Naruto gaiden: Kitsune no kibo (Zorro de esperanza)
by Angron11
Summary: Tras la guerra, Naruto espera que todo haya acabado. Se ha esforzado, incluso casi da su vida por ello, y espera poder al fin descansar y vivir su vida, quizás con la mujer de sus sueños. Pero el mal nunca descansa, y la vida del héroe nunca será fácil. La pregunta es... ¿lo aguantará? Mi primer fic, Rated MA, lenguaje malsonante y lemmon. NaruSaku NaruShion, otras parejas.
1. Prologo

PRÓLOGO

 **Bien, he estado trabajando en esta historia bastante y al fin me atrevo a mostrárosla por aqui. Todo tiene su origen en el final que le dio Kishimoto a mi anime favorito, Naruto, un final que podrá gustarle a mucha gente, pero que a mí me dejo con un sabor amargo. Y, más que por el pairing (que, como el fútbol, ha provocado guerras y enemigos mortales visto lo visto XD), fue por la sensación de que la obra se dejó llevar desde la muerte de pain. Una sensación de que una idea original se fue cambiando sobre la marcha para forzar una secuela, donde el autor abandono ese excelente desarrollo de los personajes y nos intentó vender en dos capitulos y una película sin argumento lógico lo que hubiese necesitado al menos cincuenta. En fin, está es mi humilde aportación al mundo Naruto, un final alternativo, algo que me hubiese encantado que fuese el final original. Obviamente, respeto a los que les guste, pero también reclamo ese respeto.**

 **La historia se divide en cuatro arcos (arco de konoha, arco del atentado, arco de la sacerdotisa y arco del reencuentro) de un total de 42 capítulos, junto a este prólogo, un epílogo y dos especiales. Su enfoque es NaruSaku, la pareja a mi juicio desarrollada en la serie con intención de ser la pareja final (el clásico héroe se gana el amor de la chica que le ignoraba al principio, lo hemos visto mil veces en cine, series, cómics...) y también NaruShion (un arco entero para ella, os parecerá poco xD), pero aclaró desde ya que esto no será un harem. No puedo daros más pistas sin haceros spoiler,** **aunque les relacionare con otras personas también y demás, nunca sobra desarrollar la vida de cada personaje. Además, haré referencia a otras tantas parejas (algunas canónicas, otras nuevas que me parece que encajan), algunas más detenidamente que otras (por ejemplo Ino y Sai, o ShikaTema). Se que a muchos no os gustara, y preferiréis un naruhina o un naruharem, pero ninguna de esas opciones me atraen aquí (no implica que en otra historia, con otro enfoque de naruto, no decida hacerlo). Además, no me imagino a Sakura y su carácter aplaudiéndonos un harem de 40 mujeres de Naruto... Aclaro que Sakura es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que la intentare hacer justicia a lo largo de lafic, pero para construir primero habrá que destruir y explicar algunas cosas, no sé si me explico...**

 **LO QUE PUEDO ASEGURAR AQUÍ ES QUE NO ES NI SERÁ UN SASUSAKU**

 **centrandonos os en la historia, se desarrollará justo tras la última batalla contra Sasuke en El Valle del fin, e intentaré ser respetuoso con la escalada de poderes (no es divertido un naruto en modo dios, pero no deja de servicio el ninja más poderoso del mundo, no sé si me explico). Aviso: seré respetuoso y seguramente desarrollaré el personaje de Sasuke, no quiero menospreciarle como hacen otros en sus tics, me parece que tiene potencial, pero desde luego le haré abandonar la permanente pose eso a lo largo del fic.**

 **sin más, aviso, lemmon explícitos (y advertidos al principio de la historia si los hay y durante la misma, y escritos para que os los podáis saltar si queréis), lenguaje malsonante y un corrector automático que a veces me traiciona. Espero que os guste.**

 **AVISO: SI QUIERES EVITAR CUALQUIER TIOO DE REFERENCIA A LO QUE VA A PASAR, Y COMO MORTY EN RICK Y MORTY ODIAS QUE SE HAGAN REFERENCIAS AL FUTURO PARA LUEGO EMPEZAR LA HISTORIA DESDE AÑOS ANTES (Tipo american beauty o el lobo de wall street), SÁLTATE EL SEGUNDO Y TERCER ACTO DE ESTE PRÓLOGO (empieza desde el "3 años antes"). En mi opinión, no desmerece este recurso la obra y queda muy bien (no se da apenas información si te fijas), pero tb es cierto que hay gente que quiere conservar la magia. Lo dicho, si eres de esos, sáltate estos dos actos y las notas en negrita de antes y después de cada capítulo. Si, en cambio, agradeces toda la información y entiendes que es un recurso que da más calidad y comprensión a la obra, lee sin miedo ;)**

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZÓ EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

- **El mundo… la humanidad… el continente shinobi…** \- comenzó a declarar con una melodiosa pero fuerte voz una joven y bella mujer, de pelo plateado y ojos violeta intenso, cuerpo curvilíneo y piel blanca como la porcelana, mientras giraba su mano derecha sobre una bola de cristal que reflejaba la imagen de un continente como si fuese un mapa.- **la historia de sangre, sudor, dolor… y valor.**

 **Al principio, la humanidad vivía carente de más poder del que le brindaba su propio cuerpo y alma. Nacía, crecía, cultivaba la tierra, cazaba, se enamoraba, guerreaba, se reproducía y moría…** \- la bola de cristal mostró a un hombre de pelo castaño dando esos pasos desde la niñez hasta su muerte.- **La historia se escribía con sangre, sudor y lágrimas… hasta que llegó de más allá de las estrellas un cuarto elemento a esta ecuación. Un día cualquiera, un inmenso árbol blanco surgió del cráter de un antiguo meteoro, y alimentándose de la sangre vertida por cada ser humano, creció decenas de metros hasta dar un fruto. Ningún mortal se atrevió a acercarse, pero lo respetaron y adoraron como una deidad sintiendo el poder que desprendía. Incluso le pusieron un nombre… lo llamaron el Shinju.** \- la bola reflejó la imagen de un inmenso árbol deforme de corteza blanca, con un fruto de color rojo colgando de una de sus ramas.- **No habría afectado a la humanidad si, atraído por él, no hubiese llegado algo más. Kaguya ototsuki, la denominada diosa conejo, una mujer de más allá de las estrellas, de piel blanca antinatural y corazón negro como la noche, que devoró el fruto del Shinju para hacerse con su poder.** \- la imagen pasó ahora a la de una mujer de pelo gris tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, con ojos de color perla muy pálido sin pupila, vestida con una extraña toga ceremonial de color gris oscuro con símbolos negros.- **Una a una, esclavizó a cada nación humana, uniéndolos al árbol blanco para ganar aún más poder en una psicótica carrera militar hacia un destino desconocido por el resto del mundo. La humanidad se enfrentaba a un ser que estaba por encima en la escala evolutiva.**

 **Pero, de su desgracia, surgió un salvador. La diosa conejo tuvo dos hijos, y el mayor de ellos, Hagoromo ototsuki, se enfrentó a su madre para liberar a los humanos.** \- la imagen de la bola de cristal pasó a ser una de kaguya luchando contra un individuo de piel semejante, pero con pelo castaño y ojos púrpuras anillados.- **Tras una feroz batalla, hagoromo venció a la diosa conejo y encerró al avatar de su poder, el denominado juubi o bestia de diez colas, en su propio cuerpo, asumiendo su poder y corrupción. El corazón de hagoromo era generoso, falto de maldad, y no se corrompió como el de su madre. No, hagoromo pudo manejarlo, refinarlo, y decidió legarlo a la humanidad, creando el denominado chakra, y con ello cambiando el destino del mundo. Se dedicó toda su vida a enseñar el ninshu (arte ninja), el arte de manejar una energía tan potente que podía crear fuego, manipular el agua, curar la herida más grave, invocar a animales inmensos… esperanzado con la posibilidad de que ese poder uniese a los pueblos y terminase con las guerras, y a su muerte dividió al colérico juubi en nueve partes, los denominados biju, entes de puro chakra destinados a guardar la paz del mundo en su ausencia. Pero, en los últimos momentos de su vida, el anciano hagoromo descubrió que su trabajo había sido en balde. La historia, a pesar de escribirse ahora con chakra junto al sudor, la sangre y las lágrimas, siguió con el mismo contenido. Hombres matándose. Niños sufriendo. Humanos siendo felices a pesar del resto del mundo, y no gracias a él.**

 **La humanidad siguió ese camino durante milenios, hasta que la historia de hagoromo, kaguya y el juubi se convirtió en un mito. Ni los biju pudieron evitar las guerras o el dolor, y decidieron apartarse de la humanidad al ver el regalo de su padre corrompido. Durante siglos, los humanos se fueron agrupando en clanes, hermandades enfrentadas entre sí en una lucha por la supremacía. Hyuuga, uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Sabaku… todos bañados en la misma sangre, quisiesen o no. Pero, entre tanta muerte, comenzó a surgir un brote verde: las aldeas shinobi. Uniones de clanes con el objetivo de salir de ese conflicto interminable y vivir en paz, encabezadas por la aldea más fuerte, la aldea de la hoja, konohagakure no sato (la aldea oculta bajo la hoja)** \- la bola de cristal dibujó una gran ciudad en construcción en medio de un enorme bosque, con miles de ninjas de emblemas de clanes diferentes colaborando hombro con hombro por construirla.- **Pero la humanidad no podía corregir siglos de malos hábitos en un día. Los ninjas siguieron luchando, sólo que por su aldea en lugar de por sólo su clan, y en su nueva Guerra incluso esclavizaron a los pacíficos biju, convirtiéndolos en armas vivientes al sellarlos en seres humanos, los denominados jinchuriki o portadores del biju, humanos con el poder de destruir naciones de un solo golpe, y con el odio de la bestia esclavizada carcomiéndoles desde dentro hasta hacerles enloquecer.** \- la imagen de la bola de cristal muestra a un ninja rodeado de un manto de chakra rojo, con los rasgos animalizándose hasta volverlo un monstruo, rodeado de miles de cadáveres destrozados, ya fuesen de su propio bando o enemigos.

 **Y en Konoha surgió el hombre que comenzaría a cambiarlo todo. Minato namikaze conoció la guerra y la paz, el amor de una mujer y el odio del enemigo, y siempre tuvo claro que ese camino sangriento de la humanidad debía de finalizar cuando se convirtió en líder de konoha, en su hokage (sombra del fuego). Cuando un enmascarado arrebató a su propia esposa el biju de nueve colas que custodiaba, el poderoso kurama no kitsune, el día del nacimiento de su primogénito, y lo obligó a destruir su aldea, no dudó en cumplir su deber… a pesar del dolor que traería.** \- en la bola de cristal se pudo ver a Minato sobre su propio rostro esculpido en el monte hokage, con un inmenso zorro de nueve colas rugiendo en medio de una Konoha en llamas.- **Sabiendo que era imposible vencer al biju de nueve colas, selló una mitad en su propio cuerpo y la otra en el de su hijo recién nacido, muriendo en el proceso junto a su esposa y dejando a ese joven héroe a la fuerza, de nombre Naruto uzumaki, huérfano. Nadie fue testigo de ese sacrificio, ni tan siquiera supieron que su gran héroe, Minato namikaze, tenía un hijo con vida… la aldea sólo supo que ahora el zorro asesino descansaba en el cuerpo de un niño. Un niño que ahora disponía del poder para destruir sus hogares de un rugido. Y reaccionaron como la historia de la humanidad indicaba: con miedo. Condenaron a un niño inocente a una infancia de dolor y soledad, creando el caldo de cultivo perfecto para el futuro destructor del continente…** \- en la bola de cristal se dibujó la imagen de un niño rubio de ojos azules de cinco años de edad con una sombra dotada de nueve inmensas colas llorando en soledad, con decenas de heridas en su cuerpo.

 **Pero, contra todo pronóstico, ese niño no cayó en la oscuridad. Mientras cualquier otro habría quemado esa aldea en cuanto hubiese podido, como le susurraba cada segundo un kurama envenenado por el odio hacia la humanidad, Naruto se levantó y luchó por ganarse un lugar en el mundo. No dejó que el mundo le cambiase, decidió cambiar él al mundo. Se enamoró de una chica de pelo rosado y ojos jade, de nombre Sakura Haruno, que en un principio sólo le despreciaba como el resto de la aldea; se hizo amigo de un atormentado chico de pelo negro, de nombre Sasuke uchiha, cuya única meta era el poder y que veía al resto como objetos; e ingresó en el cuerpo ninja de konoha a pesar de que sus propios compatriotas sabotearon su aprendizaje con la esperanza de que algún enemigo lograse matarle. Y, por pura fuerza de voluntad, comenzó a girar hacia el otro lado el puño de la desgracia en el pulso en que se convirtió su vida: esa chica que le despreciaba, comenzó a verlo con otros ojos; ese chico obsesionado con el poder comenzó a distraerse por culpa de su no reconocido mejor amigo; y esa aldea, que había deseado por años colgarlo del cuello en la plaza central de la ciudad, no pudo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a respetarlo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando ese niño demonio representaba el ideal al que todo el mundo aspiraba? Un hombre leal, fuerte, bondadoso, valiente, irreductible… la denominada como "voluntad del fuego".** \- En la bola de cristal se pudo ver una imagen de Naruto mirando con fiereza en la cabeza de un gigantesco sapo armado con una katana a un inmenso mapache de arena con una cola en las afueras de konoha.

 **Esto no quiere decir que su vida fuese fácil. Su declarado amor de ojos verdes sólo los tenía para su mejor amigo de pelo negro, un chico que no tenía sitio en su corazón para el amor tras perder a su familia a manos de su propio hermano mayor y que, llevado por la envidia y el dolor, una herencia de su clan conocida como "la maldición del odio"...** \- la imagen de Naruto cambió a una de un ojo rojo con una pupila negra con tres aspas rodeándola.- **…decidió desertar de konoha y combatir contra la aldea que un día llamó hogar; y eso sin contar su propia carga, esa masa de odio que Naruto se vio obligado a contener y alejar de los inocentes, un biju de nueve colas que cada día pugnaba por salir y consumir su alma. Pero, de nuevo, Naruto decidió combatir en lugar de rendirse: le prometió a su amor de pelo rosado, aún doliéndole en el alma, que traería al uchiha de vuelta a la aldea; y al biju de nueve colas que algún día convertiría ese odio en amor para que no sufriese más. Y, armado con la voluntad del fuego solamente, se enfrentó a los enemigos de la humanidad que surgieron para destruirla: orochimaru, el sannin de la serpiente blanca y alma negra; a Pain, el dios de la lluvia y portador del ojo de dios; a Óbito, el uchiha con la voluntad del fuego que perdió lo que más amaba; a Madara, el mayor infectado por la maldición del odio y portador de los ojos más poderosos de la historia; y por último, a kaguya ototsuki revivida.** \- la bola de cristal mostró a un individuo de piel pálida, ojos amarillos de serpiente y pelo negro y lacio con una sonrisa perversa; a un individuo de pelo rubio, múltiples aros de metal negro por su cuerpo y ojos púrpura anillados; a un individuo moreno de pelo negro y corto con un sharingan y media cara aplastada; a otro individuo de pelo negro y largo y dos sharingan vestido con una armadura samurai antigua; y a la diosa conejo.

- **Os preguntaréis, ¿Por qué os cuento esto?** \- preguntó la joven de pelo plateado al lector, sin apartar la vista de la bola de cristal.- **Porque toda historia sigue a una anterior, y no se puede comprender el final sin saberla por completo. Naruto venció a cada enemigo nombrado, luchó por ser feliz, pero su camino sólo acababa de comenzar cuando logró derrotar a la diosa conejo en última instancia con ayuda de su amor no correspondido, su sensei de pelo plateado y su mejor amigo de dudosas intenciones… esta no es la historia de Naruto uzumaki, esa historia la han contado otros mucho mejor que yo… esta es la historia de lo que vino después… la historia de kitsune no kibo (zorro de esperanza)**\- finalizó la mujer con su tono de voz melódico, ampliando la imagen de su bola de cristal y desapareciendo en el camino.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en esa playa tranquila, sintiendo la arena aplastarse bajo sus pies, mientras observaba el bosque ante ella. No había sido difícil llegar teniendo en cuenta que ya había pasado por allí multitud de veces, a lo sumo la espesa bruma le había exigido algo de esfuerzo, así que no tuvo que hacer uso de su entrenamiento intenso pero eficiente. Y ahora que había llegado, tenía que proseguir con su misión. Sacó algunas de sus píldoras de soldado caseras de su bandolera, complemento de la vestimenta a la que últimamente estaba acostumbrada: su chaleco jounin de konoha, sus pantalones largos reglamentarios de color azul marino, su camiseta interior azul marino de manga larga con armadura de malla por debajo, sus sandalias ninja y los portakunais y demás equipo ninja colgando del cinturón.

Mientras pensaba a donde ir, pudo sentir chakra al norte acercándose con rapidez, entre el bosque. Y no era cualquier chakra. Un chakra tan poderoso solo podía ser el del objetivo de su viaje. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vio, pero lo recordaba perfectamente, esa calidez era única. Con firmeza, preparó un kunai de la que una figura salía de entre la maleza con un ágil salto y caía con sutileza frente a ella. Esas botas negras de estilo militar. Esos pantalones negros con rayas naranjas. Esa camiseta azul marino con rebordes naranjas y el remolino en su manga derecha. Esa capa blanca de llamas rojas. Era él. Naruto. Su corazón no pudo evitar desacompasarse al mirar ese pelo rubio y largo junto a esos ojos azules de mirada intensa y esas marcas de bigotes únicas. No parecía sorprendido, es mas, parecía feliz por verla.

Sakura se recompuso rápido, y le dirigió una mirada seria mientras preparaba el kunai. Naruto observó con, ahora sí, sorpresa su pose de batalla antes de hablarla con una media sonrisa.

-¿Sueles actuar así cada vez que llegas a la casa de alguien?- preguntó el pelirrubio

-Uzumaki Naruto, he venido a devolverte a la aldea para tu juicio por deserción, asesinato y atentado. Ríndete ahora y la aldea lo tendrá en cuenta.- respondió Sakura con fingida frialdad mientras mantenía su pose. Naruto no parecía querer adoptar una pose de combate mientras tanto.- _Naruto, por favor, no te resistas._ \- pensó la pelirosada.

-Emmm... por mucho que me encantaría ir a cualquier parte contigo, me parece que voy a tener que rechazarlo, Sakura chan.- respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Su clásico gesto cuando estaba nervioso o impaciente. Sakura no pudo evitar fijarse y alegrarse internamente. Su Naruto seguía ahí, aunque enterrado bajo ese supuesto ninja traidor que era ahora. Había que recuperarlo.

-Naruto, por favor, no lo pongas mas difícil. Entrégate.

-Lo siento, Sakura chan, pero si has venido a eso me parece que te irás sin nada, no pienso volver.

- _No me obligues, Naruto.-_ pensó angustiada la pelirrosada.- Uzumaki Naruto, si no quieres volver por las buenas, será por las malas.- contestó Sakura mientras Naruto adoptaba una expresión mas seria.

-Tendrá que ser por las malas, Sakura-chan.- Repuso Naruto al tiempo que adoptaba una pose de defensa y dejaba su capa de llamas rojas a un lado.- Veamos cuánto has mejorado, jounin de Konoha.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Sakura esperaba a que su enemigo atacase, pero este no quería llevar la iniciativa. Solo esperaba, expectante, con algo que parecía un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Sakura decidió dejar de esperar y lanzarse al ataque. Si tenía que hacer entrar a ese rubio cabezota en razón por las malas, será por las malas.

* * *

-SHANNAROOOOOOOOO

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en todo el bosque cuando Naruto impactó el suelo. El puñetazo de Sakura había sido muy fuerte, a pesar de su cansancio, y le había dejado seminoqueado entre un gran cráter de arena, con sus ropas echas jirones. Sakura tomó todo el aire que pudo, aire que le faltaba tras la intensa lucha. Con decisión, y su kunai en la mano, avanzó hacia el ojiazul, mientras este no hacía ni tan siquiera esfuerzo por levantarse. A un paso de él, y con pose de ataque mientras empuñaba su kunai, se dirigió al rubio.

-Uzumaki... Naruto.- dijo Sakura con su respiración entrecortada. Menos mal que la pelea había terminado ya, porque no le quedaba apenas chakra.- Quedas detenido... Ríndete. _Por favor._

-Has mejorado muchísimo... Sakura-chan... estoy muy orgulloso de ti.-Respondió Naruto. El también respiraba agitado, no en vano había librado una gran pelea.- Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: no volveré a Konoha.

-Naruto, si no permites tu captura, la orden es... -Sakura vaciló un poco antes de continuar.- ... matarte para que dejes de ser un peligro para la aldea.-

Naruto arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario. Después de fruncir ligeramente el ceño, se levantó poco a poco y acercó su mano al kunai de su contendiente.

-Si esas son tus órdenes...-Naruto junto el kunai a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón- ... hazlo, porque no pienso volver.- Naruto clavó sus ojos en esos pozos de jade de la pelirrosa, quedándose muy cerca.

Sakura abrió con sorpresa los ojos y tembló ligeramente.

- _En serio no quiere volver, prefiere la muerte..._ -pensó la pelirrosada. La sola idea de matarlo le destrozaba el pecho.- Naruto... por favor... no me obligues.-Dijo con voz temblorosa.- No quiero hacerlo, Naruto.

Pero el se mantuvo frío, impasible, con sus dos zafiros fijos en las esmeraldas de Sakura. Su respiración era firme. Su pulso, fuerte. No tenía miedo, ni tampoco dudas. Sakura tembló mientras una lágrima la traicionaba. Matarlo eran sus órdenes, pero no sabía si sería capaz. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para dar la estocada mortal, mientras pensaba en como habían acabado así.

 **-Y ahora comienza..**.-comentó en su lejano reino una bella mujer de pelo plateado, mientras veía todo con su bola de cristal.

 **-O ahora termina, hija mía..**.- contestó un individuo demacrado de sonrisa sádica que la acompañaba

* * *

(3 años antes)

-Otra vez... y otra... ¡Y otra, y otra, y otra vez! Maldita sea Naruto, ¿Por qué no te mueres de una jodida vez?- Exclamó un adolorido Sasuke, destilando una ira tan fuerte por esos normalmente inexpresivos ojos negros que hizo un boquete en una pared cercana de un puñetazo. Solo el uzumaki tenía la habilidad de ponerlo así.

La pelea había durado muchísimo, el ojiazul ya no sabía cuánto llevaban intercambiando golpes. Hacía tiempo, desde que sus mejores jutsus impactaron en el cielo y redujeron el lugar a un páramo desolado, que la pelea se había convertido en una sucesión visceral de golpes torpes entre gritos de furia y caídas al suelo, un final de pelea curioso si se tiene en cuenta que se trataban de los dos ninjas más poderosos del mundo. Cuando Sasuke creía que le tenía rendido bocabajo en el suelo, intentó rematarle con un chidori por la espalda, pero Naruto ya se esperaba eso y pudo contraatacarlo con un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo había mandado a volar contra una pared lejana. Mientras su amigo salía del enorme boquete y le maldecía, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. Un segundo más tarde y ahora sería hombre muerto. A manos de su mejor amigo. Puede que algún día se le acabase esa infinita paciencia, o la suerte. O puede que ambas, y más pronto de lo que pensaba...

-Porque... soy tu amigo, Sasuke.- respondió pausadamente Naruto.

Intentó mantener una pose serena, a pesar de que le dolía cada hueso del cuerpo. Quizas al ver su determinación el uchiha entrase en razón y parase ese absurdo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El pelinegro, a pesar de tener evidentes síntomas de agotamiento, el ojo izquierdo hinchado, sangre escurriéndose por su boca y estar cubierto de hematomas, tenía las fuerzas suficientes para crear un nuevo **chidori** , uno más potente que el resto. El sonido de esos retorcidos relámpagos arañando el aire de alrededor de su mano izquierda, unido a ese color negro que revelaba el uso del elemento yin, no presagiaba nada bueno.

- **Cachorro, esto se está poniendo mas peligroso. Ha cargado todo su chakra en ese golpe, quiere terminarlo todo aquí y ahora. Te daré todo mi chakra hasta caer inconsciente, a partir de ahí no podré ayudarte ni con la regeneración de heridas. Usalo bien, solo tendrás una oportunidad**.- pronuncio la mitad maligna de Kurama dentro del paraje mental del uzumaki, con un sorprendente tono preocupado. Naruto simplemente se dio la vuelta y le miró con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, para luego chocar el puño con el y partir hacia la batalla de nuevo. Kurama comenzó a ser vencido por el sueño.- **_"Naruto... de verdad eres alguien especial... tengo una inmensa suerte de haber acabado sellado dentro de ti. Has conseguido cambiarme, y estoy seguro de que también lo lograrás con Sasuke... suerte, amigo"_** \- pudo pensar, antes de que el agotamiento acabase incluso con el biju más poderoso del mundo. Con su último momento de consciencia, dio la alerta a su otra mitad. Sería necesaria si o si.

Naruto dio un paso al frente, con una mueca de resolución. Si los huesos le dolían, no le importaba. Si su ojo derecho estaba tan hinchado que no veía, le resultaba indiferente, por suerte tenía otro. Si el sabor ferroso de la sangre propia le inundaba la boca, no le afectaba lo mas mínimo. Solo estaban su rival y el. Un último golpe. Un último aliento.

Gritó con fuerza y saltó hacia Sasuke, mientras este hacia lo propio seguro de su victoria. No había ni tan siquiera invocado el **rasengan** , aunque tampoco podía hacerlo, no tenía fuerzas casi ni para invocar sus clones. Iba a una muerte segura, pero si iba a morir, lo haría con valentía. Como había hecho toda su vida, desde esa primera vez cuando con sólo 1 año de vida decidió enfrentarse a sus matones en lugar de huir. Recordó a su sensei y padrino, Jiraya, que tanta confianza había mostrado en el. " _Lo siento Ero sennin, al final no voy a cumplir esa profecía..."_ Pero, para su sorpresa, empezó a encontrar fuerzas. En su mano derecha, un diminuto **rasengan** empezó a formarse. Recordó a su abuela en todo menos en la sangre, Tsunade, y el **rasengan** comenzó a crecer. Recordó a Iruka, Kakashi, a todos sus amigos, a Gaara, a Kurama y los bijus... y su **rasengan** siguió creciendo. Pero aún así, no era ni de lejos tan fuerte como el **chidori** de Sasuke. Necesitaba más fuerza. Y recordó a su principal fuente de poder. A la chica por la que daría hasta su última gota de sangre, a pesar de que no le amaba. Su sedoso pelo rosa, ondeando al viento. Esos ojos verdes que brillaban de manera especial cuando reía. Esa voz diciendo su nombre. Su Sakura-chan, casi podía sentirla a su lado, moldeando su último ataque. No podía fallarle a ella. Nunca. Gritó al cielo con aún mas fuerza, estando ya muy cerca de su enemigo. Sintió como cada Naruto de cada momento de su vida gritaba con el. Ese niño marginado. Ese chico revoltoso. Ese ninja cubierto de un manto rojo de puro odio que le proporcionó su biju. Ese Naruto agotado tras su batalla con pain recibiendo la admiración de su aldea. Su **rasengan** comenzó a brillar con una fuerza inusitada, y lo dirigió contra el **chidori** de sasuke. Podría haberlo dirigido al cuerpo y acabar con todo, pero no se trataba de matarlo. Se trataba de cumplir una promesa. Su última promesa por cumplir.

Ambos chakras impactaron con violencia y comenzaron a envolverlos en una luz ardiente y cegadora. El chidori de Sasuke lanzaba sus rabiosos rayos alrededor del **rasengan** de Naruto, y algunos le laceraban la piel. Incluso notó como un fuerte golpe le alcanzaba en el hombro. Pero el dolor le era indiferente. Siempre le era indiferente, ese era su autentico don, la razón de su camino del ninja. Empujó con aún mas fuerza su **rasengan** , ante la sorpresa de Sasuke, que no se explicaba como ese inútil y torpe amigo de la infancia podía llegar a ese nivel. Pronto, ambas técnicas colapsaron, envolviéndoles en una fuerte explosión. Sasuke gritó de dolor con fuerza y furia. Naruto solo cerró los ojos, con una suave sonrisa. _"¿En qué estará pensando ella ahora?"_

Sakura saltó con rapidez de una rama a otra, caminó al lugar del conflicto entre sus dos amigos. Ya habían pasado horas desde que ella y kakashi oyeron una fuerte explosión en la dirección de la zona de combate, y desde entonces todo había quedado en un tenso silencio. Si hubiese sido por ella, habrían ido en ayuda de Naruto desde el mismo instante en el que se despertó del genjutsu del uchiha, pero Kakashi se lo había impedido, argumentando que ante el despliegue de poder que estaba viendo a lo lejos ellos serian un estorbo. Que cualquier mortal sería un estorbo. Y Sakura, viendo la devastación que estaban recorriendo, no pudo evitar darle la razón. Hacía tiempo que sus dos compañeros del equipo 7 habían pasado a un nuevo nivel, uno que nadie podía igualar.

Saltó hacia el suelo para continuar, ante la falta de arboles en los que posarse, mientras las gigantescas masas de roca donde el uchiha había encerrado a los bijus caían con suavidad a la tierra y se abrían lentamente. Había visto muchos campos de batalla durante esta última guerra, pero ninguno alcanzaba el nivel de desolación que presentaba la zona que atravesaba. Se preguntó como estaría Naruto tras ese combate. Sobre Sasuke tenía sentimientos contradictorios: por una parte, deseaba sinceramente que no hubiese muerto; pero por otra parte ya no quedaba en ella nada de ese amor romántico que llegó a sentir por él. Había vuelto a intentar confiar en él, le había suplicado que dejase su absurda venganza, dispuesta a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva a pesar de sus intentos de asesinato anteriores y su maltrato, y sólo había obtenido a cambio un doloroso genjutsu que la había dejado inconsciente. Y, por encima de esa traición, había algo que la destrozaba por dentro: que quizás, por su estúpido egoísmo y su debilidad, Naruto podría pagar los platos rotos con su vida. Tras llegar a una especie de barranco, Sakura observó lo que en otros tiempos había sido llamado "El valle del fin". Ahora solo la última palabra le hacía justicia: un gigantesco cráter sustituía su habitual zona boscosa, y no quedaba nada mas que escombros y lodo. Y en el centro, dos figuras reposaban en el suelo.

Por un momento, Sakura presintió lo peor, pero pudo observar como sus dos compañeros del equipo 7 de vez en cuando hablaban, y movían la cabeza. Estaban vivos. Su preparación médica actuó con rapidez: el paciente que seguramente estaría más grave sería Sasuke, puesto que no contaba con la milagrosa regeneración que Kurama otorgaba a su amigo pelirrubio, por lo que debía de atenderlo primero, y luego ya podría ocuparse de las heridas de Naruto que el Kitsune todavía no hubiese regenerado, como siempre. Se arrodilló al lado del uchiha y lo contempló unos segundos, recelosa, aunque sus fatales heridas la obligaron a actuar: tenía el ojo izquierdo brutalmente hinchado y sangrando, diversos hematomas por todo el cuerpo, sangraba por la boca fruto de la pérdida de varios dientes... aunque la herida más grave se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo, que había sido cercenado por debajo del codo. Antes de atenderlo, Sasuke le miró fijamente, mientras Naruto observaba todo en silencio a las espaldas de la pelirrosada.

-Sakura... lo siento.- pronunció el uchiha, con una mirada de sincero arrepentimiento. Una mirada que deseaba ver desde que la dejó abandonada en ese frío banco hace años. Aunque un "lo siento" ni por asomo podría reparar lo que el pelinegro se había encargado de destrozar con sadismo, Sakura no pudo evitar llorar, llorar porque al menos había recuperado a su amigo.

-Todo... todo ha sido una tontería... Sasuke...- contestó la pelirrosada entre lagrimas, mientras aplicaba su chakra verde a la herida del brazo.

La estabilización del uchiha fue simple, a pesar de la gravedad de las heridas: la amputación había sido seca y rápida, y la mayoría de la herida había sido cauterizada ya, solo tenía que acabar de cerrarla. Pudo deducir la razón de la simpleza de la sanación: debía de haber sufrido un ataque del **rasengan** de Naruto, y este no lo había usado ofensivamente, solo buscando una herida limpia pero incapacitante. Aún en esa situación, ese baka pensaba en la seguridad de los demás. La ojijade se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrarse a un Naruto ya prácticamente regenerado, pero la realidad fue otra bien distinta. Naruto descansaba boca arriba, con su ropa hecha jirones y brutales heridas por todo el cuerpo: a pesar de que la herida de su brazo derecho, también amputado aunque a la altura del hombro, estaba casi cauterizada, su pecho presentaba terribles laceraciones, una de ellas particularmente grande que le atravesaba el torso en diagonal descendente, de derecha a izquierda, sangrando profusamente, con numerosos trozos de piel descolgados. La acompañaban otras laceraciones sangrantes aunque de menor tamaño, que contrastaban con el gigantesco boquete que se encontraba en su hombro derecho, que casi dejaba ver el hueso en algunas zonas. Su boca y nariz también sangraban, y una herida en su frente dejaba caer el líquido rojo sobre el hinchado ojo derecho del uzumaki, cegándolo parcialmente.

-Na... ¡NARUTO!.-Sakura entró inmediatamente en shock, esas heridas eran necesariamente mortales.- Maldita sea Sasuke, ¿qué coño le has hecho?- gritó al uchiha, cuya mirada de aprehensión fue suficiente muestra de culpabilidad para la Haruno. Esas heridas eran claramente fruto de un poderoso ataque de raiton, famoso por causar daños punzantes en área y provocar un tremendo dolor a sus víctimas al afectar incluso a las terminaciones nerviosas. Pudo ademas deducir, viendo la profundidad de las laceraciones, que el raiton del ataque había estado sumamente cargado de chakra. Buscaba matar, no incapacitar como el rasengan de Naruto. Por un momento, la mirada de Sakura reflejó puro odio e impotencia, mientras Sasuke apartaba la mirada con vergüenza.

-Sa... Sakura chan...- pronunció débilmente el uzumaki, arrancando un gemido de alivio de la haruno, que rápidamente procedió a aplicarle su chakra sanador. Quizas no estaba todo perdido.- No... le... culpes, ya ha aprendido la lección... todos... todos merecemos una segunda... oportunidad...

-No hables baka, reserva energía. Estas heridas son terribles Naruto, ¿por qué Kurama no te regenera?- preguntó con aprehensión la medico.

-Kurama... esta inconsciente... me dio... todo su chakra para ese ultimo rasengan... Ese último chidori fue espectacular teme...

-No digas tonterías Naruto... soy un imbecil, un maldito imbecil.- contestó el uchiha, visiblemente afectado por cómo había dejado a su mejor amigo.

-Sakura... chan... tengo frío... vo... ¿voy a morir?-se lamentó débilmente el uzumaki. Sakura dejó escapar un sollozo y abrazó el cuerpo del rubio, mientras las lágrimas escapaban con furia de sus ojos.- No llores... cumplí mi promesa... Sakura chan... ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes una frente preciosa?... me... me dan ganas de besarla...

Sakura abrió con mucha fuerza los ojos. Ya había oído esa frase antes, era el único gesto romántico que había tenido sasuke con ella en toda su vida. Siempre había sospechado que algo no encajaba, que no era la forma de actuar fría del uchiha, y ahora todo se desvelaba. No fue Sasuke quien le dijo la frase de amor más estúpida pero a la vez más bonita que había oido en su vida, había sido Naruto. Esa frase era igual de simple y tierna que él. Siempre había sido él. Miró al uzumaki, esperando su clásica sonrisa, pero sólo encontró su rostro inerte, con los ojos cerrados. Se temió lo peor. Su pecho no se movía. Lo llamó con desesperación, entre lágrimas. No obtuvo respuesta. Incluso lo zarandeo, esperando que todo fuese una broma de mal gusto. Pero seguía sin moverse. Chilló con fuerza su nombre, como había hecho tantas veces, esperando que su héroe rubio volviese para salvarla. Pero sólo obtuvo silencio. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo, sin importarle mancharse con su sangre, y lloró como nunca antes. Todo era culpa suya. Ella le cargó con esa promesa. Ella fue débil y no mató al pelinegro cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ella bajó la guardia con Sasuke y sufrió ese genjutsu, dejándola imposibilitada para ayudarle. Ella le llevó hasta ese momento, y ahora sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad. Si Naruto siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla, ella siempre estaba ahí para causarle daño. Se juró mentalmente que no lo volvería a poner en riesgo, que le haría feliz, si vivía. Lo que fuese necesario.

Un fuerte temblor llamó la atención de todos. Sakura, con los ojos borrosos por el llanto, solo pudo discernir una inmensa figura de color naranja rojizo, llegando con rapidez hasta donde ellos estaban. Se limpió los ojos como pudo y miró estupefacta a la mitad benigna de Kurama. Ese gigantesco zorro de fuego, con esas inmensas garras y esas nueve colas ondeando al viento. Y esos bigotes que tanto le recordaban a el.

- **¡Chiquilla!** \- exclamó apresuradamente el zorro de nueve colas a Sakura.- **¡Mantén el corazón del cachorro latiendo!** \- ordenó a una estupefacta Sakura, que todavía no asimilaba lo que pasaba.- **¿quieres que viva? ¡Pues haz lo que te digo joder!**

Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente y se apresuro a hacerle la maniobra de reanimación al Uzumaki. Si había una posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, de salvarlo, ella lo traería de vuelta. Kurama se sentó en posición de loto cerca del cadáver, y junto ambas palmas de sus patas delanteras, como si estuviese rezando, comenzando a brillar.

- **Chiquilla, me sellaré completamente dentro de él y le regeneraré la sangre perdida y sus heridas. Tu mantén el corazón latiendo y oxígeno en sus pulmones. Espero que no sea tarde, mi otra mitad me ha avisado justo antes de caer, y eso fue hace mucho.** \- anuncio el biju, respondiendo Sakura con una enérgica afirmación.- **Uchiha**...- concluyó el biju, dirigiendo esos orbes rojos llenos de ira a Sasuke.- **como muera, volveré del makai a por tu alma y la de todos tus descendientes. Lo juro.**

Tras concluir su amenaza, el cuerpo de kurama emitió un inmenso fulgor y se fusionó con el cuerpo de Naruto. Seguro que seria un espectáculo digno de contemplar, pero Sakura estaba ocupada. Podía estar el mundo cayéndose a pedazos, que a ella solo le preocupaba no parar de hacerle la reanimación al uzumaki. Tras masajear la caja torácica, introdujo aire en sus pulmones, colocando sus labios en contacto con los del ojiazul como había hecho hace unas horas cuando lucharon contra madara. Recordó cada invitación al Ichiraku del rubio, cada vez que la abrazó cuando se sentía sola, cada vez que la motivó a superarse… Continuó con la maniobra unos minutos, cada vez más desesperanzada, hasta que el uzumaki abrió los ojos fuertemente e inhaló aire tras volver a insuflarle oxigeno la ojijade. Sakura gimió de alegría y se abrazó con fuerza a Naruto, que miraba confundido alrededor. Tras unos instantes, fijó sus ojos en los de Sakura por unos segundos, dibujando una cálida sonrisa.

-El beso de la vida...- dijo tranquilamente el uzumaki, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba enormemente. No se había dado ni cuenta de que su rostro se había quedado peligrosamente cerca del de Naruto.- ¿Puedo contarlo como mi primer beso?- continuó bromeando el rubio.

-Baka...- solo pudo reponer la ojijade, abrumada por volver a ver a su mejor amigo con vida, incluso sintiendo su estómago revolotear como nunca para su confusión, mientras sus ojos se volvían a inundar de lágrimas, aunque esta vez eran de alegría. No le había perdido. Nunca estaría preparada para perderlo.

* * *

Una joven pelirrosada respiraba con tranquilidad, agotada tras un día de intenso trabajo. A pesar de que la guerra había terminado hacía días, los heridos no podían esperar a las celebraciones. Mutilados por los ataques del juubi, huesos rotos por los ataques de Obito y Madara Uchiha, con el chakra agotado por las raíces del dios árbol... los médicos eran necesarios en ese momento, tanto o más que el joven héroe rubio. Sakura, tras un doble turno agotador en cirugía, había sido asignada para relajar el ritmo en las últimas horas a atender a los shinobis que todavía no se habían situado mentalmente desde que salieron del tsukuyomi. A pesar de que ella no lo había experimentado, los que sí lo habían hecho presentaban reacciones diversas: algunos con estupor al pensar que habían sido esclavizados mentalmente por un genjutsu, otros con alegría al poder ver a sus seres queridos... pero muchos mas, con una enorme confusión, como si no supiesen que era real y que no.

-Perdone doctora, pero... ¿dónde están mi mujer y mi hijo?- preguntó un ninja de mediana edad, de pelo castaño desaliñado y piel pálida cubierta de suciedad de la batalla, mientras miraba con sus ojos marrones alrededor con tristeza.- estaban aquí hace nada, estábamos en mi casa todos juntos...

-Señor, túmbese, ha sufrido un fuerte shock mental.- contestó con tranquilidad la ojijade mientras recostaba al paciente, empleando el protocolo de asistencia psicológica estándar.- fue víctima de un genjutsu muy potente, es probable que sus últimos recuerdos de después de la guerra sean falsos.

-¿Falsos? Eso... eso es imposible... mi hijo acababa de ascender a kage de mi aldea tras convertirse en un héroe de guerra y salvar al mundo... mi mujer y yo estábamos tan orgullosos... ¿dónde esta? Quiero verle.- reclamó el pelinegro, con un tinte de desesperación en su voz.

Sakura optó por aumentar su sedación, como con otros pacientes, y esperó a que el ninja se durmiese. Al parecer, el shock de despertar de una ensoñación del tsukuyomi era demasiado brutal, en muchos casos tardarían mucho en recuperar la cordura. Y en algunos casos, lo veía difícil. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, ya que su turno prácticamente había concluido, y así poder tomar el aire, que falta le hacía. Paseó por el campamento shinobi mientras devolvía los saludos, sintiéndose extraña por las muestras de admiración de muchos ninjas. Ahora se hacía una idea de lo que sintió Naruto las semanas después de salvar la aldea del ataque de pain. Sólo de pensar en el ojiazul no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa al mundo, una que le salía del fondo del alma. Ese ninja cabezahueca lo había conseguido, había salvado al mundo, aunque había pagado un precio muy alto. Perder un brazo es algo traumático, pero encima perderlo por culpa de la estupidez de tu mejor amigo lo es aún más. Aunque Tsunade ya estaba ideando un método para usar las células de su propio abuelo para "cultivarle" un nuevo brazo compatible al rubio, eso estaba lejos de ser una solución perfecta: nunca sentiría lo mismo en esa extremidad, sería como llevar una prótesis muy cara. Eso sin contar los cuidados que conllevaría para evitar su infección...

Y todo ello tan cerca de su cumpleaños numero 18. Un cumpleaños que le había sorprendido en medio de la guerra, y en el que había podido ver a su padre muerto, aunque fuese revivido con el edo tensei; pero que, como siempre, había estado huérfano de una fiesta y de regalos. Pero eso último Sakura lo iba a remediar. Se había esforzado mucho, y había sido difícil encontrarlo por la devastación causada por la guerra, pero gracias a su cabezonería (y cierta ayuda de la godaime hokage, que se puso manos a la obra en cuanto se enteró de su plan) lo había logrado. Con decisión, se dirigió a la habitación del rubio para visitarle, como cada día a esa hora. Incluso habría visitado también a Sasuke para ver cómo estaba, pero estaba bajo la vigilancia constante de los pocos restos del cuerpo Anbu de konoha, y tenía las visitas restringidas.

Tras firmar en el registro, se encaminó a la tienda del rubio y entró. Era una habitación blanca muy tranquila, con lonas blancas y material de seguimiento preparado para que la alianza se asegurase de que su héroe estuviese perfecto. Y todo ello a pesar de que el rubio insistiese en que estaba bien, que esos equipos le harían falta a otros y que el con Kurama y su regeneración uzumaki tenía suficiente. Pero lo cierto es que todavía no estaba recuperado: las laceraciones ya no habían dejado ni marca, salvo esa gigante que le atravesaba diagonalmente el pecho, pero el boquete del hombro sanaba muy lentamente incluso con Kurama. Tsunade, tras informarle en privado de todo lo que pasó, le había explicado que seguramente esa zona recibió una poderosa descarga de raiton y tenía gravemente afectadas las terminaciones nerviosas. Quedaría una gran cicatriz justo al lado de una que ya tenía causada por el mismo sujeto pelinegro, nunca recuperaría la sensibilidad al completo y tendría una extremadamente dolorosa rehabilitación mientras los nervios recuperables volvían a activarse. Ahora mismo, su amado pelirrubio estaba reclinado en la camilla, con un mohín de aburrimiento que enterneció mucho a Sakura. Era como un niño pequeño.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó con fuerza en ojiazul, regalándole una inmensa sonrisa.- ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! ¿Podrías decirle a las enfermeras que ya puedo comer ramen?- aquí toda la ternura de Sakura se fue al traste por la falta de madurez del shinobi. Naruto tenía esa habilidad: cargarse los momentos tiernos de un plumazo.

-¡Baka! ¿Pero cómo vas a comer ramen ahora? Acabas de salir de una operación delicadísima con lo de tu brazo, de recuperarte de numerosos huesos rotos, heridas abiertas, de agotamiento de chakra... conténtate con estar despierto.- le gritó Sakura con una vena marcada en la frente, haciendo al rubio encogerse ligeramente.- Además, tienes que alimentarte mejor, que con tanto ramen te vas a acabar convirtiendo en fideo...

Naruto tenía ese efecto en ella: la bipolaridad. Podía estar gritándole y a los cinco segundos preocuparse con él. Ella lo achacaba a su falta de madurez: era como educar a un niño pequeño y agotador.

-Si no es nada, Sakura ch...- intentó responder Naruto, pero inmediatamente tuvo que pararse, mientras agarraba con fuerza la manta de la cama con su brazo izquierdo y clavaba su vista en el horizonte entre respiraciones entrecortadas y una gran capa de sudor. El hombro volvía a dolerle, y muchísimo, como pudo deducir Sakura de esa mueca. Cualquier paciente estaría permanentemente sedado, o incluso en coma inducido, pero Naruto se negó. Era extraordinaria su resistencia al dolor. Con una expresión de preocupación, Sakura se apresuró a acercarle un calmante con un vaso de agua, para después aplicar algo de chakra en la herida para disminuir el sufrimiento al menos. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Muy culpable. Lloraría de nuevo si no fuese a hacerle pasar un mal rato a ese cabezahueca de la camilla. Naruto pareció aun así reparar en el gesto de Sakura, como si le leyese la mente.

-Gracias Sakura chan, estaba un poco incómodo en esa postura.- repuso con una cálida sonrisa.- y estaría mucho mejor con ramen...

-¡Baka! ¡Nada de ramen!- exclamo Sakura dándole un coscorrón al uzumaki y olvidándose por completo de su culpabilidad. También tenia ese efecto el rubio en ella: evadirla de la cruel realidad, aunque fuese enrabietándola.

-Jooo, si ya estoy bien... si ya no me duele nada después de tomarme la pastilla, y me estoy aburriendo...

-¿Insinúas que te aburres conmigo?- preguntó inquisitivamente la ojijade.

-No no, si eres lo mejor que me pasa cada día.- se excusó el rubio agitando las manos, y de paso arrancándole un ligero sonrojo a la kunoichi.

-Baka... -solo pudo reponer Sakura.- mira, para que no estés tan aburrido, te he traído una sorpresa.- dijo la pelirrosada con una sonrisa.-Y no es ramen.- añadió con un tono serio, irguiéndose el rubio como un soldado ante el tono de su mejor amiga.

-Sa... Sakura-chan, ¿una sorpresa? No... no hacía falta.- dijo con un enorme sonrojo el shinobi.

-Tu cierra los ojos baka.- dijo Sakura con ternura. Naruto obedeció con un notable sonrojo y nerviosismo.

 _-"No creo que lo sea, pero... ¿será un beso? ¿Un beso de Sakura-chan? Lo llego a saber y me lavo más los dientes..."-_ pensó el pelirrubio.

La kunoichi se tomó un tiempo para observar a su amigo: se encontraba vestido solo con los pantalones del pijama, mostrando un torso desnudo con músculos perfectamente formados tras las vendas. En opinión de Sakura, eran perfectos: no eran muy exagerados y estaban bien delineados. La cicatriz en diagonal del ataque de sasuke incluso le daba un toque peligroso que la atraía mucho. Internamente, su inner puso una mirada lasciva digna del mismísimo jiraya, mientras Sakura se aproximaba a darle su regalo. De la que lo hacía, no pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro, asomando entre esos mechones desordenados de pelo rubio: ya había perdido toda la grasa de bebe que tenía cuando hicieron equipo genin juntos, y ahora poseía una cara realmente atractiva, con una mandíbula ancha y piel ligeramente bronceada. Sin contar esas marcas como de bigotes que la recordaban a un tierno gato, que confluían en esa boca masculina. Se fijó detenidamente en esos labios mientras apoyaba sus manos en ese torso, y por un segundo tuvo la tentación de robarles un beso.

-" _Quizás podría..."-_ pensó mordiéndose el labio. Pero como un resorte aparecieron en su mente la imagen de Naruto ensangrentado en el valle del fin, muriéndose, y no pudo evitar temblar. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo, puso su mejor sonrisa y colgó su regalo del cuello del ninja rubio. Un colgante con un remolino de jade de un color verde claro. Naruto abrió los ojos y vio el regalo con sorpresa durante unos segundos.

-Esto...-comenzó a exponer la pelirrosa, con ciertos nervios.- quería regalártelo desde que perdiste el collar que te regaló tsunade sama en tu lucha contra pain, y ya que fue hace nada tu cumpleaños quise aprovechar. Me ha costado un poco encontrar una piedra de ese color, y encontrar a alguien que la tallase, pero por suerte me ayudaron algunos amigos...- el rubio se quedó en silencio, mirando el colgante y preocupando a la ojijade.- si no te gusta lo entenderé eh, que es una chorrada...

-¿Chorrada?-preguntó Naruto levantando la mirada y dejando asomar una expresión de pura conmoción y felicidad.- esta chorrada es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás. Muchísimas gracias Sakura-chan, no me lo quitare nunca.- dijo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa de las suyas que iluminaban más que el propio sol.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto.- contestó enternecida Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan. Y encima es del color de tus ojos, me encanta.

Sakura se ruborizó al oírlo. El ojiazul siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir bien, era un superpoder que había desarrollado desde que eran niños. Sakura cerro los ojos y se dejó envolver por el cálido abrazo, mientras pensaba " _le prometí a Minato-sama que cuidaría de su hijo, y pienso hacerlo. Aunque sea a costa de mi misma"._

* * *

Unas pocas semanas tras la guerra, tras solventar los problemas más acuciantes y hacer recuento de pérdidas, la alianza decidió empezar a saldar viejas cuentas, y una de las más importantes eran las de los shinobis traidores que habían prestado su ayuda en la guerra. Concretamente, cierto usuario del **edo tensei** de pelo blanco y cierto ninja moreno usuario del rinnegan. Muchos ninjas exigían un castigo ejemplar para ambos, uno por haber sido el causante de millones de muertes al proporcionar a Uchiha Madara el odiado edo tensei, y con ello haber provocado que kages, padres, abuelos y viejos amigos fallecidos resucitasen para ser controlados como marionetas y usados para matar inocentes, tanto shinobis como civiles; el otro por sus conocidos atentados contra el consejo gokage, asalto al hermano jinchuriki del raikage, asesinato de cientos de ninjas e incluso de civiles... la lista de delitos era muy extensa. Pero otros abogaban por el perdón, muchos menos en número pero con un integrante muy importante: el gran héroe de la guerra, Naruto Uzumaki. Concretamente, el shinobi rubio se encontraba en ese momento compareciendo con respecto a este asunto ante el consejo gokage, integrado por los cinco kages de las grandes naciones y el líder samurai del país del hierro.

-Entonces, mocoso, ¿dices que deberíamos de otorgar el perdón a todo aquel que ayudó en la guerra y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?- preguntó el raikage, un extraordinariamente musculoso hombre de piel tostada, pelo rubio peinado en rastas, rostro severo con perilla rubia y yukata blanca abierta con sólo un brazo asomando de la misma.

-Si, vamos A-San, Sasuke ha sido vital para ganar la guerra, sin el no habríamos vencido a kaguya. Ha cambiado, ya no es ese delincuente.- expuso Naruto mientras apoyaba su único brazo en la mesa.

-Naruto-kun, aunque tu planteamiento sea correcto, eso no elimina por arte de magia sus crímenes. Debe de recibir un castigo, si no sería sentar un precedente terrible.- repuso Mei terumi, la mizukage, una escultural mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, vestida con un ajustado vestido azul que dejaba entrever unos pechos copa D y un finísimo cuerpo.

-Sería perdonar a alguien arrepentido de verdad y que se ha mostrado leal hasta las últimas consecuencias al consejo gokage durante la gran guerra.- contestó Naruto, evitando cruzar su mirada con Tsunade, la godaime hokage de konoha, una mujer de cabello rubio, rostro terso con una marca verde en la frente, ojos color miel, enormes pechos doble copa D y vestida con un vestido blanco y verde, que estaba al tanto del intento fallido de asesinato del uchiha de los cinco kages, razón de la perdida del brazo derecho de su nieto en todo menos en la sangre, y que solo mantenía silencio con una mirada de reprobación hacia el ojiazul tras acceder a las súplicas de este para que no revelara ese hecho al consejo. Si lo hiciera, Sasuke sería automáticamente condenado a muerte.- Si esta alianza no es capaz de perdonar a un ninja que esta dispuesto a colaborar con la paz, no entiendo que hemos estado haciendo. Quiere volver a su aldea y reparar el daño que ha hecho, y no veo porqué no podemos ayudarle. Ya nos ha salvado de la muerte, una buena acción merece una recompensa.

-Naruto, sabes que no se le puede perdonar así como así ¿no? Y que hay muchas mas naciones implicadas que puede que no le quieran perdonar...- comentó Sabaku no gaara, un extraordinario shinobi pelirrojo de ojos verdes y estatura media vestido con su ropa ceremonial de kazekage, fiel amigo del rubio desde la infancia.

-Si, pero nosotros podríamos dar el primer paso para ayudarle. Por favor, nunca he pedido nada a esta alianza...- Naruto se arrodilló, incomodando a los presentes.- se lo pido de rodillas, confíen en Sasuke como confío yo. Ha cambiado, solo tengan fe.

Los kages se miraron unos a otros, buscando que decir. Y no era para menos: no todos los días ves a una persona considerada un dios shinobi arrodillándose ante ti. Gaara carraspeó.

-Bien...- contestó Gaara, reponiéndose de la impresión.- eres mi mejor amigo Naruto, te conozco y confío en ti. Por parte de Suna, votamos a favor de la amnistía de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Naruto-kun... -continuo Mei.- kiri te dará un voto de confianza. Es lo mínimo que te debemos. Votamos a favor.

-Naruto- expuso Mifune, un anciano hombre de largo pelo y bigote canoso vestido con una armadura samurai que dirigía a los samurai del país del hierro.-el país del hierro no puede conceder el perdón a Sasuke uchiha. Asesino a numerosos y buenos Samurai... padres, hermanos, amigos... no podemos votar a favor. Pero, en consideración a tu ayuda, nos abstendremos en esta votación y acataremos la decisión del consejo. Todo ello a condición de que ese individuo no pise jamas nuestro país, eso si.

-Nar... COF COFF... uto, durante la guerra... COOF COF... me enseñaste a cree... COOF COOF...bah, déjalo, Iwa vota a favor.- declaró un visiblemente enfermo Onoki, el tsuchikage de Iwa, un hombre muy anciano de baja estatura, pelo y bigote blancos y ropa cómoda de color verde y rojo; mientras se apoyaba en su nieta, Kurotsuchi, una bella mujer de cabello y ojos negros y esbelta figura, vestida con un uniforme jonnin de Iwa, que miró fugazmente a Naruto mientras asistía a su kage con notable preocupación. Todavía se encontraba convaleciente de su esfuerzo durante la guerra, consecuencia lógica de su edad unida a la gran batalla que libró contra uchiha madara.

-Konoha vota a favor de la amnistía .- expuso Tsunade, con un tono malhumorado.

La sala se sumió en un tenso silencio, mientras el Raikage y Naruto se sostenían la mirada. Si Kumo votaba en contra, no habría unanimidad, y por tanto no sería posible la amnistía. Tras unos segundos interminables, el musculoso rubio hablo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas pidiendo no?.- declaró el raikage con un tono molesto mientras se tocaba su brazo amputado a la altura del codo.- ¿Sabes que esto me lo hizo tu inocente amigo durante su atentado contra el consejo no? ¿Y ahora me pides que lo deje correr porque ha prometido portarse bien?

-Raikage-sama...-contestó Naruto mientras miraba al suelo.- Yo también perdí un brazo durante la guerra, créame que se a lo que se refiere. Y el también. ¿Tenemos que perder el otro brazo para que empecemos a perdonar?

-Maldita sea mocoso...- exclamó el rubio de kumo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.- me caes bien, y eres un buen amigo de mi hermano. Solo por ello Kumo se abstendrá con la misma condición que el país del hierro.- Naruto sonrió con sinceridad mientras se erguía. La vuelta de Sasuke ahora sí que era probable.- pero eres consciente de que de cara al publico no podemos otorgarle el perdón sin dárselo también a Kabuto ¿no? No en los mismos términos, eso sería injusto, pero si que tendríamos que librarle de la pena capital...

-Soy consciente, según Sasuke, Kabuto también ha cambiado, incluso le salvó la vida. Podrían mantenerlo vigilado en algún sitio...- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, haciendo correr una enorme gota de sudor por la nuca de todos los presentes. A veces se preguntaban como un ninja tan poderoso podía tener unas ocurrencias tan irreflexivas.

-Bueno... supongo que podríamos mantenerlo bajo arresto dentro de alguna población, vigilarlo de manera estrecha, y sellar su chakra para que no vuelva a desarrollar habilidades ninja nunca mas...- expuso Tsunade, ligeramente mas calmada.- Konoha se ofrece a ello.- todos los presentes asintieron, mostrando su aprobación.

-Bien, pues quedan acordadas la amnistía condicional de Sasuke Uchiha por su labor en la gran guerra y la condena de Kabuto a arresto sellado. Será impopular entre la población, pero ya está votado...- concluyo el raikage.- Eso si, en el caso de Orochimaru, conociendo la terrible naturaleza de sus crímenes y viendo su posterior fuga tras la guerra, este consejo no tendrá piedad. Su condena es la muerte, salvo que alguien quiera decir algo... ¿nadie? Bien, pues se levanta la sesión. Espero que Kami-sama me recompense por haber sido clemente hoy y me libre de un concierto de bee durante meses...


	2. Nuevos tiempos

**Enrique-Osornio-Machado:** Gracias, en ello estamos trabajando, ya tengo escritos catorce, y los iré publicando cada jueves noche y lunes noche, salvo imprevistos. Los publicaría todos, pero entonces tardaríais más en ver uno nuevo, sin contar que estoy en una fase de la trama... complicada, digamos que tengo que pensarlo bien. Veremos si os gusta cómo avanza.

 **Bueno, aqui llega El Primer capítulo oficial después del prólogo. Tendré que presentar a los nuevos personajes y empezar a desarrollar la trama, digamos que para hacer la tortilla, primero tienes que tener los ingredientes. Quiero aclarar que, a pesar de que pone que es una historia de romance y aventura, es bastante más complejo, tendrá drama, comedia...**

 **Es un placer tener ya mis primeros favs y follows, espero no decepcionar, ¡un saludo!**

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- _ **Aaaaaaaaaa**_ \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia.

* * *

 **OPENING:** /umYdoSgKnfY (Anthem of The lonely- Nine lashes)

 **A heart made of stone, callous and bone, fracture and tear it out. To let it go and to think I called it my own, and I would have never thought the pain could grow**

( _Se ve a Naruto de niño, llorando solo en medio de un gentío del que sólo se ven siluetas negras y ojos rojos. Luego pasa a una imagen de Sasuke sobre el inconsciente en El Valle del fin_ )

 **So I'll break it knowing what you said. The pain is what you make it. Sadly you are so mistaken, I will take you with a grain and step into the changes. Throw away the empty heart**

( _se muestra la escena de ero sannin muriendo contra pain. Ahora pasa a una de Naruto sosteniendo a Neji mientras este muere en la guerra, y por último una de Sakura cayendo inconsciente ante el genjutsu de Sasuke tras la batalla con kaguya)_

 **Right now never want to leave this place and right now see it in a different way. So right now, even if you take me on, I'll stand the lonely. Stand the lonely**

( _Se puede ver a Naruto muriendo en el suelo tras su última batalla contra Sasuke, con kurama al lado brillando y Sakura reanimandolo entre lágrimas. Luego sale una del colgante de remolino tallado en jade que le regaló Sakura)_

 **It's harder to know just where to go if only the stars aligned. The sunsets glowed. I don't need a calm in a storm or something to scream about with empty lungs**

( _Sakura evita besar a Naruto y sale corriendo, Naruto se queda mirando al suelo con tristeza. Después se le puede ver combatiendo a un ejército en su modo bijuu con kurama, para luego gritar y destruir la imagen con una gigantesca oleada de poder y llamas anaranjadas)_

 **So I'll break it knowing what you said. The pain is what you make it. Sadly you are so mistaken, I will take you with a grain and step into the changes. Throw away the empty heart**

( _Primer plano de Naruto vestido de negro con una máscara de un zorro sonriente de porcelana y un peto y armadura metálicos observando de noche konoha en medio de la lluvia, con las gotas resbalando suavemente por el contorno de los ojos de la máscara, para luego ver en el horizonte, entre edificios derruidos, un inmenso árbol blanco y a miles de personas envueltas en lianas blancas colgando de sus ramas)_

 **Right now never want to leave this place and right now see it in a different way. So right now, even if you take me on, I'll stand the lonely. Stand the lonely**

( _Naruto con esa máscara de zorro, acompañado de cuatro figuras, una con una máscara de mono, otra de serpiente, otra de dragón y otra de conejo en un fondo negro. Se van apagando hasta que sólo queda Naruto)_

 **Right now**

( _Naruto arrodillado en el suelo, cubierto de raíces blancas, con Sakura abrazándole desde la espalda. Lentamente, ella desaparece en la oscuridad junto a las raíces, dejándole sólo, mientras un ser hecho de esas raíces blancas sonrie y muestra dos ojos púrpuras anillados)_

 **never want to leave this place and right now see it in a different way. So right now, even if you take me on, I'll stand the lonely. Stand the lonely**

( _Naruto luchando contra un ser parecido a un zetsu pero con grandes garras que extiende una inmensa mandibula de lamprea para morderle, una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos violeta aparece y lo defiende con unas hebras brillantes de seda plateada que flotan en el aire a modo de tentáculos. Pasa a una lucha contra un gigantesca serpiente azul brillante con cuatro brazos con espadas de hueso, y Naruto estalla en llamas anaranjadas que ocupan toda la imagen, quedándose sólo un ojo en un azul intenso y otro femenino de pupila violeta)_

 **Right now**

( _Naruto abrazando a Shion, Shion desaparece y Naruto se queda a oscuras y sólo, y se deja caer de rodillas. A su espalda, se vislumbra entre la oscuridad la cabeza de un inmenso lobo negro, enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente en su dirección)_

 **never want to leave this place and right now see it in a different way. So right now, even if you take me on, I'll stand the lonely. Stand the lonely**

( _Naruto combatiendo contra un enemigo con una máscara de anbu anacrónica blanca y negra, se cruzan en la pelea Sasuke intentando golpearlo con una espada de rayo y fallando, luego Sakura con un puñetazo al suelo que destruye el campo de batalla y le obliga a saltar, oscureciéndose la Haruno mientras sus ojos se vuelven negros. Cuando intenta contraatacar, el enemigo es sostenido por decenas de hebras plateadas y brillantes como las que se vieron antes. Al final el enmascarado estalla en inmensas llamas negras, y Naruto lo hace en llamas anaranjadas, que chocan como olas contra un acantilado_ )

 **NARUTO GAIDEN: KITSUNE NO KIBO**

* * *

- **No tendrías que haberte escapado de las clases, cachorro...** \- Dijo Kurama con tranquilidad.

- _Venga Kurama, dudo que saltarme una hora de clases para esto vaya a arruinarme._ \- Exclamó Naruto en su paisaje mental mientras se rascaba la nuca.- _Además, necesito hacer esto, tebayo..._

Naruto se encontraba a los pies de un árbol cerca de la puerta de la aldea con el viento meciendo la manga vacía de su característica chaqueta naranja donde debería de estar su brazo derecho. Sabía que por ahí saldría Sasuke, y necesitaba darle esa bandana ninja que perdió en su primera pelea en el valle del fin. Había esperado años para ello, era el último paso a dar en la recuperación de su casi hermano. Su forma de decirle que era hora de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y dejarle un recordatorio de ello. En cierta manera, se encontraba hasta nervioso, había sufrido mucho estos años para conseguir llegar a este preciso instante. Al fin su promesa estaba cumplida, su amigo estaba a salvo. Y además, al fin podría confesarse a cierta chica pelirrosada.

- **Mira cachorro, ahí están. Y ya que pensabas en ella, mira quien se asoma también.** \- Apuntó Kurama, de la que Naruto dirigía su mirada hacia las puertas de konoha.

Sasuke caminaba despacio a la derecha del grupo, con su palidez habitual y ese ojo negro, mientras su pelo largo y negro tapaba su rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo, vestido con esa chaqueta negra con el brazo izquierdo vacío y esos pantalones grises tan sobrios. El muy cabezota no había aceptado el injerto del brazo izquierdo que le había ofrecido oba-chan, a pesar de estar a punto de iniciar un largo viaje por el mundo, con esa ridícula excusa de expiación personal. Que se quede un mes sin comer ramen, ESO es un sacrificio. Ese brazo, en cambio, podría hacerle falta. En cuanto a Sakura... ese pelo rosa es inconfundible. Y ahora, con ese flequillo que se había dejado, le gustaba aun mas. Llevaba también ese vestido color vino que tan bien le sentaba, marcando esas curvas que lo volvían completamente loco, con esos pechos de tamaño mediano cubiertos de forma recatada y esas piernas firmes. Gracias a su olfato agudizado, cortesía de Kurama, pudo captar su perfume. Es que hasta esa fragancia era perfecta.

Presto atención a la situación, aunque no podía apenas oír. Sakura contaba algo al pelinegro, mientras este mantenía su pose estoica de chico malo, como siempre. Naruto todavía rumiaba el que la pelirrosa quisiese o no a Sasuke, tanto que le había costado tomar la decisión de confesarse a Sakura por no estar seguro de los sentimientos de la Haruno. Ya el hecho de que la mujer que amaba pudiese acabar con otra persona le enfadaba sobremanera, aunque era capaz de asumirlo con una condición, que esa persona la hiciese feliz. Como ella se merecía. Y ahí estaba una de las causas del máximo enfado de Naruto: conocía al uchiha y a la haruno como ninguno, y tenía claro que Sasuke jamás podría hacerla feliz. Vale que era su mejor amigo, y que ella tenía derecho a elegir, pero era difícil no ponerse nervioso al pensar que la mujer que le quitaba el sueño podría acabar desperdiciando su vida con un esposo que la dejase sola durante meses y la sometiese a ser un ama de casa en la tétrica mansión uchiha, o a acompañarlo en sus infinitos viajes como una nómada. Porque Naruto tenía claro que el Uchiha jamás se quedaría estático en konoha como un jounin normal, y que desde luego jamás se encargaría de las labores del hogar. Incluso dudaba que tuviese la empatía suficiente para preocuparse por saber que podía necesitar su esposa. Salió de sus pensamientos sólo para acrecentar su mal presentimiento. Con un suave gesto, el uchiha poso las yemas de dos dedos sobre la frente de Sakura, y la dijo algo que la sorprendió y sonrojó. No sabía que le había dicho, pero era difícil sorprender así a la ojijade. Y más aun que Sasuke mostrase un gesto de afecto. Algo en su corazón le dolía, y Kurama se dio cuenta.

- **¿Estás bien Naruto?** \- preguntó el kitsune preocupado. Cuando le llamaba por su nombre es que la cosa era seria.

- _Si... Si Kurama. No te preocupes. Seguro que no será nada lo que estén hablando._ \- Se auto convenció Naruto.

- **Por lo que parece, y viendo su reacción, no se qué decirte amigo... ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer con respecto a ella?**

- _Si Kurama. Es algo que tengo que hacer, me lo prometí a mí mismo hace mucho y lo voy a cumplir. Tengo que confesarme a ella, decirle lo que siento. Y acatar la respuesta que toque... No me perdonaría jamás no hacerlo._

- **Bueno, es tu decisión, ya sabes que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti mocoso. Pero espera un tiempo y acércate poco a poco, ya sabes que ahora estaréis todos bastante ocupados, tú con tus clases y ella con los heridos de la guerra. Y recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo.** \- dijo solemnemente el kitsune.- **_En lo bueno, y en lo malo..._**

- _Lo sé Kurama... eres un buen amigo_.- Respondió Naruto sonriendo dentro de su paisaje mental.- _Muchas gracias. Y ahora vamos con el teme, que todavía se me escapa..._

- _ **En lo bueno, y en lo malo, Naruto...**_

* * *

El consejo gokage se encontraba reunido para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros, a 6 meses del fin de la guerra. Habían pasado un par de meses desde el fin del conflicto, se había hecho recuento de bajas, enterrado a los caídos, concedido condecoraciones y organizado las fuerzas de reconstrucción. Todo estaba encaminado al inicio de una nueva era, y como tal, eran necesarios nuevos y jóvenes líderes que la guiasen por el camino correcto. Y uno de ellos era un hombre de mediana edad llamado Sanada. Su pelo castaño, con un mechón blanco en su corto flequillo, encajaba perfecto con su anguloso rostro marcado con un suave bigote y una perilla y su piel ligeramente pálida. Su figura, de complexión media, estaba aderezada con un elegante traje que le hacía lucir más atractivo. Sanada hacía recuento de los presentes desde su asiento. Daimyos, escoltas, burócratas... los conocía a todos ya, sabía que sólo les interesaba el dinero, así que con tener sus economías prósperas bastaba para que no molestasen. Solo le interesaban los kages.

En Kumo, el herido Raikage A. había abdicado, cansado de su cargo y prestando un ultimo servicio dirigiendo personalmente la reconstrucción y reestructuración de su aldea y sus ninjas. Quizás este gesto le había hecho mas mal que bien a su sucesor como Raikage, un joven ninja de pelo rubio platino y piel morena llamado Darui, el único usuario conocido del temido rayo negro. Un joven inteligente y un gran héroe de guerra, pero una persona ajena a temas de infraestructuras y administración de activos, aunque su carácter reflexivo le podría ser de ayuda. Sanada no le veía muy preparado, hubiese sido mucho mejor para su formación servir como asistente de A. un par de años, pero confiaba en que sus excelentes asesores civiles le guiasen en la dirección correcta. Le acompañaban dos ninjas, como era costumbre: una mujer rubia y callada con los pechos mas grandes que había visto en su vida (y con perdón de la gran tsunade) y el hermano del anterior Raikage y jinchuriki de Hachibi, Bee, que en ese momento practicaba sus poses de rapeo.

En Kiri, la guapísima Mizukage, Mei Terumi, había aprovechado el cambio de era para al fin librarse del tedioso papeleo y delegar su cargo en un joven espadachín de pelo gris oscuro, gafas, piel pálida y complexión similar a la de Sanada llamado Chojuro. Tenía madera de mizukage, ya que era un joven responsable y capaz, pero su timidez natural no le hacía ningún bien. Ademas, su aldea no se encontraba en un estado muy aceptable: tras salir de una sangrienta guerra civil que la había dejado sin lineas de sangre apenas, ahora había sufrido graves bajas en la gran guerra shinobi. Sus fondos eran prácticamente cero, por lo que su supervivencia dependía de la ayuda externa. Flaqueaban a Chojuro Mei, que quería acompañarle en su primera reunión, y un ninja veterano de pose marcial con un parche en el ojo llamado Aö.

Con respecto a Suna, era la única aldea sin cambios en su dirección. Su extraordinario Kazekage pelirrojo, Sabaku no Gaara, gobernaba el país de manera más que eficiente, demostrando una gran inteligencia tanto en el ámbito militar como en el civil, y su carácter analítico y firme era de gran ayuda. Un excelente candidato a nuevo líder de la alianza shinobi, aunque Suna carecía de la influencia necesaria dentro de la alianza para imponerse con claridad, no en vano había sufrido graves bajas en la guerra al soportar con la mayoría de sus fuerzas la batalla en el desierto contra los kages revividos y luego contra madara. Ademas su país era principalmente un desierto: podían acumular grandes fuerzas gracias a sus recursos naturales, pero les costaba mucho recuperarse si las perdían. Le acompañaban su fiel asistente y hermano, Kankuro, envuelto en esa extraña túnica negra con capucha y con la piel de la cara pintada con esas tonalidades púrpuras que destacaban sobre la pintura blanca de base; y su flamante y hermosa prometida, Matsuri, una mujer de pelo corto color caoba, ojos marrones y de fina figura con unos pechos de tamaño mediano, vestida con un elegante kimono color amarillo.

En Konoha, la anciana (al menos en edad) Tsunade había renunciado a su aburrido cargo en favor del ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi, un individuo de complexión media, pelo gris en punta, piel ligeramente tostada, una visible cicatriz vertical en el ojo izquierdo y una máscara cubriéndole la boca y nariz, un extraordinario ninja, buen general y excelente estratega. No tenía mucha experiencia con su cargo de hokage y menos aún en asuntos políticos, principalmente por el handicap de no dirigir un clan principal de konoha y no asistir apenas a las reuniones de su consejo. Pero eso iba a cambiar, para bien o para mal, su cargo lo exigía, y Sanada tenía la certeza de que ese peligris sería alguien competente en la gestión de su aldea. Ademas, su papel en la guerra y el poder de konoha, que aún después de una gran guerra seguía siendo inmenso, le aupaban a ser un serio candidato a líder de la alianza shinobi. Le flanqueaban una bellísima mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verde jade, con un elegante kimono color lavanda con un círculo a la espalda que dejaba entrever una figura envidiable, que charlaba con tranquilidad con su hokage. Se llamaba Sakura Haruno, como sabía de muy buena tinta Sanada. Y junto a el, hablando entre risas con killer bee, se encontraba el que seguramente era el actual mejor ninja del mundo, el héroe de la gran guerra y jinchuriki del kitsune más poderoso, un joven de cabello amarillo, ojos azules y con tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, Uzumaki Naruto, el relámpago naranja de Konoha, que haciendo honor a su apodo vestía una camisa naranja y unos pantalones negros. Sorprendía también el hecho de que tuviese los dos brazos, puesto que se suponía que había perdido uno durante la guerra, pero los avances en medicina ninja habían posibilitado injertarle uno nuevo, que se encontraba ahora completamente vendado.

Sanada no podía evitar admirar a ese joven, a pesar de ser hijo del gran enemigo de Iwa, no en vano había ganado prácticamente el sólo la guerra, por mucho que mostrase una gran humildad y hablase del trabajo en equipo. Era un ninja con un gran futuro por delante: era poderoso, era carismático y tenía madera de líder. Sería hokage ya si no fuese por su gran debilidad: una formación mediocre. Algunos lo atribuían a una limitada inteligencia, pero Sanada sabía que era sólo falta de madurez. Sólo había que recordar como era capaz de idear estrategias brillantes en medio de una batalla para saber que no era un idiota. Atribuía más esa mediocridad a su carácter díscolo en lo referente a su formación: había superado por los pelos su formación en la academia (una formación sospechosamente mediocre, si le permitían añadir al ninja castaño), abandonado su carrera oficial como ninja para entrenar con el legendario sannin de los sapos (una gran oportunidad, pero a costa de no trabajar los aspectos básicos de su formación, parte vital) y rehusado retomarla a su regreso para perseguir a un ninja renegado del casi extinto clan uchiha (siendo así un genin de 17 años, hasta en eso innovaba). Y aun así, podía conquistar una nación el solo si le apetecía. Una auténtica maravilla.

Y llegaba a Iwa, y por lo tanto a él, Sanada, nuevo tsuchikage. La repentina muerte de Onoki tras la guerra les había sorprendido a todos, no en vano era el hombre más resistente que existía en la tierra, pero no pudo superar al mayor enemigo de todos: el tiempo. Y quizás el sobreesfuerzo de su batalla contra los individuos del edo tensei (en especial el terrorífico Madara) y la posterior contra el juubi y Uchiha obito la había acelerado. Un buen día, tras unas semanas recuperándose, no se despertó de la cama. El consejo inmediatamente se reunió para nombrar un nuevo kage, siendo la candidata mas obvia la nieta del gran onoki, Kurotsuchi, pero el consejo llegó a la conclusión que era demasiado joven (no tenía más que 18 años) y que en esos tiempos se necesitaba un gobernante más enfocado a la economía y reconstrucción que al poder ninja. Y ahí entraba Sanada, un político hábil y un gestor sin igual, que no destacaba mucho en el campo shinobi, pero que sí había demostrado una capacitación mas que de sobra para el cargo en los citados ámbitos. Era el perfecto Tsuchikage de transición para enseñar a Kurotsuchi el cargo y retirarse cuando la chica estuviese preparada, así que ella era su principal asistente. Les acompañaba Akatsuchi, un hombre de pelo negro, anchísima mandíbula y gran complexión que ya había escoltado con efectividad al anterior kage.

La reunión dio comienzo, procediendo cada kage nuevo a dar un discurso de investidura ante el resto de kages. No fue muy reseñable lo que decían, Sanada notaba que esos discursos estaban prefijados, el clásico "prometo ser un buen kage y nos espera un gran futuro". Solo le llamó la atención ese "¡Así se habla Kakashi-Sensei, tebayo!" que sonó con fuerza al terminar el Rokundaime hokage su discurso. Quizás ese ninja rubio también necesitaba "un poco" de educación en etiqueta y protocolo, pensó Sanada con una gran gota en la nuca, como todos los presentes, y estas se agrandaron aun más cuando su femenina acompañante de piel de porcelana le dio un fuerte coscorrón. No todos los días ves a una joven adolescente reprender así al ninja mas poderoso del mundo. Y era el turno del Yondaime Tsuchikage, Sanada, que se levantó de forma solemne y carraspeó ligeramente, preparando a la audiencia para otro tedioso discurso calcado a los tres anteriores. Pero, en ese momento, Sanada apoyó las manos en su mesa, fijando su mirada al frente.

-Consejo Gokage, es un honor estar aquí. Tenía preparado un bello discurso en éstas hojas, como mis predecesores... pero creo que podemos ignorarlo.- Y sanada rompió el discurso, sorprendiendo a los presentes.- _Ahora sí que tengo vuestra atención._ \- pensó mientras sonreía internamente. Un buen discurso debe de empezar despertando al público.- Hermanos kages, no os hablare de mi cargo, no podría decir nada que el gran Onoki-sama no haya demostrado ya. Hoy os hablare de mi. Se que muchos de vosotros no me conocíais hasta hoy. Ni soy un shinobi legendario, como mis hermanos hokage o kazekage; ni un grandioso héroe de guerra, como mis hermanos raikage y mizukage. Sabe Kami-sama que, a nivel de poder, harían falta varios yo para igualar a uno de ustedes, y ya ni hablo del gran héroe de la guerra, Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo señalando al rubio, que sonreía nervioso ante las miradas de admiración de muchos de los presentes. Incluso Kurotsuchi le miraba con ese brillo en los ojos tan revelador, como se fijó Sanada.- Entonces, os preguntareis, ¿Que hace este debilucho con ese sagrado sombrero? Sólo puedo daros una respuesta: somos hijos de nuestro tiempo. Mi predecesor, como él de cada uno de mis hermanos.- Y les señaló uno por uno, centrando su atención.- era un hijo de la guerra. Un shinobi fuerte, un guerrero sin igual, un excelente estratega. Pero ya no estamos en guerra. Gracias a esta alianza, a éste milagro, nuestros hijos pueden crecer en paz, sin guerras, y para aprovecharlo hace falta un nuevo tipo de dirigentes, uno que guíe a la prosperidad y a la paz, no a través de las armas, si no del diálogo. Veo a los nuevos kages, y no puedo evitar sentirme esperanzado, veo juventud y experiencia, veo inteligencia y motivación, todo ello unido. Eso es lo que le doy a Iwagakure, y lo que le ofrezco a esta alianza. Unión. Porque juntos somos fuertes. Y por eso invito a que esta mesa aumente su tamaño. Somos seis en un continente de decenas, y la paz de verdad sólo se alcanzara con el diálogo de todos. Así que mi primera moción como miembro del consejo gokage es ampliar esta alianza, incluir a las naciones menores. Trabajo, diálogo, esfuerzo y fuerza mediante la unión de todos. Esa es mi oferta a esta alianza, muchas gracias.- y terminó el discurso con una amable sonrisa, quedándose de pie frente a la audiencia.

El consejo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, haciendo temer a Sanada que su discurso hubiera sido demasiado directo y que ni con esa medida de presión indirecta como era quedarse de pie iba a lograr reconocimiento. Aunque él ya lo había hablado absolutamente todo con su Daimyo y estaban deacuerdo. Pero en ese momento, Uzumaki Naruto aplaudió. Y a el se fueron sumando otros. Hasta que los presentes irrumpieron en un fuerte aplauso. Todo salía bien. Tras unos segundos, Mifune, el líder samurai del país del hierro y mediador del consejo gokage, tomó la palabra.

-Sabio discurso, Sanada-dono. Y el consejo lo debatirá, pero es más apremiante la elección de un líder. Una alianza sin cabeza no podrá jamás alcanzar los objetivos que has marcado.- repuso con serenidad.

-Por supuesto, pero creo sinceramente que la elección de nuestro líder es sencilla, tan sencilla que creía que ya estaba decidido.- argumentó con tranquilidad Sanada, sabedor de que su discurso, unido al hecho de seguir de pie, le había dado la primera intervención en un tema tan vital.- Con todo el respeto a mis hermanos Mizukage-dono y Raikage-dono, nuestra inexperiencia, tanto en este consejo en mi caso como en la vida en el suyo, es un factor que nos imposibilita para acceder al puesto. La alianza necesita un líder veterano, y aquí sólo reúnen esas condiciones nuestros hermanos hokage-dono y kazekage-dono.- Muchos de los presentes asintieron. Todo iba bien.- Y he aquí donde vuelvo a lo que dije en mi discurso: esta alianza debe de aunar juventud y experiencia. Por ello creo que es hora de apostar por un candidato joven con años de experiencia como Kazekage-dono. Aunque si Hokage-dono quiere aportar algún apunte, querría oír su propuesta.

Toda la audiencia se giró para mirar a Kakashi, que con tranquilidad se levantó de su asiento. A pesar de su máscara, se le oía bastante bien, cosa que le llamaba la atención a Sanada. _¿Que habrá bajo esa mascara?_ Se preguntaba mientras escuchaba. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir, al fin y al cabo, negar lo que decía y ofrecerse como único candidato sería una muestra de ambición por su parte que sería mal recibida por el resto de kages, y en especial por su gran aliado Gaara. Era una crónica de una muerte anunciada, cortesía de haber disfrutado de la iniciativa en ese debate.

-Hermanos gokage, las palabras de tsuchikage-dono me han parecido correctas, y llenas de sabiduría. Cierto es que puedo ser un candidato a líder de la alianza, pero es mas cierto aún que Gaara-dono ha demostrado méritos y cualidades más que de sobra para acceder al cargo. Por parte de Konoha, y con el permiso de mi Daimyo, apoyaremos la candidatura de Gaara como líder de la alianza.

Uno a uno, el resto de kages fueron votando a favor de la propuesta de Gaara como líder de la alianza. Tras un discurso de agradecimiento bastante clásico del pelirrojo, se dio paso a la propuesta de Sanada. A pesar de su sugerencia de incluir al menos a 10 naciones secundarias, el consejo gokage, por iniciativa de konoha (y entre algún gesto de desaprobación del héroe rubio que fue silenciado por esa mirada de furia falta de compasión de su acompañante pelirrosada. _"Esa chica si que sabe controlarle, me pregunto si serán..."_ pensó Sanada) propuso que fuesen solo cinco, para guardar el equilibrio y asegurar una mayoría de las grandes naciones gracias al país del hierro. Tras un intenso debate que fue justo por donde Sanada quería (todo era saber que necesitaba cada nación), se acordó que se uniesen al consejo el daimyo del país del río , cuyas reservas de oro eran vitales para la recuperación de Kiri y Suna; el kage del país de la cascada, que contaba con unas fuerzas militares excelentes y buenos recursos, y que tradicionalmente había sido dejado de lado en estas alianzas; y el kage del país de la hierba, vecino y aliado del país de la cascada y vital por sus reservas de alimento.

En cuanto a los dos últimos, Sanada tuvo que emplear toda su preparación política para convencer al consejo de aceptar a Amegakure y Otogakure como nuevos miembros. Con respecto a Ame, nadie olvidaba que fue la principal base de Akatsuki, hogar del infame pain, y que se caracterizaba por aceptar misiones de dudosa reputación. Sanada logró convencer a los miembros suficientes argumentando que si eso era así era por la falta de control de las naciones elementales sobre Amegakure, problema que se solucionaría una vez dentro de la alianza; y que no era la primera nación con muchas bases de delincuentes internacionales, en referencia a Kiri, que inmediatamente voto a favor de la adhesión de Ame. En cuanto a Oto, en Konoha y Suna todavía estaba reciente la traición de orochimaru en los exámenes chuunin. Sanada logró convencerlos argumentando lo obvio: Suna había colaborado en ese ataque y había cambiado, ¿Por qué Oto no?. Eso sin contar que, a pesar de encontrarse en medio de la zona de conflicto, inexplicablemente apenas había sufrido los estragos de la guerra, por lo que dejarlo fuera de la alianza era ganarse un potencial enemigo con una fuerza militar peligrosa. Tras esto y algunos asuntos de menor importancia relativos a la reconstrucción del mundo shinobi, concluyo el consejo de forma solemne.

* * *

Ese consejo casi asesina al pobre Naruto, fue casi peor que esas sesiones de rehabilitación que tuvo tras la guerra. Había aguantado milagrosamente sin dormirse esos discursos de Darui, Chojuro y Kakashi, y solo había recibido como recompensa un coscorrón por parte de su amada pelirrosada. Vale que a lo mejor no era el momento de felicitar a pleno grito a kakashi-sensei, pero no era para tanto. Sólo le había llamado la atención el discurso del nuevo tsuchikage, con el que coincidía plenamente, y así lo había expresado al levantarse a aplaudir sin preocuparse por nadie. Unir a todas las naciones en paz era su sueño, y ese hombre parecía compartirlo. Una voz le despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto kun, ¿que te pareció la reunión?- preguntó una sonriente kurotsuchi, que había aprovechado que su líder estaba charlando con otros asistentes para entablar conversación con el uzumaki.

-¡Kurotsuchi chan!- ese sufijo cariñoso provocó un notable sonrojo en la aludida. A decir verdad, a Naruto le parecía un gesto adorable el que ponía la nieta del anterior tsuchikage cuando se sonrojaba, era sin duda una chica preciosa. Habían trabado amistad desde el fin de la guerra, gracias a las numerosas visitas que hizo el pelirrubio a iwa como escolta de los médicos de konoha al anciano Onoki para intentar curar sus últimos achaques. Aunque todavía no entendía el motivo de esos sonrojos, sobre todo cuando con el resto se mostraba como una chica decidida. Le había preguntado a Sakura sobre eso, pero solo se había ganado un puñetazo de la pelirrosa y tenerla un tanto hostil en cada visita a Iwa...- pues un poco larga la verdad, me cuesta mucho seguir estas cosas... Por cierto, te traje unos de estos.- comentó con una gran sonrisa el uzumaki mientras sacaba unos dangos de vainilla de una bolsa cercana, los favoritos de la morena.

-¡Gracias Naruto kun!- exclamó la kunoichi mientras saltaba a abrazar al ojiazul.

Tras darse cuenta de la cercanía, y junto a un extraño carraspeo que pareció provenir de la zona donde estaba Sakura, kurotsuchi se separó con un gran sonrojo del Uzumaki. Siguieron hablando un rato sobre la reunión, hasta que Naruto fue educadamente reclamado a su espalda. Allí se encontraba el nuevo Tsuchikage, ese tal Sanada.

-Naruto-Sama, Kurotsuchi, espero no interrumpir nada...- comentó con un tono jocoso el alto dignatario. Kurotsuchi se excusó rápidamente, claramente avergonzada, y regresó con el resto de su comitiva tras despedirse con un beso en la mejilla del uzumaki - es un honor conocerte, quería presentarme en persona.- dijo con una amable sonrisa Sanada. Naruto le estrechó la mano devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Sanada-San! Es un honor también para mi conocerte.- contestó Naruto.

-¿Que te pareció la reunión? Se que suelen ser aburridas, te entiendo si no prestaste mucha atención, yo al principio era igual.- dijo riéndose comedidamente.

-Si bueno, no se, yo prefiero ir mas al grano en estas cosas. Aunque me encantó tu discurso, ¡fue muy bueno!.- exclamó mientras daba una palmada en la espalda de Sanada y sonreía. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le miró apesadumbrado.

-Gracias, lo cierto es que era algo que deseaba decir. Aunque lamento que la alianza solo quiera incluir a 5 naciones y no a más... siguen pensando únicamente en clave de poder, y no en lo necesario: unirnos todos para lograr la paz. Eso lo aprendí de ti, Naruto.- contestó Sanada mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Naruto y este sonreía aun mas. Al parecer, sus palabras no habían caído en saco roto.- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu novia?

-¿Novia? ¿A... A que se refiere, Sanada-San?.- preguntó Naruto desconcertado

-llámame Sanada, Naruto.- Dijo Sanada mientras se reía.- Me refiero a esa chica del cabello rosa, se nota que hay mucha complicidad entre los dos. Y entre nosotros, te entiendo, a mi también me encantan las chicas con cara de angel y mucho carácter, mi mujer era así.

-Emmm... Sakura-chan no es mi novia... bueno, me encantaría... pero sólo somos amigos...- respondió Naruto, bajando la mirada.

-Espero que sea "de momento", Naruto.- repuso Sanada. Le sorprendía la sinceridad del joven.- Yo que tu la invitaría a ese restaurante elegante que esta a dos calles de la entrada del palacio. Diles que vas de mi parte, así os darán una buena mesa y os harán precio, que me conocen.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gra... Gracias, ¡Muchas gracias, Sanada!- Respondió Naruto con emoción, antes de dirigirse con prisa hacia Sakura mientras Sanada contemplaba todo con una sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que era una idea brillante, pensó Naruto. Sakura había estado rara estos últimos meses: solía pasar un tiempo distante, como si estuviese enfadada con él por algo, para después volver a hablarle repentinamente y aceptar sus invitaciones al Ichiraku, siempre pagando a medias claro, y eso tenía a Naruto hecho un lío. A lo mejor a Sakura le gustaría ir a un restaurante mas elegante, que le mostrase que era capaz de ser algo más que el idiota que todo el mundo le consideraba. Estaba seguro de que había hecho grandes avances, Sakura ya no estaba melancólica, como solía estar a veces antes, incluso cada vez se la veía mas cómoda con el (si es que se podía más): solían pasar todo el día juntos, hasta había tenido un arranque de celos, al menos según Kurama, cuando unas admiradoras de Naruto le habían prácticamente asaltado en medio de una de sus divertidas cenas. Naruto solo sabía que se había llevado uno de esos dolorosos puñetazos cortesía de la pelirrosada, un par de horas inconsciente, un día en vigilancia en el hospital y una pared de un edificio a pagar. Que sí, que Sakura-chan le había pedido perdón, incluso se la veía mas afectada de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a ese carácter explosivo, pero Naruto no era muy bueno para entender el porqué de la forma de actuar de las mujeres. Pero todavía sentía que necesitaba algo especial para declararse, y ese algo podría ser una cita en un buen restaurante.

- **Hazlo cachorro, no la vas a tener mejor.** \- Dijo tranquilamente el Zorro de 9 colas, desperezándose de su siesta.

Naruto se paró frente a Sakura, que leía tranquilamente un libro de medicina en un banco, con las piernas cruzadas. Naruto no pudo evitar contemplar esos monumentos que su Sakura-chan tenía por piernas, eran firmes, largas y bien torneadas, perfectas para perderse en ellas. Kurama le consiguió despertar de su ensoñación justo cuando Sakura levantaba la vista.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Conseguiste enterarte de lo importante de la reunión? ¿O estuviste muy ocupado... hablando?- preguntó la pelirrosada con cierto resquemor mirando en dirección a Kurotsuchi.- Porque te vi muy distraído durante los discursos. Si quieres ser hokage, esto será habitual- añadió Sakura con una suave sonrisa.

-Bueno, de la mayoría, todo es ponerse, tebayo. Por cierto... - dijo rascándose la nuca.- ...estas preciosa con ese peinado nuevo Sakura-Chan.

-baka... -Sakura no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. Estaba un poco insegura con su nuevo peinado, pero Naruto le había disipado las dudas en un momento.- ¿lo dices para que no te dé otro coscorrón?

-Lo digo porque es verdad Sakura chan... y ya que estamos para librarme de un coscorrón por no ser detallista- respondió con un tono jocoso y una gran sonrisa el uzumaki, a lo que la joven respondió con una carcajada. Le encantaba verla sonreír, estaba preciosa, así que procuraba hacer estas bromas a menudo- Emm... Sakura-chan...- continuó Naruto con algo de nerviosismo mientras hacía su clásico gesto de rascarse la nuca. En ese sentido, era un libro abierto.- Me han hablado muy bien de un restaurante cercano, y me preguntaba si querrías... ir conmigo...

-¿No será otro de ramen no? Siempre estás comiendo lo mismo, deberías de alimentarte mejor...

-No no, no es uno de ramen. Es uno... elegante, en serio, me lo ha recomendado Sanada-san.- contestó Naruto rápidamente, dirigiéndola otra de sus sonrisas. Esa sonrisa nunca fallaba, y la cara de sorpresa de Sakura demostraba que había acertado.

-Ah... pues ya me has dado curiosidad. Vale, me parece bien, ¿a que hora quedamos?

-A las 8:30 te paso a buscar por tu habitación. Ah, y no lleves dinero, esta la pago yo.- Dijo Naruto con decisión. Sakura se sorprendió aún mas.

-¿Pagas tu? ¿Por... Por qué?- preguntó con una pequeña vacilación Sakura.

-Es que... si no te importa... querría que esta vez fuese una cita, Sakura-chan. ¿Te parece bien?- En ese momento Naruto no veía importante ni tan siquiera respirar. Solo quería que Sakura respondiese. Y si era posible, que fuese sí.

Sakura por un momento pareció pensarlo. Tras unos segundos que a Naruto le parecieron años, se sonrojo ligeramente y le miró a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa inmensa.

-Vale Naruto. Tengamos una cita.-

* * *

Sanada se desperezó lentamente tras una buena celebración post consejo. A su lado, una joven rubia de cuerpo escultural con dos largas trenzas a la espalda dormía agotada tras una sesión de duro sexo. Lo bueno de su cargo es que no le faltaban oportunidades como esta para encontrar diversión con mujeres hermosas, y si no siempre podía dar una orden y ya tenía a varias kunoichis preparadas para cumplir diligentemente cualquier deseo de su líder. La reunión con los kages había ido perfectamente, tal y como él había planeado, y estaba de un excelente humor. Sus planes funcionaban bien.

Un toque en la puerta le llamó la atención, y se pudo oír a su diligente Akatsuchi anunciándole que tenía visita. Con tranquilidad se puso algo de ropa y le dijo a su escolta que le dejase pasar. Ya se imaginaba quien era. Una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto muy común paso andando con tranquilidad al piso, y ambos se fueron a la habitación del fondo, amueblada con una sencilla mesa y algunas sillas, ideal para charlar lejos de oídos indiscretos. Una vez dentro, y tras activar los sellos de silencio que Sanada había instalado específicamente, la mujer hablo.

-Te veo contento con la reunión de kages. Kukukuuu.- pronunció con los ojos en blanco y esa repugnante voz andrógina. La mujer solo era un instrumento, eso estaba claro, la verdadera serpiente estaría tan tranquila en alguna de sus madrigueras.

-Exacto, tal como imaginé. Nunca inicio una votación que no tenga ganada de antemano, y que el consejo gokage sea tan joven e inexperto en asuntos políticos me facilita muchísimo el trabajo.- contestó Sanada con tranquilidad, sentado en una de las sillas.- Han aceptado todo.

-Me sorprende, yo creí que rechazarían al menos a Otogakure, pero ya veo que no... y por lo que me cuentan mis pajaritos se que ya te has asegurado el apoyo de esas aldeas, kukukuuu.-

-Por supuesto, te repito que yo no me meto en un trabajo sin antes asegurarme de saber lo que hay. Oto, taki y Ame aportarán fuerzas militares, y el país de los ríos y de la hierba los recursos que necesito para tener a la alianza contenta. Las grandes naciones están tan arruinadas tras la guerra que no verán nada más que el oro, los recursos y la seguridad militar.

-Veo que lo tienes bien atado, Yondaime. Lo que me pregunto es por qué gaara como líder de la alianza, pudiendo poner al raikage, que es más manejable.- preguntó orochimaru desde su silla con interés. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba a un humano con esas habilidades de previsión.

-No importa lo fuerte que sea el kage, importa lo que necesite su pueblo y su sentido del deber. Tener a Gaara fijado como líder, con la limitación para actuar que eso conlleva, es vital en mi plan.- respondió Sanada encogiéndose de hombros. No le incomodaba hablar de esto con la serpiente, era un rival político... adecuado a su nivel.

-Y, aun así, ¿con Gaara de líder no perderías influencia? Te recuerdo que ese chico es inteligente, y tiene carisma.

-Te repito, no importa lo inteligente que sea, importan sus obligaciones. Y aun sorprendiéndome y jugándose el puesto para evitar mi plan, hay algo contra lo que no puede luchar: los daimyos. Los principales beneficiados de esta alianza son los daimyos, y ellos controlan el dinero de cada Kage. Harán lo que sea para mantener la alianza, y los tratados comerciales que ella conlleva, a flote, incluso acceder a nuestro plan. El único que podría provocarme problemas era el daimyo de hi no kuni, pero los otros diez le mantendrán sujeto.

-Bien, bueno, solo quería informarme para poder empezar con mis "experimentos", ahora que ya has dado el primer paso, ya sabes que la única razón por la que mantengo un perfil bajo es por nuestra alianza. Me alegra que colaboremos, Sanada, creo que podemos llevarnos muuuuy bien, kukukukuuu.- Dijo Orochimaru extendiendo su mano. Sanada se la apretó con decisión, sabía que no debía de mostrar dudas ante un ser tan maquiavélico como este.

- _Ahora me sirves, pero eres peligroso. Esto va a acabar mal para ti, Sanada_.- sonrió internamente el sannin.

- _No confío en nadie, y menos en una serpiente andrógina. Tu sigue portándote bien y no tendré que matarte demasiado pronto._ \- pensó Sanada.

Orochimaru se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, pero antes de tocar la puerta, se dio la vuelta hacia Sanada.

-Por cierto, tengo curiosidad, tuviste una tierna charla con naruto-kun sobre la aprendiz de Tsunade. ¿Por qué molestarte en ayudarle con un tema tan banal?- preguntó la serpiente con incertidumbre. Sanada no pudo evitar preguntarse como sabía todo eso, pero optó por seguir la conversación como si nada.

-Ojalá tuviese tus espías orochimaru San... No me importa contártelo: Naruto puede ser un grave problema para mi plan. Y el principal escollo que encuentro es que es incorruptible y no tiene apenas debilidades, y eso no me gusta, no me fío de quien no se puede sobornar o extorsionar. Solo tuve que ver como hablaban para saber que entre ellos puede haber algo, así que he decidido precipitar los acontecimientos. Si la chica cae rendida a sus encantos, cosa lógica teniendo en cuenta que es el prototipo de hombre ideal salvo por su inmadurez, Naruto tendrá un gran punto débil a explotar.- Sanada sonrió con malicia, y el sannin pálido no pudo evitar sonreír también.- Y si la chica, muy estúpidamente, decide darle calabazas, habré roto el primer lazo que hace fuerte a Naruto. Le he calado bien, ese chico no podrá llevar bien un rechazo de la mujer de sus sueños. Y menos aún verla disfrutando de otro hombre, como tu ex-aprendiz y su mejor amigo, por ejemplo. Pase lo que pase, yo gano.- concluyó Sanada. Orochimaru habría aplaudido si no hubiese significado reconocer un mérito que a el no se le ocurrió. Era sencillamente brillante. Puede que Orochimaru fuese una serpiente, pero Sanada era un cuervo viejo.

* * *

En la oscuridad de su despacho, un hombre de unos treinta años y pelo violeta largo se recostaba en el sillón tras su escritorio, queriendo buscar el descanso que tanto necesitaba. Paso su mano por su rostro, con algunas cicatrices y marcas de antiguas enfermedades y batallas, recordando lo arduo del día que acababa de superar. Su nombramiento, sus primeras decisiones como líder… Siempre se lo había imaginado de otra manera, con ceremonias espléndidas y lluvias de halagos, no con una amenaza impostergable sobre sus cabezas y teniendo que reunir los restos de lo que fue su nación para hacerla lo suficientemente fuerte. Su país, como nación pequeña que era, no había participado en la guerra, pero eso no lo libraba de sufrir complicaciones, sobre todo económicas. Lo único que habían podido hacer era acumular un fuerte ejército y prevalerse del arma más antigua del mundo: la intimidación. Miles de Shinobi adiestrados, un seguro para evitar que las grandes naciones de la alianza se fijasen demasiado en ellos. Aunque eso era pan para hoy, y hambre para mañana, lo que su nación necesitaba no era soldados, era trigo, comercio, oro… prosperidad. Tanta guerra, así como servir a un delincuente, les había aislado del mundo, y ahora comprobaban que el mundo en solitario era frío y oscuro.

Pero tenían la voluntad de luchar, de vencer. Ya habían hablado con el nuevo tsuchikage, y este había accedido a prestarles apoyo, tanto militar como político y económico. Cierto era que su nación desconfiaba de cualquiera de las grandes naciones, pero eso no era óbice para aprovechar una oportunidad de volver al mundo cuando se la proponían. Esos tratados comerciales, de paso, defensas mutuas y ejercicios militares coordinados podían significar la diferencia entre una nación moribunda y una próspera. Todas las naciones menores llevaban esperando una oportunidad así desde hace décadas, una oportunidad de acercarse como aliado a las grandes sin provocar un conflicto internacional, de beneficiarse mutuamente con el comercio y de prosperar hasta hacerse grandes. Todo ello sin contar que, si estás aliado con todas tus fronteras, evitas convertirte en tierra de nadie. Y, con esa invitación a unirse a la gran alianza, ahora todo estaba más cerca. Ya se había citado con el yondaime tsuchikage, Sanada namiashi, para negociar los términos de su adhesión a la alianza, una adhesión con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, buena voluntad alimentada por el buen hacer y la amabilidad del nuevo dirigente de Iwa. El se ocuparía de ello.

Un extraño ruido le llamó la atención, como de una gran prenda de ropa cayéndose al suelo. Y parecía provenir del otro lado de la puerta de su despacho. ¿Sería otra vez su secretaria? A lo mejor se le había caído el abrigo o algo. Últimamente estaba muy extraña, con un comportamiento errático, haciéndole incluso preguntarla si estaba enferma, viendo su color de piel más pálido y ese pañuelo cubriéndola la boca continuamente. Quizás una gripe o un catarro, al menos así se había excusado la mujer. Pero no había cejado en su empeño de venir a trabajar, cumpliendo con su trabajo a duras penas, y aún así quedándose hasta que él se iba. Esa mujer era voluntariosa, terca, pero una inconsciente: cierto es que su ayuda era necesaria, pero la necesitaba al cien por cien. La diría que mañana no viniese, así podría descansar. Viendo que no surgía ningún ruido que indicase que la fémina se había agachado a recoger su abrigo caído, el pelivioleta atravesó con rapidez la oscuridad de su despacho, algo preocupado. A ver si la asistente se había desmayado por el esfuerzo y necesitaba ayuda… si era así, poco más podría hacer ese hombre que llevarla en brazos al hospital de su ciudad…

Pero, cuando abrió la puerta, no había un abrigo en el suelo. Ni una secretaria esperando. Ni tan siquiera las luces encendidas. Era extraño, juraría que esa mujer estaba allí hace unos minutos, incluso le pregunto si esperaba alguna visita. Como si hubiese alguien más que ellos dos a esas horas... Pero ahora sólo había vacío. Bueno, vacío y un repugnante olor a podrido. Con una ceja arqueada, el hombre encendió las luces, observando alrededor, buscando algún alimento podrido cerca o algo así. El olor provenía del escritorio de su asistente. Con asco, se acercó a la mesa, rebuscando ligeramente mientras se tapaba la nariz con su mano izquierda. Joder, fuese lo que fuese olía a muerto, pero a primera vista no había nada, salvo una extraña prenda de ropa en el suelo. Sostuvo la misma con asco, de ahí procedía el olor. Tenía una textura extraña, y un color blanquecino con algunas partes irregulares en carne, y una zona con pelo. Tras dar una, y otra, y otra vuelta, el pelivioleta abrió los ojos con horror, y soltó esa "prenda" con un grito de espanto. Era piel. Piel humana. La piel de todo un cuerpo humano, un cuerpo de mujer a juzgar por esos bultos arrugados que ocupaban los pechos y ese pelo castaño largo. No tuvo que sumar dos más dos para averiguar quién era su propietario: su asistente.

Miró a un lado y a otro, aterrado. ¿Quién podría atreverse a atacar allí? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué cojones le había pasado a esa mujer? Joder, no había sangre, ni fluidos, nada. Sólo una piel sin heridas pero vacía de contenido en el suelo. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta para buscar ayuda, sintió como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se apagaban, dejando de responderle. Intentó hablar, pero no podía mover su boca. Cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, boca arriba y tirando una lámpara cercana; y con sus ojos, que era lo único que podía mover, buscó a su alrededor una explicación. Pero lo que vio le aterro aún más. En la pared, gracias al foco de la lampara caída, se vislumbraba una sombra, una parte de otro cuerpo. Era un apéndice alargado, enorme en la pared, pero seguramente pequeño si se tenía en cuenta que era un efecto óptico por estar cerca del foco. A su espalda. Notó como algo se subía encima de él, e intentó identificarlo. Y lo que vio le hizo intentar gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo pudo emitir un lamento leve, lamentó aprovechado por ese ser para mantenerle la boca abierta con esos extraños apéndices. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ya era tarde. Y sus espasmos posteriores revelaron que todo iba según el plan de un tercero, un tercero que con su máscara naranja con espirales sentía como estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo…

* * *

-Entonces… ¿sobrevivirá?- preguntó un hombre de cincuenta años con ansiedad.

A sus pies, una niña de cinco años respiraba con dificultad entre temblores. Shion observó a la joven, con su pelo castaño pegado a su frente por el sudor, y la acarició con ternura. Era costumbre acudir a su templo en busca de consejo o bendiciones. O lo más común, para pedir una predicción. Shion era una gran sacerdotisa, la líder espiritual del país del demonio, la exorcista más poderosa del mundo y, lo más famoso, veía el futuro. A veces veía flashes, sólo pequeñas imágenes; en otras veía miles de opciones, miles de posibilidades nítidas, como si se las mostrasen en un aparato de vídeo. Era curioso, ese don le había procurado una infancia de desprecio y soledad. "Esa chica de ojos violetas te causará la muerte" murmuraban algunos. "Aléjate de ese monstruo" ordenaban las madres a sus hijos. "¡Apártate, demonio!" gritaban incluso. Y ahora, tras su victoria sobre moryo, todos la adulaban y la querían por ese mismo don. "Prediga mi futuro, suma sacerdotisa", o "Shion sama, bendiga a mi familia" gritaban ahora. Curioso, por no decir ridículo. Y no dejaba de llenarla de rabia. Veía como una burla esa nueva forma de tratarla, no como un halago. Como si todo significase "ahora que nos eres útil, te queremos y la infancia que te arruinamos queda atrás".

El episodio de Moryo le despertaba sentimientos difíciles. Todavía recordaba a ese demonio, con esas nueve cabezas reptilianas hechas de puro chakra, y esas mil colas de aguijones afilados capaces de matar a cualquier persona que se interpusiese en su destino. Un demonio del mundo antiguo, que hacía poco menos de veinte años había llegado a su nación ofreciendo un pacto a la suma sacerdotisa de entonces, la madre de Shion. Poder, su inmenso poder, para cambiar el mundo, y sólo a cambio de un cuerpo que le permitiese evitar volver al makai. Y, aunque no dijese si ese cambio era para bien o para mal, estaba totalmente claro. La madre de Shion pensó en un principio en rechazarlo, como haría con cualquier persona cabal. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo importante: nada le impedía al demonio volver a hacer esa oferta a otra persona. Nada le impedía aprovecharse de la codicia del ser humano y conquistar el mundo una vez lograse asentarse en él. Así que su madre decidió jugar a las cartas con el demonio, intentar ser más lista que el ente, y aceptó la oferta. Y, cuando el demonio comenzó a poseer su cuerpo, usó su propio poder contra él. Un plan que logró encerrar a la esencia yin del demonio en un recipiente sagrado, y otorgó a la suma sacerdotisa el poder de su mitad yang, un poder inmenso que la dio mil dones. Y entre ellos, ver el futuro.

Pero no puedes jugar a las cartas con el demonio y esperar ser más listo que él. La suma sacerdotisa fue lista, nadie lo duda, y su jugada logró aprisionar a Moryo. Pero, si hubiese tenido su poder en el momento de planear su jugada, habría visto que ese demonio guardaba un as en la manga: un fiel sirviente dispuesto a recibir una pizca de su poder previamente a la oferta del ente a la mujer, un seguro de vida que le permitiría revivir, por resumirlo. Pero, una vez hecho, no hubo vuelta atrás, y sólo pudo hacer una predicción: su hija se enfrentaría al demonio renacido cuando cumpliese los dieciséis años y un ejército de piedra marchase sobre la tierra. Porque también hubo algo que no pudo prever: estaba embarazada en el momento de recibir el poder del demonio. Embarazada de una bella niña rubia de ojos violeta, como su madre, una niña que heredó su inmenso poder. Shion fue su nombre. Traducido, "ciudad de dioses". Y esa niña fue específicamente adiestrada para controlar su poder y enfrentarse al demonio cuando llegase el momento, sellarlo y, por desgracia, morir en el proceso. Una vida corta, vacía de contenido más allá de su misión, y solitaria. Porque su madre no aguantó su batalla con el demonio y, a los pocos meses de dar a luz, murió.

Y, cuando un ejército de guerreros pétreos avanzó desde lo más profundo del país del demonio, desde el lugar donde estaba sellado Moryo, Shion supo que el final de su vida había llegado. Y no lo vio como algo terrible, su vida había sido solitaria y llena de dolor. Era el fin de algo que no valoraba. Pero el consejo civil de su país se empeñó en asegurarse de que Shion llegase a su destino sana y salva, puesto que los agentes de Moryo intentarían por todos los medios impedir su tarea. Y contrató a unos ninjas de konoha, entre los cuales se encontraba un chico especial. Un chico diferente. Un tontorrón de ojos azules que halló la forma de vencer al demonio sin necesidad de sacrificar la vida de la ojivioleta por el camino. "¿Quieres vivir?" fue la pregunta que le hizo ese chico, una pregunta que tronaba en su mente desde entonces, junto con esos ojos azules. ¿Quieres vivir? Más bien… ¿Qué era vivir? Hasta entonces sólo había hecho una cosa, sobrevivir. No vivir. Y, buscando esa respuesta, había seguido trabajando para su pueblo, usando su don para el bien. Y no iba a negar que le agradaba ayudar. Pero eso no quitaba una cosa: que se enfureciese ante la ignorancia de sus súbditos. Esa niña no necesitaba una maldita bendición..

-Sobrevivirá… sólo si la llevas ahora mismo a un hospital.- declaró la sacerdotisa, clamando por dentro por la ignorancia de ese hombre. Su poder la había dejado bien claro que esa niña no moriría allí, que sólo tenía una enfermedad de la que se recuperaría en unos pocos días con asistencia médica. La ojivioleta se dirigió a su asistente.- Ran, encárgate de que la lleve en un carro de inmediato al hospital más cercano.

La asistente castaña de Shion salió de inmediato a cumplir la orden de la líder de su orden, la orden sagrada del país del demonio, una orden dedicada a proteger el mundo del mal primigenio del makai e integrada por cada hombre, mujer y niño que pudiese emplear las artes arcanas para exorcismos. Junto a ella, un agradecido padre se alejaba mostrando una sonrisa al saber que su hija viviría. Joder, estaba harta de esa gente que confiaba más en ella y sus plegarias que en la medicina y la razón. Vale que ella tenía poderes arcanos, pero el ser humano ya poseía el conocimiento para enfrentarse a la mayoría de los problemas que le presentaban. Salió de sus maldiciones internas para atender a un nuevo súbdito, o más bien una pareja. Un hombre de pelo rubio con una mujer también rubia. Y ella estaba embarazada.

-Shion sama… lamentamos importunarla. Sólo… - comenzó a exponer el hombre, visiblemente nervioso, con esos ojos azules observándola e incomodándola. Eran muy parecidos a los de ese paladín que no salía de su cabeza.

-Sólo querríamos saber si nuestro hijo crecerá sano, suma sacerdotisa.- continuó la mujer, con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa auténtica. Ella sabía mucho de esas sonrisas, la de cierto rubio la había vuelto una experta en ellas. Ignorando esa melancolía que la invadía, dispuso una pose protocolaria, una que tenía ensayada desde su niñez y que buscaba mostrar una dirigente sin sentimientos, un firme pilar para todos.

-Crecerá sano.- anunció, tras ver fugazmente como ese infante crecería junto a sus padres entre risas.- Ah, y será niña.- concluyó con tranquilidad mientras ambos padres se miraban sonriendo entre lágrimas de emoción y le agradecían todo. Y ella de verdad se alegraba, era cierto. Pero también estaba profundamente dolida. Ver a esa pareja feliz, amándose y esperando a una hija, la recordaba que ese era su sueño, lo que quería para ella. Y lo veía muy lejano.

* * *

 **Y llega el fin, espero que os haya gustado, ampliaré el tamaño de los capítulos a partir de ahora. Agradezco consejos, y si alguien me dice como asignar una imagen en especial a cada historia lo agradecería. Aclaró que el nombre de Sanada es un homenaje al antagonista de Naruto en la obra "Demonio, ¿o algo más?" De kurai sho. La recomiendo encarecidamente.**

 **Modificado para añadir un pequeño detalle con el opening (lo vi en Naruto Okami: el legado de los dioses, y me apeteció probarlo una vez al inicio del fic, la canción venía como anillo al dedo :D) y para esos dos actos finales, un anteultimo acto que tardará muuuucho en desarrollarse en este fic pero que cuando llegue la hora, os hará preguntaros si me pegaron mucho de pequeño xD y uno último desarrollando más a Shion, que en este arco veo que la tenía muy abandonada. Es gracioso volver a leerte tus antiguos capítulos, te das cuenta de lo que has mejorado. Poco, pero algo es algo, quiero concluir XD. Un saludo!**


	3. Noches tristes, mañanas aún peores

**LEonelj5** : exacto, me gusto mucho ese personaje y no se me ocurría nombre para el nuevo tsuchikage, así que me dije "pues hagamos un homenaje a ese fic" xD y sobre tu petición, habrá un montón de momentos de celos más (ten en cuenta que todavía no ha aparecido Hinata... no sé si me explico xD), pero como en los siguientes estarán algo "ocupados", te he dejado una sorpresa en el omake final. Gracias por la confianza y espero que te guste!

 **Buenas, aquí un nuevo capítulo de Kitsune no kibo. La trama va a empezar a enredarse, yo os recuerdo que esto es un NaruSaku, que durará cerca de 40 capítulos mínimo y que solo estamos en el segundo, tened fe! Y os aviso: el episodio viene cargado de críticas veladas a The last y borujo, si habéis visto la película y sabéis de qué va la serie lo entenderéis del todo. Sólo diré que la película tiene una conversación ABSURDA entre Sakura y Naruto, y aquí pongo mi parecer disimuladamente, y que la serie, por el momento, es una copia barata de naruto. Por favor, lo que se habrán ahorrado en tinta al hacer protagonistas exactamente iguales a los de la serie original...**

* * *

 _Cap2: Noches tristes, mañanas aún peores._

-Joder, joder, joder, donde he dejado mi traje, ¡tebayo!.- exclamó Naruto de la que corría por la habitación como un pollo sin cabeza.

- **Naruto, ¡cálmate! Recuerda que puedo sentir lo que sientes y me estás poniendo de los nervios.-** Rugió el kitsune, logrando calmar ligeramente a su huésped.- **Tu traje está en el armario, en su percha correspondiente. Menos mal que me hiciste caso y te trajiste un par de buenos trajes a este concilio...**

-Jejeee, es verdad, gracias Kurama.-dijo naruto viendo su armario.

Llevaba todo el día preparándose, desde que salieron de esa reunión al mediodía, y Naruto no había parado. Que si corte de pelo, que si como algo de ramen para relajarme, que si hacer la reserva en el restaurante, que si como mas ramen, que si no estoy seguro de que decirle, que si mas ramen... parecía una quinceañera.

- **A ver mocoso, no te preocupes, que para la psicología femenina me tienes a mí.** \- dijo Kurama con confianza.

- _¿A ti? ¿Pero, tienes novia o algo? ¿Hay una Señora Kurama por ahí pululando?._ \- preguntó Naruto confundido.

- **¡No, maldito mocoso impertinente! Pero te recuerdo que he vivido siglo y medio en el cuerpo de dos mujeres, con sus consecuentes días del mes, enfados, gritos, fiestas de pijamas y todas esas chorradas...**

- _¿Días del mes?¿Días del mes de qué?._ \- preguntó Naruto, aún más confundido.

- ** _Esto va para largo..._** \- pensó con resignación el kitsune.- **A ver, céntrate, ya te lo explicare en su momento, ahora vayamos a lo de hoy.**

- _¡Si Kurama!_

- **Bien, lo primero, si ha aceptado una cita con el ninja cabezahueca número uno es porque ve algo atractivo en ti, así que lo primero es... sé tu mismo.** \- Naruto asintió ante esas palabras, eso sabía hacerlo.- **Pero tampoco lo seas en exceso, es un restaurante elegante y a Sakura no le gusta ser el centro de atención, o al menos eso parece. Nada de hablar con la boca llena, reírte escandalosamente ni cosas así.** \- Vale, aquí Naruto empezó a confundirse.

- _Pe... pero, yo nunca he estado en un sitio de esos, ¿como sabré lo que tengo que hacer?._ \- preguntó aterrorizado Naruto

- **Tranquilo, te repito que yo estaré contigo. Te diré que cubiertos usar y esas chorradas que vosotros los humanos hacéis, que con Mito Uzumaki tuve clases de protocolo por décadas. Tu simplemente se tú mismo y hazla divertirse, eso lo haces muy bien, ¿entendido?**.- dijo con serenidad el kitsune.

- _HAI_.- exclamó el joven ninja pelirrubio.

- **Bien, segunda cosa importante, déjala hablar si ella quiere, que encima te encanta escucharla**.- Bien, eso era fácil para Naruto.- **Pero a su vez no te quedes callado todo el rato como un bobo. ¡Y no dejes la boca abierta mientras la escuchas como ese día en el Ichiraku, que nos conviertes en la vergüenza del mundo jinchuriki!.** \- Ahora esto se estaba complicando...

- _¡Kurama! ¡Sabes que estaba distraído, me había dicho que estaba muy guapo con el corte de pelo!_.- reclamó enojado Naruto.

- **Como sea, estas mas guapo si aparentas inteligencia cachorro.**

- _Vale, esto se esta complicando Kurama... va a ser un desastre, más me vale cancelarlo todo y quedarme aquí.._.- se quejó Naruto con un aura de depresión alrededor.

- **No seas tonto, todo saldrá bien, cachorro. Llevas más de una década esperando esto, ¿te vas a acobardar ahora? En peores nos hemos visto, te recuerdo cuando madara nos pilló con esa repugnante cadena de chakra y casi te mata...**

- _Ahí estaba menos nervioso, fallar no implicaba que Sakura-chan me odie... pero tienes razón, es mi oportunidad, ¡tebayo!_.- pensó Naruto con decisión, generando una sonrisa en el rostro del Zorro legendario.

- **Ese es mi Naruto. Y no te odiará nunca, tu estate tranquilo, estas mas guapo que nunca, ella se lo pasa bien contigo, sabe que es una cita y ha dicho que si. Tu sólo relájate y disfruta mocoso.**

- _Lo haré Kurama, muchas gracias. Sin tus consejos no habría llegado hasta aquí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._ \- dijo solemnemente Naruto en su paisaje mental mientras elevaba su puño para saludar a kurama. Kurama no pudo sino emocionarse, para el significaba mucho eso. Era el primer humano que le aceptaba como es desde Rikudo, su primer amigo de verdad.

- **Gracias a ti cachorro, te merecías esta cita desde hace mucho, todo saldrá bien, y me tienes a mi para controlar que no te desmadres**.- respondió Kurama chocando el puño con su huésped. Ambos sonrieron.- **Ah, y casi se me olvida. Siempre que la ves piensas que esta guapísima. Bien, hoy quiero que en cuanto lo pienses se lo digas. A las mujeres les encanta eso.**

- _¿Si Kurama? ¿por qué?_

- **Yo diría que es por presumidas, pero tu madre por ejemplo lo necesitaba para conseguir seguridad en sí misma, recuerda que se metían mucho con su pelo. Como le pasaba a tu pelo chicle, ahora que lo pienso...**

- _¿Mi madre era insegura? A mi me pareció una mujer muy fuerte..._

- **Si, y era muy fuerte, no en vano era la jinchuriki de la bestia con cola más poderosa, pero ellas son así. Tu padre fue bastante hábil y se lo dijo en la primera cita, y de ahí hemos llegado hasta aquí. Ya te contaré más de esto, ahora échate algo de colonia y a buscarla, que es tarde.**

Kurama tenia razón, ya eran casi las ocho, en nada tendría que salir. Se echó un ultimo vistazo al espejo y suspiró con fuerza para librarse de una vez de los nervios. Lo cierto es que esa camisa azul marino con ese pantalón le quedaba muy bien, aunque echaba de menos el naranja. Estaba preparado. Antes de salir, se encontró una nota deslizada por debajo de la puerta.

 _"Después de cenar un día de luna llena como hoy, el parque del palacio esta precioso para un paseo y casualmente estará abierto. Suerte. Fdo. Sanada"_

Naruto sonrió para sus adentros. Definitivamente, ese hombre le empezaba a caer cada vez mejor.

* * *

Sakura tenía que admitirlo, estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa y muy confundida. Llevaba toda la tarde preparándose con esmero: se había maquillado ligeramente (algo de pintalabios y sombra de ojos, tampoco le gustaba recargarse demasiado), unos bonitos pendientes que le regalo Naruto por su cumpleaños (esperaba que se fijase) y llevaba puesto su mejor vestido, uno de color vino con algo de escote y que revelaba mas de lo que ella quería. Se habría puesto uno menos... llamativo, pero su inner prácticamente había entrado en rebelión para evitarlo. Ahora se miraba al espejo y se preguntaba si no iba demasiado sugerente.

- **estás perfecta, deja de preocuparte.** \- dijo su inner

- _¿Estás segura? Yo creo que no debería de llevar este escote, no tengo mucho pecho... no se cómo me deje convencer por Ino para comprármelo_ \- dijo Sakura con duda

- **Para no tenerlo, tu rubio no te quita ojo nunca. Así que déjate de complejos.** \- repuso su inner con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- _Deja de llamarle mi rubio, que bastante confundida estoy ya..._

Sakura sufría un enorme conflicto con respecto a Naruto. Tras verle literalmente morir en la lucha contra Sasuke y salvarse gracias a un milagro llamado Kurama, la ojijade se había pasado llorando la siguiente noche, intentando ordenar sus sentimientos. Con respecto a Sasuke, lo tenía todo claro: no le amaba. En absoluto. Solo restaba un cierto aprecio en atención a los tiempos pasados, pero no podía amar a alguien que había intentado asesinarla 3 veces y que la había golpeado e insultado muchas mas. Eso sin contar que no estaba convencida de que funcionase una relación romántica entre ella y un hombre con las cualidades emocionales de un témpano de hielo, que seguramente vería a una esposa como una matriz andante y un ama de casa. No, con el sería infeliz, esperando durante años a que diese noticias, durmiendo sola cada noche mientras el resto del mundo seguía su curso. Ella era una mujer activa, cariñosa, y necesitaba a alguien cálido. Y estaba tan segura de que no lo amaba en parte gracias a su problema rubio. Tras pasar toda la noche del día de la "resurrección" de Naruto pensando en él, había tenido que aceptar un secreto a voces: amaba a ese cabezahueca. Y no por el hecho de que fuese el héroe del mundo, su sentimiento venía de mucho antes. Con él era ella misma siempre, con esa bipolaridad que tanto la caracterizaba. Lo amaba por ser su héroe de melena rubia, por estar ahí siempre, por hacerla reír, por consolarla cuando lloraba, por motivarla para convertirse en una gran kunoichi, por ser un baka imprudente, por esos ojos azules en los que se perdía... Para ella, el amor era eso, y la forma que tenia su corazón de latir cada vez que pensaba en el parecía corroborarlo. Sin Naruto, su vida sería oscura, para ella era como el sol: radiante, cálido... necesario.

Su vida sería muy sencilla en el aspecto amoroso si no fuese por sus errores pasados. Sakura había recapitulado sobre la vida de su amado uzumaki, y había llegado a una terrible conclusión: ella le hacía mal. Le despreció toda su infancia de manera cruel, y cuando le aceptó como amigo, le empujó a mil situaciones donde su vida corría cada vez más peligro. No era sólo esa estúpida promesa que le obligó a hacer, y que consideraba el peor error de toda su vida: Naruto por ella había sangrado, sufrido, llorado... y la gota que colmó el vaso fue verle morir por ella. Ella no quería eso, quería que fuese feliz, que se casase con una mujer que no llevase esa carga a sus espaldas, que únicamente viviese por él y para él. Una mujer preciosa, atenta, fuerte y que no le hiciese sufrir, no una chica sin atributos atractivos, malhablada, débil y que tuviese un extraño don para hacerle daño incluso sin quererlo. Por ello había tomado la triste decisión de dejarlo marchar y marcar distancias con el rubio en el ámbito romántico desde el mismo día en el que casi muere. No quería verle sufrir más por su culpa, y su propia conciencia se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que pensaba en tener algo más con él. Pero ¿cómo luchar contra lo que sentía por el ojiazul? Simplemente le era imposible. Cada vez que decidía hacerse la distante, ese cabezahueca se esforzaba el doble en hacerla reír. Y, por supuesto, lo lograba. Cuando decidía ignorarlo y le rehuía, se descubría pensando continuamente en el, y volvía a hablarle. Cuando veía a una mujer interesarse en el, su sangre prácticamente le abrasaba las venas, y acababa destrozando el lugar en un ataque de celos. Incluso esta vez, cuando iba a negarle la cita y cumplir con aquello que se había prometido a si misma, esos zafiros azules le habían vuelto a ganar. Así que había decidido intentarlo, dejar de luchar. Quizás sería sólo dejarse llevar y dejar de intentar controlarlo todo, como solía hacer.

Alguien llamando a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Al abrir, un hombre rubio de ojos azules con tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla la estaba esperando. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, una camisa de color azul oscuro que le quedaba a las mil maravillas junto a un pantalón elegante, y ese corte de pelo que resaltaba el atributo que mas le gustaba a Sakura de el: sus enormes ojos azules.

- **Jooooo... der.** \- Gritó inner Sakura, intentando contener la hemorragia nasal.

Definitivamente, Naruto había dado en el clavo a la hora de vestirse. Y por lo que podía discernir de esos ojos abiertos con sorpresa, ella también.

-Sakura-chan... estas preciosa.- dijo Naruto, y le mostró una de esas inmensas sonrisas que la llenaban de felicidad. Toda su inseguridad por la borda con una simple frase del rubio.- y me encantan tus pendientes, por cierto.- añadió el rubio con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mientras su inner mostraba un gigantesco cartel con un 10.

-Gra... gracias Naruto... ¿vamos?

-¡Por supuesto, Sakura chan!

Naruto la ofreció el brazo, sorprendiendo gratamente a Sakura. No se esperaba que fuese tan caballeroso, normalmente era mas despistado para estos asuntos. Salieron del complejo residencial y caminaron tranquilamente hasta el restaurante, parándose de vez en cuando a atender a las personas que querían un autógrafo de los héroes de la gran guerra. El restaurante era un local elegante, con un elaborado pórtico a la entrada. En su interior, el ambiente era relajado, muy diferente al ambiente del ichiraku al que le había acostumbrado el rubio. Era novedoso, le gustaba. Tras comprobar su reserva, el maitre les condujo a su mesa, una situada al lado de un gigantesco ventanal, que daba una vista preciosa del atardecer sobre los jardines del palacio. Definitivamente, o Naruto tenía mucha suerte, o le habían echado una mano. " **O ambas... sea lo que sea, el chico va a por la matrícula"** repuso su inner. Sakura se incomodó un poco cuando un par de hombres se la quedaron mirando desde la mesa de al lado, pero rápidamente llego el rubio en su auxilio.

-Ya se que estoy guapísimo, no hace falta que se me queden mirando.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, arrancándole una ligera risa a la pelirrosada. Inmediatamente, los hombres se avergonzaron y bajaron la vista a sus platos para no volver a levantarla.

Sakura sonrío cuando Naruto pidió pescado, como ella (y no ramen, quizas la estaba haciendo caso con lo de alimentarse mejor); y le volvió a sorprender cuando comió con tranquilidad su plato, charlando con ella animadamente sobre anécdotas de sus misiones juntos. Por un momento, viendo que Naruto no había ni pedido ramen, ni hablado con la boca llena, y que incluso había pedido vino para acompañar, Sakura pensó que le habían suplantado a su rubio. Suerte que Naruto seguía siendo Naruto: a la hora de pagar, el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente sacó su monedero de sapo. Naruto, ya sea en el ichiraku o en cualquier otro restaurante, seguía siendo Naruto y llevando esa ridicula rana monedero que le regaló la ojijade. Salieron del restaurante ya de noche, tras una agradable velada, y Naruto la invitó a dar un paseo por los jardines de palacio. A Sakura la sorprendió que estuviesen abiertos a esas horas, pero lo cierto es que si lo estaban y ofrecían un paisaje precioso, aunque hacía un poco de frío.

-Sakura-chan, toma mi chaqueta por favor.- dijo cortésmente Naruto mientras la ponía su prenda sobre los hombros. Naruto solía tener ese gesto a menudo con ella, y eso le encantaba a la pelirrosada, nadie había sido así de atento con ella en toda su vida. Su chaqueta era cálida, y tenía ese olor tan característico del rubio mezclado con la colonia que había puesto para la ocasión. Sakura se dejó embriagar por ese olor y caminó junto al pelirrubio por los jardines. Era el final perfecto para una cita perfecta. O todavía no era el final...

-Sa... Sakura-chan... hay algo que quiero decirte...- dijo Naruto visiblemente nervioso. Sakura se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos.- Sakura-chan, sabes que soy una persona que siempre cumple con sus promesas. Te prometí traerte al teme de vuelta y lo conseguí, prometí que me ganaría el respeto de la aldea y lo logré ... y ahora quiero cumplir otra promesa, una que me hice a mí mismo hace muchísimo... Me prometí que, cuando trajese de vuelta a Sasuke, cuando cumpliese aquello que te prometí, te diría lo que siento... te quiero, Sakura-chan. Te quiero desde hace mas de una década. Ya te quería cuando eras una estudiante de la academia, y te he visto crecer y hacerte la mejor kunoichi del mundo, y yo solo pude enamorarme aún más de ti...- Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista de esos pozos de jade, que se empezaban a humedecer con las lágrimas .- Sólo quería decírtelo, que lo supieras, y si tu no sientes lo mismo no pasa nada, seremos solo amigos...

Sakura no pudo contener las lagrimas. ¿Cómo contenerlas? Acababa de oír todo lo que su corazón deseaba oír, cada palabra había sido perfecta. Por dentro, solo se oía a su inner gritar " **¡bésale!** " mientras agitaba sus brazos como loca. Lo amaba, y ese amor era correspondido. Solo tenía que dejarse llevar, lo más fácil. Pero en ese momento se cruzó en su mente la imagen de Naruto en el hospital tras su primera batalla con Sasuke, lo recordaba como si fuese ayer: múltiples huesos fracturados, quemaduras graves, una terrible herida en el hombro que, a pesar de kurama y su regeneración, le había dejado una gran cicatriz. Y esa fractura a medio regenerar en las cervicales que delataba que le habían partido el cuello durante la pelea, y que sólo Kurama había evitado que tuviese como consecuencia un Naruto postrado en una cama de por vida. Intentó refrenar esa imagen, pero la siguió la imagen de Naruto tras ser liberado del manto de cuatro colas por Yamato: toda la piel abrasada, en algunos casos llegando a dolorosisimas quemaduras de tercer grado que supuraban sangre a borbotones. Intentó poner la mente en blanco, pero se cruzó entonces la imagen de Naruto tras su ultima batalla en el valle del fin: ese rostro inerte, esas heridas del torso, ese brazo amputado... Y todas esas situaciones tenían la misma causa: ella. Ella y su terrible habilidad para hacerle sufrir. No se merecía a su príncipe rubio. Había perdido el derecho a estar con él, a ser realmente feliz, el mismo día que le hizo prometer traer a Sasuke de vuelta. No podía decirle que si, aunque quisiera. Lo miró, con una mueca de puro dolor, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, mientras Naruto ponía una expresión de confusión. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Y corrió como nunca, incluso Naruto no pudo alcanzarla.

* * *

Naruto paso la noche en vela, intentando averiguar el porqué de la reacción de Sakura. Incluso con la ayuda de Kurama, un ser milenario de gran sabiduría, fue incapaz de hallar una explicación lógica. Fuere lo que fuere, hizo caso a Kurama y no molestó a la pelirrosada en toda la noche, a Sakura le vendría bien despejar su mente, ordenar sus ideas, y Naruto no quería agobiarla. Le había destrozado verla así, tan vulnerable. Se levantó y se fue a duchar, intentando no pensar en ello, aunque fue en vano. Tras vestirse con su característico chandal negro y naranja, como si la hubiese invocado, oyó como ella llamaba a la puerta. Solo podía ser ella a esas horas. Abrió la puerta con un poco de torpeza, y contempló a la pelirrosada, examinándola. La veía como si fuese un libro abierto: a pesar de haberse aseado, su rostro estaba pálido, con dos grandes ojeras. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la expresión de sus ojos: eran fríos, carentes de vitalidad. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Sa... Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-Quiero hablar contigo Naruto ¿Puedo pasar?- le contestó secamente la pelirrosada. Naruto asintió con un gesto de confusión en el rostro. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía mala pinta. Una vez dentro, y tras cerrar la puerta, Sakura le miró con ese gesto serio y hablo.- Para empezar quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer.

-¿Perdón? No hay nada que perdonar Sakura, estoy preocupado por ti, ¿estás bien? ¿Que pasó?

-Siento mi reacción de ayer, no actué bien. Y también quiero disculparme por lo de la cita, fue un error.

-¿Cómo que un error? ¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Naruto, preocupado por lo que sabía que iba a venir.

-Fue un error porque...- Sakura se preparó mentalmente para hablar, segura de que era lo mejor. Aunque eso no explicaba porqué la dolía tanto.- ... porque no estoy enamorada de ti Naruto, y no esta bien aceptar citas en ese caso. Estoy enamorada de Sasuke, y quiero que dejes ya de pedirme citas.- Y si hubiese estado atenta la ojijade, habría oído el corazón de Naruto romperse. El rubio se quedo de pie, estoico, sin hablar. Sakura se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo un grave error, pero siguió hablando con un poco de nerviosismo. -Pero quiero que sigamos como amigos, Naruto. Además, estoy convencida de que tú no estas enamorado de mi realmente. No es mas que tu competitividad con Sasuke: no quieres perder con él en nada, y al estar yo enamorada de él , querías ganar ahí también. Si lo piensas, quedar como amigos es lo mejor...- No pudo continuar, ya que el ojiazul comenzó a hablar.

-Ya basta, Sakura...- el que omitiese el "chan" le dolió a la pelirrosada en lo mas hondo de su corazón.- Puedo entender que no me quieras. Sobre el corazón no se manda, al fin y al cabo...- El pelirrubio elevó su mirada, y Sakura pudo ver algo que nunca creyó que vería: odio.- pero no se qué te he hecho para que vuelvas a tratarme como un imbécil... otra vez.- Sakura sabia que se refería a su desastrosa confesión antes de la guerra.- ¿Que sólo te quiero por mi absurda competitividad con Sasuke? Claro, eso explica porqué estoy detrás también de Ino y de media academia... -comentó con ironía.- No se que te habrá pasado para inventarte esa estúpida excusa. La anterior vez, cuando me intentaste mentir con esa confesión, lo dejé pasar. Hice borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero hoy no. ¿Quieres que seamos solo amigos? Si algún día puedo perdonarte, lo seremos, pero de momento quiero espacio. Si me has intentado engañar dos veces, es que no me respetas.

-Na... Naruto, eso no es así, no quería que te lo tomases de este modo.- Contestó la pelirrosa llorando. Veía que había cometido un error terrible, ese "si algún día puedo perdonarte" era claro. Le abrazó con fuerza, pero él no le devolvió el abrazo.- Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. No quiero perderte.

Pero Naruto no contestó nada. Simplemente deshizo el abrazo y se fue de la habitación, dejándola sola. Sakura quería convencerse de que había hecho lo mejor, pero cada vez veía mas claro que había cometido un error. Un error terrible.

Naruto salió del complejo, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Esas palabras de Sakura le habían dolido como nada en el mundo. Ahora necesitaba andar y estar sólo , si no podría volver y decirle a la ojijade algo terrible.

- **Naruto... ¿estas bien? Lo siento mucho.** \- dijo el kitsune, rompiendo el silencio.

- _No lo sientas Kurama... no es culpa tuya, realmente es mía._

- **No digas eso cachorro. No es racional su forma de actuar, seguro que hay una explicación lógica para todo esto, no tomes decisiones precipitadas.** \- intentó calmarle el biju.

- _Piénsalo Kurama, la culpa es mía por vivir en mi mundo de fantasía. Creía que podría lograr enamorar a Sakura y me encuentro con esto. Demonios, es que ni tan siquiera soy un buen candidato a hokage, soy un ninja a lo sumo mediocre..._

- **No digas eso Naruto, has salvado al mundo, eres un ninja excelente.**

- _No es cierto, tú has salvado al mundo, sin tu chakra jamas lo habría logrado. Analízalo: soy un ninja nivel medio en taijutsu; solo tengo 5 jutsus en ninjutsu, y eso contando el rasen shuriken como uno diferente al rasengan; en genjutsu soy prácticamente nulo; y en kenjutsu ya ni te cuento, no he usado una katana en mi vida. Sólo soy bueno en una cosa, senjutsu, pero no lo estoy aprovechando al cien por cien viendo mi repertorio de ataques... debo de mejorar Kurama. Necesito mejorar. Quiero centrarme de una vez en el único sueño que puedo alcanzar y dejarme de chorradas..._

- **Naruto, deberías de tomártelo con mas calma. Aunque, decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré contigo mocoso.**

- _Lo sé Kurama. Lo sé. Pero me parece lo correcto: voy a dejarme de soñar y voy a empezar a trabajar, a mejorar, a vivir mi vida de una maldita vez..._

Con una nueva determinación, Naruto volvió con su comitiva, ya que tenían que regresar a konoha escoltando al hokage kakashi. La pelirrosada intentó hablar con él, pero Naruto no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento. No tenía nada que hablar con ella en ese instante.

* * *

Tras volver a Konoha, e intentar hablar con Naruto otra vez sin éxito, Sakura se encontraba en el hospital revisando expedientes de pacientes, intentando olvidar esa desastrosa conversación con el rubio. Si seguía divagando sobre como arreglar las cosas se volvería loca. En la puerta, una extrovertida ninja rubia reclamaba atención.

-Frentegigante, ¿qué tal todo? Me aburro mucho y estoy convencida de que querrás salvarme.- dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica rubia de ojos azules.

-Creí que habías quedado con Sai, cerda...- contestó distraídamente Sakura mientras revisaba otro expediente.

-Me encantaría, pero me da la impresión de que quien me va a contar cosas mas interesantes eres tu. ¿Qué tal en el país del hierro? ¿Algún cotilleo? ¿Qué tal con Naruto?

Esta ultima pregunta recordó a Sakura ese incidente que la quitaba el sueño. Con pesadez dejo el expediente en la mesa y miró con una expresión triste a Ino. Ino siempre acertaba cuando buscaba información.

-¿Pasó algo con Naruto?.- preguntó con curiosidad la kunoichi rubia. Y Sakura necesitaba desahogarse.

-no sé ni por donde empezar Ino. Tuvimos una cita.

-¡No fastidies! ¿Y cómo fue? Ya sabia yo que ibas a acabar aceptando, si prácticamente sois uña y carne... ¿Te llevó a algún restaurante bonito en lugar de a comer ramen?- Sakura asintió de forma leve, arrancando a Ino un pequeño chillido de jubilo.- Uuuuuyyyuy, ¡debió de ser precioso frentona! Y dime... ¿al fin le besaste o le sigues teniendo a dos velas? Porque el pobre ya ha demostrado sobradamente lo que siente por ti...

-Fue perfecto, el lugar, la conversación, él... pero luego no pude besarlo, y lo acabé fastidiando todo...- comentó Sakura, procediendo a contar toda la historia. Cuando hubo acabado, Ino tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pero... pero... ¿Tú estás loca? ¿Cómo haces eso?.- preguntó Ino, completamente incrédula.- Normal que Naruto esté enfadado...

\- Lo sé Ino, lo sé... y no sé que hacer...

-Pero a ver... ¿tú lo amas?

-Le amo... y como a nadie más en toda mi vida Ino. Pero eso no importa...

-Importa, y mucho: Si le quieres, entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo?.- Dijo Ino con seriedad

-¿Es que no lo ves? Yo siempre le acabo haciendo daño. Siempre tiene que sufrir por mí, si no es porque le desprecio, es porque le cargo con promesas absurdas y suicidas, o porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo... siempre le haré daño, lo tengo comprobado. Ino, no lo sabes todo...-Sakura tuvo que pausarse por unos segundos, puesto que lo que ocurrió en el valle del fin entre Sasuke y Naruto era un secreto del equipo 7 y Tsunade que no debía ver la luz, sería el fin para el arrepentido uchiha.-... tras la batalla con… Kaguya, Naruto acabo muy malherido. Tanto él como Sasuke perdieron un brazo, pero Naruto también sufrió heridas gravísimas, ya las viste en la cirugía con Tsunade-sama... lo que no sabes es que Naruto murió en mis brazos tras esa batalla...-Ino puso una expresión de miedo ante la noticia, mientras Sakura comenzó a llorar, pero aguantó lo suficiente como para seguir hablando con su mejor amiga sin montar un escándalo. Puede que estuviesen en el despacho de la pelirrosada, pero hasta las paredes tienen ojos.-... se quedó inerte, con los ojos cerrados, y no pude hacer más que gritar y llorar... sólo consiguió volver a vivir gracias a que Kurama se selló completamente en él y logró traerle de vuelta y regenerarle las heridas mas graves... No dejo de tener pesadillas con eso...

-Sakura...- contestó Ino visiblemente afectada. Nadie se imaginaba que Naruto, el nuevo Shinobi no kami, el ninja mas poderoso del mundo por encima incluso de Hashirama Senju según algunos, pudiese llegar a ese estado.- Debió de ser horrible... pero eso no explica tu reacción. Escúchame: tú no tienes la culpa de lo de Kaguya, tú no le hiciste ese daño.

-Ino... tú no lo puedes entender- Sakura sonrió para sus adentros con ironía. Su amiga debía de pensar que estaba loca, pero no podía contarle toda la verdad.- El caso es que no pude ayudarle cuando más me necesitaba. Y, además de esta vez, mil veces he provocado que salga gravemente herido o muerto... como tras la pelea de Danzo con Sasuke, donde Naruto acabó envenenado tras salvarme en el ultimo momento... o cuando Naruto perdió el control en la batalla contra Orochimaru, todo por esa estúpida promesa... la culpa siempre es mía, yo podría haberlo evitado, y por ser una estúpida y débil no pude... Naruto se merece algo mejor, una mujer que le ame incondicionalmente y no lo haga sufrir jamás ... no quiero que sufra mas dolor Ino...Ya es hora de dejar de ser egoísta...- contestó la ojijade con tristeza.

-Y como parte de tu brillante plan para dejar de hacerle daño, le haces más daño aún... En serio, no se que se te pasa por la cabeza. Si te crees que por no ser egoísta los dos vais a ser felices, te equivocas. Deberías de hablar con él...

-¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? No quiere hablarme... me dijo que quería espacio y se lo voy a dar. Tiene que rehacer su vida, y yo la mía... es lo mejor para todos.- sentenció la pelirrosada.

-Si tú lo dices... yo creo que te equivocas, y que lo verás tarde o temprano. Solo espero que no acabe en los brazos de otra entre medias, es muy guapo y tiene muchas admiradoras... sin contar a Hinata...- la mención de la ojiperla hizo fruncir el ceño a Sakura. Solo de imaginárseles juntos la sangre la hervía...- Bueno, pechoplano, me voy. Recuerda, para lo que necesites, estoy disponible. Me voy a atender la floristería, que mi madre lleva ahí toda la mañana...

Sakura asintió y Ino salió del despacho. La ojijade se lavó un poco la cara para ocultar los rastros del llanto y volvió a comprobar sus expedientes, lo único bueno que tenía su cargo de subdirectora en el hospital era que podía ocuparse fácilmente. Desde que Tsunade se fue, Shizune había pasado a ser la directora del hospital, ascendiendo Sakura a su actual cargo. Al pensar en su maestra, no pudo reprimir un gesto de tristeza. Tsunade adoraba al rubio, y siempre le había dejado caer a su alumna que le gustaría que acabasen juntos y le diesen un montón de nietos para malcriar. Si estuviese allí, seguro que se ganaría un buen capón si se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mientras pensaba en eso, alguien entró por la puerta. Sakura se iba a disponer a despacharle rápido cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida. Frente a el se hallaba el ultimo uchiha del mundo. Sasuke.

-¿Sa... Sasuke?.- preguntó la ojijade vacilante.

-Sakura.- contestó el uchiha con su frío tono de voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que atender unos asuntos en la aldea, así que aproveche para visitar al dobe y también a ti. Noté a Naruto distante, incluso algo enfadado ¿pasó algo con él?.- preguntó el moreno con interés. En lo referente a sus dos amigos, el uchiha solía dejar un poco de lado su frialdad desde su arrepentimiento, principal razón por la que Sakura volvía a hablarle. En ese interés veía una posibilidad más para la redención del uchiha.

-Nada, son cosas nuestras... ya lo arreglaremos... " _algún día"._

-Bueno, es cosa vuestra. Tenía algo que pedirte, por eso he venido aquí.- Continuó el uchiha, captando el interés de la pelirrosada.- dentro de poco me iré de nuevo a un largo viaje, seguramente más de un año, y no me vendría mal un ninja médico. Me preguntaba si te habías decidido sobre la oferta que te hice para acompañarme en mis viajes...

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ni se acordaba de esa conversación apenas. En un principio, Sakura lo había rechazado: tenía un buen trabajo, y no podía dejar de lado su entrenamiento ninja o se oxidaría. Pero por otro lado, después de lo que paso con Naruto, la pelirrosada no podía evitar pensar que quizás necesitaba no solo espacio emocional con respecto al uzumaki, si no también físico. Si se quedaba cerca de él, tarde o temprano sería débil y volvería a dejarse llevar, y todo lo que había hecho no serviría para nada; o tendría un arranque de celos al verle con otra y su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, y eso le daba auténtico pavor. Y además estaba Sasuke: puede que ya no le amase, pero a lo mejor con el tiempo podría llegar a volver a quererle. "Donde hubo fuego quedan brasas", decía el dicho. Y uno de los problemas que veía de una relación con el moreno era la distancia, y acompañándole en ese viaje al menos podría comprobar si podía funcionar. Y además asegurarse de que su amigo pelinegro había cambiado de verdad y no volvía a caer en ese vengativo camino oscuro que casi acaba con la vida del ninja rubio. Había renunciado a Naruto, era hora de intentarlo con el proclamado "amor de su vida". Si había dicho eso a Naruto, quizás era turno de ser consecuente. Dejar de ser egoísta.

-Si Sasuke...- dijo Sakura con seriedad.- querría acompañarte a ese viaje.

* * *

Los gritos de dolor rompían la calma en el devastado pueblo. En la plaza central, un grupo de hombres hacía recuento de bajas mientras al fondo algunos de sus compañeros reunían a los supervivientes de la extinta población, mujeres y niños en su mayoría, para meterlos en unos carros con celdas. El ataque había sido rápido e inmisericorde, y ahora disfrutaban de la victoria. Cerca del que parecía su líder, un hombre con una máscara en espiral naranja y una capa negra cubriéndole el cuerpo, un individuo sujetaba a una bella joven de espaldas contra el suelo mientras intentaba romper su falda para forzarla. Los gritos de auxilio de la mujer se oían claramente en kilometros a la redonda. Un individuo de mediana edad que escoltaba al líder, con una buena complexión y vestido con ropas ninja a falta de una bandana, se acercó a su compañero por la espalda. Con un rápido movimiento, levantó al agresor y le enterró un kunai en el centro de la parte alta de la espalda. El individuo, tras expulsar un quejido lastimero, cayó al suelo sin vida, mientras todos miraban al individuo enmascarado, que no se había movido ni un ápice.

-No quiero volver a ver estas tonterías en nuestros ataques, ¿ha quedado claro?.- todos sus compañeros asintieron, algunos con terror, otros con determinación.- No son mas que placeres de esta ilusión conocida como mundo shinobi. Llevamos ya mucho tiempo preparándonos para luchar y no toleraremos la debilidad. Ahora, nuestro señor nos ha dado la orden de proceder, así que es el momento de demostrarle al mundo que nuestro dios está dispuesto a salvarles a todos. Somos los hijos del dios árbol, vivimos el tsukuyomi, y con el tiempo, volveremos con él.

Muchos de sus compañeros exclamaron con felicidad. Su objetivo cada vez estaba mas cerca. La auténtica felicidad estaba cada vez más cerca. Por el momento eran un movimiento clandestino, silencioso. No significaba débil, eso en absoluto. No había debilidad al servicio del dios árbol, sólo los recios y los fuertes podían servir al gran árbol blanco y recibir el don del tsukuyomi. En cada ataque capturaban más personas de las que mataban, y esas personas capturadas recibían el don. Actualmente, el ejército del dios árbol ya contaba con decenas de miles de adeptos, y su inmensa mayoría eran conversos, personas que, o por voluntad propia, o por sumisión, bebían la sangre del gran dios y servían en su reino. Hombres, mujeres, niños incluso, todos entendían la verdad. Que el mundo real era una ilusión, y que la ilusión era el mundo real. Y, cuando el dios árbol les iluminaba, ellos volvían transformados. Volvían con poder. Campesinos sin más experiencia en la vida que empuñar una azada se volvían guerreros fuertes, poderosos, y completamente faltos de temor. ¿Qué había que temer? Esta fantasía no era real, y la muerte les llevaba de vuelta con su dios y con sus seres queridos, a un mundo donde ninguna puerta se les cerraba.

Lo que había empezado como núcleos de fieles dispersos, ahora era una fuerza preparada para dar un golpe. Pero algo les fallaba. El enmascarado líder analizó a su enemigo, y llegó a varias conclusiones: el consejo gokage tenía un ejército potente, aunque no tanto como en la gran guerra. Sabía de buena fuente que tenían no menos de cuarenta mil hombres entrenados, pero no era un problema. Los sectarios del dios árbol crecían exponencialmente, y tenían tomadas las principales zonas estratégicas. El problema eran las cabezas prominentes en ese consejo gokage: un shinobi capaz de usar un desierto entero como arma, otro con experiencia el mil batallas que aún sin su sharingan era un guerrero temible, un espadachín consumado especializado en el ataque silencioso, una kunoichi con la fuerza de la lava volcánica, un señor del temible rayo negro y, lo más temible, el equipo siete de konoha. Una kunoichi con la habilidad de curar a mil hombres en medio de la batalla sin cansarse, un legendario vengador con los ojos de un semidiós y una armadura espectral púrpura indestructible y, lo más terrorífico, el demonio naranja. Naruto uzumaki, el demonio naranja, el relámpago de konoha, el nuevo shinobi no Kami. No, el enmascarado, aún con el poder que le otorgaba el dios árbol y siendo de largo el guerrero más poderoso de su ejército, no le duraría ni cinco minutos a ese monstruo del chakra. La secta necesitaba algo más… necesitaba a su propio monstruo.

Uno de los sectarios revisaba uno de los extremos del poblado atacado, buscando armas, acero, objetos que fundir para hacer nuevas herramientas de guerra. Era común en los ataques, tras disponer a los rehenes para su acondicionamiento, buscar acero, oro… lo que fuese necesario. Pero ese sectario, junto a sus dos compañeros, se encontraron una sorpresa al revisar el camino del sur. Un hombre andaba por él, con tranquilidad, como si no le asustase lo más mínimo el humo y el olor a muerte. Llevaba una capa de abrigo negra, con capucha y pelo en el cuello, y una máscara anacrónica anbu que simbolizaba un perro. Todos los sectarios del lugar se dispusieron para el combate, temiendo que fuese un enemigo. Pero el individuo ni se inmutó, siguiendo su camino hacia el interior del poblado. Uno de los sectarios le llamó, pero este siguió ignorándolos. Y, cuando ese mismo sectario intentó pararle tomándole del hombro, se desató la masacre. El brazo del pobre desgraciado se separó del cuerpo por un simple tirón del asaltante, y el resto cayeron con sus cráneos atravesados por agujas senbon reforzadas con futon. Solo quedó un único fiel del dios árbol en ese lugar, uno que acabó sostenido por el cuello en el aire, con su cara a pocos centímetros del enmascarado anbu.

-Dime dónde está konoha y todo será mucho más… rápido.- ordenó con serenidad el enmascarado, que ya había perdido la cobertura de su capucha, revelando su pelo corto, revuelto y negro.

El infortunado hombre no pudo responder, puesto que el resto de sectarios del dios árbol acudieron a la zona de batalla, liderados por el hombre de la máscara naranja. Cincuenta hombres armados rodearon al pelinegro, que se quedo estático, contemplando el espectáculo. ¿Cincuenta hombres? ¿En serio? Harían falta muchos más. Muchísimos más. Alrededor del grupo de atacantes, una legión de aullidos alertaron a los sectarios. Provenían de las casas, de los bosques, de las calles. Pero no veían nada. Los primeros gritos de dolor llegaron de los hombres más lejanos del círculo, que fueron arrastrados a rincones oscuros entre alaridos y súplicas. Pero ninguno de los dos enmascarados hicieron movimiento alguno, ni tan siquiera cuando esos iníciales cincuenta guerreros desaparecieron, sustituidos por extraños animales de pelaje negro y brillantes ojos rojos, que con la oscuridad apenas revelaban sus rasgos. El pelinegro hizo una señal con el brazo, y todos ellos se apartaron, obedientes, dejando espacio a los duelistas.

La batalla entre ambos fue corta, pero intensa, y tras unos minutos no quedaba apenas nada del poblado. Alrededor de un cansado guerrero de la mascara naranja se arremolinaban las armas de sus difuntos hombres, levitando en el aire, mientras una corriente de metal fundido ya solidificado inundaba el suelo delante suyo. Estaba agotado, no lo iba a negar, ese asaltante le estaba exigiendo emplearse a fondo. Pero el otro enmascarado no mostraba signos de agotamiento alguno. Es más, parecía estar incluso reservándose, como si esa batalla no le exigiese mucho. Aunque pronto le llamó la atención algo en su hombro: un ligero corte, lo justo para dejar asomar algo de sangre, revelaba que el sectario había logrado herirle. Puede que fuese algo leve, pero el pelinegro estaba sorprendido: hacía muchísimo que nadie le hería. Se levantó despreocupadamente su máscara, y pasó sus dedos sobre la herida para probar el sabor de su propia sangre. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, incluso lo echaba de menos… pero, enfrente suyo, ese gesto no pareció tan inocente. Puede que su máscara no lo revelase, pero el sectario estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía ser. Esa cara. Esos ojos. Su mente se puso a trabajar de inmediato, y llegó a una conclusión rápida.

-No ansío pelear más. Me rindo y te diré dónde está konoha.- declaró el sectario, mientras las armas que le defendían caían al suelo.

-Sabia decisión.- contestó el anbu, mientras volvía a ponerse esa careta.

-Una duda… tú no eres de aquí, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó, obteniendo el silencio por respuesta.- ¿Qué buscas en konoha exactamente?

-Digamos que alguien me trajo aquí. Y lo que busco… ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?- repuso el pelinegro. Aunque hubiese librado una batalla a muerte hace unos segundos, no parecía en absoluto cansado, ni tan siquiera amenazado.

-Porque nunca está de más la información. La información es poder, y veo que tú tienes muchísimo… esto…

-Puedes llamarme Chikara (poder). Y la única razón por la que sigues vivo es porque respeto a quien puede herirme, pero yo que tú no abusaría de ello. Busco a Naruto uzumaki y a Sakura haruno, y tengo entendido que su hogar es konoha.

-Chikara… muy apropiado… ¿y cómo es que buscas al gran héroe del mundo y la gran kunoichi médico? ¿Admiración, tal vez?

-¿El héroe del mundo? Interesante…- contestó, mostrando por primera vez una faceta menos fría el pelinegro.- y lo que me trae aquí es asesinato. Concretamente del primero. Con respecto a ella… me pertenece.

El de la máscara naranja no pudo sino celebrar internamente esa noticia. Había sentido esa fuerza, ese poder. Chikara era una auténtica monstruosidad, y solo había percibido una porción de su poder. El dios árbol había oído sus súplicas: necesitaban un monstruo para ganar esta guerra, y ahora lo tenía delante de él. Y con sus mismos objetivos, al menos en cuanto a Naruto uzumaki. La pelirrosada le daba igual realmente, podía quedársela. Reclutar a ese hombre debía de convertirse en su máxima prioridad. Y para ello usaría el poder que su dios le había otorgado desde su nacimiento, uno que no usaba chakra y le había llevado hasta dónde estaba: el ser capaz de convencer a la gente para que actuara según sus intereses.

-Te revelaré que, aunque fueses ahora a konoha, no le encontrarías.- comenzó a comentar el sectario. Aunque ese pelinegro no se moviese, sabía que tenía su atención. Era el momento de poner el cebo.- Veo que no sabes mucho de él. Te confesaré algo: yo también le quiero ver muerto…

-Me es indiferente, es mío.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Yo sólo le quiero muerto, no matarlo.- se excusó el de la máscara naranja.- por eso me interesa que lo consigas. Pero no estaría de más que supieses todo lo que sé yo sobre él. Quién sabe, a lo mejor te es útil saber sus principales poderes, sus debilidades…

-Ya me enfrenté a él una vez. Un sennin con el bijuu de nueve colas y una voluntad de hierro, hijo del relámpago amarillo de konoha y del remolino rojo de uzushiogakure.

-No, si tengo por seguro que sabes mucho de él. Te recuerdo que te he visto sin la máscara…- comentó con confianza el sectario. Ese individuo podía matarle con un golpe, ¿para qué temer entonces? El miedo proviene de la incertidumbre sobre el poder, y en ese momento, el sectario tenía algo claro: ni en un millón de años sería tan poderoso como su interlocutor. Y menos aún después de constatarlo al ver ese rostro.-…y me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Déjame contarte una historia, ¿conoces la historia de la cuarta guerra shinobi?

-No tu versión.

-Bien… antes déjame presentarme. En mi orden no tengo nombre, nadie lo tiene realmente según mi credo, pero tú y yo necesitaremos uno. Puesto que tu nombre es Chikara, el mío será… Giman (engaño)

-¿No te parece algo estúpido presentarse con ese nombre si quieres que confíe en ti?- preguntó un intrigado Chikara.

-No vas a confiar en mí de todas formas. No, no te ofreceré confianza, te ofreceré información y soluciones. Solo confío en una cosa: los actos. El resto… el resto es voluble.

* * *

Anko se detuvo ante su destino. Era tarde, casi había anochecido. El sol iluminaba el cielo de un potente naranja, y ofrecía un bello panorama que contrastaba con lo lóbrego del lugar, el cementerio de konoha. Al contrario que el denominado "muro de los héroes", donde descansaban los restos de los shinobi que dieron su vida por la hoja, en el cementerio que visitaba Anko no había esa pompa, esa atmósfera de honor y gloria. En ese cementerio eran enterrados los civiles más humildes y los ninja sin la fortuna de pertenecer a un clan o tener dinero ni el honor de morir por su patria. Y allí se encontraban las nueve lápidas que fue a visitar, las de sus compañeros genin que murieron por culpa de los experimentos de Orochimaru. Su corazón latía con rabia, y no sólo por lo que había hecho ese repugnante sannin pedófilo, por esa muerte llena de confusión y sufrimiento que habían experimentado sus amigos ante sus ojos a causa del sello maldito. No, latía con rabia porque la aldea después no les había reconocido la muerte en servicio y les había negado cualquier homenaje o acceso al muro de los héroes, destinándoles a ese lugar olvidado con el ánimo de tapar lo que uno de sus legendarios sannin había hecho.

Pero anko a veces se preguntaba… ¿y si ellos tuvieron suerte, y la desgraciada era ella? Porque lo que habían sufrido ellos había acabado ahí, con ese entierro, ahora no sentían dolor ni pena. Ella, en cambio, no pudo decir lo mismo. Tras ser traída medio muerta a konoha con esa marca en su cuello, su propia aldea no la ofreció el calor y la ayuda que necesitaba. No, le ofreció rechazo y desprecio, una recompensa ingrata para alguien que, cuando la serpiente la tentó para desertar, contestó con furia que jamás le daría la espalda a su aldea. Solo su visión positiva de la vida la había ayudado a sobrellevar los insultos, el aislamiento e incluso los intentos de palizas o violaciones de sus anteriormente denominados conciudadanos. Bueno, eso, y que a todo el que intentase hacerla algo le esperaba un regalo en forma de serpiente. Pero incluso en el ámbito ninja se había visto menospreciada. Durante años, soportó como los mandos de la hoja, desconfiando de su lealtad, la destinaban a cargos inferiores y minusvaloraban sus esfuerzos. Porque sabía que tenía más nivel del que le atribuían, solo había que ver cómo, cuando venían mal dadas, recurrían a su ayuda siempre, como para rastrear a kabuto.

Durante todo el mandato de Sandaime, de godaime y ahora incluso con el de rokudaime, Anko se había visto fijada en un cargo que permitía su vigilancia constante, un rango intermedio de chuunin y jounin en la sección de I+T, un trabajo que no iba a negar que le gustaba (joder, ¿a quien no le gusta torturar a sádicos asesinos y demás escoria?), pero que no la llenaba por completo. Ella quería reconocimiento, tanto como kunoichi como ser humano. Incluso como mujer. Como parte de ese cargo menor, Anko había tenido que cumplir en más de una ocasión misiones de seducción, esas tareas que la mayoría de sus compañeras temían, como kurenai o yugao. Lo cierto es que a ella no le molestaban, e incluso las agradecía si el objetivo le resultaba interesante, pero lo que la desagradaba era como la trataban a causa de las mismas. Mientras que el resto de compañeras que las hacían eran tácitamente respetadas, sabiendo que esas tareas eran un mal necesario que evitaba muchas guerras, ella no gozaba de ese respeto. Incluso se granjeó un sobrenombre cuando salió a la luz alguna de esas misiones: la puta serpiente. Y a partir de ese momento, ni un solo hombre la tomó en serio, o la vio como algo más que un cacho de carne. Tampoco quería un padre para sus hijos, ni tan siquiera tenía esa última inquietud. Sólo quería… comprensión. Un buen amigo que la viese como una mujer.

Y ahora se encontraba ante esas tumbas, arrugando un papel en su mano izquierda a causa de su frustración. Otra denegación de ascenso. Hacía tiempo que se había planteado un reto: que todos la reconociesen. Obviamente, no como hokage, no sólo había candidatos mejores para ese puesto, sino que ni loca aceptaría encerrarse en ese despacho. Y menos llevar ese ridículo sombrero. No, su objetivo era otro: capitana anbu, como su amiga yugao. Un capitán anbu siempre tendría respeto, siempre sería reconocido, solo los mejores eran capitanes anbu. Pero, para lograrlo, primero tendría que hacer méritos, méritos que no cumplía en su actual posición. Para ser capitana, antes tendría que ser anbu, y para serlo necesitaba que hokage la nombrase. Puede que su amistad con kakashi, actual hokage, la facilitase el mandar esa solicitud sin haber sido tan siquiera ascendida realmente a jounin, pero tenía otro escollo: el consejo. Puede que el hokage manejase los cuerpos anbu, pero el consejo manejaba los fondos que los alimentaban, así que necesitaban tener una cierta relación de respeto para no acabar a tortas. Y eso implicaba que el peliplateado tenía que ceder en algunos aspectos, como el de la mitarashi. La mitad del consejo la repudiaba por ser ex alumna del peor delincuente y traidor de la historia de la hoja, la otra por no haber aceptado ser su puta personal.

Así que ahí estaba, en el único lugar donde no podían juzgarla, el único lugar donde no era una paria. En compañía de los que habrían sido como ella de haber sobrevivido a su desgracia personal. Porque, aún no portando ya la marca del sannin, seguía siendo una paria… Tanta frustración la hacía preguntarse ¿en serio merecía la pena? ¿Está era la recompensa a su lealtad? Y, como hacía cada vez que iba allí, se permitió ser débil y pedir algo a quien la escuchase. Pidió ayuda, pidió a alguien que tuviese fe en ella, que la tratase como a una igual. Pidió ascender, ser reconocida, ser una kunoichi respetada. Siempre lo pedía, y nunca se cumplía, pero… no podía dejar de hacerlo. Una faceta que nadie conocía de ella era su determinación.

* * *

 _Omake: todas las mujeres están locas._

Naruto se llevó algunos de esos deliciosos fideos a la boca, degustándolos. Como adoraba el ramen de Ichiraku. Y lo adoraba aún más cuando lo comía en compañía de esos ojos verdes. Sakura, tras unos días distante y fría con un confundido Naruto, había aparecido repentinamente en la puerta del apartamento del rubio, e insistido en ir a cenar juntos, para aún más confusión del ojiazul. Le preguntó a la fémina si había estado enfadada con él estos días, pero está solo puso una mueca de tristeza y le pidió perdón por ser una estúpida, cosa que Naruto no entendió ni compartió en absoluto. Así que, para compensarle por esos días, la pelirrosada quería invitar a su amigo rubio a cenar en su restaurante favorito. Y ahí estaban los dos, charlando como si nada hubiese pasado, riéndose, como cada vez que quedaban. Cuando Sakura le limpió cariñosamente con su pulgar una mancha que tenía a un lado del labio, sonrojándose ambos al darse cuenta de lo romántico del gesto, cualquiera habría podido jurar que eran pareja y estaban enamorados. La conversación siguió hasta que Naruto sacó un tema que le tenía intrigado.

-Sakura chan… ¿te puedo preguntar algo personal?- preguntó con un tono más serio el uzumaki.

-Na… Naruto. S… Si, claro que puedes.- contestó una repentinamente nerviosa ojijade, mientras se giraba hacia Naruto en su taburete y agarraba los palillos de su plato con ansiedad.

-"¿Se irá a declarar? ¡Maldita sea Sakura, deja de sudar y haz algo con ese corazón, que se nos va a salir del pecho! Voy a por palomitas" exclamó su inner.

-Te explico, es algo que me tiene muy intrigado.. es sobre Kurotsuchi.- comentó inocentemente el pelirrubio, sin darse cuenta del ligero tic en el ojo de la pelirrosada.- Verás, normalmente es una chica fuerte, decidida, abierta, divertida…- Sakura, mientras el rubio comentaba su problema despreocupadamente y alababa a la chica morena de cuerpo escultural que era Kurotsuchi, comenzó a apretar sus palillos hasta romperlos.- Pero me extraña que, cuando habla conmigo, como que es un poco más tímida, como si la diese vergüenza algo, no sé qué es, incluso se sonroja mucho cuando accidentalmente nos rozamos o cosas así…- Sakura siguió escuchando en silencio la disertación del rubio, mientras una vena palpitaba con fuerza en su frente.- Que no es que me parezca algo feo, siempre me ha parecido un gesto adorable, resalta mucho el color de su pelo.- Sakura empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matar al uzumaki ahí mismo, mientras se imaginaba a Naruto en los brazos de esa ofrecida de Iwa, a la que la esperaba una muerte lenta… también. Decidió contenerse, conocía a Naruto y no estaba haciendo esto a propósito, lo mejor sería contestarle educadamente que no sabía el porqué y luego desahogarse pateando algún poste del campo de entrenamiento.- Es como cuando Hinata se sonroja sin venir a cuento cuando la hablo, es algo muy tierno pero no sé por qué lo hacen…- Vale, el rubio había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-¡BAKAAAAAA!- gritó la Haruno mientras daba un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a un desprevenido uzumaki, que salió volando del restaurante con tanta fuerza que se perdió en el horizonte, rumbo al monte de los hokages. Teuchi y Ayame miraron a la pelirrosada con una mueca de puro terror, mientras esta pagaba amablemente la consumición, se despedía educadamente y se iba como si nada rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento, aunque antes pasaría por la tienda de disfraces y compraría un traje de ninja de iwa y una peluca de color morado oscuro para decorar dos maniquíes de prueba…

En lo alto del monte hokage, un semiinconsciente rubio se lamentaba en su cráter de aterrizaje, preguntándose el por qué de ese puñetazo. "Las mujeres están todas locas…" pensó mientras intentaba levantarse para ir al hospital. En su interior, cierto zorro legendario se tapaba la cara, avergonzado de su contenedor y su estupidez. Y no era el único. Hasta la cara de Minato en el monte hokage parecía tener una expresión de vergüenza por lo inconsciente de su hijo.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya está, la trama sigue avanzando. Con respecto a las dos primeras partes, quería hacer un paralelismo entre Naruto y Sakura hablando con sus "consejeros", me pareció que aportaba mucho. Y pienso que Kurama de maestro de Naruto queda perfecto, no en vano ha estado vasi siglo y medio viendo a una mujer de la realeza primero, y a kushina despues, algo debe de haber aprendido. Y ya era hora de dejar Oslo claro: la pelirrosada ya está enamorada de Naruto (como para no...), pero ya veis que no será tan fácil.**

 **en cuanto a la tercera y cuarta, si, los NaruSaku me vais a matar, pero me parece necesario para la trama. Sakura debe de superar su trauma y culpabilidad, y en el momento de la confesión del rubio no estaba preparada. Además, os he dejado ver que a lo mejor a Naruto todavía le falta un poco de rodaje para que Sakura pueda vivir con el sin tirarse de los pelos día tras día. Además, quiero encargarme de dejar completamente claro en la historia que no va a haber un sasusaku, y para ello eser viaje viene de perlas.** **Y sobre Naruto: en serio opino que su poder es bastante mejorable, creo que no me he equivocado en nada de lo que ha dicho sobre sus actuales habilidades (se cuentan con los dedos de una mano sus jutsus, mientras que Sasuke tiene cientos...)**

 **en cuanto a la última, es una breve presentación de los enemigos de Naruto y el mundo shinobi en esta historia. Ahondaré más sobre ellos en los futuros episodios, pero por lo pronto ya sabéis que están relacionados con el tsukuyomi (en cierta manera les entenderéis, dadles tiempo... eso de que te den lo que siempre has querido para luego quitártelo de golpe... muy feo)**

 **y en en cuanto al omake, lo dicho, leonelj5 me dio la idea, y vuestros reviews, la mayoría de las veces y salvo bestialidades, son órdenes.**

 **ACTUALIZADO en el anteultimo arco (Chikara y su aparición, en un principio iba a aparecer en el cuarto arco esta historia, pero me ha quedado tan extenso que he destinado parte aquí, que queda bien. Hay dos frases pequeñas pero vitales, a ver si las veis) y en el último (me fijé en que la historia de anko carecía de un soporte, de un primer acto que explicase sus motivaciones y su punto de partida. Ahora comprenderéis mejor a su personaje, o eso espero)**

 **El jueves mas, concretamente una descripcion de la vida de los protagonistas tras este capitulo, un saludo!**


	4. Nueva vida

**buenos días! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Kitsune no kibo, concretamente comienza la vida separada de los personajes y pasa nada unos meses desde el último episodio. Seguimos introduciendo nuevos elementos, hoy entra un personaje que a mí me gusta y que me parece que tiene potencial, ya veréis. Espero que os guste!**

 **Niko25:** Es lo que tienedividirlo en capítulos, tengo que hacer el final atractivo para que me aguantéis en el siguiente :P Me alegra que te guste, y sobre las teorias... sólo te digo que habrá bastantes sorpresas.

 **Gera118** : Me alegra que te haya enganchado, esa es la idea :P A mí también me parece necesario que salga de konoha (y saldrá seguro, ya viste el prólogo), es necesario para que el personaje crezca, el problema es hacerlo creíbles, así que tardará como mínimo hasta el quince en salir, pero a medida de que avance la historia entenderás el porqué

 **GUest** : Me gusar que te guste y que no tengas mi cabellera a mano XD. Sobre lo que has puesto:

-he intentado hacer una evolución creíble de SAkura, y con NAruto siempre tiene dos problemas: la culpabilidad y el síndrome de inferioridad (siempre le hago daño y el no le merezco),estoy intentando solucionarlos antes de nada.

-Sobre Kurama: encaja muy bien cómo compinche de Naruto, y ya estoy desarrollando algunas ideas para que tenga aún más protagonismo (en particular tengo una buenísima para su relación con Shion, que recordemos que exorciza seré su demoniacos cómoda Kurama XD)

-ODIO el Sasusaku, me parece un homenaje al maltrato a la mujer y como lo odio voy a asegurarme de que quede muerto y bien enterrado en este fic, para luego ya intentar quitarle al último uchiha esa pose de cantante de balada sobre abandonos y hacerle un personaje con algo de profundidad, porque Kishimoto le hizo tan plano plano como una piedra. Es un reto personal.

-No te voy a negar que tuve la tentación de hacer un naruharem y meterla, pero al final sólo será NaruSaku y Narushion, aunque no descartó meter algún omake con alguno de su sonrisa momentos, es un personaje que me encanta.

 **Ann Carmesí:** Me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad, sobre Sakura, es que es mi personaje favorito femenino en esta serie compitiendo con Shion, a mí también me dolió mucho como la trataron al final de la serie (no le desearía ni a mí peores ex novia lo de pasarse esperando un gesto de amor meses mientras le das excusas a tu hija...) y al principio si te soy sincero... sólo respeto a la Sakura de shippuden, me parece una mujer independiente y con carácter. Y sobre Sakura celosa... me encanta escribir sobre eso, habrá muchos más momentos, y os recuerdo que todavía no ha aparecido su Nemesis: Hinata :D

Sobre Shion, te puedo jurar que hay bastante NaruShion (es más, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un capítulo sobre ellos XD), concretamente empezará a aparecer en el capítulo 6 y tendrá capítulos propios como los de Sakura. Me hubiese encantado introducirla desde el minuto uno, pero kishimoto no la dio el más mínimo protagonismo en la serie, así que iré introduciéndola poco a poco, sólo te adelantare que la he puesto un antagonista a su altura ;). A mí también me encanta ese personaje, de hecho sólo me salen las relaciones románticas de Naruto con ella, con Sakura y con la princesa Sara (aunque en este último caso es imposible por el desfase temporal).

* * *

Los exámenes chuunin de cada año estaban a punto de comenzar, y, en virtud de la rotación establecida entre las grandes naciones, este año se celebraban en Kumo. Kumo era una bella aldea ninja, situada entre las grandes montañas del noreste. Sus edificios de piedra parecían flotar entre las inmensas cumbres del país (de ahí el sobrenombre de "aldea oculta entre las nubes"), unidos por grandes jardines colgantes, encontrándose los puestos comerciales en la base de las grandes construcciones. Su aislacionismo le hacía tener menos menos población y prosperidad y por tanto menos puestos de los que se veían en ciudades como Konoha o Suna, pero eso no le quitaba atractivo. Naruto había llegado hace una semana con parte de la comitiva de Konoha, con el objetivo de saludar a su buen amigo Killer bee y a su reciente novia, una chica rubia de exageradamente grandes atributos y mirada fría llamada Samui. Naruto no tenía mucho trato con ella, pero en solo un día de conversación ya pudo darse cuenta de que era la pareja perfecta para Bee, y que esa fachada fría era solo timidez mezclada con amor por el formalismo, y que quería muchísimo al rapero de piel marrón.

Tras un par de días de entrenamiento bastante provechosos, donde aprendió algunas técnicas de kenjutsu del rapero moreno y su novia, el uzumaki fue citado por el consejo gokage a una demostración previa de sus habilidades, con el objeto de regular las reglas del examen e igualar un poco a todos los contendientes, aunque todo eso a Kurama le parecía ridículo: Naruto ya sin su ayuda era de los mejores ninjas del planeta, más aún cuando finalizase su exhaustivo entrenamiento con clones, no entendía cómo no era ascendido ya a chuunin, o jounin incluso. Le enervaba que en algunos casos se concediese el acceso directo sin problemas mientras que en el caso del rubio no sólo tenía que examinarse con niñitos mucho menos poderosos que el, sino que encima tenía que desgastarse con entrenamientos previos, pero, como no, Naruto siempre debía de luchar por lo que a otros muchos se les regalaba. A pesar de su reticencia, el ninja rubio se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento en el que había sido citado por Kakashi y el raikage para la demostración. Por el camino, el rubio fue asaltado por numerosos ninjas y aldeanos de Kumo, que querían estar cerca del grandioso héroe shinobi de la guerra, incluso un par de bellas kunoichis aspirantes a chunnin habían insistido en darle sus direcciones para "entrenar después de los exámenes".

En cierto aspecto, a Naruto comenzaba a molestarle su propio apellido, que traía todas esas atenciones e intereses ocultos. No es que a Naruto le molestasen esas muestras de afecto, pero una vida solitaria de maltrato psicológico le habían hecho prácticamente inmune a esa clase de halagos, aunque externamente mostrase una faceta más orgullosa y agradecida. Naruto sólo se interesaba por una chica cuando realmente le parecía especial, valorando sobre todo que fuese extrovertida y tuviese la iniciativa de hacerle reír pero no hasta el punto de hacerle insinuaciones sexuales en medio de un montón de gente. Si fuese por Naruto, solo habría una chica que recibiese esas atenciones, pero ella había elegido a otro, así que tocaba rehacer su vida y no negarse una alegría de vez en cuando hasta que apareciera una que cumpliese sus amplias expectativas.

Llegó charlando con Bee hasta el campo de entrenamiento justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el consejo gokage, reconociendo Naruto a muchos de sus nuevos miembros: un individuo fuerte de media altura, pelo marrón y ojos negros, con un rostro duro surcado por una gran cicatriz que atravesaba la cara de lado a lado, vestido con las ropas tradicionales de Otokage; otro mas alto y esbelto de pelo morado y mascara de gas tapándole la mitad de su pálido rostro, que ostentaba el titulo de Amekage; otro de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, con un rostro pacífico y piel casi negra, cuyo sombrero con el símbolo de Takikage revelaba su cargo; secundándole otro individuo de complexión fuerte y de pelo y ojos marrones, con una yukata color verde y su sombrero ceremonial de kusakage; y por último un individuo de complexión mas débil que ocultaba parte de su rostro y su cabello color morado tras un abanico, y que aparentaba ser una mezcla entre un adinerado señor feudal y un Tanikage. La totalidad de los kages de las 5 grandes naciones le saludaron con un ceremonial asentimiento, aunque Sanada se saltó un poco los formalismos al sonreír abiertamente y saludarle con una efusiva palmada en la espalda, pero los nuevos integrantes mantuvieron una pose mas seria que dejo a Naruto sospechando de las intenciones del consejo. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto-san, es un honor tenerte aquí.- anunció el raikage. Todavía se le hacía raro a Naruto ver a su amigo Darui así, aunque no tanto como cuando vio a Gaara de Kazekage por primera vez.- el consejo gokage aquí reunido te da la bienvenida.- Naruto odiaba estos formalismos, pero es que era juntar a todos esos kages y se volvían como malditos robots, como si temiesen mostrar debilidad ante sus congéneres a pesar de ser aliados. Siempre era lo mismo: miedo.- La razón de hacerte llamar es que necesitamos ver tus habilidades con senjutsu y con el chakra de kurama para saber si debemos de limitarlas para el examen chuunin o no.

-Gracias Darui...- contestó Naruto, eludiendo tanto formalismo para ver si agilizaba todo esto. No quería estar tragándose un discurso toda la mañana.- etto... a ver, mi intención es no usarlos durante todo el examen y competir solo con taijutsu, el poco ninjutsu que sé y genjutsu, ¿no podemos saltarnos esto y prohibirlo directamente?- Cuestionó Naruto, mientras algunos kages se miraban con cierto desasosiego que hizo a Naruto sospechar aún más.

-Entendemos tu razonamiento, Naruto.- intervino Kakashi tras echar un vistazo a sus compañeros.- pero esta alianza aun así desea ver hasta donde has llegado en esas dos artes. Tómatelo como una parte del examen.

Bueno, fuese la que fuese la intención del consejo, Naruto ahora no se podía negar, o desautorizaría a su hokage y sensei. No tendría más remedio que hacer lo que le decían, así que se dispuso ante el inmenso campo para comenzar la demostración. El lugar había sido claramente adaptado para este ensayo, con miles de maniquíes autómatas móviles que los titiriteros de Suna usaban para ensayar, dispuestos estratégicamente para simular una batalla, aunque a Naruto no le tranquilizó nada que estuviesen dispuestos simulando las clásicas tácticas shinobi. En un amplio radio, una inmensa barrera de color púrpura fue levantada por cuatro jounin de Konoha que el uzumaki no alcanzaba a ver, con el objetivo de evitar que los ataques de Naruto causasen daños colaterales. Todo estaba dispuesto, y el ahora solo tenía que darse rienda suelta, mientras los kages seguían sus movimientos empleando un sistema de cámaras colocadas estratégicamente. Naruto se tronó los dedos.

- **Cachorro, quizás deberíamos de contenernos... no me da buena espina que estén tan ansiosos por vernos.** \- comentó Kurama, revolviéndose incómodo en su paisaje mental.

- _Lo sé Kurama, a mi tampoco..._ \- respondió Naruto. Desde lo de Sakura, se había vuelto mas desconfiado, aunque en momentos así agradecía esa suspicacia.- Pero es una orden. Si quiero cambiar las cosas y ser legal, no puedo hacer lo que quiera en todo momento. Aunque me guardaré esa técnica que hemos ensayado, tampoco voy a darlo absolutamente todo...

- **Me parece bien cachorro... ademas, te viene bien desfogarte un poco, últimamente estas mas tenso que yo incluso. Mientras no uses esa técnica, diviértete.**

Naruto asintió y procedió de inmediato a convocar un clon de sombra. Allí arrancó el primer gesto de sorpresa a su distinguido público: el kage bunshin era una técnica que controlaba tanto que no necesitaba ni tan siquiera el sello para hacerla, fruto de emplearla mínimo tres o cuatro veces al día desde los 12 años, le salía natural. Una inmensidad de clones surgieron de la nada, quizás fuese un centenar, y se lanzaron a luchar contra los miles de maniquíes mientras Naruto avanzaba con un kunai en su mano derecha y su mano izquierda inmóvil, con el puño cerrado salvo el dedo índice y el corazón, que apuntaban hacia arriba. El Senjutsu era un arte casi desconocido para el mundo ninja, y no era para menos, un exceso a la hora de aplicarlo acababa con la vida de su portador al convertirlo en una estatua de un sapo en piedra, pero Naruto había superado cualquier expectativa mucho antes incluso de la gran guerra. Su senjutsu le permitía acumular la energía de la naturaleza y convertirla en chakra, doblando así sus reservas de chakra, así como mejorar sus sentidos e incluso poder percibir ligeramente emociones, y, a diferencia de su difunto maestro, no necesitaba de la asistencia de los legendarios sapos ma y pa para convocarlo. Solo necesitaba tener quieta una parte de su cuerpo, donde canalizaba esa energía natural, requisito que Jiraya cumplía juntando sus palmas y Naruto había evolucionado también a mantener su mano izquierda estática.

Tras unos minutos, acumuló suficiente energía natural como para despertar el modo sabio, y se lanzó al ataque mientras el resto de clones combatían a simple taijutsu con esos maniquíes de prueba. Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, los clones convocados estaban bien formados y daban fácilmente guerra a ninjas de nivel chuunin, a diferencia de sus convocaciones masivas de clones de su infancia (que eran tan débiles que una simple patada los borraba a pares), pero Naruto tenía pensado mejorarlos aún más, sobre todo en lo referente a su cooperación. La cuarta guerra ninja le había dado ideas, y estaba comenzando a aplicarlas, pero había quedado en contenerse, así que se contentó con enviar a sus clones más básicos a destrozar esos maniquíes. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de ser unos maniquíes de forma humanoide de escasa potencia ofensiva (salvo para algún clon esporádicamente eliminado fruto de algún despiste), resistían muy eficazmente los golpes debido a su composición de metal y madera tratada. Una obra de arte, pero incapaz de resistir a Naruto en modo sabio. Y mucho menos cabreado.

Normalmente Naruto se habría mostrado contenido al usar el Sejutsu, pero últimamente se encontraba algo frustrado y necesitaba desahogarse. Con su método de estudio intensivo a base de clones y extraordinarios dolores de cabeza al recibir sus conocimientos, había adquirido los conocimientos de años de academia en menos de un año, y ahora estaba seguro de dos cosas: su dificultad para convertirse en un ninja competente se debía a una formación muy deficiente (en su opinión, era un puto milagro que hubiese llegado a la pubertad con vida cuando se había enterado de que existía el genjutsu en medio de una misión, por ejemplo...) y esa formación deficiente no era por completo culpa suya. Cierto es que no había sido el niño más aplicado a la hora de estudiar, fruto en gran medida de esa hiperactividad derivada de sus exageradas cantidades de chakra, pero eso no quitaba que sus profesores le habían descuidado enormemente. Descontando a Iruka sensei, el único profesor que le había prestado atención y le había enseñado cosas útiles de verdad, el resto habían optado por la vía fácil de ignorarle, o echarle de clase directamente (como en las citadas clases de genjutsu, donde el uzumaki todavía recordaba cómo le sacaron a rastras sin haber hecho nada malo). Incluso, aunque le dolía verlo, muchos de ellos lo habían hecho intencionadamente influenciados por el rencor a kurama, pagando sus frustraciones en un niño de ocho años que sólo quería aprender y hacer amigos.

Y eso le enfurecía. Le enfurecía porque veía que toda su vida había tenido que remar contracorriente por culpa de esa clase de gente, y eso sin entrar en detalles más dolorosos, como las palizas diarias o los intentos de asesinato desde que tenía dos años. Y, a pesar de siempre asegurar que lo había dejado atrás y que no guardaba rencor, una parte de el hervía de furia cada vez que lo recordaba. Y ahora la iba a dejar salir. En su modo sabio demostraba ser analítico a la par que potente, la mezcla perfecta de un shinobi de élite: esperaba hasta el último instante, esquivaba al veloz maniquí de turno y luego lo destrozaba de un certero puñetazo en sus puntos débiles, todo con un gasto de chakra ínfimo. De vez en cuando usaba el **rasengan** , pero no le era necesario por el momento esforzarse más. Podía mantener ese ritmo horas, destrozando rivales a decenas sin notar cansancio.

Tras destrozar a más de un centenar de maniquíes, Naruto esquivó en el último momento gracias a su senjutsu un potente golpe de un rival distinto y tomó algo de distancia para analizar la situación. Frente a él, tras una maraña de maniquíes simples, se levantaban una serie de marionetas de metal más grandes y fuertes, con forma de humanos pero con una cola en forma de aguijón similar a la marioneta que usaba Sasori de la arena cuando vivía. Esas marionetas habían barrido a la mayoría de sus clones con eficiencia, y ahora se disponían a enfrentarse a él. Naruto sonrió, seguido por Kurama: era hora de ponerse un poco mas serios. Con un potente grito, Naruto dejo salir parcialmente el chakra amarillo del zorro, extendiéndose su sello en diversas líneas como si fuese una especie de tatuaje por todo el cuerpo y siendo envuelto en su tradicional traje de color amarillo anaranjado hecho de puro chakra. Se veía magnífico así: una figura de pura luz, envuelta en potentes llamas, con esos símbolos arcanos de su sello que no entendía del todo recorriendo su cuerpo. Y se sentía aún mejor, notaba cada parte de su cuerpo llena de energía, con un intenso pero agradable calor recorriendo sus venas. Toda la energía gastada retornó como si nunca la hubiese usado, incluso aumentó exponencialmente.

Con un potente grito, se lanzó al combate como un destello, haciendo honor a uno de sus sobrenombres: el relámpago naranja de konoha. Los maniquíes más simples no fueron capaces ni de moverse antes de ser destrozados a decenas como si estuviesen hechos de papel, dejando el camino libre al ojiazul para enfrentarse a esas marionetas metálicas. A pesar de que eran mas rápidas, él lo era aún más, y su manto de chakra le protegía de cualquier daño como si de una armadura se tratase. De su cuerpo salieron numerosos apéndices filosos con forma de colas como las de kurama, que destrozaban a sus rivales de metal, mientras su portador remataba a aquellos rivales que seguían moviéndose. Recordó su ultimo episodio con la mujer de sus sueños, como se sintió cuando le dijo aquello que temía oír, que solo amaba a Sasuke. También recordó esa absurda teoría que se había montado para convencerle de que él no la amaba. Joder, ojalá hubiese tenido razón, pero si había una cosa de la que Naruto estaba plenamente convencido, era de su amor por la pelirrosada. Ahora ella estaría con Sasuke, seguro que retozando como conejos en cualquier descampado. No era justo. Ni tampoco tenía solución.

Naruto sintió una ira inmensa recorrer todo su organismo, y fijó su atención en aquellos seres metálicos que pagarían los platos rotos. Con un grito muy semejante a un rugido del legendario zorro, cada una de sus colas convocó un **rasen shuriken** de tamaño mediano, que pronto lanzo contra sus infortunados enemigos. La devastación que provocó el impacto barrió varias filas del ejército de marionetas que se alzaba frente a él, e incluso puso a prueba un sector de la barrera de contención. Entre la lluvia de metal fundido, un maniquí metálico salió a enfrentarse con él. Naruto solo se limitó a agarrarlo con ambas manos, mientras la marioneta intentaba penetrar el manto de chakra sin éxito con sus cuchillas, y enfocar el chakra del manto en sus palmas, convocando un intenso y brillante fuego anaranjado que redujo a su rival a una masa de metal en estado líquido en cuestión de segundos. Y frente a él todavía se alzaba la mitad del ejército de prueba que le habían lanzado. Todos para él, ya era hora de ponerse serio. Entre los escombros de los maniquíes destruidos, los restos parecían formar la frase "¿SOLO TIENES ESO?", lo que provocó aún más enojo en el uzumaki. Cerca de donde inició la contienda, un grupo oculto de clones en modo sabio se disipo, transfiriéndole su energía natural para poder combinar el senjutsu con el modo biju.

Era el único ninja en toda la historia capaz de hacerlo, y el resultado era brutal: a su alrededor, el manto amarillo del zorro comenzó a burbujear, haciéndose cada vez más grande, mientras el sello de Shinigami se extendía aún más por su piel, cubriéndole de unas marcas similares a las del sello maldito de orochimaru. Pronto, el semiliquido manto amarillo de kurama tomo la forma de un brillante zorro de nueve colas del tamaño de un edificio de seis pisos, y con un rugido se lanzó a por los restos de ese ejército. Se elevó en el aire y acumuló chakra en su boca, y tras gritar **bijudama no ame (lluvia de bijudamas)** , procedió a escupir una infinidad de diminutas bijudamas que causaron estragos en el ejército enemigo al hacer explosión. Después, acumuló aún más chakra en sus colas, formando en cada una de ellas un **rasen shuriken** con el chakra de cada biju existente (algunas envueltas en arena, otras en agua, otras en electricidad azul y negra… Bee sonrió cuando contempló una de ellas envuelta en tinta: su alumno hacía tiempo que le había superado), y los lanzó para destruir a la gran mayoría de sus rivales en una inmensa explosión que hizo casi doblarse las paredes de la barrera. No tenía problema en usar tanto chakra, todo por ser el único ser humano con unas bobinas de chakra tan fuertes como para poder soportar el lanzar esos ataques. El chakra del zorro las llevaba forzando y aumentando desde que nació, dando como resultado a un humano que, incluso sin el chakra de Kurama y el senjutsu, ya podía ser considerado un bijuu sin cola.

Frente a él, solo quedaban una decena de maltrechos maniquíes en pie, avanzando torpemente entre los restos arrasados del campo de entrenamiento. Por un momento Naruto pensó en terminar todo sin usar chakra, pero ahora que el ariete había tocado el muro, no podía pararse. Se estaba desahogando bien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía cada molécula de su cuerpo trabajar al unísono, como si ese exceso de energía que le descentraba se estuviese enfocando correctamente en su tarea. Volvió a recordar a Sakura: ese pelo rosa ondeando al viento, esos ojos verdes que brillaban tanto, esa sonrisa que le habría hecho renunciar al mundo entero... joder, incluso recordaba su olor, esa fragancia que llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de sus fosas nasales y le arrancaba una expresión de extasis, y que ahora le agarraba el pecho con fuerza y apenas le dejaba respirar. No, tenía que dejarlo salir, aunque solo fuese una parte. Frente a él, el humo de la batalla parecía formar la frase "BÓRRALOS DEL MAPA", aunque Naruto pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas.

Convocó dos copias de Kurama, y procedió a fusionarlas en un gigantesco avatar de tres cabezas y seis brazos que comenzó a acumular energía como nunca antes para realizar una técnica que no usaba desde su batalla contra Sasuke: a su derecha, un inmenso rasen shuriken compuesto por energía yin competía en tamaño con el inmenso rasen shuriken de chakra yang de su izquierda. Cuando estuvieron plenamente formados, grito **tsu no kutai no rasen shuriken (rasen shuriken de las dos esferas)** , soltó un potente rugido y los lanzó contra las últimas marionetas. Fue como matar mosquitos con un inmenso lanzallamas. Una gran explosión, seguida de un cegador haz de luz, inundó el campo de entrenamiento, volatilizando todo lo que hallaba a su paso y obligando a los espectadores a taparse el rostro. Llegó hasta la barrera con fuerza, y esta se combó nada más recibir el impacto, intentando dejar salir la fuerza de la explosión hacia el cielo, pero fue insuficiente. Una barrera convocada por cuatro kages expertos habría aguantado sin problemas, pero esta no tenía esa fortaleza, por lo que apenas sobrevivió al impacto, resquebrajándose como cristal en numerosos puntos. Fue una suerte que Naruto lo hubiese tenido en cuenta y no hubiese lanzado ese ataque más cargado, o que no hubiese usado su ataque final, si no habría destruido hasta una parte de Kumo a pesar de la distancia. Con este ataque solamente le habría bastado para eliminar el ejercito de maniquíes nada más empezar incluso.

Descendió con suavidad sobre los restos del inmenso cráter que antes fue un campo de entrenamiento, para después andar hacia los kages con tranquilidad. Apenas respiraba agitado.

- _Joder, todavía me sorprende lo que podemos hacer solo a la mitad de potencia..._ \- dijo Naruto al inmenso Zorro, el cual soltó una carcajada orgullosa.

- **Por favor, soy el gran Kurama, el biju más poderoso, y tú eres Naruto uzumaki, el ninja más poderoso. Esto es un día más en la oficina.** \- contestó con una gran sonrisa el kitsune.- **HAHAHAHAAA, mira sus caras, son un poema.**

Y era completamente cierto. En el consejo gokage, los rostros variaban desde una palidez extrema entre gotas de sudor frío del tanikage, a unos ojos abiertos como platos de Gaara o kakashi, pasando por los rostros de sería preocupación del otokage o el amekage. Naruto sabía que esto le iba a traer problemas, pero creía sinceramente que debía demostrar una confianza ciega en la alianza, predicar con el ejemplo para cambiar sus mentalidades desde dentro, conforme a sus reglas. Era lo más honrado. Entre los gokages, un sonriente Sanada salió a recibirle, seguido por los demás kages a medida que consiguieron reponerse de la impresión

-Muchacho... eres increíble.- expresó Sanada mientras contemplaba asombrado el campo de batalla.- esos maniquíes habrían dado guerra a un ejercito ninja de una nación entera. Y tú los has destruido en menos de 10 minutos...

-Gracias, Sanada san. Yo sólo obedezco órdenes.

-Naruto...- intervino un todavía afectado Raikage.- el consejo tiene una duda: ¿puedes emplear esa técnica con la que salvaste la vida a Gai Lee bombeando chakra yang?

-¿El modo Asura?- preguntó Naruto confundido.- Ya no es posible, lo perdí cuando...-aquí Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no hacer referencia a esa batalla contra su amigo.-... cuando deshice el tsukuyomi con Sasuke. Al parecer, esa era su razón de existir.- expuso inteligentemente. No faltaba verdad en lo que decía, había perdido ese poder, pero la auténtica razón era por haber puesto fin a la guerra eterna que libraban Indra y Asura, reencarnándose en cada generación para seguir enfrentándose hasta que uno venciese. Y acabó venciendo Naruto, liberando ambas almas.

Obviamente, el raikage procedió a prohibir el uso del modo biju y del senjutsu en el examen de inmediato, como esperaba el uzumaki. Pero los constantes cuchicheos de algunos de los asistentes le hacían sospechar que no le deparaba nada bueno esta demostración. Confiaba en equivocarse...

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos con tranquilidad, dejando que los primeros rayos de sol del nuevo día le despertasen. Se encontraba en su cama, pero algo le impedía levantarse. Miró a su derecha y vio a su bella acompañante, que dormía plácidamente con él abrazada a su musculoso torso. La chica se llamaba Yukata, y era una bellísima kunoichi de Suna de pelo negro, ojos marrones, cara de angel y cuerpo perfecto, con unos pechos de tamaño mediano (como le gustaban a Naruto, sinceramente), un vientre terso y delgado, un trasero perfecto gracias al entrenamiento shinobi y unas piernas largas y torneadas. La conocía de hace muchísimo, puesto que había combatido junto a él en la batalla del desierto contra los kages revividos, y al parecer desde ese día se había quedado prendada del ninja pelirrubio. Gracias a su amistad con Matsuri, la prometida del kazekage Gaara, había conseguido que la destinasen a konoha como asistente de Temari, y no había perdido el tiempo para iniciar su asalto al ojiazul. A decir verdad, era una chica que podría tener a cualquier hombre comiendo de la palma de su mano, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su personalidad extrovertida... lástima que se fijase en el único ninja que no quería nada serio con nadie. El ojiazul ya le había aclarado que no quería nada a largo plazo, pero ella había insistido en continuar viéndose, y claro, a nadie le amarga un dulce.

En esta ocasión, Yukata había acabado en su cama tras la fiesta de celebración por el ascenso a chuunin de Naruto, logrado en solo menos de un año de estudio, lo cual era un logro, no en vano había adquirido los conocimientos de 6 años de academia en un año. Aunque, en opinión del rubio, no había mucho que celebrar con su ascenso, todo había sido exageradamente fácil: la prueba escrita, gracias a su estudio intensivo con Iruka-sensei y Shikamaru y a la ayuda de sus clones para acelerar el aprendizaje, había sido un paseo militar; y la prueba de supervivencia había sido aún más fácil gracias a su experiencia en batalla. Le habían asignado a 2 genin para hacer equipo, y estos no pudieron sino mirarle como si fuese una especie de estrella del rock, celebrando su gran suerte: no habían tenido ni que combatir, los equipos rivales simplemente huían al verles. Incluso aprovechó los días de sobra para entrenar un poco a sus compañeros de equipo. Y por último, en los duelos directos fue más de lo mismo, incluso tuvieron que ponerle un combate contra un par de jounin para contentar al público de kumo, que clamaba por ver al gran héroe de la guerra en acción. Así que había sido ascendido a chuunin prácticamente sin sudar, y sus amigos habían insistido en celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Y, durante la celebración, la bellísima chica pelinegra le había buscado insistentemente, ansiosa por, según sus palabras, "darle su premio en privado", pero Naruto no había accedido hasta acabar la fiesta con sus buenos amigos.

(inicio pseudolemmon)

Aún así, la espera valió la pena para ambos: todavía recordaba como la kunoichi prácticamente le había arrancado la camiseta en el pasillo de su piso en el edificio, y de como ahí mismo había decidido atender al rubio como se merecía. Los gemidos de la ojimarron debieron de oírse en toda la aldea, sobre todo cuando ella le había pedido que la pusiese a cuatro contra la barandilla del pasillo, para gran alegría del rubio. Todavía recordaba cómo la morena clamaba pidiendo más, mientras Naruto la giraba el rostro para besar esos labios y la masajeaba los senos mientras reemprendía las embestidas a mayor ritmo. Tras hacerla alcanzar su orgasmo, habían seguido la fiesta en su apartamento, destrozando una mesa cuando la joven se empeñó en cumplir una fantasía que tenía desde que comenzó a verse con el uzumaki y haciéndolo en cada silla y sillón del apartamento hasta llegar al dormitorio del rubio , donde Naruto terminó en la garganta de la kunoichi, que para su sorpresa se lo trago todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Oh si, quizás no quisiese nada serio, pero esa chica le tenía muchas ganas y sabía buscarle. Habían terminado durmiendo abrazados, cosa que en absoluto incomodaba a Naruto, le gustaban esos momentos con sus "chicas", le hacían sentirse a gusto y le parecían muy tiernos. En ellas parecía crear aún más entusiasmo, a todas les encantaba el calor que desprendía gracias a sus reservas de chakra. O quizás fuese que a toda mujer le gustaba sentirse valorada tras acostarse con alguien. O un poco de ambas.

(Fin del pseudolemmon)

El rubio se estiró y procedió a levantarse, apartando a su acompañante con suavidad. Una vez logrado el objetivo, y viendo que estaba completamente desnudo, procedió a vestirse, encontrando su ropa en el armario de su apartamento: un pantalón negro con rayas naranjas en los bordes con un portakunais atado en su pernera derecha, unas sandalias ninja sencillas, una camiseta negra con el símbolo uzumaki en naranja en su manga derecha, y un chaleco chuunin estándar de color verde, combinación que hacia resaltar su largo cabello rubio. Mientras se preparaba, su acompañante se despertó, y clavó sus ojos marrones con lujuria en la espalda del ninja, una espalda trabajada a base de entrenamientos intensivos, desarrollada y fuerte, con varios tatuajes: en el omóplato derecho, un símbolo de fuego y otro de viento que le identificaban como maestro en el uso de tales artes, cortesía de killer Bee y de una noche loca en Kumo para celebrar el fin del examen, en la que había acabado tatuado por insistencia del rapero, aunque Naruto no se resistió mucho, le gustaba como le quedaban, incluso tenía pensado hacerse alguno más, como si tuviese afinidad por ellos; y en el izquierdo un tatuaje de un sapo y otro de un zorro con nueve colas, para mostrar sus invocaciones. La joven kunoichi apoyó su cabeza en sus manos mientras seguía boca abajo, y puso su mejor mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-Naruto-Kun, ¿te vas ya? Yo creía que íbamos a continuar con la celebración un par de veces por la mañana...- dijo Yukata con una expresión de picardía.

-Yukata, sabes que como nos pongamos ahora a jugar estaremos horas.- Contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa, mientras Yukata sonreía con malicia.- y aunque me encantaría, le prometí a Iruka-sensei que iría hoy a la academia a ayudarle.

-Jo... cuando te pones responsable pierdes un poco de atractivo...

-No te enfades, puedes dormir la mañana aquí si quieres. Tienes fruta en la cocina, creo que no volveré en todo el día, pero hablamos para volver a quedar.

Y dicho esto, se encaminó a la puerta del piso, dejando a Yukata con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro. De todos los hombres de Konoha, tenía que haberse encaprichado de un rompecorazones como Naruto. Pero es que el sexo con él era... impresionante. Era pasional, tierno, atento, y tenía un aguante eterno. Sin contar que no iba precisamente "corto de material", más bien todo lo contrario. A pesar de su actitud, Yukata esperaba poder cazarlo tarde o temprano. No en vano nunca había perdido una presa.

Naruto salió del edificio de apartamentos y se dirigió con tranquilidad al Ichiraku a por su desayuno de siempre. Tras conversar animadamente con Ayame, la guapísima hija del dueño, y agradecerle al señor Teuchi el plato, se encaminó a la academia a cumplir con su tarea. Iruka-sensei le había pedido que le diese una exhibición en directo a los futuros genin para premiarles por un buen curso, y Naruto no podía negarse teniendo en cuenta lo que Iruka había hecho por el el último año. Le había enseñado en sus ratos libres, dado mil consejos y apoyado cuando ocurrió lo de Sakura. Naruto no se explicaba por qué todavía pensaba en la pelirrosada durante esos meses de ausencia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo se había ido y con quién. Pero era como intentar no respirar: siempre acabas tomando aire; así que se había dedicado a sacar ese clavo a base de decenas de otros clavos más fáciles de sacar. Sumido en sus pensamientos, fue respondiendo amablemente a cada aldeano que le saludaba, y llegó al edificio de la academia, donde le esperaba su gran amigo Sai, un chico pálido de pelo negro, ropa también negra que resaltaba el color de su piel y un gigantesco pergamino a la espalda, con su clásica expresión neutra.

-Naruto-kun, veo que llegaste a tiempo.- le dijo con una de sus sonrisas. " _Cada vez son mas auténticas_ " pensó Naruto.- Yo creía que después de hacer el amor con esa chica toda la noche, llegarías tarde.- un grupo de alumnas que pasaba por ahí se sonrojó y aceleró el paso cuando lo oyeron.- ¿o es que por tu pene pequeño no lograste satisfacerla?

-Sai, estamos en una escuela, no es el lugar para hablar de lo que hice anoche...-Contestó Naruto seriamente, tornando la expresión de Sai a una mas seria.

El ninja pálido estaba preocupado por el que consideraba su mejor amigo, el Naruto que el conocía le hubiese gritado algo por esa pulla que le había lanzado, pero el Naruto actual no entraba al trapo jamás. Y había leído en un libro que eso sólo podía significar o tristeza, o enfado. Aunque Ino le había dejado caer que podía ser madurez, y que podría aprender y así no preguntar a la gente por su pene en público. Entraron a la academia conversando animadamente sobre anécdotas del día anterior, cómo cuando Konohamaru había intentado colarse en el local con un carnet falso para beber, o cuando se habían olvidado a shino en un bar. Pronto, llegaron a la puerta que daba al patio de entrenamiento, donde les esperaba un ojeroso Iruka con su característico pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, su piel tostada, su cicatriz horizontal en la cara y su uniforme chuunin estándar.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿qué tal anoche? Te perdimos prontísimo, no entiendo esas ojeras.- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona

-Quizás fue culpa de Shizune-san, que apareció para llevárselo.- añadió Sai con su característica sonrisa, haciendo a Naruto alzar una ceja sorprendido.

-Joder Iruka, ¿comprometido y no me avisas? ¿Para cuándo la boda? ¿Tendré que llevar uno de esos ridículos trajes de paje?.- bromeó Naruto dándole ligeros codazos, mientras Iruka palidecía y les miraba con cara de terror. Había intentado mantener su relación en secreto debido a su empleo, pero ayer fue demasiado descuidado. Y que Shizune estuviera muerta de celos por pensar que Iruka estaría rodeado de mujeres alcoholizadas no ayudó a mantener las formas...

-Bueno, bueno, no hablemos de mi. A ver chicos, os he reunido a los alumnos en el patio, ¿qué tenéis pensado enseñarles? Recordad que no saben nada de ninjutsu, así que no lo uséis, se trata de que aprendan algo.- Expuso con seriedad el maestro.

-No hay problema, Iruka-sensei, les daremos unas nociones básicas de taijutsu y luego haremos uno de nuestros entrenamientos clásicos en taijutsu y kenjutsu. Saldrán encantados, ya lo verá, ¡tebayo!.- Esa coletilla arrancó una ligera sonrisa a Iruka y Sai. Por mucho que Naruto no estuviese tan "hiperactivo" últimamente, seguía siendo Naruto.

-Pero, Naruto-kun, no irás a usar la guadaña ¿no?.- preguntó Sai, y si hubiese sido posible se habría puesto más pálido. Naruto había desarrollado esa técnica recientemente, y la había entrenado una vez con Sai. El resultado había sido, por describirlo con una palabra, sádico: Naruto había destrozado cada una de sus invocaciones con una mueca homicida en el rostro, y había necesitado de toda su agilidad para esquivar los golpes que luego dirigió contra él. Tras pedirle que parara, Naruto había conseguido frenarse y desconvocarla a duras penas, dejando patente que no podía seguir usando ese arma sin antes investigar sobre ella.

-¿Estás loco? Me gustaría que los gakis no tuviesen pesadillas esta noche. No, usaré kunais, katana y lanza. Ahora pasemos, que ya tengo ganas de ver si los mocosos han atendido a Iruka-sensei o si son tan desastres como yo.

Y salieron al patio de entrenamiento, donde una veintena de niños charlaban distendidamente y correteaban entre risas. Naruto añoraba esos pocos momentos que tuvo así, no lo iba a negar. Nada mas verlo, todos los niños pusieron una expresión de admiración, y corrieron a saludar al héroe del mundo shinobi, todo ello entre los gritos femeninos de las admiradoras de Naruto, que llenaban a reventar los ventanales de la academia mientras pedían al rubio un beso, o ser el padre de sus hijos. El cómo se habían enterado de que estaría allí, Naruto no lo sabía, pero el rubio ya se había acostumbrado a estas cosas, a pesar de que le extrañaba que todavía estuviesen todos igual tras casi un año del fin de la guerra. Todavía era muy habitual que varias chicas le "asaltasen" mientras paseaba o se tomaba algo en el Ichiraku, o incluso que le tomasen fotos. Es más, la que le sacaron cuando en un entrenamiento uno de los leones de tinta de sai le consiguió arrancar la camiseta de un zarpazo en un descuido se había convertido ya en toda una moda entre las adolescentes, para su desgracia (o suerte, depende de a quién le preguntase). Tras unos minutos de preguntas infantiles sobre sus batallas en la guerra o sobre como era de grande Kurama (ganándose una carcajada orgullosa del biju cuando el ojiazul respondió que era el más grande de todos), Iruka-sensei les mandó formar, y Naruto procedió a practicar con ellos un poco de taijutsu. Todos los alumnos trabajaban con esmero, ignorando los chillidos de las admiradoras cada vez que Naruto tensaba los músculos en alguna pose. En ese momento Naruto se arrepentía de no usar la guadaña, con ella seguro que no tendría publico. Mientras ensayaban los últimos movimientos de patada, un niño levanto la mano. Naruto se fijó en su aspecto: ojos marrones, pelo moreno, constitución débil de niño pequeño y mirada soberbia digna del mismísimo dobe-uchiha.

-Naruto-sensei, ¿Para qué ensayar tanto taijutsu? Si con una simple bola de fuego podemos vencer a varios enemigos.- preguntó el alumno, provocando que Naruto frunciese el ceño.

-¿Para qué? Muy simple. Durante la batalla, y eso te lo aseguro yo por experiencia, el chakra se agota tan rápido que será común que luches sin apenas nada. Y cuando llegue ese momento, la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de un ninja es su taijutsu y su kenjutsu. El chakra se acaba, tus puños y kunais nunca fallan. Para demostraroslo, mi amigo del pergamino y yo vamos a hacer una pelea, quiero que la veáis y analicéis bien los movimientos y contragolpes.- concluyó Naruto mientras se preparaba para combatir. Los alumnos fueron rápidamente con Iruka, mientras Sai tomaba una distancia prudencial y preparaba su pergamino. Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados, comenzó la pelea.

Sai rápidamente dibujó algo en su pergamino, y al grito de **ninpo:Choujuu giga** , aparecieron de golpe 5 leones de tinta que se lanzaron a por Naruto. Por un momento le pareció ver entre las ventanas de la academia un reflejo con la frase "APLÁSTALOS", pero cuando se fijó bien ya no estaba. " _Sigo imaginándome esas cosas..._ " pensó el ojiazul, para después centrarse en su batalla. Aprovechando su pose de taijutsu con la pierna derecha ligeramente adelantada, dio un paso al frente y con su pierna izquierda barrió las patas delanteras del León más adelantado, haciéndolo caer hacía adelante, y se lanzó rápidamente contra los dos leones de la derecha. Se agachó para evitar el primer zarpazo mientras conectaba un potente gancho entre los ojos del leon con su puño izquierdo, y giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para poner a su víctima de tinta entre su otro agresor y él. El león tuvo que pararse para no acabar con su compañero, momento que aprovechó el pelirrubio para saltar sobre ese León y golpearlo con una patada descendente que lo convirtió en un charco de tinta en el suelo.

-Cuando estéis en inferioridad numérica, aprovechad a vuestros enemigos como escudos para entorpecer los ataques rivales.- exclamó Naruto a los alumnos para luego retroceder dando volteretas, alejándose de los demás leones.

Al dar la ultima, el pelirrubio decidió ponerse mas serio y sacó dos kunais, haciéndolos girar en cada mano hasta dejarlos orientados con el filo hacia abajo. Esquivo el primer zarpazo y paró un segundo zarpazo con su kunai izquierdo, para después lanzar un tajo con el derecho hacia el rostro de la criatura, que explotó en un mar de tinta. Luego, girándose con fluidez, paro otro zarpazo con los dos kunais, y se agachó a tiempo para evitar que uno de los leones le atrapase en un salto. Con un rápido movimiento, volteó su cuerpo y clavó el kunai derecho en el costado de su enemigo de tinta, abriendo un gigantesco corte desde la cabeza hasta la mitad del torso mientras otro de los leones le saltaba encima. Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás y aprovechó la inercia de su atacante para desviarle de una patada, luego se levantó y lanzó los dos kunais a los otros dos leones, destruyéndolos. Antes de que su último rival pudiese reaccionar, Naruto ya estaba cayendo con su rodilla sobre su cabeza, convirtiéndolo en una masa de tinta.

Estaba el ojiazul por lanzar algún aporte a los alumnos cuando oyó un grito de miedo de sus admiradoras. Se dio la vuelta hacia Sai y vio como éste había convocado a cinco guerreros de tinta similares a samurais con katanas y lanzas y dos águilas gigantes, que se lanzaron en picado contra él. Al impactar contra el suelo levantaron una gigantesca nube de polvo, dejando a todo el público callado, temerosos de que su joven héroe estuviese herido. Antes de que Iruka-sensei pudiese acercarse, una figura salió corriendo de la nube de polvo hacia los guerreros, lanzando kunais con una precisión endiablada. Tras una ráfaga de cuatro, uno de los guerreros explotó con un kunai clavado en el cuello, mientras otro desviaba uno de los kunais con su espada y el ultimo caía al suelo con un kunai clavado en cada rodilla.

-Normalmente tendréis que lanzar vuestros kunais en movimiento, así que entrenadlo bien. Y a veces es mas útil incapacitar al enemigo que tirar a puntos vitales.- dijo el ojiazul mientras desenfundaba una katana y se lanzaba al ataque

Uno de los guerreros se lanzó de frente a golpearle, bloqueándolo Naruto con su katana. Con un rápido movimiento, lo agarró con su mano izquierda y lo empujó contra otro de los guerreros, mientras se lanzaba a por el otro para lanzarle un tajo descendente. El guerrero lo bloqueó, y retrocedió mientras sus dos compañeros atacaban al rubio por la espalda. Habrían pillado a Naruto desprevenido, pero frente al ninja, el polvo de batalla pareció agruparse formando la frase "VIGILA TU ESPALDA", sorprendiendo al rubio, que rápidamente se repuso y lanzo un tajo horizontal al frente mientras exclamaba " **Kumoryu Urakiri** ". De pronto, los dos guerreros que le atacaban por la espalda sufrieron un enorme corte horizontal, desapareciendo en un mar de tinta por culpa de esa técnica. Naruto no pudo evitar agradecer internamente a los ninjas de kumo por enseñarle esa técnica que le permitía lanzar cortes a su espalda sin girarse, mientras el publico (cada vez mayor, al ir llegando curiosos y otros profesores de la academia) irrumpía en aplausos. Naruto se lanzó a por su último oponente, clavando su katana a través de su hombro izquierdo. Antes de poder sacarla, una nueva oleada de 5 guerreros le atacó, cortesía de su amigo pelinegro. Naruto rápidamente invocó su alabarda de entrenamiento, y se dispuso a emplear su estilo favorito de kenjutsu. Empleando el mango como cobertura permanente, paraba los golpes de sus rivales, mientras contraatacaba con la hoja cuando el rival abría un hueco en su defensa. Tras despachar a todos menos a uno, este se lanzó rápidamente a bloquear la hoja de la alabarda con su katana, a lo que Naruto respondió golpeándole en la cara con el otro extremo del mango, y rematándolo en el suelo.

-Un arma no es solo su hoja, no lo olvidéis.- aportó al publico, mientras muchos de los alumnos le miraban con pura admiración.

Un rugido le llamo la atención. Al darse la vuelta, vio salir del pergamino de Sai un enorme dragón oriental de tinta, que se lanzó rugiendo a por él con Sai encima. Naruto salto hacía un lado para evitar la dentellada inicial y lanzó un corte hacia el hocico de la bestia de tinta, que resistió con fuerza. Tras una serie de golpes y fintas, Naruto se lanzó a por su víctima aprovechando un hueco en su defensa. Dando un gran salto, clavó su alabarda entre los ojos del dragón, profundizando el corte hasta que este exploto en un mar de tinta, dando por concluido el combate. Todo el publico irrumpió en aplausos, mientras los niños rodeaban a los contendientes para preguntarles sobre sus técnicas presos de la emoción. Iruka contempló la escena y no pudo sino sonreír: Naruto había mejorado muchísimo desde aquel niño cabezahueca que fue su alumno, y estaba muy orgulloso de él. Mientras tanto, y entre preguntas y respuestas a los alumnos, Sai no pudo evitar fijarse en una nueva espectadora, una mujer de cabello rubio largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura recogido en una cola de caballo, con medio rostro tapado por un estilizado flequillo, ojos azul turquesa, labios carnosos, fino cuerpo de grandes pechos copa C casi D y vestido púrpura ajustado. Era la bella Ino Yamanaka, que llegaba acompañada de un clon del ninja rubio. Esta se acercó a los dos amigos, mientras el clon desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-Veo que a los gakis les ha encantado la demostración ¿eh?.- comentó Ino mientras sonreía a los ninjas. Todos los niños exclamaron lo guay que había sido, mientras algunos le preguntaban a Naruto si esa chica rubia tan guapa era su novia y Sai les miraba con mala cara.

-No, no, a ella le gustan morenos y artistas, ¿o no, Ino?- comentó Naruto con malicia, mientras la rubia y el pelinegro se ponían como dos tomates maduros. Era un secreto a voces que esos dos tenían una relación, pero el ojiazul decidió no ser malo y cambiar de tema, mientras alejaba a los alumnos de la conversación al dejarles la alabarda para que jugasen con ella, bajo la supervisión de un tenso iruka.- Bueno Ino, por lo que veo de mi clon, el entrenamiento de genjutsu de hoy ha ido muy bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-Ah.. si...- Dijo Ino recuperándose poco a poco.- Si, ha estado muy bien. Ya te sabes defender perfectamente de un genjutsu, y manejas genjutsu ofensivo de nivel medio. Incluso estás aprendiendo a defenderte de los jutsus de control mental de mi clan gracias a Kurama, dentro de poco no voy a tener nada que enseñarte.

Lo cierto es que no le gustaba mucho el genjutsu, sus inmensas cantidades de chakra le dificultaban enormemente su aprendizaje, pero si quería ser un buen ninja debía saber usarlo correctamente. Incluso había ideado una nueva forma de tortura empleando una ilusión donde gai-sensei y Rock Lee bailaban con la pobre víctima mientras hablaban de la llama de la juventud dentro de esos trajes verdes. Una autentica crueldad, pero nunca se sabe si alguien se lo merecería en un futuro. En cuanto a ninjutsu, otro clon se encontraba entrenando con yamato en ese momento, seguro que sufriendo envuelto en alguna especie de árbol; y de mientras otro clon estudiaba las nociones básicas de sellado en la biblioteca (ventajas de tener clones a decenas, haces en un día lo que costaría 7). Lo único que le preocupaba en su rutina era el entrenamiento en senjutsu: por mucho que se esforzara, no conseguía resolver el principal problema del senjutsu, que era la retención del chakra natural. Todo el chakra natural que acumulaba luchaba por volver de nuevo a la naturaleza, por lo que el modo sabio no podía mantenerse en una confrontación larga, y eso lo quería remediar el rubio, sin éxito. Eso si, ya había aumentado el tiempo de duración a casi el doble gracias a su recientemente mejoradisimo control de chakra.

Aunque quizás deberían de preocuparle mas sus últimos problemas con los clones, como le advirtió Kurama en un principio: como consecuencia de su forma de aprendizaje y de su nueva forma de organizar sus clones en operaciones a gran escala, asignándoles rangos y funciones concretas y diversas, estos habían empezado a desarrollar una extraña cualidad: la individualidad. Todo había comenzado con algunas quejas por el horario de entrenamiento o por la dieta sana que se había autoimpuesto, nada importante a simple vista, pero había ido degenerando en más conflictos y exigencias hasta que los clones habían formado sindicatos y piquetes exigiendo unas condiciones laborales dignas. Total, que tras diversas amenazas y tensas negociaciones, además de tener que resolver los conflictos entre los sindicatos de clones mayoritarios, que también entraron en guerra entre sí, ahora se encontraba con que tenía que invitar regularmente a los clones en grupos de diez al ichiraku, así como no usarlos como pantallas humanas o sacrificios salvo que fuera absolutamente necesario. Un malgaste de recursos, si se lo preguntaban al Uzumaki real ( _"¿para que quiere alimento un clon que se disuelve al minuto de acabar el puto plato?"_ Solía pensar el uzumaki mientras pagaba su ahora diez veces mayor cuenta), pero su situación merecía la pena: su entrenamiento con los clones actualmente era perfecto, trabajaban como un pequeño ejército ninja, y posibilitaban a Naruto alcanzar su meta de ser un gran ninja en muy poco tiempo.

-Bueno chicos, habéis estado muy bien hoy, así que os invito a todos a ramen, que os lo habéis ganado.- exclamó Naruto a su audiencia, rompiendo sus pensamientos. Y todos los niños gritaron de alegría siguiendo al grupo de ninjas y al héroe shinobi, dejando a Iruka contemplando todo lo que tendría que limpiar con una gran gota en la nuca.

Llegaron al Ichiraku, donde Naruto pidió para todos los comensales. Allí se encontraba Yamato, que charlaba animadamente con una risueña Ayame, además de los dos ninjas mas peculiares de la villa, con sus trajes verdes y sus peinados a lo tazón. Naruto les presentó a los alumnos y les invitó a contarles alguna historia de la guerra. Gai-sensei, desde su silla de ruedas, procedió a contarles su batalla contra Rikudo Madara, y como acabó con su pierna así tras liberar las ocho puertas del chakra, mientras los niños le miraban como si fuese una especie de dios shinobi. Mientras tanto, Naruto fue con Ino y Sai, que le miraban con una sonrisa. Puede que últimamente no fuese ese ninja cabezahueca, pero su Naruto seguía ahí, solo había que verle cuando se juntaba con los niños. Sin contar que le había alegrado el día a los dos expertos en taijutsu.

-Estabas muy mono cuando hablabas con los alumnos Naruto, te admiran mucho.- dijo la kunoichi.- Con tanto entrenamiento ya creíamos que no harías jamás otra payasada que tanto nos gustan.

-Ya bueno.- contestó Naruto sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.- yo siempre me lo paso bien con ellos, me recuerdan a mi de pequeño, ya sabéis... Bueno Ino, ¿a qué hora quieres que te lleve a mis clones para que te ayuden con la floristería?.- Esa era la forma de pago de Naruto por la ayuda de Ino, y la rubia no podía ser más feliz: tenía a 10 esclavos para manduquear cuándo quisiera.

-Ah, pues a media tarde estaría bien... por cierto, si quieres te enseño la carta de Sakura, me ha vuelto a preguntar por ti y no se que decirle...- añadió Ino, un poco nerviosa. Quería sacar el tema y que esos dos se arreglaran de una vez, pero el ojiazul no ponía de su parte.

-Dile lo que quieras, me da igual.- contestó Naruto fríamente.

-Naruto, sabes que te doy la razón con que ella hizo mal, pero es tu amiga y te quiere mucho, ¿Por qué no lo arregláis ya?.- Aportó Sai a la conversación.

-No estoy enfadado con ella, si es a lo que os referís. Ella eligió y espero que sea muy feliz. Pero yo he decidido seguir con mi vida, y eso implica no hablar con ella si no tengo algo que contar.- Concluyó Naruto, mientras sus amigos se miraban a los ojos con incomodidad.

Por suerte, cambiaron rapido de tema y se acabaron uniendo a la conversación de los dos ninjas verdes con los niños, justo a tiempo para evitar que les convenciesen de usar ese horrible chandal verde.

- _Sólo faltaba que se pusiese de moda ese horrible chandal y verlo por todas partes..._ \- pensó Ino con horror...

* * *

Karin se encontraba sentada, esperando en las escaleras a que llegase su primo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. Tras la guerra, al revelarse al mundo entero su pertenecía al clan uzumaki durante la gran batalla final, no le faltaron ofertas para ingresar en otras aldeas, incluso su antigua aldea, Kusagakure, le había ofrecido volver con rango jounin. Pero ella ya sabía lo obvio: la querían para someterla a un programa de cría, sobre todo ahora que el apellido Uzumaki volvía a estar tan cotizado. Así que no podía irse a cualquier lugar si no quería convertirse en un útero andante, y volver con la fugada serpiente como suponía que hicieron juugo o Suigetsu no era una opción, no quería tener nada que ver con ese monstruo y sus terribles experimentos. Así que decidió quedarse en el único lugar donde creía que podría tener una oportunidad, allí donde estaba su último familiar conocido: Konoha.

En un principio, cuando se encontró por primera vez con Naruto tras la guerra, esperaba una reacción indiferente del rubio, al fin y al cabo no eran más que familia muy lejana. Pero cuando vio a ese ojiazul dirigirla una sincera y enorme sonrisa y lanzarse a abrazarla, no pudo evitar alegrarse en el fondo de su alma. Su poder curativo, que derivaba de esa sangre uzumaki tan potente, aunque muchos lo consideraban un don, ella lo veía como una maldición: podía curar cualquier herida, pero para ello el herido debía de morderla y absorber su chakra. La muerte de su madre por orden de su antigua aldea, que decidió abusar demasiado de sus poderes curativos y reducirla a un cadáver mordido hasta la saciedad, y el ser reducida a poco mas que una esclava disponible para que cualquier ninja que necesitase morderla, reforzaban esa opinión. Todo unido a su reclutamiento por el sannin pálido, que la convirtió en una espectadora de primera fila de sus macabros experimentos, experimentos que rememoraba en sus pesadillas en la soledad de su cuarto.

Siempre había querido sentirse en casa y a salvo, y su autoproclamado primo rubio había puesto todo de su parte para que así fuese. Tras asignarle la aldea a su héroe un apartamento más grande (a la espera de que fuese ascendido a jounin de konoha y así tener acceso pleno al enorme complejo uzumaki), el rubio había insistido en conservar también su antiguo apartamento, cediéndoselo a la pelirroja para que así pudiese tener privacidad. Karin estaba encantada con su nuevo hogar: no era inmenso, pero era el primer lugar sin barrotes que podía llamar su casa. Incluso ya no lloraba por las noches tras ver su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de mordeduras, y podía dormir la noche entera sin miedo a ser atacada por algún asaltante desconocido, o reclamada por orochimaru o Kabuto para convertirla en cómplice de alguna tortura sádica. Aunque se sentía sola en ese cuarto, siempre se había sentido sola. De noche la asaltaban las pesadillas con los experimentos que había presenciado, y el despertarse sola no ayudaba. Necesitaba a alguien con ella, alguien que la hiciese sentirse a salvo, pero no se iba a quejar, estaba contenta con cómo le iban las cosas.

Todas las tardes quedaba con su primo para visitar juntos la biblioteca del complejo Uzumaki, donde se encontraban los pergaminos con las técnicas de su clan. El Daimyo del país del fuego, en agradecimiento al ojiazul por su labor en la guerra, había cedido todos los pergaminos de técnicas de sellado uzumaki y los archivos con su historia a la biblioteca del complejo, así como otros pergaminos con técnicas del clan namikaze. Karin y Naruto se pasaban horas leyendo esos pergaminos entre plato y plato de ramen (al parecer, eso venía de familia), y Karin durante esos días conoció la felicidad. No es que estuviese enamorada del rubio, le veía como un primo o hermano mayor y no era su tipo (le gustaban mas distantes y serios, como cierto uchiha), pero con él se sentía completamente a gusto. Además, gracias a él podía aprender más de su casi extinto clan tras el desastre de uzushiogakure, descubriendo cosas sorprendentes.

Al parecer, el clan Uzumaki se dividía tradicionalmente en tres castas principales: la casta guerrera, especializada en el combate y con una acelerada capacidad de regeneración gracias a su chakra y herencia genética; la casta invocadora, especializada en el apoyo mediante contratos de invocación y capaz incluso de firmar mas de un contrato a la vez con tales seres; y la casta sensorial, especializada en rastreo e interrogatorio, a la que pertenecía Karin claramente. Su primo ojiazul había demostrado cualidades de sobra para pertenecer a la primera, a su curación avanzada se unía una capacidad de regeneración de chakra brutal, y si encima le añadías el chakra curativo de kurama... Pero, si había algo en lo que cualquier uzumaki destacaba, era en el arte del sellado o fuinjutsu, era una predisposición natural a ello. Y, a pesar de lo inmenso de la biblioteca del complejo, no había registro ni de una décima parte de las artes de sellado del clan uzumaki allí.

Aún así, la pelirroja había podido clasificar las técnicas de sellado uzumaki en cuatro grandes grupos: sellado basado en la luz, con técnicas referentes al exorcismo de entes demoniacos (a las que Kurama tenía auténtico pavor, según le confesó el rubio); otro basado en la oscuridad, con técnicas enfocadas a las ilusiones y la manipulación del entorno; otro basado en la vida, con avanzadas técnicas de curación y de mejora de las habilidades mediante el empleo de sellos de chakra (almacenamiento, resistencia...); y uno último basado en la muerte, con técnicas de invocación de seres terroríficos y sus armas demenciales (como incluso el propio shinigami). Mientras que Karin prefirió especializarse en las técnicas de vida, con las que mostraba una afinidad tan grande que incluso le había diseñado unos sellos de gravedad a su amado primo para aumentar la efectividad de su entrenamiento; el uzumaki mayor había preferido especializarse en el sellado de muerte, dada la naturaleza del sello que destacaba en su vientre, legado de su padre. Le obsesionaba encontrar la manera de mejorar el encierro de kurama, y en esa rama estaba la clave: si encontraba el pergamino con la técnica, quizás podría liberarlo sin morir en el proceso.

Con media hora de retraso, asomó una cabellera rubia por la entrada del complejo, mientras saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa a su enojada prima.

-Lo siento Imouto (hermanita), me entretuve con los gakis de la academia.- se excusó el rubio.- ¡pero te traigo galletas de chocolate para compensar!- exclamó ofreciéndola una caja con suculentas galletas de color marrón, sus favoritas.

Esa ofrenda de paz ablandó el corazón de la pelirroja. Puede que con los demás Naruto se mostrase como alguien frío y serio, pero con Karin era exactamente igual que su chakra: cálido y amigable, como la primera vez que le vio. Naruto era especial por su combinación de naturaleza de chakra, que Karin había resumido en tonalidades: disponía de un tono blanco, su propio chakra original, lleno de calor; un chakra gris claro, el chakra natural de su senjutsu, un chakra salvaje pero de naturaleza benigna; y un chakra casi negro que emanaba de su biju, un chakra oscuro que antiguamente había sido una masa de puro odio y ahora era un amigo más del sorprendente héroe uzumaki.

-Esta vez te libras por las galletas... pero para la próxima, te doblo los sellos de gravedad.- dijo karin con una mueca sádica. Naruto tragó nervioso, ya le costaba todo el día moverse con esos sellos, como para encima doblarlos...- Bien, vayamos al dojo del complejo, quiero ver como has evolucionado con tus cadenas, que no deja de ser nuestro Kekkei genkai; y con tu guadaña, a ver si logramos contenerla de una vez...

Y dicho esto, los uzumakis entraron en el complejo, donde Naruto procedió a convocar sus técnicas. En lo referente a las cadenas, no había ningún problema, Naruto ya las controlaba a la perfección gracias a su entrenamiento y a los pergaminos que estudiaba con su prima, aunque no tuviesen todavía el talento para el uso que otorgó la experiencia a usuarias como mito uzumaki o kushina uzumaki. Con la guadaña, en cambio, era otra historia: Naruto era incapaz de controlarla sin sentir una extraordinaria sed de sangre, como si algo en su cabeza le susurrase las maldadescque había hecho la gente de alrededor. Solo las cadenas de diamantina de karin, unidas a la innata resistencia al mal del uzumaki mayor pudieron evitar que cometiese alguna barbaridad. Tras desconvocarla con cierto esfuerzo, ambos uzumaki se relajaron.

-Veo que todavía no la controlas, nii-chan...-dijo Karin con un tono analítico mientras se ajustaba las gafas y retiraba sus cadenas. Esta era otra de las facetas de karin, la faceta de científica, analítica y metódica. Cualquiera podría pensar que la adquirió en sus años de servicio a la serpiente, pero realmente venía de antes su gusto por la investigación, era su vocación.

-Es difícil... es la sensación que siento el problema... sed de sangre, odio, ira... es como cuando el chakra de kurama se filtraba en mi organismo

-Cierto, ya me he fijado que tu chakra fluctúa de manera rara cuando la estas usando. Es como si desequilibrase tus tres colores de chakra. He estado leyendo en la biblioteca y todavía no he encontrado una solución. Teóricamente no debería ni de existir, en los pergaminos referentes a convocaciones de armas uzumaki se hace referencia a katanas, ninjatos, bastones... pero no a esa cosa.-Respondió Karin con cierto temor. Todavía recordaba cuando Naruto la descubrió, tras leer un viejo pergamino olvidado en lo mas profundo de la biblioteca. El simple aura de maldad que emanaba no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Lo sé Karin, por ello no la uso nunca. Pero convendría que supiésemos que es, nunca viene mal conocer estas cosas. Sin contar que la siento extrañamente familiar...- añadió en voz baja el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es como si una parte de mí la conociese desde siempre. Y no puedo evitar fijarme en mi habilidad para usarla: sin haber entrenado ese estilo de combate en mi vida, mis movimientos son completamente fluidos, como los de un veterano. Es por eso por lo que quiero investigarla... no se si esta relacionada conmigo o es sólo mi imaginación.- Sentenció el ojiazul, ante la sorpresa de su prima lejana.

Y no solo estaba sorprendida Karin, dentro de su reino de sombras, a través de una bola de cristal sostenida por una mano esquelética, una tétrica figura observaba los avances del rubio. Su piel, de un tono morado claro, contrastaba con su pelo y kimono blancos y sus ojos de un profundo color negro. Su facciones eran delgadas y angulosas, con las costillas fuertemente marcadas en su pecho y dientes afilados. Shinigami, el dios de la muerte, observaba al único mortal que llevaba su sello y no había muerto por ello, interesado por sus progresos.

- **Así que has desarrollado la invocación de mi guadaña, eh Naruto... Me sorprendes muchísimo.** \- dijo tranquilamente el dios de la muerte. A su lado, su característico tanto de mango blanco descansaba en su mesa.- **Puede que tú acabes siendo el adecuado, quien sabe... estaré atento a tus progresos.**

* * *

Sanada se encontraba sentado en el despacho de su apartamento cedido en el país del sonido, esperando la visita del Otokage. Había mantenido su viaje en secreto, y eso explicaba el porqué no había acudido a la torre del otokage para la reunión y se encontraba vestido con ropas civiles: un discreto kimono masculino negro con rebordes grises, unas discretas sandalias y un henge para alterar su aspecto. Se estaba empezando a enfadar por la tardanza de su acompañante, llevaba media hora de retraso y no quería estar mucho tiempo ahí, pero no le quedaba otra, tenía que tener contento e ignorante a ese patán si quería que sus planes resultasen. En la puerta del piso, entre risas y demás ruidos poco discretos, una llave sonó contra la cerradura, dando paso a un ligeramente ebrio individuo de cabello castaño y ojos negros vestido con el gorro del otokage y un traje ceremonial correspondiente, seguido de una mujer ligera de ropa, pelo castaño y con claros síntomas de embriaguez. Sanada no se lo podía creer, menos mal que se puso el maldito henge, si no la compañía del kage podría haberlo reconocido.

-¡Sanada-san!.- gritó el otokage a plena voz, dando al traste con cualquier anonimato que pudiese conservar el tsuchikage con respecto a la fémina.- pe... perdón por el retraso, es que mi amiguita quería un masaje...

-¿qué parte de "reunión discreta y anónima" no has entendido, Aoki-san?.- preguntó Sanada con un tono de molestia que no pasó desapercibido para su homólogo del sonido.

-¿lo dices por ella? Tu tranquilo, con la borrachera que lleva dudo que se acuerde de una puta mierda dentro de unas horas.

Sanada arqueó la ceja ante esa respuesta. No podía entender como ninjas tan incompetentes para la política y el protocolo llegaban a tales puestos. Aoki era uno de esos ninjas con un gran poder, avezado en el campo de batalla, pero nulo en materia de gobierno. Un individuo manejable debido a la simpleza de su forma de pensar: solo había que presentarle una idea como suya. En fin, Sanada decidió seguir con su linea de conversación inicialmente pensada, ya se ocuparía del problema de su anonimato luego.

-Bueno, si no pasa nada entonces hablemos, ya tengo claro lo que debemos de hacer en la próxima reunión de gokages, y me he reunido con los representantes necesarios para lograr los votos.- expuso diligentemente Sanada. Se había encargado de que el Otokage sólo debiese exponer la moción ante el consejo y nada mas, y, visto lo visto, había acertado.

-¡Perfecto! Ese Naruto uzumaki no va a saber desde dónde le vienen los kunais, va a ser épico. Todavía le debemos una los ninjas de oto después de que arruinase nuestra invasión de Konoha...

-Lo sé, y ya verás como saldrá como hemos.- " _He, más bien._ "- pensado.

-Solo tengo una duda... ¿cómo vas a conseguir que su lameculos pelirrojo de Suna no anule la votación? Como líder de la alianza, tiene poder. No quiero fallos.- le comentó el otokage, arrancando una mueca interna de enojo a Sanada por el tono que había empleado.

-Fácil.- contesto Sanada, reponiéndose de su disimulado desagrado.- como líder de la alianza, se debe tanto al pueblo de Suna como a los paises Shinobi antes que a su amigo. Y Suna actualmente no puede vivir sin los tratados comerciales de la alianza, no vetará una votación donde la mayoría de los paises están deacuerdo en algo, aunque implique traicionar a su amigo, o si no su propio pueblo, encabezado por su daimyo, le dará la espalda. Ademas... conozco a Naruto, él sólo caerá en la trampa. Nosotros solo debemos de cumplir con nuestro papel.

-Bien, Sanada-san. Si no hay más que hablar, me voy con mi amiga.- dijo el otokage, dando por finalizada la reunión clandestina sin ni tan siquiera despedirse cordialmente. "¿Por qué siempre tengo que emplear a paletos maleducados...?" pensó Sanada.

-Antes de iros, Aoki-sama.- Sanada cambió su tratamiento invocando la soberbia de su confidente.- ¿Podríais prestarme a vuestra acompañante unas horas? Esas piernas me han vuelto loco.

-¿A la chica?.- Dijo el Otokage con una sonrisa.- Toda tuya, tengo decenas más disponibles. Procura esforzarte, que la he dejado muy contenta. Chica.- continuo el otokage dirigiéndose a la mujer.- Haz todo lo que te diga, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Hai, Otokage-sama.- exclamó la castaña.

Tras un par de segundos, el ruido de la puerta del piso cerrándose delató que el Otokage se había ido. La joven se acercó tambaleante a su nuevo amigo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que puedo hacer por usted? esto...- dijo la chica, sin acordarse del nombre de su acompañante. El olor a alcohol de su aliento inundó las fosas nasales del tsuchikage.

-Sanada, puedes llamarme Sanada. ¿Te importaría cerrar los ojos? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- contestó Sanada con un tono amigable.

La chica sonrío y obedeció a su cliente. A saber que cochinadas se le habrían ocurrido. Pero derrepente notó como le faltaba el aire, y como algo líquido y caliente caía en grandes cantidades sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos confundida y se llevo ambas manos al cuello, donde un inmenso corte hacía caer el rojo y vital elemento sobre el suelo del apartamento. Miró al hombre con una muda súplica, mientras él la contemplaba con un gesto impasible y un kunai manchado de sangre en su mano derecha.

-Lo siento, chiquilla.- Dijo con voz neutra Sanada, mientras limpiaba su kunai en las ropas de la chica antes de que su víctima cayese al suelo. Mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, la mujer pudo oír como su asesino llamaba a uno de sus fieles escoltas y le ordenaba no dejar rastro del crimen. Para Sanada, solo había clara una cosa: el oro compra el silencio un tiempo, la muerte lo hace para siempre.

* * *

Sakura se levantó en el interior de su tienda de campaña, dispuesta a empezar un nuevo día. Se puso en pie y se vistió con su ropa de viaje, a la que ya se había acostumbrado con el paso de los meses: una camiseta de manga larga, su chaleco color vino, sus pantalones de campaña que empleo durante la guerra, sus botas y sus ya tradicionales guantes. Salió de su tienda, encontrándose al uchiha ya acabando su entrenamiento,

-Sasuke, ¿que te apetece de desayunar?

-Lo que quieras, Sakura, estoy ocupado.- contestó secamente el pelinegro. Cuando estaba entrenando no le gustaban las interrupciones.

-Va... vale, Sasuke.

Sakura reprimió a su furiosa inner e hizo diligentemente el desayuno. Tras desayunar ambos rápido y en silencio, a pesar de los intentos de la pelirrosa por entablar conversación, y desmontar el campamento, prosiguieron su marcha. Ya llevaba seis meses de viaje, un viaje marcado por la poca conversación y grandes desplazamientos. Su acompañante, el último descendiente uchiha, sólo hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir, y la mayoría del tiempo prefería contemplar los lugares y pensar. Es más, la haruno podría afirmas que sólo hablaba para dar órdenes o asentir algún comentario de la fémina. Así que su relación personal con el pelinegro avanzaba muy lentamente, para exasperación de la pelirrosada. Solo algunas conversaciones sueltas, y un par de fugaces besos que ella había buscado. Sakura estaba un tanto desanimada al respecto, pero tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a conectar con el uchiha con el tiempo, incluso el pelinegro la había pedido perdón otra vez por lo mal que la trató en el pasado, un momento que habría sido más emotivo si el ninja pálido no se hubiese cerrado emocionalmente poco después, como solía hacer.

Aunque, en cierta manera, Sakura agradecía que fuese tan distante, cuando estaba con el tenía que hacer siempre un esfuerzo por buscar temas de conversación, como si no la saliese naturalmente. Cuando era niña eso no le importaba esa falta de química, creía que su amor por el uchiha lo superaría todo (y cada vez que lo recordaba se dibujaba una sonrisa amarga en su rostro. " _Qué estúpida era…_ " pensaba), pero ahora necesitaba más que mostrarse cohibida ante el uchiha, necesitaba poder hablar y reír, poder realizarse como persona y a la vez sentir que ayudaba a su pareja. Podría achacar esta situación al daño que sufrió su relación personal tras la traición e intentos de asesinato de Sasuke, pero presentía que había algo más , una pieza que no encajaba, y su inner siempre cerraba la boca con una mueca irónica y abrazaba un pequeño muñeco de cierto ninja rubio cuando la haruno se preguntaba internamente que podría ser. Así que la frialdad del uchiha le ayudaba a evitar momentos forzados.

Desde que empezó su trayecto, el entrenamiento shinobi había sido prácticamente nulo. No es que su acompañante no practicase sus artes ninjas, todo lo contrario, ensayaba su ninjutsu y su rinnegan todas las mañanas, toda vez que su entrenamiento en taijutsu estaba mermado por faltarle un brazo, pero Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a entrenar sólo, por lo que Sakura tenía que arreglárselas a su manera, lo cual era complicado al estar acostumbrada a entrenar acompañada, como la mayoría de los ninjas. Es más, sólo conocía dos ninjas en el mundo que entrenasen solos, sus dos ex compañeros de equipo. Solo pudo ensayar en serio en un par de batallas que tuvieron con bandidos de la zona, que era un reto demasiado simple para una kunoichi de su nivel; y en un duelo contra el último uchiha, que acabó demasiado pronto debido a la diferencia de poder existente, aunque que el pelinegro no supiese contenerse ni en los entrenamientos tampoco ayudó. Aun así, Sakura había podido progresar enormemente en el ninjutsu médico, gracias a que en las numerosas aldeas que recorrían no había médicos y si muchos pacientes. Sakura atendía a menudo a heridos de la gran guerra, niños con enfermedades comunes, mujeres embarazadas... incluso un par de veces pudo aplicar sus conocimientos de cirugía.

Todo ello le había llevado a una conclusión preocupante: la medicina ninja era fundamentalmente intuitiva, no examinaba exhaustivamente las causas de las lesiones sino que optaba por el pragmatismo, por enfocarse en los síntomas en lugar de la raíz, todo ello debido a su enorme militarización. Y, como consecuencia de todo ello, la medicina civil, la de aquellos que no tenían la suerte de tener un ninja médico cerca, estaba subdesarrollada. ¿Para qué preguntarte la fuente del problema si con solo poner las manos puedes arreglarlo? Y eso que su maestra, la máxima eminencia en medicina ninja del mundo, había elaborado tratados sobre medicina enfocados a analizar las causas de las enfermedades y facilitar su curación sin empleo de chakra, pero no había podido hacerlos en gran número ni promocionarlos o desarrollarlos adecuadamente debido a lo accidentado de su vida: de joven vivió una guerra, luego su trágica historia personal la alejó del mundo de la medicina, y posteriormente su puesto de hokage le había absorbido cada segundo de su tiempo, sin contar que su tiempo libre lo solía invertir en casinos y sake... En definitiva, la medicina civil apenas podía atender las dolencias de los aldeanos, que dependían de los médicos ninja errantes como ella para enfrentarse a las enfermedades más graves con una mínima esperanza de vivir. La mortalidad infantil era excesiva y las medidas preventivas eran inexistentes, por no hablar de la nula campaña de vacunación...

Así que atender a los mas necesitados se había convertido en su vida estos meses, y esos momentos eran sus preferidos, el ayudar a la gente necesitada era una de las razones por las que se hizo médico. Una de las razones, porque la otra tenía que ver con cierto ninja pelirrubio que habitualmente se colaba en sus pensamientos. Protegerlo era una de las razones por las que se hizo medico, tras ver como había quedado tras su primera batalla contra el uchiha, y esa imagen le llegaba a la mente cuando destilaba ese chakra verde curativo. Recordaba las palabras de su amada maestra, "el ninjutsu medico es proteger a tus seres queridos. Concéntrate en ellos y tu chakra curará, no lo hagas y tu chakra hará daño". Le dolía pensar como habían acabado las cosas con Naruto: seguía pensando que Naruto estaba mejor sin ella, pero por otro lado era consciente que había cometido un grave error con el ojiazul al despedirse, y la atormentaba que el rubio pudiese odiarla. Había intentado arreglarlo enviándole cartas, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna, aunque no desistía en su empeño. Las únicas noticias que tenía de él las recibía mediante las contestaciones de Ino y Sai, dónde sus amigos le informaban de que Naruto estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento, que hasta había sido ascendido en tiempo récord a chuunin, pero que le mandaba saludos. Ella quería pensar que era cierto, solo de imaginar que podría perder al rubio hasta como amigo se le partía el alma. El pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos al dirigirle la palabra.

-Los rastros del chakra de kaguya son fuertes a un kilómetro.- Anunció el uchiha.

Sakura había adquirido conocimientos básicos sobre ese asunto, al ser la principal obsesión de su acompañante. Que los rastros fuesen fuertes en un lugar concreto era algo malo, implicaba que un chakra puro y primitivo había sido empleado en batalla, un chakra muy diferente al refinado que existía en el mundo shinobi. Se acercaron al lugar para encontrar una aldea en ruinas, con restos dispersos de batalla, como si hubiese ocurrido algo terrible hace un par de semanas. Muchos cadáveres estaban en descomposición, pero no había rastro de mujeres o niños entre las víctimas, lo que sorprendió a Sakura.

-No hay rastro de mujeres y niños, ¿Crees que habrán huido?- preguntó la pelirrosada.

-No creo, si no habrían vuelto a enterrar a sus muertos. Estos cadáveres indican que han pasado mínimo 2 semanas desde la batalla. Los rastros del chakra de kaguya se concentran en unos pocos cuerpos, eso es lo que me llama la atención.- Respondió Sasuke con su rinnegan activado.

Cerca de una cabaña en ruinas, un cuerpo llamaba la atención. Su grado de descomposición era similar al resto, pero tenía unas ropas diferentes, y media cara tapada por un pañuelo. Sasuke la advirtió de no tocarlo, al parecer el chakra de kaguya había dejado su huella en el. Claramente era uno de los asaltantes, lo cual extrañó aún más a la pareja. Normalmente, los bandidos solían enterrar a sus muertos tras los combates. Además, en varios lugares había objetos de valor tirados por los suelos, lo que descartaba el robo. Era extraño, y Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse que podía haber pasado ahí. Tras incinerar los cuerpos de los asaltantes, y enterrar a los muertos, la pareja se dispuso a informar al hokage mediante el halcón de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Final del capítulo, como veis tiene desarrollo de la trama.**

 **sobre la primera parte, quería dejar claro lo que Naruto y Kurama juntos pueden hacer ahora que ya tienen acceso total al poder del bijuu y experiencia. En cuanto al aspecto, me he basado TOTALMENTE en Naruto en el arco de "Chikara", el mejor relleno de naruto para mi gusto. Subiré algunas imágenes para quien tenga curiosidad. Y sobre los gokages... tendrá consecuencias la demostración de naruto? El detalle de esas frases que ve en medio de la batalla es una sorpresa, que será?**

 **el segundo acto tiene a Naruto viviendo un poco la vida. Quiere rehacer su vida, así que es lógico que conozca a otras mujeres, y el personaje de Yukata me llamó la atención, así que decidí meterla. Y la demostración en la academia nos permite ver el día a día de Naruto. Me hizo gracia meter lo de los clones sindicalistas, seguramente haga un omake sobre eso.**

 **el tercero, al fin, me permite meter a Karin. Darle una "hermana pequeña" a Naruto me pareció una buena idea, y a lo largo de la historia tendrá protagonismo. No diré más. Y en cuanto a la guadaña, tengo ganas de que la veáis en acción... :D**

 **El cuarto nos permite ver a Sanada haciendo de las suyas, me parece cómico juntarlo con patanes cómo Aoki. Que estará tramando? Alguien adivina en que personaje famoso está basado Sanada?**

 **y en el último, tenemos más desarrollo de Sakura, como veis, con Sasuke anda cohibida y sin sacarse a nuestro rubio de la cabeza. Os parece que falta algo en esa relación? Meteríais algo más?**


	5. Ascenso y sorpresa

**Buenos días a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de Kitsune no kibo. La trama avanza y se incluyen nuevos personajes, además de avanzar muchisimo en la trama de Sakura (al menos cualitativamente) y desarrollar un poco mas el día a día de Naruto. Espero que os guste, un saludo!**

 **Gera118:** gracias! El tener un lector asiduo me motiva aún más para escribir! Y tienes razón, la autosuperacion de Naruto es uno de los temas centrales de este fic, y será puesto a prueba como ni te imaginas... en cuanto a Sakura y Sasuke, intento pensar como lo harían los personajes, teniendo en cuenta su relación con Naruto, y escribo, me encanta que os parezca natural. Hoy estamos a punto a punto de acabar con el SasuSaku, Sakura comenzará a preguntarse qué está haciendo mal. Un saludo!

 **Leonelj5:** Hola de nuevo! Te parece poca diversión para Naruto YUkata? :P Naruto de momento se divierte como puede, pero es astuto, no dudes de que siempre encuentra una forma de salir adelante. En cuanto a que planean hacer con Naruto... iré dando pistas, estate atento porque es una sorpresa DETERMINANTE. En cuanto a Hinata, hoy la verás aparecer, y encima está relacionado con el punto tres: te imaginas lo épico que sería que Sakura recibiese noticias en ese sentido de su Naruto y surgiese el nombre de Hinata? ( **Risa maligna** ), fuera de bromas, ese capítulo, cuando lo escribí, fue muuuuy divertido.

* * *

Cap4: Ascenso y sorpresa

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

(Inicio lemon)

Saori se retorcía de placer debajo de su amante, mientras Naruto la embestía con firmeza. Sus gritos inundaban el cuarto, y ya no sabía cuánto llevaba así. Con Naruto el sexo era magnífico: era apasionado, tierno (contrastando con esa faceta de chico distante con la que se presentaba al mundo femenino) y muy generoso, nunca terminaba sin dar por lo menos un par de orgasmos a su acompañante. Las paredes internas de Saori le indicaban al rubio que iba a lograr su objetivo por segunda vez, tras haberlo conseguido antes solo con la boca y las manos. Con un fuerte grito, la chica alcanzó el cielo, mientras Naruto la contemplaba por un momento: pelirroja, con una cara de chica de carácter explosivo que contrastaba con el brillo de deseo que poseían ahora sus ojos marrones, piel suave y blanca, pechos copa C, vientre delgado y piernas firmes (lo cual era de elogiar, teniendo en cuenta que era civil, y no una kunoichi, lo cierto es que Naruto no discriminaba si la chica le parecía guapa, como era el caso). Con un movimiento, la chica intentó cambiar de posición para ponerse encima, pero el ojiazul la detuvo.

-Aquí mando yo, Saori-chan.- le dijo con firmeza, mientras la ponía en cuatro, para placer de la pelirroja. Con suavidad, el ninja condujo su miembro a la entrada posterior de la mujer, sorprendiéndola.

-Naruto-kun, nunca me la han metido por ahí.- contestó la pelirroja con ese tono malhablado que a Naruto le excitaba tanto.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿o quieres que pare?.- preguntó con malicia el rubio, y la falta de respuesta de su acompañante le indicó que podía continuar.- relájate, Saori-chan, te va a encantar.- Le dio una suave nalgada, sonrojándola un poco.

Naruto empujó hasta que la entrada cedió, arrancando un suave gemido de dolor y placer mezclados a la pelirroja, una sensación extraña que no había sentido nunca.

-Ya... ya está dentro, Naruto-Kun. Joder, es tan grande...

Naruto continuó con lo suyo, progresando poco a poco en el trasero de su amante. Al poco rato, cuando estuvo metido casi por completo, se retiró completamente, arrancando un gemido de frustración a la mujer, para después meterse por completo y llenarla de placer. Continuo con embestidas cada vez mas fuertes, y con su mano izquierda procedió a estimular el clítoris de la mujer mientras la derecha amasaba sus pechos, aumentando aun más sus gemidos. Pronto, la joven clamaba por más agarrada a la almohada del apartamento del rubio, mientras Naruto continuaba con lo suyo, ya cercano a su propio climax. Para sorpresa de Saori, ella también estaba cerca. Con un grito conjunto que seguro despertó a los vecinos, Saori alcanzo su tercer orgasmo mientras Naruto descargaba su abundante semilla en su trasero. Tras quedarse un rato quieto, procedió a retirarse, procurando no perder el preservativo al salir a través del orificio.

(Fin del lemon)

Naruto se apartó de su amante tras darla un tierno beso en la nuca, mientras está descansaba sobre la almohada con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción en el rostro. La conocía de hace algunos meses, era una de los músicos que contrató la aldea para animar los festivales de ese año, y Naruto se fijó en ella de inmediato, no en vano su belleza competía fácilmente con la de las mejores kunoichis ("y su resistencia" pensó el rubio). Ademas, le encantaban las mujeres con colores de pelo especiales, y ese pelo rojo fuego daba el perfil; y su carácter también le encantaba, sólo tuvo que ver cómo despachó de una patada en sus partes a un ninja que intentó pasarse de listo com ella. Con cuidado de no tirar el estuche con la flauta de la chica, que descansaba a un lado de la cama, Naruto fue al baño a tirar el preservativo usado. Kurama ya le había advertido que tuviese cuidado al hacerlo con las chicas, que no sería el primero al que cazaban con un retoño, y Naruto no tenía ganas de ser padre aun con sus apenas 19 años. Por el camino, se fijó detenidamente en el estuche entreabierto, fijándose en que dentro descansaba la foto de cierto ninja rubio sin camiseta en un entrenamiento con Sai. No pudo evitar reírse internamente. Un suave gemido le llamó la atención mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-¿Ya te vas, Naruto-Kun? Esperaba poder divertirme un poco más con tu instrumento...- Dijo Saori con un tono juguetón.

-Sabes que tengo reunión con el hokage, Saori-chan, que si no seguíamos con el concierto.- repuso Naruto mientras se acababa de lavar los dientes.- Supongo que te marchas hoy con la orquesta ¿no?

-Si, esos imbéciles no quieren quedarse algún día más en la aldea...

-Bueno, supongo que nos volveremos a ver en el próximo festival, por eso no te preocupes.

Naruto, a pesar de que le caía muy bien la chica, no iba a montar un drama por la marcha de su amante, ambos tan adultos y sabían lo que había. Aunque le encantaba el sexo con ella (bueno, con todas con las que lo había hecho, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin esto), lo cierto es que no había conseguido conectar emocionalmente con ninguna de sus conquistas. Quedaba con ellas para tener sexo y luego dormía con ellas, sí; e incluso con alguna intentó algo más serio, como con Yukata de Suna; pero ninguna llegaba a conseguir su plena atención y acababa rompiendo a las pocas semanas. En el fondo ni le preocupaba, estaba centrado en otras cosas, y ninguna cumplía plenamente sus requisitos. Tras acabar de vestirse con una camiseta negra sin mangas con el símbolo uzumaki a la espalda, sus clásicos pantalones negros de rayas verticales naranjas, su portakunais, unas muñequeras con refuerzos para su entrenamiento y sus sandalias ninja, se dirigió a su invitada, que le miraba con ojos lujuriosos. Ese atuendo contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello rubio y esos ojos azules, y esa camiseta sin mangas marcaba sus musculosos brazos, aumentando aún más su atractivo. La pelirroja le habría violado ahí mismo si no tuviese un poco de autocontrol.

-Bueno Saori, me marcho ya. Tienes comida en la nevera, desayuna antes de salir.- la dio un suave beso en los labios. Una cosa es no tener pensado pasar toda la vida con ella y otra muy distinta tratarla como una fulana. Eso nunca, Naruto respetaba a las mujeres y era sincero con ellas por encima de todo. Si eran especiales, se merecían ser tratadas como auténticas reinas.- Nos vemos, no te me desmadres mucho

Y salió del apartamento mientras la pelirroja aprovechaba para dormir un poco mas. La sesión con su amante rubio la había dejado agotada. Era el único hombre que la dejaba así. En el fondo tenía asumido que nunca serían más que eso, y eso le hacía preguntarse que clase de mujer pudo herir tanto a su rubio como para que renegase de cualquier relación seria. Aunque pronto abandonó esa pregunta en favor de un placentero sueño, uno en el que su ojiazul la volvía a colmar de placeres.

Naruto caminó por la calle, deteniéndose a hablar con todo aquel que se lo pidiese. Normalmente solo querían desearle un buen día, pedirle consejo sobre algún asunto de su vida diaria, o incluso hacerle algún regalo; aunque a veces la conversación era menos agradable: a algunos habitantes de konoha, sobre todo ninjas veteranos de las anteriores guerras, les repugnaba colaborar con ninjas de otras naciones anteriormente enemigas, como Suna, Kiri o sobre todo Iwa. Naruto intentaba empatizar, muchos de ellos habían perdido familiares o amigos a manos de esas naciones, incluso un hombre le expresó que le daba nauseas tan siquiera saludar a los ninjas de Iwa, que en la tercera guerra ninja habían violado brutalmente y después asesinado a su bella hermana pequeña; pero no podía entender porqué no eran capaces de ver que eso fueron pecados del pasado y que ahora había que colaborar para lograr una paz duradera. Gracias a Kami-sama, esta vez se había acabado encontrando con Kea, la amable directora del orfanato de la aldea, local que visitaba regularmente el joven rubio. Charló amigablemente con la mujer de cabello y ojos negros sobre la situación de los niños del orfanato de la que andaban hacia la torre del hokage mientras devoraba su pieza de fruta que se había llevado para desayunar, incluso la mujer le dio a probar algo de zumo de naranja que llevaba consigo. Le hacía mucha falta esa clase de conversaciones, ya que últimamente las cosas se habían complicado en demasía, y hubiese estado horas hablando sobre temas banales si no fuese porque tenía una reunión programada. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de ver a su antiguo sensei, después de los últimos acontecimientos con la alianza (y eso tras menos de un año desde la reunión anterior que le llenó de esperanza) estaba profundamente desencantado con el cargo de hokage en general, y con el ninja peliplateado en particular. ¿De qué sirvieron esas muertes durante la guerra si todos los kages seguían pensando igual? Sólo unos pocos, como el nuevo tsuchikage, se salvaban.

Entre sus divagaciones, llegó a la torre del hokage, y subió hasta el despacho de su comandante en jefe, saludando de paso a su secretaria. Una vez abrió la puerta, se encontró el clásico despacho de su hokage: una habitación de paredes verde suave, un inmenso ventanal que permitía una inmejorable vista de la aldea (que había sido reparado mil veces tras los arranques de ira de su anterior inquilina), y un casi tan inmenso escritorio de roble que se empequeñecía ante la montaña de papeleo que el hokage peliplateado debía de atender. Sentado en su asiento principal se encontraba el citado comandante; y junto a él, un joven de cabello negro largo recogido con forma de piña, ojos negros y una suave perilla, de complexión media y vestido con el uniforme jounin estándar, de apellido nara, que asistía al hokage, cumpliendo con su papel de mano derecha de la dirección. Y junto a ellos, para sorpresa de Naruto, se encontraba Anko, una jounin de bajo rango y cuerpo de infarto que Naruto conoció en sus primeros exámenes chuunin de una manera poco ortodoxa, porque esa era la forma de describir que ella le hubiese lanzado un kunai para rozarle la mejilla por interrumpirla en su discurso a los genin en la segunda prueba del examen chuunin de konoha para después aparecer a su espalda y lamer su sangre. A pesar de su enfado con el hokage y al peculiar recuerdo que guardaba de la chica, Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en su descomunal atractivo: un pelo de color morado oscuro sobre una de esas caras de angel con mirada pícara que siempre le volvían loco, un cuerpo delgado con un buen trasero y unos inmensos pechos copa D, acompañados de unas piernas firmes. En definitiva, una auténtica mujer, y el joven ninja se percató de que ella también le miraba de arriba a abajo, con un notable interés. El hokage levantó la vista del papeleo, con su característica máscara tapándole el rostro.

-Naruto, es un placer verte, aunque llegas tarde.- dijo el dirigente con cordialidad.

-Ya lo sé, hokage-sama.- respondió el ninja rubio de forma gélida, provocando la preocupación de su antiguo mentor.

-Naruto, creo que deberíamos de hablar sobre el último consejo gokage, tienes que entenderlo...

-No son necesarias sus explicaciones, hokage-sama. Ni voy a hablar del tema.- zanjó el tema de forma secante el ojiazul. Estaba claro que necesitaba más tiempo para asimilar los últimos acontecimientos, aunque Kakashi no le culpaba.- Bien, supongo que no me convocó solo para esto, ¿no?

-Tienes razón.- Kakashi no tuvo mas remedio que cambiar de tema, por mucho que quisiese arreglar las cosas con su ex pupilo.- te mandé llamar para felicitarte, vas a ser ascendido a jounin. Enhorabuena, al fin puedo decirlo, y lo has logrado en tiempo récord.- Añadió kakashi con sus ojos expresando alegría.

-Ya, bueno, me he esforzado para ello, y cumplo el perfil desde hace meses, pero siempre me toca el camino duro en lugar del ascenso directo.- Respondió Naruto con frialdad. Kakashi esperaba algo de alegría, pero Naruto no estaba por la labor.

-Bueno, ahora viene cuando te pregunto que tienes pensado. Iruka me ha contado lo de tu demostración de taijutsu con los alumnos de la academia, así que yo creo que podrías ser un excelente sensei, y hay muchos grupos de genin disponibles.- Repuso kakashi. Realmente estaba ansioso porque Naruto aceptara, era la oportunidad perfecta para reconectar a la aldea al cada vez más aislado rubio.

-No es mi intención entrenar genin, hokage-sama.- contestó Naruto con tranquilidad, para decepción de kakashi.- Tengo entendido que estáis teniendo problemas con esos cabrones de los hijos del dios árbol.

-Emm, si, ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó el peliplateado con sorpresa.

-Son la principal excusa que me ponéis siempre para todas vuestras malas decisiones, comprenderás que me informe sobre sus ataques y tenga ganas de acabar con ellos de una vez para ver qué excusa ponéis luego...- dijo el ojiazul con un tono de reproche que kakashi no pudo rebatir.- en fin, gran parte del problema es que todavía no habéis repuesto todos los anbu caídos durante la gran guerra, careciendo de efectivos. Así que quiero ser anbu.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sorprenderse con el giro que le había dado a la conversación el uzumaki. No le faltaba razón en cuanto a la falta de efectivos: tras la gran guerra, todas las naciones ninja habían sudado sangre para encontrar candidatos decentes a anbu, ya ni tan siquiera para recomponer sus exiguas filas bastaban. El principal problema radicaba en los altos requisitos para acceder al cargo, que ninguna gran nación estaba dispuesta a rebajar (grado jounin, 2 afinidades de chakra desarrolladas o alguna especialización útil, como un taijutsu sobresaliente o algún doujutsu especial tipo byakugan, y amplio historial de misiones de alto rango), y al que las bajas de la gran guerra habían golpeado con dureza tanto al propio cuerpo anbu como al cuerpo jounin, principal fuente de reclutamiento. En un principio, que el mejor ninja del mundo se uniese a ese cuerpo sería una excelente noticia, pero a Kakashi le preocupaba la principal pega de pertenecer a ese cuerpo: los anbu no podían optar al puesto de hokage durante su servicio activo, que duraba mínimo dos años. El lo sabía bien, puesto que ya había sido uno. Y que Naruto le pidiese integrarse en ese cuerpo le confundía, puesto que posponía su principal obsesión desde niño: ser hokage.

-¿Estás seguro Naruto? ¿Sabes que mientras seas anbu no podrás optar a ser hokage verdad?.- preguntó el peliplateado, esperando que su alumno recapacitara y se hiciese sensei.

-Seguro. No se porque se sorprende, si se fija es lo mejor: estoy convencido de que su sugerencia de ser sensei esta motivada en parte por intentar "socializarme" más. Yo estoy contento con mis amistades, pero los anbu van siempre en equipos de cinco, así que voy a tener que charlar con gente sí o sí. Y ademas, podré ver mundo sin escandalizar a algún burócrata del consejo.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos con asombro, ese razonamiento era digno del mismísimo shikamaru, allí presente. Estaba claro que Naruto había madurado a marchas forzadas ese último año. En fin, lo cierto es que no le vendría mal al joven ojiazul un poco de adrenalina, y sería la prueba perfecta para ver cuanto había mejorado con su adiestramiento. Sus informes eran magníficos: taijutsu excelente, ninjutsu muy bueno con una doble afinidad (y según le informó yamato, iban a buscar una triple en cuestión de días), genjutsu de nivel medio, kenjutsu excelente y fuinjutsu cada vez más alto, algo muy poco común en cualquier aldea.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres, veré que puedo hacer. Mientras tanto, para que te acostumbres a las obligaciones de todo jounin, harás equipo con tokubetsu jounin, Anko Mitarashi.- pronunció solemnemente el hokage, mientras la aludida guiñaba coquetamente un ojo a Naruto y este sonreía ligeramente.

Anko era una gran kunoichi, y Naruto estaba encantado de formar equipo con ella durante un tiempo. Lo cierto es que su situación le recordaba a la suya propia: marcada como paria tras recibir el sello maldito de orochimaru con solo doce años, despreciada por su propia aldea, atascada en un rango inferior al que se merecía por ello... eso sin contar que tenía el mismo ímpetu e hiperactividad que el rubio, aunque era mas sádica (aunque últimamente esa diferencia entre ambos era cada vez menor). En definitiva, estaba contento con la decisión, y además le podía ayudar con su entrenamiento en supervivencia e interrogatorio, del que andaba un poco escaso. Viendo su sonrisa maliciosa, ella había pensado lo mismo. O quizás algo mas.

Se disponía a salir cuando el Nara, tras cruzar una mirada con el hokage, se dirigió al rubio.

-Naruto, ¿te importa que hablemos?- le preguntó cortésmente. El rubio le examinó unos segundos y asintió, formando inmediatamente un clon para irse el original con Anko, que le esperaba con una sonrisa. Shikamaru se sintió ligeramente ofendido por la actitud del uzumaki, relegándole a acompañar a un simple clon.

-No pongas esa cara Shika, sabes que es como hablar con mi yo original. Venga, tengo entrenamiento de ninjutsu con Yamato, podemos hablar de camino.- contestó Naruto, viendo la mirada de desagrado del pelinegro.

Tras resignarse, el nara acompaño al clon del ninja rubio, y aprovechó el trayecto al aire libre para encenderse un pitillo. Naruto no dejó pasar la oportunidad para "pinchar" un poco a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Temari te deja fumar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona

-Si, bueno, procuro no hacerlo en su presencia... es problemático.- contestó con resignación el Nara, mientras Naruto soltaba una carcajada.- Pero bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo es que has reaccionado tan fríamente con tu ascenso? Era uno de tus sueños desde el jardín de infancia.

-Si, es cierto, pero últimamente estoy un poco estresado, asuntos personales.- repuso Naruto con seriedad mientras posaba una de sus manos en la nuca.

-Lo sé, sabes que me informo de las reuniones del hokage asiduamente. Fuiste muy valiente al decidir eso ante el consejo gokage, y que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

-No tienes que preocuparte, ya entrarán en razón. El problema es explicárselo a Kurama, esta bastante cabreado, aunque confío en que se calme un poco.- dijo el ojiazul con tristeza, mientras Shikamaru no podía evitar sentirse en parte culpable por esa situación. Como amigo debería de haber intentado ayudar a Naruto más, influir en el Hokage o en el daimyo empleando su posición, pero sus labores junto a su ya matrimonio de facto no le daban mucho margen

-Por cierto...-habló el pelinegro.- Temari me ha pedido que te diga que Gaara ha preguntado por ti, ¿qué le digo?

-Dile lo que quieras.- contestó el uzumaki con una tremenda y repentina frialdad, cohibiendo al nara. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto estaba hablando de uno se sus mejores amigos- A mi me es indiferente.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, donde se separaron. Shikamaru no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo, los últimos acontecimientos le habían sometido a un gran estrés, y no podía evitar preguntarse si esa solicitud de ingresar en el cuerpo anbu era una especie de muestra de rebeldía del rubio, una señal de que estaba comenzando a llegar al limite. Sea como fuere, lo hablaría con su hokage e intentarían buscar una solución.

* * *

Yamato esperaba tranquilo a su antiguo alumno en el campo de entrenamiento numero 50, un campo compuesto por una extensa pradera, con algunas rocas dando cobertura dispersas aleatoriamente. Perfecto para su entrenamiento de katon y fuuton con el ninja rubio.

Tenía que admitir que Naruto había progresado enormemente en el último año gracias a su esfuerzo y a sus múltiples clones. En cuanto le pidió ayuda a Yamato, ambos diseñaron un plan de entrenamiento simple: primero, decenas de clones entrenarían control de chakra, para corregir de una vez por todas esa deficiencia en su entrenamiento que debería de haber solventado en la Academia y que misteriosamente había sido pasada por alto por la inmensa mayoría del profesorado. Con esas cantidades monstruosas de chakra, si conseguía no malgastarlo, podría multiplicar sus prestaciones en combate. Posteriormente, tras progresar lo suficiente, optaron por dejar cinco clones para continuar con el control del chakra y otros cuatro a aprender nuevos jutsus, y se pusieron a trabajar en combate con otro clon sobrecargado de chakra sus dos naturalezas conocidas: fuuton y Katon (esta última afinidad descubierta gracias a Kurama, el gran zorro de fuego). El entrenamiento era relativamente sencillo: Naruto, con sus dos naturalezas, tendría que vencer a las dos naturalezas de Yamato, que casualmente eran las naturalezas fuertes contra el (por eso lo de "relativamente"). Con el tiempo, se centraron únicamente en este último hasta perfeccionar el manejo de sus dos naturalezas, y actualmente, Naruto era un usuario nivel medio-alto del ninjutsu de ambas, no podía usar técnicas enormemente avanzadas como los dragones de fuego, pero sí que podía defenderse en combate con soltura. Sin contar que ya combinaba ambas perfectamente con el rasengan, y que incluso había aprendido a formar este sin ayuda de un clon (en el caso del rasen shuriken, la complejidad de la técnica todavía le hacía necesitarlos, aunque ya solo le era necesario un clon para insuflar el chakra elemental). En definitiva, su alumno progresaba muy adecuadamente y era un ninja muy completo.

Tras recibir a su alumno, comenzó el entrenamiento. Estaba permitido todo lo referente al ninjutsu y taijutsu, y ambos contendientes luchaban a pleno rendimiento, sin reservarse. Yamato cada vez sufría mas para vencer estos duelos de ninjutsu, a pesar de ser su especialidad, debido a la astucia del ojiazul: usaba jutsus básicos para buscar posiciones ventajosas, y cuando las encontraba procedía a forzarle a usar su ninjutsu elemental para luego atacarle con la que no sufría desventaja. Fuego contra tierra. Viento contra agua. Yamato incluso se había visto forzado a usar su mokuton para evitar ser decapitado por un **fuuton: dangan kökü no jutsu (tecnica de bala de aire)** que salió de la boca del rubio. Una vez en el suelo, Naruto creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo una palabra escrita en el suelo, "COCINALO", así que el ojiazul extendió sus manos sobre la tierra al grito de **katon: Jigoku no dojö no jutsu (técnica del suelo infernal)** y lleno el suelo de ardientes brasas que se avivaron gracias al mokuton, rodeando al capitán. Yamato convocó un pilar de tierra al grito de **Doton: chikyu no hashira** y lo consiguió eludir, solo para ver cómo, desde una distancia segura, Naruto juntaba las manos en un **fuuton: idaina kaze (gran vendaval)** , avivando las brasas y rodeando a yamato de un auténtico infierno. Naruto procedió a lanzar un shuriken, que se dividió en decenas gracias al **kage bunshin no shuriken** , encerrando al veterano ninja en una trampa mortal de la que salió usando su elemento suiton, y llenando en consecuencia todo el campo de vapor de agua. Con una visibilidad casi nula, yamato tuvo que basarse solo en sus sentidos para evitar las balas de aire y las **katon: gokakyu no jutsu (bola de fuego)** del rubio, que llegaban desde todos los frentes. " _Hoy esta claramente motivado"_ pensó el ninja castaño. Con rapidez, y desde su ángulo ciego, 3 clones se lanzaron a por él kunai en mano, siendo frenados por unas estacas de madera que les empalaron desde el suelo y explotando en una inmensa ola de fuego que envolvió a yamato. " _Clones explosivos eh..."_ dedujo Yamato, suerte que el de arriba fuese solo un clon de madera, el verdadero salió de su **Doton: Dochū Eigyo (escondrijo bajo tierra)** buscando a su enemigo, el cual se hallaba a su derecha lanzándole un **Fuuton : Repussho (Palma Violenta del Viento)** que le provocó algún corte leve en los brazos. Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya tenía al rubio encima con un **rasengan** preparado. Había ganado, y a pesar de tener desventaja elemental, y lo había hecho aprovechando su gran ventaja con respecto a su ex sensei: abrumándolo con sus cantidades ingentes de chakra.

-Buen trabajo Naruto, creo que ya no puedo enseñarte mas de Fuuton y Katon, los jutsus más avanzados de estas vías los tendrás que aprender de usuarios especializados. Quizas kakashi o Sasuke puedan enseñarte algo más de Katon, Fuuton es más complicado pero en Suna hay buenos usuarios.- dijo Yamato, sumamente cansado por el combate. El rubio, por su parte, se encontraba también exhausto, había sido un entrenamiento corto pero muy intenso.- Ahora vamos a intentar descubrir si tienes una tercera afinidad. Será complicado, pero nunca se sabe.

Yamato sacó uno de esos papeles especiales de afinidad de chakra y se lo tendió a Naruto. El procedimiento era sencillo: aplicar chakra sobre el papel y esperar el resultado, si se cortaba, era futon; si se quemaba, katon; si se arrugaba, Raiton; si se cuarteaba, Doton; y si se mojaba, suiton. El rubio lo miró con desconfianza, y procedió a aplicar su chakra sobre el mismo. Tras decenas de intentos fallidos, donde sólo salían las ya conocidas afinidades katon y futon, lo que ocurrió sorprendió a ambos ninjas. El papel se corto en dos y se quemo una de las mitades. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero la otra mitad se dividió en tres partes: una de humedeció, otra se arrugo entre electricidad estática y la otra se cuarteó como si fuese tierra. Era supuestamente imposible.

-Na... Naruto... tiene que ser un error.-Dijo Yamato mientras se tornaba pálido.- Según esto, tienes una quíntuple afinidad...

-Esto...- respondió Naruto sobreponiéndose al asombro inicial- no sé como puede ser. A lo mejor se debe al chakra de los bijus, ¿No?

-No tendría sentido, según esto es una afinidad natural tuya, aunque menor que las otras dos... a lo mejor llevar tanto tiempo con ese chakra de cada biju dentro ha adaptado tu cuerpo, no lo sé...

Lo cierto es que era indiferente el origen, el descubrimiento era impresionante. Una afinidad a los cinco elementos no se veía desde los tiempos de hagoromo, y esto sólo implicaba que Naruto todavía no había ni arañado la superficie de su increíble potencial. Podría ganar cualquier duelo de ninjutsu gracias a la ventaja elemental, mezclar elementos para descubrir nuevas técnicas... era maravilloso. Y eso acrecentaba el asombro del ninja veterano, puesto que su ex alumno no parecía feliz. Lo normal es que estuviese fardando como un loco, pero últimamente el rubio estaba mas apagado. Incluso parecía preocupado.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien? Esto es algo bueno, ¿sabes?- comentó Yamato intentando animarle.

-Ya, si eso lo sé, pero me preocupa.- contestó el ojiazul, mientras el capitán se mostraba confundido.- Yamato, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Podríamos mantener esto en secreto?

-¿Como? ¿Dices no contarlo fuera de la aldea?

-Digo no contarlo ni aún aquí, aunque no pueda ensayar con mis nuevas afinidades de manera plena...- Yamato se mostró aún más confundido.- las cosas andan tensas dentro de la alianza con lo del equilibrio de poder y esas mierdas, y como salga a la luz que puedo controlar cinco elementos... puede ser terrible.

-Naruto, me estas pidiendo que oculte esto al hokage. Es algo grave...- respondió yamato preocupado.

-Por favor capitán, confíe en mí. Sabe que mientras no lo entrene mucho no será algo peligroso para nadie. Mantenga el secreto un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Yamato sopesó los pros y los contras un tiempo. A pesar de que Naruto tenía razón en sus argumentos, le apenaba desperdiciar ese potencial. Aún así, confiaba en su alumno, así que accedió, acordando con Naruto enseñarle algunos jutsus básicos de defensa de suiton y doton (tras insistir el rubio, cosa que llamó aún más la atención del ninja veterano, todo el mundo sabia que con la regeneración y el manto de chakra de Kurama, Naruto no necesitaba técnicas de defensa). Se despidieron, dispersándose el clon de Naruto con un semblante serio en el rostro.

-" _Qué le estará pasando al pobre Naruto para tener que ocultarse de ese modo..."_ \- paso por la cabeza del capitán. Naruto estaba sometido a mucha presión últimamente, y el capitán no podía dejar de pensar en como ayudarle. Cuando hacían equipo, su carácter desenfadado era su principal arma para superar estos problemas, y cuando eso fallaba estaba Sakura. Yamato no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo. Si supiese como, se pondría en contacto con ella para que hablasen, aunque ella estuviese rehaciendo su vida con ese ninja uchiha, para sorpresa del capitán. Tras el incidente con Kurama contra orochimaru, antes incluso de la gran guerra, y la reacción que tuvo ella al ver a Naruto con el manto de cuatro colas, Yamato habría apostado todo su dinero a que se amaban. Pero, por lo que parece, se equivocó... Dejó de darle vueltas por el momento al problema y comenzó a pensar qué podía hacer con su tiempo libre. " _Me apetece Ramen, creo yo..."_ concluyó con una sonrisa.

* * *

A pesar de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con Anko, el Naruto original tuvo que despedirse antes de media tarde para llegar puntual a su nueva cita. Hubiese deseado quedarse un poco más con la pelimorada, pero ya había dado su palabra y era algo importante. Era una cita con la principal heredera del clan Hyuuga, y gran amiga suya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Se sentía extraño con respecto a esta cita: por un lado, Hinata era una mujer hermosa, tremendamente hermosa. Su largo pelo negro con ligeros brillos morados hacia un bello contraste con su piel blanca y tersa, todo unido a unos ojos de color perla que no desentonaban en absoluto y un cuerpo de infarto, con unos pechos copa D tan grandes que rivalizaban con los de la legendaria sannin del clan Senju. A todo esto había que añadir que la chica había estado siempre interesada en el de manera romántica, hasta el punto de incluso desmayarse al tener al uzumaki cerca. Puede que en pequeñas cantidades, esas reacciones fuesen tiernas, pero en Hinata era algo habitual el que no pudiese ni tan siquiera hablar cuando el uzumaki le preguntaba algo. Ahí radicaba el principal escollo que veía el pelirrubio cada vez que se planteaba una relación con ella. Hinata era una chica tímida, retraída, introvertida... muy dulce, eso no lo dudaba nadie, pero a Naruto no le acababan de convencer esos aspectos de la ojiperla. Naruto necesitaba fuego junto a él, no eso. Sin embargo, durante la guerra ella fue un apoyo muy importante para el, venciendo su habitual timidez y mostrando una luz de esperanza para que el Uzumaki se plantease una relación con ella. Le gustaba esa faceta de Hinata: una Hinata decidida, fuerte, que sabe imponerse y luchar por lo que quiere. Quizás ahora mostrase esa faceta más a menudo. Así que había decidido darle una oportunidad a la ojiperla e intentar algo con ella cuando le volvió a pedir una cita, acudir con la mente abierta, así que había quedado con ella para dar un paseo y conocerse mejor.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó al inmenso complejo hyuuga, dónde le esperaba la joven. Se trataba de una ciudad amurallada dentro de la propia aldea, dotada de las infraestructuras necesarias para operar de manera independiente y poblada exclusivamente por miembros de ese clan. A Naruto no le agradaba mucho esa soberbia y elitismo que destilaba todo lo relacionado con ese clan, y menos aún su clásica forma de tratar a su denominada "rama secundaria". Los miembros que no tenían la suerte de nacer dentro de las familias más poderosas eran destinados a esa rama, y marcados con el "sello del pájaro enjaulado", una monstruosidad que se imponía en la frente del infortunado y lo reducía a poco más que un esclavo de la rama principal. El sello se imponía incluso a los niños, sin piedad alguna, como ocurrió con el difunto neji. Naruto jamás le perdonaría a ese clan lo que hizo al genio hyuuga, todo el dolor que le causó el sentirse reducido a una marioneta de la rama principal, el ver como su propio padre moría por ese sello para salvar al líder del clan, y casualmente padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto había ayudado a Neji a salir de ese mundo de dolor, pero durante toda su vida había seguido marcado por la rama principal, obligado a esforzarse el doble para conseguir lo que por derecho le correspondía. Naruto aborrecía las injusticias, y lo de Neji fue una gran injusticia. Aunque la mayor injusticia fue que muriese por salvarle en la gran guerra, todo para salvar a un inútil como él... Desde entonces se había prometido ayudar en todo lo posible a las jóvenes Hyuuga, primas del difunto, la única familia que el joven genio apreciaba de verdad.

Naruto quería eliminar esas malditas costumbres arcaicas y discriminatorias, pero su reciente experiencia con la política le había demostrado que sería difícil: el clan hyuuga contaba con una influencia enorme dentro de la aldea, todos los clanes civiles dependían económicamente de ellos de alguna forma, por ser sus principales clientes, sus principales acreedores... incluso habían costeado de su bolsillo la última reparación de la aldea, ganando aún más poder e influencia. Hasta el padre de Sakura, con el que solía hablar a menudo, le contó que dependía económicamente de la venta de mobiliario que mensualmente realizaba al clan. Puede que Kakashi fuese la voz autorizada en los asuntos tratados por el consejo militar, pero, cuando el consejo incluía civiles, Hiashi gobernaba konoha con mano de hierro. A Naruto le dolía reconocerlo, pero tampoco se podía hacer mucho... aunque una parte de él opinaba que ese problema no resistiría un poco de "fuerza bruta".

Un guardia de la entrada, cuyo vendaje en la frente daba una pista sobre la rama a la que pertenecía, le guió a través del complejo en dirección a la casa de Hiashi, donde vivía la ojiperla. A Naruto ya le pareció raro que tuviese que ir hasta allí, si habían planeado tomarse algo por la aldea. Por el camino, Naruto se fijó en el lugar, percatándose de que era un recinto dividido en dos grandes zonas por un canal de agua: a un lado, elegantes pero sencillas casas eran habitadas por la mayoría de miembros del clan, todos ellos ocupados en sus quehaceres diarios con sus bandanas y cintas cubriendo la frente; al otro, unas extraordinarias mansiones anunciaban la opulencia de la rama principal, a pesar de que en número eran muy inferiores a la rama secundaria. Elegantes jardines flanqueaban el camino de elaboradas losas que transitaba Naruto, mientras los grandes árboles perfectamente podados se mecían suavemente al viento. Lo cierto es que a Naruto no le gustaba en absoluto esa opulencia, y dudaba de que algún día pudiese vivir así: había nacido y crecido en la pobreza y llevado una vida humilde desde su más tierna infancia; y por ello sólo de imaginarse viviendo allí, con cientos de sirvientes, habitaciones elegantes y espaciosas y toda esa ornamentación, se ponía nervioso.

Tras unos minutos de paseo llegó a la entrada de la mansión hyuuga, que incluso era mas ostentosa que el resto del recinto: era una edificación de unos tres pisos de fina piedra tallada con elaborados relieves, con grandes ventanales y balcones elegantes en la mayoría de las habitaciones. Naruto echaba de menos algún adorno, como plantas o flores, pero la disposición obedecía a la mentalidad de Hiashi, que aborrecía los adornos innecesarios o que requiriesen demasiada atención. Por dentro, la distribución era similar: mobiliario sobrio pero de gran calidad, con un numeroso servicio dispuesto para atender cualquier deseo del líder hyuuga o de sus hijas. A Naruto todo eso le sobrepasaba, en su hogar reinaba el desorden y la humildad, prácticamente estaba amueblada con la misma sobriedad que el piso que le asignó konoha cuando tenia apenas 5 años y sólo era un huérfano más. Atravesó un inmenso pasillo hasta llegar a un patio interior con un elaborado jardín y un pequeño lago, donde el líder hyuuga, con ese cabello negro con algunos mechones canosos y rostro adusto, vestido con una elegante y elaborada yukata blanca y verde suave, esperaba con esa expresión seria que jamas abandonaba, escoltado por hinata a su derecha y Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de la hyuuga, a la izquierda, ambas sentadas mirando al suelo de manera obediente. Si la intención de Hiashi era causar una buena impresión a su invitado, se había equivocado de hombre: solo tuvo el Uzumaki que fijarse en la postura de las féminas para percatarse de su incomodidad, de sus hombros tensos, de sus rostros contraídos. El patriarca hyuuga se dirigió a su invitado con un tono de voz autoritario.

-Uzumaki san, es un honor recibirle en nuestra casa.

-Es para mi también un honor, Hyuuga sama.- respondió cortésmente Naruto.- Buenos días, Hinata chan, Hanabi chan, estáis preciosas.- añadió el pelirrubio, notando como ambas féminas se sonrojaban a pesar de mantener su mirada en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto sama.- contestaron ambas a la vez, mientras Hiashi les dirigía una mirada severa mal disimulada

-Uzumaki san.- prosiguió el patriarca hyuuga tras carraspear ligeramente. Se notaba que no le gustaba que la conversación se saliese de los límites marcados por él. Naruto era un experto en desagradarle pues.- se que tenía planeado pasear con mi hija por la aldea, pero querría invitarle a cenar en mi casa. Luego podrá dar un paseo con mi hija por los jardines del recinto.- el tono empleado revelaba claramente que no era una invitación, era una orden.

-Como desee, Hyuuga sama.- contestó Naruto forzando la sonrisa. Sólo un minuto de conversación y ese hombre ya le obligaba a ocultar su enojo tras una de esas sonrisas fingidas clásicas de Sai hace unos años.

Se dirigieron a un gran comedor, con elaborados manteles y una extensa cubertería que Naruto solo supo emplear gracias a lo que aprendió de Kurama hace un año. Hiashi dispuso a su enormemente sonrojada hija mayor a la derecha del ojiazul, y a su no menos sonrojada hija menor al frente. Esa disposición llamo la atención de Naruto, gracias a su forma de ver el mundo mas suspicaz debido a sus ultimas malas experiencias: un espectador ajeno al motivo de la visita del rubio no sabría decir si la cita era con Hinata, o con Hanabi. Aunque, viendo el silencio que reinó entre ambas durante la cena, solo cortado por los temas de conversación del rubio que eran rápidamente desviados por el patriarca hyuuga a temas de su interés, Naruto lo tuvo claro: la cita era con Hiashi. Tras una cena deliciosa, tenía que reconocerlo, y unos incómodos silencios, Hiashi autorizó a Naruto a pasear con su hija mayor por los jardines del lugar, siempre dentro del alcance de su vigilancia, y comprometiéndole a una nueva cena el jueves de esa misma semana. Naruto no soportaba ese control del patriarca hyuuga, que claramente excedía los parámetros del padre más sobre protector y se aproximaba mas a los del propietario de una cosa: su hija mayor era ya chuunin, mayor de edad legalmente hablando, era lo suficientemente madura como para tomar decisiones. Al igual que su hermana pequeña, que a una orden de Hiashi se retiró apenada a su cuarto con una pronunciada reverencia, que casualmente dejó entrever su desarrollada figura femenina.

El paseo con Hinata fue, por otra parte, algo trabado, costaba sacar una conversación fluida cuando solo hablaba una de las dos personas. La mayoría de sus preguntas eran respondidas por la hyuuga con respuestas tímidas, fruto de su carácter introvertido. Naruto incluso la pudo observar más nerviosa de lo normal cuando su padre la dirigió una mirada severa, como si tuviese miedo. Naruto apretó los dientes y la abrazó suavemente, logrando que el líder del clan aflojase un poco su rostro y volviese al interior del recinto, para tranquilidad de la hyuuga. Estaba claro que el patriarca hyuuga estaba examinando a su hija, y que había prometido consecuencias si el uzumaki no salía contento de ahí. Naruto ante todo no quería que Hinata sufriese ningún mal, así que jugaría su papel y facilitaría la vida de la hyuuga. Sólo esperaba que la ojiperla fuese mas animada y locuaz fuera del recinto hyuuga y de la vigilancia de su padre, porque de momento Naruto no podía decir que hubiese tanto entendimiento entre ambos como para plantearse una relación seria...

* * *

Shikamaru volvió a sus quehaceres diarios tras su pequeño paseo con Naruto. El puesto de asistente del peligris y sus responsabilidades como líder del clan nara le comían la mayor parte del tiempo, era demasiado problemático, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo inexperto que era el nuevo gabinete del hokage. Ojalá Shizune hubiese conservado su puesto un tiempo, así todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil, pero la joven morena literalmente huyó del cargo en cuanto renunció su maestra rubia. Actualmente se encontraba feliz con su cargo de directora del hospital, que implicaba muchas menos responsabilidades y mucha más facultad de decisión, y había incluso comenzado a rehacer su vida sentimental con Iruka. Una bella historia de película que revelaba los sacrificios que implicaba el cargo en el que Shikamaru se encontraba atrapado. Y por si fuera poco, estaba Temari, que reclamaba su atención a menudo. En definitiva, ojalá pudiese sentarse a ver sus nubes un par de meses.

Entró en la oficina del hokage, descubriendo que su visita se había adelantado. Sentado frente a el se encontraba Yondaime Tsuchikage, Sanada Namiashi, con su sombrero y traje ceremonial de colores verde y blanco y su clásica sonrisa amable. Shikamaru se apresuró a ocupar su sitio, introduciéndose en la conversación.

-Disculpen la tardanza, Hokage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama.- Dijo con solemnidad el Nara.

-No se preocupe, nara-sama.- contestó Sanada con tranquilidad.- sólo comentábamos la última reunión gokage. Supongo que habrá informado a su asistente, ¿no?

-Si, tsuchikage-dono, ya fue informado. Estamos intentando ayudar a Naruto con eso, pero está siendo difícil...-contestó el peligris con un tono de voz triste. Normalmente sería más cauteloso con sus conferencias con otro kage, pero en este asunto Sanada se había mostrado como alguien de fiar.

-Lo entiendo, no me esperaba que se reclamase eso en el consejo, y menos aun que Naruto optase por una solución tan drástica. Es difícil equilibrar el poder entre nuestras naciones... Bueno Hokage-sama, no le molesto mas, que tendrá papeleo y se lo tedioso que es. Solo le querría pedir prestado a su ayudante un par de horas, me gustaría ver la aldea, y tengo entendido que es un as del shogi y hace milenios que no me dan una buena partida. Considérelo un favor personal.-Concluyó Sanada.

-Por supuesto Tsuchikage-dono, debemos de ser buenos anfitriones, y a mi ayudante le vendrá bien un poco de descanso. Aunque le advierto que es un auténtico prodigio en ese juego.- Contestó Kakashi con un gesto amigable.- Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, seguiremos en contacto, Tsuchikage-dono.

-El placer ha sido mío, Hokage-sama

Shikamaru casi salta de alegría cuando Sanada le libró del tedioso papeleo para ir a jugar una partida de shogi, así que no objeto nada cuando su jefe le dio el resto de la tarde libre. Tras un paseo por la villa donde shikamaru hizo de guía turístico del yondaime tsuchikage, llegaron al recinto Nara, un complejo de tamaño mediano (mucho menor que el uchiha, el hyuuga, o el uzumaki) pero bastante acogedor. En la casa del nara pelinegro reinaba el silencio, puesto que Temari estaba trabajando en su oficina (ser la embajadora de Suna era muy laborioso) y Shikamaru solo permitía al servicio trabajar por la mañana. Ahora la casa estaba perfecta para una adecuada partida al shogi. Tras acomodarse ambos contendientes, comenzaron una interesante partida. Para sorpresa de shikamaru, acostumbrado a ganar fácil a sus enemigos, el tsuchikage se estaba resistiendo, cada movimiento del nara era contrarrestado perfectamente por el ninja de Iwa, dejando la partida en una tensa tregua que podía dar la victoria al ninja que no cometiese un paso en falso.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Shikamaru-Sama?- preguntó Sanada moviendo una de las fichas.

-Claro, Tsuchikage-sama.- contestó shikamaru mientras movía una pieza y contrarrestaba el movimiento.

-Llámame solo Sanada, entre contendientes de shogi no debe de haber tales formalismos. Es sobre Naruto, y te aseguro que no es una pregunta en clave política, sólo me preocupo por el chico. ¿El consejo de konoha ya ha tratado la recomposición de su clan?

-¿La recomposición? ¿Cómo?

-A ver, es una pregunta lógica. El clan Uzumaki es un clan de enorme poder y prestigio, sobre todo ahora, y como sólo os quedan con vida un hombre y una mujer uzumaki, supuse que ese era el motivo por el cual nuestro amigo esta tan "estresado" y optó por casi inmolarse ante el consejo.- expuso Sanada completando otro movimiento.

-No entiendo a que se refiere...- contestó Shikamaru confundido. La verdad es que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Con cierta duda, contestó al movimiento de ficha de su rival.

\- Sea como fuere, supuse que al ser los últimos uzumakis, obligaría a Naruto a contraer un matrimonio poligámico y a la chica a alquilar su vientre unos años. Y puesto que Naruto la quiere de verdad, o al menos eso me ha dicho cuando hablamos, supuse también que eso podría motivar el enfado de nuestro héroe.- comentó Sanada mientras movía otra ficha.- Jaque.

-Esto... no, no ha sido expuesto ese asunto.- contestó shikamaru. Lo cierto es que era lógico, pero todavía no había ocurrido. Aunque Shikamaru se sorprendió muchísimo con la agudeza mental de su contendiente. Con un movimiento, rompió el jaque de su rival.- y no creo que lo expongan... vamos, sería muy problemático.

-No subestimes la codicia, Shikamaru.- repuso Sanada.- Tener a dos individuos multiplicando el clan uzumaki es muy rentable para una aldea. En un principio debería de resultarme indiferente, pero Naruto me preocupa: el podrá soportar lo de la poligamia, puede que hasta le guste, pero lo de karin... eso puede dolerle. Yo no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Jaque.

Shikamaru pensó seriamente lo que le exponía su contrincante mientras contrarrestaba su movimiento. La verdad es que el consejo de la aldea solía ir por libre en estos temas, gracias al poder que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años, sobre todo tras costear las reparaciones de la aldea tras la destrucción causada por Suna en los exámenes chuunin, y por pain con akatsuki. Los clanes tenían un cierto poder en asuntos militares, pero cuando se convocaba a todo el consejo (como para el tema del que hablaban ahora) el poder de los grandes clanes ninja se diluía, y a veces surgían decisiones terribles. Y esa decisión era tentadora para individuos sin escrúpulos ni gratitud, como los que poblaban el consejo.

-Supongo que sería una posibilidad, Sanada-san, pero no se a dónde quiere llegar con esto...

-A ver, no se cómo funciona vuestro consejo, yo sólo intento hacer prevención de daños. Veo a Naruto distante, y no puedo evitar sentirme en parte responsable. Si perdemos al héroe de la guerra, todo el sueño de paz por el que luchamos quedará destruido.- Sanada movió una de sus fichas, un mal movimiento a juicio de shikamaru que el nara no iba a desaprovechar.

-Supongo que hay una forma de evitarlo... Naruto puede escoger como esposa a karin antes de que el consejo la imponga el alquilar su vientre, si lo hace al menos karin podría librarse...- reflexionó el nara. Luego remató a su rival- Jaque. Y creo que mate.

-¡Que gran idea, shikamaru-san! Es una solución perfecta, aunque presenta el escollo de que el consejo apruebe ese enlace, no deja de ser un asunto de estado el matrimonio del héroe de la gran guerra. Si no os presentáis con una mayoría estable, corréis el riesgo de que rechacen la propuesta y karin sufra ese destino... Sinceramente, sin saber bien vuestra forma de actuar, no me atrevía a sugerirlo por si acaso provocaba algún problema, pero yo hablaría con los clanes más influyentes y les sugeriría llegar a un acuerdo pactado. Y tengo que felicitarte, eso es un jaque mate. Ha sido una gran partida, tenemos que repetirlo en nuestro próximo encuentro. Si me disculpas, ya se ha hecho tarde, y el día empieza a pesarme.-concluyó Sanada, visiblemente cansado. Shikamaru procedió a acompañarle con sus escoltas, que le esperaban fuera.

-Ha sido un honor, Nara-sama.- dijo con solemnidad el tsuchikage cuando llegaron al pórtico de entrada.

-Lo mismo digo, Tsuchikage-sama.

Mientras el tsuchikage se marchaba, la mente de shikamaru divagaba sobre su reciente conversación. Lo cierto es que, cuanto más lo pensaba, más probable veía el escenario planteado por Sanada. Y eso podría ser desastroso para su amigo de la infancia. Conociéndole, haría cualquier tontería antes que permitir que Karin acabase de incubadora humana. En ese caso, convendría que cometiese una tontería menor, como casarse joven, a rebelarse contra la aldea ayudándola a escapar. Sin embargo, estaba el problema de ganar la votación. Estaba claro que el consejo civil estaría mayoritariamente a favor de emparejar a la fuerza a Naruto con mujeres de familias influyentes y tener a Karin pariendo unos cuantos uzumakis para reforzar el clan en la aldea, y que el Hokage ni por asomo tenía el poder para evitarlo, no sin ello desestabilizar a toda la aldea. Era necesario contar con el apoyo de un clan poderoso, que extendiese su influencia sobre el resto de clanes civiles e inclinase la balanza a su favor. Y, actualmente, solo un clan ostentaba ese poder. Tenía que hablar con Naruto y luego entrevistarse con el líder de ese clan para contar con su apoyo. Si el consejo movía ficha, convendría estar preparados. Aunque le daba mala espina el asunto. Un clan tan poderoso nunca ayudaría sin obtener algo a cambio. Y ese precio podía ser excesivo para Naruto...

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no analizó la derrota de su contrincante: Una partida perfecta hasta que cometió un error estúpido. Extraño, o premeditado. Su autor, mientras llegaba a su complejo residencial asignado, no pudo evitar pensar. " _Bien orochimaru. Si la joven uzumaki no acaba de incubadora humana, dudo que vuelva contigo. Un juguete menos"_. Una cosa es ser aliados, otra es dejarle crecer sin control. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser una serpiente, una de peor lealtad incluso que sus congéneres reptilianos.

* * *

Sakura se recostó en el lecho de la tienda, mientras su pálido amante la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Había buscado este momento desde hace bastante, incluso había entrado en la tienda del último uchiha con esas intenciones. Era un paso vital para ver si eran compatibles, necesitaba saberlo, saber si Sasuke podía cambiar en la mas profunda intimidad, aunque una parte de ella veía esto como forzar algo que no se debería de forzar. En un principio, el pelinegro se había mostrado frío, como siempre, pero ahora se había animado tras unos cuantos besos. Era la primera vez de la pelirrosada, y si sasuke no era capaz de ser atento y dulce con ella allí, no lo sería jamas.

(Lemon light inicia)

Sakura continuó acariciando la espalda del uchiha mientras este la rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos. Físicamente, sasuke era el tipo de Sakura: alto, de musculatura bien definida pero sin ser excesiva, rasgos masculinos marcados... con suaves gestos, Sakura le quitó la ropa mientras él la iba desnudando un poco rápido, incluso demasiado para una nerviosa Sakura. Una vez desnudos, la ojijade le miró fijamente a esos ojos negros, mientras él la apartaba las piernas.

-Acariciame, por favor.- susurró Sakura.

-Lo siento, es mi primera vez.- contestó el pelinegro.

A Sakura le llamó la atención que le hablase sin ese tono tan soberbio. El uchiha, con decisión, bajo sus dedos a la flor de Sakura, acariciando con movimientos circulares la zona. Sakura hubiese preferido que le acariciase el cuerpo antes: el vientre, la espalda, los pechos... sobre todo estos últimos, Sakura estaba bastante avergonzada por ellos.

-¿qué te parezco? ¿Te parezco guapa? Mis pechos siempre me han acomplejado...- preguntó la ojijade con inseguridad. Deseaba que el pelinegro los besase, la abrazase y la dijese que le gustaban.

-No están mal.- dijo el ojinegro, pasando a besar su cuello sin detenerse a mirarlos más de un segundo.

Sakura dejó de pensar en sus pechos e intento concentrarse en el momento. Lo cierto es que estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, y que su acompañante no fuese la llama de la pasión precisamente no ayudaba. Todo ello sin contar que, en su cabeza, una parte de sí misma se encontraba ausente, como si no desease estar ahí. Rápidamente, el pelinegro enfiló la flor de la mujer con su miembro, preparándose para entrar, y Sakura tragó hondo, con miedo.

-Se amable, por favor.- le dijo con miedo la pelirrosada. No estaba del todo preparada, pero ella no sabía de estos asuntos. A lo mejor era así siempre la primera vez.

-Hmpf- contestó sasuke, con su habitual frialdad y fijando sus ojos en el horizonte.

Sasuke se aproximó a una visiblemente incómoda Sakura. La chica se fijó el miembro del uchiha: No tenia un mal tamaño, cosa que cualquier chica agradecería, pero no Sakura en ese momento, que notaba ya dolor incluso sin que el pelinegro la invadiese. Intentó besarle para distraerse, pero su amante respondía distraídamente a sus caricias. Estaba concentrado en lo suyo.

-Quizás...- dijo la pelirrosada con un tono de temor.- ... quizás si me pongo yo encima, será más fácil.- intentó moverse, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Así está bien.- contestó con un tono seco.

Sakura intentó abstraerse, pero era incapaz, y no lo entendía. Ella había buscado esto, ella lo había planeado, lo había planteado como el paso definitivo en su relación con el pelinegro, la forma de atarse a esa vida para siempre. " **Quemar las naves y luego ahogarnos"** , como lo había denominado su inner. Y cuando la pelirrosada decidía algo, por terrible que fuese, era imposible hacerla retroceder. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, su determinación estaba fallando completamente. No encontraba las fuerzas para seguir adelante, su cuerpo se rebelaba bloqueándose. Sakura miró a su amante pelinegro con los ojos húmedos. Sasuke la contempló por unos segundos y procedió a hablar.

(Fin del lemmon light)

-Lo siento.- interrumpió el pelinegro.- pero no te veo preparada. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-No… no sé que me pasa Sasuke… -comentó la pelirrosada al borde del llanto. Un llanto que no sabía si era de tristeza por no poder hacerlo, o de alivio porque su amigo tuviese el tacto suficiente como para parar.- Yo he entrado aquí, yo te he besado… pero no sé que me pasa…

-¿Te parece bien que paremos y lo hablemos mañana con más calma?

-Va… Vale, será lo mejor… ¿estás enfadado?- preguntó con un tono de tristeza la ojijade, temerosa de haber enfadado al uchiha.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo tampoco estaba preparado. Lo hablamos mañana.- Respondió con un tono sorprendentemente comprensivo el pelinegro.

Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a un Sasuke tan condescendiente, cierto es que en este viaje se había mostrado más humilde, pero no había abandonado esa faceta de hombre de hielo en ningún momento hasta ahora. Incluso, Sakura pudo vislumbrar por un momento en esos dos pozos negros normalmente inexpresivos algo que no veía desde que se disculpó en El Valle del fin: remordimiento. Sasuke se apartó de la pelirrosada y se tumbó boca arriba, acercándose la kunoichi para abrazarle el pecho. No estaba preparada, y gracias a Kami el uchiha se había dado cuenta a tiempo y la cosa no había ido a mayores. Pero ahora necesitaba caricias, un brazo cálido que la envolviera, alguien que la dijese cosas tiernas y que la llenase ese extraño vacío que sentía en el pecho. Pero Sasuke no era de esos hombres. Tras unos minutos donde se le veía claramente incómodo, el uchiha volvió a adoptar esa faceta fría como el hielo y habló.

-Esto... Sakura, yo voy a dormir, y así no puedo. Si no te importa, hablamos mañana.

-Vale... sasuke- repuso la pelirrosada sin replicar mas. Ya sabia que era una tarea imposible.

El ninja se dio la vuelta y se tumbó a un lado de la ojijade, dándole la espalda, mientras Sakura se perdía en sus pensamientos. No entendía el porqué no había sido capaz, desde su más tierna infancia había soñado con que Sasuke fuese su primera vez, con tener una decena de hijos de pelo y ojos negros a los que cuidar hasta que Sasuke llegase de trabajar. Cierto es que el ambiente no era el de su fantasía juvenil, pero no era excusa, debería de haber podido hacerlo y se había bloqueado. Quizás con el tiempo podría superar este bloqueo e intentar hacer su vida con el Uchiha, pero algo rondaba su cabeza. Ella necesitaba alguien que la acariciara, que besara cada parte de su anatomía, que la hiciese sentir la mujer mas hermosa del mundo con solo unas pocas palabras. " _Algo imposible_ " se regañó la kunoichi. Pero en ese momento se coló en su mente la imagen de cierto rubio hiperactivo en el país del hierro, diciéndola lo hermosa que estaba con su vestido color vino con mirada de absoluta adoración.

Entonces reparó en esa fantasía juvenil de nuevo, sólo que comenzó a fijarse en cómo había evolucionado hasta imaginársela ahora: los niños no eran de pelo negro, sino de un rubio llamativo, un rubio vivo, y esos ojos negros eran ahora azules, o verdes como los de su madre. Ella no esperaba en casa todo el día, sino que venía de trabajar en esa vocación que la hacía sentirse realizada, el ser médico. Y el padre en esa familia no era Sasuke Uchiha, era Naruto Uzumaki. Pero no podía cumplirlo, había renunciado a ello, no podía ser feliz y, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía respuesta para una pregunta. " _¿Por qué no puedo estar feliz sin él? ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y dejarle librarse de mi de una vez?_ " Pensó con desesperación la ojijade. Pero toda esa desesperación se tornó en añoranza de un plumazo mientras se iba durmiendo. " _¿Dónde estarás ahora, Naruto?_ " Pensó la ojijade antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño. Y en otra parte del mundo, cierto ninja ojiazul no pudo evitar sentir una enorme tristeza sin saber por qué.

* * *

 **Bien, como dijo jack el destripador, vayamos por partes:**

 **en cuanto al primer acto, vemos un poco más de la faceta de galán de Naruto. No pongo estos lemmon porque si, buscan presentar a Naruto como un hombre muy atractivo para el género femenino y de paso recalcar su búsqueda de la mujer de sus sueños. En la reunión con Kakashi, se puede ver a Naruto cabreado y con un nuevo objetivo: ser anbu. Siempre quise escribir sobre Naruto como anbu, y va a dar mucho juego, será la excusa perfecta para sacarle regularmente de konoha hasta que llegue cierto momento... ah, y aparece Anko! Adoro ese personaje, no se porque Pierrot la odia tanto o más que a Sakura y la ha convertido en la mala de la sirenita...**

 **en El Segundo, tenemos a Naruto entrenando ninjutsu, tenía ganas de ampliar el repertorio de técnicas de esta obra. Aclararé lo de la quíntuple afinidad: NO VOY A HACER UN NARUTO EN MODO DIOS, lo bonito de Naruto es verle superarse, luchando por mejorar, si lo pones perfecto matas una parte importante de él. La razón de esta afinidad se verá en un futuro, no tiene que ver con los bijuus, pero desde luego Naruto sólo tendrá Doton, Suiton y Raiton a niveles bajos, no le veréis marcándose un kirin.**

 **pasemos al tercero... naruhina. Porque no iba a tratar el SasuSaku sin tratar a su hermano menos tonto. Ya planteo los dos principales problemas que le veo a esa pareja (humildad de Naruto vs opulencia de la hyuuga, joder, es que en boruto sólo falta que les lleven en litera...; y el choque de caracteres, yo opino sinceramente que Naruto, con una mujer que le diga "si Naruto kun" a todo se arromera... incluso pierrot lo ha visto y nos vende a una Hinata enfadada y controladora... vamos, lo que hacemos en los fics de naruhina, cambiar la personalidad radicalmente de un personaje, pero cobrando). Ah, y aparece un nuevo villano, Hiashi encaja perfecto en esta historia, ya lo veréis.**

 **ahora con el cuarto: me encanta Sanada. Es mi creación personal, un manipulador nato, y ahí se ve bien. Tengo que aclarar que SI que utilizaré el cliché de la ley de restauración de clanes. Me parece lógica dentro del universo Naruto, y la he intentado presentar lo más lógica y políticamente creíble que he podido. También será DETERMINANTE.**

 **Y por último, mi amada Sakura. En un principio iba a poner que perdiese la virginidad con Sasuke, pero llegue a la conclusión que eso perjudicaba a ambos personajes y no aportaba nada a la historia, así que lo deje así. Quería mostrar cómo la determinación de Sakura se rompe, quiero que este fue trate también sobre NO FORZAR LO QUE NO EXISTE. Consideró que el personaje de Sakura gana profundidad con este capítulo, y pronto dejareis de pensar que actúa como una estupida, ya veréis.**

 **sin más, hasta el jueves!**


	6. Capitán uzumaki

Cap5. Capitán uzumaki

 **Buenas de nuevo! Aquí llegamos al quinto capítulo de Kitsune no kibo. Naruto encuentra una nueva motivació, que ya va siendo hora de que disfrute, y hoy viene con sorpresa CARGADISIMA y ya aclaramos al fin la relación Sasuke Sakura. Espero que os guste, un saludo!**

 **AVISO: HE CAMBIADO EL NOMBRE DE LA OBRA. Se debe a que ya tengo pensado El Segundo fic de este estilo que escribiré en cuanto acabe este, y cómo estarán MUY relacionados, quiero empezar a diferenciarlos.**

 **Gera118:** hola de nuevo! Me alegro de que sigas la historia! Exacto, lo de Hinata me pareció muy muy forzado, es que no fastidies, que les costaba o desarrollarla bien desde un primer minuto (quién sabe, si hubiese pasado quizás todos seriamos mas prohinata...). Y con respecto a Sanada... ya veremos, pero está claro que Naruto no está preparado para esa clase de enemigos... un saludo!

 **Leonelj5:** hola ti también! Para empezar, hoy vas a tener Sasuke comprensivo para diez años XD. Pues habrá más conquistas del uzumaki, por lo pronto ya tenemos aquí un muy buen NaruAnko, aunque no quiero enfocarlos como pareja sería, no veo a Anko como esa clase de mujeres, me parece una mujer demasiado independiente como para atarse, una mujer libre por así decirlo. Y lo de Ino... te aseguro que será cómico xD. Y Sanada no tiene tanto negan como Chikara, que aparece nombrado por primera vez hoy, pero en tu review ya me has clavado dos sorpresas, voy a tener que tenerte vigilado xD Sanada tiene MUCHO de little finger, de juego de tronos. Y se agradecen también las postdatas! Un saludo!

 **KItsunaro64** : gracias, intente enfocarlo de manera lógica, y hoy creo que ya le doy la puntilla definitiva, espero que te guste! Y si, me parece que ofrecería una imagen perjudicial de Sakura, y mi intención es que Sakura sea un personaje al nivel de importancia de Naruto aquí. Gracias por la review y espero que te guste lo de hoy!

 **Kuro oni:** tienes razon con lo de que a Naruto tiene nivel sannin y que le gustaría homenajear a Jiraiya, pero a nivel de la historia (ya se vera porqué) Naruto necesita anonimato, que no quede constancia clara de lo que hace, estar moviéndose por el continente y que nadie pueda demostrar dónde está. Y eso sólo lo puede lograr como anbu. Además, a nivel de autor, el hacerle anbu me permite desarrollar otros cuatro personajes :D

 **Sin más, disfrutad!**

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZÓ EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Sakura había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre su especie de relación con Sasuke. Y su afilada mente solo tenía clara una cosa: algo no andaba bien, ni por parte de ella ni de la de él. Era correcto decir que lo había intentado, se había esforzado de verdad, pero aun así no veía como sacar adelante su vida amorosa con el uchiha. Con respecto él, era como buscar agua en un desierto, el pelinegro no mostraba interés si no le buscaba ella, y cuando lo mostraba, era egoísta y muy efímero; por parte de ella, era como intentar comer sin tener un ápice de hambre, un esfuerzo continuo por encontrar una motivación, un intento de hacer atractivo para ella algo que ya no lo era. Y ella no quería ese tipo de relación en su vida, necesitaba algo más. Así que estaba dispuesta a romper el punto muerto de una vez por todas, y hablarlo con el ninja. Ella había decidido intentarlo con el ojinegro, pero no a cualquier precio, no quería una vida infeliz. No se odiaba tanto a sí misma. Con decisión, se acercó a donde este entrenaba, y esperó a que concluyese su actividad. En ese aspecto, Sasuke seguía siendo un ninja excelente: un taijutsu perfecto combinado con un doujutsu único y un ninjutsu al nivel de los grandes maestros de ese arte; todo ello sin contar con que seguramente era el mayor experto en el mundo shinobi en materia de genjutsu. Y a ello había que añadirle su riguroso entrenamiento y esfuerzo. Solo conocía un ninja que le pudiese hacer frente, tanto en poder como en esfuerzo, y era casualmente su mejor amigo. Tras finalizar, Sakura abordó al pelinegro.

-Sasuke... tenemos que hablar.- dijo con seriedad la kunoichi

-Dime.- respondió con su habitual seriedad el uchiha.

-Verás... llevamos ya mas de un año de relación. Y creo que es necesario que aclaremos que es lo que esperamos del otro. Yo quiero una relación más cercana sasuke, y no se cómo conseguirlo, siempre estas distante conmigo. No se qué esperas de mi...

-Curioso que me lo preguntes, porque yo me preguntaba exactamente lo mismo sobre ti.-respondió el pelinegro, atrayendo la atención de la ojijade.- Sakura, creo que lo que yo quiero es obvio: no quiero atarme a ningún lugar ni a ninguna persona. Soy ninja de la hoja, por supuesto, y siempre que lo necesite allí estaré, ese es mi nindo. Y en cuanto a lo de rehacer mi clan, si, quiero tener hijos, además de limpiar el apellido uchiha de su mala fama. Pero no a costa de quedarme en un lugar. Quiero una mujer que se adapte a eso, que cuide de mis hijos las 24 horas del día. Nada más.- expuso con tranquilidad el uchiha.

Sakura, en el fondo, se esperaba esa respuesta, sasuke ya era así desde el primer día que le conoció. Era un buen amigo (si se ignoraban sus años de deserción), y un excelente ninja, pero en sus relaciones personales no era apasionado. Solo le había visto mostrar sus emociones cuando hablaba de su venganza, y cuando cierto ninja pelirrubio se interponía en su camino hasta colmar su paciencia.

-Y volvemos a lo primero que te he dicho Sakura.- Continuó el uchiha.- ¿Qué esperabas tu de mi? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué yo? Creía que ya habías superado esa etapa de la academia. Incluso pensé que aquella vez, tras lo de Danzo, no me quisiste matar porque era tu amigo, no por un ideal romántico. Es que no tenemos nada en común si lo piensas, ni tan siquiera habíamos estado una tarde a solas antes de este viaje. Incluso pensé que te habías decidido por otra persona...

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó a la defensiva la pelirrosa.- y si lo tenías tan claro... ¿por qué hemos estado en esta relación? ¿Cómo pudiste estar conmigo si no me querías?-añadió Sakura con un tono de furia.

-Porque no sabía si te quería Sakura. Entiéndeme, es que nunca he sentido nada por nadie, y me siento estúpido por no quererte. Eres guapísima, fuerte y la mujer mas inteligente que he conocido, y sería un auténtico imbécil si no lo intentara contigo. Sobre todo después de que me hayas demostrado tu gran corazón tantas veces. Y no quiero hacerte más daño, en serio, en toda mi vida me arrepiento de muchas cosas, y sobre todo me arrepiento de hacerle daño a las personas mas importantes para mi... así que quería darme una oportunidad de verdad con una chica tan espectacular como tu, poner de mi parte... pero no puedo forzar algo que no excede de la amistad. Y estoy convencido de que tú también lo estás forzando: te noto cohibida, apagada, como si te pasase lo mismo conmigo.

Sakura, en cualquier otra circunstancia, estaría llorando, destrozada por dentro. Pero se sorprendió porque no era así. Sasuke siempre había sido un chico muy perspicaz, era su principal diferencia con Naruto cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, pero por primera vez veía a Sasuke abriéndose, eso le llenaba de dicha y le hacía replantearse si sus sentimientos por el shinobi no eran diferentes, si ese amor que tanto proclamaba de niña era mas bien una amistad cercana, una fuerte admiración. Y ademas sentía otra cosa extraña... liberación. Estaba segura de que no le amaba, pero ahora que le oía decir esas cosas, sentía como si la neblina que cubría su mente y le impedía pensar con lógica se disipaba parcialmente. Empezaba a comprender su situación y la estupidez que había estado haciendo.

-Te agradezco estas palabras Sasuke. Y te aseguro que no me estás haciendo daño. En el fondo me estás ayudando muchísimo, yo quería aclarar esto y creo que mis sentimientos por ti son similares en resumen. Yo también me he sentido como si estuviese forzando algo que no había, quizás tendría que haber dejado claro que quería de ti antes de aceptar este viaje. Supongo que podremos seguir siendo amigos.- concluyó con un tono distendido la ojijade, mientras el pelinegro asentía.

Lo más curioso es que estaba deacuerdo con cada palabra que decía, que no sentía el mas mínimo dolor o miedo. Y eso la hacía ver lo estúpido e inmaduro que había sido su comportamiento con su amigo uchiha. Se dispuso a irse, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Sakura, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- añadió el uchiha con serenidad.- Sólo querría que me respondieses una duda... ¿Qué te pasó con el dobe? No sé si estoy diciendo alguna estupidez, pero creo que algo tuvo que ver en tu decisión de venir conmigo. Es como si evitases hablar de él.

-¿Qué pasó?- repitió Sakura, mientras meditaba su respuesta.- lo mío con Naruto es complicado Sasuke. Llevo toda la vida despreciándole, haciéndole daño, golpeándole... se merece algo mejor. Cuando estoy con él soy yo misma, y soy feliz, pero entonces me acuerdo de todo esto... de cuantas veces ha acabado al borde de la muerte por mi estúpida promesa. De la vez que murió en mis brazos... y cuando lo hacía, me bloqueaba y huía. Como si me auto impusiese una penitencia...

-Sakura, sabes que soy la única persona en todo el mundo que te entiende, yo fui quien le causó ese dolor. Mi pesadilla mas recurrente es repetir de nuevo nuestra última batalla en el valle del fin, pero con el final contrario. Sentir como de nuevo le atravieso el pecho con mi chidori, y como esta vez no vuelve a levantarse gracias a Kurama. El tacto de la carne al cortarse, su sangre en mis manos... no es una sensación extraña para mi porque ya se lo he hecho. En parte, el haber rechazado el injerto de brazo izquierdo que Tsunade me ofreció es por expiar eso. No me merezco un brazo nuevo, no después de lo que le hice, y mi muñón me recuerda el precio que pagó mi mejor amigo por salvarme. Así que no fuiste tu realmente la que le causó el daño, fui yo.- se sinceró el uchiha.

-Si no me hubiese hecho esa estúpida promesa no habría estado al borde de la muerte sasuke, es culpa mía...

-Dejémoslo en mitad y mitad, ¿te parece bien?- dijo el pelinegro con una mueca que, por un instante, pareció una sonrisa.- pero también es cierto que el muy idiota nos lo ha perdonado. Y no porque no le duela, si alguien sabe de la fragilidad de Naruto soy yo. Aunque no se queje, solo con verle a los ojos se ve su dolor. Nos perdona porque de verdad nos quiere. Así que a lo mejor deberíamos de perdonarnos a nosotros mismos.

Sakura se quedó en silencio ante esa última revelación. Lo cierto es que Naruto nunca le había reclamado nada, nunca había exigido nada a cambio de esas sonrisas. Incluso no le dijo nada cuando luchó con el ichibi para salvarla, cuando cualquier otro habría fanfarroneado de tal gesta. Y entonces, ¿por qué se alejaba de él? ¿Sería que el uchiha tenía razón, y realmente ella también estaba expiando su culpa?

-Además...-sentenció el pelinegro-... veo cómo le miras. Aún durante la guerra, en las pocas veces que nos cruzamos, seguías mirándole igual. Eres una mujer difícil Sakura, pero tengo algo claro ahora que hablamos: le amas. Y si sigues esperando, puede que otra se te adelante. Como la hyuuga.

Esa última sentencia fue el clavo que faltaba en su ataúd. Solo de imaginarse a Naruto en los brazos de ella Sakura retorció los puños. No quería verle con otra. Porque era suyo. Porque le amaba. Se rehizo y sonrió al uchiha.

-¿te das cuenta que es la conversación mas larga que hemos tenido jamás, Sasuke? Quién iba a pensar que debajo de esa mueca fría había un corazón tan grande.- dijo Sakura de forma socarrona, arrancándole una mirada de enojo al uchiha.- Tienes razón Sasuke, y voy a seguir tu consejo. En cuanto acabemos este viaje, volveré a konoha y me sinceraré con él.

-Perfecto. Y ahora, si no te importa, tenemos que seguir nuestra tarea. Quizás en la próxima aldea puedas curar a algún niño y así redondeas tu día.

Sakura le regaló una amplia sonrisa y se preparó para hacer el desayuno. Esta conversación le había dado una nueva visión en su vida. Y ante todo le había dado una cosa: esperanza. Mientras, cierto pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo y pensar " _Espero que con esto haya empezado a devolverte el favor, uzuratoncachi..."_

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la silla del despacho del hokage reservada a las visitas. Había sido un día agotador mentalmente, solo quería descansar en su nuevo hogar. Y a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de pensar en la última reunión del consejo.

(flashback inicia)

-Bien, por la presente, entiendo que van a aplicar la ley de restauración de clanes con el clan uzumaki, a pesar de mi opinión firmemente en contra, ¿no?- preguntó solemnemente Naruto.

Frente a él, se situaba la sala del consejo de la aldea, con su mesa en semicírculo llena de los clanes de la aldea de la hoja, tanto ninjas como civiles. A la derecha de la mesa, los clanes ninja se disponían orgullosos, encabezados por el que actualmente era el clan más influyente, el clan hyuuga, dirigido por Hiashi Hyuuga. Destacaba ademas el clan nara, con su amigo shikamaru al frente; el clan aburame, dirigido por el padre de shino, shibi aburame; el clan yamanaka, dirigido por Ino; y también clanes de mas reciente aceptación, dejando libres solo los asientos del clan senju (cuya líder había decidido darse unas larguísimas vacaciones fuera de la aldea), el clan sarutobi (cuyos dos únicos integrantes eran todavía muy jóvenes, aunque Konohamaru ya estaba a punto de ascender a Jounin y acabar con ese problema), y el del clan uchiha (cuyo único integrante no pisaba la aldea más de lo necesario), mientras el del clan uzumaki pertenecía a Naruto. Al otro lado, la marabunta de clanes civiles (en conjunto superaban el numero de los clanes ninja) se disponían a la izquierda de la mesa, reconociendo Naruto a unos pocos, como el haruno, liderado por Mebuki Haruno, la madre de Sakura; o el recientemente aceptado (cómo no con el floreciente imperio que estaba forjando) clan Ichiraku, liderado por Teuchi. Y en el centro, destacaba la figura del reciente Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, rodeado de los eternos consejeros del dirigente, los ancianos Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, con esas miradas calculadoras y frías y esos rostros arrugados por la edad. Naruto no entendía como esas momias seguían con vida, en serio, habían sobrevivido ya a al menos tres destrucciones de la aldea y otras tantas guerras shinobi. Parecían ser eternos... No pudo evitar reírse ligeramente cuando en las ventanas a sus espaldas se formaron las palabras "CARCAMALES". No entendía qué eran esos mensajes, o si era solo su imaginación, pero a veces eran bastante graciosos.

El motivo de la reunión era claro: rehacer el clan uzumaki en la aldea oculta de la hoja, con sus derechos en plenitud. Y con sus obligaciones también. Y una de ellas era asegurar la supervivencia del clan: solo existían dos miembros con vida, y sólo uno era varón, por lo que el consejo podría decidir por mayoría aplicar la ley de restauración de clanes. Ley que obligaba a los varones del clan a contraer matrimonio con más de una esposa; y a las mujeres solteras a tener hijos con al menos dos hombres diferentes. Una ley retrógrada y repugnante, que asqueaba a Naruto en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que tendría que sufrir. Porque, por mucho que le pesase, la votación había salido a favor de aplicarla, gracias al voto de los clanes civiles. Algunos miembros de los clanes ninja, que votaron mayoritariamente en contra, habían mostrado su oposición vehementemente, argumentando que el héroe de la guerra estaba por encima de esas cosas, como Ino Yamanaka o Tsume Inuzuka (motivadas estas ademas por la fuerte amistad que les unía al afectado, o a sus padres); e incluso algunos pocos miembros de los clanes civiles, como el gran amigo de Naruto, Teuchi Ichiraku. Pero, con el voto abrumadoramente mayoritario de los clanes civiles, que veían en el resurgir del clan uzumaki una oportunidad de aumentar el prestigio de la aldea (Y por lo tanto sus ingresos), la moción había sido aprobada. Quizás habían adquirido demasiado poder, visto que podían no imponerse a los clanes ninja en un asunto tan importante, pero ya era tarde para remediarlo.

-Así es, Uzumaki Naruto.- exclamó con autoridad el anciano Homura. Naruto dirigió su mirada a su antiguo sensei, el actual hokage, que apartó la mirada hacia el suelo; y luego a su amigo Shikamaru, que le asintió con un gesto disimulado pero firme.- Así pues, deberás de contraer matrimonio con al menos dos esposas, y antes de cumplir los 20 años.

-Bien, pues es mi deseo anunciar que ya me he comprometido con mi primera esposa.- respondió tranquilamente el rubio. La sala no pudo evitar mirarle expectante, sorprendiéndose ante la noticia.- Karin Uzumaki.

La sala irrumpió en un escándalo digno del mismo Apocalipsis. Algunos miembros celebraban la noticia y cotilleaban sobre cuando sería el enlace, otros le miraban con seriedad, y algunos otros le recriminaban su elección. Entre ellos la anciana Koharu.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿qué clase de broma es esta? Ya reconociste ante esta aldea a Karin Uzumaki como tu prima, tu matrimonio con ella es un atentado a las leyes de la naturaleza. Además, creíamos que estabas con esa puta de las serpientes...- Koharu cortó en seco su discurso ante la mirada de pura ira homicida que le mostraron esos ojos azules, que a mas de uno heló la sangre.

-Lo primero, como alguien de esta aldea vuelva a llamarla así tendrá un serio problema para mantener la cabeza cerca del cuerpo. Y sobre lo de karin, siento disentir, consejera, pero el matrimonio entre primos lejanos es una práctica habitual dentro de algunos clanes, como el hyuuga aquí presente. Y la ley no lo prohíbe en absoluto. Y además, es una candidata perfecta para conservar mi kekkei genkai, de dos uzumaki sólo puede salir un uzumaki purasangre.

-Aún así Naruto, este consejo considera ese matrimonio una cuestión de estado, puesto que sería perder a una uzumaki fértil para lograr restaurar tu clan más rápido.- expuso el anciano Homura, intentando contraatacar ese hábil movimiento del Uzumaki.- Propongo una votación.

-Me parece indignante que propongas eso, Homura.- grito Chouza akimichi, el padre de Chouji y líder del clan akimichi, desde su sillón.- Naruto nos ha dado muchísimo, se merece al menos poder elegir a sus futuras mujeres libremente.

-Venga Akimichi sama...- intervino Mebuki Haruno.- Sabe que Naruto no tiene la madurez suficiente como para elegir, necesita a alguien que evite que haga más estupideces. Con el tiempo incluso nos lo agradecerá.- expuso con cierto desdén, sin importarle que el Uzumaki estuviese presente.

Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, contrastaba tanto con su hija que Naruto a veces dudaba que fuesen familia: mientras que su hija tenía ese bellísimo pelo rosa y ese cuerpo esbelto; mebuki presentaba un pelo color rubio oscuro en un peinado con un extraño flequillo confluyendo en un pico en el centro y un cuerpo menos trabajado, fruto de su vida de civil. Solo compartían esos ojos verdes, preciosos se viesen el el cuerpo que se viesen, según opinaba Naruto. En cuanto a su personalidad, Naruto no la conocía mucho, pero le parecía una persona mucho mas huraña que su hija, Sakura era más risueña a pesar de sus arranques de carácter. En eso se parecía más a su padre, con el que Naruto mantenía una cierta amistad. Mebuki, como la inmensa mayoría de ese consejo civil, menospreciaba a Naruto. Si bien era cierto que le reconocían como un ninja poderoso y una buena persona, le seguían viendo como un chico de pocas luces, un cuerpo con buenos genes pero sin una cabeza que lo dirija. A Naruto le dolía muchísimo ese trato, no dejaba de ser una forma diferente de marginarle, como cuando era niño. Todavía recordaba como Mebuki literalmente apartó a su hija del camino del uzumaki cuando tenía cinco años y le prohibió hablar con ella entre una retahíla de insultos, sólo porque Sakura se había acercado a hablar con él para jugar a la pelota.

-Mebuki, al menos ten la educación como para no despreciarle a la cara...- comentó Ino, con un tono evidentemente molesto. El que la mejor amiga de su hija, a la que había visto crecer desde la más tierna infancia, la pusiera firme pareció hacer efecto en la Haruno mayor, que se sentó y se mantuvo en silencio, sin dirigir en ningún momento la mirada hacia el Uzumaki.

-Es indiferente, Yamanaka sama.- intervino Koharu.- La votación está solicitada, así que se procederá a votar si se permite ese matrimonio. ¿Alguien quiere exponer algo más?

La anciana observó la sala con una mirada de suficiencia, segura de su victoria. Esa uzumaki fértil no se les iba a escapar, estaba claro que los clanes votarían en contra de ese matrimonio, y entonces procederían a "internarla" en un centro especial y a cruzarla con candidatos adecuados a portar los genes uzumakis. Sólo le preocupaba la expresión tranquila del uzumaki, como si supiese el resultado de la votación y ese le fuese a favorecer. Desechó esa idea, era imposible que ese estúpido pudiese manejar esta cámara. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-El clan hyuuga quiere manifestar su opinión.- anunció Hiashi, atrayendo la atención de todos los clanes de la sala. No en vano, cuando el hyuuga hablaba, el resto de clanes obedecían. Su opinión era determinante.- el clan hyuuga se muestra a favor del matrimonio del uzumaki.

El anuncio cayó como una losa entre el consejo. Mientras que integrantes como Ino o Tsume celebraban el comentario, el silencio se impuso entre los clanes que iban a votar en contra del matrimonio, como si necesitasen asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Tenían la opción de desafiar al gran Hiashi y votar en contra, pero sabían que eso era declararle la guerra, y perder una cantidad enorme de dinero. No, no había opción. La votación ya era incluso innecesaria. Entre maldiciones mal disimuladas de los ancianos, la votación salió a favor del matrimonio por unanimidad. Koharu anunció entre dientes el resultado, rumiando su derrota a manos de un ninja que consideraba mas estúpido que un niño de cinco años.

-Bien, Uzumaki Naruto. Queda clara tu elección, y se decreta tu admisión en el consejo de la aldea a la cabeza del clan uzumaki. Pero recuerda, deberas de contraer matrimonio de nuevo antes de los 20 años. Si no lo haces, tu posición será revocada y se te buscara candidatas adecuadas a ingresar en tu clan por elección del consejo.- proclamó el anciano Homura, clamando de ira por dentro al ver frustrados sus planes con la joven uzumaki. Dos uzumaki reproduciéndose con otras personas eran el doble de uzumaki disponibles que con una sola pareja. Aunque todavía confiaba en que el joven fuese tan estúpido como para no cumplir esto y así poder poner sus zarpas en la joven.

-Antes de finalizar la reunión, y en relación con eso Homura sama...- añadió Hiashi Hyuuga con solemnidad.- el clan hyuuga tiene el honor de anunciar el compromiso entre Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga para este otoño.

El consejo estalló entre exclamaciones, ya eran dos grandes sorpresas en menos de media hora. Ese matrimonio despertaba incluso mas expectación que el matrimonio de los uzumakis: Naruto, último heredero del poderoso clan uzumaki, héroe de la gran guerra y jinchuriki de la bestia con cola más poderosa del mundo, se iba a desposar con la heredera principal del clan más poderoso de la aldea, un clan de gran tradición y ascendencia con un doujutsu al nivel del legendario sharingan. Era casi como un matrimonio de la realeza. Entre tanto entusiasmo, una preocupada Ino contempló con mucho pesar a su amigo, no le hacía falta ni pensar en la falta de contacto habitual del rubio con la ojiperla desde la guerra para sospechar qué acababa de pasar, su expresión lo decía todo: sus labios apretados, su vista al suelo, su pose rendida... Naruto había pagado un gran precio para asegurarse el voto de hiashi, y ese precio era un matrimonio político. El Uzumaki se levantó con solemnidad, y se dirigió al consejo.

-Bueno, queda claro, ¿no? si no hay más que discutir, tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Hokage-sama, honorables clanes...- proclamó seriamente mirando a kakashi y al lado de los clanes ninja- momias seniles...- esta vez miró a los ancianos, que le devolvieron la mirada con furia. Al menos se apuntó ese tanto.

Salió de la sala con tranquilidad. La situación estaba... complicada, pero bueno, ya cruzaría ese puente cuando tocase.

(Flashback fin)

El hokage kakashi se sentó en la silla principal, con un gesto de tristeza y tensión en el rostro. Le había fallado a su pupilo, otra vez. Esas malditas leyes retrógradas eran una auténtica vergüenza, pero no podía hacer nada contra ellas, no podía imponerse al consejo de la noche a la mañana. Y por ello, su pupilo había pagado un precio muy alto. Con solo 19 años, ya estaba doblemente comprometido, y tenía la certeza de que en ninguno de ellos había sido totalmente libre para decidir.

-Naruto... lo siento.- comenzó a excusarse el hokage.- Siento lo que ha pasado ahí dentro.

-No tiene que sentirlo, hokage-sama.- repuso el ninja rubio con frialdad.- Es mi decisión.

-Pero no deberías de tener que casarte tan joven... ni tampoco tendrías que casarte más de una vez si tu no quisieses... si kushina viese esto...

-Si mi madre estuviese viva habría arrancado un par de cabezas, eso seguro. Pero no lo está. Quiero a Karin y a Hinata, y me casaré con ellas. Es pronto, lo sé, hubiese preferido más tiempo para conocerlas mejor, sobre todo a Hinata. Y tampoco soy de esos hombres que quieren un matrimonio... como se dice... ¿probligematico?

-Poligámico...- contestó el hokage, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca.

-Eso, poligámico. No es mi deseo, si te soy sincero. Pero es lo que el consejo ha decidido, y no dejó de ser un shinobi de esta aldea. Me toca obedecer y callar, como siempre. En fin, cambiemos de tema ¿cómo va lo de mi ingreso en Anbu?- preguntó el ojiazul con seriedad.

-Tu ingreso en anbu ha sido aprobado, Uzumaki Naruto.- Contestó Kakashi, decidiendo seguir su hilo de la conversación, viendo que lo anterior no iba a ninguna parte.- Se te asignara un equipo anbu y se te dará inmediatamente el rango de capitán, vista tu experiencia en misiones de rango S. Tengo una lista de candidatos perfectos para tu escuadrón...

-Con todo el respeto, Hokage-sama, los rechazo a todos.- le cortó el shinobi con tranquilidad mientras kakashi abría los ojos con sorpresa.

-Naruto.- Respondió Kakashi, reponiéndose del shock.- No puedes hacer misiones anbu tú sólo, necesitas un equipo.

-Lo sé. Pero será el equipo que yo elija, no el que me asigne. He pensado en estos nombres.- dijo Naruto, mientras le pasaba una hoja de papel con tres nombres. Kakashi la leyó calmadamente, y tras unos segundos miró a su interlocutor.

\- Suponiendo que pudieses hacer eso... ¿por qué debería de dejarte hacerlo?- Repuso kakashi, apoyando sus codos en la mesa. No dejaba de ser el hokage, y el imponerle un equipo a bu era casi un ataque a la institución.

-Porque me lo debe, hokage-sama. Que no haya hecho publico lo del último consejo gokage, ni que vaya a decir lo de hoy se merece una recompensa.- Y Naruto se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta del Hokage.

-Bien, tienes razón. Con respecto al primero, no habría problema si le consigues convencer. Con respecto al segundo... no lo veo preparado y es muy joven, así que no. Y en cuanto a la última... no creo que pueda hacerse, Naruto...

-En lo referente al tercero, está preparado, llevo entrenándole años. Le invito a ver un duelo de entrenamiento. Lo de la edad… hablo el ninja con el récord de edad en ingreso en anbu hasta que llegó Itachi Uchiha… - Kakashi enarcó las cejas, cedienDo ante el razonamiento del rubio.- Y en cuanto a la ultima... Ella se merece ascender como la que más, Kakashi.- Repuso Naruto, olvidándose de su faceta fría por un momento, para alegría de su ex sensei.- Ha estado marcada como una paria toda su vida, ya es hora de que pueda seguir adelante. Si no entra ella, yo tampoco, y rompo la baraja.-Concluyó Naruto, siguiéndole un tenso silencio. Lo cierto es que el rubio tenía razón, el trato que se le había dado a esa mujer era injusto, y ademas estaba más que capacitada.

-Está bien Naruto, pero los escuadrones son de cinco miembros, ¿y el último?

-Tengo varias ideas, te diré un par de nombres más, y si no te parecen bien puedes asignarme a quien quieras.

-Bien Naruto.- dijo Kakashi, mientras se recostaba derrotado en su asiento.- Uzumaki Naruto, por la presente, quedas ascendido a capitán del undécimo escuadrón de combate anbu. Reúne a tu equipo y preséntate en mi oficina dentro de dos días para recibir tu primera misión.

Naruto se levantó de la silla y se cuadró ante su líder, antes de enfilar la salida. Una vez en la puerta, Naruto miró de reojo al hokage, antes de hablar.

-Gracias... kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Naruto salió de la torre del hokage y con cierta prisa se dirigió al complejo uzumaki, donde había quedado con su flamante prometida pelirroja. Tenía que ser rápido si quería llegar antes de que la noticia corriese por el pueblo.

- _Si tienes que decir algo, suéltalo..._ \- soltó Naruto en su paisaje mental. Frente a el, desde detrás de sus barrotes de madera, estaba el inmenso zorro de nueve colas, mirándole con cierta decepción

- **Nada más que decir que "te lo advertí"...**

- _Kurama, ya lo hemos hablado, hay que respetar las reglas. Tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario para lograr la paz..._

- **lo que tú digas, Uzumaki... tu clan también respetó las reglas toda su existencia, y mira como se lo pagaron, con sangre y fuego... solo te haré una pregunta: ¿A qué precio quieres esta paz?** -preguntó el zorro antes de dormir su siguiente siesta diaria, dejando a Naruto pensativo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a todo por mantener la paz? ¿A absolutamente todo?

Continuó su camino tras reponerse de la charla. Respondió como pudo a la gente que le paraba por la calle para saludarle, y en pocos minutos llegó a su destino, donde le esperaba karin, nerviosa. Se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, uno que la tranquilizó en lo mas profundo de su alma.

-Esta hecho, imouto.- dijo tranquilamente Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo? No quiero que sacrifiques toda tu vida por mí, tienes derecho a ser feliz.-Repuso con tristeza y preocupación laza pelirroja.

-No lo estoy haciendo Karin, te quiero y esto es lo mejor.- contestó posando su frente contra la de la uzumaki.

-Pero... somos primos Naruto. Yo te quiero, pero no de esa manera...

-Lo sé imouto, he aprendido que hay muchas formas de amar, y entre nosotros dos existe el amor de familia. Un amor que tuvimos muy poco tiempo y que ahora hemos recuperado. Te protegeré a cualquier precio, y cuando encuentres a alguien con quien quieras darme sobrinos para malcriar, me pides el divorcio y ya está. Serás feliz, te lo juro.- concluyó Naruto de forma solemne, aún con su frente y mirada en contacto con la ojirroja.

-Gracias... nii-chan- respondió Karin sosteniendo la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

Llevaba toda su vida esperando un hombre así. Alguien que la protegiera y diera el paso al frente cuando fuese necesario para hacerla sentirse a salvo. Creyó encontrarlo en el bosque de la muerte, en la figura de ese habilidoso ninja pelinegro, y que incluso podría coincidir con la figura de el amor de su vida. Pero al final, el que siempre estaría allí fue ese ninja hiperactivo de melena rubia que era la única familia que le quedaba. Su héroe de ojos azules, que le brindaba ya definitivamente un hogar. Y su futuro marido, por avatares del destino.

* * *

-Sai, baka, ¿por qué tenias que hablar de lo bonitos que son mis pechos delante de mi madre?- gritó Ino furiosa a su novio pelinegro, poniéndolo más pálido aún si cabe y atrayendo las miradas del resto de los transeúntes del concurrido parque.

-Perdona querida... es que leí en un libro que había que elogiar los atributos de tu novia si te gustaban, y tus pechos me parecen perfectos...

-Baka...-respondió Ino con un ligero sonrojo. Eso era sai: sinceridad pura y dura, para lo malo... y para lo bueno. Y le encantaba eso.- Para la próxima, ningún elogio a mis pechos delante de mi madre... o a lo otro...-añadió la rubia con un cierto rubor en las mejillas

-¿A tus ojos?

-No, lo otro

-¿Tus enormes escotes?

-No, lo otro- Una vena empezó a palpitar en la frente de la rubia

-¿A esa vez que te olvidaste de tomar la píldora?

-¡No idiota! Bueno, también... agggh, déjalo...-se rindió la kunoichi.

Entre medias, un ninja ojiazul apareció en escena, sorprendiéndose por el contenido de la conversación.

-Esto... ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó incómodo el ninja rubio.

-Naruto... No, yo ya me iba.-respondió la kunoichi rubia con un tono de pena en su voz, la reunión del consejo aún estaba reciente en su mente. Puso su mano en el hombro del uzumaki para expresarle su apoyo, y luego se dirigió a su novio.- ¡TÚ! Más te vale llevarme a un buen restaurante la próxima...- y acto seguido, se fue, dejando a los dos amigos solos.

-Algún día tendrás que contarme que ha pasado hoy.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Algún día... es muy complicado comprender a las mujeres...

-Diles a todo que si y regálales su comida favorita cuando debías decir que no.- Sentenció el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sai le regaló una sincera sonrisa. No parecía un mal consejo.

-Gracias amigo. Hoy te veo muy animado, ¿otra conquista?

-No exactamente, ya te enterarás... pero lo cierto es que venía a decirte que tenemos trabajo nuevo.- comentó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿cómo?- Sai preguntó totalmente confundido.- Naruto, yo ya soy jounin.

-Ya no, desde esta mañana eres anbu. Concretamente, eres un anbu del undécimo escuadrón. El nombre es claramente provisional.- dijo el ninja rubio con un tono de emoción

-¿Anbu? ¿Undécimo escuadrón? Naruto, sabes que dejé esa etapa atrás...

-Lo sé amigo.- contestó Naruto con seriedad.- Pero te necesito, eres el único con experiencia en el cuerpo que me puede ayudar. Y tu sabes que esto no es Raíz, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-No sé Naruto... yo estoy contento como jounin... y además está Ino, me matará cuándo se entere...

-Venga Sai, necesito a alguien que se asegure de que vuelva a casa sano y salvo... si aceptas, te contaré algo que le puedes hacer a Ino para que no esté enfadada... por mucho tiempo.- ofertó Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona.

Por un momento, Sai sopesó la oferta. Lo cierto es que añoraba un poco de acción, era lo único que le gustaba de su época en raíz. Sin contar que también echaba de menos sus días con el equipo 7. Sus misiones jounin eran por lo general de supervisión de reparaciones y escolta, y eso le aburría. Ademas, no le permitía desarrollar mas su arte. Al final, la decisión la tenía clara.

-De acuerdo... pero a la mínima cosa rara me largo eh.

-Por supuesto. Ademas, me tomé la libertad de comprarte la máscara, supongo que no querrás usar la que tenías en raíz.- con una sonrisa, Naruto le enseñó una máscara anbu con forma de dragón, con su clásico color blanco y manchas en color verde oscuro en sus rasgos principales.

-Emm... ¿cómo sabías que me gustan los dragones?- preguntó sai confundido.

-Siempre los dibujas en nuestras peleas. Era o eso o un león, pero al parecer no existe un signo zodiacal del león... bueno, te dejo que tengo que convencer a otros 3 ilusos. Nos vemos en la torre hokage a primera hora dentro de dos días, Doragon (dragón).-concluyó el rubio de la que se iba.

Y Sai se quedó observando a su amigo de la que se iba. Llevaba un buen tiempo preocupándose por su amigo y su extraña frialdad, pero hoy le había visto de verdad feliz. Y tenía que saber por qué.

-Naruto.- le dijo desde la distancia.- ¿Tan animado sólo por ascender a anbu?

-No, amigo. Tan animado porque, al fin, podré enfrentarme al enemigo cara a cara en lugar de en una reunión.-Respondió Naruto con una de sus sonrisas y alzando el pulgar

* * *

Naruto había quedado con Anko en la puerta de su apartamento para ir juntos al bosque de la muerte para entrenar, así que no se pudo distraer mucho con Sai y tuvo que darse prisa. Volvió a atravesar la ciudad en dirección al apartamento de anko, deteniéndose sólo a saludar a algunos aldeanos, y fijándose que algunos cuchicheaban a la lejos. Puede que la noticia de sus futuros enlaces ya estuviese siendo de dominio público, y eso le sorprendía, apenas habían pasado unas horas desde la reunión. Tras un tiempo andando, llegó al apartamento de la kunoichi y llamó a la puerta. Ella abrió poco después y, como siempre, dejó a Naruto boquiabierto: sus botas a la altura de los tobillos que dejaban ver esas piernas morenas perfectamente trabajadas, cubiertas por una minifalda de color morado; esa armadura de malla de rejilla ajustada a su cuerpo debajo de su gabardina beige, revelando su vientre plano y esos pechos copa D que ya le llamaron la atención desde pequeño; y ese pelo morado oscuro recogido junto a esa cara aparentemente angelical. Y era aparentemente porqué esos ojos oscuros brillaban con picardía cada vez que miraban al rubio, y eso a Naruto le volvía loco. La kunoichi miró alrededor y, con una sonrisa maliciosa, agarró al ojiazul por la pechera y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, invadiendo con su lengua a su compañero indefenso. Tras unos segundos, se separo relamiéndose, para deleite del rubio.

-Anko, quedamos que teníamos que ser discretos...- comentó el rubio tras reponerse del ataque de la pelimorada, y acomodándose a cierto amiguito que había disfrutado mucho de la atención de anko.

-Ya, pero me encanta el peligro.- contestó la kunoichi de las serpientes manteniendo su sonrisa maliciosa.- Señor Uzumaki de uzumaki de hyuuga, ¿salimos a entrenar?

-Antes, Anko, tengo que hacerte una oferta.

-Si es matrimonio, sabes que no me importa compartirte, pero no me gusta atarme. Guárdate el anillo para otra.- se adelantó Anko mientras le guiñaba coquetamente el ojo. Ellos ya habían aclarado que ninguno buscaba nada serio, lo cual facilitó su relación, pero aún así a Anko le gustaba pincharlo con esas bromas.

-Si me casase contigo me matarías a las dos semanas.- le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona, arrancándole una carcajada a la kunoichi.- era una oferta de trabajo... como anbu.

-¿Como anbu?- preguntó anko con los ojos como platos.- ¿Te lo han permitido?

-Si, ya sabes, era o juntos, o no tenían escuadrón. Enhorabuena anko, te lo mereces.- dijo el rubio, extendiéndole una careta anbu con la cara de una serpiente con pinturas del mismo color que su pelo decorándola en los bordes y ojos. Justo la careta que ella hubiese escogido. Anko no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Na... Naruto, si esto lo haces por lo nuestro, sabes que no estoy contigo por conseguir este puesto...-no pudo continuar, el uzumaki la puso un dedo en ese carnoso labio inferior suyo.

-No es por eso, y lo sabes. Ya lo habíamos hablado, es tu sueño desde niña, y si no lo habías alcanzado aún era por los prejuicios de esta aldea. Sé lo que es tener que luchar contra el mundo entero por la ignorancia de la gente, y si hay algo que me haga hervir la sangre son las injusticias. Anko, eres miembro del undécimo escuadrón anbu por derecho propio. Aunque a partir de ahora debería de llamarte Hebi (serpiente).- concluyó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, limpiándola una lágrima. Ella estaba de verdad emocionada: desde que orochimaru la marcó con el sello maldito, la aldea la había rechazado y relegado a un puesto de ayudante de jounin, a pesar de su capacitación para un puesto mejor. Incluso ahora, que había perdido el sello durante la guerra, la relacionaban con la gran guerra y el uso del edo tensei, por lo que seguía sufriendo miradas de odio y desprecio. Quizás por eso adoraba tanto a Naruto: el comprendía su dolor mejor que nadie, y no la juzgaba nunca. Puede que no fuese a mantener una relación romántica convencional nunca, pero si había alguien a quien quería, era a ese rubio.

(Inicio del lemon)

El discurso de Naruto ya fue demasiado para Anko. Con un fuerte movimiento, arrastró al uzumaki al apartamento y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Tomó los labios del rubio con fuerza, y sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una cruenta batalla mientras avanzaban como podían hasta el sofá. Una vez allí, anko empujó a Naruto, haciéndole sentarse, y apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas del uzumaki.

-Me parece que alguien se ha ganado una recompensa.- dijo Anko con una de esas sonrisas maliciosas que volvían loco a Naruto mientras le bajaba los pantalones. Al ver el miembro perfectamente preparado del rubio, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Era grande, y todo para ella.- tu relájate y disfruta.

Con un suave masaje con su mano derecha, anko se fue agachando mientras se acercaba al miembro de su amante. Empezó con una suave lamida, que arrancó un suspiro de placer al rubio, que trabó su mirada con la mirada llena de placer de la kunoichi. Eso le excitó aun mas si cabía, así que, cuando anko empezó a introducirse el miembro en la boca, Naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la sensación. Anko comenzó jugando con su lengua con la punta, mientras la envolvía con su labios. Luego comenzó a bajar y subir lentamente, hasta proceder a introducirse todo el miembro en la boca de golpe. Naruto no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza, sobre todo al oír los gemidos de ella, que se masturbaba con su mano izquierda. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Continuó bajando y subiendo unos minutos, mientras Naruto acomodaba su mano en la cabeza de la pelimorada y la acompañaba con suaves movimientos de su pelvis. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando anko paro de golpe y le miro fijamente.

-Esto te va a encantar.- le dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa, mientras se quitaba su camiseta de rejilla, dejando al aire esos enormes pechos copa D.

Mientras le masajeaba los testículos, Anko se desabrocho el sostén, y con suavidad los aproximó hasta la punta del miembro del rubio, haciéndola rozar con sus duros pezones. Eso era nuevo, y a Naruto le encantaba. Con un rápido gesto, anko junto sus pechos alrededor del miembro del rubio, y empezó a deslizarlos arriba y abajo, mientras chupaba y lamía la punta que sobresalía. Aquello era demasiado para el rubio, que empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus golpes de cadera, acercándose cada vez más al climax. Con un ligero toque en la cabeza, avisó a la kunoichi del momento, y esta rápidamente se introdujo todo el miembro en la boca, justo a tiempo para recibir la semilla del ojiazul en grandes cantidades mientras este gritaba de placer y la sostenía la cabeza con su mano, haciéndola tragárselo todo. Tras haber acabado, la pelimorada relamió la punta, asegurándose de dejarla limpia y reluciente.

-Sabes que me gusta tragármelo todo.- le comentó al pelirrubio mirándole a los ojos.

-Lo sé, y también se algo que te encanta más. ¿Preparada para el segundo asalto?- preguntó el ojiazul con malicia.

-Espera, que te tengo preparada una sorpresa.- Y sin decir nada mas, sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo de la gabardina y se la clavó al rubio rápidamente en el muslo.

-¿EHHH? Anko, ¿Qué cojones haces?- preguntó el rubio, mirando incrédulo a su amante

-Ya te dije que hoy teníamos entrenamiento Naruto, y que lo de ahora era un premio por haber sido tan buen chico. El entrenamiento de hoy va sobre resistencia a venenos. Te acabo de inyectar una neurotoxina paralizante, que te hará sentir todo pero no te dejará moverte. - Naruto intentó replicar, pero su boca no se movió, mientras Anko se subía a horcajadas sobre su miembro aún erecto y se remangaba la falda.- La misión de hoy es sobreponerte al veneno, y creo que te motivará mucho el hecho de que te encante llevar el mando en la cama. Mientras no venzas al veneno, yo voy a divertirme contigo. Así gano siempre.- le susurró al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzar a frotarse contra el todavía erecto miembro del rubio. Naruto maldijo mentalmente mientras notaba cada movimiento, los entrenamientos de Anko eran imaginativos y muy eficaces, pero este se llevaba la palma.

Con un firme movimiento, Anko se introdujo el miembro de Naruto en la vagina, poco a poco, sin hacerlo por completo, gimiendo fuertemente al oído del rubio ante la sensación. Naruto notaba que estaba totalmente húmeda.

-Es una pena que no puedas unirte... foxi-kun.- comentó la kunoichi mientras arqueaba la espalda y daba un gran gemido de placer.- Hoy estoy especialmente creativa...

Comenzó a bajar y subir con más rapidez durante varios minutos, introduciendo el miembro del rubio cada vez más adentro, mientras gemía de placer y el rubio apretaba los dientes. Quería unirse, quería agarrarla con fuerza y ponerla debajo de el. Tenía que vencer la parálisis. Con un último movimiento, Anko permitió al miembro del rubio llegar hasta el fondo de su útero, contrayéndose sus paredes interiores y sumiéndola en un brutal orgasmo, como revelaron los fuertes gemidos que regalo al oído del rubio.

-foxi-kun, lo tienes tan grande... es una pena que no te puedas mover...- Anko le dio un beso en los labios y luego volvió a susurrarle al oído.- ... porque hoy quería probar un poco de sexo anal...

Vale, eso sí que despertó al rubio. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Naruto consiguió mover sus brazos y agarrar con fuerza el culo de su amante, para su asombro. Luego, dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la kunoichi.

-Vas...- comentó Naruto con dificultad pero con firmeza.- vas... a estar sin andar bien... semanas.- concluyó, mientras ella ponía una mueca de fingida inocencia. Con un rápido movimiento, puso a Anko tumbada de espaldas contra el sofá mientras apoyaba sus piernas en sus musculosos hombros.- Ahora... mando yo.

" _Esta tarde va a ser muuuuy larga"_.- pensó Anko mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

* * *

Yota lloraba desconsoladamente, atado en esa fría camilla en una sala en penumbra, vestido con una extraña bata blanca. Frente a el, un individuo con una yukata negra y una máscara con forma de espiral le observaba, con tranquilidad, acrecentando aun mas el temor del niño. Yota no recordaba como había acabado ahí: ese día, por la mañana, estaba jugando con su hermana mayor cerca de la herrería de su padre, luego unos hombres malos atacaron el poblado y después todo se volvió negro. Sólo pudo ver como su padre intentaba llegar hasta ellos y caía al golpearle uno de esos atacantes, y ni tan siquiera sabía que había sido de su madre. Y ahora se encontraba allí, atado, sólo. Indefenso.

-Quiero ir con... mi mamá...- dijo entre sollozos el infante. El individuo de la máscara le observó fijamente a través de las aperturas de los ojos.

-¿Con tu mamá? No hay problema, la tienes en la camilla de al lado. Y tu hermana esta en la de mas allá.- contestó con tranquilidad el sectario.

Yota miró a su izquierda y vio a su madre. Su pelo rubio, algo revuelto, su piel fina... iba vestida con un suave camisón blanco, y parecía profundamente dormida. A su lado, su hermana, la viva imagen de su madre, descansaba con un camisón idéntico, también dormida. Yota intentó llamar la atención de ambas, sin éxito.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi mamá y a mi hermana?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-Tu madre y tu hermana están bien. Ellas ya han despertado. Eres tú el que está dormido.

-¿Dormido? ¡Yo estoy despierto!- exclamó el niño con furia.- mi padre te va a hacer papilla cuando te encuentre.

-Tu padre ya ha despertado también, aunque por la vía mala, por llamarla de una manera. Y tu vas a despertar ahora.- dijo el individuo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a el con una jeringa.

-¡No se acerque! ¡Quiero ir con mi papá!

-Tranquilo niño, ahora irás. Estas ahora mismo en una fantasía, un sueño. Y cuando despiertes, serás feliz. ¿No has sentido jamás miedo? ¿No has visto a algún ser querido morir? Eso es porque no pertenecemos a esta ilusión, el mundo es esencialmente bueno, pero el demonio de nueve colas y el de la armadura morada nos introdujeron en este mundo lleno de dolor. ¿No te acuerdas de lo feliz que eras?

Yota recordó ese momento. Recordó como la noche se iluminó, y como después se encontraba jugando con su hermana junto a la cabaña de sus padres. Su madre y su padre estaban con él, incluso sus abuelos, que creía muertos hace años. Luego todo se volvió oscuro y se despertó junto a su hermana a los pies de una raíz gigante. Sus padres le explicaron que todo fue un sueño, pero no pudo evitar ver sus gestos de tristeza y confusión, y fijarse en que sus abuelos ya no estaban. Mientras pensaba en ello, el individuo se acercó a el con la jeringuilla, y se la clavó en el brazo con suavidad.

-Ahora despierta niño. Deja atrás el dolor y vuelve con tus seres queridos. Vuelve a ser feliz gracias al dios árbol.- proclamó solemnemente el enmascarado. Y los ojos de Yota cambiaron del bello marrón de su padre a unos morados con forma de espiral.

-Giman sama.- intervino un individuo de gran complexión en la entrada de la sala.- Chikara sama solicita su presencia.

Y el misterioso enmascarado salió de la habitación, aunque se detuvo un segundo a contemplar su obra. Ante el se extendía una infinidad de camillas con pacientes. Y todos ellos, con los ojos completamente morados.

* * *

Naruto flexionó sus músculos, comprobando el resultado de su trabajo físico diario en el gimnasio y los campos de entrenamiento. Puede que el chakra natural ayudase en su formación, pero lo cierto es que ahora ya sí que podía decir que había trabajado su físico con esmero. Antes, y durante la guerra mal que le pesase, a pesar de nunca engordar por estar continuamente de misión y ese metabolismo acelerado que provocaba portar la mitad de una masa infinita de chakra, su físico no estaba del todo pulido. Ya tenía rasgos más varoniles que cuando acudía a la academia, sin duda, pero su complexión aún así era delgada, sin músculos muy marcados, un cuerpo con unos límites físicos que provocaba una mala planificación física y que ocultaba con sus inmensas reservas de chakra. Así que, tras acabar la guerra y decidir mejorar como shinobi, el rubio acudió al mejor entrenador físico que conocía para solicitar un planing que le pusiese en plena forma, Gai sensei. Y este, entre lágrimas de emoción, le había sometido desde su silla de ruedas a un puto infierno de flexiones, sentadillas, vueltas corriendo a la aldea… una tortura que había dado sus frutos estos últimos meses. Obviamente, no estaba musculado hasta la exageración, era una persona atlética y esbelta por mucho ejercicio que hiciese, pero ahora podía decir que su cuerpo estaba al cien por cien de capacidad física.

Aunque todo este entrenamiento, si bien le había allanado aún más el camino con el género femenino de lo que ya lo tenía, no buscaba sólo alcanzar su cumbre física. Era un medio hacia un fin: dominar el gran legado de su padre, el **Hirashin no jutsu (jutsu de teleportación)**. El hirashin era, a falta de un término mejor para halagarlo, una obra maestra del mundo de las técnicas shinobi. Una técnica prácticamente instantánea, sin sellos de mano y con poco gasto de chakra que permitía al usuario ser más rápido que el ojo humano, hasta el punto de ser definida como una técnica espacio-tiempo. Y a los que la definían así no les faltaba razón, pero no la tenían toda. El **hirashin no jutsu** constaba de dos formas de uso: una realmente espacio temporal, que permitía teleportar objetos o personas de un sello a otro, como la inmensa **bijudama** que kurama lanzó contra el monte hokage, o el propio minato; y otra de movimiento a la velocidad de la luz, una versión más primitiva de si misma al estar sujeta a las leyes de la física, como los obstáculos físicos, pero aún así letal. Con respecto a la primera, Naruto necesitaría muchos años para dominarla, y eso contando con sus clones. Era la obra maestra de su padre, la técnica que le permitió vencer a kurama en duelo singular, no sería tan fácil de aprender como el **rasengan** pero le pondría a competir de tú a tú con el **amenotejikara** de Sasuke. Incluso por encima, ya que su técnica de teletransporte no necesitaba de un intercambio con un objeto, sólo de un sello. Confiaba en lograr dominarla algún día, pero por el momento era un proyecto a largo plazo.

Pero con respecto al uso del hirashin para moverse a la velocidad de la luz… era otro cantar. Aquí el uzumaki si que vio la posibilidad de progresar y alcanzar sus metas en estos meses de entrenamiento. Pero para ello necesitaba dos cosas además de examinar los pergaminos de su padre: un excelente tono físico y unos conocimientos avanzados de fuinjutsu. Lo primero por razones obvias: su cuerpo debía de ser capaz de soportar esa velocidad. Si usase el hirashin en esa modalidad sin preparación física, sus músculos se desgarrarían, sus huesos se quebrarían, sus órganos sufrirían daños masivos… kurama se lo había dejado bien claro, y se lo recriminó cuando el rubio intentó realizarlo hace un mes y sufrió numerosas roturas musculares por no estar todavía al cien por cien de físico. Joder, su padre debía de tener un portento de cuerpo para poder usar esa técnica y cumplir con sus obligaciones como hokage… en cuanto a la segunda, se basaba en que esa técnica requería desesperadamente de los sellos. El hirashin, a pesar de ser calificado como ninjutsu, era fuinjutsu muy avanzado. Sin los sellos, el sujeto que se moviese a la velocidad de la luz, una vez acelerase, sería literalmente incapaz de parar hasta varios kilómetros de distancia, llevándose por delante todo lo que se interpusiese además. Los sellos le permitían frenar y maniobrar, contenían el jutsu, por así decirlo, y por lo tanto debía de personalizarlos a su chakra y prepararlos. Una tarea ardua, si le permitían decirlo.

En definitiva, sólo había podido empezar a ensayar con él este último mes, tras recibir ayuda de su querida prima y estudiarse como un condenado el pergamino de su padre sobre el hirashin, su legado del clan namikaze, donde explicaba pormenorizadamente cada paso a seguir. Y ahora deseaba ver sus frutos: diez maniquíes rodeados de sellos, un reloj de arena que contaba hasta veinte segundos y una idea clara en mente: simular un ataque rápido.

- **Rasen Senko cho rinbuko Sanshiki (Destello en espiral de la danza aullante** )- exclamó, para comenzar a correr con su hirashin.

Desde fuera, se pudo ver cómo un flash amarillo desaparecía, y como uno por uno los maniquíes eran atravesados en el pecho entre explosiones de color azul provocadas por los **rasengan** de Naruto. Justo cuando el último grano de arena caía, el uzumaki volvió a su posición inicial, respirando agitadamente por su esfuerzo. Para empezar, no estaba lesionado, eso era un punto. Además, había golpeado a cada objetivo, algunos con más o menos precisión con las prisas. Y, por último, lo había hecho en veinte segundos. Suspiró orgulloso por su logro, y se dejó caer al suelo. Cierto es que no había sido todo lo preciso que quería, y que había rondado el límite de tiempo fijado, pero no era nada que el ensayo continuo no arreglase. Lo importante es que ya sabía hacerlo, y confiaba incluso en bajar de los quince segundos que tardaba su padre en realizar esa técnica contra diez enemigos. Ahora sólo debía de entrenar, y agenciarse unos kunai como los de su padre, con ese mango alargado que le permitiría escribir. Seguro que tenten y su tienda de armas podrían ayudarle con eso…

* * *

 **Bien, expliquemos:**

 **En el primer acto, al fin consigo aclarar la relación entre estos dos. No sé si os ha parecido que Sasuke está excesivamente hablador (intente hacerla haciendo un Sasuke 100% kishimoto y era incapaz de poner algo que no fuese "Hmpf", "Seremos el equipo taka", "matare a Itachi" y "Soy Sasuke, miradme"), aquí comienzo a desarrollar el personaje del pelinegro, intentó darle desarrollo y profundidad. Si queréis un Sasuke chico malo que se lo lleva todo fácil y nadie le echa en cara lo que hace o deja de hacer, os habéis equivocado de ficha XD**

 **en El Segundo, lo se! Muchas cosas de golpe. Mebuki como una "enemiga" de Naruto que le hará entender el sentido apocalíptico de suegra, Karin Uzumaki como prometida de Naruto y, el bombazo: HINATA PROMETIDA. Acelerado? Extraño? Habrá algo detrás de todo esto? Quiero cargarme mi propio fic? Esto último espero que no xD quiero presentaros algo parecido a lo que pasó en Naruto gaiden: todo acelerado, irracional... pero aqui hay mucho pastel al fondo para cortar... ya veréis.**

 **en el tercero, normalmente guardaría esta revelación y no os diría lo de karin y Naruto, pero no me encaja un Naruto poligamico, así que quería dejar claro que (realmente) Naruto sólo está en serio con una mujer, hinata.**

 **en lo referente al siguiente... me encanta el InoSai, así que lo pondré por aquí de vez en cuando. Espero que os hiciese gracia. Y por si os parecen raras las máscaras, yo me baso en lo que puso kishimoto de las caretas anbu: todas se corresponden con un símbolo del zodiaco, así que tenemos de momento un dragón y una serpiente, que más caerá? Acepto apuestas.**

 **En cuanto a Anko, que fácil es escribir sobre este personaje. Me encanta desarrollar a esta mujer, me parece que la desaprovecharon muchísimo en la serie, así que aquí tendrá su dosis de acción y protagonismo. Y en cuanto al naruanko... me encajan, y no les voy a convertir en pareja sería, así que... por qué no?**

 **y por último, mención al homenaje al personaje de yota, supuestamente el primer amigo del rubio en el anime (aunque aquí no es el mismo personaje, sólo aprovecho el nombre) y ya aparecen dos de los principales antagonistas (junto con un tercero y un cuarto que veréis en el siguiente capítulo): Giman y Chikara. Este último es mi gran apuesta personal junto a meter el personaje de shinobi, veremos si os gusta, aunque tardará en salir.**

 **un saludo y hasta el lunes!**


	7. Sálvala

Cap6: Sálvala.

 **Buenas de nuevo, aquí angron11 reportando de nuevo. Es un orgullo que todavía sigáis esta historia, a decir verdad la comencé como un pasatiempo ocasional pero con el tiempo se ha convertido en algo muy divertido. Espero que el capítulo de hoy os guste, hoy aparecen dos antagonistas (uno de ellos el malo más carismático de Naruto junto a pain) y al fin aparece Shion, aunque sea una referencia leve (no me golpeéis, os aseguro que comenzará a aparecer más a partir de ahora!). Espero que os guste, un saludo!**

 **Gera118:** hola buenas! Aquí tu fiel escritor respondiéndote :P. Pues si, la política es un asco, pero es normal que la usen contra Naruto. Dime tú como le vences en batalla... todo esto hará una gran mella en Naruto y le hará replantearse cosas, ya lo verás. Y en cuanto a Kurama, siempre estará ahí para ayudar al mocoso, pero no deja de ser un ente ajeno al ser humano, a veces las cosas se le pueden escapar...

 **The Diaker:** hola buenas! De estafador nada xD lo que pasa es que habéis contado el prólogo como capítulo, este es el seis :D. Me alegra que te guste como llevó a Naruto, quería hacerle más reflexivo, y que vaya madurando poco a poco a lo largo del fic. Desde luego no quería hacer un "The last", donde nos presentan a un Naruto maduro y cordial así, de golpe y porrazo. Me alegro de que sigas la historia, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, bienvenido!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZÓ EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

-IAAAARGGHH- gritó con fuerza un pobre desgraciado antes de exhalar su ultimo suspiro.

Orochimaru, con su alta pero delgada estatura, esos dientes viperinos, ese pelo largo y lacio y esa clásica túnica blanca tan característica, observó el resultado con una mueca sádica en su rostro pálido enfermizo. Ese era su último experimento sobre resistencia del ser humano a su nuevo sello maldito, demostrando un mayor poder a costa de una mayor mortalidad. Solo uno de cada veinte sobrevivían, pero ahora era mas difícil de quitar si cabe, sin contar ese pequeño "extra" que le había puesto. En definitiva, estaba contento. Ese nuevo sello era vital en sus planes para encontrar el cuerpo perfecto, esa obsesión que se había convertido en el trabajo de su vida. Ni tan siquiera la gran guerra había acabado con su deseo de alcanzar el cuerpo perfecto con el que disfrutar de su inmortalidad de facto, aquel que pudiese aguantar su pútrida alma eternamente y hacerle el ninja mas poderoso de la historia. Y estaba muy cerca de lograrlo gracias a su última alianza.

Avanzó acompañado de su asistente a través de los oscuros pasillos de su guarida occidental, lejos de la vigilancia de las grandes naciones ninja, de camino a su cámara principal, donde descansaba su último "aliado". A su lado, numerosas celdas dejaban escapar los lamentos de sus sujetos de experimentación, que sufrían día a día peores tormentos que los que se podían imaginar. Orochimaru contempló una de las celdas vacías, la que iba a destinar a su antigua asistente, Karin Uzumaki, cuando volviese arrastrándose huyendo de los avariciosos ninjas de konoha. Tenía pensado usar su material genético en su nuevo cuerpo como cobro por su protección, pero ese maldito Naruto había vuelto a sorprenderle, y había conseguido frustrar sus ambiciones con una jugada propia de un maestro de la diplomacia. En lugar de poner el consejo a Karin entre la espada y la pared con lo de ser una incubadora humana, Naruto había logrado que aprobasen ese matrimonio y librado así a Karin de ese terrible destino. Una lástima, pero la vida sigue, y su nuevo proyecto era... excitante. Llegó a la cámara principal, donde un extraño ser de forma humanoide devoraba unos restos de carne con avidez. Su aterrorizado asistente retrocedió ligeramente al percatarse de que esos restos correspondían a un brazo humano.

-¿qué tal, Kyōfu sama? ¿Estaba a tu gusto?- preguntó con una sorprendente y sincera amabilidad el sannin pálido.

- **Su miedo era... delicioso...** -pronunció con una cavernosa voz el ser sobrenatural.- **Aunque tu asistente también parece... suculento...** \- añadió, haciendo al asistente de orochimaru prácticamente saltar hacia atrás.

El ser se irguió sobre sus piernas, revelando una forma humanoide, de cerca de 2 metros de altura, con una constitución delgada y huesos marcados a través de su piel pálida y enfermiza, con mechones desordenados de quebradizo pelo castaño. Parecería un ser humano si no fuese por esos ojos. Unos iris amarillos oscuros, con unas pupilas negras sin vida. Solo mirarle hacia temblar al ser humano más fuerte. Ese ser era la encarnación del miedo. Extendió su mano, con sus uñas ennegrecidas, intentando agarrar al aterrado asistente de orochimaru, que veía todo divertido.

-Kyōfu sama, tengo un mejor aperitivo para usted. Koira kun en concreto me es de utilidad. Supongo que ya esta en condiciones de salir al mundo ¿no?

- **Si, sólo necesito una zona poblada y podré comenzar a alimentarme como es debido. Este cuerpo es perfecto, no me imaginaba que un ningen podía llegar a inventar algo así.** -contestó ese ser mientras abría y cerraba la palma de su mano ensangrentada, como acostumbrándose al tacto.

-Gracias a ti por los regalos, Kyōfu sama. La salida está al otro lado de esa puerta. Como regalo de despedida le dejo esto, espero que lo aprecie.- comentó orochimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras un grupo de prisioneros entraba entre lloros a la sala con sus cuellos atados con unos grilletes.

- **Gracias ningen, quizá nos veamos algún día en el makai, procuraré recordarte. Decidme mortales... ¿a qué tenéis miedo?** \- preguntó el ser con una sonrisa antinatural, mostrando sus numerosas hileras de alargados y afilados dientes amarillos, dispuestos de manera irregular, como una especie de anguila.

Los gritos de terror de los sacrificios fueron amortiguados por la puerta al cerrarse tras salir orochimaru y su asustado asistente. Ese ser era un auténtico monstruo... y ese tal Kyōfu también...

-Orochimaru Sama... ¿de qué obsequio hablaba ese ser? Es más... ¿Qué era eso?.- pregunto Koira, una vez repuesto de la impresión que daba el oír a esa bestia alimentándose mientras todavía se oía algún llanto desconsolado de alguno de los infantes.

-Mi querido subordinado, estoy de tan buen humor que te lo diré. ¿Crees en el makai? ¿No? Pues acabas de ver a uno de sus habitantes más ilustres, un demonio tan antiguo como el mundo. Un ser que se reencarna en nuestro mundo una noche cada 27 años para alimentarse de carne humana. Y le gusta mucho más cuando la víctima muere con mucho miedo. Yo sólo le he aportado un cuerpo estable, un hogar que le permita permanecer aquí indefinidamente. Todo gracias a los cuerpos de Zetsus que no le dio tiempo a incinerar la alianza. Ahora Myōfu tiene un cuerpo artificial que asume chakra al contacto y no envejece. Es perfecto.

-Pero, Orochimaru sama... ¿por qué? ¿Tiene pensado poseerlo?- pregunto confuso Koira.

-¿poseerlo? ¿Estás loco? No me metería jamas en la misma carcasa que ese demonio. No, la razón está en sus obsequios, ese ser tenía el poder suficiente como para darme lo que quería. Mira, contémplalo tú.

Ambos entraron en una sala cercana a la sala donde habitaba el demonio, cuya oscuridad apenas revelaba nada. A tientas, el nervioso Koira se dispuso a un lado de Orochimaru, mientras este encendía la luz. Se trataba de una habitación de laboratorio muy parecida al resto de la guarida: unas cuantas mesas de autopsia metálicas, material quirúrgico, algunos ordenadores... pero lo especial se hallaba al fondo de la sala, concretamente flotando en unos tanques. Entre el fluido amniótico, se movían inertes dos cuerpos en dos tanques separados: correspondían dos jóvenes, uno de apenas 10 años de edad, de piel tostada, pelo negro con mechones rubios en un lateral y constitución atlética muy desarrollada para su edad; el otro era un adolescente de no mas de 20 años, de pelo blanco, piel pálida, fuerte pero esbelta constitución y un extraño tatuaje con forma de dos puntos rojos en la frente. La serpiente se detuvo ante el tanque de este último y esbozó una sonrisa impaciente.

-La razón por la que le he dado un cuerpo a ese ser, es porque él me ha proporcionado a mi el cuerpo perfecto. Te presento una copia exacta del último miembro conocido del clan kaguya.

-Es...- intentó contestar el asistente, completamente asombrado.- es imposible. Kimimaro murió, y todo el material genético que teníamos en reserva lo uso kabuto para convocarle con el edo tensei, es imposible.

-Imposible para un mortal, pero para un demonio milenario no es difícil, ellos se rigen por normas que nosotros ni entendemos. Y lo mejor de todo, me ha proporcionado ese cuerpo sin su enfermedad, completamente sano y sin la mas mínima conciencia. El principal problema de mi técnica de transferencia de cuerpos es que, una vez tomo mi nuevo cuerpo, este me comienza a rechazar instintivamente como si fuese un virus, aunque no le falta mucha razón kukuku. Llegue a la conclusión tras un tiempo de que un cuerpo sin conciencia no me combatiría, pero claro, ¿Dónde encuentras un cuerpo de un ninja fuerte sin conciencia? Este es el cuerpo definitivo, este no me podrá rechazar, por algo no ha tenido nunca un alma, por lo que no sabe que tiene que combatirme. Y con el nuevo sello maldito me permitirá usar el modo sabio de las serpientes casi de manera indefinida...

-Pero... yo creí que su candidato favorito era el Uchiha, no Kimimaro...

-Sasuke kun era muy fuerte, lo reconozco, pero solo me interesaban sus ojos, Kimimaro me aporta taijutsu, un kekkei genkai único, resistencia... es mejor opción. Sin contar que esos ojos ya me los proporcionó cierto uchiha megalómano al morir en la guerra.- añadió el sannin relamiéndose con su lengua viperina, mientras sus iris amarillentos se tornaban derrepente en unos de color rojo con tres tomoes.- esa alianza shinobi estaba llena de estúpidos... mira que dejar el cuerpo de Madara sin vigilancia tras despertar del tsukuyomi, incluso a pesar de la confusión esos kages deberían de haber previsto que alguien fuese a por el cadáver del uchiha... sólo me hizo falta un henge y unas manos ágiles para sustituir sus ojos por los de un cadáver cercano.

-Orochimaru sama... es usted un genio... con ese cuerpo y sin el riesgo de rechazo, será invencible.

-No cantes victoria... cierto ninja rubio ya me ha demostrado que hay que andar con pies de plomo cuando te crees invencible. De ahí mi segundo proyecto del tanque...

-Cierto. ¿Qué es? No me parece nadie conocido...- comentó el científico con curiosidad. Ese cuerpo no parecía interesante, no mostraba grandes reservas de chakra ni tampoco tenía cualidades especiales. Pero había algo en el que le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiese visto alguna vez.

-Eso es mi as en la manga, una sorpresa desagradable para el mundo entero. Y cuando lo libere... será todo muy interesante.- concluyó orochimaru con una sonrisa malévola.

Fuera del laboratorio, y tras dejar sólo huesos del último manjar que le había ofrecido ese ningen, una criatura salía de la guarida para ver por primera vez en su vida el sol. Esa sensación de calor, esa luz... era insoportable, no sabía como los ningen lo aguantaban. Sin embargo, algo le mejoró muchísimo el humor: a unos kilometros al frente se alzaba una pequeña ciudad, cientos de almas que devorar. Kyōfu se humedeció los labios de su cuerpo mortal, degustando la sangre del último sacrificio que le había ofrecido el humano pálido. Era hora de acumular poder. Y a cada humano que devoraba se volvería mas fuerte. Sin embargo, su sobrenatural sentido del peligro le advirtió de una amenaza cercana. Un poder puro, una persona con la capacidad de desterrarle de nuevo al makai si no se andaba con cuidado. No, esa persona debía de ser su prioridad, pero antes debía de acumular poder. Muchísimo poder. Y eso sólo se conseguía devorando...

* * *

Naruto llegó al complejo Hyuuga a última hora de la mañana. Sabía que los hyuuga comenzaban sus entrenamientos muy temprano, y no quería interrumpir. Anunció su identidad (malditos formalismos ridículos...) ante los guardas de la rama secundaria de la puerta y fue guiado por uno de ellos hacia la casa del patriarca del clan. Por el camino, Naruto se fijó en los miembros de la rama secundaria más detenidamente que la última vez que fue al complejo. En un principio no parecían infelices, Naruto podía ver niños correteando alegres, algunos incluso con sus sellos al descubierto al ignorar lo que significaba. Sus madres charlaban amigablemente mientras se ocupaban de los quehaceres de los hogares o paseaban por el barrio, mientras los hombres se ocupaban con sus respectivos trabajos. Todo parecía en calma, próspero, feliz. Pero nada es para siempre. De pronto, todo se quedó en un tenso silencio, mientras muchas mujeres entraban en sus casas y llamaban a sus hijos, y los hombres continuaban con su trabajo sin levantar la vista del suelo. Naruto identificó pronto la causa: al final de la calle, en una litera, cuatro guardias de la rama secundaria escoltaban a una anciana de pelo cano y ropas elegantes y recargadas de color crema, con la frente descubierta sin sello, que con su mirada soberbia examinaba a los miembros de la rama secundaria como si fuesen pedazos de carne. Era una integrante de la rama principal, claramente. Un niño se cruzó en el camino de la litera para coger su pelota, obligándola a parar, y provocando el enfado de la susodicha antes de que una mujer de cabellos castaños que debía de ser su madre pudiese apartarlo de ahí.

-Maldito mocoso, ¿qué te crees que haces ahí en medio?- gritó uno de los escoltas, empujando al niño al suelo.

-Di... Disculpe, Midori sama...- pronunció la madre del pequeño mientras corría a apartarlo del camino. El niño sólo podía contemplar la escena con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, preso del miedo.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- respondió la vanidosa anciana, mientras una mueca cruel se dibujaba en su rostro.- con esto aprenderéis a no hacerlo de nuevo.

Elevó dos dedos de su mano derecha y concentró algo de chakra mientras miraba a los dos hyuuga, que se encogieron de miedo. De pronto, ambos comenzaron a gritar de dolor, cayendo de rodillas, mientras el resto de hyuuga de la rama secundaria contemplaban el espectáculo con horror. Eso ya era demasiado para Naruto. Corrió, dejando atrás a su guardia, hasta interponerse entre la anciana y la mujer con su hijo.

-¡Para ahora mismo!- gritó el uzumaki, tensando sus músculos. Los escoltas rápidamente adoptaron una pose de combate.

-¿Como te atreves, insolente? Pagarás por esto.- exclamó uno de ellos, sin reconocerle todavía.

-Intentadlo.- respondió Naruto, dejando salir chakra e inundando la calle con una densa sensación de peligro. Dos de los guardias temblaron al reconocer al gran héroe de guerra, mientras que otro retrocedió, preso de una sensación de auto supervivencia.

-Dejadlo.- ordenó la anciana, que había reconocido al uzumaki desde el principio a juzgar por su pose tranquila durante el conflicto.- Uzumaki Naruto, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Midori Hyuuga. Creo que pronto seremos familia política.

Muchos de los hyuuga allí presentes se asombraron al reconocer a Naruto. Quizás fuese el aislacionismo hyuuga, o que Naruto había cambiado mucho en el último año, pero en un principio no habían caído en de quién se trataba.

-Ojalá pudiese decir que es mutuo... ¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo con ellos?- respondió Naruto secamente, sin abandonar su pose en tensión. Si había que luchar, estaba dispuesto, pero no iba a permitir ese atropello por más tiempo.

-Uzumaki sama, no mal interprete la situación.- repuso Midori con una suave sonrisa.- no iba a matarlos, solo a darles un escarmiento. Si lo piensa bien, verá que es algo necesario.

-Lo pienso bien y sigo viendo mal que se maltrate a una madre y su hijo por recoger una pelota.-espetó Naruto con ironía

-Pobre jovencito.- añadió la Hyuuga con soberbia.- vas a tener que aprender mucho cuando ingreses en el clan. Esto es necesario para mantener la disciplina y la pureza de nuestra gente, ellos están tan deacuerdo como nosotros. Así que apártate y déjame completar el castigo, te prometo que no les matare.

-Ni se le ocurra.- contestó Naruto, apretando la mandíbula y preparándose para invocar un arma con su sello de muñeca.

Las miradas de la anciana hyuuga y del rubio se cruzaron con fuerza durante unos minutos. No iba a tolerar que un niñato de origen pobre le diese órdenes a ella, una gran matriarca de la rama principal del clan hyuuga, y menos delante de sus súbditos. Los escoltas tragaron grueso, sabiendo la orden suicida que daría su ama en cualquier momento, pero antes una voz les llamo la atención a sus espaldas.

-Uzumaki sama, Midori sama. Es un placer verles.- pronunció con un tono neutro Hiashi hyuuga.

Muchos miembros de la rama secundaria se arrodillaron ante la presencia del patriarca del clan hyuuga, mientras los escoltas de la litera inmediatamente miraban al suelo y adoptaban una pose estática. A su lado, el guardia que había escoltado a Naruto en un principio sudaba a mares, revelando que había ido a buscar al líder del clan en cuanto Naruto se metió en la pelea. Incluso midori adoptó una pose menos altiva.

-Midori sama, sea lo que sea lo que estuviese haciendo, seguro que es menos importante que agasajar a nuestro invitado y futuro miembro del clan. Siga con su camino.- expuso/ordenó el patriarca, obteniendo un asentimiento muy forzado de la anciana.

Mientras se marchaba, volvió la anciana a cruzar su mirada con la de Naruto, como si quisiese fulminarle de un golpe. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar " _Esto si que es entrar con buen pie en mi familia política..._ ". Le dio la espalda y ayudó a la mujer y a su hijo a levantarse. Esta le dirigió una mirada de enorme agradecimiento, mientras se apuraba a llevarse al niño a casa. Naruto reparó un momento en el crío: pelo marrón largo, ojos perlados, una cinta en la frente... era como ver el fantasma rejuvenecido de su gran amigo neji por un instante, solo que abandonando su clásica pose estoica por una de pura admiración. Tras comprobar que la mujer y su hijo entraban en una vivienda de la calle a salvo, Naruto se aproximó al patriarca del clan, que le esperaba con una mueca severa.

-Hiashi-sama, es un honor.- dijo solemnemente Naruto mientras hacía una leve reverencia

-El honor es mío, Uzumaki-sama.- respondió el ojiperla, aplicando el clásico protocolo.- permítame acompañarle a mi casa.

Caminaron tranquilamente a través del enorme complejo hyuuga, saliendo de la zona destinada a la rama secundaria y adentrándose en la zona ajardinada con un canal que la separaba del área destinada a la rama principal. Naruto, a pesar de lo bello del paisaje, no podía apartar de su cabeza lo que acababa de ver. Ese maltrato injustificado le llenaban de ira, y supuso que le desagradaría al líder del clan, al fin y al cabo también debía de velar por la rama secundaria, que no dejaban de ser hyuuga. Sin contar el incidente con su hermano gemelo, que murió cuando hinata era joven a causa del sello, todo ello ante su único hijo, neji hyuuga; Naruto no tenía razones para creer lo contrario.

-Hiashi sama, si no es indiscreción... ¿es habitual lo que ha pasado en esa calle?- preguntó cortésmente el uzumaki, mientras el patriarca hyuuga mantenía ese ceño permanentemente fruncido. No sabría decir si Hiashi estaba enfadado o no, porque siempre mantenía esa cara.

-No crea, uzumaki sama. Son sólo roces de la convivencia.

-Ya, pero eso de aplicar el sello a una madre junto a su hijo sólo por cruzarse en su camino... es excesivo.

-La actuación de Midori fue un poco brusca, pero no la juzgue mal, es una gran mujer, y miembro del consejo de ancianos hyuuga. Sólo quiere el bien del clan.

-Sea lo que sea, le prometo, Hiashi sama, que eso terminará en cuanto sea hokage. Con mi ayuda, podrá eliminar el sellado del pájaro enjaulado de su clan, y darle una vida mejor a sus súbditos.- anunció Naruto con su clásica sonrisa, levantando su pulgar hacia su interlocutor.

Hiashi frenó en seco, mientras el guardia de la puerta que les acompañaba adoptaba una pose neutra. A una señal de hiashi, el guardia se retiró, rumbo a la puerta del complejo, dejándolos solos.

\- Dígame, Uzumaki sama, ¿Por qué querría yo eliminar esa tradición de mi clan?- preguntó el patriarca hyuuga, manteniendo un gesto neutro.

-Por... Hiashi, por hacerle la vida más fácil a los miembros de su clan. Ese sello es una aberración, hace sufrir a inocentes. No sé como pueden seguir aplicándolo.- respondió confuso el uzumaki

-Joven uzumaki, tienes mucho que aprender, sobre todo ahora que vas a entrar en mi familia, pero tengo confianza en que lo asimiles rápido. Ese sello no es un yugo, es un seguro, una ayuda para mantener la pureza y disciplina de nuestro clan. Sin ese sello, la poco preparada y refinada rama secundaria se echaría a perder. Esa masa de individuos necesita un método de vigilancia eficaz, algo que les recuerde que su fin ultimo es la grandeza de este clan. Es algo necesario.- sentenció el Hyuuga, sin inmutarse por lo que implicaba su discurso.

-Hiashi sama... entonces, ¿no le parece mal ese sello? ¿No le pareció mal lo que le paso a su hermano?- preguntó el ojiazul, intentando invocar a la humanidad de hiashi. Todo ello en vano.

-Mi hermano se sacrificó por la gloria del clan. Y lo hizo voluntariamente.- contestó secamente Hiashi.

Naruto sabía que Hiashi mentía. Más de una vez había hablado Naruto con el hijo del aludido hermano de Hiashi, Neji, sobre ese incidente, y los detalles del mismo eran escandalosos. Ese pobre hombre fue escogido a dedo para salvaguardar al patriarca del clan, arrancado de los brazos de su esposa e hijo y sacrificado al activar el sello, todo a pesar de su negativa. Naruto pensó que Hiashi no tuvo nada que ver en eso, pero, viendo su reacción, ahora lo dudaba. Hiashi notó su tensión, así que procedió a desviar el tema de conversación.

-Bueno, hablemos de otro tema. Ya he iniciado los preparativos de su enlace con mi hija mayor. Será en Noviembre, habilitaremos el jardín trasero para el enlace. Obviamente, se te asignará un organizador para ayudarte a prepararte con la ceremonia... y la vestimenta.- expuso el ojiperla, mirando con desdén la ropa de Naruto, que ignoró el insulto velado.

-Hiashi sama, sobre el enlace... ¿No sería mejor aplazarlo para que su hija y yo nos conozcamos mejor? Tenga en cuenta que todavía no hemos ni tan siquiera quedado a solas ni una vez... usted sabe que cumpliré mi palabra, no tiene que acelerarlo por ello-contestó Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, visiblemente incómodo .

-Tonterías, Uzumaki sama. Usted se ha comprometido, y no hay problema en organizarla tan pronto. Además, ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse, si quiere hoy puede salir con ella de paseo fuera del complejo.

- _Joder, ¿que en un principio no iba a ser así?_ -pensó el uzumaki

- **Cachorro, ya sabes lo que pienso. Este culofino va a tenerte atado con una correa en el jardín**.- contestó Kurama, visiblemente enfadado.

Naruto no pudo evitar darle la razón. Cada vez estaba mas convencido de que este hombre sería capaz de prostituir a su propia hija con tal de lograr lo que quería. Llegaron tras su tenso paseo hasta la mansión hyuuga, junto a la cual empezaba a levantarse otra residencia de un par de pisos.

-Espero que le guste su futuro hogar, será magnífico. Y, al estar cerca del mío, no habrá problema para estar en contacto, uzumaki sama. Así podré supervisar el entrenamiento de mis futuros nietos- comentó el hyuuga con solemnidad, arrancándole un escalofrío interno al uzumaki. Todo esto no hacía mas que empeorar.

* * *

-Bueno Hinata... ¿que te apetecería hacer?- preguntó Naruto a la ojiperla con amabilidad.- ¿Damos una vuelta por la aldea? ¿O prefieres ir a tomar algo?

-No... no sé... lo que tu quieras... Naruto kun.- contestó la hyuuga con un notable sonrojo mientras se encogía ligeramente.

Naruto, tras su tensa conversación con su futuro suegro, había podido al fin quedar con hinata fuera del recinto hyuuga y sin la férrea vigilancia de su patriarca. Solo tenía que soportar un par de diligentes escoltas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima ni un segundo, pero bueno, mejor ellos que Hiashi... Naruto tenía la esperanza de que, fuera de los muros del clan, hinata se mostrase mas desinhibida. Pero ya veía que iba a costar un poco más. Aunque tenía que admitir que la joven hyuuga estaba preciosa: se había puesto un bello kimono de color rojo con detalles en dorado, que resaltaba su escultural cuerpo, y maquillado ligeramente la cara para resaltar aún más sus facciones. El resultado era que todos los transeúntes se quedaban mirándola asombrados, y muchos hombres maldiciendo la suerte del uzumaki.

-Ya sé, ¿qué te parece si me dejas invitarte a un poco de ramen y después vamos al mercado a ver si vemos algo interesante?- expuso el uzumaki con su tradicional sonrisa. Si había algo a lo que nadie podía ganarle era en optimismo y resolución.

-Me... me encantaría.- respondió la hyuuga, sonrojándose aún más y apartando la mirada hacia un lado.

Anduvieron hacia el restaurante favorito del rubio, hablando de diversos temas triviales. Bueno, uno hablando y la otra escuchando y contestando entrecortadamente. Naruto tenía claro que, si bien le parecía tierno eso, a la larga sería un problema, pero confiaba en que, con más citas, hinata venciera su timidez. No se imaginaba una vida entera llevando el siempre la iniciativa y recibiendo monosílabos y desmayos de respuesta. Llegaron al afamado restaurante, donde, para variar (y empezando a fomentar la sospecha de Naruto) Ayame se encontraba charlando con Yamato, así que el señor Teuchi les atendió inmediatamente. Naruto no dejaba de ser su mejor cliente, prácticamente un hijo para el, sin contar que su acompañante era la heredera del clan más poderoso de la aldea. A pesar de la falta de conversación, Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que Hinata volviese a ganarle comiendo. Joder, que el rubio uzumaki era famoso por consumir decenas de platos de ramen, pero la hyuuga le ganaba por muchísimo. Y conservaba una figura perfecta, en serio, era un misterio como lo hacía.

Salieron del restaurante tras pagar amablemente el rubio, para mayor sonrojo de la hyuuga, y se dirigieron al mercado, que hoy se encontraba bastante animado: decenas de coloridos tenderetes ambulantes ofrecían diversos productos, desde comida rápida a finos vestidos, todo ello entre una amalgama de compradores que paseaban animadamente de tienda en tienda. Ya era común ver la aldea tan animada, fruto del fin de la guerra y del largo periodo de paz que estaban disfrutando. Antiguamente, estos eventos hubiesen necesitado de una enorme seguridad, pero hoy día bastaba con celebrarlos dentro de la segura muralla de una aldea ninja para no temer un atentado. E incluso se podrían celebrar sin ese requisito si no fuese por los hijos del dios árbol, que comenzaban a abundar en los caminos rurales. Para Naruto, esos sectarios eran un problema grave: atacaban las aldeas más alejadas completamente faltos de compasión y de sentido de la auto preservación, dándoles igual las bajas que sufriesen, y luego se llevaban a los prisioneros para no recibir noticias de ellos nunca jamás. Sin embargo, de momento no habían tocado a las grandes naciones ninja ni a sus principales rutas comerciales, por lo que el consejo gokage no les había dado mas importancia que la que le darían a un grupo de bandidos. Según Naruto, eso era un error: esos sectarios cada vez atacaban aldeas mas grandes, y aparecían en mayor numero. Y, según le contó anko, comenzaban a usar en sus ataques incluso a mujeres y niños.

El rubio dejó de lado lo que estaba pensando para prestarle atención a su acompañante, que le miraba de reojo completamente sonrojada, sin fijarse en los tenderetes tan siquiera. Lo sorprendente es que ninguna "admiradora" del uzumaki les hubiese interrumpido, como acostumbraban a hacer siempre que el rubio salía a pasear. Aunque quizás el hecho de tener a dos fornidos guardaespaldas vigilando influyese un poco. " _Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga_ ". Naruto se paró ante un puesto donde vendían diversos pendientes, fijándose en unos concretos.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuanto por estos?- preguntó el Uzumaki, señalando unos finos pendientes redondos de plata pulida con una joya púrpura oscura en el centro. En opinión del rubio, le encajaban perfectos a la hyuuga, así que no sería un mal regalo.

-Uzumaki sama, si son para su bella prometida ha hecho una excelente elección.- contesto el vendedor, descolgando la mujer que le acompañaba los pendientes con rapidez.- Combinan perfecto con su color de pelo y preciosa piel. ¿Sabe? Si se los lleva le regalo otros para su otra prometida. Todo el mundo sabe que una mujer contenta hace a su marido feliz, imagínese dos. Estos creo que encajarán perfectos con ella.- añadió, mostrando unos pendientes con una joya con forma de rombo de un rojo intenso insertado en oro.

-Es muy amable, pero no hace falta, puedo pagar ambos.- repuso el uzumaki con humildad.

-No es molestia, cuando las mujeres de la ciudad sepan que usted, el gran héroe de la aldea, compró unos pendientes para sus esposas aquí me lo habrá compensando sobradamente.- concluyó el vendedor con una carcajada, mientras su mujer sonreía y le ofrecía la mercancía. Naruto solo pudo agradecer el gesto y pagar, rechazar ese regalo sería de mala educación, y no le apetecía discutir ahora.

Sacó de la bolsa los pendientes púrpura y se los puso a su prometida con delicadeza, rozando la suave piel de sus lóbulos con las yemas de sus dedos. La hyuuga, al sentir el contacto, casi se desmayo, suerte que el uzumaki tenía unos reflejos rápidos y pudo sujetarla. Con la ayuda de sus escoltas, la sacaron de la calle disimuladamente, para que pudiese tomar el aire. Después de ver esa reacción, obviamente lo de darse un beso estaba descartado, para desgracia y alivio por partes iguales del uzumaki. A pesar de que le parecía una mujer muy atractiva, y de que estaban prometidos, estaba claro que necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse ambos, sobre todo si tenían la boda tan cerca. Así que, tras ese pequeño incidente, y viendo a la hyuuga algo cansada, Naruto decidió acompañarla a su casa y concluir la cita, aunque antes paso por un puesto de máscaras anbu y compró una concreta en la que se había fijado antes. Hubiera deseado un poco mas de carácter por parte de su prometida ante lo de irse ya, pero hinata no era así y debía de quererla con esos detalles. Quizás, con el tiempo, se acostumbraría a una mujer con menos del carácter y la vitalidad que tanto adoraba. Quién sabe. Llegaron al complejo hyuuga, donde Naruto procedió a hablar.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Hinata.- rompió el hielo el uzumaki con una sonrisa

-Yo... yo también... Naruto kun...- contestó la hyuuga, con un fuerte sonrojo.

Naruto se acerco a ella y la besó la mejilla con dulzura. Tampoco es que se atreviese a mas, con un par de guardaespaldas mirándolos tan de cerca que podría decir hasta que habían desayunado. Pero aun así, ese beso provocó un temblor en la hyuuga, que casi vuelve a desmayarse. Tras ayudarla a reponerse, los escoltas acompañaron a la hyuuga a su hogar, dejando a Naruto sólo. O no tan sólo. Ya había detectado compañía desde el inicio de la cita, además de la de sus escoltas. Solo que esta persona les seguía disimuladamente, como un auténtico profesional. Naruto no le habría detectado si no fuese por los sentidos agudizados que le proporcionaba kurama, que le permitieron detectar un sutil olor a perfume que le resultaba muy familiar. En definitiva, ya se imaginaba de quién se trataba, y estaba gratamente sorprendido.

-Hanabi... puedes salir, tu hermana ya está dentro.

Unos segundos tras hablar el ojiazul, una mujer apareció desde un árbol cercano. Su fina figura con sus pechos copa D estaba acompañada de un cabello castaño largo, resaltando su bello rostro juvenil. Fijándose bien, Naruto se dio cuenta de que era la viva imagen de su hermana cuando ascendieron a chuunin hace años, solo que con el pelo marrón y una ropa más ajustada y de colores mas vivos. Hanabi, la hija menor del patriarca hyuuga, era una ninja modélica entre los estándares hyuuga: Desde que tuvo edad para andar su padre primero, y su talentoso primo después, habían asumido su entrenamiento, dando como resultado una kunoichi perfectamente adiestrada, un auténtico ejemplo de lo que debe de ser un hyuuga. Incluso su padre parecía querer optar por ella como sucesora en el clan, causándole sentimientos encontrados: alegría, por ser una recompensa a su duro trabajo y el reconocimiento que siempre había ansiado de su padre; y por otro una enorme tristeza, puesto que eso implicaba que su hermana fuese relegada a un segundo puesto y menospreciada a pesar de su notable mejoría desde que había sido ascendida a chuunin. Puede que no fuese la hyuuga más talentosa, pero su padre no había sido justo con ella, minusvalorándola continuamente, sin contar otros actos sin duda excesivamente severos. Aunque con ella tampoco se había portado bien el hyuuga adulto: le había arrebatado la infancia y educado de manera más estricta incluso que con su hermana, dando como resultado que no tuviese amigos ni apenas saliese del complejo. Ni tan siquiera se había permitido hablar con chicos de lo exigente que era su entrenamiento, a pesar de que había uno que le interesaba en particular, aunque sabía que era imposible.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? Suprimí mi chakra, y mantuve una buena distancia gracias al byakugan.- preguntó confundida la hyuuga menor.

-Secreto profesional. Aunque tengo que reconocer que me ha resultado muy complicado ubicarte, eres muy buena.- contestó el uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

-Gra... gracias, Naruto kun...y discúlpame por hacerlo... ya me vuelvo dentro y no te molesto mas...

-Espera Hanabi, ¿te importa que hablemos un poco?- le preguntó el rubio, ofreciéndola sentarse a su lado. Hanabi accedió, sin abandonar ese ligero rubor en ningún momento. Naruto tuvo claro dos cosas: que ella y hinata eran claramente hermanas, viendo como se sonrojaba; y que hanabi tenía más autocontrol que su hermana, viendo que no se había desmayado ante la oferta.- ¿Por qué nos seguías, Hanabi? ¿Te lo ordenó tu padre?

-Nnn... no, mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí... suelo escaparme de vez en cuando para tomar aire. No se lo digas, por favor...- pidió visiblemente incómoda la hyuuga menor.

-Tranquila, quedará entre nosotros.- contestó el uzumaki, para tranquilidad de Hanabi, que se relajó de inmediato.- pero eso no responde la pregunta de por que nos vigilabas.

-No... no es lo que tu piensas.- intentó excusarse la hyuuga, mientras Naruto se reía.- Es que... sólo quería asegurarme de que mi hermana estuviese bien...

-Eso está bien Hanabi, no tienes que avergonzarte, ni preocuparte, sabes que jamás os haría daño. Se ve que os queréis mucho. ¿Me puedes responder a una duda, Hanabi? ¿Cómo os trata vuestro padre?- preguntó Naruto, provocando que su acompañante se tensase inmediatamente. Tanto ella como su hermana reaccionaban igual ante la mención de Hiashi hyuuga, como si temiesen que fuese omnipresente. Y Naruto se temía el por qué.

-Nuestro padre es un gran ninja, y nosotras debemos de estar a la altura.- respondió la Hyuuga de manera automática.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso... venga, puedes confiar en mí. Y me vendría bien saberlo si le voy a tener de suegro.- insistió el uzumaki, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hanabi tembló ligeramente, perdiéndose en esos inmensos zafiros azules.

-Es... es severo, Naruto kun... y con Hinata a veces hasta cruel. No tolera fallos ni debilidades, y no duda en castigarnos cuando hacemos algo mal. Desearía que no fuese así con Hinata...

-Me lo temía... ¿y cómo te trata a ti?- inquirió el uzumaki, para sorpresa de la hyuuga menor.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me importa también como te trata a ti. Sabes, Neji y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos, y pude ver que Neji era un ninja soberbio, un prodigio con un brillante futuro por delante. Quién sabe si incluso hubiese sido hokage. Pero dio su vida por mí, y no hay un solo día que no le esté agradecido. Y dentro de su vida, vosotras dos erais muy importantes. Así que, para mí también lo sois.

Hanabi humedeció los ojos ligeramente ante la revelación del uzumaki, sinceramente conmovida. Nunca en su vida nadie, salvo su hermana, se había preocupado así por ella. Su padre solo mostraba preocupación por su entrenamiento, fuera de ello era un témpano de hielo. Hanabi rememoró la forma en la que conoció al uzumaki, cuando el propietario de una tienda de máscaras le golpeó simplemente por estar cerca de su puesto, y de cómo lo humilló en publico y lo despreció. Al principio, hanabi pensó que el Uzumaki era un ninja torpe, estúpido y falto de atractivo, ni tan siquiera entendía la obsesión de su hermana con el. Pero, con el tiempo, hanabi comenzó a fijarse mas en Naruto, sobre todo después de que éste derrotase a quién era (y es todavía) su referente a seguir: neji hyuuga, el mayor talento del clan. Lo atribuyó a la suerte, a que neji estaba distraído, a que el ambiente no era el adecuado... pero, con el tiempo, vio que fue simple y llanamente porque ese chico era un ninja extraordinario. Y comenzó a entender a su hermana: puede que no fuese el mejor ninja, pero fue capaz de presentar batalla al semidiós Pain y vencer; puede que no fuese extraordinariamente inteligente, pero ya eran dos los hokages que confiaban ciegamente en el; y que no tuviese el mejor físico, pero no hubiese tenido problemas con ninguna mujer de la aldea si lo hubiese deseado. Y con respecto a este último punto, hanabi ya había cambiado totalmente de parecer este último año, actualmente era de los ninjas mas atractivos que había en el mundo (y aunque hanabi nunca lo admitiría públicamente por el riesgo de que la llamasen pervertida, su byakugan le había revelado que TODO acompañaba a esa impresión).

-Mi padre... mi padre solo me presta atención para entrenarme... y es muy duro... a veces me gustaría salir a la calle a divertirme, como las chicas de la academia... pero mi padre dice que eso es una ridiculez y que yo debo de entrenar en el complejo para ser la mejor. A veces... me siento sola.- expuso Hanabi al rubio, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Naruto la limpió con ternura y continuó mirándola a los ojos.

-Te entiendo Hanabi. Yo de pequeño pasé por esa misma soledad, pero luego tuve la suerte de encontrar un equipo que se convirtió en mi familia.

-¿Lo dices por Sasuke y esa chica de pelo rosa? ¿Qué ha sido de ellos?

-Es... complicado. Digamos que les deseo lo mejor y les echo de menos... tanto a él como a ella.- Hanabi se fijo en el tono melancólico que adoptó al hablar de ella.- Pero, volviendo al tema, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. Resulta que estoy reclutando un nuevo escuadrón anbu, y me gustaría que tú formases parte de el.

Hanabi abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la oferta, y lo que implicaba. No solo era el hecho de formar parte de un escuadrón anbu, y de hacerlo en el del gran héroe del mundo, era también la oportunidad de ver mundo, conocer gente, poner a prueba lo que había aprendido... Sonaba demasiado increíble para ser cierto.

-Pero... Naruto kun... los hyuuga no solemos ingresar en el cuerpo anbu... y ademas, mi padre no lo permitiría...- contestó con tristeza la ojiperla. Era una oferta perfecta para ella, pero sabía que era imposible.

-Tu déjame encargarme de eso y respóndeme sinceramente... ¿querrías el puesto?- repuso Naruto con firmeza, y esa firmeza pareció reflejarse en Hanabi, que de pronto supo claramente lo que quería.

-Si... Naruto kun, querría entrar.

-Pues no se hable mas. Te espero mañana a primera hora en la torre hokage. Supongo que aquí dispones de armadura, ninjatos y demás equipo, ¿no?

-Si, aunque no tengo una máscara ...-respondió con algo de vergüenza la pelimarron

-Ah si, eso ya lo he solucionado yo.-comentó el uzumaki, mientras le tendía una máscara anbu blanca con la cara de un conejo, con sus detalles pintados en amarillo.

-¿Co... Co... Cómo sabías que quería esta?- preguntó hanabi asombrada.

-Intuición... eso y que tu hermana me dijo que era tu animal favorito, así que la decisión fue fácil. Además, al ser la de menos estatura del grupo, el enemigo tenderá a menospreciarte, y entonces tu podrás demostrarles su error. Bueno, no te distraigo mas. Mañana preséntate en la puerta de la oficina para reunirte con tu equipo... Usagi (conejo).

Y dicho esto, se fue. Hanabi atravesó el complejo hyuuga sin prestar atención a nada, contemplando su nueva máscara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su futuro se aclaraba y presentaba un nuevo aliciente, algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho. Y no sólo en el ámbito personal, era bien sabido que el cuerpo anbu fomentaba el entrenamiento de kenjutsu, un arte que a Hanabi le interesaba sobremanera. No había ningún especialista en kenjutsu dentro de su clan, por lo que entrenarlo era enormemente difícil, y hanabi opinaba firmemente que podía combinar el estilo del puño suave con el empleo de la katana, aprovechando la visión de 360º, la información que le daba el byakugan y la fluidez del movimiento de su estilo de combate para crear un estilo de kenjutsu realmente mortal. Llegó a su casa, volvió sigilosamente a su habitación y depositó con cuidado la máscara junto al peluche de un conejito que descansaba sobre su cómoda. Justo encima del cajón donde guardaba una foto de cierto ninja pelirrubio sin camiseta en un entrenamiento. En el fondo, hanabi era una pervertida, mal que la pesase.

* * *

Naruto se dirigió rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento número 20, dónde había quedado con Anko para su entrenamiento de resistencia a venenos, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía antes de reunirse con el hokage. Llevaba un día atareado, pero es lo que tiene tener que reclutar un equipo anbu, atender a tus prometidas y no descuidar tu entrenamiento, que no tienes tiempo ni para pensar. Se encontró a la susodicha sentada en la rama de un árbol, gimiendo tan fuerte que Naruto ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo... Anko degustaba su plato favorito, aquel manjar que consideraba incluso mejor que el sexo en ocasiones: sus dangos. Naruto la contempló por un instante: Anko parecía realmente feliz a pesar de su pasado. Cierto era que Naruto había contribuido enormemente a ello con su reciente amistad, pero a veces se preguntaba como podía seguir adelante tan tranquila, como si no le afectase. Porque él, a pesar de declarar que no le afectaba, lo cierto es que si lo hacía. La única razón por la que no pensaba mas en ello es porque no tenía solución. Ella debía de estar parecida a él por lo que habían hablado, pero le sorprendía su filosofía de vida. Anko era Anko, dala unos dangos y un poquito de marcha y será feliz. Todavía recordaba cómo había sido su conversación con la pelimorada tras acostarse por primera vez: estando él preparado para intentar aclarar la situación de ambos, hablar de los sentimientos mutuos y emplear su experiencia reciente con el género femenino para no atarse a una relación seria; se encontró con una Anko dándole exactamente la misma conversación, pero a él, aclarándole que ella no buscaba nada serio, que le atraía (y mucho) el uzumaki, pero que no quería una relación estable, sólo que se divirtiesen de vez en cuando, sin compromisos, y que siempre fuesen amigos. Sólo pudo asentir ante la sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones, a esa forma de actuar. Y tenía que reconocer que a veces, como ahora mismo, envidiaba esa forma tan despreocupada de ver la vida. La pelimorada por un momento paró de comer y rebusco dentro de la caja donde tenía guardado su suculento manjar.

-Al fin apareces, mi adorado y suculento amigo.- dijo con una palpable excitación, mientras sacaba un último dango y miraba al rubio.

-Emm, ¿me lo dices a mí o al dango?- preguntó extrañado el Uzumaki.

-A ambos foxi kun, no te pongas celoso.- contestó la kunoichi, mientras le guiñaba coquetamente un ojo.- Bien, ¿preparado para un poco de acción? Si te portas bien, repetimos lo de ayer...

Naruto por un momento dejo ir su mente al día anterior, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que su amigo no tomase el control. Su relación con Anko, en ese sentido, era perfecta: eran grandes amigos, y compatibles sexualmente, así que tenían incluso más cosas en común. Pero el deber era el deber, y ahora tocaba entrenar.

-Me encanta la idea Anko, pero he quedado con el Hokage en unas horas para que examine al último miembro de nuestro equipo, así que tendremos que entrenar y dejar la diversión para otro día.- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Jooo... ¿ya te han dicho que cuando te pones serio pierdes atractivo?- preguntó la pelimorada con una mueca de disgusto.- bueno, pues nada, vayamos al lío. Ayer demostraste una resistencia sobrehumana, me sorprendiste mucho. Y con lo de resistir al veneno también, por cierto.- comentó ingeniosamente la kunoichi, arrancando una carcajada al pelirrubio.- y como lo del veneno fue impresionante, he decidido que hoy vamos a echar toda la carne en el asador.

Tras acabar de hablar, Anko se mordió el pulgar y exclamó **kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)** , provocando una nube de humo de la que salió una serpiente de menos de dos metros. Era algo extraño si se tenía en cuenta que Anko era la invocadora de un clan de serpientes constrictoras, que se diferenciaban de las venenosas por su gran tamaño. Ademas, esta serpiente presentaba unos colores muy variados, combinando escamas de color marrón, rojo, granate y negro.

- **Anko ssama, essssh un placer verte, ¿y quién esssh tu amigo?** \- preguntó la serpiente, fijándose en el uzumaki.

-Buenas Vilma sama, mi amigo es el chico del que te hablé

- **¿El que aguantó el veneno paralizante que hicimosssh juntasssh en unossh minutosssh? Parece guapo.**

Naruto tragó grueso. No por el halago, si no por la forma de mirarle de la serpiente: se sintió como un tierno ratoncito por unos segundos. Y el mirar a Anko no mejoró la sensación: solo tenía esa mirada antes de hacer el amor y antes de torturar a alguien. Y ahora estaba claro que no iba a hacer el amor, atendiendo al contexto y a la presencia de la serpiente. Aunque con Ank nunca se sabe...

-Emmm, soy Naruto Uzumaki.- contestó cortésmente el rubio, mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

La serpiente se irguió sobre su cuerpo reptiliano hasta alcanzar la cintura de Naruto, y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo con una gran agilidad para ser una serpiente. Naruto sintió un escalofrío cuando la serpiente colocó su cabeza cerca de su cuello.

-No te preocupes Naruto, esta todo controlado. Vamos, eso creo... Te explico: lo que resististe ayer era una neurotoxina muy potente, que normalmente a un hombre adulto le habría tenido días en parálisis total. Sí, sé lo que estas pensando, pero me gusta ponerte a prueba.- comentó Anko mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios al consternado ojiazul.- Pero tú lo resististe en minutos, algo teóricamente imposible, sólo otra serpiente podría soportarlo. Así que apostaría que tu condición de Uzumaki y jinchuriki te ha hecho más fuerte. O tus duelos con Sasuke y su hoja envenenada, quién sabe. Así que hoy vamos a ir a por todas: Vilma es la única serpiente venenosa del clan de serpientes constrictoras, pero su veneno es sumamente potente, sólo lo superaban el veneno de esa repugnante serpiente pedófila y el de Sasori de la arena. Lo he mejorado incluso con la ayuda de Yugao, que me ha dado la idea para este entrenamiento y me ha prestado algunos venenos suyos. Aunque es algo... especial.

-¿Cómo que especial?- preguntó Naruto, mientras notaba en su cuello la lengua viperina de la serpiente.

- **Essshhh diferente.** \- expuso Vilma.- **Paraliza todo el cuerpo, y provoca fuertesssh alucinacionessshh. Ideal para cazar con tranquilidad. Sshi lo resshishtesssh lo sshuficiente, inclussho verasssh lassh cossassh tal y como sshon... y sssheran.**

-¿Son y serán?- inquirió confuso el uzumaki.

- **Permíteme demosshtrartelo.** \- concluyó la serpiente, y de inmediato lanzó un mordisco al cuello de Naruto. Este gritó y movió su mano para agarrar a la serpiente, pero Anko le detuvo con suavidad, clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

-Naruto, es por tu bien, no te resistas aún. Deja que entre en tu organismo, que apague tus sentidos, y cuando lo haga empieza a combatirlo, vuelve a conectarte al mundo. Solo así podrás probar y mejorar tu resistencia natural.

Naruto respiró hondo y dejo que la sustancia invadiese libre su torrente sanguíneo. Confiaba plenamente en Anko, así que la hizo caso. Pronto Vilma aflojó el mordisco y abandonó al uzumaki para volver con su invocadora, mientras Naruto caía de rodillas al suelo, notando como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba al extremo. Adoptó una pose estática y comenzó a sentir como su oído y vista abandonaban su cuerpo, seguidos del olfato y gusto. Lo último que sintió desvanecerse fue el tacto.

De pronto se encontró andando por las calles de Konoha, una konoha en ruinas. Al fondo, entre las montañas, un gigantesco zorro combatía contra una gigantesca rana. Eran Kurama y Gamabunta. Y encima de Gamabunta estaba su propio padre, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Detrás de el, las brasas de los edificios parecieron formar la palabra "ILUSO". Todo se difumino en mil fragmentos, y se volvió a formar de nuevo. Volvía a estar en Konoha, aunque ya no estaba en ruinas. Se encontraba en el suelo, y al intentar levantarse recibió una potente patada que le hizo caer sobre un charco. Miró su reflejo: era el mismo, pero con 5 años, y de la paliza que estaba recibiendo ya tenía un ojo hinchado y sangraba con fuerza por la boca y nariz. A su alrededor, las caras de los niños se difuminaron en cenizas ardientes, mostrando unos rostros de piel pálida, inexpresivos ojos negros y afilados dientes amarillos, mientras en el charco se formaba la palabra "MONSTRUOS". De pronto, todos salieron corriendo, mientras el sandaime Hokage llegaba con un par de anbu, uno de ellos con un pelo plateado en punta muy revelador. Antes de volver a difuminarse todo, Naruto pudo leer a sus espaldas, entre brasas ardientes, "SE LAVARON LAS MANOS".

Su siguiente fase ya no era en la aldea, sino en el campo de entrenamiento. El campo numero 7. Naruto miró a cierta joven pelirrosada, con su pelo largo y su traje rojo, contemplando con admiración a cierto uchiha, mientras le ignoraba completamente. A su espalda se formo la palabra "CIEGA". De pronto pasó a encontrarse en el valle del fin. Rodeado de un manto rojo de chakra, saltó con fuerza hacia un demoníaco Sasuke con su sello maldito en nivel 2. En la propia cascada, con grandes letras, pudo leer "INCONSCIENTE". Del valle del fin cuando era niño paso al de la última vez que lucho allí. Se encontraba en el suelo, de rodillas, mientras Sasuke preparaba un **chidori** para rematarlo por la espalda. Todo se difumino tras formarse en el suelo la frase "ESTUPIDO". Se encontró tras esa visión en la mansión hyuuga. Frente a él, una extensa cantidad de desconocidos de forma elegante le miraban con expectación mientras una hinata vestida con su traje de novia avanzaba hacia él llevada de la mano con su padre. A la espalda del patriarca hyuuga Naruto pudo leer "MALTRATADOR". Pronto se miró las manos, y notó unos inmensos grilletes. Intentó gritar, mientras todos le miraban con una mezcla de risa y lástima. Finalmente, todo se volvió oscuro y surgió la frase "¿EN SERIO TE MERECE LA PENA?".

Estuvo a punto de caer en pánico hasta que recordó las instrucciones de Anko. Debía de reconectarse a la realidad, luchar contra el veneno. Pero ¿cómo?. Y rápidamente pudo caer en la cuenta: el modo sabio. El modo sabio te conecta al mundo real, te hace percibir todo por quintuplicado. Si había algo que le daba resistencia al veneno y a las alucinaciones, era el modo sabio. Es imposible engañar a toda la realidad al mismo tiempo, es como si el resto de la naturaleza fuese el ancla que evitaba que saliese volando. Concentró energía natural, luchando por recuperar sus sentidos. Comenzó por el tacto, y sintió la fina hierba bajo su cuerpo, doblada por su peso. Luego recuperó el gusto. Esa boca seca, casi falta de saliva, todavía recordaba el sabor de los labios de Anko. Después, llego el olfato. En olor de las flores silvestres que plagaban el lugar inundó sus fosas nasales. Y entonces llegó el oído. Pudo oír como la pelimorada hablaba animadamente con su serpiente invocada. Ya solo restaba la vista. Pero por un segundo, se dejo llevar por una última visión. Una bellísima mujer se peinaba frente a un espejo su pelo rubio casi plateado, a tono con su fina piel de porcelana, aunque no era capaz de enfocar su rostro, que estaba ligeramente difuminado. Sus ojos eran violetas, y sus labios suaves y carnosos parecían tararear una canción, mientras se ajustaba una serie de ropas ceremoniales no eran capaces de ocultar el escultural cuerpo que poseia. En su espejo se formó la palabra "SÁLVALA", y al disolverse sólo quedo el reflejo de ambos. Por un segundo la mujer se paró y se dio la vuelta, como si supiese que estaba allí. Pero era imposible. Naruto se apresuró a recuperar la vista al fin, y con un pequeño esfuerzo, abrió los párpados.

-Aghh...- se lamentó el uzumaki, mientras comenzaba a levantarse. Le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo.- Anko, vamos a tener que empezar a hablar de esa manía tuya de intentar matarme...

Tanto la aludida como la serpiente invocada cortaron su conversación y miraron a Naruto con una expresión de asombro.

-¿Na... Naruto? ¿Ya estas recuperado? Pero... si eso es imposible. Este veneno podría incluso matar a un ser humano adulto...-comentó Anko con los ojos como platos.

-Joder, gracias entonces... ¿Si me muero de que me sirve el entrenamiento?

-No te quejes, estaba controlando tus constantes vitales y tenía preparado el antídoto por si acaso no despertabas en dos horas.- contestó la pelimorada, mientras aplicaba algo de chakra sanador al cuerpo de Naruto y le daba de beber el afamado antídoto para dejarle en perfecto estado.

-¿Dos horas? ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?

- **Ssholo media hora, Uzumaki sshama.** \- contestó la reptil. Naruto podría jurar que tenía una expresión de asombro, a pesar de ser un reptil de sangre fría.- **Essshtoy realmente impresshionada, teniasshhh razón Anko, essshte chico esssh esshpecial.**

-Ya te lo dije Vilma sama, mi foxi kun es todo un portento. Si has resistido esto sin ayuda, no hay nada mas que pueda enseñarte, sólo tienes que inyectarte de vez en cuando los venenos para mejorar tu inmunidad- declaró orgullosa la mitarashi, mientras Naruto acababa de ponerse en pie.

El ninja rubio, a pesar de los halagos, tenía la mente en otro sitio. Concretamente, en esa mujer de la última visión. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, compitiendo con cierta pelirrosada, aunque ambas tenían una belleza distinta. Le resultaba familiar, pero debido a lo difuminado de su rostro no era capaz de ubicarla. " _Sería sólo una alucinación"_ pensó el uzumaki para no obsesionarse con el tema.

Pero en la otra punta del continente, cierta joven de cabello rubio claro respiraba algo agitada en su habitación. " _¿Quién era él?_ " Pensó la ojivioleta, mientras examinaba la habitación por si sus sentidos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Pero vio que no era así, y ahora no podía sacarse a ese apuesto chico rubio de la cabeza. A pesar de sólo verle un segundo, sentía que le conocía de toda la vida. Y no pudo dejar de pensar en él mientras salía de su cuarto rumbo al templo, ajustándose su tiara dorada de suma sacerdotisa.

* * *

En otro lugar de la aldea, concretamente en los campos de entrenamiento, un joven se recostaba en el césped. Era un ninja alto para sus 16 años de edad, de complexión atlética fruto de su habitual entrenamiento, mandíbula ancha y ojos y largo pelo marrones. Su ropa consistía en una bandana ninja tapándole la frente (a imitación de su ídolo), una camiseta sencilla de entrenamiento que tapaba su tatuaje de un mono en el omoplato izquierdo y uno de fuego y otro de tierra en el derecho (cortesía también de ese rubio hiperactivo), unos pantalones de jounin azul marino, unas sandalias ninja y su característica bufanda de color azul oscuro que no se quitaba nunca.

Konohamaru Sarutobi esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento a que su buen amigo rubio llegase de una vez. Llevaba esperando toda la semana ese entrenamiento que acostumbraban a celebrar un par de veces a la semana, pero que debido al ascenso de ambos a jounin se había visto relegado hasta ese día únicamente. A Konohamaru le encantaba entrenar con el que consideraba orgullosamente su hermano mayor y gran rival, sus duelos siempre eran intensos y le permitían descubrir nuevas técnicas. Fue Naruto quien le enseñó su técnica más destructiva, el gran **rasengan** , y también la más divertida, su **jutsu sexy** que tantas risas les causaba al par de amigos y tantos enfados a Moegi. Actualmente su hermano en todo menos en la sangre estaba un tanto retraído, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de estar con konohamaru entrenando y luego salir con el a comer al Ichiraku y conversar, por lo que el sarutobi sabía más o menos las razones de su enfado, y no podía evitar compartirlas. Eso sin contar que se olía que cierta chica demoníaca de pelo rosa que más de una vez le había mandado al hospital a pesar de ser un niño tenía algo que ver. " _Maldito mal de amores"_ , pensó konohamaru mientras suspiraba

En el horizonte, el ninja rubio se aproximaba andando hacia el punto de encuentro, pero no venía solo. A su lado, un ninja de cabellos grises con una toga ceremonial de color blanco con llamas rojas le acompañaba. Hatake Kakashi, actual hokage de konoha. El castaño no pudo sino sorprenderse por la inesperada visita.

-Hokage-sama, es un honor tenerle aquí, ¿Cómo es que vienes acompañado, Naruto- Nii chan?- preguntó con cierta confusión el sarutobi.

-Te lo explicaré después, de momento el hokage quiere ver nuestro entrenamiento, espero que no te afecte porque hoy vamos en serio.- contestó Naruto con tono serio

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que hoy, como tenemos público, no vamos a centrarnos en nada en especifico para entrenar, vamos a ir con todo- proclamó con una sonrisa en uzumaki- y así de paso me cobro mi revancha por esos exámenes chuunin en suna.- añadió con malicia, provocando un leve escalofrío en el joven ninja castaño. Recordaba bien esos exámenes, donde el castaño ganó al ninja ojiazul por no haberse enterado este bien de las reglas y ser descalificado.- ¿Te ves capaz?

-Nací capaz.- repuso el sarutobi con una media sonrisa mientras preparaba su equipo.

-Eso quería oír... ADELANTE.- exclamó el uzumaki, alejándose de un salto.

Konohamaru apenas tuvo tiempo de mover la cabeza para esquivar el shuriken de su contendiente, mientras miraba asombrado como este trazaba sellos a gran velocidad. Al grito de **katon: gokakyu no jutsu (bola de fuego)** , una gran bola de fuego salió despedida del rubio en dirección a konohamaru, que solo pudo atinar a saltar a un lado para evitar ser cocinado por su psicópata amigo.

-Me estas decepcionando, hachidaime (octavo hokage)- exclamó Naruto al caer al suelo, hiriendo el orgullo de su joven amigo.

-Te vas a enterar, nanadaime (séptimo hokage)- respondió konohamaru con media sonrisa. Al fondo, Kakashi se sentía como si esos dos ninjas ya tuviesen prevista su temprana jubilación.

Al grito de **katon: hinotama** , varias bolas de fuego de pequeño tamaño salieron despedidas hacia Naruto, que las esquivó saltando hacia atrás, para encontrarse a Konohamaru saltando sobre el con uno de sus jutsus preferidos. Al grito de **katon: haiseki shou** , una nube de ceniza envolvió al rubio, prendiéndose a la señal del castaño en una nube de fuego infernal. Naruto impactó contra el suelo para deshacerse en una nube de humo, revelando a un clon para sorpresa del hokage, que no averiguaba cuando pudo Naruto sustituirse. Pero konohamaru si que se lo esperaba, así que pudo reaccionar al **fuuton: ea dangan** que se oyó a su espalda con su **Doton: ishigaki**. Las balas de aire de Naruto impactaron contra un duro muro de piedra (ya que uno de tierra no habría sido capaz de contener la fuerza del impacto), mientras konohamaru saltaba hacia su rival, lanzaba un shuriken contra el ojiazul y exclamaba **kage bunshin no shuriken**. El shuriken inicial se dividió en veinte copias, de las cuales cuatro acertaron de lleno en el blanco. Pero Naruto, en lugar de sangrar, se iluminó hasta producir una fuerte explosión, que atrapó a konohamaru. Para sorpresa del hokage, konohamaru también se deshizo en una nube de humo, mientras Naruto aparecía a unos pasos sonriente.

-Veo que has aprendido a protegerte de mis clones explosivos... anda, sal de tu escondite bajo tierra y subamos un poco el nivel.

A unos metros de Naruto, konohamaru emergió de la tierra tras un **Doton: Dochū Eigyo (escondrijo bajo tierra)** que kakashi no alcanzó a ver durante la pelea. " _Cómo echo de menos mi sharingan en estos momentos_ ", pensó el hokage. Pero lo cierto es que ambos ninjas mostraban un buen manejo de su ninjutsu elemental.

-Ya sabes, moegi esta harta de comprarme bufandas nuevas después de que las destroces en nuestros duelos...- contestó el joven castaño, mientras se sacudía la tierra.

Con una leve afirmación, Naruto se tocó un sello de la muñeca, invocando un gran bastón bo con el que se lanzó a golpear al enemigo. Konohamaru reaccionó rápido mordiéndose el pulgar y con un **kuchiyose no jutsu** invocó un mono de unos dos metros vestido con una armadura samurai y con una expresión dura en el rostro, que inmediatamente se convirtió en un gigantesco bastón de color negro que el chico comenzó a manejar con destreza. Konohamaru estaba orgulloso de su contrato de invocación heredado de su abuelo, tanto que incluso había rechazado el de los sapos que le había ofrecido su amigo, y ahora podía decir orgulloso que era un buen invocador del clan saru (mono), aunque todavía tenía problemas para controlar el carácter de su líder, el rey mono enma. Volviendo a la batalla, Naruto atacó de frente con uno de los extremos de su bastón, siendo desviado por el extremo del bastón de konohamaru, que salto hacia un lado apoyándose en su arma para esquivar el contraataque del rubio. Girándolo sobre su espalda mientras se agachaba, el castaño dio una secuencia de 3 golpes que el rubio atinó a bloquear para luego disponer su bastón en horizontal sobre su cabeza para intentar parar el golpe de su joven amigo. Lástima que su bastón no estuviese hecho de un material tan duro como el diamante, a diferencia del de konohamaru, porque su bastón bo se partió y casi pierde la cabeza del golpe. Con un fuerte ataque frontal, Konohamaru envió a Naruto a volar varios metros hacia atrás, aterrizando este sobre sus pies tras un par de botes.

-Cómo odio ese puto bastón...- dijo el rubio de la que se mordía el pulgar.- ¡ **kuchiyose no jutsu!**

En una gran nube de humo apareció un gigantesco sapo de piel amarillenta y grandes papos, con una simpática chaqueta azul. Se trataba de gamatatsu, el primo pequeño de gamakichi, un sapo bonachón de unos seis metros que conocía Naruto desde su etapa genin y su entrenamiento con jiraya.

- **¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Naruto-san?** \- preguntó solemnemente el sapo

-Ya sabes Gamatatsu, hachidaime ha invocado su bastón y me apetecería demostrarle lo que es una invocación fuerte.- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa, que el sapo respondió con otra

- **Será un placer, Naruto-san**.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el castaño, que tuvo que volver a convertir su bastón en mono para que se enfrentase al zorro mientras el hacía lo propio con Naruto. Mientras las dos invocaciones luchaban causando grandes destrozos y casi aplastando al hokage (que miraba todo con una gota en la nuca y pensaba que estaban yendo demasiado en serio), konohamaru sacó un kunai para repeler el ataque del ninjato del rubio, que procedió a combatir a su compañero en una intensa lucha de kenjutsu y taijutsu. Viéndose acorralado y con cada vez menos chakra, el castaño decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Golpeó con una patada el ninjato de Naruto, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás y ganando el espacio suficiente para invocar un clon, que procedió a elaborar el afamado **rasengan**. Con un fuerte grito, konohamaru lanzo el **rasengan** al suelo, destruyendo gran parte del terreno que se situaba delante suyo y obligando a Naruto a saltar hacia atrás para retroceder. El rubio aterrizó a unos metros, sólo para ver que todo era una distracción. De entre el humo, konohamaru se encontraba sosteniendo una gigantesca bola de candente energía roja con una espiral alrededor con forma de shuriken, que sorprendió muy gratamente al hokage y arrancó una fuerte sonrisa del rubio mientras invocaba un clon. Al grito de **Katon: rasen shuriken** , konohamaru lanzó su jutsu en dirección a Naruto, que respondió de inmediato con su característico **fuuton: rasen shuriken** que invocó gracias a su clon. Las dos masas de energía chocaron a medio camino, provocando una gigantesca explosión que destruyó gran parte del campo de entrenamiento. Tras disiparse el humo, kakashi pudo observar como Naruto se encontraba junto al sarutobi, con un kunai apuntando a su cuello, mientras este le miraba con claro cansancio y levantaba las manos.

-Maldita sea... si yo tenía la afinidad a mi favor, mi rasen shuriken debería de haber ganado al tuyo...- dijo el castaño con algo de pena.

-Eso se debe a que todavía no lo has equilibrado lo suficiente al mezclarlo con fuego, con el tiempo lo harás. Si llevases haciéndolos tanto tiempo como yo, habrías vencido sobradamente.- declaró el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba su arma.- Gracias gamatatsu, ya puedes retirarte, que hemos ganado.- exclamó en dirección al sapo, que con una se disipó en el aire mientras levantaba el pulgar con una sonrisa y comentaba las ganas que tenía de comer el estofado de ma como premio. Naruto sintió un escalofrío al recordar la vez que lo comió cuando estuvo meses en el monte myoboku antes del ataque de pain. No deseaba repetirlo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda también Kong, has luchado muy bien.- declaró también el sarutobi a su invocación, que tras asentir con una sonrisa y un poco magullado con su pelea con el zorro, se disipó.- ¿Cómo va la cuenta, Naruto-nii chan?

-De momento, creo que 3 mi favor.- dijo Naruto mientras pensaba con su pulgar e índice agarrando la barbilla.

-Vaya... bueno, al menos te toca pagar hoy el ramen...- suspiró el joven ninja. Ambos tenían el pacto de que el que ganaba la pelea debía de invitar al otro.

El hokage apareció a un lado de los contendientes, aplaudiendo mientras mostraba una mueca de felicidad con sus dos ojos visibles.

-Impresionante, ambos habéis estado magníficos. Konohamaru, eres el orgullo de tu abuelo y de tu tío, no lo dudes.- declaró el peliblanco

-¿Qué opinas kakashi-sensei? ¿Está listo?- preguntó Naruto mientras konohamaru les miraba confundido.

-Tenías razón, lo está, así que no habrá problema. Y sobre la otra integrante, daré la orden al clan hyuuga, veo bien que se integren un poco más en anbu. No te preocupes por Hiashi, en el cuerpo anbu no tengo a un consejo que me dé ordenes. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya, que tengo asuntos que atender, mañana nos vemos a primera hora en mi despacho.- afirmó el hokage de la que desaparecía en un sunshin. " _Seguro que va a leer su libro_ ", pensó Naruto, aunque tenía que admitir que últimamente le gustaban más esos libros, y le daban buenas ideas para cuando tenía compañía femenina.

-¿A que se refería, Naruto-nii chan?- preguntó konohamaru confundido.

-Se refería a que tienes nuevo trabajo, konohamaru. Estoy orgulloso de ti.- proclamó Naruto con una sincera sonrisa mientras le tendía a su amigo una máscara anbu blanca de la cara de un mono con los detalles en marrón. Konohamaru la miró aún más confuso hasta entender lo que significaba, y con una gran sonrisa miró a su amigo.

-Estoy preparado, nii-chan.-

* * *

 **Bien, comentemos:**

 **primera parte: AL FIN PUEDO METER A OROCHIMARU. Es el malo por excelencia de esta serie junto a Pain, el antagonista, el contrapunto a todo lo bueno que representa konoha... no entiendo cómo le han vuelto bueno en Boruto, este personaje aporta la vida como malo. En cuanto a Kyofu, este malo tendrá sus más y sus menos con cierto personaje concreto y luego con Naruto. En un principio lo iba a hacer diferente, pero vi la película IT y me dije "vamos a meterlo, que me parece un malo muy bueno y encaja bien". ¿Quién será ese poder puro?**

 **Segunda parte: Aquí podemos ver más desengaños de Naruto con el mundo, en este caso con Hiashi y el clan hyuuga. Está claro que lo del sello del pájaro enjsulado es una animalada, y no entiendo cómo kishimoto lo paso por alto en toda la serie y lo presentó como un "bueeeno, con una cinta bien colocada no pasa nada" (salvo cuando se trataba de neji). Y si, Naruto tiene un futuro muuuuuuy negro como acabe de vecino de Hiashi...**

 **tercera parte: más naruhina. A ver, quiero mostrar a hinata como lo que la han mostrado a lo largo de la serie desde siempre: una chica guapísima que es incapaz de interactuar con Naruto, y en esta cita creo que lo he logrado. Y en cuanto a Hanabi, es un personaje que desarrollaré bastante, me gusta muchísimo y tiene potencial, aunque quiero aclarar que no habrá Naruhanabi. Hanabi siente por Naruto lo que siente no tidas las adolescentes del momento por el héroe rubio de ojo a azules y soltero del momento, me parece obvio. Y su inclusión en el equipo anbu lo decidí tras pensarlo bien junto a otra su opciones como tenten o Kiba, pero al final me parece mejor opción por cómo interactuar a con el resto del escuadrón, sobre todo con Anko xD**

 **Cuarta parte: más de Anko, es un personaje muy rico, cada vez entiendo más porque es tal popular por aquí. También quería meter un poco del entrenamiento con Naruto con los venenos, y ya de paso mostrar algo de lo que ha ocurrido, algo de lo que ocurre ahora y algo de lo que ocurrirá... (música de misterio, o la de "The devil and The huntsman" de la OST del rey Arturo, lo que prefiráis XD)**

 **Quinta parte: El último miembro del undécimo escuadrón ha llegado! Me encanta cómo interactúa Naruto con konohamaru, ya dije que me gusta lo de ponerle hermanos al rubio, y en este caso lo he hecho (de una manera indirecta) con Karin y Konohamaru. Ya veremos cómo le va con Naruto de capitán... aviso que desarrollaré también su personaje, me gusta mucho.**

 **Sin más, hasta el jueves, un placer actualizar!**


	8. Tempus fugit

Cap7: tempus fugit

 **The diaker:** pues hoy más Shion! Entrará progresivamente, ya veras. Y si, tengo que admitir que el capítulo en el que Sakura se entera me hizo partirme de la risa, a ver si os gusta cuando llegue! Y como te dije por MP, se aplica plenamente la película de Naruto y Shion, sólo que cuando la vio estaba desebficada la visión y no pudo distinguirla bien. Gracias por lo de la originalidad, intentó currarme bien cada capítulo, me alegra que te guste!

 **Kitsunaro64** : Aquí tienes la conti, no esperes más ;) y si, Shion irá entrando poco a poco, pero me pareció una buena idea que empiece como vas a ver hoy.

 **Gera118** : y aquí tu fiel escritor! Si, a mí también me cabrea mucho eso, te lo camuflan como madurez, pero joder, si estuviese tan feliz con su familia, ¿no pasaría mucho más tiempo con ellos? Le han intentado hacer adulto y se han cargado medio personaje. Sin contar que, a nivel de poder, sólo le he visto usar a Kurama y ya... no se, estaría bien que mostrase algo más... y en cuanto a esa gota, será brutal, termine esos capítulos hace una semana, estoy intentando hacerla inapelable (no como en otros fics, que derrepente le destierran, o le odia todo el mundo de golpe, o cosas raras sin desarrollo previo...), ya veras ;)

 **Leonelj5** : Hola de nuevo! Pues no te voy a negar que me preguntaba qué fue de ti! XD tu pregunta sin miedo, intentare responder a todo sin hacerte spoilers!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZÓ EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto se concentró con fuerza en sentir el chakra natural, en conectarse a la fauna y flora alrededor. La bandada de pájaros que sobrevolaban el cielo sobre su cabeza, los gusanos que removían la tierra bajo sus pies, la hierba aplastándose bajo su cuerpo… todo como parte de algo más grande, un ciclo sin fin que él observaba desde su pose de meditación. Podría contactar más, pero todo se volvía caótico y perdía el control del venenoso chakra natural, así que se abstenía de ello. A él le habían enseñado a conectarse y tomar la energía que le sobrase al entorno, nada más, y a eso se limitaría, de ahí que el lugar donde se encontraba fuese tan bueno para ello. Allí, en el monte myoboku, hogar ancestral del clan gama y de los gama sennin como él, la naturaleza alcanzaba un perfecto equilibrio, y ofrecía esa energía sin problemas, necesitándose una mínima concentración. Lo que ellos llamaban "un entorno rico en chakra natural", aunque Naruto no reducía a eso a ese bello lugar, él adoraba estar allí. Esos montes llenos de verde, esos ríos de aceite de los gama sennin, esas llanuras de piedras afiladas donde los sapos entrenaban y meditaban, toda esa vegetación de mil colores… a Naruto le encantaban los colores vivos en todas las facetas de la vida, desde el paisaje hasta un hogar o una mujer. Ese lugar era un paraíso natural, con ese sol que nunca se ponía, y le recordaba a su abuelo en todo menos en la sangre y sensei, Jiraiya, el sannin de los sapos.

Dejó de pensar en su fallecido padrino y continuó intentando acumular el chakra natural, forzar aunque sólo fuese un milímetro su limite y así ampliarlo. Su acumulación de chakra natural requería una concentración inmensa y una cantidad de chakra adecuada para poder controlarla y evitar convertirse en un sapo de piedra, así que el rubio sólo había encontrado una manera de mejorar su ya de por sí excelente senjutsu: como las hormigas acumulando comida para el invierno, superar sus limites milímetro a milímetro. Un esfuerzo muy desagradecido, pero no había otra, y si Naruto destacaba en algo por encima de todo, era en aplicar la cultura del esfuerzo. Notó esa energía acceder a él hasta llenar sus propias piscinas de chakra, y entonces lo forzó ligeramente, solo una pizca, lo justo para realizar un **henge** sencillo. Sintió primero un cosquilleo, una rara sensación en la nariz, y luego como sus manos se entumecían. No tuvo que pensar mucho antes de recibir la ayuda de su seguro de vida, una ayuda en forma de bastonazo en la cabeza.

-Ay…- se quejó el rubio.

- **Estabas convirtiéndote en sapo, Naru chan.** \- expuso fukasaku con seriedad.- **ya te habían salido ancas en las manos y verrugas en la nariz… así no ibas a ligar con muchas chicas.**

-Ya, pa… intente forzar un poco más el límite, como siempre… pero veo que no avanzo… soy un inútil.- contestó con pesadumbre el rubio, dejando vencer sus brazos mientras miraba al despejado cielo.

- **Naru chan… ya eres un gran sennin, el mejor que hemos tenido sin duda, y dudo que nadie te supere. No avanzas porque el modo sennin no da para más, no porque tú no puedas. Deberías de alegrarte de lo que tienes, en tu modo sabio eres fuerte como cien hombres y tienes el chakra de otros cien más… Jiraiya chan estaría orgulloso de ti.**

-Ya lo sé… pero quiero mejorar… quiero salvarles a todos y llevar la paz al mundo, y no lo haré si soy débil. Si hubiese sido más fuerte por aquel entonces, quizás seriamos tres ahora en lugar de dos…

- **Naru chan… el agua pasada no mueve molino.** \- expuso con sabiduría el anciano sapo verde de barba y pelo cano, mientras palmeaba el hombro del uzumaki.- **no te debes de centrar en el pasado ni en hipótesis, sólo en ti. Y en tu presente más que en tu futuro si te soy sincero, te exiges demasiado.**

-Pero, pa… ¿como voy a ser un buen hokage si no soy capaz de defenderlos cuando llegue el momento? Ya he visto morir a muchos por mi culpa… Jiji Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Neji… yo… yo no quiero ver morir a nadie más por mi culpa.- se lamentó el rubio, mirando al suelo ahora.

Fukasaku vio en el algo que se temía desde que empezó a entrenarlo: quizás ese chico estaba cargando demasiado sobre sus hombros. Que siempre se superaba, sólo había que ver cómo dominó el modo sabio de forma perfecta en un mes, pero eso no quitaba que ese estrés, esa angustia, le pasase factura. Y, a medio y largo plazo, sólo lo podrían solucionar el resto de humanos, los sapos eran ajenos a todos esos conflictos. Guerras por algo que no fuese defenderse de depredadores, codicia, esclavitud… se apartaron del ser humano por algo, y la reducida familia de los sapos estaba convencida de que fue una opción acertada viendo cómo andaba el mundo. Y lo que más les dolía era que cuando aparecía alguien capaz de salvar el mundo, de guiarlo por el buen camino, esos mismos humanos se encargaban de apagar su estrella, como veía que pasaba con el rubio. No les hizo una profecía para saber que el camino de Naruto sería mucho menos doloroso si abarcase menos mundo, si mirase más hacia si y menos hacia los demás. Como sabía, el problema a medio y largo plazo tendrían que solucionarlo ellos, pero a corto plazo tenía una buena idea para agradar al joven: mantenerlo ocupado.

- **Dime Naruto… ¿Te consideras mejor sennin que Jiraiya?** \- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con confusión el ojiazul, centrando su atención en la pequeña rana.

- **Digo que si crees que has superado a Jiraiya chan como sannin, sabiendo que tú modo sabio es más perfecto que el suyo.**

-Pues…- Naruto comenzó a pensar, a pesar de que su mente en un principio iba a responder que si. Era cierto que era mejor en su modo sabio pero… ¿era mejor sennin que el gran Jiraiya el galante? Por su memoria pasaron las historias que ma y pa le contaron sobre sus combates, sobre esas técnicas asombrosas que el ni sabía que existían, y llegó a una conclusión.- No. No he superado a ero sannin…

- **… no todavía naru chan.** \- completo el anciano sapo sonriendo.- **Por el momento vete a dormir a konoha y vuelve tras tu misión. Creo que tenemos una manera de superar a Jiraiya chan.**

-¿Cuál pa?- preguntó con una inmensa curiosidad Naruto. Cuando se le hablaba de aprender algo nuevo e increíble siempre se volvía igual de impaciente que un niño de cinco años.

- **Senpu (arte ermitaño), querido Naru chan… Senpu**

* * *

Un páramo desolado. Truenos intensos saliendo de enormes nubes. Sangre en el suelo. Una pesada lluvia cayendo del cielo. Definitivamente no estaba en konoha. Y no se acordaba de cómo llegó allí, además de estar completamente desnudo, cosa preocupante por cierto. Avanzó sin saber bien a dónde ir, notando el suelo ablandado por el barro bajo sus pies. No sabía dónde estaba, pero el terreno se le hacía familiar. Era un campo de batalla como los de la cuarta guerra ninja, pero no era el que vio su combate contra el juubi. Dejó de preguntarse qué lugar era y empezó a pensar en el como llegó allí. Definitivamente, no volvería a entrenar con Anko sin ciertas garantías médicas, esto tenía que ser alguno de sus venenos alucinógenos. Aunque no sentía los síntomas en secundarios típicos: ni sequedad en la boca, ni dolor de cabeza... observó alrededor buscando con ahínco algo, lo que fuese, y entonces la vio. Una figura vestida en un vestido color vino se erguía ante él. Era, a falta de una palabra mejor para describirla, perfecta: un cuerpo delgado con unos pechos redondos copa C, unas piernas largas y torneadas, una piel blanca de porcelana con algunas pecas en los pómulos, unos labios carnosos que le invitaban a besarlos, unos ojos de un clarísimo verde, un pelo rosado… y era perfecta porque se trataba de la mujer que hacia el corazón del uzumaki revolverse como si estuviese marcándose un baile, Sakura Haruno. O al menos una copia muy lograda, porque la expresión de soberbia y maldad que mostraba no le inspiraba ninguna confianza al uzumaki.

-Sa... ¿Sakura chan?

-Algo parecido. ¿Me echabas de menos?- respondió la ojijade, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Algo parecido? No… no entiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Digamos que soy tu visión de Sakura chan, tú sueño no cumplido, una forma que tiene tu subconsciente de asegurarse de que le hagas caso. Tú y yo somos uno, inseparables, como el ramen y los fideos... te preguntarás que haces aquí…

-AAAARGHHH, ¿Y mi ropa?- contestó un apurado Uzumaki, tapándose sus partes íntimas con las manos al caer en con quién estaba hablando.

-¿En serio? Te despiertas en medio de un paraje apocalíptico, te encuentras con tu siempre añorada pelirrosada, que te anuncia que te dirá el por qué estás aquí... ¿y preguntas por tu puta ropa? Tu pijama está con ese gorro ridículo, en tu puto cuarto con tu cuerpo.

-¡Eh! ¡No te metas con mi gorro de pijama, ha estado conmigo siempre! ¿Y qué cojones quieres? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Ya, por eso cuando tienes alguna "amiguita" en el cuarto no te lo pones… por cierto, ¿sabe Sakura chan lo de tus conquistas? Tengo ganas de ver si supera su récord de "lanzamiento de Naruto" a puñetazo limpio… en fin, no deberías de sorprenderte tanto. Llevo lanzándote mensajes "subliminales" durante este último año para ver si te pones las pilas, y en tu entrenamiento de ayer con Anko solo me faltó pintártelo en la frente... todas las respuestas llegarán, solo quería recordarte que estoy aquí. Y preguntarte una cosa… ¿no estás ya cansado de todo esto? ¿No has aprendido la lección ya?

-¿Cansado?¿lección?

-Ya lo entenderás, que todavía no tengo la suficiente fuerza para que charlemos largo y tendido… pero volveremos a hablar… pronto.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiese contestar, todo se desvaneció, despertándose en su cuarto. Ahora sí que reconocía el entorno, se encontraba en su cuarto en la residencia uzumaki, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba su armario, a su izquierda la puerta de roble y a la derecha la ventana que daba al jardín interior, todo ello en medio de esas paredes de color azul suave. El habría preferido naranja, pero karin había prácticamente sacado los kunais cuando lo sugirió. Y hablando de la susodicha, ella se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente con su fino pijama de color negro, abrazándole como si no hubiese mañana. Naruto intentó levantarse, pero fue incapaz de moverse. La uzumaki había comenzado a dormir con el desde que una noche Naruto se la había encontrado llorando en su cuarto tras una pesadilla excesivamente fuerte relacionada con su etapa con Orochimaru. Tras abrazarla y decirle que él iba a quedarse allí hasta que se durmiese, para sorpresa de ambos, la uzumaki se había dormido plácidamente, y había tenido su primera noche tranquila en mucho tiempo. Tras hablarlo con su primo, Naruto la había ofrecido dormir con él (siempre desde el respeto familiar, por supuesto). Además, así daban más impresión de prometidos y se ahorraban posibles problemas si algún aldeano indiscreto veía que tenían cuartos separados y llegaba a la conclusión de que todo era una farsa. Pero también estaba la parte mala del pacto al que había llegado con su prima: la encantaba dormir abrazada a algo, y el algo más cercano era Naruto. Era casi imposible despegarla sin despertarla. Intentó escabullirse, pero ese agarre era tanto o más fuerte que el de esas cadenas de chakra del maldito gedo mazo…

- _Joder, si que tiene fuerza... voy a tener que comprarla un peluche si quiero poder llegar algún día a mis citas de la mañana a tiempo sin despertarla... o si no quiero morir asfixiado...-_ pensó el ojiazul.

* * *

Naruto saltaba a toda prisa entre los tejados de la aldea tras liberarse del mortal abrazo de karin y vestirse a toda prisa, ya iba a llegar tarde el primer día, como para tener que pararse a saludar a los aldeanos. Ni tan siquiera podía pararse a desayunar en su adorado ichiraku ramen, que además hoy habría sido hasta más entretenido, seguro que Ayame, si la dejaba de acaparar Yamato (en serio, siempre estaba allí cuando Naruto aparecía, ¿viviría en el restaurante para tener ese delicioso ramen siempre que quisiera? Porque a Naruto le dejaron claro que no era posible cuando lo dejó caer), le habría llenado de halagos al verle con el uniforme (que no es que los necesitase para vivir, pero a nadie le amarga un dulce, sobre todo de una mujer tan guapa como la heredera del ichiraku). Y no era para menos, hasta Naruto reconocía que estaba fantástico: llevaba una camiseta negra lisa sin mangas con la coraza de acero reglamentaria encima, junto a unos sobrios pantalones negros y unas botas negras de corte militar, además de unos protectores de antebrazos con muñequeras también negros cubiertos de piezas metálicas. En su pierna derecha se encontraba su portakunais, y a su espalda el reglamentario ninjato con la katana, mientras que en su cinturón llevaba su armamento clásico: una bandolera con píldoras de soldado y equipo ninja, un bolsillo a la espalda con shuriken y los característicos kunais de tres puntas heredados de su padre atados a los lados. Y como guinda, su peculiar máscara, una que gracias a la creciente popularidad de los biju no le había costado conseguir: una máscara anbu de color blanco con forma de zorro, con los detalles decorados en un característico naranja ardiente. Incluso kurama había roto su muro de silencio para reconocerle que le encantaba el detalle, textualmente dijo " **El imaginarme a ninjas experimentados huyendo aterrados de mi cara, aunque sea una máscara, me recuerda mi feliz juventud...** ", arrancándole una gota de sudor al rubio. Tras unos minutos saltando, llego a la torre del hokage, donde su gran equipo le esperaba charlando amigablemente.

Anko fue la primera que distinguió, a pesar de llevar todos el equipo reglamentario, y por razones obvias: ni ese peto metálico podía ocultar esos enormes pechos, y a eso había que unirle que llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros que resaltaban aun más su cuerpo perfecto. En definitiva, mataría a sus enemigos de un infarto sin tener que desenfundar las armas que llevaba a la espalda. Frente a ella se encontraba un konohamaru al que ni la mascara ocultaba su pudor, seguro que Anko le estaba describiendo algún encuentro con el rubio. A su uniforme anbu reglamentario le sumaba su característica bufanda azul, haciéndole resaltar entre sus compañeros. Y a su derecha, una callada hanabi se distinguía sólo por su cabello castaño ahora corto a la altura de los hombros (" _chica lista y práctica…_ " pensó el uzumaki, " _creo que acerté de lleno con la elección_ ") y su estilizada figura, aunque esos pechos que competían con los de su hermana también llamaban la atención. Y por último, cerca de ellos, un callado sai leía un libro titulado "1001 formas de agradarle a tu suegra" enfundado en su uniforme reglamentario. Como si hubiese alguien más que leyese esos libros... Naruto se dejó caer cerca de ellos, recibiendo un saludo animado de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Buenos días naruto-kun.- Saludó hanabi tímidamente, contrastando con Anko, que se acercó rápido a tomarle el brazo, restregando sus pechos "inocentemente" contra el brazo del rubio.

-Estás muy guapo con esa mascara, foxi-kun.- le dijo con un gesto de inocencia que Naruto conocía demasiado bien.

-Jefe, ¿Cómo es que llegaste tarde? ¿Te entretuvo karin?- preguntó el joven konohamaru con un tono socarrón que Naruto pudo notar incluso a través de la máscara.

-He leído que es común entre las parejas casadas o prometidas buscar tener hijos, ¿Has estado inseminando a karin por la mañana con tu pene pequeño?- preguntó Sai con ese tono neutro que no permitía distinguir cuando bromeaba y cuando hablaba en serio.

Naruto contó hasta diez para no tener la primera baja en su equipo tan pronto.

-¿Con karin también? ¡Enhorabuena jefe! Jiraya-sama estaría orgulloso.- en algún lugar del paraíso, cierto peliblanco rodeado de mujeres hermosas estornudó.

-¡Sai, no mientas! Naruto-kun tiene una herramienta excepcional, lo sé de buena fuente.- exclamó Anko, atrayendo las miradas de los pocos transeúntes madrugadores de la aldea, y la de hanabi, que aún detrás de la mascara se notaba que estaba igual de roja que su hermana cuando hablaba con Naruto en la academia. " _Debe de venir de familia_ " pensó el ojiazul de la que suspiraba. Iba a ser una etapa en su vida... peculiar.

Abandonaron su discusión sobre el pene de Naruto para entrar en la torre del hokage y dirigirse al despacho del susodicho, que los esperaba con paciencia. Nada más verlos entrar en la oficina, kakashi se preguntó si fundar ese escuadrón fue una buena idea: al hecho de que algunos de sus miembros llevaban elementos de equipo que no eran en absoluto reglamentarios, se sumaba que Anko y hanabi prácticamente empujaron a konohamaru para ponerse al lado de Naruto, mientras Sai observaba todo negando con la cabeza. Inmediatamente se dirigió al capitán del peculiar equipo.

-Capitán Uzumaki, ¿sabe usted que las máscaras de anbu se corresponden con los símbolos zodiacales? Porque no recuerdo que hubiese un zorro entre ellos...-comentó el hokage con seriedad.

-Lo sé, hokage-sama. Procuraré que el enemigo jamás me vea y así no se darán cuenta del detalle.- contestó rápidamente el uzumaki desde debajo de su máscara, arrancándole una sonrisa a sus compañeros

-Bien, espero verlo... kitsune (zorro). Su misión será la siguiente: en el país de los acantilados, un grupo de asaltantes liderados por un criminal llamado Akuro, calificado como rango S, ha secuestrado a la hija del Daimyo, y reclaman un rescate a pagar en siete días. Y nos han pedido ayuda, así que toca salvar a la hija del daimyo y erradicar a ese grupo de maleantes. ¿Alguna duda?- expuso el hokage solemnemente, a lo que todos sus anbu respondieron cuadrándose.- bien, pues recibirán el resto de detalles en el palacio del daimyo. Cumplan con su misión y honren a la aldea.

Al grito de "Hai", las cinco figuras desaparecieron, dejando al hokage en solitario con su ayudante.

-Espero que la primera impresión no sea la correcta...- suspiró el nara.

-Nunca te fíes Shikamaru. Mi primer equipo era más desastroso aún.- dijo el peliplateado

-¿En serio? Lo dudo mucho si formó equipo con Yamato...

-Cierto, lo decía para tranquilizarme. Tengamos fe...- respondió el hokage, mientras apretaba los labios bajo su mascara.- " _Espero que no hagan ninguna tontería..."_

* * *

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?- preguntó ofendida la pelimorada, mientras saltaba de rama en rama junto a sus cuatro compañeros. Llevaban dos días de marcha, y todavía no se habían puesto deacuerdo en como llamar a su escuadrón, una costumbre muy arraigada en cada escuadra anbu (como el primer escuadrón, que era el escuadrón tobirama en honor al fundador del cuerpo anbu; o el cuarto, que se llamaba extraoficialmente escuadrón sombra), lo que había degenerado en un intenso debate en el que incluso hanabi había participado.

-Hebi-chan, por última vez, no podemos llamarnos "Los Dankos". Como tampoco "cuatro colegas de Anko" ni "los sublimes amigos de la maravillosa Anko"...- proclamó con seriedad el uzumaki/Kitsune

-Además, parece el nombre de una cadena de comida rápida...- añadió Konohamaru/Saru.

-Pues a mi me gustan los dangos, no lo vería mal...- dijo tímidamente hanabi/usagi, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Veis? Tiene carisma. Me caes bien Hanab... digo usagi. Puede que te tome bajo mi protección y te enseñe algunas cosas.- comentó Anko/Hebi con un tono malévolo en su voz. Naruto no pudo evitar tragar grueso: como Anko se juntase mucho con Hanabi, la iba a acabar pervirtiendo entera... y no quería pensar en lo que le haría Hiashi-sama entonces...- ¿Y qué tal escuadrón Okna?

-Okna es Anko escrito al revés...-contestó kitsune con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca.

-¿Y por qué no "la auténtica fuerza de la amistad"?- Aportó Sai/Doragon

-Joder, lo siguiente sería comprarnos esos horribles chandal verdes...- comentó asqueado Saru, mientras Hebi afirmaba. Doragon sintió un escalofrío, mientras que en la aldea de konoha cierto par de peculiares ninjas obsesionados con la juventud se sentían ofendidos sin saber porqué.

-Bueno, prepararos, que ya llegamos.- anunció Kitsune, mientras el bosque se despejaba y al final asomaba una ciudad.

La capital del país de los acantilados era una ciudad relativamente pequeña, si se comparaba con otras capitales. Se asentaba sobre el litoral este de la península de binzen (que era limítrofe con el país del sonido, el país de la cascada y konoha), con unos edificios discretos y no excesivamente altos destacando su puerto, ya que era una nación orientada al cultivo y comercio. Salvando el bosque del sur del país, su centro y su norte estaban ocupados por montañas y plantaciones, siendo un país de mayoría agricultora. Sería un país prospero en circunstancias normales, toda vez que lo que cultivaban era una materia de comercio muy demandada y que disponía de montañas con grandes reservas de minerales, pero Naruto se fijó en la podredumbre que rodeaba la ciudad: barrios bajos donde abundaban los tugurios de mala muerte, burdeles con jóvenes mujeres ofreciendo sus cuerpos a cambio de algunas monedas, todo mezclándose con caminos embarrados que necesitaban reparaciones urgentes y edificios habitados por familias con niños vestidos con harapos que amenazaban con caerse . Incluso se podían apreciar las señales de un ataque reciente en algunos edificios humeantes que un escaso cuerpo de ciudadanos se afanaban en apagar y en una muralla a medio derruir en su lado sur. En definitiva, o no les iba bien en el comercio, o su daimyo era un incompetente administrando los recursos. O ambas. El undécimo escuadrón avanzó por las calles esquivando a mendigos y borrachos hasta el palacio del daimyo, esperando encontrarse al menos una edificación en un estado aceptable, pero no fue así: el "palacio" era más bien una mansión pequeña, de dos plantas (algo muy poco común en un daimyo) con un pequeño muro alrededor fácilmente eludible para un ninja entrenado. Los restos sin reconstruir tampoco ayudaban a mejorar la impresión del rubio: restos de explosiones en el jardín, y una ventana del segundo piso rodeada de flores completamente destrozada. El escuadrón se presentó ante los dos maltrechos guardias que guardaban la puerta, que les miraban en tensión e intentaban mantener una pose profesional a pesar de que se les apreciaban heridas recientes; y anunciaron su identidad, procediendo uno de los guardias a buscar al daimyo. Pasados unos segundos, un hombre mayor, de unos 60 años, de complexión débil y larga barba canosa, hizo aparición. Su ropa no encajaba en absoluto con la figura de un daimyo a la que estaban acostumbrados: la fina seda, los abanicos y las prendas estrafalarias no estaban, tratándose de un hombre vestido con una simple pero elegante yukata de color azul marino y unas sandalias ninja, pero aún así conservaba el porte de autoridad que todo daimyo poesía. El hombre los examinó uno a uno, fijándose sobre todo en Naruto, y se dirigió a ellos.

-Ustedes son el escuadrón anbu enviado por Konoha, ¿no?

-Exacto, el undécimo escuadrón está a sus órdenes.- contestó Kitsune con tono formal.

-Bien, supongo que estarán hambrientos, entren a tomar algo, les daremos lo que podamos. Les explicaremos la misión dentro de poco, que estamos esperando a alguien más.- expuso el daimyo.- Kitsune-taichou, ¿puedo hablar con usted mientras tanto?

Naruto asintió mientras el resto del equipo entraba a la maltrecha vivienda, donde el escaso servicio se afanaba por atender a los invitados mientras limpiaban los destrozos causados por el ataque. El rubio siguió al daimyo por el pequeño, aunque muy florido jardín.

-Dígame, ¿por casualidad esa máscara no estará relacionada con cierto zorro de nueve colas y su portador?- preguntó el Daimyo, mirando fijamente al ojiazul.

-No se nos permite revelar nuestra identidad...- expuso Naruto, aunque la mirada de ansiedad del hombre le hizo pensárselo mejor.-... pero sí, está relacionado, Daimyo-sama.

-Hiroto, llámame Hiroto. Si eres él, puede que haya esperanza al fin y al cabo... quiero agradecerle en el nombre de mi pueblo y del mío mismo lo que hizo por el mundo en la guerra.- comentó formalmente el daimyo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Le agradezco el detalle, pero era mi deber. Cualquier otro en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo.- repuso Naruto con humildad.

-No esté tan seguro, Kitsune-taichou.- Concluyó el daimyo. Naruto le observó un poco y decidió sacar el tema que le llamaba la atención desde que llego a la capital

-Si no es indiscreción, Hiroto-sama... veo que la capital esta bastante maltrecha, ¿es así en todo el país?

-No es indiscreción joven. Y si, lamentablemente es así en todo el país.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Por lo que tengo entendido, su país era próspero hasta hace poco, y sigue disponiendo de abundantes recursos, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Fue por la guerra?

-Le echaría la culpa a la guerra, pero por desgracia no es así. Somos un pueblo pacífico, y como tal no teníamos cualidades destacables para entrar en la gran alianza. Actualmente, una buena parte de lo que ganamos exportando se pierde en impuestos que grandes países nos cobran por traspasar sus fronteras, debido a que apenas podemos emplear el puerto debido a las mafias locales, que se han adueñado de el. Y además, nuestra falta de efectivos militares nos dejó a merced de las bandas de maleantes, como la que ha secuestrado a mi hija. Hoy en día pueblan todo el país, extorsionan a los aldeanos y asaltan los caminos. La mayoría de mi guardia se encuentra custodiando esos caminos, intentando crear una vía segura de suministro, pero es muy complicado. En definitiva, somos pobres y estamos prácticamente indefensos. Tuve que gastarme el dinero de las reparaciones de mi casa y vender mi ropa principal para poder contratar sus servicios...

-Pero... ¿cómo han podido las bandas apropiarse del puerto si es tan importante para su sustento? ¿No deberían de reunir a los efectivos militares de los que disponen y "limpiarlo"? No les llevaría mas de un día.- repuso Naruto, claramente confundido

-Lo barajamos el consejo de la ciudad y yo, pero es imposible. Las bandas tienen secuestrados a los hijos de las familias mas influyentes del país, y les retienen como rehenes por si actuamos contra ellos. Si atacamos, los matan. Sólo yo pude conservar a mi hija, pero entonces pasó esto...

Naruto no pudo evitar apenarse con los comentarios de ese hombre. Cuando acabó la guerra, el rubio tenía la esperanza de que los paises se unieran garantizando la paz, y con ello la prosperidad del continente entero, y creyó que era así viendo como florecían naciones como Kumo, o konoha. Pero, viendo este país, quedaba claro que la prosperidad de unos era la pobreza de otros, y eso le llenaba de rabia. Siguió manteniendo una conversación con el daimyo sobre el estado de la ciudad, territorios de los principales mafiosos y las reparaciones necesarias, hasta que uno de los guardias les avisó de que habían llegado visitas. Volvieron al salón principal, donde esperaban los compañeros de equipo de Naruto acompañados de una joven ninja con equipamiento de anbu, una gigantesca espada de un solo filo a la espalda y la bandana de otogakure alrededor del cuello. Su pelo, sobresaliendo a través de un gorro negro, era naranja, lo llevaba largo a la altura de la mitad de la espalda, con un flequillo recto tapándole la frente, un cuerpo fino digno de una buena kunoichi, con unos pechos firmes de copa C y unas piernas fuertes y torneadas que se unían a un culo redondo y perfecto, a juicio de Naruto. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cara, y no porque no fuese preciosa: tenía esos rasgos suaves que tanto le gustaban, junto con unos preciosos ojos negros y unos labios carnosos. Lo que le llamó la atención es que ya la conocía.

-¿Sasame-chan?- preguntó Naruto con cierta duda, mientras se levantaba la máscara. El sufijo atrajo la atención de las mujeres de la sala, que empezaron a mirar a Sasame con cierta envidia.

-Na... ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Eres tú?- respondió Sasame, claramente sorprendida. Y no sólo por ver a un amigo de la infancia que no veía desde hacia casi 5 años, sino por lo bien que le había tratado el tiempo: a través de su uniforme anbu asomaba un hombre atlético, de fuertes brazos y con un rostro rubio de ojos azules y mandíbula prominente que le encantaba. Eso sin contar que ese uniforme anbu le daba un toque peligroso muy apetecible.

-¡Si! Cuánto tiempo, me alegro de verte.- dijo el ojiazul guiñándole un ojo, y provocando un sonrojo en su interlocutora.

-Me alegro de que se conozcan.- intervino el Daimyo.- Ella es Sasame Fuuma, de la aldea del sonido, experta en rastreo y sellado. Colaborará con su escuadrón en la misión, kitsune-taichou.

-¿También le pidieron ayuda a otogakure?- preguntó confundido Sai.

-No, realmente he venido por orden de otogakure para colaborar en la investigación, con permiso de Daimyo-sama.-expuso Sasame.- Resulta que Kuro y algunos de sus maleantes son experimentos de Orochimaru fugados de uno de sus laboratorios que no pudimos hallar en nuestro país. Es el deber de nuestra aldea asegurarnos de acabar con ellos.

-Bien, toda ayuda es bienvenida, sobre todo de una kunoichi experta en rastreo.- comentó Kitsune.- ¿Puede explicarnos los detalles del secuestro, Hiroto sama?

-Por supuesto.- contestó el Daimyo con seriedad.- Hará cosa de tres días, nuestra aldea sufrió el ataque de un grupo de maleantes ya conocidos en otro paises por secuestro y extorsión, como en el país del pájaro o el del colmillo. Entraron a sangre y fuego en la aldea derruyendo nuestra muralla, mataron a muchos de mis aldeanos junto a mis guardias y se llevaron a mi hija tras reclamarnos el pago de millones de ryu como rescate en el plazo de 10 días. Sólo queda una semana, y no tengo ni de cerca el dinero suficiente para pagar eso. Necesito su ayuda, por favor, rescaten a mi hija, ella no se merece esto. Esta casa esta vacía sin ella, fue mi hija la que ha plantado las flores por el jardín y su terraza... tiene un gran corazón, no se merece esto.-concluyó el daimyo con una enorme mueca de tristeza.

-No se preocupe, Hiroto sama. Traeremos a su hija de vuelta sana y salva. ¿Alguna idea de hacia dónde huyeron?- preguntó Kitsune

-Hacia el norte, a las montañas. Allí es muy fácil ocultarse, y necesitan estar cerca para recibir el rescate.- contestó Sasame rápidamente.

-Bien, pues andando.- concluyó kitsune, saliendo de la mansión todos los ninjas para cumplir su misión, mientras el daimyo les deseaba suerte de todo corazón. Ya habían sufrido muchísimo en ese país, era hora de recibir un milagro.

* * *

-Chiasa, es hora de cenar, lávate las manos.- exclamó una mujer de pelo y ojos marrones de unos treinta años vestida con un vestido de color azul marino con flores blancas, mientras disponía una humeante fuente con patatas en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

-ummmm, huele espectacular cariño.- halagó un hombre de una edad similar a la mujer, de pelo negro y ojos marrones, vestido con un sencillo pantalón beige y una camisa blanca.- ¿Chiasa todavía no ha venido? Espero que no siga con esos dibujos… como sea así se los tiro todos…- se quejó amargamente el hombre.

-Cariño, ya oíste al doctor cuando la llevamos a iwagakure… es una etapa, debemos de ignorar esa manía y tarde o temprano se aburrirá.

-Lleva con esta "etapa" ya dos años… y esos dibujos cada vez son más inquietantes. Como cuando dibujó a tu madre en el hospital y la ingresaron de urgencias a la semana siguiente…-expuso preocupado el padre.- yo lo siento cariño, pero si sigue así a final de mes, la voy a llevar a la capital a que nos aconsejen las sacerdotisas, como nos sugirió mi madre…

-¿Sigues con esas ideas? Tú madre siempre ha sido muy religiosa y exagerada, no pienso llevar a mi hija a un templo para que me la intenten lavar el cerebro.- repuso enfadada la madre de Chiasa, para luego darle la espalda.

\- Cariño, te lo he explicado varías veces: puede que en tu iwa natal no seáis muy devotos, pero en este país creemos mucho en las sacerdotisas, y te prometo que no se aprovechan de la gente.- explicó el hombre, abrazando suavemente a su mujer por la espalda.- te prometo que sólo será una visita rápida, si intentan algo raro yo me encargo… como si pudiese separarme de mi angelito más de un día…- la pareja se besó dulcemente.- ¿y que hay hoy para cenar?

-Patatas con carne cariño, creo que van a sobrar, se me ha ido la mano.

- **Yo creo que serán suficientes…** \- pronunció una tétrica voz desde la puerta del comedor.

La mujer emitió un grito mientras el hombre se daba la vuelta para encarar al extraño. Su aspecto era terrorífico: su cuerpo era excesivamente alargado para una persona normal, como si estuviese descompensado, mostrando tras unos harapos sanguinolentos unas manos excesivamente grandes con una piel de un pálido enfermizo. Su cara fue lo que más asustó al hombre, un pelo escaso y de aspecto sucio, una mandíbula de alargados dientes afilados y amarillos con algunas sospechosas manchas rojas en la comisura de sus labios, acompañado todo ello de unos ojos con un iris naranja antinatural. La primera reacción del asustado padre fue agarrar uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y disponer a su mujer detrás de él, con intención de defenderla de la criatura. El ser, tras contemplar esa escena, rió de forma contenida y miró fijamente a su adversario.

- **¿En serio crees que puedes dañarme ningen? Déjame demostrarte lo que va a pasar… Clávate el cuchillo**.- ordenó el asaltante. De pronto, el hombre sintió que su cuerpo se movía sólo. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas oponer resistencia, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando su propia mano clavo el cuchillo en su vientre, emitiendo un grito de dolor que opacó el de su esposa. El ser contempló la escena con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a la mujer.- **silencio y no te muevas de ahí.** \- inmediatamente, las cuerdas vocales de la fémina no pudieron emitir sonido alguno y sus piernas se mantuvieron firmes e inmóviles. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando se oyó una voz al fondo de un pasillo contiguo.

-Kaa chan, Tou chan, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una niña de cabellos castaños de unos seis años, mientras dejaba caer un folio con un dibujo, que se deslizó llevado por el viento hasta los pies del ser. Este observó el dibujo con curiosidad: se trataba de un dibujo infantil hecho con pinturas de crayón de una mesa amplia con un plato humeante en el centro , junto a la cual había dibujadas tres figuras, una de cabellos castaños con un vestido azul marino con flores, otra de un hombre de cabellos negros con una camisa blanca y pantalones beige tirado en el suelo rodeado de color rojo, y una última más alejada de piel pálida y ojos naranjas vestida con harapos. Justo igual que la situación actual.

-Chiasa, sal de aquí…- gritó el hombre venciendo el dolor.- ¡corre!

- **Deja de molestar ningen.-** pronunció ese ser, para acto seguido caer inconsciente el pelinegro. El ser clavó sus iris naranjas en la niña mientras dibujaba una aterradora sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus dientes afilados y desordenados.- **pero mira que tenemos por aquí, si es un proyecto de vidente… dime Chiasa, ¿Sabes quién soy?**

-Kaa chan.- contestó la niña con una pose tranquila, ignorando sorprendentemente al aterrador asaltante.- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

- **Uyuyuy, una vidente que miente… ¿no te han dicho tus padres que está mal mentir?** \- repuso con un tono burlón el individuo mientras se acercaba a la joven, que en ningún momento mostró otra emoción que no fuese enfado.

-eres un hombre malo, no voy a hablar contigo.

- **Sabes Chiasa, creo que hemos empezado con mal pie, déjame presentarme: me encanta el algodón de azúcar, los payasos y, sobre todo, jugar con niños. Dime niña, ¿quieres jugar a un juego muy divertido? Se llama miedo. Venga, empiezo yo, tu madre tiene miedo de que te haga algo malo, y seguramente tendrá razón, ahora dime tú, ¿A qué tienes miedo?**

-Kaa chan, no tengas miedo, no nos pasará nada.- respondió Chiasa con tranquilidad mirando a su aterrorizada madre.

- **Chiasa Chiasa… ya te he dicho que está muy mal mentir, ¿Por qué dices eso?** \- se burló el asaltante.

La niña sacó un papel de un bolsillo y se lo entregó a Kyofu. En él, una figura exactamente igual al demonio se encontraba tirado en el suelo, frente a una inmensa bola de color naranja con brazos y piernas y dos orejas alargadas con marcas negras dispersas por su superficie y a otra figura de pelo rubio suave largo con unas alas de color rosáceo.

-Shion chan se encargará de ti.- anunció la niña, mientras el individuo tornaba su expresión burlesca a una de enfado.

- **Veo que no tienes miedo… y ahora me lo quieres causar a mi… me parece que este dibujo se va a equivocar, chiasa. Tú y tu madre venís conmigo, me serás útil como reproductora cuando acabe con la que estoy pensando, pero antes…** \- el demonio se frenó cerca del cuerpo inconsciente del padre y posó dos dedos sobre la sangre que se empezaba a acumular en el suelo.- **me parece que alguien está curioseando nuestra conversación… vamos a dejarla un mensaje.** \- anunció, para luego pintar en el suelo con letras infantiles " _tempus fugit" (tu tiempo vuela)_

Shion se despertó de forma brusca de su visión que le había sorprendido en su cena, tornando sus iris de nuevo su habitual tono violeta tras adoptar esas extrañas formas que revelaban que la suma sacerdotisa estaba usando su poder. Todo había sido completamente real, y ahora se hallaba asustada. Terriblemente asustada. No sabía que era ese ser, pero irradiaba poder, y cada vez adquiría más.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Shion sama?- preguntó una preocupada asistente de cabello castaño, observando la expresión de horror de la suma sacerdotisa y su enorme capa de sudor.

-Ran, reúne inmediatamente al consejo del país. Tenemos un problema grave…

* * *

El escuadrón saltaba de rama en rama en busca de pistas, en el momento en que ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Tras salir hacia el norte y permitir a Anko "interrogar" a un par de bandidos que tuvieron la mala suerte de caer en sus garras, el escuadrón rastreaba una zona montañosa del noroeste, donde se suponía que estaban la mayoría de las cuevas que refugiaban a criminales. El escuadrón formaba con Hanabi al frente con el byakugan activado, konohamaru en segunda línea dispuesto a apoyarle, Naruto y Sasame en medio de la formación, aprovechando las habilidades sensoriales de la pelinaranja, y anko en la retaguardia preparando trampas y dispuesta a desactivarlas si hanabi le advertía de su existencia. En el aire, Sai montaba una gigantesca águila que le permitía controlar toda la zona, y daba señales al grupo sobre la dirección a seguir o dónde estaba el enemigo. Aprovechando el momento, Naruto y sasame conversaban amigablemente.

-Bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido desde la última vez que nos vimos? Estas preciosa por cierto.- comentó kitsune a través de su máscara, ruborizando a sasame.

-¿Sueles ser así de atento con todas las chicas en tus misiones?- preguntó Sasame con una sonrisa, superando el rubor.

-Es mi primera misión de anbu, así que sólo contigo.- comentó con una carcajada, haciendo reír a la susodicha.- Bueno, ahora en serio, discúlpame, es que me sale sólo... ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Pues... ya ves, me hice ninja y conseguí ascender hasta anbu, naru... digo, kitsune-taichou. Se me hace raro llamarte así, pero el cargo te sienta genial.

-Gracias, Sasame-chan. Ya me he fijado en tu equipaje anbu y en la fuuma ninken que llevas, enhorabuena por el ascenso en tu clan por cierto ¿y tu escuadrón? ¿En oto podéis ir en solitario como anbu?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Había leído sobre clanes de otras aldeas y sus tradiciones, así que sabía que esa gigantesca espada que llevaba su acompañante era un regalo de su clan a sus mejores miembros, pero le llamaba la atención que fuese sola, los equipos anbu eran de tres miembros como mínimo.

-Esto... no, he dejado a mi escuadrón en casa...- se excusó la kunoichi, continuando con su explicación ante la expectativa del rubio.- realmente no estoy de misión ahora mismo... quería venir a ayudar.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió Naruto con sincera curiosidad.

-Yo se mejor que nadie lo que le hacen esas monstruosidades de orochimaru a la gente inocente. Desde lo de Arashi, llevo entrenándome sin descanso para luchar contra esas cosas, y desde mi ascenso a anbu llevo cazando esos escondites uno a uno, intentando compensar todo el mal que ese monstruo ha causado empleando a mi aldea. Por eso, cuando mi kage dijo que no iba a hacer nada contra Kuro porque "lo que pasa fuera del país del sonido le da igual", no pude soportarlo, y decidí venir aquí incluso sin órdenes. Si los que queremos ayudar no hacemos nada, el mundo no cambiará jamás.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir sensaciones contrarias: por un lado, sentía pena por el episodio de su compañera con su primo Arashi, que murió víctima de uno de los experimentos del sannin de las serpientes y dejó sola en la vida a sasame como única heredera del clan fuuma; pero por otro sentía felicidad, Sasame claramente había decidido seguir adelante y tenía una forma de pensar que le gustaba muchísimo. Miró fijamente a Sasame a los ojos a través se su máscara, y ella le sostuvo la mirada, quedándose en silencio unos segundos hasta que Hanabi les interrumpió.

-He encontrado una cueva con múltiples enemigos delante, Kitsune-taichou.- anunció Usagi con su habitual profesionalidad deteniéndose en el lindero del bosque junto unos gigantescos robles, frente a los cuales se encontraba una serie de montañas rodeadas de campamentos mugrientos, claramente habitados por maleantes. Debía de haber unos veinte, ninguno de ellos ninja, concentrándose cinco marcas de chakra en el interior de las cuevas.- Los de fuera son guerreros sin formación ninja ni chakra, sus líderes parecen estar en el interior de las cuevas. Creo que son nuestros objetivos.

Naruto dio la señal y el undécimo escuadrón se reagrupo en su posición. Tras preparar el equipo, se dirigió a sus compañeros.

\- Bien, nos encargaremos de ellos antes de luchar contra los ninjas aprovechando que ahora estarán cansados, sería peligroso si se juntasen con alguna patrulla. Doragon, nos darás apoyo desde el lindero del bosque mientras el resto atacamos desde el sur, este y oeste. Usagi, Saru, desplegaos al este; Hebi y Doragon, al oeste; yo iré con Sasame desde el sur. Y recordad: Si queremos vencer, solo podremos hacerlo rápido y en silencio. Y tened en cuenta que necesitamos a uno de sus líderes vivo, tengo planes para él. A vuestros puestos.- concluyó Naruto, desplegándose su escuadrón en las posiciones escogidas.

Tras dar la señal, el escuadrón apareció con rapidez dentro del campamento, procediendo los ninjas a desatar la muerte en el lugar en absoluto silencio. Los kunais volaban hasta los cuellos de los adormilados vigías, que no se esperaban en absoluto el ataque al estar acostumbrados a saquear aldeas de campesinos indefensos; los bandidos dormidos eran ejecutados en silencio, y los que todavía estaban despiertos eran neutralizados con siniestra eficiencia mientras serpientes de tinta de Doragon tapaban sus bocas. En cuestión de unos minutos, el campamento era un cementerio. El escuadrón se reagrupó en el centro del mismo, haciendo acopio de sus kunais mientras escuchaban las instrucciones de su líder, que se encontraba sentado sobre el cuerpo inmovilizado de un orondo bandido que seguramente seria el líder de los maleantes. Antes de que pudiese ordenar entrar en la cueva, cuatro figuras surgieron con rapidez, disponiéndose ante los ninjas.

-Me parece que Akuro sama tiene visita. Pero me da que no va a recibiros.- proclamó con un tono socarrón una de las figuras, que con el sol a su espalda dificultaba poder distinguirla bien.

-Yo me pido a la pequeña, me encantan jóvenes, seguro que no tiene pelo ahí abajo y lo tiene todo muy apretado...- dijo otra de las figuras, asqueando a Usagi

-¿La de los pechos enormes se la ha pedido alguien?- preguntó otra figura, mientras Anko no sabía si cabrearse o sentirse halagada.

-¡Dejaros de decir tonterías, al fin vamos a derramar un poco de sangre!- exclamó otra de las figuras, ligeramente tapado por el resto.

Definitivamente, iban a tener pelea. Y con un grupo de repugnantes pervertidos. La misión se ponía interesante.

* * *

Omake: Sólo nosotros.

Naruto llegó con el resto de la comitiva a Iwa con rapidez, escoltando al nuevo embajador de konoha en la aldea de la roca junto con un par de genin y un chuunin novato. Era curioso: teóricamente, él no era más que un subalterno en ese equipo, ya que era todavía genin, pero en ese escuadrón no se movía un solo cabello sin que el uzumaki lo ordenase. Luego le pedían seriedad y respeto a la jerarquía ninja, joder, si querían que mostrase más respeto por la autoridad podrían empezar por trabajar con lógica y no tratarle como si fuese un gaki de 10 años recién salido de la academia. La misión era simple: se había nombrado a un nuevo embajador para afianzar las relaciones con Iwa, y, como el viaje implicaba prácticamente una semana y atravesar países ajenos a la alianza como Kusagakure, era necesario asignar un equipo decente a su escolta. Así que Naruto era el indicado, e incluso se había ofrecido voluntario. Realmente el se habría servido sólo para escoltar al dignatario, pero le habían asignado ese escuadrón para respetar las normas y dar una imagen de profesionalidad a Iwa y no veía mal la compañía, se divertía mucho enseñando a esos genin novatos, le recordaban a él cuando salió de la academia: "quiero aprender mil jutsus alucinantes", "yo seré hokage antes que nadie" y "aparta de mi camino, dobe/teme/baka".

Naruto estaba feliz por esa misión. En un principio, hubiese aceptado una misión a donde fuese por salir de la aldea un poco y olvidarse de cierta pelirrosada que recientemente había decidido irse de viaje de novios con el último uchiha. Joder, todo le recordaba a ella: su barrio, la academia, el parque donde la conoció; incluso el Ichiraku, donde le dio tal golpe en una cena que le hizo aterrizar en la cabeza del cuarto hokage sin motivo aparente… así que agradecía desconectar, lo necesitaba para olvidarla y pasar página. Pero había una motivación extra en este viaje: ver un poco a Kurotsuchi. La joven nieta del difundo tsuchikage le caía en gracia, no lo iba a negar, y al parecer era mutuo. Ella comenzó a interesarse en él debido al contacto regular que tenía el uzumaki con su abuelo. El orgulloso anciano no lo reconocería jamás, puesto que el rubio era el hijo del ninja que derrotó y humilló a sus ninjas en la tercera guerra ninja, su declarado archienemigo, pero admiraba al joven ojiazul. Veía en él la fuerza y el talento que le movían cuando tenía su edad, esa capacidad de superación y, sobre todo, esa terquedad legendaria que Naruto superaría seguro cuando alcanzase su edad. Y claro, cuando tu héroe, el ninja legendario al que quieres emular, que además es tu adorado abuelo, muestra tal admiración por alguien, te fijas en esa persona. Y kurotsuchi vio aquello que siempre le había atraído en un hombre: fuerza, ganas de superarse y, sobre todo, una sonrisa preciosa y permanente. A Naruto, en cambio, le encantaba ese afán por bromear oculto en esa apariencia de kunoichi disciplinada: todavía recordaba cómo puso al capitán de su escuadrón la última vez que visitaron Iwa a rastrear las cuevas de los alrededores en busca de una criatura mitológica como excusa para quedarse a solas con el rubio. "Siiii, le puedo asegurar que no es una broma, en esas cuevas vive el terrible gamusino y necesitaríamos su ayuda para cazarlo, la seguridad de Iwa depende de ustedes. Usted con sus dos gennin podría rastrear las cuevas del norte mientras Naruto k… digo, uzumaki sama y yo rastrearemos las del sur. Supongo que no tardaremos más de un par de días…" Había expuesto completamente seria la kunoichi de Iwa, mientras el rubio aguantaba como podía sus ganas de reír al ver los dedos cruzados de la morena a su espalda.

Llegaron a última hora del día, con el atardecer, y rápidamente la morena ofreció alojamiento a los huéspedes en nombre del tsuchikage, como buena anfitriona. Y una vez que se hubieron instalado, Naruto fue literalmente secuestrado por la ojinegra, aunque fuese sin mucha resistencia: cuando Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación, tras una buena ducha y ponerse uno de sus tradicionales chandal naranja y negro, se encontró a una bellísima mujer de cabello negro corto a la altura del cuello, ojos negros pero sorprendentemente expresivos y cuerpo esbelto y delgado con unos pechos de tamaño mediano y unas largas y firmes piernas acompañado de un vestido sencillo pero elegante de color rojo con un ligero escote y una falda que cubría hasta por encima de las rodillas.

-Kuro chan… estás… preciosa.- halagó el uzumaki casi sin aliento. No era un piropo vacío, la morena era muy del gusto del rubio: el pelo corto siempre le había parecido atractivo en una mujer, lo prefería a esas elaboradas melenas hasta la base de la espalda que llevaban mujeres como Ino o Mei terumi, además de quedarle muy bien; sin contar que su cuerpo perfecto a juicio del uzumaki destacaba aún más en ese bello vestido rojo. Qué bien le quedaba el rojo a la nieta del anterior tsuchikage…

-Gra… gracias, Naruto kun…- contestó con un fuerte sonrojo la joven. Y no era para menos, no todos los días un hombre esbelto, rubio, de ojos azules, con esas marcas de bigotes tan adorables y esa preciosa sonrisa te decía algo tan bonito. La mujer hizo un esfuerzo para superar su timidez y continuó hablando, lo cual le pareció muy atractivo a Naruto: le parecían tiernos los sonrojos, pero si algo le enamoraba de una mujer era la valentía y el carácter para superarlos.- esto… me preguntaba si tenias plan para esta noche…

-¿Para esta noche? No, si te soy sincero iba a buscar algo de comer y quedarme aquí sólo…- comentó con cierto tono apesadumbrado el ojiazul. Desde lo de Sakura no estaba muy sociable, solía pasar las noches en soledad, pero, no sabía por qué, nada más ver a la atractiva morena se le habían quitado las ganas de estar sólo.

-Ah no, de eso nada, te vienes conmigo entonces.

-Pe… pero… tú estás guapísima, y mira yo como estoy dattebayo…- se excusó un avergonzado uzumaki. Era cierto que contrastaban, y mucho.

-Estás de misión, tienes excusa.- le comentó la morena guiñándole un ojo y tirando de su mano con suavidad para sacarle de la habitación.- además… a mí me parece que estás guapísimo así.- añadió, sonrojándose ambos jóvenes.- venga, que han abierto un nuevo restaurante aquí cerca y tenía ganas de ir contigo.

Ambos ninja salieron del complejo dónde Iwa alojaba a sus huéspedes y diplomáticos y se dirigieron al citado restaurante entre risas y algún que otro roce de manos "accidental". Al llegar, Naruto entendió el ansia de la ojinegra por ir: un restaurante de pasta. A pesar de que a la morena le encantaban los dangos de vainilla, su amor por la pasta iba mucho, pero mucho más allá, casi como el de cierto rubio por el ramen. La volvía loca la pasta con tomate desde que su abuelo le hizo ese plato en su casa cuando tenía cuatro años, y desde entonces no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Demonios, estaría en un serio apuro si tuviese que elegir entre Iwa o la pasta con tomate. Ambos ninja consiguieron una mesa rápidamente (ventajas de ser la asistente del tsuchikage, nieta del anterior tsuchikage, futura tsuchikage oficiosa…) y pasaron una velada de los más agradable, charlando sobre sus últimas misiones. La conversación incluso subió de tono cuando se pusieron a debatir sobre si era mejor la naturaleza del elemento viento o la de tierra. Tras terminar de cenar, Naruto y Kurotsuchi pasearon en dirección a la habitación del rubio bajo el clima agradable de Iwa y esa luna llena tan bonita. Durante el paseo, entre sonrojo y sonrojo, los roces de manos dejaron de ser "accidentales" para ser permanentes, y ninguno estuvo incómodo con ello, es más, ambos lo buscaron. Llegaron a la habitación de Naruto hablando de un tema que le hacia mucha gracia a la morena.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedes seguir teniendo miedo a los fantasmas, Naruto kun?- preguntó con una suave risa Kurotsuchi, sin soltar aún su mano del uzumaki.

-No te rías, que es algo muy serio…- respondió un avergonzado Naruto, avergonzado y aterrorizado al recordar viejos episodios paranormales de su piso como cuando se le aparecieron los espíritus de su jiji Sarutobi y de Hayate gekko, mientras la morena se acercaba más para consolarlo un poco.

-Pero si te he visto enfrentarte al juubi, combatir a madara, te has enfrentado a una diosa como Kaguya… ¡es gracioso!- comentó ya peligrosamente cerca, tanto que sus ojos se clavaron en los del rubio y notó sus mejillas arder.- Me… me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche… Naruto kun…

-Y… y yo… Kuro chan…- respondió un muy sonrojado uzumaki.

Puede que fuesen esos ojos negros, que para el eran casi hipnóticos, o ese suave sonrojo de la morena , pero no podía resistirse a acercarse más a esos labios carnosos ligeramente abiertos. Por parte de ella, el combate ya estaba perdido desde hacía meses, desde la primera vez que le vio sonreír. Sus labios entraron en contacto de forma suave, fruto del cuidado y el mimo que querían darse el uno al otro. Era el primer beso de una inocente Kurotsuchi, que solía ocultar esa faceta tras una pose de fuerza y seguridad; y el primero del uzumaki también, si se descontaba ese terrible incidente en la academia con Sasuke que se había convertido en un amargo tema tabú entre los dos amigos. Kurotsuchi pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca del uzumaki, acariciando ese rebelde cabello rubio, mientras el uzumaki apretaba con sus brazos esa cintura, maximizando el contacto y arrancando un suave gemido de la fémina. Ninguno supo como lo hicieron, pero de pronto ya estaban sobre la cama del rubio, abrazados y devorándose con ternura el uno al otro. Pero el uzumaki tuvo que atender al único rival que siempre le vencía, su propia conciencia, y hablar.

-Kuro chan… ¿estás segura de que deberíamos de hacer esto? No… no sé si nos estamos complicando la vida, y no quiero perderte como amiga…- expuso un entristecido Naruto, sabiendo que seguramente había rechazado hacer algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Naruto kun…- contestó Kurotsuchi, mientras acariciaba esas marcas de bigotes zorrunos del rostro del uzumaki, arrancándole una suave risa. La morena sabía que eran su punto débil.- Sé que somos de diferentes aldeas, y que no podríamos nunca tener una relación más seria… tú eres el héroe de konoha, y futuro hokage… y yo la futura tsuchikage… jamás abandonaríamos nuestro hogar por nadie. Pero, por esta noche, quiero que nos olvidemos de ello… yo no seré una ninja de Iwa, y tú no lo serás de Konoha… por esta noche, querría que sólo fuésemos Naruto y Kurotsuchi… sólo nosotros.

Naruto volvió a besar los labios de la morena , completamente convencido de esas palabras, mientras la mujer le quitaba su camiseta con premura. Pronto, el uzumaki había quitado el vestido a la ojinegra, deleitándose con la vista que le ofrecía: sobre su cama, una diosa de cabellos negros y piel ligeramente tostada descansaba expectante, con una fina ropa interior de encaje negro como su pelo. Sus pechos eran del tamaño perfecto para Naruto: ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, ideales para prestarles toda la atención del mundo, cosa que haría, aunque estuviese bastante nervioso por ser su primera vez. Se volvió a aproximar a la joven, que con un autoritario movimiento dio la vuelta a las tornas y se dispuso sobre él, clavando sus ojos llenos de deseo sobre los del uzumaki como si fuesen dos espadas. Volvieron a besarse mientras el rubio acariciaba cada lugar recóndito de esa suave y tersa piel, descubriendo para su agrado que la pelimorena tenia cosquillas si la acariciabas las caderas con mucha suavidad, y ella delineaba esos músculos marcados por el entrenamiento del jinchuriki. Ya hacía tiempo que se quitaron ambos la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro sobre la cama, cruzándose con miradas lo que querían decirse. Pero hubo algo que ambos querían decirse con palabras, y que por azares del destino se dijeron casi al unísono.

-Si hubiese nacido en Iwa, sería sólo tuyo.- declaró el uzumaki, con total resolución.

-Si hubiese nacido en Konoha, sería sólo tuya.- prometió la morena, perdiéndose en ese par de zafiros azules de su amante.

Pronto, ambos se entregaron al otro con suavidad pero firmeza. Ambos sabían que esa noche sería única y especial. La primera vez de ambos, con la luna llena como testigo, la perfección como resultado.

* * *

 **Benne, comentemos este capítulo:**

 **En cuanto a la primera parte, no diré nada para no romper la sorpresa. ¿Que le habrá pasado a Naruto? En cuanto a lo de Karin, me pareció natural hacer que durmiesen juntos, ya deje caer antes que Karin odia dormir sola. No es nada sexual, asi que no temáis un naruKarin. En este fin Naruto no va al supermercado y se tira a la mujer que le apetezca, es popular y atractivo, pero no todas caen rendidas, es lógico.**

 **en lo referente a la segunda y la tercera, comienzan las andanzas del nuevo escuadrón anbu, tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre este grupo. Ya podéis ver que sus interacciones entre ellos son naturales, quería que hubiese sinergia entre los personajes y yo creo que la hay (Anko y Hanabi... como juntar a una serpiente con un tierno ratoncito muahahahaaaa). Y lo de la máscara de Naruto, me pareció un detalle muy bueno, una forma de mostrar rebeldía y de paso recordar a sus enemigos que se están enfrentando a la muerte de forma casi literal. En el resto, ya veis que he respetado esa regla de que las máscaras anbu se correspondan con el zodiaco. Y en cuanto al país de la península de binzen, le puse ese nombre al país porque no encontré ningún mapa con información detallada, lo que quiero resaltar sobre todo es como hay pobreza y dolor alrededor de la alianza gokage, no todo es color de rosa...**

 **APARECE SASAME! Sabía que la iba a meter tarde o temprano, y encima pertenece a un clan con multitud de técnicas o detalles que enriquecen el personaje (como el fuuma shuriken). ¿Tendremos una nueva "amiguita" de nuestro rubio?**

 **En cuanto a la parte de Chiasa, es mi parte favorita de este Cap. Me encanta cómo interactúa este demonio con los enemigos, y la aparición de Shion tenía ganas de hacerla. Parece ser que Shion se enfrenta a un rival temible... ¿podrá vencerlo?**

 **en lo referente a la misión, quería dejar todo preparado para la acción que se avecina, y de paso poner a hablar un poco a Sasame y Naruto. Me parece que ella puede influir bien en el rubio, no se vosotros.**

 **Y en cuanto al omake, me quedo un cap corto y decidí daros un pequeño regalo, un poco de NaruKurotsuchi. No voy a desarrollar más esta pareja, pero me pareció buena idea describir la primera vez de Naruto. Y Kurotsuchi se ganó ese puesto.**

 **bueno, disfrutad del finde! Un saludo a todos!**


	9. Kibo

**Cap8: kibo (esperanza).**

* * *

 **Disculpas por llegar tarde! Pero no cumplo años todos los fines de semana y acabo de tocar el orde por primera vez desde el jueves! Disfrutad de lo de hoy, nos leemos en las reviews.**

 **Gera118** : exacto. Mi intención con esta historia es hacer las cosas lógicas, y de momento, en las deserciones del rubio de Konoha que he leído sólo he visto una lógica: la del maltrato y huida de niño. Pero aquí no es una opción, así que tengo que prepararlo de otra manera. Y lo de Naruto en boruto es de traca, es que le han regresado a su época gennin con Kurama prácticamente... en esta historia he procurado ser respetuoso con su escalada de poder, si te fijas apenas usa el modo Kurama. Disfrútalo!

 **Leonelj5** : tu pregunta sin miedo, en el peor de los casos desvío el tema y ya XD pero encantado de responderte las preguntas que no os hagan spoiler ;) y con el tema de alargar los capítulos... a ver, he intentado que todos tengan mínimo 9000 palabras desde que publique el prólogo, pero prefiero que cada uno ocupe lo que tenga que ocupar, tu tranquilo, que a medida de que avance la trama y meta nuevos personajes y subhistorias, serán más amplios ;) Aquí tienes el de hoy, disfruta!

 **The Diaker** : uhhh, no diré nada sobre lo de Sakura ;) pero dudo que a Naruto le gustase verla con Sasuke, sería... tenso :D y a mí también me alegra que empiece a aparecer más shion, yo ya la tengo apareciendo en cada capítulo en la parte que estoy escribiendo, es un personaje que me gusta meter porque me da mucha libertad para escribir. Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZÓ EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

-Joder, ¿por qué me tocan siempre los tíos mas raros para combatir?- se preguntó Saru mientras esquivaba el ataque de su rival rodando por el suelo para luego levantarse de un salto y estrellar su bastón bo en su cráneo con un sonoro "crack".

Tras aparecer los ninjas renegados, el undécimo escuadrón optó por lo obvio, teniendo en cuenta que había un rehén: cada uno a un rival y así Kitsune-taichou y Sasame podrían ir contra su líder. El rival de Saru no parecía gran cosa a primera vista, un individuo de complexión flaca, pálido, con el pelo castaño desaliñado y harapos por ropas. Sus niveles de chakra eran bastante normales, nivel chuunin, por lo que Konohamaru fue bastante agresivo y rápidamente atrapó a su rival en una gigantesca bola de fuego. Tras ver su cadáver carbonizado, Saru se dispuso a ir a apoyar a su escuadrón, pero entonces tuvo que esquivar un kunai proveniente del cadáver de su rival. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrársele intacto (salvo por estar misteriosamente viscoso) junto a sus restos carbonizados. Y desde entonces, el combate se había convertido en un eterno juego del gato y el ratón dónde Saru perseguía a su rival hasta matarlo para que luego este apareciese intacto tras "vomitarse a sí mismo" (cosa que arrancó una mueca de puro asco al joven sarutobi) y le volviese a atacar. Un juego para el que cada vez le quedaba menos chakra, mientras su rival seguía igual de fresco que en el inicio de batalla.

Tras partirle el craneo a su enemigo (y golpear un par de veces más para asegurarse), su rival volvió otra vez a vomitarse a sí mismo y a atacarle, teniendo konohamaru que alejarse dando volteretas para evitar sus nuevos ataques. No usaría ninjutsu, pero es que no le hacia falta: parecía inmortal. Intercambiaron puñetazos y patadas, doliendo acertar konohamaru a menudo sus golpes, pero su enemigo, además de resucitar, parecía más flexible de lo normal, como si no tuviese huesos, por lo que incapacitarlo no era una opción.

-te veo en dificultades chico, ¿Es que no te gusta el kekkei genkai de mi clan? Hasta Orochimaru-sama nos honró poseyendo el cuerpo de mi hermano mayor.- anunció el ninja enemigo, mientras Saru maldecía internamente.- Da exactamente igual lo que hagas, siempre volveré para atacarte.

Konohamaru atacó con rapidez con un **katon: gokakyu no jutsu (bola de fuego)** , produciendo una inmensa bola de fuego que se tragó a su rival, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esquivarla, y le dio unos valiosos segundos de respiro para pensar.

- _Joder, este tío es bueno. Le he calcinado, aplastado, apuñalado, estrellado mi bastón en la cara... y aun así sigue en pie como si nada. Y cada vez me queda menos chakra..._ \- pensó konohamaru, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un kunai que paso rozándole la mejilla. Saru saltó hacia otro árbol y saco un kunai con una nota explosiva.- _probemos a reventarle y dejarle inutilizado sin matarle..._

Konohamaru lanzó su kunai al torso del rival, provocando una fuerte explosión que hizo volar su cuerpo varios metros. Con cuidado se acercó a los restos de la explosión, sólo para ver como del cuerpo de su enemigo, sin media cara, un brazo y con parte del torso al descubierto, salía un nuevo (y viscoso) enemigo renegado en perfecto estado, que le contemplaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No te cansas ya? Acepta tu derrota y te dejaré morir con dignidad. Y de paso me quedare con tu bastón...

Konohamaru se lanzó a por el tras hacer un kage bunshin no jutsu, y con fuerza lanzó un **rasengan** a la cabeza del rival. " _Sin cabeza, no hay vómito_ " pensó konohamaru. Con una gigantesca explosión, la cabeza de su rival se deshizo, salpicando a konohamaru con restos de craneo y cerebro. Se quedó contemplando el cuerpo del rival sólo para ver lo que llevaba pasando toda la pelea: de los restos del cuello, se asomo una mano que le lanzo un fuerte gancho a la cara, estrellándole contra un árbol mientras su rival acababa de renacer. Saru se levantó tocándose la mandíbula, ese golpe le había dolido.

-Y sigues con lo mismo... mientras quede un pedazo de mí, soy invencible.

Saru se levantó con lentitud, pensando en sus palabras. Estaba claro que sus técnicas de combate al cuerpo eran inefectivas contra este individuo, y su ninjutsu elemental tampoco valía, no tenía ninguna técnica tan potente como para borrar un cuerpo de la faz de la tierra. Quizás un usuario de raiton pudiese incapacitarle con descargas eléctricas, o uno de suiton ahogarle, pero el era katon y doton. " _Si Naruto-nii estuviese aquí le podría destrozar sin pestañear..._ " pensó el sarutobi. Naruto se había enfrentado mil veces a individuos supuestamente inmortales y vencido: sabaku no gaara, pain, el ninja que mató a su tio... este último le hizo pensar. " _Un momento, ¡la batalla de Naruto contra ese akatsuki! Eso es._ ". Al grito de Kage bunshin no jutsu, Konohamaru rápidamente invocó un grupo de clones, que se lanzaron a por el rival para inmovilizarlo. Una vez controlado a duras penas, y habiendo perdido a la mayoría de sus copias, Saru se preparó junto a sus dos últimos clones

-Si eso es cierto, no te importará recibir un último golpe ¿no?- preguntó konohamaru mientras convocaba dos clones.

-Da igual lo que hagas, mientras quede un pedazo de mi volveré a por ti. No tienes nada para vencerme.- contestó confiado el ninja renegado mientras atravesaba con un kunai el pecho de otro clon.

-Lástima que después de esto no vaya a quedar nada de ti.

Los ojos del ninja enemigo se abrieron como platos cuando sobre la mano de konohamaru se empezó a formar una gran esfera de energía que expedía llamas en todas direcciones, como un pequeño sol. Al grito de **Katon: Rasen shuriken** , konohamaru la disparo en dirección a su inmovilizado enemigo, que en vano intento zafarse de la trampa mortal. Con un gran grito, la esfera le impactó en pleno pecho, explotando en una gran esfera de luz que quemaba todo alrededor, extendiéndose las llamas incluso por otras zonas del bosque. Cuando Saru pudo centrar su mirada, del enemigo no quedaba absolutamente nada.

-Lo especial del rasen shuriken es su daño: ataca a cada célula, y más si es la versión de katon de este jutsu, que se extiende por el cuerpo del enemigo hasta que lo consume todo. Y eso que todavía no lo tengo del todo desarrollado…. Creo que le debo a Naruto una ronda...- comentó el joven sarutobi, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo para paliar el agotamiento de chakra.- Me pregunto como les irá al resto...

* * *

Usagi activo el byakugan y rastreó a su alrededor buscando a su enemigo. Tras dividirse el escuadrón para encargarse de sus cuatro enemigos, ella se había enfrentado a un extraño ninja en el interior del campamento, mientras Sai contenía a otro rival cerca de la cueva y Konohamaru y Anko atraían a los suyos al bosque. Su rival, además de demostrar ser un repugnante pervertido, destacaba por estar enfundado en un extraño traje de tela, con una cúpula de cristal llena de un extraño humo que no dejaba vislumbrar a su ocupante. Era extraño incluso siendo una de las ratas de laboratorio de orochimaru. Hanabi se dispuso a combatir, pero entonces su rival se empezó a deshacer, dejando tras de sí sólo su traje vacío entre una intensa neblina.

-" _Debe de ser genjutsu..._ " - pensó hanabi.- ¡KAI!- nada ocurrió, al menos nada que pudiese ver hanabi. Derrepente, notó como algo le tocaba el culo.

-Hahahahaaaa, esto no es un genjutsu niña. Y por cierto, precioso culo. Ya tengo unas ganas de llevarte a una tienda... buff- oyó Usagi sin poder situar el origen de la voz.- Pero antes... vamos a ablandarlo.

Hanabi recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó unos segundos sin aire. Luego recibió una fuerte patada en el costado que bloqueó con su antebrazo por puro instinto, y sintió como su enemigo acumulaba aire para un golpe desde su espalda. Realizó su **Hakkesou kaiten (torbellino de la adivinación)** para bloquearlo, pero su enemigo pareció preverlo y atacó cuando terminó de girar, cayendo al suelo la ojiperla tras sufrir un fuerte puñetazo en un costado de la cara. Desde el suelo, vio como se materializaba de cintura para arriba una especie de individuo hecho de humo, con una mueca de burla.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que envía Konoha? Debes de follar de vicio para que te dejasen entrar en el cuerpo anbu. Hablando de cuerpo, si te pones en cuatro y te portas bien, te dejo salir con vida. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta nos lo pasamos bien...-Comentó el ninja renegado, arqueando una ceja con una media sonrisa

Usagi saltó con rapidez a golpear a su enemigo, solo para verlo deshacerse en el aire entre risas. Recibió de inmediato una patada en la cara que la hizo caer dando vueltas al suelo de nuevo.

\- Lo llevas jodidisimo para pegarme. Es como intentar pegar al aire, sólo si yo quiero podrás tocarme... no sé si me explico, conejito.- volvió a decir el enemigo. A hanabi le repugnaba esa actitud, aunque en el fondo no sabía si sentirse agradecida: el que la subestimase era la única razón por la que seguía con vida.- Orochimaru-sama solo pudo contenerme encerrándome en una cámara estanca, para que te hagas una idea.

Hanabi estaba en un gran problema. Frente a un rival así, poco podría hacer con su **junken** , ella requería de unos puntos de chakra palpables para eliminar a su enemigo, y este no era más que aire. Podía intentar golpearlo usando puramente chakra, pero no podría mantener ese ataque mucho tiempo, y su enemigo sólo necesitaría esquivarla disolviéndose como llevaba haciendo toda la pelea para luego rematarla cuando estuviese débil. No, necesitaba un buen ninjutsu elemental para atacarlo, pero su única afinidad, tierra, era puramente física, poco efectiva como pudo comprobar tras lanzar un par de balas de lodo. Su enemigo seguía golpeándola y de vez en cuando metiéndola mano, para desesperación de la ojiperla, que no veía salida al problema. De pronto, de dentro del bosque, una gigantesca explosión de fuego distrajo a los contendientes, sobre todo cuando lenguas de fuego salieron despedidas de la misma en todas direcciones. La suerte quiso aliarse con Hanabi en este momento, pues una de las lenguas cayó sobre su rival, empezando a extenderse con rapidez entre sus gritos de dolor. " _El fuego se alimenta con el aire..._ " pensó Hanabi. Pero lo más importante era que su enemigo había vuelto a introducirse en su traje, materializándose para lograr apagar el fuego, a riesgo de consumirse totalmente si no lo hacía. "Está dentro de rango"

Hanabi se aproximó a su enemigo con rapidez, al grito de **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** ), y comenzó a golpear al enemigo sin piedad. Había ensayado mil veces este jutsu con su mentor favorito, Neji Hyuuga. Su efectividad sólo estaba a la par con su dificultad: el jutsu requería apagar cada punto de chakra del enemigo en un orden prefijado, debiendo el hyuuga que lo usase aproximarse o alejarse del rival con paso firme para facilitar la secuencia. Pero, como consecuencia, no sólo todos los puntos de chakra quedaban cerrados, sino que el usuario podía llegar a causar un fallo multiorgánico a la víctima enfocando su chakra en los puntos adecuados. Hanabi concentró sus golpes más potentes en el corazón, hígado, cuello y arterias principales de las piernas del rival, demostrando un control absoluto de la técnica de su clan. Su padre había insistido en que su futura heredera debía de saber combinar golpes incapacitantes como los que cierran los puntos de chakra a costa de pequeñas descargas de energía en el ataque con golpes mortales a los órganos vitales del enemigo, que requerían más potencia. A Hanabi nunca le había gustado la idea de que la entrenasen para matar, pero ya veía porque debía de hacerlo: como no matase a su rival ahora, este sólo se disolvería en el aire y volvería a golpearla, o a hacerla algo peor… Tras los sesenta y cuatro golpes, el cadáver del ninja enemigo se desplomó en el suelo ya materializado, sangrando por sus ojos y boca, para no volver a levantarse más. Hanabi pateó el cuerpo del enemigo para asegurarse de que estaba completamente muerto.

-Estúpido... si no me hubieses estado subestimando y tocando el culo, habrías ganado... por lo que veo, tengo que pedirle a Naruto-kun que me enseñe algo de ninjutsu elemental además de kenjutsu...- comentó hanabi, mientras veía aparecer a Saru entre los árboles. Ambos se miraron en silencio, interesándose de veras por el estado de su compañero, y pronto apartaron la vista algo sonrojados.

-Ha… Ha sido impresionante, Hanabi chan…- dijo entre tartamudeos el sarutobi.

-Gra… gracias… - respondió sonrojada la hyuuga, aunque inexplicablemente estaba contenta con el halago de konohamaru. Desechó esa sensación de inmediato, seguro que era otro de esos aduladores interesados de los que le hablaba su padre, que sólo quería intentar aprovecharse de ella. Tenía que alejarse de esa gente.- Y llámame Usagi, estamos de servicio.

-Vale, mientras no me hagas cambiarte el sufijo… Usagi chan.- respondió con sorna el sarutobi, arrancando una mueca de enojo y sonrojo a partes iguales a la hyuuga.

-Qui…¿Quieres tomártelo en serio Saru? Vamos con hebi, que a lo mejor está en problemas.- gritó la ojiperla, deseando salir de esa conversación. Un maldito lapsus lo de no acordarse de corregirle ese ridículo e infantil chan... Sólo le permitía llamarla así a Naruto, y se lo dejaría bien claro al finalizar la misión…

* * *

- **Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (flamas de dragón)** \- exclamó anko mientras hinchaba el pecho.

Al exhalar el aire, varias lenguas de fuego salieron disparadas en dirección al ninja enemigo, impactándole de lleno. Hebi pensó por un momento que había acabado con el problema, pero se equivocaba: al disiparse el humo, su enemigo seguía ahí, con su brazo izquierdo extendido y abierto en cuatro secciones por el antebrazo como un paraguas, formando una especie de escudo protector que evitó cualquier daño. Su brazo derecho se extendió hacia ella, deformándose en una especie de cañón y disparándola un potente proyectil, que Anko esquivó a duras penas.

-Vale, está claro que soy el experimento menos raro de esa serpiente...- se dijo en voz baja Anko, de la que corría a esconderse entre los árboles aprovechando la humareda.

Se apoyó contra uno de los troncos, segura de estar completamente oculta, e hizo recuento de la situación. Su enemigo, salvo alabar sus enormes pechos (cosa que se agradecía, pero prefería que se lo dijesen ninjas que fuesen más su tipo, como kitsune), no le había causado más que problemas: bajo esa apariencia de ninja calvo, de complexión fuerte y ropajes holgados, parecía encontrarse una especie de hombre capaz de cambiar sus extremidades en armas a voluntad. Intentar un ataque de frente era un suicidio, así que sólo le quedaba esconderse y atacar por la espalda, buscando su punto débil. Suerte que estuviese en el bosque. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el tronco en el que se apoyaba se partió por la mitad, atravesado por una especie de gigantesca lanza que salía del brazo derecho del ninja rival. " _Estupendo, ni esconderme puedo..._ " pensó hebi, mientras retrocedía lanzando un par de kunais, que rebotaron contra la superficie metálica que debía de tener el enemigo bajo la piel. Hebi solo pudo ponerse a la defensiva y retroceder, mientras su enemigo generaba un autentico arsenal de armas para atacarla: mazas, espadas, cadenas, ballestas... ese ninja podía generar cualquier arma con su cuerpo, se notaba que orochimaru sabe lo que hace cuando experimenta. Anko recordó que había informes sobre un cuerpo de Pain que hacía cosas similares cuando atacó la aldea. Sabía que Kakashi pudo destruirlo parcialmente gracias a su **raikiri** , pero necesito dos incluso para matarlo, así que las técnicas básicas de raiton que sabía la pelimorada no servían. También tenía noticias de que Naruto lo pudo matar de un sólo golpe, pero eso no la servía para nada: Naruto era el ninja más poderoso de Konoha, y su fuerza física excedía por mucho la de la mitarashi. Quizás alguna de sus constrictoras podría aplastarlo, pero no había manera de acercarse, invocarla y defenderse, sus serpientes eran muy lentas… el enemigo simplemente tendría que atacarla con todo (como llevaba haciendo desde el inicio de la pelea) y no le daría tiempo a la anbu ni para pronunciar la primera palabra del jutsu…

Repentinamente, una gigantesca explosión surgió relativamente cerca de su combate, dentro del bosque, y ambos contendientes tuvieron que saltar para evitar las enormes lenguas de fuego que comenzaron a caer del cielo. Anko a duras penas pudo saltar para esquivar una, cayendo al suelo y quedando a merced de su enemigo, que le apuntaba con su gigantesco cañón. " _Vale, se acabó... a ver quién aguanta ahora a Asuma preguntándome por su Kurenai…_ " pensó Anko, mientras miraba al enemigo a los ojos. Pero este falló el golpe, impactando a un grupo de ramas incendiadas a su derecha. Luego volvió a disparar, esta vez en dirección de la pelimorada, pero Anko no iba a desperdiciar el regalo y consiguió levantarse y esquivarlo, volviendo al bosque. " _¿Cómo pudo fallar ese disparo? Estaba a tiro y justo en frente suyo, a plena vista entre tanto fueg... Joder, creo ya se..._ "

Anko salió de los arboles e inhaló todo el aire que pudo. Al grito de **Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (flamas de dragón)** , una decena de flamas de fuego se extendieron por el bosque, haciendo arder numerosos arboles alrededor del campo de batalla de los contendientes. El ninja rival se giró, desorientado, y disparó varios proyectiles al azar, ni tan siquiera aproximándose a donde estaba anko. " _Visión térmica... por eso me encontrabas siempre..._ ".

- **ninpo: hebi no chi (piel de serpiente)**.- dijo anko en voz baja mientras se apoyaba en uno de los troncos que todavía no ardían, descendiendo su temperatura corporal enormemente y haciéndola virtualmente invisible para la visión térmica. Esperó un poco mientras su enemigo seguía maldiciendo y disparando al azar, y con sigilo se aproximó a el por su espalda.- **Kuchiyose no jutsu**.- exclamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

De su círculo de invocación surgió una serpiente pitón amarilla de cerca de seis metros, que se lanzó contra el sorprendido rival, enroscándose alrededor de él e inmovilizándolo.

-¿Sabes?, mi clan de invocación es el de las serpientes, pero a diferencia de tu maestro, el mío es el de las constrictoras. Esta pitón, cuando le hace eso a una víctima, puede llegar a aplicar una fuerza inmensa. Dime, ¿Tu piel metálica podrá resistirlo?- preguntó Hebi con una sonrisa sádica bajo la máscara.

Su enemigo intentó decir algo, pero le faltaba el aire. La serpiente le apretaba cada vez más, y ninguna de sus armas servía a tan corta distancia o tenía la fuerza suficiente para romper el abrazo. Con un sonoro "CRACK", el cuello del ninja se dobló en una forma imposible, dejando tras de sí unos ojos sin vida y un cuerpo inerte.

-Vaya, ya se acabó. Tranquila Ka, te encontraré algo de comer por aquí mejor que ese bicho metálico... quizas Usagi o saru me hayan dejado algo...- justo cuando acababa de hablar, unos apurados Usagi y Saru aparecieron en el claro.- Vosotros, no tendréis un ratón grande por ahí o uno de esos perros patada tan comestibles ¿no?- preguntó con seriedad mientras la pareja de anbu se miraban como preguntándose si esa mujer hablaba en serio.

* * *

Doragon examinó a su rival, aprovechando un ligero respiro dentro de su combate. Su enemigo era un ninja de lo más peculiar: piel de un color marrón apagado, con un pelo largo naranja atado en una cola de caballo, complexión muy fuerte y solo tapado por un pantalón gris holgado. Nada llamativo si no se tienen en cuenta sus seis brazos, cada uno armado con una espada, o sus gritos de psicópata que lanzaba al atacar. Había llevado el combate al más puro estilo de taijutsu, donde era realmente mortífero, y el ninja pálido se había dedicado durante media hora a esquivar e invocar guerreros y leones de tinta, intentando buscar un fallo en su estilo de combate que le permitiese matarlo a distancia, un fallo que no encontraba. Y lanzarle shuriken tampoco estaba funcionando: su enemigo simplemente los desviaba con una de los seis armas y continuaba avanzando como si nada.

-¡TE MATAREEEE!- gritó su enemigo, mientras literalmente cortaba por la mitad de arriba a abajo a un guerrero de tinta del anbu y corría hacia el invocador. Doragon detuvo sus dos primeros ataques con su ninjato, y retrocedió aún más mientras uno de sus leones intentaba morder al rival por su espalda.

- _Está claro que no puedo llevar este combate al kenjutsu, este ninja es muy bueno y yo no tengo capacidad para defenderme de seis espadas a la vez. Sin contar que no había visto tal instinto asesino desde mis duelos con Naruto y su guadaña..._ \- pensó el artista, mientras invocaba con su pergamino mas leones.

Su enemigo dio un giro de 360 grados con sus espadas dispuestas horizontalmente, cortando a dos leones. Luego golpeo a otro león con el mango de la espada y lo aplastó de un fuerte pisotón, mirando con ira a Doragon, que se escondió tras una de las tiendas de campaña mientras dibujaba algo distinto en su libreta.

-" _Quizás esa sea su debilidad... hora de usar un truco de naruto-kun_ ".- pensó Doragon. De pronto, un temerario anbu con máscara de dragón cargó desde detrás de la lona de frente contra su enemigo

-JAJAJAAAA, siiii, ¡al fin vienes a morir!- gritó el maleante, atacando a doragon con sus seis espadas a la vez.

El anbu artista a duras penas pudo esquivar las dos primeras, pero las cuatro últimas impactaron en el blanco, cortándole un brazo y atravesándole el pecho por tres lugares diferentes. El ninja rival rió de forma maníaca, pero esa risa se vio apagada cuando Doragon explotó en un mar de tinta, cegándole completamente y dejándole indefenso ante su enemigo, que apareció desde la anterior tienda donde se había escondido, esperando a que su trampa funcionase.

-Eres descuidado, estabas tan ansioso por matarme que no te diste cuenta de que estabas luchando contra mi **Inku bunshin (clon de tinta)** y a esa distancia salpica que no veas…. No suelo usarlos, pero un amigo si lo hace y he aprendido de su utilidad.- anunció con frialdad Doragon mientras se aproximaba con su ninjato a su rival, que inútilmente lanzaba espadazos al aire.- con toda esa tinta en los ojos no me vas a ver, tardaras horas en limpiarte. Es hora de morir.- el artista lanzó una estocada rápida a su rival aprovechando un hueco en su defensa, atravesándole el cuello en un mar de sangre. Su enemigo cayó al suelo, intentando respirar, y murió poco después. Sai limpió su ninjato y observó a su alrededor, viendo a Saru contemplar la escena con asco y a Usagi esconderse ligeramente tras el joven anbu. Identificó la causa cuando oyó la voz de hebi a su espalda.

-Pregunta Ka que si te lo vas a quedar.- preguntó la domadora de serpientes con un tono sádico, mientras una gigantesca pitón se acercaba al cadáver de su enemigo distendiendo su mandíbula y comenzando a tragarle de un bocado. Sai se apartó del animal, mientras Usagi se tapaba la cara con el hombro de Saru, que perdió el interés en la serpiente para enfilarlo en su compañera de equipo. Pero Doragon estaba muy ocupado como para analizar el porqué de ese comportamiento juvenil, definitivamente no dibujaría jamas una serpiente. Eso no era en absoluto artístico.

* * *

-¡Sasame-chan, cuidado!- gritó Naruto, de la que saltaba para sacar a su compañera del ataque de la monstruosidad que tenían delante. Sin embargo, está pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y se envolvió a tiempo en un capullo de chakra al grito de **Kagerou Ninpou: Utakata** que la protegió de la mayoría del daño.

Naruto y sasame habían llegado con rapidez al centro de las cuevas, donde se encontraba Akuro junto a la inconsciente hija del daimyo. Akuro no había presentado anormalidades en un principio: un ninja de complexión media, piel pálida, ojos y pelo marrones y solo cubierto por un pantalón holgado, sin niveles extraordinarios de chakra ni nada llamativo, armado con dos kunais. Los anbu se habían lanzado a por él con fuerza, intercambiando algunos golpes hasta que Sasame pudo hacer un buen corte en el vientre de su enemigo con su fuuma ninken. Parecía una victoria fácil, pero entonces todo cambió: con una mueca de locura en la cara, Kuro comenzó a mutar mientras la marca del sello maldito se extendía por su piel. Su cuerpo se hinchó hasta alcanzar los tres metros de altura, mientras varias cabezas deformes emitían lamentos desde su piel ahora marrón apagado. Numerosas protuberancias salieron, con cuchillas y garras, y se lanzaron contra la impactada Sasame, que se quedo paralizada por un momento, recibiendo el ataque con su capullo de chakra como única defensa. Habría muerto de no ser por esa técnica, pero eso no evitó que acabase dolorida en brazos del rubio.

-¿Estás bien Sasame-chan?- preguntó Naruto desde detrás de su mascara.

-Si... si... lo siento, me distraje un segundo. Se parece a lo que Orochimaru le hizo a mi primo...- respondió entrecortadamente sasame mientras Naruto le daba la razón. Ya había visto esto antes, y fue un rival formidable, estuvo al borde de la muerte varias veces.- ¿Cómo puede esa serpiente haberle hecho lo mismo a alguien más?

-Es un monstruo, Sasame-chan, no pierdas el tiempo preguntándotelo. Ahora lo importante es enfrentarnos a Akuro, tenemos la ventaja de que sabemos como funciona y que se basa en el sello maldito. ¿Podrías atacarlo con la **maldición de mandala**? Es que con mis cadenas no creo que pueda sujetar algo tan grande y fuerte sin debilitarlo antes- preguntó Naruto. Conocía esa técnica de su batalla contra Arashi, que consistía en encerrar a tu rival en una prisión triangular de chakra cristalino y matarle al cerrar las paredes poco a poco. Básicamente, sabía de su poder porque la habían usado con él y solo había logrado sobrevivir gracias al chakra de kurama, que rompió una de las paredes de la celda permitiéndole escapar.

-Es demasiado grande, mi rival debe de ser como mucho de tu tamaño para hacerlo- Contestó Sasame mientras se curaba con algo de chakra sus heridas recientes.

El rubio se había tomado tiempo para examinar a su enemigo, que se acercaba hacia ellos. Le lanzó un par de kunais, que se enterraron muy ligeramente en esa robusta piel, indicando que estaba acorazado. Intentó darle con un par de **Fuuton: ea dangan (balas de aire)** , pero su rival se movió a una velocidad sorprendente aprovechando lo inmenso de la cueva y esquivó el golpe, revelando que Naruto no podría acertarle con sus técnicas mas destructivas si no le inmovilizaban. Vio necesario invocar su modo sabio, esquivando de mientras sus golpes mientras mantenía su clásica pose de dedos, y tras unos segundos sus ojos se tornaron en ese característico amarillo. Tanto el ojiazul, ahora ojiamarillo, como la pelinaranja saltaron para esquivar las cuchillas de la aberración, y se reagruparon a su espalda.

-Sasame, ¿crees que podrías inmovilizarlo?- preguntó Kitsune

-Si, creo que podría, pero necesitaría que no se moviese tanto un poco de tiempo para hacer la técnica y solo podría retenerlo unos segundos viendo su fuerza, ¿Tienes pensado algo?

-Será suficiente. Yo le distraeré de frente, tu hazlo y ya me encargo yo del resto, tu después rescata a la chica.- concluyó Naruto, mientras Sasame asentía.

Naruto se lanzó al frente a combatir a su enemigo, impactándole un rasengan en un costado que solo salpicó unos trozos de esa piel acorazada. Luego sacó su katana y bloqueó un par de golpes de las cuchillas de la aberración, mientras esta emitía ruidos antinaturales y se abalanzaba sobre el kitsune. De pronto, Sasame apareció encima de él, en el techo de la cueva, y tras gritar **Ninpou: Kazakumo** , expulsó por su boca miles de hilos de chakra, similares a telarañas, que envolvieron al criminal mientras Naruto ágilmente saltaba hacia atrás y convocaba a un clon. La criatura emitió un grito inhumano mientras intentaba zafarse de su prisión, asomando la cabeza de Kuro entre la maraña de protuberancias.

-Malditos imbéciles, ¿os creéis que unos míseros hilos de chakra de una niñata me detendrán mucho tiempo? ¡Os mataré a ti y a todos y luego me desquitaré con las chicas! ¡Soy Akuro, el mejor experimento de Orochimaru sama, soy invencible!.- gritó Akuro con una risa homicida.

-Me creo lo de no retenerte con los hilos.- contesto Naruto. Akuro abrió los ojos con terror mientras en la mano derecha de kitsune se formaba una inmensa bola de energía blanca con una espiral alrededor.- Lo que no me creo es que esto no te vaya a hacer daño.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Eres el héroe de...

No pudo terminar la frase. Al grito de **Fuuton: rasen shuriken** , la inmensa bola de energía salió disparada contra su enemigo, que debido a los hilos de chakra de Sasame no pudo esquivarla. Con una inmensa explosión, un tercio del cuerpo de la criatura se deshizo mientras la sangre manaba a chorros de la herida entre sus gritos de dolor. Naruto volvió a cargar su golpe, mientras miraba a su rival intentar escapar. Naruto convocó sus cadenas de diamantina, el kekkei genkai de su clan, y ató por los pies al ninja renegado, negándole cualquier posibilidad de escapar. Volvió a gritar **Fuuton: rasen shuriken** y lanzó su golpe de gracia, acabando con la abominación definitivamente.

-Sólo soy kitsune.- susurró con tranquilidad el rubio a los restos destrozados de su enemigo.

* * *

Fuera de una gran tienda de campaña y cerca de las cuevas donde se refugiaban los ninjas renegados, el undécimo escuadrón esperaba a su flamante capitán, sentados al alrededor de una de las hogueras del campamento mientras vigilaban al orondo prisionero. Lo cierto es que ninguno sabía para que quería Kitsune a esa basura con vida, sobre todo si ya habían rescatado a la hija del Daimyo y solo estaban esperando a que las medicinas de Anko hiciesen efecto. Quizás lo querría para ofrecerlo a las autoridades locales, pero era una estupidez, había mil como él y ya tendrían a unos cuantos. Fuere lo que fuere, iban a resolver la duda pronto, puesto que su capitán salió de la tienda acompañado de la repuesta rehén noble, una joven de cabello castaño, ropas algo sucias pero elaboradas, piel blanca y suave y ojos marrones que hablaba tranquilamente con Sasame.

-Me alegra deciros que Harumi chan esta bien, sólo necesita una semana de descanso en su cama y todo estará perfecto.- comentó Kitsune detrás de su máscara, mientras el equipo asentía.

-Bien, pues la misión está cumplida kitsune taichou, si salimos ahora podremos llegar antes del anochecer a la capital.- contestó Saru, deseando ya poder fardar de su primera misión cumplida con éxito.

-Sobre eso... tengo que daros una nueva misión.- repuso el capitán, captando la atención de todos de inmediato.- Aunque esta es opcional, quien no quiera será asignado a la escolta de nuestra cliente para su regreso a la capital. Os explico: este país está hecho mierda, con perdón de la expresión Harumi chan.- la aludida asintió dandole la razón.- y es nuestro deber ayudarles si podemos. Y la mejor forma de ayudarles sería limpiar de basura las principales zonas del país.

-¿Co... cómo, Kitsune taichou?- preguntó Doragon, visiblemente confundido

-Pues que toca ir campamento por campamento acabando o capturando a cada maleante que encontremos. Hasta que no quede ni uno. Y luego vaciar el puerto de la capital.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando la intención del uzumaki. Acabar con miles de bandidos y liberar un país. Ellos solos. Debía de estar bromeando. Pero Naruto jamás bromearía con algo así. Sasame se dirigió a Naruto.

-¿Harías eso, Naruto kun?- preguntó, visiblemente afectada. Si alguien podía hacerlo, era él.

-Alguien me dijo hace poco que "si los que queremos ayudar no hacemos nada, todo seguirá igual".- contestó sagazmente el ojiazul, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Sasame.

-Cu... Cuenta conmigo, Naruto kun.- sentenció la fuuma. Seguiría a ese hombre hasta el mismísimo infierno.

-Y con nosotros, Kitsune taichou.- contestó Saru, mientras el resto asentía. Al fondo, la hija del señor feudal contemplaba todo estupefacta. ¿Era un milagro?- Bien, ¿cómo lo haremos? Porque tardaríamos meses, son muchísimos...

-Te olvidas de que tú y yo también somos muchísimos, Saru. Y así de paso puedo ensayar mi nuevo modo de organizar mis clones, debería de ser pan comido teniendo en cuenta que son en su mayoría gentuza sin entrenamiento ninja.- contestó Naruto, para luego convocar un centenar de clones a su espalda, para gran asombro de Harumi y Sasame, que no estaban acostumbradas a ver al rubio usando su técnica favorita.- bien, este será el plan. Mis clones, Sasame, Hebi y Usagi al medio rural, Saru y Doragon a la capital con Harumi. No tardaremos más de la semana que nos asignaron para hacer esta misión, sobre todo cuando nuestro amigo orondo le diga a Hebi donde están los campamentos con los que traficaba con esclavos. Ya sabéis, la mierda llama a la mierda, así que seguro que nos revela dónde viven sus "amigos" después de que Hebi le "atienda".- Hebi sonrió tras su máscara, y el infortunado maleante pareció notarlo, porque se empezó a revolver. Llegaba la parte que mas gustaba a Anko de su trabajo.

-Kitsune taichou, ¿no sería mas útil en el entorno rural? Puedo convocar una treintena de clones fuertes fácilmente.- aportó saru.

-ya lo sé Saru, y por eso tu tienes una misión muy importante en la capital junto a Doragon...

Mientras Doragon y Saru escoltaban a la hija del Daimyo de vuelta con su padre, uno a uno, el resto del escuadrón anbu fue acabando con cada campamento de bandidos del norte y este del país, aprovechándose del rastreo realizado por Hanabi y Sasame para luego aplastarlos con la superioridad numérica que aportaba el uzumaki y las indicaciones de Hebi. Los delincuentes gritaban de horror cuando una marea de ninjas anbu con una mascara kitsune se abalanzaban organizadamente sobre sus líneas, apoyados por una oleada de hambrientas serpientes que les envolvían y aplastaban para luego devorarlos. A los infortunados supervivientes les esperaba Hebi, que conseguía que le contasen todo: depósitos del botín, localización de las personas que secuestraban, dónde estaban los demás campamentos... un poco más y les habría sacado hasta dónde vivieron cuando eran niños. En poco menos de cuatro días, la zona mas conflictiva del pequeño país estaba liberada de maleantes, para jolgorio de los campesinos y de los guardas del daimyo, que vitoreaban a los ninjas cuando pasaban cerca, saltando de rama en rama. Esto sería un problema para los rehenes que las mafias retenían en el puerto, puesto que no dudarían en usarlos como escudos humanos cuando las cosas se pusiesen feas, pero Naruto también pensó en eso: en cuanto llegaron a la capital, Saru y Doragon dejaron a la hija del Daimyo en la seguridad de su casa y procedieron a limpiar el puerto entrando en cada edificio de las bandas a la vez gracias a los guerreros de tinta de Doragon y los clones de Saru. Con la confusión reinante, no fue difícil sacar a los rehenes ilesos y capturar a los principales líderes. Luego, una vez la noticia se había extendido, ya todo fue sobre ruedas: el oprimido pueblo, armado con cuchillos, martillos y demás instrumental rudimentario, se enfrento a las bandas criminales que dominaban los bajos fondos y liberó también la capital y el resto de ciudades, rescatando a sus hijas y mujeres cautivas de los burdeles y recuperando todo lo que les habían robado. Solo les hizo falta creer en alguien para poder luchar. Tras llegar a la mansión del señor feudal con su nueva misión cumplida, Naruto se dirigió hacia el Daimyo, que le miraba con lágrimas de felicidad mientras su hija se preguntaba si su padre podría conseguir que ese héroe fuese su futuro marido. Naruto solo se dedicaba a saborear la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

-Kitsune-taichou, muchísimas gracias por lo que ha hecho... por todo... devolverme a mi hija, ayudar a mi pueblo...

-Daimyo-sama, no tiene porque darlas, es un honor y mi deber ayudarles. Además...- dijo mientras a las afueras de la mansión sus compañeros y algunos clones custodiaban varias carretas llenas a rebosar de armamento, pinturas y objetos valiosos.- este es el botín confiscado a esas bandas de maleantes en el entorno rural. Creo que tendrá suficiente dinero para costear las reparaciones y ayudar a su pueblo. Además, ahora que el puerto esta vacío de indeseables, ya podrán usarlo para sus exportaciones sin tener que pagar tanto a las naciones vecinas.

-No... no sé que decir... no se imagina la falta que nos hacía todo esto... ustedes son un milagro para este país.- balbuceó el Daimyo.- ustedes nos han traído Kibō (esperanza).

La noticia corrió como la pólvora por toda la nación, y el undécimo escuadrón comenzó a ser conocido como "Escuadrón Kibō", para alegría de todos sus integrantes salvo de Anko, que pensaba que era el nombre de uno de esos grupos de autoayuda a los que Kurenai quería llevarla. Y en honor a sus salvadores, el Daimyo montó una gran celebración en el centro de su ciudad, a la que pudo asistir todo el que quisiera demostrar su gratitud a sus salvadores. La comida, así como el alcohol corría libre por las calles, cortesía del material confiscado en los tugurios conquistados a los traficantes de esclavos, mientras los aldeanos bailaban y agasajaban a sus héroes. Saru se encontraba hablando con un grupo de bellas aldeanas, alardeando de su batalla contra el ninja inmortal, hasta que Usagi le interrumpió la charla a grito limpio recriminándole no se que de su falta de disciplina y de llamarla como a una niña pequeña; mientras, Doragon se encontraba en una esquina de la plaza enseñando a dibujar a un grupo de niños; y en la mesa central, rodeada de varias jarras de sake vacías, Hebi acabó conversando con Usagi sobre cómo satisfacer a un hombre en la cama y sus anécdotas sexuales, mientras Usagi escuchaba todo completamente roja y con los ojos como platos y los hombres cercanos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo por una gran hemorragia nasal.

- _La va a pervertir..._ \- pensó Kitsune, mientras observaba todo desde un balcón de la mansión con sus fuertes brazos apoyados en la barandilla. Había sido un día agotador, pero en ese momento era feliz viendo a todas esas personas disfrutar tras tanto tiempo sufriendo.

-Al fin te encuentro...- oyó a su espalda, viendo a Sasame con una amplia sonrisa. La chica había cambiado su ropa de batalla por un elegante kimono amarillo, que resaltaba su esbelta figura y combinaba perfectamente con su cabello color naranja y sus ojos negros.- ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?

-Sasame-chan...-exclamó Naruto con una expresión de felicidad.-Sólo observaba a la gente divertirse. Me gusta verles así.

-Deberías de unirte, has hecho muchísimo por ellos. Eres nuestro héroe.- respondió sasame, llamando la atención de Naruto por haber empleado el término "nuestro".

-Sólo he cumplido con mi deber, Sasame-chan. Esta gente se merecía ayuda.

-Eso no es cierto Naruto-kun, has hecho mucho más. Cualquier otro escuadrón anbu habría cumplido sólo con su misión y se habría ido. Incluso se habrían llevado con ellos el botín confiscado. Tú, en cambio, has liberado un país entero y les has dado un futuro.-Respondió Sasame, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del ojiazul.

-Es que no puedo ver a una persona inocente sufrir... yo de pequeño sufrí mucho sin merecerlo, y desde entonces no puedo soportar ver a nadie así. Quiero alcanzar la paz, y para mí la paz es acabar con estas injusticias. Sé que es imposible, pero si nadie lo intenta, nunca dejará de serlo...

Naruto fijo sus orbes azules en Sasame, que le miraba fijamente y cada vez mas cerca. De forma natural, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, al que ambos respondieron con alegría. Naruto rodeó a Sasame con sus brazos, mientras esta se apoyaba en sus hombros. Cuando se les acabó el aire, ambos se separaron y miraron alrededor, como si no supiesen ni dónde estaban.

-Naruto-kun... sé que somos de paises diferentes, y que tienes dos prometidas esperándote... -Sasame volvió a besar los labios del ninja rubio- pero por esta noche, querría que fueses solo mío.

Naruto la miró a los ojos y la volvió a besar. Por esta noche diría que sí. Por esta noche, podía ser libre.

(Inicio del lemmon)

Naruto mantuvo el beso con la joven Kunoichi mientras la subía a su cintura agarrándola de su trasero, a lo que la pelinaranja respondió envolviéndole con sus piernas. La pareja entró en el cuarto asignado a Naruto por el Daimyo mientras no cortaban el beso, topándose de vez en cuando con algún obstáculo que arrancó las risas de la kunoichi, sobre todo cuando Naruto tropezó con una mesa y ambos acabaron en el suelo, con la chica de ojos negros sobre el ninja rubio.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado como sería hacerlo en el suelo...- dijo Sasame con una sonrisa pícara sin apenas separarse de los labios de su acompañante.

Tomándose su tiempo, la joven kunoichi levantó la camiseta del rubio, revelando unos trabajados abdominales junto a unos fuertes pectorales, incluso mejor de cómo se le imaginaba la pelinaranja. Mordiéndose el labio, la ojinegra lamió alrededor de los pectorales del ojiazul, y procedió a dar un suave beso en su pezón, arrancándole un gemido de placer al rubio. Siguió bajando entre lamidas y besos suaves, hasta que su barbilla topo con el pantalón de su amante.

-Quítate la camiseta.- ordenó la kunoichi mientras se quitaba su kimono, revelando un escultural cuerpo con unos pechos copa C encerrados en un sujetador y tanga de color naranja. La ojinegra restregó su intimidad sobre la de Naruto, que aún con el pantalón puesto ya dejaba notar su tamaño cada vez mas grande. Naruto terminó de quitarse su camiseta y se deleitó con la imagen de sasame mordiéndose el labio mientras se movía sobre él y le miraba con puro deseo.

-Así que te gusta el naranja eh.- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara, para luego darla la vuelta y ponerla de espaldas al suelo con él encima.- A mi también.- añadió, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa, mientras bajaba por el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Besó con detenimiento los pechos a la vez que la desabrochaba con una mano el sostén, masajeando suavemente uno de sus senos y pasando su lengua por el pezón del otro, mientras Sasame gemía con fuerza y miraba al techo extasiada. Naruto era apasionado y autoritario, y eso la estaba excitando aún más. El rubio bajo por el cuerpo de la pelinaranja, acariciando su vientre entre besos, para suavemente bajarle el tanga mientras aprovechaba para masajearla sus redondos glúteos. Cuando hubo quitado la fina prenda y revelado la húmeda entrada de la kunoichi rodeada de una fina capa de pelo naranja, miró a la ojinegra, que le devolvía una mirada cargada de excitación.

-Esto te va a encantar, Sasame-chan.- dijo Naruto mientras se aproximaba a la intimidad de la pelinaranja. Comenzó con un suave beso en la cara interior del muslo de su acompañante, mientras comenzaba a masajear rítmicamente la entrada de la kunoichi con las yemas de sus dedos. Mientras Sasame agarraba con fuerza la alfombra entre gemidos de placer, Naruto pasó su lengua por el mágico botón de la pelinaranja, que solo pudo reaccionar dando un grito de placer. Con un rápido movimiento, la pelinaranja se giró en el suelo, pudiendo llegar al miembro del rubio, que sacó con rapidez de su pantalón.

-Es... aaaahhhh... enorme, Naruto-kun...- Expresó Sasame entre gemidos de placer.

Con avidez, Sasame se introdujo el miembro de Naruto en la boca, consiguiendo abarcar hasta la mitad antes de succionar, obteniendo un gemido del ninja rubio. Pronto, Naruto lamia en círculos el clítoris de la pelinaranja mientras introducía suavemente dos dedos en la húmeda intimidad, palpando la pared interior de la kunoichi en el punto donde sabia que estaba la clave para satisfacerlas, mientras la joven ojinegra succionaba el miembro del rubio con rapidez acompasándose a los ritmos del ojiazul. Las paredes de la húmeda entrada de la ojinegra empezaron a contraerse a medida de que Naruto aumentaba el ritmo, mientras el pene del rubio se inflamaba cada vez mas. Con un fuerte grito amortiguado por la intimidad del otro, ambos ninjas estallaron en un violento orgasmo, derramando Naruto su semilla en la boca de la pelinaranja mientras esta sólo tragaba el espeso y abundante semen del rubio intentando no atragantarse, y Naruto hacia lo propio con los dulces jugos de la kunoichi. Pronto, ambos se separaron ligeramente, mientras Naruto miraba a la kunoichi.

-Esto sólo acaba de empezar.- proclamó Naruto mientras Sasame se ruborizaba levemente al ver el pene del rubio perfectamente preparado. Se aproximó a la pelinaranja, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras enfilaba la entrada.

-Naruto-kun... -dijo Sasame con vergüenza.- ...es mi primera vez... sé amable.

-No te preocupes Sasame-chan.- contestó Naruto mientras la daba un suave beso en los labios.- Te prometo que seré cuidadoso, mi princesa naranja.

Tras ponerse un preservativo, Naruto se aproximó a la húmeda entrada de la pelinaranja e introdujo su pene lentamente, ayudando a la intimidad de su amante a adaptarse al invasor. Sasame gemía con fuerza mientras su lengua luchaba contra la de Naruto en un pasional beso. Pronto, su pene topo con la barrera de la pelinaranja, que dejo escapar un ligero gemido de dolor. Naruto la miró a los ojos y ella asintió, entrando Naruto de un firme empujón mientras la besaba. Las pequeñas lágrimas de la ojinegra revelaron que ya había perdido su inocencia, y Naruto procedió a mantenerse quieto en su interior, permitiendo a su intimidad adaptarse por completo al invasor. Rápidamente, Sasame procedió a moverse hacia adelante y atrás, sintiendo como el dolor daba paso al placer, un placer cada vez más intenso. Naruto comenzó a moverse al compás, introduciendo cada vez más su miembro en la cavidad de la kunoichi, mientras esta gemía sin control. Con un último empujón, el pene de Naruto se introdujo por completo en el útero de Sasame, arrancándola un intenso gemido de placer.

-Na... ahhhhh... Naruto-kuuhhunn... me vengo, ME VENGO.- gritó Sasame, mientras el rubio seguía embistiendo sin piedad. Con un gigantesco gemido, Sasame estalló en el segundo orgasmo de la noche, retorciéndose de placer debajo del rubio mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Naruto la acompañó un tiempo después, gracias al aumento de sensaciones que le produjo la contracción de las paredes vaginales de su amante. Se separó de la kunoichi tras estar un tiempo dentro de ella dandole algunos besos, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya te dije que esto acaba de empezar, Sasame-chan.- dijo Naruto con una mirada de pura lujuria, mientras Sasame abría los ojos como platos al ver el miembro del rubio preparado para un tercer asalto. Definitivamente, Naruto le iba a dar la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Omake: el ataque clones.

Naruto se hallaba inquieto desde que se despertó por la mañana, sentía como si en el interior de su cabeza hubiese algo revolviéndose. En un principio pensó que era el biju legendario, que quería castigarle con una buena migraña, pero cuando lo visitó seguía igual de dormido (y gruñón) que siempre, así que descartó la opción. Luego pensó que podría ser por algo que comió el día anterior, pero lo descartó inmediatamente: sólo había comido ramen de su amado Ichiraku. No merecía la pena vivir si el ramen de ese paraíso en la tierra podía sentarle mal. Siguió rumiando esa sensación durante todo el día, por lo que decidió desquitarse de la mejor manera que sabía: entrenando. Y hoy quería trabajar sus nuevas ideas para coordinarse con sus clones, un proyecto que se le ocurrió durante la guerra ninja y que quería intentar aplicar ahora que ya era chuunin. Escogió un campo de entrenamiento muy aislado, ideal para entrenar sin ser visto, puesto que quería evitar que ojos indiscretos revelasen su idea a los consejeros de la aldea o al consejo gokage y entonces tuviera (más) problemas. Con un grito de **Kage bunshin no jutsu** , una veintena de clones aparecieron a su alrededor. Naruto se extrañó al ver tan pocos, quería convocar medio centenar mínimo. Su kage bunshin estaba casi desarrollado hasta su máximo: podía convocar medio millar de clones de un nivel gennin alto incluso, pero por razones prácticas prefería el máximo de un centenar con un nivel jounin. Y sobre todo, le extrañó la forma en la que le estaban mirando, como con una cierta hostilidad. Normalmente eran obedientes... Apenas pudo reaccionar dando un paso atrás cuando sus propios clones se lanzaron en masa contra el, volviéndose de pronto todo oscuro.

Despertó nuestro héroe rubio atado a uno de los postes del campo de entrenamiento, mientras, delante suyo, una inmensa mesa plegable rodeada de sillas ("¿de dónde han sacado eso?" se preguntó el ojiazul original) se encontraba ocupada por los veinte clones, que le miraban expectantes.

-" _Joder, otra rebelión no…_ "- pensó desesperado el uzumaki, recordando el último secuestro que sufrió a manos de sus copias antes de la guerra, que acabó con el atado y de rehén mientras cuatro clones exaltados exigían un rescate con un megáfono.- ¿Se puede saber que cojones os pasa?

-Veo que te has despertado, llevábamos toda la mañana protestando para que nos dejases salir afuera y hablarlo, y sabíamos que de otra forma no lo harías.- enunció uno de los clones de su izquierda.- bien, queda constituida esta asamblea sindical por los derechos de los clones, clon listo, procede.

-Naruto Uzumaki original.- declaró un clon de su derecha con unas extrañas gafas de media luna.- se te hace saber que el cuerpo clon, formado por todos los clones que has convocado, incluyendo los clones sexys, los que tienes para jugar a cartas y los que limpian tu piso, se ha declarado en huelga por tus constantes abusos y tu actitud tiránica, y ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y constituirte un "consejo negociador" para acordar nuestras reivindicaciones.

-¿Consejo negociador? ¿huelga?¿Y para esto me habéis atacado y atado a un puto poste?- preguntó un furioso uzumaki, mientras intentaba deshacerse de esas ataduras sin éxito.

-No te quejes… el clon iracundo del fondo a la derecha quería formar un comando y secuestrar a Karin para exigirte lo que queremos…- expuso el clon de gafas, mientras otro saludaba con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Sabéis que mi control de chakra es bastante mejor que antes y que os puedo disolver ahora mismo y no convocaros jamás no? ¡soltadme!

-Lo sabemos, y si nos disuelves, te quedarás atado aquí hasta que alguien venga… bajo el sol… sin comida… y la próxima vez que nos convoques, que es cuestión de tiempo, lo volveremos a hacer.

-Maldita sea, ¿que queréis?- preguntó un rendido ojiazul.

-Ejem ejem.- carraspeo otro clon a su izquierda.- Yo, el clon líder de la Unión popular de clones, actúo como portavoz del consejo y reclamo, vistos los nuevos roles que asumiremos en tu nuevo plan de entrenamiento con nosotros, y tu abuso constante de la técnica, que te comprometas a dejar de usarnos como carne de cañón continuamente, salvo que sea imprescindible, y muestres agradecimiento por nuestra ayuda cuando nos desconvoques, y además 2 comidas semanales para nosotros en turnos de 10 clones en el Ichiraku como compensación, a parte de reconocer que los clones de la unión popular somos mejores que los del frente popular.

-¿Unión popular? ¿Frente?-preguntó un confuso Naruto

-¡un momento! Eso no es lo que acordamos.- grito indignado un clon a su derecha.

-Que vais a saber vosotros los del frente popular, ¡disidentes!

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Disidente será tu madre, te vas a enterar!- gritó otro clon de su derecha, levantándose con agresividad, aunque también con un gesto raro que hizo a Naruto pensar " _oh no… el clon afeminado sigue ahí… llevo años intentando eliminarlo…_ ".

-oh, cuidado, el clon de que siempre se ofrece a disfrazarse de mujer con el jutsu sexy nos va a pegar.

De inmediato, el asunto derivó en una batalla campal entre clones, mientras un anonadado Naruto se preguntaba si esto era alguna clase de broma absurda: la mayoría de los clones se golpeaba a puñetazo limpio encima de la mesa, mientras algunos clones forcejeaban abrazados por el suelo intentando estrangularse. Incluso hubo uno que metió un dedo en el ojo a su rival enfrente de Naruto.

-Chicos, Chicooooos, ¡no os peléis, debemos de unirnos contra el enemigo común!- gritó un clon del fondo, el único que no se había peleado junto con un hastiado clon listo.

-¡Tu cállate, clon gordo!- le contestaron varios al unísono.

-¿Clon gordo? Creí que era el clon zurdo.- preguntó avergonzado el Naruto insultado. El ojiazul original puso una mueca de asombro por la estupidez de sus clones: " _son putas copias exactas a mi, ¿Cómo va a ser uno gordo y el resto no?_ "

-Pues deberías de usar tu mano izquierda para comer menos ramen…- le espetó un clon desde el suelo mientras se sobaba su maltrecho ojo.- bueno, por dónde íbamos…

-Tu ibas a pegarme un puñetazo.- le contestó amablemente otro clon, mientras todos se preparaban para reanudar la pelea.

-ALTOOOOO.- gritó Naruto, harto de este bochornoso espectáculo.- Vamos a ver si me aclaro, que quiero acabar con esta estupidez ya: me decís que si cumplo esas reivindicaciones, salvo la última de la unión, ¿dejareis de protestar y me desatareis?

-Exacto.- declaró el clon listo, mientras el resto volvían a los restos de sus asientos quejándose de los golpes.

-pero, ¿para que queréis las invitaciones del Ichiraku? ¡Joder, sois clones, no tenéis metabolismo! ¡Ni tan siquiera hacéis la digestión, podéis saborear todo a través de mi sin necesidad de convocaros!

-No es lo mismo, no sentimos ese calor del caldo, el aroma al freírse, el tacto de los fideos…- declaró con una mirada añorarte el clon gordo.

-Tu si que sabes de eso, panceta…

-¿Sabes? ¡Este panceta te va a dar una paliza que te hará echar de menos cazar al gato Tora!- exclamó el clon mientras todos se preparaban para pelear… de nuevo.

-A ver, ¡no os despistéis!- gritó el uzumaki original, intentando captar la atención del grupo.- si con esto evito otro bochorno como el de hoy, acepto las condiciones. Lo que sea por salir de aquí y terminar con este espectáculo…- declaró rendido, sonriendo los clones de inmediato y procediendo a acercarse el clon listo para desatar al original.

-Eh eh eh, todavía no hemos discutido lo del nuevo vestuario para atraer fans.- gritó un clon entre la maraña de cabelleras rubias. Este, a diferencia del resto, llevaba el pelo lacio, cubriendo con un flequillo uno de sus ojos, y su ropa había cambiado del clásico chandal negro con rebordes naranjas a una especie de yukata blanca de gran escote (" _¿para qué cojones tanto escote? ¿Es que tiene calor todo el año?_ " Se preguntó un desesperado a Naruto) con pantalones negros holgados y un gigantesco, ridículo y completamente disfuncional lazo púrpura a la cintura. Justo cómo…

-Ah si, también queríamos anunciarte que tenemos un problema jefe…- expuso un apurado clon, mientras Naruto contemplaba esa aberración con la mandíbula desencajada y una mueca de puro espanto y deseaba que el teme hubiese acabado el trabajo en El Valle del fin…

* * *

 **Bueno, comentemos rápidamente:**

 **en lo referente a las peleas, soy de los que opina que lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno. No me gustan las peleas de varios capítulos, me parece que el lector pierde el interés, así que procuro hacerlas cortas e intensas, mostrando algo en especial de cada combatiente. Que eso no quita que una de las peleas principales de la trama sea más larga, pero sólo las más importantes. Dudo que Kishi le dedicase dos tomos de manga a la pelea de entrenamiento de Sakura y Naruto contra Kakashi en shippuden.**

 **La pelea entre Naruto y Sasame contra Akuro me gusto mucho, el clan fuuma me parece muy interesante, se nota que a Kishi le gustaba, porque lo desarrollo mucho más que otros principales como el aburame o el de sabaku no Gaara.**

 **Y en cuanto a la liberación del país, no penséis que he puesto a Naruto en modo dios. Es un país pequeño, la mayoría de los bandidos son patanes sin chakra y Naruto ha desarrollado MUCHÍSIMO la técnica de clones, ya la veréis en su máximo esplendor en otro capítulo. Y de paso he podido poner al rubio siendo él mismo y teniendo una alegría con Sasame, quería hacerles un homenaje. Quizás vuelva la pelinaranja, pero sólo para darle celos a cierta ojijade... MUAHAHAHAAAA**

 **Y en cuanto al omake, me quedo un capítulo corto, así que os metí un poco de humor. Me inspiré claramente en rick y morty (la aconsejo, es BUENÍSIMA) y en la vida de Brian, además de en la historia "el clon enamorado", de Asuka02, quería hacer un omake cómico. Duda personal: pongo a Sasuke descubriendo a ese último clon en algún momento? XD**

 **un placer publicar, hasta el jueves!**


	10. El mundo es un pañuelo

Cap9: el mundo es un pañuelo

 **Buenas a todos, hoy un nuevo capítulo más de Kitsune no kibo, y ya van 10 (bueno, 9 más el prólogo :P). 30 favoritos, cerca de 100000 palabras, visitantes de varios países, 24 reviews (los míos aclarando no cuentan XD)... es muchísimo más de lo que me esperaba, muchísimas gracias a todos! Hoy ya estamos a punto de encarar lo bonito de la trama: Sakura está a punto de volver, Naruto está adaptado a su nueva vida, shion se mueve... espero que os guste!**

 **Sp Mis 04:** cierto, está mal redactado, fue un cambio de última hora que salió mal. Básicamente, sustituye el "quien aguanta" por "como aguanto". Fallos del directo, si te fijas falta también un "que" en la última frase de ese mismo párrafo. Gracias por avisar, agradezco los comentarios avisando de estos fallos, lo que sea por mejorar.

 **Gera118:** hola follower incondicional! Pues si, en cierta manera me acordé de esa parte para empezar a escribir la misión, esta obra tendrá mucho de Naruto ayudando cuando teóricamente no quiere o no puede ayudar. No se puede luchar contra la propia naturaleza, ya sabes.

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZÓ EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Shion se despertó alterada en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Su pelo de color rubio suave se pegaba por el sudor a su blanca y tersa piel, mientras sus ojos color violeta vagaban por la habitación buscando alguna anomalía. Había sufrido otra de sus visiones. O pesadillas. Ya no sabía diferenciarlos.

Al principio, se encontraba en una cueva oscura y fría, agotada y tirada en el suelo con la ropa rasgada, mientras los gritos de terror de las personas encerradas allí eran silenciados por la fuerte respiración del ser que se encontraba frente a ella. La simple visión del mismo le revolvía las entrañas: piel pálida y enferma en un cuerpo esquelético, con unas manos y pies inusitadamente grandes, todo en consonancia con una cara terrorífica, con una mandíbula formada por numerosos, alargados e irregularmente dispuestos dientes amarillos y afilados, similares a los de una anguila. Pero sus ojos eran lo peor: esos iris de un naranja oscuro antinatural con una pupila negra como la noche, que la miraban con puro deseo. Intentó identificarlo, pero sólo pudo gritar e intentar zafarse cuando ese ser se puso sobre ella, dispuesto a forzarla. Las palabras no salían de su boca, y pronto notó la oscura influencia del ser nublando su mente, silenciándola, convirtiéndola en un mero títere para satisfacer los deseos más bajos de esa entidad. Todo se volvió oscuro para pasar a otra visión, en ella se encontraba colgando de un gigantesco árbol con unos ojos morados con espirales, envuelta en esa repugnante rama que ya experimentó una vez antes de finalizar la guerra ninja, mientras ese ser de la anterior visión devoraba cuerpos sin vida de otras personas, rodeado de pequeños demonios de iris naranja antinatural y cabello rubio similar al de la sacerdotisa. Pero de pronto todo se apagaba, para sólo oír la voz de una niña que no conocía, pero que sentía cerca, como si se lo estuviese diciendo al oído.

-Tranquila Shion chan. Kitsune nii nos salvará… no tengas miedo.

Y a renglón seguido, Shion sintió una enorme paz y se vio a sí misma, con su vientre hinchado por un embarazo, tomando la mano de un zorro atropomorfo con una herida sangrante en el pecho, cuya sombra representaba nueve colas ondeando al viento, mientras que al otro lado otra figura femenina que no lograba distinguir le daba la otra mano. Y a sus espaldas, los restos destruidos de un gran árbol blanco asomaban entre la bruma, mientras una legión de niños y familias les observaban junto a las nueve bestias con cola.

Recordaba esa visión con fuerza, y no se explicaba que podía significar. Solo podía estar segura de sus sensaciones: de la paz y el amor que sintió cuando la visión finalizaba, de cómo sentía a ese zorro extrañamente familiar. Y de su vientre, que esperaba un hijo, su sueño desde hacia años. Fuese lo que fuese, haría caso a esa voz y lucharía sin temor. Se levantó con decisión tras sus escasas horas de sueño, se vistió con arreglo al cargo que ostentaba y salió del cuarto.

Avanzó por los pasillos del palacio, ahora convertido en un refugio para los ciudadanos del país del demonio que huían de esa misteriosa bestia que destruía pueblo por pueblo. Hombres, mujeres y niños se encontraban en cada rincón, algunos comiendo o hablando con sus seres queridos, otros ayudando en la defensa del último gran reducto del país. Hacia meses, una extraña criatura había comenzado a atacar las poblaciones. Al principio fueron pequeños pueblos, luego comenzó con las grandes poblaciones, siempre sin descanso. Ya fuese de día o de noche, los gritos de terror de sus víctimas alertaban de su presencia, y en poco tiempo la ciudad era abandonada por el resto de la población, que no sabían que hacer contra ese ser, y todo eso sin contar con los ciudadanos que acaban enloqueciendo y uniéndose al demonio como sus siervos, dificultando aún más la lucha.

Shion lo había visto como un gran peligro desde un principio, y reclamado al consejo civil de su país para actuar, pero esos incautos no vieron la desgracia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Incluso había intentado salir en su búsqueda para enfrentarse a él, pero se lo habían impedido utilizando su cargo como líder espiritual del país como pretexto. Si salía a luchar y no volvía, todo estaría perdido. " _Como si no lo estuviese si ese ente devora a toda la población mientras esperamos…_ " pensó Shion, pero tuvo que acatarlo. En algunos momentos la sacerdotisa se sentía culpable: su país era pequeño y débil, por lo que si hubiese accedido a alguno de los matrimonios políticos con algún daimyo de una de las grandes naciones que le sugirió el consejo, quizás ahora su pueblo tendría más fuerzas para resistir. Pero no fue capaz, por más que lo intentó: no quería una vida sin amor. Había sacrificado toda su vida por los demás, por ser la suma sacerdotisa, cargo que no escogió en ningún momento y que la aisló del mundo entero, algunos por devoción religiosa y otros por miedo a sus visiones proféticas, que en numerosas ocasiones vaticinaban la muerte de las personas con las que entablaba contacto. No quería sacrificar lo único que quería de verdad: el amor. Y sólo había una persona en la que pensaba cuando se imaginaba casándose: ese ninja de konoha rubio de ojos azules que conoció hace años y la salvó la vida cuando el demonio Mōryō, ese ser con forma de serpiente de diez cabezas que dio nombre a su país, intentó matarla para arrebatarla su poder. Sólo habían estado juntos una semana, pero conectaron inmediatamente: ambos tuvieron una infancia difícil, ambos tenían un don que les causaba mas dolor que ayuda y ambos querían ayudar al resto de personas. Cuando Naruto llegó a su país, Shion había abandonado toda esperanza y se comportaba de manera cínica y egoísta, deseando rendirse y que todo acabase ya, pero el Uzumaki la había vuelto a hacer creer en un futuro mejor. Y no podía negarlo: se había enamorado perdidamente del rubio. A pesar de ser un poco inocente y torpe, era su héroe, su paladín, aquel que la enseñó a luchar siempre. Lo echaba de menos, cada día, desde que se despertaba hasta que se acostaba sola, pero no podía estar con él: ambos eran de naciones diferentes, y tenían obligaciones que les exigían quedarse separados, todo por el bien de sus respectivos pueblos. Konoha necesitaba a su héroe, y el país del demonio a su suma sacerdotisa. Pero, aún con eso, no podía casarse con nadie más: la simple idea la destrozaba, solo tenía un corazón y era de Naruto Uzumaki.

Pensó que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso ahora, tenía que centrarse en defender a su pueblo. Ese demonio había reducido su pequeño país a las ruinas de la capital, y ahora llamaba a su puerta para reclamar el último bocado. Y debía de enfrentarlo sola: intentaron pedir ayuda, sobre todo a Konoha y a su amado Naruto, pero todos los emisarios eran cazados y devorados sin transmitir la misiva. Ese ser era un depredador y el país del demonio su territorio, aunque Shion ya había ideado una forma de vencerlo. Como demonio que era, solo había dos formas de que se manifestase: o bien poseyendo un cuerpo "secuestrando su alma y silenciándola para usar el resto como un títere", por decirlo de alguna manera; o bien siendo directamente invocado desde el makai. Y en ambos la solución era la misma: un exorcismo que, o bien daría al alma secuestrada el poder suficiente para expulsar al ente y recuperar el control, o bien lo expulsaría directamente si había sido invocado. Se acercó a la puerta del palacio y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su exhausto pueblo.

-Conciudadanos, voy a salir a enfrentarme al demonio.- anunció la suma sacerdotisa.

-Shion sama.- intervino uno de los líderes del grupo de refugiados, un individuo que a pesar de perder a su esposa e hija a manos de la criatura, a pesar de que le encontraron en su casa medio muerto con una puñalada en el vientre, todavía ayudaba a sus congéneres y no se derrumbaba. Una muestra del heroísmo que todavía veía la rubia en el ser humano.- no lo haga, ese ser puede ser demasiado fuerte. Debemos de refugiarnos aquí y esperar ayuda.

-Hatsumoto... ¿por cuánto tiempo quieres esperar? Ese ser ha capturado a familias enteras, y no parará hasta matarnos. No, debo de confiar en mi misma y enfrentarlo. Es la única manera de liberaros a todos.

-Shion sama, déjeme ir en su lugar. Usted debe de guiar a su pueblo.- comentó una de las asistentes de su templo, las cuales se encargaban de intentar aprender los secretos de su cargo para ayudarla en sus quehaceres diarios. Todas ellas mostraban alguna clase de poder premonitorio, aunque fuese mínimo. Y puede que no tuviesen su poder, pero sí que podían emplear los rituales más simples y ofrecer una cierta ayuda contra el makai y sus demonios, o incluso tener alguna visión nítida, como las que tenía la suma sacerdotisa.

-No, Ran... debo ir yo. Hace mucho alguien me enseño a luchar cueste lo que cueste, y por ello no me rendiré. Asume la dirección del templo mientras yo no esté. Pon a esta gente a salvo. Es mi última orden.

Y dicho esto, se colocó su tiara de sacerdotisa, junto con la túnica ceremonial, y ordenó abrir las puertas, comenzando a adentrarse en la ciudad, donde sabía que encontraría a su demoníaco enemigo. Fuera, el cielo era negro y tormentoso, como todo desde que ese ser había llegado al país. La lluvia caía sin cesar, embarrando el suelo y llenando de lodo los cadáveres a medio devorar de los desgraciados que no habían logrado llegar al templo. No tuvo que andar mucho hasta tener compañía.

- **La suma sacerdotisa... al fin te encuentro..**.- pronunció una tétrica voz entre los restos de los edificios

-Ente maligno.- respondió solemnemente la ojivioleta.- muéstrate y afronta tu final. No te tengo miedo.

- **Si insistes...** \- contestó el ente, materializándose entre las sombras justo a unos metros frente de ella.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a acumular la seña de identidad de su poder, esa energía luminosa de color rosáceo, para iniciar el destierro, cuando un rayo iluminó la cara de su enemigo. Shion abrió los ojos con terror. Esa boca. Esos dientes. Esos ojos. Era el ser de su visión. Y ya había leído sobre él, ahora que lo veía de cerca y detenidamente, sin la sensación de puro pánico que tuvo en su visión.

-N... no puede ser... tu ciclo no comenzaba hasta dentro de una década... Kyōfu...

- **Dime suma sacerdotisa... ¿en serio no me tienes miedo?** \- preguntó el demonio mientras su sonrisa se distendía, como la mandíbula de una lamprea. Shion lanzó su ataque con rapidez, y dio comienzo la batalla. La batalla por el futuro de un país. Y puede que del mundo.

* * *

-¿Falta muchooooo?.- preguntó la princesa Kira asomándose desde su carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos, con esa voz chillona que destruía los oídos de los ninjas más entrenados. Su pelo castaño caía sobre sus estrechos hombros, rodeando su cara angulosa de piel clara, con ojos marrones. Su vestido, un elaborado kimono ceremonial de color azul marino, estaba acompañado por un abanico que movía frenéticamente con su delgada mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra se preparaba una uva para degustar.

-Al final del día llegaremos, Kira-sama...- pronunció con un tono de cansancio Saru mientras el resto del escuadrón buscaba contener sus ansias homicidas.- " _cómo desearía matarla_ "- pensó el joven Sarutobi.

Al escuadrón Kibō le habían asignado la escolta de la caprichosa y engreída hija del daimyo del país del fuego de camino a su enlace con el hijo del daimyo del país del colmillo, un enlace político que aseguraría grandes ingresos y rutas comerciales a la nación, además de un buen y permanente dolor de cabeza al desafortunado prometido, por lo que el Hokage, a petición expresa del Daimyo, había asignado al afamado escuadrón a la escolta de tan importante persona. El escuadrón Kibō sufrió los lamentos, quejidos y caprichos de la joven durante cuatro días, además de sus reiteradas insinuaciones a su capitán, y por poco provoca un magnicidio por las celosas Hebi y Usagi. Todos ya estaban deseando llegar a su destino para huir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Por Kami-sama, no me alisté para esto...- se lamentó Usagi junto a Saru y Hebi, a una distancia segura de la caravana.- creo que es la peor misión que nos han asignado.

-¿Peor que la del país de los vegetales?- preguntó Hebi.

Lo cierto es que esa misión fue muy complicada: el escuadrón Kibō tenía como misión descubrir a un grupo rebelde dentro del país y proceder a su detención. Pero al final resultó que ese grupo rebelde en realidad era el bando legal, liderado por la hija del difunto Daimyo, que se había levantado en armas contra el jefe militar golpista que había tomado el poder por la fuerza y que tiranizaba a su gente. Tras decidir ayudarles, habían repuesto en el poder a la legítima Daimyo y acabado con las fuerzas traidoras, pacificando el país y salvando a su gente. Incluso Kitsune tuvo que rechazar educadamente las múltiples ofertas de matrimonio de la flamante daimyo, que se había enamorado perdidamente de él, y que actualmente volvía loco a Kakashi solicitando que retirase a Naruto del servicio para poder desposarse. Kakashi las desviaba al cajón creado exclusivamente para esas propuestas, junto a las de la hija del daimyo del país de los acantilados y otras tantas hijas de nobles adinerados.

-Mucho más... como mucho se compara con esa misión del país del té.- aportó Saru.

Todos recordaban esa difícil misión: en el país del té, una oleada de misteriosos asesinatos rituales habían provocado la contratación del escuadrón para investigar, sobre todo por si estaban relacionados con la secta de los hijos del dios árbol, que ya habían atentado en numerosas ocasiones contra las principales ciudades de varios paises y que no había manera de exterminar. Era como si fuesen interminables y estuviesen en todas partes. Tras indagar en el país, el escuadrón Kibō había descubierto una antigua secta que había conseguido convocar una especie de entidad demoníaca primigenia, que amenazaba con destruir el país entero y alimentarse de las almas de la población. Tras un intenso combate, Kitsune había conseguido sellarlo gracias a sus nociones de fuinjutsu uzumaki, que resultaron ser sumamente efectivas contra esa clase de seres, y ahora el demonio se encontraba prisionero en las profundidades de konoha, fuertemente custodiado. En el país del té ya se conocía a los miembros del escuadrón como "cazademonios", y la población les había mostrado su agradecimiento con una impresionante celebración.

-Qué dices... ¿Te has olvidado de la ultima que tuvimos en el país del colmillo, Saru kun?- preguntó Usagi a Saru mientras le agarraba con dulzura su brazo izquierdo con ambas manos, apretándolo contra su pecho y arrancando un gran rubor al joven Sarutobi.

Esa misión también fue difícil, había que reconocerlo: una misión de escolta del daimyo se había transformado en una intensa batalla contra un grupo de golpistas liderados por el malévolo hermano pequeño del Daimyo, que deseaba hacerse con el poder. Tras vencerlos con dificultad, puesto que el enemigo había contratado varios ninjas de rango S para realizar el trabajo, el escuadrón había destapado las actividades delictivas del hermano del daimyo, un inmenso imperio criminal basado en la trata de blancas que pensaba extender internacionalmente una vez llegase al poder. Kitsune, que aborrecía con toda su alma esas prácticas, había dado su escarmiento al malvado, y se lo había entregado a las familias de las víctimas de su depravación para que aplicasen su justicia. El pueblo en general, y su daimyo en particular, habían expresado su agradecimiento al escuadrón Kibō, y desde entonces tenían residencias permanentes en la capital por si querían volver a visitarlos algún día. Aunque, para Naruto, el momento mas difícil fue separar a una bebida Hanabi de un aún más bebido Konohamaru antes de que las hormonas acabasen controlándolos y se comiesen el uno al otro, todo ello mientras Anko le reclamaba a su "Foxi kun" que no arruinase la primera vez de esos dos tortolitos y Sai lo dibujaba todo para inmortalizar el momento. El cuadro (similar al cuadro de la última cena pero en versión pelea de bar con Naruto gritando desesperado en medio), colgaba en el hall de la casa del pelinegro, y arrancaba grandes carcajadas a Ino cada vez que lo veía.

Realmente, el escuadrón Kibō había cumplido un sinfín de misiones en su corta vida. Su día a día se resumía en cumplir misiones, celebrar el éxito, volver a konoha y pedir casi de inmediato una nueva misión, todos liderados por el ejemplo de su adorado capitán, que, a pesar de llevarlos a veces al límite de su aguante, también les hacía llenarse de orgullo. Ayudaban a los débiles, protegían al indefenso... y les pagaban generosamente por ello. Sin contar que su fama se extendía como la pólvora por todo el continente: todos querían contar con el escuadrón Kibō, aunque a veces provocase tener que escoltar a mimadas nobles, como ahora ocurría... Al menos en esta misión no habían tenido demasiada acción, era como unas vacaciones con una mala y pesada compañía.

Al otro extremo de la caravana, la joven hija del Daimyo redoblaba su asalto a cierto ninja rubio.

-Kitsune-kun, cuando lleguemos me ayudarás a instalarme en mi cuarto.- proclamó con autoridad la noble, mientras al fondo Naruto podía distinguir el fuego en los ojos de las dos féminas del grupo.

-Kira-sama, me temo que no podré acompañarla. Solo tengo un corazón que perder, y me temo que el vuestro pertenece al futuro Daimyo del país del colmillo.- contestó galantemente el ninja ojiazul. Esta chica estaba exigiendo sus mejores excusas educadas para evitar que le usase como un juguete sexual y provocase un incidente internacional.

-Eso se puede arreglar...- dejó caer la noble mimada, mientras se comía con los ojos a kitsune.

-Pensadlo bien, Kira-sama. Vuestro enlace asegurará el bienestar a miles de personas, seréis una heroína. Dudo que queráis ponerlo en riesgo por alguien como yo. Sin contar que vuestro padre me encargó llevaros sana y SALVA con vuestro atractivo prometido, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.- repuso el ojiazul mientras ofrecía una suave reverencia que parecía calmar a la joven, al menos momentáneamente.

-Me tienes que decir cómo lo haces...- le expresó en voz baja Doragon, francamente sorprendido por la persuasión que era capaz de desplegar su capitán con el género femenino.

-¿El qué?- contestó Kitsune con inocencia

-Hablar con ellas y entenderlas con facilidad. En ninguno de mis libros lo explican...

-Esto no se aprende en los libros Doragon, solamente tienes que dejarlo salir e intentar ponerte en el lugar de la chica. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes algún problema con Ino? -inquirió Naruto, preocupado por su amigo.

-No es exactamente un problema... estamos bien, y con ella estoy muy a gusto. Pero no sé si ella lo está conmigo...- contestó Doragon mientras miraba al suelo con duda tras su máscara.

-Eso es una tontería, ella te quiere muchísimo. ¿Por qué crees que no es así?

-Es que yo quiero avanzar en mi relación con ella, demostrarla lo mucho que la quiero, así que le pedí que se fuese a vivir conmigo. Pero ella se puso rara y me dijo que no... y no sé por qué, en mis libros pone que ofrecer a tu pareja vivir contigo es una muestra de amor.

-Rara eh... creo que ya se lo que pasa...- dijo Naruto mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al mentón.- Sai, ella no estaba rara, estaba nerviosa. Esas ofertas en una relación a veces asustan a la otra persona. No es que no te quiera, es que ella siente que todo es demasiado rápido.

-¿Demasiado rápido? Creía que ellas querían estos detalles...

-Si y no. Son mujeres Sai, no son una ciencia exacta. Pero si lo que quieres es que se vaya a vivir contigo, yo lo haría poco a poco: ofrécela quedarse a dormir algunos días contigo, tu haz lo mismo en su casa, id dejando cosas vuestras en la casa del otro... así será ella misma la que viva contigo sin que tú se lo pidas.

-No... no se me había ocurrido.- contestó Sai, sinceramente sorprendido, mientras apuntaba todo en una libreta.- gracias, Naruto-kun. ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de estos temas? Cuando nos conocimos no sabías ni que las chicas iban al baño también...

-Bueno, aprendí tarde pero rápido.- repuso Naruto con una gran carcajada.- realmente, tuve dos magníficos maestros. -En el interior de Naruto, cierto Zorro legendario abrió un ojo dentro de su undécima siesta y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, mientras en un lugar mejor cierto sannin peliblanco brindaba con sake por su pupilo entre sonoras carcajadas. Su alumno era un auténtico Casanova, y más por méritos propios que por su ayuda, aunque no se lo fuesen a reconocer.

Mientras conversaban, una gigantesca explosión en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba el camino puso en alerta al escuadrón Kibō, así como a los guardas de la caravana. Los ninjas se reagruparon con rapidez alrededor del carruaje de su cliente.

-Kitsune-taichou, la explosión venia del fondo del bosque, y creo que hay mas.- expuso Saru, mientras en lo profundo del bosque se oían otras explosiones mas pequeñas, así como el entrechocar del metal.

-Lo sé, Saru. Bien, hebi y Usagi, quedaros aquí bajo el mando de Doragon escoltando la caravana. Saru y yo iremos a investigar.

-¡Ah no!- exclamó la joven noble.- Kitsune-kun, no vayas, podría pasarte algo. No quiero que te pase nada, envía a las dos de los implantes...- ordenó la joven noble con desdén mientras Hebi y Usagi hacían amago de desenfundar sus ninjatos

-Tranquila, Kira-sama. Debemos de investigar, no quiero que nadie te ponga en riesgo. Estaremos aquí en nada.- repuso el rubio con dulzura, para luego marchar con Saru a la zona en conflicto.

* * *

Sakura llego a la entrada del pueblo sola, andando tranquilamente. Agradecía poder dar estos ligeros paseos, con un clima tan agradable, disfrutando de los últimos meses de un viaje que había mejorado muchísimo desde su conversación sobre sus sentimientos con Sasuke. Desde entonces, ambos habían planteado el viaje como una oportunidad para conocerse como amigos, estando ambos bastante cómodos con su nueva relación. Lo cierto es que ambos nunca se habían amado de verdad, sólo guardaban entre sí el sincero afecto que une a dos amigos desde la infancia. Normalmente solían ir juntos a estos lugares, pero habían decidido separarse tras recibir la kunoichi la noticia de que en ese pueblo se encontraba una mujer de parto, y que este se estaba complicando. Sasuke se había quedado investigando una especie de corteza blanca de madera, un resto del árbol del Tsukuyomi, del que emanaba una enorme cantidad de chakra tóxico, mientras ella atendía a la mujer en su casa. A Sakura le hubiese gustado investigar junto a Sasuke, combatir ese chakra tóxico era un claro reto para una kunoichi médico, sobre todo para una que no había fracasado jamás a la hora de encontrar antídotos para cualquier sustancia. Por ello, esperaba acabar rápido y volver.

Tras llegar a la aldea, la pelirrosada fue conducida con rapidez a la casa donde la mujer del parto difícil luchaba por traer a su vástago al mundo. Normalmente habría sido una situación difícil para cualquier ninja médico, pero ella era la aprendiz de tsunade, y llevaba más de un año trabajando a tiempo completo como médico en esta clase de entornos. A costa de oxidarse en su entrenamiento shinobi, la ojijade se había convertido (aún más) en una auténtica referencia en el mundo médico. Atendió el parto de manera profesional, aplicando sus conocimientos de medicina sin chakra adquiridos con Tsunade (recordando sobre todo guardar una higiene adecuada, clave en esta clase de operaciones) y empleando únicamente el chakra médico para evitar hemorragias internas de manera preventiva, demostrando un gran control sobre la materia. Según Sakura, esa forma de atender el parto debería de ser la que utilizasen los practicantes y comadronas civiles, pero no les podía culpar, les faltaba todo: financiación, material de estudio especializado, preparación... Tras cerrar la herida con algunos puntos, reduciendo la cicatriz al mínimo, Sakura suspiró ante el trabajo bien hecho, ahora la madre y su hijo descansaban tranquilos en su hogar, mientras el emocionado marido y padre no paraba de agradecer a la kunoichi su ayuda y esta, aún sabiendo que sin su asistencia la madre habría muerto seguramente, evitaba darle la razón por humildad. No era falsa humildad, es que consideraba que era su deber y no lo hacía por halagos, sino por ayudar a la gente, y esa era recompensa suficiente. Sakura habría vuelto con Sasuke para investigar ese chakra extraño de inmediato, pero la experiencia aconsejaba permanecer cerca de la embarazada un par de horas, para asegurarse de que no surgiesen complicaciones. Así que Sakura, acompañada de la hija mayor del matrimonio, una preciosa e inquieta niña de unos seis años de pelo rubio y ojos azules que le recordó (como tantas cosas...) a cierto ninja cabezahueca, había decidido salir a conocer un poco el pueblo.

Se trataba de un pueblo de tamaño mediano, con algunos edificios de piedra entre las cabañas de madera y algunas infraestructuras básicas, como fuentes o caminos adoquinados. Sakura habría deseado que allí hubiese un puesto de primeros auxilios, pero konoha no se había esforzado mucho en eso durante el gobierno de los anteriores kages, aunque Sakura pretendía cambiar eso y hablar con el hokage en cuanto volviese. Ese día el pueblo se encontraba bastante animado, puesto que en la plaza central se celebraba un mercadillo artesanal. La ojijade fue al lugar acompañada por la niña, que se encontraba emocionada por enseñar a su nueva amiga ese lugar. Al llegar, Sakura se fijó en diversos puestos ambulantes de mercaderes, dispuestos en un círculo alrededor del centro de la plaza mientras los clientes los recorrían entre música y amenas charlas. A la pelirrosada, sin embargo, le llamó la atención el tenderete central. Se trataba de un teatro de marionetas en un puesto grande pero modesto, con numerosos niños dispuestos alrededor en semicírculo riendo con cada ocurrencia y escuchando con atención la historia. En ella, una marioneta con la cara blanca con forma de zorro, una armadura rudimentaria y una katana de papel en sus diminutos brazos se enfrentaba a un extraño ser formado por varias marionetas marrones unidas, simbolizando a una especie de monstruo mitológico. Varios titiriteros empleaban pequeñas cantidades de pólvora para hacer los efectos de la batalla, mientras otro de ellos narraba la historia: se trataba de una batalla de un extraño héroe, el gran kitsune no Kibō, protector del indefenso, que llegó a un país entre olas y rocas para salvar a la princesa de manos de un terrible monstruo de mil cabezas. Sakura se rió internamente de lo inverosímil de la historia, sobre todo por eso de salvar un país el sólo. Era una preciosa historia para quién no conoce a un héroe de forma cotidiana, pero para Sakura no había mayor héroe que Naruto Uzumaki, y su vida daba para historias mucho mejores que esa extraña fábula. La niña que la acompañaba se dirigió a ella.

-Esa es una de las aventuras de Kitsune-kun.- aportó la niña a su acompañante.- es mi héroe, de mayor quiero ser como él. He visto esta historia ya tres veces y me encanta, ¿Sabes que salvó a un país entero de los malos y la princesa se enamoró de el?

-¿Y cómo es que tiene cabeza de zorro?- preguntó Sakura, enternecida por la mirada de sincera admiración que la niña dirigía a la estatua.

-Es su máscara, es como la cara de Kurama-sama, el kitsune de nueve colas. Mola mucho, aunque yo prefiero la de Matatabi-sama, mi tou-chan me la compró en mi cumpleaños.- contestó sonriente la niña.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía. Ella conocía al jinchuriki de ese kitsune legendario, y sabía lo que había sufrido por llevarle dentro. Era muy irónico que ahora kurama, junto al resto de bijus, fuesen objeto de admiración por la población, y que incluso sus caretas se popularizasen tanto como para que una especie de ángel ninja mitológico la llevase en sus misiones. Y todo se debía a su añorado pelirrubio. Su sol. Ese ninja que nunca se daba por vencido.

Una fuerte explosión al otro lado de la plaza la despertó de sus pensamientos, levantándola del suelo y tirándola de espaldas. A su lado, la niña pequeña lloraba asustada tapándose los oídos, mientras los aldeanos agarraban a los niños y huían despavoridos entre gritos de terror. Delante de Sakura, un individuo, que identificó como uno de los vendedores ambulantes de la plaza, golpeaba con un garrote a una mujer en la cabeza, para luego prepararse para ir a por su hijo. La ojijade reaccionó con rapidez, saltando y dando un potente puñetazo a su rival, evitando así que agrediese al niño, mientras un sonoro "CRACK" revelaba que su enemigo había muerto con su columna partida en dos. Sakura aplicó con rapidez los primeros auxilios a la mujer, mientras a su alrededor se sucedían las explosiones y los combates entre la guardia del pueblo y los asaltantes. Se enfrentó a otro enemigo que le atacaba de frente con una espada rudimentaria, esquivando un tajo vertical y pateándole en la parte de detrás de las rodillas, haciéndole caer al suelo, para luego reventarlo con una patada descendente. Lanzó una serie de patadas y puñetazos contra un grupo de asaltantes cercanos, que no parecían querer retroceder a pesar de la masacre que estaba sembrando la pelirrosa, que ya llevaba más muertes en su haber que el resto de la guardia del pueblo junta. Eran como fanáticos, no tenían miedo a nada, sólo buscaban matar a cualquier precio. Sakura se giró tras acabar con otro asaltante, y vio como un sectario se lanzaba sobre la niña rubia que la acompañaba

-¡Por el dios árbol!- gritó el demente, mientras saltaba a por su víctima con varias notas explosivas encendidas, en un claro ataque suicida.

Sakura saltó hacia la niña, dispuesta a interponer su cuerpo con el de la joven y activar su Byakugou no in para evitar la muerte de la infante, aunque a esa distancia ni el sello de la fuerza de un centenar la salvaría de la muerte, pero era lo único que podía hacer al haberse olvidado estúpidamente los shuriken en el campamento y no poder eliminar a su rival a distancia sin apartarlo de la niña. Llegó de un salto y abrazo a la niña, mientras el enemigo se aproximaba, y Sakura sólo pudo lamentarse de su error de principiante mientras abrazaba a la niña y la imagen de cierto rubio se cruzaba por su mente. " _Lo siento, Naruto..."_

Un potente **doton: chijo keji (jaula de tierra)** resonó en la plaza, seguido de el ruido amortiguado de la explosión de su asaltante. Sakura se dio la vuelta y, tras una especie de habitáculo humeante de roca donde descansaba el reventado cuerpo sin vida del suicida, vio a su salvador. El susodicho la observaba en cuclillas con las palmas de sus manos posadas en el suelo, vestido con el equipamiento anbu tradicional. Al levantarse, Sakura pudo apreciar que era un ninja muy alto, sus brazos eran musculosos, aunque uno de ellos estaba vendado y llevaba el tatuaje del cuerpo anbu en su brazo izquierdo, lo que le daba un toque peligroso que a Sakura le pareció irresistible. Y lo que más le llamó la atención fue su máscara: una máscara anbu blanca de un zorro, con sus detalles en un naranja muy vivo, que tapaba un pelo rubio largo. De fondo, otro anbu de pelo castaño y complexión ligeramente menor que la del kitsune, vestido con una mascara anbu de mono con detalles marrones y el equipamiento normal del cuerpo, salvo por una bufanda verde oscura, acababa con tres enemigos con su bastón bo, que sólo podían atacarle a ciegas debido a su rapidez y habilidad. Sakura se quedó sin palabras mientras su salvador anbu le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ignorando la batalla cercana como si no fuese con él, como si sólo existiese ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, o quizás horas, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro, revelando pura electricidad entre la pelirrosa y su misterioso y atractivo salvador. Sakura veía en él fuego, pasión, sincera preocupación por ella. Se quedaron así unos segundos, con sus manos en contacto, hasta que el otro anbu habló.

-Kitsune-taichou, hemos acabado con los asaltantes. Deberíamos volver a la caravana.- informó con profesionalidad el anbu de la máscara de mono, recibiendo de vuelta el asentimiento del anbu líder. Sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez, antes de que ambos ninja desapareciesen en un sunshin de fuego, dejando a la pelirrosa con la niña y los aliviados aldeanos, que celebraban haber sobrevivido y sido salvados por el legendario ninja.

-¿Lo viste? ¡ERA KITSUNE NO KIBŌ, Y LE ACOMPAÑABA SARU! ¡Es genial, seguro que Hebi, Usagi y Doragon están cerca! Y encima es muy grande y guapo.- exclamó la niña, con un tono de pura emoción.

-Sí que lo es...- respondió la pelirrosa, perdida todavía en ese cruce de miradas que tuvo con su salvador.- " _y no se porqué, pero esa forma de mirarme me resulta familiar..._ "

* * *

-¿Estás bien jefe? El mundo es un pañuelo...- comentó Saru para romper el hielo, tras unos minutos alejándose del pueblo del ataque en un tenso silencio.

-Si, estoy bien. Sólo es que no me lo esperaba...- contestó Kitsune con un tono duro.- No llevaba shuriken y estaba sola, no me puedo creer que haya descuidado su entrenamiento tanto... casi la mata ese bastardo... " _Y eso es lo que más me preocupa… sólo pude pensar en salvarla, nada más_ "

-No se preocupe jefe, Sakura-san es fuerte, y seguro que Sasuke andaba cerca...

-No, Sasuke no estaba cerca. Sabe suprimir su chakra bien, pero yo lo puedo distinguir aún así por mi modo sabio: se estaba aproximando desde fuera del pueblo, no hubiese llegado a tiempo ni con su rinnegan...- sostuvo Naruto.- Como novio de Sakura, lo mínimo que se le podría pedir sería mantenerla a salvo... " _y hacerla feliz ya puestos... y creo que no alcanza ninguna..._ "

-No te comas la cabeza Naruto-nii, ya deberías de haberlo superado. Al fin y al cabo has tenido mil novias desde que se fue... ¿qué me dices de esa tremenda morena de Suna con la que te pillaron en el parque durante el festival de primavera? ¿O esa pelirroja de la orquesta que rechazaba a los ninjas a docenas hasta que llegaste tú? Estás por encima de todo esto...-expuso Saru, intentando aliviar a su amigo.

-No es tan fácil, Konohamaru...

-¡Si que lo es! Yo desearía estar en tu pellejo, incluso a pesar de las consecuencias, como esa cicatriz de un tajo de katana que te dejó ese ninja de kumo, ¿Qué hiciste con su hija para que se cabrease tanto contigo, por cierto?

-Sólo lo que ella me pidió.- repuso el rubio con una media sonrisa bajo su máscara mientras saltaba otra rama.- no me siento mal porque nos pillase, yo sólo tengo una regla: mientras la respete y no rompa una pareja o una familia, todo vale. Hablando de esto último... últimamente estas muy cariñoso con Hanabi ¿no?

-Emmm, bueno jefe... sólo somos amigos... y eso...- contestó tímidamente Saru, pero la mirada de Kitsune le obligó a hablar más.- Aunque desde que estaba en la academia era la chica inalcanzable para todos, tenerla tan cerca... solo pienso en ella cuando no estamos de misión... y cuando lo estamos también...

-¿Y moegi?- preguntó Naruto con un tono serio.

-Ahí está el problema... Moegi siempre ha estado conmigo, ayudándome y preocupándose por mí... y sé que me quiere, me ha pedido salir un par de veces... quiero quererla, pero no sé qué hacer... sin contar que, aunque Hanabi y yo seamos miembros del mismo equipo, sigue siendo la hija favorita de Hiashi Hyuuga, jamás permitiría lo nuestro, el clan Sarutobi solo podría aportar un apellido ilustre y ellos ya lo tienen...

Naruto se detuvo y se giró hacia su amigo.

-Konohamaru, acepta un consejo de tu hermano mayor en todo menos en la sangre: déjate de estupideces. Sobre Moegi: no intentes forzar el amor. Entiendo que estés agradecido por lo que hace por ti, pero si quieres quererla y no puedes es porque no la quieres como una novia, sino como una amiga. Y no es algo malo, hay muchas formas de amar Konohamaru. Díselo, déjale claro tus sentimientos, a la larga te lo agradecerá. Y sobre Hanabi... ¿has pensado que a lo mejor la quieres como algo más que una amiga y por eso sólo piensas en ella?

-Pero... ¿Y lo de Hiashi?

-Déjate de chorradas y excusas y ve a por ella, que todavía va a parecer que tienes miedo. Que nada ni nadie te diga que no. Haz al mundo entero tu enemigo si es necesario, pero que el miedo al fracaso no decida por ti. El no de ella ya lo tienes sin hablar, el si en cambio... puede llegar si eres valiente.- proclamó el ojiazul con seriedad, mientras su amigo miraba al suelo y asentía.

-Lo haré jefe... tienes razón. Sería cómico que acabásemos siendo familia de verdad eh.- contestó el Sarutobi entre risas, sin percatarse de lo serio que se puso el semblante del Uzumaki al nombrar a su prometida de ojos perlados.- Por cierto, cambiando de tema, no sabía que eras afín a la tierra como yo, ¿Tienes triple afinidad?

-¿Triple afinidad? Sólo fue una técnica de tierra, es común que ninjas no afines sepan trucos sencillos de otras naturalezas...- contestó el uzumaki a la defensiva mientras maldecía mentalmente su falta de cuidado. Pero su cuerpo se había movido solo, era la única forma de asegurarse de que Sakura no sufriese el mas mínimo daño.

-Naruto nii, la jaula de tierra no es un jutsu simple, creo que tiene un rango B, casi A. Hazte la prueba del papel y lo verás.

-Bueno, ya veré... de mientras mantén el secreto por favor... lo último que me hace falta son más pruebas del puto consejo gokage...-Concluyó el rubio, mientras Konohamaru asentía. Sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en él.- Bien, vamos ya con el grupo, que quiero librarme de la niñata antes de que intente violarme por la noche... otra vez…

Ambos anbu continuaron su trayecto, pero Kitsune no podía dejar de pensar en el dilema de su amigo. No por lo complicado, la solución estaba clara, sino por la suerte que tenía de hallarse en esa situación y no en la suya. " _Ojalá estuviese en tu situación, konohamaru..._ "

* * *

-Kaa chan…- pronunció entre lloros un niño de pelo y ojos negros de unos cuatro años en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Su ropa, compuesta por una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos azul marino, se encontraba embarrada, asomando un fuerte rasponazo en la rodilla derecha.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi niñito?- preguntó con dulzura una bellísima mujer de ojos y pelo negros, piel clara y figura delgada y estilizada, vestida con un cómodo vestido azul marino y un delantal.- ¿Te has hecho daño jugando con tus amigos en el parque?

El niño sólo asintió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, arrancándole una sonrisa tierna a la mujer, que se acercó a él con dulzura y lo cargó en sus brazos, para luego depositarlo en una silla de la cocina. Regaló otra preciosa sonrisa a su hijo y comenzó a limpiar la herida, mientras este contemplaba a su madre con esos ojos negros bien abiertos y brillantes. Su madre era un ángel, y siempre le protegía y le regalaba esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, y más ahora que los rayos de sol del mediodía iluminaban su rostro y resaltaban sus facciones, por ella sentía ese amor que un hijo expresaba por su madre de una forma total. Su madre, de mientras, sentía un profundo amor por sus dos vástagos, y sabía perfectamente que ambos eran diferentes pero a la vez perfectos. Uno era víctima de sus difíciles tiempos, y se había vuelto un infante fuerte y decidido, aunque con un enorme corazón y un deseo irrefrenable de defender la aldea y a sus seres queridos. El otro era dulce y tierno, un pequeño tesoro que no tenía miedo de expresar lo que sentía y que iluminaba la casa con esa sonrisa suya tan bonita, sin contar lo que enternecía a su madre ver la profunda admiración que este sentía por su hermano.

-Dime tesoro, ¿te caíste?- preguntó la ojinegra al infante sin quitar su sonrisa.

-S… Si…- dijo un avergonzado pelinegro, mientras lanzaba algún sollozo ya calmado por la sonrisa de su madre.- Quería… quería hacer lo que hace nii san… eso de saltar por los árboles…

-Cariño… todavía eres muy joven, ya podrás hacerlo. Ahora sólo dedícate a divertirte con los demás niños, que ya he visto que esa niña rubia y esa niña pelirrosa no te quitan ojo.- le contestó con una sonrisa aún mayor la mujer, mientras el niño se sonrojaba ligeramente.- ya está listo, un besito para la herida.- declaró la madre mientras daba un suave beso a la tirita que había puesto en la herida.- y otro para mí Sasuke.- finalizó mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo menor, que la miraba con ojos de admiración y una dulce sonrisa. Su kaa chan era genial.

-Deja de meterle ideas estúpidas en la cabeza Mikoto.- pronunció una fuerte voz desde la entrada de la cocina . Ambos uchiha se giraron para contemplar a un hombre de fuerte complexión vestido con una Yukata negra con un abanico rojo y blanco a la espalda. Su cabello, negro con algunas canas, resaltaba sobre su rostro adusto de piel algo pálida, marcada por dos marcas de ojeras permanentes que había heredado su primogénito.- Sasuke.- expuso con un tono serio que no admitía réplica, como siempre.- si quieres ser un uchiha, debes de fijarte en tu hermano y hacer lo que hace él cuanto antes. Si quieres ser un buen ninja, espero que controles esos saltos en una semana.

-Fugaku…- contestó Mikoto, con una mueca de ira contenida, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba el cabello de su hijo para transmitirle amor y confianza.- sólo tiene cuatro años, déjale tener una infancia…

-¿Alguien te ha preguntado? Tus cuidados y mimos le volverán un hombre débil, una vergüenza para el clan. Los hijos del líder de la policia militar de konoha deben de ser los mejores uchiha, como lo va a ser Itachi. Más te vale tenerlo claro si no quieres que te lo repita esta noche.- concluyó con un tono amenazador el patriarca uchiha.

Mikoto se acarició inconscientemente la mejilla derecha, el lugar donde recibió una bofetada de Fugaku hace unos días. La llenaba de rabia no poder contestar a su "esposo" como lo debía de hacer una descendiente directa del gran Uchiha madara, pero como líder del clan le debía respeto y sumisión… todo por esa ley ridícula que no permitía a una mujer acceder a la dirección del clan. Sasuke contempló a ambos progenitores con confusión, sin entender a que se referían. De pronto, todo se volvió negro y la escena cambió, encontrándose el joven uchiha, con ya unos ocho años de edad cumplidos, tirado en el salón, destrozado mentalmente tras sufrir el Tsukuyomi al que su hermano le había sometido, un genjutsu de pesadilla donde le obligó a ver cada muerte de su clan, incluyendo sus amigos, tíos, primos… para luego finalizar con la muerte de sus padres, viendo cómo la katana de su hermano los degollaba sin contemplaciones. Intentó levantar su cabeza del charco de saliva y lágrimas que él mismo había generado, mientras el uchiha mayor se aproximaba a él con ese gesto adusto tan parecido al de su padre.

-Ódiame si quieres vivir… y cuando tengas estos ojos.- dijo Itachi mostrando una pupila con forma de shuriken de cuatro puntas.- búscame.

Y acto seguido desapareció en un sunshin, dejando a un traumatizado Sasuke en el suelo. Mientras la consciencia le iba abandonando, sólo pudo contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de su bella madre, que reposaba en el suelo con una mueca de tristeza en su ahora inerte rostro. Intentó arrastrarse hacia ella entre lágrimas.

-Kaa chan…

Sasuke se despertó en la soledad de su tienda, sudando y con el corazón acelerado, intentando aclimatarse tras esa pesadilla. Hacía tiempo que no dormía bien ni una noche, casi le pasaba desde que se fue a entrenar con el sannin traidor. Tras la muerte de su madre estuvo sufriendo pesadillas día tras día, y eso sólo pareció calmarse cuando estuvo haciendo equipo con Naruto y Sakura en su época genin, la única etapa de la vida de Sasuke tras la matanza del clan uchiha en la que él ojinegro fue feliz sin paliativos. Lástima que fuese tan estúpido como para echarlo por la borda por una ridícula ambición de poder. Esta pesadilla en particular, junto con otra relacionada con su gran amigo y las consecuencias de su batalla en El Valle del fin, le provocaba auténtico malestar, puesto que atacaba a su fibra más sensible. A lo largo de su vida, desde la muerte de su madre, el uchiha no se había abierto a casi nadie emocionalmente hablando: siempre se había mostrado frío, arisco, arrogante… y, aunque esta última faceta también se debió a un complejo de superioridad que cierto rubio bueno para nada se encargó de aplastar paso a paso, esa forma de ser tenía una causa: Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto fue la única mujer ante la que Sasuke se había abierto incondicionalmente, la única a la que el corazón de Sasuke había aceptado sin paliativos. Y tal era la terquedad y el miedo a olvidarla del uchiha, que con su muerte no había llenado ese hueco con absolutamente nadie, y se había encargado de alejar a cualquiera que intentase reclamar ese pedazo de su alma. En ese aspecto, envidiaba profundamente al uzuratoncachi: mientras el pelinegro se aisló, el rubio se abrió al mundo, conoció nuevos amigos, enamoró a mujeres… aunque sólo tuviese ojos para una. Tanto le envidiaba que de verdad había intentado arreglar esa faceta de su forma de ser con la única mujer junto a su madre que le había mostrado cariño incondicional: Sakura Haruno. Había realizado este viaje con ella con la firme intención de abrirse, de darle una oportunidad, pero, como en todas las facetas que implicasen algún tipo de expresividad emocional, había fracasado. Ni el mismo entendía como alguien capaz de subyugar con una sola mirada a los nueve bijuus era incapaz de conectar con nadie a nivel romántico. No es que no le interesasen las mujeres, todo lo contrario, pero siempre les veía un pero. Y en el caso de la pelirrosada, era claro: que entre los dos no había auténtica química. Ella porque claramente (porque la mente del ojinegro si que trabajaba con su inteligencia habitual cuando se trataba de sentimientos ajenos) amaba a otro hombre; y él porque en serio no sentía atracción por ella, a pesar de ser una mujer de verdad hermosa, inteligente y cariñosa. Y era así desde siempre, sólo había que ver cómo la trataba a ella o a Ino en la academia. En serio sintió un gran alivio emocional cuando lo aclaró todo con la ojijade, y más aún cuando sus sospechas sobre la auto penitencia de la haruno se confirmaron y pudo ayudarla a aclararse, y ahora hasta sentía tristeza ante la perspectiva de volver a quedarse sólo por regresar la haruno a la aldea en unas semanas. Esa mujer, al igual que su gran amigo rubio, sabían cuando necesitaba compañía, cuando sus gestos arrogantes eran una muda y orgullosa suplica de atención, por algo eran sus únicos amigos. No lo reconocería nunca, pero la iba a echar de menos tanto como echaba de menos al ojiazul.

Se levantó, tropezándose por intentar apoyarse en su inexistente brazo izquierdo y maldiciendo por lo bajo el día que rechazó el injerto que le ofreció Tsunade, y tras vestirse, salió de la tienda, encontrándose con que la ojijade había acabado de hacer el desayuno. Sasuke notaba extraña a Sakura desde aquel incidente en esa aldea. Antes ya la notaba nerviosa ante su inminente regreso, pero ahora la sentía pensativa, como si su mente estuviese en otra parte. Cualquier otro habría preguntado a la fémina que le pasaba, pero cualquier otro no era Sasuke Uchiha, en cuyo cerebro ni tan siquiera surgió la idea de preguntarlo. Que luego caía en la cuenta de que tendría que haberlo hecho y se sentía estúpido, pero es que de normal no le salía, como si estuviese bloqueado.

-Sasuke, aquí tienes tu desayuno.- le anunció la pelirrosada con una sonrisa

-Gracias.- contestó con simpleza Sasuke de la que comía esa comida totalmente nutritiva pero de nulo sabor que hacia la haruno. Casi le daba pena por ese amante del ramen al que le tocaría descender a la cruda realidad cuando se casase con ella y desayunar esto en lugar de sus platos de fideos todos los días, pero luego se acordaba del rubio retándole por alguna bobada y se le pasaba. Hasta sonreía con inquina para sus adentros. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, y la rivalidad con el rubio era una de esas cosas.

-¿Vas a ir al norte al final no?- le preguntó la ojijade con interés.

-Si. Allí hay una gran concentración del chakra del tsukuyomi, temo que pueda estar pasando algo.

-Bien, pues antes de que nos separemos, pasaremos por el poblado que hay al este y compraremos los materiales necesarios para que te haga unas cuantas píldoras de soldado.- el pelinegro iba a abrir la boca para evitar tener que llevarse algunos de esos extraordinariamente efectivos pero terriblemente asquerosos aditivos, sudando frío ante la posibilidad de estar en apuros y que comerse una de esas píldoras fuese su única salida, pero la pelirrosada puso esa mueca de fría furia falta de compasión ni piedad que hacia al uchiha echar de menos a Kaguya ototsuki.- Y no habrá peros, Sasuke. De verdad que no entiendo por qué no te gustan, Naruto se las comía a decenas y sin rechistar jamás…

Sasuke tragó hondo y reforzó aún más su secreta admiración por el rubio. Si era capaz de comerse eso y decir con una sonrisa que le encantaba, es que la amaba de verdad. Y que era un gran mentiroso, ya puestos. Tras terminar de desayunar, recogieron el campamento y avanzaron hasta el siguiente pueblo. Se trataba de una pequeña aldea de unos mil habitantes, con algunos puestos comerciales, dedicada principalmente al alojamiento de viajeros que iban de paso a konoha y al comercio. Avanzó junto a la ojijade, de la que no se separaba ni un segundo desde que esta le contó que casi muere en un atentado de los hijos del dios árbol y que un misterioso anbu la salvó, hasta llegar a un puesto de productos médicos, donde la kunoichi entró mientras el ojinegro observaba la calle con paciencia. A su lado, un tendero de unos cincuenta años barría la puerta de su negocio, mientras charlaba animadamente con un par de mujeres de su edad.

-¿Has oído el rumor? Ese psicópata está cerca…- dijo con algo de temor una de las mujeres.

-¿Te refieres al último uchiha?- preguntó con preocupación el tendero.

-Si, le han visto en una aldea a un día de camino al oeste. No entiendo cómo le dejan andar libre, es un monstruo, le tendrían que haber matado. Yo les he dicho a mis hijos que no salgan de la ciudad en un par de días, por si acaso se cruzan con él y les hace algo.- comentó la mujer.

-Pero… ¿tan terrible es? Tengo entendido que ayudó al gran Naruto Uzumaki en la guerra, y que son amigos.- preguntó la otra mujer

-Ese monstruo seguro que se ha aprovechado de la bondad del relámpago naranja de Konoha y realmente no hizo nada en la guerra. No me creo que alguien que mató a centenares de personas tras su deserción por simple diversión sea buena persona… si hasta se rumorea que mató a su hermano.- declaró con asco la mujer, mientras Sasuke apretaba el puño con rabia por ese ultimo comentario.

-Es que su hermano era aún peor.- prosiguió el tendero.- tengo entendido que masacró a su propio clan en una sola noche, incluso a sus propios padres…

-Es un clan de monstruos… Madara, Itachi, Sasuke… ninguno trae más que muerte y dolor.- declaró la mujer que inició el tema.

-Ya, yo como intente entrar a mi establecimiento llamaré a la policia, no quiero a gente de esa calaña en mi tienda.- anunció el tendero con resolución.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer si no sabes su aspecto?- preguntó entre risas la otra fémina.

Sasuke iba a intervenir cuando la pelirrosada salió inocentemente de la tienda donde estaba comprando y llamó la atención del uchiha para seguir su camino. El pelinegro respondió fríamente y acompañó a una haruno ignorante de la rabia que sentía el pelinegro. Porque su rostro inexpresivo era una máscara, por dentro sentía ira, dolor, tormento… no sólo por no ser aceptado por culpa de sus crímenes, sino por el concepto que tenía el mundo de su clan y que el había contribuido a aumentar en buena medida. Porque ese apelativo de "monstruos" no sólo iba dirigido a él, a madara o a Óbito. Iba también dirigido a un ninja siempre leal a la hoja como lo era Itachi y a la mujer más dulce que había pisado el continente, Mikoto Uchiha. Porque su bondad y buenos actos habían quedado enterrados en la sangre y el dolor causado amor gente como él. Porque el clan uchiha sólo ofrecía eso a las futuras generaciones, leyendas de matanzas y tiranía. Un legado de odio.

* * *

 **Bien, a comentar!**

 **En la primera parte, más de Shion, que ya la echaba de menos. Como veis, su situación es complicada, pero no deja de ser una mujer valiente. En esta obra las mujeres no se quedan en casa, van a combatir lo que haga falta, y la gran shion no va a ser menos. Y espero que os guste como he descrito sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, es complicado desarrollar un personaje al que Kishi (inexplicablemente) decidió abandonar, pero tengo claro que ya debo de dar la base para su interacción con el rubio.**

 **En la segunda, un poquito más del escuadrón Kibo, básicamente una descripción de algunas de sus misiones e historial, me parece que encaja con la forma de ser de sus miembros lo de ser adictos a la adrenalina. Y además tenéis un poco más de InoSai :D adoro esa pareja.**

 **En la tercera... ya os olisteis que iba a haber algún cruce entre nuestros protagonistas XD algunos os preguntaréis, ¿como no pudo reconocer Sakura a Naruto?, yo os expongo esto: 1- No tiene ni idea de que es anbu; 2- rubios hay a centenares, e procurado poner bastantes en la obra; 3- las vendas en una mano no es una seña de identidad de Naruto, os recuerdo que muchos las llevan, como lee, Neji, kurenai...; 4- Sakura cree que Naruto es sólo afín al futon.**

 **En la cuarta, KONOHANABI. Si, quería desarrollar esta pareja, me parece que encajan bien y les daré bastante desarrollo en los próximos capítulos. En el primer borrador Konohamaru elegía a moegi, pero sentía que está desperdiciando dos personajes muy prometedores, así que reescribi y amplíe para darles una oportunidad. ¿Tendrá Naruto que vigilar las hormonas adolescentes además de a Anko?**

 **Y en la última, desarrollamos a Sasuke. Si, quiero intentar darle a ese personaje algo de garra, que deje de ser un monosilábico imbecil. Y para hacerlo, que mejor que entender cómo piensa y sus miedos. Porque, aquí no me estoy inventando nada, todos sabemos que Sasuke es una persona profundamente traumatizada, y por ahí veo que puede dar juego. Sin contar que he podido meter a Mikoto. Ella y Kushina me encantan, una lástima que estén muertas...**

 **Sin más que decir salvo daros las gracias por aguantarme otro jueves más, me despido!**


	11. Hogar, dulce hogar (Fin del primer arco)

Cap10: Vuelta a casa

 **Bueno, acabamos el primer arco de la historia. Hoy tiene muchísimas partes, lo quiero dejar todo hilado para que en El Segundo se concentre toda la trama, pero hoy tenéis momentos... interesantes, no digo más :D visto el éxito que está teniendo, en la segunda parte NINGÚN episodio tendrá menos de 10000 palabras, además, con la cantidad de cosas que van a pasar, como para hacerlos más pequeños... Ahora mismo lo estoy re escribiendo para meter un par de nuevos detalles, espero que no me alcancen las actualizaciones y tenga que bajar el ritmo de capítulos...**

 **gera118:** por primera vez, supones mal. No te cuento más y lee, que no quiero estropearte la sorpresa ;)

 **The diaker:** ya se que estás por aqui hombre, si eres de los lectores más fieles de esta historia ;) Es más, viendo la popularidad de Shion, y sobre todo lo que te gusta a ti, voy a darla más protagonismo en El Segundo arco (el tercero ya es prácticamente suyo, me está siendo muy fácil escribir sobre ella). Es una lástima que sólo sea de película, pero eso no me frenará, yo tengo en cuenta TODAS las películas de Naruto salvo The last y boruto (por obvisimas razones...).

Y si, Naruto rompe corazones xD es una consecuencia lógica de su madurez, recordemos que es un jodido héroe mundial, joven, soltero, buena persona, de un clan poderoso, rubio, de ojos azules... lo raro es que no lo empezase a ser en shippuden, sólo vi a Shion, la princesa Sara y Sakura (hasta que a Kishi nos le suplantaron) realmente interesadas en el en sentido romántico, a parte de Hinata claro está... y también vi lógico que aprendiese rápido en este aspecto, al fin y al cabo, es su seña de identidad: siempre aprende todo más tarde que el resto, pero muchísimo más rapido.

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- _ **Aaaaaaaaaa**_ \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZÓ EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

-Hogar, dulce hogar.- pensó la pelirrosa, de la que contemplaba la inmensa puerta de entrada de konoha abierta de par en par. Eran las primeras horas del alba, la bruma inundaba el camino y los arboles que lo flaqueaban, pero aún así las murallas de la ciudad se imponían sobre el paisaje. Todo sería muy grandilocuente si no fuese por las claramente deficientes medidas de seguridad: en la garita de entrada, los supuestos custodios de las puertas, Izumo y Kotetsu, dormían a pierna suelta, llenando con sus ronquidos el ambiente, mientras los pocos transeúntes que llegaban a esa hora les miraban extrañados mientras entraban y salían como si nada. " _Están como para recibir un ataque... menos mal que hay un escuadrón anbu vigilando, que si no..._ " pensó la ojijade, mientras se aproximaba a la garita.

-Disculpad...- Sakura solo recibió un ronquido de respuesta.-... emmm, perdón...- otro ronquido, mientras el ceño de la pelirrosada se fruncía.-... hola...- otro ronquido, la vena de su frente empezó a marcarse.- Está bien... ¡SHANNAROO!.- exclamó la kunoichi con fuerza, dándole un susto de muerte a los guardas que se cayeron de sus sitios de la impresión.

-Emm, esto hola... disculpe la... ¿Haruno-sama?- preguntó confundido Izumo.- ¡haruno-sama, cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal todo? Está guapísima.

-Gracias Izumo. Por lo que veo, no habéis cambiado nada... llego a ser un akatsuki y destrozo media aldea...- dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa, mientras los guardas miraban al suelo avergonzados.

-No sea dura... es que éste es el peor turno, el "turno zombie"... toda la noche en vela.- se excusó kotetsu.- Bueno Haruno-sama, piensa quedarse o va a reanudar su viaje.

-Me quedaré indefinidamente, así que me gustaría hablar con hokage-sama y Shizune-san.- anunció la pelirrosada.

-Al hokage no podrá verle hasta mañana, se encuentra volviendo del último consejo gokage. En cuanto a Shizune-sama, podrá encontrarla en el hospital dentro de una hora más o menos. ¿Necesita algo entre tanto? Sabe que será acompañada por un anbu, son las normas hasta que se notifique su presencia al hokage.

-No hay problema, me daré un paseo para ver la aldea y visitar a algunas personas, no me vendrá mal algo de compañía. Muchas gracias por todo, ¡hasta luego!- concluyó Sakura internándose en la aldea, mientras saludaba al anbu que apareció a su lado.

Pelo morado largo, figura esbelta, máscara de gato... se trataba de la incombustible anbu Yugao, seguramente la kunoichi con el servicio en activo mas extenso de todo el cuerpo, capitana del primer escuadrón anbu, el escuadrón tobirama, el único con diez miembros, cuya misión era proteger la torre hokage y las puertas de la aldea. Normalmente, a los 4, o 5 años, el anbu se retiraba del servicio y se convertía de nuevo en jounin buscando una vida más segura y tranquila, para asentarse y tener una familia. Pero Yugao llevaba en activo casi dos décadas, y, aunque ya casi nadie lo recordaba, todo se debía a la muerte de su prometido, Hayate Gekko, durante la invasión de Suna a Konoha. El pobre infortunado descubrió por casualidad en una de sus patrullas una reunión entre los ninjas que Suna y Otogakure tenían infiltrados en la aldea, y fue asesinado por ellos antes de que pudiese transmitir el mensaje. Yugao se sumió en una profunda depresión tras eso, al fin y al cabo se iban a casar en cuestión de meses, y ni tan siquiera sus buenas amigas Anko y Kurenai pudieron animarla. Sólo salió de casa por calmar su sed de venganza contra Suna, y tras vencer konoha a los invasores, siguió sirviendo en el cuerpo anbu a pesar de que Kakashi sospechaba que seguía deprimida. Quizás si no hubiese sufrido konoha un caos de dirección al morir el tercero a manos de orochimaru durante la invasión y hallarse la aldea sin líder, se habría podido hacer algo más por Yugao, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Y a pesar de llevar una forma de vida bastante descuidada, síntoma claro de depresión para el ojo clínico de Sakura, nunca había abandonado su entrenamiento, estando incluso presente como escolta de Tsunade durante el ataque de Pain. Durante la guerra, el destino le había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada al obligarla a luchar contra el cadáver reanimado de su prometido, lo cuál le afectó tanto que no pudo seguir combatiendo en la guerra tras vencerlo a duras penas y tuvo que ser destinada a retaguardia. Fuera de su trágica historia personal, se trataba de todo un ejemplo para las kunoichis de cualquier nación: anbu antes de los 14 años, ninja sensor, experta en kenjutsu y aprendiz de la madre de Naruto, el remolino sangriento de konoha, kushina uzumaki.

-Sakura, yo seré tu escolta, así te enseño un poco el pueblo.- comentó la anbu a través de su mascara.

-Gracias Neko.- contestó la pelirrosada, haciendo referencia a su nombre en clave en el cuerpo anbu, debido a su máscara de gato.

Sakura y Yugao/Neko pasearon por las calles flanqueadas por enormes edificios mientras admiraba su aldea. Sakura no sabía si era porque la aldea había cambiado mucho o porque estaba acostumbrada a pequeñas aldeas rurales, pero la ciudad le parecía muy grande y moderna, con montones de carteles luminosos y comercios. Incluso a esas horas había gran actividad en sus calles, con numerosos tenderos preparando sus locales, o llevando sus mercancías a las trastiendas, mientras los padres más madrugadores preparaban a sus hijos para un nuevo día de colegio. Sakura se maravilló con las enormes y modernas farolas de la calle, así como las pantallas gigantes que emitían anuncios todo el día.

-No recordaba que la aldea tuviese tanta actividad, ¿De dónde han salido todas esas pantallas?- preguntó la ojijade.

-Ah si, es el sello de identidad del sexto, la aldea se ha modernizado enormemente en el último año. A kakashi siempre le han maravillado esas cosas, ya cuando estábamos en el mismo escuadrón anbu era así de pesado...- contestó la pelimorada riendo a través de la máscara.

-Ya, yo sólo le he visto interesarse tanto por algo cuando publican un nuevo icha icha... -añadió la haruno entre risas.- Me alegra verte bien Neko, ¿Qué tal te va todo? Tras la guerra no pude atenderte cuando te asignaron a la retaguardia...

-Ya, bueno... a ver, lo de Hayate fue difícil, pero el fin de la guerra me ha hecho ver las cosas... diferente. Ahora esta paz me motiva bastante, tendré que agradecérselo a Naruto algún día... nunca pensé que ese niño de cinco años al que vigilaba para que la multitud no le matase se convertiría en el héroe del mundo...

-Ya... tiene ese efecto en la gente. Es el baka numero uno en sorprender. Ya tengo ganas de visitarle.

Yugao, visiblemente incómoda ante este último comentario, iba a decir algo, pero una revoltosa niña morena de ojos marrón rojizo, vestida con un precioso vestido rojo, se lanzó a los pies de la anbu, para sorpresa de ambas kunoichis. Esa niña era sigilosa, desde luego.

-¡Tia Yugao!- exclamó la niña, mientras su madre aparecía de entre la multitud. Sakura reconoció de inmediato a Kurenai: pelo negro, ojos de un precioso marrón rojizo... era fácil distinguirla. Ya había recuperado la figura tras el embarazo, y su uniforme de jounin revelaba que había vuelto al servicio activo, quizás otra vez como sensei.

-Mirai... llámame neko cuando esté con la máscara, que me descubres ante los invitados.- contestó amigablemente la anbu, mientras la niña miraba al suelo con algo de vergüenza tras mirar a Sakura.

-Lo siento, tía Neko... ¿quién es tu amiga? Tiene el pelo muy bonito...

-Hola Mirai, soy Sakura. Tu tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.- contestó Sakura con ternura, acariciando la cabeza de la sonrojada niña.

-Gra... gracias. Tia Neko, ¿podemos jugar un poco a los ninjas? Ayer no pudiste...

-Por mi parte no hay problema Neko, así aprovecho para visitar a algunos amigos.- expuso Sakura a su escolta.

-¿Seguro que no hay problema? Bueno, así enseño a Mirai a lanzar los kunais...

Sakura se alejó de las dos mujeres y la niña tras despedirse amablemente. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a su sensei y a sus amigos, en estos casi dos años sólo había visto a Sasuke. Echaba de menos un buen cotilleo de la cerda de Ino, o un comentario fuera de lugar de Sai, o ese perezoso "problemático" de Shikamaru. Y por encima de todo, echaba de menos ciertas tonterías de un ninja hiperactivo de melena rubia, que no había abandonado la mente de la kunoichi este tiempo. Las circunstancias de su despedida fueron nefastas, pero Sakura estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo. Lo iba a hacer, necesitaba hacerlo. Y por eso su primera parada iba a ser su apartamento. Iba a hablar con él y decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

Mientras pensaba en el rubio, dio con su clásico apartamento situado en el barrio este de la ciudad, un apartamento que le traía grandes recuerdos a la ojijade. Llamó a la puerta, nerviosa, y esperó pacientemente a que abrieran. Pero nadie abrió. Extrañada volvió a llamar, y volvió a no obtener respuesta, decidiendo asomarse por la ventana por si su baka favorito estaba dormido. Pero su apartamento estaba vacío, solo había algunos muebles descuidados, lo que extrañó aun mas a la pelirrosa. " _A lo mejor se ha mudado... es algo raro, tengo que preguntarle luego a Ino..._ " pensó la ojijade.

* * *

Konohamaru llegó a la gran entrada del complejo hyuuga a primera hora de la mañana. Vestía de civil, aprovechando las vacaciones de su escuadrón por la ultima reunión del consejo gokage, con su camiseta blanca de manga corta con mangas verdes oscuras, su pantalón pirata azul marino que tanto le gustaba y esa bufanda que no se quitaba ni en verano, todo acompañado de su clásico pelo castaño oscuro revuelto y una extraña mochila azul marino algo abultada.

-Buenos días, querría hablar con Hiashi sama.- anunció a los guardas de las puertas.

Cualquiera que vistiese así no se atrevería a solicitar audiencia con el severo Hiashi Hyuuga, y menos aún esperaría que se la concediesen. Pero no todos eran Konohamaru Sarutobi, líder del clan Sarutobi y nieto del difunto Sandaime Hokage. Diligentemente, un guardia de ojos perlados y pelo negro con la frente cubierta le guió a través del enorme complejo hyuuga en dirección a la mansión del patriarca del clan. Konohamaru reconocía que era un lugar bonito: paseos adoquinados en finas piedras blancas, corrientes de agua simulando ríos atravesando el complejo, frondosos bosques con cuidadas flores, casas elegantes de madera... Solo había algo que no encajaba en esa belleza: las caras de tristeza de algunos de los hyuuga del recinto. Konohamaru creía saber el motivo de su tristeza gracias a esas bandas que tapaban sus frentes, pero no sabía mucho más, el clan hyuuga era un clan casi hermético y la mayoría de sus costumbres eran un misterio para el resto de la aldea. Sabía que los hyuuga tenían un sello en sus frentes para evitar que les pudiesen secuestrar y robarles sus habilidades, como intentó hacer un ninja de kumo con hanabi y hinata cuando eran niñas, pero nunca se lo había visto a las susodichas. Quizás lo llevaría oculto en otra parte, quién sabe, pero ya le chirriaba que hubiese gente que se lo pusiese en la frente, era raro. Sobre todo porque ese sello, según lo que se enseñaba en las escuelas, no causaba la más mínima molestia. Dejó de pensar en ello por un momento y se preparó para poner en marcha su "plan". Esperó a que el incauto guardia se distrajese en el camino y con un rápido movimiento tiró su mochila, que por un segundo pareció moverse sola, a lo profundo del bosque privado hyuuga, para luego seguir su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. Esperaba que no se diese cuenta el guardia que le acompañaba. Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, donde salió a recibirle el propio Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Sarutobi sama.- pronunció con protocolo el patriarca hyuuga. Al fin y al cabo, konohamaru era un igual a él en lo que a rango en la aldea se refería, aunque fuese en realidad un chiquillo inexperto.

-Hyuuga sama.- respondió el Sarutobi, haciendo memoria de como se comportaba su abuelo cuando se entrevistaba con los líderes de un clan: siempre hay que usar el tratamiento correcto, saludar sin buscar el contacto y hacer las reverencias. Chorradas para el joven castaño, pero...

-¿Le apetecería pasar? ¿Quiere algo para beber?- preguntó el Hyuuga mientras despachaba al guardia que escoltó a Konohamaru y le invitaba a entrar en su hogar. Atravesaron el hall principal y llegaron a un sobrio pero enorme despacho, donde seguramente el patriarca hyuuga atendía a sus clientes y los asuntos del clan. Una criada trajo a konohamaru una taza con algo de té.

-Gracias, Hiashi sama.

-Es un placer. Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe su distinguida visita?- repuso Hiashi. Claramente, a ese hombre no le gustaba perder el tiempo, una vez que cumplía con el protocolo ante el mundo exterior.

-Bueno, querría hablar con usted sobre un asunto concreto... querría pedirle permiso para salir a dar un paseo con su hija.- si hiashi quería ir al grano, konohamaru no se iba a amedrentar. El sarutobi mantuvo la severa mirada del hyuuga mientras sorbía su taza.

-Lo siento, Sarutobi sama, pero mi hija Hinata ya está prometida, sería indecoroso que la viesen en público con otro hombre.

-Disculpe la confusión, pero no me refería a Hinata, Hiashi sama...

El hyuuga mantuvo su mejor cara de póker de la que sopesaba lo que acababa de decir el castaño. Se refería a Hanabi, y no podía permitirlo. En cualquier otro caso, una petición así del líder de un clan tan carismático como el Sarutobi sería recibida con interés, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo talentoso que era el muchacho. Pero con Hanabi no lo iba a permitir. No, su hija, portadora del byakugan, tendría que enlazarse con otro hyuuga de la rama principal, así Hiashi se aseguraría nietos con el byakugan y sangre pura que mantuviesen las artes de combate y costumbres hyuuga a un nivel tan cercano a la perfección como el que el había conseguido. Maldijo por lo bajo esa absurda orden del hokage para integrar a Hanabi en el escuadrón Kibō: era cierto que la popularidad del clan había aumentado (y con ello su poder), pero también había expuesto a su heredera a jóvenes pretenciosos como el que se sentaba en su despacho.

-Lo siento, Sarutobi sama, pero no será posible. No tengo pensado comprometer a mi hija de momento, pero si surge algún día el interés podremos hablarlo.- contestó educadamente el hyuuga, esperando algún gesto del castaño que confirmase que solo era un niño con ínfulas de líder.

-Ah... lamento oírlo. Bueno, no pasa nada, siento haberle molestado.- finalizó el Sarutobi con gran diplomacia, sorprendiendo al hyuuga. Ni un mal gesto, ni una mueca… parecía incluso que se esperaba esa contestación.

El joven Sarutobi fue despedido con cordialidad de la mansión hyuuga, y de paso vigilado más estrechamente por los guardias por si tramaba algo. Tras salir del alcance del byakugan, konohamaru se disolvió en una nube de humo con una sonrisa, revelando que sólo se trataba de un clon. Todo el clan había mordido el anzuelo. En otra parte del complejo, en lo profundo del bosque hyuuga, una joven kunoichi entrenaba en su lugar favorito los ataques de kenjutsu que le había enseñado el capitán de su escuadrón, buscando alcanzar la perfección en cada movimiento. Su pelo largo y castaño se mecía al viento cuando dejaba estático el cuerpo entre ataque y ataque, mientras que por su tersa y blanca piel se resbalaba una gota de sudor. Mantuvo la última pose, dejando entrever bajo su traje de entrenamiento sus grandes pechos copa D y su esbelta figura, y agudizó los sentidos. Con una finta, lanzo su ninjato en la dirección de dónde venía el intruso, que a duras penas consiguió esquivarlo.

-Ha... Hanabi, ¡que soy yo!- gritó konohamaru, mientras luchaba por destrabar el trozo de la manga de su camiseta empalado por un ninjato contra un tronco de árbol.

-Ko... ¿Konohamaru kun? ¿Que haces aquí, cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó sonrojada la hyuuga menor mientras se acercaba a su amigo, para luego fijarse en el ligero hilillo de sangre que caía donde el ninjato rozó a su compañero de equipo.- ¡Estás herido! Lo siento, lo siento, es que me asustaste.- exclamó la ojiperla mientras se apresuraba a aplicar los primeros auxilios. Al sentir el tacto de la kunoichi, el propio sarutobi se sonrojó aún más.

-No es nada Hanabi chan, no te preocupes. La culpa es mía por ser demasiado silencioso.- contestó el Sarutobi mientras posaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de la kunoichi, que se quedo quieta, sonrojándose.

-Konohamaru kun... ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Fui a hablar con tu padre para una cosa y me apeteció pasarme. Tranquila, estoy sólo.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Te deja andar sólo por el complejo?- preguntó asombrada la hyuuga, eso no encajaba en absoluto con la forma de ser de su padre.

-No, me echó a patadas tras hablar con él, pero no se dio cuenta de que era un clon.- contestó nervioso el Sarutobi mientras se rascaba la nuca, hábito adquirido de su "hermano mayor adoptivo".

-Eso me encaja mas.- dijo Hanabi mientras se reía. Konohamaru se quedó observándola embobado, cuando reía se la formaban unos hoyuelos preciosos.- pero dime, ¿qué le dijiste para que te echase? ¿Y cómo has llegado aquí sin que te descubra nadie?

-Con respecto a eso último... son trucos míos, algún día te los mostraré... y sobre lo primero... esto... le dije lo que te voy a decir a ti... Hanabi chan... ¿te apetece quedar conmigo esta semana?- Hanabi se sorprendió por la pregunta, puesto que solían quedar a menudo con el equipo.- me refiero... tú y yo solos... e ir a tomar algo... como... como...- intentó completar el Sarutobi, visiblemente avergonzado.

-Co... como... ¿una cita?- completó la ojiperla, sonrojándose también.

-Si... como una cita... hanabi chan...

-S... Si Konohamaru kun...-respondió rápidamente la Hyuuga, visiblemente emocionada.- Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo

-¡Perfecto! ¿Te recojo dentro de dos días en la puerta de la torre del hokage? Así tendrás excusa para salir de aquí sin escoltas...- propuso el castaño, visiblemente extasiado. Le había dicho que si. Ella, la chica inalcanzable, le había dicho que si. " _Te debo una enorme, Naruto nii chan"_

-¡Vale! Me vendría perfecto, Konohamaru kun.

-Bien, bueno, me tengo que ir, que no se cuánto tiempo más podré camuflarme por aquí... y como me pille tu padre me asesina.- añadió el Sarutobi algo nervioso

-Tonto... ¿por qué no me pediste la cita en una misión de nuestro escuadrón?

-Porque me encanta el riesgo... y con la máscara no podría hacer esto.- dijo el castaño, para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla a la kunoichi y salir saltando de rama en rama rumbo a la salida del complejo.

Hanabi se quedó en ese claro, con la mano posada en la mejilla y enormemente sonrojada. Era la primera vez que un chico le pedía salir. Y que alguien que no fuese su hermana le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sentía su estómago revolotear, como si tuviese vida propia. Y le encantaba esa sensación.

* * *

Naruto lanzó una estocada horizontal con su katana a su último enemigo en la zona del pecho, acabando con el entre una salpicadura de sangre. Examinó su alrededor por si quedaba algún ninja hostil por la zona, y tras asegurarse de que no era así, se relajó contemplando la masacre con la que despertaba un nuevo día. Quince hijos del dios árbol que nunca mas volverían a molestar a nadie, Naruto estaba contento por unos minutos. Y todo a pesar de que su líder resulto ser bastante competente en kenjutsu, regalándole dos feos cortes paralelos en el pecho con su katana y ninjato aprovechando un descuido del anbu, y obligándole a usar sus cadenas de diamantina para acabar con el combate sin más riesgo. Las heridas no eran graves, pero sí que necesitarían puntos. Si no llega a ser por su coraza y la camisa de malla que llevaba debajo, habría sido una herida mortal.

Naruto había llegado hasta ahí tras haberse adelantado de la caravana del hokage en la vuelta del desastroso consejo gokage. Sólo de recordar lo que se había decidido en el concilio le removían las entrañas, y a eso había que añadir las quejas de su amigo kitsune. Kurama clamaba desde dentro de su jaula, una inmensa celda con barrotes de color rojo, con una puerta sellada con un extraño símbolo, acompañado de los kanjis de los 5 elementos principales. Kurama aborrecía estar encerrado, pero no tenía otra.

- **Te lo advertí cachorro, era cuestión de tiempo, ¿Sabes lo que viene después, no? Nunca he visto una especie tan codiciosa como vosotros** \- declaró kurama con un claro tono acusador.

- _No hace falta que me lo repitas, me lo imagino. Pero de momento no podemos hacer nada más..._ \- contestó el rubio en su paraje mental.

- **¿Que no podemos hacer nada? Podemos plantarnos y mandarles a la mierda. No pienso pasar por lo que han decidido mocoso, me da igual lo que conlleve.** \- rugió el kitsune

\- _¿Y te crees que yo si quiero acatarlo? Ya viste lo que tuve que hacer... Pero no podemos enfrentarnos a eso por las malas, podríamos destruir la alianza. Debemos de ser cautos._

- **Niño, hay tiempo para la diplomacia y tiempo para actuar. ¿O vas a esperar a que unos niños tengan que pasar por lo mismo que tú para darte cuenta?**

- _Ya te he dicho que no joder. Se me ocurrirá algo, solo necesito tiempo para convencerles. Quizás pueda a través de Kakashi, Gaara o Sanada..._

- **¿Kakashi? El espantapájaros de konoha no sirve para nada, ya le has visto. Y lleva unas cuantas cagadas ya en su haber, tsunade ahora mismo lo mataría si le atrapase. Y gaara... shukaku no quiere oír hablar de él, con eso digo todo. En cuanto a Sanada... sigue sin darme buenas vibraciones mocoso, siempre está en todas las discusiones pero nunca tiene la culpa... ¡Deja de intentar contentar a esos peleles y actúa!** \- gritó kurama, arañando los barrotes de su celda.

- _¡Y eso haré! Pero necesito tiempo. De momento, seguid ocultándonos como os he enseñado._

- **Es un método muy arriesgado Naruto. Mis hermanos se debilitan para ocultar su chakra, y no hay garantía alguna de que esos antiguos sellos uzumaki vayan a seguir funcionando eternamente. Sin contar que es cuestión de tiempo que alguien descubra tu idea...**

- _Joder, ya lo sé, pero de momento debemos de hacer eso. Confiasteis en mi una vez, volved a hacerlo. No dejaré que os ocurra nada malo._

- **Hmpf**.- bufó la bestia legendaria.- **Será así, pero sabes que es una cagada, si no te conociese diría que te han quitado los dientes cachorro. Ah, y mientras decides, arréglatelas con tu sangre uzumaki para regenerar estas heridas, yo me voy a dormir.** \- declaró el kitsune, para acto seguido dormirse y dejar de comunicarse con su jinchuriki.

- _Venga Kurama, ¿en serio?... pues vale, haz lo que te salga de las pelotas..._ \- declaró el ojiazul mientras sacaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios para desinfectarse la herida y aguantar hasta llegar al hospital de konoha, botiquín obsequio de cierta pelirrosa que se sumaba a sus tormentos actuales.- _"¿y por qué no me he deshecho todavía de esta cosa? Sólo me cabrea aún más..."_

Tras la desastrosa decisión del consejo gokage, Naruto había decidido adelantarse a la comitiva para poder ordenar sus ideas y no hacer ninguna estupidez, sobre todo con el pusilánime de su kage cerca, y aún no habiendo amanecido todavía. Envuelto en rabia había atravesado el bosque de konoha en tiempo récord hasta que tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con esa banda de sectarios, que descansaban tras destruir una caravana comercial. Y era suerte para el ninja ojiazul porque esa descarga de adrenalina le había sentado de maravilla, a pesar de que su estado de rabia había facilitado algunos ataques del enemigo, como el que ahora estaba tratando. Tras acabar de atenderlo superficialmente, volvió a reanudar la marcha, dejando que se pudriesen los cadáveres de sus enemigos mientras sus clones enterraban a las víctimas de la caravana. Lo cierto es que, cada vez más, el vaso de la paciencia del rubio estaba cerca de colmarse.

* * *

Sakura llegó al hospital al comenzar el turno matutino, sorprendiéndose por los avances tecnológicos adquiridos por la instalación y esperando encontrarse a la siempre diligente Shizune dirigiendo al personal. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la anunciaron que todavía no había llegado, dejando a la pelirrosa preguntándose que podría haberle pasado para no ser la primera en llegar al trabajo, como se esperaba de una discípula de la gran Tsunade Senju. La respuesta no se hizo esperar: cerca de la entrada, apareció una Shizune sonriente acompañada de un risueño Iruka, del que se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios antes de entrar, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

-Así que Iruka, Shizune-san...- comentó la pelirrosada con media sonrisa, dejando de lado su habitual discreción.

-Sa... ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Shizune completamente ruborizada. Estaba acostumbrada a que la aldea le viese con iruka, pero no a que la persona que consideraba su hermana pequeña lo hiciese.- ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! ¿Cómo te ha ido todo?- preguntó dandole un fuerte abrazo a la haruno. Luego ambas continuaron andando por el hospital en dirección al despacho de la morena.

-Bien, volví hoy a primera hora. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo fue lo tuyo con Iruka?- Sakura tenía que admitirlo: dentro de ella descansaba una Ino en potencia.

-Pues... no se ni cómo empezó... acabó la guerra, y yo siempre le había encontrado atractivo... y unos días después de que te fueras me pidió salir y ahora vivimos juntos. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz con él, aunque sea un poco desastre cocinando...- comentó feliz shizune, provocando una suave risa en la ojijade. Shizune siempre había querido tener una familia, y ahora que estaba cerca de lograrlo, Sakura se alegraba muchísimo por ella. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron al despacho de la morena- Bueno, y ahora en serio, ¿qué has estado haciendo este tiempo?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en su sillón y ofrecía asiento a la haruno.

-Pues he acompañado a Sasuke en sus investigaciones sobre el dios árbol y su chakra.-expuso Sakura.- Lo cierto es que hemos obtenido algunos avances, sabemos que aún conserva trazas del chakra de kaguya, y que administrado en una persona teóricamente le induciría un potente coma, pero no hemos encontrado ninguna persona a la que se lo hayan administrado, así que todavía es un misterio cómo combatirlo. La mayor parte del tiempo me lo he pasado atendiendo a pacientes en los entornos rurales, si te soy sincera no sé ni para que sirven la mitad de las máquinas que tenéis aquí.

-Así que habéis investigado sobre ese chakra... bueno, si conseguís alguna muestra podríamos empezar a investigarla aquí, le preguntare a Sasuke cuando vuelva. Y en cuanto a tus labores de médico, lo que has hecho es lo mejor para aprender y perfeccionar, el personal de aquí se esta malacostumbrando con tanta máquina que les dice qué hacer. Tsunade-sama aprendió como tú sus artes medicas, seguro que estará orgullosa cuando se entere.- contestó la ojinegra.- y dime, ¿qué tal con Sasuke? ¿Lo vuestro ya es oficial?

-Emm, no.- intervino Sakura con cierta incomodidad.- Sasuke y yo lo hablamos y sólo somos amigos, no éramos tan compatibles como para iniciar una relación...

-Ah, lo siento, es que cuando me anunciaste que te ibas con él pensé que ya ibais a hacerlo oficial... bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres retomar tu puesto de subdirectora? Lo cierto es que Ino no ha nacido para el puesto y se encuentra bastante estresada con ese trabajo y su dirección del clan Yamanaka...

-Pues si, me encantaría, aunque querría pedirte trabajar a media jornada un par de meses. Durante mi viaje con Sasuke apenas entrené las artes ninja, y estoy bastante oxidada. Querría dedicar las tardes a entrenarme para ponerme al día. Sin contar un pequeño proyecto personal.

-¿Proyecto personal? Explícame, a lo mejor puedo serte de ayuda.

-Pues si, te explico: quiero hacer un tratado único sobre operaciones médicas.

-Ya hay decenas de ellos en la biblioteca Sakura, incluso Tsunade hizo un par cuando era joven. ¿Has descubierto alguna nueva enfermedad a tratar con chakra médico?

-Es que ahí esta la cuestión: mi tratado no será sobre medicina ninja, sino sobre medicina convencional. Quiero aunar todos los tratados de medicina civil en un sólo tomo, actualizando los tratamientos y enfermedades y añadiendo algunos de mi propia cosecha. El objetivo es que cualquier médico civil, tras estudiar medicina básica y aplicar lo dispuesto en este tratado, pueda ser un médico eficiente en los ámbitos más comunes de la medicina, para luego darles una formación básica en manejo de chakra médico y así tener personal capaz de atender los casos más comunes en cada población rural, que es donde están la mayoría de los pacientes sin cobertura sanitaria, reservando a los médicos ninja para los casos mas graves. Ya es hora de que la medicina civil evolucione al mismo ritmo que la ninja.

-Sakura...- contestó la pelinegra, clavando sus ojos en la pelirrosada.- me parece una idea brillante, pero son miles de compilaciones, será un trabajo muy difícil. Sin contar que luego necesitarías más que un libro único para lograr tu objetivo: imprentas para distribuirlo, lugares de estudio para formar al personal, centros clínicos habilitados para ese personal formado...

-Tranquila Shizune.- respondió la haruno mientras se recostaba un poco en la silla.- esa parte la hablaré con el Hokage. He tenido mucho tiempo para planearlo, saldrá bien. De momento, sólo necesito tu ayuda para reunir los tomos y ese horario a media jornada, si puedes dármelo.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema Sakura. Dame un par de días para preparar tu puesto y hablarlo con Ino, pero no habrá ningún problema. Mientras tanto puedes trabajar a media jornada en urgencias, así conoces al personal y te ocupas un poco.

-Sería genial Shizune, muchas gracias. Voy a ver un poco el hospital y luego me uniré al trabajo, supongo que podré robarle un uniforme a Ino antes de ir a urgencias.-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba del asiento.- ah, y casi se me olvidaba, felicidades por lo tuyo con Iruka.- concluyó , guiñándole un ojo a la ruborizada morena.

La mañana de Sakura transcurrió con relativa calma tras salir del despacho de Shizune, si descartaba el escándalo que montó Ino cuando la vio aparecer por su despacho y se enteró de que no fue la primera a la que saludó. A pesar de llevar casi dos años fuera, el personal reconocía y respetaba a Sakura Haruno, discípula de la princesa de las babosas, sobre todo los que habían estado trabajando fuera de la aldea, donde la fama de la pelirrosada estaba a la altura de figuras como Killer bee o el Kitsune no kibō. En Urgencias, a pesar de ser una recién llegada, pronto estuvo al mando del lugar, dirigiendo a los múltiples médicos y enfermeras en sus quehaceres diarios. Destacó una intervención que tuvo a final de la mañana, cuando un granjero llegó a urgencias con el hombro desencajado por una mala caída. Rápidamente, los jóvenes médicos ninja empezaron a atenderle, administrándole algunas medicinas para el dolor, pero tuvieron que parar cuando la pelirrosa se dirigió a ellos.

-Quiero que traten ese hombro desencajado sin emplear chakra médico.- ordenó la Haruno.

-Di... Disculpe, Haruno sama, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? Además, no estamos cansados, podemos atenderle con chakra perfectamente. ¿Para que usar esa medicina civil tercermundista en lugar de poner nuestras manos en la zona de la lesión y aplicar chakra médico? .- repuso uno de los jóvenes médicos, un chico de gafas, piel ligeramente tostada y pelo moreno. Era una estupidez tratar sin chakra algo que, con un poco de esa energía verde, se recolocaría sólo sin ningún problema en segundos.

-Lo sé, pero el chakra a veces se agota, mientras que los heridos siempre necesitan atención. Ya va siendo hora de prepararos un poco en estas urgencias, que por lo que he visto os habéis acomodado. Quiero que le atendáis sin chakra y sin instrumentos médicos.

Los médicos, tras mirarla con duda, se reunieron en un semicírculo, intentando aportar ideas de cómo intervenir. Tras oír la enésima burrada sobre cómo proceder, Sakura decidió hacerlo ella misma. Llamó la atención del grupo, y en absoluto silencio palpó el hombro del paciente, lo dispuso en horizontal y con un firme giro lo volvió a encajar sin problemas, para asombro del equipo médico.

-Veo que Shizune san no se equivocaba al decir que os habéis acomodado. Lección de primero de medicina: un hombro dislocado solo puede dislocarse en determinados puntos. Aplicando esta maniobra tras un examen previo de la lesión que nos indique la dirección del giro, podemos recolocar el hombro sin dañar los músculos, y por supuesto sin usar chakra. Les recomiendo volver a leerse los tomos de medicina básica.

Una vez expuesta su lección, salió del box mientras los médicos se regañaban mentalmente, y siguió supervisando la actividad del personal de urgencias, interviniendo cuando era necesario. Agradeció que no hubiese heridas por ataques violentos de sectarios del dios árbol, cuando fuera de la aldea era algo habitual, pero era extraño, como si evitasen las grandes aldeas ninja. Cerca del final de su turno, una discusión entre dos enfermeras le llamo la atención, apartándola de sus pensamientos.

-Te he dicho que ese paciente me toca a mi Miko.- exclamó una enfermera rubia de ojos azules de fino cuerpo, mientras tomaba una libreta con un historial

-Pero ¿que mas te da Shinoku? Déjame atenderle a mí.- contestó una enfermera pelirroja de pelo corto y piel pecosa.- Con suerte nos enamoraremos y tendremos una tórrida noche de pasión.- pronunció con un tono lujurioso.

-¿Qué dices, animal? ¡Si te casas en un mes!.- respondió escandalizada su amiga rubia

-Ya, pero no me quiero "jubilar" sin estar con él Miko, ya sabes su fama, dicen que basta una tarde para que te enamore... Podríamos incluso atenderle las dos, a lo mejor tenemos suerte, que sé que tienes su foto entrenando sin camiseta en tu taquilla...- comentó la pelirroja, ruborizando a su amiga. Sakura decidió cortar esa conversación de inmediato.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? Me sorprende esta falta de profesionalidad.- declaró la pelirrosada mientras apoyaba sus manos en jarra.

-¡Haruno-sama!- exclamaron ambas mientras se ponían firmes.- disculpe, discutíamos sobre el reparto de pacientes...

-Ya lo veo... Ustedes forman parte del mejor hospital del mundo, y aquí no se permiten esos comportamientos. Yo atenderé al paciente.- declaró la ojijade mientras tomaba la libreta con el historial.- ustedes dos vayan a ayudar a los doctores.

Ambas enfermeras exclamaron "HAI" mientras pensaban que la pelirrosada era una listilla que se quería quedar lo bueno para ella. Una vez se fueron, Sakura se dirigió al box 3, donde le esperaba su paciente: un anbu, de ahí que no pusiese su nombre ni foto, con dos heridas de espada en el tórax que requería puntos de sutura y desinfección. No era el mayor reto del mundo de la medicina, pero al menos Sakura no se cansaría en exceso. Entró en la habitación mientras ojeaba el historial y se quedó de piedra cuando vio al paciente sin camiseta sentado en la camilla de espaldas a ella, con las manos apoyadas detrás para evitar tumbarse al apoyar el peso, mirando distraídamente un póster que describía los huesos del cuerpo humano que colgaba de la pared del cuarto. Su espalda de piel tostada, ancha, musculada y con alguna cicatriz de batalla, se encontraba en tensión por culpa de la pose, marcando dos tatuajes en el omoplato derecho con los kanjis de viento y fuego junto a un brazo vendado, mientras en el omoplato izquierdo tenía tatuado un sapo y un zorro. Su pelo rubio, ligeramente largo, le tapaba hasta la nuca y caía con soltura hacia atrás y los lados, y solo tras darse la vuelta permitió vislumbrar un rostro que paró el corazón de la pelirrosada unos segundos: un rostro anguloso de barbilla fuerte, tres marcas de bigotes felinos en cada mejilla y esos ojos azul zafiro que todavía veía en sus sueños. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Na... ¿Naruto?- preguntó impactada la Haruno, procurando ocultar un ligero sonrojo. Si antes de marcharse la ojijade opinaba que el tiempo había tratado bien al rubio, ahora se había quedado sin palabras ante su todavía mas brutal mejoría.

- **Kami del amor hermoso…** \- Incluso su inner cayó inconsciente al suelo en medio de una inmensa hemorragia nasal.

-Sakura… ¿qué tal?- respondió el ojiazul con cierta frialdad. Sakura no pudo evitar dolerse por la omisión del "chan", por lo que parecía todavía seguía dolido.

-Bi... bien, volví hoy a la aldea y estoy poniéndome al día. Te fui a buscar a tu apartamento para saludarte, pero no estabas... Pero, tú que tal, ¿cómo es que has venido a urgencias?.

-Bueno, con lo del apartamento... desde que me ascendieron a jounin vivo en el complejo uzumaki.- contestó cortésmente el rubio, asombrando a Sakura, no en vano ese complejo era de los mas grandes de la aldea.- y en lo referente a lo segundo... en mi última misión resultó que un enemigo me pilló desprevenido.- anunció el rubio mientras se señalaba las dos heridas de su torso.

Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente por no atender esas dos notorias y claramente dolorosas heridas, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el torso del rubio: unos abdominales perfectamente marcados junto a dos pectorales musculosos, aunque no en exceso, dando un punto medio entre musculado y esbelto, todo ello junto a su infame cicatriz del hombro derecho y algunas ligeras cicatrices que no desmerecían al ojiazul. Su inner se levantó como pudo para caer inconsciente de nuevo mientras la Sakura real evitaba palpar (demasiado) al uzumaki para no ruborizarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero, ¿y esto? ¿Cómo has esperado tanto para que te atiendan, baka? Se te podría infectar...-exclamó la pelirrosada mientras atendía las heridas del uzumaki.

-Realmente la desinfecté antes de venir y apliqué primeros auxilios. Sólo necesito puntos y un poco de chakra médico.-anunció el pelirrubio, mientras la ojijade se asombraba de nuevo por el buen hacer del anbu.

-ya veo... pero, ¿Qué pasa con el chakra de kurama? Ya debería de haber regenerado esto...- murmuró la haruno con preocupación

-Ya... Kurama está hoy de huelga, hemos tenido un par de roces...

-Me duele oírlo, Naruto... esto... ¿qué tal te ha ido? No me puedo creer que ya seas anbu, creía que serías sensei...

-Realmente soy capitán Anbu, pero no me ha ido mal, estoy contento. Ahora mismo acabo de volver de escoltar al hokage.- expuso Naruto, intentando banalizar la conversación para que durase lo menos posible, pero las palabras le salían solas. Maldijo internamente que le hubiese pillado por sorpresa la ojijade, esa mujer tenía esa extraña habilidad.

-Ah, ¿qué tal está Kakashi-sensei?

-Como siempre.- contestó Naruto secamente, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosada.- prefiero no hablar del tema si no te importa, si tienes curiosidad, pregúntale a él.

Sakura entendió con rapidez que ese tema incomodaba al Uzumaki, y no quería empezar su reencuentro agobiándote. Se puso unos guantes y comenzó a aplicar chakra en la herida para sanarla con rapidez e intentar evitar que le siguiese doliendo al ojiazul, desoyendo su propio propósito de solo aplicar chakra médico cuando fuese absolutamente necesario. En el caso de curar a Naruto, cualquier esfuerzo le parecía poco. Mientras cerraba las heridas no se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia su atractivo paciente, no fuese a ser que viese su marcado sonrojo. Definitivamente, ahora entendía a ese par de enfermeras... tras unos minutos, la herida estaba plenamente curada.

-Bueno, parece que la herida ya está. Gracias por tu ayuda Sakura.- concluyó el pelirrubio en cuanto la haruno dio el último punto.

Se levantó y se dirigió a por sus cosas, mientras a Sakura no se le ocurría cómo reiniciar la conversación y quedar para volver a verle. Se puso su camiseta negra anbu sin mangas, apoyó su coraza en el hombro izquierdo y recogió su careta. Y aquí Sakura se sorprendió aún más: era una careta anbu blanca de un zorro con sus detalles en naranja ardiente, similar a la que llevaba su salvador hace unos meses en aquella aldea. Todo en la mente de Sakura empezó a encajar mientras el ojiazul salía del box: su héroe había vuelto a rescatarla. Y ya iban mil veces. La haruno se apresuró a intentar hablar con él, pero se le adelantó otra persona.

-Naruto-ni... digo kun, ¿estás bien? Me dijeron que habías ido a urgencias, me tenías muy preocupada, ¿por qué no viniste a que te curase yo en el laboratorio?.- dijo una afectada karin, mientras regañaba a Naruto con los brazos en jarra y este la respondía envolviéndola desde los hombros con su brazo derecho.

-No te preocupes Karin-chan, sólo fueron un par de cortes, necesitaba unos puntos, nada más. Ya sabes que se me da mal coser. No quería preocuparte, así que vine aquí.- comentó Naruto despreocupadamente para luego dar un beso en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor ante todas esas muestras de cariño que se daban los uzumakis. Era cómo si estuviesen...

- **ARRRRGHHH, ¡Sakura, activa el byakugou no in, creo que he visto un par de bisturíes en el box!** \- exclamó llena de furia su inner con un par de tiras de algodón ensangrentadas en sus fosas nasales.

-Sa...¿Sakura? No... no sabía que estabas con ella, Naruto kun.- comentó la ojirroja tras percatarse de la presencia de la Haruno. Esta le devolvió el saludo con educación, aunque tuviese ganas de estrangularla en ese instante para apartarla del brazo de Naruto- Ahora me quedo más tranquila, con ella sé que no te van a hacer mayor destrozo, muchas gracias. Deberías de quedar con ella para agradecerle el haberte atendido tan bien.- expuso la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable. Sakura se encontraba confundida, ahora quería matarla y darla un abrazo por partes iguales. Su inner, mientras sostenía una antorcha en la mano, miraba con duda un muñeco con una peluca roja atado a una hoguera.

-Ya nos volveremos a ver, esta aldea es un pañuelo.- respondió Naruto con algo de incomodidad, frenando cualquier comentario de la haruno.- Por lo pronto... ¿volvemos a casa? Tengo algo de hambre.

-Bueno, vamos a casa a que te lo revise. ¡Y más te vale no preocuparme tanto la próxima vez!.- exclamó la ojirroja, mientras se despedía de Sakura y abandonaba las urgencias abrazada al pelirrubio.

Sakura se quedó petrificada a la salida del box, asimilando lo que acababa de ver. Vivían juntos. Usaban apelativos cariñosos, incluido ese chan que la pelirrosada consideraba de su propiedad si salía de los labios de Naruto. Y estaban muy... unidos. _"¿Naruto y karin? ¿Juntos? No puede ser, tengo que preguntarle a Ino... seguro que es otra cosa... por favor, que no sea lo que yo creo..."_ pensó la ojijade.

* * *

La visita de su adorada amiga de la frente gigante la había salvado de otra anodina mañana de trabajo en esa tortura que la habían obligado a aceptar en el hospital. Desde que Sakura se fue, había sido ascendida desde la jefatura de psiquiatría a la subdirección del hospital, y se había visto sobrecargada de trabajo casi de inmediato: trabajaba a jornada completa de lunes a viernes, "descansando" únicamente los miércoles si no fuese porque tenía que dedicar ese día y el fin de semana a entrenar las técnicas de su clan y supervisar a los nuevos yamanaka. Menos mal que se había cobrado el favor de Naruto a base de clones/esclavos que se encargaban de ayudar a su madre en la floristería y del papeleo mas pesado del hospital, que si no habría sido insoportable. Sin contar a su novio Sai, que también repartía su tiempo libre entre el hospital y la floristería. Concretamente, ahora estaba gastando los días libres que le había dado su afamado capitán anbu en atender la floristería con su madre, por lo que Ino pensó que tan buena conducta merecía un premio... y luego otro a la noche.

-Cariño, vamos a comer algo rápido por la calle.- comentó Ino a su pareja al llegar a la floristería y encontrarle arreglando unos centros de mesa para un enlace cercano.

-Vale amor.- contestó el anbu pálido, con una trabajada sonrisa.

Salieron juntos de la floristería y se dirigieron al monte de los hokages para dar un paseo por los jardines, aprovechando el buen tiempo. Tras comprar algo de comer en un puesto de comida rápida, se sentaron al sol para contemplar la villa en todo su esplendor.

-¿y qué tal el día amor? que se me olvidó preguntarte...- comentó el pelinegro.

-Ya sabes, estresante, menos mal que ya me van a sustit... ¡un momento! Casi se me olvida: adivina quién ha vuelto.- contestó la rubia.

-¿uchiha madara?

-Noooo...

-¿Tu primo especial Shiko?

-¡No! ¿Y por qué preguntas por...? Bah, da igual, mira que eres negado para estos juegos... me encontré con Sakura.- concluyó Ino, visiblemente emocionada.

-Ah...- contesto Sai con cierta preocupación.

-¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que contestas? ¡Que es tu compañera de equipo!

-A ver, no me mal interpretes, yo estoy feliz de que vuelva, pero me preocupa otra persona...-dijo el ninja pálido

-Naruto ¿no?-preguntó la kunoichi con interés.- el juego de las adivinanzas se me da mucho mejor a ti.

-Ya, nunca se me ha dado bien... y sí, es Naruto. Me preocupa como vaya a reaccionar. Esta más feliz desde que se formó el escuadrón kibō, pero últimamente le noto más estresado y no sé qué efecto tendrá Sakura en él ahora que ha vuelto...

-¿Todavía sigue enfadado?- preguntó con preocupación la ojiazul.

-A ver, es Naruto, dudo que pueda enfadarse de verdad con su "Sakura chan". Es más bien por como le afectará, solo le faltaría sufrir más mal de amores por ella...

-¿Tú crees? Si por lo que tengo entendido no le faltan amigas... sin contar sus dos prometidas...

-Ya, y con ninguna de esas amigas dura más de unas semanas. Sin contar que, de sus prometidas, a una la ve porque su hermana forma parte del escuadrón y a la otra porque vive en su casa, que si no... Puede que últimamente esté más distante con todos, pero sigue siendo Naruto: si no lo siente, no lo prolonga más de lo debido. O al menos actúa como dicen mis libros de una persona que no esta enamorada de las personas con las que sale...

-Bueno, sea como sea no podemos hacer mucho... ¿o si? Tienes razón, puede perjudicarle, pero también puede beneficiarle, siempre le levantaba el ánimo estar con ella. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que estos dos se arreglen y ayudar a Naruto un poco, ¿no crees?-expuso la kunoichi mientras miraba fijamente a su novio con expectación.

-Pero, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- preguntó confundido el ninja pálido

-Tu déjamelo todo a mí, encárgate solamente de que Naruto deje esa pose borde de chico malo y la vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

-No sé Ino... es mi amigo, no quiero hacerle daño...- repuso el ninja con duda.

-Venga cariño, no les pasará nada, yo creo que les ayudará mucho.- exclamó la ojiazul con un tono de súplica, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y depositaba un suave beso/soborno en sus labios.- vamos, si me ayudas me quedo a dormir en tu casa este fin de semana... además, tengo que recuperar la ropa que me deje allí la última vez.- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...- Sai observó a su novia y meditó profundamente. Realmente, ya estaba convencido, esa sonrisa era su debilidad. Era tan auténtica... - vale, está bien... pero sólo porque te quedas en mi casa a dormir eh.- respondió Sai con una sonrisa muy natural. Internamente, no pudo evitar pensar " _El consejo de Naruto con Ino funciona a la perfección, esta semana hemos dormido juntos todos los días... quizás esta sea la forma de devolverle el favor"_

* * *

La lúgubre habitación se encontraba bajo tierra, iluminada tímidamente por unas pocas antorchas. En el centro, una mesa circular se encontraba rodeada de dos hombres y una mujer, que observaban sentados a un individuo con una máscara anbu de un diseño arcaico en blanco y negro similar al rostro de un perro, que sólo dejaba vislumbrar unos profundos ojos azul oscuro llenos de malicia y un cabello revuelto y algo largo de color negro.

-Mi señor, ¿por qué no atacamos ya? El dios árbol nos ha dado ya suficiente chakra para luchar, y nuestras fuerzas son muy numerosas y están perfectamente infiltradas en las naciones ninja.- expuso la mujer, relativamente joven de ropas humildes y fina figura, con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.

-¡Eso Kiken (peligro)!- exclamó otro de los sectarios, un individuo de complexión delgada, pelo morado, boca tapada por una máscara y ropas ninjas de color púrpura.- Si atacásemos hoy, acabaríamos con esa repugnante alianza shinobi este mismo mes.

-Todavía no es el momento, Kiken y Urayamu (envidia). Nuestras fuerzas no son tan poderosas, sobre todo desde que ese maldito kitsune no kibō ha decidido meter las narices donde no debe...- aportó otro integrante, un individuo de cabello rubio, de ropas elaboradas, que ocultaba su rostro tras un abanico.

Todos comenzaron a discutir, para luego callarse de inmediato al sentir un inmenso instinto asesino en la sala, el más grande que había notado cualquiera de ellos. Y procedía del líder de la organización, Chikara sama, ese individuo de la máscara anbu. Ninguno se atrevió tan siquiera a respirar a medida de que esa inmensa aura de poder descendía de nuevo, volviendo a su dueño. Ese hombre hacía honor a su apodo, Chikara (poder) no era un ser humano corriente. Era una monstruosidad.

-Silencio.- intervino finalmente el hombre de la máscara, una vez que su instinto asesino remitió completamente. Su voz sonaba joven, como si apenas hubiese cumplido la veintena, pero ninguno de los asistentes podía asegurarlo, puesto que nadie le había visto la cara. Lo único que sabían era que desobedecerle era una mala idea.- Donyoku (codicia) tiene razón, Kitsune no kibō es un grano en el culo. Nuestro reclutamiento de fieles es una basura desde que ese imbécil les ha dado una razón para creer en esta ilusión que llaman mundo shinobi. Sin contar que en batalla es impredecible, es un riesgo que no voy correr.

-¿y qué hacemos Chikara sama? ¿Esperamos a que se muera de viejo?- inquirió el siempre impaciente Urayamu

-No es una opción, como uzumaki puede vivir más de un siglo...- aportó la mujer de pelo castaño con pesadumbre. Se había informado muy bien sobre la vitalidad del clan uzumaki, y sabía que Mito Uzumaki había llegado a las tres cifras de edad con facilidad.

-Gracias por decirlo kiken... la solución es muy simple. Mataremos a ese cabrón.- respondió Chikara.

-¿Matarlo? Es el ninja más poderoso del mundo, un shinobi que ya era capaz de conquistar un país el solo antes de mejorar su entrenamiento para ingresar en el cuerpo anbu. No sé como tenéis pensado vencerle en un combate...- se quejó Donyoku, mientras se abanicaba nervioso.

-¿Y quién ha dicho nada de combate? Ya me enfrenté a él en el pasado y me enseñó a no subestimarle, no tengo claro que le pudiese vencer en batalla, y sin esa seguridad no me la voy a jugar. Pero en mi enfrentamiento vi algo claro: Naruto no tiene una debilidad a explotar en combate, es poderoso, es rápido, es mentalmente fuerte y lucha por una causa. Lo sé muy bien, os lo aseguro. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga una gran debilidad...-expuso Chikara.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto con sincera curiosidad el hombre de la máscara de gas. Ansiaba saber el método para destruir a ese demonio naranja, hijo del infame relámpago amarillo de Konoha.

-Su corazón, Urayamu. Es una persona bondadosa, por lo que no es todopoderoso. El quiere a esos patéticos ninjas que llama "amigos", o a esos aldeanos debiluchos, ahí es vulnerable. Podría enfrentarme a él con todo mi poder y el del dios árbol, y es probable que ganase. Pero no seguro, así que prefiero la otra opción. A un enemigo de ese tamaño se le mata desde dentro, infiltrándote y eliminando aquello que ama en un golpe. Y tengo a la persona perfecta para ello... Hasta entonces no vais a mover el culo sin que yo lo ordene: seguid reclutando en las naciones menores y saqueando caravanas y aldeas pequeñas para despertar a mas víctimas de la caída del dios árbol.-concluyó Chikara, dando por zanjada la reunión.

-Es una pena... ese uzumaki hubiese sido una incorporación excelente a nuestra orden...- comentó despreocupadamente Kiken.

Los integrantes fueron levantándose de sus asientos y retirándose, Urayamu disolviéndose en un sunshin de agua mientras Donyoku y Kiken se dirigían a la puerta. Antes de que este último saliese, Chikara llamó su atención.

-Kiken, te toca trabajar...- comentó con malicia Chikara, fijando su vista en su compañero sectario.- Siguen sin descubrirte en Konoha, ¿no?

* * *

 **Y pasemos a lo bueno, comentar el episodio!**

 **Con respecto a Sakura, al fin la puedo devolver a Konoha sin ese síndrome de "no merezco a nadie y soy una pésima persona" que le plantó kishimoto. Joder, que vale que la chica cometió errores, pero vamos, de ahí a acabar con un maltratador... Como veis introduzco a Yugao, su papel será importante, ya lo veréis, y estará relacionado con Naruto y Sakura. También me gusto meter a kurenai y la hija de Asuma, sobre todo después de ver lo que le han hecho a la maestra de Kiba en boruto (joder, esa mujer debe de haber visto cosas MUY jodidas para pasar de su aspecto en shippuden a... a... eso de boruto).**

 **En cuanto a Naruto, aquí pongo el ante ultimo clavo de Naruto y su lealtad acérrima a la hoja, y a mi juicio el más importante. Básicamente, están DOS decisiones del consejo gokage (puta política...), una del civil que ya conocéis y un acontecimiento que ocurrirá luego. Como ya dije en alguna contestación a las reviews, para llegar al prólogo hace falta muuuuucho. Pero os he dejado pistas de por dónde van los tiros en todo el primer arco.**

 **Tercer acto, más konohanabi. Lo siento, me sale solo, me gustan mucho como pareja XD y los voy a desarrollar más, básicamente porque me dan más libertad con su forma de ser y sus técnicas (la de infiltración de Konohamaru ya la veréis, es... peculiar)**

 **CUarto acto, MOMENTAZO. Llevó queriendo publicarlo capítulos y capítulos. El rubio obviamente se muestra distante y frío, Sakura todavía tiene que currárselo un poco, a ver si todo va a ser fácil tras elegir a Sasuke por encima de su auténtico amor. En cuanto a su motivación y objetivos, he querido jugar con el desfase tecnológico (hay dirigibles y trenes, pero no coches; hay ordenadores de última generación, pero se usan palomas mensajeras; hay pólvora pero se usan arcos, flechas y kunai...) para darle un objetivo noble a la pelirrosada. Como dije al principio, en este fic no voy a meter amas de casa sumisas, como le gustan a Kishi, aquí las mujeres trabajan y consiguen logros, y más en el caso de Sakura, a la que pienso poner al nivel de sus dos compañeros de equipo. La escena del brazo desencajado la saque de la película de el médico, vi las reacciones de los personajes en la peli y me dije "encaja, así que adentro".**

 **Sobre Ino y Sai... es la pareja que me sale más natural, después del NaruSaku, NaruShion y NaruSara (estoy por escribir algún fic de esta última...). Espero que os parezca lógica su forma de actuar. Como ayudarán a nuestros dos protagonistas? La respuesta en el próximo episodio!**

 **Y en cuanto a la última parte, llega el MEGAVILLANO, Chikara Sama y sus secuaces. Que tendrán pensado? Quienes serán? He dejado pistas a lo largo de este arco y lo haré en los posteriores, sobre todo con Chikara. Sólo os diré, con respecto a este último, que es un personaje original de Kishimoto, no me lo he sacado de la manga, y que a nivel de poder supera CON CRECES a Naruto. Ya lo veréis.**

 **Sin más, me despido, pero me alegra anunciar que el capítulo del jueves se adelanta al miércoles, que coincide justo con el cumple de mi novia y me ha prohibido literalmente tocar la tablet ese día, así que lo adelantó y todos felices. Un saludo!**


	12. Cerrando heridas

Cap11: cerrando heridas.

 **Empezamos El Segundo arco! Joder que nervios, me lo acabo de releer entero para pulir algunos detalles y mejorar al malo de esta parte (en cada arco, y os juro que no lo he hecho a posta, habrá un malo mínimo a vencer y una sorpresa grande), y puedo afirmar que mínimo hasta el 20 (vuestro 21 según fanfiction) el ritmo va a estar igual en capítulos semanales. Y estoy francamente contento, ninguno baja de 10000 palabras y todos tienen contenido muuuy serio, se acabaron las introducciones. Esta parte de la trama se centrará en el NaruSaku, en los sectarios del dios árbol y tendrá Konohanabi y una pareja sorpresa (la veréis de refilón, tampoco tengo yo cuerpo para desarrollar otra más XD). Espero que os guste, vamos con las reviews:**

 **Kitsunaro64:** ya veras, de momento Naruto está obviamente mosqueado con ella, pero la pelirrosada no es el gran amor del rubio por nada. Por el momento, ella tiene que... informarse

Y me alegra que saques el tema de los haremos masivos, yo ya me he leído unos cuantos y me parecen tb repetitivos, sin contar que su gran fallo: reducen los pjs femeninos a prácticamente nada. Un ejemplo, el de kurai Sho y su "demonio o algo más?": me encanta la historia, eso por delante, pero Naruto tiene cincuenta (50!) mujeres, al final pjs quedan olvidados completamente, y tienes a 3/4 que son sus esposas de verdad y 46 que son follaamigas que tiene allí viviendo. Aunque tb me parece que ocurre cuando le pones más de una pareja a la vez al protagonista: con día mujeres, Naruto tendría media de una y media de otra, y me parece desaprovechar un potencial inmenso si se hace con chicas como Sakura, Shion, Kushina...

por ultimo, me habeis convencido tú y diaker, haré un fic sobre Sãra y Naruto, de momento será un oneshot fuera de aquí y un omake aquí con un "que habría pasado si...?", además de referencias a ella a lo largo de la obra. La metería de lleno, pero kishi decidio matármela...

 **The Diaker** : Drama! Hoy vas a estar contento me da a mí XD sobre lo de sãra, me remito a lo que he puesto en el último párrafo de kitsunaro, espero que os guste cuando lo meta ;) (es que tb me encanta, en el fondo quería que alguien me convenciese xD)

Yo tb me lo preguntaba, joder, es que es su viva imagen! Y eso sin contar lo de ser el último miembro d un clan casi extinto y nacer justo el mismo día que la muerte de la otra uzumaki, que casualmente estaba embarazada... vamos, la gente de esa aldea es estupida totalmente... y en este fic aún más, que le he puesto el pelo largo emulando al padre. Yo creo que kishimoto ahí falló muchísimo, no prestaba atención a esos detalles de la trama.

 **Gera118:** si acertases todo podríamos turnarnos para escribir, así que no pasa nada XD A mi tb me emocionan, le he puesto bastantes ganas a la relación entre estos dos, tantas como le pondré al narushion, por supuesto, y hoy tenemos acción en el NaruSaku.

Y sobre la puta política... no has visto naaaada todavía en este fic ;)

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- personaje pensando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

 _"¿Qué le ha pasado a Konoha?"_ pensó Naruto, de la que contemplaba la devastación y abandono alrededor. El hospital estaba parcialmente derruido, con fuertes enredaderas y plantas creciendo sobre sus sucias paredes; del orfanato apenas quedaban dos paredes, revelando su anterior existencia sólo un cartel a medio caerse entre tanta maleza que se extendía por doquier; y del resto de edificios solo podía decir que estaban igual o peor. Naruto no era capaz de entender la razón de que konoha estuviese así: si se debió a una batalla, esta tuvo que haber sido muy lejana en el tiempo, los actuales daños parecían ser debidos a un abandono muy prolongado. Recorrió las calles, confundido, hasta que dio con la torre del hokage. O mas bien lo que quedaba de ella: sus restos a medio derruir sólo alcanzaban dos de los varios pisos de altura que llegó a poseer, con su característico rojo y blanco horadado por el paso de los años y sus ventanales sucios y algunos prácticamente deshechos. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era lo que salía de dentro de la torre: un gigantesco árbol de decenas de pisos de altura, de color verde grisáceo, con enormes ramas y raíces extendiéndose por todas partes. Ahora que el ojiazul se fijaba, toda la vegetación del lugar provenía de ese árbol, por lo demás no había ni otras plantas ni animales. Pero, para su desgracia, si había personas. En sus ramas, colgando grotescamente de lianas atadas a sus cuellos, se vislumbraban figuras humanas, algunas muy lejanas. Naruto se aproximó y pudo distinguir algunas: la mujer que atendía la tienda de ropa de su calle, el individuo que le negó una máscara anbu de pequeño, el señor teuchi, shizune... y entre esa marabunta de inertes cuerpos, una cabellera rosa.

El rubio saltó rápidamente hasta la rama donde se hallaba Sakura, cortando con desesperación la liana de la que colgaba, y la bajó al suelo con rapidez. Tenía que ser un sueño, pero lo que oía, lo que olía, lo que sentía, era excesivamente real. Estaba completamente fría al tacto, inerte, con su vestido color vino ajado por el paso del tiempo. La llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La agitó levemente y tampoco. En su ansiedad, la abrió un ojo, deseando que todo fuese una broma de mal gusto. Pero sus ojos le revelaron la verdad. Esos orbes color jade que tanto le gustaban habían dado paso a un color púrpura anillado. " _Rinnegan... es el tsukuyomi infinito.._." pensó el uzumaki. No sabía como arreglarlo, no podía, necesitaba a Sasuke y no sabía dónde estaba. Entre lágrimas, Naruto besó los tibios y secos labios de la Haruno.

-Calzonazos hasta en esta situación.- dijo de pronto esa femenina voz que Naruto añoraba tanto. Sakura le contemplaba con sus ojos transformados en el rinnegan, mientras dibujaba una mueca burlona en su rostro.- ¿Qué te parece si me pones con mi maltratador favorito y te haces a un lado? Eso se te da muy bien.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Naruto, mientras soltaba asustado a la "haruno", que se levantó sin borrar esa mueca.- No sé quién eres, pero tú no eres Sakura chan. Sakura chan jamás me diría eso.

-¿Callarme? Tú eres el que me ha quitado de mi cómoda rama, donde tenía mi precioso sueño del tsukuyomi… Sasuke kun y yo éramos tan felices, teníamos una preciosa niña juntos, y tú te encargabas de todo el papeleo de la aldea como hokage mientras suspirabas por mi y me rogabas que me fugase contigo… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, entiendo que lo quieras evitar antes de que pasen un par de años y te ocurra en la vida real…-contestó con sadismo la pelirrosada, mientras Naruto se apartaba de ella y apretaba los dientes.- entiendo que te dé un poco de pena por la gente que no te hizo nada malo de niño, como Shizune, Neko o Ayame, pero no se puede hacer una tortilla sin romper algunos huevos. Dime que no te causa satisfacción el ver a esas momias seniles que cuelgan de la cuarta rama a nuestra izquierda.- prosiguió "Sakura" mientras señalaba en dirección al árbol.- o ver a ese cabrón que te intentó matar cuando solo tenías cinco años, mírale que calladito está en la rama de abajo a la derecha…

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué cojones quieres?- la requirió Naruto con furia.

-Quiero que pienses en una cosa… ¿Cómo sería tu Tsukuyomi infinito? ¿Te habría abandonado y despreciado también, o viviríamos felices juntos, con una decena de críos por ahí corriendo? Quizás, incluso, podrías tenernos a las dos…- sugirió la pelirrosada mientras señalaba al otro lado de la calle.

De una de las ramas colgaba el cuerpo de una mujer que a Naruto le resultaba familiar. Podía, entre las diversas lianas, distinguir su cabello rubio claro y un poco de su piel de porcelana... y le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Su corazón se aceleró al mismo ritmo que cuando vio a Sakura, como si le hubiese reconocido antes que él... era la mujer de la visión final de las que tuvo cuando Anko le suministró ese veneno. "Sakura" se interpuso antes de que pudiese acercarse

-Toda tu vida luchando Naruto, toda tu vida deseando ser feliz… dime, ¿lo eres? ¿Te merecemos alguna? ¿No entiendes que no se puede combatir siempre? Te dejaré un tiempo para pensarlo hasta que nos volvamos a ver cariño.- le espetó la pelirrosada, para luego acercarse al tenso uzumaki y depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Naruto intentó resistirse, pero una parte de él no quería… - ummm, me encanta cómo sabes, que ganas tengo de que nos conozcamos mejor… ahora despierta, Naruto kun…

Naruto iba a volver a gritarla, cuando abrió los ojos. A su alrededor, su habitación se encontraba en penumbra, con la luz lunar asomando con suavidad a través de la ventana del cuarto. A su izquierda, Karin dormía abrazada a un inmenso peluche de un zorro de nueve colas con ojos azules de cachorro (que nada más verlo horrorizó a cierto biju legendario y le hizo desear recrear la noche del 10 de octubre en cada aldea habitada del continente) que le regaló su amado primo, así que Naruto se tranquilizó. Sólo fue otra pesadilla más... debería de dejar de cenar tan tarde, a lo mejor era por eso... Contempló su mobiliario con tranquilidad, dispuesto a volver a dormirse: el armario con su ropa a su derecha, la mesa con espejo de probador al fondo para su prima, esa silla con alguien sentado...

-¡Aaaarghhh!- gritó Naruto sobresaltado. Con un rápido movimiento, se levantó a un lado de la cama y sacó el kunai que tenía guardado en su cómoda, para poder fijarse en el intruso. O la intrusa mas bien: una mujer preciosa, quizás la mujer mas guapa que había visto en su vida, de cuerpo escultural envuelto en un elegante kimono blanco con un escote que revelaba unos pechos copa C y del que asomaban un par de piernas cruzadas de tez algo tostada, con una cara de rasgos finos, labios tiernos, ojos de color violeta oscuro y pelo de color plateado largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.- ¿Quién eres? ¡Dattebayo!- preguntó Naruto, dispuesto a defenderse. Pero la mujer no hizo amago alguno de moverse, sólo se le quedó mirando con una suave y cálida sonrisa.

- **Deberías de taparte**...- comentó la mujer con una ligera carcajada.- **aunque tengo que admitir que me siento sorprendida y halagada por el "entusiasmo" de tu amigo**.- añadió mientras le miraba divertida a los ojos y se mordía suavemente el labio inferior.

Naruto miró hacia abajo, comprobando a lo que se refería la bella peliplateada: solo llevaba sus bóxer, como acostumbraba al irse a dormir los días calurosos, y su "soldado" al parecer quería saludar a su nueva visita. Visiblemente sonrojado, se cubrió con su almohada, mientras sostenía el kunai con la mano derecha.

-No... no me has respondido a la pregunta.- anunció el ojiazul intentando reponerse del momento de vergüenza. A pesar de que quería estar en guardia, no podía evitar sentirse cómodo con esa mujer.

 **-Todo a su tiempo, Naruto-kun. Solo venía a advertirte que lo que has soñado puede pasar, que debes estar alerta. Y de paso a conocerte un poco, que siempre había querido hablar contigo cara a cara**.- comentó con naturalidad la ojivioleta.

-¿Con quién hablas, nii chan?- preguntó una Karin somnolienta, mientras se giraba hacia su primo

-Con esa mujer de... la... silla...- contestó Naruto, quedándose pálido al ver la silla vacía. Se dio la vuelta para ver la ventana, pero estaba cerrada. Al igual que la puerta. La peliplateada había desaparecido. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda: ¿y si había visto un fantasma? ¿Y si la casa estaba embrujada? ¿Y si aparecían más como ella? Que a ver, no es que le asustase ahora que lo pensaba. Es más, cada vez le gustaba más la idea… desechó rápido ese pensamiento mientras se acordaba de cierto ermitaño peliblanco y se decía " _Kami, al final me dejó secuelas… soy un pervertido…"_

-¿Qué mujer? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Karin, preocupada por su primo

-Había una mujer ahí... joder, juraría que había una mujer ahí.

-Nii-chan, si hubiese alguien lo habría percibido, que para algo soy una nin sensora. Anda, ven a dormir, que debes de haberlo soñado. Y por cierto... a partir de ahora duermes con pantalón de pijama, que cualquier día me "asesinas" con eso.- Concluyó la ojirroja con una media sonrisa, apuntando con sus ojos al abultado bóxer de Naruto. El rubio, con un notorio rubor, corrió a por un pantalón de pijama y se metió en la cama, y antes de dormir no pudo evitar pensar " _joder, fue muy real... todavía recuerdo su olor incluso_..."

Tras el incidente nocturno, y dormir el pelirrubio realmente poco por pensar demasiado en esa mujer, Naruto amaneció con cierto mal humor, que se vio acrecentado por recordar los últimos acontecimientos en la aldea, y en particular el retorno de cierta ojijade. Aunque realmente tenía sentimientos encontrados: todavía recordaba lo vacío que se sintió cuando la vio inerte en ese sueño, pero también guardaba rencor por la despedida que tuvieron y lo que le había dicho esa mujer que se hacia pasar por ella en el sueño, una parte de él opinaba que no le faltaba razón… seguro que había disfrutado de ese viaje de novios con Sasuke... Y además no era el único problema que rumiaba su mente: ¿Quién era esa chica de pelo rubio del sueño? ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto verla así? Se levantó, dejando a su prima asfixiando al peluche de kurama, y tras ducharse y vestirse con sus ropas de entrenamiento mas cómodas, procedió a cumplir con sus quehaceres diarios. Envió algunos clones a entrenar y se dirigió al ichiraku ramen, para poder darse un capricho mañanero que le levantase un poco el humor. Tras desayunar unos pocos platos de ramen (sólo cinco o seis), sonrojar a Ayame tras recordarla lo guapa que iba hoy, y volver a preguntarse qué hacía Yamato en ese restaurante otra vez (en serio, abrían el restaurante una hora antes sólo por él, pero Yamato ya estaba allí antes. ¿Dormiría allí de verdad?), Naruto puso rumbo a la tienda de armas de tenten.

Tras la guerra, la usuaria de las armas había heredado el negocio de su jubilado padre, dedicándose a su gran pasión: el armamento, su conservación y su uso. Alternaba su trabajo en la tienda con sus misiones de jounin, tras su inmediato ascenso con el fin de la guerra, por lo que se podía decir que su material siempre era un seguro de buen uso y experiencia en batalla. Naruto siempre le encargaba el material a ella, al fin y al cabo se conocían desde siempre, y podía hacerle los encargos especiales que necesitase. Y ese era el motivo de su actual visita. Llegó a la tienda y llamó a la puerta, abriéndole la joven kunoichi. A pesar de que nunca se había fijado en ella tanto como en Sakura, o incluso Ino, tenten era una kunoichi hermosa: un pelo castaño corto acompañado de unos ojos marrones claros y una piel ligeramente tostada, todo ello combinando con un cuerpo delgado con unos pechos medianos y un culo esculpido a base de entrenamiento kunoichi. Iba vestida con un vestido chino color rosa claro con rebordes marrones, acompañado de un pantalón color marrón claro y unas sandalias ninja sencillas.

-¡Naruto! Pasa, justo había acabado con tu pedido. ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó amablemente la castaña

-Hola Tenten. Bien, bueno, ya sabes, no me gusta mucho esto de tener tanto tiempo libre.- contestó Naruto con una ligera sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca. Pronto llegaron al mostrador.

-Te entiendo, yo también necesito acción a veces. Algún día tengo que apuntarme a una de las misiones de tu escuadrón.

-Cuando quieras, siempre viene bien un poco de ayuda. Aunque necesitarás una buena máscara eh.- repuso Naruto con un tono jocoso

-Siempre me han gustado los tigres, ¿hay de esas? Vaya, dónde habré puesto lo tuyo...- comentó Tenten mientras revisaba tras el mostrador.- Este baka lo habrá movido... ¡LEEEEE!- Vociferó con fuerza en dirección a la trastienda mientras Naruto daba un pequeño respingo.

-Dime, mi bello angel.- contestó un ninja embutido en un chandal verde sin mangas con calentadores naranjas en las espinillas y un chaleco jounin verde, de pelo negro cortado a lo tazón y ojos negros cubiertos con las cejas mas grandes que Naruto hubiese visto en su vida.

Todavía Naruto no se explicaba como ese par habían acabado juntos. A ver, no iba a negar que lee se había esforzado (como en todo), y que se merecía un final feliz, pero joder, es que en forma de ser no encajaban nada, una tan formal y el otro tan... lee. O tal vez era por eso por lo que acabaron juntos: tenten le daba a lee mesura y cabeza, y lee a ella un poco de acción y locura. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto sabía que no se podía hacer un puzzle con dos piezas iguales. Incluso le recordaban ligeramente a él con Sakura, pero acabando la chica sin dejarle tirado para irse con el malote de la aldea. Su relación tardó un poco en surgir, sobre todo por la muerte en batalla de su compañero de equipo y antiguo amor de tenten, neji hyuuga, pero cuando se declararon todo no pudo ser mas natural. " _Joder, todo clavado a mi historia salvo por el final... hasta me dan un poco de envidia_..."

-¿Sabes dónde están los kunais de Naruto?- preguntó Tenten a su peculiar novio.

-¡Naruto! Cuánto tiempo, joven amigo. ¿Para cuándo una competición de flexiones entre amigos?- exclamó el ojinegro con una sonrisa que despedía un extraño brillo. Lee llevaba insistiéndole con esos duelos desde que había ascendido a chuunin, aunque también coincidía con la marcha de Sakura. Su parte escéptica opinaba que lo hacía porque echaba de menos un rival con el que competir tras la muerte de neji. Pero su parte mas emotiva veía a una persona ofreciéndole siempre una distracción. Lo que tenía claro era que Lee era un buen amigo.- Y mi melocotoncito, creo que están en la balda del fondo.- concluyó mientras miraba en la dirección mencionada.

- _"bueno, no dan tanta envidia, nunca me sentaría bien esa cursilería_..."- pensó el rubio.- Mejor dejemos las flexiones para otro día... aunque quiero probar mi taijutsu con el mejor, así que cuando quieras entrenamos.- comentó Naruto con un tono animado, arrancando su clásico "YOOOSHHH" de emoción al ninja de las cejas gigantes.

Tenten apareció mientras hablaban con una caja de madera abierta, en la que se encontraban una veintena de kunais de triple punta de acero negro perfectamente afilado. Destacaba su mango mas largo de lo habitual, hecho de madera labrada, sin impurezas. Perfecto para grabar cierto sello creado para la técnica mas conocida del gran héroe rubio del 10 de octubre.

-Aquí tienes Naruto, tus veinte kunais con mango especial. Tengo que preguntarte algo... ¿por qué un mango tan largo? Con cuatro dedos sería suficiente, y tu pediste seis.- preguntó tenten con curiosidad. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con armas nuevas le interesaba.

-Los necesito así para ponerles un sello en el que estoy trabajando. De momento quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero cuando funcione tu serás la primera en verlo.- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa.- bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, que Sai quiere comentarme nosequé... nos vemos pronto parejita.

-¡Mas te vale Naruto!- contestó la ojimarron, con una sonrisa.

-Yossshhh, Naruto, ¡muéstrales la llama de tu juventud!

-Lee... ¿podrías dejar de hacer estas cosas en la tienda? Me espantas a los clientes...- contestó la avergonzada usuaria de las armas, mientras un par de clientes salían espantados ante la vitalidad del ninja de chandal verde.

-Lo siento, amada mía... para compensar, daré 100 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento sólo con las manos y contigo encima, ¡Vamos!- exclamó el pelotazon mientras cargaba a su novia en brazos y salía corriendo en dirección al campo.

-¡Lee! ¡La tienda!- gritó la castaña, mientras intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre.

Naruto observó la escena con media sonrisa. Si estos dos podían ser pareja, había esperanzas para todos...

* * *

-Ino, ¿estás viviendo con Sai?- preguntó asombrada Sakura, mientras revisaba por encima el cuarto de la rubia, sosteniendo como podía su taza de té.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban reunidas en la residencia Yamanaka, en una pequeña celebración que había montado la kunoichi rubia como homenaje a su amiga recién llegada. Ino realmente sabía organizar ese tipo de eventos, y crear un ambiente distendido, tanto que, buscando la ojijade un viejo álbum de fotos de la rubia, por accidente se había encontrado con ropa de Sai en uno de los armarios. Junto a varios lienzos, material para pintura, ropa interior, un neceser para el baño e incluso un par de trajes elegantes. Y claro, eso generó dudas en la pelirrosa.

-¿Vivir con sai? Nooo, solo ha dejado un par de cosas para cuando se queda a dormir, como yo en su casa...- contestó disimuladamente la ojiazul

-Tu también has dejado ropa interior en su... ¡un momento! ¡Lo has hecho con él!-exclamó con escándalo la pelirrosada.

-Eeehh... esta fiesta no es para mi frentona, mejor hablemos de ti, ¿qué tal tu primer día en konoha?-dijo la rubia, intentando evitar el tema.

-¿Primer día? ¡Si llevo toda la vida viviendo aquí, Ino cerda!- contestó la ojijade, iniciándose una de sus clásicas batallas de "apelativos cariñosos" que tanto caracterizaban a las dos amigas.

Durante mucho tiempo se habían considerado rivales por culpa de un amor adolescente que no las merecía a ninguna de las dos. Eso les había hecho perder años de una bella amistad, dejada de lado por una competitividad que rallaba lo enfermizo (tan solo superada por la de cierto uzumaki con cierto uchiha), incluso durante sus años como aprendices de médico ninja. Se habrían distanciado completamente si no llega a ser por la guerra, que las hizo redefinirse a sí mismas y plantearse si su competitividad merecía la pena. Así que, tras sobrevivir a la gran batalla, ambas habían retomado su amistad, y ahora se pinchaban como si fuese el primer día. Ni tan siquiera la distancia física había enfriado su relación, y menos teniendo en cuenta que se comunicaban por carta regularmente.

-Llevas más de un año fuera, eso es casi como empezar de nuevo aquí. Dime, ¿qué tal tu viaje? ¿Algo... interesante?- preguntó la yamanaka mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Ha estado muy bien, he mejorado mucho en medicina gracias a mi trabajo en las poblaciones pequeñas, aunque tengo que reconocer que casi no reconozco la aldea, ha cambiado mucho durante mi viaje... por cierto, ¿desde cuándo Naruto es anbu?- preguntó la ojijade con sincero interés. Llevaba queriendo sacar el tema del rubio toda la tarde sin que se notase. Lástima que Ino fuese tan perspicaz.

-¿Naruto? Se te nota un poco interesada por saber de él, ¿No, pantalla de cine?- contestó Ino arqueando una ceja y ladeando su sonrisa.

-Es mi amigo, así que no es tan raro, nariz de cerda...- contraatacó Sakura, mientras las dos amigas se retaban con la mirada

-Bueno, sea por A o por B.- sentenció la Yamanaka.- es anbu desde hace bastantes meses. Dirige el escuadrón Kibō, en el que está Sai, por lo que lo sé todo de sus misiones. Formó él mismo el escuadrón, y le acompañan mi Sai, Konohamaru, Anko y Hanabi.

-¿Hanabi también es anbu? Creía que a los hyuuga no les interesaban ese tipo de trabajos.- respondió la ojijade mientras bebía su té.

-No sé como la convenció tu rubio, pero Naruto le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo y ahí esta, muy contenta- expuso la ojiazul, fijándose en que Sakura no corrigió ese "tu".- además son el mejor escuadrón anbu de la aldea por mucho, por lo que es un honor para el clan Hyuuga tener a un miembro allí: han liberado países, rescatado daimyos, capturado a decenas de criminales de rango S... incluso son conocidos en todo el continente

- **Nuestro Naruto sigue siendo un héroe**.- gritó una feliz inner con corazones en los ojos.

-Me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo se hayan labrado tal fama...- repuso la pelirrosada, ignorando a su inner.

-Eso es porque Naruto acepta misiones constantemente, es un adicto a la adrenalina. A Sai me le tiene preocupado, casi no para por casa ni ve a sus amigos… como si quisiese centrarse en el trabajo por dejar de pensar en algo… o alguien...- Sakura tuvo la sensación de que su amiga estaba dirigiendo la conversación donde casualmente ella quería llegar...

-" _maldita manipuladora... pues vamos a dejarnos de rodeos_..."- pensó la haruno.- Dejémonos de preámbulos, Naruto... qué... ¿qué se trae con karin? Le vino a buscar al hospital cuando le atendí, le estaba esperando, y parecía muy preocupada... y... les vi muy... unidos- preguntó Sakura, esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-Estoooo... pues, a ver, es su prima...- por un momento Sakura se relajó un poco, pensando que lo que vio era sólo una relación de familia unida. Excesivamente unida, para gusto de Sakura.-... y también su prometida...

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. No estaba preparada para un noviazgo del pelirrubio, como para estarlo para un futuro matrimonio. Apretó los puños con fuerza para evitar destruir la casa de la yamanaka.

- **ARRRGHHH, ¿DÓNDE HE GUARDADO LAS ANTORCHAS**?- gritó una rabiosa inner mientras volvía a montar la hoguera con el muñeco de Karin.

-Pe... pero... ¿cómo que prometida? ¡Es su prima!

-Bueno, es una prima lejana realmente, he visto cosas peores... aunque nos sorprendió a todos que se prometiesen...- contestó Ino mientras estudiaba las reacciones de su mejor amiga.

-Es... es muy joven... ¡Shannaro, si seguro que todavía tiene ese ridículo gorro de pijama con dientes!

- **Y el peluche gigante de Kakashi… me pregunto de dónde lo sacó** …- añadió su inner

-Pues, viendo como te estas poniendo, tendré que decírtelo de golpe para que lo digieras rápido... también está prometido con Hinata.-añadió Ino, mientras retrocedía lentamente, viendo venir el arranque de ira de su mejor amiga.

-Co... ¿CÓMO? ¿Está prometido con dos mujeres? ¿Y una de ellas es Hinata?- preguntó anonadada la haruno, mientras hasta su inner aguantaba la respiración con miedo y se escondía lejos. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio donde la vena de la frente de la haruno se hinchó hasta límites insospechados, la pelirrosada liberó un inmenso instinto asesino que hizo literalmente temblar a la yamanaka y sentir a un uzumaki ignorante de todo tal escalofrío que regresó corriendo a su casa a recoger cada kunai y katana y prepararse para una nueva guerra ninja. Sólo una criatura mitológica como el Juubi o un psicópata de enorme poder como uchiha madara podían despedir tal ansia de destruir al ojiazul. Sakura golpeó la mesa con el puño libre, oyéndose el sonido de madera rompiéndose y dejando tras de si un mueble destrozado de un solo ataque. " _Suerte que puse esa mesa vieja en lugar de la habitual viendo venir esto_..." pensó la rubia.- ¡Eso no es posible! Maldita sea, yo lo mando volando hasta kumo y más allá… si por lo que decían las enfermeras del hospital, ha estado muy ocupado con muchas… amigas...- se quejó la pelirrosada mientras partía el asa de la taza por su rabia contenida, todo por imaginarse a Naruto con otra, u otras, mujeres. Decenas de ellas... puede que cientos. MILES. Y todas a la vez. Y diciendo "Naruto kuuuuun" con un fondo de color rosa repugnante y esas voces de busconas y arrastradas miserables... Y, aún así, prefería mil veces eso a un matrimonio de Naruto. Y encima con esas dos: la mujer que estuvo detrás de Sasuke durante años que ahora se volvía a interponer en su vida amorosa, como si lo hiciese a posta; y esa chica callada que de inocente no tenía un pelo, solo había que ver como había conseguido lo que quería sin hacer ningún ruido... bufff, iba a necesitar más pelucas con el peinado de hinata para sus postes de entrenamiento, y algunas de pelo rojo ya puestos…

-Mejor dame esa taza...- comentó la yamanaka, cogiendo la taza destrozada de la ojijade con cuidado.- Y por lo que veo y me cuenta Sai, es bastante popular en la aldea, no te imaginas las peleas que hubo en urgencias entre las enfermeras por ser su asistente permanente cuando viene a cambiarse los vendajes del brazo... Shizune tuvo que establecer turnos y todo. Aunque es normal, es de los hombres mas guapos que he visto, aunque no es mi tipo, por si te vas a poner mas celosa...- aportó con cierta malicia la rubia.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por ese pervertido? Tanto tiempo con Jiraiya le acabó haciendo mal... ya sabía yo que era un "hentai" desde hace muchísimo, seguro que esa vez que por "accidente" me tocó los pechos lo hizo a posta, ¡Baka pervertido! En cuanto lo vea lo mato, ¡Poniéndole los cuernos a sus DOS mujeres!- despotricó Sakura, recalcando entre dientes el "dos" con tanta rabia que, en el otro extremo de la aldea, cierto ojiazul sintió la imperiosa necesidad de fingir su propia muerte y empezar de cero en alguna isla incomunicada, mientras Kurama le gritaba atemorizado redoblase sus esfuerzos para prepararse para una guerra y no se distrajese. El biju temía por su existencia, y no era para menos: Kaguya Ototsuki debía de haberse reunido con sus cinco hermanas gemelas y estaban a las puertas de konoha, esa era la única explicación lógica para esa opresiva sensación de muerte que tenía incluso al legendario biju aterrado. Mientras, en casa de la yamanaka, sólo le faltaba soltar humo por las orejas a la haruno.

-Frentona...- cortó Ino con rapidez.-... a riesgo de ganarme un golpe, lo de llamar pervertido a Naruto es injusto. Realmente está obligado por la ley de restauración de clanes a tener más de una esposa, así que no es algo malo que esté con mas amigas a parte de Karin y Hinata. Y tengo que aclararte que la ley se impuso contra su voluntad, yo estaba allí, Naruto nunca ha sido de esos, pregúntale a tu madre por las reuniones del consejo. La cual, por cierto, votó a favor de aplicarle la ley.-argumentó la yamanaka en defensa del rubio, mientras la ojijade mostraba algo de aprehensión al oír como su madre había contribuido a eso, ¿Cómo podía su propia madre haberla traicionado así?.- lo que no entiendo es... ¿por qué te pones así? si tú has estado más de un año de viaje de novios con Sasuke

- **Ahí te ha dado la puerca** …

-Sasuke y yo sólo somos amigos, lo hablamos durante el viaje.- se defendió la haruno, que vio como toda su ira se tornaba en culpabilidad de golpe.

-¿Sólo amigos? ¿Y no pasó nada más? Porque parece que si, y Naruto piensa lo mismo seguramente...- inquirió Ino, sosteniéndole la mirada a su amiga, que tuvo que retroceder.

-Vale, esta bien, estuve con él... Yo sólo quería seguir adelante dándole vía libre, hacerme a un lado, dejarle ser feliz con alguien que le mereciese y rehacer mi vida... pero era incapaz, era como intentar no pisar el suelo... Pero eso ya no importa. Lo fastidié todo cuando me fui y ya es tarde...-comentó deprimida la pelirrosada

-Sakura, déjate de rodeos. Si estás enamorada de él, da igual lo que hicieses en el pasado, deberías decírselo. Además, estoy convencida de que no te ha olvidado: desde que te fuiste se le ve más apagado, mucho más aislado, y yo creo que es porque piensa en lo vuestro a menudo. Sin contar que no ha aguantado con ninguna de sus "amigas", como tú las llamas, más de dos semanas. Estoy seguro de que sigue pensando en ti.- dijo la ojiazul, agarrando las manos de su amiga.

- **Hazla caso** …- aconsejó una entristecida inner, sabiendo lo que Sakura iba a hacer.

-Tienes razón, estoy enamorada de él... pero está prometido...- contestó Sakura, claramente deprimida, con sus ojos llorosos.- me he dado cuenta tarde, y le he perdido por estúpida. Me da igual lo de la ley de restauración: nunca me meteré en un matrimonio ajeno, y menos podría compartirle... le necesito por entero y no a ratos… Soy una estúpida, creí que estaría esperándome para siempre y no es así... y encima tú me avisaste antes de irme y no te tomé en serio. Y son dos mujeres espectaculares además: son mil veces más guapas e interesantes que yo, una kunoichi del mismo clan legendario de Naruto y luego la "princesa de los hyuuga"... son perfectas para él... ha rehecho su vida y estará enamorado de ambas, como para no estarlo…

-Sakura...- intentó consolarla Ino.

-Tranquila Ino, estaré bien... Puede que ya no pueda estar con él como quiero, pero no pienso renunciar a ser su amiga... mejor eso que nada...

-Sakura, ¿crees que serás capaz de soportarlo?

-Qué remedio...-concluyó Sakura, mientras su amiga la miraba con preocupación. Quizas las cosas estaban mas complicadas de lo que creía...

* * *

-No Sai, no es una buena idea... en absoluto...- comentó Naruto aterrado mientras paraba de devorar su tercer tazón de ramen. Al fondo, una decena de clones del rubio festejaban que había llegado su pedido, mientras dejaban a Ayame más roja que un tomate a base de piropos y adulaciones, tantas que la castaña tuvo que huir en dirección al grupo del rubio original.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que ese peinado no la quedaría mal, estaría aún más guapa.- preguntó el ninja pálido confundido

-Porque decirle a tu novia "Tu amiga Akiko, esa chica que le tira los trastos a media aldea, está preciosa con esas dos trenzas rubias, deberías de ponértelas tú también" es un suicidio, sobre todo si tu novia tiene el carácter de Ino. Te destruirá la mente con uno de sus jutsus y te pasarás el resto de tu vida creyéndote un mapache o algo peor...- Aportó Konohamaru, que incluso con su falta de experiencia en el campo amoroso sabía que eso era una mala idea. Aunque puede que el mal genio de Moegi le hubiese ayudado a aprender, sin contar que ahora que estaba conociendo mejor a Hanabi, veía que su timidez era proporcional a su carácter. _"¿Por qué todos acabamos con chicas con ese mal genio_?" Se preguntó el Sarutobi

-Pero si es sólo ponerla un ejemplo, a mi lo que me gustan son las trenzas con el pelo de ino, nada más ...

-Sai, sigue este consejo de un buen amigo: NO lo hagas. Al menos si no quieres que te convierta tú mente en la de un niño de cinco años...- concluyó el ojiazul, para volver a devorar su cuenco.

Los hombres del escuadrón kibō (las mujeres no podían, una por tener su denominada "semana fantástica en la sección de interrogatorios, con 3x2 en artículos de tortura y complementos para hacer al delincuente la vida más difícil", la forma que tenía Anko de llamar a las semanas con muchos criminales a los que interrogar; y la otra por tener entrenamiento en el complejo hyuuga) habían quedado en el Ichiraku para almorzar a iniciativa de Sai, aprovechando ese par de días libres que les había impuesto el Hokage como recompensa por su esfuerzo. Impuesto porque, si fuese por el rubio, ahora estarían pegándose contra alguna banda criminal en el otro extremo del continente. " _Seguro que en la luna luchando contra algún primo de Kaguya estaría mejor_..." pensaba el ojiazul. Se encontraban todos con sus bandanas en el brazo y su chandal de entrenamiento: uno negro al completo en contraste con su pálida piel, otro negro con rebordes naranjas y camiseta naranja, y otro con uno azul marino y su clásica bufanda azul oscura; haciendo un precioso conjunto en la barra del bar del ichiraku, mientras una sonriente Ayame les servía sus platos diligentemente. Aunque el rubio había llegado un poco tarde por insistir en registrar armado hasta los dientes cada puerta de acceso a la ciudad, convencido de que un enemigo a la altura de uchiha madara había llegado y ansiaba verter su sangre, cosa que extrañó a sus compañeros de escuadrón, pero tampoco insistieron demasiado en el tema y lo achacaron al aburrimiento del ojiazul. Sai acabó su plato y se dirigió a su capitán.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, ya me ha contado Ino que Sakura ha vuelto...

-¿Ha vuelto Sakura, jefe? Joder, el mundo es un pañuelo, justo unos meses después de salvarla en aquella aldea...- soltó konohamaru, mientras Naruto le dirigía una mirada asesina por ser un bocazas y el joven sentía un escalofrío por su espalda.

-¿Ah si? Eso no me lo contaste... aunque me alegra que veas la luz, aunque sea a empujones...-Comentó el artista pelinegro.

-¿Cómo que "ver la luz"?-preguntó el ninja rubio

-Pues que, a pesar de aparentar indiferencia, sigas preocupándote por ella. Sabía que todavía te importa, mis libros dicen que si quieres a alguien le ayudas, por muy enfadado que estés.

-Sakura me da igual Sai, hice por ella lo mismo que por cualquier otra persona...- se excusó el ojiazul mientras miraba su cuenco vacío de ramen y pedía otro.

-Bueno nii-chan, eso de cualquier otra... la cogiste de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y os quedasteis mirando bastante tiempo, que me tuve que encargar yo sólo de todos los asaltantes...- aportó el ninja de la bufanda, ganándose otra mirada asesina del rubio.

-¿Ves a lo que me refería? No se a quién pretendes engañar. Yo he leído sobre esto en mis libros y dicen que es amor. Creo que deberíais de arreglarlo.

-Te lo dije en su momento y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no le guardo ningún rencor a Sakura, simplemente me da igual lo que haga.- se defendió el uzumaki

-Naruto-kun, a mi no me engañas. Acepta un consejo de amigo: arréglalo con ella, dile lo que sientes.

-Aunque así fuera, te olvidas de que está viviendo su cuento de hadas con el dobe, y yo no me quiero meter en esa historia. Es más, sobro en esa historia, como siempre.- sentenció el pelirrubio

-Siempre has sido su amigo naruto-kun, y se te ve triste desde que se fue. Deberías de intentarlo.- comentó Ayame, sinceramente preocupada por el que consideraba su hermano pequeño.

-A ver, que me sorprende ser el único cuerdo de este grupo.- contraatacó el rubio.- Ella esta saliendo con Sasuke y yo estoy prometido, y por partida doble. Ya está, no hay más, ni amor, ni odio, ni nada. No merece la pena desenterrar algo así, Ayame chan.

-Joder, nunca pensé que te vería tener miedo jefe...-pinchó konohamaru, sabiendo que ahí sí que podía rascar algo.

-No es miedo, estoy haciendo lo lógico. Los que estáis diciendo cosas raras sois vosotros. Yo estoy bien con mis prometidas y ella genial con su príncipe azul monosilábico.

-¿Te crees que me engañas, Naruto kun? El Naruto que yo conozco volvería a hablar con su Sakura-chan siempre y no pararía hasta arreglarlo todo.- respondió la tendera con dureza, mientras se apartaba un mechón de su sedoso pelo castaño de la cara, dejando al rubio con una expresión de duda.- tu haz lo que quieras, pero si quieres empezar a disfrutar de verdad fuera de tus misiones, deberías de empezar a cerrar heridas. Yo me voy, que tengo asuntos que atender.-concluyó la Ichiraku.

-¿Por eso te has puesto tu vestido favorito y maquillado, Ayame chan?- inquirió el uzumaki, provocando un notable sonrojo en la mujer. Naruto sospechaba que algo pasaba con su querida Ayame desde hace tiempo: la veía más risueña, estaba menos en el restaurante, se arreglaba mucho más... Y eso sólo podía deberse a una cosa: una persona. Y quería descubrir quién era el causante, no iba a permitir que un imbécil saliese con ella sin asegurarse antes de que fuese una buena persona y la tratase con la dulzura que se merecía.

-Emmm, esto... Tengo mucha prisa, seguid diciéndole lo tonto que está siendo que luego se lo recuerdo yo si sigue igual.- se despidió la joven, con Naruto observándola con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha y gritándola que no podía huir eternamente mientras el resto del bar miraba al ojiazul como si fuese un lunático.

-A ver Naruto kun, volviendo al tema, creo que estás dando por sentadas cosas que no tienen porqué ser ciertas. Para empezar, ¿Por qué ha vuelto? Y sin Sasuke ademas. Puede que no estén juntos ya, o que ni tan siquiera saliesen. Ella siempre preguntaba a Ino por ti en sus cartas, eso tiene que significar algo.- argumentó el artista.

-Ya, más de un año de viaje por todo el mundo... esos dos lo han hecho más veces que tú con ino...- contestó con amargura el rubio. Solo por pensar en ellos dos juntos le comenzó a saber amargo el ramen. O quizás fuesen los celos. Otro hombre tocándola. Acariciándola. Diciéndola al oído que la quiere...

-Jefe, yo creo que Sai tiene razón. No sabes si están saliendo o no, y si no lo están, nada te impide intentarlo con ella. Puedes tener más de dos esposas según la ley de restauración de clanes.- aportó el joven Sarutobi.

-Sabes que el castigo de la bigamia es tener dos suegras ¿no?.- preguntó con ironía el ojiazul a su joven amigo, aunque en este caso pensaba más en su suegro. Dos Hiashis podrían destruir las cinco grandes naciones ninja sin quitar ese ceño fruncido.- además, no es una opción... Se me ha hecho tarde, ya nos veremos.- sentenció Naruto, pagando los platos sin dar posibilidad de réplica a sus amigos y marchándose del lugar.

No es que quisiese cortar esa comida tan bruscamente, pero si seguía allí acabaría discutiendo de verdad, y entonces sería un problema serio. Por supuesto que entendía las razones de sus amigos, incluso algunas las compartía: ¿Por qué había vuelto Sakura? ¿Estaría con Sasuke? ¿Pensaba en él?. Lo de preguntar por él en cada carta era cierto, ya se lo habían dicho varias veces, y era extraño que volviese de forma tan repentina... Intentó dejar de divagar, sobre todo porque no tenía solución. Sin contar que tenía problemas más serios entre manos. No, debía de centrarse e ignorar a la pelirrosada, centrarse en la vida que había elegido. Sería lo mejor...

* * *

Tras ser consolada por Ino durante demasiado tiempo, Sakura tuvo que volver a la triste y cruda realidad y enfrentarse al mundo. El haberse dado cuenta de que cometió el mayor error de su vida al marcharse no impedía que la tierra siguiese girando, y que tuviese tareas que cumplir. A pesar de no tener que trabajar en el hospital hoy, su día había sido muy ajetreado: además de la fiesta-terapia de Ino, había llevado sus cosas a casa de sus padres, dónde vivía provisionalmente, y había visitado un par de pisos en alquiler para buscar un poco de independencia en su vida. Deseaba vivir sola desde hacia años, no porque sus padres la tratasen mal, todo lo contrario (su padre era a veces incluso un amigo más), pero estaba ya harta de las ansias de controlarlo todo de su madre. Siempre dándole órdenes a ella y a su padre, decidiendo qué hacer en casa, a dónde ir... solo le faltaba controlar cuándo respiraban. Que la mayoría del tiempo le era tan sencillo salir de eso como ignorándola, pero otras tantas veces habían acabado discutiendo. Y ahora, desde que volvió y le contó que Sasuke era sólo un amigo y no su pareja, estaba literalmente insoportable: que si se iba a convertir en una solterona como la tía Yuji, que si tenía que arreglarlo con el uchiha, que si ese chico siempre la trató bien (ahí Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua... y muy fuerte), que si era una inconsciente por haber quedado sólo como su amiga... A veces, viendo la insistencia de su madre con el pelinegro, Sakura se preguntaba si ella tuvo algo que ver en su obsesión con Sasuke. A ver, no es que hubiese sido determinante, ella sola se había metido en esa tortuosa vida sentimental, pero sí que le había dado pequeños empujones desde pequeña para intentar agradar al uchiha, con frases tipo "¿quién es ese niño tan guapo?", "que suerte tiene Ino de fijarse en Sasuke" o con mil alabanzas a las habilidades marciales del último uchiha. Total, que su casa no era el sitio de paz y relajación que necesitaba, atendiendo a su actual situación, así que le urgía encontrar un buen lugar, y no excesivamente caro. Y rápido.

Y como parte de esa vida que tenía que continuar, tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de jounin. Sinceramente, esperaba que su ex sensei y actual hokage, Kakashi Hatake, fuese un poco más comprensivo y no la citase para una misión a los pocos días de volver, por eso de que normalmente se necesita un tiempo para poner las cosas en orden tras un viaje tan largo, pero el hokage la había citado con urgencia para la tarde, nada más llegar de su consejo gokage. Un poco precipitado, así que seguramente sería importante. Llegó a la torre hokage unos minutos antes de la hora pactada, como solía acostumbrar, vestida con su uniforme jounin y el material preparado para salir en misión inmediata. A diferencia de su ex sensei o su quebradero de cabeza rubio, ella siempre era puntual, le parecía una muestra de respeto y algo muy loable en las personas. Era muy curioso que se hubiese enamorado de un ninja famoso por llegar tarde a su graduación por quedarse dormido... Atravesó los pasillos de la torre y llegó a la puerta del despacho del hokage, donde los guardias anbu esperaban junto a una mesa y la secretaria del dirigente se encargaba de actualizar el papeleo. Tras anunciar su nombre, los guardias le abrieron la puerta, donde se encontró a un kakashi visiblemente ocupado tras una montaña de papeles junto a un sobrepasado shikamaru, que cargaba otro montón de documentos. Por sus ropas, debían de estar recién llegados del viaje.

-Sakura, pasa, es un placer verte.- anunció el hokage, mostrando una expresión de felicidad a pesar de la máscara que le cubría la boca, mientras shikamaru mostraba también su saludo con un ligero asentimiento

-Buenos días, Hokage sama. Yo también me alegro de verle.- respondió la pelirrosa, con una sincera sonrisa. De verdad le alegraba ver a su ex sensei.

-Bueno Sakura, cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu viaje? ¿Qué tal Sasuke? Estoy al tanto de su investigación sobre los rastros del chakra de Kaguya, de vez en cuando me envía algún halcón- comentó el hokage con interés.

Llevaba más de un año sin ver a su pupila, por lo que realmente la echaba de menos. Como le pasaba con Sasuke, a pesar de su turbio pasado. O le pasaría con Naruto, si se ausentase tanto. Con respecto a la haruno, kakashi estaba más orgulloso de ella que de los otros dos: tenía claro desde la creación del equipo 7, sobre todo en el caso del uchiha, que ambos chicos eran unos auténticos portentos, uno con su inmenso potencial y el otro con esa mentalidad ganadora que poco a poco le hizo ganarse al mundo shinobi entero, pero el caso de la haruno era francamente asombroso. Sin tener a una bestia mitológica sellada o un legendario doujutsu, estaba al nivel de los otros dos, sólo que enfocada a la medicina. Y, muy a su pesar, él no había contribuido en demasía: se paso su etapa de sensei entrenando mas a Sasuke que a los otros, como una especie de compensación simbólica a su clan por lo que ocurrió con Obito; y durante la etapa de chuunin de la pelirrosada se centró en el uzumaki, buscando despertar en él el potencial que había heredado de sus padres. Así que la ojijade se había abierto camino sola, luchado desde cero, y había demostrado que tenía nivel para competir de tú a tú con cualquier ninja.

-El viaje estuvo muy bien, kakashi sensei, me sirvió para mejorar mis conocimientos de medicina civil enormemente, y tengo un par de ideas que me gustaría comentarte cuando estés menos liado. Y también hicimos algún avance con la investigación del chakra de kaguya: sabemos que se encuentra en la savia del árbol del tsukuyomi infinito, y que es un potente alucinógeno. Tendríamos que haber quemado ese árbol por completo y buscado cada raíz para arrancarla, como sugirió tsunade sama...- recriminó Sakura.- Y con respecto a Sasuke, pues ya sabes, está bien, igual de callado que siempre. No me pudo acompañar porque quería investigar unas montañas al norte del país, dónde los rastros del chakra de kaguya son más potentes.

-Entiendo... Sakura, seré directo, y puedes no contestar si no quieres. ¿Eres pareja de Sasuke?- intervino Shikamaru, mientras Kakashi se mantenía quieto en su sillón mirándola fijamente.

-Emmm, esto... no, sólo somos amigos...- repuso la ojijade, tensándose ante la posibilidad de que su misión se tratase de una de seducción que tanto se encargaban a las kunoichis. Como su ex sensei y ese pelopiña se atreviesen a eso iban a echar en falta los arranques de ira de Tsunade...- Espero que esta pregunta no tenga que ver con mi misión, Hokage sama.

-Menos mal...- contestó con gran alivio el peliplateado.- Si tiene que ver, pero no es lo que tú crees, antes de que nos estampes contra la pared de un golpe. Tiene mas que ver con Naruto...

-Na... ¿Naruto?- aquí Sakura se tensó aun más, como con todo lo que fuese nombrar al uzumaki y el peligro que conllevaba una misión en la misma frase, aunque fuese de manera indirecta.- ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Tiene que ver con las heridas con las que se presentó ayer en urgencias?

-¿Ayer acabó en urgencias? Ya te dije que era una mala idea dejarle volver antes y sólo, viendo como estaba...- comentó shikamaru al hokage.

-¿Cómo que "viendo cómo estaba"?- inquirió la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a apretar el puño. Estaba claro que estos dos habían hecho algo.

-No te lo podemos explicar del todo porque es información confidencial del consejo gokage, Sakura, pero sí podemos explicarte el resto: Naruto está bastante disgustado. Disgustado y cabreado. Lo del último consejo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero el problema viene de mucho antes... Y tememos que pueda hacer alguna estupidez, ya le conoces...-argumentó el nara.

-...- Sakura estaba de verdad preocupada por lo que acababan de decir. Preocupada y molesta. Quizás su rubio no habría estado tan bien en la aldea como ella pensaba...- le conozco, tienes razón. Y también sé que no se enfada sin motivo. Pero la pregunta es... ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto? Tu también eres su amigo, Shikamaru, y tú su sensei, Kakashi. Y tiene a DOS prometidas para atenderle...- masculló esto último entre dientes para intentar disimularlo, pero la rabia que destiló cuando lo dijo se habría detectado desde Suna incluso.

-Sakura, sé que habéis estado enfadados desde que nos acompañaste en ese consejo gokage.- intervino el peliplateado.- No voy a ahondar en el porqué, pero tú siempre has tenido muy buena mano para estar con Naruto y ayudarle. No se lo podemos encargar a otra persona porque ninguna otra persona tiene el efecto en él que tú tienes. Necesitamos que estés atenta, que hables con él y que nos cuentes como está de verdad, porque sinceramente... no lo sabemos.

-Pe... pero... Naruto y yo estamos muy distanciados ahora, no se cómo podría hacerlo... - no es que no tuviese la haruno ya planeado retomar su amistad con el uzumaki, pero lo que no se esperaba es que fuera una cuestión de estado...

-Tienes que encontrar el modo Sakura. Como sea. Confiamos en ti, considéralo tu única misión como jounin ahora que has vuelto.- concluyó el hokage

-Que lo plantees como una misión me incomoda, parece como si fuese una obligación... si lo hago es porque lo... porque es mi amigo.- Sakura tuvo que cortar eso último tras casi ser traicionada por su subconsciente.

-Lo entiendo Sakura, y discúlpame... déjame plantearlo de otra manera: me parece mal que estéis enfadados, como vuestro sensei que soy para mí sois como mis hijos, así que quiero que lo arregléis, y no tiene nada que ver la situación de Naruto, de verdad que lo espero. Y por mi parte no vas a ser molestada con misiones jounin de poca importancia mientras tanto, así podrás tener tiempo para instalarte y estar en el hospital. Considera lo de Naruto un favor personal a tu ex sensei.

-Está bien, veré como lo hago... -suspiró derrotada la ojijade. Iba a necesitar casi ayuda divina para encauzar la situación tan rápido.

-Perfecto. Por cierto, Shizune me ha hecho llegar un informe con una propuesta tuya para mejorar nuestros servicios médicos fuera de la aldea, coméntamelo aprovechando que estás aquí.

Sakura cambió rápidamente la expresión, y agradeció mentalmente a Shizune su diligencia al comentárselo al hokage. En verdad era necesario crear un sistema de centros médicos en los entornos rurales que permitiese a los médicos ninja atender rápido a los heridos y enfermos, y no depender de los médicos errantes. Pero para ello se necesitaba al hokage, y no sólo su permiso: era necesario construir edificios adecuados, dotarlos de material, formar al personal... Todo debía de costearlo el país del fuego y konoha, y sabía que seria una labor de varias generaciones, pero confiaba plenamente en que lo lograría...

* * *

Sakura salió de la reunión con el hokage a media tarde, y el día no podía haber sido más accidentado. Estaba hecha un lío, sobre todo tras encargarle kakashi esa extraña misión, y no sabía como debía de afrontar su relación con el rubio, si ser distante y apartarse a un lado por ahora, si ser cercana y recuperar la amistad... aunque en su interior, con su inner llevando la voz cantante, el debate ofrecía una tercera opción.

- **¿Te vas a rendir sin luchar**?-Preguntó inner Sakura con un tono de molestia

- _No es rendirme, ya perdí y no puedo_ _hacer_ _nada_.- contestó Sakura en un tono depresivo

- **No tiene porqué ser así lo de perderlo, podemos luchar y reconquistar a nuestro rubio. Con lo pesada que has estado estos meses con verle y declararte y ahora haces esto**...

- _No quiero romper un matrimonio... además, por lo que me han contado, Naruto ha madurado mucho, no creo que funcionase_...- se excusó torpemente la pelirrosada

- **Antes que si era inmaduro, ahora que si es maduro... no hay quien te entienda... ¡déjate de excusas y muévete, que seguro que Hinata todavía no ha sido capaz de decirle a Naruto una frase de más de diez palabras** !

Sakura ignoró a su furiosa inner y se apresuró a su cita de la tarde. Una de sus nuevas obligaciones, que ella había propuesto a Shizune y asumido como parte de su trabajo con gusto, era coordinar una campaña de vacunación infantil en todo el país del fuego, fruto de las carencias que apreció en la salud de la población durante su viaje. Mientras muchos ninjas médicos se encargaban de las localidades más alejadas de konoha, Sakura había asumido la dirección de la campaña de la ciudad, y ahora se dirigía al orfanato a vacunar a todos los niños huérfanos. La ojijade siempre había tenido un gran corazón, y en momentos como estos era realmente feliz ayudando a los mas pequeños, por lo que se dirigía al humilde local con una sonrisa. Ademas, el trabajo la libraba de pensar en cierto ojiazul que copaba sus pensamientos continuamente.

Sakura llegó al lugar y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tras comprobar que la dirección era correcta. Cuando se fue, el orfanato de la ciudad se caracterizaba por ser un edificio austero, falto de reparaciones, con más inquilinos que los que el espacio y personal aconsejaban, un lugar nefasto para vivir que siempre arrancaba una mueca de enojo a la haruno, sobre todo cuando se acordaba de que Naruto había sufrido un autentico infierno cuando vivió allí. Pero ahora se encontraba ante un moderno y gran edificio de varias plantas, con cristaleras elegantes y un diligente personal atendiendo lo que hiciese falta. Entró con duda y se dirigió a la flamante recepción, donde una mujer de mediana edad con cabello rubio y ataviada con una ropa formal de enfermera ordenaba unos expedientes al lado de un moderno ordenador. La mujer, tras posar algunas carpetas, se dirigió a la visitante.

-buenas tardes, bienvenida al orfanato de konoha, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó con un tono profesional

-Emm...- artículo la pelirrosada, todavía con asombro ante lo avanzado del centro.- Hola, buenas tardes, soy la doctora Sakura haruno, venía a vacunar a los niños.

-Ahh si, la doctora haruno, es un honor tener a la discípula de tsunade-sama con nosotros. Ahora mismo los niños se encuentran jugando en el jardín, pero puede esperar allí si quiere, acabaran ahora.-expuso la recepcionista, para sorpresa de la haruno, que ya había acordado la hora y no entendía como podían ser tan flexibles con el horario de algo tan importante. Una voz a su espalda le llamó la atención.

-Doctora Haruno, es un placer, mi nombre es Kea, directora de este centro. Disculpe el retraso, permítame acompañarla hasta el jardín de juegos y enseñarle un poco el edificio.-expuso educadamente una mujer de mediana edad, no debería de superar la treintena, cabellos y ojos oscuros y piel algo tostada, vestida con un kimono cómodo de color azul.

Sakura asintió y marchó hacia el jardín, siguiendo a la mujer a través de un luminoso pasillo. El aire tétrico que despedía el edificio había quedado atrás, ahora un limpio pasillo de color blanco estaba flanqueado por cuartos dotados de mobiliario adecuado y elementos de última tecnología: salas destinadas a clases con sillas y mesas de madera pulida acompañadas de pantallas de ordenador, una moderna enfermería, cuartos individuales para los niños llenos de juguetes... todo ello poblado por una marabunta de eficiente personal. En definitiva, era un centro ideal para atender a esos niños huérfanos de todo el país (y no sólo de la aldea) que se habían multiplicado tras la gran guerra, y que ahora encontraban en konoha un refugio.

-Esto... me sorprende los materiales de los que dispone el orfanato, se nota que hokage-sama se ha tomado muy en serio la modernización de las instalaciones.- comentó Sakura asombrada, tras una serie de nociones básicas sobre el sitio aportadas por Kea.

-Realmente, la aldea de la hoja y el país del fuego no nos dan más aportación que antes de la guerra, este centro se nutre de las aportaciones privadas.- comentó con una ligera sonrisa la pelicastaña.

-Es sorprendente, deben de ser muchas personas ricas y generosas para dotar al centro de tales recursos.

-Siendo exactos se lo debemos todo a nuestro principal benefactor, es más, la razón de por qué los niños no están preparados es que ha venido a visitarlos. Lo suele hacer frecuentemente, podrá también hablar con él.

Kea guió a Sakura hasta el final del pasillo, donde una puerta doble con una gran cristalera anunciaba el mencionado jardín. Se trataba de un área con predominio del verde, con columpios y casas pequeñas para el divertimento de los niños diseminadas por todas partes, donde muchos infantes jugaban con alegría. La haruno abrió sus verdes ojos con asombro cuando contempló a los niños jugando entre risas a los ninjas con un adulto en un montículo de arena cercano. Más que a los ninjas, jugaban a cazar al pobre infortunado, que recibía un globo de agua tras otro entre risas infantiles, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo entre sonoras carcajadas. Carcajadas enormemente familiares para la ojijade, que acrecentaron su asombro cuando vio a su autor: un joven y atractivo rubio de ojos azules con esas características marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. Fuese a donde fuese, el motivo de su tormento siempre estaba ahí. No pudo evitar enternecerse con la escena, mientras varios niños saltaban sobre el indefenso uzumaki en tropel al grito de que habían ganado la pelea. " _Es curioso... no conoció a sus padres, y será el mejor padre de todos_ " pensó la pelirrosada mientras se ruborizaba al imaginarse al rubio jugando con un par de niños, uno rubio de ojos verdes y otra de pelo rosado y ojos azules. Tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para retirar esa imagen tras ver como la directora llamaba a Naruto, que se acercaba tras mostrar en un principio una mueca de asombro al ver a la haruno para después regalarla una gran sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que tanto echaba de menos Sakura.

-Uzumaki-sama, creo que ya conoce a la directora del programa de vacunación, solo quería mostrarle que los niños están en perfectas manos. Charlen un poco, que yo voy a reunirlos para empezar.- comentó Kea sonriente, mientras miraba a la sonrojada pareja. Se quedaron así unos segundos, con una ligera sonrisa, olvidándose de sus respectivos problemas.

-Na... Naruto... no sabía que ibas a venir aquí...- comentó nerviosa la ojijade. _"¿Por qué tartamudeo? Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en hinata_..."

- **¡Deja de tartamudear y di algo coherente, que la suerte nos sonríe**!

-Sakura-chan...- contestó el pelirrubio mientras se rascaba nervioso la nuca, arrancando una sonrisa interna a la kunoichi al volver a emplear ese sufijo que tan bien le sonaba en los labios del ojiazul, mientras su inner celebraba su renovado título como si no hubiese un mañana.- Si, suelo venir a menudo, me gusta jugar con los niños, me relaja mucho y ellos se lo pasan muy bien, aunque sea a base de mojarme...

-Ya veo, esperaba que como capitán anbu les dieses mas batalla.- dijo socarronamente la haruno

-No me culpes, son muchos, y están muy bien organizados, mejor que muchas bandas de ninjas enemigos... todavía no he capturado al niño líder, pero cuando lo haga ya verás.- bromeó Naruto, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada que se unió a la de Sakura.

Poco a poco los niños se fueron acercando para saludar a coro a la pelirrosada, y después se dispusieron en fila para recibir la vacuna. Sakura sacó su kit de vacunación con todo el material y se dispuso a comenzar, siendo ayudada por el uzumaki, que se ofreció a ello en lugar de una sonriente kea. La mayoría de los niños tenían miedo a las agujas, pero Naruto y Sakura los tranquilizaban, o sobornaban con dulces que había traído el rubio para la ocasión si se ponían muy difíciles. Una niña castaña de ojos azules, de no más de 4 años, se acercó a la pareja de ninjas, con una mirada de miedo y las manos recogidas a la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa Suki chan?-preguntó con dulzura el ojiazul.

-Es que... me da miedo...- contestó la niña con un tenue sonrojo, mientras se abrazaba al uzumaki. Sakura observaba con una sonrisa en los labios la actitud paternal del rubio

-¿Te da miedo? ¿Y si te digo que ella es la kunoichi de las misiones que te cuento?- le contestó Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras la niña abría sus brillantes ojos como platos y miraba a una confundida pelirrosada como si fuese una especie de diosa.

-Eres... ¿Eres Sakura chan? ¿La compañera de equipo de Naruto-nii?- Sakura asintió con sorpresa.- ¡YATAAAAA! ¿Es cierto que luchaste contra un señor muy malo y fuerte con marionetas? ¿Y que curaste a miles de ninjas durante la guerra? ¿Cómo fue?-preguntó la niña, abandonando los protectores brazos del rubio para ir con Sakura, que miraba al rubio asombrada esperando una explicación.

-Es que tus historias son sus favoritas, ¿No, Suki-chan?

-¡Siiiii, de mayor quiero ser como Sakura-chan, la mejor kunoichi del mundo!- exclamó la niña mientras abrazaba a la haruno, que no podía ocultar un sonrojo. No estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de admiración, ahora entendía ligeramente a Naruto. Sin contar que, si la niña oía de sus historias, es que Naruto les hablaba de ella, lo que la hizo latir el corazón más rápido.

-Bueno... si quieres ser como yo tendrás que ponerte las vacunas, comer sano y portarte bien. Y regañar a ese baka de ahí cuando se porte mal.- comentó con una sonrisa Sakura, mientras vacunaba a la niña, que tan inmersa estaba en la conversación que ni se dio cuenta del pinchazo.- La próxima vez que venga te enseñaré un par de trucos para la academia, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Siiii! Voy a decírselo a mis amigos, hasta la próxima Sakura-chan, Baka-nii.- se despidió la infante mientras corría con sus amigas. Sakura no podía parar de reír mientras miraba al rubio, que estaba rodeado de un aura depresiva por su nuevo título. Otro niño, este rubio de ojos azules de unos seis años que le trajo un cierto dejavú a la pelirrosada, se aproximó desde la cola, notablemente sonrojado.

-Sakura-chan... ¿Quiere ser mi novia?- preguntó mientras miraba al suelo. Sakura sonrió aún más, mientras a su lado Naruto contenía la furia apretando los dientes.

-No te pases, Haru...- masculló el uzumaki

-¿No crees que soy un poco mayor para ti?- contestó con una gran sonrisa Sakura, mientras se aguantaba la risa por la reacción del rubio.

-Es que, aunque sea la novia de Naruto-nii, es usted muy guapa...- contestó con descaro el niño rubio, ganándose una carcajada de la ojijade mientras Naruto le despachaba con rapidez alegando que luego se vengaría de él.

Tras vacunar a los niños, y prometerles volver a visitarles cuanto antes, ambos shinobis salieron del centro, ya que se acercaba la hora de cenar de los críos. Para sorpresa, y felicidad, de la kunoichi, Naruto se empeñó en acompañarla a casa, no sin antes ofrecerse a llevar su maletín y ponerle su chaqueta encima, ya que estaba refrescando. Sakura se volvió a dejar invadir por el aroma del pelirrubio, a veces se preguntaba si Naruto echaba alguna clase de feromonas o algo ahí para que oliese tan bien. Mientras andaban tuvieron una conversación muy animada, para sorpresa de ambos. Sakura había olvidado completamente su debate interno y se había dejado llevar por primera vez desde que llegó a la aldea, y sus risas daban fe de que le estaba gustando; mientras que Naruto había intentado mantener su faceta fría al principio, pero para él era imposible estar así, sobre todo cuando se le escapaba ese maldito "chan" tras su nombre al mínimo despiste...

-Naruto, ¿cómo has conseguido todo ese material para el orfanato? Tiene pinta de ser muy caro...- preguntó Sakura con sincera curiosidad

-Bueno, no suelo gastarme mucho de mis misiones fuera de mi ramen, y hago bastantes. Sin contar la asignación de la aldea para el clan uzumaki y los derechos de autor del libro de ero-sannin, que me los legó a mí... digamos que no quiero que les falte de nada y puedo conseguirlo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?- contestó con naturalidad el uzumaki, mientras Sakura reprimía un notable sonrojo. Naruto siempre era así, generoso con los demás, sobre todo con los niños, y eso parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto.

 **-Vale niña, como no ataques tú, tomo el control y lo hago yo, este rubio no se nos escapa**.-declaró su inner mientras saltaba con corazones en los ojos.

-Por cierto, por lo que veo les has hablado mucho de mi...- comentó coquetamente la pelirrosada, olvidándose de sus inhibiciones y juntándose un poco más al rubio, que reaccionó con un notable sonrojo.

-Esto... es que les suelo contar historias ninja, y claro, en muchas apareces tú, dattebayo...-se excusó con nerviosismo el ojiazul, arrancándole una risa a la haruno

-Ya, pero eso no explica porqué todos me llamaban Sakura-chan, justo como tú...

-Emm, es que se me escapaba ese sufijo y te acabaste quedando con ese nombre. No eres Sakura Haruno, eres Sakura-chan.- proclamó el rubio remarcando el CHAN, contestándole la kunoichi con otra carcajada.

-Bueno, no me incomodó nada... incluso estuve por decirle que si a ese niño... se llamaba Haru ¿no? Era muy mono, con esos ojos azules y ese pelo rubio...

-ya...- comentó con cierto resquemor Naruto, haciendo reírse aún más a Sakura por no darse cuenta de la indirecta.- sospecho que ese es el niño líder... ya verás cuando le pille...

-No te enfades con él, era muy agradable y educado

-Cierto, debería de enfadarme contigo, ¡por tu culpa tendré nuevo mote! Ni de adulto me libro...- objetó el ojiazul, haciendo reírse escandalosamente a la pelirrosada al recordar a que se refería.

-¡Si!- exclamó entre risas Sakura.- Baka-nii. ¡Es buenísimo!-Naruto se cruzó de brazos con un fingido enfado, mientras Sakura le abrazaba por un costado, quedándose muy cerca.- no te pongas así, si todos te adoran.- añadió la pelirrosada, para luego darse ambos cuenta de la cercanía y alejarse con un notable sonrojo mientras cruzaban miradas se vez en cuando.

Llegaron a la residencia Haruno, donde la luz del salón estaba encendida, revelando que la familia de la kunoichi estaba preparándose para cenar. Ambos ninjas se detuvieron ante la puerta, devolviendo Sakura la chaqueta y Naruto el maletín y se miraron de frente, todavía con un ligero sonrojo.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien Naruto, la próxima vez que vayas avísame.- comentó la ojijade con una sonrisa.

-No sé eh... me robas el protagonismo, y pones a los niños en mi contra...- contestó con picardía el rubio, cosa que encantó internamente a Sakura.

-" _Me encanta cuando se pone así_ ".- pensó la pelirrosada.- Baka...- contestó con dulzura mientras le daba un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes, zafiro contra jade, y Sakura tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse a sus brazos. " _Está prometido_ ", no paraba de decirse internamente, aunque cada vez mas bajo.

De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió, saliendo mebuki haruno, una mujer de cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes y piel blanca como su hija, vestida con un atuendo sencillo, y con una sonrisa algo forzada, rompiendo con ello el momento. Sakura maldijo por lo bajo, solo faltaba eso...

-Sakura, hija, que alegría que llegues a casa, la cena esta preparada, entra y saluda a tu padre. Yo me encargo de despedir a... Uzumaki sama...

-Mamá...- contestó Sakura con hastío. Conocía esa forma de actuar de su madre: por fuera parecía educada y cordial, pero por dentro estaba claramente disgustada, y tenía miedo de que lo pagase con Naruto.- estaba hablando con Naruto, no molestes...

-No os preocupéis.- intervino el Uzumaki, viendo como aumentaba la tensión entre las dos mujeres haruno.- Me esperan para cenar en casa... Salude a Kizashi san de mi parte, haruno sama. Adiós, Sakura-chan.

Con una suave reverencia y una gran sonrisa, se fue a su casa, mientras las haruno se dirigieron unas ultimas miradas de reproche. Entraron en el hogar y saludaron a Kizashi Haruno, un hombre de estatura media, piel ligeramente tostada y pelo morado con un peinado estrafalario coronado en punta, bigote y perilla, que se encontraba sentado, leyendo el periódico tranquilamente. La matriarca haruno se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de cocinar, ocasión que aprovechó la haruno menor para hablar con su padre.

-Tou-chan, veo que a mamá sigue cayéndole mal Naruto...- comentó la pelirrosada a su padre, que dejó su periódico en la mesa y miró a la cocina, a ver si su mujer estaba oyéndoles

-A ver, ya sabes que tu madre es... de carácter obstinado, si se la mete algo en la cabeza no hay mucho que hacer... -contestó el patriarca Haruno en voz ligeramente baja, para evitar que el agudo oído de su mujer le descubriese.

-Ya lo sé, pero... esperaba que tras lo de pain y la guerra lo vieseis con otros ojos, y no como un niño demonio...- se quejó la ojijade con un tono de tristeza. Su madre había odiado a Naruto desde siempre: comenzó por ser el jinchuriki de kurama, que para ella era el mismísimo demonio encarnado; se acrecentó cuando el uzumaki se convirtió en el niño más problemático de la aldea, una fuente constante de quebraderos de cabeza para la reputación de Konoha; y prácticamente alcanzó su culmen cuando Sasuke se fue y Naruto se convirtió en el apoyo de Sakura. Todavía recordaba el enfado que le provocó ver a su hija en el mismo equipo que esa "mala influencia rubia".

-Sakura, a mi Naruto no me cae mal eh.- repuso el pelimorado ante el asombro de su hija.- es más, diría que me cae bastante bien, es un buen chico. Solemos hablar a menudo. La única razón por la que de pequeña no decía nada cuando tu madre te prohibía jugar con él era por miedo a que los salvajes que le perseguían decidiesen ir a por ti.

-¡Tou chan! ¿Desde cuándo hablas con él?

-Desde poco después de que te fueses de viaje con ese chico uchiha. Pasó por la tienda a comprar el mobiliario de su nuevo piso, y luego para comprar el del complejo uzumaki, y claro, no pudo resistirse a mi indudable carisma. Ah, y no le digas a tu madre que con esa venta pagué las vacaciones de verano al país del mar que siempre quiso, que me asesina.- comentó entre carcajadas contenidas Kizashi, mientras su hija también reía.- Y además juega muy bien al póker, la última partida que jugamos recuperó todo lo que se gastó en mi tienda y que no invertí en mis vacaciones... Es un chico muy agradable, me gusta para ti.

-Tou chan, Naruto k... Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos, deja de pincharme...- contestó Sakura ligeramente sonrojada, mientras su padre mostraba una sonrisa pícara por el desliz que casi comete la pelirrosa.

-Yo sólo opino sobre quien merece a mi princesita. He visto desde lejos a ese chico mucho tiempo, y viendo como estaba todo el rato pendiente de ti, a mi me tiene completamente ganado. No como ese presuntuoso del uchiha, ese nunca me gustó como te trataba.- expuso Kizashi mientras la ojijade se mordía el labio. Su padre siempre sabía como pillarla a contrapié cuando hablaban, y demostraba una gran capacidad de observación cuando quería, solo que lo ocultaba tras una actitud socarrona. Le recordaba a alguien...

-Tou chan, ¿y por qué lo dices ahora? Y deja de llamarme "tu princesita", que tengo veinte años ya y soy heroína de guerra...- contestó sonrojada la haruno menor.

-Para mi siempre serás esa pequeña niña pelirrosada que vestía kimonos morados porque quería ser como su papá.- Sentenció el pelimorado con una gran carcajada, para luego añadir en voz mas baja.- y te lo digo ahora porque se te ve feliz con él, y te trata con el respeto que mereces. Sé que está doblemente prometido, pero ninguna te llega ni a la suela del zapato, no lo dudes. Lucha por lo que es tuyo.- Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar ante las palabras de su padre. Cuando quería, también sabía motivar de verdad.- Y no le digas a tu madre que te he dicho esto, que si no me deja sin la posibilidad de darte un hermanito un año...

-Tou-chaaan...- respondió la ojijade. Su padre también sabía como romper completamente un momento emotivo, en definitiva...

* * *

 **Comentemos este primer episodio del segundo arco:**

 **con respecto al primer acto, dejó muchos misterios a resolver. Desde los fáciles (para que son esos kunai?) hasta otras más difíciles (que quiere esa Sakura del subconsciente de Naruto? Y quien era esa mujer de pelo plateado?). Con respecto a esta última, es de mi propia cosecha, ella, su "familia" y la guadaña son mis aportes personales al mundo de Naruto. Y vemos la única referencia que habrá en la historia al rock lee tenten. Me pareció interesante hacer un paralelismo entre el atacado por toda su partes NaruSaku y él aceptado sin rechistar romance entre estos dos. Al fin y al cabo, es incluso más inverosímil lo de estos dos, sin casi desarrollo canónico, que lo de nuestros protagonistas, con 699 capítulos de manga, una decena de películas...**

 **En la segunda parte... es de las partes que más me ha divertido escribir. Queríais momentos de celos de Sakura, y aquí tenéis uno BRUTAL. Quise sobre todo remarcar hasta donde llega la imaginación de Sakura cuando se trata de imaginarse a la uzumaki con otras (lo de cientos, no, MILES, por ejemplo) y luego su contraste cuando se da cuenta que todo esto lo ha originado ella con su marcha. Y m pareció no muy cómico imaginarme a Kurama gritandole aterrado a Naruto al sentir ese instinto asesino, a ver si os creéis que el único que puede destruir una nación si se enfada es Naruto!**

 **En la tercera, lo mismo que en la segunda pero desde el punto de vista de Naruto. Quería reflejar su conflicto interno para prepararos para el último acto. Y espero que os guste mi ÚNICA referencia a the last que veréis en mi página XD**

 **en la cuarta, que habrá hecho Kakashi? Vemos a Sakura empezar a olerse algo con respecto a la vida del rubio en la aldea. Además, pude meter una referencia a algo que me cabrea mucho: como el público subestima a Sakura (he visto hasta memes donde la palabra estorbo es lo más fino que dicen de ella...). Recapitulemos: está en permanente comparación con un semidiós de chakra ilimitado y El Niño mimado del mangaka, y aún así es capaz de seguirles el ritmo hasta el final, joder, es que la considero más fuerte que Kakashi sin el sharingan si me apuráis. Creo que lo más la perjudicó fue su doblaje, con ese tono de voz chillón, eso sin contar el enfoque misógino que da kishimoto a las mujeres en su obra... (todas son o enfermeras, o maestras, o amas de casa, o Tsunade)**

 **y por último, NaruSaku en estado puro. Me sale natural su interacción, yo escribo y dejó la conversación fluir, no es como con otras parejas. Quiero reflejar que ambos son incapaces de controlar la situación cuando está el otro delante, y creo que me ha salido. Tb me gusta la intervencionista del bonachón de kizashi y como le pongo a Naruto una suegra hostil, por que será así mebuki?**

 **hasta el lunes, disfrutad!**


	13. Conclusiones de un pervertido

Cap12: Conclusiones de un pervertido

 **Buenas! Después de mis pequeñas vacaciones, aquí vuelvo con otro episodio de Kitsune no kibo. Hoy me dedicaré a desarrollar más el trasfondo y las parejas, básicamente porque ya estamos muy cerca de la acción.**

 **Andrew:** Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir! :D Si, Kakashi en esta obra está muy blando, pero es lo que tiene que te asciendan al poder sin haber asistido a ni una reunión del consejo hokage, ni haber mostrado el más mínimo interés en la dirección en todo el manga. Me llamó mucho la atención como lo pusieron en la serie, es como si ese sombrero rojo tuviese poderes mágicos y de golpe te diese experiencia en la dirección, te quitase la política de en medio... Y si, no dudes de que tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias y ponerse las pilas, no te digo más...

Con lo de las naciones pequeñas me has dado una buena idea, así que gracias por adelantado. Puede que me sirva para ahorrarme mil explicaciones.

Y gracias de nuevo! Lo cierto es que me encantan como pareja, así que suelo escribir sobre ellos a menudo. El problema es que todas las ideas que tengo me sirven para esta historia, y acaban aquí tras una pequeña "adaptación". Hoy tienes más de estos dos. Y, a pesar de todo, ya tengo una idea para un oneshot de ambos que no puedo meter aquí, en cuanto tenga tiempo lo escribiré junto al de Sãra.

 **The diaker:** a ver, a mí no me desagrada el LeeTen, como me pasa con el SasuSaku, que es verlo y revolvérseme las entrañas, pero la maestra de armas no es de mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo por su escaso desarrollo en él manga y sus pocas habilidades, no se, es una cuestión de gustos.

Yo tb veo a Naruto así, joder, el ha crecido sin familia, así que su familia estará por delante de todo, pero ya sabes, el fandom quería un Naruhina con boruto de ninja todopoderoso (menos de 12 años y ya tiene: teseigan, junken, chakra uzumaki, kage bunshin, rasengan especial invisible... parece una de esas historias de esta página donde ponen a Naruto en modo godlike, incluso ya tiene admiradoras declarándole su amor... están a un paso del BoruHarem). En esta historia yo tengo claro que Naruto estará con quien quiera y que sus seres queridos estarán por delante de su trabajo, eso seguro.

 **Gera118:** MUY frustrante, si fuese por mí esto sería NaruSaku desde el minuto uno, pero había que arreglar el destrozo de kishimoto en el último episodio...

Chikara empleará sobre todo la fuerza bruta, para manipular y manejar ya tenemos a Sanada, pero el caso de Chikara es muy complejo, hoy vas a ver una muestra. Me enorgullece este malo, y si veo que os gusta le haré un spin off. Por hoy. Disfrútalo que hay más NaruSaku.

PD: si, yo tb detesto cuando cambian la forma de ser de los personajes. Desde cuando hinata es una pervertida? O va por ahí pateando el culo a sus compañeras de promoción para impresionar a Naruto por animarla? Si no lo hizo en la serie en la pelea con neji tras recibir los ánimos de Naruto, jamás lo hará, es que ella no es así. Eso sin contar las historias en las que la equiparan en poder a Sasuke y Naruto... se nota de que pie cojean algunos.

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto anduvo entre los pasillos de la húmeda cueva. Debía de ser un sueño, ya eran demasiadas veces las que se veía en lugares oscuros y cavernosos sin saber como había llegado hasta ahí... Definitivamente lo de cenar más pronto y alejarse de los venenos de Anko no era suficiente, se acabó también el leer tomos de manga antes de irse a dormir, a este ritmo acabaría soñando que le salía una mascara de hueso en la cara y se volvía demonio, o que un gigante estúpido sin verga le comía por ir a pegarse con él a espadazo limpio colgando de unos cables... Iba a despertarse, pero el lamento de una mujer llego a sus oídos. Esa voz, a pesar de estar distorsionada por el eco, llamó la atención del ojiazul, como si su conciencia se hubiese despertado de golpe al oírla. Incluso podría decir que le resultaba familiar. Avanzó hasta una gran sala, y allí la vio. La chica se encontraba llorando en lo profundo de la caverna. Sus ropas, a pesar de ser elegantes en su día, ahora se encontraban ajadas y sucias, hechas harapos, en algún caso por el paso del tiempo, en otros por quemaduras que revelaban una batalla. Su piel, bella a pesar de la suciedad contraída en el lugar, asomaba entre los agujeros que presentaban sus harapos. Destacaban sus pies descalzos, de piel blanca de esa que tanto le gustaba a Naruto. Era la mujer de esa visión extraña, sólo que ahora su pelo rubio no estaba peinado y limpio, sino enmarañado y sucio, y sus ojos de color violeta pálido estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. A pesar de todo, para Naruto era preciosa, una mujer que de verdad le había cautivado. E irónicamente, a pesar de su estado al fin pudo reconocerla, al verla nítidamente: Shion. Su Shion. Esa sacerdotisa que protegió en una de sus misiones y que no se le había ido de la cabeza ni aún cuando pensaba en Sakura. Solo habían estado juntos unos días, pero habían conectado de forma total, y todavía pensaba en ella. Y ahora estaba triste y sola, y Naruto no soportaba verla llorar. Necesitaba su ayuda. Avanzó para ir a abrazarla, a cogerla en brazos y sacarla de inmediato de allí. Pero sintió como algo se lo impedía. Una especie de muro invisible, de una fuerza solo comparable a esa técnica que manejaba la gravedad que usó pain en su batalla contra él. Golpeó la barrera, gritó, rugió de rabia. No podía pasar. Vio como una sombra se acercó a la sacerdotisa, una sombra que desprendía un olor tan putrefacto que le provocó nauseas. Esa cosa intentó tocarla, pero una barrera de energía de color rosáceo, el color que tenía el poder que usaba Shion, impidió el contacto. Shion volvió a llorar mientras la sombra reía. Y el ojiazul no podía ayudarla.

- **Pronto serás mía… sacerdotisa.** \- declaró esa sombra fétida con una voz antinatural, mientras Shion se acurrucaba en el frío suelo y seguía llorando.

Se despertó de un grito, o más bien un rugido. El colchón estaba rasgado, destrozado por sus manos transformadas en garras. Su visión nítida, a pesar de la oscuridad, revelaba que seguramente sus iris ahora tenían ese tono carmesí que le otorgaba kurama cuando se enfurecía de verdad. Su prima se encontraba de pie, apartada de él, mirándole con preocupación.

-Nii chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Shion... Shion está en peligro... estaba llorando, en una cueva... Shion está en peligro...- murmuró Naruto mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración

-Naruto, relájate. Era una pesadilla, estás bien. ¿Y quién es esa tal Shion?- preguntó confundida la Uzumaki.

-Es... es una amiga... la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio... joder, tengo que saber si está bien, ¡ **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!.- exclamó el rubio tras morderse el pulgar con sus colmillos afilados. Una rana pequeña, de color verde y marrón, apareció a los pies de la cama. La mejor rana rastreadora del clan de los sapos, que incluso en las misiones de Jiraya demostró su talento para encontrar a personas determinadas, a pesar de su minúsculo tamaño.

- **Jefe, dígame**.- dijo la rana con profesionalidad.

-Gamatorakku, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que vayas al país del demonio y compruebes que Shion, la suma sacerdotisa, está bien. Y si no lo está, pon el sello que te enseñé y convócame inmediatamente allí, no importa cuándo sea ni dónde esté. Es muy importante.

- **Jefe, tardaré un tiempo... es mucha distancia.**

-Lo sé, esperaré, pero date prisa por favor.- con un sonoro HAI, la rana rastreadora salió con rapidez del cuarto, dejando a Karin completamente confundida.

El resto de la noche la uzumaki se la pasó intentando calmar al pelirrubio, que no pegó ojo hasta que llegó el amanecer. Nunca le había visto tan preocupado, y como no entendía que había pasado, no podía ayudarle. El ojiazul tampoco estaba mucho mejor que ella: si fuese por él, iría de inmediato a asegurarse de que Shion estaba bien, pero desgraciadamente había otros factores a tener en cuenta. No podía abandonar su puesto por un mero sueño, como estaba seguro que le diría Kakashi, y necesitaría permiso de varias naciones para atravesar su territorio (con el consecuente lío en la alianza gokage, no dejaban de considerarle una especie de ninja de destrucción masiva tras ver sus habilidades…). Podría mandarlo todo a la mierda e ir, y seguramente hace más de un año lo habría hecho, pero… ¿y si sólo era un sueño y cuando llegase se encontrase con que no había pasado nada? Podría ser acusado incluso de intento de deserción si lo hacía, con el consecuente problema diplomático. Y podría darse una guerra si ocurría eso. No, debía de actuar con pies de plomo, y la mejor manera era usando a los sapos, como hacía su maestro. Ellos eran igual de rápidos que él y confiaba en su inteligencia plenamente. Ahora sólo podía esperar. Tras una ducha fría, Naruto se disciplinó lo suficiente como para cumplir con el resto de su día, tenia muchas cosas por hacer a pesar de estar de "vacaciones". Desayunó ramen instantáneo en cantidades industriales, como cada vez que estaba nervioso, ante la mirada preocupada de su prima, y tras calmarla un poco y prometerla volver para comer y así entrenar juntos, salió en dirección a su primer plan del día: ver a Hinata, su prometida hyuuga.

La llegada de Sakura le había descentrado, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Había intentado mantener, por el bien de ambos, una pose fría y distante, intentar no reavivar lo que sentía por ella, y en serio se estaba esforzando en ello. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, se veía completamente superado: sólo tuvo que comprobarlo en el orfanato, o cuando estuvo toda la noche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras acompañarla a casa. Y es que tenía razones para mantenerse frío: ella se fue con Sasuke tras negar los sentimientos del rubio con una excusa estúpida, y ahora seguro que estaba contando cada segundo para volver a verle. Naruto sentía una mezcla de rencor y celos, y eso debería de bastar para ignorarla. Pero era verla hablarle, o sonreír, y se olvidaba de todo, algo patético si le preguntaban su opinión... Así que el uzumaki había decidido refugiarse en su próximo enlace e intentar mirar para otro lado, centrarse en su flamante prometida hyuuga y ser un buen novio. Aunque fuese difícil, visto el choque de personalidades que había en su relación, pero ya no tenía otra opción, tendría que adaptarse a ella y dejar de esperar un cambio por su parte. Y como parte de su plan de ser el mejor prometido, decidió darle una sorpresa a la ojiperla y visitarla sin avisar a nadie, y así evitar toda la parafernalia de hiashi. Accedió al complejo a través de una de sus murallas, en el punto que Hanabi le había enseñado para ir a ver a su hermana por sorpresa, y atravesó el espeso bosque privado hyuuga en total silencio para no ser descubierto. Su agudo olfato le guiaba, y además le alertaba si se acercaba alguna patrulla (suerte que los hyuuga no tuviesen el byakugan permanentemente activo, si no esto sería imposible), por lo que llegó enseguida a su destino. Entró en la mansión por la poco transitada puerta trasera y se dejó llevar por su instinto hasta el dojo privado del edificio, donde se quedó observando en silencio como Hinata se encontraba entrenando con su severo padre. En opinión de Naruto, Hinata era una excelente kunoichi. Tenía nociones bastante aceptables de ninjutsu medico, dominaba el junken y las técnicas del clan hyuuga e incluso sabía algunos movimientos con su naturaleza primaria, el relámpago; solo su carácter pacífico y tímido le impedían ser temida por todos sus congéneres, pero eso a Naruto no le parecía mal, todo lo contrario. Es mucho más fuerte el que puede hacer daño y no quiere hacerlo que el que hace daño porque puede. Pero su padre no pensaba así: un shinobi debe de ser una máquina perfecta, sin contención, sin piedad, debe de ser capaz de matar en cualquier momento, todo ello para desagrado del ojiazul.

Hinata lanzó un puñetazo de frente, tensando la pose de su cuerpo, revelando su sudor que debía de llevar entrenando ya horas, a pesar de ser temprano. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos que dejaban vislumbrar la blanca y suave piel de sus piernas; una camiseta de tirantes ceñida a su cuerpo, que revelaba sus grandes pechos copa D y su cintura delgada; y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Fisicamente, esa mujer era mucho más de lo que consideraba Naruto que merecía, era una de las mujeres más bellas de la aldea. Se quedó observándola un rato tranquilamente, hasta que Hiashi decidió intervenir.

-El brazo más extendido.- ordenó el patriarca hyuuga, y golpeó con una pequeña vara delgada de madera que llevaba en la mano derecha el hombro de su hija. Ella lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor, mientras Naruto comenzaba a apretar los dientes con furia, contando hasta mil. Odiaba que a una mujer, a cualquiera, la tratasen así. Y menos a hinata.

Hinata mantuvo otra pose de ataque y simuló con un maniquí el ataque mas célebre del clan hyuuga, el triagrama de 64 palmas. En opinión de Naruto, fue perfecto, incluso a él le hubiera noqueado si hubiese estado demasiado cerca. Pero Hiashi no opinaba así.

-Ha sido un ataque ridículo.- exclamó el ojiperla mientras le daba una bofetada a su hija, tirándola al suelo.- Eres patética...

Naruto ya no podía quedarse sin intervenir. Ni podía, ni quería quedarse sin intervenir.

-Hiashi sama.- proclamó mientras andaba hacia el padre y su hija. Hiashi por un momento mostró una expresión de sorpresa dentro de ese ceño permanentemente fruncido, mientras su hija contemplaba al uzumaki con una mezcla de agradecimiento y miedo.- Agradecería que no vuelva a ponerle la mano encima a mi prometida.

-Na... Naruto kun...- dijo como pudo la ojiperla desde el suelo. Naruto se acercó y le tendió gentilmente la mano, ayudándola a levantarse, mientras la ojiperla miraba al suelo.

-Uzumaki sama, el entrenamiento de mi hija es asunto mío.- contestó altivamente el patriarca hyuuga, una vez repuesto de la sorpresa.

-Hyuuga sama, lo que haga con mi prometida SI que es asunto mío. Y como vuelva a golpearla, tendremos problemas.- repuso el pelirrubio, desafiando a Hiashi con su mirada. Detrás del hyuuga, la tierra pareció formar la palabra "MALTRATADOR". Al parecer, por fin estaba deacuerdo con su subconsciente rebelde.

-¿Me estás amenazando, chiquillo?

-¿Yo? Yo no amenazo, Hiashi sama. Eso implicaría debilidad. Yo sólo le advierto: estoy en mi derecho de defender a mi prometida con todo el poder a mi disposición, y si la vuelve a golpear me enfadaré.- expuso el uzumaki, mientras sus ojos adoptaban el terrorífico color carmesí. Su sangre le hervía, y sólo el bienestar de sus dos prometidas impedía que golpease al patriarca ahí mismo hasta dejarlo medio muerto- **Y le recuerdo que ni a Uchiha Madara le gustó verme enfadado.**

El hyuuga dio un paso atrás, más por instinto de supervivencia que por calmar los ánimos. Puede que él fuese un ninja poderoso, pero el Uzumaki era el nuevo shinobi no kami, y todos sabían que si sólo fuese por su poder, ese jinchuriki podría destruir una nación entera sin sudar. Naruto se percató de las dudas del Hyuuga, y se aprovechó de la situación para sacar a Hinata de allí.

-Hinata chan, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo, los dos solos?- preguntó con una cálida sonrisa el uzumaki a la ojiperla, remarcando esa última palabra con fuerza para marcarle el terreno al patriarca hyuuga.

-Me... me... me encantaría, Naruto kun...

Caminaron juntos en silencio hacia el bosque hyuuga, mientras el servicio se apartaba mirando al suelo. Naruto opinaba sinceramente que el paseo le sentaría bien a Hinata, y de paso le serviría a él para relajarse un poco, porque si se hubiese quedado un minuto más en esa casa podría haber cometido una desgracia. Anduvieron durante un tiempo en silencio, hasta que Naruto decidió ir directo al grano.

-Hinata chan... lo que he visto hoy... ¿te pasa a menudo?- preguntó preocupado el Uzumaki, mientras la ojiperla bajaba la mirada...

-Naruto kun... es mi culpa, no de mi padre... tendría que haberlo hecho mejor...

-Déjate de tonterías hinata, no puedes hacerlo mejor porque lo hiciste perfecto.- repuso el uzumaki, sonrojando a la hyuuga.- y aún no haciéndolo perfecto, no es excusa para golpearte.

-Naruto kun... mi padre... mi padre solo quiere que sea una buena hyuuga...

-Ya eres una buena Hyuuga. Y te prometo que jamás te volverá a golpear.- proclamó Naruto, mientras la acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. No sabía si llegaría algún día a amarla, pero si que la quería como mínimo como una amiga muy cercana. Era una buena persona, gentil, amable, atenta... no se merecía un trato como el que recibía, y Naruto no iba a consentirlo por más tiempo.

-Gra... gracias, Naruto kun... siempre has sido muy amable conmigo...

-Ojalá... pero durante mucho tiempo ignoré tus sentimientos, incluso casi mueres por mi culpa en el ataque de Pain... siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿Que viste en mí?- preguntó el uzumaki mirando fijamente a la hyuuga.

-Etto...- intentó responder hinata mientras hacia su característico gesto con los dedos índices.- Siempre has sido amable con todo el mundo. No tienes miedo de enfrentarte a alguien cuando hace mal. Y eres el héroe de todos. Siempre te he admirado, Naruto kun. Incluso ahora te has enfrentado a mi padre por mí. Solo tu y Kiba kun lo habéis hecho...

-¿Kiba? ¿Kiba se enfrentó también a Hiashi?

-Si... un día vino a recogerme para ir a entrenar, y vio que tenía el ojo un poco morado... no fue culpa de mi padre, la culpa fue mía por no sentarme adecuadamente en la mesa... pero Kiba kun se puso hecho una furia y le reclamó a mi padre lo que me había hecho... le sacaron a rastras del recinto y le prohibieron volver a entrar, y desde entonces apenas puedo verle...- expresó la hyuuga, claramente entristecida.

-¿Le echas de menos, no?- Naruto empezaba a entender un poco más a su prometida.

-Si... siempre ha sido muy atento, a pesar de parecer un poco bruto... me recuerda mucho a ti: es fuerte, protector, no se rinde nunca...

-Te entiendo, Hinata chan... te entiendo.- contestó Naruto mientras la envolvía con el brazo.- te prometo que serás feliz hinata. Y ya sabes que nunca incumplo mis promesas...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un instante. Los zafiros de Naruto clavados en los ojos perlados de Hinata. Su boca era pequeña, con el labio inferior carnoso y muy apetecible, y su piel, ya reparada del golpe gracias al chakra médico, era suave y bella. El momento era perfecto, no había ni un hyuuga alrededor, como le revelaron los sentidos agudizados de Kurama. Así que Naruto pensó " _ahora o nunca, nunca sabré si podremos conectar si no lo hago_ ", y se acercó para besarla. Sus labios contactaron tímidamente: los labios de la hyuuga eran suaves, y su piel desprendía un agradable perfume de lavanda. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras ella ponía una de sus manos en la nuca del uzumaki y otra en su cadera. Estuvieron besándose unos minutos, hasta que se separaron, con ella completamente sonrojada. Naruto la dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y siguieron su camino de la mano, la mayor parte en silencio, mientras el uzumaki analizaba lo que había sentido. A pesar de que no fue un mal beso, y de que ella era preciosa y además dulce y agradable, había algo que no le encajaba al uzumaki en el puzzle. No sintió electricidad, pasión, eso que debería de sentir cuando se besa a alguien de quien estas enamorado. No sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, ni su clásico nerviosismo. Todo fue tibiamente normal.

Y sabía lo que era esa sensación que le hacia temblar la mandíbula: se acordaba de como su corazón latía desbocado cuando Sakura le abrazó con fuerza tras su batalla con Pain, el tacto, el olor... si hacía un poco de esfuerzo podía rememorar hasta el sonido de su respiración al lado de su oido tras darle las gracias. O cuando vio a Shion caer por ese acantilado tras resbalarse de su espalda durante la misión para destruir al demonio Mōryō, como sintió deslizarse su mano por la suya mientras la gravedad la alejaba, como la abrazó con fuerza cuando se lanzó a salvarla y puso su cuerpo entre ella y el agua en el impacto, como se agarró la ojivioleta a él cuando la llevo en brazos fuera de la zona de peligro. O cuando descubrió a la princesa Sāra, de la ciudad de Roran, cantando una canción de cuna en aquellas catacumbas, o cuando le abrazó antes de tener que irse de esa ciudad para no volver... sólo esas mujeres habían conseguido ese efecto en el uzumaki, el despertarle de verdad ese trozo de músculo lleno de cicatrices que tenía por corazón, el hacerse un hueco en su memoria sin tan siquiera esforzarse. Porque el corazón de Naruto era el de un hombre valiente: no se alteraba apenas ante el peligro o la muerte. Sólo lo hacía por furia, como cuando vio a Hiashi golpear a alguien tan buena e inocente como Hinata; y por el más tierno y profundo amor, y en este aspecto era terco e irreductible, no le bastaba cualquier mujer. En fin, el tiempo lo diría, pero Naruto tenía claro una cosa: decidiese lo que decidiese su corazón, Hinata sería feliz, a cualquier precio. Incluso él mismo.

* * *

Karin gastó su mañana en sus habituales labores de jounin especialista en sellado que le había asignado la aldea, revisando que los sellos de detección de chakra y movimiento establecidos en la muralla por ella y su hermano estuviesen en perfecto estado, además de colaborando en el hospital con sus extensos conocimientos médicos. Esa vida le encantaba, era realmente feliz sintiéndose parte de verdad de una aldea sin tener que usar su cuerpo, teniendo una familia esperándola en casa y trabajando en lo que más le gustaba, sin participar en las aberraciones de Orochimaru, pero ese día en concreto estaba distraída. Incluso sus compañeros del hospital lo notaron. Y la razón era el cabezahueca de su primo y su brusco despertar de esa mañana. Fuera del miedo que sintió al verle con esos ojos y garras, aunque ya le hubiese dejado claro el rubio que era algo normal que le pasaba al enfadarse mucho, a Karin le preocupaba la razón subyacente tras esos episodios nocturnos de su primo adoptivo. Tenía claro que debía de ser estrés, pero cuando intentaba hablar con el sobre el tema el ojiazul se cerraba en banda y le decía que no se preocupase. Y ella quería preocuparse, quería serle de ayuda a la persona que le había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Le importaba de verdad ese rubio tontorrón.

Tras finalizar su ronda, volvió al complejo uzumaki para preparar la comida con su primo, la ocasión perfecta para obtener las respuestas que deseaba. A ver si con ramen acababa cayendo. Pero antes tocaba entrenar el kekkei genkai de su clan: las cadenas de diamantina. Se lo anunció al rubio antes de que posase sus ávidas zarpas en los platos que había preparado; y, mostrando un poco del legendario carácter de las féminas uzumaki, consiguió tenerle preparado en el dojo de entrenamiento en un tiempo récord. Ambos se vistieron con ropas holgadas de entrenamiento (un ligero top morado claro y unos pantalones cómodos de color beige en el caso de la fémina, unos pantalones elásticos de color negro y naranja en el caso del rubio), se concentraron en convocar las cadenas, y, tras liberar chakra, las mostraron. Las cadenas de diamantina, de un color blanco brillante con toques amarillos, estaban formadas íntegramente con chakra y terminaban en una afilada punta. Defensivamente, eran un auténtico seguro: su composición era tan dura como el diamante, y el calor que desprendían era capaz incluso de poner al rojo vivo el metal. Y ofensivamente eran todavía mejores: se estiraban varios metros, su terminación en punta permitía un uso similar al aguijón de un escorpión y además podían atrapar al enemigo en un abrazo mortal hasta asfixiarlo. Su manejo además era enormemente sencillo, como mover el propio brazo, e incluso en algunos momentos parecían tener vida propia, reaccionando intensamente frente al mal elemental según los escritos que devoraba la pelirroja por las tardes, aunque ella no lo hubiese comprobado in situ.

Ambos primos manejaban esa técnica, pero su nivel era bastante diferente: mientras que Naruto, al haberlas desarrollado mucho más tarde que Karin, solo convocaba 4 de un tamaño mediano y que solo se estiraban una decena de metros; Karin podía convocar hasta 8 medianas, o 4 de eslabones tan grandes como su torso, ideales para enfrentarse a seres de tamaño inmenso, y su alcance prácticamente abarcaba medio centenar de metros. Pero, a pesar de lo desarrollado de su técnica, no eran nada comparadas con las que podía convocar la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, el legendario torbellino rojo de konoha y la denominada "princesa uzumaki". Sus cadenas eran tan potentes que podían sujetar totalmente al gran bijuu de las nueve colas, y las convocaba a decenas. Un ejemplo a seguir para la ojirroja, que ahora se encontraba lanzando kunais a su primo para probar su cinestesia y reflejos con las cadenas.

-Nii chan, no entiendo tu manía de entrenar así. Tus reflejos ya son excelentes, a poco que te muevas serás imposible de acertar, y más si usas esa otra técnica que has ensayado...- expuso Karin, mientras lanzaba otros kunais.

-Ya lo sé Imouto (hermanita), pero mi intención es que no me haga falta moverme para no recibir daño. No se si habrás visto alguna vez combatir al actual kazekage, Sabaku no gaara.- preguntó el uzumaki, obteniendo una negación de su prima, que solo lo había visto de refilón durante el atentado de sasuke a la cumbre gokage. Había oído hablar indirectamente sobre el legendario poder del pelirrojo de suna, que algunos incluso ponían a la altura de Naruto.- Bueno, te explico, Gaara destaca por el uso de la arena. Y su principal virtud es su defensa, la arena le envuelve en un capullo y le defiende de cualquier ataque, para luego contraatacar y destruir a su rival con oleadas de esa misma arena. La mejor defensa que he visto en mi vida. Hasta ahora, el manto de chakra de kurama me ha protegido de forma parecida, pero ya va siendo hora de poder hacerlo por mí mismo. Mi intención es crear una defensa perfecta con estas cadenas, centrarlas únicamente en alejar los ataques enemigos y convertirlas en un área inexpugnable de diamantina alrededor de mí que me permita centrarme únicamente en atacar. Como lo consiga, habré arreglado mi gran fallo al combatir: que nunca me cuido las espaldas.

Karin sopesó las palabras de su primo con detenimiento. Ella, a pesar de considerarse una persona inteligente, solo había visto las cadenas como una especie de brazos adicionales en el cuerpo, destinadas únicamente a agarrar o golpear, y así las había usado desde que las desarrolló hacia ya varios años, pero nunca había pensado en ellas de ese modo: como un escudo que a la vez golpea, una defensa absoluta. Era brillante. Naruto era brillante. Quizás la diferencia entre una persona "simplemente" competente y un genio radicaba en eso: en hallar nuevos usos para las cosas, usos a veces tan simples que a nadie se le habían ocurrido. Continuaron el entrenamiento, demostrando el uzumaki rubio que su idea no era descabellada ni estaba muy lejos de cumplirse: los shuriken casi siempre eran bloqueados, e incluso algunas veces devolvían el golpe, aunque el rubio apuntase mal a propósito al devolverlos para asegurarse de no hacer daño a su prima. Tras una hora de entrenamiento, el estómago de ambos uzumakis hizo acto de presencia, así que decidieron terminar por hoy y comer el ramen cocinado por Karin. La uzumaki, para ser francos, no contaba con la cocina entre sus fuertes, pero si que se esforzaba. Eso, unido a que toda su vida había tenido que arreglárselas para conseguir comida por su cuenta, como su primo ojiazul, hacía que sus platos fuesen comestibles, e incluso a veces hasta ricos si tenía un buen día . Devoraron ambos los platos de ramen con ansia, mientras hablaban animadamente, hasta que la ojirroja decidió atacar.

-Nii chan... en serio, ¿podemos hablar de lo de esta mañana? Déjame ayudarte.- preguntó la ojirroja, mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Naruto.

-No es nada imouto, no te preocupes. Solo fue una pesadilla, seguro que Gamatorakku vuelve en una semana y me dice que no ha pasado nada.- contestó el uzumaki con una cálida sonrisa. Una que engañaría a cualquiera, menos al ojo clínico de la pelirroja. Naruto mentía fatal a sus seres queridos.

-Naruto, aunque no haya pasado nada, no es la primera vez que te despiertas en ese plan. Me preocupa el efecto que pueda tener tanto estrés en ti.

-Tu tranquila, sólo es un poco de estrés, te prometo que me lo tomaré todo con mas calma, ¿vale?- concedió el pelirrubio

-Bueno, me vale. Pero ahora en serio, ¿quién es esa Shion? Me dejaste intrigada...- cambió de tema la pelirroja, mientras sonreía a su primo. Esa faceta de "galán chico malo" que mostraba al público le hacia mucha gracia, sobre todo porque ella en este último año le había llegado a conocer bien y sabía que en el fondo el romántico era él, no ellas. Sin contar ese lado infantil que trataba de ocultar, todavía se acordaba de lo que se rió cuando encontró ese ridículo gorro de pijama con dientes en el armario del legendario héroe del mundo shinobi.

-Esto... es una amiga...- repuso Naruto visiblemente sonrojado.- la conocí durante una misión en el país del demonio, es la suma sacerdotisa del culto de allí. Lo curioso es que no empezamos con buen pie, por eso de que vaticinó mi muerte...- aquí Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo que llamó la atención del uzumaki.- Sigo aquí, tranquila. No creo en el destino, así que le demostré que el futuro no está escrito. Lo cierto es que nunca me la he podido sacar de la cabeza, incluso tenía pensado visitarla al finalizar la guerra, pero con todo lo que está pasando aquí no he podido… todavía.

-Suena como si estuvieses enamorado de ella, nii chan.- le contestó socarronamente la ojirroja.

-No sé decirte Karin, estoy hecho un lío...

-Porque también estas enamorado de Sakura, ¿no?

-No... no estoy enamorado de ella...

-Ya, por eso pones esa sonrisa estúpida cuando te habla... venga, nii chan, sé sincero conmigo, que sabes que puedes.

-Eso es otra cosa, lo mío con ella es imposible. Ella está con Sasuke y yo estoy comprometido. Y, aún no estando ella con el teme, tampoco es una opción contarle toda la verdad, la conozco y haría una estupidez… y eso sin contar a su madre, que correría a contárselo todo a Hiashi...

-Ya...- Karin miró al suelo con tristeza, no solo por su primo, si no también por la mención del uchiha, como pudo deducir el ninja rubio.- Naruto, no es justo que estés pasando por todo esto por mí. Lo mejor será que huya ahora que no están atentos y así tu puedas dirigir tu vida como quieras y hablar con ella libremente...- concluyó entre lágrimas la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse, pero Naruto la detuvo.

-Karin, siempre he deseado tener una familia, me ha costado muchísimo lograrlo, y ahora que la tengo no te voy a perder. Somos familia, me da igual lo lejana que sea, para mí eres como mi hermana pequeña, tu bienestar es mi prioridad. Aquí eres feliz, lo veo, incluso tienes amigos en tu escuadrón chuunin y en el hospital.- declaró el uzumaki mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras la limpiaba las lagrimas suavemente con la mano.- y lo que está pasando ahora mismo no es culpa tuya, es MI elección. No lo hago solo por ti, lo hago también por Hinata y por mí mismo, tengo que pasar página, y con vosotras dos podré hacerlo. Así que deja de preocuparte y diviértete. Lo has pasado mal y te mereces pasártelo bien a partir de ahora.

-" _Joder, porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada y él es mi primo lejano, que si no..._ "- pensó la ojirroja mientras sonreía y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.- Mira que eres cursi ¿eh?- dijo con una carcajada, siendo acompañada por el uzumaki. A Karin le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la terrible infancia que vivió, así que se defendía con esa pose seria y cínica. Sólo cierto pelinegro y más recientemente su adorado primo rubio conseguían romper esa máscara. Bueno, y el imbécil de Suigetsu, pero eso era porque era el mayor imbécil de todo el mundo ninja.

* * *

Hanabi saltó la muralla con cuidado y se dispuso a dirigirse a la torre hokage. Le había costado menos de lo habitual escabullirse y evitar que algún escolta la siguiese, por alguna razón que no entendía su padre estaba aún más distante de lo habitual, como si tuviese otro asunto en su cabeza que controlar hasta la respiración de su descendiente, por lo que no había hecho ningún comentario cuando Hanabi le anunció que se encerraría en su cuarto a estudiar tomos sobre control de chakra. Una excusa perfecta para que nadie entrase a molestarla, y por tanto no supiesen de su pequeña "excursión". Se había vestido con una ropa cómoda de colores discretos, pero algo ceñida, el resultado de querer pasar desapercibida y a la vez querer gustarle a su cita. Porque tenía una cita. Su primera cita, y estaba completamente atacada de los nervios. No sólo porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o cómo comportarse, y sin contar el miedo a ser descubierta por algún hyuuga, sino también por la persona con la que quedaba. Konohamaru. A ella siempre le había parecido un torpe buscaproblemas, con esa enorme bufanda al cuello y esos gritos continuos sobre su sueño de ser Hokage. Una especie de copia barata de ese inútil del chandal naranja que tan mala impresión le causaba.

Pero el tiempo lo cura todo, y también una mala impresión. Al igual que había pasado a ver al rubio uzumaki como un ninja talentoso y una gran persona tras la batalla con pain y la guerra, incluso hasta el punto de estar enamorada platónicamente del nuevo shinobi no kami (como la inmensa mayoría de las mujeres de la aldea, sólo había que ver cómo se aglutinaban las féminas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento cuando el ojiazul entrenaba…); el hacer equipo con el Sarutobi le había mostrado otra faceta del castaño. Y esa faceta le había encantado: era un ninja muy habilidoso, y además una persona valiente, fuerte y decidida, a la par que ingenioso y amable. Y, al igual que ese rubio que era su ejemplo a seguir, Konohamaru no faltaba nunca a una promesa. La timidez de hanabi le había impedido hacer el primer acercamiento hacia el joven, pero Konohamaru había demostrado otra vez que era valiente al colarse en el recinto Hyuuga para pedirla salir. Todavía se sonrojaba al recordarlo, y las mariposas que sentía en el estómago no ayudaban.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de cuándo llego a la torre hokage, donde le esperaba el joven sarutobi. Estaba vestido con un vaquero de color azul claro, junto con una camiseta blanca de mangas rojas, todo ello acompañado de su bufanda azul marino y de ese pelo revuelto. Estaba guapísimo, Hanabi incluso sentía vergüenza por ir así vestida mientras que el se había preparado mejor. Se acercó algo sonrojada, y toda su inseguridad se fue a volar cuando el Sarutobi se puso como un tomate cuando la vio.

-Ha... Hanabi chan, estas guapísima.- dijo como pudo, mientras hanabi miraba al suelo con una sonrisa para no sonrojarse aún más.

-Qué dices... tú si que estas guapo. Yo me he tenido que poner esto para poder escabullirme sin ser vista...

-Estas guapísima, hazme caso. Estoy por ir a mi casa a ponerme la camisa que me recomendó la tía Kurenai para estar a tu altura...-Repuso el Sarutobi con una carcajada, arrancándole una sonrisa a la Hyuuga.

-Ko... Konohamaru kun, ¿Has pensado en algo para hoy? Es que a mi no se me ocurrió nada, y tampoco me puedo dejar ver mucho por si se entera mi padre de que me he escapado...- comentó con tristeza la pelicastaña. Esto seguro que arruinaba la cita.

-Tu tranquila, Hanabi chan. Tengo un plan pensado, tu sígueme.- le contestó el pelicastaño con una gran sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano.

Hanabi la tomó con algo de duda, pero una sola mirada a su acompañante le bastó para decidirse a dejarse llevar. Salieron de la torre rumbo al monte hokage, utilizando Hanabi un henge para pasar desapercibida. Tras unos diez minutos andando, llegaron a la cabeza del tercer hokage, un lugar apartado con un mantel situado en el suelo y una cesta con comida. Un plan perfecto, a juicio de la hyuuga, y más si se incluían las vistas: una espectacular panorámica de toda la aldea, con el cielo despejado y el sol brillando entre las copas de los arboles. Comieron tranquilamente la comida que trajo el Sarutobi, mientras charlaban animadamente sobre sus misiones o contaban anécdotas graciosas. A hanabi la cita le estaba encantando, y más cuando Konohamaru sacó la sorpresa.

-¡Pasteles de crema!- exclamó hanabi con los ojos como platos. Eran su comida preferida.- ¿Co... Cómo lo has sabido?

-Me fijé en que los tomabas en nuestras misiones en cuanto los veías una tienda, así que me arriesgue. Ya sabes, me encanta el peligro.- contestó con picardía el joven ninja.

Hanabi devoró su pastel y le ofreció otro a su acompañante. Al pasárselo, sus dedos se rozaron: su piel era tersa, algo áspera, pero eso le gustaba. Konohamaru comió el pastel con mesura, y miró de reojo a su cita, que contemplaba las vistas con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa. Fingiendo torpemente un bostezo, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la hyuuga y contempló con ella el paisaje mientras ella se acercaba más a él y le pasaba una mano por la espalda.

-¿Sabes que a mi abuelo nunca le gustó como quedaba su cara en este monte?- pregunto animadamente el Sarutobi.- Decía que le hacía parecer aún más viejo. Incluso cuando tenía el pelo lleno de canas.

-Tu abuelo fue un gran hokage, Konohamaru Kun.- contestó Hanabi, arrimándose un poco más a él.- y estoy segura de que tú también te quejarás de tu cara cuando este aquí esculpida.

-Mientras sea más grande que la de nii chan...- añadió el castaño, arrancando una risa a ambos jóvenes. Tras acabar de reír, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos. Él los tenia marrones muy oscuros, casi negros. Ella, de un color rosa suave.

-Sabes... ¿Sabes también que siempre me has gustado, Hanabi chan?- preguntó el ojimarron, mientras hanabi abría los ojos por la sorpresa y se sonrojaba notablemente.

-¿Si... Siempre? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Te veía inalcanzable... eres preciosa y la mejor kunoichi de mi generación... Yo en cambio soy un poco torpe...- expuso con la mirada baja el shinobi, algo que enterneció s la hyuuga. Se sentía cómoda sabiendo que Konohamaru también sentía vergüenza o miedo alguna vez, que no era la única a la que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-No digas eso, Konohamaru kun. Eres un ninja excepcional, venciste en combate a uno de los caminos de pain antes incluso de ser chuunin. Y eres el nieto del shinobi no kami. Y tu también... tu también me gustas... - finalizó la ojiperla, con un sonrojo inmenso, la tónica de esa relación, visto lo visto.

Konohamaru la miró con sorpresa y sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en los de la hyuuga. Tocó la piel suave y blanca de su mejilla. Le apartó un mechón de cabello rebelde y se lo deslizó con elegancia por detrás de la oreja. Hanabi notaba como su corazón quería salirse del pecho. Y, con un dulce movimiento, puso sus labios en contacto con los suyos. Su primer beso. Konohamaru besaba con firmeza pero a la vez con dulzura, como si quisiese saborear cada momento. La rodeó con los brazos por la cintura, mientras ella hacía lo propio, buscando eliminar cualquier distracción y disfrutar al máximo del momento. Para ella era mágico, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose: minutos, horas, días... le daba igual. Incluso le daría igual si, al abrir los ojos, estuviese en el otro extremo del mundo, mientras estuviese él. En la mente del joven, entre gritos de júbilo y felicidad, surgió también la imperiosa necesidad de invitar a ramen a ese ídolo rubio que tenía en cuanto lo viese. Como siempre, Naruto lograba que todos consiguiesen lo imposible. Cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Hanabi necesitó unos segundos para recordar incluso su nombre. Y a su lado estaba él, con una sonrisa. Konohamaru kun. Su primer beso. Su primer amor. Y esperaba que el único.

* * *

Sakura llegó al inmenso complejo uzumaki después de la hora de comer. Lo cierto es que no había comido mucho, estaba realmente nerviosa con su encuentro con el ojiazul y se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que salió del trabajo descartando un vestido tras otro, sin poder decidirse por cual le podría gustar más a Naruto. Sakura sabía que era una tontería ponerse tan nerviosa, a fin de cuentas ni tan siquiera habían acordado verse, puede que no estuviese en casa incluso. Pero no dejaba de pensar sobre si el ojiazul la vería guapa, incluso por momentos se acordó de que la ocurría lo mismo cuando era una estudiante de la academia, aunque esa vez tuviese que ver con Sasuke. Quería que el rubio la viese radiante, sobre todo después de que su padre le subiese la autoestima con ese discurso el día anterior. No tenía pensado meterse en un matrimonio, eso seguro, pero eso no quitaba que realmente quisiese que Naruto, SU Naruto, la viese hermosa. Se había decantado al final por un fino conjunto de color verde claro, a juego con sus ojos, con detalles en blanco, que siempre le había gustado como le quedaba, y que más de una vez había arrancado un piropo de su problema rubio.

Aunque no todo se había resuelto ahí: nada más salir de su cuarto, se tuvo que enfrentar a su madre, que puede que no supiese a dónde iba pero si que sabía que si se vestía así era por algo. O por alguien más bien. Y ya se olía que se podía tratar de ese problemático chiquillo del clan uzumaki. Hubo reproches, gritos y alguna que otra amenaza de la haruno mayor, pero nada que atemorizase a la ojijade. Si su madre era obstinada, su hija lo era aún más. La cosa no pasó a mayores gracias a la rápida intervención de Kizashi, que calmó los ánimos y le recordó a su hija que estaba preciosa y que no volviese demasiado tarde. Incluso disimuladamente le pidió que le diese recuerdos a Naruto de su parte. Tocó la puerta con algo de duda, mientras pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Suerte que su inner estaba allí para recordarla que huir le había llevado a esa situación. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever a una sonriente joven pelirroja de la altura de Sakura, iris de color marrón rojizo, piel algo tostada y gafas de montura roja, vestida con un, a juicio de la pelirrosada, diminuto top de buscona y unos pantalones holgados de color beige. Karin Uzumaki. Actualmente, la mujer más odiada por la haruno junto a cierta ojiperla. Demonios, si encima estaba guapísima, con ese ligero top que marcaba su figura delgada y esa fina capa de sudor delineando su piel tostada. Seguro que venía de estar disfrutando de un poco de "ejercicio" con Naruto. En una cama. En horizontal. Tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de asesinarla por ese ataque de celos para poder contestarla.

-Sakura, que alegría verte.- Dijo Karin, con una sonrisa que confundió a la pelirrosada. O era una actriz perfecta, o de verdad se alegraba de verla.

-Karin, yo también me alegro.- respondió la haruno con una sonrisa fingida. Interiormente, su inner golpeaba a un muñeco de pelo rojo y largo con un cartel que ponía "ROBANOVIOS".- ¿Está Naruto?

-Por supuesto, está en el jardín. Te acompaño, que si no aquí te puedes perder.- contestó con la misma sonrisa la uzumaki, mientras la ofrecía entrar en la casa.

Sakura intentó mantener una conversación banal con su guía de cabellos rojos mientras ordenaba sus ideas sobre la joven, pero le fue imposible, la chica realmente era amena hablando. Y además tenía buen gusto, ella había escogido la decoración del complejo, que presentaba un aspecto acogedor, incluso le arrancó una carcajada a la haruno cuando le explicó cómo tuvo que esconder la pintura naranja para que Naruto no convirtiese el complejo en una especie de fruta gigante. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse en cierta manera culpable, si no fuese por Sasuke hace años, y por Naruto ahora, ellas dos podrían llevarse bien.

-Y bueno Sakura... ¿qué tal en tu viaje?- comentó la uzumaki.

-Emm, bastante bien... fue un viaje muy útil para mejorar en medicina. No querría aburrirte con los detalles...- se intentó excusar la haruno

-No no, si no me aburrirías, me encanta la medicina, hasta trabajamos en el mismo hospital.- contestó la ojirroja, sorprendiendo a la ojijade, que no recordaba haberla visto nunca.- Yo suelo estar más en la zona donde hacéis los análisis y antídotos, que es más lo mío que la cirugía y el trato personal. Pero me refería sobre todo a lo personal, Naruto siempre se acordaba de ti pero no soltaba prenda...

-Esto... ¿se acordaba de mí?- A pesar de que la ojijade quería parecer despreocupada con ese asunto, no en vano estaba hablando con la prometida de Naruto, ese tema le interesaba.- Cualquiera lo diría, no contestaba a las cartas... aunque no le culpo...

-Ya me contó. Sakura, mi primo es un cabezahueca y un terco, como todos los varones uzumaki por lo que he leído. Te echaba de menos, hazme caso.- Contestó con firmeza la pelirroja, mientras Sakura sonreía ligeramente mirando al suelo y pensaba " _Joder, todavía me va a acabar cayendo bien..._ ".- ¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta personal? ¿Como esta "ÉL"?

-¿él? ¿Te refieres a Naruto?- Karin negó suavemente, como si no quisiese decir el nombre.- Te... ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?- Aquí Karin asintió ligeramente y miró para otro lado, como temiendo cruzar la mirada.- Está bien Karin. Se le nota más en paz, aunque todavía se siente culpable por lo que nos hizo... a todos. Todavía sigues pensando en él, ¿no?

-Si... Ese imbécil no se me va de la cabeza, a pesar de lo que hizo... ¿Cómo hiciste para olvidarlo?

-Bueno... Ahora tengo un problema aún peor...- contestó con resignación la pelirrosada.

-Me lo imagino... Al menos él te echa de menos... yo elegí al más imbécil.

Sakura y Karin se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. La ojijade no podía estar mas confundida: ¿Estaba Karin todavía enamorada de Sasuke? ¿Por qué estaba entonces prometida con Naruto? Quizás estuviese enamorada de ambos... ¿Sería posible amar a más de una persona? Ella lo estuvo sin saberlo durante un tiempo, pero pronto la realidad le demostró que solo había uno, un rubio ojiazul que siempre estaba dispuesto a defenderla y hacerla sonreír. Pero cada persona es un mundo, y a lo mejor era posible que más de dos personas se complementasen. O quizás esa chica no estuviese enamorada de su Naruto, pero eso no explicaría porque estaban prometidos... Pronto su acompañante llegó a un pórtico, detrás del cual estaba el jardín del complejo uzumaki. Le sorprendió verlo tan bien cuidado, sobre todo después de saber por karin que no tenían servicio en el complejo, que sólo mantenían las zonas que usaban y limpiaban con los clones de Naruto el resto una vez por semana. Pero pronto dejó de pensar para admirar el paisaje: entre una pequeña huerta, y varios rincones con coloridas flores, un joven rubio se encontraba en pie, bañado por el sol, con una camiseta blanca de tirantes ceñida a su musculoso cuerpo y unos pantalones negros y naranjas holgados, mientras se secaba la frente de sudor con su mano izquierda y sostenía en su derecha unas tijeras de podar. Incluso su inner miró al uzumaki como si llevase días sin comer y Naruto fuese un trozo de carne.

-Nii chan, tienes visita.- anunció animadamente la pelirroja.- os dejo solos. Sakura, ha sido un placer, a ver si algún día podemos tomarnos algo por el hospital.- concluyó a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirrosada, mientras Sakura luchaba por contener el rubor que le provocó ver al ojiazul en esa pose tan… de anuncio. El rubio se le acercó con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Gracias Karin.- se despidió Naruto de su prometida, que rápidamente volvió al hogar, para luego dirigirse a la ojijade.- Sakura chan, ¡me alegro de verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- **Concéntrate Sakura, que solo te falta babear.** \- Gritó inner Sakura mientras contenía como podía su hemorragia nasal, consiguiendo despertar de su ensoñación a la pelirrosada.

-Emm, Ho... hola, Naruto...- se repuso la ojijade, mientras se atusaba el cabello y se daba la vuelta para disimular ese hilillo de sangre que le caía por la nariz.- ¿Te encargas tú del jardín? Está precioso.

-Si, bueno... me encanta la jardinería, pero que quede entre nosotros.- Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.- Sí, ya lo sé, no me pega nada...

-No no, no pienses mal, es sólo que me parece curioso. Eres muy inquieto para esto, no conocía esa faceta tuya

-Me viene desde la infancia. De pequeño, como no me vendían comida en ninguna parte, tuve que aprender a cultivar y cazar. Y descubrí que me gusta, me relaja...

-Naruto... lo siento... No debí de haber sacado el tema...- dijo Sakura entrecortadamemte. Todo lo que se refiriese a la tortuosa infancia de su Naruto le llenaba de tristeza, daría lo que fuera por volver atrás en el tiempo y cuidar de ese rubio de cinco años para que no le ocurriese nada malo, por compartir la carga con su pelirrubio.

-No tienes que sentirlo Sakura chan. Ahora encima puedo darte fresas por tu cumpleaños.- contestó Naruto con su cálida sonrisa, esa que usaba para espantar todas las penas de la Haruno.

-Baka... te tomo la palabra, que ya sabes que me encantan. Pero venía a pedirte otro favor... me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con mi doctorado en medicina...

-Sakura chan, sé que te deje impresionada con mis primeros auxilios el día de urgencias, pero de ahí a ayudarte con un doctorado...- comentó jocosamente el ojiazul, ganándose un coscorrón de la pelirrosada.

-¡BAKA, no me vaciles! Es algo diferente. Querría hacerlo sobre los efectos del modo sabio en el cuerpo, y no conozco a nadie más experto en eso que tú...

-Ouch... Me he enfrentado a bestias legendarias, a ninjas todopoderosos... y tus capones son los que más miedo me dan con diferencia.- se quejó el pelirrubio, mientras Sakura sentía una mezcla de culpabilidad y orgullo. No todos los días el nuevo shinobi no kami reconoce que te tiene miedo, pero el que fuese el amor de tu vida le restaba algo de mérito a esa victoria. Pero sólo algo, no todo.- Así que no tendré mas remedio que decirte que sí. Aunque me deberás una...- finalizó con una pícara sonrisa, consiguiendo ruborizar a la haruno sólo con imaginarse que se cobrase el favor de una manera... personal.

Superado ese pequeño momento de segundos significados, Naruto se quitó su camiseta de tirantes y se sentó en posición de loto en el suelo, procediendo a prepararse para invocar el modo sabio mientras su amiga preparaba el instrumental de análisis que había llevado al complejo uzumaki. Para Naruto, la invocación del modo sennin era sumamente sencilla, a pesar de ser reconocida como una de las técnicas de senjutsu más difíciles del mundo, incluso corría el riesgo de convertirse en una estatua de una rana antropomorfa si perdía el control. Pero Naruto solo tenía que concentrarse en su entorno y ya está, percibir esa energía natural que residía en cada ser vivo de alrededor: las plantas que había estado cuidando hace unos minutos, esos pájaros que pasaban volando por encima del jardín, los insectos de alrededor... incluso podía percibir cada gusano bajo tierra si se concentraba un poco. Era como conectarse a esas formas de vida, y de ahí sacaba su poder. A los pocos segundos de sentarse a meditar sus párpados adquirieron ese tono naranja, para luego mostrar su iris amarillento de pupila horizontal.

-" _El sujeto presenta una pigmentación naranja en los párpados, junto con una mutación del iris similar a los ojos de una rana. Es posible que muestre alguna modificación en su ángulo de visión_ "- pensó la haruno mientras anotaba en su libreta, intentando no fijarse en los músculos marcados del uzumaki, así le era muy difícil comportarse de manera profesional.- Naruto, ¿ha cambiado en algo tu ángulo de visión, o tu percepción del entorno?

-Pues... veo en un ángulo ligeramente superior, antes no veía el árbol de mi derecha.- Comentó el uzumaki, mientras Sakura se apresuraba a anotar el aumento del ángulo de visión a unos 180 grados aproximadamente.- pero realmente ese nuevo ángulo de visión no me es tan útil, lo realmente útil es la percepción del entorno que me da.

-Una mayor percepción... ¿Podrías describirlo?

-Es difícil... es como si hubiese una zona a mi alrededor donde puedo sentirlo todo cómo si fuese mi tacto... siento si alguien se aproxima, por dónde ira su golpe...

-" _El senjutsu parece tener capacidades extrasensoriales avanzadas, similares al byakugan pero sin necesidad de visión. Me aventuro a opinar que puede proceder de una ligera y constante liberación de energía natural que crea una zona de percepción externa aumentada, similar al tacto que producen los bigotes de un animal y que le permiten alertarse de su tamaño para poder introducirse en huecos estrechos_ ".- Anotó con avidez Sakura en su libreta.- Interesante... ¿alguna capacidad extrasensorial más?

-Pues... a ver, no se si es mi instinto... pero podría decir que puedo percibir los sentimientos de las personas de mi alrededor, aunque de una forma muy simple...- contestó el uzumaki rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-" _El sujeto presenta una capacidad empática hipersensible, pudiendo sentir las emociones de otras personas. Lo atribuyo, a falta de un examen más claro, a que el senjutsu también extrae su energía de los humanos de alrededor, teoría corroborada por el hecho de que no dejamos de ser seres vivos, y plantea la hipótesis de si podría absorber chakra de sus rivales, habilidad posible en teoría. Quizás incluso le transmita ciertas sensaciones corporales que pueden dar información útil, como una mayor sudoración o un estado de excitación anorm..."_

-Emm, Sakura chan, ¿Estás bien? Te percibo rara, como nerviosa... y tu temperatura corporal ha aument...

-¡CALLA!.- gritó la pelirrosada mientras lanzaba uno de sus capones llenos de fuerza contra el pelirrubio, presa de los nervios ante la posibilidad de que hilase rápido esos datos y descubriese el porqué. Para su sorpresa, el ojiazul aguantó el golpe con una mano, y sin apenas impulso para contrarrestar la fuerza de Sakura. Cosa extraña, porque los golpes de la ojijade podían partir rocas con facilidad, a pesar de que últimamente no los tenía tan entrenados.

-Lo...lo siento, Sakura chan.-se disculpó el uzumaki.- mi reacción se debe al modo sennin, es como si mi cuerpo se moviese sólo... y espero que no te hayas hecho daño en el puño, la última vez que paré un ataque así rompí una barra de metal de pain...

-No... no te disculpes, Naruto ku... Naruto. La culpa es mía, me puse algo nerviosa...- se excusó la haruno con un notable sonrojo mientras recogía su libreta para seguir apuntando.- " _El sujeto ve aumentadas su cinestesia, fuerza corporal, dureza de la piel y reflejos básicos, quizás esto último fruto de esa zona empática mejorada. El modo sabio de los sapos presenta unas prestaciones ideales para la defensa en combate._ ". Naruto, ¿Te importaría que comprobara tus constantes y te sacase algo de sangre?

-No hay problema, Sakura chan.

Sakura se aproximó a Naruto para iniciar el examen, acercándose tanto que su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Se concentró como pudo en su labor y puso su mano en la frente del rubio mientras posaba la otra en su pecho, intentando evitar el contacto visual. " _El sujeto presenta una temperatura corporal ligeramente superior a la normal, además de un ritmo cardíaco elevado, puede ser un efecto secundario del modo sabio_ " escribió en su libreta la haruno, para luego fijarse en como Naruto tragaba saliva con algo de fuerza. Conocía ese gesto, siempre lo ponía cuando ella estaba cerca. Y quizás eso explicaba su temperatura corporal y sus latidos. Sakura se ruborizó con una ligera sonrisa y tachó lo que acaba de apuntar. Todavía se ponía nervioso con ella, y eso le pareció muy tierno. De manera muy profesional, le sacó algo de sangre del brazo y luego le curó la herida con rapidez. " _Se procede a tomar una muestra de sangre del sannin, con el objetivo de analizar el efecto del chakra natural en sus células. Se adjuntarán los resultados al examen de hoy_ ". Antes de terminar de escribir, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a su tonalidad normal, ese zafiro que tanto le gustaba a la pelirrosada.

-Podría mantener más tiempo el modo sabio, pero entonces necesitaría más tiempo de meditación. Si quieres puedo volver a activarlo.

-No Naruto, con lo que tengo anotado es suficiente por hoy.- concluyó Sakura en su diagnóstico con una amable sonrisa. Estaba de verdad contenta, no sólo por el tema de un doctorado que le apasionaba al examinar algo sobre lo que nadie había escrito antes, sino también por su "sujeto de pruebas". Era una excusa perfecta para estar con él. Aunque cualquier excusa le valdría a la ojijade. Y más si le veía ponerse nervioso con su presencia, eso la llenaba de esperanzas, aunque internamente se repitiese que solo debían de ser amigos.

-No irás a hacerme el truco de la piruleta que les hiciste ayer a los niños, ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa el uzumaki.

-¿qué pasa, no quieres la piruleta? Con lo bien que te has portado...- le contestó coquetamente la haruno.

-Prefiero que me dejes invitarte a algo en la feria. Recuerda que me debes un favor.- soltó el ojiazul, provocando un ligero respingo en la pelirrosa.

-Na... Naruto... me encantaría.- Sakura notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora. Era una estupidez, solo serían dos amigos tomando algo, pero su inner no paraba de gritar la palabra "CITA" con un megáfono.- Po... por cierto- carraspeó un poco Sakura, intentando cambiar de tema antes de que cometiese alguna estupidez o dijese algo que arruinase el momento.- ¿Usas mucho el modo sabio últimamente?

-Esto... pues en la aldea sólo cuando entreno, y en combate apenas, me lo suelo reservar para cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Lo solía usar sobre todo en meditación para ver si podía arreglar su principal fallo, pero estoy en un callejón sin salida, así que últimamente apenas lo uso.

-¿Un callejón sin salida?

-Si, a ver, te explico: el modo sabio me permite reunir la energía del entorno y transformarla en chakra, como ya sabes. El problema es que esa energía es salvaje, difícil de controlar, y por lo tanto tengo que limitarla a un nivel concreto, uno que calculo cercano a mi propio nivel de chakra. Me es imposible acumular más, básicamente porque todo el chakra que acumulo lucha por volver a la naturaleza, y se descontrola si intento forzarlo a quedarse demasiado tiempo, así que tiene que limitarse a niveles que esté acostumbrado a usar. Sólo he conseguido disminuir el tiempo de meditación y aumentar un poco el de duración de ese chakra, pero nada mas... para que lo entiendas mejor, te lo expongo con un ejemplo: el chakra natural es un animal salvaje luchando por volver a su hogar y mi chakra es una cadena que lo mantiene atado. Cuanto más grande sea el animal, más probabilidades hay de que "rompa" la cadena y escape, convirtiéndome a mi en un sapo de piedra en el proceso. Así que el animal debe de tener un tamaño adecuado para la cadena, concretamente uno similar a mi propio chakra. Menos tamaño sería más fácil de controlar pero menos útil, uno mayor me mataría.- explicó Naruto con una expresión de decepción. Se había marcado la meta de mejorar aún más su modo sabio desde el fin de la guerra, para poder usar su inmenso poder durante mas tiempo y en mayores cantidades. Más tiempo y chakra implicaba más vidas salvadas si volvía a aparecer un nuevo madara. Pero le había resultado imposible lograr más que diminutos progresos que no bastaban para su objetivo. Sakura le observó con detenimiento, como si estuviese analizando algo.

-Naruto... ¿Y Kurama?

-¿Kurama? Bien, en su octava siesta.- contestó jocosamente el uzumaki, sacándola un poco la lengua

-Estás muy gracioso tú hoy...- repuso la haruno mientras entrecerraba los ojos cómicamente para luego reírse.- ¿Kurama no puede almacenar chakra natural?

-No puede, el chakra natural solo puede acumularlo un ser vivo, no una entidad de puro chakra como es kurama. Es una pena, aunque tengamos dos...- Naruto se detuvo un momento y miró fijamente al suelo, como si estuviese pensando.

Recordaba su entrenamiento con ero sannin, concretamente cuando Jiraya le explicó como podía usar el chakra rojo de kurama. " _Naruto, tu eres realmente especial. Normalmente, el chakra del jinchuriki y del biju se encuentran compartimentados, separados por completo, gracias al entrenamiento ninja del receptor y los sellos, que le permite evitar así que la bestia influya sobre él. Sin embargo, tu caso es diferente: se te ligó a la bestia con colas más poderosa de todas desde prácticamente el momento de tu alumbramiento, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento. Normalmente, eso habría significado que el kyubi se habría apropiado de tu cuerpo casi al instante, pero tu pa... la persona que te lo selló lo tuvo en cuenta y por eso dispuso tu sello. No hay ningún sello como el tuyo, ni precedentes del mismo en una persona viva, ni yo sé como funciona de manera total. Es el sello de shinigami, un sello perfecto que se cobra la vida del sellador en el proceso... el caso es que ese sello te permite tener al kyubi encerrado en ti sin peligro, más allá del que provoque tu falta de voluntad, pero no evita totalmente la mezcla de chakras. Tu chakra lleva mezclándose con el del zorro de nueve colas desde tu niñez formando un nuevo chakra, como cuando mezclas dos colores, y además forzando tus bobinas de chakra y aumentando tu propio poder de manera constante, y eso sumado a ser un uzumaki y tener unas reservas de chakra ya de por si altas. Es la principal razón por la que puedes invocar tantos clones, o hacer un rasengan tan potente, tus reservas de chakra actualmente están casi al nivel de las mías, y solo tienes 14 años... Así que, Naruto, para usar el chakra del kyubi sólo tienes que concentrarte en él y dejarlo salir, porque es parte de ti, aunque esté depositado en el cuerpo del bijuu. Obviamente solo puedes invocar ese chakra de manera residual, las principales reservas las tiene el propio kyubi y dudo que te las dé, pero aún así es una cantidad enorme de poder... pero bueno, eso ya lo trabajaremos luego. Ahora acaba rápido de entrenar, que he oído que hay unas aguas termales MIXTAS cerca... el lugar perfecto para continuar mi... investigación... jejejejeee"_.

Naruto sonrió por recordad a su maestro, le echaba muchísimo de menos últimamente, y mas cuando se acordó de cómo acabo su maravilloso plan de visitar esas aguas termales: jiraya rodeado de monos, ancianas y hombres obesos, quejándose amargamente de su suerte. Pero pronto volvió a pensar en esa conclusión del sabio pervertido. Su chakra estaba mezclado ya con el de kurama, por lo que teóricamente el podía acumular chakra natural hasta los niveles de chakra de kurama y luego "prestárselo" al bijuu para que lo controlase, que ya estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a esas cantidades de energía, todo gracias al intercambio continuo de energía con su biju,. Y era teóricamente posible, ya había combinado el modo Kurama con el modo sannin varias veces, así que el chakra natural no rechazaba al bijuu legendario per se. Naruto no dejaba de ser un auténtico pionero en ambos mundos: el primer jinchuriki sannin, no había ningún precedente sobre su situación. Siguiendo con su propio ejemplo, podría hacer la cadena para sujetar al animal salvaje no con su propio chakra de referencia, sino con el del biju, permitiéndole atar a un animal salvaje muchísimo más grande, y Kurama se encargaría de que esa cadena no se rompiese. Incluso podría Kurama emplear el cuerpo del ojiazul en lugar del suyo propio y acumularlo a través de Naruto hasta el nivel de chakra del jinchuriki y este usarlo, y así no tener que estar estático para invocar el modo sennin. Un pequeño engaño, por así decirlo, cómo cuando konohamaru uso su carnet para intentar colarse en un bar de fiesta, aunque esperaba que no acabase como acabó el adolescente... Y con el tiempo quizás incluso podría hacerlo con el resto de los bijuus, no dejaba de estar conectado con cada uno y de tener una parte de su chakra también mezclándose con el suyo. Ellos podrían tomar prestado su chakra natural al igual que él tomaba prestado el suyo, era teóricamente posible. Sakura y Jiraya habían dado con la clave, aunque fuese sin saberlo.

-¡ESO ES!- exclamó con fuerza el uzumaki, sorprendiendo a la haruno.- ¡Al fin encuentro una manera! Tienes razón Sakura, ¡GRACIAS!- gritó con fuerza, abrazando a la pelirrosada y elevándola por encima de él entre saltos de alegría. Pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban: sus cuerpos completamente pegados, y encima Naruto sin camiseta. Y sus caras peligrosamente cerca, con las manos de Sakura tras los hombros de Naruto y éste agarrándola por la cintura. La pelirrosada acarició el cabello rubio del uzumaki, casi como hipnotizada, mientras Naruto la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Otra vez jade contra zafiro, Sakura podía incluso sentir su respiración. No supieron cuánto tiempo se quedaron mirándose, en silencio. La piel de Naruto era suave, y olía a roble y menta, un olor que embriagaba a Sakura. Se iba a comenzar a acercar, como si el rubio fuese un imán, cuando Karin apareció.

-Nii chan, ¿has visto las...? ¡AY, perdón! No quería interrumpir.- exclamó la pelirroja mientras se daba la vuelta avergonzada. Fuese como fuese, el momento ya había pasado. Ambos ninja se separaron rápidamente, como intentando aparentar que nada había pasado, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas y las miradas furtivas al otro delataban que ambos no lo iban a olvidar fácil.

* * *

 _-Entrégate.- ordenó la kunoichi sin abandonar su pose de combate._

 _-¿O qué me harás?- preguntó con una sonrisa el shinobi, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven_

 _-Te… te… te mataré si no lo haces…- respondió como pudo, pero el que mirase a los labios de su interlocutor en lugar de a sus ojos le quitó fuerza a la amenaza._

 _-No lo harás.- declaró el ninja, tomando las manos de la mujer con las suyas con suavidad y apartándolas sin resistencia, quedándose ambos a centímetros de distancia. La tensión era insoportable, y pasó lo que ambos sabían y querían que pasase._

 _El joven besó con fiereza los labios de la fémina, que se dejó llevar con ansia, respondiendo con fuerza a cada estímulo, descargando todo el anhelo por probarlo que había desarrollado durante todos esos años de academia y de formar equipo juntos. No lo entendía, ese chico no podía atraerla así, ese ninja cobarde y débil no podía haberla enamorado a ella, la mejor kunoichi de la aldea. Pero lo cierto es que era así. Desde que eran niños, ese shinobi se había dedicado a luchar en cada desafío que se le presentaba, y ganar sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ignorando burlas y menosprecios. No era como su prometido, que lo tenía absolutamente todo por herencia, no en vano era apodado "el príncipe de la aldea"; él había ganado por conquista cada centímetro. Y entre todo, también el corazón de ella. Y eso es lo que más la dolía: haberse dado cuenta tan tarde. Porque ella no estaba allí para amarlo, estaba allí para detenerlo._

 _-Po… por favor… no abandones la aldea… quédate… quédate conmigo, y estaremos juntos.- le rogó la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Sabes que no lo haré.- contestó con seriedad el ninja, apartándose ligeramente de ella.- No voy a caer en la trampa de seguir tus reglas. Hace tiempo que descubrí que tus promesas siempre riman con dolor… Sakura…_

En las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, una figura abrió tranquilamente los ojos, apoyada en una pared de piedra de un viejo edificio abandonado, saliendo de sus recuerdos. Sus rasgos, apenas visibles al ser de noche, eran todavía mas difíciles de discernir por la capa de viaje negra con capucha que llevaba. Solo podía distinguirse su altura, de un tamaño medio; y por la máscara que llevaba, una naranja con unas extrañas espirales, que sólo dejaba entrever sus ojos. Llevaba esperando poco más de diez minutos, hasta que llegó su acompañante. Este también llevaba una capa de viaje negra con capucha, diferenciándose de su interlocutor solo en su máscara, una máscara anbu anacrónica de color blanco con detalles negros que se asemejaba a una especie de perro; y por su altura, casi una cabeza más grande que la de su compañero.

-Me alegro de que seas puntual, Chikara.- expuso el hombre de la máscara en espiral.

-Ya, es una sorpresa hasta para mí, esto... ¿Que nombre te habías puesto?- preguntó el enmascarado alto

-Giman (engaño)... en serio Chikara, no te lo tomes a broma, es importante que no demos pistas sobre nuestra identidad, somos personajes públicos, alguien podría reconocernos.- contestó giman, claramente contrariado por la dejadez de su compañero.- Recuerda que si se revelase tu identidad lo tendrías muchísimo más difícil.

-Y una mierda, ellos serían los que los tendrían. Te recuerdo que ya vi el momento de mi muerte, sé exactamente dónde y cuándo debo de ser cauto y jugar mis cartas. Si no me he dedicado ya a masacrar uno por uno a esos kages para llegar hasta ÉL - aquí Chikara mostró su clara aversión hacia la persona a la que se refiriese.- es por lo que me prometiste a cambio...

-Lo sé, y lo tendrás, el dios árbol también te dará su favor a ti.- respondió Giman.-

Aunque... ¿No te parece un poco presuntuoso creer que puedes vencer a todo el consejo Gokage tú solo? Son ninjas muy poderosos.

-Son débiles, ya les he vencido a todos ellos en su día, y era muchísimo mas débil que ahora. Ni tan siquiera esa princesita Uchiha podría darme guerra, aunque puede ser interesante enfrentarme a él de nuevo... puede ser que ya esté a la altura...

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... arreglemos lo que hemos venido a hablar, ¿Cómo van las reuniones del consejo de nuestra organización? ¿Ya habéis empezado a ocuparos del problema?

-Aburridas, esos inútiles quieren atacar ya, por mucho que les dejé claro que ellos no son rival para los grandes ninjas de la alianza. "Él" podría patearles el culo a todos ellos sin pestañear. No entiendo porque tengo que hacer yo de intermediario tuyo, por cierto, con esa máscara dudo que te reconozcan, podrías tragarte tú sus rollos... Pero el plan está en marcha, aunque no creo que funcione, te lo advierto.

-Me baso en el dicho: más vale prevenir que curar, si ellos descubriesen mi identidad todo sería más difícil… y sobre el plan… ¿No crees que funcione?- preguntó extrañado el enmascarado de la espiral.- Sabes que es su gran debilidad, no podrá evitarlo.

-No niego que sea su debilidad.- Repuso el enmascarado anbu.- Pero no bastará para matarlo. Créeme, ya me enfrenté a él antes y no era ni la mitad de fuerte que ahora. Es el único ninja que me ha derrotado en toda mi vida, y una de las razones por la que estoy aquí. Necesito asegurarme de que no podrá volver a hacerlo, y a ser posible, eliminarlo. Así que recuerda, cuando tu plan falle, ÉL será mío. Una vez le venza, podrás usar lo que te deje de él para tu dios árbol. Y entonces me iré con ella.

-Bien bien, no hay problema... veo que te tomas muy en serio tu rivalidad con él. Y lo de ella me sorprende, tienes un harem con decenas de mujeres hermosas y perdidamente enamoradas de ti según me mostraste, ¿Qué te traes con esa kunoichi de cabello rosado?

-Lo único que quiero es el poder absoluto, así que sí, debo de tomármelo en serio. Ese ninja tiene muy pocas opciones contra mi, pero por pequeñas que sean, he de tomarme como si fuese una certeza absoluta que es un peligro. Y ella... es asunto mío. Mejor dicho, ella es mía. Una vez que acabe con él, y asimiléis su poder, recuperaré a Sakura, podré volver a mi casa, y la gente de aquí será toda tuya.

-Bien, veo que nuestro trato sigue en pie. Ya sabes tu parte: en cuanto ejecutemos mi plan, los hijos del dios árbol comenzarán su ataque a gran escala bajo tu liderazgo. Confío plenamente en ti, eres un comandante capaz. Y podrás darte rienda suelta, solo tienes que hacer lo que acordamos.- comentó con tranquilidad Giman.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tu recuerda tu parte: cuando llegue el momento, me darás ese chakra acumulado por tu organización para mi batalla.- Finalizó el enmascarado anbu, retirándose en un sunshin de una extraña aura morada oscura.- " _Ya tengo ganas de que nos volvamos a enfrentar... Naruto Uzumaki"_

* * *

 **Bien, vamos a comentar:**

 **Para empezar, al fin el rubio ya ha reconocido a Shion. Muestro ya un poco sus sentimientos, en mi opinion conectaron claramente en la película (la escena del lago, o en la entrada de la cueva cuando matan a un clon de Naruto... creo que es de cajón por parte de ambos), así que no me estoy inventando mucho (otra cosa es que kishimoto quiera dejar espacio entre las películas y la serie y no las de juego). Quise además mostrar un poco más de la madurez de Naruto: en lugar de ir en plan kamikaze, piensa un poco y encuentra una solución para saber si Shion está a salvo sin provocar un incidente internacional. Naruto ya tiene una edad, y eso de ir a berrear como un chiquillo malcriado al despacho del hokage por conjeturas se ha acabado. Imaginaos que conservarse esos impulsos siendo hokage, podría abandonar su puesto porque si y arriesgarse a que le maten y dejar la aldea sin un líder por ir a investigar con Sasuke un misterioso uchiha nuevo... un momento... si eso pasó de verdad -.- Se ve que Shion perdió contra Kyofu y ahora está en peligro, resistirá hasta que llegue su principe naranja?**

 **Sobre naruto, me encanta mostrar esta faceta suya, esa vertiente protectora, me parece parte de su esencia. Y he querido mostrarla tanto con respecto a sus amores como con respecto a sus amigos, nuestro rubio y el complejo de héroe van a ir de la mano SIEMPRE. Y si, Hiashi se merece una muerte lenta por pegar a hinata. El tiempo (y este escritor) le pondrán en su sitio. Como dice el dicho latino, "Que se haga justicia, aunque perezca el mundo".**

 **En este capítulo he querido explicar un poco la evolución y el funcionamiento de dos poderes clave de Naruto: las cadenas y el senjutsu. En cuanto a las primeras, son ideales para solventarle a Naruto su principal debilidad: su defensa. Fuera del modo Kurama no tiene NADA, ni un triste muro de tierra. Ahora ya tiene algo efectivo, que contribuye a hacer de él un shinobi profesional y completo. Con respecto al segundo, me parecía una buena idea explicarlo, y me ha parecido algo lógico este saltó de poder que acaba de dar. ¿Quién va a controlar mejor una masa de chakra que un ente milenario hecho de chakra? Y como ya se dice en la serie que ambos comparten el chakra y se lo intercambian continuamente, me pareció lógico. Aquí voy a innovar mucho, al fin y al cabo, Naruto es un pionero en ese campo: el primer sannin jinchuriki. Las posibilidades son INMENSAS. Y el hacer una referencia indirecta a Jiraiya... adoro al sannin pervertido XD**

 **Tenemos más konohanabi! La interacción entre ellos me parece natural, me gusta alternar un poco con algo fuera de la vida de Naruto, sirve para darle riqueza a la historia. Y tb adelanto otras dos posibles parejas. SasuKarin? Podrá la pelirroja perdonar al uchiha? El uchiha hará algo a parte de mirar mal y esperar que él mangaka le salve el culo como siempre?**

 **y aquí tenéis más NaruSaku. Quería que se vea que no pueden estar mucho tiempo juntos sin acercarse, reflejar su química. Intentó tb conservar ese genio de la pelirrosada y la ingenuidad del uzumaki, puede que hayan madurado, pero eso no les va a hacer completamente diferentes. Y si. Soy mala gente por volver a interrumpirles. Lo bueno se hace de esperar ;)**

 **y por ultimo... Chikara. ¿Que opináis? ¿Está loco y se imagina cosas? ¿La pelirrosada tiene un pasado oculto? ¿Chikara es alguien cercano, lejano a los protagonistas...? Me encantará escribir cuando se descubra su identidad y el porqué de todo, porque tiene explicación...**

 **Sin más, me despido, espero que os guste, nos veremos el jueves con más Kitsune no Kibo!**


	14. Bailando sin música

Cap13: Bailando sin música

 **Buenas! Perdón por la tardanza, pero no he podido subirlo antes, aunque por suerte sigo dentro de plazo. Una de las razones es que, definitivamente, tengo el guión del fic entero acabado (guión, no fic en si), pero esto ya implica que la cosa ya está preparada para escribirla hasta el final. Serán 40 capítulos exactos (salvo idea brillante que me obligue a ampliar) más prólogo y epílogo. Os quería pedir una pequeña ayudita: hay un par de omake que puedo cambiar/mejorar, ¿queréis que desarrolle algún personaje concreto de Naruto? No puede ser la princesa Sara, ella tiene un papel importantísimo en otro fic que escribiré y por ello necesito TODA la inspiración sobre ella para eso. EL capítulo de hoy viene cargadito de NaruSaku y konohanabi, disfrutadlos que a partir del siguiente vienen curvas!**

 **kurai no kurai:** habré dado demasiadas pistas? Por si acaso no me juego un duro. Aún así, tiene muchísimo recorrido en esta historia, ya veras :D

 **Gera118:** Está cerca que salga de allí, viendo el cariño que le tienes a Konoha, me da que a partir del quince vas a estar muuuuuy enganchado ;) y te inquieta ese acto, como para no, pero... estás seguro de que es el futuro? No doy más pistas :P

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- _ **Aaaaaaaaaa**_ \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Sakura se desperezó lentamente al recibir los primeros rayos de sol del día a través de la ventana del cuarto que ocupaba en su piso recientemente arrendado, al que se había mudado inmediatamente tras firmar el contrato de alquiler. Acostumbraba a dormir poco, no por sus ocupaciones, que no eran precisamente pocas, sino por su carácter inquieto, no le gustaba perder una mañana productiva tumbada en su cama. Desde su vuelta a konoha, hace casi una semana, se había encargado de ocupar su día completamente, quizás en un intento de distraer su mente de su objeto imposible de deseo: se levantaba temprano, se duchaba, desayunaba su clásica pieza de fruta junto a sus cereales cardiosaludables (quizás no fuesen tan deliciosos como sus amados dangos, pero como médico sabia que le hacían muy bien, además de ayudarle a conservar una buena figura), se vestía para ir a trabajar, llegaba al hospital donde se dedicaba a operar y revisar informes de pacientes, y por la tarde se dedicaba a entrenar, para luego tomarse algo con Ino o alguna otra compañera de trabajo y volver a su casa. Una dulce rutina que, a pesar de estar plenamente planificada por ella, la dejaba una cierta sensación de vacío, sobre todo cuando se iba a dormir por la noche. El único que rompía esa rutina era cierto pelirrubio hiperactivo, que siempre tenía alguna sorpresa o algún buen momento que regalarla. Cada día alguno buscaba un momento para ver al otro, ya fuese con la excusa de investigar el modo sabio por parte de ella, o de cambiarse los vendajes por parte del uzumaki. Esos momentos de verdad le arrancaban una sonrisa a la ojijade, una sonrisa que se prolongaba horas. No la sorprendía: Naruto tenía ese efecto en ella desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea cuando apenas tenían catorce años. Por desgracia, Naruto le había anunciado que tendría una misión esa semana, así que no sólo estaría sin él una semana mínimo, sino que no podrían ir juntos a la feria, con lo cual el evento había perdido todo el interés para la Haruno.

Procedió a levantarse y se dirigió al hospital tras desayunar y ducharse, dispuesta a afrontar otro día agotador en el hospital. Era un día duro, tenía programada una operación de corazón, y una regeneración de pulmón empleando chakra, y todavía tenía que revisar los expedientes que le esperaban en el despacho... tras finalizar las dos operaciones, se dejó caer en su cómoda silla de estudio, mientras en su escritorio una montaña de papeles y carpetas esperaban su turno. Pero algo le llamó la atención: sobre esa montaña de papeles descansaba una elegante cajita de cartón blanco con rebordes dorados con un lazo rosa encima y una nota, que la ojijade se apresuró a abrir: " _recuerda descansar un poco, si te gustan y te portas bien te digo donde los venden. Att. Naruto_ ". La pelirrosada abrió la caja y se encontró con unos suculentos dangos de fresa, sus favoritos, junto con algunas pastas de vainilla, cuyo color le recordaba al del cabello de su atento ojiazul. " _Baka_..." pensó con una amplia sonrisa Sakura, mientras miraba por la ventana y se preguntaba como sabía el rubio cuando necesitaba estos regalos.

Tras acabar su turno de mañana y vestirse con su típico traje color vino y sus shorts para su entrenamiento, quedó con Ino a la salida del hospital para dirigirse con su metiche amiga hacia los campos de entrenamiento, donde acostumbraban a ir siempre que la Yamanaka tenía tiempo libre de las obligaciones de su clan, para poder practicar las artes ninja. La ojiazul esperaba a Sakura con su traje morado entallado, incómodo para luchar en opinión de la ojijade, pero la yamanaka era ante todo una presumida en cuanto a lo que el estilismo se refiere.

-Te veo muy contenta hoy pese haber tenido dos operaciones...- le comentó Ino con media sonrisa de la que atravesaban la aldea en dirección a su destino

-No sé por que lo dices ino... estoy normal.- respondió la pelirrosada, intentando ocultar la ligera sonrisa que no había abandonado su cara desde que descubrió su pequeña sorpresa.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con la visita de cierto rubio con una sospechosa cajita blanca mientras tu operabas no?- inquirió con un tono socarrón la rubia. A veces Sakura se preguntaba si Ino había instalado cámaras por la aldea y se dedicaba a observarlos en lugar de trabajar, como en un juego enfermizo..

-Ehh, ¿cómo sabes que estuvo aquí?

-Tenía que salir a una misión con su escuadrón esta mañana, y Sai aprovechó para acompañarle y saludarme de la que te lo traía. Quién iba a decir que ese cabezahueca iba a ser tan atento eh...

-Solo estamos recuperando la amistad Ino-cerda, nada más.- respondió Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Lo que tú digas, frente-gigante... bueno, ya hemos llegado, vamos a ver cuánto te has oxidado.- anunció la yamanaka, mientras dejaba su mochila con ropa a los pies de un árbol al borde del campo de entrenamiento y se ataba su portakunais al muslo derecho. Sakura se ató su portakunais y revisó su bandolera, para después prepararse para la lucha.

Ambas kunoichis habían dejado durante su época genin de lado su entrenamiento ninja en favor de sus intentos de conquista de Sasuke, lo que se reflejó en un duelo en las previas de los exámenes chuunin que, dejando de lado lo emocionalmente intenso, fue una auténtica decepción para el mundo ninja: dos jóvenes fuera de forma sin nada más que algunos jutsus básicos y un estilo de taijutsu que no habían trabajado desde la academia. Mucho había pasado desde entonces, ambas kunoichis habían mejorado enormemente, pero nunca habían dejado de lado su rivalidad, que gracias a kami se había trasladado desde ese ingrato pelimoreno a la sana competencia del mundo shinobi. Y, a pesar de que durante la guerra la pelirrosada claramente había ganado ventaja fruto de su enorme esfuerzo y potencial, tras este año de inactividad en las artes ninjas bélicas ambas se habían igualado, incluso la yamanaka superaba a la haruno en algunos aspectos. Tras estirar y un par de combates de calentamiento donde Ino superó a Sakura, ambas se disponían a luchar en serio de una vez.

Sakura avanzó con rapidez hacia Ino lanzando algunos shuriken, que la rubia desvió con su kunai. Al grito de **katon: gokakyu no jutsu (bola de fuego)** , la yamanaka lanzó una gran bola de fuego contra la pelirrosada, que la esquivó con un salto lateral. Sakura se acercó rápidamente a buscar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Ino, sabedora de que era su gran debilidad, enfrascándose ambas en un duelo de taijutsu. La ojijade, con su espectacular fuerza, lanzó un puñetazo descendente, que la ojiazul esquivó rodando hacia la derecha, resultando todo ello en un inmenso cráter con la tierra destrozada; y la rubia aprovechó ese caos para lanzar algunas senbon impregnadas de un veneno paralizante contra su amiga. Sakura recibió una de las senbon en el hombro, apresurándose a quitársela con una mueca de enojo, normalmente la habría esquivado pero sus reflejos estaban oxidados. Suerte que tenía una resistencia natural a esas sustancias gracias a su trabajo como ninja médico, si no ahora estaría inconsciente en el suelo en lugar de tener la zona ligeramente entumecida.

-No sabía que usabas estos trucos, ino cerda...- comentó Sakura mientras hacía tronar los huesos de sus dedos. Ese puñetazo había sido demasiado potente, incluso con sus guantes protegiéndola, notaba como sus huesos necesitaban volver a acostumbrarse a tales ataques.

-Tengo que aprovechar que estás en baja forma, frente marquesina.- contestó ino con una media sonrisa.

Sakura volvió a atacar, esta vez con más mesura, buscando de nuevo un combate cercano. De la que se acercaba desvío las senbon de su amiga con un kunai, y cuando la tuvo al alcance exclamó **Suiton: teppoudama (disparo cañón de agua)** , y lanzó unas potentes balas de agua sobre la ojiazul, que rodó como pudo para esquivar las dos primeras e invocó un muro de agua para defenderse del resto al grito de **Suiton: mizu no kabe (muro de agua)**. De pronto, por encima del muro de agua, apareció la pelirrosada lanzando una inmensa bola de fuego al grito de **katon: gokakyu no jutsu (bola de fuego)** , pillando por sorpresa a su rival, que recibió la bola de fuego de lleno, cayendo al suelo gravemente herida. Sakura se situó cerca con cierta preocupación, para ver como la joven brillaba y explotaba, revelando que era un **Bushin Daibakuha (clon explosivo)**. Sakura empleó el **kawarimi (sustitución)** con una piedra cercana justo a tiempo para evitar el potente impacto, pero se encontró a la yamanaka apuntándola con el clásico sello de su clan, exclamando ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu (transferencia de mentes). Sakura pronto bajó la cabeza, mientras ino sonreía. Había ganado.

-Veo que no te esperabas ese truco del clon explosivo... hay que admitir que Naruto tiene grandes ideas.- comentó ino en el paraje mental de la ojijade, ante la conciencia sometida de su rival. De pronto, sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

- **Y yo veo que te has olvidado de mí, ino cerda...** \- pronunció de forma tétrica inner Sakura, mientras miraba a la intrusa con una mueca psicópata.

Desde el exterior, Ino cambió su mueca neutra a una de auténtico horror, para caerse de espaldas con una exclamación al ser expulsada de la mente de la haruno. Esta aprovechó el momento y al grito de **Suiton: suiryuuben** invocó un gran látigo de agua, que se enroscó alrededor del cuello de la kunoichi rubia. Ino hizo fuerza, tratando de liberarse sin éxito, así que optó por una vía más directa. Entre jadeos consiguió exclamar **Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (flamas de dragón)** , y lanzó unas fuertes flamas rojas que evaporaron lo suficiente el látigo como para deshacerlo. Pronto, Sakura se hallaba sobre ella, con su pierna elevada para dar una potente patada descendente sobre la posición de su rival, que tuvo que emplear un **kawarimi (sustitución)** para sobrevivir al impacto. Se giró con rapidez, lanzando mas senbon a su rival, que con algo de dificultad los pudo desviar. Sakura lanzó su kunai y exclamó **Kage Bushin no shuriken** , dividiéndose su arma en diez más, y obligando con ello a Ino a retroceder aún más hasta toparse su espalda con un árbol. Frente a ella, Sakura apareció corriendo, con su puño dispuesto para golpearle. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros, dando por finalizado el combate. Ambas kunoichis se dejaron caer al suelo, cansadas por los intensos duelos.

-No me acordaba de esa doble personalidad psicópata tuya...- comentó ino, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.- Si me hubiese acordado, habría ganado...

- **¿Tienes miedo de mi cerdita?** \- preguntó internamente inner Sakura, mientras mostraba un cartel con una machacada ino tirada a los pies de la triunfal inner.

-Ya, bueno, al menos ya he conseguido ganarte...- contestó Sakura a su amiga, ignorando a su inner

-¿Por qué estás tan decaída Sakura? Has luchado bien.

-Es que no estoy contenta. Mi agilidad está oxidada, he empleado más chakra del necesario en muchos jutsus, me he lastimado la mano con un puñetazo que anteriormente no me habría afectado... eso sin contar que tu veneno ha conseguido hacerme efecto, aunque sea reducido...- expuso la ojijade

-Pero eso no es problema pantalla de cine, con tu **byakugou no in (sello de la fuerza de un centenar)** lo compensarías todo.- contestó la yamanaka, mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

-No puedo depender siempre de eso, cerda... Me he confiado mucho este año, y creo que voy a tener que entrenar más duro...- sentenció la haruno mientras se tomaba una de sus píldoras de soldado y recuperaba sus fuerzas mágicamente.- Venga, levanta, que te debo un par de golpes por intentar controlar mi mente.- añadió mientras se ajustaba sus clásicos guantes negros, y la yamanaka la miraba con una gota recorriéndole la nuca. Estaba claro que tenía ganas de mejorar.

-" _Voy a necesitar un buen baño de agua caliente después de esto... o un masaje de Sai."_ \- pensó Ino, mientras se tomaba una de esas mágicas píldoras y se disponía a combatir de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Cuándo me dejé convencer para esto...?- preguntó una enormemente sonrojada Hanabi a una sonriente Anko, mientras miraba alrededor con vergüenza intentando ocultar su peculiar vestimenta.

El escuadrón kibō había sido enviado a la nación de las sombras para cumplir otra de sus misiones asignadas de rango S: un acaudalado hombre de negocios del país había decidido que ya era hora de controlarlo por completo, y contratando diversos mercenarios y ninjas renegados, se había hecho con el poder por la fuerza, esclavizando a la población y matando a su daimyo. Los pocos reductos de las fuerzas leales, dirigidos por el hijo del daimyo, habían contratado los servicios del afamado escuadrón para poder acabar con ese vil individuo, que se refugiaba en el palacio del antiguo daimyo, ahora convertido en un auténtico bastión inexpugnable, patrullado por mercenarios y ninjas peligrosos, muchos de ellos criminales de como mínimo rango B y otros tantos sensores, destacando un tal Harrithan, un ninja desertor de konoha de rango S experto en el uso del katon. Al tener rehenes, el asalto frontal no era una opción, por lo que solo quedaba la infiltración, pero la seguridad del sitio era bastante decente, no bastaría un mero henge para entrar, y si se aproximaban de noche los ninja sensores les detectarían sin problemas, aún suprimiendo su chakra. Es entonces cuando a Anko se le ocurrió la idea: los mercenarios siempre tienen la misma debilidad.

Así que ahí estaban hanabi y Anko, vestida la ojiperla con un sugerente top rojo fuego que resaltaba sus pechos copa D, un diminuto short de color negro que dejaba entrever el hilo del tanga que llevaba de ropa interior y unas sandalias lisas de color crema, decorándose sus muñecas con un par de tatuajes de un conejo y una mariposa; mientras que Anko directamente llevaba un sujetador de color azul eléctrico y unos shorts vaqueros desgastados que apenas tapaban un inmenso tatuaje tribal en la parte baja de su espalda, que llamaban aún más la atención con esos zapatos de tacón de aguja que llevaba. Dos auténticas bellezas, que se unirían a las decenas de prostitutas que visitaban la fortaleza diariamente para satisfacer los deseos más bajos de los mercenarios que la custodiaban.

-Pues yo creo que estás estupenda Hanabi.-comentó Anko revisando de arriba a abajo a su compañera.- Estoy hasta por pedirte una cita cuando volvamos...- añadió, guiñando coquetamente el ojo.

Hanabi se sonrojó casi como una luz de neón, y Anko no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse por esa reacción. Quizá ambas cosas. Pronto, ambas mujeres llegaron a la puerta posterior de la fortaleza, antiguamente usada por el servicio y hoy día empleada para "colar" a las meretrices sin que su jefe se diese cuenta. Un par de guardias malencarados vestidos con armaduras de cuero y pantalones y camisetas negras, les cortaron el paso.

-Vaya vaya...- comentó uno de los guardias, mientras se comía a una enrojecida hanabi con los ojos.- ¿qué tenemos aquí?

-Hola guapo, nos hemos perdido y nos preguntábamos si teníais algo caliente para comer por aquí.- dijo Anko mientras pasaba su mano sobre el torso del guarda. Hanabi no pudo evitar pensar que Anko era una excelente actriz. O tenía un descaro inmenso.

-Bueno... -comentó el excitado guarda mientras paseaba su mano por la cadera de Anko.-... quizás tenga algo para ti...

-Déjate de tonterías Toya, nos han ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie.- comentó el otro guardia, más sereno y profesional que su compañero

-Vamos Gotti, ¿qué mas da? Están buenísimas, y ya dejamos pasar a alguna ayer... Si fuesen enemigos ya habrían detectado su chakra.

-Pee... perdón... -intervino hanabi, superando su vergüenza.- Llevamos un tiempo sin comer y nos dijeron que aquí había negocio... si nos dejáis pasar podríamos divertirnos los cuatro cuando acabéis el turno.- añadió la pelicastaña, inclinando levemente el torso para dejar entrever su gran busto. Definitivamente, Anko estaba orgullosa de su pequeña aprendiz.

-Está bien... pero la primera mamada gratis, que os quede claro.- sentenció el ahora vencido guardia, mientras su compañero abría la puerta y las invitaba a pasar.

Ambas chicas cruzaron el pórtico de entrada, deteniéndose la pelimorada para guiñar un ojo al guarda que sujetaba la puerta mientras se mordía el labio, provocando un calor tremendo en su despistada víctima. Y era despistado porque no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño sapo aprovechó el descuido para entrar por la puerta, acompañando a las dos mujeres; mientras la muralla a la espalda del otro guardia, que se dedicaba a admirar el trasero de la ojiperla, era escalada ágilmente por un pequeño mono de color marrón. Una vez cerraron la puerta, ambas chicas se dirigieron a una zona poco concurrida, donde el resto del equipo hizo aparición. El tatuaje de anko se diluyó, cayendo al suelo y solidificándose en la figura de Doragon; a sus espaldas, a través de una ventana, el pequeño mico se comenzó a sacudir, aumentando su tamaño y convirtiéndose lentamente en un Saru totalmente desnudo, que recibió una mirada de una sonrojada (y asombrada) hanabi y provocó un sonrojo aún mayor en el joven Sarutobi; y el sapo procedió a vomitar en el suelo un inmenso bulto, que resultó ser un Naruto perfectamente equipado para el combate con un trío de mudas para sus compañeros.

-Espero que tu **ninpo: inki ten'i (transferencia de tinta)** no te permita palpar doragon... normalmente quedo para tomarme algo con la otra persona antes de dejarme tocar ahí.- comentó socarronamente anko mientras se ponía sus pantalones de combate, y su amigo le miraba con un gesto neutro, aunque internamente estaba más que sonrojado por haber dado su compañera en el clavo.

-" _Ino no debe de saber esto NUNCA"_.-pensó el artista pálido.- No Anko, no me deja hacer... eso...

-Joder, pues tienes que enseñármelo. Estoy harto de tener que desnudarme para usar el **ninpo: henkan saru (transformación de mono)**.- exclamó Saru, mientras se ponía apresuradamente unos bóxers antes de que su cara empezase a hervir del sonrojo, aunque no sabía si era por verse el desnudo, o si era por ver a Hanabi con ese conjunto tan sugerente. Su imaginación trabajaba a mil por hora, y eso no ayudaba a ocultar a su "amigo".

-Ah, haber firmado el contrato que te ofrecí con los sapos, ahora podrías usar el **ninpo: Gamagakure no Jutsu (Técnica de la Ocultación en un Sapo)**.- acusó Kitsune, mientras vigilaba el pasillo por si venía algún guardia y esperaba a que sus compañeros se vistiesen.- A ver, Usagi, Hebi, os voy a quitar esos sellos supresores de chakra.- comentó el rubio mientras aplicaba un poco de chakra en los tatuajes de las muñecas de sus compañeras, tatuajes que resultaban ser sellos de supresión de chakra del clan uzumaki que, junto a las técnicas de infiltración de los varones del grupo, permitieron a los anbu infiltrarse sin ser detectados por los ninjas enemigos. Era arriesgado para las féminas, pero de ahí que los hombres estuviesen cerca con sus técnicas: si hubiese habido el más mínimo problema, habrían intervenido.

-Tu técnica de sapos tiene el fallo de que acabas entero baboseado, foxi-kun. Me trae recuerdos de hace un par de meses en mi cuarto...- bromeó Hebi, mientras Hanabi volvía a ponerse roja completamente al imaginarse la escena. Naruto, viendo la mirada nada sana que le echó, concluyó que fue en vano intentar alejarla de Anko...

-" _Voy a tener que darle a Hanabi un par de semanas libres, o va a acabar siendo una mini anko... y Hiashi me acabaría matando"_ \- pensó el ojiazul.- Bien escuadrón, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Hebi y Usagi, al patio principal, encontrad a los rehenes y eliminad en silencio a todo enemigo que se os cruce; Saru irá conmigo al salón principal para acabar con nuestro objetivo; Doragon dará cobertura desde la muralla. Si nos descubren activad vuestros sellos y monto un caos.

Tras un pequeño HAI, el escuadrón procedió a desplegarse en sus posiciones. Saru y Kitsune corrieron con rapidez por los pasillos, eliminando de vez en cuando a algún guardia que tenía la mala fortuna de cruzárseles, hasta llegar al montacargas de servicio, desde dónde ascendieron escalando hasta el citado salón. Salieron con cuidado y atravesaron otro pasillo hasta la antecámara que daba a su destino, pero allí ya no pudieron esquivar más a sus vigías. Kitsune lanzó un kunai al cuello de un guarda, mientras saru atravesaba con su ninjato el cráneo de otro desventurado que se cruzó en su camino, pero otro guardia logró dar la voz de alarma antes de que Kitsune lo despachase con frialdad. Pronto, el palacio era un hervidero de mercenarios armados buscando enemigos, por lo que Naruto optó por empezar la segunda parte del plan: al grito de **kage bunshin no jutsu (clones de sombra)** , casi un centenar de Naruto se dispersaron por todo el complejo, desatando el caos a su paso. Algunos se lanzaban contra las masas de mercenarios para explotar en una ola de fuego, otros se dirigían de forma táctica a tomar posiciones ventajosas de la fortaleza... realmente, todavía podía hacer aún más destructiva su técnica masiva de clones, pero necesitaba todo el chakra posible para lo que sabía que se avecinaba. El Naruto original y Saru se encararon a un nuevo enemigo que apareció en el hall de la habitación principal, un individuo alto y moreno de ojos negros y piel tostada, que les sonreía con aire de suficiencia vestido con un uniforme jounin estándar de konoha y portando una bandana rasgada de la hoja que trajo a Naruto recuerdos sobre su mejor amigo.

-Harrithan, supongo...- comentó el anbu rubio.

-Exacto. Y tu debes de ser el famoso kitsune no kibō, acompañado del también celebre Saru no kibō. Tenía ganas de destrozaros, creo que me llevare vuestras máscaras de recuerdo... si no acaban muy chamuscadas.- contestó el renegado, mientras unas intensas llamas aparecían en sus manos.

Al grito de **katon: faiaāmā (armadura de fuego)** , el individuo se vio convertido en una inmensa figura ígnea, que miraba a sus rivales con esa sonrisa de confianza. Kitsune y Saru habían estudiado a su enemigo (desventajas de entrar en el libro bingo) y ya sabían lo que significaba esa técnica: una defensa absoluta que podía ser usada para lanzar inmensas llamaradas contra sus enemigos para calcinarlos en segundos. Kitsune y Saru no querían comprobar cuánto podía tardar en calcinarlos, así que debían de acabar con el enemigo antes de que alcanzase una temperatura crítica. Saru intentó entorpecer el calentamiento de su rival con unos **Doton: suraji no dangan (balas de lodo)** mientras Kitsune invocaba su elemento fuuton. Alrededor de su cuerpo se empezó a formar una fina capa de aire de color amarillo suave, lo que la hacía ligeramente visible, que envolvió a kitsune con rapidez. En sus manos, el aire formó afiladas cuchillas, similares a garras, mientras a su espalda se formaban una serie de apéndices similares a colas y en su cabeza surgían dos largas orejas de Kitsune. Una armadura ideal para atacar, aunque endeble para defender, sobre todo contra fuego. A la hora de hacer una armadura empleando un elemento, los ninjas solían basarse en una armadura con la forma tradicional, pero eso era porque nunca habían experimentado una armadura de chakra rojo del gran Kurama. A pesar de la desventaja elemental, kitsune confiaba en que su rapidez (puesto que la armadura de viento le impulsaba y eliminaba la resistencia del aire) y ataque superasen a la defensa del enemigo, ya luego se encargaría de sus propios daños con su regeneración avanzada. Naruto convocó a algunos clones al grito de **kage bunshin no jutsu** , y los envío a luchar contra Harrithan, con el objetivo de aprender sus técnicas de combate y preparar un ataque que pudiese terminar con su enemigo de un sólo golpe. Tras una ronda de ataques, el enemigo disolvió todos los clones expandiendo su armadura de fuego, dejando una apertura en su defensa al volver las llamas empleadas para atacar a su cuerpo. Ahora su armadura era menos potente, y debía de aprovecharlo. El anbu se lanzó con todo al ataque, dispuesto a cercenar la cabeza de su enemigo de un zarpazo, pero al parecer Harrithan ya estaba preparado: con un potente grito, el fuego que todavía tenía la armadura se enfocó en la zona del ataque, aumentando considerablemente su aguante y extendiéndose por el brazo del Uzumaki en medio de un grito de dolor del rubio. Saru escupió más balas de lodo para cubrir la huída de su capitán, que se posó dolorido tras una columna mientras el chakra de kurama y de sus sellos de curación volvía a sanarle lentamente.

-Veo que leísteis mí información en el libro bingo y sabíais que cuando ataco con mi armadura debilito mi defensa.- comentó con burla el renegado, mientras todo el fuego volvía a su cuerpo definitivamente y las llamas tomaban un intenso color amarillo.- es una lástima que esté desactualizada. Puedo enfocar la armadura para mejorar mi defensa, así que el debilitarme antes de un ataque no funciona

-Jefe, es más duro de lo que pensábamos. Ya ha alcanzado una temperatura brutal, ni mi lodo podrá hacerle daño.- expuso Saru

-Ya veo...- contestó el capitán mientras intentaba analizar a su rival.- " _Joder, con esa armadura solo le podremos hacer daño con suiton, pero Konohamaru solo maneja doton y katon... voy a tener que usar lo que he practicado con yamato de suiton, pero entonces mi escuadra ya sabrá que puedo usar bien cuatro elementos y será más probable que se sepa mi secreto... pero no me queda otra.."_

Kitsune salió de su escondite preparando los sellos para inundar el cuarto, cuando de pronto lo vio: Entre las llamas pareció por un momento formarse la frase "COMBATE AL FUEGO CON FUEGO". Al parecer a esa Sakura de sus visiones no le interesaba que mostrase su técnica de suiton ni que se pusiese en riesgo innecesariamente y le ofrecía una nueva opción. Y parecía una buena idea, al menos, según lo que se le pasó por la mente tras ver ese mensaje. Tras una señal, ambos anbu se reagruparon mientras su enemigo calcinaba un par de clones de Saru que aparecieron para distraer.

-Hay que acabar esto rápido, antes de que lleguen refuerzos. Me da que vamos a tener que usar el plan B.- le dijo Kitsune a Saru

-¿El plan b? ¿Desde cuándo hay un maldito plan b?- exclamó Saru

\- Desde que este tío es invulnerable a los golpes. Y reza para que funcione: Si no lo hace el escuadrón necesitará otro capitán y otro quejica. Vamos hachidaime, a mi señal enciérralo en un compartimento estanco con el máximo chakra de Doton que puedas.

El ojiazul salió con rapidez de su escondrijo y se dispuso delante de su rival. Harrithan dirigió unas potentes llamaradas contra el anbu, que este esquivó rodando hacia la derecha. Antes de que el renegado pudiese volver a atacar, Naruto convocó sus cadenas de diamantina y ató con fuerza al ninja enemigo. Este intentó liberarse de ellas por la fuerza sin éxito, y entonces se dirigió a Naruto con una mirada de soberbia.

-¿En serio? ¿Una cadena de metal? Me estás decepcionando kitsune... no hay metal que aguante mi técnica.- exclamó el renegado, avivando su armadura ígnea aún más, tanto que incluso el suelo comenzó a derretirse.

-Lástima que estén hechas de chakra y no de metal... ¡Ahora Saru!- gritó Kitsune con fuerza

Antes de que el renegado pudiera hacer nada, una gran prisión de piedra rodeó al ninja renegado, cortesía de Saru, formando una cámara completamente estanca salvo por el hueco que ocupaban las cadenas del uzumaki. Kitsune retiró las cadenas con presteza y formó sus sellos con rapidez mientras inhalaba todo el aire que podía. Al grito de **fuuton: Okina bofu (gran vendaval)** , Naruto descargó todo el aire de golpe en la jaula de tierra, avivando el fuego hasta cotas inmensas. Harrithan gritó de dolor mientras su armadura se descontrolaba y le absorbía todo el chakra, excesivamente alimentada de oxígeno, derramándose incluso trozos de roca fundida de la prisión sobre su cuerpo. Cuando el ojiazul terminó de descargar el aire, del renegado solo quedaba un cuerpo agonizante sin una pizca de chakra y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

-Funcionó, Kitsune-nii.- comento Saru.- ¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?

-Ya te digo, el fuego se alimenta de oxígeno, y su armadura además de chakra. A más oxígeno, más fuego y más chakra a consumir, hasta que no le quedó nada de chakra y no pudo defenderse de su propia técnica. El fuego tiene vida propia Saru, por eso no debes de confiarle tu defensa tan a la ligera. Remátalo, sin tu técnica habría quemado todo el palacio con mi plan, así que es mérito tuyo, y guarda su cuerpo en un pergamino, que hoy tenemos paga doble. No deja de ser un renegado de rango S del libro bingo.- anunció el ojiazul, mientras Saru apuñalaba al enemigo en el corazón y disponía el pergamino.- cuando acabes reúnete con hebi y usagi.

Kitsune observó a su amigo realizar el encargo y se preparó mentalmente para entrar. Esa era una de las razones por las que mando lejos al Sarutobi: no sabía lo que podía salir de ahí, y su experiencia anbu le aconsejaba prepararse para lo peor. Entró en la habitación donde se refugiaba el repugnante golpista. Como se esperaba, se le encontró en ropa interior con una hortera bata color púrpura. escondido tras un sillón, con una sospechosa mancha en sus calzoncillos. A su alrededor, diversas mujeres de edad muy corta y ropas escasas, algunas de ellas niñas de apenas 10 años, se encogían temerosas con grilletes en sus tobillos. Y por las marcas rojas en la piel que rodeaba sus ataduras, llevaban ahí mucho tiempo. Kitsune tuvo que tragar fuerte para no matarle ahí mismo y traumatizar aún más a las rehenes con la carnicería que provocaría.

-No... no... no me haga daño. ¿Qué quieres? ¡Te puedo dar lo que quieras!- suplicó el repugnante pedófilo.- Tengo dinero... mujeres... lo que quieras... ten piedad...- Naruto sintió un deja vi con cierto hombre de negocios que intentó esclavizar nami. ¿Por qué está gentuza se creía que todo, hasta la conciencia de un shinobi de la hoja, estaba a la venta?

-Hay dos cosas en esta vida que me revuelven el estómago.- anunció Naruto dándole la espalda, mientras liberaba las ataduras de las mujeres con su kunai reforzado con elemento viento.- los maltratadores de niños... y los violadores... tú cumples ambas.- se dio la vuelta para observar la cara de su objetivo. Incluso con la máscara, la densa ira homicida de su portador heló aun mas la sangre del mafioso. El rubio depositó un kunai a los pies de las mujeres.- Todo vuestro chicas, haced justicia.- concluyó el ojiazul, mientras una chica de apenas 16 años, con un ojo morado y el labio hinchado por una paliza reciente, recogía el arma y miraba a su antiguo captor con una mueca de fría determinación.

Naruto abandonó la sala mientras los gritos de dolor del pedófilo inundaban el piso. Tras pedirle a Doragon por su comunicador que sellase la cabeza del mafioso cuando las chicas acabasen, y comprobar que el resto del escuadrón había acabado ileso, puesto a salvo al resto de rehenes y acabado con los mercenarios y ninjas contratados que defendían el castillo gracias al factor sorpresa, Kitsune procedió a relajarse. La operación había sido un éxito, y además en solo tres días contando el viaje, pero ver esa escena en la habitación del difunto daimyo le había dejado con el estómago revuelto, necesitaba airearse un poco. Salió a un balcón cercano, y apoyando sus musculosos brazos en la barandilla. Una voz a su espalda llamó su atención, y ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre cuando se relajaba tras una misión.

- **Naruto Uzumaki... me alegro de poder verte vestido al fin.** \- anunció una voz femenina a su espalda. Naruto fijó su vista en ella y podía decir que era la mujer más guapa que había visto: un rostro angelical de piel ligeramente tostada completamente tersa con un cabello largo de color plateado, que combinaba a la perfección con su fina figura vestida con vestido largo escotado color azul claro que dejaba entrever unos pechos copa C completamente firmes y un trasero perfecto, así como unas largas y elegantes piernas. Haciendo memoria, recordó que era la mujer que se encontró una noche en su habitación, dándole un susto de muerte para luego desaparecer.

-Esto... hola de nuevo... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- contestó Naruto, reponiéndose de la impresión.

- **Te llevo observando muchísimo tiempo Naruto, me interesas de verdad. Y tengo que admitir que cada vez me gustas más.** \- repuso la misteriosa mujer, mirándole fijamente a sus orbes azules.

-¿Ob... observándome?- preguntó Naruto sonrojándose. La mujer le quitó suavemente la máscara, revelando su varonil rostro de ojos azules y piel tostada, con esas marcas de bigotes felinos tan características. Normalmente Naruto lo habría impedido, pero se encontraba casi como hechizado por esos ojos, que le ofrecían confianza y seguridad.

- **Esto es por lo que has hecho hoy.** \- expresó la bellísima fémina, para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios. La mujer los tenía carnosos, su tacto era increíblemente suave, incluso sintió un leve cosquilleo que no sentía desde hacia años, desde su beso con cierta pelirrosada con el que volvió a la vida tras esa batalla.- **Hoy has salvado a cientos de vidas, gran parte de las chicas que viste en esa habitación no iban a llegar a finales de semana, incluso la chica que tomó ese kunai iba a ser degollada por ese cerdo hoy mismo por no ser "obediente"... muchas mujeres e hijas podrán vivir en paz gracias a ti. Y quería agradecértelo.** -concluyó la mujer, con un suave sonrojo que al uzumaki le pareció enormemente atractivo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Naruto. Por alguna razón le resultaba familiar, necesitaba saber más de ella.

- **Todo a su tiempo, Naruto-kun... todo a su tiempo. Y por cierto, recuerda bailar con ella.** -el uzumaki la miró confuso.- **Ya lo entenderás.** \- sentenció la mujer, para alejarse con rapidez y perderse entre los pasillos del lugar.

Naruto se repuso como pudo y la persiguió, pero solo se topó con Usagi, Hebi y Saru, que subían a comprobar como iba todo mientras algunos clones de Kitsune y Saru vigilaban a los prisioneros. Naruto observó confundido a su alrededor, ante el asombro de su equipo.

-¿Habéis visto a la mujer?- preguntó el rubio

-¿Qué mujer?- contestó Usagi

-La que acaba de pasar por aquí, tenéis que haberos cruzado con ella...

-No hemos visto nada foxi-kun, ¿No te habrás confundido?- preguntó Hebi, mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna pista sobre lo que se refería el ojiazul.

Mientras discutían, apareció Doragon cargando con los pergaminos. Saru le saludó con una sonrisa, alegrándose de que todo hubiese salido bien, y procedió a dirigirse al grupo.

-Bueno chicos, misión cumplida. Si damos el aviso rápido para que vengan nuestros clientes a encargarse del palacio, podremos llegar al festival de fin de verano de konoha. Estaría bien llegar, le prometí a alguien un baile...- sugirió el sarutobi mientras Usagi dibujaba una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Todos asintieron, lo cierto es que tenían ganas de asistir al festival, así que dieron el aviso con rapidez. Pero, mientras tanto, el uzumaki no pudo evitar pensar en aquella misteriosa mujer. " _Tengo que averiguar quien es, no puede ser mi imaginación_ " pensó Naruto, mientras se volvía a poner su máscara " _Y como sea un fantasma, estoy convencido de que la envía ero sennin para pervertirme del todo…"_

* * *

Tras devolver el control de la fortaleza a sus legítimos dueños y recibir las inmensas alabanzas que las inocentes mujeres liberadas de su cautiverio les ofrecieron, el escuadrón despachó el resto de la misión con rapidez y puso rumbo a konoha, llegando justo al amanecer del día del festival. Naruto dio un par de días libres a todo el escuadrón por haber acabado la misión antes de lo previsto, y se ofreció a cumplimentar el informe para que así pudiesen ver a sus respectivas parejas o familias. Se presentó en la oficina del hokage, encontrándose a su ex sensei ignorando las montañas de papeles que le rodeaban mientras leía su adorado libro de cubierta verde con un ligero sonrojo, emitiendo de vez en cuando alguna risita pervertida; mientras su hastiado ayudante miraba a su jefe con una mueca de cansancio moral. Tan absorto estaba en su lectura que el ojiazul tuvo que carraspear para conseguir un poco de atención.

-Menos mal que ya no hay nuevos icha icha, si no la aldea estaría perdida...- pronunció Naruto con una gran gota recorriéndole la nuca, mientras el hokage enrojecía y posaba el infame libro en su escritorio.

-Kitsune-taichou, no le esperaba hasta dentro de dos días mínimo. ¿Fue todo bien?- preguntó el hokage, ya repuesto de su vergüenza.

-Todo perfecto, nos infiltramos en la fortaleza, eliminamos al objetivo y devolvimos el control del país a las fuerzas legalistas, incluso le traemos el cuerpo del traidor Harrithan, incluido en el libro bingo como criminal de rango S, hokage-sama.- Expuso con profesionalidad el capitán anbu.

Kakashi no dejaba de sorprenderse con la efectividad de ese escuadrón, esperaba que esa misión les abarcase mínimo una semana, sobre todo por lo bien fortificada que estaba la base enemiga, normalmente habría requerido algunas misiones de sabotaje en sus líneas de suministros para que se fuese vaciando de enemigos el bastión y después proceder al asalto, pero el escuadrón parecía haber optado por la infiltración directa con excelentes resultados, cumpliendo la misión en apenas 3 días. El escuadrón kibō había vuelto a cumplir sobradamente con las expectativas, y encima había terminado con un afamado criminal.

-Bien, Kitsune-taichou, entregue el pergamino con el cuerpo sellado a mi asistente, les serán transferidos los fondos de la misión y el bonus por la captura a sus respectivas cuentas. No hay mas misiones para su escuadrón, de momento.- proclamó con solemnidad el hokage, mientras Naruto entregaba el pergamino al aburrido Nara y se disponía a retirarse.- Ah, kitsune-taichou, antes de que se me olvide, Iruka preguntó por ti, dijo que le buscases cuando tuvieses un hueco.- El anbu rubio asintió y se esfumó en un sunshin, mientras el hokage retomaba su lectura.- Oh Yamiko, que chica mas mala eres jijijiji...- pronunció Kakashi, mientras Shikamaru arqueaba una ceja.

Naruto reapareció en el hall del complejo uzumaki, encontrándose con Karin desayunando en la cocina. Tras el correspondiente achuchón de su prima, esta se despidió para acudir a su primera misión como flamante jounin, tras obtener su preciado ascenso como ninja de la hoja, permitiendo a Naruto tomarse su tiempo para ducharse y desayunar un poco de fruta. Cuando hubo acabado, se vistió con unos sobrios pantalones vaqueros de civil, unas zapatillas deportivas blancas con detalles naranjas y una camiseta naranja con el símbolo uzumaki en rojo a su espalda y salió en busca de su gran amigo Iruka, la persona que representaba más cercanamente el papel de hermano mayor del rubio, incluso de padre. Lo fue a buscar a la Academia, donde estaba a punto de terminar las clases, y, tras esquivar a una marea de admiradoras que le citaron en el festival para bailar y "lo que surgiese" (arrancando un sudor frío al rubio, sobre todo porque muchas de ellas no debían de superar los doce años…), encontró a su antiguo sensei en su despacho, arreglando su papeleo.

-¿Se puede, Iruka-sensei?-preguntó Naruto mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡Naruto! ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Que tal tu misión? Hokage-sama me dijo que tardarías un par de días más como mínimo.- contestó Iruka con una suave sonrisa. Siempre le alegraba ver a su díscolo pero a la vez brillante alumno, que era su principal motivo de orgullo.

-nada, ya sabe, un par de peleas, un poco de sigilo y un malnacido muerto, nada que resaltar. Así que volvimos pronto.- comentó humildemente el pelirrubio, provocando una mueca de sorpresa en su antiguo sensei. No en vano sabía que se les había asignado una peligrosa misión de rango S, no era algo fácil nunca. Aunque eso no se aplicaba al escuadrón kibō, ni a su capitán en particular.

-Bueno, Naruto, ¿te apetece ir a comer algo al ichiraku?

-Por supuesto, tengo hambre 'dattebayo.- exclamó el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.

Se encaminaron ambos al restaurante favorito del rubio por excelencia, el ichiraku. En muchas ocasiones Iruka se preguntaba, viendo la cantidad de veces que Naruto acudía al restaurante y la ingente cantidad de comida que consumía, si el rubio no habría financiado en su mayor parte la expansión de la franquicia. Nunca invitar a un plato a un niño solitario y hambriento que sufría palizas diarias y dar un lugar cálido donde se pudiese estar a gusto con un cuenco de ramen había salido tan rentable, Iruka creía en el karma firmemente cada vez que pensaba en ello. Tras llegar y sentarse en sus sitios habituales, fueron recibidos por el señor Teuchi.

-Viejo Teuchi, es un placer.- saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Cómo es que estás sólo? ¿No te ayuda Ayame hoy?- preguntó con un tono de sospecha

-Naruto, Iruka san, ¡siempre es un placer veros! Ayame no durmió en casa Naruto. Me dijo que iba a dormir en casa de una amiga, pero sospecho que tiene algún novio nuevo... ya le pillaré, ya...- comentó el ichiraku con un tono molesto. Sólo había una persona más protectora con Ayame que Naruto, y esa era el señor Teuchi, así que pobre del que se atreviese a aprovecharse de su niña...

Tras hacer su clásico pedido, ambos shinobis se dedicaron a charlar animadamente sobre temas triviales, de vez en cuando interrumpidos cuando alguna fan del rubio se le aproximaba a darle algún regalo o pedirle una cita (que Naruto siempre rechazaba amablemente), Iruka decidió sacar el tema que quería mencionar.

-Me caso, Naruto.- Soltó el sensei moreno de golpe, provocando un ligero atragantamiento en su pupilo favorito.

-Te...- consiguió pronunciar Naruto tras beber un vaso de agua para evitar su muerte por asfixia.- ¿te casas? ¿Con quién?

-¿Con quién va a ser, idiota? ¡Con shizune!- exclamó Iruka mientras su enfadado rostro se hacia gigante, como cuando el uzumaki le enfadaba en la escuela.

-Ya ya.- contestó Naruto entre carcajadas.- Sólo te tomaba el pelo Iruka-sensei. Me alegro mucho por ti, ya creía que iba a tener que cambiarte yo los pañales cuando te hicieses viejo.- añadió Naruto con un tono socarrón, mientras Iruka contaba hasta diez para no asesinar al héroe de la hoja ahí mismo.

-Bueno, fuera de bromas, espero verte ahí como padrino. Aunque viendo lo gracioso que estás hoy estoy por disfrazarte de paje...- Repuso el hombre de la cicatriz horizontal esbozando una amigable sonrisa.

-Como veas, yo estaré ahí aunque sea disfrazado del teme.- respondió Naruto, mientras en otra parte del mundo cierto pelinegro se sentía ofendido sin saber porqué.

-Así me gusta, quizás te tome la palabra.- contestó Iruka con una carcajada.- Te lo quería decir a ti primero, pero Shizune y yo lo anunciaremos en una fiesta que daremos dentro de unos días, me gustaría que vinieses.

-Sin problemas, ya sabes que siempre me apunto a una buena fiesta, me encargaré de que no asignen ninguna misión ese día para mi escuadrón.

-También irá Sakura... lo digo por motivarte.- añadió con picardía su sensei. Era por todos bien sabido que la debilidad de Naruto tenía pelo rosa y ojos verdes, por mucho que el rubio se ocultase tras esa pose de rompecorazones.

-¿Ah si? Perfecto entonces... -contestó Naruto, ligeramente nervioso.- pero ella y yo sólo somos amigos, no sé porqué lo dices...

-Ya ya, sigue fingiendo. Ya me he fijado que últimamente sois más "amigos", me alegro porque siempre has estado detrás de ella, y desde que se fue te notaba mas tristón.

-Eso no tuvo nada que ver Iruka-sensei... además, ella esta saliendo con mi mejor amigo, no voy a hacer nada. Eligió y yo solo puedo ser su amigo y ya está.- respondió apesadumbrado el uzumaki

-No sé Naruto, yo la veo muy cómoda contigo, atenta a lo que haces, suelo veros juntos a menudo, incluso estás más con ella que con karin y Hinata...- comentó el ninja castaño, arqueando su ceja izquierda para resaltar a su antiguo alumno lo que quería decir.- Demonios, incluso tiene esos ataques de celos cuando alguna de tus fans te asalta.

Naruto no pudo evitar recordar un incidente antes de asignársele su última misión: estaba paseando con la pelirrosada por el parque situado en el monte de los hokages cuando un grupo de chicas genin de la arena, que se encontraban descansando a la espera de terminar una misión, abordó al rubio pidiéndole consejos sobre las "artes ninjas", segundo sentido que hasta Naruto entendió. Normalmente las habría despachado con tranquilidad y educación y la sangre no habría llegado al río, pero entonces una de las chicas empujó levemente a la ojijade y apoyó su mano en el pecho del uzumaki mientras le pedía un beso para darla suerte en su viaje. Ahí la paciencia de la haruno se agotó: la pobre genin tuvo que huir con sus amigas mientras Naruto volaba directo al hospital cortesía de un puñetazo de su amiga pelirrosada. Por supuesto, la médico se había disculpado al ver lo excesivo de su reacción, pero a su manera eso sí. La haruno, ante todo, era orgullosa, y consideraba necesario castigar al rubio por ser, citando textualmente, " _un hentai con un imán para las busconas"_. Naruto siempre le preguntaba qué había hecho, si sólo había sido educado, y la pelirrosada acababa dándole otro capón mientras mascullaba entre dientes " _ser jodidamente encantador con todo el mundo…_ ".

-Sea como sea, allí estaré Iruka-sensei. Y con respecto a lo de Sakura, te repito, sólo somos amigos...- sentenció el pelirrubio, con un ligero tono de duda al final que no pasó desapercibido para el ninja castaño.

-" _Estoy convencido de que por ahora, Naruto..."_ \- pensó Iruka, mientras acababa su cuenco.

* * *

El Festival del fin de verano había llegado a la ciudad, y por tanto la aldea era un auténtico hervidero. Una marabunta de personas se movía de un tenderete a otro, entre cientos de faroles de colores y puestos ambulantes de comida o juegos. Sakura podía observar como un grupo de niños esperaban en una desordenada fila para subir a una gran noria instalada cerca de la zona de los clanes, junto a un gigantesco puesto ambulante de ramen Ichiraku, que estaba claro que se había vuelto muy popular como franquicia. Llevaba ahí observando desde hacia unos minutos, esperando a que Ino acabase de charlar con una clienta. No es que no la gustase hablar a ella también, sólo es que estaba un poco tensa en ese momento. Prácticamente había sido secuestrada por su rubia amiga para ir al festival, a pesar de las quejas de la pelirrosada, que, con la marcha de Naruto a una misión, no veía alicientes a ir allí, sobre todo teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente. Ino le había obligado a ponerse un kimono de color verde aguamarina con rebordes dorados que tomó prestado del armario de su madre (seguramente con su complicidad, todos sabían que la matriarca yamanaka, Ryoka, era aún más chismosa y metiche que su hija), y luego se había pasado toda la tarde peinándola y maquillándola. Y Sakura ahora mismo, y muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que Ino sabía lo que se hacía: con su pelo rosa recogido en un elegante moño, una fina linea negra en los ojos y un poco de maquillaje para resaltar los pómulos, la ojijade estaba realmente preciosa, como podía constatar por las continuas miradas, e incluso invitaciones, de la mayoría de hombres con los que se cruzaba. Tras despachar amablemente a otro pretendiente más, oyó a su metiche amiga a su espalda.

-Si sigues rechazando ligues así voy a empezar a preocuparme eh frentona...

-Ya empezamos... si no me gustaba ninguno, ¿qué quieres que haga, Cerda?

-ya... ninguno era rubio y vestía de naranja...- contestó Ino con picardía.

-No... no entiendo porqué me has arrastrado aquí si mañana tenemos de trabajar...- se defendió una muy sonrojada Sakura.- ¿No tienes un novio para estas cosas?

-Ya, pero el está de misión especial con su escuadrón hoy- repuso la yamanaka con una media sonrisa muy intrigante.- Ademas, es mucho más divertido pincharte a ti. Vamos a la carpa central, que me apetece bailar un poco.- sentenció, arrastrando a la Haruno sin admitir ninguna réplica.

Ambas kunoichi atravesaron la marea de gente entre los diversos puestos de atracciones o comida rápida, todo entre numerosas y coloridas luces de neón, hasta una gran carpa situada en la plaza central de Konoha. Era una carpa simple, con un gran telón blanco sostenido por firmes vigas de acero desmontables, dentro de las cuales se hallaba una inmensa pista de baile repleta de gente, todo presidido por un gigantesco estrado donde la orquesta tocaba una melodía tras otra. Las dos amigas se situaron como pudieron dentro de la pista, todo gracias al desparpajo de Ino, y comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el ritmo. En otras circunstancias Sakura se lo habría pasado en grande, pero entre la cantidad de gente y el tener que rechazar a un chico tras otro, se comenzó a agobiar enseguida. Suerte que en ese momento apareció Sai con un elegante traje negro, para distraer a Ino, y así permitir a la Haruno huir de la carpa para tomar un poco de aire.

-" _Bufff, menos mal, ya me estaba agobiando... un momento, si Sai está aquí, entonces..."_ \- pensó la pelirrosada, comenzando a mirar con una cierta ansiedad alrededor.

La probabilidad de encontrar a alguien entre esa marea humana era muy escasa, pero no se trataba de alguien corriente para buscar. Se trataba de Naruto, el baka número uno, en muchos aspectos un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Alguien así destaca siempre. Y, cómo no, Sakura solo tuvo que dirigirse al puesto más brillante y concurrido. Llegó con rapidez a un puesto de lanzamiento de kunais, con varios peluches enormes como premios, entre los que destacaban la nueva y popular línea de peluches de bijuus (que, basándose en lo que le contó Naruto de el legendario Kitsune, seguro horrorizaría a kurama) así como la clásica línea de ninjas famosos, como kakashi o Hashirama, o irónicamente Kitsune no Kibo, del que muy pocas personas fuera del ámbito ninja de Konoha sabían su identidad real. Y, al observar entre los asistentes, pudo verlo: ese cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado, esos ojos de un azul intenso, esa piel ligeramente bronceada, y ese cuerpo esbelto, vestido con una yukata azul marino muy oscuro que le sentaba a las mil maravillas. Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba lanzando kunais a las dianas, mientras un montón de niños lo rodeaban, asombrados por su precisión, mientras muchos de ellos sujetaban peluches del puesto, previamente ganados por el capitán anbu. Sakura pudo reconocer a muchos niños del orfanato, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la familiaridad con la que los trataba el ninja rubio. " _Será un gran padre"_ pensó la ojijade, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz infantil muy familiar.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó una joven niña castaña de ojos azules, que Sakura reconoció de inmediato como su fan numero 1 del orfanato, Suki. Su fuerte grito de emoción llamó la atención del uzumaki, que la regaló una de sus inmensas sonrisas mientras los niños la saludaban a coro. En medio de ellos se encontraban unas sobrepasadas cuidadoras, entre las que destacaba Kea, intentando poner orden.

-Sakura chan, estás...- dijo un claramente asombrado Naruto, antes de ser interrumpido

-Está guapísima, Sakura chan.- exclamó Haru, adelantándose al ojiazul, que lo miraba con una mueca homicida

-Haru...- contestó Naruto claramente enfadado.- ¿te importa ponerte en una de las dianas un segundo?

-Narutoooo...- exclamó la haruno, mezclándose en ella las ganas de reír por los infantiles celos del rubio y la indignación por insinuarle eso a un niño. Kea rápidamente llamó a los niños para ir a la noria, dejando a la pareja sola en el puesto.

-Si no iba a hacerle nada Sakura chan, sólo iba a enseñar a los niños como apuntar...- contestó con picardía Naruto, fingiendo inocencia.- Ahora sin que me pise ningún niño el discurso, estas preciosa, ¿En qué tenderete tengo que participar para que me dejen invitarte a un baile?

-Baka...- contestó sonrojada la pelirrosada. No sólo por quien le dirigía ese piropo, sino porque le pareció el más ingenioso de toda la noche.- una señorita como yo sólo acepta un baile si la hacen un buen regalo o el chico es muy guapo...

-Entonces déjame probar la primera opción.- repuso sagazmente el uzumaki mientras la Haruno reía.

Tras solicitar una ronda en el puesto, acertó sin problemas todas las dianas, ofreciendo a Sakura la elección del premio que quisiese. Y, cómo no, en la línea de ninjas famosos no podía faltar uno del gran héroe de la guerra, un peluche de medio metro de un Naruto envuelto en su chakra amarillo. Con una gran sonrisa, la pelirrosada señaló su elección y lo contempló embobada. Tenía sus mismos bigotes, y unos ojos azules de cachorrito adorables, como el de verdad... Tomó el peluche entre sus brazos y aceptó la invitación del rubio a dar un paseo por los tenderetes, mientras al fondo, un apresurado konohamaru corría de la mano de una sonrojada hanabi. _"¿A dónde irán esos dos?"_ Pensó Naruto un instante, para luego volver a centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. La conversación entre ellos surgió natural, cómo había sido siempre: incluso cuando Sakura sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke, Naruto conseguía tenerla hablando con él horas sin que la ojijade se diese cuenta, aunque a veces fuese para llamarle baka. Un paseo muy divertido, lástima que por el camino un grupo de admiradoras del rubio asaltase al uzumaki.

-Naruto kun, has venido a la feria... por favor, baila conmigo.- exclamó una joven rubia de ojos verdes que Sakura reconoció como una de las enfermeras en prácticas del hospital. Esa chica iba a hacer turnos dobles eternamente.

-Naruto kun, estás guapísimo, ¿Te apetece tomar algo?- se insinuó otra de pelo castaño y ojos marrón rojizo, comenzando una vena de la frente de Sakura a palpitar.

-Naruto kun, mis padres no están en casa esta noche...- le asaltó una tercera de pelo verde claro y ojos marrones.

Está última insinuación colmó la paciencia de la pelirrosada. Estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra fangirls desde la academia, no en vano había sido la fan número uno del último uchiha, pero lo de estas niñatas le hacía hervir la sangre, no sabía si por lo sexualmente explícito de sus mensajes, o por el receptor de los mismos. Quizás ambas. Y encima ese baka pervertido seguro que las regalaría esa sonrisa encantadora y no habría manera de quitárselas de encima. No, no iba a pasar por eso, de ninguna manera. Estaba a punto de marcharse con una clara mueca de enfado y dejar sólo a Naruto con esas ofrecidas cuando Naruto decidió contestarlas.

-Chicas, con toda la educación del mundo, estoy paseando con Sakura chan y no quiero estar con nadie más. Seguro que hay chicos mucho más guapos que yo que estarán deseando sacaros a bailar, buenas noches.

Con un movimiento firme, ofreció el brazo a la pelirrosada continuar el paseo, mientras las chicas miraban a la haruno con una cara de envidia que podría hasta matar. Sakura mantuvo su mueca de enfado, pero por dentro su inner estaba de celebración, elevada sobre los cuerpos inconscientes de varias adolescentes de ese grupo abrazada a un gigantesco muñeco de Naruto. Puede que ese "ero baka" estuviese aprendiendo al fin. Anduvieron hasta las afueras de la feria, dónde todo estaba más tranquilo y había menos gente, a pesar de que se podía oír a la orquesta perfectamente, hasta que la haruno decidió descargar un poco de esa ira homicida acumulada tras esas insinuaciones de las fans del rubio. Puede que estuviese satisfecha por la contestación del rubio a esas arrastradas, pero no dejaba de tener ganas de asesinar a alguien, sobre todo cuando pensaba que esas arpías aprovecharían cuando la Haruno no estuviese para redoblar el asalto.

-Puedes irte con tus amiguitas si quieres- dijo una celosa Sakura, provocando una risa del uzumaki que la enojó aún más.

-No creo, he evitado acabar volando otra vez en dirección al hospital de milagro, no pienso tentar a la suerte.- contestó con una sonrisa del ojiazul, mientras Sakura multiplicaba su furia por mil.

- _¿Sólo por eso las has dicho eso, maldito ero baka (idiota pervertido)?_.- Pensó con rabia.-¿Ah si? Pues tú tranquilo, que te dejo sólo para que puedas divertirte...- sentenció la ojijade mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Naruto la detuvo tomándola suavemente del brazo

-Era una broma Sakura chan, es que estás guapísima hasta cuando te enfadas.- declaró el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la haruno con ternura, arrancándola un sonrojo. A Naruto le encantaba hacerla de rabiar y luego calmarla, no podía negarlo. Le parecía que ahí estaba la Sakura más pura, una Sakura completamente diferente a esa niña sumisa que corría detrás de Sasuke en la academia.- La auténtica razón es que ninguna me debía un baile..

-U... ¿un baile? ¿Aquí? - preguntó una todavía sonrojada Sakura.- Nos miraría todo el mundo...

-Si, aquí y con todo el mundo mirando, así ninguna más se atreverá a volver a ignorarte cuando estemos juntos.- declaró el uzumaki mientras se aproximaba con tranquilidad a la pelirrosada, que sintió sus mejillas arder ante las palabras del ojiazul.

Un diligente clon del rubio tomó con cuidado el peluche amarillo, liberándola las manos para poder posarlas sobre los hombros del uzumaki, mientras este dirigía sus manos a la cintura de la pelirrosada y se acercaba hasta estar en contacto sus cuerpos. Sakura no ofreció la más mínima resistencia, mientras se dejaba embriagar por el aroma del ojiazul. Pronto, el resto de la gente de ese pequeño claro en medio de tanto tenderete dejó de existir, sólo estaban ella y Naruto, moviéndose al son de la música lenta que llegaba nítidamente desde la carpa central. Naruto, contra el pronóstico de Sakura, bailaba bien, se movía sin torpeza, lo cual era de admirar teniendo en cuenta que jamás le había visto bailar y que era un ninja famoso por tener "dos pies izquierdos".

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- preguntó la ojijade mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro del uzumaki.

-Me matará por contártelo, pero me enseñó Kurama.- confesó el rubio mientras Sakura soltó una fuerte carcajada sólo con imaginarse al grandioso bijuu de nueve colas marcando los ritmos a viva voz, dando instrucciones y desesperándose por un alumno tan torpe para seguir el ritmo como Naruto.- Al parecer lo aprendió cuando estuvo sellado en Mito uzumaki, así que pudo enseñarme lo básico, aunque dudo que quiera enseñarme más, acabó muy estresado...

-Me lo imagino.- comentó Sakura entre risas. Con suavidad, subió la mirada para cruzarse con esos ojos azules, decidiendo dar el paso.- Naruto... llevo queriendo decirte esto desde que llegué... perdón por cómo te trate en el país del hierro. Fui una estúpida, te prometo que todo lo que dije no lo pensaba realmente... me sentía culpable por todo lo que te ha pasado por mi culpa, por esa estúpida promesa, sólo quería evitar que volviese a pasar lo que ocurrió en El Valle del fin... me vi como un problema, como una persona que sólo te causa dolor, y quise evitar que sufrieras más daño, y por engañarme a mí misma te hice aún más... yo… yo solo quiero que estés bien…- esto último sólo pudo decirlo con una voz acongojada y los ojos llorosos. Temía romper el momento, pero necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba recuperar a su amigo definitivamente. Aunque le doliese que no pudiesen ser nada más...

-Sakura chan, escúchame bien: tú nunca, NUNCA, serás un problema para mí, tú lo único que me causas es felicidad. No te voy a negar que me dolió lo que dijiste, pero todo el mundo se equivoca alguna vez, ahora estás aquí y nos lo estamos pasando bien. El agua pasada no mueve molino, cómo me dice Iruka sensei a veces...- expuso el uzumaki. Tras unos segundos luchando contra sí mismo, el rubio prosiguió.- además... no te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos...

-¿Me... me echaste de menos?- contestó la haruno con una expresión de sorpresa. Creía que Naruto la había odiado todo ese tiempo, que no había pensado ni un solo segundo en ella. Ella también tenía un conflicto: una parte de ella le recordaba que se trataba de un hombre prometido, pero otra clamaba a pleno grito por ser completamente sincera. Y al final, ganó está última, aunque la kunoichi estuviese muerta de miedo por lo que podía implicar hacerlo.- Yo... yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos Naruto... no te imaginas cuánto...

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, como otras tantas veces. Otra vez zafiro contra jade, sólo que esta vez no iba nadie a ser capaz de romper el momento. La electricidad entre ambos era de tal intensidad que habían dejado de bailar hace mucho sin darse cuenta. Y Naruto no iba a luchar contra su corazón más. Porque su corazón latía al ritmo que marcasen esos ojos verdes: si brillaban de felicidad, sería un latir lento, profundamente marcado, disfrutando de cada segundo y dando fe de que lo que ocurría es real; si mostraban tristeza, sería un latir frenético, bombearía con rapidez sangre a cada músculo para acudir en su auxilio. Porque Naruto sólo quería una cosa en su vida: hacer a ese ángel de pelo rosado feliz. Se acercó lentamente a la pelirrosada, que ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para recibir aquello que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. Los labios del uzumaki contactaron con los de la haruno como una hoja mecida por el viento depositándose en un lago, con naturalidad y suavidad. Ella sabía a menta y fresa, y Naruto quería experimentar cada movimiento, cada sabor y sensación. Ella se descubrió buscando con ahínco más de su Naruto, como si se tratase de un vaso de agua y llevase días con sed. Ninguno fue consciente del tiempo, ni de dónde ponían las manos: sólo estaban los labios del otro, una conversación donde se decían todo lo que se necesitaban el uno al otro sin palabras. Sakura permitió a la lengua de Naruto acceder, y sintió como una oleada de intenso calor la embriagaba, como si el rubio la hubiese encendido. Apretó la nuca del uzumaki, y este se excitó aún más ante la fogosidad de Sakura. Al fin y al cabo, era el rasgo que más le gustaba de su personalidad, en combinación con su determinación. Maldijeron al oxígeno por desaparecer en ese instante, si hubiese sido por ambos hubiesen estado años así. Naruto contempló a Sakura con esos ojos azules dotados de un brillo especial, mientras la haruno dibujaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, una forma de decirle a su adorado rubio lo mucho que le había gustado el momento. Y a ese beso le siguió otro, y luego otro, y le habrían seguido mil más si no fuese porque la ojijade tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. El uzumaki se ofreció muy gentilmente a acompañarla a casa, pudiendo así continuar con su amena cita. Porque era una cita, eso estaba claro. Volvieron tomados de la mano, cruzando de vez en cuando furtivas miradas de complicidad, hasta llegar al piso de la pelirrosada. Ninguno quería despedirse, pero ambos sabían que esa noche ya había sido perfecta y debía de llegar a su fin. Cualquier otro hombre hubiese insistido en entrar al piso de la fémina, y ella seguramente habría aceptado tratándose de Naruto, pero el uzumaki era ante todo un caballero. Y bajo ningún concepto quería manchar esa noche, sabía que todo llegaría a su tiempo, estaba seguro. Y Sakura no quería entregarse así en la primera cita, como una cualquiera. Si quería destacar sobre cualquier otra, debía de llevar las riendas. Y estaba segura de que el uzumaki cumpliría. Siempre lo hacía, era su superpoder.

-Me... me lo he pasado muy bien... Naruto...

-Yo... yo también, Sakura chan. Ha sido el mejor día de toda mi vida.

Sakura notó cómo las lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos. Naruto era pura emotividad, empatía, sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo. Era lo que siempre había esperado del hombre de sus sueños. Sé lanzó a sus brazos, sin tener que contenerse al fin, y volvió a besarlo, disfrutando de cada segundo, igual que el uzumaki. Pronto se hizo tarde y tuvieron que despedirse definitivamente. Pero para Sakura ya no habría más adiós con Naruto. Durmió abrazada al peluche que le consiguió el rubio con una sola idea en mente: fuese lo que fuese lo que pasase a partir de ahora, ella estaría con su uzumaki. Se iba a hacer merecedora del amor de ese imprudente. Su problema rubio. Su héroe de ojos azules.

* * *

Konohamaru se encontraba cerca de la carpa de baile, fingiendo observar un tenderete de lanzamiento de dardos mientras esperaba a su cita entre una marabunta de personas, el lugar perfecto para no ser vistos. No le gustaba este enfoque furtivo de su relación, todo había que decirlo, se sentía como en una especie de misión de infiltración, pero la chica lo merecía. Hanabi lo merecía. Si cualquier hyuuga le veía con ella, su padre podría tenerla encerrada semanas o meses, así que Konohamaru lo trataba como un mal menor. Y ahí estaba, esperando a que la chica que le robaba el sueño apareciese para poder ir disimuladamente a la carpa de baile y tener el momento que la había prometido desde hace días. Un baile con Hanabi chan. Era algo precario, si, pero al sarutobi le daba igual. De repente, un par de manos le sorprendieron por la espalda, abrazándole por la cintura.

-Igual de descuidado que en las misiones, Konohamaru kun.- comentó socarronamente la fémina hyuuga que ocupaba los pensamientos de cada segundo del castaño. Konohamaru, tras darse la vuelta, se tomó su tiempo para admirarla: se esperaba que viniese con su clásica ropa oscura y discreta, quizás incluso con algún henge, pero ante él se encontraba una Hanabi vestida con un elegante kimono blanco con rebordes y flores rojas, con su pelo castaño suelto y su piel ligeramente maquillada con una línea de ojos y pintalabios. Estaba preciosa, el castaño nunca la había visto así, pero no se le olvidaría nunca a partir de ahora.

-Hanabi chan... estás guapísima...

-Gra... gracias Konohamaru kun, me lo he comprado sólo para ti... mi hermana me ayudó a escogerlo. Creo que alguien me debe un baile... venga, si te portas bien, te consigo un peluche del capitán en el puesto de kunais.- declaró con una gran sonrisa la hyuuga mientras conducía a su flamante novio al interior de la carpa.

Konohamaru se dejó llevar por ese ángel de ojos perla, embelesado por la belleza de su novia, pero una parte de él se encontraba alerta, temiendo el ser descubiertos. No sufría por él mismo, a él sinceramente le encantaría poder fardar de tener a la mujer más guapa del mundo como novia, pero ambos habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto por culpa del padre de ella. El severo Hiashi ya había dejado claro al joven ojinegro que jamás permitiría que su hija acabase con el sarutobi, y si se diese cuenta de que ambos habían desobedecido su orden, seguramente estallaría en cólera, y lo pagaría con la joven de maneras que hacían a Konohamaru apretar sus puños hasta sangrar. En un principio, cuando su hermano mayor oficioso tensaba los hombros y apretaba los dientes al hablar de hiashi, el castaño pensaba que quizás estaba exagerando su reacción, pero solo le hizo falta hablar con hanabi una vez para admirar la contención de Naruto: konohamaru habría usado un rasengan contra hiashi en lugar de las palabras si le viese golpeando a hanabi como hizo con hinata. Seguía rumiando su preocupación cuando llegaron a la pista, disponiéndose la joven hyuuga a moverse al ritmo de la música con sus manos puestas en el cuello del sarutobi, mientras esté posaba sus manos en la cintura de la fémina.

-¿Estás bien, Konohamaru kun? Te noto tenso.- comentó hanabi al oído del sarutobi, mientras dibujaba una suave sonrisa.

-Lo... lo siento Hanabi chan, es que estoy un poco preocupado, ¿y si nos ven? Aquí habrá algún hyuuga seguro, y no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa...-contestó el castaño mientras apretaba un poco a hanabi por la cintura

-Konohamaru kun, no te preocupes. Yo quería venir así... quería que la cita de hoy fuese especial. Estoy harta de que tengamos que escondernos, quiero poder besarte cada vez que quiera.- declaró la ojiperla mientras daba un tierno beso en los labios al sarutobi.- Quiero... quiero que me vean contigo, soy feliz cuando estoy contigo...

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, estaban felices por haber encontrado al otro. Konohamaru no se creía la suerte que tenía: salía con la chica más guapa de la aldea, una mujer inteligente, tierna a la par que fuerte, la mujer de sus sueños. Hanabi no pensaba diferente: Konohamaru era un chico muy guapo, y además era una persona decidida, terca cuando se trataba de hacer feliz a un ser querido, y con un sentido del humor que encantaba a la hyuuga (para una chica acostumbrada a un hogar con un líder severo al que jamás nadie había visto sonreír, el reírse con sinceridad le resultaba refrescante). Ambos tenían mucha suerte, y querían agradecérselo al otro. Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música, saboreando al otro con ansia, dándoles igual quien pudiese verlos. Una voz les sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hanabi sama, ¿qué está haciendo?- exclamó un hombre a unos metros de la pareja. Sus ojos perlados y pelo castaño ya era revelador, pero esa bandana ya no arrojaban ninguna duda: se trataba de un hyuuga de la rama secundaria, seguramente uno de los escoltas que hiashi había designado para vigilar/controlar a su hija menor y futura heredera del clan. Se acercó hacia ellos, dispuesto a llevársela.

-Sácame de aquí, Konohamaru kun...-pidió la hyuuga menor a su pareja, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Este asintió con seriedad y comenzó a llevar de la mano a su novia hacia las afueras de la carpa.

-Alto ahí, hanabi sama.- Gritó otro guardia desde un lateral de la pista. Konohamaru pensó con rapidez y esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Hora de usar un viejo truco de Naruto nii chan... hanabi, no me lo tengas en cuenta.

Konohamaru junto sus manos y exclamó **kage bunshin no jutsu** , convocando una decena de clones del sarutobi que rodearon a los guardias y, con una sonrisa inquietante, exclamaron **Orioke no jutsu** , generando una inmensa nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, en el lugar de los clones de Konohamaru se encontraban una decena de mujeres de pelo castaño, tez tostada, ojos oscuros y labios carnosos, con unas medidas corporales perfectas y unos grandes pechos, que se lanzaron a abrazar a los afortunados, o infortunados según como se mire, guardias hyuuga. Puede que el clan hyuuga fuese conocido por su seriedad y contención, pero ni tan siquiera una diosa como Kaguya ototsuki había resistido el jutsu sexy, la primera técnica que inventó el gran Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos hyuuga cayeron al suelo con los ojos como platos y una abundante hemorragia nasal, situación aprovechada por el sarutobi para sacar a una enormemente sonrojada hanabi de allí. Corrieron hasta las afueras de la feria, internándose en un parque cercano, hasta quedar ambos a cubierto por sus espesos árboles.

-Konohamaru kun, aquí nos podrían ver los guardias de mi padre con el byakugan; deberíamos de alejarnos más...- declaró una todavía muy sonrojada hanabi

-Tu tranquila, conozco los efectos de esa técnica. Los guardias de tu padre tardarán horas en recobrar la consciencia. Y por si acaso, mis clones están buscando más en la feria.- sonrió el sarutobi mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca y se apoyaba en un árbol.

-Ya vi esa "técnica"... ya...- comentó la hyuuga; mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

-Lo... lo siento, Hanabi chan, pero era la única forma de asegurarme de que no nos siguiesen sin hacerle daño a nadie...- se excusó el castaño. A Konohamaru le llamó la atención el sonrojo de la hyuuga, era cierto que se trataba de una técnica impactante, pero las mujeres solían recobrarse a los pocos minutos, incluso reaccionaban con ira, como Sakura o Moegi. Quizás estaba enfadada...- ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

La hyuuga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó con tranquilidad a un confundido Konohamaru, que seguía apoyado en el tronco del árbol, y con naturalidad depósito sus manos en la cintura del joven y junto sus labios con los suyos en un beso. Un beso que fue ganando en intensidad a medida que avanzaban los segundos, mientras el joven posaba sus manos en el trasero de su novia y apretaba con fuerza. El sarutobi hizo un esfuerzo por hablar y no dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

-Ha... Hanabi chan...- pronunció como pudo entre jadeos en castaño.- Si... si sigues así, yo...

-Calla, Konohamaru kun...- le interrumpió la ojiperla.- Eres el mejor novio que una chica podría tener, y quiero agradecértelo. Sólo déjate llevar.

(Lemmon inicia)

La hyuuga volvió a unir sus labios con los del castaño, que esta vez no ofreció la más mínima resistencia y se entregó a las sensaciones que le ofrecía su querida novia. Profundizaron el beso con fuerza, explorando la lengua de hanabi la boca de Konohamaru, para sorpresa y excitación de este, que no tardó en hacer lo mismo mientras apretaba el trasero de su novia con fuerza. Pronto el equilibrio les empezó a faltar, y se acostaron en el mullido césped sin separarse de los brazos del otro. Konohamaru se atrevió a desabrochar la parte de arriba del kimono de Hanabi, mientras esta dejaba escapar un suave gemido. Los pechos copa D de la ojiperla se encontraban cubiertos por un fino sujetador violeta claro, dejando al sarutobi hipnotizado, que por puro instinto comenzó a besarlos con dulzura. Hanabi gimió con más fuerza cuando el castaño comenzó a atender el pezón de su pecho izquierdo, succionándolo con ternura mientras amasaba el otro pecho con firmeza. Podría ser la primera vez que hacía eso, si, pero Konohamaru no se iba a amedrentar e iba a seguir el consejo de su capitán anbu: hazlo con ternura y que ella se sienta a gusto, lo demás vendrá sólo. Una claramente excitada Hanabi decidió tomar el mando, dando la vuelta al sarutobi, que pasó a estar recostado en el césped de espaldas, mientras la hyuuga terminaba de quitarse su kimono, revelando un tanga a juego con su sujetador que dejó al castaño prácticamente en shock. Se puso sobre su novio, besándole el cuello y quitándole la camisa con una rapidez que casi rallaba la necesidad, mientras este amasaba el trasero de la fémina. La hyuuga, una vez hubo descamisado a su novio, decidió atreverse, y bajo su mano izquierda hasta el pantalón del Sarutobi, palpando el más que firme amigo del castaño. Con decisión, desabrochó el pantalón de Konohamaru y metió su mano dentro hasta dar con lo que andaba buscando. Internamente se sonrojó, era incluso más grande de lo que se imaginaba, y comenzó a mover su mano rítmicamente alrededor de el, dejándose llevar por su instinto y entusiasmo para suplir su total inexperiencia. Sólo sabía lo que había leído en esos libros de cubierta naranja que consiguió por casualidad un día que se le olvidaron a un miembro del servicio (y que desde entonces leía con avidez, para su vergüenza), pero los gemidos de Konohamaru la revelaron que no lo estaba haciendo mal, y pronto el castaño decidió unirse a la batalla, desabrochando como pudo el sujetador con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha acariciaba la entrepierna de la hyuuga. Estaba húmeda, y eso le excitó tanto que no pudo evitar lanzarse otra vez a por los ahora libres pechos de la ojiperla, dando un suave mordisco en el pezón izquierdo que arrancó un fuerte gemido a Hanabi, que se separó ligeramente de su pareja.

-Te... te quiero, Konohamaru kun.- Declaró la hyuuga, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también a ti, Hanabi chan.- contestó sinceramente el sarutobi, sosteniéndola la mirada.

-Quiero... quiero que seas el primero..

Konohamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, celebrando su enorme suerte. No sólo porque la mujer de sus sueños le pidiese lo que le estaba pidiendo, sino también por haber hecho caso a su hermano mayor oficioso y llevar protección siempre, como le aconsejó una vez que supo que estaba saliendo con Hanabi. La miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió, procediendo a recostarla en el césped. Se deshizo rápido de su pantalón, y con todo el cuidado que pudo la quitó su ropa interior, aprovechando para acariciar los muslos de la ojiperla. Ella no se quedó quieta, y casi le arranca los bóxers al castaño, que se hallaba sorprendido por la pasión que demostraba la normalmente comedida hyuuga. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, se recostaron en el mullido césped, y se contemplaron con paciencia, deseando no perderse ni un detalle del otro. Konohamaru decidió que estaba preparado y se puso el preservativo, dispuesto a demostrarle a la hyuuga lo mucho que la quería. Sabía que la iba a doler, ya se había informado de su fuente privilegiada de pelo rubio, pero intentaría ser cuidadoso y hacerlo especial. Se recostó sobre la hyuuga, que abrió sus piernas con algo de nerviosismo, sin dejar de besar al Sarutobi, que comenzó a introducirse lentamente en la húmeda entrada de su pareja. Era un mundo nuevo de sensaciones, y quería disfrutar cada una, sobre todo de los suaves gemidos de Hanabi, que eran auténtica música para sus oídos y le animaban a seguir. Pero pronto se topó con la temida barrera, y tuvo dudas sobre cómo continuar sin hacerla mucho daño. La hyuuga pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque tomó con sus manos la cara del sarutobi y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, un beso que expresaba que estaba lista y que confiaba en él. Konohamaru avanzó con firmeza, dejando escapar la hyuuga un gemido de dolor mientras apretaba con fuerza los fuertes hombros del Sarutobi. Konohamaru en ese momento consideró más importante hacerla sentirse bien que seguir avanzando, dedicándose a besarla y acariciarla. Pronto, la hyuuga comenzó a moverse, buscando la fricción y comenzando a emitir suaves gemidos de placer, ya acostumbrada a su querido invasor. Konohamaru no se quedó atrás y procedió a moverse también, acompasándose ambos ritmos y gemidos. Para ambos era una sensación nueva, una sensación de placer creciente de la que la pareja quería más. Hanabi sintió como en su interior el agradable calor comenzaba a entrar en ebullición, apretándose cada vez más sus paredes internas sobre un Konohamaru que sólo podía gemir y seguir empujando. De pronto, la hyuuga soltó un fuerte gemido, exclamando el nombre de su amante, mientras esté seguía con sus movimientos, cercano a su propio climax. La ojiperla seguía abrazada con fuerza al castaño cuando éste descargó su semilla con un fuerte grito, disfrutando de cada segundo de esa agradable sensación. Ambos se quedaron abrazados, con el Sarutobi todavía dentro de la hyuuga, disfrutando de la calidez del otro mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Para ellos no podía haber sido más especial, dando igual el lugar. Ambos eran felices de tenerse el uno al otro. El sarutobi por tener a la mujer de sus sueños sólo para él, y para siempre; la hyuuga porque al fin había descubierto el amor, y no lo iba a dejar marcharse jamás.

(Fin del lemmon)

* * *

 **Comentemos rapido, que no tengo mucho tiempo:**

 **Como vemos, Sakura se ha readaptado a su rutina en la aldea y se está desoxidando. Me parece algo lógico en la carrera de un shinobi: es una profesión brutalmente exigente, que supongo que exigirá continuamente a nivel físico, un año de inactividad debería de pagarse caro en mi opinión, aunque ya veis que Sakura no es una cualquiera y tiene recursos para mejorar rápido. Y de paso la veis a ella y a Ino usando algún jutsu elemental, que durante la serie kishimoto sólo las puso una habilidad y a llorar el resto del tiempo... no se que tiene ese hombre contra las mujeres autosuficientes, sinceramente...**

 **en la segunda, misión del escuadrón Kibo con desarrollo de sus rptecnicas de infiltración (no lo vi en ningún fic, así que decidí poner por aquí algo de ello). El malo obviamente está inspirado en la antorcha humana, de los 4 fantásticos (Me apetecía hacerle un guiño). Dos detalles importantes: vemos una faceta de las misiones anbu de Naruto más oscura cuando decide que konohamaru no le acompañe (y como le protege de ver cosas jodidas sin necesidad de paso) Y vuelve a aparecer esa misteriosa mujer, que parece saber demasiado, no creéis?**

 **En la tercera, al fin un fic (y es feo que yo lo diga) en el que la pobre shizune deja de ser una solterona desesperada sin liarla con Naruto. Me parece que hace buena pareja con iruka, que creéis? Y de paso tenemos un poco de Naruto con su referente paterno.**

 **AL FIN HAY BESO! Joder, si fuese por mí vendría desde el prólogo, pero el señor kishimoto decidió ponerlo difícil. Ya les había interrumpido dos veces, esto iba a pasar si o si, y estoy orgulloso. Me ha gustado cómo ha quedado, lo tuve que modificar un poco para poner a la Haruno más celosa, Pero mereció la pena. Que os pareció el mote de "ero baka"? A mí me hace gracia XD**

 **y por último, konohanabi. Viva el amor adolescente, está pareja me gusta mucho, son mis niños mimados en esta obra. Se que queréis NaruSaku, o narushion (o ambas a la vez xD), pero una buena historia tiene también secundarios desarrollados, y no quería dejar de lado a todos para desarrollar sólo a Naruto. Esto es sinergia: ellos evolucionan y ayudan a Naruto, Naruto evoluciona y les ayuda a ellos.**

 **un placer escribiros, disfrutad del fin de semana, el lunes llega alguien importante a la historia que provocará un buen mosqueo en uno de los protagonistas.**


	15. Ejército de un solo hombre

Cap14: ejercito de un solo hombre

 **Buenas tardes! Aquí Angron11 reportando con un nuevo episodio de Kitsune no Kibo. Tengo que admitir que se nota que me han dado un respiro en el estudio: a "Mil clavos", mi fic de Jiraiya y Tsunade (con leve NaruSaku); se suman "A La Luz", un fic NaruSara que había prometido aquí (que tiene tres capítulos y concluirá este miércoles, y que tiene un leve NaruSaku y enlaza con esta historia), y "Candidatos a Hokage", un twoshot íntegramente NaruSaku que terminara mañana. Si os aburrís echadle a un vistazo, ambos me gustan bastante, y cuando tenga un hueco haré también un NaruShion íntegro (con Sakura de mala... me dolerá mucho escribirlo) y un par de NaruSaku (uno de ellos unidireccional de ella, si pongo en uno a Sakura de mala, lo justo es que en otro sea Naruto el malo; y otra en la que aparezca Kurama antes de ser colega de todo el mundo).**

 **Y, tras los anuncios, vayamos con el capítulo. Os aviso que a partir de este la historia avanza salvajemente, se me ha concentrado todo ahora. De momento en diciembre no tendré que bajar el ritmo, pero los últimos (el 24 lo acabe hoy mismo) se van a las veinte páginas fácil, así que no prometo nada por Enero... Hoy tenemos sangre, sudor y alguna lágrimas, a poooor ello!**

 **Gera118:** no, si yo te entiendo, Konoha es un espacio muy limitado y muchísima gente escribiendo sobre ello. En esta historia alejarse le servirá a naruto para... airearse de tanta mierda por así decirlo... debe de ser duro haber estado currando, luchando y entrenando ininterrumpidamente toda tu vida. Aunque lo de salir de Konoha y enredar por el mundo entero lo aprovecharé muuucho más en el siguiente fic que escriba.

NaruSaku, adoro a esa pareja, es más, el fic que les he dedicado fuera de aquí me salió en una hora, me resultan muy fáciles. Con otros tengo que revisar, volver a escribir... con ellos nada. Es lo que tiene ser una pareja con dos personalidades marcadas que encajan a la perfección y con 699 capítulos de anime detrás... luego te encuentras con fics donde Sakura está a la perfección con un marido frío como el hielo o con un Sasuke sonriendo (cuando no ha sonreído en ningún capítulo fuera de esa pose arrogante) y te preguntas si esa gente ha visto la serie...

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en el hall del complejo uzumaki, preparado para salir con su equipaje de anbu en dirección a la torre hokage, donde había sido llamado de urgencia. Le sorprendió el aviso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el hokage le había dado a su escuadrón dos días de descanso, pero a esto se atenía cuando se alistó, a que un anbu se apareciese de improviso en su casa en su día libre para convocarle a una reunión urgente. Neko chan, o Yugao como se llamaba cuando no llevaba la máscara, se había aparecido en su cuarto a primera hora de la mañana para darle el mensaje. Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a verla, no en vano la veterana anbu le había protegido en varias ocasiones cuando era niño y aldeanos sedientos de venganza querían desquitarse con él, pero estaba claro que ella no estaba acostumbrada a verle así. Alguien debería de haberle avisado a la capitana anbu de que Naruto dormía en ropa interior y sin camiseta cuando tenía calor... el caso es que, entre tartamudeos y un forzado tono profesional que evidenciaba lo incómodo de la sorpresa, la pelimorada le había citado en la torre hokage en media hora para una misión urgente. Naruto estaba de un excelente humor después de su día anterior (y sobre todo por cómo acabó), todavía recordaba el olor de su debilidad de pelo rosado y el sabor de sus labios, así que se desperezó con una gran sonrisa y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su adormilada prima, se dispuso a ducharse para llegar a tiempo a su reunión. Al salir del baño ya vestido, su prima le llamó la atención

-Nii chan, ¿Yugao te convocó para una misión no?

-exacto, pero ¿no lo deberías de saber ya, que eres un ninja sensor?- preguntó con sorna el ojiazul

-No me apetecía levantarme... te veo muy contento, ¿tiene que ver con que llegases silbando cancioncitas ayer noche? ¿Quizás con cierta médico de ojos verdes?- contestó desde la cama la uzumaki con un cierto tono de broma. A ella le encantaba pinchar a su primo.

-esto... puede ser...- respondió con una gran sonrisa el pelirrubio, mientras karin dibujaba otra gran sonrisa- bueno, voy a la torre del hokage, si tengo misión te quedas al mando, intenta que no me encuentre la cocina chamuscada por un experimento tuyo, como la última vez.

-Tu tranquilo nii chan, no más experimentos con sellos explosivos en las zonas comunes. ¡Que te diviertas con Sakura!- concluyó una sonriente Karin, mientras se abrazaba a su peluche de Kurama para seguir durmiendo.

Naruto pasó por la cocina para llevarse una pieza de fruta para su desayuno, y salió del complejo con su equipo listo. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que decidió ir andando tranquilamente por la calle, sin su máscara, disfrutando de la brisa y del sol de la mañana. Nada como un poco de optimismo y buenas sensaciones para alegrar a uno, lo cierto es que vivía en un mundo peculiar, un mundo donde era habitual ver a media mañana a la gente desarrollando una vida normal mientras niños jugaban a lanzarse kunais y a correr por las paredes usando chakra. Lástima que en la vida de un anbu se esté siempre alerta, porque un individuo se acercó a él con claras intenciones hostiles cuando pasaba por un parque poco concurrido, como le advirtió el chakra natural que siempre conservaba para avisarle de estas ocasiones de peligro. Con una rápida finta, esquivó su ataque, agarrando el cuello del asaltante con la mano derecha y empujándole contra un muro cercano. Sus ojos se abrieron extrañados al ver a su agresor. Esa melena castaña con una ligera perilla en su fuerte mentón, una camiseta negra ceñida que marcaba más de lo necesario (" _vale que tiene un cuerpo fuerte, pero joder, también hay que dejar algo a la imaginación..._ " había pensado el rubio en más de una ocasión) y unos pantalones grises ligeramente holgados rematados por unas botas militares. Ah, y ese perro blanco enorme que le seguía a todas partes...

-¿Kiba? ¿Qué cojones haces?- preguntó Naruto, mientras el inuzuka forcejeaba por liberarse.

-Naruto, voy a vencerte de una vez por todas y así dejaras de joder a la gente por diversión.- respondió el ninja castaño

El inuzuka se liberó del agarre y con una patada alejó al uzumaki de él, que trastabilló un poco al ir hacia atrás y acabó soltando su desayuno y piezas del traje para no caer. Kibo aprovechó el momento para atacar de frente con un zarpazo lateral de sus ligeras garras, que Naruto bloqueo con maestría empleando su antebrazo para luego alejar de una patada a su amigo. Al fondo, un avergonzado Akamaru miraba todo sin querer intervenir. Conocía el olor de Naruto y sabía que su dueño no estaba en auténtico peligro, que esta no era una de esas batallas a muerte, era otra cosa.

-¿De qué cojones estas hablando 'tebayo? ¿Estás borracho?- volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Hablo de Hinata. Estoy harto de que juegues con sus sentimientos, ella no se merece lo que estás haciéndole, así que te demostrare quién es el alfa aquí.

Naruto se le quedó mirando arqueando una ceja, preguntándose si esto era un mal chiste. Antes de que pudiese aclararlo, Kiba se lanzó de frente a por él intentando darle de nuevo un zarpazo. Naruto reaccionó rápido y esquivó el golpe, bloqueando con su antebrazo la patada que vino después. Lo cierto es que tenía cosas que hacer y se estaba cansando de seguirle el juego, así que decidió acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Moviéndose a una velocidad superior a la que podía percibir su amigo, se situó a su espalda y le inmovilizó ambos brazos con una llave, haciéndole caer al suelo de culo con una patada con la suela de su bota en la parte de atrás de las rodillas mientras sostenía el agarre hincando la rodilla. Akamaru observaba todo tumbado, con cara de hastío.

-¡Akamaru! ¡Ataca!.- exclamó kiba, recibiendo un lamento por parte del perro, que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Bien Kiba, vamos a dejar claras un par de cosas. Lo primero, por lo que me contó Tsume entre reunión y reunión del consejo, el alfa siempre es el macho más fiero, grande y con las mejores garras y colmillos...- Naruto aproximó su cara a un lado de kiba, ofreciéndole una visión aterradora. Sus ojos azules ahora eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, y sus facciones se habían animalizado, destacando dos gigantescos colmillos, todo gracias al chakra de cierto zorro legendario que ahora recorría su cuerpo. Su voz, profunda y gutural, asustó hasta a akamaru- **Dime, ¿quién te parece el alfa entre nosotros dos**?- Kiba tragó grueso.- **y respecto a lo segundo... te voy a soltar para que te expliques, pero como vuelvas a atacar me voy a enfadar, y estaba teniendo un buen día , así que más te vale no estropeármelo.** \- concluyó el pelirrubio, suavizándosele de golpe las facciones y soltando el agarre de su amigo.

Kiba se revolvió cuando el ojiazul soltó el agarre, tomando algo de distancia y mirándole con unos ojos llenos de rencor.

-Maldita sea, no finjas que no va contigo lo que estoy diciendo. Puedo aceptar que estés con... con hinata. Incluso que te cases con ella, sé que puedes hacerla feliz, siempre te ha querido y tú eres una buena persona. Pero lo que no tolero es que tenga que compartirte, y menos que estés con otras dos mujeres a la vez y la ignores.

-¿otras dos? ¿A qué coño te refieres?

El inuzuka se lanzó con un gritó de rabia a golpear al ojiazul con un puñetazo descendente, que el anbu esquivó rodando hacia un lado. El boquete que dejó el castaño en el suelo le reveló que esos golpes podrían hacerle daño si le pillaban desprevenido.

-Me refiero a Sakura, ayer te vi besándote con ella en la feria. Y hoy estabas con karin en la cama, que nada puede engañar a mi olfato. Y todo mientras Hinata te espera en casa.

-No le has preguntado a tu madre el porqué tengo más de una mujer ¿no? Si fuese por mí sólo estaría con una, créeme.

-Me da igual la puta ley de restauración de clanes, ya sabes que en mi clan es costumbre que el alfa tenga varias parejas. Pero al menos podrías darle a Hinata el trato que se merece y estar con ella tanto como con las otras, dormir con ella y llevarla a la maldita feria

-Con respecto a la feria, la conoces, sabes que no la gustan los sitios así, ella es más tranquila, así que cuando se lo ofrecí lo rechazó. Y con respecto a dormir... tengo intención de estar lo menos posible cerca de hiashi, así que discúlpame si duermo en el complejo uzumaki hasta mi boda. Si fuese por mí sacaría a Hinata ahora mismo de ahí y la llevaría conmigo, lo que hiciese falta para alejarla de ese mal nacido...

Normalmente Naruto sería mucho más diplomático a la hora de hablar de su futuro suegro, pero Kiba le había puesto a la defensiva con su último comentario. No estaba siendo un buen prometido, y ahora estaba metiendo a Sakura en ese embrollo. Tenía miedo de estar arruinando cuatro vidas por su estupidez.

-Sé a lo que te refieres... Hinata me contó en nuestra última misión que tuviste unas palabras con su padre y que desde entonces Hiashi no se atreve a tocarla en los entrenamientos. Es la única razón por la que todavía te respeto.

-Joder kiba, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, no seas tan duro... A parte, dejémonos de medias tintas, si tanto la quieres podrías haber pedido su mano tras la guerra ¿no? O al menos haberla invitado a salir...

Kiba saltó hacia el uzumaki y logró pillarle por sorpresa, enganchando un potente golpe en el mentón del pelirrubio. Normalmente eso habría bastado para incapacitar a un ninja normal, pero Naruto llevaba soportando de esos golpes desde su más tierna infancia, su cuerpo ya se había adaptado a sentir dolor y respondía en consecuencia, facilitando una reacción en esta clase de situaciones. Con una voltereta hacía atrás aprovechando el impulso del puñetazo de su rival, Naruto contestó el golpe del ojimarron con una patada en la barbilla, para después volver a ponerse en pie y tirar a su amigo al suelo con una rápida llave dirigida al torso. Pronto, el inuzuka está inmovilizado boca abajo, lamentándose con ira, tanta que incluso se le había olvidado que podía usar técnicas ninja para liberarse, como el **kawarimi (sustitución)**.

-¿Te crees que no lo he intentado joder?- rugió con frustración y algo de dificultad el castaño mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de la llave.- Nada más acabar la guerra me presenté en el complejo hyuuga para pedirla salir, a pesar de que ella sólo tiene ojos para ti. Pero su puto padre me echó del complejo y me dijo que un don nadie como yo jamás iba a estar con una hyuuga de la rama principal. Le pregunté a mi madre a ver si desde la dirección del clan podíamos hacer algo, pero el clan inuzuka no tiene el poder para enfrentarse al hyuuga... ¿Sabes lo jodido que es que no puedas hacer nada por culpa de la política de clanes?

- _Si yo te contara..._ \- pensó el rubio.- tío, si el problema lo tienes con Hiashi, págalo con él, pero no vengas a intentar pegarme a mi. Que te entiendo, y somos amigos, pero estás siendo injusto.- repuso el uzumaki. Kiba pareció pensarlo un momento y después se relajó, dando por finalizada la pelea y permitiendo a Naruto aflojar su llave.

-Lo... lo siento... sé que somos amigos, pero joder, entiéndeme. Ya es frustrante que la mujer que amo este enamorada de otro.- aquí Naruto tuvo un tremendo arranque de empatía.- pero la noticia de que estáis prometidos me jodió mucho... y más cuando supe que encima no puede tenerte por entero... joder, es que incluso tú pudiste defenderla de Hiashi con honor, a mí me echaron a patadas del complejo cuando lo intenté...

-Te entiendo...- respondió Naruto mientras ayudaba a Kiba a levantarse.- mira, no me voy a meter en lo tuyo con Hinata, pero te puedo asegurar que mi prioridad es hacerla feliz, y sabes que es verdad. Sé que no es justa la situación actual, pero es lo que nos ha tocado, a todos...

-lo comprendo... siento lo del golpe... menos mal que eres ágil, si no podría haberte matado...

-Como si pudieses, con ese olor a chucho mojado sabía que te acercabas desde hace media hora.- Respondió el rubio entre carcajadas, obteniendo un gruñido de kiba como respuesta.

-Al menos tienes la suerte de tenerlas a todas... me alegro de que Sakura haya entrado en razón y haya acabado contigo... sólo espero que no tengas problemas con Sasuke...

-¿Qué problemas puedo tener con él? Si Sakura me ha besado, es que me quiere a mí...- inquirió el rubio a la defensiva.

-No, no, no me mal interpretes, no la conozco tan bien como tú, pero ya sabes que han estado bastante tiempo... juntos...- pronunció Kiba excusándose inocentemente, aunque sólo provocó que Naruto apretase los puños por celos. Sólo de imaginarse a Sakura gimiendo debajo de Sasuke y diciéndole que lo amaba le comenzaban a arder las venas.- Sobre todo por el dicho de "dónde hubo fuego, siempre quedan brasas"

-¿Esto lo haces porque si o por lo de chucho mojado?

-Por lo segundo, déjame al menos vengarme por lo de la última llave... ahora en serio, me alegro por ti, ya verás como no es nada. Encima, ese imbécil es alérgico a la villa, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Ya... bueno, te dejo, que tengo una reunión con el hokage y ya llego tarde...por tu culpa.- concluyó Naruto mientras se levantaba y recogía su equipo del suelo.

-Ya tío, lo siento... la próxima vez que te vea te invito a algo en el ichiraku para compensar.

-Te tomo la palabra... cuídate Kiba

-Cuídate tú también Naruto. Y cumple tu promesa por favor, Hinata se merece ser feliz...

-Cuenta con ello.- sentenció el uzumaki mientras saltaba a los árboles para ir a la torre del hokage, rumiando esta conversación mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre que le había provocado ese puño en el mentón. Un día que empezó tan bien y que se había estropeado de un momento a otro...

* * *

Konohamaru llegó a la torre hokage un poco antes de la hora marcada, a pesar de lo precipitado del aviso. El sarutobi se sorprendió bastante cuando un anbu se apareció en su casa para citarle en la torre del hokage, normalmente el mandatario se reunía con el capitán del equipo y este luego informaba al escuadrón, las comunicaciones personales a cada miembro sólo se daban en casos de extrema urgencia, por lo que dedujo que se había quedado sin sus días libres. Sería una desgracia si no fuese porque sabía que también habrían citado a la persona con la que tenía pensado pasar esos días libres. Se aseó con rapidez, desayunó algo ligero y salió directo a la torre hokage, donde se encontró al llegar al despacho principal al resto del escuadrón perfectamente preparado salvo a su capitán: Anko charlaba con Hanabi con una gran (y preocupante) sonrisa mientras al fondo Sai hablaba con Sakura, para sorpresa del joven anbu, que no se esperaba encontrar a alguien más en la reunión. Quizás se tratase de un refuerzo, viendo que se hallaba vestida con su uniforme jonnin y pertrechada claramente para una misión, aunque quién sabe, también podría estar simplemente de paso, o rindiendo informe. El uniforme la sentaba genial, todo había que decirlo, Konohamaru entendía perfectamente que fuese la debilidad de su capitán. Saludó en general a todo el mundo y se acercó a las dos féminas del escuadrón, que seguían hablando de sus cosas, aunque el ligero sonrojo de Hanabi y sus miradas de reojo con una disimulada sonrisa le indicó al castaño que su novia le tenía muy presente ahora. Y como a Konohamaru le encantaba el peligro, se unió a la conversación de una manera original: dando una disimulada nalgada a su novia, que pasó inadvertida para todos salvo para Anko, que parecía tener una especie de radar para lo que se refiere a actos con alguna clase de connotación sexual. Tras ver cómo el rojo de la cara de Hanabi subía un par de tonos, la domadora de serpientes decidió unirse a la fiesta.

-Veo que te lo pasaste bien en la feria...- declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que ambos jóvenes contestaron con un notable sonrojo.- ¿Los dos os sonrojáis? Uuuy, ¡ya sé lo que significa! Estoy orgullosa de los dos, mis gakis se hacen mayores...- exclamó mientras les abrazaba cómicamente.- Ya veréis cuando se lo cuente a foxi kun...

La mención del uzumaki con ese apelativo cariñoso llamó la atención de la haruno, como pudo comprobar Konohamaru. Iba a intervenir en la conversación con claras intenciones homicidas, incluso ignorando a un enormemente confundido sai (que en esta clase de situaciones tenía la inteligencia emocional de un niño de tres años), cuando la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse, revelando al hokage de pelo gris acompañado de su asistente nara y de la segunda sorpresa del día para el sarutobi. Vale que, como Naruto nii, él también había crecido y cambiado bastante, pero esos ojos negros, ese pelo oscuro tapando con el flequillo el ojo izquierdo y esa piel pálida eran inconfundibles: sasuke uchiha, el gran rival de su capitán. Se dice que a uno se le mide por la talla de sus rivales, y lo cierto es que el último uchiha irradiaba poder, demostrando que toda la fama de Naruto no era inmerecida: Sasuke era un ninja avezado, un auténtico portento del ninjutsu y el genjutsu, portador de los dos (con perdón de Hanabi, que le cerraría todos los puntos de chakra a puñetazo limpio si le oyese decirlo) doujutsu oculares más poderosos del mundo, el rinnegan y el mangekyo sharingan eterno, con una complexión incluso más alta que la de su hermano oficioso, de espaldas anchas y porte peligrosa, con una elegante katana sujeta a su espalda. Llevaba un extraño gorro de color violeta suave en la cabeza, y vestía con ropas sencillas pero limpias, una sobria capa de color negro atada al cuello que sólo dejaba entrever unos pantalones holgados grises y unas botas de corte militar. Konohamaru no podía evitar tener un poco de rencor contra el uchiha, toda vez que en el pasado había traicionado a la aldea e intentado matar múltiples veces a Naruto, pero ante todo el sarutobi era leal al uzumaki, y si el rubio se fiaba de él, Konohamaru estaba dispuesto a darle un voto de confianza. Lástima que otros no estuviesen dispuestos: nada más entrar el uchiha, Sai puso esa pose neutra que usaba cuando quería ocultar lo que sentía, y el castaño sabía perfectamente que era por no dirigirle una mirada de desprecio que causase problemas a su mejor amigo, no en vano el uchiha había intentado matar a Naruto delante del ninja artista con esa misma katana que llevaba ahora a la espalda. En cuanto al resto del equipo, las reacciones no eran excesivamente pasionales: Anko sentía una mezcla entre comprensión por su pasado con orochimaru (ella también había caído en las garras de esa vil criatura) y desprecio por haber elegido a la serpiente por encima de la aldea, a diferencia de ella, que a la hora de la verdad fue leal; mientras que Hanabi no se fiaba de él, de buena tinta sabía que era un traidor y el pelinegro todavía no se había ganado un voto de confianza a pesar de su actuación en la guerra, a juicio de la ojiperla. Sakura pareció notar la tensión del ambiente, así que se acercó al uchiha.

-¡Sasuke! Que sorpresa, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- exclamó con una sonrisa. Sasuke también era un gran amigo, y no iba a negar que le echaba de menos.

-Sakura, me alegro de verte.- contestó en un tono neutro el uchiha. Konohamaru se sorprendió bastante al compararlo con su amigo pintor pálido: era incluso más frío que Sai, como si el puesto de moreno pálido malote y emocionalmente torpe fuese obligatorio en el equipo 7. " _Me pregunto con quién habrían sustituido a Naruto si él se hubiese ido del equipo en lugar del uchiha"_ pensó el castaño.

-Siempre tan hablador... -repuso la haruno cruzando los brazos.- te lo pondré fácil: ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Piensas quedarte un tiempo? A Naruto seguro que le haría mucha ilusión quedar los cuatro en el Ichiraku, cómo en los viejos tiempos...

-Con respecto a lo primero, se explicará en cuanto mi mejor estudiante en materia de puntualidad decida aparecer...- intervino el hokage.- y por mí no hay problema en ir, lo que sea por librarme del papeleo.- la pelirrosada miró con una sonrisa al ojinegro, esperando una respuesta, mientras shikamaru suspiraba, ya sabía a quién le tocaría lidiar con ese papeleo...

-Bueno, si queréis...- contestó con fingida frialdad el uchiha. Lo cierto es que echaba de menos esos momentos, su viaje era enormemente solitario y añoraba poder darle alguna contestación borde a su mejor amigo, o comer algo de ese delicioso ramen, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Sakura sonrió con ternura y abrazó a Sasuke, calando de lleno a su amigo: puede que pareciera indiferente, pero había viajado con él más de un año y sabía perfectamente que esa frase era una clara afirmación junto a un disimulado agradecimiento. Sasuke llevaba una vida solitaria por propia elección, sí, pero todo el mundo necesitaba contacto humano de vez en cuando.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió, entrando Naruto a escena para encontrarse a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo en esa fácilmente mal interpretable pose. Konohamaru contempló a su capitán: su tradicional equipamiento anbu le daba ese clásico porte de autoridad, pero era su cara lo que le llamó la atención, su rostro se mostraba serio viendo a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, que seguían abrazados contemplándole con el mismo asombro que el sarutobi. La suciedad en algunas partes del traje, unida ese fino hilo de sangre seca que se escapaba de su boca, revelaba que se había peleado o había entrenado intensamente. Y era muy pronto para que hubiese entrenado. El uzumaki fijó su mirada en el uchiha, luego en la haruno, y después de nuevo en el pelinegro. A pesar de su expresión neutra, Konohamaru pudo entrever su enfado: esos hombros tensos, su mandíbula apretada, sus puños ligeramente cerrados... cualquier miembro del escuadrón kibo sabía que esas eran señales de peligro, así que ninguno abrió la boca. La última vez que se puso así, un repugnante tratante de blancas acabó despedazado. Incluso Sakura pareció darse cuenta del enfado de su adorado rubio, porque se separó rápidamente del uchiha, dejando a ambos ninjas retándose con la mirada. Ambos imponían, no podía negarlo: cada uno era capaz de destruir un país entero, y entre ellos saltaban brasas cada vez que se miraban así. Para el sarutobi, eran como el fuego y el hielo: Naruto era directo, se encaraba siempre que hiciese falta, no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba o sentía; Sasuke en cambio era analítico, optaba por la confrontación sólo cuando alguien se interponía en su camino y la situación era favorable, y raramente expresaba alguna emoción fuera de esa mirada soberbia. Muy pocos fuera del equipo 7 entendían como es que dos personas tan diferentes eran tan amigos.

-Kitsune taichou.- intervino el hokage para romper la tensión del ambiente.- ¿A qué se debe su retraso? ¿Y por qué parece que acaba de salir de una batalla?

-Hokage sama.- contestó el uzumaki adoptando la pose marcial que todo anbu tenía que mostrar ante su líder.- me entretuve entrenando señor.

-Entrenamiento... a estas horas... ya veo. Bueno, les diré porqué les he reunido aquí en su día de descanso.- el hokage mostró un mapa del país del fuego a los ninjas ahí reunidos, con una zona al norte marcada en rojo.- Sasuke uchiha, aquí presente, ha estado investigando los restos del chakra de kaguya durante estos últimos años, descubriendo que está relacionado con el denominado "dios árbol" de esos sectarios que tantos problemas nos están causando. Al parecer, emplean restos de la savia del árbol del tsukuyomi infinito para introducir ese chakra en sus acólitos, de ahí que sean tan peligrosos. El caso es que, investigando una gran cantidad de ese chakra acumulado en el norte del país, Sasuke ha descubierto una de sus principales bases, la mayor que hemos encontrado hasta ahora. La misión consistirá en ir, investigar sobre ellos y detectar posibles puntos débiles, sin intervenir salvo que Sasuke lo vea necesario. Si les he privado de sus vacaciones es porque sólo están disponibles dos escuadrones: el suyo y el escuadrón tobirama, por lo que les ha tocado a ambos cumplir con la misión. Ustedes saldrán hoy y procederán a investigar el campamento desde el este, el escuadrón tobirama ya salió ayer noche en su mayoría y procederá desde el oeste ¿Alguna duda?

-Hokage sama.- declaró Sakura.- ¿por qué me ha convocado? Yo no soy anbu, y no puedo abandonar mis funciones de subdirectora a la ligera...

-La razón es la misma que para Sasuke: el escuadrón kibo necesitará refuerzos para la misión. Concretamente un buen médico es lo que necesitan. Y no conozco mejor médico ninja que tú, Sakura. Además, si se consiguiese alguna muestra del suero que administran a sus acólitos, podrías empezar a trabajar en un antídoto desde ya.

-Hokage sama.- intervino un claramente tenso uzumaki.- Solicito como capitán de mi escuadrón que Sasuke sea asignado al escuadrón tobirama y Sakura sea sustituida por otro ninja médico.- nada más terminar de solicitarlo, el resto de miembros del antiguo equipo 7 miraron a Naruto como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, hasta el normalmente frío e imperturbable uchiha alzó una ceja con sorpresa. Naruto rechazando una misión con sus ex compañeros era el equivalente a ver una rana con pelo montada en un cerdo volador.

-¿En qué se basa para solicitarlo, kitsune taichou?

-En el caso de Sasuke, ponernos a los dos en el mismo escuadrón sería contraproducente, tenemos habilidades demasiado parecidas. En el caso de la doctora haruno… no la considero preparada para una misión de campo de este calibre.- expuso con una ligera vacilación el uzumaki.

-¿Que no me consideras preparada?- exclamó la haruno con una clara indignación, olvidándose de que se encontraban ante el máximo dirigente de la aldea.- soy la mejor alumna de una sannin, como vosotros dos, y luché junto a vosotros contra kaguya, estoy perfectamente preparada.

-Cierto.- contestó Naruto tensando la mandíbula y dirigiéndose a la pelirrosada, olvidándose también del resto del despacho.- y también es cierto que esta es una misión de rango anbu, mucho más exigente que las misiones Jonnin normales, y tú llevas casi un año retirada del servicio ninja activo. Propongo a la kunoichi Ai, que ha estado recientemente colaborando con el escuadrón 3.

-¿De dónde sacas la puta información? Ai está de cuatro meses de embarazo.- rebatió la haruno, acercándose desafiante a la cara del uzumaki.

-Pues el doctor Akiyama, que ya ha colaborado con mi escuadrón una vez, y dudo que este embarazado.- contestó Naruto, acercando también su cara hasta que sólo les separaban unos centímetros

-Serás baka, ¿cómo quieres que Akiyama salte de árbol en árbol si se rompió la rodilla en su última misión?

-Pues le llevaré a la espalda como un puto bebé panda y asunto arreglado, pero tú no vienes.

-¿que no voy? ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?

Mientras la pelirrosada y el rubio discutían, el resto del escuadrón kibo, junto al hokage, Shikamaru y Sasuke, observaban el conflicto como si se tratase de un partido de tenis, aunque Anko no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario del bebé panda, toda vez que el doctor akiyama era célebre por su baja estatura y su pelo blanco. Se le imaginaba agarrado a la fuerte espalda del uzumaki, mirando alrededor con curiosidad, como un auténtico bebé panda. Konohamaru rara vez veía tan obstinado a Naruto, sólo cuando estaba radicalmente convencido de algo y había vidas en peligro. Pero hoy estaba particularmente beligerante, aunque lo atribuyó a con quién estaba hablando. Konohamaru no sabía del nivel de preparación de la haruno, pero hasta su nii chan estaría oxidado si se pasase un año solamente saltando de árbol en árbol sin entrenamiento. El hokage de la máscara decidió intervenir antes de que la sangre llegara al río

-Silencio los dos. Kitsune taichou, ambas solicitudes quedan denegadas: Sasuke colaborará con ambos escuadrones, pero desde luego sus habilidades no están enfrentadas a las tuyas, tú eres un ninja de lucha en combate cercano, Sasuke en cambio está especializado en combate a distancia y análisis del enemigo. Y en cuanto a sustituir a Sakura, confió plenamente en mi alumna, y cumple perfectamente los parámetros necesarios para la misión, así que irá con su escuadrón. Si temes por su seguridad, asigna uno de tus anbu a su escolta y ya está. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Hai, hokage sama...- concedió el ojiazul, mientras la haruno le miraba ofendida de reojo.

-Bien, pues no se hable más: escuadrón kibo, rindan a su mejor nivel. Márchense ya.

* * *

Sakura saltaba de árbol en árbol, como llevaba haciendo todo el día, sin saber bien cómo sentirse. Por un lado, todavía se encontraba indignada con Naruto por sus comentarios durante la reunión con kakashi, tratándola como poco más que un estorbo, sensación aún más acrecentada cuando el uzumaki insistió en que Sai la acompañase a todas partes, como si se tratara de una niñera y Sakura pudiese perderse si la dejaban sola o algo así. Le dolía muchísimo que Naruto la tratase así, toda vez que él siempre había sido quien más fe había tenido en ella, y más aún después de lo que pasó entre ellos en la feria. Pero por otro se encontraba intrigada por el porqué del trato del uzumaki, qué había pasado para que se mostrase tan frío, le preocupaba que hubiese malinterpretado su abrazo a Sasuke, o que le estuviese pasando algo que ella no supiera, pero no había podido hablar con él en todo el viaje, siempre se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo, sólo. Eso sin contar que una parte de ella temía que el uzumaki tuviese razón con lo de su preparación: puede que fuese la mejor médico ninja de Konoha actualmente, pero su forma física todavía necesitaba pulirse, como le demostraba el que le estuviese costando seguirle el ritmo a su nuevo escuadrón. Llevaban horas saltando de árbol en árbol sin más descanso que una breve parada para comer, y a ninguno se le notaba cansado, como si ese fuese su ritmo normal. Estaban haciendo en un día lo que normalmente llevaría dos. Sólo su orgullo le impedía aflojar el ritmo, aunque la suerte pareció favorecerla cuando el capitán Kitsune ordenó a su equipo detenerse. El escuadrón se paró a pocos metros del uzumaki rubio, comenzando a preparar su equipo. Al parecer, habían llegado. Mientras Kitsune llamaba a Usagi para que reconociese el campamento con su byakugan, Sakura aprovechó para apoyarse en un tronco y beber algo de agua, todo ello cerca de un imperturbable Sai, que la observaba con su máscara de dragón.

-Es... ¿es normal este ritmo, Sa... digo Doragon?- preguntó algo sofocada la pelirrosada.

-Suele ser habitual, Kitsune siempre dice que las guerras se ganan con los pies, así que nos entrenamos bastante para seguir su ritmo y llegar pronto a los lugares de combate. No te preocupes, yo estaba parecido a ti en mi primer día.

-Ya veo... oye, ¿sabes que le pasa hoy? No sé si está enfadado conmigo...

-No sé Sakura, ya estaba enfadado cuando entró en el despacho, eso se notaba bastante, sin contar los signos de pelea... seguro que ha pasado algo antes y por eso está así.

-Doragon, Sakura, escuchad.- intervino Kitsune, acompañado del resto del escuadrón.- Por lo que ha visto Usagi, el campamento está a un kilómetro de aquí. Debe de tener cerca de medio millar de individuos, y al menos dos centenares llevaban bandanas ninja, por lo que se confirma que los hijos del dios árbol cuentan con un gran número de renegados como establecían los informes. El resto son mercenarios y maleantes, ya sabéis que van como moscas a la mierda a dónde hay crímenes y muerte... además, cuentan con un complejo de instalaciones subterráneas que Usagi no ha podido investigar por estar blindadas con sellos. Nos acercaremos al lindero del bosque para observarles mejor, sólo tienen patrullando a tres guardias en nuestra zona de acceso, y sólo uno con chakra a niveles chuunin, así que no será muy difícil. Hebi, tuyo el chuunin, Saru y yo nos encargaremos del resto. Cuando acabemos, Usagi os guiará al resto al punto de encuentro.

Con un sonoro HAI, el escuadrón obedeció a su capitán. Sakura se hallaba sorprendida por la profesionalidad del normalmente inquieto y temerario amigo, todas sus órdenes eran precisas y lógicas, cargadas de una autoridad que le parecía enormemente atractiva. A los pocos minutos de salir Saru, Hebi y Kitsune a deshacerse de los guardias, Usagi advirtió a sus compañeros de que podían avanzar sin peligro. Saltaron sigilosamente hasta las ramas de los árboles, y avanzaron hasta que se encontraron con el resto del escuadrón en el lindero del bosque. Desde su posición en lo alto de un gran árbol tenían una panorámica perfecta del campamento enemigo: tiendas de tela mal montadas se arremolinaban alrededor de una serie de instalaciones de madera que parecían más profesionales, donde claramente se hospedaban los ninjas renegados. En el centro del campamento, una sobria construcción abierta de piedra revelaba la entrada a la base subterránea. El campamento era un hervidero de actividad: al ser la ultima hora de la tarde, muchas hogueras iluminaban los espacios entre tienda y tienda, donde los bandidos se reunían para comer o embriagarse, mientras que la zona de los seguidores del dios árbol contrastaba por su silencio y sobriedad, con algunos ninjas renegados trasladándose de un lado a otro, aunque la mayoría se encontraban vigilando una construcción de madera más grande que el resto, donde Usagi había visto que guardaban a algunos rehenes, en su mayoría niños. Y eran algunos porque otros no habían tenido tanta suerte: entre las tiendas de los maleantes de más baja calaña se oían los lamentos de las infortunadas mujeres que les parecieron lo suficientemente guapas, llorando y suplicando piedad. Sakura se horrorizó sólo con oírlo, no estaba preparada para verlo o sentirlo tan de cerca, sólo había tratado alguna vez a alguna víctima, y podía decir, viendo sus ojos apagados y sus expresiones vacías, que era el peor castigo para una mujer, peor que la muerte. Apartó su mirada a un lado, encontrándose con Kitsune mirando la escena.

-Es... curioso...- comentó desde dentro de su máscara. A pesar de sólo poder vérsele los brazos, Sakura podía deducir su indignación e ira sólo por su tono de voz.-podemos crear madera de la nada, regar campos con chakra, crear dragones y mil bestias de cualquier elemento con la imaginación como límite... pero no podemos imaginar un mundo sin estas cosas. Siento que tengas que verlo, Sakura chan. -El capitán se giró hacia Saru.- Saru, pregunta por el comunicador a Sasuke si podemos intervenir para salvar a los rehenes.- Saru encendió la radio y preguntó en voz baja, esperando instrucciones por el pinganillo. Al poco rato, se giró hacia Naruto y negó con la cabeza.- Me lo imaginaba... la misión siempre por delante...

Kitsune se apoyó en el tronco del árbol en pose de meditación, mientras el resto del equipo seguía con la vigilancia. Sakura observó a su problema rubio con otros ojos a los habituales: conocía lo suficiente a Naruto como para saber que no habría encajado en su habitual visión optimista del mundo el tener que ver estas cosas, y se preguntaba hasta qué punto le podía afectar. Quizás una de las razones para oponerse a su inclusión en la misión era esa: ahorrarla un mal trago. La voz de Doragon la llamó la atención.

-Kitsune taichou, me parece que tienes que ver esto.- le anunció al uzumaki mientras le señalaba el centro del campamento con sus prismáticos.

Todos los miembros del escuadrón emplearon sus prismáticos para poder ver mejor la zona señalada. En el interior del campamento, cerca de la estructura de piedra, una niña de pelo azul claro y piel blanca algo sucia era conducida entre lloros con una gran argolla al cuello y harapos por ropas a una especie de círculo hecho con antorchas encendidas, escoltado por varios ninjas renegados. En el centro del círculo ritual se encontraban dos individuos de tamaño medio con togas ceremoniales de color blanco, uno de ellos con una pequeña y sencilla caja de madera en sus manos. Todo el escuadrón enfocó el chakra a sus oídos y estuvo atento a lo que decía ese grupo de indeseables cuando la niña llegó con ellos y el resto de ninjas se dispuso en un semicírculo alrededor.

-Hermanos.- anunció uno de los dos ninjas del centro.- hoy nos reunimos para ayudar a liberar a otro esclavo de esta ilusión a la que nos condenaron ese demonio naranja y el demonio de alas violetas. Hoy, esta alma inocente recibirá la bendición del dios árbol y volverá al mundo prometido, un mundo sin dolor, sin desgracias, un mundo donde pueda reunirse con sus seres queridos y ser feliz de nuevo. Dime niña, ¿quieres volver a ser feliz?

-Yo...- pronunció entre lloros la pobre infante.- Yo sólo quiero ir con mi mamá. Os la llevasteis cuando nos trajisteis aquí... quiero estar con ella...

-Y lo estarás pronto, ella te acompañará cuando acabe su "labor" en este campamento. Todos los hijos del dios árbol se reunirán al otro lado, tu madre sólo contribuirá a terminar con esta pesadilla usando esa ilusión que es nuestro cuerpo terrenal para entretener a nuestros hombres. Eres muy joven para entenderlo, y no te hace falta realmente. Ahora, acercar al agraciado para recibir la bendición.

Uno de los dos individuos de las túnicas se aproximó a la niña, mientras el que dio el discurso sacaba de la caja de madera una jeringuilla con un extraño líquido rosa pálido. La niña intentó forcejear mientras el fanático le atraía al centro del círculo, pero poco podía hacer contra un adulto. Todos los shinobis de konoha contemplaban la escena horrorizados, hasta que Kitsune decidió hablar.

-Supongo que todavía no toca intervenir, ¿no teme?- pronunció con clara ira el uzumaki, mientras que de entre las sombras de una de las ramas surgía un sorprendido Sasuke. Creía que era imposible detectarle en ese modo.

-No dobe, todavía no sabemos cuántos son, cuál es su plan, dónde guardan esas muestras de savia del árbol... esperaremos a que hagan lo que vayan a hacer y después Usagi seguirá con su byakugan al de la jeringuilla, así sabremos dónde guardan el material.

-Sabes Sasuke... -Contestó el rubio mientras se levantaba en la rama. Con tranquilidad , el uzumaki aplicó chakra en unos extraños tatuajes en sus muñecas y tobillos. Los kanjis con la palabra "gravedad" en tinta brillaron con una tenue luz roja mientras el uzumaki tronaba su cuello.- siempre ponéis la misma excusa y acaban muriendo personas que no se merecían acabar así, así que... a la mierda las órdenes.

En un suspiro, Kitsune desapareció de la vista del escuadrón, sólo siendo capaz Sasuke de seguirle gracias a sus ojos privilegiados, apareciendo entre los dos sectarios del medio del círculo de antorchas con la katana desenvainada. Con un rápido movimiento, clavó la jeringuilla en el cuello de uno de los sectarios usando su propio brazo, cayendo este inconsciente al suelo de inmediato, mientras que su mano derecha clavaba la katana en el hombro del otro sectario de túnica blanca, que emitió un grito de dolor al sentir el acero penetrando en su carne hasta tocar el hueso. El resto de sectarios intentaron reponerse de la sorpresa y desenvainar sus armas, pero la rapidez del capitán anbu era inigualable: antes de que se lanzase el primer kunai, el uzumaki invocó sus cuatro cadenas de diamantina, que se lanzaron desde su espalda a bloquear los proyectiles mientras una de ellas cubría a la infante, que contemplaba todo sin saber bien qué pensar, aunque tenía claro que ese hombre de la máscara de zorro era mejor opción que esos hombres de túnicas blancas. Una vez puso tras él a la niña, Kitsune contempló amenazadoramente a sus enemigos a través de su máscara, ahora manchada de la sangre del infortunado sectario, que continuaba lamentándose de dolor, intentando zafarse sin éxito del mordisco de la katana.

- **Decidme**...- pronunció el Kitsune con un tono de voz sobrenatural que puso los pelos de punta a la haruno. No en vano, no lo había oído desde esa infame batalla contra orochimaru, justo antes de contemplar la visión más aterradora de su vida: su amor de ojos azules envuelto en ese chakra rojo de cuatro colas.- **¿qué tal meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño?**

Los sectarios, que ahora ya alcanzaban la treintena y seguían llegando desde el interior de la instalación u otros barracones, dudaron aún así sobre cómo reaccionar, hasta que el que parecía el líder, un ninja renegado de otogakure de piel marrón claro y pelo castaño, decidió intervenir.

-¿De nuestro tamaño? Nosotros somos más de cuarenta y tú sólo uno. Estás muerto, Kitsune no kibo.- todos los ninjas renegados se disponían a reírse del uzumaki, pero pronto borraron toda expresión de confianza cuando el rubio avanzó lentamente hacia ellos retorciendo aún más su katana en el hombro del sectario, que gritó en un tono cada vez más agudo mientras se arrastraba detrás del anbu para minimizar el daño de la espada e inundaba el suelo con su sangre, atrayendo a prácticamente la mayoría del campamento al combate. La visión de ese individuo fuerte y despiadado, cubierto de sangre, avanzando con tranquilidad hacía ellos acompañado de esos gritos de dolor hizo temblar incluso a los más veteranos. Eso sí que era instinto asesino.

Sakura y Sasuke se prepararon para intervenir, pero entonces Doragon se dirigió a ellos.

-Sakura, Sasuke, esperad un poco.- expuso con tranquilidad el anbu artista.

-Incluso os aconsejaría ver el espectáculo, da para mojar braga.- exclamó Hebi claramente excitada, para disgusto de una (aún en esta situación) celosa ojijade, mientras al fondo Saru y Usagi preparaban con tranquilidad sus ninjatos, confundiendo a los dos antiguos compañeros de equipo del uzumaki. Vale que Naruto era un auténtico portento y un héroe de guerra, pero en una lucha él sólo contra medio centenar de ninjas sin invocar el chakra naranja de kurama podría estar en peligro, y todavía no lo había hecho. Que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, si, pero hasta que lo hiciese estaba en un tremendo peligro.

-Pero... ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos?- preguntó consternada la pelirrosada.- me da igual lo que penséis, Naruto está en peligro y pienso salvarle.

-Sakura...- intervino Saru.- A mi nii chan se le conoce con muchos sobrenombres, pero hay uno que le describe a la perfección: el ejército de un solo hombre.

Sakura se giró hacia el campamento cuando un extraño ruido llamó su atención. De pronto, un centenar de explosiones de humo aparecieron entre los miembros del campamento, que frenaron el cerco que habían realizado sobre el silencioso Kitsune. Un grito llamó la atención de todos ellos, viendo únicamente como un infortunado ninja con una banda a rasgada de iwa desaparecía entre el humo y gritos de dolor. En el otro extremo del cerco, dos infortunados mercenarios con una armadura tosca de cuero y lanzas fueron empalados en el aire por dos gigantescas cadenas de diamantina. Pronto, un brillo azul celeste empezó a asomar entre el resto de nubes de humo, revelando el gran temor de los allí presentes: Kitsune no kibo movía primero. El campamento estalló en una inmensa batalla sin que prácticamente nadie se diese cuenta: una decena de clones de Kitsune saltaron sobre sus enemigos con un **rasengan** en mano, enviándolos a volar entre gigantescas explosiones; mientras, otros clones corrían hacia sus enemigos para comenzar a brillar y explotar cuando llegaban al contacto; todo ello acompañado del fuego de apoyo mediante varias **fuuton: ea dangan (balas de aire** ) de clones que surgieron entre los tejados de las escasas edificaciones. Sakura se sorprendió con su coordinación: cuando formaban equipo, Naruto usaba sus clones de una manera más individualista, como mucho como cobertura mientras atacaba; pero ahora los usaba de manera similar a un auténtico ejercito, con un grupo de clones explosivos destinado a diezmar al enemigo en un ataque suicida, para que después un grupo de clones con más chakra barriese al enemigo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con ninjutsu elemental, todo ello apoyado por clones con técnicas de larga distancia. Funcionaban todos como un equipo, una maquina perfectamente engrasada capaz de destruir un ejército profesional de medio millar de enemigos en una sola tarde, sobre todo si aparecían entre sus filas sin que Naruto tuviese que hacer ningún sello. El resto del escuadrón se desperezó y atendió a las instrucciones de Doragon, el segundo al mando cuando Kitsune no estaba.

-Usagi, Hebi, id al barracón donde guardan al resto de rehenes y aseguradlo; Saru, convoca tus clones, salva a las mujeres de la zona civil del campamento y llévalas a ese barracón, yo os daré apoyo desde aquí para mantener en un lugar seguro a nuestro médico.- con un sonoro HAI, el resto del escuadrón se marchó a cumplir su misión, mientras Doragon gritaba **ninpou** : **chouji giga** y una decena de leones salían de uno de sus pergaminos para lanzarse a por la retaguardia de los aterrorizados mercenarios. Tras acabar de pintar, se dirigió a los dos ninjas que restaban, que miraban todo asombrados.- podéis intervenir si queréis, pero esto está acabado. Están perdidos desde que se acercaron tanto a Kitsune y se olvidaron de que somos un escuadrón anbu.

Sakura observó en tensión el centro del campamento: la batalla parecía haberse estabilizado entre todo el humo de las convocaciones y explosiones, con más de un centenar de ninjas enemigos intentando enfrentarse a esa marea de clones entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros. El Kitsune original había convocado un sapo de dos metros de color azul turquesa y blanco, que diligentemente había tomado a la niña y la había llevado de un salto al barracón de los rehenes; y ahora combatía a seis ninjas enemigos empleando sus cadenas, katana y taijutsu. En su mano izquierda, unas finas garras de fuuton daban cuenta de las gargantas y extremidades que no alcanzaba la espada, mientras las cuatro cadenas de su espalda paraban golpes y técnicas dirigidas a su invocador. Acabó con rapidez con sus rivales, para unirse a un grupo de cinco clones que le esperaban muy diligentemente a la entrada de la estructura de piedra. Sakura respiró con ansiedad cuando perdió de vista al rubio, que se adentró sin más refuerzo que cinco clones en una base subterránea sin saber cuántos enemigos podría haber, así que decidió dejar de observar y lanzarse a ayudar al uzumaki, seguida de cerca por Doragon, que seguía dibujando criaturas para apoyar a sus compañeros; quedándose Sasuke sentado en la rama y contemplando todo con gran interés. Le parecía sorprendente ver hasta qué punto había perfeccionado su amigo la técnica de los clones de sombra, el podía invocar y coordinar así a un máximo de treinta, y era un auténtico portento para los estándares de un sannin. Y todo ello sin invocar en ningún momento su modo biju, lo que le hacía preguntarse, ¿Cómo de fuerte se había vuelto su amigo?. Sakura se adentró con rapidez en el campamento, reventando de un puñetazo el torso de un infortunado mercenario que se interpuso en su camino. A su derecha, un par de clones de Saru daban cuenta de un ninja enemigo, mientras otros tres escoltaban a una veintena de confundidas mujeres hacia un lugar seguro; a su izquierda, un león de Sai arrancaba la garganta de un mordisco a otro mercenario. En frente suyo, un grupo de cinco ninjas y una veintena de mercenarios apareció, dispuestos a acabar con la médico y el anbu para poder escapar por la brecha.

-" _Va a ser difícil"-_ pensó Sakura. _\- "Sai tiene los niveles de chakra bajos después de invocar tantas criaturas y Konohamaru está escoltando a ese grupo de rehenes. Además, los cinco ninjas tienen niveles de chakra jounnin_..."

-Quedaos quietos.- ordenó sobre ellos un clon de Kitsune, para acto seguido ponerse enfrente del grupo de enemigos dos clones más.

Ambos clones realizaron una serie de sellos y atacaron al enemigo. Uno de ellos puso sus manos en el suelo y exclamó **katon: Jigoku** **no dojö no** **jutsu** ( **técnica del** **suelo** **infernal** ), mientras el otro se llevaba las manos a la boca y exclamaba **fuuton** : **idaina** **kaze (técnica del** **gran vendaval)** , provocado una inmensa lengua de fuego que ascendió desde el suelo sobre los desprevenidos ninjas, que no se esperaban una técnica colaborativa de ese nivel de unos simples clones de sombras, y menos cuando su invocador había creado un centenar, aunque el que se disolviesen justo después de hacerla indicó que su vida útil era esa. La práctica totalidad de los mercenarios y dos de los ninjas fueron alcanzados por el fuego, incinerándose entre gritos de dolor o sufriendo quemaduras incapacitantes, mientras los tres enemigos restantes saltaron a los lados para evitar su muerte. Sakura aprovechó la ocasión y se lanzó a por uno de ellos, lanzándole un puñetazo que este esquivó a duras penas y contestó con una patada que fue detenida hábilmente por la pelirrosada. Concentrando chakra en su palma, invocó un bisturí de chakra que cortó el tendón de Aquiles de su rival, que cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor para ser finalizado por Doragon y su ninjato. Al otro lado de las brasas, tres clones de Naruto combatían en un duelo igualado con los dos jounnin: un ninja enemigo con una banda rasgada de konoha lanzó una bola de fuego contra los clones, que estos hábilmente esquivaron, mientras el otro renegado de kumo lanzaba un shuriken que acertó de lleno en uno de los clones, dispersándolo. Los dos clones restantes concentraron sus esfuerzos sobre este, logrando incapacitarle con las cadenas de diamantina el que parecía el líder del pequeño escuadrón. El renegado de konoha saltó a por los desprevenidos clones, matando a uno de ellos con su katana y preparándose para finalizar al líder, pero sus planes terminaron abruptamente cuando Sakura le partió la espina dorsal de un puñetazo por la espalda, enviándolo a volar varios metros.

-Gracias jefa, ya había perdido a todo mi escuadrón de clones.- pronunció el clon de las cadenas desde detrás de su máscara, sorprendiendo a la haruno por el sobrenombre que la dedicaban los clones del rubio.

-¿cómo va la batalla?- preguntó Doragon mientras un par de clones de Saru se unían al grupo

-Ya está prácticamente acabada aquí fuera, sobre todo desde que el escuadrón tobirama se unió a la lucha. De los nuestros quedamos cerca de una decena de clones aquí, además de los cinco que escoltan al jefe, tenemos orden de asegurar el exterior y vigilar a los prisioneros. Hebi y Usagi ya han asegurado el barracón, no hay que lamentar bajas civiles.

-Nuestro jefe ya ha asegurado el exterior del campamento y reunido a las mujeres rehenes de los mercenarios en el barracón.- aportaron al unísono los clones de Saru

-¿Como que escuadrón de clones?- preguntó Sasuke, que había decidido bajar de su privilegiado asiento cuando la batalla estuvo finiquitada.

-El jefe, en batallas de este nivel, nos organiza como escuadrones anbu teme, creando un clon líder con suficiente chakra para invocar las cadenas, dos con capacidad para técnicas de ninjutsu de fuego y viento de rango B y el rasengan y otros dos de apoyo para combate al cuerpo. Eso sin contar los clones explosivos y los de apoyo a larga distancia con balas de fuuton y katon. Como dice el jefe, "somos nuestra propia aldea"- concluyó entre risas el clon

Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron con la revelación: no sólo Naruto había invocado un centenar de clones funcionales, sino que los había creado con diferentes tipos de chakra y organizado para la batalla en segundos, y sin emplear sellos. Para hacer eso era necesario tener un control de chakra inmenso y una gran capacidad de análisis. Pero a Sakura le preocupaba otra cosa.

-Naruto debe de estar agotado, ¿sigue en la base subterránea? Puede que esté en peligro.

-Sigue ahí dentro, pero si sigo aquí es que no le ha pasado nada jefa, no se preocupe...

Sakura no dejó concluir al clon y corrió hacia la entrada del recinto de piedra, seguida de cerca por hebi, que se encontraba más descansada y había acudido a acompañarlos, Sasuke y un casi agotado Doragon, mientras Saru y Usagi cuidaban de los rehenes liberados.

Mientras tanto, Kitsune y sus cinco clones con cadenas de diamantina se habían pasado el tiempo de batalla limpiando la base subterránea de ninjas enemigos. Se trataba de un complejo de habitaciones de tres niveles, donde debían de dormir los ninjas más fuertes y donde custodiaban todavía a algunos rehenes para "experimentar", como pudo deducir un furioso uzumaki. Tras vaciar los dos primeros niveles perdiendo un par de clones, y dejar a otro par de clones ayudando a salir a los rehenes, Kitsune llegó al nivel final, donde suponía que se refugiaría su líder, quizás el líder de la organización si tenía suerte. Atravesó un corto pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, de donde salían los sollozos de una mujer, y se dispuso a un lado de la puerta mientras su clon hacia lo propio en el otro. Empleando el poco chakra natural que le quedaba, no en vano había convocado un ejército de clones y matado a decenas de enemigos, pudo percibir que dentro se encontraban cuatro ninjas de nivel jounin y un civil con un claro sentimiento de ira, mientras les acompañaba una mujer que sentía un intenso miedo y tristeza. A un asentimiento de cabeza, el clon creo un **rasengan** y reventó la puerta de un golpe, aplastando esta a uno de los jounin enemigos al estrellarse contra la pared del fondo. Una lluvia de kunais volaron hacia el clon de Naruto, que intentó parar los golpes con sus cadenas, pero su manejo de estas no era ni por asomo tan excelente como el del uzumaki original, así que acabó disolviéndose cuando un kunai le acertó en el cuello. Kitsune entró con rapidez y se dispuso a acabar con el resto, pero entonces tuvo que frenarse. Frente a él, los tres jounin restantes, dos con la banda de konoha y otro con la de suna, le miraban amenazantes con sus katanas desenfundadas, mientras un individuo de unos treinta años y de pelo castaño con una túnica blanca sostenía a una mujer de espaldas con un kunai en el cuello, usándola de escudo humano. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo azul claro, ojos ámbar, piel blanca y lisa que rondaba la treintena, cuyas ropas raídas revelaban un cuerpo bien formado de grandes pechos, la causa que seguramente la había llevado a acabar allí esclavizada. Naruto, viendo su pelo azul claro, pudo identificarla como la madre de la niña que salvó del ritual hace poco.

-Kitsune no kibo.- exclamó el cobarde líder.- tira tu arma al suelo y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco o la mujer muere.- Kitsune apretó los dientes e hizo lo que él le dijo.- Ahora quítate la máscara.- Naruto se quitó la máscara con cuidado, dejándola en el suelo.- bien, veo que si que eres el demonio naranja y no un imitador. Hermanos, hoy vamos a acabar de una vez por todas con el responsable de que vivamos en esta pesadilla sin fin. Más te vale portarte bien mientras te matamos, o ella muere.

Naruto sopesó sus opciones mientras los jounin renegados se acercaban. El duelo directo estaba descartado si no quería que matasen a la rehén; el ninjutsu también, él estaba agotado y sus rivales completamente frescos; y el genjutsu no era una opción al tratarse de cuatro enemigos a la vez. La opción más clara sería enfrentarse directamente a los agresores y dejar morir a la rehén, pero no iba a dejar a una niña huérfana si podía evitarlo. Tras los jounin, en la pared pudo ver cómo se dibujaba con hollín la frase "¿SEGURO QUE YA LO HAS USADO TODO?", confirmando lo que se temía Naruto. No, sólo tenía una opción, y esperaba que no se le saliese de las manos.

-Yo que tú me quedaría quieta.- advirtió Kitsune a la mujer, que entre lágrimas asintió.

Naruto extendió su mano hacia el líder de la túnica, que observó confundido el gesto del uzumaki mientras vigilaba que esas cadenas de diamantina de su espalda no se moviesen. De pronto, una nueva cadena terminada en una afilada púa de metal negro surgió del dorso de la mano del uzumaki, extendiéndose hasta clavarse en el hombro de su víctima sectaria y enviándole a volar contra la pared del fondo de la sala. La cadena después se retrajo hasta la mano del uzumaki, y terminó de salir de su cuerpo por completo. Esta cadena era diferente al resto: en lugar de eslabones de metal, presentaba piezas de hueso similares a vértebras, que parecían unirse en un mango firme hasta acabar en una pequeña púa de metal negro similar al aguijón de un escorpión por un lado y en una gran cuchilla por el otro. La cuchilla era, a falta de una palabra mejor para describirla, impactante: el mango terminaba en una elaborada figura de hueso de una cabeza de color púrpura pálido de un extraño ser de pelo blanco largo y desordenado, nariz afilada y prominente, grandes colmillos y ojos oscuros y fríos, de cuya boca dintensidad al extremo salía una gigantesca cuchilla de guadaña de color negro con unas brillantes runas de color rojo que parecían expedir un fuego naranja muy intenso. El ambiente se volvió gélido, de un frío tan fuerte que congeló la sangre de los jounin ahí presentes y les impidió moverse, mientras el uzumaki adoptaba un a expresión homicida muy diferente a la expresión neutra que mostró al entrar.

-¿A qué esperáis para atacar?- preguntó el uzumaki a los fanáticos, que se miraron entre ellos con duda.

Uno de los de la banda de konoha se lanzó de frente con su katana, lanzando un tajo horizontal que el uzumaki detuvo tranquilamente con el mango de la guadaña, para luego dirigirse a su asaltante con un tono sádico de voz

-Tú... tú también te lo pasaste bien con esa mujer, mi guadaña me está mostrando lo que hiciste ayer mismo por la tarde... Voy a pasármelo muuuuy bien contigo.

Naruto separó de un empujón con su torso al ninja, para luego dar un tajo descendente con su guadaña. El shinobi enemigo dispuso su katana en horizontal y reforzó su filo con chakra, seguro de que podría soportarlo, pero se equivocó, la guadaña corto la espada como si fuese mantequilla, continuando su ataque hasta introducirse en el pecho del enemigo y salir por la parte baja de la espalda. El shinobi gritó de dolor mientras escupía sangre, pero lo más impactarte no fue eso: el pelo oscuro del shinobi empezó a volverse cano, mientras su cara comenzaba a chuparse, aparentando la de un hombre de ochenta años antes de que el shinobi exhalase su último aliento. Naruto se dirigió con una tétrica sonrisa a los otros dos.

-¿A cuantas niñas le habéis inyectado esa mierda rosa? Por lo que me cuenta mi guadaña, a muchísimas...

Ambos jounin tragaron grueso y se lanzaron hacia el ojiazul desde lados opuestos. Uno lanzó una inmensa bola de fuego, mientras el otro se acercaba para clavar su katana en el enemigo. Naruto dispersó el ataque formando un muro con sus cadenas para proteger también a la mujer, mientras con su guadaña desviaba el ataque del otro enemigo. Apoyándose en el mango del arma a modo de pértiga, dio una patada con ambos pies a su atacante más cercano, para luego lanzarse a por el ninja de la bola de fuego, que saltó hacia atrás para evitar el tajo de la temida arma. Pero, para su sorpresa, el mango de hueso pareció extenderse, llegando a darle un gigantesco tajo en el torso que dejó al jounin sin aliento y con la apariencia de un hombre de cincuenta años. Sin embargo, el descuido del uzumaki fue aprovechado por el otro jounin, que consiguió conectar un tajo horizontal de izquierda a derecha en la espalda del rubio. Este gritó de dolor, se dio la vuelta extendiendo su mano hacia su rival y exclamó **fuuton: repussho (palma violenta de viento** ), enviándolo a volar hasta atravesar el muro de la entrada. No estando dispuesto a llevarse otro susto, se lanzó a por el jounin del tajo con la guadaña, que intentaba levantarse para seguir combatiendo, pero no era capaz. Era como si su energía hubiese desaparecido. Con un rápido golpe, la cabeza del shinobi se separó del cuerpo, pero para sorpresa de los espectadores apenas salió sangre, como si algo la hubiese drenado. El que la hoja de la guadaña estuviese limpia de sangre a pesar de haber atravesado dos cuerpos fue revelador. Fuera de la habitación, Sakura, Sasuke, Doragon y Hebi llegaron al nivel justo para ver como un infortunado shinobi renegado atravesaba un muro y aterrizaba a unos metros del grupo, que reaccionó poniéndose en guardia. El individuo escupió sangre al suelo mientras intentaba levantarse entre lamentos, pero entonces una cadena de diamantina salió de la habitación y agarró al pobre desgraciado de la pierna izquierda, arrastrándolo de vuelta mientras este se intentaba agarrar con las uñas al suelo y gritaba de terror, helando la sangre de los espectadores recién llegados. Sus gritos se ahogaron en un zumbido que siseó en el aire, dando paso a un tenso silencio. El grupo se quedó congelado, sintiendo una extraña atmósfera opresiva en el ambiente, una sensación de peligro tan intensa que incluso Sasuke llevó su mano a su katana.

-Mierda, ha liberado la guadaña...- dijo para sí Doragon, aunque todos pudieron oírle.

-¿Al fin la voy a poder ver? ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero entrar ya!- exclamó hebi con emoción

-¿Guadaña? ¿Es esa cosa que tiene Naruto en sus manos? Mi rinnegan no es capaz de distinguir de qué se trata...

-Si, es una invocación del clan uzumaki que Naruto desarrolló hace un año. No sabemos su origen, pero es muy potente. Naruto no la convoca porque cuando lo hace se descontrola, como si esa cosa tuviese vida propia y quisiese sangre. Espero que ya haya terminado... por si acaso entrar con cuidado.

Sakura tragó grueso, asustada por lo que podía implicar que Naruto perdiese el control. Había visto a Naruto dos veces perderlo, y en ambas prácticamente había destruido todo lo que le rodeaba. No temía por su propia seguridad, si no por la de Naruto: en ambas, su cuerpo había sufrido heridas terribles, dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Entró en la habitación preparada para aplicar su chakra médico, pero se quedó congelada ante lo que vio: en una habitación destrozada, dos cuerpos de shinobis extrañamente consumidos por la edad acompañaban el cadáver decapitado de otro más, mientras un brazo y un reguero de sangre asomaba del boquete donde se había estrellado la puerta metálica del despacho. Y, entre esa gran masacre, un Naruto con una gigantesca y sangrante herida de katana en la espalda avanzaba hacia un aterrorizado individuo de unos cincuenta años y pelo ligeramente cano y desgastado vestido con una túnica blanca, que intentaba alejarse arrastrándose del uzumaki

-¡No te acerques demonio!- chilló con desesperación mientras intentaba taponarse una herida en el hombro

-Ay, demonio... adoro los viejos motes...- contestó Naruto con un tono socarrón bastante inquietante mientras se acercaba a su víctima con su guadaña.- dime, supongo que tú te divertías con esta mujer de aquí ¿no? No intentes engañarme, te recuerdo que mi guadaña sabe los pecados de mis enemigos. Y no contento con ello querías inyectarle esa puta mierda a su hija... tranquila señorita, su hija está a salvo.- anunció a la rehén liberada, que pareció respirar con tranquilidad y miró al anbu con una expresión de agradecimiento

-Po... por favor, no me haga nada.- suplicó el hombre, a lo que Naruto contestó clavando la guadaña en el suelo, muy cerca de su entrepierna, arrancándole un chillido al desafortunado. Su expresión delataba que estaba disfrutando torturando a su presa, lo cual llenó a la Haruno de aprehensión. Naruto no era así. Con un suave gesto, el rubio miró a la mujer buscando la respuesta a su pregunta, a lo que la peliazul contestó con un asentimiento con sus ojos llorosos, para mayor temor del individuo de la túnica.- maldita sea demonio, si esta vida es una ilusión, ¿qué más da que disfrute de ella? En la vida de verdad que nos ofrece el dios árbol, nada de esto existirá ni importará, ¡no he hecho nada malo!

-Una pena, vas a morir mintiendo.- exclamó Naruto, lanzando un golpe descendente de su guadaña contra el pecho de su víctima. Un golpe necesariamente mortal, si en lugar del cuerpo del infortunado no se hubiese encontrado uno de los muebles del cuarto, que fue atravesado y destrozado como si fuese papel. El uzumaki se giró hacia su amigo uchiha, mientras la guadaña volvía a entrar en su cuerpo con un gesto de esfuerzo del rubio y abandonaba este su expresión sádica.- Si lo querías para ti… sólo tenías que pedirlo… teme, no hacía falta que usases tu **Amenotejikara (teleportación** ).

-Déjate de tonterías Naruto, ya bastante nos has complicado la vida con lo que acabas de hacer.- declaró Sasuke claramente enfadado, mientras sostenía de la túnica al fanático.- Has salvado a los rehenes, sí, pero estamos otra vez en la casilla de salida. No tenemos nada: ni muestras de la droga que suministran a sus víctimas, ni sabemos sus planes, ni quiénes son sus líderes...

-¿No puedes emplear tu rinnegan para rastrear el suero? O para interrogarlos, Pain lo hizo con shizune...- preguntó la pelirrosada, intentando defender a Naruto, aunque entendía la posición de Sasuke también. Naruto había salvado a centenares de personas, pero puede que hubiese condenado a otros tantos. Aunque no le culpaba, es más, incluso le admiraba: se había enamorado perdidamente del rubio por cosas como estas, por ser capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero por salvar a un inocente.

-Es imposible. Mi rinnegan es incapaz de distinguir el chakra del suero de cualquier otro por estar ya refinado, tendría que juntarse en grandes cantidades sin ninguna clase de sello de ocultación, pero no cometerán ese error. Y no tengo el rinnegan tan desarrollado, he desbloqueado solamente cuatro de los seis caminos, y ninguno sirve para interrogar. Y con los métodos tradicionales no creo que saquemos nada de este desgraciado...

-Hahaha, ¿ese es el problema?- preguntó entre risas el uzumaki, para confusión del uchiha. Los demás miembros del escuadrón, en cambio, observaron con interés- Tengo una forma de sacarle la información, sólo tienes que dejármelo diez segundos. No te preocupes, puedes mirar si quieres, y si se porta bien no debería de temer por su vida.

El uzumaki se acercó al acólito, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura y observándole con una mueca de seriedad.

-No te diré nada demonio.- declaró desafiante el sectario.- y no te dejarán matarme, así que estás jodido. Y sí, disfrute de esa pobre desgraciada, y cuando los míos lleguen te aseguro que te harán pagar por lo que has hecho hoy.

-Lo que he hecho hoy eh...- repitió el uzumaki.- supongo que te acuerdas de lo que has visto aquí abajo ¿no? Esa guadaña de metal negro...- el acólito tragó grueso.- ¿Que sentiste cuando se te clavó en el hombro? Te sentiste cansado ¿no? Eso es porque mi guadaña es especial. Fíjate en los cuerpos de tus compañeros, ¿ves que están desgastados? No aparentan los apenas 20 años que tenían cuando entré ¿verdad? Eso se debe a que mi guadaña se alimenta de tres cosas: sangre, así lo dejo todo limpio; chakra, para que no puedas defenderte; y años de vida. Te sentiste cansado porque ahora has pasado de tener treinta años a tener cincuenta, y sólo te dio de refilón...- Naruto hizo una pausa, y acercó su mano al rostro del sectario, que intentó alejarse aterrorizado cuando vio salir de la palma del uzumaki la punta del aguijón de esa terrorífica arma, como si viviese dentro del cuerpo de ese demonio de ojos azules.- Dime, ¿cuantos años de tu vida quieres darle a mi guadaña antes de confesar?

Con un simple gesto, Naruto clavó la punta en la mejilla del pobre desgraciado, que emitió un gritó mudo, incapaz de moverse. Su rostro comenzó a envejecer prematuramente, a medida de que la guadaña se alimentaba de él, para terror de los espectadores, que no podían creer que Naruto pudiese hacer algo tan terrible. A los pocos segundos, la voluntad del hombre cedió.

-Ee... Está bien... te... te diré lo que quieras... por favor, no me hagas más daño.- suplicó un ahora envejecido hombre de tercera edad con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Naruto apartó la guadaña de la cara de su interrogado.

-Empecemos por lo fácil, ¿Dónde guardáis el suero que administráis a los rehenes?

-Esta enterrado en el campamento en cajas rodeadas de sellos inhibidores... os... os guiaré hasta ahí si queréis... pe... pero no me toques más con eso...

-Bien, estoy seguro de que lo harás, pero, por si acaso me enfadas luego... ¿dónde está vuestro líder? Porque dudo de que una piltrafa como tú lo sea.

-No... no sé dónde está, lo juro... sólo lo saben los miembros del consejo de los tres... yo estaba en contacto con una mujer... nunca la vi la cara, se hacía llamar Kiken... pero sí que he oído historias... nuestro líder es el shinobi más poderoso de la humanidad, que llegó al mundo para guiarnos de vuelta al tsukuyomi... Chikara... Chikara se hace llamar... es todo lo que sé, por favor, no me hagas más daño, yo solo dirigía esta mierda de campamento hasta que pudiese ascender con el dios árbol...- gimoteó el sectario para dar por concluido el interrogatorio.

-Chikara eh... vaya mierda de nombre... todo tuyo teme, ya tienes lo que querías.- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba despreocupadamente.

-Foxi kun, ha sido espectacular.- declaró hebi, cuyo brillo de emoción en los ojos era visible incluso a través de la máscara.- estoy orgullosa de mi alumno, tienes que venir a la sección de I+T un día con esa guadaña, nos lo podríamos pasar muy bien...- se insinuó la pelimorada, logrando cabrear de verdad a una aún impactada Sakura, que, a pesar de que todavía se recuperaba de ver su primera tortura en directo, pudo dirigir una mirada de pura ira a la anbu, que dio un paso atrás algo amedrentada.- Y luego diréis que yo soy la malpensada... no me refería a eso Sakura, Foxi kun es sólo para ti...

-Lo siento Hebi, pero no me gusta usarla, así que será en otra ocasión.- declaró Naruto, intentando desviar el tema antes de recibir un puñetazo de su amada ojijade. Con calma, se dirigió a la mujer de pelo azul, que contemplaba algo asustada el espectáculo.- Señorita, siento lo que ha sufrido, y también siento no poder hacérselo pagar más a ese desgraciado, pero le necesitamos con vida para evitar que le pase lo mismo a alguien más, ¿quiere que la lleve con su hija? ¿Puede caminar?

-No... no pasa nada...agradezco que me haya salvado, yo... yo solo quiero ver a mi hija...- contestó con los ojos llorosos y un suave sonrojo la mujer a su salvador.- pero llevo aquí días, ya me cuesta mucho mantenerme en pie... no creo que pueda andar...

-No se preocupe.- declaró Kitsune mientras la subía a sus brazos al estilo nupcial. La mujer, a pesar de su notable sonrojo, se acurrucó más, acercándose al hombre que la había liberado. - agárrese, estaremos ahí en un segundo. Os veo fuera chicos.- y dicho esto, desapareció en un sunshin de viento.

Sakura, a pesar de sentir unos ligeros celos cuando cargó su amado rubio a esa mujer, no pudo evitar también enternecerse. Su héroe ojiazul siempre tenía energías para salvar a alguien más, por eso se enamoró de él. Por eso era el héroe que el mundo necesitaba, porque tenía claras sus prioridades: la vida de los inocentes por encima de todo.

* * *

Shion se aferró al torso de su salvador rubio, el héroe que la había salvado hace unos instantes de morir consumida por el demonio de decenas de cabezas y que ahora la daba una razón para seguir luchando. Había abandonado toda esperanza y asumido que para vencer al demonio que mató a su madre tendría ella que sacrificarse. Incluso había invocado su forma sagrada, manifestando su poder plenamente: sus sellos de pureza, la herencia ancestral de su linaje, se habían extendido por su cuerpo, mientras una gigantesca aureola y unas alas de pura luz la rodearon, creando esa sensación de calor que le indicaba que estaba preparada para desterrar a la entidad con todo su poder, muriendo ella en el proceso. Se había arrepentido de su vida cínica, llena de dolor por su soledad, y despedido mentalmente de sus seres queridos, de los pocos que tenía. Y entre ellos, se había colado con fuerza ese ninja extranjero de ojos azules que conocía desde hace pocos días.

Su primera impresión había sido nefasta: la sacerdotisa se había despertado en plena noche con la visión de la muerte de ese shinobi a manos de moryo, y automáticamente lo había clasificado como otra de esas personas marcadas por el destino, otro pobre desgraciado al que le quedaban las horas contadas. Porque lo había visto, y sus visiones nunca se equivocaban.

Se lo dijo de golpe, con el desinterés que genera el haber hecho estómago para digerir y anunciar esos momentos una y otra vez, para revelar a un pobre infeliz su inevitable muerte, y había contemplado con lástima como el chico rubio, entre estupidez y estupidez como hacerse una armadura tosca para no ser decapitado ( _"tonto, ¡te dije empalado, no decapitado! ¿Es que no me escuchas?_ " Había rugido furiosamente por dentro la sacerdotisa para su propia sorpresa, era raro que alguien la enfadase así de fácil, mientras contemplaba el espectáculo con una fingida pose neutra), había declarado que el no moriría y que no creía en el destino. Naruto Uzumaki se llamaba, y Shion no sabía porque se había esforzado su mente en memorizarlo esta vez, cuando con ningún otro lo había hecho. Porque iba a morir. Porque lo había visto, y sus visiones nunca se equivocaban.

Había aceptado por las presiones del consejo de su país esa absurda misión de escolta, aún sabiendo que estaba todo perdido, sabiendo que ese demonio mataría a cada persona que se interpusiese y conquistaría su país hasta asimilarla junto a su poder y volverse tan fuerte como para conquistar el mundo. Incluso no opuso resistencia cuando su fiel guardaespaldas, que la había acompañado desde su infancia, se ofreció para hacerse pasar por ella con una de las técnicas de esos ninjas y que los agentes de la entidad le matasen a él en lugar de ella durante un atentado. Ya sabía que todos iban a morir, así que no merecía la pena esforzarse. Porque lo había visto, y sus visiones nunca se equivocaban.

Pero ese idiota rubio se empeñaba en demostrarla que había esperanza, y acabó simpatizando con el. Escucho con atención la historia de su infancia, y algo en su frío corazón pareció moverse: había sufrido una infancia similar a la suya en esencia, una infancia marcada por el rechazo y la soledad por portar un poder que nadie entendía y todos temían. Y ese cabezahueca se empeñó en interesarse por ella, hablarla, defenderla. Incluso saltó a salvarla cuando se resbaló de sus brazos en un acantilado, y puso su cuerpo entre ella y el agua que la esperaba al final de la caída para asegurarse de que no sufriese el más mínimo daño. Cuando la sacó del agua llevándola en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho, pudo sentirse segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, notar la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, y ese frío corazón dejó de desangrarse un momento, y envió la sangre suficiente como para sonrojarla por primera vez en su vida. La posó cerca de un árbol y clavó esos preciosos zafiros azules en sus ojos violetas, y prometiéndole que no moriría nadie, que él, Naruto Uzumaki, no faltaba nunca a una promesa. Y entonces decidió luchar, luchar por ese imprudente de pelo rubio. Casi se le para el corazón cuando lo vio morir a la entrada de la guarida, suerte que sólo se tratase de uno de sus clones. Y había decidido emplear su poder por primera vez contra sí mismo y salvar al uzumaki, aunque fuese a costa de morir ella misma. Porque lo había visto, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, sus visiones se iban a equivocar.

Y cual fue su sorpresa cuando, estando ya preparada para morir y pasando por su mente la imagen de ese loco de ojos azules prometiéndola que nadie moriría, una mano apareció para rescatarla de la oscuridad del demonio moryo. Incluso se acordaba de que había pensado _"Naruto, eres un mentiroso terrible_ " con una sonrisa. Pero ese rubio se había empeñado en desafiar al destino. En demostrarla que sólo había una cosa segura en el mundo: que Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumplía con su palabra. Mientras la elevaba de un gran salto para caer sobre el demonio, le oyó preguntarla si quería vivir, y una acongojada shion había contestado tímidamente que si. Entonces el héroe del horrible chandal naranja volvió a preguntarlo más fuerte, y Shion invocó cada ápice de sus fuerzas para gritar que si. Si quería vivir, quería disfrutar de su vida por una vez, envejecer… y sobre todo, encontrar ese amor del que le hablaban los cuentos que le leía su madre cuando era niña. Un amor que ahora tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Sólo recordaba antes de caer inconsciente como ese joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules la abrazó con fuerza contra si, y con un grito se lanzó a destruir al temido Moryo en medio de una potente luz de colores rosa y azul mezclados. Porque ella, aún habiendo visto su final, se había equivocado. Nadie iba a morir ese día.

Despertó al poco tiempo, justo con el amanecer, abrazada al rubio, que descansaba tumbado en una pradera cercana a la guarida del difunto demonio. Se embriagó con ese olor a menta y roble del uzumaki, se dejó inundar por la calidez que despedía su cuerpo, y levantó la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos. A esos zafiros azules que hacían a su corazón latir al compás. Y sus miradas se cruzaron. La joven rubia no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así, mirándole hipnotizada, sin hablar. Recordaba cómo movió su mano hacia el pecho del uzumaki, y de cómo él había movido también la suya hasta que ambas se entrelazaron. Observó sus facciones varoniles bien marcadas, esas marcas de bigotes tan curiosas que ahora no se podía quitar de la cabeza. Esos labios que la atraían cada vez más. Y él parecía pensar lo mismo, porque le descubrió mirando también los suyos. No hacían falta palabras. Se acercaron lentamente, tanto que podían sentir el respirar del otro. Ella cerró los ojos.

Pero entonces se despertó. Otra vez veía interrumpido ese momento: la vez original porque el equipo de rescate había llegado justo a tiempo para romper la magia del momento; y esta vez, como cada noche, por culpa de su enemigo. Ese maldito demonio, kyofu. La aberración buscaba quebrar su mente mostrándola lo que más anhelaba para después quitárselo, intentando así doblegar la voluntad de la sacerdotisa. Pero ella no iba a ceder. No. Había visto su muerte y caída, pero gracias a ese rubio que ahora poseía su corazón sabía que no debía rendirse, que el destino no estaba escrito. Que sus visiones, a veces, se equivocaban.

* * *

Tras la liberación del campamento, y pedir refuerzos a Konoha para trasladar a los prisioneros y prestar asistencia a los rehenes, ambos escuadrones anbu se distribuyeron los turnos de guardia para poder descansar tras un día agotador. Habían liberado un campamento enemigo y acabado con una ejército más que con una banda de maleantes, todo ello sin sufrir bajas gracias al factor sorpresa empleado por Kitsune, y además habían conseguido varias muestras de ese repugnante suero, a un prisionero al que interrogar y además a otro en coma por haberle inyectado esa sustancia Kitsune al inicio de su ataque; en definitiva, el estilo caótico y suicida del uzumaki al final había resultado la mejor opción, salvando cientos de vidas y logrando aportar a Sakura mucho material para investigar. La pelirrosada procedió a catalogar las muestras mientras los anbu montaban guardia, preparándolo todo para el traslado. Y, como buena aprendiz de Tsunade, inteligentemente dividió las muestras y se quedó con uno de los frascos, por si acaso ocurrían "accidentes". Tras acabar su tarea, salió a pasear y despejarse un poco, alejándose de las tiendas que habían montado los anbu cerca del barracón principal, en dirección al bosque. Anduvo tranquila, dándole vueltas a qué podría hacer con esas muestras y como debía de comenzar con su análisis, cuando notó algo moverse en una rama a su izquierda. Lanzó un kunai con fuerza, que fue repelido por su objetivo con dificultad.

-Normalmente el guardia no tiene que preocuparse porque le maten sus propios compañeros...- comentó la familiar voz del uzumaki, ligeramente distorsionada por su máscara.

-Ya, no tendrías de qué preocuparte si hubiese venido otro médico, ¿no?- respondió con acidez la haruno. Todavía recordaba la reunión en la torre hokage, es más, ya sabía quién estaba en esa rama cuando lanzó el kunai, su olor era inconfundible e igual de hipnotizante, incluso tras una batalla. Había que reconocer que la doctora tenía tanta sabiduría y fuerza como carácter, además de una memoria de elefante.

-Sakura chan... te puedo asegurar que no lo dije porque no te valore...

-Pues a mí me lo pareció. Y me dolió mucho que precisamente tú, que siempre me has apoyado, me lo dijeses... no soy una maldita inútil, ¿vale? Aún con un año de parón, sigo siendo discípula de una sannin y miembro del equipo 7. Soy capaz de desempeñar una misión anbu tan bien como tú o sasuke.

-Lo... lo siento Sakura chan...- se excusó el capitán, bajando de la rama del árbol para acercarse a su interlocutora.- he tenido un mal día y me expresé mal... sabes que bajo ningún concepto pensaría eso de ti, es sólo que no quería que vieses algunas cosas, no porque considere que no puedes soportarlo, sino porque se vive mejor sin verlas. Créeme.

-Te... te refieres a lo que le hacían a los rehenes en el campamento ¿no?- Sakura tuvo un ligero temblor al recordar los gritos de esas mujeres, o lo que le iban a hacer a esa niña.

-Exacto. Tienes la suerte de no haber visto en tus misiones esas... cosas. Nuestra vida de ninjas adolescentes fue muy tranquila visto lo visto... algún titiritero loco, un par de psicópatas inmortales... no vimos esta clase de cosas. Es una cosa que le agradezco a kakashi sensei, que nos apartase de esa clase de misiones. Se vivía muy bien pensando que lo peor que podía hacer el ser humano era matar y ya está...

-Ya...- Sakura asintió a la reflexión de su amigo. Tenía razón, habían crecido en la ignorancia, pensando incluso que sus misiones eran como un juego, como cuando intentaron descubrir que había bajo la máscara de su sensei. Fueron tiempos felices, e incluso cuando se torcieron con la marcha del uchiha no llegaron a ver cosas tan terribles como lo que había ocurrido hoy, aunque ambos sospechasen que su amigo pelinegro hubiese cometido barbaridades parecidas durante su entrenamiento con Orochimaru. Y a la ojijade la preocupaba lo que hubiese provocado ver eso en su normalmente optimista y trabajador amigo.- Po...¿Por eso les mataste sin vacilar?

-Si.- contestó con firmeza el uzumaki tras su máscara.- he aprendido que con sólo las palabras no puedes arreglarlo todo. Tuve mucha suerte de que gente como Nagato u Obito fuesen sólo buenas personas que se equivocaron en los medios, y atendiesen a razones en el fondo. Pero... ¿qué haces cuando no atienden a razones? ¿Cuando no son personas engañadas o meros títeres de alguien más, sino que lo hacen por gusto...? En mi primera misión jounin, anko y yo fuimos asignados a una misión de rastreo de un peligroso criminal que había empleado una flauta con un potente genjutsu para secuestrar a varios niños en una aldea del norte del país del fuego. Llegamos al lugar, lo rastreamos y dimos con los niños fácilmente, no dejaban de ser niños andando por un bosque.- Naruto soltó una risa irónica, tensando sus hombros.- Me acuerdo que tenía pensado encontrarme a los niños sanos y salvos y a un hombre que en el fondo hacía lo que hacía por equivocación, y que con un par de discursos entraría en razón. Era un iluso, y por la forma que me miraba anko, creo que ella se olía lo que iba a pasar... lo que encontramos fue a los niños muertos, te ahorraré los detalles y te diré que por los harapos y estado de sus cuerpos sabíamos que no habían muerto de forma suave.- Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca inconscientemente, mientras Naruto apretaba con fuerza su puño.- Perseguimos a ese cerdo por el bosque, hasta que lo atrapamos. Lloraba y suplicaba clemencia, y por un momento pensé en dársela, pero entonces le pregunte por qué. Por qué hizo lo qué hizo. Y él me contestó que porque podía. Simple y llanamente. Todavía recuerdo que le mire a los ojos, intentando procesar lo que acababa de decirme, y sólo vi oscuridad. Ausencia de luz. Incluso sasuke, cuando iba a rematarme con su **chidori** en El Valle del fin, presentaba un ligero brillo, algo que reflejaba el alma. Pero este individuo no, este sólo presentaba oscuridad, y mi modo sabio lo confirmó aún más. Esa gente que mata por gusto, que no tiene alma, huele a podrido para un sannin, como huele Orochimaru. Anko quiso encargarse de él, pero lo hice yo. Le mate ahí mismo con mis propias garras. Fue mi primera muerte...- concluyó, siguiéndole un tenso silencio.

Sakura notó como algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se acercó con cautela y le quitó la máscara al rubio, notando como esos ojos azules también estaban húmedos. E hizo lo que sabía que le consolaría: puso sus labios en contacto con los suyos. Sabía que esta era la única manera que tenía de ayudarle ahora, y de verdad quería ayudarle. La haruno clamaba por dentro, maldiciendo que siempre fuese Naruto el que se encontrase en esas situaciones: huérfano desde su nacimiento, portando un demonio legendario el sólo, combatiendo a una organización internacional de delincuentes en lugar de disfrutar su infancia, teniendo que luchar a muerte contra su mejor amigo, perdiendo a su único referente paterno sin poder despedirse... ella había tenido mucha suerte, no había perdido a ningún ser querido en su infancia, ni tenía que haber visto morir a un amigo en sus brazos como le pasó a su amado ojiazul con neji. Sólo lo había sentido de refilón en El Valle del fin con precisamente Naruto, y no quería volver a repetirlo.

-Na... Naruto, siento haberme portado así contigo...- dijo, volviendo a besarle, mientras Naruto hacia lo propio y la envolvía con esos fuertes brazos.

-No te preocupes, Sakura chan.- contestó el uzumaki tomándola de las manos.- me ha venido bien desahogarme. Y puede que a veces sienta que haga lo que haga todo va a peor, pero también veo a gente como esa mujer y su hija y recupero la fe. Siento que puedo salvar a esa gente, y por eso me hice anbu. Y me alegro de que no estés enfadada conmigo... yo... no quiero perderte.

-Ni... ni yo a ti... Naruto.- contesto una sonrojada pelirrosa.

-Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema, que me gusta más verte sonreír. Dime, ¿cómo va tu plan para salvar al mundo?.- preguntó con una gran sonrisa el uzumaki, arrancando otra de la ojijade.

-Baka... pues ya tengo apalabrada la ayuda de kakashi y de shizune, así que queda lo más duro: leerme todos los tomos de medicina civil que encuentre, corregir lo que este mal, actualizarlos y reunirlos en uno sólo.

-Su... suena difícil. No me gustaría estar en tu piel, se me da fatal leer...

-Eso ya lo sé, tu gran enemigo son los libros.- respondió Sakura sacándole ligeramente la lengua mientras Naruto ponía una fingida mueca de indignación.- y si te parece duro, eso no es lo que me llevará más tiempo. Luego será necesario formar al cuerpo médico civil en el manejo de chakra médico básico para poder atender hemorragias internas con rapidez, si no no conseguiremos nada... costará muchísimo que desarrollen su chakra lo suficiente, tengo asumido que no veré este proyecto completarse...- concluyó la haruno con tristeza.- no me mal interpretes, lo hago por la gente, pero me ilusionaba poder hacerlo durante mi vida y que mi nombre no quedase tan mal cuando se nombra al equipo 7...

-No digas eso Sakura chan, tú has hecho cosas muy importantes ya, venciste a Sasori de la arena, me salvaste la vida, combatiste a kaguya... y ese plan que tienes me parece buenísimo, salvaras muchas vidas… estás a nuestro nivel, sin ti seriamos un montón de peras colgando de ese árbol...

-Baka...- contesto con una ligera sonrisa la haruno. Tenía que admitir que Naruto era muy ingenioso en sus alegorías.- lo sé, pero en un futuro sólo se recordará a Sasuke, el gran principe uchiha y portador del rinnegan; a kakashi, colmillo blanco de Konoha y sexto hokage; y a mi baka favorito, salvador del mundo y futuro hokage. Lo mío empequeñece al lado de lo vuestro...

-Emmm, Sakura chan, sabes que no es cierto lo que dices, pero... -Comentó el rubio con una mano en el mentón.- dices que lo que más tiempo te llevaría sería lo de que los médicos civiles usen chakra médico ¿no? El resto lo podrías hacer en mucho menos tiempo ¿no?

-Esto... si, lo de hacer un compendio de todos los tomos de medicina civil será muy pesado, pero no creo que me tome más de un par de años, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó una intrigada Sakura.

-Es una idea... déjame antes ver si es posible y entonces lo hablamos.- Sakura sonrió, pero no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío. Estaba refrescando.- Sakura chan, debes de tener frío, volvamos al campamento.- ofreció el uzumaki, envolviéndola con su brazo para darla calor. A pesar de ir con una camiseta sin mangas, Naruto irradiaba calor, un calor agradable que dejó a la sonrojada ojijade disfrutando del contacto. Caminaron un poco en silencio, disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta salir del lindero del bosque.

-Naruto... una duda, ¿qué hacías tan lejos de la zona donde patrulláis normalmente?

-Pues... quería evitar pasarme mi turno entero viendo ESO. Sólo espero que estén usando protección, no quiero tener un sobrino tan pronto.- reconoció el pelirrubio señalando a una de las tiendas, concretamente a la de Konohamaru y Hanabi. La tienda se movía de vez en cuando, con algunas risas de ambos. El sonrojo de Sakura subió dos tonos.

-Eee...¿están juntos?- pregunto como pudo Sakura, apartando la mirada del espectáculo de amor adolescente

-Si, al parecer... y ahora aprovechan los descansos para hacerlo como conejos. Que no es que me moleste, pero es un poco incómodo, y no puedo ponerlos en el mismo turno de guardia por si acaso...

-Déjales.- contesto Sakura con una ligera risa.- son jóvenes y se quieren. Pareces un padre sobre protector.

-Ya te digo.- contesto con una risa el uzumaki. Pronto adoptó una pose más sería.- Sa... Sakura chan...tengo una duda, y me está matando, necesito saberlo... ¿qué pasa contigo y Sasuke? Me refiero... ¿estáis juntos?

-Naruto... no te habría besado si estuviese con él. - repuso la haruno, mientras el ojiazul pareció soltar algo de su tensión, incluso dibujó una ligera sonrisa

-Lo sé Sakura... es que me estaba matando por dentro el pensar que a lo mejor puedas sentir algo por él...

-Naruto, entre Sasuke y yo ya no hay nada. No te mentiré, estuvimos juntos este año, como… como novios. Pero me di cuenta de que no le amaba. No te preocupes por eso, por favor...- confesó la pelirrosada, abrazando al ojiazul. Temía decírselo y romper el momento, fastidiarlo todo y que él la dejase de hablar, pero quería ser totalmente sincera. No podía empezar una relación y tener un futuro con él guardando secretos. Observó en tensión la reacción del ojiazul, temerosa de que la rechazase. Pero Naruto sólo volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos, buscando darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba, aunque todavía le notaba ligeramente distante.

-Sakura chan... el agua pasada no mueve molino. No pasa nada...

-No lo parece Naruto...- repuso la ojijade con un tono de preocupación. Sakura tenía clarísimo algo: Naruto no sabía mentir, básicamente porque prácticamente nunca mentía. Sólo había que ver sus ojos esquivos, o sus hombros tensos.

-Sakura chan... No te niego que tendré que digerirlo, pero gracias por decirme la verdad... en serio, sólo necesitaré un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Te prometo que no es nada, que vamos a estar bien.

Naruto la volvió a abrazar y la acompaño a su tienda, dónde se despidió de la peligrosa con otro beso. Sakura se metió en su saco de dormir, dispuesta a descansar, pero no hubo manera de que la llamase el sueño. Su conversación con Naruto daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Quizás debió de haber ocultado esa relación con el pelinegro, Sakura sabía que en el único ámbito donde Naruto mostraba inseguridad era en lo referente a ella y Sasuke. Pero sabía que no debía ocultar nada, su amado ojiazul tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, y si le hubiese mentido sería peor... No, había hecho lo correcto. Y esperaba que Naruto no la odiase por haber estado con Sasuke. No podría soportarlo si pasase eso...

Pero el uzumaki no pensaba en eso precisamente, en el fondo el que sus amigos hubiesen salido juntos no le preocupaba en demasía, al fin y al cabo, él había estado también con otras mujeres. Sakura era el amor de su vida, estaba por encima de esas cosas y de esos juicios de moral. En la soledad de su guardia, mirando las estrellas desde la rama de un árbol, el uzumaki sólo rumiaba una cosa en su mente... " _Ella se merecía algo especial para su primera relación... y estoy convencido de que no fue así_..."

* * *

 **Y corten. El capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, y creo que luchará por seguir siéndolo hasta el 19 mínimo.**

 **sobre la primera parte, no malinterpreteis a Kiba, no hace con mala fe lo de nombrarle a Sasuke y Sakura a nuestro protagonista. Me fijé a lo largo de la serie que Kiba siempre es un poco... bocazas, y hoy se ha visto. Y como veis, sufre mal de amores, así que añadidle celos a la ecuación. Pobre Akamaru, lo que tiene que ver...**

 **Y a ver si os creíais que todo iba a ser besos mágicos en ferias, no no. Para empezar, algún día iba a tener que encontrarse Naruto con Sasuke tras comenzar su relación con Sakura. Ya es mala leche que fuese justo ahora no? (MUAHAHAHAAAA). Y me apetecía también mostrar una discusión de estos dos tortolitos: cada cual más obstinado, y la pelirrosada sin achantarse jamás. Es otro aspecto que me gusta de ellos: hasta sus discusiones son fluidas, como una auténtica pareja.**

 **sobre la pelea, algunos me diréis que Naruto está excesivamente poderoso en ella. Yo os recuerdo que estamos hablando de un ninja que reforzó el sólo TODOS los frentes de guerra con cientos de clones, y todavía no había encontrado esa forma de acumular el poder natural que se le ocurrió a Sakura antes. Siempre me pregunté por que Naruto no desarrollaba mejor su kage bunshin y los coordinaba como un ejército. Si actuando como una turba de rubios gritones son letales, imaginaos si se coordinan y se reparten los roles... a ver si os creéis que Naruto sufrió lo del omake "el ataque de los clones" gratuitamente. Y en cuanto a la guadaña, es de mi cosecha. Espero que os gusten sus poderes y su apariencia. Quería reflejar un Naruto sádico, completamente diferente al que soléis ver, un auténtico contraste. Se explicará porque se pone así, pero ya podéis haceros una idea por lo de "mi guadaña me ha dicho...". Imaginaros ver los peores crímenes de vuestros enemigos, no os enfadaríais?**

 **Vuelve Shion! En un principio esa parte iba a ser un oneshot, pero vi que encajaba aquí y quería recordaros que nuestra amada sacerdotisa sigue luchando contra ese demonio (tened en cuenta que este segundo arco ocurre en apenas una semana, ella perdió en su lucha directa contra el demonio, si, pero eso no significa que se rinda). Me gustaría tb publicarlo como oneshot, pero no sé si incumpliría las reglas de la página...**

 **y no podíamos concluir sin más NaruSaku, concretamente explicando porque tenemos a Naruto tan gruñon. Me encajaba en la forma de ser del rubio que intentase evitar a su amada pelirrosada el mal trago de ver cosas como esas en directo. Porque aquí no somos del estilo kishimoto (ser ninja es sólo salvar princesas, convencer a los malos de hacerse buenos y perseguir a tora por la aldea), el trabajo de anbu y de jounin tiene su lado oscuro, y esa parte es vital para entender a nuestro protagonista y su evolución. Se llama "madurar y desengañarse". Tb meto un poco de las inquietudes profesionales de Sakura, empezamos a combatir ese síndrome de inferioridad que tiene. Y ahora queda el como asumirá lo de Sakura y Sasuke, porque una cosa es imaginártelo y otra saberlo. Pero tengo claro que mejor decir la verdad si te preguntan, sobre todo si se te puede descubrir fácil.**

 **espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos el jueves con más Kitsune no Kibo!**


	16. ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Naruto?

Cap15: ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Naruto?

 **Buenas! Aquí un nuevo cap de esta historia. Hoy vienen CURVAS, y muchas además. No os digo mucho más, prefiero que lo veáis vosotros.**

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: el lunes no habrá capítulo, estaré en casa de mis abuelos celebrando la navidad (y lo mismo ocurrirá en año nuevo). Para no dejaros en ascuas mucho tiempo, Adelantare los del jueves al miércoles, así esperáis un día menos. Espero que me disculpéis, y que tengáis unas felices fiestas!**

 **Gera118:** es poderoso, pero como verás hoy, no invencible. Intenta responder a la pregunta del capítulo antes de leerlo, a ver si aciertas :P hoy llega un momento clave para lo que llevas esperando desde hace mucho, disfrútalo (o no, ahora que lo pienso XD)

 **Aldevar** : Hola nuevo lector! Me alegra que te guste mi estilo y espero ese review más extenso, no os imagináis las ideas que me dais cuando comentáis muchas veces. Sobre orochi, lo quiero enfocar como en shippuden, más un malo sin la más mínima moral que sólo quiere experimentar con inocentes sin que le molesten que como un megalómano que quiere conquistar países. Y sobre Sanada... es un malo diferente. Para analizar toda su obra, tienes que leer la novela entera, porque es, sin duda, un jugador a MUY largo plazo.

Y sobre tu conflicto, coméntame sin miedo (incluso por MP si quieres), siempre se puede hablar, y quizás me des ideas. Un saludo, espero volver a verte por aquí!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Sasuke descansaba en el interior de la fría celda, tumbado en una camilla que habían dispuesto para que pudiese dormir, aunque con la humedad del ambiente y ese molesto picor del brazo era difícil. Ya habían pasado días desde su detención, días marcados por la soledad, un escaso ejercicio físico, ya que todavía se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, y mucha tensión mental. Le preocupaba lo que pudiese venir a partir de ahora, no lo negaba: a pesar de haberse arrepentido, sus crímenes eran terribles, había intentado asesinar a cinco kages, masacrado inocentes por mero entrenamiento, torturado, disfrutado con el dolor ajeno... y otras tantas cosas aún peores que había realizado durante su entrenamiento con la serpiente. Se había entregado a su lado oscuro, a su yo más vengativo y falto de moral, y por el camino había hecho daño de verdad a personas que apreciaba: había atravesado el pecho de Karin con su raiton y luego ordenado su muerte, había intentado hacer lo propio con Sakura y luego degollarla, había provocado la muerte de su hermano Itachi, y lo que era aún peor, había intentado asesinar al único amigo de verdad que tenía. Sabía que no se merecía el perdón, pero tenía miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía que sus acciones podían tener consecuencias, unas consecuencias terribles, y no quería morir como un asesino y un traidor. No quería que la obra de su hermano o de su madre fuese olvidada y se recordase al último uchiha como un traidor asesino. La puerta de la celda se abrió, atrayendo su atención. No pudo distinguir bien quién entraba debido a los sellos supresores de chakra que le habían puesto, y que le impedían usar su doujutsu ocular, pero esa voz era inconfundible.

-Estás hecho una mierda, teme...- Sasuke al fin pudo fijar su vista y distinguir a su mejor amigo en la celda.

No le faltaba razón en lo que decía: el uchiha estaba vestido con harapos, dejando al descubierto sus numerosas heridas. Su higiene personal en esa celda brillaba por su ausencia, un preso de clase S no disfrutaba de lujos durante su cautiverio, y la compañía de ratas y demás alimañas no le hacia ningún bien. Pero el uzumaki no estaba tampoco para hablar: puede que sus ropas limpias pudiesen engañar a alguien, pero no a su mejor amigo, que notaba unas grandes ojeras en esos ojos azules normalmente llenos de vida, una piel menos tostada de lo habitual, y una pose que delataba dolor en algunas partes del cuerpo. En definitiva, ambos estaban pagando su pequeña "discusión de pareja" en El Valle del fin.

-Ni que tú estuvieses mejor, dobe...- contestó con orgullo el pelinegro.

-Ya, esperaba que con la falta de luz no te dieses cuenta. Te he traído algo de comida, y mudas limpias.- expuso amablemente el uzumaki mientras le ofrecía unos pantalones y camiseta y un cuenco humeante de, como no, ramen. El uchiha aceptó los obsequios con su pose arrogante de siempre, pose que se vino abajo en cuanto comenzó a comer el ramen. Estaba delicioso, ya le gustaba antes aunque no lo reconociese, pero después de haber estado comiendo esas repugnantes raciones que le daban, lo estaba aún más. A mitad de plato se percató de que el uzumaki le miraba con una suave sonrisa, así que decidió ir al grano.

-¿es mi derecho a una última cena no?-preguntó con ironía

-No digas eso, sólo quería ver cómo estabas, no te imaginas lo que me ha costado convencer a los guardias... ¿qué tal estás?

-Pues ya ves, estoy aquí esperando que los cinco se decidan entre decapitación o ahorcamiento... En el fondo no sé cómo sentirme...- comentó el uchiha, dejando de lado su habitual frialdad. Nada como estar cerca de tu muerte para al fin sincerarte.- por un lado me lo merezco, pero por otro...

-Por otro tienes miedo, ¿no?

-Nunca he dicho eso...- respondió con soberbia el ojinegro, pero una mirada de su amigo le bastó para dejar de mentir.- pero sí, lo tengo. Me avergüenza ver cómo dejaré el nombre de los uchiha... mi hermano, mi madre... no se merecen ser recordados como miembros de una familia de dementes homicidas, como el clan kaguya por ejemplo... aunque con mi muerte al menos no sufriréis más...

-Sasuke, sólo te lo repetiré una vez más, tengo un plan para este mundo y te necesito en él, así que sólo confía en mí, no te matarán.

-Que consuelo, me pasaré toda la vida sellado o encerrado en una celda con las ratas... que sé que me lo merezco, pero no deja de joderme...- comentó el uchiha mirando al suelo.

-Tampoco serás sellado, serás libre, tú déjamelo a mí. Sólo venía a ver qué tal estabas y darte algo de ropa para cuando tengas la vista ante la alianza, los guardias te traerán algo de agua para que puedas lavarte.

-¿qué estás tramando, uzuratoncachi?

-Nada, tu tranquilo, sólo confía en mí.- le expuso el pelirrubio a su amigo, poniendo su mano izquierda en su hombro.- Serás libre dentro de unos días, te lo prometo. Y bueno, yo me tengo que ir, que Sakura chan me espera para la rehab... arrrghhh...

El uzumaki de pronto se llevó la mano al hombro derecho, mientras su frente sudaba a borbotones y apretaba la mandíbula con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sasuke rápidamente tiró su cuenco y acudió en auxilio de su amigo, que estaba claramente sufriendo. Y, con un rápido examen, supo la razón: su herida abierta en el hombro. Esa herida que le hizo con su **chidori** cargado de elemento yin. El **chidori** , por si sólo, era una técnica muy dañina para el cuerpo humano, al causar daño en área al sistema nervioso además de heridas punzantes. Pero sasuke, en su locura, lo había mezclado con otro elemento, el elemento yin, un elemento incompatible con la vida, que envenenaba el cuerpo de su enemigo, dificultaba la recuperación y además aumentaba la sensación de dolor al máximo, sin contar sus efectos sobre la mente de la víctima (alucinaciones, paranoia, delirios, terrores nocturnos...). La rehabilitación de su amigo no sólo sería exigente al máximo en materia física, también requeriría asistencia psicológica. Sasuke sostuvo a su amigo mientras se recriminaba mentalmente lo que había hecho. Merecía la muerte. Merecía el peor final.

-sí que la mereces, teme...- pronunció con una tétrica voz el rubio.- tu madre y hermano te odiarían si pudiesen verte...- acusó, para clavar sus ojos rojos como la sangre en el uchiha, unos ojos que no veía desde que combatió en El Valle del fin, y que le helaron la sangre cuando su portador le avisó de las consecuencias que tendría que Naruto muriese.

-Na...¿Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke, confundido y asustado a partes iguales. El paisaje había cambiado, ahora se encontraban de nuevo en El Valle del fin, sólo que volvían a tener doce años. Sasuke agarraba de la pechera a Naruto, mientras preparaba un chidori en su mano izquierda.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke?- preguntó un herido uzumaki, mientras la sangre se le escurría por la boca.

-" _No, maldita sea, tengo que parar_ ". porque eres una molestia. " _NO. Yo no quiero decir eso_." Muere.- concluyó el pelinegro, para acto seguido clavar el **chidori** en lo profundo del corazón de su amigo. Sasuke gritó de rabia al verlo, y gritó aún más al ver lo que había detrás del rubio: Sakura degollada, Karin con el pecho abierto, Konoha en llamas... Él no quería eso, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para cerrar los ojos, pero no podía.

-¿Por que me haces esto, Sasuke?.- preguntó Naruto, sólo que está vez no era él. Era Itachi, con la sangre escurriéndose a borbotones por su boca.

Sasuke gritó con fuerza en su cama, despertándose de ese mal sueño. Otro más, era su sueño más recurrente desde hacía años, ya estaba acostumbrándose a despertarse así. Esa pesadilla era siempre igual: comenzaba con esa conversación que tuvo con su amigo y acababa tornándose en una serie de acusaciones y escenas donde Naruto moría en sus manos. Y si no era Naruto era Sakura rogándole abandonar su venganza para luego ser degollada. O karin, suplicándole que la salvase de Danzo para ser atravesada con el **chidori** del uchiha. O itachi. Se acordaba de que esa conversación concreta había finalizado con el uzumaki recobrándose de ese ataque de dolor a duras penas y, para su sorpresa, pasados dos días había sido liberado sin más pena que el destierro de kumo y del país del hierro, muchísimo más de lo que se esperaba. Otra vez su amigo volvía a salvarle, y ya iban muchas veces, aumentando su sentimiento de culpabilidad y dolor. En cierta manera le ayudaba a ocultarlo el vivir en total soledad, ya fuese en algún claro de bosque o en el solitario complejo uchiha, donde dormía ahora hasta poder interrogar a los prisioneros de la operación reciente contra los hijos del dios árbol y recibir los resultados del análisis del suero incautado. Aunque muchas veces se encontraba deseando algo de contacto humano, volver a tomarse algo con sus amigos en el Ichiraku, o entrenar con el dobe.

Se despertó lentamente, puesto que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciese, y procedió a asearse y desayunar algo ligero. Se volvió a sorprender intentando coger algo con su amputada mano izquierda, maldiciendo su estupidez. Demonios, a veces incluso le picaba esa mano. Sakura le había aclarado que era algo normal, se llamaba "síndrome del miembro fantasma" y tenía un marcado origen psicológico, y le había asegurado que con el tiempo se le pasaría. Pero Sasuke no veía mejoras. Se vistió como pudo con su sobria ropa de color negro y gris oscuro y salió con los primeros rayos de sol en dirección a su destino: el complejo uzumaki. Sasuke tenía pensado reunirse con su amigo para hablar de lo que pasó hace un par de días en la misión contra los hijos del dios árbol. No quería recriminarle nada, pero viendo la frialdad con la que mató a casi tres centenares de personas estaba preocupado. Por un momento se vio a sí mismo durante uno de los entrenamientos de orochimaru, entregado a ese frenesí de batalla, sin importarle lo que se le cruzase, y quería asegurarse de que su amigo estuviese bien. Llego al complejo uzumaki y entró sin hacer ruido desde el tejado, rumbo al dojo donde sabía que estaría entrenando el ojiazul. Sólo había una persona que le ganaba en esfuerzo, y ese era Naruto. Y, cómo no, se le encontró entrenando, concretamente taijutsu y kenjutsu con sus clones. Naruto, con una katana en su mano derecha, sus cadenas de diamantina desplegadas y su clásico pantalón de chandal naranja y negro, se encontraba en medio de una veintena de clones, todos ellos armados con katana. Un entrenamiento perfecto: no hay mejor rival para entrenar que uno mismo, así puedes ver tus debilidades y explotar tus virtudes aún más. Los clones se lanzaron a la carga mientras unas garras de viento se formaban en la mano izquierda del original al grito de **fuuton: kaze no tsume** , y entonces comenzó la masacre. Sasuke estaba de verdad impresionado con los avances de su amigo, había combinado todas sus fortalezas en un estilo propio de taijutsu que rivalizaba con el de genios como rock lee: mientras usaba su katana a una mano para lanzar katas al estilo tradicional y cercenar extremidades o provocar tajos dolorosos en sus enemigos, su otra mano rebanaba cuellos y agarraba a sus víctimas más cercanas con un estilo similar al que empleaba cuando le envolvía el manto de chakra rojo, incluso extendiéndose ligeramente si era necesario, todo mientras sus cadenas defendían a su portador de una forma perfecta. Parecían tener vida propia, lo cual dificultaba aún más la defensa contra ellas, como pudo observar cuando un infortunado clon, creyendo haber encontrado un hueco entre ellas, lanzó una estocada a la espalda del rubio. El resultado, una cadena agarrando a su víctima de uno de sus pies, elevándolo por el aire y disolviéndolo de un potente golpe en el suelo. Cuando hubo acabado con todos sus clones, el rubio clavó su katana en el suelo y exclamó al aire.

-Puedes salir teme, sé que estás ahí...

-Algún día me tendrás que contar cómo lo haces para detectarme, he suprimido mi chakra perfectamente, de eso estoy seguro.- declaró el uchiha mientras descendía del tejado al dojo, quedando frente a su amigo, no pudo evitar poner una pose neutra muy reveladora cuando vio la gigantesca cicatriz del pecho de su amigo. La que él le había causado.

-Sasuke, entre lo de espiarme desde las sombras y quedarte mirando el pecho voy a acabar pensando mal...- contestó el rubio con sorna. Sabía porqué se le había quedado mirando así, otra vez le atacaba la culpabilidad, y Naruto no le iba a permitir auto flagelarse sin reírse un poco, a ver si así lo superaba de una puta vez...

-Hmpf.- repuso el pelinegro con superioridad, no queriendo entrar al trapo, aunque tenía que apuntarle un tanto al uzumaki, ese cabezahueca si que sabía dónde atacar para provocar un insulto del normalmente frío uchiha.

-Anda, no te enfades, que era una broma. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Pasaba por aquí, y pensé en ver si te dabas a ti mismo una paliza. Ya veo que sí, y veinte veces... - bromeó el uchiha con soberbia, buscando devolver la broma de hace unos segundos.

-pues no me has visto cuando les pongo un henge con tu cara, teme...- rivalizó el uzumaki, antes de romper a reír, incluso Sasuke acompañó esa genialidad con una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

-Venía de paso a hablar contigo de la última misión

-Ya, sobre eso, siento no haber obedecido tus órdenes, pero consideré que era la mejor opción. Tenían la guardia baja y estaban la mayoría ebrios, era fácil atacarles y salvar a los civiles.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no era por eso, al final tú tuviste razón. Es sobre todo por las bajas que causaste, no me esperaba verte tan... desatado, tú, que eras de los de dialogar antes que quitar una vida...

-Ya ves, se me olvidó el megáfono en casa, así que tenía difícil comunicarme con los quinientos a la vez y que me escuchasen.- comentó con ironía el uzumaki.

-Naruto, fuera de bromas, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de algo? Sé que matar a veces es necesario, pero a lo mejor te excediste un poco, sobre todo al final.- dijo seriamente el uchiha, intentando ir al grano.

-Sasuke, soy anbu. Matar es parte de mi trabajo, y todos los que estaban en ese campamento eran bestias y no hombres, te recuerdo que soy sannin y puedo detectarlo. Y desde que soy chuunin tengo edad para beber, follar y matar sin problemas, así que no se a qué viene esto...- justo cuando Sasuke iba a responder, ambos se vieron interrumpidos

-Nii chan, ¿quieres que te haga un zumo para desay...- preguntó una adormilada Karin, para pararse en seco al ver al uchiha. Sasuke, aunque por fuera mantuviese su pose estoica, por dentro estaba impresionado: ante él se encontraba su antigua compañera de taka, una bella mujer de pelo rojo y piel algo tostada vestida con un diminuto pantalón de pijama y un ligero top que resaltaba su fina figura, todo acompañado de esos ojos marrones rojizos y esas gafas que siempre le habían parecido atractivas. El tiempo la había tratado excelentemente: sus pechos habían crecido, y conservaba esa figura estilizada que ya mostraba cuando la conoció en la guarida de Orochimaru. Sin contar esas largas piernas, el mayor atractivo para el Uchiha. Se habría quedado más admirándola, escondido en esa mueca de desinterés, si no hubiese hilado rápido esa forma de vestir, el lugar donde se encontraba y esa mueca de culpabilidad que intentó ocultar la fémina.- ¿Sasuke kun?

-Karin.- saludo de manera distante el uchiha, mientras su amigo rubio miraba con una ceja arqueada al pelinegro.- Bueno dobe, ya seguiremos hablando, que ahora tengo cosas que hacer.- se despidió bruscamente el uchiha,

-Teme, si quieres seguir hablando, está noche es la fiesta de enlace de nuestro sensei Iruka en su casa. Pásate, estaremos karin y yo.

-Hmpf.- concedió secamente Sasuke, desapareciendo en un sunshin. Naruto esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se dirigió a su prima

-Tranquila imouto, me quedaré arreglando el jardín toda la mañana, tú ve a desayunar que se te enfría.- declaró en voz un tanto alta el pelirrubio, mientras su extrañada prima volvía al interior del recinto.- " _Está tan enfadado que se le ha olvidado que puedo percibir su chakra y emociones aunque intente suprimirlo_..." - pensó el uzumaki mientras notaba como ese chakra tan característico aparecía dentro del recinto, cerca de la cocina .

 **-Ya te dije yo que en ese clan son más tontos que las piedras, seguro que es por la endogamia**...- aportó kurama desde su jaula

- _¿tú no estabas enfadado_?- preguntó con una ligera risa el uzumaki por la ocurrencia de su amigo Kitsune.

- **sí, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de reírme de un uchiha**...- se excusó el zorro legendario, aunque ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse y reírse a carcajadas.

Mientras el pelirrubio fingía que atendía el jardín, una todavía impactada karin se dirigía a la cocina , asimilando lo que acababa de ver. Sasuke kun. No le había visto desde el fin de la guerra, y sus sentimientos eran contradictorios: Por un lado se sentía todavía furiosa con él tras lo que pasó con Danzo, tras intentar matarla con un rayo y luego ordenar a Sakura rematarla; pero cuando le veía algo dentro de ella se ablandaba, como si necesitase verle. No sabía como sentirse. Y su primo además había actuado muy raro, por primera vez se enteraba de la existencia de esa fiesta. Si fuese por ella rechazaría la invitación, no sabía que pintaba allí, pero la posibilidad de que fuese el pelinegro la hacía dudar… De pronto, una mano llamó su atención desde su espalda.

-Karin.- saludó seriamente el uchiha.

-Sasuke k... Sasuke, me has asustado, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó una ligeramente alterada uzumaki. Le tenía muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración incluso.

-¿qué te traes con Naruto?- inquirió el pelinegro, con un tono frío que contrastaba con lo ansioso de la pregunta.

-¿Que qué me traigo con...? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Digo que si estáis juntos. Sólo hay una cama deshecha en toda la mansión, es evidente que dormís juntos.- expuso con un tono menos frío él ojinegro, revelando su interés.

-Sasuke, lo que haga con Naruto es cosa mía. Además, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó una confundida Karin.- entras en nuestra casa de improviso, apareces aquí, me preguntas eso, investigas la casa con tu rinnegan... es raro

-Nada. Ya nos veremos. Adiós- concluyó el uchiha, volviendo a dispersarse en un sunshin, dejando a karin preguntándose qué demonios había pasado y porqué estaba el normalmente inexpresivo Sasuke así.

Mientras, un claramente enfadado pelinegro saltaba de tejado en tejado rumbo a su hogar, pensando en lo que acababa de ver mientras notaba una sensación extraña, una que jamás había sentido, como si algo se hubiese colado en su cabeza y se negase a salir. " _¿Naruto y Karin juntos? ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto? ¿Y por qué cojones pienso tanto en ella y su vida sentimental si me da igual_?"

* * *

Sakura estuvo trabajando todo el día en el hospital tras llegar a primera hora de la misión, encerrada en los laboratorios con las muestras encontradas y el sectario al que había inyectado Naruto el suero, realizando prueba tras prueba para averiguar la composición, eficacia y origen de esa misteriosa sustancia. De momento había podido averiguar poco, pero sus implicaciones eran impresionantes: el suero del dios árbol era una variedad refinada de la savia del árbol del tsukuyomi, un potente anestésico con una eficacia mil por ciento mayor que la de los anestésicos actuales. Una simple gota bastaría para provocar un coma de semanas. A eso había que añadirle su efecto sobre el chakra del receptor: la savia del dios árbol tenía un efecto similar al de una aspirina al contacto con el agua, disolviéndose en el sistema de chakra y multiplicando las reservas de chakra del paciente. Y todavía no había averiguado sus implicaciones a largo plazo, que podrían ser espectaculares, por lo pronto su experiencia médica le decía que podría tener efectos tanto productores como drenadores de chakra, aunque no sabía el cómo, era como si esa sustancia se adaptase y evitase dar información o mostrar debilidades, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que sólo era un veneno. Por lo pronto, había dedicado todo el día actual en descubrir una forma de combatirlo, una especie de remiendo de antídoto que bloqueaba algunos de los elementos de ese veneno, aunque todavía no lo eliminaba, muy útil para tener medidas de contingencia, al menos hasta que consiguiesen destilar un antídoto y descifrar los secretos del suero original. Habría seguido trabajando el resto del día, lo cierto era que cuando encontraba un reto de esa magnitud siempre se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, pero hoy precisamente tenía una cita importante: la esperada fiesta de enlace entre iruka y shizune. A ella no le volvían loca esa clase de eventos, la gustaba más leer un buen libro o una cena tranquila en un restaurante, pero no le podía decir que no a su hermana mayor académica. Además, era muy probable que fuese ese cabezahueca rubio que llevaba sin dar señales de vida desde su confesión en el campamento. Su parte racional le decía que era lógico que estuviese algo dolido, y que Naruto era lo suficientemente maduro como para superarlo, sólo había que darle tiempo. Pero su otra versión, su lado más pasional (y por tanto celoso), deseaba enviar volando al rubio de un puñetazo de vuelta a Uzu... vale que ella no había sido una santa pero Naruto tampoco estaba para hablar, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de admiradoras que tenía. Y más le valía no encontrarle rodeado de admiradoras, aunque ya el simple hecho de que viviese con su prometida y que tuviese a otra esperando para ello le hacía hervir la sangre…

A pesar de su enfado, se puso su mejor vestido, uno de color salmón entallado con algo de escote y que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, sabedora de que cuando su rubio lo viese se quedaría sin aliento, se maquilló ligeramente los ojos y los pómulos y marchó rumbo al convite, que se celebraba en la casa que compartían los prometidos, un elegante duplex algo apartado del centro con un bonito jardín, ideal para formar una familia. Nada más llegar se encontró, además de con la feliz pareja, con varios de sus amigos entre algunos invitados de mayor edad que no reconocía: puso discernir a chouji tomando al asalto el catering, a temari abroncando a shikamaru por insinuar que ya era tarde y que podían pensar en volver a casa, y a Ino charlando con Sai claramente avergonzada. Oliendo la sangre se acercó a estos últimos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si fuese un tiburón, para empezar a reírse al escuchar como Sai estaba empeñado en que Ino capturase el ramo en la boda para poder proponerle matrimonio y que la rubia no tuviese más remedio que aceptar, ya que era una costumbre muy extendida y no podía incumplirse, como decía su libro "Como cazar a la mujer de tus sueños". Pronto se unieron a la fiesta más invitados, creándose un ambiente festivo que absorbió a la pelirrosada. O quizás fuesen el par de copas que se tomó por culpa de su impaciencia de la que esperaba a que apareciese su objeto de deseo. Se encontraba bailando con Ino cuando su amiga frenó en seco, mirando con asombro a la entrada de la casa.

-Frentona... creo que debo de estar alucinando...- confesó la rubia, dándose la vuelta Sakura con intriga. Al fondo de la casa, entrando por la puerta, se encontraba un atractivo joven, con una camiseta azul marino con el símbolo uchiha a la espalda y unos vaqueros oscuros, en consonancia con su pelo negro y palidez habitual.- Sasuke uchiha... en una fiesta...

Sakura también se hallaba asombrada por el comportamiento de su amigo: normalmente Sasuke optaba por eludir estos eventos, era enemigo de las reuniones sociales, pero ahí estaba, incluso vestido de manera casual y no con su ropa holgada de entrenamiento, testigo de su forma de ser austera. Vale que seguía teniendo un grave problema para ponerse algo que no fuese azul marino muy oscuro, negro o gris, pero la ojijade tenía que admitir que estaba guapísimo. Ambas amigas se aproximaron al uchiha, que las miró incómodo, sabiendo la que se le venía encima.

-Sasuke kun, que guapo te has puesto, ¿no será por mi?- preguntó coquetamente la yamanaka.- porque lamento decirte que mi novio también se ha puesto muy guapo...

-Bien por él.- respondió con bordería el uchiha, arrancando una risa de la ojiazul.

-No, ahora en serio Sasuke.- intervino la haruno, a la cual las copas habían despertado su lado cotilla.- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Me invitó el dobe y me aburría en casa.- proclamó el uchiha, no soltando prenda.

-Uuuuuy, esa excusa es peor que las de la frente gigante cuando busca a Naruto, ¡tú quieres verte con alguien!

Mientras las dos amigas renovaban el asalto y Sasuke salía del paso como podía, un ligeramente nervioso uzumaki llegaba a la fiesta, vestido con un elegante pantalón de traje azul marino y camisa blanca que combinaba perfecto con su pelo. Se había esmerado en peinarse bien, puesto que hoy se había decidido por confesarle toda la verdad a la pelirrosada. Le había dado vueltas durante dos días, analizando los pros y los contras, y había decidido que, si ella era sincera con él, él lo sería con ella. Se acabaron las medias tintas, la invitaría a pasear bajo la luz de la luna y se lo diría todo. Le acompañaba una de sus dos prometidas, karin, que llevaba un vestido entallado morado con escote que le había regalado su primo hacia tiempo. Puede que pareciese una mala idea ir a declararte a la chica de tus sueños acompañado de tu prometida, pero Naruto la necesitaba para aclarar las cosas si Sakura tenía uno de sus "días difíciles". Naruto confiaba en que lo entendiese sin ella, o en que como mucho se llevase un buen coscorrón, pero nunca se sabe. Además, también la llevaba para confirmar una sospecha y ganarle una apuesta a cierto zorro legendario sobre los gustos de su amigo uchiha, uno apostando al color rojo con lentes y el otro apostando a que el uchiha no tenía pene. Le hubiese gustado llevar también Hinata y así sacarla del tétrico complejo hyuuga y que se divirtiese un poco, pero hiashi era bastante "estricto" con los horarios de sus hijas, que es la forma educada de decir que no quería que su hija fuese a un lugar fuera de su control. Entraron en el hogar del futuro matrimonio como buenos uzumaki: llegando tarde, así que ya estaban la mayoría de los invitados, algunos incluso ligeramente ebrios. Pudo distinguir a shikamaru empleando sus mejores técnicas ninja para escabullirse para fumar mientras temari hablaba con lee y tenten; al hokage, que había sacado un hueco en su apretada agenda, ignorando un reto de flexiones de su gran rival Maito gai (Naruto se preguntaba cómo tenía pensado hacerlo desde una silla de ruedas, pero bueno...); y, entre toda la gente, pudo observar esa melena rosada. Por un momento necesito recordar cómo respirar debido a ese vestido que llevaba y lo absolutamente genial que le quedaba, tenía que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar acercarse y acariciar cada una de esas curvas. Y además, el maquillaje que se había puesto destacaba el rasgo de Sakura preferido del uzumaki: esos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas. " **Mocoso, como no te controles la vas a acabar "marcando" aquí mismo al más puro estilo Kitsune** " le advirtió el zorro. Habría admirado más a ese monumento de mujer con la que quería envejecer, pero el uzumaki observó quién la acompañaba: Sasuke uchiha. El amigo del pelirrubio, como se imaginó el uzumaki cuando le dejó caer quién iría a la fiesta, se había presentado en un evento social por primera vez en su vida, lo que le indicaba al ojiazul que seguramente ganaría su apuesta con el zorro (o tendría que aclararle a su amigo que a él sólo le gustaban las faldas y que sólo veía al uchiha como amigo), pero Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en lo animados que estaban sus amigos del equipo gennin mientras hablaban. Normalmente eso le alegraría, pero recordó la revelación que le había hecho la pelirrosada hace unos días y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco agresivo. Sin embargo, había dedicado estos días a aclarar sus ideas y evitar que un arranque de celos lo estropease todo, había decidido que el agua pasada no mueve molino y lo iba a aplicar a rajatabla. Se fijó en que su prima también contemplaba a la pareja, en concreto al uchiha, con un sonrojo bastante notorio, y sonrió internamente. Esa parte del plan iba perfectamente.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para fijarse en el resto de asistentes y así apartar de su imaginación la imagen de la ojijade diciéndole al uchiha que le quería y que se fugasen juntos, y entonces vio algo que le interesaba sobremanera. Charlando con iruka se encontraba un elegante yamato acompañado de una bellísima joven de pelo castaño vestida con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que a Naruto le resultaba inconfundible: era ayame, la hija del dueño del restaurante favorito del rubio, una chica a la que Naruto había querido como a una hermana mayor toda su vida. Y estaban agarrados de la mano. Al fin su exhaustiva investigación sobre la pareja secreta de ayame daba algún fruto, aunque fuese por casualidad. Naruto ya suponía que su hermana mayor oficiosa quedaba con alguien especial, pero no había descubierto de quién se trataba hasta ahora. Había investigado entre los amigos de la joven, incluso perseguido a alguno disfrazado de un "civil normal" con su gabardina y sus gafas de sol (aunque hacerlo en pleno verano no fue una buena idea, como le advirtió un avergonzado Kurama), y sospechado de todos (de gai lee, que seguro que la había embaucado hablándola de la fuerza de la juventud; de chouji, que siempre había reconocido su debilidad por las mujeres con buen sazón en la cocina ; e incluso del hokage, que una vez alabó lo bien que cocinaba el ramen, eso particularmente fue muy sospechoso y provocó que un hastiado hokage fuese vigilado por un clon del rubio las 24 horas, incluso a pesar del riesgo de ser condenado a muerte por espiar al hokage...). Quizás se habría ahorrado semanas de investigación (además de dinero y algún que otro golpe de mujeres que le tomaron por un pervertido) si hubiese mirado en el propio restaurante, donde la joven conocía más gente... definitivamente, la próxima le pediría ayuda a shikamaru para sus planes de vigilancia... Se acercó a la pareja con los ojos entrecerrados, seguido de una sonriente karin, que sabía lo que pasaba (no en vano había presenciado la "reunión táctica" de Naruto con sus clones para planear una emboscada al citado novio misterioso, que había acabado en una batalla campal cuando hubo que repartirse los turnos de vigilancia en el restaurante. Todos querían ese turno... a perpetuidad) y no quería perdérselo.

-Así que eras tú quien salía con Ayame eh...- acusó el rubio a su antiguo capitán. No es que le desagradase la pareja, sabía que Yamato era un buen hombre, pero antes debía de pasar el filtro uzumaki.

-¡Naruto kun! Que guapo vienes, me alegro de verte.- comentó la joven castaña con una gran sonrisa. Se la notaba feliz, y eso le gustaba al ojiazul, pero no iba a tener clemencia. Sus garras de depredador se habían posado sobre su presa.

-Gracias Ayame chan, tú también estás preciosa, pero no me vas a despistar. Yamato, ¿qué te hace merecedor de una mujer tan guapa, inteligente y simpática como Ayame chan?- preguntó acusadoramente a su excapitán castaño, mientras la aludida se sonrojaba por el piropo. Le tenía donde quería, se iba a enterar.

-¿Insinúas que yo no soy guapo y simpático también?- contraatacó el castaño poniendo esa cara neutra que aterrorizaba a Naruto. Vale, puede que eso no lo hubiese previsto el uzumaki, esa cara le causaba auténtico pavor, como se notó en su cambio de una pose confiada a una más humilde mientras las dos féminas rompían a reír. Sólo había una cara que le asustaba más: la que puso Sakura cuando, tras un incidente en los baños, su sujetador salió volando y acabó colgando de la toalla de un desprevenido uzumaki. Había estado sin salir del hospital días... Mientras rumiaba su inapelable derrota, intervino iruka para echarle una mano a su ex alumno.

-Está bien que ensaye estas conversaciones, Yamato san, se dice que el señor teuchi es un genio manejando los cuchillos...- comentó entre risas, redoblando sus carcajadas karin y palideciendo el capitán anbu y su pareja por lo que implicaría esa conversación.

Las carcajadas de karin atrajeron la atención de la joven haruno, que ya sabía que si la pelirroja estaba allí, significaba que el baka numero uno también estaría. Observó a su adorado uzumaki y casi se pone a babear. " **Qué bien le sienta el azul marino** " exclamó babeando su inner, dandole la razón la pelirrosada: resaltaba ese bello cabello rubio tan poco común en esa aldea y que tanto la gustaba. Entonces Sakura decidió fijarse en su acompañante: karin llevaba un vestido entallado precioso, que resaltaba su figura y la sentaba a las mil maravillas, resaltando unas piernas suaves y torneadas, y se había maquillado ligeramente el rostro para resaltar sus labios carnosos y esos ojos marrón rojizo. Muchos hombres de la sala se giraron para verla. Demonios, juraría que hasta ese témpano de hielo uchiha que tenía por amigo había clavado sus ojos en ella, como una especie de águila acechando a su presa. A su lado, ella era una mujer simplona, sin atractivo... seguro que Naruto ni había reparado en ella. Internamente, Sakura notaba su ira ir creciendo, ira que se acrecentó cuando la pelirroja se abrazó de un suave salto al uzumaki desde un costado mientras este se sonrojaba levemente. Parecían una pareja perfecta. Sakura, quizás por el efecto del alcohol, no pudo evitar imaginarse a su ahora querido y odiado a partes iguales Naruto besándose con la pelirroja en la intimidad de su cuarto en la mansión uzumaki, porque la ojijade no era tonta: desde su primera visita al complejo ya se imaginaba que esos se pasaban los días retozando como conejos por toda la casa. Seguro que Naruto, tras la fiesta, la llevaría en brazos hasta el dormitorio y acariciaría esas piernas mientras la decía que la quería y besaba esos labios. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para no romper a llorar (o romperle algo en la cara al ojiazul, lo que le saliese antes) e intentó distraerse. Pero entonces llegó Anko a la conversación del rubio. Otra conquista más de ese odioso y aborrecible hentai de ojos azules, como le confirmó Ino en su fiesta de bienvenida de amigas. A pesar de que la mitarashi llevaba una ropa menos llamativa que la uzumaki, esos pechos eran imposibles de ocultar. Sakura observó los suyos y comparó. ¿Qué le podía aportar al uzumaki que no le aportasen ya otras mujeres? Eso sin contar que no había aparecido la Nemesis de los celos de la ojijade, Hinata Hyuuga, que aunaba todas esas cualidades que había visto en las acompañantes de Naruto en una sola persona: cuerpo escultural, talento ninja, ascendencia noble... y encima era valiente, sólo había que recordar cómo saltó a defender al rubio en su batalla contra pain mientras el resto de los hyuuga sólo temblaban. Ella también hubiese saltado si hubiese tenido un byakugan que la permitiese ver la pelea con nitidez a kilómetros de distancia y darse cuenta de que su ojiazul estaba en peligro, y no tener que fiarse de las indicaciones de un aterrorizado chuunin de ese clan, pero al final sólo pudo darle un triste abrazo y lloriquear en su hombro para intentar expresarle lo mucho que había sufrido por él... como siempre... Sobrepasada por su imaginación, que le presentaba al rubio casado con la hyuuga con un par de niños, uno igual que él y otro como ella pero con esos ojos azules y esas adorables marcas de bigotes, como si fuesen una familia de anuncio de una puta cadena de hoteles, la haruno salió a airearse a la terraza de la vivienda, intentando no llorar. Había sido una estúpida y se le habían adelantado un montón de mujeres mejores que ella en la conquista del ojiazul. Recordó con rabia cómo no pudo besarle y decirle lo que ella ya sabía, que lo amaba, cuando él hizo lo mismo en el país del hierro. Si lo hubiese hecho, ahora no dormiría sola por las noches, lo haría abrazada al único hombre que había sabido colarse en su corazón tan profundamente que era imposible sacarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura chan?- preguntó la voz de su ahora pesadilla ojiazul.

-No.- contestó Sakura conteniendo como pudo las lágrimas.- y no se porqué preguntas, después de dos días callado.

-Sakura chan, tenía que ordenar mis ideas, era importante...

-No me vengas con excusas de mierda, ya te dije que entre Sasuke y yo ya no hay NADA.- le soltó subiendo el tono de voz una rabiosa ojijade.

-Sakura, entiéndeme, es que me duele veros juntos. Estoy celoso, y no quería hacer o decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme...

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo?- acusó la pelirrosada, ya con lágrimas en sus mejillas. A pesar de que una parte de ella la recomendaba contención, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a beber y podía decir algo de lo que se arrepintiese, hacia tiempo que había vencido su lado pasional, y quería soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Suerte que la terraza estaba apartada de la fiesta, si no todo el mundo les estaría oyendo.- Yo al menos puedo decir que estuve con alguien, lo dejé y ahora quiero estar contigo, pero ¿tú qué puedes decir en tu defensa? Seguro que has estado ya con cientos de chicas, todas más guapas y listas que yo. ¿Tú sabes cómo me he sentido cuando te he visto con karin? Y encima tienes otra aún más guapa en casa, que seguro que te está esperando para follar toda la noche, ¿tienes una idea de lo que me duele pensar en que le hagas el amor a otra? Que puedas… amar… a otra… en lugar de a mi…

-Sa... Sakura chan, por favor, déjame explicarme, no es lo que tú piensas...- intento excusarse el ojiazul, acercándose para abrazarla, pero Sakura se apartó para evitarlo.

-Déjate de ridículas excusas, qué me vas a decir, ¿qué estás con ellas pero me quieres a mí? ¿Que piensas en mí cuando les haces el amor? Joder, has estado jugando conmigo y fui una estúpida por dejarme llevar...

-Sakura chan, por favor, hazme caso, no es lo que piensas...- rogó con los ojos llorosos el uzumaki.

-Déjame en paz Naruto, quiero estar sola. No intentes nada, sólo... déjame.- sentenció la ojijade, dándole la espalda.

El uzumaki contempló a la mujer de sus sueños. Su gran temor se hacía realidad, había estado jugando con fuego y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, Sakura se sentía como una mujer de segunda por culpa de sus prometidas, para horror del ojiazul. Iba a intentar decir algo, pero su propio instinto le avisó de que no convenía forzar la situación. Salió de la terraza rumbo a la salida de la casa, no podía quedarse en la fiesta, necesitaba espacio para pensar. Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció sola en esa terraza, seguramente más de media hora, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. No es que no fuese verdad lo que había dicho, de verdad los celos la estaban matando, pero empezaba a preguntarse su quizás las formas no habían sido las correctas. Quizás debería de haber dejado explicarse, conocía a Naruto desde su niñez y sabía que no era uno de esos hombres que coleccionaban amantes y les resultaban indiferentes los sentimientos de las mujeres, tenía que haber algo más. Decidida a averiguarlo, se dio la vuelta para buscar al uzumaki en la fiesta y hablar las cosas más pausadamente. Pero a su espalda ya no estaba Naruto, sino karin.

-ya no está aquí Sakura... y veo que no fue bien la conversación...- dijo una entristecida karin.

-Karin... ¿oíste lo que hablamos?

-No, pero soy una uzumaki sensor, puedo percibir emociones y sentimientos... no es la misma técnica que nii chan, mi habilidad no depende del modo sabio y me da mucha más información, antes de que lo preguntes... y por lo que veo, ninguno está feliz...

-No, no le dejé explicarse, y le dije cosas terribles... y tengo que hablar con él karin... sé que no estoy en mi derecho de pedírtelo, que tú eres su prometida, pero necesito hacerlo... por favor.- suplicó la pelirrosa. karin arqueó una ceja, por lo que le había contado su primo, Sakura era una mujer muy orgullosa. Que pidiese eso demostraba lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con él.

-Sakura, lo primero, no tienes que pedirme por favor nada. Me salvaste la vida hace mucho, ayudarte es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pero deberías dejarle pensar un poco, hazme caso, todo tiene solución y no es lo que piensas.

-¿tú sabes lo que quería decirme?

-Si, pero debe de contártelo él. Después de eso, lo entenderás todo, y podrás decidir ya si quieres estar con él o no. Sólo te diré que, desde que volviste a la aldea, no se ha acostado con ninguna mujer, te lo aseguro.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese preguntar nada más, una gigantesca explosión alertó a todos los asistentes a la fiesta, seguida por el sonido de las alarmas de evacuación instaladas desde el ataque de pain. Todos se reunieron en la sala principal, donde un anbu con una careta de perro se apareció ante kakashi.

-¡Hokage sama! ¡Los hijos del dios árbol atacan la aldea a gran escala!

* * *

El ataque de los hijos del dios árbol había sido repentino y llevado a cabo con nocturnidad, pero eso no implicaba que Konoha no estuviese preparada. Al permanentemente vigilante escuadrón tobirama y las patrullas se unieron con presteza los ninja que no estaban en activo, que gracias al centro de comunicaciones gestionado por el clan yamanaka, recibían con rapidez todas las órdenes necesarias de su hokage. Kakashi, asistido por shikamaru, ya había organizado una defensa efectiva, distribuyendo a sus soldados en los principales puntos sensibles de la aldea mientras el cuerpo anbu barría calle por calle buscando enemigos ocultos. Sakura, obviamente, había sido asignada a la defensa del hospital, punto que seguramente sería el objetivo principal de los fanáticos junto con la torre hokage. Por el camino pudo discernir como parte del escuadrón tobirama y del escuadrón sombra emboscaban y masacraban a una treintena de sectarios, que no tenían nada que hacer al no conocerse la distribución de la ciudad. Las bajas estaban siendo mínimas, cosa que intrigaba a la pelirrosada, puesto que no era común que esa secta atacase tan desastrosamente. Llegaron al hospital, donde el personal era mínimo por estar fuera del horario laboral, y se dispusieron para defender sus accesos. Pronto llegaron refuerzos, entre los cuales Sakura pudo distinguir a Konohamaru con su traje anbu, lo que significaba que el escuadrón kibo estaba activo también. Esos fanáticos tendrían que atacar con muchos efectivos, y muy poderosos, para superar a una villa de Konoha con tres escuadrones anbu de élite preparados, tres sannin, el hokage y su cuerpo militar acantonado en la aldea, ni un ataque de otra de las grandes naciones ninja lo tendría fácil. Con un grito, medio centenar de sectarios, algunos mujeres y niños, se lanzaron a la carga contra el hospital. Sakura saltó sobre un sectario adulto, un hombre de aspecto desaliñado, aplastándolo en el acto, para luego dar una patada a otro, enviándolo a volar contra un grupo de enemigos que se apilaban cerca. Con un grito de **Doton: ishi no kui** , unas estacas de piedra salieron del suelo, empalando a un grupo de hombres de aspecto andrajoso armados con armas rudimentarias, y de paso encerrando con ayuda de un muro de piedra de Saru a una veintena de enloquecidos mujeres y niños, que golpeaban rabiosos su nueva prisión, como si fuesen animales. La batalla estaba siendo fácil, un simple grupo de diez ninjas, la mayoría chuunin, estaban conteniendo a los asaltantes con soltura, tanta que incluso la haruno se permitió tomar a Saru e investigar que se necesitaba en el interior del hospital aprovechando un parón en los asaltos. Ese ataque no tenía sentido, sólo con ver las urgencias medio vacías pudo entender que en resto de la aldea la batalla estaba siendo tan, o más fácil, que en el hospital. Sospechando que todo era una distracción, Sakura se dirigió a los laboratorios acompañada del anbu castaño, sin encontrarse a ningún enemigo hasta llegar al almacén de muestras, donde estaba lo único que podía interesarles a esos asaltantes de ese hospital: los frascos incautados del suero del dios árbol y su sujeto de pruebas. Llegaron justo para encontrarse a un grupo de cinco asaltantes que portaban máscaras naranjas en espiral, que les miraron con sorpresa. Estos, a diferencia de los que atacaron la puerta del hospital, estaban vestidos con trajes tácticos anbu, sin ninguna clase de distintivos, y estaban armados con ninjatos y katanas.

Los cinco, intentando aprovecharse de su superioridad numérica, se lanzaron a por Sakura y Saru, que ya estaban preparados para recibirlos con sus kunais. Saru lanzó una bola de fuego con rapidez, que fue evitada hábilmente con un muro de agua de un anbu del lado derecho. " _Está claro que estos sectarios ya son algo más serio_ " pensó la pelirrosada mientras lanzaba un potente puñetazo a uno de sus asaltantes, que empleo un **kawarimi** para evitar morir ante la fuerza monstruosa de la haruno. Otro de los anbu enemigos, viendo la posibilidad, se lanzó a por la pelirrosada con su katana desenvainada, pero fue rápidamente bloqueado por un clon del joven sarutobi, mientras el original clavaba un shuriken en la garganta de un cuarto asaltante. Sakura aprovechó el bloqueo y empleó un látigo de agua para agarrar del cuello a su asaltante de la katana, y lanzarlo contra el resto, provocando una ligera tregua en la lucha. Los enmascarados miraron a su camarada caído y luego entre ellos, y procedieron a sacar unos extraños frascos de sus bolsillos, frascos que de inmediato se llevaron a la boca. Mientras Saru convocaba una decena de clones y se preguntaba que estaban haciendo sus enemigos, Sakura recordó lo que había estado investigando los últimos días. " _Su chakra ya ha comenzado a aumentar... está claro, es el suero del dios árbol refinado para el combate... su chakra ya está aumentando, y lo hará exponencialmente durante horas vista la cantidad que han ingerido. Hay que matarles rápido_."

-Saru, ve detrás mío y encárgate de los que se me escapen.- ordenó la haruno, obteniendo un asentimiento del sarutobi. Cuando una gran heroína de guerra te da una orden, te olvidas de tu rango anbu y obedeces.

Sakura concentro su chakra en su frente y los sellos de su **byakugou no in** **(sello de la fuerza de un centenar** ) comenzaron a expandirse por todo su cuerpo como si fuesen trazados de tinta. Su rostro, brazos… se vieron marcados por esas líneas negras, mientras sus ojos verdes adquirían un fulgor especial. Se sentía magnífica, como si cada uno de sus músculos estuviese pleno de energía y sus reservas de chakra se hubiesen multiplicado, y con eso iba a vencer esta pelea. Moviendo sus manos a un ritmo muy elevado, convocó unas balas de agua al gritó de **suiton: mizu no dangan** , que atravesaron el ancho pasillo con una velocidad endiablada, mientras la haruno corría al combate en un suspiro. Normalmente, viendo su fuerza y velocidad, esas balas de agua habrían bastado para matar a los cuatro anbu enemigos sin más, pero su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente y tres de ellos lograron esquivarlo, mientras uno de en medio invocaba una pared de tierra y paraba el impacto por los pelos. El anbu que antes la había atacado con la katana volvió a repetir su ataque, esta vez atravesando el pecho de la haruno por su lado derecho. La contempló con esos ojos fríos con suficiencia, para luego abrirlos con sorpresa cuando la haruno hizo lo propio de un puñetazo, pero, a diferencia de la haruno, el enemigo no se regeneró al instante y cayó al suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre. Los otros dos exclamaron **katon: kaen hosha khi (jutsu de lanzallamas** ) e inundaron él pasillos con unas brillantes flamas rojas avanzando hacia la ojijade, pero tan importante es la ventaja elemental que Sakura sólo tuvo que invocar una gran **suiton: mizu no kabe (muralla de agua** ) gracias a sus ahora enormes reservas de chakra para pararlo. Entre el vapor, los clones del sarutobi, que habían pasado desapercibidos para los asaltantes del hospital por hallarse centrados en la obvia amenaza de la pelirrosada, atacaron a los desprevenidos sectarios, empalando a uno con sus katanas mientras el otro esquivaba a duras penas los ataques y disolvía a los clones con un **katon: hi no ken (puño de fuego** ). Entonces, la haruno apareció de entre el humo, pateando el cuerpo de su rival y mandándolo a atravesar dos paredes. El anbu que quedaba, viendo la masacre, decidió retirarse con su compañero herido de muerte, para sorpresa de la peligrosa, que sabía que los sectarios del dios árbol nunca huían. Las marcas del **byakugou no in** volvieron al sello de su frente, mientras Saru asentía hacia ella en señal de admiración. El sello de Sakura era impresionante: no sólo multiplicaba las reservas de chakra del usuario, sino que además le otorgaba una regeneración sobrehumana (incluso mayor que la de Naruto) y una fuerza aún mayor. Sólo la gran Mito Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju y ahora Sakura haruno lo habían desarrollado, y por lo que pudo leer la ojijade de los escritos de la legendaria uzumaki, esta técnica sólo era el complemento de una aún más poderosa.

Ambos shinobi avanzaron hacia el almacén, viendo que la cámara donde estaban guardadas las muestras del suero estaba destruida, así como la sangre en la puerta de la habitación de al lado revelaba que habían matado al sujeto de experimentación con el suero. Sería un desastre a simple vista, pero Sakura estaba bastante tranquila: habían perdido las muestras y el sujeto, pero ella todavía guardaba el frasco que escondió por si ocurría esto en su residencia, y con las mujeres y los niños atrapados fuera tenían incluso más sujetos con los que investigar una cura. Es más, el cadáver del anbu que mató Konohamaru con un shuriken todavía no había ingerido su suero, por lo que incluso tenían una muestra del suero refinado específicamente para el combate. En definitiva, el ataque sectario a la ciudad había sido desastroso para estos, provocando un número ínfimo de bajas y perdiendo por el camino a un gran número de efectivos. Por lo que pudo informarse la haruno posteriormente cuando se reunió con el alto mando en la torre hokage, los asaltantes habían entrado por la puerta norte, y se habían concentrado en el norte y oeste de la ciudad, incendiando algunas viviendas y causando más alboroto que daños. Fue una estupidez que concentrasen sus fuerzas sólo en dos puntos, cuando podían haberse distribuido por toda la ciudad antes del ataque. "O no tanto..." pensó Sakura.

-El ataque era una distracción.- declaró ante los asistentes, entre los que destacaban kakashi, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Yo también me lo imaginaba. Estratégicamente no ha tenido ningún sentido este ataque, y podrían haber hecho muchísimo más daño si hubiesen atacado el este, donde se concentran las viviendas civiles.- aportó el nara.

-Pero... ¿una distracción para qué? La torre hokage y el hospital están intactos, y no había más objetivos de valor contra los que atentar.- preguntó el capitán del escuadrón sombra.

-" _maldita sea, tiene razón... ¿qué hay de valor a parte de la torre y del hospital en esta aldea que justifique este ataque_?"- se preguntó la pelirrosada.- _"¿qué podría interesarles tanto como para sacrificar tantos hombres_?"- de pronto, la mente de la haruno cambió el qué por un quién, mientras su corazón se revolvía angustiado en el pecho. Escudriñó la habitación, buscando desesperada, y al no encontrarlo, preguntó con ansiedad.- do... ¿dónde está Naruto?

* * *

Naruto salió de la fiesta tras disculparse con Iruka y shizune, necesitado de aire fresco y algo de soledad tras su discusión con Sakura. Paseó entre las calles de la zona residencial de konoha unos minutos bajo el cielo nublado, dándole vueltas a lo que su amada ojijade le había dicho. Tenía razón, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de tres mujeres a la vista de la pelirrosada (aunque realmente fuesen dos, ya que lo de Karin era un arreglo de mutuo acuerdo, pero no dejaba de ser igual de grave por ello). Sentimentalmente, lo tenía claro: ninguna mujer hacia su corazón latir tan fuerte como Sakura. Y desde que la conoció, cuando tenía cinco años, esa sensación se había vuelto parte de él, y había incluso aumentado en intensidad. Le daba igual las veces que no le valoró cuando eran niños en la academia, o la cantidad de heridas que hubiese sufrido por ella: una mujer tan perfecta como Sakura nunca es fácil de conquistar, y el rubio se lo había marcado como objetivo personal al mismo nivel del de ser hokage desde su más tierna infancia. Había luchado cada centímetro con determinación, cada cicatriz que tenía por ella era una demostración de su devoción y le llenaba de orgullo, para Naruto cada una de esas heridas eran un precio muy pequeño por hacerla feliz. No entendía esa culpabilidad de la haruno: él jamás se tomó en serio una mala palabra de la pelirrosada, simplemente no podía. Y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, todo se complicaba hasta el punto de no tener solución aparente. Porque por el otro lado estaba Hinata, la mujer que todo el mundo desearía tener: dulce, tierna, muy agradable aunque con el uzumaki no fuese capaz de articular muchas frases por timidez (lo cual, aún así, le parecía atractivo, denotaba una profunda admiración, el problema radicaba realmente en la cantidad de veces que la pasaba), enormemente atractiva y con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Y lo más importante: estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Ya se lo confesó cuando luchó contra pain por salvarle, y se lo volvió a decir en la guerra. Y una parte de si mismo, la parte que quería que una chica que había hecho tanto por él tuviese todo lo que desease, quería decirle a la ojiperla "yo también te amo", en serio que lo deseaba. Pero sería mentirla, y mentirse a sí mismo. Porque por la hyuuga el ojiazul sólo (si es que se podía describir con una palabra tan simple) sentía un ferviente agradecimiento y un deseo irrefrenable de asegurarse de que fuese feliz, pero no era amor en el sentido romántico. Y se había esforzado de veras en que así fuese, pero sólo disponía de un corazón y pertenecía a la ojijade. A pesar de ello no iba a dejar sola a la hyuuga con ese monstruo que tenía por padre, no podía ni quería, sobre todo sabiendo lo que haría con ella si el uzumaki rompía el compromiso. Así que estaba en un callejón sin salida. A los pocos minutos de iniciar el paseo, una voz interrumpió su debate interno.

-Naruto kun- pronunció Neko desde su máscara en un tejado a su derecha. Ese pelo morado le resultaba inconfundible.- que sorpresa verte.

-Neko chan.- saludó de vuelta el rubio, empleando el apelativo con el que llamaba a Yugao desde que la veterana anbu fue la encargada de protegerle en su infancia.- ya ves, quería dar un paseo y despejarme, ¿estás otra vez de guardia?

-Si, pero ya he acabado mi turno.- confesó la capitana del escuadrón tobirama.- y ahora iba a volver a casa...¿te importaría acompañarme y así nos ponemos al día? Quizás te pueda ayudar a... despejarte.

-Bueno, no veo porqué no.- mintió el uzumaki.

Lo cierto es que quería estar solo, pero no podía negarle un favor a la persona que le salvó de incontables palizas cuando era niño. Sin ella, quizás Naruto tendría más secuelas además de las emocionales. Aunque ese ultimo comentario le dejó un poco intranquilo, sonaba como una insinuación, y desde luego Naruto no quería nada con ella, y menos ahora. La rechazaría educadamente si se diese el caso y ya, aunque seguramente sólo sería una forma de decirle que le podía ayudar a sacar algo en claro de su dilema si se lo contaba. Pasearon juntos, intercambiando alguna frase de vez en cuando, en dirección a la casa de la pelimorada, hasta que salieron del barrio residencial y llegaron a un gran parque del sur de la aldea.

-Podríamos bordearlo, pero mi casa está justo al otro lado, ¿qué te parece si lo atravesamos?- sugirió una animada Yugao

-Como quieras.- concedió el ojiazul, deseoso de dejarla en casa y volver a su quebradero de cabeza.

Atravesaron un ligero bosque del parque siguiendo las instrucciones de la pelimorada, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro. Y allí, en ese lugar alejado de todo, Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Kea, la directora del orfanato, así, como a unos 4 jounin y chuunin que conocía y a algunos civiles, como los vendedores de joyas a los que compró unos pendientes para sus dos prometidas. Le sorprendió sus ropas, eran extrañas, una especie de túnicas en blanco apagado, salvo Kea, que llevaba una túnica de color púrpura suave. Antes de que pudiese preguntar nada sintió un pinchazo a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, extrañado por la sensación, y vio a Yugao mirándolo con una expresión neutra y una jeringuilla vacía en la mano. Intentó decir algo, pero su boca no respondía bien y sólo pudo balbucear. Comenzó a notar un gran entumecimiento en su cuerpo, infinitamente mayor a cualquiera que sintió en sus entrenamientos con venenos de Anko, e hincó su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, falto de fuerzas, siguiéndola el resto del cuerpo hasta quedar el uzumaki bocabajo, luchando por respirar. No sentía nada de su cuerpo, como si su cabeza se hubiese separado de este, pero sí que todavía tenía sensación de dolor, ya que sintió como uno de los jounin le soltaba una patada para darle la vuelta. Kea le observó desde arriba, con una sonrisa macabra en sus ojos.

-Impresionante, demonio. Nuestra hermana Yugao nos avisó de tu resistencia y por eso te administramos el doble de la dosis normal de nuestro suero, pero aún así te resistes a la llamada del dios árbol.- comentó la fanática mientras acariciaba el pecho del uzumaki.- tendrás que transitar por el mal camino hasta nuestro señor... clavarle las manos y los pies en ese árbol, quiero que vea algo.

Diligentemente, dos de los chuunin del grupo levantaron el peso muerto que representaba el uzumaki, y con presteza lo llevaron a un árbol. Acto seguido, Yugao sacó un ninjato y lo uso para clavar ambas manos del ojiazul en el tronco, justo por encima de su cabeza, para luego hacer lo propio con cada pierna. Naruto, a pesar de no poder gritar, sí que sentía el intenso dolor, así como la sangre de sus manos goteando en su cabello y resbalando por su rostro. Intentó comunicarse con Kurama, pero su conexión con el bijuu estaba cortada. Dentro de su jaula, el zorro legendario se había despertado sobresaltado de una de sus siestas. No podía ver lo que pasaba fuera, pero si sentía el dolor y la angustia de su mejor amigo como si fuesen suyos. Rugió y atacó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de su jaula hasta romperse las garras, sin dañarla ni un ápice. El sello de shinigami, junto a esos cinco kanjis que representaban cada elemento, era una barrera demasiado potente para él. Intentó forzar su chakra como antiguamente hacia, a base de odio, intentando darle a Naruto las fuerzas suficientes para liberarse y luchar, pero no recibía respuesta, como si las emociones del uzumaki cada vez se oyesen más lejos. Se desesperó y forzó todo el chakra que pudo, hasta quedarse con un aspecto demacrado, esperando que Naruto pudiese recibirlo. Fuera, Naruto estaba cerca de caer inconsciente, pero entonces un jounin de la hoja, él mismo que le pateó antes, sostuvo su cabeza de los pelos y la levantó, asegurándose de que Naruto pudiese ver el espectáculo. Frente a él, dos sectarios, entre ellos ese vendedor de joyas, traían al claro a dos mujeres, una adulta y otra niña, amordazadas y vendadas. Naruto supo de inmediato que se trataban de aquella madre y su hija que salvó en el campamento hace dos días, viendo su característico pelo azul claro.

-Las reconoces, ¿no, Naruto kun?- preguntó Kea mientras señalaba a las dos infortunadas. Tras asentir con la cabeza la líder sectaria, los acólitos quitaron las vendas de los ojos de ambas. Tras tardar un poco en habituar su vista al entorno, ambas se fijaron en el herido uzumaki, dirigiéndole una mirada de mudo auxilio. Tenían los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, y la cara maltratada, como si hubiesen recibido algunos golpes.- Demonio, te diré tu debilidad. Nos lo has puesto difícil para hallar el modo de herirte: el combate queda descartado, sólo Chikara sama podría vencerte, y tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por ti; y tampoco podemos corromperte, a pesar de que, visto tu pasado, tú deberías de ser el más ferviente seguidor de nuestro dios. Él te ofrece una nueva vida, una en la que tus padres no murieron por salvarte y están contigo para verte crecer, una vida sin palizas, dolor... una vida donde incluso puedes estar con esa chica que tanto te gusta sin que se vaya con tu mejor amigo. Así que… ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Naruto uzumaki? Cualquiera diría que eres todopoderoso, pero nosotros sabemos que realmente eres todobondadoso, y ambas facetas son incompatibles. Así que ya sabemos qué responder: tu forma de ver esta ilusión de mundo. Crees que salvaste a esta niña de recibir el don del dios árbol.- pronunció mientras se acercó a la niña y sacó una jeringuilla de uno de sus bolsillos. La niña dirigió una muda suplica a su captora, mientras su madre intentaba gritar a través de su mordaza.- pero sólo has conseguido que reciba aún más suero de nuestro dios. Su sueño será aún más profundo.- Kea acarició el pelo de la niña, para acto seguido clavar en su cuello la jeringuilla y vaciar su contenido. La madre chilló con más fuerza, mientras la niña ponía sus ojos en blanco para después adoptar la forma característica del rinnegan. Naruto comenzó a sentir algo que no sufría desde que vio a pain atravesar el pecho de Hinata por defenderle durante su ataque a la aldea. Sintió odio, un odio visceral y profundo que no pertenecía a su compañero bijuu, que era de su propia cosecha, el odio al mundo por no poder hacer nada, un odio igual de intenso que su amor.- Y creíste que salvaste a esta mujer de nuestras garras.- prosiguió la fanática, mientras se acercaba a una ahora destrozada y ausente mujer.- pero sólo conseguiste que haga el viaje por las malas.- hizo un gesto, y ese vendedor de joyas degolló a su víctima, mientras su esposa observaba todo con una macabra sonrisa.- ¿qué te quiero demostrar con esto? que sólo puedes cambiar las cosas a peor, Naruto kun. Intentas salvar a esos niños financiando el orfanato, a esa mujer matando a sus captores, al mundo ninja finalizando el tsukuyomi... pero sólo consigues que siga habiendo huérfanos, muerte y crímenes: ríndete, no puedes cambiar el mundo, y si lo haces, será a peor.

Naruto oía cada palabra y notaba aún más dolor. No podía evitar que el mundo sufriese, que cada ser humano buscase el dolor del prójimo, que los inocentes fuesen víctimas... y eso acrecentaba su odio aún más. Sus ojos azules se tornaron en un rojo carmesí profundo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desarrollar garras. Puso todo su empeño en mover su cuerpo, y consiguió cerrar ligeramente su mano derecha, de lo que se percataron unos sorprendidos sectarios.

-Impresionante, demonio. Aún después de recibir la dosis que has recibido, puedes moverte. Clavadle algunos cuchillos con savia sin refinar, eso debería de bastar para doblegarlo.- ordenó la castaña. Uno a uno, los sectarios comenzaron a clavarle sus cuchillos en un extraño ritual, unos en el abdomen, otros en las rodillas o brazos. Pronto, se puso frente a él el jounin que le pateó en un principio, con una sádica sonrisa.- ¿sabes por qué el hombre que te está a punto de apuñalar ahora se unió a nosotros? Durante el ataque del demonio de nueve colas, perdió a sus padres y hermana mayor. Te ha odiado toda su vida, y aun más cuando comenzaron el resto de ciudadanos a apreciarte. ¿Es que la muerte de su familia no significó nada para nadie?¿Iba a salir el demonio genocida sin castigo? En su vida de verdad, la que le dará nuestro dios, tú nunca exististe, ni el kiuby, y está felizmente casado con la mujer de sus sueños, con sus padres cuidando de sus hijos. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Intentaste cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ti y ese demonio, y fíjate en lo que va a pasarte.

Acto seguido, el jounin grabó con saña el kanji "demonio" en el centro del pecho de su víctima con su puñal, para luego clavarlo en un costado del torso del uzumaki, sin atravesar el corazón. Naruto emitió un ahogado gemido de dolor, mientras Yugao se acercaba a él con otro puñal.

-No te angusties, Naruto kun.- pronunció con una mueca calmada la anbu.- pronto despertarás en su reino y serás feliz, tendrás una infancia con tus padres. Y yo podré volver a ver a Hayate. Ya sufrí mucho cuando le perdí por culpa de esos malnacidos de suna, y aún más cuando los hicimos aliados de nuevo y me obligaron a colaborar con el asesino de mi prometido como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero el enfrentarme a su cuerpo revivido y luego volver a verle en el tsukuyomi para al fin estar juntos, me abrió los ojos. Debemos de abandonar esta ilusión y reunirnos con nuestros seres queridos en el tsukuyomi, quizás pueda volver a ver a tu madre, mi sensei, otra vez y recordar viejos tiempos. Esto lo hago por ti y por ella, para que no sufras más, no te imaginas lo que sufría cuando veía al hijo de mi sensei, mi segunda madre, golpeado por las palizas de un grupo de ingratos… no era justo, un niño tan pequeño sufriendo así…. Has intentado cambiar un mundo de guerras, y solo has hecho desgraciadas a un montón de personas como yo, gente que no tiene nada más que su venganza y que tú quieres arrebatárselo. Nos vemos al otro lado, Naruto kun, allí lo entenderás todo.- y tras finalizar, clavó su puñal en el lado derecho del pecho del uzumaki.

Naruto escupió algo de sangre mientras sentía como la hoja atravesaba piel, tendones, músculo y órganos hasta depositarse en su interior. Hasta neko chan, la mujer que le defendió toda su vida, le había traicionado. Toda su vida luchando contracorriente para terminar así, toda su vida remando contra la estupidez y maldad del ser humano para morir en un sucio parque a puñalada limpia. Estaba harto de todo, harto de intentar cambiar a una humanidad que no quería cambiar, quería dejar el mundo atrás y apartarse, pero no iba a morir así. No. Tenía que dar salida a ese odio. No iba a terminar olvidado en un árbol, sin haber tenido ni un día para sí mismo. Dejó salir toda su ira, rememorando cada momento tortuoso de su infancia, cada ser querido muerto, cada insulto, cada menosprecio. Fuera de él, un manto de burbujeante chakra rojo oscuro comenzó a salir de sus heridas, sacando incluso algunos cuchillos y regenerando las supurantes punzadas.

-¡Kiken sama!- exclamó una Yugao claramente afectada dirigiéndose a Kea.- todavía sigue vivo. Prometió que sería rápido.

-Sujetadle.- ordenó Kea.

Los sectarios rodearon el cuerpo colgando de Naruto para cumplir las órdenes, pero no contaban con ese chakra rojo. Yugao tuvo que apartarse con un grito al quemarse las palmas de las manos por intentar agarrar al uzumaki de una zona con ese chakra, y todo a pesar de sus guantes. El jounin que marcó al ojiazul con la palabra demonio fue elevado por los aires por el cuello por un tentáculo de ese chakra, intentando gritar al sentir las graves quemaduras que le estaba causando. Kea se acercó con rapidez al uzumaki, dispuesta a clavar su cuchillo en el corazón de Naruto mientras esté conseguía decir con una voz sobrenatural, todavía más escalofriante que la de kurama, "pagaréis... **por esto** ". Tras un momento de temor, Kea clavó su cuchillo profundamente en el corazón del pelirrubio. Este dejó de defenderse tras la estocada, soltando al jounin sectario el tentáculo de chakra para luego disolverse. Todos los sectarios se quedaron en silencio, con su sangre helada por las últimas palabras del uzumaki. Todavía había trazas de ese chakra rojo en sus heridas, negándose a abandonarle, pero estaba claro que estaba muerto. Nadie podía sobrevivir a una puñalada en el corazón, ni tan siquiera el nuevo shinobi no kami. Tras unos instantes de dudas, Kea ordenó sacar una foto del cuerpo apuñalado para tener una prueba de su muerte cuando konoha lo negare, y dio la señal para iniciar el ataque a gran escala que cubriese su huida y les sirviese de coartada para seguir infiltrados en la aldea. Todavía tenían que cumplir la otra orden de Chikara sama y llevarle a esa joven pelirrosada con la que estaba literalmente obsesionado. Pero tan inmersos estaban en cubrir su huida que no se percataron de algo vital. No sólo el chakra rojo del jinchuriki seguía ahí, brillante y concentrado en sus heridas abiertas, evitando que se escapase la sangre. También su cuerpo había comenzado a acumular chakra natural en grandes cantidades.

* * *

Tras la pregunta de la pelirrosada, y comprobar que efectivamente el uzumaki estaba en paradero desconocido, el hokage no perdió el tiempo y movilizó a todos los ninja disponibles para buscarlo. A pesar de sus órdenes de permanecer en el hospital, ni el mismísimo hashirama senju habría impedido que la ojijade se uniese a los escuadrones de búsqueda. En estos momentos, Sakura corría por las calles desesperada, acompañada de una no menos preocupada Karin, el resto del escuadrón kibo, un inquieto Sasuke y una llorosa Hinata, que había partido a ayudar en la búsqueda en cuanto su hermana le informó de que el uzumaki estaba en paradero desconocido desde el ataque. A pesar de tener dos byakugan, un rinnegan y una sensor uzumaki, no había rastro del rubio, como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra; hasta que Karin decidió concentrarse en emociones en lugar de en el chakra de su primo. Quizás estuviese secuestrado y con el chakra suprimido, por lo que sería más útil rastrearlo así. Nada más activar esta modalidad de rastreo, karin tuvo que frenar su frenética carrera, superada por lo que sentía. Odio. Puro y simple odio, de un color tan oscuro como el que percibió cuando vio por primera vez a Naruto y examinó ese chakra que descansaba tras su cálido chakra celeste. Se posó en una pared, mareada por la opresora sensación, mientras Sasuke se acercó a ella.

-Al sudeste... hay algo raro al sudeste... -dijo cómo pudo la pelirroja.

-¿le has encontrado? - preguntó una ansiosa haruno.

-No... no lo sé... pero percibo odio... un inmenso odio...

Todo el equipo se dirigió hacia dónde indicaba la ojirroja, llegando a uno de los parques del sur de la ciudad. Atravesaron velozmente las ramas de los árboles hasta llegar a un claro, donde el equipo aterrizó atraído por un fuerte olor a sangre y a quemado. La escena fue dantesca: en medio del claro, el cuerpo inerte de una niña de pelo azul reposaba en el suelo, junto con el cuerpo lleno de sangre de una mujer de cabello del mismo color que Sakura reconoció de la misión del campamento de hace unos días, pero lo que más impactó al grupo fue lo que había al fondo del claro: empalado por las manos y pies de un humeante árbol, colgaba el cuerpo de una fuerte complexión y cabellos rubios totalmente manchados de sangre. La haruno se acercó temblando con el resto de féminas, mientras los hombres hacían lo propio más lentamente, comenzando a distinguir una camisa blanca destrozada y ensangrentada sobre un cuerpo con diversas heridas abiertas rellenas de un manto líquido burbujeante y rojo, sobre las que destacaba una con forma del kanji "demonio" , y cerca de cinco cuchillos clavados, uno de ellos en pleno pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón. Y ese rostro, que a pesar de las heridas era inconfundible: Naruto. Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar, desmayándose sin emitir sonido alguno, seguida de un tremendo grito de Karin. Detrás de ellas, Konohamaru abandonó su pose estoica y se quitó la máscara para vomitar, mientras Hanabi temblaba con fuerza abrazando a su hermana. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Anko, que tenía un estómago muy fuerte; y Sai y Sasuke, cuyos caracteres fríos en este momento fueron su mejor aliado. Mientras los tres descolgaban al uzumaki, la ojijade se quedó petrificada con la mirada perdida, ocupando su mente la imagen del ojiazul muriendo en sus brazos en El Valle del fin, incapaz de procesar la realidad que se mostraba ante ella, el volver a verle así. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero sólo pudo articular una débil frase.

-Es...¿está muerto?- preguntó la temblorosa voz de la ojijade. El uchiha se acercó a comprobarle el pulso.

-¡Está vivo!-gritó el uchiha, despertando de su entumecimiento a la haruno.- Maldita sea Sakura, ven rápido y aplícale los primeros auxilios para llevarle al hospital, ¡deprisa!

-Co... ¿Cómo puede estar vivo?- preguntó un afectado Konohamaru, intentando reponerse del impacto e ver a su hermano así.- tiene un puñal clavado en el puto corazón.

-Está generando su chakra rojo, eso implica que está vivo, y mi rinnegan revela que está acumulando chakra natural.-expuso el pelinegro, mientras Anko y Sakura comenzaban a intentar curar las heridas del pelirrubio

-¿y cómo sabes que no se está liberando kurama y por eso sale este chakra?.- preguntó una angustiada Hanabi, que se encargaba de intentar reanimar a su hermana

-Lo sé porque en su día le partí el cuello y ese chakra salió y se lo regeneró.- contestó con una brutal sinceridad el uchiha, no era el momento de ocultar información. Todo el equipo se quedó en silencio, algunos intentando asimilar lo que eso significaba, mientras Sai observaba con puro odio a Sasuke. Ya le odiaba sabiendo que lo había intentado matar una vez, pero el que hubiese llegado tan lejos no se lo imaginaba ni el artista pálido.

-Maldita sea, no puedo atenderle las heridas abiertas, el chakra rojo rechaza cualquier intento de curarle.- expuso una frustrada Sakura, mientras karin se aproximada nerviosa a ayudar con su chakra a la labor de la pelirrosada, sin éxito.- pero ese chakra también impide que se desangre, y no sé cómo, pero está introduciendo oxígeno en sus pulmones sin moverlos. Tenemos que moverle rápido al hospital para atender estas heridas con mejor equipo, sobre todo esta herida del corazón.

-Yo me encargo, sujétate bien a él, tú también karin, que seguramente necesitaremos que te muerda si recobra la consciencia. El resto id al hospital, nos veremos allí.- ordenó el uchiha, empleando de inmediato su **amenotejikara (teleportación** ) con cada objeto que se encontrase entre el hospital y él para teleportarlos a las urgencias del hospital al instante.

Mientras el pelinegro se reponía como podía de usar su técnica tan seguido y tan lejos, las féminas gritaron pidiendo ayuda. Pronto, una infinidad de médicos ayudaron en la curación del héroe de la aldea, pero por culpa de ese chakra tóxico no pudieron hacer más que trasladarle a una habitación de cuidados intensivos para entubarle en un respirador y sacarle los cuchillos. Al parecer, el puñal del pecho no había logrado alcanzar el corazón gracias a una gran cantidad de chakra rojo, que se había dispuesto alrededor del órgano, protegiéndolo de todo daño, pero a costa de comprimirlo y dificultar su latir al máximo, lo que estaba haciendo mella en la salud del uzumaki. Como médico, sabía que esa compresión del corazón era como mínimo, brutalmente dolorosa. Además, los múltiples traumas del cuerpo dificultaban su supervivencia, sin contar que antiguas cicatrices habían vuelto a abrirse, como si la regeneración de kurama estuviese desapareciendo. Sakura se horrorizó al ver las mil cicatrices de batalla de Naruto, desde ligeros cortes sufridos por un despiste en el entrenamiento, hasta esas gigantescas heridas que le causó su mejor amigo en El Valle del fin. Pronto llegó el resto del escuadrón, junto a una totalmente afectada Hinata y un serio hokage, que pidió inmediatamente un informe sobre el estado de salud de su ex pupilo. Tras una breve explicación de la uzumaki, puesto que Sakura no podía dejar de observar todas esas heridas con su mirada perdida, el hokage comenzó a organizarlo todo.

-Bien, la situación es grave, no sabemos que ha pasado, pero la ausencia de cadáveres enemigos implica que debieron de pillarle por sorpresa, por lo que probablemente les conocía. Y viendo el estado de la niña que estaba con él, podemos confirmar que han sido los sectarios del dios árbol, por lo que seguramente tendrán infiltrados en la aldea. No me puedo fiar de nadie más que de vosotros, así que el escuadrón kibo montará turnos de guardia en grupos de dos personas hasta que mejore Naruto.- todos los miembros del escuadrón respondieron con un sonoro HAI.- Solo podrán entrar los que estamos aquí y gente de absoluta confianza, y siempre bajo vigilancia, ¿entendido? En cuanto se enteren de que sigue con vida intentarán rematarlo.

-Hokage sama, hay algo que no entiendo... -interrumpió el uchiha.- he visto combatir a Naruto en este estado, teóricamente el chakra rojo debería de salir en mayores cantidades, e incluso defenderlo de los asaltantes. Eso sin contar que, aún con Naruto inconsciente, drogado o bajo un genjutsu, Kurama podría simplemente tomar el control del cuerpo de Naruto y defenderlo. ¿Que ha pasado con Kurama? ¿Y por qué percibo su sello modificado?- tras acabar esa pregunta, la haruno con rapidez dirigió su vista al abdomen del uzumaki, distinguiendo el sello con una modificación. Sakura reconocería en cualquier situación el sello original de su amigo, le había llamado la atención desde siempre, y más cuando supo lo que significaba, y sabía que estaba modificado porque esos sellos que rodeaban la espiral con colores rojo, azul oscuro, azul claro, gris y marrón antes no estaban

-Eso es alto secreto Sasuke, no puedo contarlo...

-Sensei, con perdón del lenguaje, y una puta mierda.- exclamó una alteradisima pelirrosada.- como su médico necesito saber toda la información, así que, si quiere salvarlo, hable.

-Es… está bien... pero no puede salir de aquí, so pena de traición. Ese sello es el sello de los cinco elementos, un sello especial de nivel kage que le dispuso la alianza para evitar que usase el poder de Kurama sin su consentimiento.-expuso mirando al suelo el hokage.

-Pero... ¿estáis locos?- preguntó un consternado uchiha, sorprendiendo al resto, que nunca le habían visto alterado.- ¿cómo se os ocurre sellar a vuestro miembro más leal?

-Porque él lo eligió Sasuke. Lo eligió para que tu pudieses vagar libre por el mundo en tu viaje de expiación sin que te cazasen los cuerpos anbu.

(Flashback inicia)

Todos los kages de la gran alianza se encontraban reunidos en el país del hierro, con el objetivo de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros. Kakashi, aunque estuvo abierto a dejar entrar nuevos miembros a la gran alianza, se había mantenido cauto desde que lo sugirió el tsuchikage Sanada, basándose en su instinto y experiencia en lugar de en sus sentimientos, a diferencia de su alumno rubio que hoy le escoltaba. A pesar de su falta de experiencia política, en el trato con el ser humano y su ambición ya tenía un doctorado, y sabía que cuantas más personas se unen para conjugar un plan o realizar un proyecto, más probable es que la razón se ahogue en la estupidez de la masa. Y la situación actual le demostraba que incluso debería de haber sido más severo: lo que estaba ideado como un acto más protocolario que diplomático (ya que supuestamente cualquier nación querría entrar en la gran alianza), se había convertido en una dura negociación con vistas de traer consecuencias nefastas. Normalmente, la alianza habría optado por levantarse de la mesa ante la actitud beligerante que mostraban los demás miembros, y kakashi incluso lo había sugerido, pero había demasiados intereses individuales en juego: kiri necesitaba como el oxígeno esos recursos que aportaría el comercio con los nuevos miembros, al igual que una ahogada Suna, eso sin contar Kumo, cuyo daimyo veía en los nuevos miembros una oportunidad de crecer y romper su aislacionismo al fin, con los ingresos que ello conlleva. Así que ahí estaban, discutiendo de nuevo asuntos que ya habían sido acordados por el anterior consejo gokage, atados de pies y manos en una minoría junto con una conciliadora Iwa y un siempre neutral (ahora para su desgracia) país del hierro.

-Otokage dono.- expuso un diplomático Sanada, intentando que la sangre no llegase al río. Kakashi no podía evitar mirarle con lastima: fue a él a quien se le ocurrió ampliar la alianza, y ahora se le veía agotado teniendo que debatir con unos poco diplomáticos kages de las naciones secundarias, que se estaban cobrando el abandono a las que las habían sometido tradicionalmente el resto de las naciones. Estaba claro que Sanada era un hombre con más corazón que cerebro y que no se esperaba esto.- entendemos que halla que reestructurar algunos aspectos de la alianza, pero no alcanzaremos un acuerdo si se muestra tan reacio a negociar, ¿podemos saber el motivo de su enfado?

-El motivo, Tsuchikage dono, es que en muchas decisiones se ha cometido una injusticia con los nuevos miembros , y no formaremos parte de esta alianza sin que se reparen. Podemos comenzar con la amnistía: esta nación no va a aceptar que el responsable de la muerte de más de doscientos de nuestros ninjas y civiles durante su estancia con orochimaru evite su pena de muerte. El que hayan condenado a orochimaru nos place, no hay nación más interesada en cazarle que la nuestra.- Aquí kakashi tuvo que reprimir un carraspeo.- pero no aceptamos que Sasuke uchiha se libre de ese destino.

-Otokage dono.- intervino el pelo plateado antes de que lo hiciese un afectado Naruto, sabedor de que el uzumaki podría cometer una estupidez en esta situación.- lo siento, pero Sasuke es un ninja de konoha, no permitiremos que se le retire esa amnistía ya votada a uno de nuestros hombres.

-Sobre eso...- intervino un hasta ahora callado amekage.- mis colegas de Kusa, Taki y yo hemos hablado, y apoyamos la propuesta de Otokage dono, aunque por otra razón distinta a la pura venganza. Hemos visto durante la guerra de lo que es capaz el uchiha, un biju sin cola con un doujutsu capaz de manipular la mente de un kage, y un legendario poder de un dios, y ya el hecho de que un asesino confeso con ese poder vague libre por nuestras fronteras nos intranquiliza, no queremos otro pain, aunque con vetarle la entrada nos contentaríamos en este caso.- Kakashi agradeció el tono más diplomático del kage de la máscara.- el caso es que ese ninja obedece las órdenes de konoha, una nación con suficiente potencial militar para enfrentarse a todas las naciones mayores a la vez y volver a dejarnos en ruinas como en la tercera guerra shinobi. Y como comprenderá, no puedo decirle a mi pueblo que no haremos nada mientras esa espada de damocles pende sobre nuestro cuello.

-Sin contar.- intervino el tanikage visiblemente nervioso mientras movía su abanico blanco con motivos azules.- que konoha también cuenta con el monstruoso poder de Naruto Uzumaki, ya vimos de lo que fue capaz de hacer en la demostración de los exámenes chuunin de hace un mes.- el tanikage evitó fijar su mirada en Naruto, aterrorizado. Si supiese que el rubio no empleó todo su poder en esa demostración... aunque, visto lo pusilánime del kage, incluso Naruto solamente en modo sannin le habría aterrorizado.

-Exacto.- prosiguió el amekage.- nosotros venimos aquí dispuestos a colaborar y confiar, pero el que Konoha tenga ese poder nos asusta. Sólo podremos alcanzar una paz duradera si hay un equilibrio de poderes. Y la forma más clara es sellando o inutilizando a uno de esos dos portentos del chakra, y la opción más justa sería Sasuke uchiha, toda vez que Naruto kun ya ha demostrado que es una persona confiable. Tampoco consideramos que sea justo matarle, como sugiere aoki dono, votaríamos a favor de un sellado con el sello de los cinco elementos que le impida usar el rinnegan y el sharingan, que son sus principales armas.

-Amekage dono.- intervino el hokage antes de que protestase el otokage.- si se cree que vamos a dejar a Sasuke ciego por sus temores, konoha se opone. El que desconfíe de nosotros no es un buen primer paso para normalizar relaciones, y le recuerdo que su predecesor casi destruye nuestra aldea con el rinnegan, nosotros tenemos tantas razones para desconfiar de ustedes como ustedes de nosotros.

-Pues no hay más que hablar.- intervino el otokage, visiblemente furioso.- formaremos nuestra propia alianza como medida de protección ante el creciente poder de konoha.

-Intentemos calmarnos por favor.- intentó mediar un sobrepasado Chojuro.- todos queremos llegar a un acuerdo.

La sala irrumpió en un caos de gritos y acusaciones, mientras viejas rencillas surgían de nuevo y comenzaban a crearse nuevas. Naruto contempló consternado el espectáculo, sabedor de lo que implicaba esto si no hacía algo: si no hacía nada y dejaba la reunión disolverse, seguramente estallaría una guerra con esas naciones menores, con la muerte de inocentes que eso conllevaba. No era una opción. Pero tampoco lo era sellar a su mejor amigo, le había prometido que eso no pasaría y no iba a incumplir una promesa. Confiaba plenamente en que el uchiha hiciese lo correcto y compensase al mundo todo lo que había hecho, y dejarle ciego lo imposibilitaría. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, y se le agotaba el tiempo viendo como los kages de las naciones menores se dirigían a la puerta de salida. Y, como cada vez que se había encontrado en esa situación, decidió usar una táctica más... directa.

-Amekage sama.- llamó la atención del kage el uzumaki, haciéndose oír por medio del griterío, que automáticamente cesó para ver si el ojiazul obraba un milagro. De nuevo.- ¿cómo funciona ese sello del que ha hablado?

-Pues...- comenzó a exponer el amekage antes de que kakashi pudiese intervenir. Temía que Naruto cometiese la estupidez de aceptar el sellado de Sasuke, conocía lo suficiente a su pupilo como para saber que esa decisión no la aceptaría, y podría volver a la senda de la oscuridad.- funciona como una barrera de contención de poder basada en el poder de chakra del sellador. Sólo se puede quitar por ninjas con niveles de chakra altos, nivel kage en el caso del que estamos tratando, que representen las cinco afinidades elementales. Ni siquiera le privaría permanentemente de sus habilidades, esta alianza podría retirarle el sello mediante cinco de nuestros miembros si fuese necesario, o menos si tenemos en cuenta que varios de nosotros tenemos diversas afinidades elementales y podríamos cubrir varios puestos en el contrasellado, solo deseamos ese gesto de buena fe por parte de konoha.

-Ósea, que se necesita una inmensa cantidad de chakra de las cinco naturalezas para abrirlo, ¿no? Bien, pues, si lo que quieren es un buen gesto por parte de konoha, yo se lo daré. Me ofrezco voluntario para ese sellado, concretamente del poder de Kurama. Sin él, solo soy un ninja del montón.- proclamó un serio Naruto, mientras kakashi se quedaba paralizado, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer su alumno. El ninja número uno en sorprender volvía a atacar.

-Naruto.- intervino un afectado Gaara, sabedor de lo que implicaba el ofrecimiento del uzumaki.- ¿Sabes lo que eso implica no? No podrás usar el poder de Kurama mientras el sello este activo, volverás a la casilla de salida en cuanto a lo que has entrenado con él... no es justo.

-Lo sé, pero es la única manera de evitar una guerra y lograr una paz duradera, al sellarme a mí ya konoha no podría declarar la guerra al resto y ganar. Equilibro el poder, en definitiva. Además, como habéis dicho, ese sello se puede retirar, así que me lo tomaré como unas vacaciones para mi amigo.- expuso el ninja rubio, mientras kakashi intentaba hallar la forma de impedir a Naruto cometer ese suicidio, pero no lo lograban y no podía intervenir, una negativa suya provocaría una guerra entre konoha y el resto del mundo. Naruto había dado con el mal menor, pero al precio de renunciar a ser el ninja más poderoso de la historia limitando su propio poder.

-Maldita sea niño.- gritó un furioso otokage.- ¿por qué haces esta estupidez? Tengo entendido que ese asesino también intentó matarte cuando erais críos y desertó de tu aldea, ¿por qué sacrificarte por el? Deja que le sellemos y ya está, es menos que matarle, pero no lo vería mal con tal de tener la paz .

-Porque...- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa ladeada.- es mi amigo y se lo prometí. Y también le prometí a otros amigos que lograría la paz .Y uzumaki Naruto nunca falla a sus promesas.- concluyó, refiriéndose a nagato y konan y su conversación tras vencer a pain. Al frente suyo, el amekage intercambio asentimientos con el kusakage, tanikage y takikage.

-Con estas condiciones, nuestras naciones aceptan unirse a la alianza, aportar los recursos y se comprometen a no solicitar la alteración del resto de tratados.- pronunció solemnemente el amekage, que había conseguido lo que se proponía: lograr un equilibrio de poder. Si konoha atacaba sin contar con el zorro de las nueve colas, el resto podrían vencerla, aún con Sasuke Uchiha combatiendo. Incluso el otokage tuvo que aceptar los términos de su colega de ame: quedarse fuera, sólo, sería un desastre para su nación.

En el interior del rubio, sin embargo, no había tanta concordia.

 **-¿estás loco Naruto? Sabes que con ese sello activo no podré ayudarte cuando estés en peligro ¿no? Como mucho podré regenerarte como cuando eras un niño** \- rugió el Kitsune, dejando sentir su furia. La perspectiva de que le pasase algo a su cachorro y él no pudiese hacer nada le llenaba de ira.

- _Lo sé Kurama, pero debo de hacerlo. No puedo permitir que vuelvan a entrar en guerra. Esas muertes pesarían sobre mi conciencia si no hago algo si puedo hacerlo_...- suspiró entristecido el uzumaki.

- **Podrías estar en peligro, y entonces no me tendrás para ayudarte**.

- _Lo sé, y por ello tendré que entrenar el doble de fuerte. Es hora de confiar Kurama, yo ya he hecho mi parte_.

- **estás loco Naruto... sólo espero que no lo pagues con tu vida**...

(Fin del flashback)

Sakura, nada más terminar de oír contar la historia a su hokage, se lanzó a agarrarlo de la pechera, teniendo que ser sostenida por todo el escuadrón kibo para evitar que cometiese un magnicidio.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya joder! Por culpa del puto consejo gokage no ha podido defenderse del ataque de esos malnacidos, ¡por eso querías que viese cómo estaba, porque vosotros le habíais traicionado y queríais aliviar vuestra culpa!- acusó la pelirrosada en un mar de lagrimas, mientras el hokage aceptaba los indultos con resignación y dejaba desahogarse a la haruno.

Era cierto, le habían traicionado, y ahora podría morir por su estupidez y la del consejo gokage, más ocupado en conseguir equilibrios de poder por miedo que en buscar la paz que el uzumaki les ofrecía. Mientras todos seguían discutiendo, un silencioso Sasuke contemplaba a su amigo, conteniendo sus lágrimas a duras penas dentro de su pose estoica. Sasuke no era capaz de mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos por miedo, y eso sólo lo supieron su madre, su hermano mayor y ese cabezahueca de la camilla que ahora luchaba por sobrevivir por cumplir una promesa que le hizo a su amigo. El uzuratoncachi, terco hasta el final, y leal a partes iguales. " _Podré vivir mil vidas, y jamás encontraré un mejor amigo que tú, Naruto_..."

* * *

 **Lo se, soy una malísima persona por dejaros así hasta el miércoles. Y ya veréis con mi capítulo 17... menos mal que no tenéis mi dirección xD**

 **En lo referente a Sasuke, evolucionó más su personaje. Dije que lo iba a enfocar desde la culpa (no se me ocurre otro que le haga bueno moralmente hablando, sinceramente). Sasuke es un antagonista, es muy difícil ponerlo de bueno sin cambiarle la personalidad de forma radical, y no quiero eso. Sasuke es Sasuke, con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Aunque aquí he querido meterle un toque celoso. Diréis "Sasuke no es así" y yo os contestaré "no era así cuando las tenía a puñados, ahora está sólo y ve como cada mujer que le ha querido rehace su vida sin él". Ya va siendo hora de que se ponga las pilas, este personaje me está exigiendo muchísimo para que al final no se muera sólo y tenga a alguien... sin contar que Karin se merece una bonita historia, ¿no os parece? ¿Se lo pondrá fácil al uchiha? y al final, le volvéis a ver vulnerable al ver lo que Naruto ha hecho por el. Aclaró que por fuera sigue con la misma pose neutra, lo que vosotros leéis sobre el en su mayoría el lo esconde.**

 **En la fiesta, como veis, todos interactúan. Me pareció gracioso poner a Naruto de hermano sobreprotector, y ya que con Karin ya tenía planes, he usado a Ayame. Sin contar que la morena se merece un novio en esta serie, es un personaje que me cayó simpático, y Yamato me pareció una gran opción como su pareja. No la voy a desarrollar más, están para crear el toque cómico de Naruto.**

 **Y ya veis a Sakura celosa en el mal sentido. El alcohol y los celos nunca combinan bien, espero que os haya parecido realista su conversación con Naruto dejándose vencer por sus (razonables teniendo en cuenta lo que sabe) celos. No me imaginaba la situación actual de esta novela sin que Sakura le chillase a Naruto por sus prometidas, sabíais que era inevitable. Espero que os gustase el guiño a la familia de Hinata que se imaginó con el rubio XD. Luego os la he puesto luchando para darla un poco de acción y, lo más importante, describir y comenzar a desarrollar el byakugou. La clave del aumento de poder de Sakura va a estar ahí, lo tengo claro, kishimoto os lo mostró deprisa y mal en la serie, pero yo pienso darle un enfoque mucho más... potente. La clave está en que realmente es una técnica accesoria de algo.**

 **Y llegamos al atentado. Os creíais que los hijos del dios árbol no estaban preparando algo gordo desde el capítulo 10? Pues aquí lo tenéis. Este momento es CLAVE en la evolución psicológica de Naruto (y en toda la historia, por así decirlo). La gota que colma el vaso de la paciencia del uzumaki... si sale de esta muahahahaaaa. Quise ponerlo cruel y despiadado, mostraros la traicion directamente. ¿Alguno se esperaba lo de Yugao y kea? Llevan apareciendo disimuladamente toda la historia, y ya podéis sentir la misma sorpresa que Naruto por esto. Aunque en el caso de la anbu habrá explicación y evolución, no os lo voy a dejar como un "Ha traicionado y ya está".**

 **Y por último, el postatentado. Quise ponerle una reacción creíble a cada miembro del grupo (Hinata desmayándose, Karin gritando, los más jóvenes del escuadrón Kibo sin saber qué hacer, Sakura paralizada al volver a ver a Naruto asi... no en vano está traumatizada todavía por lo Del Valle del fin). Como veis, está vivo. Vivo, y MUY jodido. Y no habéis visto nada todavía... ¿por que acumula chakra natural?**

 **Y al fin veis parte de la obra de Sanada: con una hábil maniobra política, el mejor guerrero de una nación rival está sellado y dependiendo del consejo para liberarse. Puta política, como diría Gera118. Las jugadas de Sanada serán así, no es un rival de lanzar jutsus y matar, es de "serrar la base de la puerta y dejar que esta se caiga por su propio peso". Un rival ASTUTO, no fuerte. Y, como veis, peligrosisimo. Pero... se esperaría está fatal consecuencia? Porque una cosa es sellarlo y otra muy diferente perderlo para la guerra venidera... y al fin podies empezar a entender tb esa extraña petición de Kakashi a Sakura cuando llegó a la hoja. La haruno, obviamente, le pega cuatro gritos, con toda la razón. Si se lo hubiesen contado todo desde el principio, seguramente habría podido evitar todo esto.  
**

 **Bueno, me despido hasta el miércoles deseándoos unas felices fiestas. El miércoles llega el siguiente capítulo, Kitsune no kiuby, hasta entonces... pasadlo bien**!


	17. Kitsune no kiuby

Cap16: kitsune no kiuby

 **Buenas! Me esperabais tan pronto? Os echaba de menos, no lo voy a negar. Hubiese incluso publicado ayer, pero la página me daba error cada vez que lo intentaba y tuve que hacer "trampas" por decirlo de una manera y aprovecharme de que si que me deja modificar documentos ya creados para poder publicar esto. Si alguno sabe porque la página me pone "internas error" al publicar, agradecería una solución!.**

 **Hoy preparamos el climax y descansamos un poco de tanta pelea, toca desarrollar más a los personajes y explicar una cosa VITAL. Quiero aclarar que, como podéis ver, los personajes empiezan a tener una evolución que les aparta ligeramente del canon en algunos aspectos (Kakashi sufriente en el cargo de hokage, Karin cariñosa con Naruto...). Es algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que la historia avanza y evoluciona, y lo considero como parte del atractivo de este fic, pero espero que les sigáis viendo como personajes lógicos y fieles a su estilo. Digamos que ya me empiezo a soltar, salvo que queráis que lo ponga todo exactamente como en boruto, en cuyo caso acabamos mañana mismo XD.**

 **Y ahora, vamos con los reviews:**

 **The diaker:** no te disculpes hombre, las fiestas hay que pasarlas en familia y esto va a seguir aquí esperándote, tu tranquilo xD pues si, estamos en el meollo del asunto, digamos que en vuestro capítulo 21 comprenderéis el prólogo mejor (aunque no totalmente todavía, kukukuuu).

Y si, lo de Yugao tiene algo más detrás, ya se verá, pero seamos sinceros: ese personaje fue muy golpeado en el anime, me extrañabaque siguiese en pie sin secuelas...

 **Gera118** : exacto. Sakura es la elección obvia, es más, cuantas veces ha tenido Naruto que aparecer a su grito cual príncipe azul a salvarla y tomarla en brazos tras una situación de peligro? Miles. Pero la debilidad de Naruto es su ingenuidad, ver el mundo tan color de rosa. Me di cuenta cuando muere neji, que es la primera vez que se ve a Naruto sin soluciones, y aquí lo he explotado al máximo. Y quise hacer esa escena gráfica y directa, sin omitir detalles, me pareció que le sumaba dramatismo. Y ya veras dentro de poco...

Y si, puta política. Una aldea con genios intelectuales como Shika o Kakashi se ve atada de pies y manos cuando leyes, acuerdos e intereses económicos les frenan de golpe. Ley de vida.

 **Leonelj5** : Hola! Se te echaba de menos! Narushion se acerca, aunque ahora mismo Naruto no está para ninguna como podrás ver, bastante tiene con lo suyo xD y celos de Sakura... sería un poco feo que los tuviese con el entubado en el hospital XD pero piensa algo: se acercan celos de una mujer que ve el futuro :P

Anko sigue apareciendo, pero no deja de ser un personaje secundario, ya fijé desde un principio que esto no es un naruharem, y que la relación de ella con Naruto es más de amigos "con derechos" que una romántica. Me apetecía describir una relación así, y veo que os ha gustado xD

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto sintió de pronto la luz darle en el rostro. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, todavía sin saber dónde estaba, y miró alrededor. Le había despertado un rayo de sol que entraba desde una ventana cercana, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Se trataba de una habitación de paredes de un amarillo apagado, con algunos cuadros colgados; la cama, de tamaño similar a una de matrimonio, se encontraba en la pared contraria a una sobria puerta blanca, similar a las de su hogar, aunque no se encontraba en el mismo, de eso estaba seguro. El cuarto tenía un armario de madera abierto (desde donde se veía ropa de mujer), un escritorio con muchos libros dispersos y una ventana enorme, llena de flores de diversos colores, que combinaban perfectas con ese bello día soleado que Naruto podía vislumbrar desde su posición. Trató de tragar, esperando encontrarse con una garganta reseca, pero para su sorpresa no le dolió en absoluto, es más, estaba perfectamente. No le dolía nada de su cuerpo, incluso pudo erguirse y observar con más detenimiento a su alrededor. A su lado, una mesilla de noche blanca sostenía una lámpara, un vaso de agua con algunas pastillas cerca y una foto. Naruto la sostuvo con cuidado, viendo que se trataba de la foto del equipo 7 en su época genin, una foto que siempre arrancaba una sonrisa al uzumaki, sobre todo por las poses del rubio y de su amigo pelinegro, desafiándose dentro de su rivalidad infantil. Se preguntaba dónde estaba cuando una voz le llamó la atención desde la puerta.

-Veo que ya estás despierto, dormilón.

El ojiazul se giró y sólo pudo quedarse mirando embobado el espectáculo: frente a él estaba Sakura, vestida con un diminuto top de pijama sin sujetador debajo, dejando al uzumaki apreciar sus pechos tras esa camiseta, así como con un pantalón de pijama también diminuto, que mostraba unas suaves y torneadas piernas que el ojiazul recorrió centímetro a centímetro con sus ojos. Mientras, esos ojos verdes, iluminados con una suave sonrisa, le hablaron.

-Deja de mirarme así y toma tu medicina, que te quiero tener recuperado pronto, Naruto kun

- _"¿Naruto kun?_ "- se preguntó extrañado el uzumaki mientras obedecía. Siempre había deseado que Sakura le llamase con ese apelativo que solía usar para Sasuke, pero aún así estaba confundido, como si algo no encajase, así que pregunto por ello.- Esto, Sakura chan… ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa baka.- le dijo entre risas la haruno mientras se acercaba a la cama y acariciaba sus mechones rubios con su mano derecha.- nos diste un susto de muerte tras el atentado, así que, como tu médico personal, te traje aquí para tenerte vigilado las veinticuatro horas.- acto seguido le dio un suave beso en los labios, uno que hizo al corazón del uzumaki latir con fuerza, como le provocaban todos los que le daba la pelirrosa.- te he traído tu desayuno.- anunció mientras acercaba un carrito con una bandeja, en cuyo centro asomaba un tazón de humeante ramen, y por el olor debía de ser del Ichiraku.

-¿Ramen? Si siempre insistes en que desayune más sano.- dijo el rubio, sin mucho ánimo de quejarse, puesto que Sakura estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías: darle el ramen de comer directamente a la boca, como estuvo una vez a punto de hacer en el Ichiraku antes de que Sai les interrumpiese y se ganase una amenaza de muerte.

-Ya, Naruto kun, pero la vida son dos días, y te quiero contento cada minuto de ellos. Me tuviste muy preocupada.- contestó la ojijade mientras limpiaba con la servilleta un poco el labio del uzumaki, en uno de esos gestos románticos que volvían loco al rubio.

-Lo… lo siento… me pillaron por sorpresa los sectarios… pero tengo sus nombres, si nos damos prisa, podremos capturarles y que nos den información.

-Tranquilo Naruto kun, ya les tenemos, les capturamos nada más encontrarte. Luego descubrimos que estaban siendo controlados por ese suero del dios árbol, así que analicé las muestras que les quitamos y conseguí elaborar un antídoto. Ahora están todos perfectamente, incluso pudimos salvar a la madre y a la hija que encontramos contigo, y con la información que nos dieron estamos desarticulando su banda. Kakashi sensei y Sasuke calculan que acabaran con ellos a finales de mes, y que esperan que te les unas.

- _"Ta…¿tan fácil?_ "- se preguntó un asombrado Naruto. No es que no le gustase, todo lo contrario, era exactamente lo que hubiese querido tras ese atentado.- ¿Sasuke está colaborando?

-Si, desde tu atentado decidió volver a la aldea para siempre. Ahora está dirigiendo el escuadrón kibo en las operaciones, aunque la mayoría son para supervisar la rendición de la secta. El consejo gokage está aburrido y todo, Gaara está en la aldea esperando para verte y hablar contigo sobre quitarte el sello.- explicó Sakura con una radiante sonrisa que deslumbró a un abrumado uzumaki mientras este terminaba el cuenco.- ahora, ¿Puedes levantarte? Te he preparado una ducha para que te quites ese sudor, Naruto kun.- finalizó, saliendo de la habitación tras darle otro beso en los labios.

Naruto se levantó con delicadeza y se dirigió lentamente al baño. Se hallaba sobrepasado, y no era para menos, todos sus problemas se estaban solucionando solos, incluso ya no notaba esa tensión continua que le acompañaba en todo momento este último año. Una vez desnudo y dentro de la ducha, mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, viajó a su paisaje mental para preguntar a su amigo Kitsune si era todo un sueño, era todo demasiado bueno para ser real. En su paraje mental, el tradicional olor a cerrado había desaparecido, y el bijuu se encontraba tumbado apaciblemente tras su jaula. Nada más verle, dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

- **Naruto, estás despierto al fin, luego te quejas de mis siestas**.

- _Ku… Kurama… ¿me puedes explicar que_ _está_ _pasando? Todo es… raro_.- preguntó Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba con desasosiego alrededor. El que Kurama estuviese tan contento y le llamase por su nombre tampoco ayudaba, normalmente usaba apelativos o estaba de mal humor. O ambas.

- **No te preocupes, ya has oído a Sakura. Les están cazando uno a uno y pronto todo terminará. Tú relájate y disfruta de la compañía, que llevas queriendo estar en esta cama desde los 5 años**.

- _¿Cómo están los bijuus? ¿Siguen escondidos_?- preguntó preocupado Naruto

- **Están bien, tu tranquilo. El consejo gokage dio marcha atrás en su decisión y Gaara nos pidió disculpas personalmente. Ahora están todos diseminados por el continente, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones. Yo, en cuanto nos quiten el sello, tengo un par de ideas para poder salir sin matarte y estirar las piernas**.

Naruto iba a preguntarle sobre esas ideas, pero de pronto notó algo a su espalda. Sakura había entrado al baño, y ahora se encontraba frotando suavemente la espalda del uzumaki con una esponja.

(Lemmon inicia)

-Te quejarás de médico personal, Naruto kun.- Le susurró al oído sensualmente la pelirrosada, mientras pasaba su esponja por los musculosos brazos del ojiazul. Naruto, a pesar de su confusión y notable sonrojo, no pudo evitar excitarse por estar desnudo con Sakura susurrándole cosas al oído con esa voz tan sexy. Incluso su piel se puso de gallina por sentir ese aliento en su oreja. Pronto, su "soldado" decidió hacer acto de presencia, atrayendo la atención de la ojijade.- veo que estás PLENAMENTE recuperado.- declaró Sakura mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin apartar la vista del miembro de Naruto.

Naruto intentó excusarse, pero, para su sorpresa, la haruno movió su mano hasta el miembro de Naruto, acariciándolo suavemente mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima con una mirada de puro deseo. Naruto se debatía entre el deber de pararla y pedirla explicaciones y la imperiosa necesidad de dejar seguir a la mujer de sus sueños con esas caricias que le estaban volviendo loco. La razón estaba a punto de imponerse, cuando la pelirrosada habló.

-¿Sabes? Yo no he desayunado…- le susurró al oído, para después darle un mordisco suave al lóbulo de la oreja y meterse en la ducha con Naruto.

Naruto dio un suave respingo, no sólo por la iniciativa de la peligrosa, sino también porque ahora reparaba el ojiazul en que estaba completamente desnuda. Toda posible reacción del uzumaki se vio ahogada por el monumento que ahora se exhibía ante él: su piel de porcelana, que presentaba ligeras pecas en sus pómulos, acompañaba a unos senos de tamaño medio con un pequeño lunar cerca del pezón izquierdo y a un cuerpo delgado y ligeramente musculoso, fruto de su entrenamiento diario. La pelirrosada gateó por la gran ducha hacia la entrepierna del rubio, que se encontraba completamente hipnotizado. Era totalmente perfecta, cada detalle de ella le volvía loco, quería besar cada centímetro de esa piel y reclamar esos labios carnosos para él, convertirlos en su propiedad para siempre. Intentó apartarse, pero la haruno le puso la mano izquierda en el pecho, dejando claro que era ella la que llevaba el mando. Naruto se excitó aún más ante esta actitud, era un secreto a voces que le gustaba ese ímpetu en una mujer, y más aún en Sakura. Se acercó contoneando sus caderas, y, mientras sostenía la base del pene con su mano derecha, le dio una suave lamida a la punta. Miró a Naruto con unos ojos llenos de pasión y metió el pene en su boca, moviéndose rítmicamente arriba y abajo hasta abarcar la mitad del miembro, mientras el ojiazul dejaba escapar un gemido y se arrodillaba para poder tocar mejor a la ojijade. La haruno llevó la mano del uzumaki hacia su intimidad, revelando al ojiazul que estaba completamente húmeda, y siguió succionando el pene de Naruto mientras emitía ahogados gemidos que estaban volviendo loco al pelirrubio. La pelirrosada levantó su mirada de pura lujuria hacia el uzumaki mientras seguía succionando, haciendo la sangre de Naruto hervir. El ojiazul comenzó entonces a acariciar el clítoris en movimientos circulares para luego introducir sus dedos suavemente, para extasis de la haruno, que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tentar al uzumaki

-No te…- exclamó la pelirrosada mientras emitía un gemido que tuvo al borde de la eyaculación a Naruto. Era como oír a un ángel cantar.- … imaginas lo que me estás poniendo… Naruto kun.- se acercó a los labios del uzumaki mientras seguía con su mano derecha atendiendo con habilidad el miembro del uzumaki.- Quiero que seas el primero.- le volvió a susurrar al oído, para luego emitir otro gemido.

(Fin del Lemmon)

Naruto en serio lo estaba disfrutando, pero todavía su mente no terminaba de encajar las piezas. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien con el amor de su vida, y la última vez que lo habían hablado no fue así, así que, empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió apartar a la pelirrosada, que le miraba con curiosidad mientras se relamía.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto kun? ¿No te gusta mi tratamiento?

-No… no es eso Sakura chan… es sólo que no lo entiendo. Antes del atentado estabas enfadada conmigo, y ahora estás así… ¿No quieres que te explique lo de mis prometidas?- preguntó dubitativo el uzumaki, esperando ver la clásica reacción de la pelirrosada, aunque le privase del sexo.

-Baka, ya lo hable con Karin, y no me importa. Sólo quiero estar contigo. Y cuidarte mucho mucho durante tu recuperación.- contestó la haruno mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa. A cualquiera le habría bastado está contestación, pero no a Naruto, que conocía de sobra a su Sakura chan y sabía que algo no era normal, así que decidió jugársela.

-¿También te contó lo de mi beso con Hinata?

-También, y no me importa. Te quiero, y me da igual mientras seas feliz. Quiero casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos, Naruto kun, eres el amor de mi vida y me he dado cuenta. Incluso me he tomado unas vacaciones indefinidas en el hospital para que estemos los dos solos el tiempo que quieras, me da igual mi trabajo. Si tengo que dejarlo para hacerte feliz, lo haré. Te amo, Naruto kun.

Naruto sonrió amargamente. Era lo que había querido oír toda su vida de su Sakura chan. Todo iba perfecto, sin guerras, con su mejor amigo al fin redimido de verdad… Y, como una persona que nunca había experimentado la felicidad plena, no pudo creérselo. Toda su vida había sufrido maltratos, abusos y desgracias, y ahora que no las tenía, recordó la primera lección que aprendió de niño, cuando sufrió una brutal paliza grupal al acompañar a un hombre que le ofreció comida al verle rebuscando en un contenedor: al soldado, cuando le dan de beber, es que lo han jodido o lo van a joder.

-Dejemos la broma, ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con seriedad Naruto a la pelirrosada, que reaccionó con sorpresa.

-Na… Naruto kun, soy yo, Sakura. ¿estás bien? A lo mejor era demasiado temprano para esto y hay que dejarte descansar más…

-No desvíes el tema, tú no eres Sakura chan. La Sakura chan que yo conozco nunca haría esto.- acusó mientras se levantaba de la bañera y se alejaba de la haruno, que le miraba extrañada.

-Na… Naruto kun, pe… perdón por haberte enfadado, sólo… sólo quería hacerte sentir bien.., disculparme por nuestra última conversación… no te enfades conmigo.- le suplicó la ojijade mientras comenzaba a llorar. Un rostro que siempre doblegaba la voluntad del uzumaki, pero no ahora.

-Para empezar, Sakura chan jamás ha usado el kun conmigo. Es mi sueño que lo haga, pero sé que tras lo de Sasuke no lo usa con nadie, no porque no me quiera, sino porque le recuerda lo estúpida que era esa niña de la academia, aunque yo no opine así de ella. Y desde luego, mi Sakura chan jamás reaccionaría tan tranquila a una mención de un beso mío con Hinata, a pesar de que yo desearía que lo hiciese. Todo lo que estoy viendo es lo que me haría feliz, sí, pero no es mi Sakura chan, la persona de la que estoy enamorado. Tú solo has usado sus virtudes y eliminado esos defectos que también la hacen especial. La quiero por completo, no en partes, como tú la estás representando. Y, por si aún tenía dudas… - expuso el ojiazul mientras sostenía la mirada a la mujer de dentro de la bañera.-… yo nunca le conté a Karin lo de mi beso con Hinata.

Naruto se mantuvo estático, desafiando con la mirada a esa persona de cabello rosado que se hacía pasar por Sakura, y comenzó a acumular chakra natural, sospechándolo que era lo que pasaba. Un mundo perfecto donde ser feliz… ya había oído hablar de ello. La mujer se levantó de la tina con una sonrisa inquietante y los ojos cerrados.

- **Veo que vas a tener que aprender por las malas** …- declaró, mientras abría sus ojos, que habían cambiado su tono jade tan característico por un color morado anillado. Pronto, todo se volvió negro, sumiendo a Naruto en la oscuridad.

* * *

-IAAAAARGHHH-

Un grito rompió la calma del cuarto de hospital, acostumbrada al monótono sonido del monitor encargado de leer las constantes del ilustre paciente. Sakura con rapidez dio la mano a Naruto y alargó la otra buscando la toalla húmeda que estaba destinada a cubrir en su frente para bajarle la fiebre. Otra vez tenía una pesadilla, acompañada de una taquicardia y espasmos que casi rompen la camilla del hospital. Sakura, en su desesperación, intentó aplicar chakra médico en el cuerpo, intentando así paliar el sufrimiento de Naruto, pero el chakra rojo de Kurama reaccionó inmediatamente, rechazando el chakra ajeno e incluso hiriendo la palma de la mano de la pelirrosada.

-Joder, ¿ni esto puedo hacer?- se quejó amargamente la pelirrosada con la voz a punto de quebrarse, mientras observaba al pelirrubio seguir con su agonía.

Naruto, nada más llegar al hospital, había sido declarado paciente en estado crítico, y atendido por oleadas de médicos dispuestos a aplicar su chakra verdoso sobre el uzumaki, pero el resultado no podía ser más desastroso: no sólo no tenía ningún efecto sobre el paciente, sino que el manto rojo reaccionaba con agresividad, quemando las manos de los médicos e incluso arañando con unos extraños apéndices filosos que salían del mismo a los que lo intentasen con más ahínco. Anko, intentando hacerlo, había acabado hospitalizada cuando una de las heridas había salpicado ese chakra sobre ella, provocándola una fea quemadura en el brazo que tardaría mucho en curar. Lo único que habían podido hacer, gracias a la experiencia de la pelirrosada, era una traqueotomía de urgencia, posibilitando así que entrase el oxígeno, sino el ojiazul ya estaría muerto, pero ya no podían ni emplear medicina básica ante la hostilidad del chakra rojo y resistencia natural a las sustancias del jinchuriki. Y desde entonces la ojijade no se había separado de Naruto, y ya habían pasado varias horas desde su ingreso, horas marcadas por fiebres altísimas, taquicardias, pesadillas y gestos de dolor de un uzumaki comatoso en todo lo demás. Ningún médico tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, y ya se habían enviado las consecuentes muestras de sangre y de chakra rojo al laboratorio para que una ansiosa karin intentase dar con la clave, pero la haruno tenía clara una cosa: Naruto estaba sufriendo como nunca, y Sakura no podía ayudarle más que dándole la mano y disponiendo toallas húmedas en la frente para intentar aliviarle la fiebre, como si fuese una triste genin sin conocimientos de medicina. Siempre era igual, a la hora de la verdad no podía hacer más que cosas insignificantes por Naruto, todo por su falta de poder. Hacía tiempo Yamato la había intentado consolar diciéndola que lo que importaban eran sus sentimientos por Naruto, y en cierta manera le daba la razón, pero… ¿No podía también estar a su par cuando le atacasen? ¿Ser no sólo su compañera en las buenas, si no también en las malas? Golpear a todo aquel que fuese a por su rubio y evitar que acabase en esa camilla, o al menos estar en la camilla de al lado, junto a él, compartiendo su carga…

Tras unos segundos retorciéndose, pareció que el cuerpo del ojiazul volvía a una tensa calma, mientras Sakura le acariciaba el sudoroso pómulo con su mano, en un intento de transmitirle que ella estaba allí, con él. Porque, cuando Naruto sufría, Sakura sufría. Habría aceptado gustosa ese dolor con tal de salvar al uzumaki, pero no podía. Frustrada, siguió leyendo los tratados médicos referentes a genjutsu y a sustancias sedantes que podían causar el coma, buscando alguna pista que la permitiese saber qué le habían hecho a Naruto y como deshacerlo. Tan enfrascada estaba en ello que el cambio de turno la sorprendió. A pesar de que Kakashi había ordenado que los turnos se respetasen para estar todos al cien por cien si era necesaria su ayuda, ni el ejército de las cinco naciones ninja podría haber sacado a Sakura de esa habitación, por lo que normalmente los turnos de vigilancia se realizaban en la puerta del cuarto por los miembros del escuadrón kibo, Sasuke o alguno de los mal denominados "promoción de novatos", como lee o kiba. Pero esta vez la había sorprendido el cambio por quien entraba en el cuarto.

-Sa… Sakura san.- saludó con timidez Hinata, para luego mirar al pelirrubio - ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha mejorado algo?

Sakura observó a la hyuuga, pudiendo constatar que se hallaba claramente afectada: su normalmente lisa y uniforme piel presentaba unas grandes ojeras, con unos ojos irritados por el llanto. Estaba claro que no había dormido ni un minuto desde que encontraron a Naruto, así que Sakura se hizo una idea del aspecto que tendría ella también. La hyuuga no le caía mal, es más, incluso la había salvado la vida durante el ataque de Pain. Se conocían desde la academia, aunque nunca habían tenido mucho contacto, pero Sakura sabía perfectamente que era una buena persona, aunque a veces maldijese su estampa por lo bajo. Y la causa de ello era la razón por la cual nunca podrían llevar su amistad a más: ambas amaban al mismo hombre. Incluso antes de reparar en su amor por Naruto, la pelirrosada ya evitaba hablar con la hyuuga fuera de un trato educado y cordial que daba a todo el mundo, reduciendo sus conversaciones al mínimo, como se sintiese amenazada a un nivel subconsciente. Y ahora que tenía claros sus sentimientos, había aún más tensión. Sólo Naruto, que tenía el gran don de tender puentes de diálogo entre las personas, y alguna esporádica misión o reunión de todos los compañeros de la academia habían conseguido que cruzasen más de dos frases sin despedirse.

-Sigue igual Hinata.- contestó la haruno con tristeza.- ya ha tenido cinco crisis cardiacas y sus constantes van a peor… y me preocupa su fiebre, es altísima…

Hinata se aproximó al lado contrario de la haruno en la camilla y comprobó su temperatura con suavidad, para luego sentarse en una silla. Contempló a Naruto con una mueca de dolor, haciendo sentirse a la pelirrosada extraña: por un lado, se sentía culpable por entrometerse entre Hinata y su futuro matrimonio, era un acto que iba totalmente contra sus principios; pero por otro sentía determinación, el hombre que estaba en la camilla era suyo, era el hombre con el que quería vivir el resto de sus días, no estaba dispuesta a apartarse, aunque su última conversación con él hubiese tenido un final tan desastroso. Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, con la vista fija en Naruto, hasta que la haruno decidió intentar romper el silencio.

-Hinata, yo… siento todo esto… entiendo que eres su prometida, pero no puedo apartarme de él… no… no puedo hacerlo…- se intentó excusar la pelirrosada.

-Sakura san… no hace falta que te disculpes… entiendo que estáis muy unidos, él… él se siente bien cuando está contigo, y yo solo quiero que mejore, me alegra que cuides de él.- respondió con tristeza la hyuuga

-Lo sé, pero no me refería sólo a eso… me refería a estar con él de verdad… no sólo ahora… yo… yo le quiero, y no puedo apartarme…- declaró con vergüenza la ojijade. A pesar de que sabía que no era el momento, necesitaba empezar a luchar por Naruto. Por primera vez en más de un año, tenía el coraje para luchar por lo que quería de verdad y no apartarse a un lado. Pero ella no jugaba sucio: tenía claro que lo primero era dejar sus sentimientos claros con karin y Hinata.

-…- Hinata se mantuvo en silencio ante tal revelación. Sakura por un momento temió que empezase una discusión, aunque la hyuuga no fuese de esa clase de personas.- Sakura san… creo que soy yo la que debe de disculparse por entrometerse…

-Hinata… no digas eso… yo soy la que se ha entrometido en un matrimonio… le quiero, pero no deja de estar mal- contestó Sakura, claramente confundida. No se esperaba tener que defender la postura que tendría que defender la ojiperla.- tú siempre le has querido, y yo menospreciado, y me siento como una estúpida por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de lo que tú viste desde la academia…

-Sakura san, escúchame… yo siempre he querido a Naruto kun. Le quiero desde que me fijé en ese pelo rubio cuando solo tenía cinco años. Le veía enfrentarse a los problemas sin dar un paso atrás, defender al débil, declarar que nos superaría a todos…- expuso Hinata sin tartamudear ni un segundo, para sorpresa de Sakura.- siempre le he admirado, pero nunca me he atrevido a hablar con él… o a ayudarle cuando más lo necesitaba. Siempre lo intentaba, ponía todo de mi parte, pero era solo pensar en polerme a hablar con él y no ser capaz de articular palabra, así que me quedaba sin ayudarle, observando... Y entonces te veía a ti, hablando con él como si nada, aunque solo fuese para apartarlo y seguir detrás de Sasuke en un principio. Y sobre todo te veía ayudarlo cuando estaba herido o solo… y me fijé en cómo te miraba él. Siempre te miraba de una forma especial, se fijaba en tus labios, tus pómulos, tus ojos… y sus ojos siempre brillaban más. Tiene unos ojos preciosos, pero a mí apenas me veía. Porque nunca fui capaz de hacerme notar. Porque no hacia nada cuando tú le ayudabas. Y por eso sólo tiene ojos para ti. Una persona normal en mi situación te odiaría, yo querría odiarte. Pero no puedo, sería odiarle a él. Él eligió desde un principio, y yo no puedo forzar lo que no hay… Y, puesto que el siempre ha tenido ojos solo para ti, no voy a jugar sucio, por mucho que quiera. Debes de saber el porqué de mi matrimonio con Naruto kun.

(flashback inicia)

-Así que necesita mi ayuda, Uzumaki sama- comentó sin rodeos Hiashi hyuuga, cabeza del clan hyuuga, actualmente el clan más poderoso de konoha.

Naruto se revolvió incómodo en su asiento de la residencia del citado clan. Había llegado a primera hora de la mañana para empezar a aplicar el plan que había ideado con Shikamaru para adelantarse a la aplicación de la ley de restauración de clanes, esperando encontrarse a un individuo colaborador y comprensivo, pero no era así. Desde su llegada, hiashi se había dedicado a marcar su terreno, demostrando que si el rubio quería algo de él, tendría que pagar su precio en oro. Ahora mismo, Naruto se encontraba sentado en el interior de un elegante salón decorado con muebles sobrios pero de exquisita manufactura. Hiashi había amueblado la casa como él entendía que debía vivirse la vida: mostrando poder a los demás y viviendo la vida de forma limitada y con un propósito, en este caso engrandecer el nombre hyuuga. Frente a Naruto, el citado patriarca se encontraba sentado con una mueca seria y su clásica pose tiesa, como si no quisiese dejar ni un solo músculo relajarse. Le acompañaban su primogénita, Hinata hyuuga, a su derecha, vestida con un elegante kimono color púrpura con rebordes rojos; y su otra hija, Hanabi hyuuga, está vestida con un kimono de un color amarillo suave con detalles en blanco. Naruto, sin desmerecer la estancia de su amiga y de su hermana, no entendía el porqué de su presencia, toda vez que era una reunión entre líderes de clan, no tendría porqué haber invitados, y menos de fuera del consejo de ancianos hyuuga. El ojiazul barajó la posibilidad de que las hubiese invitado hiashi para que adquiriesen experiencia en diplomacia y estuviesen algún día preparadas para sucederle, pero algo le decía que no era así: se las veía retraídas, incluso Naruto podría decir que con miedo viendo como retorcía Hinata sus manos debajo del kimono. En definitiva, el ambiente se había enrarecido, y si no fuese porque necesitaba la ayuda de ese adusto individuo de pelo castaño con un mechón blanco, Naruto habría salido de ahí de inmediato. Pero, como no tenía otra opción, debía de quedarse y averiguar qué quería a cambio de su ayuda el patriarca hyuuga. Porque estaba claro que quería algo, sino no habría montado todo el circo de recibirle con sus dos hijas en su mejor salón. Ni tan siquiera habría perdido el tiempo en hablar con él.

-Si, Hiashi sama. Necesito que vote a favor de mi matrimonio con Karin Uzumaki cuando lo proponga en el consejo.- expuso directamente el ojiazul, lamentándose de su falta de tacto al ver la reacción de dolor de Hinata. A Naruto no le gustaba negociar, y por ello no se le daban bien esta clase de momentos, creía firmemente en el "hoy por ti, mañana por mí" y en la necesidad de ayudarse los unos a los otros, pero en esos últimos meses esa visión del mundo se había visto truncada por la cruda realidad: todo tiene un precio.

-¿Matrimonio con Karin Uzumaki? ¿Y ha estado viéndose con mi hija cuando ya estaba prometido, uzumaki sama?- contestó el ojiperla con el ceño fruncido, obligando a Naruto a tragar grueso y seguir hablando. Debía de exponer el problema como era, sin rodeos.

-No me malinterprete, Hiashi sama, no estoy enamorado de ella. Es mi prima, y la quiero sólo como tal.- se disculpó el ojiazul, que pudo observar cómo Hinata dejaba escapar una ligera sonrisa para luego volver a su pose tensa tras una mirada de su padre.- Pero quiero evitar que la apliquen la ley de restauración de clanes. Mi prima no quiere acabar así, y sería muy infeliz si la obligasen a ello.

-Interesante, Uzumaki sama, me sorprende para bien, si Karin se casa con usted no se la podría incluir en la ley de restauración, ya que sólo se aplica a mujeres solteras.- elogió el anciano la astucia del rubio, para luego dirigirle una mirada severa.- pero lo que me está proponiendo es una ilegalidad, y mi clan siempre ha destacado por cumplir y hacer cumplir la ley. Nuestro honor y reputación se verían manchados.

-Hiashi sama… sé que lo que le pido es una ilegalidad, y que usted se jugaría mucho, pero necesito en serio su ayuda. No quiero que conviertan a mi prima en una máquina de cría, y para ello necesito mayoría en el consejo general. Sé que los clanes civiles votarán mayoritariamente en contra de mi matrimonio para así tener el doble de uzumaki teniendo descendencia, pero también sé que todos ellos toman su opinión muy en cuenta. Si usted votase a favor de mi matrimonio, tendría esa mayoría de mi parte seguro. Así que le estoy pidiendo ese favor…

-Bueno…- comentó el hyuuga, fijando su mirada en el uzumaki.- tengo que admitir que me halaga que considere al clan hyuuga un clan tan poderoso como para influir las decisiones de una villa entera. No voy a negar que tenemos una cierta ascendencia entre los clanes civiles, que ven en nosotros un ejemplo de la moralidad y tradición de konoha, un baluarte de la voluntad del fuego. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre ese voto, pero querría saber que puede ofrecer a cambio del esfuerzo del clan hyuuga.

- **Cachorro, sal de aquí, creo que ya se por donde va este estirado…** \- comentó el Kitsune en el interior de Naruto, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorarle y seguir hablando.

-Hiashi sama, no sé qué podría ofrecerle más allá de mi sincero agradecimiento.

-Pues hay algo que podría ofrecerme, Uzumaki sama. Seamos claros: en este clan, como en toda la villa, tenemos claro quién va a suceder a Hatake sama como hokage. Usted es un motivo de orgullo para la nación, un héroe, y el clan hyuuga está convencido de que una vez se le otorgue el puesto que merece, será un líder innovador que entrará en los libros de historia por encima incluso del gran hashirama. Y el clan hyuuga quiere participar en su leyenda y ser su mayor aliado para que lleve a esta aldea de nuevo a una época dorada. Ha estado quedando con mi primogénita últimamente, así que la mejor forma que se me ocurre para demostrar esa alianza es un compromiso.- declaró con seriedad el hyuuga, para sorpresa de Naruto y de Hinata, que miraba a su padre con los ojos como platos.

- **Naruto, ni se te ocurra.-** volvió a exclamar Kurama, sin recibir respuesta.

-Hiashi sama… - contestó Naruto, claramente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento.- No… no voy a negar que quiero conocer a su hija, y que me parece una mujer guapísima y una buena persona.- expuso diplomáticamente el uzumaki, sonrojando notablemente a Hinata.- pero somos muy jóvenes, y apenas hemos empezado a vernos. ¿No le parece que deberíamos de conocernos mejor antes de casarnos?

-Tonterías, Uzumaki sama, yo me casé con mi mujer cuando ella solo tenía dieciséis, es costumbre en el clan hyuuga casar a las mujeres jóvenes, así aseguramos su descendencia y que tengan energías suficientes para cuidar de sus hijos y atender la casa y las obligaciones del clan.- proclamó hiashi, para desagrado del uzumaki. Otro patriarca de clan que veía a las mujeres como úteros andantes…- Pero si el problema es mi hija, podemos hablar de un enlace con mi hija menor.- ofreció el patriarca, mientras su hija mayor miraba a su padre con una expresión de dolor, conteniendo las lágrimas, y su hija pequeña le miraba con sorpresa y un gran sonrojo.

-" _Joder, por eso ha traído a sus hijas… para mercadear con ellas"_ \- pensó asqueado el uzumaki.- No es por ellas, Hiashi sama, ambas son mucho más de lo que merezco. Es porque me parece muy precipitado, en serio tengo intención de conocer bien a su hija, le puedo prometer que estoy abierto a algo serio con ella, ¿no puede fiarse de mi palabra y esperar?

-Lamentablemente, Uzumaki sama, en lo referente a mi hija mayor no se puede esperar, ya ha sobrepasado por mucho la edad habitual de una hyuuga para casarse. Si no accede a un matrimonio con ella, el consejo barajará las propuestas de matrimonio y escogerá la que más pueda beneficiar al clan.- comentó con serenidad el hyuuga, mientras su hija reprimía un sollozo.

Naruto sabía lo que significaba "beneficiar al clan": un matrimonio con un hombre mayor y poderoso, que seguramente trataría a Hinata como a un objeto y la haría infeliz el resto de sus días, guardándola en su casa como trofeo. Otra vez se desengañaba con el mundo, y ya iban mil veces, otra vez veía lo que pasaba día a día y que no podía evitar luchando. Apretó los puños con fuerza para reprimir todo lo que le iba a decir a Hiashi, sabiendo que sólo redundaría en su perjuicio y que estaba en juego ahora no sólo la seguridad de Karin, sino también la de Hinata. Dentro de él, Kurama se revolvió.

- **Y en esta aldea decían que tú y yo éramos los monstruos… joder Naruto, parece que tienes un puto imán para esta clase de situaciones. Haz lo que creas conveniente** \- comentó el zorro legendario. Esa chiquilla de ojos perlados había salvado a su cachorro varias veces, tenía el respeto del bijuu, y no le agradaba nada lo que iba a pasarle.

-" _y que lo digas…_ "- pensó el uzumaki.- Hiashi sama, mi intención es tener algo serio con su hija, tenía pensado citarme con ella un tiempo para conocernos, pero si lo expone así, desearía comprometerme con ella.- concedió el ojiazul, mientras Hinata le dirigía una mirada de sincero agradecimiento dentro de esos ojos llorosos, de la que sonreía y le temblaba el labio inferior. Al otro lado, hanabi miraba al rubio con unos nuevos ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien ayudar así al prójimo, y se hallaba gratamente sorprendida. No quería ese destino para su tierna hermana, incluso había tenido una discusión con su padre sobre eso, pero no había logrado nada más que una bofetada. Y ahora, ese uzumaki había logrado arreglar el problema con una simple frase.- pero agradecería que, en honor a nuestra alianza, que me ayudase con el problema de mi prima.

-Excelente, Uzumaki sama, cuente con el apoyo económico y político del clan hyuuga, y por supuesto con nuestro apoyo para sus propuestas en el consejo. Es más, ya tenemos desarrolladas una serie de propuestas referentes a integrar el cuerpo de policía de konoha en el clan hyuuga, como se hizo antaño con el clan uchiha, creo que podrían ser de su interés.- expuso animadamente el ojiperla. Al fin lograba uno de sus principales objetivos: emparentar al glorioso clan hyuuga directamente con el hokage, porque tenía claro ahora más que nunca que ese niño iba a ser hokage, iba a poner a todos sus contactos a trabajar en ello para que fuese además lo antes posible. Ante el hyuuga se abría un mundo de nuevas posibilidades, lo de la policia sólo era el principio, también celebraba los futuros vástagos que daría esa pareja: hyuuga con el byakugan, las reservas de chakra y los kekkei genkai del clan uzumaki, ese zorro legendario a su servicio y un entrenamiento supervisado por el propio Hiashi. El ninja perfecto estaba un paso más cerca. Lo cual dejaba a cumplir una última tarea.- Pero antes de hablar de proyectos, desearía que lo dejásemos por escrito, como mera formalidad por si algún clan intenta aprovecharse de la ley de restauración de clanes con usted.

El hyuuga se levantó y se dirigió a un armario cercano, donde el patriarca guardaba unos documentos. Rebuscó un poco y sacó un taco de unos 10 folios, acercándoselos al uzumaki junto a una pluma.

-¿Qué es esto, Hiashi sama?- preguntó Naruto, intentando no destilar su ira en esas palabras. Puede que no fuese el más listo de la aldea, pero estaba claro que el hyuuga le estaba atando, y que el uzumaki no tendría más remedio que aceptar.

-Esto es un mero formalismo, un documento donde figura nuestro mutuo compromiso. Con él, usted se compromete no sólo a casarse con mi hija, sino que la asegura como su primera esposa, por encima de cualquier otra. No es intención de mi clan impedir que contraiga más matrimonios si lo desea, como con la señora mitarashi por ejemplo, pero deseamos proteger los derechos de los futuros hijos que tenga con mi primogénita. Por este documento, usted se compromete a no reconocer como legítimo a ningún vástago que pudiese tener hasta que tenga descendencia hyuuga, y a convivir en nuestro complejo una vez se case. En cambio, nuestro clan se compromete a prestarle ahora mismo financiación suficiente para rehacer por entero el complejo uzumaki, sin intereses, y a pagar a requerimiento del clan.

- **Osea**.- explicó el zorro.- **toda mujer que tengas será una de segunda jurídicamente hablando, tus hijos serán criados por ese… individuo…, tendrás que contar con ellos en tus decisiones como hokage, si algún día quieres serlo, porque a este ritmo… y además atan a tu clan económicamente con una deuda brutal para asegurarse de que no te eches atrás sin arruinarte… ese hijo de puta lo tiene bien atado todo…**

-" _Lo sé Kurama… pero no hay vuelta atrás, y ahora que se lo de Hinata menos…_ "- contestó el ojiazul, para después dirigirse a Hiashi.- Acepto el trato.

-Bien, pues bienvenido a la familia, Uzumaki sama.

Mientras Hiashi exponía a un vencido uzumaki todos sus proyectos de futuro, Hinata no pudo evitar fijarse en él. Naruto la había vuelto a salvar. Su héroe, la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo. Y además al fin lo había logrado, sería su esposa, Hinata Uzumaki. Pero no pudo evitar tampoco sentirse miserable. Naruto no había accedido a casarse con ella por amor, lo había hecho por salvarla. Si Hinata fuese una persona como Naruto, habría intentado evitar eso y se habría enfrentado al severo Hiashi, pero a la hyuuga de verdad le horrorizaba la alternativa, esos matrimonios políticos. Ella sólo quería hacer a Naruto feliz, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Puede ser que su historia no hubiese empezado desde el amor, pero con el tiempo aparecería. Ella pondría todo de su parte en ello, y sabía que Naruto también.

(flashback fin)

-Hinata… no lo sabía… y yo le dije todas esas cosas…- respondió a la historia como pudo la ojijade, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Desde que volvió de su viaje, había juzgado a Naruto como un hombre que se dedicaba a coleccionar amantes, una especie de canalla al que le resultaban indiferentes los sentimientos ajenos, incluso motivada por los celos se lo había dicho a la cara. Y ahora descubría que no había tenido en cuenta algo: no era cualquier hombre, era Naruto. Ese baka imprudente que siempre estaba dispuesto a sangrar por otros. Naruto jamás podría jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona, su propia conciencia no se lo permitiría. Y ahora Sakura se sentía aún más culpable por lo que le había dicho.

-No… No tenías porqué saberlo, Sakura san… Naruto kun decidió no contarle a nadie el motivo de sus propuestas de matrimonio, si alguien lo descubriese Karin estaría en problemas. No te lo contó, no por falta de confianza, sino por evitar que se descubriese por alguna fatalidad o algún oído indiscreto… en ninguno de los dos casos se ha prometido por voluntad propia…- expuso la ojiperla, mientras acariciaba la mano del pelirrubio.

-hi… hinata… ¿Por qué me lo dices? Creí… creí que le querías… sólo tendrías que haberte callado y…

-Lo sé… y seguramente habría acabado casado conmigo… y me habría dado unos niños preciosos y me habría hecho muy feliz. Pero yo también quiero que él sea feliz. Desde que le vi por primera vez he querido ser como él, ayudar de verdad a mis seres queridos, pero nunca he podido hacerlo con él… todo lo que hago por Naruto kun es insignificante, él siempre me da más…- mientras la hyuuga contaba sus sentimientos con serenidad, la haruno sufrió un dejavú, lo que había dicho era exactamente lo mismo que ella pensaba sobre su ayuda a Naruto. Ambas mujeres siempre querían estar a su lado, incluso, una contra pain y otra en la gran guerra, le habían salvado la vida. Pero todo ello languidecía ante lo que hacia el uzumaki por ellas cada día.- pero creo que hoy puedo hacer algo, puedo ayudar a que de verdad a ser feliz. Por eso te lo cuento, porque sólo he visto esa sonrisa que me enamoró desde pequeña cuando te mira a ti. Y quiero que siga sonriendo cuando despierte, porque se que despertará. Naruto nunca pierde una batalla. Y cuando se despierte, si queréis estar juntos, yo me apartaré. Estoy harta de que él luche mis batallas, no pienso condenarle a menospreciarte como esposa de segunda fila. Le quiero lo suficiente como para jugar limpio, y reconocer cuando he perdido. Él y yo lo hemos intentado, pero Naruto sólo tiene ojos para ti… por favor, no le juzgues y hazle feliz.- concluyó Hinata, quedando la habitación en silencio mientras Sakura observaba con lágrimas en los ojos a Naruto.- iré a por algo de comer, que creo que no has salido de aquí en todo el día… así podrás estar con él a solas… ahora vuelvo.

La ojiperla salió de la habitación con la cabeza alta, intentando enmascarar su dolor. Porque le dolía mucho lo que acababa de hacer. Renunciaba a su amor desde que tenía memoria para que él pudiese ser feliz. Por dentro, la hyuuga sentía una mezcla de emociones: lloraba desconsoladamente por no haber logrado conquistar a Naruto, pero por otro sentía paz. Serenidad. Lo que uno siente cuando cumple con su deber. Porque Hinata tenía clara una cosa: por encima de su propia vida, estaba la felicidad del uzumaki. Y si para asegurarla tendría que condenarse a un matrimonio político, lo haría. Ese era su nindo.

Sakura contempló mientras tanto al comatoso uzumaki en su camilla, asumiendo su culpa, dejando que sus lágrimas vagasen libres por sus mejillas. Necesitaba tener cerca a Naruto, sentir su calor, compensarle todo el daño que le había causado. Ese último año creía que el ojiazul se había dedicado a disfrutar de la vida, pero ahora veía que había sufrido mucho. Y que ella no había estado ahí para ayudarle. Se subió a la camilla y se tumbó al lado del rubio, abrazando con fuerza su cuerpo mientras posaba su cabeza en su hombro para seguir llorando. Y, extrañamente, el chakra rojo no la contraatacó, siguió taponando las heridas, como si percibiese su entorno. Pero Sakura tenía otras cosas en las que pensar que en eso.

-Baka…- pronunció como pudo la pelirrosada, mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza e intentaba vencer el miedo. El miedo a perderlo.- más te vale despertar y volver conmigo. Te necesito. Durante todos estos años te has dedicado a reparar pedazo a pedazo mi corazón y ahora no puedo mantenerlo unido sin ti. Necesito oírte reír y volver a abroncarte por alguna de tus tonterías. Y me da igual a lo que tenga que renunciar… Te prometo que, si despiertas, me haré lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, me da igual cómo, tú solo despierta. Porque no tengo nada si tú no estás…. Porque te amo, baka imprudente. Te amo… onegai Naruto… vuelve conmigo…

* * *

Kakashi recibió los nuevos informes con seriedad, mientras en su despacho la actividad era frenética. Había destinado a sus mejores ambos al rastreo de los sectarios que atacaron a su alumno, deseoso de encontrarlos pronto y hacerles pagar cada segundo de dolor que hubiesen causado al uzumaki. Clamaba de ira a pesar de su pose estoica, supuraba odio en cada poro de su cuerpo. Cuando aceptó el cargo, lo hizo sabiendo que había otro candidato mejor, y así se lo expresó a su predecesora, Tsunade Senju. Todavía recordaba cómo la sannin le observó con seriedad y le dio la razón, afirmando que Naruto, por preparación y capacidad, podría ser hokage ese mismo día. Pero que su decisión era que no fuese así. Recordaba cómo si fuese ayer la razón que le expuso la Senju " _Naruto ha nacido para gobernar, es innegable. Y es tan cabezahueca que, si se lo ofreciese hoy, mañana mismo estaría en este escritorio con ese sombrero, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero para mí no es un ninja más, para mí es mi nieto. Un nieto con un corazón tan grande que está dispuesto a seguir sacrificándose por el mundo a costa de su vida misma. Y yo, como su abuela, no se lo pienso permitir: Naruto nos ha dado muchísimo, nos ha dado esta villa, un mundo nuevo, un futuro… es hora de que le devolvamos lo que le arrebatamos en su día. Una vida. El poder ir con sus amigos al cine sin temer un atentado o sin que le echen a patadas un grupo de aldeanos inconscientes. El poder dormir la mañana cuando esté cansado en lugar de ir a entrenar más duro aún de lo que lo hizo ayer para salvar el mundo. El poder conocer a una, o varias chicas, y enamorarse. En este último punto, tengo una preferencia clara, pero la chica ha salido exactamente igual de necia y terca que su maestra, así que tendré que prometerle a kami sama dejar el sake si esos dos acaban juntos. Al menos entre semana… El caso es que es mi deber como su abuela asegurarme de que viva la vida, así que no le voy a proponer para hokage. Lo harás tú cuando le veas preparado. No en el ámbito shinobi, yo apostaría a que Naruto asciende a chuunin en un año, y nunca pierdo cuando apuesto por ese tontorrón. Cuando esté preparado en el ámbito vital. Así que, Kakashi hatake, te propondré para sexto hokage y te daré poderes con un único fin: asegurarte de que Naruto viva su vida y ascenderlo cuando lo veas preparado. Naruto Uzumaki no sólo es el futuro de konoha: es la reencarnación del sueño de mi abuelo, el fundador de la Villa. Quiero que sea feliz, esa es la última misión que te encomiendo. ¿Crees que podrás?"_

Kakashi había aceptado, abrumado por el discurso de Tsunade, y se había propuesto en serio cumplir con la tarea. Había organizado los estudios del ojiazul para asegurarse de que no se volviese díscolo, sabía que una persona como él necesitaba retos permanentemente. Había "traspapelado" todas las propuestas de matrimonio que le habían ido llegando para el Uzumaki, mil y una propuestas dónde se podía ver más ambición o interés que futuro bienestar para su pupilo. Pero el peliplata, aunque se consideraba una persona inteligente, no pudo combatir contra un enemigo superior: la estupidez humana. Había comenzado con el rechazo que sufrió a manos de Sakura. Kakashi no entendió ni un segundo la elección de la haruno, aunque se viese reflejado en el uchiha: al igual que veía que Óbito merecía a Rin, Naruto merecía a Sakura, y al igual que Rin se interesó en el uchiha, Sakura se interesaba en el ojiazul. Creía que, como mucho, el inmenso corazón de la ojijade la impulsaría a acercarse al uchiha, pero no a costa de rechazar a Naruto. El propio Kakashi la había salvado de morir atravesada por el chidori del vengativo pelinegro, y sabía que una posible relación entre ambos había muerto exactamente en ese momento. Había seguido después con las decisiones del consejo gokage, decisiones que él no había podido combatir a causa de su inexperiencia política. Su alumno había recibido un golpe tras otro de ese consejo en uno de sus puntos débiles: su ingenuidad sobre la naturaleza humana. Había visto sin poder hacer nada (a menos que quisiese provocar la quinta guerra shinobi) como Naruto se inmolaba una y otra vez para proteger a sus seres queridos, y había maldecido por bajo cada fallo que había cometido protegiendo al uzumaki. Luego no pudo hacer nada para evitar la aplicación de la ley de restauración de clanes sobre el joven, ni tampoco para evitar su doble compromiso. Kakashi había vuelto a sufrir por su inexperiencia, estaba convencido de que el tercer hokage lo hubiese visto venir y evitado con habilidad fuera de la vista del pueblo, pero él había cometido el error de confiar en la gratitud de los clanes. Sólo pudo mirar al suelo con vergüenza cuando su ex alumno se había enfrentado al consejo y logrado salvar a su prima a costa de un matrimonio claramente político. Pensaba en cada una de esas situaciones y se sentía un inútil por primera vez en su vida. Su trabajo se había reducido al papeleo, la representación institucional de la aldea y a las largas tardes leyendo informes de misiones. Cierto es que había podido modernizar la aldea con sus proyectos de expansión, pero sentía que había fallado en proteger lo más importante: uzumaki Naruto.

Así que allí estaba, rodeado de los principales consejeros y capitanes anbu, coordinando un registro de la aldea edificio por edificio, buscando cualquier indicio que permitiese averiguar la identidad de los infiltrados que provocaron que el uzumaki estuviese postrado en una camilla luchando por su vida. Pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar: todo rastro de chakra había desaparecido, todo olor disipado y toda huella borrado por la lluvia que había caído tras el ataque. Había destinado a su mejor escuadrón de rastreo, liderado por un inquieto Kiba inuzuka, a peinar el bosque donde hallaron a Naruto, esperando que ese clan volviese a lograr un milagro y aportase luz al asunto, sin resultados; mientras que el escuadrón Tobirama, liderado por la incombustible Yugao, había rastreado las cloacas y túneles de la ciudad. Sólo habían podido confirmar, gracias a la sección de inteligencia liderada por Ibiki morino, que los asaltantes habían accedido a la ciudad desde la puerta norte, matando a un desprevenido guardia y luego entrando en tropel a causar el mayor daño posible. Las cifras arrojaban a primera vista un resultado asumible para cualquier aldea: más de 200 sectarios muertos y un centenar capturados a cambio de una treintena de heridos leves, un par de bajas civiles que tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse en la calle en esas horas de la noche, y un herido crítico entre los shinobi. Pero ese herido crítico era Naruto uzumaki, el héroe del mundo ninja, salvador de konoha, lo que convertía esa masacre en una carísima victoria para la aldea. Salió un momento del cuarto a respirar aire fresco, pero parecía que ese día los problemas iban a él.

-hokage sama.- se presentó ante el hokage un anbu de largo pelo morado y máscara de gato.- el escuadrón tobirama ha rastreado las alcantarillas y los túneles de evacuación de la villa. No hay resultados.

-Entiendo neko… sigan alerta y patrullen las calles, no sabemos si intentaran volver a atacar. Y prestad especial atención a los alrededores del hospital, no quiero que nadie entre allí sin mi autorización o la de Doragon, del escuadrón kibo.- ordenó el hokage con autoridad.

-Hai, hokage sama. Si no es indiscreción… ¿por qué el hospital? ¿Teme un nuevo ataque allí?

-Protegerán el hospital porque allí se encuentra ingresado Naruto.- concedió el hokage. Normalmente no compartiría esa información, pero en ese momento estaban solos y confiaba plenamente en Yugao, a parte de que siempre es útil que el anbu más importante de la aldea supiese plenamente la situación por si eran necesarias sus órdenes inmediatas. Habían formado escuadrón anbu juntos, y la pelimorada había protegido ya a tres hokages, era un ejemplo de lealtad a konoha. Además, ella estaba especialmente ligada a Naruto, durante toda su infancia lo había protegido como pudo de las palizas de los aldeanos por orden del tercero. Para el ninja copia, Yugao era una más de su familia.

-Na… ¿Naruto kun está herido?- preguntó una sorprendida y afectada Yugao.

-Si, pero es un secreto de rango S, no debes de decírselo a nadie. Toda la ofensiva era una distracción: los sectarios le tendieron una emboscada durante el ataque y le apuñalaron en el corazón. Sin embargo, el chakra rojo de Kurama consiguió protegerlo, y ahora se encuentra vivo pero en estado crítico. Tememos que pueda reiterarse el atentado para acabar lo que han empezado, así que el escuadrón kibo se encarga de vigilar toda el ala del hospital.

-Hokage sama, quiero colaborar en la protección de Naruto kun… por favor…- solicitó la pelimorada, claramente ansiosa, lo cual llamó la atención del peliplateado, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a la anbu tan afectada.

-Lo siento neko, pero no puedes. Sospechamos que el atentado lo cometió alguien de la aldea, seguramente con rango shinobi viendo las heridas, así que sólo se encargará el escuadrón kibo de su vigilancia. Eso es todo, puede retirarse.

-HAI.- exclamó neko, para luego desaparecer en un sunshin.

Una vez sólo, el hokage decidió volver a su trabajo, esperando que al menos hubiese alguna buena noticia. Pero, como ya pensó antes, hoy los problemas le perseguían: dentro de la sala, los líderes de diversos clanes civiles, que inexplicablemente habían recibido la noticia del atentado contra el uzumaki, habían acudido en tropel para exigir participar en la toma de decisiones.

-Hokage sama, ¿Cómo esta Naruto kun?- preguntó una afectada ayame, acompañada de su padre.

-Maldita sea, dejaros de contemplaciones, ese chico tiene que estar muerto, ¡debemos de sacarlo de la aldea! ¡El Kiuby puede salir en cualquier momento!- exclamó un miembro del consejo, aterrorizado, mientras otro grupo le daba la razón.

-Hokage sama, ¿Cómo puede usted garantizar nuestra seguridad si no puede garantizar la de nuestro mejor guerrero?- preguntó otro

-La pregunta…- contestó el hokage, elevando la voz y adoptando un tono de furia que raramente se le oía.- es ¿CÓMO COJONES OS HABÉIS DADO CUENTA DEL ATENTADO CONTRA NARUTO? Es un secreto de rango S, no es posible que lo sepáis sin haber participado.- acusó el peliplateado, haciendo palidecer a muchos de los presentes, no en vano era una acusación de traición a la villa, un delito penado con la muerte.

-En… encontramos esto clavado en nuestra puerta… hay de estas fotos por toda la ciudad.- expuso una llorosa ayame, tendiéndole una fotografía al hokage. En ella, se podía apreciar a un destrozado Naruto empalado por las manos en un árbol, con múltiples cuchillos clavados, uno concretamente en el corazón. Kakashi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no clamar al cielo por lo que estaba viendo, ahora entendía lo afectados que estaban los ninjas que lo encontraron. Ningún mortal podría aguantar eso, pero Naruto no era un simple mortal, y había logrado sobrevivir.

-Escuchadme bien todos.- ordenó el hokage, silenciando en el acto cualquier ruido.- Naruto ha sobrevivido a este atentado y se encuentra siendo atendido en el hospital. El ataque, así como su estado, queda declarado un secreto de rango S, cualquiera que lo revele sufrirá el castigo de la pena de muerte. ¡Escuadrón sombra!- exclamó el peliplateado, apareciéndose al instante un anbu con una máscara de perro a su espalda.- id casa por casa arrancando estas fotos, no paréis hasta limpiar la ciudad entera, solicitad la ayuda del escuadrón tobirama si es necesario. Cualquiera que comparta esta foto será considerado espía y acusado de traición. Daos prisa.- ordenó Kakashi, disolviéndose en un instante el anbu de la máscara de perro en un sunshin.

-Ho… hokage sama, aunque esto sea un secreto, no podemos ignorar la gravedad de sus heridas- intervino mebuki haruno.- es imposible sobrevivir a esas heridas, va a morir de un momento a otro, y cuando lo haga se liberará esa bestia. Tenemos que sacarlo de la aldea de inmediato.

El hokage iba a intervenir para poner en su sitio a la haruno mayor, dandole igual que fuese la madre de su ex alumna, e incluso a pesar de que entendía su temor teniendo en cuenta que seguramente sabía quién estaba al lado del uzumaki en ese momento, pero una voz lo hizo por él.

-Mebuki haruno, como ponga alguien un solo dedo encima de Naruto tirare tu casa abajo de un puñetazo contigo dentro.- amenazó una voz familiar en la entrada de la sala, mientras la ojijade retrocedía aterrorizada. Kakashi se dio la vuelta para comprobar su sospecha: en la puerta, vestida con un traje de dos piezas beige y verde, se erguía una mujer rubia de unos cuarenta años, de gigantescos pechos y con una característica marca azul turquesa en la frente. Tsunade Senju había llegado.

* * *

La llegada de la legendaria sannin había revuelto aún más si cabe el ambiente. De golpe, todas las protestas y quejas de los miembros del consejo habían desaparecido, temerosos de recibir un golpe de esa mujer capaz de partir una viga de metal de una patada. Una vez resuelto ese problema, la Senju había exigido ser conducida al hospital para encargarse personalmente del Uzumaki, así que ahora una comitiva formada por el hokage, la sannin, Sasuke uchiha y una apurada shizune, se dirigía camino de la habitación donde estaba el pelirrubio; comitiva a la que se unieron Karin con los resultados de los análisis y una afligida Hinata con algo de comida. Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación del uzumaki, Kakashi halló la primera sorpresa al encontrarse a Yugao discutiendo con una inflexible Usagi.

-Lo siento Neko, pero no tienes autorización para acceder, así que no puedes pasar.- anunció la hyuuga mientras bloqueaba el acceso a la veterana anbu. Era encomiable la valentía de la joven: cualquier anbu novato no se atrevería a contradecir a Yugao, la leyenda del cuerpo, pero la ojiperla no sólo lo había hecho, sino que se disponía desafiante para impedir que nadie accediese a la zona.

-Usagi, sólo quiero verle, déjame pasar.- ordenó la pelimorada. Pero Usagi no movió un músculo.

-Neko, le ordené no venir aquí.- expuso un extrañado Kakashi. Era la primera vez que la anbu incumplía una orden. Y eso le chirriaba en su afilada mente. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella cuando todo pasase, quizás estuviese comprometida emocionalmente.

-Lo… lo siento, hokage sama… sólo… sólo quería ver cómo estaba.

-Será informada en cuanto haya avances, ahora cumpla con sus órdenes. Reúnase de inmediato con el escuadrón sombra para colaborar en sus funciones.

Tras retirarse la veterana anbu, la comitiva continuó hasta la habitación. Y cuando abrieron la puerta todos se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos, comprobando como Sakura descansaba tumbada a un lado de la camilla, abrazada al cuerpo inconsciente del uzumaki, con la mirada perdida en una pared del cuarto. El hokage, viendo que la Senju se había quedado mirando la escena con una sonrisa, carraspeó para advertir a la pelirrosada que tenía visitas. La haruno, visiblemente sonrojada, se levantó de la camilla y se alisó el vestido, claramente avergonzada. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio donde Tsunade mantuvo su mirada fija en la ojijade sin apartar esa sonrisa, la Senju decidió dejar de ser mala y comenzar a centrarse en el problema. Contempló al uzumaki con seriedad, evaluando su estado. Estaba claro que estaba muy grave, sólo había que verle entubado y con todos esos viales para apreciar que su vida pendía de un hilo.

-Tsunade sama, que… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cuándo ha llegado?- preguntó una todavía avergonzada Sakura.

-Pues me aburría en mi viaje y decidí pasarme a saludar… ¿Qué te crees que hago aquí? Intentar salvar a tu rubio.- exclamó con una cabeza gigante la Senju a una amedrentada alumna.

-Pe… pero, ¿Cómo supo lo que ha pasado? Supuestamente es un secreto de nivel kage.

-Lo sé Sakura, pero no iba a dejar a mi nieto oficioso sin vigilancia, así que le puse un sello para tener constancia de sus constantes vitales si le pasaba algo, uno similar al que me puso mi abuela de pequeña. No te escandalices, tú también tienes uno.- reveló la Senju, dejando a Sakura impactado por la revelación.- ¿cómo es su salud ahora?

-Empeora cada minuto…- contestó con tristeza la peligrosa mientras acariciaba la mano del rubio.- está en estado de coma pero tiene ataques regulares con taquicardia y sudoración fría, tiene la fiebre altísima, necesita de respiración artificial y sus heridas no se cierran por ese chakra rojo, que no nos deja curarle…

La Senju se aproximó a la camilla del rubio e intentó aplicar su chakra verdoso sobre él. De inmediato, de una de las heridas salió un látigo de chakra rojo, que atacó a Tsunade, la cual solo se puso defender alejándose.

-Veo que eso reacciona con violencia al chakra ajeno, pero no a ciertas personas, si no Sakura no habría podido estar con él antes…- expuso de forma analítica la legendaria kunoichi.- ¿sabemos qué es eso?- preguntó, señalando ese látigo de chakra, que lentamente volvía al cuerpo.

-No hemos podido apenas analizarlo en el laboratorio, puesto que literalmente nos atacaba, pero hemos podido averiguar que se trata de un chakra muy denso mezclado con sangre. Los niveles de una sola gota son impresionantes.- contestó karin mientras revisaba los papeles con los resultados.

-Ya veo, entonces queda confirmado que es chakra de Kurama. Sólo el chakra de ese biju podría hacer esto.

-Eso es imposible, Tsunade sama.- repuso Kakashi.- supuestamente, todo el chakra de Kurama está sellado, no debería de poder salir.

-Ya, luego me tendrás que explicar cómo mi nieto ha acabado con el sello del consejo gokage en su vientre…- amenazó Tsunade, haciendo tragar grueso al peliplata. Puede que fuese hokage, pero no le duraría ni dos asaltos a esa mujer, y encima enfadada.- aún así, este sello sólo actúa hasta un límite, como hacía el sello de shinigami cuando era joven. El zorro puede forzarlo hasta cierto punto aprovechándose de la ira del portador y de su propio odio. Así que ya sabemos de dónde procede esa sustancia roja, aunque eso no explica porqué no lo ha retirado ahora que Naruto está en un lugar seguro… ¿Sabemos si le han administrado alguna droga o aplicado algún genjutsu?

-Es lo primero que pensé, Tsunade sama.- respondió la ojijade.- pero los análisis no dan ninguna sustancia, y todo intento de hallar un genjutsu ha sido inútil. Sólo conozco una sustancia que actúe así, la savia del árbol del tsukuyomi infinito, pero no presenta todos los síntomas: sus ojos no tienen el rinnegan, y supuestamente esa sustancia produce un coma tranquilo, no esos episodios de dolor. Lo sé porque yo estuve analizando las muestras que obtuvimos de esa sustancia.

-El puto árbol del tsukuyomi… tendría que haber incendiado cada raíz de esa abominación por mi cuenta en lugar de acatar la decisión del consejo hokage de centrarnos en otras tareas… bien hecho Sakura, pero lo que expones nos deja sin más opción que una radical… hablar con Kurama.

-Tsunade sama…- intervino shizune.- Naruto está inconsciente, es imposible que podamos comunicarnos con un biju sellado sin su jinchuriki

-Y no podemos desellarlo, aquí sólo presentamos a nivel kage la afinidad de fuego gracias a Sasuke, la del rayo por mi y la de tierra y agua gracias a usted y Sakura.- añadió el hokage.- he llamado al único ninja afín al viento con esos niveles que conozco, pero el kazekage tardará en venir días…

-Hay otra forma: las técnicas de transferencia mental del clan yamanaka.-expuso la Senju

-Ya lo intentamos, Tsunade sama, Ino intentó conectarse con la mente de Naruto, pero sólo halló una mente completamente opaca, como si estuviese bloqueada.

-Eso ocurrió porque intentasteis conectaros con Kurama a través de Naruto. Yo me refiero a conectarnos con Kurama a través de esto.- señaló la sannin mientras mostraba el sello de shinigami.- pero presenta un riesgo obvio: quien acceda ahí estará a merced del biju. Así que no puede acceder cualquiera, debe de ser alguien fuerte.

-Yo lo haré.- se ofreció Sasuke, deseoso de ayudar a su amigo.

-Ah, que estás aquí…- contestó con desdén la Senju.- corregiré mi exposición: necesitamos a alguien fuerte y que le caiga bien al Kitsune si es posible. En cuanto vea tus ojos entrará en cólera, y en el lugar donde irías las reglas de la física y la lógica las marca él, ya que Naruto está en coma.

-Yo podría ir, Tsunade sama.- intervino Karin.- soy uzumaki y tengo mis cadenas de diamantina. Nuestro clan es el más adecuado para tratar con los bijuus.

-Ya, ese es el problema: no sabemos que ha pasado, pero viendo la virulencia de ese chakra rojo, Kurama debe de estar realmente furioso, te mataría sin pensarlo por mucho que usases tus cadenas. Tiene que ser alguien de su entera confianza… Creo que yo lo haré, Kurama me conoce y respeta a mi abuelo, mal que le pese. Quizás, si consigo esquivarle los primeros golpes, tenga una oportunidad…

Mientras discutían, Sakura contempló a su amado rubio. Cada cicatriz, cada herida. La otra faceta del amor de su vida, esa carga que soportaba cada día y que consumía sus aparentemente inagotables fuerzas. Y, por un segundo, se fijó en su cuello, concretamente en lo que colgaba de el: una figura de un remolino tallado en una piedra verde. " _Como el color de tus ojos_ " rememoró la ojijade la respuesta del uzumaki a ese regalo que le hizo en la guerra. " _Baka, me prometiste que nunca te lo quitarías y lo has llevado puesto todo este tiempo…_ " pensó la haruno, tomando su decisión de inmediato. Se había prometido defender a Naruto, hacerse fuerte, e iba a empezar ahí. Ese sería su nindo.

-No, Tsunade sama, lo haré yo.- sentenció Sakura, prosiguiendo cuando la Senju estaba preparada para objetar.- Dice que necesita a alguien fuerte y que tenga la plena confianza de Kurama, y de esta habitación la única que ha entablado conversación con él sin amenazas he sido yo. Sin contar que he estado tumbada al lado de ese chakra sin que me atacase. Accederé a su subconsciente y conseguiré que retire el chakra, e intentaré averiguar que le pasa a Naruto.

-¿estás segura Sakura?- preguntó una preocupada Tsunade. Si Naruto era su nieto en todo menos en la sangre, Sakura era su nieta también. Eran, junto a Shizune, las personas por las que daría la vida sin dudarlo.- Eres consciente del peligro, ¿no? Si está tan furioso como yo creo, el biju atacara a todo lo que se mueva ahí dentro. Y como mueras ahí, morirás aquí, el cuerpo no puede sobrevivir sin la mente.

-Lo sé, pero no me pasará nada. Kurama no me hará daño, le conozco.

Tsunade contempló la resolución en los ojos de su alumna y asintió. El destino había querido que los tres sannin tuviesen unos alumnos que fuesen su puro reflejo: el sannin de las serpientes había encontrado un alumno tan obsesivo como él, aunque fuese en asuntos diferentes (uno en sus experimentos, el otro en la venganza); el de los sapos, uno incluso más cabezahueca y bonachón que él si era posible (aunque, gracias a kami y a las amenazas de Tsunade, ni la mitad de pervertido); y la de las babosas, una estudiante tan terca y obstinada como ella, hasta el punto de sacrificarse mil veces por su ser más querido sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo que ella hubiese hecho por Dan si hubiese tenido la oportunidad cuando se encontró a su gran amor bañado en sangre mientras la vida le abandonaba lentamente. O por su hermano pequeño Nawaki, que murió en un atentado durante la tercera guerra ninja, que tanto le arrebató a la Senju. O por Jiraiya, si hubiese sido mas desconfiada y no le hubiese dejado partir sólo a su final. Kakashi ordenó llamar de inmediato a Ino Yamanaka para proceder con el plan. La rubia, en un principio, se había negado a poner a su mejor amiga ante tal peligro, pero Sakura no aceptó ninguna excusa y la obligó a hacerlo. Muy a su pesar, Ino se dispuso a realizar su técnica, mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza de la haruno y otra en el sello de shinigami del abdomen de su amigo. Antes de comenzar, Tsunade volvió a intervenir.

-Sa… Sakura, ten cuidado hija… te atacara con ese chakra, y sentirás todo el odio que habita en Naruto. Será difícil, y como te venza no podremos rescatarte…

-Lo sé, Tsunade sama.- respondió con una ligera sonrisa la haruno. Era raro ver a su maestra dudar o mostrar debilidad, durante la totalidad del día Tsunade era una roca, un firme pilar en la aldea de konoha. La última mujer en pie. Pero con Sakura, a veces, y muy escasamente, mostraba esa faceta, la de una madre preocupada por sus seres queridos. Porque para Sakura, la rubia no era sólo su maestra: era su segunda madre.- Ya me enfrenté a ese chakra antes. Y además… este cabezahueca no se me va a escapar jamás.

Tsunade sonrió y contempló a su alumna, entendiendo lo que significaba esa última frase. Al fin su alumna superaba a su maestra en lo realmente importante: tener el valor para elegir pasar tu vida con tu ser más querido. Pronto, Ino pronunció la técnica, cayendo inconsciente la haruno, que fue rápidamente sostenida por Sasuke. Si todo salía bien, despertaría en unos minutos. Si no era así, no despertaría jamás. Sea como fuere, la suerte estaba echada.

* * *

 **Y corten! Como avise, este era de transición, básicamente para preparar el siguiente, "en el ojo de la tormenta", el capítulo que más me ha gustado. Es más, si os fijáis tiene cuatro actos porque el último lo pase al siguiente.**

 **Como podéis ver, la tortura que sufre Naruto es cruel y bastante cabrona, a mí me dolería bastante tener que cortar ESO en mitad. Siempre me pregunté, ¿que pasaría si la persona se resistiese demasiado al suero del dios árbol y tuviese un arma (como el chakra natural) para combatirlo? Aquí ya podéis ver que esa Sakura de sus sueños es uno de los villanos del fic, En los siguientes capítulos se verá quién es y cómo es que esta ilusión está provocándole esos efectos. ¿Que querrá?**

 **Este capítulo me gusta porque marca mucho la motivación de Sakura para el resto de la obra. Le duele ver a Naruto así, y es consciente de su debilidad y lamenta no poder ayudarle nunca (a pesar de que lo hace a menudo). Como dije en un principio, iba a atacar sin piedad el síndrome de inferioridad de la haruno, y hoy empezamos a golpearlo sin piedad. A partir de aquí comenzará su personaje a evolucionar psicológicamente, y eso incluye mejorar mucho su poder. Mi intención es que no haya una para coja en el equipo 7, puede que a Kishi no le guste la mujer fuerte e independiente, pero a mí me enamora, y Sakura a lo largo de la serie demuestra que, con confianza, puede hacerlo. Cuando desarrolla el byakugou no in, cuando vence a Sasori... yo, a diferencia de nuestro mangaka, no hago esto por dinero, así que puedo desarrollar este personaje sin guiarme por índices de audiencia y órdenes de un estudio megalómano XD. Yo os adelanto que la escala de poderes será simple:**

 **-Chikara**

 **-Naruto con Kurama muy cerca de él.**

 **-Naruto sin Kurama/Sasuke/Sakura con su entrenamiento.**

 **Sobre la intervención de Hinata... ya adverti que este fic no era naruhina. Pero eso no quita que ese personaje se merezca honorabilidad y un desarrollo de su personalidad adecuado. Mi intención es que los buenos sean felices al final y los malos paguen sus crimenes, así que tened fe en ella y en su capacidad de superación. Ya podéis ver la realidad sobre el matrimonio de Naruto, aunque eso no quita que de verdad lo intentase. Naruto y Hinata han intentado de verdad estar juntos, pero considero que sus personalidades son contrapuestas y no encajan todo lo bien que necesitaría un matrimonio feliz, al menos para mi gusto. Quién sabe que hubiese pasado sin esa presión a sus espaldas aún así ... Os quiero mostrar en todo caso una Hinata legal, honesta y valiente en las horas más duras, y eso creo q no se desvía nada del canon. Aquí el malo es Hiashi, que como podéis ver se cobró del rubio hasta los calzoncillos en ese acuerdo prenupcial. Lo avise hace tiempo: si el enemigo va al combate, Naruto es el nuevo shinobi no kami. Si es sibilino y ataca con política y palabras, en cambio, Naruto no es más que un simple gennin por su inexperiencia. Y desde luego, Naruto JAMÁS abandonaría a Hinata a su suerte, así que no le queda otra que pasar por el aro. Pero tranquilos, en esta obra existe el karma ;)**

 **Atencion, quiero redobles de tambor... vuelve el líder, la auténtica ama y reina de Konoha, vuelve Tsunade Senju. Muchos os quejabais de Kakashi y su aparente estupidez en política, y yo os recalco que no es estupidez, es falta de experiencia. Veo en la serie como nombran a ninja sin ninguna experiencia en dirección y diplomacia para cargos de máxima responsabilidad y me pregunto, ¿es consciente esta gente del marrón en el que meten a los nuevos cargos? En serio, imaginaros a Kakashi, sin la experiencia de shizune o Tsunade a su lado, debiendo de enfrentarse a los ancianos, Hiashi hyuuga, Sanada... auténticos tiburones en el ámbito político. Soy de los que opina que el nuevo hokage (y el nuevo presidente, director, encargado... lo que sea en la vida real) debe de pasar un tiempo de asistente de su predecesor, asistiéndole y adquiriendo sus mañas. Y Kakashi, si lo pensáis, fue el primer hokage que sufrió ese nombramiento y toma de posesiones en frío: hashirama fundó la aldea y estuvo asistido durante años por su hermano, Tobirama; Hiruzen entró al cargo en medio de una guerra y dictadura militar (como para que intente manipularle alguien ahí...), Minato no duro lo suficiente en el cargo, y Tsunade, con ese carácter, ya se vio lo que le hizo a esos ancianos manipuladores cuando intentaron manejarla... ahora la veremos dándole a Kakashi un curso acelerado del juego de "dame la mano o come mi puño" con ese consejo civil.**

 **Y por último, ya han encontrado la forma de ayudar a Naruto, pero claro, eso implica hablar con él ser más poderoso del mundo mientras está desbocado por la ira y el odio. Sakura ha decidido arriesgar y jugar a ganar, y parece que tendrá que enfrentarse al biju, que está claramente furioso viendo el agresivo chakra rojo de Naruto. Habría metido más conciencias a enfrentarse al kyubi, pero nunca he visto más de una a la vez en la mente de otra persona usando las técnicas del clan yamanaka. Desde luego, Sasuke era una opcion pésima, imaginaros a Kurama viendo un sharingan cerca en esta situación XD y Karin me parecía buena opción, pero como convence a Kurama o le hace razonar? Esas cadenas son muy parecidas a las de kushina, no sería su mejor dia si Kurama las viese. Como podéis ver, detalles como el del colgante no caen en el olvido y me sirven para darle más emotividad a esos momentos.**

 **El miércoles tendréis el capítulo que más me ha absorbido desde que empecé este fic, "en el ojo de la tormenta". Hasta entonces, pasar felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo!**


	18. En el ojo de la tormenta

Cap17: En el ojo de la tormenta

 **Buenas! Aquí os traigo el siguiente episodio de Kitsune no Kibo. Las fiestas me han tenido completamente absorbido, pero ya volvemos a recuperar el ritmo habitual de lunes/jueves. Aunque Estoy últimamente reescribiendo todo el tercer arco para meter un par de ideas y mejorar un poquito más el NaruSaku y sobre todo el narushion (me había salido muy acelerado), espero que no me alcancéis, pero lo importante es que la historia este bien hilada. En el capítulo de hoy vais a tener acción, MUCHÍSIMA ACCIÓN, tanta que he concentrado aquí lo movido del anterior capítulo además de lo de este.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: capítulo fuerte en materia de violencia. Digamos que el tsukuyomi de Naruto está siendo jodido jodido jodido.**

 **Gera118:** y les odias con toda la razón del mundo, quiero reflejar la política como lo que es, algo amoral, sin agradecimiento ni compasión, sólo una lucha por el poder continua. Es una constante a lo largo de la historia que os que más se sacrifican por el resto al final no obtienen una compensación justa, lamentablemente. Y sobre el consejo gokage... todavía falta lo peor, lo que ocurrió en el último episodio del primer arco, algo DETERMINANTE.

 **Aldevar** : ya te estaba esperando por aquí xD me alegra que te guste y que la sigas, en los villanos puse bastantes ganas y los he trabajado mucho, ya sabes que adoro la figura del villano en las historias :D

En lo referente a Shion, a ver, hay historia detrás, por supuesto, pero ten en cuenta que ese país está en el otro extremo del mundo prácticamente (al menos eso decía el mapa que leí, está casi en la otra punta), y además ten en cuenta que TODO EL SEGUNDO ARCO (que es cuando se da cuenta de que Shion está en peligro) transcurre en una semana escasa. La pregunta es... ¿que estará haciendo Kyofu?

Lo de NaruSaku, no es que lo esté alargando, es que no tienen suerte apenas ninguno de los dos. Con suerte, Sakura habría conseguido aclararse en el país del hierro y todo habría acabado en el capítulo 6/7, o no habrían atentado contra Naruto y habría acabado en el capítulo 20. No se trata sólo de juntarlos y ya está, ambos tienen sus errores que enmendar (ninguno habéis caído en el de Naruto) y su papel en esta guerra que se avecina. Pero este fic es principalmente NaruSaku, no lo dudes, un 60% NaruSaku básicamente. Sólo quiero darles un buen recorrido antes de.

Pensé en poner a Sasuke saltando con Naruto en ese ataque, pero hay algo que es una constante en la relación de estos dos: la admiración y la competitividad. Sasuke lleva un año sin ver cómo ha mejorado Naruto (que es su principal motivación para mejorar el también) y ahora tiene la oportunidad de verle en acción, y esta francamente impresionado, como reconoce. Eso, unido a que su propio equipo anbu le avisa de que no salte de primeras, que es todo un plan, hace que decida contemplar y asimilar. Me pareció más realista, y no dudes que con su amenotejikara y Sakura al lado hubiese podido salvarle si las cosas se hubiesen complicado.

Sobre Hinata... te fe hombre, sabes que ODIO el bashing, y menos con un personaje que me cae bien, así que Hinata tendrá un bonito papel y será feliz. Estás en el nudo de su historia, todo está pensado. Sólo te adelantare que la solución será... original ;)

Konohamaru es un adolescente calenturriento, si, pero por suerte tiene un hermano mayor que le ha explicado lo que ocurre si lo hacen sin precauciones. Si el es peligroso aún con esa explicación, el embarazo adolescente nos habría afectado a la inmensa mayoría de nosotros XD

En cuanto a Naruto... a ver, yo te recalco que más que oscuro, es más maduro, menos inocente. Algo lógico, su trabajo es matar te recuerdo. Pero eso no quita que sea una buena persona y un convencido pacifista, de ahí que este en el punto medio entre el canon (que te recuerdo que le hacen mil putadas, le ponen de imbecil, le menosprecian en favor de Sasuke y no se queja nunca...) y una bestia sedienta de sangre que mate a cualquiera que le tosa. Está intentando seguir las reglas (como le aconsejo su madre, si recuerdas), ser legal por decirlo resumido, y como ves no está siendo una gran idea. Quizás es necesario que aprenda cuando debe de ceder y cuando debe de marcar el territorio, ¿no te parece?. La clave la leí en un libro hace mucho: "es admirable quien, teniendo la fuerza para destruir, no lo hace" (y si te fijas, esa es una de las razones por las que admira a Hinata). Y si, está muy potente, pero te recuerdo que en el canon el sólo reforzó todos los frentes de una guerra mundial y desequilibró la balanza a favor de los buenos, ya venía fuerte de antes. Aquí sólo le he dado un arma que todavía no controla, 4 afinidades útiles de las que sólo 2 están bien entrenadas (raiton lo he dejado sin tocar por algo, y aún así, según kishimoto y su databook, Naruto tiene las 5 afinidades per se) y por contra he subido el nivel de los enemigos bastante. A Chikara me remito. Y como ves, ser poderoso no es sinónimo de ser invencible, sólo hay que descubrir el punto débil.

Y en cuanto a las grandes naciones "controladas" por las menores, te recordaré que las dos guerras mundiales se originaron por una pequeña zona del tamaño de la península del Yucatán conocida como Alsacia y Lorena, dónde estaba el Hierro que querían Alemania y Francia. Normalmente, Konoha tomaría lo que necesite sin preguntar y ya, pero ahora son todos aliados, así que debe de negociar. Y las cinco grandes naciones acaban de salir hace un año escaso de una gran guerra que les ha dejado unos ejércitos escasos y unos recursos agotados (y más en el caso de Konoha, que en una década ha debido reconstruirse desde los cimientos 3 veces ya...). Por contra, naciones muy militaristas como Oto o Ame tienen sus ejércitos intactos, y Kusa y Tani tienen sus recursos en perfectas condiciones. Es algo circunstancial, las cinco grandes recuperarán su poderío en unos años, pero han elegido aliarse ahora, que están en una posición débil, así que...

y por último, en cuanto a Kakashi... el ha sido Anbu, no hokage, no puede haber dos profesiones más diferentes. Los únicos puestos (que yo vea) donde adquirirías experiencia para hokage serían o líder de un clan, o de asistente. En el resto de casos, es como lanzarte a los leones sin armas. Que obviamente Kakashi va a mejorar, pero hasta entonces tendrá que aprender.

Un saludo, Angron11

pd: he dividido más los párrafos, máximo 15 líneas, y raramente ;) gracias por el consejo y la review.

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Sakura sintió un brusco tirón y luego una suave caída, hasta que cayó de píe en una zona inundada. El olor a humedad y a cerrado inundó sus fosas nasales, asqueándola profundamente y llenándola de una sensación de desasosiego. ¿Dónde estaba? Ese no podía ser el paraje mental de Naruto, era un lugar oscuro y nauseabundo, no podía estar relacionado con una persona tan abierta y amable como el ojiazul. Anduvo desorientada por los largos pasillos, observando su entorno: estaba en una especie de sistema de alcantarillado, con el suelo inundado hasta la altura de los tobillos con un agua tan sucia que obligó a la haruno a emplear chakra para flotar sobre la misma, todo ello encerrado entre unas paredes mohosas llenas de tuberías corroídas. No sabía cuánto tiempo vagó por esas instalaciones hasta llegar a una zona más abierta tras pasar unos extraños pilares de madera de color rojo, una especie de sala con un techo tan alto que no le alcanzaba la vista para distinguirlo. Intentó discernir algo entre tanta oscuridad, incluso llamó a Naruto en voz alta, esperando alguna contestación, pero sólo le contestó el eco.

Estuvo por continuar su búsqueda cuando su instinto le advirtió de que se apartase a un lado. Una ágil voltereta la permitió esquivar un fuerte impacto de algo que parecía una garra hecha de chakra rojo que salía del agua. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a su agresor, y el terror y asombro por partes iguales nubló su buen juicio por un momento: frente a ella, entre la oscuridad, se abrieron dos inmensos ojos de iris rojos como la sangre, con la esclerótica inundada de venas rojas profundamente marcadas que contrastaba con su blanco natural. El cuerpo del inmenso ser resplandeció en fuertes llamas naranjas, iluminando el cuerpo de un zorro de unos seis pisos de altura, con nueve colas de ardiente fuego a su espalda. Sakura por un segundo se quedó anonadada ante el bello espectáculo que ofrecía el biju, aunque le extrañó que estuviese famélico, más su propio instinto la avisó de que no debía confiarse ni un segundo, puesto que el zorro se dispuso a atacarla sin miramientos.

Sakura intentó llamar su atención, pero la ira del ente le impedía pensar con lógica, por lo que la ojijade sólo pudo dedicarse a esquivar. Látigos de ese corrosivo chakra rojo salieron del agua, intentando atraparla y arrastrarla al fondo para nunca volver, mientras las inmensas zarpas del Kitsune lanzaban ataques erráticos entre rugidos de ira, a lo que la ojijade sólo pudo responder saltando y rodando por el suelo frenéticamente, intentando acercarse a Kurama. Si no podía dialogar, le haría entrar en razón de un puñetazo, la haruno era ante todo una mujer de armas tomar. Esquivó un zarpazo descendente de la bestia y se subió a su antebrazo, corriendo por la extremidad del biju rumbo a la cabeza.

Con un potente "Shannarooo", Sakura golpeó la mandíbula del Kitsune, mandándolo a volar contra una pared del fondo mientras ella caía en dirección al húmedo suelo. Pero nada más contactar con el agua, un látigo de chakra la sujeto con fuerza el tobillo, estrellándola con fuerza contra una pared cercana y haciéndola escupir sangre. Antes de poder recuperarse, un zarcillo de chakra la sujetó del cuello con fuerza, mientras al fondo una gigantesca esfera de color púrpura se formaba en la boca del desgastado Kitsune. Sakura notaba como ese chakra comenzaba a invadirla, ahogándola mientras abrazaba el cuello de la kunoichi hasta hacerlo sangrar, llenándola de un odio tan intenso que ardía en sus entrañas y que no sentía desde que un enloquecido Naruto con su manto de cuatro colas la golpeó en su frenesí.

-Ku… Kurama…- exclamó haciendo un enorme esfuerzo la pelirrosada, sabedora de que su final estaba cerca. Sólo tenía una opción.- Vas… ¿Vas a volver a hacerme daño?

El Kitsune frenó de golpe su ataque, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a la ojijade.

- **¿Chiquilla?** \- preguntó el zorro con su cavernosa y potente voz. Los zarcillos de chakra se apartaron de la kunoichi, que hizo un esfuerzo por inhalar todo el aire posible.- **¿eres tú? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¡Podría haberte matado!**

-Kurama…- contestó con dificultad Sakura.- Ven… vengo a hablar contigo, no había otra forma…

- **¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? No puedo ver una puta mierda desde hace horas, ¡creía que eras uno de esos cabrones de la secta!**

-Naruto está en el hospital, atentaron contra él y se encuentra muy grave… ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Recuerdas algo que nos sea de ayuda?

- **No sabría decirte chiquilla… estaba durmiendo y de repente noté una inmensa confusión en Naruto, y cuando intenté observar fuera no pude, como si estuviera cegado… todo está muy oscuro, no veo nada prácticamente…**

-Sea como sea, Kurama, necesitamos que retires el chakra rojo para poder operarle, estamos esperando para hacerle la cirugía, tu chakra logró proteger su corazón y evitar el sangrado, pero ahora nos impide cerrar sus heridas y nos ataca cuando aplicamos chakra médico.

- **Lo siento chiquilla, como no veo nada mi chakra le defiende de cualquier chakra ajeno… tuve que forzarlo por encima del sello para salvarlo, empleando mi puro y simple odio, como cuando se desborda una presa… lo retiraré ahora mismo** \- se excusó el Kitsune, dandole a la haruno la razón por la que el biju estaba famélico: había agotado la inmensa mayoría de su chakra para literalmente pasar por encima del sello del consejo gokage, de ahí que estuviese esquelético. Mientras el chakra rojo volvía a su origen, el zorro siguió hablando.- **Pero hay algo que no me explico… si Naruto está en el hospital, bien vigilado… ¿Por qué sigue sufriendo?**

-Co.. ¿Cómo que sufriendo?- preguntó una angustiada haruno.- ¿sus ataques y fiebres no eran por tu chakra?

- **No, mi chakra sólo deteriora la piel de Naruto, no le provoca eso. Pero si que puedo percibir sus emociones… percibo un intenso y fuerte odio… y dolor, muchísimo dolor**

-¿Dolor?- repitió una horrorizada Sakura.- ¡llévame con él, le sacaré de allí!

- **No puedo porque no sé dónde está chiquilla, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que no sé dónde está Naruto… es como si se le hubieran llevado muy lejos… esta sensación es extraña, pero creo que sé que es por su forma de atacarme… lo oigo en mi cabeza, tentando, carcomiendo el subconsciente de Naruto… es savia del árbol del tsukuyomi**

-No puede ser, no tiene los ojos anillados, y esos ataques no encajan con los efectos sedantes de ese veneno…

- **Ya lo sé, pero es que no es un veneno… es un parásito, es un auténtico ser vivo, por eso todavía no encuentras el antídoto, modifica los síntomas como le place. Y no sé cómo, pero el mocoso lo está combatiendo. Le he sentido intentar luchar, y su sufrimiento de ahora es constante y demasiado familiar… le están torturando…** \- expuso un preocupado biju.

-¿Quién le está torturando? ¿Cómo?- preguntó una confundida y ansiosa pelirrosa.

- **Le esta torturando el árbol del Tsukuyomi para destruir su mente, y el muy hijo de puta lo está haciendo reviviendo día a día el sufrimiento de Naruto cuando era niño… lleva así horas, y parece ser que lo hace una y otra vez en bucle sin afectarle el tiempo…**

-Pe… pero, yo desarrollé algo para combatir el efecto del Tsukuyomi, no es un antídoto, pero disminuye los efectos del suero, ¿crees que podría ayudarle?

- **Podría hacerlo, el mocoso necesita fuerzas para combatir. Yo le enviaré todo el chakra que pueda desde aquí para ayudar una vez lo hagas, espero que eso baste… porque no sé cómo va a recuperarse después de esto, noto su mente colapsarse en odio… nunca le había sentido así…**

-Voy de inmediato a avisarles.

- **Espera chiquilla, antes de que te vayas, hazme la pregunta que llevas barajando desde que has entrado… puedo percibir tus emociones, no te extrañes. Y no te preocupes por el tiempo, aquí no existen las leyes de tiempo y espacio, lo que en tu mundo son segundos aquí pueden ser horas o días, depende de lo que queramos Naruto y yo.** \- explicó el Kitsune a una cohibida Sakura, que a pesar de estar apurada por ayudar sentía la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar algo.

-Por… ¿Por qué este lugar es así? Es frío y oscuro, no parece hecho por Naruto…

- **Pues si lo hizo él chiquilla… esta es la alcantarilla en la que se escondió en su quinto cumpleaños, cuando le expulsaron del orfanato y los aldeanos tuvieron vía libre para cazarlo.** \- contestó con rabia el biju, mientras la ojijade se revolvía incómoda, sufriendo por su amigo.- **huyó de esos salvajes y se escondió en una alcantarilla cercana… fue el primer lugar seguro que encontró en toda su vida…. Entonces su subconsciente creó este lugar para su paraje mental, antes sólo había oscuridad, y tras eso ni el mocoso ni yo sabemos cómo cambiarlo…**

La haruno miró al suelo, intentando contener las lágrimas para no mostrar tanta vulnerabilidad ante el ser legendario de nueve colas. Otra vez volvía a oír sobre el tortuoso pasado de Naruto y se estremecía. Tenía miedo de ver todo lo que le había ocurrido a su Naruto, de enterarse de una manera más directa y no poder volver a mirarlo con los mismos ojos. Pero también necesitaba verlo, necesitaba comprender de manera total el dolor del ojiazul. Desde que comenzó a hacerse amiga de Naruto, allá en su época de equipo genin, había deseado compartir al menos una pizca de su dolor, hacer esa carga más ligera al uzumaki. Ser su hombro sobre el que llorar, la mano que le ayude a levantarse. Se unían su vocación por ayudar a cualquier persona necesitada con su amor por Naruto: ayudaría a cualquiera que sufriese, pero por Naruto daría la vida mil veces. De pronto, la oscuridad empezó a revolverse, mostrando luces como si fuese una pantalla de televisión.

- **Mira chiquilla, parece que lo está rememorando ahora…** \- señaló el biju con cara de furia mientras fijaba sus iris rojo carmesí en esa visión.

Frente a ella, se mostraba en primera persona la imagen de alguien rebuscando entre la basura. Sus brazos estaban famélicos, con varios moretones y cortes repartidos hasta los harapos ajados blancos que usaba por camisa. Su estómago rugía, la haruno podía sentir su hambre: según supo al oír los pensamientos del niño, esa semana no había comido prácticamente nada, y eso le confundía y asustaba. Vale que el orfanato fue difícil, puesto que los cuidadores acostumbraban a darle palizas de vez en cuando y a veces (muchas) se les "olvidaba" darle de comer, pero lo cierto era que siempre tenía una cama, e incluso, a veces, podía bañarse; y había sido así hasta que el día de su cumpleaños, de repente, le habían echado sin contemplaciones. Tras estar una semana sin apenas comer, salvo restos que podía rapiñar de la cocina en los despistes de las cocineras, se había encontrado al irse a dormir con varios niños mayores y cuidadores, que sin miramientos le habían rodeado y golpeado sin piedad mientras el uzumaki aguantaba la paliza tapándose con los brazos como podía. En algunos tramos cayó inconsciente, pero la mayoría del tiempo estuvo despierto. Era muy resistente al dolor, no conocía otra cosa prácticamente. Cuando se cansaron, simplemente lo tiraron en el callejón trasero del edificio y le advirtieron de que le matarían si volvía.

Estuvo llorando horas frente a esa puerta, hasta que su instinto le advirtió de que debía de moverse y buscar alimento. Naruto anduvo por las calles secundarias, evitando las aglomeraciones por consejo de su propia experiencia, hasta que encontró unos contenedores abiertos tras un viejo restaurante. Rebuscó con desesperación, apartando un trozo de cristalería que permitió a la ojijade apreciar el rostro del pequeño rubio: su pelo rubio presentaba una tonalidad apagada por la suciedad, y su rostro presentaba múltiples heridas en diverso estado de curación. La última paliza le había roto la nariz, que todavía goteaba algo de sangre, y dejado uno de esos ojos azules que enamoraron a la haruno hinchado y morado. Sakura apretó sus puños con fuerza y rabia mientras contemplaba la escena, seguro que ella en esos momentos estaría jugando con sus amigas en el parque, o paseando con sus padres. Se sentía miserable.

-¡Mirad! Allí está el demonio.- exclamó un hombre al fondo del callejón, sorprendiendo al uzumaki. De pronto, una decena de personas, algunos con bandanas ninja, aparecieron armados con piedras, palos y kunais.

-po… por favor…- suplicó el lloroso infante, mientras apartaba sus manos de la basura.- No he hecho nada… no me hagan daño…

Los ruegos del rubio sólo fueron respondidos por piedras. Esquivó como pudo las primeras, pero con el movimiento se cortó en la pierna con un trozo de cristal cercano, distrayéndose lo suficiente como para que una de las piedras le alcanzase en la cabeza. El uzumaki sintió un dolor fuerte en la parte de arriba de su cara, y notó como un extraño líquido caliente caía por su frente, goteando en el suelo con un espeso color rojo. Le dolía, pero una voz en su cabeza, que Sakura identificó como Kurama a pesar de que el joven no sabía lo que era, le gritó que corriese. El ojiazul se dio la vuelta y escapó en dirección opuesta a sus asaltantes, pero un nuevo aldeano se interpuso en su camino. Sus ropas eran las de un chuunin, con el chaleco reglamentario y todo, sólo que Sakura pudo distinguir gracias al olfato de Naruto el olor a alcohol y tabaco. Su expresión era de pura ira, con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras lanzaba un golpe horizontal con una barra de metal.

La haruno se llevó las manos a la boca con angustia y dejó escapar un grito cuando el niño sólo pudo interponer su brazo entre la cabeza y el golpe del arma, oyéndose de inmediato un sonoro CRACK acompañado de un grito de puro dolor del rubio. La pelirrosada intentó correr hacia la visión para ayudarle, salvarle y sacarle de ese infierno, pero era inútil, sólo la atravesaba y la imagen continuaba. Naruto chocó contra una pared mientras se agarraba su extremidad, de cuyo antebrazo asomaba una especie de palo blanco ensangrentado y roto, que Sakura entre lágrimas identificó como hueso.

El ninja sonrió con demencia y preparo un nuevo golpe vertical contra el rostro del uzumaki, pero el infante estuvo más rápido y consiguió escapar. Corrió por los callejones, perseguido por la turba enfurecida, que le lanzaba objetos y le gritaba que le iban a matar por lo que había hecho. Naruto ni tan siquiera sabía lo que había hecho, no sabía porque le golpeaban o le odiaban, el no hacía nada malo, sólo quería tener amigos y que no le hiciesen más daño. Con sus ojos húmedos, observó como los aldeanos cada vez se acercaban más. Si le atrapaban , le matarían. Una voz en su interior, la misma que le gritó que corriese, le avisó de una alcantarilla cercana, su única escapatoria. Corrió hacia ella y la abrió ignorando el fétido olor que despedía, era mil veces más recomendable que dejar a esos hombres y mujeres terminar su trabajo. Se tiró dentro de ella, cayendo al agua pútrida y gritando de dolor al volver a golpearse el brazo herido. Se arrastró como pudo hasta una superficie de roca seca cercana y ahí se tumbó, agotado y dolorido.

-Maldito demonio, ¡se ha metido ahí dentro!- gritó un hombre

-Entrad y sacadle para que podamos darle su merecido.- ordenó una mujer

-¿estás loca? ¿Has visto cómo huele? Yo no entro allí, ya saldrá y acabaremos lo que hemos empezado otro día. Yo, con el golpe que le he dado, ya me he desquitado un poco.-declaró un hombre, que Sakura pudo deducir que se trataba de ese chuunin.

-¡Demonio! Quédate entre la mierda, que es tu sitio, ya te encontraremos.- amenazó otra mujer, mientras el resto de aldeanos reían y se alejaban festejando haber herido al repugnante kiuby.

Naruto se quedó solo en la cloaca, sollozando. Había conseguido huir, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría lograrlo, y no era una opción quedarse ahí, contempló su brazo herido, intentando limpiarlo de la mugre que traía el agua, pero el dolor era insoportable. La voz de Kurama le ordenó volver a meterse el hueso dentro de la herida, que él se encargaría del resto. El niño sollozo más, pero obedeció, volviendo el hueso a su lugar original con un fuerte grito de dolor mientras la haruno mostraba una mueca de espanto. Se quedó allí, llorando, mientras la visión desaparecía lentamente. La ojijade contempló entre lágrimas a un claramente rabioso Kurama.

-Si no llega a ser por mi chakra, la infección de la herida le habría matado, o habría perdido el brazo como mínimo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en los hospitales no le atendían cuando llegaba herido y le dejaban tirado en la entrada…

-Ku…Kurama… ¿son todas las visiones así?- preguntó una horrorizada Sakura.

- **No… en esta consigue escapar. Las hay mucho peores…**

-¿Puedes mostrármelas?- preguntó la pelirrosada, para sorpresa del Kitsune.

- **¿Las peores dices?**

-Todas.

- **Chiquilla…** \- contestó el biju claramente impresionado.- **no tienes porqué verlas… no es agradable…**

-Lo sé… pero no puedo seguir sin saber qué le pasó… quiero compartir su carga… quiero entenderlo y poder ayudarlo de verdad… por favor…- declaró una llorosa Sakura.

Kurama contempló a la chiquilla con seriedad. Ya respetaba desde antes a esa mujer, a pesar de sus desprecios a su contenedor durante la academia. En cierto modo incluso repartía la culpa entre ambos niños: puede que Sakura fuese una niñita chillona, mimada y obsesionada con cierto pelinegro; pero el rubio era gritón, maleducado y no cuidaba demasiado la higiene, esto último debido a la falta de una figura materna. La respetaba porque de verdad se preocupaba por el jinchuriki, y porque el uzumaki también lo hacía por ella. Kurama vivía en la mente de Naruto, sabía cómo funcionaba su cabeza, y en esta había un hueco gigantesco y especial para ese cabello rosa y ojos verdes que le habían cautivado desde el primer día. Un hueco que JAMÁS se borraría, que formaba parte de él tanto como el respirar o el comer. Y ahora veía que, quizás, en la cabeza de esa mujer pasase lo mismo con su cachorro.

- **Bien chiquilla, choca tu puño conmigo.** \- ordenó el Kitsune, mientras la ojijade ofrecía temblorosamente su puño.- **así me comunico con el mocoso con rapidez. Te he traspasado parte de mi chakra con todos esos recuerdos, sólo tienes que pensar en ello y aparecerán. Pero antes sal de aquí y ayuda al gaki… está sufriendo mucho… salva a mi cachorro por favor**

-Lo haré Kurama. Aunque me cueste la vida… y… gracias… por salvarle todos estos años, por defenderlo ahora, por ser su mejor amigo… gracias.

Kurama sonrió mientras la chiquilla desaparecía lentamente en el aire. Esa mujer le caía bien, tenía coraje, el mismo que sus anteriores contenedores. Y también ese carácter explosivo, todavía le dolía ese puñetazo… le extrañaba que no fuese una uzumaki, sólo le faltaba ese pelo rosa ondeando al viento como sus nueve colas para sufrir un dejavú. Era fuerte, y a la vez tenía un corazón inmenso. Pasase lo que pasase, lo tenía claro: esa mujer era adecuada para emparejarse con su cachorro.

* * *

Naruto estaba realmente hambriento. Llevaba sin comer días debido a la falta de dinero, que le impedía comprar más. No entendía como jiji le daba tan poco dinero, sólo le servía para comer unos pocos días, y muchas veces comida que luego le revolvía el estómago e incluso le hacía vomitar, sin contar el trato que recibía mientras la compraba, recibiendo insultos, escupitajos e incluso algún puñetazo de los tenderos. Le chocaba mucho ver ese trato que recibía y la poca comida que conseguía con su dinero y compararla con el trato amable que esas mismas personas le dispensaban a los demás clientes, y la cantidad de comida con la que estos salían.

Pero no le servía de nada pensar en ello ahora, lo que importaba es que estaba a menos de la mitad del mes y ya no tenía dinero para comprar comida, así que tenía que recurrir de nuevo a las sobras de los contenedores, y debía de hacerlo sigilosamente para evitar que alguno de esos hombres malos le pillase de nuevo y se ensañase con el. No quería recibir mas palizas, todavía le dolían las costillas después de ser descubierto el día anterior por la noche de la que volvía a casa. Encontró un trozo podrido de fruta que no podía aprovechar, como le advirtió esa voz que a veces oía en su cabeza, pero al menos pudo beber algo de un refresco que alguien había tirado a la basura a medias. A sus seis años de edad, eso era lo más parecido a un lujo que había disfrutado, y eso le llenaba de rabia. Veía a otros niños disfrutar con sus padres, comer lo que querían, jugar con sus amigos, y sentía envidia. Y los odiaba. Deseaba lo que ellos tenía. No, deseaba que todos sufriesen como él. Eso sería lo justo.

-" _Esto no fue así…yo… yo nunca pensé así…_ ".- pensó con dificultad el uzumaki, sintiendo la mente embotada. No sabía cuanto llevaba en esta situación, le era imposible contar las veces que esa cosa le había hecho repetir sus peores recuerdos una y otra vez. Incluso dudaba de que fuesen recuerdos: el dolor era demasiado real, y su sufrimiento cada vez iba en aumento.

-Pues ahora si que lo estás pensando, Naruto kun.- contestó a sus pensamientos ese ser con la apariencia de Sakura y el rinnegan. Naruto no podía hacer nada para callarlo, por mucho que lo desease, estaba hablando desde su mente, y hacia tiempo que no tenía fuerzas para ignorarlo.-Pero espera, que ahora vienen a salvarte.

Frente a Naruto, una mujer de cabellos castaños y ropas simples pero limpias apareció en el callejón, observándole con mirada neutra. Naruto se escondió, atemorizado, deseando que esa mujer no le hubiese visto, pero no era así. Sin embargo, esa mujer no reaccionó como el resto. Esa mujer le mostró una suave sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que fuese de la que le ofrecía una especie de comida marrón en un envoltorio rojo. La voz en la cabeza de Naruto le advertía de que huyese, pero Naruto tenía mucha hambre, y eso parecía delicioso. Chocolatina lo llamaban los niños que vio comprando de eso en la tienda. La mujer le tendió de nuevo la comida con una sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto para que fuese. Naruto intentó evitar que su cuerpo fuese hacia ahí, pero no lo controlaba, todo estaba sucediendo exactamente igual de cómo pasó… llegó hasta la mujer y tomó la chocolatina y la mordió, todavía con algo de desconfianza. Pero la mujer seguía sonriendo y estaba deliciosa, así que dibujo también él una sonrisa y le dio otro mordisco. Entonces la mujer puso una mueca extraña.

-Al fin te tenemos, demonio.- le dijo, para acto seguido notar Naruto como dos sombras se abalanzaban sobre el y todo se volvía oscuro tras sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

Se despertó atado a uno de los postes de uno de los campos de entrenamiento dónde a veces se escondía. Era de noche prácticamente, y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, incluso notaba el ya familiar tacto de la sangre resbalando por el lateral de su cráneo. Frente a él, una marea de aldeanos furiosos le insultaban y chillaban, la mayoría con piedras en la mano, y algunos con antorchas.

-Por favor, déjenme ir… no he hecho nada…- reclamó entre llantos el uzumaki, a lo que le contesto una piedra que le impactó con fuerza en el hombro, abriendo una pequeña herida.

-" _Esto no es real…_ "- pensaba el rubio, intentando abstraerse, pero el dolor era más fuerte que su voluntad.- " _No es real_ ".- volvió a decirse, pero esta vez una piedra le impactó en el pecho, rompiéndole una costilla y provocando un fuerte grito de dolor del rubio.- " _no es real_ ".- otra piedra le hirió, está vez en el abdomen.- " _No es…_ "- intentó repetirse, pero entonces decenas de piedras volaron hacia él, impactándole por todo el cuerpo.

Manos rotas, heridas abiertas, brechas en la cabeza… el dolor era insoportable, hacia mucho que no sentía un dolor así. Esa era una de las principales causas por las cuales el uzumaki aguantaba tanto dolor: desde su más tierna infancia era parte de él, y nadie, salvo algún jutsu de pain, Sasuke, madara o kaguya, le había hecho rememorarlo de verdad, al menos a nivel físico. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron lapidándolo, quizás horas, sólo podía ver con uno de sus ojos hinchados como uno de los hombres de la multitud se acercaba hacia él con un cuchillo, mientras la multitud enfervorizada gritaba y celebraba. Naruto hacia tiempo que no oía, sólo sentía un molesto pitido que opacaba todo lo demás, pero si que pudo sentir como ese hombre le levantaba la cabeza y posaba su cuchillo en su garganta.

-" _No puedo más… acábalo ya…. Mátame_ "- pensaban al unísono tanto el uzumaki joven como el mayor, con su férrea voluntad destrozada a base de dolor. El hombre presionó ligeramente con el cuchillo, comenzando a hacer una ligera herida al infante.- " _¡No! Esto no es… real… no debo de rendirme…_ "- se ordenó a sí mismo Naruto.

- **Pues a mí me ha parecido muy real a Naruto Kun.** \- comentó burlonamente el hombre que iba a matarlo, que ahora era una mujer, concretamente "Sakura", mirándole con una ligera sonrisa.- **¿Sabes? Poca gente me obliga a hacer esto, la mayoría opta por vivir esa vida que les ofrezco dónde pueden ser de verdad felices y devolverme el chakra que hagoromo y kaguya me arrebataron, pero no eres el único que se muestra… poco colaborador. Sin embargo, si que eres el primero que me lo pone taaaaan fácil a la hora de torturar: sólo tengo que revivir sucesos de tu infancia, sin cambiar NADA. No entiendo porque no quieres quedarte conmigo en tu vida ideal, Naruto kun, tendríamos hijos preciosos con tu pelo y mis ojos, hijos que no sufrirían esto.**

-" _No… no hables como Sakura chan… tú no eres… Ella…"._

- **¿Sigues igual? Bueno, pasemos a un nuevo escenario**.- declaró la "haruno", mientras se oscurecía la imagen de un grupo de anbu, liderados por una mujer de cabello violeta, que aparecían en escena dispersando a la turba, y evitaban que el infante muriese degollado.

Cuando volvió a haber luz, Naruto pudo observar que ya no tenía heridas, solo alguna cicatriz, pero nada comparado con lo de antes. Debía de tener unos ocho años de edad, porque estaba vestido con su característico chandal naranja, sentado en su pupitre de la academia mientras un profesor escribía algo en la pizarra. Miró alrededor y vio lo que solía pasar a menudo: todos los niños de clase, salvo algunas excepciones como shikamaru, el teme, Chouji, Kiba o algunas chicas, le miraban. Algunos con odio, otros con burla, esperando el momento para ridiculizar al uzumaki. Naruto intentó abstraerse, aunque de verdad se sintiese incómodo y tenso, pero entonces el profesor habló.

-Uzumaki.- escupió con una voz casi venenosa, mientras le contemplaba con asco.- ¿sabes la solución de la ecuación?

-Creo que doce, Mushra sensei.- contestó Naruto. No se le daban muy bien los números, pero había estado estudiando duro para que dejase de ser así, y esperaba que diese resultado. " _Lo gracioso es que acerté, era doce…_ " pensó con cierto odio el uzumaki mayor.

-Incorrecto, eres un ignorarte Naruto. No sé ni cómo puede ese cerebro mover esas piernas, nos harías un favor a todos si no volvieses.- contestó con una sonrisa sádica el maestro, acompañándolo un coro de risas

- **Tú elegiste fallar, Naruto kun… si quisieses acertar y que te respetasen, me darías lo que quiero.** \- se burló "Sakura" de pie en el pasillo, a su espalda.

-" _Cierra la boca_ ".- espetó con rabia el ojiazul. " _Esto no es real…"_ se repetía, cada vez más bajo.

Naruto distrajo la atención de las hirientes risas de la clase y la centró en la chica de la fila de adelante, Sakura Haruno. Esa chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes que siempre le gustaba mirar. Era muy bonita, lo opinaba desde los cinco años, cuando la vio jugando sola en un parque. Esos ojos verdes, esa melena rosa que destacaba en cualquier rincón, como se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa… intentó acercarse a jugar con ella, aunque obtuviese una bronca por parte de su madre sin saber porqué… aún con todo, era de sus recuerdos más felices, sobre todo por esa sincera sonrisa que le dirigió, sonrisa que deseaba volver a ver alguna vez… y hoy sería un gran día, estaba preciosa con su nuevo vestido de color blanco con rebordes del mismo color de su pelo, todo acompañado de una diadema color verde que claramente era nueva. Si la hubiese llevado otro día el rubio se acordaría. Siempre se fijaba en ella.

-Sakura chan.- susurró en voz baja, a lo que la fémina contesto apretando los labios con enojo.- Sakura chan, estas muy guapa con tu nueva diadema.- le dijo el uzumaki, deseando de verdad agradarla con el piropo.

-Piérdete, aliento de ramen, que espantas a Sasuke kun.- le contestó con frialdad la pelirrosada.

Naruto había recibido palizas a centenares toda su vida, había sufrido heridas extremadamente dolorosas, incluso sobrevivido a intentos de asesinato que a otros hubiesen matado, pero esas contestaciones de la pelirrosada le dolían como el golpe más fuerte. Le dolían en el alma, en lo más profundo del corazón. Porque el uzumaki, no sabía si por capricho juvenil o algo más, en serio deseaba agradar a la ojijade.

- **¿En serio prefieres a esta Sakura chan que a la que yo te ofrezco?** \- le comentó con sadismo la pelirrosada desde el pupitre de delante, ahora con sus ojos en espiral.- **la mía lo daría todo por ti, que es lo que siempre has querido, esta sólo te desprecia.**

-" _Cállate_ "- le gritó el uzumaki con ira

- **Ni el amor de tu vida te quiere, sólo te ve como la mascota de turno, un perro al que puede pegar siempre que quiera, que acabara volviendo siempre. Ya viste como cuando creciste te hizo lo mismo una y otra vez. Aunque a lo mejor es por mi aspecto… déjame ponerme otro que te gusta también.** \- continuó el ser sentándose en el pupitre de Naruto cruzando esas esbeltas piernas frente a sus ojos. Su aspecto cambió radicalmente: su pelo, antes rosado, se volvió rubio suave, adquiriendo un cuerpo mucho más curvilíneo, un rostro muy femenino de rasgos suaves y una piel nívea de un tono más oscuro que la de Sakura. El ente ahora era Shion, y le seguía observando con burla.- **¿Qué te parece? Conmigo estarías mejor, no te he despreciado nunca, y sé que no te resulto indiferente precisamente, te recuerdo que estoy también en tu mente…-** expuso el ente.

Mientras frente a Naruto desfilaban mil imágenes: la de Sakura deprimida por tocarle en el mismo equipo que el rubio, la de la ojijade llevando merienda sólo para su Sasuke kun, o diciéndole que Naruto era un estorbo cuando se disfrazó de Sasuke para intentar robarla un beso. Particularmente le dolió la imagen de Sakura llorando desconsoladamente cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea. Naruto siempre deseó que, algún día, sintiese algo tan fuerte por él como por Sasuke en ese momento. Y tuvo que prometerla que lo traería de vuelta, no por intentar ganarse su favor, sino por algo más simple: era incapaz de ver a esos ojos verdes llorar sin querer sorber cada lágrima hasta que sonriesen.

\- **Ella siempre te ha despreciado, incluso ahora aunque lo niegues, yo en cambio puedo ayudarte. ¿Sigues defendiéndola igual? ¿Y si te ofreciese esto?**

Frente a Naruto, los desprecios de Sakura cambiaron a imágenes de Naruto con Shion en una gran casa en medio de la montaña, con él abrazando a la ojivioleta con amor desde la espalda mientras contemplaban el atardecer, portando Shion un vientre hinchado que revelaba un embarazo. Una sugerencia que le hizo la rubia en su día y que Naruto, a pesar de su ingenuidad y de su amor por la ojijade, guardó en lo más profundo de su alma con cariño. La tentación de decir que si era enorme, pero sabía que eso no era real, y resistió.

-" _Déjame en paz de una puta vez".- le gritó el uzumaki con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos_

- **Cuando aceptes mi realidad. Y entonces te aseguro que serás feliz. Tú sólo acepta, Naruto kun..** \- le susurró al oído "la fémina", embriagando a Naruto con su perfume. Y por un instante, Naruto estuvo tentado a rendirse.

-" _Nunca_ "- contestó el uzumaki con su voz quebrada, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para combatir.

- **Nunca es un término muuuuuy relativo, Naruto kun… aquí el tiempo es moldeable, afuera sólo habrán transcurrido un par de horas, y aquí ya has vuelto a este momento decenas de veces. Yo puedo estar con esto toda la eternidad hasta que te rindas y aceptes ser feliz, así que… sigamos**.- declaró "Shion" con una sonrisa aterradora.

* * *

Nada más despertar de su conexión mental, la haruno repartió las instrucciones pertinentes sobre el estado del uzumaki, mientras el chakra rojo del biju remitía de inmediato, permitiendo a unas apuradas Shizune, karin y Tsunade comenzar a aplicar el chakra verdoso sobre las heridas del joven rubio. La situación no estaba ni mucho menos resuelta, pero al menos ya no había riesgo de desangramiento, y ya podía respirar en solitario sin necesidad de la entubación. Incluso el chakra de Kurama había comenzado a ayudar, haciendo desaparecer las cicatrices una a una y regenerando las heridas más leves. Pero eso no significaba que la haruno pudiese descansar: con celeridad, la ojijade se dirigió a los laboratorios, dónde guardaba las muestras del suero del dios árbol que no habían sido destruidas, e inclusive ese remiendo de antibiótico que permitía combatir ligeramente sus efectos. Dispuso algunas muestras en el microscopio, para asegurarse de que fuesen efectivas, puesto que si era un parasito inteligente como le anunció Kurama, sólo tendrían una oportunidad.

Sakura, intentando asimilar los mil recuerdos de la infancia del ojiazul que ahora poblaban su memoria, observaba distraída el ordenador dónde se reflejaban los resultados, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró en el laboratorio.

-¿Cómo es que todavía no tengo nietos rubios a los que malcriar, Sakura?- preguntó una voz a su espalda, que la haruno identificó inmediatamente como la de Tsunade

-Tsu… Tsunade sama, ¿de que está hablando?- preguntó una aturdida ojijade.

-Digo que por qué mi alumna estrella, mi nieta en todo menos en la sangre, la niña a la que he enseñado con la intención de que me supere, no tiene ya una relación formal con el chico que la hace feliz. Porque a mí no me engañas, te vi tumbada en la habitación abrazada a él, tú lo amas desde siempre y al fin te has dado cuenta, aunque hayas tardado años. Y eso que no te he podido lanzar más indirectas desde que me nombraron hokage…- acusó la rubia, mientras se sentaba en una silla de laboratorio muy cerca de la haruno para seguir el interrogatorio.

-Tsunade sama, es complicado… para empezar, está prometido.- se excusó la haruno, deseando no reconocer ante su maestra que cometió un error. La Senju y su pupila tenían un rasgo en común por encima de cualquier otro, el orgullo.

-Ya, ya he visto los informes del consejo civil sobre eso… me da que Kakashi va a dejar sus icha icha y va a empezar a leerse tomos de medicina para ver si reúne todos sus pedazos cuando le pille…- amenazó la sannin, mientras en el despacho del hokage, el peliplata sentía la muerte acechándole y no entendía el porqué.- pero lo que no me explico es dónde estabas tú cuando eso pasó… porque sé perfectamente que Naruto no tiene ni conciencia ni ganas para estar con alguien que no seas tú…

-Tsunade sensei… yo… yo solo quise alejarme para no causarle más dolor… pero me equivoqué. No tendría que haberlo hecho, y ahora no ayuda nada que me lo recrimines.- contestó una furiosa pelirrosada, furiosa tanto con su sensei por sacar un tema tan delicado en esa situación como con ella misma. Ese error la carcomía por dentro.

-Ya veo… así que pensaste que te apartarías, él reharía su vida y sería feliz, y tú mientras te conformarías con ese imbécil del uchiha, que seguramente pasaría por tu casa cada año bisiesto y te dejaría cuidando de vuestros hijos y cargando sola con el hogar toda tu vida… eso si ese chico alguna vez hubiese decidido tocarte, no me extrañaría que sólo lo hiciese una vez para dejarte embarazada y ya…

-Tsunade sama, ya la dije que no es el momento de recriminarme mi error, bastante estoy sufriendo ya por estúpida…- contestó secamente la haruno, mientras apretaba uno de los bordes de la mesa de madera del laboratorio con tanta fuerza que provocó una grieta

-Lo siento hija, perdóname… es que yo también me siento culpable, tendría que haberme quedado aquí… podría haber evitado esa jugada del consejo civil de imponerle la ley de restauración de clanes, o al menos intentarlo…- se excusó Tsunade, mientras miraba al suelo con seriedad.- y quiero asegurarme de que, cuando vuelva a levantarse ese rubio, no seas tan estúpida como tu maestra.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó una confundida Sakura.

-Sakura.- expuso con seriedad la Senju mirándola a los ojos, captando su atención plenamente.- no quiero que cometas mis mismos errores. Yo tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz con un hombre al que amaba, después incluso de perder a otro, pero me dije a mí misma que lo que sentía no podía ser amor y que no le merecía, y ese hombre murió y me quedé sola. Y no hay un solo día en el que no me arrepienta y le eche de menos…

-Jiraiya sama, ¿no?- preguntó la haruno, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Sakura había observado como espectadora privilegiada la relación de los dos sannin durante su entrenamiento con Tsunade. Siempre la llamó la atención que la Senju fuese más irascible y estuviese más pendiente de Jiraiya que de cualquier otro. En un principio lo atribuyó a su carácter pervertido y a los problemas que causaba en la aldea por espiar en los baños de mujeres, pero esa percepción cambio tras su muerte. Desde que le comunicaron la muerte de Jiraiya, Tsunade había perdido un trozo de su alma, una razón para ser feliz. Y ahí, la pelirrosada comprendió que, si la Senju actuaba así con respecto al peliblanco, no era por ira, o por sentido de la decencia. Era por amor. Su maestra tenía una enorme dificultad para declarar sus sentimientos (tanto o más que la propia Sakura), y eso acabó por hacerla perder a su amado peliblanco sin declararse tan siquiera. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, comenzaba a ver reflejada su historia de amor en la de ellos dos. Y eso la aterraba.

-Si, y sé lo que estás pensando.- anunció a Tsunade mirándola fijamente. Parecía como si esos ojos color miel pudiesen ver a través de ella.- y estás en posición de evitarlo. Ese chico vencerá a la muerte, he apostado por ello y nunca pierdo cuando apuesto por Naruto. Y cuando lo vuelva a hacer, no lo dejes escapar. Haz lo que sea necesario, pero no dejes que el orgullo o la cobardía te guíen. ¿Ha quedado claro? Y ahora prepara el compuesto y vamos a ayudar a ese cabezota.

-Ha… Hai, Tsunade sama.- contestó Sakura, digiriendo lo que acababa de oír. Si antes lo tenía claro, ahora más que nunca. Su maestra siempre daba con la tecla para motivarla.

Tras preparar algunos viales, ambas féminas salieron del laboratorio en dirección a la habitación del rubio, pero por el camino la Senju cambió su expresión a una de mal disimulado desprecio cuando se cruzaron con cierto portador del sharingan.

-Sakura, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo del compuesto?- preguntó un interesado Sasuke, que desde la revelación de Kakashi se mostraba ansioso por ayudar a su amigo.

-Un poco tarde para ofrecer ayuda, ¿no?- inquirió una molesta Tsunade, mientras Sakura se mostraba claramente incómoda.

Ya antes de la guerra la Senju tenía cierto conflicto con el último uchiha, debido a la deserción de este y a su reclutamiento por orochimaru, que la Senju de buena tinta sabía que significaba torturas a inocentes, asesinatos, puede que incluso violaciones… pero tras la guerra esa animadversión se había agravado, en gran parte por la nueva traición del pelinegro y su casi asesinato del adorado nieto de la ex hokage. Y el que hubiese planeado también el asesinato de la Senju y atentado contra Sakura con un genjutsu no ayudaba mucho… Sakura, siempre que su maestra se ponía así, se veía en medio de un inmisericorde fuego cruzado.

-Tsu… Tsunade sama, por favor, sea amable, él sólo quiere ayudar.- intentó mediar la haruno, mientras Sasuke mostraba esa pose imperturbable de siempre.

-¿Sólo quiere ayudar? Podría haber empezado por pedirle perdón a Naruto por la rehabilitación que tuvo que pasar tras intentar matarlo. No te imaginas la cantidad de noches en vela que pasamos Sakura y yo velando para que sus terrores nocturnos por tu chakra yin no acabasen por rematarlo.- acusó la rubia.- Podrías dejar esa pose de niño enfadado con el mundo y empezar a estar aquí para la gente que te necesita y que tú no te mereces. Podrías haber ayudado con tu voto en el consejo cuando obligaron a tu mejor amigo a casarse para salvar a tu amiga. O cuando tu amigo se recorría medio continente para salvar el mundo como anbu mientras tú estabas de "viaje personal de redención". Entre los dos podríais sostener el mundo sin problemas, pero al final el único que siempre cumple es Naruto.

Sasuke contempló a la Senju con su rostro serio, aunque por dentro se estuviese doliendo de cada palabra, que se habían clavado en su sentimiento de culpa como cuchillas. La ex hokage sería la mayor experta del mundo en curar heridas, pero había que admitir que también era muy hábil causándolas. Tsunade pareció reparar en que a lo mejor se había dejado llevar por su tensión ante la situación del uzumaki y se había excedido un poco a la hora de recriminar al ojinegro

-Mira Sasuke, sé que tuviste una infancia difícil tras lo de tu hermano. Y se que todos cometemos errores. Pero en tu caso, te diré lo que te hubiese dicho tu madre, a la cual conocí.- expuso la rubia, logrando impactar al uchiha por la mención de Mikoto, la única mujer en la vida de Sasuke a la que había querido siempre y de manera incondicional.- No puedes arreglar ningún problema si te dedicas a huir. Y tienes mucho que arreglar, Sasuke uchiha.

* * *

Hiashi se acomodó en su sillón, intentando digerir la situación. Todo su esfuerzo del último año descansando moribundo en una camilla de hospital por ser tan estúpido de pasear sólo por la ciudad durante un ataque. Todos sus proyectos para su futuro títere hokage a punto de echarse a perder, su ideal de lograr que su futuro nieto fuese el mejor ninja del mundo se tambaleaba como lo que era, un sueño que dependía de un niñato imprudente. Realmente era lo justo, no veía a ese imberbe dirigiendo una aldea y estaba claro que no tenía la cabeza suficiente para ser el líder de una nación tan poderosa como konoha. Quizás podría dirigir una nación menor como

Kusagakure, o incluso Kiri ahora que estaba tan debilitaba, pero Konoha se merecía un líder a su altura. Y, si le preguntaban a él, sólo había un candidato viable para Hokage, incluso por encima de Kakashi Hatake: Hiashi hyuuga.

La primera vez que sonó su nombre debía de haber sido nombrado hokage, pero no tenía todavía la suficiente influencia como para competir con el candidato de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, y el de Danzo Shimura, el sannin orochimaru, así que sólo pudo observar como el daimyo del país escogía la opción menos mala y el namikaze se convertía en Yondaime. La segunda vez, tras la muerte del namikaze, el hyuuga apreció que el momento no era el adecuado, que la situación de la aldea era tan crítica que quien gobernase quedaría enormemente desgastado y falto de poder, así que se apartó y tuvo que ser un agotado hiruzen quien retomase su puesto. Durante años acumuló poder para esperar su oportunidad, pero cuando el Sandaime murió a manos de su propio ex pupilo, volvió a ser insultado cuando la aldea optó por Tsunade Senju, la ultima descendiente del único clan con más ascendencia en konoha que el hyuuga. Durante años contempló como esa alcoholizada y díscola mujer llevaba la aldea a la deriva, dejándose en parte llevar por los sueños infantiles de el que iba a ser su futuro yerno, Uzumaki Naruto.

Y durante esa etapa decidió que, ya que él no podría ser hokage por la falta de miras del consejo y de su daimyo, se encargaría de controlar a quien lo fuese. Entrenó a su sobrino para ello, pero el muy imbécil decidió sacrificarse como escudo humano para salvar a la inútil de su primogénita y a ese mocoso con demasiada suerte del Uzumaki. Habría cambiado a mil hinata y Naruto por un Neji al que guiar al puesto de hokage… tras perder a su proyecto de hokage hyuuga, con el que tenía pensado emparejar a su hija para evitar la molestia de ascender a un miembro del boke a esa posición de poder, decidió que haría lo obvio: emparejar a una de sus hijas con el hokage y controlarlo desde el consejo civil.

Ignoró la estupidez de nombrar a un don nadie sin ascendencia como Hatake como Hokage y preparo su trampa con un único objetivo: Naruto Uzumaki. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ese chico iba a ser hokage, incluso le sorprendió que no sucediese directamente a la Senju. La suerte le sonrió cuando el propio uzumaki se metió en la boca del lobo para pedir ayuda para salvar a su prima. No tuvo piedad y consiguió todo lo que quería del uzumaki, no dejó prácticamente nada sin atar: herederos educados por él, un consejo controlado, la policia apalabrada… Y, ahora que tenía todo tan cerca, el rubio sufre un atentado y seguramente moriría. Una desgracia que trastocaba sus planes, y que le obligaba a retomar su plan original.

El hyuuga mayor solicitó de inmediato una reunión del consejo de ancianos del clan, y mientras tanto, mandó llamar a sus hijas. Tendría un par de días para prepararlas y retomar su plan original. Sus hijas, visiblemente afectadas, tuvieron que abandonar la habitación del uzumaki casi a la fuerza, y ahora se encontraban ante el en su despacho, esperando las palabras del patriarca.

-¿Cuál es el estado de Uzumaki sama?- preguntó con seriedad el hyuuga.

-Pa… padre… está luchando por sobrevivir… se recuperará, estoy segura.- contestó una ojerosa hinata. Hiashi la miró con cierto desdén: como siempre, su hija vivía en una nube y sólo sabía lloriquear cuando las cosas se complicaban.

-Tengo entendido que recibió una puñalada en el corazón, y que su estado empeora.- repuso el patriarca, siendo contestado por un sollozo de su primogénita y una mirada de furia de su hija menor.- Así que dejaros de esperanzas ridículas, vamos a ponernos en lo peor y suponer que Uzumaki sama va a morir. Es hora de que preparemos al clan para esa eventualidad.

-¿A que se refiere, padre?.- preguntó una tensa Hanabi, mientras ambas hermanas se esperaban lo que vendría.

-Me refiero a que prepararemos un matrimonio político para Hinata mientras tú abandonas el cuerpo anbu y vuelves a retomar el entrenamiento para líder de clan.

-Padre… yo no voy a aceptar un matrimonio político… - respondió una decidida hinata.- Naruto sobrevivirá, y cuando lo haga romperemos el acuerdo y le permitiremos casarse con quien quiera… - concluyó sin tartamudear ni un instante, para sorpresa de su hermana. Hiashi no iba a tolerar un desafío, así que se levantó y se dirigió a su primogénita.

-¿Te crees que puedes elegir? Si el uzumaki sobrevive nuestro trato seguirá adelante, y si no te casarás con quien decida el consejo, ¿Ha quedado claro?- ordenó el hyuuga mayor mientras apretaba el brazo de su primogénita, siendo contestado por un lamento de dolor de la fémina. Era curioso: Hinata podría, por capacidad, matar a cualquiera que la hiciese eso. Pero su conciencia, su corazón no se lo permitía. Para ella, golpear a su padre sería aún más doloroso que cualquier paliza.

-¡Déjala en paz padre!.- gritó Hanabi, mientras se disponía en pose de combate.

-¿Te atreves a contestarme?- repuso un furioso Hiashi.

-Me atrevo a defender a mi hermana. Ella no se casará con nadie que no quiera, y yo no retomaré mi entrenamiento, seguiré con mi servicio como anbu.

-Te diré lo mismo que a tu hermana, ¿te crees que es una sugerencia lo que he dicho? Es una orden, y lo harás.

-No lo haremos.- exclamó hinata, siendo callada de inmediato por una bofetada de su padre.

-Nadie te ha preguntado.

-¡Déjala en paz!.- gritó Hanabi, lanzándose a defender a su hermana mayor.

La batalla pilló a contra pie al patriarca hyuuga, que no se esperaba tanta osadía de la joven y sólo pudo retroceder ante el veloz y fiero ataque de su hija menor. Le sorprendió muchísimo la rapidez que había adquirido durante su entrenamiento de anbu, a la par que su experiencia en cuestiones más prácticas: sus movimientos eran menos marcados que los que aprendió con el hyuuga mayor, pero eran más fluidos y directos, destacando improvisación en muchos de ellos y convirtiéndola en un rival impredecible. Hiashi no tenía duda de que, en una década, sería una hyuuga formidable, pero esta pelea la tenía perdida por una razón: a pesar de su ferocidad, la ojiperla no quería dañar de verdad a su padre. Hiashi giró sobre sí mismo esquivando una patada descendente de su hija, y con su mano derecha golpeó su rodilla empleando el junken, inutilizando por completo la extremidad de la joven, que sólo pudo sostenerse a duras penas antes de recibir otra descarga de chakra de la palma de Hiashi en el pecho, saliendo despedida hacia una estantería cercana y desparramando los libros por el suelo. El golpe no era mortal, por supuesto, pero si que era incapacitante, la hyuuga menor necesitaría mínimo una semana para volver a estar en plenas facultades.

-Escuchadme, y que os quede bien claro, vosotras dos existís en este mundo por dos razones: para, como hyuuga, honrar al clan; y, como mujeres, portar a los futuros hombres que lo gobernarán. Así que no tenéis ni voz ni voto en vuestros matrimonios: hinata…- ordenó el hombre señalando a su hija mayor, que se había acercado a Hanabi para atender a su hermana.- servirás a tu clan con un matrimonio político cuando Uzumaki sama muera, o te marcaremos y entraras a formar parte del boke como una repudiada; y tú Hanabi, continuarás tu entrenamiento y en un futuro te casarás con el hyuuga más fuerte del clan, y así me asegurarás nietos con el byakugan y capacidad suficiente para gobernar cuando tu marido ya no pueda. Y no hay más que hablar.- sentenció Hiashi, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Tiene… gracia…- declaró Hanabi mientras tosía algo de sangre por el golpe de su padre ante su preocupada hermana.- porque yo… ya soy de Konohamaru kun… en cuerpo y alma… no me casaré con nadie más… Así que tendrás que marcar a tus dos hijas.

Hiashi apretó sus labios con un profundo desagrado, intentando contener la ira para no acabar con la vida de la que él consideraba la hyuuga más talentosa de su descendencia. No había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que ese advenedizo del clan sarutobi aprovechase las misiones como anbu para seducir a su hija, y estaba claro que eso era un contratiempo. Ya se imaginaba el que el reclutamiento como anbu de su hija iba a ser un desastre, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando recibió la orden del hokage. De hacerlo, habría cometido traición. Pero no era un problema que una dote más alta y un poco más de presión al hokage desde el consejo no pudiese arreglar, aunque el que su hija le hubiese desobedecido le llenaba de rabia.

-Te casarás con quien yo diga. Y hasta entonces, no saldréis ninguna del complejo y a ese joven… cuando acabe con él deseara vivir como lo hacía el niño demonio en su infancia….- declaró con frialdad el ojiperla, cerrando la puerta y dejando a sus dos hijas llorando en la soledad del despacho. Les iba a demostrar que la libertad era un lujo muy caro al que ellas jamás podrían aspirar.

* * *

Kitsune contempló asqueado junto a Hebi y Doragon la casa de tres pisos en estado de semi abandono mientras se ajustaba su uniforme anbu. Les habían ordenado rastrear a un grupo de criminales que habían estado causando problemas en la frontera con el país de las aguas termales, concretamente a un ex shinobi de Konoha especialmente virulento que había causado más de una decena de muertes entre civiles, policia y chuunin enviados por la aldea. Normalmente esto sería tarea de jounin, pero la enorme cantidad de criminales que se acumulaban en esas zonas aconsejaba enviar anbu a por los más violentos. Esos criminales se solían agolpar en las fronteras con los paises más pobres del entorno de Konoha, como moscas acumulándose alrededor de un excremento, y se aprovechaban de la frontera para ir y venir a su antojo y cometer los pecados más antiguos de la forma más moderna, amparándose en la existencia de fronteras para eludir las persecuciones. Kitsune, a pesar de su corta experiencia en los cuerpos jounin y anbu, ya había visto demasiadas veces lo que significaba encontrar a esta clase de individuos, y quería ahorrárselo a los más jóvenes del grupo, por lo que Saru y Usagi se encargaban de patrullar las cercanías mientras los tres veteranos entraban a comprobar que había ocurrido en ese lugar, el supuesto hogar de la familia de ese individuo.

Los tres anbu avanzaron en formación, rastreando los dos primeros pisos, sin encontrar nada más que tres camas deshechas, documentos varios y algunos juguetes infantiles. Esto último hizo temerse lo peor al ojiazul, así que ordenó a sus dos compañeros que estuviesen alerta a la hora de acceder al tercer piso, una especie de desván con una chimenea y una puerta estrecha. Los tres ninja entraron con rapidez, disponiéndose en formación, y sólo sus duros estómagos soportaron lo que vieron: los cuerpos sin vida de animales de diversos tamaños a medio devorar, comida podrida, cubos de agua dispuestos bajo las goteras para aprovechar el agua de la lluvia… todo denotaba unas condiciones de vida infrahumanas. El rubio nunca olvidaría el olor a podredumbre, abandono, a putrefacción que acompañaba al interior de la edificación, y al fondo, observó al causante de tal situación.

Se trataba de un individuo de mediana edad, de aspecto enormemente descuidado, piel sucia, barba larga y desarreglada, ropas raídas… el chakra natural de Naruto le transmitió un profundo olor a podrido en ese sujeto. Le observaron con cautela, y pudieron ver tras el los cuerpos sin vida de una mujer y dos niños pequeños. No hacía falta reparar en el cuchillo ensangrentado que portaba ese animal, ni en sus ojos fríos y carentes de alma para saber que había pasado. Los tres shinobi lo redujeron sin dificultades, a pesar de que ese monstruo usase técnicas de ninjutsu, y Naruto lo tiró al suelo, asqueado de que estuviese sobre sus dos piernas, como si fuese un ser humano. Y en el suelo, entre risas, ese monstruo atinó a decir algo.

-Ya no podrán huir de mi… nunca más.- los ojos del sujeto revelaban un brillo repugnante, totalmente contrario a ese brillo que Naruto había identificado como el alma.

Observó una foto cercana, y pudo distinguir esos mismos ojos, con ese mismo brillo asqueroso, en la imagen de un hombre, acompañado por una mujer y dos niños pequeños. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir lo que había pasado, sólo recurrir a una experiencia más que sobrada en estas situaciones. Le resultaba curioso cómo la gente, cuando hablaba del escuadrón kibo, nombraba todas esas misiones de rescate de daimyos, liberaciones de países y demás, cuando no representaban ni la tercera parte de las misiones que hacían, y en cambio no nombraban… esto. Eran casi el mismo número que las misiones como la actual, misiones que le permitían contemplar al ser humano en todo su "esplendor". Al menos se había esforzado en apartar a sus dos miembros más jóvenes de estas escenas y dejar que sólo imaginasen lo que ocurría aquí. Mejor imaginarlo que verlo…

- **Sabes, me parece precioso que los protejas, pero para eso no haberles reclutado, ¿no?** \- preguntó con un tono burlón una voz en frente suyo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Shion, o al menos una copia de ella, sentada entre esos cuerpos sin vida con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y esos ojos púrpuras anillados, sonriéndole como si nada.

-No creí que esto… todo… fuese así…- contestó el Kitsune con tristeza, olvidándose por un segundo de la tortura mental a la que le estaba sometiendo el ente y hablando con ella como si fuese un conocido más.

- **Ya lo sé, creíste que el ser humano era esencialmente bueno, pero no es así… ¿Cuántos de estos monstruos has cazado ya? ¿Has salvado a alguien realmente? A mí me parece que lo que has hecho es sólo una gota en el océano.** \- repuso la mujer ojipúrpura, mientras se levantaba y le sostenía el rostro cariñosamente con ambas manos, plantándole un suave y tierno beso. El que lo hiciese con el cuerpo de Shion intranquilizó a Naruto igual que cuando lo hizo con el de Sakura.- **en mi mundo sí que es esencialmente bueno, Naruto kun. Y tú vives feliz, con nosotras dos a la vez incluso.**

(Lemmon inicia)

La imagen cambio repentinamente a una habitación cálida. Naruto se encontraba tumbado de espaldas a una gran cama de matrimonio, desnudo. Sobre él, cabalgando con movimientos pronunciados y fuertes gemidos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa, una desnuda Shion disfrutaba de su Uzumaki como nunca. Naruto contempló ese cuerpo escultural, con esos grandes pechos de pezones oscuros y esa piel suave que deseaba acariciar, y en particular ese gesto de puro placer que vislumbraba en ella, y se excitó sobre manera. Acarició esas caderas, cuyo vaivén le estaba enloqueciendo de pasión, e intentó erguirse para disfrutar de esos pechos, pero unas finas manos le mantuvieron tumbado. Observó encima suyo y pudo ver a Sakura, mirándole a los ojos con esos jades brillando de lujuria, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior, para darle un candente beso.

- **Te repito: en la vida que te ofrezco, puedes tener esto… cada día…** \- pronunció Shion al rubio entre gemidos de placer. El ojiazul se excitó aún más cuando Sakura se puso sobre él, ofreciéndole una vista privilegiada del escultural culo de la pelirrosada, y reclamó los labios de la suma sacerdotisa en un beso lleno de pura lujuria, con sus lenguas batallando por imponer el control.- **incluso podría redoblar la apuesta.** \- anunció una voz a su derecha mientras las féminas seguían acariciándose y besándose, con Sakura centrándose en los pechos de Shion.

Una mujer, de cabello escarlata oscuro y piel blanca, apareció en escena, mostrando un cuerpo esbelto como el de Sakura, con unas piernas finas y atractivas y una sonrisa deslumbrante, acompañada de unos ojos violetas muy claros que iban adoptando un morado más oscuro a medida que profundizaban hacía la pupila. Naruto sabía perfectamente quién era: la princesa Sãra, de Seramu, esa mujer que conoció en una extraña misión tras sufrir una potente técnica espacio temporal, y que también le había marcado en muy poco tiempo, recordándola a menudo incluso a pesar de que supuestamente debería de haberla olvidado tras borrársele esos recuerdos. Pero Naruto no era tan fácil de manipular, no cuando se trataba de personas que en serio le habían llegado al corazón, aunque no hubiese podido ni tan siquiera besarla. Su amor, sin embargo, fue imposible, al ser no sólo de lugares sino incluso de épocas diferentes, y sólo pudo contener su dolor y fingir desconcierto al ver a la hija de la princesa tras volver a su tiempo para así no preocupar más a Sakura, que ya había sufrido bastante al creer muerto al ojiazul.

-Sa… ¿Sãra?- pregunto cómo pudo el rubio, mientras la fémina se acercaba a él con dulzura y le plantaba un beso lleno de amor y cariño. El beso que siempre había querido tener con ella.

- **También puedes tenerme, en el mundo del Tsukuyomi el ser humano no es un monstruo y no hay injusticias, como que no pudiésemos ni tan siquiera decirnos lo que sentíamos. Te amo, Naruto kun. Déjame estar contigo. Seamos felices, todos.**

Esas palabras torturaban el alma del uzumaki con fuerza. Todo su ser quería estar con esas tres mujeres, era todo lo que su corazón anhelaba. Los besos de Sãra, unidos a los gemidos de unas excitadas Shion y Sakura le nublaban la mente, le tentaban hasta límites insospechados. Pero sabía que no podía ceder. No iba a hacerlo. Y entre lágrimas, sólo pudo responder.

(Fin del lemmon)

-Esto… esto no está bien…

- **¿Que no está bien? ¿Quién eres tú para distinguir entre el bien y el mal Naruto kun? ¿Acaso eres dios? Porque la única deidad que veo aquí soy yo.**

-tu mundo no es real. Y el ser humano puede cambiar, y lo hará. Estoy convencido…

- **No te noto muy seguro… déjame mostrarte otra vez cuál es vuestra naturaleza.**

Naruto observó como todo a su alrededor cambiaba para dar paso a un nuevo asalto de ese ente a su cordura. Llevaba ya una infinidad de tiempo siendo torturado por "Shion/Sakura", demasiado para contarlo. Le parecía una vida. El chakra natural con el que combatía ya se había agotado hace mucho, y ahora sólo resistía a base de fe. Volvía a estar en la gran guerra, luchando contra el juubi. Los cadáveres se acumulaban por doquier, y los gritos de los heridos se mezclaban con los rugidos de la bestia mítica. Así es cómo debían de oírse las pesadillas. Naruto se consideraba un guerrero, un soldado, pero esa faceta de la guerra le revolvía el estómago exactamente igual que la misión que acababa de contemplar anteriormente. Dos facetas del ser humano: el monstruo en la paz y el monstruo en la guerra.

- **A mí tampoco me gusta mucho esto, Naruto kun. Todo habría sido más fácil si fueseis más inteligentes y no tan… belicosos. Y contigo pasa igual: te ofrezco una realidad que cualquier persona inteligente elegiría, y no te pido nada que sea demasiado caro a cambio, Naruto kun.** \- declaró "Shion" a su lado, vestida con su camiseta blanca corta que dejaba asomar el ombligo, esa chaqueta beige y esos pantalones holgados rojos.- **sólo tienes que decir que si, y devolverme mi chakra. Sé que tienes chakra de todos los bijuus. Dámelo, Naruto kun, dámelo y podré renacer con un cuerpo nuevo, y gobernarlos a todos. Y tú serás feliz, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué me dices?**

Naruto contempló esa fina mano de la "sacerdotisa" y por un momento barajó la posibilidad de aceptar. Tenerlas a las tres, no luchar más, vivir tranquilo… pero luego pensó en lo que conllevaría: darle a un ser falto de la más mínima moral un poder inmenso. El poder de subyugar a cada forma de vida del continente. No, no podía ceder. Necesitaba acabar con esto rápido, antes de que su voluntad se quebrase. Observó a su alrededor y vio un kunai a mano. Era su oportunidad. Con un rápido movimiento de pies y manos, llegó al arma y la lanzó contra su torturadora, que gritó de dolor cuando el kunai le atravesó el pecho. Naruto observó expectante como la visión comenzaba a difuminarse, hasta que sintió la necesidad de inhalar oxígeno. Se despertó de golpe en la camilla del hospital, sudando, y sobresaltando a una sorprendida Sakura, que se había quedado dormida sentada a un lado de la cama.

-¡Naruto! Al fin despiertas, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó una preocupada pero a la vez feliz pelirrosada, vestida con un vestido color rojo suave que dejaba entrever su ombligo y unos pantalones blancos que resaltaban sus piernas.

-Sa… ¿Sakura chan? ¿Eres tú?

-Claro que si baka. Llevó aquí horas esperando a que el antídoto de esa basura que te inyectaron hiciese efecto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Sakura chan… no te imaginas lo que me alegro de que seas tú… he estado combatiendo el Tsuk…- Naruto no pudo continuar, puesto que en ese momento entró Sasuke a la habitación con su clásica mirada autosuficiente, ese flequillo negro tapándole media cara y esa ropa negra y blanca holgada que parecía no abandonaba ni para ir al baño.- ¡Sasuke! Tú también estás aquí, gracias a Kami… tenemos que salir a buscar a esos sectarios, son Yugao, Kea, los vendedores de joyas del mercadillo…- enumeró, comenzando a erguirse.

-tranquilo dobe, acabas de despertarte, descansa un poco y saldremos a por ellos. Nos tenias muy preocupados

-Gra… Gracias teme…- contestó Naruto.- pero estoy bien, puedo…

-De eso nada baka, tú te quedas aquí a descansar.- ordenó la ojijade, acatando de inmediato el uzumaki la orden antes de llevarse un coscorrón. Naruto comenzó a sentir alivio, al fin la tortura acababa y el dolor desaparecía. Todo había terminado.- Y en cuanto a ti Sasuke kun… ¿y mi beso?

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos ante esa pregunta, pero aún más cuando el ojinegro se acercó a la ojijade y tomó su boca sin contemplaciones. Naruto comenzó a sentir ira y dolor mezclados a partes iguales cuando la pareja profundizó el beso, mientras el uchiha aprovechaba para apretar con fuerza el escultural trasero de la haruno.

-Sa… Sakura chan… qué, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó un impactado uzumaki.

-¿Qué hago? Besar a mi novio, es obvio baka.- contestó con una sonrisa de felicidad la haruno.

-Pero… ¿y nosotros?- repuso un afectado uzumaki, al borde del ataque de rabia.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Estás bien? No hay un nosotros Naruto, ya lo hablamos cuando rescatamos a Hinata de las garras de Toneri. Cumpliste tu promesa, me trajiste de vuelta al amor de mi vida y ya está, ahora tú puedes estar con Hinata y tú sueño de ser hokage, mientras yo me encargo de darle a Sasuke kun los descendientes uchiha que se merece. Tu premio por haber luchado años por mi felicidad es verme feliz con otro hombre, aunque, si quieres, te puedo hacer padrino de nuestro primogénito.- contestó la haruno con crueldad

-O primogénita, ya veremos tras esta noche dobe.- añadió el uchiha con una mueca de burla.

Naruto rumió su ira con fuerza, asimilando lo que acababa de ver. ¿Qué era real y que no? ¿Estaba todavía en el Tsukuyomi? ¿O todo lo que había vivido era mentira? Si era así, ¿está era la recompensa por todo lo que había hecho por sus dos amigos? ¿Contemplar cómo hacían su vida y le dejaban de lado? Recapacitó y pronto llegó a una conclusión lógica.

-Seguimos en el Tsukuyomi, ¿verdad?- preguntó al aire, mirando a las sabanas de la camilla con resignación y desesperanza

- **Si, Naruto kun. No sé cómo te has dado cuenta, a muchos les parecería real esta situación… incluso iba a hacer aparecer a Orochimaru interesándose por ti y preguntándote por tu regalo de boda, como si le hubiesen perdonado todos sus crímenes y ahora fuese un ninja leal más en esta aldea y todo** \- comentó "Sakura", ahora con sus ojos púrpuras anillados. Naruto sentía rabia por dentro, ira, y sobre todo, frustración. Todo el dolor volvía a él multiplicado.

-Te… te maté antes…

- **No puedo morir, Naruto kun. Soy parte de ti desde la primera vez que Kea te dio de beber de mi suero en ese zumo que te ofreció sin que te dieses cuenta. Estoy en cada una de tus células. Tú destino y el mío están entrelazados. Realmente, cuando me atacaste pasó esto.**

Naruto vio cómo la habitación de hospital desaparecía de golpe y volvía al campo de batalla. Y, frente a él, un ensangrentado Neji moría al interponer su cuerpo entre los proyectiles del juubi y el rubio. Naruto sostuvo su cuerpo con desesperación, intentando evitar el fatídico final, pero era tarde. Gritó con rabia y tristeza, sintiendo en ese momento la misma desolación que sintió cuando su amigo murió la primera vez, si era una ilusión, dolía como si fuese real. Su amigo había vuelto a morir en sus brazos, y todo por salvar a un bueno para nada como él. Alguien que no pudo evitar la guerra a tiempo, que no pudo salvar a otras tantas personas como neji…

- **Que no pudo eliminar el boke (rama secundaria)…** \- añadió la "pelirrosada" a su espalda.- **¿eres consciente de que Neji ahora mismo se estará revolviendo en su tumba viendo como acatas sin rechistar lo que ordena Hiashi no?**

-¡Cállate!- gritó Naruto, lanzando un puñetazo a "Sakura" que fue fácilmente esquivado.

- **Naruto kun, no es para ponerte así… ni que te hubiese dicho que has condenado a los hijos que tengas con hinata y que no sean primogénitos a formar parte del boke…** \- concluyó con una ligera risa el ente.

Naruto apretó los puños con furia. "Esto no es real…" se repitió de nuevo, pero entonces reparo en lo que acababa de revelarle "Sakura". Tenía razón, si Hiashi iba a colaborar, por no decir dirigir despóticamente, la educación de los hijos que tuviese con Hinata, eso implicaría que los segundos y siguientes serían educados en la doctrina del boke, creyéndose inferiores a su hermano mayor. Jamás permitiría que les pusiesen el sello del pájaro enjaulado, pero eso no evitaría que sus hijos creciesen con ese estigma en su infancia. Gritó de rabia y se lanzó contra la ahora ojipúrpura, dispuesto a golpearla hasta matarla, pero esta sólo bloqueo su puño como si Naruto fuese un simple niño. Golpeó su vientre con fuerza y el rubio salió volando mientras le faltaba el aire, hasta chocar con una pared. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sintió como un kunai atravesaba sus dos manos de la misma forma que le ocurrió en el atentado, siguiéndole las dos piernas. Dolía tanto como aquella vez, incluso volvió a sentir la sangre goteando sobre su cabeza.

- **Naruto kun, no está bien intentar pegar al amor de tu vida… se te están pegando las mañas de tu amigo pelinegro… y hablando del diablo, ahí está.**

Frente a Naruto y detrás de ese ser que se hacia pasar por su Sakura chan, un sonriente Sasuke apareció, cargando con una figura atada y encapuchada, acompañado de otros amigos del rubio como Neji o Sai. Su sonrisa era sádica, la misma que ponía cuando estaba perdido en el camino de la venganza. Tiró el cuerpo que cargaba al suelo y destapó su cara, horrorizando a Naruto: detrás de una mordaza, ese pelo rosa y esos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles. Sakura chan. Su Sakura chan de verdad. La fémina le miraba con los ojos llorosos, en una muda súplica, intentando zafarse de las ataduras. Naruto forcejeó, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

-" _esto no es real_ ".- se volvió a repetir.

- **¿que no es real? Naruto kun, sabías que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. ¿Cuantas veces apareciste justo a tiempo para salvarla? ¿Te creías que podrías hacerlo siempre? En tu mundo eres un imán para la gente que quiere poder Naruto kun, y harán lo que sea por lograrlo, incluso matar a tus seres queridos para lograr ventaja. Toda la gente cercana a ti estará en peligro, y no podrás salvarlos siempre. Sólo tienes que fallar una vez, como… ahora.** \- anunció la ojipúrpura. Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke sacó su katana y degolló a la ojijade, que sólo pudo poner una expresión de dolor y sufrir la falta de aire mientras sus ojos se iban apagando. Naruto gritó, maldijo, intentó zafarse del agarre, pero le era imposible. Acabó llorando, mirando al suelo.

\- **No hago esto por gusto, Naruto kun, sólo quiero mostrarte una cosa: que no tienes pasado, ni presente, ni futuro en eso que llamas vida. Estás en el ojo de la tormenta, y sólo tienes una salida: Acéptame y serás feliz. Normalmente encargo esta tortura a versiones menos potentes de mi, pero contigo me he esforzado de veras y he puesto toda la carne en el asador. Dame tu chakra y el del bijuus que contiene tu cuerpo, y ya podré renacer. Y tú tendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado: a tus padres, a Sakura, a Shion, a Sãra, a Sasuke, a Neji... Te lo prometo. Y yo nunca incumplo una promesa.** \- le ofreció "Sakura". Naruto quería de verdad negarse, pero no podía. No tenía fuerzas. Tenía que ceder, necesitaba ceder y acabar con esto. No tenía fuerzas…

En el exterior, una apurada Sakura, seguida de cerca por Sasuke y Tsunade, justo a tiempo para hallar al rubio inmerso en otro ataque mientras una llorosa Karin intentaba sin éxito ayudarle con su chakra médico. Sakura no perdió el tiempo y se acercó al vial, introduciendo el compuesto. El líquido viajó hasta la vena del uzumaki, mientras todos adoptaban una tensa pose esperando el milagro. Sakura se aproximó al sudoroso rostro del ojiazul, y acarició sus mechones de cabello rubio mientras se aproximó al oído.

-Naruto… onegai… - Suplico entre lágrimas al ojiazul la haruno.- vuelve conmigo…

En su interior, el Uzumaki estaba a punto de ceder cuando lo sintió. Sintió como alguien mesaba sus cabellos. Y oyó como le susurraba al oído " _vuelve conmigo_ ". Esa voz era inconfundible, era Sakura, y eso sí que era real, podía sentir hasta el aliento de la pelirrosada en su oreja. A su alrededor, el paisaje por un momento parpadeó, como si fuese una bombilla y por un momento faltase la corriente. La ojipúrpura miró a todas partes con confusión, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, y distrayendo su atención de Naruto. Su oportunidad. Empleando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el ojiazul arrancó sus extremidades de los kunai su de la pared, y con el kunai de sus manos aún introducido en su mano derecha, se lanzó a por su enemigo más cercano, Sai. No tenía chakra, ni apenas fuerzas, pero tenía algo más importante: determinación. El artista pálido no pudo hacer nada cuando el kunai del rubio le atravesó la garganta, cayendo al suelo mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Naruto se sostuvo en pie como pudo, mientras "Sakura" se situaba tras Neji y Sasuke.

- **No sé qué habrá pasado, Naruto kun, pero no te va a valer de nada. Yo pongo las normas aquí.** \- anunció la "haruno", para acto seguido disolverse el kunai del rubio junto al cuerpo de Sai. Sasuke y Neji se acercaron a él con las armas desenfundadas, dispuestos a seguir con la tortura. Naruto se dispuso a defenderse con lo que tenía, uñas y dientes. No tenía ni chakra, ni armas. Moriría peleando, a pesar de no tener ninguna posibilidad.

En el exterior, concretamente en el paraje mental del rubio, Kurama sintió por un instante a su cachorro más cerca que antes, y por primera vez dejó de sentir ira y dolor en su portador para sentir una sensación muy familiar desde que era su jinchuriki: determinación y ganas de luchar. Con un gigantesco rugido, la bestia legendaria mandó cada pizca de su chakra al ojiazul, esperando que fuese suficiente. No dejo ni un ápice de chakra en su organismo, aún sabiendo que esta vez no estaba su otra mitad para rescatar al cachorro tras caer el biju inconsciente. Era todo o nada, y Kurama apostaría por Naruto Uzumaki.

- **¡Lucha cachorro!** -gritó con fuerza, antes de caer inconsciente por la falta de energías. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más pausada, más difícil de repetir. Lo había dado todo, cada ápice de chakra, y ahora no tenía suficiente ni para mantenerse con vida. Le tocaría volver a comenzar su camino si el mocoso caía, pero no hubiese tomado una decisión diferente jamás. Lo último que percibió, antes de sentir como disolverse, fue paz, y una inmensa luz.

En su interior, Naruto pudo oír el grito de Kurama nítidamente, y sintió como recibía todo ese chakra. No era mucho, pero si suficiente para convocar su arma. Con un grito, se lanzó a por el hyuuga, mientras de su pecho salía su guadaña, lista para cortar carne, huesos y tendones. Neji no pudo esquivar el potente tajo horizontal que directamente le partió por la mitad.

- **Que… ¿Qué arma es esa?** \- grito una asustada ojipúrpura, alejándose temerosa del uzumaki.- **¡Acabaré contigo, maldito ningen!**

Sasuke saltó todo lo alto que pudo y lanzó una gigantesca llamarada al rubio, intentando acabar con esto de un solo golpe. Naruto notaba como su pelo ardía, su piel se abrasaba y se caía… pero no iba a parar. Gritó de nuevo, consciente de que podía partir una montaña si lo deseaba, que se encontraban en su mundo y él ponía las reglas, y todo alrededor se inundó de potentes flamas rojas como las que usó el uchiha. Lanzando un tajo vertical, la guadaña salió de entre la marea ardiente y se estiró hasta atravesar el pecho del Uchiha entre una marea de sangre. Este intentó gritar, pero no tenía aire en sus pulmones, cayendo muerto casi al instante. "Sakura" se abalanzó contra el pelirrubio, intentando noquearle de un puñetazo, pero Naruto estaba preparado. Empleando el lado contrario del mango, el uzumaki desvió el golpe y clavó el aguijón de la parte de debajo de su guadaña en el vientre de la ojipúrpura, abriéndola una fea herida desde el estómago hasta el costado izquierdo y obligándola a retroceder tambaleándose.

- **Na… Naruto kun… No puedes matarme… yo te he salvado mil veces este año, te he dado poder… yo… YO SOY TU DIOSA NARUTO** \- dijo "Sakura" mientras se caía al suelo de espaldas y se arrastraba como podía.- **Soy parte de ti… si yo muero, tú también lo haces. Y yo sólo tendré que regresar a mi árbol, por lo que no me matarás realmente. Sólo morirás tú**.- anunció, señalando al vientre del uzumaki.

Naruto observo el lugar y, entre la piel quemada que se caía al suelo tras casi derretirse, pudo ver una herida similar a la que tenía la ojipúrpura en el vientre, incluso chorreaba espesa sangre de manera constante. Pero le daba igual, el uzumaki sólo sonrió y anduvo tambaleante hasta "Sakura" con su guadaña preparada. Esta se convirtió por un instante en Shion, esperando desalentar al Uzumaki, pero Naruto no se frenó ni un segundo, por lo que probó con el aspecto de la princesa Sãra. Al ver que tampoco, ya definitivamente cambió sustancialmente de aspecto: su piel estaba compuesta de miles de raíces entrelazadas de color gris claro, todas ellas formando un cuerpo humanoide de unos dos metros de altura, tamaño acrecentado por pequeñas raíces blancas de planta que se retorcían con nerviosismo; su pelo desapareció, revelando un ser sin el más mínimo cabello de aspecto andrógino; su cara, compuesta por esas raíces, presentaba unos repugnantes dientes de color marrón acompañados de un líquido negro similar a la saliva que se mezclaba con ese líquido rosa pálido que escupía desde que Naruto le había herido, y sus ojos pasaron a ser del mismo color que un hyuuga, coronados por un ojo rojo con espirales y tomoes en su frente.

Naruto recordó la historia que le había contado Zetsu cuando luchó contra Kaguya Ototsuki, y llegó a una conclusión rápida. Shinju, el dios árbol, el fruto de chakra surgido de la sangre de millones de inocentes muertos en guerra que Kaguya devoró para conseguir poder y esclavizar al mundo entero. Un auténtico dios, y el ser que habitaba en ese repugnantemente árbol blanco. El parásito que ahora llevaba en su sangre. Y había usado la imagen de su Sakura chan, de Shion chan y de Sãra chan para torturarle. No tendría más futuro.

-¿Sabes una cosa Shinju? Cuando Sarutobi-jiji murió luchando con orochimaru, no le encontraron con una expresión de dolor…- expuso el ojiazul mientras se movía tambaleante hacia el Shinju. Su pierna izquierda apenas tenía músculo para sostenerle, por lo que su guadaña era ahora más un bastón que un arma. Su cara carecía ya de pelo, y presentaba tales quemaduras que sólo se podían distinguir unos dientes blancos ensangrentados y esos ojos azules, que se clavaron el la deidad. Una visión que aterrorizó incluso a un dios como el Shinju.-… le encontraron sonriendo. Y, cuando le pregunté porqué, mi padrino me lo explicó: todos… los héroes… mueren con una sonrisa… así que… sonríe maldito hijo de….- gritó con una sonrisa el deforme y abrasado rostro del rubio, para descargar un golpe de su guadaña directo al corazón del Shinju. Este gritó de dolor, mientras el mundo de alrededor se deformaba y del pecho del uzumaki también salía sangre a borbotones. Naruto cayó de rodillas, y se quedó observando cómo ese ser se retorcía de dolor mientras sus raíces se comenzaban a deshacer. Cuando parecía que iba a expirar, se dirigió a su enemigo.

- **Veo tu futuro… uzumaki… alguien más grande y fuerte que yo vendrá… y tomará todo de ti.** \- anunció con su último aliento la antinatural voz de la deidad, una voz que parecía estar compuesta por varias voces de diferentes tonos, mientras una sangre púrpura pálida se escapaba en gran cantidad por su boca.- **Sé consciente… cuando alguien derrota a un dios… deja de ser una persona ordinaria. El destino te morderá fuerte, y continuará cambiándote… hijo del hombre…** \- finalizó la deidad, para luego disolverse. Naruto miró al cielo oscuro de la visión, que se comenzaba a derrumbar, y dibujó su sonrisa más sincera mientras cerraba los ojos y permitía a todo desaparecer.

En el exterior, el cuerpo de Naruto convulsionó con fuerza, para luego reposar ausente de latidos. Sakura gritó y chilló su nombre y le rogó que despertase, mientras aplicaba con su maestra la reanimación cómo podían. Pero fue inútil. Tras cinco minutos de trabajo, seguía igual, inerte y sin pulso, pero con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de la gran guerra, Kitsune no kibo, el nuevo shinobi no kami, el Relámpago naranja de konoha, el ejército de un solo hombre, el baka número uno en sorprender, ya no lucharía más. Había muerto.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno bueno, interesante eh? Como veis, he optado por narrar la infancia de Naruto de manera cruda, no "dejarlo entrever" como hace kishimoto en la serie. Con ello logramos valorar más la determinación de Naruto, apreciar lo que ha logrado y entender más el porqué del prólogo. Tb he querido ofreceros la cara jodida del cuerpo anbu, cuando no se trata de salvar a princesitas, sino de matar monstruos. Me gusta ese toque de novela negra, que os voy a contar...**

 **Este capítulo y el anterior van a ser determinantes para Sakura, quiere entender de verdad a Naruto y quiere poder defenderlo. Esa es la clave, quiere hacer ambas cosas, y eso la motivará a mejorar. Si no no tendría sentido que abandonase el puesto de sus sueños en el hospital para entrenar. Quiero hacer con ella (salvando las distancias) y con el resto de pjs femeninos algo parecido a lo que hace Isayama en su obra, que me parece que trata fabulosamente el papel de la mujer en esta clase de mundos (mujeres a la par con los hombres de manera total)**

 **como veis, la tortura del Shinju es cinco de cal, y una de arena, no os imagináis lo cerca que ha estado Naruto de ceder... haré un omake para narrar que hubiese pasado si el Shinju hubiese ganado.**

 **En cuanto a Hiashi... a todo cerdo le llegara su San Martín, nadie pega a mi Hinata y sale indemne -.-**

 **y sobre el último arco... ¿cambio el nombre de la obra a "Sakura/Sasuke/Konohamaru gaiden" o esperamos al lunes a ver? :P**

 **hasta el próximo capítulo, titulado "Shinigami"**


	19. Shinigami

**Buenas a todos/as! Hoy nuevo capítulo, cambiaremos el nombre de la obra a Sasuke shinden: legado del maravilloso uchiha y lo centraremos en la temática SasuSaku tras lo que pasó el último episodio, describiendo el día a día de esta verosímil y fantástica pareja donde el maltrato y la violencia de género han sido enterrados bajo el auténtico amor y el dinero de cierto estudio megalómano, espero que os gust... (sonido de golpes de katana)**

 **... (grito ahogado, sirenas de policia)**

 **... (Angron11 se sienta agotado en la silla) bufff, casi me suplantan en este fic. Ahora en serio, Ni en un millón de años me veréis hacer un SasuSaku, antes os hago un capítulo sobre mi día a día puestos a escribir cosas inverosímiles, hoy tenemos Kitsune no Kibo! Antes de nada, quiero agradecer lo siguiente:**

 **3000 visitas (y 7000 vistazos, que oye, ahí están :D), 48 favoritos, 58 follows, 48 reviews, diversos MP,más de 200000 (joder, cuantos ceros O.O) palabras... solo puedo daros las gracias y esperar que este capítulo os siga enganchando en esta historia! MIL GRACIAS!**

 **Hoy voy a empezar a aprovecharme de esos huecos que ha dejado kishimoto en el guión, partes que están ahí pero no desarrollo o explico en absoluto, cOno la figura de shinigami, o el origen del sharingan o el clan uzumaki. Y he dividido más los párrafos por consejo de aldevar (gracias por fijarte), espero que la lectura sea más amena. Espero que os guste, vamos con las reviews:**

 **kurai no kurai:** hola de nuevo! Me alegra que todavía la sigas, espero que te guste este capítulo y el anterior. Sobre tu pregunta, pues es muy buena: suponiendo que Naruto en la guerra, según el databook de kishimoto, tenía sólo un 20% de cada biju y la mitad de kurama, eso sólo le aproximaría, pero no le haría ganar a Chikara. La clave está en que Chikara es uno y Naruto y los biju son varios a la vez, no sé si me explico. Es más difícil coordinar y ser eficiente.

En cuanto al gran error de Naruto, es que es un puto mártir. En serio, está bien preocuparte por el resto, pero muy mal decidir por ellos y quitarles la oportunidad de tomar su rumbo (Sasuke se va de la aldea xk quiere, voy a perseguirlo sacrificando mi adolescencia; traigo a Sasuke de vuelta para la mujer que amo, no la confieso nada para que se vaya con Sasuke y así se quede en la aldea y ella este a gusto, sin preguntarles ni nada...). No iba a afrontar los problemas de sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, las naciones ninja... sin afrontar ese rasgo estupido del rubio. Y ya veras como lo paga...

 **Aldevar:** no te voy a negar que escribía y me decía "joder, a lo mejor me estoy excediendo", así que decidí limitar esos momentos a la etapa de 5/6 años (cuando quedó en la calle según el canon y era más vulnerable) y dejaros caer que el Shinju lo dramatiza aún más para causarle más dolor. Pero la idea es que su infancia fue así, y te explico por qué: Naruto no se defendía. Ni manejaba el poder del zorro, ni tenía un kekkei genkai protegiéndolo como Gaara, el tuvo que afrontar sólo a una aldea que literalmente acababa de perder padres, madres e hijos a manos del kiuby. Kishimoto lo maquillo como una simple marginación, pero yo creo que es mucho más lógico lo que expongo aquí: en los espacios donde los ambu no podían (o no querían) protegerlo, los más salvajes del pueblo se desquitaban con el. La gente a veces es así de salvaje, solo mira la vida real... y eso que he visto cosas mucho peores por aquí, como quemarle los ojos con ácido, arrancarle un ojo o cortarle miembros.

y en cuanto a gaara, alguna vez le pillarían, si, pero dudo muchísimo que alguien se metiese con un claro psicopata que con cinco años aplastó a un jounin como si fuese de cristal... los biju eran apreciados por las aldeas, si, pero en el caso de konoha ACABAN DE SUFRIRLO SUELTO EN MEDIO DE LA VILLA. Al tradicional desprecio se une ahora el odio, y es contra un niño de cinco años muy inquieto y confiado, es unir puntos... la dirección de la Villa, mientras estuviese entero de mayor, no les importaría, tu piénsalo. Y me dirás "con mito y kushina no fue así", pero está confirmado que la segunda era jinchuriki en secreto (la secuestraron por uzumaki, no por eso) y la primera... a ver quién roza a la mujer de hashirama...

A ver, lo de hanabi he querido señalar con esa frase su madurez, lo bien que la ha sentado ver mundo, relacionarse, salir del complejo hyuuga. Me gusta esta Habana peleona, es un personaje que usare más en otros fics. Y no voy a matar a Hinata, lo tengo claro. Me cae bien, y ya voy a matar a bastante gente como para añadirla...

PD: hombre, no presento el naruhina como lo peor, presentó el como recompensó Sakura a Naruto tras pasarse 699 episodios el rubio sangrando para traer a Sasuke. Puedo aceptar (que no comprender) que no estuviese enamorada de Naruto, pero joder, de ahí a acabar con un maltratador que la tiene abandonada décadas antes que con el... ¿como se sentiría Naruto? Y te recuerdo que supuestamente no esta enamorado de Hinata hasta The last.

 **Leonelj5:** hola de nuevo! Me alegro de ver tus postdatas por aquí! Contestando una a una:

bufff, de mi año nuevo, me desperté con fiebre y medio muerto. Nunca hay que ir de cotillón, NUNCAAAAA. Tú que tal?

Shion verdadera saldrá en el siguiente arco, y tendrá la misma importancia que Sakura. Capítulo 23 (vuestro 24) concretamente, con llegada del superhéroe y pelea dura. Y Sara, lamentablemente no puedo usarla por matarla nuestro querido kishimoto, te puedo asegurar que si hubiese dejado un resquicio para salvarla estaría aquí con Sakura y Shion. En el otro gran fic que estoy escribiendo, como será puro universo alterno desde el inicio de la serie, la meteré SI O SI. Ese personaje tiene mucho juego, como el Ryumyaku.

¿Quieres un Naruto más malo? Te encantarán los acto del episodio 20 (vuestro 21). La venganza se sirve fría... muahahahahaaa. Aunque, para hacer de malo y rencoroso, ya tienes a Chikara. Hazme caso xD

me gusta muchísimo el naruino, he leído muchos fics muy buenos sobre ellos ("a mi manera", "Amor perdido", "Demonio o algo más?"...) pero no se me ocurre como incluirlos en un fic sin copiar a otra pareja o que se piden entre ellos. Hasta que me venga la inspiración no podré hacerlo (ten fe, tengo ideas para un naruhina y creía que era imposible...), no quiero hacer un naruino de mala calidad.

 **Gera118:** pues el final de Naruto en konoha si, está aquí al lado, justo con el final del segundo arco. El final de la obra, en cambio... queda muuuucho (Kyofu, Shion, secta del dios árbol, Chikara, Sakura...). Y si, es lógico que casi se rinda, es más, vas a ver en este episodio que de hecho se ha rendido, pero no te creas que le voy a dejar así eternamente. Es Naruto, SIEMPRE se levanta de nuevo.

* * *

Cap18: Shinigami

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Giman se separó de inmediato de la inmensa raíz del dios árbol a la que estaba conectado, aturdido, impactado por lo que acababa de sentir. Una parte importante de su dios había desaparecido de golpe, entre gritos de dolor y sangre de un color negruzco. No era posible, tendría que ser un error: si no se equivocaba, alguien había vencido al dios árbol y había impedido que le asimilase, alguien había evitado despertar de esta pesadilla llamada mundo shinobi y, no sólo eso, había destruido una parte muy importante de la conciencia de la deidad. Y sólo había una persona tan importante como para que el dios árbol concentrase tanto esfuerzo en él: Naruto Uzumaki. Ese joven entrometido, ese demonio naranja que les había condenado a esa pesadilla, volvía a desafiar al mundo y trastocar sus planes. Ese maldito advenedizo…

-Problemas en el paraíso… ¿Giman?- preguntó con tono burlón un individuo de complexión atlética que se encontraba tumbado, apoyado en una de las raíces del árbol y vestido con un equipamiento anbu estándar de color negro y con una arcaica máscara del cuerpo anbu tapando su rostro.

-No… no es posible… ha vencido… a Shinju sama…- pudo pronunciar entrecortadamente Giman, todavía reponiéndose de la impresión de sentir como parte de su deidad moría ante sus ojos.

-Ya te dije que no funcionaría, Giman…

-Maldita sea Chikara, tómatelo en serio, como nuestra gente averigüe esto tendremos problemas… - expuso Giman mientras se sentaba en el suelo con su túnica negra y su máscara de espirales naranjas tapándolo, buscando reponer el aliento. Al estar conectado al dios árbol, pudo sentir su muerte como propia.- Pero no me lo explico, el ataque de Kiken salió perfectamente, tenemos hasta la puta foto de ese demonio herido de muerte y empalado, no debería de haber sido capaz de combatir al dios árbol… ese patético demonio debería de haber caído bajo mi plan…- se quejó amargamente el sectario mientras sostenía la foto de un ensangrentado Naruto colgando de un árbol con varios kunai clavados, uno de ellos directamente en el corazón. Pero tuvo que soltarla cuando notó como su cuello era apretado con una fuerza invisible tan potente que le levantó del suelo medio metro sin esfuerzo.

-¿sabes qué Giman? Te admiro.- declaró Chikara, mientras Giman apenas podía respirar.- tienes muchos poderes, pero el que más me gusta es tu habilidad para estar en medio de toda la mierda siempre y no mancharte nunca. Pero que te quede claro, esa admiración puede desaparecer si descubro que eres un mal perdedor. A Naruto, delante de mi, le respetas, sobre todo cuando ha vencido a un dios, ¿te ha quedado claro?- preguntó, y Giman asintió como pudo para luego caer al suelo de rodillas, libre de ese agarre.- tu plan ha fracasado, ahora me toca a mi mover. Se acabaron las medias tintas y actuar ocultos, llegó la hora de declarar la guerra y empezar a golpear. Dispondré a nuestras fuerzas para comenzar la invasión, antes de un mes haber matado a un mínimo de tres kage, y en un año habrán caído dos de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, y las otras estarán preparadas para seguirlas.

-¿Planeas darte a conocer ya, ahora que tu gran rival ya no está?- preguntó con dificultad para hablar Giman, intentando no volver a enfadar al otro enmascarado.

-Todavía no, no quedaría espectacular que apareciese de repente en el campo de batalla saludando. No, llevo esperando esto más de un año, mi entrada debe de ser inolvidable, y creo que ya sé cómo lo haré. No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de enfrentarme a Naruto en combate, ambos en plenitud de facultades, esta vez no me ganará.

-¿Naruto? Naruto está muerto Chikara. Puede que venciese a nuestro dios, pero lo hizo a costa de su propia vida. El Shinju, viendo la enorme cantidad de suero y savia que Kiken le introdujo en el organismo, estaba presente en cada célula de su cuerpo. Al matarlo a él, se mato a sí mismo, es así de simple. Hasta Naruto tiene sus límites.

-¿Me vas a hablar a MI de los límites de Naruto Uzumaki?- contestó Chikara a Giman, dejando salir una parte de su instinto asesino de tal potencia que él sectario inmediatamente cerró la boca. El poder de ese hombre excedía de toda lógica, su charla era incluso visible, con un tono negruzco insalubre.- Yo que tú no confiaría mucho en que esté muerto, Giman. Naruto y yo tenemos una cualidad por encima de cualquier otra: somos MUY difíciles de matar. Así que recuerda nuestro trato: a partir de ahora, se harán las cosas a mi modo, y Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno me pertenecen, como alguien se atreva a tocarlos te puedo prometer que ni uno solo de tus fieles volverá al Tsukuyomi infinito. Recuerda que sin mí no conseguiréis nada.

-Lo… lo sé, lo sé…- repuso con cierto nerviosismo Giman, mientras se intentaba reponer.- ¿y todavía sigues obsesionado con Sakura Haruno? Tienes una decena de esposas que te quieren esperándote en casa…

-Mis esposas son mis asuntos. Y Sakura también. Y ella volverá conmigo. Para siempre.- anuncio con fanatismo Chikara, añorando acariciar esos cabellos rosados una vez más…

* * *

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo reposaba en una húmeda zona de tierra blanda. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, esperando dolor y unos músculos agarrotados, pero no era así. No sentía nada de sufrimiento, ni de ira, sólo una tibia calma. Inmediatamente recordó su lucha contra el Shinju, las torturas del Tsukuyomi, y se instaló en su mente la idea de que seguía todavía ahí, luchando, que la aparente muerte del dios de piel pálida era sólo otra treta para quebrar su mente. Se levantó con pesadez, mirando a su alrededor, y sintiendo que algo no encajaba. Estaba pleno de chakra, como si lo hubiese recuperado milagrosamente. Y no veía el sentido a ese escenario tan burdo e inverosímil como el que estaba viendo si el dios árbol quería jugar con su mente y seguir con su política del "poli bueno, poli malo". Fuese como fuese, si aparecía, Naruto ya sabía que era vulnerable, y podría defenderse, por lo que decidió seguir la corriente y ver que le ofrecía esa nueva "realidad".

A su alrededor, se extendía un paraje yermo de tierra negra con no más de una decena de árboles de piedras afiladas dispersos y grandes montañas y volcanes expidiendo gigantescas nubes de ceniza al oscuro cielo. A su lado, un río de aguas negras transitaba con calma, y aparentemente el uzumaki tenía que venir de él, puesto que su ropa estaba húmeda y estaba justo en una de las orillas dónde las aguas confluían y disminuían su ritmo en su tránsito. Le llamó la atención sus ropas: él recordaba que la última vez se vistió fue con un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, pero ahora se encontraba vestido con el tradicional chandal que le regaló Jiraiya en su viaje de entrenamiento y su camiseta de malla, a pesar de que fueron literalmente destruidos en la batalla contra Sasuke. Decidió que quedarse allí no era la mejor idea, que era recomendable buscar civilización, y decidió seguir un sendero que ascendía a una elevación cercana. Tras unos minutos subiendo una empinada cuesta, llegó a la entrada de un inmenso valle, en cuyo horizonte se vislumbraba una edificación. Se sintió minúsculo al encontrarse atravesando el costillar del esqueleto de un inmenso ser, quizás del tamaño de la aldea de konoha, cuyos huesos mostraban un ligero desgaste por el paso del tiempo. No sabia de que había muerto esa criatura, pero esperaba que no hubiese sido a manos de un depredador más grande…

Continuó su descenso hasta llegar al fondo del Valle, donde comenzó a pensar seriamente que debía de estar alucinando: de inmensas piscinas de lodo hirviendo asomaban brazos agonizantes, de aguas negras como una noche sin estrellas salían vapores que adoptaban formas de expresiones sufrientes… todo era aterrador y desafiaba toda lógica. Aunque no había visto ningún fantasma aún, eso era tranquilizados. Anduvo por el sendero que estaba siguiendo desde el principio, que parecía lo más seguro y estable del lugar, a pesar de estar rodeado de los numerosos esqueletos de seres imposibles cuyo tamaño variaba desde un edificio de varias plantas hasta una altura de poco más que Akamaru. Naruto pudo distinguir que se trataban de alguna clase de reptiles viendo la forma de algunos cráneos, y de algunos insectos parecidos a polillas, pero sus tamaños le hacían dudar, eran demasiado… enormes. De pronto, un hombre de la altura y complexión de Naruto apareció corriendo en medio del camino, apurado, como si huyese de algo. Se paró en cuanto vio al ojiazul, permitiendo al rubio identificarlo: pelo negro largo y lacio, ojos de un verde brillante antinatural, cicatrices por todo el cuerpo con hilos atravesándolas, se trataba de…

-¡TÚ!- rugió con furia Kakuzu, el ninja supuestamente inmortal de cinco corazones.- ¡maldito mocoso, por tu culpa estoy aquí! Pero los dioses me sonríen, al fin podré cobrarme mi…

El renegado de takigakure no pudo completar su amenaza, ya que un inmenso ser reptiliano de unos tres metros de altura saltó sobre él, aplastándole con una de sus inmensas patas. El ninja gritaba de dolor mientras el uzumaki adoptó una pose de guardia para defenderse del depredador, a pesar de no tener idea de cómo hacerlo, pero el ser sólo se quedó observándolo. Naruto, a pesar de lo tétrico del ambiente y de su apariencia peligrosa, no pudo evitar admirar la belleza del animal: un vientre de un color blanco pálido, que iba transformándose en un verde oscuro a medida de que se aproximaba al lomo, donde unas escamas que variaban entre negro y gris oscuro protegían al lagarto de un posible ataque. Su cráneo, con un morro alargado, finalizaba en una mandíbula de dientes amarillos y afilados acompañados de una lengua bífida que dejaba salir de vez en cuando, como si captase algo en el ambiente. Le recordó a una especie de dragón, aunque sin alas. El ser contempló al ojiazul unos instantes, y acto seguido siguió su camino con su recién capturada presa, que gritaba de dolor e intentaba zafarse del agarre, introduciéndose en una piscina de lodo cercana, dónde el rubio pudo distinguir un par de reptiles más despedazando a su nuevo juguete.

A pesar que le intrigaba el haberse encontrado a Kakuzu en ese lugar, prosiguió su camino, sospechando que no sería buena idea seguir allí cuando a esos depredadores se les agotase el alimento, vigilando cada esquina y sombra, temiendo alguna emboscada de algún ser de pesadilla, hasta que llegó a una bifurcación. Izquierda o derecha, esas eran sus opciones, y por un momento se detuvo a pensar cuál era la mejor opción, a pesar de su total desconocimiento del terreno. El de la derecha continuaba hacia esa tétrica e inmensa construcción de aspecto arcaico, pero el de la izquierda volvía a ascender fuera del Valle, rumbo a lo desconocido. Estuvo barajando sus opciones hasta que un extraño chillido le sorprendió a sus espaldas. Se agachó cuando una ráfaga de viento sobrevoló su cabeza y pudo observar cómo otro ser desconocido se posaba frente a él.

- _viendo la gama de colores, todo esto parece salido de la mente del teme…_ \- pensó el rubio en su fascinación.

Se trataba de un ser de figura humanoide, de unos dos metros de altura, con un cuerpo de color negro como el azabache y ciertos aspectos femeninos, pero de carácter escuálido, con sus costillas y huesos de las caderas fuertemente marcados. Lo que más llamó la atención del uzumaki fueron un par de inmensas alas de un cierto aspecto reptiliano, pero terminadas en unas irregulares y descuidadas plumas, y los ojos de ese rostro negro por lo demás sin ningún rasgo, de un color azul eléctrico. Naruto contuvo la respiración, temeroso de tener que luchar contra esa cosa, pero este no hizo nada. Sólo olfateó en su dirección y pasó a señalar el camino de la derecha con su brazo de huesos marcados y piel negra. No sabía si era amigo o enemigo, pero no parecía buena idea contradecirle, así que siguió andando rumbo al inmenso castillo.

Naruto apreció a medida de que se acercaba su inmenso tamaño, con sus empinadas y delgadas torres de piedra gris clara perdiéndose en ese cielo oscuro, todo ello remachado con algunas estatuas de seres humanoides alados con cuernos que contemplaban con muecas burlonas al visitante. A pesar de su aspecto arcaico, estaba excelentemente cuidado, sin asomar ni una pizca de suciedad en sus altos muros, ni en las murallas que rodeaban la edificación. Una vista más detallada de estas últimas arrancó una mueca de espanto del uzumaki al ver que, como argamasa del muro, asomaban un número indeterminado de brazos, piernas, e incluso rostros, todos ellos aún moviéndose y lamentándose. Muchos llevaban todavía sus ropas, distinguiendo Naruto uniformes anticuados de Kiri, Kumo e Iwa, dato que fue confirmado por algunas bandanas todavía atadas a esos rostros sufrientes que asomaban del muro. Naruto estuvo pensando en qué hacer cuando una voz le llamó la atención.

- **¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí ningen?** \- preguntó desde la puerta del lugar un extraño ser de forma humanoide con piel de un color morado claro y unos dos metros de altura, vestido con una extraña túnica blanca. Su pelo lacio y blanco caía por su espalda hasta pasar sus hombros, y sus rasgos faciales eran afilados y antinaturales, con dos ojos profundamente negros y unos dientes blancos y afilados.

-Emmm esto… ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó un ya curado de espantos y sorpresas Naruto. Curiosamente, ese ser le pareció lo menos sorprendente del lugar. Y además hablaba, lo cual era de agradecer.

- **estás en el reino de shinigami, mortal. Ahora responde, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Tendrías que estar en el río con el resto, esperando tu turno.**

-¿río? ¿El resto? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- **Pronto lo sabrás… ahora acompáñame, y sobre todo, no toques nada. Mi señor se enfadaría mucho si algo no estuviese en su lugar.**

Naruto acompañó al arisco ente, sabedor de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad enfrentándolo, y mucho menos huyendo, no se imaginaba mucho tiempo corriendo por ese valle tan poco acogedor sin acabar en las fauces de algún animal. Sin entrar en el palacio, recorrieron los patios interiores a la muralla (ignorando el uzumaki los lamentos de los infortunados hombres y mujeres que servían de argamasa del muro) hasta llegar a unas escaleras que descendían hasta ese río de aguas negras que ya vio nada más llegar allí, el cual al parecer desembocaba en un gran remolino al pasar el castillo. A la orilla, una estructura magnífica, del mismo estilo que el castillo pero con "sólo" cinco pisos de altura, revelaba el destino de tales escaleras, de donde asomaba una inmensa fila de personas, que esperaban su turno pacientemente.

¿Para qué era el turno? El ojiazul no tenía ni idea. Siguió dócilmente al individuo de la túnica, que descendió con hastío los escalones hasta la puerta principal del edificio, apartándose unos guardias a su paso y permitiendo acceder al uzumaki. Su aspecto y fisionomía eran similares a las del individuo de túnica blanca, pero estos iban vestidos con armaduras de hierro negro que tapaban sus torsos, piernas y brazos, aunque no ocultaban su complexión más atlética que las del ser que le recibió. Le llamó muchísimo la atención las cadenas que sobresalían a su espalda, exactamente iguales que el kekkei genkai de su clan. Anduvo por unos pasillos llenos de otros seres similares a su guía, que desesperados se enfrentaban en unos elaborados escritorios de madera blanca a montañas de papeles, hasta llegar a un inmenso pórtico de elaborada decoración, en cuyo interior se encontraba una sala sin apenas mobiliario, resguardada por unos cuantos guardias y coronada por un inmenso trono situado tras un gran escritorio donde un ser similar a los anteriores se dirigía a un hombre de unos cuarenta años de aspecto desaliñado, vestido con unos harapos ensangrentados.

- **Kanaye Kouma, este tribunal te haya culpable durante tu vida de los pecados de asesinato, odio y envidia, ¿algo que objetar?** \- preguntó con desdén el ser del trono.

-Yo… yo… yo no hice nada… me obligaron, yo soy… soy inocente.- suplicó el hombre, hincando ambas rodillas en el suelo entre lloros.

- **¿Inocente? Cierto es que tu mujer te fue infiel, y que eso te dolió, pero de ahí a matarla a ella y el amante hay un paso muy largo, un paso que sólo da un culpable. Se te condena a trescientos años en las llanuras del fin, donde expiarás tu culpa siendo depredado por los dragones de komodo y regenerado para volver a ser devorado. Siguiente.** \- proclamo con solemnidad el ser, mientras dos guardias se llevaban al pobre infortunado entre gritos, rumbo a su cruel destino. El ser del trono habló durante unos segundos con su guía, y clavó sus oscuros ojos negros en el uzumaki, haciéndole una señal para que se acercase. Mientras se aproximaba al estrado, el uzumaki pudo leer en letras doradas, justo sobre el trono " _Fiat Justitia, Et Pereat Mundus_ ".- **Nombre, ningen.**

-Na… Naruto Uzumaki.- contestó con duda el ojiazul.

- **Naruto Uzumaki…** \- repitió con concentración el ser del trono mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles hasta dar con uno en concreto.- **Naruto Uzumaki, aquí estás… vaya, no te esperábamos hasta dentro de bastante… déjame ver tu vida…** \- el ser examinó el folio de papel y adoptó un ceño fruncido.- **Por lo que veo no has tenido una vida fácil… maltratos, palizas, desprecios, odio… y sin embargo, no encuentro nada de eso en tu alma… has sido abnegado, fuerte, has amado al prójimo, has procurado el bien ajeno e intentado buscar la felicidad, y has vivido sin miedo… cierto es que has acabado con vidas, pero nunca por disfrute o intereses corruptos, sólo para defender al inocente o castigar al malvado… veo que encontraste el amor muy temprano pero no conseguiste disfrutarlo apenas, lo siento…** \- continuó el ser, mientras el uzumaki sentía aprehensión al pensar en Sakura… en cómo estaría ella ahora, si sabría de él…- **Veo que venciste al ente demoniaco conocido como Moryo… También al juubi y Kaguya Ototsuki… Waw, incluso al Shinju, eres el primer ser vivo de esta dimensión que lo logra… has inspirado a miles de personas a ser mejores y superarse, y no has caído en grandes vicios lejos de esa comprensible obsesión por ese plato… el ramen de Ichiraku… tengo que probarlo algún día, no es la primera mención a el que encuentro en los juicios… Por mi parte el veredicto es claro y simple, se te permite el acceso al tenkai (paraíso) sin más trámites, ¿algo que añadir?** \- preguntó el juzgador mientras los guardias murmuraban algo con asombro y una puerta hacia un lugar brillante se habría al fondo de la sala.

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiese abrir la boca, un inmenso portón a la derecha del salón se abrió de golpe. De forma apresurada, un individuo de similar aspecto a esos seres de piel morada clara apareció, aunque este media cerca de cuatro metros de altura y emanaba un inmenso poder. Su pelo blanco, más tupido y rebelde que el del resto, combinaba a la perfección con una elegante yukata blanca con rebordes dorados que retocaban con apuro unos seres de piel morada también pero de esa altura habitual de dos metros, todo ello sin trastocar un inmenso tanto blanco que el ser de gran altura llevaba en su cintura. Este observó a su alrededor con avidez, hasta que sus ojos negros se clavaron con ansia en el uzumaki y dibujó una inmensa sonrisa.

- **¡Alto ahí, que casi causáis una tragedia!** \- gritó a un cohibido juzgador, mientras dirigía su mirada a sus dos asistentes.- **¡ Y vosotros dos! ¡Si hicieseis vuestro trabajo bien no habríamos estado a punto de llegar tarde!**

- **nuestro perversamente majestuoso milord, no es nuestra culpa… para su último evento formal tuvimos semanas para preparar el vestuario, hoy nos ha dado apenas un día…**

- **¡Me da igual! Os dije que el baño y la elección de perfume podríamos saltárnoslo. Llego a tardar unos segundos más y mi niña me envía al makai de una patada por perder a su ningen…**

- **Mi… milord oscuro…** \- intentó intervenir un atemorizado juzgador.- **yo… yo sólo estaba juzgando a los ningen que llegan a su reino…**

- **¡No me pongas excusas! Había una circular bien clara avisando del procedimiento en caso de que llegase Naruto Uzumaki**

- **Su… su malignidad** \- intervino el ser de túnica blanca que le había recibido en el palacio.- **no… no sabemos nada de ese informe…**

- **¿cómo que no sabéis nada de esa circular? ¿Se ha traspapelado? Pero si es muy sencillo: carpetas rojas a la caja roja, azules a la azul y grises a la gris…** \- expuso con aspavientos el ente más alto.- **y tú no hables, que contento me tienes, aparece un ningen en la puerta de mi palacio sin ningún rasguño tras atravesar las colinas del fin llenas de mis criaturitas y no sospechas que algo raro pasa, estoy por ponerte a limpiar las mazmorras…** \- abroncó el ente líder al aterrorizado ser de la túnica blanca, que sudaba frío sólo de pensar en estar ahí con las criaturas favoritas de su amo.

- **Su malevolencia…** \- llamó la atención uno de los asistentes.

- **¿¡QUE!?**

- **El ningen está aquí…**

- **¡Oh mierda!** \- exclamó un apurado líder mientras se intentaba aproximar al uzumaki, tropezándose con el otro asistente.- **Quita de en medio joder…** \- exclamó apartando de un empujón al apurado sirviente mientras levantaba cómicamente su pie derecho y el otro asistente se afanaba por evitar que su señor tropezase con la inmensa yukata, para luego reponerse y disponerse de manera elegante en frente de un anonadado uzumaki, que no sabía que debía de sentir: si asombro, temor, risa…- **Uzumaki Naruto, es un honor conocerte al fin, ¡como has crecido!**

-Esto… ¿me conoce?

- **Uy, que modales los míos, déjame presentarme: te conocí él mismo día de tu nacimiento, yo soy Shin, aunque me puedes llamar Shinigami.** \- expuso con una suave reverencia la deidad

-El… ¿el dios de la muerte?- preguntó con temor el uzumaki. ¿Pero qué clase de ilusión hilarante había ideado el Shinju? Dragones, dioses de la muerte… no se creía una mierda.

- **y de la justicia también, no sé porqué todos los ningen veis siempre el vaso medio vacío… pero dejémonos de nimiedades y acompáñame, esta sala no es para ti claramente**.- expuso, ofreciendo al uzumaki pasar hacia la sala de la que había salido previamente el dios pálido.- **disculpa el malentendido, pero con el tema de la burocracia siempre pasan estas cosas: un aviso de que llega un invitado se traspapela, tienes el día malo con el tema de elegir colonia, no encuentro que ponerme… y no te preocupes por mis subordinados, no son más que extensiones de mi ser para hacer mejor mi trabajo… lo que pasa es que a veces son tan desastre como yo…** \- se excusó, atravesando los pasillos de juzgado.

Naruto se asombró con la bella manufactura del interior del edificio, llena de mármol de remaches tallados, con figuras de entes de cuernos con poses burlescas o de individuos en gritos de agonía. El mobiliario era escaso, aunque muy eficiente: siempre había una silla, un cuadro o un espejo cuando era necesario, y el ambiente, a pesar de no inspirar calidez, tampoco provocaba temblores de terror. Anduvo con la deidad hasta llegar a una inmensa sala, dónde Naruto dio un respingo. Frente a él, tumbado en una elaborada colcha, se hallaba uno de esos seres a los que llamaban "dragones de komodo", sentado en una perezosa pose a pesar de sus cerca de diez metros de altura tumbado, aunque Naruto juraría que el animal movió el rabo cuando vio a Shinigami aparecer. El dios pálido sonrió en dirección al animal, y luego se dirigió a Naruto.

- **¿Te importa que le dé de comer mientras hablamos? Es que Gojira se pone muy ansioso si no le doy de comer a su hora.** \- expuso con un tono mañoso la deidad, pareciendo más una madre hablando de su bebé que el dios de la muerte hablando de un lagarto capaz de destruir la torre hokage de un coletazo.

Naruto sólo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, barajando seriamente que esto fuese un genjutsu del Tsukuyomi infinito que había salido terriblemente mal. Quizás el Shinju estaba enfermo o algo... La deidad creció de tamaño, hasta alcanzar el también los diez metros, y con un chasqueo de dedos, un hombre apareció entre sus garras forcejeando por salir. Naruto, espantado ante la posibilidad de que ese fuese el almuerzo del lagarto, quiso intervenir, pero de pronto se fijó en el individuo. Era el mismo hombre de su primera misión como jounin, ese monstruo que masacró a esos niños porque "podía". La ira invadió al uzumaki, que no atendió a ninguna de las súplicas que le lanzó el hombre antes de ser arrojado a las mandíbulas del dragón, que lo devoró sin miramientos. Shinigami miró con una inquietante sonrisa a Naruto.

- **Sé lo que está pasando por tu mente ahora Naruto. Dime, ¿qué te parece lo que ponía encima del trono de la sala de juicios?** – preguntó con curiosidad el dios pálido, mientras regresaba a un manejable tamaño de cuatro metros.

-No… no se lo que significaba.- reconoció el uzumaki.

- **Es latín, ¿es que no os enseñan lenguas muertas en la academia? Bueno, da igual. Significa "que se haga justicia, aunque perezca el mundo". ¿Opinas que hice mal con él?**

-… no…- sentenció el uzumaki, todavía asimilando el sabor del odio por esa persona.

- **Exacto, esa es la respuesta. No te preocupes, en cuanto Gojira lo cague lo recompondré y se lo volveré a dar de comer, no sería justo que su castigo terminase hoy… Supongo que tendrás mil preguntas Naruto.** \- dijo la deidad mientras se acomodaba en una silla cercana y ofrecía otra al uzumaki.- así que dispara.

-No tengo ninguna realmente, más allá de preguntarte cuando cojones vas a dejar de jugar con mi mente, Shinju..- declaró un furioso Naruto, mientras apretaba los puños y se preparaba para el combate. Ya había oído suficientes chorradas sin sentido: juicios, lagartos gigantes, miles de copias diminutas de ese demente de pelo blanco que se hacía pasar por el shinigami… pero el individuo de piel morada sólo contestó con una sonora carcajada.

- **Por favor, ¿en serio? ¿Te parezco un puto vegetal con complejo de Dios? Naruto, sé que vas a seguir dudando de todo diga lo que diga, y es normal teniendo en cuenta lo que has sufrido, pero confía en mí. No estás en el tsukuyomi, ¿No te has fijado en que estás intacto y no sientes esa voz en tu cabeza?** \- tenía que apuntarle el tanto en ese argumento. No se sentía en absoluto como cuando estaba en el tsukuyomi.

-Joder…Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- comenzó preguntando el ojiazul, rindiéndose al fin a su curiosidad y aceptando los argumentos del dios pálido… por ahora. Así que quería preguntar poco a poco, pero las palabras se acumularon en su boca y salieron en tromba.- ¿Qué ha pasado con mis heridas? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- **tranquilo muchacho, hay tiempo de sobra. Comenzaré con lo más fácil: soy la deidad de la muerte y de la justicia, y como tal tengo mi propio reino. Te encuentras en mi territorio, el que los humanos llamáis como limbo o purgatorio, el lugar donde se aplica justicia y se decide si enviar a alguien al makai (infierno), donde sufrirá una indescriptible agonía a manos de los demonios y al final será esclavizado por alguno de ellos y convertido en poco más que un mero títere; o al tenkai (paraíso), donde disfrutará de una eternidad de felicidad con sus seres queridos y cumplirá cada uno de sus anhelos. Como deducirás, la elección de uno u otro lugar depende de la vida que haya llevado el individuo: que ha causado dolor sin motivo, que ha abusado del débil, atacado al indefenso… va directo al makai, aunque a veces les dejamos ir al tenkai tras unos siglos de penitencia si tiene ciertas"excusas" para una vida difícil… si en cambio ha vivido sin miedo, ha defendido a quien no se podía defender, procurado la felicidad del prójimo sin descuidar la suya propia… va al tenkai y todos felices.** \- expuso animadamente la deidad, mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente.- **lo que atravesaste al llegar eran las colinas del fin, el páramo que rodea mi reino, donde viven mis mascotas. Siento que estuviese desangelado, normalmente hay más lava y más dragones y arpías devorando pobres desgraciados, pero hoy nos has pillado vagos… voy a tener que hacer un recuento de cuantas de mis ricuras están inactivas, a lo mejor tengo que darles algunas vitaminas…** \- pensó en voz alta Shinigami, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Esto…- le interrumpió el uzumaki, viendo que Shinigami se estaba yendo por las ramas.- creo que lo entiendo… pero no entiendo todavía que hago yo aquí…

- **Ah si, qué haces aquí, perdóname, es que cuando se trata de mis niños de sangre fría no puedo evitar preocuparme. Estás aquí porque, impresionantemente si me permites decírtelo, mataste a una parte muy importante del Shinju, y con ello lo eliminaste de tu organismo.**

-Pero… ¿no debería de haberme despertado entonces?- preguntó un confundido rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso

- **Pues no Naruto… al matarlo, mataste a un parásito que se encontraba alojado en cada célula de tu organismo, un ser que ya forma parte de tu cuerpo mortal irremediablemente, una garrapata metida tan adentro que, al sacártela, te desangrastes… Naruto… estás aquí porque… estás muerto.**

* * *

-¿Muerto?- preguntó Naruto al aire, claramente traumatizado, con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

Ese desgraciado del Shinju no había ido de farol, dijo en serio lo de morir. Cuando Naruto lo oyó creyó que era otro truco barato del tsukuyomi, e incluso estuvo tan despreocupado que le regaló una de sus grandes frases, pero no se le pasó ni un segundo por la cabeza que pudiese morir de verdad. Se esperaba despertar en la camilla del hospital tan tranquilo o algo así. Joder, es que ni ahí tenía suerte… Por tanto, el ojiazul llevaba ya casi una hora mirando al horizonte repitiéndose la misma pregunta, mientras Shinigami se preguntaba si no tendría que habérselo dicho más delicadamente y Gojira contemplaba a su amo y al rubio con una mirada de hastío mientras se preguntaba cómo podía ser esa la especie dominante…

- **Si Naruto, muerto, ¡espabila! No sé por qué os traumatiza tanto eso de morir, os recuerdo que yo os sonrío a todos al final… es como unas vacaciones**.- anunció con una inocente sonrisa la deidad.

- **Unas de las que no vuelves…** \- añadió uno de los asistentes del dios.

- **Y en las que te juzgan por tus crímenes… es más como una visita al juzgado…** \- añadió el otro asistente, mientras Naruto se tiraba más de los pelos y seguía con su trauma.

- **Se supone que sois yo, ¿queréis ayudar? Argggh, voy a acabar con esto, que no tenemos todo el día…** \- dijo un molesto Shinigami, mientras se aproximaba al rubio y le agarraba de los hombros con fuerza y le zarandeaba como un muñeco de trapo.- **Naruto ¡vuelve!** \- gritó para después darle una bofetada, a lo que el rubio contestó con confusión mientras Gojira y los asistentes se encogían ligeramente por la fuerza del golpe.- **¡Recupera la cordura!** \- volvió a gritar, para dar otra bofetada a un ya casi recuperado uzumaki.- **¡Vuelve a la luz chiquillo!** \- chilló la deidad mientras le daba otra bofetada al rubio, que ya estaba totalmente recuperado y ahora intentaba zafarse torpemente para no recibir más golpes de un entregado Shinigami.- **¡Yo te lo ordeno en nombre de kami, y del hijo…!** \- continuó el dios de la muerte, preparando una nueva bofetada.

-Joder, ¡ya vale, ya estoy bien!- gritó el rubio, logrando zafarse del agarre del dios.

- **Lo… lo siento Naruto, me dejé llevar por la emoción, lo vi una vez en una película y siempre he querido hacerlo…** \- se excusó un avergonzado shinigami.- **bueno, ahora que vuelves a ser un humano funcional y no un flan de ojos azules, déjame decirte que si, estás muerto, pero eso tiene arreglo. Pero antes, ¿te importa que te de una clase de historia sobre el mundo shinobi?-** Naruto abrió los ojos y asintió confuso. **\- bien Uzumaki, prepárate y atento a los muros.** – continuó la deidad mientras invitaba al ojiazul a seguirlo por un inmenso pasillo lleno de ricos murales, mientras sus asistentes sacaban unas palomitas de no se sabe dónde y atendían la exposición.

 **Bien, en los albores de los tiempos, existían dos fuerzas contrapuestas que luchaban por el poder: Kami, el bien, la razón, el orden en definitiva; y Jashin, el mal, la violencia, el Caos. Eran dos fuerzas permanentemente enfrentadas, sumidas en una guerra eterna, condenadas a batallar por siempre al tener exactamente el mismo poder. Hasta que Jashin decidió apostar el todo por el todo y atacar a tumba abierta, condenando a ambos dioses. Kami logró vencer a Jashin en la gran batalla, encerrando su esencia en lo que hoy conocemos como makai, donde se dividió en miles de entes que hoy día conocéis como demonios. El problema fue que quedó muy herido, así que debía de darse prisa en acometer su gran proyecto. Y, empleando su propia sangre, dio lugar a la creación: primero la tierra, un paraíso donde vivir; y luego a todos los seres vivos, en especial al ser humano, con el que empleó mayor cantidad de sangre para hacerlo a su imagen y semejanza.**

 **Pero hubo un problema: durante la creación, su propia sangre se mezcló con la de Jashin (quién sabe si como parte del plan de ese dios…), y por tanto sus obras se vieron marcadas por ese Caos, en especial el ser humano, que albergó en su interior no sólo la bondad de Kami, sino también la violencia de jashin. El bien y el mal, el yin y el yang. Kami, observando su error, empleo sus últimas fuerzas para crear a sus dos hijos, que iniciarían una estirpe de dioses que velaría por la conservación de la creación y evitar que Jashin reviviese gracias al ser humano: Shinigami, dios de la justicia y la muerte, e Izanami, diosa de la vida y del amor; y después se retiró al tenkai a recuperarse. Izanami y yo tuvimos juntos varios hijos, con el fin de asegurar la protección de la creación: mi primogénito Izanagi, dios del engaño y de la venganza; Susanoo, dios de la guerra y de las tormentas; las mellizas Amateratsu y Tsukuyomi, diosas del sol y la pasión y de la luna y las ilusiones respectivamente; y por último mi hija menor, Hikari, diosa del destino y del tiempo.**

-¿Tú e Izanami sois los dioses originales? Creía que lo eran Izanagi e Izanami…- preguntó dubitativo el rubio, esa lección de religión fue de las pocas que memorizó cuando era niño, no en vano se la dieron en el primer año de academia, cuando todavía los continuos sabotajes del profesorado no le habían arrebatado todo su interés en aprender.

- **Si, bueno, si lo piensas es lógico: primero van la vida y la muerte y después nace el resto de las emociones, ¿no?… pero en el continente me soléis tener bastante asco por eso de no querer morir… en serio, si aquí sólo os espera lo que hayáis hecho a lo largo de vuestra vida… siembra y recogerás, sólo deben de tener miedo los que tengan algo que temer…** \- anunció Shinigami, para luego continuar.- **pero no hago esto por la fama, a diferencia de mi primogénito, así que me da igual.**

 **El caso es que, con la corte celestial ya completa, nos dedicamos a guiar al ser humano en su vida diaria, velando por darle un mundo perfecto donde ser feliz, pero el resultado no pudo ser más desastroso. La esencia de Jashin es fuerte en vosotros, y os guiaba a cometer auténticas barbaridades, llegando incluso a crearse el Shinju alimentándose de la sangre de los millones de inocentes muertos en guerras, que se dedicaba a tentaros con su fruto para extender su influencia por el mundo. Hubiésemos intervenido, acabando con todo y reponiendo la creación original, pero nos dimos cuenta de que, ante la adversidad, es cuando honráis de verdad a Kami y mostráis vuestro verdadero poder. Así que decidimos conservar un mundo con adversidades, un mundo que os diese retos diarios, que os motivase a superaros y ser mejores. Y, sorprendentemente, eso os hizo bien: el ser humano, a pesar de cometer terribles pecados, también luchaba por sus seres queridos, como si la gran batalla entre jashin y kami siguiese activa en cada uno de vosotros.**

- **Pero, todo lo que va bien luego acaba empeorando, y en este caso todo se fue al traste con la llegada a la tierra de Kaguya Ototsuki, ese ser de más allá de las estrellas que llegó al planeta huyendo de algo que ni nosotros sabemos que es, y que cayó en la influencia del fruto y se lo comió, dando lugar a la denominada… ejem ejem… diosa conejo… vaya mierda de título, parece el nombre de una bailarina exótica… pero esa parte la abreviare porque ya te la conoces gracias a esa especie de alquitrán parlante...** \- comenzó a relatar Shinigami, mientras paseaba paralelo a un gran mural con imágenes en la pared representando cada escena de la historia, como por ejemplo una de un primer plano de kaguya con ese tercer ojo en la frente abriéndose.

-¿Zetsu...?- aporto Naruto con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese sentido del humor de su interlocutor.

 **Eso, Zetsu. Lo dicho, todo comienza con Kaguya, sus hijos Hagoromo y Hamura y sus nietos Indra y Ashura, y ese maloliente chicle requemado. Antes de su llegada es cierto que la humanidad guerreaba, que se daban muertes injustas, violaciones, pobreza... pero Kaguya lo llevó al otro extremo. Ella llegó con su puto poder derivado del árbol, se dejó corromper por el Shinju y se dedicó a cultivaros y así acrecentar su ejército para quien sabe que guerra. Os dio paz, pero a cambio de convertiros en sus siervos: ni vivíais ni moríais, solo erais savia para el árbol, y cuando vuestra alma alimentaba al shinju, vuestro cuerpo era convertido en uno de esos Zetsus blancos. Estaba amenazando con destruir la mismísima creación, así que Izanami y yo intervenimos, y le dimos a hagoromo el poder y los conocimientos necesarios para vencerla a través del clan de los sapos. Así nosotros recuperábamos nuestro poder y él podía vivir como un ser humano normal, como siempre quiso.**

 **Pero tras vencer la batalla, Hagoromo, no niego que con toda la buena intención del mundo, decidió cometer la estupidez de daros vuestra gran fuente de poder: el chakra. Que lo hizo por fortalecer vuestros lazos e intentar romper esa espiral de violencia intrínseca a vosotros, desde luego, pero os dio un arma que no debíais de tener, no es conveniente darle a una raza con un deseo subconsciente tan potente por el conflicto la habilidad de lanzarse inmensas bolas de fuego, invocar animales gigantes, o incluso destruir una ciudad entera con solo decir "Shinra tensei". El caso es que la mayoría aceptasteis ese don, o maldición según lo mires, sin dudarlo, y para más problemas Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos destinados a luchar entre si: Ashura e Indra. Y digo destinados porque esa agua fecal semoviente encontró en ellos la oportunidad perfecta para aumentar aún más el conflicto de la humanidad y facilitar el regreso de su madre...**

-No te cae muy bien Zetsu, ¿No?- pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad ante los cada vez mas viscerales apodos que se le ocurrían al dios de la muerte.

- **Joder, es un maldito ente artificial, ajeno a la creación y por lo tanto a la vida y la muerte, y que incumple cada una de las reglas que dispuse con mi mujer, ¿Cómo esperas que me caiga? Bueno, continuo.**

 **El caso es que Ashura e Indra intensificaron la lucha del ser humano, sobre todo tras nombrar Hagoromo su sucesor al primero; y sus hijos la continuaron fundando los dos grandes clanes: los senju, belicosos pero al menos nobles y cuerdos; y los uchiha, un grupo de fanáticos obsesionados con el poder. Que también había otros clanes ninja en conflicto, como el sarutobi, el Akimichi o el nara, pero estos dos llevaron la guerra a una escala continental: las muertes que sufrían y provocaban se contaban por millares al día, solo ansiaban combatir e imponer su punto de vista, era terrible. Que tu dirás, "eso al dios de la muerte le favorece", pero te recuerdo que todos vais a morir tarde o temprano, por lo que el momento me es indiferente, y la muerte necesita la vida para existir… en un mundo donde niños de 5 años eran enviados espada en mano a matarse poca vida va a haber a la larga. Ademas, nunca vi a mi mujer tan triste, y odio verla así... El caso es que los dioses nos reunimos y discutimos que hacer, y, como Kami os hizo a nuestra imagen y semejanza, sólo conseguimos una cosa: joderlo todo aún más. Mi mujer y yo, así como mi hija Hikari, creímos que lo mejor era no actuar e intentar influenciaros indirectamente, confiar en que ese sentimiento de hacer lo correcto, ayudar al prójimo y amaros se impusiese a esa sed de sangre; pero mi primogénito, Izanagi, tenia otros planes...**

Naruto pensó en las palabras del dios de la muerte detenidamente. Él siempre había congeniado con la idea de Ashura de convencer al mundo de que el amor y la cooperación son las únicas vías para convivir, que las palabras siempre se impondrán sobre los ataques físicos y la violencia. Pero en esos últimos años ese parecer se había agrietado, y esta historia estaba confirmando sus sospechas: es imposible eliminar el odio del corazón del ser humano. Y eso le hacía ver la existencia de una forma pesimista, ¿de qué sirve sacrificarse si todo seguirá igual?

 **Mi primogénito convenció a sus demás hermanos, salvo a Hikari, de intervenir, y de hacerlo a favor de un solo bando en concreto, el uchiha. El plan era simple: con esos poderes, o bien se impondrían, acabando definitivamente el conflicto, o bien se matarían entre ellos, acabando también definitivamente con el conflicto; o incluso ambas, acabando con el propio mundo shinobi y retornando todo al principio. Por eso debía de ser el uchiha y no el senju, sólo esos dementes obsesionados con el poder llevarían el plan hasta el final. Brillante, no lo negaré, un plan digno de la forma de pensar de mi primogénito, por algo es el dios del engaño. A través de su kekkei genkai heredado de hagoromo, el sharingan, mis hijos les otorgaron su favor: Susanoo les otorgó su forma espectral de batalla, una armadura casi impenetrable que ademas permitía atacar; Amateratsu les legó su fuego negro que nunca se consume; Tsukuyomi les dio la habilidad de sumir a sus enemigos en una fantasía en la que ocurriese sólo lo que ellos quisieran; e Izanagi les dio su arma más mortífera, la capacidad de sacrificar uno de sus ojos para engañar a la mismísima realidad. De un ojo creado por hagoromo únicamente para interceptar golpes, pasaron a un arma de destrucción masiva que se activaba por el dolor y la pérdida de seres queridos. Algo terrible.**

 **Con esos dones, sus victorias comenzaron a multiplicarse, los Senju prácticamente estaban derrotados, pero los Uchiha sucumbieron a su ansia de poder y comenzaron a luchar entre si por el liderazgo. Mi hijo se había aprovechado de la gran debilidad de los uchiha: la maldición del odio, y nunca vi a tantos hermanos matarse entre ellos, a tanta gente capaz de quedarse ciega por una pizca más de poder... al parecer, el plan de Izanagi se iba a cumplir a la perfección. El problema es que mi mujer vio, entre toda esa codicia y violencia, bondad y buenas intenciones, uchiha que no querían matar y conquistar, solo vivir en paz. Y entre ellos, destacó una mujer, Naori Uchiha. La primera heraldo de un dios.**

-¿Heraldo?- pregunto Naruto confundido mientras observaba un mural en el que la susodicha, una bella mujer de pelo morado suave, piel clara y ojos con el característico sharingan con forma de flor, tendía la mano a un ninja con un ojo ciego armado con una katana. En su expresión se veía pura paz, mientras que en la del hombre solo se veía arrepentimiento.

- **Si, heraldo, avatar, enviado... perdona mi lenguaje, es que no hablo la jerga que usáis los jóvenes hoy día, solo me se un par de tacos y las rimas de ese ninja de piel morena de kumo... tiene talento, me gusta, cuando llegue su hora le ofreceré un puesto permanente en mi corte si lo desea...** \- aquí Naruto tragó grueso, esa deidad era puro sadismo.- **pero bueno, sigamos.**

 **Naori Uchiha fue bendecida por Izanami, que le otorgó el poder de redimir a una persona con el sacrificio de un ojo, de imponer el amor sobre el odio o la venganza, una habilidad tan potente que ni el don de izanagi podía contrarrestar. Mi hijo entro en cólera al ver su plan frustrado, y decidió encerrar a mi mujer, a su propia madre, en su prisión.**

- **No te imaginas lo que duele ver a tu hijo hacer eso al amor de tu existencia...** \- expuso el dios de la muerte, adoptando por primera vez desde que Naruto estaba allí una expresión de dolor.

-¿cómo que la encerró?- exclamo Naruto sorprendido.- ¿Y te quedas aquí sin hacer nada? Eres el dios más poderoso, ¡ve, sácala de su prisión y dale un buen escarmiento a tu hijo!

- **¿Te crees que no quiero? Pero mi mujer no querría eso. Ella es la encarnación de la vida y el amor, jamas haría nada que pudiese causarle daño a sus hijos, ya seáis vosotros o ellos.**

 **No, yo me retire aquí, donde Izanagi no podía alcanzarme, y comencé a poner orden de una vez por todas, acabar con el problema para que Izanagi viese su error y recapacitase. Así que planteé el problema de la siguiente manera: si entre dos grandes clanes nunca se da un equilibrio de poder... añade un tercero. Entre tres bandos facilitas las treguas y los equilibrios de poder, es un hecho que me habéis enseñado vosotros, los humanos, y ahora que los dos grandes clanes estaban tan debilitados, era la oportunidad perfecta. Así que decidí escoger un heraldo yo también, y lo hice dentro del pueblo mas poderoso de los que no aceptaron el regalo de Hagoromo, un pueblo de hábiles espadachines y excelentes cazadores, personas pacificas que se vieron atrapadas en el fuego cruzado de los uchiha y los senju y solo querían acabar con esa locura de una vez por todas. Escogí a un joven cazador de pelo rojo sangre y ojos de un violeta oscuro y le otorgué todos mis favores: le di una reserva de chakra superior, el poder de convocar las bestias de mi reino y las cadenas con las que ato a los demonios que escapan del makai, una regeneración avanzada y la capacidad de percibir el peligro o las intenciones del resto. Ademas, le enseñé mis cuatro ramas de sellos, y le instruí en el manejo de los elementos.**

 **-Ese joven se llamaba Arashi, y adoptó el apellido Uzumaki a partir de entonces.**

-¿Uzumaki? ¡Entonces él es mi ancestro!- Se sorprendió Naruto, mientras Shinigami asentía.- ¿y por qué Uzumaki y no su apellido anterior?

- **Ese chico quería volver a empezar, y a vida nueva, nombre nuevo. Y creo que sé de dónde sacó la inspiración, teniendo en cuenta que lo adoptó tras venir donde estas tú.** \- continuó shinigami, mientras señalaba al ventanal de su espalda. Allí, tras un ligero acantilado, el rubio pudo ver un gigantesco remolino que confluía en una fuerte luz de un color verduzco, claramente el final del río donde estuvo vagando hasta hace poco. Entre las aguas, las almas de los muertos flotaban en dirección a su destino, algunas en paz, otras gritando.

 **El caso es que el joven uzumaki trasladó su conocimiento y poder a sus mas cercanos, con el propósito de poder al fin vivir en paz. Si le escogí era porque no parecía sometido por esa sed de sangre que os caracteriza, y demostró que estaba en lo cierto cuando decidió instalarse en una pacifica isla al este del continente, y allí darle un futuro a su pueblo. Se parecía a ti, pero a diferencia del gran Naruto, él era más… de mi estilo, más sádico y frío.**

 **-De ahí que tú no seas mi heraldo y él si, no te ofendas, es que a veces eres demasiado… Disney…** \- aquí Naruto se ofendió, aunque no sabía que era eso último.

 **Pasaron los años, Arashi tuvo decenas de hijos con mis dones, y yo esperé a que mi prometedor plan funcionase. Y vaya que si lo hizo: con un par de empujones de mi hija, el líder del clan Senju se casó con la heredera del clan uzumaki. Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki, el primer hokage y la primera jinchuriki de tu amigo kurama. Una alianza vital para lograr la ansiada paz y acabar con las matanzas indiscriminadas, porque de esa alianza dio lugar a la primera gran aldea: Konoha. Hashirama, con esa flamante prometida, fue aunando clanes a su causa de paz y unión, los clanes sarutobi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara... incluso el uchiha acabó uniéndosele, a pesar de lo que ocurrió después con su líder. Y así, no solo fundaron una gran aldea, sino que en otras naciones siguieron su ejemplo y se unieron para fundar sus propias aldeas, aportando un poco de orden al caos y formando las cinco grandes naciones ninja: Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo y Kiri. Y la paz entre esas grandes naciones parecía un hecho, estaban muy cerca.**

 **-Pero vuestro corazón se corrompe con facilidad...**

-Las grandes guerras ninja...- continuó el ojiazul, sabiendo lo que venia ahora. La vergüenza del mundo shinobi, las grandes guerras entre las grandes naciones que solo trajeron rencor, miseria y dolor. La cruda realidad.

- **Me has leído la mente...** \- prosiguió con amargura la deidad.

 **Las grandes guerras ninja, la demostración de que ni mi hijo ni yo teníamos razón, y que el conflicto entre los Senju y los uchiha no era una guerra entre clanes: era una guerra entre humanos. Y la primera fue la que mas me dolió: no sólo porque fuese la más larga, ni porque se debiese a vuestra absurda obsesión de equilibrar el poder repartiendo las bestias con cola... lo fue por la destrucción del único lugar del planeta en el que de verdad puse empeño en que fuese seguro... Uzushiogakure. Todavía recuerdo los gritos de los uzumakis muertos a manos de esos bastardos de las naciones de Kiri, Kumo y Iwa, acompañados de esos malnacidos de los hermanos ginkaku con su armada. Las historias hablan de como 2000 heroicos uzumaki contuvieron a un ejercito de 10000 ninjas, cayendo hasta el ultimo hombre y causando tantas bajas que las naciones involucradas tuvieron que rendirse a Konoha al día siguiente por no tener apenas efectivos, pero ¿Sabes? Yo solo vi como niñas de cinco años eran violadas por esos desgraciados, como madres preferían arrojarse con sus hijos al fuego antes que dejarse atrapar, como padres morían intentando darles a sus familias tiempo para escapar.**

 **-Es curiosa vuestra habilidad para presentar desgracias como esa como algo glorioso...**

-Pero… ¿Por qué no lo evitasteis? Sois dioses joder, sólo teníais que aparecer y ya está, podías haber evitado la muerte de todos los ninja de Uzu con solo chasquear los dedos… en lugar de aprovecharte de toda esa muerte.- acusó el uzumaki, pero de inmediato se arrepintió viendo la fría expresión de furia que puso la deidad.

- **dime una cosa chiquillo… ¿fuimos nosotros los culpables de esa muerte? ¿Acaso yo me aparecí ante los ninja de Iwa, kumo y Kiri y les dije "id y matad a niños indefensos por un montón de papeles que yo os puedo dar sin derramar sangre"? No, fuisteis vosotros. Siempre sois vosotros. Yo soy el dios de la muerte, mi trabajo sólo consiste en ayudar a las almas a cruzar al otro lado, nada más. Ni disfruto con vuestras muertes violentas, ni las deseo. Es más, me asquean bastante.**

-Pe… Perdón, Shinigami sama… Entiendo a lo que te refieres...- intento empatizar el ojiazul, y era verdad, sobre todo pensando en la catástrofe de uzu. Esa desgracia fue la causa por la que su clan estaba al borde de la extinción, la razón por la que su madre fue una refugiada. El exterminio de una nación entera en una noche.

- **Créeme que lo sé, no dejas de ser un hijo del remolino... y volviendo al tema… Ahora la única obra en la que verdad puse empeño está abandonada y convertida en un erial... vuestra esencia vital es tan potente que todavía se puede sentir la angustia de los últimos uzumakis si estás allí. Solo queda su "isla civil", donde no vivían los clanes uzumaki, nami no kuni... si, curiosamente, tu primera misión seria fue en los restos del hogar de tus ancestros. Y sobre esos bastardos que atacaron Uzu, te convendría aprender esta lección: toda afrenta debe de tener consecuencias. Ya has visto lo que hice.**

-¿A qué te refieres?

- **¿No te llamaron la atención esos pobres desgraciados lamentándose como argamasa del muro de mi castillo?** \- pregunto la deidad mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica que hizo sentir un escalofrío incluso a un shinobi del poder de Naruto. Y no era para menos: el castigo del dios de la muerte era terrible.- **Y esos sólo son los que murieron durante el ataque, luego te contaré lo que hice con los supervivientes, eso sí que fue divertido, incluso puede que te de alguna idea sobre lo que se merecen esos hyuuga estirados… pero prosiguiendo con nuestra bella clase de historia, la destrucción de Uzu ya fue la gota que colmó mi vaso, así que decidí retirarme y dejaros morir o que aprendieseis por vosotros mismos. Y estaba muy tranquilo aquí, en mi patio de recreo, hasta que cierto hombre rubio decidió convocarme una noche para sellar a una bestia mitológica en un bebé... tú. Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki de kurama no youko, el relámpago naranja de konoha, el nuevo shinobi no kami. El único humano vivo con mi sello, o el último humano que vivió con mi sello, todo depende de lo que decidas ahora.**

-¿lo que decida?

- **Si, Naruto. Aquí, el dios de la muerte, que nunca ha renunciado a una sola alma, está dispuesto a hacer una excepción contigo**.- anunció claramente emocionado la deidad, mientras Naruto le mostraba un gesto neutro.- **Estoy dispuesto a devolverte al mundo como si no te hubiese pasado nada para que puedas disfrutar de esa vida que te arrebataron desde tu niñez. No dejo de ser el dios de la justicia, y me duele ver como mi sello costó tres vidas en lugar de sólo una. No te negaré que tendrá un precio, pero no te parecerá caro: sólo quiero que recuperes mi máscara, la que empleó orochimaru para revivir a los hokage a desde mi estómago durante la cuarta guerra ninja (no te imaginas la acidez que me provocó el muy…); y que mates a tres personas. Antes hubiesen sido cuatro, pero casualmente tú ya te encargaste de ese ninja de los hilos y varios corazones antes de venir, ahora disfruta de un precioso safari en mis dominios...** \- Naruto frunció el ceño tras oír la parte de matar personas. Él era un shinobi, no un asesino a sueldo.- **no pienses mal, no serán tres inocentes, son tres personas que han engañado a la muerte de un modo u otro y han incumplido las leyes de la naturaleza. Es más, ya los conoces: Orochimaru, esa repugnante serpiente que muda de cuerpo en lugar de piel; Kabuto, por emplear el edo tensei de forma masiva durante la guerra y hacer parecer mi trabajo una especie de chapuza; y al antiguo akatsuki, Hidan, por razones personales. Por lo que ves no es un gr…**

-Con toda la humildad del mundo, rechazo la oferta.- contestó con seriedad el ojiazul. Un tenso silencio paso a reinar en la sala, mirándose entre ellas las entidades de piel morada con confusión, mientras Shinigami cada vez parpadeaba más rápido, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

- **Emmm, esto, la… ¿la rechazas? Se.. ¿Se puede hacer eso?** \- preguntó un confundido Shinigami a uno de sus asistentes, que se encogió de hombros.- **¿Por qué? Te puedo asegurar que esas tres personas son monstruos, no hombres…**

-No es por ellos… es por mi. No sé si esto es una ensoñación del Tsukuyomi, una alucinación mía o si realmente se me está ofreciendo esta oportunidad, pero estoy harto de luchar, Shinigami sama… en toda mi vida sólo he luchado, combatido: primero a un biju legendario, luego a una aldea, después al mundo… y veo que nunca va a acabar. Es más, va en aumento. Mi vida ha sido una guerra continua, y ahora sólo queda a mi alrededor tierra quemada, ningún futuro, ni felicidad de los que me rodean… nada… incluso mi regreso provocaría una guerra con los biju, o una guerra entre las naciones, ya lo viste en la última reunión del consejo gokage... No puedo salvar el mundo, es demasiado grande, y no quiero seguir luchando si no puedo salvarlo, si tengo que elegir entre unas muerte u otras.- anunció con dolor el ojiazul.- toda mi vida he creído que puedo salvar a todos con mis palabras, que ese era el sentido de mi vida, pero ver a esa pobre mujer morir degollada a los pies de su hija entendí que no tiene sentido… que es el fin.

- **Naruto… no lo entiendo… ¿no quieres ser hokage? ¿Qué todos te reconozcan?**

-Ya no, ¿para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene ser hokage si no puedo emplear el cargo para ayudar al mundo? He observado a Kakashi mucho este año, y he visto que al final sólo nos gobierna la codicia y la envidia, y el hokage acaba teniendo que tomar decisiones terribles… El mundo no desea ser salvado. ¿Para qué quiero reconocimiento si nadie sigue el ejemplo y ayuda al prójimo? Alguien lo intentará después de mi y puede que lo consiga si las naciones han madurado algo, pero yo me rindo, ahora es imposible… yo solo quiero que el dolor termine de una puta vez…- expuso con tristeza al dios de la muerte, que por primera vez no tenía una respuesta. Naruto estaba roto, y creía que era imposible.

- **Naruto, yo entiendo esa forma de pensar, te aseguro que sentí lo mismo cuando vi caer uzu, pero con el tiempo lo superarás, hazme caso. Te endurecerás y te harás más fuerte aún…** \- intentó mediar el dios de la muerte.

-No quiero endurecerme, Shinigami sama… quiero acabar ya… mi vuelta sólo traería o una guerra, o una vida de fugitivo, eso si algún ser querido mío no acaba pagando los platos rotos y empalado a un árbol con ese veneno del tsukuyomi por las venas. En ese sentido, el Shinju tiene razón: estar conmigo es ponerse en peligro. No quiero eso, no pienso cargar con esas muertes. ¿No he pagado ya lo suficiente?.- finalizó su alegato el rubio, dejando sin ideas a la deidad de la muerte.

- **Emmm, hija mía… no me vendría mal algo de ayuda…** \- exclamó rendida la deidad.- **Venga, sal de detrás de ese pasillo, que sé que nos llevas siguiendo desde que empecé con mi lección de historia…**

Naruto se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y se asombró aún más cuando vio aparecer a una mujer de cabello plateado, ojos violetas, piel nívea e impoluta y cuerpo de escándalo portando un suave vestido de seda gris metalizada, de un tono más oscuro que su cabello, y un notable sonrojo que la hacía verse adorable. Era ella, esa mujer que se apareció en su cuarto y luego durante la misión en el país de las sombras. La mujer, venciendo su notable sonrojo y lanzando alguna que otra mirada furtiva al Uzumaki, se aproximó a ambos.

-¿Hija mía?- preguntó un desconcertado Naruto.

- **Si, te presento al ojito derecho de papá, Hikari, diosa del destino y del tiempo.** \- declaró un sonriente Shinigami, mientras el sonrojo de la mujer volvía multiplicado por diez.

- **Tou chan, no… no hagas eso delante de los invitados…** \- se quejó como pudo la peliplateada.

- **Lo siento mi tesoro, es que es el primer chico que me traes a casa, estoy francamente emocionado, ¡hasta me puse la túnica de los grandes momentos!** \- declaró un aún más sonriente shinigami mientras mostraba la manga de su yukata, tirando al suelo sin querer con un gemido lastimero a uno de sus desprevenidos asistentes

-Esto… tú… ¿tú eres hikari, la diosa del destino?- preguntó un sobrepasado Naruto, mientras su sonrojo comenzaba a competir con el de la ojivioleta al recordar que ella le había besado. Una diosa, a parte de su Sakura chan (que era una diosa ya de por sí), le había besado. No estaba mal para alguien que hasta la mayoría de edad no se había besado con nadie. Bueno, excluyendo ese fatídico accidente que le hacía despertarse entre gritos en noches de pesadilla… puto Sasuke…

- **Emmm… si… soy yo… disculpa no haberme presentado bien antes… pero… pero… creí que era lo mejor y…** \- intentó excusarse Hikari mientras miraba al suelo con vergüenza.

- **Vaya hija, no te he visto tartamudear así desde que tú y tus hermanas perdisteis mi tanto cuando erais pequeñas… pero centrémonos, que no tenemos todo el día…**

- **Si… si tou chan… Naruto k… Naruto Uzumaki.** \- comenzó a exponer con seriedad la diosa, mientras su padre sonreía por el descuido con el sufijo que casi comete su hija.- **entiendo que no estés ahora muy inclinado a aceptar esa oferta de mi padre, pero te quiero proponer algo. Déjame preparar algo para ti y quédate en el palacio esta noche, pensando en ello. Si mañana, después de ver lo que quiero mostrarte, sigues pensando igual, no te impediremos ir al tenkai, ¿lo harías por mí?**

-…- durante unos instantes el rubio se quedó pensativo, barajando el ofrecimiento de la diosa. Una parte de el quería mandarlo todo al diablo y poner fin a esto ya, pero sentía que no podía decirle que no a esa mujer, era como si no quisiese decepcionarla.- está bien, Hikari chan… me quedaré una noche…

- **E… estupendo**.- exclamó con un gran sonrojo la peliplateada ante el sufijo cariñoso que le concedió el rubio.- **uno de los asistentes de mi padre te conducirá hacia el palacio, yo… yo voy a ponerme a ello.**

El ojiazul se despidió de las dos deidades con resignación y se dejó conducir por el asistente rumbo al palacio principal, mientras las dos deidades lo observaban a lo lejos.

- **Hija mía, no creo que le convenzas eh…** \- expuso un ahora serio Shinigami.- **le noto roto, me recuerda a mi tras la caída de uzu… y ya viste que aún no lo he superado.**

- **Lo sé tou chan… pero tengo fe en él. Recapacitará. Le tengo preparado un regalo perfecto, y he convocado a una persona que le dará el amor y la comprensión que necesita ahora. Se recompondrá, Naruto kun siempre lo hace. Y el destino del mundo depende de él, ya oíste al Shinju antes de morir…**

- **Ya sé que tienes fe en él… tanta como para hacerle tu único heraldo cuando sólo tenía meses de vida… o como para besarlo hace unas semanas…** \- comentó con cierta sorna el dios de la muerte mientras miraba de reojo a su sonrojada hija.- **uuy, me encanta ese sonrojo, como me recuerdas a tu madre mientras lo…**

 **-¡TOU CHAN!**

* * *

Naruto atravesó los oscuros pasillos del inmenso palacio, rumbo a lo desconocido, preguntándose si algún día saldría de ahí. Lo curioso es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no era culpa suya en absoluto el haberse perdido: había sido acompañado por el diligente asistente de Shinigami por la primera planta del castillo hasta que, de pronto, el ente se había frenado, mirado la hora y había declarado que su jornada laboral acababa de terminar y que se iba a dormir. Naruto lo contempló anonadado, preguntándose si eso era una broma, pero cuando el ser de piel morada se pasó cinco minutos dando unas enrevesadas indicaciones (que incluían contraseñas y códigos de trampas basados en números, colores y dirección del viento) vio que le tocaba descubrir el camino a su habitación a solas. Y, por supuesto, se había perdido. Había recorrido infinidad de habitaciones, la mayoría con más copias de shinigami sellando documentos que estaban demasiado ocupadas para atenderle (aunque prácticamente el rubio se lanzase sobre ellas), otras pocas con lagartos gigantes u otras bestias más extrañas durmiendo, y otras incluso tan inquietantes que Naruto tendría pesadillas por siglos. Bajó unas escaleras con su farol por delante, deseando aunque fuese encontrar la salida para volver a esas colinas llenas de dragones de komodo hambrientos y desde ahí volver a la entrada del palacio, pero sólo halló un húmedo pasillo con puertas con barrotes a cada lado. Atravesó el pasillo con cuidado, procurando no mirar lo que hubiese en esas celdas. Si lo que había visto libre en las habitaciones le había asustado, no quería ni pensar lo que el dios de la muerte tendría encerrado. Sin embargo, una voz a su derecha le llamó la atención:

-No me esperaba verte por aquí… oni (demonio)…- declaró una voz que le resultaba conocida al uzumaki.

Naruto se acercó a la celda de dónde provenía el comentario, encontrándose con un hombre de cuerpo delgado y unos sesenta años, de pelo negro, piel arrugada y tostada, sin un ojo y un brazo y con una cicatriz con forma de equis en su barbilla.

-Danzo…- pronunció con asco el ojiazul al ver a uno de los hombres más infames de la aldea de la hoja, Danzo Shimura, Hokage en la sombra, responsable indirecto de la masacre del clan uchiha, el único hombre que accedió al cargo de hokage y su nombre fue borrado de la historia por sus crímenes.

-Dime Oni, ¿al final salvaste el mundo? ¿Konoha sigue en pie?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, vejestorio.

-¿Y esa hostilidad Oni? No estaría de más un poco de compañerismo entre compatriotas… venga, me gustaría saber algo de mi aldea, si me informas de algo te enseñaré algo útil.

-¿Compatriotas? Eres la vergüenza de konoha. Masacraste al clan uchiha, asesinaste inocentes, conspiraste con Orochimaru para destruir la aldea… eso sin contar que sé de buena tinta que interviniste en el trato que se me dio de niño… no querías que ninguna familia me adoptase por si me "echaban a perder como arma definitiva".- expuso un furioso uzumaki.

-Oni, no te quitaré la razón, pero como siempre pecas de falta de perspectiva… Si tan perjudicial fui para la aldea, ¿Por qué durante mi "mandato en las sombras" existió el periodo sin guerras más grande de la historia?- preguntó con algo de sorna el tuerto desde la escasa luz de su celda.- o te preguntaré otra cosa, ¿te crees en serio que Hiruzen no habría podido pararme los pies si lo hubiese deseado? Piensa un poco…

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar…- respondió un intrigado rubio.

-Te lo responderé: porque lo que hacía era necesario. El hokage no sólo debe de ser bueno, sino parecerlo, y hay asuntos que necesariamente manchan las manos de quienes los ejecutan, como ejecuciones selectivas de potenciales enemigos, secuestros de científicos demasiado inteligentes... Matar a uno para salvar a miles. Cuantificar las víctimas en lugar de cualificarlas. Muchos clanes ansiaban el poder en Konoha tanto como para dar un golpe de estado, pero ninguno tenía a un líder tan desalmado como Fugaku uchiha ni unos poderes tan espectaculares como ese clan. Si el clan uchiha hubiese dado ese golpe, hubiese tenido éxito o no, habrían ocasionado una guerra ninja que habría costado la vida a miles de inocentes. Centenares de uchiha, o miles, o cientos de miles, de inocentes, ¿Qué elegirías?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro

-¿Y por eso le arrancaste un ojo a shisui uchiha?- inquirió Naruto.- ¿o por eso te hiciste ese brazo repugnante lleno de sharingan de uchiha muertos? ¿Te crees que no hablé con Itachi cuando le convocaron, maldito traidor?

-Reconozco que no fui un santo… me dejé llevar por la codicia, justifiqué el fin por encima de los medios siempre, y eso no debe de hacerse. Pero tampoco es todo como tú lo pintas. Existía la posibilidad, por mínima que fuese, de que Shisui fuese un agente doble, no dejaba de ser un uchiha y de estar todos sus seres queridos en el otro bando, y si se ponía contra nosotros… no habríamos tenido oportunidad contra su **kotoamatsukami** … así que puse ese ojo capaz de hacer una ilusión perfecta en manos de la única persona que confiaba: en mi. O, cambiando de ejemplo, analicemos lo de orochimaru, la aldea necesitaba demostrar que era fuerte, si una aldeucha como otogakure no sato hubiese destruido konoha, ¿qué sentido tiene todo? Así que simplemente observé si konoha seguía disponiendo de la voluntad del fuego.

-No intentes venderme tu traición como algo heroico, por tu culpa murieron cientos de personas, entre ellas el sandaime.

-Hiruzen murió por ser débil Oni, por no matar a su discípulo traidor cuando debió de hacerlo.- contestó con inquina el anciano.

-No te atrevas a volver a nombrarlo, momia decrépita. Sarutobi fue mil veces mejor shinobi que tú.- gritó con furia el uzumaki. Que nombrasen así al que consideraba su abuelo adoptivo le llenaba de ira.

-Te recuerdo que era mi mejor amigo, Oni… y ahí cometí otro error, dejarme llevar por la envidia y no estar para ayudar a mi amigo y hokage cuando me necesitó. Vi la invasión de Oto y Suna como una oportunidad para acceder al cargo, y ahora que estoy aquí lo lamento. Es más, cuando tu amigo uchiha me mató, me arrepentí, por eso activé mi sello y evité que Madara se hiciese con mi kotoamatsukami. Pero también aporté algunas cosas buenas en mi vida, ¿Qué me dices de cuando Tenzo impidió que el kyubi tomase el control de tu cuerpo después de enfrentarte a la serpiente?

-¿Tenzo?

-Tú le conoces como Yamato, pero entre los anbu su nombre era tenzo. Era un gran shinobi, y también el resultado de los experimentos de Orochimaru. Y fíjate: si hubiese actuado como tú o Hiruzen e impedido tales experimentos en lugar de permitirlos, Tenzo jamás habría tenido las células de hashirama implantadas, no habría podido reducir al kyubi cuando te controló y todo habría acabado ahí. ¿Ves? Yo me mancho las manos, konoha sobrevive.

-Lo dices todo como si hubieses hecho esas cosas desinteresadamente. El tiempo en que me engañabais con sólo palabras ya pasó, ahora no soy tan ingenuo.

-Y me alegro por ello Oni, no te negaré que lo hice muchas veces por mi interés personal, pero siempre tenía en cuenta también el interés de la aldea. Aunque esté esperando a que me suelten en esas colinas para ser devorado, no me han enviado directamente al infierno, Shinigami considera que no estoy al nivel de Orochimaru, por ejemplo. Con todo esto sólo quiero asegurarme de que el actual hokage entienda que, muchas veces, vale más mancharse las manos en un rincón oscuro que permanecer con las manos limpias entre los cadáveres de tus amigos.- concluyó el anciano, mientras Naruto pensaba en esa revelación. No le faltaba razón: antes de la guerra, Naruto le habría chillado que el los hubiese salvado a todos, que era una de sus promesas de vida, Perón la guerra había cambiado ese concepto suyo de salvar. Si había una mínima posibilidad de salvarles a todos, lo haría, pero sabía que a veces, no había elección. Y, tras la cuarta guerra, con neji en sus brazos agonizando, hubiese dado su alma diez veces por volver atrás en el tiempo y acabar con Zetsu antes de que todo empezara. Matar a uno para salvar a millones. Así que, realmente, el cíclope y él sólo disentían hoy día en el porcentaje de personas a sacrificar y cuando sacrificarlas, lo cual reforzaba aún más su falta de fe en el mundo y su decisión de partir al tenkai y olvidarse de todo.

-Yo no soy el Hokage, lo es Kakashi Hatake…

-Así que Kakashi eh… eso implica que ganamos la cuarta guerra shinobi, si no seguiría tsunade… me tenía muy preocupado eso… me sorprende que no seas tú el hokage en cambio, después de lo de Pain lo vi clarísimo: tú serías hokage más pronto que tarde.

-Pues te equivocaste: si estoy aquí, estoy muerto. Así que el puesto de hokage será para quien lo quiera.- sentenció con seriedad Naruto.

-Permíteme dudarlo Oni. Intenté matarte mil veces cuando eras niño para reubicar el kyubi en mis hombres leales y nunca lo logré, tú y la muerte os respetáis. Y, por mucho que reniegues del puesto, ese sombrero rojo té escogerá a ti, y tú aceptarás, eres un hijo del fuego al fin y al cabo. Y, como gracias a ti sé que mi aldea sigue en pie, déjame darte una ayuda. Observa esa antorcha de ahí.- anunció el cíclope mientras sostenía una astilla de madera con sus dedos índice y corazón y apuntaba a una antorcha cercana.

El pelinegro, tras pronunciar **fuuton: kaze no hashi (elemento viento: filo de viento)** , lanzó la astilla de madera contra la inmensa antorcha, y para sorpresa de Naruto, no sólo la atravesó hasta clavarse en la pared con fuerza, sino que además apagó la llama de golpe.

-Co… ¿Cómo has hecho eso? El fuego es más potente que el viento, esa astilla debería de ser cenizas.- declaró el ojiazul, francamente impresionado.

-Soy, o era mejor dicho, el mayor experto del mundo en uso del chakra viento, Oni… pero te responderé sencillo: es porque el fuego se alimenta de oxígeno, por eso se hace fuerte con el aire. Pero en el aire hay más que oxígeno: hay carbono, nitrógeno, azufre… sólo tienes que emplear esos materiales y no oxígeno para tus técnicas y tendrás un aire más denso y cortante, e inmune al fuego, aunque el gasto de chakra también aumentará considerablemente, recuérdalo. Y en cuanto a la potencia del golpe… el viento es un elemento de precisión, de concentrar todo el chakra en un punto. Si empleas objetos diminutos y puntiagudos, minimizas el coste de chakra y facilitas la penetración del fuuton, te recomiendo agujas senbon… si las hubiese llevado a esa dichosa reunión gokage ese mocoso uchiha lo habría tenido mucho más difícil…

-No sé por qué me lo recomiendas, te repito que estoy muerto…

-Ya, y yo también, pero los demonios como tú y yo tenemos más de una vida, sólo tendrías que haber visto mi batalla con el uchiha para saber a que me refiero… diez vidas en mi caso… y mira, vienen a por ti. Ha sido una agradable charla Oni, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver ya hayas sido hokage…-Finalizó danzo, mientras volvía a la oscuridad de su celda

-Naruto, ¡al fin te encuentro!- exclamó desde las escaleras un hombre vestido con un peculiar y llamativo traje rojo y verde con rebordes amarillos, de una bajísima estatura (aunque el hecho de que estuviese flotando en el aire lo compensaba), pelo cano y largo, nariz roja y grande y largo bigote. Se trataba de Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage.

-¡Viejo Onoki! Me alegro mucho de verte, ya creí que iba a vagar eternamente por este palacio…- exclamó Naruto con un tono alegre. El ojiazul había trabado una sincera amistad con el anciano tsuchikage tras la guerra, admiraba su fuerza y testarudez, y la muerte del anciano le había entristecido mucho, por lo que volver a verle para él era una auténtica alegría.

-Muchacho, cuando me dijeron que te habías perdido por el castillo salí inmediatamente a buscarte, y tengo que reconocer que fue difícil hallarte… pero dime, ¿Cómo has llegado al reino de Shinigami Naruto? No me digas que ha habido otra guerra y hemos perdido…

-No, no, las naciones viven en paz… es una larga historia…

-Cuéntamela de camino a tu habitación, tenemos tiempo.

Durante el largo trayecto, el ojiazul contó al anciano todo sobre la secta de los hijos del dios árbol y el atentado que acabó con su vida, sin omitir ningún detalle por cruel que fuese. Onoki observaba el tono entristecido del chico, un tono sin emoción alguna, el tono de un anciano y no de ese joven shinobi tan optimista que le hizo volver a creer en el ser humano de nuevo.

-Y esa es la historia…- concluyó Naruto mirando al suelo.- al final he muerto por lo de siempre, fiarme de que el mundo quiere cambiar… y a pesar de la oferta de shinigami, si vuelvo provocaré una guerra por un lado o por otro que le costará la vida a miles de inocentes, o si evitó esa guerra tendré que desertar y seré perseguido toda mi vida, ¿Para qué volver entonces?

-Te entiendo muchacho, y entiendo tu falta de fe en el mundo… yo mismo habría ordenado matarte cuando eras un bebé sin dudarlo si hubiese sabido de tu ascendencia… menos mal que Sarutobi fue mucho más listo que el resto y decidió prevenir antes que curar, quizás por eso estoy aquí ayudando a Shinigami con la seguridad y no en el makai… pero sabes, en el mundo también hay cosas que merecen la pena, fíjate en lo que logramos al vencer la cuarta guerra.-repuso el anciano intentando motivar al ojiazul.

-Logramos la paz, si, pero luego no la aprovechamos. Dejamos morirse de hambre a las demás naciones, comenzamos a sospechar los unos de los otros y acabamos haciendo las mismas barbaridades de siempre que nos llevaron a las anteriores guerras… es el ciclo sin fin, y no pienso vivir para tener que participar en ello, por un lado o por otro…

-Naruto, dudo que mi nieta permitiese eso, ella piensa muy parecido a ti, junto a ella y Suna no deberíais de tener problema en konoha para guardar la paz . Sois la sangre nueva del mundo shinobi.

-Onoki sama, la alianza se amplió y ahora las grandes naciones no tienen tanto poder… además, su nieta poco puede hacer, no es tsuchikage…- contestó un desanimado Naruto.

-¿Cómo que mi nieta no es tsuchikage? ¿Quién lo es?- preguntó algo alterado Onoki. El anciano recordaba haber dejado un testamento con órdenes muy claras para que su nieta accediese al cargo.

-Esto… el consejo de su país consideró que la faltaba todavía experiencia, actualmente es la asistente del yondaime tsuchikage, Sanada Namiashi.

-Maldita sea… estaba preparada, ese estúpido atajo de imbéciles… ¿y cómo que Sanada es tsuchikage? Es un shinobi muy mediocre…

-Yo no veo que lo haga mal, es de los pocos que no me ha atacado desde el consejo, incluso me ayudó a salvar a mi prima de la ley de restauración de clanes…- excusó a Sanada el pelirrubio, que todavía guardaba una buena impresión de ese hombre, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Naruto culpaba más a los nuevos miembros y al carácter pusilánime de algunos de los antiguos de lo que pasaba. Y le dolía incluir entre estos últimos a Gaara.

-Sea como fuere, Naruto, tengo que revelarte algo, viendo lo que me acabas de decir: yo no morí de forma natural, fui asesinado.- anunció con preocupación el anciano

-Co… ¿como? ¿Está seguro?- preguntó un sorprendido uzumaki. Él, como todos, habían pensado que el gran onoki había muerto de anciano, no se esperaba esa revelación.

-Completamente, cuando llegué aquí me revelaron que todavía me quedaba una década de vida… alguien me asesinó, me llamó mucho la atención cómo empeoró mi salud esos meses tras la guerra, pero no me imaginaba el porqué… pero con lo que me acabas de decir se confirman mis sospechas… me mataron para evitar que entrenase más a Kurotsuchi y así poder poner un títere como Sanada… porque tengo claro que es un títere, siempre ha sido un hombre sin motivación para mover algo tan grande como un magnicidio… su vida eran su mujer y su hijo, nada más, y ambos están muertos.- reflexionó Onoki, mientras Naruto escuchaba con atención.

-Es… espero que Kuro chan esté bien… si tienes razón, estará en peligro…- contestó con preocupación el rubio, ignorante por un momento de su decisión de no volver al mundo.

-Estará bien, es como su abuelo, una superviviente. Sólo espero que, cuando aceptes la oferta de Shinigami, la ayudes si te necesita.

-Onoki… no voy a aceptarla.- repuso con seriedad el uzumaki. Empezaba a estar harto de que todo el mundo diese por supuesto que iba a luchar, cuando ya estaba harto de hacerlo, ¿es que no había nadie más que luchase? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él?

-Chico, tengo claras dos cosas: que aceptarás esa oferta al final, por algo eres un luchador, es tu naturaleza defender al débil; y que si mi nieta te pide ayuda la ayudarás, que ya he visto como te mira: como si fueses un plato de pasta con tomate de los que tanto le gustan, y creo que es mutuo…- contestó onoki arqueando una ceja, mientras Naruto se sonrojaba notablemente por ese último comentario.- y viendo tu sonrojo lo confirmo. No te preocupes, no te voy a convertir en polvo… todavía.- anunció el tsuchikage mientras sus manos brillaban y adoptaba una expresión aterradora.- sé que la has tratado, y la tratarás, como la princesa que es, y que no podéis estar juntos, por algo sois el futuro de cada una de vuestras naciones y no podemos renunciar a vosotros, pero eso no quita que estéis el uno para el otro cuando sea necesario. Quien sabe, igual vuestra sincera amistad acabe con la enemistad entre nuestras naciones… Bueno, ya hemos llegado a tu cuarto, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo. Y espero que mañana tomes la decisión correcta muchacho. Muchas cosas dependen de ti.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y continuó flotando por el pasillo rumbo a lo desconocido, dejando a Naruto a la puerta de la habitación, pensando en lo que acababan de decirle. El había adoptado la firme decisión de rendirse ya, de no continuar luchando, de no volver y así evitar la guerra, pero todos le empujaban a lo contrario. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir luchando por algo que no merecía la pena salvar? ¿Es que el mundo no tenía bastante con haberle condenado a veinte años de sufrimiento que ahora requería otros veinte más? No, no iba a sangrar ni un segundo más por una humanidad que no deseaba salvación, no iba a volver para que se diese una guerra si o si con él como protagonista central. Cerraría los ojos, se taparía los oídos e ignoraría al mundo. No estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo su paladín nunca más. Se había ganado el descanso, y se lo iba a cobrar de un modo u otro.

* * *

 **A comentar!**

 **Sobre el primer acto, un poco más de Chikara y de Giman. El primero va a empezar a tomar protagonismo como villano principal a partir de aquí, en el episodio 23 (vuestro 24) le veréis unchained. Tengo ganas de que empecéis a ver más de él, he ido añadiéndole un detalle tras otro a medida de que escribía, hasta que llegó un momento en el que vi que tenía tanto, o más, protagonismo que el propio Sasuke. En cuanto a Giman... ¿quién será? :P**

 **Segundo acto, llegada al purgatorio. Al fin puedo usar mil fuentes para hacer un paisaje bonito y salir del clásico aldea/cueva/bosque. He tomado mil referencias de películas y cómics (concretamente, ese gigantesco esqueleto de lagarto viene de godzilla, así como la mascota de shinigami o esas polillas; o esa especie de ángel negro con ojos azul eléctrico, sacado de max payne). Espero haber remarcado bien el ambiente apocalíptico del lugar, si se os ocurre alguna idea avisadme, porque lo volveremos a ver y estoy a tiempo de meter más cosas. ¿Alguno se imaginaba quienes eran los desgraciados que sirven de argamasa en el muro? :D pues no habéis visto todavía lo que pasó con los supervivientes del ataque a uzu...**

 **En lo referente a Shinigami... me encanta plantearlo así. Cómico. Poderoso. Sadico. Y obsesionado con la burocracia, como buen agente de la muerte (como jurista, se de lo que hablo XD). Podéis sumarle comicidad poniendol** **e la voz de Hades de la película de Disney "Hércules", yo me le imagino así pero sin querer matar a Zeus xD. En cuanto a la historia... he intentado ajustarme al canon lo máximo posible, aprovechar esos saltos temporales de kishimoto, los vacíos de trasfondo de técnicas como las cadenas uzumaki o el mangekyo sharingan... cosas así. Si me he colado en algo (tipo: oye, se explica tal cosa en tal episodio y no es así), no dudéis en comentármelo, que ya que esta parte es enteramente mía, me gustaría tenerla perfecta.**

 **Y como veis, Naruto ha rechazado la oferta, pero hikari (ahora ya sabemos quién es!) tiene un plan para que acepte. Me pareció lógico que la diosa del destino tenga atracción por Naruto, mirad su historia, de huérfano pobre a héroe mundial en dieciocho años. Si eso no es tener buena estrella... venga, hagamos quinielas, ¿quién es esa persona que le dará el amor y el cariño que necesita?**

 **Y por último, ese encuentro con Danzo (un personaje que me gusta, es un villano con mucha historia y un final de redención, no sé por qué la gente le odia tanto) donde mejora su manejo del elemento viento (esa idea es clave para duelos vs entes de fuego) y con Onoki, que revela que fue asesinado. ¿Quién le mataría? Ya veremos. Como veis, políticamente hablando, la cosa sigue jodida y enredada.**

 **y un ultimo apunte sobre el enfoque de Naruto: se que muchos lo veréis raro en algunos momentos (¿Naruto matando gente? ¿Naruto sin querer luchar?) pero todo tiene su porque. Para empezar, ya no es un niño. Tiene sus veinte años, en ese mundo es ser todo un hombre ya, y eso conlleva madurar. Y si te dedicas al mundo de la guerra y batallas, lo lógico es que mates, y muchas veces sin remordimiento. Si no quería hacerlo, podía cocinar ramen con Ayame en lugar de ser ninja. Y su concepto variará a lo largo de la historia: hasta ahora era un héroe (bueno, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, sin preocupaciones...) y poco a poco ha evolucionado hacia la figura del antihéroe (buena persona aunque con su mundo interior no tan bueno, ayuda porque no tiene otro remedio o nadie más lo hace... tenéis mil ejemplos en el cine: john mcclaine en Die hard, lobezno en Xmen... tíos que han visto lo que conlleva ser héroe y no quieren ese marrón). Y, a lo largo del tercer arco, volverá a la figura del héroe (con muchísimos empujones, capones, exorcismos de color rosáceo, shannaros... nadie dijo que sería fácil). Lo dicho, es más oscuro. Si. Pero también más realista y profundo. Los tiempos en los que una despampanante Shion le ofrecía tener hijos con ella y el no se enteraba de nada ya pasaron.**

 **Bueno, el jueves vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo, "Nehan". Hasta entonces, pasadlo bien!**


	20. Nehan

Cap19: Nehan

 **Buenas de nuevo! Hoy es jueves y toca nuevo episodio de Kitsune no Kibo. He trabajado duramente toda la semana para traeroslo, sin dormir, sin apenas comer...**

 **(Mentira, si te has pasado toda la semana volviéndote a ver Shingeki no kiojin en netflix...)**

 **Es cierto, a quien quiero engañar... bueno, el caso es que aquí está. Calculo, salvo detalle importante que me obligue a rehacerlo, que podré llevar tb este ritmo de dos capítulos semanales en el tercer arco, será en el cuarto donde quizás tenga que frenar y reducirlo a uno semanal, todo depende de si estoy inspirado o no.**

 **En el episodio de hoy, seguimos en el purgatorio (no metafórico para el lector espero XD), hoy veremos si el plan de hikari, diosa del tiempo y del destino, funciona; o si tengo que ir pensando en un nuevo protagonista... ya se vera! Pasemos a las reviews:**

 **Gera118:** exacto, el rubio ya está completamente desengañado con el mundo. Lo ve como algo gris y sin atractivo, y me parece que encaja con un Naruto más maduro, ¿para que querría volver a un mundo donde le van a usar de arma? Digamos que aquí empieza un Naruto más egoísta. Y, oficialmente, ya puedes considerar a Naruto como renegado de konoha tras este capítulo, la aldea sólo aparecerá en los actos de Sasuke o Kakashi.

Y si, a mí me encanta tb danzo, me parece el clásico hombre que necesita toda gran nación. Es muy ingenuo pensar que una nación como konoha no requiere de sangre cada cierto tiempo, y Danzo lo entendió perfectamente. Quise también remarcar su corrupción por el camino, Danzo tampoco era alguien perfecto, y creo que eso incluso mejora más al personaje: alguien que se mancho tantas veces las manos que se olvido de limpiárselas de vez en cuando.

 **Aldevar:** me alegra que te gustase el episodio! Comedia habrá en este fic, no lo dudes. Si te fijas, toda esa tristeza y oscuridad se conecta con konoha si te fijas (y con el resto de aldeas grandes, pero sobre todo con ella). Mi intención es aumentar el contenido cómico en cuanto Naruto salga de konoha. Y si, la idea de presentar el mundo de los muertos como un lugar gracioso y el de los vivos como un sitio gris ya la uso alguien antes... Me encanta "la novia cadaver" de Tim burton (y si me ha salido otro "onda vital a todo gas" con la traducción, la culpa es de las productoras de mi país -.-).

Exacto, kakuzu es la putilla de Shinigami, y ya veras lo que le tiene reservado a la serpiente pedófila... hay muchiiiisima justicia que impartir contra ese hombre. Joder, no entiendo cómo le han podido poner en boruto asintiendo a una puta reunión de padres como si nada, que el tío ha torturado niños, matado inocentes... en cuanto a Danzo, me alegra que alguien comparta mi visión de él. Estoy pensando en usarlo a fondo en otro fic, en plan influencia de Naruto en su infancia, no deja de ser otra forma de hacer las cosas y lograr la paz. Y onoki a mí también me encanta, pero su muerte era VITAL para todo, ya lo entenderás. Además... ¿quién te dice que no volverá de entre los muertos única y exclusivamente para convertir a Naruto en polvo por corromper a su adorable nietecita en cuanto las cosas se calmen? Digamos que por ahora se contiene porque sabe que su nación necesitará al rubio, pero en cuanto acabe todo... Naruto sentirá la ira de las dos escaleras xD

DE HEREJÍA NADA! Si viste la última de godzilla (mis pelis favoritas, me las vi todas, hasta las japonesas, cuando era niño, y la mayoría de mis juguetes eran del lagarto atómico) verías que las crisálidas del MUTO estaban en el cuerpo de OTRO lagarto del tamaño de godzilla (Mama godzilla? King ghidorah?). El auténtico homenaje al lagarto atómico lo viste en el último capítulo y lo veras hoy otra vez, es la mascota preferida de Shini y el señor del lugar.

Y en cuanto a hikari, hoy tienes esa conversación ultra profunda, vital para la historia y que quiero que os haga pensar (¿que habría pasado si lo que cuenta no hubiese ocurrido así?). Pero no hay lemmon (aún): Ambos sienten atracción el uno por el otro, pero no me pareció muy lógico que Naruto, después de morir, dejar a Sakura llorando sobre su cadaver, encontrarse con alguien importante en el capítulo de hoy y de recibir cierta revelación sobre otra chica de su interés, se decidiese por hacerle el amor salvajemente a la diosa del destino. Naruto tb tiene sus propios preocupaciones, no es una máquina sexual XD pero no dudes que lo habrá, y será bastante... cómico el final XD

y pasemos al concepto de antihéroe: creo que ambos tenemos razón. El concepto de antihéroe ha evolucionado mucho desde que se creo, abarcando muchísimos estilos (héroe cómico, héroe de medios ilegales para fin lícito, villano reconvertido...), pero todos coinciden en un único concepto: posible héroe de no ser por una (o varias) cualidad/es detestables o contrarias al concepto de héroe (y me baso en su definición oficial). Deadpool con su locura y siendo más feo que un cojon con dientes, lobezno (lo bien que quedan las bromas de deadpool con este nombre... torrezno, follezno... xD) con su falta de interés por salvar el mundo, o Danzo con su falta de moral (hasta que se desvió por esos experimentos... vamos, hasta que se corrompio definitivamente). En esta historia, Naruto presenta una cualidad: su alma de mártir, esa manía de apartarse por el bien de los demás. Y en un futuro tb presentará otro problema que no puedo revelar ahora. De héroe a antihéroe, y de antihéroe ya veremos si de nuevo a héroe.

 **kurai no kurai:** podría decir que me lo guardaba para el futuro y que todo entraba dentro de un malvado plan, pero te seré sincero: se me olvido explicar el Kamui y el kotoamatsukami. Pero en ambos casos lo tengo claro: son anomalías dentro del Sharingan que ni los dioses ni los ototsuki habían previsto, una especie de mezcla de los poderes de ambas ramas de dioses. Algo así como la evolución de esos poderes.

El kotoamatsukami lo veo como una versión muy muy muy intensa del tsukuyomi, la cúspide del poder que otorgó la diosa de las ilusiones. La capacidad de introducir una mentira en la mente rival y convertirla en verdad, muy al estilo de la película "inception" (origen, por si se traduce igual en América que aquí xD). Y ahora que lo estoy escribiendo, se me ha ocurrido una idea cojonuda para el cuarto arco :D para que haya gente que no conteste a los reviews...

En cuanto al kamui, su explicación sería muchísimo más compleja. Está claro que es una especie de versión primitiva de la habilidad de kaguya de cambiar de dimensión (recordemos que óbito sólo necesito el chakra de Sakura para poder viajar de dimensión en dimensión, y que Kaguya era portadora del sharingan también, ya que su hijo hagoromo lo tenía y dudo que lo heredase del padre). Yo lo relacionaría con la propia habilidad de Izanagi en mi historia, una forma de acceder a las mil realidades que ha creado ese dios del engaño. Incluso, me gustaría explicarlo como una especie de arma que ideó kaguya para combatir a los dioses (lo cual explicaría porque no "bajaron del cielo" en cuanto apareció kaguya y la borraron de un plumazo: ella tenía armas para combatirles, y por tanto era peligrosa), pero tendría que explicar las cosas desde el punto de vista de kaguya y el motivo de esas realidades de izanagi... es una fuente buena para nuevas historias, creo que lo desarrollaré en El Segundo fic que tengo pensado, sobre "aquel que no debe de ser nombrado y por el que te apostarías 500 dólares a su identidad" (guiño guiño, codazo y codazo).

Muchas gracias por el review, la verdad es que me has hecho pensar y me ha sido MUY útil.

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

-¡NARUTOOO!.- gritó con fuerza la pelirrosada, abrazada al pecho del uzumaki.- Naruto, onegai, ¡no te mueras!

Sólo recibió el pitido continuo de la máquina que registraba sus funciones vitales. Sakura, con desesperación, comenzó la RCP de forma desordenada, con sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas. Su mueca de puro dolor reflejaba el debacle mental que estaba pasando. A su lado, una también llorosa Tsunade hizo un esfuerzo por apartarla, porque la realidad estaba bien clara.

-Sakura… él está…- intentó decir la Senju, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Sakura la contempló unos segundos con sus ojos plagados de lágrimas, como advirtiéndola de que no lo dijese, y volvió a reanudar la RCP, ignorando a todos y todo. Hicieron falta la ayuda de Sai, Konohamaru, Sasuke y de la propia Senju para separarla del cuerpo inerte del uzumaki.

-¡NARUTOO! Por favor, vuelve conmigo… no me dejes sola.- exclamó muerta de dolor la haruno, mientras el uchiha la abrazaba y aguantaba los golpes para permitirla desahogarse.- Naruto… yo te amo… no me dejes…

Naruto despertó de golpe de su sueño, tremendamente alterado. Observó con confusión a su alrededor, hasta ubicarse: estaba en el cuarto asignado en el palacio de shinigami. Disfrutaba de una gran cama, algunos muebles y de un gran ventanal con vistas a las colinas circundantes y todas las cortinas cerradas (por su propia salud mental). Su mobiliario era muy elaborado, aunque los detalles eran inquietantes: garras de largas uñas sosteniendo objetos indescriptibles, seres de medidas irregulares con cuernos riéndose con muecas burlonas grabados en las paredes… estaba claro que nunca contrataría al dios de la muerte para decorar una casa. Naruto regresó a su último sueño, todavía intranquilo. Ni muerto se libraba de las pesadillas, y esta en concreto era de las más perturbadoras que había tenido. Sakura chan. Sakura chan sufriendo. Su corazón rabiaba en la caja torácica, exigiendo medidas inmediatas, pero su mente intentaba abstraerse. No podía hacer nada, al menos no sin volver a la casilla de salida y regresar a ese mundo del que ahora renegaba. Su corazón le reclamaba luchar, pero su cansado espíritu se negaba. No sabía qué hacer.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le obligó a levantarse. No le hizo falta vestirse, había dormido con las mismas ropas con las que llegó, así que sólo se alisó las arrugas y abrió la puerta. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta lo que vio al abrir, habría deseado estar muchísimo más arreglado: frente a él, una bellísima mujer de pelo y ojos negros, con un cuerpo delgado y vestida con un elegante kimono azul marino que dejaba entrever sus envidiables curvas, le observaba con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien Naruto kun? Te oí hablando en sueños y creí que a lo mejor necesitabas ayuda.- expuso la mujer, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con una suave sonrisa.

-Esto… si, si… sólo fue una pesadilla…- respondió Naruto, intentando identificar a la mujer. Había algo en ella que le resultaba muy familiar, como si la hubiese visto antes.- y… perdona la indiscreción… pero… ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó, algo sonrojado. No todos los días una mujer así te regala una sonrisa.

-Oh, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Mikoto.- contestó también con un suave sonrojo la mujer.- esto… ¿te importa que pase? Tengo algo que contarte…

-Si si, no hay problema… pasa pasa.- ofreció un sonrojado Naruto. Parte de él le reclamaba desconfiar, joder, estaba en el palacio de una deidad de la muerte con enormes lagartos carnívoros sueltos por los pasillos, pero su instinto le decía que no había nada que temer con respecto a esa mujer, y que la escuchase.

La mujer entró en la habitación, y de forma elegante se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio con dos sillas con forma de esqueletos sentados que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación. Miró alrededor con algo de extrañeza y luego se dirigió de nuevo al uzumaki.

-Mira que tienen un gusto extraño para decorar aquí…

-Y eso que no has reparado en las maravillosas vistas que me han obligado a usar las cortinas…- contestó Naruto con una ligera risa.

Mikoto apartó la cortina y contempló con asombro el paisaje. Frente a ella, bajo un cielo negro de nubes de ceniza y rayos, se encontraban unas inmensas llanuras de color negro, con inmensos volcanes en erupción, truenos azules impactando en el suelo entre grandes explosiones y grotescas criaturas, entre las que destacaban enormes lagartos terrestres luchando con figuras aladas humanoides de color negro y ojos azul eléctrico, e inmensos insectos de medio centenar de metros de altura parecidos a polillas de brillantes ojos rojos campando a sus anchas entre gigantescos rugidos que haría encogerse de terror a la persona más valiente. Sólo faltaba música postapocalíptica para que Mikoto se sintiese en una película, sobre todo cuando se agachó por puros reflejos al ver a una de esas gigantescas polillas sobrevolar demasiado cerca el palacio para posarse en una de las torres y rugir al cielo en señal de desafío. Unas bellas vistas infernales que hicieron a Mikoto tragar con temor para luego romper a reír por el comentario del rubio.

-No quiero ni pensar cómo serán las fiestas de navidad de Shinigami si esta es su suite de invitados…- añadió con ingenio la pelinegra, rompiendo a reír ahora el uzumaki. Pronto se quedaron mirándose fijamente, aún con la sonrisa en sus rostros- Na… Naruto kun… quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

\- ¿Agradecerme?

-Si, agradecértelo. En cuanto supe que estabas aquí pedí permiso para venir del tenkai a verte. Mi nombre es Mikoto uchiha, y tú has salvado a mis dos hijos, sobre todo a mi pequeño Sasuke.

-Eee… eres… ¿eres la madre de Sasuke?- preguntó sorprendido el ojiazul, provocando una suave risa de Mikoto.- El teme nunca habla de su familia… ni de lo guapa que es su madre…- añadió por lo bajo Naruto esto último, pero el oído de Mikoto, el mismo que había heredado su hijo menor, lo captó fácilmente, de ahí que se sonrojase. Hablaron durante bastante tiempo, congeniando bastante bien, Naruto se encontraba muy cómodo hablando con ella, y ella no paraba de reír con las ocurrencias del rubio. En particular, le interesó esa faceta arrogante del uchiha menor.

\- Veo que mi pequeño tesoro sufrió mucho después de lo de Itachi... lo admiraba mucho… antes no era así… era muy tierno, incluso dormía conmigo en sus noches de pesadilla…

-¿Sasuke tierno? Si el teme es el rey del silencio…- contestó Naruto con sorpresa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar envidiar al uchiha. Cuando era niño y tenía miedo, deseaba fervientemente que alguien, quien fuese, le abrazase y cuidase.

-Es su forma de defenderse, siempre fue algo tímido… pero fuera de eso, me temo que el malnacido de Fugaku le influyó demasiado… esa sonrisa desganada y arrogante es heredada, y no de mi…

-¿Fugaku?

-El padre de Sasuke e itachi… Fugaku uchiha… siempre fue un miserable obsesionado por el poder… ¿sabes que mató a su propio amigo para lograr el mangekyo sharingan? ¿Y que durante el ataque del kyubi tenía pensado usar a sus hombres para controlar a la bestia y sellarla en uno de los suyos? Menos mal que Hiruzen decidió apartarle de la batalla principal… Intenté evitar que influyese en nuestros hijos, pero no pude hacer nada…

-Pero, si era tan mala persona, ¿Por qué estuviste casada con él? Eres guapa, y fuerte… no le necesitabas.- preguntó un confundido Naruto.

-Naruto kun…- respondió con ternura y un ligero sonrojo la uchiha ante tales halagos.- era una época diferente… no se permitía el divorcio, y los matrimonios eran en su mayoría políticos… en ese sentido envidié a tu madre… ella se enfrentó a todos y se casó por amor, incluso mandó a varios líderes de clanes al hospital cuando intentaron desposarla a la fuerza, yo en cambio tuve que aceptar casarme con el uchiha más fuerte por ser descendiente directa de Uchiha madara… y en mi clan no se permitía a las mujeres gobernar, así que pronto la ambición de Fugaku se adueñó de todo… -aquí la voz de la uchiha se quebró ligeramente, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.- yo… yo tendría que haber hecho algo… tendría que haber sido como tu madre y haberme enfrentado a Fugaku, pero tenía miedo… miedo a que me golpeara de nuevo, a que me quitara a mis hijos… sólo le obsesionaba el poder, y contaminaba a mis hijos con ello… él organizó el golpe de estado uchiha… su locura y ambición le llevaron a planear traicionar a la aldea, secuestrarte y usar el kyubi contra el hokage, y yo no hice nada para evitarlo… mi pobre Itachi… él tuvo que cargar con la locura de su padre y salvar a la aldea entera… y por su culpa mi hijo pequeño casi se convierte en un monstruo…

Naruto la contempló llorar y algo en su corazón le empujo a abrazar a la pelinegra, disponiendo sus fuertes brazos en su cintura. A su mente acudió esa pesadilla que le acababa de despertar, su Sakura chan llorando desconsolada, y esa mujer le hizo recordar algo que estaba intentando enterrar: No soportaba ver a una mujer llorar. Y si se trataba de Sakura, era aún más fuerte ese sentimiento. Mikoto se dejó abrazar por el uzumaki, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho y rodeando su espalda con sus manos. Se sentía segura, protegida, sin culpa mientras permaneciese ahí. Una sensación que jamás experimentó en vida y que ahora la llenaba de calidez. Levantó su mirada y vio como los ojos del uzumaki la contemplaban con una enorme tristeza. Como suponía, lo que había oído no era una simple pesadilla, era algo más. Lo sabía porque ella sintió lo mismo mucho tiempo, sobre todo en esas noches que precedieron a la masacre uchiha, esperando la venganza de Konoha y rezando para que sus hijos estuviesen a salvo.

-Mikoto chan… sé que fue horrible, pero tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Tus hijos te querían muchísimo, y tú a ellos. Era tu marido el monstruo… si yo estuviese casado con una mujer tan dulce como tú, jamás te pondría una mano encima ni le haría eso a mi familia…

-Naruto kun…- pronunció débilmente la uchiha, sintiendo como su culpa al fin remitía, tras décadas de agonía por el cruel destino de sus hijos. Era natural: se hallaba en brazos de la persona que salvó a su hijo menor de la oscuridad, que le dio una segunda oportunidad a su clan entero. Miró fijamente a los pozos azules del uzumaki.- Sé que ya has hecho muchísimo por mi familia al evitar que mi hijo se hundiese para siempre en la oscuridad, y que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada más… pero… onegai… si vuelves a ver a mi Sasuke, dile que la única forma de que supere sus pesadillas es perdonarse de una vez… que deje de vivir sólo por la culpa y vuelva a comunicarse con el mundo…

-Mikoto chan…- Naruto iba a repetir lo que llevaba diciendo a todos desde que llegó, que no iba a aceptar la oferta de Shinigami, pero algo dentro de su pecho le impidió decírselo a esos ojos negros inundados por las lágrimas. Su mente y su corazón volvieron a batallar, y quedaron en tablas.- te… te prometo que, si le vuelvo a ver, se lo diré… y también lo mucho que le quieres…

Mikoto contempló al pelirrubio con un brillo en los ojos. Un brillo que expresaba muchas cosas: admiración, gratitud… y también una buena idea. Una forma quizás de aligerar su carga.

-Naruto kun… ¿y por quién lloras tú?- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa, respondiendo el uzumaki por una mueca de asombro.

-¿Yo…? Es… complicado, Mikoto chan… dattebayo…

-Esa coletilla me recuerda a kushina san.- contestó con una suave sonrisa.- No creo que sea complicado, en el fondo es sencillo. ¿La quieres?

-Si. Siempre.

-Y supongo que ella también te quiere, ¿no? Después de ver todo lo que has hecho por mis seres queridos, te aseguro que, si hubieses nacido en mi generación, habría movido cielo y tierra para que tú fueses mi esposo…- declaró con un gran sonrojo la uchiha.

-Mi… Mikoto chan… - respondió con un sonrojo aún mayor el uzumaki.- Ese no es el problema… si vuelvo la causaré más daño que si no lo hago…

-Lo dudo, Naruto kun. Si ella te quiere, te preferirá siempre con vida. Quizás necesitas recordarlo, así que déjame ayudarte.- declaró la pelinegro, mientras se acercaba al uzumaki con suavidad. Naruto por un momento pensó en apartarse, pero la mujer le leyó el pensamiento.- confía en mí. Sólo tienes que recordar un beso suyo. Y qué mejor forma que comparando lo que se siente. Considéralo mi agradecimiento por aguantarme aquí.

Los ojos azules del uzumaki se clavaron en los ojos negros de la uchiha, hipnotizándose el uno al otro. Naruto reparó en esos bellos y carnosos labios, y en esa nívea piel, que incluso con los restos de las lágrimas recientes estaba preciosa. Ella en ese fuerte mentón y en lo alto que era el uzumaki, casi le sacaba una cabeza, y ella era de las mujeres más altas de la aldea. Se aproximaron lentamente, aunque sin dudas, como si fuesen víctimas de algún genjutsu, y depositaron un suave beso en los labios del otro, un beso que expresase la mutua comprensión y afecto, aunque no amor concretamente. Ella anhelaba haber tenido eso en vida y quería experimentarlo aunque fuese fugazmente, y él únicamente pensando en ciertos labios de una ojijade que ocupaba cada segundo de sus pensamientos. En cierta manera, cada uno consolaba al otro y agradecía esa compañía: una para al fin sentir lo que es recibir un beso auténtico, porque ella, por primera vez en toda su existencia, hacia eso por gusto, porque la otra persona la atraía de verdad y la hacía sentirse feliz; el otro por poder recordar mejor a su auténtico amor, dejándose llevar por esa bella mujer que había acudido a su alcoba a reconectarle con ese sentimiento que añoraba, haciéndole dudar de nuevo sobre su decisión de no volver. Continuaron disfrutando el uno del otro hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiéndolos.

* * *

Gaara revisó la última misiva desde konoha, desesperado, buscando algo que indicase que su contenido no era cierto, una clave, una palabra que no usaría Kakashi… lo que fuese. Pero no encontró nada. Sólo la pura y simple realidad. Naruto, su mejor amigo, había muerto. Y en gran parte había muerto por su culpa. La carta relataba que fue emboscado por un grupo de sectarios del dios árbol, pero Gaara también había recibido una de esas fotos del uzumaki ensangrentado y empalado en un árbol que habían empezado a aparecer entre la población y sabía que había más de lo que diplomáticamente le había transmitido el hokage: Naruto era el shinobi más poderoso del mundo, sólo caería en una emboscada si estaba débil, débil por culpa, por ejemplo, del sello que le había impuesto la alianza. Gaara maldijo al aire su debilidad al permitir que eso sucediese, por haber traicionado a su amigo, pero fue débil, se dejó cegar por las necesidades de su pueblo y las presiones de su daimyo y desatendió ese vínculo tan importante para él.

-No te culpes por ello Gaara kun…- le susurró al oído Matsuri, intentando consolar a su desolado prometido, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-No… no puede estar muerto…- murmuró para sí mismo el kazekage.

-Ya verás como será un error cariño…

-Sea como fuere… le he fallado… por mi culpa ha sufrido ese atentado… la foto no deja lugar a dudas…

-Gaara kun, el agua pasada no mueve molino.- le declaró con seriedad matsuri, tomándole ambas mejillas con sus manos y dándole un beso en los labios.- lo que importa es lo que hagas ahora. Demuéstrale al futuro padrino de tu hijo porqué eres su amigo.

Gaara fijó sus orbes verdes en los ojos castaños de Matsuri, para luego dirigirlos al suave vientre de su prometida. Hacía poco más de unos días que sabían del embarazo, un bebé esperado por ambos, una gran noticia que el pelirrojo quería comunicarle en persona a su mejor amigo, un mejor amigo del que se había distanciado desde que fue nombrado líder de la alianza y que esperaba recuperar de inmediato. No, Naruto no podía estar muerto. Estaba vivo y le pensaba honrar comenzando a reparar sus errores. Y el primero sería enfrentarse a su daimyo, con el que había solicitado una reunión de inmediato. Gaara se vistió con rapidez con sus ropas de kazekage, y salió de su domicilio rumbo a la residencia de recreo del daimyo en la aldea, acompañado de su escolta más fiel, su hermano kankuro. Tal era su prisa que no se detuvo a hablar con ninguno de los aldeanos que le saludaron, los cuales poblaban en gran número las calles aprovechando el clima más benévolo que ofrecía Suna a última hora de la tarde.

Fue recibido por el mayordomo de su daimyo, que perezosamente le guió hasta el despacho del mismo para celebrar la reunión. Gaara no apreciaba en demasía a su daimyo: se trataba de un hombre de carácter díscolo, más dedicado al disfrute de la vida y a su propio enriquecimiento que a procurar la prosperidad de su pueblo. Era común que acudiese con resaca a sus reuniones, o incluso en alguna ebrio. Había accedido al poder con la muerte de su hermano tras la guerra, y, a diferencia de su pariente, no mostraba ningún aprecio por la aldea de Suna. Es más, no lo prestaba por nada que no fuese el dinero. Gaara accedió al despacho preparado para encontrarse cualquier espectáculo, y agradeció internamente que el día de hoy "sólo" estuviese fumando de su cachimba y no beodo. Se sentó con un gesto neutro que ocultaba su enfado interno con la dejadez del dirigente, mientras el joven daimyo, de pelo rubio y ojos ámbar, daba una fuerte calada a su cachimba.

-Dígame, Gaara dono, ¿qué le trae por mi humilde mansión?- preguntó con aire presuntuoso y una sonrisa arrogante. Gaara a veces se preguntaba si ese hombre tenía algo personal contra él, viendo esa forma de actuar.

-Keinichi sama, creía que habría leído mi informe…- expuso con molestia el pelirrojo. Esperaba sinceramente que el daimyo se tomase más en serio ese asunto tan importante y ahorrase un tiempo vital al no tener que recibir explicaciones, pero veía que no iba a ser así.

-¿Te refieres al montón de papeles que recibí hoy? Me aburría leerlo, así que lo use para mí cachimba. No se sulfure, Kazekage dono, puede exponérmelo aquí y ahorrarme perder la vista en una cosa tan… soporífera.- se excusó torpemente el daimyo mientras se abanicaba con pereza.

-En fin… han atentado contra Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿El niño zorro? Creí que era invencible… otro shinobi que me decepciona…¿y todo ello afecta a nuestra alianza?

-Daimyo sama…- expuso con aún más molestia el ojiverde ante la banalidad con la que trataba el dirigente el dolor de su amigo.- la situación es grave, y se han cometido diversas injusticias. Mucho me temo que tendremos que tomar medidas.

-Y esas medidas incluyen…- comentó con desdén el rubio, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano al kazekage para que se apresurase al explicar.

-Para empezar, expondremos ante la alianza nuestro pleno apoyo a Konoha y propondremos quitarle el sello a Naruto. Y después emplearé mi puesto como líder de la alianza para asegurarme de que no vuelva a repetirse esa situación, incluyendo deshacer lo acordado en la última reunión, referente a los biju.

-Veamos…- dijo el Daimyo, adoptando una pose más seria.- ¿Ya lo has acordado con el resto de países? En particular con Kusagakure, Takigakure y Tanigakure…

-Keinichi sama… el tiempo es vital y no se trata de una cuestión diplomática. Se trata de hacer justicia con el gran héroe de la guerra.

-Gaara dono… se lo explicaré de una manera rápida: sinergia. Lo importante en este continente es la sinergia: el país del viento vive de muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas provienen del comercio. Concretamente, del comercio con Tanigakure y Kusagakure y de la seguridad de las rutas a través de Taki. Ese comercio trae riqueza a este país, además de a mi. Si ese comercio se resiente, tendremos menos dinero, y yo no podré disfrutar de mi vida tan bien como ahora. Sinergia, Gaara. Y, como estamos hablando de sinergia, podemos entrar a analizar a Suna: si el país del viento es más pobre, Suna también lo es. En resumen, Sabaku no Gaara, lo que hagas en la alianza redundará aquí.

-¿Me está amenazando?- preguntó un ya enfadado de verdad pelirrojo.

-¿Amenazando? No, Gaara dono, sólo expongo la realidad. El destino de su aldea está ligado al de la alianza: si la alianza se viene abajo, Suna también. Porque Suna necesita alimento, armas, recursos… en resumen, dinero. Y eso proviene del comercio que la gran alianza nos facilita. En otras palabras: si das un mal paso, yo no pienso pasar hambre. La pasará a Suna. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Gaara apretó los dientes, intentando no invocar un látigo de arena y estrangular con él al presuntuoso daimyo. Otra vez le intentaba presionar con lo mismo, el dinero, los recursos y el bienestar de Suna, y eso le provocaba tener que decidir entre su trabajo y su amigo. De nuevo, como en el ultimo concilio gokage. Sopesó de nuevo los pros y los contras, recordando que la última vez que lo desafió, cuando decidió el consejo sellar a Naruto. El daimyo les había retirado la financiación tres meses, con los consecuentes apuros económicos para ninjas inocentes. Normalmente bajaría la cabeza, pero esta vez las condiciones no eran las mismas. No, no iba a seguir siendo un títere de políticos con más codicia que conciencia. Iba a hacer lo correcto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a usar su cargo para el bien. Iba a defender a su amigo, y si estaba muerto iba a defender su legado. Por Naruto. Por el padrino de su hijo nonato.

-Keinichi… tomaré las decisiones que considere correctas. Puede que tú puedas cortar la financiación de mi aldea, pero te recuerdo que nosotros también le aportamos algo a nuestro país, un ejército shinobi especializado. Si uno se hunde, el otro se debilita. Y si Suna pasa hambre, buscará comida dónde su daimyo la tenga. Sinergia.

El daimyo observó al kazekage, sopesando la velada amenaza. Por primera vez veía al pelirrojo como un enemigo y no como un estorbo a pisotear. Era cierto que él podía dejar sin financiación a la aldea ninja y complicarles la vida de verdad, pero también lo era que esta podía perfectamente levantarse en armas, entrar en su castillo y cambiarle por alguien más… amigable. Sólo el kazekage se bastaba para ello. Pero además estaba el obvio riesgo de que Konoha prestase apoyo, y en ese caso ni el mayor ejército mercenarios le protegería.

-Está bien, Sabaku no Gaara. Cuenta con el apoyo de su daimyo… Pero más le vale no emplear esta cuerda para ahorcarse.- concedió el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento de Gaara, que procedió raudo a dirigirse a la torre del kazekage para preparar su viaje a konoha. Keinichi le siguió con la mirada mientras analizaba su nueva situación. " _No me esperaba que al niñato le saliesen ya los dientes… tengo que informar de esto…"_

* * *

Naruto y Mikoto miraron con sorpresa la puerta del cuarto, todavía con sus labios a centímetros. Frente a ellos, en el marco de la puerta, se hallaban tres figuras. Una de dos metros con piel morada y pelo blanco largo y desordenado que observaba la situación con un gesto de absoluta sorpresa. A su lado, una mujer de pelo plateado, vestido color jade y ojos violeta que mantenía también una cara de sorpresa, aunque con un ligero tic en la ceja que revelaba enfado. Y entre ambos, una mujer una cabeza más baja que Naruto, de pelo rojo fuego y un vestido verde con mangas blancas. Naruto y Mikoto palidecieron al ver ese pelo flotando en el aire simulando las nueve colas del bijuu legendario, esa vena de la frente completamente hinchada y ese puño temblando de ira.

-¿Pero es que ni muerto puedes dejar de andar de mujeriego, dattebane?- exclamó con pura furia la mujer

-¿Kaa chan?- preguntó con temor Naruto, mientras se alejaba por instinto.

-Yo viniendo del mismísimo tenkai a ver a mi hijo y me le encuentro besuqueándose con mi mejor amiga, ¡yo te mato Naruto!

Naruto, presa del terror, corrió hacia el fondo de la habitación y atravesó una de las puertas que comunicaban con la habitación contigua para luego trancarla, esperando que eso bastase para escapar. Pero no le perseguía cualquier persona: de un solo golpe, la pared cayó derribada bajo la fuerza de kushina uzumaki, dejando asomarse entre el polvo y los escombros esos mechones flotantes de cabello rojo y esos ojos brillando por la furia, que corrieron hacia él dispuestos a golpearlo como si no hubiese mañana.

-¡Kaa chan! No es lo que tú piensas dattebayo.- gritó un aterrorizado Naruto, mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de la pelirroja.

-¡De kaa chan nada! Todo el año de hentai por ahí, tirándote mujeres a decenas en lugar de sentar la cabeza de una vez y darme nietos, ni en el puto inframundo puedes guardártela en tus pantalones, ¡Todo esto es culpa de Jiraiya, ya verás cuando le vea, dattebane!- gritó con ira la ojivioleta, mientras en el tenkai Jiraiya paraba por un segundo de relajarse con compañía femenina en su jacuzzi y sentía que pronto dejaría de disfrutar del paraíso para descender a lo más profundo de los infiernos.

-Kushina, la culpa es mía, no lo pagues con el pobre Naruto k…- intento mediar la pelinegra

-Ohhhh, tranquila, que luego vas tú, ¡asalta cunas!.- amenazó la uzumaki a la uchiha, que tragó grueso llena de temor. Cuando el habanero sangriento te dice algo así, haces testamento.

Mientras el "reencuentro familiar" continuaba, Shinigami y Hikari miraban la escena con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca, debiendo de apartarse cuando una gigantesca bola de fuego atravesó la habitación rumbo al rubio, que esquivó como pudo el golpe y siguió corriendo por su vida.

- **¿Esta es la persona que le iba a dar "amor y comprensión", hija?** \- preguntó un atemorizado shinigami mientras adoptaba una mueca de solidario dolor cuando Naruto fue lanzado contra una de las paredes del cuarto por una gigantesca ola de suiton.

- **Ya… no tuve en cuenta que Naruto se echase otra… "amiguita"**.- dijo apretando los dientes y con un tono muy molesto la diosa del destino.

- **Uuuy, ¿mi tocinito de cielo está celosa? Los primeros celos de mi niñita… ya te me haces mayor…-** preguntó con una sonrisa la deidad, mientras al fondo Kushina convocaba unas gigantescas cadenas que lanzaban al rubio a otra habitación a través de la pared

- **¿Yo? ¿Celosa?** \- respondió con un gran sonrojo la mujer.- **De eso nada. Y deja de tratarme como una niña pequeña, tengo milenios de edad… oye tou chan… ¿no deberíamos de separarlos?**

- **Esto…-** se excusó el dios de la muerte mientras kushina sacaba una katana de Kami sabe dónde y perseguía de nuevo a un huidizo rubio.- **yo prefiero no interponerme en el camino de una madre enfadada, ¿no te acuerdas de cómo se ponía Izanami chan cuando Izanagi te rompía los juguetes por diversión? Por cierto, ¿Por qué se le pone el pelo así? Si se supone que ya no es la jinchuriki del nueve colas.** \- preguntó, señalando esos nueve mechones de pelo ondulantes.

- **Creí que tú lo sabias…** \- respondió una atemorizada Hikari, mientras a kushina le crecían garras y sus ojos tornaban de violeta a un rojo carmesí con la pupila rasgada.- **¿Seguro que no le has sellado de nuevo a Kurama o algo así? Paremos la pelea tou chan, ¡que a este ritmo nos le envía al purgatorio del purgatorio!**

Ambas deidades se apresuraron a entrar en defensa del rubio, pero entonces un grito de "ITEEE" anunció el fin de la pelea, dejando a Naruto tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y un gran chichón en la frente y a kushina delante de él con el puño y los ojos cerrados y una expresión de furia reprimida en el rostro. Tras recuperar la consciencia a duras penas, el ojiazul se levantó hasta ponerse a la altura de su madre. Esta se aproximó de nuevo al uzumaki menor, haciendo temer a las deidades y a la uchiha un nuevo golpe, pero kushina simplemente lo abrazó entre lágrimas.

-Mi pobre sochi, ¿pero cómo has acabado tan pronto aquí? Tu padre y yo nos sacrificamos para que tuvieses un futuro de verdad, no para que murieses con veinte años…

-Lo sé kaa chan… pero ya sabes que no todo sale como queremos… tendría que haberme apartado de todo y no haber arriesgado mi vida…-respondió con pesadumbre el ojiazul, mientras su madre acariciaba sus cabellos. Shinigami y Hikari pronto comprendieron que esos arranques de ira era la forma que tenía la uzumaki de expresar su preocupación por su hijo. Kushina era, ante todo, una mujer con carácter. Y entrenamiento para matar. Una combinación explosiva.

-No habrías podido Naruto… eres como el tontorrón de tu padre, tenéis complejo de héroe… pero ya cumpliste cuando ganaste la guerra sochi, ¿Por qué no rehiciste tu vida a partir de ahí?- le preguntó entre lágrimas la ojivioleta.

-Te prometo que lo intenté kaa chan… busqué a una mujer que me llenase y me hiciese feliz, cumplir mis metas, pero no pude… y luego vi en apuros a Karin y Hinata y quise ayudarlas…

-Pero, ¿y qué pasa con mini yo?

-¿Mini yo?- preguntó un confundido Naruto

-A ver, es que me estoy basando en las sensaciones que me trasmitía el chakra que deposité en ti y que gastaste para controlar al kiuby, y en lo que he podido ver a duras penas desde el tenkai… me refiero a esa chica con ese pelo rosa tan bonito, tu padre y yo la llamamos así… la única que sabe de verdad atarte y evitar que te… eches a perder.- declaró la pelirroja con cierto tono de reproche, mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a su atemorizada amiga uchiha.

-¿Sakura chan?

-Uyy, como los cerezos en flor, adoro ese nombre, ¿y la llamas usando el chan? ¡Que tierno, como tu padre conmigo cuando éramos gennin!.- dijo una feliz kushina, abrazando a su hijo con fuerza.- pero ¿Cómo es que no estás con ella? Si tengo algo claro, es que la querías muchísimo cuando tenía mi chakra en ti, y has heredado mi cabezonería y el romanticismo del cursi de tu padre, así que dudo que te hayas dado por vencido con ella

-Es complicado dattebayo… yo me declaré tras la guerra, pero ella no estaba preparada todavía, se sentía culpable por lo que me pasó, a pesar de que yo no la culpaba de absolutamente nada… y luego ella volvió y se me declaró… pero me habían aplicado la ley de restauración de clanes, y ya me había prometido con mi prima karin para librarla de ser una incubadora andante… y con Hinata por un pacto que firme con Hiashi… y no podía romper el compromiso sin ponerlas en peligro… ni tampoco quiero que Sakura chan sea una esposa de segunda, para mí es la única…

-¿que te aplicaron la ley de restauración de clanes, dattebane?- preguntó furiosa la uzumaki liberando un intenso instinto asesino, mientras en el mundo de los vivos Kakashi y el resto del consejo sentían la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño y poner el pestillo por meses.- conmigo también lo intentó ese atajo de ratas… el padre de Hiashi hyuuga estuvo semanas en una silla de ruedas por proponerlo…

-Pe… pero kaa chan… somos shinobi, debemos de seguir las reglas de convivencia… sólo podría imponerme por la fuerza, y no es bueno dañar a tus compatriotas, hay leyes y tribunales a los que acudir… tú misma me hablaste de las tres grandes virtudes shinobi cuando encontré tu chakra.

-¡De eso nada sochi! Esas reglas buscan que seas UNA BUENA PERSONA, que ya lo eres, y no un pelele. Si ese atajo de aprovechados desagradecidos quiere imponerte una relación, debes de castrarles uno a uno, no lo dudes dattebane… en cuanto vuelvas espero que tomes medidas con ese aprovechado de Hiashi y esos civiles del consejo…

-Kaa chan… no voy a volver… me iré al tenkai con tou chan y contigo- comentó Naruto con seriedad

-Sochi… no te rindas. Te mereces ser feliz, y a pesar de que tu padre y yo deseamos muchísimo estar contigo, todavía no es tu momento. Te mereces vivir tu vida, y formar una familia con la mujer que quieras… si es posible mini yo, ya puestos… no me malinterpretes, no soy de esas madres controladoras, pero tú y yo somos muy parecidos, somos como un globo: necesitamos flotar, pero a la vez que nos sujeten al suelo para no salir volando y perdernos. Necesitamos a alguien que nos motive a crecer y que a la vez nos mantenga con los pies en la tierra, que tenga también sus propias metas, no alguien que nos diga a todo que sí y viva por y para nosotros y nada más… y realmente has conocido a muy pocas mujeres que puedan hacerte feliz Naruto… mini yo, y puede que alguna más, pero muy pocas…

-Pero… kaa chan… ¿qué sentido tiene? El mundo es demasiado grande, y no puedo protegerlos a todos porque incluso se enfrentan entre mis propios amigos… en serio… si vuelvo, alguien va a sufrir, y muchísimo, y por mi culpa como pretexto…- le dijo Naruto a su madre entre lágrimas, mientras su madre le abrazaba y le daba el cariño que necesitaba.- si me quedo aquí, en cambio, ya no tendrán excusa, quizás incluso lleguen a un acuerdo ahora que habría equilibrio de poderes… la única razón por las que seguí el juego era por evitar que los inocentes sufriesen, pero veo que no lo puedo lograr…y cuando me mataron lo vi claro: no tengo pasado, ni presente, ni futuro… no tengo un motivo para volver que no implique dolor…

-Sochi…- declaró enternecida kushina, mientras sostenía el rostro de Naruto y clavaba sus ojos violetas en sus ojos azules.- no puedo darte una motivación, sólo puedo decirte que luches… haz el mundo más pequeño si es demasiado grande, y si tienes que enemistarte con quien lo quiera evitar, hazlo. Tu padre y yo creemos en ti, y lo hemos hecho desde el mismo momento de tu nacimiento. Has convencido a una aldea entera de que no eres un monstruo, al mundo entero de que no eres un cero a la izquierda, al ser que consideraba una masa de odio incontrolable de que puede hacer el bien… convéncete a ti mismo de que puedes. Por favor sochi, al menos escucha lo que tenga que decirte Hikari… y recuerda, tu padre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti, hagas lo que hagas. Siempre.- termino de exponer, quedándose madre e hijo por unos segundos en silencio mirándose a los ojos.

Ninguno de los presentes supo que se dijeron el uno al otro con esa mirada, era uno de esos momentos que sólo una madre y su hijo pueden entender. Tras unos segundos, Naruto decidió intervenir.

-Vale, kaa chan… te prometo que la escucharé…

-Y tú nunca incumples tus promesas.- añadió con un tono cariñoso la uzumaki, mientras le limpiaba una lagrima con su pulgar.- ¿te he dicho que tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre? Te has vuelto un gran hombre sochi… habría dado todo por estar contigo en tu infancia y proteger a ese niño de ojos azules que tenía miedo a los fantasmas… pero has sabido sobreponerte y seguir adelante… nunca una madre podrá estar tan orgullosa de su hijo como lo estoy yo, y tu padre opina lo mismo. Habría querido venir, pero recuerda que se escapó del estómago de Shinigami y él siempre cobra sus deudas, así que debe de quedarse en el tenkai fuera de sus zarpas…

-Lo sé kaa chan… me habría encantado crecer con vosotros, pero me basta con saber que me queréis y estáis orgullosos de mi…

-Lo sé sochi…- contestó kushina con una tierna sonrisa.- y ahora… ¿vamos a ver qué quiere esa chica tan guapa? Nunca me imaginé que un hijo mío podría gustarle a una diosa…

Naruto se sonrojó con ese comentario mientras acompañaba a su madre de vuelta con las deidades y la uchiha, que observaban expectantes el resultado de la charla madre hijo. Hikari, a pesar de que aparentaba tranquilidad, estaba atacada de los nervios. Si ese chico rubio no aceptaba el trato de shinigami, el destino del mundo sería muy oscuro. Había mil variantes, pero todas concluían con ese shinobi de la máscara anbu anacrónica reinando sobre una konoha en ruinas, con ese árbol blanco de fondo.

-Está bien, Hikari chan… muéstrame eso que tienes preparado… prometo escucharte…

- **Estupendo, Naruto kun. Ven conmigo, Kushina también puede, que le interesará**

-Yo me retiro ya, que me esperan en el tenkai…- declaró Mikoto un tanto nerviosa, para luego dirigirse a Naruto.- Naruto kun, si decides volver, recuerda lo que te pedí…

-No lo dudes, Mikoto chan.- respondió Naruto, mientras Mikoto desaparecía lentamente en el aire, rumbo al paraíso al que se la destinó desde un principio a acompañar a su hijo mayor. Mientras lo hacía, kushina se preguntaba el por qué de su tono nervioso, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

-¡MIKOTOOOO! ¡No huyas de mi, que no me he olvidado de lo del beso!- exclamó con rabia la pelirroja al lugar donde antes estaba Mikoto.

Mientras la uzumaki maldecía al cielo, Hikari comenzó a dibujar en el aire con sus manos una especie de portal, que con un gesto de la peliplateada se iluminó y mostró el acceso a un lugar diferente. La diosa del destino se dirigió a Naruto y kushina con un gesto amable y les pidió que accediesen. Los tres entraron en la apertura, y pasaron del tétrico palacio de Shinigami a un nuevo paraje muchísimo más acogedor. A su alrededor, los oscuros pasillos dieron paso a una campiña verde inmensa bañada por el sol, con un agradable clima de principios de verano. Entre las colinas de un vivo verde se distinguían ríos de agua cristalina, con bosques de nobles pinos y robles mecidos por el viento. Y en el centro , en una gran colina, se levantaba un elegante cerezo de un suave rosa en flor de corteza blanca que llamó muchísimo la atención de Naruto por recordarle a alguien. Madre e hijo se quedaron embobados contemplando el bello paisaje mientras la diosa sonreía orgullosa, hasta que decidieron preguntar lo obvio.

-Hikari chan… ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó un confundido Naruto.

- **Estamos en tu nuevo paraje mental Naruto kun. Me costó bastante modificar esas repugnantes cloacas, pero ha merecido la pena. Una vez que pude borrarlas, tu mente hizo el resto.** \- declaró, señalando alrededor.- **este es el lugar donde podrás reposar siempre que lo necesites y abstraerte del mundo, tu equilibrio mental donde podrás comunicarte con esos seres queridos que ya no estén vivos siempre que lo necesites, tu pequeño paraíso. Yo lo llamo Nehan (Nirvana), en referencia a ese estado de meditación que perseguís algunos humanos. ¿Qué te parece?**

-Me… me encanta… pero, si este es mi nuevo paraje mental, dónde está…- comenzó a preguntar Naruto, para ser interrumpido por unos fuertes temblores que revelaban algo grande acercándose con rapidez.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y contemplaron a un inmenso zorro de nueve colas correr hacia ellos como alma que lleva el diablo. Kushina, reconociendo al biju legendario, adoptó una pose tensa, pero Naruto en cambio dibujó una gran sonrisa y se aproximó a su amigo, que se frenó a pocos metros de él.

- **¡Chiquillo! ¿estás bien?** \- preguntó en un tono preocupado el Kitsune.- **¿Dónde has estado estos días? O mejor dicho, ¿dónde estamos?**

-Tranquilo Kurama, estoy bien… y en cuanto a dónde estamos… estamos en mi nuevo paraje mental al parecer, todo gracias a Hikari chan.- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa.

- **Kurama san, ya te dije que no te preocupases, que Naruto llegaría en unas horas…** \- comentó Hikari con una suave sonrisa, mientras el biju adoptaba una pose tensa.

- **No estaba preocupado ¿vale? Soy el gran Kurama no youko, sólo es que me parecía muy complicado eso de volver a revivir y regenerar mis colas…** \- se excusó el orgulloso biju.

- **Ya, por eso no dejabas de olfatear el aire a ver si detectabas a Naruto ¿no?** \- repuso con sorna la diosa ojivioleta.

-Ohhh, Kurama, ¿te preocupabas por mí? Yo también te echaba de menos.- declaró un sonriente Naruto, mientras el Kitsune apartaba la mirada con molestia.

- **Bueno, eso ya da igual… mocoso, ¿Qué te pasó? Me tuviste en vela intentando ayudarte desde ese ataque… tendría que haber estado despierto, pero me pilló en medio de una siesta…**

-No te preocupes Kurama, ya pasó todo. Al parecer, me inyectaron savia del dios árbol y lo que estaba combatiendo era el Shinju… es una larga historia, ya te la explicaré en otro momento. El que te tiene que pedir perdón soy yo Kurama, no te hice caso con lo de no poder protegerme si te sellaban y os lo hice pasar mal a todos…

- **Dejémoslo en que los dos tuvimos culpa cachorro… pero me alegro de que estés bien. Y de que hayas cambiado tu paraje mental, ya estaba harto de oler a mojado…**

-Cierto, te noto más feliz correteando por aquí…

-Se debe a que él tiene claustrofobia.- intervino kushina, con sus brazos cruzados, chocando su mirada con la el biju legendario en un intenso duelo.- por eso yo le tenía en un entorno abierto.

- **¡Eso no es cierto! ¡El gran Kurama no le teme a nada! Y omites el detalle de las cadenas atravesándome el pecho en tu paraje mental…** \- respondió con reproche el Kitsune.

-Quizás si no hubieses intentado devorarme la primera vez que nos vimos no tendría que haberme puesto tan drástica.- respondió con más reproche la pelirroja.

Mientras esos dos discutían, prácticamente gritándose y de vez en cuando dándole algún golpe la pelirroja al gigantesco biju, que se apartaba con un poco de miedo a pesar del tamaño, Hikari se aproximó a Naruto.

- **Naruto kun, ¿te importa que demos un paseo mientras esos dos se ponen al día?**

-¿estás segura de que no se matarán?- preguntó con algo de miedo el uzumaki.

- **No creo, es un simple reencuentro entre dos viejos amigos, por mucho que ambos lo nieguen…**

Naruto sonrió ante esa afirmación, mientras veía a Kurama bramar con el puño en alto a Kushina mientras esta se burlaba de sus colas. La diosa y el uzumaki caminaron por las suaves praderas hasta llegar a un río tranquilo en medio de un pequeño bosque, donde la peliplateada se agachó y se dedicó a juguetear un poco con el agua ante la mirada del rubio. Era una mujer preciosa, y tenía una sonrisa muy dulce, con unos preciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de que la observaba, porque le miró y le regaló otra preciosa sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba. Pronto paró de jugar con el agua y observó al ojiazul con más seriedad.

- **Na… Naruto kun… quiero pedirte perdón por tu infancia…** \- Naruto iba a intervenir, pero la diosa le pidió que le dejara hablar, mientras una mueca de culpa se dibujaba en su rostro.- **yo… yo tampoco creo en el destino Naruto… creo en las decisiones, en que los actos tienen consecuencias y nos guían hasta dónde estamos… y yo tomé una terrible contigo: cargar en tus hombros el peso del mundo desde que eras un bebé. Te juro** …- continuó la diosa, mientras derramaba una lágrima .- **te juro que cada vez que te veía sufrir me descubría luchando contra mí misma para ponerle fin, para elegir para ti un camino distinto. Huir de la aldea, ser adoptado por alguna persona con la suficiente valentía como para sacarte de konoha, sellar a Kurama en otro ninja… tu vida habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiese tomado otra decisión, si os hubiese influenciado en otra dirección. Pero… pero no podía hacerlo. Como te dije, sé que toda acción tiene consecuencias, y si te hubiese liberado de esa carga el mundo habría perdido a su paladín, a su salvador. Te pido perdón Naruto por ser débil… por no encontrar a nadie que pudiese soportar lo que tú has soportado…** \- enunció la diosa, mientras miraba al suelo y sus lágrimas vagaban libres por sus mejillas

-Hikari chan.- respondió Naruto, levantando suavemente su cara con su mano derecha mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.- sé que lo he pasado mal, y que ha sido duro, pero pude soportarlo. Y pude salvar al mundo. Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo, y no cambiaría eso por nada, porque implicaría la muerte de mucha gente… de toda la gente más bien. No te culpes por ello, yo estoy bien.- ambos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, mientras la diosa entreabría sus labios y bajaba su vista hacia los del uzumaki.

- **¿Sabes Naruto kun? Puede que sea una diosa, pero… me gustas… haces que me olvide de mis deberes.** \- declaró la ojivioleta con una sincera sonrisa.- **déjame que te enseñe algo, acércate al agua.** \- solicitó la diosa mientras tocaba la superficie del río con los dedos.

El agua se puso en una total calma y frente a Naruto comenzaron a formarse unas imágenes. Se trataba del interior de una cabaña de madera, amueblada de manera sobria, con unas pocas sillas y cuadros y una cama. En la cama, una mujer pelirroja, a la que Naruto identificó de inmediato como kushina, estaba visiblemente agotada y con la ropa sucia por el sudor y el barro, y se abrazaba entre llantos a un bebé recién nacido de pelo rubio y mejillas sonrosadas que dormía plácidamente a su lado y de vez en cuando acariciaba la cara de su madre, arrancándola una sonrisa entre tanto dolor. Y cerca de ellos, un hombre rubio, la viva imagen de Naruto pero sin esas marcas de bigotes, con un uniforme jounin estándar azul con marcas de quemaduras en su manga izquierda observaba la escena con impotencia. Sabía porqué su mujer, el amor de su vida, estaba así: no sólo le acababan de extraer violentamente el kyubi, causándola un dolor inmenso y acortando su esperanza de vida drásticamente (y no matándola única y exclusivamente por ser una uzumaki y tener esa inmensa fuerza vital propia de su clan); sino que además habían secuestrado e intentado asesinar a su bebé, y se había librado de perderlo sólo gracias al enorme talento de su marido. Sufría, y mucho, porque sabía que el ser que le había encargado custodiar Mito Uzumaki ahora andaba suelto por Konoha, devastándolo todo a su paso, y ella no podía hacer nada. No tenía fuerzas suficientes, sólo las tenía para custodiar el sueño de su pequeño.

Minato observó a su mujer y su hijo, mientras su corazón y su deber luchaban una batalla a vida o muerte. Su corazón le pedía, no, le imploraba a voz en grito que se quedase con su mujer y su hijo, que velase porque estuviesen bien y salvase a su familia, que era su principal deber. Pero su deber le ordenaba algo diferente: él era el yondaime hokage, el shinobi más poderoso de la aldea por mucho, el único hombre capaz de hacer frente al kyubi y poner fin a esa matanza. Pero minato sabía el precio: su vida, y es posible que la de su mujer si el kiuby estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Gamabunta. Dejar a su hijo sólo en el mundo, o dejar a todos los inocentes de la aldea solos frente al kyubi. La batalla prosiguió hasta que el deber se impuso al corazón, y el ninja se aproximó a un armario cercano para vestirse con su túnica blanca de flamas rojas de hokage. Él era el hokage, y su deber era salvar a su pueblo. Su gente le necesitaba, y no podía defraudarles. Se encaminó a la puerta, parándose únicamente cuando la débil voz de su mujer le dio las gracias. Las gracias no sólo por salvarla, sino por ser lo suficientemente hombre como para enmendar el error de la pelirroja después. Minato desapareció en un relámpago amarillo, y la imagen se disolvió, quedándose Naruto viendo su propio reflejo en la superficie del río . Había entendido la indirecta, vaya que si la había entendido… mientras tanto, la peliplateada continuó hablando.

- **en este momento, sin saberlo, tu padre cambió el mundo. Si se hubiese quedado, todo habría sido muy distinto, y nadie podría haberle culpado por quedarse a proteger a su familia. Él en serio quería quedarse, pero el mundo entero habría sufrido por ello. Y ahora su hijo vuelve a tener que tomar esa difícil decisión: él mismo, o el mundo.**

-…Konoha no me necesita para sobrevivir Hikari. Estaba en pie cuando nací y sigue en pie ahora que he muerto.- repuso Naruto, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

- **Lo sé, y no me refiero sólo a konoha. Ahora los ocho bijuus están indefensos, y esa secta los cazará uno a uno si tú no estás, sin contar lo que puede llegar a pasar con las naciones shinobi. Este regalo también tiene su truco: no sólo es tu paraje mental, también es un lugar donde podrás convocar a cualquiera que haya dejado chakra en ti, como los biju por ejemplo. Si alguno de estos es atacado, tú solo tienes que convocarlo aquí y estará a salvo. Mientras tú estés en pie, ellos no sufrirán ningún daño. Puedes salvarles, pero no te obligaré a ello. Eres mi heraldo, y como mi heraldo siempre te daré la oportunidad de elegir.**

-Joder… no es que dejes muchas opciones… ¿Por qué no puedes escoger a otro y dejarme a mí descansar en paz?- preguntó con amargura el uzumaki.

- **Porque ellos no son tú. Ninguno puede soportar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, tú si** \- expuso Hikari mientras se acercaba a Naruto y posaba sus manos en sus fuertes brazos.- **y no eres así porque seas mi heraldo, eres mi heraldo porque eres así. Si eliges volver, podrás protegerlos de verdad. Y también a Karin, a Hinata, a Hanabi… podrás evitar que Sakura siga sufriendo… y podrás salvar a Shion. Yo fui la que te envió ese sueño, lo que viste era realidad, y está en un terrible peligro… y no puedo ayudarla me temo, intervienen fuerzas fuera de mi control, fuerzas invocadas del makai y atadas a tu plano de existencia mediante técnicas antinaturales…**

Naruto sopesó de nuevo la oferta de Shinigami. Estaba agotado, y sin la más mínima motivación por ayudar por primera vez en su vida. Un mundo que ahora veía gris y frío no se merecía auxilio, y que le impondría la carga más terrible de todas: el abandono. Pero en el otro lado estaban esas personas que necesitaban ayuda: Hinata y Hanabi, que con su ausencia serían condenadas a ser las esposas florero de turno; Karin, que sin él sería sometida a la ley de restauración de clanes; los bijuus, que serían de nuevo cazados… y estaban Sakura chan y Shion. Sakura chan estaba llorando por él, estaba sufriendo, y eso le quebraba el alma, notaba como su corazón le arañaba la garganta para obligarle a ir a consolarla. Y el caso de Shion era aún más grave… estaba en grave peligro, y la misma sensación que sentía con respecto a Sakura le empujaba a aceptar la oferta del dios de la muerte y partir de inmediato en su rescate. Siempre era lo mismo: era esclavo de su necesidad de ayudar a los demás. El complejo de héroe, como lo llamaba su madre. No poder luchar contra tu propia naturaleza, como le expuso ero sennin una vez (aunque fuese con respecto a algo mucho más pervertido relacionado con el mismo peliblanco y mujeres profesionales).

-Si acepto…- comenzó a exponer casi rendido el uzumaki.- no me quedaré en Konoha. Obviamente arreglaré los problemas de Hinata, Hanabi y Karin, es más, aplicaré un consejo que me acaba de dar kaa chan, pero una vez hecho no podré quedarme, ya viste lo que ha estado pasando. Lucharán entre ellos por el poder, sacrificarán a los inocentes que sean necesarios, ya sea por codicia o por defenderse, y yo me veré obligado a mirar y participar, así como a traicionar muchas de mis promesas. No pienso vivir así, prefiero el exilio. Además, puede que mi marcha sirva para evitar que cometan esas carnicerías, puede que el que teman mi respuesta sea suficiente para que no hagan las barbaridades que están pensando en cometer.

- **Te diría que todo se arreglaría sólo… pero realmente son así de imbéciles. Gaara realmente te ayudaría, pero bastante tiene con barrer su casa, no seas muy duro con él, recuerda que debe de velar por miles de personas; Kakashi está sobrepasado, piensa que en sus dos primeros años de mandato se ha enfrentado a lo que sufrieron Tsunade o Hiruzen en todo su reinado; y el resto o bien van por libre o peor aún… no son de fiar. No me gusta adelantar estas cosas, pero esta vez creo que ya lo sabes ¿no?**

-Si, después del último consejo me quedó muy claro quién es el enemigo…- confirmó el rubio mientras miraba al suelo con rabia.- pero ellos no me interesan… sólo Sakura chan. No… no puedo quedarme en Konoha con ella, eso está claro, no sin provocar un genocidio. Eso sin contar que en el fondo tuve mucha suerte en el atentado, porque tenía planeado pasear con ella y contárselo todo… nos habría sorprendido Yugao a ambos y ella habría muerto…. Quiero… quiero que venga conmigo… quiero pasar mi vida con ella…

- **Pero…**

-Pero me siento… mal… por empujarla a eso. Está mal… ella sueña con cambiar el mundo, con hacer esa especie de libro espectacular para curar todas las enfermedades… y yo sólo puedo ofrecerla vagar sin rumbo por el mundo entero, lejos de las grandes aldeas, escondiéndonos cada día… Ella no merece esto, convertirse en una víctima colateral por mi culpa… yo soy un obstáculo en su futuro… sólo quiero saber una cosa… sé que el proyecto de Sakura chan saldrá adelante, y que salvará cientos de miles de vidas…

- **Millones**.- corrigió una sonriente Hikari.

-… millones de vidas, y también sé que no podrá completarlo vagando de un lugar a otro conmigo… es su sueño y jamás le haré renunciar a él, y menos la convertiré en una vagabunda ni la haré renunciar a sus amigos y familia, a pesar de que sé que ella lo haría por mi sin dudarlo… es tan terca que le daría igual todo, debo de evitar que lo haga. Yo no puedo quedarme por lo que te he dicho, y no puedo llevarla conmigo sin hacerla infeliz a la larga… es volver a renunciar a la mujer que amo, aceptar una vida sin felicidad, y sólo lo haré si merece la pena para ella. Dime… ¿será feliz si decido apartarme?

- **Por supuesto, Naruto kun**.- declaró con solemnidad la ojivioleta, mientras por dentro sonreía y pensaba " ** _y te equivocas si presupones que no tendrás nada que ver, Naruto kun…"_**

-Pues… con esas condiciones, acepto la oferta.

* * *

- **Bien, y ahora firma por triplicado aquí… pon tus iniciales aquí… tu firma en sangre aquí… ¿has traído los formularios que te dije? ¿Si? Perfecto, pues pon tu rúbrica aquí… y aquí…** \- expuso el dios de la muerte a un cada vez menos paciente Naruto mientras señalaba papeles e impresos de diferentes colores para que el ojiazul los atendiese.

-¿En serio no basta con un simple apretón de manos Shinigami sama?- preguntó Naruto completamente hastiado.

- **Por favor, ¿y cómo lo justifico en el informe anual de almas atendidas? Eso sin contar si se traspapela algo y tengo que volver a llamarte aquí de nuevo… no no, haremos las cosas bien… sólo falta recoger el impreso A-23 y ponerle el sello y…. listo.** \- contestó la deidad mientras sellaba la última hoja de una montaña de papeles. Al fondo, unas ya dormidas desde hace una hora kushina y Hikari se desperezaban viendo que al fin había terminado el papeleo.

-Bien, pues ahora toca volver…

- **No tan deprisa Naruto, antes tienes que hacer un par de cosillas…**

-¿Un par de cosillas? ¿No habíamos quedado en que tenía que matar a esos tres monstruos y recuperar la máscara?

- **Ya, pero como no aprendas los sellos de tu clan y a usar mi guadaña correctamente no creo que salgas de Hi no kuni Naruto, recuerda que tienes sellado a kurama…** \- expuso con pesadumbre el peliblanco

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Soy un fuuinmaster, y mi manejo de la guadaña es bueno, por algo llevo un año entrenando!- reclamó un ofendido pelirrubio. Llevaba más de un año entrenando como un poseso, tenía un nivel de sannin reconocido por el consejo gokage, y ahora Shinigami insinuaba que no tenía ni idea…

- **Para empezar, no conoces ni el diez por ciento de los sellos que le obsequié a tu clan. Realmente no es culpa tuya, con la destrucción de uzu se perdió una cantidad enorme de pergaminos de técnicas. Y esas técnicas no se recuperaron… esos imbéciles atacaron la isla para hacerse con sus sellos y apenas consiguieron las raspas… variantes de sellos explosivos, sellos de almacenamiento medio, de gravedad… lo verdaderamente útil se perdió para siempre en los incendios.**

-Bueno, está bien, pero, Shinigami sama, ¿y cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar? Porque si sé sólo una décima parte, podemos tardar años…-preguntó el rubio con un aura depresiva alrededor al imaginarse una década en esa habitación con vistas al puto armaggedon…

- **No hombre, esto lo agilizaremos, a ver si te crees que estuve años entrenando a Arashi… dame la mano.** \- comentó la deidad, mientras le ofrecía su gigantesca mano al uzumaki. Naruto lo observó extrañado, pero le dio también la mano, sabedor de que no tenía razones para desconfiar. Nada más contactar con la fría piel del dios de la muerte, Naruto notó como una corriente de cálida energía accedía a su mente.- **bien, ahora tienes en tu cerebro los conocimientos de las cuatro ramas de sellado uzumaki al completo. No te preocupes, no vas a recibir los conocimientos de golpe, acabarías de nuevo aquí en unos minutos por un derrame cerebral. Básicamente podrás ir accediendo a ellos como si estuviesen en una biblioteca en tu paraje mental. He puesto un par que te serán muy útiles en primer lugar, te recomiendo mirártelos antes de hacer lo que tengas que hacer…**

-Va… vale… ¿tan fácil? No sé, ¿no debo de entrenar por fases o algo?- preguntó un confundido uzumaki. En todos los cómics e historias que había leído, esto conllevaba años de luchas contra seres poderosos, desbloquear poderes en momentos clave...

- **¿Te crees que me gusta putearte? Son sellos, no los niveles de un juego de rol, es sólo información… no estaría de más que comenzases a transcribirlos a medida que los aprendas. Estaría bien que le legases a tu clan un poco de su gloria pasada.**

-Creí que habías perdido la fe en el ser humano y en uzu…

- **qué le voy a hacer… soy un optimista... y con un poco de suerte algún incauto me volverá a convocar para sellar algún ser mitológico en un niño y podremos volver a empezar esta bella historia.** \- contestó con una fuerte risa la deidad.- **por cierto, también te he traspasado una forma de hacer el encierro de Kurama menos… claustrofóbico. Básicamente, poder convocarle en una forma reducida, lo justo para que te pueda hacer compañía.**

- **Joder, voy a acabar con más espacio que tú cachorro…** \- bromeó el Kitsune en la cabeza del uzumaki, claramente feliz por la oferta. Estirar las piernas, cazar, sentir la brisa, matar a cada hombre, mujer y niño que trabajase en esa indigna fábrica de peluches que usaba su imagen…

- **Bien, y ahora que hemos solventado tu sellado chapucero y nos hemos asegurado de que no me invoques por equivocarte en un trazado del sello para guardar tus envases de ramen, pasaremos a mi pequeña, mi guadaña. Los demonios del makai la llaman cariñosamente "la garra de Shinigami", ¿te gusta?** \- preguntó de forma juguetona la deidad.

-Shinigami sama, aquí lo siento pero no necesito entrenamiento, se me ha calificado como rango sannin en kenjutsu..

- **Pero lo que harás con esta guadaña no será exactamente kenjutsu, observa.** \- anunció la deidad, mientras silbaba ligeramente y extendía un brazo. Del interior de la palma de la mano derecha de Naruto, la guadaña salió como una exhalación, y se dirigió reptando hacia la deidad, enroscándose en su mano como si fuese una serpiente.- **la garra de Shinigami tiene vida propia, no es un arma normal. Aunque creo que te lo has imaginado cuando viste lo que le hace a sus objetivos… dime Naruto, ¿qué pone en la hoja de mi guadaña?**

Naruto observó las runas de la hoja de metal negro, que brillaban con un tono rojo con rebordes naranjas mientras expulsaban un amenazador vapor, como si fuese acero al rojo vivo. No entendía lo que ponía, al fin y al cabo sólo sabía japonés, y ese alfabeto no estaba compuesto por los kanjis de su continente. Miró al dios de la muerte con resignación.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿otra lengua muerta?

- **Algo así… lengua muerta para un futuro muerto…** \- respondió Shinigami con una sonrisa macabra.- **pone "El malvado, cuando respira, malgasta sangre, aire y tiempo". De ahí que deje a sus enemigos sin sangre, ni chakra, ni años de vida. Y tú podrás controlarlo una vez que te "acostumbres a su influjo".**

-¿que me acostumbre?

- **El ser humano no está acostumbrado a recibir chakra de más de dos fuentes Naruto, y tú las recibes de cuatro cuando la convocas, como te acabo de exponer. Eres un auténtico portento por haber podido desconvocarla cuando te dominaba tu ansia de sangre… Mi garra es un ser casi vivo Naruto, tiene su propia conciencia y necesidades, deberías de sentirte afortunado, ella nunca se deja convocar por nadie, sólo Arashi la había usado previamente, así que debes de caerla muy bien. Supongo que tiene que ver con que seas una persona que no puede tolerar las injusticias... El problema que tenéis ambos, y me siento como si estuviese en una terapia de pareja, es que no os entendéis. Dime la verdad, ¿qué sientes cuando la convocas?**

-Siento… ira… rabia… frustración… siento como una voz en mi cabeza me enuncia cada cosa horrible que han hecho las personas de mi alrededor, de quien se han aprovechado, sus abusos y crímenes… es caótico.

- **¿Cómo cuando tú dejabas llevar por el chakra de Kurama lleno de odio no?…** \- Naruto asintió, sorprendido. Era una sensación idéntica, ahora que lo pensaba.- **esta guadaña sólo quiere castigar el mal Naruto, llevar ante mi a aquellos que están arruinando ese regalo que os dio izanami. Porque todo aquel que mates con ella será juzgado directamente por el dios de la muerte, de ahí que esas tres personas que te dije las tengas que matar con ella. En ella volqué mis ganas de combatir el crimen, y en mi tanto mis ansias de borrar el mismo mal para siempre.** \- expuso con amabilidad la deidad mientras mostraba su cuchillo.- **pero centrándonos en mi garra, te aportará más poder cuanto mayores sean los pecados de tu rival, te hablará de lo que han hecho o no, y tú decidirás que hacer. Así que, cuanto más malnacido sea tu rival, mayor poder te dará y más difícil será de controlar. Debes de ser capaz de combatirla a ella también, acostumbrarte a ella y serenarte. Te costará, pero te daré un consejo: no seas ligero a la hora de aplicar muerte o juicio. Una vez que lo hagas, ella se amoldará a ti y te dará el único arma que puede seguirte el ritmo en combate.**

 **Esta guadaña es flexible y a la vez rígida, ligera y a la vez contundente… tiene tres modalidades que responderá a tus órdenes como si fuese tu propio brazo. Puede ser guadaña, como ves.** \- anunció el dios, mientras sostenía la guadaña en una pose de combate.- **También lanza, con la facultad añadida de poder extenderse, como esa vara tan dura como el diamante de tu amigo Sarutobi.** \- prosiguió Shinigami, mientras la hoja de la guadaña pasaba de una orientación perpendicular al mango a una vertical.- **y por último, su mango puede extenderse y volverse flexible como una cadena, formando una Kusarigama.** \- concluyó el dios, mientras volteaba sobre si en círculos el mango de la guadaña, que ahora era flexible como una cuerda.- **con lo que has aprendido de kenjutsu y lo que te diga ella, lo tendrás fácil para manejarla perfectamente, tu tranquilo. Y además… he visto esa técnica definitiva que has entrenado con Kurama. Sé que tú principal problema es que es tan potente que si la usases volverías a perder el brazo, y eso como mínimo, ya que tu sistema de chakra puede que no soportase esa descarga tan brutal de poder. Pero, si acumulas el poder en la guadaña… no sufrirás daño. Y no te preocupes por ella, es una invocación de chakra, una vez se desintegre simplemente volverá a ti.**

Tras finalizar la explicación, la guadaña abandonó el cuerpo de shinigami y se dirigió reptando hacia Naruto. Este se agachó y la extendió su mano, como si fuese un animal y quisiese ganarse su confianza. La garra se acercó dubitativa al rubio, como planeando olerle, para luego subir enroscándose por su brazo y volver a su cuerpo atravesando su piel como si nada. Naruto no estaba cómodo con esa sensación, pero lo cierto es que una vez lo hacía no volvía a sentirla, así que no se quejaba. Shinigami lo miró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- **Bien , pues con esto ya estás listo. No te voy a negar que te voy a echar de menos, así que como vuelvas aquí…** \- comentó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más, revelando esos dientes puntiagudos blancos.- **te asignaré tu habitación preferida por siempre.** \- Naruto tragó grueso, sobre todo recordando el susto que se llevó cuando un lagarto de 10 metros muy parecido a Gojira le dio por ponerse a dos patas, superando la altura de su habitación por poco, y lanzar un inmenso torrente de fuego azul a una de esas polillas de 20 metros al lado de la ventana del rubio en una intensa lucha por la supremacía de esas colinas entre dos depredadores apex, mientras Naruto contemplaba todo con una mezcla de asombro y terror escondido tras una barricada montada con la mesa del escritorio y se preguntaba cómo cojones habían acabado ahí.

-Gra… gracias Shinigami sama… es un honor… si puedo hacer algo por usted…- agradeció Naruto, mientras Hikari y Kushina se aproximaban.

- **Pues ahora que lo dices… lo cierto es que aquí abajo me siento muy solo… sin compañía…** \- Hikari frunció el ceño al recordar que ella siempre estaba allí con él.- **y soy muy admirador de tu jutsu sexy…** \- una vena en la frente de la diosa comenzó a palpitar.- **¿Podrías enseñármelo?**

La paciencia de la diosa del destino se agotó en ese instante. Con un fuerte golpe, y al grito de pervertido, la diosa mandó a volar al dios de la muerte de un puñetazo, mientras este se alejaba volando hacia el horizonte al grito de " **NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADAAAAAAAAAA** ". Curiosamente, los dos uzumaki se acordaron de cierto peliblanco y de su similar final cada vez que espiaba los baños en busca de "inspiración".

- **Tu novia milenaria tiene carácter cachorro… ¿Por qué siempre atraes a las locas?** \- preguntó Kurama mientras se acomodaba sonriente en el nuevo paraje mental del rubio.

- **¿Cómo me has llamado, Kurama?** \- preguntó con furia la diosa, que como tal podía oírlo todo, mientras Kurama abría los ojos con terror y salía corriendo.- **ya lo suponía… bueno Naruto kun… toca volver…** \- anunció la deidad, mientras una luz blanca comenzaba a envolver al ojiazul. Kushina rápidamente se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo, mientras lloraba.

-Sochi… recuerda lo que te dije… quiero que seas feliz, no dejes que te pisoteen. Y come sano… y recuerda no dejarte llevar por los grandes vicios… no te vuelvas un nuevo jiraiya por favor… ¡y saluda a mini yo de mi parte! Yo iré a tu Nehan siempre que pueda mi niño, ¡te quiero!- gritó, mientras la luz se hacía enormemente intensa, cegando al uzumaki. Tras unos segundos, el joven desapareció, dejando a las dos féminas en silencio hasta que habló la pelirroja.- No… no le has contado lo que le espera ¿no?

- **No era el momento kushina.** \- respondió con pesadumbre la peliplateada.- **Puede que en su futuro haya muerte y tristeza, pero también hay vida y felicidad. Al final, él decidirá que cuenta más…**

Naruto de pronto despertó por una intensa luz que le golpeaba desde el techo. Iba a taparse, cuando oyó a su lado el sonido de una sierra eléctrica, un sonido nada halagüeño si tenía cuenta que estaba desnudo… Con sus impresionantes reflejos, agarró la mano que portaba esa herramienta, contemplando con furia al hombre de unos cincuenta años vestido con una bata de autopsias azul. Este palideció al contemplar a una persona que creía muerta levantarse de la camilla de autopsias como si simplemente hubiese estado durmiendo, para luego desmayarse ante la mirada incrédula de esos ojos azules. Naruto contempló al doctor caer como un peso muerto al suelo, para luego mirar la sala con detenimiento: era una de las salas de autopsias del hospital claramente, sin ventanas, con sus paredes blancas y todo ese material quirúrgico que Naruto no sabía para qué servía desparramado por todas partes. Al otro lado de la camilla, una asustada asistente le miraba con los ojos como platos, enfundada en su bata azul.

-Joder, vaya mierda de semana…- se quejó al aire con un tono lastimero el rubio, pasándose las manos por la cara lentamente, notando como le dolía todo el cuerpo y le faltaban las energías.-… y sólo estamos a miércoles… Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está mi ropa?.- preguntó el uzumaki cortésmente a la mujer, que con un ligero temblor señaló una bolsa cercana.- muchas gracias.

Naruto avanzó hacia la bolsa y se puso su ropa todavía ensangrentada con presteza, prestando especial atención al colgante que le regaló la haruno. Tras acabar, Naruto convocó a una decena de clones, que le contemplaron de forma seria.

-Chicos… ya sabéis qué hacer cada uno…- declaró, recibiendo un asentimiento de cada clon y desapareciendo todos en diferentes sunshin. Esta noche, habría justicia. Y mañana, ausencia.

* * *

 **Bien, expliquemos un poco el capítulo:**

 **Lo primero: TODA DESCRIPCIÓN DEL PAISAJE DE SHINIGAMI tenéis que imaginarla con música apocalíptica, tipo dies irae o Carmona burana. Será el doble de cómico, unido a imaginaros las caras de terror de Naruto.**

 **Aparece Mikoto! Es un personaje que siempre me ha caído bien, y que no me encaja en absoluto en la rebelión uchiha (como izumi, la novia de Itachi), así que decidí meterla y así darle algo más de profundidad al personaje de Sasuke. Me parece lógico que sienta atracción por la persona que literalmente ha salvado a su único hijo vivo de convertirse en un monstruo y ha dado una segunda oportunidad a su clan para acavar con la mala fama que se han creado. Lo del beso... me pareció que quedaba bien, no lo toméis como pie para un NaruMikoto, no es mi intención. Sólo busca poder recordar lo que el rubio echa de menos a Sakura, y darle la entrada cómica a la auténtica reina del mundo Naruto.**

 **Aquí tenéis algo de Gaara. Muchos me habéis dicho que no encaja que sea tan servil en el consejo gokage, pero desde un principio tenía pensado este papel para el. Me llamaba mucho la atención en la serie la figura de los daimyos, sobre todo sobre cómo se relacionarían con sus kages. Para mí, es como meter dos gallos en un corral: si se llevan bien, tienes una gran granja, si no... la granja se viene abajo. Kakashi refleja lo difícil que es manejar la política interior de una nación, el lado político del puesto de kage. En cambio, Gaara representa lo difícil que es coordinarte con otra persona para gobernar, aunque estéis en igualdad de condiciones. En el fondo, dividir el poder siempre creará fricciones.**

 **El tercer acto es mi favorito. Para empezar, Kushina. Ese personaje me encanta, y espero que os haya gustado su "entrada dinámica" (pobre Mikoto, espero que encuentre un escondite en el tenkai XD). Pensé, ¿quién puede tener la suficiente influencia en Naruto como para convencerle de volver? Y sólo me vinieron a la mente tres nombres: Minato, Jiraiya y Kushina. El primero ya tuvo mucho protagonismo en la guerra, así que descartado; y El Segundo es un jodido héroe con una muerte digna, no pienso revivirlo, sería restarle carisma. Así que queda mama uzumaki. No sé si os parece natural la conversación, a mí me parece que pinta perfecto, así como esos consejos o su interpretación de las tres normas shinobi. Lo de "hacer el mundo más pequeño" será vital para Naruto.**

 **Y hikari... la analogía con la vuelta de Minato a la lucha en el incidente del kiuby quedaba perfecta, esa parte me parece la más determinante de toda la serie... ¿y si Minato hubiese hecho lo más humano y se hubiese quedado con su mujer y primogénito, asegurándose así de que estén bien? Incluso haré un fic basado en esa decisión, me parece vital. Y el nehan, como podéis ver, una herramienta muy útil. Kishimoto ya puso a Naruto como el punto de encuentro de los biju, yo sólo lo he presentado mejor que reunirlos en una puta alcantarilla. Naruto será a partir de ahora el guardián de los ocho biju, y esa es la principal razón para apartarse del mundo. Ese poder es muy tentador para gente sin escrúpulos.**

 **Y... ¿a que se referirá esa última frase de hikari con Kushina?**

 **En el próximo episodio, lo que estáis deseando desde hace mucho. Justicia. Castigo. Pasión por la venganza, por la justicia, por la familia, por la lealtad y por el amor. El siguiente capítulo será "Pasión".**


	21. Pasión (fin del segundo arco)

Capitulo 20: pasión.

 **Buenas de nuevo lectores! No me lo puedo creer, dos arcos de los cuarto que tendrá la obra completados ya. Acabamos de llegar a la mitad exacta de la obra, la culminación del abandono de la aldea del uzumaki y lo que eso conlleva. Hoy os traigo de todo: ¿queríais un naruto mas malote? Tendrá su momento. ¿Queríais venganza? Habrá venganza. ¿Le arrancaríais a hiashi los ojos por pegar a Hinata? Naruto ha pensado algo más constructivo. Espero que os guste este capítulo en particular, lo he revisado ocho veces, añadiéndole mil detalles hasta superar las 20 páginas de Word, con un lemmon de más de tres páginas que llevaba queriendo escribir desde el prólogo; y que os guste este arco en general, en el tercero la villa de la hoja aparecerá de forma testimonial. Sin más, no os entretengo, pasemos a los reviews!**

 **Gera118:** Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! No sabes lo que agradezco que se reconozca el curro que he puesto en este fic ;) Exacto, quise explicar bien un abandono de konoha. Es que he llegado a ver historias en las que resuelven su deserción en dos párrafos, y siempre me ha dado rabia, joder, Naruto ama mucho a esta aldea, mucho tendría que pasa para que decidiese irse. Para explicarlo en dos párrafos, no lo expliques y sigue con la historia cómo si nada. Como puedes ver, su marcha es lógica, y todavía no has visto la última del consejo gokage, aunque te la puedes oler en una conversación de hoy...

y no te voy a negar que me habría encantado ver una continuación de shippuden en este plan, incluso hubiese tolerado cambio de pairing si lo hubiesen desarrollado y explicado bien, pero ya viste lo que salió, un Naruto atolondrado, una villa feliz de la vida sin ningún problema más allá de un par de ninjas desertores y ya... terrible todo. Y lo guay que quedaría la pelea contra el Shinju ilustrada, con todo ese fuego... o contra Kyofu, o Chikara sobre todo... ya verás y me dirás ;)

un saludo de tu fiel escritor!

 **Aldevar:** Buenas de nuevo! Veo que no te gusto el capítulo XD aquí lo siento, pero, al igual que cuando tienes razón te la doy (lo de la descripción de mujeres, lo de separar más los párrafos...), debo de contestar que me parece injusta la crítica, y en muchos puntos, me explico:

suiton=elemento agua (no iba a poner una técnica para ese detalle, era una gigantesca masa de agua golpeando a Naruto y ya XD)

Fugaku: yo me he basado mucho en el Itachi shinden, al que kishimoto ha reconocido una posición especial en su obra, una especie de canon pero descolocado en el ámbito temporal, y en el anime, que es lo que he seguido. Y en el Itachi shinden del anime, Fugaku tiene el mangekyo. Y eso no le hace aún así capaz de combatir a ese auténtico genio que es Itachi, Itachi tiene, entre mil cualidades, el susanoo más poderoso del mundo shinobi, con la espada totsuka y el espejo yata. Un animal a tal nivel que Naruto no sería rival para el en combate ni tan siquiera al final de la serie (sacaría a kurama, la espada lo sellaría, y pufffm Naruto muerto). Es más, en esta, incluso CHikara sufriría. Puede, literalmente, sellar el poder de su enemigo de un espadazo. Nagato no le duró ni un asalto, y eso que no lo tenía al nivel perfecto, con sus alas y demás, imagínatelo. Así que no merece la pena enfrentarle, si te fijas, en la historia sólo lo hacen jinchurikis y Sasuke, nadie más se atreve. Pero fuera del Itachi shinden, analicemos el personaje de Fugaku: un uchiha sin la voluntad de fuego (y por tanto, obsesionado con el poder), y líder de un clan. Un golpe de estado en ciernes protagonizado por su propio clan. Puede, o bien haberlo provocado el, o uno de sus subordinados. En el primer caso, es un villano de libro. En El Segundo, es un inútil e incompetente. Yo he optado por la primera, y le he añadido un poco de ese machismo que destila kishimoto en algunos momentos. Y, viendo que fue el causante directo del exterminio de todo un clan... no es alguien que se merezca mucho de mi respeto. En mi otro fic, como le voy a poner exactamente la personalidad contraria, le daré un trato más digno, sin golpe de estado por medio.

Mikoto. Mi amada Mikoto. Yo la quiero presentar aquí como una buena madre víctima de una sociedad poco avanzada. En la actualidad, creo que el que tu marido intente dar un golpe de estado y poner en riesgo de muerte a tu familia es una razón ideal para el divorcio XD y si la he metido, irónicamente, es para mejorar el pj de Sasuke, darle la humanidad que en ningún momento le dio kishimoto. Lo del beso, ya lo dije, era para dar entrada cómica a Kushina y porque me pareció que quedó bien para explicar más lo que siente Naruto con respecto a Sakura. Y es normal que a Mikoto le guste Naruto, joder, ha literalmente salvado su clan de la extinción y redimido a su hijo pequeño. Seguramente será la persona que más ha hecho por ella en toda su existencia, y eso que no la conocía.

Kushina. Mi amadisima kushina. Su aparición aquí era lógica para convencer a Naruto, piénsalo: Asuma Sarutobi? Sólo intercambio dos frases con el en toda la serie, para eso que vaya hayate gekko, que tuvo más relación con el al ser el árbitro de las preliminares XD; Sandaime? Lo mismo que el yondaime, hicieron un pacto con Shinigami: su alma para toda la eternidad a cambio de lo que les dio. Y ninguno está ahora con Shinigami tras lo de la gran guerra. Shinigami parecerá simpático, pero te aseguro que como pisen el purgatorio cualquiera de los dos, NO VUELVEN A SALIR. Sólo nos queda ero sannin y kushina, y a jiraiya no le pienso usar, es mi forma de homenajearlo. Es el pj mejor hecho por kishimoto, tuvo una muerte digna y se merece seguir así. En cuanto a su relación con Sakura, a ver, el que hizo ese paralelismo es kishimoto. Ambas con su carácter. Ambas con su coletilla (shannaro y dattebane). Ambas con sus inseguridades con su físico (frente grande y cara redonda con pelo rojo). El paralelismo entre ambas es continuo en la trama (lo de Minato preguntando si es la novia de Naruto, lo de "busca a una mujer como yo", lo de ambas pegándole un coscorrón cuando se pone tonto... es mas, la imagen de Sakura en brazos de Naruto es un calco de la de kushina en manos de Minato, o la de el chico salvando a la indefensa y atada chica en apuros, y ha pasado con ambas parejas de niños, con lo del ichibi y el secuestro de kumo, y de adultos, con los mil rescates de Naruto a Sakura y el rescate de Minato a kushina cuando nació Naruto). la continuidad y sucesión es una constante en esa obra, tú mismo lo dijiste. Es más, Sakura es creo la única que cumple esa petición de kushina de que encuentre "una mujer como ella" (hay un vídeo cojonuderrimo en YouTube que ponía cada interacción de Kushina con Naruto/Minato con las de Sakura con Naruto, no lo encuentro pero era muy curioso, la mayoría eran calcos XD). Hinata no puede ser más diferente (son la noche y el día, no niego que se llevarían bien, pero el que acabe con ella hace completamente inútil ese momento madre hijo, y otros tantos...), Ino es muchísimo más superficial que kushina, TEnTen es que apenas tiene fondo como pj para mí desgracia, y de fuera de konoha apenas tienen desarrollo.

Nacimiento de Naruto: yo tb opino que hay muchas incoherencias en ese relato, pero centrémonos en lo importante. Decisión de Minato, salvar la aldea, o salvar a su familia? Básicamente, ese momento se reducía a eso, y me parece que tiene un enorme contenido emotivo. Minato eligió la aldea, y con ello perdió a su mujer y condenó a su hijo. Si hubiese optado por su familia, la aldea habría sido destruida. Clásico conflicto de mal menor. Y no me puedo creer que no veas heroica la muerte de kushina: interponiendo su cuerpo frente a la garra del kiuby para salvar a su hijo mientras lo retiene con sus grandes cadenas, y luego ese precioso discurso. A mí me pareció brillante.

Gaara: si, lo de quitar el sello es más simbólico que otra cosa, lo importante es lo del ÚLTIMO consejo gokage, el último paso en la política que canso al rubio y colmo el vaso de su paciencia. No quiero adelantar nada, pero en ese preciso instante, la lealtad de Naruto al consejo gokage se rompe definitivamente.

y sobre hikari... veo que te gusta el personaje xD. Pero hombre, no encajaba en absoluto un lemmon ahí. Joder, tú follarias después de muerto, con tu madre al lado y debiendo de decidir sobre el destino del mundo? Yo no, tendría otras cosas en las que pensar, sobre todo teniendo a mi madre a unos metros discutiendo con un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas XD habrá lemmon con ella, pero por ahora el destino del mundo exige otras cosas.

Por último, hombre, no quiero ensombrecer a unos para elevar a otros. No te negaré que soy un NaruSaku convencido, pero no me hace falta quitarle rivales a la ojijade, al menos no en esta historia. Es más, si te crees que no tendrá una rival a la altura, no te quiero contar el tercer arco (por qué te crees que Shion está junto a Sakura en el pairing? XD). Acabará con Sakura? Ya viste el prólogo, se volverán a encontrar, y ambos se quieren, la pregunta es, habrán solucionado sus problemas personales y madurado? Dejará de ser Naruto un puto mártir y comenzará a ser más egoísta? Dejará de ser Sakura una persona insegura y luchará por lo que quiere? Y lo más importante, y Shion? Trio, elegirá a una...? Esas son las tres grandes razones por las que ambos no están juntos y esta historia dura 42 capítulos en lugar de sólo 5 xD y sobre lo de degradar pjs masculinos para ensalzar a Naruto... obviando que es el héroe y prota de la historia y por lo tanto es el eje central de todo (lo cual provoca que veas siempre su punto de vista, pero no el de otros... quien te dice que Shino no es incluso mejor persona y más adorable?), analiza que es guapo, buena persona, fuerte y un puto héroe mundial. Como no se les van a caer las bragas a la mayoría con el? Y esto es así en el canon, recuerda. Y no es que degrade a nadie en el ámbito sentimental, te recuerdo a Gaara, que lleva una vida de ensueño con matsuri si quitamos la política, incluso con un mini Gaara en camino (por ahora MUAHAHAAAA); a Sai, con su relación con Ino; las referencias a Minato con kushina; Iruka con Shizune; konohamaru (veo que no le tienes mucho cariño... todo joven necesita un ejemplo a seguir hombre, no es algo tan enfermizo, y Naruto siempre le ha estado ayudando... míralo cómo algo parecido a lo de Sasuke e Itachi sin exterminio de un clan por medio) con hanabi... podría remarcarlos más, pero joder, quiero algún día acabar este fic XD

el último review no lo he entendido, quizás es porque estoy medio atontado con la gripe XD explícamelo por privado mejor y lo hablamos!

 **Tucker Weasley** : hola buenas! Me alegro de que llegases aquí, y espero que te siga gustando, que a partir de aquí entramos en lo difícil! De momento, actualizo todos los lunes y jueves, disfruta del capítulo de hoy que viene cargado, un saludo!

 **Kurai no kurai:** hola buenas! Me gusta que te gustase el capítulo, y espero que este aún más! Cómo tan de godzilla, cuando se me ocurrió meter dragones de komodo en el reino de Shinigami no me pude resistir a hacerle un homenaje XD vi la de Shin godzilla, y he de decir que me encantó! En un principio, cuando lo vi deforme arrastrándose x Tokio desconfíe, pero luego lo explican muy bien. Ese rollo de evolucionar me gustó muchísimo, así como tb el planteamiento táctico para vencerlo. Aunque mi favorita sigue siendo godzilla 2014, es una maravilla.

La segunda Tendría que haberlo explicado más... les quitó la financiación porque Gaara no quiso en un principio sellar a su amigo, una especie de castigo para que lo hiciese y asegurarse de que no se revolviese en un futuro. En este fic, la política es un asco, y los daimyos no dejan de ser políticos, no todas las naciones iban a tener la suerte de konoha de tener un pelele. En la otra historia que haré LA daimyo de konoha (aquí tienes la pista) será muy importante e influirá muchísimo en su kage. Cómo dijo el daimyo de la arena, entre un kage y su daimyo debe de haber sinergia.

Exacto, kushina me parecía la opción más lógica, además, me gustan sus momentos madre e hijo, es un pj muy bueno del que pudimos disfrutar poco. Yo la hubiese revivido con el edo tensei para darle más drama a la obra, pero al parecer kishimoto tenía otros planes... Sara tb fue una opción, como neji, pero quería alguien con mucha más influencia sobre Naruto. Y si no estuviese intentando darle algo de empaque a Sasuke, el papel de Mikoto lo habría hecho Sara. Y si, Jiraiya le habría entendido seguramente, aunque por eso de la profecía a lo mejor le hubiese insistido en volver, pero la conversación no habría sido tan fluida cómo con kushina.

Os di muchas pistas sobre Chikara, y ya verás en el capítulo dedicado a el precisamente, aunque por lo que veo tu fuiste de los primeros XD aún así, va a tener mucho recorrido, hay muchas cosas de el que no se explicaron en Naruto. ¿Por que es así? Por ejemplo.

Un saludo, disfruta del capítulo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

" _Es curioso… podemos crear madera de la nada, regar campos con chakra, crear dragones y mil bestias de cualquier elemento con la imaginación como límite... pero no podemos imaginar un mundo sin estas cosas (violaciones y asesinatos)"_

-Bien, que de comienzo esta reunión.- declaró Hiashi hyuuga, mientras se acomodaba en su elegante silla de madera.- Midori sama, proceda.

La habitación era de gran tamaño, con una mesa brillante de madera de roble ocupando el centro, rodeada de otras cuatro sillas de fino roble tallado, mientras que las paredes estaban decoradas con elegantes cuadros de antiguas batallas del clan, o retratos de anteriores patriarcas. Un monumento a la opulencia hyuuga, en definitiva. Otras cuatro personas se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, acompañadas de sus respectivos papeles e informes. Dos de ellas eran mujeres de avanzada edad, vestidas con unos elegantes kimonos de fina seda; y otros dos eran hombres, uno de la edad de Hiashi y otro ligeramente más joven, todos ellos vestidos con la tradicional Yukata hyuuga de dos piezas que revelaba el fanatismo de los ninja del clan por sus costumbres arcaicas.

-Gracias, Hiashi sama.- declaró la mujer, para luego abrir una gran carpeta y proceder a leer el primer folio de la misma.- a pesar de haber en un principio prometido a Hinata hyuuga con Naruto Uzumaki, todavía tenemos interesantes propuestas para su matrimonio gracias a nuestra intensa labor diplomática. Desechadas opciones ridículas como la del clan inuzuka, hemos reducido las opciones a tres candidatos viables para engrandecer el nombre del clan: por un lado, Shinji Hasebe, de Hi no kuni.- comentó la hyuuga, mientras el resto de asistentes contemplaban la foto de un hombre que rondaría la edad de Hiashi, de pelo cano y calvo en su parte superior, de complexión tremendamente obesa.- la familia Hasebe posee importantes empresas navieras en el este y sur del país, controlando un enorme consorcio de comercio que ocupó el lugar de la desmantelada corporación de Gato. Nos aportaría enormes beneficios y rutas comerciales gratuitas para nuestras exportaciones.

-¿No es conocida esa corporación por sus prácticas abusivas y de dudosa legalidad?- preguntó el hombre más joven.- dudo que el clan quiera verse involucrado en un escándalo delictivo por culpa de este matrimonio…

-Ese es el principal escollo.- argumentó la otra anciana.- pero la compensación económica que ofrecen es enormemente cuantiosa, tanto como para cubrir todo lo que abonamos para la reparación de la aldea tras la guerra. Además, se rumorea que ese individuo ya es impotente, puede que incluso podamos recuperar a la joven tras usarla y volver a casarla como virgen si al final resulta detenido por sus actividades, como le ocurrió a gato.

-Continuemos y luego votaremos.- declaró Midori, para proseguir la lectura.- el siguiente candidato es Yuto Uchida, de Hi no kuni.- todos observaron en sus carpetas la foto de un hombre de unos treinta años, fornido, de pelo rubio y sonrisa varonil y soberbia, vestido con un elegante kimono.- la familia uchida ha sido tradicionalmente la encargada de aconsejar a nuestro Daimyo en la corte, por lo que un enlace con ellos nos daría una influencia muy amplia para lograr el nombramiento de un hokage hyuuga cuando el actual abandone el puesto. Además, es un candidato atractivo, y de ascendencia ninja, puede que los hijos que tuviese con Hinata fuesen recuperables.

-A ese individuo lo conozco yo.- intervino el anciano de edad similar a Hiashi.- tengo entendido que ya tiene varias esposas, y que envió la solicitud de matrimonio tras la muerte de otra de ellas en extrañas circunstancias… si la enlazásemos con él, deberíamos de mover nuestras influencias rápido para deponer a Kakashi y nombrar un nuevo hokage antes de que Yuto se canse y Hinata desaparezca también.

-Cierto.- concedió Midori.- y esto nos lleva al último candidato, Aoki Kagawa, nidaime de otogakure, que envió la solicitud nada más conocer la muerte del uzumaki. Se ha mostrado tremendamente interesado en la chica, y nos ofrece una compensación económica bastante abultada, una alianza militar con nuestro clan, influencia en el consejo gokage y su apoyo si uno de los nuestros opta al puesto de hokage. Es, de largo, la oferta más sustanciosa, incluso se compromete por escrito intervenido por los Daimyo de ambos países a entregarnos a los vástagos que tenga con ella si desarrollan el byakugan.

-¿Sabe el motivo de tan generosa oferta? Firmando ese documento jamás podría adueñarse del byakugan sin dañar a su daimyo, no saca nada a parte de mi hija.- preguntó Hiashi, claramente interesado.

-Eso mismo le pregunte a su emisario. Al parecer, el otokage tiene un odio acérrimo por el uzumaki, tanto que daría lo que fuera por tener como trofeo a su antigua prometida para disfrutarla él. Lo considera una victoria sobre Naruto, para que me entienda.

-Interesante…- concluyó el patriarca hyuuga, mientras se recostaba en su asiento. Las tres ofertas tenían grandes ventajas, pero no sabría elegir a una sobre otra…- no sé cuál de las ofertas deberíamos de aceptar… ¿alguna sugerencia, ilustres miembros del consejo hyuuga?- preguntó Hiashi al resto, sin levantar su vista de los papeles.

-¿qué tal dejarla casarse por amor?- preguntó con burla una voz familiar pero ajena al consejo.

Hiashi y los consejeros de la rama principal de inmediato levantaron la vista, asustados, y lo que vieron les aterrorizó aún más. Frente a cada uno de ellos, en cuclillas sobre la mesa, un individuo rubio de ojos azules, vestido con una camisa blanca ensangrentada hecha jirones y unos pantalones de traje sucios de color azul marino, les contemplaba con una sonrisa sádica. Y esas marcas de bigotes tan características en sus mejillas que, unidas a ese brazo derecho vendado, no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-T… tú… no puede… no puede ser.- exclamó un aterrorizado Hiashi, que por primera vez no tenía una cara de póker preparada para una sorpresa.- ¡Tú estás muerto!

-Hiashi sama… que descortés…- declaró Naruto, agarrando del cuello al patriarca mientras el resto de clones hacían lo propio con los demás consejeros.- déjeme demostrarle que no, míreme a los ojos.- solicitó, tornándose sus ojos de un profundo azul a un brillante rojo carmesí con la pupila rasgada.

Los consejeros e Hiashi se encontraron de pronto en una fría y húmeda cueva, desorientados. Debía de tratarse de un genjutsu, pero la sensación era excesivamente… real. De pronto, un intenso instinto asesino les obligó a ponerse de rodillas, girándose todos con temor hacia su fuente. Frente a ellos, un inmenso zorro de nueve colas hechas de fuego, los miraba con una macabra sonrisa que dejaba asomarse sus afilados colmillos.

- **Hace más de veinte años que no pruebo sangre hyuuga…** \- declaró relamiéndose el biju, mientras los hyuuga gritaban de terror e intentaban huir en vano.

En el exterior, los consejeros se encontraban congelados en una mueca de puro terror, indefensos ante unos sonrientes clones del uzumaki, que con calma comenzaron a trazar una serie intrincada de sellos. Al grito de uzumaki ninpo: Uchi Kaemono no fuhai no fuin (arte uzumaki: sello de la corrupción de la bestia interior), todos los clones tocaron con las cinco yemas de los dedos la frente de cada consejero, grabándose en las mismas unos extraños kanjis que luego desaparecieron en la piel. Tras terminar, cuatro de los clones, visiblemente agotados, se disolvieron, mientras el quinto aguantaba en pie sólo gracias a las mayores reservas de chakra que le otorgó el Naruto original. Con una ligera sonrisa tras oír en su mente los gritos de los hyuuga y las carcajadas de Kurama, Naruto le pidió al biju que los liberase para seguir con el plan, cosa que el Kitsune hizo con desgana. Todos los hyuuga se levantaron asustados de sus asientos, sudando a mares, para luego algunos, como Hiashi, adoptar una pose de guardia contra Naruto.

-Veo que tenéis ganas de pelea… bien, dejadme primero hacer algo que quería hacer desde mi primera visita al complejo.- declaró con una sonrisa Naruto, para luego juntar sus dedos índice y corazón frente a su cara de forma vertical y canalizar chakra. Hiashi y todos los consejeros cayeron al suelo entre gritos de dolor, sintiendo como sus cabezas literalmente iban a reventar, mientras las venas de sus sienes se hinchaban de manera grotesca y la saliva caía de sus bocas descontrolada. Tras unos segundos de tortura, el uzumaki paró.- bien, esto es lo que siente un miembro de la rama secundaria cuando lo "disciplináis". Como veis no es agradable. Investigué sobre vuestro sello, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vuestro clan no tiene ninguna noción de fuinjutsu, hasta que caí en la cuenta: un sello tan perfecto que no se puede quitar sólo puede provenir de un sitio, mi clan materno. En un principio os lo entregamos como parte de la dote de mito uzumaki a Konoha según he leído recientemente, pensado para únicamente evitar que os robasen el byakugan en un secuestro, matando al susodicho hyuuga secuestrado de forma rápida e indolora. Pero claro… no podíais quedaros sin intervenir. Lo modificasteis y corrompisteis, convirtiéndolo en el arma de esclavistas que es ahora. Pero tranquilos, lo que tenéis vosotros no es el sello del pájaro enjaulado… es algo bastante peor.

-Que… ¿Qué nos has hecho, maldito demonio?- reclamó Midori con furia mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

-Justicia, Midori sama. Vais a ser los únicos seres humanos que me vean usar **Juinjutsu (sellado maldito de control)** , no hay arte que más me asquee... Veréis, en el lugar donde he estado, me contaron una preciosa historia, la historia de la destrucción del hogar de mi clan, uzushiogakure, y de las consecuencias que trajo.

"Todo el mundo sabe que una armada de Kumo, Kiri e Iwa de 10000 "valerosos" shinobi atacaron uzu y mataron a los 2000 uzumaki que la defendían para hacerse con sus sellos, no sin antes sufrir tantas bajas que apenas 1500 regresaron a sus hogares. Un clan maestro en sellado como el uzumaki es ideal para defender, así que esas bajas fueron hasta predecibles. Aún así, fueron recibidos como héroes, como conquistadores victoriosos, y fueron agasajados con mil regalos y celebraciones."

-Pero… la felicidad no les duró mucho, no sé si oísteis hablar de lo que les ocurrió después.- preguntó el uzumaki, para acto seguido fijarse en la cara de puro terror que los más ancianos del lugar adoptaron.- veo que los vejestorios del lugar se hacen una idea.

"Los supervivientes del ataque bebieron, comieron y follaron cuanto quisieron, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no les era suficiente: cuanto más bebían, más sed tenían; cuanta más comida se llevaban a la boca, más hambre sufrían; y cuantas más mujeres pasaban por sus lechos, más necesidad de acostarse con otras tenían. En cada aldea se comenzaron a reportar primero casos de robos, saqueos y violaciones aislados; luego su numero fue en aumento hasta volverse un problema primordial; y el horror alcanzó su máximo cuando se reportaron casos de canibalismo dentro de las propias aldeas, todos ellos centrados alrededor de sus aclamados "héroes". Cuando los encontraron, vieron que hacía tiempo que habían sucumbido a sus instintos más primarios y ahora eran más bestias que seres humanos. Habían sucumbido a la bestia que todo ser humano lleva dentro."

"Cada aldea lo solucionó a su manera: en Iwa, el predecesor de Onoki los encerró en la cueva más profunda y les dejó matarse unos a otros. Todavía hay historias que las madres les cuentan a los niños para que se porten bien sobre extrañas bestias de pelo frondoso y blanco por todo el cuerpo y grandes colmillos que vagan por las cuevas bajo Iwa. En Kiri, fieles a su estilo, soltaron a las bestias por la niebla y los nuevos aspirantes a espadachines de la niebla se ganaron durante semanas el título a base de cazarlas una a una. Y en Kumo las arrojaron desde las montañas más altas a suelos llenos de afiladas estacas, como manda la tradición del rayo. Y ahora mismo, vosotros tenéis el dudoso honor de participar en esa leyenda."

-Es un farol…- declaró el hyuuga más joven, todavía arrodillado en el suelo.- son sólo leyendas, no existe ningún sello así.

-Si quieres arriesgarte… yo os diré cómo funciona: ese sello se alimenta de vuestra maldad, cuanto más dolor causéis al prójimo, cuanto más os aprovechéis del débil, cuanto más hagáis sufrir a vuestros seres queridos…- aquí miró fijamente a Hiashi.-… más os controlará esa bestia que todos llevamos dentro. Pronto sentiréis que necesitáis más para sobrevivir, como si fuese una sed insaciable. Y acabareis convertidos en monstruos repugnantes, lo que sois ahora mismo vamos, pero sin aparentar ser shinobi respetables. Pero, si comenzáis a hacer bien las cosas, a ayudar a quien lo necesita, el sello mantendrá esas ansias a raya. Empezaréis por quemar cada pergamino que explique sobre cómo imponer el sello del pájaro enjaulado, dejar de torturar y esclavizar a vuestros congéneres y dejar de tratar a vuestras mujeres como ganado. Y en un futuro, el clan lo heredará una kunoichi que de verdad ha demostrado que no le hace falta vuestro nuevo sello para tratar a su clan como seres humanos. Es hora de que el clan hyuuga tenga un corazón y sea de verdad el clan que represente la voluntad del fuego de Konoha, como dijo hiashi sama hace tiempo. Es hora de que preparéis a hinata para dirigir.

Los consejeros se miraron con temor, dudando si creerle o no. Pero los más ancianos ya habían visto de primera mano a esas bestias que en su día fueron ninja cuando eran niños y sabían que el uzumaki no mentía. Ya podían sentir una sensación extraña en su interior, un ansia de matar, comer y tomar a cuanta mujer u hombre se interpusiese. Naruto examinó esas caras y vio que habían comprendido el mensaje, así que se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes miró con seriedad a Hiashi.

-Y tú… te estaré observando. Tienes dos hijas con un corazón tan grande que no dudarán en perdonarte si haces propósito de enmienda. Pero… - Naruto volvió a contemplar al hyuuga con esos iris rasgados de color carmesí.- como vea que vuelves a tratar a Hinata o a Hanabi como algo diferente a las princesas que son… esperaré a que te conviertas en bestia y te atraparé para que no te ejecuten. Y entonces, te ataré en algún lugar lejano y me encargaré de darte la comida y bebida justa para sobrevivir, como si fueses un perro. Y dejaré que pases el resto de tus días sufriendo esa maldición de los supervivientes de uzu en su máximo esplendor. Y ya sabes que yo no amenazo… advierto.

Pasión por la justicia.

* * *

" _Hay tantos tipos de amor como estrellas en el cielo. Y, entre nosotros, existe el amor de familia"_

Karin se encontraba tumbada en la solitaria cama de su antiguo cuarto, abrazada al peluche de Kurama que le regaló su primo, aferrada al recuerdo del último miembro de su familia que había perdido. No fue capaz de dormir en la cama habitual por recuerdo a él, porque le dolía recordar lo que había pasado. Le había perdido. Había perdido a su protector, a esa persona que le demostró que podía tener un futuro junto a él en esa aldea. Porque ahora, con la muerte de su primo, ya no habría futuro. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla en la oscuridad de su habitación, una más en la cifra de cientos que había derramado desde que su primo sufrió ese ataque. Cualquiera podría pensar que Karin no tuvo tanto contacto con Naruto, que sus lágrimas estaban más motivadas por perder su guardián ante las ambiciones del consejo que por perder al ojiazul. Pero todos ellos se podían pudrir en el infierno para la pelirroja. Ella no lloraba por el futuro que la esperaba, aceptaría gustosa ser una incubadora humana toda su vida a cambio de recuperar a su último familiar. No, lloraba por perder al único hombre hasta la fecha que le había demostrado que le importaba de verdad. El único hombre que la había protegido desinteresadamente. Y ahora se sentía sola, sin esperanza, sin futuro. Parte de ella la gritaba que huyese de ese lugar antes de que el consejo derribase la puerta del complejo para aprovecharse de ella, pero era incapaz de abandonar esa aldea. El único lugar que consideraba su hogar desde que abandonó su casa tras la muerte de su madre, el lugar que su primo adoraba con fanatismo.

A pesar de estar perdida en sus pensamientos, pudo percibir un chakra desconocido entrando en el complejo. Quizás ya iban a por ella, quién sabe. Pero ya no la importaba. Se levantó y anduvo como un zombie hasta donde se encontraba el intruso, deseando acabar ya con todo. Le extrañó que la marca de chakra estuviese en la habitación de Naruto y se hubiese quedado allí, lo normal hubiese sido que hubiese abandonado el cuarto y registrado el resto de la mansión en cuanto viese que no había nadie allí, pero el asaltante estaba dentro de esa habitación sin salir, como si estuviese buscando algo. Karin se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, intentando no ser descubierta. En la oscuridad del cuarto, pudo ver una figura de complexión atlética vestida únicamente con unos pantalones negros con rebordes naranjas, rebuscando entre las cosas del difundo shinobi. Karin tembló de rabia al ver cómo algún miserable oportunista se había colado en el complejo para hacerse con algún trofeo del difundo uzumaki, seguro que para luego venderlo y sacar un dineral. Iba a simplemente llamarle la atención y echarle de ahí sin violencia, pero en cuanto vio cómo se guardaba el gorro de pijama con dientes que tanto adoraba su primo en secreto, abandonó toda razón y atacó sin pensar.

-¡Maldito carroñero, no te vas a llevar el gorro favorito de mi nee chan!- gritó Karin mientras golpeaba al intruso con un fuerte puñetazo en la parte baja de la espalda y lo tiraba contra una pared cercana de una patada. Convocó con rapidez sus cadenas, pero una voz muy familiar le llamó la atención.

-¡Imouto! ¡Que soy yo joder!- grito un dolorido Naruto mientras se levantaba con pesadez. La luz de la calle iluminó su rostro, dejando a Karin completamente afectada: a pesar de las marcadas ojeras y de una suave palidez, ese pelo rubio, esos ojos azules y esas marcas de bigotes eran únicas. Era Naruto, su Naruto.

-¿Nee chan?- preguntó todavía impactada la pelirroja. Se aproximó y tocó el rostro de su primo, intentando averiguar si era todo un engaño, pero en cuanto acarició las marcas de bigotes el rubio emitió esa suave risa que revelaba lo que ella ya sabía y que nadie podía imitar: Naruto era muy sensible en esa zona y tenía cosquillas.- ¡Nee chan!- gritó la uzumaki entre lágrimas, saltando a los brazos del rubio con tanto ímpetu que lo tiró contra el suelo de nuevo.- Nee chan, estás vivo…

-Si… pero si sigues apretándome así voy a dejar de estarlo…- dijo como pudo el uzumaki, con un tono de piel algo morado por la falta de oxígeno. La pelirroja se levantó con algo de vergüenza y se tomó unos segundos para analizar la situación.

-Nee chan, co… ¿Cómo estás vivo? Yo… yo comprobé tus constantes… yo… yo te vi morir… ¡Un momento! ¿No serás un fantasma?- gritó Karin con los ojos abiertos como platos, señalando con terror al ojiazul.

-¡Sabia que a ti también te daban miedo y que te reías de mí por hacerte la valiente!- acusó un ofendido uzumaki.- y no estoy muerto, es una larga historia…- aclaró mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su prima, que se aferró a él con fuerza mientras seguía llorando.- tenía pensado vestirme e ir a saludarte, pero me olvidé de que eres sensor…

-Ti…¿tiene que ver con que tu firma de chakra ahora sea diferente?- preguntó una todavía afectada Karin mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas como podía. La firma de su primo ahora era distinta: seguía conservando sus colores negro (por Kurama), blanco (por él mismo) y gris claro (por el chakra natural), pero ahora presentaba también un color gris oscuro que creaba un equilibrio perfecto en la corriente de poder del uzumaki.

-Si, digamos que ahora recibo chakra de cuatro fuentes distintas, no de tres… aunque me alegro de que defiendas así de bien mi armario…- comentó con burla el ojiazul, sonrojando a la ojirroja.

-Esto… creí que eras un… ladrón…- se excusó, para luego fijarse en el montón de ropa que el rubio estaba preparando para sellar.- nee chan… ¿Por qué estás preparando tu ropa para sellarla?

-Imouto…- enunció el ojiazul, preparándose para dar la noticia.- me… me voy de la aldea.

-Pe… pero… ¿por qué? A… aquí tienes a tus amigos, a tu gente… ti… ¡tienes a Sakura!

-Lo sé Karin, pero no puedo quedarme… llevo un año soportando las ambiciones de otros, viendo cómo me usan de pretexto para una guerra en la que sufrirán inocentes, como me ven únicamente como una herramienta. No les daré esa posibilidad… estoy cansado de esta vida, de luchar todo el tiempo… sólo quiero alejarme de tantos asesinatos, violaciones, manipulaciones… y olvidarme de todo. Yo… yo lo necesito, imouto…

Karin examinó los sentimientos de su primo, buscando si había algo oculto que no le permitiese entender a su primo. Porque la pelirroja tenía claro que Naruto era totalmente fiel al ramen de ichiraku, a Sakura Haruno y a su familia, en la que incluía a Konoha. Pero lo que sintió le dio la respuesta que necesitaba: notaba dolor, frustración, tristeza, rabia… mil sentimientos negativos que atormentaban al uzumaki, un veneno que lo estaba matando por dentro. Ella sabía de su pasado tortuoso, y ya sospechaba que algún conciudadano del rubio había estado involucrado en el ataque al ojiazul, así que su mente rápidamente llegó a una conclusión: al igual que alguien inhalando aire antes de volver a sumergirse durante la natación, Naruto a lo mejor necesitaba alejarse de esa podredumbre que acompañaba al mundo shinobi antes de envenenarse completamente. Eso sí no lo estaba ya…

-Está bien nee chan… - declaró la pelirroja, mientras se ajustaba las lentes, su clásico gesto para cuando estaba nerviosa y quería aparentar fortaleza.- dame unos minutos para preparar mis cosas y nos podremos ir…

-Imouto…- la interrumpió Naruto antes de que avanzase hacia el armario.- yo iré solo, tú te quedarás aquí.

-Nee chan… - repuso una asombrada Karin.- yo… yo quiero ir contigo, eres mi única familia. Además, si me quedo aquí estaré en manos del consejo, y ya no estás para defenderme.

-Karin.- declaró el rubio mientras juntaba su frente con la de su prima.- a pesar de que desearía que me acompañases, no te voy a condenar a la vida que voy a llevar yo. Yo me dirijo al olvido, a encerrarme en un rincón apartado y dejar todo atrás hasta mi muerte. Y no deseo eso para ti. Aquí te has integrado, tienes amigos, tienes un hogar, una carrera shinobi… no te voy a hacer renunciar a eso. Y por el consejo… no te preocupes, no te harán nada. Aunque, por si acaso, tienes mis kunai especiales. Sólo tienes que aplicar chakra en uno y vendré a sacarte de aquí.

-Nee chan…- dijo la pelirroja con un gran sonrojo, totalmente enternecida por el cariño que la mostraba su primo. Era el primer hombre en su vida que la conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba en todo momento. Le amaba como al único familiar con vida que tenía, como el hermano mayor que siempre pidió a Kami y que ahora tenía.

-Además… no sé porqué me da que ahora tendrás una razón más sería para quedarte… te he dejado los papeles autorizando que rompas nuestro compromiso y te cases con quien quieras en nuestra caja fuerte, tú sólo tienes que poner el nombre del afortunado y firmar.- aclaró el rubio, mientras su prima le miraba con confusión.- y por cierto… el teme es un inútil emocionalmente hablando. Si quieres que se esfuerce y al fin este a la altura de lo que te mereces, oblígale a ganar cada centímetro de tu afecto. Sasuke sólo respeta lo que le plantea un reto y no le entrega lo que quiere de primeras. De ahí que yo le caiga tan bien.

-Na… Naruto… yo… yo no quiero nada con Sasuke… intentó matarme. Y también a ti.

-Ya, pero bueno… todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Y mi primita se merece tener a quien desee babeando por ella.

-¡Nee chan!- gritó con vergüenza la ojirroja.- nee chan…¿ y Sakura? ¿La llevarás contigo?

-No… - declaró con tristeza el rubio,- no puedo Karin… es lo mismo que me pasa contigo… ella tiene un futuro brillante por delante, sus sueños, aquello por lo que ha luchado toda su vida… no la voy a hacer renunciar a eso. Y yo no puedo quedarme tampoco, no sin provocar un inmenso dolor a miles de personas y traicionar a mis seres queridos, así que sólo puedo apartarme y dejarla ser feliz con alguien que la pueda dar la estabilidad que necesita. Siempre ha renunciado a todo por otras personas: a su entrenamiento por Sasuke, a su felicidad por mi, a su carrera de nuevo por Sasuke… ya va siendo hora de que alguien se sacrifique por ella…- Karin iba a intervenir para regañar a su primo, pero Naruto la interrumpió.- y está decidido Karin, respétalo. Y necesitaré tu ayuda con esto.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Si, mira, junta conmigo tu frente de nuevo y verás.

Karin asintió y procedió a obedecer a su primo. Juntó su frente con el ojiazul y cerró los ojos, notando como su alrededor se difuminaba y volvía a rehacerse. Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos, la habitación del complejo había desaparecido, sustituyéndola una habitación de una casa de madera rústica con una acogedora chimenea y un rico mobiliario en el que destacaban varias fotos de familia con un hombre castaño y fuerte, una mujer pelirroja de cabello corto y una joven niña pelirroja de cuatro años que sostenía las manos de ambos adultos con una sonrisa. Era la cabaña en la que vivió su infancia, dónde fue feliz hasta que sus padres murieron y se quedó sola. Se sentía a gusto, pero a la vez confundida, así que miró al rubio con duda.

-Estamos en tu paraje mental imouto, no te preocupes. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería el tuyo, el mío era una triste alcantarilla. Veo que tienes mejor gusto que yo…

-Nu... nunca había estado aquí…

-Realmente si, sólo que sin darte cuenta. Cada vez que has necesitado paz y la has acabado encontrando en tu interior, has estado aquí. Es ese espacio mental donde descansa nuestro amor y tranquilidad. Normalmente se corresponde con el primer lugar donde nos sentimos seguros. Pero bueno, vayamos al lío que no puedo entretenerme mucho, acompáñame, que quiero enseñarte algo.

Anduvieron por los pasillos de la citada casa con calma, hasta llegar a una gran habitación con una fuerte puerta de roble con grabados arcaicos. Esa habitación no estaba en su casa original, así que la pelirroja abrió con duda y entró mirando alrededor, quedándose francamente impresionada: se trataba de una inmensa biblioteca, llena de pergaminos antiguos, dividida en dos grandes zonas y coronada por una zona central con una serie de grabados que representaban batallas y pactos con seres ancestrales.

-Nii chan… ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó con duda la ojirroja

-Este lugar, imouto, es el pasado y el futuro de nuestro clan. El legado de tu madre, de la mía… en el lugar donde he estado, he tenido acceso a todos los conocimientos de sellos que desarrolló nuestro clan, las cuarto ramas de sellado al completo. Como comprenderás, es demasiado conocimiento para una sola vida, así que lo he dividido en dos: ante ti tienes todo el conocimiento de las ramas de sellado de vida y oscuridad del clan uzumaki, así como en la parte central tienes descrito el origen de nuestro clan y nuestra historia.- Karin tragó fuerte con una mezcla de temor reverencial, asombro y entusiasmo. Su mente científica no podía esperar ni un segundo a desentrañar cada secreto que este lugar le ofreciese.- las técnicas están en pergaminos por dos razones: porque si recibieses esos conocimientos de golpe morirías de un derrame cerebral, y porque así puedes escoger mejor que técnicas transcribir al exterior y que técnicas debes de guardar para transmitir sólo a las personas de tu entera confianza.

-Nii chan… no se que decir… que me confíes esto es… - intentó decir entre lágrimas la uzumaki. Se acordaba de cómo su madre siempre le hablaba de lo grandioso que fue su clan, de lo que añoraba uzu y sus técnicas. Con este regalo, Naruto no sólo le estaba pegando el futuro del clan a la pelirroja, estaba ayudándola a honrar la memoria de su difunta madre.

-Lo sé imouto, y confío plenamente en ti. Yo me encargaré de transcribir las técnicas de luz y muerte, y antes de mi muerte las recibirás para unirlas todas en nuestra biblioteca. Con esto, los futuros uzumaki podrán hacer renacer nuestro clan con todo su poder, tus futuros hijos serán unos shinobi a la altura de nuestro apellido… pero te tengo que pedir un favor.- declaró el rubio mientras tomaba un pergamino en concreto del ala izquierda, donde en las estanterías estaba grabado el kanji Jinsei (vida).- querría que empezases con este. Sakura chan tiene planeado algo muy grande, y necesitará de este sello de almacenamiento para lograrlo. Llévaselo a shizune y preparad su producción en masa.

-Un… ¿un sello de almacenamiento?- Karin abrió el pergamino con curiosidad, extrañada por la importancia que le daba su primo a un simple sello de almacenamiento que la uzumaki ya sabía realizar incluso. Pero, en cuanto vio el grupo de símbolos y la descripción, lo entendió todo.

-Este sello permite almacenar una determinada técnica y liberarla con un empleo mínimo de chakra, de forma similar al sello explosivo. Si se almacena la técnica médica para curar, cada centro médico que planea crear Sakura tendría de estas avanzadas técnicas sin necesitar un ninja médico entrenado, con un gennin bastaría incluso. Eso sí, dáselo ya modificado para que sólo pueda almacenar chakra médico, que, conociendo a esta gente, lo convertirían en una especie de arma… sólo un uzumaki podrá modificarlo, así que con eso estará el mundo cubierto.

-Nii chan.. cuenta conmigo. Te prometo que la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Lo sé imouto. Querría pedirte otro favor: dale a Hinata la carta que he dejado en mi mesa de noche. Hubiese querido despedirme de ella en persona, pero necesité la mayoría de mis clones para… hacer justicia. Y si puedes, echa un vistazo a Hanabi y Hinata por mi, sobre todo si su padre se comienza a comportar de manera… extraña o perturbadora. Confío plenamente en ellas, pero si necesitan venir aquí, ofrécelas un sitio como si se tratase de mi.

-Lo haré, nii chan. Naruto… ¿por qué no te quedas y lo hacemos juntos todo? No tienes porqué irte…- declaró con tristeza la pelirroja. No quería separarse de su única familia.

-Ya sabes porqué imouto… no te preocupes, sé que tú estarás bien y yo sé cuidarme. Pero, como te conozco y eres igual de terca que yo, ahora mismo estás durmiendo en la cama tranquilamente y yo me estoy yendo a mis otras tareas. Ventajas del genjutsu y de pillarte distraída.- añadió con una carcajada el uzumaki, mientras Karin dibujaba una suave sonrisa y le sacaba la lengua.

-Naruto…- dijo con tranquilidad la pelirroja.- gra… gracias… por todo… tú me lo has dado todo. Nunca podré agradecerte suficiente el que me hayas salvado y me hayas dado esperanza…

-Tranquila Karin.- contestó el uzumaki mientras volvía a besarla la frente.- para algo está el amor de familia ¿no?

Pasión por la familia.

* * *

 _"¿Sabes kiuby? Algún día me haré cargo de todo el odio que hay dentro de ti"_

El hokage sostenía las cartas de condolencias del resto de kages con su mano derecha. Todas, salvo la de Gaara, que había insistido en acudir personalmente a Konoha, eran exactamente iguales, una retahíla de frases hechas y discursos políticos que seguramente ninguno de ellos habría redactado, sólo se habrían dedicado a firmarlo y ya está. Realmente no las estaba leyendo, sólo ocupaba sus manos en algo para contener su rabia y frustración.

Naruto Uzumaki había muerto. El gran héroe del mundo, el salvador de konoha, el hijo del sensei del peliplateado, su alumno número uno en sorprender había fallecido. Y no lo había hecho de viejo, acompañado de sus hijos y nietos, como claramente se merecía. Había muerto en una fría camilla de hospital tras ser emboscado por sus propios conciudadanos, como si fuese una cruel broma del destino: había sobrevivido a mil palizas de pequeño, se había aparentemente ganado el respeto de todos y al final, cuando bajó la guardia, la aldea volvió a traicionarlo. Kakashi recordaba con culpabilidad cada vez que veía a su ahora difunto alumno todas las veces que de niño necesitó su ayuda y no se la prestó. Él, Kakashi hatake, el gran ninja copia, estaba tan sumido en su propio dolor por la muerte de óbito primero y Rin después que en ningún momento se paró a relacionar el apellido del joven jinchuriki con el de la esposa de su sensei, o esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules con el gran Minato. Si hubiese sido listo, si hubiese estado atento, habría incluso renunciado a su carrera shinobi para proteger al hijo de su sensei, del hombre que le enseñó a ser un buen ninja.

-Porque los ninja que no cumplen su misión son basura…- dijo para sí, intentando dejar salir ese dolor que le atenazaba el pecho.

-Pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que basura.- completó una voz desde el ventanal del despacho.

Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y entonces lo vio. Vestido con la misma ropa del atentado, todavía incluso con las manchas de sangre de sus heridas. Estaba claramente cansado, viéndole esos ojos azules carentes de su habitual brillo y esas marcadas ojeras, pero era él. Naruto Uzumaki, que, haciendo honor al título que le otorgó su sensei, volvía a sorprenderle. Tanto esta vez que incluso el hokage se alejó atemorizado del ventanal.

-Na… ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? Es… es imposible… tú estabas…

-Muerto, lo sé.- contestó con hastío el rubio

-Pero, pero… ¿Cómo? Yo estaba delante cuando certificaron tu muerte, incluso lo comprobaron varios médicos diferentes…

-Soy muy difícil de matar sensei, ya me ha visto más de una vez morir y volver… cuando luché por primera vez contra Sasuke en El Valle del fin… cuando Kurama tomó el control en la lucha contra pain… cuando me enviasteis a la prisión de sangre y ese demonio me atravesó el pecho de un zarpazo… cuando me arrebataron a Kurama en la cuarta guerra ninja… joder, al final va a resultar que no tengo sitio ni en el infierno…- declaró Naruto con un claro tono de reproche que no pasó desapercibido para el peliplateado.

-Naruto…- intentó reconciliar kakashi.- da igual lo que haya pasado. Ahora estás aquí, y las cosas van a mejorar.

-No, van a seguir igual hokage sama. Siempre tuve un sueño absurdo, cambiar el mundo, y por un momento lo vi posible. Pero todo era mentira, no se puede cambiar. Y no se puede cambiar porque siempre cometeréis los mismos errores, está en nuestra naturaleza. Si me quedo, estallará una guerra. Humanos, biju, todos ellos serán víctimas. La única duda sería si enfrentaría al mundo y a los biju o al mundo y a Konoha. Podría evitarla luchando y someter a cada una de las naciones ninja, que con Sasuke de mi lado no sería difícil, pero me convertiría en un genocida y un tirano, y no es mi intención. No podría soportarlo, no soy así, odio matar, aunque sea a malas personas. Vosotros os acabareis matando, lo tengo claro, pero yo no voy a participar en ello. Así que yo no quiero saber nada de nadie, te comunico mi renuncia como shinobi de esta aldea.- declaró con solemnidad el uzumaki, ante un sorprendido Kakashi.

-Re… ¿renuncia? ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a renunciar a todo lo que has conseguido en tu vida? Estás enfadado, y lo entiendo, pero no tomes decisiones radicales, tu aldea te necesita.

-No te tomes esto como una deslealtad, Kakashi sensei, soy tan leal a esta aldea que te estoy avisando previamente de mi deserción. Y me jode tener que dejarlo todo atrás, pero resulta que mi aldea, como el resto de aldeas shinobi, necesita madurar. Konoha se ha dejado llevar por la corrupción y las ansias de poder y se ha olvidado para que existía en un principio: para proteger a los inocentes. Dejamos a terceros países morirse de hambre por enriquecernos, no nos importa entregar las vidas de nuestros civiles y niños para conseguir lo que llamáis "equilibrar el poder"- dijo con especial énfasis el rubio.- no nos afecta convertir a mujeres en úteros andantes mediante matrimonios políticos o leyes de restauración de clanes, mantenemos costumbres bárbaras porque "es tradición", como el boke en los hyuuga. Y no sólo aquí, sólo hay que ver los entrenamientos para gennin de Kiri y su famosa niebla sangrienta… -añadió con un claro asco el uzumaki.- y en parte lo hacéis porque gente como hashirama, mi padre, o yo mismo, venimos a sacaros las castañas del fuego cuando os desviáis demasiado del rumbo, incluso a costa de nuestras vidas. Una vez, cuando era pequeño, Hiruzen jiji me dijo algo como que "si él me pescaba un pez, comería un día, y si me enseñaba a pescar, comería siempre". No lo entendí en su momento, pero ahora sí: si podéis hacer y deshacer sin consecuencias porque estoy yo… ¿Qué os impide volver a hacerlo? Así que renuncio, si la aldea es fuerte, me sobrevivirá; si no, es que Hashirama Senju se equivocó y nada tiene sentido. Y no pienses que mi marcha es algo egoísta, quizás si me voy y os amenazo con volver y enfadarme, quizás con un enemigo común, os decidáis por uniros y luchar contra esos asquerosos sectarios…

-Naruto… sé que se han cometido muchas injusticias en general, y contigo en particular, pero si te quedas podemos arreglarlo. Podemos hacer el bien desde aquí, juntos.- declaró el hatake.

-¿Juntos? Tú tranquilo, para solucionar los de ahora mismo me basto yo sólo. He empezado con el sello hyuuga por ejemplo, ya verás como dejan de torturarse entre ellos a partir de esta noche. Aunque yo que tú pondría un par de anbu a vigilar a su consejo, puede que alguno haga pequeñas… salvajadas… a partir de hoy. Lo que tengo claro es que después de arreglar estos no pienso quedarme a sufrir sus consecuencias, o a ver cómo llegan otros nuevos problemas y cada vez tengo que mancharme más las manos. Durante décadas he sido el escudo de esta villa, es el momento de que os comencéis a defender solitos.

-Naruto- se irguió el hokage claramente preocupado.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada que no fuese necesario y que no se mereciera esa gente. Y vosotros no estáis para hablar, os recuerdo que en el último consejo gokage ya os volvisteis a repartir a los biju como si fuesen cromos, como pasó justo antes de las grandes guerras ninja…

-Te puedo asegurar que no lo…- intentó excusarse el hokage, pero Naruto le interrumpió.

-¿que no lo hacíais con mala intención? Ya he oído eso antes… incluso los que atentaron contra mí lo dijeron… ¿Sabes que iba a tomar medidas desde el último consejo? Medidas… radicales… -Kakashi se tensó al oírlo, tanto él como Shikamaru se esperaban alguna respuesta del rubio desde entonces, por eso recurrieron a Sakura.- pero tuvisteis la suerte de que llegase justo mi debilidad: Sakura chan. Luego vino la misión y luego el atentado y obviamente los planes se han vuelto aún más radicales… pero bueno, te quiero anunciar que a partir de ahora las nueve bestias con cola, como las llamáis, están bajo mi protección directa y fuera de la jurisdicción de las naciones shinobi. Cualquier ataque a ellas, provenga de quién provenga, será tratado como un ataque a mi, y combatido en consecuencia.

-Naruto, te entiendo, y estoy dispuesto a dar marcha atrás en todo y ayudarte. Konoha quiere ayudarte, no tienes por qué desertar.

-¿Y ser el responsable de una nueva guerra ninja? No no, no pienso mancharme las manos. Cuando la tengáis, que sé que lo haréis, he visto a lo largo de este año que lo estáis deseando, no voy a tener nada que ver con ello.

-Naruto… te lo pido como tu sensei… eres mi mejor alumno… no lo hagas.- intentó convencer Kakashi a Naruto, pero obtuvo una risa irónica del ojiazul.

-Curioso, porque en un principio era Sasuke… y siempre has estado equivocado sensei, ni el teme ni yo somos tus mejores alumnos. La mejor es Sakura chan. Sin tener unas reservas de chakra ilimitadas gracias a Kurama, ni unos ojos legendarios heredados como los de Sasuke, ni recibir atención del sensei más pervertido de la aldea, está al nivel de una sannin. De una niña que llevaba un kit de belleza en su botiquín por si su Sasuke kun se la declaraba se ha convertido en una shinobi capaz de golpear en la cara a una diosa en combate, y será la médico que salve a medio mundo con su trabajo. Ni diez Naruto podrían hacer tanto bien como el que va a hacer ella. Así que no os estoy dejando precisamente desprotegidos…- declaró Naruto con una suave sonrisa. La misma que ponía cada vez que hablaba de su amada Sakura chan. Y ahí Kakashi vio un posible resquicio por el que hacer recapacitar al uzumaki.

-¿Y vas a abandonarla, como hizo Sasuke? Ella te necesita.

-Ella es lo único que de verdad me va a doler dejar atrás. Pero no te confundas, no soy Sasuke. Ni pienso abandonarla en un puto banco a merced de cualquier cabrón que pase por allí, ni renuncio a ella por venganza. Es algo que quiero que te quede bien claro: no soy Sasuke. Yo no me voy a buscar poder, me voy por la paz que necesita para hacer su proyecto, me voy porque la quiero lo suficiente como para no convertir a la mejor médico del mundo en una mártir, que es lo que en lo que ella estaría dispuesta a convertirse por mi si le diese opción… Lo he intentado por las buenas para que os portasteis bien y así el mundo en general, y ella en particular, tengan un futuro, pero no habéis querido colaborar, así que supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas.

-Sabes que la consecuencia de desertar es convertirte en un renegado ¿no? Todos los cazadores anbu te perseguirán.- faroleó el peliplateado.

-dudo muchísimo que el consejo gokage vaya a declarar al que nombraron "guardián de la paz " como renegado, sería como clavaros vuestro propio kunai en un pie; sin contar que entre las naciones extranjeras tengo mucha popularidad, os quedaríais sin su ayuda comercial seguramente… y aún así, si eso sirve para que no os peleéis, adelante. Pero te dejaré claro algo: a todo el que envíes a buscarme le será imposible encontrarme, y si alguno por casualidad se cruza conmigo, recibirá de vuelta aquello que traiga multiplicado por diez. Así que más le vale que no sea violencia.

-Naruto, no pienso permitir que cometas esta estupidez. Anbu.- ordenó el hokage, viendo que Naruto no le dejaba ninguna otra solución.- quedas detenido por orden del hokage. Esperarás en una celda hasta que recapacites. Por favor, no te resistas.

Cuatro anbu del escuadrón tobirama rodearon al rubio, que con una sonrisa divertida sacó un pequeño kunai de su bolsillo derecho. Todos adoptaron una pose de guardia, temiendo que el rubio iniciase un enfrentamiento. Todos los shinobi de ahí le admiraban, incluido el hokage, y no querían bajo ningún concepto herirle.

-Kakashi sensei… te olvidas de mi técnica favorita.- declaró el rubio, para luego apuñalarse y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Kakashi maldijo por lo bajo su despiste y ordenó llamar de inmediato al resto del escuadrón para iniciar de inmediato el rastreo del uzumaki. Mientras todos los anbu desaparecían al grito de HAI, el peliplateado se sentó en su sillón, agotado. Ya era el segundo estudiante suyo que desertaba de la aldea. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se preguntó el hokage mientras se tiraba de los pelos. Parecía tener el extraño superpoder de atraer a personas con un pasado traumático por culpa de Konoha: su padre, su mejor amigo Obito, su estudiante uchiha predilecto, Naruto… ¿Por qué nunca podía hacer nada? Mientras se lamentaba, levantó su vista al escritorio, cruzándose con la foto del equipo siete. En esa época todo era más fácil y feliz. Daría lo que fuera por volver a esos tiempos, donde su mayor preocupación era que los chicos del escuadrón no se matasen y la chica no violase al moreno en un despiste.

- _No…_ \- pensó para si el ninja copia.- _esta vez no perderé a otro alumno. Naruto no es malvado, cambiará de idea si alguien mejor que yo para eso le convence. Y creo que sé quienes dos lo podrán hacer…_ \- concluyó, mientras no apartaba la vista de la foto. En el equipo 7, para bien o para mal, todo quedaba en familia.

Pasión por el deber.

* * *

" _pagaréis... **por esto**_ "

Yugao, enfundada en su traje anbu, se cuadró con rapidez frente a kea. La mujer, tras hacer un gesto de manos, activó los sellos de privacidad de su humilde hogar cercano al orfanato, esperando la información que le iba a brindar la capitana anbu. Se acomodó en una silla de madera cercana a la mesa central del salón, uno de los pocos muebles que empleaba la mujer, acostumbrada a un estilo de vida austero fruto de sus firmes convicciones religiosas. Si está vida es una ilusión, sus riquezas y tentaciones eran superfluos y no necesitaba ninguno.

-¿Y bien Yugao san? ¿Al final Naruto ha hecho ya su viaje, o tenemos que actuar para asegurarnos de que lo haga?

-La suerte nos sonríe kiken sama.- declaró yugao, sin abandonar su pose marcial.- a pesar de que no pude acceder a su habitación, parece que Naruto kun acabó entrando en razón y accediendo a aceptar a nuestro dios.

-" _Es extraño… si es así y ha muerto, ¿Por qué no se ha manifestado el dios árbol? Supuestamente, con su chakra ya tendría poder suficiente para reencarnarse…_ "- pensó la mujer castaña.- ¿Estás segura de ello? La última vez también lo creímos y al final resultó que no era así…

-esta vez está confirmado. He visto con mis propios ojos a Sakura san llorando sobre su cadáver, y cómo llevaban su cuerpo a la morgue. Ya se ha reunido con el dios árbol, así que el resto podemos ya iniciar el viaje.- comentó con una cierta ansiedad la pelimorada.

-Todavía no Yugao san, necesitamos un último servicio antes de eso.

-Kiken sama… me prometieron que, después de hacerle eso a Naruto kun, podría reunirme con Hayate… yo… yo sólo quiero reunirme con él… no puedo vivir después de lo de Naruto, esta ilusión se ha vuelto una pesadilla…- declaró entre lágrimas la pelimorada.

Yugao sufría enormemente desde el atentado. Antes de ingresar en la orden del dios árbol por medio de una amable Kea, Yugao consumía sus días de taberna en taberna, ahogando su dolor en alcohol tras su brusco despertar del sueño del tsukuyomi. Echaba desesperadamente de menos esa vida perfecta que tenía con el Gekko, esa vida con su marido que le arrebataron cruelmente ya dos veces, e intentaba llenar ese vacío que sentía entregando su cuerpo al primer hombre que hablaba con ella, siempre terminando entre lágrimas y sintiéndose sucia y miserable. Ni tan siquiera el apoyo de sus grandes amigas kurenai y Anko le ayudaba a salir del bache. Así que había decidido poner fin a todo y terminar con su vida de una vez, arrojarse desde la cima del monte hokage y acabar con todo. Ya estaba en la barandilla que había instalada en el mirador, contemplando la caída mortal de necesidad que la esperaba si se arrojaba desde la cabeza del primero, cuando una amable mujer castaña de mediana edad la interrumpió en su tarea. Habló con ella como si la conociese de toda la vida, y algo en la anbu quiso hacerla caso. Kea se llamaba, y era la nueva directora del orfanato de Konoha. Yugao le habló sobre su sueño del tsukuyomi, sobre su sufrimiento, y la mujer la escuchó con una suave sonrisa, para luego responder "¿y cuál de las dos vidas que has vivido te ha parecido más real?".

Y algo en la mente de la Uzuki hizo click, como si todo encajase. Buscó desesperadamente que la castaña le diese una respuesta, y entonces tuvo conocimiento de la denominada senda del dios árbol, y sus creencias. Que la auténtica vida era la que mostró el gran árbol blanco. Que este mundo sólo era una ilusión impuesta por sus enemigos para evitar que alcanzásemos la felicidad. Y que ese enemigo tenía dos encarnaciones: Naruto Uzumaki, el demonio naranja; y Sasuke uchiha, el demonio púrpura. Con respecto al segundo, Yugao no tenía ninguna opinión positiva, por lo que no tuvo problema en volcar su odio hacia él, pero no así con respecto al primero, al que había visto crecer y custodiado como buenamente pudo durante su terrible infancia. Yugao fue una de las gennin a cargo de Kushina Uzumaki, llegando a considerarla como una segunda madre, y, tras la muerte de su sensei el día del ataque del kyubi, no la hizo falta mucho trabajo averiguar que el embarazo de la pelirroja y ese niño rubio del mismo apellido que casualmente había nacido y se había quedado huérfano el día de su muerte estaban relacionados. Ella misma, a pesar de su prometedora carrera en el cuerpo anbu, solicitó al gran Hiruzen Sarutobi que la apartase de las misiones de campo para criar al pequeño, pero el sandaime sólo había accedido a incluirla en el equipo anbu que se turnaba para custodiarlo y evitar que le matasen los resentidos habitantes de la villa . Durante años vio como ese niño sufría la infancia más terrible del mundo sin poder hacer nada más que llevarlo entre lágrimas al hospital tras cada paliza, palizas que alguna vez incluso le habían dado sus propios compañeros anbu. Más de una vez se enfrentó a los escoltas que habían facilitado a la población el encontrar al pobre infante, e incluso había derramado sangre por él, pero la pelimorada no podía estar en todas partes ni vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día.

La anbu, a pesar de tener que guardar la distancia con el niño , que la conocía como "Neko chan" en referencia a su máscara, había desarrollado un fuerte afecto por ese joven rubio de ojos azules, afecto que se fortaleció con orgullo cuando vio como ese joven superaba todas las adversidades y se hacía un gran shinobi. Dentro de su terrible vida, ese joven le daba esperanzas. Y fue por eso por lo que en un principio pensó en rechazar las invitaciones de la castaña a unirse a la orden, pero el corazón es débil, y más el de Yugao, que había sufrido como muy pocos. Todas las noches soñaba con su esposo, que con unos ojos anillados en púrpura le preguntaba por qué no estaban juntos, por qué les negaba la felicidad a ambos. Y, tras revivir de nuevo la muerte de hayate en una muy vívida pesadilla, la Uzuki acabó cediendo y colaborando con la orden en derrocar a esos demonios. Primero pasó información sobre el hokage y las defensas de la aldea, luego incluso colaboró en algunas "recuperaciones" de víctimas de esta ilusión llamada mundo shinobi. Se sentía mal por hacerlo, pero Kea siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para motivarla a seguir adelante. Y, mientras tanto, aparentaba la más absoluta normalidad, aunque cualquiera que la hubiese visto en la soledad de su cuarto hablando sola con su novio de ojos anillados pensaría que estaba loca. Pero no, los locos eran ellos, que preferían vivir en una ilusión donde sólo había dolor.

Sólo por el bien del Uzumaki había accedido a colaborar en su "recuperación", puesto que ese pobre chico se merecía la vida perfecta del tsukuyomi más que nadie, y siempre bajo la promesa de hacerle despertar rápido y con el mínimo dolor posible. Sufrió mucho al ver la testarudez del ojiazul en seguir viviendo en esta ilusión, y quiso ayudarle en su viaje en cuanto se enteró de su ingreso en el hospital, pero no pudo llegar hasta él por culpa de esa anbu hyuuga. Sin embargo, gracias a Kami, al fin el rubio había entrado en razón y aceptado viajar al mundo real, abandonando este mundo de mentiras. Seguro que ahora estaría disfrutando de su vida con Kushina sensei y Minato sama, y teniendo la relación que siempre quiso con Sakura san y el amor de su aldea, porque, casualmente, desde el atentado ya no había vuelto a ver a su novio recriminándola en sueños. Un claro indicador de que había hecho lo correcto. Yugao estaba deseando viajar también y reunirse con la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y con su amado Hayate, pero al parecer todavía no era el momento…

-Yugao san.- comentó con un tono condescendiente la líder de la orden.- sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero todavía no hemos completado la misión. Chikara sama requiere de un último servicio por tu parte. Tienes que capturar a Sakura Haruno y llevarla hasta el.

-no… ¿no tendrán pensado hacerla lo mismo que a Naruto kun, no Kiken sama?- preguntó una atemorizada Uzuki. Sakura también gozaba de su simpatía, el solo pensar en hacerla sufrir tanto como a Naruto la rompía por dentro.

-No, en el caso de ella deberá ser diferente. Chikara sama dice que es vital para su plan, y no somos nadie para cuestionar a nuestro líder, el bendecido por el tsukuyomi. Él nos llevará al verdadero mundo, le debemos obediencia. El problema es que la quiere intacta, sin el efecto de nuestro suero, por lo que no emplearemos el mismo plan que con Naruto kun, dándola en pequeñas dosis parte de nuestro suero hasta debilitarlo… no entiendo tampoco el porqué, pero recurriremos a un secuestro sencillo y ya. Tú te encargarás de hacerlo, gozas de su confianza.- de pronto, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió a la sectaria.- ¿Quién será a estas horas? Ve a ver, Yugao san…

La pelimorada asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras dejaba a Kea leyendo algunos documentos del orfanato. Ahora que ese molesto uzumaki estaba muerto, podrían empezar el ataque global y salvar a todos los inocentes atrapados en esa ensoñación. Empezaría por esos pobres niños del orfanato, ellos se merecían encontrar una familia más que nadie. El fin se acercaba. Tras un minuto, la anbu volvió a la sala con tranquilidad.

-No había nadie, kea, se habrán equivocado.- anunció Yugao, mientras observaba a su líder, que se extrañó porque omitiese el sama.- ¿Qué me estaba diciendo antes de esto?

-Te decía que Chikara sama requiere de un último servicio por tu parte, una misión de recuperación para traer a otra víctima de esta pesadilla, pero lo harás sin suero.-recordó con un tono severo la castaña.

-¿Chikara sama me necesita? ¿Y por qué no enviar a otro de los nuestros y arriesgarme a mi?

-Si, Chikara sama.- contestó con molestia Kea. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? Se lo acababa de explicar…-¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente obedeces sin dudar, pero ahora estás extraña. Céntrate en tu misión, y así podrás volver a reunirte con Hayate.- la reprendió Kea.

-Hai, es que sólo… sólo me preguntaba… Si no sabemos cuál es su motivación… ¿no deberíamos de preguntársela? Podríamos reunirnos con él si usted me dice dónde…- sugirió la anbu.

\- Nadie se pone en contacto con Chikara sama, Yugao san, tú lo sabes bien, él decide cuando y donde le vemos.- la reprendió Kea.

-Hai, kea, misión de recuperación. Necesitaría por si acaso algo de antídoto contra nuestro suero, para hacerlo más fácil. Podría suministrarle el suero, y luego darle el antídoto cuando lo tuviese en lugar seguro, ahorrándome molestias, ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?

-¿cómo te atreves a insinuar que es un veneno el suero de nuestro dios? La bendición de nuestro suero no goza de ningún antídoto, básicamente porque es algo esencialmente bueno.- reclamó una enfadada castaña, mientras Yugao la miraba con un tono de mirada neutro.

-Lo llamo como lo que es: un arma cobarde de un grupo de cobardes que asesina a madres delante de sus hijas por una puta mierda de árbol. Y si no te gusta, ya puedes llamar a tus lacayos y matarme.

De inmediato, dos ninja de Konoha aparecieron alrededor de Yugao, con sus kunai preparados. Yugao los identificó con rapidez: el chuunin y el jounin que habían atentado contra Naruto. Ambos observaron a kea, que miraba con furia a la pelimorada.

-Yugao, me decepcionas. Creí que tú mejor que nadie habías entendido que lo que hemos hecho era necesario. No permitiré que insultes a nuestro dios en mi presencia, así que tu castigo será la muerte, y esperemos que el dios árbol sea piadoso contigo…- sentenció a Kea.

Ambos ninja procedieron a clavar sus kunai en el cuerpo de la pelimorada, que no ejerció la más mínima resistencia, sólo contempló a la castaña con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro. Tras recibir las puñaladas, el cuerpo de la uzuki comenzó a brillar, para luego despedir una inmensa explosión que mandó a volar a todos los sectarios contra las paredes del cuarto. Kea, tras unos instantes de dolor y confusión en el suelo, procedió a levantarse, completamente desorientada, pero lo que vio la heló la sangre: frente a cada sectario, había un shinobi rubio de ojos azules con un pantalón de traje azul marino y una camisa blanca manchada de sangre y hecha jirones. Kea reconocería esas cicatrices en cualquier situación, sobre todo la del corazón, así que no tuvo ni que mirar a la cara a su asaltante para identificarle.

-Tu… tú deberías de estar muerto, demonio…- declaró como pudo entre tartamudeos la sectaria.

- **Uzumaki ninpou: Zen mahi shiru (Arte uzumaki: sello de parálisis total)**.- exclamaron los tres clones de Naruto al unísono mientras pegaban un sello en los cuerpos de sus enemigos. De pronto, todos los sectarios estaban paralizados, mientras el ojiazul los miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Debe de joder no poder hacer nada cuando te atacan ¿eh?- le comentó al jounin uno de los clones, dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago, una similar a la que recibió el Uzumaki en día del atentado.- y respondiéndote Kea san… estuve muerto. Pero resulta que ni en el purgatorio me quieren. No te preocupes por no poder moverte, es un sello uzumaki de parálisis, basta con quitar el papel.

-Co… ¿Cómo?- preguntó una aterrorizada Kea, mientras el rubio principal de los tres asaltantes colocaba a sus otras dos víctimas cerca de la sectaria.

-¿cómo he llegado aquí? Cuando llamé a la puerta, Neko chan no se esperaba mi presencia, digamos que mi firma de chakra ha cambiado, así que ni un ninja sensor como ella pudo detectarme. Se quedó tan impresionada como tú al verme, así que no fue difícil usar con ella el sello que he usado con vosotros. Luego la sustituí por un **Bushin Daibakuha (clon explosivo)** con un **henge** de Neko chan y esperé a sacaros toda la información que pude antes de explotar. La auténtica Yugao está en el hall de tu casa, y no se despertará en bastantes horas… tengo fe en recuperarla para la causa, pero dependerá de ella. Pero vosotros no tendréis tanta suerte, ni tan siquiera hablando.

-Maldito demonio, no te diré nada, no podrás sacarme nada.

-Ya te he sacado todo lo quería saber: os dirige un tal Chikara sama y no tenéis un antídoto para ese suero. Me hubiese gustado sacarte la ubicación de ese tal Chikara, pero bueno, tampoco voy a hacerle todo el trabajo a Konoha, ellos también tienen que currárselo…

-Repugnante ser.- anunció con puro asco la mujer.- sigues siendo un maldito ingenuo, ni tú ni Konoha podréis pararnos, os mataremos a todos. Por mucho que defiendas a tu aldea, no ganareis.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a defenderla? Ya he entregado una vida por esta aldea, no lo haré dos veces. Lo que haré hoy será cazaros a todos vosotros como los animales que sois, pero lo haré por pura diversión y venganza, no por Konoha. Y después, simplemente, desapareceré. Sé lo que planeabais conmigo, tu dios árbol me lo dijo… justo antes de que le atravesase con mi guadaña.- comentó con sadismo el uzumaki, mientras la mujer adoptaba una pose de terror.

-Eso… ¡eso es imposible! Nuestro… ¡nuestro dios es invencible! No te creo…

-¿Y cómo explicas que esté aquí después de lo que me hiciste?- preguntó el ojiazul con burla, obteniendo el silencio de Kea.- pero, como te decía, estoy harto de luchar. Todavía recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste esa noche, y ¿sabes qué? Me convenciste de algo. Me convenciste, cuando degollasteis a esa pobre mujer y envenenasteis a su hija, de que nunca acabará esto. De que siempre habrá guerra y muerte. De que da igual lo que haga, el ser humano sólo irá a peor… y si es así, no me interesa quedarme. Si he vuelto, es únicamente por venganza, ver de nuevo ciertos ojos verdes y proteger a los bijuus y otras personas importantes para mí. Para nada más.

-Da… da lo mismo como hayas salido del tsukuyomi o para qué hayas vuelto. Nuestro dios está más fuerte que nunca, y te buscaremos en cada esquina, en cada rincón del mundo, hasta recuperar lo que nos pertenece. No vas a tener descanso uzumaki, no podrás huir de la tormenta.- amenazó la sectaria, mientras Naruto sacaba unos cuantos kunai de una bolsa.

-Si venís a por mi… yo seré la tormenta. Bien, y ahora toca recrear lo que nos pasó la última noche que nos vimos. Como me aconsejó cierto individuo obsesionado con el papeleo, "toda afrenta debe de tener consecuencias". Y yo me acuerdo de las caras de cada cabrón que atentó contra mi esa noche, así que me pasaré toda la noche… castigando. Aunque, en tu caso, voy a dejarte con vida… vas a tener que transmitir un mensaje a Chikara. Aunque no significa que antes no me vaya a… resarcir.- declaró el rubio, aproximándose a la castaña, que le miraba con duda, deseando hacerle una pregunta vital.

-Na… Naruto… sólo una pregunta… que… ¿Qué hay al otro lado?- preguntó con sincera necesidad la mujer. Y, como era la primera vez que Naruto veía en ella humanidad de verdad, no pudo evitar responder.

-Sólo lo que lleves contigo…- respondió con seriedad. Y pronto, los gritos de los sectarios inundaron la habitación. Una noche de ira y justo castigo comenzaba.

Pasión por la venganza.

* * *

 _"¿Sabes" Estoy enamorado de una chica llamada Sakura chan. Pero me temo que es solo por mi parte…"_

Sakura lloraba tumbada en la cama en la soledad de su cuarto, como había hecho cada segundo desde que el uzumaki dejó de respirar. Había revivido cada instante de la infancia del uzumaki que le había traspasado Kurama, como si fuese un bote salvavidas en medio de su océano de soledad, la única forma que tenía de volver a sentir cerca al ojiazul. Se dejaba llevar por cada recuerdo de la infancia de Naruto y se le rompía el alma, y esos pedazos se volvían a romper cuando pensaba en lo que pudo ser y no fue, en las caricias que no le pudo dar, en los besos que perdió, en cada "te quiero" que cayó en el olvido… toda su vida se había quejado de falta de luz y calor por parte del uchiha cuando tenía el más inmenso de los soles a su lado, y ahora que le faltaba, sentía de verdad como el frío y la soledad se agarraban a su corazón y no se soltaban. Daría cada minuto de la vida que le restase por volverlo a ver, cada ápice de oxígeno por decirle a ese baka imprudente que le quería. Porque sin él no tenía nada, él era su razón de ser, su sol, cada sentimiento. Su pasión.

El mundo se le hizo aterradoramente grande en la soledad de su cuarto, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no podría vivir un segundo sin él. No tenía sentido, no era justo, y no era capaz de asumirlo. Llevaba toda su vida ignorando lo obvio, que le amaba como a nadie; que cada vez que sufría, él la levantaba; que cada vez que lloraba, él estaba allí; que su auténtico amor era rubio, y no moreno. Que llevaba muchos años sonriendo sin saber porqué, y ese porqué era rubio, ruidoso y de ojos azules. Tan acongojada estaba por sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su cuarto por la ventana, y que sigilosamente se había tumbado en la cama detrás suyo. Sakura se sorprendió cuando un par de fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda, en la soledad de su cuarto. Se revolvió con miedo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a combatir a su asaltante, pero su única reacción fue abrir los ojos con fuerza. El cabello rubio. Los ojos azules que, a pesar de tener unas fuertes ojeras, mostraban ese brillo que sólo le regalaba a ella. Esas marcas de bigotes zorrunos, ligeramente ocultas por lo que comenzaba a ser una incipiente barba rubia.

-Na… ¿Naruto?- sólo pudo pronunciar Sakura mientras las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza de sus ojos.- ¿Esto es un sueño?

-Sakura chan.- contestó el uzumaki mientras se arrimaba más a la haruno, un sonido que la pelirrosada creía que no volvería a oír jamás y que ahora llenaba de júbilo a su destrozado corazón.- no es un sueño, soy yo.

-Pe… pero… ¿Cómo? Comprobé tu pulso, estabas… estabas…- intentó aclararse la ojijade, pero era demasiada información al mismo tiempo para su cansada conciencia, agotada tras llorar sin descanso todo el día. Se volvió a embriagar con el olor del ojiazul, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer y ella quisiese retener cada detalle.

-Estaba, esa es la palabra. Pero soy muy difícil de matar, y todavía tengo cosas que hacer, Sakura chan.

-¡BAKA! ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado?- gritó de pronto la haruno, dándole algunos golpes en el pecho mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos. El uzumaki sólo se quedó en silencio, sabía que la ojijade no lo hacía por odio o enfado, sino que estaba descargando toda su tensión. Su amada pelirrosada tenía un cierto problema para expresar sus sentimientos, fruto de sus inseguridades y miedos, y muchas veces la única manera que encontraba de hacerlo era esa. Muchos incluso lo calificarían como bipolaridad, pero Naruto sabía la realidad: era miedo; y si estaba involucrado el uzumaki, era también amor.- ¿Sabes cuánto he llorado? Creí que te… que te…- concluyó la ojijade, emocionalmente colapsada, dejándose abrazar y consolar por los brazos de Naruto, descargando lágrimas vivas en su pecho, aunque esta vez no fuesen las amargas lágrimas de la pérdida de hace unos minutos.

-Lo sé Sakura chan, lo sé… estoy aquí… estoy aquí…

-¿En serio no eres un sueño? ¿Has vuelto de verdad?

-No podía morirme sin volver contigo Sakura chan.. tú… tú lo eres todo para mí… desde que tengo memoria.- confesó el ojiazul, mientras acariciaba a la pelirrosada. Necesitaba tocar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, quedarse con cada milímetro de esa piel en su memoria para poder soportar lo que se aproximaba.

-Na… Naruto… no me digas eso… te… te dije cosas terribles la última vez… Hinata me lo contó todo. Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas…

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte Sakura chan… la culpa es mía… debí de habértelo dicho desde el principio… yo… yo llevo un año mintiendo… un año… pero no quería complicarte la vida… yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Naruto…- respondió ella mientras acariciaba ese rostro con dulzura. Le daba igual lo que hubiese pasado, le daba igual lo que el rubio ocultase… estaba ahí. Con ella. No necesitaba nada más realmente, sólo esos dos fuertes brazos de piel tostada alrededor de su cintura.- no te culpes ni un segundo, ¿vale?

-Pero… ¿como no me voy a culpar? Tú… tú te mereces algo mil veces mejor que esto… ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? ¿Esto es real o sigo encerrado en el puto tsukuyomi?

-Naruto.- declaró la mujer, para después besar esos labios que tanto había añorado. Veía a Naruto roto, desgastado, como nunca le había visto. Esas ojeras eran más por cansancio emocional y espiritual que físico. Y sólo quería abrazarle y hacerle olvidar cada mal rato. Aunque fuese su propia muerte.- sólo quiero estar contigo. Te quiero. Te amo. Te necesito.

-Sakura chan.- contestó Naruto, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos: por un lado felicidad por oír esas palabras del amor de su vida. Por otro, dolor por lo que tendría que hacer. Y todo ello sin contar que todavía dudaba de que era real y de que no. Demasiado tiempo luchando contra el Shinju, demasiado tiempo jugando con su mente. ¿Y si todo era una trampa? No, no tenía sentido. La veía dolida de verdad… ¿de verdad había escapado?- ¿De verdad esto es real? ¿Estás aquí? El… el Shinju… usaba tu imagen para atacarme… te vi… morir… - farfullaba, se derrumbaba lentamente. Sakura lo vio y algo dentro de ella se rompió también. Recordó lo que vio en la mente de Naruto, en sus recuerdos de la infancia. Y a eso le añadió el dato que acababa de recibir. Y entonces entendió todo.

-Naruto, mírame. Estoy aquí, contigo. Todo ha acabado, y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga más daño. Te lo prometo.- Naruto sonrió y apoyó su frente sobre la de Sakura. Inhaló ese perfume con fuerza. Ella estaba allí. Esto era real. Pero no implicaba que estuviesen todos a salvo.

-No te imaginas lo que deseaba oír esto, Sakura chan. Pero… pero no puedo seguir en esta aldea… no después de todo lo que ha pasado… no después de este último año…- Sakura tragó con fuerza cuando oyó esta revelación de Naruto. Ella más que nadie, sabía a lo que se refería el rubio, había visto cada paliza que recibió de niño, cada desprecio, sabía lo que le habían obligado a hacer este último año para proteger a sus seres queridos…- ¿Sabes que iba a explicarte lo de Hinata y Karin paseando la noche del atentado? Te habrían matado si no nos hubiésemos enfadado…

-Pero no ha sido así Naruto. No le des más vueltas…- le repuso la ojijade mientras agarraba sus manos con fuerza, deseando darles todo el calor que necesitaban.

-Debo de dárselas Sakura chan… el Shinju me dijo algo cuando me torturaba, justo antes de mostrarme como morías…- los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras Sakura contenía la respiración.- Mis seres queridos estarán en peligro mientras esté aquí… Ellos tienen razón, no tengo pasado, ni presente, ni futuro aquí. No puedo quedarme…habría sido más fácil que me marchase sin más, pero una de las razones por las que vine era para asegurarme de que no llorases más…- el uzumaki hablaba en ese momento con el corazón. Naruto tenía cientos de debilidades, era imprudente, demasiado ingenuo, descuidado, malhablado… pero había una por encima de todas: si veía a esos jades llorar, era capaz de partir montañas para llegar a ellos y darles una razón para no hacerlo.

-Pero… ¿tienes pensado irte? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde?

-Me iré lejos Sakura… no puedo seguir aquí… en serio que querría, sobre todo si estás tú, pero las cosas van a cambiar a peor, y si me quedo demasiada gente sufrirá… estoy entre la espada y la pared, y no puedo asimilar ser el culpable de esas muertes… Me siento agotado, sin fuerzas… sólo quiero irme a un rincón del mundo y olvidarme de todo…- expresó el uzumaki con sus ojos ligeramente húmedos, omitiendo toda la información relativa al último consejo gokage. Si la informase de todo, sería imposible lograr lo que quería, ella se sacrificaría por él sin dudarlo. No, debía de darle una razón para quedarse y omitir la gravedad de la situación. Sakura acarició ese rostro con dulzura, comprendiendo, al menos en gran parte, el sufrimiento de Naruto. Su visión del mundo, sus ideales ninja… todo parecía tambalearse para él ahora, por primera vez desde su infancia, lo que necesitaba el uzumaki era consuelo.

-Lo entiendo Naruto.- le anunció Sakura, fijando sus ojos en los del rubio.- e iré contigo a donde vayas.- le dijo, sabiendo lo que implicaba: abandonar sus sueños, su familia, sus amigos… pero estaba dispuesta. Lo que fuese por él. Porque sin él no tenía sentido nada. Era su sol, y acababa de recuperarlo.

-No Sakura chan, debes quedarte…- expresó con una mueca de dolor el uzumaki, mientras la haruno dibujaba un gesto de tristeza. Pero Naruto debía de hacerlo, ¿Qué clase de futuro podría ofrecerle a una mujer tan dulce un hombre derrotado como él? Alguien que sólo iba a apartarse a alguna cueva lejana a olvidarse de todo y ser olvidado.- Te… ¿te acuerdas de nuestra conversación en ese campamento antes de que pasase todo esto, cuando me revelaste tu plan para salvar el mundo? Me acuerdo que yo quería cambiar el mundo… quería de verdad luchar y luchar hasta que cada persona, cada hombre, mujer y niño, fuese feliz… que nadie sufriese… pero el ver cómo mataban a esa mujer delante de su hija y lo que vino después…- comenzó a explicar Naruto, encogiéndose ligeramente la pelirrosada al recordar esa fatídica noche.- me demostró que sólo eran sueños, que es imposible cambiarlo como yo quiero… pero cuando tú me contaste tu idea, vi que hay otras formas de salvar el mundo… creo firmemente en ti Sakura chan.- le anunció el uzumaki mirándola a los ojos fijamente, conmoviendo a la haruno.- y creo en ti no por un ideal romántico, sino porque siempre te superas y logras lo que te propones. Y ahora te has propuesto salvar miles, o millones de vidas. No pienso interponerme en eso…

-Pe… pero Naruto.- expresó entre lágrimas la ojijade.- es una tarea de décadas, de toda una vida incluso, no puedo estar sin ti tanto tiempo…

-Sobre eso… voy a dejar en casa de Karin un sello especial de almacenamiento, uno que podrás producir en masa y que sirve para almacenar técnicas de chakra médico. El funcionamiento lo controla mejor mi prima, pero debería de poder usarlo cualquier civil, y bastaría con ponerlo sobre la herida… con eso reducirías muchísimo tiempo y podrías ver tu obra completa, ¿no?

-S… si… con eso no tardaría tanto…- contestó la haruno, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de emociones: seguía aterrada por la idea de separarse aunque fuese un segundo del uzumaki; pero por otro ese imprudente pelirrubio ponía su sueño al alcance de la mano, y eso también le daba felicidad. Pero no la suficiente para renunciar a él.- pero no quiero alejarme de ti Naruto, te necesito, estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti…

-Sakura chan… yo no soy Sasuke… yo jamás podría perdonarme hacerte renunciar a tu sueño y tu vida aquí… y sabes que tú tampoco podrías. Cada vez que vieses a alguien morir, o a una familia enterrando a uno de sus miembros, sufrirías pensando que podrías haberlo evitado… No, te quiero lo suficiente para anteponer tus sueños a mi egoísmo. No pienso darte un futuro en el que vagues de una nación a otra sin un rumbo fijo… tú te mereces una vida feliz con un hombre que te trate como la gran mujer que eres y dónde te sientas realizada de verdad… casarte en una colina a la sombra de un cerezo… tener un montón de niñas igual de listas y guapas que tú… y yo no puedo dártelo. Nunca he tenido suerte en mi vida, y ahora lo veo claro: tengo a la mujer de mis sueños delante de mí y no puedo quedarme con ella sin condenar a miles de personas y ponerla en peligro, ni la puedo dejar que me acompañe sin hacerle renunciar a su sueño. Tengo que tomar esta decisión por los dos, porque eres tan tontorrona que renunciarías a todo por mi…- afirmó Naruto, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Renunciaba a la mujer de su vida, pero era necesario. Ella no se merecía el olvido al que el uzumaki se iba a condenar, y menos con ese brillante futuro que tenía por delante; y él no se podía quedar, no sin provocar una guerra. Ironías del destino, su complejo de héroe le condenaba a una vida de ostracismo sin amor, y sus genes uzumaki harían que fuese larga, quizás cien años… pero era lo que había elegido. Lo mejor para todos. Lo mejor para ella.

-Naruto… onegai… quédate conmigo… - le suplicó la pelirrosada, abrazándolo con fuerza para que no se escapase y clavando sus dos jades en los zafiros de Naruto. Esa mirada que hacia a Naruto caer siempre. Ella necesitaba que cayese, no podía imaginarse un futuro sin él, pero también tenía razón con respecto a su sueño y a lo que deseaba en el futuro, y eso le hacía amar aún más a ese ninja rubio. Había descrito su sueño romántico detalle por detalle, incluso el detalle de casarse a la sombra de un cerezo, pero ahora sólo se lo imaginaba con el Uzumaki junto a ella.

-No puedo hacerlo… Sakura chan.- contestó un hundido uzumaki.- Pero puedo quedarme esta noche… no podía irme sin pasar al fin una noche contigo… y te… te he traído esto…- anunció el pelirrubio, sacando un colgante de su bolsillo. Con una sencilla pero suave cuerda de cuero negro, un elegante pétalo de cerezo de color azul adornaba un regalo que desde un primer momento enamoró a la pelirrosada. Tenía el mismo color que sus ojos…- lo compré antes de que pasase todo esto… quería que tuvieses un colgante como el mío… si te da la mitad de felicidad y fuerza que me ha dado el tuyo, habrá valido la pena.

Sakura se dejó poner el colgante en el cuello por las hábiles manos de Naruto, que lo depositaron en su pecho como si el más mínimo movimiento brusco pudiese hacerle daño a la pelirrosada. Se miraron fijamente, abrumados por los sentimientos que padecían y la innumerable cantidad de cosas y promesas que se querían hacer. Naruto unió sus labios con los de la pelirrosada en un pasional beso, uno que expresaba lo mucho que la amaba, uno que quería transmitirle sus deseos de hacerla feliz, que lo entendiese todo y no lo hiciese más difícil. Ya había cedido a su corazón el venir a verla y poner fin a su angustia por su muerte, y ahora volvía a flaquear prometiéndola quedarse esa noche. Pero se trataba de un amanecer con Sakura chan a su lado… resucitaría mil veces si siempre le esperase eso. La haruno se entregó a ese beso que anhelaba tanto, intentando también transmitirle lo mucho que sentía: agradecimiento por ayudarla, deseo por tenerle cada segundo en su cama, añoranza por cada minuto que se imaginó sin él… y sobre todo, una firme promesa: podría cruzar todos los mares y esconderse en la montaña más recóndita, que la haruno iría tras él.

(Lemmon inicia)

Depositando a la haruno suavemente sobre la cama, Naruto profundizó el beso con la ojijade, buscando paladear cada gramo del sabor de la fémina, mientras esta acariciaba la espalda musculosa del uzumaki bajo su camiseta. Sentía calor, una necesidad que rallaba la locura por sentir al rubio dentro de ella, por darle cada ápice de cariño que necesitaba para recuperar un poco de esa felicidad que había perdido después del atentado. Pero Naruto no tenía la más mínima prisa, llevaba esperando este momento veinte años, no le importaba tomarse cinco minutos en admirar ese monumento. Con suavidad le quitó su camiseta a la ojijade, procurando acariciar sus brazos y costado mientras lo hacía, sintiendo esa suave piel como de terciopelo ponerse de gallina a su paso, como si saludase a su legítimo dueño. Contempló a la pelirrosada, vestida con un pantalón corto holgado y su sujetador de encaje blanco que resaltaba sus pechos, haciendo a la ojijade temer que no le gustase lo que veía, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: Naruto sólo quería memorizar cada detalle de su diosa de ojos verdes.

Porque la gente podría decir que el uzumaki no era una persona devota, pero realmente era la persona más fanática del continente, y su objeto de adoración era Sakura haruno. Como si de un viaje de peregrinación se tratare, acarició con sus manos cada centímetro de esa nívea piel, deteniéndose en cada curva, como si su propia piel quisiese unirse para siempre con la de la pelirrosada. Toda timidez de Sakura se fue al traste cuando comenzó a sentir el placer que quería transmitirle el rubio con sus caricias, pasando a los suaves gemidos cuando las hábiles manos del rubio se entrecerraron con las suyas y pasó a mostrar su devoción por la piel de la haruno con la boca. Comenzó por esos labios carnosos, para luego bajar hacia el cuello, todo ello sin desatender su barbilla y pómulos. Hizo escala en el lateral del cuello, dónde podía sentir el pulso de la ojijade, y se excitó aún más al sentir que el latir de la pelirrosada aumentaba su cadencia.

-Na… Naruto… estoy… estoy ardiendo…- declaró entre gemidos y sofocos Sakura, sin abandonar sus manos las del uzumaki. En esos momentos sólo quería centrarse en el tacto, disfrutar de cada segundo de atención que su amante le brindaba.- pro… prométeme que te quedarás conmigo…- intentó obtener la pelirrosada.

-Sabes que no puedo, Sakura chan.

Naruto siguió con su travesía sin acelerar el ritmo, cada segundo de la misma era el premio que había obtenido por regresar de la muerte, un premio que merecía la pena y quería disfrutar. Se frenó al llegar a los pechos, que ahora descansaban libres gracias a la hábil mano del uzumaki. Sakura dejó de disfrutar por un momento y se avergonzó ligeramente, sus pechos eran su principal complejo, y el rubio pareció notarlo. Y no está dispuesto a permitir que el amor de su vida volviese a cuestionar ese cuerpo perfecto ni un segundo más. Comenzó a besar con suavidad el seno derecho, centrándose en el pequeño lunar situado debajo del pezón, que colonizó en su nombre y para siempre, y luego continuó su escalada hasta el pezón de la haruno, que ya estaba más que dispuesto a recibir atención. Sakura emitió un fuerte gemido que la apartó de nuevo de cualquier inseguridad cuando el uzumaki mordió ligeramente el pezón, reclamando la atención de la pelirrosada, y continuó gimiendo cuando el uzumaki se dedicó a atender el otro seno con su mano izquierda.

Pero para el uzumaki no era suficiente, no, había planeado esto desde que tenía uso de corazón, cada detalle, cada gesto. Deslizó sobre esa piel tan suave, como si estuviese hecha para ayudar a la labor del rubio, hasta llegar a la meca de su peregrinación, y con un suave gesto quitó los pantalones de la ojijade, dejándola ya completamente desnuda. La piel de Sakura se puso de gallina cuando la mano del uzumaki comenzó a acariciar la cara interior de sus muslos, mientras el rubio seguía combatiendo sin piedad el complejo de la haruno con sus pechos. Después del día de hoy, Sakura jamás volvería a dudar de su cuerpo, eso lo tenía clarísimo el ojiazul. Acarició con suavidad la flor de la haruno con su pulgar, obteniendo un fuerte gemido de Sakura, así como un ligero respingo. Aumento la cadencia de sus atenciones e introdujo dos dedos cuando notó como se humedecía sin control la intimidad de su pareja y sus gemidos comenzaban a ser constantes. A pesar de lo que podría pensarse al ver al ojiazul todavía vestido, Naruto estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ese momento, como si las caricias las estuviese recibiendo él. Esa piel era su religión, y esos gemidos el canto más angelical que había oído en su vida. No pudo evitar gemir él también cuando la haruno gritó su nombre, disfrutando de las corrientes eléctricas que enviaba a su cerebro su primer orgasmo, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que le regaló el rubio sin tan siquiera tener que desvestirse.

-Prométeme… que te quedarás… conmigo.- solicitó como pudo Sakura, todavía obnubilada por el placer.

-Sólo esta noche, Sakura chan.- concedió el rubio.

Sakura se dirigió con avidez hacia los pantalones del uzumaki, mientras este se quitaba su camiseta y dejaba al descubierto sus marcados abdominales. La ojijade, mientras bajaba los pantalones de su amante, besó cada uno de esos músculos, saboreándolos, inundándose con esa fina capa de sudor que la volvía loca, arrancando gemidos de placer del ojiazul. Puede que la religión de Naruto fuese la piel de Sakura, pero la pasión de la haruno era la piel tostada del uzumaki. Delineó con la lengua cada uno de sus músculos, dejándose llevar por el instinto, mientras recostaba al ojiazul sobre el colchón. Pronto ambos estaban desnudos, y la haruno entendió el porqué Naruto la miró detenidamente tras desnudarla: ante ella se mostraba el cuerpo atlético que poblaba cada una de sus fantasías, un cuerpo que sería sólo suyo hoy, un territorio a explorar que provocaba en la haruno tal excitación que su tradicional timidez pasó a ser un recuerdo lejano. Mientras se situaba sobre su amante y reclamaba los labios del rubio en propiedad, la ojijade deslizó su mano sobre el miembro del uzumaki, no pudiendo retener su gemido de sorpresa al notar su tamaño. Naruto se perdió en las sensaciones que su diosa de ojos verdes le regalaba mientras acariciaba rítmicamente su pene, todo ello sin dejar de besarlo.

Para sorpresa del rubio, la lengua de la haruno pidió paso en la boca del uzumaki, comenzando otra feroz batalla donde la adoración se mezclaba con el ansia de hacerse con la victoria en tan peculiar campo. Sakura sólo estaba dejándose llevar, pero no podía disfrutarlo más: el calor del cuerpo del rubio, el tacto del musculoso miembro de su amante, su lengua danzando con la del uzumaki, sus cabellos cayendo en cascada sobre el rostro de su amor… los gemidos de Naruto la encendían, como si fuese una llamada a la que no era capaz de decir que no. El uzumaki se sentía igual, y no estaba dispuesto a posponer más su unión. Quería reclamar cada lugar recóndito de ese cuerpo, hacer suya a la mujer de sus sueños, dejar su huella tan profundamente que ningún otro hombre pudiese emularlo jamás. Naruto dio la vuelta con autoridad a la situación, volviendo a situar a la haruno de espaldas a la cama, mientras sujetaba sus dos manos con únicamente su vendada mano derecha. La haruno se humedeció aún más con la iniciativa del uzumaki, era cierto que la gustaba llevar las riendas con el rubio, pero adoraba cuando esa faceta del uzumaki salía a flote, esa faceta de líder, de guerrero que no pararía hasta lograr lo que quisiese. Abrió las piernas con diligencia, enfilando el miembro del ojiazul la flor de la haruno, que esperaba ansiosa el gran momento.

-Prométeme… que te… quedarás conmigo.- volvió a insistir una terca Sakura, aunque los gemidos que no pudo evitar despedir lo convirtieron más en una invitación a seguir más que en una orden.

-Sabes… que no puedo hacerlo, Sakura chan.- contestó con toda la autoridad que pudo el pelirrubio.

Comenzó su invasión con suavidad, sin causar el más mínimo dolor en la ojijade, sólo placer y sorpresa por la sensación que la regalaba la deseada unión, mientras la mano izquierda del uzumaki prestaba especial atención a la cadera de la haruno, asegurándose de que su piel siguiese recibiendo su merecida atención. Sakura estaba tan entregada que sólo sintió dolor cuando el ojiazul se topó con la barrera que marcaba su inocencia. No tuvo que pedirle que fuese amable, ni que esperase, una mirada fue suficiente para que el uzumaki la liberase las manos y la permitiese prepararse. Con un fuerte empujón, Naruto penetró la barrera, arrancando un suave grito de dolor a su amada pelirrosada, mientras sus ojos dejaban caer algunas lágrimas. Y el uzumaki hizo lo que le salió del corazón: beso a beso, fue sorbiendo cada lagrima mientras acariciaba la suave piel de la mejilla de la haruno, que clavó sus ojos en los del uzumaki y comenzó a sentir como el dolor se tornaba en un placer cada vez mayor. Puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas del rubio, pidiendo con esos ojos suplicantes al rubio que la diese más. Porque cada segundo que esperaba sin tenerlo por completo en ella se moría un poco.

Naruto comenzó con un vaivén suave, como una orquesta afinando, para ir aumentando el ritmo. Esa sinfonía no necesitaba instrumentos, sólo los gemidos de placer de Sakura, que acariciaba las marcas zorrunas del rostro del rubio mientras mantenía sus labios entreabiertos y clavaba sus ojos en los de Naruto. Sakura se sonrojó sintiendo como el placer aumentaba, y el rubio se enamoró aún más de ella si cabe, estaba preciosa sonrojada y a la vez pidiéndole más. Ninguno quería perderse ni un segundo de lo que le ofrecía el otro, lo querían grabar a fuego en sus mentes. Zafiro contra jade en su máxima expresión. Sakura notó como su interior prácticamente hervía, y con fuerza clavó sus uñas en la espalda del amor de su vida. Gritó con fuerza el nombre del rubio, como si quisiese que todo el edificio supiese a quién pertenecía, quién la podía llevar al cielo en sólo una noche. Se quedó unos segundos perdida en esa tormenta de sensaciones que le regaló su segundo orgasmo mientras el uzumaki continuaba con sus embestidas y acariciaba su rostro, arrancando una suave sonrisa de satisfacción a la haruno.

Pero esto no había acabado, la haruno ante todo era belicosa, y no iba a terminar sin demostrar quién mandaba ahí. Ignorando su falta de experiencia, se dio la vuelta con su amante, disponiéndose ahora sobre el uzumaki con sus cuerpos todavía unidos. El rubio intentó erguirse, pero la haruno se lo impidió poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo que su instinto ordenaba. Porque Naruto también despertaba en ella ese lado oscuro que guardaba lejos del mundo, esa faceta que la llevaba a experimentar y superarse, a no conformarse jamás. Miró fijamente a Naruto mientras ambos gemían con fuerza.

-Prométeme… que me querrás… para siempre…- ordenó entre gemidos la haruno, cambiando de táctica.

-Por siempre.- contestó un extasiado uzumaki. Era la promesa más fácil de cumplir que había hecho en su vida.- prométeme que… harás… que esta noche merezca la pena… que todo merezca la pena.- rogó el ojiazul.

-Te lo… uhmmmm… prometo.- declaró la haruno mientras marcaba con fuerza un giro de cadera, arrancando un fuerte gemido a ambos.

Naruto se irguió de inmediato, contactando los torsos de ambos amantes. Sentía los pechos de Sakura aplastarse contra su propio pecho, sus manos agarrarse con fuerza a su pelo mientras él seguía acariciando cada parte de su anatomía, en este caso esos esculturales glúteos. Ambos se besaron, intentando llevar la iniciativa el uzumaki, pero Sakura no iba a permitirlo. En este momento la reina era ella, y gobernaría con mano de hierro y guante de seda. Con un suave gemido, mordió con dulzura el labio del uzumaki, que entendió la indirecta de inmediato y se lanzó a atender los pezones de la ojijade, que alzó su cara al techo mientras sentía como Naruto la llevaba al cielo por tercera vez en la noche. Remarcó con más fuerza y rapidez sus movimientos mientras arañaba con fuerza la espalda de Naruto, y su amante agarró con fuerza ambos glúteos para maximizar el contacto. Sintió como las paredes internas de la ojijade apretaban su miembro con fuerza hasta exprimirlo. La respiración de la haruno se hizo más entrecortada, como si necesitase inspirar todo el aire con fuerza.

-¡Sakura!- gritó como si fuese un grito de guerra el ojiazul.

-¡Naruto!- clamó al cielo la ojijade, dandole a Naruto la canción más bella que había oído en su vida.

El rubio se derramó con fuerza dentro de ella, aumentando aún más la duración del orgasmo de la pelirrosada, que sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco y apretarse con fuerza contra el uzumaki, mientras este seguía acariciando y besando cada ápice de piel de su amada. Porque una buena oración a su diosa pelirrosada debe de mostrar amor hasta después del climax, ella no se merecía menos.

(Final del lemmon)

Ambos cayeron rendidos en el colchón, sudados, agotados por lo que acababan de hacer. Naruto envolvió con fuerza el cuerpo de la pelirrosada, mientras esta, sintiéndose completamente feliz y a salvo, agarró las manos del uzumaki con fuerza.

-Te amo… Naruto.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrándose, acumulándose en ella el estrés de las últimas horas con el cansancio físico de lo que acababa de disfrutar, pero luchando con cada gramo de fuerza que le quedaba para seguir despierta y oír a su pelirrubio decírselo.

-Yo también te amo Sakura chan… por siempre.- declaró el rubio, mientras también caía en los brazos de morfeo.

Pero antes, su corazón le exigió, bajo pena de pararse ahí mismo y terminar con todo, que se asegurarse de que la pelirrosada le tendría si le necesitaba de verdad. Puso su mano sobre el collar que la había regalado y aplicó chakra en un sello de su clan, uno que le permitiría saber si su amada estaba en peligro, por si el plan que el rubio tenía contra esos sectarios no funcionaba y decidían ir a por ella. En un futuro le causaría problemas, lo sabía, sería una continua tentación para volver con ella y dejar atrás todo su plan, pero él sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ceder y no arruinar el sueño del amor de su vida. Durmieron abrazados toda la noche, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro de la haruno. Abrió sus ojos jade con cuidado, deseando que lo de anoche no fuese un sueño, y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando vio al rubio frente a ella mirándola. Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, seguramente era la única en el planeta que podía distinguirlo, sólo tenía que sentir su menor calidez o el brillo más apagado de esos ojos azules para saberlo.

-Buenos días jefa.- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Buenos días Naruto. ¿Dónde está el verdadero?- preguntó mientras acariciaba con ternura esas marcas zorrunas tan lindas, sabiendo que todo lo que sintiese el clon le llegaría al uzumaki original al disolverse.

-El jefe ya salió de aquí, sabes que no podía quedarse… pero no quería bajo ningún concepto perderse un amanecer contigo.

-Lo sé. Sabes que, en cuanto acabe de hacer lo que le he prometido, en cuanto acabe ese proyecto, iré a buscarte ¿no?- contestó la haruno con una suave sonrisa, entreteniéndose con los lóbulos de las orejas del clon.

-Sabes que no me encontrarás nunca ¿no? Debo de desaparecer Sakura chan... es lo mejor para todos. Con el tiempo me superarás y encontraras a algu…- Sakura le dio un beso para interrumpirle.

-Naruto, te lo dejaré claro: no decidirás por mi.- declaró mirándole con furia a los ojos, esa fría furia que aterrorizaba a Naruto más que cualquier enemigo.- Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que te veo vulnerable de verdad, y no pienso dejarte toda la vida así. Me has explicado que es vital que te alejes de la aldea, y no te haré más preguntas sobre eso porque sé que tendrás una buena razón, aunque no me la hayas contado, pero no pienso dejar que por cuatro energúmenos te condenes a vivir toda tu vida sólo como un apestado. Bastante me está costando aceptar que te irás estos años sin que nadie te haga compañía, ¿Quién te curará cuando estés herido? ¿Quién limpiará tus lágrimas cuando estés mal? Ahora que estás débil, yo lucharé contra tus miedos por ti. La única razón por la que te permito huir, porque es lo que estás haciendo, es porque llevas toda tu vida en primera línea, luchando por mi, y ya es hora de que yo lo haga por ti.- afirmó, tocando con sus dos finos dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha el pecho del rubio, que la miraba sin tener una respuesta, abrumado por lo que sentía.-

"Salvaré todas esas vidas con mi compendio de medicina porque sé que temes que los inocentes sufran, y eso te causa dolor. Me haré más fuerte porque temes que te vuelvan a hacer daño a ti o a tus seres queridos, y eso te causa dolor. Y estaré contigo cuando cumpla todo esto porque tu gran temor, desde que eras niño, es quedarte sólo. Y eso te causa dolor. Te lo he dicho antes: te amo."

-Sakura chan…- contestó el uzumaki, con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.- no… no lo pongas más difícil por favor… no… no quiero que desperdicies tu vida persiguiéndome o sin un hogar… te quiero lo suficiente para no desearte eso. Desapareceré y pondré todo mi empeño en ello. Es lo mejor para todos, y con el tiempo, lo super…- no pudo completar la frase porque Sakura le dio una suave cachetada. Hubiese querido arrancarle la cabeza de uno de sus puñetazos por ser tan imbécil, pero temía que el clon se disipase si le daba más fuerte.

-Deja… de decir… estupideces. Baka. ¿Te parece que el tiempo puede borrar lo que siento por ti? ¿Qué sería capaz de soltar tu mano ahora que la he tomado? ¿Quieres apostar a que te encontraré? Naruto, ahora que me has prometido que me querrás por siempre, yo haré que tu sacrificio merezca la pena. Da igual a donde vayas, completaré mi proyecto por ti y te encontraré. Así que más te vale no ponerme difícil lo de encontrarte si no quieres ganarte un buen capón cuando lo haga- comentó la haruno con su mirada fija en los ojos del clon, que no se atrevió a discutir.- tú recuerda lo que me has prometido. Y disuélvete para que el baka original, único e irrepetible, sepa lo que le espera.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Sakura aprovechó para darle un tierno beso en los labios. A pesar de que el uzumaki creía que ese beso era un adiós cuando el clon se disolvió, la haruno sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. " _Hasta dentro de poco, baka"_ pensó Sakura, mientras acariciaba el colgante que el amor de su vida le había regalado y dejaba que sus fosas nasales se inundasen con el olor del ojiazul que todavía persistía en la habitación, dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa. La haruno lo tenía claro: el uzumaki podría intentar esconderse en la mismísima luna para intentar que se olvidasen de él, pero la haruno sería capaz de ir hasta Marte y volver para estar a su lado. Era su nindo, su razón de ser feliz. Su pasión.

* * *

 **Y fin del segundo arco (se oyen aplausos, hay felicidad en el ambiente, abucheos de una parte del público, una lata impacta en la cabeza del autor del fic, que mira al publico con ira, Angron11 se lanza sobre la masa de seguidores enfurecidos de donde procedía la lata a patada limpia, pánico en las calles...)**

 **Sobre el primer acto, espero que os haya gustado "pasión por la justicia" (dedicado especialmente a aldevar, que lo estaba deseando). Ese consejo hyuuga había hecho mil y una maldad es, así que se merecía un castigo acorde. El castigo se me ocurrió, irónicamente, viendo la primera de piratas del caribe. Pensé en la maldicion del capitán Barbosa y me dije "debe de ser muy jodido el tener siempre hambre, sed...", y luego, cuando pensé en un castigo para este consejo de vejestorios, vi que podía relacionarlo con uzu perfectamente. Cómo podéis ver, la venganza del dios de la muerte siempre es justa e inmisericorde. Naruto tenía pensado darles un buen escarmiento desde esa bofetada que le dio hiashi a Hinata, y sólo vio dos opciones: o matarles, o algo más... imaginativo. Matarles sería contraproducente: debilitas un clan en la guerra contra la secta del dios arbol, te manchas las manos lo creas un vacío de poder y, lo peor de todo, haces muy infeliz a Hinata. Hinata es una buena persona, lo tengo claro desde el primer episodio de la serie, sufriría si el chico del que esta enamorada mata a su padre inmisericordemente, por mucho que su padre sea un hijo de la gran puta. Así que, con esta opción, los ancianos hyuuga se portaran bien y empezarán a entrenar a Hinata para dirigir el clan. Vale que su motivación no es la más noble, pero en este caso, el fin justifica los medios. Ojalá Itachi hubiese tenido un sello cómo este a su disposición ¿no? no habría tenido que matar a nadie. Y si creéis que es un farol (que podría ser eh), uno de los ancianos no se lo ha creido. Veremos que le pasa, kukukuuu...**

 **Segundo acto, Karín y "pasión por la familia". Naruto no se podía ir sin despedirse de su prima y darle una vía de escape por si en el consejo civil se ponen pesados con eso de convertirla en una matriz andante ahora que el rubio no esta. Ahora konoha ha recuperado DE VERDAD al clan uzumaki, con su gran sellado, y esto será vital si algún día decido hacer una secuela. Pensé en que Naruto cargase con todos esos sellos, pero me pareció que sería mucho curro, así que se reparte entre los dos últimos uzumaki y ya esta. Y sobre el sasukarin... todavía lo estoy barajando, por cada argumento a favor me salen tres en contra, pero dejare que la historia fluya y veremos a donde nos lleva. Yo dejo la puerta abierta, pero eso no quiere decir que alguien entre, el papel de Sasuke aún así será igual. Y, cómo veis, Naruto podrá abandonar konoha, pero jamás abandonara una cosa: ese gorro de pijama con dientes xD.**

 **Tercer acto, Kakashi y pasión por el deber. Volvemos a la política, el gran enemigo de Naruto, por encima de madara, kaguya, Sasuke y cualquier otro. Y Naruto ya se ha hartado. Realmente lleva harto desde el capitulo final del anterior arco (en el capitulo siguiente veréis porque estaba tan furioso antes de ir al hospital y reencontrarse con Sakura), pero esta semana (en la que ocurren TAAANTAS COSAS, secuestro de Shion, llegada de Sakura, declaración de sentimientos, misión contra la secta, atentado...) ha sido muy movida, suele pasar que todo lo importante ocurre a la vez en el tiempo (toda la semana desocupado y él mismo día me actualizáis mis fic favoritos, me estrenan el nuevo manga de shingeki, Ivar boneless está desatado en vikingos...). Pero, volviendo al tema, Naruto ha decidido desertar y olvidarse de konoha, y si lo pensáis es lógico lo de "enseñarles a pescar": konoha no ha valorado a su héroe, lo ha dado por descontado, cómo si fuese algo común tenerle allí y pudiesen ser desagradecidos con alguien que se enfrentó a una diosa por ellos. Así que, a partir de ahora, Naruto va en el bando bijuu, y así cumple lo que le prometió a kurama y a rikudo sennin. Podéis resumir este acto en un "DEJADME DE UNA VEZ EN PAZ". Mención especial a su visión de Sakura cómo miembro del equipo 7: si os fijáis, kakashi no la ha hecho ni puto caso en la serie (me sorprende que se acuerde de su nombre), y sin así, es la que más progresión ha tenido con diferencia. Me parece el único miembro realmente humano del equipo 7, el resto son... fenómenos. Un medio sharingan con kamui, un sharingan con rinnegan y un jinchuriki con senjutsu, su progreso no empieza de cero cómo el de sakura, empieza con mucha suerte y herencia. Tiene más mérito empezar de cero y llegar a darle un coscorrón a kaguya, ¿no os parece?**

 **Cuarto acto, secta del dios arbol. Pasión por la venganza. Que a gusto me he quedado con este y el primero. Cómo veis, yugao también está envenenada por el suero del Shinju sin saberlo, y ha dejado de ver a hayate torturandola justo cuando el Shinju se ha debilitado tras perder contra Naruto. Os dije que había historia detrás de su traición. Y habrá muchas consecuencias con este acto, ¿Que plan tiene Naruto para dejar a yugao con vida? ¿que mensaje le llevará Kea a Chikara? ¿En que estado estará la sectaria? Y no os creáis que esa noche sólo se ha desquitado con esos tres, ah no, Naruto se va a recorrer unas cuantas casas más...**

 **y el último acto, mi favorito, Sakura. Me ha costado horrores expresar todo lo que estos dos sienten, he tenido que reescribirlo varias veces, e incluso tuve que modificar bastante del tercer acto para encajar todo. Me diréis "joder, no les vas a dejar estar juntos? Lo alargas demasiado, parece un culebron". Os presentaré las tres opciones de Naruto: quedarse en la aldea, llevarse a Sakura, irse sin Sakura.**

 **Quedarse en la aldea: guerra mundial, literalmente, y además ventaja para el Shinju y su secta. Y todo eso Sakura no lo sabe, porque kakashi y shikamaru no se lo contaron en el episodio "cerrando heridas" (Sakura cree que se va por agotamiento mental, que también, no lo voy a negar), y vosotros no lo veréis detalladamente hasta el siguiente capítulo. Es una opción literalmente imposible, y ya habéis oído a Naruto con kakashi, el no quiere ser un genocida e imponerse a todos por la fuerza. El no es así, a pesar de que con esa opción lo arregla todo. Así que descartada.**

 **Llevarse a Sakura: Sasuke 2.0, negarle a una mujer con un talento inmenso la oportunidad de destacar en el mundo para convertirla en una especie de pikachu en el videojuego de pokemon amarillo (si lo habéis jugado, me entenderéis). Eso CHOCA FRONTALMENTE con lo que quiere Naruto para Sakura, con el sueño de ella. Sin contar que ella siempre estará en peligro si va con el, y se bien de lo que hablo, lo veréis en el tercer arco... Chikara no se quedara de brazos cruzados.**

 **Irse sin Sakura: el es un obstáculo en su bello destino, así que se aparta.** **He aquí la diferencia romántica entre Naruto y Sasuke: Sasuke la tiene años esperando, se la lleva con el sólo para embarazarla, la vuelve a dejar esperando con una hija que atender... Naruto, en cambio, no la va a hacer esperar ni la va a convertir en una vagabunda. Considero que eso es muy loable, aunque desacertado en este fic. No es, ni ser tan egoísta cómo Sasuke, ni tan mártir cómo Naruto. Porque aquí ha cometido un grave error: no darle a Sakura la oportunidad de elegir. Que se habría equivocado al elegir ir con el, ya se vera, pero Naruto debe de empezar a ser más egoísta, y ese será su trabajo en el tercer arco.**

 **Este último acto es vital para el pj de Sakura, marca su motivación personal. Ya venció su culpabilidad en el primer acto, ahora vencerá su inseguridad y cumplirá cada promesa que le ha hecho a Naruto. Admiro los pjs femeninos que no esperan a que las ayuden, sino que ayudan y luchan, y Sakura va a ser literalmente eso, una luchadora. En el tercer arco la veréis evolucionar muchísimo, hasta que se os haga creíble que gane al rubio en el prólogo. Y atención a ese colgante de regalo y ese sello, serán VITALES.**

 **Y quiero hacer mención al lemmon. De los pocos, junto a otro que veréis en el tercer arco, que me he currado de verdad, tres putas páginas xD intentó hacerlo ver cómo algo espiritual, y animaros a que lo comparéis con el amago que tuvo sakura con Sasuke o los que tuvo el rubio con otras. En este hay amor, una diferencia fundamental.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el jueves con el inicio del tercer arco, me lo estoy releyendo para dejarlo perfecto y ya lo tengo casi acabado, así que creo que no bajaremos el ritmo hasta el cuarto arco, que me coincide con exámenes además.**


	22. Él no es como tú

Capítulo 21: Él no eres tú.

 **Buenas de nuevo queridos followers! Empezamos el tercer arco. Tengo que confesaros algo: estoy atascado. Pero no a malas, si no a buenas a mi parecer. Resulta que, cada vez que estoy a punto de terminarlo, tengo una nueva idea y lo amplio, y así sucesivamente. Al principio iba a ser simplemente narushion con un poco de Sakura, pero luego vi potencial y la amplíe. Y después me pasó con Chikara. Y después con Orochimaru y Kyofu. Y después con Hikari. En parte, tengo que agradecerle a mi quebradero de cabeza personal con el que me escribo a privado limpio día sí día también (aldevar, va por ti y es a buenas :P) esta decisión: VAMOS A POR TODAS. En este arco tendréis narushion, con mucho desarrollo de ella y de su culto; tendréis a Sakura entrenándose como debe de ser, y con una maestra... curiosa; tendréis mucho desarrollo de Chikara, quiero que empecéis a entenderlo; y mucho de Hikari y Orochimaru a través de pequeños escritos al final de algunos episodios. La historia detrás es muy buena: me gustó tanto el episodio 29, el cual protagonizan, que decidí desarrollarlo hacía atrás. Serán:**

 **-La serpiente y la niña de pelo morado.**

 **-La serpiente y el mono**

 **-La serpiente y el sapo**

 **-la serpiente y el árbol**

 **-La serpiente y el demonio**

 **-La serpiente y el rey**

 **-La serpiente y la diosa.**

 **En cuanto a lo de hoy, consecuencias. Esa es la palabra. Leed y disfrutad.**

 **Aldevar:** pues tenía pensado que fuese suficiente (el miedo a convertirte en un monstruo me parecía una motivación cojonuda), no te lo voy a negar, pero veo posible ampliarlo. Tengo una idea muy buena para solucionarlo, que dará lugar a tres o cuatro actos con Hinata y hanabi de protagonistas (y curiosamente, tendrá mucho paralelismo con cierto episodio famoso de Naruto original...).

Sobre Karín... todavía no sé si les juntare definitivamente. A lo mejor lo planteó como simple atracción... quién sabe. Y si, ahora es al líder uzumaki, con el control de sus sellos. No tendrá desarrollo, pero es un detalle bonito que no sobraba.

En cuanto a lo de Sakura, aquí disentimos. Básicamente, no se separan por la profesión de Sakura simplemente. Sakura ya no puede mejorar más como médico, eso lo tengo claro. Lo hacen por ese proyecto innovador de Sakura por parte de Naruto, y por mejorar y ser lo suficientemente fuerte por parte de Sakura. Y eso provocará una evolución sería en ambos personajes, sobre todo en ella. Tengo claro que no voy a poner a Sakura de vagabunda, Sakura será un ejemplo de superación. Como me parece que habría sido en Naruto si kishi no hubiese optado por machismo y apología de la violencia de género. Así que es algo más complejo que un "trabajo o amor". Y aún reduciéndose a eso: la autorrealizacion es tan importante en la vida como el amor. Nunca amaras a nadie de verdad si no te amas a ti mismo. Aunque te aclaro una cosa: Sakura es egoísta ahora. Lo verás en los siguientes capítulos. Digamos que tiene una motivación especial: dejar de ser un cero a la izquierda.

Nos seguimos leyendo, Att, Angron11.

 **Andrew:** gracias! Y espero que el tercer arco te guste tanto como los otros dos! Se de lo que hablas: con fics como "Amor perdido" de arminius el único, o "Dulce venganza" de Ayumi9, o "la espada maldita" de agadea, estuve pegado al orden todo el día XD

Hombre no, Sakura embarazada de momento no xD sería un golpe cojonudo: no podría ni entrenarse para mejorar, ni hacer su proyecto ni nada, sería la forma perfecta del rubio de cagarla XD Sakura ira tras Naruto por amor y una cosa más, y contribuirá en volverle a convertir en héroe, aunque el no quiera. Y ya verás el papel de Shion, digamos que alguien debe de reconstruir los pedazos rotos de Naruto. Su papel será muy intenso.

Ya había visto bright, ME ENCANTA, es más, he tomado mucha inspiración de su estética para el otro fic que escribiré (me encanta ese rollo urbano y mágico al mismo tiempo, tengo pensado algo asi con Konoha y el ryumyaku de la película "The lost tower"), pero me has picado y me la he vuelto a ver, y he metido un par de detalles más de ella en este fic (a ver si los detectas :P). Y si, son idénticos en motivaciones, y te prometo que no lo he hecho a posta, que me he dado cuenta con tu comentario xD el pj me pedía esa evolución concreta.

 **Gera118:** exacto, en este tercer arco me centraré muchísimo en los tres pj que he puesto en el pairing de la descripción, Sakura, Naruto, Shion, que acapararán en cada capitulo en 3/4 arcos de cada 5. El resto se los repartirán entre Chikara, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Hikari... Me alegra que te gustase El Segundo árbol vamos a por el tercero!

 **Tucker weasley:** hola de nuevo, y gracias! La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, aunque en el caso del rubio ha sido inmisericorde también XD y tú piensa en las consecuencias: konoha ha perdido a su héroe, a su ninja estrella. A ver cómo se rehacen.

A ver si te gusta este tercer arco, un saludo!

* * *

Cap21: él no es como tú

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- personaje pensando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Sakura, tras ducharse y asearse un poco tras esa noche tan extraña, se encontraba en su cocina desayunando. No sabía cómo sentirse exactamente con respecto a su relación con Naruto, si feliz, si triste, si preocupada, si furiosa... Cierto era que la situación era complicada con la marcha del ojiazul, y que debería de sentirse furiosa y triste; pero su corazón no podía evitar latir con fuerza, sentir al uzumaki todavía junto a ella, diciéndola que la querría por siempre y que tenía fe en que cumpliría su sueño le daba fuerzas para vencer a cien uchiha madara si era necesario. Pero por otro… Su uzumaki era un baka, el más baka de los baka, el rey baka del mundo baka, y como tal, volvía a apartarse de todo para garantizar la felicidad del resto, y en particular la de ella. Como si fuese una especie de sabio omnipresente que todo lo sabe. Pero era un baka, y un puto mártir que tendría que aprender por las malas que no podía sacrificarse por ella nunca más. Que ella no lo permitiría, que se haría la más fuerte para demostrarle que no tenía sentido ese sacrificio. Que, en su relación, no eran el héroe y la princesa en apuros, eran dos adultos en igualdad.

Porque tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las dudas no la asaltaban: primero cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su adorado ojiazul, y después le encontraría y no se separaría de el. Puede que algunos pensasen que esa forma de actuar correspondía más a una niña de academia que a una mujer hecha y derecha, pero para Sakura ellos eran los cortos de miras: Naruto se había llevado un pedazo de ella desde que la defendió del mismísimo una cola con sólo 12 años de edad, desde ese momento había decidido abrirse a él y conocerle. Y, a medida de que se acercaba, más pedazos se llevaba ese ojiazul. Y ahora no podría aislarse, simplemente no le dejaría hacerlo. Se haría digna de esa confianza, digna del gran Naruto Uzumaki, y eso incluía ser capaz de encontrarle tras su marcha. Porque, si había alguien que podía encontrar al rubio allá a donde fuese, era ella. Un anbu la interrumpió mientras terminaba de lavar los platos, citándola con la mayor prontitud al despacho del hokage para un asunto urgente. Sakura ya se imaginaba para qué era, así que se preparó con su ropa de jounin y fue para allí.

Mientras paseaba se fijó en el estado de la población: a pesar de los esfuerzos del hokage por ocultar esas imágenes de Naruto tras el atentado, muchos civiles y ninja habían recibido noticias de la probable muerte del rubio, y la noticia había corrido como la pólvora. Ahora, muchos ciudadanos murmuraban con pesar en los puestos y tiendas, o se concentraban en altares improvisados al rubio para pedir a kami por su pronta recuperación. A pesar de su buen humor, Sakura todavía tenía recientes los traumáticos recuerdos de la infancia del rubio, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de resquemor por ver al pueblo de Konoha tan preocupado por Naruto cuando muchos de ellos le habían intentado matar de pequeño. Apartaba la idea de la cabeza pensando en que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, y que ella también había contribuido a su mala infancia, aunque en menor medida, cuando contempló algo que la hizo hervir la sangre.

Agolpándose alrededor de una foto del rubio, un grupo de aldeanos oraba entre lágrimas por su recuperación. Y Sakura pudo distinguir nítidamente a varias personas que ahora ocupaban su odio, aunque envejecidos: pudo ver al vendedor de máscaras anbu que despreció a Naruto delante de todo el mundo (y le tiró al suelo como si fuese escoria) con expresión de lástima abrazando a su mujer, a una mujer que le apedreó en el parque poniendo incienso cerca de la foto, y al ninja que le golpeó con una barra de hierro en su quinto cumpleaños (rompiéndole un brazo) llorando desconsoladamente mientras muchos otros habitantes de la hoja le consolaban. No era el primer grupo de antiguos maltratadores del rubio con los que se cruzaba, pero le pareció especialmente hiriente que estos individuos estuviesen abanderando el dolor por el atentado contra el ojiazul como si toda su vida le hubiesen querido, así que no pudo evitar acercarse. Y si a ella le hacía hervir la sangre verlos, no quería ni pensar cómo se debía de sentir Naruto.

-¿Cómo alguien tan bueno ha podido sufrir así?- preguntaba la mujer del vendedor de máscaras

-Maldita sea… como encuentre a los desgraciados que le hicieron eso…- amenazó entre lágrimas el ninja que Sakura había reconocido.

-podrías partirles el brazo derecho con una barra de hierro como hiciste con Naruto de pequeño, ¿no?- declaró con acidez la haruno al ninja, que la miró con los ojos como platos, sorprendido porque alguien lo supiera.- y espero que su marido también les eche de su tienda a patadas como hizo con él cuando estaba en la academia.- comentó a la mujer del tendero, que miró a su marido con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.- o podrían apedrearles después de atarles a un poste, esa mujer de ahí ya lo hizo con Naruto cuando era niño y funcionó a las mil maravillas…- inquirió mirando a su tercera víctima, que salió corriendo entre lágrimas mientras algunos de la multitud la miraban con odio.

-ni… niña, no sé de lo que hablas.- intentó defenderse el primer ninja para aliviar la culpa que sentía en ese momento.

-Ohhh, si sabes de lo que hablo. Y también sé una cosa: esta aldea ha tratado como una basura al mayor héroe de toda su historia. En su infancia le maltratamos, en su adolescencia le menospreciamos, y cuando nos salvó en la cuarta guerra no le mostramos la suficiente gratitud.- declaró la pelirrosada, mientras más y más ciudadanos se acercaban a escuchar. Además de ser una heroína de guerra, todos sabían de su relación con Naruto, así que lo que ella dijese tenía un peso enorme entre la población, sobre todo ahora.- ni Naruto, ni su obra, están muertos, y ahora nos toca a nosotros tomar el testigo. Podéis llorar y fingir que no le maltratasteis, pero muchos de los que estáis aquí sabéis la verdad. Así que dejad de lamentaros de cara a la galería, como hipócritas, y haced que, cuando se recupere, tenga un auténtico hogar al que volver. Porque como vuelva a ver a alguno de los que casi le matan de pequeño, o de los que le obligaron a casarse hace unos meses, fingiendo que nada ha pasado, os puedo asegurar que os haré sufrir igual que sufrió él.

Y tras soltar esta amenaza, la ojijade siguió su camino, dejando a muchos de los miembros de ese tumulto mirando al suelo avergonzados, rumiando la culpa de lo que habían hecho y todavía no habían compensado. Fue revelador que hubiese pocos que mirasen a los demás con ira, demostraba que muchos habitantes de la hoja todavía se acordaban de lo que hicieron. Sakura continuó andando, ya con un mejor humor tras decir cada una de esas verdades a esa panda de hipócritas, y llegó a la oficina del hokage mentalmente lista para lo que seguro que iba a pasar. Abrió la puerta tras avisarla la secretaria del peligris de que la estaban esperando, y allí dentro se encontró a Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kakashi. Sólo con ver sus caras ya sabía lo que iban a decir, pero aún así decidió seguirles el juego.

-Sakura, llegas algo tarde, te recuerdo que esta reunión era urgente.- declaró el hokage, mientras la haruno le miraba con una pose neutra.

-Perdón, hokage sama, me entretuve en el camino de la vida.- recriminó la Haruno con ironía, obteniendo una mirada de asombro del uchiha y del hokage, así como un gran dejavú. Se había propuesto seguirles el juego, pero eso de que un ninja que la tuvo cinco horas esperándole en su primer día de gennin le recriminase su falta de puntualidad… que se contentase con librarse de un puñetazo.

-Como sea…- respondió con diplomacia Shikamaru, mientras activaba los sellos de privacidad.- ahora que estás aquí ya podemos empezar la reunión. Sasuke, Sakura, quiero que os preparéis para asimilar esto: Naruto no está muerto. No sabemos cómo, pero sobrevivió al atentado.

-Co… ¿Cómo?- exclamó el uchiha mientras abandonaba su pose desinteresada. Sakura sólo pudo dibujar una media sonrisa, cosa que llamó la atención del hokage.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué sonríes?- inquirió el hatake.

-Po… porque siga con vida, hokage sama.- mintió la ojijade. Si dijese la verdad ahora no obtendría toda la información que necesitaba. Naruto había nombrado varías veces una posible guerra, y algo relacionado con Kurama y los bijuu, y quería saber qué era.

-Está bien, esta reunión se debe a que todavía tenemos una oportunidad…

-Pero, ¿de que estáis hablando?- preguntó un ligeramente alterado uchiha, lo que para los que le conocían bien era una señal de su obvio interés.- es imposible que esté vivo, yo lo miré con mi rinnegan, ¡no había ni chakra ni pulso en su cuerpo! ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Ese es el problema…- anunció shikamaru con seriedad.- ha desertado de la aldea.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un afectado Sasuke, que no salía de una sorpresa para caer en otra, mientras Sakura contemplaba la situación con un gesto neutro, evitando dar información, aunque le resultase irónico que la reacción de Sasuke fuese tan parecida a la que tuvo Naruto cuando le dijeron lo mismo de él.- ¡Es imposible! Naruto jamás haría eso, debe de haber un error. Seguro que es una pataleta del dobe…

-No es una pataleta esta vez. Hemos recibido reportes de varios aldeanos muertos durante la noche de ayer, todos ellos de una forma similar a la del atentado de Naruto, y con sus cuerpos envejecidos del mismo modo que las víctimas de su guadaña. Y la capitana Yugao, la única superviviente de esos ataques, informó antes de caer inconsciente de que todo fue obra de Naruto en un arranque de locura.- declaró el hokage, mientras Sasuke no abandonaba su expresión de asombro y Sakura comenzaba a interesarse por esa conversación. Esa parte no la sabía, y si era cierto era algo terrible, pero algo no encajaba en todo esto.

-está bien, no le declaréis renegado, iremos a buscarle y…- anunció el pelinegro retornando a su habitual frialdad, para ser interrumpido por Sakura.

-Hokage sama, ¿Por qué Naruto iba a matar a esas personas? ¿Hay alguna relación entre ellas? Es más… ¿Por qué iba a desertar? – inquirió la pelirrosada, intentando aclarar sus últimas dudas.

-No lo sabemos. Eran personas sin la más mínima relación entre si, civiles, ninja de varios rangos… estamos investigándolo. He preferido ser discreto y sólo lo sabéis vosotros y Shikamaru. Hay algo que no me cuadra y quiero respuestas. Y en cuanto a su deserción… me temo que no es una pataleta de las suyas, Sasuke. No os conté todo en la habitación del hospital… el consejo gokage no sólo decidió sellar a Kurama. En el último concilio, justo el día antes de que Sakura llegara…

(Flashback inicio)

-Entonces, se confirman nuestras sospechas: la secta del dios árbol está detrás de los últimos atentados en las naciones elementales, y su objetivo son los biju, ¿son fiables tus fuentes, amekage dono?- preguntó con seriedad Kakashi hatake

-Totalmente confirmado. Gracias a nuestros venenos conseguimos hacer hablar a uno de nuestros prisioneros. Está a disposición de la alianza para que reiteren el interrogatorio si lo desean.

-Bien, pues queda claro lo que hay que hacer…- declaró con seriedad el otokage.- las naciones elementales debemos de proteger a esas bestias antes de que esos cerdos se hagan con una y la utilicen contra nosotros.

-Prefieren ser tratadas con un mínimo de respepto, inepto.- rapeó killer bee, mientras Naruto dibujaba una ligera sonrisa entre tanto ceño fruncido suyo al ver la expresión de furia del otokage. Realmente no entendía porqué se enfadaba por una puñalada más de la alianza gokage, es como quejarse de que una serpiente te muerda… quizás estaban pegándosele las mañas de Hiashi… por si acaso vigilaría, no fuese a ser que se le pusiese algún mechón de cabello blanco.

-Sea como sea…- gruñó el otokage.- debemos de proceder al reparto. Distribuyéndolas evitaremos que el enemigo se haga con un grupo grande de ellas, y facilitaremos su vigilancia. Otogakure se ofrece a custodiar alguna de ellas, hemos habilitado un recinto para ello.- Naruto frunció más el ceño, cualquiera diría que el dirigente estaba hablando de una mascota.

-Takigakure solicita la devolución de nuestra bestia con cola pues.

-Hermanos kages, no caigamos en el desorden, los bijuus son nuestros aliados, dese haber otra solución…- intentó mediar el raikage, claramente molesto. Era bien sabido que kumo era la nación más respetuosa con los biju, y esta forma de tratarlos le enfadaba.

-Claro, como su nación ya tiene una… yo propongo repartir una por cada nación de la alianza.- propuso un ávido tanikage, ansioso por lograr una bestia con cola para aumentar el poderío militar de su próspera nación. Mientras, en el interior del rubio la discusión era… diferente.

- **Naruto, como alguno de esos ningen ponga sus zarpas sobre mis hermanos, tomo el control de tu cuerpo y arraso las diez naciones.** \- amenazó un furioso Kurama.

- _Lo sé, no te hará falta hacerlo porque no os van a tocar._

- **¿Al fin vas a dar un golpe sobre la mesa?**

- _Todavía no, déjame intentar la vía diplomática._ \- declaró el rubio en su paraje mental, obteniendo un bufido del biju de nueve colas, para luego volver a la sala, donde la discusión había tomado un tono completamente político, y la dichosa expresión "equilibrio de poderes" volvía a surgir.- Gaara.- llamó entre la multitud, imponiéndose su fuerte voz sobre todas las demás.- Puedes evitar esto. Sabes que los biju, shukaku entre ellos, se han ganado ser libres. Son aliados, no objetos.

-Naruto…- contestó con duda el pelirrojo. Miró a su lado con rapidez, y ahí el daimyo del país del viento le dirigió una mirada severa, una clara advertencia de lo que no debía de hacer. Derrotado, el ojiverde se dirigió de nuevo al jinchuriki.- Naruto, no estamos esclavizándolos, sólo estamos facilitando su protección. Es algo temporal, hasta que…

-Ya…- interrumpió el uzumaki el discurso de su amigo, con un tono de clarísima decepción que hirió al kazekage mucho más que una katana. Al fondo, bee miraba al pelirrojo con aún mayor decepción, toda vez que Gaara no dejaba de ser un ex jinchuriki.- como justo antes de declararse la primera gran guerra shinobi.

El salón estalló en gritos y acusaciones. Todos sabían que la primera gran guerra shinobi se originó por el reparto de las bestias con cola, por lo que el comentario del uzumaki era una acusación velada bastante clara. Algunos acusaron al rubio de belicismo, como el otokage o el tanikage; otros lo defendieron, como Kakashi o bee; y otros permanecieron en silencio, ya fuese por respeto, miedo o vergüenza, como era este último el caso del kazekage. Naruto les ignoró a todos para volver con Kurama.

- **¿Procedemos ya o quieres ver si a tu amigo pelirrojo le vuelven a crecer pelos en los huevos? Ya verás como se va a poner ese puto mapache gordinflón cuando se entere de lo que ha hecho su ex jinchuriki…**

- _Todavía no Kurama, déjame antes intentar convencer a Kakashi sensei, a lo mejor puede ayudarnos, porque la alternativa es una guerra. No puedo hablar mucho o sabrán que estoy hablando contigo, así que escucha: ¿te acuerdas de lo que leímos sobre uzushiogakure? Lo de los sellos aún activos._

- **Si, lo de que nadie sabe cómo desactivar los sellos de camuflaje de chakra o que mantienen activas sus defensas naturales.** \- era cierto que habían leído eso sobre uzu. Un clan cómo el uzumaki, con sus inmensas reservas de chakra, necesitaba de algún mecanismo para camuflar su hogar y evitar que su aldea fuese una luz que atrajese al resto de las naciones a luchar, así que inventaron mil sellos para ocultar sus inmensas reservas de chakra y defender su hogar. Aún así, no sirvieron, pero esos sellos todavía eran objeto de estudio, y eran imposibles de desactivar sin un uzumaki por medio.

- _Exacto, reúnete con los biju y cítalos allí, es el último lugar en el que mirarán. Eso nos dará tiempo._

- **Naruto… es un plan arriesgado. Mis hermanos lo harán, pero como nos obliguen a defendernos, no dudes de que tendrás que escoger bando.** \- concluyó el kitsune, para luego adoptar una pose de meditación. En el exterior, un abrumado mifune se dirigió al uzumaki en su papel de mediador, aunque su expresión era clara: estaba profundamente disgustado con la decisión, y oía los tambores de guerra aproximarse.

-Naruto dono, esta alianza ha decidido proceder a repartir la protección de las bestias con cola.- declaró, observando Naruto como sólo Konoha, Iwa, el país del hierro y Kumo habían votado en contra.- tenemos entendido que tú puedes comunicarte con ellas, como nos informaste al concluir la guerra, así que deberás ponerte en contacto con ellas y…

-Disculpe, pero eso no es del todo cierto.- interrumpió Naruto, mientras los kages que habían votado a favor del reparto adoptaban una pose de molestia.- yo estoy conectado a ellos, como ya dije, pero eso no significa que pueda entablar conversación con ellos. Sólo si ellos me hablan yo puedo hablarles.- mintió el uzumaki sin vacilar. La primera mentira que conseguía decir de manera locuaz.

-¡Eso es mentira chiquillo!- acusó un furioso otokage, que ya había demostrado en cada reunión su animadversión al rubio y ahora veía una posible manera de acabar con él.- y si no colaboras es traición.

-Lo que digo es cierto, y si no me creen es su problema. Dudo que vayan a ejecutar a su mejor soldado… aunque no creo que tengáis poder suficiente ni para eso.- declaró Naruto con furia, arrancando gritos de indignación entre kages y daimyos que fueron silenciados por la autoritaria voz de mifune.

-Como sea, Naruto Uzumaki. En cuanto los biju se pongan en contacto contigo, les reunirás aquí para proceder a su reparto, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Siiii, por supuesto.- afirmó el uzumaki con un tono falso tan palpable que bee no pudo evitar reírse. Antes de que fuese acusado de mil crímenes por los furiosos miembros del consejo, Naruto se dio la vuelta y con un gesto de desdén abandonó el salón, olvidándose incluso de kakashi y Shikamaru, que lo miraban con pesadumbre. No iba a soportar un segundo más a esos imbéciles. Su lealtad a la alianza había muerto en ese mismo instante, ahora sólo se debía a los biju y a konoha. Y esta última también estaba haciendo méritos para quedarse sola…

(Fin del flashback)

Sasuke y Sakura oyeron la historia sin abandonar su pose sería ni un segundo. Es más, el hokage tuvo que bajar la cabeza ante la mirada acusadora de la ojijade, que prácticamente estaba a punto de matarlo. Ahora entendía esa extraña misión de "vigilar a Naruto": la usaron para distraerle y que no desertase. Y ahora estaba intentando volverla a usar para manipular a Naruto y que así volviese a esa aldea, con el consiguiente riesgo de una guerra.

-saldremos de inmediato a buscarle, Kakashi.- declaró con seriedad el uchiha, para luego dirigirse a la haruno.- Sakura, vámonos.

-Yo no voy a ir.- dijo la pelirrosada, sorprendiendo a todo el despacho. Kakashi iba a hablar, pero la ojijade reventó su mesa de roble de un puñetazo, callando a toda la sala y haciéndoles sufrir un dejavú al recordar lo que hacía la anterior inquilina cuando se enfadaba de verdad.- ¿Sabéis? Antes os mentí: si que sabía que se había ido. Es más, ha estado conmigo toda la noche. Me contó que no podía estar un segundo más aquí, y yo en un principio creí que era por el atentado, pero veo que es por traición. Naruto ha dado su vida por el mundo shinobi en general, y por esta aldea en particular, decenas de veces, y le habéis pagado con una puñalada tras otra por la espalda. Ahora entiendo todo, por qué se ha rendido... es porque no le habéis dado otra opción. Y veo que Naruto tiene razón, no puede seguir en esta aldea. No sé si mató a esas personas o no, pero estoy convencida de que algo no encaja, deberíais poneros a investigar de inmediato y dejaros de estupideces. Yo no voy a impedirle irse, y si no voy con él ahora mismo es porque le prometí acabar mi proyecto de modernizar la medicina civil. Pero, en cuanto acabe, considera emitida mi renuncia a mi cargo shinobi, porque iré tras él. Y como intentéis impedírmelo… vais a echar de menos a Tsunade sama.- y acabado el discurso se fue dando un portazo, dejando a los hombres claramente sorprendidos. O más bien aterrados. Kakashi por un momento creyó ver nueve mechones de cabello flotando en la cabeza de la pelirrosada.

-Kakashi…- consiguió pronunciar Sasuke tras reponerse de su bien disimulado miedo.- sin Sakura no creo que pueda traerlo. Nunca lo admitiré delante de él, pero es más fuerte que yo ahora. La última vez sólo pude igualarle robando el chakra de los nueve biju, y el sólo tenía a la mitad de Kurama. Y encima no tengo un brazo, aunque para eso ya tengo una posible solución gracias al rinnegan.

-Te asignaré varios escuadrones anbu

-Kakashi sensei, no es una buena idea enviar a varios escuadrones. No sabemos su estado emocional, pero como la cosa se descontrole, Naruto, o yo mismo, podríamos causarle mucho daño a alguien. Debe de ser un grupo pequeño.

-Sasuke, Naruto tiene sellado a Kurama, y acaba de volver de la muerte, es el momento, si le dejamos huir recuperará todas sus fuerzas, incluso es posible que encuentre algún ninja que le ayude a des sellarse. Si quieres puedes llevarte al escuadrón de Naruto, quizás ellos puedan hacerle entrar en razón… aunque la mayoría estén lesionados, confiemos en que el factor psicológico desequilibre la balanza.

Sasuke asintió, el plan parecía lógico, y enviar a otro escuadrón anbu más en forma sería una diferencia ínfima, Naruto si quería podía matarlos a todos sin usar a kurama, Sasuke lo sabía bien. Así que se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta de la aldea, dónde le esperaría el escuadrón kibo. A la salida de la torre pudo ver a Sakura reposada contra una pared del edificio de enfrente, mirando el cielo con pesadumbre. Sasuke se acercó a ella.

-Sakura… no te preocupes, no dejaré que caiga en mi mismo error.

-Sasuke… no temo por eso. No temo que Naruto se hunda en un camino de venganza e intente matar a sus seres queridos y destruirlo todo. El no es así, sólo quiere que le dejen en paz. El no es como tú, nunca lo ha sido, por eso lo amo. Es tan baka que no me contó esto cuando se fue, porque sabía que me habría costado más tomar la decisión que tomé. Pero mi decisión está tomada, y no voy a rendirme ni un solo segundo. Ahora me será más difícil encontrarle, tendrá que ocultarse bien de verdad, pero sé que lo haré. Aunque me lleve toda la vida. Y cuando lo haga, después de darle una buena tunda por ocultarme información y decidir por mí, me quedaré con él.- declaró la pelirrosada, mientras el uchiha no podía evitar darle la razón. Si Naruto, con la mierda de infancia que tuvo, no había destruido la aldea entera ocho veces, no lo iba a hacer ahora. Realmente, le iban a buscar por interés de la aldea, no del uzumaki.

-Sakura…- dijo el pelinegro, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los jades de la haruno.- te prometo que te lo traeré.

-No caeré dos veces en la misma trampa Sasuke.- comentó con una sonrisa irónica Sakura.- guárdate tus promesas, sé que no podrás. Yo seré la que lo encuentre. Tú ocúpate de que no acabe todo como la última vez… porque como sea así, que Kurama vuelva del makai a por tu alma será el menor de tus problemas.- amenazó la haruno mientras su sello del **byakugou no in** brillaba tenuemente, advirtiendo al uchiha, que, a pesar de mantener su clásica pose neutra, por dentro pensaba. " _Esta mujer podría aterrorizar al mundo entero, ya no es la niña débil de la academia. Hay algo en ella que ha cambiado…"_

* * *

 _Se encontraba colgando de esas cadenas inhibidoras de chakra, atado de sus manos y pies, sin posibilidad de moverse o de apoyarse en algo. Un final ridículo para un shinobi que había tenido mil batallas contra rivales de incluso nivel kage y sólo había perdido una, pero que le podía hacer, la batalla que perdió no fue una cualquiera, era la batalla definitiva, aquella que le daría todo o le hundiría en la nada. La bruja lo había predicho en una de sus visiones: sólo podría morir luchando contra su gran rival. Pero este, para su confusión, no le había matado, solo noqueado. Y después, ellos sólo tuvieron que capturar su cuerpo inconsciente y encerrarlo. Llevaba a oscuras e incomunicado ya mucho tiempo, puede que semanas, y no tenía ninguna esperanza de que todo eso cambiase, pero el sonido de la puerta de la celda abrirse le demostró que eso podía cambiar. Sus ojos, sin costumbre a enfrentarse a tal volumen de luz desde hace tiempo, sólo pudieron discernir tres siluetas. Dos de ellas eran altas, y a medida de que su vista se adaptaba, pudo distinguir dos caretas anbu de un perro y un gato, además de las corazas metálicas y el equipo anbu de color negro tradicional. La tercera, entre estas dos, le era completamente familiar, tanto que ya sabía quién era antes de que su vista de adaptase: unas piernas esbeltas y firmes de nívea piel vestidas con un ajustado short negro, un vestido de color vino con el símbolo de su afamado clan a la espalda, esos guantes en las manos y esa cabellera rosada acompañada de esos preciosos ojos verdes._

 _-Debo de haber muerto… porque estoy viendo un ángel.- declaró el prisionero intentando mantener una pose interesante, aunque el hecho de haber recibido ya unas cuantas palizas y llevar varios días sin comer y beber, y qué decir de bañarse, le restaba atractivo. Aún así, su cuerpo seguía siendo atlético, y apenas había perdido forma, con unos abdominales marcados y unos músculos bien delineados que destacaban aún más gracias a los tatuajes de sellos inhibidores que poblaban su torso y hombros_.

 _-Guardias, vayan ahora mismo a por agua para el prisionero.- ordenó con preocupación la pelirrosada, mirándola ambos anbu con duda tras sus máscaras.- ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¿Un puñetazo? Moveos de una puta vez.- gritó, obteniendo un HAI de sus guardias, que corrieron por miedo a la fuerza bruta de la mujer._

 _-Sabes que me pones muchísimo cuando te enfadas así ¿no?- coqueteó con una fina sonrisa el pelinegro.- Pero no deberías de jugártela por un traidor… Sakura._

 _-No… no hables así.- dijo la haruno, acercándose al rostro del joven con un algodón de su botiquín, con el objetivo de limpiar algunas de las brechas provocadas por la última paliza recibida.- No deberían de tratarte así…_

 _-Sabes que Konoha no suele tratar muy bien a los traidores y asesinos, una fea costumbre. Sakura...- dijo, clavando sus ojos en los pozos jade de la fémina, y arrancándola un ligero rubor.- estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sabes que regeneraré estas heridas en un par de horas, y que ya estoy acostumbrado a recibirlas. Además, estos blandengues ni por asomo llegan a hacerme cosquillas. Por algo me he llevado por delante hombres de su "cuerpo de élite" a decenas desde los 12 años._

 _-No debes de jactarse de eso… lo que has hecho es… es terrible…¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la pelirrosada con algunas lagrimas asomando por sus ojos. Normalmente, el joven habría mandado a su interlocutora a dar un paseo, no le gustaba hablar de sus asuntos, y si fuese cualquiera de las otras no le habrían durado ni dos minutos. Pero Sakura no era una interlocutora cualquiera, era la única. La mujer que podía domar su corazón si lo deseaba._

 _-Ya te dije lo que le hicieron a mi clan. Y luego lo que le hicieron pasar a mi familia. Voy a borrar cada nación shinobi del mapa, ese es el único remedio.- anunció con una voz cargada de resentimiento_

 _-Sigues igual… ¿y qué pasa con nosotros dos? ¿Dónde quepo yo en tu venganza?_

 _-Sabes que tú y mi venganza no sois excluyentes. Es más, a la única persona que salvaría de esta repugnante aldea de asesinos serias tú._

 _-¿y Hinata? ¿Y Sãra? ¿Y todas las demás?- preguntó con un tono celoso la ojijade, olvidándose por un instante de su tono diplomático. El shinobi esbozó una media sonrisa al reconocer esos celos._

 _-Dime que las deje y que nos fuguemos juntos y lo haré ahora mismo.- contestó con fiereza el pelinegro.- Mientras tanto… el hueco que dejas en mi corazón es tan grande que las necesito a todas para mantenerlo en pie. ¿Qué me dices? ¿tú o el mundo entero? Porque para mí, sois lo mismo...- declaró, acercando su cara sutilmente a la pelirrosada, que_ _inconscientemente miró los labios del prisionero antes de clavar sus ojos jade en los oscuros ojos del joven._

 _-No… no te pediré eso… pero si quieres que estemos juntos, si de verdad vas a demostrarme que me quieres, lucharás de nuestro bando en esta guerra. Te necesitamos, sólo tú puedes vencerles.- le dijo con un tono autoritario Sakura, para luego quedarse mirándole los labios con un suave rubor en las mejillas._

 _Anduvo hasta él, atraída por ese traidor que tenía su corazón capturado en un agradable secuestro desde hacía años, que la hacía suspirar cada segundo a pesar de todo el mal que había causado a la aldea a la que debía lealtad. Cuando estuvieron prácticamente a un par de centímetros, ella no lo resistió más y puso sus tiernos labios en contacto con los del prisionero. A pesar de tener sus labios desgastados, el joven besaba de maravilla, hacia a cada célula del cuerpo de la haruno gritar de júbilo, la elevaba hasta el cielo en un solo segundo. Y para él no era en absoluto diferente esa sensación: esos labios con sabor a fresa era el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar en todo el continente, la única_ _paz que había conocido a lo largo de su tortuosa vida. Se besaron durante segundos, minutos, horas… quién sabe. A ninguno le importó. Pasado un tiempo, la haruno se separó de su amante_

 _.-Di… Dijiste que mis besos te matan cuando nos vimos la última vez.- comentó con dolor la ojijade mientras cerraba sus ojos y se abrazaba al prisionero._

 _-Soy muy difícil de matar Sakura… correré el riesgo.- le susurró al oído a la fémina, erizándola hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo. Ella le miró fijamente, con esa fiereza que tanto le gustaba._

 _-Prométeme que protegerás esta aldea, y entonces seré tuya para siempre._

 _-…- pensó el prisionero en silencio durante unos segundos que a la ojijade le parecieron horas.- me… ¿me querrás por siempre tanto como yo a ti?- preguntó con, por primera vez desde que se encontraron en la celda, vulnerabilidad, algo que sonrojó aún más a la pelirrosada. Puede que fuese el hombre más peligroso del mundo, un conquistador de mil mujeres, pero ante ella era suyo. Su hombre. Su amor._

 _-Sabes que siempre… y por supuesto más que tú a mí…- prometió la pelirrosada_.

Chikara abrió los ojos por el brusco llamar a la puerta de su austero cuarto, decorado con una cama, una mesa y un baño sencillo, como estaba acostumbrado a vivir desde hace años. Otra vez le interrumpían en una buena visión, otra vez tenía que alejarse de su amada para atender cualquier estupidez de la orden. No podía dormir desde los diecisiete años, fruto de su condición y poder acumulado, su energía era tal que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. O tal vez fuese la culpa, quién sabe, el peso de todas esas muertes en su moribunda conciencia… Esos recuerdos era lo único que le apartaba de la locura definitiva, por lo que cada vez que soñaba con ella su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

-" _Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo… mi amor"_.- Pensó el líder sectario, mientras se levantaba de su colchón y se dirigía a la mesa de enfrente dónde le esperaban sus pantalones tácticos anbu, su chaqueta negra con rebordes rojo sangre que dejaba asomar su cuerpo excelentemente tonificado lleno de cicatrices de guerra, su capa holgada con pelo en la zona del cuello y su máscara anbu arcaica que perteneció a su padre. Una vez vestido adecuadamente, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a uno de esos lameculos que se dedicaban a cumplir sus órdenes sin rechistar, que le anunció que Kiken había llegado a la guarida, y que solicitaba una reunión.-¿Esa imbécil no sabe que el único que convoca las reuniones soy yo? Convoca los hologramas de Donyoku y urayamu y que me esperen todos en la sala principal.- ordenó con un tono molesto Chikara.

Tras asearse un poco, se dirigió a la citada sala, dónde se encontró los hologramas de los diligentes Donyoku, con su característico abanico ( _"¿se seguirá abanicando mientras duerme?"_ Se preguntó internamente el líder sectario); y de Urayamu, con su máscara de gas ( _"otro con fetiches raros…"_ ). Con la mujer de enfrente suyo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en cambio: su cabello blanco completamente desgastado, con algunas calvas incluso, su piel llena de arrugas y manchas, su cuerpo hundido de una mujer de ochenta años… sólo esos ojos oscuros llenos de odio le permitieron identificarla. Kiken, la sectaria infiltrada en Konoha. Esto se ponía interesante.

-Kiken… gran cambio de look.- declaró con un tono burlesco el líder a través de su máscara

-¿Qué te ha pasado kiken?- preguntó con clara preocupación Donyoku.

-El…- comenzó a exponer con una voz cansada y envejecida la mujer.- El demonio… sigue con vida… él me hizo esto… vino a mi casa, y con esa arma infernal… me hizo esto.

-Así que Naruto Uzumaki sigue con vida.- expuso con satisfacción Chikara. Sabía que su gran enemigo no sería tan fácil de matar, y eso le llenaba de ganas de enfrentarlo.- y dime, si te descubrió… ¿Es algo bueno, o es algo malo que estés aquí?

-Chikara sama… no le dije nada… es más, no me preguntó nada.- declaró con temor la mujer.- sólo me obligó a traerte un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Para mi?… Dime, ¿Cuál es?- preguntó con aún más emoción el líder sectario, mientras Donyoku y Urayamu observaban con tensión a su compañera.

-Dice que nuestra organización quiere a los biju y a él, por lo que se alejará de konoha y de cualquier zona habitada.- enunció la mujer.- dice que si eres hombre le buscarás sólo a él. Salvo que seas, y cito textualmente mi señor, un cobarde de mierda.

Chikara apretó los puños ante esa última afirmación. El que le retase en si ya era un desafío lo suficientemente interesante como para oírle, pero no tenía porqué dejar a sus seres queridos al margen, eran una herramienta más en su batalla. Pero ese último insulto... hacia muchísimo que nadie le llamaba así y seguía con vida. Durante toda su vida, él y sus padres lo habían sufrido sin motivo, y cada vez que lo oía algo dentro de Chikara se revolvía con furia. Era el único insulto que de verdad le dolía. Aunque su fría furia no le embotaba la mente, deseaba una excusa para dejar Konoha intacta y cumplir su promesa de no destruir la hoja, y ahora la tenía. Un reto contra un igual. Y pobre del que lo considerase una mala excusa, se notaba que no le conocía.

-Ese chico es más estúpido de lo que pensábamos.- declaró Urayamu.

-Lo mismo he pensado yo.- continuó Kiken.- por eso tengo a mis demás infiltrados en la hoja esperando la orden para ir a por Sakura. Si la capturamos, o mejor, si la matamos, el demonio naranja será vulnerable y…- Kiken no pudo continuar, puesto que, tras pronunciar Chikara un **In'ton: agonisuto teki shi (elemento yin: muerte agónica)** , la mujer sintió como si cada poro de su cuerpo supurase dolor, cayendo al suelo sin ni tan siquiera poder gritar.

-¿Y quién te ha dado a ti permiso para matarla?- inquirió con furia el pelinegro, expidiendo tal instinto asesino que en toda la guarida la gente tuvo dificultad para respirar.- lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir: nadie tocará un solo pelo de esa rosada cabeza sin mi permiso. Es mía, y ahora que Naruto no está para defenderla, la buscaréis y me la traeréis SANA Y SALVA. Y veo claramente que ya no me eres de utilidad, toda vez que Naruto te ha descubierto. Fuiste una estúpida por dejarte ver, y ahora pagarás las consecuencias. Disfruta del viaje, tardarás unos cuantos minutos más en dejar de sufrir. Así el resto de los que están aquí entenderán el precio del fracaso y de la desobediencia. En cuanto a vosotros dos.- dijo, señalando los hologramas de sus aterrados Donyoku y Urayamu.- dejaremos en paz Konoha y nos centraremos en el resto de la alianza gokage.

-Se… señor… ¿Va a seguirle el juego al demonio? Es ridículo… - declaró Urayamu, recibiendo una mirada que prometía puro dolor a través de esa máscara anbu.- con…con el debido respeto…

-Me es indiferente lo que penséis, yo soy un depredador, y el es una presa como ninguna otra. Si quiere que le cace como a un animal, no voy a decirle que no. Hay una profecía y la pienso cumplir, y en esa profecía él viene a mi con todo su poder, sólo tengo que sacarle del hediondo agujero en el que meta su culo. Además, prometí a alguien importante que no destruiría esa aldea, así que la dejaré para el final y ella misma se rendirá sin daño cuando se vea sola. Pero, viendo que dudáis, os lo expondré de otra forma: le conozco de sobra tanto a él como a su maestro, si quiere ocultarse será prácticamente imposible hallarle para los ninja normales. Así que liberaré a "Madre" para perseguirle, pero será difícil y llevará un tiempo encontrarle. Mi padre me enseñó de joven la clave para pescar un pez así, para ello necesitamos un cebo lo suficientemente grande como para que sea apetecible, pero tampoco demasiado o el pez podrá morderlo sin engancharse con el anzuelo. Y, sobre todo, mucha paciencia. Si le quitamos lo que ama de golpe, él se enterrará aún más. Iremos a por los demás inocentes, le dejaremos ver que puede perder el resto si no interviene. Y si aún así no sale, yo mismo le arrebataré a su ser más querido, y entonces si saldrá. Eso es todo, retiraros.- ordenó con seriedad a los dos hologramas, que se disolvieron tras un sonoro HAI.

Chikara observó el cadáver agonizante de Kiken, que todavía sufría en silencio una muerte agónica. Aunque no era nada que no se mereciese, su plan fue cobarde, falto de la más mínima honorabilidad. Chikara sólo lo había permitido porque Giman le había convencido de intentarlo, de tomarlo como una forma de medir la fuerza y el poder de su gran enemigo, sabiendo que no iba a morir ahí. La profecía era clara: si fuese posible matarle, sólo sería capaz su otra mitad, tanto para uno cómo para otro. El Shinju no representaba un reto a la altura de Chikara, eso lo sabía bien, así que tampoco para Naruto. Y el resultado de haberlo intentado era… excitante. Esa propuesta del uzumaki le hacía reírse internamente y pensar " _Te conozco, Naruto Uzumaki, no eres de los que se apartan… veamos cuánto tardas en salir a defender el mundo cuando empiece a destruirlo…"_

* * *

Sakura, reflexionó en la mesa de la cafetería del hospital, despeinándose ligeramente el flequillo con sus manos para poder posar su cara. Tras su charla con Kakashi y Sasuke, veía que la situación era más grave de lo que barajaba en un principio con respecto a la marcha de Naruto, puesto que el rubio no sería buscado sólo por Konoha, sino también por todas las naciones de la alianza y la secta del dios árbol. Sakura pensó en un principio que su huida era sólo un intento de alejarse de la civilización, de tomarse un merecido descanso y desconectar, que su rastreo sería cosa más sencilla, sobre todo cuando el ojiazul no tenía una auténtica razón para ocultar su rastro más allá de alejarse de konoha y de la secta del dios árbol. Su plan era encontrarlo cuando acabase de hacer su trabajo e irse a vivir con él allá donde estuviese. Pero ahora veía que Naruto ocultaría su rastro de forma totalmente profesional, y no dejaba de ser un discípulo de un sannin experto en espionaje, además de contar con la ayuda de un biju y el chakra natural. Encontrarle iba a ser una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Pensó una y otra vez en una forma de arreglar esto, incluso una parte de ella pensó en unirse al grupo de Sasuke y buscar ahora al rubio, pero la ojijade sabía que si tenía éxito significaría, o bien que incumplir su promesa a Naruto y abandonarlo todo para fugarse con él, u obligarle a volver a costa de su felicidad y de una probable declaración de guerra. No, ir tras él con Sasuke no era una opción, haría cómo Naruto y no optaría por la vía fácil. Así que optó por recurrir a la única persona además del rubio que siempre la había ayudado a superarse. Y esa persona ahora llegaba a la mesa, vestida con su tradicional traje de dos piezas beige oscuro y verde con escote y su sandalias ninja. Tsunade Senju volvía de nuevo al hospital que modernizó y dirigió durante más de un lustro. Obviamente, las felicitaciones, halagos y ofertas de fiestas de bienvenida se acabaron pronto, básicamente cuando la Senju preguntó con tono amenazante por qué no había nadie en su puesto de trabajo. Puede que la ex hokage fuese una adicta a las apuestas y bebiese más de la cuenta, pero en el ámbito médico era la mayor profesional del continente, y no tenía problema en dirigir con mano de hierro al personal, a pesar de no tener oficialmente un cargo allí. La rubia se sentó frente a Sakura con un vaso con bebida naranja en la mano, el cual llamó muchísimo la atención de la ojijade.

-Tsu… Tsunade sama, ¿ha mezclado el sake con naranja?- preguntó estupefacta la haruno.

-No, es zumo de naranja.- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.- no me mires así, prometí que si pasaba algo dejaría el alcohol entre semana.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué algo?- interrogó completamente intrigada Sakura, obteniendo un ceño fruncido de su maestra.

-Nada que te importe, que bastante tengo ya con tener que aguantaros a todos sin una gota de alcohol. Dime, ¿Qué necesitabas decirme que no podía esperar?

-Tsunade sama… supongo que sabe lo de Naruto…

-¿Que mi nieto sigue con vida y se ha ido de esta aldea? No te asombres, aposté a que Naruto sobrevivía y nunca pierdo si apuesto por él, sin contar que en este hospital no pasa nada sin que yo lo sepa, incluido que una persona supuestamente muerta se levante de la camilla de autopsias. Me hubiese gustado que el tontorrón del rubio me hubiese visitado, pero supongo que estuvo ocupado en ver a alguien más antes de irse… toda la noche… y que no estés llorando desconsolada me da alguna pista…- declaró con una ceja enarcada la Senju, sonrojándose la pelirrosada con fuerza

-Na… Naruto estuvo conmigo… está bien, pero no podía quedarse…

-Si si, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, ya sé lo del consejo gokage. En cuanto me explicó Kakashi lo del sellado leí cada acta de esos consejos, para algo tengo acceso a cualquier secreto de estado. Kakashi va a necesitar un cuerpo nuevo en cuanto pase la tormenta…- dijo la Senju, mientras se tronaba los dedos.- Naruto ha hecho bien en irse… entre tanta puñalada, si se hubiese quedado, o bien habrían acabado esclavizando a cada uno de los biju y casado con las hijas de los clanes más influyentes, o se habría declarado una guerra. Con su deserción ha salvado miles de vidas. Mi única pregunta es… ¿Qué haces aquí y no con él?

-Yo… yo quería ir… pero él no me dejo…- reveló Sakura a una interesada Tsunade, para luego explicarla todo su proyecto para modernizar la medicina civil, hacer un compendio de todos los procedimientos médicos, formar al personal de manera uniforme y distribuirlo por todo el país para asegurar la atención de las poblaciones rurales. Finalizó contando como Naruto la hizo prometer que concluiría su proyecto, y como la proporcionó un sello uzumaki que ahorraría décadas de formación del personal civil. Tsunade escuchó todo con atención.

-Entonces ha huido…- resumió con pesadumbre la ojimiel. No por la rendición en si, sino porque había visto venir, incluso en sus años de hokage, que algún día la paciencia del uzumaki diría basta y le haría dejarlo TODO atrás. No le culpaba, es más, le entendía a la perfección: ella hizo lo mismo en su día.

-Tsunade sama, el Shinju le torturó como nunca. Sólo está desmoralizado y ha tomado una de sus decisiones de baka…

-Definitivamente, estoy por asesinaros a los dos: al niñato por ser un tonto mártir con complejo de salvador, y a ti por no haberte dado cuenta muchísimo antes de lo mucho que te quiere y el bien que te hace… aunque a la vez no puedo estar más orgullosa de ambos, de él por quererte lo suficiente como para no dejarte renunciar a tu sueño, y de ti por lo ambicioso de tu proyecto, yo lo intenté de joven, pero me sorprendió la guerra y tuve que dejarlo de lado… siempre ha sido mi espina clavada, así que para mí es un honor que mi mejor alumna vaya a hacerlo. Sakura, cuenta conmigo para supervisar tu trabajo, y lo que necesites.- anunció la Senju con su clásica pose sería, la pose que ponía cuando su lado de maestra salía a relucir. Sakura sonrió con orgullo a la ojimiel, para luego continuar.

-Tsunade sama, en cuanto lo acabe iré tras él. No pienso renunciar a él ni un segundo más una vez lo acabe. El me describió como quería que fuese mi futuro, y acertó palabra por palabra en lo que yo deseo, pero sólo lo quiero tener con él a mi lado.

-Chiquilla.- intervino la ojimiel con preocupación.- aún ayudándote yo con la supervisión, shizune organizando los centros médicos fuera de Konoha y con ese sello uzumaki, tardarás un buen tiempo… mínimo un par de años… y de mientras Naruto se irá alejando más y más… es discípulo de Jiraiya, y ese pervertido sólo hacía dos cosas bien: cabrearme y esconderse después. No lo revelamos jamás, pero en su entrenamiento con jiraiya, Naruto se dedicó principalmente a técnicas para ocultarse y camuflar su marca de chakra, si no hubiese sido imposible que evitasen a Akatsuki.

-Lo sé Tsunade sama, y por eso necesito su ayuda. Estoy en un callejón sin salida, mis habilidades actuales, aún estando al nivel de la guerra, no me servirían para localizarlo si él se esconde bien, y mucho menos para defenderlo si vuelven a atacarlo. Y no sé cómo mejorar. Usted siempre me ha dado una salida en estas situaciones, una vía para evolucionar como ninja. Me da igual el esfuerzo que cueste, ya lo sabe, sólo necesito que me señale el camino.- rogó la ojijade a su maestra, que, aunque lo negase, no podía decirle que no a su alumna en lo que se refería a proporcionarle vías para mejorar. Tsunade reflexionó, buscando alguna solución, y, tras unos minutos, sólo se la ocurrió una. Aunque iba a ser… conflictiva.

-Sakura… creo que tengo una solución. Supongo que te acordarás de tu entrenamiento del **byakugou no in** y de su creación…

-Si, que se trata de una técnica accesoria, no de una técnica definitiva. Como el **rasengan** de Naruto, o el **chidori** de Sasuke, está pensada para una técnica aún más poderosa. El **rasen shuriken** , y el **raikiri** o el **chidori Nagashi** , en nuestro ejemplo.

-Exacto. El **byakugou no in** está pensado para almacenar otro tipo de chakra y no el del propio usuario, una variedad del chakra natural… dime, ¿Qué sabes del senjutsu?- preguntó con interés la senju

-Gracias a Naruto sé bastante, tenía pensado hacer mi doctorado sobre ello.- declaró con una sonrisa la haruno, arrancando una aprobación de Tsunade.- Sé, resumiendo, que consiste en acumular energía del entorno, refinarla y emplearla como chakra, que mejora las cualidades físicas y sensoriales del usuario y que hay varios tipos, esto último viendo el modo sabio de las serpientes empleado por kabuto en la guerra.

-Exacto, hay varios tipos de senjutsu, normalmente cada clan íntimamente relacionado con la naturaleza ha desarrollado el suyo. La mayoría dan unas ventajas más bien anecdóticas, como el olfato mejorado de los inuzuka, pero hay tres que destacan sobre el resto: el de los sapos, el de las serpientes, y el de las babosas.

-Tengo entendido que Kabuto empleaba el de las serpientes, como me explicó Sasuke, y que este daba prestaciones diferentes al de los sapos, pero no había oído hablar del de las babosas, ¿Qué prestaciones tiene?

-¿te digo la verdad? No tengo ni idea.- confesó la rubia mientras sorbía con tranquilidad su zumo y a Sakura se le dibujaba una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Usted no sabe usarlo? ¿Y cómo sabe que puede servirme?

-No soy usuaria del senjutsu Sakura, irónicamente, de los tres sannin, soy la única que no lo tiene, a pesar de tener todo lo demás. Yo solo uso mi chakra de manera masiva, una buena herencia de mis abuelos, y con eso me ponía al nivel de los otros dos. No es que no se me ofreciese aprender el senjutsu de mi clan de invocación, lo que ocurre es que la persona que lo enseña y yo… tenemos una relación… complicada.- se excusó la maestra.- pero una maestra en el senjutsu de las babosas adquiere un poder inmenso, mucho mayor del que da el **byakugou no in**. Mí maestra siempre parecía saber cosas que otros no sabían… Seguramente te sea de utilidad en tus objetivos, Sakura.

-Bien, entonces ¿a qué estamos esperando? Yo por mi puedo ir ya, puedo pedirme una excedencia en el hospital para poder aprenderlo y acabar mi proyecto al mismo tiempo.

-No tan rápido…. Sakura, este entrenamiento es MUY duro, y su maestra es MUY estricta.- advirtió la Senju, mientras Sakura tragaba grueso. Que una maestra famosa por entrenar a una niña de catorce años lanzándola puñetazos capaces de destruir un edificio diga que otra persona es estricta…- Te exigirá muchísimo, tanto a nivel físico como mental. No creo que puedas completar ambos proyectos a la vez, lo más sensato sería que hicieses primero el compendio de medicina y luego el entrenamiento de Senjutsu, pero eso alargaría tu problema años…

-No.- interrumpió con fiereza la pelirrosada.- Tsunade sama, le dije que me daba igual el esfuerzo y que no renunciaría a él ni un segundo más. Completaré ambos proyectos al mismo tiempo.

-Hija…- intentó mediar maternalmente la ojimiel.- no… no creo que sea posible… tendrías que estar allí entrenando y a la vez aquí haciendo ese trabajo. No puedes estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Sakura analizó esa frase, intentando buscarle fallos, pero era cierto. No podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, aunque pusiera todo su empeño en ello. Iba a tener que elegir, y eso pospondría aún más su reencuentro con el rubio. No era justo, ahora sabía lo que sentía Naruto cada vez que su entrenamiento se interponía en sus objetivos, cuando las circunstancias le obligaban a posponer la búsqueda de Sasuke porque akatsuki le perseguía, Pain iba a atacar o la guerra se aproximaba. Todavía se acordaba de lo duro que entrenó para mejorar su afinidad de viento, como entrenó durante semanas en esa cascada, todas esas melenas rubias alineadas para cortar la corriente de fuuton, todos esos… clones… algo en la cabeza de Sakura se encendió, mientras su inner mostraba un cartel gigante con la palabra BINGO.

-Tsunade sama.- anunció con felicidad la joven.- creo que ya se lo que haré. Simplemente, miraré a ambos lados de la calle a la vez.

-¿A ambos lados de la calle a la vez? ¿Qué idea estúpida es…?- Tsunade iba a continuar reprendiendo a su alumna, cuando recordó cuando había oído esa frase. Se acordaba de ese niño gritón quejándose de lo difícil que era aprender el rasengan, y de cómo un anciano aún más gritón le reprendía en su entrenamiento. Y de como apostó con la rubia que completaría su entrenamiento en una semana cuando al gran Minato le había costado meses; para luego ver ella misma como, con la ayuda de un clon, estrelló tan brutal técnica en el pecho de un impresionado kabuto, mandándolo a volar kilómetros. Contempló de nuevo a su alumna, que la miraba con una suave sonrisa.- Creo que ya se por dónde vas, y con tu excelente control de chakra es posible… bien, si de verdad quieres estar a la altura de Naruto, es una buena idea empezar por ahí. Alista tus cosas y déjame prepararlo todo para el viaje. Por tu trabajo no te preocupes, Shizune se encargará de la que me devuelve mi asiento.- declaró con tranquilidad la Senju, mientras la pelirrosada se apiadaba a de la pobre Shizune, que volvía a ser degradada por la autoridad de su maestra.- Sakura Haruno, la última parte de tu entrenamiento comienza. Y si la superas, definitivamente, me habrás superado en todo.

* * *

El escuadrón kibo saltaba a gran velocidad en dirección al norte del país, sin esperar ni un solo segundo ni dejar que la lluvia les afectase. Había comenzado a llover hace poco, y lo hacía a cantidades bastante molestas para un anbu tan poco acostumbrado a abrigarse como sai. Sus compañeros tampoco parecían estar de mejor humor: sólo Saru estaba acostumbrado a llevar abrigo; mientras Hebi y Usagi solían llevar ropa ligera, en contraste con el resto de mujeres del cuerpo, que se vestían como los hombres. Anko había declarado que "si me gusta vestir así y es útil en mi trabajo, ¿Por qué debería de vestir como vosotros?" cuando un miembro del escuadrón kage le increpó su forma de vestir, y entre ella y hanabi habían dejado claro al resto de los escuadrones que no era buena idea criticarlas, por lo que ambas vestían con pantalones más ligeros y ajustados, y armaduras adaptadas a su físico y forma de combatir. Gran idea los días de verano, pero los días de lluvia y frío no podían evitar mirar a Doragon y Sarutobi con envidia. Aún así, la causa del cabreo del equipo kibo no se debía al clima. Se debía a su misión en cierta medida, y a su "líder", que se encontraba al frente de ellos, guiándolos a su destino. Sasuke uchiha, y su misión relacionada con su verdadero e insustituible capitán: Naruto Uzumaki. Una misión de rescate que cualquiera de ellos haría mil veces, pero que les dejaba en tensión tras lo que les había revelado el pelinegro.

(Flashback inicia)

Sai se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea, esperando mientras se anudaba mejor las placas de armadura de sus antebrazos. El resto del escuadrón también revisaban sus kunai y el estado de su armadura, preparándose para la misión de urgencia que les había asignado el hokage. No entendían porqué les acababan de asignar una misión, era obvio que ninguno de los miembros del equipo estaba preparado para cumplir una misión con la muerte de su capitán a horas vista. Hanabi, además de cojear ostensiblemente, tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto cuando llegó; abrazada por un desolado Konohamaru, que acusaba con sus marcadas ojeras sus días sin dormir y su agotamiento de chakra. Y anko, normalmente el miembro más alegre del equipo, no se encontraba mejor: a su melancolía había que añadir la quemadura que le provocó el chakra del kiuby había afectado a su sistema de chakra, y le costaba horrores mover su brazo izquierdo y emplear técnicas complejas. En el caso de Sai, su apariencia neutra le permitía ocultarlo mejor que el resto, pero su propia novia, Ino, identificó rápidamente que era el más afectado por la muerte del rubio: su parpadeo perfectamente marcado mientras miraba el cadáver de su mejor amigo, sus manos completamente abiertas hasta incluso forzar sus dedos… el artista pálido mostraba sus emociones de manera especial: cuando estaba triste o deprimido, era incapaz de manifestar una respuesta física natural.

La muerte de Naruto les había afectado a todos, no sólo por el hecho de su muerte violenta y de que no se sabía nada de los responsables, sino porque habían perdido a una persona importante en las vidas de cada uno: un mejor amigo, un hermano mayor, un ejemplo a seguir… Era duro, y el que les obligasen a realizar ahora una misión se podía calificar como crueldad. Sai salió de su melancolía para empezar a sentirse hostil al ver pararse junto a ellos a otro shinobi vestido para la batalla. Ya solo con ver sus pantalones negros holgados y esa capa beige desgastada y roída ya supo de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí uchiha?- preguntó Usagi con un tono acusador, adelantándose a Doragon. Todavía recordaba la revelación del uchiha de cuando partió el cuello a su adorado Naruto.

-¿Habéis traído todo el equipo?- repuso con indiferencia el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada fría de todo el escuadrón.- Supondré que si, así que andando.

-¿Quién te ha puesto al mando?- inquirió Hebi, ignorando la orden de Sasuke, que seguía contemplándolos con su expresión arrogante cuando les tendió un pergamino con el sello del hokage, revelador de que obedecía órdenes directas del líder.

-Bien.- contestó con rabia contenida el artista.- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes? ¿O vas a ponernos a correr a ciegas?

-Es una misión de búsqueda y rastreo, cuanto antes salgamos antes podremos traerle de vuelta…- declaró el uchiha, preparándose para avanzar, pero le interrumpió de inmediato Konohamaru.

-Me da igual lo que diga ese pergamino, yo no me fío de ti y estoy en mi día libre, así que no tengo porque seguirte.- desafió el irreverente joven, obteniendo un asentimiento de la hyuuga. Ningún miembro de ese escuadrón quería servir a las órdenes de alguien que intentó matar a su capitán, por muy amigos que fuese entre ellos.

-¿Y si te digo que el rastreo es de Naruto Uzumaki, dejaras de interponerte en mi camino y te comportarás como un shinobi de verdad?- preguntó con brusquedad un hastiado Sasuke, deseando acabar con toda esta charla estúpida y salir tras su amigo ya. Todo el escuadrón dio un respingo

-¿Nii chan?- preguntó con confusión el sarutobi, mientras la hyuuga se acercaba a oír mejor.

-Naruto uzumaki está muerto Sasuke. Yo estaba allí. Y tú también.- declaró con frialdad Sai, intentando asimilarlo todavía

-Si, estaba muerto, pero por razones que desconocemos, se levantó de la camilla de autopsias como si nada. Revivió, por decirlo de una manera, y simplemente se fue…

Todo el escuadrón procedió a leer el pergamino de la misión del hokage, ya de verdad interesados, observando que lo que decía el Uchiha era verdad, o al menos eso había firmado el peliblanco. Kitsune taichou estaba vivo. De inmediato todos los anbu se prepararon para salir a luchar contra quien fuera para traer de vuelta al ojiazul, pero Sai cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿cómo que… se fue?

-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Seré vuestro capitán en una misión de rastreo… y captura. Naruto ha desertado de Konoha.- respondió el pelinegro, quedándose cada miembro del escuadrón congelado en el sitio.

-Eso… ¡eso es imposible! Mi nii chan jamás desertaría de Konoha. Ama a esta aldea más que a nada, tiene que haber un error.- gritó Konohamaru, visiblemente afectado. Naruto era su hermano mayor, el último miembro de su familia que le quedaba, aunque no compartiesen sangre. Ya le había destrozado que estuviese muerto, pero que hubiese desertado le mataba aún más.

-Ha desertado. Las razones son privadas del consejo gokage, pero os puedo asegurar que tiene sus motivos para estar enfadado…- añadió Sasuke con su habitual tono serio.

-Bien, si así es…- declaró el artista anbu con frialdad.- No eres necesario en esta misión. Somos sus mejores amigos, llevamos con él todo el año mientras tú has estado de vacaciones por ahí. Le encontraremos y le convenceremos…

-Uno, también es mi amigo.- interrumpió Sasuke, ya con un cierto tono de furia mientras se encaraba al anbu pálido.- y dos, no es tan simple. Antes de irse, han encontrado varios cuerpos de ninja de Konoha y civiles muertos de una manera similar al atentado contra Naruto y con signos de envejecimiento prematuro propios de su guadaña.- todos se tensaron ante esta revelación.- Y la única superviviente de esos ataques ha afirmado que son obra de Naruto… es Yugao Uzuki, por cierto…

-¿Yugao?- preguntó hebi con ansiedad por su mejor amiga.- ¿ha atacado a Yugao? Eso es imposible, se adoran entre ellos, ella protegía a Naruto cuando era pequeño. Debe de haber una explicación.

-Eso creo yo. Sea como fuere, nosotros nos encargaremos uchiha.- repuso con seriedad Doragon.- no vaya a ser que vuelvas a partirle el cuello otra vez…

-Me parece que no has entendido la situación Sai… Naruto, sea cual sea la explicación de todo esto, seguramente se mostrará hostil ante cualquiera que intente traerle de vuelta a la aldea. Y, a pesar de que podría vencerle en combate, sería aconsejable emplear la vía diplomática, y ahí vosotros podéis ser vitales. Entre los cinco quizás podamos convencerle. Quería que también viniese Sakura pero está demasiado afectada por todo esto.- mintió el pelinegro. Cómo para decirles que el gran amor de Naruto había decidido no ir y amenazado al hokage…- así que sólo quedamos nosotros. Y cada segundo que estamos aquí hablando, él se aleja más.

-Aún así… ¿Por qué deberíamos de fiarnos de alguien que lo ha intentado matar tantas veces?- inquirió el joven Sarutobi.

-Mirad, quiero acabar con esta conversación cuanto antes, así que seré breve y os mostraré que confío en vosotros, a ver si así vosotros lo hacéis en mi: le he intentado matar, es cierto, y demasiadas veces. Y en una casi lo consigo. Fue tras vencer a Kaguya. Fui un estúpido y le traicioné, decidí que era el momento de matarle a él y a los cinco kages.- reveló con seriedad, mientras el escuadrón apretaba las mandíbulas por furia y Sai cerraba los puños. Lo sospechaba, era raro que cada uno tuviese dañado casualmente el brazo de sus técnicas principales, y la versión del rubio no le pareció coherente, no le encajaba eso de "vencimos, nos curo Sakura clan y ya está" viendo cómo miraba la ojijade al rubio; así como la extraña forma de comportarse del uchiha, cómo si se sintiese culpable. En raíz le entrenaron para detectar esos comportamientos, y su instinto al parecer había acertado.- nos enfrentamos en El Valle del fin a muerte y el resultado lo podéis ver en mi brazo izquierdo, y en su brazo derecho y cicatrices. Naruto acabó medio muerto, desangrándose en el suelo, y todo por no ir a matarme, sólo a compensar mis técnicas y hacerme entrar en razón. Y, en el momento que le vi cerrar los ojos, pude contemplar las consecuencias de mi estupidez. No merezco un amigo así, ni tan siquiera merezco vivir ya puestos, y por eso os lo cuento todo. Ahora sólo tenéis que revelar lo que os he dicho y ya está, seré condenado a muerte, pero quiero con ello que veáis que me importa él más que mi propia seguridad. Así que, yo he confiado en vosotros, ¿podéis vosotros sólo por esta vez confiar en mí y acompañarme a encontrarlo? Entre los cinco podremos, y creo que sé a dónde ha ido.

(Fin del flashback)

La revelación del uchiha tuvo el efecto deseado para la misión: unirles a todos en un frente común. Cierto era que ninguno se fiaba de Sasuke, y que se cruzaron bastantes amenazas a pesar de esta unión temporal, pero el que el pelinegro pusiese su vida en sus manos al contarles eso fue garantía suficiente para poder tener una misión tranquila y profesional, aunque Doragon no había despegado su vista ni un segundo del moreno, esperando cualquier excusa para actuar, cualquier gesto que revelase su intención de intentar volver a atacar a Naruto. Avanzaron saltando de árbol en árbol en un tenso silencio hasta que intervino Usagi.

-Está a un kilómetro, sentado en posición de loto en medio de un lago, en un gigantesco Valle.

- _Lo sabía dobe…_ \- pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa.- bien, escuadrón, prepararos para actuar. Supuestamente debería de estar cansado, pero es Naruto. Su estado de cansancio equivale a un jounin en perfectas condiciones. No os confiéis.

El escuadrón entero asintió y salieron del bosque como una exhalación rumbo al rubio, esperándose algún tipo de reacción, ya fuese hostil o amistosa. Sin embargo, el rubio no hizo ademán de moverse, se quedó estático en su pose, incluso varios pájaros se encontraban posados tranquilamente en su pelo, y eso que llovía a mares. Estaba únicamente vestido con un pantalón elástico de anbu negro y unas botas shinobi, mostrando su torso desnudo sus decenas de cicatrices y tatuajes con extraños kanji, un aspecto que infundada respeto y en cierta manera empatía con lo que esas heridas implicaban. Su piel era el mejor testimonio de lo que había tenido que soportar. Sasuke examinó de forma cautelosa sus reservas de chakra con el rinnegan, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía su chakra prácticamente restaurado, así como una gran piscina de chakra natural que no alcanzaba a cuantificar. Siempre le sorprendía la capacidad de recuperación del Uzumaki, hace un día su cuerpo estaba literalmente vacío de chakra, y ahora volvía a estar en condiciones para un combate. Y eso sin contar esos extraños kanji, que revelaba su rinnegan que estaban conectados a su red de chakra y le estaban nutriendo de más reservas. Internamente, agradeció estar acompañado.

\- ¿Te has perdido, uzuratoncachi?- gritó Sasuke, para llamar la atención del rubio.

-No, estoy justo donde quería…- contestó todavía con los ojos cerrados el uzumaki, para luego levantarse lentamente sobre el agua de la que se acercaba el resto del escuadrón.- este lugar siempre ha sido especial para mí, lo mínimo era volver a visitarlo… aunque la última vez lo dejamos destrozado.

-Haberte dejado matar de primeras, habría quedado intacto.- contestó con media sonrisa el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada furibunda del resto del escuadrón, aunque todos se relajaron cuando el rubio comenzó a reír. A pesar de ese gesto, se le notaba débil, enfermizo: su piel, antes tostada, estaba más pálida, y sus ojos revelaban unas enormes ojeras.

-¿Y dejarte ganarme una pelea? Ni loco.

-Naruto, amigo.- intervino el artista anbu.- ¿volvemos a casa? Aquí hace frío, y estas empapado.

-Estoy bien Sai, tú tranquilo. Y no voy a volver, esto es definitivo.

-Naruto, sé lo que quería hacer la alianza, y también lo que te ha hecho el consejo de la aldea.- expuso de nuevo el uchiha.- y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para arreglarlo, pero la venganza no es la solución. Vuelve a casa.

-¿Venganza? No quiero vengarme Sasuke. Sólo quiero que se me deje en paz.

-Si es así, entonces ¿por qué atacaste a Yugao?- preguntó con ansia Anko.- ella siempre te ha apreciado, te quiere, te protegió cuando eras un niño.

-Veo que ya sabéis lo de mis visitas nocturnas…- declaró con un tono neutro el rubio, apretando el resto los dientes. Esa frase revelaba que era culpable de esas muertes.- una duda, ¿os habéis parado a preguntaros el por qué o habéis presupuesto que lo he hecho por gusto y al azar? Tienes razón con que ella me protegió cuando era pequeño Anko, y esa es la única razón por la que sigue viva, porque en el fondo no es una mala persona. Deberías de preguntarla qué la ocurre. Y ya puestos, dónde estaba la noche del atentado.- concluyó, adoptando Anko una pose preocupada. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de ser la capitana del escuadrón tobirama, no la vio ni una sola vez en toda la noche, pero al resto de su escuadrón si. Pero lo que podía implicar si era verdad lo que Naruto estaba dejando caer la estremecía.

-Naruto, fuera de eso… ¿y Sakura? ¿Vas a hacerla lo mismo que la hice yo?- preguntó el pelinegro, intentando explotar la gran debilidad del ojiazul.

-Sasuke… yo no soy tú. Sé que somos amigos, y sabes que te aprecio, pero ni la he abandonado en un sucio banco a merced de los elementos, ni la voy a convertir en una vagabunda porque yo no pueda estar en la aldea.- declaró el Uzumaki, dando a Sasuke en lo más profundo de su culpabilidad.- Yo la amo Sasuke, como a nadie en toda mi vida, y por siempre. Y la amo tanto que no la voy a obligar a renunciar a su futuro por mi. Yo no puedo quedarme sin traicionar a mis amigos o provocar una guerra shinobi, y ella no puede acompañarme sin renunciar a su vida, carrera y sueño. Va a cambiar el mundo Sasuke, lo sabemos ambos, y sé que será feliz cuando lo haga. Lo superará con el tiempo…- dijo con debilidad, aunque por su tono se notaba que se intentaba convencer a si mismo más que al uchiha.- Encontrará a alguien, se casará, tendrá hijos y yo seré un recuerdo lejano… al lado mío siempre estará en peligro y huyendo, así que no quiero darla opción para que la culpabilidad la haga tomar una decisión estúpida y lo abandone todo por mi. Al mí lado sólo va a haber muerte y olvido, nada más, es lo que me toca resistir. Lo cierto es que nunca he tenido suerte en mi vida…

-Maldita sea Naruto.- gritó Sasuke, ya bastante alterado, abandonando su pose estoica. Un estado que sólo le provocaba ese dobe y su cabezonería.- no tienes por qué renunciar a todo, puedes compartir la carga. Y tú también lo sabes en el fondo, si no, ¿Por qué te he encontrado aquí? Estás haciendo lo mismo que hacía yo, escudarte en excusas absurdas para tener una pelea de las nuestras aquí y que te hagan entrar en razón.

-Sasuke… sinceramente, podríamos haber compartido la carga todo este año. Podríamos haber trabajado codo con codo en cambiar el mundo, como te dije en ese terraplén de ahí tras nuestra batalla.- señaló Naruto a una superficie rocosa cercana, sólo entendiendo un dolido Sasuke su significado.- pero me he encontrado sólo, y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Sabes mis opciones, sabes las cartas que hay sobre la mesa, y, sobre todo, sabes que esta es la única solución viable. Y si estoy aquí no es por buscar una pelea, es porque sabía que tú vendrías, tengo todavía una promesa que cumplir. Pero veo que ninguno me dejará marcharme de aquí por las buenas ¿no?- todos en el escuadrón se miraron con confusión, temiéndose lo que vendría a continuación.- bien, pues hagamos una apuesta. Enfrentémonos aquí, todos contra mí. Si yo gano, me dejáis marchar y tú.- dijo, señalando a Sasuke.- harás algo por mi. Si pierdo, vuelvo con vosotros sin rechistar.

-jefe, esto no es un puto juego.- gritó Konohamaru.

-lo sé hachidaime. Y más te vale que te lo tomes en serio.- señaló, tensando los músculos y sacudiéndose un poco el agua del pelo.

-Naruto…- declaró Sasuke con seriedad, mostrando su rinnegan y sharingan.- vas a volver, aunque tenga que partirte cada hueso del cuerpo y llevarte a rastras de vuelta con Sakura.

Naruto dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo un fuerte dejavú.

-Gran frase teme… pero yo nunca he perdido una apuesta.

* * *

La serpiente y la niña del pelo morado.

Hikari contempló su bola de cristal, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que necesitaba consejo. Había contemplado mil futuros, mil posibilidades, y el curso de los acontecimientos requería que empezase a prever lo que podía ocurrir. Y todos los caminos llevaban a lo mismo: un sacrificio. Alguien debía de morir para precipitar los acontecimientos, si no esa secta ganaría. Se necesitaba un revulsivo. Su parte analítica lo tenía claro, pero algo en ella se resistía a dar el paso. Y sospechaba que estaba relacionado con su heraldo. Era ridículo, ¿le preocupaba lo que un ningen pudiese pensar de ella? Era la diosa del destino, vivía en todas y en ninguna época a la vez. Dominaba cada segundo del tiempo, y trazaba planes a siglos vista. Pero con su heraldo era… distinto. Ya le llamó la atención poderosamente antes de nacer. ¿Cuál sería su motivación? Al principio estaba claro, pero desde el fin de la guerra mutaba, se retorcía. Ya no era defender konoha y ser hokage, y, por primera vez, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Y eso le llevaba al siguiente estadio de su duda. ¿Cuál sería su destino? ¿Dónde estaba su final, su… muerte? En el resto de seres humanos, sus hilos estaban marcados, tenían un inicio y un final. Pero en el de su heraldo, no finalizaba. O mejor dicho, su final se deshilaba en mil opciones. Y eso sólo implicaba una cosa: una fuerza del mismo poder que ella, como mínimo, intervendría.

Por ello le adoptó como heraldo, por eso le llamo la atención en sus planes. Se repetía que era por eso y no por su forma de ser y la vida que le esperaba, vida que se descubría revisando diariamente. No tenía miedo. Siempre sabía que hacer. Siempre luchaba por algo, aunque fingiese no hacerlo. Le parecía interesante esa faceta, pero no sabía porqué. Y la lógica le había aconsejado no adoptarlo como heraldo. ¿Cómo iba a planificar el destino del mundo e influenciar correctamente en la humanidad si no podía prever que pasaría con su propio heraldo? Pero, cuando barajó ignorarlo, y por primera vez en su milenaria existencia, sintió algo en su pecho. Algo que la obligó a optar por él como heraldo, y depositar el destino del mundo en sus hombros. Y ahora debía de mover los hilos, agitar el árbol. En otras épocas lo hizo sin dudar. Ahora, en cambio, sufría por hacerlo, y se preguntaba si no sería mejor dejar a su heraldo en paz. Confundida como nunca, siguió su instinto. Y este le hizo revisar una vida en su bola de cristal. Pero no era la de Naruto. Era la de un ser más vil. Su total opuesto. Su bola de cristal comenzó a brillar, mostrando a una persona. Orochimaru.

El sannin pálido sonreía en una habitación oscura. A su lado, su socio, un hombre de pelo gris fuerte y unos lentes sobre ese rostro avaro y mezquino que respondía al nombre de Amachi, sonreía satisfecho. Frente a ellos, en el frío suelo, una niña de apenas doce años de pelo morado se encontraba en posición fetal en el suelo, sollozando. Se refugiaba en el recuerdo más feliz que tenía, el de ella con esa persona que consideraba un padre, la misma que le había traicionado ahora. Se encontraba en el laboratorio del sannin, observando una piel de serpiente blanca. Orochimaru le explicó que era la prueba de la existencia de un ser milenario, uno inmortal que había aglutinado en si todo el conocimiento del mundo. Anko le contestó que eso era imposible, y entonces el sannin la respondió que lo conseguía mudando de piel. Cada cierto tiempo, cambiaba su cuerpo, por decirlo resumido, y con ello podía vivir para adquirir más conocimientos y sabiduría. Y que encontrar a ese ser y aprender sus secretos era su sueño. La niña sonrió y le contestó que ella le ayudaría. Y ese hombre pálido sonrió. Ella lo interpreto como algo tierno, pero ahora veía la verdad. Fue la misma sonrisa que presentaba ahora. Una sádica. Una que revelaba que se había tomado muy en serio esa promesa.

-El sello maldito funciona, Orochimaru sama. Pero sólo ha sobrevivido uno de los diez sujetos.- declaró un orgulloso Amachi, mientras Anko miraba a su alrededor con terror. Los cadáveres de sus nueve mejores amigos. Muertos, con esas muecas de sufrimiento. Y Orochimaru no borraba esa tétrica sonrisa aún así.

-Suficiente, Amachi kun… Anko chan, pequeña…- se dirigió a su pupilo, que le miraba llorando a mares.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me… me duele… me duele mucho.- se quejó la niña entre sollozos.- Orochimaru sensei… ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?

-Pobre chiquilla, ¿no querías ayudarme con mi sueño? Contigo acabó de dar un paso importante kukuku.- declaró con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña, que apartó el rostro con dolor.- Y ahora te pregunto, ¿quieres acompañarme en mi siguiente fase del plan?- la niña negó con vehemencia. Sabía lo que eso implicaba, traicionar a su aldea. Y ahora, era lo único que tenía.- vaya decepción, Anko chan… bueno, si te crees que tu infierno ha terminado, no sabes nada.

Y tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola. Tardaron días en encontrarla. Y cuando regresó a konoha la previsión de Orochimaru se cumplió: era una apestada. Su infierno acababa de comenzar, el infierno de la puta de la serpiente. Un infierno que finalizaría ese cabello rubio, de ojos azules.

* * *

 **Bueno, comentemos el capítulo!**

 **Al fin quedan desveladas todas las malas decisiones que tomó el consejo gokage. Irónicamente, comparto la decisión del otokage de repartir las bestias, pero disiento en las formas de pedirlo. Pensadlo bien: son masas de chakra salvaje susceptibles al control mental (y por tanto MUY peligrosas), la llave de la resurrección del juubi (más peligro) y muchas de ellas además con cuentas pendientes con algunas aldeas. Está clarísimo que es necesario un método de control, fijaos si no lo que pasó en la peli de boruto por no controlarlas... El problema aquí es que se ven segundas intenciones en muchos de los kages.**

 **Me diréis "Gaara y kakashi actúan como peleles", y yo os contesto: en el caso de Gaara, ya expliqué en el capítulo "nehan" que está en una batalla interna con su daimyo con su aldea como víctima colateral, y que este le tiene amenazado con cortar la financiación de su aldea si enfada al consejo. Bloquear una votación es enfadar al consejo. Y en el caso de kakashi, puede que konoha sea poderosa, pero en ese consejo sólo tiene un voto. Y en su defensa aclararé que está dispuesto a defender a Naruto y bijuus incluso a costa de una guerra, es Naruto el que no quiere eso. Como podeis ver, ahora se entiende mejor eso de la misión de Sakura de vigilar a Naruto que la encargaron en el episodio de "cerrando heridas": se olían una deserción del rubio y recurrieron a su gran amor sin que ella lo supiese. Ahora, han perdido a ambos, porque la pelirrosada también está harta de esa aldea. Espero que os gustase el paralelismo Sasuke Naruto, quise reflejar con el el cambio de mentalidad de Sakura, su madurez. De llorar y suplicar que lo traigan, a cumplir cumplir con su deber y no dejar que otros libren sus batallas.**

 **Segundo acto, Chikara. Los que ya sabéis quién es lo entenderéis bien entero y os preguntaréis muchas cosas. Los que no, estaréis pensando "pero que ?". Empieza a verse la historia detrás de Chikara, de aquí hasta el final os iré dando pequeños episodios sobre el con recuerdos de su pasado. Espero que os guste! Y en cuanto a kiken... ya advertí yo que el que Naruto no la matase no tenía porque significar algo bueno. Quizás habría sobrevivido si no hubiese osado sugerir la muerte de Sakura frente a Chikara. Ahora Chikara tiene un plan para cazar a Naruto, funcionará? Quién es madre? Mención especial al elemento in'ton (elemento yin), que explicaré en este arco. Es un elemento muy poderoso... y muy peligroso para su usuario.**

 **Tercer acto, Tsunade y Sakura. Otro momento de alumna-maestra o madre-hija de lo se que me gustan. Como podéis ver, será difícil hallar a Naruto, y de paso aproveche para explicar que hizo esos años con jiraiya. A ver, es ridículo, dos años con el sannin más poderoso y sólo adquiere control de chakra y coordinación de clones. Y de mientras, pain de akatsuki no decidió salir a buscarlos y matarlos a ambos (que lo habría conseguido sin despeinarse). Está claro que Jiraiya, como experto en espionaje, sabría ocultarse perfectamente, y vi lógico que se lo hubiese enseñado a Naruto para tener un viaje sin sobresaltos. Y durante la serie no lo visteis usarlo al cien por cien por una simple razón: no quería ocultarse, quería luchar y ganar. Pero ahora no es así... Sakura va a necesitar muchísima ayuda para cumplir su objetivo, y al parecer Tsunade se la dará. Quién será esa maestra que atemoriza incluso a tsunade? (Le he puesto bastantes ganas a esa maestra, ya veréis)** **Que prestaciones dará el modo sabio de las babosas? (Si hay uno decsapos y otro de serpientes, tiene por poderes quehaber uno de babosas, el autor no concibe un mundo sin eso -.-). Y lo más importante... será capaz Sakura de hacer un Naruto y aprender lo que llevaría décadas en tiempo récord? Aclaró que, en el caso de que lo logre, no será la barbaridad de Naruto, que dominó él modo sannin de forma perfecta en un mes (Jiraiya tardó años y sólo de forma imperfecta), el rasengan en una semana (un genio como Minato, años) y el rasen shuriken en una semana partiendo de fueron en dominio elemental. Y diréis que yo le he puesto overpower... ESTO ES EMPODERAR A UN PERSONAJE XDXD**

 **A la caza de Naruto en el siguiente acto. Tenía claro desde un principio tres cosas: uno, que una deserción de Naruto implicaría si o si un escuadrón de rastreo y captura; dos, que en ese grupo hace falta alguien capaz de combatirlo, y ese es Sasuke; y tres, que no iba a ir Sakura, porque si no ya si que si uno de los dos debe de ceder. En un principio pensé en enviar sólo al uchiha, pero llegue a una conclusion: y mi amado escuadrón Kibo? Todas esas interacciones: Sasuke vs Sai, konohamaru con la deserción de su hermano adoptivo, Anko con lo de yugao, hanabi con el asunto naruhina... realmente Naruto no buscaba pelea, pero no le van a dejar irse por las buenas claramente. Habrá pelea, 5 contra Naruto, mucha desventaja para naruto, que está cansado y debe de reservar el máximo posible de chakra para la pelea que tiene después... tendrá algún as bajo la manga? Ya se verá.**

 **Y por último, empezamos con la serpiente. Todos sus actos serán cortos y desde el punto de vista de Hikari y su bola de cristal. ¿Por que necesita un sacrificio la diosa del destino? ¿Y por que mira el pasado de Orochimaru precisamente? Busco desarrollar mucho la forma de pensar de Hikari, ese conflicto entre su mentalidad de diosa y eso "raro en el pecho" que siente. Y de paso, mostraros a mi villano favorito de Naruto, un peldaño por encima de pain. Espero que os guste la idea, si os interesa podría incluso hacer una historia corta sobre Orochimaru con varios capítulos explicando lo malnacido que es. Ya se verá. De momento, pobre Anko. Menos mal que llegó el rubio en esta historia y la dio la oportunidad de progresar.**

 **Bueno, disfrutadlo y nos vemos el lunes!**


	23. Diques al mar

Cap22: Diques al mar

 **Buenas! Hoy seguimos con el tercer arco, concretamente con algo que no puede faltar en un fic de Naruto... un duelo Naruto Sasuke. Es mi primera pelea larga, así que decidme si os pareció muy pesada. No quiero desvelaros nada, pero lo he hecho diferente, no el clásico rasengan vs chidori y luego Kurama vs susanoo. Además, hoy Sakura llegará a un nuevo lugar donde estará la mayor parte del arco. Hoy no tenemos acto sobre la serpiente porque tengo una pequeña sorpresa para vosotros al final, estoy abierto en este punto a debates, modificaciones, explicaciones... disfrutad, yo voy a las reviews:**

 **Aldevar:** Te gustará. Te aseguro, a riesgo de que haya algún autor por ahí que no haya leído y que se le ocurriese lo mismo, que es algo totalmente nuevo, en Naruto no se ha visto. Aunque he querido hacer este entrenamiento de sannin más realista, así que antes entrenará el resto de artes, y aprovecharé para explicar cada naturaleza elemental y cómo funciona, así como una mezcla entre las afinidades de Sakura, algo como lo que hice con Danzo y naruto. Básicamente, viento se explicó con Naruto, Tierra y agua con Sakura, rayo y fuego con Sasuke.

Si, la maestra también es original, aunque hoy verás que su aspecto es canónico. Lo leerás y comprenderás a lo que me refiero ;)

Y sobre él equipo de búsqueda, lo explique entre este capítulo y el anterior, por parte de konoha, son un arma más psicológica que física (intentan convencer a Naruto con ellos, hacerle ceder, pero en el estado físico en el que están poca pelea darán); ellos por su parte tienen una estrategia para vencerle sin arriesgar su vida que verás hoy, y Naruto desde luego no va con intención de hacerles daño (sólo reducirles, y de paso tener una buena pelea y comprobar cuánto han mejorado, además de evitar que les acusen de traición por negarse a luchar). Tómatelo como un simulacro de gran batalla que les ha montado el rubio aprovechando que están aquí (porque Naruto no se esperaba que viniesen, se esperaba sólo a Sasuke y lo tenía preparado todo para Sasuke). Y no dudes, sobre todo en el caso de Sai, que como Sasuke intente algo raro se lo comen vivo.

Aún con su base en el anime, Chikara tiene mucho desarrollo que es de mi propia cosecha. Ahórrate buscarlo y disfruta de el hombre, siempre puedes saber de él cuando se quite la máscara xD

un saludo y disfruta! Att. Angron11

PD: al ritmo que me actualizas "la senda de Naruto sannin" no te voy a alcanzar jamás crack T.T pero sigo leyendo eh! Y desde aquí la recomendare al final de este capítulo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Antes de que ninguno de los ninja de Konoha pudiesen reaccionar, cinco clones de Naruto armados con katanas y sus cadenas de diamantina salieron de debajo del agua, y de inmediato se lanzaron a por un sorprendido Sasuke, que se vio obligado a retroceder ante sus ataques de taijutsu, kenjutsu y esas horribles cadenas. Era como luchar contra una decena de enemigos a la vez. "El dobe lo tenía todo preparado… estos clones estaban preparados para salir a su señal" pensó Sasuke, mientras esquivaba un tajo horizontal de uno de los clones. Poniendo su mano derecha en sus labios, lanzó una gran bola de fuego a sus enemigos sin nombrar el jutsu tan siquiera, carbonizando al instante a uno de ellos y obligando al resto a adoptar una pose defensiva. Mientras, el escuadrón kibo rodeó a Naruto, que tranquilamente se estiró, haciendo tronar su cuello.

-Escuadrón kibo.- declaró mientras adoptaba su clásica pose de taijutsu y sacaba sus cadenas.- sé que estáis cansados y algunos heridos, así que esta es la última orden que os voy a dar. Venid con todo contra mi.

Todos los anbu se miraron, y con seriedad desenfundaron sus armas: hebi y Usagi una katana, dejando libre su otra mano para lanzar sus técnicas, Saru invocó un bastón bo gracias a los tatuajes de almacenamiento que le había regalado su nii chan, y Doragon sus pinceles y papiro, preparado para dibujar a sus bestias, aunque sabía que con la lluvia la tinta se diluiría y serían menos eficaces. Se miraron entre ellos. Obviamente, ninguno quería causarle daño a su capitán. Más bien, se iban a tomar ese reto como un examen de su progresión, y como una oportunidad de evitar que el ojiazul viese peligrar su vida en un duelo con Sasuke, que estaba en clara ventaja. El plan que a todos se les pasó por la cabeza era simple: si Usagi lograba cerrarle sus puntos de chakra, habrían vencido y nadie sufriría daño. Luego ya verían que hacer. Pero no eran rival para su capitán por separado, así que debían de atacar en equipo. Con un grito, todos corrieron a la vez hacía el uzumaki, que con tranquilidad enlazó una serie de sellos mientras gritaba **Suiton: Hageshi Shio (Elemento Agua: marea violenta)**. De pronto, el agua que levantaba cada ninja sobre el lago al correr empezó a revolverse con fuerza, creando olas que desequilibraron completamente el campo de batalla y obligaron a los asaltantes a decelerar y aumentar el chakra de sus pies para no caerse, mientras Naruto esperaba sin moverse en su pose de taijutsu, dejándose balancear por las olas.

-Esta técnica vuelve el agua muchísimo más ligera. Es de rango C porque está pensada para afectar a pequeñas superficies, pero no se les ocurrió pensar en que la usase alguien con muchísimo más chakra que un ninja promedio. Ahora el agua va a estar mucho más revuelta cada vez que la mováis, lo cual os perjudicará a vosotros más que a mí.- comentó mientras su guadaña salía de su torso desnudo hasta posarse en sus manos, para horror de su escuadrón.- Sois el mejor escuadrón anbu de Konoha, más me vale tomármelo en serio si quiero ganar.- Naruto se dio cuenta de que todo el escuadrón miraba ese arma con miedo y sonrió pícaramente.- No os preocupéis, ahora puedo controlarla y me dice que os habéis portado bien, un corte de esto sólo os quitará chakra y me lo dará a mí, no os hará más viejos. O eso me han dicho al menos…

El escuadrón kibo tragó grueso y se lanzó al combate en su formación de batalla, con Saru y Usagi al frente, Hebi a media distancia dando apoyo y Doragon convocando bestias a larga distancia. Naruto se enorgulleció cuando Saru invocó una decena de clones para abrumarle en número, tal y como le enseñó, y junto a los leones de tinta de Doragon se lanzaron a por él. Pero, ellos no contaban con la defensa absoluta del ojiazul. Los clones de Saru y los leones de Doragon comenzaron a caer rápidamente ante las cuatro cadenas de la espalda del rubio, que se movían con vida propia y les atacaban desde arriba, extendiéndose y retrayéndose, mientras el rubio los recibía con **fuuton: ea dangan (elemento viento: balas de aire)**. Aún así, Saru, Usagi y un par de clones pudieron llegar al combate, y empezar a combatir en taijutsu y kenjutsu. Usagi usó su puño suave para intentar cerrar puntos de chakra de su capitán, mientras Saru y sus clones se lanzaban desde los flancos a atacar y Hebi aparecía derrepente para intentar atraparle con sus serpientes por detrás. Naruto, acostumbrado a combatir con decenas de contendientes a la vez en sus entrenamientos, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: pateó el agua hacia Saru y uno de sus clones, creando una gran ola que los cegó de inmediato, esquivó el primer golpe de Usagi, la más peligrosa de los tres en esos momentos, y empleó uno de los clones de Saru como escudo para evitar las serpientes que salían de la manga de anko mientras destrozaba un león de tinta de Doragon de un tajo de su guadaña.

El trabajo en equipo de su escuadrón era excelente: Saru abrumaba al enemigo con el número de sus clones y técnicas de media distancia, y Usagi (que se coordinaba a la perfección con su novio) aprovechaba el caos reinante para cerrar los puntos de chakra del enemigo distraído, todo ello mientras Hebi y Doragon daban soporte a media y larga distancia. Una táctica excelente, de verdad se enorgullecía de lo bien que había entrenado a su escuadrón, pero ahora se encontraba en un apuro. Tras emplear a ese clon de Saru como escudo, tanto el Sarutobi como la Mitarashi aprovecharon que se había alejado de Usagi para emplear un **Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)** y un **Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (flamas de dragon)** contra el uzumaki sin el riesgo de dañar a su compañera. Lástima que Naruto hubiese escogido ese terreno en concreto por algo: con un fuerte golpe al agua de su guadaña, levantó una inmensa cantidad del líquido elemento, que le cubrió de las técnicas de fuego y levantó una inmensa nube de vapor que dificultó la vista de todo el escuadrón. Entre el vapor, una rápida Usagi se lanzó contra el uzumaki gracias a su **byakugan** en una pelea con su particular kenjutsu.

Durante los meses de trabajo del escuadrón kibo, Kitsune había entrenado a Usagi en un estilo de kenjutsu innovador: la hyuuga, en lugar de sostener con ambas manos la katana, la manejaba con una sola y se la ataba a la muñeca con una pequeña cuerda, liberando su mano izquierda para emplear las técnicas hyuuga del puño suave, y creando al enemigo dos gigantescos problemas. Si te defiendes de la katana, la castaña te cierra tus puntos de chakra o daña tus órganos internos con su **junken** ; si lo haces de su **junken** , te convertía en un colador humano. Y gracias a llevar la katana atada con una cuerda, si el enemigo entraba en rango, sólo tenía que soltarla para liberar ambas manos, emplear sus 32 o 64 palmas y rematar a su infortunada víctima. Un estilo que tuvieron que entrenar a espaldas del conservador Hiashi, que sólo permitía a sus hijas manejar el tradicional estilo hyuuga, pero que había merecido la pena.

Naruto tuvo que emplear todas sus cadenas y el mango de la guadaña para desviar los golpes de katana y puños suave de la hyuuga menor, pero cuando encontraba una apertura en su defensa siempre aparecía algún león de tinta, clon de Saru o serpiente de hebi que le obligaba a cambiar de plan, aunque sí que pudo observar que Usagi cojeaba levemente, lo cual, unido a la enorme inestabilidad del terreno, restaba muchísima efectividad a su estilo. Los hyuuga requerían de un terreno muy llano y estable para explotar todo su poder, era la principal razón por la que había decidido volver tan inestable el terreno. Y si a eso le añadía que la ojiperla apenas podía forzar su rodilla... Seguramente alguna herida reciente la estaba pasando factura, y era una pena, porque esa pelea en plenitud de facultades le hubiese gustado al uzumaki.

Cansado de estar a la defensiva, decidió que era hora de atacar. Invocó un clon, que lanzó con una de sus cadenas contra un sorprendido Doragon, que no se esperaba que Naruto hubiese encontrado una manera de convertir el **kage bunshin** en una técnica a distancia y tuvo que dejar de pintar y sacar su ninjato para defenderse; su guadaña se convirtió diligentemente en una kusarigama, sorprendiendo a Usagi, que poco pudo hacer cuando la cadena hecha de vértebras se enroscó en su katana y se la arrancó de las manos. La joven tuvo que emplear su **Hakkesou Kaiten (rotación celestial)** para evitar el golpe de la gigantesca hoz de la kusarigama, pero eso fue aprovechado por las cadenas del rubio, que se enroscaron alrededor de ella y la lanzaron lejos. Naruto lanzó una potente patada a Saru, que llegaba de refuerzo pero por las olas generadas por la técnica de Usagi tuvo que frenarse, para ganar espacio. La inestabilidad del agua le beneficiaba por una razón: él tenía más chakra que el resto para fijarse al agua con fuerza, y además sus cadenas le permitían atacar sin moverse, y quería aprovecharlo.

Con rapidez se dirigió a por Hebi, que era la que más le estaba dificultando la pelea con sus apoyos de fuego y serpientes. La pelimorada desenvainó su katana y procedió a defenderse con vehemencia del arma del rubio, desviando los golpes y enviando a sus serpientes a morderle. Pero no pudo ocultar su brazo izquierdo con movilidad reducida, fruto de esa quemadura del chakra rojo de Kurama, que era como un veneno en su organismo en ese momento, eso sin contar que sus reservas de chakra estaban inestables y se agotaban más rápido de lo normal. No sabía cómo su foxi kun había podido manejar esa masa de energía impulsada por el odio sin volverse loco. Además Naruto ya había entrenado muchísimo con ella, por lo que ya se sabía esos golpes y como pararlos. Giró la hoz de su kusarigama para decapitar a dos serpientes que salieron de la manga de la Mitarashi, y cuando terminó el giro pateó la parte de atrás de su arma, enviándola como un proyectil contra Anko, que notó como sufría un ligero corte en su mejilla derecha y su chakra descendía por ello.

Intentó reponerse del golpe, pero sólo pudo saltar hacia atrás para evitar que la hoz la volviese a cortar de vuelta, y cuando posó sus pies en el lago tuvo que emplear aún más chakra por lo revueltas que se pusieron las aguas, hasta tener que apoyarse en una roca cercana. Esto lo aprovechó Naruto, que con un gran salto se situó al lado de la Mitarashi y la sujetó ambas manos sobre su cabeza con su fuerte brazo izquierdo, mientras la mantenía con la espalda apoyada contra esa pared de piedra y su guadaña se enroscaba en el torso de la mitarashi diligentemente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, más con confianza que con furia, ya que en el fondo ambos agradecían siempre una buena pelea, y el uzumaki dibujó una sonrisa ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Levantó su mano derecha para retirar la máscara de serpiente y tocar la herida de la mejilla de Anko, recogiendo un poco de sangre, y se la llevó a los labios, mientras la mitarashi se reía por la ocurrencia.

-Te la debía desde mi época gennin.- se excusó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara. Anko se mordió sensualmente el labio inferior, esa faceta sagaz de Naruto le encantaba, así que le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. El uzumaki contestó con tranquilidad, hasta que la kunoichi rompió el contacto.

-Pues tendré que volver a desempatar, foxi kun… ¡Usagi! Todo tuyo.- gritó, mientras con sus manos agarraba el brazo izquierdo del uzumaki

A la espalda de un sorprendido Naruto, una rápida Usagi había cruzado el lago desde donde cayó por el ataque de las cadenas del rubio, empleando el chakra preciso para no levantar demasiada agua gracias al control excelente del mismo que todo hyuuga tenía, y había conseguido aproximarse al ojiazul lo suficiente como para tenerle en rango. Tras exclamar **Hakke rokujuuyon shou (ocho signos de adivinación, 64 palmas)** , la hyuuga procedió a cerrar uno por uno los puntos de chakra de Naruto, que poco pudo hacer salvo recibir los golpes con estoicismo. Tras cerrarlos todos, la hyuuga se dispuso a acabar la técnica con su junken, golpeando el pecho del uzumaki, pero este dejó pasar la mano de la castaña a través de su torso como si estuviese hecho de agua.

-¿ **Mizu bunshin (clon de agua)**?- preguntó con sorpresa la hyuuga, mientras el clon la sonrió y la guadaña procedió a enroscarse en su brazo, impidiéndola salir. De debajo del agua, un rapidísimo Naruto salió e inmovilizó a hanabi por las muñecas por su espalda. La joven, acusando mucho el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días y su lesión de rodilla, sintió como su chakra se iba drenando rumbo a Naruto, que lo absorbía gracias a su uso del senjutsu, hasta que quedó tan debilitada que cayó inconsciente. El ojiazul la agarró con suavidad y se la tendió a Anko, que le miraba asombrada.

-Foxi kun… ¿eres afín al suiton? Sólo un afín al suiton puede hacer esos clones de agua.- Naruto la respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué crees que he escogido luchar aquí? Cuida de Hanabi y llévala a la orilla, que como la sueltes se hunde. En una media hora volverá a la normalidad, sólo he tomado prestado el suficiente chakra como para dejarla fuera de combate. Ya sabes cómo es, no se habría rendido jamás y la habría tenido detrás con su puño suave hasta el día de mi muerte…

Anko asintió, sabedora de que su pelea y la de la hyuuga habían terminado, ambas estaban heridas y exhaustas, y Naruto procedió a encarar a Saru y Doragon, que ya se habían repuesto de los ataques del rubio y se preparaban para la batalla. El joven anbu ya había deducido que emplear clones era contraproducente, sólo se entorpecían entre ellos y volvían el terreno aún más inestable. Ningún shinobi estaba acostumbrado a luchar en un terreno tan desigual, salvo excepciones como Sakura o Tsunade, que no tuvieron más remedio que adaptarse al destrozar siempre el terreno con sus golpes; era complicado al tener que estar el shinobi pendiente de no pisar mal, no tropezar con algún desnivel… además de evitar que le decapiten los enemigos, por supuesto. Y si le añades el tener que luchar sobre un agua aún más irregular, obligando a gastar más chakra para no hundirse… en definitiva, Naruto les había emboscado y conseguido sorprender en un terreno que le daba ventaja. Y ahora salir del lago no era una opción: serían un blanco fácil para Naruto y sus cadenas, y además dejarían a Sasuke sólo, que todavía se enfrentaba a dos clones de Naruto con cadenas.

Saru exclamó **Kuchiyose no jutsu** y llamó a un gigantesco mono de más de dos metros, que se convirtió en su clásico bastón de diamante que le permitiría atacar minimizando el movimiento de pies, mientras Doragon generaba dos inmensos dragones de tinta con su **ninpou: chouju gigga** que evitarían que pisase ese lago con su vuelo, disponiéndose todos ante un confiado Naruto. Saru, usando su bastón como pértiga, saltó contra el uzumaki, que dispuso su guadaña con la hoja vertical como si fuese una lanza y se defendió de los golpes de su "hermano pequeño" con soltura, a la vez que despachaba a una de las inmensas bestias de tinta extendiendo su lanza hasta una longitud inverosímil. El joven Sarutobi se había adaptado muy bien al combate en ese terreno, era su principal cualidad: konohamaru tenía tanta imaginación y capacidad para improvisar como Naruto, y eso es vital en un escuadrón anbu, es bastante habitual que haya miembros que se separen del grupo y tengan que arreglárselas solos.

Cuando estaba en desventaja, Saru pateaba el agua contra Naruto, volviendo su propia técnica contra él, y logrando así igualar el desequilibrio de poder. El rubio veía como la misma razón por la que había ganado a Anko y Hanabi tan fácil ahora se ponía en su contra: konohamaru había entrenado con él más de un centenar de veces, por lo que se sabía sus movimientos a la perfección. Puede que no supiese nada de esa guadaña, pero lo compensaba con valor y arrojo. Pero esta vez Naruto no estaba para sentimentalismos, debía de ganar rápido, antes de que el teme diera cuenta de esos dos clones que restaban, que aguantaban sus envites como podían empleando sus cadenas. Eran sus mejores clones, y el uchiha no se había ni quitado la capa. Desvió un golpe del bastón del sarutobi, y apoyándose en su guadaña pateó con ambas piernas al Sarutobi, mandándolo hacia atrás y dándole el espacio que necesitaba para un último golpe. Con toda la potencia que le permitió el irregular agua, lanzó un golpe de arriba a abajo, que el Sarutobi intentó desesperadamente frenar con su bastón en horizontal. A pesar de que no lo traspasó, una gran grieta asomo por el arma, que se volvió a convertir en mono de inmediato, un mono con una expresión de dolor y un corte en el hombro algo profundo.

-Lo siento, Saru sama.- se disculpó el uzumaki ante la invocación.- pero no tenía otro remedio.

- **No se preocupe, Uzumaki dono, nuestro clan respeta esta batalla y se enorgullece de las cicatrices. Sarutobi sama, no podré ayudarle más, lo siento…** \- anunció la invocación con un gesto de cansancio y dolor

-Lo entiendo, regresa, seguiré esta batalla yo.- declaró con una sonrisa el Sarutobi mientras se levantaba

\- ¿Te rindes ya, Hachidaime?

-Nunca, Nanadaime

Konohamaru gritó, acumulando todo el chakra que pudo, y se lanzó con todo a por Naruto. Iba a traer a su jefe de vuelta, aunque fuese a rastras. Naruto sintió un dejavú cuando konohamaru se lanzó hacia él junto a tres clones con un **rasengan** en cada mano, como hizo él con Sasuke al principio de su última batalla. Esquivó uno de los golpes y se vio obligado a retroceder hasta una roca cercana ante el empuje del joven Sarutobi, que seguía aprovechándose de lo ligero del agua para cubrirse de sus ataques y contraatacar por sorpresa. Girando su guadaña por encima de su cabeza, acabó con uno de los clones, pero entonces otro de ellos consiguió inmovilizarlo por el torso el tiempo suficiente antes de disolverse para que el último clon consiguiese arrebatarle la guadaña de una patada, aunque también desapareciese por el camino ante el ataque sorpresivo del aguijón de la invocación, que no dejaba de tener también vida propia.

El arma volvió reptando hacia el uzumaki, pero antes Konohamaru ya estaba saltando sobre el con un **rasengan** preparado. No tenía más opción que revelar otra de sus cartas, era imposible esquivarlo, así que realizó varios sellos de manos y exclamó **Doton: Ishi no Yoroi (elemento piedra: armadura de piedra)** y dejó que la piedra del saliente le envolviese, absorbiendo la mayor parte del impacto y desviando la energía concentrada del rasengan a un lado. Konohamaru abrió los ojos como platos, antes de que Naruto contraatacara con una potente patada en el estómago que envió a volar al sarutobi hasta un lugar cercano al anbu artista. Naruto se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad, mientras Konohamaru tosía con pesadez en el suelo y el anbu pálido esperaba con tranquilidad con su dragón cerca.

-Sa… sabía que eras afín a la tierra, nii chan.- declaró el Sarutobi sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio con su bufanda e intentaba recuperar el aire.- y me debes una nueva bufanda…

-Ya, lo siento, apunté al pecho, pero fallé por muy poco, todavía no me acostumbro a tanto peso. Y me obligaste a poner muchísimo chakra por ese **rasengan** , todavía me duele el cuerpo…- concedió el rubio.- y tú Sai, ¿por qué te has dedicado a mirar toda la batalla, sin apenas enviar criaturas?

-Quería comprobar si eres el Naruto de siempre. Y veo que si, no has ido a matar ni un segundo, así que no sé porqué haces todo esto, si te soy sincero.- dijo con un tono de confusión el anbu.- pero tengo clara una cosa: no voy a luchar contra mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias Sai. Tengo mis razones para irme, hazme caso, sólo confía en mí.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué esperarnos aquí?- le preguntó Konohamaru.- ¿Por qué hacer esto si no quieres que te llevemos de vuelta? Con ir en cualquier otra dirección te habría bastado, no dejaste pistas

-sinceramente, esperaba que sólo viniese el teme, pero habéis aparecido también vosotros y no quiero que os acusen de traición por no luchar. Después de esto, nadie podrá recriminarnos nada, y podré centrarme en Sasuke. Es que tengo una cuenta pendiente con él, así que le he tenido entretenido con clones hasta que os he conseguido convencer. Por favor, dejadme enfrentarme a él y lo explicaré todo. Emplearía las palabras también con el teme, pero es igual de terco que yo. Sólo nos entendemos bien con los puños.

-… está bien Naruto.- contestó Sai.- será como tú dices, aunque luego quiero esas explicaciones. Pero ten cuidado, como vuelva a hacerte daño de verdad no dudes de que le mataré.

-Tú tranquilo, no va a ganarme. Aunque os recomendaría ir con Anko y Hanabi, aquí cerca la cosa se va a poner… interesante.- advirtió el uzumaki a sus dos amigos, que asintieron con seriedad y se retiraron.

Naruto se tronó los dedos y examinó los recuerdos de sus clones y sus reservas de chakra. Sasuke los había vencido con un solo brazo, sin usar apenas ninjutsu y sin gastar casi nada de chakra, así que la pelea iba a ser difícil. El uchiha había sido muy astuto al venir acompañado, si no, no habría tenido posibilidad. Reviso su reserva personal de chakra y vio que estaba casi vacía, así que se dispuso a usar sus reservas de senjutsu. A partir de ahora, empezaba de verdad el conflicto.

* * *

Sasuke esquivó otro de los ataques de las cadenas de ese clon de Naruto, mientras saltaba a un lado y mandaba una pequeña bola de fuego contra el otro, que sólo pudo defenderse interponiendo sus propias cadenas. Ya desde el principio de la lucha había caído en la cuenta sobre la trampa del uzumaki, y, tras salir del lago, había acabado con otros tres clones con solvencia, intentando mostrar el mínimo posible de sus técnicas puesto que sabía que estos clones sólo tenían un objetivo: facilitarle información al uzumaki sobre sus capacidades. El pelinegro conocía al ojiazul como a un hermano, debía de ser el ninja que al que más veces se había enfrentado en su vida, ya sólo en la academia habían tenido mínimo un enfrentamiento semanal, siempre del lado del uchiha, por lo que Sasuke tenía controlado cada aspecto de la lucha, salvo esas nuevas cadenas a las que nunca se había enfrentado. Y, a pesar de que esa balanza se había inclinado del lado del uzumaki con el paso del tiempo, la situación actual favorecía a Sasuke: su rinnegan le indicaba que las reservas de chakra del uzumaki estaban casi agotadas, sólo le preocupaba esa insondable piscina de chakra natural que acumulaba, pero, basándose en sus experiencias durante la guerra, sabía que esas reservas no le durarían mucho al rubio, y que como máximo estarían en sus propios niveles de chakra. Sólo si sacase a Kurama sería una pelea desfavorable, y el sello de los cinco elementos lo impedía, así que el uchiha se mostró confiado.

Nada más ver cómo Naruto finalizaba su pelea contra su escuadrón, el uchiha decidió terminar su pelea con ambos clones rápidamente, intentando amedrentar al uzumaki y demostrarle que una lucha era un suicidio. El pelinegro saltó, clavando su katana en la tierra, e invocó su **chidori nagashi** sin pronunciar una sola palabra, dejando que la humedad del ambiente provocada por la lluvia hiciese el resto. Una descarga de rayos azules cruzó como una exhalación la distancia existente entre los clones y la espada, electrocutándolos sin miramientos. Sasuke se posó con elegancia cerca de su katana, mientras el Naruto original se aproximaba para combatir.

-Naruto…- declaró el uchiha mientras sacaba su espada del suelo.- No tenemos porqué combatir. Tus reservas de chakra son mínimas, y dudo que puedas mantener eternamente un combate con sólo senjutsu. Dejémoslo ahora antes de que alguien resulte herido.

-Sasuke…- contestó el uzumaki mientras preparaba su guadaña. El uchiha tenía razón, si, pero no contaba con que Naruto tenía un plan. Sin contar que el pelinegro no sabía que su senjutsu había mejorado muchísimo desde la guerra.- sabes, podría decirte muchas cosas para que lo entendieses… podría expresarte el dolor que siento por tener que renunciar al amor de mi vida para que sea feliz, o la rabia que me da ver cómo todos seguís comportándoos exactamente igual que antes de la guerra, o el cabreo que tengo por saber que tuviste a Sakura chan un año entero y no fuiste capaz de hacerla feliz ni apartándome yo… pero tú y yo no hablamos así. Llevo más de un año entrenándome hasta casi desfallecer, trabajando por ser el mejor shinobi del mundo sin paliativos, sin que una guerra reciente o una amenaza ineludible me marquen mis metas y formación. Hoy, por primera vez en toda mi vida, me enfrentaré a ti siendo un buen ninja. Así que dame una buena pelea, y cuando acabemos, lo entenderás todo. Al fin…- declaró finalmente el rubio, mientras el pelinegro mantenía esa pose fría

Sasuke contempló como su amigo adoptaba su pose de combate, y entonces entendió que no había otra opción. Tocaba pelear. Y hacerlo con todo. A pesar de que una parte de él no quería luchar y sólo quería centrarse en traer a su amigo de vuelta a casa, otra estaba realmente impaciente por tener esa lucha. Puede que su pose indiferente no lo mostrase, pero una batalla contra su gran rival siempre despertaba su interés, era pura y simple rivalidad. No podía evitar dibujar una media sonrisa cuando alguien sugería que su rivalidad con Naruto era algo heredado de indra y ashura, y eso en el uchiha era lo mismo que una carcajada estridente en cualquier otra persona. La rivalidad entre ambos era genuina, eso estaba claro. Si el rubio quería darle una buena pelea, él no se iba a negar. Además, estaba confiado, sabía cada técnica del uzumaki, no le iba a sorprender. Esbozó esa pose aún más arrogante que reservaba para su mejor amigo, y desveló su primera sorpresa. La carne del amputado brazo izquierdo del uchiha se comenzó a revolver hasta formar un nuevo brazo, uno idéntico al que perdió en El Valle del fin.

-El camino Ashura del rinnegan, ¿eh?- comentó con una sonrisa el uzumaki, reconociendo ese poder del rinnegan de su pelea contra pain.- espero que luego no desarrolles cuatro caras, ya sería insoportable tener que ver esa sonrisa creída más de una vez…

-Hmpf…- contestó el uchiha.- a ver si te crees el único que se ha esforzado este último año…

Naruto, sin mediar aviso, exclamó **Senpu: Kebari senbon (arte sabio: bombardeo de agujas de cabello)**. El largo pelo del uzumaki se erizó y disparó decenas de afiladas púas de color amarillo en dirección al pelinegro, que tuvo que emplear su **amenotejikara** para evitar convertirse en un puercoespín. Sasuke dirigió una mirada de consternación a Naruto, que respondió con una sonrisa zorruna. Eso era nuevo, ¿tendría más trucos?

-¿Te crees que iba a plantear esta batalla como nuestro clásico **rasengan** contra **chidori**? Soy un sannin teme. Y en artes sabias, hoy por hoy, no tengo rival.

Sasuke asintió después de fruncir el ceño. Él no había contado con que Naruto plantease la batalla de manera tan innovadora, eso le hacía impredecible y por tanto peligrosísimo. Pero no pudo seguir pensando mucho, puesto que el uzumaki se lanzó a por el alzando la guadaña para un tajo descendente. Sasuke sostuvo la katana con ambas manos para parar el golpe, agrietándose el suelo de alrededor por la potencia del impacto y entumeciéndosele las manos por ello. El rubio giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó un tajo horizontal a su flanco izquierdo, donde el uchiha apenas pudo desviar el ataque. El ojinegro paso a la ofensiva con su arma, encontrándose con un Naruto que esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques de su brazo izquierdo, y sólo arrancándole algún gesto de esfuerzo cuando lanzaba patadas o ganchos de derecha. El ojiazul pateó el pecho de su amigo en un descuido de la defensa de este, apartándole del combate por unos segundos.

-Veo que ese brazo izquierdo tuyo nuevo es un poco torpe.- declaró con tranquilidad Naruto.- si te hubieses dedicado a entrenarlo más…

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo el que Naruto hubiese reparado en ello: puede que ahora tuviese dos brazos, pero ese nuevo brazo izquierdo no lo había usado apenas el uchiha, y todavía le planteaba problemas manejarlo. Era como tener que volver a aprender a escribir, necesitaba tiempo para habituarse, pero su sentimiento de culpabilidad y auto impuesta penitencia le habían impedido hacerlo. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Pero esto era mejor que no tener ese brazo: Sasuke tenía claro que Naruto, en taijutsu y kenjutsu, era un adversario formidable, no quería darle ni una facilidad. Volvieron a atacarse en un combate a puro cuerpo a cuerpo, combinando los golpes de sus armas con sus puñetazos y patadas. El mango de la guadaña del uzumaki y su modo sannin le ofrecía una defensa permanente ante las estocadas del pelinegro, mientras que el sharingan de Sasuke le permitía prever los tajos más dañinos de su enemigo y contraatacar en consecuencia.

El uchiha aguantaba el combate como podía, procurando no lanzar ningún golpe mortal y esperando el error de su enemigo, pero no contó con las nuevas armas del rubio. Concretamente con esas cadenas que el ojiazul llevaba reservando desde el inicio de la pelea contra su amigo. Cuando Sasuke iba a esquivar uno de los tajos descendentes de la guadaña, una de las cadenas sostuvo el pie derecho del uchiha, desequilibrándole e impidiéndole esquivar el golpe del rubio. Sasuke interpuso su katana como pudo, pero la potencia del golpe fue feroz. Un sonoro CLANK reveló que su clásica espada, aquella que le había acompañado desde que aceptó unirse a orochimaru, se había quebrado. Y el daño no terminó ahí, puesto que el filo de la guadaña continuó su trayecto hasta abrirle un gigantesco corte en su brazo nuevo. Habría sufrido también los golpes de las otras tres cadenas de Naruto, que descendieron sobre él como un halcón sobre su presa, pero su **amenotejikara** volvió a salvarle la vida al teleportarle fuera de peligro.

-¿A que es más difícil luchar sin querer matar?- preguntó con sorna el uzumaki, obteniendo un bufido molesto de Sasuke.

El pelinegro tenía que admitir que la batalla estaba muy desnivelada a nivel físico. Puede que Sasuke no hubiese descuidado su entrenamiento ni un segundo, pero el uzumaki no sólo había entrenado a su mismo nivel, sino que tenía ambos brazos y había cumplido misiones de nivel anbu con regularidad. Y ese ataque demostraba no sólo que su forma física era mejor, sino que también su arma lo era. El ojinegro había notado cómo una gran cantidad de chakra había abandonado su cuerpo tras ese golpe. Con un gesto de molestia, el usuario del rinnegan regeneró su brazo.

-" _En taijutsu y kenjutsu está a otro nivel, y el genjutsu está descartado, no deja de ser un jinchuriki… y además un sannin, su chakra natural le sacará del jutsu de inmediato, es como intentar engañar a todo el entorno. Debo de llevar esta pelea al campo en el que le gano: ninjutsu. El rinnegan sólo lo usare como último recurso_ ".- pensó Sasuke, para luego dirigirse al uzumaki.- Esa katana me encantaba dobe… ¿Sabes hacer algo sin el palo ese y las cadenas?

-Ya, le tenia un poco de asco a esa katana, me recordaba a cierta etapa de tu pasado que quiero que borres… en cuanto a mi guadaña y a mis cadenas…- contestó Naruto con tranquilidad, mientras el arma se introducía en su brazo izquierdo hasta desaparecer, y las cadenas hacían lo mismo en su espalda.- No me hacen falta de momento.

-Luego soy yo el arrogante…- replicó el uchiha con su clásica media sonrisa.

Sasuke procedió a invocar una bola de fuego, que atravesó el espacio entre los dos contendientes y casi acierta a un apurado uzumaki, que todavía no se acostumbraba a esa habilidad del uchiha.

-" _Joder, convoca jutsus sin ni tan siquiera hablar… el teme es el mejor rival que he visto en ninjutsu…_ " concedió mentalmente el uzumaki, para luego proceder a defenderse. " _Bueno, aquí también tengo trucos, Sasuke_ ".

Sasuke continuó usando sus jutsus de fuego, manteniendo una distancia prudencial con Naruto, intentando aprovecharse de su ventaja elemental. Sonrió cuando Naruto convocó su **futon: fubo (viento: armadura de viento)** , y procedió a invocar un dragón de fuego de inmediato, seguro de su victoria cuando vio como el uzumaki se dirigía directo a el dragón. Luego se ocuparía de regenerarlo con ayuda de Anko y de Kurama, pero estaba claro que no iba a vencer hoy el rubio. Pero el uchiha no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con asombro cuando vio a Naruto atravesar como si nada el dragón, y dirigirse directo hacia él sin un rasguño. Al grito de **futon: kage no tsume (viento: garras de viento),** el rubio lanzó un potente zarpazo hacía su amigo, que tuvo que esquivarlo usando su **amenotejikara** otra vez.

\- " _Maldita sea, ¿cómo ha atravesado el dobe ese dragón de fuego?_ " Se preguntó Sasuke con apuro mientras esquivaba algunas **futon: ea dangan (viento: balas de aire)** del ahora increíblemente veloz uzumaki. Observó con el rinnegan la armadura de viento de su rival, y entonces lo vio. Menos mal que tenía ese doujutsu, si no no podría adaptar su táctica. " _Joder, ahora lo entiendo. Está empleando todo el aire del entorno salvo el oxigeno en su armadura, dejando sólo con oxígeno su boca y nariz. Cuando le golpea un ataque de fuego, sólo tiene que cerrar por completo esos huecos de su armadura vaciándolos de oxígeno y aguantar la respiración, y el fuego simplemente se ahoga al contactarle… el uzuratoncachi se ha esforzado de verdad desde la guerra, tendré que combatirle con el rayo y **amateratsu**.."._

Sasuke permitió al uzumaki acercarse y entonces procedió a emplear sus jutsus de rayo. El uchiha, en lo referente a su naturaleza primaria, era una auténtica eminencia, invocaba cada jutsu con sólo pensarlo, fruto de su intenso entrenamiento, obligando a Naruto a anticiparse a sus posibles golpes a ciegas, y llevando por primera vez la iniciativa en el combate. Sasuke se conocía todos los jutsus de rayo existentes: desde el **jibashi (asesino eléctrico)** hasta el temible **kirin** , aunque algunos no los usase nunca, como la armadura de rayo, que se volvía inservible por su susanoo. Naruto tuvo que ganar distancia cuando decenas de pequeñas esferas eléctricas salieron de la boca del uchiha en su dirección, y rodó a un lado cuando un **jibashi** pasó cerca de su pecho. Cuando levantó la vista vio que el uchiha le había tendido una trampa perfecta: frente a él, la katana rota de Sasuke estaba clavada en el suelo, y un potente **chidori nagashi** salió despedido en su dirección mientras el pelinegro lo contemplaba con esa sonrisa arrogante. El rayo golpeó con fuerza al uzumaki, impactando la corriente eléctrica en cada parte de su cuerpo, intensificada por la fuerte lluvia. Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta que el ataque terminó, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por estar todavía en pie. Esa descarga fue muy potente, sólo una persona con el aguante de Naruto podría resistirla.

-¿Cómo sigues en pie dobe?- preguntó un intrigado Sasuke.- esa descarga debería de haberte dejado inconsciente.

-Te lo diré cuando te gane teme… ahora, dejemos el calentamiento.- declaró Naruto, ocultando su gran dolor. Ese golpe había sido intenso… ahora su piel estaría destrozada si no fuese por los kanji curativos que tenía grabados en su cuerpo, una especie de "vida extra" que guardaba en previsión de que el teme le sorprendiese. Normalmente no servirían de mucho contra esa técnica de su rival, pero… nadie tenía también un zorro milenario ayudando con la regeneración.

Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke con rapidez, y lanzó un potente **futon: rasengan** hacia su amigo, que tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar desaparecer con la superficie de roca en la que estaba. El rubio había subido claramente un peldaño en intensidad, y el uchiha no se iba a quedar atrás. Al grito de **Shinra Tensei** , Sasuke lanzó diversos golpes a distancia, que fueron esquivados a duras penas por Naruto. Este convocó cuatro clones, que se lanzaron a por Sasuke con sus rasengan preparados. Sasuke se extrañó ante ese movimiento tan obvio, y con simplemente pronunciar **Honoikazuchi** , los clones fueron atraídos hacia el uchiha y empalados en estacas de fuego negro del amateratsu. Uno de los clones, sin embargo, consiguió tocarle la espalda antes de disolverse, pero Sasuke no le dio la más mínima importancia, puesto que ya había preparado un plan de contingencia.

Con el rinnegan había desbloqueado cuatro de los seis caminos: el Deva, el animal, el ashura y el Petra. Y este último le daría la victoria, sólo necesitaba hacer contacto con el Naruto original. El uchiha levantó la mano hacia el uzumaki y exclamó **basho tenin** , atrayendo al rubio con la fuerza de la gravedad. Sasuke se preparó para agarrar a Naruto cuando llegase y absorberle el chakra, pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros, el rubio desapareció de su vista en un destello dorado. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, buscando al ojiazul alrededor, pero paró de buscar cuando oyó algo acercarse a su cuello desde su espalda gracias a su excelente oído, herencia de su amada madre. Con rapidez, el uchiha usó el **amenotejikara** , y se dirigió todavía impactado a un sonriente uzumaki, que sostenía un kunai de tres puntas.

- **Hirashin no jutsu** … herencia de mi padre. Ahora tú **amenotejikara** ya no sirve, vayas a donde vayas, yo también iré.

-Ese clon que me tocó la espalda… realmente lo único que querías hacer con ese ataque era eso ¿no?- contestó un asombrado Sasuke, el rubio le había engañado completamente.

-Si, sabía que no tendrías reparos en usar esa técnica con mis clones. Así pude acercarme sin que te dieses cuenta. Y ahora…

-… vamos en serio. No me acordaba de que fueses tan repetitivo y fanfarrón.- completó el uchiha.

Ambos contendientes se lanzaron al combate directo, uno convocando una espada de rayos mientras el otro imbuía sus kunai de chakra viento, el duelo paso a ser de puro kenjutsu de nuevo, aunque en este caso el uchiha empleaba a menudo técnicas de rayo a corta distancia muy peligrosas para el uzumaki. Cuando chocaron sus armas, el pelinegro volvió a escupir decenas de esferas eléctricas contra su enemigo, el cual se defendió al grito de **Senpu: Hari jizo (arte sabio: aguja jizo)**. El cabello rubio del uzumaki se extendió, rodeando completamente su cuerpo y endureciéndose tanto como el acero, haciendo explotar a las esferas de rayo sin causarle el más mínimo daño, y obligando además al pelinegro a alejarse tras erizarse ese cabello rubio formando miles de púas. Sasuke contraatacó lanzando su **amateratsu** contra Naruto, buscando deshacerse de ese molesto arte sabio basado en el cabello. El fuego negro se pegó con fuerza al cabello rubio, consumiéndolo poco a poco a pesar de su dureza, pero Naruto simplemente exclamó **senpu: Hari jigoku (arte sabio: agujas infierno)** y todo ese pelo impregnado de amateratsu salió disparado en todas direcciones, obligando a Sasuke a apagarlo si no quería ser abrasado por su propia técnica.

El ojiazul le estaba exigiendo muy seriamente, su chakra estaba agotándose mientras esa insondable piscina de chakra natural no se agotaba. Era como si fuese infinita. Mientras pensaba en ello, el uzumaki corrió hacia él con seis kunai de tres puntas en sus manos, lanzándolos alrededor de un confuso uchiha, que no entendía que técnica era esa. Tras sacar algunas agujas senbon de su bolsillo y exclamar **Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki (Destello en espiral de la danza aullante)** , Naruto desapareció del ángulo de visión del uchiha en un inmenso destello amarillo. Sólo el sharingan de Sasuke pudo seguir el movimiento de Naruto, casi igual de rápido que su amenotejikara: por reflejos pudo desviar una aguja senbon desde su flanco derecho con su espada de rayo, sufrió un fuerte corte en la espalda de uno de los kunai, otra aguja senbon le atravesó limpiamente el hombro, tuvo que girar sobre sí mismo para esquivar un rasengan y volvió a sufrir una herida de aguja senbon, está vez en su pierna.

Cualquiera que lo viese desde fuera pensaría que Naruto le estaba atacando con clones, pero para su sharingan estaba claro que era el original en solitario. El original moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, ahora Sasuke entendía el porqué de la fama del yondaime hokage: ni el sharingan te permitía defenderte de eso, no había cuerpo humano preparado para moverse a esa velocidad. Tuvo que usar el **amenotejikara** para salir de esa trampa mortal, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta del sello que llevaba a su espalda, y poco pudo hacer cuando dos Naruto, portando un gigantesco **Senpu: chou odoma rasengan (arte sabio: rasengan masivo)** , cayeron sobre él con fuerza. Naruto evitó la inmensa explosión empleando el hirashin con uno de los kunais que usó previamente, y observó el humo resultante del impacto de su técnica, sabiendo que el uchiha estaba intacto. Un inmenso ente de seis pisos de altura, con dos inmensas alas y una máscara samurai, se empezó a vislumbrar entre el humo, despidiendo un potente brillo púrpura. Susanoo, la armadura espectral de los uchiha, hacía aparición.

-Al fin te pones serio, teme…- declaró Naruto, mientras recogía los kunai de su última técnica.

-Como para no hacerlo, ese **odoma rasengan** me habría pulverizado si no… ¿desde cuando sabes tú el hirashin?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad el pelinegro, mientras su ojo derecho mostraba su característico **mangekyo Sharingan**. Pocas cosas en el mundo le motivaban tanto como una batalla así contra su amigo, había planeado acabarla rápido viendo el agotamiento de chakra del rubio, pero una vez más, el joven uzumaki le estaba sorprendiendo e igualando cuando todo apuntaba a que sería incapaz.

-Es lo primero que aprendí en cuanto pude acceder al complejo uzumaki y me dieron los pergaminos con las técnicas de mi padre. Todavía no lo controlo del todo, sobre todo el aterrizaje en distancias largas, pero a la distancia que estamos tú y yo… es mortífero.

-Ya veo… pero ahora no te servirá de nada. El susanoo es una defensa absoluta, no puedes aparecer a mi espalda porque ese espacio ya está ocupado. Ríndete.- exclamó con una sonrisa el uchiha, una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que podía ofrecer. Y era sincera porque ya sabía la respuesta, y ahora esta pelea iba a ser a todo o nada. Como a él le gustaban.

-¿Con lo bien que me lo estoy pasando? Prefiero ir con todo.- contestó el uzumaki mientras las cadenas aparecían a su espalda y la guadaña en sus manos.- **Kuchiyose no jutsu**.- dijo tras morderse el pulgar, apareciendo dos pequeñas bolas de humo en sus hombros.

- **Naruto chan, un placer volver a verte.** \- declaró una pequeña rana de color verde con una ligera barba de pelo gris

- **Chiquillo, ¿estás bien? Sentimos por un momento como si hubieses desaparecido del mundo.** \- preguntó una preocupada rana diminuta de color morado y marrón claro.

-Tranquilos, pa y ma, luego os lo explico. Ahora tenemos un pequeño problema ahí.- contestó el rubio, señalando al gigantesco susanoo.

- **¿Otra pelea contra el chiquillo serpiente? ¿Es que no os cansáis nunca?** \- preguntó shima

- **Sin contar que también tiene el rinnegan… que manía tenéis tú y jiraiya chan de pegaros con seres semidivinos…** \- añadió fukasaku.

-Estamos arreglando unos asuntos, os necesito para que me ayudéis a administrar mi chakra natural y para hacer jutsus colaborativos.- se excusó el uzumaki.

- **No hay problema, naru chan. Aunque luego tendrás que explicarme cómo has acumulado tanta energía natural sin convertirte en un sapo de piedra, es algo impresionante.** \- concedió Fukasaku.

Con rapidez, Naruto corrió alrededor del susanoo, esquivando sus flechas de fuego negro, mientras clavaba sus kunai en lugares estratégicos y se preparaba para el combate. El plan era simple: todos sabían que el susanoo es una defensa prácticamente invencible, pero pocas personas, entre ellas Naruto, sabían que su debilidad era el consumo de chakra. El susanoo demanda una enorme cantidad de chakra de su usuario, sobre todo cuando sufre daño masivo, por lo que Naruto se preparó para causar el máximo de daño a esa armadura púrpura en el mínimo tiempo posible, esperando a que los ojos de Sasuke colapsasen y liberasen la técnica. Conectado mediante el senjutsu a los dos venerables sapos, Naruto exclamó **Senpu: Goemon** , expulsando Naruto una enorme cantidad de aceite, pa una fuerte corriente de viento y ma una gran lengua de fuego, que se combinaron en un potente jutsus que impacto de lleno en la lenta armadura púrpura. El ataque tuvo tal magnitud que incluso el escuadrón kibo tuvo que alejarse un poco para asegurarse de que esa corriente de aceite en llamas no les salpicase por error. Sasuke notó como su armadura exigía chakra para reparar los daños causados, por lo que decidió emprender el vuelo.

Pero, antes de que lo hiciese, ya tenía encima a Naruto, que se había agarrado a el empleando sus cadenas y enarbolando su guadaña. El uchiha intentó apartarlo con las manos del inmenso ser, pero el uzumaki era demasiado ágil. Con un salto, Naruto clavo su guadaña en el ala izquierda de la armadura, rajándola de arriba abajo e impidiendo al ser volar, cayendo ambos al río de aceite hirviendo. Sasuke se dispuso a regenerar la herida, ignorando el daño, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo el rubio asomó entre el aceite sin daño alguno gracias a sus cadenas acompañado de un clon, y con un potente grito, soltó un **futon: rasen shuriken** en dirección al ente púrpura. El susanoo de Sasuke soportó el golpe, aunque el impacto agrietó enormemente la pechera de su armadura, y continuaron la lucha como hasta entonces, con el susanoo intentando atrapar al uzumaki y este lanzando técnicas muy destructivas al lento ente. El problema para el pelinegro era que el daño que estaba soportando el susanoo estaba siendo muy intenso y en un periodo mínimo de tiempo, el uzumaki no se estaba guardando nada, su piscina de chakra natural cada vez estaba más baja, pero las dos ranas que había convocado le ayudaban a administrarla eficientemente y lanzar los jutsus con potencia y un coste mínimo. Y, mientras tanto, Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a ese consumo de chakra, llevaba años sin usarlo de forma masiva, a diferencia de su amigo rubio, que se había especializado en ello. Así que las reservas de chakra de ambos shinobi legendarios estaban cada vez más bajas.

El susanoo de Sasuke lanzó una inmensa roca contra el uzumaki, la cual partió el sannin de un simple puñetazo. Sasuke se fijó que desde hacía varios minutos las dos ranas estaban calladas y moviendo sus bocas rítmicamente, por lo que se preparó para un nuevo ataque. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, tras gritar el rubio **Magen: Gamarinshō (ilusión demoníaca, canto de confrontación de sapo)** , ambas ranas croaron con fuerza en su dirección, sumergiéndole en un intenso genjutsu de carácter sónico en lugar de visual. Sasuke uchiha, el mayor experto del mundo en genjutsu y usuario del rinnegan, sufriendo un genjutsu de Naruto, una persona que se enteró de lo que era ese arte en medio del examen a chuunin… vergüenza sobre su clan… El orgullo del pelinegro le obligó a luchar contra la ilusión, y, tras liberar una gran cantidad de chakra, consiguió escapar del jutsu, pero lo que vio no le gustó ni un pelo: frente a él, decenas de gigantescos rasengan azulados descendían contra su armadura empujados por cientos de clones del rubio. Al grito de **senpu: rasen chou tarengan (bombardeo de esferas en espiral)** , decenas de gigantescos rasengan impactaron en la armadura púrpura, causando tal daño que el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a sangrar por el esfuerzo de reparar tales desperfectos en su invocación. Pero, tras la sucesión de explosiones, y aún presentando mil grietas y cayéndose trozos de su armadura, Sasuke todavía conservaba su defensa absoluta, mientras Naruto jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-Eres el primero... que aguanta ese ataque… Sasuke…- declaró el rubio con una sonrisa. Le encantaba pelear contra Sasuke, no debía de contenerse, podía atacarlo con todo siempre.- pero tu reserva de chakra no durará mucho más.

-Tu tampoco estás para… hablar dobe.- contestó con un gesto de cansancio el uchiha. Lo cierto es que el rubio tenía razón, ese ataque le había exigido demasiado chakra para conservar su armadura, pero la piscina de chakra natural del rubio estaba prácticamente agotada, sobre todo ahora que ambos sapos se recuperaban de su jutsu sónico.

-¿Qué te parece si lo terminamos como siempre?

-…- Sasuke barajó las opciones, y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.- Está bien Naruto, como siempre.

Sasuke deshizo su susanoo, mientras Naruto permitía a ambas ranas volver al monte myoboku tras agradecerles la ayuda. Ambos shinobi se miraron y prepararon sus técnicas: en la mano de Naruto, un fuerte **rasengan** estaba preparado, mientras que en la de Sasuke asomaba un **chidori** , esta vez sin esos rayos negros que revelaban el uso del elemento yin. Sus técnicas más clásicas, otra vez frente a frente. Ambos asintieron y se lanzaron al combate, preparándose para el impacto. Pero cuando estaban a centímetros, Sasuke desconvocó con rapidez su **chidori** y esquivó el **rasengan** de Naruto, que sólo pudo mirar con confusión cómo el uchiha posaba la mano derecha en su cuello. Su plan estaba completo: gracias a este reto, había podido acercarse al uzumaki sin que este estuviese en guardia, y ahora podía ejecutar su camino de Petra para absorberle ese chakra que le quedaba y dejarlo exhausto y vencido, ganando la batalla sin arriesgar la vida de su amigo. Sonrió cuando notó esa piscina de chakra natural descender hasta casi agotarse, dando por ganada la batalla al ver al uzumaki arrodillarse.

-He… ganado, dobe… vuelves… a la aldea.- declaró un casi agotado Sasuke, pero solo pudo adoptar una mueca de extrañeza cuando el uzumaki le devolvió una sonrisa zorruna, una de esas que sólo usaba cuando había engañado a su enemigo.

-¿Estás… seguro… teme?

De pronto, Sasuke notó como sus dedos se deformaban, uniéndose como si fuesen ancas de una gran rana, y como su cara se ensanchaba y sus facciones se diluían. Con terror, observó como sus pies comenzaban a convertirse en piedra, notando como todo su chakra era contaminado por esa energía natural, mientras Naruto simplemente posaba sus manos en él tras levantarse con rapidez. De pronto, notó como prácticamente todo ese chakra robado, así como una parte del suyo que ahora se hallaba contaminado por esa energía salvaje de la naturaleza, eran sacados de su cuerpo, mientras sus facciones volvían a la normalidad y la piedra de sus pies desaparecía. Cayó al suelo, agotado, mientras Naruto le sonreía de pie.

-Nunca es una buena idea robarle el chakra natural a un sannin sin saber manejarlo Sasuke… y menos cuando tu rival ya conoce el camino de Petra… dale las gracias a Sakura chan por la idea de poder reabsorberlo que se le ocurrió en su trabajo para el doctorado, si no ahora serías un pisapapeles carísimo…- declaró el uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.- el caso es que he ganado, teme. Me debes un favor.

* * *

-Tsu… Tsunade sama… ¿está segura de que es aquí?- preguntó una confundida Sakura, apartando un inmenso mosquito de su cara mientras intentaba pisar en algo mínimamente sólido entre tanto barro.

Su maestra, tras su reunión en la cafetería, la había citado al mediodía en su despacho para partir hacia el reino de las babosas, dejándola el tiempo justo para preparar sus cosas, dejar claro con shizune los pasos a seguir para comenzar su proyecto en el ámbito institucional y recoger los tomos que necesitaba de la biblioteca. En este último aspecto tuvo que agradecer enormemente a Karin que se prestase a ayudarla con algunos sellos, puesto que si no todos esos tomos ahora serían una pasta de lodo y otros fluidos sumamente sospechosos. La confusión de Sakura radicaba en que, antes de viajar, Tsunade le había descrito el reino de las babosas como una selva tropical pseudo paradisíaca, pero lo que ella estaba hallando allí era un entorno selvático claramente hostil, un infierno de color verde y marrón.

-Si, es claramente aquí. Creí que eras más lista y que pillarías la ironía de mis palabras.- declaró la Senju, mientras bebía de su botella de zumo cómodamente posada en el barrizal gracias a sus botas especiales. Un equipo mucho más adecuado del que se había traído Sakura, todo por fiarse de su maestra. Al intentar moverse, una de sus botas se hundió en un extraño y viscoso líquido amarillo pálido.- Uy, esa bota ya no la recuperas…

- **¿Y si la matamos?** \- preguntó una enfadada inner.

Sakura dirigió una mirada de enojo a su maestra mientras sacaba su pie lleno de esa mucosidad del agujero. Odiaba cuando su maestra se ponía así, en su modo "la vida está llena de desgracias, y yo soy una de las tuyas", ese estilo de entrenamiento que había usado durante sus años de instrucción, años marcados por golpes demoledores, lanzamientos de proyectiles claramente mortales y uso de técnicas de dudoso carácter pedagógico y de marcado peligro contra la integridad de una enclenque pelirrosada. ¿De donde habría sacado ese sadismo, esa crueldad, esa idea de un entrenamiento extremo? Sakura no quería ni pensar en que fuese algo heredado… Aunque la haruno tenía que admitir que tal entrenamiento había dado sus frutos: cuando convenció a Tsunade Senju para que la entrenara, la ojijade tenía un cuerpo frágil y una mentalidad muy ajena a lo que una kunoichi de élite exigía, fruto de su obsesión con las dietas milagro, su gusto por el maquillaje y su marcada obsesión por Sasuke uchiha; pero cuando terminó su trabajo, Sakura se convirtió en una kunoichi capaz de destruir una casa de un puñetazo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Tras acordarse de todos los antepasados de su maestra, Sakura sacó sus pies de la irregular superficie y procedió a avanzar a través de la espesa jungla, seguida de su maestra. El entorno era claramente exótico, una jungla llena de árboles verdes y de follaje espeso. Aunque predominaba el verde y el marrón, también aparecían con frecuencia colores chillones, como el morado, el azul eléctrico o el amarillo, colores que en ese entorno eran obviamente peligrosos, reveladores de plantas venenosas. La fauna no era más amable que la flora del lugar: a pesar de llevar sólo unos minutos, Sakura ya había perdido la cuenta del número de picaduras de mosquitos, y esos eran los animales más pequeños. Sakura se horrorizó al ver moscas del tamaño de su mano campando a sus anchas, o arañas gigantes acompañadas de enjambres de arañas más pequeñas que devoraban otras presas de también tamaños excesivos. Ni tan siquiera el clima parecía benévolo: o bien el sol abrasaba la piel de la haruno sin la más mínima clemencia, o bien las lluvias la hacían temer un ahogamiento. Y sólo llevaba allí menos de una hora. Ambas mujeres continuaron avanzando sin un rumbo fijo durante algunas horas, hasta que la haruno decidió preguntar lo obvio.

-Tsunade sama, ¿A dónde se supone que tenemos que ir?

-Tenemos que llegar a un gran pantano, lleno de estos mosquitos tan pegajosos… vaya día elegí para dejar de beber…- se quejó la Senju mientras mataba a otro insecto que se había acercado demasiado.

-¿Y en qué dirección está? Lo digo porque llevamos aquí horas…

-Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni idea.- Sakura iba a protestar, pero un repugnante insecto de brillantes colores casi se le cuela en la boca y tuvo que callarse.- Lo curioso de este lugar es que tú no te encuentras el pantano de katsuyu, su pantano te encuentra a ti.

-¿Y como cojones vamos a encontrar a la reina babosa si no sabemos dónde está?

-Pues… podrías empezar por alejarte de esos tentáculos verdes.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando la ojimiel señaló algo a su espalda. Mientras se giraba, notó como un fuerte tentáculo amarillo se enrolló en su pierna, tirando de ella hacía el espesor de la jungla. Sakura grito al caer al suelo y ser arrastrada hacía lo que parecía una inmensa flor de pétalos rojos con lunares blancos, que se desenrollaron hasta dejar asomar una inmensa boca con cientos de pequeños y viscosos tentáculos púrpuras, que terminaba en una especie de ventosa con pequeños colmillos. A pesar de su asqueamiento, la haruno no tenía intención de dejarse devorar por esa planta carnívora, así que sacó de su bandolera un kunai con una nota explosiva y lo lanzó a esa boca repugnante justo antes de que procediese a acercar a la ojijade. Una gran explosión reventó la planta, volando un gigantesco pétalo hacia la inmensidad de la jungla y llenando todo de una lluvia de liquido púrpura pálido. Sakura se liberó del agonizante tentáculo, y se levantó justo a tiempo para ver cómo otras tres plantas surgían de entre la vegetación, acompañadas de decenas de esos molestos tentáculos de color amarillento.

-Tsunade sama, yo me encargo de las dos de la izquierda, usted encárguese de la de la derecha y cúbrame.- declaró la pelirrosada mientras adoptaba su clásica pose de batalla.

-Me da que no. Ya eres mayorcita para ocuparte de esto.- contestó la rubia, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cercano y sorbía con ansia su zumo.- joder, en buena hora dejé de beber… esto sabe a mierda.

Sakura, mientras internamente su inner afilaba un gigantesco cuchillo, se lanzó al combate contra esas inmensas plantas. Corrió hacia su izquierda con la intención de acabar rápido con una de ellas, pero una muralla de tentáculos le demostró que no fue una buena idea. Al grito de **Doton: Doryū Datsu (tierra: Cañón de Dragón de Tierra)** , una gigantesca cabeza de dragón hecha de tierra salió del suelo de la jungla, disparando unas potentes balas de lodo contra los tentáculos de esa planta y abriendo el hueco justo para que Sakura pudiese pasar y golpear a ese repugnante demonio de clorofila, que reventó como un pomelo cuando recibió ese puñetazo cargado de chakra de la haruno. La kunoichi saltó a un lado cuando varios tentáculos la persiguieron, buscando inmovilizarla, y luego gritó **Suiton: Hahonryū (agua: torrente de destrucción)**. Una potente corriente de agua surgió de su mano derecha, golpeando a esos tentáculos y dándola el espacio suficiente para invocar una **katon: gokakyu no jutsu (fuego: gran bola de fuego)** , que destrozó sin problemas los tentáculos que se interpusieron en su camino hasta impactar a una de las plantas, carbonizándola.

Sakura usaría más esa técnica contra estos enemigos, pero el katon no era su afinidad primaria, a diferencia del suiton o doton, y sus técnicas consumían demasiado chakra, a pesar de que Sakura lo controlaba a la perfección. Si quería seguir luchando en esa jungla, no podía perder todo su chakra en este combate. Sacó un par de kunai con notas explosivas y los lanzó contra la marea de tentáculos, ganando unos preciosos minutos para idear la forma de golpear a ese planta. Corrió hacia el ser dispuesta a saltar sobre ella, pero los tentáculos estaban dispuestos para recibirla. Tras exclamar **Suiton: suiryuuben** , un látigo de agua salió de su mano derecha, agarrándose a un tronco cercano e impulsándola fuera de esa trampa mortal. La ojijade aprovechó ese tirón para llegar a ese tronco y tomar el impulso necesario para lanzarse sobre la planta desde arriba, facilitando una patada descendente sobre la parte posterior de su enemigo, que explotó nada más recibir el golpe.

Sakura se dispuso a volver con su maestra a reclamarla por su inactividad, cuando un nuevo tentáculo, más grande que los anteriores, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. La pelirrosada observó con horror como una nueva planta carnívora, del doble de tamaño que las anteriores, surgía del espesor de la jungla, abriendo sus inmensas fauces para devorarla antes de que ni tan siquiera pudiese sacar una de sus notas explosivas o invocar alguna técnica. Nada más caer en esos pétalos, la haruno notó como el veneno invadía su cuerpo a cada roce de esos apéndices viscosos, paralizando sus músculos y acercándola a esa hambrienta boca. Sakura analizó sus opciones y llegó a una única conclusión: estaba jodida. Jodida al menos de que liberase su mejor técnica. El sello de su frente comenzó a brillar, extendiendo las marcas negras de su **byakugou no in (sello de la fuerza de un centenar)** por todo su cuerpo, inundándolo de chakra. Sus músculos comenzaron a combatir el veneno, sus reservas de chakra se rellenaron, su fuerza se multiplicó por diez. De cazado, a cazador, y con la fuerza de cien personas.

Tsunade contempló con tranquilidad a su alumna siendo devorada por la planta entre gritos, y espero con paciencia. A los pocos segundos, con un fuerte rugido, la planta cayó al suelo con pesadez, y, tras unas cuantas pequeñas deformaciones internas, una completamente pringada Sakura asomó entre los restos de su enemigo, con una expresión de puro asco por su situación e ira por la actuación de su maestra.

-Tsunade sama, ¿para qué cojones ha venido si no va a ayudar?- preguntó una iracunda Sakura mientras se limpiaba los espesos restos de savia púrpura de su cara y escupía un poco de ese repugnante fluido de su boca.- joder, que asco, creo que me he tragado un poco…

-No te quejes Sakura, te hace falta muchísimo entrenamiento después de tus vacaciones de ensueño con tu uchiha kun.- declaró con seriedad la Senju.- es una vergüenza que mi mejor discípula haya tenido que recurrir al **byakugou no in** para vencer a unas plantas con mala baba.

- **Definitivamente, hay que matarla. O dejarla atada a algún árbol cercano…** \- amenazó inner Sakura mientras miraba a la Senju con puro odio.- **por cierto, nota mental, necesitamos un arma mejor que esos kunai.**

- _Cierto… no me habría venido nada mal una katana o un ninjato para cortar ese tentáculo y evitar acabar así…_ \- contestó a su inner la pelirrosada.- No habría tenido que recurrir al byakugou si mi maestra le hubiese dado por moverse…

-¿Contestándome? Se te están pegando las mañas de tu novio.- respondió la Senju, ruborizando a la haruno.- Más te vale controlarlo ante la reina, porque hemos llegado.

Sakura observó tras el cadáver de la enorme planta y pudo vislumbrar como la jungla finalizaba abruptamente, hundiéndose su superficie en una especie de gigantesco cenagal de aguas estancadas y lodo por doquier. Una gran gota de sudor se resbaló por su nuca al ver que el paisaje cada vez cambiaba a mejor, aunque al menos allí no habría de esas plantas diabólicas… quizás sanguijuelas y lampreas, pero plantas carnívoras desde luego que no. Ambas mujeres avanzaron por el pantano con precaución, aunque se comenzaron a relajar cuando vieron a katsuyu y varios de sus congéneres cerca. El tamaño de la gran babosa impresionó a la ojijade: siempre que la convocaba, katsuyu presentaba una altura de prácticamente seis pisos, una de las invocaciones más grandes que había, pero casi se cae al suelo cuando Tsunade le reveló que esa convocación sólo era una parte de katsuyu, que la babosa nunca acudía por completo a una convocación. Básicamente, porque no había ser humano con chakra suficiente como para convocarla. Y cuando vio una gigantesca babosa de cerca de 15 pisos de altura, Sakura lo entendió todo. Hasta Kurama parecería minúsculo a su lado. Avanzaron hacia ella buscando indicaciones, pero una babosa más pequeña apareció en su camino y procedió a hablarlas.

- **Tsunade sama, Sakura san, es un honor tenerlas en la tierra de los pantanos**.

-¿Katsuyu? Pero, entonces, esa gigantesca babosa de ahí…

- **Es también katsuyu, Sakura san. Todas somos katsuyu, somos una colmena.**

-Bien, ahora que ya te has aclarado, tengo un poco de prisa por pisar algo sólido… Katsuyu, querríamos hablar con… ella…- solicitó la Senju, fijándose Sakura en que esa palabra final la dijo con cierta aprehensión.

- **No hay problema, os estaba esperando. Seguidme.**

Siguieron a la babosa durante unos minutos a través del pantano hasta encontrar a lo lejos una figura diferente al resto, una figura humanoide. A medida de que se acercaban, Sakura pudo distinguir un pelo rojo fuego larguísimo recogido parcialmente en un moño, y un kimono beige con rebordes dorados muy elegante que, inexplicablemente, no estaba manchado por el lodo y el agua del lugar. La figura se dio la vuelta, revelando un rostro sumamente hermoso, de facciones muy finas y piel clara sin imperfecciones, con unos labios carnosos. Incluso Sakura se sorprendió contemplándolos, cualquiera pensaría que jugaba "en ambos bandos". Buscando no parecer una pervertida, separó su vista de esos ojos violetas que la contemplaban con atención y le llamó enormemente la atención esa marca púrpura en forma de rombo de la frente. " _El **byakugou no in…**_ "

- **Exacto chiquilla, el byakugou no in.** \- declaró la mujer, asombrando a Sakura. ¿Acaso leía la…- **y no, no leo la mente, es simple observación. Os doy la bienvenida a mi reino, Tsuna Chan, Sakura san.** \- continuó, con una suave reverencia. Sakura se sorprendió aún más por el sufijo empleado con Tsunade

-Reina de las babosas, es un honor que nos recibas, venimos a…- empezó a enunciar la Senju, siendo frenada en seco por la anfitriona.

- **Ya sé a lo que habéis venido, y agradecería que no hagas como que no nos conocemos, que tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, como ese alcoholismo incipiente tuyo, o esa vida díscola, impropia de una Senju-uzumaki.** -contestó la pelirroja con un tono de reproche.

-No empecemos de nuevo… Oba san… - rogó la ojimiel, arrancando una sorpresa a Sakura.

-O… ¿Oba san? Ese.. ese pelo rojo… ¿es usted mito uzumaki, la legendaria fuinmaster, mujer del hashirama Senju?- preguntó una impactará Sakura.

- **No exactamente, pero veo que no eres tan ignorante como tu maestra. Yo soy una parte de mito uzumaki, cada sannin babosa deja una parte de su chakra en mi, por lo que soy todos ellos y ninguno a la vez, y adopto la apariencia del último sannin. Y, para tu información, no fui la mujer de hashirama senju. Él fue el esposo de mito uzumaki. Pero bueno, dejemos los regaños para luego.** \- declaró, observando con severidad a la rubia, que sólo bajó la mirada.- **¿ella es tu aprendiz?**

-Si, Oba san. Es Sakura haruno, y quiero proponerte que la entrenes para ser sannin de las babosas.

- **Entiendo…** \- repuso la uzumaki, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de una ligeramente incomoda haruno. No sabía si era por el hecho de que esos ojos violeta parecían ver a través de ella, o porque esa mujer parecía flotar entre el agua y el lodo.- **Veamos, tú control de chakra es… decente, incluso me atrevería a decir que con entrenamiento puede que lo vuelvas aceptable…** \- Sakura habría respondido para quejarse, ella sabía que su control de chakra era prácticamente perfecto, pero la mujer siguió con su exposición.- **tienes inteligencia y buena experiencia en batalla, el que estés llena de savia de las plantas de la jungla, y tu maestra no, indica que superaste tú sola el reto… interesante… Sin embargo, no tienes unas reservas de chakra ni tan siquiera decentes, fruto de un entrenamiento ninja deficiente… se nota que eres ninja de Konoha, en uzushiogakure nuestros niños tenían ya tus niveles al finalizar la academia. Tu manejo de tus afinidades elementales es caótico, como si las hubieses desarrollado únicamente para combatir y no para entenderlas. Y en tu mente noto… confusión, quizás tenga algo que ver con ese pariente lejano mío.** \- la mención de Naruto sobresalto a la pelirrosada, ¿Cómo sabia todo eso sólo con mirarla?.- **pero él no es la causa principal de tu problema. No sé si debería de aceptarte, Sakura Haruno, no sé si estás convencida de lo que vas a hacer. Y no quiero llevarme otra decepción cuando otra alumna abandone en mitad su entrenamiento por sus sentimientos irracionales…**

-¡Oba san! Ya te expliqué que había estallado la tercera guerra ninja, mi aldea me necesitaba.- rugió una enfadada Tsunade, mostrando ese legendario carácter que aterrorizaba al país del fuego entero.

- **¿Me vas a hablar a mi de guerras, que perdí mi hogar por culpa de ellas?** \- respondió con calma la uzumaki, una calma tan fría que incluso Tsunade se amedrentó. Detrás de esa fachada de hielo se escondía un auténtico volcán, un carácter tan fuerte que incluso tuvo sometido al dios shinobi hashirama senju.- **los ninja siempre estáis igual, vivís por y para matar y luchar. Un sannin vive por y para la paz y el equilibrio. Tú deberías de haberlo aprendido, en lugar de dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos.**

-Mis seres queridos estaban en peligro, no podía dejarles solos.

- **Y si hubieses completado tu entrenamiento te aseguro que los habrías salvado a todos. Pero dejemos el pasado de lado, dime chiquilla.** \- continuó, dirigiéndose a la haruno.- **¿Por qué quieres convertirte en sannin? ¿Por algún amor quizás?**

-En… en parte sí, Mito sama.- respondió con algo de duda la haruno. A pesar de que la lógica le dictaba que mintiese, su instinto le decía que debía de ser totalmente sincera si quería tener una oportunidad.- Quiero dejar de ser la más débil de mi equipo. Quiero dejar de ser el elemento a proteger por Naruto. En definitiva, estoy harta de seguir la estela de mis compañeros, quiero protegerlos yo a ellos. Ser una kunoichi de verdad.

- **o sea… que lo haces por realización personal, por egoísmo y orgullo por decirlo de otra manera, no por motivos altruistas.**

-S… si…- concluyó una derrotada Sakura. Podría mentir y presentarlo como algo noble, pero en realidad lo hacía por ella. Estaba harta de no poder defender a sus seres queridos, de sentirse inferior. Quería ser superior por una vez.

- **Bien… no te habría dejado continuar si no fuese así.** \- declaró Mito, sorprendiendo a la ojijade.- **¿Sabes? Está muy bien ayudar a los demás, pero sólo si no te descuidas a ti misma. El auténtico bien lo hacen quienes pueden aguantar el dolor ajeno y seguir adelante, no los que se inmolan por otros. Así que el egoísmo no es esencialmente malo, forma parte de un equilibrio, y más en tu caso: desde siempre, se nos ha visto a las mujeres como un elemento a proteger, cuando tenemos el poder para liderar. Sólo si somos egoístas podremos hacerlo. Y veo en ti una cualidad por encima de todas, la única razón por la que estamos teniendo esta conversación. Veo en ti determinación, fanatismo incluso. Fanatismo por cumplir tus metas. Así que puede ser, repito que puede ser, que no me decepciones…**

-¿Significa eso que la acepta, oba san?- preguntó una tensa Tsunade.

- **Significa que puede que no me decepcione, pero no me voy a arriesgar. Presentas fallas en tu entrenamiento, has estado un tiempo largo inactiva me atrevería a decir incluso.** \- Sakura volvió a preguntarse cómo sabía todo eso.- **y hasta que las corrijamos no voy a plantearme entrenarte como sannin. Si sobrevives a ese entrenamiento.** \- concluyó con una sonrisa, arrancando a la ojijade un escalofrío.- **veremos si tu debilidad tiene arreglo.**

* * *

El escuadrón kibo se acercó a los contendientes en cuanto vio que su combate había terminado, justo a tiempo para contemplar cómo un agotado Sasuke caía al suelo, frente a un Naruto visiblemente cansado y magullado, lleno de barro.

-Bueno teme, ¿me apunto esta victoria en nuestra cuenta particular?- preguntó con un tono socarrón el rubio

-Sabes que te habría vencido si hubiese caído en la cuenta de que no se puede robar chakra natural de forma segura…- se quejó Sasuke mientras se tumbaba en el suelo, con la fina lluvia cayendo en su rostro. Casi lo agradecía, era en cierto modo refrescante. Mientras, el escuadrón kibo observaba al legendario vengador con otros ojos: su ropa destrozada y quemada, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortes, el sucio barro impregnándole… y ese semblante con una ligera sonrisa, como si fuese un niño que acababa de volver de una tarde de juegos. Nunca el pelinegro y el rubio habían sido tan parecidos, incluso el lodo que cubría sus pieles les hacía parecer idénticos, quizás por eso eran mejores amigos. Cada uno encontraba en el otro el rival perfecto con el que enfrentarse y superarse, una motivación permanente.

-Cierto, aunque si hubieses tenido en cuenta eso no habría planteado el combate de forma tan intensa… ese susanoo es una barbaridad, sin el modo Kurama no puedo apenas dañarlo. Lo que más te ha lastrado, a mi parecer, es tu brazo robótico. Si lo hubieses entrenado previamente, la batalla habría sido muy diferente, se te notaba incómodo: hacías movimientos de más, manejabas tus técnicas peor… deberías de dejártelo permanentemente.

-sabes el porqué no lo he usado dobe… no me merezco tener dos brazos después de lo que hice.- declaró el uchiha, mostrando una culpabilidad que ayudó aún más al escuadrón a comprender al frío ojinegro.

-Y dale con tu penitencia… ¿que parte de "no pasa nada teme, tengo un brazo nuevo y al final entraste en razón" no entendiste? El agua pasada no mueve molino. Sólo me falta Kakashi y se lo habré dicho a cada miembro del equipo 7 por cierto…- declaró Naruto con su mano en su barbilla.

-Naruto, quise asesinar a los kage, a Sakura, a mi maestro y a mí mejor amigo. Me dejé llevar por la maldición del odio, y si no llega a ser por ti ahora habría matado a miles de inocentes. No puedo salir de esta con una palmada en la espalda…

-Lo sé, eres tan cabezota que no pararás en la vida de viajar y ser un nómada. Pero también eres alguien de palabra, así que ahí va mi favor: uchiha teme Sasuke, yo, Naruto uzumaki, que te acabo de apalizar salvajemente, sin paliativos, en nuestra última pelea.- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con rabia mientras miraba al bromista rubio. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando pinchándole.- me cobraré mi favor pidiéndote prestado tu chakra raiton para desbloquear mi sello.

-¿Desbloquear tu sello? Naruto, necesitas los cinco elementos, pero sólo tenemos tres entre tú y yo. Futon, raiton y katon.

-¿Cuál crees que es mi afinidad elemental?.- preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna a su amigo.

-Viento y fuego.- contestó sin duda el pelinegro, para luego pensarlo mejor.- Aunque durante el combate con tu escuadrón has mostrado un manejo del agua propio de alguien con afinidad elemental…

-Y en nuestro caso también mostraste doton a niveles buenos, si no no podrías haber aguantado ese rasengan de Konohamaru.- añadió Sai, para luego reparar en su situación.- un momento, con eso y Sasuke ya tendrías las cinco…

-Realmente tengo quíntuple afinidad…- todo el escuadrón abrió los ojos, así como Sasuke.- no deberías de sorprenderte teme, tú también la tienes gracias al rinnegan.

-Ya, pero tú no tienes el rinnegan. Y aún consiguiéndolo por otras vías, es muy complicado desarrollar adecuadamente las cinco afinidades.- respondió el pelinegro con sobriedad. Era el mayor experto del mundo en ninjutsu en ese momento, pero sabía bien que no era lo mismo ser afín que poder emplear una de las vías primarias. Es más, muchísimos ninja vivían y morían empleando sólo taijutsu o kenjutsu, sin jamás usar su naturaleza elemental.

-Y por eso sólo tengo entrenadas dos decentemente y otras dos con lo justo para defenderme. Tuve que elegir cómo enfocar mi entrenamiento desde que el consejo hokage decidió sellarme. Pensé que si la alianza creía que me tenía controlado dejarían de comportarse como energúmenos y comenzarían a ayudarse entre ellos y a los necesitados, así que fingí que podían sellarme. Ya sabía que tenía quíntuple afinidad desde el final de la guerra, os recuerdo que dentro de mi reside un ser milenario.- expuso el rubio, mientras en su interior, un sonriente Kurama disfrutaba del semblante confundido del uchiha, que estaba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.- así que me dejé "sellar" con la seguridad de que si las cosas se torcían, podía quitármelo entrenando mis afinidades. Ponerme un sello a mi es como ponerle diques al mar: como el tiempo se ponga fuerte, se vendrán abajo. Lamentablemente, eso tenía el riesgo de que me atacasen por sorpresa y no me diese tiempo a quitar el sello, como acabó ocurriendo… nunca he tenido suerte, la verdad… Y decidí confiar en ti en este punto.- declaró con firmeza el rubio mientras miraba a Sasuke.- dejé a propósito sin tocar el raiton, no tenía tiempo, es la obra de toda una vida entrenar todas las afinidades a un nivel alto, y yo ya he logrado muchísimo en un año gracias a que ya tenía desarrollado el futon y en el caso del Katon ya lo tiene Kurama. Desarrollé Doton y Suiton con lo justo, así que tengo el chakra para cubrir cuatro de las cinco afinidades, y tú tienes la quinta. Mi favor es que me ayudes a quitar el sello con tu chakra, si no lo hacemos, tardaré años en desbloquearme, y durante ese tiempo seré vulnerable. Y necesito a Kurama para lo que voy a enfrentarme ahora.

-Foxi kun… ¿me estás diciendo que tenías planeado que Sasuke te desbloqueara el sello desde el principio? Eres listo, pero eso está al nivel de Shikamaru…- intervino una escéptica Anko. Conocía a Naruto, y esa previsión era… muy buena, excesiva para su nivel.

-A mí me da más bien que lo hiciste porque conocías a bastantes usuarios de nivel kage de raiton, como Kakashi o Killer bee…- añadió Sai, aprovechando que llevaba casi un lustro analizando los gestos y la forma de ser del uzumaki. Lo segundo encajaba mejor en la historia.

-Eso me encaja más del dobe…

-Joder, dejadme presentarlo bonito. Lo cierto es que podía haber ido directamente con bee, o buscar a matatabi y ya, pero quería ayudar a un amigo ya puestos…- respondió un malhumorado Naruto. Siempre le pillaban en sus mentiras, ¿Por qué?- Bueno Sasuke, ayúdame a desbloquear el sello y estaremos en paz, y así podrás dejar de culparte día sí y día también…

-Naruto, aún perdonándome por lo que te hice a ti… ¿Qué hay de Konoha y del resto del mundo ninja? Mi aislamiento también se debe a que les hice daño a ellos…

-Me alegra saber que no pienses solo en mi…- reprochó el ojiazul.- todo tiene fácil solución: abandona de una puñetera vez ese rollo melancólico que te traes y asiéntate definitivamente en Konoha, sirviendo a la aldea en lo que se avecina.

-Naruto…- contestó con un semblante serio el uchiha.- no puedo volver, no es tan simple como aparecer en la puerta y decir "hola ¿qué tal?". La gente no ve en mi al hermano de itachi, o al hijo de Mikoto, ven a un traidor y a un asesino. No me aceptarán jamás, ni me permitirán defenderlos.

\- Te puedo asegurar que, hagan lo que hagan, no será ni una décima parte de lo que me hicieron a mi Sasuke.- contestó un aún más serio Naruto, haciendo al pelinegro reaprenderse internamente por no tener eso en cuenta.- así que tendrás que hacerles cambiar de opinión como hice yo. Me da igual si lo haces de tendero o de hokage, pero te necesito allí, necesito que defiendas la aldea, ese es el proyecto que tenía pensado para nosotros desde siempre. Se avecina una guerra contra esos sectarios, y tus habilidades serán necesarias. Ya va siendo hora que dejes de vagar sin rumbo y cumplas con los sueños de tu hermano.

-¿Y por qué no la defendemos juntos Naruto? No tienes motivos para marcharte.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo quedarme allí sin provocar una guerra o esclavizar a los biju, y a ellos les prometí defenderles. Ya sabes cómo soy con mis promesas… con mi marcha, las naciones elementales se centrarán en buscarme y en combatir a la secta del dios árbol, y no en pelearse entre ellas. Y en esa secta creerán que con mi marcha estará todo ganado, pero no cuentan contigo. Tú harás el papel que he estado haciendo yo estos últimos años… - Naruto, tras decir esto, se tambaleó ligeramente, fruto del cansancio, pero se consiguió reponer a tiempo.- Yo me esconderé en la cueva más lejana y pondré a salvo a los biju, que son el objetivo principal de esos fanáticos. Aunque antes debo de rescatar a una persona muy preciada para mí.- concluyó el rubio con una suave sonrisa, extrañando a Sasuke. Ese tontorrón sólo ponía esa cara con una chica, pero ella estaba a salvo en Konoha…

-Nii chan.- Intervino un visiblemente preocupado konohamaru.- estás agotado, con lo que te queda de chakra y tú estado físico no llegaras muy lejos… vuelve con nosotros y descansa, todo se puede hablar.

-Dejaré de estarlo cuando Sasuke cumpla con su parte del trato.- anunció Naruto para después dibujarse en su piel una serie de recargados símbolos que se iniciaban en su sello del vientre y recorrían su torso y brazo izquierdo con intrincadas inscripciones en un lenguaje arcaico, hasta llegar a una espiral dibujada en la palma de su mano. En cada dedo apareció una flama de color rojo, azul claro, marrón y gris.

-Naruto, ¿sabes que por esto pueden acusarme de traición no?.- declaró Sasuke mientras se colocaba en posición delante del rubio y aparecía una flama azul brillante en su mano derecha.

-Diles que te obligué y que temías por tu vida.- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa, respondiéndole Sasuke con una mueca de "ni en tus mejores sueños"- ¿no cuela? Pues háblales de mi quíntuple afinidad elemental. No tienen porqué saber que no he desarrollado el rayo bien.

Sasuke asintió y, cuando el uzumaki contó hasta tres, contactó con el sello del rubio. El aire alrededor del ojiazul se empezó a calentar con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo emitía humo fruto de la evaporación del agua de lluvia; y el sello de los cinco elementos se diluyó hasta convertirse en tinta y abandonar definitivamente al uzumaki. El manto de chakra amarillo anaranjado de Kurama comenzó a envolverle, reparando al instante sus heridas y reponiendo sus fuerzas con presteza. Todo el escuadrón se quedó maravillado, sobre todo konohamaru y Hanabi, que jamás habían visto la transformación de Naruto en el modo Kurama. Pero Sasuke se repuso pronto y comenzó a pensar.

-Un momento… antes has dicho que podías haberle pedido ayuda a matatabi… y eso podrías haberlo hecho mucho antes de que luchásemos, en medio de una de tus misiones anbu incluso ¿significa eso que te has estado reservando en nuestra pelea?- preguntó el uchiha con una mueca indescifrable para todos salvo para Naruto, que tuvo que luchar por contener la risa. Dentro del rubio, Kurama caía al suelo entre carcajadas. Esa cara era la del uchiha luchando por contenerse y no pegarle cuatro gritos a su amigo, la del orgullo herido.

-No te lo tomes a mal teme, este duelo era entre tú y yo. Quería saber si al fin, sin recurrir a Kurama, podía ganarte, y veo que si. Tómatelo como una invitación a mejorar aún más.

-No lo dudes… bien, se hará como tú quieres… como si tuviésemos otra opción ahora mismo…

-Perfecto, pues yo me marcho ya, que tendré que abusar bastante de mi hirashin para llegar pronto a donde debo de ir. Aunque antes, Hanabi.- llamó el rubio a la castaña, que recientemente se había recuperado de su parálisis.- ¿me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Podrías darle un beso a tu hermana de mi parte? Hubiese querido despedirme de ella en persona, pero no me fue posible…

-Si, Naruto kun. Gracias por acordarte de ella…- contestó la hyuuga, recordando como su hermana había llorado por la muerte del uzumaki.

-Te puedo asegurar que me acuerdo de ella siempre, Hanabi. Tranquila, a partir de ahora vuestro padre no os pondrá la mano encima ni un segundo más, lo hable con él y quedó todo claro. Por eso no pude visitaros.- declaró el ojiazul, arrancándole una mueca de asombro a la ojiperla.- y también os permitirá salir y casaros con quien queráis.

-Co… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Soy muy persuasivo, ya me conoces. Y si necesitáis algo, lo que sea, el complejo uzumaki es vuestro hogar también ¿vale?- dijo, acariciando la suave cara de Hanabi y provocándola un sonrojo.- tu estilo de kenjutsu es muy bueno por cierto, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-No bastó para ganarte…

-Estabas herida y yo te había emboscado, no seas muy dura contigo misma. Pero si quieres mejorar más… ese pelinegro de ahí que parece que le ha pisoteado una estampida de cabras.- ofreció señalando a Sasuke, que con su fino oído captó el insulto y dirigió una mirada furibunda a su amigo y rival.- es en kenjutsu mil veces mejor que yo. Pídele que te entrene, y la próxima vez el paralizado seré yo. Y en otro orden de cosas, Sasuke, quería pedirte otro favor personal… ¿podrías tener un ojo sobre mi prima por favor? No sé si el consejo intentará algo con ella ahora que no estoy, de momento creo que el clan hyuuga colaborará con ella, pero no está de más asegurarse.

-Dalo por hecho.- contestó inmediatamente el uchiha con una mueca de fingido desinterés, pero el uzumaki le conocía demasiado bien… había tardado muy poco en contestar, lo cual revelaba un enorme interés.

-Un consejo antes de que se me olvide… de parte de alguien que te quiere muchísimo, la única forma que tienes de evitar tus pesadillas es superar tu culpabilidad. O encontrar a alguien con quien dormir por las noches, como hacías con ella de niño.- declaró Naruto, rompiendo ya definitivamente la pose estoica del uchiha.

-¿Kaa chan?

-Si, te recuerdo que he estado al otro lado. Tranquilo, está bien y feliz con tu hermano, sólo quería que te diese este mensaje. Ella confía en que harás lo correcto y repondrás al clan uchiha cómo un clan legendario y amado en konoha.- le dijo el ojiazul al pelinegro, posando su mano derecha en su hombro para mostrarle apoyo. Sabía que este era un momento muy emotivo para el, el nombrar a su madre muerta siempre rompía su fachada de chico duro. Naruto sabía que Sasuke ahora se quitaría un peso de encima.

-Lo… lo tendré en cuenta… Naruto… muchas gracias… por todo.

-Para algo están los amigos…

-Antes de que te vayas… resuélveme una última duda… ¿Cómo me detectabas siempre?- preguntó un intrigado uchiha, reponiéndose parcialmente de su estado emocional.

-Muy simple: soy sensor.

-No es posible, suprimo mi chakra perfectamente, y camuflo mi olor desde los 12 años. Es imposible que me detectes.

-Es posible porque yo no sólo percibo chakra u olores. También percibo emociones. Y en tu caso, tu sentimiento de culpa llama más la atención que mi antiguo chandal naranja.- reveló el uzumaki, haciendo a Sasuke apretar los puños. Así que eso era…- Supéralo, y volverás a pillarme por sorpresa.- le respondió el rubio guiñándole un ojo, antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado.

* * *

 **Rangos shinobi:** \- significa que no tienen entrenamiento o afinidad, rangos d implican nivel de desarrollo de la faceta a calificar, S implica rango Sannin, S+ implica que es el mayor experto en la actualidad en la citada materia, S++ implica que es el mayor experto conocido en la citada materia.

 **Sasuke uchiha:**

 **-Rango shinobi:** gennin

- **Calificación** : rango S

• **Taijutsu** : rango A (S si desarrolla camino Shurado o Ashura)

• **ninjutsu** : rayo, S++; fuego, S+; viento, C; agua, C; tierra, C.

• **genjutsu** : ofensivo, S++; defensivo, S

• **kenjutsu** : S

• **Senjutsu** : -

• **Fuinjutsu** : C

• **Chakra médico:** -

• **doujutsu y kekkei genkai:** S++

• **especialidades** : infiltración, interrogatorio. Presenta Rinnegan, Sharingan, mangekyo sharingan eterno, Amateratsu, Susanoo perfecto.

- **Observaciones** : Invocador del clan de las serpientes, de los Halcones y del camino animal del rinnegan. Usuario **In'ton (elemento yin)**. Derrotó a la deidad conocida como kaguya. Destierro por atentar contra kage en Kumo y País del hierro. Declarado en busca y captura en Otogakure. Indulto de la pena de deserción en Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri. Antiguo discípulo de Orochimaru el sannin, criminal de rango S+

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **-Rango shinobi** : Capitán anbu (escuadrón Kibo, nombre en clave Kitsune no Kibo), actualmente sin cargo.

- **Calificación** : rango S+ tras su victoria contra Sasuke uchiha

• **Taijutsu** : rango S

• **ninjutsu** : rayo, D; fuego, S; viento, S+; agua, C; tierra, C.

• **genjutsu** : ofensivo, B; defensivo, S

• **kenjutsu** : S

• **Senjutsu** : S++

• **Fuinjutsu** : S+

• **Chakra médico:** -

• **doujutsu y kekkei genkai:** S

• **especialidades** : Combate directo, camuflaje, sellado del clan uzumaki. Usuario rasengan y técnicas relacionadas, Kongo fusa (cadenas de diamante), regeneración avanzada, posible usuario **Yôton (elemento yang)** y de Juinjutsu (sellado maldito)

- **Observaciones** : Invocador del clan de los sapos, discípulo de Jiraiya el sannin, portador de Kurama no kiuby, portador de chakra del resto bestias con cola, nunca vencido en combate, derrotó a la deidad conocida como Kaguya y a la conocida como Shinju, actualmente muerto. SI CREE HABERLO VISTO, INFORME DE INMEDIATO A SU KAGE.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **-Rango shinobi** : jounin, subdirectora hospital de konoha. Actualmente en paradero desconocido.

- **Calificación** : rango S

• **Taijutsu** : rango A (S si desarrolla byakugou no in)

• **ninjutsu** : agua, A; tierra, A.

• **genjutsu** : ofensivo, S; defensivo, S+

• **kenjutsu** : C

• **Senjutsu** : -

• **Fuinjutsu** : -

• **Chakra médico:** S+

• **doujutsu y kekkei genkai:** -

• **especialidades** : control de chakra, curación en masa, usuaria del byakugou no in, fuerza sobrehumana, usuaria elemento Yôton (elemento yang)

- **Observaciones** : Invocador del clan de las babosas, discípula de Tsunade Senju, procedencia civil, derrotó a la deidad conocida como kaguya. Actualmente en paradero desconocido, SI CREE HABERLA VISTO, INFORME DE INMEDIATO A SU KAGE.

* * *

 **Bueno, aqui lo tenéis. Hemos tenido acción, y algo de desarrollo del trasfondo, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **primero vayamos con la pelea contra el escuadrón kibo. Se hace difícil encontrar maneras de describir una pelea sin que los duelistas vayan a matar, pero me ha gustado el resultado. La táctica del escuadrón es buena, cerrarle todos los puntos de chakra y ya. No es letal, y si a hanabi no la hubiese lesionado Hiashi en su última pelea, seguramente lo habrían logrado. Y la táctica de Naruto es aún mejor. Siempre veo a los ninjas combatir en terreno llano, como si no hubiese zonas irregulares (salvo cuando suben a los árboles, y realmente luchan para bajar xD). Así que Naruto decidió combatir en agua muy irregular y aprovechar sus cadenas y las debilidades de sus adversarios (hanabi, como hyuuga, necesita un terreno perfectamente llano para hacer sus técnicas; konohamaru usa clones y alborota más el agua, Sai con su tinta diluida...). En realidad, la táctica estaba pensada para Sasuke: los clones saldrían con sus cadenas, le darían la clave a Naruto de como está el uchiha de poder mientras él salía del agua y acumulaba más chakra y luego lucharía de tu a tu contra Sasuke usando senjutsu, quedándose la técnica de la marea violenta como plan de escape. Obviamente, las cadenas eran para esquivar el agua y así evitar que el uchiha electrocute fácil a todos los clones. Pero ya visteis que tuvo que usar su táctica contra su propio escuadrón y llegar desgastado a la gran pelea, punto a favor del uchiha. Como veis, ninguno fue a matar y, realmente, se apartaron en cuanto estuvo claro que Naruto había ganado (salvo por ese arrebato de konohamaru, pero no le podemos culpar, es igual de Cabezon que su nii chan).**

 **En cuanto a Sasuke... os dije que no sería una pelea rasengan vs chidori, y espero que os haya parecido original. A estas alturas, Sasuke y Naruto se conocen muy bien, y se basan en lo que sabe su enemigo para atacar, así que quien sorprenda más tiene más posibilidades de vencer. Sasuke falló al ser conservador y plantear su estrategia en que, ahora si, tenía más chakra que Naruto. Quería hacer una especie de homenaje de Naruto a Jiraiya y Minato, y ¿que mejor homenaje hay que vencer a un usuario del rinnegan usando el senpu (arte ermitaño) y el hirashin? Convocar a ma y pa, el odoma rasengan, el ataque con múltiples kunai de hirashin... y enfrentarse al puto susanoo, la gran ventaja que tiene Sasuke contra Naruto sin Kurama. Pensé en el susanoo y que debilidad podría tener, y sólo se me ocurrió eso: el consumo brutal de chakra, sobre todo si sufre mucho daño en poco tiempo. Lo que en la serie se representa con Sasuke sangrando por el ojo, básicamente. Naruto aquí demuestra una de las grandes cualidades que se ve en la serie, y que me hace verle como un chico inmaduro, no un estúpido: en batalla piensa buenas estrategias, tiene una buena cabeza para las peleas. Aunque al final no lo vence realmente, si que es una victoria moral clarísima. Y el final... Sasuke no vio la pelea contra Pain, así que no tiene ni puta idea de que absorber chakra natural con el camino Petra causa eso. Menos mal que Sakura, en el capítulo de "conclusiones de un pervertido", llegó a la conclusión de que era posible absorber el chakra con senjutsu, si no Naruto tendría un mueble en lugar de un amigo XD.**

 **Mención especial a la habilidad de Sasuke en ninjutsu. Quiero representarlo como lo que es: el mayor experto mundial en ninjutsu de rayo y fuego, su gran fortaleza con respecto a Naruto (si descontamos esos ojos jodidamente empoderados que le dio kishimoto para que no fuese un pelele...). ¿Que os parece que para sus técnicas no necesite ni hacer sellos? Obviamente, no es con todas, ni con las más complicadas, pero aún así es MUY peligroso. Y, como veis, hay muchas formas de recuperar un brazo sin hacer ese aviso de las células de hashirama que hicieron en pierrot...**

 **pasemos a Sakura, que acaba de empezar su camino en la senda sannin. Y ese camino comienza por soportar a su nueva maestra. Quiero aclarar una cosa: NO ES MITO UZUMAKI, al menos no totalmente, es un ente natural que, para comunicarse con el resto de humanos, adopta la forma del último sannin de las babosas. Si tsunade hubiese completado su entrenamiento, la reina babosa tendría esa apariencia en lugar de la de mito. Y me pareció buena idea darle algo de desarrollo al trasfondo de la difunta mito, y, al ser en una parte ella, podréis verla hablando de su pasado de vez en cuando y demás. Y sobre todo, haciendo sufrir a su nueva alumna... muahahahaaa. Este entrenamiento será progresivo, no un "llega, siéntate y hazte sannin, venga". Entrenará Suiton, Doton, una sorpresa, ciertas artes complementarias propias de un sannin y luego, si sigue** **viva, el arte sabio, lo cual abarcará hasta el capítulo 28 (vuestro 29). Y, por el camino, vencerá sus inseguridades y miedos. Madurez lo llaman en nuestro mundo.**

 **En cuanto a la postbatalla, era necesario que Naruto explicase su marcha a Sasuke y su escuadrón, y así evita que le persigan eternamente. Que, obviamente, cuando las cosas se pongan chungas se olvidarán de todo lo hablado e intentarán traerle de vuelta, pero claro, intenta tu encontrar a Naruto... como veis, Sasuke es vital para quitarle el sello a Naruto, y ahora el rubio le ha encargado defender la aldea. Digamos que confía en que el pelinegro baste para defender el mundo, y así él pueda apartarse por siempre y salvar a los biju, objetivo de la secta. Pero antes... toca salvar a Shion. Y, hacedme caso, necesitará cada molécula de chakra para luchar contra Kyofu... A partir de este momento, oficialmente, empieza el narushion tan esperado por muchos. Obviamente, antes de irse se acuerda de Hinata. No pude poner un encuentro entre ellos porque no quería abusar de los clones de Naruto en el capítulo "pasión", pero vamos, lo desarrollaré en el siguiente. Y, por último, comienza la historia de Sasuke en la villa. Con esta historia aclaró que tengo un desfase temporal en mi forma de escribir: digamos que su línea temporal va mucho más lenta que la de Naruto y Sakura. Es porque cada desarrollo que hago de Sasuke son cuatro de cada uno de los otros, y quería evitar capítulos monotematicos. Simplemente, al final del tercer arco todos volverán a estar en el mismo momento de la historia, y podéis rellenar los huecos con misiones de poca importancia en la guerra contra la secta del dios árbol.**

 **Y el final... me apetecía actualizar el libro bingo con los datos del equipo 7. Se que hay rango SS y SSS (creo), pero por abreviar los he sustituido por S+ (implica que es rango sannin y el mayor experto del mundo en la materia) y S++ (lo anterior y el mayor experto de la historia conocida). Podéis ver que Sasuke y Sakura se complementan en genjutsu, los tres en ninjutsu y que todos son mortíferos en taijutsu. En un futuro actualizare el de Sakura, ya veréis. Obviamente, ninguno es el mayor experto del mundo en taijutsu (ese honor es de rock lee) ni kenjutsu (que estará o en kumo o con los Samurai, ya veré). Admito quejas, sugerencias y proposiciones para ampliar. Hasta entonces, disfrutar! El próximo episodio será...**

 **... ruido de tambores...**

 **"Chikara"**

 **PD: No quiero despedirme si recomendar dos fics que me tienen enganchado, y que leo menos de lo que me gustaría para lograr acabar el tercer arco, son**

 **La senda de Naruto sennin, de Aldevar (muy bueno y extenso, y a punto de finalizar El Segundo acto)**

 **Mundos paralelos de Arminius el único (de mis autores preferidos)**

 **Naruto: la crónica del guerrero del remolino, de NothernLights91 (interesante revisión de los orígenes de Naruto poniéndole más maduro, yo estoy con los dientes largos esperando esas finales chuunin)**

 **naruto usuario chiton el elemento sangre, de FxRobalino (a ver si así me lo actualizas de nuevo!)**

 **naruto: una segunda oportunidad, de mateens (lo mismo! Que me tienes en ascuas!)**

 **y por supuesto "Sacrificio" y "Espina en el corazón" de Dayani NS (en este caso, leeros todas sus historias, es un consejo ;) )**

 **LAS TENÉIS TODAS EN MIS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS.**


	24. Chikara

Capítulo 23: Chikara

 **Buenas! Aquí volvemos con Kitsune no Kibo, hoy concretamente vais a tener acción sin contención. Sólo viendo el título ya sabéis quién va a ser el protagonista. También tendremos un poquito de Sasuke en Konoha, nuestra sección de la serpiente (está vez, la serpiente y el mono) y, por último... mejor leéis y lo veis :P ya tengo finalizado el tercer arco, así que ahora me centraré en leer un poco otros fics (aldevar, si dios lo quiere este finde te alcanzo!) y espero no tener que bajar el ritmo aquí, pero necesito oxigenar un poco el cerebro, en ningún capítulo de este arco bajo de las veinte páginas y creo que el cuarto arco lo puedo hacer mejor T.T paso a los reviews:**

 **Aldevar:** Me ha hecho gracia lo de cientos de lectores XD eso lo tendrán grandes autores como Asuka02 o kurai-Sho, yo me conformo que sigáis los fieles ;). Yo me sentiré halagado si alguien intenta plagiarme, implica que la historia es buena (para luego cagarme en todo cuando retoquen algo y acabe Hinata con la reina babosa o Sakura muerta en extrañas circunstancias, no te lo niego XD). Ya lo hablamos, es lo que tiene tener una buena idea, que te la copian enseguida.

Sabes que todavía no he llegado a la aparición de mito en tu fic, pero ya tengo ganas de ver cómo has justificado su aparición en el mundo Naruto. Siempre me pareció un personaje muy carismático que kishi no quiso desarrollar, otra decisión incomprensible...

Centrándonos en el capítulo, tampoco están tan empoderados si lo piensas. Naruto ha combatido con una mano atada a la espalda? Si, pero por imposición, y un buen ninja debe de saber adaptarse, aquí lo ha hecho con una táctica mejor que la de su rival. Naruto sin Kurama es muy fuerte, pero tú analiza la entidad de los rivales a los que se enfrenta: rinnegan, demonios, dioses... kurama es la única razón por la que sigue vivo, tanto aquí como en el canon, y por mucho que mejore eso será un hecho siempre (si viste la primera película de la trilogía de Batman de cristopher nolan, es como la escalada que describe Gordon al final: cuanto más mejore el héroe, más lo harán sus enemigos. Es un circulo vicioso). En el caso de Sasuke, después de su charla sin un brazo en El Valle del fin tras acabar la serie... ¿te lo imaginas yendo a matar a Naruto? Eso sin contar que en esta historia casi le mata de verdad... en cierta manera, quiero reflejar una debilidad de Sasuke: no sabe luchar sin ir a matar al rival, no es como Naruto que sabe adaptarse. Y aquí lo ha intentado hacer y ya ves... y recalcare algo: la diferencia de poder entre ambos es canónica: Naruto yendo a compensar+mitad de kurama es más fuerte que Sasuke yendo a matar+rinnegan+susanoo+9 bijuu. O.O!

Lo de Karín... a ver, no nos liemos: Naruto simplemente le ha pedido que vigile que este bien y ha dejado claro que por su parte no hay problema, pero... querrá ella? A lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa XD

el kaiten podría valer para romper las cadenas, sobre todo el del mayor genio hyuuga de la aldea (o el de hiashi u otro miembro veterano), pero te olvidas de un factor: la rodilla lesionada. Su giro fue precario, tu intenta girar sobre ti mismo con una rodilla lesionada. No doy puntada sin hilo jejeje. Y hago hincapié en que el equipo está lesionado porque quiero que se vea que ese no es el verdadero potencial del escuadrón, que pueden dar mucho más. Y te puedo asegurar que no han ido a contenerse, salvo Sai, es una batalla shinobi y les han entrenado para dar el todo por el todo. Si hubiesen estado sanos, Naruto estaría ahora en konoha.

Gastare actos en Hinata, pero porque quiero desarrollar un poco su personaje, aunque has acertado en que buena parte de la limpieza del clan (la parte sucia) recaerá sobre hanabi. Hanabi es un personaje que me encanta, y recibirá mucho desarrollo, no en vano va a ser la primera aprendiz de los grandes Kitsune no Kibo y Sasuke uchiha Lo verás con detenimiento en el cuarto arco.

Y sobre las recomendaciones... me emocione, vale? XD es la primera vez que recomiendo fics en publico, y me pudo las ganas de no olvidarme ninguno. Y no hay problema en esperar hombre, de momento me centraré en alcanzarte!

att. Angron11

 **Leonelj5:** Hola de nuevo! El inicio de año ha venido cargado de trabajo desgraciadamente, tengo un examen vital en marzo y los temas a estudiar se acumulan y acumulan T.T Hoy vas a tener Shion, es más, hoy llega un momento que los narushion habéis estado esperando... chan chan chaaaaan

y sobre Dayani NS... yo ya he hecho mi parte, ojalá actualice, que me ha dejado tirándome de los pelos en ese fic XD bueno, y en todos, no había leído todos los fics de un perfil desde que descubrí el de Asuka02, y con Dayani NS me ha vuelto a pasar.

Un saludo! Que tal tu año?

 **Gera118:** Hola! Me dejaste preocupado cuando no vi tu comentario en el anterior capítulo XD que para mí ya es un ritual redactar la respuesta a tu review en primer lugar ;) y si, Naruto ha superado a Sasuke, y lo ha hecho a base de puro esfuerzo, sin herencias impresionantes. Realmente es así desde la batalla con pain, sólo que pierrot nos quiere vender a Sasuke como lo más guay... un tío monosilábico, maltratador, un padre nefasto y que tiene muchísimo más (Sakura, Sarada, Naruto, reconocimiento ninja...) de lo que se merece en Shippuden (una caja de pino y una tumba sin nombre). En fin, ya sabes, presión fan... te juro que me ponen enfermo las partes de la serie donde se dedican a poner a las mujeres a babear por el, a todos a reconocerle como el mejor y demás...

 **Kurai no kurai:** me alegra que te haya gustado, pero para mi gusto la pelea del de hoy lo supera, sobre todo si sabes quién es Chikara. Ya leí ese fic, es buenísimo! Es más, el atentado que sufre Naruto me dio muchas ideas para el atentado que sufre aquí: esa imposibilidad de actuar, esa angustia mientras le hieren... a mí me tuvo pegado al orde horas. Es una lástima que no lo complete, ya tenía curiosidad por ver si Naruto se rinde o no...

y sobre él de aldevar, a ver, está enfocado a que Naruto quiere a Hinata, aunque no es un naruhina al uso, básicamente porque comienza con la muerte (de verdad, no ese apaño ridiculo que hizo pierrot) de Hinata con pain. Digamos que, como NaruSaku que soy, no comulgo con algunos aspectos del principio, pero eso no quita que sea una buena historia, muy prometedora, y me tenga enganchado. Tiene un enfoque de Naruto muy humano y ajustado a la serie, no tan crudo como el de aquí pero sí que realista. A mí me está gustando, y no desmerece ni mi opinión del naruhina (o cambias la personalidad de ella o no encajaran jamás) ni mi gusto por el NaruSaku. Es variar un poco, que nunca viene mal. Y se a lo que te refieres, que soy de los que, en cuanto lee un insulto de Naruto a Sakura seguido de un "que buena está Hinata, me la follaba aunque tengamos doce años/ no hayamos hablado jamás" automáticamente abandono la historia... Me parece ridiculo intentar presentar lo que no existe, no hay desarrollo romántico del naruhina (al menos bidireccional) fuera de esa confesión en la lucha con pain, confesión ignorada olímpicamente hasta el punto de convertir un momento épico y bonito en un momento ridículo. En la historia de aldevar, el autor hace algo muy loable en mi opinión: darle a esa confesión la importancia que debería de tener y desarrollar a partir de ahí.

Aclarare que, a pesar de ser totalmente fan del narusaku, no detesto otras parejas, salvo dos concretas: el naruhina forzado, cambiándoles la personalidad únicamente para que encajen y justificar así ese horrible cambio de guión que pego Naruto (que no ha gustado ni a naruhinas ni a narusakus si te fijas, sólo a los mojabragas de Sasuke porque ha evitado que muera sólo como un puto perro); y el SasuSaku en todas sus vertientes por las razones que explico en mi bio. Esto quiere decir que si me desarrollas un naruhina bien, yo soy capaz de leerlo y apreciarlo. No sustituye a mi NaruSaku, pero como tampoco lo hacen los NaruIno, NaruTema, NaruShion...

* * *

Cap23: Chikara

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Kakashi atravesó los pasillos del palacio vestido con sus tradicionales ropas de hokage, y acompañado de sus escoltas. Recientemente habían acabado de esculpir su rostro en el monte hokage, y eso debería de ser causa de dicha, pero la situación apuntaba claramente a lo contrario. Hace menos de una semana había visto morir a su estudiante más prometedor por culpa de un atentado perpetrado por sus propios ciudadanos, para después verle inexplicablemente resucitar y desertar de la aldea de la hoja, harto del trato claramente injusto que se le había dado. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas en que sus dos ex compañeros de equipo le devolviesen al buen camino, sobre todo la chica, que era el amor de su vida, pero ella había rehusado ir en su búsqueda y se había centrado únicamente en su entrenamiento y proyecto de medicina, incluso anunciando una futura deserción en cuanto lo acabase todo para volver con Naruto. Kakashi confiaba en que fuese una etapa aún así, pero esa mirada de determinación que puso al anunciarlo no presagiaba nada bueno. Y mientras, su otro compañero, a pesar de ir apoyado por un escuadrón anbu y de encontrarse el uzumaki visiblemente cansado y con el chakra de su biju sellado, no había conseguido vencerle, y había vuelto a la aldea con terribles noticias: no sólo ahora Naruto estaba en paradero desconocido, sino que había desarrollado desde la guerra una quíntuple afinidad elemental y deshecho el sello que le había impuesto la alianza gokage.

Por un lado el peliblanco se alegraba de ello, demostraba de nuevo que su alumno era un auténtico genio y mucho más inteligente de lo que se esperaba, pero por otro complicaba las cosas enormemente dentro de la alianza. Porque, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las noticias de la deserción del uzumaki y de su quíntuple afinidad habían llegado inexplicablemente a oídos del resto de kage, y estos habían solicitado una reunión de urgencia para debatir qué hacer. Kakashi, que muy a su pesar había recibido estos últimos años un curso intensivo de política que le había convertido en un político más adusto de lo que era cuando subió sin la más mínima experiencia al cargo, sabía perfectamente cómo se desarrollaría el debate: algunos, como el otokage, solicitarían su caza y ejecución por traición; otros, como Gaara, su inmediato perdón, y perderían el día entero en enconados debates. A pesar de que nada le hubiese gustado más al Hatake que ausentarse, no era posible si no quería provocar un escándalo internacional, así que había decidido acudir al consejo con las piezas necesarias para exonerar de culpa a Konoha, como le había recomendado el rubio hacer justo después de desertar.

A su derecha se encontraba a Kiba Inuzuka, actualmente el mejor rastreador del país del fuego (y seguramente del resto de las naciones elementales), vestido con una chaqueta de pelo gris, unos pantalones anbu negros holgados, botas militares y su clásica camiseta con una armadura de rejilla, y acompañado de su inseparable amigo canino, Akamaru. Kiba había comandado las labores de rastreo desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea anunciando su fracaso, tomándose como un reto personal devolver a su amigo a la aldea de la hoja y al lado de su amiga hinata, y no había descansado prácticamente desde entonces. Sólo había parado para prometerle a Hinata que lo traería de vuelta, y para descansar cuando su chakra se reducía a cero, pero su búsqueda había sido inútil. El rastro desaparecía al este del Valle del fin, era como si el ojiazul hubiese desaparecido, aunque el hokage sospechaba que se debía al **hirashin no jutsu**. No puedes rastrear algo que sólo ha estado una milésima de segundo allí.

A su derecha, en cambio, se encontraba la única buena noticia que había traído la deserción del uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha, el heredero del sharingan. La batalla con su amigo le había cambiado, y nada más regresar de su misión fallida había solicitado al hokage su ingreso en las fuerzas shinobi de la hoja y que se le permitiese retomar el control del complejo uchiha, como heredero del clan que era. Sin todavía reponerse de su asombro Kakashi, el pelinegro había insistido prácticamente hasta la saciedad en acudir personalmente ante el consejo hokage para informar del "asunto uzumaki", razón por la que tenían que haber celebrado la reunión en Suna y no en el país del hierro, como era costumbre, todo por la orden de destierro que pesaba sobre él en ese país. El pelinegro había optado por un uniforme tradicional chuunin de Konoha, para aún mayor sorpresa del peliplata, aunque sin los emblemas que marcaban ese rango, toda vez que seguía siendo un gennin oficialmente, y formaba disciplinadamente al lado de su hokage en dirección al centro de reunión.

Tras anunciar su identidad, los guardias abrieron las puertas al hokage, mostrando una habitación amplia con una gran mesa ovalada y un graderío elegante. Todos los integrantes del consejo se encontraban ya allí: el otokage, que dirigió una mirada de odio a un indiferente Sasuke, acompañado de sus escoltas; el kusakage y el takikage, charlando juntos, como siempre, con sus guardas formando cerca; el tanikage, visiblemente nervioso, abanicándose como si no hubiese un mañana con sus opulentas ropas y sus claramente desentrenados guardias bien pegados a su asiento; Mifune, del país del hierro, con su armadura samurai, que miró al peliplateado y asintió levemente; Darui y Chojuro, Raikage y Mizukage respectivamente, ya sentados con sus escoltas cerca, entre los que destacaban el veterano Ao y el pesimista Omoi; un muy tranquilo Sanada, yondaime tsuchikage, escoltado por Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, sus fieles asistentes; un inquietantemente contento Amekage, que había acudido con dos silenciosos ninja con máscaras extrañas; y un resoluto Gaara, Kazekage, que, como anfitrión, había dispuesto todo para celebrar esta reunión con prontitud, acompañado de su hermana Temari, que había vuelto a Suna por orden del pelirrojo hasta que se calmasen los ánimos acompañada de su esposo (que agradeció entre lágrimas sus vacaciones), y Matsuri, la prometida encinta del dirigente, mucho más acostumbrada a la política que su marido.

El hokage saludó a los asistentes y procedió a ocupar su asiento, a la diestra del kazekage, con sus dos escoltas de pie detrás suyo. Todos ocuparon con rapidez sus asientos, y, tras los clásicos anuncios protocolarios que ya conocían todos y que sólo realizaban por costumbre, procedieron a entrar en debate al más puro estilo… Otokage.

-Es un insulto que ese asesino esté en mi presencia, ¡Exijo que se le detenga de inmediato para ser llevado a juicio!- gritó a la audiencia mientras señalaba al pelinegro, que le contempló con una ceja arqueada.

-Otokage dono- repuso Kakashi una fórmula que se molestó en aprender antes de venir, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.- Sasuke uchiha es un shinobi en activo de Konoha, no ha incumplido con su presencia ninguna de las órdenes de destierro que esta alianza ha acordado y goza de pase diplomático al ser mi escolta. No puede exigir eso.

-¡Me es indiferente! Quiero a ese mal nacido muerto.- chilló el obcecado otokage, mientras muchos de los que tradicionalmente le habían apoyado miraron al suelo con vergüenza ajena ante su actitud infantil.

-Otokage dono.- intervino un hastiado Gaara.- como anfitrión, es mi prerrogativa conceder los permisos de paso y asegurar la estancia pacífica de mis invitados, así que se abstendrá de cualquier acto contra Sasuke uchiha.- el otokage dio un golpe en la mesa y se sentó cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de enojo muy palpable. A veces Kakashi se preguntaba cómo inútiles como ese hombre habían conseguido un asiento en el consejo. Ah si, culpa de Sanada y su optimismo bisoño...- Además, él nos viene a informar de la situación actual de Naruto.

-Gracias por acudir al tema que nos atañe, ¿se ha hallado ya a ese dem…- iba a preguntar el tanikage, pero una mirada de enojo del hokage y el kazekage bastó para recordarle que debía de ser diplomático.- …a Naruto Uzumaki?

-Los intentos de nuestra división de rastreo han sido infructuosos.- declaró Kiba con profesionalidad mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños para desahogar su frustración.- podemos detectar chakra y olores a decenas de kilómetros de distancia, pero ha sido imposible hallar el más mínimo rastro. Es como si hubiese desaparecido.

-Permítame dudarlo, Inuzuka san.- interrumpió el amekage.- quizás no le esté poniendo todas las ganas que debería y tendrían que encargarse mis rastreadores… sólo necesitaríamos toda la información de la que dispongan.

-Amekage dono.- repuso un claramente molesto Kakashi.- no permitiré que dude de la profesionalidad del líder de mi división de rastreo. Kiba sería capaz de hallar a cualquier ninja corriente, pero estamos hablando del discípulo de Jiraiya, el gama sannin. Fue entrenado para evitar su rastreo por el mejor del mundo en ello.

-Tranquilicémonos.- intervino un diplomático Sanada, intentando evitar que la sangre llegase al río.- nos interesaría saber cómo pudo sobrevivir uzumaki sama a ese cobarde atentado. Recibimos en Iwa testimonio gráfico del mismo, y he de decir que me sorprende muchísimo que siga vivo. Recibió una puñalada en el corazón.

-No sabemos cómo lo hizo, tsuchikage dono.- respondió Kakashi mientras maldecía mentalmente la habilidad de esa repugnante secta para difundir la noticia de la muerte de Naruto. En cuestión de un día, cada ciudadano de ese continente sabía de ese acto. Estaba claro que se enfrentaban a una asociación con grandes recursos propagandísticos como mínimo.- pero se puede confirmar plenamente que está vivo, como les informará Sasuke uchiha.

Sasuke procedió a relatar punto por punto la batalla con el uzumaki, omitiendo claro está su conversación con el rubio. Mientras lo hacía, las reacciones iban desde la incredulidad del amekage, la ira del otokage, o incluso el miedo por parte del tanikage. Gaara, al igual que Kakashi, reaccionó dibujando una ligera sonrisa: Naruto en ningún momento había ido a matar, lo cual descartaba que se hubiese convertido en una bestia sedienta de venganza. Simplemente, se había hartado de ser manejado por la alianza y sus conciudadanos, y ninguno le culpaba por ello. Más bien se culpaban ellos mismos, si hubiesen reaccionado antes y defendido al uzumaki, esto se podría haber evitado. Nada más terminar, la sala irrumpió en gritos y acusaciones.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que uzumaki sama tenía una quíntuple afinidad y nadie lo sabía, y que ahora puede estar en nuestras fronteras con ese inmenso poder preparado?- preguntó un visiblemente preocupado takikage.

-Seguro que Konoha lo sabía, ¡esto es traición! Nos estafaron cuando negociamos nuestro ingreso en la alianza.- acusó el otokage.

-No permitiré que acuses de eso a mí nación Aoki.- amenazó Kakashi.- si lo hubiésemos sabido, te puedo asegurar que no habría ni tan siquiera sufrido ese atentado.

-Sea como fuere, está claro que debemos de rastrearlo de inmediato, ¿hay alguna marca de chakra que podamos seguir? Quizás la del kyubi…- propuso el Amekage

-Es imposible rastrearle por chakra, como sannin sabe mezclarlo perfectamente con el chakra natural para ocultarlo. Es como querer encontrar una hoja concreta en medio de un inmenso bosque.- contestó Kiba acercándose al amekage, sabedor de lo que era capaz el uzumaki.

-Pues si no puede ser rastreado disimuladamente debemos de incluirlo en el libro bingo como renegado y perseguirlo con todos los cazadores anbu a nuestra disposición.- declaró el kusakage.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es una buena idea.- intervino Chojuro.- en esta alianza tenemos pactos comerciales con países externos, como el país de los acantilados o del colmillo. Y en la inmensa mayoría de esos países, sobre todo tras su servicio como Kitsune no kibo, Uzumaki sama es visto como un héroe, en algunos incluso como un santo. Declararlo renegado sólo conseguiría enemistarnos con ellas, sin contar con nuestra propia población, que aprecia sinceramente al héroe del mundo. Y hay que añadir que, si le declaramos renegado, daremos publicidad a su deserción y otra nación podría acogerle. Ya es difícil vencerlo en solitario, imaginaros que lo apoya un ejército ninja, como la aldea de la estrella, donde tenemos entendido que Hokuto, su kage, sigue suspirando por sus huesos tras enamorarse de él cuando era niña…

\- Y koyuki, la daimyo del país de las nieves, que después de conocerlo hace más de un lustro siempre ha estado interesada en él…- añadió un despreocupado Darui.

-Y eso sin contar la daimyo del país de los vegetales o de los acantilados…- contribuyó Mifune, sorprendiéndoles a todos por verle cotillear junto al resto. Hasta el viejo samurai sabía de la vida amorosa del rubio.-¿Qué? A ver si os creéis que por ser Samurai no puedo estar al tanto de las aventuras amorosas del niño… desde que se acabaron los icha icha cuesta encontrar buen material…

-Vale, está bien, no es una buena idea incluirle como renegado en el libro bingo, pero algo deberíamos de hacer ¿no?- preguntó un agotado takikage tras reponerse de la impresión de que Mifune TAMBIÉN leyese esos libros.

-¿Qué tal buscarle y traérmelo a mi?- preguntó una voz desconocida en la sala.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera buscar su origen, dos zumbidos secos llegaron desde las butacas del extremo izquierdo de la mesa. El takikage y el kusakage cayeron de pronto descabezados sobre la mesa, mientras un individuo sostenía a su espalda en su mano derecha una espada de viento de color amarillento. Su complexión era alta y fuerte, vestido con un traje anbu negro de aspecto sobrio y una capa gris con pelo en su parte superior. Sus facciones estaban ocultas tras una mascara anbu de carácter arcaico que simbolizaba un perro, dejando entrever únicamente un pelo de color negro. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, en su mano izquierda se formó una bola de color negro con rebordes morados, rodeada de una espiral fina de color gris, y sin decir absolutamente la lanzó a la zona de la mesa donde estaban Kakashi, Gaara y Sasuke. Sólo su instinto permitió reaccionar al Uchiha, mientras la arena de Gaara, que tenía vida propia, contribuyó a la defensa. Un muro de arena se interpuso en el camino del proyectil, apartando además a las dos féminas que escoltaban al pelirrojo de la zona de impacto, mientras Sasuke activaba una porción de su susanoo. La bola de energía impactó en el muro de arena, saliendo los tres shinobi despedidos dentro de la defensa púrpura del uchiha hasta atravesar varias paredes del palacio.

La explosión creó un caos monumental en la sala de reuniones, agachándose la mayoría de los presentes y permitiendo al psicótico asaltante continuar con su ataque. Mientras tanto, aparecieron decenas de enemigos vestidos con túnicas negras simples y máscaras naranjas con forma de espiral, que se lanzaron al combate. Los guardias de los difuntos kage se lanzaron contra su enemigo pelinegro con sus katanas desenfundadas. El enmascarado simplemente desvío el primer tajo descendente, lanzando un corte con su espada de viento que cercenó el brazo derecho de un guardia del takikage a la altura del codo. Otro de los guardias le lanzó algunos shuriken directos a su pecho, pero el asaltante sólo extendió su mano y creó un gigantesco remolino de agua que los frenó de golpe. El remolino continuó girando hasta que explotó con fuerza, devolviendo los shuriken contra los guardias y matando de golpe a uno de ellos tras traspasarle el cuello limpiamente. Los dos guardias que quedaban, un hombre y una mujer de kusa, se miraron y atacaron de forma coordinada, cada uno desde un lado. El pelinegro lanzó un corte descendente con su espada de viento contra la mujer, que lo pudo bloquear reforzando su katana con una enorme cantidad de chakra. Al otro lado, el shinobi de kusa se lanzó a empalar a su enemigo con su katana, pero el enmascarado desvío el golpe con su mano desnuda y sin dirigirle la mirada.

El ninja contempló con confusión la mano intacta de su rival, buscando alguna herida, cuando pudo ver cómo en su mano se vislumbraban unas garras de futon de color amarillento. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el enmascarado lanzó un golpe de abajo a arriba que atravesó la armadura de malla del espadachín como si fuese de papel, abriéndole tres feos cortes en el torso y haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Su compañera, antes de poder reaccionar, sintió un potente dolor en su pecho. Bajo la vista y vio como el brazo del pelinegro la atravesaba la caja torácica, justo donde estaba su corazón. Poco pudo hacer antes de caer al suelo sin vida. El otro ninja se levantó con furia, gritando entre lágrimas el nombre de su compañera.

-Vaya, parece que he roto dos corazones…- se burló el enmascarado con un tono de voz juvenil a pesar de que la máscara lo distorsionaba. El shinobi se levantó y atacó de frente al enmascarado, preso de la furia, pero este sólo tuvo que esquivar el torpe espadazo de su rival y degollarle de un rápido zarpazo.- ¿Quién sigue?

Frente a él, el yondaime tsuchikage formó para combatir, acompañado de Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi. Darui y Chojuro, con sus escoltas, también iban a acudir al combate, pero de repente la puerta del salón se abrió con fuerza, cayendo varios de los guardias que custodiaban el palacio ante una lluvia de shuriken, entrando tras ellos una decena de individuos de uniforme anbu y máscaras naranjas en espiral, que se dispusieron a atacar a los sorprendidos raikage y mizukage, así como a la escolta del Kazekage, que se acababa de reponer de la explosión; y contra un enfurecido Kiba, que destrozaba a sus enemigos como si fuese una bestia salvaje. Ignorando ese caos, Sanada, al grito de **Doton: ishi no dangan** , escupió una infinidad de proyectiles de dura piedra contra el enmascarado, mientras sus escoltas empleaban su **Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu (lava: congelamiento de cal)** para impedir a su enemigo moverse. Observaron con precaución el humo que provocó la cal, hasta que tres shuriken salieron del mismo y les obligaron a saltar para esquivarlos. Sanada estaba preparado para usar más técnicas cuando de golpe apareció el pelinegro enfrente de él con su espada de viento en la mano.

\- _"Maldita sea, es muy rápido"_ pensó Kurotsuchi, antes de que el enemigo atravesase el estómago de Sanada de un golpe.

La pelinegra intentó acudir en auxilio de su kage, pero el enmascarado exclamó **futon: repussho (viento: palma violenta de viento)** haciendo los sellos con su mano libre y la mando a volar. El valiente Akatsuchi contraatacó con un **Doton: Doryuso (tierra: lanzas de roca)** , obligando al asaltante a apartarse entre volteretas del kage si no quería acabar empalado. El enmascarado, tras acabar de dar un salto hacia atrás, invocó en su mano izquierda otra bola negra con espiral gris, aunque esta vez de menor tamaño que la última, y la lanzó contra el desprevenido ninja de Iwa, que nada pudo hacer para esquivarla. Una fuerte explosión y un grito ahogado recibieron a Kurotsuchi cuando volvió a la pelea tras reponerse de ese ataque de viento, encontrándose a Sanada herido muy grave en el suelo y a Akatsuchi, su leal compañero de equipo, muerto en el suelo con un gigantesco agujero en el pecho. A pesar de sus heridas sangrantes por el ataque de viento, la rabia invadió a la kunoichi, que se lanzó a un combate de taijutsu contra su enemigo, toda vez que veía que a media y larga distancia el enmascarado tenía ventaja. Lanzó una patada descendente que fue esquivada con facilidad por el pelinegro, y giró sobre sí misma para golpear con su otra pierna el rostro. El enemigo simplemente interpuso su antebrazo, pero no devolvió el ataque a pesar de la apertura en la defensa de la nieta de onoki.

-" _Es como si ya supiera mis movimientos, pero no me ataca…"_ \- pensó la ojinegra, para después lanzar un puñetazo al pecho de su rival, haciéndolo retroceder.

Kurotsuchi saltó hacia atrás y realizó una serie de sellos, para después exclamar **Yōton: Yōgan Gurōbu (Lava: globo de lava)**. Una inmensa corriente de lava salió despedida de la boca de Kurotsuchi en dirección al desprevenido pelinegro, que se quedó quieto esperando el golpe. La kunoichi sabía que era imposible que esquivase eso, por muy rápido que fuese, pero un destello amarillo reveló su error. Tras ese fulgor, el enmascarado apareció justo en frente suyo, lanzándola un potente gancho que la mandó a volar contra una pared y la dejó totalmente aturdida. Tras recibir el potente impacto en su espalda, el enemigo volvió a aparecer enfrente de ella y la sostuvo de pie agarrándola ambas manos sobre la cabeza con su mano izquierda. Para sorpresa de una todavía falta de aire Kurotsuchi, el enmascarado acarició su cadera con suavidad, arrancándola un involuntario respingo.

-Veo que sigues siendo muy sensible aquí… Kuro chan…- le susurró al oído desde detrás de su máscara, congelando la sangre de la kunoichi. No podía ser él. Era imposible.- No me gustaría dañarte, así que descansa un poco, **In'ton: mahi (elemento yin: parálisis)**.- añadió sin apartarse del oído de la pelinegra, para después tocarla con su mano derecha en el vientre. Kurotsuchi notó como su cuerpo dejaba de responder, posando el pelinegro a la impactada mujer con delicadeza en el suelo.

Aprovechando ese descuido del enmascarado, Mifune se dispuso a atacar, acompañado del Otokage y del Amekage.

-Yo iré delante, Otokage dono, Amekage dono, cúbranme.- declaró el veterano samurai

-Perfecto, vamos Amekage, destrocémoslo.- contestó un emocionado otokage mientras preparaba su katana.

-Creo que no va a ser posible.- repuso tranquilamente el amekage mientras tocaba con la palma de su mano la nuca del samurai.- **Doku: osoi Chissoku (elemento veneno: asfixia lenta)**.- nada más pronunciarlo, Mifune se quedó paralizado, notando como sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar. Aoki miró a su colega dirigente con una mueca de confusión.

-A… Amekage dono, ¿Qué ha hecho?

Sin contestar esa pregunta, el Amekage lanzó una potente patada al dirigente del sonido, que salió volando atravesando varias paredes del complejo y siendo enterrado bajo una nube de escombros. Los Samurai de escolta de Mifune intentaron atacar al hombre de la máscara de gas, pero este los mató de un golpe usando su katana, que desprendía un repugnante vapor morado que derritió las armaduras de los espadachines, mientras los guardias del otokage eran rematados por el escolta del kage traidor. Ignorando al agonizante mifune, que maldecía esa traición mientras la vida se le escapaba, el pelimorado de la máscara de gas avanzó hacia el enmascarado, que le contemplaba con calma.

-Los hombres han tomado las posiciones previstas… Chikara sama.- pronunció, arrodillándose.

-Muy buen trabajo Urayamu.- anunció Chikara. Frente a ellos, el Mizukage y el Raikage formaron para combatir junto a sus escoltas, tras despachar a los sectarios que les habían asaltado antes.- Déjame los kage a mi, tú encárgate junto a tu amigo de sus escoltas.

-Como ordene, mi señor.- contestó el pelimorado, mientras se lanzaba contra sus enemigos con rapidez seguido de su escolta, lanzando una patada que Ao no pudo esquivar y frenando con su katana envenenada el tajo que le lanzó omoi.

Chojuro y Darui se miraron, dispuestos a vencer a ese enmascarado. Puede que con el factor sorpresa hubiese conseguido una ventaja, pero eso se había acabado, y ahora el pelinegro se enfrentaba a dos ninja avezados, con un excelente trabajo en equipo fruto de su camaradería durante la guerra. Ambos corrieron con sus espadas contra el enemigo, iniciando un fuerte duelo de kenjutsu. A pesar de ser dos contra uno, y ambos espadachines veteranos, Chikara se defendía con soltura, haciendo los movimientos precisos para esquivar y bloquear, como si sus enemigos fuesen extremadamente lentos o supiese donde le iban a golpear. Tras ganar un poco de espacio gracias al barrido de su legendaria espada, la **Hiramekarei** , el mizukage realizó una serie de sellos y exclamó **Suiton: Hahonryū (agua: torrente de destrucción)** , expulsando una gran cantidad de agua que empapó al enmascarado. Darui, aprovechando la oportunidad, realizó otra serie de sellos y exclamó **Raiton: Gian (rayo: falsa oscuridad)** , lanzando un potente rayo destinado a electrocutar hasta la muerte a tan infame enemigo. Pero el enmascarado desapareció en un destello amarillo y reapareció fuera de alcance de la electricidad.

Darui decidió subir el nivel y confiar en la rapidez de Chojuro, y con una mirada al espadachín vio que el pensaba lo mismo, así que corrió hacia el pelinegro de la que realizaba diversos sellos. Al grito de **Ranton: Raiunkōha (elemento tormenta: nube de ondas interiores)** , una densa nube negra surgió del kage rubio, envolviendo a Chikara. El enmascarado intentó lanzar un golpe en dirección al raikage, pero una descarga eléctrica paró el ataque, y luego intentó retroceder, recibiendo una descarga al contactar con ese humo. Entre un hueco que Darui dejó a posta, un rápido Chojuro apareció con su **Hiramekarei** dividida en dos espadas gruesas, todo antes de que el pelinegro pudiese reaccionar. Con un rápido movimiento, lanzó un tajo que atravesó el pecho de su enemigo. Su cuerpo, aún con ambas espadas atravesándolo, cayó al suelo, mientras Darui disolvía su técnica para no dañar a Chojuro. Ambos contemplaron el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero había algo que no encajaba: su túnica era negra y más simple, y su máscara era naranja con espirales. Antes de que reparasen en lo que ocurría, Darui recibió un potente puñetazo en la cara, que le mandó a volar varios metros, y Chojuro sintió como le faltaba el aire cuando una espada de viento le atravesó el pecho. Miró con confusión a su atacante, encontrándose al enmascarado misterioso con su túnica ligeramente desgastada por las descargas eléctricas.

-Un simple **Kawarimi** con uno de mis compañeros ha bastado para vencerte, un truco bastante despreciable que aprendí de un buen amigo. Deshonroso, pero la buena gente nunca se lo espera… créeme.- declaró el pelinegro con un tono de furia en esta última parte, mientras retorcía su espada en el pecho del mizukage, abriendo aún más la herida.- Chojuro, espadachín de la niebla… yo conocí a unos cuantos antes de ti. En particular a los grandes Zabuza y Kisame. Eres una vergüenza para la niebla sangrienta, sólo eres dos espadas, no un espadachín… y bajaste la guardia aún así. Un auténtico espadachín de la niebla no descansa hasta que la niebla se tiñe de rojo. Espero que a donde vayas, aprendas algo de tus predecesores.- sentenció, para después sacar la espada del pecho del mizukage, que cayó muerto antes de tocar el suelo.- ¿Y tú, raikage? ¿Eres también una vergüenza para el rayo?

Darui rugió de rabia al ver a su amigo caer muerto, dispuesto a vengar su muerte. Tras exclamar **Ranton: Reizā Sākasu (tormenta: circo de láser)** , decenas de rayos salieron de las manos del raikage, dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro. Chikara intentó evitarlo con su hirashin, pero los rayos simplemente giraron y le siguieron. Era la mejor técnica del ninja de kumo, un ataque imposible de evitar hecho de uno de los elementos más agresivos del mundo shinobi. Cuando los rayos estaban cerca de impactarle, Chikara enlazó unos sellos y pronunció **In'ton: dakudomu (elemento yin: domo oscuro)**. La oscuridad envolvió al enmascarado, que recibió los rayos de frente, levantándose una inmensa nube de polvo tras impactar el ataque. Antes de que la nube se disipara, se pudo oír **In'ton: itami no panchi (yin: punzón de dolor)**. Unos dardos negros surgieron del domo de oscuridad, impactando al raikage a pesar de que intentó esquivarlos.

Darui cayó al suelo, sintiendo un dolor inmenso, mientras unos apurados Ao y Omoi intentaban acudir en su auxilio. El enmascarado, tras salir de la oscuridad atravesándola como si fuese una especie de líquido viscoso, realizó unos sellos y exclamó **futon: repussho (viento: palma violenta de viento)** , lanzando una potente corriente de aire que mandó a los tres shinobi a atravesar el techo, cayendo pesadamente en el piso superior al borde de la inconsciencia. Mientras tanto, Urayamu remató al último de los otros dos escoltas, acudiendo con su señor justo a tiempo para ver como una decena de shinobi del kazekage entraban a combatir a los sectarios. Sin embargo, Chikara clavó sus ojos en una kunoichi rubia con un gigantesco abanico, que en ese momento remataba a otro asaltante mientras protegía a una chica de cabello castaño, que pateaba a un enemigo contra una pared.

-Encárgate de ellos… y luego sigue con el plan… yo quiero... saludar a… alguien.- ordenó el enmascarado con un cierto tono de ansiedad, obteniendo un asentimiento del pelimorado.

Chikara avanzó hacia la kunoichi rubia, que se giró para encararle de inmediato mientras matsuri le cubría las espaldas. Desplegando las tres lunas de su abanico, no en vano había visto en medio de sus peleas como ese pelinegro había matado ya a tres kage y dejado heridos graves a otros dos, Temari invocó su jutsus más potente, el **Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu (viento: gran guadaña comadreja)** , el cual salió disparado hacia su objetivo, destrozando sillas, mesas y suelo por el camino. Un destello amarillo envolvió al enmascarado, que de pronto apareció en el aire, justo entre las dos kunoichi de la arena, y lanzó un golpe al suelo tan potente que reventó el pavimento, mandando a volar a sus dos rivales por la onda de choque del impacto. Temari pudo observar cómo Matsuri recibía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por destinar sus brazos a proteger su vientre. Ella esperaba también un potente golpe, pero de pronto se encontró entre los brazos del misterioso enmascarado, que la observó en silencio mientras la rubia se encontraba paralizada, sin poder moverse. De dentro de la máscara de su enemigo se oyó como una voz juvenil decía **In'ton: mahi (elemento yin: parálisis)** , para después depositarla el individuo con cuidado en el suelo.

-creí que te había enseñado modales, Temari chan… No te preocupes, lo hago sólo para asegurarme de que no sufras daño. Ahora espera aquí de la que mato al resto.- declaró el pelinegro con un extraño tono cariñoso mientras la apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente.- siempre me has gustado más con el pelo suelto, por cierto.- añadió, mientras la ojiazul miraba al enemigo a los ojos sin saber qué pensar. La expresión de la rubia tornó desde la confusión al horror cuando el enmascarado se aproximó a Matsuri con una espada de viento en la mano, mientras la mujer se lamentaba e intentaba alejarse arrastrándose.- Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La flamante prometida del Kazekage… ¿Qué te parece si le ponemos un poco de drama a su vida de cuento de hadas?- preguntó con sadismo, mientras levantaba su espada con la punta hacía el pecho de la kunoichi, dispuesto a rematarla. Temari contempló todo con horror, pensando en qué hacer.

-¡NO!- gritó la kunoichi rubia, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para levantar su mano y agarrar la túnica del enmascarado. Este pareció frenarse por un momento, y giró su cabeza ligeramente para seguir escuchándola.- Po…por favor… no… no lo hagas.- rogó la kunoichi, con lagrimas derramándose por sus ojos. El pelinegro la contempló unos segundos y luego suspiró.

-Ay, te salva que no puedo decirle que no a mí Kaze no ojõ (princesa de viento) cuando pide las cosas con educación…- declaró el enmascarado, para luego apartarse de las mujeres, que se quedaron mirándose con un gesto de alivio.

El pelinegro avanzó, dispuesto a seguir su combate, pero de pronto se frenó en seco, como si algo le hubiese llamado la atención. Urayamu, que se encontraba luchando cerca, se acercó a él, temiendo lo que podía ocurrir.

-" _Ha usado demasiado el elemento yin"_ \- pensó el pelimorado.

Chikara en un principio se sintió gritar, preso de un inmenso terror y rodeado de potentes flamas rojas, mientras seres de piel blanquecina de mil formas incondeibles le rodeaban, algunos formando gigantescas mandíbulas con piernas, otros con su costillar abierto hacia afuera y asomando por el hueco mil zarcillos de color morado, otros incluso formados por decenas de personas sufrientes, unidas en una masa de carne sanguinolenta. Gritó con furia, rugió, dispuesto a hallar su final de una vez por todas. Desde la gran guerra veía a esos horripilantes zetsus cada noche, con esas formas imposibles, devorando a sus amigos en un terrorífico espectáculo. Lloraba, gritaba de terror, y sabía que algún día vendrían a cobrarse su última pieza, ha devorarle a él. Pero, de pronto, todo se calmó.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, parecía ser un pasillo de piedra de alguna especie de estadio. Él estaba siendo abrazado por otra persona, un hombre que le sacaba casi dos cabezas, que le hablaba con un tono muy afectado. " _Hijo mío, se que no te puedo pedir perdón por todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa… pero… demuéstrales a todos que nuestro clan no se extinguirá contigo. Demuéstrales que eres el mejor"_ le rogó el hombre, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. " _Si no hubieses sido un cobarde y te hubieses enfrentado a él, no debería de hacerlo… padre"_ contestó con un frío tono de voz que revelaba que Chikara no era más que un adolescente en ese momento. Era un recuerdo, de su examen chuunin. " _Hijo, algún día tendrás una mujer que amar e hijos, y entonces lo entenderás… pero recuerda esto: tu padre siempre te va a apoyar. Sé que es tarde para cambiar las cosas, pero tengo fe en ti. Demuéstrales que no eres un cero a la izquierda."_ Contestó el pobre hombre entre lágrimas. Chikara iba a responder cuando la voz de Urayamu le sacó de su visión.

-¡Chikara sama! No se deje llevar por sus alucinaciones, ¡vuelva!- gritó el Amekage mientras combatía con uno de los guardias.

Chikara sacudió su cabeza, furioso porque le despertasen de esa visión, de ese recuerdo que le atormentaba, le atormentaba por no haber sabido disfrutar de sus padres mientras estaban con vida, y decidió desquitarse con el enemigo más cercano. Un joven ninja, vestido con una chaqueta gris con pelo, pantalones negros de anbu y botas militares, y acompañado de un perro se interpuso en su camino, reconociéndolo el enmascarado al instante. Curioso, cuanto menos.

-Huele a perro mojado…- declaró con sorna, esperando una carcajada del individuo pero obteniendo en su lugar una mueca de enojo del Inuzuka.- " _Vaya, parece que hoy no tienes sentido del humor…"_

-No sé quién eres, pero no vas a pasar de aquí.- contestó el castaño, mientras adoptaba la pose de su clásico taijutsu, poniéndose agachado con sus garras al frente, y su perro hacía lo mismo. Le extrañaba el olor que despedía ese individuo: era conocido, familiar, pero a la vez totalmente diferente a los que había olido.

Ambos contendientes se enfrentaron en un choque de trenes, basando el duelo en la fuerza física. Kiba de inmediato uso su **Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō (estilo inuzuka: transformación combinada de hombre bestia: lobo de dos cabezas)** fusionándose con akamaru en un gigantesco can de dos cabezas, para seguidamente atacar al pelinegro con su **Chō Garōga (gran colmillo doble de lobo)**. El ataque era masivo y muy poderoso, el enmascarado sólo pudo saltar de un lado a otro para esquivar los zarpazos, embestidas y remolinos cortantes que el Inuzuka le lanzaba. Incluso se vio obligado a usar el hirashin un par de veces, so pena de ser decapitado. Kiba veía que estaba ganando la pelea, podría seguir con ese ritmo tan agresivo horas, y su rival no parecía capaz de responder. Cayó como un martillo con sus dos zarpas sobre el enmascarado y lo mando a volar a la derecha de la sala de un potente golpe. El individuo simplemente se levantó y tosió algo de sangre, mientras el Inuzuka, como buen depredador apex, aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar el golpe de gracia.

Pero, si hubiese podido ver a través de la máscara, habría podido observar que Chikara no estaba aterrado o dolorido. Estaba sonriendo. Le había llevado donde quería, justo a la zona que había empapado de agua anteriormente el difunto mizukage. Cuando estuvo a centímetros, el enmascarado realizó una combinación rápida de sellos y exclamó **In'ton: kurai sen (yin: rayos oscuros)**. De sus manos salieron unos potentes rayos de un color negro con rebordes morados muy intensos que impactaron de lleno en el suelo mojado, extendiendo el ataque enormemente. El impacto electrocutó a algunos sectarios y shinobi de la arena, y, lo que era más importante, atacó con toda su fuerza a Kiba, que se encontraba en medio del agua sin posibilidad de salvación. Chikara, en cambio, no sufrió el más mínimo daño, todo gracias a las suelas de goma de sus botas. Kiba rugió con fuerza, sintiendo en cada célula de su cuerpo la descarga de electricidad.

Tras unos segundos de agonía, él y akamaru deshicieron la transformación y cayeron al suelo, necesitando ese chakra para recuperarse en lugar de para luchar. Pero ahora, el depredador era la presa. Chikara avanzó y dio un potente golpe con su rodilla en la cara de un convaleciente Kiba, para luego golpear con su puño derecho a un exhausto akamaru. El crujido resultante de ambos ataques reveló que la nariz y algunos dientes del inuzuka se habían roto, mientras que akamaru seguramente tenía sus costillas del costado derecho rotas. Parecía como si ese individuo fuese ganando fuerza a medida de que avanzaba la pelea. O al menos desde que se había comportado de esa forma tan errática. Kiba intentó levantarse para seguir combatiendo, pero el enemigo le clavó sus dedos, ahora afiladas garras, en su espalda y lo levantó sobre su cuerpo, dejando su peso muerto mirando al techo.

- **Ningen…** \- proclamó con una voz distorsionada y grave, como si hablase por el un ser sobrenatural.- veremos…- aquí su voz volvió a ser la habitual, para luego volver a deformarse.- **si después de esto…** eres tan valiente

Y con un feroz rugido, dejó caer el peso integró del inuzuka, impulsado por sus fuertes brazos, sobre su rodilla saliente, que previamente había apoyado en el suelo. Kiba oyó un sonoro CRACK, y sintió como de pronto sus piernas habían dejado de existir. Dirigió su mirada hacia ellas tras aterrizar como un fardo en el frío suelo, y contempló que ahí seguían, unidas a su cuerpo, pero no las sentía. Como si fuesen las de otra persona o las hubiesen apagado. Chikara rugió a su lado con rabia, dispuesto a rematarlo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando un gran proyectil de arena le impacto en el pecho con una extraordinaria fuerza, empujándolo hacia atrás. Observó con sus ojos, brillantes a través de su máscara por estar presos de la rabia, a su agresor: un joven pelirrojo con una túnica escarlata suave y ojos verdes, con su pálida piel cubierta de heridas. Sabaku no Gaara. Chikara dejó escapar una risa maniaca que heló el corazón de los ahí presentes, y se dirigió al Kazekage.

-tú… - proclamó señalando con sus garras al impertérrito shinobi.- **madre quiere sangre…**

Y posándose sobre sus brazos y piernas como si fuese un animal, se lanzó a por su enemigo, corriendo a una velocidad tal que apenas la arena de Gaara pudo seguirlo. No había visto nada igual desde Rock lee cuando liberó sus puertas del chakra. Su arena se revolvió a la izquierda, parando un potente zarpazo. A su derecha, su escudo se deformó preso de una patada. De frente, por un segundo, oyó ese rugido de rabia, y sintió como una zarpa arañaba su armadura de arena. De pronto pudo verlo a sus espaldas: el enmascarado, al grito de **In'ton: Dakuburedo (Yir: cuchillas oscuras)** , invocó dos pequeñas cuchillas circulares, similares a los puños americanos que empleaba el gran Asuma Sarutobi y que había tenido la oportunidad de ver durante su examen chuunin en Konoha, y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

A su derecha, la arena se abrió como si fuese papel, y no volvió a levantarse, apresada por una extraña sustancia oleosa similar al alquitrán. Otro inmenso corte reveló otro ataque desde su espalda. Gaara contemplaba aturdido a su alrededor, intentando identificar el origen del ataque para poder contraatacar, pero no lo hallaba. Y de pronto, notó como dos cuchillas atravesaban sus hombros, derramando esa sustancia en sus heridas. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo arder, y un dolor indescriptible invadir sus nervios. Cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, mientras el enmascarado sacaba sus cuchillas de él con un movimiento seco, y las aproximaba a su cuello.

-Sangra ahora… **demonio** …- acusó con la mirada perdida Chikara, como si lo estuviese diciendo en otro lugar. En su mente se mezclaban recuerdos con la situación actual, y en ambas se veía con ese pelirrojo tendido en el suelo, preso de su técnica. Sólo que esta vez ya no tenían quince años y estaban en un estadio.

Chikara se tuvo que apartar cuando una potente descarga de rayo intentó impactarle desde su flanco. Al grito de **raikiri** , un ninja peliplateado apareció de la nada, con sus ropas sucias por los escombros. Chikara movió su torso a un lado para esquivar una descarga descendente, y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás para esquivar una horizontal. Se levantó con su zarpa dispuesta para dar un golpe en el vientre de su enemigo, pero otros dos peliplateados salieron de bajo tierra y se lanzaron contra él, kunai en mano. El enmascarado contempló el ataque a cámara lenta, y sonrió. Con su mano libre realizó unos sellos y grito **In'ton: kurai kake (yin: estacas oscuras)**. Del pavimento surgieron dos estacas negras que empalaron a los dos Kakashi que salieron del suelo, que acto seguido se disolvieron en una descarga eléctrica que no alcanzó a nadie, mientras el pelinegro hundía su mano en el vientre del ninja copia, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-Siempre los mismos trucos… Óbito habría caído, pero yo no.- declaró con más calma ahora el pelinegro, como si esa furia de antes estuviese ahora controlada. Kakashi contempló al enmascarado con confusión, era imposible que supiese ese detalle con respecto a su amigo uchiha. Extendió la mano, intentando quitarle la máscara, pero el enemigo sólo le pateó el cuerpo, separándolo de su garra e imposibilitando ese movimiento. Kakashi cayó al suelo, intentando contener la hemorragia, mientras el enmascarado contemplaba el boquete en la pared del que habían surgido sus dos últimos rivales.- ¿Vas a hacerme esperar mucho… Sasuke?- preguntó con un tono que destilaba rabia.

Entre la oscuridad del agujero, un brillo morado advirtió del peligro a Chikara justo a tiempo para esquivar un espectral brazo púrpura que intentó agarrarle. Pero cuando la mano se cerró, en su lugar había una silla, y no el enmascarado.

- _"Es muy rápido, ¿Cómo pudo hacer ese **kawarimi** a esa distancia y en tan poco tiempo? Es imposible"_\- pensó el uchiha, mientras desconvocaba su susanoo.

Su chakra seguía a niveles ínfimos tras su pelea con Naruto, y había gastado muchísimo en convocar esa armadura espectral para proteger a Kakashi y Gaara de la explosión, que les había dado con una gran potencia. Incluso a pesar de la armadura, el uchiha no pudo evitar los daños que les produjeron los escombros al caerse sobre ellos tras atravesar la friolera de tres paredes de hormigón. Debía de acabar con esa pelea rápido, sobre todo por lo que le mostraba su rinnegan: el chakra del enmascarado no estaba decreciendo, sino que aumentaba. Aunque fluctuaba de manera extraña, como si una decena de fuentes confluyesen en el enmascarado, con una de ellas incluso pugnando por el poder contra el propio enmascarado. Usando su **amenotejikara** , se teleportó a su lado, e inició un combate de taijutsu empleando sus dos brazos, pero su rival lo esquivaba sin problemas, incluso parecía aburrirse, viendo lo desganado de su esquiva.

Sasuke no pudo evitar un potente puñetazo al centro de su pecho, que le hizo retroceder un par de metros, aunque empleó esa distancia para lanzar un ataque infalible: al grito de **basho tennin** , el uchiha atrajo a su rival empleando su rinnegan, mientras pronunciaba **Honoikazuchi**. Un grupo de potentes estacas hechas de amateratsu se preparó para recibir al Chikara a una muerte segura. Pero entonces, de su espalda, cuatro cadenas salieron disparadas hacía el suelo, permitiéndole esquivar la trampa y golpear con fuerza al ojinegro, que salió volando hacia la pared. Sasuke contempló atónito esas cadenas, sólo había un clan que pudiese convocarlas. Por un momento pensó en Naruto, pero estas cadenas eran diferentes: su metal estaba oxidado, sucio, y su movimiento era errático, como el de una bestia enferma. Intentó levantarse para seguir luchando, a pesar de notar el ferroso sabor de la sangre en la boca, pero su enemigo le agarró del cuello sin contemplaciones, levantándolo medio metro sobre el suelo con una gran fuerza.

-Siempre los mismos trucos, princesita.- declaró, mientras sus cadenas arañaban el rostro del uchiha. El ojinegro intentó emplear su rinnegan, pero sentía como si fuese incapaz de moverse y su chakra estuviese desapareciendo poco a poco.- Espero por tu bien que no te hayas atrevido a tocarla de nuevo, o te arrancaré esas manos.- amenazó, mirándole con una ira inmensa a los ojos. Sasuke se preguntaba a quién se podía referir, no tenía ni idea de que hablaba ese demente.- Tu chakra está hecho una mierda, así no presentarás un reto jamás… más te vale mejorar mucho, o la próxima vez te arrancaré el corazón con mis propias garras. **Aunque me pregunto porque no hacerlo ahora…** \- dijo el enmascarado con un tono antinatural, mientras apretaba tanto el agarre que el uchiha comenzaba a notar cómo le faltaba el oxigeno.

-Chikara sama.- intervino Urayamu con su traje lleno de sangre y el inconsciente tanikage agarrado de la pechera con su mano izquierda, mientras al fondo los pocos sectarios que quedaban contenían a los shinobi de la arena, liderados por kankuro y Shikamaru, a costa de morir sin remisión.- ya tenemos lo que queríamos, debemos irnos

-Sangre… **madre quiere sangre**

-Chikara sama, ¡vuelva! Tenemos que irnos, ya les matara otro día.

Por un momento el individuo tembló, como si tuviese muchísimo frío, para después serenarse y aflojar el agarre el uchiha, que cayó al suelo tosiendo, intentando recuperar el oxígeno. En un destello amarillo, el pelinegro enmascarado apareció al lado de un sufriente sanada, mientras Kurotsuchi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas moverse para evitarlo, sin éxito. Colgando al tsuchikage de su hombro como si fuese un costal de patatas, se dio la vuelta para contemplar a los shinobi de la arena, que irrumpían en el salón a decenas tras rematar a los últimos sectarios, disponiéndose kankuro en primera línea con sus marionetas listas y Shikamaru preparando su **kagemane**. Al lado del enmascarado apareció urayamu, cargando con el tanikage.

-Consejo gokage.- declaró con su potente voz Chikara.- hoy habéis sido testigos del auténtico poder. Rendiros ahora sin más dolor o destruiré vuestros hogares uno a uno como si fueseis insectos. Vuestro fin ha llegado, y ahora el dios árbol reclama su chakra. Hoy sois menos de la mitad de lo que erais hace un año, y antes de que pase otro, dos naciones elementales caerán. Yo soy Chikara, he visto el momento de mi muerte y ninguno de vosotros me la traerá. Soy ira, soy odio, soy vuestro justo castigo. Rendiros y aceptad mi realidad, o temedla cuando la imponga.- concluyó, mientras urayamu desaparecía en un sunshin morado. Pero antes de desaparecer él también, miró a Kakashi y Sasuke a través de esa máscara.- es una pena que vuestro paladín os haya abandonado. Con él, quizás habríais tenido una oportunidad hoy.- y acto seguido desapareció en un sunshin púrpura.

* * *

Kakashi y Sasuke se movían en silencio por la sección de I+T en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios, con el hokage incluso algo renqueante por sus heridas de hace un día. En sus mentes todavía daban vueltas a la identidad de ese misterioso asaltante, y la conversación que tuvieron después del atentado estaba muy presente.

(Flashback inicia)

Tras el caos desatado por el ataque, los supervivientes fueron llevados de urgencia al hospital de Suna para su pronta curación. La mayoría de las heridas requirieron chakra médico, y en muchos casos cirugía de urgencia, pero se podía decir que los cuatro kage supervivientes estaban en condiciones de mantener una reunión, uniéndoseles una afectada Kurotsuchi en representación de Iwa y un serio Ao en representación de kiri.

-Bien, hablemos de una puta vez de lo que ha pasado en esa reunión.- gritó un todavía afectado Aoki, al que encontraron escondido en una habitación cercana tras el ataque.- hemos sido traicionados por Amegakure, hemos perdido Kusa y Taki, Tani e Iwa están con sus líderes secuestrados, kiri sin líder y la mayoría de los nuestros heridos de muerte.

-Por parte de Iwa, a pesar de secuestrar a nuestro líder, no podrán evitar que luchemos, lo puedo asegurar. No nos vencerán tan fácil.- declaró una resuelta Kurotsuchi.

-Y por parte de Kiri lo mismo.- añadió Ao.- la muerte de nuestro kage nos duele, pero somos un pueblo fuerte, nos levantaremos de nuevo. Yo mismo me encargaré de dirigir nuestras fuerzas hasta que se elija un nuevo dirigente.

-Obviando eso, diré lo que todos estáis pensando y nadie se atreve a decir: debemos de movilizar a todas nuestras fuerzas de inmediato para cazar al uzumaki antes de que vuelva a atentar.- exigió el otokage.- ya habéis visto lo que ha hecho ese demonio…

-No está confirmado que sea él, otokage dono.- intervino un dolorido Darui, que aún a pesar del intenso dolor que le provocaban esas heridas hechas con puro chakra yin había querido acudir a la reunión.

-¿Qué no está confirmado? Si entró en la reunión con su técnica estrella por delante, ese maldito **rasen shuriken** …- contestó un furioso Aoki.

-A pesar de que son técnicas parecidas.- expuso un aún convaleciente Gaara, el cual sólo podía estar ahí gracias a la pronta acción de su prometida, que le extrajo el veneno de yin con su chakra médico en cuanto Chikara se alejó.- Naruto jamás ha usado ese elemento. Sólo usa el yang de las naturalezas binarias, y perdió la capacidad de usarlo tras la guerra.

-Te olvidas de que tenía una quíntuple afinidad y nos lo ocultó, ¿quien nos dice que no sepa usar el yin también…? Eso sin descontar ese destello amarillo y las cadenas uzumaki, está más claro que el agua.

-Es cierto que presenta muchas semejanzas con Naruto kun…- declaró la pelinegra de Iwa, mientras miraba al suelo con aprehensión.- Sabía cosas que sólo él puede saber… pero ese individuo no puede ser Naruto. Estoy convencida, me juego todo por ello.

-Eso sin contar que las cadenas eran extrañas, diferentes a las de un uzumaki, estaban como podridas y oxidadas.- aportó Gaara.- y aún siendo un uzumaki, no implica que sea Naruto. Por lo pronto, en Ame estuvo oculto uno de gran poder durante años y nadie se dio cuenta.

-¿Y el hirashin? ¿Me vais a decir que la técnica estrella del padre de ese monstruo es algo común?- inquirió un furioso otokage, que no entendía el por qué se afanaban tanto en defenderlo cuando era obvio que Naruto era el autor de ese ataque. Ese patético henge para cambiar su pelo no le iba a engañar.

-Uno.- intervino al fin Sasuke.- Como vuelvas a insultarlo delante de mí haré que desees volver a encontrarte con ese enmascarado. Y dos, a pesar de que muchas de esas técnicas son exclusivas de Naruto, y de que tiene razones de sobra para querer atentar contra el consejo.- aquí los kage miraron al suelo con vergüenza, salvo Aoki.- estoy convencido de que no es él. Fuera de que él jamás haría una carnicería como la que hemos visto hoy.- Kurotsuchi, Kakashi y Gaara asintieron, conocían lo suficiente al ojiazul.- tras su pelea conmigo es materialmente imposible que presente tanto chakra como para vencer a todo el consejo gokage prácticamente solo. Era otra persona.

(Fin del flashback)

La discusión se había prolongado durante horas, debatiéndose otras posibles opciones sin sacar nada en claro. Sólo tenían claro que era usuario de los elementos yin, suiton y futon a buen nivel, que tenía un taijutsu y kenjutsu excelentes, que era muy rápido y fuerte y que era el líder de la secta del dios árbol, así que los kage allí reunidos decidieron concentrar sus esfuerzos en esa secta. Un enfadado aoki decidió abandonar la alianza y rastrear y cazar al uzumaki por su cuenta, mientras su ejército shinobi aguardaba en otogakure preparado para emboscar al enemigo. Una decisión egoísta que reducía las opciones de la alianza gokage a las cinco naciones elementales originales… tantos esfuerzos por integrar al resto para esto... Cuando el iracundo dirigente se fue, el resto acordaron que, aún no sospechando de Naruto, era importante traerlo de vuelta para luchar contra ese enemigo, así que encargarían a sus mejores rastreadores el encontrarlo. Además, al kazekage le preocupaba la brecha en la seguridad de su palacio, y se comprometió a encabezar personalmente la investigación. Estaba claro que tenía infiltrados, no había otra explicación a que una legión de sectarios hubiese llegado hasta el lugar de reunión del consejo. Hubiesen prolongado la reunión, pero Kiba requería atención urgente del hospital de Konoha, así que Kakashi y Sasuke partieron de inmediato en el susanoo del uchiha, ahorrando días de marcha.

Nada más llegar y dejar a Kiba a cargo de shizune, ambos partieron a comenzar su guerra contra la secta del dios árbol, concretamente interrogando a Yugao sobre las circunstancias del atentado de Naruto. Sakura tenía razón, algo no encajaba en la marcha del rubio, y el hokage sospechaba el qué: a pesar de haber reconocido su autoría, esos asesinatos parecían aleatorios, y guardaban una gran semejanza con las circunstancias de su atentado. Y Yugao había estado excesivamente atenta del uzumaki tras esa fatídica noche. Algo chirriaba en la afilada mente del hatake. Llegaron a la habitación justo para ver cómo Anko, la mejor amiga de la anbu, proseguía con su cuestionario, claramente cansada por la continua reiteración de su versión de la capitana. Llevaban horas así, y no parecía cambiar la cosa.

-Yugao, ayúdame a entenderlo…- rogó la anbu menos veterana, mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla en frente de su amiga.

-No sé que quieres entender Anko, es todo como te he contado. Y no entiendo porqué estoy aquí detenida, deberíais de buscar a Naruto.- respondió la Uzuki

-Pero es que hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿Por qué iba Naruto a atacar a esas personas? Es más, ¿Por qué iba a atacarte a ti? Ambas sabemos que te adora…

-A mí no me preguntes.- contestó Yugao, endureciendo el rostro.- eso es cosa de él. Ha enloquecido Anko, es un peligro, debemos de cazarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que no estás siendo sincera conmigo.- declaró la Mitarashi, cambiando a una táctica más agresiva.- creo que esas muertes tienen que ver con el atentado de Naruto, y que tú sabes algo más. ¿Dónde estabas la noche del atentado? Venga Yugao, eres mi mejor amiga, puedo ayudarte. Por favor, dime la verdad.

-La verdad…- dudó la uzuki, para luego adoptar de nuevo su pose estoica.- es lo que te llevo diciendo las últimas horas. Naruto mató a esas personas en un arrebato de locura, y yo esa noche estaba durmiendo.

-Mira Yugao… no sé porqué me ocultas algo.- declaró Anko con un tono cansado.- pero si vas a mentir a las personas que más confían en ti, al menos te ahorraré hacerlo dos veces.- Tras terminar la frase, a la espalda de Anko se abrió la puerta, entrando por ella una claramente afectada kurenai, para sorpresa y disgusto de Yugao.- Bien Yugao, miente ahora a tus dos amigas. Hemos estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ahora veremos si confías lo suficiente en nosotras.

Yugao sostuvo la mirada a su amiga ojirroja, que la dirigió una mirada severa. Kurenai lo había pasado mal tras la muerte de Asuma, y su principal apoyo habían sido sus dos amigas pelimoradas. Sólo gracias a ellas y a la pequeña mirai había conseguido salir del bache, y ahora le dolía que la capitana anbu no confiase en ella.

-No… no sé que quieres que diga… - se excusó con vergüenza la uzuki, mientras Kurenai seguía mirándola igual. Yugao podía ser fría con cualquiera, menos con sus dos amigas. Y menos aún a la vez. Ellas eran la razón por la que seguía viviendo.- no… no sé que queréis saber…- continuó con sus ojos llorosos.

-Mirai ha preguntado por su tia, Yugao.- intervino con un tono severo Kurenai.- pregunta por qué su ídolo a seguir no ha ido a visitarla desde hace días. Y no sé que decirla…

-Ku… Kurenai… sabes que la quiero como si fuese mi hija… pe… pero es complicado.

-No es complicado Yugao. Hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, somos tus amigas.- declaró Anko con sobriedad.- estaremos contigo. Nunca te hemos fallado, te lo prometo.

-No… no lo entenderíais… hice cosas terribles…- comenzó a derrumbarse la capitana anbu.

-Haz la prueba.- repuso Kurenai con seriedad mientras ponía su mano sobre la de la uzuki.- confía en nosotros.

-Me… me… me prometieron volver a ver a Hayate…- lloró Yugao.- le vi en el tsukuyomi… le echo de menos cada día… me siento sola, y ellos me prometieron que me reuniría con él de nuevo si colaboraba. Al… al principio eran cosas sencillas… darles información… vigilar a alguien… pero luego pidieron cosas más brutales… quería terminarlo, pero la visión de Hayate en mis sueños me tortura cada noche, acusándome de olvidarle… yo solo quiero dejar de sufrir.

-¿Qué pasó con Naruto, Yugao?- preguntó Anko con un tono comprensivo, mientras se sentaba cerca de la uzuki y la brindaba más apoyo.

-él… no sabía lo que le iban a hacer… yo no quería ayudar en su atentado… pero me prometieron que sería la última vez, y que él no sufriría… no sabía que le harían todo eso. Y luego me obligaron a seguir colaborando… no… no puedo mirarme en el espejo desde entonces…- confesó la capitana anbu entre lágrimas, mientras sus amigas se miraban con una mueca de dolor.

-Esas personas que Naruto mató… ¿eran los sectarios del atentado, verdad?- preguntó la afilada mente de la ojirroja.

-Si… fue casa por casa la misma noche que le dimos por muerto… los paralizó con un jutsu extraño y les hizo exactamente lo mismo que le hicieron. A mí no me hizo nada a parte de paralizarme, me dijo que confiaba en que volviese a la luz… pero ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo después de todo lo que he hecho?- inquirió con desesperación Yugao.

-Yugao, si algo he aprendido de Naruto es que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- declaró Anko, mientras Kurenai asentía.- Nosotras estaremos contigo, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Como siempre. Y ahora debemos de asegurar esta aldea Yugao, el siguiente atentado podría salir dañada Mirai…

Mientras las amigas consolaban a la capitana anbu, Kakashi contempló todo desde una sala contigua acompañado de Sasuke. Ahora estaba aún más seguro de que ese enmascarado no era Naruto, al final esas muertes eran castigos, no asesinatos. Un último servicio a la aldea, por decirlo de una manera. Y le dolía que no hubiese visto venir que los hijos del dios árbol estuviesen infiltrados tan profundamente en la aldea. Cualquiera diría que era inimaginable que la propia líder del escuadrón tobirama, con casi dos décadas de servicio leal, fuese una infiltrada, pero Kakashi sólo veía una verdad: Otro fallo más que apuntar a su larga lista a compensar. Pero ahora iba a empezar a compensarlo, cuando recuperasen a Naruto, el uzumaki volvería a la aldea que se merece, y no a ese lugar hostil que había conocido toda su vida.

-Sasuke uchiha.- dijo el hokage con un tono solemne, sin apartar la vista del cristal.- te quiero mañana a primera hora en mi despacho para recibir un rango acorde a tu poder y comenzar a asignarte misiones.- el pelinegro miró a su sensei con su clásico gesto neutro, para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Hai, hokage sama.- contestó con convencimiento. A partir de hoy, el clan uchiha volvía a servir fielmente a la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

Naruto paseo tranquilamente por la suave pradera, dejándose bañar por el cálido sol de su nehan, para luego atravesar un tupido bosque. Adoraba estar allí, era su remanso de paz, los únicos momentos en los que no le torturaba el recuerdo de lo que dejaba atrás, concretamente de Sakura rogándole quedarse con ella. Cada segundo sentía la tentación de volver a buscarla, y sólo sus visitas a este paraíso le daban la calma necesaria para analizar las consecuencias de tan impulsivo acto. Era su cielo personal, su equilibrio. Su nehan. Pero ese lugar idílico también tenía su rincón oscuro, lugar que se dirigía a revisar Naruto.

Tras avanzar un rato, la vegetación comenzó a escasear, hasta llegar a un claro. La tierra del claro era gris y pétrea, completamente estéril, con diversas runas uzumaki grabadas en el suelo en círculos concéntricos, y en el centro de los mismos se encontraba la causa de todo. Un árbol de corteza blanca, dura y reseca, sin flores ni vida, exudaba savia de un color púrpura pálido continuamente. Su simple observación inspiraba maldad, una existencia antinatural que aconsejaba alejarse lo más posible de él. Los restos del Shinju en su organismo. Porque, aunque mató a la deidad y murió con ella, al revivir también volvió con él esa parte de la entidad. Formaba parte de su cuerpo y mente, estaba en cada una de sus células, y era su deber asegurarse cada día que los sellos que le impedían asediar su mente estuviesen en perfecto estado. Tras observarlos y ver que estaban en perfectas condiciones, Kurama decidió hablar tras estar observándole desde las sombras todo el tiempo, adoptando el tamaño de un caballo para poder moverse por el bosque sin problemas.

- **Chiquillo, ya están aquí todos**.- anunció el Kitsune.

-Perfecto Kurama, ahora voy.- declaró el rubio, mientras contemplaba detenidamente el árbol, cosa que llamó la atención del biju.

- **Tranquilo mocoso, yo también lo reviso cada día. No deberías de ser tan meticuloso, tú mejor disfruta de este lugar…** \- sugirió con culpabilidad el nueve colas

-No te preocupes Kurama, quiero hacerlo, me recuerda lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiese cedido… conmigo habría ganado un poder inmenso…- contestó Naruto mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a la diabólica deidad. Notaba en su cabeza a ese ser removiéndose, intentando luchar. Sentía su corazón latir con un sentimiento poco familiar para él: miedo.- joder, siento incluso que nos está mirando ahora.

- **Lo está haciendo y no puede hacer nada más, no le des más vueltas. Naruto… lo siento… no es justo lo que te ha tocado soportar… no es justo que tengas que luchar contra este ente para siempre por nosotros…** \- se confesó Kurama, arrancándole una suave sonrisa al uzumaki.

-Kurama, no es culpa tuya. Es mi elección, y no me arrepiento. Eres mi mejor amigo, y de verdad me alegra poder ayudar, deja de culparte.

- **Como sea… estoy orgulloso de ti cachorro. No lo olvides nunca. Pero sigo preocupado con tu plan contra ese ser que tiene secuestrada a Shion.**

-Kurama, ya te lo dije, según la historia del clan uzumaki, se tiene que tratar de una entidad muy poderosa para haber vencido a una sacerdotisa del nivel de Shion. No es aconsejable entrar a pecho descubierto allí usando tu poder, hay mil riesgos. Debemos antes desgastar al enemigo, reunir información sobre él y sus debilidades. Y la única manera que tenemos es combatirlo con los restos de mis reservas de chakra y chakra natural, para que luego entres tú. La primera regla del mundo shinobi es "ten siempre un as en la manga".

- **Lo sé, y en eso tienes razón, pero… ¿y si te mata antes de liberarme? ¿O te hiere demasiado? Vas a tener que aguantar muchísimo si quieres desgastarle lo suficiente, y todavía no te has recuperado de tu lucha con el uchiha. Tu chakra natural es insuficiente en tus niveles actuales, y tu reserva personal no es nada comparada con el poder de un demonio…**

-Confiemos en la garra de Shinigami y en mi suerte… yo aguantaré el máximo posible Kurama, así tu tendrás una oportunidad para acabar con él minimizando riesgos. Y esperemos que no tenga nada escondido bajo la manga…

- **Como sea…** \- gruñó el Kitsune, obligado a darle la razón al gaki. En estos momentos, sus nueve colas eran su única esperanza para vencer a ese ser, debían de reservar ese golpe para el final y maximizar su efecto. Era un riesgo, pero no tenían otra.- **vamos con estos ya, que no me fío de dejar a ese mapache desequilibrado sólo por aquí…**

Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada por el comentario y acompañó a su fiel amigo en dirección a las praderas de su nehan. Ya desde lejos pudo observar cómo las ocho entidades, de unos dos metros de altura, se encontraban esperando en lo alto de la colina central, donde descansaba ese inmenso cerezo que evocaba siempre calma y añoranza en el ojiazul. Más de cerca pudo observar cómo un mapache de una cola, con la ayuda de una apesadumbrada tortuga de tres colas que miraba alrededor con vergüenza, enterraba bajo una montaña de arena a una babosa de seis colas que se encontraba durmiendo. A su lado, un mono de pelaje rojizo y cuatro colas conversaba animadamente con un enorme escarabajo de siete colas, un pulpo con cabeza de toro de ocho y un caballo de cinco, mientras una gata de pelaje azul eléctrico levantaba la vista y movía con alegría sus dos colas al ver al bijuu legendario de nueve. Nada más llegar, y poner orden Kurama mientras la risa estridente del mapache con una cola inundaba el lugar, comenzó la reunión.

- **Naruto, nos alegramos de que estés sano y salvo.** \- declaró el mono, de nombre Songoku, el más sabio de todos los hermanos.- **Notamos que tu conexión con nosotros se bloqueó por completo y luego se restableció, creímos que te había pasado algo.**

-No te preocupes Songoku, no fue nada importante.- mintió el uzumaki, buscando no preocupar más a las entidades.

- **Sea como fuere, niño.** \- interrumpió el mapache, de nombre shukaku.- **¿Cuándo voy a poder salir de tu isla uzumaki? Echo de menos la arena del desierto, la que tenéis allí está mojada…**

- **Pues yo y Saiken estamos perfectamente en uzushiogakure.** \- declaró la tortuga, de nombre Isobu, mientras señalaba con su vista a la todavía somnolienta y enterrada babosa.- **puede que nos quedemos allí más tiempo. El clima es agradable.**

- **¿Qué es agradable?** \- exclamó un indignado kokuo, el caballo de cinco colas.- **si a la pobre Chomei ya le han alcanzado dos rayos... y yo apenas puedo correr con todos vosotros ahí…**

-Tranquilos todos.- intervino al fin Naruto.- tengo una buena noticia que daros: después de esta reunión, todos podréis salir de la isla si lo deseáis. O quedaros, como su legítimo propietario no tengo problema.

- **¿Ya ha recapacitado la alianza?** \- preguntó una esperanzada gata, de nombre matatabi. Ella había sido tratada cortésmente en kumo junto a su hermano de ocho colas, y confiaba en poder volver a esas cumbres con ese ambiente eléctrico algún día.

- **La alianza sigue con lo mismo, con su ignorancia y analfabetis…** \- aportó el pulpo, de nombre Gyuki, el único bijuu junto con Kurama que todavía estaba sellado en alguien. Todos los demás le miraron, algunos con hastío, otros con burla.- **joder, perdón, se me están pegando las mañas de bee… digo que la alianza sigue igual, Bee ha abandonado kumo indefinidamente por su cabreo… y no le culpo.**

- **Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?** \- preguntó Shukaku.- **es más, ¿Qué es este sitio? La última vez que vine esto era una puta cloaca, sin ánimo de ofender. Que no me quejo de la nueva decoración, pero haría falta algo más de arena.** \- añadió, mirando con un cierto brillo de locura en sus ojos dorados las praderas.- **muuuucha más arena.**

- **Mapache psicótico, ni se te ocurra convertir mi casa en un puto desierto** \- amenazó Kurama. Era un secreto a voces que el mayor y el menor de los bijuu tenían una relación difícil.

- **¿A quién llamas psicótico, Zorro pulgoso?** \- exclamó el una cola, mientras saltaba a pelearse con Kurama… de nuevo… ya iban diez en una semana.

- **Haya paaaaz…** \- intentó mediar Songoku, sin éxito.

- **tú cállate, mono con complejo de sabio.** \- grito el mapache, antes de morder una de las colas del zorro.

- **ARGGGHHHH, ¡mi cola número siete!** \- rugió el Kitsune, lanzando un zarpazo a su hermano.

-Ya está bien.- declaró Naruto, invocando sus cadenas, que con facilidad separaron a los bijuus. Una de las razones por las que Naruto les invocaba en ese tamaño, si no sería imposible juntarlos. Una vez separados, continuó su exposición.- bien, comenzare explicando que es este lugar. Este lugar es el nehan, un regalo para todos de la diosa del destino

- **¿La diosa del destino? ¿Otra conquista, Naruto kun?** \- preguntó Matatabi mientras ronroneaba, arrancando un fuerte sonrojo al ojiazul para su deleite. Como gata, le encantaba importunar.

-No… no es importante eso…- se defendió el rubio, provocando las risas del resto de entidades, salvo de Kurama, que todavía recordaba el carácter de la fémina y no quería tener que lamentarse luego.- lo importante es que este lugar tiene propiedades especiales. Vuestra alma podrá venir aquí siempre que lo desee gracias al poder que dejasteis en mi, incluso puedo habilitaros zonas a vuestro gusto.- aquí shukaku sonrió. Su propio y tormentoso desierto personal… se le caía la baba sólo de pensarlo.- así que ya será imposible capturaros. Si alguien lo intenta, y por un milagro de la vida os vence, sólo tenéis que pensar en este lugar y apareceréis aquí. Perderéis vuestro poder exterior, ahí no puedo hacer nada, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo regeneráis con el tiempo, eso mejor que acabar sellados ¿no?- todos los bijuu abrieron los ojos con asombro, analizando lo que implicaba. Al fin serían libres, ya no podrían esclavizarlos, y todo gracias a Naruto. Ya le preguntarían luego las circunstancias de este invento, por ahora sólo querían disfrutar.

- **Pero…** \- intervino Songoku, que por algo era el más sabio de los nueve.- **sigue habiendo una forma de vencernos. Nuestra principal debilidad es el genjutsu, y un rival hábil en su manejo podría controlarnos en un despiste y sellarnos, impidiéndonos regresar aquí. Sigue siendo muy arriesgado salir de la isla.** \- tras concluir el alegato, muchos de los bijuu miraron al suelo con pesadumbre. Era cierto, seguían en peligro, a todos les habían capturado alguna vez así y sabían que no podían hacer nada.

- **Aquí puedo intervenir yo.** \- declaró Kurama, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos.- **el gaki ha encontrado la manera de defendernos de esas técnicas. Como todos sabréis es un sannin, el mejor sannin de la historia para ser exactos.** \- se enorgulleció el bijuu de nueve colas mientras Naruto sonreía por el halago.- **y ha encontrado la manera de compartir ese chakra natural, que conlleva inmunidad al genjutsu, con nosotros, de una forma similar a la que tenemos nosotros para intercambiar chakra con nuestros anfitriones. No deja de ser el jinchuriki de todos nosotros, así que es posible. Aunque recalco que su biju principal soy yo, que quede claro.** \- amenazó el zorro, temeroso de que alguno de sus hermanos le intentase robar protagonismo. Todos los hermanos miraron a Songoku, que se encontraba pensativo.

- **Es… es teóricamente posible, si, y analizando los niveles de chakra del joven puedo decir que hay de sobra, sólo tendrá que guardar un poco siempre en sus peleas. Chico… lo reconozco, eres un genio.**

- **Pero, Naruto…** \- dijo chomei, la más empatica de todos los biju.- **¿Qué pasará si te capturan a ti? Tú ahora eres la clave de todo.**

-Por eso no os preocupéis.- se disculpó el rubio con un tono de pesadumbre que no pasó indiferente para ninguna de las bestias con cola.- nadie podrá encontrarme a partir de ahora. He desertado de Konoha, simplemente me apartaré del mundo y ya está.- todos los bijuu se quedaron en silencio ante esta revelación. Una de las ventajas de tener parte de tu chakra en otra persona es que puedes llegar a entender un poco cómo funciona su mente, y todos ellos sabían que en la vida de Naruto había dos grandes metas: ser hokage y que Sakura Haruno le aceptase una cita. Si se marchaba de Konoha, no alcanzaría ninguna.

- **Chico…** \- expuso Isobu, puesto que el resto no sabían qué decir.- **¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Esto arruinara todos tus planes y sueños…**

-No os preocupéis, es mi elección. De todas formas, no quería seguir allí después de este último año… es difícil de explicar, digamos que me han abierto los ojos. Sólo lamento dejar una cosa atrás…- aquí Kurama miró al suelo con pesadumbre, sabía a quién se refería exactamente, podía sentir su dolor como si fuese propio.- pero no será posible creo… el caso es que cumpliré mi promesa y seréis libres.

- **Naruto**.- proclamó Kokuo con solemnidad.- **Hagoromo estaría orgulloso de ti. Muchas gracias de parte mía y de todos mis hermanos. Y recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites.**

-Gracias.- contestó Naruto con una cálida sonrisa.- bueno, Kurama os explicará cómo aparecer aquí y usar esa energía natural que compartimentaremos sólo para vosotros. Yo tengo una cosa importante que hacer en el exterior. Intentad no pegaros mucho.- se despidió el rubio, dirigiendo esa última frase a Shukaku y Kurama. Naruto se disolvió, de vuelta en el mundo exterior, mientras los bijuu recuperaban poco a poco la fe en la humanidad.

- **Tou chan al final tenía razón… el ser humano es capaz de lo mejor**.- declaró matatabi, mientras todos asentían. Cuando lo hicieron, Saiken, la babosa de seis colas, se despertó de su siesta.

- **Bueno, ¿y cuando viene Naruto a explicarnos por qué nos ha convocado?** \- preguntó despreocupadamente, mientras sus hermanos la contemplaban con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.- **¿Por qué estoy cubierta de arena?**

En el exterior, Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con sus clones cumpliendo su cometido. Había llegado al país del demonio hace un día, encontrándose a Gamatorakku nada más aparecer, que le informó de lo que ya sabía: un ente maligno había asolado esa tierra, la población se hallaba refugiada en la capital y no se sabía nada de la sacerdotisa, que había salido a combatir al demonio. La rana espía aclaró que estaba a punto de encontrarla, que sólo necesitaba unas horas, y Naruto casi agradeció ese periodo de tiempo, puesto que debía prepararse. Tras acudir durante el camino a sus extensos conocimientos de historia y sellos uzumaki, sabía que necesitaría una serie de defensas arcanas para evitar que esa entidad simplemente le matase con una orden empleando su influencia maligna. Así que, en cuanto tuvo un momento, convocó a varios clones que se dedicaron a cubrirle con los sellos que necesitaba. Su atlético cuerpo ahora estaba recubierto de tatuajes de color rojo sangre y complicados kanji, que recorrían toda su espalda con antiguos salmos, sus hombros, su brazo izquierdo e incluso la mitad derecha de su rostro, dándole un aspecto feroz. Confiaba en que bastasen, porque si no la pelea sería muy corta. De pronto, recibió la señal de su infiltrada, y preparo su equipo. Iba a ser una lucha difícil, pero no iba a permitir que Shion sufriese el más mínimo daño.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de una fría cueva en las montañas del norte del país, la situación era desesperada. Shion lloraba amargamente mientras notaba como sus escasas fuerzas menguaban a cada minuto. Se había enfrentado hace una semana al ente demoniaco, confiada de sus habilidades, pero no tuvo en cuenta lo supuestamente imposible: el demonio no se valía de una invocación, ni de un poseído, sino que tenía un cuerpo sin conciencia a su servicio, una cáscara perfecta que le hacía inmune a los poderes de la suma sacerdotisa. Mientras sus hermanas de la orden como mucho podían expulsar mainademon (demonios menores) de máximo una cola, ella tenía el poder para expulsar demonios de hasta tres colas, incluso seis cuando invocaba su forma sagrada como hizo con moryo; pero, frente a un simple hombre armado, estaba indefensa. Ella era la persona más poderosa del continente en lo referente a demonios, pero frente a mortales era una chica sin entrenamiento de combate ni aptitudes. Shion contempló con horror como sus exorcismos no le hacían el más mínimo efecto, y sólo pudo refugiarse en su defensa arcana con forma de esfera violeta cuando el demonio intentó atraparla. Ese ente la arrastró hacia esa fría cueva con el resto de sus prisioneros, entre los que destacaba una afable niña de cabellos castaños llamada Chiasa, que nada más verla la abrazó con ternura. Y llevaba desde entonces levantando barrera tras barrera que Kyofu se encargaba de derribar, ganando tiempo desesperadamente hasta que se cumpliese su visión.

Pero ahora estaba en el límite, y el ente lo sabia. Kyofu, el demonio del miedo, había decidido introducirse en una especie de crisálida de color blanquecino a la espera de que la sacerdotisa se agotase, mientras sus enfermos acólitos le acercaban más víctimas para devorar. Los pobres desgraciados chillaban y lloraban, pero no podían hacer nada, y en cuanto entraban en contacto con el demonio su piel se empezaba a fundir con él entre gritos de dolor escalofriantes, hasta que al final desaparecían. Shion sintió como la influencia de ese ente oscuro rompía una barrera más, y entonces lo oyó.

- **Veo que al fin cedes, sacerdotisa.** \- declaró jocosamente el demonio.- **huelo un delicioso miedo en ti. ¿Sabes lo que haré cuando te canses?** \- Shion sabía que no debía oírlo, que sólo quería descentrarla, pero no pudo evitar entrar en pánico cuando escuchó lo que decía.- **primero te tomare a ti, y te convertiré en mi esclava. Rogarás cada día por más de mi, y portaras a mis retoños, los demonios que poblarán este mundo. No te imaginas lo que me divertiré usándote de las formas más creativas que se me ocurran. Es más, creo que no te harán falta los pies para lo que tengo pensado, así que podré también alimentarme. Y después… irá esa niña que tanto defiendes. Sólo una vidente puede portar a los hijos de un demonio sin morir, y yo tengo la suerte de tener a dos… si, noto tu miedo florecer… y me hace más fuerte… ha llegado el momento.**

Kyofu salió de su crisálida y se aproximó a la ojivioleta con una sonrisa macabra. Shion gritó de horror cuando notó la fría influencia del ser entrar en contacto con ella. El tacto de esos dedos espectrales era helado, y la hacía un inmenso daño, y a cada segundo la notaba más fuerte. Kyofu sólo observaba desde el centro de la cueva, no necesitaba entrar en contacto físico para hacer lo que quería. Shion lloró con desesperación, intentando zafarse sin éxito, mientras notaba su mente nublarse como en esa visión a la vez que sentía como una lengua etérea recorría sus muslos directa a su intimidad. Sus recuerdos entonces fueron para ese ninja rubio de ojos azules que había conquistado su corazón. Esa sonrisa cálida, esos zafiros donde la encantaba perderse. No lo vería más, caería allí. Era su destino. " _Quizás no podamos evitar nuestro destino al fin y al cabo, Naruto kun…"_ pensó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Tranquila Shion chan, kitsune nii nos salvará.- intervino Chiasa, desde la espalda de Shion.- no tengas miedo.- Shion abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era la misma voz y la misma frase que tuvo en esa visión que sufrió antes de salir a combatir a Kyofu.

- **Chiasa, ¿Qué te dije sobre mentir?** \- se burló el demonio.- **¿Y quien ese ese Kitsune nii?**

-Pregúntaselo tú mismo.- contestó desafiante la niña.

Un intenso destello naranja invadió la habitación, como si un rayo hubiese caído del techo de la cueva justo en frente de las dos féminas. Del mismo surgió un hombre de cuerpo atlético y cabello rubio, vestido sólo con un pantalón que dejaba entrever sus marcados músculos y sus mil tatuajes tribales, y una máscara anbu de un zorro sonriendo con detalles en naranja ardiente. Kyofu retrocedió levemente, reconociendo ese color. Y ese animal. El dibujo de Chiasa. Ahora se decidiría el destino del país del demonio, y del mundo entero quizás. Kitsune no Kibo había llegado.

* * *

La serpiente y el mono

Sarutobi observó horrorizado el resultado del trabajo de su antiguo aprendiz. En ese oscuro laboratorio, en las profundidades de konoha, el sannin pálido había estado experimentando Muy a menudo. Y de forma totalmente inmoral. Hiruzen había llegado hasta ahí siguiendo el rastro de una oleada de desapariciones que acontecieron en la aldea. Al principio fueron mendigos, personas sin hogar a las que nadie echaría en falta. Después comenzaron a desaparecer huérfanos, y el hokage empezó a interesarse en esos casos. Y, posteriormente, comenzaron a ser miembros de clanes. Nara, akimichi, yamanaka… sólo el uchiha se había librado… de momento. El hokage encabezó personalmente la investigación, viendo que Fugaku estaba más preocupado por proteger el sharingan que por hallar al culpable, y, tras semanas de investigaciones con sus anbu, las pistas le condujeron a él. Orochimaru. Su antiguo y más prometedor alumno. Tuvo que combatir la arcada al llegar al lugar y ver decenas de tanques con seres humanos deformes, con expresiones sufrientes en sus caras. Joder, incluso había niños en esas condiciones. Enma, que le acompañaba en el asalto, tuvo que sostenerle para que no cayese al suelo entre lágrimas al ver en lo que se había convertido una persona que el quería como a un hijo.

-Sensei… es un placer verle.- declaró la serpiente, mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en la mesa de su laboratorio

-Orochimaru… que… ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó un mortalmente herido Sarutobi. No en su cuerpo, sino en su alma.

- **Hiruzen, deja de charlar con el, ya sabes lo que ha hecho. Debemos de matarlo.** \- comentó el rey mono, con una expresión adusta. Era extraño: nunca había visto al viejo Sarutobi tan afectado. Acababa de perder a alguien a quien quería como a un hijo.

-Nada sensei, sólo jugar un poco.- contestó con fingida inocencia el pelinegro.

-¿lo haces porque propuse a Minato como hokage? Orochimaru, te dije que no estás preparado, no conoces la…

-No es por eso,Sensei… en realidad, todo esto es gracias a usted.

-Co… ¿Cómo?- preguntó de nuevo el ojimarron, afectado por esa revelación.

-Usted es mi inspiración. Cuando nos aceptó como gennin, nos preguntó nuestras metas. Yo no tenía una, hasta que le vi luchar. El nuevo shinobi no Kami, conocedor de todas las técnicas, usuario de los cinco elementos. Y quise emularle, alcanzarle. Pero, pronto vi la mentira dentro de su leyenda: no conoce todas las técnicas. No conoce el arte de invocar huesos, como el clan kaguya. No conoce el de expandir su cuerpo, del clan akimichi. No conoce como usar el byakugan. Y, por supuesto, no conoce el poder auténtico del sharingan. Usted es un fraude, sensei.- declaró con una mueca cruel el sannin, mientras Sarutobi le miraba con sus ojos como platos.

-Orochimaru, esas… esas técnicas no se pueden aprender… son kekkei genkai, doujutsus únicos… abarcarlas todas es imposible.

-Lo es para un ser humano corriente. Pero yo no lo seré sensei. Acumulare cada técnica, cada kekkei genkai, cada doujutsu en mi cuerpo, y conservaré los mejores hasta hacerme invencible.

-Orochimaru, no es posible…- contestó dubitativo el Sarutobi.

-Si lo es, puesto que usaré una técnica que he perfeccionado. Poseeré nuevos cuerpos, e iré acumulando esas técnicas, hasta que halle el cuerpo ideal y gobierne el mundo. Y entonces, seré digno de su legado, shinobi no Kami.

-Eso… eso es antinatural, Orochimaru. ¡Abandona esa demencia!

-Tarde, sensei. He visto mi destino, y lo cumpliré.

-No me dejas otra opción.- declaró un entristecido y a la vez furioso Sarutobi, mientras enma se transformaba en su bastón de batalla.- te mataré, hijo mío.

-Tarde de nuevo, sensei. Debió de hacer caso a enma sama cuando le sugirió matarme. Ahora ya no podrá.- contestó, mientras se iba introduciendo lentamente en la tierra, como si estuviese hecho de líquido. Su técnica se había terminado de completar.- nos veremos de nuevo, sensei. Quizás no reconozca mi aspecto, kukuku

Sarutobi lo contempló desaparecer sin poder hacer nada. Le había fallado y dejado sumergirse en la oscuridad. Y no había podido matarlo. Se agarró el pecho con fuerza, sintiendo todo el dolor que esa traición le causaba. Y sabiendo que este error, el no haberlo matado, lo pagaría caro. Puede que incluso con su vida.

Y así acabó siendo, como pudo comprobar Hikari. Ese anciano fue uno de los hilos que tuvo que mover: la supervivencia de uchiha óbito provocó la caída de Minato, y con ello un vacío de konoha que nadie más habría llenado, así que tuvo que influenciar al viejo hokage para que tomase el mando de su aldea. Ese pobre hombre se había ganado a pulso morir de viejo, pero las consecuencias de que un Hiashi o un Fugaku hubiesen asumido el mando hubiesen sido… catastróficas. Y no pudo evitar admirar los últimos momentos de ese hombre. Había elegido por si mismo sacrificarse, incluso sólo para arrebatarle a su aborrecible discípulo unos brazos que realmente podía recuperar con un cambio de cuerpo. Y lo hizo con una sonrisa, pensando en sus seres queridos. Y en especial, en ese chico rubio que quería como a un nieto. Hikari se descubría a veces analizando el porqué de esa acción ¿qué le había llevado a eso? ¿Por qué sacrificarse con una familia esperándole en casa? Veía unas similitudes inmensas con la muerte de Minato: dos hombres excepcionales que decidían morir por todos los demás, sin reparar en el destino ni en los fríos y objetivos datos. Y, a pesar de que le facilitaba el trabajo, no lo entendía. Estaba claro que él había visto una parte del regalo de su madre Izanami al mundo que ella no comprendía. Y quería comprenderlo. Lo deseaba.

* * *

 **C'est fini! Vamos a comentar:**

 **lo obvio, LA PELEA. Que bien habría quedado con un contador de muertes al lado que fuese avanzando a medida de que Chikara se iba... "desmelenando". Os invito, antes de hablar de ello, a volver a leer la charla previa ahora que sabéis quién es en realidad el amekage. ¿Os creíais que el consejo gokage puteaba a Naruto por sadismo? ¿No pensó nadie en que podía haber infiltrados de esa secta allí? Urayamu, con su elemento veneno, recibirá más desarrollo en el futuro, sólo dejaré caer que me resulta repulsivo hasta a mí, que soy su "padre y creador".**

 **Y pasando a lo bonito de LA PELEA, que os ha parecido? Ahora que no está Naruto, era cuestión de tiempo que Chikara saliese. Que diréis, "joder, con ese poder podría haber salido antes a matar kages", y yo os responderé que tiene su razón de ser, lo veréis en un futuro. Incluso otros me diréis "está excesivamente empoderado", y yo os contesto que realmente no, y sólo ha dejado salir una mínima parte de su poder. Es el equivalente, salvando las distancias xk realmente es más fuerte, a Naruto sin recurrir a senjutsu ni kurama. Sólo os diré que, si consideráis que pain podría haber hecho esto (y mi respuesta es sí, podría perfectamente), Chikara también. Quién será el pelinegro? Que fue esa extraña visión que tuvo a mitad de pelea? Dudas que se resolverán cuando toque, ya os dije que Chikara tiene mucha historia detrás, tanta como para un nuevo fic largo. Como podéis ver, tiene una personalidad psicópata, madre le pide sangre y parece conocer a ciertas féminas del consejo, ¿que será? ¿Quién es madre? Os aseguro que esta va a ser vital en la historia.**

 **Mención al elemento In'ton (elemento yin). Me llama la atención el brutal desarrollo que hay de las cinco naturalezas elementales, pero el casi nulo que hay de las binarias, aunque creo que estás fueron otro cambio de última hora de guión de pierrot para encajar lo de ser la reencarnación de ashura e indra y diferenciar sus poderes. El caso es que he querido presentar estás naturalezas binarias como fuertes frente a TODAS las demás y débiles entre ellas, y como chakra sin refinar que envenena al usuario (el yang el cuerpo, El yin la mente). En un futuro lo explicará largo y tendido la reina babosa, alias mito uzumaki, así que no os adelanto más.**

 **En el siguiente acto tenemos a los kages que quedan charlando sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Por el momento presenta similitudes con Naruto ese asaltante misterioso, pero os puedo asegurar que no lo es. Y de paso, vemos a Yugao accediendo a colaborar con la aldea para combatir a la secta del dios árbol, algo importante en la trama de Sasuke. A partir de aquí digamos que me centro más en Sakura y a Naruto y menos en el uchiha, creando un ligero desfase temporal entre esas historias y la de Sasuke, os avisaré en cada acto que le dedique. Es que, no sé cómo lo veis vosotros, pero me parece que dan muchísimo más juego mi amada ojijade, mi amada ojivioleta y Naruto. Además, así hanabi tiene más protagonismo en el final de este arco e inicio del siguiente.**

 **En el último acto, espero que os gustase el momento observando al Shinju. Quiero reflejarlo como algo dormido pero aún así aterrador para Naruto, que se sienta angustia y opresión cuando se lea sobre ese árbol blanco repugnante. Ya veréis como no es tan fácil contenerlo como poner unos sellos... y en cuanto al consejo bijuu, me esforcé en marcar las personalidades de cada bestia con cola, y en ofreceros una explicación plausible del porque ya pueden salir de uzushiogakure todas las bestias con cola. Mención especial para la pelea entre kurama y shukaku, la idea de que el zorro numere las colas la saque de la historia "salir a jugar", de arminius el único, de lejos la historia que más me ha hecho reír en esta página. Y en cuanto a la entrada heroica de Naruto para salvar a Shion... os ha parecido suficientemente impactante? :D la pelea será dura dura, ya lo veréis.**

 **Y en lo referente a la serpiente, como veis Hikari sigue viendo el pasado del sannin y asqueandose cada vez más. Hoy le tocaba a su relación con Hiruzen, como podéis ver traiciona a alguien que le quería como un hijo. Y de paso desarrollo un poco el mundo interior de la diosa, será importante para el capítulo 29, ya lo veréis. Por lo pronto, os gustan estos pequeños finales con el trasfondo de Orochimaru? Los metí a última hora, y me gustó mucho como quedo, quizás los recopile en un fic, que os parecería? No hay muchos dedicados a este súper villano.**

 **y sin más me despido, nos vemos el lunes con...**

 **... "El emperador del miedo".**


	25. El emperador del miedo

**BUENAS! Aquí Angron11 comentando un nuevo episodio de KnK! Hoy seguimos con acción (joder, os tuve un arco entero con peleas testimoniales y ahora se me acumulan todas en esta parte xD). Concretamente, conoceremos al emperador del miedo (Kyofu para sus colegas demonios con los que juega timbas los sábados tarde), aunque también tendremos a Sakura entrenando con la agradable, adorable y gentil reina babosa ("socorro!" La he oído gritar desde aquí), un poco de desarrollo de Kiba y Hinata (aldevar, he aquí mi pequeña venganza por el SasuSaku a traición :P), a Sasuke asumiendo su nuevo rol en la aldea (será tendero como le aconsejó Naruto? XD) y, por último... SHION. Al fin puedo escribir sobre ella sin una malvada amenaza mundial mortal ineludible y peligrosa acechando, mostrarosla de normal y comenzar a comentar su relación con el rubio. Y ahora, mi parte favorita, contestar reviews :D (con el estudio tengo poca vida social T.T)**

 **Aldevar:** hombre, no fue spoiler, más bien subir el hype (adoro a ese pj), tengo curiosidad por ver cómo la metes, incluso me llamó la atención que en muchas cosas coincidimos (pelea de naruto Sasuke, ese rollo de freelance de Naruto con respecto a konoha... gratamente sorprendido)

Sin el chakra de kurama, en este fic, Naruto en perfectas condiciones llega al 60%, y eso contando con que kurama le ayude a controlar esa masa de venenoso chakra natural, si no llegaría a duras penas al 40% (dando los porcentajes a grosso modo). Y sobre los sellos uzumaki... hoy vas a ver lo versátiles que son, sin ellos contra kyofu moriría nada más aparecer.

Sobre Chikara... ese era el objetivo muahaha. Quería que sintieseis que cualquiera en esa sala podía morir, y veo que lo logré, aunque te confieso que en un principio iban a morir también el raikage, el otokage y akamaru, pero me dije que tampoco era plan de recrearme en matar y matar. Y ya vi lo de Chojuro! Personalmente, no era un pj que me guste mucho de la serie, me parece el peor de los kages de boruto con muchísima diferencia. Aunque veo que en tu fic lo has desarrollado mucho, se lo que se siente cuando pillas a un secundario, lo desarrollas y acabas tomándole tanto cariño que pilla protagonismo (Hanabi en mi caso). Sobre lo de kiba... hoy verás por dónde van los tiros.

El amekage... creo que es el pj más repugnante que he visto jamás, me asusta que mi mente haya creado eso. Se basa en un miedo que tengo yo, y está relacionado con ese elemento. Es más, seguramente ampliaré el primer arco con pasajes de su asqueroso pasado... intentaré no haber comido antes... te daré una pista: atendiendo a la definición de kishi de kekkei genkai, es un kekkei genkai.

Y Shion... hombre, intento hacerla radicalmente diferente en personalidad. Puede que en aspecto sean casi calcos (y eso combina con lo que he reflejado anteriormente: Naruto ve MUY atractiva a Hinata, a la altura de su Sakura chan incluso) pero en forma de ser he querido diferenciarlas. Es un pj que podré darle el enfoque que yo desee sin casi canon que atarme, ya tenía ganas de que la vieseis, a ver si la tomáis cariño :D

Sasuke defendiendo konoha, exacto, ya era hora que arrimase el hombro y dejase de lloriquear. Y lo hará a su estilo, que será mucho más... sasukista... que el de Naruto. Sol y oscuridad, ya sabes. Intentaré darle un cierto desarrollo, aunque es mi mayor dolor de cabeza... ese pj y yo no nos llevamos muy bien XD y vi lo que le hiciste, es un buen recurso y evitaste sus dos momentos más bajos (muy inteligente)... yo es que estoy atado por el canon en ese sentido, y se está convirtiendo en un parto...

y te explicaré lo de sannin: el subnormal profundo de mi corrector ha decidido corregirme automáticamente sennin como sannin -.- y me acabo de dar cuenta ahora... me iré a tu historia a leer y así no tirar el teclado por la ventana por la rabia XD

Att. Angron11

 **Gera118:** ya ya, sólo me llamó la atención, que eres mi follower mas activo xD si, me ha coincidido toda la acción en estos tres capítulos, y luego en el 29 y 30... y si te han parecido emocionantes, ya verás cuando se encuentre Chikara con su querido Naruto...

Al consejo le tenía ganas desde el capítulo 4 creo, se merecían una reprimenda. Haría lo mismo con el de konoha, pero quiero que Naruto no sea declarado asesino internacional XD sin contar que sería repetitivo...

yo es que no entiendo esa puta bajada de bragas con Sasuke, es una persona uraña, borde, desagradable... vamos, parece un pj creado por una niñata de trece años... en este fic le vas a ver recibiendo del género femenino un trato... acorde a como las trata.

 **Kurai no kurai:** touche con lo de no ser una pelea, me has hecho reír xD cierto, ha sido una puta carnicería, es que si unes Chikara con factor sorpresa... apaga y vámonos. Chikara debía de hacer una entrada gloriosa, y ahí la tenéis, y recuerda lo que ha prometido: antes de un año, dos grandes naciones caerán. Y este no se marca faroles, sobre todo si no está cierto rubio para frenarle...

 **Taanqee92:** hola! Gracias, intento encajar bien cada personaje, revisando varias veces los capítulos y demás. Sólo estoy teniendo problemas con Sasuke en el plano sentimental, que después de haber intentado asesinar a cada mujer que se le cruzó lo raro sería que lograse tener descendencia... pero creo en los milagros, ya veremos si ocurre uno xD

y de abandonarla nada, tengo el tercer arco ya completo y son cuatro en total más prólogo y epílogo, sólo que si llegó a marzo sin acabarla, como ahí tendré exámenes, haré un parón de un mes, pero de abandonar nada, que esta historia la llevo queriendo escribir desde hace mucho! Es más, ya tengo ideas para una secuela.

Y ya verás a Shion, lo que intento es hacerla diferente para Naruto que Sakura, y creo que lo logré, aunque vosotros tendréis la ultima palabra obviamente. Disfruta del capítulo y bienvenido!

* * *

Cap24: El emperador del miedo

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Sakura se levantó del frío fango con una mueca de exasperación en el rostro. Otra vez volvía a hundirse en esas aguas, a pesar de que mantenerse sobre el líquido elemento era, a priori un ejercicio sencillo. Pero la cosa se complicaba cuando el agua estaba mezclada con barro, creando una superficie aún más irregular que requería destinar más chakra a sus pies, sobre todo cuando se deslizaba al moverse por culpa de lo resbaladizo del terreno. Aunque para una jounin con su control de chakra tampoco resultaba un desafío muy grande. Pero había que añadirle también el que varios pedazos de katsuyu estuviesen generando cada dos por tres olas de inmenso tamaño compuestas de lodo que tenía prohibido saltar y que le obligaban a correr en busca del punto donde no rompiesen para evitar ser atrapada. La cosa se ponía difícil, pero Sakura no lo hubiese llevado mal en un principio. Pero a todo esto había que sumarle que la reina babosa estuviese continuamente lanzándole ataques de suiton de los que la ojijade tenía prohibido defenderse usando Doton o taijutsu. Y menos aún el **byakugou no in**.

No sabía ya cuanto llevaba allí, puede que más de una semana, pero su vida era enormemente intensa. Y eso que empezó con sorpresa cuando le anunció a la reina babosa su plan para hacer al mismo tiempo que su entrenamiento el compendio de medicina civil y coordinar toda la logística y entrenamiento de los nuevos médicos: mirar a ambos lados de la calle a la vez en el idioma uzumaki, o usar el **kage bunshin no jutsu** en el idioma humano. Esperaba que el ente/mujer/torturadora se opusiese, pero más bien fue al contrario, le entusiasmó la idea. Sakura pensó que quizás Tsunade, que ya había vuelto a la aldea y ayudaba a la Haruno desde allí para no tener que soportar al espectro de su abuela, había exagerado al calificarla como "una piedra en los ovarios del tamaño del monte hokage", pero, cuando a la noche sintió el agotamiento acumulado de sus copias, unido a la descarga de recuerdos, entendió el porqué entusiasmó la idea a Mito. Y más cuando, con una sonrisa sádica, le anunció que antes del amanecer tenía entrenamiento. La reina le explicó cuando la Haruno prácticamente se muere de un derrame cerebral que esa clonación, con entrenamiento a parte del suyo, era excelente para fortalecer su mente y aumentar sus ridículas reservas de chakra. En un principio le iba a ordenar hacer esos clones para limpiar el pantano, pero no había problema en que se dedicasen a trabajar en ese complicado compendio de medicina, incluso era más productivo para el entrenamiento, pero no decía el por qué.

-" _Ridículas reservas de chakra, pero bien que me valieron para enfrentarme a kaguya…_ " pensaba en respuesta, y entonces recordaba que, todavía no sabía cómo, Mito podía leerle la mente y le ordenaba hacer ejercicios extra "por tener poca disciplina y mucho orgullo".

Cada vez que recibía los conocimientos adquiridos de sus clones sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, incluso algunas veces se desmayó. Y eso que sólo eran cuatro clones, no entendía como Naruto podía soportar hacerlo con más de cien… En cuanto a su día a día fuera de eso… Todo el día andaba sobre agua. Comía sobre agua. Entrenaba sobre agua. Demonios, era un pantano de kilómetros de diámetro, pero al menos esperaba que hubiese alguna superficie firme. Mito la volvía a castigar "por tener muchas quejas y muy pocas ganas de trabajar" y le recordaba que tenía mucha suerte, que al menos le dejaba dormir en la rama de un árbol muerto de corteza grisácea de unos seis metros de altura que descansaba en el centro del pantano. Árbol del que ya se había caído mientras dormía varias veces, con el consecuente baño.

Pero lo peor de todo llegaba a la hora de comer. La joven había sido convertida temporalmente al vegetarianismo a la fuerza, básicamente porque la alternativa era comer insectos. Si, insectos. Y algunos vivos. El primer día, muy ingenuamente, había creído a su maestra cuando le dijo que sabían a pollo si no los mirabas. Tras dar un mordisco a una extraña larva de color blanco pálido, y sentir cómo su contenido se derramaba por su boca, sintió el sabor más nauseabundo de su vida. Tuvo que vomitar incluso, con el consecuente castigo de Mito "por tener mucha hambre y poco gusto por la comida nutritiva". Odiaba a esa mujer. Y aún recolectando ella bayas y frutas entre ataque y ataque de esas diabólicas plantas carnívoras, la comida no era suficiente para mantener el aporte calórico que necesitaba, lo que la obligaba a comer esos insectos diariamente. Recordó cómo le extrañó la reacción de su adorado ojiazul cuando, tras preguntarle que comía en el monte myoboku durante su entrenamiento como parte de su estudio del modo sennin, miró al horizonte con dolor y una expresión propia de un excombatiente de la guerra que había visto cosas terribles, como si tuviese un terrible trauma. Ahora lo entendía, vaya que si lo hacía… y le echaba de menos cada segundo puestos a reconocer todas sus penas. No quería ni pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar él para entrenar su modo sabio en menos de un mes…

- **Deja de pensar en tu novio fugado y levanta. ¿O es ex novio ahora que ha huido?.** \- ordenó mito con autoridad. Sakura la miró con unos ojos brillando por la ira y el resentimiento y se levantó.

Con asco, se arrancó una sanguijuela que se había adherido a su pecho. Ya iban cincuenta sanguijuelas muertas, cincuenta razones para creer en su próxima extinción y sonreír. Nada más arrojar el cadáver del parásito al agua, Mito volvió a lanzarla una inmensa bola de agua directamente al rostro, que la pelirrosada esquivó de puro milagro. Escapó hacia la derecha como buenamente pudo, puesto que una inmensa ola generada por katsuyu la obligó a correr más tiempo en vertical que alejándose. Cuando llegó a la cresta, de la superficie del pantano surgió otra vez Mito, que la atacó con un látigo de agua y fango que la provocó una fea herida en el hombro. El siguiente golpe fue frenado por un muro de agua que invocó la pelirrosada, un muro de sólo un metro que la obligó a agacharse para evitar perder la cabeza en el tercer ataque. Ella lo había invocado de tres metros, pero el agua era demasiado pesada y le consumía una enorme cantidad de chakra. Así que, viendo que las defensas eran inefectivas, quizás era hora de atacar. Normalmente sería más respetuosa con su maestra, pero el hecho de que la torturase día a día con ejercicios imposibles desequilibró la balanza, muchísimo además. Al grito de **Suiton: Teppōdama (disparo de cañón de agua)** , la Haruno lanzó un potente proyectil de agua contra la reina babosa, que por un momento pareció sonreír. Aunque el disparo fue demasiado lento, y la pelirroja lo esquivó sin problemas.

-" _Shannaro, esta agua es demasiado pesada, tengo que compensar siempre su inercia y eso me agota…_ ".- pensó la kunoichi, para después ver cómo la uzumaki la sonreía y asentía, como si estuviese diciendo esto la pelirrosada en voz alta, mientras a la ojijade se le iluminaba la bombilla.- " _Si no puedes vencer al enemigo…_ ".- concluyó con malicia la Haruno.

Con rapidez, descendió de la ola y se situó de tal manera que la corriente fuese siempre a su favor, dejándose guiar por ella. Mito apareció otra vez enfrente suyo, saliendo del agua, y lanzó un potente chorro directo al torso de la pelirrosada, que está esquivó por un pelo y contesto con un **Suiton: Suigadan (colmillo de bala acuático)** , lanzando varias púas contra su maestra. Púas que fueron mucho más rápido y mucho más potentes de lo que se esperaba la ojijade, aunque mito las esquivó sin esfuerzo. Un disparo de cañón de agua la obligó a levantar un **Suiton: Suijinheki (muro de agua)** , que gracias a la corriente fue más fuerte y recio.

" _Así que esa es la clave eh… bien, todavía tengo chakra, me dejará agotada, pero espero que funcione"._

Sakura comenzó a correr en contra de la corriente en lugar de a favor, siendo perseguida por mito y sus disparos de agua, mientras realizaba un sello tras otro. Pronto, la sannin de las babosas se materializó del agua de enfrente suyo, cortándola el paso. "Caíste". Tras completar su último sello y exclamar **Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu (dragón de agua)** , un gigantesco reptil de agua y barro surgió a las espaldas de mito, que la miró con una leve sonrisa. El dragón, mucho más rápido que los que solía hacer la pelirrosada, se lanzó contra la pelirroja, impactando con una fuerza atronadora. El líquido elemento cayó en forma de lluvia sobre Sakura, que tuvo que apartar la vista en el último momento por la fuerza del impacto, y acabó revelando una cúpula de lodo en el lugar donde estaba mito. La ojivioleta, abriendo un hueco con elegancia en su protección, salió con su vestido impoluto del domo y se dirigió a Sakura con tranquilidad, en contraste con su alumna, que respiraba agitada y estaba llena de barro, agua y kami sabe que más.

-Quedamos… en que nada… de Doton.- acusó sin aliento la Haruno.

- **No, quedamos en que TÚ no podías usar Doton.** \- contestó con parsimonia la uzumaki, para luego continuar con un tono hiriente.- **aunque creo que ya empiezas a entenderlo. Dime, ¿Por qué derrepente tus técnicas de agua pasaron de ser las de una niña de cinco años a las de una kunoichi decente?**

-aproveché la corriente para fortalecer mis técnicas, Mito sama.- contestó la Haruno, mascando el desprecio velado.

- **Exacto. El suiton es un elemento continuo, no uno esporádico como el katon o el fuuton. El agua puede fluir o golpear, y cuanto más fluya, más empuje acumula y menos chakra necesitas para imprimirle fuerza. Fíjate en el mar y sus mareas, y entenderás que su movimiento de ida es aprovechado de vuelta, generando un circuito.** \- expuso de forma didáctica la ojivioleta, mientras Sakura afirmaba.- **Deberías de estar contenta, sólo personas con un manejo de su chakra aceptable...** \- Sakura hace tiempo aprendió que aceptable, en el idioma de mito, era excepcional en el idioma humano.- **pueden manejar este elemento como se debe de hacer. Puede que sirvas para algo…**

-Gra… gracias… supongo… Pero todo este fango no facilita nada mi tarea, Mito sensei… ¿no hay una zona de aguas limpias donde pueda entrenar?- preguntó la ojijade, deseando aligerar el entrenamiento. Mito la miró como si acabase de decir una estupidez y señaló a los pies de la pelirrosada. De pronto, el fango abandono al líquido elemento, revelando unas aguas cristalinas en un diámetro de dos metros.- " _lleva todo el rato mezclando el agua con barro la muy hija de…"_

- **levanta un muro de agua de un metro exacto.** \- ordenó la pelirroja. Sakura la contempló como si le hubiese ordenado respirar, y con algo de duda realizó los sellos. Su técnica salió fácil y muy fluida, tanto que el muro alcanzó los dos metros de altura en lugar de uno.- **entrenas con agua mezclada con barro para mejorar tus reservas de chakra y la fuerza de tu suiton. Tu fuerza bruta en esa rama del ninjutsu, por decirlo resumido. Has aplicado la cantidad de chakra que solías aplicar para ese muro en el fango, y mira lo que ha salido. Ya tus reservas de chakra han aumentado gracias a tus clones en el mundo humano y tus técnicas aquí, y ya has entendido el concepto básico del suiton. Si, sé lo que estás pensando, podría habértelo dicho desde un principio y evitar que te rebozases en el barro, pero soy una uzumaki, al menos en parte. Ninguno de nosotros creemos en los caminos fáciles.** \- declaró la ojivioleta, mientras Sakura sentía un dejavú al recordar una frase parecida dicha por su baka favorito.- **Así que ahora pasaremos a la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento.**

-¿Siguiente fase?- preguntó con cierto temor la Haruno. ¿Todo esto había sido una introducción?

- **Si, esto era una introducción.** \- contestó la sannin, arrancándole a la pelirrosada un gesto de hastío por esa manía de su nueva maestra de leerla la mente.- **ahora toca seguir con lo que estamos haciendo, pero empleando tú la humedad del ambiente y no el agua del pantano para tus técnicas. Se que has leído sobre suiton y sus grandes maestros en tus estudios con mi díscola nieta, así que sabrás que, normalmente, un usuario medio de suiton no genera agua, la atrae. Emplea agua embotellada, charcos, o incluso su propia saliva y la junta con la humedad del ambiente siguiendo el principio de "agua atrae a más agua". De ahí que en Kiri se maneje tan bien el suiton: están rodeados de vapor de agua y humedad, sólo tienen que aportar una cantidad ínfima de saliva y ya está. Pero, los grandes maestros de este arte, como Mito Uzumaki en vida, o Tobirama Senju, no necesitaban acudir a ese principio, acumulaban la humedad directamente del ambiente en cualquier entorno. Y tú vas a empezar a hacerlo. Haremos el entrenamiento de siempre, pero haré el agua tan pesada con el Doton que tendrás que acumular la humedad o no podrás defenderte.** \- comentó la ojivioleta con una sonrisa sádica, una que se ensanchó aún más cuando continuó hablando.- **pero antes… te pedí un muro de un metro y me lo has hecho de dos… creo que toca hacer unos cuantos ejercicios antes del plato principal.**

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo y contempló al cielo con desesperación, deseando hacer como tantas veces: gritar el nombre de su héroe rubio y que la sacase de allí. Pero ni las grandes naciones podrían librarla de la maestra más severa del mundo: la reina babosa.

* * *

" _Querida Hinata:_

 _Te escribo estas líneas sin el tiempo que necesito para expresarte todo de forma suficiente, pero no puedo quedarme mucho en la aldea. No obstante, no me podía ir sin despedirme de ti, y decirte dos cosas: gracias y perdón._

 _Gracias por salvarme la vida contra pain. Soy tan idiota que no te agradecí como es debido que luchases por mi, y eso que me consideraba alguien agradecido… gracias por estar a mi lado en la gran guerra, por darme fuerzas cuando mi voluntad flaqueaba, por darme la mano y encararme en la buena dirección cuando estuve a punto de ceder. Y, sobre todo, gracias por esos pequeños detalles que siempre me alegraban el día. Por esas bolitas de arroz con la forma de mi cara que me hiciste cuando era pequeño. Por esos panecillos que me compraste cuando me fui de viaje con Jiraiya. Por estar siempre ahí. Nunca podré agradecértelo como es debido, pero espero que esta carta te sirva de algo…_

 _Perdón por sólo darte esta carta y no poder darte una despedida a tu altura. Perdón por no fijarme en ti en la academia como te merecías. Y, sobre todo, perdón por ser un estúpido y no poder corresponder ese sentimiento tan bonito que tienes por mi de igual manera que tú haces. No merezco tener una mujer tan bella, amable, cariñosa e inteligente, visto que mi corazón no me hace caso. Eres la mujer que toda persona con un mínimo de cabeza amaría, te lo puedo asegurar. Pero yo siempre he sido un estúpido. Perdóname por sólo poder ofrecerte amistad. Pero te juro que, pase lo que pase, esa amistad siempre será auténtica. Tienes un sitio en mi corazón, nunca lo dudes._

 _Seguramente no vuelva a ver a nadie de la aldea, pero no me iba a ir sin asegurarme de que tú y tu hermana estéis seguras. Hablé con tu padre, por eso no pude visitarte, y le hice entrar en razón. Hará propósito de enmienda, y va a anular tu matrimonio político en el consejo hyuuga. Sé que tu gran corazón le traerá de vuelta al sendero de las buenas acciones, siempre te has merecido un buen padre. Y si, en cualquier momento, deseas encontrar un lugar donde estés segura y a salvo, recuerda esto: el complejo uzumaki siempre estará abierto para ti._

 _Te mando un beso desde donde quiera que esté. Sólo deseo que no te afecte mi marcha y sigas abriendo tu corazón al mundo: tienes mucho que ofrecer Hinata. Sólo tienes que creer en ti misma tanto como creo yo._

 _Con afecto, Naruto Uzumaki._

Hinata apartó con rapidez la carta, intentando evitar que sus lágrimas la empapasen en aquella sala de espera. Le daba igual que la gente mirase, no iba a contenerse. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía vergüenza, sólo una amalgama de sentimientos que no sabía cómo clasificar. Por un lado, dolor, dolor por ver sus posibilidades de casarse con el amor de su infancia desvanecerse definitivamente. Por otro, tristeza, tristeza por ver la injusticia que se había cometido con el que consideraba el hombre más bueno y fuerte del mundo. Y, por otro, alegría, alegría porque se hubiese acordado de ella, porque le reconociese ese lugar en su corazón, aunque no fuese como ella quería.

Y también por esa noticia sobre su padre. Era cierto que está última semana le había notado… raro. Diferente. Tras la marcha de Naruto, había permitido a sus hijas salir del frío despacho donde las tenía encerradas, sin mediar palabra alguna, pero también sin imponerles nada. No les había requerido para entrenar, ni puesto vigilancia, ni insultado o maltratado. Incluso, por momentos, parecía realmente interesado por su bienestar, como cuando Hanabi volvió de su misión urgente con los anbu con su rodilla maltrecha. Se preguntaba qué había podido pasarle, y ahora lo entendía: Naruto había vuelto a salvarla y había convencido a su padre de dejar de comportarse tan severamente con ellas. No sabía cómo, pero lo había logrado. Dejó escapar una suave risa cuando recordó esa frase de la carta, "nunca podré agradecértelo como es debido". Preocupándose por ella es como lo había hecho. Y pensaba honrar esas palabras y cumplir con ese favor que le pedía: no cerrarse al mundo. Puede que no le tuviese a él, pero no se negaría la felicidad. Haría lo que su corazón le pidiese. Y ahora le pedía estar con un viejo amigo.

En la camilla del hospital, Kiba inuzuka miraba al horizonte, con su vista perdida en recuerdos y sueños rotos. Tsunade le había anunciado que había perdido la movilidad en las piernas, y que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de recuperarla. Y que, aún haciéndolo, pasaría muchísimo tiempo hasta que fuese el de antes, su columna estaba muy dañada por ese golpe del enmascarado. Sus sueños rotos. Su vida arruinada. Ya no sería hokage, ¿cómo dirigiría la aldea? ¿Señalando desde una silla? Ya no sería líder de su clan, por todos es sabido que el alfa debe de ser el miembro más activo y dominante. Demonios, ni tan siquiera sería un hombre. Su madre y su hermana se encontraban allí, en esa fría habitación de hospital, al igual que su fiel amigo Akamaru, que no se había separado de él a pesar de recibir graves heridas a manos de ese maníaco. Pero, para él, era como estar sólo. Lo mejor sería que todos se fuesen y siguiesen con sus vidas. Él ya no era de utilidad. Era un juguete roto.

-Se… ¿Se puede?- preguntó una tímida voz en la puerta de la habitación.

Tsume y Hana se giraron para ver a Hinata, la heredera hyuuga, esperando con timidez en la puerta. Internamente se alegraron muchísimo, quizás ella pudiese hacer a ese cabezota de la camilla entrar en razón. Hasta akamaru movió con alegría su cola al verla. Las dos féminas la invitaron a entrar, y se ofrecieron a ir a comprar algo de comer a la cafetería para poder dejarles solos. La ojiperla se sentó a un lado del enfermo, que continuaba mirando al horizonte, aunque su agudo olfato ya la hubiese detectado hace bastante. Ese perfume a lavanda era inconfundible, e incluso le aceleró el pulso. Sin embargo, luego recordó su situación y se entristeció aún más.

-¿Has venido a compadecerte de mi?- preguntó con desesperanza el castaño.

-N… no, Kiba kun. He venido a estar contigo… los… los médicos me han dicho que no quieres hacer la rehabilitación…- contestó con aprehensión la mujer.

-Pues has venido en balde. No pienso hacerla… ¿para qué? Mis posibilidades son mínimas, y siempre pierdo en lo importante…

-Eso no es cierto Kiba kun.- dijo levantando un poco su tímida voz la hyuuga, para luego avergonzarse ligeramente y sonrojarse. Ese sonrojo que encantaba al inuzuka.- tú… tú puedes lograrlo, no te rindas…- declaró, tomándole la mano, pero él la retiró con un gesto de dolor.

-Es una batalla perdida. Mírame.- contestó, señalando esos pesos muertos que anteriormente fueron sus piernas.- ¿no lo entiendes? Se acabó. No volveré a andar jamás. Lo he perdido todo, y no quiero que nadie pierda también su tiempo conmigo…- al ver que la joven sólo derramaba una lágrima, pero no se iba, Kiba decidió hacer de tripas corazón. La quería demasiado como para condenarla a cuidar de un inválido. Aunque tuviese que mentir y hacerla daño.- ¿Vienes por calmar tu conciencia? ¿Por desafiar al fin a tu padre? ¿O es por encontrarle un sustituto a tu príncipe rubio? Mejor vete y déjame solo.- le grito a la ojiperla, que se encogió un poco, sobresaltada.- ¡Márchate!- ordenó, entre lágrimas.

La hyuuga se levantó con sus ojos llorosos, rumiando lo que acababa de decirle. Cada palabra le había dolido como una puñalada, aunque no por el mensaje, sino por lo que escondía detrás. Rencor. Odio. Y, sobre todo, miedo. Una parte de ella, la que habitualmente mandaba, le ordenaba irse, obedecer y no molestar más. Hinata hyuuga odiaba el conflicto, para ella era mucho más doloroso enfrentarse a la gente que rehuir la confrontación. Algunos lo interpretaban como debilidad, pero no era eso exactamente. Era, simple y llanamente, odio por el conflicto. Pero otra parte, esa que despertó cuando Naruto la defendió de su padre esa mañana en el dojo, esa que le confesó a Sakura la verdad aún sabiendo a lo que renunciaba, esa que intentó enfrentarse a su padre en el despacho hace una semana, y que ahora le había llevado ahí, le sugirió, no, mejor dicho, le ordenó demostrarle a ese imbécil que no era una niña frágil. Que no era débil. Se dirigió a la puerta, mientras el inuzuka hacia un esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas y no arruinar su sacrificio, pero, para su sorpresa, la chica sólo cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando a la pared, en silencio. Kiba se preguntaba qué pasaba, cuando Hinata emitió un sollozo. Y después otro. Y después otro hasta enlazarlos en un llanto. Se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada de furia al castaño, una que le atemorizó tanto que le hizo incluso erguirse. Hasta akamaru se sobresaltó un poco.

-Escúchame bien Kiba.- el que omitiese el kun tuvo el efecto deseado, el joven sólo tragó grueso y concentro todas sus energías en no interrumpirla.- me da igual lo que pienses, me dan igual tus posibilidades y lo que me digas. Alguien me pidió que creyese en mi, y voy a hacerlo a partir de ahora. Y creo que puedo ayudarte. Creo que puedo convencerte de que intentes esa rehabilitación. Creo en que puedes volver a andar. Y ni tú ni nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario.- se acercó al inuzuka con los ojos aún llorosos, tomando su mano.- así que primero me vas a pedir perdón por lo que acabas de decirme. Y después, vamos a llamar a Tsunade y vas a empezar a trabajar. Y yo no me voy a separar de ti ni un segundo. Y si cuando vuelvas a andar, porque sé que lo harás, decides que no me quieres aquí, yo me iré. Pero, hasta entonces, no me voy a mover. ¿Entendido?- Kiba la miró con los ojos como platos, sorprendido por esa fiereza. ¿Le habían suplantado a Hinata?. No, era ella, estaba seguro. Y se preocupaba por él. Y algo le decía que más le valía decirle que si y luchar.

-Pe… perdón por lo que te he dicho antes… Hinata…- concedió con pesadumbre y vergüenza el muchacho, mientras Akamaru ladraba con alegría, arrancándole una pequeña risa a la ojiperla.

-Acepto las disculpas.- declaró con una suave sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Y ahora, vamos a por Tsunade.

* * *

El demonio se apartó con cautela de su nuevo enemigo, mientras Shion admiraba a su salvador. Parecía un guerrero salido del mismísimo makai para traer de vuelta a sus prisioneros fugados: sus pantalones negros con rebordes naranjas y sus botas militares negras eran lo único normal de su vestuario. Es más, eran su único vestuario, si se excluía su máscara. Su espalda, desnuda y pintada por entero con una fina pintura blanquecina parecida a ceniza, mostraba diversas cicatrices entre sus marcados músculos y los cientos de kanjis arcanos que contenía, que se presentaban también en sus musculosos brazos, kanjis que Shion identificó como los propios de los rituales de su orden para combatir influencias demoníacas. ¿Acaso le habían enviado de refuerzo desde el templo? No podía ser, tenía claro que se acordaría de alguien así. Exudaba poder, fuerza… y un salvaje atractivo.

-¡Ha llegado Kitsune nii!- gritó despreocupadamente Chiasa a su espalda mientras tomaba la mano de la sacerdotisa.- ¡y mola mucho más que en mis dibujos!

Shion se levantó como pudo y se acercó a él, pudiendo fijarse mejor en su máscara: un zorro enseñando los dientes en un fondo blanco con detalles en naranja ardiente, con varios kanjis más dispersos en su cubierta. Fuese quien fuese, tenía nociones avanzadas de fuinjutsu arcano. Quizás, y sólo quizás, hubiese esperanza. Observó una llamativa cicatriz en la zona del corazón y recordó su última visión, identificando enseguida al hombre: era el zorro antropomorfo que le daba la mano. En la visión le pareció antinatural, pero ahora… un fuerte sonrojo le recorrió el rostro cuando se descubrió admirando sus marcados abdominales. El individuo pareció darse cuenta, porque le dirigió una mirada intensa.

-A partir de ahora me encargo yo, tú descansa, que ya ha pasado todo.- ordenó con su voz distorsionada por la máscara. La sacerdotisa se recuperó de su lapsus y volvió de inmediato con Chiasa, confiando en que ese hombre fuese la mitad de fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

- **¿Que tú te encargas?** \- respondió Kyofu desde una distancia segura, para luego apuntarle con sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, cuyas ennegrecidas garras brillaban con un antinatural fulgor a pesar de la penumbra reinante.- **tú no sabes dónde te has metido. Soy Kyofu, hijo de jashin, señor del sexto anillo, emperador del miedo. Deja de respirar.** \- ordenó con soberbia. Pero no pasó nada. Sólo brillaron ligeramente con un fulgor azul los kanjis del cuerpo de ese advenedizo y de pronto volvieron a la normalidad.- **Vaya… veo que aquí abundan los exorcistas… y tú no tienes miedo, no uno visible al menos… espera… ahora lo percibo… tienes miedo. Miedo a que le pase algo… ¿a ella? Delicioso…** \- expuso el demonio mientras olfateaba el ambiente, sobresaltándose Shion por esa revelación, ¿ella le importaba tanto a ese paladín que había llegado? El demonio siguió hablando, sorprendiendo a la ojivioleta.- **Hueles a sangre derramada… sangre de un dios en tus manos, y también en tu interior… y al azufre de mi hogar, así que has estado en el makai, o cerca. Y detecto algo en ti, algo diferente… veo que llevas dentro la misma oscuridad que mis hermanos del makai, pero no te controla. Tendré que matarte con mis propias manos al parecer. No te imaginas lo que disfrutaré tomando a mi furcia sacerdotisa sobre tu cadáver a medio devorar.** \- declaró el ser, para luego lanzarse al combate.

Kitsune corrió hacia su rival a través de la inmensa caverna de forma circular donde el demonio había establecido su base, encontrándose en una fuerte lucha de taijutsu en medio de la galería. El ex anbu tenía un objetivo claro: alejar a ese ser de la parte derecha del círculo, dónde estaba una cansada Shion abrazando a esa niña de cabello castaño y las galerías con los rehenes. Esquivó con habilidad un zarpazo de esas claramente venenosas zarpas, y contraatacó con una patada a la altura de la cabeza que el demonio esquivó retorciéndose de manera antinatural. Un puñetazo de ese ser le alcanzó en el pecho, mandándolo algunos metros hacia atrás.

-" _Pega MUY duro… creo que me ha fracturado alguna costilla…_ "- pensó el joven, ignorando el dolor y volviendo al combate. Al fondo, viendo el potente golpe que se había llevado su defensor, Shion decidió empezar a intervenir.

-Chiasa.- llamó la sacerdotisa a la joven niña, que la miraba al lado con curiosidad.- necesitaré tu ayuda, ¿te acuerdas de lo que sientes cuando haces tus dibujos?- la niña asintió.- necesito que pienses en ello mientras repites lo que yo diga.- ordenó la joven ojivioleta, mientras se hacía una herida en la palma de la mano con una piedra cercana y pintaba con su propia sangre diversos kanji en el cuerpo.

Kitsune no sólo era fuerte y resistente, era también ágil y experimentado, y poco a poco se fue adaptando al estilo de combate de esa bestia. A pesar de ser sobrenaturalmente fuerte y flexible, su estilo era caótico, como el de un depredador hambriento, se le notaba que se había acostumbrado a combatir contra rivales más débiles y no se guardaba bien de los contraataques. Y eso el ex anbu lo podía aprovechar. Lanzó un puñetazo, abriendo a propósito su defensa para un zarpazo lateral, y el demonio cayó hasta el fondo en la trampa. Gracias a sus sentidos mejorados con el senjutsu, pudo esperar hasta el último momento para esquivar su letal ataque, agachándose por debajo del brazo derecho del enemigo y descubriendo un hueco vulnerable en el costillar derecho. Invocó en su mano un **rasengan** y lo estrelló contra la caja torácica, provocando una gran explosión y mandando a volar a Kyofu varios metros hasta chocar contra una pared. El golpe fue brutal, ese **rasengan** iba bien cargado, y con un rival normal la pelea habría terminado. Pero, de entre el humo, no surgió un enemigo dolorido, surgió un ser casi intacto, con una sonrisa demente en el rostro.

-" _Vaya, su piel debe de ser dura como el acero… pero el ninjutsu sí que parece hacerle daño"_ \- se dijo el guerrero, viendo cómo un fino líquido negruzco se deslizaba por algunos cortes que había provocado el **rasengan** en la zona del impacto.- " _Así que, si algo funciona, ¿para que cambiarlo?_ ".- Concluyó, para proceder a luchar de nuevo en el taijutsu.

Como se imaginaba, esa debilidad en el taijutsu ya había sido compensada por su antinatural enemigo, así que era hora de cambiar de táctica. Realizando sellos a una velocidad increíble, Naruto exclamó **futon: ea dangan** , escupiendo varias balas de aire que impactaron en el cuerpo del ente, haciéndolo perder algo de empuje. Invocó un clon con rapidez, y decidió caldear el ambiente. Mientras su clon gritaba **futon: idaina kaze (gran vendaval)** y se disolvía por el cansancio, el uzumaki original invocó un **katon: Zukkoku (cañón de fuego)** , convirtiendo en un auténtico infierno la zona donde se encontraba el demonio al combinarse ambas técnicas. Pero, en lugar de gritos, Naruto escuchó risas.

- **Hahahaha, ¿Fuego? ¡Vine al mundo en él!** \- gritó de forma demente Kyofu, para después saltar a una velocidad increíble contra el uzumaki, conectando un potente puñetazo en su vientre y apartándolo unos metros de una patada, dejándolo completamente desorientado. Se dispuso a rematarlo de un zarpazo al cuello cuando algo bloqueó su golpe. Antes de poder hacer nada, un extraño apéndice salido de la espalda de su víctima lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó lejos, como si fuese un pedazo de chatarra. Tras levantarse, Kyofu vio como ese misterioso exorcista le contemplaba con furia a través de su máscara, mientras en sus manos sostenía una elaborada guadaña muy conocida entre los habitantes del makai y a su espalda asomaban cuatro brillantes cadenas que parecían amenazarle flotando en el aire, como las cabezas de una serpiente.- **Esas cadenas… y ese arma, es la garra de shinigami… eres un hijo del remolino.** \- concluyó el ser, para luego asomar esos dientes amarillos y alargados irregularmente dispuestos en una deforme sonrisa.- **perfecto, así no tendré que contenerme.**

El demonio se lanzó a por el uzumaki pronunciando un antinatural grito que obligó al rubio a cerrar los ojos, como si hubiese sentido un temor repentino. El ente aprovechó eso y lanzó un potente golpe al rostro del ex anbu que fue desviado a duras penas por una de sus cadenas, para luego doblarse hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe desde arriba de dos de las cadenas del uzumaki. La restante intentó empalarle desde su costado izquierdo, pero el demonio la agarró con agilidad y la interpuso en el tajo de la guadaña, entorpeciendo el ataque del rubio. Aprovechando ese tropiezo, agarró con fuerza otra de las cadenas, y levantó por los aires a Naruto, golpeándolo contra el suelo como si fuese un pelele. El rubio notaba cada golpe y gritaba de dolor, sintiendo su cara y cuerpo sangrar por los cortes y las contusiones que le provocaba el suelo de piedra. Cuando terminó de golpearlo, se dispuso a rematarlo en el suelo, pero una tira de tela blanca brillante surgió del pavimento y ató su brazo con fuerza.

-Y al principio el bien y el mal eran iguales en poder, por cada brillo de luz, una zona quedaba en total oscuridad.- se oyó desde el fondo de la sala. Shion, con numerosos kanji pintados en su cuerpo con su propia sangre, entonaba los cánticos y se movía al son de una energía ancestral arrodillada en el suelo, con Chiasa repitiendo de fondo. Ella era la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio, un portento en exorcismos. No iba a dejar a ese Kitsune librar esa batalla sin ayuda, por muy cansada que estuviese. Sus runas comenzaron a brillar con un potente tono plateado, y otra tira blanca sujetó al demonio por la cintura, inmovilizándolo, y permitiendo a Naruto levantarse y contraatacar como buenamente pudo.- hasta que la oscuridad decidió reclamar lo que no le pertenecía.- gritó con fuerza la joven, alzando sus manos al cielo. Necesitaba debilitar a ese demonio, o su salvador no tendría la más mínima oportunidad.

Kyofu se liberó de sus ataduras con un fuerte tirón, entre gritos de furia. Odiaba esos salmos, evocaban la derrota de su padre, el gran jashin, y de su raza, una vergüenza en el mundo demoniaco. Siempre que un exorcista los cantaba, ellos se sentían débiles y furiosos, tal era su poder. En ellos, la batalla entre Kami y jashin seguía plenamente activa. Intentó darle un zarpazo de abajo a arriba a su ya repuesto rival, pero el ninja lo bloqueó con maestría con el mango de la guadaña y le dio un potente golpe con él en la mandíbula, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás, después sus cadenas lo golpearon en el torso con fuerza, y una sujetó la zarpa con la que iba a contraatacar, abriendo un enorme hueco en su defensa que posibilitó un tajo de ese arma legendaria. El kekkei genkai del clan uzumaki era un infierno de metal para el que osase atacarle, y ni tan siquiera un rey demonio se libraba. Kyofu notó como su vientre se abría, y luego salió volando hacia atrás cuando Naruto exclamó **Futon: repussho (palma violenta de viento)** y una oleada de afilado chakra le provocó varios cortes. Kyofu sólo tuvo que dirigir parte de su inmenso poder a la herida y esta se cerró, todo por obra y magia de unos extraños apéndices negros que salieron del interior de su cuerpo y que arrancaron al uzumaki una expresión de repugnancia.

Volvieron a cargar el uno contra el otro, Naruto acusando sus heridas actuales (que Kurama se afanaba en reparar como buenamente podía) y el demonio comenzando a soltarse de verdad. El rubio esquivó un zarpazo directo a su garganta, y lanzó un potente tajo con su guadaña que Kyofu esquivó agachándose hasta ponerse a cuatro patas como un animal. Naruto se preparó para descargar un golpe descendente con sus cadenas, pero de la espalda del demonio surgieron de nuevo esos zarzillos, aunque de un tamaño similar al de sus cadenas, que le golpearon en el hombro para frenar el ataque y le lanzaron varios metros más lejos tras agarrarle de su pierna. Kyofu iba a impulsarse para golpearle de nuevo, pero sintió un fuerte dolor de pronto. Una llamarada de color rosáceo lo envolvió, destrozando los zarcillos con los que iba a atacar, y le habría causado unas heridas insoportables en su esencia demoníaca si no fuera por su cáscara mortal que le entregó ese ningen pálido. Miró en dirección hacia dónde sabía que provenía ese golpe, sólo había una persona con ese poder en ese continente.

-Y la luz, con su espada plateada, atravesó el pecho de la oscuridad en su último combate.- gritó con fuerza Shion, mientras Kyofu sentía su ira crecer. Odiaba esa parte.

- **No sigas, maldita furcia…** \- amenazó el demonio, señalándola con sus mugrientos dedos.

-¡Y vi caer la oscuridad del cielo como un rayo!- desafió la ojivioleta al emperador del miedo, repitiéndolo de fondo Chiasa

- **Maldita puta, ¡te destriparé!** \- gritó furioso Kyofu, lanzándose a matarla a una velocidad imposible de seguir para la fémina. Shion cerró los ojos con miedo, pero cuando los abrió se encontró al demonio a un metro escaso de ella suspendido en el aire, forcejeando por alcanzarla mientras las cadenas del héroe rubio le apartaban de ella, agarrándole desde la cintura. Podía contemplar a todo detalle esos dientes amarillos lanzando dentelladas, esas garras de uñas negras intentando aflojar el agarre de ese metal que le impedía matarla… pero tenía que vencer su miedo y seguir provocándolo, desgastando su poder para facilitarle la lucha a ese guerrero, aunque fuese a costa de su propia vida.

\- Y la oscuridad fue enterrada en lo profundo del makai con su prole indigna- le gritó a la cara a Kyofu, que reaccionó lanzándola una intensa llamarada desde esa boca deforme. Shion a duras penas pudo levantar su esfera rosácea de defensa, envolviéndola las llamas de forma inmediata. Notaba su energía descender, ya estaba logrando algo enorme recitando esos salmos sin caer inconsciente, como para ganarle al demonio en un duelo de fuerza bruta. Pero no podía ceder. Si lo hacía, condenaría a todo el mundo. La sangre comenzó a caer por su nariz, fruto del esfuerzo, y ella apretó sus dientes para aguantar el envite. Justo cuando iba a caer su barrera, el demonio fue lanzado como una piedra contra el otro extremo de la cueva por las cadenas de Kitsune, cayendo de rodillas la sacerdotisa al suelo, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Kyofu decidió que ya le haría pagar a esa mujer luego su ofensa, ahora la prioridad era ese ningen del remolino. Exhalando aire, el demonio expulsó una inmensa llamarada contra Kitsune, que sólo pudo esquivarla usando el **hirashin no jutsu**. Pero no tuvo ni un segundo para disfrutar de la ocurrencia, puesto que ya tenía al demonio encima con sus afiladas garras preparadas. Sus cadenas volvieron a salvarle de un ataque, y aprovechando el impulso de su enemigo, lo atravesó con su guadaña por el vientre, ahora dispuesta a modo de lanza. Ya estaba, fue fácil. Demasiado fácil. Para horror del uzumaki, la mandíbula de ese ser empezó a alargarse, como la boca de una lamprea, y sus afilados dientes se abalanzaron sobre la desprevenida presa. Sólo por sus reflejos mejorados gracias a Kurama pudo Naruto apartar su rostro y cuello, recibiendo un potente mordisco en su hombro que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Invocando la fuerza del poco chakra natural que le quedaba, con su mano izquierda invocó un fuerte **rasengan** que estrelló contra el pecho del enemigo, alejándolo de él y dándole un muy necesario respiro, además de liberar su arma.

Mientras la herida del enemigo se volvía a cerrar y este no abandonaba su mueca burlona, Naruto confirmó sus sospechas: las zarpas y dientes del demonio estaban envenenados. Notaba como todo a su alrededor temblaba, los sonidos se distorsionaban y las luces se volvían insoportables. Sólo gracias a su entrenamiento en combate de venenos que Anko le proporcionó y a su resistencia natural, pudo seguir en pie y encararse al enemigo. Este se sorprendió por verle todavía en pie, y decidió acabar con esto de una vez. Entre gestos similares a una arcada, Kyofu vomitó una sustancia oleosa de color negruzco al suelo en cantidades industriales que inundó la cueva con rapidez hasta la altura de los pies. Era viscosa y pegajosa, dificultando el movimiento del uzumaki. Naruto uso su hirashin para evitar que le impactarse una nueva llamarada, pero en su estado no pudo aterrizar correctamente y acabó con una rodilla en el suelo. Necesitaba tiempo para que Kurama limpiase el veneno de su organismo, pero ese ser no quería dárselo. El ser antinatural se disolvió en esa sustancia como si el también estuviese hecho de líquido, dejando al uzumaki sólo. Sus cadenas, que gracias a kami reaccionaban por sí solas al peligro, destrozaron una figura que surgió de esa sustancia negra. Pero no era el demonio, puesto que otras diez surgieron a su alrededor, rodeándolo.

Adoptó de inmediato su pose defensiva de taijutsu, con sus cadenas dispuestas alrededor formando un perímetro y la hoja de su guadaña al frente, dándole por el reflejo de la hoja una visión al menos parcial de su retaguardia. Puede que estuviese envenenado, pero eso no significaba indefenso. Era un anbu entrenado al fin y al cabo. Naruto, por instinto, se agachó cuando de una de ellas salió el demonio, intentando decapitarlo de un zarpazo. Pero cuando fue a contraatacar, este simplemente se disolvió. Con muchísima ayuda de sus cadenas y del mango de su guadaña, Kitsune esquivó o bloqueó los ataques de esas figuras, hasta que una intensa llamarada proveniente de su costado izquierdo le obligó a formar un muro con sus cadenas para bloquear el fuego. Esto lo aprovechó Kyofu, que por el otro lado apareció para darle un puñetazo tan fuerte al rostro del ex anbu que le hizo estrellarse contra una pared cercana, perdiendo su careta en el proceso y quedándose aturdido cuando su cabeza impactó contra la dura piedra. El ente corrió hacia Naruto, dispuesto a aprovechar su oportunidad para rematarlo. Las cadenas de diamantina intentaron defender a su señor, pero el demonio las pegó a la pared gracias a cuatro precisos escupitajos de esa sustancia negra como el alquitrán.

Parecía el fin cuando el demonio saltó, dispuesto a atravesarle el cráneo con un garra a modo de punzón, pero, de pronto, algo se interpuso. Naruto vio a cámara lenta como un ser humanoide de unos dos metros, formado íntegramente por diamante, interponía su brazo en el ataque, atravesándolo aún así con fuerza la garra de Kyofu hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de un impactado ojiazul. Después, el ente de diamante golpeó al demonio, alejándolo de Kitsune y continuando su batalla mientras el uzumaki se recuperaba. Naruto buscó desorientado a su alrededor el origen de su salvación, intentando ignorar los efectos del veneno, y lo encontró a un lado de la cueva. A pesar de lo distorsionado de la imagen, pudo ver nítidamente a una sudada Shion, arrodillada por el esfuerzo, que respiraba agitadamente con una mano apoyada en unos extraños kanjis dibujados con su propia sangre en el suelo. Ambas miradas se cruzaron con electricidad, expresándose ambos el agradecimiento y la alegría de tenerse el uno al otro ahí. Una por confirmar quién era su paladín ahora que no llevaba la máscara y ver que era su héroe de ojos azules, el otro por verla sana y salva, y aún luchando.

- **Te dije que no sería fácil cachorro…** \- declaró kurama con un tono de reproche.

- _lo sé, pero no podíamos entrar de primeras con todo, habría sido demasiado arriesgado… necesitaba conocer su poder… joder, como ha dolido eso…_ \- se quejó el rubio, mientras se sobaba el cuello, aprovechando que Kyofu estaba entretenido destrozando ese ente de diamante.

- **Y más que te dolería si yo no estuviese aquí… bueno Gaki, ¿le damos ya una paliza o quieres seguir jugando a ninja contra demonio?** \- preguntó en su interior Kurama mientras terminaba de limpiar el veneno de su organismo.

- _Vamos Kurama._ \- contestó con determinación el rubio, sintiendo como sus sentidos volvían a la normalidad.

Las piedras alrededor del uzumaki comenzaron a temblar y levantarse ligeramente, aún con esa sustancia negruzca impregnándolas. El aire se volvió cálido, presagiando lo que ocurrió a continuación. El cuerpo del uzumaki expulsó una inmensa cantidad de chakra naranja amarillento, que recubrió su cuerpo con presteza. Su sello de shinigami se extendió por su espalda, brazos y piernas, permitiendo a esa cálida sensación acceder a cada parte de su cuerpo, reparando de inmediato sus heridas y chakra perdido. Naruto agradeció poder volver al fin a usar este poder en batalla, lo había echado muchísimo de menos. No es que le gustase basar sus combates únicamente en su poder, pero en el fondo la vida era mucho más fácil cuando tenias a tu mejor amigo y su reserva casi infinita de chakra de red de seguridad. Kyofu, que acababa de terminar con su enemigo invocado, se paró a observarlo.

- **tú… tú no eres un ningún corriente.** \- gritó con, por primera vez en su existencia, terror el demonio.- **reconozco ese chakra… Kurama, el demonio de nueve colas. Tú eres ese niño, Naruto uzumaki.**

Naruto, sin ánimo de presentarse formalmente, se lanzó como una exhalación contra su enemigo, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre de la cuarta guerra shinobi. Kyofu sólo pudo reaccionar poniendo sus brazos a modo de protección, volando por el puñetazo que ese chakra amarillo le propinó. Ahora estaban a la par de poder, incluso el ente demoniaco estaba en desventaja por los límites que podía soportar su cubierta mortal. Intentó volver a deshacerse en esa sustancia lodosa, pero Naruto no caería dos veces en el mismo truco. Simplemente saltó e invocó una inmensa llamarada al grito de **Katon: karyu endan (llamarada de dragón)** , que convirtió esa piscina de alquitrán en un auténtico infierno. Normalmente no afectaría a ese demonio, pero Kyofu no contaba con Shion.

-Madre Hikari, ¡termínalo!- imploró la joven sacerdotisa para luego cantar a su diosa, con su pelo flotando al viento entre brillos plateados.

Su cántico comenzó a resonar por toda la cueva, como una especie de coro de ángeles, permitiendo a su energía iniciar el ataque. Esa energía plateada se mezcló con el fuego, creando unas intensas llamas plateadas. La combinación de un exorcismo y daño físico: el fuego dañaba la carcasa, y la energía plateada penetraba en las heridas, dañando directamente al demonio. Kyofu rugió de dolor y apareció a un lado de la galería, con su cara y cuerpo a medio quemar, y esquivó por los pelos la patada descendente que le lanzó el uzumaki en su caída. Era demasiado rápido. Demasiado fuerte. De la espalda del jinchuriki surgió un apéndice similar a una cola del legendario bijuu, que con rapidez se clavó en el hombro del demonio, lanzándolo contra el extremo opuesto de la cueva, alejándolo de Shion y Chiasa, y arrancándole el brazo por el camino.

El demonio rugió de dolor, pero esos extraños zarzillos negros mantuvieron el brazo cerca, colgando inerte de su cuerpo, y comenzaron a unirlo de nuevo mientras el demonio se levantaba y escupía una sustancia negruzca por su boca en una mueca de sufrimiento. Frente a él, la cubierta de chakra amarillo de Naruto cambio de forma, tomando la de una inmensa cabeza de zorro con marcas arcanas recorriendo su rostro, que le rugió a modo de desafío y comenzó a acumular energía en su boca. Al grito de **bijudama no ame** , una infinidad de proyectiles de color morado oscuro forjados por un chakra extraordinariamente denso impactó contra el indefenso demonio del miedo, como si fuese el agua de una cascada contra una roca. Kyofu gritó de dolor de nuevo, notando como su capacidad regenerativa no era capaz de reparar el daño causado en su preciado cuerpo mortal, sintiendo como cada pedazo del mismo se desprendía y deshacía en el aire hasta convertirse en nada. Cuando Naruto terminó su ataque, del cuerpo de Kyofu no quedaban ni los restos.

- _¿Funcionó?_ \- preguntó el uzumaki al Kitsune, pero este negó con la cabeza adoptando un gesto serio.

Su modo sannin le advirtió de que esto no había terminado. El aire se tornó frío cuando los restos calcinados del ataque empezaron a burbujear, y esa sustancia negra oleosa empezó a surgir sin control. Una especie de forma viscosa y esférica, llena de esos repugnantes zarzillos a modo de apéndices y garras, comenzó a crecer exponencialmente, arañando las cubiertas de la inmensa cueva. Kyofu estaba realmente furioso, su cubierta mortal había sido destruida, y con ello su proyecto de dominar el mundo con sus retoños oscuros. Ahora, con el pasar de los días, perdería poder hasta desaparecer, al no hallarse en su plano de existencial real y pertenecer al makai. Pero eso no quería decir que antes no se resarciese con ese ningún advenedizo y esa furcia de ojos violetas. No, se lo haría pagar, llevaba acumulando almas de inocentes durante mucho tiempo, y ahora las usaría.

- **¡Maldito ningen! Has destruido mi cubierta mortal.** \- exclamó con furia la masa de alquitrán, que cada vez era más grande.- **pero no vas a impedir que me cobre mi última pieza. Puede que tenga que volver al makai, pero llevo acumulando almas de inocentes sin descanso durante días, y ahora mi poder es inmenso. Me llevaré a todo este país conmigo, y tu sacerdotisa será mi puta en el infierno. No has impedido nada, estúpido.**

La masa siguió creciendo, mientras el uzumaki calculaba su poder. Ocho colas, y subiendo. Y él, tras sus ataques, estaba ligeramente por debajo. Intentó detenerla a golpes ahora que estaba comenzando, pero fue inútil, cada pedazo que arrancaba o incineraba se rehacía y volvía al origen, y mientras ese ser incluso absorbía parte de su poder cuando le conseguía arrancar de regreso alguna parte de su armadura amarilla con sus zarcillos. Debía de destruirlo de un golpe, y para ello sólo tenía el rasen shuriken de dos esferas y su técnica final, pero eso implicaría llevarse por delante a todos los prisioneros, entre ellos a Shion. No era una opción. Sin ideas, se alejó de esa masa de odio y corrupción, adoptando su tamaño humano, y se aproximó a Shion, que contemplaba todo con una mueca de espanto.

-Shion, ¿alguna idea?- preguntó un apurado Naruto.

-Es… es demasiado poderoso… lleva alimentándose de almas de inocentes todo este tiempo… ahora es imparable. Crecerá y crecerá hasta implosionar y llevarnos a todos con él… es culpa mía, debí de pararlo a tiempo…- grito con desesperación la ojivioleta, mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Shion… ¡Shion!- repuso con fuerza el uzumaki, sosteniéndola de sus hombros y obligándola a mirarle.- No te dejes llevar por el pánico. Eres una sacerdotisa experta en combatir demonios, ¿no tienes un ritual o exorcismo para expulsarlo?

-S… si tendría… pero es demasiado grande y poderoso… necesitaría una energía inmensa, aún estando descansada no podría…

-¿Sólo necesitas energía?- preguntó con seriedad el uzumaki, obteniendo un asentimiento leve de la mujer.- pues estás de suerte, tengo muchas colas de bijuu dispuestas para ti. Tú hazlo, yo te daré todo el poder que necesites. No me mires así y dime, ¿Quieres vivir?

Shion contempló al rubio como si estuviera loco, pero una mirada a esos zafiros azules le dio toda la determinación que necesitaba. Su héroe había vuelto a por ella, había combatido al demonio sólo, y ahora juntos expulsarían a Kyofu de la tierra. Preparó sus sellos, mientras Naruto le daba la mano. Su piel era muy cálida y agradable, y le ruborizó ver que entrelazó los dedos con confianza y delicadeza, como si no quisiese separarse de ella, recordándola que estaba allí y la ayudaría. Mientras realizaba el ritual, sintió como una inmensa cantidad de energía entraba en su cuerpo desde su mano agarrada por el uzumaki. Era una energía benigna, cálida, como su portador. Shion sintió todo su cansancio desaparecer, sus heridas cerrarse, cada célula de su cuerpo hincharse de fuerza. Contempló a su salvador por última vez, viendo esa sonrisa única, y, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, exclamó KAI.

El cuerpo de Shion liberó su forma sagrada: su cuerpo resplandeció con un tono brillante, su piel blanca fue decorada por los sellos arcanos que heredó de su clan. En su espalda se formaron unas hebras de color plateado que aparentaban ser seda aunque claramente eran algo más fuerte, similares a esas cadenas que había visto antes usar al uzumaki, y en su cabeza se formó una aureola de color dorado. Naruto se quedó petrificado, mirándola. Era una diosa, un ángel venido del cielo con ese pelo rubio ondeando al viento y esa mirada de fría determinación en sus ojos violetas. Alzó su mano contra el demonio, que avanzó hacia ella chillando, viendo el peligro venir, como una presa que sabe que la van a cazar. Shion simplemente pronunció **Tsuhio (expulsar)** y un inmenso torrente de energía rosácea salió de su mano rumbo al demonio, que chilló de dolor cuando notó su forma etérea consumirse ante el poder sagrado. Naruto sintió como ese ataque le drenó una gran cantidad de energía, pero dio resultado: ese alquitrán comenzó a disolverse, retornando el ambiente a su tono normal y no esa sensación gélida.

Ambos desconectaron sus formas de combate, uno el modo biju y la otra su forma angelical, mientras Chiasa los miraba como si fuesen la cosa más guay del universo. Que suerte era ser niño y no ser consciente del peligro que acababan de experimentar, mejor dejarla disfrutar un tiempo hasta que creciese y cayese en la cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder… a su lado, Shion notó como sus rodillas flaqueaban, colapsándose por el sobreesfuerzo. Habría impactado contra el frío suelo si su héroe de ojos azules no estuviese allí para sostenerla con sus ágiles reflejos. Como siempre. Se acurrucó en ese cálido torso, sintiéndose segura al fin, y, antes de que la inconsciencia la venciese, clavó sus orbes violetas en los azules de Naruto con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Te he echado de menos… Naruto kun…

* * *

Sasuke compareció a última hora de la mañana en el despacho de su hokage. Lo habría hecho a primera pero, de nuevo y para sorpresa del pelinegro, Naruto se había adelantado a todos y había previsto el movimiento de uno de sus principales enemigos. El consejo civil, a pesar de la reciente "muerte" de Naruto (por lo menos eso era lo que se había comunicado públicamente, que Naruto, el gran héroe de la guerra, había muerto. Sólo los consejeros principales, los kages del consejo gokage y un grupo selecto de ninja sabían la verdad, y eso debía de seguir siendo así…) y por conducto de los ancianos Homura y koharu, había solicitado una reunión urgente para tratar la situación de Karin uzumaki. Su intención era clara: con la muerte del influyente rubio, y seguramente habiendo sobornado a muchos de los miembros de los codiciosos clanes civiles, intentarían aprovecharse del caos reinante en los principales aliados del clan del remolino y del conflicto que seguramente tendrían con Hiashi hyuuga por no haber podido hacer efectivo el compromiso del rubio difunto con su primogénita para incluir a traición a la pelirroja en el plan de restauración de clan. Un movimiento vil, que dio como resultado a una nerviosa Karin sentada en el asiento que solía ocupar su primo, retorciendo sus manos por la tensión mientras se proponía la moción.

Pero, justo en ese momento (y seguramente a propósito, al pelinegro le encantaba hacer apariciones estelares, aunque no lo reconociese), las puertas del salón se abrieron, revelando a un imponente Sasuke, vestido con una camiseta gris holgada de manga corta con el abanico uchiha a su espalda y unos pantalones holgados de jounin, dispuesto a ocupar su lugar en el asiento uchiha. Los ancianos se quejaron y alegaron que Sasuke no tenía derecho a sentarse allí al ser todavía gennin, pero el uchiha sólo contestó que quería adquirir experiencia, que no le hacía falta votar, y el hokage se lo concedió mientras miraba con severidad a esos odiosos consejeros impuestos a la fuerza en su administración. Gracias al último año de Naruto, el peligris había recibido un BRUTAL curso de políticas de consejo, y sabía que no haría falta que el pelinegro votase. Sasuke se dirigió a su asiento sin hacer caso a las contestaciones y murmullos, mirando por el camino a los ojos rojizos de la uzumaki, que por sus nervios no pudo ocultar una ligera sonrisa por verle.

Se sentó en silencio y clavó su vista no en los ancianos, sino en los miembros del consejo civil. La oscuridad reinante, debido a las tormentas otoñales que comenzaban a presentarse en el continente, hizo que muchos de ellos se encogieran de miedo al sentir su mirada depredadora encima, sobre todo cuando esos rubíes color sangre parecieron brillar como amenaza, aunque el uchiha aseguró que lo hacía para leer los labios y entender mejor lo que se decía cuando se le echó en cara eso. Muchos repararon en la gran diferencia y a la vez la gran similitud entre el uchiha y el uzumaki muerto: ambos imponían respeto e irradiaban poder, pero, mientras con el rubio todos tenían la seguridad de que no peligraban sus vidas si cometían un desliz, con el uchiha no tenían esa sensación. Homura declaró la apertura de la votación, tras haberse asegurado previamente una mayoría y suponiendo el voto de Hiashi a favor de su propuesta como venganza contra el ex jinchuriki. Al fin y al cabo, Hiashi era un hombre codicioso, y… ¿Qué sacaba con Naruto muerto ahora sí votaba por salvar a Karin?.

Pero, de nuevo, se llevó una sorpresa: para empezar, el patriarca hyuuga votó en contra de incluir a la uzumaki en ese plan. Incluso koharu juraría que le oyó titubear al declarar su decisión, y actuar de forma extraña, como si tuviese miedo. Y después, incluso su yugo sobre los clanes civiles, que sólo gracias a los sobornos previos no se vio muy afectado por el voto de Hiashi, se vino abajo, sobre todo cuando el clan Haruno, cuya matriarca no apartaba la vista del pelinegro con un cierto brillo de emoción perturbador para muchos de los presentes, votó en contra tras ver cómo Sasuke manifestaba su conformidad con el voto de Hiashi. Otra vez fracasaba su plan, otra vez no vio venir una maniobra política en contra. Con un notable enfado, los ancianos declararon finalizada la sesión, para alivio de la uzumaki, que dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al uchiha (contestada con ese clásico ligero movimiento de cabeza del pelinegro tan suyo) y se acordó de su primo con una sonrisa, que donde quiera que estuviese seguía cuidando de ella (porque tenía claro que el ojiazul tenía algo que ver en esa reacción tan amedrentada del ojiperla).

Así que la reunión de trabajo prevista entre el hokage peliplata y el ojinegro se retrasó unas horas, pero no fue obstáculo para que pudiesen celebrarla de forma efectiva, ni para aprovechar ese pequeño parón para preparar una estrategia de guerra con Shikamaru nara. El pelinegro tenía un plan, y todos los lideres ya habían acordado extraoficialmente que el nara sería el general de la alianza, la mente pensante, únicamente por debajo de la autoridad de los kages, que de todas formas no le rebatirían al conocer de sobra su ingenio en batalla. Y, para sorpresa del hokage, Shikamaru reaccionó al encargo... contento. No iba a decir entusiasmado, teniendo en cuenta que ese chico destacaba por estar obligado a no abandonar la vida shinobi y retirarse a ver nubes por su novia rubia de Suna, pero sí que estaba contento. Y rápidamente había ideado un plan general de batalla. Al peliplata le sorprendía ese talento del pelinegro: era muy listo, pero le solía faltar motivación, lo que le restaba efectividad en ámbitos como la política o el amorío. Pero en materia de ingenio bélico, táctica e intendencia, ese joven era talento y trabajo. Un seguro.

Tras esa reunión, Kakashi se encontraba en ese momento sentado en su sillón, mientras su ex alumno uchiha se hallaba de pie. El Hatake estaba muy satisfecho por el desarrollo de la reunión del consejo, por un momento creyó que no podría evitar esa decisión del consejo y le obligarían a imponer su voluntad de hokage para salvar a la uzumaki (porque tenía claro que iba a cumplir aquello que se prometió tras perder a su alumno más luchador y no iba a permitir más atropellos), pero por suerte esta vez Hiashi volvió a votar a favor del clan uzumaki. Raro, si se lo preguntaban, pero estaba seguro de que no había esta vez gato encerrado, más allá de la forma timorata de actuar del veterano ojiperla. Tras obtener el apoyo de ese prestigioso clan, la terrible reputación de Sasuke había evitado un conflicto institucional sin abrir la boca. La única ventaja de ser conocido por asesinar a más de cien experimentos de Orochimaru a espadazo limpio como simple "entrenamiento". Ahora quedaba tratar otro tema importante.

-Bien, Sasuke uchiha, por la presente te asciendo de inmediato a rango sennin con todos los derechos que ello conlleva.- declaró con solemnidad el ninja copia.

-¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin ninguna prueba ni nada?- preguntó el uchiha con su expresión neutra.

-Ya has demostrado de sobra tus habilidades, no vamos a estar un año esperando a los exámenes chuunin para hacerlo.- en el otro extremo del continente, Naruto se sintió tremendamente ultrajado con su antiguo sensei sin saber por qué.- procederé a asignarte tus primeras misiones esta semana…

-Con todo el respeto, hokage sama, no quiero ser sannin.- respondió Sasuke, provocando un intenso dejavú en el hokage mientras examinaba a su ex alumno con curiosidad.- quiero ingresar en el cuerpo anbu. Con su anonimato, tendré más libertad de movimiento y menos control por parte de las naciones enemigas. Si lo piensa, es lo mejor.- expuso con tranquilidad el uchiha, y Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que (volver a) dar razón a esa argumentación. ¿Lo habrían hablado antes sus dos alumnos y hacían esto de contestarle lo mismo a propósito, o era porque, en el fondo, este año les había aproximado muchísimo en la forma de pensar?

-Bien, pues se te asignará el rango de capitán, pero tendrás que ejercer de jounin hasta que te pueda reunir un escuadrón…

-Sobre eso, tengo entendido que en uno en concreto hay una plaza libre…- dejó caer el uchiha, viendo de inmediato Kakashi por donde iban los tiros.

-¿Quieres dirigir el antiguo escuadrón de Naruto? ¿Sabes que a muchos de ellos no les caes en gracia no?

-Lo sé, pero les he visto luchar y son muy buenos, si hiciese mi escuadrón escogería a gente como ellos sin dudarlo. El dobe sabía lo que se hacía cuando formó la unidad. Si crees que su relación personal conmigo será un problema, podemos preguntarles.

Kakashi suspiró, derrotado, y accedió a celebrar esa reunión. Otra vez horas elaborando una lista de posibles misiones y candidatos a colaborar con uno de sus alumnos que se iba al garete por una argumentación mejor. Ese escuadrón era muy bueno, y no podía estar inmóvil mucho tiempo. Necesitaba un capitán con una experiencia en batalla tremenda para la guerra que se avecinaba, así como mucho poder, y, a parte del propio hokage, sólo tres ninja cumplían ese requisito: Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. En unos veinte minutos tras haberles convocado, los miembros del escuadrón Kibo aparecieron en el despacho, toda vez que se hallaban de permiso a la espera de recibir un nuevo capitán. Y en cuanto llegaron y vieron al uchiha allí, las reacciones de rechazo no se hicieron de esperar en algunos de ellos, sobre todo en Doragon, y eso que todos llevaban su máscara reglamentaria. Pero los hombros tensos, o los puños cerrados eran muy reveladores.

-Escuadrón Kibo, se les ha reunido aquí para preguntarles su opinión, así que quiero que sean totalmente sinceros, porque no pienso poner un escuadrón al mando de nadie si no hay total confianza.- declaró Kakashi, sabedor de la importancia de la confianza de un escuadrón en su capitán tras sus años de anbu. Podría imponerles ese capitán, pero el trabajo en equipo se resentiría, así que prefería contar con su opinión.- Son libres de opinar y no habrá consecuencias si se niegan a ello: Sasuke uchiha ha sido ascendido a rango de capitán anbu, y ha solicitado la dirección del escuadrón Kibo, ¿estarían dispuestos a combatir bajo sus órdenes?

Un tenso silencio reino en el ambiente, mientras los miembros del escuadrón se miraban entre ellos sin emitir palabra alguna, como si se conociesen y supiesen la respuesta que iba a dar cada uno. El primero en hablar fue Doragon, como capitán oficioso del equipo.

-Por mi parte, no deseo servir a las órdenes de Sasuke uchiha.- afirmó con dureza el anbu artista.- es más, tras la marcha de Naruto, y haciendo honor al trato que llegué con él en mi reclutamiento, querría que se me asignase a un puesto más estable en la aldea, aunque hubiese que degradarme a jounin.

-Bien Doragon.- contestó el peliplata con tranquilidad. Era consciente de que sería imposible que el artista y el uchiha formasen equipo juntos: al odio que sentía el ex root contra Sasuke por intentar matar a Naruto había que añadir su rivalidad por la amistad de Naruto (ambos se veían como su mejor amigo y creían que el otro les quería usurpar ese puesto) y los celos de Sai, ya que su actual novia fue una de las principales enamoradas del uchiha en la academia. Eso sin contar la animadversión de Sasuke hacia Sai: odiaba esa pose fría, esa sonrisa falsa de superioridad y esos ojos negros inexpresivos. ¿Irónico, no?.- haré honor al pacto que alcanzó con Kitsune, así que, por el momento, será asignado como refuerzo al escuadrón tobirama. ¿El resto?

-Por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a darle un voto de confianza.- declaró Saru.- Nii chan confiaba en él, y durante su última batalla Sasuke me demostró que es un buen amigo suyo y que puede que haya cambiado. Además, estoy contento en este escuadrón y con su volumen de misiones, así que cuente conmigo.

-Y conmigo también.- continuó Usagi, sin sorprender mucho al resto de integrantes de la sala. Todos sabían que ella y el Sarutobi eran una pareja inseparable.- alguien tiene que cuidar de Saru. Además, Uchiha sama puede ayudarme a mejorar mi entrenamiento de kenjutsu.- concluyó la hyuuga, que tras ver la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke había comenzado a respetar más al pelinegro. Como buena hyuuga, la ojiperla respetaba el poder. Por su parte, el pelinegro asintió levemente. Lo cierto es que, tras verla combatir en El Valle del fin, había decidido enseñarla kenjutsu si ella accedía. Su estilo era realmente interesante, y ya había visto una forma de mejorarlo, sin contar que quería anotarse un tanto contra su gran rival enseñándola el arte de la espada mejor que el uzumaki.

-Por mi parte no hay problema.- comentó Anko.- aunque últimamente estoy un tanto ocupada en I+T, ya sabe usted porqué…- argumentó, haciendo referencia a los interrogatorios a Yugao y a que habían comenzado a lograr nombres de posibles agentes de la secta a los que investigar gracias a la Uzuki.

-Sobre eso, el escuadrón Kibo va a tener que prescindir de usted, Hebi. Tras contemplar su hoja de servicios de este último año, y su veteranía en el cuerpo shinobi, tengo pensado promoverla a la capitanía del escuadrón tobirama, toda vez que Yugao no podrá ocuparla. Así podrá coordinar las funciones de anbu y de jounin de I+T perfectamente. Enhorabuena, se lo merece.- proclamó el hokage, mientras la mitarashi se quedaba petrificada recibiendo los halagos de sus compañeros de escuadrón. El puesto de capitán del escuadrón tobirama es el rango más alto que se podía alcanzar dentro del cuerpo anbu, un puesto de enorme prestigio y muy cercano al hokage. Aunque su máscara tapaba su rostro, sus compañeros pudieron ver que se encontraba visiblemente emocionada: al fin se le reconocía su trabajo. Desde siempre se había esforzado por alcanzar la cima, y ahora veía como su esfuerzo tenía recompensa. Se acordó de Kurenai, de Yugao, de toda esa gente que siempre la apoyo… y de su foxi kun, por supuesto. Él ya había previsto que acabaría allí. Mientras tanto, el hokage prosiguió.- Así que, Sasuke, necesitará dos miembros, tengo una lista de…

-Ya tengo pensadas dos opciones hokage sama, preferiría intentarlo con ellos. Si no son de su agrado, estaré dispuesto a aceptar a sus candidatos.- cortó el pelinegro, arrancándole una gota de sudor al hokage por sentir otro dejavú. Aunque al menos Naruto había sido más… respetuoso. Aquí Sasuke parecía que casi ordenaba… podría conservar autoridad y contestarle, pero confiaba en el criterio del uchiha realmente.

-Bien, esperaré sus sugerencias… pero la última palabra la tendré yo. Le aconsejo un médico y un sensor. ¿Ya tiene pensada su máscara?

-Pues… lo cierto es que si…- declaró Sasuke, mientras sacaba una máscara anbu de porcelana blanca con forma de cuervo, con detalles en gris.

-" _Definitivamente, estos dos se han puesto de acuerdo…"_ \- pensó el hokage apoyando su cabeza en el brazo con desgana.- ¿Sabe usted que las máscaras anbu se corresponden con los símbolos zodiacales no? Porque no recuerdo que haya un cuervo entre ellos…- dijo con pesadez el hatake, siguiendo el juego a su alumno y sabiendo a donde iba a ir esta conversación. En dos años de gennin no fue capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a sus alumnos, ahora no iba a ser diferente…

-Debió de dejárselo claro al uzuratoncachi, hokage sama…- corrigió el uchiha, arrancando una mueca de indignación al Hatake. Al fin y al cabo, también se lo había recriminado a su otro alumno…

-Está bien…- concluyó el hokage, intentando evitar que la sangre llegase al río por un tema tan banal. Además, tanto Naruto como Sasuke eran ninja tan excepcionales que sólo les verían las caretas si ellos querían, así que no era tan importante. Sólo esperaba que no se pusiese de moda…- reúna a los miembros que faltan en su escuadrón y preséntese aquí para recibir su primera misión… Karasu (cuervo).

* * *

Keiji, un hombre de complexión media y pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, empujó con fuerza el carromato, acompañado de otros tres hombres de la caravana de refugiados, intentando sacarlo del lodo del camino. Hacia una semana había desaparecido esa sensación opresiva que inundaba el país, y que le había obligado a él junto a su mujer y su hija, que se encontraban a su espalda en otro transporte, y a la inmensa mayoría de la población del país a buscar refugio en donde fuere, abandonando su hogar y pertenencias. Durante su huida habían oído múltiples rumores: que un demonio de pesadilla devoraba a quien se le enfrentase y corrompía su tierra, que las muertes se contaban por miles, que la suma sacerdotisa había ido a combatirlo y no había vuelto… Él, como muchos otros, tuvo miedo, sobre todo cuando repentinamente esa sensación creció de golpe hasta casi asfixiarlos, pero, tan pronto como creció, desapareció, y todo retorno a una tensa calma. Y, en su humilde refugio en las montañas, Keiji, junto al resto de refugiados, habían recibido la buena nueva: la suma sacerdotisa, apoyada por el gran Kitsune no Kibo, había vencido al ente y liberado el país entero.

Tras el jolgorio y las celebraciones, la caravana de refugiados puso rumbo a la capital con el ánimo de empezar de nuevo y sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo. Y eso incluía sacar su carromato del lodo para continuar su viaje. Llevaban ya tres jornadas de camino, tres jornadas bajo tormentas otoñales, atravesando montañas y, en ese momento, tupidos bosques. Iban lentos, pero era normal, el grupo estaba compuesto por unas cincuenta personas, la inmensa mayoría mujeres y niños. Menos de una decena de hombres la custodiaban, por lo que habían decidido realizar turnos para asegurarse no ser atacados por bestias salvajes, o incluso por otras personas, lo cual reducía la mano de obra para arreglar esos problemas. Aunque, armados con palos y rastrillos poco iban a hacer.

De pronto, un grito en el flanco izquierdo alertó a los refugiados, que poco pudieron hacer cuando un grupo de hombres los atacaron. Pronto, todos los refugiados rindieron las armas al ver la lucha desigual: su moral y fuerzas estaban por los suelos, y estaban rodeados por individuos de aspecto malencarado, con ropas mugrientas y armas primitivas, y unas miradas que no hacían presagiar nada bueno al padre de familia. Un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo y barba negros y sucios con diversas calvas, un ligero estrabismo en sus ojos negros y sus dientes amarillos, puso sus ávidos ojos en su mujer, mientras sus compañeros, o bien hacían lo mismo con otras mujeres de la caravana, o bien se apropiaban de todo lo que les quedaba a esos pobres desgraciados. Keiji sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando ese repugnante bandido se acercó a su amada, mientras su hija se escondía tras ella, e intentó interponerse, pero estaba realmente débil, y desarmado, y cayó al suelo cuando uno de los maleantes le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. Frente a él pudo ver con horror como ese hombre se acercaba a su mujer, que entre temblores de miedo blandió un trozo de madera de uno de los carromatos y lo interpuso entre ella y su asaltante. El individuo se paró en seco a medio metro de la mujer y la niña, observando con una mueca burlona el "arma".

-Uhhh, una mujer con un arma.- bromeó, provocando algunas risas entre sus compinches.- más te vale no moverte mientras te follo, o tendré que matarte y hacerlo con tu hija.

La mujer tembló de terror viéndole acercarse con esa mueca de lujuria y sadismo, pero de pronto el maleante abrió los ojos incrédulo. Al otro lado de la caravana, cuatro de sus compañeros que se encontraban de espaldas al linde del bosque, cayeron al suelo entre gritos, siendo arrastrados a la espesura entre gritos de terror. Y, cerca suyo, una gigantesca lengua rosada llena de verrugas surgió de la copa de un árbol, atrapando e inmovilizando a otro hombre. El individuo que iba a violar a la mujer se dio la vuelta torpemente, revelándole a Keiji un kunai clavado justo en el centro de su espalda, para luego caer muerto al suelo. Los asaltantes contemplaron con miedo alrededor, y entonces todo ocurrió en casi una fracción de segundo. Kunais, bolas de fuego y de aire, e incluso unas extrañas cadenas brillantes, surgieron de los árboles, impactando a los bandidos con una precisión quirúrgica. Los que intentaron huir solo dejaron unos gritos impactantes cuando entraron en la espesura del bosque para no volver. Frente a Keiji, dos individuos salieron de la espesura con sus katanas desenvainadas, lanzándose contra un grupo de cinco bandidos. Con rápidos y precisos ataques, acabaron con el grupo sin piedad, cómo pasó en el resto de la caravana a juzgar por las voces y exclamaciones de agradecimiento que surgían de los otros carromatos.

Sus salvadores se reunieron en el centro de la caravana para hablar, ignorando a los refugiados y los cuerpos de sus víctimas, que ahora regaban el suelo. Se trataban de cinco hombres vestidos exactamente igual (botas militares negras manchadas de barro, pantalones negros con un reborde naranja, un peto y protectores de espinillas y antebrazos de metal y una camiseta sin mangas que revelaba sus brazos derechos vendados y algunos tatuajes, entre ellos uno del símbolo de Konoha), de cabello rubio, acompañados de un llamativo y gigantesco sapo de color amarillo y marrón de metro y medio armado con dos katanas su espalda. Y todos llevaban una máscara muy reveladora: un zorro blanco enseñando los dientes con detalles en naranja ardiente.

-Este era el último grupo de la zona.- declaró uno de los anbu al resto.- creo que hemos acabado con esto por hoy.

-Lo siento, pero no me fío.- contestó otro de los ninja, que parecía ser el líder.- seguiremos patrullando hasta que el jefe nos disuelva o se nos agote el chakra.

-Odio mojarme…- confesó otro, mientras miraba al cielo.

- **Pues yo lo encuentro refrescante, mucho mejor que el sol...** \- afirmó el sapo que, para sorpresa de los refugiados, hablaba.

-Disculpe.- preguntó educadamente el líder a Keiji, ignorando el enconado debate del resto de su escuadrón sobre sí era peor mojarse y resfriarse o quemarse al sol.- ¿A dónde se dirigían?

-Ki… ¿Kitsune no Kibo?- repuso un impactado refugiado detrás de Keiji. No todos los días te encontrabas con una leyenda viva como ese shinobi.

-Si, mucho gusto en conocerles. ¿Se dirigen a la capital?

-S… si.- respondió un dubitativo Keiji, que no sabía cuando había asumido el papel de líder de ese grupo.

-Perfecto, sólo tienen que seguir el camino, está a dos días de marcha.- declaró, tocándose un tatuaje de la muñeca y sacando de una nube de humo unas extrañas píldoras negras y un papel amarillo con rebordes verdes y extraños símbolos pintados.- aquí tienen unas píldoras de soldado para reponer fuerzas.- ofreció mientras le hacía una carantoña a la niña, que sonrió con el gesto.- y este papel es un sello especial. Mi escuadrón esta patrullando la zona, si les atacan, apliquen sangre en él e iremos en su auxilio. Aunque no deberían de tener problemas, hemos limpiado esta zona, esta bazofia era lo único que todavía no habíamos cazado.

-Gra… gracias…- agradeció Keiji, ahora mucho más tranquilo. A la espalda de ese anbu, el resto de la escuadra siguió con su discusión hasta que el sapo pegó un lengüetazo en la cara a uno de los anbu y este se disolvió en una nube de humo, para sorpresa de la caravana.

-¡Gamakatsuo! ¿Qué ha pasado?- le reprendió el anbu rubio.

- **Dijo que ojalá lloviese agua de mar para que supiese lo molesto que es mojarse…** \- se excusó el sapo con un tono infantil.

-Pero eso no es excusa para hacer esto… ahora tendremos que repartirnos su trabajo… aunque bueno, así el jefe recibirá la información.- concluyó el rubio líder.

En la capital, un hastiado uzumaki recibió los recuerdos de su clon y emitió un gesto de disgusto. No por haber perdido un clon (sinceramente, era uno de sus clones bocazas, se lo merecía… eran los peores con diferencia, junto a ese clon empeñado en imitar a Sasuke del que no se conseguía librar) sino por lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese camino. Joder, un demonio casi destruye su país, se ven al borde del desastre, consiguen matarlo de milagro y darles una oportunidad, y aún así había cerdos que intentaban violar y asesinar, aprovechándose del caos reinante. El mundo daba asco. Sentado en un maltrecho taburete de una taberna abandonada de la zona más derruida de la ciudad, apuró su botella de sake con ansia. Aunque no le servía de mucho beber (su metabolismo estaba tan acelerado gracias a Kurama que era materialmente imposible que se emborrachase, o que engordase. Lo descubrió cuando le explicó a Sakura chan su dieta consistente en 20 platos de ramen diarios y esta casi se desmaya), lo hacía más por homenajear a su maestro que por otra cosa. Jiraiya sólo bebía en dos estados: cuando era completamente feliz, normalmente acompañado de varias mujeres, o de Tsunade oba chan; o cuando quería distraerse de algo que le desagradaba. A el gama sannin le funcionaría, pero al rubio sólo le hacía pensar.

¿Por qué seguía allí? Se preguntaba sin obtener respuesta. Hace cerca de una semana, él y Shion chan habían vencido al demonio conocido como Kyofu, liberando al país de su maldad. Recordaba cómo se dirigió a la capital del país con la sacerdotisa inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa, suavemente dormida en su espalda, acompañado del resto de rehenes del demonio y de esa niña tan habladora que no dejaba de pedirle que le dejase dibujarle. Una vez puso a todos a salvo y a Shion en su alcoba, ya había cumplido con su razón para ir a ese lugar, había salvado a cada persona que le había motivado a aceptar el pacto de shinigami porque necesitaba su ayuda, sólo le restaba matar a esos tres "inmortales" y dirigirse al olvido. Pero, cuando se iba a ir del lugar, contempló a Shion, tumbada en la cama, con esa sonrisa. A pesar de todavía conservar la suciedad de esa galería, la veía preciosa, su suave piel blanca. Su pelo rubio suave tan largo…

En un principio, se auto convenció de quedarse por si la sacerdotisa necesitaba algo. Veló su sueño cada noche, durmiendo en el suelo cerca de ella si necesitaba descansar, aunque otras personas se ofreciesen a sustituirle. No quería moverse de su lado sin asegurarse de que estuviese perfectamente, solo era eso… o eso se decía. A los dos días, la mujer despertó. Naruto recordaba nítidamente esa sonrisa cálida que le dirigió nada más abrir los ojos, y de cómo él también había sonreído tontamente mientras la acariciaba su cabello con ternura. La ojivioleta, tras interesarse por el estado del uzumaki y literalmente obligarle a descansar un poco, organizó las labores de reconstrucción con un impresionante ímpetu para alguien que había estado inconsciente dos días. Y, como parte de esas labores de reconstrucción, le pidió un favor al uzumaki. La rubia recordaba cómo el jinchuriki podía dividirse en copias de sí mismo, y le pidió que lo volviese a hacer para ayudar a reconstruir los edificios y buscar supervivientes.

Naruto normalmente habría rechazado la proposición y partido en su viaje, ya había cumplido sobradamente, pero, cuando miró fijamente a esos ojos violetas, no pudo resistirse. Y menos cuando esa joven, con un suave sonrojo, le sonrió y le dio las gracias por ayudarla tanto. Ese sonrojo unido a esa sonrisa era una combinación ganadora, el uzumaki se tuvo que esforzar para no acabar también sonrojándose cuando se quedó mirándola. Así que, no sólo hizo clones para ayudar en la reconstrucción, sino que invocó varios de sus clones organizados en escuadrones anbu, apoyados por sapos jóvenes del clan de gama que deseaban entrenamiento y experiencia en combate, y los destinó a recorrer los principales caminos para velar por la seguridad de las caravanas de refugiados que regresaban a sus hogares. El país del demonio, de estar prácticamente abocado a la extinción, había pasado a tener un futuro por delante, y todo se lo debían a él.

Pero Naruto no compartía esa felicidad del resto de ciudadanos. Se mostraba taciturno, aislado. Dejaba todo el trabajo a sus clones y él gastaba sus días bebiendo o durmiendo, ahora que Shion estaba ocupada coordinando a su gente. Porque la sacerdotisa era la única que le arrancaba una conversación fluida. Su aspecto se mostraba desaliñado, fruto del abandono del uzumaki: su cara mostraba un pelo más largo de lo normal, desordenado, aunque limpio tras insistirle la sacerdotisa casi hasta el extremo de la amenaza de muerte en que se diese una ducha diaria. Presentaba ya una notable barba rubia, no muy larga, pero si lo suficientemente espesa como para apreciarse a simple vista. Y, lo más preocupante, sus ojos se mostraban apagados, fríos… distantes. Acababa de abandonar al amor de su vida, y tenía el firme convencimiento de que jamás la volvería a ver. Su corazón latía con desgana, falto de una motivación, de la energía de antaño. Todo le parecía sumamente gris, y la echaba de menos cada segundo… salvo cuando vio esa sonrisa de Shion nada más despertarse. Y eso le confundía aún más, y sólo se preguntaba cuando se detenía a analizarlo, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

-Al fin te encuentro.- declaró a su espalda una melodiosa voz.

Naruto, a pesar de su melancolía, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Esa mujer siempre le arrancaba una, sólo conocía otra mujer que tuviese ese efecto en él, aunque prefería no pensar en ella, su corazón se retorcía al pensar que había tenido que dejarla ser libre. Quizás por el efecto del alcohol, el rubio se fijó en la joven: su pelo rubio suave, ya limpio, se encontraba recogido en su clásica coleta baja. Su piel, ahora nívea y sin más imperfecciones que las manchas propias de su trabajo, parecía suave, muy atractiva. Su ropa era más ajustada que de costumbre (una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones holgados rojos, la necesaria para los trabajos físicos que conllevaba una reconstrucción de una ciudad en ruinas) y revelaba un cuerpo de escándalo, con un vientre plano y delgado y una bella cintura. La joven pareció reparar en el repaso que le regaló el uzumaki, porque se sonrojó con una sonrisa para luego reponerse.

\- ¿Te importa que te acompañe? A mí también me apetece tomar algo.- antes de que el rubio pudiese decir nada, la mujer se había sentado a su lado. Con un cómico arrojo, tomó la botella de sake del ojiazul y pegó un ligero trago, aunque no tan ligero como pensaba, puesto que no impidió que abriese los ojos como platos y comenzase a toser mientras posaba como podía la botella en la barra.- Joder, ¿estás bebiendo matarratas?

-No.- respondió con una ligera carcajada el uzumaki, sobre todo por el taco que soltó la ojivioleta. De cara al público era fina, diplomática y recatada, pero junto a él a veces podía ver a esa Shion más… guerrera, por decirlo así. Una faceta que le encantaba al rubio, era bien sabido que le gustaban las mujeres con carácter.- a decir verdad, no sé, estaba en la barra cuando llegué. En la etiqueta pone sake al menos…

-Y dime…- continuó la rubia mientras su voz se reponía de ese líquido ardiente que acababa de tomar.- si hemos ganado y has vuelto a salvar a todo mi país… ¿por qué bebes sólo?

-Es… largo de explicar…

-Tengo todo el día. Y mucho matarratas para beber.- contestó con dulzura la rubia, regalándole una fina sonrisa que invitó al uzumaki a abrirse.

-Digamos que mi situación es… complicada.- comenzó a exponer el rubio. No quería revelarle detalles duros de su pasado, ni hablarle de su deserción, más por miedo a que se asustase que por sus consecuencias políticas… no dejaba de ser un maldito prófugo internacional con una secta de psicópatas infiltrada por doquier persiguiéndolo. Aunque no tenía sentido ocultarlo si se iba a ir...- digamos que he visto el mundo con otros ojos últimamente… he visto a gente violar, matar, enfrentarse unos a otros… yo quería salvar el mundo, pero veo que quizás no tenga salvación… o no la merezca.

-Naruto kun…- contestó con preocupación la ojivioleta, mientras se aproximaba a él y le tomaba la mano.- No pienses así, hay gente buena, y puedes marcar la diferencia. Mira lo que has hecho por mí gente…

-Si, y aún así hay monstruos en los caminos intentando matar a los supervivientes del ataque de Kyofu para quedarse con lo poco que tienen…- aquí Shion tuvo que bajar la vista, sabiendo que Naruto estaba en lo cierto.- eso sin contar con que, aunque lo evite aquí y ahora, luego volverá a pasar seguramente. Puede que no vuelva jamás un Kyofu, pero somos perfectamente capaces de ponernos a su altura día a día…

-¿y qué me dices que lo bueno que hace la gente? De la familia de Chiasa por ejemplo, que se ha vuelto a reunir sin perder a nadie y ahora son felices de nuevo, eso también lo ha hecho el ser humano.

-Y por cada Chiasa, ¿Cuántas niñas se han quedado huérfanas? ¿O personas viudas?- preguntó ya con un claro tono de tristeza el uzumaki. Necesitaba respuestas, algo que le hiciese seguir adelante, luchar, pero no lo encontraba. Había renunciado a todo, incluso al amor de su vida, y la vida no le ofrecía ningún aliciente para disfrutarla, por primera vez desde su nacimiento. Se encontraba roto.- ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Shion observó fijamente los ojos del uzumaki. Se había fijado desde que se despertó en que esos zafiros azules no brillaban con la intensidad de siempre. Ella se acordaba perfectamente de ese color azul vivo, y lo quería recuperar para el mundo como fuese. En un principio lo atribuyó al agotamiento por luchar con Kyofu, ella había estado inconsciente dos días, era lógico que el uzumaki también estuviese cansado, sobre todo después de hacer guardia en su habitación todo ese tiempo. Por eso le obligó a dormir inmediatamente tras levantarse de su cama. Pero, cuando despertó, a pesar de que se le veía mejor físicamente, con un tono de piel más bronceado, seguía teniendo esos ojos apagados. Cualquiera habría desistido, pero no así Shion. Shion era una mujer terca, no se rendía desde que ese mismo rubio le enseñó a no hacerlo. Y ahora veía la causa de esa tristeza: Naruto necesitaba un rumbo. Y ella podía dárselo.

-Sabes Naruto… lo que ha pasado con la familia de Chiasa puede interpretarse de muchas maneras: tú lo interpretas como una desgracia al compararlo con otras personas con menos suerte, yo como un milagro al ver lo poco probable que parecía hace una semana que se reencontraran. En el fondo, todo depende del punto de vista. Aprendí hace mucho algo de mi madre: la vida no tiene sentido general. No uno genérico, en otras palabras. Es caótica, hay mil historias mezclándose y chocando, el bien de unos es el mal de otros y viceversa. Pero eso no significa que no tenga un sentido. En el fondo, la vida tiene el sentido que tú le des. Así que deberías de buscarle uno, Naruto kun.- declaró con firmeza la joven, clavando sus bellos ojos violetas en los zafiros de Naruto mientras acariciaba su mano con suavidad. La sacerdotisa se fijó con detenimiento y disimulo en los cambios del joven: había crecido y ensanchado, ahora era todo un portento físicamente, y su rostro había adquirido rasgos más marcados y varoniles. Era un hombre guapísimo, y aún más cuando sonreía. No podía estar mucho tiempo bajo la luz de esos zafiros o los nervios la traicionaban y decía/hacía alguna estupidez, así que decidió salir elegantemente de la conversación.- Y ahora… debo de llevar esos maderos tan pesados del fondo de la calle hasta una casa cerca del palacio. No sé si podré con ellos, ojalá un galán del barrio me quiera ayudar… nos vemos, Naruto kun.- concluyó, dandole un rápido beso en la mejilla y saliendo totalmente sonrojada.

Naruto se acarició el lugar donde le había besado la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de decirle. Era cierto, él había fracasado al intentar buscarle un sentido genérico a la vida: la paz mundial, el bienestar de todos… quizás su error fue ese, ser tan genérico. Su madre le había pedido que hiciese su mundo más pequeño si fuese necesario, a lo mejor era a esto a lo que se refería, a ser más humilde. Y a, cuando no te dan las respuestas que quieres, buscarlas tú mismo. Salió de sus pensamientos para contemplar cómo la sacerdotisa, con su fino y bello, pero frágil cuerpo, intentaba cargar uno de esos grandes tablones sin éxito, mirándole disimuladamente de reojo con una mueca de enojo contenido que le arrancó una carcajada. Se levantó de su taburete y dejó la botella de sake en la barra. Ya había pensado suficiente, ahora tocaba actuar. Y ayudar a esa mujer antes de que le desterrase al makai como a Kyofu.

* * *

La serpiente y el sapo

-Jiraiya kun, ¿en serio vas a seguir con lo de Tsuna?- preguntó un hastiado Orochimaru

-Por supuesto.- contestó un sonriente jiraiya, mientras preparaba su equipo gennin para una misión.- Tengo un plan infalible para enamorarla, lo he leído en una novela romántica.- Orochimaru miró para otro lado, a ver si así se libraba de la ridícula explicación que seguro le ofrecería el peliblanco, pero hoy no era su día de suerte.- Te explico: le dejaré cartas en un buzón haciéndome pasar por mi mismo en el futuro, describiendo cómo será nuestra feliz vida juntos y lo mucho que la echaré de menos si se va. Ella se sentirá intrigada, me preguntará por ellas, yo me haré el loco y ella, investigando sobre su origen, llegara a la conclusión de que es una señal del destino y caerá rendida a mis brazos, los de jiraiya el galante, el ladrón de corazones.- declaró, adoptando esa ridícula pose.

Todo en el le resultaba tan… ridículo… a Orochimaru. Esa manía de fardar de ser un gran ninja, cuando estaba claro que era un inútil sin talento. Esa obsesión por otra inútil como era tsunade, una chica incapaz de desarrollar el uso del mokuton del legendario hashirama, la única técnica del clan senju que de verdad le interesaba. Esas poses, esa vestimenta… sólo le soportaba a su lado porque no había manera de librarse de él, ignoraba cada insulto velado o indirecta para que se fuera. Y Sarutobi sensei les había ordenado llevarse bien… pero esa orden cada vez le resultaba más difícil de cumplir. Incluso también con Tsunade, la cual siempre hacía patéticos intentos de acercarse a él románticamente. Otra ridiculez. En esta aldea no encontraba alicientes, todo era demasiado patético. Como ese código moral a la hora de experimentar, que en opinión del pelinegro sólo limitaba el gran potencial que podía tener la aldea. Algún día sería hokage, y eso sería lo primero que eliminaría. Lo tenía claro.

-Orochimaru, ¿me estás escuchando?- le interrumpió jiraiya. Al parecer había seguido hablando mientras paseaban rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

-Jiraiya kun… tienes mucha imaginación.- el muy imbécil sonrió, no dándose cuenta del insulto velado, de que lo decía refiriéndose a todos sus objetivos y metas imposibles… otra vez con esa sonrisa estúpida.- deberías de escribir algún libro…

-¿Yo? ¿Escritor? Nunca me lo había planteado la verdad…

La serpiente salió de sus sueños para volver a la actualidad. Llovía. Se encontraba cerca de la frontera norte de konoha. Acababa de despertar. Y ese ridículo hombre de pelo blanco le había perseguido para tratar de evitarlo. Orochimaru sólo tuvo que fingir confusión, dejar confiarse a su presa y, cuando le dio un abrazo creyendo que lo había solventado todo, clavarle ese kunai envenenado en la espalda. No era suficiente ni de lejos para matarle, ese ninja ya no era un inútil, era un sennin como él. Pero si sería suficiente para inmovilizarlo y que no molestase. Incluso podría aprovechar ahora y matarlo, pero prefería dejarlo vivo… y sufriendo. Sufriendo por ver lo tonto que era. Que, por un instante, se viese a sí mismo como le veía él.

-Po… ¿Por qué orochimaru? Te… te perdoné el casi matarme en la guerra incluso… por qué…

-¿Por qué me voy, jiraiya kun?- contestó con una mueca de burla el sannin pálido.- porque esa aldea siempre me ha lastrado. Todos vosotros me habéis lastrado. No sois más que obstáculos en mi objetivo.- el sannin peliblanco no cambió su expresión, lo cual hizo pensar a la serpiente.- ah… que por qué hice lo que hice… tú deberías de entenderlo mejor que nadie, Jiraiya kun

-¿yo?

-Si. Lo hice por lograr información y acercarme a mi meta. Cada gota de sangre extraída, cada segundo que mis cobayas aguantaban más dolor, cada vez que lograba desentrañar los secretos de una herencia genética, lograba más información. Tú te has especializado también en obtenerla, Jiraiya kun, así que deberías de entenderme… incluso aplaudir mi iniciativa, kukuku.

-Yo jamás haría lo que hiciste… yo sólo lo hago para ayudar a nuestra aldea… tu aldea…

-Lo sé, eres demasiado… inútil para eso. Usas otras vías, temes mancharte las manos. Yo no, jiraiya. Mi objetivo es muy ambicioso, y sólo lo alcanzaré si estoy dispuesto a romper todos los huevos para hacer la tortilla. Y no es mi aldea, jiraiya kun, nunca lo ha sido. Es sólo un nido de cobayas más.

-Te… te pararé… algún día…

-Algún día morirás, Jiraiya kun. Seguro que será por esa estúpida profecía que me contaste, te harás el héroe y morirás. Pero yo no. Déjame hacerte yo una profecía: mataré a nuestro sensei. Alcanzaré la inmortalidad. Y, cuando lo haga, lograré el poder absoluto. Tenlo por seguro, kukuku…

Hikari sintió lastima de verdad por el peliblanco en ese momento. Toda su vida había creído que Orochimaru era su amigo, pero no era así. Orochimaru era una serpiente, un animal de sangre fría, su corazón sólo estaba para latir una vez cada minuto y ya. No sentía emociones ni sentimientos, al menos no positivos. Negativos tenía, claro que si: veía soberbia en esa forma de pensar del sannin pálido, veía envidia, y sobre todo, veía ambición. Su parte analítica le decía que esa forma de ver el mundo, en el fondo, era la mejor vía para lograr tus objetivos. No frenarte ante nada, luchar contra cualquiera que se te interponga, ansiar lo que tengan los demás y te falte a ti. Incluso lo comparaba con su forma de actuar, ¿acaso no era ella una causante indirecta de eso? Ella traspasó esa profecía al clan sapo, que luego se la anunció a Jiraiya. Era lo que requería el destino del mundo, se repetía. Pero una parte de ella se sentía mal por tomar esas decisiones. Por darles a la gente buena la opción de sacrificarse, en lugar de mandarlo todo al carajo y dejar de cargar con sus muertes en su conciencia. Porque tenía conciencia, estaba claro. Y, cuando vio a Jiraiya morir para transmitirle ese mensaje a Naruto, su conciencia se revolvió incómoda.

* * *

 **Y corten! Bien, comentemos la jugada de hoy.**

 **En cuanto al acto de Sakura... la vida no es fácil, y menos si quieres ponerte a la altura de un monstruo del chakra y de un usuario del sharingan, rinnegan que cuenta con el más profundo amor de kishimoto. El entrenamiento de Sakura en la serie fue olímpicamente pasado por alto (no fuese a ser que alguien no entendiese el mensaje de kishimoto de "las mujeres no pueden valerse por sí mismas y todo lo referente a ellas debe de tratarse desde su inferioridad") y dio como resultado un pj que mostraba unos altibajos brutales (Sakura siendo la primera en matar a un akatsuki, y luego sólo llorando y cayendo inconsciente cuando Naruto de desmadra con Orochimaru...). Aquí pienso tratar su entrenamiento habilidad por habilidad hasta que sea sennin o muera en el intento. Y todo ello con esa torturadora de pelo rojo, espero que os parezca original el pj y os haga reír, la he querido hacer hiriente de verdad. Tengo MUCHA tentación por ponerla a opinar sobre Sasuke xD**

 **Segundo acto, Hinata. No me iba a olvidar de ella, a pesar de que me centraré más en su hermana. Sobre todo porque ambas serán las que se encarguen del clan hyuuga, cada una con su estilo. Además, quería darle un final digno al naruhina, con Naruto despidiéndose y dejándolo todo claro, como debe de ser. El personaje de Hinata no me encaja con Naruto, pero eso no quita que tenga dignidad y derecho a ser atendida por Naruto. Una carta es un poco fría, pero es que no quería saturaros de despedidas en el capítulo de pasión. Y su relación con kiba... quería presentar un caso que obligue a Hinata a (al fin) elevar la voz. El kibahina, a pesar de que existirá, sólo tendrá dos actos de desarrollo, me parece mucho más interesante desarrollar a la hyuuga menor, pero sí que tendrá ese desarrollo para ayudar a dar profundidad al pj de Hinata. Tengo que admitir que cuesta poner a un pj tan... Pacífico... en escenas pasionales o con mucha carga emocional es difícil, espero que os gustase. Lo cierto es que haré un naruhina en un futuro, pero con la Hinata del mundo alterno. Ese pj es mucho más rico en posibilidades.**

 **Tercer acto... lo estabais esperando ehhh. Kyofu contra Naruto. Aclararé algo sobre este fic en general: estoy harto de esos fics donde Naruto ni suda para ganar, donde parece que va a jugar en lugar de a luchar. Así que en este fic veréis a un Naruto sufriendo en las batallas importantes, y, sobre todo, que no tiene posibilidades si lucha sólo. Ya visteis contra el Shinju (sin kurama y Sakura, estaría muerto), hoy contra Kyofu (Shion le salva la vida tres veces, y realmente es ella quien mata a Kyofu), y en un futuro contra otros tres enemigos más difíciles incluso. Sólo tenéis que recordar cómo le ha golpeado contra el suelo con sus propias cadenas como si fuese un puto pelele para ver que la diferencia de poder entre el rey demonio y Naruto era grande, y que sólo la sinergia con Shion y reservar a kurama hasta el último momento le ha dado una oportunidad. Espero que os gustasen los poderes de Shion, e intentado hacerlos originales, como esas hebras de seda plateadas para atar al demonio, o esas llamaradas rosáceas, o esos guardianes de diamante. Su forma sagrada es de la propia película, y le he puesto un poder equivalente a tres colas de normal, seis en esa forma sagrada y nueve si Naruto la transmite energía a lo bestia. Si Naruto es el mejor contra seres de este mundo, Shion lo es contra los del otro.**

 **Cuarto acto, Sasuke. Lo pensé bien, y llegue a la conclusión de que al uchiha se le daría mejor ese consejo de avaros de konoha que a Naruto. Básicamente, porque el si que está dispuesto a matarlos a todos. Negociaciones agresivas lo llaman algunos XD. Y, como veis, a Hiashi si que le ha afectado lo que le hizo el rubio, nada como ver las orejas al lobo para comenzar a tomarte en serio el ser una buena persona. Luego, en su reunión con kakashi, quise criticar algo que ocurre continuamente en la serie: a Sasuke se lo regalan TODO y a Naruto le obligan en cambio a ganárselo. Sólo hay que verle estudiando para un puto examen chuunin tras matar a pain primero y ganar la guerra el sólo después... como veis, se le ha asignado el escuadrón Kibo, con dos bajas (Sai por razones obvias, Anko porque ya iba siendo hora de que la vida fuese justa con ella) y dos reemplazos en la mente del uchiha. Uno lo tenéis fácil, el otro... ya lo veréis. Mención especial a Shikamaru, que va a poder desplegar su talento en lo que le gusta: una partida de sogi a tiempo real y con ejércitos en lugar de fichas. Siempre me ha llamado la atención que muchos vean al nara como un "bueno para todo" sólo por ser listo, cuando la vida no es sólo talento, es también esfuerzo, y Shikamaru se esfuerza realmente en pocas cosas. No le desmerece, es sólo que donde explota al máximo su capacidad es en la estrategia bélica, o al menos yo siempre le he visto así.**

 **Y el quinto acto, mi favorito de este capítulo. Os creíais que Naruto, por rescatar a Shion, ya estaba reconciliado con el mundo? De eso nada, sigue viendo aquello que le espantó de konoha, y comienza a verlo como algo intrínseco del ser humano. Y, por tanto, se ha dejado a la deriva. Lo quise reflejar en su aspecto y en su forma de pensar llena de dudas y auto compasión, con esa botella de Sake en una taberna abandonada. ¿Por que sigue allí? Y, de pronto, aparece alguien con otra forma de ver la vida y un pasado parecido al suyo, alguien dispuesto a darle un rumbo. Porque ahora Naruto necesita desesperadamente un rumbo, una motivación, darle color al mundo. ¿Os pareció un buen consejo el de la rubia? Quiero reflejarla como alguien diferente, no una Sakura 2.0. Sakura le habría consolado y se habría ofrecido a ayudarle. Shion le ha dado una idea para reconducir su rumbo y le ha dado una ocupación. Ambas buenas formas de afrontar la situación de Naruto, pero diferentes radicalmente a la vez: una orientada al presente, otra al futuro. Y lo más importante... ¿ayudará al rubio?**

 **Y en cuanto a la serpiente... no podía dejar sin tratar en estos pequeños relatos su relación con Jiraiya. No considero que Orochimaru llegase jamás a apreciar a nadie como a un amigo en la aldea, y quería reflejar cómo actúa de forma venenosa con el legendario sennin y con Tsunade (a pesar de que de una de sus ácidas burlas surgiese el gran hobby de Jiraiya... irónico XD) y como traiciona a su amigo. Como veis, Hikari sigue sin entender el mundo, pero algo de ella se revuelve... ha veréis.**

 **Y tengo una buena noticia: tras tres meses aquí, he descubierto que no sólo se puede publicar, sino tb modificar capítulos ya publicados (si, soy un jodido genio -.-), así que voy a ampliar ciertos capítulos del primer arco que quedaron cortos con más trasfondo, sobre todo con entrenamiento de Naruto y trasfondo de urayamu y Chikara. Os diré que capítulos concretamente para evitar que tengáis que leeros todo otra vez, estad atentos ;)**

 **Bueno, el jueves volvemos con otro capítulo, uno cargado de narushion si os soy sincero. Será... "un mal sueño"**


	26. Un mal sueño

**Buenas! Aquí con el nuevo capítulo de Kitsune no Kibo, esta vez dejamos las peleas épicas a un lado y vemos un poquito más de trasfondo en la historia: continuamos con la relación Naruto y Shion, tenemos algo de Sasuke (algunos hoy van a ver que la actitud de perdona vidas no es adecuada para ligar), más de Sakura entrenando y sufriendo a la reina babosa, el extra "la serpiente y el árbol" y... trasfondo de Chikara, MUCHO trasfondo. Divertiros y nos vemos al final y en los reviews, yo contesto comentarios.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE 1: a lo largo de la semana fanfiction ha dado errores con el capítulo anterior. Derepente lo quitaba, yo lo actualizaba para volverlo a poner, lo volvía a "perder" para luego reaparecer... si os habéis dado cuenta, no es mi culpa, yo no toqué nada de nada, y espero que no vuelva a haber errores, pero si los hay, decídmelos y resubiré los capitulos.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE 2: he modificado algunos capítulos del primer arco, sobre todo para añadir más trasfondo y empaque a la historia. Obviamente, lo hago con tranquilidad, y os avisaré por aquí siempre que modifique algo. Los cambios son:**

 **-Prólogo: sólo lo he puesto más bonito, sin cambios en el texto.**

 **-Capítulo "Nuevos tiempos": un pequeño detalle al principio (un amigo me dijo "no puedes hacer un libro sobre un anime sin hacer un opening" y decidí hacerle caso, es un detalle sólo, pero quería hacer uno) y dos actos al final, uno misterioso (que no quiero spoilear), y el otro dedicado a Shion y su trasfondo (una pequeña introducción sobre ella, que me fijé en que en ese arco la tenía abandonada)**

 **-Capítulo "capitán uzumaki": un acto al final explicando el entrenamiento de Naruto con el hirashin, muy útil para comprender su pelea contra Sasuke y como usa ese jutsu ahi.**

 **-Capítulo "tempus fugit": un acto al principio donde explico un poco el entrenamiento del arte sabio de Naruto en el monte myoboku, dedicado a Aldevar, que me ha motivado a hablar del monte myoboku un poco tras leer su historia**

 **En un futuro escribiré un par de actos para el capítulo "nuevos tiempos" para darle una buena introducción a Chikara y otro dedicado a Anko, que la echo de menos, os avisaré con tiempo.**

 **Aldevar:** tus deseos son ordenes, disfrútalo! Aunque me tienes a Naruto en este fic como un jodido follado nato, y realmente no deja de ser un chico sensible, con experiencia a sus espaldas, pero sensible. No es de llegar y gritar "quítate las bragas!", sobre todo si la chica le gusta mucho. En el fondo, es parte de su atractivo.

Si, realmente en esa pelea Naruto recibía una tunda hasta lograr arrebatarle al demonio su ventaja, para que después Shion le partiese el culo a patadas. Ya dije que aquí Naruto no ganará sus peleas en solitario y sobrado, he ahí la prueba de que no está empoderado, Naruto es un auténtico prodigio de ninja, pero un ser humano al fin y al cabo. Sólo UNA VEZ, y por causas MUY concretas, le vas a ver sobrado contra un malo principal, ya verás.

Ya me fije que te encanta el mundo sapo en tu fic, supongo que todos adoramos un clan de invocación, el tuyo los batracios (adoro esa palabra XD) y el mío las salamandras, que no he podido usarlas aquí. Yo he preferido hacer a las criaturas de invocación más limitadas, tanto en número como en poder, es que si no no soy capaz de explicarme cómo no han conquistado el mundo ya XD sólo hay un clan de invocación en este fic que sea demasiado poderoso y hostil al ser humano, los retoños de "madre", y ya verás las consecuencias...

Mi pobre Sakura... hoy vas a tener más de ella con la reina babosa/mito... es un personaje que me encanta como encaja con Sakura, y de paso muestro a alguien sufriendo un entrenamiento jodido a parte de Naruto, que en la serie parece que el único que se esfuerza es el rubio, salvo por ese episodio donde se ve el entrenamiento de tsunade con balones de volleyball xD verás a Sakura mejorar, y te puedo asegurar que NADA del entrenamiento que está recibiendo (lo de hacer clones, lo de dejarse el pelo largo, lo de empezar por entrenar Suiton...) es por azar. En ese sentido, he planificado muy bien ese adiestramiento (y está mal que yo lo diga, lo se XD)

En cuanto al kibahina: En mi obra procuro reflejar a una chica dulce y enemiga del conflicto con un enorme síndrome de inferioridad hacia Naruto, un handicap tal que la provoca incluso desmayos (hay que estar pasándolo MUY mal para que tu cerebro decida recurrir a desconectarse, el desmayo es una reacción física extrema y Hinata en el canon lo tiene varias veces, y eso sin contar lo de hablar para si, que es algo malo tb, implica miedo). Y a veces, ese síndrome de inferioridad e incomodidad es un obstáculo tan grande que evita una relación, por desgracia. Mi intención es que lo comparéis con cómo reacciona con kiba. Con kiba no se desmaya. Con kiba contesta, reacciona, aunque sea en última instancia por ese aborrecimiento al conflicto. Porque con él está más cómoda (y eso no me lo puedes negar, y no implica que le quiera más necesariamente). Que podría haber puesto a Shino eh, y el mensaje sería el mismo, pero no me imagino al aburame llevándola a esa situación de conflicto. En este sentido, prefiero mil veces a la Hinata del mundo alterno, esa chica incluso amenaza de muerte a Sakura por acercarse románticamente a su Naruto/Menma xD

Y ya he modificado algo, pero son cambios menores. Por mi forma de escribir, no avanzo de arco hasta que este PERFECTO el arco anterior (de ahí que todavía no haya empezado el cuarto, estoy todavía dándole pinceladas al tercero...), pero eso tiene de bueno que si modifico algo ya publicado son cambios testimoniales. En concreto, algo de desarrollo de Shion, de algunos pjs secundarios y algo de entrenamiento de Naruto que nos introducirá en un nuevo debate seguro XD

Disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo! Att. Angron11

PD: sigo a la caza de esos gazapos con la palabra sannin en lugar de sennin, los cazo como a ratas pero siempre aparece alguno huidizo T.T

* * *

Cap25: Un mal sueño.

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Sakura continuó haciendo sus ejercicios con disciplina. Concretamente, recoger piedras y amontonarlas empleando sólo chakra elemental. Hacía tiempo que aprendió que no debía de cuestionar los métodos de entrenamiento de Mito uzumaki, todos eran sádicos, tortuosos, excesivos, dolorosos… pero muy efectivos. En el tiempo que llevaba allí, sus reservas de chakra habían aumentado muchísimo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la reina babosa le había obligado a vaciar totalmente su sello del byakugou no in para aumentar aún más el entrenamiento de sus bobinas de chakra. Nunca llegaría al nivel de las de Sasuke, sobre todo con su rinnegan, ni por supuesto a las de Naruto, que era una masa de chakra infinito prácticamente, pero, teniendo en cuenta que ella no malgastaba absolutamente nada, sus reservas tenían una durabilidad mayor que rivales con mucho más chakra.

Aunque sus cambios no eran solo a nivel de chakra. Su pelo había crecido, y mucho además. Ya la llegaba a la altura de la mitad de la espalda. Por una razón que no entendía, mito le había prohibido cortárselo, por lo que ya estaba a punto de alcanzar la largura que tuvo en su época gennin. Estaba segura de que a Naruto le volvería loco cuando lo viese, siempre dijo que le encantaba su pelo, y ella se había fijado que las mujeres de pelo largo le llamaban la atención. A nivel corporal, su cuerpo había experimentado también una cierta evolución. Mito le explicó que el reino de las babosas, como el de los sapos o el de las serpientes, irradiaba chakra natural. Y, como ella sabía por sus estudios del modo sannin con Naruto, el chakra natural favorecía el desarrollo pleno de los atributos y cualidades físicos. Su cuerpo, anteriormente poco femenino para su gusto, ahora se había vuelto más curvilíneo, con unas caderas más marcadas. Incluso juraría que sus pechos habían crecido ligeramente, aunque mito ya se había encargado de matar sin misericordia cualquier esperanza de la Haruno. Su piel ahora era más suave, pero a su vez más dura en manos y pies, no en vano se pasaba todo el día haciendo ejercicio.

Y era consciente de que estos cambios eran ostensibles por sus clones. Ella seguía enviando a sus clones a realizar la compilación, y, tras recibir sus recuerdos a la noche, se había fijado en que el número de "moscones" y admiradores habían aumentado. Incluso a algunas personas les costaba reconocerla. No todo había sido trabajo, por supuesto, también estaba la discusión que había tenido con su madre, que como una energúmena había asaltado a uno de sus clones para decirle que Sasuke parecía interesado en "esa buscona uzumaki" y que "debía de darse prisa en reconquistarlo". Sakura la mandó a freír espárragos alegando que estaba trabajando, y recordándole que el uchiha sólo era su amigo, lo que derivó en un enconado enfrentamiento que la obligó incluso a deshacer su clon antes de tiempo para no tener que aguantarla más.

Pero, regresando a su entrenamiento, hacía tiempo que Mito la había considerado "aceptable" al nivel del uso del suiton. La pelirrosada manejaba el agua como si hubiese vivido en Kiri toda su vida, acumulando la humedad del ambiente para sus técnicas y ampliando su repertorio de técnicas con los grados B y A. Y, como no podía ser de otro modo, en cuanto se acostumbró a ese ritmo de vida y se encontraba cómoda manejando ese elemento, la pelirroja decidió prohibirla usar suiton salvo para conservar lo ganado y comenzar a entrenar Doton. Mito había desplegado una zona de lodo en medio del pantano, donde la pelirrosada, sucia como si fuese un puerco el día del rancho, se había dedicado a perfeccionar el uso de ese elemento, primero con ejercicios sencillos de mover las masas de lodo a voluntad (sencillos para mito uzumaki, que veía el mover una montaña de lodo con katsuyu encima como algo fácil) para después de controlar su movimiento trabajar su dureza. El Doton era un elemento muy peculiar: para empezar, era un elemento puramente defensivo, a pesar de tener jutsus con cierta utilidad ofensiva (como el dragón de tierra o las balas de lodo), sus jutsus estaban destinados a hacer daño contundente y cubrir de golpes a su usuario. Su ventaja estaba en su escaso consumo de chakra, comparado con el suiton. No era necesario crear la piedra o la tierra, estaba por doquier, así que su trabajo fue más rápido con el Doton.

Más rápido, que no más fácil. Con la reina babosa no existía la palabra fácil, como pudo constatar cuando la lanzó a una montaña de lodo y la obligó a aprender a usarlo correctamente si no quería hundirse y ahogarse. Ahí descubrió la particularidad principal del uso correcto del Doton: la unión. El Doton se basaba en la unión, como declaró la ojivioleta cuando la ojijade consiguió salir de esa trampa mortal de lodo exhausta y a duras penas, completamente cubierta de barro y kami sabe qué más. Cuanto más compacta fuese su convocación, más efectiva sería. El usuario de Doton debía de sacar de la tierra cualquier elemento que pudiese restarla dureza, y hacerlo en el mínimo tiempo posible. Usuarios como el gran onoki de las dos escaleras lo hacían casi instantáneamente, y el objetivo de la ojijade era acercarse lo máximo posible. Se concentraba en el lodo y lo endurecía mientras la pelirroja le lanzaba proyectiles de afilada piedra. Al principio sufrió heridas graves y casi se muere (algo que Mito se tomó como algo normal y cotidiano, como si fuese algo lógico y previsible casi decapitar a tu alumna…), pero con el tiempo sus muros comenzaron a resistir los potentes impactos. Ahí también entendió porque empezó con Suiton y luego Doton. El lodo, y la mayoría de la tierra del mundo, presentaba agua dentro de ella. Agua que la reblandecía y le restaba dureza. Su tarea era sacar el máximo posible en poco tiempo, y su control del suiton era tan bueno que lo hacía casi inconscientemente.

Ese día acabaron al anochecer, como siempre con Sakura tumbada en el suelo contando cada segundo en el que podía recobrar oxígeno, pero su maestra, en lugar de irse a atender sus asuntos, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, con su vestido impoluto y su piel limpia, a pesar de estar en una maldita piscina de lodo. Era frustrante compararse con ella a veces.

- **Y dime chiquilla… ¿Cómo le ha ido en la vida a mi sobrino-bisnieto?** \- preguntó con naturalidad la pelirroja.

-¿Su qué?- repuso con confusión la haruno.

- **Me refiero a ese chico que te tiene completamente loca, ese joven Uzumaki**.- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Naruto era familia tan cercana de la esposa del primer hokage? Un momento, ¿Cómo sabia de Naruto?.- **si, somos familia cercana, su madre, Kushina uzumaki, era nieta de mi hermano menor, de ahí que ella heredase mi título de princesa uzumaki y se convirtiese en la jinchuriki del kiuby.**

-Si, es Naruto… si va a leerme la mente, ¿para qué pregunta?

- **Te reconoceré que no leo la mente, Sakura. Me he basado en lo que ya se, y he hecho suposiciones, como que Kushina tuvo un hijo, de ahí que él tenga al kiuby sellado**.- La haruno volvió a impresionarse por esa capacidad de deducción, pero seguía convencida de que la pelirroja sabía cosas que no debería de conocer, como que ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿Cómo lo hacía?- **Algún día sabrás como averiguo el resto. Pero por lo pronto, cuéntame, ¿que tal le ha ido? Conozco su historia pública, pero tú le conoces lo suficiente para hablarme de lo importante.**

-Pues…es una persona extremadamente perseverante, la más perseverante que he conocido… es muy optimista y alegre… la mayoría del tiempo eso le convierte en un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto, pero lo cierto es que encandila a la gente con ello. Es un cabezahueca, y eso puede ser un problema para muchos, pero también le hace ver las cosas muchas veces como son, sin esos prejuicios y juicios de valor que hacemos el resto. Y, ante todo, es generoso, cariñoso y atento. La mejor persona que he conocido…- declaró la pelirrosada, mirando al suelo con nostalgia. Lo echaba de menos cada segundo. Tanto como deseaba darle un buen capón por su estúpido complejo de mártir. Naruto provocaba en ella un auténtico instinto "Tsundere" desde su época gennin…

- **Veo que ha salido uzumaki puro… nuestros hombres siempre destacan por ser testarudos y, como dices tú, bakas; y nuestras mujeres por ser manduconas y tener un carácter de mil demonios.** \- contestó con tranquilidad la reina babosa, provocando una risa de la haruno.- **y… ¿Cómo fue su infancia? Porque sé que heredó algo de mi…**

-Si…- contestó con tristeza Sakura, recordando la infancia del uzumaki.- tuvo una infancia difícil. El pueblo le odió y le trató como un animal. Casi le matan muchas veces. Pero él se sobrepuso.

- **No me extraña que fuese difícil… no sabes lo duro que es cargar con una masa de puro odio en tu interior toda tu vida. Te transmite su rabia, su ira… admiro que no hiciese nada contra la aldea. Yo sólo evité el aislamiento por mi posición en la dirección de la aldea y por ser una adulta capaz de partirles por la mitad de un golpe, pero en un niño huérfano recién nacido…**

-Naruto no es así, Mito sama. Como ya le dije, es optimista y perseverante. No paró hasta que toda la aldea le reconoció como el mejor de los suyos. Incluso se hizo amigo del Kiuby, y hoy día colaboran. Se llama Kurama, por cierto.

- **Impresionante…** \- concluyó la uzumaki. Ella nunca pensó que se pudiese razonar con ese ser, que sólo era una masa de odio sin más motivación que matar. Por eso lo encerró con el sello más potente que pudo hacer y tiró la llave.- **veo que has sabido elegir bien a la hora de escoger al hombre de tu vida. Aunque tardases mucho…**

-Ya… y ahora le echo de menos cada minuto… se tuvo que ir de la aldea para evitar una guerra, aunque yo sé que lo hizo también por estar agotado ya mentalmente de tanta lucha… huyó, por resumirlo. Debería de sentirme… mal por ello… pero en el fondo le entiendo… yo tuve una infancia feliz que recordar, incluso Sasuke la tuvo. El sólo tuvo un año de gennin, el resto del tiempo ha remado sólo, contracorriente. Se ha condenado a sí mismo al exilio por su miedo a perder a sus seres queridos… y ahora vaga sin motivación, sin rumbo… sólo. No soporto que esté sólo, no se lo merece, sufriría menos por él incluso si hubiese huido con alguien más, alguien que le haga reír al menos... Pienso encontrarle y estar con él, ser yo la que le defienda. Aunque antes le recordaré a puñetazo limpio que no debe de decidir por mí nunca más…

- **Te entiendo chiquilla… por lo que me cuentas el chico lo pasaría mal sólo… sobre todo si venció al Shinju. Siempre tendrá su huella dentro, acechándolo, royendo sus defensas para volver a atacarle. Y te creo cuando dices que le encontrarás, aunque será difícil**.- reconoció con seriedad la ojivioleta.- **ese niño ha alcanzado la cumbre del modo sabio de los sapos, y es un auténtico genio en senjutsu. Camufla su chakra perfectamente con el entorno, como si fuese un camaleón en la vegetación. Tendrás que ser muy poderosa, y ya sabes el dicho, "en la fuerza está el poder"**

-Lo sé. Lo haré posible, Mito sama. Seré la próxima sennin de las babosas.- declaró con determinación la Haruno. Lo lograría, estaba segura. Y no lo haría solo por Naruto, por primera vez en su vida lo haría por ella misma, y en solitario. No dependería de nadie más para defenderse a sí misma o a sus seres queridos. Mito la observó con una sonrisa y se levantó, dispuesta a seguir con sus quehaceres diarios.

- **¿Sabes? Puede que no seas tan ridícula como pensaba…** \- Sakura la dirigió una mirada de rabia. No sabía si lo hacía a posta o no se daba cuenta de esos comentarios ofensivos. O que fuese una táctica de motivación. O que le cayese mal, quién sabe…- **me gusta esa determinación que tienes. La vi en mi nieta en un principio, pero la perdió cuando sus seres queridos murieron. Pero tú no la has perdido, la has incluso aumentado. Y eso te hará fuerte: trabajar para ti, no para otros. La propia realización debe de ser una meta de toda persona. Y sobre tu "novio"... no veré como una desgracia que tus hijos se apelliden uzumaki…** \- confesó la pelirroja, sonrojando a la haruno por la imagen que llegó a su mente.- **…cuando le encuentres, dile que su familia materna esta orgullosa de él.**

-¿por su papel en la guerra? ¿O por lo de Kurama?

- **No, por eso no… bueno, también. Pero yo me refiero a otra cosa: estoy orgullosa de que haya sido lo suficientemente hombre como para no optar por el camino fácil y dejarte ir con él. Por ver lo que te haría feliz y ser capaz de hacerse a un lado para que pudieses lograrlo. Por ser lo suficientemente valiente para pensar en tu bien y no en el suyo únicamente.** \- concluyó mientras la ojijade la miraba enternecida, para comenzar a irse. Puede ser que llegase a querer a esa mujer, quién sabe.- **ah, y yo que tú me lavaría. Como te vea así, huirá de ti.** \- dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras la haruno la miraba con furia entrecerrando los ojos con su piel de color marrón por el lodo. Como odiaba a esa mujer…

* * *

 _El joven pelinegro se revolvió algo incómodo en aquella cueva oscura, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la hoguera. Ante él, la temida mujer clavó sus ojos violetas, decorados por esa pintura púrpura oscura de sus párpados, en los suyos. A simple vista se podía no entender el porqué de su ostracismo o del odio que le guardaba la gente: era una mujer tremendamente atractiva, de pelo rubio claro y limpio, cuerpo curvilíneo muy apetecible y piel blanca y suave, aunque estuviese llena de marcas arcanas y extraños tatuajes. Sus vestimentas quizás no le favoreciesen, esa túnica raída y todos esos extraños abalorios de huesos y metal oxidado claramente desentonaban con su bello aspecto, pero aún así era una mujer realmente hermosa. Pero la gente no la temía por su aspecto: lo hacían por su poder. Su capacidad de ver el futuro, de vaticinar dolor o muerte cuando lo deseaba. Se rumoreaba que su madre había llegado a un pacto con un demonio y asimilado su poder. Bruja, la llamaban algunos. Demonio otros. Cualquiera huiría de ella, pero el pelinegro necesitaba de su ayuda. Era necesario, y llevaba ya tres días allí, barajando el precio que le había anunciado la hechicera a cambio de sus respuestas. Y ya se había decidido._

 _-Y bien, ¿Ya te has decidido?- le preguntó la bruja mientras preparaba un ritual. El hombre contempló con cierto asombro como la mujer metió la mano en el fuego que les iluminaba, sin ninguna consecuencia. Su piel seguía igual de blanca y suave._

 _-Como si no supieses ya mi decisión…- contestó el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Ya sé tu decisión, si, pero no por mis poderes. Ya sabes que no puedo emplearlos sobre ti sin tu consentimiento… lo sé por, digamos, instinto…- declaró la ojivioleta, mirando con un brillo de deseo al hombre y mordiéndose el labio. Y el pelinegro sentía una mezcla de miedo y… excitación. Algo en ella le atraía. Y muchísimo._

 _-Si tú lo dices… la respuesta es sí. Tendrás lo que quieres.- contestó el pelinegro. Por dentro no pudo evitar sentir una cierta culpabilidad al recordar a su obsesión de pelo rosado dejada atrás en la aldea de la hoja._

 _-Veo en ti alegría y pesar por esa decisión… no te apures, con el tiempo lo apreciarás… me gustas, veo en ti fuerza… poder. En mi tierra, a eso lo llamamos Chikara._

 _-¿Chikara? Que puta mierda de nombre es ese…- contestó con sinceridad el hombre, sin reparar en buenos modales. Pero la bruja no se enfadó por ello, sólo rió divertida con su melodiosa voz._

 _-No te quedes con el nombre, sino con lo que significa. Poder. El poder ha marcado y marcará tu vida, Chikara kun.- anunció con divertimento la mujer, mientras el pelinegro analizaba eso y le daba la razón. Tantas muertes de seres queridos que podría haber evitado. Tantas injusticias que podría haber reparado… sólo si hubiese sido más poderoso.- pero, volviendo al caso, me gustas. Y como me gustas, te concederé no una, sino tres respuestas. Sólo necesito una gota de tu sangre.- anunció, ofreciendo una de esas extrañas y afiladas uñas de hueso que llevaba puestas en su mano derecha. Chikara, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ofreció su mano. Tres respuestas era muchísimo. La mujer pinchó uno de sus dedos y chupó la sangre con un cierto toque obsceno sin apartar sus ojos de él, arrancándole algo de salivación al pelinegro. Joder, esa mujer era… peligrosa para su cordura. De pronto, cerró sus orbes y se retorció con brusquedad, alertando a Chikara. Otro espasmo la hizo caer arrodillada al suelo, apoyando sus palmas en la fría piedra. Arrastró sus uñas sobre el pavimento mientras emitía unos inquietantes… ¿gemidos? Definitivamente, no sabía si acercarse a ella había sido una buena idea. Con sus ojos aún cerrados y todavía arrodillada, la mujer arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, marcándose sus grandes senos a través de su túnica, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de completa satisfacción. Como si hubiera tenido un…- tu sangre… es… deliciosa… no puedo esperar a probar otras cosas de ti…- declaró con un tono lujurioso.- haz tus preguntas, Chikara kun. Y recuerda escoger bien._

 _-Pues…- el pelinegro dudo por un instante. En un principio sólo tenía pensada una pregunta, y había decidido dejarla para el final. Ahora estaba… improvisando. Oyendo a su corazón, hizo la primera.- ella… ¿me amará?_

 _-Ella ya te ama, Chikara kun… y te amará por siempre, como te prometerá en persona. Y te la arrebatarán después. Y luego… volverás a tenerla al alcance. Más no puedo ver.- el pelinegro se revolvió, incómodo por esa respuesta. ¿Alguien le arrebataría a Sakura? Por encima de su cadáver._

 _-¿No puedes ver más? ¿Que significa eso? Creía que lo podías ver todo…_

 _\- Me tomaré esto como un paréntesis en tus preguntas, Chikara kun.- contestó con un tono divertido la rubia.- Puedo ver cosas que fueron…- anunció, mientras avivaba las llamas de la hoguera con un extraño polvo. El pelinegro se pudo ver a sí mismo cazando en el bosque de la muerte, su hogar en su infancia.- puedo ver cosas que son…- continuó, mientras las llamas ahora revelaban los cuerpos sin vida de los cazadores anbu que Konoha envió para matarle siendo devorados por las alimañas en un bosque cercano.- y puedo ver cosas que serán… pero, si quieres respuestas concretas y exactas, mi poder se limita. Puedo decirte las opciones, pero sería como no responderte nada, pueden ser miles. Así que mejor te diré lo que seguro te será de utilidad._

 _-Bien…- respondió un calmado pelinegro. Por ahora prefería eso, después ya le sacaría más información a la bruja de manera más… personal.- ¿Cómo voy a morir?_

 _-Chikara kun…- gimió con placer la ojivioleta, como si estuviese teniendo sexo con él. Y al pelinegro… le excitaba, tenía que admitirlo. Tantos años en Konoha le habían vuelto un pervertido…- esa pregunta… me encanta. Ningún hombre, mujer o niño podrá matarte, ni tampoco ninguna bestia ni técnica. Sólo tú mismo puedes matarte._

 _-¿Insinúas que me suicidaré?- preguntó con un tono de broma el pelinegro._

 _-insinúo que no eres único. Eres la mitad de una gran pieza, tu gran rival es la otra. Los augurios son claros. Él vendrá a ti, y te enfrentará. Dos veces. Y en la segunda, tú decidirás si deseas morir o vivir. Tú eres el dueño de tu destino, como siempre has deseado, Chikara kun._

 _El pelinegro oyó con interés a la hechicera. Su otra mitad. Su gran rival. ¿Se trataría de ese imbécil "bueno para nada" que siempre fardaba de "descender del hokage"? ¿Aquel al que todos lamían el culo en Konoha tras el asalto de Suna? Si era así, su elección estaba clara: le ahorcaría con sus propios intestinos. Y no iba a esperar para ello, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque._

 _-¿Y si voy yo a por él ahora mismo y lo acabo, hechicera?_

 _-Muchas preguntas, Chikara kun.- contestó la bruja, mientras se chupaba el dedo de forma lasciva.- te aprovechas de que me gustas mucho… podrías ir a por él… es más, irás a por él. Y le arrebatarás algo que ama con todo su corazón. Pero a él no le encontrarás hasta que vaya a ti. Y tendrás esa batalla que siempre has ansiado. La justa medida de tus poderes, de tu… ahmmm… Chikara.- finalizó con un gemido tan intenso que el ojinegro no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería tan escandalosa para otras… cosas.-. Obtener aquello que siempre has deseado, y para siempre._

 _El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Pero luego se imaginó esa batalla, y sonrió. Deseaba desde siempre encontrar a su rival definitivo y luchar con él, ambos en plenitud de poder. Hasta la fecha nadie había cumplido las expectativas, pero quién sabe… a lo mejor él aparecería._

 _-¿Me dejas preguntarte algo que me está rondando la cabeza desde que llegué?- la bruja asintió, posando su bello rostro sobre su mano con interés.- ¿Qué eres exactamente?_

 _-Una guerrera… una hechicera… una amante… a partir de ahora, lo que tú necesites… Chikara kun._

Un joven pelinegro abrió los ojos, saliendo de sus recuerdos. Sabía que hizo la última pregunta, y todo lo que eso trajo consigo, muerte, destrucción de naciones y mucho dolor, pero aquello era agua pasada. Ya había vengado el asesinato de todo su clan y castigado a su responsable material y a todos sus colaboradores, en una orgía de sangre y muerte. Y había disfrutado como un niño con ello, su único consuelo en esos tiempos oscuros que siguieron a la ida de su amada pelirrosada. Se la arrebataron. Pero ahora la volvía a tener a su alcance, como predijo la bruja, y no se le escaparía. Observó su entorno con tranquilidad, mientras sus dos acompañantes le escoltaban. No necesitaba escolta realmente, pero Giman se había empeñado en ponérsela por si "madre" se impacientaba antes de tiempo. El pelinegro iba sin su máscara, a cara descubierta, sabedor de que nadie le reconocería. De pronto, notó como una niña chocaba descuidadamente con él para luego disculparse y seguir su camino. Algo poco importante, si no fuese porque Chikara tenía experiencia en el mundo de la calle, toda vez que tuvo que ganarse el sustento de esa manera toda su infancia, al no llegar apenas comida a su casa. Hizo una señal a sus escoltas para que se quedasen allí y rastreó a la joven, que se encontraba en un callejón cercano, seguramente catalogando lo que había encontrado. Se materializó allí con un sunshin sin que la infante se diera cuenta.

-Me sorprende que hayas logrado llevarte algo mío… no eres mala en esto.- reconoció divertido el pelinegro. La niña, de pelo largo y negro con flequillo y algunos brillos azules, ojos perlas muy claros, piel muy clara y vestida con ropa humilde, se asustó e intentó huir, pero el hombre la cortó el paso.

-Lo… lo siento señor… no… no quería… llévese lo que quiera, pero no me pegue…- rogó la niña con claro temor. Chikara se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-No temas, no voy a hacerte nada. Pero te has llevado algo que es muy preciado para mí, sólo quiero eso, el resto puedes quedártelo. Sabes de lo que hablo.- declaró el pelinegro mostrando su palma abierta hacia arriba, mientras la niña comenzaba a abandonar su temor y observaba a ese joven detenidamente. Debía de tener como máximo veinticinco años y era de complexión fuerte, vestía ropas de civil pero su cuerpo tonificado era claramente de un ninja. Su rostro le llamó mucho la atención: era enormemente atractivo, con pelo negro y mirada penetrante, a pesar del parche que le cubría su ojo izquierdo. Puede que ella fuese una niña, pero sabía reconocer a un hombre guapo cuando lo veía. Con serenidad, le acercó a ese individuo lo que le había pedido, y le ofreció su cartera. El hombre la tomó, sacó algo de ella y se la devolvió, llena de dinero.- Quédatela, no me hace falta. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien a quien quiero mucho, y por tu aspecto supongo que tienes hambre.- afirmó, mientras el estómago de la niña la traicionaba a la primera mención de comida. Llevaba días sin comer más que basura.- ven, te invito a algo.

A pesar de que su experiencia personal le recomendaba no fiarse, había algo en ese hombre que le resultaba confiable. No parecía juzgarla, u odiarla, o sentirse superior. Sólo mostraba comprensión, como si entendiese su situación. Llegaron a un puesto de comida rápida, donde el tendero iba a proceder a echarla cuando el joven se interpuso y le aclaró que iba con él y que iba a pedir. Tras recibir las disculpas del tendero, que no quería perder un cliente, el pelinegro le preguntó que qué quería. Tras unos segundos de duda, la niña pidió tímidamente una hamburguesa y un refresco, y el hombre insistió en que pidiese otras cinco más y unas cuantas patatas fritas. El tendero lo envolvió todo en una bolsa para llevar, y sorprendentemente no cobró al joven, sólo se quedó mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida sin decir nada. El pelinegro sonrió cuando la niña le miró confundida… como si necesitase dinero teniendo genjutsu… Insistió en acompañarla a su casa, creando un cierto desasosiego en la joven. ¿Y si tenía pensado cobrarse el favor? Había oído hablar de lo que les hacían a las niñas algunos hombres malos, y ella no quería ser usada así. Pero el hombre pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-tranquila, ya te dije que no tienes nada que temer.- dijo con tranquilidad y una suave sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que ese hombre tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-Es que… no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué hace esto por mí? Nadie había sido así de amable conmigo… nunca.- confesó la niña, con un ligero sonrojo.

-Pues… lo de no enfadarme por tu pequeño robo, porque yo en mi infancia tuve que hacer cosas parecidas, sería hipócrita que me enfadase. Además, me devolviste lo que te pedí, el resto me daba igual.- confesó el hombre, mirándole la niña confundida. Por su ropa y aspecto, no parecía haber tenido que robar jamás.- y lo de comprarte esa comida… ya te dije que me recuerdas a una amiga mía, y a nuestras hijas en común. Considéralo suerte. Supongo que vives aquí ¿no?- preguntó con naturalidad, señalando un viejo edificio en estado ruinoso de varias plantas. Dentro, desde las ventanas, otros niños de aspecto desaliñado observaban con curiosidad.

-S… Si…- contestó la niña, ahora más cómoda, incluso ligeramente sonrojada. Era la primera persona fuera de ese edificio que era así de amable con ella y no la trataba como escoria o un animal. Le pareció… agradable.- gra… gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí… señor…

-Tranquila, no tengo nombre realmente, así que no hace falta que lo preguntes.- confesó el pelinegro sin abandonar su sonrisa.- tú solo comparte las hamburguesas y las patatas con tus amigos, ¿vale?- la niña asintió con una sonrisa sincera.- y necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. Dentro de unos minutos, va a haber mucho movimiento por aquí, peleas, muertes… ya sabes. Quiero que tú y tus amigos os quedéis en este edificio y no os mováis. ¿Lo harás por mí?- la niña asintió con algo de duda.- Bien. Pues entra ya, que está refrescando, toma mi chaqueta.- concluyó el pelinegro, despidiéndose de la niña, que con una radiante sonrisa entró en el desvencijado edificio. Con esa comida, lo que había robado de la cartera de ese amable señor y su chaqueta, había sido su mejor día desde que tenía memoria. Una vez dentro, el pelinegro miró a sus dos guardaespaldas, que le habían seguido a una distancia segura todo el tiempo.- bien, vosotros dos, os vais a quedar aquí y vais a impedir que nadie toque este edificio ni a sus niños, ¿está claro?

-Hai, Chikara sama.- contestaron sin dudar sus obedientes subalternos. Todos sabían lo que les pasaba a quienes contradecían al poderoso shinobi.

Chikara contempló con una sonrisa aquello que le había hurtado la niña y que le era tan preciado como para molestarse en recuperarlo. Un mechón de cabello rosado, conservado integro y fresco gracias a su chakra. Incluso conservaba su olor… sin dejarse distraer más, se puso con calma su máscara e invocó su clásico abrigo gris de pelo de uno de sus sellos, para luego lanzar un sello explosivo al cielo y dar la señal. Y, de pronto, Kiri, la capital de una de las principales naciones ninja y todavía de duelo por la muerte de su kage, se vio envuelta en una lucha por su supervivencia. Cientos, sino miles, de sectarios surgieron de sus calles, completamente armados y dispuestos a verter toda la sangre posible. Ningún ninja leal se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Chikara había planeado el ataque a la perfección, y aprovechado a sus múltiples infiltrados para entrar con su ejército sin ser vistos.

Hubiese preferido que fuese su odiada Kumo la víctima de tal ataque, pero la nación más débil de las cinco principales era Kiri, toda vez que ya tenían bajo su yugo a Iwa tras capturar a su tsuchikage. Los combates se sucedieron con fuerza mientras Chikara avanzó entre los heridos y muertos con parsimonia, fijándose en cómo sus hombres se llevaban a numerosos civiles y ninja inconscientes con ellos. Más guerreros para el dios árbol, Chikara no hacía ningún ataque sin asegurarse de ganar más hombres de los que perdía. Porque nadie, salvo cierto rubio superdotado, podía resistir ese suero. Bueno, realmente, no le sorprendió que el gran Naruto uzumaki lo resistiese, su otra mitad, su gran rival, no podía caer ante ese parásito. Igual que Chikara no había caído en la gran guerra ante ese ser de cincuenta metros de pelaje gris que fue llamado dios entre los hombres. Su otra mitad y el estaban destinados a enfrentarse, y esperaba con ansia que apareciese, tanto como esperaba encontrar a su obsesión de ojos jade.

Sin embargo, su mente divago desde su futuro enfrentamiento con el Uzumaki a lo único que le estaba carcomiendo su enferma mente: Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno. ¿Dónde estaban? Los informes de sus espías en Konoha le decían que ninguno estaba en ese lugar. Sólo se habían visto simples clones de la Haruno, pero nada de la original. ¿Se habría fugado con Naruto? Le ponía enfermo pensar en otro hombre tocando a SU Sakura. Besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acariciando esa piel tan suave… Madre había destinado a cada uno de sus retoños a buscarles, pero por el momento no tenía éxito. En ese sentido se rió con fuerza: Naruto era digno aprendiz de jiraiya. El sabía mejor que nadie de lo que era capaz del gama sannin en materia de camuflaje. Pero no era el momento de felicitar, era el momento de cazar, y su presa se escabullía…

- **Sabes que, aunque le encuentre, no implica que quiera luchar contigo, ¿no?** \- le preguntó madre, con ese tono de voz sensual, mientras se desperezaba.

- _¿Quién te ha pedido tu puta opinión? Tú sólo encuéntrale de una puta vez…_ \- contestó con rabia el pelinegro. Rabia que, aunque también estaba motivada por su interlocutora, también lo estaba por su situación actual. Naruto seguía escondido, y no salía de su escondite. Maldita sea, la gran razón por la que había atacado a ese grupo de endebles kages era por forzarle a salir. Mandarle un mensaje, un "sólo tú tienes el poder para darme pelea, sal y enfréntate a mi". Pero el uzumaki sólo le había devuelto silencio.

- **Ya sabes que mis niños le están buscando, daré con el, aunque tardare mucho seguramente… tendrás tiempo para pensar en lo que te dijo tu amada bruja. Quitarle aquello que el ama con todo su corazón… sabes que esa hechicera no se ha equivocado nunca, tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano para que salga.**

- _Yo… yo… yo no quiero hacerle eso… yo solo quiero mi gran batalla y recuperarla a ella, nada más…_ \- respondió con aprehensión el pelinegro. Conocía demasiado bien el dolor de perder a un ser querido… incluso varios… el poder, y su falta de él, había marcado su vida, para bien y para mal.

- **Piensa lo que quieras, tienes tiempo… pero llevas cazando desde los seis años, ¿se te ocurre otra manera de sacar a esa presa de su madriguera?** \- sentenció madre, para luego seguir con su siesta, ignorando al enmascarado.

Chikara cerró los puños con rabia, impaciente, y entonces reparó en su situación. Con el contraataque de los anbu de la ciudad expulsando lentamente a los asaltantes, Chikara estaba rodeado de 5 shinobi sedientos de venganza.

-Ríndete o te matamos.- ordenó su capitán tras una máscara de buey.

-¿matarme?- preguntó jocosamente el pelinegro, para luego reír como un maniaco. ¿Estaba frustrado con la desaparición de su ojijade y su gran enemigo? Nada como un poco de adrenalina para descargar tensión.- panda de ingenuos, soy Chikara. Se ha predicho mi muerte, y no será ni aquí ni ahora. Ningún hombre, mujer, niño o bestia puede matarme. Lanzad lo mejor que tengáis, y lo comprobaréis.

Los anbu, tras oír ese nombre, lo identificaron como el hombre que asesinó a su kage en el último concilio. Con furia y ansias de venganza aún más grandes, todos descargaron sus mejores técnicas sobre el enmascarado, que no se movió un pelo, sólo hizo unos sellos con la mano izquierda. Dragones de agua, balas del líquido elemento, kunai con notas explosivas… todo impactó sobre el pelinegro de forma brutal. No podía haber sobrevivido a eso. Nadie debía de poder sobrevivir a eso. Pero, cuando el humo se dispersó, se encontraron a ese individuo saliendo de un extraño domo negro sin ningún rasguño, riendo como un loco. Y, cuando él atacó, ningún rival pudo sobrevivir. Porque él era Chikara, y sabía que no moriría allí. Porque las visiones de su bruja de pelo rubio suave y ojos violeta nunca se equivocaban. Y eso le hacía prácticamente invencible.

* * *

-No, por favor, haz algo, no… ¡No quiero morir!- gritó neji entre lágrimas.

-Neji, ¡tienes que hacerlo! - gritó de vuelta Naruto, mientras agarraba al ojiperla y lo situaba delante de él.- _"NO, maldita sea, no tiene porqué hacerlo"_ \- pensó con desesperación el ojiazul.

-No, ¡No por favor! ¡Detente Naruto!- imploró el ninja castaño, intentando zafarse del agarre del uzumaki, sin éxito. Le gritaba casi a la altura del rostro, podía hasta sentir su aliento, ver esos ojos desencajados y aterrorizados al más mínimo detalle, sus lágrimas caer libres por sus párpados.

- _"Tengo que parar esto, joder, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ \- se preguntaba consternado el rubio, pero su cuerpo actuaba sólo, y su boca gritaba palabras que él no había autorizado.- No, estás aquí para defenderme a mi, ¡cumple con tu deber y sé un hombre!

-¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué lo haces? Este no es mi destino, yo… yo… no quiero morir.- replicó a lágrima viva el hyuuga, intentando agarrarle de la pechera, mientras el uzumaki le ignoraba y, con su sobrenatural fuerza, se imponía físicamente, situándole en la posición correcta.

- _"¿Qué cojones? No, si le pongo ahí…"_ \- pensó con horror el ojiazul, viendo cómo situaba a neji entre la zarpa del juubi y su propio cuerpo, a modo de escudo humano.- Nunca cambiaste tu destino, tu padre murió sacrificándose para salvar a alguien mejor, ahora te toca a ti.- Neji, al oír esto, pataleó e intentó apartar al rubio de un empujón, sin lograr tan siquiera moverle.- " _No, esto no fue así, es otra pesadilla…"_

- **¿Tú crees, Naruto kun?** \- le preguntó a su lado una Shion con los ojos púrpuras anillados y una sonrisa sádica.- **Yo creo que el resultado es lo que importa, los cambios son anecdóticos…**

-CÁLLATE.- gritó Naruto al Shinju, mientras esté reía.

De pronto, unas gigantescas estacas salieron disparadas en dirección a Neji y Naruto, parando el cuerpo del hyuuga todas ellas y ahogándose de golpe sus gritos y lamentos. La sangre bañó la cara del uzumaki, las tripas del castaño le salpicaron su chandal negro y naranja, y sus ojos perla le miraron en una muda súplica de ayuda mientras la sangre le impedía hablar. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, miró su cuerpo lleno de los restos ensangrentados de su amigo y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, horrorizado con lo que acababa de hacer. Sus manos temblaron, se derrumbó en el suelo entre lágrimas, chillando como un poseso. En su paraje mental, cierto zorro corría desesperado, atravesando el nehan a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque donde tenían sellada a la deidad.

- **¡AGUANTA NARUTO!** \- gritó el Kitsune con furia, mientras se situaba enfrente del claro dónde descansaba sellado el árbol blanco. Pronto identificó el problema: el Shinju había roto uno de los sellos más débiles. No era algo grave, no era en absoluto suficiente para volver a inducirle el tsukuyomi, sólo le permitía influir en su sueño. Una pataleta, un golpe a hacer daño de un mal perdedor. Kurama dispuso su chakra y cerró el sellado de inmediato, devolviendo la influencia del Shinju a su árbol.- **púdrete, maldito árbol repugnante.** \- escupió con despreció el bijuu, mientras el árbol volvía a su habitual quietud.

Con rapidez, procedió a despertar al uzumaki para poner fin a esa terrible pesadilla y darle un respiro. Ni Naruto ni Kurama podían hacer nada para prevenir esta situación: el dios árbol rompía un sello menor con rapidez y aprovechaba los minutos que tardaba Kurama en repararlo para torturar a Naruto en venganza por haberle vencido. Suerte que no podía hacerlo con los más elaborados, los que impedían que se ligase de nuevo al uzumaki de manera completa, para los que jamás tendría el poder suficiente. Sólo lo tenía para hacer ataques de estos, y muy de vez en cuando. Pero cuando lo hacía, por kami, ese ser sabía dónde golpear… Naruto despertó con sus iris de color carmesí y sus garras afiladas, rugiendo de rabia mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Otra pesadilla más, otra noche desvelado. Llevaba un mes sufriéndolas, desde que revivió por obra de Shinigami. Y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía remedio. El Shinju estaba ligado a él, aunque estuviese derrotado y sellado, matarlo requeriría morir él en el proceso. Estaba condenado para siempre, por lo que se desesperó en la oscuridad de su cuarto del palacio de la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio.

En su alcoba, Shion se despertó con un sobresalto inmenso. Sentía dos esencias demoniacas, y era dentro del palacio. Se vistió con su camisón y salió de inmediato a buscar su origen, aunque algo le decía que sabía de dónde provenían. Atravesó las alcobas de invitados con suma presteza hasta llegar a la habitación de Naruto. Abrió la puerta con miedo, y contempló el espectáculo. En la oscuridad del cuarto, en una esquina y sentado en el suelo en posición fetal con la espalda desnuda apoyada en la fría pared, se encontraba Naruto. Su aspecto revelaba sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que acongojó a la sacerdotisa: su torso, que pudo ver desnudo y libre de kanjis por primera vez, presentaba múltiples cicatrices de batallas pasadas, algunas grandes, otras más pequeñas, pero todas ellas terribles a ojos de Shion. En particular, una con la forma del kanji "demonio" destacaba en el centro de su pecho, junto a esa cicatriz del corazón que ya le llamó la atención la primera vez. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que sólo con un cuchillo y a sangre fría se podía hacer esa cicatriz concreta.

\- _"¿Quién podría hacerle eso a Naruto kun?"-_ Pensó con aprehensión la ojivioleta.

No lo entendía, Naruto era la mejor persona que había conocido: bueno, amable, valiente, atento, fuerte… Dirigió su vista a la cara del uzumaki: su rostro se encontraba tapado por sus fuertes brazos, revelando únicamente parte de esa barba descuidada que a la rubia no le agradaba demasiado (tapaba esas marcas de bigotes que tanto le gustaron cuando le vio por primera vez, además de quitarle protagonismo a esos zafiros azules) y un pelo quizás excesivamente largo (a pesar de que a ella le gustaba que lo llevase largo, pero a la altura de los hombros ya le parecía excesivo…), un aspecto descuidado que la sacerdotisa combatía centímetro a centímetro día tras día, buscando ayudar al uzumaki a salir del bache en el que se hallaba. Y lo que más le preocupaba, estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Tanto que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sintiendo su corazón revolverse, se acercó al uzumaki lentamente, como si fuese un cervatillo perdido en medio de un bosque y fuese a huir si la oía acercarse. Cuando llegó hasta él, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, acariciándole con dulzura el hombro con su mano izquierda.

-Naruto kun…- le llamó con su voz dulce, intentando captar su atención de forma suave.

-S… Shion.- contestó Naruto ligeramente sobresaltado, mientras se limpiaba con torpeza las lágrimas.- No… no te oí llegar.

-Soy muy sigilosa cuando no llevo esa toga ceremonial de kilómetros de largo.- le respondió con una sonrisa la sacerdotisa, arrancándole una ligera risa al uzumaki.- ¿estás bien Naruto? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No… no es nada Shion chan.- repuso el ojiazul con una sonrisa fingida, muy mal fingida a juicio de la ojivioleta. Es la única pega de tener una sonrisa tan auténtica, que es imposible enseñarla al gusto, tiene que salir de dentro.- Sólo fue un mal sueño.

-¿te he dicho ya que eres un mentiroso terrible?- contraatacó Shion mientras limpiaba un poco el rostro del uzumaki con su mano derecha. Sus ojos contactaron de lleno con los del rubio, mirándose ambos fijamente. Había algo en los ojos de esa mujer que le inspiraba confianza, no sabría describirlo. Quizás fuese que había sufrido una infancia parecida a la suya, y por lo tanto podía ver en él las cosas sin necesidad de explicárselo. La joven le sonrió con ternura.- Si no me lo cuentas no puedo ayudarte, Naruto kun.

-E… en serio, no es nada importante… no quiero tenerte toda la noche aquí…

-Tu prueba. Da la casualidad que mi vecino de palacio es muy ruidoso y me va a despertar a la mínima, así que no me vendría mal algo de entretenimiento.- sentenció la sacerdotisa, mientras se sentaba junto a él y abrazaba el fuerte brazo derecho del uzumaki con elegancia.

Naruto admiraba esa habilidad de ella, el hacerlo todo fluido, elegante, ya fuese una conversación o una forma de actuar. Era un don. Así que decidió dejarse llevar por esos ojos violetas y contarle su "problema de insomnio". Relató con pelos y señales el atentado que sufrió y su tortura en el tsukuyomi infinito, mientras la sacerdotisa escuchaba todo impresionada. Una parte de él le pedía que contase absolutamente todo, incluida su deserción y su orden de busca y captura internacional, pero todavía no se sentía preparado. Sabía que en el momento que lo hiciese tendría que irse, o ella le pediría que se fuese incluso. Y eso le asustaba muchísimo. Su determinación de irse al olvido se quebraba sólo con pensar pasar esas pesadillas sólo. Y, por alguna extraña razón, con ella no se sentía solo, y no quería sentirse solo más. No ahora.

-Entonces esa es la presencia que sentí…- confirmó una acongojada Shion. La idea de que a Naruto le hubiese pasado eso la entristecía sobremanera, cualquier situación en la que el rubio sufriese lo hacía… y sabía lo que implicaba el tener a un demonio como ese encerrado en su interior, en su profesión lo veía a menudo con demonios menores, mucho menos fuertes que el Shinju pero útiles para entender al rubio: una batalla eterna por su alma, una lucha de voluntad continúa. Por muchos sellos que dispusiese, se trataba de un ser inteligente e inmortal. Lo máximo que podía hacer es atarlo, pero no evitar que le mordiese alguna vez. Ahora entendía sus desvelos: el demonio aprovechaba su sueño para atacar, cuando la conciencia del rubio estaba más débil.

-Si, es el Shinju… está atado a mi. Nunca me podré librar de él.

-Al menos no estás muerto, Naruto kun.- intentó consolarle la sacerdotisa. Y el que reforzase aún más su abrazo de forma inconsciente llenó de ternura al ojiazul: se la notaba preocupada de verdad por él.

-Ya… aunque a qué precio…

-Nunca hay un precio demasiado elevado por una segunda oportunidad para vivir, Naruto kun.

-Pero ya has visto… cada noche tendré que estar alerta… porque en cuanto me despiste… no te imaginas lo doloroso que es. Mato a mis seres queridos, les veo sufrir...- contestó el rubio mirando al suelo con un tono de tristeza. Pero, en ese momento, a la ojivioleta se le ocurrió una idea.

-Na… Naruto kun…- expuso con un suave sonrojo que hizo sonreír al ojiazul.- E… eso tiene solución… Dormiré contigo.

-Do… ¿dormir conmigo?- repitió con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No se esperaba eso. Y su sonrojo fue imposible de ocultar. ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando como un colegial? Si ya había dormido con otras mujeres…

-Si. Ese demonio aprovecha tu sueño para atacar, si estoy yo presente, sólo tendré que aplicar mi poder y volverá a su origen al instante. Es mi trabajo, te aseguro que no me es complicado reparar tu sellado más rápido que lo que tarda él en romperlo, el único problema sería el tiempo que tardaría en llegar a ti, y si duermo a tu lado… no tendremos ese problema. Sí… si te sientes incómodo puedo pedir que pongan dos camas individuales… pero hoy tendrá que ser en la misma, que no quiero que duermas en el suelo como cuando velabas por mi tras lo de Kyofu... déjame ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…

Naruto sopesó su oferta. En su interior, Kurama lo tenía claro: una ayudita no le vendría mal. Esa mujer tenía un gran poder para expulsar a entes malignos, ya lo había visto en la cueva. Además, su cachorro obviamente necesitaba compañía. Y la ojivioleta en serio que se la hacía. En la soledad de su cuarto, Kurama sentía a Naruto angustiarse, respirar con ansiedad, sudar por miedo, tanto que le costaba dormir, y a menudo pensaba en Sakura cuando eso pasaba y se entristecía aún más. Pero, con ella, esa sensación era menor. No iba a pararse a analizar el porqué, el Kitsune era un ser pragmático: si sirve, hazlo. Y si ayuda a tu mejor amigo, hazlo más rápido. Pero Naruto expresó un temor obvio ante esa proposición, mirándose las garras desarrolladas por el chakra usado por Kurama para volver a sellar al árbol.

-Pero, Shion chan… ¿y si en una de mis pesadillas te hago daño? No… no quiero lastimarte…

-Naruto kun…- respondió con una suave sonrisa la mujer, mientras le guiaba como si fuese un niño pequeño hasta el colchón. Quería ayudarle, salvarle y veía que ahí podía hacerlo. Su poder era una carga la mayoría del tiempo, si, pero ahora era justo lo que necesitaban ambos.- velaste mi sueño durante dos días. Ran me lo contó todo, como dormías en el suelo incluso. Eres una buena persona. Sé que no me harás daño.- expuso con su melodiosa voz, mientras se tumbaba en la cama y le ofrecía un lugar a su lado.- Confía en mí, Naruto kun. Ni tengo los ojos púrpuras anillados, ni ganas de verte sufrir más. Déjame ayudarte.

Naruto observó a esa bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos violeta, ofrecerle un lugar junto a ella con su bella sonrisa y un ligero rubor, y toda duda se esfumó de golpe. En ninguna situación habría dicho que no. Se introdujo en el colchón, dejándose después abrazar por la rubia con dulzura. Su cuerpo era cálido, y olía al incienso de su templo. En cualquier otra situación, esto conllevaría a algo más… íntimo, pero ninguno tenía esa intención… al menos por ahora. Uno se encontraba vulnerable, y la otra no pensaba declararle lo que sentía hasta que estuviese perfecto. Lo primero era su bienestar. La mujer simplemente posó su cabeza en el hombro del uzumaki, y comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad, buscando el sueño, transmitiéndole calma al ojiazul. Naruto se fijó en eso, y se dejó llevar por la paz que le transmitía la ojivioleta. La apretó un poco contra él, obteniendo un suave gemido por su parte, un gesto que le pareció muy tierno y que revelaba que ya estaba dormida. Y a él también le comenzó a vencer el sueño. Cualquiera que tuviese un poco de capacidad de observación no vería a un guerrero invencible junto a una bella fémina, vería a un niño asustado por un pasado traumático siendo custodiado por una mujer con un corazón inmenso y muchos recursos para ayudarle.

Empleó sus últimos minutos en pensar en su situación actual, y comenzó a sentirse extraño. En su último mes allí, quitando esos terrores nocturnos inducidos, había comenzado a sentirse mejor, más a gusto. Pero sólo cuando estaba cerca de esa mujer. Sin ella era débil, taciturno… no tenía motivación. Pero, cuando olía ese perfume o veía esos ojos, se sentía revivir de nuevo, aunque fuese tenuemente. Incluso sonreía y volvía a respirar. Y eso le asustaba. ¿Y si estaba cayendo de nuevo en viejos errores? Shion tenía una vida allí, una vida que no podrían compartir. El uzumaki ya se estaba arriesgando mucho quedándose tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio. Era obvio que la noticia de que Kitsune no Kibo se encontraba en el país del demonio ya debía de haber llegado a las grandes naciones. Y no quería hacerla sufrir innecesariamente, o ponerla en peligro. Debía de alejarse de ella, sólo así se aseguraría de que no sufriese. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de renunciar de nuevo a alguien que le hacía… feliz. Si, debía de reconocerlo… feliz. Ya lo había hecho con Sakura, que le hacía indudablemente feliz, y prácticamente eso le había vuelto a matar tanto o más que el día del Shinju. ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo? Y lo más importante… ¿Quería hacerlo de nuevo?

* * *

Sasuke recorrió las calles de su hogar con una mueca irónica. Sasuke uchiha, el denominado en su infancia príncipe de Konoha por sus ciudadanos, el hijo pródigo, había regresado. Pero, a diferencia de la historia original, en lugar de un lecho de pétalos de rosa, se había encontrado afilados cuchillos. Los aldeanos de la villa no se tomaron de forma positiva la vuelta del individuo que no sólo desertó para unirse a un declarado enemigo de la hoja como era orochimaru, sino que además había tratado de matar en su infancia al ahora "difunto" Naruto Uzumaki namikaze, hijo del yondaime hokage y héroe de la aldea (menos mal que no sabían más detalles que los que aportó la llegada del joven uzumaki medio muerto a la aldea… o del resto de intentos del pelinegro); y el uchiha, a pesar de que el distrito de su clan era prácticamente un cementerio, se había encontrado a menudo con pintadas en su contra, y le era común que los aldeanos le dirigiesen miradas de odio o murmurasen a sus espaldas. Ahora entendía aún mejor a Naruto y su infancia, y tuvo que volver a reconocer que se había equivocado de nuevo con su mejor amigo: a pesar de que sus vidas habían sido solitarias y con una trágica historia que les hizo el centro de todos los comentarios, al uchiha le solían mirar con lástima, no con odio, jamás había tenido que soportar esas miradas hasta ese día. Otra huella del ostensible maltrato hacia su amigo que él, en su egoísmo, se había negado a ver.

Pero ahora le importaba más bien poco lo que pensasen de él, tenía un objetivo: limpiar el nombre de su clan y brindarle un futuro, y ambas pasaban por su papel como nuevo capitán anbu del escuadrón Kibo. Aunque en la segunda tuvo un golpe de suerte, tenía que admitirlo. Desde que había llegado a la aldea, sus ojos negros habían vuelto a fijarse en Karin uzumaki, la kunoichi pelirroja prima de su mejor amigo. Su belleza había aumentado con los años, aunque tenía que admitir que una de las razones por las que ya la reclutó en su época como equipo taka fue su atractivo físico. Ni su malsana obsesión con su venganza había evitado que recorriese esas piernas o reparase en ese toque de autoridad que le brindaban esas gafas, y la había metido en el saco de futuras mujeres de cría del clan uchiha, junto a la Haruno, la yamanaka y otras tantas. Era una pena que, como todas sus admiradoras, hubiese perdido todo su interés desde que adoptó esa pose de fangirl, para el pelinegro no había nada más anti erótico que ese tipo de admiración y sumisión, de ahí que solo la viese como un útero andante.

Pero ahora Karin había ganado mucho poder, y parecía una opción excelente para rehacer su clan, a sus descendientes les vendrían muy bien esas impresionantes reservas de chakra, esas cadenas de diamantina tan molestas y esas habilidades sensoras. Así que, vestido con su uniforme jounnin, se dirigió al complejo uzumaki para reconstruir puentes, y ofrecerla algo que estaba seguro que aceptaría. No en vano se trataba de una mujer que prácticamente le había rogado en más de una ocasión que se fijase en ella. Llamó a la puerta, y tras unos segundos apareció la ojirroja con su uniforme jounnin de la villa y una pose neutra en su mirada, aunque Sasuke, si algo sabía, era identificar cuando una mujer le miraba de arriba abajo, y esta lo había hecho. Sería pan comido.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Karin, me han ascendido a capitán del escuadrón Kibo y tengo que reclutar a dos miembros, así que quiero que formes parte del escuadrón.- declaró con su clásico tono soberbio el uchiha.- Eres una excelente sensor y una buena médico, serás de utilidad. Ahora iremos a buscar al último integrante, así que en…

-eh eh eh, alto ahí.- le interrumpió la uzumaki, rompiendo por un momento la pose orgullosa del uchiha.- lo primero, me alegro por tu ascenso, a mi nii chan le obligaron a hacer los exámenes chuunin, pero veo que contigo se lo han saltado… y yo que creía que exageraba cuando se quejaba de que a él siempre le exigían de más… y lo segundo, no me interesa el puesto, muchas gracias.- finalizó despreocupadamente, dejando al pelinegro con una pose confusa. Alguien le tendría que haber explicado al uchiha que no es lo mismo que una mujer te vea atractivo a que te ame y te sirva sin rechistar…

-Karin, ¿Cómo que lo rechazas? Te estoy ofreciendo un puesto… en el mejor escuadrón anbu de la aldea… y conmigo…

-Estoy muy contenta como jounnin, Sasuke, sin contar que la última vez que formamos equipo juntos casi me rompes el corazón… literalmente. Discúlpame si no quiero repetir viejos errores. No me interesa lo más mínimo estar contigo.

Sasuke sintió la ira acumularse entre sus emociones. Rechazado como un vulgar vendedor. Que vale que había hecho las cosas mal, sobre todo con la pelirroja, pero no iba a aceptar así como así tal desprecio. Sin contar que esa última frase le encendió como nunca. No podía ser que no estuviese interesada en él, la había visto mirarle en más de una ocasión. Era mentira. Con un rápido gesto, se lanzó a por la pelirroja, arrinconándola contra la pared del fondo del hall del complejo.

-No me creo que no estés interesada en mi, he visto cómo me miras. Yo te gusto.- le anunció a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir su aliento, su suave piel, y, sobre todo, esos ojos rojos mirándole con fría determinación.

-Nii chan tiene razón… cuando te enfadas cometes errores tontos.- comentó con una sonrisa irónica la uzumaki, mientras Sasuke notaba un kunai pequeño cerca de la arteria de su muslo derecho y de su miembro, un momento de total control de la fémina si no fuese porque por un segundo su instinto la traicionó y fijó la vista en los labios masculinos del pelinegro. No negaría que sentía atracción física por él, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, con ese rostro anguloso, ese cuerpo alto y esbelto y esos ojos negros penetrantes, pero cualquier plan romántico que tuviese con el uchiha murió el día que le atravesó el pecho para matar a danzo y luego ordenó a Sakura rematarla.- te explicaré algo: sí que considero un honor formar parte del escuadrón de mi nii chan, y me gustaría formar parte de él. Pero desde luego no si se me pide así.

-Co… ¿Cómo que así?- respondió un tenso Sasuke, todavía notando ese kunai en sus partes. Le sorprendía esa forma de actuar de la uzumaki, estos días creía que se había infantilizado viendo esa forma tan tranquila de vivir que había adoptado para con la aldea y ese sufijo que usaba para referirse a Naruto, aburguesado por decirlo de otra manera, pero ahora veía en ella una faceta guerrera que le tenía a la defensiva.

-Sin educación… pídemelo por favor y me lo pensaré.

-Hmpf.- contestó un soberbio Sasuke. ¿Él? ¿Pidiendo las cosas como si fuese un favor? Sasuke uchiha no tenía aliados fuera de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, tenía seguidores.- estás loca si crees que te voy a suplicar.

-Pues ya sabes dónde está la puerta, Sasuke kun.- contestó la pelirroja, remarcando el kun con burla. La frase de su primo sobre su amigo, " _Hazte de valer, sólo así te respetará"_ se repitió en su mente como un mantra, y la iba a aplicar a rajatabla.- salvo que quieras intentar llegar más lejos viendo cómo estamos, en cuyo caso me obligarás a clavar este kunai y cerrarte las heridas si no quieres morir desangrado. Y eso también lo haré sólo si lo pides por favor.

-¿Sabes que puedo usar mi rinnegan y esto acabaría muy pronto no?- inquirió Sasuke, entrando al juego de la pelirroja. No sabía porqué, pero esa forma de desafiarlo… le gustaba.

-Ya, pero supongo que eres lo suficientemente hombre como para no tener que usar el poder de un dios conmigo…- repuso con una media sonrisa la pelirroja mientras acercaba sus labios suavemente al rostro del uchiha, sin llegar a contactar y estando preparada para apartarse si intentaba algo. Primera regla de seducción de una kunoichi: la mujer SIEMPRE tendrá ventaja contra el hombre si lleva la batalla a un plano más… personal. Y, por lo que rozaba el kunai que sostenía la ojirroja, estaba funcionando. Y mucho.- ya sabes mi precio, Sasuke kun. Págalo o déjame sola.

-…- Sasuke intentó pensar con claridad.

En su interior, su faceta orgullosa se defendía como un león herido contra una manada de hienas. Por un lado, estaba su necesidad de un ninja sensor y médico en su escuadrón ideal, papel que cumplía Karin perfectamente. Por otro, su culpabilidad le exigía empezar a arreglar las cosas con la pelirroja, y ya que una disculpa por el momento se le atragantaba en la garganta y no salía, quizás un por favor allanase el camino. Y por último, sentía algo… extraño. Para empezar, el que Karin ahora fuese la soltera más codiciada de Konoha (la única uzumaki del mundo recibía propuestas de matrimonio diarias, incluso los hombres habían pasado a ofrecer ELLOS la dote, algo impensable en la antigüedad) le hacía apretar los dientes. No lo definiría como hervir la sangre, él era un hombre de sangre fría (no como sus ex compañeros de equipo, por ejemplo, afamados por hacer el ridículo día si día también entre ellos con sus inexplicables celos…), pero sí que… le tensaba. La consideraba suya. Sin contar que ESO que tenía en los pantalones acababa de rebelarse ante la actitud de Karin, cosa que no le había pasado nunca, ni cuando la susodicha se le insinuaba en los baños termales con sólo una toalla.

Esa actitud de Karin le interesaba… y mucho. Ninguna mujer le había retado jamás, todas le daban lo que tenían sin lucharlo, y eso le hacía minusvalorarlas. Así que, sólo por esta vez (o eso esperaba), el león que representaba su orgullo tuvo que huir con el rabo entre las piernas. Tragó grueso y se preguntó como lo haría la persona más empatía que conocía, el uzuratoncachi.

\- Karin… ¿te interesaría unirte a mi escuadrón anbu como médico?- Karin arqueó una ceja sin borrar esa media sonrisa, esperando el milagro.-… por favor.

-Bien.- contestó con fingido desinterés, aunque por dentro estuviese de celebración. El plan de Naruto había funcionado, el gran Sasuke uchiha ya había aprendido a pedir las cosas educadamente. Obviamente esto no arreglaba nada, seguía sintiendo, fuera de esa atracción física intensa, un profundo odio por él, pero era un comienzo. Estaba segura de que era la primera mujer que oía esas palabras de esa boca.- acepto el ofrecimiento.- sentenció, guardando su kunai y separándose del pelinegro con un grácil movimiento rumbo a la salida, dejando al uchiha con ganas de más. Hacerse de valer para lograr respeto, esa era la clave, aunque por dentro ella también estuviese… caliente.- llevaré máscara de neko (gato) que mi nii chan ya me compró una hace meses por si me animaba a entrar en algún escuadrón.

-Pero…- repuso confuso Sasuke, mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y maldecía internamente.- ¿no decías que estabas contenta con tus labores jounnin?

-Si, pero si Naruto lo pide no hace falta ni que diga "por favor", lo dejaría todo. Ventajas de brindar un hogar y cariño de forma desinteresada y no intentar matarme.- concluyó con doble sentido la uzumaki, mientras Sasuke se preguntaba cuantas máscaras anbu había comprado el dobe. Ya contaba cerca de seis...- bien, ¿Quién será el quinto miembro?

-Lo tengo localizado, ven conmigo.- declaró el pelinegro, ofreciéndole la mano a la pelirroja, que volvió a arquear la ceja.-… por favor… ¿Voy a tener que darte las órdenes de escuadrón también con un puto por favor?- preguntó hastiado.

-No es una cuestión de decir por favor continuamente Sasuke… ya lo entenderás. Pero cuando llevemos la máscara no hará falta.- concedió la ojirroja, para después tomar la mano del pelinegro, que la acercó hacia el casi de forma posesiva hasta estar pegados con la excusa de que era necesario para su técnica ocular de **amenotejikara**. La mujer sabía que no era así, pero sólo pudo entreabrir ligeramente los labios en lugar de quejarse debido al tirón que sintió. Su alrededor se distorsionó, tornándose el complejo en un ambiente rural donde el color marrón del otoño predominaba, con una pequeña huerta y una casa habitación simple al fondo. La joven descubrió al uchiha mirándola fijamente y muy cerca, y se alejó con un ligero sonrojo, mientras el ojinegro sonreía con soberbia por apuntarse ese tanto. " _Bien jugado, uchiha, pero no me volverás a pillar"._ Anduvieron hacia la casa hasta que un hombre se interpuso, saliendo del huerto y reconociéndolo al instante Karin: ese pelo naranja revuelto, esos ojos ámbar, ese cuerpo musculoso de dos metros y esa expresión tranquila. Incluso un pequeño pájaro estaba posado en su hombro como si fuese un árbol.- ¿Juugo?

-¿Karin? ¿Ella es la otra anbu de la que me hablaste?- preguntó tranquilamente el pelinaranja, mientras posaba una azada en el suelo.

-Si, ¿has pensado en mi oferta?- contestó con tranquilidad Sasuke

-Sí, y no sé Sasuke, aquí estoy bien, me gusta esta vida tranquila en el campo. Ya te dije que eso de volver al mundo ninja…- respondió el gigante con algo de duda. Ya lo había hablado largo y tendido con el pelinegro, y habían acordado que no daría una respuesta hasta que viese al otro integrante a reclutar. Le atraía el formar equipo con sus amigos, y su segunda personalidad era muchísimo más fácil de controlar con el uchiha cerca, pero en ese campo tenía paz. Nadie lo sabía, pero el sueño de juugo era vivir en el campo, cerca de la naturaleza, quizás fruto de su kekkei genkai íntimamente relacionado con el senjutsu.

-No tienes por qué renunciar a esa vida juugo, cuando te necesite vendría aquí e iríamos a la misión, y el resto del tiempo podrías vivir lejos de la civilización. Hacemos buen equipo juugo, ya lo viste en nuestra época de taka. Eres fuerte, y necesito a alguien fuerte a mi lado para los combates serios, sin contar que contigo puedo usar el senjutsu en mi susanoo. Únete al grupo.

-No soy ninja de tu aldea, ¿lo aceptarán así como así?

-Tu déjame eso a mí, mi escuadrón actualmente cuenta con un experto en ninjutsu y larga distancia, una médico y sensor, un rastreador y combatiente de choque y un combatiente de choque. Nos hace falta otro más con acceso a senjutsu, y Kakashi no tiene ni un candidato que te iguale, lo sabe desde que te vio luchar contra óbito. Y la situación es grave, eres necesario, así que no habrá problema.

-… está bien, Sasuke. Así me aseguraré de que no os pase nada a Karin o a ti…

-¡Perfecto Juugo kun!- exclamó una cariñosa Karin. Se alegraba mucho de ver a su antiguo amigo, era el único miembro de taka que actualmente no era aborrecido por la uzumaki.- me tienes que contar mucho de ti, ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? Creí que estarías con orochimaru como Suigetsu.

-Karin, me alegro de verte- repuso el pelinaranja con suavidad y una sonrisa.- pues acabe aquí tras la guerra, quería cambiar de vida y relajarme, pero no voy a negar que mi otra parte echa de menos algo de acción… y nunca habría acabado con orochimaru de nuevo, ni yo ni Suigetsu. Creo que él volvió a la aldea de la niebla para hacerse espadachín de la neblina incluso.

-Ya veo. Siento haber supuesto eso, es que creía que no teníamos muchas opciones nosotros tres después de la guerra.

-No te preocupes, y Karin… siempre hay elección.- expuso con su característica sonrisa el pelinaranja, mientras Sasuke sonreía imperceptiblemente. El nuevo escuadrón Kibo estaba formado. Un psicópata traidor buscando redención, un bipolar víctima de experimentos, una uzumaki de pasado traumático, un nieto de hokage con ganas de hacerse su propio nombre que creció sin más referente paterno que un ninja famoso por su indisciplina y una hyuuga con falta de afecto paterno… una mezcla difícil.

* * *

-Ay, Shion chan, eso duele ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto, dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto.

-Desde que te vi llevo queriendo hacértelo, así que no te quejes y déjame seguir.- dijo con un tono de esfuerzo y a la vez excitación la ojivioleta.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo así, normalmente me encargo yo de manejarlo… estoy un poco nervioso con "eso" tan cerca de mi cara… y el que me hayas puesto todo este líquido blanco por la piel no me ayuda…

-Con "esto" será mucho más fácil Naruto kun, incluso lo disfrutaremos los dos muchísimo más.- declaró mientras sujetaba el mango del instrumento, y lo pasaba cerca de los labios del uzumaki.- y ese líquido blanco sirve para que pueda deslizarlo más fácil según he leído, evita irritaciones y heridas…. Si no te movieses tanto, ya habría acabado.

-Ay, es que soy muy sensible ahí…

Naruto emitió un suave quejido cuando la navaja de afeitar pasó sobre sus marcas zorrunas, llevándose los cabellos de la barba junto a la blanca espuma. Se encontraba sentado, con el torso al descubierto y recién levantado, cuando Shion había aparecido con espuma y cuchilla y le había literalmente obligado a sentarse en una silla cercana próxima al ventanal del cuarto para afeitarle esa barba que se había dejado. Un poco brusco y sorpresivo, incluso invasivo si le preguntaban su opinión, aunque no es que se fuese a quejar, y no únicamente porque esa mujer tenía un objeto afilado al lado de su cuello. No te afeitaba una mujer tan guapa todos los días. En frente, una concentrada sacerdotisa hacia su trabajo con precisión y soltura.

" _Bueno, al menos tras los primeros cortes"_.

La cabeza que le sacaba normalmente el uzumaki en altura ya no existía, e incluso ella tuvo que agacharse ligeramente para acceder a las zonas más difíciles. Naruto, mientras la mujer hacía lo suyo, pudo contemplarla mejor: su piel nívea presentaba un bello lunar en el cuello, así como otro muy pequeño cerca de la nariz. Sus labios entreabiertos por la concentración, eran suaves, de un bello color rojizo y con un labio inferior ligeramente más carnoso que el superior. Ella posó su mano izquierda con suavidad sobre el costado del cuello del uzumaki para mejorar la estabilidad mientras apuraba el afeitado e, inconscientemente, acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con su pulgar. Su piel era suave, muy suave. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos: su pupila era algo más oscura de lo que solía ver en los hyuuga, le recordaba al color de ojos de Hinata pero un tono más fuerte, y combinaba a la perfección con esos iris violeta cuyo color se iba aclarando a medida que se alejaba del centro de visión. Unos ojos que ahora le contemplaban con un brillo especial, casi podría decirse que con la misma emoción que una niña de cinco años jugando con su regalo de navidad tras acceder el uzumaki a esta sesión de estilismo.

Llevaba allí ya prácticamente dos meses, y pasaban juntos casi todo el día, ayudando en las tareas de reconstrucción de la ciudad y en los descansos paseando juntos y contándose historias de sus vidas. Solía reír, casi como antes de la guerra, y eso era algo excepcional. Y por las noches, dormían juntos. El plan de la ojivioleta había funcionado a la perfección: el Shinju había intentado atacar varias veces, pero Shion simplemente se despertaba al sentirlo, aplicaba su poder sobre la cicatriz del pecho del rubio y el dios-demonio volvía a su prisión antes incluso de romper ningún sello. Incluso Kurama se había tomado un tiempo libre y exploraba el nehan de Naruto con la emoción de un cachorro Kitsune. Pero, para el uzumaki, esas noches significaban mucho más. Ambos habían obviado la existencia de las dos camas individuales, y compartían la misma. Se descubría sonriendo cuando la ojivioleta le abrazaba con dulzura en sueños, poniendo su esbelta pierna incluso sobre el muslo del jinchuriki, y se dejaba embriagar por su perfume y calidez hasta que él también caía dormido. Y a la mañana, se despertaba abrazándola posesivamente, y a ella durmiendo tal cual, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Por primera vez desde que tuvo que renunciar al amor de su vida, Naruto no se sentía solo, una sensación que le había acompañado toda su vida y que sólo dos mujeres habían logrado espantar. Sakura Haruno y Shion.

Pero la culpabilidad volvía a acechar al ojiazul, esta vez recordándole lo que se esforzaba por omitir: esto no era para siempre. No podía quedarse con Shion por la misma razón que no pudo quedarse con Sakura: siempre que se quedase estático en un lugar, la gente correría peligro. Sus sapos, que le informaban de todo lo que ocurría en las naciones elementales, le habían avisado de que Kiri había sufrido un ataque catastrófico por parte de la secta del dios árbol, y que a duras penas había logrado expulsar a los asaltantes. Iwa estaba aún peor: los hijos del dios árbol salieron a miles por doquier en las principales ciudades del país y lo tomaron en dos días por completo. En Konoha, Kumo y Suna las cosas iban algo mejor, incluso habían iniciado los preparativos para una acción militar conjunta, y estaban construyendo algo extraño en las fronteras con las naciones menores que separaban la hoja de Iwa. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Oto: el Otokage, que al parecer le tenía una inquina inmensa, ignoraba la guerra que se desarrollaba en el resto de países y había destinado a sus mejores anbu y jounin a rastrear al uzumaki. Y eso que, oficialmente, todas las naciones ninja habían reconocido su muerte, en un intento de alejar a la secta de su rastro y ocultar su deserción.

Así que el rubio, ante la perspectiva de que algún habitante del país del demonio, y especialmente Shion, sufriese algún daño, había decidido volver a elegir por la chica que le alegraba la vida y alejarse. Pero llevaba una semana intentándolo y la voluntad le fallaba: se descubría contemplando su mochila de viaje preparada y no era capaz de acercarse más, se decía que lo haría a la noche pero luego esperaba ansioso a la rubia… su corazón y su mente volvían a luchar a muerte. Y todo esto sin contar ese desazón que le provocaba el pensar en su Sakura chan. Se sentía mal por amar a otra mujer… además de a ella. Porque la amaba, estaba tan claro que hasta un cabezahueca como él se había dado cuenta. Se sentía mal y extraño, como si fuese algo natural pero a su vez excepcional, algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Porque las amaba a las dos, eso lo tenía claro, sobre todo cuando recordó cierta conversación con su prima donde ella lo vio como algo normal, y amaba a cada una a su manera: eran tan diferentes… pero a su vez, tenían mucho en común, sólo había que ver con que fuerza le había sentado Shion en esa silla para afeitarle. Eran mujeres a las que no se las podía decir que no, y eso era lo que más le atraía. Cualquiera diría que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener dos medidas naranjas, pero el no lo veía así, y maldecía a Hikari por ponerle de nuevo en esa tesitura. Una melodiosa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Listo, ya estás a punto.- anunció una orgullosa Shion.- no iba a dejarte tapar estas marcas de bigotes tan lindas con esa barba ni un segundo más.- declaró mientras acariciaba esos rasgos del uzumaki, que ronroneó, para su vergüenza. Esa zona era muy sensible, y Shion lo sabía cuando lo acarició, porque lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver esa reacción.

-Pues no me quedaba mal, me daba un toque varonil, de chico duro.- repuso el rubio.- aunque lo has hecho muy bien, Shion chan, casi parece que nunca he tenido pelo.- añadió mientras se miraba en un espejo cercano.

-Si, de chico duro que llevaba días sin lavarse…- contestó con sarcasmo la ojivioleta, para luego sonrojarse levemente.- sin contar que me hacía cosquillas cuando dormimos juntos. Llevo ensayando para afeitar con navaja toda la semana con los hombres que duermen en el palacio.

-¡Claro! ¡Por eso te miraban todos con miedo y dejé de ver barbas por aquí! Kurama me llamó loco, pero yo sabía que algo pasaba.- gritó divertido el uzumaki, mientras la ojivioleta adoptaba un mohín de fingida ofensa.

Lo cierto es que su rubio tenía razón: como nunca había afeitado a nadie, y menos con navaja, tuvo que pedir consejo a las asistentes de su templo, que se encargaban de esas labores entre otras ahora que la situación se estaba estabilizando, y luego ensayar. Y los primeros intentos habían sido… difíciles. Era cierto que podía haber enviado a una de sus asistentes a hacerlo y ya, y muchísimas, demasiadas para gusto de la rubia, se hubiesen ofrecido a ello. Incluso habría habido peleas… con la sacerdotisa lanzando exorcismos a diestra y siniestra, por supuesto, sólo ella iba a tocar al ojiazul. El sólo imaginarse a otra mujer en su situación actual… la provocaba instintos homicidas que harían temblar al mismísimo moryo o Kyofu. Sin contar que, en cuanto vio ese torso de músculos marcados sentado delante suyo y esos ojos azules mirándola tan fijamente cerca de una cama… digamos que necesito muchísimo autocontrol.

-¿seguro que quieres seguir bromeando con esta cuchilla tan cerca de tu cuello?- preguntó con una sonrisa sádica la mujer a Naruto, que tragó grueso mientras Kurama le preguntaba lo mismo de siempre: **¿Cómo lo haces para atraer a las más locas?** \- bien, pues sólo queda pasarla por debajo de la barbilla y ya…

La sacerdotisa posó su navaja en la bronceada piel del uzumaki, pero de pronto este hizo un movimiento brusco y recibió un corte. Shion iba a regañarle cuando los fuertes brazos del ojiazul la movieron justo detrás de él. El ventanal de la habitación reventó en mil pedazos, entrando tres figuras de golpe. Eran anbu, de otogakure para ser exactos, viendo los lazos púrpuras que llevaban a la espalda y sus ropajes negros con petos metálicos. Naruto los había percibido segundos antes gracias a su chakra natural, y lo habría hecho muchísimo antes si no hubiese estado tan… distraído. Aunque Shion en ningún momento corrió peligro, siempre tenía una parte de su cerebro alerta y gozaba de… ases en la manga. Los tres asaltantes, dos hombres y una mujer, desenfundaron las armas y le miraron fijamente.

-Uzumaki Naruto, tenemos órdenes de llevarte con el otokage, vivo o muerto. Ríndete o te matamos.- declaró con confianza el que parecía ser su líder. Ellos eran tres, estaban plenos de chakra y el uzumaki estaba sin camiseta, en un espacio cerrado y desarmado.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a entrar en el palacio del dirigente de un país soberano así?- preguntó indignada la ojivioleta.

-Tu cállate y no te metas, zorra demoníaca.- contestó secamente otro anbu. Naruto cerró los puños con rabia y tensó sus músculos. En un principio sólo tenía pensado dejarlos inconscientes y ya, pero acababan de traspasar la línea. Todo el que insultase a la sacerdotisa o a cierta ojijade estaba CONDENADO.

-No debiste de haber dicho eso…- intervino el ojiazul con una expresión seria, mientras acercaba más a Shion a su espalda para asegurarse de que no sufriese ningún daño. La rubia, a pesar de la tensión de momento, sintió una gran calidez cuando el rubio la trató de forma tan protectora, incluso posesiva. Mientras combatía el rubor de sus mejillas, Naruto se dirigió a ella.- Shion chan… ¿me dejas un momento tu navaja de afeitar?

La mujer se la dio sin dudarlo, aunque le pareció que de poco le serviría contra esas katanas tan largas. Antes de que pudiesen hacer nada los anbu, dos de los muebles de su espalda se disolvieron en humo, convirtiéndose en dos clones del rubio perfectamente armados que el uzumaki había ocultado en la habitación "por si las moscas". Poco pudieron hacer el líder y la mujer antes de que sus corazones fuesen atravesados por dos ninjatos. El restante intentó girarse para combatirlos, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada ya tenía al Naruto original encima con la navaja de afeitar reforzada con chakra viento, que clavó con precisión en mitad de la columna vertebral de su objetivo atravesando su coraza de acero. El anbu, con un grito de dolor, cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

Naruto, sin cambiar esa expresión seria, se acercó a él y le dirigió una mirada con sus orbes, ahora rasgados y de color carmesí, dispuesto a dejar que Kurama se divirtiese un poco. Shion observó la escena con cierto temor, aunque no era por las muertes que acababan de suceder. Ella, a pesar de haber tenido una vida lejos del ámbito ninja, ya había visto mil veces la muerte de cerca, no en vano sus visiones más habituales avisaban de la muerte de otras personas. Le preocupaba el porqué habían ido allí esos anbu, lo que buscaban de Naruto. Eso sin contar que, aunque el uzumaki le había explicado el origen de esos orbes carmesí y que no era peligroso, no dejaba de intranquilizarla que un demonio tomase temporalmente el control de su cuerpo. Aunque fuese un demonio "humanizado", si es que eso existía… tras unos instantes, el rubio habló.

-Me lo temía, dieron el aviso antes de venir aquí… vosotros dos.- ordenó, señalando a sus clones.- llevadles a un lugar apartado y enterradlos, y acabad también con este. Luego avisad al resto del palacio de que aquí no ha pasado nada y registrad los alrededores, no vaya a haber problemas.

-Si jefe.- respondieron diligentemente los clones, desapareciendo en un brillo dorado con los anbu.

-Naruto kun, estás herido.- intervino la sacerdotisa, fijándose en el mentón del uzumaki, donde asomaba el corte que la navaja de afeitar de Shion le hizo al apartarla.- déjame desinfectártelo.- se ofreció, trayendo un bote con alcohol de un mueble cercano. Naruto normalmente le habría avisado de que Kurama regeneraría esa herida sin problemas, pero Shion no hacía caso a esos comentarios y se empeñaba en atenderle personalmente. Le llamaba la atención su parecido con Sakura en ese aspecto: en cuanto le veían sangrar, no atendían a razones y se lanzaban a curarle.- ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Es raro que una nación invada a otra porque si…

-Eran anbu de otogakure, y no era una invasión.- explicó con pesadumbre el uzumaki.- están aquí por mi… Shion chan… no puedo quedarme más tiempo.- anunció con dolor, aunque le extrañó que Shion no estuviese afectada y siguiese desinfectándole la herida como si nada. ¿Se habría expresado mal? O a lo mejor a ella no le importaba tanto…

-Y eso es porque eres perseguido por las grandes naciones y por la secta del dios árbol, ¿no?- completó la sacerdotisa mientras terminaba de ponerle una pequeña tirita en el corte.

-Lo… ¿lo sabes?- repuso un impresionado Naruto.

-Sí, desde que me desperté tras lo de Kyofu. Te recuerdo que eres un mentiroso terrible, Naruto kun… sin contar que llevo viendo esa mochila hecha debajo de tu cama desde hace días… lo que no sabía es el porqué habías tenido que huir de konoha, ni me importa si te soy sincera. Solo vi que necesitabas ayuda, y eso es lo único que me importa. Así que te ahorraré uno de tus discursos: iré contigo.

-Shion chan, no puedes…- intentó mediar el rubio, sabiendo el riesgo que conllevaba él acompañarle.- ya has visto lo que ha pasado aquí, quieren usar a los bijuu en la guerra y yo no lo voy a permitir… por eso no puedo estar mucho tiempo en un sitio público. Me localizan y ponen en peligro a la gente que me rodea… a mis seres queridos. Algún día podrían venir a por ti y matarte.- concluyó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La imagen de Shion muerta en sus brazos era una pesadilla peor que cualquiera que pudiese causarle el Shinju.

-Ya sé los riesgos, Naruto kun, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber por qué huyes. Si lo revelas al pueblo, muchos se pondrán de tu bando, estallará un conflicto y morirá gente. Y tú no quieres eso.- volvió a completar la rubia, mientras guardaba el alcohol despreocupadamente. Naruto arqueó las cejas, esas eran exactamente las palabras que iba a decir.

-Sí… si, lo… ¿lo has vuelto a predecir en una visión o algo?

-No, pero tienes complejo de héroe. Y yo complejo de terca, así que dame cinco minutos, que tengo mi equipaje hecho desde hace un mes.

-Shion chan… no puedes venir…- contestó con dolor el rubio. Otra vez tenía que hacerlo, y en serio que le dolía. Pero no iba a privar a Shion de su cómoda vida sólo para que le defendiese del Shinju, no la iba a condenar a eso.- escúchame, tienes un deber aquí, con tu gen…- no pudo continuar, puesto que una bofetada cortó la conversación. Confundido, se sobó la mejilla izquierda, y miró a la sacerdotisa, que le dirigía una mirada de furia a través de esos ojos violetas.

-escúchame tú a mí. Llevo desde los seis años sirviendo a mi pueblo con mis visiones, sufriendo soledad y desprecios sólo por ser diferente. He estado sola con mi deber toda mi vida, y creo que tú más que nadie entiende que yo ya he cumplido de sobra con mis funciones.- expuso mientras le señalaba con el dedo y el uzumaki retrocedía un paso. Nunca la había visto así, tan agresiva.- Me resigné a vivir sola toda mi existencia, hasta que llegaste tú. Con tus tonterías y tus gritos. Con tu desprecio absoluto por el destino escrito. Con ese pasado a tus espaldas. Y por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentí sola… eso es lo que provocas en mí… y por eso te… te amo Naruto.- declaró mirando al suelo con vergüenza y apretando los puños, mientras el rubio abría sus ojos con sorpresa.- te amo porque me recordaste que tengo una vida y que la quiero vivir. Porque contigo sé que el destino lo marcamos tú y yo, nadie más. Porque no quiero separarme de ti ni un segundo. He renunciado a todo por mi cargo: amigos, familia, infancia… pero, escúchame bien.- sentenció mientras tocaba con su dedo el pecho del impactado ojiazul, remarcando cada palabra.- No… voy… a… renunciar… también… a… ti. Dimitiré al fin de mi puesto e iré contigo, aunque te tenga que perseguir como una maldita acosadora, ¿te ha quedado claro? Y no te creas que podrás ocultarte de mi, tendrás mil técnicas ninja ultra espectaculares, pero yo solo tengo que usar mis visiones y estaré donde vayas a estar.

-Shi… Shion chan… me… ¿me amas?- sólo pudo reponer el rubio, mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ella. La gran sacerdotisa del país del demonio. A un pobre cabezahueca como él.

-Desde que me sacaste en brazos de ese lago, idiota…- confirmó la mujer, mientras tomaba ambas manos del rubio con delicadeza.

Sus ojos se quedaron conectados con intensidad, testigos de aquel momento. Zafiro contra violeta. Y el uzumaki se entregó a lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que llegó a ese país. Con suavidad, acercó sus labios a la sacerdotisa. Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para facilitar el contacto, y entonces sus labios se tocaron, al principio en un beso suave, para después ganar intensidad. Naruto se dejó llevar en la esencia de la joven, disfrutando de cada segundo, mientras Shion se sentía hipnotizada, como si todo fuese un sueño. El uzumaki la apretó más contra sí mismo desde la cintura, mientras ella posaba una de sus manos en la cadera del rubio y otra en el lateral de su cuello. Estuvieron así minutos, o kami sabe cuánto, pero demasiado pronto necesitaron oxígeno.

-Shion chan… ¿y si lo nuestro no funciona?

-Funcionará. Y si eres demasiado cabezota para entenderlo, invocas a tu mejor sapo y me llevas de vuelta al palacio.- sentenció la ojivioleta para volver a reclamar esos labios. Llevaba toda la vida esperando a besarlos y tenía que recuperar muuucho tiempo.

(Lemmon inicia)

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mucho más atrevimiento. Pronto, la lengua del uzumaki reclamó paso hacia la boca de la rubia, que con gusto se lo concedió. Y su gusto fue aún mayor cuando comenzó a sentir un intenso calor, fruto de esa lengua invadiéndola con habilidad. Sintió la necesidad de hacer lo mismo, aunque no supiese el porqué, y sus lenguas acabaron combatiendo en una intensa batalla por el dominio. Le sorprendía a sí misma que fuese capaz de eso, era su primer beso, pero se comportaba como si no fuese así, se dejaba llevar por el instinto, por lo que el rubio provocaba en ella. Y por un momento tuvo algo de vergüenza: por fuera siempre parecía segura y fuerte, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? El seguro que había estado con cientos de mujeres, y ella en cambio era primeriza… ¿y si no le gustaba? Su discusión interna se fue al cuerno cuando sintió las grandes manos del rubio apretar su trasero con intensidad, y se dejó llevar por el ímpetu con tanta fuerza que saltó y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del jinchuriki, dejándose guiar a donde quisiera llevarla. Al colchón. Al pasillo. A la plaza si quería. En ese momento, sólo había dos personas en el mundo: Naruto uzumaki y ella.

Sintió como el rubio la llevó en volandas hasta la cama, depositándola con suavidad, acariciándola con esas manos cada centímetro de su piel por debajo de ese camisón que usaba para dormir. Pararon por un segundo de besarse y ella fijó sus ojos en los suyos, y luego procedió a recorrer ese torso con sus manos, como si quisiese memorizar cada músculo y cicatriz, excitándose aún más. Era fuerte, fuerte y muy cálido. Por Kami, ¿merecía a alguien así? Naruto, con ternura, la levantó la parte de abajo del camisón para poder acariciar sus muslos, arrancándola un suave gemido cuando rozó la cara interna de los mismos con su pulgar, muy cerca de su intimidad. Se despojó de ese molesto camisón ella sola, para sorpresa del uzumaki, que decidió no desaprovechar el momento y admirar a esa mujer. Desde que dormían juntos, ese lado pervertido del rubio se preguntaba si la ojivioleta tendría ese cuerpo de escándalo que se intuía bajo su camisón, y vaya que si cumplía las expectativas… grandes pechos de pezones oscuros, una piel blanca y suave con un lunar cerca del ombligo (que luego colonizaría sí o si), y un fino tanga de color blanco cubriendo su intimidad. La joven se sonrojó violentamente ante la intensa mirada que le dirigió su rubio. Sabía que no tenía mal cuerpo, según le habían comentado sus compañeras de la orden sagrada, pero se había preguntado desde que se reencontró con el uzumaki si este la veía atractiva.

Obtuvo esa respuesta de golpe cuando Naruto la besó con pasión, correspondiendo ella gustosa. Bajo de la boca al cuello de la sacerdotisa, comenzando a succionar hasta que la ojivioleta emitió un fuerte gemido, mitad placer, mitad dolor. En su cuello, una marca morada asomaba, arrancándole una sonrisa al uzumaki. Llevaba queriendo hacer eso desde el primer día, y no se iba a privar por nada del mundo. Continuó bajando mientras la sacerdotisa gemía con fuerza, para centrarse en los grandes pechos de la rubia. Succionó el oscuro pezón izquierdo de la ojivioleta que contrastaba con el tono blanco de su piel, y decidió dedicar su mano izquierda a algo más importante. Bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de la rubia, acariciándola por encima de su ropa interior. Estaba húmeda, expectante, y el rubio no espero mucho antes de aventurarse por debajo de la prenda. Shion emitió un gemido más fuerte que el resto y miró al techo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa cuando sintió como los dedos del uzumaki acariciaban su flor para luego adentrarse con suavidad en su húmeda entrepierna. Una corriente de placer inundó su cuerpo, y luego otra y otra más, todo al ritmo que marcaban esos dedos presionando contra su pared interna. Siempre se preguntó porque las mujeres se obsesionaban tanto con esto, y ahora lo entendía plenamente. El placer fue aumentando hasta tal intensidad que la mujer agarró con fuerza los pelos de su amante y le obligó a subir desde sus pechos para besarla.

-Na… Ahhhh… Naruto… por favor… qui.. quiero hacerlo….- pidió, gritando entrecortadamente su nombre.

El uzumaki sonrió y se quitó los bóxers con presteza, abriendo los ojos la sacerdotisa con fuerza al ver el miembro de Naruto. Era grande, muy grande. Aunque nunca había visto ninguno, le parecía enorme. ¿La haría daño? No quería romper el momento… Naruto pareció entenderla a la perfección, puesto que la miró a los ojos y siguió atendiendo su intimidad y besándola desde un costado, sin hacer ningún acercamiento con su pene a la entrepierna de ella. Buscaba que ella estuviese a gusto, y se decidió por un viejo truco, dejar que ella sintiese el duro y caliente miembro en contacto con su piel, pero lejos de su intimidad. Y pareció que funcionó, pronto, no sabía el ojiazul si inconscientemente, la ojivioleta se giró hacia él y dirigió una de sus manos al miembro de Naruto, acariciándolo, familiarizándose con él. Naruto emitió un gemido que encendió a la ojivioleta, que con una mirada decidida le obligó a ponerse encima de ella, enfilando su miembro la entrepierna de la mujer.

Pasó su pene por el clítoris de ella mientras se sostenía sobre su otro brazo, y ella comenzó a flexionar las rodillas y a abrirse, llevada por el deseo. Shion gimió con fuerza cuando el miembro de Naruto comenzó a introducirse en ella lentamente. Si antes sentía un inmenso placer, lo de ahora no tenía adjetivos. Naruto continuó la fricción sin introducirse más, dejando que ella decidiese cuando era el momento. Notó como la mujer gemía con más fuerza, y acarició con su pulgar su clítoris, aumentando su placer, hasta que la ojivioleta no pudo más y le pidió que se metiese más adentro. Entonces, Naruto la dio un fuerte beso y empujó con fuerza en una única estocada. Shion, por primera vez desde que empezó a disfrutar de su uzumaki, emitió un quejido de dolor, quejido que pronto fue atendido con besos y caricias que la distrajeron del momento en que había pasado a ser una mujer ya definitivamente. Pronto, el dolor dio paso a un placer aún mayor, y Shion movió sus caderas por instinto, ansiosa por más. Naruto comenzó a hacerlo con cuidado, para después aumentar la cadencia al ritmo de los gemidos de la mujer. La presión sobre su miembro comenzó a acrecentarse, mientras Shion le reclamaba más y más.

-¡Narutoooooo!- gimió finalmente la rubia, mientras las uñas de la mujer se clavaban con fuerza en la espalda de su amado, arañando la tersa piel y dejando un rastro inconfundible. Su primer orgasmo, que la dejó rendida con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Si… si vas a… darme de esto… a menudo, no me voy a ir nunca.

-Cada mañana.- anunció el rubio mientras volvía a embestirla, arrojándola de nuevo al placer y aumentando aún más su sentir.- Y cada noche…- la susurró con dulzura al oído, haciéndola latir el corazón desenfrenadamente, soñando con un futuro donde al fin fuese feliz de verdad. Un futuro con ese ojiazul que se había acomodado en su pecho y jamás saldría de allí.

El uzumaki mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer, sorprendiéndola y arrancando otro gemido más, música celestial para sus oídos. Continuó embistiéndola, dejándose llevar por el placer él también con un grito para derramarse en su interior. Porque a partir de ese momento, Shion era suya, y de nadie más. Porque ya había renunciado al amor una vez y no lo haría dos. Y eso le daba fe en su futuro, ganas de vivir. Le daba esperanza.

* * *

La serpiente y el árbol

Un mundo lleno de oscuridad, donde apenas asomaba el sol. Columnas casi eternas de pobres desgraciados eran encadenados y conducidos a los túneles de un inmenso palacio subterráneo entre los latigazos y gritos de los capataces. Hombres, mujeres, niños… esos conceptos ya no existían, sólo había carne de experimentación. Hikari contemplaba horrorizada esa visión de su bola de cristal, ¿acaso eso era un sueño de tsukuyomi infinito? Parecía una pesadilla salida de la perturbada mente de su hermano mayor… pero se obligó a ver esa parte hasta el final, su instinto le decía que sería vital para entender a esa serpiente.

En lo más profundo del palacio, en su trono de piedra fría, un aburrido Orochimaru contemplaba ese mundo hecho para su felicidad. Un mundo que le había entregado todo: había matado a Naruto y obtenido el kiuby, así como cada bestia con cola. Había hecho lo propio con Sasuke, y ahora tenía sus ojos. Había desarrollado mokuton, byakugan, rinnegan… cada kekkei genkai, incluso algunos que se remontaban a arashi uzumaki, como el elemento Chitón (sangre). Y ahora sólo una idea pasaba por su mente… vacío. Todo estaba vacío. Se aburría, y ya iba siendo hora de darle algo de diversión. Llamó a su fiel asistente, Kabuto, y le sonrió con esos dientes afilados.

-Dime, Shinju kun, ¿Cuándo vas a querer hablar conmigo? Kukuku

-O… Orochimaru sama…- contestó un confundido Kabuto, sin entender a qué se refería su señor.- ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Quién es ese Shinju?

-Vamos, Shinju kun, no seas tímido. Realmente quiero facilitarte tu trabajo, no escapar. Sal y hablemos.- ofreció sin borrar esa sonrisa la serpiente. Kabuto se quedó unos minutos en silencio, y luego sus ojos cambiaron de su tradicional negro a un púrpura anillado.

- **¿Cómo lo has sabido ningen?** \- preguntó la deidad, intrigada por la actitud del sannin.

-Por favor, Shinju kun, estaba claro kukuku. En cuanto llegue al campo de batalla y vi un árbol inmenso cuyas raíces absorbían chakra y sangre viniste a mi mente.- explicó Orochimaru, para luego mirar a su alrededor, donde todos sus esclavos se habían quedado parados, mirándole con esos ojos en espiral también.- He dejado pasar el tiempo para ver qué me ofrecías, pero tengo que admitir que ya estoy aburrido.

- **No lo entiendo, ¿no es acaso esto tu sueño? Tienes cada técnica ninja conocida, dominas el mundo… incluso has revivido con el eso tensei a tus antiguos compañeros de equipo para experimentar con ellos.**

-Lo sé, y te agradezco el detalle, fue muy… gratificante kukuku. Pero realmente no has acertado con mi sueño, Shinju kun.- expuso el sannin, captando la total atención del Shinju. ¿Qué quería ese ningen?- mi sueño no es tener cada técnica y tener el poder. Es tener el poder absoluto, sin paliativos. Y para ello necesito saber cada detalle del mundo, sus secretos. Todas las fuentes de energía conocidas.

- **Ningen… ¿Cómo mostrarte lo que no conoces?**

-Muy simple… sólo háblame más de ti. Tengo entendido que te alimentas de la energía de un sitio a parte de la sangre y el chakra… un sitio llamado makai. Háblame de él, me interesa.

El Shinju arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la iniciativa del ningen. Era la primera vez que alguien sugería cambios en su propio tsukuyomi para gustarle más. Se esperaba que le hablase de los anhelos clásicos de un mortal: la mujer que no pudo tener, el poder que no pudo amasar… pero no que le pidiese simplemente información. Lo cierto es que no perdía nada por contárselo, y así ahorraría energía y no tendría que crearle un mundo. Sólo imágenes de lo que quería ver. El trato le pareció justo.

Hikari cortó la visión, sabiendo lo que venía después. El makai, hogar de su infame tío abuelo, prisión del mal más puro. Ya lo podía ver desde su ventana de su cuarto en el palacio de su padre, por algo el purgatorio era la etapa inmediatamente anterior al infierno. Y ya tenía la información que necesitaba. Con respecto a esa serpiente, no había posibilidad de influirla para que abandonase la maldad. Da igual lo que se le ofreciese, siempre querría mas. Y su maldad era directamente proporcional a su conocimiento. No podía acordar su redención, debía de matarla. Pero su conciencia le avisaba de que el precio, el cual todavía no tenía claro, sería excesivo. Su padre tendría idea, eso seguro.

* * *

 **Bien, hablemos largo y tendido sobre este capítulo.**

 **Sobre Sakura... como veis, sigue con su terrible tortura de entrenamiento, la reina babosa es inflexible. Me gusta explicar las naturalezas elementales, haré lo mismo con el fuego y el rayo en un futuro, lo tengo claro, espero que os haya parecido convincente la naturaleza de la tierra, con lo de compactarse. Y sobre esa conversación que tienen ambas... ¿Como ha podido saber Mito que es precisamente un uzumaki el gran amor de Sakura? Porque a partir de ahí es aplicar la lógica y lo que sabe del mundo exterior. En un futuro lo veréis. Me pareció lógico que la parte de Mito que vive en la reina babosa se interesase por el chico una vez que supo que heredó el kiuby, quién mejor que ella para entender lo que es contener a un ser lleno de odio. Además, me sirve para explicar un poco la motivación de Sakura y de paso poner un par de comentarios de mito siendo... mito.**

 **En el siguiente... Chikara. No sé si es este o el acto del sueño de Naruto mi favorito de este capítulo. Tenéis un flashback muy revelador de sus motivaciones, reveladas por esa "misteriosa" bruja. Su aspecto me gustó mucho, con esos talismanes de hueso y esas pinturas, la quise hacer muy en plan tribal, como las brujas medievales de muchas películas. Y luego su estancia en kiri, tan bipolar: primero ayudando a esa niña huérfana (os suena la descripción? :P) y después matando todo a su paso sin miramientos. Chikara, en definitiva. Es VITAL esa conversación con madre, ya veis que una quiere sangre y el otro sólo quiere su pelea y a su ojijade. Si es por Chikara, sólo mataría a Naruto y se llevaría a Sakura, sin más daño, peeeero... la vida es difícil. Como podéis ver, el no sabe que Sakura está en el reino de las babosas, eso sólo lo saben tsunade y la propia haruno. La Senju fue muy lista al ocultar su plan, quizás se olía que intentarían usar a la pelirrosada para ir a por Naruto. Una madre que cuida de sus dos hijos en todo menos en la sangre, en definitiva.**

 **El tercer acto, vuelve el Shinju, aunque sea fugazmente. Para que entendáis lo perturbador del sueño (si el que Naruto hubiese acabado literalmente bañado en las visceras de neji no es suficiente), os recomiendo ver mi inspiración para ese punto: los veintidós primeros segundos del trailer de "lost girls", ova de shingeki no kyojin. A mí me sigue poniendo los pelos de punta. Y, como no, alguien debe de consolar al rubio después de eso, y esa es Shion. Es una exorcista experta, así que es lógico que pueda percibir al Shinju actuando y pararlo, así que su idea de dormir con Naruto no me pareció forzada. Interesada puede ser (ya se sabe que las que van de santurronas son las peores xD), pero es una buena idea. Y me pareció tierno el que condujese a Naruto así hasta la cama, en este momento Naruto necesita ayuda claramente, y ella puede dársela. ¿Esperabais lemmon aquí? Ya sabéis que me gusta jugar con vosotros, pero tampoco ser cruel, sólo tenéis que ver el último acto xD**

 **Sasuke... que dura es la caída, sobre todo en lo referente a atraer mujeres. De tenerlas llorando y suplicando atención a tener que pedir las cosas por favor, algo que el uchiha va a tener que aprender a hacer sí o si. Muchos pensabais que lo del SasuKarin estaba hecho, que el pelinegro iba a llegar, iba a decir "Hmpf" y poner esa puta sonrisa arrogante y Karín iba a bajarse las bragas. Cuaaaanta ingenuidad. Cierto es que a Karín le atrae físicamente el pelinegro (como decimos en España, "le pone"), pero su personalidad es un puto cero para ella tras ese intento de asesinato, y así se lo hace ver. Si le sigue el juego es porque quiere defender su aldea, porque quiere honrar a su primo luchando en su antiguo escuadrón y porque quiere tomarse la revancha con Sasuke obligándole a respetarla. Respeto, esa es la clave, ya se lo ha dejado caer haciendo referencia a Naruto.**

 **Y sobre la inclusión de juugo como quinto miembro del escuadrón... tuve dificultades para elegirlo. A ver, el nuevo integrante tenía que cumplir dos requisitos, uno fácil y otro difícil. El fácil es que tuviese nivel anbu y aportase algo nuevo al grupo. En este sentido, Shino, Rock lee, Tenten o Chouji eran grandes opciones. Peeeero había un requisito adicional y difícil: que tuviese algo de relación con Sasuke que justificase que lo eligiese el uchiha. Y en este sentido, sólo había dos opciones: lee o Juugo. Y lee no me encaja como anbu, ya lo dejó claro sandaime con Gai, hay gente que no ha nacido para ese cuerpo y se trata de colocar a cada ficha en el lugar correcto. Y además, juugo me encanta como personaje y quería meterlo, así que... para el saco de anbu con problemas. Este escuadrón es una "bad company" en toda regla ahora.**

 **Y llegamos al final, NaruShion. Que, vuestras mentes pensaron mal al principio? :P Naruto no iba a durar mucho con barba, teniendo en cuenta que a todas les gustan esas marcas de sus mejillas, y es una alegoría muy acertada sobre la recuperación de Naruto. Sin contar que me hizo gracia poner a Shion aprendiendo a afeitar para que ninguna moscona del templo se le adelantase xD. Luego llegan esos anbu (se veía venir, menos mal que no fueron sectarios...), y Naruto se ve obligado a revelar su secreto... o no, porque realmente Shion le conoce MUY bien. Sin contar que ser adivina ayuda mucho. Shion no va a dejar al rubio hacerse el mártir, lo tiene claro, no le va a dejar elegir por ella. Nada la ata allí, y ahora ha cumplido de sobra su misión tras derrotar a Moryo y Kyofu. Nada la va a parar en su determinación de irse con Naruto, y al final le confiesa que lo ama. La referencia a lo de sacarla del lago en mi opinión es acercada, sólo tenéis que ver cómo le mira embobada en la película y luego se sonroja tras salvarla en ese lago. Y Naruto la corresponde, ya lo habéis visto, he insistido mucho en mostrarlo. Y, como no, acaba en lemmon. La rubia no se iba a escapar.**

 **Espero que no os parezca muy acelerado lo de estos dos, recordad que hay bastante tiempo y encuentros entre ellos entre acto y acto. En este arco, el tiempo va mucho más espaciado que en el anterior, en el que todo ocurría en una semana apenas.**

 **Y por último... más Orochimaru. En concreto su tsukuyomi, que siempre me pregunté cómo sería. Quiero reflejar algo obvio sobre la serpiente: su sueño es la pesadilla del resto, no se puede negociar con el. Y Hikari lo sabe. Se acerca el momento clave!**

 **y esto es todo, espero que os guste, el siguiente episodio es... Si tibi Terra levis (que la tierra te sea leve), un viejo dicho romano.**


	27. Si tibi terra levis

Cap26: Si tibi terra levis 

**Buenas! Un lunes más, un capítulo más de KnK. De momento creo que seguiremos con este ritmo de lunes/jueves hasta el capítulo 30 (vuestro 31), que ya he empezado con el último arco. Hoy tenemos más trasfondo, que ya hemos tenido mucha acción en los anteriores capitulos. Concretamente, hoy nos centraremos en Naruto, Shion y Sakura, nadie más (son los protagonistas, es de entender), veremos una naturaleza elemental que casi nadie usa (y no entiendo porque. Es muy útil), comenzará la explicación del modo sabio de las babosas (espero que os guste, he intentado innovar y explicar muy detenidamente cómo funciona y que lo diferencia del modo serpiente y modo sapo), tendréis algo de Naruto y su dilema moral y una decisión determinante, vosotros leed y disfrutad! Y como extra... La serpiente y el demonio. Ahora, REVIEWS!**

 **Aldevar:** Cuanto más tardes en publicar, más me acerco, así que perfecto :P

Sakura sigue a lo suyo, exacto, entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Está todo relacionado y bien pensado en su entrenamiento, no será cosa de un capítulo, ni dos. Es más, todavía queda este y otro más, pero el poder que ganará esta a la altura. No puedes ser una kunoichi de élite así, sin más, tienes que sufrir, y la ojijade sigue pegándose con el mundo. Es cuestión de tiempo, y cuando acabe... digamos que será vital. Y estará prácticamente un año ahí, ten en cuenta que el plano temporal de este arco está al mismo nivel que el del primer arco, no como en El Segundo que todo ocurrió en una semana. Curiosamente, voy de arco largo hablando en tiempo en arco corto y vuelvo otra vez XD.

Chikara es mi bebé (junto al konohanabi de este fic XD), mi creación, para bien y para mal. Tiene tanto trasfondo que tendrá su propio fic, es una maravilla crear un personaje y empezar a ampliar, y ampliar, y ampliar... lo de los niños es la segunda opción que has planteado, digamos que en 9 de cada 10 casos Chikara habría pasado de ellos y ahora serían carnaza para el árbol, peeeeero resulta que esa niña le recordaba a alguien importante para él, así que ha dejado Kiri hundida hasta los cimientos salvo ese edificio lleno de niños, que está intacto. Curiosidades de la vida, hoy vas a saber porque está tan ido.

Hombre, no disfruto torturando al protagonista, pero lo del Shinju es ser consecuente: el puto árbol está ligado a su vida ahora, si él vive, el árbol vive. Al menos hasta que ocurra... algo. Y no era tan extraña, a mi es que me pareció que en Naruto representan las muertes en batalla siempre de manera muy light, Neji fue literalmente empalado por estacas de madera y aún así tuvo tiempo de morir elegantemente, con abrazo, despedida, sin manchar nada... la realidad no es así, lamentablemente. Quería reflejarlo crudo, directo, muy impactante, en ese sentido Isayama (creador de SnK) me ha dejado muy marcado.

Te pareció raro el inicio del lemmon? Había tensión sexual no resuelta desde hace siglos ahí! Era obvio que en cuanto se confesasen sus sentimientos iba a haber tema xD y no soy muy amigo de los términos de competencia, y el Naruto de este fic tampoco. El amor no es algo cuantitativo, y por lo tanto comparable. Ambas son diferentes, y ya se vera como se desarrolla. Desde luego, él quiere a ambas, y me he esforzado en repetirlo y dejarlo claro a menudo.

Juugo es un pj que me gusta muchísimo, y que además potencia muchísimo a Sasuke (le da Senjutsu), quería meterlo, y en el escuadrón Kibo había una plaza tras el (merecido) ascenso de Anko. Y te corrijo algo: un tipo capaz de convertirse en una máquina asesina SIEMPRE será bienvenido en el mundo anbu (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke es capaz de controlarle), Danzo hubiese matado por diez como el XD. Suigetsu era una opción, exacto, pero tiene un papel importante que cumplir en una posible secuela de esto, si algún día me animo. Digamos que me cubro las espaldas ;). Y lo de SasuKarin... en el fondo, sigo pensando que Sasuke es un asexual de manual, pero aquí he querido humanizarlo un poco y ponerle celoso. La razón de escoger a Karín es obvia: solo ha cruzado más de una frase con ella y con Sakura, y Sakura está enamorada de Naruto. Te dejaré claro que Karín no ama en absoluto a Sasuke, el intentar matarla tiene que traer consecuencias, y en un futuro no tiene pinta de que eso cambie. Quiero plantear un tipo de relación... diferente.

Lo del opening fue más un reto personal que algo para ampliar, es un capricho básicamente, quería innovar y probar a redactar algo así, es una aspiración para mí meter música en mis capítulos, contribuiría enormemente a que el lector se meta más en la historia. El resto... pues los hay que están únicamente para enriquecer la historia si vuelves a leerla desde el inicio (lo del monte myoboku, o el futuro acto de Anko) y luego están los otros, que tienen su mensaje, su sentido dentro de la historia que verás con el tiempo. El del hirashin, por ejemplo, era totalmente necesario, ya lo verás.

Espero que te guste el de hoy, Att. Angron11.

 **Guest:** perdón, es una expresión del norte de España. Significa que las gusta mandar, dar órdenes, que son autoritarias y con carácter. Intento omitir esas expresiones (como pindia, que significa empinada o cuesta con mucha pendiente) pero siempre se me acaba pasando alguna...

 **Gera118:** hola! Pues si, ya tenía ganas de que apareciese, es mi apuesta personal. Yo he puesto el pairing de la descripción como esta, y no separadamente, y ya sabéis por el prólogo que Naruto y Sakura se reencuentran, pero ya se vera que pasara. He dejado abierto todo.

El entrenamiento de Naruto con los sapos fue más bien contingente. En la serie, se redujo a lo justo para usar senjutsu y enfrentarse a pain, y luego kishimoto decidió abandonarlo (no entiendo el porqué). Y el de este fic que he metido en el primer arco... Naruto ya sufre mucho hombre, como para ponerle a sufrir a mito XD ese entrenamiento se ha reducido al arte de senpu de Jiraiya que viste contra Sasuke. Aunque no descarto en un futuro que la reina babosa se encuentre con Naruto y Sasuke, puede ser... divertido de escribir xD

disfruta del capítulo, y si tienes alguna duda o queja, no dudes en decírmelo!

 **Shigoda-san:** bienvenido al fic, nuevo lector! Me alegra que te guste, y espero que te siga gustando! Y me alegra tb que te guste el narushion, me he esforzado en ponerles lo más natural posible, no quería hacer un "se ven, se gustan, lo hacen ahí mismo", quería que se viese la forma de pensar de cada uno. Y van a tener muuucho más recorrido, hoy lo verás.

Yo? Poner a Naruto a sufrir porque le pase algo a Shion? Que concepto tenéis de mi :D. No, ahora en serio, cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias, pero en defensa de Shion, es capaz de expulsar demonios a destierro limpio, es mayorcita para arriesgarse. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que es una persona vital para Naruto, y para ella lo es el.

PD: me gusta tu fic, me parece una idea interesante (aunque desde aquí se me haga raro ver al Shinju sin intentar asesinar a Naruto xD). Sigue así y espero la continuación, estoy esperando a tener algo más de info para ponerte el review, pero ya tienes mi fav ;)

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto y Shion caminaban por uno de los caminos del norte del país del fuego, atravesando un bosque, ambos vestidos con unas capas de viaje marrones por encima de su ropa holgada, Naruto con su clásico chandal negro de rebordes naranjas, Shion con un pantalón gris holgado, una camiseta blanca que acostumbraba a usar y una chaqueta roja bastante cálida. Llevaban más de una semana de caminata hacia el objetivo que se había marcado Naruto, hacia el cual le había acompañado gustosa Shion, tiempo que se había pasado volando entre las conversaciones y el trabajo de campo, como recoger leña, cazar, cocinar o lavar el equipaje. Shion, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a tener una legión de sirvientes que la atendiesen en todo, ya que la gran sacerdotisa debía de dedicarse al estudio y a dirigir el templo, se adaptó rápido a ese tipo de vida, incluso se la veía feliz de verdad, tan feliz como cansada por las noches cuando dormían juntos en la tienda que trajo el rubio. Eso sí dormían, porque la ex sacerdotisa tenía siempre energías para su Naruto kun en cuanto notaba su musculoso cuerpo contactar con el suyo.

La ojivioleta, en una de sus conversaciones nocturnas tras hacerlo, le confesó que a ella nunca le gustaron tantas atenciones, y que se sentía mal por no poder valerse por ella misma, así que le alegraba de verdad empezar a hacerlo. Se sentía útil al fin sin tener que usar su poder. Y ya le advirtió, emocionada, de que quería aprender a cocinar, cosa que arrancó una risa nerviosa al rubio. Aunque Naruto tenía que admitir que la joven aprendía rápido, ya prácticamente no debía de usar clones para ayudarla con sus tareas, y los accidentes en los que se desmontaba la tienda por un mal anclaje en medio de la noche o la joven traía setas venenosas junto a la fruta se habían reducido drásticamente. Todavía Naruto tenía un ojo abierto, pero para alguien que se pasó la misión en la que conoció al uzumaki quejándose de lo incómoda que estaba durmiendo en un saco de dormir en lugar de en una cama como mandaba su estatus, era todo un logro.

Ambos habían abandonado el país del demonio el día después del incidente con los anbu de otogakure. En un principio, el consejo del país se había negado a permitirlo, no en vano la ojivioleta era la mejor sacerdotisa que había en el continente. Pero, tras dialogar la rubia con ellos (y amenazarles con volver a convocar a Kyofu en sus hogares para que aprendiesen que ella no era un arma o una esclava), se había aceptado su renuncia. Actualmente, su segunda al mando, Ran, era la suma sacerdotisa del templo, y había asumido la educación de la prometedora Chiasa, que había prometido visitar a su Shion chan y a su Kitsune nii en cuanto acabase sus estudios. Obviamente, la sacerdotisa había obligado a Naruto a poner uno de sus sellos de hirashin en su templo, no para tener una vía de escape (Shion sabía perfectamente con quien iba a pasar el resto de sus días y no la separarían de él ni con una espátula), sino por asegurarse de que su nación no estuviese indefensa si volvía a aparecer otro ente sobrenatural. Una vez puesto todo en orden, partieron sin mirar atrás, sintiendo la rubia una mezcla de emociones: por un lado, tristeza por dejar atrás su hogar y su trabajo; por otro, una inmensa determinación, ante ella se habría un mundo nuevo, un mundo que quería explorar y sentir; y por último, sentía alegría por ir de la mano del hombre de su vida. Uzumaki Naruto.

-Bueno, creo que es aquí cerca.- declaró Naruto, dejando su mochila en el suelo de un claro cercano al camino, mientras Shion hacía lo propio.

-¿Vamos a acampar ya? Es mediodía…- dudó la ex sacerdotisa, contemplando el brillante sol otoñal.

-No, sólo pararemos para comer. Pero antes quiero hacer una cosa aquí cerca, así que, ¿te puedes encargar del fuego y hervir el agua para comer cuando regrese?- preguntó con una sonrisa a la ojivioleta

-Sin problemas Naruto kun. Con este chisme que compraste hacer fuego es mucho más fácil que con esas rocas…- contestó con una sonrisa la ojivioleta, mientras enseñaba un encendedor y Naruto sonreía levemente. A Shion no se le daba bien la yesca y el pedernal, ya se vio el primer día cuando tuvo que usar su Suiton a mansalva tras casi provocar la joven un gran incendio al encender un fuego, así que la prioridad del uzumaki fue comprarla en el primer pueblo que viesen un encendedor para que pudiese controlar mejor sus hogueras. Desde entonces, no tuvieron ningún problema.- por cierto, ¿no dejas a ningún clon para vigilar?

-No, voy a dejarte a alguien mejor.- dijo Naruto mientras preparaba una serie de sellos.- " _hora de cumplir una vieja promesa, amigo mío"_

Tras terminar los sellos, Naruto se mordió el dedo y posó su mano con sangre en el suelo, en la forma que le enseñó Shinigami antes de volver a la vida. Del césped comenzó a surgir una nube de humo que intrigó a Shion, y junto a ella comenzó a oírse una risa malévola que tensó a la mujer. Aunque al ver la expresión divertida de Naruto adoptó una de confusión. ¿Qué habría invocado Naruto?

- **Muhahahahaaaa, ¡Contempladme, Ningen insignificantes!** \- gritó una voz gutural y potente, que arrancó a Shion un respingo, sobre todo cuando nueve colas y unos brillantes ojos rojos se vislumbraron a través del vapor. El fuego comenzó a surgir sin control, rodeando como si fuesen garras la zona de invocación, mientras ese ser aullaba al cielo con fuerza. Naruto sonrió internamente: el Kitsune llevaba ensayando esa aparición durante semanas, según él, la vuelta al mundo mortal del ser más poderoso de su historia requería una presentación acorde, una que hiciese temblar a cada familia en las ciudades del continente. Incluso había ensayado coordinando las llamas para hacerlas parecer garras arañando el suelo y ascendiesen cuando elevase la voz.- **Tras siglos de cautiverio, vuelvo al mundo para gobernar y demostrarles a todos que no se juega con… un momento, ¿Por qué sois tan grandes cachorro?**

Entre el humo, se asomó la cabeza de un zorro con un pelaje naranja y tupido de aspecto suave, aunque sus afiladas garras y grandes colmillos le conferían una cierta apariencia feroz. Shion se habría asustado de verdad si no fuese por su tamaño. Su poco más de medio metro de altura le confería más el aspecto de un cachorro que el de un fiero depredador sediento de sangre. Y el bijuu pareció darse cuenta en cuanto la ex sacerdotisa lo miró con más curiosidad que temor.

-¡Kurama! Veo que el truco para invocarte de shinigami ha funcionado, de nada eh…

- **¿Te tengo que dar las gracias? ¿Dónde están mis decenas de metros de altura? Parece como si hubiesen reducido el presupuesto de mi presentación estelar joder… Como me vea Shukaku se reirá de mi siglos…**

-Ya, bueno, perdona si vamos de incógnito.- contestó Naruto, recalcando esa última palabra.- y un zorro de nueve colas tan alto como una montaña sea poco común de ver…- aquí Shion sí que se impresionó, ¿Naruto llevaba dentro un ser de ese tamaño, con todo su poder?

- **Joder, ¿y por qué sólo tengo el poder de una cola? Podrías al menos haber convocado dos.**

-Kurama, una cola tuya equivale al poder de un jounin promedio, y tu chakra es muy característico, convocarte con demasiadas colas sería lo mismo que hacerlo con tu tamaño normal. Creí que me agradecerías el poder correr libre, cazar, sentir el aire en tu rostro… lo decías así cuando te quejabas de tu encierro ¿no?

- **Ya, pero con este tamaño parezco un puto peluch… ¡UN MOMENTO! Ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer.** \- exclamó con una mueca de furia el nueve colas.- **Cachorro, necesito que uses tu chakra natural y toda tu red de sapos para rastrear esa maldita fabrica de peluches que ridiculiza al gran Kitsune no kiuby con sus muñecos. Les haré pagar cada afrenta a ellos y a sus descendientes.- amenazó, mientras sus colas se encendían en un intenso fuego naranja.**

-Kurama… no te voy a dejar cometer un genocidio…

- **¿Por qué no? Me han puesto unos gigantescos ojos azules de humano, ¡AZULES! Yo, que estoy orgulloso de mis ojos rojos, del color de la sangre de mis enemigos…**

-Esto… Naruto kun…- intervino Shion, ya repuesta de la impresión de ver a su novio discutiendo con un animal parlante mitológico en directo.- ¿me puedes explicar por qué acabas de convocar un demonio-perro milenario en medio de este bosque?

- **¿Demonio perro?**.- preguntó un ofendido Kurama mientras dejaba salir su instinto asesino, instinto que si que tenía intacto, haciendo incluso a Naruto retroceder. Aunque Shion ya había bailado con demonios muchísimo peores que un zorro soberbio con complejo de altura.- **Soy el gran Kitsune no kiuby, el destructor de ciudades, el asesino de la razón, la gran masa de odio que gobernará el mundo, como te atreves tú, humana insignificante, a oponerte a…**

El demonio no pudo completar su discurso debido a que una inmensa columna de poder rosado surgió desde la mano de Shion, ahora en su forma sagrada con esas alas de tiras de seda plateadas y esa aureola dorada, que contemplaba al bijuu con una mueca de furia por el insulto que había usado con ella. Tras terminar el ataque, del cuerpo de Kurama sólo quedaba un montón de pelo inerte quemado entre árboles destrozados y suelo ennegrecido, mientras Naruto contemplaba todo con terror. Joder, que vale que sólo tenía el poder de una cola, pero es que Shion lo había aplastado como si no fuese nada. Se apuntó mentalmente no enfadar a su querida ojivioleta, y Kurama, que acababa de reaparecer en el nehan entre lamentos de dolor, le dio la razón.

-Shion chan… es Kurama, el bijuu de nueve colas que sellaron en mi cuando nací y mi mejor amigo.- expuso Naruto mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia, ahora ya con un aspecto normal tras eliminar a su enemigo, con dulzura en un gesto romántico para relajarla (y de paso, viendo que necesitaba apuntar con sus manos para usarlo, asegurarse de que no volviese a emplear ese poder por el momento…).- por favor, quiero que os llevéis bien. Y él podrá protegerte mientras yo hago lo que he venido a hacer. Además, estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes que cuando destruyes sin piedad a un zorro demoniaco milenario de medio metro en una columna de fuego rosa…

-Está bien… - contestó con un ligero sonrojo la ojivioleta, aunque todavía mantuvo una pose algo molesta mirando el cadáver humeante del antiguo cuerpo del zorro, que se comenzaba a disolver como ceniza al viento. Curioso como el uzumaki podía convencerla de aceptar a un ente de clara maldad demoníaca con buenas palabras y un buen piropo.- Aunque como intente abrir una puerta al makai o algo así lo encierro en una piedra y lo abandono en una cueva. Y como me insulte… lo encierro en uno de esos peluches que tanto odia.

-Conforme.- concedió Naruto, mientras escuchaba algo en su nehan.

- **Joder, ¿protegerla? ¿Te parece que lo necesite? ¿Has visto cómo ha dejado esos árboles? ¿Por qué siempre atraes a las locas? Una me pega en la cara, la otra me exorciza…** \- se quejó el Kitsune mientras se levantaba lentamente. Aunque no lo reconociese, la amenaza de ser sellado eternamente en uno de esos peluches fue suficiente para aterrarlo.

- _Te lo merecías en ambas ocasiones, que sólo se te ocurre a ti insultarla después de ver lo que le hizo a Kyofu…_ \- le regañó el rubio en su nehan.- _te voy a volver a convocar, pero más te vale portarte bien o si no ya sabes lo que te hará…_

El Kitsune reaccionó con un gesto soberbio, aunque no era estúpido, sabía que no era buena idea volver a enfadarla. Que conllevaba dolor, muuucho dolor. Tendría que haber saboteado esa relación, no era buena idea emparejar a su cachorro con una exorcista de demonios con carácter explosivo, sobre todo ahora que podía enredar en el mundo exterior sin supervisión… que no es que fuera a matar a alguien… no a menudo al menos… Aunque, si era por alejar al mocoso de locas, tendría que hacerle morir virgen por falta de féminas que le atrajesen… En el exterior, Naruto volvió a convocar a su amigo, que esta vez surgió de manera mucho menos grandilocuente que la última.

-Volvamos a empezar.-expuso Naruto, mientras Kurama y Shion se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.- Shion chan, te presento al gran Kurama no Kitsune, el bijuu de nueve colas. Kurama, ella es Shion, la antigua suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio y la mujer más poderosa del continente en exorcismos, como has podido comprobar. Espero que os llevéis bien. Kurama…

- **Hmpf…** \- contestó el orgulloso bijuu, para luego recordar su último encuentro con la ojivioleta y decidir qué no estaba de más ser educado.- **siento lo de humana insignificante…**

-Bien, disculpas aceptadas.- contestó la rubia con su clásico gesto orgulloso, ojos cerrados y apartando la cara.

-Perfecto, pues ahora os dejo aquí. Kurama, rastrea alrededor a ver si encuentras algo que cazar cerca, que sé que lo echas de menos.- el Kitsune enseño sus colmillos en una sádica sonrisa.- y Shion chan, encárgate del agua y del fuego por favor. Yo estaré cerca, así que tranquilos por mi parte, si hay problemas estaré aquí en un segundo.

Ambos asintieron, todavía mirándose con algo de sospecha, mientras el uzumaki rogaba mentalmente a la deidad que fuese para que no se matasen entre ellos mientras estaba fuera (Shinigami, oyendo esta plegaria, tuvo que contener con todas sus fuerzas sus ganas de hacerles una broma y abrir una puerta al makai en ese claro para ver a esos dos volver a pegarse… se aburría mucho…), dio un suave beso a la rubia y con decisión se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el primer nombre de la lista que le había pasado la deidad de la muerte. El chakra natural que llevaba acumulando desde que inicio el viaje le sirvió para tantear ese terreno previamente, aunque ya tenía una pista de dónde podía estar enterrado, basándose en el informe de la misión donde supuestamente había muerto. Pronto sintió una energía repugnante, una energía que no era chakra, era algo diferente, puramente espiritual, como Kyofu o moryo. Caótico, maligno, esencialmente cruel. Anduvo hasta un claro cercano, donde su habilidad sensorial le advirtió que tendría que excavar.

Pero no era estúpido, sabía que quién estaba enterrado allí era peligroso, así que Naruto convocó dos clones y esperó a una distancia prudencial a que ellos hiciesen el trabajo. Y, tras media hora excavando, sus sospechas se confirmaron: un brazo salió de la tierra, agarrando del cuello a uno de los clones, mientras una vara de metal atravesaba limpiamente el pecho del otro. Naruto disolvió a ambos clones y esperó a que su presa saliese del suelo cómo si fuese un gusano. De entre la tierra removida, una figura emergió del terreno reptando como una serpiente, retorciéndose entre quejidos herrumbrosos. Su aspecto era deplorable: para empezar, a su cuerpo le faltaban varias partes, que se encontraban a medio regenerar, siendo su cabeza y brazo derecho las únicas partes plenamente hechas. Su brazo izquierdo estaba a medio formar, aunque era lo suficientemente funcional como para sostener esa espada de hierro negro. Su torso estaba demacrado, con sus huesos tremendamente marcados, y sólo llegaba hasta la parte baja del vientre, donde restos de piel se arrastraban por el suelo junto a su portador. Claramente, su cuerpo estaba incompleto, pero con un año más el peligroso criminal inmortal estaría plenamente formado.

-Hidan, de akatsuki…- le llamó Naruto con serenidad desde la copa de un árbol.

-tú… el niño demonio…- contestó el ojinegro, mientras su pelo gris revuelto le tapaba medio rostro.- ven aquí y muere como un hombre.

-¿Desafiando en este estado?- preguntó el ojiazul con sorna, para desaparecer en un destello amarillo y aparecer a su espalda con un kunai de tres pintas desenfundado. Reforzándolo con chakra viento, Naruto lanzó un potente tajo hacia el cuello del akatsuki, decapitándolo al instante. De nuevo. El uzumaki recogió la cabeza por los pelos, mientras el hombre lanzaba mordiscos y maldiciones a mansalva.- Así estás mucho más guapo, Hidan.

-Maldita sea niñato, en cuanto me regenere iré a por ti y ese imbécil del pelo negro y el encendedor. Te lo juro por Jashin sama

-Jashin sama… - repitió el rubio, acordándose de la historia de shinigami sobre el origen del mundo. -así que por eso te quería Shinigami muerto… bueno, supongo que las respuestas tendrás que dárselas a el, así que es hora de facilitar vuestro encuentro.

-¿Te crees que puedes matarme? Ningún hombre o espada puede matarme, soy el elegido de Jashin.

-Ya sé que eres especial, no en vano mataste al gran Asuma Sarutobi… y encima eres una puta cabeza parlante sin nada más…- reconoció Naruto, mientras sostenía la cabeza del akatsuki desde abajo, encarando su cara con la suya.- ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión. Y la cuestión es… ¿serás o no serás inmune al arma de un dios?

Naruto dejó salir de la palma de su mano libre el filo de la garra de shinigami, que con vida propia se encaró hacia su víctima indefensa, como una serpiente con un tierno ratón. El akatsuki gritó de terror al ver esa arma. En el momento en el que hizo el ritual para convertirse en el ungido de jashin, le explicaron el origen de su poder: su cuerpo pasaría a ser inmortal, inmune al daño, incluso regeneraría sus heridas y miembros perdidos gracias a la energía de su dios, una energía puramente espiritual. Pero su alma seguiría siendo vulnerable, así que debería de cuidarse de las armas que hiciesen daño espiritual. Había pocas armas que hiciesen eso, pero una de ellas era esa guadaña de claro origen divino. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la hoja se clavó con fuerza en su frente, absorbiendo su alma y poniendo al fin una fecha a la muerte de Hidan, el inmortal de akatsuki, el ungido de jashin. Cualquiera se esperaría algo más impresionante, un combate a muerte con todo el poder de ambos. Pero Naruto ya no era de esos. Si podía hacerlo fácil, lo haría fácil, y convenía no jugársela a la hora de eliminar a un asesino en serie como Hidan. Tiró la cabeza, ya inerte y desgastada por la edad, en el agujero del que salió, dejando que el resto del cuerpo fuese devorado por las alimañas del lugar. Uno menos en la lista, sólo faltaban las dos serpientes. Y ya tenía una pista de donde podría estar una de ellas. Sus incansables sapos ya le habían advertido de que en Nami no kuni algo raro sucedía. Una nueva esencia había llegado a la ciudad desde hace un año. Y olía inconfundiblemente a serpiente.

* * *

- **Bien Sakura, ya estás avanzando lo suficiente en el manejo del Doton y el Suiton como para que baraje la posibilidad de avanzar más en tu entrenamiento.** \- anunció la reina babosa con cara de aprobación, mientras la mencionada caía al suelo prácticamente agotada por llevar usando esos elementos de manera intensa toda la mañana.

Había pasado ya más de dos meses allí, aunque la uzumaki ya le explicó que en el mundo de las babosas el tiempo era… relativo, no estaban ni tan siquiera en su mundo, por lo que no debía de basarse en el tiempo que marcaba su reloj en absoluto. Lo que en Konoha era un mes podía ser mucho más allí, ya que sus días variaban desde las treinta y seis a las setenta y dos horas. Y que no se quejase, que al menos había oxígeno. Abrumada por la información, la ojijade preguntó si ese lugar tenía alguna cualidad más. Mito, que extrañamente estaba muy conversadora desde que hablaron sobre Naruto, le anunció que la gravedad del lugar era mayor, de ahí que su físico se hubiese fortalecido tanto, y el chakra existente en el ambiente tenía tal intensidad que su entrenamiento de ninjutsu había avanzado al doble del tiempo normal. Básicamente, sus bobinas de chakra se recargaban más rápido y gastaba menos chakra en sus técnicas.

Sakura ya había leído sobre las particularidades de los mundos de invocación, y todos ellos le resultaban sorprendentes: el mundo de los sapos, al parecer, no tenía noche, sólo un día más o menos claro según él momento; mientras que el de las serpientes, según leyó de los escritos que orochimaru dejó antes de desertar y que no fueron quemados, era un entramado de cuevas gigantesco, y no era posible salir al exterior por encontrarse a cientos de grados. Era todo curioso, y su mente científica quería divagar más sobre ello, pero ahora tocaba entrenar y, para su entrenamiento, esta estancia había sido tremendamente beneficiosa. Ya se sentía al nivel físico de la gran guerra shinobi, y sus reservas de chakra habían aumentado exponencialmente. Todavía se preguntaba por qué la pelirroja no le dejaba recargar su sello del byakugou no in, pero aprendió hace tiempo que no convenía preguntarle a mito nada si ella no te daba pie. O al menos si no querías hacer ejercicios extra… la vida ya era bastante dura allí como para encima añadirle más ejercicios…

-¿Significa eso que me acepta como proyecto de sennin, mito sama?- preguntó una casi desfallecida Sakura, mientras intentaba inhalar su preciado oxigeno.

- **No intentes aprender a correr antes que andar. Ahora toca entrenar combinación de elementos, pero antes come un poco, que estás agotada y te necesito con fuerzas para cuando acabe la explicación.**

Sakura tragó grueso y miró su bolso ninja. Desde que habían comenzado a entrenar Doton y a Suiton a la vez, sus visitas a la jungla a por frutas se habían vuelto casi inexistentes por falta de tiempo, así que sólo le quedaba una fuente de alimento, una en abundancia pero realmente repugnante: los insectos que le cocinaban mito y katsuyu. Aunque sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a ese repugnante sabor, lo cierto es que comer un alimento con nula grasa y sólo proteínas le había dejado una figura espléndida. Ya se imaginaba la mirada de envidia que le echaría Ino, la amante número uno de las dietas milagro, en cuanto la viese. Y lo disfrutaría como nunca, aunque tendría que omitir el coste. Y ese consuelo al menos la ayudaba a seguir adelante por ahora. Sacó una de esas repugnantes orugas de color blanco y cerró los ojos para convencerse de hacerlo.

- **Si no lo miras puede parecerte una bola de arroz. Arroz viscoso, nauseabundo… pero arroz.-** intentó animarla su inner, con cara de sufrimiento.

- _tú estas muy callada últimamente ¿no?_

- **Es que estoy convencida de que esa mujer me oy…** \- expuso con temor la personalidad interna de Sakura, pero alguien la interrumpió desde fuera.

- **Deja de charlar con tu inner y escucha. ¿O es que ella también quiere entrenar?.** \- advirtió la ojivioleta, mientras inner Sakura miraba en su dirección con una gran gota de sudor y se escondía. Una de las pocas ventajas de ser una personalidad interna era no tener que trabajar…- **Bien, dime Sakura, ¿cuál es tu afinidad total?**

-¿Mi afinidad total? Suiton y Doton tengo entendido, ¿no?

- **Te falta parte, dime, ¿de que se compone el chakra médico?** \- preguntó la reina babosa, mientras se comía tranquilamente uno de esos insectos como si fuese un dango, arrancándole una náusea interna a la Haruno.

-El… Yôton (elemento Yang)- contestó la pelirrosada como pudo, dando otro mordisco sin mirar.- tiene razón, tengo tres elementos realmente.

- **Siempre tengo razón chiquilla…** \- repuso con un tono soberbio la ojivioleta.- **y tienes cuatro elementos, no tres. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez de dónde ha salido esa personalidad interna tuya? ¿O tu gran capacidad para el genjutsu?**

-Esto… mi habilidad para el genjutsu se debe a mis cantidades bajas de chakra. Al tener menos reservas, me es más fácil manejarlas y emplearlas en ese arte, Mito sama.- expuso de forma académica la ojijade.- y en cuanto a mi inner…. No sé, siempre ha estado ahí. Leí en algunos libros de medicina que podía ser una manifestación de mi subconsciente, de ahí que salga cuando me reprimo… si le soy sincera, siempre me ha dado miedo hablar de ella, la gente podría pensar que estoy…

- **¿loca?** \- completó con una sonrisa la pelirroja.- **lo cierto es que todas las kunoichi de verdad estamos locas, nos metemos a luchar de igual a igual en peleas con gigantescas bolas de fuego y dragones de rayo o de agua. Pero en tu caso, no pasas de ahí. Dime, ¿Qué sabes del In'ton (elemento yin)?**

-Es un elemento opuesto al yang, de base fundamentalmente espiritual, que es la base del genjutsu y de algunas técnicas especiales, como el kagemane no jutsu del clan nara.

- **Exacto.**

 **"Es una de las dos naturalezas binarias junto al Yôton, dos elementos mucho más fuertes que el resto, son dominantes frente a todas las naturalezas, y sólo tienen debilidad en el otro elemento binario; pero son muy peligrosas, puesto que se usan sin refinar. El chakra es una energía violenta Sakura, de ahí que usemos sellos, nombremos técnicas y entrenemos su control. Que lo refinemos, en definitiva. Si dejásemos salir el rayo sin refinar, este electrocutaría al usuario también. El fuego lo quemaría al salir de su garganta. El viento le abriría la piel. El agua le dejaría deshidratado y la piedra se llevaría las manos o piernas del usuario unidas a la técnica. Las cinco naturalezas primarias lo son porque son las más simples de refinar, y el Yôton y el In'ton son las más difíciles. La medicina actual es chakra Yôton al fin domesticado y refinado, mi nieta tuvo un papel muy importante en ello al disciplinar su estudio y uso. "**

 **-Es un orgullo para mí que lo lograse, aunque nunca se lo vaya a reconocer.** \- declaró, la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a Sakura. Así que no odiaba a tsunade realmente…- **pero eso es anecdótico. Lo cierto es que, si usas Yôton de manera pura, al afectar la realidad, la deformarás y causarás muertes prematuras por tumores y fallos multiorganicos a la larga; y si usas In'ton, al afectar al espiritu, enloquecerás y te volverás un animal sediento de sangre, con psicopatías, psicosis, múltiple personalidad, alucinaciones… escúchame bien esto, NUNCA uses esos elementos de manera plena, sólo en pequeñas dosis. ¿Me has oído niña? Nunca debe de usarse más que en pequeñas cantidades, el precio si no es terrible… Poca gente presenta afinidad con el elemento yin, y tú, niña, tienes esa afinidad.** \- declaró la ojivioleta mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Sakura sin soltar su almuerzo.

-Entonces, mi inner…

- **Si, tu inner es una manifestación de esa afinidad entre los usuarios del In'ton, no es muy común, pero está ligada a él. No es un caso de personalidad múltiple, así que no te preocupes más por ella. Es parte de ti y no es dañina, al menos no si no la alimentas en exceso con chakra yin. Considérala cómo una versión de ti misma con los atributos de personalidad más acentuados.**

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la combinación de elementos?

- **tiene que ver, ya verás… se te ha pegado lo impaciente de tu amado pelirrubio…** \- contestó con un tono sarcástico la uzumaki, para luego preguntar.- **Sakura, ¿Por qué, si los elementos combinados surgen de la simple mezcla de naturalezas primarias, no puedes usar tú mokuton?**

-El mokuton es un elemento especial surgido de la mezcla de agua y tierra, pero ese elemento en concreto es un kekkei genkai ¿no?

- **Si y no. Si entiendes kekkei genkai como técnica que sólo pueden usar unos privilegiados, si, lo es.** \- explicó con calma Mito.- **pero si lo entiendes como barrera de sangre, no lo es, sólo hay que ver que Hashirama kun fue el único en poder manejarlo dentro de su propio clan. Ni nuestros descendientes pudieron. Y eso se debe a que realmente no es un kekkei genkai, como el sharingan o el kagemane. Es una naturaleza combinada, concretamente la más complicada de todas, requiere una afinidad muy especial. Todas los elementos combinados surgen de la mezcla de dos o más afinidades primarias con los elementos yin o yang. Y en tu caso, esto viene a cuento porque tienes las cualidades para una concreta…**

-Un momento, ya sé porqué me explica esto…- intentó adelantarse una emocionada Sakura.- ¿insinúa que con entrenamiento y mi afinidad podría manejar el mokuton?- preguntó, con sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas. El mokuton, la firma del fundador de Konoha, la técnica pérdida de la villa, una naturaleza tan poderosa que sometía a bijuus sin esfuerzo. Con ella, sería la mujer más fuerte de las cinco naciones, ya se imaginaba convocando gigantescos dragones de madera o ese gigantesco buda de mil palmas. Y con la reina babosa lo lograría. Mito era una maestra excepcional, y había visto en ella eso. Por eso la entrenaba, todo tiene sentido.

- **Chiquilla…** \- comenzó a explicar, aguantando la respiración la haruno de la emoción.- **ni volviendo a nacer diez veces tendrías esa afinidad.** \- soltó de golpe con toda su crueldad la uzumaki. Tendría que corregir su último pensamiento: Mito era una torturadora excepcional…- **tienes afinidad con uno bastante útil y poco común… El Deiton (elemento barro).**

-El… ¿el Deiton?- repuso con una gran gota de sudor la ojijade. De imaginarse convocando dragones de madera a revolcándose en el barro como una cerda por culpa de alguna técnica suya. A mito le bastó ver su mirada de decepción para descubrir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, así que sonrió con malicia y decidió ser… mito uzumaki.

- **Deiton: Deiteimu (elemento barro: agujero de barro sin fondo)**.- declaró concentrando algo de chakra. De pronto el suelo bajo los pies de Sakura se volvió un líquido viscoso, arrastrándola hacía el fondo como si fuesen arenas movedizas. La pelirrosada chilló e intentó zafarse, pero cuanto más se movía, más se hundía. Ni tan siquiera su superfuerza le fue útil. Mientras tanto, mito continuó su clase.- **supe que tenías afinidad al Deiton en cuanto pudiste seguirme el entrenamiento del Suiton, a ver si te crees que cualquiera puede mover así de fácil agua llena de lodo… el Deiton surge de la mezcla de agua, tierra y el elemento yin, y como ves, puede ser muy peligroso. Es una lástima que niñas mimadas como tú lo veáis como un elemento débil porque os mancha y no es tan espectacular como el Mokuton. ¿Quieres que lo frene?** \- preguntó con una sonrisa sádica la uzumaki a su alumna, que ya se encontraba enterrada en barro hasta el cuello.

-Si, ¡Si mito sama!- gritó con desesperación la haruno, contestándole con una ceja arqueada la ojivioleta por haberse olvidado de algo importante.- Po… Por favor, Mito sama.- el barro automáticamente se solidificó, dejando a Sakura enterrada y sin poder moverse.

- **Bien, ya que tengo tu atención, entrenarás Deiton además de tus afinidades primarias a partir de ahora. Y además, también te enseñará katsuyu gracias a uno de tus clones que convocaras además de los habituales, y así mejoras aún más tus reservas de chakra, a convocar aceite y ácido. Con estas técnicas ya tendrás un repertorio aceptable, y podremos pasar a la última fase antes de decidir si te intentamos hacer sennin.**

-¿Cuál, mito sama?- preguntó la ojijade con incomodidad desde el suelo. Mito, sin mediar palabra, dejó que su pelo creciese y atravesase la tierra que aprisionaba a Sakura como si fuese un tentáculo manejado por la uzumaki. Pronto, la haruno estuvo completamente libre, y miraba a la ojivioleta con admiración.- Esa técnica se la vi usar antes a Jiraiya sama… es **senpu (arte ermitaño)** ¿no?

- **Exacto, de ahí que haya insistido tanto en que no te cortases el pelo. Muchas de sus técnicas emplean el cabello para atacar, y en ocasiones requieres de un pelo más largo para aumentar su alcance, lo que te obligaría a gastar chakra inútilmente en hacerlo crecer. Con estas técnicas tendrás algo más ofensivo que tus Suiton y Doton, y ya serás una ninja de nivel chunnin para mis estándares.** \- Sakura sintió esa última frase como si fuese un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Para Mito uzumaki, la reina babosa, era una gennin…- **no te lamentes tanto, tu novio rubio de bote y tu amigo autista pelinegro apenas llegan a nivel chuunin por sí mismos. Si no fuese por el kiuby y su rinnegan, Hashirama kun y yo les podríamos vencer sin sudar. Ahora sólo sudando un poco…**

-Mito sama…- intervino Sakura con seriedad mientras acababa de salir del agujero de tierra.- si supero esta última fase y domino el Deiton, el Senpu y convoco ácido y aceite… ¿Me aceptará como alumna sennin?

- **Vas muy rápido ¿no?** \- contestó con una sonrisa ladeada la pelirroja.- **¿es que necesitas motivación extra porque no crees que puedas hacerlo?**

-No…- repuso la haruno con una sonrisa que intrigó a Mito.- es para saber si tengo que seguir reservándome o ya puedo empezar a dar el todo por el todo.- finalizó con orgullo la ojijade, sacando el ejemplo de contestar así y retar a la autoridad de cierto baka imprudente. Y sentaba maravillosamente bien, tenía que admitirlo: algo dentro de ella quería guerra. Mito la contempló unos segundos con una enigmática expresión.

- **Si tú te esfuerzas al máximo, yo me esforzaré al máximo.** \- sentenció la ojivioleta. Esa chica… tenía coraje, y eso le encantaba. Quizás se lo hubiese pegado ese chico que ocupaba cada pensamiento suyo, ya se sabe que los que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición. O quizás siempre estuviese allí esa valentía, esperando una maestra que la sacase a relucir, de ahí que Tsunade hubiese aceptado tenerla como aprendiz. Sea como fuere, la uzumaki lo tenía claro.- **y si sobrevives a mi entrenamiento… comenzaremos con el de tu modo sabio, Sakura Haruno.**

* * *

Naruto recorría con un henge las calles de la capital de nami no kuni, aparentando ser un hombre de piel pálida y pelo castaño y así pudiendo pasar inadvertido, habiendo además desconvocado a Kurama (para su disgusto, aunque la opción de usar un henge para parecer un perro de compañía no iba a aceptarla. Jamás). A Shion no le gustaba que cambiase ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules, pero entendió que era necesario, así que tampoco se quejó. Mucho al menos. Junto a él, la rubia contemplaba con curiosidad el lugar, fijándose en los edificios y esas calles. Nami, al ser un país dedicado al comercio, había notado los estragos de la gran guerra enormemente. Se recuperó un poco durante la etapa de paz, pero aún se podían ver las consecuencias en sus construcciones, algunas incluso abandonadas. Aún así, puede que estuviesen desvencijadas y algo sucias, pero esos edificios eran mucho más altos y curiosos que los de su modesto país de origen, acostumbrado a las casas de madera de dos plantas a lo sumo (exceptuando el gran templo), no a esos edificios de piedra de hasta diez plantas. Era irónico: fue la persona con más poder del país del demonio durante toda su vida, y como tal, no fue posible que lo abandonase ni una sola vez. Así que era la primera vez que visitaba otro lugar, y estaba realmente absorbida por todo lo que veía. Tanta luz, tanto color, tanta actividad, y todo ello a mediodía, no quería ni pensar en lo animado que estaría por la noche… su tradicional y antiguo país tenía muchísimo que aprender.

Naruto, sin embargo, veía la otra cara de esos lugares. El jinchuriki contempló la calle principal de la ciudad, entre la marabunta de gente y las decenas de comercios de luces de neón. A pesar de la incesante lluvia, estaba bastante concurrida, llena de individuos buscando algo que hacer o que comprar. Pudo contemplar un dibujo de unos dos metros de altura hecho con pintura en spray en una de las grandes paredes de la calle. Se trataba de un zorro atropomorfo con nueve colas, con una armadura anbu y una pose de guardián, como si velase por alguien. Le pareció curioso ver por primera vez uno de esos murales dedicados a Kitsune no Kibo por la población. Pero, sobre todo, le llamó la atención lo que había a los pies del mismo. Decenas de ramos de flores, muchas recientes, otras en diverso estado de marchitación, adornaban la base del muro, junto a diversas notas y carteles plastificados. Incluso había dibujos infantiles, o peluches. Una inscripción con pintura en su base rezaba "Kitsune no Kibo (Zorro de esperanza)". Adoptó una mueca irónica. ¿Por qué no creaban ellos un nami no Kibo? Sería tan sencillo como tener intención de ayudar.

- _¿Y para esto arriesgamos todos la vida en la guerra? Íbamos a cambiar el mundo, pero los pobres siguieron siendo pobres, y los ricos, ricos_.- pensó con amargura, contemplando lo desvencijado de nami, el primer país que salvó, un lugar que siempre ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

Siguió andando con la ojivioleta de la mano, ignorando ese mural, cuando un ruido potente a su izquierda les hizo girarse. En un puesto de frutas, una tendera de unos cincuenta años, de baja estatura, pelo oscuro recogido en un moño y piel muy morena, acompañada de un niño pequeño, de no más de diez años y facciones similares, contemplaba con miedo como la guardia de la ciudad apartaba a dos individuos malencarados de su puesto. Uno de ellos, un hombre de unos veinte años, cabeza rapada, perilla descuidada y ropa de colores oscuros, consiguió zafarse del agarre de los guardias y se dirigió a la mujer, amenazándola por algo referente a sus productos. Por un segundo, el uzumaki barajó el intervenir cuando ese hombre pateó una de las cajas con fruta de la mujer, sembrando el suelo con naranjas y manzanas. Pero uno de los guardias pudo sostenerlo y reducirlo contra una pared, terminando con el conflicto, a pesar de la mirada de terror de la tendera.

Se rió de si mismo por pensar en intervenir. ¿Qué iba a arreglar? ¿Acaso impediría que pasase al día siguiente de nuevo? ¿Mataría a todo hombre que abusase del débil? Porque esa era una de las dos únicas opciones, junto a la de no actuar. Una de esas manzanas rodó hasta su pie. Naruto se agachó y la sostuvo en su mano, limpiando una mancha que tenía en uno de sus costados con su abrigo, y se acercó al hijo de la tendera para pagarle por ella. Tenía hambre, y esa manzana no la compraría nadie si no. Contempló a la mujer recoger la fruta del suelo con una mueca de tristeza. Al antiguo Naruto le hubiese dolido en alma verlo y la hubiese ayudado. El nuevo, en cambio, tenía clara una cosa: era inútil intentar contener el mar. Todo el mundo necesitaba ayuda, y él no podía sólo. Así que mejor ahorrar esfuerzo.

-" _Todo el mundo sabe que la guerra ya acabó, Naruto kun, pero los buenos perdisteis. Lo hicisteis el mismo día en que cada ser humano decidió ir por libre. No te merece la pena seguir luchando por esto."_ \- pensó para si, recordando esas palabras de Shinju durante su tortura. Y en el fondo tenía razón, sólo tenía que pensar en Neji: murió por lograr un mundo mejor, pero su clan sólo eliminó el bouke cuando les amenazó con convertirles en animales.

Tenía una filosofía de vida diferente desde que hablo de ello con Shion en el país del demonio, pero, cuando se planteaba volver, sólo tenía que mirar esa miseria de la vida cotidiana y se le quitaban las ganas. Mientras la ojivioleta ayudaba a la mujer a recoger las piezas de fruta, ignorante del conflicto interno del uzumaki, este vio algo que le interesó. A su izquierda, en un callejón oscuro, un grupo de niños le miraba. Vestían harapos, y claramente vivían en la calle. Con muchísima suerte recibirían una educación pública, como él recibió, pero nada más. Como niño huérfano, sabía que el ser adoptado por alguien bueno era una posibilidad entre millones. Incluso era más probable que atrajesen la atención de un pedófilo como orochimaru… al menos ahí podía hacer algo, encontrar a esa repugnante serpiente y enviarla de vuelta al makai. Contempló a un niño de no más de cuatro años de cabello castaño, que le miraba fijamente con más insistencia que el resto. O mejor dicho, no le miraba a él. Miraba a la manzana. Naruto reconocería esa mirada en cualquier situación, ese niño tenía hambre. Él la había puesto cientos de veces. Le ofreció la manzana, y el niño la recogió con una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento, para luego correr a la oscuridad a comerla.

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada, y luego reparó en otro habitante de ese callejón. Un hombre descansaba, tumbado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una pared. Su aspecto era andrajoso, con un abrigo roído empapado, barba descuidada y en parte canosa, piel sucia, mirada perdida y expresión de derrota. Y a sus pies descansaba un letrero de cartón a medio romper con un simple "lo he intentado". Nada más. Un mensaje tan simple que significaba tanto para Naruto. El ojiazul cerró los puños, impactado por lo que veía. No porque le indignase que hubiese gente así, abandonándose, rindiéndose. Le impactaba porque, por un segundo, se vio a si mismo tras ese cartel. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no se había rendido el con su lucha por el mundo? ¿No lo había intentado y se había retirado al ver que era imposible? ¿Acaso el era como ese hombre y no lo sabía?

-" _Te has esforzado, y lo has hecho bien, de veras, pero has fracasado. Y es la primera vez en tu vida que lo haces, ¿sabes que ha pasado? Que nadie quiere esa paz Naruto kun. Sólo queréis crear la apariencia de paz, pero realmente sólo queréis el conflicto. Has jugado a los dados con toda tu inocencia, y estaban trucados. Y todo el mundo lo sabía, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara… todos salvo tú._ " recordó de una de sus conversaciones con el Shinju entre tortura y tortura. ¿Y si se estaba preocupando por una tontería? ¿Por qué seguía informándose del estado del mundo si, literalmente, lo había dejado por imposible?

Shion, ya habiendo terminado su ayuda a la mujer de la tienda, reparó en su desánimo, y se acercó a él con preocupación. Le dio la mano con dulzura, y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla, uno que sabía que le animaría. Naruto le contestó con una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada. En estos meses había aprendido a descifrar las caras de Naruto, que significaba cada una. Y esa mandíbula apretada y hombros tensos significaban dolor e ira.

-Si cariño, no te preocupes. Vamos a donde tenemos que ir y ya está.

Shion asintió y le acompañó a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, andando alrededor del linde de un bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña apartada. El hogar era precioso, a pesar de la lluvia reinante: una casa de dos pisos con desván bien construida, con pórtico de entrada y terraza, un lugar ideal para vivir en familia. La pareja se resguardó bajo el tejado de la entrada y llamó al timbre. Un joven de unos catorce años, de pelo castaño y ojos negros, les abrió, claramente extrañado por las visitas.

-disculpen, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el joven castaño de ojos negros, vestido con un vaquero y una camisa morada.

-Bueno Inari, que alto estás. Todavía me acuerdo cuando atacabas a la gente con una cazuela casi más grande que tú.-contestó Naruto con el henge aún puesto.

-¿Nos… conocemos?- repuso un extrañado Inari. No conocía a ese individuo castaño de nada, pero él parecía conocerle bien.

-Ah, es verdad, se me olvidaba el henge, dattebayo…- exclamó el ahora rubio, mientras la ojivioleta negaba con la cabeza. Naruto se olvidaría de la cabeza si no la llevase pegada…

-Na… ¿Naruto nii chan?- preguntó un estupefacto Inari.

Tras asentir el rubio, el joven castaño se lanzó sobre el rubio con un grito de emoción, atrayendo al resto de la casa al lugar. Tsunami dejó caer el plato que estaba lavando del impacto, y el viejo Tazuna se quedó sin palabras, hasta que su hija reparó en que sus invitados estaban en su pórtico de entrada bajo el frío y no en su hogar, y les invitó a entrar. Dejaron su capas de viaje mojadas en el perchero de la entrada, y entonces comenzó la ronda de preguntas de la familia del anciano constructor. Bueno, realmente sólo preguntaban dos, porque inari se había quedado embobado mirando a la ojivioleta, que se rió un poco cuando Naruto carraspeó con fuerza para despertar al joven, llevado por los celos. Malditas hormonas juveniles…

-Pero, chico, no te imaginas cómo está todo desde ese día…- expuso Tazuna tras explicarle Naruto los pormenores de su vida tras el atentado, omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos, claro.- la gente sufre, cunde la desesperanza… tienes que salir al exterior y revelar que estás vivo.

-Viejo… lo siento pero no será posible.-repuso el ojiazul, mientras Tsunami y Shion charlaban amigablemente, congeniando en seguida. Ambas eran mujeres tranquilas y amables, y Shion hacía mucho que no tenía una conversación así con otra mujer, lo echaba de menos.- no puedo revelar que estoy vivo. Es más, querría pediros como favor que esto no salga de aquí. La gente está más segura así, si sale a la luz que no estoy muerto, estallará una guerra a mayor escala que la actual.

-Pero contigo esa guerra se ganaría.

-¿A qué precio? No pienso cargar con la muerte de ningún inocente más. Llevo desde mi nacimiento sirviendo al mundo, yo ya he cumplido, y le toca a otros… entiéndeme viejo…

-…- Tazuna barajó lo que acababa de oír. A pesar de que Naruto era necesario para el mundo, lo cierto es que le entristecía que alguien tan bueno no pudiese tener su propia vida. No podía culparle por querer apartarse, él lo habría hecho hace mucho más en su lugar.- te entiendo chico, y guardaremos tu secreto sin problemas. Pero, dime… ¿tu decisión no tendrá que ver con esa belleza de ahí no?- preguntó con interés el constructor, mientras señalaba con sus ojos a Shion y Naruto sonreía.

-No, ya estaba tomada de antes… digamos que ella es mi único golpe de suerte desde que salí de Konoha… - expuso Naruto mientras miraba con intensidad a la sacerdotisa rubia, que reparó en la mirada del uzumaki y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras continuaba conversando con Tsunami.- es por ella por lo que no me he enterrado en una cueva olvidada y ya. Me hace… sentir bien. Me enseña que merece la pena vivir.

-Ya veo… me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor chico…- declaró sonriente Tazuna, ofreciéndole un brindis de su inseparable botella de sake.- pero dime, ¿Cómo es que has decidido venir aquí?

-Tenía pendientes algunos asuntos por la aldea… tengo entendido que la escuela del orfanato tiene un nuevo profesor ¿no?- comenzó a indagar el joven. Su red de sapos ya le había dado información sobre un sospechoso, pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

-Si, es un joven extraño, tan pálido... pero bastante listo y amable. Vino hará cosa de un año y medio, y lo cierto es que ha sido de mucha ayuda. Esos niños necesitan un guía…

-Ya…- contestó Naruto, sintiendo algo de culpabilidad. Aunque realmente no fuese culpa suya, el selló su propio destino hace mucho cuando siguió con la obra de orochimaru tras su muerte.- la cosa es que creo que le conozco, y me gustaría hablar con él, ¿sabes dónde vive?

-Si, en una cabaña fuera del gran puente Naruto… es raro, vive alejado del mundo, y no tiene apenas amigos a pesar de que siempre es una persona atenta. Es como si se alejase del mundo a posta.

-Bueno, lo hablaré con él, a lo mejor sólo está de paso y por eso se aleja. Por cierto, me preguntaba si Shion chan y yo podríamos quedarnos aquí un tiempo…

-No hace falta que digas más Naruto kun.- intervino Tsunami con una gran sonrisa, que siempre había tenido muy buen oído.- os prepararé la habitación de invitados. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por el salvador de Nami.- al decir esto, Shion arqueó una ceja mirando a Naruto, pensando en cuantos países habría salvado su ojiazul antes del suyo. Naruto parecía ser una caja de sorpresas. Y eso le encantaba, porque le recordaba que estaba enamorada de alguien realmente especial.

-Muchísimas gracias, Tsunami Chan, será poco tiempo. Shion chan.- continuó, dirigiéndose a su novia.- voy a visitar a mi amigo, ¿no te importa no?

-Tranquilo Naruto kun.- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, para luego besarle en los labios. Las reacciones de los anfitriones fueron de felicidad, aunque Inari también maldijo la suerte del rubio.- pero vuelve pronto, que me gustaría tomarme algo en la ciudad de noche…

-Descuida cariño… No tardaré nada…- prometió Naruto, con una mueca serena.

* * *

En el reino de las babosas, Sakura proseguía su entrenamiento a pasos agigantados. El entorno rico en chakra, una maestra estricta pero muy eficiente, un entrenamiento casi mortal y la determinación de una pelirrosada que, por primera vez, veía de verdad posible alcanzar a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo, habían hecho auténticas maravillas en las habilidades de la haruno. Normalmente, su mejoría en el campo shinobi llevaría años aún así, pero la ojijade sumó a todo lo anterior un control de chakra, ahora si, excelente incluso para los estándares de Mito, aunque la reina babosa no lo reconociese ni bajo amenaza. Tenía un control de chakra tan bueno que le permitía incluso emplear el chakra residual que dejaba toda técnica, ya que con mito había aprendido que el uso de la energía conocida como chakra se asemejaba al uso de la electricidad, y que, como esta, esas técnicas siempre dejaban un rastro de energía perdida en el ambiente. Para resumirlo, al no poder mejorar aún más su ahorro de chakra interior al usar sus técnicas, había aprendido a emplear esa energía estática para impulsarlas, empezando a conectarse al entorno y ahorrando aún más chakra gracias a ello.

Su manejo del Suiton y Doton era ya prácticamente perfecto. Obviamente, carecía del talento natural de usuarios como Tobirama Senju, pero su repertorio ya iba desde técnicas de grado D a grado S, pudiendo absorber la humedad del entorno para su Suiton como si lo llevase haciendo toda su vida y compactar las piedras como si fuesen una sola en su Doton. Además, ya convocaba ácido y aceite sin problema, potenciando sus técnicas y ampliando su repertorio ofensivo. En cuanto al Deiton, había comenzado a usarlo con cierta habilidad, no estaba todavía al nivel de sus otras afinidades, pero se defendía bastante bien, al igual que con el senpu. Lo de acabar limpia después de cada uso, como hacía Mito, todavía no lo controlaba, y vaya que si lo deseaba, pero no se quejaba, durante estos meses había aprendido lo que era el esfuerzo. Y su maestra, dentro de esa pose soberbia y sádica, le había tomado cariño, como pudo comprobar cuando regularmente se encontraba fruta cerca de su árbol-cama. Ese día, mientras devoraba ansiosa su fruta, la pelirroja se dirigió a ella con una misteriosa sonrisa.

- **Hace mucho que no me preguntas por el entrenamiento del modo sabio, Sakura.**

-He aprendido que no debo de forzar las cosas, Mito sama.- contestó con tranquilidad la joven, mientras daba un mordisco a una manzana. Tenía un plan, "picar" a la legendaria sannin.- cuando crea que estoy lista, me lo dirá. Y estoy bastante cómoda con el entrenamiento del elemento Deiton, así que puedo esperar.- concluyó con malicia, y actuando con total tranquilidad. Quizás esta vez no le leyese la mente, o aún leyéndosela no sé pudiese contener.

- **¿Así que estás a gusto?** \- preguntó la ojivioleta mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. La había calado desde el primer minuto, pero esa kunoichi le había planteado un reto demasiado tentador. ¿Estar a gusto con mito uzumaki? Nunca. Tenía que admitirlo, le había tomado cariño a esa pelirrosada. Reconocía esa determinación como la que tuvo cada sannin de las babosas antes, era la determinación que concede el orgullo y las ganas de superarse. Y, por encima de cualquier cosa, respetaba eso. Es más, el único roce que tenía con su nieta en parte era que abandonó esa determinación durante un tiempo, no el que abandonase el entrenamiento en si. Y esta chica le había demostrado que tenía ganas de ser la mejor: puede que no fuese la mejor en Suiton, o en Doton, y que su manejo del resto de naturalezas fuese escaso, pero todos los días se despertaba con hambre de entrenar, y se acostaba agotada y con algo nuevo en sus conocimientos. Era la adecuada, lo tenía claro.- **bien, no pienso permitir que te acomodes, Sakura Haruno. Pon a un par de clones a entrenar tu ninjutsu, además de los que envías a la ciudad a hacer ese compendio de medicina. Y tú acompáñame, quiero enseñarte algo.**

Sakura la siguió tras devorar su última pieza de fruta, mientras su inner celebraba haber conseguido al fin que la gran mito uzumaki hiciese lo que ella quería (no sabía si porque ella también lo quería o por otra cosa, pero no iba a quejarse), y comenzaron a andar mientras los clones de sombra de la haruno se dedicaban a cumplir sus tareas. Sakura observó a su maestra, intrigada, ya que había tomado una expresión más sería de lo habitual, y durante unos minutos no la dirigió ni una palabra, ni tan siquiera para pincharla con algo. Tras un tiempo, la ojivioleta decidió hablar.

- **Bien, Sakura, dime, ¿Qué sabes de nuestro modo sabio?**

-sé bastante poco, Mito sama, mis conocimientos están más enfocados al modo sabio sapo, que era el que usaba Naruto cuando empecé mi investigación. Sé que hay tres modos sabios útiles en combate de manera general, y no sólo en aspectos residuales como el olfato inuzuka o el control de los insectos aburame. Está el modo sabio de los sapos, el de las serpientes y el vuestro.

- **No está mal, y me gusta ver que ya eres lo suficientemente humilde para reconocer tu ignorancia en algunos ámbitos sin que duela.** \- felicitó la pelirroja, mientras la Haruno abría sus ojos con sorpresa. La reina babosa… ¿felicitándola?- **Si, te he felicitado, que no se te suba a la cabeza o te vuelvo a dar de comer arañas… bien, todo modo sabio se puede reducir a dos requisitos básicos: poder y estabilidad. Las prestaciones que da y cuánto duran. Y esas prestaciones, como sabrás, dependen de la forma de recolectar el chakra natural, es decir, de como se conecten al mundo.**

-¿Cómo se conecten?- preguntó una intrigada Sakura.

- **Si, para recolectar el chakra de la vida de alrededor necesitas conectarte a esa vida, y lo puedes hacer en mayor o menor medida. Que te preguntarás porque no conectarte completamente siempre y así obtener más energía, y yo te responderé que porque conlleva hacerte uno con la naturaleza, y eso a veces puede hacerte pensar de manera más empática con tu entorno, sin contar que te obliga a estar más pendiente del mismo. Y además de que esa vida debe de permitirte acceder, por lo que debes de ser una persona equilibrada y respetuosa si no quieres convertirte en piedra o cosas peores.**

 **Así que la durabilidad y el poder dependen de tu conexión con el entorno, y aquí cada uno de los tres grandes modos se diferencia del resto, empecemos con el de tu amado cabezahueca: el modo de los sapos es estable y poderoso, y no se excede en ninguna de ellas a costa de las otras, es equilibrado. Su conexión con el entorno es, por tanto, intensa pero no completa, entienden el entorno, reciben la energía, pero no se unen a él. Así conservan una buena estabilidad y adquieren un poder aceptable. Los sapos siempre han estado en armonía con la naturaleza, pero no se han mezclado completamente con ella. Tu novio, por ejemplo, es un prodigio para sus estándares, y me atrevo a decir que está a un paso de conectarse plenamente al entorno, en el reino babosa estamos francamente impresionados, pero no lo hace nunca de manera plena. Roza a cada forma de vida, pero no se detiene a tocarlas, en resumen. El de las serpientes, en cambio, es diferente: las serpientes son seres ladinos, traicioneros y egoístas, y eso su entorno lo sabe, a pesar de que les acepte en él. Así que su conexión con el entorno es mucho menor, pero muy continua. Digamos que adquieren menos cantidad de poder, pero lo pueden mantener muchísimo tiempo.**

-Pero, si son tan viles y traicioneras, ¿Cómo es que su entorno las deja acceder?

- **Se debe a la naturaleza del propio entorno, Sakura. Los humanos entendéis la naturaleza como algo esencialmente bueno y feliz, y no es así. La naturaleza no es buena ni mala, es neutra, como la vida. Te encuentras a una hembra matando de forma inmisericorde a un congénere suyo para así poder alimentar a sus cachorros, ¿es algo bueno o malo? O cuando ves a un lobo atacar a un cervatillo indefenso, para ti es algo esencialmente malo y cruel, el fuerte imponiéndose sobre el débil, ¿no? ¿Y has caído en que si el lobo no lo hace, se morirá de inanición?** \- Sakura adoptó una mueca de desagrado, puesto que la Uzumaki había dado de pleno en el clavo.- **en la naturaleza rige la vida y la muerte, y los seres viles y traicioneros que se arrastran son tan importantes como los de apariencia afable, o incluso parásitos y bacterias son importantes. Volviendo a nuestras amigas con escamas y su modo sabio, su modo sennin es menos potente pero más estable, es brutalmente estable, hasta el punto de poder mantenerlo activo eternamente si lo desean. Ellas se conectan a un aspecto de la naturaleza más oscuro, pero también más puro y constante, por decirlo de otra manera. Se conectan a su vertiente cruel y depredadora. Y nos queda el último modo sabio, el nuestro.**

-Potente pero inestable, ¿no? ¿Pero eso no le haría aún así el modo sannin más fuerte?

- **Yo no emplearía de manera general la expresión de fuerte. Puede que nuestro modo sabio sea más potente, pero puede que tu novio ojiazul te venza simplemente esperando a que te agote. O que una serpiente lo haga, un sennin serpiente podría esperar años antes de atacarte. Cada uno es bueno o malo según el contexto. Pero, en términos de poder, nuestro modo sennin es el que más prestaciones da: no sólo te da la fuerza, la energía y la percepción del modo de los sapos, te da algo más, te da información. Nuestro modo sabio se integra plenamente en la naturaleza, se conecta a cada animal, planta, insecto.. incluso bacterias en mi caso. Todos ellos te aportan energía y, lo más importante, información. Flujo de chakra, conducción de sellos, memoria muscular... Imagínate saber antes de que el enemigo te ataque qué va a hacer, cómo va a hacerlo, y cómo responderlo.**

-E… eso es imposible, sería como ver el futuro.- respondió asombrada Sakura. Las implicaciones de ese modo sabio podían ser brutales en combate, seguramente estaba exagerando llevada por su afiliación a las babosas.

- **No hay problema, yo lo tengo activado siempre, por algo soy uno con la naturaleza para toda la eternidad, ¿Cómo crees que me adelanto a lo que piensas? No leo tu mente, pero sí que me envías pistas: un escalofrío casi imperceptible cuando algo te desagrada, una respiración más pausada cuando te relajas, una subida de temperatura corporal cuando piensas en cierto uzumaki…** \- aquí Sakura se sonrojó.- **el resto lo hago suponiendo lo más probable. Ahora trasladémoslo al combate: lánzame una técnica de lo que desees.**

La ojijade dudó un momento, pero la expresión tranquila de su maestra la empujo a actuar. Pensó en que técnica usar y, tras dudar entre esa o el **Suiton: Suigadan (colmillo de bala acuático)** , se preparó para realizar los sellos y lanzar un **Suiton: Teppōdama (disparo de cañón de agua)**. Pero antes de hacer tan siquiera el primer sello, la ojivioleta ya le había lanzado exactamente su misma técnica y con la misma potencia, tirándola al suelo por el impacto. Una mojada pelirrosada se levantó algo cabreada, dispuesta a quejarse a su maestra, pero la ojivioleta siguió su exposición.

- **Como puedes ver, he realizado tu misma técnica y con la misma potencia. Habrías tenido más opciones si hubieses optado por el colmillo de bala acuático, sé que dudaste porque por un momento te paraste a la hora de canalizar tu energía de suiton de una forma u otra. ¿Ves? Información. Ya sabía cuándo, cómo y dónde ibas a atacar antes de que lo hicieses.**

-Creo que ya se a lo que se refiere, Mito sama…- contestó la pelirrosada, viniéndole a la mente la imagen de su sensei, kakashi del Sharingan, luchando contra zabuza en su primera pelea.- es como lo que hace el sharingan con el enemigo ¿no?

- **Algo así, pero mucho más, Sakura. El sharingan, en manos de un ninja avezado, puede predecir los movimientos del enemigo basándose en su inercia, posición… es como una especie de precognisciencia de unos segundos. Y entre esas predicciones, puede prever la técnica del rival basándose en sus movimientos de manos al ver los sellos. Los ninja necesitan canalizar su chakra de una u otra forma para variar sus técnicas, de ahí que exclamen el nombre de la técnica y hagan sellos de manos, todo ello busca canalizar el chakra de una forma u otra. Cuanto más veteranos son, menos sellos usan, hasta llegar al extremo de tu amigo de género confuso, que puede invocar su raiton y Katon sin hacer sellos ni decir la técnica. Para un usuario del sharingan, ver los sellos del rival y anticiparse a la técnica es tan simple como que a ti te den una palabra sin la última letra y tú tengas que completarla, en resumidas cuentas.**

-Pero… usted no tiene el sharingan. Y aunque lo tuviese, no he hecho ni tan siquiera un sello, sólo he pensando mi técnica y ya…

- **Eso se debe a que nuestro modo sabio es mejor que ese sharingan. Chiquilla, el senjutsu de las babosas permite percibir el chakra circulando, junto con sus alteraciones y transformaciones. Y, según se canalice de una forma u otra, genera una técnica u otra. Sólo tienes que concentrarte en el flujo de chakra del enemigo y ver cómo muta para saber que técnica usará. En tu caso lo comenzaste a canalizar como suiton, y luego, cuando optaste por la bala de agua, lo dirigiste de una determinada manera, permitiéndome reaccionar. Imagínate que en lugar de contestarte con tu misma técnica, te hubiese contestado con una estaca de piedra. Ahora estarías muerta antes incluso de atacarme. Sólo he tenido que emplear nuestro modo sennin y aplicar mis conocimientos de ninjutsu elemental, conocimientos que has ido adquiriendo a lo largo de tu estancia aquí. No hago nada al azar, Sakura. Pasándolo al campo médico: sabrías donde le duele al paciente, qué tiene enfermo y qué no antes del diagnóstico.** \- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, todo lo que mejora de sus habilidades médicas la interesaba, y esto sería un arma muy útil para la rama más importante de la medicina: la medicina preventiva.- **pero nuestro modo sabio tiene un gran problema.**

-La estabilidad.

- **Muy atenta. Nuestro modo sabio se integra en cada ser vivo de tu entorno, y eso es muy difícil tanto de convocar como de mantener. Imagínate lo complicado que es mantener esa conexión mientras combates. Un sennin de la babosa necesita un estado de reposo casi absoluto para acumular nuestro chakra natural, por lo que a priori sería bastante difícil que lo pudiese usar en combate. Pero para Mito uzumaki no había imposibles, y encontró la manera de poder usarlo en combate de manera estable. Concretamente, esa marca del rombo que ambas tenemos en la frente.**

- **El byakugou no in…** \- repitió la pelirrosada mientras se palpaba su marca.

- **¿Te crees que te obligué a vaciar tu sello solo por sadismo? Es cierto que fue divertido verte sobrevivir sin él**.- declaró, mientras Sakura entrecerraba los ojos con cierto resquemor.- **pero también era cierto que lo necesitaba vacío del insulso chakra humano para poder rellenarlo del natural.**

 **El sello de la fuerza de un centenar hace referencia al centenar de especies que te prestan su poder, es una técnica complementaria de nuestro modo sabio. Mito uzumaki acumulaba chakra natural en la tranquilidad de los bosques de uzu y Konoha, lo almacenaba en su sello y lo usaba a conveniencia. Fue nuestra mejor sennin, aunque espero que tú la superes. Tuve muchas esperanzas en Tsunade cuando lo aprendió, pero luego optó por la vía fácil y lo convirtió en un simple sello de almacenamiento de chakra muy avanzado. Pero contigo puede ser que al fin tengamos un sennin a la altura de mito. Básicamente, por la razón que te he entrenado: quieres ser sennin, y lo haces por ti. Y puede ser, repito, puede ser, que lo consigas a tiempo para encontrarle a él, o al menos para tener una oportunidad. No te imaginas la cantidad de tiempo que has ahorrado de entrenamiento con tu sello del byakugou no in y ese chakra que tenías almacenado y que has gastado para entrenar más rápido tu ninjutsu. Quizás más de un lustro. Normalmente el sello lo aprenderías en último lugar, pero tu entrenamiento no ha sido usual, y al final te ha servido para acelerar el proceso. Es una lástima que seas tan mayor, si no podríamos incluso perfeccionar tu modo ermitaño una vez que te hagas sennin, si lo consigues claro está, pero bueno, creo que el que te conviertas en un bijuu sin cola cada vez que actives tu sello es… aceptable, ¿no crees?**

-Mito sama…- intervino Sakura con decisión y una gran emoción. Si completaba este paso ya, si que si, sería una digna integrante del equipo 7. Su sueño. Y podría defender a Naruto de verdad, y no llorar y lamentarse. Le daba igual lo que costase, lo iba a lograr.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- **Esa es la actitud chiquilla. Ahora veremos si simplemente he entrenado a una kunoichi de élite o si en cambio he ayudado a crear un nuevo sennin, uno más fuerte incluso en las artes sabias que el gran Naruto Uzumaki, el nuevo shinobi no kami. Será difícil, y aquí no hay atajos. Debes de ser consciente plenamente al entorno. Sentir cada brizna de hierba, cada animal, cada molécula del aire. Eso lo lograremos con meditación. Después debes de conectarte a esas formas de vida, hacerte una con ellas, pensar y sentir como cada una. Y al final te enseñaré a canalizar esa energía. Percibir, conectar, canalizar será tu rezo de cada noche. Durante este entrenamiento no harás nada si no estoy yo delante, básicamente porque como te excedas o lo fuerces, te licuaras y pasarás a ser absorbida por el entorno. Y sería muy… decepcionante. Así que cruza las piernas, adopta la posición de loto y… a trabajar.**

Sakura tragó grueso, no sólo por el hecho de poder acabar convertida en agua de la que se alimenten los peces, sino por lo complicado que sonaba. Sentir cada forma de vida usando sólo meditación… parecía imposible. Pero, si algo había aprendido de Mito uzumaki y, sobre todo, de Naruto Uzumaki, era que no existían los imposibles. Sólo gente con poca determinación. Y ella la había encontrado desde el día en que se tumbó en esa camilla de hospital abrazando al inconsciente capitán anbu. Su determinación era defender a sus seres queridos. Y para ello debía de ser fuerte. En la fuerza está el poder.

* * *

Naruto avanzó a través del bosque saltando de rama en rama, rumbo al lugar donde supuestamente vivía el nuevo "profesor" de la escuela. Ya le costaba bastante asumir que ese individuo siguiese vivo, si lo había aceptado es porque venía impuesto junto a la supervivencia de Sasuke, pero lo que no podía entender es que un monstruo como él se encargase de dar clase en el orfanato local. Joder, era poner a la serpiente a cuidar el nido de polluelos, nunca mejor dicho. A pesar de su furia, Naruto presentaba la cautela propia de un cazador anbu bien entrenado: su objetivo era un ninja renegado de clase S, con mil trucos en combate, además de sennin. Incluso con los sellos supresores de chakra, si es que no había encontrado la forma de eludirlos, que era muy factible, la batalla iba a ser feroz, así que llevó todos sus kunai de tres puntas, preparó sus sellos y la guadaña y dispuso un equipo de clones anbu como apoyo. Fuese como fuese, Kabuto Yakushi, el maestro del **edo tensei** , no se le iba a escapar.

Tras cinco minutos de saltar por los árboles tras cruzar el gran puente Naruto, el rubio divisó una cabaña en un agradable claro del bosque. Se trataba de una construcción sencilla, pero elegante: una casa de madera de un piso con una habitación, cocina, baño y seguramente un desván, viendo la forma piramidal del techo, todas estas estancias con ventanas al exterior de un cuidado cristal y paredes con elegantes troncos. A todo ello había que añadir una práctica chimenea de piedra y un extenso jardín con un cuidado huerto vallado, además de un camino de tierra que conducía al puente de Nami. Un hogar acogedor, pero era extraño si se tenía en cuenta quien vivía allí. Kabuto era un sennin de las serpientes y un hombre sin escrúpulos, un renegado entregado a sus experimentos y poder, no era lógico que se hubiese construido una bella cabaña en medio del bosque. Como tampoco lo era que se hubiese puesto a dar clases en el orfanato de Nami. No, seguramente todo era circunstancial: para ocultarse y seguir experimentando, suplantó al dueño de esa casa, y accedió al puesto de maestro para tener acceso a los niños más vulnerables para sus experimentos. Naruto ya no creía en la bondad del ser humano ni en la redención, y menos de uno de los principales responsables de la gran guerra shinobi.

Su escuadrón anbu clon rodeó el lugar, cubriendo los puntos de escape, mientras el ojiazul rastreaba el lugar con su modo sennin, buscando ese característico olor a podrido que acompañaba a todos los monstruos sin moral. Pero no encontró ese olor. Su sensor detectaba sólo dos humanos en esa zona, el propio Naruto y otra persona cuya firma de chakra era idéntica a kabuto. Pero esta persona no exudaba maldad e inquina, sino paz y tranquilidad, y se encontraba fuera de la casa, en otro claro cercano. Se dirigió hasta ahí con precaución: el citado claro constaba de un pequeño río que atravesaba el bosque, con un dominante color verde, y en el centro del mismo, en posición de loto y vestido con una humilde túnica marrón, estaba su objetivo.

-Naruto kun… puedes salir del bosque, te estaba esperando.- declaró el ninja de gafas sin abandonar su pose de meditación. Naruto se tensó y salió del bosque preparado para el combate, pero un solo vistazo a su enemigo le reveló que algo no encajaba: su piel, de fuertes escamas blancas durante la guerra, presentaba un tono muy enfermizo y quebrado, con zonas de un púrpura preocupante en manos y rostro, y una complexión esquelética. Su pelo gris ahora era testimonial, presentando mechones de pelo pajizo entre inmensas calvas llenas de manchas, y sus ojos, a pesar de mostrar un brillo amable, estaban con un tono amarillo en la esclerótida que revelaba alguna clase de enfermedad. Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, cosa en la que reparó el Yakushi, que le regaló una sonrisa irónica.- veo que debería de haberme puesto el henge que uso en la escuela…

-Kabuto Yakushi.- declaró el uzumaki, ya repuesto del impacto.- sabes porque estoy aquí ¿no?

-Lo sé, Naruto kun. Pagar por mis pecados pasados. Llevo esperando todo el año a que tú o Sasuke kun aparezcáis.

-¿Y no te vas a defender… o algo?- preguntó un confundido uzumaki, mientras sus clones se preparaban para una emboscada. Aunque las reservas de chakra del individuo estaban prácticamente a nivel gennin, poco iba a poder hacer… y Naruto tenía preparado su hirashin y **kawarimi** con sus clones por si había trampas. Si kabuto tenía planeado todo esto, su plan no pasaba por defenderse.

-¿Para qué? Aún en mi máximo poder, no soy rival para ti. Sin contar que me lo merezco Naruto kun.- contestó el peliblanco, mientras se levantaba del suelo.- He hecho cosas terribles: he violado mujeres, torturado niños, destruido familias por sadismo… mi castigo es la muerte, y es justo, llegué a esa conclusión tras sufrir el **izanami** de Itachi durante la guerra. Me la esperaba cuando me juzgasteis después de la batalla contra el juubi, pero al parecer decidiste regalarme un año más, y lo he aprovechado para intentar devolverle al mundo algo de la bondad que le quité.

-De ahí lo de ser profesor y vivir apartado…

-Si. Tú y yo Naruto kun hemos tenido infancias parecidas: ambos somos huérfanos, ambos perdimos seres queridos y fuimos tratados como animales, de ahí que te tenga tanto cariño. Supongo que no tendré que explicarte que consideré oportuno compensar algo de mi mal dándole a esos niños una oportunidad de futuro. Lo leí una vez en un libro, "quien salva una vida, salva un mundo".- expuso calmadamente el ojinegro, aunque una ligera tos le frenó y le obligó a sentarse en una roca cercana. Naruto pudo ver sangre en la mano con la que se cubrió la boca.- Supongo que me encontraste por tu modo sennin ¿no? No es que me preocupase mucho por tapar mi rastro, y con los sellos supresores de chakra que me puso la alianza apenas puedo usar técnicas, sólo mi modo sennin de las serpientes me permite diferenciarme de un civil normal… uso únicamente un **henge** para que los niños del orfanato no huyan al verme y ya.

-Exacto, te rastreé así… y si, vengo a matarte. Me sorprende que estés tan… tan…

-¿Mal? No te extrañes, es parte de la venganza del karma contra mi. Tanto experimento sobre mi cuerpo tenía que conllevar alguna consecuencia, era una de las razones por las que orochimaru cambiaba regularmente de cuerpo, evitar los daños en la salud. En un principio lo evitaba con transfusiones, robando órganos a mis cobayas… pero tras la guerra abandoné eso, y si no llega a ser por el chakra natural, no habría durado ni un mes después del juicio. Bueno, cuando quieras puedes hacerlo, no me opondré. He aprovechado lo mejor que he podido el año de regalo que me diste, estoy preparado para rendirle cuentas a quien me espere.

-Está bien…- contestó Naruto algo intranquilo. Él se esperaba un monstruo, no una persona arrepentida. Y su conciencia le reclamaba hacer algo, curarle o algo así. Permitirle seguir compensando sus fallos.

-estás pensando en perdonarme ¿no?- repuso Kabuto con media sonrisa.- puede que hayas crecido, pero sigues siendo un optimista sin remedio. Naruto kun, mi enfermedad me matará en un mes a lo sumo. Llevo alargando esto todo lo posible, esperando la justicia final. No es justo que muera tranquilamente en una cama, y te aseguro que me agrada el que no sea así. Me hace creer en que hay algo de justicia en el mundo. Así que tómatelo como una recompensa a mi último año de trabajo en lugar de como un castigo por el resto de mi vida si te hace sentir mejor. Sólo lo lamento por los niños del orfanato, espero que encuentren un maestro nuevo en la dirección…

Naruto asintió ante la explicación que le ofreció la serpiente. A pesar de que una parte de él seguía sin creerlo, su chakra natural era claro: no había la más mínima intención hostil en ese hombre. Y debía de hacerlo, era el trato que alcanzó con shinigami. La deidad de la muerte no dejaba de serlo también de la justicia, así que quizás, sólo quizás, a kabuto no le esperase el makai. Se le veía arrepentido de verdad, y eso tenía que ayudarle en algo cuando muriese. Eso esperaba al menos. Con decisión, aproximó la palma derecha al corazón del Yakushi, dispuesto a dejar salir por ella a su guadaña y darle una muerte rápida. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿Últimas palabras?- preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

-Noto en ti determinación a pesar del dolor Naruto kun. Me esperaba alguno de tus discursos, y que te negases a ver la realidad, pero me alegra que ya hayas madurado. Te quiero pedir perdón, por todo lo que te hice pasar cuando servía a orochimaru. Y desearte lo mejor: se feliz Naruto, forma una familia. Si no es con esa chica del pelo rosa que tanto te gusta, con quien te haga feliz.- declaró con tranquilidad Kabuto, mientras Naruto abría sus ojos con sorpresa y asimilaba ese consejo.- Y ahora hazlo, viejo amigo.- concluyó, cerrando los ojos y quitándose las lentes, dispuesto a aceptar su final con una sonrisa. Naruto respiró hondo y le miró fijamente.

-Te perdono, Kabuto Yakushi. Te deseo un juicio justo, y te diré algo que decía mi clan en las despedidas, "Si tibi Terra levis" (que la tierra te sea liviana).- y con un movimiento firme, la hoja de la guadaña de Naruto atravesó limpiamente el corazón del médico sin causarle apenas dolor, cayendo su cuerpo inerte sobre Naruto ya sin vida a los pocos segundos. Naruto lo recostó con una mirada serena en el suelo, mientras sus clones se aproximaban.- enterradlo en el bosque con una lápida adecuada. No se merece ser devorado por las alimañas como hidan, o como le ocurrirá a ese pedófilo repugnante de orochimaru. Él es el único monstruo en esta historia…

Tras asentir los clones y llevarse el cuerpo, Naruto pensó un poco en lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía mal, sucio, cómo si no hubiese querido hacerlo. Pero por otro, se sentía seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, incluso un favor al peliblanco. Sentía su interior removerse, mientras pensaba sólo una cosa… ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado? Cuando veía el mundo en blanco, le demostraron que era negro como una noche sin estrellas. Y ahora que había optado por ver el mundo en negro, resultaba que había partes blancas. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Sería que realmente todo era gris, y variaba entre el claro y el oscuro en ese color? Dejó su debate interno para luego y decidió hacer lo infalible para combatir sus malos momentos. Volvió con el hirashin a los brazos de Shion, quien, a pesar de que no sabía lo que había hecho su amado ojiazul, si que le notó apenado. Nada que ella no pudiese arreglar con unas cuantas sonrisas y amor de esos ojos violetas, y Naruto lo sabía. Por eso volvía con ella y aceptó que le acompañase en su exilio, porque la amaba. Y lo tenía claro como el agua, quería pasar toda su vida con la mujer que amaba, y esa era únicamente Shion, toda vez que lo de Sakura era imposible. De seguro que ella ahora estaría conociendo nuevas personas, rehaciendo su vida y completando su sueño. Se alegraba por la Haruno, pero le dolía mucho no estar con ella. Igual que le dolería alejarse de Shion.

Pensó detenidamente en el último consejo de Kabuto. Ser feliz. Formar una familia. Algo imposible en una vida nómada. Pero realmente no tenía otra opción, si se asentase en un lugar, se pondría en peligro y la pondría a ella. Realmente, ya la había puesto en peligro al permitirla acompañarle. ¿Y si la pasaba algo? ¿Huir toda la vida le aseguraba sobrevivir? Era posible que en uno de sus viajes se cruzasen con ninjas de oto, o sectarios, así que el moverse no era un seguro de supervivencia. Volvió a pensar en su decisión de no estar en ningún lugar más de un mes… para empezar, dificultaba mucho encontrar a esa repugnante serpiente pedófila. Necesitaba un centro de operaciones, un lugar bien comunicado para sus sapos. Pero lo más importante, estaba la felicidad de Shion.

En estos meses había llegado a conocer de forma excelente a la ex sacerdotisa, y tenía clara una cosa: ella, aunque ya era feliz con él, podía ser más feliz. Deseaba sentirse útil, ayudar al prójimo. ¿Y si, al huir, la estaba negando ser feliz de forma absoluta? A lo mejor estaba viendo todo en negro otra vez. Estaba claro que asentándose en algún lugar un mayor tiempo aumentaría el riesgo, pero también era cierto que era un auténtico experto en camuflar su chakra y que ella estaba en peligro desde el día en que decidió acompañarle. Ese aumento de riesgo era mucho menos importante de lo que parecía. Y si alguien aparecía, era poderoso, y tenía a kurama. Incluso, si era un demonio, bastaría con Shion y nadie tendría que levantarse. ¿Y si estaba tomando demasiadas precauciones, y con ello le negaba la felicidad a la rubia? Su mente llegó a una conclusión con esta pregunta, e ideó el plan perfecto.

Shion se descubrió a los pocos días desde la llegada a nami paseando con su ojiazul por el bosque de la frontera de Nami no kuni, en un día soleado y tranquilo. En un principio creyó que se trataría de una pequeña escapada romántica al bosque, pero algo en la expresión de Naruto le extrañaba. Estaba contento y a la vez nervioso. Y eso era… extraño. Y ninguna de sus preguntas obtuvo una respuesta, sólo evasivas entre múltiples "dattebayo" que tanto acostumbraba a usar el rubio cuando no sabía qué decir y estaba apurado. ¿Qué tramaría su rubio? Si era anunciarla que abandonarían Nami, la ojivioleta lo tenía asumido, así que no entendía el misterio. Aunque le apenaba el tener que hacerlo: había trabado amistad con la familia de Tazuna, y le gustaba el clima y la gente del lugar. Pero no había duda en ella: a donde fuese Naruto, ella iría. Le amaba, y era feliz a su lado, una vida nómada era un precio muy pequeño a pagar.

-Naruto kun, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó de nuevo una intrigada Shion.- Si nos vamos a ir necesitamos nuestros equipajes, y están en casa de Tazuna san…

-Ya lo verás Shion chan.- respondió con un gesto nervioso el ojiazul.- Te prometo que merecerá la pena, dattebayo…

Tras unos minutos andando a través del bosque por un camino de tierra, el uzumaki se detuvo ante un claro, dejando a la sacerdotisa expectante con lo que allí se encontraba. Una bella cabaña de madera de un piso con desván y chimenea, limpia y bien cuidada, con varios clones del rubio realizando reformas en ella. Parecía acogedora, un bonito hogar donde vivir, y la ojivioleta habría hilado rápido todo si no fuese porque era imposible, chocaba de frente con todo lo que el rubio tenía planeado.

-Na… Naruto kun… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó una confundida rubia, mientras el rubio sonreía mirando la vivienda.

-Esto… dattebayo… es un regalo, si lo quieres claro…- la ojivioleta abrió sus orbes con sorpresa.- faltan algunos arreglos, y tengo pensado ampliarla un poco con mis clones, pero en unas semanas podríamos mudarnos aquí. Está cerca del puente de Nami, así que podríamos ir a la ciudad cuando quisiésemos, pero a la vez lejos de ojos indiscretos… y está cerca de la playa… eso me gusta, el color de la arena me recuerda a tu pelo, dattebayo…

-Pe… pero… Naruto kun… es… es una locura, ¿no tenías que huir del mundo? ¿Qué pasará si nos encuentran?- inquirió una nerviosa Shion, con su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho. Luchaba por no imaginarse una vida allí, con varios niños pequeños de pelo rubio y ojos azules correteando por el jardín, pero de verdad le costaba hacerlo. Era su sueño, su vida perfecta.

-No nos encontrarán mientras sea discreto y no muestre mis habilidades. Mi chakra está plenamente integrado en el entorno natural, lo aprendí de Ero sannin, así que, mientras no lo use en cantidades grandes no me detectará nadie. Y con respecto a lo primero… Cuando morí, decidí que mi destino era el olvido, meterme en una cueva lejana y vivir en soledad. Pero, en cuanto te volví a ver, recordé que no creo en el destino, y decidí cambiar mi soledad y aceptar la mejor compañía del mundo.- Shion sonrió, enternecida, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro.- y he pensado que la cueva en la que tenía pensado enterrarme podría ser mucho más acogedora, un hogar a la altura de la mujer que me hace feliz… que… ¿Qué te parece Shion chan? ¿Querrías vivir aquí… conmigo?- preguntó un claramente nervioso Naruto.

Shion le contempló con las lágrimas correteando libres por sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa. Ese cabezahueca había decidido dejar atrás su proyecto de futuro para tener uno con ella. Cuando Shion abandonó su cargo y hogar, lo hizo mentalizada sobre el futuro que la esperaba: una vida vagando de aldea en aldea, una vida en la que, fuera de su amado ojiazul, no hubiese nadie más. Y aún así, aceptó esa vida gustosa, Naruto merecía eso y más. Pero una parte de ella, la parte que deseaba tener hijos con su ojiazul, formar una familia, se preguntaba cómo podrían hacerlo en esas condiciones que la mala suerte le había impuesto al rubio. Y ahora Naruto se adelantaba a su deseo y le daba lo que ella quería sin que se lo pidiese. Era un cielo, su sol. El amor de su vida. Saltó sobre el con un grito de alegría y besó sus labios mientras el ojiazul la sostenía por la parte baja de la espalda con sus fuertes brazos. Estuvo besándole y dándole las gracias durante minutos, no sabría decir cuanto.

-Naruto… muchas gracias… es un sitio precioso… no sé qué decir.

-Dime solamente que me dirás lo que necesites siempre para ser feliz, Shion chan.- le ordenó el rubio, posando su frente con la de la ojivioleta.

-Lo soy, soy muy feliz, Naruto kun.- declaró con un suave sonrojo Shion mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el cálido aliento de su Naruto.

-Pero puedes serlo más ¿no? Dímelo, quizás pueda ayudarte.- se ofreció el uzumaki con una suave sonrisa. Shion se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de decirle el rubio, ¿acaso se creía que necesitaba algo más ahora? Podría morirse en ese momento y lo haría con una sonrisa. Pero por su mente se coló un cierto desasosiego que la tenía en vilo desde que inició el viaje, algo que le gustaría hacer y no había tenido todavía oportunidad de solucionar.

-Naruto… no sé… no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme tan…

-¿Desocupada?

-Eso…- confirmó la joven con una sonrisa. Naruto siempre encontraba la manera de definir la situación más compleja con una palabra.- en mi país siempre tenía algo que hacer, todo giraba en torno a mi. Que me gusta que ya no sea así, no me mal interpretes, pero a veces me siento… un estorbo. Querría sentirme útil… pero no me importa, soy feliz, te lo prometo…

-Ya lo sé.- le cortó el rubio.- Pero yo quiero que lo seas aún más. Así que lo he hablado con unas personas, y resulta que hay vacante un puesto de maestro en el orfanato local. No pagan mucho, pero el anterior maestro me dijo que son buena gente. No sé si es lo que pensabas pero…- Naruto no pudo completar la frase, ya que unos tiernos labios se abalanzaron sobre los suyos, cortándole el discurso. Como pudo dijo.- ¿eso es un si?

-Si, tontorrón.- contestó con una sonrisa.- y que sepas que me encantan los niños.

* * *

La serpiente y el demonio

El interrogatorio de ese servidor de jashin había sido… interesante. Puede que la cohorte de copias de su padre pareciese endeble para estas funciones, pero era sólo apariencia. No dejaban de ser copias de su padre, el dios de la muerte y de la justicia, un ser que sabía siempre dónde golpear y cómo hacerlo para que su víctima sufriese al máximo. Ya fuese lanzando al pobre desgraciado de turno a sus dragones de komodo, o usándole de argamasa en su castillo, su padre era eficiente. Y más si su hija estaba a su lado. La presencia de gente como ese hidan la enfurecía. Ese monstruo disfrutaba matando, truncando las vidas de gente inocente. Se merecía sufrir. Así que Hikari no tuvo problemas en ayudar, concretamente alargando cada segundo de tortura hasta límites insospechados al dominar el tiempo como deidad que era. Cuando la diosa adoptaba "su otra forma" y sus ojos se tornaban negros, el piadoso era su padre. Ella era fría, inflexible. Era el destino. Aún así, ese desgraciado intentó reservarse información. Maldito imbécil, su padre sólo tuvo que sacar su tanto, **Wasure (olvido)** , y de pronto el mismo mal gritaba de dolor. Esa arma era terrible, no provocaba la muerte, provocaba algo peor… la ausencia. Tras sonsacarle todo al ojivioleta, su padre decidió encerrarse con sus generales a planificar el siguiente paso, y ella volver a descansar a su cuarto. Y, de paso, seguir contemplando el pasado de esa serpiente.

Orochimaru, escoltado por Koira, observó las flamas del ritual de invocación con una sonrisa excitada en su rostro. Poder, poder absoluto ante sus ojos, que brillaban reflejando ese fulgor antinatural de la hoguera. El tomo arcano que explicaba cómo convocar a esa entidad era muy claro: se necesitaba a seis seres humanos aterrorizados quemados en una pira para poder contactar. Para muchos habría sido difícil encontrar seis personas y aterrorizarlas hasta tal punto que llamasen la atención de un demonio, pero la serpiente era muy… imaginativa. Simplemente, drogó a una mujer a parte de sus seis sacrificios para que sintiese un inmenso dolor si la herían, y sin más la lanzó con vida a esa pira. Sus gritos y chillidos de dolor fueron tan fuertes, que los séis pobres desgraciados que fueron detrás literalmente se mearon en los pantalones. Uno a uno los arrojó al fuego, un fuego rodeado de kanji escritos con sangre de inocentes, y espero a que esa entidad llegase. Las llamas se volvieron negras mientras los kanji brillaban en un naranja antinatural, y entonces apareció una sombra entre el humo que provocaba la calcinación de esos cuerpos.

- **¿Qué ningen osa convocarme?** \- preguntó con furia una voz sobrenatural, una que hizo temblar de miedo a su diligente asistente, y arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción al sannin. Ese ente era poderoso, y eso le gustaba. Él podría darle lo que buscaba, lo que ansiaba como nada. Poder absoluto.

-Kyofu sama, emperador del miedo. Mi nombre es Orochimaru, y humildemente solicito tu presencia para proponerte un pacto.

- **Ningen… detecto un gran miedo en ti…** \- aquí Orochimaru se tensó. ¿Él? ¿Miedo? Era un ser inmortal, no tenía miedo.- **…pero no es a la muerte, o a mi poder… es diferente, es un miedo especial. Me gusta, has captado mi atención, y eso sólo se consigue mostrándome un miedo que no hubiese visto antes. ¿Un pacto dices?**

-S… si, mi señor. Tengo entendido por los tomos que no te reencarnarás hasta dentro de 10 años. Te puedo ofrecer reencarnarte ahora.

- **Reencarnarme ahora eh… ¿me ofrecerás tu cuerpo? Lo noto ajeno a ti, no es de mi interés. En dos años como mucho se pudrirá.**

-No señor, le puedo ofrecer uno diferente, y mucho mejor. Según he leído, su malignidad es inmune a los ataques físicos por pertenecer a otro plano material, pero vulnerable a los exorcismos, esa energía puramente espiritual que sólo los exorcistas pueden usar y que a vosotros os hace daño pero a nosotros no nos afecta. Bien, puedo ofrecerle un cuerpo sin alma, un vivo y muerto a la vez, una carcasa de este mundo sin defensas contra tu influencia. Y por tanto, inmune a su única debilidad, mi señor.- expuso, con una suave reverencia.

- **Ningen… eso es imposible.**

-No lo es mi señor, la diosa conejo creó cuerpos artificiales sin alma ni conciencia para servirla, y yo me he hecho con muchos de ellos.

- **Interesante ningen… la diosa conejo y sus soldados, conocemos esa historia… bien, ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¿Riquezas? ¿Poder?**

-No, su malignidad.- contestó mirando al humo con una sonrisa siniestra.- Quiero lograr mi gran ambición. Y para eso yo también necesito un cuerpo concreto. El de mi antiguo aprendiz kimimaro, concretamente, pero sin su conciencia. Con su poder, podrá invocarlo desde el makai y entregármelo. Y también quiero que me permita comunicarme con las criaturas de su reino para hacer más tratos.- el fuego se intensificó, esa última parte no le gusto a la entidad. Era un insulto que pensase en tratos con otros demonios, como Moryo, la hidra de la envidia; Chiton, el demonio de la sangre; o Zankokuna, rey de la crueldad; como si él no fuese suficiente.- le añadiré algo a mi oferta mi señor: tengo entendido que todo demonio ansia imponer su dominio en la tierra, y que para ello desean tener descendencia aquí. Sé que pueden reproducirse con humanos, pero que necesitan a humanos con ciertos dones especiales, como la capacidad de ver el futuro. Resulta que el lugar donde le convocaría tendría una candidata idónea para ser la madre de sus retoños…kukuku… ¿Qué me dice?

 **-…** \- el humo pareció calmarse, revelando que estaba meditando su oferta.- **ningen, detecto un miedo delicioso en ti. Como te dije, no temes a la muerte, ni al dolor. Temes el que te arrebaten tu meta. Lo puedo sentir, sueñas con alcanzar el poder absoluto antes que nadie, por revelar cada misterio del mundo y labrarte con ellos un trono donde sentarte a reinar.** \- La serpiente se revolvió incomoda. Y, por primera vez en su larga vida, sintió su corazón acelerarse.- **Y tienes un miedo atroz a que alguien alcance ese trono antes que tú, a que alguien te muestre ese poder y lo veas inalcanzable para ti. Te crees que nadie será más grande que tú, y me hace gracia. Me caes bien, ningen. Acepto tu trato.**

* * *

 **Y fin! A comentar! Lo sé, mucho "bla bla bla" y poca acción, pero ya iba siendo hora de que se desarrollase más el trasfondo, ya tendréis más acción al fin del arco :P**

 **En cuanto al primer acto... ESTABA DESEANDO QUE LA EXORCISTA RUBIA SE ENCONTRASE CON EL DEMONIO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS. Ya está, ya lo he dicho xD. El plan era describir el viaje de la pareja y dar pie a lo de hidan, y me dije "vamos a invocar a kurama ahí en medio" aprovechando que estaba en mis planes convocarlo en un futuro (ver el capítulo de nehan). Lo del tamaño tiene su lógica si lo pensáis, con medio metro de altura y el poder de una cola yo creo que sería fácil ocultar a kurama empleando chakra natural, pero las nueve colas de poder así, al aire, sin el sello de Shinigami para contenerlo en el cuerpo de Naruto... no sería una buena idea. Como veis, a Shion no se la insulta, y no será la primera vez que lo rostiza por pasarse de listo... y en cuanto a Hidan, Naruto comienza a cumplir su encargo. Kishi dijo en una entrevista que Hidan murió de hambre en ese agujero, pero me pareció una solución muy precaria, sobre todo si supuestamente es un inmortal. En está ya veis, ha sido enviado con Shinigami, que dará bien uso de esa inmortalidad y, de paso, se enterara de que hace un servidor de jashin por ahí suelto.**

 **Segundo acto, más tortura/entrenamiento de Sakura. Para empezar, espero que os gustase el detalle de los diferentes mundos de invocación y sus diferentes cualidades y climas. Me inspiré en interestellar para escribirlo, no lo negaré, pero tranquilos, no habrá más guiños interespaciales (no hasta que me de por traer ototsukis al menos XD). En cuanto a la naturaleza del chakra de Sakura... os gusto mi descripción del elemento yin? Podéis relacionarlo con Chikara y el descontrol que sufre cada vez que abusa de el, ya dije que pondría las naturalezas binarias como muy peligrosas y fuertes. Y de paso pude relacionarlo con inner Sakura, que siempre me he preguntado QUE es XD. Y en lo referente al Deiton, espero haberos sorprendido. Es un elemento muy poco conocido, y me parece que tiene posibilidades, sin contar el toque cómico de compararlo con el mokuton xD.**

 **Tercero, confesaré que me ha influenciado mucho el inicio de la liga de la justicia, pero es que encaja perfecto para describir la visión del mundo de Naruto. Naruto está desengañado, cansado, lleva mucho tiempo fingiendo ser el héroe perfecto, y cada vez que se fija en el mundo ve que todo sigue igual, es parte de su evolución como personaje, un antihéroe (obviando el debate sobre el concepto contigo Aldevar XD). ¿Merece la pena sacrificarse para salvar al mundo? Es la pregunta que define como se comporta Naruto. Y luego el encuentro con la familia de tazuna y como consigue información, algo importante para el último acto.**

 **Cuarto acto, al fin llegamos al entrenamiento del modo sabio. Entre El Segundo y el cuarto acto han pasado unos meses, básicamente ocurre durante el viaje de Naruto, y además es la parte irónicamente más sencilla del entrenamiento (la chica ya está fogueada y preparada para lo que mito le tire XD). He intentado explicar los modo sennin de manera adecuada, con las diferencias entre ellos bien marcadas, ¿por cuál optaríais vosotros? Como veis, la clave del modo sennin de las babosas es la INFORMACIÓN, y la información siempre es poder. Sentir como si fuese un mapa el flujo de chakra del enemigo y actuar en consecuencia, lo que hizo kakashi con el sharingan contra Zabuza multiplicado por diez. Si Sakura logra desarrollarlo, podrá contrarrestar cualquier ninjutsu, y si su rival es de Suiton o Doton encima podrá aprovecharse de la debilidad de la técnica rival y potenciar las suyas (creo que en la serie lo llaman contrapeso o algo así, está en la wiki Naruto explicado, la técnica más grande absorbe a las más pequeñas del mismo elemento y aumenta poder). Una maravilla, ya lo veréis.**

 **Y el quinto acto, vital, muy Importante, y más por cómo afecta a Naruto psicológicamente que por lo que decide. En el fondo, el moverte no te asegura ocultarte, siempre puedes cruzarte con tu perseguidor. El plan original de Naruto incluso no era moverse, era buscar una puta cueva apartada y meterse dentro. Y, como dice el, ¿por que no hacerla más acogedora? Veremos si es un error o no, en el fondo, ha escogido un lugar que conoce, que podrá llenar con mil sellos uzumaki y trampas. Huyendo se arriesga a ser sorprendido en una situación difícil. Es cuestión de como lo veáis cada uno. Y sobre Kabuto... quería enfrentar a Naruto a algo así, a alguien que se merece morir aunque este sinceramente arrepentido, ver como se enfrenta a algo que el Naruto de siempre no podría afrontar de forma madura. Marca mucho como es el personaje ahora, y Kabuto se da cuenta. Además, quería sorprenderos con Kabuto y plantearlo de forma diferente a como lo veo en TODOS los fic, una mezcla entre lo que se ve en boruto con un final justo para un monstruo redimido por el izanami.**

 **Y sobre la última parte... al fin veis referencias a Wasure (olvido). Esa arma SI que es jodida, os lo aseguro, ya sabréis lo que hace en un futuro. En el caso de Orochimaru, quise poneros más de el sannin en estado natural y luego a que trato llega con kyofu. Sin contar su gran miedo, que en resumen es lo más importante de esa historia junto a esa petición de la serpiente de contactar con más criaturas. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Sin más que añadir, nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo episodio, "una nueva sennin". Se acerca lo bueno :D**

 **PD: si queréis ver una convocatoria de kurama bien hecha, tenéis que leer el fic "salir a jugar" de arminius el único, jamás podré superar eso. Creo que es mi fic favorito de aquí, fijaos... xD**


	28. Una nueva sennin

Cap27: una nueva Sennin

 **Nuevo jueves, nuevo capítulo de KnK. Hoy tenemos sorpresas, y varias además. Tendremos el culmen del entrenamiento/suplicio/tortura de Sakura, más narushion (adoro esta pareja :D e irónicamente, el que más me gusta de esta pareja es... Kurama xD) y doble ración de la serpiente (acto y la serpiente y el rey). Llevo todo el arco preparando algo grande, algo que involucra al sennin pálido, y ya se está acercando :). No contaré más, que me emociono, mejor me meteré con las reviews (hay una que me sale como puesta pero no la puedo ver, tras recontar una por una las que hay con las que me pone el resumen. Te contestaré en cuanto se arregle esto, querido lector!):**

 **Aldevar:** Hola! complicado, pero no peor a mi juicio. se ha escrito mucho sobre los mundos de invocación: están tus desarrolladisimos sapos, he visto mundos de las serpientes hechos solo de cuevas, un mundo de tengu, las salamandras de kurai sho... yo me dije, "por qué no dar un paso más y describir las cualidades de cada mundo y diferenciar sus modos sabios?". Y el mundo de las babosas me pareció el mundo perfecto para ello. Si en el canon situaban los mundos de invocación dentro del propio continente, ni lo sabía, ni desde luego me parece lógico. Vamos, cuánto tardaría en invadirlos alguna nación ambiciosa? Los sapos tienen ese aceite milagroso, por ejemplo...

El que no le encuentren a pesar de estar tan cerca te lo explicaré con una anécdota: yo de pequeño tenía una tortuga. Y yo, en mi inocencia de juventud, la abría la puerta del terrario para que andase por la casa (si lo hacen los perros, ¿por qué no mi tortuga?). El caso es que llegaban mis padres, veían la puerta del terrario abierta y empezaban a buscar por toda la casa: armarios, debajo de los sofás, La Cocina... nada de nada. Y entonces, yo dije "No estará en su casa?" Mis padres entonces miraron en el terrario, en una pequeña casita que había y hala, ahí estaba. Ridiculo no mirar ahí de primeras, si, pero es habitual saltarte los lugares más obvios cuando buscas algo difícil de encontrar (clásica búsqueda del mando para descubrir que está al lado tuyo...). En esta obra, todas las naciones están planteando la búsqueda de manera convencional, peeero... Naruto no es convencional. Y en el caso de konoha, hay un segundo factor que se descubrirá luego. Te adelanto que será gracioso cuando descubran todo xD

Lo de kabuto tiene mucho trasfondo: en lo que quiero transmitir, os he mostrado a tres personas que tienen una segunda oportunidad. Sasuke, por un lado, que la está todavía aprovechando tras empezar renqueante por la culpa (opción intermedia); Orochimaru, por otro, que no la ha aprovechado (opción mala); y kabuto, que si la ha aprovechado plenamente (opción buena). Quería mostrar algo que Naruto no se esperaba y que tiene que aprender: no todo es blanco o negro, hay gris. Y a nivel del mundo ninja, quería mostrar el auténtico poder del izanami: un monstruo, una mala persona, que recibe el izanami y se redime. Si lo hubiese recibido Orochimaru, habría cambiado su papel y sería kabuto el malo, no pienses que este kabuto arrepentido y víctima es mi concepto de ese personaje en la serie.

Me he imaginado tu acusación con un grito potente, con mi pelo volando para atrás y todo XD a ver, no descarto la muerte de nadie (creo que ya he demostrado que no tengo problema en matar si aporta a la historia) pero planteas mal lo de shion, al menos en parte (xk es obvio que está en peligro, Naruto es buscado en el mundo entero): opinas que la clave para que no te encuentren es moverte, y no es así, la clave es esconderte. No tienes porque moverte si el sitio escogido es bueno, y el mejor camuflaje en este mundo ninja, de largo, es una población y un henge: más difícil identificar el chakra, más difícil distinguirte... esa es la clave. Yo lo repito: lo dejo todo abierto (hoy, en lugar de vas a matarla, me dirás otra cosa. Está la muerte de una de las dos, el abandono de una de las dos, el desliz de Naruto con una de las dos, un bello menaige a trois en el que Sakura acabe razonando, la muerte definitiva de Naruto y que Sakura se cobre la venganza sobre Chikara aprovechando que le hace tilín...). Desde luego, y suponiendo que tuviese un hijo/a, ¿te imaginas a Naruto separando al bebé de su madre? ¿O dejando crecer a ese retoño sin padre y separándose de el/ella? Un huérfano JAMÁS abandonaria a un niño, tenlo claro. Pero el que os tenga en vilo me gusta: significa que estoy enfocando esta relación bien MUAHAHAHAAA.

Lo dicho, nos leemos (es extraño, acabó de ponerte tu merecida review felicitándote por tu capítulo 55, pero no sale... bueno, dejó constancia de que está leído y de mi agrado!), espero que te guste lo de hoy, hay bastante comedia! Att. Angron11

 **Shigoda-san:** hola de nuevo! puede ser que si, puede ser que no. Puede ser que Chikara vaya a lo bruto y destroce konoha incluso, y ahí Naruto acabe revolviéndose. Pero si te puedo adelantar que Chikara tiene un cierto concepto de honor, a que no atacase a Naruto cuando era anbu me remito. Quizás lo peligroso sea otra... cosa. Pero, desde luego, Naruto no se va a pasar el resto de la historia de granjero, tiene muchas cuentas pendientes que arreglar y un prólogo que cumplir. Solo espero que os guste, he metido muchísimo esfuerzo en encajarlo todo. Un saludo y espero que te guste el capítulo, un saludo!

 **Gera118:** hola! Ya, a mi tb me dio pena, ese era el objetivo de ese personaje, plantear la duda, ¿perdonar a alguien realmente arrepentido por mucho mal que haya hecho, o hacer justicia sin remisión? Tu que habrías escogido?

Y si, tenía claro desde un principio que aquí cada entrenamiento tendrá un desarrollo, aunque sea mínimo. El caso más llamativo de shippuden es como aprende a lanzas el rasen shuriken: es casi un deus ex machina, derrepente resulta que no sólo completa un entrenamiento casi imposible en un mes (fíjate aquí en Sakura, medio año y sigue todavía sin) sino que encima le sobraba tiempo para entrenar una técnica de viento de grado S y no nos explican NADA sobre ella. Solo aparece, se sorprenden diez segundos todos, y ya. Joder, al menos pon a pa o ma explicando cómo funciona, qué menos xD

bueno, después de desahogarme, disfruta del capítulo! Un saludo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso propio de otoño en el tupido bosque de la frontera entre la nación del fuego y nami no kuni. El agua empapaba con suavidad las últimas hojas de los árboles, que todavía resistían al frío invernal que comenzaba a el terreno, mientras una suave brisa recorría los troncos desnudos de madera. Y, en medio de un tranquilo claro, se alzaba una bella casa de madera. El estado ligeramente novedoso de una parte de la misma revelaba que había sido ampliada, pasando de tener una cocina, baño, una habitación y desván sencillos a tener tres habitaciones y salón, además de un sótano y un cobertizo fuera. La casa estaba rodeada de un bello jardín, con un huerto en el lado sur del hogar, donde el sol daba más a menudo, y una trabajada valla de madera pintada en blanco que delimitaba el perímetro, dándole a la construcción un aspecto acogedor desde el exterior que no desmerecía una vez se adentraba alguien en el interior del hogar.

Un salón decorado de manera simple, aunque con buen gusto (una mesa de roble con algunas sillas de madera presidía el centro del luminoso salón, algunas alfombras y pieles tratadas de animales cazados en el suelo, las paredes decoradas con mesillas con fotos de un hombre y una mujer rubia en diversos lugares, una cálida chimenea encendida...) daba paso a un pasillo con dos habitaciones a los costados, una amueblada con una sobria cama y una mesilla de noche y otra con una mesa de escritorio tallada en madera y un estante con numerosos pergaminos y libros. Y, al final del pasillo, la habitación principal, amuebladas con una gigantesca cama de matrimonio y un gran ventanal que permitía contemplar sin problemas la naturaleza. El hogar de Naruto Uzumaki y Shion en la frontera con nami, testigo de la nueva vida del rubio, una vida que le llenaba de dicha y alegría.

El rubio había abandonado por completo su vida activa de ninja para asumir la gran herencia de sus abuelos paternos: la vida de campo. Ya se olía por su gusto por la jardinería que no se le daría mal, pero le sorprendió ver que incluso le gustaba. Se sentía bien, y en serio se merecía eso después de tanto tiempo luchando, vivir sin esa tensión continua, teniendo tiempo para contemplar un atardecer, o sin la preocupación de perder a un ser querido en batalla de un momento a otro. Sólo estaba Shion y esa cabaña, nada más, sus deberes ninja eran cosa del pasado. Lo cual no significaba que hubiese abandonado su entrenamiento, Kurama había insistido muchísimo en que su jinchuriki no fuese, palabras textuales, " **un indefenso granjero esperando a que lo devore un depredador como él** ". Sin contar que debía de encontrar todavía a orochimaru, al que ni su red de sapos espía había hallado todavía. Su única pista era lo obvio: desapariciones generalizadas de niños huérfanos que no volvían a aparecer. Aunque nada apuntaba al sannin pálido, él sabía que era obra suya. El problema es que sólo podía ir por detrás, no adelantarse a donde sería la siguiente desaparición. Así que encontrarle era su gran preocupación, la única prácticamente junto ocultarse y que Shion chan estuviese a gusto.

-" _Como buena serpiente, se esconde en el agujero más profundo"_.- recordó que le dijo su maestro en el viaje, para explicarle porque no podían ir juntos a buscar a Sasuke.

Entrenaba ninjutsu y kenjutsu diariamente con sus clones, siempre en pequeñas cantidades y usando sólo chakra natural para no poder ser rastreado. Su trabajo arando y cultivando la tierra le había mantenido los músculos en plena forma, incluso estilizado más su figura, sacrificando el volumen ganado artificialmente en los entrenamientos ninja con pesas por la funcionalidad de un cuerpo acostumbrado a empujar arados o usar hoces. Y, cuando no tenía que cultivar su pequeña extensión de tierra en el bosque, la cacería le exigía lo mejor de sí, no sólo en el ámbito físico sino también sensorial para el rastreo de presas. Si le diesen a elegir, no sabría con que disfrutaba más, si arando el campo, o rastreando una presa. Eran sus genes chocando, como buenamente le explicó su amigo de nueve colas: los namikaze fueron granjeros antes de que el genio Minato despuntase en el ámbito ninja, mientras que los uzumaki eran cazadores empedernidos. Así que su estado de forma estaba muy lejos de su mejor nivel, pero no le importaba. Llegado el caso, era un anbu entenado con un arma mitológica, un kekkei genkai muy peligroso, un ser de chakra infinito ayudándole y una reserva casi similar de chakra natural. Si alguien podía descuidar su entrenamiento un poco y disfrutar de la vida, era él.

Este invierno, ante la escasez de presas y la imposibilidad de trabajar la tierra, el uzumaki prestaba servicios en nami como peón de construcción en las obras de Tazuna. El viejo arquitecto había insistido en ello desde que fue a supervisar la ampliación del hogar uzumaki a petición del rubio y se encontró una auténtica trampa mortal en forma de vivienda: muros de carga endebles, tablones mal alineados… incluso un clon se quedo emparedado pidiendo auxilio en lo que iba a ser la habitación de invitados. Y eso sin contar la falta de aislamientos, suministro de agua, ese tejado plano (¡Plano! ¿En serio ese chico no había pensado en la lluvia y el agua acumulándose ahí?). Así que le ordenó convocar una cuadrilla de clones de los suyos y reconstruir el lugar tras demolerlo siguiendo sus instrucciones, con el ánimo de evitar que la feliz pareja muriera sepultada en esa tumba de madera que había construido ese rubio imprudente que se creía que levantar una casa era poner cuatro tablas y ya; dando lugar al actual hogar uzumaki. Y, tras ver a todos esos clones trabajar, le ofreció a Naruto volver a hacerlo en sus trabajos de nami, que siempre requería mano de obra en el puerto o en la ciudad.

No es que a Naruto le moviese el dinero, todavía tenía acceso a sus cuentas gracias a un par de trucos de Tazuna con el banco local de nami, pero no venía mal, sin contar la experiencia que obtenía. Fruto del trabajo del uzumaki con la madera habían sido muchos de los muebles del hogar, como la mesa del escritorio o las sillas del salón. El ojiazul, al ser tan detallista, hacía trabajos impresionantes, la rubia estaba realmente sorprendida, era como un talento natural. Aunque quizás el recibir los conocimientos sobre madera acumulados por sus cinco clones diarios que trabajaban con Tazuna ayudasen en gran medida.

Shion alababa también su toque culinario, que tuvo que mejorar a pasos agigantados al ser el único de la pareja que sabía cocinar, puesto que Shion, como consecuencia de su vida acomodada, jamás había tocado una sartén o una olla. Aunque la ojivioleta le aseguraba que estaba aprendiendo de su gran amiga tsunami, con la que había congeniado de inmediato a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y que un día le prepararía su querido ramen. Naruto sólo sonreía nervioso y asentía, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasarle ese día, pero no era buena idea contradecir a Shion cuando se empeñaba en algo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que veía el futuro. Una vez criticó inocentemente un mal bordado en un mantel que estaba tejiendo para aprender a coser y, como castigo, la ojivioleta le contó despreocupadamente, sin apartar su vista de su trabajo ni quitar su suave sonrisa, quienes eran el titán acorazado y el colosal del manga que Naruto estaba leyendo. Lloró por días ante el brutal spoiler, y aprendió una valiosa lección: no conviene meterse con una vidente.

En cuanto a Shion, su día a día era simple: la fémina daba clases desde la mañana en el orfanato local, donde era inmensamente feliz transmitiendo los conocimientos que le enseñaron durante su excelente educación para ser suma sacerdotisa en el país del demonio. Era curioso como la ojivioleta se adaptó y le pilló el gusto a esa vida. Sin la presión de ser temida por sus visiones ni la responsabilidad de dirigir todo un culto, la joven se centró en darle a esos niños un futuro, abriendo su enorme corazón al mundo. Cierto es que de vez en cuando echaba en falta algún aspecto de su vida acomodada (concretamente, el chocolate, añoraba el maldito chocolate que tanto escaseaba en nami, a precios asequibles al menos…), aunque su rubio se encargaba de darle una sorpresa de vez en cuando para paliar esas pequeñas necesidades, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos y saber que necesitaba en todo momento (incluso alguna vez la rubia se preguntaba si el chico era vidente y no lo sabía, cosa que tendría sentido teniendo en cuenta que era un poco despistado a veces… bueno, casi siempre realmente… se trataba de un hombre que todavía creía en fantasmas, pagaba con un monedero con forma de sapo al que llamaba "gama chan" y escondía un gorro de pijama negro con dientes en su armario…), por lo que era un precio irrisorio por su felicidad.

Naruto la acompañaba todas las mañanas al trabajo, poniéndose un henge en cuanto llegaba a la aldea, y la iba a recoger a la salida para comer juntos y volver a su hogar con tranquilidad. Por las tardes, dentro de la acogedora vivienda, Shion ayudaba a su esposo a transcribir técnicas de su clan o a dejar la casa limpia (aunque los clones del rubio no podían ser más eficientes en esa tarea, lo que daría ella por poder hacerlo…). En cuanto a lo primero, Shion se ofreció a transcribir los sellos de la vía de la luz del saber uzumaki en cuanto encontró a su esposo en esa mesa de escritorio con su pincel de tinta y pergamino. Y resultó, para su sorpresa, que muchas de esas técnicas ya las conocía, que eran las propias de su templo para la expulsión de demonios. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que, seguramente, su credo estaría emparentado en el pasado con el clan del remolino, teniendo en cuenta también el carácter semi nómada de ese apellido. Así que, en resumen, había una ligera posibilidad de que fuesen parientes lejanos, cosa que desagradó un poco a la ex sacerdotisa hasta que su ojiazul se dedicó a bromear sin piedad sobre ello para quitarla el complejo.

-Naruto kun… a ver si vamos a ser primos o algo…- recordaba haber dicho, cohibida mientras ambos descansaban cerca de la chimenea.

-No creo, aunque eso explica porque tienes esos ojos violetas, que es un rasgo común en mí clan…- repuso el uzumaki mientras se sostenía su barbilla con dos dedos y en Shion aumentaba su preocupación.- Bueno, no creo que nuestros cuarenta hijos salgan más tontos que yo.- dijo sagazmente.

-¿Cuándo hemos decidido que pase por cuarenta embarazos?- repuso una divertida Shion.

-Ah, venía con la casa. Cuarenta minishion que malcriar, todas con sus visiones atacándose las unas a las otras. Echaremos de menos a Kyofu.- concluyó sacando la lengua, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shion con una gran sonrisa y esta se reía a carcajadas por la ocurrencia.

Y luego, por supuesto y como era costumbre diaria, ambos tomaban una porción del otro que se había convertido en su droga, una necesidad que rallaba lo excesivo por sentirse cerca y agradecerse el uno al otro lo que habían hecho por su amor.

(Lemmon inicia)

En ese momento, en el dormitorio principal de la casa, unos gemidos ocupaban el ambiente. En la gran cama de matrimonio, tumbado boca arriba, el rubio contemplaba extasiado a su novia darle placer como si no hubiese un mañana. En estos meses, la ojivioleta había aprendido a pasos agigantados en materia sexual, y ahora podría decirse que era ella quien llevaba la batuta en sus encuentros con el uzumaki y marcaba el ritmo. Todo lo había aprendido de él y para él únicamente, y en cada movimiento procuraba demostrarle que no había más mujer que ella en el mundo. Llevaban ya horas en ese dormitorio, haciéndolo una y otra vez, aprovechando el día libre de la maestra del orfanato,

- _¿que mejor forma de aprovechar el tiempo?_.- Pensaban ambos al unísono.

Y en ese momento, la rubia se encontraba a cuatro con el gran y duro pene de Naruto en la boca, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente mientras sujetaba el miembro con su mano derecha y acariciaba sus testículos con la mano izquierda. Naruto era puro fuego viendo como esa mujer, normalmente educada y elegante en el día a día, se transformaba literalmente en una depredadora al llegar al dormitorio, dominando y experimentando cada día. Sabia exactamente como encenderle y cuando, incluso Naruto sospechaba que usaba sus visiones para ello. Aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo ahora mismo. Shion contoneó sus caderas juguetonamente, buscando pinchar al uzumaki, y éste respondió con una embestida, llegando casi hasta la garganta de la ojivioleta. La mujer con un sonoro PLOFF, desocupó su boca para hablar.

-No te imaginas lo que me estás poniendo, Naruto kun…- declaró mordiéndose el labio, mientras golpeaba la sensible punta del pene del rubio contra los erectos pezones de sus grandes pechos. Naruto se sentía arder, ya había poseído a esa mujer toda la mañana y seguía ansioso por más. Quería reclamar cada centímetro de esa piel, hacérselo cada segundo hasta el final de los días, tal era el efecto que ella tenía en él.- ¿Me vas a dejar terminar esto como debe de ser?- preguntó de forma coqueta, mientras se montaba con el rubio con una sonrisa, quedando sus rostros a centímetros.

Shion comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas, sintiendo el pene del uzumaki cada vez más adentro, más profundo. Sólo él la llenaba así, tanto física como espiritualmente. Y esa era su postura favorita por dos motivos además de ese: porque así llevaba ella el mando (le encantaba dirigir, era la huella que su profesión dejó en ella) y porque podía mirarle fijamente a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Se perdía en esos zafiros, en ellos veía todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que iba a venir y todo lo que le importaba. En ellos veía amor, uno ardiente y fuerte, el amor que había deseado desde niña. Su vida era perfecta. Naruto pensaba exactamente igual en ese momento, y sólo había que fijarse en la situación si se conocía el historial del rubio: Naruto nunca dejaba a la mujer controlar la situación en la cama, era firme y autoritario. Pero, cuando la mujer le enamoraba de verdad, era manejable y tierno, como si le bastase con tenerla cerca para ser feliz. Sólo le había pasado con dos mujeres en su vida, y ambas podían presumir de gozar del amor más puro del ojiazul.

Naruto contempló a su diosa rubia subir y bajar sobre él, gimiendo. Su larguísimo cabello, que no se cortaba nunca y le llegaba a la parte media de la espalda, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, haciéndole centrarse única y exclusivamente en esos ojos violeta de un color intenso. Adoraba esos ojos, en ellos veía devoción, una mujer que le alejaba de la soledad cada segundo. En ellos veía que la vida, entre sus mil injusticias, siempre guardaba una segunda oportunidad. Pronto sintió las paredes interiores de la fémina contraerse, apretando su miembro con fuerza y acercándole a su propio orgasmo. Intentó hacerlo fuera, pero ella le sujetó con fuerza mirándole a los ojos mientras gemía en voz alta su nombre, y él se dejaba llevar. Ya le había pasado tres veces esa mañana con esta, y otras tantas la pasada y la anterior… y, sinceramente, no le desagradaba la idea de tener una pequeña niña rubia de ojos violetas correteando por la casa.

(Lemmon fin)

Shion se dejó caer sobre el torso del uzumaki, agotada por toda esa mañana de pasión. Si el rubio seguía así, necesitaría oxígeno urgentemente. Con su cabeza posada en su pecho, sintió el latir frenético del corazón del ojiazul, y se relajó al oírlo. Siempre era firme, pero con ella se aceleraba. Y no sólo por el sexo, sabía que también era por verla, o simplemente captar su perfume. Básicamente, porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo con él. Mientras el rubio la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos, la ojivioleta acarició con su fina mano la cicatriz del corazón del uzumaki, delineándola.

-No has vuelto a tener problemas con el Shinju, ¿no?- preguntó con voz calmada, mientras cerraba los ojos con felicidad.

-Desde que duermes conmigo ninguno, Shion chan.- contestó con tranquilidad el uzumaki, mientras jugueteaba con sus largos mechones de cabello rubio pálido.- y en estos tres meses que llevamos viviendo aquí, ni tan siquiera ha intentado atacar.

-¿Será que me tiene miedo?- preguntó una coqueta Shion.

-Seguro, y no te imaginas lo que me pone estar con una mujer capaz de atemorizar a un dios.- declaró mientras acariciaba su espalda hasta llegar a la cadera de la joven.- o quizás… quizás sea porque soy feliz… contigo…- Shion subió la vista para cruzarla con la del uzumaki. Desde la primera vez que lo dijo, añoraba escuchar esa frase cada segundo. Le hacía su corazón latir desbocado.- Te quiero, Shion chan.

-Y yo a ti, Naruto kun.- contestó con una sonrisa la mujer, dándole un suave beso en los labios.- estás muy emotivo hoy, ¿has roto otra vez algún jarrón y no quieres que me entere?- añadió divertida

-Puede ser… y he planeado sobornarte con sexo todo el día para que no te me enfades.

-Pues vas a tener que…- dijo la rubia, mientras subía a darle un beso más apasionado al uzumaki, para luego centrarse este en el cuello mientras la ojivioleta hablaba.-… esforzarte… ahhhh… mucho más, Naruto… kuhhunnn.- consiguió balbucear para luego responder apasionadamente a las caricias del uzumaki.

- **Mira que os apareáis raro los humanos, viéndolo desde fuera…** \- declaró una voz potente en el cuarto.

Ambos amantes se separaron sobresaltados, buscando el origen de la voz. Y no vieron nada hasta que nueve colas de sedoso pelaje rojo, dos grandes orejas del mismo color y un hocico negro y alargado asomaron a los pies de la cama como la aleta de un tiburón en el mar, siendo el cuerpo demasiado pequeño para destacar. Shion comenzó a ponerse aún más roja que el pelo de ese voyeur milenario y a realizar una serie de sellos, mientras Naruto negaba por lo bajo mirando a esas nueve colas moverse despreocupadamente. Un inmenso pilar de color rosáceo apareció justo encima del bijuu, que fue desterrado en medio de un grito de pánico por una furiosa y avergonzada Shion. Mientras, Naruto sólo podía decir una cosa a la vez que el zorro reaparecía en su paraje mental, chamuscado y dolorido, pero partiéndose de la risa. Ya iban tres veces este mes…

-Ero Kitsune…

* * *

-Señor, le traemos nuevos sujetos.- anunció un hombre de baja estatura, lentes y pelo marrón, vestido con una bata de laboratorio sencilla.- 86 civiles, entre los que hay 40 niños, y 6 gennin de clanes diversos.

-Excelente Koira kun, estoy muy satisfecho. Ku ku ku.- declaró el sannin serpiente, que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un trono de piedra de una fría y oscura estancia sin ventanas. Una madriguera propia de una serpiente.- Aunque esta vez no hemos superado el centenar, como el mes pasado.

-Lo sé, mi señor. Al parecer los hijos del dios árbol ya habían pasado por la zona y se habían llevado a unos cuantos, aunque dejaron tan debilitadas sus defensas que pudimos lograr el objetivo sin apenas bajas.

Orochimaru sonrió con maldad. Desde que había empezado esa guerra sólo ganaba, nunca perdía. O morían hombres suyos y tenía más sujetos, o no morían apenas y tenía unos pocos menos civiles indefensos. La guerra era su territorio, su campo de pruebas, y su afilada mente la entendía a la perfección: Cuando dos grandes enemigos se enfrentan, deja que se debiliten y barre con lo que quede. Así que sólo tuvo que esconderse en una de sus guaridas para esperar y trazar su plan. Llevaba casi un año y medio ya realizando sus experimentos sin control ni miedo a tener que trasladarse: esos imbéciles de la secta del dios árbol solo iban a por los grandes núcleos de población, así que con situar sus guaridas en zonas poco concurridas y salir a "cazar" bastaba; y esos aún más imbéciles del consejo gokage, o lo que quedaba de él más bien, ya bastante tenían con luchar contra la secta, como para preocuparse por las cuidadosamente dispersadas desapariciones (sobre todo de infantes) que sucedían en su territorio. Así que la serpiente se hallaba a gusto como nunca, y completamente desatada en su experimentación. Sus proyectos ahora eran menos megalómanos, pero era cosa de unos años que se decidiese a darle al mundo el golpe de gracia.

-bien, llevad a los civiles inservibles a donde siempre para iniciar los rituales. A los niños y los gennin llevadlos a las celdas, me serán de utilidad… ku ku ku- ordenó mientras acariciaba la barbilla de una pobre niña huérfana de ojos perlados y pelo negro con brillos azules que sus hombres habían capturado en Kiri.

La niña se apartó con asco, mal interpretando el gesto de la serpiente. Pedofilia… bah, como si alguna vez le hubiese interesado el sexo. Orochimaru era un reptil de sangre fría obsesionado con el poder, no se dejaba distraer por esos ridículos placeres. No, su obsesión malsana por los niños tenía otro motivo… sus cuerpos infantiles asimilaban mucho mejor sus pruebas, y después solo tenía que lavar el cerebro a los más prometedores y convertirlos en sus siervos. Una maravilla… para él, no para ellos por supuesto.

-orochimaru sama… esos rituales… ¿para qué son?

-No te interesa saberlo Koira kun.- repuso con una sádica sonrisa.- digamos que, si contemplases demasiado el abismo, él abismo te contemplaría.

Su asistente tragó grueso y abandonó su pose curiosa, sabiendo que no era conveniente preguntar nada más. Estaba bien pagado y le daba igual lo que le ocurriese a esa gente, con eso le bastaba. Orochimaru, en cambio, era mucho más inquieto, nunca aceptaba un "no es posible" por respuesta… eso era lo que le diferenciaba de él resto de científicos megalómanos sin moral, él se preguntaba siempre que había más adelante y como podría servirle. Su conversación con el Shinju en su tsukuyomi infinito le llevó a investigar los tomos arcanos que poblaban el mundo y leer sobre las entidades del denominado makai, el último reino que guardaba secretos para él. Y lo que descubrió le encandiló: infinitas entidades dispuestas a servir a un amo y causar el mal, inmortales y además muy poderosas. Le costó meses averiguar cómo contactar con una de las poderosas, el demonio del miedo Kyofu, pero mereció muchísimo la pena. Ese ser, con su inmenso poder y sólo a cambio de uno de los cadáveres de Zetsu que había acumulado a centenares, aunque ligeramente mejorado, le dio la clave para desarrollar su sello maldito empleando la energía del makai, además de un cuerpo con todas las habilidades y kekkei genkai del clan kaguya sin la más mínima conciencia, ideal para albergar su alma corrupta durante toda la eternidad.

Y, tras llegar a ese pacto con Kyofu, él sannin se preguntó ¿Por qué sólo un demonio? Entidades tan fuertes como ellas eran perfectas para formar un ejército, y tenía centenares de cuerpos de Zetsu, carcasas sin alma ideales para albergar sus esencias. Obviamente no era estúpido, no iba a convocar más entidades como Kyofu e intentar someterlas a su mando, acabaría esclavizado. No, usaría entidades menores, pero a su vez muy poderosas, demonios sirvientes de seres como Kyofu, ansiosos por obtener poder y dispuestos a obedecerle. Se convertiría en el primer ningen con demonios a su servicio. El plan sería invocar entidades menores, denominadas mainademon, atarlas a su voluntad empleando su sello maldito mejorado y otorgarlas un cuerpo de Zetsu cuando las necesitase. Y para ello necesitaba almas y sangre… sangre inocente. De ahí que se dedicase a secuestrar a civiles indefensos, eran perfectos para su plan, aunque hacían falta muchos para lograr invocar a solo un demonio. Pero merecía la pena, el ser humano era una materia prima inagotable y prescindible. Llevaba año y medio convocando una tras otra de esas entidades y ya gozaba de un centenar de ellas. Y uno sólo de esos demonios valía por muchos ninjas entrenados. No usaban chakra, no dormían, no se cansaban, se alimentaban de los cadáveres de sus enemigos... Se podría decir que Orochimaru poseía un ejército potente junto al resto de sus subordinados, ya podría empezar a tomar el control de naciones menores como Oto o incluso la debilitada Kiri. Entonces… ¿Por qué no se movía ya?

Muy simple… Naruto uzumaki. Ese maldito niño demonio. Ese interesantísimo ninja. Un individuo capaz de destrozar sus planes en una sola tarde. Llevaba recopilando información sobre él incansablemente a través de sus espías, y no solo de los de konoha. Sabía que tenía la totalidad del kiuby, lo cual era muy peligroso. Sabía que había desarrollado el hirashin de su odiado Minato namikaze, lo cual le hacía muy veloz. Por mucho que investigó, nunca encontró la manera de imitar ese jutsu. Moverse a la velocidad de la luz… impresionante. Sabía que poseía entrenamiento anbu avanzado, con especialidad en fuego y viento, y que poseía una quíntuple afinidad, lo cual era impensable. Y, por si fuese poco, poseía los conocimientos de sellado del clan uzumaki que se conocían (y algunos incluso desconocidos) y esas repugnantes cadenas de kushina. Era particularmente molesto para sus planes que se hubiese fugado con esa sacerdotisa experta en exorcismos, como supo por su red de espionaje. Esa mujer había conseguido desterrar a Kyofu, un ser milenario e infinitamente poderoso; si conseguía transmitirle esos conocimientos a Naruto… digamos que su ejército demoniaco se vendría abajo en una batalla. No, debía de ser cauto, y no salir hasta destruir al uzumaki.

El problema era, ¿Dónde estaba? Ni su red de espías le había localizado, era como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra junto a esa puta sacerdotisa. Pero sabía que estaba vivo, era como el patán de su maestro: sólo había que ver la cantidad de sapos que se cruzaban en las principales rutas con sus serpientes y agentes para saber que él también estaba recopilando información. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Cuál era su intención? Orochimaru veía imposible, con cada letra remarcada, que ese ninja tan peculiar se apartase del mundo, era contrario a su naturaleza. Y por tanto se temía lo obvio, sobre todo tras dejar de sentir a su renegado aprendiz: estaba cazando. Y ya que era imposible encontrarle, le esperaría en su madriguera con algo preparado. Llevaba preparando su trampa durante meses, había analizado a su enemigo y sabía que era infalible. Así que era hora de ofrecerle un cebo.

-¿Has traído también esos sellos del resto de nuestras bases, como te ordené?

-Si, mi señor. Cincuenta sellos inhibidores, como solicitó. Mi señor… ¿no cree que exagera? Un simple sello inhibidor basta para convertir un jounin en un simple gennin, lo que usted está acumulando aquí podría anular algo mucho mayor, algo…

-¿como un zorro de nueve colas del tamaño de una montaña?- completó con sorna el sannin

-Mi… mi señor… aunque consiga anularlo, es una masa de chakra infinito… llegará un momento en el que sobrepase el poder de los sellos y los destroce…- Orochimaru era consciente de este hecho. Los sellos inhibidores funcionaban como una inmensa presa, conteniendo el poder. Por supuesto que los había capaces de retener al gran kiuby, como el sello de los cinco elementos, pero no gozaba en esos momentos de la posibilidad de hacer una serie de cinco minutos de complicados sellos de manos y tocar el vientre de Naruto kun. Así que había optado por la cantidad de sellos, y no por la calidad. Decenas y decenas de sellos inhibidores que anularían el poder del nueve colas hasta que su contenedor muriese en la trampa que le tenía preparada. La principal fortaleza de ese niño era el chakra: era una monstruosidad de chakra. Chakra del kiuby unido a chakra natural sobre una reserva de chakra uzumaki, una auténtica maravilla. Pero sin él, sólo era un jounin talentoso, nada más. Incapaz de sobreponerse a lo que le tenía preparado. Y una vez le venciese, el kiuby caería ante su sharingan al no tener un contenedor protegiéndolo. Sólo necesitaba contenerlo unos minutos. Koira continuó con su retahíla de miedos.- eso… eso sin contar que necesitaría que el joven jinchuriki se quedase estático en una sala… y no es tonto, no lo hará.

-Ohhhh, koira kun, tú no le conoces. Lo hará, Naruto siempre elegirá quedarse en esa sala en lugar de perseguirme… kukuku.

Si, conocía perfectamente al uzumaki, y eso que hacía mucho que no le veía. Y, por supuesto, sabía de los detalles del atentado contra su persona en konoha. Esos sectarios, sin saberlo, le confirmaron que su trampa funcionaria. Ese niño seguía siendo un imprudente con más corazón que cerebro, así que Orochimaru sólo debía de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y esperar a que apareciese para destrozarlo. Y entonces, usaría su cuerpo para sus experimentos. Subyugaría al kiuby y usaría su poder para atraer más demonios, y así sería invencible, luego barrería a la alianza y a la secta y tomaría lo que es suyo por legítimo derecho: el mundo. Y si no funcionaba, tenía su "plan de contingencia"

-Orochimaru sama, ¿me ha llamado?- preguntó desde la entrada de la cámara un joven de unos doce años de edad, de pelo negro con mechones rubios, ojos azul muy oscuro y musculatura bien definida para su tiempo.

- _Hablando del diablo…_ \- pensó con una sonrisa malévola.- Sí, tenemos entrenamiento, déjame acabar de hablar con Koira kun y voy.

-Como ordene, maestro.- declaró el chico, para luego volver a perderse en los pasillos de la fortaleza.

-Mi señor, sí ya tiene un cuerpo perfecto y el sharingan, ¿para qué le quiere a él? Sigo sin entenderlo.- cuestionó un intrigado Koira. Ese niñato le daba mala espina, era como si guardase en sí un poder… peligroso. Una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Es mi as en la manga, Koira kun. Sin contar que le he pillado cariño, es bastante hábil. Tanto como sus progenitores, o incluso más…

-¿Sus progenitores?

-Demasiadas preguntas por hoy, Koira kun. De momento, tengo otro encargo para ti. Necesitamos más sujetos de experimentación, así que saldrás de inmediato a conseguírmelos al este del país.

-¿Nami no kuni? ¿No quería evitar esa área así como konoha?- repuso un confundido Koira.

Desde que comenzó este proyecto de su señor, el sannin había insistido en que se evitasen las zonas donde hubiese individuos "molestos". Konoha para evitar a Sasuke kun, y Nami porque era donde se había afincado Kabuto, un individuo que, si bien estaba debilitado, le conocía lo suficiente como para facilitar información relevante a la alianza y dificultar sus planes. Así que, para evitar disgustos, la serpiente había decidido no cazar ratones allí. Pero Kabuto ya no estaba… kukuku…

-Lo sé, pero las tornas han cambiado. Kabuto ha muerto, he podido sentir como ya no está conectado a la naturaleza de las serpientes, y necesita de esa energía desesperadamente para vivir. Seguramente llegó su hora, era cuestión de unos pocos meses más. Lo importante es que allí hay mucha materia prima desprotegida. Quiero que colabores con las bandas locales y empieces a trabajar.

-Hai, Orochimaru sama.

Mientras su subordinado se retiraba, Orochimaru contempló como al fondo del habitáculo sus siervos comenzaban a derramar la sangre de una desventurada mujer de cabello negro sobre el círculo ritual tras abrirle el cuello de lado a lado. Los símbolos arcanos del suelo comenzaron a brillar, revelando que otra criatura estaba lista para ser invocada. Bien, el plan iba… perfecto.

* * *

Naruto se sentó a la mesa con una mueca pensativa, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se volvió ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No sólo recibía mensajes de su red de sapos, sino también de sus bijuus, y toda ella era… preocupante. Al menos para el mundo. Su red de sapos era clara en su información: la alianza gokage a duras penas aguantaba la guerra contra la gran secta del dios árbol.

Su líder, Chikara, era un autentico monstruo del chakra, a niveles incluso del propio Naruto (y el rubio tenía la sensación de que solo había arañado la superficie…), y ganaba cada batalla en la que participaba, aunque le llamaba la atención que no participase en exceso en ellas. Era como si sólo lo hiciese por entretenimiento, según le describían sus informantes: llegaba a batallas aleatoriamente, incluso cuando estas finalizaban, descargaba sus técnicas en la zona más fuerte del ejército enemigo, y derrepente se iba sin advertir a sus propias tropas, a veces incluso condenándolas a una derrota cuando tenían la victoria al alcance de la mano. Parecía como si estuviese haciendo tiempo, pero era ridículo. ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Qué podría ser más importante para un ninja tan poderoso como para dejar de lado una guerra a escala continental? Todo lo referente a su gran poder lo sabía basándose en la información que le transmitían sus sapos, porque él todavía no lo había sentido en sus rastreos usando senjutsu. Era como si se camuflase con el ambiente, como si no existiese. Sólo sentía picos de energía cuando usaba alguna táctica potente, como cuando atentó contra el consejo gokage, pero eran picos muy pequeños, como si fuese sólo un flash de luz en medio de la oscuridad. De todas formas, debía de ser un rival formidable para vencer a todo el consejo él sólo…

En cuanto a sus bijuu, la situación era menos preocupante, pero no por ello podía ignorarlo. En oto, como se esperaba, el subnormal profundo de su kage decidió intentar tenderle una emboscada a Chomei… una emboscada a un siete colas. Una masacre. Chomei en un principio intentó eludir a esos anbu, pero cuando empezaron a usar técnicas de fuego… digamos que aprendieron el significado de la palabra dolor. Nubes tóxicas y rachas de viento cortante acabaron con ninja de nivel jounin como si fuesen hormigas, y los supervivientes pronto fueron aplastados por un gigantesco escarabajo de cinco pisos de altura. Naruto estaba tranquilo, todos los que murieron allí tuvieron la oportunidad de no tentar a la suerte, pero lo hicieron, y Chomei conocía la marca de chakra de Sasame gracias a Naruto, por lo que el uzumaki no temía que sufriese daño. Pero en el caso de matatabi, la cosa no fue tan sencilla. Se había cruzado con un individuo extraño, con una máscara naranja con espirales, que gozaba de un gran poder. Este, con la ayuda de los sectarios del dios árbol, que al parecer le obedecían, había conseguido debilitarle lo suficiente como para meterle en un genjutsu y luego sellarlo. Lástima que Naruto y su chakra natural lo impidiesen y el dos colas pudiese huir, dejando a los sectarios con lo puesto. Ahora matatabi disfrutaba de un descanso en el nehan antes de que lo volviesen a convocar de nuevo, jugueteando con un hastiado Kurama y un desatado shukaku, que ahora poseía un extenso desierto donde crear tormentas y gigantescas olas de arena.

Pero todo esto, más que preocupación en el ojiazul, le generaba preguntas, ¿quién era ese individuo de la máscara en espiral? Estaba claro que no era un ninja débil si pudo enfrentarse al dos colas, pero tampoco parecía tan fuerte como Chikara. Si eran la misma persona, cosa que dudaba por el nivel de chakra que percibió matatabi, se estaba reservando. Y si no, tenía un nuevo enemigo que vigilar… también se preguntaba cómo podían ser tan imbéciles en oto como para no hacer frente común con el resto en esa guerra, pero hacía tiempo que había decidido ignorar esos asuntos. La humanidad podía pelearse toda la eternidad si quería, el mundo de Naruto sólo se limitaba a los bijuu, la familia de tazuna, cierta ojivioleta y esa casa, y en estos dos últimos casos había tomado unas precauciones brutales. Sellos de detección, explosivos, defensas mecanizadas alimentadas por chakra natural… los uzumaki eran expertos en defender una posición, las bajas enemigas durante el asedio de uzushiogakure daban fe de ello. Cualquiera que se atreviese a intentar atacar a su mujer, sería detectado a cinco kilómetros, comenzaría a sufrir como nunca a un kilómetro y sólo sería cenizas cuando tuviese el hogar a la vista.

Aunque mentiría si en ese mundo suyo tan reducido no existiesen unos ojos verdes… podía mentirse a sí mismo, pero no a su nehan. Y allí, junto a una inmensa playa que le recordaba a Shion, estaba un precioso cerezo en flor, que le recordaba a Sakura. Sentía una mezcla de mil emociones cuando pensaba en ella. Añoranza. Melancolía. Amor. Lo mismo que sentía por Shion, sobre todo cuando se alejaba de ella cinco minutos. Y no sabía si sentirse afortunado, desgraciado, miserable… suponía que la ojijade ya habría rehecho su vida, pero lo cierto es que su conciencia siempre le hacía una advertencia: no subestimes a Sakura chan. Ella siempre le sorprendía. Era la kunoichi número uno en sorprender. ¿Y si se enteraba de que le estaba buscando? ¿Y si su colgante, aquel que le regaló y que contenía un sello que le permitía saber si estaba en peligro, se activaba? ¿Abandonaría a Shion? No, no sería capaz… ¿Abandonaría de verdad a Sakura? No, tampoco lo sería…

Su debate interno finalizó abruptamente cuando observó la hora. Era el momento. La hora definitiva. Aquel instante en el que arriesgaría su vida de verdad. Shion, tras unas cuantas semanas aprendiendo de Tsunami, había decidido hacerle un plato elaborado para comer. En opinión del rubio, que solía cocinar todos los días, a lo mejor le hacía falta más tiempo a la ojivioleta, pero esa mujer era todo fuego cuando se proponía algo, y se había propuesto cocinarle al rubio. Y a ver quién le decía que no a una mujer capaz de enviar a seres milenarios al makai… Llevaba ilusionadisima toda la mañana en la cocina, canturreando mil melodías mientras removía fideos, jugaba con las especias y removía las ollas. A ver, viendo su entusiasmo, quizás lo hiciese bien, quién sabe. Naruto no sería un mal novio, y soportaría en esa mesa lo que apareciese, desde un milagro culinario a un día en el infierno del cuarto de baño. Se la encontró con un precioso delantal blanco con flores rosas, dos manoplas verdes, y una enorme cazuela llena de un rico, al menos en olfato, estofado. ¿Habría esperanza?

-Cariño, siéntate, que ya lo tengo preparado.- anuncio con una gran sonrisa la rubia, mientras daba un suave beso en los labios al uzumaki de la que iba saltando hasta la mesa del salón.- cuidado que quema, voy a por la bebida.

Naruto se sentó en la mesa, mirando el estofado con una ceja arqueada. No se revolvía de forma antinatural. No parecía haber seres vivos dentro. Su color era saludable. ¿Shion sería una experta en la cocina tanto como en exorcismos? En estas que llegó tan tranquilo kurama, esperando su ración diaria. Una de las ventajas de poder ser convocado era saborear al fin los alimentos, y no fiarse de las memorias de su anfitrión. Y le encantaba. Y tras leerle Shion unos libros sobre una especie de continente donde unos humanos luchaban entre sí hasta que una rubia con tres dragones imponía la paz al más puro estilo Kitsune y descubrir que esos reptiles comían la comida cocinada, aún más. Naruto incluso juraría que había engordado, aunque sus continuos ejercicios de caza se encargaban de ponerle en forma. Y si no, nada que un exorcismo de Shion y una nueva convocatoria no arreglasen. El Kitsune se sentó al lado del uzumaki, esperando su plato mientras movía sus colas con alegría. Pronto, la sacerdotisa volvió con una gran jarra de agua, les sirvió a ambos y se sentó tras llenar sus platos con el estofado.

- **Parece suculento cachorro, ¿Qué has cocinado?** \- preguntó el Kitsune con un tono de felicidad, mientras olfateaba el plato.

-No ha sido él kurama, lo he hecho yo.- declaró orgullosa la ex sacerdotisa, mientras el bijuu abría los ojos con terror para luego disimular con rapidez.- En un principio lo cociné solo para Naruto kun, pero otra opinión no está de más.

- **Noooo no, no me quiero inmiscuir… en una relación de… pareja, Naruto debería de tener el honor de tomarse todo el plato.** \- se intentó excusar el Kitsune, mientras Naruto le miraba con ojos entrecerrados ante esa clara traición de su amigo milenario.- **yo… yo creo que he visto un par de ardillas en el bosque… estarán un poco congeladas, pero...**

-No, si no es problema kurama. Os he hecho de sobra a los dos, incluso podéis repetir si os gusta.- comentó orgullosa, mientras Naruto le dirigía una mirada de "como te atrevas a dejarme solo, le contaré a Shukaku lo de tu nuevo aspecto".- venga, no seáis tímidos, probadlo.

-Tú…¿tú no lo pruebas, amor?- preguntó Naruto con sospecha mientras entrecerraba los ojos de nuevo. Si el capitán, o cocinera en este caso, abandonaba el barco… mal vamos…

-No cariño, he estado últimamente con el estómago revuelto. Venga, probadlo y decidme que tal está.- se excusó la mujer, mientras apoyaba ambos codos en la mesa y sostenía la cabeza mirando a su novio y al biju. No quería perderse ninguna de sus reacciones.

Naruto y kurama se miraron con mutuo dolor, sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Con decisión, ambos procedieron a probar el plato, cruzando miradas de vez en cuando. Y el veredicto era… terrible. Horrible. Maldita sea, hacia echar de menos la comida de Sakura. Joder, que no sabía a nada, cierto, pero eso mejor que saber a esto. Claramente, a Shion le faltaba mucho para cocinar bien. En este caso, se había pasado por muchísimo con el picante. Pero mucho mucho.. Y una mirada a kurama le bastó al uzumaki para saber que el Kitsune pensaba lo mismo. Masticaba con movimientos forzados, mientras sus pómulos se deformaban conteniendo la mueca de asco y sus ojos incluso se humedecían. Ambos emplearon todas sus fuerzas para tragar y miraron a la sacerdotisa asintiendo falsamente, buscando no herir sus sentimientos ante la obvia emoción que mostraba. Incluso emitieron forzados sonidos de satisfacción.

-Muy… muy rico… Shion chan.- dijo Naruto con una voz más aguda de lo normal, para después dar un buen trago a su vaso de agua.

- **No… no había probado algo así en miles de años…** \- mintió el zorro con su voz cavernosa, mientras todavía masticaba. Que un zorro hecho de fuego sufriese por ese plato era muestra de que la ex sacerdotisa no había acertado.

-Oh, ¡qué bien! ¿En serio os gusta?- preguntó emocionada la joven, mientras ambos asentían ocultando su dolor para dar una nueva cucharada/mordisco y así asegurárselo.- no sabéis lo que me alegra oíros decirlo. Tsunami me dijo que era demasiado pronto, pero yo quería cocinar ya. Llevo toda mi vida fiándome de mis visiones y he acertado, así que me he dejado llevar por mi instinto a partir de la receta original, ¡me alegra que os guste! Seguid comiendo de la que limpio un poco el estropicio de la cocina, no os preocupéis.- declaró una radiante Shion, mientras se levantaba, daba un rápido beso en los labios a su novio y corría a la cocina. En cuanto entró, saliendo del radio de la conversación, ambos compañeros se miraron con mutuo dolor.

- **Es… esto lo hacéis para echarme de esta casa, ¿verdad?** \- preguntó por telepatía como pudo el bijuu, mientras bebía como loco de su tarro con agua

- _Joder, ¿te parece que lo probaría yo si fuese así?_ \- repuso un aún lloroso Naruto.- _no sabía que los bijuu podíais llorar…_

- **Ni yo, joder, es mi primera vez… ¿estás seguro de que no has hecho algo malo últimamente y esto es un castigo? Eso explicaría porque no ha comido ella…**

- _No… que yo sepa al menos…_ \- declaró tosiendo el ojiazul.- _hoy la he visto yendo al baño un par de veces de manera repentina, a lo mejor tiene un virus o algo y se despistó al cocinar… joder, siento como desciende por mis entrañas. Voy a morir sentado en la taza del retrete…_

- **Yo me voy a suicidar en cuanto no mire, no pienso pasar por la digestión de esto… joder, necesitamos un perro o algo para que se coma todo este veneno…**

- _Si tan poco te gusta, podrías haber dicho algo…_

- **¿estás loco? Esa mujer puede encerrarme para siempre en el makai en un arranque de ira.** \- se quejó amargamente el zorro- **¿Por qué no le dices tú algo? A ti te ama…** \- argumentó el bijuu, para luego mirar el plato con asco.- **...supuestamente… a lo mejor te perdona…**

- _Ah no, lo ha hecho con toda su ilusión y ha puesto mucho esfuerzo. La quiero y me lo comeré todo._ \- repuso Naruto, mirando con dolor su plato, todavía medio lleno.- _y antes de que te burles, te recordaré que a mí no me engañas con lo del miedo a Shion. Te conozco de sobra, te da igual ofender a alguien que no te importa. Tú no dices nada porque tampoco quieres herir sus sentimientos.- ese discurso le costó a Naruto toda la saliva que le quedaba, obligándole a beber de nuevo so pena de morirse ahí mismo._

- **Mentira…** \- contestó el orgulloso Kitsune como pudo de la que volvía a beber.

- _Vale, pues venga, vete ahora y deja el plato a medio comer. A ver si te vuelve a leer por las tardes mientras te acaricia el pelaje…_.- retó el ojiazul, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer su amigo peludo. Seguir comiendo. Porque en esos meses, por mucho que lo negase, entre tantos exorcismos, espectáculos de voyerismo y tardes oyéndola leer libros para él en voz alta, el kiuby, un ser hecho de puro odio, también había tomado cariño a la ojivioleta, como hizo antes con el uzumaki. Sólo su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. Seguían retándose con la mirada cuando Shion volvió de la cocina con su radiante sonrisa.

-¿Todavía estáis así? Venga, que se enfría el segundo plato. He preparado algo también nuevo, ¡ya veréis!.- declaró, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión de alegría.

Y, tras mirar esos ojos iluminados por la felicidad, ambos guerreros decidieron hacer de tripas corazón (casi literalmente). Aunque el uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio al bijuu volver a comer con abnegación. Kurama podría intentar ocultarlo, pero Naruto supo desde el primer minuto que tenía sentimientos. Y entre ellos, estaba el apego a las personas que le importaban y le hacían feliz.

* * *

-¡Auch!- se quejó Sakura cuando ese bastón de madera de roble le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, rompiendo su concentración.

- **Menos quejas, que estabas a punto de licuarte…** \- contestó a la queja la reina babosa, para luego darle otro golpe de bastón.

-¿y este por qué?- se volvió a quejar la pelirrosada.

- **Ibas a quejarte.** \- declaró con una media sonrisa la pelirroja.

Sakura gruñó como sólo hacía cuando veía a Naruto hablando con una de esas arrastradas que le acosaban, o como cuando Ino le recordaba su gran frente, y continuó con su meditación de nuevo. Era extraordinariamente difícil, por no decir imposible. Percibir, Conectar, Canalizar. El primer paso era, irónicamente, el más fácil, incluso teniendo en cuenta que Sakura no era una kunoichi sensor y lo tuvo que aprender todo desde cero. Se sentaba a meditar durante horas, buscando ser consciente de todas las formas de vida de su entorno. Al principio tuvo que hacer pequeñas "trampas", como las denominó mito. Tocar el agua con los ojos cerrados y concentrarse en las ondas, escuchar a su alrededor e intentar situar el origen de los sonidos, respirar profundo e intentar identificar a que se debían los olores que le rodeaban. Tras medio mes comenzó a exudar chakra, con el objetivo de emplear esa energía espiritual para rozar a esas formas de vida y poder identificar más y más seres. Su excelente control de chakra le permitía percibir los pájaros pasando, los peces del pantano, katsuyu y sus miles de babosas flotando, incluso a esas asquerosas alimañas sanguijuelas. En esta fase, Mito estaba realmente impresionada. Vamos, que levantó levemente una ceja antes de volver a tortu… digo, a entrenarla. La Haruno ni se aproximaba al nivel de la uzumaki, que era capaz de percibir incluso el polen del aire, pero para llevar solo dos meses, era impresionante.

Pero entonces vino la parte más difícil: no sólo percibir, sino también conectar. No sólo ver cada forma de vida, si no también hablar con ellas. Y eso era tremendamente complicado. El chakra natural se obtenía, o bien "forzando" la naturaleza como las serpientes, o bien "negociándolo" como las babosas, siendo los sapos una mezcla de ambas. El problema de la primera era obvio: el chakra natural forzado era excesivamente salvaje, y provocaba cambios físicos en el usuario, como colmillos o esa piel blanquecina, incluso escamas como a Kabuto si lo forzabas en mayores cantidades; pero siempre lo tenías disponible sin apenas meditación. En cambio, las babosas obtenían como obsequio ese chakra natural, siendo un chakra mucho más dócil y útil, pero muy difícil de obtener. Y ahí estaba el problema: obtenerlo sin forzar en absoluto su recolección. Lograr que el entorno colabore contigo de buena gana. Ser uno con la naturaleza, en sentido absoluto. Y eso era… imposible. Eran demasiadas formas de vida que percibir y contactar al mismo tiempo, demasiada energía que refinar. Miles de voces mezclándose en su cabeza: el hambre de las sanguijuelas, la orientación de las aves… era como encender una radio y escuchar mezcladas decenas de sintonías.

Así que, cuando recibía esa información y energía, intentaba administrarla con corrección, refinarla, pero era tan difícil… para empezar, si acumulaba esa energía forzando lo más mínimo su obtención en algún ser vivo, no sólo se volvía más difícil seguir acumulándola de esa fuente, sino que además toda la energía acumulada se corrompía, echando a perder el proceso y provocando la principal consecuencia de ese modo sabio. En los sapos, te convertías en una estatua de un sapo de piedra; en las serpientes, tu piel se transparentaba completamente y morías de un fallo multiorganico al contactarte el sol; y en el de las babosas, te licuabas y eras absorbida por esa naturaleza cuyo chakra intentabas absorber. Sakura contempló con horror la primera vez que intentó canalizar ese chakra como sus manos se iban deshaciendo, así como la piel de su cara, y solo gracias a la intervención de mito, que le dio uno de sus bastonazos y reabsorbió esa energía natural rebelde, evitó su propia muerte. Los siguientes intentos no fueron mucho mejores… se pasaba horas meditando, horas percibiendo y conectando con las formas de vida, todo para obtener una ridícula cantidad de chakra, y en cuanto fallaba un sólo segundo, por ínfimo que fuese ese error, echaba a perder todo y requería un bastonazo de Mito. Y ya iba así meses…

Decidieron dejarlo en cuanto anocheció, justo después de casi perder un brazo Sakura en ese pantano al volver a fallar de nuevo, y la ojijade se fue con rabia y frustración a su rama del árbol a pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Recibió los recuerdos de sus clones, como siempre. Su proyecto iba perfectamente, ya casi había terminado la recopilación, y Shizune y Tsunade habían hecho un gran trabajo coordinando el aspecto logístico, así como karin, que ya había producido una gran cantidad de esos sellos entre misión y misión de anbu, suficientes ya como para permitir su producción en masa. Por el contrario, konoha iba de mal en peor: la guerra estaba siendo muy enconada, no había un ganador claro, ni un enemigo claramente acantonado fuera de iwa. Y la nación de la tierra era actualmente inconquistable. Y lo peor era el estado de ánimo de la población: cundía la desesperanza, el dolor, el pesimismo. La aldea presentaba siempre un tono gris, un estado de animo lluvioso. Le faltaba color, un sol. Su alma. Recordó la gran frase de Tsunade y sonrió con ironía. Naruto era, literalmente, el alma de esa nación ninja, su marcha les había sumido en la melancolía. De cero a héroe, de desear su muerte cada día a echarle de menos cada segundo. Naruto uzumaki, experto en hacer cambiar de opinión a la gente.

Sakura miró al cielo nocturno, sin ver nada en concreto. Pensaba en él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿A salvo? ¿La echaría de menos? Y lo que más le preocupaba… ¿en serio se habría apartado del mundo y estaría en soledad, sufriendo? Porque la Haruno lo tenía claro: cuando Naruto, su sol, no tenía algo que alumbrar, se apagaba y sufría. Sufría como sólo una persona tan pasional podía. Y eso le arañaba el alma, le hacía revolverse intranquila. Sólo deseaba que estuviese bien. Y que no se olvidase de ella. En definitiva, que cumpliese su promesa, porque ella iba a cumplir la suya. Su mente rememoró la noche de pasión que compartió con el uzumaki: sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándola, su cálido aliento en su cuello. Cada descarga de energía que sintió con el vaivén de esas caderas, y cada vez que se perdió en el placer contemplando esos ojos azules. Su primera vez… que diferencia entre cómo la imaginó y cómo fue. De niña se imaginaba al magnífico uchiha salvándola de algún malvado monstruo, llevándola en brazos hasta su habitación y diciéndola lo enamorado que estaba de ella con un bello discurso. En cambio, su auténtico príncipe llegó tras literalmente revivir de entre los muertos, venciendo al monstruo que significaba para la Haruno la soledad y el haberlo perdido, y luego demostrándole ese amor no con palabras, si no con actos. Con cada caricia, cada beso. Y no cambiaría esa forma de demostrar amor por nada.

Rememoró mientras se acariciaba el labio inferior con su mano como Naruto la besó con pasión, como se sintió prácticamente fundida a él, formando una auténtica alma con dos cuerpos. Como tocaba cada centímetro de piel cuando ella quería, como ella le besaba cuando él lo necesitaba, como parecía venirle a la mente de forma milagrosa todo lo que debía de hacer. Fue mágico, y a su vez, natural. Un alma en dos cuerpos. Un alma en dos cuerpos… su mente lo relacionó de inmediato con su conexión de la naturaleza. ¿Y si lo estaba haciendo mal? Al igual que su primera vez con Naruto hubiese sido un fracaso si cada uno hubiese ido por libre, sin complementarse… ¿y si ella debía de complementarse a la naturaleza? No ir al encuentro de cada ser vivo, sino integrarse en su sistema y dejar que ellos fuesen con ella. Ser una más con la naturaleza, y no una además de la naturaleza. Contempló el cielo, esta vez fijándose en las nubes. Se avecinaba lluvia. Y eso era perfecto. Con decisión, se despojó de su ropa, que sólo dificultaría su labor, y bajo de la rama de su árbol para situarse en el agua de pantano, sumergida hasta la mitad de los muslos y adoptando una pose de meditación.

Comenzó con sentir el fango bajo sus pies, aplastándose por su peso, pero amoldándose, aceptándola como un peso más. Su chakra sintió las raíces de las plantas absorbiendo nutrientes y humedad, para luego recorrer sus tallos y troncos y alimentar a la vida vegetal. No forzó la búsqueda, simplemente siguió el curso de la naturaleza. Sobre esa vida vegetal, sintió como los insectos se alimentaban de las hojas y zonas blandas, o moldeaban los troncos para establecer sus colmenas. Notaba su unión, su trabajo en equipo, su comunicación no verbal en pos de un bien mayor. Detectó incluso como una reina hormiga calculaba las nuevas larvas que necesitaría su colmena, y a dónde enviaría a sus recolectoras en cuanto amaneciese. Siguiendo ese curso, se conectó con una larva de gusano que se alimentaba de una brizna de césped cercano, ignorante de lo que se avecinaba a su espalda. Un pájaro gigantesco, porque para el gusano era gigantesco, lo cazó y trasladó a un nido cercano, donde vivían varios polluelos. Sentía su hambre, su necesidad de alimentarse como fuese, su cuerpo reclamando nutrientes en su desarrollo. Sentía como el pájaro repartía equitativamente su presa, y luego lo sintió volar. El aire recorriendo sus plumas, como variaba su formación para descender o ascender. Lo libre que se sentía al hacerlo. Y como se posaba en una zona rosa a descansar, su pelo concretamente.

Se sentía extraña, diferente, como si estuviese enraizada en su posición. Pero, aún así, todavía no era una con la naturaleza, no había alcanzado el nivel necesario de unión. Y entonces, sintió una mayor humedad. Pudo conectarse a una gota de agua, que cayó desde el cielo sobre su cabeza. Y luego otra. Y luego otra. Llovía, y eso multiplicaba cada punto de contacto. Como las manos de Naruto en su primera vez, sentía el agua deslizarse por su cuerpo, recorrer su anatomía hasta depositarse en el pantano, volviendo a empezar el ciclo. Podría licuarse si seguía así y no estaba mito, pero le daba igual. Se había enraizado, era una más y cumplía su papel. La información comenzó a llegarle, al principio en caóticas oleadas, pero luego aclarándose, esperando a que la analizase con tranquilidad. Sintió a una sanguijuela acercarse a su tobillo. Anteriormente la hubiese apartado, pero le estaba comunicando que tenía hambre. Sentía su necesidad, así que la dejo alimentarse, y cuando sintió que ya había tomado lo suficiente, le ordenó apartarse. Y el parásito obedeció. Dispuso su mano enfrente suyo y el pájaro de su cabeza se posó en sus dedos índice y corazón, a resguardo de la lluvia. Como le había solicitado el ave. No era Sakura Haruno. Era una con el entorno.

Mito se aproximó con preocupación desde su costado derecho, pero unos ojos normales no la verían. No, estaba disuelta en el agua en millones de pequeñas porciones de agua. Porque la reina babosa era puro chakra natural unido al de los antiguos sennin, una masa de agua en realidad, su apariencia de mito uzumaki solo era eso, un disfraz. Abrió sus ojos, ahora por enteros de color negro con un brillo blanco que delataba qué estaba mirando concretamente, aunque realmente no le hiciese falta mirar, era consciente de todo. Su piel se vio recorrida por marcas de color azul turquesa, similares a las ramas y hojas de un árbol, que abarcaron su rostro, brazos, piernas, abdomen… sentía el poder fluir por ellas, como él mismo ciclo natural al que estaba conectada, un chakra vivo, lleno de color y energía. Sus ojos negros observaron como las miles de gotas de agua que componían el cuerpo de la reina babosa se compactaban y unían, formando su cuerpo, como cada una se amoldaba para dar imagen a su maestra. Una vez se hubo formado, analizó su chakra. Ella también estaba conectada al entorno, pero sus raíces eran mil veces más profundas, mientras que las de Sakura apenas se adentraban en la superficie. Tanta información, tanta vida, y sólo había arañado el entorno.

- _La noto preocupada, Mito sama._ \- declaró la Haruno por telepatía, sin mover los labios. Ambas estaban conectadas al mismo entorno, incluso se transferían energía la una a la otra, así que sabían lo que la otra pensaba y podían comunicarse como si fuesen una sola. Como lo hacía la naturaleza entre sí. Las palabras eran toscas y primitivas.- _Y si, sé que soy una inconsciente por hacerlo sola._

- **Me alegra que me ahorres la bronca, Sakura.** \- repuso la reina babosa, sin despegar los labios, pero mostrando una gran sonrisa. Y Sakura sintió todo lo que sentía ella: orgullo por su alumna, preocupación por lo que pudo haber pasado, alegría por sentir que había cumplido su objetivo…

Sintió por un momento esos sentimientos y luego analizó algo extraño. Estaba en su cuello. Una marca de chakra muy cálido, de color incluso más vivo que la propia naturaleza. Refulgía en azul, amarillo, rosa, verde… y naranja. Un naranja intenso, fuerte. Naruto, el chakra de Naruto. Un sello que se conectaba a su propio sistema y le permitía saber si estaba bien. Ese baka se preocupaba por ella, podría haberlo dejado de alimentar en cualquier momento, pero no lo había hecho. Se emocionó al sentirlo, y se cortó esa conexión. Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo, le dolían, así como la cabeza, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo. La uzumaki se aproximó a su discípula, posando su mano en su hombro y cubriéndola del agua de lluvia con una de sus técnicas de Doton. Sakura se sentó al llegar al árbol, sin saber tan siquiera como había llegado hasta allí, e inspiró aire. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, como si hubiese nadado con mucha fuerza para salir de una corriente muy fuerte. Pero su mente estaba exultante. Lo había logrado.

- **Si, lo has logrado, baka imprudente.** \- le amonestó la pelirroja, aunque seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.- **¿lo sentiste no? Como todo es uno realmente.**

-Sentía… sentía una inmensa corriente circular…- contestó Sakura, todavía sin aliento.- todo conectado, recibiéndome y dándome paso al siguiente nivel. Un ciclo eterno…

- **Exacto. Y has logrado por unos minutos conectarte a él. Y en medio año sólo, has incluso superado mi record.** \- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa revelación.- **aunque duraste poco, todo por fijarte en tu colgante…** \- la volvió a reprender, aunque sonaba más como una felicitación.

-Era… era el chakra de Naruto… en mi colgante. Y lo alimenta cada día… todavía me ama… no ha incumplido su promesa.

- **Exacto niña, ¿Cómo crees que supe desde el primer minuto que un uzumaki estaba interesado en ti?. Y es curioso, tu querido rubio debe de ser un uzumaki magnífico… ya desde que llegaste me fijé en ese sello, es indetectable si no eres sennin de nuestro modo sabio… y lo acompaña otro sello, uno que desconocía hasta ahora… le permite presentarse donde estés si lo desea. Ese chico lo tiene todo bien atado.** \- expuso la pelirroja, mientras la Haruno se sonrojaba y notaba su corazón latir con una enorme potencia.- **pero dejémonos de charlas, ya has cumplido el paso de Percibir, y el paso de Conectar. Ahora pasaremos al último, canalizar. Aprender a usar esa energía, e ir acumulándola en tu sello del byakugou no in. Durará algunos meses, es mucho chakra a reunir, pero ya has hecho lo difícil. Descansa por hoy, que te lo has ganado… Sakura Haruno, nueva sennin del reino de las babosas.**

* * *

Shion se asomó por la puerta de la casa, buscando a Naruto con algo de nerviosismo. Se había despertado esa noche tras una de sus visiones, la visión más nítida y aterradora de su vida, y su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar tras lo que le había revelado su poder. Se había abrazado a su uzumaki, y este, con su fuerte brazo rodeándola, había logrado que volviese a sentirse segura. Sólo necesitó escuchar el firme latir del corazón del rubio para volverse a dormir plácidamente y olvidarse momentáneamente de todo. Pero, tras despertarse en los brazos de su amado y poder pensar más fríamente, había vuelto a asaltarla el desasosiego. Su visión había sido clara, y acaba de comprobar que era cierta. Y eso le provocaba sentimientos enfrentados… concretamente miedo y una inmensa alegría. Pero también preocupación, ¿y Naruto? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Estaba segura de que la amaba, pero no dejaba de pensar que a lo mejor, si le decía lo que ocurría, las cosas entre ellos se enfriarían. Y ella no quería que pasase eso, era muy feliz con él. Como nunca lo había sido. Cada segundo con él hacía merecer la pena sus años de sacerdotisa. Era el amor de su vida, su motivo para sonreír cada minuto, y nunca había sonreído tanto como en esos últimos meses. Pero Shion, a pesar de aparentar ser una mujer decidida y fuerte, también tenía sus temores. Tenía algo precioso con Naruto, y no quería estropearlo.

Contempló desde el marco de la puerta a Naruto. El rubio se encontraba revolviendo la tierra con un pico, buscando airearla y prepararla para plantar algo. Shion apenas entendía de esas cosas, ella jamás se había preocupado por la jardinería, y le sorprendió muchísimo que el ojiazul fuese un aficionado a ella. Naruto era viento, no podía estarse quieto, y era fuego, siempre activo y brillante, y la jardinería necesitaba precisamente de todo lo contrario, de mesura y calma. Pero se le daba extraordinariamente bien. Naruto lo atribuía a sus raíces paternas: la familia namikaze, al parecer, era una familia civil, de campo, una larga estirpe de agricultores. Su padre, el gran Minato namikaze, fue uno entre un millón, y si no llega a ser por el programa de reclutamiento de konoha tras la segunda guerra ninja, se habría dedicado a lo mismo. Según el ojiazul menor, "lo llevaba en los genes". Pero, con el tiempo, Shion llegó a una conclusión diferente: se le daba bien porque era todo lo contrario a la vida que le habían impuesto. La vida de un ninja era peligrosa, sufriente, atroz. La de un granjero era calmada, rutinaria y sin escándalos más allá de una mala cosecha. En definitiva, un oasis en medio de toda la sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Y se notaba que lo adoraba. No era que lo desease continuamente, el uzumaki era un adicto a la adrenalina también, pero ese descanso le sentaba bien. Era combinarlo con actividades más duras como la caza y listo.

Shion observó al rubio levantar de nuevo el pico y dejarlo caer con fuerza, tensando su figura. A pesar de estar cerca el invierno, estaba en camiseta de tirantes y un suave pantalón de tela con unas botas. La rubia, al principio, se escandalizaba al verle tan fresco, temiendo que acabase con una neumonía o algo, sobre todo cuando ella llevaba capa sobre capa de prendas. Pero, con el tiempo, se fijó en los detalles. El ambiente estaba húmedo por una serie de lluvias recientes, como se podía comprobar en las ventanas del hogar uzumaki. Pero, en Naruto, no había ni una sola gota, es más, estaba rodeado del vapor del agua al hervir. Era una de las consecuencias que provocaba el tener sellado en su interior al gran kurama no youko, el cuerpo del jinchuriki era una fuente continua de calor, por lo que incluso lo pasaba mal con demasiado abrigo. La ojivioleta reparó en esos músculos bien marcados que se movían al ritmo de la azada, haciéndose notar a través de esa ceñida camiseta. Por el amor de Kami, que suerte tenía. Ni en sus mejores sueños estaría con alguien tan atractivo, eso era un hecho. No sabía si era porque le amaba, pero no podía negar que esos ojos azules, ese pelo rubio largo, ese mentón y ese cuerpo tonificado eran un complemento ideal para esa sonrisa inmensa. Y también estaban esas marcas zorrunas que la volvían loca…

Se sintió como una acosadora por espiarle así, pero le gustaba verlo trabajar. O descansar. Incluso dormir. Ahí veía un Naruto natural, sin filtros, uno que le había enamorado completamente. A Naruto le ponía algo nervioso esa manía de su novia de mirarle así, pero hace tiempo que aceptó que no habría manera de quitarla esa costumbre, lo tenía claro. El rubio dejó su trabajo por un momento para limpiarse el sudor y contemplar un poco el atardecer. Shion observó como se apoyaba en la azada y clavaba sus zafiros en algún lugar al oeste. Justamente donde se encontraba un árbol de cerezo. Y ella sabía el significado: en esa dirección estaba konoha, ese hogar con el que compartía una relación de amor odio, por mucho que el uzumaki renegase de su aldea. Y se encontraba la otra gran mujer de Naruto. Shion la conoció durante la misión en la que también conoció a Naruto, y le pareció una mujer tosca, irascible y poco femenina. Pero sabía que la veía así por algo que no reconoció en ese momento: celos. Realmente, esa chica de pelo rosa tenía algo que le encantaba a Naruto, carácter. Ganas de luchar. Y, a pesar de que el rubio lo intentase ocultar, sabía que a veces pensaba en ella, y entonces la invadía la inseguridad. ¿Y si ella era sólo un entretenimiento? Pero hacía tiempo que había descubierto cómo arreglarlo. Con sigilo, se aproximó por la espalda al distraído ojiazul y lo abrazó con dulzura, apoyándose sobre su gran espalda, sintiendo esa calidez mientras sonreía. Naruto se dio la vuelta, primero sorprendido, luego sonriente, abrazándola el también.

-Naruto kun…- expuso una vulnerable Shion, atrayendo la atención de su amado rubio, que detectó ese tono con presteza y se dispuso a oírla.- ¿Me quieres?

-Shion chan… no te quiero.- contestó el rubio, sin borrar esa sonrisa.- Te amo. No podría vivir sin ti.- Shion sonrió con fuerza. Ese era su truco para borrar sus inseguridades de un plumazo, preguntarle directamente al ojiazul. Porque, como bien repetía a menudo, Naruto era un mentiroso terrible, otro de sus grandes atractivos puesto que implicaba que siempre iba a saber cuando decía la verdad. Y cuando decía que la amaba, sabía que lo decía de verdad. Y si tenía eso, no necesitaba nada más. Le dio un fuerte beso, uno que expresaba lo feliz que la hacia, y volvió a mirar a esos zafiros que la tenían enamorada.

-¿Eres feliz, Naruto kun?

-¿Qué si soy feliz Shion chan?- repreguntó confuso con una sonrisa el jinchuriki.- Claro que lo soy cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Naruto kun. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y cuando tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.- le contestó la ex sacerdotisa, apartándole un mechón rubio de ese rostro.- prométeme una cosa: que siempre serás feliz, y que me lo dirás si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Que cuando veas algo que te gusta de verdad, no lo dejarás escapar.

-Sh… Shion chan, ¿a qué viene esto? Ya tengo todo lo que quiero. Estás conmigo, no necesito más.- repuso Naruto con otra sonrisa, levantando a la sacerdotisa ligeramente por su abrazo y dejándola a su altura.- Me haces muy feliz, tonta.

-Lo sé tontorrón.- contestó ella con otra sonrisa, para darle otro suave beso. Los labios de esa mujer transmitían al rubio amor y tranquilidad con cada ósculo, ese era el efecto que tenía en él.- tu prométemelo.

-Prometido.- confirmó con esa tranquilidad que le transmitió la fémina, posándola suavemente en el suelo. No sabía el porqué de todo esto, pero lo iba a averiguar, si no era hoy sería mañana. Cuando Shion se ponía así de sentimental era por algo.

-Buen chico.- finalizó con una sonrisa radiante.- te he comprado algo.- declaró con suavidad, sacando de su bolsillo una extraña gema. Se trataba de un pequeño prisma de color violeta, de superficie pulida y no más grande que una falange de su dedo pulgar, con un enganche de plata para una cuerda. Un colgante, en definitiva.- es para tu colgante. Déjamelo un segundo.- Naruto, inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al colgante con ese remolino de jade. ¿Shion querría cambiarlo? Una parte de él lo veía lógico, sobre todo si ella sabía su origen, pero otra se resistía a permitirlo. Amaba a Shion, no tenía dudas, pero no estaba preparado para deshacerse de ese colgante que le regaló Sakura chan. Era muy importante para él, y sabía el motivo perfectamente. Se sentía culpable por ello, no lo iba a negar, pero también era consciente de que, si la situación fuese al revés, no querría deshacerse de un regalo de Shion. Las quería a ambas, era un hecho, aunque la pelirrosada seguro que estaría rehaciendo su vida ya. Hace poco, gracias a su sello, la notó pasar de un sentimiento de frustración a uno de felicidad plena. Quizás había encontrado a alguien y era hora de olvidar… pero no podía, no sabía porqué. Quizás fuese costumbre, la amaba desde los cinco años y sería difícil borrarlo, quizás algo más. Su conciencia entró en un acalorado debate del que fue consciente Shion, que le sonrió y posó su mano con delicadeza en su mejilla.- Confía en mi cariño.

Naruto miró fijamente esos ojos violetas y aceptó confiar, y aceptar el resultado, fuese lo que fuese. Se quitó su colgante lentamente y lo depositó en las manos de Shion con cuidado. Ella le dio un beso en los labios y le pidió que cerrase los ojos, lo cual obedeció. Confiaba en ella, y sabía que no haría nada que le entristeciese. Sintió al poco rato como la fémina volvía a ponerle el colgante con suavidad y volvía a besar sus labios.

-Abre los ojos, mi amor.- Naruto volvió a obedecer, y la vio regalándole una sonrisa inmensa, con sus brazos envolviendo su cintura en un cariñoso abrazo. Descendió su mirada al colgante y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa: no había quitado ese remolino de jade. Esa figura seguía allí, ahora acompañada del prisma violeta. Como si lo hubiese pensado desde el principio, y Naruto no era capaz de comprender el significado.- lo… lo he hecho yo… en los pergaminos de las técnicas de sellado de la luz de tu clan explican cómo hacer esto… "cristales de chakra". Me ha costado muchísimo, sobre todo porque no sé cómo se maneja esa energía, pero entendí que es parecido a mi energía para expulsar demonios, así que al final pude hacerlo… ¿No te parece que combinan muy bien juntos Naruto kun? Tienes mil colores en ti… el amarillo, el azul, el naranja, un poco de negro… a veces incluso rojo… y cerca de tu corazón quedan preciosos el violeta y el verde. No se excluyen, nunca lo olvides.- Naruto ya no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Hoy la joven estaba muy rara, incluso le preocupaba.

-Shion chan… ¿estás bien? Te noto rara…- preguntó un confundido ojiazul, que ya no podía esperar para averiguar qué le pasaba a su novia.

-Na… Naruto kun…- comenzó a decir, mirando al suelo con un suave sonrojo.- te lo diré rapido, porque estoy nerviosa… es… estoy embarazada…- Naruto se quedó congelado. Demonios, hasta kurama, Shukaku y Matatabi en su nehan se petrificaron.

- **A… ¿Acaba de decir…?** \- preguntó un impactado Kurama a sus hermanos, pero interrumpiéndole el rubio.

-Em… emba… ¿embarazada?- balbuceó Naruto, todavía en estado de shock.

-S… si… vas a ser padre… Naruto kun…- sentenció la joven, esperando a analizar la reacción del pelirrubio, que todavía no había asimilado la noticia a juzgar por su expresión.

-Vo… voy a ser… padre…- consiguió enunciar de forma casi coherente.- voy a ser padre.- se repitió, comenzando a surgir una sonrisa tan grande que Shion tuvo que sonreír también. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría el uzumaki, si se asustaría o se enfadaría… temores infundados, vista esa alegría que desbordaba ahora.- VOY A SER PADRE.- gritó con fuerza, mientras levantaba a su novia en un fuerte abrazo y daba vueltas con ella. La ex sacerdotisa no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño chillido, viendo el ímpetu del joven.

-No… ¿no estás enfadado?- preguntó con la poca inseguridad que le quedaba cuando Naruto frenó su giro.

-¿estás loca? ¿Enfadarme por esto? ¡Voy a ser papá! Seguro que lo has visto en tus visiones, ¿es niño o niña? Ojalá sea niña, con tus ojos, tu pelo, tu inteligencia…

-Algo tendrá que heredar del padre ¿no?- inquirió entre risas Shion, viendo que Naruto sólo pensaba en un miniclon de ella.

-Mi inmensa suerte espero.- respondió sagazmente el rubio para volver a besar esos labios con un beso de puro agradecimiento. Uno de los sueños de su vida, el ser padre, estaba próximo a cumplirse. Y todo gracias a esa mujer, que ahora lloraba de felicidad en sus brazos.- Mejor no me digas el sexo, quiero llevarme una sorpresa. Vamos de inmediato a nami para que te vean los médicos.

-¿Ahora? ¡Si está anocheciendo!

-¡Ah, habérmelo dicho por la mañana! Mis dos seres más queridos van a estar vigilados las veinticuatro horas, que no te quepa duda.- declaró con una gran sonrisa el uzumaki, para luego mirar a la sacerdotisa a los ojos.- Te quiero, y no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces… Shion Uzumaki

-Y yo a ti… Naruto Uzumaki. Para siempre.- contestó la mujer, abrazándole con fuerza. Ya no había inseguridad. Estaba orgullosa de darle un hijo al hombre de su vida. Cada segundo de su existencia merecía la pena, porque le tenía a el. A su esposo, aunque no fuese oficial. Naruto uzumaki, el padre de su hijo.

* * *

La serpiente y el rey

- **Edo tensei** \- exclamó Orochimaru tras una intrincada combinación de sellos.

De pronto, una masa de papeles de color grisáceo comenzó a rodear el cuerpo sin vida de una desgraciada civil ofrecida como sacrificio, tomando la forma de un hombre de pie. Su complexión era fuerte, muy atlética, aunque también elegante. Su pelo, largo y negro, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tapada junto al resto de su cuerpo con una recia y antigua armadura de samurai roja. Y su rostro, con dos marcadas ojeras y unos profundos ojos negros, observó al frente con ira. Uchiha madara, el único rey del clan uchiha, había vuelto al mundo de los vivos.

-Repugnante serpiente…- declaró el legendario vengador, mientras miraba la lúgubre estancia y luego adoptaba su clásica pose de brazos cruzados.- no me puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido como para volver a convocarme con el edo tensei, aunque no sea con todo mi poder si que es el suficiente para liberarme… ¿no aprendiste nada de tu aprendiz en la gran guerra?- concluyó, brillando con una luz plateada, lo que revelaba que había cancelado el contrato de invocación y ahora era libre.

-Madara kun, es un placer al fin conocerlo… durante la guerra apenas coincidimos kukuku…

-Si tu intención es usarme, advenedizo, vas a llevarte un disgusto. Con un solo dedo puedo destruirte. Y ya no tengo intención de destruir el mundo shinobi si quieres ofrecer un trato, sólo quiero pagar por mis pecados en el purgatorio y ya.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad. Si le he convocado es porque tendré dentro de poco una buena batalla contra un enemigo formidable, y le necesito para ensayar… como sparring…

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con furia el ojinegro.

¿Él, el gran Uchiha madara, convocado desde el infierno para una pelea de entrenamiento? Su orgullo se incendió de inmediato. Le daría a ese presuntuoso un dolor indescriptible. Sus ojos se colorearon en un intenso rojo sangre, a pesar de dominar el ellos el gris propio de los shinobi revividos, y al grito de **Amateratsu** , unas potentes flamas negras envolvieron al sannin, dandole el destino que se merecía. Pero, para sorpresa del uchiha, las llamas no le quemaron, sino que fueron lentamente absorbidas, mientras la serpiente seguía sonriendo como si nada. Madara alzó ligeramente una ceja, muestra de lo impactado que estaba (eso, en su escala de reacciones, estaba en lo más alto), cuando los ojos de Orochimaru también se dibujaron de un color rojo sangre. Un rojo sangre con exactamente el mismo dibujo que el suyo. Era su mangekyo sharingan.

-Maldita serpiente…

-Tengo que reconocerte que tus ojos son impresionantes, madara kun. Todo ese poder, ahora fluyendo por mis venas… la alianza no estuvo muy lista al dejarlos sin vigilancia.

El pelinegro no esperó un segundo para convocar su susanoo perfecto. Puede que tuviese sus ojos, pero las habilidades que ellos conllevaban necesitaban un entrenamiento mental brutal. Había pasado como máximo un par de años desde la guerra, por lo que el susanoo de Orochimaru sería imperfecto, un insecto al lado del suyo. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada cuando el sannin pálido sólo pudo invocar su forma intermedia de susanoo, aparentando un ser humanoide y delgado con una máscara simple y cuatro brazos, incluso sin espadas. Le faltaba mucho para llegar a su nivel.

-Por esa sonrisa veo que no te impresiona mi susanoo…- declaró Orochimaru sin borrar su sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece si subo la apuesta con mi nuevo kekkei genkai?

Madara alzó las dos cejas al ver lo que le ocurrió a su rival. El cuerpo de su susanoo fue rodeado de pronto por una inmensa armadura de hueso. Unas fuertes y profundas costillas envolvieron su pecho, brazales similares a los cráneos de una serpiente enorme cubrieron sus antebrazos, su espalda dejó asomar una columna vertebral de huesos afilados y largos, como los de un monstruo. Su cabeza, donde se hallaba el sannin, fue cubierta por la inmensa calavera de un ser reptiliano de grandes colmillos, mientras de su espalda surgieron dos inmensas alas parecidas a manos con garras y los dedos unidos por membranas de piel, similares a las patas de un anfibio. Pero lo que más preocupaba al uchiha era lo que su sharingan le revelaba: mientras que su susanoo exigía permanentemente energía como una bombilla con la electricidad para encenderse, y por lo tanto era imposible para un mortal mantenerlo eternamente, esa armadura de hueso apenas la demandaba, y permitía desconvocar esas partes del susanoo ya cubiertas. Era la defensa espectral perfecta, y calculaba que, con sus reservas de chakra, podría mantenerlo horas. Y así fue: lucharon como nunca, enfureciéndose el uchiha cuando ese sannin no borraba esa sonrisa confiada en medio del combate. Ese espectro era muy poderoso, demasiado, y el destino de esa batalla estaba escrito.

-Ya es suficiente… **Sawarabi no mai (danza del helecho)**.- exclamó Orochimaru cuando se cansó de probar su susanoo. Una inmensa cantidad de estacas de hueso surgió del suelo, empalando al inmenso susanoo de madara, que colapsó ante el daño sufrido y el que ya había recibido del sannin. Madara se preparó para volver a convocarlo, aprovechando sus reservas casi infinitas de chakra al estar muerto, pero de pronto sintió su pecho atravesado por una inmensa lanza de hueso. A su espalda, el sannin dejaba asomar medio cuerpo de una de esas inmensas estacas, mientras con su mano izquierda preparaba el sellado del uchiha. No le dio tiempo ni a insultarle antes de que le sellase por completo, uniéndolo a su larga lista de trofeos, y asegurándose de que nadie lo convocase para combatirlo junto a los kage cuando se dispusiese a dominar el mundo. Esperaría algunos meses y convocaría a hashirama. Y después tobirama, Sarutobi y Minato. Y así, con el resto de kages revividos sellados, no tendría nadie posibilidad de presentarle batalla. Y menos cuando matase a Naruto uzumaki.

En el purgatorio, Shinigami y Hikari contemplaron el hecho con una mueca sería. Esa serpiente, empleando pactos demoniacos, robando esos ojos y con esa energía maldita del makai, había adquirido un poder inmenso. Un poder capaz de matar a madara uchiha. Un poder que rivalizaba fácil con el de Naruto. Y los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión: era bastante probable que el rubio volviese con ellos… pronto.

- **Tou chan, debemos de intervenir.** \- declaró la peliplateada con ansiedad. Una ansiedad que preocupó a su padre. Sabía que le tenía cierto aprecio al joven, demonios, el mismo se lo tenía, pero esa mirada… era diferente. Y le recordaba mucho a su mujer. ¿Acaso ella…?

- **Hija mía, no vamos a hacerlo. Sabíamos que el día en que esa serpiente acumularía un poder excesivo llegaría, y eso no alterará nuestros planes. La regla es clara: ningún dios intervendrá en el mundo de los hombres, salvo para influir indirectamente y como iguales a ellos. Ya me cuesta bastante evitar que el psicópata de tu hermano mayor lo haga directamente, como para que le des tú una excusa para un Deus ex machina…**

- **Pe… pero… morirá tou chan… Naruto morirá…** \- declaró con una inmensa aprehensión la diosa, preocupando aún más a su padre. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones, por lo que se recompuso e intentó una nueva vía.- **y si lo hace, ¿quién traerá hasta tu presencia a Orochimaru?**

- **Lo hará hija, morirá, pero eso no quiere decir que no cumplirá su parte del trato. Al igual que Naruto confía demasiado en su chakra, esa serpiente confía demasiado en su sharingan contra un bijuu. Intentará dominar a Kurama con él tras matar a Naruto, pero no lo logrará, puesto que el zorro todavía conservará esa reserva inmensa de chakra natural de su portador al haber estado recientemente ligado a él, por lo que será inmune al genjutsu. Y, llevado por la furia, lo despedazará. Ese zorro se mueve por el odio, es lo que más le potencia, y la muerte de su mejor amigo le hará invencible. Con suerte, puede que muera en el proceso, y de paso le demos al mundo unos años más hasta que se regenere y lo capture la secta del dios árbol. Puede que incluso los ningen encuentren una manera de vencer.** \- su hija fue a intervenir, a decirle que lo más probable es que no fuese así esto último, y que la secta ganase.- **es definitivo hija. Y si no vencen esa guerra y gana el Shinju, los dioses decidiremos. Hasta entonces, no intervendrás, ¿ha quedado claro?**

Hikari asintió, sabiendo que lo que exponía su padre era lo más lógico. Pero, cuando estuvo en la soledad de su cuarto, sin nadie que la juzgara, lloró. Lloró como nunca. Lloró porque la muerte de su heraldo le inspiraba eso. Pero ella no entendía todavía el porqué.

* * *

 **Comentemos, que ya os advertí que habría sorpresas!**

 **Primer acto, nueva vida de Naruto. Tenía ganas de escribir a un Naruto al fin... feliz. Siempre le he visto como una persona inquieta, pero a la vez de gustos sencillos, el clásico caso de alguien que agradecería mucho poder empezar a guiar su vida sin que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Si os fijáis, nunca ha sido libre en su vida: en la serie por ser jinchuriki, en shippuden por akatsuki y Sasuke, aquí por las manipulaciones de otros en la aldea y la alianza... veis a Naruto, simple y llanamente, reposando al fin. Obviamente, es un error descuidar su entrenamiento, pero... ¿le culpáis por pararse a disfrutar un poco tras veinte años ininterrumpidos de servicio? Sin contar que sigue teniendo una cantidad salvaje de chakra, un amplio repertorio de jutsus y un físico trabajado. Es solo que ha quitado tiempo de entrenamiento para dedicarse a otras inquietudes que siempre ha tenido y nunca pudo atender, como la caza, la jardinería, trabajar la madera... es el efecto que provoca Shion en el: al fin está a gusto, feliz, y lo está disfrutando, es algo lógico en su evolución, por mucho que sea un prófugo internacional. Repito, es MUY difícil que le encuentren, es más probable que el haga algo que llame la atención más bien. Y como veis, Kurama es un mirón y un pervertido. Ero Kitsune, bromista y pervertido a partes iguales, ahora que es libre nadie puede impedir que se divierta (salvo un exorcismo de Shion)**

 **Segundo, la serpiente y su marcado plan. Es, junto a Giman, el malo más inteligente de este fic, y ya veis que tiene un plan muy estudiado. Todavía no sabéis los detalles (podéis hacer apuestas), pero os aseguro que, cuando veais la trampa, coincidiréis con orochi en que es imposible que Naruto no caiga en la trampa. Y ese niño... material para una posible secuela, los más valientes sabrán quién es :P aprovechó para comentar aquí el último acto: os ha gustado el susanoo de la serpiente? Quería hacerlo original, está basado en ese Kaiju de Pacífic Rim con alas que se pega con Gipsy Danger si os queréis hacer una idea visual de su aspecto a grosso modo, solo ponedle los brazos azules del susanoo incompleto de Madara. Y, como veis, Orochimaru está muy muy muy empoderado, tanto que la diosa del destino está angustiada (os parece profesional su forma de actuar? A ver si Naruto no va a ser solo su heraldo...). Pero, Shinigami tiene un plan, un plan tan frío como solo puede ser el dios de la muerte. Y, en ese plan, el rubio no sale bien parado. Y vuelve a hacerse mención al psicópata de izanagi... ya le veréis, ya...**

 **Tercer acto, un poquito de comedia nunca viene mal. Shion tenía ilusión por cocinar, y como para decirla que no. Es parte de mi desarrollo de Shion: en todos los fic que leo, las mujeres siempre cocinan espectacular y cuidan la casa con mimo, salvo excepciones muy contadas. Aquí, Sakura cocina mal, y Shion es un puto desastre a los mandos, como se puede ver. Me da que tendrá que ser Naruto quien cocine en adelante, no os parece? XD y apunte especial a Giman: es más poderoso que el dos colas O.O quién o qué será será...?**

 **El cuarto, tenemos una nueva sEnnin (cuantas palabras tuve que corregir aquí por tu culpa aldevar -.- y alguna se me habrá colado incluso...). Ya podéis sentir más diferencias entre el modo de los sapos y el de las babosas si os acordáis del capítulo "conclusiones de un pervertido", donde se describe el de Naruto: el rubio "roza" cada forma de vida, obtiene lo justo para su senjutsu y ya; la pelirrosada se conecta literalmente al entorno, se "enraíza". Por eso su modo es más potente: no sólo obtiene energía, obtiene información de todo lo que la rodea. Y además, tiene una prestación más: al conectarse al entorno, mientras active su modo sennin, Sakura es inmune a CUALQUIER GENJUTSU. No puedes engañar a toda la naturaleza. Naruto, en cambio, lo es por ser jinchuriki, su modo natural solo le hace mucho más resistente a las técnicas, pero aún así una muy poderosa puede llegar a capturarle (que basta con que en este caso Kurana le despierte, pero, ¿y si es un kotoamatsukami o un tsukuyomi de itachi, el gran maestro en esas artes? He ahí la duda). Espero que os gustase la descripción de como se conecta Sakura, y de como se da cuenta, ya os dije que no hay puntada sin hilo aquí. Y ese colgante... ¿os creíais que lo del sello uzumaki del capítulo "pasión" fue flor de un día? No no. Ya os dije que ese colgante es vital.**

 **Y, hablando de colgantes, pasamos al quinto acto. SORPRESAAAAAA, os creíais que aquí existía el sexo libre sin consecuencias? Y más cuando la chica no es ninja médico y no sabe técnicas ninja para evitar quedarse embarazada. La trama se alegra y se complica con el tiempo, que pasará ahora? Ya veréis, queda muuuucho... pero lo cierto es que, haciéndolo como conejos, lo raro es que no apareciese un mini Naruto/ mini Shion por ahí correteando más pronto que tarde. Con lo del colgante y esa conversación sobre que no se excluyen el violeta y el verde... está abierto a más no poder a propósito, ya lo dije en las respuestas a las reviews. Y, como me gusta abrirlo aún más, haré una pregunta que puede, o no, tener que ver con el futuro...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...¿ Y si Chikara se entera de la existencia de ese retoño? :D**

 **Os dejo en ascuas y me voy a estudiar, disfrutad de lo leído, hasta el lunes!**


	29. La luna del cazador

Cap28: Luna del cazador

 **Buenas de nuevo! Otro lunes con Kitsune no Kibo, este arco se acerca a su culmen! En el capítulo de hoy, volveremos a tener noticias del escuadrón Kibo, y tendremos doble racion de narushion y de Sakura en acción con su nuevo modo sennin. No quiero desvelaros nada, pero tengo muchas esperanzas en que os gusten estos últimos tres capitulos del tercer arco :D**

 **En otro orden de cosas: dos nuevas historias en mi perfil. Para empezar, pasión y color que es puramente NaruSaku (echaba de menos escribir sobre esta pareja *.*); y Fjaka, uno puramente NaruShion (si, el nombre es raro, dentro está la explicación de su origen). Ambos me encantan, que para algo son mis niños bonitos, pero este último me emociona, es algo nuevo y constará de varios capítulos. Quiero hacerlo menos épico y más minimalista, y he adaptado mi estilo de escribir a ello (intento renovarme y no morir XD), además de ser el único fic de mi tablón donde no daré pie al NaruSaku, es más, en el primer capítulo lo veréis automáticamente apartado (y joder, como me ha costado escribir una Sakura más "kishimotista" por decirlo de una manera simple... no se corresponde con mi visión de ese personaje, pero quería probar algo diferente)** **. Lo dicho, si os aburrís, dadles una oportunidad ;)**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: El invierno se acerca. Si, es otra temática, pero viene al pelo. En este caso, se acercan mis exámenes en marzo, así que estaré sin publicar hasta la última semana de ese mes una vez acabe febrero. Básicamente, serán tres semanas de vacaciones, no un abandono ni nada raro, es que necesito toda mi atención en eso. A partir del 26 volvemos a la batalla con ganas (si acabo muy cansado, el capítulo de ese día puede que se posponga al jueves, pero vamos, estaré de vuelta aquí nada más acabar mis exámenes). Se agradecen buenos deseos y comprensión!**

 **Y ahora... a por las reviews tras ese extraño incidente que no me permitía leeros:**

 **123-FS:** Hola buenas! La niña de kiri es una huérfana normal, no es nada raro más allá de su apariencia: ojos perlados, pelo negro con brillos azules, piel clara... ¿a quien te recuerda? Solo la falta juntar los índices mientras mira al suelo :P básicamente, es un instrumento para hacer referencia a un aspecto del pasado de Chikara, esa niña se parece a alguien y por eso le despierta simpatía. Volverá a aparecer en el siguiente episodio, pero vamos, no es nada más que una niña con un parecido físico muy similar al de cierta hyuuga (a ver si os creéis que los ojos perlados son propiedad de ese clan... xD)

 **Aldevar:** Buenas! Vi ese capítulo de los simpson, adoro a Moe en esa serie xD y riete con lo del meme, pero esto estaba así escrito desde que inicié aquí el tercer arco (mediados/principios de enero xD), te reirás bastante con el título del siguiente capítulo por lo que veo. Tiene mucho que ver que lo use con el vínculo que hago del latín con Shinigami y el clan uzumaki, todas las referencias en latín provienen de ahí en este fic, está hecho a posta, como el que los seres arcaicos como demonios usen lenguaje anticuado. Y, en particular, me permite resumir varias frases de explicación aburrida en tres palabras que entendemos todos: Shinigami ha prohibido a cualquier dios intervenir directamente en el mundo mortal, "aparecer y dar una solución a los mortales a un problema de su vida cotidiana sin dejarles solucionarlo por ellos mismos" por decirlo extenso.

Ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre Naruto como un hombre corriente, y no sé porque pero me encaja perfecto de granjero :S en lo que dices de Sakura y Shion, tienes que entender a este personaje: Naruto, aunque no lo parezca, es MUY ambicioso e inconformista. Ya se ve en el canon con su proyecto de salvar el mundo y demás, Naruto no es una persona corriente, quiere siempre algo más. No es que no ame a Shion, es que además también ama a Sakura, y eso le provoca esa sensación de estar entre dos tierras, de miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Y por eso, cuando está con una, una parte de el piensa en la otra, es una putada y no lo puede controlar. No es ser malagradecido, es que su corazón se pregunta ¿por que no ambas? Tiene una cosa invaluable, lo sabe y lo agradece, ¿por que no dos?. Tiene mucho que ver con que plantee en esta obra el amor como algo cualitativo, y no cuantitativo: se quiere o no se quiere. No admite comparaciones, no admite peros ni nada, y no se excluye con otros amores, incluso románticos. Si te fijas, el gran problema que planteo en estos "triangulos amorosos" son los celos, que realmente no tienen que ver con el amor y más con la sensación de pertenencia e inseguridad.

Uuuy el imitador de tobi... muy peligroso es Giman, de largo el que más daño hace en este fic, sin dudarlo. Y cuando desvele su información, lo veréis bien. En cuanto al resto de villanos: Sanada está vivo y secuestrado en su torre por Chikara (tendrá MUUUCHO desarrollo, lo verás), Urayamu lo he planteado más como un subalterno principal del malo que como un auténtico villano protagonista, y todavía no habéis pensado en el otro subalterno, Donyoku... Y Orochimaru... adoro a esa serpiente, cuando tenga tiempo le haré su propio fic, lo tengo claro. La trampa que ha preparado es brillante, y si te fijas es el que mejor ha afrontado esta guerra, ¿para que desgastarse como el resto? Si Naruto no existiese, la guerra la ganaría Orochimaru de largo. Pero como existe, tendrá que destruirlo primero... kukukuuu y si, hay muchos más enemigos, no se reducirá solo a los kage, pero la mayoría de esos enemigos están sellados, así que no puede reconvocarlos (creo, y si no es así, no tiene prisa, tendrá tiempo de sobra para convocarlos a todos).

El método sennin de Sakura no quería plantearlo de manera radical, tiene que parecerse al de Naruto y Kabuto, así que me basé en el byakugou y ese cambio de ojos tan característico de los sennin. Lo más importante es sus prestaciones: información total. Que tecnica usara tu enemigo, reservas de chakra, que debilidades presenta, inmunidad total al genjutsu... sharingan multiplicado además de energía natural, en resumen. Esa apariencia tiene que ver con que el byakugou sea su complemento: no es que el modo sennin babosa se parezca al byakugou, es que el byakugou se parece al modo sennin babosa.

El plan de Shini, exacto, lo que tú has dicho: todos, hasta Naruto, somos peones de los dioses. Aunque a hikari no le está convenciendo eso, por que será? Lo verás muy pronto.

Pues, recordando que los actos de Sasuke van desfasados temporalmente (el de hoy ocurrió realmente en el capítulo anterior, pero no quiero haceros capítulos de ocho actos y luego otro de 4...) y se compensan en el capítulo 31, habrán pasado un poco más de 2 años desde el inicio de la obra, desde la partida de Naruto prácticamente un año (un poco menos, unos 10 meses calculo). Y sobre la guerra, mi intención es que la veáis desde la perspectiva de Naruto, que le da bastante igual y sólo está a lo suyo; y de Sakura, que recibe la información por cuentagotas, pero en el capítulo siguiente tendréis una descripción desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru y de su genialidad táctica., lo he inspirado en un general de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Y por último... jooo, si yo soy todo bondad, no sé cómo podéis pensar que le tengo alguna maldad reservada a nuestro protagonista :D puede ser perfectamente que se pase de granjero toda la guerra y Sasuke gane a Chikara... no, habrá crueldades, dejémonos de mentir -.-

 **Shigoda-san:** leo tu comentario con una inmensa y diabolica sonrisa :D el problema no es que lo encuentre Chikara, si es por él te puedo asegurar que da solo un aviso y le espera para su gran batalla, se fía mucho de esa predicción de la bruja del capítulo de "un mal sueño". El problema concreto lo verás hoy y tiene voz femenina...

En cuanto q lo de tener piedad de niños y embarazadas... soy de la escuela de Shingeki no kyojin, solo diré eso MUAHAHAHAAAA. Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, aquí tienes un poco más de Shion y Naruto, un saludo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- personaje pensando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

La noche de Konoha era fría y solitaria. La humedad reinaba en el ambiente, había estado lloviendo toda la semana. Pero para Sasuke, era una noche acogedora, casi mágica. Observaba las vacías calles de su hogar desde la azotea de un edificio de seis plantas con su máscara de cuervo con detalles grises y su uniforme anbu con armadura incluida, ahora oscurecida con grasa para evitar que un resplandor alertase de su posición vigilante. Sentado en cuclillas sobre la cornisa, con su pelo negro y largo mojado, vigilaba lo que en su infancia llamó hogar con los ojos propios de la madurez. La ciudad había crecido y se había modernizado, poco quedaba de esa aldea tradicional formada en su mayoría de madera que le había visto crecer, ahora la aldea era un hervidero de luces multicolores y edificios de hormigón de gran altura, con locales de ocio y puestos de comida y tiendas dispersas por las calles principales. Salvo el fantasmal barrio uchiha donde vivía solo, por supuesto. Ahí la madera seguía reinando, así como la ausencia de luces. Si no fuese por los individuos que iban por la noche a realizar pintadas llamándole traidor, en ese barrio se oiría el eco de su propia respiración.

Era curioso, fuese la hora que fuese, los habitantes de Konoha nunca dejaban de hacer dos cosas: recordar el pasado del pelinegro para insultarle, y el pasado de Naruto Uzumaki para lloriquear su "muerte". En la villa abundaban los altares improvisados hacia el rubio, llenos de preciosas flores y elaboradas cartas y dibujos. Muchas ventanas dejaban asomar una tira de tela o bandera de color naranja, símbolo oficioso en honor del ojiazul, según la población. Hipócritas. Ellos eran tan culpables como él de la situación actual. Unos le habían hecho la vida imposible durante su infancia, el otro durante su adolescencia, y ambos se habían aprovechado de él después de la guerra: Konoha para usarlo casi como un semental de cría sin pensar en sus preferencias, Sasuke para poder alejarse del mundo y no tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de defender la villa en sus espaldas. Pero al menos él iba a intentar arreglar su parte. El uchiha había asumido su culpa, y para ello había tomado la dirección del afamado escuadrón Kibo en honor a su mejor amigo y defender la aldea de su nuevo enemigo. Al menos hasta que su amigo recapacitase.

Habían rastreado cada aldea, cada camino con los mejores cazadores anbu, pero no había ni rastro del gama sennin. Era como si se hubiese esfumado del planeta, ni su rinnegan distinguía su chakra. Karin les había explicado que, con su uso del senjutsu, Naruto era como un camaleón ante el rastreo: adoptaba una firma de chakra similar a su entorno, lo cual lo hacía invisible al rastreo de chakra. Así que sólo restaba intentar averiguar dónde podía esconderse recurriendo a su personalidad. Los equipos de rastreo actualmente peinaban las montañas del norte del país, un lugar idóneo para desaparecer, lleno de cuevas y reductos donde ocultarse. Pero de momento no había resultados, lo que desesperaba al uchiha buscando soluciones. Juugo había sugerido la posibilidad de que Naruto estuviese de granjero en algún pueblo apartado, pero la idea era ridícula. Naruto arando la tierra… ¿un maldito dios del chakra recogiendo verduras del suelo? no entraba en la mentalidad del pelinegro esa opción. Naruto debía de estar escondido en alguna cueva, acumulando chakra natural como un loco y preparándose para la batalla definitiva. Al menos, es lo que él haría en su situación. Pero de nada valía lamentarse.

Su escuadrón esperaba a su espalda las instrucciones, distinguiéndose fácilmente a usagi y Saru gracias a esa ropa ceñida de ella y a esa bufanda de él. De los nuevos, destacaba juugo, ahora de nombre Ushi (buey) con sus imponentes dos metros de altura. Su equipo anbu no era para nada convencional: su transformación implicaba que el peto y las piezas de metal eran disfuncionales, llevando únicamente una camiseta sin mangas negra que dejaba asomar sus fuertes brazos, unos pantalones anbu holgados también negros, unas sandalias ninja (así, cuando le crecían los pies tras transformarse, sólo rompía las tiras de cuero de la parte superior) y su tradicional ninjato y katana a la espalda, junto a su máscara de buey con detalles en amarillo. Karín, o mejor dicho neko, sólo se diferenciaba de usagi en su cabello rojo fuego, llevando el mismo tipo de ropa ceñida y una máscara anbu de gato con colores azules. Su escuadrón ya estaba preparado, sólo faltaba explicarles el plan.

-Karasu taichou, ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?- preguntó neko diligentemente.

-Eso, que no se que hacemos aquí chupando frío y de noche…- se quejó Saru, recibiendo de inmediato un codazo en las costillas de su novia.

-" _Genial, el dobe y Sakura en jóvenes…"_ \- pensó con hastío el pelinegro, para después comenzar a exponer.- atentos todos: se trata de una misión de eliminación. Desde hace meses, el cuerpo de I+T de la aldea lleva recopilando información sobre los infiltrados de la secta del dios árbol, siguiendo a sus amistades y separando a los sectarios de los que no lo son.

-¿Yugao chan al final ha colaborado?- preguntó un interesado Saru

-De ahora en adelante se abstendrá de revelar nuestra fuente, Saru. Se trata de que tenga un hogar al que volver cuando todo acabe, además de que el enemigo cree que murió a manos del dobe.- amonestó con seriedad el uchiha, para después proseguir.- pero si, ha colaborado y nos ha dado los nombres de los infiltrados de los que tenía conocimiento. Luego, entre los clanes yamanaka y aburame, acompañados de una intensa labor de vigilancia de nuestro I+T, han elaborado una lista de objetivos con lugares de vivienda, lista que se ha distribuido entre los escuadrones Tobirama, Sombra y Kibo. Se ha dividido esta ciudad en cuatro partes, y a cada escuadrón le toca una: al tobirama, norte y oeste; al sombra, el sur; y a nosotros, el este, el más importante.

-¿Por qué es el más importante capitán?- se unió Ushi a la conversación.

-Porque la información sobre los infiltrados de esta zona es la más preocupante: creemos que la mayoría del cuerpo de la depuradora de agua pueden ser sectarios.- el escuadrón contuvo el aliento ante la gravedad de la situación. Si esparcían ese veneno en el suministro de agua….- y creemos que, si se dan cuenta de que les estamos atacando, pueden liberar ese veneno en el suministro de agua, con la consecuente pérdida de innumerables vidas civiles.

-Joder, debemos de atacarles ya, ahora mismo, son un peligro.- expuso usagi

-No sé como lo haríais con Kitsune, pero conmigo las operaciones serán tácticas. No sé si habrás caído en la cuenta, usagi, de que no sólo tenemos como objetivo a esos sectarios. La mayoría de la lista se concentra en nuestra zona, de ahí que sea la menos extensa pero la más importante. No es descabellado pensar que tengan una forma de comunicarse, por lo que atacarles directamente podría ser contraproducente si alguno de ellos nos ve acercarnos.- explicó Karasu, mientras el escuadrón escuchaba con atención.- Sin contar que no es aconsejable que la gente se entere de esto, cundiría el pánico y la paranoia entre la población. Debemos de hacer esto coordinadamente, y hacerlo parecer reyertas de bandas, accidentes o crímenes aislados. Así que atacaremos todos los lugares a la vez con henge para hacernos pasar por delincuentes de poca monta.

-¿A la vez?- preguntó asombrada Usagi. Lo que el uchiha proponía era un auténtico imposible: veinte objetivos, seguramente con comunicación, atacados a la vez. Aún contando con Saru y sus clones, las variables eran inmensas.- ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

-Lo haremos así: Saru, necesitaremos tus clones, unos treinta. Te encargarás de los civiles de la lista, los matarás y te llevarás sus cuerpos para quemarlos fuera de la aldea.- ordenó el pelinegro, obteniendo un asentimiento del Sarutobi.- Puede que a priori parezca simple, pero es probable que alguno de ellos no se encuentre en casa, o consiga escapar. De ahí Usagi: tú te encargarás de cazar a los que escapen.

-¿Cómo sabré quién se escapa? Aún con los comunicadores tardaré un tiempo en llegar.

-Simple: Neko te dirá quienes se escapan y dirección. Tú sólo te comunicaras con ella, y ella lo hará con Saru. Neko es una uzumaki sensor, te podrá decir hasta lo que han comido esa mañana.- elogió el uchiha, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, que arqueó las cejas debajo de su máscara.- mientras tanto, Ushi, tú te encargarás de la cantina de guardia del barrio. Allí hay tres objetivos a erradicar, los tres ninjas. Si nos hemos reunido ahora, además de por la oscuridad, es porque su turno de guardia empieza precisamente en este instante. Irás, te transformarás, los dejarás destrozados y robarás su armamento para hacerlo pasar por un robo a shinobis. La policia dejará el caso inconcluso y nadie sospechará nada.

-Hai.- exclamó Ushi.- ¿y usted capitán? ¿Se encargará de la depuradora?

-Exacto.- contestó el pelinegro.- me infiltraré dentro con mi **amenotejikara** y haré pasar todo como un terrible accidente, una explosión interna. Así minimizaré daños en el suministro y nadie sospechará nada. Una vez finalicemos todos, Karín, lanzarás un sello explosivo al cielo para dar la señal al resto de escuadrones para iniciar sus operaciones, ahora que no hay peligro para el suministro de agua. ¿Alguna duda?

El escuadrón asintió como señal de entendimiento total, mientras Usagi y Saru analizaban el estilo de su nuevo capitán. Kitsune, si bien también empleaba los subterfugios y la infiltración, no era tan táctico como karasu. Karasu empleaba la astucia y la sutileza, coordinaba todas las piezas y pensaba a largo plazo. Y, sobre todo, se manchaba mucho más las manos por ello: Kitsune no habría mandado ejecutar a los civiles de primeras, sino capturarlos y sonsacarles información, pero Karasu no iba a correr ese riesgo de que alguno escapase y alertase al resto. Digamos que Karasu operaba en las sombras, y Kitsune a la luz del sol. Pero ambos parecían igual de efectivos, o al menos eso esperaban de la operación.

Tras dar la señal, Saru convocó una treintena de clones, que se distribuyeron por las calles y se prepararon para entrar en cada edificio a la orden de Neko, que estaba atenta a las marcas de chakra de cada miembro del escuadrón. Que importante era tener un ninja sensor, con razón Kakashi aceptó de inmediato su nombre como nuevo anbu: un sensor conecta con cada miembro y da sinergia al grupo. Vital para el trabajo de equipo. Cuando Karasu llegó a la puerta de la depuradora, camuflado como un borracho con su túnica gris roída tan suya; y Ushi al callejón de detrás de la cantina, dio la señal, y todo fue rápido. Los clones de Saru entraron en las casas, eliminando a sus objetivos en silencio, mientras Ushi hacía lo propio con los ninja de la cantina en un alboroto monumental. Como Karasu predijo, un par de sectarios escaparon de las garras de Saru: uno saliendo por las escaleras de incendios de su edificio en cuanto notó a alguien entrar en su cubil, y otro por hallarse fuera de casa en ese momento. Un desastre, si no estuviese Usagi en reserva. Recibiendo la localización gracias a Neko, el sectario de las escaleras murió decapitado antes de llegar a la calle, mientras el otro fue disimuladamente arrastrado a un callejón oscuro donde recibió su merecido. Después, Ushi y Saru sacaron los cuerpos de allí con presteza, dejando tras de sí sólo el silencio nocturno.

En cuanto a karasu, entró sigilosamente en la depuradora gracias a su amenotejikara, y, como se imaginaba, los sectarios tenían preparada una trampa para liberar ese veneno en el suministro de agua. Los tres individuos debían de ser los más competentes del lugar, porque estaban en guardia desde que llegó. Seguramente la hacían cada noche. Los tres rieron al ver a ese anbu tan confiado entrar en sus dominios, y activaron la trampa antes de que Sasuke se moviese, liberando el suero. Era cómico para el uchiha verles reír ahí parados, exactamente en la misma posición en la que les había encontrado. Nada más verle, ya les había metido en un genjutsu, y ahora se encontraba apartando el bote de veneno del suministro de agua con parsimonia. Les dejo ahí, dando su discurso sobre que el uchiha era un inepto y que ahora moriría toda la aldea, que ellos eran los más listos y todo eso, mientras depositaba los explosivos en lugares estratégicos. Luego salió con su expresión neutra de siempre, siguiéndole la pequeña explosión que puso fin a la vida de esos tres traidores, como le confirmó Neko. Todo había salido bien, konoha esa noche se liberaría de la secta dentro de sus murallas. La señal de neko sólo fue el principio.

El estilo de Karasu no Kibo quedó claro desde esa noche: él no recibiría alabanzas. Nadie sabría lo que había pasado esa noche. No le importaba. Sasuke no lo hacía por la fama, lo hacía por limpieza. Concretamente, la de las manos de los inocentes. Y para ello, él se mancharía antes sin dudarlo. Actuaría en la soledad y las sombras, y todo seguiría en paz. Y ese estilo que aprendió de su ídolo, alguien leal y abnegado hasta las últimas consecuencias. Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Sostenerse en una roca con su mano derecha. Siempre conservar tres puntos de apoyo. Ignorar la corriente de agua que la cascada enviaba sobre él. Y, lo más importante, nunca mirar abajo. Naruto, con el bello atardecer de fondo, se encontraba escalando una cascada en lo más profundo del país del fuego. Vestido únicamente con su pantalón de chandal negro, guardando ropa seca en sus sellos para cuando acabase, luchaba por escalar la inmensa cascada y no dejarse vencer por la corriente de agua, que pugnaba por devolverle al suelo. Y sólo estaba realizando el calentamiento para lo que le esperaba esa noche… kurama había insistido hasta la saciedad en este ejercicio, que aunaba fuerza, equilibrio, control de chakra y resistencia, una forma perfecta de mantener en forma a su cachorro, y un requisito ineludible para realizar un ritual uzumaki que llevaba años olvidado: la luna del cazador. Kurama llevaba esperándolo semanas como si fuese un cachorro Kitsune, correteando de arriba a abajo y reclamando a su mocoso más concentración y esfuerzo en su entrenamiento para estar perfecto esa noche. Y Naruto no podía negar que también estaba ansioso, era un ritual que le atraía muchísimo. Incluso le había comentado a Shion las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, y la fémina había aprovechado para pasar esa noche con su buena amiga Tsunami, celebrando la futura maternidad de la rubia.

La vida sonreía al rubio. Puede que viéndole mojado, agarrado a esas rocas afiladas y resbaladizas y con esa mueca de esfuerzo, una persona inteligente pensase lo contrario, pero era cierto, se sentía bien. Era feliz, libre al fin. Le gustaba esta clase de vida, una vida por y para él y sus seres más queridos, donde no debía de preocuparse por misiones en países lejanos o batallas improrrogables contra enemigos capaces de destruir el mundo. No, su preocupación era arar la tierra, rastrear la presa, y hacer muy feliz a su mujer. Había empequeñecido su mundo, como le recomendó su madre, y el resultado era perfecto. Cierto era que una parte de si mismo seguía rumiando que era peligroso para él, y sobre todo para ella, quedarse estático en un sitio, pero hacía tiempo que había decidido que podía defender esa zona perfectamente mientras fuese cuidadoso. Nadie se imaginaria donde estaba, eso lo tenía claro, y había dispuesto un auténtico infierno de trampas para quien se cruzase por casualidad, trampas con sellos uzumaki, sellos que solo el sabía deshacer. Sin contar que, aún superándolas, tendría delante a Naruto con Kurama en plenitud y a una exorcista capaz de expulsar a cualquier ente sobrenatural sin esfuerzo. Así que se dejaba llevar y, por primera vez en su vida, disfrutaba.

Se podría acostumbrar fácil: un mundo donde ser feliz, donde decidía su suerte y no recibía órdenes de nadie. Bueno, de Shion chan si, pero no había problema, la mayoría eran de buscarla chocolate en nami y de cumplir en la cama toda la noche. En cuanto a estas últimas lo tenía claro: la de sacrificios que hacía por recibir órdenes… jejeje. Y encima, tenía un hijo o hija en camino. ¡O incluso ambos! Sangre de su sangre, alguien a quien malcriar y enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Ya tenía ganas de leerle, o leerla, cuentos todas las noches, historias sobre sus aventuras ninja. Aunque a lo mejor las modificaba un poco, no vaya a ser que quiera seguir los pasos de su padre.

Llegó al nacimiento de la cascada tras una hora escalando, y se sentó en el lecho del río para descansar, cambiarse a unas mudas limpias y reponer fuerzas. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, ofreciendo una vista preciosa del atardecer: el bosque, en su mayoría de color marrón, ahora brillaba con tonos naranjas, mientras que este mismo color se mezclaba en el cielo con el azul en diversos degradados. Una maravilla, a Naruto le encantaba el naranja. Contempló la vista hasta que anocheció, y después, tras reclamarle su amigo zorruno desde su nehan que se apresurase, convocó a kurama en su forma de una cola en el mundo de los mortales. Vestido con unos pantalones y botas negras, y una camiseta sin mangas también negra que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos, con infinidad de kanjis pintados en su cuerpo que representaban la historia del ritual de la luna del cazador, el uzumaki ofrecía una imagen imponente. Incluso se había oscurecido el rostro con pintura negra para facilitar su camuflaje. A su lado, un pequeño pero aún así amenazador kurama le acompañaría en su noche, y se le notaba claramente excitado ante este ritual, aullando incluso a la luna en cuanto fue liberado, al fin un rito humano que comprendía y aplaudía. Fuera de la reproducción, claro.

La luna del cazador. Así llamaban los uzumaki a la luna llena más grande del año, una noche en la que la iluminación del bosque era mucho mayor que el resto de noches. Una noche donde la fauna estaba más activa, sobre todo los depredadores. Una noche ideal para cazar. Desde sus orígenes, como pudo constatar Naruto gracias a los conocimientos sobre su clan que le transmitió Shinigami, el clan uzumaki había destacado por dos cosas: ser unos espadachines mortíferos, y ser unos cazadores consumados, y posteriormente ya pasaron a destacar en el fuinjutsu gracias a las enseñanzas del gran Arashi uzumaki. Y, como cazadores que eran, no iban a desaprovechar esa noche. Los escritos que había realizado hablaban de como decenas de jóvenes hombres y mujeres uzumaki, con numerosos kanjis con salmos pintados en el cuerpo, y armados únicamente con arcos, lanzas y cuchillos, salían al bosque a cazar en esa noche como ritual de madurez. Hombre contra bestia, sin chakra, sin sellos, sólo su vitalidad, capacidad de rastreo y entrenamiento en manejo de armas. Las historias hablaban de como el o la uzumaki que trajese el mejor trofeo sería admirado por el resto de uzushiogakure, y no tendría dificultad para encontrar pareja o liderar a sus hermanos en batalla. Un ritual que no hacía distinción de sexo ni de orígenes, donde todos eran iguales hasta que demostrasen lo contrario. Y el uzumaki quería superarlo, desde joven quiso sentirse más cercano a su clan, y ahora podía hacerlo.

Con su lanza en mano, una cantimplora en su costado y un arco con sus flechas a su espalda, avanzó al interior del bosque que se hallaba bordeando el río, rastreando a sus presas. A su lado, kurama olfateaba el aire, intentando identificar rastros. El Kitsune adoraba compartir esta experiencia con el mocoso, él era un depredador, la cúspide de la pirámide alimenticia, el biju de las nueve colas. Era un cazador nato, y estaba en su ADN, junto a comer y espiar al gaki cuando tenía alguna fémina en el dormitorio. No es que fuese un pervertido por esto último… bueno, quizás si, quién sabe, era el jodido kurama no youko ¿vale? Un dios entre esos ningen, debería de considerarse un honor tenerle presente en un ritual de apareamiento, opinando y aconsejando nuevas posturas. Esa sacerdotisa era una reprimida... Pronto, el viento le trajo un olor familiar. Una presa, hacia el norte. Avisó por telepatía a Naruto, que asintió y se aproximó a unas huellas en el suelo. Un jabalí. Y bastante grande, mínimo un metro de altura. Empleaba su chakra de senjutsu, pero no para rastrear, sino para asegurarse de que no fuese una madre con sus crías o un ejemplar muy joven, se trataba de afectar al ecosistema lo mínimo, como le habían transmitido sus conocimientos con los sapos. Cazar sólo por necesidad, y causar el mínimo daño posible. Sólo usaría el chakra para asegurarse de ello, y luego seguiría con su ritual exactamente igual. Y la suerte le sonreía: un macho adulto y muy grande, sin crías cerca.

Hombre y zorro se dirigieron al norte, moviéndose sigilosamente entre la maleza y los árboles. Naruto empleó los sentidos agudizados que le dio kurama para rastrear el punto exacto donde se hallaba el animal. Era una suerte: en sólo cuatro horas de búsqueda ya habían dado con una presa adecuada. Ambos cazadores llegaron a un claro, donde vieron a la "presa": un enorme jabalí de un metro y medio de alto, con pelaje negro espeso, dos grandes colmillos asomando cerca de su gigantesco hocico, y numerosas cicatrices de ataques de otros depredadores. Una presa difícil, y, como suele pasar en el mundo de la caza, una presa perfecta. Necesitaría hacer trampas y preparar un ataque coordinado con kurama. Mientras el enorme jabalí olisqueaba el suelo, buscando su comida, el rubio se situó en dirección contraria al viento, y preparó una serie de trampas con estacas y redes alrededor del claro. Cuando hubo acabado, simplemente avisó a kurama, que apareció en el claro de golpe, dejando que el viento llegase su esencia hasta el jabalí, alertándolo. El puerco, al verlo, decidió huir en dirección contraria, como predijo el uzumaki. Numerosas redes se fueron levantando a medida de que el jabalí se adentraba en el bosque, dirigiéndole por el camino deseado. El uzumaki lo acompañó corriendo y disparando flechas, redirigiendo a la presa cuando las redes no bastaban. Pronto, el jabalí se dirigió directo hacia el jinchuriki y su lanza, que lo esperaba en posición, empalándose por su propio ímpetu, y apartándose el ojiazul justo a tiempo de la carga. El jabalí, retorciéndose en el suelo, recibió pronto el tajo en el corazón del cuchillo de Naruto, finalizando su sufrimiento con presteza. Buena noche de caza.

- **Bueno gaki, ya oficialmente eres un cazador digno para tu clan. Vaya pieza.** \- le felicitó kurama, que venía siguiendo desde el inicio al puerco. Estaba satisfecho: adrenalina, el olor de la sangre, la luz de la luna… gran noche, sí señor.

-Ya, con esto Shion chan tendrá carne para dos o tres meses si lo conservamos bien…- declaró el rubio, mientras arrancaba un colmillo del gigantesco jabalí, la prueba de su logro que ahora decoraría su salón. Todo cazador debe de tener un trofeo por sus piezas.

- **Sobre eso… aconséjala que la fría y nada más, que no nos haga lo del plato de pasta de hace dos días…**

-No sé, no sabía tan mal con tomate…- intentó disculpar el jinchuriki a su novia.

- **Naruto, era crujiente, PASTA CRUJIENTE. No sé cocinar, pero creo que sacó los macarrones demasiado pronto del agua…**

-tú piensa que ha mejorado, ahora es mortal pero rico, antes era peor…- la defendió Naruto, aunque repentinamente se frenó en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentía algo maligno y peligroso cerca, algo antinatural. Su mera presencia espantaba a los animales y enrarecía el ambiente con una sensación de ira… y odio. Kurama también lo percibió, puesto que erizó su pelaje y gruño con fuerza en dirección a la espesura del bosque de la derecha de los cazadores. Naruto sacó su arco y preparó una flecha, dispuesto a acabar con lo que apareciese. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía intenciones hostiles, aunque lo sentía ligeramente… familiar. Sobre todo esa sensación que le provocaba en su estómago.

- **Gran presa… Naruto kun.** \- le felicitó una voz cavernosa desde detrás de los árboles, aunque con un ligero toque femenino. Como si fuesen dos voces a la vez.

De la espesura, un depredador apareció. Su cuerpo, similar al de un lobo de metro y medio de altura está cubierto por un pelaje negro como el alquitrán, con ligeras llamas de color grisáceo oscuro envolviéndole, y finalizaba en tres grandes colas. Sus garras y colmillos, largos, afilados, con el gris y el amarillo mezclándose con el color de la sangre de alguna presa que hubiese capturado recientemente. Y sus ojos… esos ojos los reconocía bien. Un par de orbes carmesí brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad y de pupila negra rasgada, que reflejaban un instinto asesino atroz. Naruto miró a kurama con confusión, y este le devolvió la mirada con la misma duda. No sabían que era eso, pero desprendía un chakra y olor muy semejantes a kurama. Y al de cada uno de sus hermanos bijuu. Aunque su forma de moverse les confundía: era fluida, acompasada… femenina.

-¿Quién o qué eres?- preguntó con seriedad el uzumaki, mientras apuntaba al lobo entre los ojos.

- **Yo sólo soy una amiga, Naruto kun.** \- contestó la loba. ¿La loba? ¿Era hembra? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.- **me sorprende que también celebres la luna del cazador, creía que era una costumbre perdida… no te imaginas lo que me ha costado encontrarte… Y veo que no sólo tienes talento para esconderte, con esta presa cualquier mujer de uzushiogakure habría acabado en tu cama. Seguramente más de una… y a la vez.**

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** \- preguntó entre gruñidos kurama a ese ser. Le llenaba de ira y odio verlo, y no sabía qué podía ser. No conocía a esa criatura, pero tenía clara una cosa: desprendía una esencia puramente diabólica, puro chakra yin unido a una sensación de haber obtenido su poder arrebatándolo a otros. Una sensación igual a la del juubi. Era obvio que no iba a salir con vida de ese claro. No sólo era claramente hostil, a pesar de su lenguaje, había descubierto a Naruto y le estaba buscando. Quizás fuese algún experimento de konoha con el chakra de los bijuu, un rastreador de Naruto por decirlo de una manera simple.

- **Kurama kun… siempre tan hostil… me extraña que tengas un amigo. Yo sólo quería conocer a Naruto kun. Me conocen con el sobrenombre de Ultima Ratio Regum (último argumento del rey), pero tú puedes llamarme "madre", sochi.**

-¿Conocerme a mi?- preguntó con duda el uzumaki. A pesar de su apariencia claramente amenazante, no parecía hostil. Sólo… exageradamente peligrosa, como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar, o tuviese el total control de la situación con respecto a Naruto. Como si el encontrarse en ese claro, en desventaja numérica y con un arma apuntándola a los ojos fuese parte de su plan. Y esa forma de llamarle, tan cercana… sólo una persona le llamaba así.

- **Si Naruto kun. He llegado hace un par de años aquí, y todos hablan del gran Naruto uzumaki, héroe del mundo, salvador del indefenso… comprenderás que quiera conocer a este gran… hombre**.- declaró, echándole una mirada de arriba abajo que intranquilizó al rubio. Parecía como si…- **Incluso me recuerdas a él… antes de que lo echasen a perder…**

- **Déjate de chorradas y contesta a la pregunta.** \- rugió kurama. Algo en ese ser le causaba intranquilidad, no sabía cómo describirlo. Su chakra no sólo era diferente y maligno, era algo más… como su fuese un fruto con una semilla dentro… o alguien moviendo hilos.- **¿Qué cojones eres? ¿Alguien ha estado enredando con mi chakra o el de mis hermanos?**

- **Muy maleducado kurama… como siempre.** \- contestó con hastío la loba, como si ya lo conociese de antes.- **soy lo que ves… chakra. Mucho chakra. Tranquilo, este chakra no era tuyo, era de… otro ser. Y ahora no molestes a los mayores mientras hablo con alguien mucho más interesante…** \- kurama iba a contestar ofendido, cuando la loba se dirigió a Naruto.- **sochi… ¿Cuándo dejarás de esconderte y saldrás de tu escondite?** \- Naruto se revolvió incómodo. Ese ser hacía preguntas peligrosas.- **estoy aburrida y me gustaría verte de una manera mucho más… personal.**

-No tengo intención de salir, así que seguirás esperando…

- **Naruto kun… no me seas aburrido, ahora sí que me recuerdas a él con esas contestaciones para dejarnos a nosotras con ganas de más... Sabes que no puedes estar huyendo siempre. ¿O es que alguna mujer tiene tu atención? Si es así, deberías de presentarnos. No me gusta que alguien toque… lo que es mío.** \- amenazó una aparentemente… ¿celosa?... depredadora.

- **Maldita hija de puta, intenta tocar a Shion y te arrancaré las colas.** \- rugió kurama con furia, mientras se iluminaba su lomo por unas fuertes llamas naranjas. Pero la lupina depredadora no contestó con hostilidad, lo hizo con… ¿una sonrisa?

- **¿Shion, del país del demonio? ¿En serio?** \- preguntó entre una elegante risa.- **¿y no te ha matado todavía? Lo que me pregunto es… ¿No estás fugado con tu Sakura? También la busco a ella, y creí que estabais los dos juntos…** \- preguntó confundida la loba de tres colas, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño. También buscaba a Sakura chan...- **Interesante… pero la quieres, eso es innato en ti estés donde estés… y me llena de celos. ¿Qué parte de "eres mío y sólo yo puedo darte permiso para aparearte con otras" no has entendido?**.- confesó, mostrando una mueca de odio en su rostro, mientras su lomo se encendía con unas intensas llamas negras y grises, similares al fuego de amateratsu, y mucho más intensas que las de kurama. Fuese lo que fuese, era muy poderosa, aunque Naruto no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando.- **Veo que tendré que cazar a dos entrometidas…** \- declaró con una sonrisa sádica, mientras mostraba esos colmillos en una amenazadora mueca. Pero antes de poder hacer nada más, una flecha reforzada con futon le atravesó el torso de lado a lado. La loba cayó al suelo sin poder moverse entre un aullido de dolor, con sus pulmones dañados y escupiendo sangre.

-Tú no buscarás nada.- contestó el rubio, mientras que con su sangre preparaba un sello de almacenamiento específico del clan uzumaki donde encerrar al zorro de tres colas. Si lo dejaba libre, volvería con su clan e informaría de todo. No lo iba a permitir.

- **El sello de almacenamiento de la senda de la luz… buen sello, Naruto kun… tienes talento.** \- declaró la loba, manteniendo esa mueca divertida como si no la acabasen de perforar ambos pulmones de un flechazo. Como si no le doliese esa herida mortal. Joder, cómo si no la fuese a sellar eternamente, ¿Qué se la pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Sería consciente de su derrota?- **La bruja… lo predijo… y no dudes de una cosa: Tú y yo nos vamos a entender más pronto que tarde…sochi…** \- En un brillo de color azul, el cuerpo de la zorra se deshizo en chakra, viajando hacia el pergamino, dejando sólo algo de sangre como testigo de lo ocurrido cuando apareció en el papel el kanji de "lleno". El silencio reino en el claro, mientras kurama olisqueaba el ambiente intentando identificar si había más de esos seres, sin resultados. Se dirigió a Naruto, sabiendo que la situación era grave.

- **Naruto, ¿Qué crees que era eso?** \- preguntó un, por primera vez en sus milenios de existencia, ignorante de todo kitsune

-No tengo ni idea, pero me resultaba… familiar. Sin contar que tienen nociones de sellos, ya viste cómo reconoció mi mejor sello de almacenamiento…. No me gusta un pelo. ¿Crees que puede haber más, o que es un experimento con vuestro chakra?- preguntó con seriedad el ojiazul, mientras sellaba también el cuerpo del jabalí, aunque con un sello mucho más simple.

- **No sabía ni que existía esa cosa, así que es posible… por suerte, a esta la pillamos a tiempo. ¿Quién cojones será ese sobrenombre, "madre"? ¿Madre de quién?**

-Ni idea, pero tengo claro que no debo dejar que se acerque a Shion. De Sakura me encargaré gracias al colgante, y no deja de ser una kunoichi entrenada… aunque me extraña que no supiese de ella, es la subdirectora del hospital de konoha, a la fuerza debería de saber algo…

- **¿Habrá salido a buscarte, como prometió?** \- preguntó intrigado el Kitsune, mientras el corazón de Naruto aceleraba el pulso, tanto por nervios como por alegría ante esa opción.

-No creo… mi red de sapos me habría avisado, tienen orden específica de hacerlo. Pero bueno, centrémonos en Shion… Nos iremos de nami

- **¿A dónde Naruto? No sé que era esa cosa, pero si hay más, parecen peligrosas. Y en nivel de poder, esta tenía tres colas, que es muchísimo para un ser vivo…**

-A donde sea, nos moveremos eternamente si es necesario. Las montañas al norte son una opción.- anunció con determinación.- El problema está en el embarazo de Shion… es primeriza, y no está acostumbrada a moverse tanto. Es peligroso para ella y el bebé.

- **Tendremos que esperar hasta el parto… es un riesgo.**

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra. Reforzaré los sellos uzumaki del recinto y ampliaré las trampas. Nadie podrá acercarse a menos de veinte kilómetros sin que yo lo sepa. Y a partir de ahora tú y yo no le quitaremos el ojo de encima a Shion, te ampliaré también el poder a tres colas. Será más difícil ocultarnos, pero si aparece otra de estas podrás hacerle frente...- afirmó el uzumaki, mientras el Kitsune asentía.

Kurama estaba deacuerdo con el mocoso. Shion no estaba preparada para una vida nómada estando embarazada. Cuando tuviese al retoño uzumaki, podrían barajar opciones, como viajar al monte myoboku. Actualmente no podían hacerlo, puesto que el chakra natural afectaría al desarrollo del feto. Un feto con chakra, cómo el que claramente había producido Naruto con Shion, era vulnerable al chakra natural, pudiendo sufrir malformaciones si por error absorbía algo del ambiente. Y si viajaban a otro lugar, como las recónditas montañas del norte de kumo, y ocurría un problema con el embarazo, ¿quién atendería a la joven? El hirashin también podría afectar al feto y a Shion, al fin y al cabo era moverse a la velocidad de la luz, y para ello es necesario un tono físico muy fuerte, no podía hacerlo cualquiera, de ahí que no hubiese viajado con esa técnica cuando salió del país del demonio. Corrían el riesgo de partirse huesos, o sufrir heridas graves. Maldijo internamente haber descuidado tanto su entrenamiento del hirashin, si tuviese desarrollada la teleportación no habría problema, esa técnica no requería una formación específica. Así que sólo restaba aguantar y vigilar, e iniciar el viaje tras dar a luz Shion.

Tras desconvocar a kurama, el uzumaki empleo el hirashin para volver de inmediato con Shion, preparándose para vigilar día tras día. Pero ninguno cayó en la cuenta de que ese ser podría ser sólo un fragmento de algo mucho más grande, algo que moviese los hilos, y que todos estuviesen conectados. En su oscura y húmeda celda, unos ojos carmesí con pupila rasgada del tamaño de un ser humano adulto en pie cada uno se abrieron, y una hilera de dientes dejo asomar una gran e inquietante sonrisa. Había cumplido con el encargo de su señor y hallado una presa adecuada, un uzumaki purasangre, un semental cazador. Un objetivo digno. Y madre siempre tenía hambre de caza.

* * *

- **Estoy acordándome de cuando llegaste aquí, Sakura…** \- comentó una absorta mito a su alumna aventajada.

-No me digas más, a malas…- repuso la pelirrosada, mirando con suspicacia a su maestra.

- **no sé porqué lo dices… continuo, cuando llegaste aquí, me acuerdo que me sorprendió lo que vi. Una kunoichi con un chakra ínfimo, un control mediocre de sus energías, un físico abandonado, un carácter malcriado y un estilo de ropa que dejaba mucho que desear…** \- declaró la pelirroja con la mano en la barbilla, observando a la ojijade, para luego quedarse en silencio. Sakura la observó con un ligero tic en el ojo, esperando que continuase.

-¿Vas a comparar con el ahora o sólo te acordabas de eso y ya?

- **Sólo me acordaba de eso, nada más.** \- contestó la uzumaki, mientras inner Sakura reprimía sus ansias de asesinarla ahí mismo.- **No sé porqué los seres humanos esperáis comparaciones en estos casos, como si mejorase en algo lo que fuisteis…**

Sakura resopló e ignoró ese claro déficit de inteligencia social que presentaba la ojivioleta. Realmente no le hacían falta los halagos para apreciar su cambio. Su pelo estaba enormemente más largo, demonios, no le llegaba a los hombros cuando salió de konoha, y ahora le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Su cuerpo, curvilíneo y ya perfectamente formado, destacaba por sus caderas marcadas, sus piernas esbeltas y su fina figura. Puede que no tuviese unos pechos como los de Ino, pero no le hacían falta, ya sabía que no tenía nada que envidiarle. Y no sólo era físico, sólo había que ver cómo miraba a su maestra. Sakura siempre había destacado por ser una mujer inteligente, disciplinada, talentosa a la hora de aprender… pero también insegura. Muy insegura. Puede que se debiese a los insultos hacía su frente que recibió de niña. O a los continuos desprecios que siempre le daba el chico que le gustaba. O a su físico poco femenino en su adolescencia. Realmente había demasiadas causas, demasiados obstáculos que necesitaba saltar. Y ahora ya no sentía esa inseguridad. Había saltado cada obstáculo y, por primera vez en su vida, lideraba la carrera, todo gracias a haber alcanzado sus metas y haberse realizado como persona. Antes vivía a la sombra de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Ahora, nunca más.

Su entrenamiento ya había prácticamente finalizado. Llevaba meses acumulando chakra natural, destinándolo a su byakugou no in y mejorando su aguante con el mismo. Todavía estaba lejos de los estándares de la gran mito uzumaki, pero podía mantenerlo por veinte minutos antes de empezar a sufrir un enorme dolor de cabeza. Información. Muchísima información entrando a la vez en su cabeza. Necesitaría años para poder procesar absolutamente toda la información que recibía en una sesión: edad de la fauna y flora de su alrededor, enfermedades recientes, alimentación, bacterias que poblaban su piel… Y, cómo siempre, ahora comprendía más el entrenamiento de Mito, concretamente el porqué de su sonrisa al comentarla que haría kage bunshin: esos clones no sólo reforzaban chakra y conocimientos, también ejercitaban el cerebro para recibir más información de golpe, lo que ayudaba con su modo sabio. Realmente, su entrenamiento para aumentar la duración de su modo sabio difería del de Naruto en este aspecto: Naruto mejoró la cadencia a base de estirar sus límites, una y otra vez; Sakura a base de descartar información para aligerar el trabajo de su cerebro y soportar sólo la importante. Porque no había cerebro capaz de procesar toda esa información. Quizás esa era la diferencia que poseía con sus compañeros: Sasuke era una herencia privilegiada, y Naruto un sobrehumano. Ella, una mujer con muchas ganas de trabajar.

Naruto… como se acordaba de él. Cuando lo echaba de menos, concentraba su chakra natural en analizar el chakra del medallón que le regaló. Cada día decrecía, y a la mañana siguiente estaba recargado, lo que implicaba que se acordaba de ella cada día para volver a transmitirle chakra. Y eso que ese baka seguía con su manía de desaparecer… el consejo gokage llevaba buscándole casi un año. Sin éxito. Ni tan siquiera ella y mito habían logrado hallarle, a pesar de contar con ese medallón y su modo sennin. El rastro las llevaba a un sapo, y este a otro, y este a otro.., así Naruto podía movilizar su red de información, transmitir mensajes y recargar el chakra de sus sellos sin ser detectado. Brillante, ya veía que sus dos años con ese pervertido de pelo blanco no los había perdido en un poco de control de chakra, un rasengan más grande y mejor coordinación con sus clones. Había estado aprendiendo espionaje y contrainteligencia. Pero la Haruno sabía que le encontraría. Era Naruto, habría dejado una pista, un rastro para ella, aunque fuese inconscientemente. Y ella lo encontraría e iría con él. Jamás descansaría.

- **Sakura, ven, quiero enseñarte algo.** \- ordenó la sannin pelirroja, mientras la pelirrosada se acercaba a ella con curiosidad. Envuelto en un paño blanco, un extraño objeto descansaba en sus manos. La uzumaki lo desenvolvió con cuidado, revelando un ninjato de exquisita manufactura: un mango blanco con detalles en rojo sangre, como el pelo de mito, acompañaba a una brillante hoja de metal blanquecino con extraños kanji que no reconocía en su superficie.- **Esto de aquí es el Saigo no ishi (última voluntad), un arma que ha pertenecido a la princesa uzumaki durante toda la existencia de Uzu. Lo recuperé a la muerte de kushina, para evitar que acabase fuera del clan uzumaki.**

-Es… es magnífico…

- **Y muy peligroso, Sakura. Jamás podrás desenfundarlo sin derramar sangre. No reconocerás estos kanji gravados porque son sellos especiales de mi clan.** \- explicó la mujer, señalando esos símbolos con formalidad.- **estos sellos conducen el Suiton, y hacen este ninjato varias armas en una. Conduciendo agua en él de manera dinámica y continua, tendrás una katana tan afilada como la del mejor acero.** \- declaró la ojivioleta, mientras el agua se acumulaba alrededor del ninjato, formando la hoja de una katana.- **con la ventaja añadida de que la puedes ampliar, disolver o deformar como te plazca. Y es tan maleable que si diriges el Suiton de manera más fluida y lenta…** \- continuó Mito, mientras Sakura veía como la hoja se alargaba y empezaba a doblar, como si fuese un…- **tendrás un látigo. Las mejores armas siempre son multifuncionales.**

-Un momento, ¿Por qué me explica esto? Tiene pensado enseñármela, que me ilusione y luego quitármela ¿no?- se quejó la joven, ya curada de espantos con las "bromas" de su maestra.

- **Pues no, esta vez no voy a ser cruel. Es de mala educación jugar con un regalo.** \- contestó con una sonrisa la reina babosa, mientras le tendía el ninjato a la Haruno, que lo contempló confundida.- **Sakura, creo que ya va siendo hora de la prueba final. No te puedo enseñar más, a partir de aquí puedes seguir sola. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Y estoy orgullosa de ti, al final resulta que mi nieta tiene buen ojo para encontrar talento… Quiero que te lo quedes.** \- Sakura iba a rehusar un regalo tan bueno como ese, llevada por la humildad. Era un arma uzumaki, debía de poseerlo un Uzumaki.- **sé que debería de tenerlo una mujer uzumaki… espero que eso lo soluciones tú en un futuro cercano y que implique a cierto rubio cabezahueca.** \- Sakura se sonrojó, captando la indirecta.

-Mito sama… no sé que decir…

- **Mejor céntrate en tu última prueba, anda… sabes de la secta del dios árbol, ¿no?** \- Sakura apretó los dientes con rabia, recordando lo que le hicieron a Naruto..- **me tomaré ese gesto como un si. Habrás percibido también lo que es ese árbol: un parásito, algo externo a la naturaleza. Un corruptor del ecosistema. El clan de las babosas, como ya hizo el de los sapos a través de Naruto, quiere mandar un mensaje. "Aquí tenemos a nuestra sennin" concretamente. Te desconvocaremos de este reino y aparecerás en medio de uno de sus campamentos. Da rienda suelta a tu poder y no dejes piedra sobre piedra. Después de eso, eres libre de buscar a tu rubio. No te voy a negar que te echaré de menos… a quien rebozaré en barro ahora…** \- se burló la uzumaki con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras la ojijade también reía. En esos meses, ellas dos habían forjado un vínculo especial, uno en el que esos desprecios supuestamente inconscientes de Mito y los deseos asesinos de la Haruno eran una muestra de cariño más entre alumna y maestra. La alumna más inútil del mundo, y la maestra más asocial del mundo. Y ahora, ambas sennin.

-Mi… Mito sama… no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí… me ha ayudado a realizarme, a sentir que al fin valgo para algo más que llorar y curar el daño ya hecho mientras otros libran mis batallas. Gra… Gracias por todo…- dijo la kunoichi de konoha con los ojos ligeramente húmedos. Puede que ahora fuese una sannin y mucho más fuerte que antes, pero no quitaba que fuese una persona emotiva.

- **Déjate de lagrimas y agradecimientos, tú te has ayudado solita para ser la mejor.** \- contestó con una sonrisa la pelirroja, mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la mejilla de la Haruno. Un gesto de cariño que revelaba lo que no iba a reconocer jamás por orgullo: quería a la Haruno. Para ella, era como una hija, o una bisnieta más bien.- **yo sólo te he dado un empujoncito… y alguna ola de suiton de vez en cuando… y no es nada con lo que ha hecho cierto rubio por ti al darte motivación.** \- Sakura tuvo que asentir: ese era el efecto que Naruto tenía en ella, hacerla mejorar, ayudarla a hallar sus límites. Ya lo hizo cuando volvió medio muerto del Valle del fin tras su primera pelea con Sasuke, lo volvió a lograr cuando se transformó en el cuatro colas, y dio un paso más cuando estalló la gran guerra. Cuando pensaba en Naruto, quería mejorar, eso era innegable.- **Querer es poder Sakura, esa es la clave, y ver a Naruto medio muerto en esa camilla te hizo querer mejorar de verdad. Pero, si quieres devolverme el favor, dame la mano un momento.**

Sakura le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, y la reina babosa la tomó con suavidad, absorbiendo una pequeña pizca de su chakra. De pronto, su imagen se licuó, comenzando a reformarse de nuevo. Tras revolverse ligeramente, adoptó una apariencia concreta: pelo rosa, ojos verdes, un elegante vestido color vino y una mueca burlona al ver la sorpresa de Sakura. Era raro ver a alguien exactamente igual que ella, y más con esa pose tan arrogante.

- **No podía dejarte ir sin tomar un poco de tu chakra y tu apariencia, es la costumbre.** \- explicó la reina babosa con la voz de Sakura y una sonrisa, mirándose a sí misma de arriba abajo.- **tiene menos glamour que la de mito, pero he de reconocer que agradezco la grandísima reducción de pecho… era una pesadez cargar con el material de Mito todo el día…**

-Gracias, mito sama…- contestó con una mueca de rabia la Haruno. Esa mujer lo hacía a propósito, ahora estaba segura…

- **De nada niña, y a partir de ahora Haruno sama. Bueno, esto es un hasta luego, ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando para facilitar tu cosecha de chakra natural. Te prepararé un buen plato de larvas, esas amarillas no aprecian asquearte demasiado…** \- Sakura se estremeció al recordar ese… manjar… según la reina babosa al menos.- **estamos orgullosos de ti, Sakura Haruno, nueva sennin babosa. Sigue siendo digna de este don.**

-lo seré, mito sama.

Acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo, reapareciendo en un bosque. Debía de ser Kiri, viendo la humedad del ambiente. Su chakra natural estaba preparado, solo tenía que sentarse y meditar para regularlo. Se sentó en posición de loto y se conectó a la naturaleza circundante. Tras unos minutos recorriendo raíces y pequeños insectos, sintió a un conejo salir de una madriguera a su derecha. Y como apareció un zorro y lo atrapó de inmediato, matándolo de un fuerte mordisco en el cuello y poniendo rumbo a un lugar más apartado para alimentarse. La sangre cayendo por su morro, como las almohadillas de sus patas se moldeaban para adaptarse al terreno. La naturaleza a su alrededor… y entonces lo sintió. Como una gota de alquitrán en medio del agua, una zona donde la naturaleza era asediada, atacada, tanto que el zorro salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Notaba la tierra moribunda, pisoteada mil veces. El agua pútrida, estancada en los surcos de las huellas de cientos de hombres y mujeres. Los gritos de angustia de decenas de inocentes, mujeres abusadas, niños que comenzaban a ver el mundo únicamente de una manera cruel puesto que era lo único que habían conocido, hombres derrotados que veían sus familias destruidas… Codicia de individuos muertos por dentro. Y en el centro, una gigantesca raíz de un color blanco enfermizo. El olor asqueó a Sakura como nada en este mundo. Olía a podredumbre, a muerte. A podrido.

Cuando Naruto lo describió, a Sakura le pareció una de sus exageraciones, como cuando se quejaba de que moriría de hambre si no iba al ichiraku. Pero no había exagerado. Sakura comprendió más esa fría furia que le asaltó cuando atacó ese campamento de hijos del dios árbol antes del atentado. Era como ver en directo todos los atropellos que habían cometido sobre esas personas. Y eso sin contar que Sakura, al conectarse aún más profundo que Naruto al entorno, también percibía los daños a la naturaleza. Animales asesinados para ruines sacrificios. Árboles centenarios, hogar de decenas de seres vivos, talados para construir ídolos de una deidad antinatural. Claramente maligna. El dios árbol enfurecía a la naturaleza. Sentía su ira, su odio, sus gritos clamando justicia. Y cómo estaba dispuesta a cederla la energía que fuese necesaria para frenar esa situación. El entorno ideal para una sennin de las babosas. Sus ojos adoptaron ese color negro, abarcando la totalidad del globo ocular, y las marcas azul turquesa de su **byakugou no in** se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, como las raíces de un árbol en la tierra. Su cerebro comenzó a asimilar cada ápice de información útil, dónde estaban sus enemigos, estado físico, alimentación, niveles de chakra de sus ninjas… desenfundó el Saigo no ishi, y comenzó con su trabajo.

Avanzó por la espesura, sintiendo a su izquierda a dos sectarios aproximarse. Iban distraídos, hablaban de lo bien que se lo habían pasado con una de las rehenes. Su equipo era rudimentario, mal conservado, con óxido en las hojas. Presas fáciles. Cayó sobre ellos con rapidez, aplastando literalmente a uno de ellos de un puñetazo entre un mar de sangre y astillas de hueso. El compañero intentó atacarla con su espada cuando se repuso de la impresión, pero le hubiese resultado igual si hubiese sido un palo de madera, saigo la partió por la mitad sin esfuerzo, decapitando al pobre desgraciado de paso. Continuó hacía el campamento, evitando las trampas sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo, estaban instaladas en la naturaleza, y ahora ella era una con la naturaleza, era como si le dijesen donde estaba cada una a medida que se acercaba. Ya sabía lo que había en el campamento, situado en un típico claro de bosque, antes incluso de llegar: cinco jounin, una veintena de chuunin y gennin (para una sennin era ínfima la diferencia, como la que había entre hormigas y escarabajos) y otra treintena aproximadamente de soldados rasos. Y sabía su distribución exacta. En unas celdas en el centro, dos docenas de rehenes. La prioridad era clara: matar a los jounin, el resto eran moscas, nada más. Pero pudo percibir que uno de ellos era sensor, lo cual dificultaría su aproximación. No era tan buena ocultándose como Naruto, eso era un hecho, pero sí que era más lista.

Con un clon de sombra bien cargado, atacó desde el norte, mientras ella esperaba pacientemente desde el sur. Y, como se imaginaba, esos jounin eran los líderes del campamento, y por lo tanto se quedaron en retaguardia. Lo dicho, presas fáciles. Dos shuriken se clavaron en la parte de atrás del cráneo de dos de ellos, uno usuario de raiton y por tanto muy peligroso para su Suiton; y el otro un usuario de Doton que mostraba un mayor olor a podrido, lo que hizo sospechar a Sakura de su predisposición a usar rehenes de escudos humanos. Y el objetivo era que hubiese cero bajas… entre los seres humanos de bien, claro. Los tres jounin se giraron hacía ella. El jounin sensor retrocedió asustado, siendo el único que sabía lo peligrosa que era una sennin en esa situación: Sakura, en modo sennin de las babosas, era un bijuu sin cola. No llegaba al nivel de Sasuke, pero era muy fuerte, y excedía por mucho a un jounin promedio. Los dos compañeros del sectario, ignorando el temor de su amigo y viendo sólo a una frágil mujer con unos extraños ojos, se lanzaron al combate, uno con la katana desenfundada mientras el otro preparaba una técnica. La ventaja de verlo todo es que Sakura sabía exactamente que usaría una gran bola de fuego, con la cantidad concreta de chakra y todo, por lo que decidió aprovecharlo. Invocó varias balas de agua en una cantidad similar de potencia a la bola de fuego, creando una espesa nube de vapor.

Cuando el otro jounin atravesó la nube y llegó a impactarla con su katana, sólo encontró aire. Sakura no estaba allí, estaba detrás del jounin sensor gracias a su escondrijo bajo tierra del elemento Doton, atravesándole el corazón con su ninjato. Sin su sensor lo tendrían mucho más difícil esos inútiles. Los otros dos la buscaron a ciegas, mientras la Haruno andaba tranquilamente hacía el usuario de katon, el más peligroso de los dos. El hombre consiguió oírla justo antes de que llegase, y reaccionó con unas flamas de dragón en su dirección. Nada que un muro de piedra con la cantidad precisa de chakra no pudiese frenar, un muro con la abertura justa donde no apuntó su enemigo su ataque que permitió a la ojijade, ahora ojinegra, decapitarlo limpiamente con una bala de agua. El otro jounin llegó con su katana, confiado en vencer el combate por el mayor alcance de su arma. Pero su sonrisa confiada cambió cuando vio la hoja del ninjato de Sakura crecer recubriéndose de agua, un agua tan compacta que paró el impacto de su katana. La sennin hubiese finalizado eso ahora, pero su modo sabio le reveló algo preocupante. Un par de sectarios, frustrados por no poder acabar con el clon de la Haruno, que se divertía en ese momento matando dos chuunin sin despeinarse, avanzaban con sus armas hacia las celdas de los rehenes dispuestos a morir matando. Empujó a su rival e invocó su **Deiton: Deiteimu (elemento barro: agujero de barro sin fondo)** , rodeando a los rehenes de un pozo de barro que arrastró a sus profundidades a los infames enemigos. Con eso se aseguraría de que nadie atacase a los inocentes.

Ya iba siendo hora de acabar con todo, sobre todo porque su clon estaba a punto de caer bajo una bola de fuego de uno de los chuunin enemigos. Volvió a cargar contra su rival de la katana, pero esta vez Saigo tomó la forma de un látigo, sorprendiendo de lleno al jounin cuando se enrolló alrededor de su cuello y se lo partió al ser recogido. ¿Quién dijo que esto sería un duelo limpio a katana? Los demás sectarios avanzaron hacia la sennin, dispuestos a matarla como acababan de hacer con el clon. Muy juntos. Y en un espacio abierto perfecto para disparar. El que la subestimasen por ser mujer provocaba estas cosas… Al grito de **senpu: Hari jigoku (arte sabio: agujas infierno)** , mil agujas salieron disparadas de su larga cabellera, causando estragos entre sus enemigos, que no tenían la más mínima noción de las artes sabias y no sabían que eso se podía hacer. Los supervivientes, algunos de ellos con agujas todavía clavadas en brazos y torso, no fueron rival ya para la Haruno, que simplemente dejó a Saigo no ishi divertirse, tras décadas guardado en esa funda en el reino de las babosas. De vez en cuando la obligaron a escupirles ácido si le atacaban a distancia, pero nada serio. Cuando el último sectario cayó, la ojijade desconvocó su modo sabio. Diez minutos, eso es lo que le había llevado acabar con los cincuenta sectarios. Cierto era que fue un ataque por sorpresa, y que había terminado con los elementos más peligrosos sin darles apenas oportunidad de actuar, pero el mérito no se lo quitaba nadie. Se dirigió hacia los rehenes, deshaciendo el pozo de barro, y rompió las cadenas de las puertas con su fuerza, mientras todos la miraban confundidos.

-Sois libres.- anunció con una sonrisa, mientras algunos comenzaban a llorar de alegría y agradecerla el haberlos rescatado. Destacó una niña de cabellos marrones, que la abrazó con dulzura y logró enternecerla.

Tras señalar la población más cercana a los rehenes, y asegurarse de que no hubiese más sectarios gracias a su chakra natural, procedió a finalizar su misión. Convocó aceite y roció esa repugnante raíz del Shinju. Luego, una bola de fuego hizo el resto, y la fémina simplemente partió en dirección a konoha. Un campamento sectario menos, y un motivo más para la esperanza. Los rehenes, al llegar a la capital, describieron como un ángel de la muerte de pelo rosado acabó con cincuenta enemigos sin despeinarse. Como unos fríos ojos negros fue lo único que los enemigos vieron antes de morir. Y como esa secta que parecía invencible, acababa de caer derrotada a manos de una sola mujer. Sakura Haruno descubrieron que se llamaba, gracias al símbolo de su espalda y a ese pelo rosa. Aunque otros la comenzaron a llamar de otra manera. Había comenzado la leyenda de la tercera sennin conocida del continente,, junto al gran Kitsune no Kibo y Tsunade Senju. La leyenda de hanabira shi (el pétalo de la muerte).

* * *

Era finales de invierno en nami, una floreciente ciudad del este de hi no kuni. Una ciudad costera con una población respetable, un gran puerto, muchos comercios… y un precioso mercado todos los domingos. Normalmente, Naruto uzumaki se habría ahorrado el **henge** y no habría ido a ese lugar abarrotado de gente. Y menos con Kurama al lado gruñendo como nunca en su milenaria vida. La razón era simple: el también debía de usar un **henge** y aparentar ser un perro callejero corriente. No quedaría bien que un zorro milenario de nueve colas, encima ahora con metro y medio de altura, se pasease por medio de un mercado abarrotado, la gente obviamente sospecharía. En otras circunstancias, kurama habría rehusado ir y se habría quedado cazando en el bosque. Pero, desde el incidente con esa loba de tres colas, kurama había asumido la vigilancia permanente de la madre del futuro vástago uzumaki. Sabía de la importancia que tenía esa mujer para su mocoso, y al fin sentía que podía compensar a su cachorro por la infancia que le hizo pasar. Protegería a la mujer del uzumaki. Protegería al hijo uzumaki. Esa sería su única obsesión a partir de ahora.

Shion recorrió el mercado con una sonrisa, como una abeja volando de flor en flor. En cuanto supo de la celebración de este mercado, gracias a sus conversaciones con su gran amiga Tsunami, no paró hasta convencer al uzumaki de ir allí. Al principio, Naruto se excusaba alegando que no necesitaban nada de allí: la comida la cultivaban o cazaban ellos, los muebles los hacía el rubio y la ropa la compraba la ojivioleta tras salir de trabajar en el orfanato. Pero no podía decirle que no a esa mujer cuando se empeñaba, era superior a sus fuerzas, y había empeorado aún más con esos cambios bruscos de humor culpa de las hormonas. No podía negarse: Naruto era un hombre indómito, un dios del chakra, un guerrero veterano, un rebelde sin causa… pero cuando aparecía una mujer que le supiese manejar, toda esa rebeldía desaparecía. Le pasaba con Sakura, que era la única mujer durante la adolescencia del uzumaki que podía convencerle de comer sano, levantarse de la cama un domingo u otras cosas que jamás haría si se lo pidiese otra persona. Y ahora le pasaba con Shion. Ni los insultos de "bragazas" de Kurama habían logrado que se impusiese. Sin contar que, cuando se ponía demasiado… difícil, Shion recurría al sexo y a la abstinencia de él, y el ojiazul acababa cayendo. El nuevo shinobi no Kami, con las debilidades de cualquier mortal.

Lo que buscaban era, en un principio, sencillo. Ropa pre mamá, ropa de bebé y algunos muebles para la habitación del vástago. Shion había dejado claro a su querido ojiazul que bajo ningún concepto tejería ella toda esa ropa, y que quería algunos complementos para la habitación que el ojiazul, a pesar de su obvia habilidad, no podría hacer. Así que la idea del uzumaki al acceder era sencilla: llegar, comprar, volver. Quizás visitar a tazuna ya que estaban. Pero ese no era el plan de Shion, que tenía pensado disfrutar del día allí y obligar literalmente al uzumaki a hacerlo también. De puesto en puesto, Shion miraba joyas, vestidos, juguetes… de todo. Y el uzumaki, a pesar de su pose de chico duro, comenzó a distraerse. Vio unos cuantos tomos del manga que estaba leyendo, concretamente el arco de la insurrección de su amado shingeki no kiojin. También algunos de bleach, unos antiguos mangas de su querido mushrambo de la serie Shinzo, e incluso una edición ilustrada de Hellsing. El niño de doce años que llevaba dentro acabó tomando el control, y al final era Shion la que le seguía de puesto en puesto con una gran sonrisa. Le enamoraba también esa faceta de Naruto, no lo iba a negar. Le hacía muy especial ser un niño todavía en algunos aspectos.

-Naruto kun, ven un momento.- le llamó la fémina desde un puesto de ropa de bebé. Naruto apareció de inmediato, mientras kurama-perro miraba todo con una ceja arqueada. Menos mal que iban a tardar poco… un niño intentó acariciarle mientras le llamaba "perro guapo", recibiendo un rugido rabioso acompañado de un amago de mordisco en respuesta que le acabó espantando entre lloros.

-Dime cariño.- contestó Naruto nada más llegar, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la ex sacerdotisa y la plantaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Aprovechó además para acariciar ese vientre de embarazo, que con casi seis meses ya se empezaba a notar bastante.

-Estoy mirando mantas para el bebé, que prefieres, ¿la de flores o la sencilla?- preguntó con curiosidad la ojivioleta, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Y sin necesidad de usar sus visiones. Naruto era un libro abierto a veces.

-La de zorritos del fondo.- declaró el uzumaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Shion negaba y se mordía el labio inferior. Lo dicho: un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre. El de un hombre guapísimo que la hacía muy feliz, todo sea dicho de paso...

-Perfecto, pues esa. Como no le guste vienes a comprarle otra eh.- comentó Shion mientras se reía ligeramente, a lo que Naruto contestó con un beso en sus labios. La tendera les contemplaba con una gran sonrisa, se les veía realmente felices.- ahora ve un poco con Kurama de la que la compro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a comprarme otra de zorritos a mi como sorpresa? Dudo que haya de mi talla…- bromeó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos Shion en respuesta.

-No tonto, ¿no decías que no querías saber el sexo del bebé? Si ves el color de la manta, no tendrás que pensar mucho…- contestó la fémina, pillando Naruto rápidamente la indirecta y volviendo al puesto de flores cercano de donde venía, buscando nuevas adquisiciones para el jardín. Aunque no sin darle antes otro beso a su mujer.

-Se les ve muy felices juntos, enhorabuena.-le felicitó la tendera, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pelo negro recogido y una cara amable.- ¿son primerizos?

-Si, ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?- preguntó riéndose ligeramente la rubia, mientras señalaba la manta de color rosa.

-Se nota, ambos están… resplandecientes. Yo ya tengo cuatro, pero el primero siempre es… especial.- declaró la tendera mientras envolvía la manta.- por cierto, ¿Cómo sabe el sexo del bebé?

-Llamémoslo… intuición. Y nunca fallo.- mintió Shion. Realmente, ser adivina tenía estas pocas ventajas.

-Bueno, por lo que veo, la niña va a manejar a su marido como un juguete más, los padres primerizos siempre se deshacen con las niñas, y más si se parecen a la madre. Se ve a la legua.

-Lo sé…- concedió la ojivioleta, mientras pagaba y miraba al rubio, que acababa de quemarse la lengua al intentar comer un plato de ramen demasiado caliente. Ambas mujeres se miraron con pesadumbre.- ojalá salga madura e inteligente y consiga educar al padre…

-Eso esperemos…

Shion se despidió amablemente de la tendera y fue hacia su desastroso novio, que seguía comiendo el humeante y claramente ardiente plato de ramen mientras Kurama lo contemplaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Y no me has comprado uno a mi?- preguntó con fingida mueca de ofensa, mientras el rubio acababa su plato con rapidez para contestar.

-Ahora te pido todos los que quieras cariño. Mi hijo o hija no puede esperar ni un minuto sin probar ramen.- anunció con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras ambos iban a puesto a pedir tres cuencos, acordándose de Kurama, que también se había vuelto adicto. Hasta Shion, que al principio no le gustaba, se había vuelto adicta con el embarazo. ¿Sería su hija, exigiendo desde su vientre? Quién sabe… mientras esperaban en la cola, no pudieron evitar oír la conversación de dos clientes.

-¿Has oído lo que le pasó a la hija del señor Yohiro?- cotilleó una mujer de unos treinta años.

-Si… es una desgracia… dicen que la han secuestrado en los bosques de las afueras, de la que daba un paseo.- contestó otra mujer de su edad, mientras el rubio comenzaba a interesarse. Si había peligro en los alrededores de su nuevo hogar, quería saberlo.

-Pobre chica… sólo dieciséis años y ya pasando por eso… a saber lo que le harán…- Naruto se comenzó a tensar al oír esto.

-¿No te parece extraño? Primero desaparece una familia en los merenderos, luego esos obreros, ahora esta chica… todo en una semana…

-Ya… a ver si va a haber una banda en los alrededores… yo ya le he dicho a mi hija que no salga de la ciudad y no hable con extraños…

-Yo igual con mis hijos… bueno, yo ya he acabado, ¿seguimos de compras?

Ambas mujeres rieron y se fueron del puesto, rumbo a los puestos de ropa, dejando al uzumaki pensativo. Una oleada de secuestros. Y Shion ya le había hablado de dos niños del orfanato que no habían ido a clase esos días. Secuestros aleatorios en etapas concretas. Era una banda seguramente, tal vez esclavistas. Normalmente lo dejaría estar, pero desde el embarazo de Shion había comenzado a pensar en el futuro. Había estado viviendo el presente desde su resurrección, el día a día. Y ahora, pensando en el futuro de su vástago, se preguntaba, ¿Qué mundo se encontrará? ¿Quiero que viva con miedo? Sabía que no podía hacer nada con todas las injusticias del mundo, pero tenía claro que si podía pacificar esa región. Nami podía ser ese lugar seguro para su hijo. Y, desde el incidente de la luna del cazador, estaba atento a cualquier indicio, el que fuese que revelase peligro. Protegería a Shion y su hijo. Cuando decidió apartarse del mundo y vivir solo, dedujo que moriría sin amor ni descendencia. Estar cerca de él sería peligroso. Pero ahora veía que no tenía porque ser así. Podía apartarse y a la vez tener una familia. El premio que merecía por su constancia, y el único que quería. La familia que nunca tuvo. Así que, a pesar de su desengaño por el mundo, su complejo de héroe volvió a vencerle.

-Shion chan… se… se me ha olvidado… algo en el puesto de ropa… voy a buscarlo, te dejo con kurama, ¿vale?

-Vale cariño.- respondió con una sonrisa la fémina. Naruto se fue rápidamente, mientras ella le seguía con la mirada. Shion negó con la cabeza cuando desapareció de su vista. Había escuchado también esa conversación, y vio como el uzumaki se había quedado pensativo tras ella, en lugar de hablar sin parar como siempre. Naruto era un libro abierto, y ya sabía a dónde iba. A salvar a esa chica. Porque, por mucho que se alejase del mundo, no podía luchar contra su propia naturaleza. Y Shion le amaba con todo su corazón por ello, porque esa naturaleza era ayudar a los demás.- Kurama… ¿te he dicho alguna vez que tú mejor amigo es un mentiroso terrible?- kurama contestó con una sonrisa disimulada dentro de su odiado disfraz de perro. Shion sintió de pronto un antojo.- Vamos kurama, que me apetece más ramen. Y te compro un plato más a ti.- kurama movió la cola con júbilo. Doble ración, doble diversión.

En las profundidades del bosque que rodeaba la región donde el gran puente Naruto se unía con el continente, un grupo de malnacidos avanzaba con anochecer reciente hacia un claro con su última presa. Dos viajeros incautos, una presa fácil. Un matrimonio joven, que seguro que iban a nami a visitar a alguien viendo su escaso equipaje. Fue fácil para ellos cinco asaltarles y capturarles en la espesura del bosque. Más rehenes que vender, estaba siendo una semana muy provechosa. Nami no había recibido apenas ataques durante esta guerra contra el dios árbol, inexplicablemente si les preguntaban, y por ello había una gran cantidad de potenciales víctimas esperando su "recolección". Un vergel esperando a gente como ellos. Llevaron a la malograda pareja hasta el claro dónde habían situado su campamento. Atados a unos postes de madera, con argollas al cuello, se encontraban sus otras capturas: ese hombre y esa mujer con sus tres hijos que capturaron en primer lugar, esos tres obreros que les siguieron, esos dos huérfanos que nadie echaría en falta, y esa joven. A pesar de que todos tenían un aspecto mugriento, esa chica conservaba un cierto atractivo: pelo negro, ojos verdes, un cuerpo delgado y unos pechos incipientes copa C… puro sexo, si les preguntaban. No podían esperar para disfrutar de ella esa noche.

Tan entretenidos estaban con su captura preferida, que no se dieron cuenta del peligro hasta que lo tuvieron encima. Uno de los miembros de la banda, el que se encontraba más cerca del claro, cayó muerto, completamente desecado, con su pelo canoso y pajizo y su cara en una mueca de silencioso terror. Todos sacaron sus armas, presos del miedo.

-¿Disfrutáis causando dolor no?- preguntó una voz profunda, como distorsionada. Un shuriken impactó en el hombro del más joven de la banda, haciéndole caer al suelo con un grito de dolor.- ¿Debe de ser tranquilizador poder hacer a una persona lo que quieras sin que se puedan defender, no? Tengo curiosidad, permitirme divertirme.

Del lindero, como si fuese un depredador, salió corriendo un individuo armado con una gigantesca guadaña. Sus ropas eran oscuras, propias de un anbu, no eran de por sí aterradoras. Lo aterrador era la máscara anbu. Un zorro sonriente con detalles en naranja brillante. Kitsune no Kibo. La probabilidad de encontrarse con esa leyenda era casi inexistente, supuestamente estaba desaparecido del mundo. Y esos tres pobres desgraciados acababan de sacarse la lotería de ver a esa leyenda anbu en combate. Lamentablemente, lo verían luchando contra ellos. El choque reveló que la batalla no era tal: fue como ver a un toro embestir a un grupo de niños. Uno de los asaltantes fue literalmente partido en dos de arriba abajo con un tajo de la guadaña, y, para asombro de los maleantes, no salió ni una gota de sangre de la inmensa herida. Otro intentó atacar a la leyenda desde su derecha con un torpe espadazo. Nada que Kitsune no pudiese desviar con el mango de su guadaña. Girándola acrobáticamente sobre su cuerpo, la hoja acabó dando un potente corte transversal en el torso del bandido, de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda. El pobre infortunado sintió como su energía desaparecía, como su cuerpo envejecía prematuramente. Prácticamente agradeció el golpe directo al corazón de tan aterradora arma. El restante intentó huir, atemorizado y con una sospechosa mancha en los pantalones, aprovechando que su enemigo estaba de espaldas. Pero una cadena de origen desconocido y que parecía moverse por sí sola, se aferró a su pie, arrastrándolo de vuelta con el justiciero.

-Mi guadaña me ha contado una bella historia…- empezó a relatar el anbu, sin darse todavía la vuelta.- es la historia de un hombre que lleva toda la vida asesinando, violando y haciendo sufrir a inocentes. Ese hombre eres tú. ¿Crees en el karma?- preguntó, dándose la vuelta. Si el pobre infortunado hubiese podido ver a través de esa máscara de un zorro sonriente, habría visto una sonrisa aún más amplia y siniestra.- ¿No? Bueno, pues saluda a Shinigami de mi parte.- y con un potente tajo vertical, acabó con la vida del desgraciado.

En el suelo, el bandido que había recibido el shuriken se arrastraba, intentando huir. Si ese psicópata le había hecho eso a todos sus compañeros, no quería saber que le haría a él. Kitsune se le acercó, y se temió lo peor cuando el anbu se agachó hacía el, poniéndose en cuclillas. Pero, para su sorpresa, solo habló.

-Tu historia es… diferente a la de tu amigo. No sé si será por ser más joven, o porque no te gustaban esas cosas, pero no has violado ni matado.- el joven se sorprendió, ¿Cómo sabía eso? El nunca había hecho esas fechorías, si acompañaba a esa banda era por tener algo de comer. No tenía nada más, era huérfano y sin ningún estudio o habilidad. Carnaza para este mundo.-. Es más, puedo detectar algo de culpa en ti. Quizás, y sólo quizás, puedas salvarte…

-Di… Dime lo que tengo que hacer, ¡no quiero morir!

-Esa es la actitud.- declaró Kitsune, mientras se apoyaba en el mango de su gran guadaña.- empecemos por lo obvio, ¿a quién le ibais a vender la mercancía?

-No… no lo sé. Sólo obedecemos órdenes. Alguien ha contratado muchas bandas como la nuestra y paga mucho por cada hombre y mujer que le llevemos. Y si son niños, paga el triple.

-¿Prefiere niños dices?- preguntó extrañado el anbu. Un secuestrador de niños… ¿podría ser él? Sería mucha casualidad… pero no perdía nada por investigarlo.- bien, dime dónde está y tendrás una oportunidad de vivir.

-Teníamos que llevar a los rehenes al norte, a un campamento cercano a las montañas… por favor, sólo quiero vivir, no me mate…

-Bien… voy a creerte… porque no tienes ninguna razón para mentir a alguien que te puede encontrar allá a donde vayas ¿no?- el joven negó con vehemencia, aterrorizado al ver cómo esa guadaña se retorcía y aproximaba su hoja a su cara.- bien, ¿vas a volver a relacionarte con malas compañías o vas a empezar a trabajar duro y honradamente?

-Lo segundo, lo segundo.

-Bien… buen chico. Y ahora vete… y más te vale que no te vuelva a ver en estas condiciones…

El chico salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, mientras Kitsune se dirigía a liberar a los agradecidos rehenes. Mandaría a sus sapos a investigar ese campamento. Lo más probable es que fuesen simples esclavistas, pero su instinto había gritado un único nombre cuando supo ese detalle de los niños. Seguramente sería un esclavista particularmente vicioso, pero eso no iba a librar a ese campamento de su ira. Y quién sabe… quizás conseguiría el premio gordo. El último nombre de su lista. Orochimaru.

* * *

Vestida con una capa de viaje sobre su clásico traje color vino, sus shorts, sus sandalias ninja y esos guantes para sus brazos, dejando asomar el mango de Saigo no ishi, Sakura anduvo por el camino de entrada a la gran aldea de konoha. De nuevo. La sensación de dejavú la acompañaba a cada paso: el mismo árbol, el mismo bache, el mismo camino… pero a su vez todo era diferente. El ambiente, más sombrío, grisáceo. La gente, más apagada, desesperanzada. Ella misma, más madura, más fuerte. Poco quedaba de esa niña que volvió a konoha a confesarle su amor al joven que rechazó mil veces en la juventud sin más que ofrecerle que lágrimas y sonrojos. Poco quedaba de esa ingenua que no supo ver cuando su mejor amigo, y gran amor, necesitaba su ayuda, y creyó que jugaba con sus sentimientos. Y por supuesto, nada quedaba de ese estorbo que solo pudo llorar en esa cama de hospital y pedirle que fuese fuerte, en lugar de serlo ella por él. Se fue siendo Sakura Haruno, jounin de konoha. Y volvía siendo Sakura Haruno, sennin del reino babosa. Todo había cambiado.

-Disculpad…- dijo la ojijade nada más llegar a la cantina de la puerta de konoha, recibiendo de respuesta un ronquido.

Bueno, no todo…

-¿Me oís, panda de vagos?- preguntó una hastiada Sakura a unos dormidos izumo y kotetsu. No iba a negar que no había nada más tranquilizador para la población que dos guardas dormidos tranquilamente, sin miedo a que los atacasen. Pero también era sumamente molesto cuando querías presentarte formalmente.- Que no se diga que no lo intenté… SHANNAROOOOOOOOO- gritó la Haruno con todos sus pulmones, despertando de un brinco a ambos guardianes.

-Por… por favor, no me…

-Ya ya, no me mate, tengo mujer e hijos… ¿le decís lo mismo a todos?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa la pelirrosada, recordando otras veces que habían sido sorprendidos roncando en la cantina por Tsunade sama. Pero ambos guardias la miraron como si fuese una desconocida.

-Dis… disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?- le preguntó Kotetsu, claramente extrañado. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿tanto había cambiado? Joder, enviaba a sus clones asiduamente, deberían de estar acostumbrados a verla. Aunque no había enviado clones desde que inició su entrenamiento con el chakra natural, interferían con su modo sabio; y antes estos solamente actuaban en el hospital y en la biblioteca, por lo que no les veía mucha gente. ¿tanto había cambiado desde entonces?

-Esto, ¿hola?- preguntó indignada, mientras se tomaba una hebra de su cabello rosado con las manos. Si eso no era suficiente pista…

-ha… ¿Haruno sama? ¿Es usted?- ¿Haruno sama? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser Sakura san? Se sentía como si fuese su propia madre…

-Si Izumo… y deja lo de Haruno sama, que me haces envejecer…

-Lo… lo siento, Sakura sama… -Sakura giró los ojos… como si eso sonase mejor…- es que ha cambiado mucho estos meses… pa… parece alguien diferente…- vale, ahora sí que sonaba raro. Cierto era que se había fijado en ciertos cambios en su aspecto y cuerpo, pero joder, tener tantos como para no ser reconocida…

-Bueno, como sea… ¿vais a ponerme el escolta anbu u os fiáis de que no traicione a la aldea?- Izumo y kotetsu se miraron con incomodidad.- Si si, ya sé que son las normas… sólo quería haceros sufrir un poquito.

Al lado de Sakura, apareció un silencioso anbu con una máscara de dragón con motivos verdes. A Sakura no le hizo falta sumar dos y dos para saber de quién se trataba.

-Hola fea, yo seré tu escolta.- declaró doragon, seguramente con una de esas sonrisas tan raras debajo de la máscara. A Sakura le dieron ganas de enviarlo volando de vuelta a su casa de una patada, pero se contuvo. Matar no estaba bien. Y menos a un compañero de equipo y novio de tu mejor amiga.

-… hola doragon… tan amable como siempre. ¿Qué tal la puerca?

-Según los libros que he leído, contenta. No ha estado comiendo chocolate todo el día, sólo cuando vuelvo tarde de trabajar… no sé si tendrá que ver… y además hace mucho que no me manda a dormir al sofá.- Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Luego, preguntó lo que quería saber desde que decidió volver a konoha.

-Sai… ¿sabéis algo de él?

-No, Sakura… nadie ha tenido noticias de él desde hace un año. Naruto kun es… invisible.

Sai era todo un caso. Y un buen amigo, por mucho que dijese esas estupideces. Sakura sabía que nunca iba a dejar de buscar a Naruto. Durante la conversación con el anbu artista, además de descubrir que ahora estaba destinado al escuadrón tobirama, supo que mandaba a diario a sus águilas de tinta a rastrear cada rincón de hi no kuni, con la esperanza de hallar cualquier indicio: una gigantesca masa de chakra amarillo, un ejército de clones rubios… joder, aunque fuese una gigantesca escombrera de platos vacíos de ramen. Pero nada, se lo había tragado la tierra. Y Sakura sabía que el anbu no le buscaba porque la aldea le necesitase. Le buscaba porque era su mejor amigo. Por el camino pudo ver la muchísimo menor actividad comercial, muchas menos luces y colores. El aspecto que presentaba una nación en guerra. Y, plagados por cada esquina, mil homenajes al rubio. Tiras de tela naranjas cayendo desde las ventanas. Velas alrededor de carteles con su foto. Pinturas de un zorro con nueve colas en las paredes, junto a una frase muy repetida, Kitsune no Kibo (zorro de esperanza). Curioso: cuando estaba en la aldea, no le valoraban; cuando no está, lo valoran. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, en definitiva.

Llegaron al hospital tras unos minutos, donde el anbu se despidió para volver a su puesto. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar largo y tendido, pensaba el pelinegro. Iluso, contestaba Sakura. Sólo venía a entregar una cosa, y se iría. Poco la importaba konoha realmente, su lealtad estaba en otra parte. Se planteaba de nuevo, como si fuese el leitmotiv de su vida, una elección: el hogar de su familia y amigos, o su amor fugado de esa aldea. En su día, cuando se planteó por primera vez, intentó elegir y recibió un golpe a la nuca que la dejó inconsciente a merced de los elementos en un frío banco toda la noche. Y la última vez ese conflicto, cierto baka había elegido por ella, le habían quitado la oportunidad de escoger de nuevo. Por su bien en ambos casos, eso no lo dudaba, pero no tenían derecho a hacerlo. Era el único reproche que podía hacerle a su rubio, la única razón por la que estaba enfadada con él, y tenía claro que pagaría por ello. Vaya que si pagaría… Ahora se volvía a plantear el dilema, aldea o amor. Y esta vez elegiría ella. Lo tenía claro. Entró en el despacho de Tsunade con la autoridad de una auténtica sennin, tanta que Tsunade, y Shizune, que se encontraba reunida con ella, abrieron fuerte los ojos. ¿Esa era Sakura? Ambas se quedaron mirándola, casi como intentando reconocerla mejor.

-¿Seguiréis mucho tiempo mirándome o puedo sentarme, Tsunade sama, Shizune san?- preguntó con una sonrisa la joven.

-Sa… Sakura, estás… estás…- balbuceó la pelimorena

-Diferente…- completó la senju, con un gesto serio. Había algo en su alumna que la… confundía.- ¿Qué te ha llevado a abandonar tu entrenamiento, Sakura?

-No lo he abandonado, Tsunade sama.- respondió con seriedad la Haruno.- lo he completado.

-E… ¿eres sennin?- preguntó la ojinegra con un gesto de puro asombro, mientras tsunade la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Es imposible chiquilla. Apenas ha pasado un año desde que te deje allí, es imposible…- rebatió la ojimiel. Confiaba muchísimo en su alumna, Kami lo sabía bien, pero lo que estaba diciendo era una auténtica brutalidad. El dominio de las artes sabias era algo tan complicado que requería de años… aunque en ese momento, algo dentro de su mente la rebatió. El recuerdo de cierto rubio dominando esas artes en un mes, concretamente.

-¿Pensando en el ejemplo de Naruto, duda de mi, maestra?- preguntó Sakura con ironía. ¿Cómo sabía en quién estaba…? La imagen de su abuela haciendo lo mismo vino a su mente. Y entonces vio esos ojos completamente negros de su alumna. Los ojos de una sennin de las babosas. Unos ojos que no veían nada, y a la vez lo veían todo. Los ojos que otorga la información. Por un momento, vio a su propia abuela ante ella, y no a Sakura Haruno. La nueva sennin de las babosas. Tsunade se levantó y se dirigió a su alumna, que ya había desconectado su modo sabio tras demostrar su progreso.

-Sakura…- Tsunade tomó los hombros de la ojijade con sus manos, acariciando la piel con sus pulgares.- Cuando llegaste a mi despacho, con apenas trece años, me pediste que te ayudase a ser mejor, a estar a la altura de tus compañeros. Te has esforzado como nadie, has superado mis expectativas día a día… y hoy puedo decirte al fin enhorabuena. Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija.- la ojijade contempló los ojos llorosos de su maestra, y se enterneció completamente. Ambas tenían una relación especial, una de madre e hija.

-Se me hace raro oír un halago sin un desprecio o una bordería…- declaró con una voz algo afectada la pelirrosada.

-¿también se reía de tu control de chakra y te rebozaba en barro?- preguntó una también afectada Tsunade, en un gesto de solidaridad con su alumna. Ambas habían sufrido a esa maestra falta de compasión, esos continuos comentarios hirientes… ambas tenían un terrible trauma con la reina babosa.

-Y de mis pechos… aunque fuese por razones diferentes a usted…- respondió la joven, abrazando a su maestra, descargando toda esa frustración cada una en el hombro de la otra. Y mientras, shizune, abrazada a Tonton, contemplaba todo con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Esto… ¿me podría alguien explicar esto?

-Es una larga historia Shizune… bueno, ¿Cómo va el proyecto para modernizar los servicios médicos del país?- preguntó Sakura de la que se secaba las lágrimas.

-Ah, pues va bastante avanzado Sakura san. Hemos habilitado centros médicos que no distan entre sí más de una jornada a caballo, tenemos ya reclutado personal a la espera de su formación, hemos distribuido los sellos curativos del clan uzumaki y el Hokage ha destinado los fondos necesarios a pesar de la guerra. Los centros de la zona oeste están siendo usados como hospitales de campaña lamentablemente, pero siguen siendo aptos para nuestro proyecto. Así que solo queda una cosa, tu compendio de medicina civil actualizado, ¿Cuándo crees que lo tendrás…?

-Ahora mismo.- le interrumpió la ojijade, mostrando un kanji tatuado en la muñeca con el símbolo de konoha. Tras aplicar un poco de chakra, unos libros manuscritos de cubierta de cuero aparecieron entre una nube de humo.- aquí tiene el compendio general y con explicaciones detalladas de mis estudios, el libro pequeño lo llamo vademécum, y contiene las diferentes sustancias y medicamentos existentes y su uso. El plan es que se estudie el tomo extendido y el vademécum sea una referencia diaria, con actualizaciones anuales. Tengo copias en la casa de mis padres, por si necesitáis más ejemplares.- dijo, posando dos enormes tomos en la mesa del despacho, haciéndola temblar un poco, y luego depositando un libro de bolsillo justo encima. Shizune y Tsunade la miraron como si la hubiese crecido una nueva cabeza.

-Sakura… ¿me estás diciendo que completaste el compendio y desarrollaste tu modo sennin a la vez?- preguntó una todavía incrédula senju. Cuando su alumna le anunció sus intenciones, creyó que lograría alguna de ellas, y luego completaría la otra en uno o dos años; pero ahora veía que ahí también se había equivocado. ¿Tanto había mejorado con mito?

-Si. No os deberíais de sorprender tanto, llevo enviando cuatro clones aquí a trabajar todo el año dieciocho horas al día. Cuando uno se agotaba, enviaba otro, y así sucesivamente, todos alimentados por el chakra de mi **byakugou no in** que mito sama me obligó a vaciar. Fue además parte de mi entrenamiento para mejorar mis reservas de chakra y mi fortaleza mental para procesar información. Y si hubiese tenido la capacidad de hacer cien y disolverlos sin morirme de un derrame cerebral, como puede cierto baka...- Tsunade y Shizune se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa, recordando a Naruto entrenando su **rasen shuriken**. Con cien clones diarios, en menos de una semana desarrolló una técnica que ni yondaime había podido en toda su vida.-… lo habría terminado en un par de meses. Todo esto sin contar que no puedo tener mejor motivación para acabar pronto… Shizune san, Tsunade sama, he terminado mi parte, sólo queda llevar los libros a la imprenta y producirlos en masa. Así que, si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a la oficina del Hokage a presentar mi renuncia y empezar a rastrear a cierto rubio cabezahueca…

-¿Sigues dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él?- preguntó preocupada Tsunade.- ¿Sabes que está desaparecido desde hace un año no? Si sabes dónde podría estar, deberías de decírnoslo, hace mucha falta encontrarle…

-No sé dónde está, y aunque lo supiese, no os lo diría, le traeríais aquí a rastras y volvería a empezar su pesadilla. Si no habéis tenido noticias de él, significa que no ha causado el mal a nadie, con eso me basta para no ayudaros. Y sé que le encontraré, puede que sea Naruto, pero le conozco lo suficiente, algo se me ocurrirá o descubriré una pista. Por el momento, iré investigando de sapo en sapo hasta llegar al monte myoboku o al rubio. Tengo muy presente que Naruto se acuerda de mí cada día, así que no me rehuirá…- declaró, tocándose el colgante con ternura. Ambas médicos del hospital se miraron, tras oír eso.

-Sakura… antes de que te vayas, necesito enseñarte algo…- le pidió Tsunade con una mueca seria

Sakura frunció el ceño, extrañada por la repentina formalidad de su maestra, pero la siguió sin rechistar. Era su maestra, su ejemplo a seguir al fin y al cabo, y confiaba plenamente en que lo que la quisiese enseñar fuese importante. Anduvieron por los pasillos del hospital en total silencio hasta llegar a una habitación. Dentro, cuatro personas descansaban en un profundo coma, algunos incluso con algún familiar velando por ellos. Dos de ellos eran hombres, y por su aspecto debían de ser ninjas, otro era una mujer de cabello castaño, y el último era esa niña de cabellos azulados que Naruto rescató de las garras de la secta y que luego encontraron en el lugar del atentado con ese suero repugnante en sus venas. Era triste verlos así, y su faceta médica salió a la luz de inmediato.

-¿Cuál es su diagnóstico?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Ese puto veneno, ese es su diagnóstico.- contestó con rabia la senju.- Sakura, te diré la verdad: estoy estancada en la lucha contra este suero. Tenemos muestras, tenemos pacientes, sabemos sus síntomas, pero no sabemos cómo combatirlo a la larga. Y como esta habitación tenemos cientos, miles en toda la nación. Tenemos pabellones habilitados incluso...

-Tsunade sama, es un parásito, sólo deben…

-Ya sé lo que debemos hacer, yo inventé ese protocolo.- la cortó la ojimiel con algo de brusquedad, fruto de su frustración.- el problema está en que esta sustancia aprende, se adapta y contraataca. Cada vez que hayamos un suero para combatirla, se reestructura y se hace inmune. Shizune y yo llevamos trabajando en ello todo el año, sin éxito, sólo logramos contenerla, y cada vez es más difícil hacerlo porque tenemos menos ideas. Así que estamos sólo ganando tiempo, y me temo que esto supera mis nociones médicas… Sakura, puede que no desarrollase un modo sennin de las babosas, pero si observé a mi abuela usarlo a menudo. Y parecía saber más cosas que nadie, como si entendiese el entorno plenamente…- Sakura asintió con tranquilidad. Era un buen resumen, y demostraba lo atenta que era su maestra.- sé que tienes planes, pero te necesito aquí con esto… ¿crees que podrías usar tu modo sabio para ayudarnos a entender mejor esta cosa y hallar su punto débil?

-Tsunade sama…- contestó Sakura con incomodidad. Sabía que podía ayudar, y le dolía ver a esa gente así, sobre todo a esa niña, pero quería ir ya tras Naruto, y esto le retrasaría. No podía distraerse, su elección era clara ahora que podía elegir. Naruto uzumaki, y no la aldea.- Yo… yo voy a salir tras Naruto, no puedo…

-Sakura, te necesitamos. Mejor dicho, os necesitamos a los dos. Puede que no te lo parezca al ver la aldea todavía en pie, pero estamos perdiendo esta guerra: nuestro enemigo prácticamente nos cuadruplica en número, y sólo el genio de Shikamaru ha conseguido enfangar esta guerra lo suficiente como para aguantar. Sólo estamos ganando tiempo, y una de las razones es este suero: muchos de nuestros heridos caen en coma y no se despiertan porque nuestro enemigo baña sus armas en este veneno. Necesitamos esperanza, y eso sólo nos la puede dar ese cabezahueca, porque el uchiha no está haciendo un mal trabajo pero no tiene la influencia en la población que tiene Naruto, ese rubio da vida a todo lo que le rodea… y también necesitamos una cura para este suero. Con él no puedo hacer nada, contigo si. Hazlo aunque sea como el pago por el favor de llevarte al reino babosa…- intentó convencerla Tsunade.-… si en tres semanas no has logrado avanzar, puedes irte y yo no te recriminaré nada, pero por favor… ayuda a konoha.

Sakura bajó la mirada, vencida. Lo cierto es que no tenía un plan más allá de seguir uno por uno a esos sapos que Naruto usaba para reunir información, necesitaba tiempo para reunir ella también pistas, y konoha era un sitio adecuado para ello, con sus inmensas infraestructuras. Además, se vería ridícula gritándole a un sapo que la guiase hasta Naruto sin saber si era una criatura de invocación o no, y eso sin contar que realmente quería ayudar a esta gente. Pero la atemorizaba tardar más en buscar a Naruto y reunirse con él, que estuviese sólo más tiempo… aunque, realmente, no tenía otra, ahora que lo pensaba, no desde que vio a esa niña en coma... la suerte estaba echada. Dio la mano a su maestra sin cruzar palabra, y se dirigió a los laboratorios a examinar esas muestras. Y por el camino, pensó de nuevo en su rubio.

-' _Joder Naruto, ahora entiendo lo que debiste de sentir cuando te obligaban a quedarte aquí y no buscar a Sasuke, o lo que me dijiste de que aquí siempre tendrías problemas… si te hubieses quedado habrías estado todo el día luchando sin descanso… como has hecho toda tu vida…"_

* * *

La serpiente y la diosa

Hikari contempló con asco su bola de cristal. Otro inocente muerto a manos de esa serpiente en sus masivos sacrificios humanos. Otro destino apagado, otra vida consumida. El regalo de su madre, por los suelos, derramándose en esos rituales arcanos. Orochimaru era un ser despreciable. Ya cuando predijo su nacimiento creció en ella una sensación de ira, sobre todo tras ver en lo que se convertiría: en un inmortal sin la más mínima moral, un asesino que estaría dispuesto a lo que fuese por poder. Quiso intervenir como fuese, impedir incluso su nacimiento, pero sus padres fueron muy claros: sólo influirían en la especie humana indirectamente. Por lo que tenía que tragar cuando llegaba al mundo un ser con el alma tan oscura, tan influenciada por jashin.

Aunque realmente no entendía su enfado. No lo entendía porque no entendía todo lo que estaba en juego. En la creación, a cada dios se le asignó una tarea, un rol, y el de ella era el destino y el tiempo. Nada más. La vida, ese regalo de su madre al mundo, no entraba en sus funciones, por lo que no le fue explicado y se le presentó como una sucesión de números, una forma de medir el tiempo y nada más. Una generación, luego otra... Sólo se le presentó la vida humana como una sucesión de ciclos planetarios alrededor del sol y un final ineludible, al que los humanos llamaban destino. Cualquiera de sus hermanos no hubiese salido de ese rol, pero hikari era… diferente. No podías contemplar tantas vidas, tantos hilos con sus mil vivencias entrelazándose, sin cambiar tu forma de ver las cosas. Y sin preguntarte… ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Una simple sucesión de tiempo y espacio? ¿Por algo tan nimio su abuelo había muerto luchando contra Jashin? No podía ser tan simple… su madre jamás lo hubiese planteado así. Ella era calidez, era ternura… no podía dar a luz algo tan frío. Y después de ver a Jiraiya, a Sarutobi, a Anko, y sobre todo a ese rubio… creía más en que le faltaba información. Pero veía a gente como Orochimaru y se preguntaba si realmente su madre se habría confundido, o se habría perdido la esencia de ese regalo. En su vida sólo veía dolor ajeno, sufrimiento, crueldad… y le llenaba de ira. Ella sólo quería algo que le indicase qué era ese regalo, y si merecía la pena salvarlo, arriesgarse por él.

- **Hikari chan, te necesito para…** \- Shinigami abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija con una sonrisa, como siempre que hablaba con su adorada hija, pero su pose cambio a una seria. Una incluso de temor.- **Pobre desgraciado el que tenga el destino que estás mirando, cariño…**

- **Tou chan…** \- contestó con tranquilidad la joven diosa, clavando unos ojos completamente negros en los de su padre. Negro destino tenía esa serpiente, tanto como oscuros eran ahora esos ojos, o ese pelo. Enseñó sus afilados dientes en dirección a la bola de cristal, conteniendo la furia. Nunca padre e hija fueron tan parecidos.- **¿sigues con tus preparativos?**

- **Si, hija mía. Tengo preparadas a mis bestias, saldremos a cazar demonios hoy. Avisaré de que preparen una buena silla a gojira para ti.** \- aclaró el dios de la muerte, de la que un asistente humano de pelo blanco y lentes recogía su mandato. Hikari sonrió, cambiando a su pelo plateado y ojos violeta de nuevo.

- **Veo que Kabuto se arrepintió de verdad por su vida…** \- no pudo evitar sonreír, acordándose de su heraldo, aquel que había llevado allí al peliblanco. Y su corazón se desacompasó por un segundo, como cada vez que pensaba en él, sobre todo desde que sabía el plan de su padre con respecto a él. No lo entendía, le pasaba desde que predijo su nacimiento. La sensación exactamente contraria a la que le provocaba Orochimaru. ¿Qué era eso? – **Tou… tou chan… sobre el futuro de Naruto…**

- **Hikari… ya lo hemos hablado. Ese es mi plan, y es perfecto. Sabes que no tendrá otra manera de matarlo. Cuando llegue aquí, hablaré con él y veremos que hago, pero mi decisión está clara: esa serpiente debe de morir a cualquier precio. Incluso a costa del mismo Naruto.**

- **Pe… pero…** \- contestó la joven ojivioleta, sintiendo su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza.- **Tou chan… le necesitamos… no podemos…**

- **Hikari, no podemos intervenir. Sé que ese ningen es vital para tus planes, y a mí me cae muy bien, pero lo que tenga que ser, será. Intervenir de forma directa en el mundo de los humanos sólo nos debilita, y nos aparta de la lucha contra nuestro verdadero enemigo, Jashin. Ya lo viste al interrogar a ese desgraciado de Hidan, está cerca, acechando, ya es peligroso que haya conseguido influenciar así en un humano…**

Hikari asintió, dandole la razón a su padre. No podía intervenir, eso no era lo correcto. Pero… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto pensar en su heraldo sufriendo más, en… perderlo? ¿Y por qué inconscientemente relacionaba esa pregunta con el regalo de su madre?

* * *

 **Fin! Se acerca el climax! Que jodida emoción, y eso que se lo que va a pasar porque lo he escrito yo XD**

 **en lo referente al primer acto, volvemos con Sasuke y el escuadrón Kibo. Como os dije, este acto está desfasado temporalmente con respecto al resto, realmente ocurrió a la altura del capítulo 27 vuestro (26 mío), pero si igualara todo en el capítulo siguiente (era para evitar daros un capitulo enorme y otro muy corto). Si quieres guerrear contra esta secta, primero debes de barrer tu casa, y gracias a yugao ya tienen localizados al resto de sectarios. Me pareció lógico que se infiltrasen en el depósito de agua, cuando atacasen konoha sólo tendrían que liberar el suero en el suministro y ya. Por suerte, ahora las grandes naciones están alertadas de este plan de contingencia de la secta, y en konoha el escuadrón Kibo ha actuado para evitar un desastre. Recalco lo de Sasuke viendo imposible que Naruto este de granjero: os imagináis a un Uchiha haciendo lo de Naruto? Pues así piensa Sasuke de todos los ninjas poderosos, el trabajo de campo es para civiles.**

 **Segundo acto, mi preferido, ya se complica la trama de Naruto. Ha aparecido madre, y como veis es peligrosa. A donde diferencia de kurama, que lleva sus 9 colas a la espalda siempre aunque realmente solo debería de llevar una atendiendo a su poder (pura vanidad, imaginaos cómo reaccionaría el bijuu si le quitan sus preciadas colas), madre y sus retoños aumentan de tamaño y colas según el poder. Y el de hoy solo tenía tres... como veis, está muy interesada en Naruto, demasiado para ser su rastreo un simple encargo de Chikara... en cuanto al ritual, ya sabéis que me encanta desarrollar el trasfondo del clan uzumaki, y un clan de cazadores tiene por que tener un ritual de caza para la luna llena más grande del año. Ahora madre tiene más información sobre Naruto, y, como os advertí, el quedarse estático o moverse en el fondo no te asegura nada: a Naruto le han encontrado cuando se movía por una zona no habitada. Y ahora hay que aguantar lo que resta del embarazo de Shion... peligro peligro...**

 **tercer acto, Sakura al fin finaliza su entrenamiento. Ya os dije que sería algo largo largo, (8 capítulos y cerca de 15 actos no?) pero al fin está completo. Y, como buen entrenamiento, hay que testarlo con un buen sparring, en este caso un campamento entero de sectarios que no sabían de dónde venían los golpes. Espero que os gustase ese arma hecha de suiton, Saigo no ishi, lo cierto es que quería ponerle un arma decente a Sakura desde hace décadas, decahi mi referencia a ello en el acto en el que se pega con las plantas carnívoras del pantano. Como veis, Sakura ya tiene un buen mote, y ya todos los miembros tienen un apodo adecuado: kakashi, el ninja copia; Naruto, el relámpago naranja de konoha; Sakura, Hanabira shi; y Sasuke, emo veng... perdón, karasu no Kibo.**

 **Cuarto acto, MÁS NARUSHION! Concretamente, un día de compras de la feliz pareja y el secreto del sexo del bebé desvelado (una niña... yo es que me imagino a Naruto con muchas hijas, y todas manejándole como quieren... me hace gracia XD). Me hizo ilusión esas referencias al resto de mis mangas y animes favoritos, no os lo negaré xD espero que os hiciese gracia el detalle de la manta (imagináis a Naruto escogiendo otra? Por favor...) y de kurama perro (un buen guardaespaldas debe de camuflarse). Y ahora ya tiene una pista de Orochimaru, o eso cree el, que todos hemos leido el capítulo anterior y sabemos que la serpiente ha enviado sicarios allí a posta... que pasara?**

 **Y quinto... dejavú. Esa es la palabra. Podéis compararlo con el regreso a casa de Sakura del capítulo 11 vuestro (10 mío) para comparar. Quería mostraros la nueva madurez de Sakura, su cambio físico y mental. Ya ha superado definitivamente su inseguridad y culpabilidad, todo gracias a al fin sentirse realizada como kunoichi, y eso se refleja en su comportamiento y en la imagen que ofrece. Ahora, cada protagonista ha madurado con respecto a Shippuden, la vida se abre camino. Si os parece excesivo que complete su modo sennin y el tomó a la vez, os recuerdo que, teniendo un control absoluto de su chakra y una mente afilada perfecta para el estudio, ha tardado 12 veces más que Naruto en hacerlo. El que, a lo mejor, se excedió plasmando rápido un entrenamiento difícil fue Kishimoto, todo por exigencias del guión no lo niego. Como veis, parece que quiero alargar el reencuentro, pero es que tiene que pasar algo en konoha, algo que ayude a Sakura en el rastreo. Y, al nivel de la historia, no me imagino a Sakura negándose a ayudar a su maestra a encontrar una cura a ese suero del Shinju, es una médico, no lo olvidéis.**

 **y por último, Finalizamos el ciclo de la serpiente. Me da hasta pena, me gusta mucho escribir el trasfondo de este villano, pero algún día tenía que llegar el momento de su gran batalla contra el protagonista. En el fondo, cada villano de este fic me tiene enamorado, no os lo negaré xD. Todo lo contrario que a hikari, que podéis ver que la serpiente la provoca hasta enseñar su cara menos atractiva. ¿Conocéis la expresión "negro destino"? Pues la diosa lo traslada a lo físico, ya lo veréis descrito de manera total. Es... encantadora.**

 **Y se vienen mis dos capitulos favoritos de este arco, ambos largos, el del jueves se llamara... redoble de tambores... "Deus ex machina". Hasta entonces!**


	30. Deus ex machina

Cap29: Deus ex machina.

 **Buenas! Ya hemos llegado a este capítulo. Joder, llevaba bastante esperándolo, no os lo voy a negar. En este capítulo tenéis de todo: queréis lucha épica? La vais a tener, no lo dudéis. Queréis a Naruto desatado? Lo vais a tener. Queréis a Orochimaru siendo... Orochimaru? Hoy vais a tomarle más asco aún. Echáis de menos al escuadrón Kibo? Hoy vais a tener a usagi demostrando lo aprendido. Un informe sobre el estado de la guerra? Vuestros deseos son ordenes. Dioses? Mirad el título. Lemmon? Por supuesto, faltaría más. Solo pedid, salvo un oneshot de san Valentín de Sasuke con Sakura, puedo con todo XD**

 **Aprovecho para explicaros mi plan: como se acercan los exámenes, publicare hasta el capítulo 31 (vuestro 32). Teóricamente podría en febrero hasta el 32 (vuestro 33), peeeeero hacedme caso, mejor pausarlo ahí. De mientras, adelantaré trabajo de escribir para que no me alcancéis entre tema y tema de estudio. Me está quedando un cuarto arco muy extenso (casi 27 páginas de Word el primer capítulo... brutal), así que intentaré subir el ritmo. Para compensar, intentaré adelantar el narushion del fic de Fjaka.**

 **y ahora... reviews:**

 **aldevar:** Acabas de citar el mejor capítulo de la historia de south park, lo tiene todo: black friday, los guardias del centro comercial, el jardín de las confabulaciones... brutal todo, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto xD.

A ver, te seré sincero: reestructure el cuarto arco por completo, ha pasado de 40 a 41 más prólogo, epílogo y sorpresa intermedia (44 en total), pero tiene truco, los capítulos de esta parte me están quedando más largos, algunos incluso abarcan lo que sería dos capitulos del segundo o tercero. Eso sin contar que tengo pensado esto como una saga: al final de esta parte verás líneas abiertas y nuevos villanos presentados. Lo que no quiero hacer es una historia de 100 capítulos, quiero compartimentarlas. No es sólo por claridad, me sirve tb para saber si he mejorado o empeorado, presentarme un reto, no ensuciar una obra que me ha gustado... así que tómalo como una división de una gran obra y que está es la primera parte. Eso sí, seguro que acaba este arco antes del paron, no lo dudes.

Te veo muy pesimista con la pobre Shion, deja que la historia fluya hombre. Quién sabe lo qué deparará el destino, o lo que provocará cierto acto de hikari...

Sobre el tiempo de entrenamiento del modo sennin, partamos de lo que sabemos del canon: Jiraiya, un auténtico portento ninja, a sus cincuenta años, NO ES CAPAZ de controlarlo bien (pelea vs pain). Tiene por lógica que ser jodido de controlar, ergo eso de entrenarlo en nada de tiempo... no me parece coherente. Es un fallo, al menos a mi juicio, y por eso lo trate detenidamente. Obviamente, bien por kishi, bien por mi, cada uno tiene su forma de verlo XD

Madre no es en absoluto alegórica... ya la verás, es una consecuencia lógica de Chikara. Y en cuanto a la tortura de Hidan... lo pensé, y todavía barajó meterla, pero quiero que cuando veáis en acción el arma de Shinigami (Wasure) sea algo nuevo. Te crees que la garra de Shinigami es su mejor arma? En absoluto, por eso le permite a Naruto tenerla.

Y aumenté el presupuesto de la aparición del deus ex machina y ahora estamos todos conformes con el nuevo método ("NI HABLAR! NO PIENSO DESCENDER EN UN PUTO GLOBO EN ESA ESCENA!" Grita la deidad con un claro enfado), espero que la gente crea que el dios de turno aparece por milagro XD y gracias por la suerte, me hará falta!

 **Gera118:** literalmente, y no te sabría decir cuál de los dos está peor XD parafraseando a Homer en los simpson... toooodos locos. Hoy vas a verles un poco más. Y si, me gustan los pequeños detalles, y me alegra de que os hayáis dado cuenta algunos. Incluso dentro de la propia obra hay detalles que se suelen repetir, referencias a capítulos anteriores... cosas así. Espero que lo de hoy te guste, creo que es mi favorito de los que he hecho hasta ahora, un saludo!

 **Guest:** hola buenas!Me alegra que te gustase, A ver si soy capaz de mantener el ritmo... y no te preocupes por esa parte,va a llegar, solo que no quiero romper la trama con ella, así que la meteré en el tercer arco (salvo modificación extraña, y por razones del guión, será en vuestro capítulo 40, llamado "siente mi dolor".

 **Shigoda-san:** exacto, ya seis meses, y aquí siete. Una preciosa niña en camino y un pedófilo repugnante que matar, ¿que puede salir mal? Pero te puedo asegurar una cosa: ni estando a sueldo de Kishimoto y Pierrot haría un Naruto como el de boruto. Ni borracho. Ya sea con Sakura, con Hinata, con Shion, con la vieja koharu de konoha... Naruto debe de ser Naruto, y en esencia es un niño más. Gracias por la suerte!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Koira fue arrastrado por el suelo con brusquedad hasta caer al suelo entre sollozos. Sabía lo que le esperaba, y eso a pesar de haber cantado todo. Y todavía maldecía su mala suerte: estaba tan tranquilo en su campamento, acopiando rehenes para su señor, seguro entre sus decenas de guardias de élite… y llegó ese demonio con máscara de un Kitsune con sus clones y se lo llevó todo por delante cómo un huracán. Destrozó las defensas, barrió con los maleantes y venció a sus guardias cómo si fuesen monigotes de madera. Incluso un extraño zorro de tres colas sembró el caos entre sus guardias de la ruta de escape entre carcajadas siniestras. Se vio pronto a los pies de ese coloso de pelo rubio, que, con una gran guadaña en su mano, le enunció sólo un nombre. Orochimaru. Y Koira, sabiendo que si no decía la verdad no tendría ninguna oportunidad, lo confesó todo. Quizás ese individuo tuviese piedad si le ofrecía algo más valioso, cómo al sannin de las serpientes. Pero ese monstruo, en lugar de liberarlo, sólo ordenó a sus copias que soltaran a sus preciados especímenes y se acercó a él con esa gigantesca guadaña, haciéndole temblar.

En cuanto al rubio, ahora estaba sumamente emocionado. Al fin, el último nombre de su lista, Orochimaru, la serpiente albina, aparecía. Puede que el ojiazul no fuese la persona que más hubiese sufrido por su culpa, sólo había que ver a Anko o Yamato, pero si que era otra víctima más de ese maníaco. Ese pedófilo le arrebató a su mejor amigo cuando era niño, y le condenó a una vida de búsqueda y sacrificio. Puede que Sasuke eligiese su camino, pero esa repugnante serpiente había contribuido en que tomase esa dirección, una dirección donde casi se convierte en un genocida. La vida de Sasuke sin Orochimaru, quizás, habría sido diferente. Quizás su propia vida habría sido diferente. Y a eso había que añadir que el sannin no había abandonado sus experimentos a pesar de esa segunda oportunidad, como si había hecho Kabuto. No, había seguido secuestrando, experimentando y matando. Esa clase de personas eran a las que Naruto quería borrar de la faz de la tierra, las personas que veían una segunda oportunidad tras una vida de maldades como una forma de seguir siendo malas personas. Lo tenía claro, esa serpiente iba a morir. Por Sasuke, por Sakura chan, por Anko, por jiji sarutobi, por Yamato taichou, por ero sannin… por si mismo.

Naruto llegó al complejo de orochimaru en pocas horas, a pesar de cargar con el peso muerto de Koira. Como si ese enclenque pudiese entorpecerle. Se dispuso cerca de la entrada del complejo, un pórtico con unas escaleras descendentes que llevaban a una de las ya clásicas bases subterráneas de la serpiente.

- _Siempre bajo tierra, como una auténtica serpiente... si la hubiese puesto en un edificio normal en medio de una ciudad me habría costado mucho mas encontrarla..._ \- pensó el pelirrubio, mientras situaba a su rehén delante de él, que lloraba suplicante y le decía que le dejase libre, que ya le había dicho todo.

- **Ya sabes mocoso, una serpiente siempre será una serpiente... Bien, llevo pensando en un plan de infiltración desde nami, y con la información que nos ha dado ese fardo inútil de ahí veo que tendremos una oportunidad. Te explico: utilizaremos a las ranas y su habilidad para croar para hacer una especie de mapa tridimensional de la base, situando varios sellos del hirashin en cada salida estratégica. Luego, dispondrás clones en cada una de ellas, y durante las próximas dos semanas te dedicarás a capturar uno por uno a los ninjas que salgan, para luego ir infiltrando a tus clones con henge de nuestros rehenes. Cuando la hayamos dejado prácticamente llena de tus clones, procederemos a entrar, vaciando cada nivel habitación por habitación hasta dar con la serpiente, si es que esta aquí, todo ello coordinando cada clon para acabarlo lo más rápido posible. Si no está aquí, procederemos con la siguiente base...** \- comenzó a explicar el kitsune legendario, mientras con su pata dibujaba en la arena de la playa de su nehan los pasos a seguir junto con intrincados mapas y fases, todo ello acompañado de una mesa con figuras de Naruto dispuestas en un plano de la base.

- _Es un plan bastante bueno Kurama, pero no pienso dejar a Shion chan sola dos semanas con el embarazo en siete meses… ni lo pienso, ni lo quiero hacer… así que tengo un plan mejor y más rápido para saber si Orochimaru está aquí._ \- interrumpió Naruto a Kurama, atrayendo su atención. Cierto era que había dejado a Shion segura en casa de Tazuna, custodiada incluso por unos cuantos clones, ma y pa, pero eso no quería decir que podía tentar a la suerte. Debía de acabar esto rápido.

- **¿más rápido? ¿Como?**

- _Ya verás..._ \- comento Naruto en su paraje mental, para luego continuar en el mundo real.- ¡OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUU! ¡Sal maldita serpiente, tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente!- gritó el ojiazul a todo pulmón, mientras kurama abría los ojos con sorpresa.

- **¡IDIOTAAAAA!** \- exclamo el zorro de nueve colas con una gigantesca vena pulsando en su frente, mientras alzaba el puño. Todo el puto factor sorpresa a la mierda- **¡SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO IMBÉCIL IMPRUDENTE DEL RIDÍCULO CHANDAL NARANJA DE LA ACADEMIA!**

Naruto no le contestó, atento a lo que estaba seguro que iba a pasar. Del suelo emergió una figura pálida, de largo cabello negro y un kimono de batalla de color beige con detalles en verde, junto con un gran lazo violeta a la cintura y una mueca burlona en su rostro. Orochimaru, esa repugnante serpiente, estaba allí. La primera fase del plan del rubio había resultado: averiguar con rapidez si la serpiente estaba allí. Y sabía que ese pedófilo no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de reírse de él a la cara. Orochimaru era, ante todo, una persona muy soberbia, y se consideraba mil veces más listo que todos los que le rodeaban.

-Kukukuuu, Naruto kun, que agradable visita, y encima acompañado de mi querido Koira kun, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto con una falsa hospitalidad el sannin

\- **Bien mocoso, al menos has conseguido que sepamos que esta aquí, pero no sabemos cuantos secuaces tiene. Ahora, empleando a Koira como rehén, procederemos a una retirada táctica, para luego vigilar las diversas entradas y atacarle en una emboscada cuando salga a campo abierto a trasladarse de base...** \- expuso kurama con unas gafas de media luna que le daban un toque intelectual, mientras señalaba con una vara de madera los puntos clave de su plan en una pizarra y representaba la huida con una serie de figuras en madera de los implicados que ni Naruto sabia de donde saco.

- _Se me ocurre algo más rápido..._ \- contestó el uzumaki, haciendo a kurama tragar grueso con preocupación.

Con un brusco movimiento, Naruto partió el cuello de Koira. Ese sonoro CRACK resonó con fuerza en todo el bosque, mientras el peso muerto que era el cuerpo del asistente de Orochimaru cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

- _ **... vale, eso ni yo lo habría hecho tan impactante...**_ \- reconoció el kitsune con una gigantesca gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca. Su gaki, en estos dos últimos años, había cambiado mucho. Y uno de sus principales cambios era en cómo tratar a los monstruos que se hacían pasar por humanos. Como alimañas a exterminar, concretamente. Naruto era piadoso, no cabía duda, pero solo si te merecías esa piedad. Si no… a la actualidad se podía remitir. Y no sólo el bijuu estaba impresionado.

-Naruto Kun... eres muy interesante, veo que quieres pelea... será un placer dártela, pero antes deja que te presente a un grupo de admiradores.- Expuso Orochimaru, reponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial, para luego chasquear los dedos.

Decenas, puede que cientos de ninjas, comenzaron a salir del escondite, todos ellos con el sello maldito en diversos estados y con múltiples armas. Pronto, el lugar era un hervidero de ninjas hostiles, todos contra Naruto. La segunda fase de su plan también estaba cumplida: sacar a los secuaces de la seguridad de su base. Por un momento, barajó la opción de no matar a ese desgraciado, pero, cuando percibió ese intenso olor a podrido de ese hombre, lo tuvo claro. Era lo que se merecía una persona capaz de acceder a darle bebés a un monstruo como Orochimaru sin remordimiento. Una escoria menos y un mensaje claro para la serpiente: voy en serio y soy un baka imprudente, seguro que puedes ganarme. Era la única manera de engañarle y que no se limitase a irse sin más. A una serpiente se la caza con una buena trampa, y Orochimaru sólo caería en una si subestimaba a su enemigo.

-Vaya... no esperé que hubiese tantos...- comentó el uzumaki con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- **¿Que no pen...? ¿QUE NO PENSASTE? ¡CLARO QUE NO PENSASTE MALDITO IDIOTA! Me tuvo que tocar el contenedor mas estúpido, imprudente, atontado...** \- comenzó a despotricar el bijuu de nueve colas con su puño derecho en alto.

Naruto no esperó ni cinco segundos y rápidamente procedió a crear decenas de clones, que salieron disparados en todas direcciones, perseguidos por los secuaces de orochimaru, mientras el sannin volvía a su guarida con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa. Naruto había sido un imprudente por hacer eso… y sospechaba que todo era parte de un plan. La serpiente había aprendido tras la cuarta guerra a no subestimar al uzumaki: puede que no fuese el más listo, pero era muy astuto y peligroso. El sannin pálido lo tenía claro: era hora de activar su plan. Mientras tanto, cuando la zona estuvo despejada de secuaces de la serpiente, que como demonios se lanzaron a perseguir a los clones de Naruto, el cuerpo de Koira comenzó a moverse ligeramente, asomando un pequeño sapo naranja entre sus ropas que vomitó a un babeado pero sonriente uzumaki. Tras hacer triscar su cuello, una nube de humo llevó a su amigo batracio de vuelta a su hogar, dejando a Naruto preparando su armamento . En su interior, Kurama gruñía ante la pose de suficiencia de su contenedor.

- _¿No dices nada Kurama? ¿"oh Naruto, tu plan fue brillante" o "que inteligente usar el infalible **gamagakure no jutsu (técnica de ocultación en sapo)** para infiltrarte"?_\- preguntó sonriente Naruto en su nehan, dando con su codo a la zarpa del Kitsune.

- **Eres un imprudente… imagínate que alguien hubiese descubierto tu plan de mierda…** \- contestó el bijuu con su orgullo herido.

- _Era tan simple y tan tonto que ni Orochimaru se lo esperaría. Te da envidia que se me ocurriese a mi y no a ti._ \- declaró un orgulloso Naruto, mientras Kurama entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a otro lado.- bueno, vamos a cazar una serpiente.

- **Naruto, estás siendo temerario. Tu entrenamiento presenta fallas, es lo que tiene entrenar sólo. Cierto es que aún así eres fuerte, y estás capacitado, pero este rival es más fuerte de lo normal. No deberías de fiarte, estás basando tus estrategias en mi chakra y el chakra natural. Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, ahora no debes de preocuparte sólo por ti. Tienes una mujer y un hijo esperándote en casa.**

- _lo sé Kurama… y por eso quiero acabar con esto ya. Estoy harto del mundo ninja y de estos encargos, sólo quiero dedicarme a cultivar la tierra, cuidar de mi hijo y estar con Shion. No quiero seguir combatiendo por siempre. Y ahora sólo me resta esta serpiente, y habré terminado. Ayúdame hoy, y te prometo que no me pondré el riesgo jamás._

Kurama estaba deacuerdo, y sólo pudo asentir. Entendía a su cachorro, veinte años luchando cada día por su vida, combatiendo a mil enemigos. Y ahora encontraba al fin un remanso de paz. Su mocoso tenía razón, y le ayudaría siempre que lo necesitase. Era kurama no kiuby, su ayuda sería suficiente. Naruto procedió a entrar a la guarida, con cuidado de no caer en trampas del sannin pálido. Esquivó unas cuantas, algunas más elaboradas que otras, hasta bajar un piso por debajo del principal. En este piso, en lugar de un largo pasillo iluminado por antorchas con numerosas habitaciones a los lados, se encontró con un pasillo corto que terminaba en una gran puerta metálica entreabierta, que daba paso a una inmensa sala circular. Sospechoso, no hizo ni falta que le advirtiese su bijuu para entrar en posición de guardia. Pero lo que vio le asqueó tan profundamente que hasta tembló. Tembló de rabia, de furia. A su alrededor, cientos de cadáveres de inocentes se encontraban regados por el suelo, en diverso estado de descomposición. En las paredes había colgados otros tantos, con sus cuerpos abiertos en canal y numerosos kanji alrededor que Naruto identificó como propios de los rituales arcanos. Y entre tanto cuerpo, pudo ver unas jaulas colgando del techo. Jaulas llenas de niños, con sus ojos llorosos e implorándole ayuda. Pudo distinguir incluso a una niña de ojos perlados que le recordaba muchísimo a Hinata chan, que le miraba asombrada, como si le reconociese.

-Naruto kun… bienvenido a mi sala de recreo particular.- anunció Orochimaru desde el otro extremo.- perdona que esté un poco desordenada, es que hemos tenido mucha… actividad, kukuku

-Orochimaru…- contestó con rabia el ojiazul, mientras sus zafiros se tornaban en un potente carmesí y sus garras crecían. Sentía furia, ira, y ese olor inmenso a podrido que desprendía el sannin le asqueaba aún más. Era el peor olor que había captado en su vida, un chakra puramente negro, sin ni una pizca de gris. El mal en su sentido absoluto. En su mano derecha, la garra de Shinigami salió con fuerza, enroscándose en su brazo con impaciencia. Nunca había captado nada con tantos pecados a sus espaldas. Un ningen a la altura de maldad de un demonio, quería arrancarle el alma ya. Y el rubio no se lo iba a negar, ya que incluso convocó sus cadenas a la espalda.- **no vas a salir vivo de aquí**.- continuó el rubio, con esa voz gutural que revelaba que el chakra del zorro corría libre por su organismo impulsado por el odio.

-¿estás enfadado? Si son sólo gente sin hogar y niños huérfanos, nadie los echa de menos. La gente a la que tú has abandonado.- repuso con burla, debiendo de dar un paso atrás cuando una de las cadenas de Naruto se extendió e intentó empalarle.- Estás cabreado, sin dudas… mejor será que veas todo el plan… kukuku.

El sannin se mordió el dedo y lo posó sobre un kanji de su brazo, muy parecido al símbolo del sello maldito con tres tomoes. De pronto, muchos de los cuerpos diseminados alrededor comenzaron a iluminarse, mientras las paredes cubiertas de kanjis se comenzaban a licuar. Naruto se vio rodeado en cuestión de segundos de decenas de enemigos. Eran seres indescriptibles: algunos con varios brazos y finos tentáculos, otros con una inmensa boca en lugar de torso, otros con un rostro sin facciones y cuchillas en vez de brazos... Que sus cadenas reaccionasen como locas fue una buena pista de su origen antinatural, pero sólo con verles esos ojos amarillos con rebordes naranjas similares a los de Kyofu supo la verdad. Demonios. Procedió de inmediato a activar su modo Kurama, rodeándole ese chakra amarillo tan potente que incluso sus enemigos dieron un paso atrás. En el makai rige la ley del más fuerte, y en ese momento lo era el rubio.

-Ah no, Naruto kun. Toda tu vida te han llamado demonio, es el momento que demuestres que lo eres por ti mismo y sin ayuda del kiuby.- declaró la serpiente, mientras activaba los sellos de la sala. El modo biju se apagó de inmediato, y Naruto sintió como su chakra se dispersaba, completamente inhibido. En su interior, el zorro rugió, notando como su chakra se congelaba en el aire y no llegaba a su contenedor. Solo sus cadenas, que estaban compuestas por completo de energía espiritual, y su guadaña, que con la presencia de tanto mal adquiría más chakra del que perdía, aguantaron.- exacto, sellos de inhibición de chakra. Eres un monstruo del chakra Naruto kun, jamás pensé que necesitaría tantos sellos… incluso todavía conservas algunas técnicas. Impresionante, pero no te recuperarás hasta dentro de un tiempo… y mis niños quieren un poco de ti.

-¿Te crees que necesito chakra para matarte? Sólo tengo que ir a por ti y luego encargarme de estos monstruos fuera de esta sala.- respondió con furia el uzumaki, con sus ojos ya de nuevo azules.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes, eres un guerrero adiestrado y serás perfectamente capaz de salir de esta sala y luchar conmigo. Pero te contaré un secreto: los demonios que te rodean tienen hambre, y si vienes a por mi… ¿quién evitará que vayan a por los niños?- preguntó con sadismo el sannin, mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes con rabia y los niños lloraban con puro terror. Uno de los demonios incluso intentó saltar a morder un pie de uno de los niños que lo tenía suelto por fuera de los barrotes, no llegando por un pelo.- Te crees capaz de apartarte del mundo, pero está en tu naturaleza ayudar al débil. Esa es tu debilidad, y por eso morirás hoy. Mis demonios.- ordenó en voz alta, girándose todas las entidades a mirarle.- arrancadle los brazos y las piernas y traérmelo con vida. Lo necesito para quitarle al kiuby. Podéis comeros a los niños cuando acabéis.- concluyó, para luego dirigirse hacia Naruto.- creo que esto es un adiós, Naruto kun. Un consejo: cuanto más luches, más hambre tendrán, kukuku…

Y dicho esto salió de la sala por la puerta de metal que tenía a su espalda, cerrándola y trancándola, y con ello iniciando su trampa. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de que se abalanzasen sobre el los furibundos demonios. Quería matar al sannin, pero no iba a dejar morir a todos esos niños. Aunque fuese uno sólo contra decenas, debía de salvarlos. Esa serpiente había llegado a lo más bajo, y se había aprovechado de la gran debilidad del uzumaki. Joder, se supone que todos nacemos con ciertas piezas de serie, ciertos elementos que evitan que hagamos el mal más puro. Un alma. Pero la serpiente no la tenía, estaba claro. Con un rápido golpe de su guadaña partió a uno de esos Mainademon (demonios menores) por la mitad, mientras sus cadenas lanzaban a otros tres por los aires. Corrió hacia el más cercano, empapándolo en el aire con su garra de Shinigami, mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a otro. Eran duros, pero los golpes del uzumaki también, por lo que el ente salió volando en dirección opuesta. Giró su lanza sobre su cabeza para mutilar a otros dos que saltaban sobre él, mientras sus cadenas descendían como águilas sobre cada enemigo que se acercaba. En su interior, kurama rugía forzando chakra para su jinchuriki, atado de pies y manos por culpa de esos sellos. Necesitaría mínimo veinte minutos para sobrecargarlos.

Pasado un tiempo, Naruto comenzó a sentir el cansancio. Llevaría ya más de una decena de Mainademon muertos, toda una proeza para un ningen teniendo en cuenta que cada uno tenía el poder de diez ninja, pero por cada uno que mataba, llegaban otros cinco. Incluso, muchos de ellos se paraban a devorar los cadáveres en descomposición para adquirir más fuerza, o intentaban alcanzar ese suculento manjar que eran esos aterrorizados niños. A estos últimos Naruto los destrozaba con sus cadenas, pero el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en su defensa. Un demonio consiguió agarrarle del brazo de la garra de Shinigami, y sólo el traicionero aguijón de esta consiguió matarlo antes de que se lo arrancase. Otro le dio un potente zarpazo en su espalda antes de ser aplastado en un abrazo constrictor de una de sus cadenas. A su alrededor, se empezó a formar una montaña de cuerpos de Mainademon muertos, y tras ella un corro de nuevos demonios esperando su turno. Uno de ellos consiguió saltar sobre él e inmovilizarle los brazos, dándole un potente mordisco en su hombro. Naruto gritó de dolor y se lo quitó de encima cómo pudo de un cabezazo, pero otro consiguió arrebatarle su guadaña, que fue pronto rodeada por esos seres e inmovilizada. Un potente puñetazo le lanzó al suelo, aturdido.

Estaba perdiendo. No, mejor dicho, había perdido. Sintió como le agarraban las extremidades otros demonios menores, y como otro le arrancaba un trozo de carne de un mordisco en su muslo. Al fondo, los demonios comenzaron a escalar la montaña de cadáveres que el rubio había dejado, rumbo a las jaulas de los niños, que chillaban de pánico entre sollozos. Sintió su sangre caer por una herida en la cabeza, mientras un demonio se situaba sobre él con su boca abierta, que empezó a desencajarse como la de una lamprea. Pensó en Shion, y en su hijo nonato. No les volvería a ver. Caería ahí. ¿Qué podía hacer contra todo eso? Esa serpiente había preparado la trampa perfecta, y le había ganado. Cerró los ojos mientras notaba cómo le desencajaban el hombro de un tirón, intentando arrancarle el brazo, y esperó al golpe de gracia…

Pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró esa mandíbula de lamprea a escasos centímetros de su cara, preparada para morder, pero congelada en el aire. Como todo a su alrededor. Miró confundido el panorama, con decenas de demonios inmóviles, incluso algunos en el aire. Los niños también lo estaban, con sus gestos desencajados por el terror, todo estaba parado. Su confusión no le impidió oír una voz angelical a su espalda.

-Naruto kun…- Naruto se giró, y pudo ver un rostro familiar. Un pelo plateado, liso y brillante, peinado con un flequillo recto que tapaba su frente. Unos ojos violeta hermosos, muy penetrantes. Unos labios carnosos que esbozaban una sonrisa sincera. Y un fino vestido púrpura que se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura. La figura de una diosa.

- **Hikari chan…**

* * *

-Venga frentona, dímelo.- le rogó la ojiazul mientras entraban al laboratorio.

-Y dale puerca… sólo ejercicio…- contestó con hastío la Haruno.

La yamanaka, nada más enterarse de la vuelta de Sakura, había ido directa a recriminarle a su amiga que no hubiese ido a verla a ella la primera. Otra vez. ¿No eran mejores amigas? Casi un año de ausencia y se va a saludar a la momia de pechos exagerados y a la novia de ton ton… por supuesto, delante de Tsunade sama y Shizune san no las llamaba así… realmente las acababa de nombrar así, ambas le caían bien. Pero los celos de una amiga ansiosa de atención eran un poderoso estimulante para la cruel imaginación de esa rubia extrovertida. Tras ponerse al día hablando con su amiga, le preguntó lo que quería preguntarle desde el primer minuto que la vio: ¿Cómo había hecho para tener ese cuerpo? Cuando esa frente marquesina se fue con Tsunade para entrenar, su mejor amiga, si bien era atractiva, no tenía un cuerpo especialmente escandaloso. Era incluso poco femenino en algunos aspectos, como sus pechos. Puede que algunos cabezahueca como Naruto sólo tuviesen ojos para la pelirrosada, pero a la hora de la verdad, los hombres se quedaban mirándole a ella, no a Sakura. Que no es que lo necesitase, ella tenía a su amadísimo Sai, con sus tonterías y disfuncionalidades, pero no le venía mal para su orgullo el ver a los hombres a sus pies.

Pero ahora la balanza estaba más equilibrada. Si bien los pechos de su gran amiga seguían siendo pequeños en comparación con su copa C, casi D, de la yamanaka, en el resto del cuerpo estaban parejas. Incluso la ojijade la ganaba en belleza de trasero, como le recordó nada más intentar resaltar su victoria en tamaño de busto. Y eso no hizo sino acrecentarse cuando vio a los hombres dudar sobre a cuál admirar. EN UNA COMPARACIÓN CON LA GRAN INO YAMANAKA. Era imposible, seguro que la pelirrosada hacía trampas. Y llegó a la conclusión: la Haruno llevaba un año con una dieta milagro MUY efectiva. Ella era una amante de esas dietas, y las había probado todas sin éxito, así que a lo mejor su amiga había encontrado la definitiva. Y debía de averiguar cuál era y reponer el orden natural de las cosas. Ino como reina de la belleza de konoha. Y nadie más. Pero la pelirrosada se resistía a contárselo, e insistía en el ejercicio. ¿La creía estúpida? Era imposible lograr esa mejora con sólo ejercicio. Pero se lo acabaría contando, vaya que si lo haría. Como que se llamaba Ino que lo haría. Se sentaron ambas en un par de sillas del laboratorio, frente a los tubos con muestras del suero, con la rubia todavía insistiendo.

-Ino, como sigas así le pido a otra que me ayude…

-Está bien, está bien, paro.- se rindió la rubia… por ahora.- ¿Se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí? Como si necesitases ayuda para analizar muestras…

-No es para eso puerca.- aclaró la Haruno, mientras se sentaba frente a las muestras en flor de loto.

Desde que había llegado a un trato con Tsunade, la ojijade había estado analizando muestras, intentando averiguar la mejor forma de obtener información de forma segura. Tenía claro que el Shinju era algo externo a la naturaleza, por lo que la colaboración amistosa quedaba descartada. Y menos después de lo que le hizo a Naruto. Y también tenía claro que tenía una debilidad, como demostró Naruto, que logró vencerlo. La pregunta era, ¿Cómo contactar con el de forma segura? Obviamente, podía directamente inyectarse el suero y luchar, pero sería demasiado arriesgado y no aseguraba nada. No, debía de contactar con el Shinju desde el exterior usando su modo sabio, de forma que en el peor de los casos, sólo tuviese que despertarse y ya. Y una vez contactase con él, obtener esa información. El problema era que, al no tratarse de un ente natural, tendría que darle el Shinju esa información. Es decir, exponerle su conciencia y recuerdos. Y para que lo hiciese, la pelirrosada había ideado un plan: exponer su propia conciencia como cebo. El dios árbol era un parásito especializado en el control mental, como constató cuando entró en la mente de Naruto, y no resistiría la oportunidad de doblegar su mente y manejarla como un títere para que se inyectase ella misma. Y el problema de esas conexiones era que, al abrir la puerta para acceder a la mente de tu víctima, tu exponías la tuya propia. En ese momento, la Haruno debería de obtener esa información y a la vez resistir ese genjutsu. Y para ello, usaría energía natural del modo babosa hasta que la despertasen, a modo de bote salvavidas. De ahí la necesidad de Ino.

-Bien , pues… ¿Qué hago?

-Para empezar, necesito que lo grabes todo, para que quede constancia de lo que pase. Y ahora, lo más importante…- continuó, mientras le tendía una vara de madera, tomándola Ino con una gran confusión.- Cuando veas que me comienzo a "derretir", dame de inmediato un bastonazo en la cabeza.

-¿derretir?- preguntó horrorizada la rubia. ¿Qué iba a hacer su amiga?

-Si, derretir. Conectaré mi conciencia con la de ese parásito para sonsacarle información, y durante el proceso, sólo podré concentrarme en mi lucha, no en avisarte para que me saques. Usaré mi modo sabio de las babosas para combatirlo, y cuando obtenga lo que quiero, forzaré ese chakra para darte la señal. Tú verás que me empiezo a derretir lentamente, y con ese golpe me devolverás a la normalidad, y de paso me despertarás.

-Pero… ¿no sería mejor que me conectase contigo? Así podríamos combatirlo juntas y no te arriesgarías así…- intentó proponer la ojiazul. Sólo de imaginarse a su amiga muriendo así ante sus ojos un fuerte escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-No, porque entonces saltaría a ambas conciencias, y volveríamos a lo mismo. Tu tranquila puerca, que podré resistirlo. Y además… tengo cuentas pendientes con él desde lo de Naruto…- declaró la pelirrosada, mirando con rabia los tubos de ensayo con ese veneno. Recordaba esa visión que le mostró el subconsciente de Naruto cuando visitó a Kurama, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento del rubio. Y se lo haría pagar… cada segundo…

-E… está bien, frentona…- respondió la rubia, visiblemente preocupada.- te… ten cuidado, Sakura…

-Tu tranquila Ino.- le respondió la kunoichi con una suave sonrisa, para luego darle un aliciente.- si lo hacemos bien y logramos la información, te cuento lo que quieres saber.

Ino se rió, la guiñó un ojo y la dejó concentrarse. Sakura procedió a conectarse a la naturaleza. Aún en un hospital, había decenas de formas de vida a las que conectarse. Esa araña del pasillo, esa planta a la salida del ascensor, su mejor amiga ahí al lado. Notó la preocupación de esta última, y sonrió. Seguro que pensaba en qué haría sin su frentona, quien sería la madrina de sus futuros hijos, quien la acompañaría de compras entre quejas, quien escucharía sus problemas cuando estuviese mal... Amigas como ella sólo hay una. Y, cuando reunió suficiente energía, se conectó al líquido de unos de esos frascos introduciendo su chakra en él. Sintió como incluso el aire que rodeaba a la sustancia se enrarecía, como si no quisiese estar allí. Y algo en su interior le aconsejaba huir, pero no podía hacerlo. Si quería descubrir cómo lo combatió Naruto, debía de conectarse a él y sonsacárselo. Así que se adentró en esa sustancia, y todo se oscureció. Abrió sus ojos, todavía verdes puesto que debía de reservar su energía natural, y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el parque donde jugaba de niña. Y pudo verse a sí misma con cinco años. Estaba llorando con sus manos en la cara. Iba vestida con un bello vestido amarillo, con ese lazo rojo con el que su madre le había sujetado el pelo tirado en el suelo. Y la causa eran esos niños de siete años que ahora se reían de ella.

-Que color de pelo tan feo…- declaró un niño de pelo y ojos marrones.- parece chicle.

-Ya…- contestó otro de pelo negro con una mueca burlona.- aunque lo peor que tiene esa frente. Dime niña, ¿crees que podría escribir el abecedario en esa frente?

-De… déjame en paz.- sollozó la niña, mientras la Haruno recordaba con dolor ese episodio en el parque. La angustia que sintió, lo indefensa que estuvo. Y fue así muchas veces, se podría decir que su inseguridad nació ahí y se acrecentó cuando se enemistó con Ino. Pero, en esta ocasión, recordaba que todo había sido diferente.

-Eh, vosotros. ¡Dejadla en paz!- gritó un niño rubio, mientras corría hacia los matones.

Estos reaccionaron, dispuestos a pegarle. Eran más, y más fuertes, ¿Qué tenía el uzumaki? La respuesta era más fuerza de la normal para un niño de cinco años, regeneración acelerada, más experiencia en peleas y, lo más importante, una voluntad de hierro. Tras unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas, los dos matones huyeron, mientras el uzumaki se limpiaba algo de sangre y los contemplaba irse, todo ante una impresionada Sakura. Mientras, la auténtica Haruno observaba todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese baka… todavía se acordaba de cómo se sonrojó cuando se presentó con el nombre de Naruto. La primera vez que la defendió. El día que conoció al amor de su vida.

-¿Amor de tu vida? No me hagas reír, dattebayo…- pronunció la voz de su ojiazul, aunque infantilizada, mientras la miraba con esos zafiros azules cargados de rencor.- el amor de tu vida ha sido Sasuke uchiha, me lo dejaste bien claro cuando me hice pasar por el dobe para robarte un beso.- Sakura reaccionó con aprehensión. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Era injusto, en aquellos tiempos era una niña estúpida, incapaz de ver el bosque tras los árboles y de apreciar a alguien que le quería de verdad. Pero entonces pensó en su ojiazul, y recordó un detalle importante.

-Shinju…- respondió con rencor. El ente la había pillado por sorpresa, no había iniciado con el mundo ideal de la pelirrosada, si no que había pasado directamente a atacarla.

- **encantado de conocerte, Sakura chan.** \- contestó la entidad con la apariencia de Naruto con cinco años, revelando esos ojos anillados que torturaron a su amado hace casi un año.- **dime, ¿sigues engañándote a ti misma?**

-No vas a lograr nada con tus tonterías, vegetal parlante.- repuso la joven kunoichi, desafiando al ser.

- **Eres bastante curiosa, Sakura chan, y me he preguntado… ¿Cómo seria tu tsukuyomi? No sé si mostrarte una vida con Sasuke, una con Naruto, una con ambos en un menaige a trois… así que he decidido que durante las próximas horas te mostraré lo que será tu vida sin tu uzumaki, y así me divierto**

-No entraré en tu juego, pero te vendría bien actualizarte: siempre elegiré a Naruto. Mil veces. Y no me haces falta tú para que esté con él, así que lo que me muestres será en balde.

- **¿Seguro? Puede que no esté en tu organismo, pero yo estoy en tu mente, como tú en la mía**.- reconoció la deidad, mostrándole a Sakura ese momento de su vida en el que rechazó al ojiazul en el país del hierro, dando comienzo a todo. Sakura aguantó pacientemente, todavía no debía de atacar. Necesitaba que él se confiase y abriese la puerta, y para ello debía de quedarse lo más quieta posible.- **bufff, que mala decisión esta… con lo bonita que habría sido tu vida si hubieses decidido ser valiente…** \- comentó con crueldad el ojipurpura, mientras frente a Sakura se sucedían mil imágenes: una de ella con Naruto besándose en ese jardín de palacio del país del hierro, otra de ambos en la cama del rubio, otra de Naruto arrodillado y pidiéndola matrimonio… a pesar de tener claro la Haruno que todo esto era una táctica del Shinju, una parte de ella clamó de rabia. Que estúpida fue. Que era cierto que todavía no estaba preparada, no había madurado lo suficiente para dar el paso, pero no quitaba que se arrepintiese cada segundo por no decir "si" en ese momento.

-No me vas a engañar Shinju.- repuso la ojijade, empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad.- asumí hace tiempo que cometí un error, pero ahora lo solucionaré. Y estaré a su lado para asegurarme de que tú no le vuelvas a atacar.

- **Veo que eres más madura de lo que vi la última vez, cuando estaba en Naruto…** \- concedió la deidad sin abandonar su sonrisa.- **estoy tan impresionado que subiré un poco el nivel… ¿y si te dijese que no está solo?**

-¿Co… Como?- titubeó la kunoichi. ¿Ese ente sabía de Naruto? Tenía que ser un truco.- estás mintiendo, no puedes saber nada de él.

- **Te recuerdo que tengo una buena parte de mi conciencia atrapada en su interior… y puedo sentir cosas. Los primeros días fueron divertidos, provocándole pesadillas tan fuertes que se despertaba entre llantos y no podía dormir más.** \- declaró el ente con una sonrisa tétrica, provocando que la Haruno apretase los dientes por rabia.- **no te imaginas lo que le dolía… y se acordaba de ti, y tú no estabas.** \- "Naruto" tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un puñetazo de la ojijade, y se alejó para seguir con su exposición.- **pero luego… dejó de sufrir. Algo se dedicó a bloquearme, y sigue así desde entonces. Ya no puedo atacarle, y todo lo que sé es que se debe a una mujer. A una muy poderosa para combatir demonios, he de reconocer. Y no eres tú, Sakura chan. Y en el noto mucha felicidad. Noto… amor.**

Sakura dudó por un momento. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle ese ser? A lo mejor querría distraerla para luego atacarla, o hacerla perder su fe en el mundo para luego convencerla de quedarse en el tsukuyomi. Pero no parecía mentir. Estaba reconociendo que Naruto no estaba sufriendo, y eso era un alivio, el principal temor de la ojijade era imaginarse a Naruto en medio de una fría y húmeda cueva, con la misma ropa del día de su ida, su mirada perdida en el horizonte y su corazón roto en mil pedazos, y el Shinju había reconocido que no estaba así. Pero la causa de su felicidad le dolió como un puñetazo. ¿Otra mujer? ¿Otra persona abrazándole, besándole…? Naruto queriendo a otra mujer y olvidándose de ella… ¿habría incumplido su promesa? Perdida en sus dudas, y al borde del llanto, reparó en su colgante y disciplinó su mente. Suponiendo que ese ente no mintiese, analizó cada uno de los sentimientos que le inspiraba su ojiazul. Era cierto que temía que amase a otra, y sobre todo que por eso dejase de amarla a ella. Pero sabía de buena tinta que no era así eso último. Y además, lo que revelaba el Shinju también la alegraba: su principal sufrimiento era imaginarse a Naruto abandonándose, pero en el peor de los casos había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para espantar su dolor y hacerle feliz. Y llegó a una única conclusión.

-Me da igual.

- **¿Cómo? Está con otra Sakura chan, follando como conejos, diciéndose que se quieren…** \- expuso el Shinju, temiendo que ella no lo hubiese entendido. Y necesitaba desequilibrarla si quería asimilarla.

-Ya, y, suponiendo que no me mientas, no cambiará en nada lo que voy a hacer.- contestó con seguridad la Haruno.- le prometí que mejoraría hasta ser capaz de luchar por él, que completaría mi proyecto y que después le encontraría. Y no pienso incumplir mi promesa. No sé si estará con otra o no, pero sé una cosa: sigue pensando en mi. Cada noche y cada mañana. Y yo le amo, a él y a nadie más. Si él ya no me quiere a su lado, me lo dirá a la cara y yo lo aceptaré. Pero, hasta entonces, sólo tengo un objetivo, y lo voy a cumplir.

El Shinju observó con una mueca confusa a la ojijade. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería. Su plan era simple: desequilibrarla usando lo que sabía de Naruto, ocultando obviamente que pensaba tanto en la nueva mujer como en ella, y aprovecharse de su dolor para vencer su conciencia y asimilarla. Pero, en lugar de romperla, la fémina había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza y contraatacaba. Y ahora puede que se fuese, ya le había sacado toda la información que quería, o eso creía. ¿Qué más podría querer una debilucha kunoichi del Shinju en esa situación?. No, debía de optar por ser más… agresivo. Aprovechando que la pelirrosada no se lo esperaba, se abalanzó sobre ella de un salto, pegándose a su cintura con un mortal abrazo. Pero la Haruno no reaccionó, se quedó quieta. Su cuerpo se empezó a fusionar con el de la Haruno, introduciéndose sus raíces en su piel, atacándola para asimilarla.

- **Puede que no este en tu organismo, pero ante mí tienes tu conciencia.** \- declaró el dios mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a unir a la pelirrosada.- **Te asimilaré, y luego usaré tu cuerpo como títere para que tú misma te inyectes el suero. Ha sido muy imprudente contactar con un dios como yo, estás acabada.**

Sakura sentía frío en los lugares donde el Shinju le tocaba, frío y ausencia, como si desapareciese lentamente. Pero no tenía miedo. Es más, estaba sonriendo. Ese árbol parlante era más soberbio de lo que se imaginaba. Era cierto que estaba invadiendo su conciencia, pero también lo era que estaba exponiendo la suya al hacerlo. La sennin no podría acceder a los recuerdos del Shinju sin que esté abriese la puerta, y el Shinju sólo la haría cuando se sintiese ganador. Como ahora. Y Sakura sólo buscaba una cosa… ¿Cómo lo combatió Naruto? A su mente acudieron las imágenes de Naruto combatiendo su visión, sus conversaciones, su dolor al verla morir… y lo más importante, lo que hizo. Acumular chakra, chakra natural. Y a cantidades industriales, tanto como poder tenía el Shinju. Claro, como podía ser tan estúpida. El chakra natural era perfecto para combatir una ilusión, un chakra que te ataba a la realidad. El chakra que evitó que Naruto cayese en el influjo del tsukuyomi. El chakra que luego le permitió vencer definitivamente a la entidad, junto al de Kurama. La clave estaba pues en dar mucho chakra natural refinado a cada herido por el suero, y el Shinju retrocedería.

-Se acabó, Shinju, ya tengo lo que quería… tu debilidad.- contestó la sennin, con sus ojos negros de su modo sabio activados. Irónicamente, su plan de contingencia era perfecto para atacar al Shinju, incluso para apuntarse un tanto y resarcirse. Comenzó a expulsar ese chakra sin preocuparse por sus reservas, y el Shinju retrocedió. ¿De dónde sacaba su fuerza esa joven? Intentaba asimilar su chakra y dejarla indefensa, pero sentía como se arraigaba en ella con fuerza. Como si cada gota del mismo se agarrase al resto y no se soltase. La fuerza del número y la unión. Pronto tuvo que separarse, dejando de intentar asimilarla, o si no incluso ella le mataría.

- **Que… ¿Qué eres tú, ningen? ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme?** \- le reclamó furioso el ojipurpura.

-Soy una sennin. Ya deberías de saber lo que pasa cuando te metes con uno de los nuestros...- el Shinju cayó en la cuenta: había sentido lo mismo que cuando atacó al uzumaki. Y retrocedió aún más asustado al recordar cómo acabó todo.- Y ahora…- continuó mientras sacaba el Saigo no ishi, que se alargó cubierto de agua convocada con chakra natural.- dijiste que estuviste torturando a Naruto ¿no?

- **Sa… Sakura chan.-** contestó con temor esa entidad, conservando la apariencia de ese Naruto de cinco años.- **no puedes matarme. Si lo haces te pasará lo mismo que a Naruto.**

-No puedes engañar a estos ojos, Shinju. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no estás en mi organismo, así que, si te hago daño, mi cuerpo no sufre en absoluto. Esto es por Naruto.

Y acto seguido atravesó el corazón al ser, adoptando este su forma compuesta de raíces. Realmente no lo había matado, ella tampoco podía hacerle daño por pensarlo solamente, pero el chakra natural si que podía. Un chakra ansioso por cobrarse el sufrimiento que ese ser causaba al entorno. No serviría para matarlo, pero le obligaría a regresar esa parte de su conciencia a su mierda de árbol principal si no quería perder ese poder arrebatado a algún pobre desgraciado de entre sus raíces. Contempló como ese ser chillaba y se revolvía hasta desaparecer, y todo se volvió oscuro. Abrió los ojos tras apagarse su visión, volviendo al laboratorio. A su lado, una impresionada Ino la miraba con su bastón preparado. Cuando la joven fue a hablar, un fuerte golpe la tiró de la silla para atrás.

-IAAARGHHH- gritó de dolor Sakura, sobándose la cabeza en el suelo del laboratorio.- Joder Ino, ¿Qué coño haces?

-Frentona, ¿estás bien? Me… me dijiste que te golpease para despertarte… pero hacías cosas raras y derrepente el suero del Shinju empezó a burbujear… te giraste y me asusté… -declaró una nerviosa Ino, soltando el bastón y abrazándose a su amiga. Por un momento creyó que la había perdido.

-Dije un bastonazo, no un golpe con todas tus fuerzas… pero estoy bien, así que tranquilízate...- respondió la Haruno, mientras devolvía el abrazo desde el suelo y ambas se levantaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has vencido al Shinju?

-Descubrí su debilidad y la usé. Ya sé como vencer a ese parásito definitivamente, pero debemos de ir con Tsunade Sama de inmediato… tenemos un nuevo problema…

* * *

Shikamaru suspiró, cansado en la soledad del cuartel general de la alianza. Llevaba casi un año de actividad frenética en el mando de la alianza, y no era para menos. Tras declararse oficialmente la guerra contra la secta del dios árbol, todos los kage habían coincidido en que necesitaban un mando centralizado y alguien con capacidad de encargarse de todo, de disponer las piezas en el tablero y moverlas con habilidad. Y, con ese gigantesco mapa del continente frente a él, Shikamaru fue escogido como general de la alianza, un Shikamaru que había heredado la mente afilada de su padre. A menudo la gente entendía esa inteligencia de modo absoluto, pero realmente tenía sus altibajos: era sobreestimado a la hora de entender maniobras políticas (para ello se necesitaba experiencia y contactos más que inteligencia, y el nara carecía de ambos, solo podía emplear su genio en momentos puntuales, y siempre de manera precaria por las circunstancias), era prácticamente nulo a la hora de predecir lo que haría la gente impredecible (más de una vez le había pasado el verse sorprendido por una estupidez o una locura de algún compañero shinobi, sobre todo en lo referente a Naruto uzumaki), y ya no digamos a la hora de entender a las mujeres (Temari podía dar fe de ello); y, como si fuese una compensación en esos campos, era un absoluto genio en materia de estrategia. Donde otros veían simples ejércitos, él veía infraestructuras, aprovisionamiento, tropas, su estado de forma, rutas de avance y suministro… en definitiva, un gigantesco tablero de sogi.

En lo referente a konoha, la situación estaba más o menos controlada. En la nación del fuego, los principales campamentos de esos repugnantes fanáticos habían sido reducidos a polvo por el ejército de la aldea, liderado por el incombustible escuadrón kibo, que nunca descansaba. Destruían un campamento, rendían informe, se recuperaban de sus heridas un día o dos y volvían a combatir. Ya fuese con Kitsune no Kibo o con Karasu no Kibo, el escuadrón Kibo no dormía, sólo recuperaba fuerzas. En la propia villa, la situación era segura. Incluso se había sorprendido al encontrarse al clan hyuuga tan… colaborador. Hiashi hyuuga condonó toda la deuda de la villa con su clan a cambio de nada, sus miembros se prestaban voluntarios para las labores de rastreo y vigilancia y sus recursos estaban a plena disposición de la aldea. Incluso se rumoreaba que el consejo hyuuga había quemado los pergaminos que contenían las instrucciones para el sello del pájaro enjaulado. A Shikamaru le llamó la atención que hubiese ocurrido un par de días después de ese extraño incidente: Un miembro del consejo hyuuga, sin razón aparente y a plena luz del día, intentó literalmente violar a una transeúnte delante de su hija. Y, cuando la policia y algunos jounin que obviamente pasaban por ahí intentaron detenerlo, les atacó como una bestia feroz, incluso mordiendo. Tuvieron que matarlo. Y lo más extraño de todo fue que su clan no exigió explicación alguna, incluso pidieron disculpas a la mujer y se ofrecieron a compensarla económicamente. ¿A qué se debía? No lo sabía, y ahora tenía problemas mayores.

En cuanto a la alianza gokage, no todo iba tan bien. Tras el atentado de Chikara, ese shinobi que le ponía la piel de gallina por sólo recordar lo cerca que estuvo de él o lo cerca que tuvo a Temari de sus garras, Iwa fue, literalmente, asaltada por decenas de miles de esos sectarios. Salían de todas partes, como si llevasen allí esperando meses dentro de sus ejércitos, sus cuevas… y las escasas fuerzas todavía leales a Iwa sólo pudieron optar por la retirada mientras sus enemigos se hacían con el control del país y tomaban como rehén a Sanada, yondaime tsuchikage, en su propia torre. Y ahora, Iwa era el centro de operaciones de la secta del dios árbol, y principal fuente de sus guerreros. Los restos del ejército de Iwa se reunieron alrededor de su nueva líder, Kurotsuchi, que, tras colaborar en la evacuación de la población civil que pudo escapar de las garras del dios árbol, se dedicó a realizar una estrategia de guerrilla y espionaje contra las fuerzas enemigas. Su labor en esta guerra estaba siendo vital para el mundo shinobi: aprovechando su conocimiento de las cuevas y túneles de las montañas del país, saboteaban las líneas de suministro enemigas, facilitaban información sobre sus ejércitos, ejecutaban a los mejores oficiales de la secta… kurotsuchi había demostrado ser una estratega tan resoluta como era su abuelo. Aunque, por supuesto, cuando aparecía ese enmascarado psicópata no podían hacer otra cosa que esconderse.

En lo referente a kiri, su situación era un poco menos nefasta. Pero sólo un poco. Shikamaru en este punto se sentía culpable: intentó predecir el primer movimiento y, teniendo en cuenta que la secta había tomado Iwa, lo predijo en Suna o en Konoha. Quizás en oto. Pero no se imaginaba que ese enmascarado fuese tan listo y atacase su retaguardia. Ni se lo esperaba, ni se lo explicaba, ¿Cómo pudo transportar tantas tropas a través de konoha sin llamar la atención?. Y, viendo la cantidad de tropas que desplegó en ese ataque, debía de haberlo tenido planeado desde hace tiempo. Llegaron entre la niebla y golpearon muy duro a la capital, destrozando a la población civil y reduciendo sus fuerzas shinobi casi a la mitad. Y eso sin contar la baja de cuatro de los nuevos espadachines de la niebla… en su retirada, ese ejército se dedicó a destruir una a una las aldeas que encontró hasta llegar a la costa, y una vez allí desaparecieron de nuevo sin dejar más rastro. Actualmente, Mei terumi había retomado el mando de la nación, y Ao intentaba reunir una fuerza shinobi decente para luchar en la guerra, pero, sinceramente, bastante tenían con destruir los campamentos del dios árbol que aparecían en su territorio y quemar esas jodidas raíces blancas. No podía de momento contar con ellos en esta guerra más que para labores de suministro y para acoger refugiados.

Kumo había tenido bastante suerte hasta la fecha: su raikage había sobrevivido al atentado, su ejército se encontraba relativamente fresco (relativamente porque, al igual que el resto de naciones, habían salido de la guerra hacía apenas un par de años, sus fuerzas estaban muy por debajo de los quince mil efectivos que aportó para luchar contra Madara) y lo escarpado de su territorio permitía un fácil rastreo de los campamentos del dios árbol que pudiesen surgir. Darui, godaime raikage, se había recuperado de sus heridas y actualmente lideraba a sus tropas, mientras killer bee y A se encargaban de la seguridad de la nación y de nutrir con reclutas ese ejército lo más rápido posible. En lo referente al rapero, se le había intentado sonsacar la localización de Naruto uzumaki usando al hachibi, pero el bijuu no había soltado prenda y había amenazado junto a su jinchuriki con volver a desaparecer si se volvía a intentar algo así. Y no estaban para perder un guerrero de ese poder.

Y en cuanto a Tetsu… rodeada de enemigos, solo aguantaba gracias a su alianza con los restos de las naciones menores del este. Shikamaru maldijo la estupidez del consejo gokage con respecto a esas naciones: al explotarlas mediante aranceles y no permitirles desarrollar ejércitos decentes bajo la excusa de "protegerlas perfectamente las grandes naciones", esas naciones del este se habían convertido en el principal caldo de cultivo de sectarios del dios árbol. Sólo naciones concretas aguantaban con entereza, como la de las nieves, cuya daimyo, la gran Koyuki, aprovechó su geografía para defenderse, desactivando los generadores de calor que traían la primavera a la nación y convirtiendo el país en un infierno blanco para sus invasores, mientras la población aguantaba bien surtida de alimentos y calor; o la del demonio, que los sectarios inexplicablemente evitaban como la peste y donde las raíces del Shinju no eran capaces de crecer, privándoles del apoyo de su dios. Habían intentado obtener información sobre sus métodos pero, tras un inexplicable atentado de las fuerzas anbu de oto contra su anterior suma sacerdotisa, la nación había roto relaciones con la alianza gokage, y se negaba a recibirlos por mucho que les explicasen la situación actual del país del sonido.

En el caso de las naciones menores del consejo gokage, su situación era insostenible. Obviando que oto había decidido cerrar fronteras y aislarse, para disgusto de Shikamaru, la traición de ame había sido devastadora. No sólo había dejado al país del hierro sin líder y con un ejército bajo continuo asedio, sino que sus fuerzas, justo al mismo tiempo que el consejo sufría a Chikara, habían invadido a las desprevenidas kusa y taki. Las fuerzas de ocupación casi había tomado ambas naciones, pero estas habían conseguido repeler al enemigo a costa de numerosas bajas, y gracias a su sacrificio las oleadas de refugiados habían conseguido llegar a konoha sin mayores daños que perder sus hogares. Shikamaru aquí tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil: aislar los campamentos de refugiados y someterlos a una estricta vigilancia. No era por desconfianza a sus naciones de origen, era por evitar que se infiltrasen nuevos sectarios en su nación aprovechando el desorden. Sólo había permitido salir a personas de probada lealtad, y únicamente para que sirviesen en el gran frente de batalla que los soldados habían empezado a conocer como "la sombra de Shikamaru", por su habilidad para paralizar una guerra entera como si fuese su **kagemane** .

El genio para la guerra del nara había alcanzado su máxima expresión con esa red de fortificaciones: una extensa línea de defensas en tres capas desde la frontera con oto hasta tani formada por cientos de cuarteles, búnkeres y túneles construidos en tiempo récords gracias a la potencia económica de la hoja, todos ellos conectados telepáticamente gracias a shinobi de los clanes yamanaka y aburame (gracias estos últimos a los insectos) para poder transmitirse órdenes y peticiones de auxilio. El enemigo, para llegar a la primera línea, tenía que atravesar una inmensa tierra de nadie llena de alambradas de espino, trampas y explosivos, y si lo conseguían llegaban a un entorno ideal para la defensa, donde los ninja sólo tenían que solicitar auxilio y esperar dos horas a que llegasen los refuerzos. Y, si era imposible aguantar, sólo tenían que retroceder al segundo nivel y realizar un contraataque contra una posición imposible de defender contra un asalto desde la segunda línea de fortificaciones. A todo esto había que añadir que, gracias a kurotsuchi, solían saber dónde atacaría el enemigo, permitiendo reforzar esa posición antes. Una maravilla de la ingeniería bélica que había logrado que cinco mil ninjas y una reserva adicional de tres mil hubiesen frenado a un ejército de más de treinta mil que ocupaba las naciones intermedias y día tras día se estrellaba entre gritos de furia contra esas defensas. Y la única razón por la que la alianza gokage aguantaba.

Atendiendo a las tres grandes naciones intactas tras el atentado al consejo, sus ejércitos estaban completamente operativos. El ejército de la hoja había ocupado la mitad de sus diez mil efectivos en "la sombra de Shikamaru" para reforzarla junto a los restos del ejército de taki y kusa, y actualmente libraba una intensa guerra de trincheras contra esos sectarios. Ni un bando ganaba un metro, y esa era la intención del nara, y mientras la otra mitad del ejército se hallaba acantonada en la frontera con el ladina aldea del sonido, vigilando a sus ocho mil efectivos por si el otokage se decidía por intentar aprovecharse del caos reinante para atacar a la hoja. A Shikamaru le exasperaba tener que destinar a esos valiosos efectivos allí, pero no tenía otra: un ataque desde oto podría hacer caer las defensas de la sombra en una semana, dejando vía libre a los cincuenta mil sectarios que calculaban que poblaban Iwa (aunque esos cálculos eran muy contingentes, realmente el nara se olía que podían ser el doble perfectamente… ¿de donde sacaban a tantos shinobi y enemigos adiestrados, si la mayoría de sus reclutas eran civiles secuestrados? Era una locura, ni en la cuarta guerra las cinco naciones reunieron tantos efectivos, llegaron apenas a ochenta mil hombres sumando entre todas y dejando las aldeas vacías prácticamente…)

El ejército de Kumo, aprovechando que su nación no estaba en el frente, se dedicaba a barrer los paises que si lo estaban de campamentos de sectarios con sus cerca de diez mil efectivos, así como asegurar las líneas de suministro y constituir la reserva militar de la alianza. Su kage, junto al núcleo de sus fuerzas, se había instalado cerca de la frontera con tani, buscando estar en una posición ideal para apoyar a Suna o konoha en caso de asedio. En Suna, el inmenso desierto había jugado un papel fundamental: era cierto que dificultaba una línea de defensa como la de konoha, pero también era una trampa mortal para los atacantes que no supiesen que ruta tomar. Sus fuerzas, poco menos de siete mil shinobi liderados por Sabaku no Gaara, habían tomado los principales oasis y líneas de suministro y esperado a su rival, mientras las marionetas de sus titiriteros patrullaban el inmisericorde desierto. No podían evitar ataques de esa secta, que aprovechaban esa inexistente línea de defensa para realizar incursiones, pero contaban con la facilidad de atacar ellos también, y su guerra había pasado a ser una de incursiones relámpago. Golpear al enemigo, retroceder, y defender, esa era la clave. Y mientras, otros dos mil shinobi liderados por temari esperaban en la frontera con tani.

Y ahora el nara veía el único fallo en su plan de contingencia. Tanigakure. No sabía quién sería ese Chikara, pero era un maldito genio a la hora de ver el futuro. Cuando secuestró al tanikage, todos pensaron que lo hacía para exigir un rescate, pero ahora se veía la realidad: sin un kage dirigiéndola, esa nación se había vuelto la víctima perfecta para la secta del dios árbol. Sus fanáticos habían tomado las calles y secuestrado a los dirigentes más importantes, inmovilizando su ejército y abierto una gigantesca brecha en las defensas de konoha y Suna. Una brecha que había que taponar. Kumo estaba preparada para ocupar la nación entera junto a los refuerzos de konoha y suna, pero había un problema: los rehenes. No podían atacar sin miramientos esa nación y provocar la muerte de todos esos inocentes, eso sólo agrandaría las filas de la secta del dios árbol con individuos sedientos de venganza. No tenían que hacer las cosas bien y no dejarse llevar por un belicismo sin compasión. Pero no podían perder tani, tenían que defenderla y rescatar a su kage, para así lograr que su ejército se rehiciese a su alrededor y colaborasen en la defensa de esa nación junto a Kumo. Así que debían de atacar de forma táctica. Y para ello tenían la herramienta perfecta para dirigir a los anbu de élite de Kumo. Ya era hora de que la esperanza llegase al país del río.

* * *

La diosa del destino contempló a Naruto, dispuesta entre varios de esos cuerpos, pero aún así deslumbrante, impoluta. Y le sonreía tan cándidamente que el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír también, a pesar de sus heridas. La estaba contemplando desde abajo, muy incómodamente, por lo que el ojiazul decidió levantarse para conservar algo de honra, pero sus heridas se lo impidieron. Intentó apoyar su brazo derecho para elevarse, pero su hombro estaba desencajado, por lo que no pudo sostenerlo y cayó de bruces, y eso sin contar esa herida tan brutal en su muslo, que permitía ver incluso el hueso. Pero, a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, no sentía dolor, ni el más mínimo. Como si esa diosa lo apartarse de él.

- **¿Te ayudo, Naruto kun?** \- le preguntó con una pequeña risa la mujer, obteniendo el asentimiento del uzumaki.

Le tendió la mano, y este la tomó, notando una gran calidez. Ya no estaban en esa sala, se hallaban en su nehan, bañados por esa luz de sol plateada que hacía resaltar aún más ese cabello de la deidad. Se la notaba contenta en ese lugar, a gusto. Naruto observó sus heridas, y vio que ya no las tenía: su hombro estaba recolocado, y su muslo intacto. Incluso se sentía descansado. La mujer no dejó de tomarle la mano aún así, y le ayudó con suavidad a levantarse. A pesar de su apariencia frágil, era muy fuerte, como constató Naruto.

-Gra… gracias, hikari chan…- agradeció Naruto, sacudiéndose la suciedad con su mano izquierda, aún sin soltar ninguno de los dos su otra mano, y encontrándose muy cerca sin darse apenas cuenta.- ¿Cómo has hecho eso de la sala? Creí que iba a morir.

- **Soy la diosa del destino y del tiempo, Naruto kun.** \- declaró con un suave sonrojo la fémina. El la miraba siempre fijamente a los ojos, y eso la ponía nerviosa… y contenta, no sabía porqué.- **vivo en todas las épocas y en ninguna a la vez. Parar el tiempo no es un problema para mí.**

-Pero…- repuso Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza.- creí… creí que sólo nos influenciabas indirectamente… esto no ha sido indirecto…

- **Esto…** \- se revolvió algo avergonzada la diosa. No quería revelar el porqué había intervenido, ni tan siquiera ella estaba segura. Sólo vio que el uzumaki caería ahí y entró en pánico. Aún sentía su corazón acelerado, a pesar de que lo ocultase tan bien.- **le… le tengo muchas ganas a esa serpiente… no te iba a dejar perder contra él… así que rompí una de las reglas de mi padre por esta vez, la prohibición del Deus ex machina**.- Naruto la contempló con confusión, sin entender eso último.- **Así resumimos lo de intervenir directamente en vuestro mundo… a mi padre le encanta el teatro clásico y las obras en latín…**

-Hikari chan. ¿No te ganarás problemas con tu padre por eso?- preguntó el rubio al por la mención a Shinigami, sinceramente preocupado por ella. No sabía porqué, pero con ella se sentía muy seguro, protegido. Y cómodo para hacer estas preguntas a una deidad milenaria.

- **Naruto kun…** \- respondió la mujer, sonrojada aún más fuerte y mirando al suelo, aunque inconscientemente acarició la mano del rubio agarrada del rubio con su pulgar. Cualquier otro ningen habría agradecido la ayuda y ya, sin preocuparse por ella. Es más, nadie en toda su existencia, salvo sus padres, se había preocupado por su bienestar.- **…ya te dije que me haces olvidarme de mis deberes… será… será nuestro secreto.** \- Hikari se abofeteó mentalmente, estaba perdiendo el control de la conversación y confesando que esa actuación no era parte de un plan, que había actuado por instinto. Él podría asustarse, o malinterpretarlo y pensar que lo hacía por usarlo. Y como siguiese así, él se iría a luchar y moriría. Lo había decidido: tenía que recibir su poder para esa batalla, su bendición como heraldo suyo que era, pero ella nunca lo había hecho, nunca le había dado su poder a un mortal. Era su primer y único heraldo, era una novata en esto, ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Darle la mano, desearle suerte…?. Demonios, ni tan siquiera sabía porqué le había salvado, podría conseguir otro heraldo cuando quisiese, ¿o no? No, realmente no. Su Naruto era irrepetible, la mezcla de mil factores y circunstancias. El único mortal que había llamado su atención. Sintió su corazón latir, y decidió dejarse llevar. Le otorgaría su poder de alguna forma, ya se le ocurriría, sólo tenía que sentirse a gusto.- **Naruto, dime… ¿te sientes vivo?**

-¿Ein? No… no entiendo… ¿no habré muerto otra vez no? No quiero volver a ese cuarto en el palacio de tu padre…

- **No tonto, estás vivo. Pero dime, ¿te sientes vivo? ¿Te has sentido así desde tu vuelta al mundo?** \- preguntó con sincero interés. Ella era una diosa, ajena a los conceptos de la vida o de la muerte, a esos sentimientos humanos que todavía no entendía y que su madre había entregado a los mortales. Y quería saber qué era eso, comprender mejor el regalo de su madre al ser humano. Qué era la vida, qué la hacía tan especial.

-Si.- contestó con rotundidad el uzumaki, tanta que hikari no pudo evitar seguir preguntando.

- **Y… ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué es sentirse vivo?**

-Es… no sabría explicarlo dattebayo… es algo difícil…- comenzó a intentar explicar el uzumaki, enredándose. Y entonces decidió recurrir a su poder: simplificar las cosas.- es… es sentirse feliz.

Hikari abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa respuesta. Algo tan simple como eso, y a la vez tan complejo. Felicidad. Ya sea en grandes hazañas o en pequeñas cosas. Felicidad. Estar con quien te hace acelerar el corazón, que te hace olvidarte de tus obligaciones. Ser feliz. Pero ahora no podía quedarse sólo en esa palabra, quería saber más, experimentar esa sensación, entender de una vez por todas el regalo de la gran Izanami al mundo. Así que, por primera vez en su milenaria existencia, hikari decidió avanzar sin un plan, sin un guión marcado que la otorgase seguridad. Dejarse llevar por esa idea. Lo que la hiciese feliz.

- **Naruto kun… ahora… te… ¿te sientes vivo?** \- preguntó con algo de inseguridad la fémina, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del uzumaki. Este asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de los ojos violetas de la mujer, que tampoco podía despegarlos de los de Naruto.- **Y… ¿y ahora?** \- volvió a preguntar, para luego darle un tierno beso en su muñeca derecha.

-S… Si, Hikari chan.- contestó Naruto, hipnotizado por esa mujer, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo centrarse en ella, expectante, como si llevase mucho tiempo esperando su reacción.

- **Y… ¿y ahora?** \- preguntó con gran miedo, para luego besarle los labios. Un beso suave, uno en el que buscaba sentir al rubio, transmitirle sus dudas, sus ansias de vivir ella también. Él respondió con algo de duda al principio, pero luego la acercó para sí, rodeándola con sus musculosos brazos, apartando cualquier obstáculo. Sólo estaba ese ósculo, y ambos lo disfrutaban. Se sentían bien. Vivos. Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, quedándose a pocos centímetros. Él la miro con intensidad y esa sonrisa única, y ella se sonrojó.- Yo… yo también me siento viva, Naruto kun.

(Lemmon inicia)

Naruto reanudó el beso, posando una de sus manos en el lateral del rostro de la fémina, que sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa extraña calidez que empezó a sentir. Pronto la gravedad fue un lastre muy grande, y terminaron tumbados sobre el mullido césped, él sobre ella. La acariciaba, la besaba, la hacía sentirse… bien. Feliz, radiante. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el uzumaki la había despojado de su vestido, dejándola completamente desnuda. Ni le importaba, porque ella hizo lo mismo con el uzumaki. Y luego acarició su fuerte espalda, sus brazos, sus glúteos… todo. Como le mandaba su corazón, ahora desbocado. Un suave mordisco del hombre en su cuello la arrancó un gemido. Un chupón. A ella, una diosa capaz de destruir el mundo de un golpe. Él era atrevido, valiente. Y eso la encendía como nada en todo el universo. Se dispuso sobre él, dandole la vuelta a las tornas, sosteniendo el pene de su amante con su mano. Esto era sentir. Esto era amar. Este era el regalo de su madre a la humanidad, y ahora ella podía experimentarlo. Descendió, llevada por su instinto, y se introdujo ese miembro en su boca. Sabía bien, y ella era una diosa, su opinión era muy acertada siempre. El gemido del ojiazul, acompañado del sentir su mano sobre su cabeza, acompasando sus movimientos con su pelvis, la encendió aún más si cabe. Aún en esa situación, el ojiazul buscaba imponerse. Pero ella iba a mandar ahí.

Ascendió para volver a reclamar esos labios, contactando su intimidad con la de Naruto y rodeándole con sus esbeltos muslos. Su mano, movida por vida propia, colocó el miembro del uzumaki sobre la entrada de su vagina. Pero antes, lo restregó sobre su flor, llevada por la pasión. Se notaba arder, y humedecer al mismo tiempo. Y el pene de Naruto cada vez más fuerte y duro. No pudo esperar antes de metérselo, ansiosa por probar más. Más de su heraldo. Más de su uzumaki. De su auténtico amor. Porque, desde el día en que predijo su nacimiento, supo que le amaría, aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo. Supo que ese hombre la encendería siempre, la inspiraría a saltarse las reglas. A sentirse viva, a pesar de ser ajena a ese concepto desde su creación. Sintió como ese miembro penetraba en su matriz, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir. Notaba su pelo despeinado, sudado, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería sentir a su amado, que la acariciaba desde el suelo, incapaz de levantarse por sujetarle ella así. Pudo notar como el uzumaki arrancaba briznas de hierba al intentar apoyarse, llevado por el placer. Comenzó a bajar arriba y abajo, llevada por él ansia de más. Más contacto. Más placer. Más vida. Y algo dentro de ella comenzó a crecer, como una sucesión de explosiones. Primero diminutas, luego cada vez más grandes. Gimió su nombre, lo predicó a los cuatro vientos. El credo de una diosa, el amor de un hombre. Su primer orgasmo.

(Fin del lemmon?)

Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, así como sus manos. Una intensa luz plateada. Su poder. Ese ningen le acababa de enseñar a una diosa lo que era vivir, y ella le devolvería ese favor multiplicado por mil. Con el grito del orgasmo, abrió los ojos con fuerza, poseídos por un intenso fulgor plateado, y posó con un potente movimiento sus brillantes manos sobre el pecho del uzumaki, para luego dejar que su luz lo bañase por completo.

¿Necesitaba fuerza? Ella le permitiría levantar montañas.

¿Necesitaba vencer a sus enemigos? Ella le transformaría en un avatar de llamas y muerte

¿Necesitaba salvar a esos niños? Ella le haría capaz de destruir a cualquiera que los tocase

¿Necesitaba poder? Ella le daría el universo entero si lo necesitaba.

En el exterior, el mundo sintió ese poder, esa explosión de chakra. En konoha, una joven pelirrosada, meditando para acumular chakra natural, sintió su pelo erizarse como nunca al entrar en contacto con ese chakra tan familiar. " _Na… Naruto…_ " pensó, impactada por la fuerza que desprendía. La fuerza más grande que había sentido jamás. En nami, cierta ojivioleta sintió al amor de su vida a su lado, e incluso su hija lo sintió, dandole una suave patada. Shion sonrió mirando en dirección a donde provenía esa sensación, el lugar donde sus visiones le habían revelado que su amado uzumaki alcanzaría la cúspide de su poder. " _Es tu padre, hija mía. Y te hará tan feliz como me hace a mi"_. En tani, un pelinegro y una pelirroja se quedaron congelados al sentir ese poder y percibir su procedencia. Era poder, puro y libre, una sensación que les hacía temblar las piernas y a la vez les llenaba de admiración. " _Dobe… ¿pero qué demonios…?"_ pensó el pelinegro, mientras la uzumaki abría los ojos con mucha fuerza, al sentir sus habilidades sensoras dispararse como nunca, sintiendo absolutamente todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Seguía vivo. Y luchando como nunca antes. Y en su oscura guarida de Iwa, un enmascarado de pelo negro sonrió, y sonrió hasta que una risa histérica le pudo. ¿Ese era el poder de su gran rival? Era, literalmente, lo único que le había hecho latir el corazón desde hacía años.

-Enséñale a esa serpiente pedófila lo que es el dolor… hermano...- gritó en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Su otra mitad era espectacular, era ese digno adversario que buscaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Aquella persona que le completaría. Dudaba si dar el paso y sacarle de su escondite, pero ahora ya lo tenía claro.

Naruto volvió a sentir su cuerpo acumular energía en ese momento, como tantas veces le había pasado cuando Kurama se liberaba. Y lo sintió multiplicado por diez. Sintió el poder forzar cada punto de chakra de su cuerpo, buscando liberarse, una vía de escape. Su cuerpo exudó por cada poro un burbujeante chakra de color naranja y amarillo con unos brillos plateados. Los demonios más cercanos fueron vaporizados por la intensa explosión de luz naranja que inundó la sala. Kurama y Naruto, unidos a la perfección, canalizando un poder que ni ellos mismos entendían. Sintieron como la primera oleada de chakra que liberaron había incluso hundido el suelo donde se encontraban, haciendo surcos en el pavimento donde los rayos desprendidos en esa forma se habían concentrado en mayores cantidades, aunque los niños no habían sufrido el más mínimo daño, y ahora lo miraban con los ojos como platos. Los mainademon que sobrevivieron a esa explosión, unos seres inmortales que supuestamente no le temen a nada, retrocedieron al sentir la esencia del gran enemigo de su señor y creador. La esencia de Kami ayudaba a ese ningen. Los sellos inhibidores de la sala tenían un límite, y ese enorme poder los vaporizó enseguida, superándolo con creces. Explotaron en brillantes luces amarillas, como fuegos artificiales anunciando la llegada del rubio.

Naruto ascendió a una cresta hecha de cuerpos de enemigos a medio carbonizar, envuelto en llamas anaranjadas, con su cuerpo completamente cubierto por el sello de Shinigami y las rocas y piedras del lugar flotando a su alrededor, empujadas por ese poder que desprendía. Su chakra alcanzó a los niños, reparándolas las heridas y manteniéndoles a salvo. La diosa del destino hoy no iba a permitir la muerte de un inocente más. Sus ojos, de un fulgurante azul eléctrico, se clavaron sobre las decenas de demonios que le habían atacado. Y rugió con fuerza, mientras su guadaña volvía a su brazo y sus cadenas se extendían como colas a su espalda. ¿Un monstruo del chakra le había llamado la serpiente? Un heraldo de un dios, realmente. Liberó otro gran pulso de chakra, uno que incendió toda la sala con esas llamas naranjas sagradas, pulverizando más y más mainademon, que no tenían más opción que intentar huir por las puertas al makai por donde entraron si no querían ser totalmente consumidos por ese… ser. Naruto gritó al cielo, liberando aún más chakra, notando como el techo de la caverna apenas soportaba su empuje. Le ofrecería a su diosa la cabeza de cada mainademon de esa sala.

- **No las necesito, Naruto kun… Déjate llevar, y quédate conmigo. Qui… quiero seguir sintiéndome viva. Contigo.** \- le susurró al oído la diosa desde su nehan, volviendo Naruto de inmediato con ella y dejando el mundo exterior en un segundo plano. Para él, sólo existía esa mujer que bailaba y gemía sobre él, el resto eran minucias.

En el exterior de la sala, un asustado Orochimaru corría en dirección a la sala de su trampa, a comprobar que había pasado. Un gran poder, había sentido un gran poder. Pero no podía ser posible, había dispuesto suficientes sellos inhibidores como para anular el poder del kiuby durante media hora más como mínimo, maldita sea. De pronto, cuando llegó hasta ver la puerta de la sala, comprobó que si que era posible lo que sintió. El metal de su puerta de metal empezó a deformarse y calentarse, a doblarse como arcilla hasta ceder. Un inmenso torrente de fuego salió de un agujero en el pórtico, impactando contra la pared de enfrente y tirando al sannin al suelo en la explosión. Y, en medio de ese fuego, surgió un ser. Sus manos asemejando ser las zarpas de un depredador. Su pelo, flotando al viento por el enorme poder que desprendía. Llamas de un intenso naranja con brillos plateados sobre su piel, sin quemarlo ni hacerle el más mínimo daño. Miles de símbolos arcanos en su piel, cubierta de la sangre roja de todos los demonios que había matado. Y entre todo ese negro, rojo, naranja, amarillo… dos intensos zafiros azules que le miraban con fría furia. Con determinación. No le estaba mirando Naruto uzumaki, le estaba mirando algo más. Su sharingan lo pudo ver claro: una masa de chakra ya unida a la perfección, no cuatro colores dispersos sino uno sólo muy potente… y de color plateado. La convergencia de todo el poder de Naruto en una máquina perfecta.

-No quiero sólo contemplar la vida pasar…- anunció, aunque su voz no era exactamente la de Naruto. Era la del uzumaki mezclada con la de Kurama y con una tercera, una voz de mujer. Pero Naruto realmente no estaba allí. En su nehan, la conciencia de Naruto besaba esos labios carnosos mientras se erguía, contactando ambos torsos desnudos, entregándose al placer junto a la diosa, que también devoraba cada centímetro de la piel del ojiazul con pasión.- **… quiero vivir.**

El sannin pálido invocó con rapidez a su susanoo, heredado de los ojos de madara. Un gigantesco ente azul, de un fuerte brillo y una forma humanoide con cuatro brazos, surgió a su alrededor, derrumbando parcialmente el techo. Todavía no había desarrollado el susanoo perfecto, sólo tenía aquella versión que madara enseñó en el desierto, pero no era un problema gracias a su cuerpo del clan kaguya. El susanoo fue rodeado rápidamente por una armadura de potente hueso, que además formó a su espalda dos alas con una membrana con escamas propias de las serpientes. Su rostro se tornó en el de una serpiente de grandes colmillos, con un exoesqueleto blanquecino recubriéndolo y dejando asomar sólo esos dos ojos de color amarillo con pupila negra rasgada. Un ente invencible creado por Orochimaru, un ser de seis metros de altura, cuatro brazos, armadura y un inmenso poder capaz de rivalizar con el nueve colas, el resultado de unir el **mangekyo sharingan** que tanto había perseguido con el kekkei genkai del clan kaguya y el modo sennin de las serpientes. Un ente a la altura de cualquier shinobi o bijuu y que incluso había derrotado a un Uchiha madara revivido, nadie podría vencerlo. Salvo un dios.

Las imágenes se mezclaban en la mente de Naruto, que sólo se dejaba llevar. Pudo ver cómo convocaba un centenar de clones, clones con las garras, los ojos rojos con pupila negra rasgada y rodeados del chakra rojo de Kurama, con una cola ondeando al viento, que cercaron al susanoo del sannin en completo silencio. Pudo ver cómo saltaban sobre su presa, que se defendía desesperadamente con cuatro espadas de hueso mientras el sannin pálido gritaba de terror. Daba igual cuantos espadazos repartiese, no abarcaría a todos ellos. Mataba a diez por golpe y otros veinte ocupaban su lugar. Pudo ver unas inmensas garras de color rojo de chakra de Kurama agarrar por la espalda una de las alas del ente cuando intentó salir de ahí derrumbando el techo de la cueva y remontar el vuelo, y arrancársela como si fuese el ala de una mosca entre una marea de sangre, mientras el resto de clones saltaban sobre el guerrero espectral para despedazarlo pedazo a pedazo a base de puñetazos, zarpazos o incluso mordiscos. Irónico, justo lo que la serpiente quería que sus demonios le hiciesen a Naruto. ¿Quería que demostrase que era un auténtico demonio? Ahí tenía la prueba. Un inmenso **Odoma Rasengan** impactó en el rostro del espectro, pulverizando su yelmo de hueso, mientras su brazo era arrancado por otras garras rojas, y entonces el ente colapsó, explotando en una fuerte luz azul.

De pronto la imagen desaparecía, y volvía a su nehan, donde realmente estaba. Como a cámara lenta, sentía a la diosa de cabello plateado seguir disfrutando de su amor sobre él, subiendo arriba y abajo. Besó lentamente la clavícula de la fémina, mientras ella gemía con sus ojos cerrados y cabeza levantada, con su bello flequillo completamente despeinado y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Incluso pudo sentir su aliento, su suspiro por un nuevo orgasmo, mientras cada vez adoptaban un mayor ritmo de fricción entre sus cuerpos.

- **Nadie escribirá tu historia, Naruto kun.** \- oyó en su mente, mientras seguía disfrutando de su amada. En ese momento, estaba en tres lugares, y en ninguno a la vez. Estaba en su total equilibrio mental. Su nehan.- **Nadie te podrá decir que llegaste tarde o que no podrás conseguir lo que te propongas, así que nunca te conformes.** \- declaró la voz, para luego volver a gemir, mientras Naruto notaba las uñas de la diosa arañarle la espalda en medio de su extasis.- **sobre la locura y el caos, cada cicatriz tuya llegará hasta el interior de tu alma, y te hará más fuerte. Porque por tus venas no corre sangre ni chakra… corre victoria. SINTÁMONOS VIVOS POR SIEMPRE.** \- gritó extasiada la diosa al cielo del nehan, notando cada célula de su cuerpo gritar con ella, su pelo erizarse, sus ojos brillar más fuerte.

En el exterior, Orochimaru escupió sangre en el suelo. Había perdido un brazo en la gigantesca explosión que provocó su susanoo al ceder. Era imposible, era un ente indestructible capaz de vencer al mismo kiuby. Pero los trozos de su armadura espectral, que caían como gotas de lluvia de un intenso azul a su alrededor, decían lo contrario. Y entre esa lluvia de color azul, vislumbró unas potentes llamas naranjas. Y, en medio de ellas, vio a ese ser. A ese monstruo del chakra, que avanzaba sobre el fuego sin quemarse, con cada paso retumbando como truenos en lo oscuro de su guarida. Como el tambor que precedía al ahorcamiento de un condenado. Gritó de terror, y activó cada sello de trampas que había colocado en ese pasillo, rezando para que eso bastase. Corrientes eléctricas, columnas de fuego, cuchillas de afilado viento… todo en dirección al uzumaki. Pero todo se detuvo antes de tocarlo, impactando contra esa armadura de puro chakra naranja que rodeaba al rubio y deshaciéndose ante su poder entre una fuerte agitación del ambiente.

- **Asciende ahora mi campeón. Demuéstrale lo que es el poder absoluto.** \- le susurró la diosa al oido en su nehan, entre gemidos.

Naruto sólo tuvo que abrir con fuerza esos intensos zafiros y dejar salir otro pulso de su chakra, que ahora si gracias a Hikari, era infinito, y todas esas trampas se evaporaron mientras la sala temblaba. Incluso el techo comenzó a derrumbarse, dejando salir ese inmenso poder, esa columna de puro chakra, al cielo del continente. Desde Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, konoha y Suna todo el mundo habló de esa gigantesca columna de chakra naranja y plateado que iluminó el cielo ese día. Las corrientes de electricidad estática y los restos de fuego de las trampas rodearon a ese dios del chakra, que clavó esos ojos en su presa sin la más mínima misericordia mientras negaba con parsimonia y esta se arrastraba lastimosamente.

-Que… ¿Qué demonios eres tú? Maldito monstruo.- chilló Orochimaru con tal vehemencia que incluso la saliva mezclada con la sangre salía despedida de su boca. Frente a él, como una cruel broma del destino, estaba su sueño: el poder. El poder absoluto, lo que buscaba desde los doce años. Y se disponía a matarle.- ¿De dónde sacas ese poder? ¡Dímelo! ¡Te daré lo que sea! Puedo revivir a tus padres, traerte a tu Sakura o a esa sacerdotisa del país del demonio… cualquier cosa. ¡Sólo dime cómo lo haces!

Pero entonces se fijó en las llamas naranjas alrededor de Naruto. Esas llamas adoptaban formas. Y vio a cada una de sus víctimas ahí: a la hermana de tenzo, ese niño al que otorgó el mokuton a cambio de experimentar cruelmente con la joven contra la voluntad decambos infantes; a esos pobres huérfanos que murieron entre gritos de dolor por sus experimentos; a Anko, y los otros nueve niños que murieron al recibir su sello maldito por primera vez; a su antiguo sensei, observándole imperturbable con su armadura ninja negra; a Jiraiya con sus dos metros de altura, al que hizo sufrir más que a nadie con su deserción; a Sasuke kun, con esos ojos negros clavados en él. Y con ellas, cientos más. Volvió a mirar a Naruto, pero no le vio a él, vio lo más aterrador de su vida. Era una mujer. Su pelo era negro como la noche, húmedo y con apariencia sucia, como si hubiese sido bañado en alguna sustancia oleosa, aunque algunos mechones flotaban en el aire, como si estuviesen en agua. Sus dientes alargados, afilados y sucios, como un depredador ansioso por devorar. Su piel de un tono grisáceo antinatural con cicatrices surcándolo en algunas zonas, y sus ojos, de un negro insondable que abarcaba también la totalidad del globo ocular. A su alrededor, su poder era tan alto que formaba un manto oscuro que la envolvía, como si fuesen manchas de pintura en una pared blanca. La diosa del destino y del tiempo, a la cual veías de una forma o de otra según lo que te aguardase en la vida. Ella lo miró con desprecio, y señaló con su pequeña mano, que presentaba unas largas y afiladísimas garras, en dirección al sannin.

- **¿Cuántos destinos has truncado, Orochimaru? Ya ninguno más. Y cuando mi heraldo acabe contigo, acabará con cada uno de tus lacayos del sello maldito para evitar que revivas. Es tu destino morir y no revivir jamás.** \- Oyó en su cabeza, con una voz tan estridente que le hizo sangrar los oídos.

La imagen parpadeó, y volvió a ver a Naruto. El jinchuriki se dispuso frente a él, con su guadaña en alto. En su nehan, se sentía a punto de estallar dentro de la diosa, al borde de su propio orgasmo, mientras ella seguía gimiendo, a punto de llegar con él también. Y, cuando su guadaña atravesó el pecho del sannin, ambos estallaron en un mutuo extasis, mientras cada individuo con el sello maldito sufría el mismo destino que Orochimaru: desecarse y entregar el alma, el chakra y la sangre. Todos ellos estaban conectados con un pedazo de esa alma pútrida de Orochimaru en sus cuerpos, y la garra de Shinigami absorbería toda esa esencia, estuviese donde estuviese. Ahora sí, y definitivamente, la serpiente había muerto.

- **Fiat justitia…** \- declaró esa voz triple del uzumaki, para luego volver este a su aspecto normal.-… et pereat mundus (que se haga justicia, aunque perezca el mundo).

Frente a él, el cuerpo del sannin empezó a incendiarse con unas suaves llamas plateadas, que aseguraron que nadie pudiese jamás revivirlo con técnicas antinaturales. Aunque, en su cansancio, Naruto no reparó en un niño de pelo negro con los laterales de su cabello en un rubio rapado, que lo miraba entre lágrimas de terror y admiración. Mientras tanto, en la profundidad de su oscuro cuarto, un claramente emocionado Chikara, mirándose al espejo con unos ojos de un potente rojo tan brillante que se podía ver en la oscuridad, esbozó una psicótica sonrisa.

-Madre… búscalo… y haz que venga a mi. Es la hora.- Y la gigantesca loba dibujó una sonrisa aún más inquietante en su jaula de madera. Ella también estaba impaciente, era su rival definitivo también. Ya sabía perfectamente cómo hacer salir a ese dios del chakra a la luz.

* * *

Usagi se sentó en una piedra tirada en medio de esa calle de tani completamente relajada, ignorando las muertes a su alrededor, y en contraste con su siempre alerta novio, Saru, que miraba de un lado a otro totalmente alerta. Y pensando además, _"¿Cómo lo hará hanabi chan para estar tan tranquila en estas situaciones?_ ". La misión del escuadrón Kibo, calificada como rango S (como siempre) era encabezar el asalto de los escuadrones anbu de élite de konoha, kumo y Suna para lograr el rescate del Daimyo y del kage de tanigakure, prisioneros en el palacio del primero y custodiados por cientos de guardias. Y, de paso, asegurar la salvación de cuanto civil pudieran dirigiéndolos a los refugios de la ciudad, ya tomados por los anbu desde el primer minuto. La parte del escuadrón Kibo sería muy delicada para muchos escuadrones, pero para ellos fue fácil. ¿Qué hay cientos de guardias en el interior del palacio? Nada que Karasu no pudiese solventar sin esfuerzo, sobre todo si Neko y sus habilidades sensoras le acompañaban y le avisaban de la situación de cada enemigo y trampa. Fue gracioso verles entrar en el palacio andando mientras hablaban y mataban a cuanto enemigo se interponía, como si estuviesen paseando.

Su situación confundía mucho a Usagi: por un lado, sabía lo que el pelinegro le había hecho a Neko durante su deserción después de que ella misma se lo contase. Le llamaba la atención la cantidad de pecados que tenía que purgar el uchiha, pero a su vez admiraba esa determinación de hacer lo correcto. En ese aspecto, se notaba mucho que Naruto kun le había influenciado totalmente. Entendía, volviendo a la pelirroja, era lógico que ella no le quisiese cerca más que en el ámbito estrictamente profesional, y limitase sus contactos al mínimo. Pero, cuando ese ojinegro la buscaba descaradamente, y dentro de esa pose indiferente que adoptaba la ojirroja para defenderse, Usagi podía ver también como ella se reprimía las ganas de montarlo ahí mismo. Se lo intentó explicar con una alegoría: Sasuke para ella era como la comida chatarra, le gustaba mucho el sabor, pero le taponaba las arterias y la mataba lentamente. Así que lejos mejor, y en pequeñas cantidades si no podía ser así. Usagi sólo respondió con un arqueamiento de cejas a esa confesión, ¿Qué coño era eso? Estaba claro que no era amor, ella lo sabía bien, para algo tenía a su konohamaru kun. Pero tampoco era indiferencia, lo que ella había encajado como opuesto al amor. Era odio, era enemistad, era rencor… y también atracción. Una enorme atracción. En fin, no iba a intentar comprenderlo a sus dieciséis años de edad, sólo intentaría que no se le pegasen esas mañas de su nuevo capitán a su novio.

Su situación con konohamaru había mejorado ostensiblemente tras hablar Naruto con hiashi. Ahora podían salir a pasear en público, tomarse de la mano sin disimular, besarse sin tener que esconderse… aunque también tenía su parte negativa: eran la nueva pareja favorita de konoha, y la hyuuga odiaba esa atención. Esos metiches podrían hablar de lo mal que trataron a Naruto kun, por ejemplo. Y hacer propósito de enmienda ya puestos. No de lo jodidamente adorables que quedaban los dos castaños paseando de la mano por el centro de la ciudad… Hanabi se descubría a menudo intentando averiguar cómo había conseguido Naruto un cambio tan radical en la forma de comportarse de su padre. Tenía claro que no había sido simplemente hablándolo, su padre era un maldito maltratador obsesionado con el poder antes del atentado, y ahora era casi un tierno padre amoroso. Debía de haber algo más detrás, algo incluso relacionado con esa nueva obsesión de su padre de realizar obras de caridad y entrenar a su hermana para liderar el clan en un futuro. Incluso, cuando salía a colación algún antiguo abuso de la rama principal sobre la secundaria en las cenas familiares, hanabi pudo escudriñar miedo en los ojos de su padre. ¿Qué habría hecho Naruto? Lo cierto es que a ella si que se le habían pegado las mañas de su nuevo capitán, porque ni lo sabía, ni le importaba por el momento. Sólo sabía que ahora ella y su hermana eran felices, y eso era suficiente.

Volviendo su mente a su misión, la ojiperla no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación de su novio. Sabía que no era por la misión en si, su novio era inmune al miedo hasta el extremo de la estupidez en algunos casos, aunque ya estaba ella para evitar que se inmolase en un descuido. Un ninja que con trece años fue capaz de derrotar a uno de los cuerpos del semidiós pain no era un cobarde. No, estaba preocupado por si le pasaba algo a ella, y eso la enternecía. Le habría besado y recordado que en ese escuadrón ella era tan veterana y capaz como él, pero no era el momento. Se lo recordaría esa noche… con algo de diversión por medio. Su parte en la misión era simple. Citando textualmente a su capitán, "¿Veis la inmensa puerta del palacio? Pues que no entre ninguno de los sectarios por ahí". Saru y Usagi se encargarían de la principal, mientras Ushi lo haría de la trasera. Una vez que rescatasen a los objetivos, saldrían y el ejército de Kumo atacaría. Pero, claro está, antes había que darles su merecido a esos fanáticos. Cuando parecía que se habían olvidado de ellos, aparecieron decenas de enemigos, muchos armados con katanas y lanzas, y otros apostados con arcos en edificios circundantes. Y todos ellos sonrientes al ver que sólo dos adolescentes se interponían entre ellos y su objetivo.

-Saru kun…- comenzó a decir Usagi mientras se levantaba con tranquilidad y se hacía tronar el cuello.- ¿te encargas tú de los arqueros y yo de los de la calle?

-¿estás segura? Son unos cuantos…- contestó dubitativo el Sarutobi, mientras invocaba un gran bastón bo.

-Si tonto, ya me encargo yo. Tú déjame algunos clones para asegurarnos y diviértete allí arriba.

-Está bien cariño… ten cuidado… te… te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero, Saru kun.- finalizó con un tono cariñoso la ojiperla.

Tras aparecer diez Sarutobi de la nada y desaparecer el original en un sunshin de fuego, la hyuuga desenvainó su katana con parsimonia, mientras todos sus enemigos se miraban unos a otros con confusión. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? Muy simple, porque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Antes de que Naruto la reclutase para el escuadrón Kibo, hanabi fue calificada como el gran genio hyuuga, con permiso del gran neji. Dominó el **junken** antes de andar, el **byakugan** antes de aprender a leer y la rotación como si fuese una simple media vuelta. Era un auténtico prodigio, pero aún así, todavía faltaba talento por pulir. Ella lo sabía, a pesar del obstinación de su padre por estancarla en el estudio de unas artes hyuuga que ya dominaba, y rogaba porque alguien también lo viese y la rescatase. Por lograr destacar e innovar en el arte de su clan. Y, como un milagro, apareció Naruto kun. En un principio creyó que fue amor, y temió acabar como su hermana mayor, pero la madurez (y cierto ninja castaño) le hicieron comprender que era admiración y agradecimiento. Y ese héroe no sólo la reclutó y la sacó del tétrico complejo hyuuga, sino que la dio la herramienta para mejorar: el kenjutsu. Y, después de él, llegó otro shinobi que, si bien no era tan querido tras esos meses de adiestramiento, si que era igual de admirado por la joven hyuuga: Sasuke uchiha.

Cada uno era diferente. Para ella, Naruto kun era calor, fuego. No sólo un mentor, era un amigo y un hermano mayor. Pero Sasuke uchiha era diferente, era frío, meticuloso. Un maestro. Y cada uno le había transmitido parte de sus enseñanzas: en combate era fuego concentrado en arder, frío tan potente que congelaría el mundo entero. Era sol y era luna, potencia y control. La primera aprendiz de los dos shinobi más grandes de su generación desde hashirama y Madara. Recordó como ensayaba katas con Naruto, y como este la animaba a combinar su estilo con el junken. " _Tu estilo es de combate muy cercano, y eso sería un problema para cualquiera, pero no para ti"_ le había explicado el rubio _"eres pequeña y vas con una máscara de un animal tan inofensivo como un conejo. Y eso hará al enemigo confiarse y acercarse. Y ahí, tendrán suerte si no les arrancas el corazón de un golpe"_ terminó de exponer. Y ahí comenzó a nacer su recientemente bautizado **Mangetsu no odori (danza de la luna llena)** , en honor a esos inmensos ojos perlas que su amado konohamaru llamaba "sus dos lunas". Un estilo que combinaba las técnicas de combate hyuuga con el demoledor kenjutsu que se enseñaba en Kumo, y que había recibido indirectamente de killer bee a través de Naruto. Kumo y el clan uzumaki sólo podían generar un estilo de katana mortal.

¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? Porque cincuenta sectarios zarrapastrosos no le daban ni para desayunar. Activó su **byakugan** , y corrió en silencio junto a los rugientes clones de Saru hacia sus enemigos, que también cargaron contra ella con un gran grito de batalla. Pero, cuando sus armas descendieron sobre su enemiga adolescente, sólo encontraron aire. Sobre sus punteras, como una bailarina, Usagi giraba de un lado a otro con su katana rebanando en su mano derecha y su mano izquierda cerrando puntos de chakra y dañando órganos vitales con su **junken**. Lo hacía todo con tranquilidad, como le enseñaron ambos maestros. El plan era rebanar y destrozar, y cuando el plan es bueno, las prisas sobran.

En medio de ese combate, recordó su derrota contra el uzumaki en El Valle del fin. La única derrota de su vida, una que la había herido en el orgullo y le había hecho ver las fallas de su estilo de combate. Las mismas que las del estilo hyuuga: dependía de un terreno regular, llano. Tenía que solventar eso, y para ello acudió al único shinobi que rivalizaba en poder con Naruto uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha. Y este le dio la clave. " _Tu cuerpo es el problema"_ dijo con desdén el pelinegro, arrancándole una mueca de rabia a la ojiperla. " _Eres pequeña, y apenas tienes fuerza. Llevas mucho tiempo ocultando eso con un excelente manejo de las técnicas hyuuga, que te permiten atacar y neutralizar antes de que te ataquen. Pero, si el enemigo llega a contactarte, o el terreno te obliga a recular, sólo eres una niña de dieciséis años"_ explicó, y aquí la joven tuvo que darle la razón " _pero eso lo podemos solventar. No puedo enseñarte más kenjutsu, el dobe hizo un trabajo perfecto, pero puedo enseñarte taijutsu para combinarlo en tu estilo, un taijutsu diferente, que empleará la fuerza del enemigo y su inercia en su contra. Y con ese estilo, podrás luchar en cualquier parte"_

Un enemigo intentó atacarla de frente desviando su katana de un golpe. Craso error. Con un rápido movimiento, la mano izquierda de la fémina arrancó un ojo a su rival, que comenzó a gritar al cielo de dolor y se arrodilló. Otro intentó sostenerla esa mano con la que causaba tanto daño, y cometió un error aún mayor. Su mano seccionada a la altura del codo fue testigo de ello. Los enemigos le atacaban por la retaguardia, creyendo que no les veía. Si alguien les hubiese explicado que con su byakugan veía trescientos sesenta grados a su alrededor a varios kilómetros de distancia verían lo obvio: no había punto débil. Dejó su torso caer hacia atrás, con su suave pelo castaño suspendido en el aire, y de un tajo horizontal decapitó a esos estúpidos. El enemigo que dejó tuerto intentó atacarla desde el suelo, pero su espadazo no llegó al parar su ataque la ojiperla golpeando con la suela de su pie el antebrazo del enemigo.

Saltó rodando sobre la espalda del enemigo al que dejó sin brazo, que también estaba arrodillado en el suelo por sus ataques, y se dirigió a un individuo de cerca de dos metros que corría hacia ella con una gran hacha. Antes de que bajase su mortal ataque, la hyuuga se deslizó entre sus piernas mientras dejaba que su katana le eviscerase de un tajo limpio, y saltó hacia el rostro de otro rival que se quedó paralizado al ver el espectáculo de sangre que estaba montando la joven. Aprisionó su cuello con sus muslos y dejó que la inercia de su propio salto potenciase su ataque y la hiciese girar sobre él mientras neutralizaba a los rivales más cercanos lanzando kunais. Y, cuando estaba a punto de caer, aprisionó el cuello con fuerza y lanzó al sectario hacia un grupo de enemigos, con un sonoro CRACK que reveló que le había partido el cuello a su desgraciada montura forzada.

Hasta ese momento, los enemigos sólo habían visto un borrón con una armadura anbu moverse entre ellos entre salpicaduras inmensas de sangre, pero ahora parecía vulnerable. En el suelo no se podría defender. Craso error. En el suelo, Usagi comenzó a girar empleando la inercia de sus piernas y retorciendo su tronco, lanzando tajos con su katana a las piernas de todo el que se acercase, hasta que se levantó impulsándose con su mano libre. Una kusarigama intentó aprisionarla desde un flanco. Ah no, no iba a caer dos veces en la misma trampa. Ya le jodió muchísimo que en la primera batalla seria que tenía contra su maestro rubio hubiese perdido por culpa de su maltrecha rodilla y esa arma con cadena del demonio, como para que ahora que estaba sana le recordasen que era incapaz de encontrarle y reclamar su justa revancha. Agarró la cadena con su mano libre, tiró con fuerza de ella y un clon de Saru se encargó de hacerle llegar con el cuello partido de un bastonazo. Que bien se coordinaba con su novio, por eso hacían una pareja inseparable en el escuadrón. Los clones de Saru evitaban que el enemigo usase la superioridad numérica, la asistían en los golpes difíciles y se llevaban esos kunais que iban dirigidos a la hyuuga. El Sarutobi no sólo era su compañero de equipo, su amigo, su amor y el hombre con el que quería envejecer. Era también su ángel de la guarda.

Cuando Karasu salió del palacio con Ushi, Neko, el daimyo, el tanikage y los nobles principales de la nación con sus familias, se encontraron a Usagi sentada en la misma roca en la que la dejaron al entrar, con Saru al lado vigilante. Pero, está vez, cubierta de sangre y rodeada de cincuenta enemigos, algunos de ellos todavía lamentándose en el suelo y buscando las extremidades que les faltaban. Karasu, aunque no lo admitiese, sentía un inmenso orgullo de su reciente alumna. Era puro talento. Y esa máscara de un conejo sonriente cubierta de entrañas y rojo sangre era realmente aterradora. El dobe tenía un ojo magnífico para los fichajes: Saru era impresionante, una especie de versión en joven de Naruto sin el kiuby, pero esa chica… esa chica inspiraba puro terror en las filas enemigas, sólo había que ver la cara de asombro y miedo de los rehenes liberados al verla en medio de esa carnicería.

-¿Alguna orden Karasu taichou?- preguntó un disciplinado Saru, mientras usagi terminaba de limpiar su katana, que tenía un trozo de intestino todavía colgando de su punta.

-El escuadrón de Kankuro necesita refuerzos al oeste. ¿Estáis descansados para acompañarme mientras Ushi y Neko llevan a los rehenes con las fuerzas de Kumo?- preguntó el altivo uchiha, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Capitán…- contestó Usagi mientras se erguía desde su roca.- todavía ni he sudado.

* * *

 **Y fin! Lo que daría por tener hilo musical en este capítulo, hay que admitir que subconsciente le está pillando el gusto a esto de concentrar todo lo épico en capítulos muy concretos y a la vez xD**

 **primer acto... Naruto de infiltración. Muchos me diréis, "que descuidado, tendría que esperar hasta el parto de Shion". Yo os contesto: a) esa serpiente volverá a esconderse, y cuando lo haga volverá a ser muy difícil encontrarla. Es ahora o nunca. B) Shinigami es majo, pero no creo que se tome a bien que Naruto no cumpla su parte del trato, y os recuerdo que puede darle por fijarse en la hija de Naruto, no sé si me explico... mejor tenerlo contento. C) si lo hace rápido, no tiene porque haber problema. Otra cosa es dejarla sola meses, eso ya no. Y relacionado con esto está su forma de entrar en la base, quise poner a Naruto siendo... Naruto (y de paso ponerle un toque cómico a kurama con esas gafitas de media luna), aunque tenga ese toque brutal al matar a koira (se lo merecía, no lo dudéis, y marca la evolución del rubio desde el inicio de la obra... madura y esas cosas).**

 **Y en cuanto a la trampa de Orochimaru... no iba a ponerle a jugar limpio. Es un villano de libro, no obedece reglas honorables, ni tiene moral alguna. Y, como os dije, Naruto SIEMPRE caería en esa trampa¡ una que anula su mejor virtud: el chakra. Y siempre caerá, es su esencia. Sasuke quizás abandonase a los niños, que es la única forma de salir de ahí sin chakra, Naruto nunca. Menos mal que, entre mordiscos y lesiones graves, le dio a hikari por aparecer. Llevaba preparando ese momento toooodo el arco :D os gusto el diseño de los mainademon? Es importante para otro fic que haré, están basados en los necromorfos de dead space y en "la cosa" de john carpenter.**

 **segundo acto... vuelve el Shinju! Aunque esta vez sea contra Sakura. Como veis, la pelirrosada es ya bastante hábil en su manejo de las habilidades ninja, y ha planificado todo al dedillo. Aunque esa revelación del Shinju sobre Naruto... no se la ha tomado totalmente en serio ya veremos cómo se la toma cuando lleguemos al prólogo... puede que sea ella quien mate a Naruto definitivamente XD si os ha parecido beligerante cuando se ponía celosa en los primeros capítulos, no os imaginaréis cómo será si se entera... ahora ya sabe konoha que hay una manera efectiva de combatir al Shinju: una cantidad brutal de chakra natural. La pregunta es... ¿conocéis a algún monstruo del chakra con una piscina casi infinita de ese chakra natural? O.o**

 **tercero, Shikamaru. No iba a dejar en esta obra sin tratar el genio militar del nara. Y, de paso, explico de manera general como va todo en esta guerra. Os la mostraría más detenidamente, con batallas, secundarios luchando en ellas, muertes importantes... pero repito que quiero que la veáis como Naruto y Sakura, desde fuera, como algo que os afecta solo de refilón. Está hecho a propósito, si os describiese las batallas perdería tiempo de Naruto, Shion y Sakura, que son los protagonistas al fin y al cabo. Homenaje a la línea maginot con "la sombra de Shikamaru" (que pedazo de nombre para una fortificación de Naruto, aunque este mal que yo lo diga), una línea de fortificaciones que salvó a una nación como Francia y convirtió una guerra inmensa en una guerra de trincheras sin avances. No pude soportar no meterlo aquí XD. Os parece buena la estrategia del nara? El plan es ganar tiempo hasta encontrar una cura contra el Shinju o que aparezca Naruto.**

 **Y por último, espero que os parezcan realistas las cifras de soldados de cada bando. En el caso de los sectarios, tiene explicación luego; en el de los buenos, tened en cuenta que solo hace tres años salieron de una guerra enormerrima, no pueden estar al nivel del manga con 80000 shinobi. En el caso de konoha, su potencial económico la hace estar a buen nivel para como debería de estar, en el de kumo la salva su militarismo (o al menos yo la he enfocado así, como una especie de Alemania en esta alianza), y en el de suna, tiene menos por sus bajas contra Madara (todos vimos la soberana paliza que les pegó a solo taijutsu O.O eso SÍ que es presentarse, más quisiera Chikara...) y su territorio poco próspero, pero lo suple con sus titiriteros, ya lo veréis. Y el resto... jodidas, y gracias, la vida es difícil cuando te han dejado sin recursos por codicia. Se nota que Naruto al final estaba en lo cierto al preocuparse, ese consejo gokage parece trabajar para el enemigo -.-**

 **Cuarto acto... se me cae la baba. Lo siento, llevaba queriendo hacer este lemmon y matar a Orochimaru desde el inicio del acto, pero creo que valió la pena la espera (ves xk no puse el lemmon cuando dijiste aldevar? ESTE ERA SU SITIO). Ya lo dije: Naruto no gana ninguna batalla importante sin ayuda, no lo dudéis, y aquí la que ha barrido el suelo con Orochimaru ha sido hikari. Lo he rehecho, añadido detalles, intentado presentar novedoso... espero que os gustase, porque para mí ha sido un placer escribirlo. Mataría por animarlo con los estudios que hacen el actual Shingeki no kyojin... bien, aquí tenéis el tope de Naruto, no le vais a ver más poderoso jamás en una historia de este perfil. Y os recuerdo que un deus ex machina es algo excepcional, no se volverá a repetir. Y lo pondré subrayado: ESTO TENDRÁ UNAS CONSECUENCIAS BRUTALES. Ha llamado la atención de demasiada gente peligrosa, y no hablo sólo de Chikara (que aún así, tb es peligrosisimo... me refiero a uno que de momento llevan nombrando de forma indirecta toda la obra con bastante miedo y que recientemente he terminado de diseñar a mi gusto)**

 **De la pelea... quería hacerla innovadora, tanto la lucha como el lemmon, y me dije: voy a mezclarlos. Os hago continuamente contraste entre calma, pelea, calma, tormenta... la forma de hikari de transmitir su poder por primera vez ha sido poco convencional, pero jodidamente efectiva. Y en cuanto a su forma final... quería representar gráficamente la expresión negro destino. Hikari se presenta de una manera u otra dependiendo del futuro de su interlocutor. Su forma diabolica está basada en el personaje de Enchantress, de la película Suicide squad (antes de convertirse en una aberración del CGI...). La diosa del destino ha decidido entrar en liza, que pasara?**

 **Y el último acto... porque está mi niño bonito que es el anterior, que si no sería este. Hanabi unchained podéis titularlo, ya tenía ganas de presentar a la gran genio hyuuga divirtiéndose. Aunque, como diría kurai no kurai, esto no fue una pelea, fue una paliza con todas las letras. Como veis, lo de pillarla una careta de conejo no fue casual: multiplica el efecto de verla despedazando lo que se cruce. Quiero presentar a Hanabi como una chica innovadora: Hinata es el futuro del clan hyuuga, Hanabi el de las técnicas del clan. Su estilo de combate es una mezcla entre viuda negra de los vengadores y uma thurman en killbill, incluso copie lo de sacar el ojo en modo homenaje.**

 **bueno, pues esto es todo, espero que os guste. El siguiente finaliza el tercer arco, se llama... "todos los ríos dan a parar al mar"**


	31. Todos los ríos (fin del tercer arco)

Cap30: Todos los ríos van a parar al mar...

 **Buenas! Tres arcos ya, TRES! No me lo puedo creer, y me llena de orgullo descubrir cada día nuevas visitas y comentarios, en serio, el esfuerzo en hacerla se recompensa con que la hago para mí (todo escritor debe de escribir conforme a sus ideas y para si, si no su obra no tendrá alma)** **y se endulza gracias a vosotros.** **Es un orgullo ver cómo mes tras meses esta historia se supera en visitas y vistas, como se acerca a los 100 reviews y poco a poco se aproxima a su gran final, y que sepáis que esta obra tiene por objeto transmitir algo a cada lector. Desde un "que puto inútil es este tío escribiendo, yo lo haré mejor" hasta un "Tu historia es de lo mejor, me la he leído entera y espero el siguiente capítulo". Así que, a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias, es un honor.**

 **Y ahora, después de esta oda a la alegría y antes de que por el capítulo de hoy me crucifiquéis, dejadme contaros una fábula de mi país (perdón por el lenguaje de la misma, y recordad los sudamericanos, vuestra expresión "coger" aquí es "follar", reíros pero a mí me costó pillarlo a la inversa XD): estaban dos toros en una colina, uno viejo y uno joven. El viejo, tras examinar detenidamente y analizar la situación, vio una vaca cercana y dijo "nos follamos a esa". El joven le contestó "nos las follamos a todas". ¿Adivináis quien perdió toda oportunidad y quien acabó follando? En el fondo la vida es algo parecido: no puedes estar a todo, debes de centrarte. No puedes contentar al mundo entero, tienes que seguir una idea, ser firme y confiar. Vuestro escritor tiene una idea, y la sigue, sino este fic sería un naruharem con Sakura, Shion, Sara, Hinata, Ino, Kurotsuchi, Temari, TenTen, fem Sasuke, Koharu, un kurama de género confuso... y serían diez capítulos de "que bien estamos todos". Y no, este fic tiene una idea clara.**

 **Nuestro protagonista tenía una idea inicial bastante martirizadora pero eficiente y ahora en cambio persigue a todas las vacas del monte, parafraseando esa historia que os he contado. Nuestro protagonista ama, siente, padece, se equivoca, acierta, ríe, llora... no es un dibujo animado donde realmente lo único que cambia entre ese niño del chandal naranja y el hokage del último episodio es la vestimenta, las vendas de una mano y que se aburre en su matrimonio y vida familiar. Aquí todo puede pasar. No quiere decir que no tenga un final feliz (no puedo concebir finales tristes en una obra de este calado, ya os lo voy adelantando), quiere decir que, como con todos nosotros, su camino no siempre será fácil. Podéis juzgarle con severidad, entender que es demasiado poderoso, demasiado libertino, demasiado mártir, demasiado cruel a veces... es un ser humano, y muchos de vosotros optaríais por las mismas opciones que el en su situación. Sobre todo, ¿alguno de vosotros condenaría a una mujer que os gusta a vivir en una cueva olvidada, como un animal? Ahí está la cuestión.**

 **y después de esta bellísima disertación que espero que os hayáis saltado para que me guardéis un mínimo de respeto, os anuncio que el capítulo 2 (vuestro 3, "noches tristes, mañanas aún peores") ha sido actualizado, los dos últimos actos son nuevos (aunque el anteultimo parte de la base de algo que ya habéis leído, pero es nuevo, os lo aseguro) uno referido a nuestro villano preferido y otro referido a anko, que la tenía abandonada y me apetecía darle algo de trasfondo. A nivel de la historia, solo es vital el ante ultimo acto. Además, tengo el placer de anunciar que tendréis DOS sorpresas en este fic, la primera la publicare durante el parón para que sepáis que sigo vivo. La otra... digamos que responde a un nombre que aparece continuamente en los comentarios, y digamos que si despierta tanto interés no está de más daros un poco de eso... será a parte de la historia, eso sí, no influirá en la trama. Comsideradlo un gigantesco OVA con un tema muy interesante. Y ahora...** **vamos con las reviews:**

 **Aldevar:** me sorprendió verte de invitado, menos mal que firmas xk me estaba diciendo "joder, este invitado me critica las cosas igual que Aldevar XD" (no es algo malo eh, tus críticas son constructivas, y eso SIEMPRE ayuda). La cita mía era a juego de tronos obviamente, tú me sacaste ese legendario capítulo de south para que me he tenido que volver a ver XD y ahora, como cierta vez, te diré que te has adelantado en tu crítica y no has acertado, te explico:

sobre los hyuuga... llevas 30 capítulos viendo mi forma de plantear asuntos políticos... en serio te crees que, por unos rumores de que han quemado algo, un Hiashi aterrado y un miembro del consejo muerto, todo se ha acabado? Te citaré una frase, creo que es de Fausto pero no estoy muy seguro: "para tapar mi desnuda vileza me visto con restos robados de las sagradas escrituras, y me creo un santo, cuando en realidad encarno el papel del diablo mismo". En el cuarto arco lo entenderás plenamente, solo te diré que no está resuelto y que Hanabi y Hinata tendrán un papel serio.

Me sorprende que me califiques a Naruto de excesivamente poderoso xD en mi opinión, el tuyo no habría tenido problemas en esa base: dos mil sapos por delante y a tomarla al asalto, y le sobrarían todavía para reforzar algún lugar xD el mío, como no envié clones... y aún así, son dos centenares a lo sumo si los quiere capaces de dar guerra. Este tiene, a nivel de ninja, la debilidad de que depende muchísimo de su chakra, ya lleva al borde de la muerte tres veces tio, eso indica que le sobreestimas... xD. Y tiene quien le ayude, te lo puedo asegurar: actualmente, la sinergia del equipo 7 es perfecta, sin paliativos, cubren entre los 3 las cinco naturalezas, las dos binarías, dos modos sennin que se complementan, tienen el susanoo, un experto en genjutsu, una experta en evitar genjutsu y una reserva de chakra infinito. Y no estoy contando la sinergia NaruShion, uno a lo corpóreo, la otra a lo incorpóreo, y ambos unidos con la facultad de vencer nueve colas de poder. Es sólo que, en este caso, no le tocaba a ninguno de ellos ayudar: Shion bastante tiene con el embarazo, Sakura está descartada por el guión, Sasuke no hay manera de sacarle de la guerra con coherencia, Chikara te puedo asegurar que no le interesa meterse ahí (por sus enfermas razones, por supuesto, quiere a su Naruto al 100x100, y eso implica dejarle arreglárselas solito). Y me dije, "vamos a meter a hikari directamente".

Si le preguntas a Orochimaru, SI, ES INJUSTO, pero no te lo tomes tu así, es un homenaje de verdad: es un malo tan espectacular, tan inteligente, que ha tenido que venir un puto dios a matarlo. Mucho mejor que morir en pijama en la cama, como le puso kishimoto... -.-' en definitiva, me alegra que tengas la sensación de que debió de ganar el sannin, esa era la intención, pero te diré una cosa: NADA DE SPOILER DE BLEACH POR FAVOR XDXD que no he llegado ahí T.T

En cuanto a las consecuencias, habrá consecuencias, concretamente un juicio de deidades (en defensa de la diosa, ya hubo intervenciones en este plan antes, concretamente izanami con naori Uchiha, y Shini con arashi uzumaki), pero veo que tendré que modificar un poco los capítulos porque no os ha quedado clara una cosa: no os parece extraño que la diosa del destino, experta en predecir el futuro, no haya podido prever ese final de Naruto hasta que lo tuvo encima? La referencia a que el hilo de Naruto estaba deshilachado... ahora la diosa investigará por su cuenta, y quién sabe, a lo mejor se lleva una sorpresa... desagradable. Pero aclararé que Shinigami, aun siendo el dios principal, no tiene el poder de retroceder el tiempo, para eso está la diosa del destino. A nivel de coherencia del trasfondo, podría matarla, reclamar sus poderes y hacerlo, pero no deja de ser su ojusto derecho y orgullo filial, eso sería muy cruel.

En cuanto a Sakura... tú le habrías creido al Shinju? En serio habrías creido a un parásito manipulador que torturo al amor de tu vida y que ahora quiere torturarte a ti? Sakura no se lo ha tomado en serio, obviamente, y esa respuesta es en esencia lo que hará pase lo que pase. Una vez compruebe la realidad... quién sabe...

y no me reduzcas lo del traspaso de poder de hikari a eso hombre xD es algo espiritual, alegórico completamente, quería que fuese bonito y quedase muy gráfico (fíjate cómo mezclo mil colores continuamente), ahora me imagino a Naruto manoseando tetas con orochi mirando XD

y lapsus brutal mío, brutal porque la Segunda Guerra Mundial la estudie tan bien en bachiller que el profesor me puso a explicarla al resto :S me pasa por escribir entre tema y tema, que me lío xD y en cuanto a su viabilidad en defensa, yo lo veo así: konoha solo tiene dos opciones, o abrir líneas y cazar, o hacer una línea brutal y frenar al enemigo. Planteas esto como una lucha entre aldeas, donde el principal objetivo de tu enemigo es destruir tus suministros, tu capital... la secta busca inocentes que secuestrar. No va a por konoha en si, va a por cada pueblo y pequeña ciudad. Si abres líneas, dejas esos lugares indefensos, y sumas soldados a la secta. Así que Shikamaru ha optado por hacer la sombra de Shikamaru, y enfangar la guerra fuera de sus poblados. El enemigo solo ha mostrado esa movilidad con Chikara (teletransporte? Me suena que ya lo ha usado... guiño guiño), y solo una vez (kiri), el resto del tiempo ha demostrado ser la táctica correcta. Y por si vuelve a hacer eso Chikara, el ejército de kuro está preparado en un lugar estratégico. Shikamaru no puede preverlo todo aún así, debe de actuar con lo que tiene. Esto no es óbito con sus mil bases subterráneas sin registro alguno y perfectamente preparadas (atendiendo al realismo, ridiculo, todo el material que tenía por allí tendría necesariamente que tener algún registro), intento plantearlo realista.

 **In:** hola buenas! Lo primero, mil gracias por leer y me alegra que la estés siguiendo! Y ahora pasemos a contestar:

Te lo adelanto por aquí, y que no te quede ninguna duda. Es un fic NaruSaku. Vamos, me duele muchísimo que se dude, porque he dejado mil mensajes, pistas, un prólogo demostrando que hay reencuentro... lo de mujeriego, repito lo que he puesto en negrita, te dejan por otra persona después de darte falsas esperanzas, ¿esperarías? Naruto no, no es un arrastrado, ni Sakura tampoco, al menos no ahora (en boruto... otro cantar...). Lo de buscarle otra pareja a Sakura... ¿esto es una competición? ¿Sakura debe de abandonar su búsqueda de Naruto si le quiere a él? No me encaja, ella le ama, ¿por que no luchar por el?. El conflicto tuyo viene de que también es NaruShion.

Pero pasemos a lo que más me ha llamado la atención... ¿Naruto no quiere a Sakura? Yo no puedo concebir un acto de amor más puro como el que hizo en el capítulo de pasión. En serio, analízalo: le han dado a elegir entre tener a Sakura, ser feliz el y privarla de (una pequeña o grande, eso estaría por verse) parte de su felicidad, condenándola a una vida de permanente peligro, la opción egoista que tomaría alguien que no la tuviese como prioridad; y renunciar a su felicidad, apartarse, para darla un futuro brillante y permitirla cumplir su sueño. Ya la viste en "ejercito de un solo hombre", te pareció una tontería que la duela no ser reconocida al nivel de sus compañeros? Que tenga un proyecto para salvar millones de vidas y que, aún así, se vea inferior?. ¿Que opción tomó? El mal menor para Sakura, sacrificarse el en lugar de optar por sacrificarla a ella. Pero, como dijo Napoleón, ningún plan resiste el contacto con el enemigo. Naruto tenía un buen plan, muy doloroso para el, pero buen plan: el se apartaría, moriría solo como un perro y Sakura reharía su vida tras llorarle un tiempo y sería una médico brillante. En ningún momento se toma en serio lo de que va a encontrarle, supuestamente es imposible. Pero, en lo referente a lo primero, apareció una mujer que también despertaba en el algo, alguien que le ayuda, que le comprende y que le hace sonreír; y en lo segundo, Sakura no va a retroceder ni un palmo y no rehará su vida sin el, como se ha prometido.

A lo que voy, ¿se puede amar a más de una persona? Puedes entender el amor como algo frío, como algo cuantitativo, unas simples cifras que se pueden comparar y desmerecer, en cuyo caso Naruto a malogrado a Sakura para tener a Shion y está jugando con los sentimientos de dos mujeres. O puedes entenderlo como lo que es, algo CUALITATIVO, carente de medida y de comparación. Se quiere o no se quiere, no hay más, ni paliativos ni soluciones intermedias. En este caso, los tres son víctimas y a la vez bastante afortunados: gente como Karín, como tsunade, como Anko, no han encontrado a nadie, o lo han perdido. Ellos si, y se tienen. Y en este caso, Naruto las quiere a ambas con todo, la seguridad y comprensión que le da Shion, el fuego y atención que le da Sakura (en resumen, porque es mucho más lo que le aportan estas dos). Cada persona es un mundo. No te negaré que Naruto tendrá que rendir cuentas a la haruno (quizás de ahí esa actitud del prólogo... ves a Sakura compartiendo a Naruto? XD) pero, yo al menos, lo tengo claro: ama a Sakura tanto o más que el primer día. No la ha prometido quedarse, la ha prometido amarla por siempre, ¿te parece que lo ha incumplido cuando piensa en ella cada día a pesar de tener un hijo en camino con otra mujer que ama? O mejor dicho, ponte en su situación, ¿te quedarías solo de por vida cuando ella no te ha pedido ni quiere eso?

Lo de Chikara... si, vivió algo especial con Sakura. O quizás es producto de su mente enferma. La respuesta te vendrá cuando se quite la máscara, ahí lo entenderás todo. Solo te digo que, a su manera, Chikara tb siente y padece.

Y no me desagrada hombre XD yo encantado de poder tener una charla tan profunda, las críticas siempre me aportan algo. Solo te pido que lo veas con perspectiva. Un saludo!

 **Shigoda-san:** y vienes por partida doble! XD pues si, solo le faltó eso, y a hikari de fondo con una trollface. Al pobre Orochimaru le han crecido los enanos, aunque a eso se atenía cuando empezó a cabrear a los dioses. E, irónicamente, ese acto se me ocurrió escuchando "Rise" en versión nightcore (no me vuelve loco la música tan tecno, pero el que el ritmo esté acelerado le viene bien a esa pelea), así que en esencia es un songfic xD y gracias, a ver si te gusta este!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto anduvo tenso por la sala de espera del hospital, intentando descargar su frustración. Ni tan siquiera los intentos de Tazuna o Tsunami por tranquilizarlo habían logrado que se sentase y esperase al informe de los médicos. ¿Cómo podía todo haberse complicado tanto?

Tras el incidente de Orochimaru, Naruto había logrado sobrevivir únicamente gracias a la diosa Hikari, y escapado de la base antes de que las fuerzas de konoha llegasen a los restos de la guarida. Cuando las fuerzas jounin de konoha aparecieron, se encontraron a cientos de rehenes liberados que solamente hablaban de un gran ángel de fuego que acabó con todos los secuestradores de la base subterránea en una tormenta de llamas naranjas. Incluso un grupo de niños contaron emocionados como ese ángel de fuego acabó con cientos de monstruos de piel blanquecina y dientes amarillos y afilados que querían comerlos, y luego con un inmenso dragón azul y blanco. ¿Dónde comenzaba la fantasía y terminaba la realidad? No tenían ni idea, pero lo cierto es que no encontraron ni un sólo documento en la base que explicase quien vivía allí, o que actividades se desarrollaban tras sus muros, sólo archivos vaciados con premura por el misterioso asaltante. Aunque, viendo los extraños kanji de las paredes escritos con sangre y los cuerpos mutilados y a medio devorar de algunos muertos, tenían claro que preferían no saber lo que pasó en ese lugar. Fuese lo que fuese, excedía notablemente sus capacidades, como pudo constatar Yamato, líder del escuadrón de investigación, al tomar lecturas del chakra residual, lecturas que se salían de las gráficas. Y ninguno, ni tan siquiera el rubio, había caído en la cuenta del numeroso grupo de lobos negros de múltiples colas que poblaba la zona, y sonreían ante la destrucción causada por su presa.

Y mientras, Naruto había hecho lo que siempre hacía después de un día difícil: volver a los brazos de su amada Shion. Aunque no sin tomar precauciones, tanto él como Kurama habían estimado que, aunque cada servidor de Orochimaru con la marca maldita había muerto, eso no significaba que la serpiente no tuviese más aliados. Así que no sobraba llevarse toda la documentación de la serpiente y analizarla detenidamente para buscar posibles enemigos que buscasen revancha. Sin contar que, registrando la base de la serpiente, Naruto había encontrado algo que le pertenecía como último miembro vivo de su clan... algo muy interesante. Porque el biju estaba convencido de que si se la dejaban a la hoja, misteriosamente desaparecería, y así pudo convencer al rubio. Sin contar que, a lo mejor, averiguaban algo más sobre esa extraña loba negra de tres colas, que Shion había sellado ya definitivamente en una diadema de plata propia de su orden, puesto que un simple trozo de papel no podría contener a un ser de ese poder mucho tiempo, sobre todo tras averiguar que su poder no decrecía, sino que aumentaba. Y eso preocupaba mucho al kiuby, no era natural. Y había pasado las semanas siguientes al ataque velando por su esposa, asegurándose de que guardase reposo, y de paso alejándola de la cocina, para jolgorio y alegría de Kurama, que con sus tres colas y su tamaño ahora similar al de un sabueso grande se había instalado indefinidamente al lado de Shion, y no descansaba ni un solo segundo en su vigilia. Y, por supuesto, al ojiazul le encantaba acariciar ese vientre hinchado de la rubia, y no podía evitar reír cuando su hijo, o hija, ¡o hijos e hijas!, le daba alguna patada.

- **"Tiene el carácter de su abuela"** \- se quejaba kurama cuando pasaba eso. Él lo sabía bien, sólo por un intento de mordisco y de absorber su alma la pelirroja uzumaki le había respondido atravesándole el pecho, patas y colas con unas gigantescas cadenas y dejándolo así décadas… en opinión del zorro, con un simple castigo sin salir habría bastado para que la respetase más…

El caso es que, un buen día, con la ojivioleta aún de ocho meses, Shion había comenzado a tener contracciones. Naruto casi había entrado en pánico. ¿Contracciones? ¿Eso no ocurría a los nueve meses? Apenas habían llegado a la mitad del octavo mes, eso era malo… y ya, cuando vio la sangre, su corazón pasó a olvidar como era latir. Tuvo kurama que hacerle entrar en razón y no usar el hirashin para llevarla de inmediato al hospital, y emplearon el carro que les había prestado tazuna para llevar a Shion a la capital por si pasaba algo. Menos mal que ese hombre estaba en todo y se lo prestó a la pareja desde el séptimo mes, porque ni el frágil cuerpo de Shion ni el de su retoño habrían resistido ese viaje a la velocidad de la luz. Llegaron al hospital todo lo rápido que pudieron, y un equipo de diligentes médicos procedieron a atender a Shion de inmediato, obligando al rubio a esperar fuera para evitar que perjudicase la operación. A los pocos minutos llegaron Tazuna y Tsunami, alertados por kurama con su henge canino, e intentaron calmar al ojiazul tras enterarse de todo lo ocurrido, sin éxito.

- _Kurama, ¿crees que estarán bien?_ \- preguntó Naruto en su nehan al inmenso zorro, que, aunque su pose de meditación no lo aparentaba, estaba igual o más nervioso que su jinchuriki.

- **No lo sé Naruto, no soy médico…**

- _Pero… los partos suelen ser complicados ¿no? Lo vi muchas veces en konoha… cuando no había médicos ninja delante y todo dependía de los médicos civiles, los partos que presentaban problemas…_ \- Naruto no pudo continuar, aunque Kurama le dio la razón. La medicina ningen, fuera del ámbito ninja, no estaba preparada para esas situaciones, como un parto adelantado con complicaciones, y solía terminar en muerte de la madre o del hijo… o incluso de ambos.- _qué… ¿Qué haré si se va, kurama?_ \- cuestionó con auténtica vulnerabilidad el joven.

- **Naruto… confía en ella. Es una mujer fuerte, ha desterrado a demonios milenarios de una sola palabra, y tu hijo tiene por sus venas la sangre de un clan legendario. No habrá problemas, tú relájate.**

Naruto intentó asimilar esas palabras y calmarse, pero en serio que le resultaba difícil. Se había apartado de la guerra, dejado a los problemas pasar de largo para que otros los resolviesen, reducido su mundo como le comentó su madre, y sólo pedía a cambio una cosa: una vida tranquila y feliz con la mujer que amaba y su hijo, nada más. ¿Qué haría si la perdía a ella? O al niño… o a ambos… ¿Sería capaz de continuar? No… no lo sería. Una voz le despertó de su debacle interna, la voz del médico que atendía a Shion.

-¿Familiares de Shion?

-Si si, soy su marido.- respondió un nervioso Naruto, mientras tazuna y tsunami se acercaban también.- Co… ¿Cómo esta Shion? ¿Está bien?

-Su parto presentó complicaciones, con una hemorragia interna que adelantó el alumbramiento…- comenzó a exponer el médico, mientras Naruto contenía la respiración.- pero ustedes han tenido mucha suerte. Normalmente, estas operaciones habrían sido muy arriesgadas y hubiesen finalizado con la muerte de alguno de los dos, pero en este caso no ha sido así, y la madre y su hija están en perfectas condiciones.

-Hi… Hi… ¿hija? ¿Es niña?- preguntó un emocionado uzumaki entre titubeos, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Estaban bien, a salvo. Y encima era una niña. Lo que él quería. Dicen que los padres siempre prefieren a los hijos varones, pero en el caso de Naruto lo tenía claro: los querría igual, pero una niña con los ojos de su madre sería su luz. Incluso kurama suspiró de alivio en su nehan.- Gra… gracias doctor… ¿puedo verlas?

-Claro que puede hombre, pero tenga cuidado. La madre tendrá que estar una semana en observación para asegurarnos de que este todo correcto, y que la niña no necesite ninguna atención. Por lo que parece, simplemente tenía prisa por llegar. Y no nos dé las gracias, déselas al nuevo proyecto de medicina civil. Normalmente esta operación hubiese sido mucho más peligrosa, y hubiese derivado en la muerte de alguno de los dos pacientes, o incluso de ambos. Pero con el nuevo compendio de Haruno sama y esos sellos milagrosos de chakra médico del clan uzumaki, pudimos detener el sangrado y practicar la cesárea sin riesgo. Recibimos esos compendios hace escasamente un mes, y hay que admitir que son espectaculares. No se imagina la cantidad de vidas que están salvando esas operaciones bien explicadas, era lo que necesitábamos los médicos civiles. Bueno, no le distraigo más, que ellas le están esperando

Naruto, tras volver a agradecerle al medico, anduvo en dirección a la habitación que le indicaron. A pesar de sus prisas, no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño al pensar en lo que le acababan de decir. El nuevo compendio de Haruno sama había salvado la vida a su mujer y a su hija. Haruno sama… qué raro era oírlo. El compendio de Sakura chan había salvado a Shion chan y a su hija, traducido a sus palabras. Su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella: la ojijade había alcanzado esa meta que se propuso, y ya era reconocida internacionalmente. Y, al ritmo que salvaba vidas y le había expuesto ese médico de nami, seguramente no tardaría en superar el número de vidas que había salvado el rubio. Y ella decía que temía que no se la recordase al hablar del equipo 7… realmente, sería la única a recordar descontando al hokage. Mientras que su compañero uchiha, conociéndole como le conocía el rubio, viviría en la sombra toda su vida (donde se hallaba cómodo, todo había que decirlo); y el rubio sería con el tiempo olvidado por el mundo hasta ser un simple recuerdo a homenajear, como lo fueron otros héroes del pueblo como Jiraiya o Minato; Sakura había dejado su huella. Había cambiado el mundo. Y no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, sabía que alcanzaría sus metas y sería feliz. Quizás el sacrificio que había hecho realmente había valido la pena… aunque eso no explicaba porque la echaba de menos siempre. Y eso sin desmerecer a su querida Shion. Simple y llanamente, estaba enamorado de ambas, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Entró en la habitación del hospital nervioso, casi con miedo, pero todo su temor se esfumó de golpe al ver la escena que le esperaba. A pesar del parto y de la operación, Shion conservaba un brillo en los ojos especial. El brillo que daba la felicidad. Puede que estuviese despeinada, y algo pálida, pero Naruto nunca la había visto tan guapa como ahora, sentada en esa cama con esa rosada niña en sus brazos. La estaba tarareando algo, una canción de cuna que Naruto identificó enseguida: la misma que le cantaba su nodriza a la sacerdotisa cuando era niña, y que ella se empeñó en enseñarle tras saber de su embarazo. Y mientras, la niña la observaba con esos ojos abiertos, unos ojos de un fuerte violeta, más oscuros que los de su madre, y pupila negra. Los mismos ojos que su abuela materna concretamente. Shion se percató de la presencia de Naruto, y le regaló una inmensa sonrisa, invitándolo a venir y acunar a su hija. Naruto se acercó con el pulso acelerado, casi al borde de la taquicardia. Era una niña tan pequeña, de apariencia tan frágil… y era preciosa. Demonios, superaba a Shion chan, Sakura chan, a hikari chan y a toda la corte celestial. La tomó en sus brazos con extremo cuidado, mientras una enfermera revisaba los viales de Shion. Y la niña, una vez en brazos de su padre, le regaló una inmensa sonrisa. No cabía duda: ahora Naruto no estaba enamorado de dos mujeres. Lo estaba de tres. Y la nueva venía pisando fuerte.

-Disculpen la interrupción, sólo será un momento…- intervino la enfermera, mientras ambos padres la miraban con atención y la niña comenzaba a dormirse en los brazos de Naruto, impregnándose de esa calidez que desprendía el jinchuriki.- necesito poner un nombre para la niña en el informe… ¿Saben cuál será?- Naruto abrió los ojos. Un nombre. Joder, no había pensado en ninguno. En su obsesión por no saber el sexo de su vástago, no pensó en ningún momento un nombre, como si eso fuese a condicionar su nacimiento. ¿Cuál sería? Mil nombres se cruzaron por su cabeza, mil posibilidades. Quería un nombre que le honrase aquello que había provocado en el esa niña. ¿Cuál sería tan perfecto?

-Si, ya lo hemos pensado.- anunció la ojivioleta, mientras Naruto la miraba extrañado. Ella le regaló una sonrisa como la que le acababa de regalar su hija, ahora dulcemente dormida en sus brazos, y volvió a dirigirse a la enfermera.- se llamara Shio.

-Co… ¿Cómo la sal de la sopa de ramen?- preguntó una sorprendida enfermera, mientras Shion se reía dulcemente.

-No. Significa "marea".- corrigió Naruto. Shio uzumaki por las mareas del mar. Porque esa niña se había llevado su corazón con la misma fuerza que el mar se llevaba lo que hubiese en la orilla con la marea. Miró a Shion y ambos se sonrieron. Estaba claro que la rubia había usado sus visiones para prever el nombre que iba a escoger Naruto. O quizás se basase en lo que le había contado el rubio de su madre y su obsesión por los nombres de temática marítima para homenajear a la pérdida uzushiogakure que casualmente se correspondían con ingredientes de ramen. Bueno, daba igual la fuente… era un nombre perfecto.

* * *

-Tsunade sama.- anunció Sakura tras entrar en el despacho de la Senju, que se encontraba revisando papeles con su inseparable zumo de naranja.- ya está todo preparado, cuando quiera hago la demostración.

La ojimiel no esperó ni cinco segundos para dejar lo que estaba haciendo y acompañar a su brillante alumna. ¿Que cuando quiera le hago la demostración de una posible cura para la mayor enfermedad de nuestro tiempo, y la única que se le había resistido a sus habilidades curativas? Espera, que me paso un par de horas más revisando papeleo sobre pedidos de sondas y operaciones a realizar bebiendo este zumo repugnante… Por el camino se fijó en como los demás médicos y personal de enfermería se apartaba como señal de respeto. Y no era sólo por la senju: puede que la kunoichi pelirrosada hubiese llegado apenas un mes, pero en ese tiempo todos habían sido conscientes de la realidad, de que la Haruno estaba al mismo nivel de poder que su maestra. Durante su estancia allí, esperando los resultados de los análisis que había ordenado hacer y realizando pruebas con el suero del dios árbol, había llevado a cabo operaciones y atendido pacientes, y el resultado había sido impresionante. Seguía siendo una médico excepcional, sólo había que ver los grandes resultados de su compendio, pero ahora poseía un arma que la volvía incluso mejor médico que su maestra: el senjutsu del reino de las babosas. Un modo sennin que le permitía saber, no sólo qué estaba enfermo, sino qué iba a enfermar. Un paso al frente en medicina preventiva.

También se había fijado en el aumento del interés romántico en la Haruno. No le faltaban pretendientes, y eso que antes de partir a entrenar ya estaba solicitada por ser miembro del afamado equipo 7, y eso a pesar de ser mucho menos agraciada que muchas de sus compañeras de promoción. Pero ahora era una sennin, y una particularmente hermosa. E inalcanzable para todos. Sakura sola y únicamente tenía ojos y corazón para una persona, Naruto uzumaki. El resto, si bien eran respondidos con educación, no eran capaces ni tan siquiera de captar su atención. Todo para orgullo y a la vez preocupación de su maestra. Orgullosa porque opinaba que no había mejor persona para recibir el amor de su nieta en todo menos en la sangre que su nieto en todo menos en la sangre. Alguien que la quería con toda su alma, que preferiría morir antes que hacerla daño y que sacaba lo mejor de ella. Pero le preocupaba lo obvio, ¿gastaría la Haruno toda su vida buscándole? Porque el uzumaki seguía desaparecido…

-Tsunade sama… ¿usted también lo percibió no?- le preguntó la Haruno, y tsunade sabía también perfectamente a lo que se refería. Hacía semanas, todo el continente sintió una enorme fuerza al norte del país del fuego, un chakra inmenso y muy cálido. Y, quienes ya lo habían visto antes, sabían que sólo Naruto podía ser su origen.

-Si… pero no han hallado nada chiquilla… sólo un montón de rehenes liberados, extraños cuerpos de seres deformes incinerados y cadáveres desecados que claramente han sido atacados por la guadaña de Naruto. Así que sabemos que sigue vivo, pero nada más.

-Pero… ¿y si ha muerto y lo que sentimos fue kurama liberándose?- preguntó con preocupación la ojijade. Puede que ahora fuese la kunoichi más fuerte del continente, pero eso no quitaba que fuese vulnerable cuando sentía a Naruto en peligro y no podía hacer nada.

-No ha muerto Sakura.- la rubia miró a ambos lados del pasillo, cerciorándose de que estaban solas.- Te contaré esto, pero que no salga de aquí: algo se está moviendo entre esas momias del consejo. Y lo sé porque están ocultando información, pero no sé cuál es. Pero desde luego no es que un zorro como una montaña anda suelto por el país, eso es imposible de ocultar. Y, por lo que ha contado Killer bee a kakashi, kurama no ha muerto. Así que, si no está ni muerto ni libre, está con Naruto.

-Quizás debería de hablar con bee y preguntarle si me puede ayudar a encontrarlo…- propuso con pesar la Haruno. En todas esas semanas, a pesar de sus intensos rastreos usando chakra natural y de haber distribuido fragmentos de katsuyu por doquier, no había hallado nada. Y cada día se entristecía más.

-Podrías intentarlo, pero no creo que sepa mucho más… y el hachibi jamás revelará nada que pueda comprometer a sus hermanos, aunque se lo pidas tú…

Llegaron a la sala de hospital donde se encontraba el paciente víctima del tsukuyomi. La niña de cabellos azules que Naruto rescató del campamento de los sectarios junto a su madre y que sufrió el atentado del uzumaki en sus propias carnes esa fatídica noche. Sakura la había escogido para la demostración no sólo por ser la paciente más antigua de ese hospital en lo referente al suero, si no también por simbolismo: era su manera de demostrarse que su mejora había servido para algo, que podía defender al rubio. Si curaba a esa niña, podría salvar a Naruto de ese repugnante ente si volvía a poner sus zarpas sobre él. En la habitación también se encontraba Shizune, Ino, Kakashi y un muy interesado Shikamaru. Si Sakura hallaba una cura para ese suero, konoha podría dejar de estar a la defensiva y comenzar a golpear gracias a los efectivos recuperados. La Haruno se dispuso al lado de la camilla de la joven, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

-Bien, Sakura, ¿puedes anunciarnos tus conclusiones?- preguntó el hokage con serenidad.

-Para empezar, explicaré qué es esto. Llevo semanas contactando con varias muestras de suero del dios árbol que teníamos disponibles en el laboratorio, como puede constatar Ino.- Ino asintió después de tragar hondo. No había estado contactando solamente. Según le había contado la Haruno, había estado torturando a esas versiones debilitadas de la deidad una tras otra con su chakra natural con el objetivo de sacarle información, y fracasando irónicamente en lo único que le interesaba saber de verdad: dónde estaba Naruto. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le ocurría, alguien había bloqueado al Shinju hasta el borde de dejarlo ignorarte de todo lo que le ocurría al rubio. Algo lógico si se quería esconder de esa secta.- y creo ya saber qué es, cómo funciona y cómo combatirlo. El Shinju es una forma de vida de origen desconocido, que fue sellado junto a kaguya y liberado con la cuarta gran guerra ninja en esas raíces blancas. No parece algo natural, pero tiene base orgánica y consciencia. Incluso me atrevería a decir que inteligencia muy avanzada y omnipresencia, un dios a efectos prácticos. Y es omnipresente porque está en cada molécula de esos sueros, comportándose como un parásito y estando conectadas todas sus partes como una colmena. Seguramente su consciencia principal, algo así como "la reina del enjambre", se encuentre en lo que él denomina "árbol principal", y si lo matamos debería de reducirse el Shinju a un simple parásito sin inteligencia, más fácil de combatir.

-¿Sabes donde está ese árbol Sakura?- preguntó Shikamaru con auténtico interés. Primera regla cuando estás en desventaja: destruir el centro de mando enemigo puede equilibrar las tornas.

-No, no ha habido manera de identificarlo. Aunque creo que estará muy protegido, así que apostaría a que se encuentra en Iwa.- kakashi y Shikamaru asintieron, eso explicaba porque Iwa era el centro de operaciones enemigo y porque lo protegían con esa vehemencia.- continuando con mi exposición, este parásito se alimenta de dos elementos: sangre y chakra. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que su alimento es la energía espiritual del huésped, que se encuentra en ambas fuentes. Su alma, por así decirlo. El Shinju se alimenta de esa energía hasta dejar un cascarón vacío, incluso fuerza las bobinas de chakra del usuario para lograr más energía espiritual, lo cual explica porque está niña civil actualmente tiene los niveles de chakra de un gennin. Durante el proceso además transforma al usuario, convirtiéndolo en un sirviente de su voluntad, un Zetsu por resumirlo, lo cual explica esta pigmentación de aquí.- explicó la pelirrosada, mientras mostraba la piel de la parte de abajo del antebrazo derecho de la niña, que presentaba un color blanco surcado por pequeñas rugosidades y grietas. Como si fuese la corteza de un árbol.- no he podido ahondar mucho en esta parte, pero me aventuro a decir que ya debe de estar cerca de presentar estos seres en batalla, seres inmunes al miedo, enormemente resistentes y perfectamente coordinados por la mente enjambre.

-Sakura san… ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo combatirlo?- preguntó una apurada Shizune. Todo lo que estaba enunciando la ojijade era terrible, ¿un ente inteligente que se alimentaba del alma? Ni en sus peores pesadillas querría enfrentarse a algo así…

-Bien, para empezar, Tsunade sama, Shizune san, quiero aclarar algo: vuestro trabajo no ha sido en vano.- aquí ambas médico abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Por lo que ellas habían visto, sólo habían estado yendo de fracaso en fracaso a la hora de elaborar antídotos, el Shinju sólo tardaba unos días en adaptarse e inutilizarlos.- Veréis, puede que vuestros antídotos no lo hayan eliminado, pero si que lo han atrasado. Le habéis puesto obstáculos, y por eso, y su enorme fuerza de voluntad, esta niña no es ya un zetsu a pesar de haber pasado un año. Pero, aún así, sólo hay una manera de eliminarlo del huésped.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Ahora veréis. Apartaros un poco de la niña.- ordenó la ojijade, obedeciéndola todos de inmediato.

Tras situarse a su lado en la camilla, la Haruno cerró los ojos y se concentró. Llevaba acumulando chakra natural toda la semana para esto. Su sello comenzó a brillar y a extenderse por todo su cuerpo como las raíces de un árbol, mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente negros. Todos dieron instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, todavía no se acostumbraban a esa imagen. La imagen de una sennin de las babosas, que sabía todo de todos. Tras acumular suficiente poder, la Haruno puso sus manos sobre la niña, y su sello comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, a enraizarse en sus brazos, piernas y torso, y a transmitirle esa energía que necesitaba para combatir el Shinju.

Como se imaginaba, el ente tenía sumida a la niña en una ilusión donde ella y su madre habían sobrevivido al atentado, y la había engañado haciéndola creer que esa era la realidad. Cualquiera pensaría que, viendo que la infante se había quedado huérfana, sería cruel despertarla a un mundo donde su madre estaba muerta, pero Sakura podía percibir en esa niña las ganas de vivir, de luchar, de enfrentarse a lo que se interpusiese en su camino. Y, si la dejaba ahí, no lo lograría. Es más, podía sentir al Shinju como una sanguijuela encima de la niña, sorbiendo su espíritu poco a poco. Empleando su enorme poder, la Haruno comenzó a separarlo de la niña, hasta que definitivamente la infante consiguió percatarse de la ensoñacion y combatirlo. Ella también quería luchar. En el exterior, tras unas convulsiones y un par de gritos de la niña, la sennin se apartó de ella con brusquedad, despertándose la peliazul de golpe e inhalando aire con fuerza. Shizune rápidamente la ayudó a girarse, vomitando la niña con fuerza una extraña sustancia rosácea en el suelo, que inmediatamente se evaporó ante el asco de los presentes. Pero el brusco despertar no distrajo al hokage, la senju y el nara de lo que acababan de ver.

-Chakra natural… claro, el chakra que te conecta a la realidad, el agente perfecto para combatir a un genjutsu…- se dijo a sí misma Tsunade mientras se tomaba la barbilla con suavidad y se fustigaba mentalmente, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

-Sakura… es… es un milagro.- anunció el nara con una expresión de asombro, mientras Ino ayudaba también a recostar a la niña.- con esta cura podremos recuperar nuestras fuerzas y atacar Iwa… acabas de ganar esta guerra…

-No… tan… rápido…- contestó entre jadeos la pelirrosada. Tan absortos estaban todos con la curación de la niña que no habían reparado en la Haruno, que se encontraba pálida, con el sudor recorriendo su frente y luchando por volver a respirar con normalidad. En su asalto al shinju incluso había casi perdido una mano al comenzar a licuarse, y ahora estaba estabilizándola sentada en una de las sillas del lugar. Tsunade corrió de inmediato a atenderla, realmente preocupada. Se la veía de verdad agotada.- la solución… es el chakra natural, si… pero yo no tengo el suficiente para hacer esto todos los días…- la Haruno paró para beber un vaso de agua que le acercó su mejor amiga.- gracias Ino… he gastado casi la mitad del chakra natural de mi sello, además del que he acumulado esta semana… calculad el número de heridos que ingresáis por ese veneno y mi ritmo de recuperación de chakra natural y veréis que no es sostenible. Sin contar que usar este chakra natural totalmente refinado para esto es cómo enfrentar un jounin contra un niño, es malgastar su potencia, no está pensado para esto. Necesitamos cantidad, no calidad.

-Entonces, ¿no hay solución?- preguntó Shizune desesperanzada. De nada valía un antídoto que no puede producirse al ritmo de la infección.

-Si que la hay, tenemos que…- comenzó a exponer la Haruno, pero fue cortada por el sagaz hokage.

-… encontrar a Naruto.

-Exacto.- confirmó la pelirrosada.- Sólo él puede producir chakra natural en tales cantidades y regenerarlo a un ritmo tan rapido. Con él y sus clones, podríamos combatir la infección.

-Pero… si él es la clave para combatir la infección, ¿Cómo es que no se despertó cuando venció al Shinju?- inquirió la yamanaka.

-El caso de Naruto fue diferente, según le pude sacar a uno de esos parásitos. Esos sectarios le fueron dando el suero en pequeñas dosis hasta que el Shinju generó una conciencia dentro de él. Y luego, ese maldito desgraciado, en lugar de atacar esperó hasta que le reforzasen con más suero. Lo que Naruto tenía en su cuerpo era una parte muy importante de la colmena, una segunda reina del enjambre por así decirlo, dispuesta a usar su cuerpo y alimentarse con el chakra de cada biju. Si hubiese vencido, no habría mundo ahora mismo. Pero Naruto consiguió vencerlo gracias a kurama y su chakra natural, pero a costa de su vida como todos sabemos… ahora mismo, con mi ayuda podrá combatir cada parásito con su chakra natural una vez destruyamos a la mente enjambre de iwa.

-Todo pasa por encontrar a alguien desaparecido desde hace un año…- enunció el hokage con frustración. Había dedicado a sus mejores rastreadores a encontrarlo y siempre habían vuelto con las manos vacías. Y en el fondo, sabía que haber perdido al uzumaki sería determinante, y ahora lo confirmaba. No supo defenderlo cuando debió de hacerlo, y ahora quizás el mundo entero lo pagase.- Sakura… sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero…

-Lo sé…- contestó con seriedad la pelirrosada.- no puedo ni voy a prometer traerlo de vuelta, pero puedo jurar que no descansaré hasta encontrarle. Y que, cuando lo haga, le hablaré de lo que pasa aquí, y él decidirá. Y, si su corazón resulta ser tan estúpido como para perdonar de nuevo a esta villa, yo volveré con él. Pero os lo advierto: como alguien vuelva tan siquiera a pensar en aprovecharse de Naruto, no tendréis nunca más perdón.

* * *

-Mírala, dormidita, es tan pequeña…- dijo Naruto con los ojos completamente iluminados mientras observaba a la pequeña Shio dormir en su cuna, envuelta en su manta rosa de zorritos y abrazada al gorro de pijama con dientes de su padre.

Tras el complicado parto, la joven ojivioleta estuvo en observación una semana, como anunciaron los médicos, así como la pequeña infante, que no dejaba de ser ochomesina a pesar de haber nacido perfectamente sana. Durante esa semana, pasando por alto cierto incidente cuando un gigantesco sabueso rojizo intentó colarse en el hospital y fue expulsado a escobazos por el personal de enfermería, la familia uzumaki se había dedicado a disfrutar de la pequeña niña, con un Naruto hiperactivo preparando todo en la casa para la llegada de la infante. Cuando le dieron el alta a las dos féminas, la habitación de invitados de la casa se había convertido en la habitación de Shio, y se encontraba llena de peluches, muñecos y con las paredes pintadas en un rosa suave. Nada sorprendente si se suma a un Naruto hiperactivo decenas de clones aún más hiperactivos. Una vez instalada, Shion siguió la recomendación de los médicos y guardó reposo unos días. Se encontraba débil todavía por la pérdida de sangre, y tardaría un par de meses en estar al cien por cien, así como el bebé, así que Naruto había pospuesto indefinidamente la marcha de nami y ahora disfrutaba de su pequeña hija. Su día a día prácticamente se reducía a estar con sus dos ojivioleta, y él era muy feliz por ello.

-Si la sigues mirando así va a creer que te la quieres comer…- comentó con una suave sonrisa la rubia

-Cualquier día… tiene los mismos mofletes que su madre…- contestó socarronamente el rubio, arrancándole una suave risa a Shion.- ¿Qué tal estas cariño? No deberías estar de pie tanto tiempo…- finalizó con preocupación

-Naruto kun…- repuso una enternecida ojivioleta ante la preocupación de su amado ojiazul.- sólo tengo que guardar reposo, puedo levantarme de vez en cuando mientras no haga esfuerzos, ya te lo dijo el médico.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero que mis dos niñas estén perfectamente.- declaró el rubio, mientras besaba con dulzura esos labios carnosos de la joven, que cerró los ojos y se entregó a ese beso. Adoraba esa faceta romántica del uzumaki, y le hacía muy feliz que no la perdiese nunca con el paso del tiempo.

-Bueno, tontorrón, si quieres ayudar, necesito que vayas a comprar las medicinas que el doctor me recetó.- ordenó la rubia, adoptando una extraña pose seria, cosa que extrañó a Naruto.

-Emmm… vale, no hay problema. Enviaré a uno de mis clones…

-Ah no, que la última vez que enviaste a uno a hacer un recado a nami se dejó todo el dinero en ramen y se le olvidó lo que iba a hacer. Ve tú, que con el hirashin no tardarás nada, yo me quedaré aquí con kurama, no te preocupes.

-Pero… no sé…

-tranquilo, creo que un bijuu legendario con el triple de poder de un jounin se bastará para cuidarme cinco minutos, ¿no crees?- sentenció la ojivioleta, mientras acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla de Naruto y este ronroneaba cuando hizo contacto la fémina con sus marcas de bigotes.

- **tú tranquilo cachorro.** \- dijo en voz baja el Kitsune, mientras olisqueaba un poco la cuna de la niña por si se había despertado.- **yo puedo encargarme.**

-Está bien…- concedió el jinchuriki, para luego dar otro fino beso a su mujer y prepararse para usar el Hirashin. Iría, compraría las medicinas y volvería en menos de cinco minutos.

-Naruto kun…- dijo la fémina, justo antes de darle un pasional beso en los labios. Sus bocas se unieron y danzaron, con la sacerdotisa marcando el ritmo del beso, e incluso posando sus manos en las mejillas del ojiazul para profundizar. Era un beso diferente, uno que le transmitió al uzumaki amor, cariño, ganas de estar con él y… ¿añoranza?- te… te amo.

-Y yo a ti Shion chan…- contestó el joven con una mueca de extrañeza, mientras la abrazaba. Estaba rara, y no sabía que podía ser. ¿Quizás las hormonas tras el embarazo? Kurama le explicó que, tras su embarazo, mito uzumaki estuvo inestable un par de meses. Y que Minato realmente temía como estaría Kushina…- ¿estás bien cariño? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo y vaya luego?

-No te preocupes Naruto kun… sólo quería decírtelo. Hablaremos más tarde, tú ahora haz eso y recuerda que te quiero mucho.- Naruto le regaló una inmensa sonrisa a pesar de su preocupación, y, con un destello amarillo, desapareció. Nada más partir el rubio, Shion adoptó una pose seria, como si estuviese al borde del llanto. Kurama pudo fijarse en que su labio inferior temblaba, y que sus manos estaban con los puños cerrados. La fémina se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña Shio, y besó a su hija mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Kurama se preocupó en serio, y estaba a punto de preguntar qué le pasaba, cuando la ojivioleta le tomó con suavidad el hocico con su mano izquierda y le plantó un suave beso.- a ti también te quiero, bola de pelo. Voy a dar un paseo por el jardín.- Kurama se iba a levantar para acompañarla, cuando la joven le detuvo.- por favor, quédate aquí un poco, quiero estar sola…- y, dicho esto, la ex sacerdotisa salió al jardín con un gesto serio, resoluto. Dejó que la luz del suave sol de final de invierno le calentase la cara cuando atravesó la puerta trasera del hogar uzumaki, de ese lugar que la hacía tan intensamente feliz, y esbozó una sonrisa triste.- " _Ojalá pudiese quedarme aquí eternamente… espero que puedas perdonarme… Naruto kun"._

Mientras, en nami, el rubio apareció en un callejón vacío del centro de la ciudad en un fuerte destello amarillo, gracias a los sellos que había dispersado cuidadosamente por la ciudad. Con rapidez, se dirigió a la farmacia, con la intención de entrar, comprar y volver a casa. Había notado a Shion rara, y su instinto le gritaba que no la dejase mucho tiempo sola. Pero, para su desgracia, en la farmacia había una inmensa cola. Malditas alergias primaverales… esperó pacientemente su turno durante unos diez minutos, y compró las medicinas con toda la rapidez que pudo. Pero, cuando salió de la farmacia, en su nehan apareció Kurama. Se encontraba terriblemente herido: presentaba mordiscos en buena parte de su pelaje, uno de sus ojos sangraba, y estaba completamente agotado de chakra en cuanto a esas tres colas con las que Naruto le había convocado. Naruto reaccionó con puro nerviosismo, ¿Cómo podía estar ahí? ¿No se suponía que estaba en la casa? ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a ella con todos esos sellos uzumaki rodeándola?

- _Ku… ¡Kurama! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_

- **Naru… to, corre de vuelta a casa… Maldita sea… ¡CORRE!** \- rugió el bijuu con fuerza, despertando al uzumaki de su confusión.

Sin preocuparse por si alguien le veía, Naruto desapareció en un intenso fulgor amarillo, apareciendo en su hogar de inmediato. Con angustia, comprobó que había muebles destrozados en el suelo, daños en las paredes, que incluso uno de los muros del salón estaba parcialmente destruido con el cuerpo anteriormente usado por kurama deshaciéndose entre los escombros. Se dirigió guiado por el instinto a la habitación de Shio, donde supuestamente debían de estar las dos féminas. En la puerta, dos cadáveres de lobos de dos colas se disolvían en el aire, con fuertes mordiscos en sus gargantas y vientres, heridas causadas por kurama, que había defendido ese pasillo en inferioridad y había ganado. Naruto abrió la puerta del cuarto, y dentro oyó el llanto de la pequeña Shio, que con el ruido de la batalla se había despertado y asustado. La sostuvo entre lágrimas en sus brazos, dando mil gracias a kami porque estuviese bien, y convocando después un clon para que velase por ella. Había encontrado a Shio, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Shion?

- **Naruto… salió… al jardín…** \- declaró el biju, mientras se esforzaba por no caer inconsciente ante las heridas masivas que había sufrido defendiendo la habitación de shio. Teóricamente, esos lobos deberían de haberle vencido fácil, pero el luchar por defender a la pequeña le dio las fuerzas necesarias al Kitsune para vencerlos y matarlos a costa de su propia convocación.

Naruto se apresuró a ir al jardín, atravesando el caos que era ahora su casa, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del hogar uzumaki. El jardín era un campo de batalla: cerca de una veintena de cadáveres de lobos de múltiples colas plagaban el verde pasto, disolviéndose junto a los de dos seres humanoides de dos metros hechos de diamante, algunos de ellos con los cadáveres de esos lobos todavía empalados en sus garras. Abundaban los cráteres humeantes y el mobiliario destrozado, y, entre tanto caos, una cantidad enorme de papeles con sellos de la senda de la luz sobre el pasto, todos ellos agotados para confusión del uzumaki. Y, en lo alto de una colina cercana, un gigantesco cuerpo del tamaño de la casa de un lobo con seis colas con el pecho reventado desde el frente hasta la espalda, yacía inerte disolviéndose al sol. Naruto corrió hacia allí, sabiendo que sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacerle eso a un lobo demoníaco de ese poder, con seis colas. Y cerca, junto a una de las zarpas del gigantesco animal, la encontró. Estaba sucia, con la ropa desgarrada aunque conservaba en su frente la tiara de sacerdotisa de su templo, con una gigantesca herida en el vientre causada por una de las garras del inmenso lobo. La joven le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, unas fuertes ojeras y una suave sonrisa, extendiendo su ensangrentada y débil mano hacia él.

-Naruto kun… no… no tengas miedo.- rogó, antes de cerrar los ojos y adoptar una expresión tranquila, como si estuviese durmiendo. Naruto se quedo mirándola, temblando.

-Shi… Shion… de… despierta.- dijo con la voz trémula el ojiazul mientras se agachaba sobre ella y acariciaba con sus temblorosas manos el rostro de la rubia. Pero no recibió respuesta.- ¿Shion? Po… por favor..- continuó, mientras tomaba con suavidad el cuerpo de la joven, como si temiese que se fuese a romper.

Pero su chakra natural había dado un veredicto claro. Naruto la contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentando asimilar lo que había presenciado, incluso deseando que fuese todo una de las torturas del Shinju y que realmente la joven estuviese bien. Pero no lo era. Estaba… muerta. Muerta. Mientras se quedaba petrificado mirándola en un masivo cortocircuito, por la mente de Naruto pasaron mil pensamientos, pero uno fue predominante sobre los demás: si ella no le hubiese acompañado en su viaje, no estaría muerta. Si hubiese sido fuerte y hubiese seguido su plan de aislarse en una cueva de mala muerte, no estaría muerta. Si no hubiese sido un ingenuo egoísta que creyó que podría tener una vida normal, no estaría muerta. Era culpa suya. Esa sangre, la sangre de la mujer que amaba, estaba en sus manos, y no se iría jamás. Se encontró de pronto en su nehan. Ya no había sol, ni verdes pastos. Sólo una intensa niebla. Y en sus brazos seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de Shion, incapaz de separarse de él, mientras Kurama contemplaba todo con una expresión de puro dolor. Por su culpa… mil emociones pasaron por su mente. Ganas de gritar. Ganas de llorar. Ganas de arrancarse la piel a tiras. Pero una predominó por encima de todas.

-jajaja…- comenzó a reír mientras las lágrimas poblaban su cara. A su espalda, Kurama sintió un fuerte escalofrío, sobre todo cuando esa risa histérica, tan diferente a la propia de Naruto, aumentó el volumen.- JAJAJAJAJAAA creí que esto no pasaría… JAJAJAJAA.- su risa se fue transformando lentamente en un desconsolado llanto, mientras envolvía el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa con más fuerza y la apretaba contra su pecho.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo intento? ¿POR QUÉ INTENTO SER FELIZ? ¿POR QUÉ LA DEJÉ VENIR?

- **Na… Naruto…** \- intentó intervenir un congelado Kurama. Sentía cada ápice del dolor del muchacho, cada brizna de esa desolación que ahora poblaba su corazón. La sensación que su odio provocaba en el jinchuriki no era ni remotamente cercana al dolor que ahora el uzumaki le transmitía de vuelta.

-¡NADA! ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA! ¡SÓLO EXISTO PARA SUFRIR Y HACER SUFRIR! ¡ESTO ES UNA PUTA PESADILLA DESDE QUE NACÍ! Shion…- continuó, ignorando al zorro y clavando sus pozos llenos de lágrimas en el rostro inerte de la sacerdotisa. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y un rostro tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado.- … no… no pude protegerte… y ahora has muerto por mi culpa…- declaró llorando aún más, para después mirar al cielo y liberar un grito desgarrador, un grito que estremeció su nehan por completo y que fue captado por cada bijuu, que dejaron todo lo que estuviesen haciendo para combatir esa sensación de dolor. Porque el sufrimiento de un jinchuriki también es el sufrimiento de su biju. El cielo del nehan comenzó a liberar una intensa lluvia que empapó a todos los allí presentes. Pero a Naruto no le importaba, seguía llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver de su amada. Y así estuvo horas, días… quién sabe. En su nehan, el tiempo era relativo, quizás sólo habría pasado un segundo en el mundo real.

- **Naruto…** \- intervino de nuevo el Kitsune de nueve colas.

- _Kurama… esto… esto no es una pesadilla del Shinju ¿no?_ \- cuestionó Naruto, deseando por primera vez que a su interlocutor se le anillasen sus ojos en púrpura. Pero no fue así.

- **No…**

- _Kurama… lo… lo que hiciste por mí en El Valle del fin… pu… ¿puedes hacerlo por ella?_ \- preguntó Naruto, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Shion. Si había una posibilidad, por mínima que fuese, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Aunque le costase su vida al perder a su bijuu. Y, si eso no valía, aunque tuviese que tomar medidas más radicales.

- **Naruto… no puedo… allí tú no estabas muerto, estabas todavía con un hilo de vida… pero con ella… ella está…**

- _No… no lo está…_ \- cortó Naruto. Si no podía devolverla a la vida con Kurama, tomaría una medida más seria. Más radical.

- **Naruto, está muerta. Y no puedes dar vuelta atrás. La muerte es algo natural**.- intentó hacerle razonar el biju. El semblante de Naruto estaba serio, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras aún sostenía el cuerpo de Shion entre sus brazos. Y esa mirada… esa mirada aterraba al gran Kitsune no kiuby.

- _He visto ya decenas de veces dar la vuelta a esto, no me vengas con que es algo natural._ \- exclamó con rabia y odio el uzumaki, retrocediendo el biju un paso.- _es una simple herramienta… y sé quién mueve los hilos._

- **Naruto… no… no hagas una locura.**

- _¿estás conmigo o contra mí, Kurama?_ \- preguntó el uzumaki ya en la vida real, mientras posaba a la sacerdotisa en el suelo con delicadeza y ordenaba a su clon llevar a Shio con tsunami y explicarles todo lo sucedido. El zorro, a pesar de que no quería que su cachorro cometiese una locura, tenía clara la respuesta.

- **Contigo Naruto… hasta la muerte…**

- _Te tomaré la palabra…_ \- contestó el uzumaki de forma sombría, mientras el sello de shinigami se extendía por su cuerpo y en su mano se dibujaban una serie de flamas moradas. El sello de la parca, un sello de grado S en el arte de sellado uzumaki. Un sello que contenía a un demonio de poder ilimitado. Y que podía usarse para comunicarse con su creador como una convocación inversa.- _… literalmente_.- concluyó, para luego contactar el centro del sello con esas flamas, y volverse todo negro.

* * *

-Koharu… tenemos que hablar.- expuso con seriedad Homura en la oscuridad de la sala de archivos clasificados de konoha.

-Lo sé… yo también sentí a la serpiente morir… ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho ese mocoso?- se preguntó la anciana, mientras observaba en la gigantesca pantalla un vídeo de Naruto estallando en unas inmensas flamas naranjas tras literalmente descuartizar al susanoo del sannin pálido.- Con el poder que había acumulado Orochimaru y la trampa que le había preparado era imposible que le venciese…

-No tengo ni idea, pero debería de preocuparnos más lo que vino después de esa batalla…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No se ha encontrado ninguno de los archivos de la serpiente después de su muerte, ni material genético de sus experimentos ni nada… ni tan siquiera su cuerpo.

-¿Insinúas que eso nos podría afectar?- inquirió Koharu.

-insinúo que esa serpiente seguramente registraba todo lo que hacía y todos los tratos que alcanzaba… incluyendo los que tuviese con nosotros. Y que ahora esos datos estarán previsiblemente en manos de ese uzumaki.- contestó un preocupado Homura, sabiendo que, si se llegaba a saber que colaboraban con ese prófugo de la justicia, y que incluso sacaban beneficio de sus actividades y le facilitaban material genético de ninjas de la hoja, la pena por traición sería ineludible. La serpiente, además de poderosa y de tener un talento innato para la supervivencia, tenía infiltrados y contactos en cada aldea shinobi, y en konoha estos eran los propios consejeros del hokage, que lograban poder e influencia, así como nuevas armas para la todavía existente raíz, a cambio de información y de asegurarle al sannin una vida tranquila en sus guaridas del país del fuego. ¿Cómo si no podía explicarse que Orochimaru tuviese guaridas dotadas de tecnología avanzada y de un amplio personal en las inmediaciones de konoha sin que nadie lo supiese?- Tenemos que eliminar al uzumaki.

-¿estás loco? Obviando que ni nuestros mejores cazadores anbu de raíz han encontrado nada a pesar de toda la información de la que disponemos y hemos arrebatado de los archivos de konoha, se trata de un puñetero semidiós del chakra, ya has visto los vídeos de la guarida de Orochimaru… ha despiezado a un susanoo a zarpazos, está a otro nivel en comparación a nosotros… sólo podríamos vencerle mediante una traición…- comenzó a cavilar la anciana. Tenían que trazar un plan de contingencia, desde la muerte de Danzo habían asumido el control de la moribunda raíz y habían conservado una veintena de sus mejores anbu para la realización de operaciones encubiertas que asegurasen que los paises pobres de las cercanías, como el país del mar o de los acantilados, no fuesen estables y poderosos, todo para asegurar la supervivencia de Konoha como potencia. Si ese uzumaki descubría el pastel, todo se iría al cuerno… ya bastante les había jodido los planes cuando era anbu, imagínate ahora fuera de control…

-Tienes razón, y he pensado en algo… o mejor dicho, en alguien…

Sakura salió de los archivos de la torre hokage frustrada. Frustrada y furiosa. ¿Cómo podía haber tan poca información sobre Naruto en la torre hokage? Maldita sea, konoha era la nación más poderosa del mundo, y lo único que había logrado reunir era una ficha de libro bingo que, recordando ese enorme poder que percibió hace unas semanas, estaba desactualizada, y unos cuantos rumores de campesinos sobre lobos negros de múltiples colas que atravesaban sus cosechas y olfateaban el ambiente buscando algo. Ridículo, así normal que no encontrasen nada, ¿Qué podrían tener que ver esos lobos con el jinchuriki de un Kitsune e invocador de sapos? era estúpido analizar esos rumores de labriegos. Se disponía a salir e ir a interrogar uno a uno a esos "expertos rastreadores" que kakashi había destinado a buscarle cuando fue interceptada por dos ancianos.

- **las momias…** \- declaró una hastiada inner. Frente a Sakura, los ancianos Koharu y Homura la contemplaban con esos ojos oscuros y mezquinos, esas expresiones rectas y esas espaldas ligeramente encorvadas.- **la humanidad desaparecerá y estos seguirán aquí…**

-Haruno sama.- comenzó a decir la anciana, mientras Homura mantenía su pose seria.

-Koharu sama, Homura sama.- respondió con fingida educación la joven, mientras se preparaba para pasar de largo e ignorarles.

-Haruno sama, ¿le importaría acompañarnos?- preguntó el viejo, para disgusto de la ojijade.

-Disculpen, pero estoy inmersa en una investigación muy importante y estoy bastante ocupada, ¿no podría ser en otro momento?- intentó disculparse la Haruno.

-Lo sabemos, y está relacionado con ello. Le será de utilidad, confíe en nosotros y acompáñenos.

- **Claaaaaro, es muy buena idea confiar en unos carroñeros…**

- _¿Qué crees que tramarán? Bueno, mi chakra natural no ha reaccionado por peligro, y si intentan algo lo tendrán complicado para salir con vida, no pierdo nada por ir…-_ barajó mentalmente la ojijade, para luego contestar a la invitación.- Está bien, les acompaño.

Siguió a los ancianos consejeros, que con parsimonia se dirigieron al piso subterráneo de la torre hokage, lugar donde se situaban los principales almacenes de archivos clasificados de la ciudad. No había lugar más seguro en todo konoha que las habitaciones situadas bajo el trasero del hokage, así que allí se guardaban los informes reservados, las fichas de desertores, los vídeos comprometedores… era el lugar más sensible de toda la aldea, un estornudo allí podía provocar guerras. Sólo tenían acceso el hokage, su consejero y un grupo de personas de confianza… ah, y esas momias. Nadie sabía si alguna vez hubo una razón para facilitarles el acceso a ese lugar, quizás cuando lo construyeron ya estaban allí viviendo y resultó imposible echarles. Fuese como fuese, parecía que querían hablar con Sakura de algo muy importante, puesto que la dieron acceso a ese lugar. Observó cada sala y pasillo: celdas con prisioneros a olvidar, archivos con unas medidas de seguridad salvajes (análisis ocular, de chakra, sanguíneo…), garitas con profesionales guardias enmascarados que se cuadraron al ver a la pareja de ancianos… el lugar no engañaba: era un lugar destinado a los secretos. Llegaron a una habitación sin ventanas con una gigantesca pantalla de televisión y unas sillas.

-Tenemos entendido que el hokage te ha encargado buscar a uzumaki dono.- expuso koharu con formalidad.- y que tu visita a los archivos oficiales de la torre se debía a eso.

- _Así que tiene que ver con Naruto eh… tenéis mi atención…_ \- pensó la Haruno, para luego seguirles el juego.-Si, se me ha encargado esa investigación, pero el material existente en el archivo oficial era insuficiente.

-Eso se debe a que toda la información referente a uzumaki dono fue clasificada como reservada en cuanto fue recibida.- aclaró homura.

-vaya, y sabiendo eso el hokage, me envía a ese archivo…- se quejó la pelirrosada. El tiempo era vital, no podía estar con estas estupideces burocráticas…

-El hokage no sabía nada de esto, Haruno sama.- continuó la anciana, mientras Sakura adoptaba una pose sorprendida. ¿Le estaban ocultando información al hokage? Y encima se lo estaban contando como si nada…- No se impresione, tenga en cuenta que el hokage debe, no sólo ser bueno, sino parecerlo. Y eso implica poder alegar desconocimiento de ciertos asuntos si algún día alguien le recrimina. Este sistema se remonta a Tobirama Senju y permite al hokage mantener las manos limpias. Y, por supuesto, jamás se le oculta la información cuando la seguridad de la villa depende de su conocimiento, como ahora. Puede luego proporcionársela, no tenemos problema.- concluyó la anciana. Una reprimenda del hokage por aplicar de manera demasiado rigurosa los protocolos de información sensible de konoha era un precio muy bajo a pagar a cambio de usar a esa joven.

-Lo que le vamos a mostrar hoy es alto secreto, su revelación será castigada como traición, Haruno sama.- declaró homura, para luego encender la pantalla. En la inmensa televisión, se podían ver para empezar las imágenes de una serie de personas muertas. Sus rostros sufrientes y desecados, carcomidos por la edad, no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre la causa de la muerte.- ante usted se encuentran las fotos tomadas a los cuerpos de diversos altos cargos de Hi no Kuni: consejeros del daimyo, terratenientes, importantes hombres de negocios… todos muertos a manos de uzumaki dono hace dos semanas y un durísimo golpe para los intereses de la aldea.

- _¿Matar altos cargos de konoha porque si? No me encaja…_ \- pensó la Haruno, pero no quiso hacer públicas sus dudas. Le parecía que esos ancianos la subestimaban, y eso le beneficiaba, así que hizo lo obvio: hacerse la tonta.- ¿saben la razón?

-No hay una razón lógica, si queremos seguir pensando en que Uzumaki dono no haya cambiado de bando…- dejó caer koharu, sin darse cuenta del ligero ceño fruncido de Sakura.- lo que creemos es que Naruto está descontrolado.

-Es un peligro para la aldea, Haruno sama- continuó explicando homura, mientras Sakura sólo podía pensar " _táctica del poli bueno, poli malo…_ ". La ojijade ya empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros, y no le hizo falta recurrir a su modo sabio.- así que hemos decidido desbloquear toda esta información para usted. Así podremos agilizar la búsqueda.

-¿Y por qué no han colaborado con los anteriores grupos?

-ellos no tenían una relación tan cercana con él como usted, así que nuestra información tiene muchísimas más posibilidades de volverse productiva en sus manos.- repuso koharu.

-" _así que me estáis utilizando…_ "- una de dos, o esos ancianos tenían un plan absolutamente maquiavélico a sus espaldas, o de verdad la estaban subestimando. Y, recordando lo que leyó de las actas del consejo del asunto Naruto y lo que le contó Tsunade sobre la votación a la que acudió Sasuke, apostaría por lo segundo. Ni tan siquiera su amado rubio, una persona amable y optimista por naturaleza, confió nunca en ellos, así que ella aún menos. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuesen a ser útiles. Aunque una duda asaltó su mente.- ¿y como saben que esos asesinatos no han sido obra de la secta del dios árbol y lo han hecho pasar por un ataque de Naruto? Con ciertas técnicas de agua se puede lograr ese efecto en cadáveres…

-Por este testimonio gráfico, Haruno sama.- declaró koharu, mientras pulsaba un botón del mando de la televisión. Ante Sakura, se mostró un vídeo de una cámara de seguridad, sin sonido (" _qué raro… sin sonido… definitivamente, me tienen por estúpida_ "), en la que se veía a Naruto claramente. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse más a la pantalla. La primera vez que lo veía en un año, desde aquella mágica noche y, a pesar de que sostenía a un rehén de pelo castaño, algo gordo y con gafas, Sakura pudo apreciar que seguía siendo muy atractivo: su físico ahora era mucho más natural y atlético, seguramente por su ejercicio diario lejos de los gimnasios de konoha. Y su rostro, a pesar de ser igual, reflejaba más seriedad, madurez. Sakura se alegró internamente de no verle con una barba descuidada, sucio o con aspecto deprimido, sino bien afeitado y cuidado. Todavía seguía haciendo a su corazón bailar al ritmo que marcaban de esos ojos azules. Aunque su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa cuando Naruto le partió el cuello sin miramientos a ese hombre que retenía. Luego la imagen se cortaba.

-" _vaya… vuelven a darme la información sesgada… aunque no deja lugar a dudas ese vídeo, Naruto mató a ese hombre…_ " Y… ¿saben quién era ese hombre?

-Era Koira Hachime, un científico importante de la nación del fuego. No sabemos su razón para matarle, pero es imperioso frenar a uzumaki dono y evitar que continúe esta oleada de asesinatos.- proclamó el anciano.- Puede contar con toda la información de este archivo para ello.

-" _Bien, algo he sacado en claro… aunque antes, voy a asegurarme de algo…_ " Entonces, ¿su intención es que lo encuentre y que lo traiga aquí, nada más?- preguntó Sakura, mientras activaba su chakra natural aprovechando lo oscuro de la estancia para ocultar sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, Haruno sama. Sólo encontrarle.- confirmó la vieja consejera.

Sakura tenía que admitir que mentían maravillosamente bien. Ni un titubeo, ningún tic visible. El producto de toda una vida haciéndolo, supuso. Desde luego, lo hacían mucho mejor que manipular, quizás esto último se debía a que se habían acostumbrado demasiado al endeble consejo civil, donde un par de sobornos bastaban. Sakura lo sabía bien, su madre desgraciadamente se había dejado influenciar en alguna votación más de una vez. Pero, a la hora de contestar, ninguno pudo ocultar esas reacciones corporales involuntarias: el cerebro procesando una respuesta elaborada, el corazón desacompasándose unos segundos, un aumento ligero de su temperatura corporal... Ya se lo había dicho al Shinju, y ahora esos ancianos se iban a enterar por las malas: nadie puede engañar a esos ojos. Aunque con ese olor a podrido que desprendían le bastaba para ver la verdad… Aún sabiendo que algo tramaban, la pelirrosada no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Esos informes reservados podían ser vitales para hallar a Naruto. Así que, a caballo regalado, no le mires el diente.

" _Es hora de encontrarte, baka…_ "

* * *

Shinigami, el dios de la justicia y la muerte, avanzaba por los oscuros pasillos de su palacio en posición de guardia, alerta. Por el momento, ya había perdido a diez de sus diligentes funcionarios a manos de esa bestia, que estaba aterrorizando de nuevo a todos los habitantes del regio tribunal. Que bien era cierto que podía rehacerlos cuando quisiese, pero bueno, era… molesto… tener que luchar contra el sindicato de trabajadores para que cubriesen sus turnos de mientras. Así que había asumido la caza de tan brutal animal personalmente, dispuesto a enfrentarse en un duelo con todo su poder si era necesario. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin hacerlo, era imperioso, ya era una cuestión de seguridad. Tras andar unos minutos, escoltado por dos guardias, llegó a un largo pasillo que terminaba en una gran sala. La oscuridad no permitía discernir bien si la bestia se encontraba allí, pero pudo oír algo moviéndose. Como si algo de madera hubiese recibido un golpe. Ordenó a sus guardias esperarle y se preparó para asaltar lo que estuviese allí. Entró en la sala con sus cadenas preparadas, pero se sorprendió con lo que vio. Se trataba de una ventana abierta, y el golpe que había oído era el de la cortina contra la pared movida por el viento. Se relajó, viendo que su presa no estaba allí, y entonces, la cabeza de un inmenso lagarto apareció desde una de las habitaciones de su espalda, disponiendo su rostro reptiliano carente de piedad a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- **Pero que lista eres…** \- concedió Shinigami mirando a Gojira, antes de que este se lanzase sobre su dueño intentando morderle.

En cualquier otra situación, el gran gojira habría ganado. Era el lagarto dominante, un dios del mundo animal. Pero esta no era una situación cualquiera, y frente a él se encontraba el propio dios de la muerte. Lucharon unos minutos, hasta que las cadenas de diamantina de Shinigami inmovilizaron al lagarto y una inmensa corte de funcionarios de palacio se dirigieron hacia él. Una vez completamente atado, e ignorando los lamentos y rugidos de la bestia, los sirvientes de palacio se la llevaron a encontrarse con su cruel destino: su baño semanal. Y ese lagarto odiaba el baño, no por el agua en si, sino por el jabón y demás elementos que camuflaban su olor. Él era un depredador apex, no debía de oler bien, debía de oler a muerte y a caza. Pero ni Shinigami ni Hikari estaban dispuestos a seguir sufriendo esa esencia. Shinigami, tras ver a Gojira perderse junto a sus estilistas, se dirigió a su salón principal para sentarse en su trono, algo cansado. Joder, ese lagarto cada vez era más escurridizo… y eso que media diez metros de altura… se acomodó en su asiento, mientras copias de si mismo le traían algo de alimento y le preguntaban por su bienestar. Un poco soberbio, no lo iba a negar, pero alguna consecuencia tenía que tener vivir solo tanto tiempo… acabas convirtiéndote en tu propio confidente.

Su cansancio era más mental que físico: llevaba semanas sin hablarse con su hija Hikari después de que esta incumpliese las normas que el mismo impuso, la prohibición del Deus ex Machina. La joven diosa, inspirada por un sentimiento del que el dios de la muerte comenzaba a sospechar, había intervenido directamente en el mundo mortal, al menos de facto, aunque ella se escudase en que lo había hecho a través de su heraldo como ya hicieron sus padres antes. Y con ello podría traer consecuencias terribles, sobre todo si su hermano mayor, que había heredado la capacidad de ignorar por completo el dolor y sufrimiento ajeno que tenía su padre, aunque lo usase para fines mucho más diabólicos, decidía aparecer. Izanagi era un volcán esperando su erupción para destruir cuanto se le cruzase, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora el dios es que alguien removiese las aguas. Y ahora, tras salvar a Naruto, el dios de la muerte todavía no sabía cómo se desarrollaría el curso de la historia, le llevaría semanas predecir el nuevo guión y adaptarse. Y le dolía mucho tener que tratar de esa manera a su hija menor, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su esposa Izanami, pero debía de demostrarla que esos actos tenían consecuencias. La consecuencia iba a ser un tribunal de dioses, un juicio donde se decidiría la condena de la diosa del tiempo y si era necesario retrotraer el tiempo hasta la intervención y dejar morir a Naruto. Tan absorto estaba en su descanso, que se sorprendió cuando las puertas del palacio de abrieron de par en par.

-¡Shinigami!- gritó Naruto con furia desde la puerta, mientras todos los trabajadores del lugar le miraban con sorpresa. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

- **¿Naruto kun? ¿Cómo has vuelto aquí? Supuestamente no estás muerto, yo lo sabría…** \- contestó todavía sorprendido el dios de la muerte, para luego fijarse en su aspecto. Fuera de esa mirada de rabia, esa mandíbula tensa y esa ropa curiosamente manchada de sangre, el sello de su vientre se extendía por todo su cuerpo.- **Así que ya sabes usar la convocación inversa con mi sello eh…**

-Devuélvemela.- ordenó el uzumaki, mientras Shinigami alzaba las cejas, confundido tanto por la orden como por el tono. Hacía muchísimo que nadie le ordenaba nada… mejor dicho, nunca nadie le había ordenado nada, quitando a su amada y volcánica mujer, claro.

- **¿Qué se supone que te he quitado?** \- repuso la deidad, mascando un cierto enojo por la falta de respeto del ojiazul.

-Shion chan. Ha muerto. La quiero de vuelta, ahora.- declaró Naruto, mientras el dios de la justicia arqueaba una ceja, todavía sentado en su trono. ¿Shion había muerto? No lo tenía previsto, y todo esto ya se olía a qué se debía. Su hija había cambiado el curso de los acontecimientos, y eso había llevado a muertes imprevistas. Como la de esa pobre mujer. Pero los caminos de su padre Kami son inescrutables…

- **Obviando el hecho de tu entrada falta de educación… no se que quieres que haga si esa mujer ha muerto la verdad…**

-Traerla de vuelta a la vida.- rugió el uzumaki.- Como hiciste conmigo.

- **Naruto…** \- comenzó a exponer la deidad, aparentemente calmada desde su trono, aunque realmente el que estuviese arañando con sus afiladas garras los lugares donde posaba sus manos indicaba que estaba comenzando a enfadarse.- **Ya te dije que eso que hice contigo fue algo excepcional. Realmente, no puedo hacer nada. La muerte es algo natural chiquillo… un poema ningen dice "todos los ríos van a parar a la mar, que es el morir"…**

-Si lo que quieres es algo a cambio, pídelo. Aunque sea mi vida.

- **Naruto, esto no funciona así, no sois unos putos cromos repetidos de un álbum. Ya te dije que la muerte es parte de la vida. Si te sirve de consuelo, era una buena persona, y de veras que lo siento. Estoy seguro de que ha sido destinada al tenkai.**

-Me da igual. Si no me la devuelves por las buenas, será por las malas.- declaró el uzumaki, mientras adoptaba una pose de combate. A su alrededor, la piedra del pavimento se agitó con fuerza, levantándose por los aires cuando su modo Kurama se activó por completo, cubriéndole de ese chakra amarillo anaranjado, dejando vislumbrar además sus cadenas y las colas del biju. Y en su mano, la guadaña del propio Shinigami se dispuso para el combate, arrancándole un gesto de sorpresa a la deidad. ¿Ese ningen estaba loco?

- **¿Estás completamente loco Naruto?** \- preguntó la consternada deidad, pero Naruto siguió manteniendo esa pose de combate. A su alrededor, los guardias de palacio, con su piel morada pálida, armaduras negras, guadañas y cadenas a la espalda, se dispusieron para el combate. Pero Shinigami les ordenó detenerse de inmediato y, mientras se levantaba de su trono, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejasen.- **mira Naruto, me caes bien, y te puedo asegurar que entiendo el dolor de perder a la mujer que amas, así que te pido que recapacites y abandones esta demencia. Porque, como me obligues a desenfundar esto.** \- declaró, mostrando su tanto atado en la parte baja de la espalda.- **te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás.**

Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, Naruto saltó a por la deidad, buscando darle un tajo descendente con su guadaña. Shinigami simplemente se deshizo en un humo negro y apareció a un lado, partiéndose el trono por la mitad por el potente ataque de Naruto. Maldita sea, adoraba ese asiento... El uzumaki se giró y comenzó a lanzar golpes y cortes con su arma, mientras sus cadenas descendían desde el aire intentando agarrar al dios. Pero este simplemente se giraba y movía sin desenfundar el arma, esquivando uno a uno los ataques de su enemigo. El dios estaba a años luz de el rubio, eso estaba claro, y el que atacase movido por la ira no le ayudaba a compensarlo. Detuvo uno de los tajos de la guadaña con su mano desnuda, y volvió a dirigirse al jinchuriki.

- **Naruto, recapacita.** \- solicitó con voz seria el dios, mientras inclinaba el torso ligeramente para evitar un ataque de las cadenas de diamantina.- **hazlo antes de que me enfade de verdad.**

Pero el uzumaki, lejos de tomárselo como una advertencia y cesar su agresión, redobló aún más sus esfuerzos en golpear al dios. Tenía que vencerlo. Si lo hacía, su mujer volvería a la vida y su hija no crecería sin madre. O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba. Realmente, se movía por el dolor y la rabia, no por el raciocinio. Giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó un golpe con ambos pies apoyándose en sus manos, obligando al dios a desaparecer en ese humo negro y volver a aparecer a unos metros. El rubio a partir de ese momento comenzó a descargar gran parte de su poder sobre la deidad de pelo blanco. Uso su rasen shuriken, sus técnicas de fuego y viento, sus clones… pero ninguno de sus golpes acertaba a Shinigami, que simplemente esquivaba o se disolvía en humo negro. Cualquier otro hubiese cesado en su empeño, pero no así el ojiazul, que sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza de donde no las había y volvía a atacar una y otra vez, sin descanso. En su interior, Kurama había dejado hace tiempo de intentar hacerle razonar, y se limitaba a transmitirle chakra y curarle las heridas que el mismo se infligía con las explosiones de sus ataques. Y en uno de esos ataques, a Shinigami le estorbó un trozo de roca que el rubio había reventado anteriormente, impidiéndole esquivar con fluidez. Una de las cadenas del rubio agarró el brazo de la deidad, que de un fuerte tirón la rompió en pedazos, pero entonces Naruto concluyó su ataque. La garra de Shinigami, ahora como lanza, salió disparada rumbo a la cabeza del dios, que sólo pudo moverse hacia un lado.

La garra de Shinigami se clavó con fuerza en la pared a la espalda del dios, mientras toda la corte contenía el aliento. El dios se disolvió en humo, apareciendo al fondo del salón con una mueca de pura furia. En su mejilla izquierda, un feo corte dejaba caer gotas de un líquido de color blanco traslúcido. La sangre de un dios. Shinigami se palpó la herida, contempló sus dedos manchados con el líquido elemento, y luego volvió a mirar al uzumaki.

- **Uzumaki… pagarás muy cara esta herida…** \- comenzó a amenazar el dios, mientras de su cuerpo salían decenas de cadenas de diamantina y su mano derecha comenzaba a desenfundar ese tanto de mango blanco.- **tú y todos tus descendientes.**

Antes de que Naruto pudiese responder, la deidad apareció en frente de él con su arma preparada. Era rápido, muy rápido. Naruto se agachó para evitar un corte de su tanto, pero no pudo evitar un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre, mientras sus cadenas eran literalmente arrancadas de su cuerpo por la infinidad de cadenas del dios de la muerte. Naruto salió volando e intentó girar en el aire para caer de pie, pero las cadenas de Shinigami le envolvieron en un abrazo constrictor, impidiéndole moverse. Pero Naruto no se iba a dejar ganar ahí, no, acababa de comprobar que una deidad podía sangrar, y si era así podía ganarle. Él nunca había perdido una batalla, esta no sería la primera. Con un grito de furia, liberó completamente su modo kurama, comenzando a formarse ese zorro de diez pisos de altura, que incluso derrumbó parte del techo de la inmensa estancia. Con un fuerte rugido del ente naranja, Naruto se preparó para usar su técnica definitiva, mientras apuntaba con su guadaña al dios, que lo contemplaba con una mueca de fría furia. El chakra comenzó a acumularse en su brazo, comenzando a forzar al máximo su sistema de chakra y comenzando a hacer hervir incluso la humedad del ambiente. Una técnica tan poderosa que el rubio estaba seguro de que podría matar a un dios.

- **Suficiente**.- ordenó el dios.

Automáticamente, el sello de Shinigami se cerró por completo, cancelando la técnica y el modo kurama, e impidiendo el trasvase de chakra entre jinchuriki y biju. Incluso Naruto tuvo inmediatamente que liberar el chakra natural en un gran pulso de chakra hasta sus propios niveles y así evitar convertirse en piedra, al no tener a kurama para controlarlo. El rubio miró con confusión su cuerpo, sintiendo como le habían bloqueado completamente su conexión con el biju, y entonces el dios decidió finalizar el duelo. Anduvo hacía él con calma, como si no estuviese luchando, sabedor de que ya había ganado. Realmente, esa batalla la tenía perdida el uzumaki desde el principio, solamente había intentado hacerle entrar en razón y desahogarse en lugar de ponerle fin a todo nada más empezar. Pero ese imprudente le había hecho sangrar. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, el ariete había tocado el muro. Cuando llegó a él, Naruto intentó interponer el mango de la guadaña para bloquear el golpe de su tanto. Pero esa arma partió la guadaña en dos como si fuese mantequilla. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el dios le pateó el pecho, mandándolo a volar contra una pared cercana. Y antes de que cayese al suelo, las cadenas del dios le empalaron manos y pies, dejándolo colgando tras un grito de dolor.

- **Maldito ningen, has osado herir a un dios.** \- declaró el dios, mientras su pelo blanco comenzaba a flotar en el ambiente ante el poder que comenzaba a acumular su tanto. Alrededor de Naruto comenzaron a aparecer esas extrañas criaturas humanoides aladas de ojos brillantes azul eléctrico, las que vio cuando estuvo allí por primera vez.- **¿las ves? Los humanos las llamáis de muchas formas… ángeles, tengu, valquirias… Acuden al olor de la muerte, y juzgan si el muerto merece reconocimiento o no. Este es el único halago que recibirás hoy: estaban dispuestas a llevarte. Pero no lo harán. ¿Ves mi tanto?** \- preguntó, cambiándole de posición con las cadenas y arrancándole un nuevo grito de dolor mientras veía la hoja de ese arma brillar con un espectral fulgor blanco.- **es wasure (olvido), mi arma más potente. Se creó para combatir el mismo mal y no dejar de él ni rastro. No sólo arrebata la vida si lo deseo, también arrebata los recuerdos. ¿Sufres por haber perdido a Shion? Después de un corte de esto, no la recordarás.** \- Naruto intentó forcejear y liberarse de las cadenas tras oír eso.- **Ni a Sakura.** \- Naruto rugió de dolor, hasta el punto de desgarrarse la mano izquierda para liberarse de la cadena que lo empalaba.- **Ni a shio. No recordarás ni cómo te llamas.** \- Naruto intentó interponer su mano libre, pero otra cadena la agarró con fuerza mientras el brillo de Wasure se acercaba cada vez más a su pecho.- **Yo soy la punta de la lanza, El nudillo de su puño.** \- comenzó a enunciar la deidad como una letanía, una letanía de muerte en honor a su padre, creador de esa arma, mientras su inmenso poder inundaba la sala. Sus ojos brillaron en un fulgor negro antinatural, su piel palideció hasta el extremo. Un intenso fuego negro que no generaba luz envolvió a ambos contendientes, mientras las valquirias miraban todo a la distancia, expectantes. En la pared a la espalda del uzumaki comenzaron a aparecer grietas, y de estas surgieron brazos a medio pudrir, que le agarraron y le arañaron con fuerza.- **la perdición del malvado, la desgracia del manipulador. Yo soy EL FIN. Fiat Justitia, et Pereat Mundus (que se haga justicia, aunque perezca el mundo)**.- concluyó, preparando el último golpe, uno que borraría cualquier rastro de Naruto de la memoria de toda la humanidad. Tras matarlo con él, nadie sabrá ni tan siquiera que ese muchacho había existido, de ahí el nombre del arma, "olvido". Naruto le contempló fijamente a los ojos, luchando contra el inmenso terror que le provocaba la deidad en ese momento. La muerte en su máxima expresión. Y la parca no pudo evitar reconocer que ese ojiazul era valiente, ni un sólo grito... Pero cuando estaba a punto de contactar, alguien agarró su brazo con fuerza.

- **¡No tou chan!**.- exclamó una llorosa Hikari, que había corrido a evitar el fatal desenlace en cuanto supo lo que pasaba allí.- **¡Por favor, no lo mates!**

- **Hikari, apártate.** \- ordenó con autoridad el dios de la muerte.- **ha cruzado la línea y me ha herido. Cualquier afrenta a mi trono debe de castigarse sin piedad.**

- **Tou chan, ¡te lo suplico!** \- imploró una destrozada Hikari entre lágrimas, lágrimas por evitar ese destino para su amado. Pero Shinigami pareció ignorarla.- **le… le amo… por favor… no me lo quites a él…**

Shinigami apretó sus dientes con furia. Lo que se temía, su hija se había enamorado de ese ningen. En el fondo, lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. Su hija había heredado en su mayoría una personalidad parecida a la suya, una personalidad fría, calculadora, analítica. Pero, en cuanto apareció Naruto uzumaki en el mundo, Hikari comenzó a actuar de forma diferente, sólo había que ver cómo toda la historia del continente ninja había parecido centrarse en torno a el rubio: casualmente el que Hiruzen se encariñase con él cuando todavía tenía un nieto que cuidar y una esposa muerta que llorar, ese duelo contra el ichibi antes de que desatase todo su poder y esa joven pelirrosada motivándolo al extremo, el que Sasuke fuese incapaz de rematarlo cuando lo tenía en frente y contra todo pronóstico, el que casualmente ese zorro milenario acabase destinado en la única persona capaz de vencerlo... La descubría observándole desde su bola de cristal, ya fuese para sufrir con él en su infancia, o para reír con él cuando alcanzaba las metas. Ella lo justificaba en base a que tenía que estar atenta a su heraldo, que era alguien importante.

Pero al dios de la muerte no se le puede engañar: en ese momento Hikari se comportaba como su cautiva madre. Era cálida, pasional… era feliz. Incluso le regaló su primer beso y su primera vez. Y a Shinigami, aunque lo ocultase, le alegró en el alma eso. Que disfrutase del regalo de su madre al resto de seres del universo, del amor. El mismo lo había experimentado con Izanami, y no pudo ser más feliz. Y ahora toda esa alegría jugaba en su contra. ¿Arrebatarle a su hija el amor? ¿Hundirla en la misma soledad que él sufría? No… no podía. Con un grito de rabia, soltó al uzumaki, mientras guardaba el brillante tanto en su funda y se disolvían todas esas formas espectrales que acompañaron la letanía de batalla del dios de la muerte. Hikari se apresuró a atender las heridas del rubio mientras no paraba de llorar.

- **Que te quede claro ningen… pagarás por esto.** \- prometió Shinigami a Naruto, que tosía en el suelo por sus heridas, para luego dirigirse a su hija.- **No quiero volver a verlo por aquí Hikari. Y cuando vuelvas… ya hablaremos.**

Hikari asintió, conteniendo el llanto en esos ojos violeta tan similares a los de su madre. Llanto antes vinculado al miedo, ahora a la tensión de haber visto tan cerca el final de todo. En un brillo blanco, Naruto y Hikari desaparecieron de la presencia del dios de la muerte, que rugió con tanta fuerza que todas las criaturas de las colinas que rodeaban el palacio temblaron de terror. La joven pareja apareció en el nehan, con Hikari todavía curando las heridas de Naruto, que contemplaba el horizonte de su brumoso paraíso mental, absorto en sus pensamientos. Le había fallado. Había fallado a Shion, y ahora si, era irremediable. Estaba muerta de verdad. Naruto sintió de nuevo ese dolor que se aferró su corazón y que sólo pudo alejar de si retando a un combate al dios de la muerte, y las lágrimas volvieron a caer libres por sus mejillas. Hikari también le miró con dolor, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, sobre todo cuando omitió su sufijo cariñoso.

-Hikari… que… ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer esto?- preguntó un destrozado Naruto, de rodillas en el suelo.- toda… toda mi vida me has arrebatado todo… a mis padres… a sandaime… a ero sannin… a mis amigos… a Shion… que… ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

- **Naruto kun.** \- contestó como pudo la diosa, también de rodillas, llorando fuertemente.- **te… te juro que no es lo que piensas…**

-¿Qué no es lo que pienso?- repuso un furioso Naruto.- te diré lo que pienso: tú lo sabías todo. Y lo sabias cuando me convenciste de volver. Sabias que perdería a Shion. Sabias que me esperaba el puto infierno. Y, aún así, me convenciste de venir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejaste irme con mis padres al tenkai y ya?

- **Naruto kun… yo… yo no lo sabía. Yo… yo vi que tú morirías. Que morirías luchando contra Orochimaru. No pude verlo hasta que solo faltaban meses, es la primera vez que me pasa... Y yo… yo no pude soportarlo… e intervine… te amo Naruto kun, simplemente no pude apartarme… y mi cambio ha traído esto….**

-Maldita sea Hikari, ¿y por qué no me dejaste morir? Al menos mi hija no crecería sin su madre y Shion seguiría viva.- le recriminó Naruto con odio en sus ojos, un odio que le dolió a la diosa más que mil espadas hundiéndose en su cuerpo.

- **Naruto kun, yo… yo te amo…** \- balbuceó sin saber qué contestar.

-No intentes excusarte. ¿Sabes lo que veo? Veo que no soy más que un peón para ti. Un pobre imbécil a manipular para que baile al ritmo que le marques, y te da igual hacerme el hombre más desgraciado del mundo mientras cumpla tus planes. Si eso es tu amor, no lo quiero. Maldigo el día en que me elegiste como heraldo… - la diosa no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo al oír esto. No quería que pensase así de ella. Era su único amor, y ahora la odiaba. No, debía de hacer algo… lo que fuese. Y algo se le ocurrió.

- **Naruto… nunca… nunca me ha gustado mi trabajo… me hace sentirme desgraciada, y todavía más cuando implica causar dolor en lugar de evitarlo. Y en tu caso, no he podido evitar jamás que sufras… no… no pienses así de mi por favor…onegai…** \- rogó la diosa al uzumaki mientras posaba sus suaves manos en las mejillas del jinchuriki, que por un momento pareció dudar sobre si debía de odiarla o no.- **cada vez que he visto que una dificultad se interponía en tu camino, sufría igual que tú… nunca he podido hacer nada, pero hoy déjame compensarte un poco… aunque sea mínimamente. Y, Po… por favor… no me odies… no podría soportarlo…**

La diosa se levantó con serenidad y los ojos cerrados, y comenzó a concentrar esa energía plateada en sus manos, apartando lentamente la bruma que les rodeaba en el nehan del rubio. La luz de sus manos y ojos, ahora abiertos, comenzó a fulgurar con fuerza, hasta que de pronto cesó, cayendo la joven peliplateada al suelo si no fuese por Naruto, que la sostuvo con rapidez. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ella tras oírla decir eso, si odiarla, si perdonarla… pero era su cuerpo el que se había movido sin orden alguna, él no había ni tan siquiera asimilado la caída de Hikari hasta tenerla en brazos. La contempló con duda, ¿todo ese dolor que veía en ella y que le hacía dudar en su odio era por él?, y luego con sorpresa al ver su aspecto: había pasado de aparentar unos veinte años de edad a aparentar unos cincuenta. Su piel presentaba ligeras arrugas y manchas, y no poseía ese tono nivel tan bonito, pero aún así emanaba belleza. Y esos ojos violetas tan bellos seguían siendo preciosos, y no le quitaban la vista de sus zafiros azules. Poco a poco fue recuperando su aspecto normal, pero antes de que Naruto decidiese hacer algo, ella decidió hablar.

- **Os dejaré solos… y… y lo siento… Naruto kun.** \- declaró la mujer con una mirada de profunda tristeza, mientras se separaba de los brazos del uzumaki. Naruto observó confuso como la diosa caminaba hacia una arboleda cercana, hasta que una voz le llamó la atención a su espalda.

-Naruto kun…

Esa voz… Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza, se dio la vuelta, y sintió como se desbordaban en lágrimas. Shion. Era Shion. Veía ese rostro de nívea piel mirarle con esa sonrisa imborrable. Esos ojos violetas que brillaban de felicidad por verle. Vestida con el mismo vestido color beige y salmón con el que la conoció hacía ya cuatro años. Anduvo renqueante hasta ella, tembloroso, temiendo que la joven desapareciese en cualquier momento. Shion rió ante las dudas del uzumaki, y corrió hacia él, saltando a sus brazos. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura, y comenzó a dar vueltas, con ella envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. Le daba igual lo que hubiese alrededor, no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Rieron juntos, apoyando sus frentes entre sí mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus mejillas. Y Naruto no pudo contenerse para volver a besar esos labios. Sabían igual. Le alteraban el latir exactamente igual. ¿Acaso todo fue un mal sueño? ¿Acaso estaba viva? Tenía claro que eso era real, un corazón como el suyo no podía latir así por una mentira.

-Sh… Shion chan… ¿eres tú de verdad?- preguntó un todavía sobrepasado Naruto, recibiendo entre sonrisas y lágrimas un asentimiento de la rubia. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que hacer con ella… pero hizo lo que más le pedía su corazón.- te quiero… te quiero te quiero te quiero…

-Y yo a ti, tontorrón.- contestó entre lágrimas la ojivioleta mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano con suavidad, arrancándole un suave ronroneo al uzumaki.- no te imaginas lo que echaba de menos hacerte esto.- Naruto no pudo evitar reírse.

-Shion chan… lo siento… te… te mataron por mi culpa… no estuve allí para defenderte, te dejé venir conmigo en mi viaje y…

-¿vas a volver con tu complejo de mártir?- le cortó Shion, todavía abrazada y muy cerca de él.- Sabes que no puedes decidir por los demás ¿no? Realmente… yo tengo que pedirte perdón a ti…

-Po… ¿Por qué Shion? Si tú no tienes culpa de nada…

-Para empezar, por mi estofado. Lo probé en un antojo una tarde y casi pierdo la lengua. Y no te dije nada por orgullo y vergüenza y seguí cocinando…- se disculpó la joven con un ligero sonrojo, arrancándole al uzumaki una fuerte carcajada. Ella adoraba esa risa, y recordó ese momento, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el uzumaki la quería tanto como para comerse tres platos de ese veneno sólo por hacerla feliz. Ya estaba enamorada del ojiazul antes, pero ese gesto le había hecho casi llorar de alegría. Y reírse al recordar cómo kurama también repitió dos veces… ahora se explicaba porque el zorro de nueve colas desapareció en una inmensa llamarada entre maldiciones al acabar la comida.

-No estaba tan mal Shion chan… estabas mejorando, últimamente tenía ganas de comer incluso…

-Tonto, ¿te he dicho que eres un mentiroso terrible?- preguntó la joven, limpiándole una lagrima al ojiazul con su pulgar.- es por eso por lo que me gustas tanto… pero… pero no te pido perdón solo por eso… perdón por lo que ha pasado hoy Naruto…

-¿Por qué me pides perdón por eso? No fue culpa tuya, te atacaron…

-No… yo dejé que me atacasen. Yo… yo sabía que iba a morir…- confesó la joven, mirando con tristeza al suelo.

-Co… ¿Cómo?

-Sabía que iba a morir ese día si te alejaba de mi y salía a la calle luego… lo… lo vi en una de mis visiones, una noche mientras dormías, justo el día antes al día en que supe que estaba embarazada…

-Shion chan… pero… pero… ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haberte protegido dattebayo.- exclamó el uzumaki completamente consternado.- no tenías que hacerlo.

-Si tenía, Naruto kun. Supe por mis poderes que esos lobos negros de múltiples colas nos llevaban acechando días, esperando a que te fueses para atacar. Soy una exorcista, mi trabajo es detectar demonios… Yo… yo solo les di la oportunidad de hacerlo con mis condiciones… con Shio a salvo…

-¡Eso es una estupidez Shion! Si me lo hubieses dicho, habría acabado con cada uno y os habría sacado de allí.- repuso el ojiazul, todavía sin entender nada.

-Naruto… no podíamos huir antes por mi embarazo… sabes tan bien como yo que habríamos perdido a Shio… y no podíamos huir después. Que íbamos, ¿a ser una familia de fugitivos? ¿Mi hija iba a crecer sin un hogar? Vi mil opciones con mis visiones, y en todas nos acababan cazando y nos perdías a ambas. Y nuestra hija no hubiese tenido oportunidad de tener una buena vida, en el mejor de los casos era condenada a vivir en las montañas como una ermitaña contigo…

-No… no tenías derecho a…

-¿A decidir por ti? Naruto, tienes muchos defectos… eres un poco despistado, te gusta demasiado el ramen, babeas la almohada en sueños…- enumeró la sacerdotisa con una suave sonrisa, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño. ¿Demasiado amor por el ramen? ¿En serio eso es un defecto?- y tienes complejo de héroe. Tomas las decisiones por los demás como si sólo tú fueses capaz de equivocarte y seguir adelante. Lo hiciste con Sakura, y lo intentaste hacer conmigo. Y lo hubieses vuelto a hacer si te hubiese contado todo. Naruto…- continuó, tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.- no puedes controlarlo todo. No puedes cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros. Tienes que confiar en el resto.

-Pero… Shion chan… has muerto por tu elección… ¿Dónde quedo yo en esa decisión? ¿Dónde queda Shio?

-Naruto kun… te puedo asegurar que a la que más le duele no estar con su hija y su esposo es a mi… pero tomé esa decisión porque entendí que era la mejor. He destruido más de la mitad de poder de ese ser, no se esperaba que fuese tan fuerte ni que hubiese preparado la trampa que le preparé… y tardará años en volver a recuperarse.

-Shion… - intervino Naruto, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.- dime quién fue. Dímelo e iré ahora mismo a acabar con él.

-Naruto kun…- contestó la mujer, dándole otro beso en los labios para calmarle, deteniéndose ambos en saborear al otro.- ahora mismo, aún con mi esfuerzo, él te vencería. Si quieres vencerle, tú solo tienes que hacer dos cosas mi amor: cuidar de Shio, y cumplir lo que me prometiste cuando te regalé esto.- declaró señalando el collar de Naruto. El uzumaki lo miró con duda primero, y luego arqueó las cejas. "Prométeme que serás feliz. Que cuando veas algo que te gusta de verdad, no lo dejarás escapar."

-Shion chan… ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir adelante sin ti?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto, mientras Shion le miraba enternecida. ¿Cómo no iba a quererle cuando la decía esas cosas?- ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si no estás tú? ¿Dónde queda nuestra vida juntos? Nuestras cuarenta hijas…

-No me quieres nada si tenías pensado hacerme pasar por otros cuarenta partos…- contestó con una risa la joven entre lágrimas, sonriendo también el rubio.- Naruto kun… cumpliste el sueño de mi vida: encontrar el amor del que me hablaba mi madre cuando era niña y tener un hijo con él. Shio vale por esas cuarenta niñas, ya lo verás. Tú cumple lo que me prometiste, seguir adelante y ser feliz, no desaprovechar la oportunidad de serlo. Sé que será difícil, no te pido que lo logres al instante, sólo que cuando llegue el momento, no te cierres al mundo. Y, cuando Shio sea mayor, dale el colgante… así podré contactar con ella también llegado el momento…

-Pero…

-Naruto, que esta no sea la primera promesa que incumples por favor… es muy importante para mí…- le rogó Shion, besando sus manos con dulzura y clavando esos ojos violetas en él. Naruto no podía decirle que no a esa mujer si hacía eso.

-haré… haré lo que pueda Shion.

-Y lo que puedas será suficiente, lo sé bien.- finalizó con una sonrisa enorme.- bueno… y ahora creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien… fuiste muy duro con Hikari sama…

-Ella… ella pudo haber evitado…- balbuceó el rubio, mientras en su mente se empezaba a remover su conciencia. Shion tenía razón, había pagado su frustración con Hikari sin dejarla tan siquiera defenderse, y le había dicho cosas terribles.

-Naruto, yo tomé esta decisión, no ella. Ella no decide, lo hacemos nosotros, ella sólo encaja las piezas como puede. Y te ama… te ama muchísimo. Y yo habría tomado la misma decisión que ella si supiese que ibas a morir.- reconoció, clavando sus ojos en los de Naruto, revelándole que sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Emm… Shion, te juro que…

-No intentes excusarte tontorrón. No dudo en absoluto de que me quieres exactamente igual que siempre, y eso es lo único que me importa. Reduzco los celos a inseguridad, y no me das razones para dudar de que me quieres. Además… no puedo odiar a otra mujer por amarte, es algo natural a mi parecer. Tendría que haberte dejado esa barba, a ver si así te veían todas las demás menos atractivo…- comentó con algo de sorna, tranquilizando al ojiazul.

-Tienes razón… fui injusto con ella…

-por supuesto. Pero creo que podremos arreglarlo… además, debo de darle las gracias. Ella me ha permitido hacerte el regalo que siempre quise hacerte.

-¿Cuál?

-cuando me contaste tu plan de aislarte del mundo, me entristecí mucho. No sólo por alejarme de ti, sino por tu futuro… por imaginarte sólo. No te mereces quedarte sólo, te mereces tenerlo todo… gracias a lo que acaba de hacer, podré ayudarte cuando me necesites de verdad. Y además ya nunca estarás sólo: Shio estará contigo. Y, cuando encuentres de nuevo a alguien que te haga feliz, estarás menos sólo aún…- declaró Shion, para luego volver a besar esos labios.

-Pero Shion… ¿y dónde estarás tú?

-No estaré sola, Naruto. Iré a donde debo de ir y estaré pendiente de ti. No te preocupes, allí el tiempo es relativo, lo que para ti será una vida, para mí será un suspiro. Puedo esperarte, pero más te vale que hayas aprovechado tu vida cuando ese momento llegue, o me enfadaré bastante. Y, si alguna vez me necesitas de verdad, estaré allí.

-Pero… ¿y si fallo? Y si… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir…

-Tendrás que serlo Naruto… ahora tienes un angelito al que cuidar… tiemblo de miedo imaginándote de padre primerizo soltero… empecemos por lo obvio: nada de ramen a la niña.- comenzó a ordenar Shion, mientras Naruto tragaba grueso.- nada de jutsus sexys ni otras cosas raras que hagáis los ninja, nada de acostarse tarde, mantén alejados los kunai y las cosas cortantes de ella… y dile a kurama que ni se le ocurra hablar de genocidios o decir tacos delante de ella… como su primera palabra sea "joder", "coño" o "ningen insignificante", vuelvo del tenkai, le arranco cada cola y las uso de abrigo.- declaró con un tono furioso la ojivioleta.- Y cuidado con las busconas de nami… que vale que quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, pero eso no te da licencia para ir de hentai por la vida, ¿está claro?- le inquirió mientras pinchaba el pecho de Naruto con sus dedos índice y corazón, asintiendo nervioso Naruto.- Y recuerda siempre esto… Te amo, Naruto kun.

-Yo también te amo, Shion chan.- contestó con una sonrisa sincera. Definitivamente, después de haber visto el cambio brutal de humor de Shion en ese discurso, lo tenía claro: le gustaban las mujeres Tsundere. O locas, como las llamaba kurama.- y ahora vamos a hablar con Hikari chan…

Anduvieron juntos hacia la arboleda donde estaba la diosa, mirándose sin decir nada de vez en cuando, disfrutando de ese paseo. Por un momento se habían visto separados por mucho tiempo, y ahora volvían a estar juntos. Puede que de forma un tanto precaria y temporal, pero podían estarlo al menos. Era su nehan, su equilibrio, su paraíso personal. El gran regalo de la diosa del tiempo y del destino al uzumaki, que hasta ahora el rubio no lo había comprendido en toda su plenitud. Un lugar donde recordar a sus seres queridos por siempre, impolutos, lejos del dolor y del miedo. Había podido ver a su amada y expresarla todo lo que sentía, y todo era gracias a la peliplateada. En ese momento entendió la profundidad de los sentimientos de la diosa: creó un mundo única y exclusivamente para que su amado lo disfrutase. La mayor muestra de amor que alguien le había dado: una forma de huir del dolor para siempre y seguir adelante. Encontraron a hikari sentada en una gran roca, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Se veían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, y su expresión revelaba el profundo pesar que sufría.

La diosa daba vueltas a la situación actual, a todo lo que había traído su decisión, pero también a lo que la había precedido. Era la diosa del tiempo y del destino, vivía en mil épocas y en ninguna a la vez, podía ver cada momento y predecir cada situación. Entonces… ¿Cómo no pudo prever lo que iba a pasar? Recordó ese hilo deshilachado que marcaba el final de la vida del uzumaki, un hilo que cada vez que avanzaba se dividía aún más en más opciones, algo que supuestamente era imposible y hacía imposible prever su destino. ¿Por qué no podía ver su muerte? Algo se la escapaba, algo que había provocado que no pudiese prever la muerte de Shion, la llegada de ese enmascarado, lo que estuviese por venir a Naruto en concreto. Algo que la obligaba a adoptar planes contingentes, como ese deus ex machina que provocaría su condena segura en el juicio que los dioses iban a celebrar. Y ese algo era poderoso, como mínimo tanto como ella, pero no sabía quién o qué podía causar ese caos sin dar ninguna pista de su identidad. Mil preguntas recorrían su mente, intentando abstraerla de lo que más la dolía: que Naruto uzumaki, su heraldo, el amor de su existencia, la odiase. Tan melancólica estaba que no vio llegar a la pareja. Shion le hizo un gesto al rubio para que se acercase a ella, y observó todo a una distancia prudencial.

-Hikari chan…- la llamó con un tono suave Naruto, mientras se sentaba al lado de la diosa. El que usase el sufijo cariñoso de nuevo alegró a la mujer en lo más profundo de su alma.

- **Naruto kun…** \- contestó, clavando sus ojos en los de Naruto, unos ojos que ahora revelaban una gran tristeza.

-Quiero… quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije antes… estaba furioso y lo pagué contigo, y tú no tienes la culpa…

- **No, Naruto kun… si la tengo… no debería de haber sido tan imprudente… y por mi culpa has perdido a la madre de tu…** \- Naruto la corto de inmediato de la forma que mejor sabía hacer. Con un beso. Un beso que ella respondió primero con sorpresa, y luego con pasión. Ya creía que jamás volvería a tener una pizca de amor de su uzumaki.

-No sigas culpándote, ¿vale?- pidió el uzumaki, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, acto que provocó que ella cerrase los ojos y se entregase al tacto de la mano de Naruto en su rostro. Era cálida, y eso la reconfortaba.- Me has dado un gran regalo, y gracias a él he podido verla una última vez…

- **Pero… pero sólo es por hoy… no es justo, Naruto kun… no es justo…**

-Pero es mucho más de lo que tenía antes. Y te doy las gracias por ello… te… te quiero, Hikari chan…- confesó con cierta vergüenza el ojiazul. Decirle eso a una diosa milenaria… seguro que miles de hombres lo habían dicho, y la diosa estaría harta ya de esas confesiones…

- **Y yo a ti Naruto kun.** \- exclamó con fuerza la diosa mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle, sorprendiendo al rubio por su ímpetu.- **te quiero te quiero te quiero…**

-Ejem ejem…- intervino Shion, con los brazos cruzados mirando a Naruto y Hikari, que se apartaron sonrojados. Con tranquilidad, se sentó al otro lado de Naruto, dejando al uzumaki rodeado por ambas féminas y notando como las mujeres se cruzaban miradas, estudiándose.

- **Shion… si… siento lo que te ocurrió… también he sido injusta con tu vida…** \- confesó Hikari, recomponiéndose como podía.

-Hikari sama, no me quite el mérito.- contestó Shion con una suave sonrisa ladeada. Una parte de ella quería marcar territorio, y por supuesto que lo haría, pero otra sabía que era gracias a ella que Naruto había llegado a salvarla cuando la secuestro Kyofu, y que gracias a ella el uzumaki seguía con vida. Y, además, no dejaba de deberle respeto a la gran Hikari, diosa del tiempo y el destino, y patrona de su orden sagrada.- llevo toda la vida recibiendo sus visiones, y he aprendido cuando seguirlas y cuando ignorarlas. Lo que pasó fue mi decisión, y nadie más intervino. Y sobre Naruto…- continuó, mirando al ojiazul, que por un momento sintió un fuerte escalofrío en su espalda.- mientras tengas claro que para él somos dos diosas, no tendremos problemas.- declaró, abandonando por un momento su tono formal.

- **Veo que aprendiste a usar correctamente mi don…** \- continuó Hikari con una suave sonrisa, para luego asentir.- **y sobre lo último… como si pudiese yo convencerle de lo contrario…**

-Perfecto pues.- confirmó Shion, quedando así declarado un acuerdo tácito claro entre ambas.- Y ya puestos, deja de disculparte por el curso de los acontecimientos, sé que tú no podías prever que aparecería él. Escapa a tu zona de dominio…- la diosa asintió, le alegraba que alguien hablase con toda la información en la mesa. Chikara no pertenecía ni a su reino, ni al tenkai ni al makai, ergo no estaba sometido a su voluntad. No podía influenciarlo.

-Esto… ¿a que os referís?- preguntó con duda Naruto.

- **Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento Naruto kun…** \- respondió la diosa, mientras le sonreía.- **por el momento cumple con lo que te pidió Shion.**

-Y ya puestos…- continuó Shion, mientras sonreía a la diosa del destino con una mirada pícara. A pesar de su conversación anterior y del pequeño toque de atención que le había dado, Shion sabía que estaba en deuda con ella. No habría soportado vivir en un mundo sin su Naruto, y gracias a ella pudo asegurarse de que su hija y su querido Naruto estuviesen a salvo, y darle al rubio una oportunidad para vencer a Chikara. Y se le acababa de ocurrir la forma perfecta de compensarlo, y de paso de darle una alegría al rubio.- túmbate.

Naruto miró a ambas féminas con confusión, pero obedeció lo que le dijo su amada rubia. Mientras, Hikari se sonrojó lentamente, entendiendo las intenciones de la sacerdotisa. No la dejaba de dar vergüenza, pero por otro lado… sería incapaz de negarse. La idea le pareció atrevida… y excitante. Cuando estuvo tumbado, ambas féminas lo rodearon, acercando sus rostros al suyo.

- **Esto es por todas las personas que has defendido… y por las que defenderás.** \- dijo la diosa, mientras besaba con dulzura los labios del ojiazul. Un beso suave, pero en absoluto breve y casto, se podía sentir la pasión en ese ósculo. Cuando finalizó, la joven sacerdotisa giró la cara del uzumaki hacia la suya.

-Y esto por todo lo que has hecho… y vas a hacer.- continuó, para luego darle un fuerte beso en los labios, otro que competía en pasión y deseo con el de la peliplateada, que acariciaba el torso del uzumaki de mientras.- y Hikari sama y yo hemos pensado que necesitarás fuerzas para ello…- comentó coquetamente, para luego mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la diosa besaba el cuello del uzumaki y este se sonrojaba furiosamente y arqueaba las cejas, entendiendo a lo que se referían. Pero pronto la vergüenza se hizo a un lado. No iba a rechazar un regalo como ese de las dos féminas. De sus diosas de ojos violeta.

* * *

 **Todos los ríos van a parar al mar lectores, todos los ríos van a parar al mar, que es el morir (Jorge Manrique, Coplas a la muerte de su padre). Siempre cuesta matar a un personaje, sobre todo a uno que has desarrollado y tienes tanto cariño como el de Shion. Os puedo asegurar que el más afectado soy yo, incluso la he dedicado otro fic exclusivamente a ella, pero se me planteó la opción de matar a una de las dos, o menaige a trois, y opte por la calidad en lugar de la cantidad. No media Shion y media Sakura, cada una por entero. Os haría gracia ver mis notas personales, tengo en grande "TIENES QUE NATAR A SHION, ES NECESARIO, NO SEAS NENAZA". Obviamente, los habrá que prefieran a Shion viva y a Sakura muerta, otros el trío con las dos, otros Naruto solo... yo he optado por esta opción por mil razones, no es una cuestión de favoritismos (en este fic, tanto la rubia como la pelirrosada tienen un poco de la mujer de mis sueños, así que no tengo preferencias). Intentad no ser muy duros con este humilde escritorzuelo de quinta en los reviews :(**

 **Y la principal razón de su muerte está en la historia: Shio está a salvo, Naruto tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz, y luego se ha cargado MUCHÍSIMAS colas de poder de madre. Una puta carnicería, lo veréis dentro de unos capítulos cuando ponga la pelea entera de Shion vs madre (os creíais que os iba a dejar sin esa pelea? Ni de coña). Shion tuvo esa visión en el capítulo "una nueva sennin", y se le plantearon varias opciones: aborto y a sobrevivir, decírselo a Naruto y huir toda su vida (no pudiendo tener jamás la vida que siempre soñó con el hombre de sus sueños y que estaba empezando a disfrutar, y de paso entristeciendo la vida de su hija), o ser valiente y aprovechar esa visión para darle a Naruto y a su hija un futuro. La joven fue valiente, decidió su destino y murió con honor, su papel ha sido (y será) vital, lo veréis. A lo mejor os ha parecido muy rápida su muerte, pero está hecho a posta: quería que eso os golpease como golpeó a Naruto, sin anestesia. Y en cuanto a su reacción.., en mi imaginación se me ponen los pelos como escarpias, no se a vosotros. Estaba harto de esos "oh, el amor de la vida de Naruto ha muerto, voy a describir todo en un par de frases". No, quería transmitir dolor, crear empatía. Ya me diréis...**

 **En lo referente al pj de Shio... es el futuro del clan y único apoyo para Naruto y kurama. Una preciosa niña que espero que haga las delicias de todo lector con un mínimo de corazón, y que quizás sea la única razón por la que Naruto no se lance a partir de ahora a una batalla suicida. Recalco el quizás, ya veremos lo que ocurre, así como la pregunta que se hace todo aquel que viese la película de Shion... ¿la niña habrá heredado sus poderes? Chan chan chaaaaan. Añado una cosa: ese nombre es buenísimo, y os juro que no lo puse para coincidir con Shion. Marea, os parece que encaja bien?**

 **pasando a Sakura en este capítulo, Sakura y sus avances en medicina. Dicen que el karma existe, y en esta historia lo he querido meter. Naruto renunció al amor de su vida para que tuviese un futuro profesional brillante, y ahora ve como ese trabajo de Sakura ha salvado la vida de Shion y Shio (se que la muerte posterior de Shion luego quita contenido a este párrafo, pero eso no se sabía y no tenía porque ser así). El karma existe, ahora queda por ver si compensa a Sakura (ejem ejem hikari...). Y fuera de ese acto, ahora Sakura ha descubierto una forma de vencer al Shinju y salvar a los infectados, peeeero necesitan a un sennin con la capacidad de acumular chakra natural en cantidades industriales. Casualmente Naruto. Lo dicho, el karma te da, el karma te quita: puteaste a una buena persona y leal hasta que se fue, y ahora te hace falta. ¿Naruto accederá? Pondría en riesgo a dos personas si lo hace... y por último... las momias se creen muy inteligentes. Quería representar con ellos a dos personas soberbias, que se creen mejores que todo. Y Sakura no es estúpida: podría mandarles a la mierda y perder una buena ayuda, o hacerse la tonta y lograr sus objetivos. Así consiguió ser emperador romano Claudio, fingiendo ser el más estúpido del lugar. Ahora tiene recursos para hallar al rubio, serán suficientes?**

 **Con respecto a la lucha Naruto vs Shinigami, ahí tenéis la superioridad de un dios. Naruto es MUY poderoso, nadie lo duda, pero Shinigami es Shinigami. El dios es un tío majo (espero que os gustase mi homenaje a jurasic park del principio del acto XD) y en un principio sólo quiere que Naruto se canse y se calme para hablar, pero la mala suerte existe, y Naruto cometió el error de colmar su paciencia. En cuanto el dios quiso, la pelea terminó. Y pudisteis ver por fin a Wasure en acción, ¿que os ha parecido? Un arma capaz de borrar no sólo la vida y el alma, sino la existencia misma. No se me ocurre un castigo más terrible por parte del dios de la justicia, es un arma que literalmente borra el mal para siempre. Podéis pensar incluso que habrá casos de gente realmente malvada que fue borrada de la existencia y ahora nadie los recuerda en el mundo de este fic. Por suerte, la hija del jefe quiere a Naruto, si no esta obra habría terminado aquí y ahora. Espero que os gustase la letanía en honor a Kami, hasta los dioses tienen dioses curiosamente XD.**

 **Y en cuanto a ese final de acto con hikari y Shion, Hikari recibe la furia de Naruto (lógico, si lo pensáis), ella se confiesa, le concede un enorme favor por amor y permite a Naruto despedirse como es debido de Shion. No iba a dejarles sin una despedida adecuada, una en la que la ojivioleta se explicase y Naruto pudiese decirle esas cosas. Sin esta conversación, Naruto sería insalvable, ahora tiene algo a lo que agarrarse. ¿Entendéis ahora esa conversación del final de "una nueva sennin"? Porque Naruto es un cabezota que se encerraría en si mismo por miedo a perder a alguien más si no hubiese hecho esa jugada Shion, no lo dudéis. Amor en su máxima expresión, velar por el bien ajeno. Y en cuanto a hikari... quería mostrárosla vulnerable, débil, es una diosa si, pero Naruto despierta en ella sentimientos humanos, "el regalo de izanami". Suerte que acaban todos aclarándolo, se que a muchos les parecerá irrealista el trio y la reacción de Shion. Lo de Shion, me he esforzado a lo largo de la obra en señalarla como una mujer no celosa, es su principal diferencia con Sakura, y aquí se ve. Y después de ver su propia muerte, lo es menos aún, solo quiere disfrutar del amor de Naruto cuanto pueda, aunque tb podéis achacarlo que es difícil temer el abandono de alguien si puedes ver el futuro y constatas que seguira contigo. Y con respecto al trío... entre tanta desgracia alguna alegría tendrían que tener estos tres no?**

 **ESO SÍ, LO DEJO CLARO, SHION NO VA A VIVIR EN SU NEHAN, esto no se va a convertir en un pairing multiple. Ha muerto, y ya está.**

 **Se plantean muchas dudas... que ha interferido en los poderes de hikari? Cómo y cuándo será el reencuentro Naruto-Sakura? Como sobrellevará Naruto la pérdida? (Porque una cosa es haberte despedido bien y otra es no morirte de la rabia cuando por la mañana ves que la ptra persona no está) y lo más importante... que hará Chikara ahora? El capítulo siguiente, el último antes del parón, os solucionara algunas dudas. Será... "sin esperanza"**


	32. Sin esperanza

Cap31: sin esperanza

 **Bien, aquí de nuevo reportándome con el último episodio de KnK antes del maldito parón para estudiar T.T Comienza el cuarto y último arco, uno más largo de lo habitual y en el que agradecería que me avisaseis si os parecen los capítulos demasiado largos. Hay mucho que solucionar... la temática romántica creo que os la podéis imaginar, será principalmente NaruSaku; y de villanos, al fin, tendréis todo de Chikara y Giman, además de un par de sorpresas más. De aquí a acabar estrella o estrellado, ya veremos, deseadme suerte!**

 **hoy tendremos ya el último acto kibahina, un par de actos para Sakura, uno para Chikara, otro para Sasuke y por último uno de Naruto que da lugar al título de este capítulo. El contenido de los capítulos comienza a ser más amplio, si os parece excesivo decidme y comienzo a dividir el final en más partes... lo que sea para que la lectura sea ágil. Vamos con los reviews!**

 **kitsunaro64:** no hombre, matar a la niña habría dejado a Naruto carente de cualquier motivo para seguir viviendo, se habría lanzado como un psicopata a caza a Chikara y, teniendo en cuenta que yo sé cosas que vosotros no sabéis, la pelea habría sido corta.

Y si, es mejor no hacer un pairing múltiple con el enfoque de esta obra. Me rompí la cabeza pensando en posibles fórmulas, pero en todas, o bien el pj de Sakura quedaba como una especie de "invitada que no sabe que sobra", o el pj de Shion se convertía en un secundario. Vamos, que pasábamos a tener dos medios personajes en lugar de uno completo, y eso no me gusta. La muerte de Shion es la motivación necesaria para que Naruto vuelva a ser un héroe, ahora es un antihéroe en toda regla. ahora veremos si él quiere serlo, que esa es otra...

A mí tb me sorprende que lo haya conseguido, sobre todo después de lo que añadí en el tercer arco. Justo justo empecé ayer vuestro capítulo 34, así que de una ventaja de 10 capítulos he pasado a una de dos, en este parón espero tomar ventaja suficiente para no aflojar, pero ya veremos. Un saludo!

 **In:** exacto, verlo desde otra perspectiva y te lo decía porque tu comentario coincidió justo con el momento de la obra con el NaruSaku más leve, y no te quería decir lo que iba a pasar XD pero hoy vas a ver que volvemos a la línea del primer y segundo arco en lo referente a estos dos.

Si, fue todo repentino, mi intención es que os dijeseis "no me lo esperaba así, de golpe", quería que os sintieseis un poco como Naruto. Ha sido una tragedia, y no dudes de que a Naruto le afectará, pero por suerte hay dos personas que pueden ayudarle a salir del bache, hoy las vas a ver. Pero antes... está el genio de Sakura. Tú mismo lo has dicho: no va a ser llegar y besar el santo, de momento está enfadada por haberse escondido tan bien Naruto (frustración acumulada, en resumen) y por haber tomado esa decisión tan importante de irse sin contar con ella (enfado obvio), lo cual ya sabes en qué va a derivar viendo el prólogo. Pero uy cuando se de cuenta del resto... no es que Naruto sea un absoluto misógino que se merezca quedarse solo de por vida, pero Sakura y su carácter... ya se vera, a lo mejor por eso acabó como acabo en el prólogo XD o a lo mejor Chikara se queda sin matar a Naruto porque lo hace ella, que con su nuevo entrenamiento es más que capaz. Sakura es impredecible y pasional, es lo que le gusta a Naruto.

Y eso mismo, lo del Naruto mujeriego se debia a esa falta de muestras de afecto, pero si te fijas se acaba justo cuando Sakura vuelve a la aldea. Quería lanzar un pequeño mensaje ahí: ese Naruto mujeriego no es más que Naruto intentando sacar el gran clavo que es Sakura con otros clavos, y como ves no lo logró. El amor es lo que tiene. Lo dicho, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas con la historia, te repito que no me incomodas nada con tus review, todo lo contrario! un saludo!

 **Aldevar:** empecé bleach hace poco pero tuve que dejarlo de lado por los exámenes, me enamora lo que tengo visto, así que seguramente me la vea entera y luego aparezca por aquí despotricando contra la segunda mitad, si en el fondo es una bella tradición de mi país criticar y quejarse XD y ríete, pero a mí lo de "coger" me costó, y cuando estuve por mexico tuve que andar con mucho cuidado para no emplear una expresión típica de aquí, "coger un taxi"... no gozo de tu respeto? T.T si soy todo bondad hombre XD si vieses mis notas fliparias, la mitad son recordatorios de una versión de mi más agresiva, una especie de inner. Hay una en concreto muy buena, "¡Naruto más cabrón joder, esta historia parece comprada por Disney!"

Exacto, ya dije que el de Anko es para darle más empaque a lo historia de ella, pero el de Chikara era vital. En un principio iba a aparecer hoy, pero quedaba muy forzado, así que decidí ponerlo donde creía que quedaba mejor, en ese capítulo como introducción. A Chikara se la suda la secta, lo ha dejado muy claro ya, solo quiere su batalla contra Naruto y "recuperar" a Sakura. Es más, hoy te llamara la atención su acto, y sobre todo su conversación.

En cuanto a Shion, míralo de esta manera (el título sólo era spoiler si lees a Jorge Manrique, así que me alegro de que lo pilléis, es un gran escritor): ella vio mil opciones, opciones en las que huían, opciones en las que Naruto luchaba, opciones en las que volvían a la hoja... incluso, la opción más lógica: decírselo a Naruto tras el parto e irse al monte myoboku. Pero ninguna aseguraba la supervivencia del mundo y que su hija y el amor de su vida fuesen felices, y por lo tanto se sacrificó optando por una que daba esa oportunidad. Ese destino no era inevitable, era una opción entre millones, y ella optó por esta vía por una razón concreta que se entenderá en un futuro. Eligió sacrificarse, tirar la primera ficha de una gran reacción en cadena, y eso es en esencia el destino en esta obra (y creo que en la de kishi): decisiones y consecuencias. Neji es el mejor ejemplo de lo que digo. Y la actuación de hikari ya ves que tiene consecuencias: va a ser juzgada por el resto de dioses, y prácticamente está condenada ya, lo que la llevará a moverse... con un resultado inesperado.

Y si, otro villano, aunque izanagi es más superlativo, no es sólo de aquí. Lo he caracterizado muchísimo, tomando muchas referencias del cine y de la mitología, quiero crear un villano incluso más trabajado que Chikara. Y la nómina de villanos no es tan extensa hombre: han muerto kea, Orochimaru y kyofu; y quedan Shinju, Giman, Chikara con madre (van en Pack), Sanada y ahora izanagi. El resto o están en duda (hyuuga?) o son meros secuaces (Urayamu, Donyoku, los ancianos). Pero te puedo asegurar que izanagi tiene muuuuucho que decir... en cuanto a los ancianos, permíteme dudar de que estén metidos en el ajo, TODOS LOS CONFLICTOS DE DUDOSA MORAL DE KONOHA LOS TOCAN, ya sea directa o indirectamente. Masacre Uchiha, lo de ocultar la verdad de Naruto, lo de su infancia... joder, como mínimo no parecen buenos. Aquí simple y llanamente los desarrollo por donde creo que cojean: son unos manipuladores profesionales, y probablemente corruptos. Y no lo dudes, recibirán su merecido -.-

sobre Sakura, no se ha querido mojar. Para empezar, sigue culpando a la villa por lo ocurrido, y sabe perfectamente que las consecuencias de traerlo de vuelta serán atarlo de nuevo a una vida de sacrificio. Simplemente ha prometido que hará todo lo que este en su mano para traerlo de vuelta, pero que no asegura nada, que prefiere ser cauta. Y lanza esa advertencia, intentando dejar claro que no habrá más oportunidades si lo logra. Si lo piensas, hizo bien en no prometer nada, crees tú que Naruto dejara a su hija en konoha a riesgo de morir y que ella quede huérfana rodeada de los que lo maltrataban de niño? Sobre el trío... dale un respiro a este pobre autor, que se siente culpable por tantas desgracias en la vida del protagonista XD pero no te creas que dejó a la hija desprotegida hombre, hoy se aclara avdonde la llevo y que pasó, y un clon de cadenas defendiéndola con la capacidad de llevarla al monte myoboku si la cosa se complicaba era más que suficiente.

Y tranquilo, el salto temporal es de solo seis meses, Shio es un proyecto de futuro, aunque su papel ahora sea muy importante para la sanidad mental del rubio. Un saludo!

 **Herart:** lamento oírlo. Sinceramente, es un recurso literario muy útil que me evita responder a mil preguntas, otorga al lector una especie de ancla para no perderse entre tanto detalle y no desvela prácticamente nada (sabias en qué condiciones iban a llegar al prólogo? Que Shion no estaba detrás de un árbol mirando? Que Naruto tendría una hija? Lo de la secta? No es un detalle tan importante, sobre todo porque viendo el pairing puedes predecirlo.) aún así, ya he puesto un aviso en el prólogo, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Un saludo si por casualidad llegas hasta aqui!

 **Gera118:** es una lástima, pero si, no podía durar. Nuestro héroe debe de afrontar su destino, y ya lo dice el resumen del fic, "su camino no será fácil" Me alegra que te haya gustado, en el cuarto espero superarme, tanto en duración como en acción. Y en cuanto a la pregunta sobre el prólogo y los enfrentamientos... cuando acabes el capítulo lo tendrás respondido ;) un saludo!

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

-Veo que me he librado de una buena al dejar de ser la heredera, hermanita…- comentó con un cierto tono socarrón hanabi, mientras observaba a Hinata sentada en el escritorio de su padre rodeada de mil documentos.

-Hanabi- contestó la ojiperla mayor con una sonrisa. Hanabi tenía fama de ser una persona sería y formal fuera de los muros de esa mansión, pero con su hermana era cariñosa y hasta bromista. Ambas se querían con locura, por mucho tiempo sólo se tuvieron la una a la otra, y todavía, a pesar de la conducta más amorosa de su padre y de que la ojiperla menor tuviera novio, se apoyaban la una en la otra en todos los asuntos importantes. Como en el actual.- en seguida acabo de organizar lo que estoy haciendo para dejártelo fácil.

-Por muy fácil que lo pongas, el papeleo y yo no nos llevaremos nunca bien…- repuso la castaña.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella había sido escogida como heredera del clan, y entrenada para desarrollar esa tarea, pero, tras el incidente de la noche de la "muerte" de Naruto, su padre había cambiado radicalmente de opinión y dejado a sus hijas elegir su destino. Y, por supuesto, hanabi había elegido a Konohamaru y el cuerpo anbu; pero, para sorpresa de la mayoría, Hinata asumió de inmediato ese papel de heredera, y lo hizo con entusiasmo. Y fue sólo una sorpresa para la mayoría porque hanabi sabía perfectamente la razón de la ojiperla mayor para escoger ese puesto: se adaptaba muchísimo más a su personalidad que la vida shinobi pura. Hinata era persona dulce, amable, cariñosa… y odiaba por encima de cualquier cosa el conflicto.

Esa era la principal razón por la que, a pesar de ser una hyuuga capacitada, con un gran manejo del **byakugan** y un entrenamiento de élite a manos del severo hiashi hyuuga, nunca fue una auténtica kunoichi de élite. Una kunoichi debe de sentirse a gusto en la batalla, ser capaz de obedecer ordenes difíciles, perfeccionar su entrenamiento para ser lo más letal posible y desarrollar un cierto instinto asesino, y eso no encajaba con Hinata, como pudo comprobar en la guerra. Tanta muerte, tantos amigos sufriendo, y la muerte de su amado primo en sus brazos terminaron por determinarla a buscar un camino diferente. De ahí que un puesto de dirección de clan la interesase tanto, un puesto lejos de la muerte, dónde podría ayudar al resto a mejorar y asegurarse de que no ocurriesen injusticias como la que sufrió su primo neji. Un corazón para un clan que carecía de uno, una mujer capaz de eliminar la división en ramas e integrar a los hyuuga plenamente en la aldea. Una hyuuga capaz de pensar de verdad en el bien común y anteponer las personas al simple nombre del clan. Para hinata, el apellido hyuuga era un grupo de personas y su felicidad y bienestar, no una especie de Dios sediento de sacrificios, como lo enfocaba su padre. Y su hermana creía de verdad en ella, y estaba dispuesta a apoyarla en las decisiones más difíciles. Y también a echarla una mano cuando necesitaba escaquearse del terrible papeleo para ver a alguien, como ahora.

-Ya verás como no será nada Hanabi. Te he dejado los documentos aprobando los ingresos de los hyuuga menores de doce años en la academia en la carpeta azul, tú sólo tienes que comprobar que los datos estén bien.

-Si si, ya lo sé… lo haces a posta, sabes que me dan envidia… esos niños podrán conocer gente nueva, tener amigos… una infancia, lo que yo no tuve y tú tuviste a pedazos…

-Hanabi.- intervino con seriedad la ojiperla mayor, mientras tomaba a la castaña de los hombros con ternura.- sabes que mi principal motivación es evitar que hagan con cualquiera de ellos lo que hicieron contigo. No podemos hacer nada con el pasado, pero podemos asegurar el futuro de toda esa gente. Juntas.- aseveró, acariciando con los pulgares la piel de la ojiperla menor. Un gesto que su madre hacía con ella cuando estaba nerviosa y ahora ella hacía con su hermana. Un gesto que la tranquilizaba, y que la arrancó una sonrisa.

-Vaya piquito de oro tienes… ¿lo usaste también con Kiba para que hiciese la rehabilitación?

-Ha… hanabi… no… no digas esas cosas…- se excusó una cada vez más roja Hinata, mientras hanabi sonreía. Le encantaba pinchar a su hermana, era una de sus prerrogativas de hermana pequeña, el hacer enrojecer a Hinata.- Ki… kiba kun y yo solo somos amigos.

-Si sólo fueseis amigos no estaría yo con este papeleo… llevas meses yendo a cada sesión de rehabilitación con él, no intentes engañar a tu hermana menor…

-Ha… hanabi… no sé, es… es mi amigo, pero…

-Ya, "pero no sé lo que siento" ¿no?- inquirió la ojiperla menor, buscando ayudar a su hermana a aclararse. Entre ellas había un vínculo especial, el vínculo que generan dos hermanas estando juntas todo el día desde la más tierna infancia. Se querían, y sabían cuando una necesitaba ayuda. Y, desde hacia unos meses, la ojiperla mayor necesitaba la respuesta a una duda existencial, ¿Qué es el amor? Y su hermana quería ayudarla a solventarla.

-Eso es… es que… es… es diferente a lo que sentía por Naruto kun…

-Explícamelo, quizás pueda ayudarte.

-No… no sé cómo explicarlo… cada vez que veía a Naruto kun veía todo lo que me gusta en alguien… esa fuerza… esas ganas de luchar y no rendirse… esa amabilidad con todos… que… quería ser como él, parecerme a él, ser capaz de afrontar mis miedos, de enfrentarme a nuestro padre, y él me inspiraba a hacerlo.- intentó explicar la hyuuga mayor, aunque su intento no fuese todo lo detallado que hubiese querido. ¿Por qué era nombrar al rubio y ella encogerse? No lo entendía…

-Te entiendo, desde que le conocí yo sentía algo parecido. Es como si tuviese siempre la palabra adecuada para sacar lo mejor de ti, ¿no crees?- expuso hanabi mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de su padre.

-Ha… Hanabi, tú también…- preguntó con sorpresa Hinata

-¿Enamorada de Naruto kun? No, Kami me libre… - contestó con una risa la castaña. Todavía recordaba cómo vio volar a Naruto de un extremo a otro de la aldea de un puñetazo de esa loca de cabello rosado… como para querer interponerse.- a ver, en un principio creía que si… él me ofreció la oportunidad de mejorar, de salir de este complejo… sentía como las palabras se me atragantaban cuando estaba cerca, como quería hacerlo todo perfecto para que se fijase en mi… no me mal interpretes, era tu prometido, jamás me hubiese interpuesto, pero quería… su reconocimiento. Pero con el tiempo, y cierta ayuda de alguien, entendí que no era amor, sólo admiración y agradecimiento. Una forma de amor, no lo niego, pero diferente del amor romántico.- expuso la joven, y Hinata no dejó de ver cierta similitud con su propia situación. Incluso su hermana, que nunca titubeaba, se encogía ante la sombra del héroe del mundo.

-¿Ayuda de alguien? ¿Te refieres a konohamaru kun?

-Exacto. Con él… con él era diferente. Apareció primero como una mala copia del gran Naruto, con esa bufanda que no se quitaba ni en verano, y esas coletillas tan molestas. Pero… pero con él me sentía cómoda, a gusto… y no sé cómo, empecé a fijarme más en él. Me hace sonreír, me alegra la vida, con él no me siento menor, me siento igual. Yo misma, no sé si me explico. Y entendí que compararlo con Naruto era injusto, dime un solo hombre que salga ganando en una comparación con un semidiós del chakra con un corazón de oro y esos ojos azules… konohamaru no era una mala copia de Naruto, era Konohamaru. Son diferentes.- explicó la castaña, está vez buscando que su hermana viese el doble sentido.

-Su… suena como si te hubieses conformado…- repuso con cierta pesadumbre la ojiperla mayor.

-¿Conformarme con un hombre que me hace feliz? Si te parece que eso es conformarse… yo lo veo de manera diferente: aprendí a diferenciar entre admiración y amor. Amor no es sólo un estado de ánimo, es una forma de sentirse. Con mi Saru kun soy yo misma, sonrío a menudo y me ayuda a mejorar cada día. Y lo más importante, no siento como una inmensa espada pesa sobre mi cabeza, esperando un fallo para caer y hacerme perderlo para siempre. Nos queremos, no tengo que demostrarle nada. Soy hanabi hyuuga, no la novia de Konohamaru Sarutobi.- comentó Hanabi, mientras Hinata pensaba en lo que acababa de exponerle su hermana.- Vamos a ponértelo más fácil, ¿Qué te impedía, si le amabas tanto, ir a su pupitre cuando estabais en la academia y decirle hola? No digo confesarle tus sentimientos, pero si hablarle…

Hinata pensó seriamente en lo que le acababa de preguntar su hermana. ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo? Recordaba muchos intentos por su parte, y todos acababan igual. Recordaba hacerle unas deliciosas bolas de arroz con la forma de su cara, un regalo que cualquier otra le hubiese ofrecido con orgullo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que se esforzó en hacerlas. Y recordaba cómo sólo pudo dejarlas en el suelo frente a él y salir corriendo, y después llorar por su estupidez en su casa. Recordaba también cómo se bloqueaba cuando le oía hablar. Demonios, ella era tímida, pero no tanto, ¿Por qué precisamente con él tenía que actuar así? Llegar hasta el extremo de desmayarse, ¿cuantas veces había sido rescatada por Shino, kiba, o el propio Naruto, antes de hacerse daño de verdad contra el pavimento? Puede que el uzumaki provocase en ella sentimientos muy buenos, como ganas de mejorar, o sonrisas inmensas, pero no tenía apenas recuerdos de Naruto que no estuviesen asociados también a vergüenza, a sentirse… inferior. Incluso su sueño no era ser un orgullo para su clan, o defender a sus seres queridos. Era ser su esposa, simple y llanamente, como la demostró el tsukuyomi infinito. ¿No era eso anularse como persona por alguien? ¿Era eso amor? Si estaba tan enamorada, ¿no debería de ser capaz de decirle "Naruto, aquí estoy" sin una amenaza de muerte de por medio?

-No… no sé… en serio que lo intentaba… pero es como si me bloquease… tengo miedo de defraudarle, de que vea lo inferior que soy…

-Hinata.- interrumpió hanabi, tomando a su hermana de las manos.- no eres inferior a nadie, y él no creo que te haya dado ese mensaje jamás.

-Ya… pero es así como me siento… incluso cuando salté a intentar salvarle la vida en el ataque de pain, fui incapaz de lograr nada… y luego no pude tan siquiera expresarle lo feliz que estaba porque siguiese vivo, y tuvo que ser Sakura la que le recibiese… siempre… siempre he estado mirando desde el fondo de la sala, sin intervenir…- concluyó con tristeza la hyuuga mayor, mientras su hermana le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura para consolarla.

Internamente no podía negar que tenía razón, Hinata siempre se había quedado mirando, y su tren con el uzumaki había pasado sin que ella se subiese. La vida es cuestión de momentos, y de ser valiente cuando esos momentos llegan. Pudo acercarse en la academia cuando Naruto era un paria, pero no hizo nada. Pudo acortar distancias durante los exámenes chuunin, y casi lo hace al ofrecerle ese ungüento para sus heridas, pero luego volvió a apartarse y mirar. Incluso cuando Sasuke se fue y Naruto fingía ser fuerte para que Sakura no se hundiese, Hinata podría haber sido su apoyo, pero volvió a mirar el tren pasar. Cuando volvió a la aldea tras años fuera, su reacción fue desmayarse en lugar de dejar de mirar; y después de arriesgar su vida por ayudarle con pain, no pudo hacer otra cosa que lo único que la salía de dentro con respecto a Naruto, mirar desde la multitud como Sakura le abrazaba. Y después de la guerra, cuando su oportunidad era inmejorable, volvió a fallar. La hyuuga había cambiado, ya no era esa niña tímida, y la ocasión era inmejorable: ella le había ayudado durante la guerra desde la primera línea, incluso dándole la mano en el momento más difícil, Sakura se había decantado inexplicablemente por Sasuke, él estaba soltero… solo tenía que acercarse y hablar. Pero fue incapaz, solo pudo mirar ese tren pasar de nuevo. Si tanto lo amaba, si tanto lo necesitaba, ¿Por qué podía quedarse mirando cuando una horda de babosas se lanzaban a sus pies, incluso apartándola en el proceso? Vale que Hinata odiaba el conflicto, pero esto rallaba la indolencia.

-Y con Kiba… ¿te sientes así?

-No… con él es diferente. Es una buena persona, siempre ha estado ayudándome… me hace reír a menudo, sobre todo cuando se pelea con akamaru, o cuando quiere hacerse el duro para impresionar al resto… y no tartamudeo ni me bloqueo… gracias a eso he podido conocerle bien… con él no me siento…

-Inferior…- completó hanabi, obteniendo un asentimiento de su hermana.- te daré un consejo Hinata: si te sientes bien con él, no te apartes de ese sentimiento por miedo, ni lo compares con otras personas. Simplemente, deja las cosas fluir. No te quedes mirando aquí también.- Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el consejo de su hermana, e iba a responder cuando hanabi continuó.- Y ahora vete, que vas a llegar tarde. Y saluda a ese chucho de mi parte. Y a Akamaru también.

Hinata se quedo en silencio, observando cómo su hermana se sentaba en el escritorio y examinaba los tediosos documentos, y entendió la indirecta. Su hermana era una persona muy amable y sincera, y no le había dado un mal consejo. No debía de esperar a que las respuestas lloviesen del cielo, a que la viesen al fondo de la sala. No, debía de abrir su corazón, no cerrarlo, y averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta que la atormentaba por sí misma. Y, desde luego, no debía de limitarse a comparar, eso sería injusto. Su clan tenía un dicho muy antiguo, "cada persona es un mundo". Y en una comparación, siempre habría un perdedor, cuando no tenía porqué ser así.

Tanto estuvo pensando de camino al hospital que sin darse cuenta ya estaba en frente del gran ventanal de la sala de rehabilitación. En esa sala, amplia y luminosa, un apurado kiba andaba como podía apoyándose en dos barras de madera paralelas a la altura de su cadera sobre una colchoneta, mientras Akamaru movía su rabo y ladraba animando a su dueño. Kiba inuzuka, que se rindió cuando le dijeron que no volvería a caminar, había avanzado a pasos agigantados en su operación y posterior rehabilitación, y ahora estaba cerca de volver a ser un shinobi. Y Hinata se preguntaba si ella había tenido algo que ver. Si le había ayudado de verdad o solo había estado observando desde el fondo de la sala, como toda su vida. Y, de pronto, el ninja castaño fijó su vista en ella, y sonrió. Y ella no pudo contener el rubor de sus mejillas, esa sonrisa era única: salvaje, traviesa… y llena de agradecimiento. Con un gesto cuidadoso, el inuzuka soltó las barras, y se mantuvo apoyado en sus dos piernas, para gran sorpresa de la hyuuga, que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Sabía que eso no era casualidad, que lo había hecho porque sabia que ella le observaba. ¿Provocaba ese efecto en alguien? Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos perla, y continuó observando cómo el joven lograba dar su primer paso sin ayuda. Puede que fuese precario, pero no era un simple primer paso, era un claro mensaje. "Gracias a ti". Y a ese paso le seguirían miles más. Porque con Kiba no tenía ese sentimiento de inferioridad, y de verdad podía abrir su corazón y dar todo de si. Ser ella misma, tener aspiraciones y sueños más allá de ser mujer de alguien. Analizó su vida, siendo ahora líder de facto de su clan y ayudando a Kiba a caminar, y descubrió una cosa. Estaba feliz. Feliz de verdad. Y acabó recordando el consejo de su hermana pequeña, que a veces parecía la mayor como tenía que admitir. Dejar las cosas fluir… ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Sakura arrugó con pesadez los papeles que tenía frente a ella, frustrada, furiosa. ¿Dónde, por el amor de Kami, se había escondido ese baka? Joder, parecía como si se hubiese literalmente esfumado del planeta, si no fuese por esa enorme sensación de poder que sintió hace más de seis meses incluso barajaría la posibilidad de que estuviese muerto. En serio, no sabía cómo alguien podía borrar su rastro de manera tan perfecta, no había apenas referencias, y eso que contaba con la totalidad de la información de los archivos clasificados de konoha. Las referencias a Naruto marcaban un rumbo claro en un principio: despertó en la morgue una noche, luego se fue de la aldea tras entrevistarse reservadamente con el hokage y anunciarle su renuncia (Sakura agradecía que no hubiese referencias a la visita que hizo a su casa, habría sido MUY embarazoso…), luego esperó en El Valle del fin a Sasuke uchiha y el escuadrón Kibo (que obsesión tenían sus dos amigos con ese lugar… si fuese por la Haruno, lo borraría de la faz de la tierra…). Y, a partir de aquí, las referencias eran inconexas: un ejército de enmascarados Kitsune en el país del demonio combatiendo a un ente hecho de alquitrán, el cuerpo desecado que luego fue identificado como el de Hidan de Akatsuki en el bosque nara y que esas momias seniles habían decidido ocultar (privando con ello a los rastreadores de konoha de una pista vital), y esa explosión de chakra anaranjado.

Nada más, no más referencias que apuntasen a Naruto directamente. Cierto era que resultaba sospechoso que su desaparición hubiese coincidido con múltiples informes de temibles lobos negros de múltiples colas que parecían rastrear los campos, como si no tuviesen miedo al ser humano, pero incluso esa pista se desvanecía de golpe, y en los últimos meses era muy extraño ver uno sólo de esos animales, como si algo los hubiese matado. Así que ni con esas conseguía sacar algo en claro, ¿habría cometido un error al dejarle ir sin ella? ¿Gastaría toda su vida rastreándole? Puede que a la primera no supiese contestar, pero si a la segunda: como si tuviese que gastar cien vidas, no pararía de buscarle. Porque algo en su corazón, una sensación que no sabría describir, le indicaba que su baka favorito estaba sufriendo. Era irracional, pero lo sentía. Al menos sabía que seguía vivo, su colgante seguía disciplinadamente rellenándose de ese chakra tan cálido cada mañana. Su madre, que había ido a ayudarla a limpiar el apartamento, intervino, viendo la frustración de su hija.

-¿Sigues con eso hija?- preguntó con desagrado mebuki haruno.

-Kaa san, no empieces…- contestó con hastío la Haruno menor. Ya sabía cómo iba a acabar esta conversación, tenían una de ellas cada semana prácticamente. Quedaba claro que Sakura había heredado su cabezoneria de la matriarca Haruno.

-Es que no entiendo porque pierdes el tiempo buscándole, estará muerto ya.

-Mama, no está muerto, lo sé perfectamente,

-Aunque así sea… ¿piensas gastar toda tu vida en perseguirlo? Hija, la vida continua, no pierdas el tiempo. Todavía tienes una oportunidad para encontrar a una persona mejor que el chico dem…

-Mama…- la interrumpió la ojijade menor con una mueca de fría furia.- como completes esa palabra vas a perder una hija, te lo advierto.

-como sea, yo solo me preocupo por ti cariño.- intentó apaciguar mebuki a su hija, mientras recogía una prenda de la pelirrosada y la metía en un cesto con ropa para lavar.- tienes todavía una oportunidad con el chico uchiha, al parecer esa buscona uzumaki no le está prestando atención, inexplicablemente…

-Quizás porque intentó matarla una vez…

-Eso es una vil mentira hecha por envidia. Sasuke uchiha es incapaz de eso, sólo tuvo una infancia difícil por culpa de su hermano y su crimen y cometió un error. Él ya demostró que es una buena persona tras vencer a kaguya.

-Como Naruto y tú propia hija…- corrigió Sakura. Esta conversación la cansaba, de ahí sus escuetas intervenciones. Realmente estaba leyendo un informe interesante sobre un campamento de bandidos masacrado al norte de país, donde los supervivientes relataban que les había rescatado un shinobi rubio. Era poco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en esa zona limítrofe con Kumo abundaba ese cabello, pero era algo.

-Hija, estoy segura de que uzumaki sólo estuvo de espectador y que el peso del combate lo llevasteis tú, el hokage y Sasuke kun, y que luego por amabilidad le incluisteis. Sólo Sasuke uchiha es capaz de algo así, todavía recuerdo lo bien que hablabas de él cuando eras niña…

-Mama, voy a empezar a pensar que quieres dejar a papá por él a este ritmo…

-No seas ridícula, sabes que lo digo por ti. Sakura…- comenzó a exponer la matriarca Haruno mientras giraba la silla de su hija con delicadeza para captar su plena atención.- piensa en la suerte que tienes: Sasuke uchiha, último miembro del clan más poderoso del mundo, portador de los ojos de un semidiós y tu amor desde que eras niña, está soltero y disponible, y estás en una posición ideal para conquistarlo. Imagínate, serías Sakura uchiha, la mujer con más poder de la aldea, tus hijos serían hokage, y tendrías un marido perfecto que siempre te ha defendido. Recuerda como luchó por ti contra el ichibi…

-Vale Mama, estoy harta de estas charlas que me das, vamos a poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.- intervino la Haruno menor con un visible enfado, tanto que su madre dio un paso atrás cuando la pelirrosada se levantó de su asiento.- lo primero, ya soy la mujer más poderosa de la aldea, y lo soy por mérito propio, no por un marido. Me asquea que creas que necesito un hombre para ser reconocida mundialmente.

-Hija, no quería…

-Continuo, lo de "un marido perfecto que siempre me ha defendido" irónicamente sólo encajaría con Naruto, no con Sasuke. ¿Sabes quien me defendió del ichibi durante la invasión de Suna? Naruto. Naruto se enfrentó sólo con doce años al biju de una cola, y lo hizo por salvarme a mí. El propio Sasuke me lo confesó. Y luego, para protegerle, la aldea decidió decir que fue jiraiya quien lo hizo.- expuso la ojijade menor, para sorpresa de mebuki. Recordaba ese incidente, como vieron un inmenso sapo enfrentarse a ese demonio de arena, y como las autoridades identificaron a jiraiya como el ninja que lo convocó. En un principio, solo él gama sennin podía invocar al gran Gamabunta sama ¿En serio esa molestia de chiquillo había logrado eso?

-Es… es imposible… ese chiquillo sólo sabía causar problemas, es imposible que…

-Sigo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando no regresé a casa la noche anterior de la deserción de Sasuke, que os dije que estaba en labores de rastreo? Pues no estaba rastreando. Estaba inconsciente en un frío banco de un parque. Y lo estaba porque Sasuke me dejo ahí tirada tras dejarme inconsciente. No negaré que lo hizo para impedir que cometiese la estupidez de seguirle, pero podría haber tenido la decencia de dejarme en casa, o en el hospital, y no a merced de cualquier pervertido que pasase por ahí.

-Hi… hija mía.- intentó mediar una obcecada mebuki.- ¿ves? Tú misma reconoces que lo hizo por tu bien, a lo mejor la situación era más complicada…

-No he terminado. Después ¿sabes quién fue tras él y arriesgó su vida sólo porque yo fui tan estúpida de hacérselo prometer? Ese "chiquillo que sólo sabe causar problemas". Volvió con el cuello partido y el pecho atravesado, sólo kurama y Tsunade sama pudieron evitar que muriese. Y después de eso estuve dos años llorando por su marcha aún así, y ¿sabes quién estuvo ahí cada día, incluso molestándose en mandarme cartas por mi cumpleaños a pesar de estar entrenando en el otro extremo del mundo y ser perseguido por akatsuki? Exacto, el "niño demonio". Y cuando terminó de entrenar, volvió y siguió esforzándose por cumplir esa maldita promesa. Y yo le acompañé, porque era tan estúpida que seguía queriendo a Sasuke y negándome a ver quién me quería de verdad. Y ¿sabes cómo me recompensó tu querido Sasuke cuando lo encontré? Intentando matarme.- ante esta revelación, mebuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No sabía eso, su hija no se lo había contado.- y lo intentó dos veces. Eso sin contar los insultos, menosprecios y la tortura mental a la que me sometió más tarde con "esos ojos de un semidiós" para que no me entrometiese en su pelea con Naruto. Estarías llorando sobre una tumba si no fuese por Naruto, porque él fue quien me salvó de morir. No te imaginas la cantidad de heridas que tiene por mi culpa, por interponerse en el camino de los kunai que iban para mí…

-Sa… Sakura, no… no sabía…

-No lo sabias, ni lo contarás a nadie, es agua pasada. Lo que no entiendo de tu actitud, más que esa obsesión con Sasuke, es tu odio hacia Naruto. Ha salvado la aldea más de una vez, incluso ha salvado el mundo, ¿es que no te basta eso para mostrarle un mínimo de respeto?

-Sakura, ese demonio de nueve colas mató a mis padres, tus abuelos…

-Lo sé, y como miembro del consejo sabes perfectamente que eso lo provocó uchiha óbito, a su vez manipulado por Uchiha madara.- repuso con dureza Sakura, mientras su madre retrocedía aún más. Era algo agresivo, pero quería acabar con estas discusiones de una vez por todas.- Tienes acceso a esa información, no intentes engañarme, así que contéstame. ¿Por qué odias a Naruto?

-Hija mía… yo…- empezó a balbucear la Haruno mayor, completamente superada por el discurso de su hija.- yo solo… quiero que estés bien. Yo… yo no odio a Naruto, al menos no desde lo que ocurrió con pain, es cierto que me parece un poco limitado, pero no… no le odio, y le admiro por lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros. Pero tampoco quiero que estés con él. Sakura, he visto su vida, y en ella sólo hay dolor. Y no sólo suyo, sino de sus seres queridos: sus padres, el hokage que le protegía, su padrino… todos están muertos. Ese niño atrae el dolor, es el clavo que sobresale… y… y tengo miedo de que si terminas con él, tú, o mis futuros nietos, acabéis sumados a esa lista…- confesó finalmente la matriarca, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era su mayor pesadilla: su hija muerta, y con ese chico las probabilidades de que se cumpliese aumentaban, y mucho. Siempre habría un enemigo acechando, o una amenaza ineludible.

-mamá…- contestó Sakura, ya calmada, viendo la raíz del problema. Se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, dejando que se desahogase en su hombro, para luego apartarla con suavidad y clavar sus jades en los suyos.- soy una kunoichi. Mi trabajo, mal que me pese, es la muerte, y la veo diariamente por ser médico. He luchado en una guerra, me he entrenado hasta la saciedad, me he esforzado por cumplir mis metas, y te puedo decir que hoy día estoy orgullosa de mí misma. Pero no soy feliz.- aquí Mebuki miró a su hija con tristeza. El peor temor de un padre realmente es que su hijo no fuese feliz.- y no lo soy porque me hace falta alguien, una persona concreta. Alguien que siempre ha estado allí, y que paso a paso ha logrado que sólo piense en él. Alguien que daría su vida por mi cien veces, y yo lo haría por él otras cien. Y ese alguien es Naruto. Le amo. Y le amo porque él me ha enseñado lo que es amar, esforzarse por el otro, hacerle feliz y que él te lo haga a ti. Ser dos y a la vez uno. Y es por eso por lo que no me separaré de él cuando lo encuentre. Y si para ello tengo que pagar con mi vida, lo haré. Porque él, literalmente, ya lo ha hecho por mí.- Mebuki se limpió una de esas lágrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas, y entonces Sakura concluyó su discurso.- bueno Mamá, necesito airearme un poco… saldré un par de horas. ¿Estarás bien?

-Si… si Sakura…- concedió la Haruno mayor, para dirigirse a su hija antes de que esta saliese.- y Sakura… cu… cuando tengas tiempo… ¿podrías contarme todo lo que ha hecho él por ti? Creo que he sido injusta…

-No lo dudes, lo haré. Cuídate kaa san.

Sakura salió de su apartamento, dejando a Mebuki asimilando lo que acababa de oír, y se dirigió al único lugar donde podía desconectar. Anduvo un tiempo por la aldea, siendo saludada por la mayoría de los aldeanos con los que se cruzaba. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esa fama, a esas continuas adulaciones. A pesar de haber tenido una infancia llena de amor y caprichos, su vida de kunoichi la había vuelto una persona extraordinariamente humilde, como a la mayoría de miembros de su generación, salvo quizás a la puerca, que era imposible de bajar de su pedestal ni con una gran guerra de por medio. Y pronto acabó llegando a su destino. El orfanato de konoha, un remanso de paz donde los niños huérfanos al fin podían decir que tenían un hogar. Un lugar que le ayudaba a seguir en contacto con su uzumaki. Dentro se entretuvo contando un cuento a los niños sobre un valeroso ninja huérfano que se enfrentó a un inmenso demonio de arena para salvar la aldea, todo con su incondicional Suki sobre sus rodillas. La admiración de esa niña por la Haruno era impresionante, tenía que admitirlo, le recordaba a todas esas niñas de su promoción que hablaban de una legendaria ojimiel capaz de curar cualquier herida. Le llamaba mucho la atención que alguien pudiese interesarse así por una kunoichi que estuvo la mayoría de su época gennin siendo tan negligente como para llevar maquillaje en lugar de vendas en su botiquín…

Tras terminar e irse los niños a tomarse su merienda, la Haruno se detuvo un tiempo en las afueras del orfanato para admirar el edificio. Seguía igual de limpio por fuera, con esos inmensos ventanales, y de bien equipado por dentro. Tras la muerte de Kea y la ida de su principal benefactor, muchos podrían pensar que ese lugar perdería su orden y los niños se verían afectados, pero no fue así. Por un lado, el mismo hokage se encargó de asegurarse de que el orfanato tuviese una dirección eficiente, así que en ese aspecto la pelirrosada estuvo tranquila. Ella misma enviaba periódicamente a sus clones al lugar para atender a los niños, y asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien. Y no dejaba de sorprenderla que no tuviesen problemas con los fondos, que sin Naruto todavía hubiese gente dispuesta a ocuparse de que a esos niños no les faltase nada.

-Es curioso…- intervino una mujer a su lado, sorprendiendo a Sakura, que no la había visto llegar. Se fijó en que se trataba de una mujer de unos sesenta, de pelo blanco, casi plateado, piel nívea y suave con algunas manchas por la edad pero aún así de buena apariencia, y vestida con una capa de viaje marrón con una capucha que tapaba el resto de sus facciones. Salvo esos intensos ojos violetas, unos ojos que llamaron mucho la atención de la Haruno. Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás.- que la gran heroína de la aldea de la hoja saque tiempo para ver a esos niños. Es muy admirable, Sakura.

-Esto…- contestó algo cohibida la Haruno, viendo el trato tan familiar que le brindaba la mujer, muy alejado del clásico tono formal que usaba el resto de personas con ella. Tono que odiaba, por cierto, así que agradecía que esa mujer hubiese dejado de lado el sama. Y algo le hacía confiar en esa mujer, en su presencia se sentía… a gusto.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos… los que se merecen esos halagos son los hombres y mujeres que trabajan ahí, y quienes donan su dinero para que no les falte de nada.

-Cierto… me sorprende que el orfanato siga recibiendo esos fondos… con la muerte de uzumaki sama todos creían que este orfanato no recibiría más fondos, pero todos nos equivocamos por lo que veo…- comentó despreocupadamente la anciana, mientras Sakura comenzaba a extrañarse y pensar más detenidamente en lo que decía la mujer de los ojos púrpuras.- Todavía hay algún buen samaritano que, mientras siga con vida, jamás abandonará a estos niños y se asegurará siempre de que no les falte de nada…

-Si…- Sakura retuvo esta última frase en su cabeza con fuerza mientras miraba al edificio. Jamás abandonaría a esos niños… Naruto jamás abandonaría a esos niños. Él es un huérfano, como ellos. Y, tras su marcha, en ese edificio todo seguía exactamente igual. Como si él siguiese… la Haruno abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Claro, como podía ser tan estúpida…- ti… tiene razón. Te… tengo algo que hacer, di… discúlpeme…- concluyó apresuradamente, mientras se dirigía a la carrera al banco de konoha para rastrear los orígenes de las donaciones al orfanato, dejando a la anciana sola, que la observó marcharse con una enigmática sonrisa.

- **Disculpada… Sakura Haruno.** \- contestó la ojivioleta al aire, mientras desaparecía en una suave luz plateada.

* * *

El raiton y el Katon. Las naturalezas de chakra más agresivas del mundo, hechas para hacer daño, salvo un par de jutsus de defensa. Y ambas por motivos bastante claros: el Katon, como el fuego, existía por y para consumir la materia, era energía pura, con su propia vida. Allá donde hubiese carne, suelo, madera… que consumir, el Katon sería fuerte. El oxígeno lo alimentaba y lo ahogaba al mismo tiempo, y esa era la razón por la que era el único elemento peligroso incluso para su propio usuario: el fuego no tenía lealtad, y si lo dejabas, seguiría tus vías respiratorias persiguiendo ese oxígeno, destrozándote por dentro. Todo el que sufriese un ataque de Katon de lleno estaba condenado, como mínimo, a una rehabilitación dolorosa y al daño pulmonar, y era por ello por lo que los ninjas avezados lo usaban en pocas cantidades y muy controladamente. Su búsqueda de oxígeno lo dispersaba, y eso lo hacía ineficiente y traicionero, eran miles los que habían muerto por creer que el fuego debía lealtad a alguien que no fuese el aire. Sasuke, en cambio, no lo temía, porque nunca se fió de él. El fuego, como el clan Uchiha, no confiaba en nadie, por algo ambos estaban intrínsecamente unidos.

El raiton, en cambio y como naturaleza basada en la electricidad que es, tenía un carácter claramente salvaje y hostil al ser humano. Irónico, puesto que, durante su entrenamiento con el sannin pálido, Sasuke Uchiha había podido observar que el cuerpo vivía de la electricidad. Era cierto que el origen de ese conocimiento no le enorgullecía, pero sí que le servía para comprender y mejorar su conocimiento de esa naturaleza. El cerebro humano transmitía sus órdenes al cuerpo a través de los nervios, dirigiendo las corrientes eléctricas gracias al sistema nervioso, y esa era la razón por la que el cuerpo humano era tan débil ante un ataque de raiton: la corriente generada por el ataque se distribuía por el cuerpo a través de los nervios, destrozando un sistema hecho para aguantar una potencia mucho menor. Y si a eso le añadías que el cuerpo estaba compuesto en su inmensa mayoría por agua, tenias la muerte hecha materia… y presentaba un problema parecido al Katon: el rayo no le debía lealtad a nadie. Siempre buscaba una determinada ruta, y la seguía en su característico zigzag, disgregándose por el camino y perdiendo eficiencia. Otro elemento que sus grandes usuarios usaban de forma contenida, solo Kakashi hatake, con su legendario raikiri; y sandaime y yondaime raikage con sus armaduras de rayo habían conseguido conducirlo de manera más eficiente que el resto, y aún así tenían fallas en su entrenamiento.

Parecía que el Uchiha había nacido para el combate, bendecido por el mismísimo susanoo para la guerra con el control del fuego y del rayo. Y así lo había creído en su arrogancia de juventud, usando ambas naturalezas de manera directa, sin refinar más de lo necesario, dejando al fuego consumir y al rayo sobrecargar. Pero, con el tiempo y un último empujón de esa madurez que le dio su mejor amigo tras esa batalla en El Valle del fin, Sasuke había comprendido que usaba esas técnicas de manera tosca. Que su destino no era usarlas para destruir, sino domesticarlas, dominarlas. Ser el mejor shinobi del mundo en ellas, y actualmente podía afirmar que estaba cerca. En cuanto al Katon, el Uchiha del rinnegan, siguiendo la estela de su hermano, lo había llevado al siguiente nivel: amateratsu. Un fuego que ya no le debía lealtad ni tan siquiera al aire, que solo servía a Sasuke, un fuego negro que jamás se consumía. Un fuego domesticado, y letal. Un arma temible que le había costado un brazo al gran A, yondaime raikage, y al que sólo los grandes Sabaku no gaara de Suna y Naruto uzumaki de konoha habían sobrevivido sin secuelas. Su fuego ahora no sé descontrolaba, controlado por esas llamas negras, que se encargaban de que no sé perdiese en su búsqueda de oxígeno mientras estas se aprovechaban del Katon para ahorrar energía al ojo del Uchiha, y esto le hacía sin lugar a dudas en el mayor usuario de Katon del mundo (y de la historia seguramente, con permiso de madara).

Y en cuanto al Raiton y su "vuelta a la civilización", ya tenía una vía para trabajar, y su fuente fue… inesperada. Un buen día, durante su acantonamiento en Tani, se despertó tras un sueño. O mejor dicho, un recuerdo. Se veía a sí mismo con cuatro años, espiando a esa mujer que le tenía robado el corazón: Mikoto Uchiha, su madre. Y la espiaba porque sabía que si le veía, dejaría de entrenar para atenderlo, y él quería ver lo que su impresionante madre era capaz de hacer. Mikoto Uchiha, descendiente directa del gran Madara Uchiha, y digna heredera de su antepasado gracias a su manejo del rayo, aunque su estricto marido le hubiese prohibido dedicarse a algo que no fuese el hogar y la obligase a ensayar a escondidas. Y Sasuke la observaba maravillado por lo que veía: dragones de rayo, descargas estáticas en círculos perfectos… Mikoto era la razón del desdén de Sasuke hacia el resto de kunoichi: ¿Cómo tomar en serio a otra mujer ninja después de lo que vio de niño? Las comparaciones eran odiosas. Y el sueño de ese día fue revelador para Sasuke por su final: pudo ver cómo Mikoto extendió su mano hacia un árbol, con solo cuatro dedos extendidos y el meñique recogido, y tras unos segundos, exclamó **Raiton: Genshi (elemento rayo: átomo)**. En su palma se formó una esfera perfecta de color azul muy brillante, esfera que dirigió contra un fuerte roble, atravesándolo limpiamente sin esfuerzo.

Y cuando se despertó, supo lo que tenía que hacer: revisar el abandonado escritorio de su madre. Un lugar que le traía dolor, mucho dolor, un lugar que no había tocado nadie desde el día de la masacre Uchiha, y que Sasuke esquivaba como la peste. Pero el único lugar donde podría encontrar lo que buscaba. Llegó y vio lo que era: una habitación simple, sin ventanas debido a que Fugaku se había adueñado del resto de cuartos, con una mesa de madera sencilla de seis cajones distribuidos en grupos de tres en cada lado, junto con una estantería con libros desvencijados. Entró en el lugar, dejándose empapar por los recuerdos. Recordaba cómo entró en esa lugar mientras su madre aprovechaba los respiros que le daba Fugaku y su estricta dictadura para contarla como le había ido el día, o que algo le daba miedo. Esos recuerdos le mantuvieron lejos de ese lugar, le reabrían una vieja herida que nunca sanaría. Dentro de él, las ansias de venganza tronaban, y su lucha era una condena eterna. Recordaba la dulzura con la que le trataba su madre… ¿Cómo habría sido su vida con ella? Si Itachi hubiese perdonado su vida, si no hubiese estado involucrada en ese golpe de estado…

Decidió hacer de tripas corazón y volver a su pose fría habitual, su única defensa en estas situaciones, y rebuscó en esos cajones, sabiendo que lo meticuloso del trabajo de su madre implicaba que ese material habría sido guardado con cuidado, evitando que el tiempo lo desgastase. Y, en el segundo cajón, lo encontró: un rollo de pergamino de gran calidad, y por lo tanto muy resistente al tiempo, donde la matriarca Uchiha detallaba como desarrollaba sus técnicas de Raiton. Como conducir la corriente para crear un circuito cerrado, como manipular el aire de alrededor y la estática generada por el ataque para crear corrientes autosuficientes que permitían ataques a distancia, como emplear salientes del suelo a modo de pararrayos para convocar inmensos dragones de rayo con precisión, y, lo más interesante, un extraño jutsu de una lanza de rayo que no se disolvía hasta destruir lo que contactase. El legado de la mejor kunoichi de konoha, Mikoto Uchiha, su contribución a la hoja y a la redención de su hijo. Su madre, incluso después de muerta, era su principal apoyo. En su melancolía, se fijó en una foto que reposaba en ese cajón. Eran Mikoto abrazando a sus hijos mientras sonreía a la cámara con un Itachi recién graduado en la academia y un Sasuke mirando a ambos con pura admiración. Tomó la foto y maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué todo había tenido que acabar así?

Y, bajo esa foto, halló otro pergamino. Extraño, juraría que todas las técnicas de Mikoto estaban en ese pergamino, incluso todavía tenía hueco para anotar más jutsus. Lo tomó con cuidado, y lo abrió para revisar su contenido. Al principio se extraño, sobre todo al ver el destinatario, un tal Eiji Kawasima, capitán del octavo escuadrón anbu. Leyó con avidez, y comenzó a ver patrones. Era un pergamino, escrito por puño y letra de Mikoto, detallando movimientos de Fugaku y sus más allegados. Horas de reuniones, asistentes, asuntos a tratar. Incluso referencias a otros informes facilitados por los que denominaba "Uchiha leales", entre los que destacaban los padres de shisui Uchiha, o Izumi Uchiha. Todos esos informes con fecha dos días antes de la gran masacre. ¿Qué significaba esto? Su lado racional lo había deducido casi al instante: eran informes de espionaje. Detalladas minutas sobre los principales artífices de ese golpe en ciernes. Pero entonces, eso significaba que su madre era ajena a ese golpe, y por lo tanto leal a la aldea. ¿Cómo había acabado cayendo ante la espada de Itachi? ¿Había resultado ser al final una agente doble? ¿Había decidido motu propio morir junto al hombre que la maltrataba casi a diario? Algo no cuadraba. Algo requería respuesta, y esa parte de él que creía abandonada se revolvía, molesta.

¿Su madre era inocente? Porque si era así, y no debía de haber muerto, sus cicatrices se volverían a abrir, y no se cerrarían hasta saciarse de sangre. Hasta la fecha Sasuke solo había demostrado cuan peligroso podía ser, sin contar sus duelos con Naruto, en su duelo contra su hermano, y todo por un motivo: la imagen de su madre muerta ante sus ojos. Era su gran trauma, la gran herida que le empujó al abismo. No la caída de su clan, ni que fuese su hermano el responsable: fue la muerte de la persona a la que había amado incondicionalmente a manos de la otra a la que amaba incondicionalmente. Ese día, en esa fría moqueta empapada de sangre, no solo se había ido el alma de Mikoto, también un pedazo de la suya. Investigaría a ese escuadrón octavo aprovechando su acceso al material del escuadrón anbu gracias a su rango de capitán, y si fuese información reservada se infiltraría allá donde estuviese escondida para averiguar la verdad. Y como resultase que esa muerte era innecesaria… ni la vuelta de Naruto uzumaki podría detenerle de repetir la hazaña de itachi con cada malnacido involucrado…

* * *

Shino miró al suelo de su jaula de madera con pesadumbre, mientras la potente tormenta descargaba toda su fuerza en el campamento enemigo. Estaba empapado, como resultado de la precaria cobertura que ofrecía una lona raída, que el Aburame y sus compañeros shinobi habían gentilmente cedido para cubrir a los civiles que les acompañaban en su cautiverio, un gesto noble de todos ellos, que aún en esa situación se sentían con el deber de facilitar la vida a sus congéneres civiles. Y en el caso del Aburame era incluso más valioso: el agua había reducido su preciado enjambre de insectos al mínimo, no podía ni tan siquiera enviarlos a espiar el campamento. Estaba acabado, y solo esperaba a que uno de esos sádicos de la secta del dios árbol se cansase de violar a las mujeres bellas que habían caído prisioneras y viniese a inyectarles ese veneno rosáceo, para luego cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar. Un final indigno para un jounin con su trayectoria, heredero de un gran clan de konoha, pero la vida no era justa, y él había escogido este final. Se alegraba de que al menos sus amigos no estuviesen allí acompañándole.

Y eso que todo apuntaba hace un par de días a que Shino jamás acabaría en esa situación. Llevaba acantonado en la primera línea de la denominada "Sombra de Shikamaru" varios meses, dirigiendo uno de los cuarteles y actuando de enlace con el resto gracias a sus insectos. En un principio, la situación era precaria: un enemigo que los quintuplicaba en número e inmune al miedo se estrellaba día si, día también contra sus defensas, y sólo el excelente sistema de defensas ideado por el Nara había conseguido frenar al enemigo y enfangar esa guerra. Y aún así, pendía sobre todos los defensores un temor indescriptible: que apareciese un solo sectario, uno con esa máscara anbu anacrónica. Chikara. La orden en ese caso era clara: huir y salvar efectivos. Pero, inexplicablemente, ese monstruo no tocaba esa línea de defensas, y hace poco menos de cuatro días además, las tornas habían cambiado. Llegó un informe del frente norte, junto a la frontera con Oto: varios campamentos de la secta habían sido atacados y destruidos. En un principio lo atribuyeron a Otogakure, que quizás había decidido colaborar al fin, pero los relatos de los prisioneros liberados eran claros: los atacantes no llevaban insignias shinobi, solo una máscara anbu de porcelana de un zorro sonriente. Y todos eran rubios y con un poder espectacular. Shino supo de inmediato quien era: Naruto uzumaki. La noticia de que el nuevo shinobi no Kami seguía con vida y se había unido al combate corrió como la pólvora, y de pronto volvió la esperanza. Esa guerra, con Naruto, se podía ganar.

Pero Shino, como oficial que era, tuvo acceso a la parte no publica del informe: Naruto no estaba colaborando con las fuerzas de konoha. Es más, iba por libre, y se mostraba hostil ante cualquier intento de contactarle, incluso cuando lo intentaban amigos cercanos como Tenten, que lo vio todo acantonada en uno de los cuarteles. Y sus ataques eran… salvajes, no había otra definición. Llegaba a los campamentos y arrasaba con cada hombre y mujer de la secta que se encontrase en ellos hasta no dejar más que un superviviente. Incluso perseguía y cazaba como animales a los huidos tras masacrarlos con su gigantesca guadaña. Y a ese superviviente, mostrándole la masacre que había causado, lo enviaba de vuelta a Iwa con una espiral gigante marcada a fuego en la espalda. Las fotos de los ataques que se pudieron sacar antes de que los refuerzos de la secta retomasen el lugar mostraban imágenes horrendas, de cuerpos desmembrados y rostros inertes con expresiones de terror. Pero no era todo terrible: en todos los informes se recalcaba que ni un solo rehén había sufrido daño, Kitsune solo los liberaba en silencio y proseguía su camino hacia otro campamento, ignorando las alabanzas y los llamados de los liberados. Sin embargo, esos ataques también habían provocado una respuesta de los fanáticos, que atacaron con aún más vehemencia las líneas de la sombra. Y en uno de esos ataques había caído prisionero el Aburame, conteniendo como pudo al enemigo junto a sus mejores hombres para facilitar la evacuación del resto.

Frente a él, dos sectarios arrastraban de los pelos a una pobre joven morena entre sollozos hacia una tienda, con claras intenciones perversas. Le llenaba de rabia eso, y solo deseaba que algún día esos cerdos pagasen, y que lo hiciesen en sangre. Y, como si Kami hubiese oído sus súplicas, una voz retumbó en el campamento.

-¡Maldita sea, está aquí! ¡Nos atac…aggghghh!- chilló uno de los guardias hasta que una bala de aire le reventó medio cuello de un solo golpe entre un mar de sangre que pronto se perdió en la lluvia.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia una colina del norte. En un principio, entre la tonalidad negra de la tierra y la oscuridad de la tormenta, no se distinguía nada, y los defensores solo pudieron disponerse con sus armas preparadas, contemplando como el resto de vigías de las altas torres del campamento sufrían un destino similar al primero. Pero, de pronto, un potente rayo iluminó el entorno, y entonces lo vieron: de esa colina, levantando la tierra negra en una carrera a cuerpo descubierto, llegaban decenas de individuos de cabellera rubia. Uno de ellos, con seis extrañas cadenas a su espalda, lanzó algo al interior del campamento, algo que cayó justo a la vista de la jaula de Shino. Eran séis rubios, de los cuales inmediatamente cinco formaron en pose de batalla protegiendo al sexto, que miraba al suelo y permanecía inmóvil. Los centenares de sectarios los rodearon, eran casi un millar en ese campamento, todos ellos shinobi de reconocida experiencia. El demonio naranja iba a morir. Se lanzaron al ataque, mientras los rubios espadachines despachaban a los que se acercaban, dandole tiempo al de en medio, que seguía inmóvil, aunque Shino pudo notar como el ambiente se enrarecía, fruto de una extraña sensación opresiva que atenazaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Provenía del rubio inmóvil, que recordaba el pasaje de un libro que encontró en la cómoda de su amada, uno que todavía no había acabado de leer. Y nunca lo haría. Naruto lo encontró una semana tras su muerte, y ese pasaje estaba subrayado, lo único de todo el libro.

-Una vez más en la lucha…- comenzó a decir, con una voz trémula, tanto que solo el excelente oído del Aburame pudo captarlo, mientras uno de los clones espadachines explotaba en una nube de humo al ser atravesado por una lanza. Naruto estaba acordándose de la primera noche que pasó con su ojivioleta. El calor, la sensación de su respiración calmada en su pecho...- En la última batalla que conoceré…- continuó con la voz más audible, mientras moría otro clon, interponiéndose en el camino de un kunai que iba dirigido al rubio central, que en ese momento rememoraba como Shion le acariciaba el cabello una tarde soleada, a la sombra de un árbol... estuvieron ahí, mirándose sin hablar, hasta que el día se acabó, ¿Cómo podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido? ¿Cómo podía decirse tanto sin hablar?- Vivir y morir en este día...- esto último lo dijo ya en voz alta, tanta que algunos de los sectarios se detuvieron mientras observaban a ese extraño atacante y el último clon era atravesado por una espada, dejando vía libre a los sectarios para atacarle.

Pero todos se frenaron cuando vieron como el cuerpo del último rubio comenzaba a bullir con un extraño chakra rojo, y una sensación de muerte inundaba el campamento. Ese chakra líquido se retorcía, arañaba el suelo, quemaba inmisericordemente a todo lo que contactaba. Dentro del rubio, la imagen de Shion leyendo ese libro pocos días antes de su muerte se convirtió en la mecha que provocó la gran explosión… la encantaba leer, y estaba preciosa cuando lo hacía… y ya nunca más. El rubio levantó la vista, dejando ver unos intensos ojos rojos que, en combinación con la máscara de Kitsune, aterraron incluso a unos sectarios inmunes al miedo. Era como ver al mismísimo kiuby, el demonio del odio, observándoles.

- **…vivir y morir en este día…** \- declaró una voz surgida del mismísimo inframundo. Y proveniente del rubio.

Una intensa explosión de chakra carbonizó a los sectarios más cercanos, mientras el resto se apartaban, fruto del terror. La máscara y ropa del joven se había desecho, corroída por ese venenoso chakra rojo, dejando ver a su espalda tres colas, y una cuarta en camino. Shino, como diligente shinobi que era, había leído los informes de la batalla del rubio contra Orochimaru primero y contra pain después, y sabía lo que significaba eso. La piel del uzumaki comenzó a desgarrarse dejando ver debajo de ella una cubierta de chakra rojo puro antes de envolverse el cuerpo con el humo que generaba esa piel desprendida al chamuscarse hasta convertirse en ceniza. Y, cuando esa nube se disolvió, los allí presentes pudieron contemplar algo que no sé veía todos los días: un auténtico demonio, con su piel brillante y roja compuesta de puro chakra, esos ojos vacíos compuestos por una luz blanca brillante, y esa boca de grandes colmillos negros. Un monstruo hecho para matar a otros monstruos, que no se detendría ante nada. Cuatro colas liberadas, no hacía falta mucho más para destrozar ese campamento. El jinchuriki lanzó un rugido al cielo, furioso, como si desafiase al inmenso trueno que acababa de recibir a su transformación, encogiendo los corazones de todos los que observaban. Incluso algunos jurarían haber oído otro rugido en respuesta. En su nehan, Kurama acompañó el rugido de su cachorro, desafiante, sintiendo toda esa ira salir a flote. Su mocoso necesitaba desahogarse, y esta era una manera ideal.

Ese ser comenzó a repartir zarpazos de derecha a izquierda, despedazando a todos los sectarios más cercanos, que todavía no se recomponían del terror. Uno de ellos intento cortarle con su katana por la espalda, pero el arma se partió, como si impactarse en una roca. La piel del ser se revolvió, y del lugar del ataque surgió un nuevo torso hecho de chakra rojo, que con sus garras agarró al pobre infortunado de la cabeza y pie derecho y lo partió en dos como si fuese una rama seca, todo acompañado de un inmenso charco de sangre que se mezclaba con el barro y la intensa lluvia que caía sobre el campamento. Pronto llegaron el resto de rubios, que se dividieron en dos grupos mientras la bestia seguía despedazando uno a uno a los sectarios: la mayoría se quedó en silencio junto a las celdas, asegurándose de que ningún rehén sufriese daños colaterales, saliendo algunos a rescatar a los rehenes que se encontraban en las tiendas; el otro grupo, liderado por ese rubio con seis cadenas, siguió el rastro de la bestia con tranquilidad, rematando a los supervivientes sin la más mínima piedad ante sus súplicas.

El cuatro colas acumuló una inmensa cantidad de chakra en sus mandíbulas, chakra mezclado con sangre, y lo compactó hasta formar una esfera perfecta de color morado, que se introdujo en su boca sin miramientos. El ser se hinchó, fruto del chakra explotando en su interior y pugnando por salir, y entonces dejó salir toda esa energía en forma de un inmenso rayo de color rojizo, que atravesó el campamento vaporizando a cada infortunado que se interpuso en su trayectoria hasta impactar en la torre central, destrozándola por completo en una gran explosión. Cuando llegó al centro del campamento, continuó lanzando proyectiles más pequeños a diestra y siniestra, sembrando la muerte a cada tiro. Todo el campamento se lanzó a por ese demonio, convencidos de que era el auténtico demonio naranja, y, tras perder a cerca de seiscientos de los suyos, consiguieron clavarle varias lanzas en el lomo, impactarle varias bolas de fuego y uno de ellos, un renegado de Konoha con varias cicatrices de batalla, atravesarle el pecho con una katana. El ser rugió, y con sus últimas fuerzas, agarró con ambas zarpas a ese shinobi, que gritó de dolor mientras se notaba carbonizar, hasta que sus gritos se ahogaron con su muerte y de su cadáver no quedó más que polvo. Y, tras cobrarse su última víctima, el ser se dejó caer al suelo, inmóvil. Los defensores estaban por celebrar la muerte del demonio naranja, cuando ese cuerpo simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo.

Un kage bunshin… un simple kage bunshin… se decían todos los sectarios en sus mentes. No se lo podían creer, ese monstruo que había arrasado con el ochenta por ciento del campamento sólo era un clon, una avanzadilla, el ariete del resto de rubios. Muchos de ellos murieron cuando el resto de clones del rubio aparecieron para rematar lo que hubiese sobrevivido. La lucha fue cruenta para un solo bando, y pronto, cerca de cien sectarios formaron una ultima resistencia en una empalizada del interior del campamento, a resguardo del clima bajo un tejado de piedra. El rubio de las seis cadenas, acompañado de otros diez clones, les rodearon, todo en completo silencio bajo el intenso aguacero, y se quedaron observando a los defensores, mientras uno de ellos se dirigía a voz en grito al Kitsune de los apéndices metálicos, que parecía ser el auténtico demonio naranja.

-¡Demonio!- gritó con vehemencia, señalándole con la punta de su katana, mientras se apartaba su uniforme de Iwa para facilitar que le viese la cara. Como oficial de la secta, tenía acceso a la información reservada, y creía saber una forma de provocar un error en ese ser.- ¿Deseas morir como la zorra de ojos violetas? Pues ven a mi y lucha, el dios árbol me protege, y cuando acabe contigo me devolverá a mi familia, que me espera en el tsukuyomi. Lucha contra mi si te atreves.

Naruto, sin emitir sonido alguno, se adelantó entre sus clones mientras recogía sus cadenas y arrojó su ninjato a uno de los clones, todavía en su funda, para acercarse andando a su desafío. Su máscara no permitía ver su gesto, lo cual hacía dudar sobre si habría funcionado la provocación. El sectario primero se sorprendió con el gesto del rubio y luego rió por dentro. Ese demonio estaba loco y la provocación había funcionado perfectamente, no aguantaría un golpe de su katana. Con un grito, el sectario lanzó un tajo descendente, directo al cuello de Kitsune. Pero, para su horror, su katana no completó el golpe, si no que algo la detuvo. Miró con confusión lo que sujetaba su arma, y pudo ver como su hoja había sido agarrada sin miramientos por el demonio con su mano desnuda, reforzada con una gran cantidad de chakra natural que redujo el corte a un ligero tajo que ni tan siquiera despedía sangre. Dirigió su mirada con terror a esos brillantes ojos de pupila roja, que se hacían ver incluso en la oscuridad que separaba un rayo de otro. El sectario entonces comprobó su estupidez: había retado al mismísimo diablo a un duelo singular, y ahora estaba a su merced. Nunca bailes con el demonio bajo la luz de la luna, porque esos ojos rojos, una vez te ven, no se apartan de ti nunca.

Pobre iluso, que creyó que con un simple corte de katana bastaría para frenar esta noche de justicia e ira. No bastaba con una simple espada para matar al gran Naruto uzumaki, no desde que perdió a ese regalo de luz que le dio cruelmente la vida para luego dejar que Chikara se lo arrebatase. Desde ese día, la mayoría del tiempo, Naruto no era un ser humano. Era una maquina, un demonio esperando la hora de bañarse en la sangre de su enemigo. Con la muerte de Shion, y a pesar de poder despedirse en su nehan, Naruto había comprobado nada más intentar conciliar el sueño que no sería tan fácil. Es más, en estos seis meses apenas dormía un par de horas diarias, fruto de la necesidad de su cerebro de desconectar, el resto del tiempo se mantenía despierto a base de chakra natural y de kurama, esa fuente inagotable de energía que ahora controlaba con esa ira que anidaba en su corazón. Y no huía de ese sentimiento, todo lo contrario, lo abrazaba la mayoría del tiempo, sabiendo que su tortura escogida le hacía más fuerte. A pesar de que había aprendido a manejar el chakra de kurama mediante el amor y la mutua comprensión, el odio y la ira eran los mejores catalizadores para usar el chakra de ese bijuu sin malgastar nada. Convertir una gran masa de chakra en lo que realmente era: una masa casi infinita de chakra impulsada por odio.

Contempló al pobre desgraciado que lo observaba con esa mirada de terror, e hizo lo que le pedía el cuerpo tras ese insulto a Shion. Con un golpe seco de su mano derecha, reventó la caja torácica y le arrancó el corazón. Lo notaba caliente, aún latiendo en sus manos, incluso ese sectario le observó unos segundos con incredulidad antes de caer muerto al suelo. El resto de sus hombres retrocedieron más a dentro de la construcción, reprimiendo las ganas que tenían de huir. No había donde huir, ellos mismos se habían metido en un lugar sin salida. Y la rendición no parecía una opción. No con todos esos rubios enmascarados mirándoles en silencio, bajo la lluvia, con esos intensos ojos rojos observándoles. Naruto uzumaki era el mejor usuario de la historia del kage bunshin, nadie había usado tanto esa técnica como él, ni tan siquiera Tobirama Senju, su inventor. Y, fruto de ese uso, sus clones hacia tiempo que habían dejado de ser simples copias para ser auténticos Naruto, con sus mismas emociones. Así que cada clon tenía en su interior esa ira y odio que anidaban en el corazón de Naruto. Los diez realizaron sus sellos y prepararon su jutsu. Al grito de **Katon: gokayu no jutsu (fuego: gran bola de fuego)** , convirtieron la edificación en un infierno, quemando carne, ropa, madera…

- **No les remateis, que se quemen.** \- ordenó con sequedad el rubio líder, mientras sus clones asentían y asistían impertérritos a los gritos y lamentos de los últimos sectarios del campamento, que se estaban calcinando en vida.

El rubio volvió a la zona de los rehenes del lugar, donde sus clones habían comenzado a liberar a los cautivos tras asegurar el campamento. Naruto anduvo entre las alabanzas de todos y cada uno de los liberados, llegando incluso algunos a arrodillarse el el frío fango al verlo pasar. Como si fuese algo superior, una especie de Dios. Pero a Naruto no le parecía en absoluto eso, ni le afectaba. Le daba exactamente igual que hubiese gente que le quería, él estaba en otros asuntos. Llegó hasta un lugar apartado de los liberados, donde un sectario había sido capturado. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con la banda rallada de suna, pelo rubio pajizo y ojos marrones, que lo contemplaba con terror. La visión de ese individuo, que había matado a un campamento de casi un millar de hombres en solitario y en una media hora escasa, cubierto de sangre en su ropa y máscara, que se resistía a desaparecer a pesar de la incesante lluvia, le hizo rezar a quien le oyese para evitar que ese demonio le diese el mismo destino que a sus compañeros.

- **Tú…** \- comenzó a hablar el rubio a través de su máscara, mientras no despegaba sus ojos rojos de su enemigo. Los clones que lo sujetaban le rasgaron la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto.- **vas a mandarle un mensaje a tu líder…**

-me… ¿mensaje?- contestó con puro pánico el hombre.

- **Si. Le dirás a él que me estoy cansando de enviarle mensajes, pero que no tendré problema en seguir cazandoos como ratas por aquí. Que le espero para arrancarle el puto corazón. Él ya sabe dónde.** \- concluyó, mientras con su ninjato dibujaba una espiral en el pecho del sectario, que gritaba de dolor.- **esto es para que sepa quién le ha retado. Naruto uzumaki, el último uzumaki, rey de uzushiogakure, jinchuriki de kurama no kiuby. Y ahora lárgate antes de que decida cortarte las manos.**

Los clones soltaron al sectario, que con un grito de terror salió huyendo, rumbo a la seguridad de sus líneas de combate. Mientras, todos los clones hicieron lo habitual: organizar un nuevo ataque y cazar huidos. Ya solo quedaban veintiocho de los iniciales cien seleccionados por Naruto con la finalidad de barrer las defensas de la secta hasta no quedar ningún clon, pero todavía podían causar otro destrozo en el siguiente lugar. Naruto pensaba en como realizaría ese ataque, hasta que alguien lo llamó a la espalda.

-Naruto…- el uzumaki reconoció esa voz de inmediato.

- **Shino…** \- contestó, observando al Aburame, que se tapaba de la lluvia con una de las lonas del campamento acompañado de otros dos shinobi, ninjas de Kumo a juzgar por sus tatuajes.

-Me alegra de que al fin te acuerdes de mi nombre…

- **He mejorado en mi memoria, amigo.** \- comentó, mientras con absoluta frialdad remataba a un sectario moribundo a sus pies. El Aburame se sorprendió por lo despiadado del gesto, parecía como si estuviese simplemente recogiendo basura.- **Eso y Kurama, que me ha echado una mano. Ya sabes que no lo hago con maldad, simplemente soy muy despistado para eso. Pero no hablemos de mi, ¿sabéis cómo volver?**

-Si, no tendremos problema… pero… - aquí el Aburame analizó sus opciones. Quería convencer a Naruto de algo que se olía que no iba a querer hacer, y no sabía cómo. Su mente analítica divagó, hasta que decidió optar por una vía directa.- Naruto… querría que nos acompañases. Te necesitamos en esta guerra, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente y salvar el mundo. No tienes que combatir solo.

- **No va a ser posible Shino, esto no va con vosotros, es entre su líder y yo. El resto me da igual.** \- contestó con un tono gélido, mientras Shino optaba por la prudencia. Esos ojos rojos no habían desaparecido, en ese momento Naruto no daba la sensación de ser ese amigable tontorrón rubio. Daba la sensación de ser tan peligroso para la secta como para la alianza. De serlo para todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino.

-U… Uzumaki sama- intentó mediar uno de los shinobi de Kumo que acompañaba a Shino.- le… le necesitamos. Todos esperábamos su regreso, usted puede acabar con esta guerra.

- **Vuestra guerra me da igual. Realmente, si no os hubieseis dedicado a excluir a las naciones menores e ignorado a la gente que sufría, esa secta tendría muchos menos guerreros. Es vuestro problema, no el mío.** \- sentenció, mientras se daba la vuelta para largarse.

-Uzumaki sama.- intervino el shinobi restante de Kumo, con un tono molesto en su voz.- no le permitiré irse, queda detenido en nombre de… AAARGGGHH

El shinobi no pudo continuar, porque en cuanto puso una mano sobre el uzumaki, este se giró con rapidez y le agarró el brazo, rompiéndole el cubito y el radio sin dificultad. El otro shinobi de Kumo adoptó una pose de defensa, armado con una katana que había arrebatado a uno de los sectarios caídos, pero Shino le hizo una señal para que no se moviese. A su alrededor, todos los clones de Naruto habían parado de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo y los miraban bajo esa intensa lluvia. Inmóviles. En silencio. Y con esos ojos rojos brillando tras sus máscaras. El juicio de Shino estaba en lo correcto, no era recomendable interponerse en el camino del jinchuriki ahora. No era Naruto uzumaki. Era Kitsune. Y estaba desatado.

- **Escúchame bien, yo ya cumplí, y di mi vida por vuestro mundo. Realmente llevo toda mi puta vida haciéndolo, y dándoos mil oportunidades para arreglar toda esta mierda, pero os ha dado igual. Así que ahora sólo quería apartarme y ser feliz, pero veo que no sois capaces de entenderlo, y vuestras guerras ya me han costado otra vez mi corazón. Hoy sólo te he partido un brazo, pero la próxima vez, será la columna.** \- declaró con un tono totalmente monocorde de voz el uzumaki, un tono que helaba la sangre.- **Déjale eso bien claro a Kakashi sensei, Shino.** \- de pronto, desde el norte llegaron un grupo de veinte shinobi. Vestían de rojo, uniforme tradicional de Iwa y actualmente usado por la mayoría de los sectarios, pero sus bandanas sin rallar los identificaban como leales. No, no eran sectarios, a Naruto le quedó claro gracias a su chakra natural. Sobre todo cuando vio a una bella kunoichi morena de ojos oscuros aparecer frente a él. Le quedó tan claro que sus ojos volvieron a su característico azul, indicando que ya no estaba rabioso.- Kuro chan, me alegro de verte…

La kunoichi, líder de facto de la denostada nación de la tierra, se quedó petrificada, para su pesar. Desde que se supo de los ataques a esos campamentos por parte del rubio, kurotsuchi había intentado prever donde sería su próximo golpe. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba intentar convencerle. Y, ante todo, necesitaba cerciorarse de que realmente no había muerto, como le revelaron los informes sobre el rubio previos al estallido de la guerra. Recordó el llanto al saber del atentado, como se quedó en shock cuando le dijeron que Naruto uzumaki, su Naruto, había muerto… la nieta de onoki era una persona indudablemente fuerte, pasional, pero no dejaba de ser un ser humano, una mujer que se preocupaba por su amigo. Y se encontró a un hombre diferente, más alto incluso, más atlético… o quizás fuese el tiempo sin verle, que la hizo volver a fijarse en esos atributos… pero, aún así, vio un hombre atractivo, aún con esas manchas de sangre en su uniforme. Ese era el efecto que producía en ella Uzumaki Naruto. Su primer amor. Su primera vez. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarlo, y conservar una pose fuerte ante sus hombres. Actualmente, la defensa de Iwa dependía de la moral que la morena transmitía a sus tropas. Si la veían fuerte, serían fuertes. Si la veían vulnerable, serían vulnerables.

-Uzumaki sama… ¿podemos hablar a parte?- preguntó con formalidad, obteniendo el asentimiento del Kitsune, que la acompaño a un lugar apartado del campamento, mientras el resto de clones rastreaban los alrededores y cazaban sectarios huidos. Una vez en privado, la morena se lanzó a abrazar al rubio, que respondió con algo de duda, como si lo estuviese deseando pero a la vez quisiese evitarlo. Una duda que hizo a la kunoichi de Iwa aumentar sus sospechas, algo le ocurría a Naruto. Ya de por sí debía de ser traumático morir, como para encima añadirle algo más. No conocía desde hace mucho a su uzumaki, pero aún sí le conocía bien.- Naruto kun… ¿estás bien? Estaba… preocupada por ti…

-Estoy… tirando, kuro chan…- contestó con duda el uzumaki. Iba a mentir, pero sabía que a esas mujeres especiales que tenía en su vida no podía. Ya se lo decía Shion, Naruto era un mentiroso terrible.- pronto acabaré con Chikara, y cuando lo haga podrás recuperar tu nación. Te lo prometo.

-Naruto kun… le vi en acción… te… te matará, es demasiado poderoso…- se lamentó Kurotsuchi, mientras tomaba la mano del ojiazul. La notaba fría, gélida incluso. ¿Dónde estaba ese calor que siempre desprendía?

-Lo sé.- la interrumpió el rubio, sin separar su mano de ella, pero también sin mostrar afecto de vuelta. Como si se contuviese. Como si tuviese miedo.- pero tengo un plan. Lo venceré, te lo prometo.

-Por favor, vuelve a casa… vuelve con nosotros. Todos podemos ayudarte, no tienes que…

-Tengo que hacerlo, Kuro chan. No… no pienso arriesgar a nadie más, ya he perdido demasiado.- kuro iba a preguntar por esa última frase, extrañada y preocupada, pero Naruto prosiguió.- es mi decisión, no quiero volver. No hay nada para mí en la alianza. Toma, quiero que tengas esto.- declaró Naruto, mientras le dejaba uno de esos kunai de tres puntas tan característicos.- tiene el sello modificado para reconocer tu chakra. Solo tienes que aplicar chakra sobre él y te transportará a donde yo esté. Quiero que lo lleves encima.

-Y…- contestó la morena con seriedad, mientras clavaba sus pozos oscuros en los azules de Naruto.- ¿Qué me impide usarlo para encontrarte y traerte de vuelta, aunque sea a rastras?

-No eres de esas. Sabes que lo hago para que estés bien, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Si crees que necesito ayuda para defender mi país, te equivocas…- repuso con orgullo la joven.

-Lo sé. No es porque no confíe en ti, es porque le prometí a cierto anciano que cuidaría de su nieta cuando me necesitase de verdad…- reveló Naruto, mientras kurotsuchi abría sus ojos, sorprendida y emocionada. No sólo era mentar que su abuelo se preocupaba por ella, era también que implicaba que realmente Naruto había estado muerto, que no había sido una exageración. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el rubio salía del lugar en total silencio.

-Naruto kun…- dijo la morena, provocando que el rubio se parase para observarla de espaldas.- me… me alegro de que estés vivo…

-Y yo me alegro de que tú también lo estés… kuro chan.

Y, tras ese intercambio de despedidas que decían tanto con tan poco, el clon se disolvió en el aire, buscando transmitir de inmediato al original tan importante encargo. Porque ninguno de los Naruto de ese campamento era el original, el original seguía en Nami, entrenándose. Esa era una de las razones por la que no había comenzado la caza de Chikara, necesitaba ponerse en forma, volver a su nivel previo al atentado. Volver a su mejor versión. Apenas dormía, solo entrenaba y preparaba su trampa infalible, su plan para derrotar a un enmascarado invencible. Se encontraba en ese momento colgando de una barra de metal, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo con solo la fuerza de sus musculados hombros, brazos y espalda, mientras a sus pies colgaban de cadenas dos pesadas rocas con sellos de gravedad. Un ejercicio para cincelar su cuerpo que solo un individuo que superó hace mucho los límites del ser humano podía hacer, un ejercicio que repetía cada día desde aquel fatídico momento y que le había vuelto a convertir en un guerrero.

- **Esa chiquilla morena es muy avispada…** \- intervino el kiuby en el nehan de Naruto.

- _Nunca lo he negado, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?_ \- preguntó el rubio mientras acababa su sesión de ejercicio.

- **Ha visto lo que te llevo diciendo estos meses en solo unos minutos…**

- _No empieces…_

- **No pienso parar nunca Naruto.** \- rugió el kiuby con fiereza, mientras Naruto fingía ignorarlo y seguía sus sesiones.- **Naruto, no estás bien, necesitas hablarlo.**

- _teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos perdido…_ \- contestó Naruto con frialdad, mientras volvía a levantar su cuerpo en la barra, que se encontraba ya al limite de su resistencia.- _me extraña que sea yo el único sediento de sangre_

- **Ni se te ocurra insinuar que no me afecta Naruto. No sólo la perdiste tú, estamos unidos, en lo bueno y en lo malo, y el dolor que sentiste yo también lo sentí. Pero lo que estás haciendo últimamente no está bien, estás desquiciado. Tu plan es un suicidio, no sabes las técnicas de ese puto maniaco, solo que tiene mucho chakra y a esos lobos repugnantes, ¿y si tiene algo más? Algo que no hayas previsto... tienes que hacerle caso a esa chica y volver a la alianza. Buscar entre todos una solución.**

- _Kurama, ya viste lo que hizo ese cabrón… si vuelve, ya sabes quién será la siguiente. Y si la pierdo, ahí sí que si, destruiré este mundo por entero._ \- declaró el rubio con furia, y Kurama tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto… si eso pasaba, él también lo haría.- _Y es curioso, ¿y si vuelven a querer usaros como arma que? Sabes que si vuelvo, no podré moverme de allí._

- **Naruto, no creo que lo intenten… debes perdonar**.- intentó mediar el Kitsune. Le jodía tener que defender a esos que en su día se aprovecharon de su cachorro, pero no tenía otra si quería protegerle a él. Y a ella.

- _No. Si estamos así es porque me confié. Porque decidí no fiarme de mi instinto. No caeré dos veces en la misma trampa, y mi cabeza solo me dice que me aleje de allí, y que la aleje a ella. Nada me asegura que no la hagan exactamente lo mismo que me hicieron a mi. Eso sin contar que los dos sabemos bien que en esa aldea también nos pueden apuñalar en el corazón sin problemas_.- concluyó con autoridad, bajando de su barra entre los ruidos de sus cadenas.

- **Hmpf…** \- Kurama gruñó, rabioso. Su jinchuriki seguía en su cruzada personal, sin atender a razones. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar el uzumaki más cabezota del clan?- **Como te dé la gana será entonces, cachorro… acaba de una puta vez, que tenemos entrenamiento para tu técnica del juicio final en el monte myoboku. Viendo lo que es capaz de hacer ese monstruo enmascarado, la necesitarás en perfectas condiciones.**

Naruto asintió y termino su repetición, mientras el Kitsune contemplaba preocupado a su cachorro desde su nehan. Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era si vencería o no a Chikara. Era el estado de ánimo actual de su jinchuriki. Naruto, la mayoría del tiempo, tras la muerte de Shion, se había mostrado como un ser sin sentimientos. Tras los primeros días durmiendo en su cama vacía, o comiendo sólo en el oscuro comedor, su dolor latente poco a poco se había ido fortaleciendo. Ella le había prometido que nunca estaría solo, pero había veces que se sentía así, y sufría. Y el uzumaki lo había enterrado en el fondo de si, en lugar de enfrentarlo. Y eso le estaba matando por dentro. La mayoría del tiempo era frío, sin alegría ni pena, un témpano de hielo. Aunque había esperanza, porque había alguien que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Por eso sólo le preocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no todo. El verdadero Naruto seguía allí.

-¿Dónde habré dejado mi toalla?- se preguntó el rubio con confusión, dándose la vuelta una vez se deshizo de sus pesos. Y, en una silla de bebé, vio la causa. Dos inmensos ojos violeta le observaban con un deje divertido, mientras dos pequeñas manitas sostenían una toalla tan roja como su pelo, que contrastaba con el tono de piel de la fémina, heredado de su madre. La niña de pelo rojo chupeteaba una de las esquinas de la prenda, entretenida, mientras no apartaba sus dos bellísimos pozos violeta de su padre. Shio uzumaki, lo único en la vida del rubio que había evitado que se lanzase en un viaje suicida de venganza nada más perder a Shion. Naruto se acercó con una gran y sincera sonrisa, hasta llegar a donde su hija, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la silla.- ¿Por qué siempre que pierdo algo lo tienes tú? Eh, granuja.- preguntó con un tono divertido, contestándole la infante con un gorgojo y una gran sonrisa mientras extendía sus manos para que su padre la aupase. Naruto, en ese mismo instante, abandonó su pose de asesino frío, y como el hielo bajo el sol, se deshizo. Con una inmensa y sincera sonrisa, recogió a su hija en sus brazos, mientras esta tocaba las marcas de bigotes de su padre, arrancándole un suave ronroneo. A esa niña le encantaban esas marcas.

- ** _Joder Shio, ojalá hablases… si lo hicieses, seguro que este imbécil entendería todo…_** \- pensó Kurama en su nehan, viendo lo inteligente de la niña. Siempre sabía cómo captar la atención de su padre y robarle una sonrisa.

Esa niña era un sol, el sol de un sol, y solo gracias a ella Naruto no había caído en la locura. Es más, el uzumaki no había dormido ni una sola hora hasta que Kurama descubrió que si lo hacía con la niña al lado, era capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño. La calma en medio de la tormenta del ojiazul. El rubio se quedo unos segundos mirando a la chiquilla, embobado.

-Bueno, Shio chan, creo que te toca estar con la tía tsunami un poco de la que tu papá entrena. Pero antes…- Naruto olisqueó el pañal de la niña, descubriendo que Shio traía sorpresa.- bufff, antes toca cambiarte…- declaró mientras seguía riendo, y la niña le devolvía una sonrisa traviesa. Shio uzumaki. El sol de otro sol que intentaba no apagarse. La única razón para luchar de Naruto.

* * *

BRUMMM

El sonido del inmenso trueno inundó la solitaria habitación de la torre del tsuchikage, en el interior de Iwa. Una habitación antes reservada a los altos dignatarios del país, hoy ocupada por un joven pelinegro temido en el mundo entero. Temido por traer muerte y destrucción a cada nación shinobi, por vencer a cada ninja poderoso del continente, por ser sinónimo de desgracia para sus enemigos. Pero toda esa fama se vendría abajo si le viesen ahora. Se encontraba temblando, sentado en una esquina del cuarto en posición fetal, intentando abstraerse. Sus músculos marcados, llenos de cicatrices y recuerdos de batalla, revelaban una fuerte capa de sudor, un sudor frío. El sudor de alguien de verdad aterrado.

BRUMMM

Otro trueno golpeó el cielo, y el joven se encogió un poco más. Realmente no tenía miedo a las tormentas, incluso de pequeño se paraba a verlas desde el cristal de su cuarto, maravillándose con esos rayos azules contrastando entre los negros nubarrones. Pero, desde la gran guerra, era incapaz de no aterrarse con ellas. Y se debía a que a sus oídos no llegaba un simple trueno, llegaba un recuerdo, algo peor. Un rugido. El desafío de la bestia mítica de diez colas, clamando al cielo tras ser liberado. Cada trueno le trasladaba de nuevo a ese campo de batalla de tierra gris y fría, volvía a ver a ese ser más alto que una montaña de ojos negros como la noche y de irregulares y alargados colmillos invocar un fuego tan ardiente que incineraba a centenares de hombres y mujeres sin problemas. Volvía a ver esos brazos largos de cuatro dedos deformes con garras y yemas con forma de ventosa caer sobre los pobres desgraciados que fueron a combatirle, convirtiéndolos en pulpa de color hueso y sangre. Le recordaba comiéndose a los pobres ninjas desafortunados que se quedaron demasiado cerca, los gritos de terror de esos infortunados al verse devorados. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido él. Y por cualquiera de ellos se habría cambiado. Quizás sobrevivir y vencerlo fue su golpe de más mala suerte. Pero, aún así, el trueno no le asustaba ni la mitad de lo que le asustaba lo que venía antes.

La estancia se iluminó con una potente luz azul, revelando otro relámpago de esa tormenta. Y el pelinegro sabía que estaba vacía, y así se lo repetía. Pero no era eso lo que veían sus ojos. Sus ojos veían su principal miedo: los fantasmas. Concretamente, los fantasmas de cada enemigo que había matado. Veía sus rostros trémulos, mostrando sus heridas aún sangrantes. Veía esa piel pálida, esas ojeras. Vio al mizukage, con esa gigantesca herida en el pecho aún sangrando, contemplarle de forma inexpresiva tras esos lentes. Vio a todos esos cazadores anbu que se convirtieron en cazados por perseguirle, a todos esos hombres, mujeres y niños de tez morena que cayeron en su primer ataque después de la gran guerra. Todos le observaban en silencio, y al frente, un joven de cabello negro azabache le observaba. Y sabía que le observaba, a pesar de tener sus cuencas vacías, sangrantes. Y cada vez estaba más cerca. Preso del terror, acudió a lo único que le infundía valor en esas situaciones.

-Y me aconsejo mi madre…- comenzó a cantar el joven pelinegro, con una voz apagada, casi al borde del llanto.- que comprara un barco con buenos remos, para irme de aventuras…

Para él no era una canción cualquiera. Esa canción le evocaba cuando de pequeño, en las oscuras y solitarias noches de konoha, se colaba en la habitación de su madre, huyendo de su miedo a esos fantasmas que ni en su imaginación infantil eran tan terroríficos como ahora. Recordaba cómo su madre le envolvía con sus suaves brazos, y él apoyaba su rostro en su pecho, dejándose adormilar por ese pelo rojo que olía al mismo paraíso. La sensación de calidez, de sentirse protegido… de sentirse amado de verdad. Y ella, con una sonrisa y esos bellos ojos violeta brillando, le cantaba una canción sobre un valiente marinero que volvía al hogar. Una canción de cuna de su denostado clan, que era su letanía de valor cuando la noche era más oscura y aquellos a los que había enviado con Shinigami demasiado pronto aparecían para llevarle con ellos. Notaba como ese pelinegro sin ojos, que un día reconoció como su mejor amigo, tenía su mano a escasos centímetros de sus cuencas, y solo pudo reforzar más su posición fetal y seguir cantando.

-Y así podría llegar a lo más alto, y guiar en una noble dirección mi navío. Y luego mantener el curso hacia mi refugio, y vencer a todos mis enemigos…- termino de entonar, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Pero cuando los abrió no estaba en su cuarto. Y no sabría decir si era un lugar mejor… puede que ya no hubiese truenos, ni esos fantasmas de su culpabilidad atormentándole, pero el frío se metía en sus huesos, y notaba incluso como los arañaba. Tardó unos segundos en identificar dónde estaba: esas casas de piedra derruida, el sonido del mar embravecido a lo lejos, la bruma que parecía dibujar espectros a su alrededor, los ruidos parecidos a lamentos que salían de cada edificio ruinoso… las ruinas del hogar de su clan. Su paraje mental. Anduvo, ya habiendo conseguido centrarse, rumbo a la plaza central, donde sabía que se encontraba quien le había convocado. Y la encontró en el centro de la plaza, con esas argollas al cuello y muñecas. Una bellísima mujer de ojos violeta, pelo rojo como el fuego y piel nívea, de cuerpo de apetecibles curvas, vestida con un kimono ajustado beige sin la más mínima mancha, le observaba con una tierna sonrisa, invitándole a acercarse.

- **Mi pobre sochi, ¿tienes miedo a la oscuridad?** \- preguntó con esos carnosos labios y un tono amoroso, como él que usaba una madre con su hijo.- **ven con kaa chan, yo te cantaré esa canción de cuna de nuestros ancestros…** \- le ofreció, tendiéndole la mano. El pelinegro se acercó a ella con serenidad, sin despegar sus orbes oscuros de los de la mujer. Y, cuando estuvo cerca, la agarró del cuello con fuerza, levantándola del suelo.

- _Te dije que no volvieses a hacer eso, madre. Ya tuve un padre y una madre, los quería y ambos murieron. Tú no eres más que un huésped indeseado, un parásito._ \- declaró, mientras apretaba su agarre y la mujer luchaba por respirar.- _No me obligues a redecorar tu castigo con imágenes de la gente que amaste muriendo…_ \- finalizó, soltando a la mujer, que cayó de rodillas al suelo entre toses, mientras su aspecto cambiaba radicalmente. Sus dientes y garras crecieron, su piel se cubrió de un espeso pelaje negro, sus ojos se volvieron de un amenazador carmesí, sus facciones se animalizaron. Pronto se convirtió en una loba de dos metros de altura, con diez colas a su espalda.

- **Podrías no ser tan brusco… Chikara kun…** \- se quejó el demonio.- **te recuerdo que te he sacado de esa pequeña "reunión de viejos amigos" de tu cuarto… y no soy un parásito, más bien soy un simbionte, ambos nos beneficiamos del otro… y podríamos beneficiarnos mucho más si me dejases materializarme junto a ti y acompañarte por las noches… para dormir, o lo que surja…**

- _Nadie te pidió ayuda, madre. Y no sería tan brusco si tuviese que castigarte por portarte tan mal últimamente…_

- **No sé a lo que te refieres, te recuerdo que obedecí tus órdenes**.- comentó con un tono de burla la loba.- **"tráelo a mi presencia madre. Es la hora"**

- _Claro, y eso se traduce en "ve a su hogar, mata a su mujer, pierde más de la mitad de tus colas que tardarás años en recuperar y vuelve sin Naruto uzumaki"_

- **A veces para hacer la tortilla hay que romper algunos huevos, sochi…**

- _Déjate de chorradas si no quieres enfadarme de verdad._ \- espetó el pelinegro con furia, mientras la loba instintivamente daba un paso atrás.- _podrías perfectamente haber dado el mensaje y sólo amenazado, o haberme traído a la mujer como rehén. No quiero que sufra como yo, quiero luchar contra él y reclamar lo que es mío, nada más. Lo que me parece es que tu objetivo no era traerme a Naruto uzumaki, si no matarla en uno de tus ridículos arranques de celos._ \- tomó a la loba por su hocico con violencia.- _¿acaso has estado pensando en un hombre que no sea yo?_

- **No se a lo que te refieres, sochi.** \- se defendió la loba, liberándose del agarre.- **Técnicamente, no hay diferencia entre vosotros dos, pero no te negaré que me carcome verle viviendo feliz, verle con otra en lugar de cumplir su propósito, y por eso decidí arrebatárselo todo: él debe de cumplir su destino, el también tiene que sufrir como tú. Y ahora ya lo tienes, ¿no has recibido a esos patéticos fanáticos marcados con las espirales uzumaki?**

- _Si, y es para que yo vaya a él. Ya oíste a la bruja, madre: él vendrá a mi, y tendré mi gran batalla. Si voy yo, puede que no se cumpla, maldita sea…_

- **No siempre llueve a gusto de todos Chikara kun… quizás debamos de volver a verlo para recordarle su deber…** \- sugirió la loba, relamiéndose lasciva.

- _A mí me parece que esto lo haces solo por volver a verlo, ¿De parte de quién estás?_ \- preguntó el pelinegro, sospechando de su huésped.

- **De nuestro clan, sochi. De nuestro clan. Naruto kun es un uzumaki purasangre. Y todos los hombres purasangre uzumaki son míos.**

Chikara la observó con el ceño fruncido, y salió de su paraje mental con la furia corriendo por sus venas. Puede que fuese esa conversación, la adrenalina, o simplemente que ya se había acostumbrado al retumbar de los truenos, pero ya no había fantasmas. Ya no oía rugir a esa bestia mitológica de diez colas. Solo quedaban los truenos. Sintió un pico de chakra en el horizonte, en dirección a la frontera con konoha. Era el chakra de Kurama, eso lo tenía claro. Y el rugido que trajo el viento, que esta vez no era producto de su mente enferma, le confirmó sus sospechas. Salió al balcón de su habitación, sintiendo como el viento hacía golpear el agua de lluvia con fuerza contra su rostro y torso desnudos. Y el rugió también al horizonte, desafiando a todo: a los truenos, a sus recuerdos, a sus fantasmas. Y en su interior, Madre aulló con fuerza, uniéndose al desafío.

-Óyeme Naruto Uzumaki, ¡si quieres que vaya a arrancarte los ojos, puedo hacerlo!- gritó con rabia, con puro fanatismo. Un relámpago iluminó al líder sectario, mostrando una imagen aterradora, con unos fulgurantes ojos rojos observando el horizonte, unas garras desarrolladas y unos colmillos afilados.- Que me oiga cada hombre, mujer, niño y bestia de este mundo, soy Chikara, el poder marcará mi vida, no el miedo. Soy Chikara, **¡Y NO TENGO MIEDO!**

* * *

Sakura llegó al lindero del bosque, todavía sin borrar su sonrisa de incredulidad. Ese baka era un maldito genio. Konoha, Kumo, Suna y Kiri, así como las naciones menores, habían destinado millones de ryu al rastreo del jinchuriki: habían buscado con sus mejores rastreadores en las recónditas montañas de Hi no Kuni y del norte de Kumo, en las apartadas islas del país del mar, en los indómitos bosques de las fronteras, en el desierto interminable de Suna, y todo infructuosamente. Y lo fue porque todos, a la hora de rastrearlo (ella incluida), plantearon la búsqueda como la caza de un ninja corriente. Pero Naruto no era un ninja corriente, era el baka número uno en sorprender. Casi se cae de espaldas en medio del banco cuando cotejó los comprobantes de las donaciones al orfanato y vio que se donaba el dinero desde… NAMI. Nami no kuni, a donde podías llegar en carreta en menos de una semana por menos de 10 ryu. Y sabía que tenía que ser él, era exactamente la misma cantidad que donaba el rubio, solo que fraccionada para no levantar sospechas, y ordenada en última instancia por Tazuna, el arquitecto de Nami no kuni. Obviamente, no sólo no le dijo nada al hokage para asegurarse de que nadie se inmiscuyese en su necesaria conversación con Naruto, si no para evitar que el peliplateado se practicase el seppupu en el mismo escritorio cuando supiese que había invertido una fortuna cuando bastaba una semana a pie en dirección este para dar con su pista…

Con esa sonrisa, en parte motivada por la ironía, en parte por ver el nombre de su amado ojiazul presidiendo la entrada del puente, como si fuese una señal, entró en nami. Hace poco que había amanecido, por lo que las calles todavía no mostraban toda la actividad que debían, cosa que agradeció la pelirrosada, que ante todo quería pasar desapercibida. Aunque le extraño que un par de hombres de pelo castaño y ojos negros se la quedasen mirando sorprendidos, completamente en silencio, para luego correr a un callejón. Demonios, creía que había mejorado físicamente, pero viendo a esos hombres huir... Esa sensación de ser observada aumentó a medida de que se aproximaba a la casa de tazuna: una mujer de proporciones exageradas que no sabía por qué despertaba en ella un fuerte instinto asesino, un hombre obeso que aún mirándola con los ojos como platos no paró de comer un tazón de ramen, e incluso un hombre rubio con un peinado y ropas perturbadoramente similares a las de Sasuke Uchiha. Todos mirándola asombrados. Incluso cuando llamó a la puerta del hogar, un perro callejero de pelaje rojizo y una extraña apariencia de inteligencia que descansaba en su puerta la contempló con sorpresa, sin acercarse. Un joven adolescente de cabello castaño medio dormido abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días.- comenzó a saludar la haruno, reconociendo a su interlocutor.- vaya Inari, que grande estás.- comentó amistosamente, pero se volvió a incomodar cuando, incluso el joven, la miró con incredulidad.

-Sa… ¿Sakura san?

-¿tú también te sorprendes? Me estáis empezando a preocupar, ya van unos cuantos transeúntes que reaccionan igual… ¿te importa que pase?

-No… no… pasa pasa, espera que aviso.- contestó el joven, mientras la pelirrosada atravesaba el pórtico de entrada.- Kaa chan, Oji san, SAKURA HARUNO está aquí.- anunció, remarcando el nombre de la kunoichi, lo que la hizo empezar a sospechar que había dado en el clavo al ir a esa casa. Pero eso no explicaba lo de los transeúntes perturbadores. Ni cómo podía tener tan mal gusto ese hombre imitador de Sasuke ya puestos… se fijó en que el perro de la entrada se escabulló hacia dentro de la casa con rapidez, y, para su sorpresa, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido ni ser expulsado por nadie de la familia anfitriona.

-Sakura san.- exclamó con alegría Tsunami, mientras se aproximaba a la haruno.- No te esperábamos, pasa conmigo al salón de la que llega mi padre.

Sakura agradeció la cortesía y observó a la mujer mientras se aproximaban a los asientos. La pelinegra seguía igual, parecía que para ella el tiempo no pasaba, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que sujetaba en brazos. Acurrucada en los brazos de tsunami, y sin despegar sus brillantes ojos violetas de Sakura, una niña pelirroja de no más de seis meses observaba a la haruno con muchísima curiosidad. Era una niña preciosa, de inmediato Sakura se fijó en ella, y más aún cuando la sonrío con un adorable gorgojo. Una sonrisa preciosa y, a la vez, extrañamente familiar….

-Tsunami san, ¿es suya la niña?- preguntó, mientras no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a ese angelito de cabello rojo.

-Llámame Tsunami, Sakura, que todo queda muy formal.- contestó con naturalidad la morena.- y, para mi desgracia, no es mi hija, es de… un amigo. Aunque estoy pensando en secuestrarte, ¿Qué opinas Shio?- preguntó con una inmensa sonrisa la mayor, mientras miraba a la niña, que volvió a reír.

-Shio… como la marea…- se dijo a sí misma Sakura. Era un nombre extraño, pero le pareció precioso, muy original. La niña la volvió a mirar y extendió sus pequeñas manitas hacia la haruno, como intentando alcanzarla.

- **Pero a mí me suena que también significa otra cosa…** \- se dijo su inner con un gesto de fastidio. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no salía…

-Si, creo que viene de ahí… parece que le has caído bien, ¿quieres ir con Sakura?- le preguntó tsunami a la niña, que siguió con su gesto de las manitas.- ¿quieres?

-Po… por supuesto.- contestó una enternecida Sakura. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no a ese ángel? con esa sonrisa la tenía conquistada desde el primer minuto. La tomó en sus brazos con cuidado, y se rió cuando la niña fue directamente a jugar con su cabello, que al parecer le había llamado mucho la atención.

Estuvo hablando de temas triviales con la morena mientras la niña jugueteaba también con el colgante, que extrañamente parecía también llamarla mucho la atención, hasta que apareció un serio Tazuna en la puerta del salón.

-Sakura san. Es un placer verla.- comentó con una extraña formalidad el arquitecto.- supongo que querrá hablar conmigo ¿no?

-Si no es molestia, Tazuna san, me interesaría.- contestó la haruno con la misma formalidad, para luego dirigirse a Shio.- Bueno, Shio, ha sido un placer.- le dijo Sakura a la pequeña, mientras la acunaba un poco en sus brazos. La niña se la quedó mirando con esos ojos violetas tan bellos, mientras enredaba con su chupete.- me da que vas a ser una niña preciosa eh, me dan ganas de secuestrarte a mí también.- declaró con una sonrisa, y la niña emitió un adorable gorgojo mientras Tsunami volvía a sostenerla.

Si hubiese sido por Sakura, habría pasado más tiempo con esa niña. No sabía porqué, pero la había cautivado desde el primer momento, y si las circunstancias fuesen otras habría indagado más sobre su identidad. No tuvo que usar su modo sennin para percibir chakra en ella. Mucho para ser un bebé de solo seis meses. Y su inner seguía ensimismada, pensando en a que le sonaba ese nombre, y por qué lo relacionaba con konoha… llegó al despacho del constructor, que cerró la puerta para obtener privacidad. Para sorpresa de la haruno, el perro de pelaje rojizo está allí, sentado en una esquina del cuarto, atento a todo. Sakura lo ignoró y se sentó dándole la espalda en una de las sillas, mientras tazuna lo hizo en la de enfrente. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, en los que la haruno no apartó sus orbes verdes de su interlocutor, el viejo constructor decidió hablar.

-Bueno… ¿y que le trae por mi casa a una prominente médico como usted, Sakura san?- preguntó con cierto tono nervioso.

-Lo sabes muy bien, Tazuna… he venido a por él.- anunció la joven kunoichi, mientras el constructor se tensaba.

-¿A por él?- repitió el constructor, adoptando su mejor cara de póker. Puede que todo fuese un farol, o que no se refiriese precisamente al rubio.- no… no entiendo a que se refiere, haruno sama…- vale, empezaba a quedarle claro al viejo porque no ganaba nunca en las timbas con sus amigos…

-Tazuna, dejémonos de rodeos. Sé que has estado contribuyendo al orfanato de konoha regularmente con grandes sumas de dinero, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta que ya tenéis un orfanato aquí…- Tazuna iba a intervenir para decir que donaba a ambos, que era muy generoso, la excusa que fuese necesaria.- pero es mucho más sospechoso que sea exactamente la misma cantidad que donaba Naruto, y que justo empezases al poco de desaparecer las suyas… sé que está aquí, Tazuna.

-…- el rostro del viejo constructor se endureció de pronto. Incluso el perro a su espalda pareció tensarse. El arquitecto se levantó con pesadez, abrió el cajón de un archivador cercano y sacó una botella de sale y un vaso, para luego volver a su silla y servirse un trago, que se bebió de golpe.- ¿Qué piensas hacer si te digo dónde está? Porque nada me impide avisarle para que vuelva a desaparecer.

-Tazuna… no vengo con intenciones hostiles si es lo que temes…- anunció la pelirrosada, aunque luego tuvo que corregir.- Bueno, si realmente, pero por asuntos personales nuestros, no vengo como enviada de la hoja. Una vez le dé un buen coscorrón por baka, solo quiero hablar con él. Es para cumplir una vieja promesa, te lo juro.

Tazuna analizó el rostro de la kunoichi. Sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero el tono de voz fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Denotaba enfado, sobre todo cuando mencionó ese coscorrón, pero también transmitía necesidad, añoranza. Como si fuese vital para ella encontrarlo, no para la aldea de la hoja. Incluso como si estuviese dispuesta a suplicarlo, a pesar del orgullo que claramente desprendía una médico de su nivel. Quería creerla, pero no sabía si revelándole la verdad metería en más problemas al chico. Ya era testigo de lo mal que lo estaba pasando estos meses, de su hundimiento que solo esa niña pelirroja evitaba que fuese completo. Recordaba cómo apareció uno de sus clones manchado de sangre, con esa niña en brazos, pidiendo a Tsunami que la cuidase. Como, con una mueca de puro dolor, anunció que su madre había muerto en un ataque a la cabaña. Y, desde entonces, Naruto pasaba por una fuerte depresión, eso era evidente, y nadie conseguía sacarle definitivamente del bache. Por eso dudaba: a lo mejor la pelirrosada era lo que menos necesitaba ahora. O lo que más, viendo el tono de su voz. Dirigió con disimulo su mirada al perro de color rojizo, que observaba a la haruno con interés.

- ** _Chiquilla… voy a fiarme de ti, quizás tú puedas hacerle ver la luz a ese imbécil de mi cachorro… a peor no vamos a ir, desde luego…_** \- pensó Kurama, dentro de su henge perro y seguro en su excelente disfraz, para luego asentir al constructor.

-Está bien… ¿Has llegado desde el gran puente Naruto no?- preguntó con seriedad el hombre, a lo que Sakura asintió con ansia.- Vuelve al punto donde se une al continente, y sigue el camino sur hasta dar a tu derecha con una senda que se adentra en el bosque. Continúa por allí y encontrarás lo que buscas…- Sakura agradeció de verás la ayuda y se apresuró a ir.- Ah, y Sakura… te deseo suerte… si es verdad lo que dices, a él también le hace falta hablar…- concedió con pesadumbre el anciano, asintiendo con confusión la haruno. La joven se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes despedirse del resto de la familia, en particular de cierta niña pelirroja.

-Espero volver a verte preciosa.- le dijo con cariño a la bebé, para luego dirigirse a Tsunami.- Sus padres tienen que estar orgullosos de ella, es un sol.

-Lo están… te lo puedo asegurar…- declaró la morena, extrañando a la ojijade por el tono apesadumbrado de sus palabras.- No te distraigas más, y saluda a Naruto kun de mi parte. Dile que no tengo problema en seguir haciéndole el favor un par de días más, que yo encantada… él lo entenderá…- Sakura asintió con confusión y salió del hogar en dirección a su destino, mientras Tazuna y el legendario zorro disfrazado hablaban.

-Bueno, ya no hay más que hacer…- enunció al viento el constructor

- **El ariete ha tocado el muro…** \- añadió Kurama.- **dame un poco de ese sake, que me hará falta para aguantar al Gaki…**

En el monte myoboku, un cansado Naruto contemplaba el resultado de su entrenamiento. Su técnica final, una técnica que requería de su guadaña y de un entorno de entrenamiento apartado, un lugar donde ni los ninja sensores pudiesen sentir ese espectacular pulso de chakra. Una técnica que solo podía ensayar en el monte myoboku, y que estaba destinada a ser su último recurso contra el enmascarado que ahora protagonizaba sus pesadillas. Su entrenamiento no era en absoluto sencillo: su técnica, demandante de una cantidad inmensa de energía, requería para empezar de unos conductos de chakra lo suficientemente fuertes como para no explotar al usarla. A pesar de su ya de por sí potente sistema de chakra, Naruto necesitó al inicio de estos meses de practica reforzar los conductos de su brazo derecho, forzando sus puntos de chakra hasta sentir el dolor y luego manteniéndolos así el máximo tiempo posible. Más de una vez se había excedido, y requerido de la ayuda de ma y pa para reparar los daños, pero actualmente ya podía usar su técnica sin miedo a que reventarse su brazo como una piñata. Cierto es que todavía la usaba contenida, sobre todo porque si la usaba a pleno rendimiento se quedaría indefenso y podría ser atacado en ese momento por su auténtico objetivo, pero los tres kilómetros de tierra calcinada a su alrededor demostraban que esa técnica sería suficiente. Una técnica monstruosa para matar a un monstruo.

Le intranquilizaba aún así estar tan lejos de Shio, pero en ese sentido había tomado unas precauciones brutales: no sólo había dejado allí a Kurama con un henge, vigilante, sino que había poblado la ciudad y los alrededores del hogar de Tazuna con clones disfrazados. Había usado a los más leales y autosuficientes, desde sus clones bocazas al clon gordo, el transformista de género confuso y al imitador del teme. Todos con una orden clara: al más mínimo indicio de peligro, usar la convocación inversa con Shio y la familia del constructor para llevarlos sanos y salvos al monte myoboku. Incluso, si algún asaltante se conseguía escabullir matando a alguno de los guardias, Naruto lo sabría de inmediato y se transportaría con su hija. Y de ahí que se sorprendiese cuando uno de sus clones bocazas se disolviese, transmitiéndole la persona a la que vio en Nami. Sakura chan. En un primer momento maldijo a su clon por ser tan indiscreto. Joder, porque era completamente inverosímil pensar que Naruto había camuflado decenas de clones allí disfrazados de habitantes de Nami, que si no Sakura lo había descubierto con sólo ver esa expresión de idiocia que adoptó su copia.

Pero luego, su corazón se comenzó a desacompañar, ansioso. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo tenía que volver, llevarse a Shio y buscar un nuevo hogar… bueno no, realmente no podía. Para empezar, llevaba seis meses preparando esa trampa infalible, seis meses de preparativos que no podía volver a empezar de cero… Así que podría simplemente desaparecer un tiempo, hasta que la joven se cansase y se marchase. No, tampoco era una buena opción, Sakura chan era terca como ella sola, sería capaz de hacer guardia en ese bosque años… sin contar que ese traidor de nueve colas le debía de haber revelado donde estaba afincado, viendo que la haruno había salido disparada en esa dirección. Y, ahondando en su reacción… ¿quería de verdad evitarla? Sabía que le traería problemas volver a verla, y a su mente venían las consecuencias de su último momento de debilidad a la hora de decidir sobre la seguridad de una persona, pero una gran parte de él le reclamaba volver a verla. Era extraño, hacia mucho que no se sentía… nervioso. En estos meses, fuera de sus momentos con Shio, había matado cada sentimiento. No sólo porque serían una debilidad frente a Chikara, sino porque, cada vez que afloraban, volvía el dolor. Dolor por la pérdida, añoranza. Recuerdos. Y ahora, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su corazón se desbocaba, ¿Qué era eso? Fuese lo que fuese, no tenía mucha opción: debía ir al encuentro de Sakura Haruno. Su ex compañera de equipo. Su diosa de ojos verdes.

Sakura siguió las indicaciones del constructor, confiada en que le había dicho la verdad. Vamos, no sólo le transmitió esa sensación, sino que no ganaba nada con mentir. ¿Qué iba, a abandonar su casa de la que la haruno iba y volvía? Anduvo por la carretera sur hasta hallar ese sendero, y atravesó la arboleda, nerviosa. Demonios, su corazón iba a estallar. ¿En serio iba a encontrarle? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo reaccionaria él? Eran demasiadas dudas, dudas que en un pasado quizás la hubiesen detenido, pero no ahora. Era consciente de que ese reencuentro podía ser mejor, sin una orden de captura de konoha y la imperiosa necesidad del mundo de su ayuda, por ejemplo, pero para ella era un momento muy emotivo. Después de un año separados, después de que ese baka le volviese a dar la motivación para mejorar y realizarse, después de haber sido una pieza clave en la fama actual de la kunoichi, volvería a verle. Mil emociones se entremezclaban, y la obligaban a rearmar sus ideas. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, abroncarlo, apalizarlo… pero, ante todo, quería estar con él. ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo el Shinju? Surgió en su mente la posibilidad de encontrarle con una vida hecha y una mujer, y tuvo que esforzarse en negarlo. Se había jurado cumplir su promesa, y ella no daría marcha atrás en eso por miedo. Si se encontraba con Naruto rehaciendo su vida, cumpliría sus deberes de kunoichi y luego se encargaría de recoger cada pedazo de su corazón e intentar repararlo en otra parte. Pero no fallaría en su promesa.

Tras andar unos minutos, llegó a una cabaña en medio del bosque, una cabaña de aspecto cuidado, bastante acogedora si le permitían añadir. Le extrañó no ver a Naruto, solo a una familia de campesinos. Un hombre, una mujer y dos niños que hacían sus quehaceres despreocupadamente. Se preguntó si quizás se había confundido, o si el lugar que buscaba estaba cerca de allí, así que decidió resolver sus dudas preguntando a esos labriegos. Pero, cuando se iba a aproximar, el hombre de la familia la hizo una señal para que parase, justo fuera de su recinto, mientras todos los miembros de la familia la miraban con una incómoda intensidad y en completo silencio. Iba a preguntar, pero el hombre solo señaló hacia un camino lateral, uno que conducía al mar. ¿Por qué iba a ir allí? ¿Y como sabía ese hombre que debía de ir allí? Todas esas dudas pareció captarlas el campesino, que con una sonrisa se disolvió en el aire, mientras el resto de miembros de la familia ni se inmutaban con ese suceso y seguían con sus quehaceres. A Sakura no le hizo falta pensar mucho para saber que era un kage bunshin con un henge. Y todos sabían que eran la especialidad de Naruto uzumaki. Con el corazón palpitando, siguió las indicaciones del clon hasta llegar a la playa y allí esperó. Naruto, su baka, estaba de camino. Preparó su equipo y sacó un par de píldoras de soldado por si las moscas. Una mujer siempre tiene que estar preparada, como le decía su maestra a menudo.

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Maldita sea, tenía que controlarse, o si no podría acabar diciendo alguna estupidez. Su plan era claro: mostrarse frío, distante, y espantarla. Alejarla del peligro, otra vez. No iba a negar que le sorprendía que, tras un año y medio, le hubiese encontrado. Quizás, cuando se fue, subestimó por primera vez en su vida a la kunoichi de pelo rosado. Nunca más lo haría, eso lo tenía claro. Pero ahora, por su bien, debía de volver a decidir por ella, alejarla de él. Alejarla del peligro. Pero esos pensamientos eran como la voz de Iruka sensei en las clases de la academia mientras el uzumaki miraba por la ventana muerto de aburrimiento: entraban por un oido, y salían por el otro. Si quisiese dar la sensación de distancia, no se habría arreglado tanto. A sus botas militares de entrenamiento y su clásico pantalón de chandal negro con rebordes naranjas se había unido una camiseta azul marino limpia de la mugre que traía del entrenamiento reciente. Joder, incluso había pasado por su casa a por la capa de su padre, como si quisiese impresionarla o algo. De verdad, que se sentía como un espectador de su propia vida a veces.

Llegó a la playa, y allí la vio. Y todos sus planes se fueron definitivamente al traste. Estaba, sencillamente, arrebatadora. No era lo mismo verla a través de un clon que verla en directo: el pelo lleno de ese color rosa que le encantaba llegaba casi hasta su cintura, con un ligero flequillo abierto en su preciosa frente. Y esos jades… esos jades mirándole fijamente, transmitiéndole en un descuido calidez, descuido porque la joven en seguida intentó adoptar una pose de profesionalidad. Iba vestida con el uniforme de jounin de la hoja, así que se imaginaba ya porqué estaba aquí. Pero le daba igual. Si hubiese querido dar una sensación distante, no la habría repasado de arriba abajo, y menos aún se habría mostrado alegre. Incluso siguió con esa sonrisa que no era capaz de combatir cuando la kunoichi adoptó una pose de batalla.

- _Bien Naruto, sigue el plan. Frialdad, pasotismo. Piensa en Sasuke teme._ \- pensó Naruto, para luego hablar.- ¿Sueles actuar así cada vez que llegas a casa de alguien?- declaró sin borrar esa sonrisa.- _¿En serio eso es hacer como el teme? Sasuke no diría esto ni en un millón de años…_

-Uzumaki Naruto, he venido a devolverte a la aldea para tu juicio por deserción, asesinato y atentado. Ríndete ahora y la aldea lo tendrá en cuenta.- respondió Sakura

- _Parece enfadada… bien, ahora la digo que no me haga perder el tiempo y me vuelvo por donde he…_ \- pensó Naruto, pero las palabras le salieron solas.- Emmm... por mucho que me encantaría ir a cualquier parte contigo, me parece que voy a tener que rechazarlo, Sakura chan.- respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.- _¿Pero qué cojones ha sido eso, tebayo? Baka, bakaaaaa._ \- se regaño a si mismo.

-Naruto, por favor, no lo pongas mas difícil. Entrégate.

-Lo siento, Sakura chan, pero si has venido a eso me parece que te irás sin nada, no pienso volver.

-Uzumaki Naruto, si no quieres volver por las buenas, será por las malas.- contestó Sakura mientras Naruto adoptaba una expresión mas seria.

- _Así que quieres pelea…_ \- pensó Naruto con picardía. Era un farol, seguro.- Tendrá que ser por las malas, Sakura-chan.- Repuso Naruto al tiempo que adoptaba una pose de defensa y dejaba su capa de llamas rojas a un lado.- Veamos cuánto has mejorado, jounin de Konoha.

Se quedaron mirándose unos tensos segundos. Cualquiera pensaría que el uzumaki estaba acechando para atacar, pero realmente estaba en su propio debate.

- **Creo que está cabreada, mocoso…** \- intervino Kurama, que había permanecido riéndose en silencio por la torpeza de su jinchuriki toda la conversación.

- _tú calla traidor, por tu culpa estamos así._ \- acusó el ojiazul a su biju.- _no os costaba nada a ti y al viejo cerrar la boca…_

- **¿Y perderme el espectáculo de como barre contigo el suelo? Era lo mejor de tus viejos tiempos…**

- _Sakura chan no está enfadada, solo es una pos…_ \- intentó aclarar Naruto, pero tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un puñetazo. La pelirrosada se había lanzado al ataque.

- **¿Te esperabas, después de acostarte con ella e irte dejándola sola, una reacción diferente?** \- declaró el biju con ironía, mientras se recostaba para ver el espectáculo. Había apostado por la chiquilla, esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

 **Y fin, aquí tenemos el último capítulo antes del parón. Todo es un circulo, volvemos al inicio, y ahora podéis ver el prólogo peeeeero desde la perspectiva de Naruto. Algunos me diréis "Naruto, de tanto andar con tsunderes, se ha vuelto tsundere", yo os aclaro que es MUY difícil para el rubio mostrarse frío con la pelirrosada. A mí me ha pasado a menudo: querer mostrarte borde con alguien que te agrada y descubrirte siguiéndole la conversación. En fin, la mala suerte de Naruto es que a topado con la chica con más carácter del continente, que le va a recordar a golpe puro que su complejo de mártir se lo puede guardar donde le quepa. Esperemos que Naruto no haga ninguna tontería y la chica no decida partirle en dos en lugar de darle un par de golpes... en cuanto a la actitud de la pelirrosada, quise reflejar un continuo de la serie: cuando Sakura no quiere dejarse llevar por las emociones, recurre a una falsa apariencia de profesionalidad. Es como si fuese una máscara. Pero con el rubio la va a costar mantenerla...**

 **Del primer acto... Aldevar, me vas a poner omce privados, lo se XD. A ver, Hinata es un pj que me agrada. Puede que no la vea con el rubio por esa personalidad tan tímida que resulta hasta surrealista, pero a mí me parece un pj que se merecía una alegría. Y que mejor alegría que sentir que lo que haces de verdad importa? Ya la habéis visto hablar de Naruto en el episodio "Kitsune no kiuby", siente que lo que hace no importa nada. Se confiesa y arriesga su vida contra pain y me rubio la ignora, durante la guerra está con el en primera línea y lo mismo... yo creo que ese sentimiento de inferioridad que CLARAMENTE tiene en el canon es una barrera insalvable para el naruhina. Y de ahí vino esa ridiculez de "the last", donde intentaron arreglar algo que era cosa de trabajarlo poco a poco desde pain en una película de hora y media, resultando al final que el gran amor de Naruto fue... por una bufanda y la muerte de neji... injusto, lo digo en serio, aquí estoy con muchos naruhinas: si querían desarrollar esta pareja, tendrían que haber hecho algo de lo que ha ocurrido en esta obra, mostrar a esa mujer como capaz de algo más que de tejer y cocinar.**

 **PAsemos a... Sakura rastreando. Pensadlo bien: buscas a un ninja ultrapoderoso, gastaras el tiempo en buscar al lado de casa? Es como cuando buscas el mando por toda la casa y lo tenias al lado al final XD Sakura acaba de descubrirlo en sus narices, como dijo pippin en el señor de los anillos, "cuanto más cerca del enemigo, más lejos del peligro". Me pareció una buena forma de descubrir a Naruto: Naruto es un huérfano, sería incapaz de dejar a esos niños desamparados. Ya se vio antes (aquí me habéis pillado y no me acuerdo de donde exactamente...) que Naruto seguía manteniendo el orfanato de konoha y teniendo acceso a sus cuentas. Solo hizo falta un pequeño empujón de hikari (que, como veis, ya va a saco, sabe que está condenada) y ya la tenemos en camino. Espero que os hiciese gracia el detalle de todos los clones especiales de Naruto por el camino, o lo de kurama perro. Y, como veis... ESA NIÑA ES UN PUTO SOL. En serio, me la imagino con esas manitas jugeteando con el pelo de Sakura y ese trozo de alquitrán que tengo por corazón hace el amago de latir y todo XD**

 **Lo de Sasuke avanza. Lo tengo claro: el círculo de venganza de Sasuke no estaba cerrado. Por favor, es imposible QUE TODO EL CLAN UCHIHA, sin excepción, estuviese deacuerdo con el golpe, y os recuerdo que hacían putas reuniones públicas... vivimos en un mundo donde todavía se duda sobre si la tierra es redonda, en ese clan había esquiroles contra Fugaku segurísimo. Yo sólo he tomado a un pj que me parece muy bonito (Mikoto) y lo he planteado con lógica dentro de esta premisa de que no todo el clan remaría en la dirección de Fugaku. ¿Que habrá detrás de todo esto? ¿Que hara Sasuke?**

 **Naruto desatado. Echabais de menos a Naruto en modo badass? Ahí lo tenéis arrasando un puto campamento con solo clones. Lo de que puedan ponerse en modo kurama lo mostró el anime en el entrenamiento del rasen shuriken, no me invento nada. Brutal a nivel de poder? Por supuesto, y no lo aprovecharon nada... imagináis a 10 Naruto cuatro colas? O.O si os fijáis, cuando Naruto está furioso, y se comporta así, falla en una de las 7 virtudes del bushido (vamos, es así como enfoco a Naruto inestable: pierde una de las 7 virtudes en lugar de tenerlas todas, en este caso pierde la virtud jin (benevolencia). Y tiene preparada una trampa, pero quizás Kurama tiene razón y debería de optar por algo menos... kamikaze. Menos mal que kurotsuchi le puede calmar un poco, y Shio SIEMPRE le arranca una sonrisa. ¿No os parece curioso que siempre tenga en la mano lo necesario para llamar la atención de su padre? Es como si viese el futuro... chan chan chaaaaaan. Yo lo dejo caer.**

 **Y mi parte favorita... CHIKARA. Quería que vieseis la otra cara de este villano. Hasta la fecha solo le habéis visto matando, era hora de que le vieseis sufriendo. La canción está sacada de "songs of philologist" del grandioso tolkien. Me pareció que encajaba perfecto. Ahora sabéis más del pasado de Chikara, y podéis verle interactuando con madre. Como veis, el ataque a Shion no les ha salido muy rentable, y eso enfurece al pelinegro.**

 **Bien, pues me parece que hasta el 23 de marzo no me volvéis a ver actualizando esto. El examen son 200 temas, 2700 artículos de legislación y además leyes especiales, necesitaré cada neurona para pensar en eso! Agradezco vuestra comprensión y buenos deseos, el próximo episodio vendrá muy cargado emocionalmente, y con dos grandes peleas... se llamara "el sonido del silencio". Disfrutad de la lectura!**


	33. ESPECIAL: la sombra de uzu

Especial: La sombra de uzushiogakure

 **Hola buenas! Me separo un poco de mis libros para daros un capítulo especial hoy, una de las dos sorpresas que os llevo anunciando toda la obra. Se que queréis acción, y ver esa pelea entre Sakura y Naruto, o que está pensando Chikara, pero no os preocupéis con ello, sigo vivo y escribiendo, solo que con el estudio es complicado tocar una obra tan densa. Solo puedo escribir hasta el 23 de marzo en los descansos nocturnos, y ahí tengo que elegir entre dejar a medias un acto de un capítulo (cosa que ODIO) o escribir cosas más ligeras. De ahí que tengáis este pequeño especial, y además un montón de actualizaciones pequeñas en el resto de obras de mi perfil. Para que os hagáis una idea: todo lo que he publicado desde las vacaciones en este fic en el resto de mi perfil, abarca en tamaño un único capítulo de KnK. Eso sí, el descanso está siendo MUY productivo para KnK, he metido muchas cosas buenas (la pelea final entre nuestro héroe y nuestro villano basada en la canción WOODKID-IRON y Whispers in the dark, con dos objetos legendarios involucrados y una simbología brutal... canela en rama :D joder, voy a escuchármelas de nuevo, ahora vuelvo...) (ruidos de Angron11 corriendo hacia su móvil...)**

 **Fuera de aquí, tenéis Fjaka, mi historia narushion, que ya va por la mitad (capítulo 5 de 10), que podéis enfocar como un gigantesco "Y si no hubiese secta del dios árbol y Sakura optase por Sasuke?"; pasión y color, mi historia NaruSaku hecha a base de pequeños oneshot sobre su relación, otro "y si?" Pero esta vez con Naruto y Sakura en lugar de Shion; y "el zorro y la serpiente", un drama NaruSaku corto que ya está finalizado y os animo a leer, además, he podido usar a Orochimaru de malo, que lo echaba de menos. Como veis, no he estado ocioso xD**

 **Volviendo aquí, el origen de este especial es curioso: en un principio, ibaca aportar cada detalle de los que veréis por aquí poco a poco a lo largo de la obra. Yo los apuntaba en mi iPad y los iba introduciendo en la historia poco a poco. Pero vi que eran DEMASIADOS detalles, demasiados pequeños pero importantes apuntes, muy difíciles de apreciar si los metía a lo largo de toda la obra. Por lo que decidí juntarlos y ponéroslos por aquí en un único capítulo. Espero que os guste, es puro trasfondo, sirve para apuntalar lo que viene después, que no será poco, y además sirve para otras obras que escriba después (ya he dicho por aquí que KnK está pensado como una saga, con la historia de Naruto de ahora como inicio). Y ahora... a los reviews! (Ya hemos superado los 100 por cierto O.O sois los mejores!)**

 **Andrew:** hola buenas! Me alegra de que sigas enganchado, ese es el objetivo! En cuanto a escribir una obra puramente mía... desde pequeño tengo la ilusión de hacerlo, algunas ideas tengo pero crear un mundo de cero es agotador... aunque no dudes que algún día me pondré a ello, tengo un mundo de Vampiros con diversos poderes pensado. Y tengo que reconocerte que cuando acaben mis exámenes publicare una historia de los mitos de cthulhu. Como admirador de Lovecraft, es mi deber homenajear esa maravilla...

Respondiendo tus dudas... creo que te has confundido con Fjaka, que ahí lo anuncie expresamente XD pero, aún así, aquí tb está pagando por ello si te fijas: por supuesto que ella quería ser la madre del primer hijo de Naruto, faltaría más, irónicamente ya la ha conocido sin saberlo y la adora XD si te fijas, el Shinju la tortura con ello: si hubiese elegido a Naruto en el país del hierro, si historia de amor sería preciosa. Puedes hacerte una idea leyendo "Pasion y Color".

Y si, comienza el principio del fin. Sakura tendrá mucho curro con Naruto, pero lo de volver a uzu... recuerda que es un erial con los espiritus de los uzumaki muertos clamando venganza, no es lugar para una niña... aunque si para una gran pelea final... ya veremos kukuku y sabía que os gustaría esa frase del rey de uzu, en parte era una preparación para lo de hoy.

Y no te voy a negar que lo de dejaros ahí fue a posta... en un principio iba a ser aún más cruel y dejaron en el capítulo anterior, pero me pareció muy elegante dejarlo justo en el principio. A partir de ahora TODO puede pasar (salvo el SasuSaku y el naruhina, que los enterré en lo más profundo del averno XD). Este capítulo es para quitaron un poco el mono.

a finales de marzo seguimos, aguanta! Un saludo!

 **Aldevar:** saludos de nuevo! Estaba puesto como spoiler a posta, lo tengo en mi bio, adoro dejar esos detalles y que la gente se de cuenta :D tuve que estudiarme a ese autor en el colegio, y siempre quise meter esa frase, así que, ¿por que no?

Hombre, yo creo que ese síndrome de inferioridad si que tiene base canónica, a los hechos me remito: nadie duda de que hinata ama a Naruto (ni el más acérrimo NaruSaku te lo podrá negar), y que tuvo mil oportunidades para acercarse sin hacerlo, y en muchas de ellas necesitando además Naruto que lo hiciese (siendo sinceros aquí tb, con el canon en la mano, Naruto sufrió una infancia de mierda y muy solitaria, en el menos brutal de los casos, habría agradecido con toda el alma que hinata le dijese hola). Eso no es simple timidez, no al menos si quieres presentar el amor de hinata como algo más que un capricho juvenil, eso es algo más, y lo único que encaja es que se sienta tan inferior a Naruto que sea incapaz de "entrarle", como decimos aquí. Yo sólo lo ve plasmado, y me parece un escollo tan brutal como para impedir una relación. Que cada cual tiene su opinión, pero un mínimo de base canónica, aplicando la lógica y la premisa "hinata quiere desde casi siempre a Naruto", tiene, es indudable. Y yo te reconozco que, por supuesto, solo hay una pareja en este Shonen con base canónica innegable y que destronaría a todas si en pierrot no fuesen un poco anticuados: el NaruSasu. Yo habría aplaudido ese final XD pero volviendo a tu review, este fic no es un shonen, y tiene desarrollo sentimental, y para ello he tomado a cada pj cómo nos lo presentó el anime, que es mi fuente y es obra de kishimoto de arriba abajo (pudo en cualquier momento impedir esas escenas NaruSaku, pero no lo hizo, al igual que las naruhina, SakuSasu...). Hinata fue maltratada por esa serie casi tanto como Sakura.

En cuanto a la madre de Sakura, a ver, presentemos los datos: el hombre que ella creía perfecto para su hija resulta ser un maltratador que la intentó asesinar, el hombre que quieres alejar como la peste de tu hija es quien la ha salvado siempre y en todo momento la ha expresado su amor. Y ella le corresponde. Sakura, tras decenas de discusiones, decide "sacar los tanques a la calle" y darla TODA la información, información que mebuki no sabía. Sus esquemas se han roto, y ha salido a relucir el auténtico odio de mebuki a Naruto: que ese chico atrae la desgracia. Y estoy deacuerdo con ella en ese punto, toda madre quería alejar a su hija de alguien así. Pero, una vez que ha sabido toda la verdad, ha visto que ha sido MUY injusta con Naruto, y que su hija ha elegido, así que reconoce su error e indirectamente le da una oportunidad. Amor de madre, a mí me pareció una reacción lógica. Vamos, yo tengo una hija y me dan a elegir entre Naruto y un hombre que la intentó asesinar y lo tengo claro...

Si... es curioso lo que se parecen ambos cuando tienen sed de sangre, no?

¿Quien te ha dicho que los bijuus no van a participar en el plan de Naruto? Lo que has visto es un simple cebo, una forma de llamar la atención de Chikara. Naruto no va a usar todas sus cartas, tiene un plan, y no dudes que agradecerá el poder de 45 colas acumuladas para hacerlo si es necesario. La duda es... será suficiente? Guarda tb el pelinegro algún as oculto bajo la manga? Para luchar contra Chikara empleará tanto su parte Shinigami como la de jinchuriki, no lo dudes. Y en cuanto a mantenerse en el país de las olas... tiene múltiples razones, empezando porque es el primer lugar desde que abandonó konoha al que llama "hogar", pasando porque Shio tiene allí una especie de tia en todo menos en la sangre y una familia que puede hacerse cargo de ella si Naruto muere, y llegando a su "plan"... no puedo darte mucha más información que digamos, pero su estancia allí está muy justificada, a mi juicio, y lo de encontrarle sus enemigos... desde que Shion se enfrentó a madre, no se han vuelto a ver lobos... quizás quedo MUY jodida... Pero, en cierta manera, tienes razón con lo de rebozarse en el dolor...

Y la llegada de Sakura... era completamente necesaria para la evolución del pj de Naruto. No he querido ahondar en estos seis meses, pero te puedes hacer una idea de cómo está después de arrancarle el corazón a un tipo por insultar a Shion. Digamos que Sakura ha llegado cuando el enfermo está en su peor momento, veremos que hace... y si, su enamoramiento es la clave, Naruto es incapaz de enfadarse con ella, ya lo viste al inicio del segundo arco. Esa chica le conoce bien además. Pero lo de Shion sigue MUY MUY PRESENTE, digamos que tendrás unos tres episodios mínimo de Naruto rumiando la muerte de Shion y pensando en que hacer con Sakura. Y recuerda una cosa: cuando a la ojijade se la mete algo entre ceja y ceja...

la razón por la que unos manifiestan ese poder y otros no es simple: en unos el kiuby no fuerza su chakra y se mantienen serenos (muy furiosos. Pero serenos), en el clon que se transforma en cambio no. Es una bomba biju, por decirlo en resumen. Todos podrían realmente, aunque con limitaciones en su poder, no dejan de ser muchos clones XD

Un saludo y disfruta del especial!

 **Gera118:** hola de nuevo! Me alegra que haya llegado el momento XD todavía tendrás que esperar un poco para ver cómo acaban los dos protagonistas despues de este encuentro, pero la espera merecerá la pena, créeme.

Y exacto, en el anime yo sólo veo luchar a Kurama con su manto amarillo y de vez en cuando un rasengan. Joder, lo comparas con Sasuke, que tiene mil herramientas, y te dices "¿por qué no han desarrollado mejor al rubio?". Hay momentos en los que parece más un chaval con la MUY buena suerte de tener a Kurama que "el héroe del mundo". El rubio tiene que tener mil variantes, de ahí sus poderes en esta obra: le has visto basarse en Kurama, usar solo el modo sennin, usar la guadaña y clones, el poder de heraldo... y te falta ver la suma de todos ellos y una pelea sólo a kenjutsu, con eso te digo todo.

Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Shigoda-san:** hola buenas! Tranquilo, volveremos de nuevo, y mínimo con uno semanal del doble de tamaño que los normales. Y yo que tenía pensado hacer una sencillita de veinte capítulos, que ya estaría acabada hace meses... con vuestros ánimos y comentarios llegaremos a 45, para que te hagas una idea!

Y si, me quedo muy creepy eso, menos mal que Sakura está acostumbrada a los clones de Naruto, si no no tendríamos reencuentro XD y si tiene a esa "familia" ahí es para evitar que algún viajero se instale en esa casa. Tiene sus razones, ya lo verás...

un saludo y espero que te guste el especial.

 **In:** saludos! Yo tb tenía ganas de llegar a este punto, no lo voy a negar xD y me costó que todo encajase exactamente igual que en el principio, con Naruto con la capa, el diálogo... fue complicado, pero con mucho mimo (y revisando varias veces XD) pude encajarlo.

Sakura no está enojada... está MUY enojada. Vamos, al rubio le espera una buena tunda como se despiste, Sakura nunca ha destacado por contenerse a la hora de golpear a Naruto, imagínate ahora que tiene razones para hacerlo xD en el fondo, Sakura es pura pasión cuando se relaciona con Naruto, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y, si sobrevive a este encuentro, has dado en clavo en todo, ¿que hará cada uno? ¿Será consciente la pelirrosada de TODO (tanto lo bonito como lo... terrible)? No me gusta dejaros con la intriga, pero los exámenes no me perdonan, espera que valdrá la pena! Sobre todo si Sakura se entera de que otra mujer la ha disputado el mando...

Chikara... Chikara es la gran incógnita. Como has visto, ama de verdad a Sakura, así que si se encontrase con ella podría suceder cualquier cosa. Yo estaría más preocupado por si MADRE se encuentra con ella. Shion tenía ventaja contra madre por ser una exorcista, pero Sakura...

Lo de Sasuke será vital, es la prueba definitiva, ¿ha cambiado o solo está fingiendo? ¿Sigue siendo un vengador o se ha civilizado? Si descubre algo que no le guste, y no está Naruto para pararle... puede hacer una tontería. Será vital para el desarrollo psicológico de ese pj, y despegarlo de una vez de esa aberración que crearon en boruto...

y es curioso... no conozco a nadie de momento que le gustase el final de Naruto completamente. Ni a los naruhina y SasuSaku tan siquiera. Yo lo atribuyó a que seguramente cambiaron de idea en mitad de la serie: querían un NaruSaku, vieron que el fandom estaba pesado con un naruhina y se dejaron llevar. Malísima idea, o una u otra, no puedes ir a ambas opciones porque te queda un final donde no haces justicia a nadie. Naruto incumple una de sus metas y pasa de su familia, hinata está de ama de casa sin más motivación que atender a Naruto kun, Sasuke ha abandonado a su familia y sigue siendo una tabla de madera emocional, y Sakura... lo de Sakura da para una tesis, vaya aberración... te recomiendo el fic "POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS" de arminius el único, que es el final de la serie con un NaruSaku y bien hecho. Y si sigues por aquí, pasión y color, que lo hice tb con esa idea, poner sólo a Naruto y Sakura y su relación.

sin más, espero que disfrutes de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Kurai no kurai:** ya te echaba de menos por aquí, bienvenido! Y por partida doble y ocupando el review numero 100! :P Yo te animo a descubrir una cosa, visto qué sueles acertar: que tres ases en la manga tiene Chikara? Ya os he dado una pista muy muy sutil de dos de ellos, el otro creo que por el momento es imposible de saber.

me alegra que te gustasen esos especiales, ya te vi por "el zorro y la serpiente", que básicamente es uno de esos especiales centrado en Naruto y Orochimaru xD sobre ese especial, TENED PACIENCIA XDXD básicamente, al no estar realmente unido a la trama (ser, básicamente, un omake, lo he metido en mi capítulo 38 (vuestro 40) como un capítulo en el que hikari usa su bola de cristal. Querría meterlo antes pero... no hay espacio XD y además, revelaría cosas... cosas que prefiero que tú sabes y que joderian el climax de la obra)

lo del Shinju, realmente NO HA PODIDO atacar estos seis meses. Y hay una explicación muy muy sutil, que ni tan siquiera Naruto se imagina. Pero, a nivel de la historia ahora mismo, le vas a ver en el siguiente capítulo atacando con MUCHÍSIMA crueldad. No está olvidado, es sólo que tiene su momento exacto para aparecer, y tiene un material brutal para atacar el rubio, aunque... quizás alguien lo haya previsto... ejem ejem...

y de gracias nada hombre, me acuerdo de todos los que ponen reviews, tal es mi nivel de agradecimiento por molestaros en leer esto XD en cuanto a la explicación del viento, tienes razón, y el capítulo 33 (vuestro 35) ha sido específicamente reformado para ello. Te gustará ver quién lo explica, muchas gracias por recordármelo y seguir la historia, un saludo!

 **BossNoney:** hola nuevo lector! A ver, es cuestión de gustos: algunos quieren más acción, otros más trasfondo e historia, otros más romance... esta historia tiene de todo. Me apetecía muchísimo ampliar la mitología del mundo Naruto, de ahí ese episodio, obviamente, al ser totalmente nuevo da lugar a la polémica, entiendo que haya gente a la que no le guste. Pero verás en el resto de capítulos que esa historia es vital en la parte de hikari, y hace mención a varios pjs importantes, como Arashi o izanagi.

Si no te gustan esa clase de capítulos, con una historia centrada en el pasado y mucho desarrollo fuera del canon, sáltate este, que es básicamente eso. Es que me gusta escribir de estos capítulos, y más cuando pienso que pueden darle ideas a algún lector para su propio fic. Somos una comunidad, y quiero contribuir.

Espero que te siga gustando la historia a pesar de eso. Disfruta y nos leemos si llegas hasta aquí, un saludo!

* * *

Naruto revisó la gran biblioteca, esa biblioteca que contenía la historia y tradiciones de su clan. Enterarse del legado y desaparición de los uzumaki fue traumático, le hacía sentirse solo, y la única manera que tenía de conectarse con su madre y sus antepasados era leyendo sobre sus costumbres e historia, empaparse de su espíritu, y asegurarse de que sus hijos y nietos también lo hiciesen. Puede que uzushiogakure ya no fuese un lugar habitable, y que su clan ya no tuviese tantos integrantes como tenía antiguamente, pero los uzumaki sólo morirían si se les dejaba de recordar. Uzu vive mientras haya un uzumaki orgulloso de su linaje.

El clan uzumaki, contrario de lo que se piensa, no es originario de la nación del fuego. Demonios, ni tan siquiera eran todos pelirrojos de ojos violetas, ni tenían ese apellido concreto. No eran más que una agrupación de cazadores de las regiones costeras del norte del continente, familias de carácter nómada especializadas en la caza y con el único anhelo de sobrevivir a las mil guerras que poblaban el mundo y que dieron lugar al Shinju. La llegada de kaguya, como al resto del mundo, les afectó también en lo más profundo de su esencia. No hubo un solo cazador de este clan que no perdiese un amigo, un hijo, una madre… a manos de la diosa conejo. Y quizás ese carácter nómada y su desconfianza natural les previno de lo que venía después. Era común entre ellos un dicho, una constante que se repetían cada vez que la lluvia les calaba hasta los huesos por no tener un hogar, cada vez que la diosa conejo y sus lacayos se llevaban a uno de los suyos, cada vez que la guerra llamaba a las puertas de este clan.

 _Algunos disfrutan la vida,_

 _otros la sufren,_

 _Nosotros la combatimos._

Así que, cuando el gran hagoromo ototsuki venció con la ayuda de su hermano a la tirana y la selló en la luna para no volver a verla, y posteriormente apareció frente a estos cazadores ofreciendo un regalo, ninguno lo aceptó, para sorpresa del semidiós. El ninshu, o arte ninja, la capacidad de manejar el chakra, un poder que les hubiese permitido crear agua cuando tuviesen sed, fuego cuando tuviesen frío, luz en lo más profundo de la oscuridad… y una herramienta ideal para la guerra. Y si este pueblo había aprendido algo de su pasado, es que la guerra solo atrae más guerra, y la guerra se lleva a tus seres queridos como tributo. Rechazaron ese regalo por su carácter desconfiado, por esa especie de sexto sentido que les advertía cuando no debían de fiarse de su interlocutor. Y era curioso esto último, porque no percibían maldad en ese hombre, compartieron su comida con él sin dudarlo. En ese hombre detectaban inocencia, y la inocencia está condenada a morir en un mundo en guerra. Despidieron al gran hagoromo con la promesa de que, sin el regalo del ninshu, ellos contribuirían a la paz de la forma que mejor sabían: sin dejarse llevar por la ira ni la codicia. Intentando vivir su vida humildemente.

Desgraciadamente, este pueblo fue una minoría en comparación con los que sí aceptaron el ninshu. Los Sarutobi, hábiles guerreros del centro del continente; los yamanaka, famosos guías espirituales; los akimichi, nobles guardianes… todos le dieron el sí a hagoromo. En un principio no debería de haber sido un problema, muchos lo enfocaron a construir en lugar de a destruir, pero el destino parecía maldecir al semidiós. Su regalo, creado para unir y enlazar a antiguos enemigos, se convirtió en el arma más mortífera del continente. Y en esa arma destacaron los clanes de sus hijos: los Senju, descendientes del gran Ashura ototsuki; y los Uchiha, descendientes del infame indra ototsuki. Al igual que sus ancestros, ambos clanes se sumergieron en una lucha por la supremacía, una lucha que arrastró a todo el continente. Era fácil echar la culpa al clan Uchiha, tacharles de asesinos y psicópatas obsesionados con el poder, y no le faltaría razón al que lo afirmase. Pero el clan Senju no era muy diferente, sobre todo viendo su falta de voluntad de solventar de manera diplomática el conflicto. Realmente, su única diferencia es que los Senju estaban en una posición de poder tras la victoria de Ashura, y los Uchiha no.

Y la guerra entre ambos clanes cobró una nueva dimensión cuando los Uchiha comenzaron a descubrir el arma definitiva de su clan: el **mangekyo sharingan** y sus poderes. Susanoo, tsukuyomi, Amateratsu y el más brutal de todos: izanagi, o la facultad de engañar a la misma realidad. Poderes que surgieron de un día para otro sin sentido ni explicación, aunque los rumores decían que eran una recompensa de los crueles dioses por matar a tu ser más querido, y que convirtieron una guerra igualada en una masacre. El clan Senju, a pesar de su numero y poder, se vio sobrepasado por llamas negras que nunca se apagaban, espectros indestructibles del tamaño de un edificio, ilusiones donde lo único real era el dolor… y pronto estuvo cerca de la extinción. Y a él no solo le acompañaron sus aliados, sino el resto de clanes que no se pusieron directamente del lado Uchiha. Y, entre ellos, el clan de cazadores que todavía no se denominaba uzumaki. Este periodo de guerras le había enseñado a este clan, otrora pacífico, que debía de prepararse para luchar si quería sobrevivir, y, como empezaron a decirse en un idioma antiguo como el mundo, " _si vis pacem para bellum" (si quieres la paz, prepárate para la guerra)_. Fruto de esa necesidad se comenzaron a especializar en el **kenjutsu (arte de espada), kyūjutsu (arte del arco)** y en el manejo de shuriken, artes que no requerían de ese regalo envenenado que era el chakra.

Pero, a pesar de ello, y como al resto del mundo, solo les salvó de la extinción una cosa: la propia locura Uchiha. Cuando los pelinegros tenían la victoria al alcance de su mano, comenzaron a matarse entre ellos en la búsqueda de poder, movidos por la codicia en su estado más crudo. Hermanos matándose por una pizca de poder, amantes haciendo lo propio… y una inmensa cantidad de ciegos con una corona en su cabeza y los cuerpos de las personas que amaron a sus pies. Y esa locura no derivó en la completa extinción de ese clan maldito únicamente porque una bella mujer de cabello morado oscuro y ciega de un ojo, consiguió disciplinar a sus hermanos de armas e imponer un poco de cordura en ese inmenso caos. Naori Uchiha se llamaba. El caso es que toda esta tragedia permitió al mundo reponerse y equilibró las tornas, permitiendo a este pueblo nómada rehacer mínimamente sus filas. Ya no eran un simple pueblo de cazadores, tenían una organización marcada por un sistema matriarcal. Un pueblo nómada no puede permitirse el lujo de prescindir para sus labores de la mitad de sus miembros, así que las mujeres de ese pueblo siempre estuvieron en primera línea y no cuidando del hogar sin hacer nada más. Y ellas encantadas, todo había que decirlo, todas ellas eran mujeres enérgicas, fuertes, y particularmente viciosas con los enemigos que amenazasen la vida de sus hijos. Nadie quería caer en las manos de una matriarca del clan sedienta de sangre.

Y uno de estos hijos fue el denominado "primer uzumaki", el grandioso Arashi. Poco se sabe de su infancia, y no por misterio o por extrañas circunstancias, simplemente porque toda su vida fue uno más del clan: un cazador, un espadachín, un nómada. Incluso algunos datos de la época reflejaban que no era especialmente bueno en esos campos, sólo resaltaban su voluntad de hierro. Y, un buen día, desapareció con dieciséis años de edad. Se creyó que quizás fue víctima de algún depredador del bosque (era común morir a manos de un oso, o de una manada de lobos), o incluso de algún ninja enemigo. Pero todas las especulaciones se fueron al traste cuando, pasada una semana, apareció de nuevo. Sólo el que se presentase ante sus padres como arashi permitió reconocerlo: para empezar, su físico había cambiado. Su pelo marrón y ojos ámbar habían dado paso a un pelo rojo color sangre y unos ojos de un profundo violeta, su débil constitución a un cuerpo trabajado, preparado para la batalla. Pero lo más impresionante fue lo que trajo consigo: poder, conocimiento y un futuro. Arashi uzumaki explicó que había visitado el reino del rey de los dioses, el temido Shinigami, dios de la justicia y de la muerte, y que el dios le había recompensado con mil dones, la fuerza para asegurar la supervivencia de su pueblo y un futuro. Que a partir de ahora él, y todo el que dentro de ese clan quisiese seguirle, tendría un hogar al que volver de sus viajes y el poder para defenderse del que intentase matarlo.

Pero esta invitación trajo consigo un desafío. Hayata, líder del clan por aquel entonces, desconfió de algo tan esperanzador, y declaró que si Arashi quería hacer eso, primero tendría que vencerle en un duelo a espada. Que un chico que no cazaba ni luchaba bien podía decidir el destino de todos. Hayata, un hombre de treinta años de una constitución espectacular, con dos metros de altura y una tupida barba y pelo rubio y ojos marrones, era el mejor guerrero del clan y había alcanzado el liderazgo incluso sobre las mujeres espadachines, ese duelo era un suicidio para Arashi. Pero el joven simplemente sonrió y pidió una katana. En cuanto recibió el arma, se hizo un corte en la mano, manchando la hoja de la espada con su sangre. " _Esta será la única herida que sufra hoy_ " declaró exudando confianza, provocando la carga a ciegas de un Hayata llevado por la ira. Nadie supo dónde estuvo el joven esa semana, pero era obvio que no era el mismo. El Arashi antiguo no habría durado ni dos minutos contra el gran hayata, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que de un simple espadazo ese hombre era capaz de partir un tronco por la mitad. Pero el joven ahora pelirrojo no sólo sobrevivió, sino que esquivó con habilidad hasta que su rival se cansó, y cuando el agotamiento facilitó el trabajo, derribó a su rival de un corte en el pecho.

Todos preveían lo que iba a pasar, la muerte de Hayata y el ascenso de Arashi como líder. Pero el joven volvió a sorprender a propios y extraños, y en lugar de rematar a su rival, le tendió la mano. Cuando un confundido Hayata le preguntó por qué, el ojivioleta solo contestó "puesto que mi espada estaba llena de mi sangre, tras ese corte llevas mi sangre en tus venas. Nunca podría matar a un hermano de sangre" y le tendió la mano al gigante, que la tomó con respeto y aceptación. Y, con ese apretón, hayata vio como su pelo y ojos se tornaban también rojo y violetas respectivamente, como un inmenso poder le invadía. Hayata había recibido el regalo de Arashi, y se había convertido en el segundo uzumaki. Y de paso ambos contendientes crearon la costumbre más antigua y sagrada del clan junto a la denominada "Luna del cazador", el desafío por el poder o como se lo conoció, **Holmgang** o "camino a la isla" en referencia a lo que ocurrió después. Arashi, gozando del respeto de su pueblo, se presentó como "Arashi Uzumaki", en referencia al remolino del lugar donde adquirió todos sus conocimientos; y ofreció a cada hombre, mujer y niño el adquirir el mismo poder que él tenía. Cuando le recriminaron hacer lo mismo que hizo hagoromo antiguamente, Arashi les explicó que su pueblo no podía seguir más tiempo combatiendo en desventaja, que fueron soberbios al rechazar una fuerza que podría haber salvado a los suyos de la muerte en la guerra. Que el clan debía de renacer y ser fuerte.

" _si vis pacem para bellum"_.

Tal discurso caló hondo en los demás miembros de ese colectivo de cazadores, y al final absolutamente todos aceptaron ese nuevo don. Todos habían perdido a alguien, todos estaban agotados de luchar. Todos querían un futuro. Dandole la mano a Arashi, recibieron ese don tan parecido al ninshu. Sus cabellos pasaron a ser predominantemente rojos y sus ojos violeta, aunque en algunos casos conservaron su color original para sorpresa del nuevo líder del clan, que echaba de menos su pelo castaño claro aunque no lo reconociese; y sus reservas de chakra aumentaron incluso por encima de los niveles medios de clanes más fuertes, como el Senju o el Uchiha. Guiados por el gran Arashi uzumaki, atravesaron un continente en guerra en dirección este, la dirección que Shinigami le había indicado al pelirrojo. Era un camino suicida, como muchos pensaron, era imposible que por el camino no recibiesen ataques de los Senju, de los Uchiha, de los nara… pero ninguno tuvo en cuenta el nuevo poder de Arashi. El ojivioleta había sido bendecido por Shinigami, además de con una naturaleza afín al suiton y al Katon, con tres nuevos elementos invocados de su mismísimo reino: el elemento **Chitón (sangre)** , el elemento **hone (hueso)** y el elemento **Hai (ceniza)**. Y a eso había que añadir unas cadenas de diamantina prácticamente indestructibles que agarraban a los enemigos como tentáculos, una guadaña terrorífica con la habilidad de despojar a su víctima de años de vida de un corte, unos extraños lagartos de decenas de metros que el joven invocaba a voluntad y un nuevo arte ninja que opacaba al resto: el **fuinjutsu** , o arte de sellado.

El nuevo clan uzumaki atravesó el continente desde el norte hasta el este (actualmente territorio de kumo, konoha y el país de las aguas termales), con Arashi eliminando a todo aquel que se atreviese a retar a la comitiva. El ojivioleta había salido puramente uzumaki, y se demostraba particularmente vicioso con sus enemigos, ganándose al poco la temible reputación y respeto que solo podía otorgar el miedo. Ni tan siquiera el clan Uchiha osó interponerse en ese camino, e incluso se le fueron uniendo otras personas desarraigadas, personas sin hogar o cansadas de la guerra, rumbo al destino marcado por Arashi. Tras meses de viaje, el clan nómada cruzó el mar y llegó al lugar donde se asentarían definitivamente: una isla desconocida hasta entonces, entre mil remolinos que inexplicablemente no les hicieron nada, con extensos bosques y un gigantesco volcán en su interior, un lugar que bautizaron como Uzushio (remolino entre mareas). El propio Arashi uzumaki lo declaró en viva voz, " _nuestro espíritu inquieto nos llevará a seguir recorriendo el mundo, pero nuestra alma nos traerá siempre de vuelta aquí"_. Más que una declaración fue una especie de profecía, puesto que cada uzumaki sintió, nada más ver su nuevo hogar, la necesidad de estar cerca de él. Los uzumaki que por su carácter inquieto o vicisitudes del destino se alejaban de ella, a menudo se descubrían mirando al este, a uzu. E incluso los que buscaban un lugar donde vivir, inconscientemente acababan asentándose cerca del territorio de la gran uzu.

Y asentados allí, los uzumaki comenzaron a crear su nuevo mundo. De inmediato se hermanaron con la isla más cercana, Nami no kuni (país entre las olas), anexándola a su territorio, así como la costa cercana con sus extensos bosques. Crearon relaciones con las cercanas islas del sur, futuro país del agua, y con los pueblos del interior al norte y al oeste, actuales kumo y konoha, y construyeron una fortaleza en esa isla acorde a lo grandioso del proyecto de futuro que tenían en mente. Y todo ello sin abandonar su equilibrio con la naturaleza, una huella imborrable de su pasado nómada y cazador, del que todavía conservaban antiguas costumbres, como la de salir a cazar en la luna llena más grande del año o "la Luna del cazador", convertida ahora en una forma de que los jóvenes uzumaki demostrasen su valía. Incluso ese equilibro con la naturaleza pareció reflejarse en sus afinidades elementales, predominando el Suiton y el Doton. Todos ellos siguieron entrenando sus artes de kenjutsu, kyūjutsu y uso de shuriken, a lo que añadieron el uso de las cadenas y, en casos excepcionales, el uso de alguno de esos tres elementos nuevos que manifestó Arashi, aunque ninguno más de uno a la vez, tal era su poder que solo el pelirrojo original podía usarlos.

Pero donde destacaron de verdad los uzumaki fue en el fuinjutsu. En un principio, debido a su carácter nómada, ese pueblo había rechazado como inútil el arte de la escritura, creyendo que con el manejo del ninshu y de las nuevas artes de Arashi bastaría, pero Arashi les demostró cuan equivocados estaban. Se celebró un duelo contra los diez mejores uzumaki, en el que el ojivioleta declaró que si uno llegaba a tocarle ganaría el liderazgo del clan. El joven pelirrojo se sentó en posición de loto en el suelo, rodeado de cientos de papeles, y espero. Los hombres y mujeres que se enfrentaban a él le miraron extrañados, y se lanzaron al ataque, invocando sus cadenas, desenfundando sus katanas, e incluso tres de ellos reuniendo los tres grandes elementos del denominado "rey uzumaki". Y todos ellos perdieron sin tan siquiera acercarse. Los papeles que rodeaban a arashi comenzaron a brillar, liberando decenas de técnicas que destruyeron cualquier ofensiva. Muchos se hallaron paralizados cuando la tinta de los pergaminos se extendió por su cuerpo tras tocarlos. Otros vieron como sus técnicas de ninshu eran contrarrestadas sin dificultad por su afinidad fuerte, como técnicas de raitón contra el suiton. Los últimos en caer fueron los tres usuarios de hueso, sangre y cenizas: la ceniza se enfangó bajo el agua, el hueso se quebró ante el viento y la sangre se evaporó ante el fuego. Sin moverse, el rey uzumaki había demostrado el poder del fuinjutsu, el poder de la imaginación. Manejar los cinco elementos y mil técnicas más.

Y a partir de ese momento, todos y cada uno de los uzumaki de esa isla se afanaron en conocer el arte del fuinjutsu, mostrando un talento natural para ello, curioso teniendo en cuenta que la inmensa mayoría no sabía ni escribir. Con el tiempo, surgieron cuatro ramas de sellado, fruto de un arte tan extenso que una sola persona tardaría toda una vida en aprenderlo por completo, o incluso más. Surgió la rama de sellado de la vida, especializada en los jutsus curativos, muy escasos en una época marcada por la guerra y el ansia de poder; la rama de sellado de la muerte, especializada en invocaciones infernales y técnicas de interrogatorio y juicio del propio Shinigami; la rama de sellado de la luz, especializada en el destierro de entidades incorpóreas y de carácter eminentemente religioso; y la senda de la oscuridad, especializada en la infiltración y el sigilo. Todas ellas con su propia escolástica y sus propios usuarios, todos respondiendo ante el rey de uzushiogakure. La isla fue poblada con infinidad de trampas basadas en esos artes: defensas con técnicas elementales, técnicas combinadas, trampas que invocaban seres salidos del mismo reino de Shinigami para combatir a los intrusos, seres humanoides autómatas que se movían por la energía generada por sellos e incluso trampas que generaban agujeros de un insondable negro que arrastraban a su víctima hacia la nada. Si a algún enemigo se le ocurría invadir esa isla, pagaría el precio en hueso, sangre y ceniza.

Y, fuera de las enseñanzas de Arashi, ocurrió algo extraño, sorprendente para el ojivioleta. Lo cierto es que el joven había enfocado sus enseñanzas hacía el ninshu y el fuinjutsu, ocultando por el momento sus tres capacidades derivadas del regalo otorgado por Shinigami: una capacidad de regeneración avanzada, una habilidad sensorial por encima de lo común y la habilidad de tener varios contratos de convocación a la vez. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando algunos uzumaki comenzaron también a usarlas: guerreros que veían como sus heridas de batalla se regeneraban en un día cuando era necesaria una semana mínimo, soldados que sentían al enemigo a kilómetros de distancia sin necesidad de verlo, y otros que se descubrían invocando más de una criatura diferente cuando era supuestamente imposible. Así nacieron las tres grandes castas especializadas del clan uzumaki: la **casta senshi (guerrero)** , especializada en el combate; la **casta kagura (ojo divino)** , especializada en rastreo; y la **casta dobutsu (animal)** , especializada en invocaciones. Unas castas que, unidas a las escolásticas de sellado, a los guerreros entrenados por el clan en el arte del ninshu, kenjutsu y kyūjutsu con sus inmensas reservas de chakra y al propio Arashi uzumaki, puso al clan del remolino a la altura del poder de los Uchiha y los Senju, todavía enfrentados en una guerra eterna.

Obviamente, ambos clanes vieron en el clan uzumaki la oportunidad perfecta para imponerse en su guerra eterna, y enviaron emisarios a negociar con el gran Arashi uzumaki, rey de uzushiogakure, señor de la ceniza, la sangre y el hueso, esperando convencerle. Pero destacó en este caso el emisario del clan Uchiha, Naori Uchiha. La joven pelimorada había asumido el liderazgo del clan el tiempo justo como para que se civilizase lo suficiente y adoptare un objetivo común, mostrándose como una líder serena, fuerte e, irónicamente, completamente cuerda en materia de ansia de poder. Una Uchiha libre de la maldición del odio. Y esta fue la razón por la que no asumió el liderazgo del clan Uchiha por más tiempo, porque el resto de su clan si la sufría. Tomó las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que dejasen de matarse unos a otros prohibiendo el uso del izanagi, y posteriormente se retiró del mando, dejando que su hermano redimido tomase las riendas. Pero, en cuanto supo de la intención del clan de enviar un emisario a negociar con el clan uzumaki, ella misma abandonó su ostracismo y se ofreció a ir. ¿La razón? No se la explicó a nadie, al igual que nadie supo que hablaron la joven ciega de un ojo y el rey uzumaki. Los escritos dejan constancia de la desaparición de ambos durante una semana, para luego volver la Uchiha con un pacto de no agresión entre ambos clanes y uno de los ojos del gran Arashi uzumaki en la cuenca del que tenía ciego. Muchos creyeron que se lo habría arrancado, pero el pelirrojo, ahora tuerto, no dejó que nadie la tocase, ordenando que la escoltasen sana y salva hasta su hogar sus mejores guerreros.

Muchos entonces creyeron que el clan uzumaki se aliaría con el Uchiha, pero entonces Arashi, experto en sorprender al resto, acordó exactamente lo mismo con el emisario del clan Senju, aunque esta vez sin desaparecer una semana ni perder un ojo. El clan uzumaki se erigió como baluarte de la neutralidad, el tercer clan en discordia, dejando claro a los dos clanes en guerra que estaban dispuestos a mediar si era necesario para acabar su guerra, y que sólo actuaría contra los otros dos clanes en caso de invasión del territorio o extrema gravedad. Este anuncio trajo al continente una época de guerra encubierta entre ambos clanes beligerantes, mucho menos sanguinaria que la guerra que mantenían anteriormente. Era cierto que la denominada en la actualidad "Era de guerra entre clanes" seguía en su apogeo, cobrándose la vida de miles de personas sin piedad, pero al menos se había dado un primer paso hacia una ligera estabilidad al crear un territorio libre de guerra como era uzushio y sus territorios anexados. Una vez alcanzada esta paz, y con un clan próspero bien organizado, Arashi renunció a su corona y decidió ver mundo y viajar, dejando a su mujer, matami uzumaki, de reina con sus cinco hijos ya mayores en la isla. De nuevo no hay registros de que pudo hacer durante este periodo el legendario uzumaki, pero el clan atribuyó este viaje a la necesidad de todo uzumaki de ver mundo, una reminiscencia de su época nómada.

Las décadas siguientes fueron testigo del auge del clan uzumaki. Sus fuerzas se ampliaron a casi dos millares de efectivos, sus edificaciones cada vez fueron más altas y elaboradas, y su conexión con su isla más fuerte. Se volvieron auténticos marinos, fruto de la necesidad de viajar que todos sentían, creando también un fuerte vínculo con el mar y una cultura popular sobre bestias marinas y seres mitad humano mitad pez, fruto seguramente de su relación con la población del país del mar, con la que sentían una cierta empatía debido a su vivencia en islas también. Se rumoreaba incluso que un gigantesco kraken vivía en las inmediaciones de la isla, y que él era la causa de esos remolinos, que defendía uzu de los invasores. "El ojo del remolino" le llamaban los niños, influenciados por las historias que les contaban sus madres. Las calles recibieron el don de **Ryumyaku** , o vena del dragón, un circuito de energía basada en el volcán de la isla (que recibió el mismo nombre) y conducida con fuinjutsu que alimentaba las defensas del clan, e iluminaron con una extraña luz púrpura toda Uzu. Su isla civil, nami, se benefició enormemente de esta posición neutral de su isla hermana, y floreció como un importante centro comercial y económico que sumó aún más poder al clan de los pelirrojos. En fin, Uzu y su hermana Nami prosperaron, permitiendo a los uzumaki incluso crear una cultura alrededor de su historia y empezar a denominarse Uzushiogakure (aldea escondida entre remolinos y mareas)

En lo referente al liderazgo del clan, este se dividía en tres poderes: uno encargado de la dirección diaria del clan, a cargo del denominado "rey/reina de uzushiogakure"; uno encargado de elaborar las leyes y de los asuntos más relevantes del clan como declarar guerras, a cargo del consejo uzumaki; y uno encargado de juzgar, normalmente vinculado al culto de Shinigami. El monarca de uzushiogakure tenía que ser justo, ecuánime, y se le exigía un carácter más calmado que al resto de miembros del clan. Era común seguir en este aspecto con el **Holmgang** instaurado por Arashi uzumaki, respetado por cada uzumaki como un dogma de fe innegable. Si el rey de uzushiogakure no era justo, o alguien creía que podía hacerlo mejor, solo tenía que desafiarlo a una lucha a katana dentro del sagrado territorio del reino de uzushiogakure, una lucha sin chakra que podía ser desde a primera sangre como a muerte. Los contendientes debían de presentar una ofrenda de hueso, sangre y ceniza para poder luchar, en homenaje a esos elementos sagrados que estuvieron presentes en la lucha entre Hayata y Arashi. Luego se hacían cada uno un corte con sus armas en la palma de su mano, y manchaban las hojas con su sangre, para que recordasen que serían hermanos de sangre a partir de la primera herida. Si el aspirante vencía, era automáticamente nombrado rey de uzushiogakure, sin necesidad de más ceremonias.

En cuanto a la elaboración de leyes, puede que uzu fuese de facto una dictadura militar, pero incluso el rey uzumaki más tirano tenía que respetar al consejo. Tanto era así que en el acceso a este consejo estaba vetado el **Holmgang** , pudiendo solo acceder los líderes de las principales familias, los de las tres castas, los de las cuatro ramas de sellado, el sumo sacerdote de Shinigami y los guerreros más destacados y heroicos, y estos últimos solo a título de excepción. Y, curiosamente, era común que estuviese compuesto en su inmensa mayoría por mujeres uzumaki, mujeres de marcada inteligencia, con el atractivo que indudablemente les brindaban sus genes uzumaki, con el cabello rojo como el fuego en su mayoría y, ante todo, un carácter de mil demonios. Quizás por esto último los hombres no soliesen formar parte de ese consejo: sólo los más valientes se atreverían a meterse en esa sala con todas esas féminas uzumaki y contradecirlas en algo. Era además común que fuesen armadas, y que esos hombres que deberían desafiarlas fuesen sus maridos… todo muy problemático… y, por supuesto, ni tan siquiera el monarca se atrevía a enfrentarse a este órgano. Puede que el rey/reina fuese la cabeza visible del clan, pero el cerebro era el consejo.

En el aspecto religioso, mientras el resto de clanes presentaban un carácter agnóstico, el clan uzumaki se reveló fuertemente religioso, fruto del contacto de su patriarca con los dioses. El culto a Shinigami como dios no sólo de la muerte, sino de la justicia, se popularizó en la aldea, llegando incluso a crearse mediante avanzadas técnicas de fuinjutsu de la rama de la luz y de la muerte y los tres elementos sagrados la denominada "máscara de Shinigami", portada por el sumo sacerdote de su templo en las ceremonias más importantes y que le permitía establecer contacto directo con la deidad, facilitando su convocación. Era bastante común que el mejor usuario del fuinjutsu de la rama de la muerte fuese a su vez el sumo sacerdote, e incluso se dio el caso de que a su vez fuese el líder de la **casta dobutsu** , como lo fue el gran Kiku Uzumaki, padre de la última princesa uzumaki, kushina uzumaki, y por tanto abuelo materno de Naruto. También se popularizó en la isla el culto a Hikari, diosa del tiempo y del destino y matrona de la rama de sellado de la luz; y de Izanami, diosa del amor y la vida, matrona de la rama de sellado de la vida; siendo el patrón de las ramas de la muerte y de la oscuridad el dios de la muerte y de la justicia. El resto de dioses, por disposición expresa de Arashi uzumaki, no eran adorados por el clan, aunque sí que eran respetados en atención a su alcurnia. Curioso, puesto que era común entre los pueblos marítimos adorar a susanoo, dios de la guerra y de las tormentas, pero nada en el clan del remolino era normal.

Y en el ámbito familiar, el clan uzumaki tenía el orgullo de ser el único clan sin ningún huérfano desamparado de todo el continente shinobi. En el clan, ya desde su época de cazadores nómadas, había una ley no escrita: nunca se abandona a la familia. Podías viajar, podías alejarte, pero siempre debías volver con tus seres queridos. Los niños recién nacidos eran recibidos con una ofrenda de sangre, ceniza y hueso, una bienvenida al clan. Incluso los mestizos que nacieron sin suficiente chakra o genética uzumaki, si sus padres lo deseaban, recibían el ritual de **ketsueki no jundo (pureza de sangre)** , una ritual de fuinjutsu derivado del que realizó Arashi con los primeros uzumaki y que despertaba estos potentes genes en el joven, y pasaban a ser uzumaki pura sangre de pleno derecho. Si un infante, por avatares del destino, perdía a sus padres, era de inmediato adoptado por su familia cercana, y si no tenía tampoco, por el mismísimo sumo sacerdote de Shinigami, el rey o la matriarca más influyente del consejo. Era un honor cuidar de un huérfano uzumaki, una forma de demostrar al clan tu amor por él, por lo que a esos niños nunca les faltaba de nada. Y, en contra, el abandono, asesinato o vejación de un niño uzumaki era castigado de la forma más brutal. Como ya se había aclarado antes, los uzumaki eran particularmente viciosos con los que amenazasen a sus retoños.

El sistema punitivo uzumaki era severo, basado en la premisa de legalidad (nadie sería castigado sin una ley previa) y derecho a un juicio ante un tribunal, normalmente compuesto por sacerdotes de la orden de Shinigami, aunque en los casos más graves lo formasen miembros del consejo uzumaki presididos por el sumo sacerdote de Shinigami. Los castigos variaban desde las multas y los trabajos en beneficio de la aldea hasta la prisión en los casos habituales. Sin embargo, en los casos más graves, los castigos se endurecían extraordinariamente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, a diferencia de otros clanes como el Uchiha o el kaguya, estaban prohibidas algunas barbaridades, como el infanticidio, y en cualquier circunstancia. Era común para aquellos uzumaki que abandonasen o intentasen matar a su hijo el ritual de **Shitsu chi (pérdida de sangre)** , la versión alternativa del **ketsueki no jundo (pureza de sangre)** , que privaba al condenado de cualquier rastro de los genes uzumaki en su organismo, llegando incluso algunos a perder ese pelo rojo tan característico, volviéndose blanco como la nieve. Los denominados "espectros de uzu", porque para el clan no estaban vivos, pero para el resto no estaban muertos, condenados al ostracismo y la vergüenza. La ejecución solía ser el castigo para el asesinato, y, para los criminales más viles, el sumo sacerdote de Shinigami estaba autorizado a emplear el **ninpo: Uchi kaemono no fuhai no fuin (sello de la corrupción de la bestia interior)** , la peor condena a la que te podía someter el clan y que te convertía en un monstruo si cometías más malas acciones.

Pero volviendo a la historia del clan uzumaki, tras décadas de prosperidad, el gran Arashi uzumaki volvió a su tierra, y lo hizo con un único objetivo: disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba de su familia, que ya le había dado nietos y bisnietos; asegurarse de que Uzu no se hubiese corrompido, lo cual para su regocijo no fue así; y morir en su auténtico hogar. Se dice que se reunió con su esposa en sus últimos momentos, y le reveló todo lo que había vivido con Shinigami, lo que había pasado en su viaje y lo que estaba por venir. Un triste día de octubre, entre lluvias, Arashi uzumaki, el primer rey de uzushiogakure, patriarca del clan uzumaki, murió de viejo. Viejo para los estándares humanos normales, porque para un uzumaki setenta años era morir joven. Se organizó un gran funeral, uno que aglutinó a los miles de hombres y mujeres del clan e incluso emisarios de otros grandes clanes, hasta Senju y Uchiha, que dejaron de lado sus diferencias por un día. La comitiva llevo un ataúd de madera tallada con forma de barco rumbo a la costa, y fue presidida por el sumo sacerdote de Shinigami, vestido con la máscara de Shinigami, que entonó la letra funeraria del clan mientras el resto de los sacerdotes del clan bailaban de forma ostentosa y tocaban instrumentos a su alrededor con sus cuerpos cubiertos por ceniza, sus párpados pintados en rojo con sangre que se diluía en forma de lágrimas por sus mejillas y abalorios de hueso en sus muñecas.

" _El mar te empuja, el ganado muere._

 _Tus hermanos mueren, tu madre muere, muere todo igual_

 _Pero las celebridades nunca mueren._

 _Mientras el trigo te enseña, El ganado muere._

 _Hasta tu valor, muere todo igual._

 _Lo sé_

 _Pero quien nunca muere, es el que espera a cada muerto"_

Por testimonios de los emisarios de otros clanes se puede dejar constancia no sólo del cántico, sino del resto de la comitiva. Al ritmo del tambor, y con numerosos jóvenes vestidos y maquillados igual que los sacerdotes de Shinigami, hombres y mujeres que bailaban y lanzaban gritos tribales al cielo sin ningún pudor, e incluso algunos y algunas sin ropa, una columna de decenas de personas lideradas por el rey de uzushiogakure y el consejo acompañó a la familia del legendario héroe uzumaki al destino final del sepelio, todo ello por un pasillo formado por los miles de habitantes de uzu y nami. Y, contra todo pronóstico, no acompañaba ningún lloro a la marcha del gran guerrero, si algo les había enseñado en primer lugar el tuerto pelirrojo, era que la muerte era solo un viaje. Llegaron a la costa de la isla, y posaron el ataúd en el agua, dejando que la corriente arrastrase su cuerpo hasta los remolinos, donde el ojo de uzu escoltaría al primer uzumaki a su destino final. Por orden expresa del ojivioleta, su primogénito, llamado Hayata en honor a su primer rival y mejor amigo, incendió con una flecha el ataúd en mitad de su viaje. Arashi no quería que quedase ningún vestigio orgánico de su cuerpo, y jamás explicó el porqué.

Tras la muerte del gran Arashi, cualquiera pensaría que Uzushiogakure podría caer en la decadencia, pero eso no fue así. Cierto es que habían perdido al gran héroe, pero la sangre uzumaki generó otro casi de inmediato. A la tierna edad de cinco años, la bisnieta del héroe, y sobrina nieta del citado Hayata, comenzó a destacar. Mito Uzumaki se llamaba, una niña que con sólo ocho años ya tenía el chakra de un guerrero promedio de los mejores clanes rivales, y que con doce ya manejaba el sellado de las cuatro ramas con más o menos eficiencia (todo un logro, cuando un uzumaki promedio no dominaba el fuinjutsu de una sola rama hasta la mayoría de edad). Una digna heredera del gran Arashi uzumaki, todos en la aldea coincidían en que esa arrebatadoramente bella niña de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos violeta profundo estaba destinada a ser reina del clan y destronar a su abuelo tarde o temprano, sobre todo cuando venció a otros uzumaki de dieciocho años en la Luna del cazador con sólo trece, o reveló su capacidad para liderar a la casta de kagura con solo dieciséis años. Habiendo alcanzado su limite en el arte uzumaki, y frustrada como nadie por no poder manejar ninguno de los tres grandes elementos, volvió a sorprender al presentar talento para desarrollar senjutsu. Su propia madre le facilitó el contacto con la reina babosa, ganándose en dos años más el título de sennin de la babosa, y obteniendo un poder de tal entidad que estaba en posición de desafiar a su propio padre por el liderazgo del clan.

Pero el destino quiso interponerse en esta brillante carrera. Un influyente líder Senju, de nombre a Hashirama, poseedor de un kekkei genkai de tal poder que le permitía competir contra el anterior monarca Uchiha y ahora renegado de su propio clan, el gran madara, solicitó la ayuda de uzushiogakure. Presentándose ante el rey Uzumaki de aquel entonces, Ashina, pidió un ninja con el suficiente poder y conocimiento de sellado como para retener a la última arma del desquiciado madara, el gran Kitsune no kiuby. Empleando el Sharingan había esclavizado a la criatura, y ahora sembraba el caos y la devastación por el territorio Senju, el lugar donde el gran hashirama buscaba fundar una nueva nación, konohagakure (la aldea escondida entre las hojas), una que pusiese fin a las guerras en el país del fuego y a la que ya se habían unido grandes clanes como el Sarutobi, el nara, el Aburame y, para sorpresa de todos, el propio Uchiha. Ashina le respondió que ningún hombre uzumaki podía contener a esa bestia, pero que había una mujer que si podía en su propio cuerpo: su nieta, Mito Uzumaki. La joven lloró y acusó a su familia de querer venderla como ganado por miedo a que les destronase y llegase a ser tan grande como Arashi uzumaki, pero entonces hayata le explicó sobre lo que había percibido en ese hombre: un corazón de oro, una voluntad de hierro y un poder inmenso. Como no quería acabar mal con su nieta y obligarla a aceptar ese papel, que traería a la gran uzushiogakure un bijuu en propiedad, la dio una opción: si vencía a ese hombre en combate, no tendría que convertirse en jinchuriki, y la nombraría reina de uzu, puesto que ese Senju era indudablemente más poderoso que el rey uzumaki.

Una confiada mito se dirigió al lugar habilitado para la lucha, segura de vencer puesto que nadie había podido ganarla en toda su vida. Y más cuando vio a un hombre de unos treinta años embutido en una incómoda armadura, con un pelo largo castaño y cuidado y la clásica pose ridícula de shinobi. Otro patán con una cara bonita (no iba a negar que le resultaba atractivo) y con más lengua que cerebro que mordería él polvo. Curiosamente, generó ella una reacción parecida en el shinobi: una niña de dieciocho años vestida con ese elegante kimono beige que estaba seguro no tenía el poder para retener al kiuby, y menos para vencerle a él. Supuso que era alguna clase de prueba, así que se preparó para despacharla fácil. Y, como si fuese el destino, ninguno salió contento de esa batalla. El denominado Shinobi no Kami (dios de los ninja) porque casi le vence una niña de dieciocho años, que le obligó a dar lo mejor de sí en todo momento y provocó que el resultado de la batalla se decidiese por la suerte; la por entonces princesa uzumaki porque se veía derrotada por primera vez en su vida a pesar de usar senjutsu, sellos, el ojo de Kagura y su excelente entrenamiento elemental, donde incluso destacaba el elemento **Deiton (barro)**. Y, lo peor de todo para ambos, o lo mejor según se mire: ambos se habían enamorado el uno del otro. Así que hashirama no salió de allí sólo con un aliado contra madara, salió con una prometida.

Por supuesto, Ashina Uzumaki no renuncio a su nieta sin luchar, pero la propia Mito le aclaró que ese era su deseo. Así que al veterano líder, viendo que al integrar konoha tanto el clan Senju como el Uchiha no estaba incumpliendo los antiguos pactos firmados por Arashi, solo le restó sacar un acuerdo muy provechoso para uzushiogakure: una dote mínima (un sello para el clan hyuuga, reticente a unirse a la aldea por temer perder la exclusividad de su **byakugan** , y que con el sellado uzumaki vio resuelto ese problema, corrompiéndose en un futuro hasta convertirse en el infame "sello del pájaro enjaulado"), un acuerdo comercial que haría prosperar aún más su aldea, un tratado militar de mutua cooperación y encima tener a una uzumaki como mujer del hombre más influyente de la nación más poderosa. Porque nadie dudaba de que mito jamás actuaría en contra de Uzu, y con el kiuby sellado en ella eso eran palabras mayores. Konoha prosperó, y Uzushiogakure lo hizo de la mano con ella, formando una alianza tan potente que provocó que el resto de naciones comenzasen también a formar sus propias aldeas, las actuales Kiri, Kumo, Suna e Iwa. Un nuevo mundo se avecinaba, un mundo en el que podría haber paz, prosperidad… pero no fue así.

Naruto no iba a ahondar en lo que ya sabía: las aldeas, llevadas por la codicia y bajo la excusa de que konoha, gracias a mito uzumaki, tenía un excesivo poder al combinar la fuerza de la nación del fuego, de uzushiogakure y del bijuu más poderoso (como si mito uzumaki tuviera la más mínima intención de dialogar con, y menos aún de usar, esa masa de odio que era el chakra del nueve colas…), comenzaron a luchar unas con otras por el poder. Se intentó evitar las grandes guerras ninja repartiendo a los biju como si fuesen monedas de cambio, para la vergüenza del mundo entero, otorgándole un poder total de diez colas (el nibi y el hachibi) a Kumo, la segunda nación más poderosa; nueve colas de poder a Iwa (el yonbi y el gobi) y otras nueve a Kiri (rokubi y sanbi), las siguientes en poder; y ocho a Suna (Ichibi y matatabi), que aceptó porque en su inmenso desierto shukaku era tan fuerte como el propio kyubi, aunque por avatares del destino el siete colas acabase en la aldea de takigakure, creada tras la segunda guerra ninja y pieza clave en el equilibrio de poderes de la frontera occidental del país del fuego, donde tres grandes naciones se encontraban en contacto. Y, ni con ese reparto que tomó a seres que debían de ser respetados como si fuesen objetos, y que favoreció un ingenuo hashirama pensando que así evitaría conflictos (llegando incluso a ceder sellos uzumaki a las naciones para que pudiesen sellar a las bestias en cuerpos humanos, los denominados jinchuriki), se pudo evitar la guerra. La guerra que trajo la desgracia a Uzushiogakure.

Las grandes naciones, enfrentadas a la gran konoha, veían como esta era indestructible. Era una aldea con un shinobi legendario al frente y su mokuton (hashirama), con otro gran shinobi en segunda fila esperando su turno para liderar con su excelente manejo del agua (tobirama), una kunoichi uzumaki con el poder de un sennin y una bestia mitológica con un chakra infinito en su interior (Mito), una veintena de clanes veteranos con habilidades asombrosas (muchos más que el resto de aldeas, destacando el Uchiha, el Senju, el Sarutobi, el nara, el hyuuga…) y aliados con otra gran nación poseedora del mejor arte de sellado del mundo (Uzu). No podrían vencerla de manera legal, era un suicidio, necesitaban recurrir a tácticas más sibilinas. Y encontraron una forma de vencer: dividir al enemigo mediante un ataque coordinado a Uzu. Kumo, kiri e Iwa se aliaron con ese fin bajo la premisa "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", excluyendo a Suna por carecer de una flota capaz de sumarse al ataque. Y por repartirse el botín entre menos gente también, el objetivo del ataque no era solo debilitar a konoha, era también hacerse con esos sellos uzumaki tan poderosos, mujeres uzumaki para convertirlas en amas de cría y "cultivar" sus propios uzumaki en sus aldeas, la energía del **Ryumyaku** para alimentar sus propias aldeas y con las reliquias sagradas de sus templos, llenos de máscaras mortuorias de gran poder y espadas del mejor acero, como **Saigo no ishi (última voluntad)** , el tanto que pertenecía a la princesa uzumaki de entonces.

Engañando a konoha y a su kage con una falsa cumbre de paz, e impidiendo así una coordinación rápida de sus fuerzas para acudir en auxilio de Uzu, una gigantesca flota conjunta transportó diez mil shinobi perfectamente adiestrados a la isla oculta entre remolinos. Nadie sabe cómo pudo esa flota cruzar esas traicioneras aguas sin perder un solo barco, pero no hay que ser un genio para deducir la verdad: había un traidor en uzushiogakure. Si el castigo del dios de la muerte y de la justicia fue brutal con los shinobi que atacaron el hogar de su clan protegido, el que reserve la deidad para ese traidor podía ser realmente indescriptible. Así que la flota enemiga desembarcó a los shinobi en el extremo oriental de la isla, y el ejército avanzó confiado hacía la fortaleza uzumaki, que no se esperaba en absoluto un ataque de tal magnitud. Pero los asaltantes no cayeron en la existencia de numerosas trampas basadas en el fuinjutsu, trampas que se activaron en cuanto el enemigo pisó tierra y que convirtieron ese avance sigiloso y confiado en una carrera por la supervivencia hacia las murallas de uzushiogakure. Agujeros negros que arrastraban a los infortunados shinobi que los tocasen a una dimensión desconocida, explosiones de un fuego verduzco intenso, criaturas que surgían de la nada y atacaban a los shinobi hasta que eran devueltas a golpe de jutsu a su mundo de invocación… los escritos de la época hablan de que cerca de un tercio del ejército pereció en ese camino.

Cuando la fuerza de más de seis mil shinobi llegó a la aldea, se encontró unas defensas activadas de manera precaria y a una fuerza de dos mil uzumaki intentando coordinar un contraataque. El combate traspasó pronto la muralla exterior y se fue desarrollando calle por calle, calles desalojadas de los no combatientes, que se refugiaron en la ciudadela interior a la espera de que konoha acudiese en auxilio de los apurados defensores. Pero no llegó ninguna ayuda externa, y esos dos mil valerosos uzumaki fueron cayendo uno a uno, llevándose eso sí por delante a numerosos enemigos antes de morir. Tras días de intensos combates, uzushiogakure se reducía a su ciudadela interior, donde se encontraban las casas principales de sellado, el palacio real, la fuente del Ryumyaku y el gran templo de Shinigami.

En cambio, los asaltantes se habían hecho con el resto de la ciudad y numerosos rollos de sellado sencillo, tales como los famosos sellos de almacenamiento o los explosivos que pronto se popularizaron en el resto del continente… un legado robado del que ya nadie habla, un ejemplo de cómo unos sellos inicialmente pensados para el transporte y facilitar las obras de infraestructuras se han acabado convirtiendo en nuevas armas shinobi por caer en malas manos. También se llevaron secuestradas una decena de mujeres uzumaki, pero en este caso solo lograron contemplar una decena de cadáveres al día siguiente: todas ellas se habían suicidado mediante la versión original del sello del pájaro enjaulado, una muerte dulce muy diferente al resultado del corrupto sello actual De los dos mil quinientos supervivientes del ejército, mil quinientos fueron enviados de vuelta a sus aldeas con el botín, en previsión de una venganza de konoha, dejando a mil shinobi de élite para acabar con las últimas defensas. Puede que, viendo el final, esos mil quinientos pareciesen afortunados, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, puesto que esos mil quinientos ladrones, en cuanto pusieron sus sucias manos sobre su botín, quedaron sujetos al **ninpo: Uchi kaemono no fuhai no fuin (sello de la corrupción de la bestia interior)** , que los uzumaki habían dispuesto en previsión de un robo. Su historia de cómo se convirtieron en bestias repugnantes a los pocos meses son de sobra conocidas.

En la ciudadela, doscientos maltrechos uzumaki, entre los cuales destacaban muchos no combatientes y niños, preparaban la última defensa. Entre ellos destacaba el gran Kenta Uzumaki, último rey de uzushiogakure antes del ataque; Kiku uzumaki, abuelo del gran Naruto uzumaki, anterior rey de uzushiogakure y último sumo sacerdote de Shinigami; o la gran Fuso uzumaki, líder de la casta guerrera y descendiente del mítico Hayata Uzumaki, el segundo uzumaki de la historia; así como los líderes de las ramas de sellado, salvo el de la luz, que se encontraba en ese momento en un templo lejano en el país del demonio junto a su hijo. El final estaba claro para cada defensor y era obvio que no iba a llegar ninguna ayuda. Pero todos tenían claro lo que les pasaría cuando se iniciase el ataque final, y lo más preocupante: no había tiempo para disponer sellos de suicidio en los infantes uzumaki. Así que Kiku uzumaki, portando la máscara de Shinigami y su toga ceremonial, pidió reunir a todos los niños en el gran templo de Shinigami y que se le diese todo el tiempo posible. Aquí los únicos testimonios de lo que ocurrió los tienen las almas de los difuntos, y ahora Naruto gracias al conocimiento transmitido por Shinigami, puesto que no quedó ningún superviviente de ninguno de los dos bandos tras ese ataque.

Naruto pudo ver en los murales de Shinigami unas escenas perturbadoras. Pudo ver cómo Kenta se enfrentó con los últimos uzumaki al general enemigo, un shinobi de kumo candidato a raikage incluso, muriendo ambos en la entrada del palacio en su duelo singular; como Fuso uzumaki cargó con sus mejores guerreros contra el mando enemigo, llevándose por delante a centenares de enemigos y varios de los mandos subalternos antes de inmolarse para no ser capturada. Y también pudo ver lo que hizo su abuelo. Las imágenes representaban a un hombre atlético, muy fuerte, de un largo cabello rojo, vestido con una máscara gris con cuernos con la clásica expresión sonriente del dios de la muerte, en un fuerte contraste de gris y rojo, cantando el salmo funerario entre danzas tribales, rodeado de kanji arcanos y con todos los infantes haciendo coro. De forma antinatural, por todo Uzu se oyó el cántico maldito y ese coro infantil, helando la sangre de todos los shinobi asaltantes. Cuando la letanía finalizó, la isla entera tembló, estallando el volcán y revelando el plan final del último sumo sacerdote de Shinigami: sobrecargar el **Ryumyaku** para provocar la caída de la isla entera. Tras el paso de la lava y el humo, solo quedaron como testigos mudos del horror sufrido los rostros aterrados de figuras de ceniza en una tierra negra como la noche. Al final, el enemigo tuvo que pagar su ataque en Sangre, Ceniza y Hueso, y la isla quedó maldita por siempre, convirtiéndose en un erial en que jamás podrá vivir nada ni nadie.

Las consecuencias de esta invasión fueron exponenciales: para empezar, Kumo, Kiri e Iwa vieron la realidad del desastre de ese plan. Con sus fuerzas muy reducidas, y carentes apenas de shinobi de élite, puesto que la fuerza de ataque estaba compuesta en su mayoría por sus mejores hombres, las tres naciones tuvieron que rendirse sin condiciones ante konoha, poniéndose así fin a la primera guerra shinobi. El territorio de la antigua nación del remolino, excluyendo esa isla maldita e inhabitable, fue anexado a la nación del fuego, conservando Nami no kuni su independencia. Y los restos del clan uzumaki se dispersaron por doquier

Cualquiera pensaría que este trágico suceso fue el fin de este clan legendario, pero ni la desgracia podría vencer la esencia luchadora de los pelirrojos del remolino, un pueblo acostumbrado a luchar desde la época de la guerra de los clanes. En el país del demonio, el líder de la casta de la luz rehizo su vida, y su hijo se convirtió en el marido de la suma sacerdotisa de la orden de hikari de tal región; en el país de la hierba decidió en cambio asentarse la líder de la casta kagura, queriendo alejarse lo máximo posible de su antiguo hogar e iniciando una vida como una simple civil; en la lejana Roran, una uzumaki superviviente de la casa de sellado de la vida replicó el Ryumyaku, creando una gran ciudad de la noche a la mañana con el propósito de albergar a los posibles supervivientes de uzu y refundar la aldea; y en el país de la lluvia, un joven miembro de la **casta dobutsu** se cubrió con el anonimato, para no volver a ser visto. Y en konoha, a la gran mito uzumaki se sumó la última princesa uzumaki y heredera de facto de la isla estéril de uzushio, Kushina Uzumaki, madre del a la postre más grande uzumaki desde el gran Arashi, Naruto uzumaki. Como bien sabía el rubio, su clan solo moriría si se olvidaba esto, y ahora tanto el ojiazul, como Karín uzumaki y Shio Uzumaki eran el legado de ese clan, y tenían la responsabilidad de salvarlo. La sombra de uzushiogakure seguía tapando al resto del mundo, y seguirá mientras quede un uzumaki dispuesto a ofrecer Sangre, Hueso y Ceniza.

* * *

 **Y fin del especial! Como veis, puro trasfondo, muchísimos detalles que me serán MUY útiles en futuros capítulos y otras obras, y que os explica todo más pormenorizadamente que en el capítulo de Shinigami. Una cosa que nunca me gustó de kishimoto (bueno, otra más en realidad XD) fue el poco desarrollo del clan uzumaki. En serio, dice por encima que tienen unas reservas brutales de chakra, cadenas de diamante que no se sabe tan siquiera si es un kekkei genkai, un arte de fuinjutsu que no desarrolla en absoluto a pesar de que dice que es muy fuerte, nos cuenta por encima que vivían todos en una isla que fue destruida sin aclarar como... arggghhh, ahí había un montón de material, kishimoto! Así que una de las razones por las que escribí esta obra (además de borrar de mi mente ese espantoso final...) fue darle un desarrollo digno al clan uzumaki, mi clan favorito. Que muchos me diréis "lo has puesto excesivamente poderoso" y yo os contestaré que realmente no lo era más que en Senju y el Uchiha, pero los pelirrojos fueron listos y no lucharon en esa absurda guerra. Y por muy poderosos que fuesen, a su final me remito...**

 **Sobre la cultura uzumaki que os he presentado, he usado muchísimo de otras culturas marítimas, ya sean reales o de novelas. Ya cite en el capítulo anterior obras de Tolkien (te alabamos oh maestro), pero aquí he de añadir mucho de la casa greyjoy de juego de tronos (me enamore desde el primer minuto de su forma de actuar, y se la traslade a nuestros pelirrojos) y MUCHÍSIMO de la cultura vikinga (el holmgang existió como ritual de desafío, aunque yo lo he puesto más elegante, y la canción funeraria está inspirada en un cantar vikingo que incluso han usado en la serie vikings). Tambien he añadido el uso del latín (ya sabéis que lo relaciono en mis obras con Shinigami, y Shini no deja de ser el patrón del clan uzumaki) y algunos dichos populares (como el primero, un lema personal para mí junto con el "Fiat justitia..." que ya conocéis). He querido presentaros cada aspecto de su sociedad, junto a su historia, y me gusta el resultado, han sido un par de horas MUY bien invertidas, me divierto mucho con esta clase de historias, encajandolo todo y dejando cabos sueltos a posta...**

 **en cuanto a los personajes... tenía ganas de presentar en sociedad a Arashi uzumaki, el primer uzumaki. Arashi, para que os hagáis una idea de su poder, presentaría batalla a Chikara y Naruto a la vez, y seguramente ganaría, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que el rubio no tiene acceso a esos elementos, ni conoce y maneja cada sello uzumaki, ni pertenece a las tres castas a la vez. Es, por decirlo de una manera directa, el uzumaki perfecto. Y me gustó el detalle de que interactuase con la Geraldo de izanami, siendo el el heraldo de Shinigami. También he podido presentaros de forma fugaz a algunos ilustres uzumaki, como Hayata, mito, o el abuelo materno de Naruto, Kiku uzumaki. Este último me gustó muchísimo meterlo, así podía explicar porque kushina es princesa de uzu sin meter intrincadas herencias de por medio con mito de anciana. Simplemente, es porque era hija de uno de los grandes uzumaki, el último sumo sacerdote de Shinigami y ante último rey de uzu nada menos.**

 **habéis podido ver además unas cuantas técnicas de fuinjutsu uzumaki, algunas ya conocidas (el sello de corrupción de la bestia interior) y otras nuevas (como la pureza de sangre). También he incluido el mundo de la película "the lost tower" al hablar del Ryumyaku. Ya sabéis que es un rumor MUY extendido que La princesa Sara, pelirroja y de ojos violetas, puede ser una uzumaki pura sangre exiliada de uzu junto con el Ryumyaku. Yo sólo le he dado desarrollo a esa idea, creo que encaja muy bien. Os aclararé aquí: nadie en esta obra de KnK tendrá esos tres elementos nuevos que habéis visto. Sería excesivo, porque pensad bien lo que implican: la sangre te permite controlar a tus rivales, el hueso ya visteis lo mortal que es con kimimaro, y la ceniza... con la ceniza tengo mil y un ideas, todas operrimas. Prefiero reservarmelos para un futuro, ya los veréis en acción, MUAHAHAHAAAA**

 **Y por último... el final. Es raro escribir sobre un clan sabiendo que debes de dejarlo para el arrastre si o si para el final de la historia XD he querido poner un final épico y coherente con lo anteriormente escrito: los uzumaki eran MUY fuertes, pero les atacó por sorpresa un ejército veterano que los quintuplicaba en numero, y no llegó ayuda de konoha (muy beneficiados por este detalle, por cierto, alguien mas sospecha de la hoja? Y digo en el canon incluso: gracias a que no intervinieron, ganaron la guerra, un territorio y un clan más para konoha...). El momento final, con el abuelo de Naruto con la máscara de Shinigami cantando el ritual funerario con un coro de niños repitiendo, mientras él ryumyaku se sobrecalienta y provoca la erupción del volcán, ME PONE LA PIEL DE GALLINA. Se que a lo mejor no he conseguido transmitirlo al nivel que yo quiero, pero la intención es lo que cuenta... una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y la de esa parte a mí me da hasta ganas de dibujarla...**

 **En fin, la próxima si que di tendréis el capítulo 32 de KnK, con todo lo que queréis saber, ser pacientes! Y muchas gracias por seguir ahí, un saludo a todos!**


	34. El sonido del silencio

Cap32: El sonido del silencio

 **Buenas de nuevo! Tras un infernal, tedioso y monstruoso tiempo de estudio, al fin puedo volver a escribir con algo de regularidad. Agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia, se que he estado casi un mes sin tocar esta historia (en gran parte esa es la razón del especial sobre uzu, paliar un poco el mono de KnK, sobre todo el mío XD). Y que mejor manera que llegando al medio millón de palabras? Y yo que tenía pensado no pasar de 100000... xD**

 **Hoy se puede decir que empezamos la última etapa de esta novela, una dónde resolveré todas las vías abiertas. Los villanos creo que están claros: Chikara, Giman y... otro enemigo nuevo. Uno bastante serio, la pieza que os falta para entender por que todo ha ocurrido así. No digo más, que me emociono, pero a partir de ahora, en materia romántica, tenemos NaruSaku... o ChikaraSaku, depende de quién gane la guerra MUAHAHAHAAAAA**

 **hoy seguimos con las dos pequeñas subtramas para darle un poco más de contenido a los hyuuga y uchiha (las dos grandes injusticias y fallos de guión de la serie, a mi juicio, que en este arco intento dejar resueltas) y MUCHO NaruSaku. Señores, ya no hay trabas en esta pareja, Naruto está herido y ya sabemos cuál es el gran talento de Sakura.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: tengo que anunciar que a partir de ahora iré a un capitulo por semana (publicare cada lunes). Durante el estudio apenas he logrado avanzar, no por falta de ideas, sino porque el examen reclamó mucho de mí tiempo y apenas he podido empezar a escribir el 35 (vuestro 37). Pero no lo dudéis, en cuanto acabe por mi lado, tendréis de golpe bastantes. Esto ya está enfilado a su final!**

 **y ahora... reviews:**

 **sinedd662:** hola nuevo lector! Me alegra que te guste, y ahora se viene lo gordo! Chikara desatado, Sakura con Naruto y la secta del dios árbol moviéndose, disfrútalo y cuéntame qué tal! Un saludo!

 **Aldevar:** tras el descanso, vuelvo a por tus reviews XD me alegra que te gustase el especial, quería hacer algo parecido al capítulo de Shinigami, ya tenía ganas de desarrollar a los pelirrojos de uzu. Y sobre lo de no haber visto "the lost tower", a mí me parece la segunda mejor película de Naruto tras la de Shion. Me gustó mucho su rollo más occidental en cuanto al ambiente, y tenía ideas muy buenas como el ryumyaku, te la recomiendo, aunque su final, a mi juicio, es muy trágico. Hice un pequeño resumen de ella en mi fic "A La Luz", el naruSara me pareció que tenía muchas posibilidades. El la aporta determinación, y ella está dispuesta a luchar siempre por el. Es muy bonito.

Más que alterar, me he aprovechado de los mil huecos de argumento que dejó kishimoto en esa parte. No sé cómo será en él manga, pero en el anime era caótico, no quedaba casi nada en claro. Creo que fue por ir contándolo por fases (primero la parte de madara y hashirama, luego la que explica el izanami, luego la de indra, luego los uzumaki de refilón...). Básicamente, he intentado hacer un guión coherente de esa parte. En cuanto a los uzumaki... yo solo me he basado en los datos de la serie: un clan tan poderoso que tenía su propia aldea (los senju tuvieron que reunir a decenas de clanes para tener la suya), que ha sido declarado por bastantes personas (Orochimaru, Jiraiya, kabuto, sandaime raikage...) como un clan impresionante y digno incluso de secuestros, y con su propio arte ninja (porque, fuera del clan uzumaki, no he visto a nadie crear fuinjutsu, ni tan siquiera a hagoromo. Jiraiya y Orochimaru quizás, pero teniendo en cuenta que toda su vida tuvieron contacto con ese clan gracias a mito y kushina, podrían haberlo aprendido de ahi sin problemas). Así que es indudable que eran un gran clan. Y luego, lo de que Naruto sea parte de la realeza... no se en que episodio fue exactamente, pero a mito y a Kushina se las llamaba "princesas uzumaki" (titulo logico, no vas a sellar el puto kiuby en una jounin cualquiera, lo sellaras en alguien de mucho poder, y eso suele significar sangre real), así que simplemente lo introduje aquí.

Si te soy sincero, si fuese por mí, Naruto vendría de dos labriegos, como Minato. Puro talento imponiéndose a la mala suerte, eso queda muchísimo más meritorio que proceder de un gran clan. Es más, añadiré que la idea original de kishi (Kiuby como PADRE de Naruto, rollo devil May cry, como él mismo confesó en una entrevista), me encanta, y muchísimo. Pero yo no escribí la historia final...

Entiendo tu crítica, pero te confesaré algo: soy un jodido fanatico de la novela bélica histórica. Es una obsesión, superior a mis fuerzas, llega un libro a mis manos y lo devoro en días. Y en esos libros me fijo muchísimo en la intendencia, sobre todo en la del mejor ejército de la historia: el ejército romano. Yo no pienso en cifras abstractas, tipo 30000 shinobi, como ejército regular. No, eso es materialmente IMPOSIBLE de mantener en un estado del tipo de las naciones ninja. Ya solamente el tiempo de entrenamiento, el continuo periodo de guerras y que el chakra no es algo común hace pensar que las cifras de los ejércitos deben de reducirse... y muchísimo. Creo que el problema está en que tomas como referencia los ejércitos a partir de Napoleón, y esos ejércitos tenían detrás un estado potente capaz de mantenerlos, mientras que aquí konoha, kumo, suna... son países de corte medieval, incapaces de ello. Es insostenible un ejército de uzumakis en esa isla con más de 2000 hombres, es más, estoy considerando que muchos de ellos se dedicarían a la labranza de forma habitual, como si su cargo de shinobi fuese semiprofesional), harían falta un mínimo de 10000 personas para mantenerlos. De ahí que no se vea en esta novela ejércitos tan inmensos sin circunstancias anómalas de por medio, como el dios árbol o un periodo de paz muy largo. Soy muy maniático con el tema de la intendencia, por eso pongo esas cifras inferiores a lo normal. Quita epicidad, pero a mí me gusta mucho más así. Cada uno tiene su forma de enfocarlo.

un saludo! Y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Rizu uzumaki:** alguien nuevo! Hola! No te imaginas lo que me alegra que esta novela enganche a los lectores, la verdad es que le he puesto muchas ganas a la historia. Y entiendo que pareciese que Naruto no quería a Sakura, pero para evitar dar esa sensación puse bastantes pistas (lo del colgante, el capítulo en el que mira al cerezo mientras está trabajando...). Pero ya lo dije antes: está historia es un 70% NaruSaku, 30% narushion. Son mis parejas favoritas, y a partir de ahora pasamos a puro NaruSaku.

Sakura irá enterándose poco a poco de todo. He intentado enfocarlo de modo realista, paso a paso y no todo de golpe, y hoy vas a ver que será... pasional. Y en cuanto a Chikara... el encuentro con Sakura ya lo tengo pensado, y la lucha contra Naruto será... brutal :D ya lo veréis todos y me diréis. Un saludo y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto saltó hacia atrás, esquivando ese puñetazo de la pelirrosada, y se retorció hacia un lado para evitar que una patada le descabezase de un golpe. Por los pelos la joven le clava un kunai en la entrepierna de la que ambos volvían a adoptar una posición de combate, lo cual provocó que Naruto la comenzase a mirar no sólo sorprendido, sino también enojado. Iba a reclamarla que casi le matase, pero entonces se fijó en la pose de batalla de Sakura: puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que podía oír el cuero retorcerse, piernas en tensión, y esa gigantesca vena pulsando en su frente. Exactamente los mismos detalles que cuando decía alguna estupidez delante de ella, o le descubría hablando con otras y se creía que estaba tonteando. Vale, tendría que concedérselo a kurama: estaba enfadada. Se tuvo que agachar para esquivar otro kunai directo a su frente. Vale, MUY enfadada. Quizás con una sonrisa podría calmarla…

-Sakura chan, casi me aciertas con ese kunai, ten más cuid…- intentó decir, para luego tener que esquivar como nunca al lanzarse la kunoichi contra él como si fuese el mismísimo Uchiha Madara.

Naruto giró sobre sí mismo y evitó una patada descendente que agitó con fuerza el suelo, y luego movió su cabeza para evitar otro puñetazo directo a la cabeza de la haruno, que estaba yendo con un rigor excesivo a juicio del rubio. El uzumaki había entrenado con ella años, se sabía sus movimientos, sus puntos fuertes y débiles, y eso antiguamente le habría bastado, pero estaba viendo que ahora no tanto. Puede que siguiese siendo infinitamente más rápido que Sakura, pero ella no estaba fuera de forma precisamente. Incluso juraría que era más fuerte y rápida que la última vez que la vio luchar. Intentó desviar con su palma izquierda un puñetazo de la joven que iba en dirección a su pecho. Craso error, porque fue como intentar mover la piedra de una catapulta al vuelo. El puñetazo de la haruno impactó de lleno en su vientre, y le mandó volando hacia el bosque, dando varias vueltas de campana mientras atravesaba tierra, árboles y piedras, y deteniéndose en su empuje solo gracias a sus cadenas de diamantina, que clavó en el suelo con un gesto de esfuerzo. Joder, eso había dolido. Miró con algo de enfado a la haruno, que le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira. Bien, si quería que fuese en serio, no se iba a achantar.

Empleando sus cadenas y dos arboles cercanos, se lanzó contra la haruno como si fuese el proyectil de un tirachinas, mientras la pelirrosada hacia lo propio con un sonoro shannaro. Esquivó en el aire el puñetazo de la ojijade gracias a sus cadenas del lado izquierdo e intentó barrer sus pies con sus otras cadenas cuando se posaron en el suelo, pero Sakura lo esquivó de un salto y por un pelo le devuelve una patada. Naruto, viendo que a este ritmo no le quedarían huesos sin romper, decidió combatir desde media distancia, aprovechando los árboles que ahora poblaban el lugar para facilitar el alejarse de Sakura, y atacando con sus cadenas desde arriba como si fuesen aguijones. Sakura, como si fuese un baile, giró sobre sí misma, esquivando los ataques y devolviendo de vez en cuando kunai con notas explosivas que obligaban al uzumaki a abandonar sus árboles de cobertura, y que pronto comenzaron a abrir un inmenso solar en el bosque. En uno de esos lanzamientos, la haruno descuidó su defensa, y las cadenas del rubio intentaron aprovecharlo. El plan era inmovilizarla y hacerla entrar en razón, y estaba cerca de cumplirse. Pero, cuando las cadenas estaban a punto de tocarla, el pelo de la ojijade cobró vida y agarró con fuerza los apéndices metálicos de Naruto.

-¿artes sabias?- preguntó con sorpresa el rubio, mientras la haruno le miraba con una ceja arqueada y media sonrisa.

El cabello de Sakura se aferró a la cadena más cercana del uzumaki, y con un fuerte tirón lo acercó hacia su portadora, que esperaba a su rival con el puño preparado. Naruto apenas atinó a invocar una decena de clones y hacer un **kawarimi** para evitar ser destrozado por esa loca de pelo rosa. Sus clones se lanzaron a combatir contra la haruno, con el objetivo de usar una táctica vieja del uzumaki, una ya usada contra el teme: marcarla con el hirashin, aparecer cerca de ella y absorberla el chakra. Pero, cuando rodearon a la haruno, está simplemente se retorció hasta adoptar una pose parecida a la de kiba en combate y exclamó **Senpu: supairaru hari (estilo sabio: agujas en espiral)** , desatando un infierno entre los desafortunados clones. Solo se salvó el original gracias a su **Senpu: hari jizo (aguja hizo)** , que le permitió envolver su cuerpo con su cabello y obtener armadura frente a esa lluvia de muerte de la pelirrosada. Sakura siguió con su bombardeo de agujas, sin cambiar su pose, mientras Naruto usaba su agilidad para esquivar. Viendo que el combate a media distancia no era tan buena idea, Naruto lanzó varios kunai de tres puntas alrededor, y comenzó a acercarse usando el **Hirashin no jutsu** hasta llegar donde ella. Se vio envuelto en un estilo de combate con ese cabello rosa muy parecido al suyo con sus cadenas, con el ninja portador atacando desde el suelo mientras los apéndices metálicos/peludos atacaban desde arriba, obligándose ambos shinobi a emplear sus mejores habilidades para esquivar y contraatacar.

Naruto hacia tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Aún durante sus ataques a los sectarios de Iwa, parte de su mente seguía rumiando su depresión, sufriendo, pero ahora ese dolor estaba más lejos, fruto de requerir toda su atención otro asunto. No es que hubiese desaparecido, pero agradecía el respiro momentáneo. Con una gran rapidez, invocó un **rasengan** y lo lanzó al suelo, alejando a la joven e iniciando el combate de ninjutsu, donde esperaba tomar ventaja. Conocía a Sakura, y, a pesar de tener ventaja elemental, solo usaba técnicas de bajo nivel de jutsus elementales. Pero, en cuanto la joven exclamó **Doton: Doroku paishi (tierra: aplastamiento de tierra)** , empezó Naruto a replantearse si debía de actualizar un poco su información sobre la kunoichi. Por un pelo no muere sepultado bajo esa montaña de tierra que la ojijade le lanzó, y cuando hubo salido tuvo que esquivar varias **Suiton: suigadan (agua: colmillo bala acuático)** directos a su yugular. Contraatacó con varias **futon: renkudan (viento: Ráfaga de aire comprimido)** , impactando una de ellas en la pelirrosada y lanzándola hacia atrás unos metros. Naruto temía haberse excedido, pero cuando Sakura se levantó con media sonrisa y se limpió un poco la sangre de su labio, supo que quizás tendría que haber puesto más chakra incluso. Alrededor de la joven, el agua y la tierra se comenzaron a mezclar y revolver, formando una gran figura humanoide.

- **Cachorro… ¿estás seguro de que no te quiere matar?** \- preguntó el Kitsune desde el nehan, reconociendo esa técnica de su primera jinchuriki.

Tras decir la ojijade **Deiton: Doro goremu (barro: golem de barro)** , frente a Naruto se formó un inmenso ente humanoide de tres metros de altura, con brazos exageradamente gruesos, que gritando avanzó torpemente hacia el jinchuriki. El rubio iba simplemente a esquivarlo cuando notó como sus pies se hundían en el suelo. Tras el golem, Sakura exclamó **Deiton: deiteimu (barro: agujero de barro sin fondo)** , sellando su trampa. En la superficie, su golem era lento y torpe. En el barro, en cambio, era ágil como un delfín, un rival que podría incluso ponerle las cosas difíciles a un bijuu. Pero Naruto simplemente desapareció en un destello dorado justo antes de que el guardián de barro le golpease, apareciendo en uno de los troncos con un kunai clavado. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros: hacía parecer muy fácil escapar de esa puñetera técnica… Naruto, con sus párpados en ese característico naranja de su modo sennin y con la ayuda de un clon, convocó un **futon: rasen shuriken** que lanzó contra el golem, destrozándolo en mil pedazos, y luego lanzó otro contra la haruno, que se defendió usando una pared de barro con su **Deiton: Deiheki**. La ventaja del elemento barro es que podía absorber esa clase de técnicas tan destructivas gracias a su flexibilidad otorgada por el suiton y su dureza del Doton, pero aún así la explosión resultante la obligó a convocar una pared de tierra con su **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (tierra: protección de tierra)** para no salir chamuscada del golpe.

Cuando el polvo resultante se asentó y la pared de tierra comenzó a caer, Naruto pudo observar algo diferente: sobre la piel de la haruno, unas extrañas marcas color azul turquesa recorrían su cuerpo, simbolizando las raíces de un árbol. Y, cuando vio sus ojos, no pudo evitar abrir los suyos con sorpresa, eran negros como la noche, sin pupila ni iris, aunque un cierto brillo en ellos parecía indicar que la joven le miraba. Un examen de su chakra natural le mostró que sus reservas se habían disparado, y ahora la joven era una biju sin cola en toda regla, y una bastante poderosa además. Naruto estaba reservando su inmensa piscina de chakra natural y usando sus propias reservas con un poco de senjutsu, puesto que necesitaba tener esa energía preparada por si volvía madre, pero ahora veía que, a este ritmo, Sakura le obligaría a usar más chakra. Actualmente, superaba por bastante las reservas de chakra propias de un uzumaki como Naruto. Kurama le explicó que eso era el modo sabio de las babosas, que lo conocía por mito uzumaki, un modo sennin muy poderoso. Seguramente la chiquilla habría estado en ese hediondo pantano todo este año. Naruto no pudo evitar tampoco enorgullecerse de la haruno y pensar que era una kunoichi alucinante, y se sorprendió cuando ella lo miró y se sonrojó un poco. ¿Acaso lo había pensado en voz alta?

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme y venir aquí a pelear?- le espetó la pelirrosada.- No tengo todo el día para romperte cada hueso de baka que tienes.- declaró con furia, destilando ira con ese baka final.

Era cierto que tenía que ser rápida, había examinado las reservas de chakra de Naruto y, literalmente, se había asustado. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto chakra alguien? Solo con su chakra normal ya se asemejaba a un bijuu sin cola, pero con kurama, el chakra de los otros biju y esa enorme piscina de chakra natural pasaba a superar los niveles de tres kurama incluso… pero, examinando algo más detenidamente al rubio, la haruno comenzó a incomodarse. En un principio, la llenó de alegría sentirle feliz por verla. Ese chakra naranja era como un sol, y brillaba sin control, incluso se sonrojó cuando detectó una sincera admiración de su uzumaki. Pero, tras ahondar en el buscando más información, vio en el un sentimiento tan negro que incluso la transmitía desesperanza a ella. Era una inmensa sensación de dolor, como un puñal clavado en medio del pecho, como una mala hierba arraigada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Tuvo hasta que controlar sus ganas de llorar, fruto de la empatía que la provocaba su conexión del modo sabio, y se centró en la batalla. Cuando le hubiese dado su merecido, le preguntaría por ello, porque era obvio que Naruto no estaba bien.

Naruto respondió a su reto y convocó un **Senpu: hari jigoku (lluvia de agujas infierno)** , que la ojijade esquivó rodando hacia un lado, para luego contraatacar con unas cuantas estacas de piedra muy altas, tanto que obligaron al uzumaki a abandonar la seguridad de su árbol, y adentrarse más en el bosque. La pelirrosada había mejorado mucho su ninjutsu, no iba a acercarse a esa inmensa fuente de agua que era el mar sabiendo ahora que era una usuaria excelente de Suiton. En la espesura, Naruto intentó usar el sigilo y atacar por sorpresa, ya que conocía a la perfección el entorno, pero la pelirrosada sabía siempre dónde estaba. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No podía ser rastreando su chakra, eso lo tenía claro, seguía ocultándolo con sellos de su clan. Lanzó varias balas de aire que la joven elegantemente compensó con la cantidad justa de agua, y entonces decidió optar por algo más agresivo: aspirando con fuerza, invocó una **Katon: gokayu no jutsu (fuego: gran bola de fuego)** , una más cargada de lo habitual. Pero, mientras acababa los sellos, Sakura estaba haciendo exactamente los mismos sellos, y ambas bolas de fuego impactaron con fuerza entre los dos combatientes.

Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y rodó a un lado antes de que ambas bolas de fuego se uniesen y siguiesen el curso dado por la pelirrosada. Si no hubiese sido por la percepción del chakra que le daba el modo sabio, esa técnica le habría destrozado. Era el famoso contrapeso del que le había hablado Iruka sensei en sus cursos acelerados de chuunin: cuando dos técnicas de diferente afinidad impactaban entre si, entraba en juego la debilidad/fortaleza elemental; pero cuando son del mismo tipo, la más fuerte absorbe a la más débil. El denominado contrapeso. Y Naruto no sólo estaba sorprendido porque Sakura hubiese usado exactamente su misma técnica al mismo tiempo, sino porque hubiese usado justo una pizca de potencia más, la justa para provocar esa reacción. O tenía mucha suerte o aquí ocurría algo que no le habían contado, y si era esto último, necesitaría empezar a emplearse a fondo. Con el modo kurama estaba seguro de que la vencería, y además podría hacerlo sin herirla y sin agotar demasiado sus reservas, era perfecto.

- _Kurama, prepárate, dejaremos salir el modo biju ahora y acabaremos con esto rápido._ \- declaró Naruto, mientras paraba con sus cadenas en horizontal una patada descendente de la haruno y se quedaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

- **Ah no, a mí no me metas en tus problemas de pareja.** \- contestó el biju desde su nehan, mientras bloqueaba el envío de su chakra. No iba a negar que había momentos en los que temía por la vida del mocoso, pero confiaba en que hubiese apostado por el caballo ganador. Y viendo que, en algunos instantes, Naruto estaba tan centrado en la pelea que incluso se olvidaba de su depresión, le parecía una buena elección. Sin contar que no quería recibir otro puñetazo de la joven, y menos ahora que le recordaba tanto a mito…

- _Venga kurama, ¿me estás vacilando? ¡Que esta tía me mata!_ \- le recriminó Naruto, obteniendo un bufido de respuesta.

-gracias por no meterte, Kurama.- repuso la kunoichi, como si lo hubiese oído todo, arrancando una mueca de sorpresa a ambos. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse mucho más, puesto que la haruno continuó su ofensiva, llevando la lucha al taijutsu puro. Y allí, el gama sennin estaba en desventaja, toda vez que Sakura podía prever sus golpes atendiendo al movimiento de sus músculos y los estímulos lanzados por el cerebro. El modo sennin de las babosas era muchísimo más potente que el de los sapos, de eso no cabía duda. Pero, aún con todo y para su desgracia, recordando a mito "potente no significaba mejor": Naruto podía aguantar este ritmo de pelea por días si quería, ella sólo unos minutos. Sin contar que esa sensación de dolor de Naruto la estaba rompiendo el alma. Tenía que acabar con esto rápido. Frente a ella, Naruto pensaba algo similar, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar ese modo sennin Sakura. Necesitaba finalizar esto para no descuidar sus propios planes, y hacerlo de manera que Sakura no sufriese daño. Y ya tenía una idea, que tenía la ventaja añadida de darle una fórmula de escape. Ambos se tocaron la piel con rapidez aprovechando un hueco en sus respectivas defensas de cabello y diamantina, buscando absorber el chakra natural del otro y así terminar ya la lucha y confiando en que pudiesen controlar ese poder por su entrenamiento. Comenzaron a notar como la energía fluía, y ambos tornaron su sonrisa en un gesto de pánico de inmediato.

Naruto, por su peor control de chakra, fue el primero en sufrirlo: el chakra del modo sennin de la babosa era diferente. Era más refinado, más difícil de controlar. Falló un solo segundo en la concentración y entonces sintió como todo iba detrás: ese chakra se contaminó, intentando volver a la naturaleza, y, al retenerlo el uzumaki como acostumbraba a hacer con el chakra rebelde del modo gama sennin, comenzó a contaminar su sistema. Sintió como sus dedos se iban disolviendo, como si se aguasen, y luego le comenzaron a seguir los dedos de los pies y parte de la cara. Pero la haruno no iba mucho mejor: en su caso, no era un problema de refinado de chakra, para ella controlar el chakra sapo no planteaba problema alguno. El problema era la cantidad: para la haruno, absorber ese chakra fue como abrir un agujero en una presa llena a rebosar. Se vio sobrepasada por una inmensa cantidad de chakra natural, tanto que no pudo controlarlo y comenzó a corromper su sistema también. Sintió como sus mejillas se hinchaban, como en sus manos se formaban ancas… incluso vio un par de verrugas repugnantes salir en su nariz.

Ambos se miraron, y se aterrorizaron más por ver al otro en ese estado que por su propio problema. Y reaccionaron por instinto: tenían que restituirse la energía robada. Se tocaron, y viendo que necesitaban más puntos de contacto, se abrazaron, haciendo contactar al máximo sus cuerpos. Y, viendo que aún así necesitaban más contacto, y sintiéndose irresistiblemente cerca, cruzaron sus miradas con intensidad, viendo en los ojos del otro justo lo que deseaban hacer. Así que se besaron. Un beso cargado de pasión, de necesidad, algo que excedía el simplemente ayudarse con el chakra y que respondía más a liberar un anhelo que ambos sentían. Sus lenguas batallaron, y se dejaron llevar, incluso aún cuando todo el chakra robado ya había retornado a su origen y ya no era necesario el contacto. Naruto se entregó a esa sensación, a un sentimiento de alegría que echaba de menos y que solo Shio le había otorgado desde la muerte de Shion; mientras Sakura sintió su interior arder, arder con tal intensidad que incluso se ruborizó. Pero no era solo por pasión y deseo, era también esa ira que la había llevado hasta ahí. Recordaba cómo decidió por ella, recordaba cómo ese baka se escondió tan bien que tardó meses en dar con él, y sobre todo, recordaba la angustia de imaginarlo solo. Y volvía a ella esa sensación de absoluta tristeza que detectó en el rubio, y su dolor aumentaba. Necesitaba darle salida. El uzumaki no lo tendría tan fácil. De un potente puñetazo, lo envió varios metros hacia atrás, dejándolo mirándola con expresión de total confusión.

-No te creas que te saldrás con la tuya tan fácil…- declaró la joven, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sentía esa tristeza de Naruto, la veía como si fuese un elefante en una boda, y la estaba matando. No podía seguir un segundo más con su modo sennin, no por cansancio, si no por sanidad mental.- Ya que tenemos demasiado peligro, seguiremos sin modo sennin…

-¿en serio quieres seguir con esto?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa el uzumaki. Era una sonrisa sincera, pero la haruno pudo ver que no total. Pero tenía claro una cosa: mientras luchaban, esa tristeza no crecía. Así que ahora tenía tres razones para seguir.

-Hasta que te parta cada hueso del cuerpo y te lleve a rastras de vuelta.- declaró con seguridad la pelirrosada, mientras sacaba a Saigo no ishi y canalizaba el suiton de manera lenta, creando un látigo para sorpresa del uzumaki.

-¿En serio Sakura? ¿Me vas a dar con un puto látigo?- preguntó un indignado Naruto, mientras su guadaña salía de su palma derecha.- y pensar que cuando Kiba y Sai me insinuaron que algún día aparecerías con uno me lo tomé a broma…

-Baka…- contestó la haruno con una sonrisa contenida ante la ocurrencia.- ¿prefieres mi puño?- le dijo, mostrando su puño izquierdo, que todavía tenía algo de sangre del último golpe.

Ambos se lanzaron a golpearse con sus armas, ahora más por seguir la pelea que por conseguir algo del otro. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo de verdad, fuera de sus problemas personales y de esa sensación que transmitió Naruto a la kunoichi. Naruto invocó una decena de clones, que rodearon a la ojijade entre varios "lo siento jefa" y "yo hago lo que me ordenan, Sakura chan", para furia del rubio. Sakura comenzó a lanzar latigazos a sus rivales, moviéndose de forma fluida, tal y como le había enseñado mito incluso antes de saber que la daría a Saigo no ishi. Naruto la persiguió con su guadaña en forma de kusarigama, buscando contrarrestar ese peligroso látigo. La kunoichi lanzó un golpe descendente, obligando al rubio a moverse a un costado, para luego retraer el arma hacia ella y darle impulso para otro ataque girando en propio cuerpo. Naruto dispuso su kusarigama en horizontal, y cuando hubo trabado esa cuerda lanzó la hoja del arma en dirección a la pelirrosada. Un golpe infalible, la obligaba a soltar el arma o a ser herida, y, si no llega a ser porque la cuerda del látigo de la ojijade se deshizo como agua que era para luego volver a juntarse como una katana que interpuso en medio del ataque, habría ganado. Naruto no encontraba un hueco en esa defensa, y ella tampoco parecía poder pasar a dominar claramente. Y Naruto tenía una hija esperándole en casa de Tazuna, no podía luchar durante días, como parecía que sucedería… necesitaba acortar esta pelea y hablar con Sakura sin que intentase matarle.

Y entonces, de entre los clones continuamente convocados para abrumarla con superioridad numérica, se coló el clon más odiado por Naruto, su clon imitador de Sasuke. Y, para sorpresa del rubio, la kunoichi se lo quedó mirando con una expresión de mudo asombro y terror entremezclados. Ese clon solo podía revelar dos cosas, teniendo en cuenta que los kage bunshin eran proyecciones de la personalidad del convocador: o bien un ansia de ser como Sasuke, cosa que acabaría con todo lo que hace a Naruto especial, o… algo mucho mucho MUCHO peor… Se quedó paralizada tanto tiempo que recibió una patada en el pecho de un clon y un corte en el hombro de la kusarigama de Naruto. Y el uzumaki entonces encontró esa apertura en la defensa, la manera de descentrarla y sacarla de la pelea.

Mientras Sakura se ensañaba brutalmente con el clon imitador del teme, horrorizada con que Naruto pudiese tener eso dentro, y los clones miraban la carnicería con absoluto pánico, Naruto convocó otra veintena de clones, que rodearon a la haruno con presteza. Y, todos al unísono, usaron la técnica más brutal del rubio: al grito de **Orioke: gyaku harem no jutsu (jutsu sexy: harem inverso)** , todos ellos se transformaron en una veintena de hombres de cuerpos musculados, algunos rubios, otros morenos, todos desnudos y con pequeñas nubes tapando sus partes nobles. Y Sakura los observó con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, mientras un hilillo de sangre caía por su nariz y la fallaban las rodillas. Naruto vio la reacción de la pelirrosada cuando la usó contra kaguya, sabía que, con esto, se calmaría y todo sería más fácil. Vería los clones sexys, se reiría y dejaría la trifulca, y entonces podrían hablar. Sakura se quedó petrificada, mientras temblaba de rabia. Un momento, ¿rabia? ¿No era de risa?

-Naruto…- dijo en voz baja, pero con tal rabia que al uzumaki se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo.

- _Quizás no fue mi mejor idea…_ \- pensó el rubio, mientras alrededor de Sakura parecía encenderse fuego. Con su chakra natural, sintió una rabia y odio tan brutal en Sakura que hubiese desarrollado un modo biju si hubiese sido jinchuriki.

- **No, no lo fue. Ha sido un placer conocerte, le hablaré a Shio de cómo murió su padre y de lo valiente que fuiste…** \- declaró el bijuu de nueve colas, aún reponiéndose de la impresión. Su gaki los tenía cuadrados. Que digo cuadrados, rectangulares como dos vigas de piedra…

-NARUTOOOOOO.- grito con furia Sakura, mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba hasta límites insospechados y apretaba su puño al aire con rabia.- no me puedo creer que hayas usado esa guarrada conmigo, asqueroso hentai pervertido y estúpido… ¡YO TE MATO MALDITO BAKA!

En un principio, la haruno solo quería darle una pequeña lección al uzumaki y parar una vez se desfogase. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, joder, Naruto había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Ah no, ya no habría ni paz ni diálogo, el ariete había tocado el muro. Se lanzó, furibunda, a golpear con sus puños al uzumaki, sin reservar ni un ápice de energía ni realizar planes a largo plazo. Ante la ferocidad de la ojijade, Naruto solo pudo esquivar y retroceder, llevándose de vez en cuando un puñetazo que le enviaba hacia atrás volando varios metros. O una patada. O un arañazo. Demonios, hasta un mordisco cuando intentó inmovilizarla. Por un golpe salió volando hasta aterrizar en la arena de la playa, y miró con temor al lindero del bosque, con magulladuras y moretones por la paliza recibida. Y tanto su mirada como la de su bijuu tornaron a terror cuando vieron una silueta aparecer entre el polvo, con nueve mechones de pelo rosa flotando, los ojos brillando con rabia y un tanto en su mano preparado para asesinar. Naruto esquivó por los pelos una patada descendente que la joven le lanzó tras un potente salto, y consiguió arrancarle el arma de las manos con su kusarigama, aunque la ojijade contestó con un fuerte tirón que también le hizo perder su arma. Se alejaron un poco mientras la kunoichi desenvainaba un kunai, y se prepararon para darse un último golpe, mientras la ojijade preparaba toda la rabia que la quedaba para un último puñetazo. Ambos saltaron, y en el aire prepararon sus puños, pero la haruno fue más rápida.

-SHANNAROOOOOOOOO

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en todo el bosque cuando Naruto impactó el suelo. El puñetazo de Sakura había sido muy fuerte, a pesar de su cansancio, y le había dejado seminoqueado entre un gran cráter de arena, con sus ropas echas jirones. Sakura tomó todo el aire que pudo, aire que le faltaba tras la intensa lucha. Con decisión, y su kunai en la mano, avanzó hacia el ojiazul, mientras este no hacía ni tan siquiera esfuerzo por levantarse. A un paso de él, y con pose de ataque mientras empuñaba su kunai, se dirigió al rubio.

-Uzumaki... Naruto.- dijo Sakura con su respiración entrecortada. Menos mal que la pelea había terminado ya, porque no le quedaba apenas chakra.- Quedas detenido... Ríndete.

-" _Ríndete dice… como si después de la paliza que me ha pegado pudiese huir…_ "- pensó mientras sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo quejarse.- Has mejorado muchísimo... Sakura chan... estoy muy orgulloso de ti.-Respondió Naruto.- Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: no volveré a Konoha.

-Naruto, si no permites tu captura, la orden es... -Sakura vaciló un poco antes de continuar.- ... matarte para que dejes de ser un peligro para la aldea.-

Naruto arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario. Después de fruncir ligeramente el ceño, se levantó poco a poco y acercó su mano al kunai de su contendiente.

-" _llegó la hora de saber si me quiere matar de verdad, kurama_ "- se decidió el joven, mientras kurama aguantaba la respiración. Después de verla emplear al uzumaki como saco de boxeo movida por la rabia, no las tenía todas consigo.- Si esas son tus órdenes...-Naruto junto el kunai a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón- ... hazlo, porque no pienso volver.- Naruto clavó sus ojos en esos pozos de jade de la pelirrosa, quedándose muy cerca.

Sakura abrió con sorpresa los ojos y tembló ligeramente.

-Naruto... por favor... no me obligues.- Dijo con voz temblorosa.- No quiero hacerlo, Naruto.

Pero él se mantuvo frío, impasible, con sus dos zafiros fijos en las esmeraldas de Sakura. Su respiración era firme. Su pulso, fuerte. No tenía miedo, ni tampoco dudas. Sakura tembló mientras una lágrima la traicionaba. Matarlo eran sus órdenes si se resistía, pero no sabía si sería capaz. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para dar la estocada mortal, mientras pensaba en como habían acabado así… y entonces decidió que ya no merecía la pena seguir con esta farsa. Su plan no era matarlo, desde luego. Era intentar intimidarle y que accediese por las buenas a volver, pero veía que tendría que optar por la vía difícil, por ir al ritmo del rubio. Con pesadumbre, dejó caer su kunai a los pies del rubio, y le miró directamente a los ojos. Y Naruto le devolvió una inmensa sonrisa, una ahora si completa y radiante, tanto que Sakura también sonrió entre sus lágrimas. Lloraba por mil factores: por el tiempo separados, por la paliza que le había dado movida por la rabia (aunque se lo mereciese por hentai), por haberle encontrado, por la tensión del momento… le dolía que la viese así, pero también era parte de ella. Era una mujer muy sensible, y esa siempre sería su reacción, por muy fuerte que fuese. Y, para su sorpresa, el uzumaki desapareció en un rayo amarillo. Miró a los lados sorprendida, e incluso atemorizada por si el ojiazul había huido, pero de pronto notó unos fuertes brazos abrazándola por la espalda. Esa calidez, esa ternura, ese olor… solo pudo cerrar los ojos, entregada a lo que sentía.

-Yo también te he echado de menos…- le susurró Naruto al oido, poniéndola la piel de gallina y haciéndola entreabrir sus labios.-… Sakura chan.

* * *

Hanabi se revolvió en su cama, incómoda, rumiando su último día. Joder, como la mataba el que su escuadrón estuviese con una semana de permiso… el hokage había insistido en que llevaban una carga de trabajo excesiva, y que debían de descansar un tiempo. Estaban en medio de una guerra, ¿que era eso de descansar? Eran necesarios en el frente. Cierto es que estaban un poco cansados, pero todos los demás también seguramente. Si era por falta de misiones tácticas, seguro que en la sombra de Shikamaru agradecerían un escuadrón anbu veterano para reforzar los puntos débiles un par de semanas. Pero no, les habían ordenado descansar en la aldea una semana como mínimo, y para una adicta a la adrenalina como la ojiperla, eso era un infierno. La hyuuga de verdad esperaba que Karasu taichou repusiese algo y evitase ese periodo vacacional forzado, el Uchiha había demostrado ser incluso más inquieto que Kitsune taichou, pero inexplicablemente había acatado la orden en silencio. Incluso parecía que estuviese interesado en ello. Hanabi y konohamaru habían ido a pedirle que solicitara una reducción del descanso, pero el pelinegro simplemente les había ignorado y se había dirigido a los archivos de la torre hokage.

Así que la hyuuga menor había intentado ocupar su tiempo en otros menesteres. Su entrenamiento había aumentado aún más de intensidad, y actualmente ni su novio podía seguirle el ritmo. Ni que decir del resto de shinobi de su clan: el estilo de Hanabi era innovador, tanto que el estilo de combate hyuuga resultaba ya obsoleto. La joven solo tenía que volver irregular el suelo usando Doton y ganaba sin apenas usar chakra. Y si no recurría a esa jugada y renunciaba a empuñar su katana para equilibrar el asunto, el extenso repertorio de llaves aprendidas de Karasu la daban la victoria al rato. Para su sorpresa, su padre no había mostrado disgusto por su nuevo estilo de combate, incluso le ofreció un par de pergaminos con la técnica estrella de su hermana, viendo que casaba a la perfección con ese nuevo estilo de lucha. Definitivamente, algún día tendría que preguntarle a ese hombre quién era y qué había hecho con el severo líder de clan, ese hombre no podía ser Hiashi hyuuga. Parecía calmado, en paz con el mundo. Tampoco es que fuese ahora un sol, pero no parecía ese maltratador que le había hecho la vida imposible a ella y su hermana.

Y, como no podía entrenar veinticuatro horas, había pasado a convertirse en la asistente de Hinata hyuuga con el papeleo del clan. Demonios, prefería enfrentarse desnuda a cien enemigos antes que sentarse tras un escritorio a leer un informe tras otro sobre asuntos internos del clan tan aburridos como evolución del entrenamiento de los cadetes, posibles propuestas de matrimonio de miembros del clan o quejas y propuestas elevadas por miembros de la familia (principalmente de la rama secundaria). Un trabajo tedioso que, si fuese por ella, alejaría lo máximo posible de su vida. Pero cómo le iba a decir que no a su hermana… se le escapó que tenía la semana libre, ella le puso esos ojos de cachorrito y al final no fue posible negarse. Menos mal que sus enemigos no eran capaces de hacer eso, o hacerla reír como konohamaru… si descubriesen esa debilidad suya, tendría que retirarse de la vida shinobi y dedicarse a otros menesteres… o ser ama de casa… que no es que fuese algo malo, pero no iba en absoluto con ella. Aunque eso no era lo que la incomodaba.

Entre horas y horas de trabajo, la joven había visto un extraño patrón en cuanto a las quejas. El clan hyuuga, a pesar de ser un clan tradicional, no dejaba de ser un clan grande y poderoso, sobre todo tras su expansión económica. Y como todo clan poderoso, debía de llevar una buena contabilidad y registros para controlarlo todo y poder enfocar sus esfuerzos de forma correcta, todo ello a cargo de la rama principal y su consejo obviamente. Cuando su padre lideraba el clan, ese registro era administrado por varios subalternos, limitándose su padre y el resto de los consejeros a los asuntos más importantes, como propuestas comerciales o de matrimonio. Pero, con el cambio de dirección de facto que se había dado, Hinata había insistido en llevarlo todo ella estos primeros meses junto a unos cuantos miembros de la rama principal y secundaria cuidadosamente elegidos. Con el tiempo, estos asuntos serían administrados por un consejo integrado por miembros de ambas ramas, y ella podría dedicarse plenamente a la dirección y representación de los hyuuga. La hyuuga mayor se había mostrado como una líder aplicada y meticulosa, y fruto de esa obsesión, Hanabi se había visto rodeada de una inmensa montaña de papeles cuando accedió a sustituirla. Y esta semana esa situación se había dado cada tarde, para desesperación de la castaña.

Y, como no podía cortarse las venas porque mancharía los informes y habría que volver a hacerlos y leerlos, volviendo a empezar su pesadilla de nuevo, había prestado especial atención a las protestas de la rama secundaria. La primera medida de Hinata fue hablar con las principales familias de la rama secundaria, con el objetivo de animarlos a participar en la gestión del clan y mejorar la calidad de vida de todos ellos. En un principio se habían mostrado recelosos, pero, debido a que todos la conocían y sabían que era una buena persona, habían comenzado a acceder a hacerla llegar esas propuestas, siempre de forma anónima para evitar cualquier tipo de represalia, y siendo atendidas por el nuevo consejo paritario hyuuga. Y, con el paso de los meses, esas cuestiones se habían convertido en la mayor parte del trabajo de las hyuuga: atropellos que arreglar, jóvenes a los que educar fuera de la esclavitud, familias a las que compensar las pérdidas… la lista de pecados de la rama principal era extensa, y estaban empezando a responder por ellos. Se veía a los jóvenes hyuuga ingresar en la academia, pertenecieran a la rama que fuese, se permitía a las familias salir y relacionarse más libremente con el resto de la aldea, se había levantado el estúpido veto a sus ninja para ingresar en el cuerpo shinobi sin autorización… y todo ello sin ninguna protesta del antiguo consejo de ancianos, lo cual extrañaba mucho a Hanabi. Tanto como que, a pesar de las ayudas, la rama secundaria todavía las mirase con recelo. Como si hubiese algo que estuviesen haciendo mal las jóvenes.

Casi podría decirse que ese incidente hyuuga de hace unos meses fue lo único lógico que pasó con esos antiguos esclavistas, a juicio de la ojiperla. Que Mawasari Hyuuga, miembro de la rama principal y consejero del clan, enloqueciese e intentase violar a una mujer en medio de la calle, a plena luz del día y delante de su hija fue perturbador para todos, pero para Hanabi fue una demostración de que esos cambios podían ser solo una fachada, algo que ocultaba cosas peores. Y que, después, el consejo se apresurase a apoyar económicamente a la víctima y no emitiese la más mínima queja o petición de explicación fue ya la gota que colmó el vaso de la sospecha de Hanabi y Hinata. Algo fallaba, no era normal eso. Hanabi, entre misión y misión de su escuadrón, había ayudado a su hermana a investigarlo, pero no tuvieron éxito. Todo parecía normal… excesivamente normal. Hasta esta semana. Primero, un miembro del consejo paritario, Kuoko Hyuuga, un shinobi solitario pero voluntarioso con el nuevo liderazgo de hinata, había aparecido muerto. Era un hombre anciano de la rama secundaria, así que en un principio no sorprendió su muerte natural, pero luego, entre los papeles que examinaba la ojiperla menor, encontró una nota, una nota anónima que la indicaba que cotejase el registro de protestas de la rama secundaria recibidas con las protestas que ellas tenían. Diligentemente, se dispuso a comprobarlo, y halló ese fallo que tanto buscaba. El número de protestas recibidas y el de las que ellas tenían no se correspondía, había menos de estas últimas, concretamente las destinadas a kuoko hyuuga. Eran una ínfima cantidad en comparación con el total, pero aún así era preocupante.

A la mañana siguiente, Hanabi llegó a la conclusión de que debía de hablarlo con su hermana, intentar llegar a una solución. En cuestión de personalidad, ambas hermanas eran como el sol y la luna, a pesar de quererse con locura: Hinata era tranquilidad y mesura; Hanabi era más activa y enérgica. Una creía firmemente en la bondad del ser humano, lo que la llevaba a ser demasiado blanda a veces; mientras la otra desconfiaba de todo, lo que conllevaba que a veces se precipitase en su juicio. Y por eso se apoyaban la una en la otra en esta relación de hermandad, ambas se aportaban equilibrio. Y este problema podría requerir ambos puntos de vista. La encontró trabajando, tan metida en su papeleo que ni se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí, como solía hacer sin descanso cada mañana desde que su padre había decidido confiar en ella. Quien la vio y quien la ve ahora, pensó la ojiperla menor: Hinata mostraba una voluntad férrea de cambiar el mundo, y concretamente empezando por su propio clan. Y para ello se había propuesto ser digna de esa confianza, tomar el problema que había dentro de su clan y unirlo. Y todo a pesar de no haber sido designada oficialmente como heredera todavía. No sabía quién había inspirado a su hermana a luchar hasta el final y no dejar de esforzarse, pero ya se olía quien podía tener que ver…

-Hinata, ¿tienes un momento?- preguntó Hanabi desde el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

-¿Hanabi? Te hacía entrenando, como cada mañana, ¿Qué tal?

-Aburrida, ya sabes. Quería… quería hablar contigo de una cosa…

-Debe de ser importante para que no estés entrenando o con konohamaru kun.- le contestó la ojiperla mayor con una sonrisa sincera. Apoyó su pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a escucharla, ambas hermanas confiaban a ciegas la una en la otra, por lo que eran capaces de dejar lo que estuviesen haciendo si la otra se lo pedía.

-No sé si lo es o no… verás…

-¿No me digas que te vas a vivir con konohamaru kun?- preguntó con emoción Hinata, intentando adelantarse a lo que iba a decir su hermana. Era curioso, desde que habían tenido esa conversación sobre el amor Hanabi notaba a Hinata más… cómoda con el resto del mundo. Como si ya no tuviese que demostrar nada. Un cambio que la estaba sentando muy bien, todo había que decirlo.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó con terror y un enorme sonrojo la ojiperla menor. Ahora parecía que se habían cambiado los papeles.- ¿Qué… qué dices? Solo… solo tengo diecisiete años, ¡soy una niña!… y es muy pronto… y Saru kun y yo estamos muy ocupados con la guerra como para plantearnos eso… y… y…- continuó, entre sofocos.

-Está bien Hanabi, no te preocupes. Solo quería ponerte un poco nerviosa.- declaró la hyuuga mayor con una sincera sonrisa. Quizás ese cambio no había sido a mejor, pensó la menor…- bueno, dime de qué se trata.

-Va… vale.- repuso la castaña, intentando centrarse después de ese pequeño ataque de pánico.- verás, he estado revisando los registros de las protestas de la rama secundaria…

-Ya, yo también lo he estado haciendo después de lo que le pasó a kuoko san… es raro… hemos solventado ya decenas, ayudado a muchas familias, y aún así siguen viéndonos con recelo… tenemos muchos pescados por los que pagar.- respondió la morena con pesadumbre. Una parte de ella no dejaba de preguntarse si lo hecho por sus antepasados, el marcar y esclavizar a la mayoría del clan, sería irreversible. Kami quisiese que no…

-Eso mismo me parece a mí, y creo que puedo haber descubierto una razón… creo que alguien ha robado las protestas de Kuoko.- declaró la hyuuga menor, mientras su hermana la miraba con sorpresa. Tras revisar los datos y ver que era cierto que faltaban esos informes, la ojiperla mayor contestó.

-Ha… Hanabi, eso… eso no tiene porque ser así… es cierto que faltan las suyas, pero pueden haberse traspapelado tras su muerte… no tienes porque sospechar de una conspiración cada vez que pasa algo raro…

-Te digo que es algo raro… fíjate cómo está el consejo hyuuga: les has quitado todos sus privilegios y no se han quejado… demonios, si hasta padre ha empezado a realizar obras de caridad en la aldea él mismo… al principio me daba igual, pero ahora me empieza a molestar, están ocultándonos algo.

-O quizás la gente cambia, Hanabi. He hablado mucho con tou chan estos últimos días, y yo creo que de verdad está arrepentido. Aunque con respecto al resto… si que es cierto que no me han puesto la más mínima traba… a Naruto kun se las pusieron cuando se enfrentó a ellos, pero a mí no…

-¿ves? Algo raro pasa. Y permíteme dudar de padre… viste lo que nos hacía, no tiene perdón…- declaró con rabia la castaña. Ese hombre le había arrebatado su infancia, aislado, insultado, golpeado… había dejado de ser su padre en espíritu hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Hanabi, perdonar es el acto de mayor poder… me lo enseñó tu anterior capitán…- repuso Hinata, dando en su punto débil a la menor. Hanabi adoraba a Naruto, le resultaba imposible criticarlo en algo… se le habían pegado las mañas de su novio…

-Eso es un golpe bajo… bueno, obviemos eso. Creo que deberíamos de investigar qué ha pasado…

-Tienes razón. Haremos una cosa: iré a hablar personalmente con los portavoces de la rama secundaria que conocían a kuoko san. Confían en mí, creo que puedo averiguar que decían esas propuestas…- sugirió Hinata, sabiendo que esos hombres la respetaban, y que le contarían lo que sucediese si algo malo pasaba.

-Está bien, no creo que a mí me dijesen nada…- contestó la hyuuga menor, sabiendo que su actitud más altiva durante la infancia y su carácter más confrontador la había granjeado una opinión desfavorable en la rama secundaria.- yo investigaré en los registros y la muerte de kuoko más detenidamente, quizás encuentre algo raro…

* * *

Tras la intensa pelea, ambos contendientes se quedaron en el suelo, respirando con pesadez, una por el cansancio, el otro porque kurama no daba abasto para regenerarle. Definitivamente, usar el harem inverso había sido una de cal y otra de arena: había terminado con la pelea rápido, permitiendo a ambos hablar, pero a costa de una paliza brutal de ese demonio pelirrosado. Notaba cada hueso al borde de la fractura, cada músculo dolorido… en la lista de palizas recibidas, definitivamente, había superado al gran Jiraiya, el gama sannin: el pervertido alardeaba de haber recibido solo dos palizas de muerte en su vida, una propinada por Tsunade por descubrirle espiándola en los baños termales (Jiraiya charló sobre ello con Naruto muy por encima, recalcando que "mereció la pena cada hueso roto") y otra propinada por el propio Naruto cuando perdió por primera vez el control del kiuby por completo y desarrolló la cuarta cola. Ahora Naruto podía presumir de tres: la que recibió de Pain en medio konoha en cuanto el semidiós comenzó a emplear el rinnegan, la que se dio con Sasuke en El Valle del fin tras combatir a kaguya y que le costó un brazo, y ahora la que le había dado su Sakura chan por atreverse a usar el harem inverso con ella. El resto de veces, o no le dolió tanto, o su sabio cerebro lo había borrado…

-No… te creas… que por no matarte…- comenzó a decir cómo pudo la pelirrosada, tumbada boca arriba en la arena de la playa, respirando ese preciado oxígeno. En este momento agradeció lo severo del entrenamiento de mito, el encontrarse al borde de la extenuación se había convertido en algo habitual este último año.-… te has librado… de mi… Vas a volver a konoha Naruto…

-Sakura chan…- contestó Naruto, sentado en la arena, mientras giraba el cuello y oía un potente crack.- _Espero que no me hiciese falta ese hueso…_ \- pensó el rubio, para luego continuar.-… ya te lo dije antes… ni por todo el ramen del mundo.

-¿Sabes que todavía tengo el chakra del **byakugou no in** no? Lo digo porque puedo redoblar la paliza…

-En ese caso, espero que el traidor de mi huésped decida que merece la pena salvarme la vida.- contestó con resquemor hacia su bijuu, que literalmente le había abandonado en una situación de peligro de muerte, obteniendo un bufido y un "nenaza" en respuesta.- pero te confesaré algo… tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, comemos, y nos volvemos a dar la paliza de nuestras vidas antes de que anochezca? Es que había quedado en visitar a Tazuna…

-Me parece…- contestó con algo de furia contenida la pelirrosada, parándose antes de lanzar un nuevo insulto. ¿Después de esa amenaza de una nueva paliza, Naruto pensaba en sus recados diarios? Pero cayó en la cuenta de que no la vendría mal algo de descanso, así que tuvo que conceder esta vez.- …bien…

- **¿bien? Joder, ¿te crees que estamos para otra pelea viendo esa enorme piscina de chakra natural que tiene sin tocar? No me le enfades que nos ha costado mucho encontrarlo, como para que se escape** \- comentó inner Sakura, ignorándola la ojijade.

-Por cierto… antes de que se me olvide.- continuó la haruno.- de parte de tsunami, que no tiene problema en seguir haciéndote el favor un par de días más… no sé a qué se refería.- finalizó con cierto resquemor. El favor… ¿Qué favor? ¿Tendría que ver con esa visita a Tazuna? Tsunami era bella, y estaba soltera… algo en la mente de Sakura se encendió, y acabo mirando a ese baka hentai con rabia acumulada.- ¿Qué te traes con Tsunami?

-Así que te ha dicho eso…- contestó Naruto, conteniéndose la risa mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas y se levantaba. No iba a negarlo, le encantaba ver a la ojijade celosa. Sakura sin contenerse. En definitiva, le encantaba verla dejando sus inhibiciones a un lado y sacando esa vena salvaje tan suya, siendo su Sakura chan en estado puro. Le llenaba de felicidad ver que podía causar ese efecto en ella. Aunque, viendo cómo apretaba el puño, dejó de bromear por el momento.- No es eso, tú tranquila. Pero es una buena noticia: significa que podemos comer, darnos una paliza, cenar, y acabar de rematarnos.

-Naruto… no intentes darme largas.- dijo la ojijade, intentando ocultar su rubor. Un día entero con Naruto, a solas…

-No es darte largas, seamos sinceros: ahora mismo, ni tú tienes las energías para acabar de rematarme…- Sakura bajó la mirada inconscientemente, reconociendo que estaba en lo cierto. Solo podría vencer a Naruto usando su **byakugou no in** , y eso implicaría volver a sentir esa sensación de pura tristeza dentro de Naruto, una sensación que no quería experimentar.- … ni yo las tengo para vencerte. Venga, te prometo que no cocinaré ramen.- completo, tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La haruno se irguió, como hipnotizada, sintiendo el tacto en su mano y fijando sus jade en esos zafiros. Jade contra zafiro, echaba de menos esos momentos. Inconscientemente, acarició con el pulgar la mano de Naruto, y este correspondió con una sonrisa. Era su forma de decirse que sí sin palabras. Anduvieron por el bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña cercana, una más simple que la anterior que vio, y que supuso que era la casa del rubio. Se trataba de una cabaña de dos habitaciones, salón, cocina y un baño, hecha de madera y humildemente decorada, destacando el jardín que lo rodeaba, lleno de flores, finamente cuidado. Sakura reconoció la mano de Naruto ahí, era muy parecido a su jardín en el complejo uzumaki, ese jardín que tanto cuidaba y que le recordaba a esas tardes en las que preparaba su doctorado junto al uzumaki. Esas tardes en las que fue feliz, y que quería recuperar. Pero para eso primero tenían que cambiar las cosas: tenía que ayudar al mundo en esa guerra, tenía que convencer al uzumaki de luchar, y, lo más importante, descubrir qué era esa sensación de dolor que desprendía el uzumaki ante su chakra natural.

-Naruto, ¿esta es tu casa?- preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba a la puerta siguiendo a Naruto, que asintió con tranquilidad.- Creía que era esa casa del otro extremo del bosque, donde tenias esos clones.

-No…- contestó de forma seca Naruto, sorprendiendo a la haruno por cómo se borró la sonrisa del rubio de golpe.- Ese sitio no es para eso… Sakura, no debes de acercarte más ahí, ¿vale?

-Po… ¿Por qué, Naruto?- cuestionó con duda la ojijade.

-Son cosas mías, por favor, hazme caso con esto, ¿vale?- le pidió con un tono más amable el rubio. Le preocupaba de verdad que Sakura descubriese lo que estaba preparando allí, que perjudicase su trampa para el asesino enmascarado o que le recriminase su plan. Ya tenía muchos problemas, como para tener uno más…

-Es… está bien…- concedió la pelirrosada, viendo que en ese momento no iba a lograr nada. Ya insistiría de forma más sibilina luego.

Continuaron hacia el interior del hogar, ya más calmados, y Sakura se sorprendió por lo que vio. Se esperaba una leonera, una especie de versión rural del apartamento del rubio en la hoja, lleno de ropa sucia por los rincones, cuencos de ramen en el fregadero, muebles en mal estado… pero, en su lugar, vio un lugar perfectamente ordenado, limpio a más no poder, y con unos muebles de decoración colocados con muy buen gusto. Destacaba una elaborada mesa de madera rústica con dos sillas, un sofá de color naranja (era obvio quien lo eligió, e irónicamente no quedaba mal), unas paredes de madera tratada que daban un aspecto acogedor, una chimenea para los días fríos y algunas fotos y cuadros en las paredes. Mientras Naruto avanzaba hacia la cocina, Sakura se fijó en las fotos. Pudo ver la del equipo 7, otra de Jiraiya firmada, e incluso una con kurama, lo que la sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que el Kitsune tenía un tamaño enano y parecía ser un ente corpóreo. Pero una le llamó la atención por encima de todas: era una de Naruto abrazado a una mujer, sonriente, radiante incluso. Le costó unos segundos reconocer a la joven: ese cabello rubio, esos ojos violetas… era Shion, la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio. Y, en la foto, tenía un vientre abultado, propio de un…

…embarazo. En la mente de la haruno todo comenzó a moverse, impactada, congelada en el tiempo. La joven embarazada, Naruto abrazándola por la espalda con una sonrisa que Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. En esa situación, y así abrazados, solo había una explicación. Era una foto de pareja, y ese niño debía de ser de ambos. En la haruno comenzaron a mezclarse mil sentimientos: una enorme tristeza, rabia, ira… el Shinju tenía razón, Naruto había estado con otra todo este tiempo. Como si fuesen marido y mujer incluso, como le desvelaba la foto. Y ella, como una imbécil, había estado esforzándose continuamente para nada. Con furia, miró a Naruto, que estaba de espaldas preparando la comida. Ni una parte de su cerebro rebatió esta vez los celos que la consumían, esta vez no era como en la fiesta de enlace de Iruka y shizune, no había lugar a dudas. Respirando con fuerza y repetidamente, tanto que se estaba sofocando, solo encontró una salida a la furia que la invadía. Tomó un gigantesco jarrón y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la zona del rubio, que sólo lo pudo esquivar por los reflejos avanzados de kurama. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró a la pelirrosada tomando otro jarrón entre lágrimas, preparándose para continuar el ataque.

-¡Maldito mentiroso de mierda!- le gritó, y solo lo apartado de la cabaña evitó que se enterara todo nami. Naruto esquivó de milagro ese nuevo proyectil, confundido.

-¿pero qué cojones te ocurre, dattebayo?

-¿Que qué me ocurre?- le continuo gritando, tomando un plato de la mesa principal y tirándoselo a Naruto, impactándole en un brazo.- Todo este tiempo yo como una imbécil, buscándote, preocupándome por ti, pensando que me amabas, y me doy cuenta de la verdad, ¡repugnante mentiroso! Te odio, te odio, te odio.- le insultó, rabiosa, preparando otro proyectil.

-Sakura chan, por el amor de Kami, ¿Qué dices?

-Maldita sea, ¡me refiero a esa puta foto!- declaró señalando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas el retrato de Shion y Naruto. De inmediato, el gesto de Naruto se tornó de uno de confusión a uno neutro, incluso tuvo unos segundos de rabia. Pero a Sakura le dio igual y siguió despotricando.- Me has hecho creer que aún me querías… joder, incluso me has besado, y tienes a otra esperándote… seguro que está en esa cabaña y por eso no quieres que vaya, ¡maldito enfermo!.- gritó, preparándose para derribar el salón de un puñetazo. Pero Naruto, empleando su hirashin, fue mucho más rápido y la consiguió agarrar por la espalda. La haruno forcejeó como nunca mientras le gritaba que la soltase entre insultos varios, y solo el chakra natural de Naruto y de kurama le permitió igualar su fuerza.

-Maldita sea Sakura, vas a calmarte y dejarme explicártelo todo.- declaró con autoridad, mientras conseguía inmovilizar del todo a la haruno, que le miraba con ira.- te voy a soltar, pero que te quede clara una cosa: no te voy a permitir destruir mi casa, ¿ha quedado claro?- preguntó, obteniendo el asentimiento furibundo de la ojijade.

-Tienes cinco putos minutos, ni uno más.- amenazó con rabia la kunoichi, mirando con intensidad a los ojos del rubio. Por muy enfadada que estuviese, le quería conceder el beneficio de la duda. Si no, sólo podría odiarle para siempre, y su corazón no quería que eso pasase bajo ningún concepto.

-Si, estuve con Shion.- Sakura iba a reaccionar con más golpes, pero entonces reparó en el tiempo verbal, ¿estuve?- estuve todo el año con ella, y la quería con locura. Te juro que iba a retirarme a morir lejos de todo, no podía soportar más esas pesadillas, el haber renunciado a ti…- Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en eso, y se la rompía el corazón. Era lo que temía que hiciese ese baka, su gran temor con respecto al plan de Naruto, que fuese otro de sus planes suicidas de mártir…- pero entonces ella apareció. Me ayudó, estuvo conmigo cuando el Shinju me recordaba lo que dejé atrás, se preocupó por hacerme volver a sentir algo y que no me abandonase a ese plan… y nos enamoramos. Pero ya no está, no he estado jugando con tus sentimientos, así que agradecería que no me llames mentiroso. Mi palabra es de lo poco que me queda.- finalizó con furia, casi igualando en carácter a la haruno. Solo casi.

-¿Cómo que "estuve"? ¿Cómo que "ya no está"?- preguntó con un poco menos de rabia, extrañada por la situación. Había algo que se la escapaba.

-Ya no está, con eso vale. No quiero hablar del puto tema. Si no te basta, puedes volver a konoha y maldecirme de por vida, pero no te he mentido, que te quede claro.- sentenció el ojiazul, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, pero la haruno le tomó del brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole irse. No le bastaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero viendo el tono del rubio, algo la empujaba a creerle y no preguntarle más sobre eso. En medio de sus celos, de su rabia, de su ataque de ira, solo había un temor, su temor más visceral y esencial, lo único que realmente motivaba esta reacción, y debía de resolverlo.

-¿incumpliste la promesa que me hiciste?- preguntó con seriedad y sus ojos húmedos por el llanto, y contuvo la respiración. Da igual el daño que hubiese sufrido, o que creyese que había sufrido hasta entonces: una respuesta afirmativa a esa pregunta la mataría, como un kunai clavándose en su corazón. Y por eso necesitaba saberlo. Pero Naruto, lejos de contestar, dirigió su mano a su cuello, sacando de debajo de la camiseta un colgante. Su colgante. Seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, junto a una extraña gema de color rosáceo. Y la ojijade recordó cada vez que sentía su colgante rellenarse de chakra, y supo lo que significaba. Nunca la había incumplido, cada día la había amado. Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, pero esta vez por otro motivo.

-ni un solo día la he incumplido, Sakura chan. Y la seguiré cumpliendo hasta el día de mi muerte.- declaró solemnemente.

La haruno miró a los ojos de Naruto, y no le hizo falta usar su chakra natural para saber que era verdad. Naruto mentía fatal, sin ninguna duda, y por ello era fácil saber cuánto decía la verdad, como ahora. Todas esas emociones se mezclaron en la haruno, revolviéndola, provocándola un total estado de confusión. No sabía si reír, llorar, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por destrozar su hogar… pero había una contra la que no pudo luchar, que la superó como una inmensa ola, una que llevaba conteniendo desde el primer segundo que le vio en esa playa. Se lanzó a sus brazos con vehemencia, reclamando sus labios con necesidad. Y Naruto la correspondió con la misma intensidad, tanta que la haruno entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

-Nunca vuelvas a decidir por mí, ¿te ha quedado claro?- le ordenó la ojijade entre jadeos con la poca rabia que la quedaba.

-Te… te lo prometo…- contestó mientras volvía a besar esos labios con vehemencia, y una lágrima le traicionaba.-…llévame lejos... llévame lejos, Sakura chan.- rogó con una enorme vulnerabilidad el rubio, notando esa enorme cicatriz de su corazón abrirse de nuevo, y sorprendiendo a la haruno. Veía en sus ojos mil emociones también: veía pasión, veía alegría, veía amor… pero también veía dolor. Un dolor que no podía permitir que sintiese ni un segundo más. Jamás podría negarse a esa petición.- Onegai… llévame lejos…

(Lemmon inicia)

Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces, y volvió a reclamar con rabia la boca de Naruto. Rabia nacida esta vez del deseo ardiente, de la añoranza de un año, de la tensión acumulada tras tanto tiempo sin verle. El rubio la llevó en volandas hasta la superficie más cercana, que era la mesa del salón, apartando todo lo que estuviese encima de un manotazo sin ningún cuidado mientras la ojijade le bajaba el pantalón y los bóxer con necesidad. Pero el uzumaki no se quedaba atrás: en cuanto hubo despejado la mesa, tomó sin contemplaciones la camiseta azul reglamentaria de jounin de la haruno y la rompió con fuerza, arrancándole a la joven un gemido de sorpresa y dejándola en una ropa interior que fue arrancada también sin contemplaciones. Y ella, por no ser menos, le arrancó la camiseta al uzumaki, quedando los dos desnudos tras quitarse ella también la pantaleta mientras el rubio se concentraba en besar sus labios con pasión. Eran dos personas expresándose lo mucho que se habían echado de menos de la manera más íntima y física posible, dándose "la paliza" prometida de forma mucho más personal, y placentera si se les permitía añadir. Eran fuego encontrándose con gasolina, una reacción ardiente e pasó su pene, completamente erecto, por fuera de la vagina de Sakura, notando lo que sospechaba desde el primer minuto: no hacía falta el más mínimo calentamiento, la joven estaba completamente empapada.

-hazlo ya, Naruto… onegai.- le pidió la kunoichi al oido entre gemidos con una voz de una necesidad tal que poco le faltó al rubio para acabar ahí mismo.

Naruto no esperó un segundo más y comenzó a introducir su pene en la vagina de la chica, mientras esta gemía de placer, procurando no hacerla daño. Pero Sakura volvió a sorprenderle cuando se movió para introducir más del miembro de Naruto en ella, abriendo los ojos con puro placer. Naruto podía sentir esas paredes vaginales estrechándose, agarrando su miembro con fuerza, volviéndole loco, y sólo se entregó a eso, a su diosa de ojos verdes. Comenzó a embestirla como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras la kunoichi gemía sin control, completamente desinhibida, sabiendo que no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Esos gemidos le destrozaban la poca cordura que le quedaba, introduciéndole en un mar de sensaciones.

-Por Kami, estás… estás muy prieta Sakura chan… me… me voy a…- intentó decir el rubio, obteniendo un nuevo beso pasional de la joven, que estaba completamente entregada.

-Sigue… onegai, no pares, sigue…- le rogó la joven, mientras mordía el hombro del uzumaki con fuerza para ahogar un nuevo grito.- " _Santo Kami, está muy adentro… lo… lo noto rozando mi útero…_ "- pensó para sus adentros.

Lo estaban haciendo brusco, directo, sin detenerse a preparativos, y, a pesar de un poco de dolor a veces y de lo incómodo de la postura, la ojijade lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Se hallaba ella sentada al borde de la mesa, agarrada al torso de Naruto para no ceder y tumbarse sobre la fría madera, mientras Naruto la embestía sin piedad en pie, a los pies de la mesa. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, sintiendo un fuerte orgasmo golpeándola, uno tan intenso como el encuentro que estaban teniendo. Naruto la agarró el pelo por detrás, levantando su extasiado rostro con autoridad y reclamando esos labios para si con un beso que simbolizaba su unión, que simbolizaba que aquello solo acababa de empezar. Iba a seguir cuando Sakura habló.

-Na… Naruto…- dijo con un hilo de voz, todavía azotada por el orgasmo, acrecentado al tener el miembro de Naruto aún comprimido dentro de si.- Cama… vamos a la… cama…

Naruto la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, donde ambos cayeron entre las sábanas, besándose con fiereza. Naruto introdujo su lengua en la boca de Sakura, y eso pareció reactivarla de nuevo, porque la fémina, con un fuerte sonrojo, se dispuso encima del rubio y le mantuvo quieto con su mano mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el miembro de Naruto. Nunca había probado eso, incluso se había jurado que no lo haría jamás tras oír las guarrerías que le contaba Ino, pero una vez lo vio ahí, pulsando, enorme, no pudo resistirlo. Tenía que probarlo. Empezó con una suave lamida a la punta, y siguió jugueteando con la lengua, excitándose aún más viendo los pequeños respingos del rubio. Se introdujo el duro miembro en la boca con cuidado, para descubrir que la excitaba, y muchísimo. Oía a Naruto gemir mientras bajaba y subía con sus labios sobre el miembro y se lo volvía a meter en la boca hasta la mitad, y siguió con su cadencia cada vez más rápida, mientras Naruto no pudo sino morderse el puño para no lanzar un fuerte grito de placer y asustar a la ojijade. Demonios, renunciaría a hablar toda su vida con tal de no interrumpirla.

Sin resistirlo más, subió a la haruno a su altura para reclamar sus labios, mientras Naruto la iba colocando lentamente a cuatro y ella se dejaba conducir dócilmente, jadeando de la excitación. ¿Qué era eso que le provocaba el ojiazul? Era casi animal… lo estaban haciendo como animales casi. Con ella a cuatro, Naruto la contempló desde su espalda, sin resistirse a tan suculento bocado. Mordió una nalga de la haruno con firmeza pero sin poner fuerza, arrancando un gemido de la ojijade, que aumentó aún más de cadencia cuando Naruto pasó su lengua por su clítoris, preparándola para un nuevo asalto. Y, cuando la joven movió las caderas inconscientemente, ansiosa por más y mirándole con un fuerte sonrojo, Naruto no pudo posponerlo más. Introdujo su pene con suavidad en la enormemente lubricada vagina de la haruno, y otra vez para su sorpresa ella continuó el camino, gimiendo otra vez con fuerza cuando tres cuartos del pene del rubio se introdujo en su interior. Lo notaba salir y entrar, empujándola, y ella aumentaba la cadencia con sus propias caderas, ansiosa por más. El uzumaki la estaba volviendo loca, y gimió aún más fuerte cuando Naruto la levantó el torso, sosteniendo su cadera con la mano derecha y acariciando sus senos con la izquierda mientras besaba y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuello. Era excitante, muy excitante, sentía la respiración del rubio en su oreja, y ella gemía en respuesta aún más.

-Más, dame más Naruto, ¡dame más!- grito Sakura, mientras gemía al aire.- " _Está entero dentro… muy dentro… Kami sama, no pares, sigue Naruto, SIGUE_ "- pensaba cegada por el deseo.

Naruto continuó pujando, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, cerca de su propio orgasmo. Y, como una marea incontenible, se corrió dentro de ella, haciéndola alcanzar su propio orgasmo con tanta fuerza que cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó al aire su nombre, como un gigantesco gracias. Notaba el semen caliente en su interior, y en enormes cantidades.

-" _Kami sama, es muchísimo… Naruto me embarazaría al minuto si no tomase la… ummmmh…. píldora… joder, que bien sienta…_ "- pensó para si, mientras ambos caían al colchón, agotados. Había sido intenso, tremendo, pasional. Pero no había acabado ahí. Se besaron, ansiosos por seguir probándose el uno al otro. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar. Y la haruno quería probar más… mucho más…

(Lemmon fin)

* * *

Sasuke revisó a su alrededor en lo oscuro del complejo Uchiha, asegurándose de que ningún ojo indiscreto viese lo que se traía entre manos. No detectaba chakra alguno en las proximidades, ese barrio era un cementerio, por lo que procedió a sacar los papeles que guardaba en su bolsa de viaje. Desde que había descubierto esos papeles de su madre, su única obsesión había sido encontrar información que esclareciese todo el asunto, se había convertido en una misión de vida para el pelinegro. Durante las misiones, y por primera vez en su vida, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a konoha cuanto antes para seguir revisándolo todo, y casi podría decirse que había sonreído en cuanto el hokage le otorgó una semana de descanso a su escuadrón. Una semana sin apenas vigilancia (pocos ninja cualificados quedaban en konoha debido a la guerra, y aún menos capaces de ponerle en aprietos), una semana donde podría dedicarse en exclusiva a su auténtica vocación. La del dobe era la protección, la de la haruno era el curar, y la del Uchiha era la venganza. Por eso hacían tan bien equipo: cada uno se ocupaba de una fase complementaria, defensa, recuperación, contraataque.

Había revisado los archivos oficiales sabiendo que no encontraría nada, sólo para estrechar el cerco sobre quienes sabía que eran los culpables: ese par de momias del consejo. El ojinegro siempre observaba, y captaba un patrón con ellos: todo a su alrededor estaba manchado de sangre, pero sus ropas siempre estaban limpias. El pelinegro tenía un ojo clínico brutal para hallar la culpabilidad, puede que surgido de que convivía con ella todo el día, y esos ancianos apestaban a culpa. Así que, viendo que los archivos oficiales no ofrecían ningún indicio, decidió hacer una visita a los archivos clasificados. Un sótano bajo la torre hokage lleno de los secretos más sensibles de la hoja, plagado de trampas mortales, guardias armados y sistemas de seguridad de ultima generación, un lugar en donde, si le descubriesen, sería condenado a muerte por traidor y espía, sobre todo si se tenían en cuenta sus antecedentes. Como si pudiesen matar… como si le pudiesen tan siquiera descubrir. Entró con su **amenotejikara** como quien entra en la biblioteca a buscar un libro de cocina, y no tardó mucho en encontrar los registros del denominado "incidente Uchiha". Sabía que ni tan siquiera ahí estaría toda la verdad, ese par de carcamales seguramente ni la habrían transcrito, eliminando cualquier prueba de su participación, pero no buscaba algo incriminatorio para un juez. Solo para él. Porque él era juez, jurado y verdugo en todo lo que afectase a su clan, asumió ese papel cuando su hermano mayor murió a sus pies.

Se sentó en su fría silla de madera, a la luz de una vela para no malgastar el sharingan, y comenzó a leer cada papel. Encontró informes de seguimiento de Fugaku que confirmaban lo que ya sabía: su padre era un estúpido engreído que llevo a su clan a su exterminio. ¿Cómo pudo confiarse tanto como para no darse cuenta de que había un espía en cada esquina? Estaba planeando un golpe de estado que implicaba a centenares de personas, por fuerza tendría que imaginarse que alguien de su círculo cercano, alguien de ese consejo de malditos aduladores que no le avisaron de su locura, podría avisar de sus intenciones. O que el astuto sandaime, veterano de dos guerras shinobi, podría verle venir. Pero su soberbia era tal que pensó que podía aglutinar a su alrededor la lealtad ciega de un clan entero y ser más inteligente que la nación más fuerte, que su **mangekyo sharingan** manchado con la sangre de su mejor amigo podía comprar la obediencia de quién se resistiese. Pero no pudo comprar la de su propia mujer, la Uchiha más fuerte, como sabía bien. Y, entre numerosos documentos que constataban que todo el alto consejo Uchiha estaba involucrado y el civil no (por lo que sus muertes fueron innecesarias… ), encontró lo que buscaba.

Un informe de Eiji Kawasima, capitán del octavo escuadrón anbu. El contenido era banal, un informe de seguimiento de un par de miembros del consejo civil, nada importante para el pelinegro. Lo que le interesaba era otra cosa. Observó el destinatario, y confirmó todas sus sospechas: iba dirigida a Koharu Utatane y Homura mikotado, coordinadores de los escuadrones ocho, nueve y diez en esa época. Otra vez sangre alrededor de esos desgraciados, y ellos con las ropas limpias y esas miradas de suficiencia. Solo que esta vez esa sangre era de su madre. Y de su hermano. Y de otros tantos Uchiha leales. Arrugó el folio con rabia, mientras contenía la ira que le empezaba a dominar. Otra vez esa puta aldea ocultaba algo mórbido sobre la masacre de su clan: primero el haber ordenado a Itachi asesinar a toda su familia, luego el que un candidato a hokage tuviese su brazo lleno del legado de su clan, y ahora que había inocentes dentro de esa masacre además de los niños. En el caso de los niños, Sasuke lo había aceptado como algo necesario dentro de su frío razonar: los hijos de padres asesinados se convertían en vengadores, solo había que verle a él. Pero ahora resultaba que muchos de esos padres no debían de morir. Y además, su madre había visto recompensada su lealtad a la hoja con acero e ignominia. Iba a correr la sangre, lo tenía claro.

-Veo que encontraste lo que buscabas…- oyó a su espalda, girándose con el arma preparada. Aún en la oscuridad y con esas ropas negras, ese cabello rojo fuego era inconfundible.

-¿Cómo has hecho para que no te detecte Karín?- preguntó con tensión el Uchiha. No estaba para una de esas discusiones sobre respeto en ese momento, y ella pareció entenderlo, porque se levantó la camiseta ligeramente, mostrando en su vientre unos extraños kanji del clan uzumaki.

-Sellos de ocultación de mi clan… seguramente los mismos que emplea mi nii chan para evitar ser descubierto.- explicó la joven uzumaki, saliendo de la oscuridad.- ¿Sabe el hokage que enredas con información clasificada?

-Ni lo sabe ni lo sabrá.- amenazó el Uchiha, pero la joven no se amedrentó ni un paso, incluso sonrío con ironía.- ¿Cómo sabes que es información clasificada?- preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había auto inculpado. El uzuratoncachi tenía razón: cuando se enfadaba, cometía errores estúpidos.

-Mi primo solía decirme, "al soldado, cuando le dan de beber, es que lo han jodido, o lo van a joder", así que me pareció muy sospechoso que aceptases esa semana de vacaciones sin rechistar y decidí seguirte. Ya notaba desde antes una sensación de ira en ti, ira que ha ido tan en aumento que he podido vigilarte sólo siguiendo esa sensación. Y cuando vi que accedías al sótano de la torre hokage, supe que buscabas algo ilegal.- explicó la ojirroja, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana y cruzaba sus esbeltos muslos, que brillaron tenuemente con la luz de la luna que se colaba desde la ventana. Sasuke no pudo evitar recorrerlos con la mirada, olvidándose por un segundo de su furia, para luego caer en lo que estaba haciendo la pelirroja de lentes al oír su pregunta.- Así que… ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

-No me esperaba que intentases usar técnicas de seducción en mi…- contestó el Uchiha, mientras la uzumaki sonreía con ironía con sus carnosos labios.

-Vas aprendiendo… pero siguen funcionando, si no no estarías a punto de contármelo. Soy sensor uzumaki, nada se oculta al **ojo de Kagura**.

Sasuke le tendió, en un silencioso reconocimiento de que la pelirroja tenía razón, dos papeles, uno arrugado que tuvo que reponer, uno excelentemente cuidado y una foto. La uzumaki examinó primero el maltratado y apenas entendió nada, sólo era un informe sobre el día a día de un civil y su familia. Pero el segundo si que le llamó la atención, básicamente por el nombre. Mikoto Uchiha. El nombre que llevaba murmurando en sueños el pelinegro desde hace un mes, y que pudo oír gracias a sus noches de acuartelamiento entre misión y misión. Ese documento informaba de los movimientos de un tal Fugaku, revelando que esa mujer debía de estar colaborando con konoha. Y, cuando vio en la foto a una versión en niño de sasuke con una mujer pelinegra y otro niño más mayor, todo en su mente comenzó a encajar. Esa mujer debía de ser su madre, viendo el amor con el que Sasuke de niño la miraba. Se sorprendió fijándose muy detenidamente en ese Sasuke, siempre se había preguntado cómo sería ver a Sasuke siendo un ser humano con sentimientos cálidos, y ahí estaba la respuesta. Le pareció un niño precioso, y no pudo evitar compararlo con el ahora. ¿Dónde estaba esa sonrisa?

-Ella es mi madre.- comenzó a exponer el Uchiha, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Karín.- Murió a manos de mi hermano el día de la masacre de mi clan. En un principio, tanto itachi como yo después, pensamos que fue algo necesario, injusto pero necesario, debido a que había colaborado en ese golpe de estado fallido de mi clan contra la aldea.- Karín asintió. Se había informado sobre esa masacre como parte de sus estudios para chuunin, se enseñaba como parte de la historia de la aldea, aunque se omitían detalles como el autor de la misión.- El segundo documento demuestra que mi madre colaboraba con los anbu de konoha suministrando información. Por lo que era inocente. Y sé que esa información no le llegó a itachi a la hora de ejecutarla, porque si lo hubiese hecho no la habría matado. Ni tampoco a la chica que le gustaba, que también colaboraba. Ni a los padres de su mejor amigo. Ni a los civiles inocentes. Mi hermano cumplió con su deber, pero alguien aprovechó para engañarle y convertirle en un asesino. Y el primer documento ya me ha demostrado quienes fueron los responsables: ese par de momias del consejo.

-Sasuke…- intentó razonar la mujer, levantándose de la silla.- entiendo lo que es perder a alguien, pero…

-No quiero peros.- la cortó Sasuke, con ese tono glacial que tanto le caracterizaba. Otra vez volvía a ponerse su máscara de vengador, viendo ese rostro inexpresivo.- Esos ancianos tienen sus manos manchadas con sangre Uchiha. Sangre de mi madre. Ella era inocente, no se merecía ese final, o ser recordada como una traidora. Todo niño que estudia la masacre de mi clan cree que todos los Uchiha son unos traidores y asesinos, excluyendo a Shisui y a mi hermano, y con ello manchan el nombre de mi madre y de todas esas personas que eligieron ser leales y recibieron el acero de una katana como recompensa. Ahora estarán con sus familias, disfrutando de una cena entre risas… nunca más…

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó la pelirroja, empezando a anticipar lo que iba a hacer el pelinegro. Tensó su cuerpo, y apretó los dientes.- ¿No tendrás pensado…?

-Matarles. Y no sólo a ellos, también a todas sus familias.- Karín lo miró con severidad, y el Uchiha comenzó a sentirse furioso.- Me da igual que te parezca mal, lo haré. ¿O es que vas a intentar detenerme?- preguntó amenazadoramente, preparando su katana y activando su sharingan.

-No.- contestó la pelirroja, mientras se dirigía a la ventana por donde había entrado.- No sería rival para ti, lo tengo claro. ¿Sabes? Hay días en los que pareces un ser humano… supongo que eso es lo que vio mi primo en ti… yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que eres ahora, y sentir lastima. Te da igual las vidas que destroces con tal de salirte con la tuya, eres así de caprichoso y egoísta. Pero te recordaré algo: mi nii chan te ha encomendado algo importante.- declaró la ojirroja, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke de forma plena.- E incluso pagó con un brazo para que pudieses cumplirlo. Estás en deuda con él, y lo estarás toda tu vida. Dime, ¿Cómo le compensarás si acabas decapitado por traición, o de nuevo renegado de la hoja?

Y preguntado esto, sin esperar respuesta, la joven saltó por la ventana, rumbo al complejo uzumaki, con una sensación de profunda decepción en su ser. No entendía esa sensación, al fin y al cabo no confiaba en Sasuke. Pero una parte de ella quería hacerlo, la parte que había visto que Sasuke, de niño, no era así. Que quizás había algo de alma tras esa pose indiferente. Observó de nuevo esa foto, que disimuladamente se había guardado. No por únicamente razones sentimentales, era también su seguro. Si Sasuke optaba por la venganza otra vez, antes de huir, iría a buscar esa foto. Y Karín le esperaría, dispuesta a hacer lo necesario. Lo necesario para evitarle más sufrimientos a Naruto. Aunque para ello tuviese que matar al pelinegro. Mientras, en la oscuridad de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se quedó estático mirando esa ventana por donde se había marchado Karín. La uzumaki tenía razón, si cobraba su venganza tendría que irse de la aldea. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, sencillamente no era capaz. ¿Qué podría hacer? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke volvía a barajar seriamente su venganza y como cobrarla.

* * *

En plena noche, en el paraje mental de Naruto, un viejo árbol blanco comenzó a supurar savia. El Shinju, latente, confinado durante más de un año, notaba al fin que las defensas del uzumaki eran menores. No estaba ciego, había notado un gran dolor en el uzumaki los últimos meses, un dolor que sólo iba en aumento y que era una herramienta ideal para torturarlo. Quizás no pudiese liberarse, pero si podría hacerle gritar de terror como entonces antes de que ese biju de nueve colas rehiciese los sellos. Saborear ese miedo, regodearse en él… la simple idea le daba un consuelo dentro de su inapelable derrota. Pero, cuando hace seis meses intentó atacar, se encontró con algo extraño. Fuera, en el exterior, notaba aún la presencia de esa mujer que le había contenido con su energía espiritual. No era ni por asomo tan poderosa, pero su simple aura evitaba los ataques del dios árbol. Notaba esa sensación familiar de temor que le provocaban los poderes de la suma sacerdotisa, poderes que le quemaban y le torturaban si intentaba atacar al rubio, por lo que había pospuesto su ofensiva. Realmente, incluso sin ella notaba al uzumaki sufrir enormemente, pero con su ayuda sería todo mucho más intenso. Y esa noche, por primera vez en seis meses, no notaba la presencia de ese poder cerca. Tenía tiempo para torturar a su anfitrión, para causarle dolor. No se liberaría, pero… el uzumaki tampoco. Y hoy iba a ser particularmente cruel.

Naruto introdujo su pala en la húmeda tierra, excavando un agujero grande en el suelo. Se encontraba vestido con un pantalón de tela marrón, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba asomar sus fuertes brazos y con un árbol de su altura a su lado listo para ser plantado. Sentía la luz de ese soleado día bañar su cuerpo, brillante por la fina capa de sudor de su piel, testigo de su día de trabajo. La cabaña que era su hogar se mostraba aún más bella con esa luz naranja del atardecer iluminándola, con esas paredes pintadas en un amarillo suave y todas esas flores rodeándola. Naruto inspiró con fuerza, sintiéndose pleno, feliz. Y la razón de su felicidad le llamó la atención desde su espalda. En la puerta de entrada, una sonriente Shion, vestida con un bello vestido de tela azul claro, le observaba con Shio en brazos. La niña, con sus ojos violeta oscuros y su pelo rojo peinado en una coleta por detrás, sonreía a Naruto como si fuese lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. Naruto las devolvió una sonrisa y cargó el árbol en su hombro empleando su gran fuerza, para después introducirlo en su hoyo. Este árbol presidiría esa casa de ahora en adelante, y vería crecer a su hija y envejecer a la pareja, y luego esperaba que viese hacer lo mismo a Shio. Y a sus nietos hipotéticos. Ese árbol simbolizaba lo que quería Naruto de su familia: que creciese y se arraigase, que prosperase por décadas.

Shion le dijo algo, pero el no podía oírlas. Es más, no oía nada, todo estaba en total silencio, a pesar de que incluso se movían los árboles por el viento. Pero no le importaba sentir el sonido del silencio, y menos aún cuando Shion posó a la niña en el suelo, que comenzó a correr hacia Naruto con pasos algo torpes pero continuos, extendiendo sus manos hacia su padre. Naruto sintió una inmensa felicidad al verla dar sus primeros pasos. La tomó entre risas cuando le alcanzó, dando vueltas con ella en el aire, como sabía que le encantaba. Le dijo algo a Shion, y ella le respondió con una risa mientras se acercaba. Shio le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le abrazaba, y luego Shion llegó hasta ellos, acariciando con dulzura su brazo izquierdo. Su piel seguía siendo suave, la más suave que había sentido jamás. No oía lo que le decía, pero podía leer sus labios. "te amo". Y él contestó "yo también", aunque nadie lo oyese. Y se acercó a besar esos labios otra vez, con su felicidad plena.

Pero ya no estaba en ese momento. Seguía frente a su casa, pero la situación era radicalmente diferente. Pudo ver a Shion salir por la puerta trasera de su hogar, vestida como el día en que la perdió. Naruto pudo ver una mueca de profundo miedo en su rostro. Lloraba. El rubio podía ver que no quería salir, pero debía de hacerlo. Aunó toda la valentía que tenía, se introdujo en el jardín, anduvo hasta lo alto de una loma y, tras soltar una última lagrima, habló.

-No tengo todo el día, demonio…

- **Veo que nuestra presa está impaciente…** \- contestó una voz gutural con un toque femenino entre los árboles. Una voz que Naruto ya había oído antes.

- **Madre también está impaciente…**

- **Madre tiene hambre…**

De ente los árboles cercanos, comenzaron a salir lobos negros de múltiples colas. Cuatro tenían el tamaño de un lobo normal, contando con dos colas; mientras otros once de una cola, eran ligeramente más pequeños. Pero todos enseñando sus dientes, amenazantes, saboreando el inminente bocado. Aunaban un total de 19 colas, era materialmente imposible que esa mujer les venciese, y Naruto lo sabía. Contempló aterrado como la joven comenzaba a realizar sus sellos, e intentó correr hacia ella para salvarla. No sólo era una batalla imposible de ganar, Shion no debía de esforzarse tras el parto, si lo hacía... Pero la imagen cambió mostrando en un flash a Naruto, excavando de nuevo la tierra, pero esta vez en un día lluvioso. Excavaba entre lágrimas, y estas se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia. Excavaba un rectángulo de tamaño humano. Excavaba la tumba de Shion, en un claro del bosque, lejano al lugar que llamaron hogar. Ella no habría querido que contaminase ese lugar así, disponiendo un recuerdo que lo atormentaría de por vida. Por eso escogió ese lugar, cercano a la playa… la arena le recordaba a ella. El Shinju sonrió, kurama tardaría en llegar, y el uzumaki sufría… y sólo era el principio.

La imagen volvió a la batalla de Shion contra madre. La sacerdotisa sonrío con ironía cuando los lobos se prepararon para atacarla, y con un simple gesto de manos, activó decenas de sellos que había dispersado por el jardín. Sellos de la senda de la luz, como pudo identificar, que drenaron la energía de los lobos más débiles, debilitándolos. Dos de los de dos colas entraron en la casa, preocupando a Shion, pero confió en kurama y su fuerza para repelerlos, ella tenía una batalla inmensa por delante. Pudo ver cómo la suma sacerdotisa, con marcadas ojeras por el agotamiento, posaba con rapidez sus manos en el suelo, diciendo "Ayudadme, **Kami no gadian (guardianes de Kami)** " e invocando a dos guardianes de diamante de dos metros, que avanzaron impasibles hacia sus enemigos demoniacos. Los lobos se afanaban en mordisquearlos, pero sus dientes eran menos fuertes que esa piel, y caían uno tras otro ante las cuchillas y pies de esos seres diamantinos. Pero por cada lobo que caía, surgían otros dos, al menos hasta que la sacerdotisa posó sus manos en el suelo, y tras gritar **Shinseina mori (bosque sagrado)** , decenas de estacas de luz surgieron del césped, empalando a varios lobos hasta matarlos. La sacerdotisa comenzó a brillar mientras se elevaba suavemente en el aire, y desde su posición dominante comenzó a lanzar potentes llamaradas de fuego rosáceo al grito de **Tsuiho (expulsar)** , que calcinaban a los demonios hasta no dejar rastro.

Por un momento la lucha se niveló, sobre todo cuando un ensangrentado kurama salió del hogar dispuesto para la lucha, partiendo el cuello de un mordisco a un desprevenido lobo de una cola mientras uno de los guardianes de diamante de Shion caía ante un ataque coordinado de dos lobos de dos colas. Pero entonces, todos se giraron hacia el bosque, donde Naruto pudo ver al enemigo en su máxima expresión. Una inmensa loba negra de seis colas, del tamaño del hogar incluso, con un pelaje negro manchado de una sustancia oleosa que parecía tener vida propia, hizo acto te presencia y apuntó con una bola de color morado oscuro a kurama, que cayó ante la potencia del impacto sin poder hacer nada, atravesando la pared del hogar. Los lobos supervivientes, dos lobos de dos colas y tres de una cola, se apartaron del guardián diamantino y de la sacerdotisa. El guardián cargó con rapidez contra esa enorme fuente de mal, ese era su propósito de existir, pero fue partido en dos de un zarpazo del ser. Con una risa malévola, mientras los lobos rondaban como si fuese un pedazo de carne a la serena guerrera de luz, la gran loba habló.

- **No está mal, exorcista… ocho colas tú y cuatro kurama…** \- expuso la loba gigante mientras se relamía.- **puede que estés más sabrosa de lo que creía aún… ¿Por qué no me lo pones fácil, te mato rápido y me llevo a Naruto kun?**

-ocho voy y otras trece van a caer, madre… sé lo que eres realmente, ese disfraz no es tu verdadera forma.- la loba abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras la sacerdotisa, visiblemente cansada, adoptaba una pose de batalla.- hagas lo que hagas, ya has perdido.

Todas las lobas se lanzaron a atacar, pero Shion invocó su forma sagrada con un potente grito, y todo el solar se iluminó con su luz plateada. Los lobos de una cola fueron vaporizados al momento de impactarles esa luz, mientras los dos de dos colas intentaron atacarla desde el frente y la retaguardia. Pero algo frenó a ambos. Del brazo izquierdo de la joven salió un escudo circular hecho de luz tras decir Shion "Defiéndeme, **Hikari no Shahei (escudo de hikari)** ", con el que apartó al demonio de un empujón. Y de su brazo derecho, tras decir "Púrgalos, **hikari no yari (lanza de hikari)** ", surgió una lanza también hecha de luz, con la que decapitó al lobo de su espalda, y luego empaló al otro que reanudaba el ataque. El gran lobo de seis colas la rodeó, acechando, consciente del inmenso poder de la ojivioleta. La había subestimado, pero ya no más. Lanzó una inmensa llamarada de fuego naranja y negro, intentando calcinarla, pero el escudo comenzó a parar y desviar el fuego, protegiéndola de todo daño, mientras los ojos de la joven comenzaban a brillar con fuerza con una luz plateada. Aunque no todo marchaba bien: la sacerdotisa apretaba los dientes por el esfuerzo, y de su nariz y labios salía un intenso hilo de sangre. El esfuerzo la estaba matando. La gran loba, viendo que no conseguía nada, comenzó a preparar su ataque, extendiéndose esa extraña sustancia oleosa alrededor, como si contaminase el aire como el alquitrán al agua, agrandando aún más su tamaño.

Como en uno de esos murales que Naruto vio en el palacio de Shinigami, un ángel de luz, armado con una lanza y un escudo y lanzando un potente grito de batalla, se enfrentaba a un inmenso ser oscuro de ojos rojos y maldad inconfundible. Bien contra el mal, luz contra oscuridad, Kami contra jashin. La imagen se congeló cuando el demonio preparaba su zarpa y la lanza de Shion se iluminaba con tal fuerza que dañaba a la vista, a escasos centímetros de su enemigo. Y en ese momento, el Shinju notó que perdía el control de la visión por un instante, mientras la voz de la joven resonó en los oídos del uzumaki, sin ninguna duda.

-"No tengas miedo…- dijo la voz de Shion al lado de su oído con ese dulce tono que empleaba con él. Y por un segundo Naruto pudo ver una imagen clara: dos individuos luchando a katana, sin camiseta, uno con cuernos, ojos negros y una risa burlona con dientes afilados, el otro con forma de lobo negro atropomorfo y una corona de hueso. Luchaban a espadazo limpio, sin emplear nada más, sobre un suelo empapado por sangre y rodeados de cientos de cráneos encarados a ellos. Y a su alrededor nevaba… o no, eso no parecía nieve. Era grisáceo, de una textura diferente. Era… ceniza.- rey de uzushiogakure".

La imagen volvió a moverse, permitiendo ver a Naruto como la lanza de Shion atravesó limpiamente el pecho de la bestia, y luego despidió un potente haz de luz por su filo que reventó por dentro a la loba tras gritar la exorcista **Hikari no handan (juicio de hikari)** , su ataque más potente. Pero el demonio también pudo golpearla, clavando sus inmensas garras en lo profundo del estómago de Shion, atravesándola de lado a lado y provocando la herida que la llevó a su muerte. Pero la joven no reaccionó más que con un ahogado grito de dolor y escupiendo algo de sangre, y luego miró a madre con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras los iris rojos del demonio se apagaban lentamente. Una vez el demonio murió, la ojivioleta cayó al suelo, perdiendo su forma de luz. Pero nunca sin perder la sonrisa. La primera pieza de una reacción en cadena para dar esperanza al mundo entero se había movido… Shion estaba satisfecha.

Antes de que Kurama volviese a sellarle, el Shinju se rehizo de ese momento en el que perdió el control e hizo su último y visceral movimiento. La imagen volvió a cambiar, mostrando al rubio cargando con cuidado un cuerpo envuelto en un sudario. El cuerpo de Shion. Lo había limpiado, vestido y envuelto con cuidado, todo ello entre lágrimas, y ahora avanzaba bajo la lluvia en dirección a la sepultura que había excavado. Hacía tiempo que la lluvia había borrado cualquier rastro de la sangre en sus manos, pero él la seguía sintiendo. Ni tan siquiera el haberse podido despedir en su nehan le había evitado sentir ese dolor en cuanto volvió al mundo real. Allí no enterraba un simple cuerpo, enterraba su felicidad, su corazón. Literalmente, enterraba un pedazo de su alma. Solo seguía con vida porque tenía una hija por la que luchar, si no habría enterrado su alma entera en ese sepelio. La introdujo con cuidado en la tumba, y la dio un suave beso en los labios a través del sudario, un último beso para que le recordase. O para recordarla a ella. Y después dijo unas últimas palabras. A pesar de no oír nada, Naruto las recordaba perfectamente: "Lo siento, Shion chan… no pude protegerte". Y se vio llorando, llorando con rabia. Se repetía eso cada día, cada vez que bajaba la guardia y dejaba de cerrarse al mundo. Era como mover un músculo con una gigantesca herida, el movimiento dolía y le reabría el golpe. La llegada de Sakura le había abierto su ajado corazón, y ahora sentía la consecuencia. Volvía a sentir dolor. El sonido del silencio.

En la cama del rubio, Sakura se despertó alterada. Habían acabado durmiendo juntos tras estar toda la tarde devorándose el uno al otro, y, a pesar de que ambos estaban a gusto, ella seguía notando que algo en Naruto no iba bien. Ni tan siquiera volvió a sacar el tema de Shion, sabiendo que el rubio no quería hablar de ello. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Le habría abandonado? ¿Y el bebé? Demasiadas preguntas que no sabía contestar. Ambos durmieron abrazados en cuanto sus fuerzas definitivamente les abandonaron, y por eso la pelirrosada se había despertado. Le notaba removerse incómodo, sudar frío. Cuando comenzó a balbucear en sueños, supo lo que era: Naruto estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Y una muy intensa. Temerosa, Sakura preparó su modo sennin, pensando que era el Shinju quien atacaba. Pero deseó no hacerlo, si no lo hubiese hecho no habría sentido ese dolor. Esa tristeza proporcional a la felicidad que solía mostrar. Y lo peor de todo es que no era inducida, era genuina del uzumaki. El Shinju la había iniciado, pero ya estaba contenido por kurama, ahora Naruto navegaba sólo en esa pesadilla. Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, y se obligó a desactivar su modo sennin de inmediato, so pena de derrumbarse ahí mismo. ¿Qué le había pasado a su Naruto? Ni cuando tuvo que hacerle la reanimación cardiopulmonar en la guerra le vio tan vulnerable.

El rubio se levantó de un grito, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Y Sakura lo contempló: esa mirada perdida, buscando a alguien. Alguien que no era ella. Pero no iba a pensar ahora en eso, el ojiazul la necesitaba. Esos ojos carecían de brillo, y luchaban por contener las lágrimas, reclamaban una muestra de afecto, algo que le abstrajese. Que le llevase lejos. La haruno se aproximó a él con cautela, y le abrazó por la espalda, mientras el rubio contenía las ganas de llorar. Le mesó el cabello con mimo mientras intentaba transmitirle calor, estaba muy frío. Y Naruto respondió al abrazo con uno suyo, uno intenso, uno que transmitía necesidad de ella, agradecimiento. No hacían falta las palabras, solo ese contacto. Sakura lo recostó con dulzura en su regazo, en completo silencio, sin preguntarle absolutamente nada. No era el momento, ahora debía de dormir. Le acarició el rostro, y esperó a que lo venciese el cansancio, le daba igual si tendría que estar así toda la noche, o toda la vida. Una voz en su cabeza la llamó la atención, mientras al uzumaki le reclamaba de nuevo morfeo.

 **-Chiquilla, ¿me oyes?**

- _¿Kurama, eres tú? ¿Cómo has…?_ \- preguntó con confusión la haruno.

- **Si, soy yo. Te recuerdo que te di chakra cuando viniste a mi paraje mental, lo he usado para enlazar contigo**.- explicó el kiuby, agradeciendo a la deidad que fuese la suerte de que hubiese dejado chakra en esa joven y pudiese hablar con ella sin necesidad de que Naruto lo convocase.

- _Ku… kurama… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Naruto? ¿Po… por que sufre tanto, donde está Shion? No entiendo nada_ …- preguntó, deseando que el zorro la sacase de dudas, la explicase todo y así pudiese ayudar a Naruto de una vez.

- **No puedo explicártelo Sakura, tiene que decírtelo él, necesita dejarlo salir. Por eso Tazuna te dijo dónde estaba, te necesita… te necesita más que nunca. He intentado ayudarle, pero no hay manera, se cierra** …- declaró con rabia el Kitsune, falto de más ideas, y deseando que esa mujer que siempre le arrancaba una risa a su cachorro obrase de nuevo el milagro.

- _Pe… ¿pero cómo voy a ayudarle si no sé lo que ha pasado_?- preguntó una frustrada Sakura. El alma se la estaba partiendo al ver a Naruto tan vulnerable.

- **Simplemente, sigue con él… tarde o temprano se abrirá, provocas eso en el cachorro… hacerle sentir de nuevo. Será difícil, hay mucho que reparar, pero por favor… no le abandones…-** pidió el orgulloso Kitsune. Que el kiuby, el bijuu más poderoso que no se doblegaba ante nadie, hablase así, indicaba lo mucho que le preocupaba el rubio. Pero incluso si lo hubiese ordenado, la respuesta de la ojijade hubiese sido la misma.

- _No lo abandonaré jamás kurama. Me prometí que lo encontraría y no me separaría de él. Y no pienso incumplir esa promesa_.- afirmó convencida, mientras miraba a un dormido Naruto, ahora más tranquilo. Como si el regazo de su Sakura chan le apartase del dolor. Sakura no sólo era médico y lo quería curar, también estaba completamente enamorada del rubio. Jamás se separaría de él. Y menos estando el uzumaki así.

* * *

 **Y fin del capítulo. Ya echaba de menos comentaros la jugada :D**

 **Hablemos del NaruSaku... pues resulta que Sakura no mato a Naruto... pero casi. En la pelea, Os explicaré la escala de poderes entre estos dos: obviamente, Naruto a pleno rendimiento habría ganado sin apenas esfuerzo... pero eso es trampa, porque realmente sería Naruto+Kurama. Así que el zorro decidió bloquear su chakra y el de los biju, y Naruto no iba a usar su chakra natural en grandes cantidades... lo necesita para su plan. Así que ha sido Naruto plenamente contra Sakura con senjutsu... y ya veis que el duelo se inclina hacia la ojijade. No por poder, es por la información: saber que usar y cuando usarlo. En cuanto al resto de la pelea, es difícil empezar la relación de estos dos de nuevo (difícil pero necesario y divertido eh), hay tensión amorosa entre ellos, la añoranza, el carácter de la ojijade, sus ganas de demostrar su mejoría y marcarle el territorio a Naruto (en plan "eh, respétame"), la habilidad de Naruto para cagarla a última hora... ese final de pelea era PERFECTO.**

 **Y en cuanto al descubrimiento de su relación con Shion... se que será polémico. Muchos, algunos llevados por su adversion a Sakura, pensaran que la reacción de ella es irreal. A mí, lo siento, pero me ha parecido realista, bastante buena. Normalmente reviso y reescribo los actos continuamente, aquí en cambio no, lo escribí del tirón y quedé encantado. Ira, celos, añoranza, preocupación por Naruto, depresión del rubio... tenía muchas ganas de poner un arranque de celos de Sakura como debe ser, sin coña o malentendidos. Muchos dirán "Sakura no debería perdonarle", yo os respondo que nadie ha hecho nada malo ahí: Naruto intentó apartar de él a Sakura para salvarla y corto la relación, fue débil con Shion (la situación era muy jodida, recordad, no creo q nadie hubiese hecho algo diferente)y Sakura tomó la decisión de luchar por el. No hay culpables ni desamor, a mi juicio al menos. Y a todo esto unidle lo que ha perdibido Sakura en Naruto, esa intensa depresión, ese dolor... sólo ese engendro de pelo rosa sin autoestima que nos han vendido en boruto sería capaz De ignorar eso.**

 **Ahondando el asunto hyuuga... algo raro pasa. Esta subtrama va sobre la contrición forzosa, y sobre cómo afecta a cada uno. No puedo deciros mucho más, porque os haría un megaspoiler, pero digamos que un buen acto no compensa uno malo. Además, he podido meter a esa hinata ya liberada de la gigantesca guillotina que tenía sobre el cuello por su obsesión no correspondida con Naruto, y al fin darle algo más que los continuos tartamudeos de la serie. Su personaje me gusta, así que quería aportarle algo y no convertirla en una ama de casa sin más logros en la vida que apellidarse hyuuga o uzumaki, o tener dos grandes pechos. Y en cuanto al asunto uchiha... esos viejos repugnantes tienen las manos muuuuy manchadas, como veis. En este caso, es todo una vuelta de tuerca más a esa charla que tuvo Naruto con danzo en el purgatorio. Tampoco os diré mucho, pero se puede ver que karin no piensa permitir que Sasuke joda de nuevo a Naruto con sus venganza egoístas. Es hora de que Sasuke opte entre madurar, o seguir estancado, que se vea si puede evolucionar como pj o se va a quedar con ese "hmpf" hasta los cien años... al igual que con hinata, veremos si está preparado.**

 **Y el último acto... mi favorito. Os creíais que os iba a dejar sin ver el duelo Madre vs Shion? O al Shinju sin moverse? Este acto esta pensado para daros en que pensar. Por qué el Shinju no pudo atacar a Naruto antes? Como logrará Sakura que Naruto se abra y lo cuente todo? Y lo más importante... que quiso decir Shion en esa última frase? Ya sabéis que Shion sabe más que el resto... y en cuanto al papel de Sakura, ya sabéis su rutina, Naruto se hiere haciéndose el héroe, ella le cura. Y esta cicatriz requiere de ayuda, de comprensión, de alguien que conozca bien al rubio, que lo ame con locura y sea tan obstinado como para no aceptar un fracaso como resultado. Naruto necesita ayuda, obviamente, y esa ayuda es pelirrosada por un lado, y pelirroja por otro. Esperemos que funcione... también se ven las prioridades de Sakura: primero curar a Naruto, luego hablara de la curación del resto del mundo. Egoísta? Si, por supuesto, y a mucha honra. Sakura quiere que Naruto sea feliz, es prioritario para ella. El mundo se puede ir al infierno por el momento, Naruto la necesita ahora. Naruto, Sakura y kakashi ya han cumplido de sobra con konoha tras la guerra.**

 **Bueno, lunes que viene más y mejor. Seguiremos con el problema psicológico de Naruto, un poco del resto del continente en la guerra, y tendremos algo de nuestro villano favorito... se llama "adivinanzas". Hasta el lunes!**


	35. Adivinanzas

Cap33: adivinanzas

 **Buenas! Como cada lunes, más Kitsune no Kibo para el cuerpo. Hoy he terminado el 35 (vuestro 37) debido a que la Semana Santa me ha quitado mucho tiempo, pero no os preocupeis, creo que podré seguir con este ritmo. Lo único que temo es que se me ocurra una buena idea y solo pueda meterla en un capítulo ya publicado XD si eso os avisaré, no os preocupéis.**

 **Y voy a empezar a poner unos pequeños detalles en esta descripción, pistas del capítulo, una portada por llamarlo de alguna manera. Que vuestra imaginación haga el resto. Portada de hoy: máscara de Usagi cubierta de sangre en primer plano sobre fondo negro.**

 **hoy tenemos a Chikara, más NaruSaku, una descripción general de cómo va la guerra y... Hanabi. La pequeña genio hyuuga hoy dará un paso adelante muy importante. No os adelanto más, vamos con los reviews:**

 **Kitsunaro64:** hola buenas! Ya sabia yo que lo había cortado en el momento perfecto XD y me alegra que te haya gustado, siempre tenía él temor de que alguien me acusase de ir demasiado rápido en la reconciliacion de estos dos, pero no dejan de estar enamorados el uno del otro, las cosas irán más rápidas que con otras mujeres. Básicamente, lo difícil de una relación, los inicios, ya los tienen. De momento iré paso a paso con ellos, ya sabes que me gusta ser metódico, de momento Naruto tiene antes que lidiar con cierto sentimiento, hoy verás cuál. Disfruta del capitulo, un saludo!

 **In:** Saludos! Pues si, yo también tenía ganas de hacer esa pelea. Esos sentimientos encontrados, esa rabia contenida de Sakura, meter tb esa habilidad de Naruto para sorprenderla, ya sea para bien o para mal... (xk seamos sinceros, ¿alguien se esperaba ese orioke? XD y lo de Kurama era una reacción lógica: quiere que Naruto deje de sufrir, y del cielo le ha caído la ojijade, no va a hacer nada que pueda espantarla. Sin contar que, aunque no lo admita, el biju tiene un enorme respeto a esa clase de mujeres, mujeres como mito, kushina o Sakura, capaces de atravesarle con cadenas, dar puñetazos tan cargaros que destruyen edificios... a Kurama tb le gustan las chicas con carácter.

Lo de la cabaña... fue un momento difícil, no te lo negaré. Se trataba de mostrar un ataque de celos con una base de verdad, pero que a su vez fuese exagerado al no conocer toda la historia, y luego reducirlo a lo realmente importante: "Naruto, ¿me has dejado de amar alguna vez?" Llevo preparando esto mucho tiempo, al igual que hice con el narushion, y me alegra que os gustase esa reacción. Si lo piensas, en el fondo Naruto la ha salvado la vida: si hubiese accedido a llevarla con el, en esa cabaña madre se habría encontrado a la haruno. Que realmente la habría secuestrado para Chikara, pero eso nadie lo sabe. Naruto quiso cortar el enlace, alejarse y dejarla volar, pero Sakura tenía otros planes. En el fondo, a,vos se han comportado como son, por eso me encanta como ha quedado al final. El lemmon fue algo más vivo de lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir, un "hurt/comfort" en toda regla, y hoy habrá más de esa dinámica "discutimos, nos queremos".

Lo de Sasuke... a ver, son dos temas que quería tratar. Por un lado, la injusticia con el clan uchiha. ¿Me está diciendo, señor kishimoto, que todo un clan salvo dos niños, decenas de personas con sus formas de pensar, se pusieron deacuerdo para dar el golpe, incluida la madre de Itachi? No, no lo creo. Lo más lógico es que hubiese una élite golpista, y una resistencia, y que alguien decidiese que no merecía la pena salvar a esa resistencia. Y ese alguien, claramente, NO fue Itachi. Y esto lo enlazo con ese instinto vengador de Sasuke, es su prueba definitiva, el momento en el que se verá si sigue siendo un niño mimado o si ya ha madurado y es capaz de ver las cosas con perspectiva. Ya se verá...

y los hyuuga... otra gran injusticia de la serie. A ver, lo de que sea normal... lo sería si no te hubieses olvidado de cierto acto de Naruto justo antes de irse... concretamente cierto sello que les puso. Obviamente, hinata piensa como tú, que es lo lógico, pero Hanabi se huele algo, algo que verás hoy en directo...

y si, esa pesadilla justo cuando ella vuelve... y justo cuando alguien no está... os estoy dejando pequeñas y sutiles pistas, muchos ya se lo olerán. Pero hoy verás un discurso de Sakura que te va a gustar, me da a mí... ;) (si, sakura es mi pj femenino favorito tb, únicamente le rivaliza Hanabi en esta obra, y xk su evolucion me ha gustado mucho)

y no te disculpes, yo encantado de contestar reviews extensas :D en todo caso tendré que daros las gracias yo a vosotros por leer esta obra XD un saludo y espero que disfrutes de lo de hoy, nos leemos luego!

 **Gera118:** hola! Si me vistes por otras obras de mi perfil, lo que echabas de menos era KnK, a mí no me engañas xD lo sabía, y por ser tu te revelaré que ahora te toca esperar el capítulo 38 (vuestro futuro 41), guiño guiño :P un saludo y disfruta!

 **Rizu Uzumaki:** Saludos! a ver, es normal que tengas interrupciones, me quedan capítulos largos siempre. Podía haber dividido la obra perfectamente en más de cien capítulos cortos, pero a la larga me gusta que cada capítulo aporte algo, hasta los de transición, y para ello debo meterles contenido.

Y me alegra que te gustase esa pelea, a mí me encanto escribirla. Imagínate ese prado verde con esos lobos negros demoniacos de ojos rojos, y en medio a Shion brillando en una luz plateada y acabando con todos. Es más, si pudiese ponerle una portada a ese capítulo, sería la imagen de Shion envuelta en luz con su lanza atacando a la loba de seis colas cubierta de In'ton. No hay manera de describir lo que mi mente se imagina con eso de manera completa xD.

Y muchos misterios que se irán resolviendo, hoy por lo pronto tenemos un poco más de Chikara y el fin de la subtrama hyuuga. Disfrútalo, nos leemos luego, un saludo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

 _-El viento, la naturaleza elemental más difícil de ver entre las cinco principales.- expuso el veterano ninja con un tono solemne, mientras apuntaba en una pizarra un esquema de su lección.- y es difícil de ver porque es la más salvaje de todas, y a la vez la más fuerte: el viento se encuentra en cualquier parte, incluso debajo del agua envuelto en burbujas; se extiende por toda la tierra sin que nadie pueda contenerlo, ni montañas ni pozos profundos se libran de él; destruye la roca, extingue y aviva el fuego a voluntad, determina la dirección del agua y corta hasta el mismísimo rayo. Y no sólo es el más fuerte, también es el único elemento capaz de combinarse a la perfección con el resto, a pesar de que en este ámbito nos movemos en la teoría en la mayor parte de los casos. Hay reportes de ninjas que lo mezclaron con el Doton y ahora dominan la arena, otros que lo hicieron con el fuego y crearon una llama tan potente como el sol… pero no vamos a centrarnos en esos elementos secundarios. El viento es el más fuerte, a mi juicio, por una simple razón: el viento es aire, y el aire lo es todo, incluso la vida. A tu alrededor hay mucho más que oxígeno: hay nitrógeno, hay helio, hay azufre… tú solo olfatea y verás. Respira hondo todo ese aire de alrededor, imbuye de chakra lo que quieras usar y haz los sellos y tendrás una técnica de viento. El viento es débil contra el fuego únicamente porque sus usuarios, al no haber comprendido su elemento, usan lo más abundante de su entorno para sus técnicas, el oxígeno, que es lo que alimenta el fuego. Pero… ¿y si usases nitrógeno a la vez que oxígeno? El fuego ardería eternamente sin atravesarlo, y tendrías el dominio total de la técnica del enemigo que se creía en ventaja. Incluso iré más allá… ¿Y si retiras el oxígeno de los pulmones de tu oponente? O los llenas de azufre o alguna sustancia venenosa… matarías a tu oponente sin tan siquiera…- el shinobi se dio la vuelta, mirando a su joven aprendiz, para comprobar la atención que le estaba prestando… estaba dibujando zorros en una maldita hoja…- ¡Gaki! ¿Quieres hacerme caso? ¿O no te hace falta saber lo que pone aquí?_

 _-La respuesta es doce…- contestó despreocupadamente el aprendiz, un joven niño rubio de ojos azules, de apenas seis años de edad, mientras continuaba dibujando._

 _-¡Si ni siquiera estamos en matemáticas maldito mocoso!_

 _-Joder, entiéndeme, solo tengo seis años de edad… esto se estudia a los quince o dieciséis…_

 _-Esa lengua… como tu madre te oiga te mata… ¿Quién coño te habrá enseñado a hablar como un jodido maleante, joder?- se preguntó con desesperación el ninja mayor, para luego decidir cambiar de táctica.- hagamos una cosa… si memorizas lo que he apuntado en la pizarra, te hago una adivinanza de esas que tanto te gustan…- El niño reaccionó con una gran sonrisa a esa oferta. Le encantaban las adivinanzas. Miró la pizarra con atención un minuto, para después dirigirse a su maestro._

 _-Terminé, dime el acertijo._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Qué pone en la tercera línea, cuarta palabra?- preguntó el shinobi con una sonrisa, mientras tapaba lo apuntado._

 _-Nitrógeno, en referencia a que no se consume con el katon y por lo tanto elimina la debilidad del futon si sustituye el oxigeno del proyectil, extinguiendo el fuego al instante.- expuso de forma mecánica el rubio, mientras la sonrisa del anciano se ampliaba aún más. Su gaki siempre le sorprendía, y más cuando empleaba su memoria eidetica- y ahora dime la adivinanza. Y que no sea la de "oro parece, plata no es…" por favor._

 _-Veo que me lo quieres poner difícil…- bromeó el veterano shinobi, para posar sus dedos en su barbilla mientras pensaba. Tras unos segundos, decidió hablar.- Si llega el primero, solo lo recuerdas. Si llega el segundo, muere de inmediato. Y si llega el tercero, tienes que esperarlo. ¿Quiénes son estos tres hermanos?_

 _-…- El niño pensó con detenimiento ese nuevo reto, intentando descubrir la solución. Pero se le resistía, y eso le frustraba. A pesar de que era considerado un niño muy inteligente para su edad, todavía necesitaba más rodaje.- ¿no tendrá nada que ver con ese accidente de las aguas termales de la semana pasada no? Kaa chan me ha dicho que si vuelves a "confundirte de baño" te colgará de los pulgares en la puerta de la aldea._

 _-¡Ya te dije que la culpa fue de la señalización! De toda la vida los vestuarios de las mujeres están a la izquierda…- se excusó el anciano con indignación, pero el ligero hilillo de sangre de su nariz le delató por completo.- y no, no tiene nada que ver._

 _-Pues no lo sé…_

 _-El pasado, el presente y el futuro, mocoso.- resolvió con una pose de superioridad el anciano, mientras el rubio se daba con la mano en la frente por no haber caído en algo tan simple- todavía te falta mucho para estar a mi altura, jovencito, a la altura del espectacular, asombroso, impresionante….- el maestro detuvo su discurso triunfal con pose ensayada que tanto le gustaba hacer cuando vio al ojiazul distraído, meditabundo.- no me digas que te has enfadado por no saberlo…_

 _-No sensei… es porque lo del futuro me ha recordado que mañana empieza la academia…_

 _-Ya lo hablamos gaki…- suspiró el veterano guerrero.- no podrás ir a la academia el primer año, hasta que terminemos de sellar… eso… esa cosa es peligrosa, está hecha de puro chakra in'ton, es muy peligroso para los niños que te rodeen si decide liberarse. Por eso tus padres y yo nos turnamos para estar aquí continuamente, por si ella decide volver a salir, si estuvieses en la academia no podríamos hacerlo. Aunque no te voy a negar que me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo, te estoy pillando cariño… eres como un pequeño asistente.-explicó el shinobi, pero al verlo todavía decaído decidió situarse a la altura.- ¿sabes chiquillo? El pasado y el futuro son un coñazo, te atan. Por eso vivo en el presente, todo es más… divertido. No pienses en lo que dejas atrás, o en lo que te espera, piensa en el aquí y el ahora. ¿Sabes? Quizás tú seas el niño de la profecía, ¿y me ves determinar tu vida en base a eso, imponerte una vida de sacrificios en pos de un bien mayor y abandonándote a tu suerte para que te hagas fuerte? Vivo el presente, y el presente dice que eres un niño que no se merece tener esa carga._

 _-¿Qué profecía?- preguntó con curiosidad el joven rubio._

 _-Una que se predijo cuando tenía doce años…_

 _-Hala, eso debió de haber sido hace trillones de años…_

 _-Maldito mocoso, ¿Qué edad te crees que tengo?- preguntó el shinobi apretando el puño con furia._

 _-No sé, tienes el pelo blanco, y kaa chan te llama "viejo verde"…_

 _-En fin… Volviendo a esa profecía, supuestamente entrenaré a un ninja magnífico, uno que salvará el mundo… y lo destruirá._

 _-¿Salvarlo y destruirlo? ¿No serán dos ninja?- preguntó con curiosidad el ojiazul_

 _-Eso mismo pensé yo… nunca he creído en el destino ni profecías, eso se lo dejaría a una versión más ingenua de mi. Creo en el presente, por eso estoy aquí. A eso me refiero con todo esto._

 _-Entiendo… sensei… ¿cree que yo podría ser el niño de esa profecía?_

 _-No sé.- Contestó con una sonora carcajada el anciano mientras le revolvía el pelo a su alumno.- quizás si, ¿quieres salvar el mundo o destruirlo?_

 _-Depende… hay cosas que no deben de salvarse… como el hambre, las guerras, o la gente que tira el ramen…_

 _-Correcto. ¿Sabes? Nunca dejes que esos que os llaman cobardes a ti y a tus padres decidan por ti. Hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarte a eso que llevas dentro. Quizás llegarás a ser un gran ninja hijo… y si llegas ahí, no dudes en acordarte de tu maestro impresionante.- finalizó con una gran risa.- y lo de la academia… míralo por el lado bueno: no tienes deberes y puedes acompañarme en mis aventuras. Si tu madre nos deja salir algún día de aquí…_

 _-Lo sé… pero… yo quería jugar con otros niños allí, conocer gente…_

 _-Ya podrás mocoso, y podrás hablar un poco con las otras chicas. Eso es la clave, tienes que aprender a hablar con ellas ahora, a seducirlas, te ahorrará muchísimo trabajo de mayor y te abrirá muchas pier… puertas, puertas… jejejeje. Verás, la clave está en la caída de ojos, tú te pones delante de la chica y…_

 _-Maldito pervertido, ¡deja de meterle ideas malsanas al niño en la cabeza!- gritó con furia una mujer pelirroja, prácticamente derribando la puerta del cuarto de un puñetazo, mientras maestro y aprendiz miraban con terror el espectáculo. Habían despertado a la bestia… por tercera vez esa semana…_

Chikara abrió los ojos tras recordar esa conversación, sonriendo con ironía. Todavía recordaba cómo había muerto su sensei… la muerte que más le dolía… la sangre que jamás se lavaría de sus manos. Esa profecía había acertado al cien por cien: tras descubrir toda la verdad gracias a esa bruja de ojos violetas, hizo lo que tuvo que hacer y se cobró su venganza en sangre. Había matado enemigos poderosos y civiles indefensos, lo que fuese necesario, y había impuesto un régimen del terror y poder de tal entidad que incluso en su ausencia seguían todos obedeciéndole. Había, literalmente, destruido el infecto mundo para volverlo a reconstruir, salvándolo. Y todos esos actos habían acabado desembocando en desidia, en una extraña sensación de vacío. Tenía varias esposas, como rey que era tenía ese derecho y lo había usado. Había asegurado su descendencia y con ello el renacer de su clan. Había vivido el presente, y asegurado el futuro sin descuidarlo además. Y aún así, solo pensaba en lo que le habían arrebatado, en el pasado. No podía vivir sin ello, era superior a sus fuerzas, le habían arrebatado a su amada pelirrosada y su posición de poder tras su derrota frente a Naruto. Realmente, usaba el nombre de Chikara como recordatorio, como insulto, ¿Cómo llamarte "poder" si perdiste en un combate contra alguien más poderoso? Era ridículo, una bofetada en su orgullo herido.

Pero hoy iba a terminar, hoy iba a comenzar a recuperar lo que era suyo, empezando por el poder. Iría a buscar a Naruto, y le arrancaría el corazón. Y cuando acabase, encontraría a Sakura, y se la llevaría de vuelta con él, a su lado. Su aspecto denotaba que se estaba preparando para la batalla, vestido únicamente con ese pantalón anbu holgado de color negro que siempre llevaba y sus botas militares, y acompañado de madre, que tenía el aspecto de una mujer pelirroja de ojos de un violeta profundo vestida con kimono beige y se afanaba en ayudarle con su ritual. Como las costumbres del clan de su rival exigían, costumbres que el iba a respetar siempre, para retar a un rey uzumaki debía de vestirse de forma ritual. Debía de llevar una ofrenda en hueso, en sangre y en ceniza. La mujer deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo musculado de Chikara, esparciendo la ceniza recogida de los restos de su hogar en una fina capa sobre su piel, dandole un color grisáceo uniforme. La sangre la llevaba sobre sus párpados, deslizándose como si fuesen lágrimas por sus mejillas, y formando extraños kanji en su torso desnudo, kanji que describían cada acontecimiento doloroso de su vida… pérdida de seres queridos… muerte de inocentes… poder. Y el hueso, los huesos de los enemigos que destruyó para asegurarse el trono, los llevaba en su cabeza, en forma de corona. La corona de un rey, porque él lo era. Y otro le había retado.

Naruto uzumaki, rey de uzushiogakure… Chikara rió con muchas ganas cuando recibió ese mensaje. Ese chico comenzaba a aprender. Le había retado a un combate, y Chikara tenía claro que era una trampa. Pero le daba igual, llevaba reservando sus ases en la manga desde el principio, y contra Naruto los mostraría. Y le mataría, lo tenía claro. A su espalda, en la oscuridad del cuarto, algo se empezó a mover, comenzando a formarse una figura. Cualquier otro no lo habría visto, pero ningún otro tenía sus ojos. Miró a madre con una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro, viendo que también había percibido esa presencia a juzgar por su mirada sedienta de sangre, y justo cuando empezó a tomar forma humanoide actuaron. El pelinegro acumuló una bola de in'ton en su mano izquierda, que rodeada de espirales de color púrpura salió despedida hasta impactar contra el misterioso intruso, mientras madre aspiraba y lanzaba una potente llamarada de color negro. Ambas técnicas impactaron en su objetivo, generando una gigantesca explosión que destrozó la mitad del piso de la torre del tsuchikage, borrando de la existencia todo lo que se interpuso en su camino… salvo esa figura, que envuelta en luz se encontraba rodeada de una intensa aura de color plateado que la protegía de todo daño.

- **Solo un tipo de ser sobreviviría a un impacto de lleno de esos dos ataques…** \- expuso madre, relamiéndose los labios con interés mientras la luz comenzaba a bajar de intensidad, revelando dos intensos ojos violetas.

-Solo una diosa…- corrigió Chikara con una media sonrisa, mientras ante él se mostraba la imagen de una bellísima mujer de cabello plateado y cuerpo curvilíneo, vestida con un suave vestido de tela azul turquesa.- y una particularmente bella además…- añadió, comenzando a rondar a la fémina como un depredador mientras esta le miraba con severidad, pero sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los suyos. Aunque por dentro estuviese turbada… era muy incómodo mirar ese rostro, con esa expresión cruel, esos ojos en la oscuridad con un brillo amarillo similar al de un depredador….-… déjame adivinar quién eres, que me encantan estos juegos… no has aparecido entre llamas a voz en grito… así que descartamos a amateratsu… y no me estás siguiendo el juego nada, sólo me miras con ese, adorable si me permites añadir, mohín de enfado, así que Tsukuyomi queda descartada también… es un placer conocerte… hikari, diosa del tiempo y del destino, reina de todas las eras en general y de ninguna en especial.

- **Chikara…** \- respondió con desdén la diosa, aunque por dentro se hallase sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabía tanto de los dioses ese ningen? Eso sin contar que verle, sin máscara y así vestido, la dejaba intranquila, sobre todo cuando recordaba a su Naruto kun… ese guerrero aparentaba una fortaleza invencible, era una puñetera aberración del mundo shinobi.- **sabes por qué he venido ¿no?**

-No lo sé, ¿para darme un beso a lo mejor?- contestó socarronamente el pelinegro, sin dejar de rondar a la diosa como un lobo haría como un cordero lechal, mientras madre la miraba con enojo ante esa posibilidad.- Siempre he querido un beso de una diosa…

- **No te olvides de con quién estás hablando ningen… podría destruirte de un sólo golpe…** \- amenazó la peliplateada con severidad.

- **¿Eso no sería intervenir directamente? Tengo entendido que tu padre ha prohibido eso, ¿no?-** intervino madre, mientras Chikara sonreía con suficiencia.

- **Quizás me salga rentable el castigo si os mato a ambos.** \- desafió la ojivioleta, tensándose ambos contendientes ante esa posibilidad.- **así que te lo diré por las buenas: no vayas a por Naruto uzumaki.**

-Waw.- exclamó con sorpresa el pelinegro.- ¿has decidido intervenir en nuestro mundo sólo por él?

- **Es normal sochi… huele a él… y muchísimo. No sé porque me da que Naruto te ha ganado en esto del amor definitivamente…** \- repuso la loba, obteniendo una mirada severa de la diosa.

-Cada vez me cae mejor… enamorar a una diosa… bien, digamos que me planteo tu oferta, ¿Qué saco yo en claro? De momento solo hay una cosa que me interese de ti…

- **Ningen…** \- le interrumpió la diosa, llevando al cabo su plan. Sabía de la debilidad del pelinegro, había investigado su pasado, y la iba a usar.- **te haré una pregunta. Si la contestas correctamente, te mostraré una parte de tu futuro. Si la fallas, renunciarás a tu plan. No haré esta oferta dos veces.** \- Chikara paró de rondar a la diosa, arqueando sus cejas. ¿En serio le estaba desafiando a un acertijo? Con lo que le gustaba eso… no podía resistirse, sobre todo cuando la imagen de su antiguo sensei vino a su mente. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Meterse con una diosa nunca es buena idea, le convenía llevarse bien con ella. Y si fallaba… iría igualmente a por él, que demonios. Como si tuviese el más mínimo miedo.- " **El que lo inventó, no lo quería. El que lo compró, no lo usa. El que lo usa, no lo sabe."**

-…- Chikara meditó la respuesta, y su afilada mente dio pronto con la solución. Por algo su mentor le había enseñado a usar la cabeza antes de usar las artes ninja.- Hikari chan, tengo que admitir que es la amenaza más elegante que he recibido en mi vida. La respuesta es el ataúd. Concretamente el que me darás si voy a por Naruto ¿no?- comentó con un tono divertido el pelinegro, para reírse ante el gesto de la diosa, que apretó ligeramente el labio inferior.- es una lástima que desee esta batalla más que mi propia seguridad, si no te habría dicho que de acuerdo.

- **Has acertado ningen, así que déjame mostrarte un fragmento del futuro. Algo que solo pasará si esperas a que él venga a ti.** \- Chikara volvió a arquear las cejas, para después recibir en su mente una imagen nítida. Concretamente, eran dos espectros de unos diez pisos de altura enfrentándose en un combate a muerte, uno naranja con forma de zorro con una inmensa guadaña, rodeado de una armadura de samurai morada con fragmentos en diamante y con unas extrañas marcas azul turquesa por todo el cuerpo, el otro un inmenso lobo negro con kanjis arcanos de color rojo por su pelaje y una katana envuelta en llamas negras. La imagen se disolvió de golpe, dejando al pelinegro aturdido, para luego reír este de forma maniaca.

-Eres bastante lista… si acierto, me muestras algo que me hará hacer lo que tú quieres… si fallo, me harás directamente hacer lo que tú quieres… por algo eres la diosa del destino… dices que, si espero, tendré eso, y lo tendré pronto, ¿no?- preguntó con excitación el pelinegro, obteniendo un asentimiento serio de la diosa.- y no tienes nada que ganar mintiéndome, sabiendo lo que puedo hacer si me aburro… así que mi cacería tendrá que esperar. Lo que me has mostrado es exactamente lo que quiero…- la diosa iba a irse, cuando Chikara llamó su atención por última vez.- lo haces porque le amas, ¿verdad? No le encuentro otra razón para arriesgarte así, está claro que esto incumple las normas de tu padre.

- **… si. Y sé quién eres, y lo que has hecho, Chikara… si vas a él, le matarás sin miramientos, y no tendrá oportunidad. Sé cada as que te guardas en la manga... Y tú no tendrás esa batalla si ocurre eso. Ahora, ambos tenéis una oportunidad de lograr lo que queréis, así de fácil. Porque después de esa batalla, volverás a encontrarte con Sakura y estaréis juntos. Tienes mi palabra. Y yo ya estoy condenada por salvarle antes, así que me da igual mostrártelo y no gano nada engañándote…** \- Chikara asintió ante esa revelación, adoptando una expresión seria en muestra de respeto hacia la ojivioleta.

-Has sido sincera conmigo, podrías haberme soltado un rollo sobre un plan divino y chorradas así y no lo has hecho, eso me agrada… eres muy diferente a quien me trajo aquí, incluso has aparecido con un aspecto normal, por eso hemos tenido esta conversación realmente… no pude verle bien, pero rezumaba soberbia por cada poro, y debía de ser un dios viendo su poder y su forma de vestir. Deberíais de hacer algo con ese complejo de inferioridad que tenéis, que os obliga a disfrazaros como payasos en cada aparición… aunque esa capa negra y roída y esa máscara dorada lisa que tapaba su cara no me permitiese ver mucho más que mi propio reflejo, estaba claro que era un disfraz ridículo…- declaró Chikara, obteniendo en respuesta una expresión de puro terror de la diosa, una que extrañó tanto al pelinegro como a madre. Eso era un dios… ¿teniendo miedo? Con un tono nervioso, la peliplateada hizo una pregunta.

- **Ese ser… ¿podía andar?**

-No.- contestó todavía con duda el pelinegro, extrañado. ¿Había dicho algo raro?- se arrastraba como una serpiente, y su voz era muy grave y firme, pero tenía un toque… de locura… y para que yo lo diga... Vino a mi y me ofreció todo lo que quería, yo sólo tenía que andar por un camino hasta encontrarme con quien pudiese herirme. Y hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Hikari tragó grueso, comenzando a encajar más piezas. Debía de investigar de inmediato, así que se fue sin despedirse, para mayor confusión de Chikara. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenían un gravísimo problema. Mientras, el pelinegro miró al lugar donde antes había estado la diosa, y luego miro a madre, que parecía tan confundida como el. Fuese como fuese, parece que tendría que cambiar sus planes. Ahora era imperioso que Naruto viniese a él. ¿Pero cómo? Y solo un nombre se cruzó en su mente.

-Parece que vamos a tener que recurrir a esa sabandija madre…- declaró el pelinegro, mientras la pelirroja asentía.- joder, horas y horas de ritual a la mierda…- se quejó, mirándose el cuerpo totalmente decorado.

- **No tiene porqué…** \- contestó la demonio, mientras acariciaba con deseo el cuerpo del pelinegro.- **No te imaginas lo que me pone verte vestido para luchar…**

-…- Chikara se lo pensó ligeramente, pero una mirada a la voluptuosa pelirroja, que se mordía el carnoso labio inferior, le acabó de convencer.- que demonios… mi sensei lo decía bien claro: antes de cada gran batalla, hay que beber, comer y follar… ponte de rodillas.- ordenó con autoridad Chikara mientras madre le miraba con pura lujuria con esos ojos violetas y obedecía.

- **Como ordene… Chikara sama.**

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la fría arena de la playa, reposando su cuerpo con dejadez. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a ese lugar: por un lado, le recordaba a ella, a Shion. Esa arena tenía el mismo color que su cabello… recordaba las veces que, durante la primavera, fueron a pasear por la orilla del mar, pocos meses antes del ataque que se llevó la vida de la sacerdotisa. Recordaba cómo se reía, pero algunos detalles comenzaban a borrarse… algunas frases que ella le dijo, el tacto de la fémina acariciando su rostro mientras le leía un libro… no lo recordaba de forma total, lo cual le aterraba. Se descubrió repitiéndose en voz alta cada detalle de ese día, por nimio que fuera. Y mientras, ese sentimiento de alegría al recordar a Shion se mezclaba con tristeza por no tenerla ya con él. El sueño que había tenido el día anterior le había revuelto esa fría calma que había conseguido imponer en su duelo, esa tregua consigo mismo que había alcanzado para centrarse en su objetivo: acabar con Chikara para asegurarse de que su hija no sufriese el mismo destino que su madre. Cada segundo que preparaba su trampa era un segundo donde la marea de su desgracia le daba un respiro. No era estúpido, sabía que Kurama tenía razón y le faltaba información sobre el pelinegro. Pero su trampa también había sido creada acorde a tal circunstancia: ningún ninjutsu conocido, ni tan siquiera del aborrecible in'ton, serviría. Se había asegurado de ello junto a Kurama. Solo tenía que esperar.

Pero su tensa calma se había ido al traste. Y todo por culpa de esos ojos verdes. Maldita sea, ¿era masoquista sin saberlo? Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente en su situación, habría puesto continentes de distancia entre él y su amada pelirrosada. No sólo por la seguridad de ella, que ahora peligraba notoriamente, sino por su propia sanidad mental. Le era imposible mantener su máscara fría cuando esa joven le miraba. La quería, la adoraba, derretía ese muro de hielo como el sol… y, fruto de esa debilidad en su defensa, empezaba a cometer errores. No llevaba sufriendo un ataque del Shinju desde hacía meses. Con la muerte reciente de Shion, Naruto apenas había dormido, por lo que el dios árbol no había podido descubrirle débil para atacarlo. Pero eso no podía mantenerlo eternamente, por mucha culpabilidad que sintiese. A base de dar vueltas en la cama, acabaría cayendo, y sabía lo que le mostrarían sus pesadillas. Y le aterraba. Y entonces, había aparecido en su rescate al sol de su vida: su hija Shio. Una noche, mientras la acunaba, el cansancio le venció, y cayó dormido junto a la cuna de la pequeña. Se despertó a las pocas horas, aterrado, pero cayó pronto en lo evidente. No había sufrido ninguna pesadilla. Y ese ángel de ojos violeta le miraba con una inmensa sonrisa desde la cuna. Desde entonces, dormía con ella a su lado cada noche. Esa niña le otorgaba paz… era su único nexo con la cordura. Y le ayudaba a mantener esa tensa calma el tiempo necesario. Solo necesitaba verla para saber que debía de matar a Chikara y asegurar el futuro de su hija, aunque fuese a costa de su vida.

Pero entonces llegó la única mujer cuyo nombre se oía en su corazón tan alto como el de Shion. Y esa tensa calma se veía turbada, turbada como nunca. Por primera vez en meses, había dormido acompañado por alguien que no fuese Shio. Y había coincidido con el primer ataque serio de ese parásito. No sabía por qué había coincidido, a lo mejor fue simple casualidad, aunque algo en él le decía que tenía que ver con romper su rutina. Sakura era capaz de quebrar su pose de frialdad, y eso era un hecho, siempre lo había sido, su habilidad era hacerle sonreír como un tonto siempre. Y esa máscara de hielo que había adoptado le ayudaba a contener y a la vez preservar una terrible sensación: dolor. Ese dolor latente, que se aferraba a su corazón y no dejaba escapar, y que cualquier ser humano racional intentaría alejar de si, pero que Naruto no quería dejar irse por una simple razón: más vale lo malo conocido, que lo bueno por conocer. O en otras palabras, si el dolor desaparecía, lo sustituía otra sensación con la que Naruto no estaba familiarizado: miedo. Y no era solo miedo por su hija y por Sakura, era algo más… miedo a olvidar.

Había perdido a Shion, era indudable, todo por ser un estúpido imprudente y egoísta. Y ahora solo le quedaba la culpa y el dolor como recordatorio de ella, puesto que sus recuerdos empezaban a fallar. La culpa y el dolor eran también algo relacionado con Shion, ¿Cómo iba a recordar cada detalle de Shion si dejaba ir ese dolor? ¿Y si, al liberarse de ese dolor, al acabar con su propia culpa, comenzaba a olvidarla? Se sentía miserable por pensar en otra mujer que no fuese Shion. Ella era muchísimo más de lo que se merecía: cuando estaba perdido, le ayudó a encontrar un rumbo. Cuando el Shinju le atacaba sin piedad, ella le protegió y salvó. Cuando se sintió solo, estuvo con él, y encima fue tan generosa que llegó a amarle tanto como él la amaba a ella. Y, por si no fuese suficiente, le había dado una hija preciosa, la única razón por la que no se había embarcado en un ataque suicida a iwa; y pagado con su vida el estar cerca de él. Naruto no se merecía tan siquiera plantearse el rehacer su vida. Toda su vida se podía resumir en una palabra: derrota. Se había enfrentado a sus demonios, y ahí seguían, carcomiéndole. Se había enfrentado al mundo para cambiarlo, y sus últimos años de vida le habían demostrado que todo seguía igual. Y se había enfrentado a su soledad, y veía que estaba condenado a quedarse solo, aún con una hija. Porque todo el que se acercase a él sufriría, era un hecho.

Su mente en ese momento era un hervidero, una batalla sin cuartel entre su corazón y su mente. Y en su mente, a su culpa, se unía una imagen: la de Sakura muerta a manos de una gigantesca loba. Exactamente igual de la que vio con Shion. Con respecto a Shio, lo tenía claro: si llegaba madre de nuevo, o Chikara, la niña iría de inmediato al monte myoboku, donde ma y pa habían prometido encargarse de ella, y pasado un tiempo ya había acordado con la familia de Tazuna que la niña viviría con ellos y nunca oiría hablar de sus padres. No sería una huérfana, al menos conscientemente. La culpabilidad con respecto a su hija no pasaba del hecho de que algún día recordase algo de estos meses y se sintiese confusa, sobre todo si Chikara resultaba ser demasiado peligroso y exigía el último sacrificio; pero no tenía otra: como les pasó a sus padres, él a lo mejor tendría que sacrificar su vida para destruir al monstruo que amenazaba la existencia de su bebé. Pero con respecto a Sakura, sabía lo que pasaría. No atendería a razones y no huiría. El principal atractivo de su pelirrosada, aquello que la hacía única a ojos del uzumaki, ahora era su principal problema. Si madre volviese, Sakura lucharía contra ella. No dudaba del poder de la haruno, ¿Cómo hacerlo después de la paliza que le había dado el día anterior? Aún le dolían hasta las pestañas… pero sabía perfectamente cómo finalizaría esa batalla. Con la ojijade muerta. Lo más prudente era alejarse…

Pero entonces su corazón contraatacaba con dos armas infalibles: para empezar, aquello que le había recriminado la pelirrosada en la intimidad del dormitorio. Sakura había sido tajante, "no vuelvas a decidir por mí". Y lo que se planteaba ahora era, en resumen, eso, volver a decidir por ella. Y eso sin tener en cuenta algo obvio: la carne es débil, y la del corazón aún más. ¿Separarse de una mujer que le hacía feliz? Ya se estaba volviendo todo un veterano en estas batallas, y lo afrontaba con estoicismo, pero no dejaba de ser algo muy difícil… pero entonces, cuando parecía imponerse su mente sobre su corazón, y el rubio se preparaba para asimilar que tendría que expulsar a Sakura, aunque fuese diciéndola lo que no era verdad, su corazón volvía a luchar con el otro arma infalible. "Prométeme que serás feliz. Que cuando veas algo que te gusta de verdad, no lo dejarás escapar". La promesa que le hizo a la otra mitad de su corazón, Shion, y que reafirmó en su despedida en el nehan. Y ese, precisamente ese momento, desequilibraba la balanza y le impedía volverse un autómata. Expulsar a Sakura, renunciar al amor, si que sería traicionar a la ojivioleta. No podía incumplir esa promesa, pero tenía un miedo atroz a perder a alguien más, a la otra mitad de su corazón. Porque su corazón tenía dos mitades: una de ojos violeta, otra de ojos jade. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? Un Naruto sin esa carga optaría por la senda del poder, de la venganza. Se arrancaría el corazón y se convertiría en un monstruo capaz de destruir el mundo entero. No habría escollo que le impidiese lograr su venganza, enemigo que pudiese interponerse. Pero Naruto ahora no podía hacerlo… no tras esa promesa.

Agradecía que Sakura hubiese quedado tan agotada que no se hubiese despertado cuando el rubio se escabulló esa mañana rumbo a la playa. Naruto necesitaba pensar, estar solo, ver las cosas con perspectiva. Y, ante todo, desahogarse. Miró cada ola de la orilla, como rompía y daba paso a la siguiente… cada ola que rompe solo lo hacía para tomar carrerilla y volver al ataque, y tomar un pedazo más de playa bajo su llegada. ¿Y si él debía de ser como esas olas, y volver a luchar a pesar de haberse roto? Pero también veía las rocas de la orilla, como inútilmente trataban de resistir los envites de un mar que las acabaría triturando hasta convertirlas en polvo. ¿Y si él era una de esas rocas, y estaba únicamente resistiendo lo inevitable? Demasiadas preguntas… menos mal que había dejado a Kurama custodiando a Shio, si no todo sería más difícil con ese zorro de sabiduría milenaria recriminándole su confusión. Estaba claro que se encontraba en un punto muerto: no podía dejarlo todo salir por miedo, no podía cerrarse por completo por amor. Notando su ira crecer y las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, el rubio decidió desahogarse de manera rápida lo justo para seguir su plan, y gritó. Gritó al mar con todas sus fuerzas, y lo volvió a hacer. Y luego otra, hasta que le falló la voz. Menos mal que allí no había nadie… si no pensarían que estaba loco.

Pero si que había alguien. Sakura se había tomado muy en serio la petición de Kurama, y había decidido abordar al rubio para saber la verdad sobre todo. Pero para ello, antes necesitaba información, información que sabía que el ojiazul no le daría. No le hacía falta su modo sennin para ver un claro síndrome de estrés postraumático en Naruto, con todos y cada uno de sus síntomas: pesadillas, arranques de ira, sentimientos de soledad, confusión y tristeza… había visto muchísimos en el hospital tras la guerra. Y, junto a Tsunade, los había tratado, y era un requisito esencial para su tratamiento que la víctima decidiera abrirse y hablar de ello. Con cualquier otro paciente, Sakura no habría llegado tan lejos como para espiarle, pero no así con Naruto. Sakura había estado siempre para curar cada herida abierta que sufría el uzumaki, era su rutina: él, como buen baka imprudente, acababa herido; y ella, como buena terca que era, le acababa curando. Sakura podía ver heridas en Sasuke, kakashi, Tsunade… las curaría, no cabía duda, pero no le dolerían ni la mitad de las que veía en Naruto. Porque las de Naruto las sufría ella también. Y nada en el mundo le impediría curarle esas heridas, incluso aunque tuviese que sostener su corazón en la mano y obligarlo a latir. Es más, ya lo había hecho.

Por eso aguantaba ahora con su modo sennin activado, y sentía ese dolor, ese miedo, esa ira que el uzumaki estaba experimentando. Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, y a esa la siguieron decenas. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le había pasado a Naruto, esa sensación de dolor era inmensa, y al haberse conectado Sakura a él con su modo sennin, ella también lo experimentaba. Y lo peor de todo: no le estaba dando salida, como le había revelado un angustiado Kurama. Lo retenía dentro, y cuando la presión era insoportable, como le pasaba ahora, dejaba salir lo justo para poder seguir adelante hasta que volviese a verse asediado por el dolor. Y así jamás sería feliz, jamás pasaría página de lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado y se hundiría en ese trastorno de estrés postraumático el resto de su vida. No, debía de darle salida. Y ella le iba a ayudar. Sabía que sería difícil, el ojiazul y la pelirrosada eran tal para cual en cabezonería y testarudez. Pero también era cierto otra cosa: jamás, ni en el pasado, ni en el futuro, Naruto había sufrido una herida que Sakura no hubiese reparado. Le curaría, como siempre había hecho. Porque él siempre salía herido, y ella le curaba, así funcionaban como equipo. Y como pareja, si era necesario.

* * *

El continente ninja volvía a estar en llamas. Parecía una constante en la historia de la humanidad que los propios hombres, a veces guiados por la codicia, otras por el odio, otras por el fanatismo, se embarcasen en cruzadas eternas, monstruos que se alimentaban de sangre de inocentes y lágrimas de huérfanos. Es más, el propio Shinju era el resultado de esas guerras: una deidad cruel, cruel por surgir del dolor y de la ira. Un monstruo deseoso por acabar de consumir a una humanidad que consideraba enferma, manchada de manera total por el legado del diabólico Jashin. Y ahora, esa deidad, tras liberarse del control al que la sometió kaguya, extendía sus pérfidas raíces por el mundo entero. Su venenosa savia infectaba a hombres, mujeres y niños, atrayéndolos bajo su yugo con un falso mundo de ensueño. Sus agentes, o esclavos más bien puesto que el dios árbol no entendía otro tipo de relación, se iban sumergiendo cada vez más en su influjo, y cometían los crímenes más antiguos del mundo de la manera más moderna. Tras las guerras primigenias, la era de la guerra de clanes, las tres guerras mundiales shinobi, la gran guerra y todas las barbaridades intermedias, la humanidad volvía a estar en conflicto. Solo que esta vez era contra un dios, y no contra otro ser humano. La guerra del árbol blanco.

Y lo peor de todo era que la humanidad no presentaba un frente unido. Ni ante la faz del horror habían conseguido solventar sus diferencias. Porque era una constante en el mundo shinobi mirarse el ombligo únicamente, no ver el bosque tras los árboles. El gran consejo gokage, un faro de esperanza surgido del horror de la gran guerra, un primer paso hacia un mundo ninja unido y en paz, había caído exactamente en los mismos errores de siempre. Y tanto en la paz como en la guerra. En la época de paz, la esperanza creada con el nacimiento de la alianza pronto reveló algo terrible: solo unos pocos privilegiados tendrían acceso a esa paz. Las naciones menores, aquellas que no tenían nada que aportar a las cinco grandes naciones, y que irónicamente eran las que más necesitaban acceder a esa alianza, se vieron pronto excluidas, y exprimidas con aranceles y tasas comerciales desorbitadas que las mantuvieron en un estado de pobreza inducido. Nadie era tan estúpido como para no ver la razón: el mundo shinobi se alimentaba del conflicto, y para que haya conflicto se necesitan ricos y pobres. Y las cinco grandes no iban a ser los pobres de esa historia. Solo permitieron la entrada a las naciones fronterizas más poderosas, como oto o kusa, y solo tras pagar ellos el tributo correspondiente.

Y durante la guerra esto no había mejorado: el gran Shikamaru nara, dentro de su gran estrategia que había creado la sombra de Shikamaru, se había olvidado de algo muy importante, cortar la materia prima de la secta del dios árbol. Había dispuesto un sistema defensivo diseñado para proteger el este y sur de iwa, un sistema que había salvado a cientos de miles de civiles de esos países, pero… ¿y el oeste de iwa? ¿Y todas esas naciones menores que no tenían medios para defenderse por culpa de la propia alianza? Esos países, excluidos de las tácticas shinobi, de la protección del único ejército que podía combatir a la secta del dios árbol y salvarlos, se habían convertido en los caldos de cultivo de los sectarios. Los ejércitos del dios árbol invadieron cada país indefenso, llevándose a cada pobre desgraciado que encontraron para suministrarle el veneno del Shinju y emplearlo en la guerra. El consejo gokage no entendió una cosa: con su conducta pasiva con respecto al resto del mundo, se lo había puesto en contra. Por eso la secta les superaba en una proporción de diez a uno. Y por eso ese número iba en aumento a medida de que esos fanáticos descubrían más ciudadanos indefensos a los que "reclutar". Porque todo hombre, mujer o niño capturado por la secta perdía al poco tiempo su humanidad y ganaba un gran poder.

Pero, en esta oscuridad, hubo algunos que resistieron. En el noroeste de iwa, el país del demonio se convirtió en un baluarte, en un refugio contra la secta del dios árbol. Su población, apenas repuesta del ataque del demonio kyofu, que a punto estuvo de matar a cada ciudadano del país si no hubiese sido por la intervención de la legendaria sacerdotisa de ojos violeta y del invencible Kitsune no Kibo, había demostrado que quería ser digna de esos dos grandes héroes. Incluso entre ellos se oían canciones sobre una historia de amor entre sus dos ídolos, una historia que motivaba a cada hombre a dar lo mejor de sí e inflaba el corazón de cada mujer. " _El gran zorro de la esperanza se arrancó la mitad de su corazón y se lo dio al ángel de alas plateadas, para que cada vez que estuviesen separados, ella pudiese verlo latir y así supiese que estaba bien_ " le leían a sus hijos antes de irse a dormir, una historia que, irónicamente, tenía mucho de verdad. Pero volviendo a la guerra del árbol blanco, como se la conocía, esa población totalmente inspirada presentó una batalla feroz contra la secta. E incluso la derrotó, siendo la primera nación en hacerlo. Al parecer, las raíces del dios árbol no pudieron arraigar en esa tierra, como si su entorno fuese tóxico para ellas, dificultando las labores de la orden del Shinju, y privándoles de interés a los ojos del temido Chikara, que decidió emplear sus recursos en otros objetivos más rentables. Y, hoy día, el país del demonio acogía exiliados de forma continua, siendo un refugio para los indefensos.

Otro país que demostró una fortaleza inmensa fue el país de los acantilados. E, irónicamente, también estaba inspirado por Kitsune no Kibo. Era de sobra conocido que ese lugar fue el de la primera misión del escuadrón Kibo. Un país que, antes de la llegada del zorro legendario, no tenía espíritu y se encontraba de rodillas, en harapos y sin esperanza. Y que, tras el paso del gran héroe, había renacido como un baluarte de tenacidad frente a los sectarios del dios árbol. Liderados por su joven y bella daimyo, que se rumoreaba que, a pesar de haber contraído nupcias recientemente, había jurado amor eterno al gran Kitsune no Kibo tras ser rescatada por este de las garras de un malvado demonio de diez cabezas, la población se había refugiado en las cuevas del norte del país y en el mar, y aplicado una guerra de guerrillas que estaba causando estragos en las filas de los fanáticos. E, irónicamente, exactamente en la misma situación se encontraba el país de los vegetales y del colmillo: unos países ayudados por el escuadrón kibo que ahora honraban la figura del héroe desaparecido luchando contra los invasores. El Kitsune les había traído esperanza, y ahora ellos luchaban a la espera de que el gran héroe apareciese de nuevo para liderarlos en la reconquista.

Al oeste, un caso curioso ocurría, y esta vez estaba relacionado con la figura de otro ninja, la figura del gran héroe de guerra Uzumaki Naruto. Irónico, si se tenía en cuenta que Kitsune no kibo y Naruto uzumaki eran la misma persona. En la pequeña aldea ninja de la estrella, los shinobi de la bandana con la estrella combatían al enemigo de forma disciplinada, habiéndole pagar cada metro de avance y apoyándose en su alianza con el vecino país de las nieves para plantear una guerra con sus familias y civiles a salvo. Su hoshikage, la gran hokuto, había conocido al héroe cuando no eran más que unos niños, y el rubio se había convertido en una continua fuente de inspiración para ella. Y, como para ella, para el resto de sus tropas. Si Naruto uzumaki pudo reforzar en solitario todo un frente de guerra, ¿Por qué no ellos? En su vecino país de las nieves, su resoluta daimyo, la célebre Koyuki, no se había olvidado de su adorado Naruto. Incluso se rumoreaba que lo amaba en secreto, cosa sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta que no lo veía desde hacía ocho años prácticamente. La líder, previendo el avance de la secta, había forjado un hábil pacto con la aldea de la estrella, suministrándoles tecnología punta y acogiendo a sus refugiados a cambio de que ellos contuviesen al enemigo en su territorio. Los ninjas de la estrella, equipados con armaduras de chakra, habían demostrado ser una pesadilla para las fuerzas sectarias. Y, cuando algún escuadrón enemigo logró traspasar sus defensas y llegar al país de las nieves, este hizo honor a su nombre: apagó los generadores de calor y sumergió su territorio en un invierno para el que el enemigo no estaba preparado. Y el frío se encargó de matar cada raíz del Shinju… sin piedad.

En tetsu, la situación era difícil, pero no imposible. No al menos para la disciplinada mente del samurai y su código de honor. Haciendo honor a las virtudes del bushido, que obedecían como un mantra, el país del hierro había acogido a los refugiados de su vecino país de las sombras, actualmente ocupado por completo por la diabólica secta; reforzado su ejército y defensas, y aprovechado su clima frío y lo escarpado del terreno para organizar una defensa efectiva. No había un país en todo el continente con más castillos que el país del hierro, y la secta del dios árbol, aún ganando sus batallas, se había encontrado con un baluarte tras otro que les obligaban a invertir meses en su asedio. Y, para empeorar las cosas, los samurai contaban con otra arma terriblemente efectiva contra la secta: el seppupu. Un asedio a un castillo samurai nunca salía rentable en materia de rehenes capturados para el dios árbol, básicamente porque, cuando los fanáticos tomaban la última torre de la fortaleza, en esta solo encontraban cadáveres. Puede que el gran mifune estuviese muerto, pero cada samurai había jurado vengar esa afrenta y hacérselo pagar al Shinju, y se estaban esmerando en ello.

Pero, a pesar de estos faros de esperanza en el continente, lo cierto es que el resto del mundo estaba conquistado o prácticamente tomado, y que las naciones externas a la alianza solo aguantaban realmente por una razón: la secta del dios árbol se había concentrado en un enemigo mucho más apetecible, las grandes naciones del este. Solo tendría que decidir mover ese inmenso ejército que acampaba en la tomada iwa hacía el oeste y conquistaría cada una de esas naciones sin esfuerzo. Pero, inexplicablemente, su mundialmente temido líder, el misterioso Chikara, el demonio de pelo negro y asesino de kages, no había movido ficha desde hacía medio año. Si no fuese por los brutales pulsos de chakra que se detectaban de vez en cuando en la torre del tsuchikage, pulsos que llegaban a cada extremo del continente, podría pensarse incluso que estaba muerto. Pero, aún sin Chikara actuando, lo cierto es que el mundo libre estaba a un paso de caer. O a uno de salvarse, si el gran Naruto uzumaki, Kitsune no Kibo, decidía unirse a la guerra y exterminar a cada malnacido de esa secta. Y los más conscientes de ello, irónicamente, eran los ninjas de oto.

Otogakure no sato, la aldea oculta del sonido, capital ninja del país de los campos de arroz, era la gran incógnita de esta guerra si se obviaba al gran héroe del mundo y al gran villano del mundo. Su otokage, Aoki kagawa, había decidido traicionar a la alianza gokage y ocuparse únicamente de sus asuntos, cerrando fronteras y manteniendo a un ejército de miles de shinobi únicamente custodiando caminos y acantonados en espera de un ataque de la alianza o de la secta. Una táctica egoísta que no había sido bien recibida por la mayoría de los altos mandos de ese país. No sólo porque muchos de ellos tenían amigos o familia fuera del país, seres queridos que se habían visto capturados en el fuego cruzado y que no podían acceder al seguro país de los campos de arroz por tener sus fronteras cerradas. Y tampoco era únicamente por los continuos atentamos que sufrían de los infiltrados de la secta, que aparecían como cucarachas en los principales núcleos de población y mataban cuanto podían. No, la principal razón era la perspectiva de futuro: todos ellos sabían que, si no habían caído en las garras de la secta ya, era porque esta estaba demasiado ocupada con la alianza. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría una vez la alianza cayera?. La táctica de su otokage era un suicidio, y ninguno quería caer sin luchar, eso lo tenían claro.

Pero a un kage se le debe obediencia, por lo que ninguno se había opuesto a la orden de su señor, al menos abiertamente. Incluso después del desastre bélico que resultó el intento de captura de Nanabi, que se saldó con más de dos centenares de buenos jounin muertos y medio millar heridos, Aoki kagawa no veía peligrar su autoridad. Aún uniéndose a la alianza, su enemigo era más poderoso, no había una alternativa real entre morir como cobardes o hacerlo luchando. Y, por muy honorable que sonase, todos preferían una alternativa victoriosa. Y, cuando todo parecía que se mantendría así eternamente, ocurrió lo inesperado. Una marea de ninjas comenzó a atacar las defensas de iwa, exterminando cerca de una decena de campamentos antes de caer hasta el último hombre . Cualquiera pensaría que eso no cambiaba nada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el dios árbol repuso esas defensas en horas, pero esa no era toda la información: en esa marea de ninjas solo se veían cabelleras rubias, máscaras anbu de un Kitsune y un poder primigenio que muchos reconocieron enseguida como el del gran kiuby. Naruto uzumaki, o Kitsune no Kibo, estaba vivo. Y se unía a la guerra. No sabían por qué no se había presentado liderando a konoha, ni les importaba en la aldea del sonido. Naruto uzumaki era respetado en ese país tanto como en el resto del continente. En la aldea del sonido se valoraba de verdad el poder.

Y, entre todos los que se alegraron por el regreso del gran Naruto uzumaki, hubo una persona que destacó. Sasame Fuuma, líder del clan más poderoso de la aldea del sonido, capitana anbu del primer escuadrón, e íntima amiga del ninja legendario. Su corazón latió desbocado cuando supo de Naruto tras años desaparecido, y en ese mismo instante tomó una decisión determinante, y no sólo para su aldea, sino para el resto del mundo. "Si los que queremos ayudar no hacemos nada, el mundo no cambiará jamás" recordaba de la última vez que lo vio, en boca de su querido ojiazul. Ahora, la pelinaranja se encontraba atravesando los pasillos de la Torre del otokage, vestida con su traje anbu, y escoltada por dos individuos con máscaras y trajes anbu. Uno era increíblemente alto, y no sólo por estar cerca de una bajita Sasame. Debía de superar los dos metros, y su musculatura estaba extraordinariamente desarrollada, fruto no sólo del entrenamiento sino de una constitución privilegiada. Taeko Kumazuka, capitán del segundo escuadrón anbu y líder del clan del oso, un clan con rasgos animalizados cercanos a los grandes mamíferos que poblaban los bosques del país, famosos por su mimetismo animal y su fortaleza física. Al otro, el capitán del tercero, un individuo de pelo gris y constitución endeble, con una flauta metálica en su mano como única arma. Goshira Otoeieno, del clan más característico y célebre de oto después del fuuma, un clan especialista en el genjutsu mediante ondas sonoras. Con esa escolta, Sasame entró sin invitación en la oficina de Aoki, que se encontraba en ese momento disfrutando de compañía femenina entre botellas de alcohol.

-Otokage sama…- llamó la atención del dirigente la pelinaranja, sobresaltándose el dirigente mientras una fémina de cabello verde claro y vestida con una diminuta ropa interior se levantaba de sus rodillas con vergüenza.

-Maldita sea Tora (tigre).- se quejó el castaño, mientras se reponía en su silla con un gesto de enfado.- Espero que nos estén atacando y ya estén a las puertas de la aldea, si no me enfadaré bastante.

-Me preguntaba si ha estudiado la propuesta que le hicieron llegar ayer desde el cuartel general.

-¿Qué propuesta?- preguntó con más enojo el caprichoso líder. ¿Por un asunto de papeleo le habían distraído de su… hobby?

-La de unirnos a la guerra del lado de la alianza y movilizarnos para apoyar a Naruto uzumaki.- expuso con tranquilidad la capitana anbu, mientras el otokage fruncía el ceño.

-No la había leído, pero la respuesta es no.

-Sabe que no podemos optar por esta táctica defensiva eternamente, tenemos que ayudar ahora antes de que la secta mueva su ejército y Chikara decida venir a destruirnos.- dijo con un tono de reproche la fuuma, palideciendo el otokage en cuanto oyó la mención de ese psicópata. Todavía recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de morir ese día, esa era la principal razón de su táctica: necesitaba estar rodeado de ninjas por si ese malnacido volvía a acabar lo empezado.

-Me da igual, no es problema nuestro. Quiero a todos mis ninja cerca de su kage por si ese monstruo vuelve a aparecer. Y tenga cuidado con sugerir colaborar con un traidor, Tora…

-¿o que?- desafío la anbu, tensándose inmediatamente el kage ante esa insolencia.

-O será acusada de traición y sentenciada a muerte.

-Entonces, entiendo que no piensa cambiar de táctica y movilizar al ejército, ¿no?- preguntó con cansancio la kunoichi, obteniendo una mirada de pura ira del otokage muy reveladora. Sasame tenía suerte de llevar su máscara puesta, si no el dirigente habría visto su gesto de asco. Aoki kagawa, un hombre tan cobarde y tan rencoroso como para condenar a un país entero solo por un capricho… un país o el mundo entero, quién sabe.- Bien, entonces no me deja más remedio. Aoki kagawa, nidaime de Otogakure, por la autoridad que me confiere mi puesto como primera capitana anbu, le relevo de su puesto y asumo el mando.- declaró la joven, desencajándose la mandíbula del dirigente de la impresión.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca Tora?- preguntó el dirigente, obteniendo el silencio de la Fuuma y tornándose su confusión en ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Lo pagaría de inmediato.- ¡Anbu!- gritó, apareciendo al instante cinco shinobi con sus máscaras de porcelana tras los tres visitantes.- Sasame Fuuma, quedas relevada de tu puesto y acusada de traición. Serás feliz si decido matarte y no darte a las tropas para que se diviertan contigo. Anbu, detenedla.- ordenó el castaño. Pero los anbu no se movieron de su sitio.- ¡Anbu! ¿No me habéis oído? Detenedla ahora.- su orden volvió a ser ignorada.- ¿Qué cojones os pasa? ¿Voy a tener que hacerlo yo?- preguntó el líder, mientras se levantaba de su silla, dispuesto a ajusticiar a la pelinaranja. Pero, en cuanto dio un paso, sintió el frío acero de un arma en su cuello. Los dos acompañantes de la fémina estaban a su espalda, con las armas desenvainadas.

-tus anbu son mis anbu realmente, Aoki kagawa. Es lo que tiene desentenderse de tus tropas, que otro ocupa tu lugar. Pórtate bien de la que vas a prisión.- ordenó con autoridad la Fuuma. La joven estaba harta de las tonterías de su dirigente, y había decidido acabar con su plan, de ahí su primera petición mucho más diplomática; o su reinado, ese mismo día.

-Maldita niñata, apenas tienes diecinueve años, ¿te crees que puedes gobernar un puto país? El pueblo se levantará para liberarme, soy su otokage.- ladró un furioso Aoki, de la que le inmovilizaba el gigantesco Taeko.

-El pueblo no hará nada, Kagawa san. Ni tan siquiera el consejo lo hará. Llevas toda la guerra dedicándote a follar, beber y esconderte. Y, mientras, ellos han estado sufriendo. Están hartos. Seré una niñata, pero no soy estúpida: cuento con el apoyo de los principales escuadrones anbu, y de los clanes principales. Ahora mismo té están deteniendo los capitanes de tu segundo y tercer escuadrón anbu. La población no se levantará en armas por ti, básicamente porque podría sentarme en tu silla hasta el fin de la guerra sin hacer nada y sería mejor dirigente que tú.- explicó con serenidad la fuuma de la que se quitaba su máscara y revelaba un gesto de puro asco hacía su dirigente, que se encontraba rojo de ira.- llevaros a esta vergüenza de kage…

Los cinco anbu procedieron a llevarse al prisionero de forma profesional, mientras esté maldecía y gritaba amenazas e improperios a la Fuuma y la dama de compañía que hasta hace nada le estaba atendiendo salía corriendo de allí, aterrada. Cuando el anterior kage de oto hubo salido del despacho, Sasame se dirigió en silencio hasta el asiento del líder de la aldea, y se posó en él con pesadez. Lo había hecho, había dado el paso. Y, vistas las miradas de orgullo de sus dos acompañantes que pudo apreciar a través de sus máscaras, lo había hecho bien. Sasame Fuuma, a pesar de ser una persona agradable con sus seres queridos, era fría como el hielo a la hora de cumplir con su deber. La muerte de su primo Arashi la había enseñado que, llegado el momento, había que ser valiente y mancharse las manos. Y su gran amigo, Naruto uzumaki, que no debía de rendirse nunca al luchar por lo correcto. Su primo y Naruto uzumaki eran sus mayores inspiraciones en la vida, si hacía esto era por ellos. Si ella no ayudaba al mundo cuando la necesitaba… ¿Cómo lograría cambiar algo? Sabía que ahora le esperaban numerosas reuniones del consejo, decisiones difíciles… pero la suerte estaba echada.

-Fuuma sama.- la llamó la atención el Otoeieno.- ¿Ahora que?

-Lo primero, esta es la lista de los principales apoyos de Aoki en el poder.- declaró con seriedad la pelinaranja, mientras ofrecía un papel con varios nombres apuntados al anbu.- la mayoría son civiles que se han hecho de oro con el contrabando, aprovechándose de las decisiones de Aoki… y seguramente sobornándolo… quiero que tú y tu escuadrón los detengáis a todos y decomiséis sus bienes. Hacedlo de manera discreta.

-Hai.- exclamó el anbu, desapareciendo en un sunshin. Sasame comenzó a redactar en otro papel su siguiente orden como otokage en funciones, para luego pasárselo al gigantesco shinobi y revisar el resto de cajones del escritorio del otokage.

-Taeko kun, necesito que envíes un mensaje a cada una estas personas. Son el nuevo líder samurai; Hokuto, la Hoshikage; Koyuki, daimyo del país de las nieves; Ren, la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio; y los daimyos de los paises del colmillo, de los acantilados y de los vegetales.

-Hai, Sasame chan… usaré mis cuervos para asegurarme que llegue sin problemas. ¿Qué les dirás?- preguntó el Kumazuka con orgullo. Admiraba a la joven pelinaranja, y eso que era más mayor que ella. Pero Sasame era puro talento y tenacidad, todo lo que él podría desear de una mujer. Por algo ella era la capitana del primer escuadrón, y ahora otokage de facto con solo diecinueve años.

-Solamente la verdad… Uzumaki Naruto, también conocido como Kitsune no Kibo, está vivo y luchando contra el dios árbol… y necesita ayuda.- finalizó, para luego detenerse a mirar un documento que había sacado del tercer cajón.- Y es irónico cómo podremos ayudarte Naruto kun…- pensó con una fina sonrisa.

* * *

- **Futon: reppusho (viento: palma violenta de viento)**.- exclamó Naruto, lanzando una potente corriente de viento hacia Sakura, que rodó hacía un lado para esquivarlo mientras realizaba sus sellos.

- **Suiton, suigadan (agua: colmillo de agua).** \- contestó la pelirrosada, impactando con su proyectil de refilón en el pecho del uzumaki, que cayó con un corte superficial al suelo.

Una preocupada Sakura se apresuró a atenderlo, asustada por haber acertado ese golpe. Aunque se esperase algo así. Nada más volver el uzumaki de la playa, y fingiendo ignorancia la haruno sobre su ausencia, la kunoichi había insistido en volver a entrenar tras un desayuno ligero, y a pesar de que ambos estaban todavía cansados de la pelea del día anterior. La razón, más que mantenerse en forma, era otra: examinar al rubio bajo tensión y ablandarle para una futura pregunta. Con respecto a su primera razón, Naruto repetía muchas veces que los grandes shinobi, con solo chocar los puños, sabían exactamente lo que pensaba el otro, y Sakura compartía plenamente tal afirmación. Naruto y ella entrenaban juntos regularmente desde la época gennin, salvando esos dos años de ausencia del rubio para viajar con el sabio pervertido. Conocían los movimientos del otro, su forma de pensar (aunque ese toque impredecible de Naruto a veces sorprendiese incluso a la ojijade) y, por encima de todo, cuando su compañero de equipo estaba descentrado. Porque la haruno, sin recurrir a su modo sennin, lo había notado: saltos con menos chakra del que solía usar, rasengan menos potentes, tácticas más conservadoras… la haruno, vestida con su traje jounin, llegó hasta el uzumaki, intentando centrarse en no ruborizarse… el sudor recorriendo su torso desnudo y musculado, con esa herida abierta, le daba un toque salvaje muy atractivo.

-Casi me matas Sakura chan… Otra vez.- reprochó con un tono de broma el uzumaki, como si esa herida del torso ni le doliese.

-Deja de hacerte el machote, que esa herida te tiene que estar doliendo…- le regañó la kunoichi mientras aplicaba su chakra verdoso sobre la herida hasta cerrarla. Incluso vio en directo como la cicatriz desaparecía, eliminada por el inmenso poder del chakra del kiuby que recorría su sistema. Impresionante, algún día tendría que hacer un estudio pormenorizado de esa habilidad… si se pudiese sintetizar, sería una herramienta muy útil en la cirugía de campaña.- nunca me acostumbraré a ver cómo Kurama te cura…

-Si te soy sincero, más que el chakra de Kurama, es por mis genes… descubrí tras la guerra que pertenezco a una casta especializada de mi clan, la casta del guerrero… al parecer, Karín averiguó que en mi organismo existe un sistema de regeneración e inmunológico mucho más potente de lo normal…- explicó el rubio con un mohín de confusión.- Nee chan te lo podría explicar mejor, yo es que no entiendo de esos términos… cuando me habláis de plaquetas en mi sangre me imagino unas planchas de acero por ahí pululando…- la haruno rió ante ese comentario.- Bueno, me da que has vuelto a ganar… ¿qué te apetece para comer?- preguntó el ojiazul despreocupadamente de la que se levantaba del suelo tras ser atendido por Sakura, pero esta le paró los pies cuando se dirigía de vuelta a casa.

-Realmente… querría otra pelea más, Naruto.- reveló la pelirrosada con seriedad. No era tonta, sabía lo que había pasado ahí, y no iba a dejar al uzumaki escaparse tan fácilmente.

-¿otra más? Si me has vuelto a pasar por encima… mejor comemos y hablamos luego de que vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a konoha…

-Naruto, de momento no está en mis planes volver a konoha, no sin ti al menos.- repuso con serenidad la haruno, mientras el uzumaki se tensaba.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no pienso volver. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Naruto, nada es más importante que esto. No te lo quería decir porque te noto… diferente… pero es necesario que vuelvas. Konoha te necesita para combatir al Shinju, tu chakra natural puede curar a miles de personas.- reveló la haruno, obteniendo una mirada severa de Naruto.

-¿Así que tu promesa personal no lo es tanto, no?- recriminó el uzumaki. Quizás aquí tendría la oportunidad de alejar a Sakura y ponerla a salvo, quizás ofendiéndola…

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho. Si estoy aquí es por ti y por mi. Prometí que en cruzaría el maldito océano si fuese necesario para estar contigo, y lo he cumplido. Solo te expongo la situación, pero no dudes de que, con o sin ella, te quiero y quiero estar contigo.- contestó una ofendida Sakura. Parecía que el rubio podría conseguir su objetivo, solo tenía que seguir esta conversación por estos fueros. Pero ese "te quiero" le hizo recular.

-… siento haberlo dicho así, Sakura chan…- se disculpó el rubio, asintiendo Sakura con serenidad.- pero, sea lo que sea lo que necesitéis y el número de personas enfermas, aquí tengo dos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, así que mi respuesta sigue siendo no.- sentenció, sorprendiendo a la haruno. Naruto uzumaki… ¿rechazando el ayudar al prójimo? Era imposible.

-No te reconozco, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que salvar a miles de personas?- gritó una enfadada Sakura, mientras empujaba levemente al rubio, como si intentase que se despertase de una vez y entrase en razón.

-Son mis asuntos Sakura, y te puedo asegurar que son mucho más importantes que lo que sea que necesite konoha.- repuso Naruto al desafío de la haruno. Pero ni al omitir el chan pudo frenar el avance de la ojijade.

-¿Ah si, tus asuntos? Te diré porqué quiero otra pelea más. ¿Te crees que soy estúpida? Si has recibido esa herida es porque te has estado reservando. Eso sin contar que tus golpes han sido caóticos en algunos puntos, como si tuvieses algo mejor que hacer y quisieses terminar con esto rápido. Hay algo que no me estás contando, y lo quiero saber de una puta vez.

-No me estoy reservando.

-¿Te crees que no puedo percibir esa inmensa piscina de chakra natural que llevas sin tocar desde ayer? Incluso en nuestra pelea reservaste una buena parte, prefiriendo recibir una buena paliza a defenderte usándola. Te lo diré bien claro… eres un mentiroso terrible, Naruto.- finalizó la kunoichi.

Esa última frase tuvo un efecto devastador en Naruto. Era la frase que usaba Shion con él… Cualquier persona con malicia podría sospechar de ese movimiento, pero en realidad, la haruno no había empleado esa frase de manera perversa, es más, seguramente ni sabía que esa coletilla era muy común en la otra gran mujer en la vida de Naruto uzumaki. Era una simple coincidencia, pero aún así el efecto no era menos doloroso. A la mente de Naruto acudió la voz de Shion recitándola con una suave sonrisa por cualquier tontería que hiciese el uzumaki, una voz que le revolvió el pecho… para mal. Adoptando su pose estoica, esa que empleaba ya demasiado a menudo desde hacía seis meses, miró a Sakura, que, aún dentro de su furia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el cambio radical en la mirada del ojiazul. Era como si le hubiese insultado gravemente, pero ella no había dicho nada serio que supiese. En el interior del rubio, Kurama se sobresaltó e intentó calmar a su jinchuriki.

- **Cachorro, respira hondo y no digas ninguna estupidez…**

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz, que no estoy de humor…- intentó calmar los ánimos el rubio, haciendo caso a su amigo inmortal.

- **Deberíamos de dejarlo para luego, esa reacción me preocupa…** \- medió su inner con la ojijade.

-No Naruto, no lo voy a dejar pasar. Lo he notado desde que estoy aquí: hay algo que no me cuentas, algo que te duele mucho…- continuó su asedio la pelirrosada. Sabía que era vital para la recuperación del rubio que descargase ese peso, fuese el que fuese, y hablase de ello. Normalmente, otra persona seria más paciente y esperaría hasta que la situación fuese propicia, pero, ni las circunstancias, ni la personalidad de la haruno invitaban a ese sistema. Realmente, no presionaba por la gente enferma, ni por curiosidad morbosa. Presionaba al uzumaki porque quería que confiase en ella, quería curarlo de verdad. Era el amor de su vida, y no soportaba verlo sufrir. Quería, no, necesitaba curarlo. Pero el rubio no se dejaba curar.

-Sakura, no sigas…- contestó el ojiazul, deseando acabar ya con esa conversación. Se estaba tensando demasiado, incluso omitía el chan del nombre de su amada, y eso no era bueno.

-Naruto, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿Es que no confías en mí? No solo te amo, quiero ayudarte… por favor…- intentó ablandarlo Sakura. Pero, por primera vez en toda su vida, Naruto resistió un ruego de la pelirrosada, aunque fuese a duras penas.

-No es asunto de nadie, no es una cuestión de confianza, es que simplemente no le incumbe a nadie más que a mí.

- **Genio vivo, mente lenta, Sakura… déjalo estar...** \- rogó inner Sakura, notando como la ojijade se dejaba llevar por una ansiedad que la nublaba el juicio.

-…- la haruno, a pesar de que su inner y su propia razón le aconsejaban prudencia y dejarlo para otro rato, decidió dar un paso más en su asalto.- Tiene que ver con Shion, ¿verdad?- Naruto apretó inconscientemente la mandíbula y los puños en respuesta.- Tienes que dejarlo salir nar…

- **Cachorro, ¡respira y piensa!** \- bramó el Kitsune, sintiendo la ira crecer dentro de Naruto.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ello! Y si no puedes vivir sin saberlo, mejor vuélvete a la puta konoha y diles que estoy muerto, porque no pienso volver.- gritó Naruto con furia a la pelirrosada, que se quedó congelada.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida desde que se conocieron, con tan solo cinco años, en la que Naruto gritaba a Sakura. Y, siendo sinceros, ninguno estaba preparado para ello. Sakura se quedó estática, observándolo, con lagrimas agolpándose en los ojos. Lagrimas no sólo de dolor por el trato de Naruto, sino también de frustración, de rabia. Quizás se había excedido ella presionándolo, pero eso no justificaba en absoluto ese grito. Ahora no sólo estaba más lejos de solucionar el problema, sino que también había vivido un momento que jamás habría querido vivir. Se dio la vuelta para irse a la casa, y así no verle. No significaba que fuese a rendirse en su tarea, la haruno era el ser más obcecado del mundo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de verle en ese momento. Mientras tanto, Naruto se quedó mirando a su diosa de ojos jade llorando por su culpa, y por dentro sintió como si se le rompiese el corazón. No debía de haberla gritado, pero se sintió entre la espada y la pared, y la ira le cegó hasta darle esa contestación. Por supuesto, Naruto jamás habría llegado más lejos, pero eso no reducía su culpabilidad.

La haruno se dio la vuelta, y entonces su mente comenzó a enfocarlo desde otra perspectiva, trabajando a marchas forzadas. Quizás esto fuese lo mejor. Naruto sentía en su interior un terror primigenio, y era tener que enterrar a Sakura junto a Shion. Que, un buen día, cuando el rubio se separase de ella un segundo, cuando se durmiese un minuto de más, cuando ella saliese de su vigilancia por cualquier coincidencia, apareciese esa loba de diez colas y la matase. O ese enmascarado y se la llevase. Con Shio no tenía ese temor, no por falta de amor, sino porque, al ser una niña, podría controlarla perfectamente y ponerla a salvo. Esa niña llevaba encima más sellos de teletransporte que sus kunai de tres puntas, y un biju de escolta incluso, si quisiese ahora mismo podría llevarla al monte myoboku sin mover un músculo. Pero con Sakura no podía hacer eso, la ojijade elegiría luchar llegado el caso. Naruto ya había salido más muerto que vivo de la pérdida de Shion… no podría soportar perder también a Sakura. Quizás, ahora que se iba, solo debía de no hacer nada, y sufrir en silencio su abandono. Mejor que verla muerta. Pero en ese momento se cruzó en su mente sus últimas promesas a sus dos amores. No elegir por Sakura. No dejes escapar lo que te haga feliz… y Sakura le hacía feliz. A pesar de su situación, hacía tiempo que no se sentía a gusto con nadie…. No podía dejarla ir. Ni podía ni quería. La sostuvo del antebrazo con suavidad, pero con firmeza, y la haruno se giró hacia el con esos jades llorosos, esperando a que dijese algo.

-Lo… lo siento mucho, Sakura chan…- se disculpó el uzumaki de inmediato, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas también.- No debí gritarte… te juro que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más… - la joven tragó con fuerza, relajando su postura y secándose cómo pudo las lágrimas.- No dudes de que confió en ti Sakura chan… tú y Kurama sois las únicas personas en las que confío plenamente ahora… es sólo… es sólo que no estoy preparado… por favor… entiéndeme, no estoy preparado para contarlo… a nadie…

Sakura se quedó observándole, enternecida. Veía en esos ojos un auténtico arrepentimiento, además de algo que la hacía latir el corazón con fuerza: una total y absoluta necesidad de ella. Como si la ojijade fuese oxígeno para el rubio. Nunca entendería como había conseguido esa importancia en la vida de Naruto, estaba segura de que nadie podría mirarla con la intensidad que la miraba ahora Naruto uzumaki. La hipnotizaba, la evadía de todo. Podría perdonarle cualquier cosa si le dirigía esa mirada después. Y más sabiendo que al ojiazul siempre le dolería hacerla daño tanto como a ella misma. Se acercó a un acongojado Naruto, y con ternura limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. El uzumaki cerró los ojos, y ella besó sus labios con suavidad, un beso que significaba muchísimo. Y sobre todo, "yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti". Cuando se separó, ese baka seguía con los ojos llorosos, mirándola fijamente, y la haruno decidió dejárselo claro. Acarició el dorso de la mano derecha de Naruto con ternura, mientras el uzumaki la miraba confuso.

-¿Sabes? Aunque Kurama haya eliminado cada cicatriz de tu cuerpo, yo recuerdo cada una… tengo una memoria excelente, y te puedo asegurar que me las he estudiado como si fuesen un mapa… el mapa de todo lo que has hecho en tu vida por mi…- declaró la joven, para besar después el dorso de la mano de Naruto con devoción.- en este sitio te clavaste un kunai para sellar con sangre tu juramento de no huir jamás. Me acuerdo de que en esa época yo era una niñata estúpida que te consideraba un estorbo y solo quería la atención de Sasuke… pero aún así, cuando te vi herirte, me asusté… me asusté de verdad, tanto que quise volver a la aldea para asegurarme de que alguien con conocimientos de medicina te tratase correctamente. Era curioso, puede que inconscientemente no fuese tan imbécil y si apreciase lo que eras…

-Sa… Sakura chan…

-Luego está esta de aquí…- continuó la joven mientras acariciaba el lado derecho de la frente del uzumaki, justo donde nacía el cabello, ignorando el intento de hablar del ojiazul.- esta no vi cómo te la hacían… estaba inconsciente, fijada a un árbol por la arena de gaara. Solo supe de ella gracias a lo que me contó Sasuke. Un demonio de arena me había capturado, y cualquiera hubiese tomado a Sasuke y huido… pero tú no lo hiciste… y repetiste una y otra vez que me salvarías… hasta vencer con solo doce años al mismísimo Shukaku, el biju de una cola.- Sakura dio un marcado beso en el lugar donde debería de estar esa cicatriz, para luego sonreír tiernamente al rubio, y deslizar sus dedos por el hombro derecho del ojiazul.- Esta me dolió como si la hubiese sufrido yo directamente… porque yo fui tan estúpida como para hacerte prometer lo imposible… No sé qué pasó allí, nunca me lo habéis querido contar, pero no dejo de ser estudiante de tsunade Senju… esa herida con la que volviste tras buscar a Sasuke solo podía causarla una técnica de rayo, y ninguno de los cuatro del sonido tenía esa naturaleza de chakra… - Naruto se dispuso a hablar, pero Sakura volvió a cortarle con una sonrisa.- no hace falta que lo expliques, lo único que me importa es que estás vivo. Y que volviste conmigo. No habría soportado perderte…- declaró, procediendo a besar el hombro derecho del ojiazul con la misma devoción que en el resto de cicatrices.

-Sakura chan, en serio, no tienes que agradecerme nada…

-¿Qué no tengo?- respondió una emocionada Sakura, mientras rodeaba a Naruto.- aquí en la espalda tendrías una que ocuparía la mitad de tu columna… Arashi Fuuma lanzó su cuchilla hacía mi, yo me quedé paralizada… y tú interpusiste tu cuerpo para evitar que sufriese daño.- reconoció, acariciando la musculado espalda del rubio, para luego acabar de rodearlo y acariciar su torso.- y esas quemaduras que sufriste cuando luchaste con cuatro colas contra Orochimaru… nunca he pasado tanto miedo, y no era por mi propia seguridad, era por la tuya… creí… creí que te perdía… - la haruno beso los labios del ojiazul con pasión, pasión motivada por ansiedad, por rememorar esos terribles momentos. Esa pasión que solo le provocaba Naruto uzumaki, el único hombre que nunca se rindió en conquistar su corazón, el dueño absoluto del amor de Sakura por derecho de conquista. - ¿que no tengo que agradecértelo? ¿Y qué me dices de la que tendrías en tu mejilla derecha por el corte del kunai de Sasuke? Él iba a degollarme porque no fui capaz de ejecutarlo… me agarró del cuello, yo no daba crédito, ni aún en ese momento era capaz de ver la realidad… y apareciste tú, y me salvaste de nuevo. Podré vivir mil vidas, y nunca te lo agradeceré lo suficiente. Cada una de estas cicatrices es un recordatorio de la suerte que tengo. De lo que es capaz de hacer mi propio caballero de cuento… no puedo evitar que te las hagas, eres un baka y lo serás siempre… creo que es parte de tu atractivo.- bromeó Sakura entre lágrimas, mientras Naruto sonreía completamente emocionado por ese discurso de la pelirrosada. Sakura, a pesar de ser muy sentimental, no era muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera. La vergüenza solía vencerla, y la impedía expresar lo que sentía. Pero ahora estaba dejándose llevaba expresando todo lo que llevaba dentro.- pero puedo curarte cada vez que salgas herido, para que no sufras jamás. Y te curaré tanto aquí.- dijo, acariciando la piel de su cuello.- como aquí.- finalizó, acariciando las sienes de la cabeza del uzumaki.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír y acariciar esas manos, esa piel tan suave… esas manos que le habían curado mil veces, que le habían incluso traído de la muerte a base de tomar su corazón y obligarlo a latir. Sakura hablaba de todo lo que había hecho él por ella, pero… ¿y lo que había hecho ella por él? Naruto siempre daba lo mejor de sí si estaba la haruno cerca… como si esos ojos verdes le diesen el poder de varias colas. Naruto no sería ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que era sin Sakura Haruno. La pelirrosada volvió a besarlo, dejándose abrazar por esos fuertes brazos, embriagándose por ese olor a roble que emitía su amado rubio. Y luego, cuando les faltó el oxígeno, la fémina se dejó apartar un mechón de cabello con una sonrisa inmensa mientras el ojiazul volvía a memorizar esas pequeñas pecas que presentaba su querida ojijade en sus pómulos y nariz.

-Sé que te es difícil, te entiendo.- sentenció la mujer, feliz y segura en los brazos del rubio.- no te volveré a presionar para que me lo digas. Solo te quiero pedir una cosa: cuando estés preparado, recuerda esto… esa cicatriz tuya, también la quiero curar.

No necesitó un asentimiento del uzumaki. Este simplemente la elevó en sus brazos y la llevó de camino al hogar del rubio. Porque después de esa discusión y ese discurso, Naruto no podía estar ni un segundo más sin demostrar su devoción por su ojijade…

* * *

Hanabi atravesó con rapidez los pesadillas de la mansión familiar, acompañada de su hermana mayor. Las hermanas hyuuga, tras descubrir esas extrañas protestas traspapeladas y relacionarlas con la muerte "natural" de kuoko hyuuga, habían procedido a investigar, y cada una a su modo. Hinata, prevaliéndose de la mayor confianza que sentían en ella los miembros de la rama secundaria, se había entrevistado con los principales líderes de la misma, buscando información, o el origen de tales protestas. Al parecer, algunos miembros de la rama secundaria habían desaparecido. Era extraño, porque no había relación cercana entre ellos más allá de su apellido: todos eran gente sin familia, ya fuese debido a la guerra o a que simplemente eran personas solitarias; y con una edad avanzada. Lo más lógico sería pensar en que se hubiesen fugado del recinto, dado su poco arraigo con el resto del clan, pero los líderes con los que se había entrevistado la ojiperla no estaban muy convencidos… ¿Por qué iban a fugarse ahora? Era cierto que tenían razones basándose en el tiránico pasado de la rama principal, pero ahora que el consejo hyuuga estaba tomando medidas para acabar con la división en ramas, no tenía sentido el fugarse del recinto. Eso sin contar algo muy notorio: los hyuuga eran extremadamente leales a su clan. Nadie se fugaría sin una buena razón.

Por su parte, la castaña menor había procedido a investigar sobre tal problema de un modo mucho más sibilino. Las hyuuga eran como el sol y luna: mientras una creía firmemente en la bondad del ser humano y actuaba en consecuencia yendo de cara, a hablar sobre los problemas; Hanabi era profundamente desconfiada, y tenía muy arraigada la idea de que, para llegar a la raíz de un problema, primero debes de atender a lo objetivo, los datos y documentos, aquello que no te podía engañar, y luego dejar para el final las conversaciones con personas, que si podían engañarte. Investigó la muerte de Kuoko hyuuga, acudió a su historial médico y al informe de la autopsia. El primero ya la hizo sospechar: ni una sola afección hasta su muerte, una salud de hierro que no relevaba indicios de esa repentina muerte por paro cardíaco; pero la segunda ya hizo que saltasen todas sus alarmas. No había informe de la autopsia. "Traspapelado", al parecer. Los miembros de la rama secundaria que lo custodiaban insistieron una y otra vez en que se habrían traspapelado, que todo era un caos por el cambio de liderazgo, y que realmente no era importante, ¿Qué podría importar la autopsia de una muerte natural diagnosticada? Y aquí es donde Hanabi tomó la decisión de que la estaban ocultando algo, no por el mensaje, sino por su origen: miembros de la rama secundaria que ella sabía cercanos al consejo de ancianos hyuuga. Y a esas sospechas se unió el que, misteriosamente, hubiese reportes de sus compañeros anbu de salidas nocturnas no autorizadas por su hermana de miembros de la rama principal fuera del recinto hyuuga…

Cuando ambas hermanas se juntaron con lo que habían recopilado, llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban información de primera mano sobre ese problema, que parecía envolver al consejo de ancianos, puesto que ellos eran los principales sospechosos. Y a la ojiperla mayor se le ocurrió lo obvio, para disgusto de Hanabi: preguntar a su padre. Hiashi hyuuga, aunque ya no dirigiese de facto el clan, seguía al tanto de todo, y conocía bien a los miembros de la rama principal. Si hubiese pasado algo con ellos, él lo sabría seguramente, o como mínimo tendría alguna idea de que ocurría gracias a su experiencia. Hanabi no quería recurrir a el realmente por razones personales, no porque no lo aconsejase la lógica. La castaña, a diferencia de su hermana, no tenía un corazón tan grande como para perdonar años de maltrato paterno, por mucho propósito de enmienda que supuestamente hubiese adoptado Hiashi. Supuestamente porque esa pose de buena persona arrepentida adoptada de forma repentina no la engañaba, y la incitaba a pensar que únicamente lo hacía por congraciarse con sus futuras herederas y conservar el poder en su círculo cercano. Aunque eso no explicaba la designación de hinata como heredera en lugar de ella misma… Ambas hermanas encontraron al patriarca hyuuga en su cuarto, meditando en un sencillo kimono beige, y con una extraña banda rodeando su frente. Parecía en paz, y por momentos Hanabi dudaba de su decisión de odiarlo. Pero luego recordaba el pasado y llegaba a la conclusión de que no era posible el perdón.

-Tou chan…- intervino Hinata mientras Hanabi examinaba en tensión a su padre. Hiashi abrió los ojos y las miró a ambas, para luego hacer algo que puso los pelos de punta a la ojiperla menor. Sonreír. Nunca había visto a su padre sonreír, y por eso la dejó tan impactada ahora. Hinata seguramente habría tenido la misma reacción la primera vez, pero solía verse a menudo con Hiashi, así que ya solo disfrutaba de esas sonrisas tan únicas. Era curioso: Hiashi tenía una sonrisa sincera, serena y muy agradable.

-Hinata, bienvenida…- contestó, dandole un beso a su hija mayor en la mejilla, para luego dirigirle una mirada de felicidad a Hanabi, que miraba en tensión todo desde la entrada.- Hanabi, me alegra que tú también hayas venido.

-Hyuuga sama.- contestó con sequedad la ojiperla menor, buscando marcar distancias. Y volvió a sorprenderse cuando su padre mostró un cierto atisbo de tristeza al recibir ese trato tan frío. Padre e hija menor se quedaron mirándose en tensión unos segundos, hasta que Hinata decidió intervenir.

-Tou chan, veníamos a pedirte ayuda con un asunto del clan…

-¿Ayuda? ¿Alguien te está poniendo difícil la dirección hija mía?- preguntó con interés el ojiperla mayor.

-No no, todos se están portando muy amablemente, hasta los ancianos de la rama principal.- comentó con inocencia la hyuuga mayor, pero entonces Hanabi se fijó en un gesto muy sutil de su padre, el apretar los labios una fracción de segundo. Era un gesto que hacía a menudo cuando la anbu fallaba un paso en su entrenamiento.- Verás, tiene que ver con cierto problema burocrático.- Hinata procedió a explicar el problema a Hiashi, que atendió a todo con serenidad. Se expusieron los datos, los puntos de vista, las pruebas… todo mientras Hiashi miraba todo con una mueca que, ahora si, Hanabi reconocía a la perfección. Una mueca que confirmó definitivamente todo lo que sospechaba.-… Y ese es el problema. Hanabi cree que hay una malvada conspiración detrás de todo, pero yo no veo que se podría lograr actuando así ni a quién favorecería eso, es ridículo.- finalizó hinata, mientras Hiashi dibujaba una sonrisa menos natural de lo normal y procedía a hablar.

-Tienes razón hinata, es un simple asunto burocrático. A mí también me ocurrió eso en mis primeros meses de liderazgo en el clan, cuando mi padre me legó el mando. Esos documentos acaban apareciendo, y el problema olvidándose.

-¿Y qué me dices de Kuoko… padre?- inquirió Hanabi, buscando arrinconar al hyuuga mayor. Pero Hiashi se mantuvo sereno en todo momento, haciendo gala de su legendaria cara de póker.

-Kuoko era una persona solitaria, a veces los accidentes ocurren. Una persona puede morir de un infarto sin antecedentes previos en su salud Hanabi. Pero veo claro lo que hay que hacer… Hinata, creo que debes de volver a reunirte con los líderes de la rama secundaria y explicarles que todo es un malentendido, para tranquilizarles. Además… he hablado con el consejo de ancianos, ya estamos todos listos para el traspaso oficial del mando del clan.- anunció su padre con una gran sonrisa, mientras hinata y Hanabi abrían sus ojos con sorpresa.

-To… tou chan… ¿estás seguro?- preguntó una impactada hinata, mientras Hanabi examinaba de arriba abajo a su padre. Le enviaba señales contradictorias… si tramaba algo, ¿Por qué darle definitivamente el poder a hinata? Eso sería el fin de cualquier control que quisiese ejercer sobre el clan…

-Estoy seguro hija mía.- repuso el hyuuga mayor, para luego darle un beso en la frente a una abrumada hinata, para sorpresa de nuevo de Hanabi. Joder, era una actuación muy real la de su padre, en serio parecía feliz.- Hinata, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre… eres tierna, una buena persona que se preocupa hasta por viejos cascarrabias como yo… estoy orgulloso de ti, y te quiero pedir perdón por verlo tan tarde.- comentó Hiashi, cortando a hinata antes de que hablase.- No hace falta que me excuses. Hinata… es hora de que el clan hyuuga tenga un corazón. Aquí tienes los papeles haciéndolo oficial.- finalizó el hyuuga mayor, mientras le daba un pergamino a la ojiperla mayor.- mi asistente, Hanate hyuuga, te acompañará hasta tu despacho para que lo prepares todo, yo me reuniré con el consejo hyuuga para ultimar los detalles. Ahora ve y no pierdas más el tiempo. Y recuerda que tu padre te quiere y está orgulloso de ti.

Hinata asintió con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y abrazó a su padre con fuerza, mientras Hanabi estudiaba cada gesto del patriarca hyuuga. Hiashi cerró los ojos con ese abrazo y aspiró ese perfume de su hija, uno que le recordaba tanto al olor de su difunta esposa, dejándose llevar. Hanabi se mantuvo congelada, y educadamente rechazó acompañar a hinata con la excusa de que tenía asuntos anbu que tratar con su padre, todo con una forzada sonrisa. Una feliz hinata salió del despacho de la mansión de su padre, con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. Lo había logrado, había demostrado su valía. Al fin no iba a observar desde una esquina el mundo moverse… ella iba a mover el mundo. Cuando se hubo alejado, Hanabi borró esa sonrisa falsa y miró a su padre, que la dirigió una mirada serena, cargada de cariño para su mayor confusión. La castaña, dudando sobre qué hacer, decidió optar por la táctica favorita de su ejemplo a seguir de cabello rubio: atacar.

-Impresionante actuación… casi me lo he creído.- contestó con un gesto de asco la ojiperla, mientras su padre se apoyaba en la mesa del despacho.

-Veo que sigue siendo difícil engañarte… Hanabi.- contestó con un tono cariñoso el hyuuga, mientras sonreía a su hija.

-Déjate de sonrisas falsas y mentiras y dime lo que quiero saber.- le cortó la hyuuga menor, visiblemente incómoda ante la actitud fraternal de ese maldito maltratador.- ¿Qué estáis tramando tú y el resto de hijos de puta del consejo?

-Hanabi…- comenzó a explicar el hyuuga mayor con un tono formal, mientras la anbu se preparaba para saltar sobre él si hacía alguna cosa rara.- lo cierto es que me imaginaba mientras hablaba que no te engañaría. Tu hermana se parece muchísimo a tu madre… y tú te pareces muchísimo a mi.

-No digas estupideces, yo jamás me convertiré en un puto monstruo como tú.- respondió con ira la ojiperla, dejando salir de su interior todo ese rencor acumulado durante toda su vida.

-Y eso espero hija mía… espero que no cometas mis mismos errores. Pero si que tienes mi forma de pensar sobre el resto de personas, esa voz interior que nos hace… desconfiar. Un libro que leí a tu edad tenía una frase ideal para describirnos… " _desconfío de los griegos hasta cuando me traen regalos_ "… Si, he mentido a tu hermana. La muerte de kuoko no fue accidental y está relacionada con esas protestas pérdidas… eran protestas que denunciaban secuestros, secuestros operados por el consejo de ancianos. El pobre kuoko solo trató de investigarlas, y murió envenenado en cuanto descubrió a los culpables…

-¿Secuestros? No tiene sentido, ¿Por qué se iban a arriesgar esos desgraciados del consejo a eso? Tienen una posición cómoda, familias… es ridículo arriesgarse a eso… y no veo que utilidad puede tener secuestrar a tus propios subalternos...

-Tiene mucho sentido, y para ello déjame que te cuente la verdad de todo… la verdad de mi cambio de actitud. La noche que uzumaki sama se fue de la aldea, antes visitó al consejo, como ya sabrás…- comentó Hiashi, mientras Hanabi escuchaba con atención.- lo que no sabes es lo que hizo en esa visita… nos marcó.

-¿Cómo que… os marcó?- preguntó con suspicacia la fémina.

-Nos encontró en una reunión del consejo… una reunión en la que decidíamos a quien casábamos con tu hermana… realmente la estábamos vendiendo.- dijo con vergüenza el patriarca, mientras Hanabi apretaba los puños con rabia. Si hubiesen intentado tocar a su hermana los habría matado a todos.., aunque lo más probable es que hubiese muerto en el intento.- encolerizó y dispuso un sello maldito sobre cada uno de nosotros, un sello que se alimenta de las malas acciones de su portador y lo convierte en un monstruo.

-Fíjate, que me parece un excelente castigo para vosotros…- comentó con un tono venenoso la ojiperla.

-¿castigo? Hija mía, para mí no fue un castigo, para mí fue una… Epifanía.- declaró con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos el anciano hyuuga, para sorpresa de la castaña.- cuando uzumaki sama me dispuso el sello, y me advirtió de en lo que me convertiría si seguía con mi forma de ser, al fin, lo pude ver claro. Me avergüenza que haya sido necesaria una medida tan radical, pero soy feliz por haberme dado cuenta al menos del daño que le hacía a todo el mundo… y sobre todo a vosotras dos. Me obsesioné con el poder, con el clan, y me olvidé de que ante todo me debo a mi familia…

-Conmovedor discurso…- intervino Hanabi con una mueca de fingida frialdad, aunque por dentro comenzaba a sentir congoja en el corazón. Y no quería sentir eso, quería odiar a ese hombre, que pagase por cada segundo que la hizo sufrir.- Pero eso no explica por qué aún con ese sello, seguís en las mismas.

-Lo explica porque, lo que es una oportunidad para hacer el bien para unos, puede ser la oportunidad para hacer el mal para otros.- declaró Hiashi con un gesto serio.- Yo lo enfoqué desde el bien, y he sido feliz gracias a ello, pero no puedes cambiar a quien no desea ser cambiado… todo el resto del consejo... Midori, Maru, Utano y Mawasari no lo tomaron como una mano tendida, lo tomaron simplemente como un escollo a saltar… se dedicaron a seguir con la misma vida, pero compensando malas acciones con acciones de caridad fingidas… como si por vestirte con papeles de un libro sagrado te hiciese santo, como si una buena acción compensase una mala en una simple operación matemática… y en su forma de actuar, han enloquecido. Incluso Mawasari sucumbió al sello y se volvió loco, como sabes por cómo murió… -Hanabi reaccionó con sorpresa. Joder, ahora todo encajaba, Maldita sea…- actualmente, los miembros del consejo hyuuga, poseídos por esa bestia interior, se dedican a torturar a gente sin familia ni hogar, gente que saben que no se echará de menos… comenzaron saliendo por las noches a cazar vagabundos y borrachos, y ahora no tienen bastante y han empezado con gente de dentro del clan…

-Maldita sea padre, ¡debemos de denunciarlo ante las autoridades!- exclamó una aterrada Hanabi, pensando en la cantidad de niños indefensos que había en el recinto… presas fáciles para esos monstruos.

-Hija mía… si lo denunciamos y se descubre que nuestro consejo se dedica por las noches a descuartizar en vida a inocentes, el clan no se recuperará jamás… seremos tachados como monstruos en el resto de la aldea, la gente nos repudiará, y tu hermana no podrá reformarlo… tengo una fe inmensa en ella, ahora veo que puede lograrlo, solo tenemos que… limpiarle el camino.

-Explícate…- contestó la ojiperla a su padre. Tenía que admitirlo, Hiashi tenía razón. Ya tenían fama de clan endogámico por sus matrimonios entre primos para conservar la pureza del **byakugan** ; y de esclavistas entre los altos mandos de konoha que conocían el sello del pájaro enjaulado, una práctica tan abyecta que se había ocultado a la población su auténtico significado para evitar que fuesen repudiados por sus propios conciudadanos. Ni su konohamaru kun sabía realmente lo que hacía ese sello, le aterraba a la castaña contárselo y que odiase a su clan… si a todo esto se le añadía ahora torturas gratuitas, el clan podría ser incluso eliminado de konoha y del continente entero… no, debía de quedar en privado.

-Muy simple… debemos de purgar nuestros pecados, y hacerlo sin que nadie lo sepa…

Hiashi avanzaba con paso firme por la sala del consejo. Los guardias de la rama secundaria que custodiaban la entrada, viles siervos sin moral ni conciencia que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese por un buen sueldo y estar cerca del poder, lo escoltaban rumbo a su destino. Realmente, más que una escolta, era una custodia de un prisionero, todos allí sabían que Hiashi hyuuga ya no era un miembro fiel del consejo. No, era un santurrón que se negaba el placer de una buena cacería, de sentir el dolor ajeno. Una molestia que no habían eliminado todavía debido a que el viejo se cubría muy bien las espaldas, siempre estando acompañado y haciendo imposible el eliminarlo sin que nadie les descubriese. Lo cierto es que tampoco urgía matarle, no evitaba sus fechorías, solo les miraba con reprobación y ya, el viejo era una persona inteligente y fiel al clan que sabía que no podía revelar lo que ocurría en esa mansión. Así que, escondidos en una falsa imagen de bondad y con la seguridad de que la única persona que sabía lo que hacían no había revelado nada, los restantes miembros del consejo se divertían cada noche en un extasis de orgías, asesinatos y otros actos aún más abyectos. De vez en cuando algún estorbo se les cruzaba, como ese molesto miembro de la rama secundaria que husmeó donde no debía, pero no era nada que no pudiesen solventar con un asesinato selectivo. Y ahora, su única molestia persistente había cometido el error de ir allí solo. Y en plena noche. Más carne en el menú.

Hiashi entró a empujones en la sala principal del consejo, y lo que vio puso a prueba su estómago hasta el límite. Al fondo, el último hombre del consejo, ayudado por algunos miembros de la rama secundaria, violaban a una pobre joven, una que, a juzgar por las vestiduras rasgadas de su alrededor, debía de ser una de las prostitutas del barrio rojo de konoha. Una inocente fácil de capturar… en el otro lado de la sala, Midori y Maru se dedicaban a cortar trozos de un pobre desgraciado de la rama secundaria que había muerto ya, trozos que apiñaban en un plato central… como si fuesen a comérselo luego. Hiashi realmente no creía en los monstruos, creía en las malas personas, pero lo que estaba viendo le hacía replanteárselo: esas bestias aparentaban ser humanos normales. Se vestían igual, hablaban igual… pero actuaban como bestias dentro de esa normalidad, cometiendo los actos más viles como si no fuesen nada extraño. El sello de Naruto había desatado a su bestia interior, despertado esa locura que ya llevaban dentro de antes. No eran seres humanos convertidos en monstruos… eran monstruos que habían fingido ser humanos hasta la llegada del ojiazul. El sonido de un líquido cayendo con abundancia al suelo sacó a Hiashi de su reflexión: Utano había cortado el cuello de la pobre mujer al terminar, y ahora los miembros de la rama secundaria que lo ayudaban se llevaban gentilmente el cuerpo a una sala contigua mientras el hyuuga se volvía a vestir. Hiashi apretó los puños… joder, si hubiese llegado antes podría haberla salvado…

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí…- comentó midori con un tono jocoso.- un santurrón… ¿Has venido a unirte a la fiesta, o eres solo carne, Hiashi?

-¿Estás loca? Mira su mirada de odio.- intervino Utano.- está claro que viene como carne en el menú…

-Perfecto.- apuntó maru.- siempre he querido arrancarte esos ojos para mí, Hiashi…

-No tengo nada que hablar con vosotros, solo exigiros que acabéis con esta barbarie.- reclamó el ojiperla cautivo con una pose altiva, lo cual arrancó una carcajada general.

-¿tú? ¿Exigir? ¿De verdad te parece que estás en esa posición, Hiashi kun?

-apelo a vuestro buen juicio. Abandonad esta depravación y comportaros como seres humanos… u os arrepentiréis.- anunció Hiashi, mientras los consejeros se miraban entre ellos.

-Me da que no vamos a hacerte caso… antes de arrancarte la lengua podrás volver a pedirlo, a ver si estamos de mejor humor…- contestó Midori con un gesto perverso, para luego dirigirse a sus esclavos de la rama secundaria.- desnudadlo.- Los hyuuga obedecieron con presteza, despojando a Hiashi de su ropa hasta dejarle en prenda interior. Y, cuando le retiraron también la banda de la cabeza, todos los consejeros adoptaron una expresión sádica en el rostro. Unos kanjis con numerosas líneas envolviéndolos dibujados en la frente, reconocerían ese sello en cualquier lugar. El sello del esclavo, el sello del sirviente… el sello del pájaro enjaulado.- No me lo puedo creer… ¿Hiashi kun, pero cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?- preguntó la matriarca hyuuga con una carcajada.

-No le insultes mujer… seguro que quiere darnos una noche memorable y por eso se ha puesto a si mismo ese sello… es muy considerado…- comentó Maru mientras acariciaba el rostro del hyuuga preso, que apartó la cara con desprecio.- Vamos a darle un poco de color a su vida.

Los hyuuga perversos activaron el sello del pájaro enjaulado con una mueca psicópata en sus rostros. De pronto, Hiashi notó como su frente ardía, y como por cada una de sus venas corría una sensación de quemazón, como si en lugar de sangre tuviese ácido. Iba a gritar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, y solo pudo caer al suelo en una pose antinatural mientras convulsionaba y su boca expulsaba espumarajos. Su expresión estaba en tensión, con todos los tendones marcados, mientras sus venas se hinchaban hasta reventar en algunos casos y una gran capa de sudor caía por su frente. Y su tormento solo acababa de empezar. Cuando estaba a punto de caer inconsciente y morir, sus torturadores paraban entre carcajadas y volvían a empezar. Incluso sus asistentes de la rama secundaria observaban el espectáculo divertiros: el gran Hiashi hyuuga, al fin probando de su propia medicina. Un suplicio que duró minutos, horas… Hiashi no pudo saberlo, pero le pareció eterno. Y era por eso por lo que se había puesto el sello, para experimentar ese dolor. El mismo dolor que sufrió su hermano, solo que multiplicado por mil debido al sadismo de los consejeros. Era su forma de compensar simbólicamente lo que le hizo a su hermano, aunque ni por asomo sustituiría a la pérdida de su familia. Hiashi sólo esperaba que, donde quiera que estuviese Hizashi, lo mirase con menos enojo. Si fuese así, habría valido la pena cada segundo de sufrimiento. Sin contar que esta maniobra daba tiempo para el plan principal. Tras una agonía inmensa, los consejeros pararon, viendo cómo Hiashi ya estaba más en el otro barrio que en esa sala.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Sólo esto ha aguantado? Los esclavos que secuestramos hace una semana aguantaron el doble…- se quejó Maru, mientras se sentaba en una silla con un mohín de disgusto.

-Hiashi era carne blanda, no le exijas mucho…- comentó Utano.- y hablando de carne blanda… hoy tenemos doble ración de carne chicos- añadió animadamente mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se aproximaba al agonizante patriarca del clan.- primero le troceamos a él y luego vamos a por sus niñas… tengo muchas ganas de probar los pechos de la mayor… que queréis, ¿muslo o gemelo?- preguntó, mientras preparaba la pierna de Hiashi.

-Prefiero vuestras cabezas.- declaró una voz desconocida a la espalda de los consejeros.

(Flashback inicia)

-Muy simple… debemos de purgar nuestros pecados, y hacerlo sin que nadie lo sepa… Hanabi, mataremos al consejo del clan esta noche.- declaró con firmeza Hiashi, mientras Hanabi abría los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pa… padre… ¿estás loco? Vale que soy una anbu, pero no son sólo tres hyuuga veteranos y muy poderosos, seguro que tienen guardias…

-Si, concretamente cuatro esclavos dentro y seis patrullando.

-¿Ves? No podremos con todos sin dar la alarma. Necesitamos tiempo, si me das un par de días puedo reunir a mi escuadrón…

-No, será esta noche y quedará entre nosotros Hanabi. Si tu hermana se enterase de lo que acontece en esa mansión, perdería la fe, y el clan perdería a una líder capaz de volverlo próspero y fuerte. Debemos de hacerlo tú y yo.- interrumpió el castaño mayor.- pero no pienses que iremos a una batalla suicida, no… contamos con un arma secreta…- Hiashi se quitó la bandana de su cabeza, mostrando un intrincado sello en su frente, un sello que de inmediato identificó la ojiperla. El sello que llevaba su primo, el sello del pájaro enjaulado…

-Pa… padre… ¿que has hecho?

-Lo necesario hija… - contestó Hiashi, para acercarse a su hija y tomarla suavemente de sus hombros. La primera reacción de la fémina fue apartarse, pero, mirando a los ojos de su padre, algo la empujó a no moverse y escucharle.- Hanabi, sé que no perdonarás con una simple disculpa, pero yo lo haré igualmente… discúlpame por no ser un buen padre para ti… por destruir tu infancia… me merezco el peor de los infiernos por ello. Solo me arrepiento de dos cosas en la vida: de como os he tratado a vosotras dos, y de lo que le hice a mi hermano… le envié a la muerte porque le consideraba peor que yo, a mi propio gemelo, e incluso ignoré sus súplicas y las de su mujer… pero hoy compensaré ambas. Por eso me he puesto este sello, este sello es la trampa perfecta para esos sádicos. Se ensañarán conmigo, se distraerán, y entonces tú tendrás una oportunidad. He visto tus habilidades Hanabi, si les pillas por sorpresa puedes hacerlo. Mientras ellos activan mi sello, tú acabarás con los guardias y los asistentes, y luego caerás sobre los consejeros. Yo te ganaré todo el tiempo que pueda.

-Padre… si haces eso… tú…- comenzó a balbucear una afectada Hanabi, sin ser capaz de decir lo obvio… ese plan sería suicida para Hiashi.

-Lo sé hija, y de buen grado lo acepto. Es el último servicio a mi clan, y una forma de hacer un poco de justicia con la muerte de mi hermano. No me merezco menos que la muerte, y espero sinceramente que, tras esto, algún día puedas perdonarme…- finalizó, dando un beso en la frente a su hija por sorpresa, que no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.- Te quiero mucho, hija mía. Sé mejor que yo.

(Flashback fin)

Los aterrados consejeros se dieron la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Solo pudieron ver una silueta vestida de negro, con una máscara anbu de un conejo y una katana empapada de sangre. Sangre de cada uno de los guardias, que sigilosamente había ejecutado mientras los consejeros estaban distraídos con su padre. Sangre de los asistentes que sacaron el cuerpo degollado de la mujer, y que no vieron venir el acero de la fémina hasta que estuvo en sus gargantas. Y ahora más sangre, la sangre el cuello de Utano, que cayó el suelo con un grito ahogado y las manos en la garganta, intentando contener el río del líquido rojo que ahora se le escapaba. Irónico que hubiese muerto igual que la mujer que acababa de asesinar. Maru y Midori intentaron reaccionar y lanzarse conjuntamente al ataque, pero sólo la primera logró cargar. Cuando midori intentó hacerlo, su pie se vio incapaz de moverse. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver la trémula mano de Hiashi aferrada a su tobillo izquierdo, inmovilizándola lo justo como para que no atacase, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal. Iba a rematar a ese desgraciado, pero el grito de Maru la alertó.

Entre un gran géiser de sangre, la hyuuga había perdido el brazo izquierdo al fallar su junken, brazo al que siguió su pierna con un nuevo tajo de usagi. Ya sólo quedaba una consejera y unos aterrados asistentes, que murieron por los shuriken de la kunoichi cuando trataron de huir de esa carnicería. Midori se zafó del agarre del moribundo Hiashi, intentando atacar con su junken, pero usagi solo tuvo que girar el tronco ante ese torpe conato de ataque y dirigir su propio golpe con fuerza al codo de la hyuuga anciana, doblándolo en una dirección antinatural. La hyuuga perversa lanzó un grito de dolor al aire, pero este pronto terminó cuando su cabeza se separó de su cuerpo a la orden de la katana de la anbu. Fin de la carnicería para Hanabi, pero no de la misión. Debía de hacer parecer todo esto un trágico accidente, sino se investigaría qué había ocurrido en esa sala y saldrían todas las monstruosidades del consejo hyuuga a la luz. Usagi debía de borrar cada rastro de su tarea, y para eso sólo había una manera: fuego. La hyuuga menor comenzó a distribuir sellos explosivos por la sala: cuando el edificio se convirtiese en un coloso en llamas, solo quedarían restos carbonizados de los muertos, y nadie podría saber lo que había pasado allí.

Cuando hubo acabado de poner los sellos, sin embargo, se detuvo un momento a llorar. No lloraba por lo que había hecho, eso era necesario; ni por matar a los ancianos o los miembros de la rama secundaria que les servían, sinceramente se lo merecían. Lloraba por el único hombre hyuuga inocente de la rama principal que había muerto allí. Hiashi hyuuga reposaba en el suelo, con una pose tranquila, como si estuviese durmiendo. Y en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan… sincera. Una sonrisa que ahora Hanabi reconocía que le hubiese gustado ver más a menudo… le parecía preciosa. Hiashi hyuuga, una persona a la que se propuso odiar tras una vida de vejaciones y maltratos, una persona a la que su propia hija ponía a la altura de monstruos como Orochimaru. Una persona que, con su último acto de voluntad había demostrado a su hija que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Incluso se había negado a que su hija sacase su cuerpo de ese lugar: debía de morir ahí para darle más coherencia a la coartada de un incendio que descubrió al consejo reunido. Hiashi hyuuga… todo lo acontecido valía la redención de un hombre perdido pero con la capacidad de hacer el bien al final. Hanabi se agachó y se quitó la careta, dejando que sus lágrimas empapasen el rostro del tranquilo patriarca hyuuga.

-Yo también te quiero… tou chan…- declaró la joven, concediéndose un instante de debilidad para besar la frente de ese hombre que ahora si reconocía como su padre.- Y te perdono por todo…- y en ese momento la castaña recordó una frase que decía su primer capitán en los entierros de alguien inocente.- Si tibi terra levis…

* * *

 **Y fin. Capítulo de transición? Si y no, decídselo a los hyuuga, o a Aoki de otogakure xD Sobre todo, hay mucho contenido psicológico a desarrollar, cómo habéis visto.**

 **El primer acto... mi favorito. Me encanta daros detalles del pasado de Chikara y luego poner como le influyen en su forma de actuar, en serio. Detrás de Chikara hay y habrá un extenso desarrollo, no es un malo de cartón piedra, sin contenido más allá de putear al protagonista. Y hoy habéis visto uno de sus hobbys: las adivinanzas. Hikari fue lista y se aprovechó de ello para evitar que el pelinegro vaya a por Naruto, la diosa ya ha optado por medidas directas viendo cómo está resultando todo. Y menos mal, porque no sé cómo os lo habréis imaginado, pero ese pelinegro cubierto de ceniza y sangre y con esa máscara de hueso es una imagen acojonante. Y ese final... hay alguien capaz de aterrorizar a una diosa y de hacer quedar a Chikara como alguien cuerdo... quién será...**

 **en cuanto al segundo, era necesario para arreglar a Naruto dedicar un acto solamente a describir cómo se siente, un punto de partida por así decirlo. Miedo, tristeza, dolor... Naruto es alguien pasional, y en lo referente a esto tb. Su dilema es obvio: la última vez que fue débil y dejó a su amor vivir con el acabó todo muy mal. Y a eso hay que unir esa sensación de estar sustituyendo a Shion, cosa que no es cierta pero que una persona que se siente culpable por la muerte de su amada ve así. Si fuese por Naruto, se habría embarcado en un viaje suicida a iwa el día de la muerte de Shion para intentar expiar esa culpabilidad. Pero tiene a Shio, es su hija y hará todo lo posible para que no acabe huérfana como el. Y ahora ha llegado Sakura, y todo ese dolor interno se revuelve. Y entran en juego tb esas dos promesas que le hizo a sus dos grandes amores... muchos sentimientos juntos. Para curar una herida, primero debes de detener el sangrado, y todavia Naruto está sangrando emocionalmente.**

 **Pero la pelirrosada es una mujer de armas tomar y no va a dejarle herido mucho más tiempo. Quise representar en el cuarto arco esa ansiedad de Sakura por curarle. Me fijé en la serie que, cuando se trata de medicina, Sakura es como su maestra, profesional y metódica... salvo si está Naruto en la ecuación. La escena de Naruto tras quitarle yamato las cuatro colas, el cabezazo mientras le cura durante la guerra ante la pregunta de Minato (otro momento donde nos vendieron NaruSaku... que les costaba hacerlo con naruhina si lo tenían tan claro y todo el mundo prefería a la ojiperla?), cuando le abre el pecho para hacerle latir el corazón... y solo he nombrado tres de decenas... Sakura no puede mantenerse fría con Naruto cerca. Aquí quise reflejar como Sakura está ansiosa por curarle, como la afecta ese dolor de Naruto. Cierto es que ahí peco de paciencia, y nosotros que sabemos que ha pasado de verdad con el rubio podemos hasta justificar ese grito del rubio, al menos parcialmente, pero ella os recuerdo que, de momento, no lo sabe. Y después... me ha encantado escribir ese discurso, en serio. Era una idea para un oneshot (cien cicatrices se iba a llamar), pero aquí quedaba de fábula. Cada herida la podéis buscar en YouTube incluso. Estas palabras de Sakura han sido el medicamento perfecto para empezar a tratar al rubio, ya lo veréis. Naruto tenía dudas sobre su debía de alejarla, ahora en cambio ha visto que no debe de tenerlas con respecto a la haruno. Básicamente, porque no va a poder alejarla de el jamás, para su alegría.**

 **En cuanto al tercer acto, me di cuenta que la guerra os la he descrito atendiendo únicamente a las grandes naciones orientales, pero... y las occidentales? Esa masa de países indefensos, la fuente del poder de la secta del dios árbol, una granja de futuros esclavos del Shinju. Muchos diréis "Shikamaru es muy listo y debía de haber previsto cómo solucionar eso", yo os respondo que Shikamaru no hace milagros. Shikamaru ha tomado los recursos que tiene y los ha aplicado a defender lo que puede defender, una táctica agresiva para defender las naciones del oeste es insostenible para la alianza gokage. Bastante con dejarlo todo en un punto muerto luchando en enorme inferioridad. Pero podéis ver que ciertas naciones resisten: el país del demonio con su suelo sagrado, el país de las nieves y la aldea de la estrella (los he puesto limítrofes, no sé si no será así, pero en esta obra será así), los paises salvados por el escuadrón Kibo, que movidos por la esperanza no se van a rendir... es mi pequeño homenaje a todos esos pj de relleno olvidados por Kishimoto que, al menos a mi, me parece que encajaban perfectos en el canon. Y en último lugar, Sasame, que ha decidido dar el paso y luchar por hacer lo correcto. Tenía ganas de describir un golpe de estado desde que leí sobre la guardia pretoriana romana, no lo negaré... si, este golpe de estado es un calco de los que se producían al final del imperio romano, para que os hagáis una idea de lo simple que es XD**

 **y el último arco... la culminación de la subtrama de los hyuuga. Este acto va sobre la contrición forzosa y sus efectos. La única manera de redimirte es QUERER redimirte. Naruto, al ponerle al consejo hyuuga el sello de la bestia interior, les dio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, fue un "o comienzas a portarte bien, o te vas a convertir en un jodido animal", y podéis ver las dos posibles reacciones a esa frase en este capítulo: el tomarlo como una oportunidad de cambiar, o como un escollo para tu vida de maldades. Hiashi, como podéis ver, agradece ese sello, tanto que ha decidido expiar cada pecado de su vida y ahora es capaz incluso de sonreír (no le he visto en toda la serie hacerlo). Consideré que una buena forma de expiar su acto con su hermano (que, recuerdo, yo considero que de noble no tuvo una puta mierda... en la serie sólo les faltó decir que Hizashi debería de haberle dado las gracias...** **) era que muriese por lo mismo que su hermano, y que una forma de expiar su maltrato a sus hijas (considero a Hiashi el principal responsable de que hinata sólo sea capaz de desmayarse y de verse como un útero andante, de ahí que, en esta obra, en cuanto le brinda confianza a su hija mayor esta sufra un cambio tan radical) era que muriese dejándolas un clan limpio para vivir en paz. Redención, con todas sus letras.**

 **En cuanto a los consejeros... quería mostrarlos sadicos, corruptos, que se viese lo que hace la corrupción bestia interior. Por algo es sellado prohibido. La moraleja aquí es que una acción buena no compensa una mala como en una operación matemática, es necesario algo más. Como podéis ver, la imaginación de Hanabi se había quedado corta, y no es para menos, pero, gracias al plan de Hiashi, la veterana anbu ha podido vencer a ese consejo en un ataque por sorpresa. El clan hyuuga puede empezar de nuevo, y todo gracias a que Hanabi ha hecho un Itachi (no se que pensaréis vosotros, pero era la decisión más acertada). Esperemos que Hinata pueda en futuro reparar ese clan sobre los principios de igualdad y respeto, ya se verá. El acto esta basado en una misión del fallout New vegas relacionada con cierto casino que a primera vista parecía ser muy refinado y tranquilo (algo como sociedad del guante blanco se llamaba, creo), por si creéis que** **eso puede salir de mi mente XD**

 **y paramos por esta semana, la que viene tendremos mucho más, sobre todo en lo referente al NaruSaku. Se titula "Déjalo salir". Se acerca el momento amigos!**


	36. Déjalo salir

Cap34: Déjalo salir

 **Buenas de nuevo! Aquí tenéis el capítulo del lunes, KnK se acerca a su momento culmen y es necesario preparar a cada pj para la gran batalla final. Por el momento, hoy tenemos la solución del conflicto uchiha, a Chikara moviendo ficha, el juicio de hikari y dos actos de narusaku... mejor no os digo nada, que está mejor sorprenderte xD la paciencia es una virtud.**

 **y en cuanto a los review... el temido momento ha llegado. Ni un review. En el fondo, me sorprende haber atraído vuestra atención 35 capítulos. No sé si tomármelo como un "tu capítulo es tan bueno que no nos hace falta comentar nada" o como un "está puta mierda es incomprensible" xD. Me lo tomaré como una llamada de atención para mejorar, hasta retoqué el tercer acto y todo. Es mi obra, pero desde luego todos participamos, disfrutad del capítulo!**

 **Portada: un lobo negro de ojos rojos asomando del lindero de un bosque en medio de la noche.**

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Giman sonrió para sus adentros desde detrás de su máscara naranja con espirales. Las piezas de su tablero se movían, todos danzaban al ritmo que marcaba su deidad, con él como heraldo y portavoz. Su camino había sido tortuoso, y, como el de toda persona llamada a hacer algo grande, difícil hasta el extremo de lo imposible en muchos momentos. Era curioso, porque el dios árbol no había sido siempre su motivación… no, Giman había tenido familia largo tiempo ha. Había crecido como un ninja del montón en su potente aldea, un ninja centrado más en tener un futuro cómodo como chuunin de su nación que en destacar en los ámbitos ninja. No, Giman tuvo otra inquietud diferente, solo quería formar una familia y vivir en paz. Nunca destacó en sus habilidades ninja (y quién podría decirlo, viéndole ahora), Giman siempre fue un chuunin de nivel medio con afinidad para el Doton y el raiton, pero no por ello falto de talento. No, su talento era diferente, y su mejor arma no era un ojo mágico, o unas reservas de chakra brutales, era su palabra. Su lengua, más afilada que el más mortífero de los kunais, le había facilitado todo lo que necesitó: le permitió conocer a la mujer de su vida, hacerse con el liderazgo de su clan, asegurarse de que su hijo tuviese la mejor formación posible… pero, como todo castillo de naipes, su mundo solo necesitó una brisa de aire para derrumbarse.

Y, con todo perdido, Giman encontró su auténtica motivación. El dios árbol, con el gran tsukuyomi de la guerra, le devolvió todo lo perdido… y le dio mucho más. Cuando se despertó, y vio que su mundo perfecto realmente no se había perdido y que su nuevo dios le había otorgado su poder, consagró su vida, y su gran talento, al Shinju. Fundó la secta del dios árbol, investigó sobre su savia, reclutó a otras personas que habían visto la verdad como él… tenía que admitir que tuvo muchísima suerte, jamás podría haber llegado hasta donde estaba sin ese brutal golpe de suerte que representó encontrar a Chikara. Ese monstruo del chakra fue el martillo de la orden, la persona que les permitió dejar de moverse en las sombras y golpear al mundo shinobi, a ese mundo que se negaba a aceptar la verdad por las buenas. Era cierto que Chikara tenía su propia agenda, una agenda marcada por otro monstruo del chakra y una joven kunoichi de cabellos rosados, y que Giman no le veía el sentido, pero no le importaba. El auténtico líder sectario era una persona pragmática, y le bastaba con lo que había hecho el pelinegro para estar contento… y por lo que iba a hacer.

Y ante él se encontraba el fruto de su esfuerzo, los auténticos hijos del dios árbol. Llevaban administrando la savia de la raíz principal del Shinju durante dos años a todo aquel civil y shinobi que capturaban, induciéndolos a aceptar al dios árbol y entregarles su existencia. Todos nacieron del árbol, y todos volvían a él. Su efecto más conocido era el aumentar las reservas de chakra del receptor: shinobis que pasaban a tener un nivel de poder de un jounin de un día para otro, civiles que nunca habían portado un arma se convertían en máquinas de matar eficientes… después, a medida de que el Shinju se fortalecía en la persona, acababa sometiendo la psique de su huésped, convirtiéndole en un obediente siervo de la deidad blanca. Aquí se comenzaba a ver el auténtico potencial del regalo del Shinju: esos sectarios eran guerreros sin miedo, sin emociones más allá que cumplir los designios de la deidad. Unos guerreros que habían puesto en jaque a la alianza shinobi. Y ahora, el árbol había dado el siguiente paso con los sectarios que habían recibido el don del Shinju hace ya dos años. Ante Giman se encontraban unos seres deformes, más parecidos a árboles humanoides de color blanco que a hombres, variando de alturas desde el metro y medio hasta los tres metros, o incluso más, ya que el Shinju seguía creándolos y mejorándolos. No necesitaban comer, ni dormir, sólo una orden de su dios, o de su heraldo en este caso. Todos se hallaban estáticos, con sus brillantes ojos púrpuras mirando al horizonte, esperando la señal para luchar.

Señal que Giman estaba posponiendo. Era cierto que esos guerreros de corteza blanca eran extremadamente poderosos, excediendo notablemente el poder de un jounin promedio, pero no eran invencibles. No, podían caer, así que había que usarlos con mesura. Y lanzarlos de frente contra la "sombra de Shikamaru" sería contraproducente. Ese nara era un genio de la táctica, Giman tenía que admitirlo, había creado una línea de defensa capaz de frenar al inmenso ejército del dios árbol, un ejército que crecía día tras día gracias a la conversión de los rehenes y prisioneros, fuesen civiles o shinobi. Giman se dedicaba a enviar a sus sectarios más débiles, la mayoría mujeres y niños, contra esa extensa defensa, buscando desgastarla para cuando su "martillo" decidiese dejar de buscar lo que no puede ser encontrado. Giman era poderoso, pero tenía claro que no podía destruir esa línea defensiva. No, necesitaba el poder y el ingenio del grandioso Chikara. Se hallaba examinando a uno de los guerreros del Shinju cuando se percató de que algo había aparecido a su espalda. Sin necesitar girarse, invocó sus estacas de metal que tenía dispersas por toda la guarida, que diligentemente rodearon al "invitado", que solo reaccionó con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Te pongo nervioso… Giman?- preguntó con ironía el enmascarado pelinegro, observando divertido esas estacas de metal. Ya las había usado en el duelo que tuvieron, resultando en una herida pequeña en el hombro de Chikara. Y herir a Chikara era un hito.- Aunque me sorprende que me detectes tan fácil…

-Chikara…- contestó el sectario de la máscara naranja, para dejar caer pesadamente al suelo las estacas.- realmente, detecté metal a mi espalda y decidí ser precavido. Espero la visita de cierta kunoichi de un momento a otro.

-Ya veo…- Chikara se acercó a uno de los hijos del Shinju, examinándolo. Estaba francamente sorprendido, ese ser de metro y medio, con ramas y astillas saliendo de su piel de manera caótica, más parecido a un árbol que a un hombre, tenía el poder equivalente a uno de los lobos de dos colas de madre. Y los más grandes aparentaban ser aún más fuertes.- Veo que no estabas aquí pegado a esa raíz repugnante por nada.

-Por supuesto. Mi dios ha comenzado a enviarnos su poder para dar el golpe definitivo. Pero no creo que hayas venido para oír esto… dime, ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita? ¿Te has cansado de buscar al uzumaki sin éxito?

-Realmente le encontré hace medio año, ¿te crees que su novia estaba sola?- comentó despreocupadamente el enmascarado anbu. Giman le sostuvo la mirada: su orden ya sabía, por medio de esos lobos que poblaban su territorio, que la gran Shion, mujer del demonio naranja, había muerto a manos de Chikara. Lo que no se imaginaba es que estuviese en ese momento con el uzumaki, no porque la lógica no lo indicase, sino porque necesariamente se habrían enfrentado los dos colosos… y eso no había pasado, el mundo seguía en pie, no había noticias de que una región hubiese quedado borrada del planeta, como resultaría si se enfrentaban…

-Interesante… Y si le has encontrado, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve y mátalo, y así sólo tendrás que buscar a la chica pelirrosa.- sugirió un ligeramente ansioso Giman. Joder, si lo mataba, la secta iniciaría el ataque a gran escala. En realidad lo único que frenaba la ofensiva de Giman era su miedo al uzumaki, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo volátil que era su "martillo". Ya había comprobado en la frontera noreste de Iwa lo que era capaz de hacer ese demonio naranja, con solo cien clones había arrasado cinco campamentos con miles de hombres… suerte que tenían reservas de soldados de sobra, pero joder, como mantuviese ese ritmo un par de meses, iwa sería un erial.

-No es tan sencillo… él debe de venir a mi. Si voy ahora, le despellejaré en una hora. Y no quiero eso, quiero una batalla legendaria, quiero ver hasta dónde llega mi poder, quiero darlo todo, sentir el miedo a morir en mi piel, la adrenalina del momento, comprobar si soy capaz de destruir un mundo entero… literalmente. Créeme, puedo comprobarlo y aún así ganarle, tengo un as en la manga…

-Ya me lo imagino, te recuerdo que te he visto usarlo antes contra mi… y oyéndote, me imagino porqué estás aquí: no se te ocurre como atraerle.- Chikara gruñó como reconocimiento, haciendo sonreír a giman. Era hora de usar su gran talento y ganar la guerra.- bien, yo tengo la solución. Te pondrás al frente de los hijos del Shinju y atacarás a la alianza.

-Giman, si te crees que vas a poder ponerme a tu servicio lo llevas jodido. Trabajo mucho mejor sólo.

-Chikara, no me malinterpretes. Ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos: no te ofreceré confianza, te ofreceré información y soluciones. Mi talento primordial no es ni mi elemento principal regalado por el Shinju, ni mi dirección militar de las tropas… es conseguir que la gente actúe conforme a mis intereses… aunque sean radicalmente opuestos a los suyos. El interés de Naruto es poner un puto universo entre tú y él, pero el muy imprudente te ha retado a un duelo, seguramente confiando en alguna trampa. Bien, yo puedo sacarle de su madriguera, de su cómoda trampa, y hacer que venga a ti, que actúe contra sus intereses. Y la única forma es que sus seres queridos griten su nombre al viento.

-Te recordare lo obvio: como intentes tocar un pelo de Sakura arrancaré tu árbol de la tierra como la mala hierba que es.- amenazó un tenso Chikara.

-Tranquilo, mis sectarios se dejarán matar por ella antes que dañarla. Pero piénsalo así: si ella grita su nombre, él aparecerá. Te lo aseguro, si la atraes a ti, él vendrá con ella. Y para ello solo tienes que atacar con mis tropas y destruir una de las grandes naciones. Antes de que te lo plantees, he pensado mucho en ti a la hora de planear esto, y te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Si. Donyoku está preparado con sus hombres para dar el golpe, solo necesita una señal. Y esa señal había pensado en que la realizases tú… aquí.- y el líder sectario señaló un punto concreto del mapa, uno que arrancó la sonrisa más psicópata de su vida al pelinegro. Viejas rencillas inundaron su mente, viejos deseos de venganza que le hicieron por un instante olvidarse de todo. Y, en su interior, madre estaba igual: de toda la sangre, la de esos shinobi era la que más le gustaba.

-Joder Giman… tengo que reconocerlo, tu talento es único… bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- concluyó, sintiendo cada pelo de su cuerpo erizarse. Hora de rememorar el pasado.

* * *

Sakura se revolvió con pereza entre las sábanas de la cama de Naruto. Normalmente la haruno era una persona madrugadora, al salir el sol ya estaba abriendo los ojos, pero en ese lugar parecía que esa costumbre sería imposible de mantener. No sabía si sería el olor a Naruto de las sabanas, la sensación cálida que desprendía al abrazarse a él, sus besos cuando se revolvía incómoda… pero, en las dos noches que llevaba durmiendo allí, le costaba muchísimo salir de ese pequeño paraíso por las mañanas. Se estiró con pereza, oyendo a los pájaros piar con tranquilidad, completamente relajada, y estiró su mano para acariciar al rubio.

-Buenos días dormi…- la pelirrosada no pudo finalizar la frase, puesto que su mano no captó nada.

La cama a su lado estaba vacía, lo cual era extraño. Naruto era la persona más dormilona que había conocido en su vida, capaz de hacer sombra al nara en cuanto a lo que pereza a despertarse por las mañanas se refería. Incluso recordaba cómo más de una vez tuvo que ir a despertarlo al mediodía porque se había dormido y llegaba tarde a alguna reunión con Tsunade. El que ella fuese la que se hubiese dormido le parecía muy extraño. Tocó las sábanas, esperando encontrarlas calientes, señal de que el rubio se habría levantado recientemente y estaría en el baño, o quizás haciendo el desayuno. Pero estaban frías. Recordaba haber dormido abrazada a Naruto, así que el rubio tendría que haberse levantado hace horas como mínimo. Miró alrededor y se comenzó a preocupar. Ni una señal del uzumaki. La cocina estaba sin tocar desde ayer, el baño desocupado, no había nadie en el jardín… A pesar de que la lógica la indicaba que habría salido a hacer un recado, puesto que todas sus cosas seguían allí, otra parte de ella temía algo peor. ¿Y si ese baka había vuelto a decidir por ella y había huido por la noche? No quería ni pensar en tener que volverle a buscar, le había encontrado y quería ayudarle, no quería volver a separarse de él nunca más. Su corazón se llenaba de angustia por pensar que el uzumaki hubiese vuelto a huir, esta vez sería una demostración de total desconfianza, algo que la dolería de verdad. Ella quería entrar en la vida del rubio de nuevo, y esa conducta lo impediría.

Pero todas sus preocupaciones resultaron infundadas cuando sintió un brillante relámpago amarillo en la habitación contigua a la que dormía el rubio. El hirashin, por lo que innegablemente tenía que ser el rubio, como le confirmó un examen de su chakra. No había entrado en esa habitación antes, la haruno era una persona educada, no dada a curiosear, como harían su madre o Ino cerda. Supuso desde el primer día que esa habitación sería alguna clase de almacén, quizás incluso un estudio donde practicar el fuinjutsu. Pero ahora que Naruto había aparecido ahí, el gusanillo de la curiosidad comenzó a picarla. ¿Qué habría allí? ¿Por qué el rubio no le había hablado de ello? ¿Qué había estado haciendo tan temprano? Antes de que decidiese acercarse a husmear, Naruto salió en silencio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, para luego dar un ligero respingo al ver a Sakura con una mueca de curiosidad en el rostro, mirándole fijamente con su pequeño pantalón de pijama y su camiseta naranja del rubio que usaba para dormir. El misterio de dónde había estado aumentó en importancia: el rubio llevaba la camiseta de tirantes blanca que usaba para entrenar algo sudada debajo de su clásica chaqueta negra de rebordes naranjas, así como sus pantalones anbu, lo que implicaba que había estado haciendo ejercicio físico, y durante bastante tiempo había llegado a sudar. Y un examen más detenido de sus reservas de chakra la hizo decantarse por la hipótesis de que había estado entrenando: las de Kurama y su chakra natural estaban intactas, pero sus propias reservas personales estaban a la mitad.

-Ahí va, veo que estás despierta, bella durmiente.- declaró con una sonrisa nerviosa el uzumaki, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ese gesto era indudable: el rubio estaba tramando algo.

-Si, y he visto que no estabas… ¿Dónde has ido?- preguntó con sospecha la haruno. No quería parecer una novia controladora, eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin saber qué tramaba el rubio. La última vez que pasó por alto comportamientos extraños del ojiazul, este acabó en la camilla del hospital luchando por su vida contra el Shinju. El uzumaki necesitaba espacio, lo tenía claro, pero tampoco quería perderlo mucho de vista, no al menos hasta que atase algunos cabos.

-Salí a hacer un… recado… dattebayo

-Solo dices dattebayo cuanto estás nervioso Naruto…- contestó con aún más sospecha la ojijade, haciendo al rubio tragar grueso. No iba a negar que la hacían gracia esas reacciones nerviosas de Naruto cuando le interrogaba, le pasaba desde su época de la academia. Pero ahora debía de centrarse, tenía que asegurarse de que el rubio no estuviese haciendo ninguna tontería. Al fin y al cabo estaba atravesando una depresión, aunque la extrañó notar con su chakra natural una inmensa sensación de… paz… en ese momento. El dolor seguía ahí, enterrado, pero ahora también estaba muy feliz. Era… extraño.- Y la cama está fría, así que debía de ser un recado de varias horas… sin contar que está claro que vienes de entrenar…- Sakura decidió optar por una táctica más cercana, viendo que su rubio estaba de verdad nervioso, así que se acercó y entrelazó sus manos con las del ojiazul para darle un suave beso y así tranquilizarlo.- ¿No habrás estado ensayando para que no barra el suelo contigo cuando volvamos a konoha, no?

-Sakura chan…- contestó un visiblemente nervioso Naruto, extrañando más a la kunoichi. Naruto, si bien es cierto que estaba nervioso como nunca por lo que iba a hacer ahora, también lo estaba por si la haruno descubría lo que había estado haciendo la mayor parte de la noche en la otra cabaña, así que decidió prescindir de los preámbulos y pasar al ataque.- Qui… quiero presentarte a alguien… dattebayo…

Sakura se asombró ante la revelación. ¿Presentarle a alguien? ¿Eso había estado haciendo por la mañana, yendo a buscar a otra persona? La haruno asintió con duda y se dejó llevar de la mano hacia la citada habitación, intentando prever lo que habría dentro. O más bien quién, porque percibía una tenue firma de chakra dentro. Pero, si esa persona se encontraba en la habitación… ¿había estado toda la conversación con Naruto en silencio, sin hacer nada? Era… siniestro, no sabía cómo expresarlo la haruno. Naruto abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, y la ojijade comenzó a sumirse en un estado de pura confusión. El cuarto, revestido con paredes de roble, estaba plagado de juguetes infantiles. Tenía una pequeña camilla, con varias bolsas de pañales limpios y toallitas húmedas; y una cuna de madera pintada en blanco con sábanas rosas y blancas a donde se dirigía Naruto. Sakura se quedó en shock cuando vio lo que había allí: una niña. No una cualquiera, la niña de la casa de Tsunami. Ese pelo rojo era inconfundible, a pesar de no poder verla los ojos violetas por encontrarse plácidamente dormida, envuelta en una manta rosa con zorritos, abrazada al gorro de pijama con dientes de su padre y con un peluche de Kurama escoltándola.

Sakura, en su confusión, observó a Naruto, que mantenía una pose de total tensión. Ese momento para él era muy importante. La conversación que había tenido con ella el día anterior le había afectado profundamente. Sakura chan, su Sakura chan, quería ayudarle, quería estar con él. Y al rubio en serio le alegraba, pero se sentía mal porque no conociese toda la información. Y había decidido contársela ahora, no posponerlo más. Si hubiese sido por Tsunami, Shio se habría quedado más días en su casa, hasta que Naruto normalizase su relación con la ojijade. Pero ni Naruto quería posponer más la verdad, ni podía estar tanto tiempo lejos de su pequeña. Dos días sin ver a su angelito de ojos violetas… se le habían hecho eternos… Así que había decidido ir a buscarla esa mañana, y llevarla de vuelta a su casa para presentársela a Sakura. No sabía qué esperar, ni la sabiduría milenaria de Kurama le había servido. Podría ser desde una reacción de pura felicidad de la haruno, hasta una nueva bronca y abandono. Pero no iba a quedarse quieto por miedo, no, Naruto uzumaki no era así. Y si Sakura no era capaz de entenderlo, al menos no la habría engañado. Hablarle de su hija era lo correcto, lo tenía claro.

-Sakura chan…- dijo, intentando ocultar los nervios. Pero una simple mirada a su ángel de cabello rojo le bastó para sonreír como un tonto y seguir con su plan. Con esa niña a su lado, Naruto nunca sería débil. Bajo la mirada de Shio, Naruto podría vivir eternamente si fuese necesario.-… te presento a mi hija… Shio Uzumaki.- Al finalizar, el rubio se quedó viendo a la pelirrosada, que estaba asimilando la noticia como podía.

-Tu… tu hija…

-Si…- contestó el ojiazul, dirigiéndose con serenidad a la ojijade, que le observaba esperando más información.- Sa… Sakura chan… cuanto ayer me dijiste que querías estar conmigo… me… me sentí muy feliz… te amo, es… es la verdad, y no quiero separarme de ti. Pero no era justo que tomases esa decisión sin saberlo todo… dijiste que me querías ayudar, y para ello necesitabas saberlo todo y…. quiero… quiero contártelo, por eso la he traído aquí… lo entenderé si decides irte, pero… no podía ocultártelo más…

Sakura se quedó paralizada, asimilando lo acontecido y lo dicho por el uzumaki. Realmente, ya se había intentado preparar psicológicamente para algo así desde que encontró la foto de Shion embarazada con Naruto. Al principio sintió unos celos terribles, celos fruto de su amor por el rubio. No es que estuviese preparada para ser madre aún, pero tenía clara una cosa: si en un futuro tenía hijos, quería que fuesen con Naruto. Y ver esa foto la recordó lo obvio: si no hubiese sido tan estúpida en el país del hierro, la mujer de esa foto podría haber sido ella. Y viendo la sonrisa radiante de la ojivioleta, estaba segura de que sería feliz. Le dolió, y mucho, no ser la madre del primer hijo de Naruto, y de ahí su reacción explosiva con la que casi destruye el hogar del ojiazul. Pero luego ese sentimiento egoísta se fue al traste en cuanto el uzumaki le reveló que no estaba ya con Shion, y esos celos se vieron sustituidos por un sentimiento de aprehensión. La haruno no era tonta, sabía que esa mujer y el bebé que esperaba no podían haber desaparecido por ciencia infusa, y el profundo sentimiento de dolor del ojiazul la hizo temerse lo peor. Dicen que no hay experiencia vital más terrible que perder a un hijo… ¿y si Naruto la había sufrido, y por eso estaba totalmente roto por dentro? Pero, gracias a Kami, esa niña ante sus ojos estaba bien, estaba viva.

Sakura se acercó al rubio, que la observaba temiéndose una bronca o un ataque de celos. Pero, en lugar de eso, la pelirrosada le besó con pasión los labios mientras lloraba. Y no eran lágrimas de tristeza realmente, eran lágrimas de alivio por no confirmarse ese terrible temor, y de felicidad. Naruto se estaba abriendo a ella, de verdad lo que le había dicho había logrado su objetivo. El sabor de su rubio se mezcló con el de sus propias lágrimas, y el rubio se apartó para sorbérselas una a una, como hizo la noche que se acostaron la primera vez tras romper la barrera que la impedía ser una mujer plenamente. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, con ironía: no sabía si era una broma del destino, o casualidad, pero ya había conocido a la hija de Naruto sin saberlo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Shio no era solo "marea", era una sal marina del ramen. Como Naruto no era solo remolino, era también un tipo de condimento de ese plato. Y esa forma de mirarla le había resultado tremendamente familiar por una razón: tenía el mismo gesto que su padre. Se separó de los besos del uzumaki lentamente, sin dejar de abrazarlo, para luego hablarle con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Naruto.

-No tienes que darlas, era lo justo… tenía ganas de presentaros si te soy sincero, dattebayo…- comentó, volviendo a regalarla una inmensa sonrisa, una sonrisa que se agrandó aún más cuando se giró a mirar a su hija.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura al ver el gesto del rubio. Por eso detectaba paz en él, era por su hija. Por tenerla en sus brazos. Naruto siempre había tenido un sueño por encima de cualquier otro: tener una familia. Había convertido a una aldea entera en su familia particular, pero aún así no era algo comparable a tener una pequeña criatura en tus manos, sangre de tu sangre. Por primera vez, Sakura no sintió celos por ver a Naruto mirar con puro amor a otra mujer… con esa niña, podría hacer la vista gorda. Y era porque a ella también la había encandilado. Y, como si supiese que hablaban de ella, la pelirroja abrió los ojos con curiosidad. Esos inmensos diamantes violetas primero miraron a su padre con tranquilidad, y luego se posaron en los jades de Sakura. Y entonces la niña la regaló una inmensa sonrisa, y terminó por conquistarla. Ya la había dejado a punto en casa de tsunami, pero ahora ya no había remisión. Y no la había por una simple razón: esa sonrisa era heredada de su padre. Sakura era una catedrática en lo que a sonrisas del rubio se refiere, y esa era su favorita.

-Parece que mi pequeño demonio se ha despertado.- comentó el rubio mientras tomaba a la niña con cuidado en brazos, enterneciendo completamente a la haruno. Era una faceta que nunca había visto de Naruto, la de Naruto como padre. Viéndole con konohamaru, se imaginaba un padre despistado e irresponsable, sólo había que recordar que le había enseñado su infame jutsu sexy… pero le alegraba ver que con su hija era un padre cariñoso, protector y responsable. La niña se revolvió un poco en brazos de su padre, dirigiendo sus manitas hacia Sakura.- Vaya, parece que has heredado el gusto de tu padre por el rosa, ¿eh?- declaró jocosamente el ojiazul, mientras la niña seguía a lo suyo y Sakura se sonrojaba con el piropo.- ¿Quieres?- señaló, ofreciendo a la niña.

-S… si, por supuesto.- contestó la haruno, reponiéndose del sonrojo. Cuando tomó en brazos a Shio, esta se dedicó a juguetear con su colgante, arrancándole una ligera risa a la haruno. Otra vez el mismo gesto, pero ahora lo entendía plenamente: el colgante estaba cargado de chakra de Naruto, del chakra de su padre, por eso la llamaba la atención tanto. Sakura contempló a la niña con una tierna sonrisa unos segundos, pero una duda seguía removiéndose en su interior, una que intentaría resolver ahora.- Naruto, esta niña es un ángel. En serio.

-Ya, agradezco que no haya heredado mis berrinches ni mi gusto por las travesuras…- Sakura se rió por esa contestación, asintiendo para darle la razón.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo pudo Shion dejaros atrás? Como… ¿Cómo es que no está con esta niña ahora? ¿Cómo pudo abandonarla?- preguntó con el corazón en un puño. Esperaba no haber metido la pata, pero necesitaba entenderlo. Naruto adoptó una mueca de dolor en el rostro, pero no de ira, lo que tranquilizó un poco a la haruno.

-No la abandonó Sakura chan… Shion chan jamás habría podido… lo que pasó fue…- Naruto se disponía a contarlo, cuando de golpe se frenó en seco y giró su cabeza, mirando a la puerta de la casa. Sakura iba a reclamarle, cuando el rubio se dirigió a ella con un tono serio.- Sakura chan, cuida de Shio. Tenemos compañía.

La pelirrosada se alarmó de inmediato, activando su chakra natural. Su expresión se tornó en una de más preocupación cuando detectó veinte formas de chakra de nivel jounin alto acercándose a la cabaña, todas descansadas y con intenciones hostiles. Incluso la niña pareció percibirlo, puesto que se aferró a la camiseta de la haruno con fuerza. Naruto recogió su guadaña de labriego, que descansaba a un lado de la puerta, y se dispuso frente al hogar, listo para el combate. A los dos minutos, dieciocho ninjas aparecieron en el jardín de la casa, mientras dos lo hacían sobre el tejado, todos ellos vestidos con uniforme anbu y máscaras de porcelana con el símbolo de raíz en su frente. Sakura maldijo por lo bajo su estupidez, con la emoción de volver a ver a Naruto y sus intentos de lograr que se abriese se había olvidado por completo de las momias del consejo. Se esperaba un movimiento por parte de ese par de carcamales, y al parecer este había sido enviar a sus anbu de élite de raíz a barrer con lo que quedase después de que la pelirrosada y el rubio se encontrasen. La extrañaba que portasen esa actitud tan hostil si su intención era llevar a Naruto de vuelta a la aldea, pero no estaba para investigar, solo para defender al bebé.

-Ya decía yo que tardabais en llegar.. detecté a los hijos de puta que seguían a Sakura chan desde la primera noche.- declaró Naruto con parsimonia, mientras posaba el extremo del mango de su guadaña en el suelo y apoyaba su cuerpo en el asa.- decidme, ¿no venís a recriminarme el dejaros sin mi presencia en konoha, no?

-Naruto uzumaki.- declaró un anbu con una máscara de pájaro, cuya voz revelaba que era una mujer.- Por orden del consejo de la aldea, se te sentencia a muerte por deserción y traición. No te resistas y ahorraremos sangre.- finalizó, mientras todos los anbu sacaban sus katanas y ninjatos.

-Supongo, por vuestra clara omisión de mi derecho a juicio, y por la información sensible que le robé a Orochimaru y que ahora poseo, que os envían las momias para borrar sus huellas, ¿no? Iros y no malgastéis vuestras vidas inútilmente…

-Naruto uzumaki, llevamos esperando desde ayer el momento. Ahora su chakra se encuentra bajo, no tiene oportunidad de ganar.- comentó la anbu líder con serenidad.

-¡Un momento!- intervino la haruno, intentando evitar que la sangre llegase al río y Shio estuviese en peligro.- Vosotros os debéis como anbu a Hatake kakashi, rokudaime de konoha, no a los consejeros. Y hokage sama no quiere a Naruto muerto.

-Tu a callar, maldita zorra traidora. Luego nos encargaremos de ti.- gritó un anbu más alto que la líder, con una máscara de perro, arrancándole una mueca de enojo a Naruto. Ese shinobi había formado su sentencia de muerte, pasase lo que pasase ahí.

-Tori taichou, detecto chakra en el bebé. Y tiene una tonalidad similar a la del uzumaki.- dijo otra anbu, la kunoichi sensorial del grupo por lo que dedujo Naruto. Esperaba que no dijesen ninguna tontería con respecto a Shio, o si no…

-Perfecto, nos la llevaremos también tras acabar con los objetivos. Homura y Utatane sama ansían tener uzumaki a su servicio, podrán usar a la niña como máquina de cría en cuanto tenga edad suficiente.- ordenó la capitana.

Vale, una tontería como esa. Pensándolo bien, no podían decir una estupidez mayor, estaba claro que querían firmar su sentencia de muerte. Naruto comenzó a desprender un intenso instinto asesino usando su chakra, mientras sus manos desarrollaban garras por el chakra rojo de Kurama que corría por sus venas, que estaba igual de furioso que su cachorro. Todos los anbu se quedaron estáticos en el sitio. Incluso la niña pudo percibirlo, puesto que se tapó la cara con la camiseta de Sakura en total silencio. Sin girarse, Naruto procedió a hablar.

-Sakura chan, entra en la casa, cierra la puerta y activa los sellos de silencio. No quiero que mi hija oiga lo que va a ocurrir aquí.- declaró, obteniendo un asentimiento de la haruno. Le preocupaba el uzumaki, no dejaba de ser un enfrentamiento contra veinte anbu veteranos y especializados, con representantes de cada gran clan de konoha seguramente. Aún con todo su chakra natural y el de Kurama, sería un duelo difícil por su inferioridad numérica, más por tener que defenderlas a ellas que por la lucha en si. Sus enemigos sólo tenían que ponerse deacuerdo y atacar a la vez a un Naruto que no abandonaría su posición. Pero entendía que la seguridad de Shio era primordial. Obedeció y se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras mantenía a Shio acunada contra su pecho.

-Está desarrollando el modo biju, sacad los sellos supresores.- ordenó la capitana, mientras todos los anbu sacaban unos papeles con sellos que le resultaron muy familiares al rubio.

-Vaya… veo que esas momias se hicieron con el sello de Ero sannin para emergencias conmigo…- declaró el rubio con tranquilidad, mientras se hacía un ligero corte en el pulgar con la hoja de su arma.- Ya estabais condenados a muerte cuando insultasteis a mi Sakura chan y hablasteis de convertir a mi hija en una incubadora humana… pero la muerte puede ser una liberación si me lo propongo… así que… tú.- gritó, señalando a un anbu con una máscara de buey, que no había abierto la boca hasta entonces.- te permitiré morir rápido **SI APARTAS TU PUTO PIE DE AHÍ.** \- gritó con una voz gutural tan aterradora que algunos anbu dieron un paso atrás. El citado anbu, ignorando la sensación de alarma, miró al suelo con desdén, y luego se dirigió al ojiazul, ahora ojirrojo.

-¿apartarme de esta puta piedra?- preguntó, sin reconocer lo que era realmente a pesar de tratarse de una piedra bien tallada y limpia. La dio una ligera patada con la punta de la bota por si tenía algo escondido, pero no parecía ser así. Aunque fue curioso que Naruto apretase aún más los dientes al ver ese gesto.- conténtate con que no mee en ella, demonio. Somos veinte contra uno y no puedes usar tu modo biju, estás muerto.

- **HAHAHAAA**.- se rió cruelmente el uzumaki, mientras algunos anbu se miraban confundidos.- **No sois veinte anbu contra uno. Sois veinte hormigas contra nueve colas. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU.** \- exclamó, tocando con su pulgar sangrante el suelo antes de que ningún anbu pudiese reaccionar. Una inmensa nube de humo apareció en el claro, y los asaltantes comenzaron a temblar cuando un sentimiento de temor primigenio les invadió, una terrible sensación de pánico. Dentro de la casa, Sakura solo pudo balbucear un nombre al disiparse el humo.

-¿Kurama?- preguntó al aire, claramente impactada. Un inmenso zorro de color naranja con llamas recorriéndole, con seis colas a su espalda y más grande que la propia cabaña del rubio, enseño sus dientes en una sádica sonrisa, saboreando al fin su libertad con una buena porción de su poder. No eran sus nueve colas, pero joder, se sentía como un dios comparado con esos ningen.

-Ki… kiuby…- murmuraron con terror muchos anbu, recordando sus días de críos cuando ese ser arrasó la aldea sin esfuerzo. Algunos incluso se mearon encima, superados por esa sensación de alarma mortal que les enviaba el cerebro. En el ADN de todo ser vivo estaba impreso a fuego el peligro que traía el gran Kitsune no kiuby y su cólera. ¿Cómo tener la mente fría con la personificación del odio frente a ti?

- **Como adoro los viejos nombres, ningen…** \- contestó relamiéndose el bijuu.- **Aunque adoro aún más el sabor de la sangre humana, ¿Decíais que ibais a usar a Shio como máquina de cría?**

- **Kurama, encárgate de los del jardín, yo de los dos del tejado. Y déjame al hijo de la gran puta de la máscara de buey… le voy a dividir en cinco partes…** \- dijo con una frialdad homicida el ojiazul, mientras el anbu temblaba ligeramente y recordaba un antiguo dicho relacionado con el clan uzumaki, "los uzumaki son muy viciosos, y más aún con quien amenaza a sus hijos".

Sakura, desde dentro de la casa, pudo contemplar la batalla. Realmente, el llamarlo batalla era una exageración, como si esos anbu pudiesen hacer algo contra un bijuu con seis colas. Incluso, llevados por esa sensación de terror primigenio, se olvidaron de Naruto y ellas. Kurama solamente se dedicaba a escoger una presa, perseguirla y devorarla para pasar a la siguiente, todo mientras los ataques de los anbu fracasaban una vez y otra en herirlo. Uno de los anbu, el desgraciado de la máscara de perro, intentó degollar al bijuu con su katana mientras esté destripaba a uno de sus compañeros con sus afilados dientes, pero el arma se fundió al contacto con ese fuego naranja tan potente. El infortunado guerrero chilló pidiendo clemencia, pero solo obtuvo una muerte lenta, siendo devorado en vida por ese depredador ancestral, mientras los pobres desgraciados de sus compañeros lanzaban una y otra técnica que ni hacía cosquillas al biju. Lo cierto era que Kurama estaba en serio disfrutando de la excursión fuera del cuerpo de Naruto. Puede que con su cachorro se comportase más civilizadamente, pero no dejaba de ser una masa de odio y un depredador alfa, estas carnicerías siempre le harían reír como un maníaco. Mientras Kurama jugaba con las entrañas de ese anbu, los anbu del tejado no tuvieron mejor suerte. Sakura notó un potente golpe en el tejado tras desaparecer en un haz de luz amarilla el uzumaki, y por instinto cubrió a la niña. Contempló como unas brillantes cadenas golpeaban a ambos anbu contra el suelo desde la parte de arriba de la casa sosteniéndolos por las piernas, y como lo hacían una y otra vez entre salpicaduras de sangre y crujidos de huesos hasta convertirlos en una pulpa sanguinolenta y moribunda. La haruno tenía que admitirlo: Naruto era pasional en absolutamente todo, incluido en el ensañamiento.

Tras destrozar a los anbu raíz del tejado, y mientras al fondo Kurama partía en dos a la anbu sensorial del grupo de un potente zarpazo y un dragón de agua invocado por otro guerrero se evaporaba al contacto con sus llamas naranjas sin hacer el más mínimo daño, Naruto descendió de un grácil salto y se dirigió, ignorando los gritos de auxilio y la marea de sangre, rumbo a su objetivo. El anbu de la máscara de buey literalmente se meó encima al ver acercarse al rubio, y con desesperación invocó una bola de fuego para intentar acabar con el rubio y huir. Pero la flama fue desviada de un golpe por las cadenas de diamantina de Naruto, que se extendieron y agarraron al enemigo de los brazos y las piernas. Los gritos de terror que el pobre desgraciado emitió, y que Sakura solo podía imaginarse debido a lo efectivo de los sellos de sonido, no evitaron que el uzumaki comenzase a tirar con cada cadena de forma progresiva. Aunque le llamó la atención a la ojijade que Naruto se molestase en apartarlo de una extraña roca del suelo. Tras unos minutos con el anbu gritando y temblando, sus piernas y brazos se separaron del cuerpo, dividiéndose el guerrero en cinco pedazos, como prometió el rubio. Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas… aunque esta vez fuese para mal. Cuando el ojiazul se giró, solo quedaban tres anbu, dos de ellos colgados en el aire y agarrados por las piernas con las colas del zorro, y la capitana anbu en el suelo intentando volver a colocar sus entrañas en su sitio.

-Kurama.- Naruto se miró y lamentó que su chaqueta estuviese manchada de sangre. Con pesadez se la quitó, la usó para limpiarse su rojo rostro y la tiró encima de un cadáver cercano.- no dejes rastro de los cuerpos, no quiero que Shio vea nada de esto. A esos tres te los puedes comer en el bosque, te lo has ganado.

- **Gaki, recuérdame que te deje de robar ramen este mes… me he divertido como en mis tiempos mozos con la sangre y las súplicas de piedad.** \- declaró el Kitsune con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Así que tú eras el ratero del ramen! ¡Shion chan me llamó paranoico, pero yo sabía que no había comido tantos cuencos cada día!

El zorro le dirigió una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y se dirigió al bosque con los pobres desgraciados que había capturado como presas, que chillaban y suplicaban sin remedio. Como si veinte anbu fuesen rival para un biju… y menos para uno con seis colas y el instinto asesino de Kurama. Antes de que desapareciese en el linde del bosque, los cadáveres de los anbu caídos se cubrieron de un intenso fuego naranja, que los calcinó hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas que arrastró el viento lejos de allí. Cuando Sakura se cercionó de que el Kitsune ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y de que los gritos de esos pobres desgraciados no llegasen a los oídos de la pequeña, desactivo los sellos de silencio. Y todo quedó en un silencio tranquilo, con incluso el piar de los pájaros de fondo. El silencio que marcaba seguramente el fin de raíz. Ya estaban tocados desde la muerte de Danzo, la pérdida de veinte miembros de élite sería devastadora. No es que a Sakura le inspirasen lástima: ya per se sentía asco hacia esos shinobi de raíz, pero por deferencia a su compañero artista de piel pálida trataba de verlos como víctimas y seres humanos, y no como animales al servicio de individuos sin escrúpulos. Pero esos pobres desgraciados se habían cavado su propia tumba al hablar así de Shio. La habría impactado la forma en que Naruto les había dado muerte (nunca se acostumbraría a esa faceta sádica y cruel de su baka, le recordaba en lo que podría haberse convertido el rubio si las cosas hubiesen sido… diferentes), pero contra ella no hubiesen tampoco evitado la tumba sin nombre que se merecían.

Sakura atravesó el jardín del rubio, sorprendida por su aspecto: estaba chamuscado, y con algunos cráteres, pero no había el más mínimo rastro de sangre. El fuego de Kurama había eliminado cualquier rastro de muerte de ese lugar, y por ello la pequeña pelirroja comenzaba a dormirse plácidamente en los brazos de la ojijade. La haruno, procurando no despertarla, anduvo hasta Naruto, que se encontraba arrodillado al lado de esa roca que tanto le había llamado la atención. Se encontraba limpiándola con esmero de las manchas de barro que habían dejado sobre ella las botas del difunto anbu, casi como si fuese una… persona. Se fijó en que una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del rubio. Y, cuando retiró la última mancha de barro con su propia camiseta, pudo ver la razón del esmero, sintiendo su corazón encogerse de inmediato. Era una lápida, no una simple roca, y tallado en ella se leía una frase.

"Shion uzumaki

Esposa amante,

madre ejemplar.

Una vez más en la lucha,

Vivir y morir en este día.

Si tibi terra levis"

-Na… Naruto…- solo pudo decir la ojijade, reteniendo las lágrimas. Ahora lo entendía todo: su aislamiento, su culpabilidad, su trastorno de estrés postraumático… estaba de duelo. Duelo por la pérdida de un ser querido. Y por un momento, un escalofrío muy humano recorrió su espalda. Si hubiese accedido Naruto a llevarla con él, si hubiese sido la mujer de ese retrato, como había envidiado…

-Es por esto por lo que no me arrepiento de no llevarte conmigo cuando me fui… con ella fui débil y la hice caso, creí que podría engañar al mundo… y mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad Sakura chan.- declaró con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras observaba la lápida con tristeza. El lugar donde había enterrado a Shion, cerca de su nuevo hogar… no habría podido separarse mucho de ella después de todo…

* * *

Hikari se materializó en una potente luz plateada en la estancia de encuentro, vestida con un kimono sencillo de combate de color aguamarina. Una gigantesca sala circular entre las nubes, con siete asientos de bello mármol blanco dispuestos en círculo y un pequeño atril del mismo mármol en el centro, todo ello rodeado de columnas de una piedra blanquecina con diversos grabados elaborados, grabados donde se describía la historia de la lucha entre Kami y jashin con bellas imágenes de un guerrero con una gran lanza, y una katana y un tanto a su espalda, rodeado de unas alas gigantes de plumas, luchando contra un ser con cuernos, alas reptilianas y una gran hacha dentada, así como una katana a su espalda. Hikari observó detenidamente esa imagen, recordando todo lo que le había enseñado su padre sobre esas armas: era fácil distinguir a Wasure, el tanto del olvido, a la espalda del dios del bien y padre de todos; junto a "Tada no shi" (muerte justa), la katana legendaria; y "Saigo no Hikari" (última luz), la lanza de pura luz predecesora del arma de la diosa del destino y a la cual debía su propio nombre. Tres armas que tuvieron el poder de destruir al infame Jashin, dios del mal y del asesinato, aún portando este su katana "Warui kioku" (mal recuerdo) y su hacha "Tsumi" (pecado). Recordaba concretamente como, cuando sólo era una niña, su padre le recreaba con imágenes de humo como un guerrero blanco atravesaba con su tanto el corazón de una figura negra, para luego disolverse ambas. Bien contra el mal, luz contra oscuridad… y la historia estaba condenada a repetirse, Hikari lo sabía ya demasiado bien…

A su espalda, unas potentes llamas negras comenzaron a surgir, abrasando todo lo que las rozase, hasta que se comenzaron a unir en una voluptuosa figura. Se trataba de una mujer extremadamente bella, de curvilíneo cuerpo, vestida con un ceñido kimono de color amarillo con rebordes blancos que dejaba asomar su pierna de tostada piel por una apertura en la falda. Su rostro mostraba un pelo negro y largo con el flequillo abierto, todo él compuesto por llamas que nunca se apagaban, llamas que permitía usar a sus elegidos a voluntad; unos labios carnosos de un profundo rojo y unos ojos del mismo color con la pupila de un negro insondable. Amateratsu, diosa del sol y de la pasión, había llegado al concilio. Y si ella había llegado, su melliza no debía de estar muy lejos. A la espalda de hikari se comenzó a acumular una extraña bruma plateada, una bruma que se deslizaba con elegancia entre los muebles del lugar para formar otra figura. Esta, a diferencia de sus hermanas, no tenía unos atributos tan marcados, pero realmente no le eran necesarios. A su extremadamente elegante kimono negro con rebordes dorados se unía un rostro mucho más hermoso que el de sus hermanas, uno de rasgos delicados, con un brillante y largo cabello blanco que parecía ir desapareciendo en bruma a medida de que se acercaba al final de la cintura, y unos profundos ojos ámbar, más expresivos incluso que los de hikari. Se trataba de Tsukuyomi, diosa de las ilusiones y de la luna.

- **Vaya vaya…** \- comenzó a exponer Tsukuyomi, con su clásico tono de voz suave y liviano.- **veo que nuestra hermanita menor tenía prisa por venir y ha llegado la primera a su juicio.**

- **Ya veo, ¿tenias prisa por ver a tus hermanas mayores? Ya no nos visitas nada…** \- continuó Amateratsu, con su voz tan fuerte y audible.

- **Hermanas…** \- saludó con una forzada cortesía la diosa del tiempo, mientras las diosas mellizas la rondaban como si fuesen lobos y ella una cría de ciervo. No era un secreto que las hijas de Shinigami no congeniaban: Amateratsu destacaba por ser excesivamente pasional, de sentimientos muy marcados, tanto que nunca olvidaba una afrenta o un desaire. Como su fuego, ella nunca se apagaba y acababa quemándolo todo. Y todo ello, unido a su exacerbado orgullo, daba lugar a una mujer, literalmente, insoportable. Tsukuyomi tampoco se quedaba atrás, a pesar de ser exactamente lo contrario que su hermana: era fría, caprichosa, muy volátil, y por tanto indigna de la más mínima confianza. Curiosamente, ambas hermanas mellizas eran polos opuestos, y tan opuestos que se atraían mutuamente y siempre estaban juntas, a pesar de sus continuas broncas. Hikari, en cambio, era una mujer tranquila, algo inocente a veces incluso, no casaba en absoluto con ellas, y numerosos conflictos de unas abusivas hermanas mayores con ella habían acabado distanciándolas. Aunque no era como si hikari lo lamentara…- **… siempre es un placer veros…**

- **¿y por qué parece tan falso ese comentario hermanita?** \- preguntó una ligeramente enfadada amateratsu. Lo dicho, amateratsu era excesivamente visceral y absorbente, y si no hacías lo que ella quería, como ella quería y cuando ella quería, te arriesgabas a ser chamuscado. Ningún amante o amigo le había durado más de unas horas, todos acababan consumidos por su fuego, salvo su hermana melliza.

- **No la culpes, seguro que estás nerviosa por tu juicio y la condena, ¿no?** \- inquirió con inquina la diosa de las ilusiones. Tsukuyomi era volátil… y muy cruel por ende. Acostumbraba a coleccionar amantes, no le importaba si eran hombres o mujeres, amantes a los que les hacía dejar atrás a sus familias y vidas para seguirla, y cuando no tenían nada más que la diosa, la peliplateada los abandonaba a su suerte y buscaba una nueva víctima. Disfrutaba prometiendo y luego viendo sufrir por ella, y ahora seguramente querría hacer lo mismo con su hermana pequeña. Hacerla temer el juicio, prometerla su ayuda y, después, votar en contra de ella.

- **No voy a entrar en vuestro juego, Tsukuyomi y Amateratsu…** \- contestó con serenidad la diosa del tiempo, parándole los pies a sus hermanas, que reaccionaron con una sonrisa siniestra.

- **No te veo muy preocupada, y lo que te espera es Wasure, nada más y nada menos…** \- aportó con seriedad amateratsu, buscando devolver el desaprecio a su hermana. Pero no dio en el auténtico punto débil de hikari, aunque Tsukuyomi se lo comenzaba a imaginar.

- **Wasure o algo peor… no sé si nii chan vendrá, pero creo que ha puesto sus ojos en ti… quizás quiera llevarte a ver a mamá…** \- añadió Tsukuyomi, dibujando una sádica sonrisa cuando la pétrea máscara de la diosa del tiempo tuvo una fracción de segundo de debilidad. No había que ser un genio para apreciar el significado de eso: terror. Terror era lo que inspiraba en ella su hermano, el gran Izanagi, dios del engaño y la envidia. Y Tsukuyomi decidió seguir atacando, ahora que hikari había mostrado debilidad.- **pero entiendo que no estés arrepentida hermanita, ¿Sabes que incumplió las normas de papá por un ningen, Amateratsu?**

- **Si, ya lo vi.** \- contestó la diosa de fuego negro, sonriendo con deseo.- **Me interesa mucho ese ningen, le he visto con sus amantes y es pura… pasión. Cierto es que eras primeriza y que tu habilidad en la cama dejó mucho que desear hermanita, pero si tuvo la fuerza como para dejar a una santurrona como tú tan satisfecha para incluso repetir varias veces, tengo que probarlo cuando acabemos contigo aquí…** \- declaró la diosa, despreciando a su hermana menor de paso, que cerró los puños con rabia con solo imaginarse que la zorra de su hermana pusiese un dedo encima a su Naruto kun.

- **Pues date prisa imouto, porque yo sólo estoy esperando a que haga una familia con esa chica de ojos jade… será divertido ver cómo abandona todo lo que ha perseguido en su vida por mi.** \- comentó la diosa de la bruma, relamiéndose con lascivia. Para Tsukuyomi, no había mayor muestra de poder que ser la deidad por la que hombres y mujeres dejaban todo atrás. Su soberbia aumentaba con cada vida destrozada por sus andanzas, y Naruto era un objetivo… perfecto. Toda su vida deseando tener una familia, enamorar a esa mujer de cabello rosa y ser hokage… nada comparado con lo que ella podría darle. Y estaba ansiosa por añadirlo a la colección. Hikari respiró hondo para no tirar de los pelos a sus dos hermanas, y se preparó para contestar.

- **Hermanas… ni en un millón de años Naruto kun se fijará en vosotras. Creedme, lo he visto.** \- sentenció la diosa del destino con crueldad, y el semblante de ambas hermanas cambió de una expresión de diversión a una indignada.

Iban a recriminarle a su insolente hermana menor, cuando un potente trueno resonó en la estancia. Todo se iluminó cuando un rayo azul impacto en el centro de la sala, que al disiparse entre electricidad estática reveló una figura masculina. Se trataba de un hombre de más de dos metros, con una musculatura muy marcada, toda ella oculta tras una armadura samurai de color púrpura con rebordes negros. A su costado portaba dos katanas, y a su espalda un arco entre dos inmensas alas de plumas negras. Su rostro presentaba una nariz prominente y un gesto adusto, con múltiples cicatrices de batalla, representando la personificación en carne y hueso de la legendaria armadura espectral de los Uchiha. Susanoo, dios de la guerra y de las tormentas, había llegado. Y lo había hecho como su marcada personalidad le imperaba: con ruido y fuerza. Susanoo no era el dios de la guerra por casualidad: a pesar de tener una mente brillante para la estrategia y un cierto código de honor que irónicamente le hacía más confiable para Hikari que sus dos hermanas tsundere, Susanoo adoraba el conflicto. Solo vivía a gusto en el campo de batalla, combatiendo a enemigos poderosos, y siendo el único Dios que habitualmente descendía al makai a combatir a los demonios sin aliarse con Shinigami. Porque susanoo no combatía ni por el bien, ni por el mal, lo hacía solo por el placer de combatir. En esta clase de reuniones, Susanoo se mostraba aburrido: para él la paz sólo era un estadio entre guerras, nada más. Las tres hermanas se le quedaron mirando con seriedad, mientras la gigantesca figura se erguía en su armadura.

- **Hermanas, os oigo cotorrear desde lo profundo de mi reino.** \- declaró con su voz grave el dios del trueno, arqueando una ceja Amateratsu.

- **Siempre tan sutil al entrar, hermano…** \- declaró la diosa del fuego negro con un tic en la ceja que revelaba su enfado. No era tampoco un secreto que el fuego y el rayo no congeniaban, siendo incluso las dos únicas naturalezas de chakra que no podían combinarse. Ambas se… solapaban y restaban protagonismo, por decirlo de una manera.

- **Habló, la causante de que no podamos tener muebles de madera en estos lugares…** \- contestó con un tono acusador el dios de la armadura. Antes de que su enrabietada hermana menor contestase, el dios de la guerra se dirigió a hikari, que tuvo que alzar mucho la vista para compensar la diferencia de tamaños. Aunque a ella no le impactaba, entendía a las ningen que si: su físico imponente, su armadura y sus alas le hacían parecer inmenso, una montaña. De ahí su inmenso harem, o como él lo llamaba, "su premio por una gran batalla"

- **Imouto, si te declaras culpable, abogaré por ti. Puede haber honor en rendirse si lo haces a tiempo.**

- **No he hecho nada malo, así que no lo haré.** \- repuso con serenidad la diosa del tiempo, sin dejarse intimidar.

- **La condena es clara, Hikari. Has incumplido la prohibición del deus ex machina impuesta por papá y nos obligarás con ello a deshacer tu actuación.** \- proclamó una, ahora sería, Tsukuyomi.

- **Sé perfectamente la condena, y os repito lo dicho: no he hecho nada malo ni cometido ninguna ilegalidad.**

Antes de que ninguno de los hermanos pudiese rebatirla, una extraña sustancia negra acompañada de un denso humo apareció desde uno de los rincones de la sala. Era el agua del río de los muertos, y anunciaba la llegada del rey de los dioses. El dios de la muerte asomó entre el humo, con su larga melena blanca y su piel de tono púrpura, vestido con su tradicional yukata blanca y con el legendario Wasure a su espalda. Todos los hijos de la deidad se tensaron de inmediato, cada uno por sus razones. En el caso de Susanoo, la relación padre e hijo era difícil: la guerra alimenta a la muerte, por lo que susanoo se consideraba el mejor hijo del dios de la muerte y de la justicia. Es más, por él mantenía una cierta honorabilidad en el arte de la guerra, era su forma de homenajear a su progenitor y su vertiente de dios justo. Sin embargo, la faceta pacifista del dios de piel morada les había distanciado, frustrando al dios guerrero. En cuanto a las mellizas, la respuesta era clara: celos por su hermana menor. Amateratsu y Tsukuyomi eran profundamente caprichosas, y ni tan siquiera una actitud firme de Shinigami evitó que se malcriasen y la tomasen contra Hikari, la única descendiente de Shinigami que se había mostrado como una diosa competente. Y en el caso de hikari, la tensión se debía a que el dios de la justicia no quería juzgarla. Sobre todo porque, de hallarla culpable, la pena era clara: borrarla de la existencia con Wasure. Y Shinigami no quería hacerle eso a su propia hija, a lo único que le quedaba de su amada izanami. Con un gesto neutro, llamó a su hija para charlar en privado, mientras los demás hermanos cuchicheaban.

- **Hikari…** \- comenzó el dios de la muerte, con un tono apenado.

- **Tou chan…**

- **Por favor, declárate culpable. Interviniste en el mundo de los hombres, cometiste un error. Y ya sabes el castigo...** \- le dijo con ansiedad el dios a su hija.- **si te declaras culpable, podré ser clemente. Quizás desterrarte un tiempo, o mantenerte bajo arresto en mi castillo. Pero, por favor, declárate culpable. Si no, me obligarás a dictar sentencia…**

- **Tou chan…** \- contestó con una fina sonrisa la diosa del destino, enternecida por la preocupación sincera de su padre. Puede que hubiesen estado enfadados desde su intervención, pero se querían mutuamente con locura.- **soy consciente de lo que he hecho, pero no soy culpable. Confía en mí, tengo un plan.**

- **¿Un plan? Es de tu existencia de lo que estamos hablando, hija mía, ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?**

- **Hazme caso, tú confía en mí. Inicia la sesión, por favor.**

- **…** \- el dios de la muerte miró con severidad a su hija, visiblemente preocupado, y se dirigió al resto de dioses.- **Bien, sentaros en vuestros asientos, comenzaremos ahora el juicio.**

- **Pero papá, falta izanagi kun…** \- intervino Tsukuyomi, mientras hikari se disponía en el atril central y no en el asiento que la correspondía.

- **Me es indiferente.** \- contestó con severidad el dios de la muerte.- **estabais citados para este momento y ya somos el rey de los dioses y otras tres deidades, además de la juzgada. Hay quórum. Sentaros.** \- ordenó, y todas las deidades obedecieron con un rostro de enojo. Cuando Shinigami, rey de dioses, ordenaba algo, se obedecía sin chistar. Y punto.- **Bien, por la presente, comienza el juicio contra Hikari, diosa del destino y del tiempo. Queda constituido este trib…**

- **Es de mala educación empezar sin esperar al invitado… tou chan.** \- interrumpió una voz al fondo de la sala.

Los pelos de la nuca de hikari se erizaron por el temor sin necesidad de mirar de quién procedía esa voz. La sentía cerca de su oído, con ese frío aliento, a pesar de que estaba al fondo de la sala, a varios metros de distancia. Incluso juraría haber notado su lengua cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, lo que la hizo darse la vuelta con la mandíbula apretada en un gesto de asco. Desde la entrada de la sala, un individuo se internaba en el lugar. Era curioso que, mientras todos sus hermanos entraban en estas reuniones haciendo gala de su poder, entre luces, rayos o fuego, izanagi entraba andando como un ser humano normal. O más bien dicho, arrastrándose, porque sus endebles piernas eran incapaces de sostenerle. Una figura humanoide reptando como una serpiente, el temido Izanagi, dios de la envidia y del engaño. Ante la imagen de ese individuo reptando, cualquiera vería debilidad, pero no era esa la sensación que desprendía. Se intuía en el una sensación de peligro, como si fuese una bestia depredadora de fuertes brazos que no necesitase estar a tu altura para matarte. Algo antinatural, una inquietud que se pegaba a los huesos y no se soltaba. Vestía una túnica roída, manchada de barro por culpa de su continuo friccionar contra el suelo, y tapaba su piel totalmente con unos guantes negros y su máscara, la máscara del engaño, el artefacto divino más poderoso después de wasure. Una máscara dorada que le cubría toda la cabeza, una máscara plana, sin rasgos, una máscara que solo… "reflejaba".

Izanagi, a pesar de ser el primogénito de los grandes izanami y Shinigami, nació en los instantes más cercanos a la caída de Kami y jashin, y su nacimiento tuvo complicaciones. Solo sus padres habían visto su auténtico rostro, porque desde niño llevó esa máscara y tapó cada centímetro de su piel, revelando únicamente su incapacidad para manejar las piernas esas complicaciones del parto. Ninguna deidad entendía porque, siendo un dios tan poderoso, seguía arrastrándose, podría generarse unas nuevas cuanto gustase. Solo sabían que le encolerizaba que se lo preguntasen. Muchos dioses habían cometido el error de enfadarlo, y ninguno había salido con vida, en las manos de izanagi había más sangre de dioses que de demonios. Ya había matado al dios de la naturaleza, Genbu, una creación de su madre izanami, por insinuar que podría ayudarle a andar; o al dios del océano, Teinjin, por burlarse de él una vez que le costó un poco subir las escalinatas de su palacio en lo profundo del mar. Solo había mostrado respeto por su familia sanguínea directa, y aún así estos lo temían como si fuese el mismísimo Armageddon. El dios que repta se desplazó con sus brazos, rumbo a su asiento, mientras todos lo observaban, algunos con ira como Shinigami, otros con miedo como hikari, y otras con adoración, como sus hermanas mellizas.

- **Iz… Izanami kun… si quieres, puedo…** \- intentó hablar Tsukuyomi, mostrando una curiosa ironía. La diosa de las ilusiones, segura de sí misma frente a todos, se mostraba siempre titubeante y sonrojada ante el dios del engaño. Sus mentiras eran la ilusión más difícil de romper.

- **Izanagi kun, déjame ayud…** \- declaró al mismo tiempo Amateratsu. Al igual que su melliza, ante izanagi la diosa de la pasión se mostraba maleable y sumisa. Al fin y al cabo, la envidia era la pasión más fuerte de todas, a la par con el amor.

- **No es necesario.** \- contestó con sequedad el dios, y ambas mellizas se revolvieron incómodas en sus asientos. Cada vez que el dios del engaño hablaba, por muy lejos que estuviese, lo notabas siempre como el susurro de alguien a tus espaldas. Pesadamente, el dios llegó a su asiento, y consiguió subirse hasta sentarse en su asiento, moviendo sus piernas inertes hasta posarlas en una posición más natural. Con un tono de burla y fijándose en la cicatriz de la mejilla del dios rey, se dirigió a Shinigami, que le miraba con rabia y decepción.- **te queda muy bien esa cicatriz… casi me dieron ganas de felicitar a ese ningen por hacerte lo que llevo queriendo hacer siglos… Tienes mi permiso para seguir, a Tou chan.**

- **Espero que no interrumpas más… izanagi.-** amenazó el dios de la muerte mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en izanagi. Pero en la máscara dorada se reflejó su rostro, solo que con la mueca burlona que seguramente tendría izanagi en ese momento. El poder de la máscara del engaño: mostrarte a ti mismo, pero siendo manejado por el dios del engaño. Shinigami apretó los dientes, conteniendo sus ganas de arrancarle esa repugnante máscara a su vástago.- **Queda constituido este tribunal. Hikari, se te acusa de haber ayudado a Naruto uzumaki a vencer su batalla contra Orochimaru, parando el tiempo y dándole el poder suficiente para vencer a la serpiente…**

- **Recuerdo, en lo referente a lo ultimo, que Naruto uzumaki es mi heraldo.** \- intervino la diosa.- **y como protegido mío, tengo derecho a otorgarle mi poder. Ya lo hiciste tú, Shinigami sama, con Arashi kun; o izanami sama con Naori Uchiha.**

- **Cierto, pero no es el mismo caso.** \- corrigió susanoo, mientras Izanagi permanecía observando a Hikari con atención y una mueca divertida en el reflejo de su máscara.- **en el caso de padre y madre, ellos otorgaron su poder a sus heraldos con anterioridad a la lucha. Tú, en cambio, paraste literalmente el tiempo y alteraste el curso de una batalla. Tu intervención no deja lugar a dudas.** \- acusó con severidad el dios de la guerra, que consideraba un crimen sin perdón alterar el rumbo de una batalla así. Naruto había elegido enfrentarse a Orochimaru en ese terreno, y en desventaja, debía de asumir las consecuencias.

- **Temo estar deacuerdo con Susanoo en este punto.** \- declaró Amateratsu.- **Entiendo que intervinieses movida por… tu aprecio… a ese ningen, pero has incumplido el mandato de no intervenir directamente en el mundo mortal. No puedes escudarte en que era tu heraldo.**

- **Bien, si es así, quiero confesar mi culpabilidad.** \- dijo la diosa con serenidad, sorprendiendo a todos sus hermanos, y en especial a su padre, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. Ahora podía aplicar una sentencia benévola, y no tendría que borrar de la existencia a su propia hija, como había hecho con otros dioses antes. Solo había un dios que hacía sombra a izanagi en matar a sus congéneres, y ese era Shinigami, aunque sus razones fuesen radicalmente opuestas. El dios Shikiyami, dios de la magia, o Inugami, dios de la venganza y una de sus propias creaciones, podían dar fe de ello, borrados de la existencia en juicios como este. Con solemnidad, se dispuso a hablar.

- **Bien, este tribunal asume tu confesión y decidirá ser clemente y no aplicar la pena capital. Se te condenará a…**

- **Un momento, tou chan.** \- decidió hablar finalmente izanagi. Hikari sintió la voz del dios susurrándole a sus espaldas, aunque fuese audible perfectamente para todos, mientras la máscara del dios del engaño la devolvía su propio reflejo, pero con un gesto de lascivia que la hizo poner una mueca de asco.- **puesto que su Deus ex machina nos obligará a intervenir a todos, gastando bastante poder que tardaremos en recuperar para reponer la situación al momento previo a la batalla, la sentencia debería de surgir por votación del tribunal.**

- **Claro, y así tú y tus hermanas podréis disponer lo que os plazca, ¿no?-** preguntó con ironía el dios de la muerte.

- **Amateratsu y Tsukuyomi son libres de decidir lo que gusten, padre. Lo mismo podría decir de ti en otros momentos con tu preciada hikari chan, siempre actuando al margen del resto. A la época de la guerra de los clanes me remito...** \- contestó con veneno en la voz el dios.- **Pero tranquilo, jamás propondría matar a mi amada hermanita pequeña.** \- sugirió con un tono más cariñoso, si es que esa deidad podía expresar cariño, mientras Tsukuyomi y Amateratsu miraban con celos renovados a su hermana por ello.- **no, propondré algo diferente. Un arresto en uno de nuestros reinos. Seguro que ya lo habías pensado padre, pero conociéndote querrás que sea en el tuyo, en cuyo caso… ¿Qué castigo ha tenido realmente si vive en su casa habitual y tiene un padre amante que la atiende todo el día? Es por eso por lo que ofrezco mi palacio como lugar de estancia. Será tratada con todas las… comodidades, puedo asegurarlo.** \- finalizó, mientras el reflejo de hikari se lamía los labios con sadismo.

- **Ya, arrestarla como hiciste con tu madre, ¿no?** \- preguntó con furia el dios de la muerte. Su primogénito había sido muy inteligente, y ahora obtendría esa condena apoyándose en la mayoría que tenía con sus hermanas mellizas, que nunca iban a contradecirle. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que intentaría ese sádico con su hija pequeña… puede que fuese algo más perturbador incluso que la tortura, viendo cómo miraba a hikari ese reflejo.

- **Kaa chan está conmigo como invitada, tou chan. Y me quiere a mí, sólo a mí.** \- contestó con un tono de furia el dios de la envidia.- **vino por su propia voluntad, y puede salir cuando le plazca. Pero no lo hace porque, a diferencia de ti, ella sí que me ama y me aprecia.** \- la tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente, con Shinigami apretando inconscientemente el mango de Wasure y la máscara de Izanagi devolviendo el reflejo del dios de pelo blanco con un gesto de locura en sus ojos y una sonrisa espeluznante.

- **Antes de que dictéis sentencia, tengo derecho a una última palabra.** \- interrumpió hikari antes de que ambas deidades se matasen. Izanagi la devolvió su reflejo, con una ceja arqueada en un gesto de sorpresa, mientras Shinigami asentía en tensión.- **bien es cierto que intervine directamente en el mundo ningen, y que mi intervención cambió el curso de los acontecimientos totalmente, constituyendo un deus ex machina en toda regla. Y estoy completamente a favor de la pena capital para esa conducta, así que… acuso a Izanagi de realizar un Deus ex machina con anterioridad al mío y solicito aquí y ahora su juicio.** \- nada más terminar, las reacciones fueron exponenciales. Amateratsu la llamó mentirosa mientras la envolvían unas potentes llamas negras, Tsukuyomi se rió con ironía y la contestó cruelmente que era patético su intento de salvarse, Susanoo se indignó por haber esperado hasta ese momento para revelarlo, haciéndole perder el tiempo. Solo Izanagi y Shinigami se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente, el dios de la justicia con un gesto severo, intentando averiguar si era verdad lo que decía su hija; e Izanagi mostrando el rostro de Shinigami con un gesto de interés.

- **¿Tienes pruebas que lo corroboren, Hikari?** \- preguntó con tranquilidad el dios de la muerte, sin quitar la vista encima del dios de la envidia, y este de él.

- **Si. Tras saber que iba a ser juzgada por este tribunal, y conociendo que me esperaba una segura condena a muerte, decidí volver a intervenir en el mundo ningen y enfrentarme a ese mortal que tantos problemas está dando, aquel que se hace llamar Chikara, para asegurarme de que no acabase con el mundo y que los mortales tuviesen una oportunidad**.- todos los dioses volvieron a tener la misma reacción que con la acusación, llegando incluso al extremo de llamarla hipócrita la diosa de la pasión.

- **SILENCIO**.- ordenó el rey de dioses con una voz tan potente que incluso oscureció el cielo alrededor, quedando de inmediato la sala en el más sepulcral silencio.

- **el caso es que, hablando con él, me reveló como había llegado hasta aquí. Izanagi le ha sacado a la luz, interviniendo directamente en los asuntos mortales y cometiendo un deus ex machina.** \- finalizó la diosa, quedándose todas las deidades mirando al dios que repta.

- **¿Y si lo niego, hermanita? ¿Qué harás?** \- preguntó Izanagi, mientras su máscara devolvía el reflejo de la peliplateada con una mueca divertida.

- **Podemos comprobar los recuerdos del ningen, padre.** \- abogó el dios de la guerra antes incluso de que la diosa del tiempo pudiese sugerirlo.- **Así sabremos la verdad.**

Hikari se mantuvo serena, esperando a la reacción tanto de su padre como de su hermano demente. Era cierto que la prueba era sencilla, pero también lo era que el Dios del engaño podría encontrar una manera de escabullirse de esa investigación. Podría haber perfectamente borrado los recuerdos del ningen para evitar su incriminación, podría matarlo ahora mismo... era un riesgo, y por eso la peliplateada le había acusado allí, a la vista de todos. Ahora, sólo le quedaba rezar a su abuelo para que su hermano mayor no hubiese previsto está posibilidad. De pronto, una risa comenzó a oírse en la sala, una risa que comenzó a aumentar de volumen hasta convertirse en una risa histérica, poniéndose los pelos de todas las deidades de punta. Bueno, de todos no, los de Izanagi seguían en su sitio, en el supuesto de que los tuviese, puesto que era el que se estaba riendo. Su máscara reflejaba a Hikari riendo como una maníaca, llorando de la risa incluso, mientras se sujetaba el vientre para no retorcerse más y caerse. Cuando su padre iba a intervenir, el dios del engaño decidió hablar, dirigiéndose a la diosa del tiempo, que le miraba con asco.

- **Impresionante hermanita… por algo tengo ganas de conocerte… a fondo.** \- declaró el dios del engaño mientras la diosa del tiempo miraba a su hermano con una mueca de asco y confusión, sin entender bien lo que acababa de hacer Izanagi. ¿Acaso iba a...?.- **Está bien, me habéis pillado, realicé un deus ex machina y puse a Chikara en el tablero, me declaro culpable.** \- las mellizas reaccionaron mirándolo con terror ante esa revelación, mientras Susanoo se mantenía expectante y Shinigami comenzaba a enfurecer.

- **¿Me estás diciendo…** \- comenzó a decir con rabia, mientras a su espalda comenzaban a salir cientos de cadenas de diamantina que se encararon a Izanagi y su mano se cerraba alrededor del mango de Wasure.- **que casi condeno a mi hija a muerte por uno de tus engaños, Izanagi?**

- **Algo así… si, yo dirigí a ese ningen en la dirección que han tomado ahora los acontecimientos… no hay nada más satisfactorio para un trilero que explicar su truco, así que lo diré: todo lo que está pasando desde el fin de la guerra es culpa mía. Si no hubiese traído a Chikara, Giman no se habría atrevido a salir de las sombras, y el ningen favorito de mi hermanita le habría acabado descubriendo y venciendo con el pasar del tiempo sin ninguna consecuencia terrible para el mundo, y todo sería terriblemente… aburrido. Con Chikara, todas las fichas de dominó están colocadas perfectamente, y cada uno cumpliendo su papel. Deberías de sentirte orgulloso, tou chan, no lo has visto venir hasta que lo has tenido encima.** \- Confesó el dios de la máscara con una risa de burla, mientras Shinigami le miraba con profunda repulsión.

- **¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?** \- preguntó el dios de la guerra, aunque la gravedad de la información estuviese acompañada de un tono dubitativo.- **Tu condena está clara aunque hayas confesado.**

- **Bufff, os puedo asegurar que soy plenamente consciente de lo que he hecho, hermano. Las piezas se están moviendo y ahora la simple gravedad hará todo caer. Es más, creo que soy el único que ha previsto lo que traerá mi plan en última instancia, aunque creo que Hikari chan se lo empieza a imaginar…** \- el dios del engaño se giró hacia Hikari.- **¿Qué, Hikari chan, cierto hilo ha aparecido deshilachado? Por qué será, ¿quizás alguien demasiado poderoso aparecerá?… tengo que admitir que has sido muy lista. ¿Seguro que no quieres venirte conmigo? Creo que tú y yo podemos llegar a entendernos bien, puedo ser muchísima mejor compañía que ese repugnante ningen con el que manchas el buen nombre de nuestra familia…** \- ofreció el dios del engaño con una mueca burlona de hikari.

- **Podrán pasar mil mundos más, que siempre elegiré a Naruto kun por encima de ti, maldito enfermo.** \- insultó con desprecio la diosa, enfriándose de golpe el ambiente. Izanagi estaba enfadado, incluso su máscara devolvía la imagen de hikari con el pelo negro y los ojos de su padre, mirándola con odio. Izanagi, dios de la envidia, del engaño… y del orgullo si pudiese tener tres títulos.

- **No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, hermanita.** \- amenazó, exudando poder, un poder inmenso, mientras de su espalda decenas de gruesos hilos de alambre de espino oxidado comenzaron a envolver sus piernas, aún causándole terribles heridas, permitiéndole así ponerse en pie, y amenazando a la diosa desde arriba con empalarla, a lo que respondió Hikari dejando salir sus hebras de luz plateada y convocando su escudo y lanza hecha de pura luz. En consecuencia, Amateratsu se dispuso a la derecha del dios del engaño, con un gran látigo envuelto en sus llamas negras y su pelo en llamas envolviendo su cuerpo; mientras Tsukuyomi se disponía a su izquierda con un gesto de duda, portando un arco de madera plateada con una flecha brillante surgiendo de la nada. Susanoo se quedó cerca de su asiento, con su mano cerca de su katana, observando la situación sin actuar. En una guerra a tres bandas, el que no actúa y deja al resto destruirse es el ganador. Pero nada de eso afectó a Izanagi, que siguió observando con furia a Hikari.- **Tu ningen morirá, y con él su repugnante mundo. Ya oíste a ese asqueroso vegetal con ínfulas, algo más grande vendrá y reclamará todo de él. Y si ese algo no es Chikara, será lo que viene detrás…**

- **¿A qué te refieres?** \- preguntó la peliplateada con un gesto serio.

- **A que las campanas ya han doblado, Hikari chan. Y una vez dobladas… no pueden desdoblarse.** \- contestó con un tono cruel el dios de la envidia, aunque solo lo pudo oír hikari, y como otro incómodo susurro en su oído, mientras la máscara de izanagi le devolvía su propio reflejo con una sonrisa homicida.

- **Ya está bien.** \- intervino Shinigami, harto de la conversación.- **Izanagi, este tribunal te haya culpable de provocar un deus ex machina, y te sentencia a la pena capital. Ya estoy cansado de ti.**

- **No, papá.** \- gritó Amateratsu con temor, mientras blandía su látigo y se interponía entre el padre y el hijo, que contemplaba todo con una siniestra sonrisa.- **debemos de votarlo todos, y yo voto en contra de matar a Izanagi kun.**

- **Y… y yo…** \- añadió Tsukuyomi.- **no… no tienes derecho.**

- **¿Qué no tengo derecho? ¿Queréis comprobarlo? Con mi voto y el de hikari, como mínimo os igualamos, y susanoo dudo que vote por salvar a Izanagi vista su confesión y falta de arrepentimiento. Apartaros o acabareis como él.** \- amenazó Shinigami, mientras dejaba asomar un fragmento de la hoja de Wasure. La hoja brillaba con una intensa luz, e instintivamente las dos deidades femeninas dieron un paso atrás. Wasure, un arma que borra la existencia de su víctima de la memoria del mundo… el arma perfecta para matar a un dios, un poder capaz de vencer al mismísimo jashin. Pero antes de que Shinigami avanzase, Hikari le detuvo. Acababa de descubrir la trampa del dios del engaño, al menos la parte inmediata de la misma.

- **Déjalos marcharse tou chan. Voto en contra de condenar a Izanagi si mis hermanas votan en contra de condenarme a mi.** \- declaró la diosa del tiempo con serenidad, obteniendo el asentimiento nervioso de ambas mellizas, que agradecían haber escapado de esa situación ilesas. Sin esperar a que la deidad de la muerte disolviese la reunión, los demás dioses desaparecieron: Susanoo en un potente rayo, Tsukuyomi disolviéndose en bruma, Amateratsu consumiéndose en fuego, e Izanagi cayendo en pedazos como si fuese una simple estatua de barro. Aunque antes de marcharse, realizó una tétrica advertencia.

- **Las campanas no pueden desdoblarse… tou chan.** \- Shinigami escupió al suelo en señal de desprecio tras esta amenaza, y se dirigió con seriedad a su hija, esperando una explicación.

- **¿Por qué les has dejado marcharse? Izanagi era culpable, merecía un castigo de una vez.** \- se quejó el dios de la muerte, mientras las cadenas de diamantina volvían a su cuerpo

- **Tou chan.** \- contestó la deidad del destino con serenidad, mientras desconvocaba su poder también.- **no era el momento. Yo no puedo sola con mis dos hermanas a la vez, y tú e Izanagi estáis a la par en poder, suponiendo que no se haya guardado ningún as en la manga ese demente. Así que todo habría dependido de Susanoo, que cómo pudiste ver no se decidía sobre a quién apoyar. Además, mi hermano menos demente no es de fiar aún de nuestro lado, solo combate por placer, no por una causa... Izanagi lo sabía, por eso no dejaba de sonreír y por eso confesó, porque tenía ventaja si le atacábamos.**

- **Yo puedo con mi primogénito, si lo dudas…**

- **Realmente no padre… igual que tu poder se alimenta de la muerte, y esta te da una fuerza eterna e inmensa, Izanagi se alimenta de la envidia y del engaño, dos elementos muy abundantes en el mundo. Lo niegas por orgullo, pero sin Wasure estaríais igualados, y eso sí no guarda algún truco, que siempre los guarda, por lo que tampoco puedes confiarlo todo a tu arma.** \- explicó con calma la fémina, obteniendo un suspiro molesto de su padre.

- **Odio cuando me manejas como tu madre… bien, debemos de ponernos en marcha y deshacer lo que ha hecho Izanagi. Entre los dos creo que podremos hacerlo…**

- **No podemos tou chan, y lo sabes perfectamente**.- interrumpió la diosa de nuevo.- **el plan de izanagi es perfecto: si Naruto kun hubiese muerto contra Orochimaru, el mundo estaría condenado. La serpiente se habría enfrentado a Chikara sobre los restos del mundo, y con cualquiera de los dos, el resto de la humanidad habría perdido. Él, previniendo que intervendría para evitarlo, lo preparó todo para encerrarme en su castillo y aislarme con este juicio, por eso esperé para confesar, quería saber sus intenciones y si estaba de su parte susanoo. Y esto también lo ha previsto: si deshacemos lo que ha hecho, quedaremos tan débiles que solo tendrá que descender a tu reino con sus criaturas y matarte para hacerse el rey. Y todavía no sé exactamente a qué se refiere con "algo más grande", no sé si es Chikara u… otra cosa… Chikara, aún con todo su poder, no tiene el suficiente como para deshilachar uno de mis hilos del destino, no deja de ser un ningen… tiene que ser algo mayor. La prudencia nos aconseja esperar.**

- **¿Insinúas que debemos de quedarnos quietos sin hacer nada mientras el plan de tu hermano destruye el continente entero?** \- preguntó con sorpresa el dios de la justicia. El mundo necesitaba urgentemente una intervención, Chikara y el Shinju eran problemas demasiado acuciantes como para que los ningen los solventasen solos.

- **No, confía en Naruto kun, padre. Es mucho más de lo que crees, y a su lado están los mejores guerreros que la humanidad puede dar. Ellos vencerán, y nosotros conservaremos nuestro poder para defendernos de mi hermano demente. Y sobre izanagi… esperaremos por una simple razón.** \- continuó Hikari, para tomar la mano de su padre y posarla en su vientre. De inmediato, Shinigami abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando a una sonriente diosa del destino.- **… tu futuro nieto se encargará de él.**

* * *

Koharu y homura bebían su té tranquilamente en el salón de la casa de la anciana, sin hablarse, cada uno leyendo sus informes de raíz. Cualquiera pensaría que la anciana del moño y rostro adusto y el anciano de las gafas y cara arrugada eran pareja, pero eso no era así en absoluto, no en el sentido romántico al menos. Incluso se podía decir que ninguno había sentido esa inquietud por nadie en su vida. Ambos eran unos fanáticos, unos radicales que había entregado su vida a la causa: engrandecer konoha. Y en el proceso, se habían deshecho de cualquier elemento que pudiese complicar su misión: seres queridos, hobby, conciencia… más de sesenta años de servicio shinobi entregados al dicho "el fin justifica los medios". El fin era la completa paz, y para ello Konoha debía de ser grande, más grande que el resto de naciones. Debía de verter sangre, cortar las alas de potenciales enemigos y pactar con el mismísimo diablo si era necesario, solo así podría mantener su posición hegemónica. Y como, lamentablemente, el puesto de hokage era como un imán para idealistas sin cerebro, como Minato namikaze o Tsunade Senju, ellos debían de asegurar esa primacía desde las sombras. Se decía de ellos que eran como cucarachas, que sobrevivían a todo. Y ellos debían de añadir que lo hacían por el bien de konoha.

Así que ahí estaban los dos infames consejeros, sentados tranquilamente en el salón como un matrimonio, sin serlo. Porque, realmente, eran una sociedad, no un matrimonio, se apoyaban mutuamente con una causa superior en mente, dirigían de forma compartida la herramienta perfecta creada por Danzo para ese fin: Raíz. Una entidad paramilitar, con técnicas de entrenamiento de control de la personalidad de sus reclutas, un instrumento aborrecible a ojos de la hipócrita opinión pública, pero completamente necesario para asegurar el poder de la hoja. Esa organización ya con Danzo había llevado a cabo mil y una operaciones de asesinato, secuestro o desestabilización de gobiernos, se podía decir incluso que en los paises no ninja colindantes había más anbu raíz que guardias, todos asegurándose de que esos países necesitasen a konoha. No era casual que la riqueza de konoha fuese acompañada de la pobreza de las naciones menores. Tras la muerte del cíclope, ellos habían continuado ese legado, aún con una raíz reducida hasta el mínimo. Y hoy día, coordinaban la operación más importante de raíz: la muerte de Naruto uzumaki, que actualmente estaba al tanto de la sangre en manos de los ancianos tras saquear el archivo de la serpiente. Ya habían enviado a sus mejores shinobi a ello, y esperaban su regreso con la cabeza del ojiazul de un momento a otro. Puede que Naruto hubiese salvado konoha anteriormente, pero ahora la causa exigía su muerte.

Pero había quienes no compartían su visión y objetivos, necios que intentaban oponerse a ese bien superior. Necios como Naruto uzumaki, Sakura haruno… o Sasuke Uchiha. Y este último era la razón por la cual llevaban dirigiendo las operaciones de raíz desde esa casa ya una semana. No entendían porque precisamente ahora el Uchiha se había revuelto, pero no eran estúpidos: puede que fuese imposible evitar que el pelinegro accediese a sus archivos, así como era imposible evitar que encontrase información sensible si se lo proponía, nadie puede borrar el rastro de sesenta años de conspiraciones de forma total. Pero si que conocían al ojinegro: en cuanto supieron que había desaparecido información referente a la noche del exterminio Uchiha, supieron quién era el autor… y lo que iba a hacer. Con la serenidad que otorga la experiencia, ambos consejeros se encerraron en la misma casa como cebo y dispusieron mil trampas, sabiendo una cosa del Uchiha desde que desertó para ir con el sannin pálido: era tan imprudente como su amigo rubio. Cuando descubriese algo comprometedor, como seguro que haría, ellos le estarían esperando, rodeados de sus anbu raíz… y con mil sellos trampa. Alguien llamó a la puerta del cuarto, recibiendo una señal de los ancianos para hablar.

-Homura sama, Utatane sama. Le tenemos.- anunció un capitán anbu raíz de pelo negro y liso, con una perfecta reverencia en su traje negro con esa máscara de porcelana con el símbolo de raíz en la frente.

-Bien, traedlo. Ya me estaba cansado de no poder salir a pasear por las mañanas…- declaró con desgana la anciana, mientras el capitán asentía y ordenaba a sus hombres traer al prisionero. Arrastrado y atado de pies y manos como un vulgar ratero, dos anbu raíz encapuchados escoltados por otros ocho, trajeron a Sasuke Uchiha. Quien le había visto y quién le veía ahora al grandioso príncipe Uchiha: con sus ojos, su principal arma, vendados con una tira compuesta por decenas de sellos inhibidores; el pelinegro tenía su ropa anbu hecha jirones, fruto de un combate reciente, y sangraba por la boca y nariz por causa de los golpes que seguramente le habían dado sus captores.- ¿Cómo le habéis capturado?

-Le descubrimos intentando acceder al complejo, y esperamos a que entrase en una de las zonas de sellos inhibidores para atacar. Intentó usar su rinnegan para huir, pero fuimos más rápidos y le vendamos los ojos a tiempo, Utatane sama.- informó con su pose robótica el anbu capitán, obteniendo el asentimiento de los ancianos.

-Perfecto, inu taichou.- contestó el Mikotado mientras sonreía con saña… tan imprudente como predijeron…- Sasuke Uchiha, es un placer tenerte en nuestro humilde hogar, ¿a qué se debe el placer de tu visita?- el pelinegro apretó los dientes con rabia, sin contestar.

-Contesta cuando te ordenen, maldito traidor.- ordenó el capitán, para luego darle una patada con fuerza al estómago de Sasuke, que escupió sangre en un grito ahogado y cayó al suelo sin aire.

-No hace falta excederse, Inu taichou.- continuó la anciana, aunque estuviese satisfecha por el fervor de su anbu.- Sasuke Uchiha nos contará todo lo que le ha traído aquí ¿verdad?- el pelinegro escupió al suelo en contestación, recibiendo otro puñetazo del capitán anbu.

-Una lastima… bueno, borrad todo rastro de que ha estado aquí y fingir que ha desertado de la hoja con un henge.- ordenó homura.- mientras tanto, inu taichou, quiero que le arranquen ese rinnegan y el sharingan y lo lleven a la base de raíz, será un arma muy valiosa si se lo damos a la persona adecuada.

-¿luego le matamos?- preguntó el capitán con diligencia.

-No.- intervino koharu con una sonrisa perversa.- el clan Uchiha es demasiado valioso como para extinguirlo aquí… no, le convertiremos en una máquina de cría… a ver si os creéis que ese destino sólo lo pueden sufrir mujeres.

-Utatane sama, será complicado retenerle para lograr ese objetivo…

-No tanto. Solo necesitamos que le funcione lo de ahí abajo, nada más. Llevadlo con nuestros médicos en plantilla y lobotomizarlo. Me da igual que se pase la vida babeando como un animal mientras podamos extraerle semilla para inseminar a nuestras candidatas kunoichi. Así tendremos un nuevo clan Uchiha surgido en raíz y completamente fiel a la hoja en una generación a lo sumo…

-… ya… ya tuvisteis Uchiha leales a la hoja, malditos cerdos…- la interrumpió Sasuke con un tono de esfuerzo, para luego toser sangre.

-Vaya vaya, si nuestro candidato a semental habla…- contestó con crueldad Homura.- ¿Decías?

-Mikoto… mi… mi madre… colaboraba con los anbu para deshacer el golpe de estado Uchiha sin sangre… era leal… y vosotros…

-Ah si… Mikoto… fue una lástima, no te lo negaremos… una lastima que hubiese todavía Uchiha leales que colaborasen con konoha me refiero. Si hiruzen lo hubiese sabido, habría ordenado a Itachi solamente hacer una criba, y eso no podíamos permitirlo, era necesaria una medida… radical.

-Era… inocente… ella, Izumi, los padres de Shisui, los civiles, los niños… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hicisteis eso a mi clan?- preguntó con rabia el legendario vengador.

-Pobre Sasuke… toda la vida dedicada a una venganza sin saber exactamente contra qué dirigirla…- contestó con una falsa cordialidad Koharu.- lo justo será que te lo explique. La razón del exterminio de todo tu clan, Sasuke Uchiha, fue muy simple: prevención. Ya de por sí, cuando un perro, por muy fiel que se haya mostrado toda su vida, te muerde, debes de sacrificarlo, o volverá a morderte. Es ley de vida, así que los golpistas como tu padre estaban ya condenados, ni tu hermano lo rebatió. Pero, al igual que cuando vas a sacrificar a ese perro rebelde todavía puedes ver en él trazos de lealtad que te hagan dudar, en el clan Uchiha todavía quedaron miembros leales a la hoja que podían aconsejar una medida… paliativa. Pero es necesario sacrificar al perro aún así, no optar por medidas intermedias, y lo es porque debes de mirar al futuro. Los ingenuos como tú, o Naruto miráis solo al aquí y al ahora, y salváis a la gente leal, ajusticiando a los traidores, pero eso no es más que un parche: en un futuro, si hubiésemos salvado a los Uchiha leales, habríamos tenido otro golpe de estado, y en ese golpe a lo mejor no habríamos tenido la suerte de que fuesen tan estúpidos como para hacer esa chapuza.

-No… no lo sabíais… os basasteis en suposiciones…

-¿Seguro?- continuó Homura.- pongámonos en que "hacemos justicia" y perdonamos la vida a los leales. Niños, mujeres, tu madre… todos con vida. Para empezar, ¿te crees que los hijos de padres ejecutados se iban a quedar aplaudiendo? No, crecerían con odio a la aldea que mató a sus padres. Y no lo niegues, tú eres la viva prueba de a lo que puede llevar la obsesión por hacer pagar por pecados pasados. Y esos niños serán minoría, si, pero en un futuro influirán en los niños que tengan las mujeres que dejásemos con vida. Como una infección, la maldición del odio se extendería, tu clan era además propenso a "ataques megalómanos de locura", lleváis en vuestro ADN el genocidio… no, no podíamos simplemente poner una tirita y seguir adelante, había que asegurar la supervivencia y supremacía de konoha. Por eso ni los inocentes gozaron de piedad, ocultamos la información y le hicimos creer a Itachi que todos eran culpables para que cortase por lo sano. El plan original era que él también muriese, y nosotros usar a las mujeres supervivientes de máquinas de cría y a ti como nuevo líder de clan maleable, pero ese maldito enmascarado le ayudó a superar a los uchiha de la policía… un mal menor, en todo caso.

-¿Lo ves ahora Sasuke?- comentó la anciana, intentando acortar esta revelación de última voluntad.- Nosotros pensamos en el futuro, y lo hacemos porque vosotros sois incapaces. No es casualidad que el periodo de poder de Danzo sama coincidiese con la época de mayor paz y prosperidad de konoha, lo fue porque patriotas como nosotros nos manchamos las manos para que vosotros las tengáis limpias. Nosotros ocultamos esa información para que los Uchiha "inocentes" no fuesen un problema nunca más, como también colaboramos con terroristas como Orochimaru o akatsuki. En este último caso, lo hicimos por una simple razón: causaban más daño a nuestros enemigos que a nosotros. Solo tienes que pensar en Suna: antes de aliarse con Orochimaru, era una nación aliada con nosotros como iguales, un kage fuerte, un jinchuriki entrenado y un ejército potente; tras hacerlo, se quedaron sin kage durante años, con el ejército destrozado y aliados con nosotros como nación vasalla de facto. Un poco de sangre a cambio de más poder para la villa… y el árbol de la libertad de konoha debe de regarse cada cierto tiempo no sólo con la sangre de tiranos… también de patriotas, como tu madre. Pero ya está bien de cháchara, tampoco tenemos todo el día. Inu taichou, llevároslo a la base.- ordenó la anciana, pero los anbu raíz se quedaron estáticos, sin hacer ni decir nada, lo que extrañó a la consejera, acostumbrada a que siempre obedeciesen.- ¿No me habéis oído?

-Perfectamente…- la contestó inu taichou, para luego girarse hacia uno de sus anbu raíz que le escoltaban.- Hokage sama, ¿procedemos ya?- koharu y homura se quedaron congelados antes esa pregunta, sobre todo cuando uno de los anbu se quitó la capucha, revelando un inconfundible pelo gris revuelto.

-Si, me parece suficiente información para condenarles.- contestó ese anbu, quitándose la máscara de raíz para acabar de confirmar las sospechas sobre su identidad. Kakashi hatake, rokudaime hokage de la hoja.- escuadrón tobirama, procedan a detener a los consejeros. Sai, libera a Sasuke.

Todos los anbu respondieron con un HAI, procediendo a situarse alrededor de los consejeros, mientras Sai, habiéndose quitado la máscara de perro, quitaba las ataduras del Uchiha y la venda de sus ojos. A pesar de estar golpeado, y sangrando, el pelinegro les dirigió una sonrisa soberbia de las suyas, una sonrisa que expresaba de forma resumida todo lo que había pasado. Utatane se pulsó antes de su detención el sello para llamar a sus anbu raíz: puede que con el hokage de testigo de lo que acababan de decir, la vida de los consejeros en konoha habría acabado, pero todavía gozaban de contactos en el exterior, y con sus leales anbu raíz tendrían suficientes recursos como para vivir holgadamente un tiempo. Pero ningún anbu apareció, para desesperación de la consejera.

-¿Estás intentando llamar a tus anbu, Utatane?- preguntó el Uchiha con burla.- es una pena que todos estén ya muertos, ¿de donde crees que sacamos estos uniformes?

-Lo… lo tenías planeado asqueroso traidor…

-Si.- comentó el hokage, mientras los consejeros sentían las cadenas y los sellos supresores de chakra en su cuerpo.- Sasuke vino a nosotros con la información que había conseguido hace unos días, y planeamos todo para lograr una confesión. Llevamos durante todo este tiempo matando y suplantando a los anbu que patrullan tu mansión, y actualmente tengo el placer de ser el primer hokage desde los Senju libre de cualquier rastro de raíz en la aldea.

-Pe… pero… es imposible… el Uchiha no ha fingido… los golpes, las heridas…- declaró con un tono asombrado el consejero homura.

-Ya… sabíamos que con vuestra experiencia no sería posible usar un genjutsu para simular esto, así que a Sasuke se le ocurrió hacerlo realista… aunque en mi opinión Sai se metió mucho en el papel…- explicó el hokage, mientras los dos morenos pálidos se miraban con desafío.- el caso es que tengo todas las pruebas que necesito, no sólo para condenaros, sino para desacreditaros frente al consejo. Llevo desde que Sakura me advirtió de que escondíais información sobre Naruto uzumaki detrás vuestro, y Sasuke me ha dado la oportunidad perfecta… buen trabajo Sas… ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde ha ido?- preguntó el hokage peligris, mientras sus anbu negaban con confusión y seguían procediendo a la detención.

El Uchiha realmente estaba ya fuera de la mansión, saltando de tejado en tejado rumbo a su destino, escudándose en la oscuridad de la noche para evitar encuentros indeseados: el complejo uzumaki, donde alguien tenía algo importante para él. En el complejo, una solitaria karin esperaba con paciencia. Sabía percibir el chakra de Sasuke a kilómetros de distancia, era muy característico. Era frío como una muralla de hielo, tenso como un océano en el ojo de un huracán, y profundo como la sima abismal más honda. Eso le atrajo de él, su misterio, esa faceta de chico malo que necesitaba la redención con la chica de sus sueños. Supo de su pasado en secreto, puesto que el moreno nunca habló de ello, y se interesó por él. Le veía tan recio, pero su historia indicaba que no podía ser así, y quería ayudarle. Con el tiempo, vio la verdad: puede que fuese cierto que tenía profundos traumas y que necesitase ayuda, pero era un auténtico chico malo… y cómo podía atestiguar su cicatriz en el pecho consecuencia del intento de asesinato del uchiha tras luchar contra Danzo, lo era en el mal sentido. Karin maldijo su estupidez y niñería, que la habrían costado la vida si no fuese por la otra gran víctima de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, que la curó cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.

Y, cuando la suerte al fin la sonrió y su primo le ofreció un hogar y una familia, volvió a aparecer ese tormento de pelo negro en su vida. Aunque su mala suerte no fue completa: cuando la encontró de nuevo ya no era vulnerable, todo gracias a Naruto, y pudo defenderse adecuadamente. La uzumaki solo tenía clara una cosa: no le resultaba indiferente el Uchiha. Al principio se sorprendió sonrojándose cuando le volvió a ver pasado un tiempo. El Uchiha era su prototipo de hombre perfecto en lo referente al físico, no la molestaba admitirlo, lo que la apartaba era su toxicidad para toda mujer que se relacionase con él. Toda mujer tocada por Sasuke Uchiha caía en un estado de subnormalidad profundo, una conducta servil que sólo servía para remarcar los vicios del pelinegro y arruinar la vida de la desdichada fémina. Luego recobró la razón y le odió, sobre todo tras constatar lo que le había hecho a su primo rubio; y después entró en un estado de total duda al formar escuadrón con él. Por momentos parecía… diferente. Como si hubiese cambiado. Pero el incidente de hace unos días con referencia a su madre la demostró una cosa: Sasuke Uchiha, aunque se vistiese de chico bueno, siempre sería malo. Y las mujeres, a pesar de que coquetean con los chicos malos, al final acaban con los chicos buenos, los que de verdad las valoran y las cuidan.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando con su trampa preparada, como llevaba haciendo días. Había dispuesto los mejores sellos inhibidores de su clan y preparado su estrategia para matar al pelinegro, y evitar así que desertase y provocase más problemas. Lo hacía en honor a su añado primo, que seguro se preocuparía si Sasuke volvía a caer en la oscuridad. Y, tras días de tensa espera, sintiéndolo rondar su hogar sin atreverse a entrar, pudo sentirlo ir directo a por ella. Y lo esperaba por una simple razón: ella tenía algo que él quería. Convocó sus diez cadenas de diamantina y desenvainó su ninjato, preparándose para la batalla, y pronto vio al pelinegro aparecer por la ventana. A pesar de que la pelirroja mantuvo una pose fría, por dentro se sorprendió: Sasuke estaba magullado, sucio, con heridas en la cara y brazos. Y sangre, bastante sangre.

-Karin…

-Sasuke… supongo que vienes a por esto…- declaró la ojirroja con furia, sosteniendo en su mano la foto de Sasuke de niño con Itachi y Mikoto.

-Si…- contestó con un tono irónico el Uchiha, para acercarse algo renqueante, a lo que la pelirroja contestó manteniendo la distancia. Sasuke se frenó con pesadez.- Fuiste muy lista al llevártela, así te asegurabas de que nos volviésemos a ver… y veo que has salido a Naruto con esto de las emboscadas… sellos inhibidores, explosivos… lástima que mi rinnegan los pueda detectar, y que con mi **amenotejikara** pueda salir de aquí a voluntad. Las barreras pueden impedir técnicas de movimiento acelerado como el hirashin, pero no un auténtico teletransporte como el mío.

-No tanto… si has entrado aquí, ya has caído. Ahora solo tengo que aguantar hasta que lleguen los equipos anbu que te estén buscando por matar a los consejeros… de qué si no ibas a tener toda esa sangre encima…- karin, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la reacción del Uchiha: una sonrisa. Y no una soberbia o cruel, no, una diferente. Irónica, y a la vez… de alivio.

-Pues vas a esperar mucho tiempo… no les he matado, toda esta sangre es mía además…- karin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Me… ¿me estás diciendo que te han vencido?- preguntó, con cierto terror. ¿Esos vejestorios habían vencido a un Uchiha con el **mangekyo sharingan** , experiencia anbu, el rinnegan y el poder de Sasuke?

-No jodas… si hubiese querido los habría despellejado y vuelto a poner la piel del revés. No, es por culpa del plan para que confesasen, requería que me viesen… vulnerable, así que me deje dar unos puñetazos por los anbu de kakashi para parecer derrotado y que se confiasen…- contestó el ojinegro, mientras se recargaba en una silla y la hacía un gesto con la cabeza, un gesto que la indicaba que no buscaba pelea y que podía desconvocar la pelirroja las cadenas. Karin sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza cuando su ojo de Kagura le reveló que el Uchiha no mentía, y no sólo decidió hacer caso al pelinegro, si no también acercarse a curarlo un poco. Se le veía adolorido…

-Los… ¿los anbu de kakashi te hicieron esto?- preguntó, mientras curaba con el chakra verdoso la mandíbula del Uchiha.

-Si, pero fue pactado. Aunque el hijo de puta de Sai se veía que disfrutaba con el plan…

-¿No ibas a vengarte?- inquirió con ansiedad la ojirroja. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado exactamente.

-Si… y en serio lo deseaba.. me descubría cerca de tu casa, preparándome para entrar, tomar la foto e ir a por esos desgraciados. Pero luego pensé en lo que me dijiste… y decidí acudir al hokage y hacer las cosas bien por una vez. Reunimos la información necesaria para tenderles una trampa y logramos su confesión. Ahora solo me queda esperar a que merezca la pena…- comentó con melancolía el pelinegro. Ahora se sentía… diferente, no sabría describirlo… no era alivio, pero tampoco aflicción, era algo desconocido para él, que vivió toda su vida como avatar de la venganza.

-Merecerá la pena Sasuke.- intentó consolarle karin mientras seguía aplicando su chakra.- hiciste lo correcto, y tu madre y tu hermano estarán orgullosos de ti.

-No. No lo están. Están muertos, esta clase de cosas les dan igual. Después de lo que me dijiste, lo pensé detenidamente, y tengo que darte la razón… mi venganza no era por ellos, era solo por mi. Siempre he sido un egocéntrico, pensando en mi propio mundo y en nada más, y por el camino he hecho daño a demasiada gente. Vengarme ahora sería caer de nuevo, y cavar definitivamente mi tumba. Pasar por la vida restándole futuro a mi clan, y no sumándole. Solo espero que hoy la gente empiece a ver a mi clan como algo diferente a un grupo de maníacos. Quiero que vean a mi madre y a mi hermano como yo los veo… nada más.

-Y así podrás lograrlo… y también te verán mejor a ti Sasuke.

-Como si importase como me viesen… yo estoy perdido. ¿cómo podré compensar lo que habéis hecho todos por mi? Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, y no podré limpiármelas jamás del todo…- reveló, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Y Karín, por un segundo, vio en ellos expresividad, emociones. No vio ira, un gélido rechazo, vio a ese niño de la foto, a alguien necesitado de ayuda y de un rumbo.

-Sasuke… como mínimo una persona te recordará siempre como un buen amigo.- repuso la uzumaki, llegando de verdad a la fibra sensible del Uchiha, mientras finalizaba su curación y sacaba la foto de Sasuke de su kanjis de almacenamiento de la muñeca. Cuando tomó la foto el ojinegro, ambas manos se rozaron levemente.

-… gracias… Karín.- contestó con serenidad el pelinegro, revelando a Karín una sensación que quería ver en Sasuke desde que lo conoció: gratitud.- Ahora solo quiero mi foto… la llevaré a mi casa y les rendiré el homenaje que se merecen. Al fin lo cierro todo, al fin se ha hecho justicia…- miró la foto con una suave pero triste sonrisa y se preparó para irse. Pero antes de que se pudiese levantar, Karín le tomó la mano con firmeza, con sus ojos clavados en los de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… el homenaje… puede esperar.- declaró Karín, pensando con aflicción en lo que le esperaría al pelinegro. Soledad… más dolor.- Hoy no te mereces una oscura y fría habitación… hoy… puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.- le concedió la ojirroja, mientras clavaba sus orbes en los de Sasuke. Hoy se permitiría un momento de debilidad con el Uchiha. Una tregua en su cadena perpetua con respecto a la pelirroja. Se lo había ganado.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos con suavidad al notar el lado de la cama del rubio vacío. Ya estaba acostumbrada después de una semana viviendo en la casa de Naruto, y no la parecía mal realmente. Cuando, después de conocer a Shio, descubrió al uzumaki levantándose en mitad de la noche de la cama, la pelirrosada le preguntó por lo que hacía, por simple curiosidad puesto que la niña no estaba llorando y eran las tres de la mañana. Naruto, con esa suave sonrisa, la explicó que, como durante el día cuidaba de Shio, cultivaba la tierra y cazaba, acostumbraba a entrenar por la noche para mantenerse en forma. A Sakura le sorprendió esa respuesta, al fin y al cabo dejaba una gran duda en el aire… ¿no necesitaba dormir? Y ahí el rubio la explicó que, con la enorme cantidad de energía que tenía acumulada entre Kurama, los biju, el senjutsu, su propio chakra y la guadaña, era materialmente imposible que durmiese más de tres o cuatro horas, y que con eso le bastaba. Básicamente, su cuerpo era un inmenso sello de almacenamiento de energía. Y claro, esa respuesta generó más dudas en la ojijade, dudas que decidió posponer un tiempo. Conocía a Naruto, se estaba abriendo, pero la haruno no podía pretender estar al tanto de todo en una semana. Debía de darle espacio.

Y debía de hacerlo a pesar de que la situación apremiaba. La haruno siempre había destacado por una virtud, una por encima de su terquedad, su disciplina de estudio y su control de chakra… la persistencia. Obviamente, no había que analizarla de modo superlativo, Sakura era la primera en mandar a volar de un golpe a Naruto cuando le veía hacer el infame jutsu sexy. No, era paciencia para lo que consideraba importante: de niña se había pasado, sin exagerar, casi una década detrás de un chico que apenas sabía que existía y la despreciaba cada día; luego se había dedicado durante tres años a acumular día a día una cantidad constante de chakra para su byakugou, y así poder liberarlo en la batalla contra el juubi; y después había aguantado un año el sádico entrenamiento de mito uzumaki mientras sus clones hacían un compendio de medicina civil para el continente entero. A diferencia de Naruto y Sasuke, que tiraban la puerta debajo de una patada; ella era sibilina y constante, serraba las sujeciones de la puerta hasta que la gravedad la hacía caer sola. Y su talento para la persistencia le aconsejaba no forzar esa conversación sobre salvar el mundo con Naruto.

Se lo había dejado caer disimuladamente, y en todas la respuesta era similar: no iba a volver a konoha ni se iba a alejar de Shio un tiempo para salvar el mundo. Cuando Sakura le dejaba caer que podría hacerlo con clones, sin moverse de esa casa ni separarse de ambas, Naruto insistía en que necesitaba cada pizca de su chakra por si volvía "ella". Sakura no entendía eso último, ¿ella? ¿Chikara era mujer? Lo cierto es que nadie había confirmado su identidad sin máscara, así que podía ser perfectamente… aunque esa no era la cuestión, la cuestión era que Naruto se negaba a usar sus reservas de chakra natural, que retenía de forma constante en su cuerpo renovando el chakra de forma metódica y en pequeñas cantidades para no contaminarse; y tampoco usaba las de Kurama entrenando con Sakura, lo que daba lugar a una inmensa cantidad de energía cargada de forma permanente en su sistema de chakra. A Sakura le preocupaba eso, y así se lo hizo saber, Naruto estaba sobreestimulando su sistema de chakra, como un deportista que no se tomaba nunca un descanso de su entrenamiento, siendo vulnerable a una lesión por estrés, las lesiones más graves. Y Kami sabe que podría ocurrir si sufría una lesión por estrés en su sistema de chakra… pero ese baka sólo la contestó que no se preocupase, que no estaría así mucho tiempo. Otro misterio más, y la haruno esperaba pacientemente a que su rubio le diese más pistas sobre a qué se refería.

Se levantó con tranquilidad, y se dirigió a la habitación de Shio, para comprobar si seguía dormida. Era una niña preciosa, y a Sakura la encantaba verla dormir tan tranquila, incluso en ocasiones abrazada a ese peluche de Kurama exactamente en la misma pose con la que su padre empleaba con ella. Le hacía gracia ver que la fruta no había caído muy lejos del árbol. Sabía que no era su hija, pero no la importaba, la gustaba estar con ella, y parecía mutuo viendo que la niña siempre quería estar en los brazos de la haruno, para celos de su padre. Sonrió al pensar en ello y anduvo hacia la ventana de la cocina, que daba al jardín trasero, un lugar que le ofrecía una panorámica perfecta del rubio. Naruto se encontraba en el jardín trasero, con su guadaña convocada, ensayando katas en total silencio. Era una noche clara, de luna fuerte, por lo que Sakura podía verlo nítidamente. Se encontraba sin camiseta, con sus pantalones anbu puestos y sus botas militares, y el colgante que le regalo la haruno contrastando por su color en su pecho. Sakura se mordió con deseo su labio inferior al contemplar la escena: un Naruto en plena forma, con su musculatura bien definida y unos abdominales marcados, con su piel tostada brillando tenuemente a la luz de la luna por la fina capa de sudor que le cubría. Veía kanjis uzumaki en forma de antiguos versos y espirales dispersos por su torso y hombros, dandole un aspecto duro que a la haruno le agradaba bastante.

Quién iba a pensar que a Naruto le quedase bien esa pose… ni tan siquiera Sakura se lo explicaba. Solo sabía que Naruto la enamoraba en muchas facetas: cuando era cariñoso, cuando era curioso, incluso esa faceta de baka. Y, sobre todo, la enamoraba verlo concentrado, entrenándose para superarse. Fue lo primero que la llamó la atención de él, y fue curiosamente desde su época de la academia. A pesar de ser su etapa más fangirl, recordaba cómo un gritón y pesado chico rubio se dedicaba cada día a retar día tras día al gran Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio le pareció patético, siempre acababa golpeado en el suelo, derrotado ante los ojos de todas las chicas de la academia. Pero a la haruno la empezó a llamar la atención una cosa: nunca se daba por vencido. Siempre era lo mismo: Naruto llegaba al dojo, gritaba que "nunca iba a perder", cargaba a ciegas contra Sasuke y acababa en el suelo. Y la sorprendió que siempre estuviese ansioso por volver a hacerlo, como si lo que ocurría no fuese nada importante. Con el tiempo lo comprendió: no le retaba por ganar… le retaba por entrenar. Porque su voluntad de hierro no era algo con lo que se nacía, era algo que se forjaba. Y precisamente con esa cualidad es con la que inició la triunfal conquista de su corazón. Se sentía como una acosadora mirándole desde la ventana ensayar su pose, tensar sus músculos, su mirada concentrada… pero qué demonios, que la quitasen lo bailado.

De pronto, Naruto detuvo una de sus katas, y con una mirada seria miró al oeste. A Sakura le llamó la atención lo tenso del rostro de Naruto: su mandíbula apretada, su ceño fruncido… fuese lo que fuese lo que hubiese pasado, al rubio le había enfadado muchísimo. Con un movimiento, se hizo una herida en su pulgar con su guadaña y posó la mano en el suelo, generándose una nube de humo frente a él, así como otra a su espalda. Un clon de Naruto, así como un Kurama con el tamaño de un perro grande, aparecieron a su alrededor, todos mirando en la misma dirección que el rubio. Hablaron entre ellos unos segundos, negando el Naruto original ante un reclamo de el Kitsune, para luego desaparecer Naruto en un fulgor amarillo. Kurama dijo algo al clon de Naruto, y procedió a dirigirse a la casa. Ambos entraron y se encontraron a Sakura saliendo de la cocina, vestida con una camiseta del rubio y un pequeño pantalón como pijama, con un vaso de agua en sus manos y una expresión despreocupada.

-Jef… digo, Sakura chan…- dijo el clon, intentando suplir su lapsus, mientras Kurama negaba con expresión de hastío y Sakura se reía.- ¿Cómo es que estás despierta?

-Me apetecía un vaso de agua, y así de paso podía ver cómo está Shio. Y tú, ¿Ya has acabado de entrenar y quieres volver a la cama… conmigo?- le preguntó Sakura con un tono juguetón mientras le miraba de arriba abajo con un gesto pícaro.

-S… si, si quiero.- contestó el clon con una sonrisa nerviosa, tras mirarla también de arriba abajo.

-Pues entonces…- Sakura se acercó al clon, abrazándolo con sensualidad, mientras el clon respondía rodeándola con sus brazos. La haruno, con su cara a centímetros de la de Naruto clon, siguió hablando con un tono sugerente.- vas a tener que tenerme contenta. Podrías empezar por decirme dónde está Naruto…

-¿Naruto? Yo… yo soy Naruto jef… digo, Sakura chan.- contestó un claramente nervioso clon, cuyo autocontrol estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Como hiciese algo con la jefa, el jefe le enviaría al infierno de los clones de un golpe… eso sí existía ese lugar… aunque le bastaría con convocarle solo para hacer el orioke para torturarlo. Pero es que tener a Sakura tan cerca… era demasiado tentador.

- **Venga mocoso, si te ha pillado desde que has entrado por la puerta…**

-Es cierto… - confesó la pelirrosada. Aunque no hubiese visto a Naruto convocarlo, Sakura debía de ser la única persona en el mundo que podía distinguir un clon de sombras del original. Los clones eran más apagados en color, y mucho menos cálidos al tener mucho menos chakra en su interior.- pero eso no significa que tú y yo no nos podamos entretener si te portas bien…- finalizó la ojijade, mientras rozaba su nariz con la del rubio clon y Kurama observaba la escena divertido. El biju había entendido la táctica de la pelirrosada desde el primer minuto.

-Je… jefa… no puedo…

-Es una pena… resulta que me apetecía tomar algo más que un vaso de agua… bueno, supongo que tendré que quedarme con las ganas…- declaró la haruno, mientras se bajaba lentamente sus pantalones de pijama, quedándose en un fino tanga de color naranja, regalo del propio rubio, y miraba al clon mordiéndose el labio. Vale, ahora sí que le daba igual al clon el castigo, era imposible que le dijese a Sakura que no a algo en esa pose… menos mal que no le iba a pedir nunca que destruyese el continente, si no las naciones ninja tendrían un problema grave.

-En la cabaña que viste al oeste cuando llegaste por primera vez aquí, a veinte minutos de marcha.- confesó con rapidez el clon, mientras Kurama negaba al fondo con una sonrisa. Desde luego, su cachorro no era un alfa… las mujeres de su vida lo manejaban como querían. Sakura sonrió traviesa, y lanzó el pantalón a la cara del clon, mientras recogía de la mesa de al lado un short de entrenamiento, unas sandalias ninja y unos kunai.

-Buen chico, y ahora espera aquí a que volvamos.- ordenó la haruno con una sonrisa, cortando con un suave beso en los labios las quejas del clon.- Esto por haberte portado bien, y ahora vigila a Shio.- finalizó, dejando al clon con una boba sonrisa en la cara mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Fuese el original o un clon, Sakura sabía que Naruto no era capaz de resistirse a lo que acababa de hacer la pelirrosada.

- **Chiquilla.** \- la llamó la atención Kurama, dándose la haruno la vuelta en el marco de la puerta.- **muchas gracias por ayudarlo. Ten cuidado allí, y no salgas sin una respuesta para todo.** \- le dijo el biju, obteniendo un asentimiento de la haruno, que como una exhalación salió en dirección a la citada vivienda, mientras el zorro entraba a la habitación de la niña para dormir allí y el clon de Naruto esperaba pacientemente en el salón.

Lo que otros habrían tardado veinte minutos, ella lo hizo en diez. No tenía tiempo que perder, no fuese a ser que Naruto acabase lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo y perdiese su oportunidad. Tras atravesar los árboles del bosque, llegó al claro dónde se encontró a esa familia de labriegos, que resultaron ser clones del rubio con un henge, la primera vez que llego a Nami tras finalizar su búsqueda del rubio. A su llegada se encontró a varios clones estáticos, esperando con extraños sellos a sus pies, que la miraron por unos instantes y luego volvieron a su silenciosa guardia, dejándola andar por el lugar rumbo al Naruto original. Se lo encontró con la misma ropa del entrenamiento en el extremo norte, con su guadaña en vertical y apoyado en su asa con ambos antebrazos cruzados, marcándose sus músculos por su tensa calma. Claramente estaba vigilando, pero… ¿a quién? Sakura no veía a nadie en la oscuridad del lejano linde del bosque. La luz de la luna volvía a ofrecer una imagen de un Naruto poderoso, un guerrero preparado para el combate, y Sakura se tomó unos segundos para admirarlo. Y, entre medias, el ojiazul habló.

-Veo que mi clon-coartada no ha servido de mucho, ¿no?- comentó con un tono irónico, mientras no apartaba su vista de un punto concreto del linde.- Algún día me tendrás que contar cómo haces para distinguirlos de mi…

-¿Y perder mi mejor arma contra tus tretas? Ni loca.- declaró Sakura, para luego ponerse a su par, mirándole su perfil con atención.- Así que aquí es donde vienes por las noches… ¿es tu antigua casa, no?

-Si… algunas noches vengo aquí a pensar, pero hoy es diferente… no es seguro que estés aquí ahora, Sakura chan…- advirtió el ojiazul sin despegar su vista del lindero del bosque, obteniendo un gesto de extrañeza de la pelirrosada.

-¿Por qué?

-activa tu senjutsu y lo verás.

Sakura le miró extrañada, pero viendo que el uzumaki no decía ni hacía nada más, decidió hacerle caso. Comenzó a sentir la vegetación, los clones del rubio, la lechuza que acechaba en una rama de un árbol al este... Su piel comenzó a cubrirse con las raíces del modo sennin de la babosa que surgieron de su **byakugou no in** , mientras sus ojos se volvieron más negros que el mismo lindero del bosque, revelando que Sakura ahora estaba enraizada con el ambiente. La primera sorpresa le vino nada más examinar al rubio: como se esperaba, y a pesar de que ahora era algo menor, esa indescriptible tristeza y culpabilidad del rubio seguía ahí, reprimida. Sakura sabía que el trabajo psicológico, a pesar de haber avanzado a grandes pasos y en un tiempo récord, todavía estaba falto de un último golpe, la fase de la aceptación. Lo que la sorprendió fue que, en ese momento, esa sensación se hallaba totalmente reprimida y controlada, y todo gracias a dos sensaciones diferentes: una creciente determinación y una controlada ira. Naruto se estaba centrando en algo, y tenía todas sus reservas de chakra, un poder inmenso compuesto por el chakra de Kurama, el prestado de los demás bijuu, el natural y el de su guadaña, dispuesto para ser usado en un combate de un momento a otro. Ese detalle opacó todo lo demás, incluso esa extraña energía que emanaba la piedra rosácea del colgante del rubio. Sakura no se lo explicaba, ahora que veía esas reservas inmensas de chakra en plenitud, ¿Cómo un ser humano podía acumular tanto? Era imposible superar eso…

Naruto se estaba preparando para un combate, pero… ¿contra qué? En un principio, la haruno no había percibido nada al llegar, pero siguiendo su instinto, enfocó su sentido sensorial hacía dónde miraba Naruto. Al principio solo notó naturaleza virgen, pero entonces no pudo reprimir la sensación de asco. Algo se encontraba en el linde del bosque, algo completamente antinatural. Incluso el entorno parecía rechazarlo, y no era para menos, se trataba de un ente hecho de puro chakra in'ton (elemento yin). Sakura pudo percibir que su aspecto de lobo pequeño de una cola era solo una fachada, una forma de presentarse al mundo, su auténtica composición era la de una sustancia oleosa de color negruzco, un cúmulo de sensaciones terribles: odio, envidia, dolor, ira… y ¿celos? Fuese lo que fuese, esa entidad tenía consciencia, y una bastante fuerte, puesto que rechazaba sus intentos de acceder a más información. Sólo pudo sonsacar de ese ser que no era una sustancia única, era la mezcla de varias, unas diez para ser exactos, con una predominante que estaba allí, pero a la vez no. En cierta manera le recordaba al Shinju, pero este ser presentaba una forma de composición… diferente, no era un parásito, al menos no totalmente. El lobo miraba con sus brillantes ojos rojos solamente a la pareja, a nada más, y pasados unos minutos aulló con una enorme fuerza a la luna y se fue hacia el oeste, dejando el claro en un tenso silencio.

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Sakura con confusión, mientras desactivaba su modo sabio.- No he podido identificarlo ni con mi modo sabio…

-Eso es la razón por la que debo de conservar mi chakra… Sakura, acabas de conocer el arma de Chikara…- reveló Naruto, sorprendiéndose Sakura. Así que esas historias sobre lobos de múltiples colas que descartó hasta ese par de vejestorios por absurdas eran ciertas, y era su principal enemigo moviéndose y recolectando información…- se hace llamar madre… tengo capturado uno, pero ni Kurama ni yo hemos podido identificar exactamente qué es… tiene un cierto componente de biju, pero es algo más. No he podido averiguar nada más, bastante con reforzar los sellos de su contenedor cada día…

-¿Y por qué viene precisamente aquí?- preguntó la ojijade con seriedad. Por lo que había leído de ese tal Chikara, era un enemigo formidable, había vencido sin esfuerzo al consejo gokage, y de momento ningún shinobi había logrado tan siquiera herirle en el campo de batalla… la preocupaba que estuviese al tanto de dónde estaba Naruto.

-Viene aquí porque yo le he dicho que le espero aquí. No soy tonto, si ese tal Chikara es la mitad de fuerte de lo que comentan, será un rival muy difícil, así que tengo que elegir bien mi campo de batalla. He dispuesto un entorno lleno de sellos supresores de chakra, con una barrera capaz de aguantar la bijudama del mismísimo juubi, como pude ver en la gran guerra, y cada biju sólo está esperando mi llamada para presentarse aquí y destrozarlo… cuando venga aquí, le estaré esperando, y le atacaré con todo. Y si no funciona, le golpearé con mi ataque más potente junto a los bijuus… es imposible que sobreviva a ello. Y es la única manera de vencerlo.

-Naruto, no tienes toda la información que necesitas sobre él, ¿cómo sabes si…

-… si funcionará? Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero no puedo dedicarme a huir toda mi vida por miedo, no lo haré. Confío en mi suerte y en los sellos de mi clan. Ni tan siquiera mi hirashin puede atravesar esa barrera, me he asegurado de ello. Si se intentara mover a la velocidad de la luz aquí dentro, se hallaría con una muralla estanca e irrompible; y si optase por teleportarse con el rayo amarillo como hizo mi padre en la gran guerra, lo esperarían siete bijuus plenos de energía fuera y yo saldría a los pocos segundos. Una vez entre, no va a salir con vida. Estoy seguro.

-Naruto… - comentó la pelirrosada con un tono de preocupación, empezando a atar cabos.- y… ¿Por qué has elegido este lugar precisamente?- Naruto se quedó en silencio, intentando eludir la pregunta, pero la haruno se había decidido a atacar ahí y ahora.- fue… ¿fue aquí?

-Si…- contestó secamente el rubio, deseando eludir el tema.

-… sabes que necesitas contarlo, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué serviría? No la devolvería a la vida ni arreglaría nada…- contestó con cinismo el ojiazul.

-te equivocas Naruto.- repuso la haruno, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del uzumaki con dulzura, arrancándole un suave ronroneo al contactar con sus marcas de las mejillas. Un gesto que siempre le hacía Shion, y que también le encantaba hacer a Sakura. Curioso, ninguna sabía que la otra lo hacía. Naruto no pudo evitar clavar sus zafiros en ella.- Te puede ayudar a ti. Aliviarte…

-¿Y si no quiero aliviarme Sakura chan?

-Lo necesitas Naruto. Hablar las cosas siempre ayuda, confía en mí. Yo estoy aquí para escucharte, y te prometo que no me marcharé.

-Te… tengo miedo, Sakura chan… tengo miedo de contarlo todo, de compartirlo… y de que, como un castillo de arena a la orilla del mar, ella se vaya con ello… ¿y si, si dejo de sentir este dolor, la dejo de sentir a ella? Tengo miedo de… olvidarla.- confesó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, empezando a ceder. Sakura le sonrió mientras dejaba también escapar una lagrima, y continuó con su ofensiva. Le iba a curar esta cicatriz. Como que se llamaba Sakura haruno que le curaría esta herida también…

-Naruto… cuando estuviste con ella… ¿te acordabas de mí?- preguntó con esa suave sonrisa la pelirrosada, asintiendo el rubio en silencio, esperando la ayuda de Sakura ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable.- sé que la querías Naruto, y eso que me cuesta reconocerlo. Y que aún la quieres. Como sé que me quieres ahora, y que me querías entonces. No la olvidarás Naruto, igual que no me olvidaste a mi. Eres incapaz de ello. Tu dolor, tu culpa solo es un lastre, deshazte de ellos. Estoy convencida de que ella también te hubiese dicho lo mismo en mi lugar.

-Pero, Sakura… fue culpa mía… yo fui débil… me repetía una y otra vez que ella corría un gran riesgo conmigo, desde el primer minuto que la vi me lo repetía… pero no fui capaz de apartarla…- declaró Naruto entre lágrimas, mientras Sakura se acercaba a abrazarlo y le contemplaba con ojos llorosos. La rompía verle así, pero sabía que era por una buena causa. Naruto necesitaba respirar, y no lo haría con ese dolor apretando su cuello día tras día.- y luego, después de que tuviese a Shio… me… me confié. Tendría que haberla sacado de aquí nada más tener a Shio… tendría que haber enviado a un clon el día que vino madre… tendría que haber visto que ella sabía que… sabía que… es culpa mía Sakura chan… solo mía…

-Naruto…- le interrumpió Sakura con un gesto serio.- No tienes la culpa. No sirve para nada pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue… te lo digo por propia experiencia, todavía me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que te quería en el país del hierro… pero que te quede claro: solo hay un culpable de la muerte de Shion, y es Chikara.- Naruto cerró los ojos, roto por el dolor, todavía negándose a aceptarlo, aferrándose a esa sensación como un náufrago. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo… miedo de que la muerte de Shion no significase nada. Sakura tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y le obligó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que le gustaba mirarlos, que le tranquilizaba.- Mírame Naruto. Déjalo salir. Te prometo que, cuando lo hagas, ella seguirá aquí. Y yo también. Y Shio. Nunca más vas a estar sólo, te lo prometo. Déjalo salir… onegai.

Y Naruto no tuvo más opción que perderse en esos jades. Esos ojos que le daban más fuerza que cualquier otro poder del universo, bajo los cuales era capaz de luchar contra una diosa con el poder de todos los bijuus en solitario sin temer a la muerte ni un segundo. Puede que tuviese muchas debilidades, pero tenía una fortaleza sin igual: si esa mujer de cabello rosa estaba cerca, Naruto era capaz de partir la luna en dos. O de ser valiente de verdad tras meses escondiéndose del dolor. Más de seis meses temblando por dentro cada noche, reviviendo la muerte de Shion una y otra vez, representando mil y un escenarios donde la rubia no moría… Seis meses de cobardía. Naruto reforzó el abrazo sobre la haruno, que apoyó su frente en el hombro de Naruto, mientras le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca con dulzura, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Y gritó. Y lloró. Sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se retorcía, como si llevase años soportando una argolla. Y hoy, al fin, se liberaba para poder luchar sin miedo al día siguiente. Al fin lo dejaba salir.

* * *

 **Y fin! Estoy bastante contento con este capítulo... que , estoy contento con todos XD pero este me ha gustado especialmente, tiene de todo un poco! Tengo el honor de anunciar que a partir de ahora TODOS los actos tendrán a Chikara, a Naruto o a Sakura. O a varios. Ya sabéis lo que significa esto.**

 **Chikara comienza a moverse, y lo hace guiado por el misterioso Giman, que parece estar moviendo los hilos en las sombras. Os reto a averiguar dónde atacará, Otto, Suna, Tani, Konoha...? En cuanto a esos seres... soy partidario de que cada uno lo imagine, pero si queréis una idea aproximada del aspecto y jugáis a Warhammer... las dríades y hombres árbol nuevas que han sacado os pueden dar una idea. Ponedles un esquema blanco y morado y ya.**

 **Sobre el narusaku, dos momentos especiales de estos dos. El primero lo llevabais pidiendo desde hace bastante: Sakura conoce a la pequeña Shio. Joder, estoy haciendo una niña demasiado simpática, la estoy tomando mucho cariño y luego me costará tomar decisiones... en fin, era un momento difícil, pero creo que logre mi objetivo. Es una situación que requiere ponerse en la piel de la haruno y tratarlo con perspectiva. Pongámonos en situación: Sakura sabe que algo ha pasado con Naruto y que tenía una novia embarazada de la que no hay rastro. Y ahora está sólo y destrozado psicológicamente. La lógica dicta que las ha perdido a ambas, pero al final resulta que al menos esa niña está viva y bien. Y que encima es esa niña tan agradable de casa de Tsunami. Es un momento difícil, pero también emotivo, y creo que la Sakura de la serie reaccionaria como ha reaccionado. Es una mujer inteligente, no una especie de banshee como la pintan algunos.**

 **Y después llega ese ataque de raíz... ¿creéis que podrían haberla cagado más esos anbu sin sentimientos? De menos a más: amenazar de muerte al rubio, insultar a Sakura, insinuar ESO de su adorable hija... era el momento de esa faceta psicótica de Naruto. Tan... Chikara... los polos opuestos se atraen. Y ya era hora de que kurama demostrase que sigue siendo un puto depredador sin piedad y con un poder casi ilimitado. Ni técnicas, ni armas, ni súplicas... llamas naranjas y dientes afilados es lo único que queda. A ver, que Naruto con su modo sennin habría ido bien, pero habría gastado mucho chakra que necesita para otro asunto. Y kurama quería estirar las piernas. Y Naruto quería que sufriesen mucho, para que negarlo. Y, después de eso, el momento con la lápida de Shion. Ahí Sakura se da cuenta de lo que habría implicado acompañarle desde el principio, que no es oro todo lo que reluce en la vida de Shion con Naruto. La sigue envidiando, pero ahora conoce el precio que ella pagó. Importante en el desarrollo de su relación.**

 **Y respecto al último... el rubio al fin deja salir el dolor. Espero que quedase lo suficientemente tenso ese momento de Naruto observando la oscuridad, perfectamente preparado para el combate, con toda su trampa preparada. Sellos uzumaki, barreras infranqueables, Naruto y siete puñeteros biju esperando... que os parece? Vencería a Chikara? Madre ha enviado ojos a observarle, pero al parecer era un simple tanteo. Naruto no lo sabía, y se había puesto en que el temido ataque de Chikara había llegado, de ahí lo que le decía a Sakura de que estaba en peligro. Por salir un poco de esta tensión, no se vosotros, pero esa forma de manejar al clon... puro narusaku xD los clones de Naruto tienen tb una debilidad enorme por el color rosa y los ojos verdes por lo que veis... y en cuanto al final, Sakura ya lo dijo en el capítulo anterior: va a curar esa cicatriz. Y acaba de dar un paso importantísimo. No es que Naruto ya, por arte de magia, haya superado lo de Shion y lo haya olvidado todo. Pero ya puede pasar página, y está libre para ese gran momento que todos esperábamos.**

 **En cuanto al concilio de dioses... ya sabéis que me encanta la mitología. Quería ofrecer un carácter muy marcado a cada uno, y un concepto único. Amateratsu con su fuego negro haciendo de pelo, tsukuyomi con su carácter caprichoso, y Susanoo tan basado en la armadura espectral (o al revés si lo pensáis XD). Y llegamos al auténtico lobo de este cuento. Había un antagonista de Shion (Kyofu), de Sasuke (Orochimaru), de Naruto (Chikara) y faltaba uno de Hikari. Izanagi, dios de la envidia y del engaño, el auténtico monstruo de esta historia. Lo he hecho pintoresco... realmente todos son pintorescos. Pero Izanagi es el más pintoresco. Si, los que veis vikings sabéis de donde proviene lo de arrastrarse (cada vez que veo a Ivar arrastrarse en dirección a una de sus víctimas... bufff, como provocar miedo con un tío tullido, una maravilla) y todo se basa en una frase que leí hace mucho, "la envidia es peor que el hambre, porque es el hambre del alma". Una deidad que tiene una sospechosa relación con sus hermanas, que tiene unas intenciones aún peores con su hermana pequeña y que tiene secuestrada a su propia madre... su plan excede incluso esta obra. Y ese final... parece que Naruto tiene demasiada puntería, no os parece? Espero que os sorprendiese :D**

 **y por último... último paso con Sasuke. Ahora ya puedo justificar una forma de actuar menos "Hmpf" y más humana. Ya dije que no me gustaba la forma de kishimoto de enfocar el caso uchiha. Podéis considerarlo como una forma de explicar de manera más extensa lo que le dijo Danzo a Naruto en el capítulo "Shinigami". El fin justifica los medios? O los medios deben de ser siempre legítimos? Un nihilista os diría que ni una ni otra, y quizás sea así, es complicado. Yo no estoy en desacuerdo con lo que han dicho los ancianos, pero tampoco es que lo justifique todo. Es difícil, en el fondo la política de crisis es difícil. Y en cuanto al momento SasuKarin... un momento de debilidad, en el fondo el pelinegro se merecía un respiro. No sé si os habrá gustado, yo desde luego tengo claro que no serán pareja... ya sabeis lo de no justificar la violencia de género. Tengo un plan para esto, ya lo veréis...**

 **y bueno, ya está. Espero que os haya gustado, porque en el próximo tendremos muuuucha acción. Se titulará " Rayo Trueno Poder Silencio". Hasta la próxima!**


	37. Trueno, rayo, poder, Silencio

Cap35: Trueno, Rayo, Poder y silencio

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches (depende desde donde leáis esto :P), hoy tenemos otro capítulo más de KnK, y yo orgulloso de ponéroslo, no os lo negaré. Tenía un temor concreto, que es el de poner demasiadas luchas a partir de ahora, pero, os seré sincero: a mí me gusta como está quedando. Obviamente espero vuestros comentarios a partir de ahora si veis que las peleas son confusas o tenéis alguna buena idea, dos mentes siempre piensan mejor que una y tengo clarísimo que no soy (ni seré) infalible nunca XD**

 **hoy... para que os voy a hacer spoiler? Ya os lo dije en el anterior capítulo creo: a partir de ahora, en cada acto aparecerá o Naruto, o Sakura, o Chikara. O dos de ellos... o los tres muahahaha. Aunque me acabo de fijar que justo hoy hay uno que no cumple esa regla, me pasa por adelantarme -.- pero realmente entenderéis que está relacionado. Hoy tenemos dos más narusaku (uno es más bien narusakuShio, sin entender cosas raras... digamos que Sakura y la niña se llevan bien), un GaaMatsu con sorpresa, uno de Chikara y... una sorpresa que os gustará :D disfrutad y decidme, vamos con los reviews!**

 **Portada: la máscara de Chikara sobre un fondo negro, con los ojos brillando en amarillo de forma tenue, como los de un depredador.**

 **Gera118:** hola de nuevo! No hombre, si lo decía porque se rompió una preciosa racha de 35 capítulos con reviews y me dio algo de rabia XD si se que seguís ahí, que para algo está lo de ver las visitas a la historia xD

Lo del inglés, no te voy a negar que lo estoy pensando, pero es que sería un trabajo brutal, van a ser casi 700000 palabras a traducir xD puede que en un futuro, ahora mi inspiración está en KnK, Fjaka, Pasión y color y... en una sorpresa que verás en el capítulo 38 (40 según los cuenta esta página, y eso si no he contado mal)

Y si, me gusta mucho como me ha quedado el narusaku en esta historia, y hoy hay un acto que me encanta en concreto, uno donde se ve lo que puede ser la familia narusaku :D y sobre ese final apoteósico... hoy lo vas a empezar a ver, disfrútalo! Un saludo!

 **Rizu uzumaki:** hola! no hace falta que te disculpes XD si lo puse más a modo de lamento por romper la racha, no como reclamo, yo lo que busco es que leáis, no que comentéis, y en lecturas estoy hasta superando el nivel que tenía antes de mi parón por exámenes.

Y si, el culpable de todo es Izanagi. La deidad de la envidia y del engaño tiro la primera ficha de la reacción en cadena, y sus consecuencias excederán incluso esta obra. Además, justifica la no intervención divina: los dioses están ahora en una guerra civil, no pueden gastar fuerzas en ayudar a Naruto. Aunque eso no implica que el mundo no pueda defenderse, ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos.

y sobre los hijos de Naruto... tienes una pista en otras historias de mi tablón, como La buena vida, o candidatos a hokage. Me gusta mucho conectar las historias entre si, creo que no tengo ninguna que no sea o un complemento de esta historia, o un "Y si..." partiendo de, inició de KnK. Aunque el caso del hijo/a con Hikari... será especial, sólo diré eso. Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy, que viene cargado!

 **Uzumaki Albert:** hola nuevo lector, me alegra estar reuniendo a varios uzumaki en este fic :P! El que te haya enganchado la historia es el mejor premio que puedo recibir por escribirla, no lo dudes! Y leértela entera en cinco días... bufff, mi enhorabuena porque ya supera el medio millón de palabras! O.O

Si, quería poner a un Naruto más realista. No negaré que un Naruto infantiloide tiene sus momentos cómicos, pero llega un momento en pelo que deja de ser gracioso y pasa a ser alógico triste, yo le veía en el Naruto gaiden que nos dio pierrot, o en algunas películas (como el inicio de la de la Torre perdida) y me preguntaba si no era ya hora de verle algo más serio. Y como fan de anime más adulto, como Hellsing ultímate o Shingeki no kyojin, sólo puedo ver a un Naruto de unos veinte años así. Y me alegra que te guste la escala de poder, porque la he prestado MUCHÍSIMA atención. Es más, dentro de unos capítulos subiré unas estimaciones del poder en "colas" del equipo 7 y de Chikara, para que veáis que está todo analizado. Y repetiré algo que ya conteste a otros: Naruto no va a ganar ninguna de las luchas principales sin ayuda. No es un dios, es un hombre con limitaciones, por mucho kurama que lleve dentro.

Y me alegra que estés abierto a todas esas parejas, yo soy de los tuyos, apoyo incluso el naruhina si está bien hilado. En el caso de la hyuuga, me suele echar para atrás que, en lugar de adaptar la historia a los pjs (como se debe de hacer), suelen adaptar a la ojiperla a la historia, creando auténticos engendros (hinatas que parecen muñecos de ventrílocuo, hinatas psicopatas, hinatas que parecen putones berbeneros...). Pero leyéndote, no sé por qué me da que te va a gustar la sorpresa del capítulo 38 (vuestro 40) ;). Y sobre el SasuKarin, la pelirroja es la única con la que me gusta emparejar al uchiha, pero tenemos un problema: ese intento de asesinato en el puente. Ese hecho es determinante en la confianza de karin, y es el gran escollo de esa relación (y de este escritor, que no ve como juntar a Sasuke con Karin, y menos aún con Sakura, sin mandar un mensaje peligroso sobre el maltrato...). Pero me he expresado mal antes: no es que NO vaya a haber un SasuKarin, es que NO va a haber un SasuKarin al uso. No quiero adelantar acontecimientos, pero no veo a esos dos formando una familia feliz con Sasuke cumpliendo un trabajo de oficina y yendo a casa a cenar con su mujer e hijos, ni tampoco pienso convertir a Karin en la esclava del pelinegro. Lo dicho, no quiero adelantar nada, pero los momentos de esos dos no se han acabado.

Un placer ver que hay gente que sigue leyendo este fic, muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo, Un saludo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

(Lemmon inicia)

En la intimidad del dormitorio de la agradable domicilio uzumaki, Sakura y Naruto aprovechaban una de las siestas de Shio para… divertirse. Por supuesto, tenían que ser silenciosos, pero eso no le restaba intensidad al momento. Los dos tenían claro que no le hacían falta palabras para expresarse en ese lugar. Naruto se encontraba en ese momento sentado al borde de la cama, con sus manos ocupadas en acariciar cada centímetro de esa suave piel. Le encantaba ese tacto, ese olor, esa sensación que le provocaba oírla gemir en voz baja a su oído, conteniendo como podía esas ganas de gritar su nombre en voz alta. Esos ojos jade le habían enamorado desde el primer minuto, cuando la vio siendo sólo un niño jugando en un parque. Era curioso, ya desde una edad muy temprana comenzaba a tener claras sus prioridades. Puede que esos sentimientos fuesen infantiles, que se imaginase rescatándola de un monstruo, o venciendo al teme en una gran batalla hasta ser ascendido a Hokage y que su Sakura chan cayese rendida a sus pies; pero todos tenían ese pelo rosa y esos ojos verdes en común. Y ahora veía algo muy claro: tenía una imaginación de mierda. Ni en sus mejores fantasías se había imaginado esos jades rogándole por más, ni esa suave voz gimiendo su nombre al oído. No sabía si esto era real, un sueño, el puñetero tsukuyomi del Shinju… le daba igual.

Ella se encontraba encima de él, subiendo y bajando mediante marcados movimientos de cadera, perdiéndose en sus zafiros azules, disfrutando cada segundo. Este era su Naruto. No iba a negar que esos encuentros casi animales que tuvo la semana pasada estuvieron bien, pero prefería mil veces esto. Naruto era cariñoso, atento, sensible. Un baka también, por supuesto y a mucha honra, pero su pasión no era algo impersonal. No, adoraba sentir a Naruto acariciándola, besándola, recordándola que para él no había más mujeres en el mundo. Y haciéndola alcanzar el cielo, eso también. Enredó su mano izquierda en el largo cabello rubio del ojiazul, y siguió disfrutando del momento. Demonios, si fuese por ella estaría ahí eternamente. Pero Naruto sabía exactamente cómo hacerla perder el control…

-Sakura chan… estoy a punto…- confesó tras devorar su seno izquierdo con pasión, para luego susurrarle con su voz ronca por el placer y su esfuerzo por contenerse.- acabemos juntos, cariño.

Mira que a Sakura no le gustaba obedecer órdenes, pero, sólo por esta vez, iba a hacerle caso. Como si le quedase otra opción, estaba en su limite. Con un gemido ahogado, todo lo que su autocontrol les permitió, ambos estallaron en su mutuo extasis. Y rezaron para que el ruido no hubiese despertado al pequeño angelito de la habitación contigua.

(Lemmon fin)

Ambos amantes cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos. Sakura, con una sonrisa satisfecha, se acurrucó en el pecho musculoso del uzumaki, disfrutando ambos del momento.

-Ha sido… espectacular, Naruto.- dijo cómo pudo la ojijade.- pero recuerda que me tienes que compensar un año sin esto eh.

-Como ordenes, Sakura chan.- contestó entre risas el rubio, contestándole con una suave sonrisa la pelirrosada. Como añoraba esa risa… pero algo rondaba la cabeza de la ojijade, y no podía posponerlo más.

-Naruto…

-Uy… cuando pones ese tono de voz, es que me vas a pedir que deje el ramen o cosas aún más terribles…- bromeó el ojiazul.

-Baka… ya sabes lo que te voy a pedir…

-Ya…- contestó con un tono más serio el rubio.- Sakura chan, sabes que no voy a volver allí. Yo ya cumplí con mi deber, y sobradamente.

-Naruto… te necesitan…- le rogó la joven, fijando sus jades en los zafiros de Naruto. Una estratagema que obligó al rubio a poner todo de su parte para no caer.

-Sakura chan, no voy a hacerlo…- repuso con dificultad el rubio, pero esos ojos jade le obligaron a conceder en algo. Kurama tenía razón: las mujeres de su vida le manejaban como querían…- Hagamos una cosa… en cuanto me enfrente a Chikara, te prometo que enviaré regularmente a mis clones cargados con mi energía natural con ma y pa a konoha. ¿Con eso debería de bastar?

-S… si.- contestó la haruno, reprimiendo una suave sonrisa. Poco a poco, paso a paso, iba ganando terreno. Ya lo había dicho: la persistencia es su mayor virtud, y con ella conseguía milagros.- Significa mucho para mí, Naruto.- le agradeció, sonriéndole mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago.- contestó el rubio, devolviéndole la sonrisa y de paso un suave beso en los labios.- Te quiero, Sakura chan.

-Y yo a ti, Naruto.- le contestó, con su corazón rebosante de felicidad. Acarició el torso del uzumaki, deteniendo su mirada en la gema rosácea del colgante que ella le regaló, y cuestionó lo que ya sospechaba.- ¿Ella te regaló esta gema, no?- preguntó, mientras tomaba suavemente la gema con los dedos. Era cálida al tacto, y de un aspecto elegante. Realmente no le molestaba que fuese un regalo de Shion, sólo quería saberlo. Nada más.

-Si…- contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa melancólica mientras miraba el colgante.- Me la regaló el día que supe que estaba embarazada de Shio… parece que fue hace mil años…

-Lo… lo siento, no quería remover viejas heridas…- se disculpó la pelirrosada, que no se imaginaba que ese regalo estuviese relacionado con un momento tan íntimo. Esperaba que hubiese sido un simple regalo de aniversario o algo así, no eso...

-No te disculpes, Sakura chan.- le repuso el rubio con una sonrisa al ver su preocupación.- ¿sabes? Cuando me lo regaló, ella ya sabía lo que significaba este colgante para mí, que tenía que ver contigo… no sé cómo, pero lo sabía…

-Es que disimulas muy mal, yo también me imaginaba de quién provenía esa gema…- comentó la pelirrosada con una sonrisa. Cada vez que salía el nombre de Shion a la palestra, el rubio inconscientemente se tocaba la gema; y se imaginaba que hacia lo mismo con la ojivioleta cuando mentaba a la haruno.- recuerda cuando en una misión tuviste que fingir una sonrisa para acercarte a un loro y acabaste entero picoteado… no se te da bien mentir y fingir.

-Hmpf.- contestó con un mohín de enfado el rubio, para luego estallar ambos en carcajadas. En konoha, cierto pelinegro sintió como si alguien estuviese riéndose de él. Y eso le hizo soltar un "hmpf" de respuesta. Mientras, en el dormitorio del hogar uzumaki, Naruto y Sakura se dieron un tierno beso en los labios mientras mantenían las manos entrelazadas. Se separaron del beso con una sonrisa, y Naruto continuó explicando.- Cuando me lo regaló, Shion chan me hizo prometerla algo… que sería feliz, pasase lo que pasase. Que si veía ante mi la oportunidad de serlo, no la dejase escapar.- Sakura reaccionó con sorpresa ante esta revelación.

-¿Crees… que ya sabía todo lo que iba a pasar?- preguntó la haruno, sintiendo un enorme respeto por la sacerdotisa rubia. En un primer momento, su impresión de ella no había sido muy favorable: le pareció una niñata engreída, mimada y soberbia. Quizás influyó el que hubiese previsto la muerte del rubio; o esa extraña sensación de ira que, dentro de su asombro, sintió la ojijade cuando esa ojivioleta le propuso al uzumaki tener hijos con ella. Pero ahora, viendo lo que había hecho, la ojijade entendía que la gente cambia, y que esa mujer era una buena persona.

-No lo sé… era adivina, si, pero me explicó en su momento que ese poder no era una ciencia exacta y podía cambiarse… es más, yo fui quien la demostró que se podía cambiar… sus visiones eran más una referencia que una condena…- explicó a la haruno.- sólo vivo en el presente, Sakura chan. Lo de Shion fue injusto, y me sigue doliendo, pero la muerte es parte de la vida también… y la prometí que no me rendiría. Os tengo a ti y a Shio, y con ella fui muy feliz… estoy hecho de pedazos de vosotras, por eso soy feliz.- confesó, obteniendo una mirada enternecida de la ojijade.

-Me… me hubiese gustado conocerla mejor, Naruto… estoy segura de que nos hubiésemos llevado bien…- dijo Sakura. Y era cierto: todo lo que le había contado Naruto revelaba a Shion como una buena persona, cariñosa con Naruto y responsable. Y toda persona que tratase bien al rubio tenía ganada a la haruno.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que ambas os habríais matado.- bromeó el rubio, obteniendo un ligero golpe de una indignada Sakura.

-Perdona, pero ambas somos dos mujeres listas y razonables. Estoy segura de que hubiésemos descubierto algo en común.

-Si, estoy seguro. Y entonces me habríais desplumado a mi…- contestó sagazmente el ojiazul mientras reía.

-Baka…- solo pudo reponer la Haruno, reconociendo para sus adentros que, seguramente, hubiese sido así: o ambas asesinándose por celos, o poniéndose deacuerdo para asesinar al rubio. Pero, después de ahondar en lo que había hecho por Naruto la ojivioleta, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en qué había hecho ella por él. Era cierto que le había curado mil veces, e incluso salvado la vida, pero nada tan importante como darle una hija y sacrificar su vida por él. Tenía claro que lo primero, cuando estuviese preparada, quería hacerlo; y sobre lo segundo, ella haría lo que fuese por Naruto, eso lo tenía claro desde el incidente de Naruto con cuatro colas. Pero la realidad es que, a la hora de la verdad, fue otra mujer quien lo hizo. Y eso la hacía sentirse pequeña, insignificante en la vida de su Naruto. No era envidia, era desaliento, decepción consigo misma. ¿Cómo iba, aún con su año de entrenamiento, a estar a la altura de eso? Pero, gracias a Kami, Naruto interpretó de inmediato ese gesto. Ese baka podía ser mil cosas, pero, a la hora de la verdad, era el más avispado.

-Sakura chan, te voy a contar una historia que me contó una vez Shion chan. Al parecer, los seres humanos, al nacer, tenemos un hilo rojo invisible atado a nuestro dedo meñique, un hilo cuyo otro extremo está atado al dedo meñique de la mano del amor de nuestra vida. Ese hilo es irrompible, se puede tensar, enredar con otros, alargar… pero siempre estará allí. Esas personas podrán alejarse, pero siempre estarán unidas…- explicó el rubio, mientras se movía para buscar algo en la mesilla de la cama. A los pocos segundos, Naruto sacó un hilo rojo junto a material para coser, lo que llamó la atención de la haruno.

-¿Y eso? ¿Sabes coser?

-Soy padre soltero Sakura chan, y Shio ha heredado mi gusto por romper ropa, juguetes, a Kurama si acerca demasiado una de sus colas… era necesario.- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa, riéndose la ojijade en respuesta. Pero su risa se frenó cuando Naruto ato el extremo del hilo rojo al dedo meñique de la haruno, y el otro a su propio dedo meñique.- ¿Sabes? Intenté olvidarte con otras mujeres cuando te fuiste con Sasuke, puse un continente entero entre tú y yo, me esforcé de verdad en olvidarte… y fui incapaz de pasar nuestra página. Enredé nuestro hilo, lo alargué, lo intenté romper… y, como dice la leyenda, me fue imposible. No creo en el destino… salvo en lo referente a nosotros. Desde los cinco años, sin ser consciente de ello, sabía que había un hilo uniéndonos. El hilo rojo del destino, lo llaman.- finalizó el rubio, mientras Sakura lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, enternecida por lo que acababa de oír.

Era cierto, ella también era consciente de eso: toda su vida había intentado unir ese hilo con Sasuke, alejarse de Naruto, y siempre había acabado volviendo al punto de origen. Siempre, por lejos que estuviese de ese baka rubio, pensaba en él, lo añoraba. Pensaba en Naruto cuando necesitaba inspiración, o tenía miedo, no en el proclamado amor de su vida de cabello negro, o en personas objetivamente más fuertes como Tsunade sama o kakashi sensei. Solo en Naruto. Fue su nombre el que gritó cuando pain había destruido la aldea, le eligió a él cuando el pelinegro y el rubio estaban heridos de muerte. Naruto, o baka Naruto… siempre él. Su hilo rojo.

-Naruto, se… ¿se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?- preguntó la haruno con su último hálito de duda, temiendo que, aún amándola, su hueco en el corazón de Naruto fuese menor que el que tenía Shion. No era competitividad… o bueno, esta vez si lo era. Sakura, en lo referente al corazón del rubio, quería ser importante.

-Es curioso… hace un año y medio, te habría dicho que no. Intenté amar a Hinata, pero solo te quería a ti y me fue imposible. Pero luego apareció Shion, y descubrí que la amaba… también. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, igual que nunca he dejado de pensar en ella. Es extraño, me he dado cuenta de que el amor no es algo cuantitativo, no hay una forma numérica de expresar lo que me hacéis sentir; es algo cualitativo, es simplemente lo que me hacéis sentir. Cada una me aportáis algo que considero vital, y cada una me tenéis por entero, sin reservas. Al morir Shion, se llevó con ella la mitad de mi corazón… pero la otra mitad sigue latiendo como el corazón entero, y lo hace sólo por ti.- confesó el rubio, mirando a los ojos de una enternecida Sakura, que no pudo evitar lanzarse a besar esos labios. Lo dicho, Naruto tenía un don: alejar todas sus inseguridades, todas esas enormes construcciones de papel que el síndrome de inferioridad de la haruno edificaba, de un solo soplo. Hacerla sentir especial, en definitiva.- Mira, empleando la leyenda del hilo rojo... tengo dos dedos meñiques.- la haruno no pudo evitar reírse. Ese era el otro don de Naruto: simplificar lo complicado.

-Baka… seguro que le dijiste lo mismo a Shion…- bromeó la haruno, apoyándose en el pecho del rubio y contemplándole con una expresión divertida.

-No, realmente la pregunté sobre cómo sabía la gente que era un hilo rojo, si supuestamente era invisible.- confesó el rubio con una mueca de duda, mirando a la derecha, arrancando ahora sí una sonora carcajada a la ojijade. Naruto uzumaki… siempre sería un baka. Su único e insustituible baka.

* * *

-Señor, traemos prisioneros para interrogar. Ya están sometidos con sellos supresores de chakra.- anunció un chuunin de kumo, mientras seis compañeros disponían a tres rehenes encapuchados en el suelo.

C se dio la vuelta, apartando sus ojos de los informes de campaña. Después de la ocupación de tanigakure por las fuerzas de la alianza, kumo había dispuesto a su ejército en la citada nación, una fuerza de siete mil shinobi entrenados, liderados por godaime raikage, Darui; y yondaime raikage, A. Killer Bee, con una fuerza de otros dos mil shinobi, se había quedado defendiendo kumo de posibles incursiones. Podía parecer estúpido alejar al jinchuriki del combate, pero todo respondía a lo que ya sabían: la secta buscaba a los bijuus. Así que debían de alejar al rapero del frente, y situarlo en una zona donde un ataque de la secta fuese suicida. En la frontera de kumo y konoha, con dos mil shinobi y la reserva de ocho mil de konoha, estaría seguro. Y en la fuerza del frente de kumo se contaba con dos guerreros legendarios y un sistema de defensas brutal, teóricamente no era necesaria su presencia. Y, desde su acantonamiento, C se había dedicado a labores de inteligencia y obtención de información, entre las que destacaban el interrogatorio de sectarios capturados. Nunca revelaban información, pero realmente no era nada raro. Solo bastaba con que uno cediese. Con que uno revelase lo que querían saber.

-¿Dónde les capturasteis?- preguntó con serenidad C.

-Estaban espiando nuestras defensas, nuestros anbu los detectaron sin problema. Lo curioso es que no se defendieron, simplemente se rindieron. Así que creemos que puede que cooperen con un poco de persuasión.

-Está bien.- suspiró C. No le gustaba mucho esta tarea, pero era lo que le tocaba hacer…- ponedlos de rodillas en el suelo.- tras obedecer sus chuunin diligentemente, C se dirigió al primer rehén.- Dime el número de soldados de vuestro ejército.- ordenó al encapuchado, obteniendo silencio por respuesta. Uno de sus chuunin dio un potente puñetazo en la cara del sectario, que se cayó de espaldas y tuvo que volver a ser puesto firme por otro chuunin.- os lo pondré fácil: quiero que me digáis con cuántos hombres cuenta vuestro ejército. El primero que me lo diga saldrá con vida de esta tienda.

-¿Para qué íbamos a querer vivir en esta ilusión de mundo?- preguntó burlonamente el interrogado.

-Si es una ilusión y nada importa, ¿qué más te da decirme lo que quiero saber?- contestó C, intentando emplear ese fanatismo contra el sectario.

-Somos millones, infiel. Vuestro mundo se acabará, el lobo negro os comerá a todos…- antes de que el sectario soltase un interminable discurso que C estaba cansado de oír, el jounin de kumo lo degolló sin miramientos con su kunai.

-Esa historia ya me la sé… el resto, ya habéis oído que voy en serio, ese líquido cayendo es sangre. Ahorraros sufrir y confesad. Empecemos por algo más simple: habladme de vuestro líder, Chikara.- ordenó el shinobi, volviendo a obtener silencio en respuesta. Con un gesto cansado se dirigió a sus chuunin.- me parece que tendremos que ablandarlos…

Los shinobi comenzaron a golpear sin piedad a los prisioneros, que en silencio aguantaron un golpe tras otro. C golpeó con un puñetazo al prisionero de la derecha, mientras un chuunin pateaba el vientre del otro hasta tirarlo al suelo. Porque, en los interrogatorios mediante tortura, era común doblegar la resistencia del prisionero mediante golpes y dolor. Eso sin contar que muchos de los allí reunidos habían perdido algún amigo o pariente a manos de la secta. El destino de esos rehenes estaba sellado. Y, en medio de esa paliza, uno de los prisioneros, un individuo de atlética musculatura con numerosos kanjis arcanos tatuados en el cuerpo, se refugiaba en sus recuerdos. Realmente podía hacer lo que había venido a hacer desde que le introdujeron en esa tienda, pero los puñetazos y patadas de esos chuunin le hicieron recordar un tiempo pasado. El momento en que tomó la decisión de comenzar a asumir su destino.

 _Un puñetazo impactó de lleno en el rostro del pelinegro, empujándolo contra los barrotes de inmensa jaula. El joven se giró, aturdido, y maldiciendo el día que tuvo esa idea. Con el fin de la guerra, el pelinegro había decidido aislarse del mundo, mascar su dolor en solitario, pero le fue imposible hallar la paz, por lo que acabó sus tardes entre botellas de sake y peleas clandestinas, deseando que algún día llegase alguien que pudiese matarle. Pero nadie era capaz, ni tan siquiera suprimiendo el moreno su chakra y luchando como un ser humano normal. Siempre acababa venciendo por pura y simple fuerza de voluntad, su mayor virtud convertida ahora en una maldición. Su fama de luchador callejero se había extendido, y ya todos querían combatir contra el magnífico luchador de la denominada "jaula del muerto". Chikara fue el nombre por el que se hacía llamar, tanto dentro como fuera del ring, un nombre ideal para atraer ingenuos aspirantes que se confiaban al ver a un niñato de dieciocho años esperándoles con visibles muestras de embriaguez. Pero todos los combates acababan igual, con el pelinegro barriendo el suelo con hombres que le sacaban varios cuerpos de tamaño. Daba igual cuanto lo golpeasen, él siempre respondía, y cuando lo hacía la pelea terminaba. Y las apuestas que se cruzaban en su contra cada vez eran más altas._

 _Y como cada vez eran más altas, ya habían llegado a retarle ninjas. Obviamente, no revelaban ese dato, estaba prohibido usar las artes shinobi en el cuadrilátero, pero un simple examen de su rival le permitió deducir a Chikara que se trataba de un ninja, mínimo nivel chuunin. Y estaba usando su chakra, no le cabía duda viendo lo potente del golpe. Otro pobre diablo que caería en cuanto el pelinegro se cansase de recibir golpes, aunque el muy imbécil le sonriese con esa mueca de suficiencia. Chikara se acercó a un rincón y le dio un trago a su botella de sake, recibiendo las risas del resto del tugurio de mala muerte donde se encontraba. Y, con el ojo que no tenía hinchado por los golpes, pudo distinguirla. A pesar de la capa de viaje, esa mujer no podría jamás camuflarse en ese bar. Y menos con ese perfume que el agudo olfato del pelinegro pudo detectar, un perfume perfecto para acompañar ese pelo rojo suave y esos profundos ojos violetas, que ahora lo observaban con angustia al verlo herido. Chikara la regaló una sonrisa zorruna y le guiñó su único ojo sin herir. A pesar de sus heridas, ofrecía una imagen imponente: un torso perfectamente musculado con unos pantalones de chandal largos y negros y ese pelo negro largo y descuidado que caía a los lados de su cara. Se dirigió sin borrar su sonrisa hacía su rival, que por un momento dudó sobre si ese joven estaba loco. Por supuesto que lo estaba, y en el mal sentido._

 _No tardó ni veinte segundos en romperle ambos brazos al aspirante en medio de una orgía de sangre y dejarlo moribundo sobre el ring. Le recibió un puñetazo sin moverse, y giró la cabeza en el último momento, pasando el ataque a su derecha. Aprovechando el hueco, Chikara dio un fuerte puñetazo con el nudillo del dedo corazón sobresaliendo que le rompió dos costillas al infortunado chunnin. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Chikara dobló su brazo en una dirección antinatural, oyéndose los gritos cada vez más agudos de su víctima por encima de absolutamente todo en el local. Luego, con su rival arrastrándose por el suelo, Chikara simplemente le tomó el otro antebrazo e, ignorando sus súplicas, se lo partió como si fuese la endeble rama de un árbol. Luego le dio un puñetazo, y otro, y otro, y otro en el rostro, hasta que el dueño del tugurio dio por terminado el combate. Así aprendería a no hacer trampas. Mientras retiraban a esa masa sanguinolenta del cuadrilátero y recibía decenas de ovaciones de los espectadores, Chikara se sentó en una silla del rincón de la jaula, bebiendo un largo trago de su botella de sake, hasta que el dueño del tugurio le avisó de que alguien quería verle. Y que había pagado generosamente por ello. La realeza y su manía de interrumpir…_

 _Se levantó con pesadez, sin soltar su botella de sake, y se dirigió hacia una mesa apartada, donde le esperaba la fémina. Se había quitado la capucha, revelando ese bello rostro con ese flequillo pelirrojo que tanto le gustaba al pelinegro. Le quedaba tan bien que un baboso estaba intentando propasarse mientras ella le miraba con furia contenida. En cuanto llegó a la mesa, Chikara le retorció la mano con la que había intentado acariciar ese bello cutis hasta rompérsela._

 _-Vuelve a intentar tocarla y te arranco los ojos.- amenazó con sequedad, obteniendo un quejido lastimero de asentimiento del pobre diablo, que salió huyendo en cuanto Chikara soltó el agarre. El pelinegro se sentó entonces en la otra silla de la mesa en una pose cómoda, y le dio otro buen trago a la botella._

 _-Veo que has conseguido una prótesis para tu brazo y pierna…- comentó la joven intentando mantener una pose de seriedad, aunque una sola mirada a esos ojos le bastó al pelinegro para ver alegría por haberle encontrado, y también su preocupación al verle tan herido y… dejado._

 _-Si, son bastante buenas, aunque todavía me pica mi brazo cuando me las quito… curioso, teniendo en cuenta que no lo tengo…_

 _-Se llama el síndrome del miembro fantasma…- aportó la pelirroja, para luego mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos.- ¿en serio tengo que llamarte Chikara? Prefería tu antiguo nombre…_

 _-Mejor que me llames así, no quiero que sepan mi auténtico nombre…- respondió con un tono neutro el joven, para luego ir al grano de la cuestión.- ¿Has venido por la bebida, por la comida…? No llega al nivel de lo que sirven en tu palacio, pero su bocata de pan mohoso con lechuga con extra de agua y queso rancio no está mal…_

 _-No he venido por… eso…- respondió la ojivioleta, sin saber si reírse u ofenderse. El sentido del humor del pelinegro era difícil de captar a veces, era muy sutil. Le gustaba, no lo iba a negar, pero no era el momento de bromas.- he venido a llevarte de vuelta a la aldea._

 _-No se me ha perdido nada allí, mi princesa._

 _-¿y en cambio quieres seguir aquí? Gastando tus días entre palizas y alcohol, como un animal.- respondió la pelirroja con un tono más enérgico, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación. Incluso extendió su mano para tocar la de Chikara, que la miró con seriedad pero no apartó su mano en ningún momento.- tú no eres así…_

 _-Ahora si. Estoy cansado de luchar, solo quiero quedarme aquí. En tu ciudad no me esperan nada más que recuerdos…_

 _-Chikara… sé que te dolió que Sakura san se fuese, pero…_

 _-No se fue… me la arrebataron.- repuso con fiereza el joven._

 _-… pero no puedes seguir así. La aldea te necesita, Hinata san no puede encargarse de todo sola, estamos al borde del caos, sobre todo desde que él y su clan…- al referirse a ese individuo y su clan, la joven apretó los dientes con rabia.-… volvieron a tomar el mando._

 _-Como daimyo podrías haberlo evitado…_

 _-¿Y a quién propongo en su lugar? Hinata solo lo aceptaría si estás a su lado, konohamaru es demasiado joven, y ahora el clan de tu amigo goza de aún más poder con las bajas en el resto de fuerzas… hacen y deshacen a su antojo, van a llevar la aldea a su destrucción si siguen con su arrogancia. Necesitamos un líder fuerte, uno que sea querido por el pueblo y que tenga el poder necesario… konoha te necesita._

 _-Konoha se puede ir a la mierda.- contestó con una sonrisa irónica el pelinegro.- No has venido aquí por konoha, mi princesa.- acusó el joven, haciendo a la ojivioleta revolverse incómoda.- Dime porque has venido realmente, o déjame seguir con mis peleas.- la joven sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al ser descubierta. Se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Lo cierto es que hasta ahora sólo había ofrecido excusas torpes para evitar hablar de la auténtica razón de su visita a ese lugar, la única razón por la que había abandonado su cargo y se había atravesado todo el continente…_

En ese momento, un chuunin de kumogakure le dio una potente patada en el estómago, respondiendo el rehén pelinegro con un gruñido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar los rugidos de madre, que quería salir a devorar el corazón de esos desgraciados que osaban poner sus manos sobre su "sochi", y volver a sus recuerdos… estaban en la mejor parte. Luego les devolvería el detalle con elegancia… quizás ahorcándoles con sus propios intestinos.

 _-Porque…. Porque… te echo de menos…- Chikara la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

 _-¿Ya tengo el suficiente linaje como para tener la atención de la princesa del país del fuego?_

 _-No… no es por tu linaje… yo…cometí un error al decirte que no. Desde ese día sólo pienso en ti, y me descubro siendo capaz de dejar mi cargo como ahora para ir en tu búsqueda… por favor, vuelve y arreglémoslo todo… juntos… te… te amo…- el pelinegro observó en silencio a la joven, cuyos ojos se encontraban al borde del llanto. En el fondo, no podía decirle a ninguna de sus chicas que no, así que esta iba a ser la primera batalla que perdiese en la jaula…_

 _-Sabes que si vuelvo, haré las cosas a mi manera ¿no?_

 _-Lo sé… eres el último hombre de tu clan, un rey. Y sé que harás lo que debas de hacer desde tu posición, que correrá la sangre, que cumplirás con la venganza de… nuestro clan… y yo estaré a tu lado… te llames con tu verdadero nombre o con este nuevo..._

-¡CHIKARA!- le gritó uno C a la cara a través de la capucha que le habían puesto para que no viese nada. Chikara por un momento abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿habría hablado en sueños?- Dilo de una jodida vez, ¿quién es Chikara?- Ahhh, era eso… debía de seguir en el interrogatorio…- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué lleva esa máscara?- preguntó con rabia el interrogador. Llevaban media hora golpeando a los prisioneros, ya se encontraban salgo cansados y ahora solo quedaba con vida ese individuo, que no obstante parecía bastante entero a pesar de haber recibido una paliza de muerte. Chikara sonrió para sus adentros y decidió jugar un poco más con ellos antes de volver a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

-Yo me preguntaría más qué puede hacer, y no tanto por una máscara de porcelana que compró en una tienda de segunda mano de su hogar…- declaró, con una voz grave pero que denotaba juventud. No debía de superar por mucho la veintena.

-Veo que hablas y sabes algo…- declaró C mientras calmaba su respiración.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Quítame la capucha y lo verás…- reto el prisionero, obteniendo un ceño fruncido de C. Con lentitud, se aproximó a la capucha del rehén, procediendo a quitársela mientras los chuunin miraban con duda. Cuando la hubo retirado y separado de esos cabellos negros, el rostro del joven comenzó a alterarse desde su aspecto común hasta tomar una forma concreta. Una que heló la sangre de los presentes. Movidos por el terror y la incredulidad, todos dieron un paso atrás mientras el prisionero rompía sus ataduras de metal como si fuesen de papel y se levantaba, revelándose como un hombre fuerte y alto, con un cuerpo esbelto y atlético. En su piel, los sellos inhibidores de chakra comenzaron a brillar con una potente luz roja hasta licuarse y caerse de la dermis del prisionero, aterrorizando aún más a los interrogadores.

-No… NO. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamó como pudo C mientras uno de los chuunin se dirigía a la salida de la tienda a dar la voz de alarma.- Esos sellos son los mejores que tenemos, se remontan a la caída de uzu, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE LOS HAYAS PODIDO QUITAR!

-¿Usar fuinjutsu contra mi? Y encima uzumaki… Jajajaja.- comenzó a reírse estridentemente el joven, mientras invocaba de su sello de almacenamiento de la muñeca su máscara y comenzaba a caldearse el aire a su alrededor, fruto de la energía que estaba acumulando.- Es como ponerle diques al mar, panda de imbéciles…

Una explosión destruyó la tienda cuando Chikara decidió dejar salir parte de su poder y empezar con el plan, volatilizando a los interrogadores de inmediato. Todo el campamento se dispuso en alerta, rodeando el lugar del siniestro plenamente preparados para la batalla. Pero un gesto de terror se empezó a ver entre los soldados. Ese pelo negro, esa máscara… no podía ser él, era imposible, estaban en medio del jodido campamento central de kumo… Pero resultó que si lo era... Chikara sonrió con demencia desde dentro de su máscara, recordando lo primero que hizo en cuanto esa princesa le fue a sacar de la jaula. O bueno, lo segundo más bien, lo primero fue bastante más… personal… Se recordaba a si mismo andando por las calles de Kumo, cerca de uno de los parques que rodeaban la torre del raikage. Los niños pequeños jugando con sus amigos bajo la vigilancia de sus madres en ese día soleado, los tenderos ofreciendo sus productos, las familias reuniéndose tras un día de trabajo… había elegido ese momento por una razón concreta: mayor volumen de gente en las calles. Le facilitaría el trabajo. Recordaba cómo su conciencia le imploró frenarse, y cómo la ignoró. Tras fijarse en un pequeño niño moreno que le sonreía inocentemente, y devolverle la sonrisa, se mordió el pulgar e invocó a los lobos de madre. Centenares de lobos negros hambrientos de sangre poblaron kumo, algunos del tamaño incluso de los edificios, quedándose todo en un tenso silencio por unos segundos, intentando asimilar esa gente lo que pasaba. Los lobos mirando con esos ojos de depredador a los niños, y ese pelinegro estático en medio de todo, contemplando en silencio la próxima masacre con una extraña máscara de porcelana puesta. Y después, entre gritos de terror, dio inicio la leyenda de Chikara. La gran purga de kumo.

El destino tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar, pensó Chikara. Otra vez el pelinegro en medio de la casa del enemigo por invitación de la nación del rayo, otra vez esa nación ignorarte de lo que iba a pasar. Realmente, le bastaba con dejar salir a madre de nuevo y acabaría con todos, pero debía reservarse. El plan sólo acababa de empezar, y el premio era Naruto. Mientras los shinobi de kumo de quedaron congelados en pánico, el enmascarado simplemente posó su mano en el suelo, dibujándose un inmenso sello en el terreno. A su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer centenares de luces amarillas que se materializaron entre los shinobi de kumo en total silencio. Algunas median como un ser humano normal, otras como edificios de tres plantas. A pesar de su forma humanoide, eran más árboles que personas: su piel, aunque en algunos lugares conservaba carne, en su mayoría era una áspera corteza gris y blanca, con ramificaciones sin hojas saliendo a modo de espinas por doquier. Sus rostros ya estaban deformados casi por completo, siendo un cúmulo de madera blanca con afilados colmillos que rezumaban una extraña sustancia rosácea y dos brillantes luceros púrpuras como ojos. Los auténticos hijos del dios árbol, más bestias que hombres, con el poder de un jounin de élite muchos de ellos… y todos en medio del campamento.

La carnicería comenzó sin miramientos cuando esas bestias comenzaron a arañar con sus afiladas garras y a morder a diestro y siniestro, debiendo los shinobi de kumo reorganizarse sobre la marcha. Presos del terror, descubrieron que todo aquel mordido por esos seres caía a los pocos segundos en un estado de coma profundo, para después levantarse con unos ojos púrpura anillados y atacar a sus antiguos compañeros. Era obvio que esa saliva era venenosa. Aún así, el ejército de kumo podría haberse organizado y rechazado al invasor, los superaban por cerca de dieciséis a uno, pero entonces se reveló el plan de Chikara de forma total. Las alarmas de los vigías se activaron: el inmenso ejército de la secta estaba atacando desde fuera del campamento también. Las defensas de kumo podrían haber rechazado un ataque desde fuera, o desde dentro, pero no ambos a la vez. Pronto la batalla pasó a ser una desesperada maniobra de los shinobi del rayo para reorganizar su frente, con pequeños cúmulos de batalla aislados entre cientos de cuerpos agonizantes. Y en uno de ellos se hallaba Chikara, rodeado de cinco jounin del rayo, entre los que destacaban una kunoichi pelirroja de piel morena y un shinobi rubio con una paleta en la boca, todos armados con sus katanas y dispuestos a matar al invasor.

Chikara rió para sus adentros cuando los shinobi de kumo se lanzaron a por él. Con un suave giro esquivó la kata de la chica pelirroja, mientras se agachaba para evitar ser decapitado por el ataque del ninja de la paleta. Recogió un kunai del suelo y lo imbuyó de chakra futon, comenzando a devolver con parsimonia los ataques. Los shinobi de kumo no lo entendían, era como si supiese exactamente dónde iba dirigido cada ataque, como si todos ellos fuesen gakis de la academia y le atacasen con palos de madera. Chikara desvió una estocada de Karui, y atravesó el pecho por el frente a uno de los jounin cercanos. Luego se giró para evitar el golpe de Omoi y con un rápido corte degolló a otro jounin, para acabar con el tercero tras partirle el cuello aprovechando la inercia del movimiento. Sólo quedaban Karui y Omoi, que se miraron y decidieron atacar coordinadamente para intentar tener una oportunidad. Omoi invocó unas **futon: renkundan (viento: balas de aire)** para cubrir a su compañera, que se lanzó a por Chikara. Este esquivó el ataque, pero, con una sonrisa, Karui exclamó cuando hubo sobrepasado la posición de Chikara " **kumoriu urakiri** ", surgiendo un tajo horizontal a su espalda, rumbo al pelinegro. Este a duras penas consiguió parar el golpe, pero ya tenía a Omoi encima para intentar empalarle.

En un acto reflejo, el enmascarado decidió acabar con esto: con su mano derecha desnuda, agarró de la que descendía la hoja de la katana del shinobi de la paleta, que se le quedó mirando con terror. Mira que Omoi era pesimista, pero no se había imaginado que su enemigo sería tan fuerte como para poder bloquear con su mano desnuda un espadazo. Aunque miró más detenidamente la mano del pelinegro, y acabó de comprenderlo: esa mano no estaba hecha de carne, sino de una madera recubierta de un extraño chakra morado, similar al material de las marionetas de suna. Antes de que pudiese alejarse, Chikara simplemente le atravesó el pecho con un kunai de viento. Sus costillas cedieron hacia afuera por la espalda tras el ataque, expulsando los pulmones y corazón de forma grotesca. Vale, quizás le puso demasiado chakra a ese golpe... Karui gritó de horror al ver caer muerto a su amigo de esa manera, y se lanzó con furia a vengarlo. Sus torpes ataques entre improperios varios no fueron nada para el enmascarado, que con un golpe de su kunai imbuido de futon destrozó la katana de su rival. Tomó a Karui de su muñeca derecha, y la apretó hasta que un sonoro crack y un espeluznante grito de dolor de la fémina revelaron que la había partido los huesos de la mano. Luego, arrastrando a la pelirroja sin miramientos mientras esta pataleaba por el dolor, continuó luchando con una mano contra los nuevos jounin que llegaron a combatirle. Cerca, yondaime y godaime raikage acababan con uno de esos duros enemigos de corteza blanca, un semiarbol de tres metros de altura. Darui contempló a su rival inerte en el suelo, buscando nuevos objetivos mientras A sacaba su puño recubierto de su armadura de raiton del pecho del monstruo, pero entonces algo les llamó la atención.

-¡RAIKAGES!- oyeron a su espalda. Los dos shinobi se giraron, y vieron a Chikara en lo alto de un cúmulo de cadáveres de ninjas de kumo, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre ajena y un brillo psicópata en su mirada que se podía apreciar desde allí, con Karui sostenida de su muñeca entre gritos de dolor. La misma imagen de la muerte, incluso el recio A se quedo estático.- ¿Cuántos más de los vuestros me vais a dar para comer antes de que vengáis vosotros? Todavía podéis salvar a esta cría.- anunció, mientras apretaba el agarre sobre Karui y esta volvía a gritar. Los raikages se miraron con seriedad, sabiendo lo que debían de hacer.

-Mabui.- llamó A, apareciendo a su espalda una shinobi de pelo platino con la piel morena y el uniforme jounin.- coordina la retirada hacia el este de las fuerzas que puedas, nosotros intentaremos sacar algo en claro de este desastre…

La kunoichi asintió y procedió a cumplir las órdenes, repartiendo instrucciones entre los capitanes anbu para cubrir la retirada del cuarto del ejército que todavía estaba en pie. Ahora solo le esperaba la muerte si cargaba contra el enemigo, que ya se contaba por decenas de miles tras atravesar las poco nutridas defensas exteriores, debían de retroceder y reagruparse con las fuerzas de la alianza más cercanas para un contraataque, aunque eso significase que el enemigo pudiese ahora llegar a Suna o Konoha y sitiarla. Mientras, en el centro del destrozado campamento, Chikara soltó a Karui en cuanto sus dos enemigos se dirigieron al fin hacia él. Esta se levantó como pudo, y fue rescatada por un par de anbu cercanos a la orden de Darui, que no quería ver morir a su alumna ahí. Los dos raikage se dispusieron para el combate contra el enmascarado, activando al máximo A su armadura de rayo mientras Darui preparaba su katana. Chikara, mientras tanto, tomó la katana del difunto Omoi, apoyando su punta en el suelo como si fuese un bastón, provocando a los dos shinobi con su pose despreocupada. Darui lo entendió enseguida, pero A y su inmenso e imprudente orgullo no. No dejaba de ser un hombre capaz de sacrificar un brazo sólo por darle un golpe a un mucoso insolente recubierto de **amateratsu**... Con un grito, el shinobi enormemente musculado se lanzó a por Chikara, intentando acertarle un puñetazo en el pecho, pero este sólo se giró y evitó el golpe. A abrió los ojos con sorpresa: era la tercera vez en su vida que veía a un shinobi tan rápido como para esquivarle.

El pelinegro tuvo que empezar a ponerse serio cuando Darui se lanzó al combate también, armado con su katana imbuida de raiton, intentando empalar al enmascarado. Chikara desvió el golpe con su katana imbuida en futon, pero ambos contendientes se sustituyeron usando un **kawarimi** y pronto el pelinegro se vio recibiendo un tremendo puñetazo en el vientre de A, uno que le hizo volar varios metros. Aún así, Chikara cayó sobre una rodilla y se levantó rápido, mientras a su espalda se asomaban tres cadenas oxidadas de diamantina y su espada en su mano izquierda comenzaba a envolverse con una sustancia lodosa y negra. Chakra In'ton, como le advirtió Darui a su antiguo líder, un chakra capaz de romper su armadura de rayo si no la reforzaba al máximo. Chikara comenzó a dejar sentir su poder, envolviéndose en un fino manto de chakra negro, mientras sus manos desarrollaban uñas con afiladas garras. A su alrededor, los sectarios del dios árbol se pararon para contemplar el espectáculo. Desde la lucha del consejo gokage, Chikara no se tomaba en serio ningún combate. Era un espectáculo digno de ver.

- **Raikages… tenéis cinco minutos para intentar matarme… y si no lo hacéis, volveré a alimentar a mis lobos con los niños de kumo.** \- declaró Chikara, mientras desde dentro de la máscara sus ojos brillaron con ligero tono amarillo, similar a los de un depredador cazando en mitad de la noche. Una imagen que obligó a tragar grueso a los dos rubios de kumo.

Ambos kages de Kumo se miraron, y en sus miradas se veía confusión, no sabían a lo que se refería. Pero también terror… no sabían si sería el acabar de verle matando a decenas de anbu de su ejército, o ese tono de locura, pero parecía que lo decía muy en serio. Que era una amenaza muy real que lanzase a los recién nacidos de kumo a las garras de un depredador hambriento. Al grito de **Raiton: jibashi** , un relámpago salió de las manos de Darui directo al corazón de su enemigo, que saltó hacia un lado para esquivarlo, a una velocidad incluso mayor de la que vio la última vez que se enfrentaron. Pero al frente no sólo tenía a Darui, también tenía al segundo shinobi más rápido del continente. A apareció delante suyo, con su puño preparado, desviándolo Chikara con sus cadenas en un elegante giro. El pelinegro lanzó un tajo con su espada al desprotegido raikage, pero este reforzó su armadura de rayo para frenar el golpe, aún a pesar de ser una espada reforzada con chakra in'ton. Chikara no lo podía negar: ese vejestorio era muy fuerte. A su espalda, Darui invocó su **Ranton: reiza Sakashu (tormenta: circo láser)** , demostrando que esta vez iba con todo desde el primer minuto. Cinco potentes haces de luz azul eléctrico persiguieron al enmascarado, que tuvo que invocar sus barreras de in'ton para evitar morir ante esos golpes. La lucha se convirtió en una serie de movimientos de Chikara esquivando y los raikages lanzándole todo lo que tenían. Nada imposible para el pelinegro, pero, de la que esquivaba el último ataque de Darui, A apareció a su espalda y le agarró de sus cadenas, lanzándolo lejos con su único brazo y de paso arrancando un par de esos molestos apéndices.

Cuando aterrizó en el suelo, Chikara se quedó unos segundos tumbado. Y riéndose. Joder, ¿sólo podían ofrecerle eso? Les había mostrado una ínfima parte de su poder para que fuesen con todo, y sólo había pasado eso… en fin… el pelinegro tenía momentos en los que incluso dudaba de que hubiese algún shinobi en el continente que le plantease un reto a parte de Naruto, viendo el nivel. Chikara rodó hacia un lado para evitar la patada descendente de A, mientras Darui aparecía cerca y volvía a atacarle con su circo láser. Siendo justos, esos dos shinobi eran fuertes para un ser humano medio. Era solo que Chikara hacía tiempo que dejó de ser un humano corriente… quizás nunca lo fue, quién sabe. Madre le avisó con una sonrisa sádica que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, así que se levantó y esperó un nuevo ataque del kage rubio y musculoso. Como siempre, este se lanzó imprudentemente al combate, confiando en su armadura y en el apoyo de Darui. Craso error, porque el pelinegro tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Cuando el puño del raikage estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, Chikara lo paró con ambas manos, incluso a pesar del dolor que le causaba la corriente eléctrica corriendo libre por su cuerpo. Ante la sorpresa de A, que no se explicaba cómo ese chiquillo podía tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, levantó al antiguo dirigente de kumo y lo lanzó contra Darui. Godaime raikage observó la maniobra con asombro, pero aún así tuvo tiempo de sobra para esquivarlo y volver a atacar al pelinegro con su **Ranton: reiza Sakashu (tormenta: circo láser)**. Pero entonces, cuando los rayos estaban a punto de contactar, Chikara simplemente desapareció en un parpadeo, apareciendo en su lugar un confundido A. ¿Cómo cojones…?

El dirigente de un solo brazo no pudo completar la frase, solo aumentar su defensa de rayo al máximo para resistir el golpe. Pero la sorpresa no acabó ahí: donde debería de haber estado volando el cuerpo del raikage, estaba el enmascarado con su espada lista… y a centímetros de un indefenso Darui. Le agarró con la cadena que le restaba y lo atrajo hacia si. Godaime raikage sólo pudo atinar a echarse atrás, pero no evitó que su brazo izquierdo fuese separado de su cuerpo de un potente espadazo, cayendo el dirigente al suelo entre gritos de dolor y recibiendo un potente golpe de una esfera de in'ton en el pecho que hizo saltar sangre sin control alrededor. Un enemigo menos, esas heridas le matarían en segundos. Y el ataque del pelinegro todavía no había acabado: antes de caer, y a una velocidad que excedía el ojo humano, Chikara soltó su espada y exclamó **Suiton: Suiryundan no jutsu** , apareciendo un gigantesco dragón de agua del suelo, que se lanzó a por el estático A, que todavía estaba resistiendo el circo láser de Darui. La armadura de rayo era una defensa magistral, una técnica que conducía una corriente constante de raiton por el cuerpo del usuario en un circuito cerrado, una corriente que se podía reforzar para anular incluso ataques como el circo láser de Darui. El problema era que no dejaba de ser el elemento raiton, un elemento caótico… y con debilidad por el agua. Si a esa corriente de rayo reforzada al máximo para resistir un ataque, la lanzabas un conductor como un dragón de agua, el resultado era obvio: sobrecarga. Los rayos del propio A le electrocutaron, gritando de dolor el guerrero en una extensa agonía para caer al suelo de rodillas, lleno de quemaduras allí donde el rayo había penetrado su piel.

- **No debería de jugar con el fuego… ni con el rayo, Raikage sama.** \- comentó con burla el pelinegro, con un tono de voz demoniaco , como si hablasen dos personas a la vez, acercándose a pocos metros de un vencido A. El dirigente lo miró con furia, todavía con una gran duda en mente.

-Co… cómo has…- intentó preguntar A, siendo sobrepasado por el dolor.

- **¿Cómo he hecho todo esto? No es la primera vez que luchamos raikage…** \- le confesó el pelinegro, obteniendo un gesto confuso del rubio de kumo. No habían luchado, A estaba seguro de que se acordaría de semejante monstruo. Había aguantado a dos sombras del rayo sin apenas sudar…- **y sobre este último movimiento…** \- continuó, agachándose para estar a la altura de su enemigo.- **No deberían de enfrentarse a alguien sin saber todos sus trucos...**

-Ni tú deberías…- le interrumpió el vencido dirigente, con una sonrisa victoriosa.- subestimar a un raikage… ¡AHORA DARUI!

Chikara se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado, para encontrarse a un sangrante Darui corriendo hacia el con una expresión de fría determinación en su rostro, su pecho abierto hasta el costillar despidiendo sangre con fuerza, y su katana en su brazo derecho dispuesta para atravesar el corazón del enmascarado. Su herida era mortal de necesidad, notaba el in'ton ardiendo por sus arterias, su cuerpo cada vez estaba más débil, pero eso no le impediría en sus últimos minutos de consciencia liberar al mundo de su mayor enemigo. Chikara se dispuso a apartarse, pero el brazo de A le aprisionó el pie. Y, cuando iba a usar su **Hirashin** , A activó de nuevo su armadura de rayo, electrocutando al pelinegro. El dirigente todavía estaba empapado, así que esa técnica le estaba haciendo tanto daño a él como a Chikara, pero los gritos de dolor del enmascarado le indicaban que estaban a punto de vencer. Darui sólo tenía que completar su ataque, su katana estaba ya a centímetros del corazón del pelinegro.

Por la mente del pelinegro se cruzaron cientos de imágenes: sus víctimas, sus peleas, su infancia… y se cruzó la de la pelirrosada sonriéndole, con el sol a su espalda, tras entrenar. Como apartó un mechón de cabello de la fémina con dulzura, como ella se sonrojó levemente… Sakura no era mucho de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero Chikara sabía qué tecla tocar para lograrlo. Ella le llamó como le encantaba llamarle, y Chikara se fue acercando a sus labios, mientras la pelirrosada cerraba los ojos y se acercaba también. Y ahora volvía a tener al alcance esa sonrisa, esos besos... Sólo quería verla otra vez… y esos desgraciados no lo impedirían de nuevo. Chikara apretó los dientes con rabia, recordando cada lucha en la jaula… había caído en la misma emboscada que le tendía a sus rivales, subestimado al enemigo… y ahora tendría que revelar uno de sus secretos, para su desgracia. De pronto, Chikara miró fijamente a Darui y este frenó su ataque, quedándose congelado con sus ojos desencajados de las órbitas. A no entendía nada, pero no pudo preguntar, puesto que el pelinegro, sobreponiéndose al dolor, le cortó su único brazo al veterano yondaime con su mano derecha envuelta en chakra futon, frenando el flujo de electricidad de golpe tras el grito de dolor del anteúltimo kage.

-Joder… eso ha dolido, A…- comentó con esfuerzo el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta para mirar al raikage, mientras Darui seguía congelado. Y entonces, A lo entendió todo en medio de su agonía. El ojo derecho del pelinegro ya no era azul oscuro: era rojo, como la sangre… y con tres tomoes.

-Sha… Sharingan…- solo pudo balbucear el líder sin brazos, mientras al fondo Darui cayó al suelo muerto por la pérdida de sangre y el efecto del chakra in'ton. Chikara se dispuso para rematar al vencido A, que sólo pudo hacer una pregunta antes del final.- ¿Qui… quién eres?

-…- El pelinegro se agachó para poder verlo más de cerca.- Poder… poder manchado con sangre. Cada paso que me obligasteis a dar… todos vosotros.- y dicho esto, el sharingan de Chikara comenzó a adoptar una nueva forma, una simétrica, introduciendo al líder de kumo en una nueva ilusión. Una en la que veía su hogar inundado de sangre, con miles de sus conciudadanos siendo devorados en vida en las calles. Y en su torre, el propio A muerto, con su espalda abierta hacia fuera y sus dos pulmones retirados sin contemplaciones. Y así estuvo, viviendo esa pesadilla hasta que la sangre abandonó su cuerpo y falleció.

Al fondo, los restos del ejército de kumo se retiraban a la seguridad de la sombra de Shikamaru, mientras las fuerzas del dios árbol terminaban de tomar el campamento. Chikara se levantó con pesadez, todavía sintiendo esa dolorosa electricidad en su cuerpo, mientras Urayamu, que había dirigido el ataque desde el exterior, se aproximaba a él para esperar las nuevas órdenes. Era hora de avisar a Donyoku y poner en marcha la siguiente fase del plan de Giman… atacar una gran aldea.

* * *

Sakura se levantó de la cama e investigó en el armario de la habitación del rubio buscando una muda, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior y una camiseta naranja del rubio con una espiral roja a la espalda. Puede que pareciese una forma de vestir poco elegante, pero la haruno estaba muy cómoda… y le encantaba cierto efecto secundario. Notaba como Naruto era literalmente incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la ojijade. La miraba como si él fuese un hombre perdido en el desierto abrasador y ella un oasis de césped verde, aguas cristalinas y palmeras de grandes sombras, y no era para menos. Esa camiseta, a pesar de ser de la talla del rubio y por lo tanto quedarle grande a la fémina, dejaba entrever la figura de su objeto de deseo. Sus pechos, que para Naruto eran del tamaño perfecto, se notaban a través de la tela, y la prenda dejaba ver los muslos torneados y firmes de la kunoichi, así como ese monumento que era el trasero de la médico. Su pelo rosado, largo hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, destacaba sobre el naranja, resaltando esa unión de mil colores que la haruno representaba para el rubio. Por Kami, si no fuese porque tendría que estar combatiendo eternamente para alejar a los moscones de su Sakura chan, la pediría que se vistiese así siempre. Era su fetiche, por decirlo de una manera. Y la haruno lo sabía… ¿Por qué si no iba a recrearse tanto buscando una ropa que ya sabía dónde estaba?

Sakura ya llevaba allí casi un mes. Un mes en esa especie de vida de recién casados con Naruto uzumaki, una vida que, sin ahondar en la guerra y en la reticencia del rubio a colaborar, era sencillamente perfecta. El día a día de la haruno estaba muy lejos de los estándares de una kunoichi de élite, pero no por ello dejaba de ser placentero: mientras Naruto gastaba sus mañanas en atender la casa, cultivar la tierra y cazar gracias a sus clones; la haruno se dedicaba a su vocación, la medicina. Acudía al hospital de Nami haciéndose pasar por un ninja médico errante gracias a un henge, y aplicaba sus conocimientos médicos como un doctor más. Era gratificante comprobar de primera mano cómo se aplicaba su compendio de medicina, sin que nadie supiese que ella era su autora. Comprobó algunos aspectos a mejorar en cuanto a la explicación de operaciones, y tomó prestadas algunas nuevas aplicaciones de sustancias locales para su vademécum, lo cual agradecía. Incluso había ayudado a un par de intoxicados por la savia del dios árbol, dos casos leves que pudo solventar con un par de clones de Naruto, y así incluso probar lo que ya sabía: el chakra natural de los sapos era ideal para combatir ese veneno del Shinju. La calidad justa, y gracias a Naruto, en unas cantidades lo suficientemente abundantes como para superar la tasa de propagación del suero del dios árbol.

Por las tardes volvía con Naruto a la cabaña, y gastaba su tiempo junto al rubio, ya fuese entrenando, o ayudándole con la transcripción de los sellos uzumaki. Sakura se había mostrado particularmente interesada en los sellos de la rama de la vida, no en vano habían sido vitales en su proyecto de medicina civil. Y, por primera vez en su vida académica, se vio completamente superada por la lección a estudiar: el fuinjutsu era un arte excesivamente complejo. La caligrafía debía de ser exquisita, con intrincados kanji, el más mínimo fallo provocaba resultados fatales. Desde papeles que explotaban hasta sellos curativos que absorbían la energía y sangre de quién los tocase, el trabajo de la haruno en fuinjutsu era terrible. Y su malestar empeoraba aún más cuando se veía superada por Naruto. Joder, se supone que las artes académicas eran lo de la fémina ¿no? Así que era más que lógico el enfado de la haruno cuando el último en todas las asignaturas de la academia llegaba a su mesa mientras ella se tiraba de los pelos, observaba ese sello que la haruno había estado intentando hacer horas y lo dibujaba en unos segundos. Maldita sea, la ojijade incluso estaba convencida de que no era sólo práctica, parecía guiarse por intuición, por instinto. Había oído por conducto de su maestra que los uzumaki eran genios de ese arte, pero era muy distinto verlo en directo.

Por supuesto, los mosqueos de frustración de la ojijade se quitaban de dos maneras: o su baka se encargaba de calmarla, siempre terminando todo en la intimidad del dormitorio por supuesto (menos mal que esa cabaña estaba apartada y que Naruto había instalado sellos de silencio en la habitación de Shio, si no ya tendrían que haberse mudado y la niña tendría un trauma); o cierta niña la regalaba una sonrisa y ya. Era impresionante la habilidad que tenía Shio uzumaki para captar su atención. Y no era solo por ese misterio de que absolutamente todo lo que estuvieses buscando estuviese casualmente en sus manos cuando Shio quería jugar, no. Era porque esa niña había conquistado su corazón desde el primer minuto. Era curioso, Sakura nunca se había planteado si tenía instinto materno. Era cierto que, como la inmensa mayoría de las mujeres que conocía, los bebés le parecían monos, pero de ahí a sentirse cómoda rodeada de niños o incluso querer tener uno… Sin embargo, con Shio se descubría sonriendo continuamente. Le encantaba jugar con ella, darle de comer, bañarla… se descubría también viendo con una sonrisa como Naruto cuidaba de ella. Esa actitud paternal del rubio la enamoraba aún más, como atendía a su hija, como ambos reían con esa sonrisa tan única… era una escena que podría contemplar toda su vida.

-Voy a acabar amando de verdad a esa ropa rebelde.- bromeó el rubio mientras la volvía a contemplar de arriba abajo, sacándola de ensoñación. Sakura giró ligeramente su rostro, y con una sonrisa coqueta, le respondió.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso ves algo que te guste?

-Pues ahora que lo preguntas…- confesó, mordiéndose el labio.- el remolino uzumaki te queda perfecto…- dejó caer con picardía, sonrojándose de inmediato la haruno al entender el trasfondo del comentario. Solo había dos maneras de llevar ese remolino sin ser una uzumaki de nacimiento: por adopción, cosa descartada por razones obvias, o por…

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que a ti te quedaría mejor el círculo haruno a la espalda…- jugueteó la pelirrosada con el rubio.

-El remolino son muchos círculos juntos…- contestó con un mohín caprichoso el ojiazul, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba por la espalda a la haruno, que se dejó hacer con una sonrisa.

-Pero piensa en lo que complicaría todo el llevar yo el remolino, Naruto…- la ojijade se dio la vuelta, apoyando sus brazos en los fuertes hombros del rubio y acariciando su pelo con suavidad.- soy una médico reconocida mundialmente Naruto, imagínate lo lioso que sería cambiar el apellido de todos los compendios de medicina que he hecho de "Sakura Haruno" a "Sakura Uzumaki". Sería mucho más simple cambiar tu apellido.

-¿Perdona? Soy Naruto uzumaki, héroe de la gran guerra y jinchuriki del gran Kurama no Kitsune, creo que también sería confuso para la gente dejar de conocerme como uzumaki…- se excusó el rubio con indignación, mientras la haruno sonreía internamente. Como pescar en un barril…

-Minucias, la gente solo te conoce como Naruto, no sería… problemático.- comentó la pelirrosada, imitando el tono de voz de Shikamaru mientras Naruto intentaba reprimir una carcajada para conservar algo de seriedad.

-¡Soy el último heredero de mi milenario clan! Extinguirías un clan legendario.

-No no, sabes que no. Está tu prima karin para heredar el mando del clan, o si no tu hija. A Shio la vendrá bien tener ese renombre…- comenzó a planear la pelirrosada, fingiendo ignorar a Naruto, que cada vez estaba más indignado y confuso.

-¿Y a mí no?- preguntó con una mueca sorprendida el ojiazul.

-No, tú llevarías el símbolo del gran clan haruno. Y como te has retirado del mundo shinobi, te vendrá bien un cambio de identidad. Así que decidido, si en un futuro tienes planeado casarte conmigo, serás Naruto Haruno.- decidió la fémina, ignorando olímpicamente a un alarmado Naruto, que iba a contraatacar cuando Sakura le interrumpió con una suave sonrisa y un beso en los labios.- Y vamos a darle de cenar a Shio, que ya es hora.

La haruno se dirigió a la habitación de Shio, donde la niña ya se había despertado de la siesta y ahora jugueteaba con una de las colas de un hastiado Kurama, que se preguntaba cómo había caído "Kurama, el kiuby no Kitsune, el rey de los bijuus, portador del odio y de la muerte, señor del chakra rojo", tan bajo como para acabar de niñera. Como se enterase Shukaku oiría la risa de ese mapache psicótico hasta el día del fin del mundo… Sakura tomó a la niña en brazos con una sonrisa, recibiendo un adorable gorgojo de la pequeña uzumaki, todo mientras la haruno ignoraba a Naruto, que intentaba volver a sacar el tema del apellido sin ningún éxito entre decenas de "Pero… Sakura chan…" y "jooo, Sakura chan…". La pelirrosada llegó con Shio a la cocina, y la dispuso en su silla mientras Naruto terminaba de prepararle la papilla entre más y más ruegos. Casi parecía que podría ponerse tan insistente con eso como con que la primera palabra de Shio fuese papá. Naruto llevaba desde que Sakura había llegado, y desde mucho antes se temía la ojijade, repitiéndole a la niña la palabra continuamente, intentando inducirla a decirla. A Sakura le hacía gracia ver cómo Naruto le cambiaba los pañales a Shio mientras se la decía una y otra vez y la niña le correspondía con una sonrisa divertida. No sabía cuál de los dos se lo pasaba mejor con eso.

-Pásame la papilla Naruto, que hoy se lo doy yo. ¿A que si, Shio?- le preguntó con una sonrisa la haruno a la niña, que respondió con un nuevo gorgojo contento. Naruto la dio un suave beso en la frente a la pequeña pelirroja mientras la ponía el babero y le tendía el cuenco con papilla a Sakura, que comenzó a alimentarla mientras la dirigía alguna que otra mueca divertida.

-Sakura chan…- intervino el ojiazul, mientras la haruno sonreía al saber lo que se venía y seguía alimentando a una entretenida Shio.

-Dime cariño.

-¿Y si unimos apellidos? Uzumaki-Haruno quedaría bien, Sakura chan…

-¿Naruto Uzumaki Haruno? Muy largo, la gente se pasaría más tiempo diciendo tú nombre que luchando contigo.- continuó pinchándole la ojijade, que estaba realmente divertida haciendo a Naruto caer en su juego sin darse cuenta. Como si a ella le importase lo más mínimo el tema de los apellidos…- además, sería haruno-uzumaki, por lo que ya hemos hablado y por orden alfabético…- añadió, reprimiendo la carcajada al ver el tic en el ojo del rubio.

-Sakura chaaaaaan…- se quejó el rubio, al notar cómo Sakura se mordía el labio para no arrancar en una estruendosa carcajada que asustase a la pobre Shio, que contemplaba a ambos shinobi con una sonrisa divertida para luego abrir la boca.

-Akua cha.- pronunció la niña con una tierna voz infantil y una gran sonrisa, mientras Naruto y Sakura se quedaron congelados mirándola.

-Sa… Sakura chan… ¿acaba de…?- preguntó un impactado Naruto, mientras en la cara de Sakura se dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

-¡Akura Cha!- volvió a gritar la niña con una pequeña carcajada, mientras a Sakura sólo le faltaban luces en los ojos para ser la viva imagen de la felicidad.

-¡Shio! ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan guapa y tan lista?- exclamó una emocionada ojijade, mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y esta le respondía con un gorgojo de diversión.- ¡Tu primera palabra soy yo!

-¡Akura cha!

-¡Lo ha vuelto a decir! ¿Lo has oído Naruto?- preguntó una emocionada Sakura, para luego encontrarse con un espectáculo cómico. Hecho un ovillo, con cataras de lágrimas en los ojos, en medio de un aura depresiva en una esquina de la cocina, un completamente abatido Naruto se repetía la misma frase como un mantra.

-Meses y meses insistiendo en decirte papá, Shio… meses y meses de mensajes subliminales, vocalización, de un juego de mentes para lograr ser tu primera palabra… y me traicionas a la primera…

Sakura se rió a carcajada limpia ante esa reacción. Naruto era todo un caso: sabía perfectamente que se encontraba totalmente emocionado. Seguramente sería su tema de conversación central durante días o semanas. Y lo sabía por una simple razón: estaba tan abrumado que había achacado esa primera palabra de Shio a una predilección por Sakura, cuando significaba algo completamente diferente. Puede que hace tiempo la palabra "papá" fuese la palabra que más oía Shio, pero desde la llegada de Sakura, había dejado de ser la palabra más oída de la boca de su padre. Desde que la haruno había llegado al hogar uzumaki, la palabra más repetida había sido "Sakura chan". La niña, como veía Sakura cada día, adoraba a su padre, y estaba atenta a cada movimiento y cada gesto del rubio. Y, fruto de esa observación, había aprendido de su padre esa palabra. Solo había que verla ahora, contemplando con esos enormes ojos violetas y una expresión divertida a su padre. Naruto uzumaki, padre primerizo… y padre querido con locura.

* * *

-Yashamaru, no molestes a papá…- ordenó Matsuri mientras corría detrás de su revoltoso primogénito, que estaba rondando la mesa del gran Sabaku no Gaara como un tiburón.

El pequeño Yashamaru, un niño de apenas un año de edad, de pelo rojo y ojos azul turquesa heredados de su padre, y con la piel ligeramente tostada de su madre, sonrió con un gesto travieso a su madre, mientras su padre le miraba de reojo con una disimulada sonrisa. No se lo reconocería a nadie, pero agradecía que su hijo no hubiese heredado su timidez, y sí el carácter a veces impulsivo de su madre de pelo castaño. Además, aunque sabía que realmente era imposible, le gustaba pensar que el niño había salido a su desaparecido padrino, famoso en su infancia por pintar cada rostro del monte hokage sin que centenares de anbu lo descubriesen. Demonios, el kazekage ascendería de inmediato a jounin al niño que con solo cinco años lograse tal proeza, si era capaz de eso a esa edad, con dieciocho podría infiltrarse en la fortaleza mejor defendida. De momento, su vástago no había pasado de ingeniosas trampas usando sus juguetes infantiles, pero apuntaba a maneras como estratega. O como delincuente internacional, dependiendo a quien de la escolta del kage le preguntases. Matsuri tomó en brazos a su hijo, que con dulzura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amorosa madre, una forma de evitar una bronca frente a la que su madre era incapaz de mostrar resistencia. Lo dicho, un pequeño estratega, miedo le daba al pelirrojo que su hijo tomase ideas de su jocoso tio Kankuro.

-Tranquila Matsuri, no molesta.- disculpó el kazekage a su hijo, mientras continuaba examinando los mapas e informes sobre el estado de la guerra con hastío.

-Sigues con los informes de la guerra ¿no?- preguntó una preocupada Matsuri. Su marido dormía bastante mal desde el inicio de la guerra, y todo se debía a que odiaba adoptar esas decisiones difíciles que todo líder en guerra debe de tomar. Soldados enviados a la muerte, cartas de condolencias a sus familias después, nuevos reclutas bisoños que preparar antes de volver a empezar el ciclo… Sabaku no Gaara odiaba la guerra con cada ápice de su ser. Y sus responsabilidades eran aún mayores como líder de la alianza gokage…- No van a cambiar porque descanses un par de horas cariño…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo separarme de estos papeles… algo me preocupa…

-Cuéntamelo.- solicitó la mujer, después de darle un suave beso en los labios a su esposo y sentarse en una silla cercana con su hijo en brazos.- Quizás te sea de ayuda, Gaara kun…

-Para empezar, esa secta ha estado muy tranquila desde hace un mes… no hemos recibido ningún ataque, incluso hemos podido realizar algunas incursiones con éxito para recuperar prisioneros.

-Pero… ¿eso es bueno no? A menos ataques del enemigo, menos bajas nuestras.

-Si, pero mi hermano tiene un dicho… las arenas más tranquilas son el hogar de los escorpiones más venenosos…- comentó el kazekage, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla para relajar su creciente dolor de espalda. Estar todo el día sentado leyendo informes estaba acabando con su salud.

-y es por eso que tenemos Yasha kun y yo escolta extra de anbu desde el inicio de la guerra, ¿no?- le preguntó con preocupación la fémina, dirigiéndole una mirada serena el pelirrojo.

-Sabes que no es sólo por eso cariño… tendréis esa escolta hasta que sepa cómo entraron aquí esos desgraciados de la secta el día del último consejo gokage…

Matsuri se estremeció recordando ese momento. Veía a ese maldito psicópata de la máscara anbu y el abrigo negro sobre ella, cubierto de la sangre de sus conocidos, con esa espada de viento apuntando a su vientre. En sus pesadillas, ese monstruo la atravesaba y mataba a su bebé, todo entre risas histéricas, y no se hubiesen distanciado esos sueños de la realidad si Temari no la hubiese salvado al rogarle a Chikara que no la tocase e, inexplicablemente, hacerla caso el líder sectario. Y su malestar no dejaba de aumentar cuando recordaba además en qué estado dejó a Gaara tras enfrentarse a él, cómo la kunoichi tuvo que sorber ella misma el veneno y escupirlo para luego aplicar su ninjutsu médico y así evitar complicaciones o algún peligro para el padre de su hijo. Solo la milagrosa intervención de kakashi evitó que Chikara decapitase al pelirrojo, y dejase viuda a la fémina y huérfano a su hijo nonato. Ese hombre podría haberla quitado todo de un golpe… hasta ese día, Matsuri tenía claro que Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage de Suna, era el shinobi más fuerte del mundo. Solo podía competir con él ante los ojos de su admiración el gran Naruto uzumaki, y eso a pesar de que el pelirrojo la confesase que el rubio y el gran madara uchiha revivido habían sido los únicos en ganarle una pelea. Pero, tras ese día, esa seguridad en Gaara se había tornado en temor, temor porque ese desgraciado volviese a acabar el trabajo.

-Pero, Chikara se infiltró gracias a la traición del Amekage, como uno de sus guardias personales ¿no? No podrá repetir ese truco dos veces.- preguntó una preocupada Matsuri, mientras inconscientemente reafirmaba el abrazo a su hijo, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para el kage del desierto.

-No debí de sacar ese tema delante de ti, Matsuri… lo siento. Fue muy difícil para ti también lo que ocurrió ese día…

-No… no te disculpes. Sólo… sólo quiero que ese monstruo este lejos de ti y de Yashamaru…

-Y por eso me obsesiona ese problema cariño. Puede que Chikara se infiltrase como un guardia del Amekage, pero sus otros hombres no. Sus otros hombres, decenas de ninjas entrenados, llegaron hasta el corazón de nuestras defensas sin que nadie les descubriese, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: fue un trabajo desde dentro. Y, hasta que descubra quién fue el culpable, no me pienso separar de vosotros ni un segundo.- prometió el ojiazul con un tono serio, mientras Matsuri dejaba salir ese miedo que llevaba dentro.

-Pero… si él vuelve y te encuentra…

-Matsuri.- la interrumpió el pelirrojo, tomando su cara suavemente con sus manos y plantándola un beso suave en los labios mientras el pequeño niño pelirrojo observaba todo sin entender por qué sus padres se comportaban así. Pero la fémina si que lo sabía: Gaara no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos, pero había aprendido de su mejor amigo que, a veces, había que superar la timidez para llegar al corazón de las personas. Con ese beso, la castaña no sólo veía interrumpido su discurso, también recibía un mensaje claro de su esposo: vosotros dos sois más importantes que mi vida.- eso no pasará. Y si ocurre, le venceré y no permitiré que os haga nada. Confía en mí.- Matsuri asintió con fuerzas y valentía renovadas. Gaara podía vencer a cualquiera, y más en el desierto. Y si no, ella misma daría su vida si fuese necesario para salvar a su hijo. Lo tenía claro.- la… lamento que tengáis que estar así… que mi hijo tenga que crecer en periodo de guerras…

-No es tu culpa, Gaara kun…

-Si lo es, al menos en parte.- dijo el kage con severidad.- tendría que haber sido más fuerte… tendría que haber hecho caso a mi corazón y no dejarme llevar por la política y las presiones externas… si lo hubiese hecho bien, está guerra podría haberse evitado… y Naruto no tendría que haber sufrido todo eso…

-Realmente miras esos mapas por él, buscando dónde puede estar…- reveló la castaña, que conocía perfectamente a su marido. Gaara solía ser una persona seria, pero, desde que el consejo gokage decidió sellar al rubio, esa expresión seria se tornaba en una de culpa cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Naruto. Y esa culpabilidad se volvió más fuerte cuando el rubio sufrió ese atentado y desertó del consejo. Desde entonces, para saber si en lo que estaba pensando Gaara era en su mejor amigo, solo tenías que fijarte si expresaba culpa.

-Es que no lo entiendo Matsuri.- dijo un ligeramente alterado Gaara. Y eso, en el reducido repertorio de expresiones del pelirrojo, era muchísimo.- Sigue vivo, y ha atacado a la secta en el noreste con sus clones. Si sigue vivo, y sigue siendo el shinobi más fuerte que conozco… ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros y nos unimos contra el enemigo? Con él, las cinco grandes naciones tendrían una posibilidad… hasta el mundo tendría una posibilidad. Estoy convencido de que Naruto podría con Chikara, pero su falta de contacto con nosotros me preocupa, temo que…

-… que siga enfadado…- completó la fémina, mientras el pelirrojo apretaba los labios para no soltar algún taco delante de su hijo. Gaara se tomaba muy en serio el tema de su amistad con Naruto, no en vano fue esa amistad lo que le dio el valor para rehacer su vida y volverse el kazekage más joven de su nación, o para enfrentarse a su daimyo y acabar con esos hilos que le manejaban. Para él, la importancia de esa amistad era sólo superada por su amor por su familia.

-¿Y si no tiene arreglo lo que le hicimos, Matsuri? ¿Y si Naruto ya alcanzó el límite de su paciencia y nunca volverá? Temo… temo haber perdido a mi mejor amigo…

-Gaara kun…- Ahora era el turno de la castaña de dar fuerzas a su esposo. Gaara era como los muros de Suna, capaz de aguantar la más brutal tormenta de arena, pero solo si sus cimientos eran fuertes. Y era tarea de Matsuri, la esposa del Kazekage, asegurarse de que la sombra del viento tuviese todo el apoyo que necesitase en esos cimientos. Besó sus labios con dulzura y procedió a continuar.- Todo en esta vida tiene arreglo. Tú eres la viva imagen: te educaron para ser un psicópata, y cierto chico rubio te demostró lo que ya sabes, que todos cometemos errores y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Naruto volverá, siempre lo hace. Puede que ahora esté furioso, pero volverá. Y cuando lo haga, arreglareis lo vuestro. Sé que serás capaz de mover el desierto entero con tal de que te perdone, aunque conociéndole como pude conocerle tras la guerra, Naruto seguro que te estrechará la mano y te dará un abrazo sin más.- Gaara esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante ese comentario. Lo cierto es que si se imaginaba al rubio haciendo eso, incluso añadiría un cuenco de ramen en su mano libre…- Además… no voy a permitir que mi Yashamaru kun crezca sin conocer a su legendario padrino. Bastante bronca tuvimos, tú con tu hermano y yo con el mío, por no nombrarlos padrinos a ellos…- ambos padres contemplaron con una suave sonrisa al niño, que se había dormido en brazos de su madre. Un suave ronquido le recordó a Gaara alguna de las pocas veces que había visto dormir al rubio, y una duda surgió en su cabeza.

-¿Tú crees que el niño ya ha investigado por su cuenta? A veces tiene demasiadas coincidencias con Naruto…

-Gaara kun, solo tiene un poco más de un año, no creo que lo haya hecho…- contestó con una mueca divertida la kunoichi, pero cierto momento en ese mismo día vino a su mente.- … aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, hoy ha visto un plato de ramen en las cocinas y ha intentado comérselo…

La pareja se miró a los ojos y tuvo que contener una carcajada. Gaara se quedó contemplando la sonrisa de su mujer, agradeciendo internamente su suerte por haberla encontrado. Una mujer capaz de darle un empujón cuando le hacía falta al mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara, de convertir un momento trágico en una carcajada contenida de una persona tan sería como el pelirrojo. Matsuri le contempló también, y ambos se besaron con cuidado. Sin embargo, su beso se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió abruptamente, entrando un ajetreado kankuro en el despacho acompañado de una decena de anbu, sus soldados de mayor confianza y los únicos que tenían derecho a presentarse armados ante su líder hasta que se descubriese cómo se infiltraron los sectarios en su día. Sus ropas estaban algo manchadas, como si hubiesen estado combatiendo recientemente, cosa que hizo al kazekage adoptar una pose de guardia y a la kunoichi disponerse tras él con su hijo en brazos. Fuera podía oírse un gran ajetreo, como si el ejército entero de la nación se estuviese movilizando.

-Kazekage sama.- exclamó el titiritero de Suna y capitán del primer escuadrón anbu de la nación, enfundado en su traje negro y con su cara pintada con esas marcas moradas que sólo se realizaba cuando tenía alguna batalla.

-¿Qué ocurre Kankuro?- preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos de esa forma tan característica.

-Señor, estamos bajo ataque de la secta del dios árbol… están aquí.- declaró el líder anbu, mientras Gaara hacía un gesto a su mujer, que de inmediato fue escoltada por seis anbu a un lugar seguro con el resto de la población. Una vez hubo salido de la estancia, kankuro prosiguió su informe.- Investigué sobre el atentado de Chikara y, a pesar de tardar tanto, al fin logré encontrar al culpable. No encontrábamos nada porque no buscamos lo suficientemente alto Gaara. Y ahora les tenemos en nuestras putas puertas…- declaró el titiritero, mientras el dúo de hermanos y los cuatro anbu de escolta se dirigían al combate. Suna, tras décadas incólume, sufría un asalto de la secta del dios árbol.

* * *

Sasuke saltó sobre el pavimento del camino tras deshacer su susanoo. Se había elevado junto a usagi empleando su ente morado para aumentar el rango de visión del **byakugan** , y revisar así su destino. Suna, la ciudad en medio del desierto. El pelinegro integraba junto a su escuadrón anbu una fuerza de cinco mil shinobi de la hoja, a la que se habían unido mil shinobi más de kumo, los supervivientes del desastre de Tani que estaban en posición de luchar. En cuanto los restos del destrozado ejército de kumo llegaron a la sombra de Shikamaru, el hokage peliblanco movilizó sus reservas y retiró algunos hombres de la extensa línea de defensas de la frontera con Oto y de la sombra, todo lo que pudo reunir para un contraataque rápido. La fuerza estaba integrada por lo mejor de lo mejor de konoha, decenas de líderes de clanes, veteranos algunos incluso de tres guerras mundiales, y la mayoría de los anbu de la hoja, entre los que se hallaba el afamado escuadrón Kibo, descansado y preparado para la guerra. El mando de esa fuerza de élite había recaído sobre los veteranos Chouza, líder del clan Akimichi y uno de los pocos guerreros que podían presumir de haberse enfrentado al semidiós pain y vivir para contarlo; y el analítico y poderoso Shibi aburame, líder del clan de los insectos y ex miembro del legendario escuadrón anbu en el que sirvió el grandioso Minato Namikaze, yondaime hokage de konoha. Los dos juntos formaban un tándem ideal para la dirección, con energía y estrategia, la gran esperanza de la alianza en estos momentos.

La fuerza de contraataque, en un principio, tenía como destino Tanigakure, siendo su objetivo rehacer las defensas y cazar a esa fuerza de ataque sectaria que, liderada por el temido Chikara, había destruido las impenetrables defensas de kumo en menos de una hora. En un principio, todo el ejército había avanzado en guardia, enviando continuamente batidores a peinar el frente, temerosos de encontrarse de bruces contra el citado ejército y ese psicópata de la máscara. Shikamaru había previsto que ahora el pelinegro se dirigiría a konoha, centro de la alianza gokage, lugar que, si caía, significaría la victoria definitiva de la secta sobre las cinco naciones. El nara, a pesar de que su mujer se encontraba en Suna, había decidido permanecer en konoha, reorganizando las defensas y preparando un nuevo contraataque. El plan era simple: si Chouza y Shibi daban con Chikara, se retirarían organizadamente hacia una zona de terreno favorable, donde se reunirían con el nuevo ejército que se estaba organizando y atacarían a Chikara desde tres frentes. Pero ese pelinegro había vuelto a sorprender a Shikamaru, y ya iban dos veces, y al parecer no había avanzado hacia konoha. No, el ejército de Chouza y Shibi había recibido mediante un cuervo un escrito en la frontera con Tani, un escrito con la firma del Daimyo de Suna y el sello de Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage. Un escrito donde se informaba de que el ejército de la secta se encontraba atacando Suna, y solicitaban ayuda.

Así que, tras informar al mando central, el ejército shinobi se dirigía raudo a Suna. El plan estaba claro: atacar por la espalda a las fuerzas sectarias junto a las fuerzas de Suna que se encontraban en el norte, que seguramente estarían también de camino, mientras las fuerzas de la ciudad atacaban desde el interior. En un ataque por tres bandas, no sería posible para ningún ejército vencer, y menos para uno de apenas quince mil hombres, como habían podido calcular en su retirada las fuerzas de kumo. No se puede mantener un asedio con el enemigo detrás, como dictaba esa máxima de experiencia bélica. Shibi había solicitado a Sasuke que ayudase a su hyuuga más experimentado, Usagi, a aumentar el alcance del byakugan para saber de la situación de la ciudad. Y lo visto por esos ojos era grave: parte de la ciudad estaba en llamas y tropas en las murallas que no pudo identificar. No había un ejército fuera, lo que indicaba algo preocupante: el enemigo podría haber entrado ya. La fuerza shinobi aceleró el paso, y pronto pudo contemplar con sus propios ojos como la ciudad había sufrido un ataque recientemente. A la orden de Chouza, los guerreros se dispusieron a formar sobre la entrada principal, preparados para un ataque, sobre todo cuando una fuerza de unos dos mil shinobi formó en esa zona, defendiendo la puerta, las murallas y las torres principales. Las fuerzas de konoha se esperaban un ataque de inmediato, pero en lugar de ello el enemigo se quedo estático.

-Se… señor.- se dirigió a Chouza una extrañada usagi con su **byakugan** activo.- todos llevan bandanas de Suna y el distintivo de la alianza shinobi…

-¿Son de los nuestros?- contestó un también confuso Chouza.- ¿Habrán roto el asedio ellos sólos y habremos llegado tarde?

-No lo sé.- repuso un tranquilo Shibi.- deberíamos de solicitar parlamento y mantener a nuestras fuerzas alerta por si es una trampa.

-Está bien , iré yo a hablar con ellos.- se ofreció Chouza.

-No es aconsejable, te necesito aquí por si es una trampa. Lo más lógico sería enviar a Karasu no Kibo con su escuadrón, y en el caso de que les ataquen, con su susanoo podría aguantar hasta nuestra llegada.- el pelinegro asintió desde detrás de su máscara, así como ambos generales. Ondeando una bandera blanca, el escuadrón se dirigió al frente enemigo, quedándose a una distancia prudencial mientras Usagi distinguía como en las murallas se enviaba a alguien hacía el interior de la ciudad. A los pocos minutos aparecieron flotando en una nube de arena el kazekage pelirrojo y su hermano enfundado en ese inconfundible traje negro, posándose frente al escuadrón ambos shinobi con un gesto de confusión.

-¿Kazekage sama?- preguntó un confundido Saru, mientras el resto del escuadrón no andaba mejor. Incluso karin, a pesar de sus habilidades sensoriales, no sabía qué pensar: veía en los emisarios de Suna exactamente la misma confusión que en su propio escuadrón.

-Karasu no Kibo, ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó el titiritero.

-Recibimos una petición de ayuda de su aldea tras llegar a la frontera con Tanigakure. Al parecer estaban siendo atacados y requerían ayuda de la alianza, por eso estamos aquí.

-Eso no es cierto.- interrumpió el pelirrojo.- es cierto que estábamos bajo ataque, pero en ningún momento solicitamos ayuda. Nuestro propio Daimyo resultó ser un infiltrado de la secta, y nos atacó por sorpresa desde su palacio, nada de lo que no pudiésemos encargarnos, ahora tenemos ese palacio bajo asedio, no durará mucho. Hemos dispuesto estas tropas aquí porque suponíamos que recibiríamos un ataque de apoyo de esos sectarios, si no no tiene sentido lo que acaban de hacer, y hemos llamado a nuestras fuerzas acuarteladas en el norte para que estén alerta ante posibles ataques desde Iwa… pero habéis llegado vosotros en lugar del enemigo, ¿no habéis divisado nada?- preguntó Gaara, mientras hacía una señal a sus hombres para que bajasen las armas, haciendo lo mismo las fuerzas de konoha y kumo a la señal de Karasu.

-¿No sabéis nada del ataque y caída de Kumo en tani?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tani ha caído?- preguntó un preocupado kankuro.- ¿Y no habéis hallado todavía al ejército invasor?

-Negativo, no hay ni rastro del enemigo, y supuestamente hay un ejército de mínimo quince mil hombres marchando por aquí…-contestó Karasu.

-Un momento, su petición de ayuda llevaba su sello.- informó Usagi con más confusión, mientras el kazekage arqueaba una ceja.

-Es imposible, ese sello sólo lo tengo yo… aunque también dispone de una copia mi da..ymio…- Gaara se quedó congelado, sin poder terminar la frase, mientras el escuadrón no entendía nada.

Pero todos se vieron interrumpidos por unos vítores: a parecer, las fuerzas del norte habían llegado, y se dirigían a la ciudad. Se podía ver en el horizonte a miles de uniformes de shinobi de la arena corriendo hacia su posición, organizados en escuadrones tácticos. Ahora sólo tendrían que reunirse con el ejército enviado por Konoha y dar caza al invasor a través del desierto, que era el único lugar donde podría estar ese ejército enemigo si todavía no se había topado con nadie. Pero algo iba mal. El kazekage se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, intentando asimilar lo que su mente le gritaba. Ese sello de su cargo sólo estaba en su despacho, si… pero su daimyo tenía una copia para caso de asedio a la torre del kazekage. Esa sensación de peligro también la sintió Neko empleando su ojo de kagura, y acto seguido el resto de los shinobi sensoriales del ejército de la alianza. Esas fuerzas de "refuerzo" tenían unas claras intenciones hostiles. Usagi hizo la pregunta más obvia, visto que el resto de los suyos se hallaban congelados.

-¿Cuántas fuerzas tenía en el norte, Kazekage sama?

Kankuro fue el que respondió a esa pregunta, y lo hizo tragando grueso. En el norte tenían unos seis mil ninja… y en esa fuerza debía de haber como mínimo cinco veces más, puede que siete veces más. Sasuke se tensó y desenvainó su katana, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar a la vez que Gaara, que estaba invocando su arena. Esa fuerza no era un refuerzo… era el ejército de la secta. Chikara, en lugar de dirigirse directamente al oeste desde Tanigakure para tomar Suna, había girado al norte, y arrasado por la retaguardia a las ignorantes de todo defensas de Suna en la frontera con Iwa, que no se esperaban un ataque. Y una vez arrasadas, se había reforzado con el ejército sectario que se hallaba en esa frontera. Por eso las fuerzas de Suna habían estado poco activas estos meses: se preparaban para un ataque a gran escala a la llegada de su señor. Y para asegurarse de que Suna y su kazekage estuviesen estáticos, habían realizado ese ataque desde el palacio de su daimyo. Ahora, volviendo sobre sus pasos mientras konoha avanzaba hacia Suna, había cortado la única vía de escape del ejército fuera de la ciudad, y vestido a sus hombres con los uniformes de sus shinobi de la arena asesinados para provocar una mayor confusión y atrapar por sorpresa a la hoja. Incluso se podría decir que tenían suerte: si el ejército de Konoha se hubiese cruzado con ellos antes de llegar a la capital, habrían sido masacrados sin darse cuenta. Empleando su **Byakugan** , Usagi pudo distinguir al frente de ese ejército a un pelinegro con una máscara anbu arcaica de porcelana, desenfundando dos ninjatos mientras comenzaba a aventajar terreno a sus subordinados en dirección a las fuerzas de konoha y kumo, que ya estaban maniobrando para recibir al asaltante a la orden de Shibi y Chouza, que seguramente habían sido alertados por los sensores de su ejército. La única opción era clara: retirarse a su única vía segura de escape, la propia ciudad de Suna.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Es una trampa!- exclamó el uchiha, mientras se preparaba para volver a su ejército junto a su escuadrón y cubrir la retirada de cuántos hombres pudiese.

-¡Kankuro!- ordenó Gaara a su hermano.- ¡Informa konoha y pide ayuda de inmediato! ¡El resto de las fuerzas, cubrirles en su retirada!- gritó el pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a invocar una gigantesca tormenta de arena que retrasase a la mayoría del ejército enemigo y diese unos valiosos minutos a sus aliados.

Mientras, en el frente, el moreno de los dos ninjatos había impactado con una fuerza descomunal contra el frente de konoha y kumo. Dos shinobi recibieron el impacto de su cuerpo y salieron volando varios metros filas adentro, mientras sus cadenas oxidadas lanzaban a otros tres anbu cercanos por los aires. Pronto, junto a él apareció formando un individuo de pelo morado y una máscara de gas con una katana de hoja serrada que goteaba un extraño fluido morado, y de un grácil salto decapitó a un infortunado chunnin cercano. Los guerreros de konoha y kumo de esa zona formaron un semicírculo alrededor de los dos asaltantes, temerosos de lo que estaban viendo: el aire alrededor del individuo de los dos ninjatos comenzó a cargarse mientras sus armas goteaban una extraña sustancia oleosa negra y una intensa sensación de terror inundaba el ambiente. En el resto del frente, unos extraños seres semiarbóreos de corteza blanca comenzaron a impactar contra las líneas, guiados en medio de la inmensa tormenta de arena por el chakra de su señor, y entonces se inició la batalla.

Chouza y Shibi estaban en ese instante coordinando la retirada de sus hombres hacia Suna. Esa tormenta de arena invocada por el kazekage, junto al fuego defensivo de proyectiles de Doton de los ninjas de Suna y los ataques quirúrgicos de esas marionetas del desierto que no necesitaban ojos para ver, les había dado unos instantes preciosos para salvarse, pero aún así centenares de enemigos recubiertos de una extraña corteza blanca habían llegado a sus filas, y causando estragos. A pesar de haber sido alertados de su poder por los supervivientes de la masacre de Tanigakure, no era lo mismo que verlo en directo. Esos apéndices parecidos a cuchillas afiladas de madera blanca, esos dientes cargados de veneno, esos chillidos inhumanos que realizaban... la moral de sus hombres estaba siendo puesta a prueba. Y Chouza no podía todavía emplear su jutsu de expansión masivo a su máximo nivel para hacerse gigante porque si lo hacía, todo el ejército enemigo sabría a donde ir, y les atraparían en segundos. Pero lo peor de todo estaba en el centro de sus líneas, donde ese psicópata de pelo negro, acompañado de ese traidor de la máscara de gas, estaban sembrando el terror. Debían de hacer algo con ellos de inmediato, o arrasarían todo el lugar.

Con un gesto, el veterano general Aburame ordenó a dos jounin yamanaka del ejército realizar su **shintenshin no jutsu (jutsu de transferencia mental)** con esos dos guerreros, para así poderlos matar cuando estuviesen inconscientes. Pagarían la osadía de cargar en solitario con su vida. El pelimorado recibió el ataque de lleno mientras cargaba contra un chunnin de kumo, pero, para sorpresa de los generales, ni se inmutó. Y el ataque había funcionado, puesto que por unos segundos el yamanaka había caído inconsciente, para luego despertarse completamente confuso, como si no supiese a donde había ido su conciencia. Solo recordaba haber sido despedazado casi al instante de acceder a la conciencia de su objetivo. Pero al otro yamanaka no le había ido mejor. El también había acertado su jutsu, pero, en lugar de despertarse en el lugar del pelinegro, se había despertado en un paraje húmedo y sombrío, lleno de bruma, con ruinas de casas por todas partes. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, frente a él asomaron entre la niebla dos ojos rojos de pupila negra rasgada de varios metros de altura, que le miraron con hambre mientras una cruel risa femenina inundaba el lugar.

- **Hola ningen… ¿nadie te enseñó a llamar antes de entrar?** \- preguntó esa gigantesca figura con burla, para luego vislumbrarse una fila de dientes afilados en una inmensa boca

En el exterior, tras unos segundos de inconsciencia, el jounin yamanaka comenzó a chillar como un loco y a revolverse, a arañarse la cara con vehemencia hasta que logró despertarse, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y una expresión de puro terror. Nadie pudo evitar que se degollase con su propio kunai, mientras sus compañeros veían todo con horror. Chikara contempló a Chouza y Shibi y arqueó los hombros en señal de burla, para luego empalar a otro enemigo con sus dos armas y abrirlo de lado a lado en un mar de sangre. Ambos generales se miraron al contemplar como la moral de sus tropas en ese lugar comenzaba a decaer tras ver a esos dos shinobi arrasarlo como si fuesen gennin bisoños. Si huían de manera desorganizada, perderían a demasiados hombres. No, era necesario distraer a esos dos monstruos el tiempo necesario mientras el ejército se retiraba. Con decisión, avanzaron al combate, uno masificando ligeramente su tamaño hasta medir tres metros de altura, el otro invocando una gigantesca nube de insectos. Frente a Urayamu, un silencioso Shibi intentó tomarle por sorpresa atacando desde la retaguardia con sus insectos, pero el pelimorado se alejó con rapidez e impidió el ataque, como si supiese por dónde iba a atacar. Contempló con un gesto ansioso a su enemigo, y comenzó a hablar.

-Un enjambre…- dijo con su voz distorsionada el pelimorado, para luego quitarse la máscara con tranquilidad y dejar su rostro pálido y enfermizo al descubierto. Los insectos de Shibi comenzaron a alterarse, algo que no había visto nunca, e incluso su propio instinto le aconsejo huir. Pero no podía, a su alrededor sus hombres se retiraban atemorizados, si él también lo hacía, ese loco les masacraría. Con una voz que ahora parecía decenas a la vez, unas más graves, otras más agudas, ese individuo continuó hablando.- **Nosotras siempre queremos enfrentarnos a un enjambre…**

En un gesto sorpresivo, el pelimorado escupió una extraña sustancia gris y pegajosa sobre su nube de insectos más grande, incapacitando a esos escarabajos para el combate al quedarse atrapados en ese líquido viscoso. Shibi apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de agacharse para esquivar un espadazo de su atacante, respondiendo con varios insectos por su flanco débil. Los escarabajos llegaron a esa pálida piel y comenzaron a morder, buscando alimentarse de su chakra, pero tan pronto como lo hicieron se retorcieron de dolor y cayeron al suelo muertos. Desprovisto de su arma más efectiva, Shibi sacó un kunai y lo interpuso en el ataque de esa espada de claro contenido venenoso. Normalmente un Aburame sería inmune al veneno gracias a su enjambre, que eliminaría la sustancia de su organismo, pero, después de ver lo que le había ocurrido a sus escarabajos tras morder al antiguo amekage, sabía que no era posible mantener esa afirmación. Respondió al espadazo del pelimorado con su propio tajo horizontal al cuello, y se sorprendió cuando acertó. Pero su enemigo no hizo tan siquiera un gesto de dolor. Es más, ni tan siquiera salió sangre. A esa distancia, el antiguo amekage sólo tuvo que escupir una extraña sustancia morada al rostro de Shibi, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras notaba como su sistema era corrompido por completo por ese veneno. Urayamu, tras sacarse ese kunai con desidia, se dispuso sobre él con su espada apuntando al corazón.

- **Decepcionante… por algo nosotras estamos en la cima de la pirámide alimenticia.** \- declaró con esa extraña voz el pelimorado, para bajar su espada contra el corazón del Aburame y segar su vida.

Mientras, a Chouza no le iba mucho mejor. Intentaba impactar con su gigantesco bastón bo en el pelinegro enmascarado, pero su enemigo esquivaba con facilidad los golpes y le rondaba con tranquilidad, como si fuese un juego. No había recibido todavía ni un ataque, pero eso le extrañaba al Akimichi, lo normal es que su enemigo tuviese prisa por matarle para continuar la masacre. Dio un golpe descendente con su bastón, pero Chikara solo dio un paso a un lado y lo rompió con un golpe descendente de ambas armas, para luego dar un ligero corte justo entre las aperturas de su armadura del muslo derecho de Chouza, que posó de una rodilla presa del dolor al notar el veneno del in'ton. Mientras el pelinegro se preparaba para decapitarlo, el general miró alrededor. Shibi había muerto, así como la mayoría de la primera línea de sus fuerzas, aunque la mayor parte de su ejército ya había llegado a las puertas, que estaban siendo defendidas por los escuadrones anbu de Suna y Konoha. Pero ya estaban llegando la mayoría de los enemigos una vez que se habían orientado dentro de la tormenta de arena invocada por el kazekage. Ya no tenía sentido reservarse, debía de atacar con todo. Con un fuerte grito, Chouza comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura de veinte metros, mientras el ejército enemigo retrocedía asustado. Salvo Chikara, que le contempló desde el suelo, impávido, con sus cadenas a la espalda y sus dos ninjatos en las manos.

-al fin te lo tomas en serio Chouza…- declaró con una voz juvenil, siendo respondido por un grito del gigante akimichi, que se lanzó a pisotearlo con su pie derecho y así borrar a su enemigo de la faz de la tierra. Pero, cuando debería de haberlo aplastado, notó un dolor punzante en la planta del pie. Chikara había clavado sus tres cadenas y sus dos ninjatos cargados al máximo de in'ton en su enemigo, y ahora aguantaba su fuerza a pulso, evitando ser aplastado. ¿Cómo demonios podía hacerlo? Con un tono que denotaba cierto esfuerzo, pero también era más grave, el pelinegro siguió hablando.- **No deberías de hacerte más grande contra un usuario de In'ton… hay mucho más cuerpo que envenenar…**

Con un potente rugido, el líder sectario apartó el pie de encima de su cuerpo y rodó hacia un lado para evitar el pisotón. Chouza notó como su vista se nublaba y sus propias venas le ardían, fruto de ese veneno recorriendo su sistema. Como pudo, intentó aplastar de un nuevo pisotón a su enemigo, pero este saltó y clavó otra vez su ninjato imbuido en chakra negro en el muslo del gigante, impulsándose para seguir subiendo. El akimichi intentó agarrarlo con su mano izquierda, pero el moreno lo esquivó en el aire usando sus cadenas y aprovechó la inercia para subir sobre la cabeza de su enemigo. Con su vista borrosa, Chouza pudo contemplar cómo Chikara giraba en el aire y descendía sobre su ojo izquierdo, reventándolo con sus dos ninjatos, para luego hacer lo propio con el otro ojo empleando sus cadenas. Chouza gritó de dolor y se llevó las manos a sus sangrantes cuencas, pero el pelinegro ya no estaba allí, estaba descendiendo por el cuerpo de un cada vez más menguante Akimichi. Cuando ambos estuvieron en el suelo y en un tamaño normal, Chikara atravesó el corazón del Akimichi sin contemplaciones, dejando caer su cuerpo sin vida a la arena y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de Suna, su siguiente objetivo. En ese lugar, Sasuke lo había visto todo. Debían de huir, pero todavía quedaban algunos hombres fuera, los valientes guerreros de Suna y konoha que cubrieron la retirada de sus camaradas. El uchiha trazó rápido un plan.

-Fuerzas de Suna, escuadrón Kibo, corred con todas vuestras fuerzas a la puerta, ¡rápido!- ordenó Karasu, siendo obedecido de inmediato por esos guerreros. Con un grito, invocó el brazo espectral de susanoo, taponando el avance del enemigo en la entrada, que se afanaba por intentar romper esa defensa indestructible.- Gaara, sella este lugar con tu arena, no te preocupes por mí.

Gaara tuvo un segundo de duda, pero pronto vio a ese enmascarado corriendo hacia la puerta con sus armas preparadas y decidió obedecer. Invocó toda la arena que pudo, y la dispuso en la puerta de golpe, enterrando tanto a Sasuke como a los asaltantes que habían conseguido saltar por encima de ese brazo morado. Pronto, la ciudad quedó sellada, temiéndose todos la muerte del uchiha. Pero su escuadrón sabía lo que había pasado, y no se sorprendieron cuando apareció el propio Sasuke en lo alto de la muralla sin un rasguño tras intercambiarse con uno de los estandartes de Suna usando su amenotejikara. Fuera de la fortaleza, Chikara saludó de forma burlona al pelinegro, que lo observaba con seriedad desde su posición elevada, y se sentó en el suelo con una sonrisa demente tras su máscara. Una buena batalla siempre le levantaba el animo, sí señor. A su espalda, Urayamu se acercó con un gesto triunfal.

- **Gran batalla, Chikara sama.** \- le felicitó el pelimorado con esa extraña voz, obteniendo un aspaviento del pelinegro.

-Joder Urayamu, ponte la máscara cuando hables conmigo. No te imaginas el asco que me da verte sin ella…

-Lo siento mi señor.- se disculpó el sectario, ya con su voz distorsionada habitual tras ponerse su máscara.- Chikara sama, creo que lograron enviar un cuervo hacia konoha, pronto llegarán sus refuerzos. Deberíamos de iniciar el asedio ahora, he recibido informes de que Donyoku ha iniciado su ataque desde dentro para debilitar su muralla norte y…

-No.- le interrumpió el enmascarado anbu.- Vamos a sitiar la ciudad y esperar.

-pero, mi señor, ahora tenemos ventaja, podemos acabar con la alianza de un golpe, y si no atacamos ahora, Donyoku estará perdido…

-¿y quién te ha dicho que quiera hacerlo ahora? Vuestra mierda de árbol y su guerra me la suda*, al igual que ese repugnante avaro de Donyoku, que ya ha cumplido su misión en la vida. No amigo mío, vamos a redoblar la apuesta con ellos de cebo, quiero capturar a mucho más que siete mil enemigos… no me mires así Urayamu, ya sabes que yo nunca he perdido una apuesta. Y vamos a esperar hasta que aparezca el premio gordo… ya sabes, si aparece una chica de cabellos rosas, que nadie la toque un pelo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Urayamu asintió con nerviosismo, mientras Chikara adoptaba una pose de meditación para el combate que se avecinaba. Chouza le había obligado a invocar bastante chakra In'ton, y ahora en su mente todo estaba mezclado, confuso. Normalmente se dejaría llevar por la deriva, pero esta vez no lo haría. No con su objetivo tan cerca. Naruto uzumaki y luego Sakura Haruno… o Sakura haruno y luego Naruto uzumaki. El orden de los factores no altera el producto, le enseñaron en la academia cuando era un niño. Su momento se acercaba…

* * *

*Me da igual, me es indiferente.

* * *

 **Y os dejo en lo más emocionante. Lo sé, pero la espera merece siempre la pena en estos momentos. Comentemos!**

 **Sobre el primer acto, un pequeño lemmon para transmitiros ese alivio emocional del rubio tras el final del capítulo anterior y luego una de esas charlas que me gusta poner de estos dos. Sé que lo del hilo rojo está usado y requeteusado en los fics, algunos incluso naruhina (si estuviesen unidos por ese hilo invisible creo yo que no habría hecho falta una pura película con secuestro, genjutsu y lucha por salvar la tierra para convencer a Naruto, llamadme raro...), pero me pareció que encajaba perfecto en esa forma de actuar del rubio que tanto vimos en el primer arco, ese Naruto mujeriego que, sin embargo, era incapaz de borrar de su mente a Sakura, aún estando enfadado. Me pareció tierno poner esa escena, con Naruto tomando ese hilo y atándolo para quitarle ese momento de duda a Sakura. Y esa conver sobre Shion tenía que llegar. Puede que Sakura esté celosa de ella en ciertos aspectos (lógico, ha estado con SU Naruto, y además le ha dado una hija jodidamente adorable), pero eso no está reñido con respetarla. Ya lo pensó hace un capítulo o dos: esa mujer había ayudado a Naruto cuando más lo necesitaba y le había hecho feliz, no puede odiarla. Simple y llanamente. Además, me gusta mucho cuando Sakura insinúa que ellas se hubiesen llevado bien y Naruto contesta que nada de eso XD vosotros que creéis? Habría sido posible el trío? XD** **.**

 **Segundo acto... CHIKARA UNCHAINED. Desde el capítulo "Chikara", el pobre estaba contenido, sin divertirse de verdad, y ya iba siendo hora de recordar al mundo por qué le temen. Ya sabéis como atacó en Kiri sin ser visto hasta llegar a la aldea, y habéis podido conocer a los auténticos hijos del dios árbol, conocidos como arbóreos. Poder de un jounin, garras afiladas, saliva cargada de savia del dios árbol... el futuro que le espera a cada hombre, mujer y niño del mundo si el Shinju gana esta guerra. Imaginaros ese caos: esos arbóreos destrozando el interior del campamento mientras miles y miles de sectarios invaden el exterior al tiempo. Terrorifico para cualquier estratega. Y en cuanto a las muertes a manos de Chikara... hay que hacerle un contador, otras tres hoy. Al pobre Omoi... era o el o Karui, y me cae mejor la pelirroja. Y en cuanto a los dos raikage... parece que Chikara le tiene muchísima tirria a kumo, como se puede ver de esas extrañas visiones que tiene. La pelea, como habéis visto, ha sido desigual, sobre todo cuando el sectario se conoce todas las debilidades de sus oponentes, pero un momento de exceso de confianza del pelinegro casi le cuesta la muerte. Y le ha obligado a revelar un as en la manga que reservaba para Naruto... EL SHARINGAN! Alguien se lo esperaba? Ya se empieza a entender porque lucha tan fácilmente en kenjutsu, o esa capacidad para golpear aún moviéndose tan rápido, es lo que tiene tener tres tomoes... lo dicho, NADA está al azar.**

 **En cuanto a esas dos visiones, se merecen comentario a parte. En cuanto al recuerdo de sus peleas, es un homenaje a un gran fic que, lamentablemente, quedó sin concluir, "la jaula", de agadea. No os negaré que me estoy pensando seriamente concluir sus dos historias inconclusas, a ver si con suerte vuelve su legítimo dueño, me manda borrarlas Y ME DICE COMO ACABAN DE VERDAD T.T Y esa mujer de la visión... tenéis pistas, no revelaré nada más. En un futuro os prometo que sabréis quién es, pero es fácil si sabes dónde buscar... En cuanto a la segunda, Chikara es un villano. Y como tal, ha cometido maldades, y entre ellas está destruir una aldea entera. O al menos eso recuerda y eso le ha mostrado a A. ¿Es el pasado? ¿Es lo que hará con Kumo? ¿El in'ton le ha provocado alucinaciones y no sabe ni dónde está? Toooodo se andará...**

 **Tercer acto... uno de mis momentos preferidos narusaku. Me encanta poner a la haruno manejando al rubio en estas situaciones (como tb me encanta ponerla celosa, a ver si todo va a ser fiesta aquí XD). En cierta manera, y obviando el hecho de que reconoce para si que lo del apellido la da igual, actualmente sería lógico que Naruto adoptase su apellido y no al revés, os recuerdo que supuestamente el rubio está muerto. Y sería mucho lío cambiar esos tomos de medicina xD para mí es tan simple como llamar a la obra: "Naruto gaiden: las aventuras del señor haruno" y ya xD y llega el momento divertido. Como veis, Sakura está a un paso de secuestrar a Shio y llevársela con ella, y como para no hacerlo, su primera palabra es "Akura cha" (Sakura chan en crustiano no bebé). Me hacía gracia imaginarme a Naruto intentando influir a la niña para que su primera palabra sea papá, es muy de Naruto. Peeeero nada sale como uno quiere. Y comparto esa opinión de Sakura de la razón de que Shio haya dicho "Sakura" en lugar de papá: la niña sólo repite lo que más oye de la persona a la que más quiere. Y recordad la serie: Naruto es un continuo Sakura chan y dattebayo. Ahora queda la duda... ¿será el rubio su segunda palabra? ¿O hay otra palabra más que diga mucho el rubio sin darse cuenta?**

 **Cuarto acto, Gaara. Le tenía muy abandonado al pelirrojo, y me da rabia, pero no puedo extenderme al mundo entero, no si os quiero dar algún día un final. Como veis, Gaara ya ha formado su familia y Matsuri ha tenido al pequeño Yashamaru. El nombre viene del tío materno de Gaara, ese que al principio era el único que le quería, luego parecía que le odiaba al morir en sus manos, y luego se revela que le quería y su madre tambien. Un intrincado desarrollo muy propio de kishimoto, cuando lo podría haber solventado fácil con una muerte a manos de Gaara en un acceso de locura por culpa del padre. En fin. Y, como veis, el Niño ha salido a su padrino... un pequeño detalle curioso. Y aquí he podido desarrollar un poco esa culpabilidad de Gaara, no en vano contribuyó a la deserción de su mejor amigo. Que vale que realmente no era culpa suya, pero no deja de carcomerle. Esperemos que se reencuentre con el rubio y lo arreglen... o que llegue con vida a eso, porque Suna está bajo ataque.**

 **SI, Suna ha sido atacada. Y por partida doble. El plan de Giman y Chikara ha salido un 90% bien como podéis ver: han destrozado las defensas de Tani (sin Chikara, hubiese sido extremadamente costoso), han atraído a la élite de Konoha a una trampa de la que destrozaban las defensas del norte de Suna y CASI masacran a Konoha antes de que llegase a la ciudad. Quién sabe, a lo mejor Chikara ha tenido algo que ver en esto último, ya le habéis oído al final. Al parecer el plan completo era atacar, pero Chikara ha preferido esperar por sus propios motivos. Y como para oponerse, ¿no creéis?. Ya se desvela tb la identidad de Donyoku (codicia), uno de los dirigentes de la secta del dios árbol que había pasado inadvertido hasta ahora. Ya sabéis pues como se infiltraron tan fácil en ese consejo gokage en el capítulo "Chikara", o qué significa ese final de la conversación del Daimyo con Gaara en el capítulo "Nehan". La secta está infiltrada en TODAS las naciones, y en este caso se ha reservado la carta de triunfo hasta ahora. El abanico era la pista que os di para descubrir su identidad :P**

 **En cuanto la batalla en si, más de Chikara unchained. Ese momento en el que carga el ejército de la secta camuflado está basado en la e,buscada que sufren los británicos en el desierto en la película "las cuarto plumas", por cierto. Habéis podido ver a Chikara llevándose a otro pj original de la serie por delante (cuatro en un capítulo, todo un récord en fanfiction), y de paso he podido hacer un mini homenaje a Shingeki no kyojin al poner al sectario a enfrentarse a un jodido titán de facto. Y habéis podido empezar a ver a Urayamu en acción... es el villano más repugnante que he visto en mi vida, ¿quién, o que, será? Sólo sabemos que ya tiene en su cuenta a Mifune y Shibi aburame, no hay que subestimarlo...**

 **y la cosa se queda así hasta el proximo lunes, con la secta haciéndole un jaque a la alianza. Sea como sea, si la alianza deja a Suna caer, todo se va a la mierda. ¿Que harán? ¿Lucharán solos? ¿Llamaran a Naruto? Y en este último caso... ¿Irá el rubio? Yo no las tendría todas conmigo eh... el próximo episodio será " Enséñales otro camino", hasta la próxima!**


	38. Enséñales otro camino

Cap36: Enséñales otro camino

 **Buenas de nuevo! Hoy tenemos otro capítulo más de KnK, la trama se acerca al jodido climax. Recapitulemos: Chikara tiene sitiada Suna junto a la élite de Konoha, y ahora el consejo gokage no tiene otra opción que pelear contra un inmenso ejército en un terreno escogido por nuestro villano psicótico. Parece que el destino del continente se decidirá en Suna, no? Hoy tenéis la preparación de todo eso: dos actos narusaku, dos de la alianza para dejar todo preparado, así que os voy preparando las preguntas...**

 **¿Se enteraran Naruto y Sakura de la batalla de Suna? ¿Cómo reaccionarán? ¿El rubio dejara atrás a su familia y emulará a su padre? ¿Que va a hacer Konoha? Y lo más importante... ¿cuál es el plan de Chikara?**

 **Y, tras subiros un poco el hype, vamos a por los reviews:**

 **Uzumaki Albert:** hola buenas! Pues si, ese toque imfamtiloide estaba bien para un par de momentos, pero de pronto se volvió una jodida constante, hasta el extremo de parecer retrasado como tú dices. Una cosa es meterle algún golpe de ignorante, eso incluso yo lo estoy haciendo de vez en cuando, pero sólo alguno, no miles XD y sobre esos acontecimientos milagrosos... en mi opinión, plantearon mal esos power un que tiene el rubio al final de la serie. Momentos así hay que prepararlos, yo os tengo preparado varios momentos en ese plan desde incluso el acto segundo o tercero (fíjate en la muerte de Orochimaru, os estuve poniendo un extra cada capítulo para justificarlo). Creo que fue por las prisas y un cambio de guión de última hora, desde la muerte de Pain la serie pega un bajón por cosas así...

Hoy curiosamente no hay ninguna, pero porque quiero dejarlo todo preparado para los siguientes tres capitulos, que serán una batalla continua. Se avecina muuuuucha acción.

Y el SasuKarin, lo dicho, será algo diferente, pero creo que te gustará. Hay un momento concreto en medio de la batalla muy revelador, donde se ve cómo están las cosas entre esos dos.

Disfruta del capítulo, y prepárate para la acción después! Un saludo desde España a ti tb!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

-No me puedo creer que vayas a sacar a la pobre Shio con eso…- dijo a su amor rubio una avergonzada Sakura, en ese momento con su henge rubio de ojos azules en honor a su mejor amiga.

Naruto y Sakura se habían levantado temprano ese día con un solo objetivo. Hacía ya un mes desde que la kunoichi encontró a Naruto, una vida que tras esos roces previos podía describirse como de ensueño, dedicándose únicamente ambos a trabajar por las mañanas, estar con Shio por las tardes y amarse por las noches. Era cierto que era un estilo de vida temporal hasta que llegase ese psicópata de la máscara, momento en el que ambos shinobi activarían la trampa del rubio y acabarían con ese enemigo legendario, pero eso no quitaba que la haruno pudiese disfrutar de esos momentos con su rubio y con esa niña a la que comenzaba a querer como a una hija. La ojijade no había dejado de reír ni un solo día, ya fuese por alguna payasada de su adorado baka de ojos azules, o por algún momento con Shio. O con ambos a la vez, como en ese momento. La pareja llevaba todo ese mes despreocupándose de las compras y de relacionarse como pareja con el mundo exterior, si necesitaban algo, o el rubio enviaba un clon con un henge (que, para desesperación de la haruno, solía acabar dejándose todo el dinero del recado en ramen o algo así…), o la pelirrosada lo compraba de vuelta del trabajo.

Pero ese día, para alegría y sorpresa de la haruno, Naruto había insistido en que fuesen los tres juntos a hacer las compras semanales. Era un día de mercado, hacía buen clima, habría un ambiente festivo… sería divertido, y Naruto quería que la niña viese ya un poco de mundo fuera del bosque. La ojijade dijo que si algo nerviosa, y por dentro tuvo que luchar por contener los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Se imaginaba con Naruto y Shio viendo tenderetes de vendedores, comiendo los tres en la plaza… Lo cierto es que le parecía un plan ideal y llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde hacía semanas. La haruno se había despertado con la jovialidad de una niña de seis años el día de navidad, y, mientras el rubio completaba sus ejercicios matutinos y organizaba a sus clones para que se encargasen de todo en su ausencia, se había dedicado a lavar a Shio y ponerla realmente preciosa para la pequeña excursión. Incluso Kurama se había apuntado con su henge de perro, aunque arguyese esa estúpida excusa de que tenía que proteger por Shio. Sakura ya conocía bien a ese Kitsune, no en vano llevaba parte de su chakra dentro, aunque fuese ínfimamente. El biju también quería ser parte de ese evento.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó el ojiazul, ahora ojimarron de pelo castaño por un henge, mientras la pareja cambiaba dándose la mano. Sakura había insistido en que la niña fuese en un carrito de bebé, como las niñas de su edad, pero Naruto había decidido intervenir. Argumentando que Shio era muy curiosa e inquieta y que querría verlo todo, desde ese carrito no se divertiría; así que el uzumaki había decidido llevar a su primogénita colgando de su pecho con un extraño artilugio que había comprado en el pueblo de Nami. Esa especie de saco de color naranja (como no…) la sostenía del torso y entre las piernas como un arnés y dejaba colgando las manos y las piernas de una sonriente Shio, que de verdad estaba disfrutando del paseo. A pesar de lo lógico del comentario, a Sakura no la iba a engañar su Naruto: la principal razón para sacarla así era para fardar de su preciosa hija. A Sakura le haría gracia esa forma de actuar, si no fuese porque estaba excesivamente… cómico… con ese trasto. Parecía una mamá canguro…- Así Shio tiene libre las manitas para saludar o agarrar, ¿A que si?- preguntó con emoción a la niña, que se rió con un adorable gorgojo que prácticamente derritió a su padre. Un guerrero legendario capaz de destruir a cientos de enemigos sin sudar que se mostraba tan amoroso con su hija… Naruto era todo un caso.

Sakura negó con una sonrisa observando al dueto uzumaki. Era cierto que a ella también le enternecía esa imagen, y se sentía parte de esa vida, lo cual la llenaba de alegría. Incluso le hacía plantearse una futura maternidad con el rubio, no lo iba a negar. La pareja, junto a la niña y kurama perro entraron en la ciudad costera, oyendo desde antes de llegar la música y la festividad. El ambiente era claramente de festival, con mucha gente comprando en el mercado, niños correteando por las calles, vendedores anunciando sus productos… Estaba claro que la pareja había acertado al llevar a Shio, esos enormes ojos violetas contemplaban todo ese color con un brillo especial, y a menudo la descubrían intentando alcanzar algo del confeti que de vez en cuando caía, o la tela de los tenderetes de algún color chillón. Normalmente, un festival así requeriría de enorme seguridad para evitar ataques de la secta, pero Naruto y sus clones se habían encargado de barrer cada semana esa zona y convertirla en un lugar seguro para su pequeña. Las ignorantes autoridades locales atribuyeron lo seguro del lugar a que se encontraba lejos del frente, y decidieron ser pragmáticos y disfrutar. La pareja recorrió el mercado con tranquilidad, comentando cosas curiosas de los puestos ambulantes, o jugueteando un poco con Shio cuando la pelirroja quería atención. Pararon en un puesto de helados por insistencia de Naruto, que quería comprarle a su novia un helado de fresa de esos que tanto adoraba, sonrojándose la haruno por el gesto. Su Naruto seguía siendo igual de atento. Y, curiosamente, parecía que a la niña también le gustaba, puesto que cuando probó un poco del helado de Sakura, extendió sus manitas pidiendo más. Parecían una auténtica familia y, para sorpresa de la ojijade, ella se encontraba muy cómoda con esa sensación.

-Naruto, ve a comprar pañales y toallitas para Shio, yo voy a comprar algo de equipo médico y cosas que me hacen falta.- sugirió la pelirrosada, viendo que ya habían gastado toda la mañana y que tenían pensado comer juntos con la niña en el jardín de la plaza central y ver un espectáculo de marionetas hecho para niños como Shio.

Naruto asintió y se fue con su hija colgando en ese saco, que en ese momento se encontraba distraída con un chupete mirando una tienda de telas cercana. A esa niña le apasionaba el color, visto lo visto. La haruno, acompañada por un distraído Kurama que disfrutaba todavía del ansiado aroma de la libertad, cumplió rápido con su encargo, al fin y al cabo sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba todo, y volvió con rapidez con los dos uzumaki. Y cuando volvió se encontró una escena que la hizo hervir la sangre. La pelirrosada, tan enternecida que estaba con la imagen de Naruto y Shio, no había caído en una cosa importante… esa imagen también enternecía al resto del género femenino. Demonios, como para no, un padre joven, alto y fuerte dándole carantoñas a una niña de poco más de medio año con una sonrisa tan bonita y esos ojos violetas tan expresivos… era un maldito imán de busconas. Y ahí estaba ese baka hentai, rodeado de un trio de robanovios, y encima una morena, otra rubia y otra de pelo castaño rojizo, por si ese imbécil quería elegir. Eso sí no se quedaba con las tres… y encima estaba el muy baka sonriendo como si nada en lugar de mandarlas a freír espárragos de un par de gritos, seguro que diciendo "Hahaha, miradme dattebayo, soy guapísimo, un sol de persona y un gran padre, el novio perfecto, ¿Qué os parece chicas?", como pensó la haruno imitando pobremente la voz de Naruto. Todas ellas rieron en un coro que en serio hizo a Sakura replantearse el invocar su modo sennin y montar una masacre.

- **Dime que has traído a Saigo no ishi…** \- comentó su inner, mientras en su paraje mental practicaba tiro con arco con un maniquí rubio, otro moreno y otro pelirrojo.

Instintivamente, Kurama dio un paso a un lado cuando oyó crujir los nudillos de la ojijade: la repugnante buscona de cabello negro había acariciado la mejilla de Shio, que estaba distraída jugando con un sonajero e ignorando a las tres mujeres. ¿No contentas con intentar robarle el novio, también le querían quitar a su ángel pelirrojo? Ah no, era hora de marcar el territorio, como se dijo Sakura para sí con una voz de furia y rabia infernal contenida, tragando grueso el biju. En esos momentos tenía que reconocerlo: le atemorizaba la haruno. Sakura se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa falsa y un brillo de odio en su mirada cuando se cruzó con las féminas. Tras saludar por encima a esas tres ofrecidas, que inconfundiblemente la miraron con rabia ante la interrupción de su asalto, la ojijade hizo lo que la pedía el cuerpo: para empezar, le dio un beso en la frente a Shio, que reaccionó con una inmensa sonrisa. Shio si que sabía lo que debía de hacer… Sakura Uno, Busconas robanovios y arrastradas Cero. Y, para terminar, se acercó a su novio y le dio un buen beso en los labios, uno pasional que dejase claro quién mandaba ahí. Naruto incluso se sorprendió: normalmente, la haruno iniciaba el beso de forma tímida y luego se soltaba y comenzaba a mandar a medida de que el uzumaki la encendía. Pero ese beso era diferente: había empezado ella con fuerza, para luego dejarse responder y dirigir por el ojiazul. El rubio no se iba a quejar, todo lo contrario. Sakura Mil millones, Putones repugnantes Menos diez. Tras finalizar, las tres arrastradas se fueron con una excusa barata, dejando a la pareja, la niña y el perro conversando.

-Cariño…- dijo Sakura con un tono peligroso. Normalmente, cuando usaba un nombre que no fuese "Naruto", "Baka" o "Naruto-baka", era síntoma de enfado o de un plan oculto de la pelirrosada, como había descubierto el ojiazul. Y esa sonrisa falsa… estaba claro que era lo primero.- la próxima vez te vas a poner el henge de alguien gordo y calvo, ¿está bien?

-¿Co… cómo? ¿No te gustaba este?- preguntó un confundido y amedrentado Naruto.

-Ese es el problema… que no soy la única a la que le gusta… menos mal que no has venido con tu aspecto normal, habría necesitado una espátula…

Tras un par de carantoñas del rubio que acabaron derribando ese mohín celoso de la pelirrosada, la pareja se dirigió al parque para dar de comer a Shio, no sin antes pasar por el puesto de ramen local para aprovisionarse el ojiazul. La pareja se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra del lugar a la sombra de un árbol, con Shio en las rodillas de Sakura. Mientras la pelirrosada daba de comer a Shio su papilla, limpiándola de vez en cuando al ver que había salido tan glotona como su padre y haciéndola reír de paso con algún gesto como sacarla la lengua, Naruto devoró su amado ramen con fuerza, entre alabanzas a ese magnífico plato. No igualaba al del Ichiraku, pero era mejor que el instantáneo. Además, Naruto se había propuesto comer más sano, así que había reducido el número de platos de ramen a cinco… diarios. Y, mientras esta bella escena familiar ocurría, la haruno pudo ver cómo la guarnición ninja se preparaba a la salida del cuartel, cerca de donde estaban. Konoha, desde el incidente con Gato, había dispuesto permanentemente un escuadrón de dos jounin y dieciocho chunnin en Nami, un seguro para ayudar a la guardia local en caso de ataque ninja. Era un destino tranquilo, y por eso a la pelirrosada le extrañó que estuviesen tan ajetreados. Enfocó chakra a sus oídos, y escuchó lo que decían.

-Rápido, terminar de prepararlo todo, tenemos que estar en Konoha antes de la puesta de sol. Hokage sama necesita a todos los guerreros posibles para romper el asedio a Suna, vamos.- ordenó el jounin, un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad con un gigantesco fuuma shuriken a la espalda, obteniendo el característico hai de sus chunnin asignados. Sakura frunció el ceño ante lo que acababa de oír, ¿la secta había roto las defensas de la alianza y llegado a Suna? Dirigió su mirada a Naruto, buscando ver si se había enterado. Y, aunque su rostro estuviese tranquilo y no apartase la vista de su cuenco de ramen, Sakura sabía que también lo había oído. Básicamente, porque había frenado sus alabanzas a ese plato justo cuando el grupo ninja había empezado a hablar. Y un disimulado gesto de asentimiento de Kurama confirmó sus sospechas. Era hora de moverse.

-Naruto, ya he terminado de dar de comer a la niña, volvemos ya, ¿vale?- comentó la ojijade obteniendo un gesto de desaprobación de Naruto.

-Si todavía no has comido Sakura chan… ¿quieres ramen?

-Da igual, ya tomaré algo ligero en casa. Shio, vamos con papá.- contestó la haruno, mientras tendía a la niña al ojiazul para que la metiese de nuevo en ese horrible, pero práctico tenía que admitirlo, saco para bebés.

-Vamos Shio, ven con papá, si, papá aparta su plato de ramen y te pone en tu saquito… si, papá aparta su ramen por ti, di papá- le dijo Naruto a Shio con un tono cariñoso cuando la niña estuvo en brazos de su padre, reanudando su asalto al premio de consolación que era ser la segunda palabra de la niña. Pero, como no, Shio decidió contraatacar entre risas.

-Raaaaamen.- exclamó con una sonrisa tan suya, mientras un aura depresiva rodeaba a Naruto de nuevo.

-Ni tan siquiera soy tu segunda palabra, Shio chan…

Normalmente, Sakura se habría reído con esa escena y le habría explicado a Naruto que la niña solo había repetido lo que llevaba una hora diciendo el rubio sin parar, pero estaba demasiado preocupada con las noticias que acababa de recibir. Si el ejército de la secta había asediado Suna, implicaba que necesariamente habrían roto la línea defensiva ideada por Shikamaru. Viendo el lugar de asedio, necesariamente deberían de haber entrado por Tani o por el propio país del viento, si hubiesen entrado por la sombra de Shikamaru o por Oto habrían asediado la propia konoha. Pero eso ya no era importante, lo importante era que si la ciudad del desierto caía, sería el fin, la ojijade lo tenía claro. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al hogar uzumaki, con un sonriente Naruto jugando con Shio, ahora ya completamente orgulloso de que su hija adorase el ramen como su padre y su abuela. Shio era la última descendiente de una larga saga de devoradores compulsivos de ramen, seguro que kushina estaría orgullosa viéndola desde el tenkai. La pareja y la niña entraron en el cálido hogar, dejando Sakura las compras junto a Naruto en la cocina. Mientras el uzumaki seguía todavía risueño con su hija, dándola mimos continuamente, Sakura se encontraba callada, meditabunda. Naruto no parecía preocupado ¿Acaso no comprendía la gravedad de la situación?

-Y ahora vamos a cambiarnos a ropa más cómoda, ¿no Shio?- preguntó con felicidad el rubio, mientras la niña le devolvía la sonrisa. Esa niña adoraba a su padre por encima de todo, y era mutuo claramente. Naruto sólo tenía tres mujeres en su vida: la difunta Shion, su adorada tsundere Sakura, y la dulce Shio. Pero la ojijade debía de romper ese momento y hablarlo con Naruto.

-Naruto… debemos de prepararnos para partir.- intervino la haruno con una mueca de tristeza.- Podemos llegar a Konoha antes del anochecer. Shio podría quedarse con Tsunade sama o los Ichiraku, o con Tsunami si quieres alejarla del frente…

-Sakura…- contestó el rubio sin inmutarse, aunque la omisión del rubio de ese sufijo indicaba que estaba enfadado, mientras seguía jugando con Shio, que había dejado de reírse al palpar la tensión en las palabras de su padre y de su "Akura cha".- por última vez, no voy a volver a ese lugar.

-Naruto, ¿te estás oyendo? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a castigar a konoha? Nuestra aldea te necesita, el mundo entero te necesita.- intentó convencerle la haruno, posando su mano en el musculoso hombro del ojiazul. Pero ni ese gesto logró hacerle ceder.

-No es un castigo, simplemente ya he cumplido mi tarea con la nación del fuego. Tengo una preciosa cicatriz en el pecho con la palabra "demonio" que lo atestigua.

-Lo sé…- repuso la ojijade apretando los labios. Cada vez que recordaba ese momento la invadían las ganas de llorar, y en cualquier otra situación sería ella la que se opondría a la vuelta del rubio, pero no podía posponerlo más. El mundo pendía de un hilo, y solo Naruto tenía el poder suficiente para salvarlo.- pero en konoha están nuestros amigos… mi familia…

-Si no vuelves a nombrar a konoha, voy ahora mismo, saco a tus padres y a quien me digas de allí y los traigo a Nami.- ofreció el ojiazul, mientras comenzaba a ordenar la compra con una confusa Shio en su pecho.

-¡No se trata de eso! ¿Qué… qué hay del resto de la aldea? ¿Sabes que está llena de monumentos en tu honor, que piden cada día por tu vuelta? Cometieron errores en el pasado, pero creí… creí que les habías perdonado.

-Y están todos perdonados, no lo dudes. Incluso les perdono por intentar convertir a mi prima en una máquina de cría y obligarme a prometerme con Hinata para evitar que la vendiesen como un saco de patatas… no se trata de perdón, tú misma lo has dicho.- comenzó a explicar el uzumaki, tendiéndole a Sakura a Shio para que la sostuviese mientras colocaba los alimentos en los estantes más altos de la cocina.- se trata de que yo ya he cumplido Sakura. No hay en el mundo un Shinobi con una carrera tan extensa y complicada como la mía: he servido a konoha desde mi nacimiento, y lo he hecho a pesar del mundo, no con su ayuda. El servicio de un ninja termina con su muerte, y yo puedo decir que he cumplido ese requisito ya tres veces, durante la guerra, contra Sasuke y en el atentado… ahora solo quiero descansar. Aquí tengo todo lo que siempre he querido… una vida tranquila, la libertad de poder hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, a mi hija… y a ti. No quiero renunciar a esta felicidad ni a vosotras, sólo porque el mundo no tiene a alguien más tonto que yo para ocupar mi lugar.- Naruto se dio la vuelta, y en sus ojos Sakura pudo ver lágrimas. Ella también lloraba por lo mismo…

-Naruto, sabe Kami que yo también soy feliz aquí. Te amo, y quiero a esta niña como si fuese mi hija… pero no nos pongas a ella, a mi, a esta vida, como excusa… si no vas es porque tienes miedo.- le acusó Sakura, apretando los dientes. ¿Cómo iba a ser valiente ella si incluso Naruto, la persona con más coraje que había conocido en su vida, se dejaba dominar por el miedo? Esperaba que, con este insulto, reaccionase. Pero Naruto bajo los brazos con una expresión de rabia.

-Claro… claro que tengo miedo joder…- Naruto miró a su hija y contuvo la furia y todo lo que iba a decir, cuidando las formas. A ver si la tercera palabra de Shio iba a ser un taco...- Claro que tengo miedo… pero no por mi… si, oí perfectamente lo que decían esos ninjas en Nami, y si la secta ha roto las defensas de Shikamaru es porque Chikara debe de estar combatiendo. Solo ese animal podría vencer un ejército entero. No estoy ciego, mis sapos me transmiten información cada vez que detecto un pico de energía de ese hijo de… de ese demente. Tengo miedo de morir, pero no por lo que me pase a mí. Sé perfectamente lo que hay al otro lado, y quienes me esperan, te recuerdo que ya lo he visto. Tengo miedo por mi hija. Si yo muero… ¿Qué le impedirá a ese maníaco venir a por ella? Es una uzumaki purasangre sin nociones de fuinjutsu, nuestra huella de chakra es única y es imposible ocultarla sin sellos, si quiere podrá encontrarla. Sin contar lo obvio… no quiero que tenga… mi infancia…- Naruto se le quebró la voz por un segundo, mientras Sakura soltaba más lágrimas al comprender las razones de Naruto.-… no quiero que sea una huérfana y se pregunte cada día por qué no están sus padres con ella… no quiero que llegue a odiarme a mí y a Shion, como yo hice con mis padres cuando lloraba, sólo en mi cuarto, tras ver cómo a los demás niños les iban a recoger sus padres al parque y a mí solo un grupo de aldeanos sedientos de venganza… es por eso por lo que no me muevo de aquí. Si es por mi, me quedaré con vosotras aquí, sin moverme ni molestar. Es por eso por lo que preparé la trampa aquí, y no en konoha: si él viene, lo detendré; si me deja en paz, yo le dejaré en paz. Solo quiero descansar y ser feliz de una vez…

-Naruto… te repito que lo entiendo.- repuso la haruno entre lágrimas, mientras besaba los labios del rubio, intentando consolarle.- pero no podemos escondernos aquí siempre… no puedes esconderte aquí siempre y dejar que el mundo se destruya, ¿Qué pasará cuando vengan aquí después de destruir Suna y Konoha?

-Los mataré a todos antes de que os toquen a ti o a Shio. Cuento con ocho bijuus, una reserva casi infinita de chakra natural y los sellos de mi clan. Soy mi propio ejército y combato en la tierra de mis ancestros, esto en su día fue territorio del país del remolino. Un uzumaki luchando en su tierra vale por diez enemigos, y yo valgo por más de mil además.

-¿Y los inocentes que sufrirán mientras esperas? ¿Y todos los niños que quedarán huérfanos? ¿Sabes? Siempre… siempre he querido ser como tú… tener la fuerza para defender el mundo cuando los demás flaquean, ser capaz de transformar el mayor de los odios en amor, ser capaz incluso de salvar de la oscuridad a quien no quiere ser salvado… ser un héroe, Naruto. Tú lo eres, y todos te necesitan ahora… yo te necesito ahora.

-Y ya me tienes y me tendrás siempre, nunca lo dudes…- respondió con pasión el rubio, devolviendo ese beso y abrazando suavemente a la kunoichi, que poco la faltaba para derretirse en esos brazos.- te confesaré algo: antes, hace muchos años, era como decías. Creía de verdad que podía cambiar el mundo, salvar a todos… que podía ser el héroe. Pero, en la gran guerra, vi a un héroe de verdad. Alguien a quien no le importó interponer su cuerpo para salvar a otros…- Sakura tragó hondo. Sabía a quién se refería. Durante el funeral de neji, Naruto derramó torrentes de lágrimas. En sus infantiles celos creyó que lo había hecho por ver mal a hinata, pero ahora lo veía desde otra perspectiva: Naruto lloraba porque no quería que nadie se sacrificase por él, y neji lo había hecho.- y entonces comprendí el destino imposible de evitar de todo héroe… Minato namikaze, Kushina uzumaki, Jiji Sarutobi, Ero sennin, Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga… el destino de todo héroe es morir joven, y dejar las lágrimas de sus seres queridos tras él. Desde entonces sólo finjo ser un héroe, nada más. Si voy a esa batalla, es probable que muera, y que os deje a ti y a Shio tras de mí. Y yo no quiero eso, no quiero ser el héroe, que lo sea otro… yo sólo quiero envejecer contigo, verte igual de hermosa que ahora cuando tengamos ochenta años…- Naruto acarició el rostro de la haruno, y limpió sus lágrimas con besos. Un gesto que ella adoraba, casi tanto como lo que acababa de decirle Naruto.- quiero ver a mi hija crecer, y tener otras cien contigo. Y ver a mis nietos, y a mis bisnietos… y si doy ese paso, si vuelvo a ser el clavo que sobresale, tengo claro que no cumpliré ese sueño… Onegai, Sakura chan… quedémonos aquí. Que otro cargue con el mundo…

-Naruto…- contestó Sakura, reuniendo cada ápice de su fuerza de voluntad. Cada fibra de su ser la gritaba, no, la imploraba desesperadamente, aceptar esa petición. Encerrarse en la habitación del rubio con Naruto y darle esos cien hijos, envejecer juntos… ser feliz. Pero no podía… el deber no le dejaba. No podía ignorar al resto del mundo, como hacía el rubio.- yo también deseo eso. Eres el amor de mi vida, nunca lo dudes. Pero no puedo dar la espalda al mundo. Iré a cumplir con mi deber, con o sin ti.- finalizó, desafiándolo con la mirada, deseando resquebrajar esa coraza que el rubio se había puesto. Pero el rubio sólo se quedó mirando a su hija, que le contemplaba con los ojos a punto de llorar, y respondió.

-Será sin mi… Sakura chan. Voy a cambiar a Shio, que bastante mal lo está pasando con nuestra discusión. Tú decidirás qué hacer, pero yo lo tengo claro: no iré a esa batalla.- sentenció el rubio, mientras se marchaba al cuarto de Shio con una llorosa uzumaki y Sakura contemplaba la escena con los puños apretados. Se encontraba entre dos tierras, y, de verdad, no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Frente a las puertas de konoha, un ajetreado kakashi organizaba a sus soldados para partir prestos a la batalla. Hacía ya un par de días que habían recibido otro cuervo desde Suna, este escrito por puño y letra de Kankuro, mano derecha del kazekage: la anterior petición de auxilio había sido una trampa de la secta empleando a su daimyo, que había resultado ser un traidor, y ahora sí que sí se encontraban bajo asedio junto a las fuerzas enviadas por konoha. Un total de siete mil shinobi bajo asedio de cerca de cincuenta mil, según los cálculos hechos por las fuerzas de defensa y que diligentemente se habían adjuntado en la petición de auxilio. Y ese ejército enemigo estaba liderado por el temido Chikara y el antiguo Amekage de Amegakure. La situación era terrible, y exigía una respuesta rápida, lo cual hacía extrañar que el ejército llevase dos días acampado allí; y eficaz, de ahí esa espera. Konoha había enviado a su élite a la anterior expedición, élite que ahora estaba sitiada en ese nido de exterminio que era en esos momentos la capital ninja del país del viento, y requería de días para reunir una fuerza efectiva de contraataque. Kiri había acudido de inmediato a la llamada con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tras ser golpeada tan duramente por la secta, Kumo lo mismo, y Konoha había movilizado incluso a las guarniciones de países aliados como Nami para reunir un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte para el combate.

-Informe de los efectivos de los que disponemos, Capitán Yamato.- ordenó el kage de pelo blanco, mientras Shikamaru contemplaba el mapa de batalla con un cigarro en la boca y Tsunade estaba sentada atendiendo la exposición. Al fondo, otros líderes de konoha y de la alianza esperaban.

-Las fuerzas de Kumo y Kiri han llegado ayer, están muy mermadas pero suman cuatro mil efectivos preparados para el combate. Tanto los restos de los ejércitos de Taki y Kusa se han movilizado también, aportándonos otros dos mil hombres en total. Y a eso tenemos que sumar nuestras fuerzas del oeste y norte, unos cuatro mil efectivos. Kurotsuchi no ha podido enviar hombres desde Iwa, pero nos ha ayudado con algo mucho más útil: no llegarán más refuerzos para la secta sin que lo sepamos con días de antelación. Ha dispuesto a sus mejores hombres en la frontera sur y de Tani, y ahora está preparando un equipo de élite para aprovechar que el ejército de Iwa está fuera de la aldea y rescatar a Sanada Namiashi y a los altos mandos de Iwa. Si lo logra, arrebatará a la secta su base de operaciones.- expuso yamato atendiendo a una serie de informes que llevaba en las manos.

-Y a todo eso hay que añadir los diez mil soldados civiles aportados por los daimyos de las naciones del fuego, niebla y rayo, así como las fuerzas aliadas de la villa nadeshiko lideradas por Shizuka.- aportó Anko detrás de su máscara de serpiente, como capitana del escuadrón tobirama, mientras una bella kunoichi de pelo negro, flequillo, cuerpo curvilíneo muy atractivo y un rostro extrañamente similar al de Sakura asentía.

-Lo de kurotsuchi nos viene perfecto, pero nuestro número no es suficiente… ni por asomo.- se quejó el Nara, viendo imposible que esos diecinueve mil hombres, la mayoría bisoños soldados civiles, más los siete mil de Suna fuesen capaces de romper al enorme ejército enemigo ni en un ataque sorpresa. Eran cincuenta mil enemigos ninja, nada más y nada menos…

-Lo sé Shikamaru, pero no damos para más. Nuestro ejército shinobi se encuentra fracturado tras el desastre de Suna y debilitado por la guerra de desgaste contra el Shinju. Hemos dejado la defensa de la sombra de Shikamaru bajo mínimos con sólo dos mil hombres y apoyos civiles, así como la guarnición de la ciudad, que actualmente solo cuenta con unos mil soldados, la mayoría gennin y algunos chunnin, y otros dos mil civiles. Tsunade sama.- dijo el Hokage, llamando la atención de la Senju.- necesitaré que dirija esta guarnición junto al hospital de campaña de la frontera. Si perdemos la batalla, deberá de dirigir la última defensa junto a las fuerzas del daimyo y coordinar la evacuación.- la Senju asintió con pesadumbre. Como si fuese posible ejercer esa última defensa con esos efectivos… muchos eran niños de menos de quince años, y los soldados civiles eran poco fiables en el mejor de los casos…

-¿Y del norte qué me cuentas, han llegado ya sus fuerzas?- preguntó Killer bee, líder oficioso de kumo tras la muerte de su hermano y de Darui a manos de Chikara, con esas características rimas que ni la situación actual le hacía abandonar.

-Se les ha notificado que levanten el campamento y vuelvan de inmediato para unirse a la batalla, estamos esperando por ellas. Sé que eso nos deja a merced de Otto, pero no tenemos otra… confiemos en su neutralidad y sentido común.

-¿y las naciones menores? Quizás puedan ayudarnos…- preguntó Ao, como representante de la niebla, mientras Mei Terumi había asumido el mando en Kiri tras la muerte de Chojuro y organizaba una nueva fuerza para ayudar en un eventual asedio a konoha.

-No hemos recibido respuesta alguna…- contestó un frustrado Shikamaru.

-¿Y qué hay de Naruto kun?- preguntó una algo avergonzada hinata. Esta era su primera reunión como flamante líder del clan hyuuga tras el desastroso accidente que acabó con la vida del antiguo consejo del clan, entre ellos el propio padre de la ojiperla. Había sido calificado como un desafortunado siniestro, un fallo en la instalación eléctrica de la mansión, pero eso no mitigaba el dolor de la fémina, que veía como perdía a su padre ahora que al fin era cariñoso con ella. Pero la hyuuga había demostrado una fortaleza nunca antes vista, y estaba preparada para acudir a la batalla.- Si él viene, tendremos muchas opciones…

-Enviamos a Sakura a buscarle hace un mes… no hemos recibido informes, pero sé que sigue viva por medio de katsuyu.- respondió la Senju.- Y si sigue viva y todavía no ha vuelto, será por una buena razón. Seguramente tendrá una buena pista.

-Hokage sama.- intervino un apurado Izumo, nombrado guardián de la puerta de la tienda junto a kotetsu, para variar.- Haruno sama solicita audiencia.- toda la tienda contuvo la respiración ante esa noticia. Ahí podía estar la clave de todo, quizás esa joven había obrado el milagro. En la tienda entró una serena kunoichi de cabello rosado, ojos jade y piel algo más tostada de lo habitual, vestida con un uniforme jounin estándar y con su equipo preparado.

-Hokage sama, Sakura haruno se presenta para recibir órdenes.- declaró la joven, enorgulleciendo a su maestra, que observaba todo desde su asiento.

-Sakura…- contestó el hatake.- infórmame de tu última misión, ¿encontraste a Naruto?

-Si, hokage sama.- informó la kunoichi, mientras toda la tienda miraba con detenimiento alrededor, buscando al rubio con ansiedad.

-¿dónde está? ¿Está esperando fuera?- preguntó Ino, líder del clan yamanaka.

-No vendrá a la batalla.- nada más oír esto, la tienda irrumpió en exclamaciones. Algunos líderes de clanes menores de konoha hablaron incluso de traición.- tiene sus razones importantes para no venir… más importantes que konoha incluso…- añadió la joven, extrañando a Ino y Tsunade por el tono añorante que había usado, como si para ella también lo fuesen y solo estuviese ahí por el deber, y no por querer de verdad defender la aldea.

-Eso es inaceptable.- exclamó un enfadado líder de un clan menor.- Díganos donde se encuentra y enviemos un escuadrón anbu de inmediato a dónde esté, es de vital importancia en esta batalla.

-La última vez que alguien de konoha descubrió su paradero, una veintena de anbu raíz intentaron matarlo delante de mis ojos, lo siento pero no voy a revelar esa información ni bajo pena de muerte.- declaró la haruno con tal severidad que la mayoría de la tienda se quedó callada, mientras Kakashi apretaba los puños. Joder, se le había escapado esa operación de ese par de momias traidoras, y de seguro que eso había contribuido a la decisión del rubio…- escuchadme todos: Naruto ya ha cumplido sobradamente por esta aldea y este continente. Nos salvó de Shukaku cuando sólo era un niño odiado de doce años, y luego de un semidiós como pain con apenas diecisiete. Luego ganó la guerra luchando contra el juubi, Óbito, Madara y la diosa Kaguya, y no os destripó cuando intentasteis usarlo de maquina de cría y lo sellasteis por miedo. Ya va siendo hora de que la voluntad del fuego resida en alguien más que en un hombre de tan solo veinte años…- acusó veladamente la kunoichi, bajando la mirada todos los allí presentes por vergüenza.

-Pe… pero…- intentó alegar otro asistente, pero el hokage le interrumpió de inmediato.

-Ya ha oído a Haruno sama, Yoju san. Konoha no debe de ser un solo hombre, hemos cargado los hombros de Naruto con demasiado peso, es hora de que nosotros asumamos nuestra carga. Se levanta la reunión hasta la llegada de las fuerzas del norte, y queda declarado el secreto lo dicho por haruno sama so pena de traición.- Los asistentes asintieron y comenzaron a marcharse. La pelirrosada iba a acompañarlos cuando kakashi le habló.- usted no, Haruno sama, quiero hablar.- Sakura asintió mientras el resto se marchaban, regalándole Ino un gesto cariñoso antes de irse. Pronto todos estuvieron fuera. Bueno, salvo Tsunade, que estaba sentada en su silla con un vaso de zumo. El hokage la miró fijamente esperando que obedeciera, pero la Senju reaccionó con una risa irónica.

-Más de un año y medio esperando noticias de mi nieto, no me pienso mover de aquí.- declaró, y su palabra se hizo ley. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros: Tsunade Senju era una mujer única.

-En fin… infórmame Sakura, ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no ha venido?- preguntó el hatake con sincera preocupación, no en vano era su estudiante, mientras activaba los sellos de silencio del lugar. Sakura se revolvió algo incómoda, gesto que captó el peligris.- te lo estoy preguntando como vuestro sensei, no como hokage. Lo que digas se quedará aquí, te lo juro.

-…- Sakura iba a mantenerse en sus trece, pero miró a su maestra y a su sensei y creyó que merecían saber la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, el rubio había tomado la decisión realmente correcta, ella habría hecho lo mismo si Shio sólo la tuviese a ella.- Le encontré al poco de partir… nada más vencer a Sasuke en El Valle del fin, partió hacia el país del demonio, como sabréis por los informes de inteligencia.- ambos shinobi asintieron.- lo que no sabéis es que en el país del demonio se reencontró con Shion, la suma sacerdotisa del templo de hikari, y se enamoraron... estuvieron juntos desde entonces hasta hace poco más de siete meses…

-Sakura… lo… lo siento.- dijo Tsunade con un tono de dolor, creyendo que su alumna estaría rota por esa noticia. Pero Sakura parecía muy entera, para su confusión.

-No se disculpe, Tsunade sama. Ella cuidó bien de él, y le hizo muy feliz. No puedo odiar a alguien así, solo siento respeto por Shion.

-¿Por qué usas ese tiempo verbal Sakura? ¿Ya no están juntos?- preguntó un perspicaz kakashi.

-No… hace unos siete meses, Chikara encontró a Naruto… y mató a Shion para atraerlo a una batalla.- anunció la ojijade con tristeza, apretando los dientes el hokage y partiendo el asa de la silla Tsunade por la rabia. Ahora entendían esos furibundos ataques a las defensas sectarias de Iwa y esa forma de actuar tan errática y violenta de Naruto: eran expediciones de castigo. Venganza.

-Joder, ese chico ha salido a su abuela en cuestión de suerte…- reconoció una frustrada Tsunade. El peor momento de su vida había sido ver morir a Dan en sus brazos, y ahora se imaginaba a su nieto en la misma situación. No era justo.

-Lo sé… cuando le encontré atravesaba un trastorno de estrés postraumático severo, pero creo que ahora puede salir adelante… he estado con él todo este mes…- Sakura miró al suelo algo avergonzada, y ambos adultos sonrieron, en especial Tsunade. Le alegraba saber que el rubio al menos había aprovechado esa nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, y que fuese con su nieta oficiosa además. El gran anhelo de la Senju era que esos dos acabasen juntos.

-Pero Sakura… si ya ha superado ese dolor y puede seguir adelante… ¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿Tanto rencor nos guarda?

-No… os puedo asegurar que con respecto a las gentes de la aldea no guarda más que un cierto resquemor que creo que podré quitarle con el tiempo… si se ha quedado, es porque debe de cuidar de su hija con Shion, Shio uzumaki.- reveló la haruno, mientras ambos shinobi habrían los ojos con sorpresa. Naruto uzumaki… una hija… kakashi no pudo evitar un ataque de empatía: al pedirle acudir al combate dejando a su hija sola, se le estaba pidiendo que emulase a su padre, con el fantasma del desastroso resultado que tuvo esa decisión planeando sobre el ojiazul… el peligris, a pesar de estar orgulloso de su maestro, nunca acabó de comprender cómo pudo dejar a su hijo huérfano y con tal carga. Así que, dentro de su pesadumbre, aplaudía a Naruto no por no dejar a su hija sola.- agradecería que esto no salga de aquí, ya intentaron secuestrarla los anbu raíz para convertirla en una máquina de cría cuando creciese…

-No saldrá de aquí, tienes mi palabra. Ahora que le entiendo, tengo una razón más para luchar: dándole un mundo mejor a su hija, quizás pueda compensar el daño que sufrió Naruto. Aún así, Sakura, conviene no anunciar la falta de Naruto entre las tropas. Su moral está baja, si supiesen que su héroe no va a venir...- declaró solemnemente el hokage, mientras la Senju asentía y Sakura no podía evitar darle la razón. Naruto no iba a acudir, pero el hacer creer al resto que si lo haría sería mucho mejor que decir la verdad.- antes de terminar, Sakura haruno, por recomendación de godaime hokage de konoha, Tsunade Senju, y con mi criterio favorable, quedas ascendida a rango sennin con efecto inmediato.- dispuso con alegría el hatake, mientras la Senju sonreía orgullosa a una impresionada Sakura.- Y ni se te ocurra decirme qué prefieres ser anbu y dirigir un escuadrón con una máscara antireglamentaria, por favor…

-Eso es ridículo, ¿Por qué iba a degradar mi rango?- preguntó una confundida Sakura, mientras el hokage dibujaba una sonrisa irónica bajo su máscara. Eso mismo pensó el las anteriores dos ocasiones que ascendió a alguien a sennin.

-Por algo siempre fuiste la más lista del equipo… voy a revisar el estado de las tropas, si tenéis a bien acompañarme…- El hokage se levantó con pesadez y se dispuso a salir de la tienda seguido de ambas féminas, aunque Tsunade detuvo un momento a la haruno antes de salir.

-Más te vale sobrevivir a esta guerra y volver con él, ¿me oyes? Y cuando lo hagas, me vas a llevar a conocer a mi bisnieta, no admito peros, ¿te ha quedado claro? Os buscaré por todo el continente si es necesario.- amenazó la Senju, obteniendo un asentimiento nervioso de Sakura. Como se negase, se repetiría la historia de Sakura con Naruto, sólo que esta vez sería Tsunade con la pareja… Lo dicho, una mujer única.

Fuera de la tienda, Kakashi estaba hablando con un chunnin de unos veinte años de edad y pelo negro, que le estaba informando de algo importante: las fuerzas del norte habían llegado… y traían compañía. El hokage anduvo con rapidez en dirección a donde se encontraba el capitán de esa división, Chouji akimichi, líder del clan Akimichi tras la muerte en batalla de Chouza. Se veía al guerrero algo ojeroso, seguramente todavía pasando el duelo por la muerte de su padre, pero aún así cumplía con sus funciones de manera profesional. El gigantesco shinobi se cuadró ante la llegada de su líder, acompañado de Killer bee como líder de kumo, Ao como representante de Kiri, la kunoichi shizuka y dos shinobi más como representación de la hierba y la cascada.

-Hokage sama, representantes de la alianza, Chouji akimichi se presenta con las fuerzas del norte listo para recibir órdenes.- anunció el castaño, mientras el grupo miraba a su espalda. Además de los dos mil shinobi que debían de acompañar al Akimichi, se podían vislumbrar a un mínimo del triple a sus espaldas, algunos vestidos de shinobi, otros con extrañas armaduras y armamento ninja, otros simples soldados sin chakra…

-Descanse Akimichi sama. Veo que a sus fuerzas les acompaña un nutrido grupo de guerreros, ¿puede explicármelo?- preguntó el Hokage, obteniendo un gesto confuso del jounin.

-No… no sabría explicárselo bien señor. Llegaron a nuestra posición con una bandera de tregua en cuanto comenzamos a preparar nuestra marcha y pidieron acompañarnos… y estábamos como para negarnos, son unos ocho mil, nos habrían destrozado si hubiesen querido. Pero Otokage sama y sus aliados solicitan una audiencia con ustedes, señor.

-¿Aoki kagawa está aquí?- preguntó un sorprendido Ao. No encajaba dentro del cobarde y mezquino nidaime otokage hacer este movimiento…

-No, Aoki kagawa ya no es nuestro kage.- declaró una mujer de cabellos naranjas vestida con un traje anbu, y escoltada por un gigantesco shinobi con una máscara de oso de porcelana.- Actualmente la líder de la aldea del sonido soy yo, Sasame Fuuma, Sandaime Otokage.

-¿Sasame San?- preguntó una confusa Sakura tras reconocerla, mientras la aludida la sonreía.

-Sakura san, es un placer verte. Y supongo que ya conocerás a algunos de mis acompañantes: ella es Hokuto, Nidaime hosikage.- la aludida, una mujer castaña de ojos de un profundo azul, vestida con una extraña armadura de un color morado oscuro, asintió en señal de que la había reconocido también.- ella es Koyuki, daimyo del país de las nieves.- la bella mujer de pelo negro y ojos de un azul oscuro, sonrió a los presentes.- y ellos son Takashi inui, representante del daimyo del país del colmillo; Harumi Souma, daimyo del país de los acantilados; Gotoku sakai, representante del país del demonio; Takashi Usai, representante del daimyo del país del colmillo; y Daisuke sama, representante de los samurai y del Daimyo del país de las sombras.- los aludidos saludaron cortésmente, mientras el hokage asentía con confusión.- Estamos aquí para unirnos al ejército de la alianza. Disponemos de ocho mil soldados entre shinobis de otto y Hoshi, samurais de tetsu, y soldados veteranos en esta guerra del resto de naciones que se han ofrecido voluntarios para luchar. Sé que no es mucho, pero no podemos disponer de más. En otto sólo hemos dejado shinobi para defender la frontera occidental del país de los acantilados, en la aldea sólo quedan niños y ancianos…

-Sandaime otokage… sois más que bienvenidos.- anunció un emocionado kakashi. Aún les faltaba, pero con estas fuerzas si que tenían alguna posibilidad si atacaban por sorpresa.- pero lo que veo es imposible… ¿Cómo han pasado las fuerzas de las naciones occidentales a través de millas de territorio enemigo sin ser descubiertos?

-Es curioso, hokage sama…- contestó Sasame con una carcajada contenida.- estamos pensando en dedicarle al sannin serpiente y a Aoki kagawa una estatua en nuestra aldea. Resulta que a la serpiente le encantaba hacer madrigueras, miles de ellas, madrigueras conectadas entre ellas que le permitían moverse por el subsuelo de las naciones sin ser visto. Y resulta que nuestro preso nidaime otokage tenía recolectados de sus supuestas expediciones de castigo al sannin, que realmente eran misiones de exploración como nos imaginábamos la mayoría de los anbu involucrados, los mapas de los suficientes túneles como para huir al oeste con sus bienes cuando las defensas de la alianza cayesen. Gracias a esos planos, no sólo hemos puesto a salvo a nuestras mujeres y niños en naciones seguras como el país del demonio o de las nieves, sino que hemos podido conectar las fuerzas de cada nación y traerlas a donde hacen falta.- terminó de explicar la pelinaranja, mientras todos asentían impresionados. Orochimaru, el sannin traidor, puede que hubiese salvado konoha. Quizás si se merecía esa estatua... En el makai, entre las mil torturas a la que estaba siendo sometido, el sannin pálido sintió un tormento más.

-Sea como sea, la alianza les agradece ENORMEMENTE la ayuda.- agradeció el nara, antes de retirarse a idear una táctica adecuada. Ahora sí que tenían una esperanza.

-No nos lo agradezcan. Estamos aquí por Naruto kun.- declaró la hoshikage con cierta rudeza, mientras Sakura casi salta como un resorte por los celos ante tal comentario.- él ha luchado mil veces por nosotros, ahora nos toca devolverle la ayuda. No sé dónde estará ahora, pero cuando aparezca recuerde avisarnos.- finalizó sin dar lugar a una contestación, para luego volver a sus líneas junto al resto de los representantes de las naciones menores.

Sólo se mantuvo allí Sasame, que se quedó observando a la pelirrosada mientras el resto de la comitiva de la alianza se disponía a preparar la inminente marcha tras despedirse de la Fuuma. Ambas féminas se miraron, visiblemente incómodas. Sakura no era estúpida, ya en su época gennin vio una cierta química entre la pelinaranja y el rubio, como cuando el rubio intentó verla cambiarse, y que ahora esa mujer estuviese dispuesta a todo por Naruto… digamos que le dio a la haruno una idea bastante acertada de lo que escondía la pelinaranja. Mientras, Sasame ya empezaba a entender cómo estaba el asunto con Naruto. La pelinaranja tampoco era tonta, ya se imaginaba que había algo entre la pelirrosada y el rubio desde que se fijó en ese colgante de un remolino mal escondido en el pecho de Sakura nada más llegar, mientras ese ninja de konoha rendía informe. A un anbu le entrenan para captar esos detalles. Los remolinos eran el símbolo del clan del ojiazul, la kunoichi de konoha era su amor confeso desde que era niño y la ojijade casi había saltado a por Hokuto cuando mencionó a Naruto. Pocas cosas tenía tan claras Sasame como que entre esos dos había algo… y se iba a aprovechar para enterarse de lo que quería saber.

-Cuanto tiempo… Sakura san…- comentó la Fuuma para romper el hielo.

-Ya… otokage sama…- contestó con incomodidad la pelirrosada.

-Llámame Sasame, por favor, que nos conocemos desde hace bastante… te preguntaré lo que quiero saber directamente y nos ahorraremos el momento incómodo… - anunció la kage, mientras Sakura se volvía a tensar.- ¿Naruto kun está bien? Sé que no está por aquí, habría sido el primero en recibirnos. Tranquila, responde sin miedo, no he movilizado este ejército para volverme a casa con el rabo entre las piernas…

-Está bien, sólo te interesa saber eso.- contestó la ojijade con un cierto enfado, fruto de los celos.- pero no creo que venga…

-No digas tonterías, Naruto kun vendrá. Es su naturaleza ayudar cuando se le necesita, aunque no lo admita. Vendrá.

-Sasame, hazme caso, tiene a alguien muy importante con él y es importante que la defienda… por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes que estamos juntos?- preguntó una extrañada Sakura. A ver si estaba ante una acosadora obsesionada con el rubio y no se había dado cuenta…

-Por favor, es obvio. Naruto fue capaz de interponer su cuerpo entre la cuchilla de mi primo Arashi y tú para que no fueses herida… no he visto todavía un acto de amor mayor. Y Naruto kun siempre logra lo que se propone, incluido conquistarte, así que solo he unido hilos viendo cómo estás ahora cuando lo nombro.- reveló la pelinaranja, interrumpiendo a una indignada Sakura antes de que respondiese.- no te preocupes… no te negaré que me gusta muchísimo y que me duele que se decidiese por ti, pero es su decisión y me alegraré por él siempre que le hagas feliz. No sospeches de mi, no es una táctica, es sólo saber perder.- finalizó la Otokage, ofreciéndole la mano a la haruno, que la aceptó con cierta duda y el ceño fruncido. No sabía si pegar o respetar a esa mujer… quizás ambas cosas.

-Gra.. gracias, supongo…

-No las des.- repuso Sasame, acercándose después al oído de la ojijade.- Porque como le hagas daño, yo te tomaré el relevo, no lo dudes.- le advirtió con un tono divertido la pelinaranja, debiendo Sakura emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romperla la mano ahí mismo. En su interior, su inner practicaba lanzamiento de kunai con una foto de la flamante otokage.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó con ironía la haruno tras reponerse del arranque de ira homicida. Sakura apretó con fuerza la mano de la Fuuma, que respondió con un gesto de dolor contenido antes de soltarse. Quizás no debía de haber bromeado con eso...- Pues morirás soltera como no cambies de objetivo, porque no pienso fallar.

* * *

 _"Naruto:_

 _Te escribo esta carta porque sé que si te lo intento decir en persona mis fuerzas me fallarán y seré incapaz de separarme de ti. Incluso me siento como una cobarde por hacerlo a toda prisa mientras lavas y cambias a Shio, pero debo de aprovechar esta determinación que siento ahora, o no seré capaz de separarme de esa niña y de ti cuando me volváis a sonreír. Lamento que tenga que ser todo así, pero, como dice nuestra abuela en todo menos en la sangre, jugamos con las cartas que nos dan._

 _Para empezar, quiero pedirte perdón. Durante más de un año te he recriminado que decidieses por mí, que no me dieses la opción de elegir, y ahora el destino me pone en tu lugar: tener que elegir por la persona que más quieres, y hacerlo por su bien. No entiendo cómo fuiste tan fuerte como para hacerlo aquella vez, yo me descubro soltando este bolígrafo y deseando ir contigo a cuidar de Shio, a pedirte perdón por nuestra discusión y vivir nuestra vida como si no existiese nada más. Pero debo hacerlo. Lo que me acabas de decir me ha abierto los ojos, y por eso también quiero pedirte perdón. Tienes razón, no es justo que el mundo vuelva a necesitarte. Se me llena la boca hablando de que quiero ser yo la que te proteja, que te mereces ser feliz, y ahora que la suerte te ha dado esa oportunidad, yo te pido que dejes atrás a tu hija para luchar por otros. ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí el acto de tu padre. Es cierto que en la academia nos repitieron una y otra vez que Minato hizo lo correcto, que murió defendiendo la aldea. Pero cuando supe lo que dejó atrás, cuando supe que por culpa de ese acto quedaste huérfano, lo vi con otros ojos. Ningún niño se merece crecer sin sus padres. Y menos Shio. El mundo ya te ha reclamado demasiado, no permitiré que te reclame nada más._

 _Es por eso por lo que elegiré por ti esta vez. Tienes razón, otro debe de asumir esa carga, tú ya has hecho suficiente. Shio necesita un padre, así que yo asumiré esa responsabilidad con el mundo, y me ocuparé de que la asuman también todos los que hasta ahora han eludido esa misión. Iré a la batalla y ganaré, venceré a Chikara por ti. Y después volveré contigo, te lo prometo. No dejamos de estar unidos por ese hilo rojo del que me hablaste, así que no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente. Sobreviviré y volveremos a estar juntos, tú, Shio y yo, y todos los niños que tendremos. Me costó muchísimo encontrarte, y no renunciaré a ti nunca. Te quiero muchísimo Naruto, nunca lo dudes. Cuida de Shio hasta que vuelva, y recuerda tener cuidado con lo que repites delante de ella, siempre está atenta a lo que dices y lo repite. Está a un paso de decir dattebayo o algún taco, y como sea así desearás esconderte tan bien como la última vez, baka…_

 _Siempre tuya, tu Sakura chan."_

Naruto sostuvo frustrado el papel, recostado en el sofá de su salón. Tras su discusión con Sakura, y dejarle claro que no iba a ir a luchar con el riesgo de dejar a Shio huérfana, el ojiazul se había tomado su tiempo para calmar a la llorosa ojivioleta. Pocas cosas le enfurecían tanto como ver a su pequeña llorar, lo tenía claro. Tras unos cuantos mimos y carantoñas, y cambiarla a una ropa más cómoda, la pequeña había acabado sucumbiendo al sueño, para alegría del rubio. No sabía cuanto estuvo con su hija, pero esperaba salir del cuarto y encontrarse a Sakura, seguramente enfadada, pero a su lado. Lo hablarían, y el rubio le haría ver que la ojijade estaba exagerando el problema, que realmente su presencia no era necesaria. ¿Qué podría influir un shinobi más o menos en una guerra así? Demonios, son cinco grandes naciones ninja y muchas menores, supuestamente deberían de ser capaces de barrer su propio hogar. Seguramente estaría sin sexo un par de días, o semanas, pero lo arreglarían. Ambos se querían, eso era indudable, y si se tiene eso, nada más hace falta. Pero cuando llegó al salón, en lugar de encontrarse a la ojijade, se encontró esa carta. Y nada más. Sakura había preparado todo su equipo ninja y se había ido, dejando sólo en el hogar sus prendas de diario y las fotos con el rubio.

Joder, ni un puto respiro… dicen que los que duermen en el mismo colchón, se vuelven de la misma condición, y ahora el rubio veía que era cierto. Y no se le podía haber pegado a la haruno su exquisito gusto por el ramen, o su amor por el color naranja, noooo. Tenía que pegársele esa cabeza hueca del rubio y ese gusto por el puto peligro… Sakura siempre había destacado por ser una chica lista y comedida, no lo entendía… bueno, no, realmente en lo referente a Naruto solía ser volcánica. Cuantas veces, al grito de "baka", había salido volando el rubio por malentendidos estúpidos… pero en esos momentos de peligro de muerte Sakura seguro que demostraría que es la mujer más inteligente que había conocido el rubio en su vida. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, y recordando esa falsa confesión de amor en el país del hierro y ese viaje suicida para matar a Sasuke, Sakura también se mostraba imprudente a veces en estos casos, no en vano había aprendido de una mujer conocida por dejarse atravesar tres veces por la espada del susanoo de Madara sólo para demostrar que no era débil… lo cierto es que se lo tendría que haber olido esa reacción… al final a Sakura no se le había pegado su cabeza hueca, se le había pegado su carácter impredecible… algo muchísimo peor…

- **¿estás pensando o esperas que ese papel cambie si lo miras mucho?** \- preguntó Kurama con un tono jocoso desde el pasillo, con sus colas ondeando al viento.

-Supuestamente también estás en mi nehan, así que sabes perfectamente la respuesta…- contestó secamente el uzumaki. No estaba para bromas en ese momento.

- **No te sulfures cachorro, que era una broma… Shio ya está despierta y te está buscando, me da que quiere que le leas uno de tus cuentos.** \- anunció el Kitsune con comprensión mientras se disponía a dejar solo al uzumaki.

-¿Tú qué harías Kurama?- preguntó un confuso Naruto, deseoso de que alguien le diese una solución mágica para su problema, que la sabiduría milenaria de ese biju pusiese fin a su debate interno. Pero el zorro simplemente se sentó y miró a Naruto.

- **Sinceramente… no lo sé. Analiza el problema, quizás te ayude.**

-Sakura chan está en peligro… un grave peligro…- simplificó el rubio, usando esa habilidad tan suya.- Y no quiero perder otra vez al amor de mi vida…- añadió con un tono de angustia el uzumaki.

- **Tienes toda la razón con eso… sinceramente, por el poder que he podido percibir de ese psicópata, sólo nuestra trampa podría igualar las tornas… excede por mucho mis nueve colas, es un depredador mayor que yo. Pero entonces la solución a tu problema es fácil: ve con ella y sálvala. Es tu canción más popular, junto con salir volando al grito de baka…**

-Sabes que no puedo Kurama… ¿Qué hay de Shio? No quiero que mi hija crezca huérfana…

- **Sabes perfectamente que algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a ese monstruo Naruto, en el fondo la posibilidad de que se quede huérfana ha estado bien presente desde siempre. El Shinju irá conquistándolo todo, y lo intentará también con este lugar. Y con cualquier otro que elijas como nuevo destino…**

-Me la llevaré a Uzu. Jamás podrán llegar allí esas raíces repugnantes.- intentó escapar el rubio, pero el Kitsune sólo rió con ironía.

- **¿A ese erial de muerte? ¿Te parece un sitio donde criar a una niña tan dulce como Shio? Uzu es inhabitable Naruto, tanto para esas raíces como para el resto de seres vivos, y tú lo sabes…**

-Pues al monte myoboku.- contraatacó el ojiazul dentro de su cabezonería.

- **¿Vas a condenar a tu hija a comer esos insectos asquerosos toda su vida?** \- Naruto adoptó una mueca de asco recordando esos "manjares" que le preparaba Ma.- **Sin contar que, como la relaciones con ranas, aprenderá a croar antes que a decir papá. Shio se merece relacionarse con otros niños, crecer feliz en un entorno normal. Es lo que Shion habría querido…**

-Pues me quedaré aquí y la defenderé a ella y a Nami…

- **¿Contra Chikara y todos los esclavos que el Shinju conseguirá de Suna y Konoha? Incluye a Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade…** \- Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Le obligarían a eso?- **¿La opción de volver a konoha no está en tu mesa?** \- preguntó el biju, queriendo llegar al meollo de la cuestión.

-No. Konoha perdió su oportunidad cuando intentó convertirme en máquina de cría, a ti y a tus hermanos en objetos y a mis seres queridos en esclavos. No la odio, jamás la odiare, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a mover un dedo por ella. Sé lo que pasará si vuelvo: no habrá marcha atrás. En el improbable caso de que sobreviva y consigamos vencer a Chikara, sólo estaré cambiando un monstruo por otro: Konoha, el consejo gokage… todos dedicaran todos sus recursos a buscarme para poner mi poder a su servicio.- Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia, imaginándose ese futuro.- Como premio por ayudarles, en lugar de dejarme en paz, deberé exiliarme con Shio. Y es posible que, en un futuro, lo mismo que le pasó a Shion chan le suceda a mi hija, sólo que cambiando lobos negros por anbu de konoha u otra nación… o quizás incluso la pase algo peor, ya oíste a esos malnacidos de raíz… no, volver no está sobre la mesa.

- **Lo que dices es probable cachorro…** \- contestó Kurama de forma serena, asintiendo el uzumaki al ver que el biju le daba la razón.- **pero también está la opción de que no lo hagan, de que aprendan de sus errores. Porque una persona pierda el rumbo una vez no implica que esté perdida para siempre.**

-Jajaja.- se rió Naruto con sarcasmo, mientras el biju le miraba con curiosidad.- ¿Tú abogando por Konoha y yo contra ella? Nuestros yos del pasado habrían renunciado al ramen de Ichiraku sólo por verlo…-comentó el uzumaki, obteniendo otra carcajada del zorro legendario. No había caído en esa ironía del destino. En su reino, hikari también se estaba riendo viendo a estos dos.

- **Cierto… ironías de la vida eh… la psicópata de tu novia diosa tiene un humor muy peculiar…** \- dijo entre carcajadas el biju, cuando un rayo plateado impactó justo al lado del jardín. Por si su color no fuese revelador de su procedencia, el hecho de que el cielo nocturno estuviese despejado era bastante revelador…- **Está bien, está bien, retiro lo de psicópata antes de que me des a mi con uno de esos, Hikari sama…** \- en su reino, la diosa asintió complacida.- **el caso, Naruto, está en que pueden cambiar. Y que, para ello, tú puedes enseñarles un camino mejor. A veces, todos necesitamos una pequeña ayuda.**

-Ya no soy ese hombre Kurama… el juubi le dejó herido de muerte y Konoha y el Shinju acabaron por rematarlo. Ahora veo las cosas de otra manera, desde otra perspectiva, y todo eso me supera. Asesinatos, violaciones, poder que corrompe hasta a las buenas personas…

- **Miedo…** \- completó Kurama, tragando grueso Naruto. Si con Sakura no había podido negarlo, con un biju milenario conectado a su mente y emociones menos…- **¿Sabes gaki? Eres el primer ningen con el que habló así en toda mi existencia. En serio, Madara me trataba como un perro de caza, Hashirama como el arma de un enemigo, a mito me la pasé insultando toda su vida desde su paraje mental y en el caso de tu madre… directamente me atravesó con mil cadenas y me mantuvo así décadas cuando intenté comérmela. He llegado a saber algo de emociones humanas, e incluso llegar a sentirlas. Te seré sincero, me arrepiento de dos cosas en mi existencia: la primera, de matar a tus padres por despecho. Yo ya estaba vencido, ese ataque fue puro sadismo, mi mal perder…**

-Konoha tampoco hizo bien en tratarte como un animal…

- **Era una masa de puro odio Naruto, no era recomendable dejarme libre. Y, visto desde el ahora, ese sellado me salvó la existencia, sin él ahora sería parte del juubi y kaguya para toda la eternidad.-** reconoció el zorro con una sonrisa irónica, para luego proseguir.- **Y de lo segundo de lo que me arrepiento, es de no darte una oportunidad cuando eras niño. Quizás, si hubiésemos colaborado, nuestra existencia habría sido mucho más cómoda…**

-Lo hecho, hecho está Kurama. No te culpo por ello.

- **Pero si a Konoha cachorro, y con ello quizás estés cometiendo mi mismo error. Realmente creo que tu infancia ya la superaste, y que tus últimos días en la aldea también. Estoy conectado a ti, te recuerdo, y sé identificar tus emociones. Dime, ¿a qué tienes miedo?** \- Naruto miró con rabia al suelo, arrugando inconscientemente incluso ese papel que había tratado de cuidar y conservar.

-A todo ese… dolor… - confesó Naruto, con la voz casi quebrada.- y no sólo el de todos ellos en el caso que falle… temo al de mi hija si no estoy… temo el volver a sufrir como siempre he sufrido…

- **En el caso de Shio no me preocuparía: no sólo estamos tú y yo para defenderla, también será una chica fuerte. Es la viva imagen de su abuela, y no sólo por esa cara redondita y ese pelo rojo que me recuerdan a un tomate.** \- en el tenkai, un apurado Minato tuvo que sujetar a una furiosa Kushina para que no bajase a ahorcar a ese biju insolente con sus propias colas.- **Kushina vio arder su hogar y morir a su familia, y aún así siguió adelante y fue de verdad feliz. Shio tendrá problemas en su vida, pero los solventará. Y si no, yo he jurado defenderla toda su vida, así que no te preocupes.** \- Naruto sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, que de verdad le había dado consuelo.-

 **Sobre el dolor de los demás… puedes convertirlos a todos en Shio. Puedes enseñarles un camino donde se enfrenten al dolor y lo superen, y cuando no sean capaces ahí estarás tú. Porque tu poder no es ni tus reservas de chakra, ni tu regeneración avanzada, ni tan siquiera el no darte nunca por vencido… tu mayor poder es soportar el dolor de otros sin quebrarte. Sientes ese dolor, lo asimilas, y te vuelves más poderoso aún. No es casualidad que cada vez que has superado tus propios límites ha sido tras una experiencia dolorosa, propia o ajena. El dolor y tu capacidad para soportarlo es lo que ha marcado tu vida, no el miedo.** \- Naruto se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos. Recordó cómo luchó contra Gaara, y aceptó portar su dolor, y cómo después de eso se sintió más fuerte, y feliz por ver a su amigo libre para alcanzar sus sueños. Recordó cómo ayudó a una mujer perdida como lo era Tsunade Senju, cómo cargó con su sufrimiento por sus seres queridos y liberó sus hombros para que se convirtiese en godaime hokage. Luego encontró la fuerza para mejorar tras su batalla contra Sasuke, tras entender su dolor y decidir compartirlo, así como el de su Sakura chan. Y después vinieron Jiraiya con su profecía y su soledad, que encontró en el rubio el nieto que siempre quiso para malcriar; Nagato y Konan con su experiencia en la guerra y su deseo de un mundo en paz; Óbito y su pérdida, y ese deseo de que no le ocurriese eso a nadie más; e incluso el propio kiuby, encarnación del odio. Todos ellos compartieron su dolor con Naruto, y le hicieron más fuerte a la par que alcanzaban su propia redención. Naruto empezaba a entenderlo.

 **Tienes que empezar a asimilar esto, Gaki. Comprender el dolor ajeno, abrazarlo y asumirlo, y te harás más poderoso aún de lo que jamás has soñado. ¿Sabes que en el universo hay un número infinito de estrellas y fuerzas que los humanos nunca entenderéis? De mi "madre", por llamar así a kaguya, aprendí que hay cuerpos celestes sometidos a unas presiones que harían quebrar planetas enteros como una hoja de papel. Muchos de ellos colapsan y mueren, llevándoselo todo por delante. Pero otros aguantan y convierten esa presión en su propia energía, y dominan el firmamento sobre todas las cosas. Has soportado presiones que quebrarían la mente del ser humano más bondadoso, y has seguido en pie sin romperte. Y sobre tu propio dolor… a esa chiquilla de la frente grande no se le da mal curártelo. No te avergüences, ya te lo dije antes… todos necesitamos una pequeña ayuda de vez en cuando. Así que no vayas a la guerra por salvar el mundo: ve a la guerra por cambiarlo. No le des un mundo mejor a tu hija: dáselo a cada niño de este continente. No sigas esas reglas marcadas por tus predecesores sin escrúpulos: crea tus propias reglas, y aplícalas usando tu fuerza si es necesario. Enséñales un nuevo camino, y aplasta a todo aquel que se oponga y quiera el mal ajeno, aúna el poder y el amor en un mismo objetivo, en lugar de dividirlo como hizo mi padre y los inútiles de sus hijos. Y yo estaré contigo, porque tú y yo no somos un simple baka y un Kitsune impresionante. Somos Kitsune no Kibo (zorro de esperanza). -**Naruto se mantuvo impasible oyendo ese final de discurso, impactado, sin haber asimilado todavía todo lo que había escuchado. Kurama se rió, seguro de que lo había entendido aún así, y decidió darle un respiro. Y de paso probar una cosa…

- **o mátales a todos y comienza una nueva sociedad con un harem de deliciosas mujeres humanas, lo que tú veas. Tengo una lista de posibles candidatas que deberías de marcar gaki.** \- anunció el Kitsune relamiéndose, mientras Naruto le miraba de reojo con cara de pocos amigos. Un gran momento echado a perder por el grandioso, único e irrepetible Ero Kitsune…- **no me mires así, tu pelirrosada está la primera, esa vena salvaje suya me encanta, pero he pensado en más atendiendo a nuestras deliciosas experiencias pasadas. Está esa chica morena de Iwa, la del cuerpo de infarto que echa lava; y la ningen de las piernas de escándalo de Suna. Si, sé que está con ese amigo tuyo tan listo y perezoso, pero yo creo que si te enseño a producir feromonas…** \- comentó el biju con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

-Eres consciente de que como te oiga Sakura chan te envía al infierno de los bijuus, ¿no?

- **Naruto, tendrá que aceptarlo, debes de repoblar la tierra y ella tendría necesariamente que parar de copular durante el embarazo…** \- argumentó el nueve colas mientras un hilillo de sangre se escurría por su hocico. Había una máxima de experiencia en la vida del rubio: absolutamente todos sus maestros eran unos pervertidos.

-Me voy a leer a Shio su cuento…- contestó con dejadez el rubio, queriendo poner fin a esa ridícula conversación. Se levantó mientras un ansioso Kurama se subía al sofá y seguía hablando.

- **¡Pero espera cachorro, que tengo más propuestas! ¿Has pensado en la del pelo naranja de oto? ¡O la de los pechos grandes que siempre se desmaya al verte! ¡O la pervertida rubia de las flores que te mira la entrepierna cuando no te das cuenta! ¡Serían hembras sumisas ideales para procrear!** \- exclamó el biju antes de que Naruto cerrase la puerta del cuarto de su hija para poner fin a la conversación.- **él se lo pierde, ¿no creéis lectores?** \- preguntó Kurama, y si, mirándote a ti, lector de esta historia, para luego dar un par de vueltas en el sofá y acomodarse.- **que ganas tenía de que dejase libre este sofá…**

Naruto agradeció que el biju parase con su esperpéntico discurso, no sólo por lo ridículo del mismo, si no por que necesitaba pensar, aclararse. A parte de que temía que la tercera palabra de Shio fuese "Marcar", "hembra" o "harem", y Shion se levantase de entre los muertos para cumplir su amenaza contra el Kitsune legendario. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, llegar a una conclusión en claro, su cabeza en ese momento era un batiburrillo de sentimientos y sensaciones que le impedía pensar con claridad. Una tormenta frente a la cual tenía el arma perfecta. En la cuna, una sonriente Shio le esperaba sentada, vestida con su pijama de zorros y con sus pequeñas manos agarrando los barrotes. Esos ojos violetas tan expresivos se iluminaron, y una enorme sonrisa afloró en el rostro de la niña, arrancándole otra a Naruto. Desde que dijo su primera palabra, tanto Naruto como Sakura habían visto bien leerla un cuento todas las noches antes de dormir. Así no sólo podrían velar el sueño de la pequeña uzumaki, sino que además la joven oiría palabras nuevas y quizás aprendería más vocabulario. Ya era algo impresionante que dijese su primera a los siete meses, y ambos shinobi querían estimular su desarrollo desde entonces. Además, Naruto no lo iba a negar: le encantaba contarle historias a Shio, todas esas aventuras que surgían de su mente habituada a las actuaciones creativas. Que le dijesen un solo shinobi que inventase el orioke, un jutsu capaz de acabar con la mismísima kaguya, con sólo doce años…

-Raaaaamen.- gritó la niña con su voz infantil, provocando una carcajada de Naruto.

-Supongo que querrás decir cueeeeento, ¿no?- la niña sonrió con un gesto travieso, ablandando del todo al uzumaki, que la tomó en brazos y la puso en sus rodillas mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.- Hoy a ver qué te cuento… ¿Qué tal uno de príncipes y princesas?- la niña se dedicó a tomar uno de los cordones de la sudadera del rubio y chupetearlo mientras miraba a su padre.- me tomaré eso como un si. Atenta, el de hoy se titula… "el zorro y la serpiente".

Y, mientras la niña jugueteaba con su padre y reía de vez en cuando ante alguna carantoña del uzumaki mayor, Naruto la contó una historia sobre una princesa que vivía en un árbol de cerezo y un caballero zorro. Podría parecer que la niña no entendía nada, pero lo cierto es que reía cuando Naruto hacia alguna gracia, y en los momentos culmen no apartaba esos expresivos ojos violeta de su padre. Como en ese momento, donde Naruto describía como el caballero zorro fue a enfrentarse al caballero de la armadura negra, su amigo que ahora se había convertido en su enemigo por venganza. Kurama lo oía todo desde su sofá, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa historia le sonaba, y lo de que se llamase el caballero zorro le gustaba, era una señal de respeto de su jinchuriki.

-Y el caballero zorro dejó a la princesa del cerezo con el guerrero del ojo mágico y se dirigió a luchar contra el caballero de la armadura negra.- Shio se quedó mirando a su padre atentamente mientras chupeteaba ese gorro de pijama con dientes tan carismático del rubio.- Si, sé lo que estás pensando Shio, ¿Por qué fue a la pelea a pesar de estar cansado y tener a su princesa con él? Realmente ni el caballero zorro lo entendía…- comenzó a intentar explicarse el rubio.- Quizás le gustaba la acción, quizás de verdad creía en ese momento que podía vencer y salvar a su amigo… que seguía siendo ridículo, sólo tenía que no hacer nada y garantizaría que la princesa del cerezo estuviese a salvo… pero es que… no podía hacer otra cosa…- Naruto comenzó a atar cabos y comparar ese momento con el que estaba viviendo.- sólo él… podía… vencerlo…

Naruto se fijó en su hija, que le regaló su sonrisa más amplia. Como si entendiese absolutamente todo. El caballero zorro fue a la lucha no porque quisiese ser el héroe… fue porque nadie más podía serlo. Y no iba a dejar el mundo caer… sus seres queridos lo necesitaban. Sakura en ese momento, Shio ahora. Puede que absolutamente nada hubiese salido como él había planeado: ni se había apartado del mundo para convertirse en ermitaño debido a que en su camino se cruzó la suerte en forma de angel rubio de ojos violetas, ni se había dedicado a vivir en familia con Shion porque el destino le tenía reservada una de cal en forma de ese demonio lupino de color negro, ni luego había podido esperar a su presa en un terreno favorable por las circunstancias actuales. Nada había salido como él quiso, ni por asomo, pero su pelirrosada ya se lo había dicho: "jugamos con las cartas que nos tocan". Si se quedaba allí, perdería lo que le quedaba de corazón, su hija viviría una vida de fugitiva y el mundo se iría a la mierda. Si iba a luchar, puede que tuviese un futuro en donde su hija crecería feliz y a él le verían cada día esos ojos verdes. Si luchaba, podía perder; si no luchaba, estaría perdido. E iba a hacer caso a las últimas palabras de su amada Shion chan. No iba a tener miedo.

\- Supongo que quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta, ¿no, Shio chan?- la niña aplaudió ante la atención paterna.

-Akura cha.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-tú eres muy lista, ¿no? ¿Seguro que no eres un angelito de verdad disfrazado de bebé?- le preguntó el uzumaki a su hija con una sonrisa, respondiéndole la niña tocando esas marcas de bigotes del rubio. Curiosamente el gesto que adoraba hacer su madre con él.- me parece que hoy duermes con la tía Tsunami…

Con la niña en brazos, Naruto recogió todo el equipaje de emergencias de la niña, todo lo necesario para una estancia larga con la familia de Tazuna. Incluyó incluso esa manta rosa de zorritos que compró con Shion y ese gorro de pijama con dientes, así como una serie de fotos de sí mismo, Shion y Sakura que guardó en lo más hondo de la maleta. Cuando salió de la habitación, le estaba esperando Kurama con su característica sonrisa zorruna. Naruto ya sabía que le iban a caer algunas burlas de su amigo zorruno.

- **Las mujeres de tu vida te manejan como quieren… eres la vergüenza del mundo Kitsune.** \- comentó con un tono jocoso el nueve colas.

-Y a mucha honra… supongo… ¿vienes?

El Kitsune asintió, y en un destello amarillo, los tres aparecieron ante el domicilio de los amigos del rubio. Naruto ya lo había hablado con Tsunami: la mujer era una buena amiga de Shion el tiempo que estuvieron en Nami, y había caído rendida ante los encantos de la niña pelirroja desde el primer minuto en que la había visto. Siempre había deseado tener una hija. Ella misma se había ofrecido a cuidar de la niña las veces que hiciese falta, debido a que Inari ya era un adolescente. Realmente, a veces se sentía sola, pero sólo podía sonreír cuando estaba Shio en casa. Esa niña llenaba de alegría el lugar donde estuviese. Visitaba regularmente en los primeros días el hogar del rubio con comida, aunque el uzumaki sospechaba que lo hacía para evitar que el padre primerizo cometiese errores de principiante con la cría. Su ayuda fue básica durante los primeros meses de vida de la pequeña, Naruto no tenía ni idea de qué hacer y necesitaba un cursillo acelerado de ser padre. La pelinegra le enseñó a cambiar pañales, a preparar biberones, y casi le estrangula cuándo el ojiazul preguntó si podía darle ramen a la criatura. Es más, la decoración de la habitación era su obra... Naruto quería pintarlo todo de naranja...

Y, entre todas esas visitas, Naruto le comentó su plan con Chikara, y le pidió un último favor: ser la madrina de la niña. La mujer por supuesto que lo aceptó, y lo hizo sabiendo la letra pequeña de esa petición: si al rubio le pasaba algo, y sobre todo si resultaba que tenía que hacer el sacrificio más grande en su trampa a Chikara, Tsunami se haría cargo de Shio. El uzumaki lo había hablado con ella: sería su hija a todos los efectos, y no la hablaría de sus padres salvo que ella lo descubriese por su cuenta. Naruto quería que su hija creciese siempre con padres, que no fuese huérfana como él. Era un gran sacrificio, pero por su hija estaba dispuesto a pasarlo. Esperaba que, si ocurría eso, y teniendo en cuenta que la ojivioleta era todavía muy joven, esa fantasía surtiese efecto. Que los recuerdos de su verdadero padre no pasasen de vagos recuerdos inconexos, que creciese como una niña normal, que fuese a la escuela, hiciese amigos, se enamorase y formase su propia familia con esa sonrisa única. Que tuviese la vida que no tuvo él, una vida feliz. Porque si oía hablar de su padre como un ninja legendario y de su madre como suma sacerdotisa, y de las circunstancias de sus muertes, quizás caería en la senda de la venganza. Y a Naruto le aterraba eso. No había lugar para las sonrisas en ese camino…

-Siento traértela tan por sorpresa Tsunami, pero no tengo otra opción…- se excusó Naruto en el salón del hogar de Tazuna, sentado en uno de los sillones con Kurama al lado y su hija en brazos, mientras Tsunami le miraba con preocupación.

-Naruto kun, no tienes que disculparte. Salvaste mi vida, la de mi padre y la de mi hijo, y a todo mi pueblo después… y lo hiciste dos veces.- le contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras ponía su mano en la de Naruto y Tazuna e Inari asentían.- Para nosotros es un honor ayudarte, y cuidaremos perfectamente de ella hasta que vuelvas.

-Tsunami… no… no sé si volveré… mi enemigo es muy poderoso, creo que más que yo…- confesó con miedo el rubio, e inconscientemente apretó un poco más el abrazo sobre su hija, que jugueteaba con ese colgante que le regaló Sakura y complementó Shion. Estaba a un paso de mandarlo todo al carajo y fugarse con ella…

-Naruto nii chan.- interrumpió Inari con su energía habitual.- Eres el shinobi más fuerte del continente. Vencerás. Y yo la protegeré como si fuera mi hermana menor hasta que vuelvas, te lo juro.- Naruto sonrió con nostalgia. Parecía ayer cuando se encontró a un Inari de niño llorando en el hogar de tazuna… como pasaba el tiempo, ahora era ese niño el que le consolaba y mostraba una fe inquebrantable.

-Eso… eso espero… pero si no lo consigo…

-Lo conseguirás Naruto.- repuso Tazuna.- Y si no es así, no te preocupes, cumpliremos nuestra parte. Y nunca le faltará de nada, te lo prometo.

-Gracias… el clan gama ha dejado un guardián permanentemente en vuestro jardín por si alguien viniese a por vosotros. Si un día aparece ante vosotros una rana que habla, hacedla caso, os llevará al monte myoboku para poneros a salvo.

-Na… Naruto kun.. si murieses… ¿como sabríamos…?- preguntó una cohibida Tsunami, sintiéndose mal por hacer esa pregunta, aunque fuese importante.

-¿Veis este colgante? Está cargado con mi chakra y el de su madre.- reveló el ojiazul, mientras mostraba ese colgante, que la niña se apresuró a recuperar con curiosidad. Tenía el chakra de sus dos progenitores, y le llamaba por eso muchísimo la atención.- si muero, tiene un sello que lo llevará directamente a las manos de Shio. Así que si la veis jugando con él, ya sabéis qué hacer…

Bueno Shio… es hora de despedirse…- declaró el rubio, mientras levantaba a la niña y la ponía a la altura de sus ojos. Zafiro contra violeta. La niña le miró fijamente a los orbes, como si entendiese lo que estaba a punto de suceder.- tengo… papá tiene que irse a vengar a tu mamá… y rescatar a tu otra mamá… papá… papá no sabe si lo logrará mi vida…- confesó el rubio con las lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus ojos. Sin dudas, este era el momento más difícil de su vida, y ahora valoraba aún más el esfuerzo de sus padres el día de su nacimiento. Dejar atrás a un hijo a sabiendas de que seguramente no volverían… Con su voz comenzando a quebrarse, continuó hablando mientras la niña le miraba con atención y una expresión de confusión.- pero… si algún día recuerdas este momento… quiero… quiero que sepas… que papá te quiere… muchísimo… y te querrá por siempre mi vida. Papá te observará desde donde quiera que esté, al igual que tu mamá. Come sano, no seas una adicta al ramen como papá… no te compliques la vida, deja las cosas fluir, como hacía tu mamá… ten cuidado con los chicos, son todos unos aprovechados y tú eres una señorita… y nunca dejes de sonreír, tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto ¿vale mi vida? Papá te quiere… te quiere muchísimo, y siempre estará orgulloso de ti.- finalizó Naruto conteniendo como podía el llanto. Se acercó a su hija y la dio un tierno beso en la frente. Y cuando se iba a apartar, la niña le limpió con sus manos las lágrimas, mientras Naruto trataba grueso y la sonreía. Todo había valido la pena… por ella todo había valido la pena. Y entonces, la niña habló.

-Papá…- dijo con su voz angelical, riéndose Naruto entre tanta lágrima ante la ocurrencia de la niña. Al fin lograba su objetivo. Volvió a dar otro fuerte beso a su hija con una sonrisa que iluminaría la cueva más oscura, mientras la niña le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ser tu tercera palabra, mi amor…- sentenció, tendiéndole la niña a una afectada tsunami, que se secó como pudo las lágrimas tras ese discurso y tomó a la niña en brazos, despidiéndose Naruto con un gesto silencioso. Acompañado de un serio Kurama, se dirigió a la puerta del hogar, pero antes de salir dio un último vistazo a esos ojos violetas, que le observaban confusos, grabándolos a fuego en su mente. Aunque tuviese que congelar el mismísimo infierno, volvería a verlos. Era una promesa.- No tengas miedo…- se repitió para si, reuniendo el valor para dar un paso más, y luego otro. Una vez fuera, Naruto cerró los ojos y respiro el frío aire de esa noche de otoño en Nami. Esa brisa, el olor de la libertad. Su última bocanada de aire fresco antes de la batalla. Observó el jardín, y vio una rana de color verde y blanco muy característica, que asintió en su dirección en señal de respeto. El clan gama ya estaba cumpliendo su parte. A su lado, Kurama decidió hablar.

- **Supongo que ahora iremos a por tu equipo, ¿no?** \- preguntó el biju, preparándose para volver al nehan del rubio y acumular energía como si no hubiese un mañana. Pero el rubio solamente convocó un clon, para sorpresa del biju.

-No. Él irá a por mi equipo. Tú y yo iremos a por refuerzos…

* * *

-Kazekage sama, tenemos un mensaje de la alianza.- anunció Sasuke mientras entraba en la torre del kazekage, ahora convertida en una base de operaciones de las fuerzas sitiadas. En la citada sala se encontraban, entre diversos oficiales de konoha, Suna y kumo, los hermanos del desierto y algunos oficiales de la alianza, como Baki de Suna, Mabui de Kumo, o el propio uchiha como representante de konoha, al ser el shinobi con más rango del ejército de la hoja. Ciertamente, no era el consejo de guerra más prototípico, pero lo cierto es que todos los allí presentes tenían experiencia en dirección bélica, a excepción del uchiha. Sin nombrar la obvia experiencia en batalla de los hermanos del desierto, Baki ya había vivido la friolera de dos guerras con esta, así como funciones de capitán en la operación contra Konoha; y mabui, era una jounin presente en todas las reuniones tácticas del difunto A. de kumo. Y, en el fondo, puede que el pelinegro no tuviese experiencia en dirigir, pero era un shinobi con experiencia probada en batalla y una mente astuta, se agradecía su presencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es otra trampa de Chikara?- preguntó un desconfiado kankuro.

La duda no era baladí. Una vez sellada la puerta, las fuerzas de la alianza se prepararon para un asedio inminente. ¿Para que iba a esperar Chikara si superaba a los defensores en más de seis a uno? Y ese temor se reforzó cuando las fuerzas sectarias del Daimyo traidor lanzaron una ofensiva suicida con todo contra los defensores del muro norte, como si fuesen a realizar un ataque coordinado. Pero, en lugar de atacar, Chikara decidió simplemente sitiar la ciudad y esperar, aún cuando los hombres de su aliado sectario del palacio fueron literalmente masacrados sin piedad. Ahora, el Daimyo traidor estaba prisionero, y por su expresión de incredulidad y abatimiento, su ataque estaba pensado para recibir apoyo. El kazekage y su consejo no entendían absolutamente nada, ¿a que estaba esperando el pelinegro? Su moral estaba completamente por los suelos tras ver a ese monstruo literalmente masacrar el sólo a la primera línea de las fuerzas de élite de konoha, ningún general hubiese desaprovechado esa oportunidad. Y era por esto último, por no desaprovechar oportunidades únicas, que la alianza se había preparado para un plan de contingencia y contraataque. El líder sectario les había dado oxígeno pasa una bocanada más, y no la iban a el que Chikara no atacase no significaba que los defensores estuviesen tranquilos, no.

Ya eran demasiado comunes las expediciones punitivas de la secta sobre las maltrechas defensas, ataques que destruían líneas de suministro o debilitaban zonas peor defendidas de la muralla. Demonios, ese malnacido de su Daimyo debía de haber proporcionado a los sectarios planos de TODO el entramado defensivo y detalles del ejército de Suna, hasta habían atacado desde las cloacas de la ciudad. Y eso sin contar la guerra psicológica. El ejército sectario no estaba sólo compuesto por civiles envenenados y esos seres arbóreos terroríficos, su mayoría estaba compuesta por shinobis conversos de todas las naciones. Y eso implicaba que el enemigo sabía cómo comunicarse con los defensores para crearles falsas esperanzas. En Kumo, eran comunes las señales de humo para mandar mensajes en caso de sitio. La pobre mabui tuvo que prácticamente evitar un motín de sus tropas cuando recibieron un mensaje por esa vía diciendo "rendiros, Kumo ha firmado la paz con la Secta del dios árbol". Entre las tropas de Suna la cosa no andaba mejor: el kazekage demostró su buen juicio cuando no confió en un anuncio de las fuerzas supervivientes del norte sobre un ataque para abrir una brecha en el sitio desde el este. Realmente, como pudieron constatar cuando a la hora del supuesto ataque no aparecieron los citados refuerzos, todo era una trampa para desviar fuerzas del lugar de la próxima escaramuza. Suerte que el kazekage hubiese sido cauto y dispuesto un plan efectivo de contingencia.

Incluso los shinobi de konoha tenían problemas. Tradicionalmente, empleaban para comunicarse en esta clase de situaciones al clan yamanaka, un clan capaz de usar la telepatía, y por lo tanto imposible de falsificar en sus mensajes. Salvo que el enemigo también cuente con soldados yamanaka. Sasuke se mostró completamente escéptico cuando un mensaje llegó a los yamanaka de sus fuerzas por esa vía con la voz de Ino yamanaka. Con un gesto de enfado, el uchiha la pregunto por si Sai le echaba en falta, y, cuando recibió un si en contestación, el ojinegro lo tuvo claro: era otra trampa. Así que el kazekage había tomado la decisión obvia: hasta nueva orden, ignorar cualquier mensaje del exterior. Pero esa decisión no contaba con el beneplácito del uchiha, que veía esa incomunicación forzosa como una parte del plan de su enemigo. Si estaban incomunicados, ¿Cómo se coordinarían con las fuerzas que seguro enviaría konoha a ayudarles? O con el propio Naruto… así que el pelinegro se había dedicado a escudriñar el horizonte, y a esperar el próximo mensaje, a ver si ocurría el milagro. Y este vino de la forma menos esperada…

-Es un mensaje de tinta, y sólo puede ser de Sai o de Killer bee, que son los únicos usuarios conocidos de ese elemento.- explicó el uchiha, pero el consejo aún no estaba convencido.

-Tampoco existía en el mundo un usuario conocido del elemento in'ton a parte de uchiha madara, y fíjate a quien tenemos ahí fuera…- se quejó amargamente baki, mientras toda la sala apretaba los dientes ante la mención de Chikara. No en vano todos los que allí se encontraban, salvo el veterano de Suna, habían sufrido un ataque de ese maníaco, o alguno de sus seres queridos.- Yo creo que es otra treta.

-te diré porqué no lo creo así: es cierto que el enemigo puede tener perfectamente usuarios de técnicas de tinta y haber falsificado el mensaje. Pero este en concreto llegó en un halcón de tinta, que en cuanto me vio se lanzó a picotearme los ojos. Eso sólo lo puede haber hecho Sai, se le pegó durante sus años con el dobe su estupidez…- comentó un cabreado Sasuke, mientras Temari sonreía y se dirigía a su hermano pelirrojo.

-Gaara, yo lo he visto en directo. Le odia por intentar matar a su mejor amigo y ser el amor de la infancia de su novia. Eso no se puede falsificar.

-Bien, ¿y qué dice ese mensaje?- preguntó el kazekage, optando por fiarse del pelinegro y de su hermana.

-La alianza está en camino con cerca de veintisiete mil hombres, llegarán en dos días y esperan que señalemos nuestro punto de ataque.- reveló el pelinegro, tendiéndole el papel con ese mensaje al kage pelirrojo. Tras leerlo, y ojearlo sus asistentes, surgió la obvia discusión sobre qué hacer.

-¿Sólo veintisiete mil? Y seguramente estén contando a los soldados civiles… dime que al menos uzumaki sama viene…- se volvió a quejar Baki.

-No dice nada, pero el uzuratoncachi vendrá, estoy convencido.- afirmó Sasuke con serenidad.

-Baki san, es un milagro que hayan reunido tantos.- repuso Temari.- con nuestra perdida de las fuerzas en el norte, las de kumo en Tanigakure y la élite de konoha sitiada con nosotros aquí, la alianza no debería de haber podido reunir ni una tercera parte de esa cantidad, al menos sin descuidar la sombra de Shikamaru y perder la guerra ya definitivamente.

-Aún así nuestras opciones son mínimas.- intervino Mabui.- he visto a ese pelinegro en combate contra A. sama y Darui sama, y vale por bastantes guerreros él sólo… sin contar esos monstruos de certeza blanca de los que no tenemos noticia…

-¿Aún no les hemos podido localizar?- preguntó un ansioso Kankuro, preocupado de verdad porque esos seres pudiesen estar en ese momento accediendo a la ciudad al estar en paradero desconocido. Y aún sin hacerlo, viendo sus habilidades, cualquier táctica de contraataque pasaba por evitar que esos demonios llegasen al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Mi rinnegan no ha detectado a ninguno de ellos en el perímetro de la aldea.- confirmó Sasuke.- Más allá no llego, no al menos sin gastar mucho chakra que hará falta en la batalla. Pero nuestros exploradores tampoco les han detectado fuera, quizás estén entorpeciendo el avance de la alianza.

-Es posible, así que jugaremos con las cartas que tenemos.- decidió intervenir Gaara.- el mensaje de la alianza nos deja la responsabilidad de escoger el punto donde golpearemos, así que debemos de hacerlo bien. ¿Ideas?

-El enemigo, a pesar de haber rodeado la ciudad, cuenta con puntos débiles, sobre todo al sur y al oeste. Han concentrado sus fuerzas más veteranas en el noreste del cerco, concretamente el punto por donde aparecerían nuestros aliados. Nuestras lecturas de chakra enemigo sitúan a Chikara y su plana mayor ahí. Mi consejo es obvio: aprovechar la distracción que supondrá la llegada de nuestros aliados, romper el cerco por el sur para escapar de aquí y reagruparnos en la frontera con Tani.- aconsejó un oficial de konoha mientras señalaba los puntos a atacar en el mapa de campaña.

-Es una mala idea.- interrumpió Kankuro, visiblemente enfadado.- Para empezar, no podríamos hacerlo sin que el ejército de apoyo sufra unas bajas elevadas. Eso sin contar que nuestra retirada a Tani sería difícil, sobre todo por la población civil de la aldea que deberíamos de llevar con nosotros. Pero, además, queda lo más importante: esa maniobra dejaría mi patria a merced de esos psicópatas. Me niego.

-No es una cuestión a debatir: fuera de estas murallas está Chikara.- aportó con un tono ansioso uno de los supervivientes de la masacre de Tani.- yo lo pude ver, masacró a cinco de nuestros escuadrones anbu a la vez usando sólo kenjutsu y alguna técnica de in'ton… esta ciudad está perdida, más nos valdría ser piadosos y al menos asegurarnos de que los civiles no engrosen las filas de la secta…- insinuó el oficial, tensándose de inmediato todos los cargos de Suna allí presentes.

-¿No estará sugiriendo que matemos a nuestra propia población?- preguntó indignado un jounin de Suna, siendo contestado por otro oficial de Konoha mientras Mabui y Sasuke le dirigían a sus hombres un gesto de desaprobación.

-Estamos en inferioridad tanto numérica como cualitativa, es obvio que debemos de retirarnos a un terreno más favorable…- apoyó el argumento del oficial de kumo.

-Malditos cobardes, sólo queréis huir de aquí como ratas en un barco.- exclamó un airado oficial de Suna, comenzando una terrible discusión entre los diversos bandos allí formados. Suna quería defender, Konoha reagruparse y defender la frontera con Tani y por tanto su hogar, y Kumo alejarse lo máximo posible de esa trampa mortal. Mientras, Mabui y Baki intentaban disciplinar sin éxito a sus oficiales, y Sasuke negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de hastío. Como si tuviesen otra opción que no fuese luchar ahí… era necesario un toque de disciplina, un discurso de alguien con más labia que el uchiha para unir a todos los bandos. Sasuke clavó sus ojos en Gaara, y este le asintió dándole permiso para actuar.

- **Basho tenin**.- dijo con un tono neutro el uchiha, activando su doujutsu. De pronto, la gravedad de la sala aumento hasta el doble, obligando a todos los que estaban discutiendo a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo. Sólo los hermanos del desierto, Baki, Mabui y Sasuke seguían en pie sin sufrir la técnica. Gaara se levantó con tranquilidad de su asiento y se dirigió al consejo de guerra.

-Gracias por la ayuda Sasuke.- agradeció el kazekage, mientras Sasuke asentía con ese gesto tan suyo.- señores, me avergüenzo de este consejo. En serio. Durante la gran guerra creí que habíamos aprendido algo, que éramos capaces de pensar en un objetivo común. Pero veo que Naruto uzumaki tenía razón: no aprendimos una puta mierda. Cada uno piensa en su aldea, y algunos sólo en ellos mismos, y mientras Chikara nos va ganando el terreno palmo a palmo. Os ofreceré una visión en conjunto: sólo podemos vencer aquí y ahora. Si huimos, este ejército de cincuenta mil hombres penetrará en el resto del país y volverá en un mes con casi cien mil efectivos gracias a todos los civiles que se encuentran en nuestras ciudades del sur, que infectarán con ese puto veneno. Y, frente a eso y Chikara, no hay defensa posible, Shikamaru nara tiene un número finito de ideas de defensa revolucionarias. Así que debemos de luchar y vencerles aquí, o vivir un día más y morir mañana. Y me da igual vuestra motivación: si es esta aldea, si es la vuestra, si es luchar para poder huir… no tenemos otra opción.

-Pe… pero señor…- repuso un oficial de konoha con esfuerzo desde el suelo.- nos superan… es… es imposible ganar.

-También era imposible vencer a una masa de chakra infinito como era el juubi y lo vencimos… o derrotar una diosa y tenéis presente a uno de sus verdugos.- continuó el kage, mientras Sasuke observaba con severidad al oficial.- ¿Somos menos? Cierto, así que tendremos que esforzarnos más. Habéis sido entrenados toda vuestra vida para este momento: cada tarde de estudio, cada misión, cada día que revisasteis vuestras técnicas… todo para este momento. No tenéis pasado, no tenéis futuro, no tenéis hogar, sólo tendréis el aquí y el ahora. Ahora todos sois el kazekage. Y el hokage.- añadió, mirando a los shinobi de konoha.- Y el raikage.- aseveró, esta vez dirigiéndose a los de kumo.- aquí todos sois héroes legendarios, todos marcáis la diferencia. Aquí, todos sois Kitsune no Kibo. Todos sois Naruto uzumaki.- finalizó, adoptando todos una pose seria con ese último comentario. Hasta Sasuke se detuvo a pensar en su imprudente amigo, frenando su técnica y permitiéndoles a los shinobi de la sala volver a levantarse. En todos los presentes se había instaurado una potente resolución, como si el nombre del legendario uzumaki fuese el nexo perfecto de unión de todos ellos. Ese joven les había unido para ganar una guerra imposible una vez, ¿Por qué no lo iba a lograr de nuevo?

-Gokage sama (líder del consejo gokage)… ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Mabui con serenidad, mientras todos los shinobi presentes se cuadraban, dispuestos a cumplir con las órdenes.

-Atacaremos la posición de Chikara. Se encuentra lejos de su guardia de arbóreos, y no creo que lo este mucho tiempo. Puede que sea una trampa, pero debemos de golpear ahí por una razón: si descabezamos a la serpiente, puede que el resto del cuerpo muera con ella. Así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos: la mayoría de nuestros shinobi se encargarán de ayudarnos a llegar hasta Chikara, y formar un perímetro que impida a su ejército ayudarle, mientras nuestros shinobi de técnicas a distancia defenderán a su vez la entrada a la ciudad. Yo crearé una tormenta de arena que impida al resto del ejército llegar a esa zona con rapidez, y los titiriteros de Kankuro se encargarán de hacer una guerra de guerrillas en esa zona de visibilidad casi nula. Si todo sale bien, nuestros aliados se reunirán con nosotros en medio de las filas enemigas y romperemos al enemigo en dos mitades. Mientras, un grupo de élite se enfrentará a Chikara.

-¿Por qué no atacarle entre todos y matarle con la fuerza del número?- preguntó Mabui, consciente de que ni Naruto uzumaki podría aguantar una descarga continua de técnicas de un ejército entero.

-Por lo mismo que fue un error atacar a madara con todas nuestras fuerzas en medio del desierto.- contestó Temari, mientras los shinobi de Suna tragaban grueso. Todavía el ejército de Suna no se había recuperado de esa batalla, donde un solo shinobi destrozó en solitario a una división entera de la alianza, formada principalmente por Suna, y luego aplastó sin complicaciones a los cinco kage a la vez. Cierto que lo hizo en su versión Edo tensei, pero no restaba pérdidas ese detalle. No, en la memoria de Suna quedó grabado desde ese día no enfrentarse a ciegas contra un enemigo tan brutal…

-¿Cree que Chikara será tan poderoso como Uchiha madara?

-No lo descarto, pero contamos con nuestro propio shinobi legendario.- declaró el kazekage, mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Y, aunque por fuera mantuviese esa pose fría, por dentro no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Era extraño ver todo desde el lado de Naruto, ahora sabía lo que sentía. Todos esos ojos observándote, esa presión en tus hombros, la sensación de que cada fallo tuyo cuesta vidas… no era agradable.

-La última vez que luchamos…- comenzó a contestar, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer confiado, aunque por dentro supiese que, como mínimo, estaría pecando de optimismo. Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la aldea, y vio a ese individuo enmascarado correr hacia él, no pudo evitar sentir por un momento la necesidad de retirarse también. Sólo su propia disciplina le permitió permanecer en su posición tras contemplar usando su rinnegan unas reservas de chakra inmensas, bastas, superiores a cualquier cosa que hubiese visto desde el juubi. Incluso excedía el poder del dobe, aunque en el caso de Naruto no sabía bien qué pensar… también pensaba que estaba más débil en sus tres encuentros del Valle del fin y en todos había superado notablemente las expectativas.- yo estaba todavía recuperándome de mi duelo con Naruto y me atrapó por sorpresa. Ahora estoy pleno de chakra y no tendrá esa oportunidad.- Gaara asintió, agradeciendo disimuladamente al pelinegro que no pecase de exceso de sinceridad en ese momento. Gaara también sabía lo obvio: ese individuo excedía a Sasuke en poder. De ahí que no fuese el uchiha sólo a esa lucha.

-Bien, pues el grupo de élite estará conformado por Sasuke y su escuadrón, mi hermano y yo. Llegaremos hasta Chikara y nuestros aliados harán lo mismo. Le atacaremos con lo mejor que tiene la alianza al mismo tiempo: nosotros, el hokage, Killer Bee, Sakura Haruno… y Uzumaki Naruto. Y le venceremos, no lo dudéis.

Todos los allí presentes asintieron y se dispusieron a cumplir las órdenes, mientras Sasuke contemplaba con seriedad a Gaara y se callaba lo que iba a decir. Tenía fe en que Naruto apareciese, pero el que el mensaje de Sai no le nombrase era preocupante. Una cosa es tener fe, y otra muy diferente es basar una táctica de la que depende el mundo libre a que aparezca un shinobi que llevaba desaparecido año y medio. Aún así, entendió lo obvio: mejor una pequeña mentira que sumase a sus tropas valor ahora, que decirles la verdad y perder esa batalla en ese despacho. Se lo jugaban todo a la carta de Naruto: individualmente, ninguno tenía el poder de Chikara. Pero quizás, si lo desgastaban lo suficiente y luego luchaban todos junto a Naruto, sólo quizás, podrían destrozar a ese enemigo. Sasuke y Gaara se dirigieron hacia sus shinobi yamanaka para dar la contestación a ese mensaje. Estaba el problema de cómo mandar ese mensaje sin que los servicios de inteligencia de la alianza lo descartasen como un intento del enemigo para tenderles una trampa. Por suerte, Sasuke tenía la forma perfecta de demostrar que ese mensaje procedía de el… mal que le pesase.

-¡Hokage sama, tenemos un mensaje de las líneas de Suna!- anunció un chuunin yamanaka mientras entraba en la tienda de mando. Dentro de la misma se encontraba el consejo de mando del ejército aliado, formado por Kakashi Hatake, los generales de las fuerzas de taki y Kusa, Shizuka, Ao, Killer bee, Sasame, Hokuto, Koyuki, los representantes de las naciones menores no ninja y los líderes de los principales clanes de la hoja, además de la capitana del escuadrón tobirama, Hebi taichou, y de su flamante sennin, Sakura haruno, también conocida como Hanabira Shi (pétalo de muerte).

-Será otro burdo intento de trampa…- anunció un cansado Ao. Ya habían recibido un par de emboscadas por el camino empleando la sucia táctica de enviar mensajes haciéndose pasar por aliados. Suerte que la afilada mente del genio nara había previsto esa posibilidad, y recomendado no obedecer ninguno de esos comentarios, atendiendo a cómo acabaron las fuerzas de élite sitiadas en Suna. Esas trampas se habían resuelto con más bajas enemigas que amigas, pero aún así convenía estar alerta. Sin embargo, Sakura se dejó llevar por una intuición.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje?

-Dice "Mensaje del paliducho recibido. Atacaremos al noreste de la aldea con todo cuando lleguéis, y enviaremos a los mejores a combatir a Chikara, esperamos que hagáis lo mismo. Espero que el dobe se presente y no nos haga quedar mal como siempre, que Sakura deje de ser un estorbo y que Kakashi suelte ese libro de una puta vez." Y se despidió con una palabra rara, como un…

-¿Hmpf?- preguntó Ino con una mueca divertida. Ese mensaje tenía una autoría clarísima.

-S… Si, Yamanaka sama…

-Es un mensaje de Sasuke.- declaró el hokage sin ninguna duda. Si era una trampa, estaba tan bien elaborada que merecía la pena correr el riesgo.- bien, llegaremos al anochecer de mañana, con la luna llena. Un momento ideal para crear confusión y evitar que el enemigo se valga de su superioridad numérica.

-Cierto, y su táctica me parece acertada. Nuestra única esperanza es descabezarles matando a Chikara y rezar porque se desmoralicen por primera vez, o porque al menos se desorganicen y podamos cazarles. Sugiero que la mayoría del ejército nos abra camino y se junte con el de Suna, mientras un escuadrón de élite se enfrenta a Chikara.- analizó el nara mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

-Bien, está claro que estará rodeado de sus mejores soldados, así que nuestro escuadrón de élite debe de ser poderoso y esperar que algo les reduzca de la que alcancen a Chikara: yo iré junto a Sakura, Killer bee, Yamato y el escuadrón tobirama. Shikamaru, como general de la alianza permanecerás junto a Ino dando instrucciones sobre la táctica general a los capitanes. Fuuma sama, ¿puede hacerse cargo del flanco derecho mientras Ao se encarga del izquierdo?- preguntó kakashi con respeto hacia la lider oficiosa de las fuerzas externas al consejo gokage.

-Os daremos tiempo, contad con ello.- afirmó la pelinaranja sin dudar.

El consejo se dedicó a acordar los aspectos menores de la táctica, guiado en todo momento por Shikamaru, hasta que la reunión se disolvió bien entrada la noche. Todos se dirigieron a sus tiendas a descansar para la dura batalla que les esperaba a la noche siguiente, salvo una persona. Paseando por el campamento, una joven pelirrosada se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, viéndose únicamente interrumpida por las celebraciones de algunos soldados. Kakashi y el consejo de mando habían difundido la noticia de que Naruto atacaría por su cuenta en una pinza con tres ejércitos, y todos los shinobi de la alianza habían creído a ciegas en esa noticia. El enemigo era poderoso, pero… ¿Cómo iban a perder con Naruto en sus filas? Sakura sólo asentía con una mueca neutra a cada comentario que le hacían preguntándola sobre el uzumaki, toda vez que todos sabían que, como mínimo, eran amigos MUY cercanos. Odiaba tener que mentir así, pero no había otra opción. Si todas esas personas supiesen que Naruto no iba a acudir, desertarían de inmediato. La presencia de la haruno no sólo era necesaria para la batalla: todo el que dudaba de la asistencia de Naruto sólo tenía que contemplar a la ojijade allí y desaparecían sus dudas. Allí donde estuviese esa mujer, el rubio siempre aparecía, eso era una verdad universal.

El rubio volvió a su cabeza de nuevo, centrando todos sus pensamientos. Sakura tenía miedo, un miedo atroz. Puede que al ojiazul le hubiese prometido sobrevivir y volver a verle, pero una cosa era prometerlo y otra muy diferente cumplirlo. Se iba a enfrentar a un shinobi que había dado cuenta de Sasuke sin sudar, alguien que claramente excedía su nivel, y lo iba a hacer sabiendo que, esta vez, su caballero de cuento no iba a acudir. Que estaba sola. Estaba a un paso de mandarlo todo a la mierda y volver a Nami, pero sabía que eso condenaría a la alianza entera. Necesitaba una inyección de valor, algo que la recordase que debía de ser valiente. Y lo llevaba colgando del cuello. Empleando su senjutsu, sintió en su colgante ese chakra cálido, ese sol particular que pendía de su cuello. Lo sintió rellenarse lentamente, señal de que el rubio seguía pensando en ella y apoyándola en la distancia. Era hora de ser valiente ella, y no escudarse tras Naruto de nuevo. Mientras todos sus compañeros rehuirían como si fuese la peste a ese enmascarado, ella lo buscaría como su fuese el oxígeno. Y lo mataría, no sabía cómo, pero lo mataría… y después volvería con Naruto. Jamás se iba a separar de él, se lo prometió el mismo día que su corazón volvió a estar completo, el día que se reencontró con el en esa playa, el día que en su dormitorio de konoha fueron uno para siempre. Aunque tuviese que volver del mismo shinigami, ella jamás se separaría de él…

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejamos, con todo abierto y muchas dudas de futuro.**

 **Sobre el primer acto, más narusaku para el cuerpo, concretamente su primera excursión en familia. Un orgulloso Naruto paseando con las dos niñas de sus ojos, a ver si creéis que el rubio se va a quedar encerrado en casa eternamente. Como veis, es un buen padre, y he podido meter algo de celos de la haruno, que se que los echabais de menos, y encima ahora ampliados porque también la quieren quitar a esa niña a la que quiere tanto, de eso nada! Y luego, el momento inevitable. Sakura había decidido ser paciente con lo de reinsertar al rubio porque creía que la guerra estaba en un empate técnico, pero os actos de Chikara en el capítulo anterior la han obligado a moverse y forzar la jugada. Sinceramente, es difícil saber de parte de quien ponerse en esa discusión: por un lado, la haruno tiene razón, el mundo necesita un héroe y ese sólo puede ser Naruto; pero Naruto tb la tiene al preguntar ¿por qué tengo siempre que ser yo?. El ojiazul al fin tiene la familia que tanto deseaba, y una vida tranquila, libre de intrigas... ¿por qué tiene que ir el?**

 **Esa conversación sobre ser un héroe se merece su propio párrafo. Alguien (creo que andrew** **) comentó en un review que el Naruto le recordaba a will smith en bright, y yo le contesté que lo había clavado. Si, Naruto es el héroe para su desgracia, no porque el quiera. En la serie me pareció que le marcó mucho la muerte de neji (no deja de ser la primera persona que ve morir por el, y encima es un amigo cercano), y he querido marcar ese momento como el punto de inflexión real en la madurez del rubio. El momento en el que pasa de ese niño grande con necesidades especiales a un shinobi con una personalidad a veces infantil, pero maduro. Naruto está cansado de luchar, y es lógico si lo pensáis, veteranisimos como Kakashi llevan desde los 12 hasta los (30?) luchando por su vida y la aldea, unos veinte años vamos... Naruto los iguala, y sólo tiene veinte años. Es lógico que sea un veterano en el cuerpo de un joven, y que su mente se canse. Y hay que añadir que no quiere que su hija sea huérfana, cosa que me parece HIPERLOGICA viendo su pasado (ya lo endulcéis y lo reduzcáis a aislamiento como el Naruto de "la senda de Naruto sennin" de Aldevar, como si lo lleváis al extremo de "el demonio entre las sombras" de kuro tamiashi). Irse a la guerra puede significar que su hija crezca sin padres, y eso es insoportable para un huérfano. Ya he aclarado mucho que Naruto no comparte la decisión de su padre cuando nació, que realmente no la entiende.**

 **Segundo acto... la alianza va a ir a luchar (Gritos de bieeeeeeen entre mis sadicos lectores, que quieren ver a Chikara, Urayamu y esos arbóreos divirtiéndose). Os he dado cifras de cada bando para facilitar la comprensión de la batalla que se avecina (la alianza está en una desventaja d no estoy contando a Chikara), y me he esforzado por hacer un homenaje a todos esos pjs olvidados de las películas (Sasame, koyuki, Hokuto, Shizuka... me dejé a Amaru para mí pesar, pero no me he visto todavía la peli. Si me convence, tendrá su propio fic). Y Sakura ha optado por ir con ellos. Su decisión es una consecuencia lógica de esa conversación con Naruto, como veis en la carta del siguiente acto: Sakura ha decidido asumir el papel de Naruto en lugar del rubio. Su forma de ponerse de parte del uzumaki, pero a la vez no abandonar el mundo. Y su intención es clara: ir con todo a por Chikara, porque si el muere, Shio estará a salvo, Naruto podrá vivir en paz y el mundo tendrá una oportunidad. Curioso, xk la chica no sabe que Chikara la está buscando tb... kukukuuuu**

 **tercer acto, mi favorito. Comedia, drama, introspección... prefiero mil veces este tipo de actos. Primero, la conversación de Naruto con Kurama sobre qué hacer. El rubio está perdido, haga lo que haga pone en riesgo demasiadas cosas: si va a salvar al amor de su vida, corre el riesgo de que su hija quede huérfana; si se queda, pierde al amor de su vida casi seguro, os recuerdo que el ya se hace una idea aproximada de lo fuerte que es Chikara gracias a kurama. Intenta encontrar una solución mágica (uzu, myoboku...) y ninguna vale, y acaba recibiendo ese discurso de Kurama, para mí el momento culmen de la obra junto a la muerte de Orochimaru, cuando Naruto vence al Shinju en Konoha y cierto momento que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. Soportar el dolor ha marcado su vida, no el miedo... si lo veis diferente en la serie, decídmelo, en cada fic que leo con un Naruto bueno o un Naruto malo veo que ESA es la clave. Procure tb meter una referencia a las otras dos mujeres que le han dado un discurso motivador al rubio anteriormente, para que tengáis presente que Kushina y Hikari han contribuido a esto.**

 **Mención especial a esa sugerencia de harem con ruptura de la cuarta pared por parte de Kurama. En Fjaka es una constante, y no pude resistirme a meterlo aquí tb, y así de paso daros un respiro de tanto momento trascendental. Y su idea no es mala eh... un NaruSakuSasameKurotsuchiTemaHinaIno y Dios sabe quién más... kurama no conoce esta página, visto lo visto... xD**

 **Y llega el momento de Shio. La lectura del cuento (está mal autopublicitar tus fics, pero encajaba bien XD) y como esa niña, con solo mirarlo, le hace razonar. Si lucha, puede perder; si no lucha, está perdido (frase grabada en su día en el vestuario del Real Madrid por cierto, de ahí la saque). Y Naruto toma la decisión más determinante de su vida, más que defender Konoha, traer de vuelta a Sasuke y demás... decide arriesgarse para darle un futuro a su pequeña. El momento de la despedida... a mí me ha afectado, y eso que soy el autor, no sé si os transmitirá lo mismo a vosotros. Si os fijáis, lo dejo todo bien claro... la última vez que un rubio se despidió así de su ser querido, cierto lobo negro nos dio una muerte importante... ¿morirá Naruto y su hija será quien mate a Chikara con la ayuda de un vengativo kurama y el clan gama?**

 **Y, por último, el plan de batalla. No podía faltar el momento inspirador de Gaara, ni la decisión de luchar por salvar a los inocentes en lugar de optar por lo fácil (hacer un juego de tronos: enviamos a los civiles de cebo y huimos para reagruparnos y plantar cara más lejos). En la alianza son los buenos, recordarlo. Espero que os hiciese reír la forma de darse mensajes probando que no son falsos... hay cosas que no se pueden falsificar, como ese hmpf.**

 **Ya hay un plan, ya hay dos ejércitos dispuestos... Sakura siente miedo, pero está decidida a enfrentarse a Chikara, así como Sasuke. Y la incógnita del plan de Naruto y de Chikara sigue en el aire... hasta el próximo lunes, con el capítulo " Sorpresas desagradables" (spoiler? Para que bando? Muahahaaaa)**


	39. Sorpresas desagradables

Cap37: sorpresas desagradables

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches lectores. Por lo que he leído en cada review, creo que muchos estabais esperando este momento desde hace bastante, así que os toca disfrutar! Quiero agradeceros que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, ya sabéis que mi estilo de escritura es muy meticuloso, que no me gusta precipitar esta clase de momentos, que os lo voy preparando en varios capítulos en lugar de lanzaroslo de golpe. Podría haber puesto esta batalla hace seis capítulos, pero la obra habría empeorado mucho, así que gracias, y como recompensa aquí lo tenéis!**

 **ADVERTENCIA SOBRE LA FORMA DE DESCRIBIR LA BATALLA: estoy cansado de leer siempre el mismo estilo a la hora de escribir una batalla, lo de ponerlo todo como una lucha global de fondo con los protas en luchas estancas sin influenciarse entre ellos. La batalla es un ser vivo, con miles de peleas influenciándose, y así lo he puesto aquí. Como amante de juego de tronos, soy partidario de hacerlo todo entrelazado, no de hacer cuatro peleas sueltas, así que A PARTIR DEL FINAL DEL PRIMER ACTO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, TODO OCURRE A LA VEZ. Cada vez que acabáis un acto, el siguiente vuelve atrás para explicaros lo que le pasa a otro pj en esa batalla, y por el camino se influencian entre ellos (una técnica de X ninja falla en su pelea, pero casualmente en la de un amigo suyo esa técnica aparece y golpea a su enemigo, por ejemplo). Quiero hacer algo diferente, así que será así, y para que veáis que responde a un plan, ya experimente con este estilo en el capítulo de Kibo xD**

 **Espero que os guste, que hoy tenéis acción a mansalva. Un saludo y yo paso a los reviews!**

 **PORTADA: sobre un fondo negro, una careta anbu anacrónica de perro rota en mil pedazos.**

 **Rizu Uzumaki:** hola buenas!Si, hoy empieza la gran batalla, se que teníais todos ganas, por eso lo he dejado todo prácticamente resuelto para que sólo esté esta batalla. Lo curioso es que la he podido concentrar en tres capitulos, que era lo que quería (la primera vez que lo logro xD), no quiero teneros diez capítulos con una técnica, y otra y otra hasta que llega un momento en el que no sabes ni quién lucha.

Y si, esa parte de Kurama me gustó muchísimo escribirla, me encanta poner al zorro alternando momentos de máxima seriedad con momentos cómicos, es una constante en el resto de mis fic. Me hubiese gustado ponerlo más veces por aquí, pero en el primer acto todavía no había pensado enfocarlo así, en El Segundo está enfadado, y en el tercero ya lo empiezas a ver XD

y si, sorpresas desagradables, una por acto concretamente :D disfruta del capítulo y gracias por el review!

 **gera118:** hola de nuevo! a ver, está mal que yo lo diga, pero en mi opinión es el mejor, pude coordinarlo todo bien y plasmar cada idea que tuve. Toda esta obra, desde el principio, estaba dirigida a esa conversación con Sakura con Naruto sin querer ser un héroe y ese discurso de Kurama convenciéndole de serlo, es mi forma de haber hecho madurar a Naruto sin que pierda ese toque heroico de la serie que tanto nos gusta. Ahora tiene una motivación realista, no un "mi objetivo es que todos vayamos de la mano entre arco iris" que es lo que presenta al final de shippuden y en boruto.

Y esa despedida con Shio me ha gustado tanto, pero tanto tanto, que te adelanto que ya tengo un fic pensado sobre ella, algo alternativo al final que se verá aquí. Ya tendrás más detalles dentro de unos capítulos, ya lo verás ;)

y en cuanto al ritmo de escribir... soy de los que piensa que, cuando te gusta lo que escribes, todo es mucho más fácil, y que debe de gustarte toda la trama, no sólo partes. Muchos fic se enlentecen, o incluso se quedan inconclusos, porque al autor sólo le gustaba una idea concreta de su fic (un gran ejemplo: kumo no dokugan yoko. El autor escribía muy bien, su idea era muy prometedora, pero lo dejo inconcluso, y yo creo que fue porque lo que quería hacer realmente era presentar el reencuentro de Naruto con ciertas personas, y nada más. Y una vez que llegó allí, la motivación dijo adiós). En resumen, si te gusta lo que escribes y tienes las ideas claras sobre lo que vas a poner, apenas tienes que reescribir, y ganas tiempo. Y eso que no he podido poneros ni la mitad de lo que tengo en la cabeza cuando os describo escenas... estoy por aprender a dibujar sólo para pintar determinados momentos (los que pongo como portadas de vez en cuando, u otros típicos de aquí como el duelo Shion vs madre).

No cuenta esto como libro? Joder, más de mil páginas de Word XD algún día puede que me anime a algo totalmente original, en el fondo cada fic mío es un experimento con ese objetivo. Aquí seréis los primeros en verlo, no lo dudes! Un saludo, mil gracias por el review y disfruta del capítulo, que creo que te va a gustar!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

La noche decoraba Sunagakure no sato. La gran luna, la luna del cazador, iluminaba el habitualmente apacible desierto. Pero esa noche no era en absoluto apacible, esa noche la arena amarilla se teñía de rojo. Un inmenso ejército, dispuesto alrededor de la aldea de la arena, era atacado desde dos frentes. Sus maniobras eran torpes debido a una inmensa tormenta de arena que envolvía sus flancos, dejando libre sólo una zona de su formación, una donde los tres ejércitos habían chocado. Desde la aldea, un ejército shinobi había cargado de frente, mientras sus titiriteros especializados hacían sangre en los flancos, destrozando a los infames sectarios aprovechándose de la visibilidad nula que provocaba la tormenta. Era la ventaja de disponer de ninjas sensoriales especializados en el manejo de marionetas: podías tender emboscadas en medio del caprichoso desierto desde un lugar seguro, sin necesidad de ver. Mientras el ejército de Suna ya había impactado contra las líneas sectarias, el ejército de la alianza llegado del norte todavía se hallaba en mitad de carga. Llegaría en minutos, pero aún así, no evitaría la carnicería. La luna del cazador estaba en lo alto, y Chikara era un cazador consumado con un plan. Aunque en ese momento estuviese en otro lugar.

 _Los gritos de dolor inundaban el ambiente, junto a las explosiones y los ruidos de salpicaduras que para nada quería investigar Chikara. Y, junto a todos esos ruidos, esos rugidos. Así debía de sonar el jodido infierno… la bestia de decenas de metros de altura rugió, triunfante, al fin libre de los hilos que la sujetaban y acumulando poder cada segundo. El último rugido hizo dudar a los shinobi de la alianza, que en serio sentían como cada ápice de valor que tenían les abandonaba. Habían acabado con la horda de esas repugnantes criaturas blancas y deformes que acompañaban a ese ser mitológico, se habían enfrentado a la muerte y la habían vencido… pero, al parecer, había algo peor. Chikara estaba agotado, exhausto como hace mucho tiempo. Había empleado todo su poder, madre se había esforzado al máximo junto a él. Había empleado el elemento in'ton, su chakra, sus mejores técnicas… y ni un rasguño. La piel de ese ser deforme, de brazos largos y desproporcionados y patas traseras cortas, al menos para un ser de su tamaño, era impenetrable. Y, mientras él fracasaba, sus hombres, sus amigos, morían. Cada zarpazo de ese ser de pesadilla cegaba cientos de vidas, vidas de esos shinobi que decidieron seguirle. Y que ahora se empezaban a dejar vencer por el miedo._

 _-¡Ni un paso atrás! No os dejéis vencer por el pánico.- ordenó a sus hombres, que le miraron con ansiedad, buscando la inspiración.- esta es la única forma decente de morir, ¡ADELANTE!_

 _Los shinobi oyeron la orden y reanudaron la carga. Dragones de fuego, proyectiles de roca, sellos explosivos… todos volaron contra cualquier posible punto débil de la bestia: ojos, orejas, dobleces de la piel… Chikara preparó una de sus esferas de chakra negro con anillos púrpuras, y lo lanzó contra su enemigo. Realmente, ante un ser tan masivo, no hacía falta apuntar. La esfera ascendió y dio en el interior de la mandíbula del ser, que en ese momento rugía. En lo referente al resto de ataques, era como atacar a un tigre con un tirachinas, como mucho podrías cabrearlo aún más. Pero Chikara se asombró cuando, al impactar la esfera, el rugido de la bestia fue diferente, más desesperado… el ataque de Chikara le había hecho daño. El monstruo lanzó un zarpazo horizontal, buscando alejar la fuente de dolor, y ante esos brazos tan grandes, nadie pudo hacer nada por esquivar. El ataque diezmó el centro de su formación, aplastándolo todo a su paso. Chikara salió volando hacia atrás, hasta impactar contra una roca. Notaba varias costillas rotas, sus dedos de la mano derecha doblados en ángulos imposibles, el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca… y, aún así, era de los afortunados. Frente a él, el cuerpo dividido en dos de su gran amigo castaño manchaba el suelo. Y la parte superior todavía se movía, tosiendo sangre a borbotones. Chikara se arrastró como pudo hasta él._

 _-Me… me parece que de esta no salgo… amigo…- le anunció con pesadumbre el shinobi, mientras Chikara abría los ojos en shock. No sabía qué podía hacer, cómo ayudarlo.- No me mires así… es… es un honor morir combatiendo al mayor depredador de todos… le contaré a… mi madre… esta cacería…_

 _-Pu… puedes aguantar… puedo… puedo buscar…- intentó decir el pelinegro entre lágrimas, sin éxito._

 _-Como no me encuentres un cuerpo nuevo… A… amigo… ¿crees que soy… ummghh… digno de mi clan? ¿Un apex?_

 _-Por supuesto… y lo eres desde hace mucho…_

 _-bien… mi familia me mataría de nuevo si no… te… tengo algo que preguntarte… algo muy importante…- Chikara agarró su mano, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, mientras el ninja castaño, su amigo más antiguo, se preparaba para su último viaje.- ¿Me das permiso para intentar ligar con tu madre cuando la vea?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa el shinobi, arrancándole una carcajada a Chikara entre tanto dolor._

 _-Pu… puedes intentarlo, venga… Sabes que como te pongas muy pesado, entre ella y tu madre te enviarán al makai ¿no?_

 _-Merecerá… la pena… ya te contaré… como me… fue… en… esa…_

 _El shinobi no pudo completar la frase, cediendo ante el daño masivo y la perdida de sangre. Chikara lo contempló en silencio unos segundos, viendo cómo, a pesar de tener su boca y mentón inundados en sangre, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Para los de su clan, una muerte en una cacería ante una presa que realmente mereciese la pena era un honor… pero eso no mitigaba el dolor del pelinegro. A su alrededor, ese monstruo acababa con los restos de su ejército, cuyos muy escasos supervivientes huían como podían, y luego fijaba sus ojos en Chikara. Ese era el ningen que le había herido. Esa era su presa. Chikara se levantó como pudo, obviando el dolor, y desenfundó con su mano izquierda su ninjato. Ese ser rugió ante el desafío, ese humano no huía ante él, y eso le llenaba de cólera. Pero ese humano no era un ser humano corriente. Como le dijo esa bruja al pelinegro, él era Chikara. Y el poder marcaría su vida, no el miedo. Y esa bestia era puro poder. Las fauces del monstruo se abrieron, dispuestas a devorar todo el lugar donde se encontraba Chikara. Y este sólo contestó con un grito y cargó de frente. El poder marcaría su vida… no el miedo._

De nuevo un grito. Frío. Sangre. Dos espadas chocando, generando unas intensas chispas. Y después, vacío. Chikara sacudió su cabeza, confuso. ¿Qué fue eso? Por un momento se sentía cansado, dolorido, sangrando… y extrañamente en paz. Pero esa no era la realidad… debía de ser la deriva, volviendo a intentar llevarle. Era algo lógico viendo lo que llevaba haciendo los últimos días. Meditar. Acumular energía. Reunir cada pizca de chakra in'ton que pudiese, y depurarla para la batalla. Y el chakra in'ton se reunía de una manera… peculiar. Se reunía y hacia fluir mediante emociones negativas, no era casualidad que cada gran batalla suya hubiese venido precedida por dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos que generaban en él el líquido conductor necesario para su poder. Dolor. Ira. Odio. Algunos disfrutan la vida, otros la sufren… Chikara, como sus ancestros, la combatía. Estaba en ese momento sentado en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas de color negro con rebordes rojos, y unos pantalones anbu holgados de color negro junto a sus botas militares. Sus brazos presentaban una tonalidad grisácea, fruto de la ceniza que se había aplicado sobre su piel, y que contrastaba con esos kanjis y sellos pintados en sangre. Y sobre su cabeza, ligeramente tapada por su máscara de anbu anacrónica, la corona hecha de hueso, sangre y ceniza. Sí señor, Chikara estaba vestido para la batalla.

En su mente, miles de imágenes se cruzaban. Algunas reales, otras claramente imposibles. Frente a él, un ninja de Suna esquivó un kunai, y clavó con fuerza su katana en el pecho de un sectario enemigo, un ninja renegado de konoha. De pronto la imagen cambiaba, y se veía a sí mismo más joven, esquivando el mordisco a una de esas monstruosidades de piel blanca y miles de dientes diseminados por su cuerpo que se hacían llamar zetsu. Parpadeó con fuerza, y se sintió a sí mismo riendo como un maníaco en medio de la batalla, con su máscara inundada en sangre. A su diestra, Urayamu le escoltaba con una pose serena, en pie con su katana desenvainada, sin inmutarse por las muertes y la desolación de la gran batalla; y a cada viento suyo, cuatro lobos negros de un metro de altura y una cola con brillantes ojos rojos le custodiaban. Madre no iba a dejar que nadie tocase a su sochi mientras esperaba a las visitas. Es más, la sangre que le empapaba ahora era de una pobre infortunada de kumo, que creyó que sería lo suficientemente rápida como para matar al monstruo mientras duerme. Craso error: sus gritos de dolor eran música en los oídos de Chikara, mientras se retorcía desesperada intentando encontrarse la mitad de la cara que le faltaba tras un mordisco de uno de los mil hijos de madre. Y, de pronto, los sintió. Y muy cerca. Comenzaba lo divertido. A su derecha, un grupo de sectarios saltó a un lado, esquivando un dragón de viento que impactó con fuerza entre sus líneas, mientras el resto de sus camaradas agachaban la cabeza y buscaban su origen.

-¿Por qué os agacháis, hijos del dios árbol? ¡Os están disparando con chakra, no con mierda!- gritó el líder de la máscara, obteniendo las carcajadas de algunos de sus hombres antes de que cargasen con fuerza renovada. Chikara se giró hacia su custodio de pelo morado.- Urayamu…- anunció, mientras se levantaba con tranquilidad.- nuestros invitados están a punto de llegar.- Chikara sacó un kunai de tres puntas mientras Urayamu adoptaba su pose de batalla. A su alrededor, los sectarios exclamaron con júbilo al ver a su líder entrando en liza, y los shinobi de la alianza dieron un paso atrás, ignorando el baño de sangre, atemorizados. Chikara rió con aún más fuerza, ¿Así que esto es lo que sintió esa bestia de decenas de metros de altura cuando le contempló junto a sus compañeros shinobi? Lo cierto es que le llenaba de inspiración.- Hahaha, ¡TODOS VAIS A MORIR AQUÍ HOY!

Los miembros de la alianza reaccionaron con rapidez a ese desafío: aunque al inicio del ataque les habían explicado que debían evitar como la peste a ese monstruo y aprovecharse de la tormenta de arena generada por Gaara para golpear a su enemigo sin que este apenas pudiese contraatacar, Chikara estaba sólo, rodeado de unos pocos sectarios y aliados luchando enconadamente. Perfectamente a tiro, una oportunidad única. Kunais, dragones de tierra, sellos explosivos… todos volaron contra él. Y Chikara, en lugar de intentar esquivarlos, tan sólo gritó en desafío con las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, recibiendo el impacto de lleno entre explosiones. Y, cuando el humo se despejó, pudieron ver el resultado de su ataque: los sectarios y aliados cercanos a donde estaba Chikara estaban muertos irremediablemente, despedazados. Pero el enmascarado, junto a su guardia, estaba en pie. E ileso. Chikara rió otra vez con fuerza. Pobres ilusos, creían que podían matarle. Él era Chikara, conocía el momento de su muerte, básicamente porque lo elegiría él según la profecía de la bruja de ojos violetas. Y, sobre todo, sabía quién era la única persona que podía matarle: su otra mitad. Básicamente porque estaban irremediablemente unidos. Las dos caras de la misma moneda, de la nada al todo y vuelta a empezar. Con un gesto dejado, Chikara indicó a sus cuatro lobos que era hora de comer. Con una sonrisa demente bajo su máscara, contempló como sus cuatro lobos enseñaban los dientes y comenzaban a destrozar a sus enemigos, que gritaron de terror.

-Mi señor… tenemos compañía.- anunció Urayamu a su espalda, mientras Chikara se daba la vuelta.

Por un momento, no estaba en el desierto, sino en las lluviosas calles de konoha. Y frente a el formaba un chico pelinegro con un uniforme jounin estándar, aunque con el abanico uchiha a su espalda, escoltado por una decena de uchiha armados, preparados para la batalla. No podía ser posible, era otra vez la deriva, llevándole. Podría combatirla y no desvanecerse en esos recuerdos, no vivir entre dos mundos, pero entonces tendría que dejar salir todo ese chakra in'ton acumulado. Y no iba a hacerlo hasta que apareciese su objetivo, madre se encargaría de ello. Enfocó su vista, centró su mente, y cayó en la cuenta de que su visión no estaba muy equivocada: frente a él formaba un anbu con una máscara de cuervo y un pelo negro inconfundible, acompañado de lo que debía de ser un equipo de élite dispuesto para cazarlo. Como si pudiesen hacerlo… pudo reconocer al anbu de la máscara de mono y bufanda azul marino, que le arrancó una sonrisa bajo la máscara; al gigante de la máscara de buey, que no entendía por qué llevaba esa máscara cuando no ocultaba su identidad ni por asomo; la anbu de la máscara de gato y pelo rojo como el fuego; y por supuesto al kazekage y a su hermano transformista de los muñequitos. A la única que no reconocía era a la anbu de la máscara de conejo y pelo castaño, pero su instinto le decía que no se fiase… que parecía DEMASIADO débil…

-Urayamu…- dijo, sin apartar su vista de esa anbu misteriosa que le había llamado la atención mientras sellaba de nuevo su corona en uno de sus kanji de almacenamiento. No se perdonaría nunca que el gran símbolo de su rango sufriese daños.- ¿qué sabes de esa anbu bajita de la máscara de conejo?

-Usagi, anbu del clan hyuuga, "la guerrera de las dos lunas". Masacró a cincuenta de nuestros hombres en Tani sólo usando kenjutsu, al más puro estilo suyo Chikara sama… y la quiero para mí si no es molestia, mi señor.- respondió con, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, ansiedad el antiguo Amekage. El pelinegro ya se hacia una idea de lo que quería hacer con ella, y, sinceramente, prefería no verlo… Esa cosa era demasiado rara hasta para un fenómeno como Chikara…

-Toda tuya…- concedió el pelinegro, para luego hablar más alto.- El escuadrón Kibo y dos de los hermanos del desierto… al fin me tomáis en serio…

-Chikara…-anunció el anbu de la máscara de mono, mientras convocaba un bastón bo.- es tu fin.

-Konohamaru… ¿no te ha enseñado tú hermano mayor a no vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo?- preguntó Chikara con burla y un tono… ¿familiar? que desconcertó al joven anbu. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?- pero a lo mejor no te falta razón… siete para dos… es un poco injusto ¿no?- continuó, haciéndose un corte en la palma de la mano con su kunai.- mejor invitemos a más gente, **kumen subaku (nueve bestias enmascaradas)**.- exclamó el enmascarado, dibujándose en el aire nueve kanjis en letras azules, rodeados de círculos de un brillante rojo. De cada símbolo salieron una serie de extrañas criaturas, algunas vestidas de blanco y con la misma máscara que Chikara: una figura humanoide con una guadaña, una especie de mujer envuelta en un extraño velo, dos individuos armados con extrañas varas doradas, un tigre blanco de rayas negras, un extraño pájaro de plumaje bermellón, un dragón marino, una gran tortuga negra y una serpiente dorada. Todos esos extraños seres formaron alrededor del sectario, mientras este reía ante la pose de tensión de los shinobi.- No es la primera vez que veo a un shinobi de konoha ponerse así ante mis amigos. **Seiryu (dragón azul), Byakko (tigre blanco), Suzaku (Ave bermellón), Genbu (tortuga negra), Kinja (Serpiente de oro), Tennyo (Doncella celestial), shinigami (segador siniestro), Hokuto y Nanto sennin (sabios del norte y del sur)** , acabad con todos, pero dejarme a la princesita. Es hora de ver si mi buen amigo vuelve a… acabar demasiado rápido.- comentó el enmascarado con un tono burlón, para luego lanzarse junto a sus bestias y Urayamu a la carga. La auténtica batalla por Suna, y por el mundo, había comenzado.

* * *

Un viejo dicho dice "Ningún plan resiste el contacto con el enemigo". Konohamaru nunca lo había entendido, hasta ese momento. El plan era sencillo: el ejército les cubría a ellos y ellos destruían a Chikara. Todo el escuadrón Kibo, además del kazekage y del gran kankuro, hasta su nii chan estaría en problemas. Pero una cosa es representarlo en la mente, y otra muy diferente realizarlo. Para empezar, ellos habían cargado antes que el ejército proveniente de konoha, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta lo caótico del momento, pero problemático para realizar el plan original. Y había que añadir que la batalla parecía tener vida propia y les había envuelto, a pesar de que supuestamente el resto del ejército debería de haberlos cubierto y dado una extensa área libre donde operar. Pero lo peor era que el pelinegro no estaba solo… ni por asomo. Puede que ya no le acompañasen esos lobos negros, pero seguía escoltado por ese extraño individuo de pelo morado y había convocado a nueve bestias muy poderosas. En resumen: en lugar de enfrentarse siete ninjas entrenados a ese shinobi legendario, ahora eran siete contra once. Y once enemigos a cada cual peor.

Ese pelimorado tan extraño se había lanzado como una exhalación contra Hanabi chan, como si no tuviese otro objetivo en la vida que combatir con ella. Al Sarutobi eso no le daba buena espina. Y ese enmascarado de pelo negro le daba una impresión aún peor. No sabía por qué, pero le transmitía una sensación extraña… familiar. La forma de moverse, de hablar… le llamaba la atención. Ya había oído hablar de ese shinobi, como para no… había ganado él sólo a todo el consejo gokage, incluido su capitán uchiha. Luego había arrasado Kiri llevándose por delante a decenas de anbu sin sudar. Y, no contento con ello, había vencido a las dos sombras del rayo a la vez y después al gran Chouza akimichi. Y se llamaba Chikara… una puta mierda de nombre por cierto, pero con ese historial podría llamarse como quisiera, que se le temería igual. Chikara había cargado directamente contra su capitán, y el potente golpe que resultó del primer ataque de esos dos colosos los había llevado al interior de la contienda, siendo imposible para el resto del escuadrón seguirles por culpa de esas bestias invocadas. Y era de vital importancia apoyar a Karasu taichou en ese combate. Puede que el Sarutobi fuese muy joven, pero no era estúpido: ese pelinegro parecía bastante más fuerte que el uchiha.

Pero para apoyarle, primero debían de vencer a esas cosas invocadas. En serio, ¿Qué cojones era eso? No eran de un clan de invocación, eso seguro, y parecían seguir una extraña simbología, como si representasen una especie de mitología arcana. Y cada uno parecía presentar poderes diferentes: ese pajarraco planeaba a gran altura sobre ellos, fuera de su alcance. Los dos individuos de los bastones, la mujer de las extrañas telas, el espectro de la guadaña y esa especie de dragón marino levitaban en el aire, y el resto de criaturas esperaban en tierra, acechando. Sería un combate difícil, sobre todo cuando Gaara, el más poderoso del grupo con diferencia, tenía la mayor parte de su poder ocupado en provocar esa tormenta de arena. Los anbu se miraron, así como el kazekage y Kankuro. Lo importante era abrir un hueco y que algunos de los guerreros pasasen a apoyar a Karasu. Entre el resto podrían contener a esos seres, había que correr riesgos. Konohamaru convocó una decena de clones para acabar con esa inferioridad numérica, y los envió a combatir a las bestias de tierra junto a ushi y Neko, mientras Gaara y kankuro contenían a las que levitaban empleando arena y las marionetas del titiritero. Esa extraña ave descendía para lanzar ataques en picado cada rato, pero no tenían otra opción que estar alerta para esquivarla. Como echaba de menos a Doragon y sus águilas de tinta en esos momentos…

Un torrente de arena voló con fuerza contra la figura femenina de los velos, mientras una marioneta de un gigantesco lagarto manejada por kankuro expulsaba un torrente de senbon sobre los otros seres que flotaban, que tuvieron que retirarse como pudieron, recibiendo incluso un par de proyectiles de arena el segador siniestro. Mientras, en el suelo, los clones de Konohamaru cubrieron el avance de ushi, que transformó sus dos brazos de inmediato en dos gigantescas cuchillas y se lanzó a cortar a esa serpiente dorada, recibiendo el contraataque de ese extraño tigre y de esa tortuga negra, que fueron detenidos a escasos centímetros de él por las cadenas de neko. Con su bastón bo como pértiga, Konohamaru se impulsó hasta ese dragón marino, que se hallaba distraído con la arena de Gaara. Dio un golpe en el aire a ese ser, y notó como sus huesos del costado crujían por el golpe. El dragón intentó girarse, pero otra de las cadenas de Neko le agarró de la cola, impidiéndole moverse con normalidad. Saru estaba cayendo, pero de pronto sintió como debajo de él se formaba un cúmulo de arena. Sonrió y se impulsó con el regalo del kazekage, y luego con otro más para darle otro potente golpe en la cabeza a la invocación, que cayó aturdido al suelo. Cuando el dragón iba a volver a la batalla, Ushi surgió de improviso tras haber apartado al tigre blanco de un puñetazo, con una gigantesca lanza de carne y hueso en su brazo derecho, y se la clavó con fuerza en el pecho. El dragón pareció soportarlo en un principio, pero pronto el anbu exclamó con furia y de su codo comenzaron a salir unas llamas azules que propulsaron el arma hasta atravesarlo de lado a lado. En una nube de humo, la invocación cedió, dejando un hueco hacia su objetivo para los anbu del suelo.

-¡Neko, Ushi!- exclamó el kazekage, mientras los clones de Saru bloqueaban cómo podían a la gigantesca tortuga negra y Neko lanzaba con sus cadenas unos metros más lejos al tigre blanco y a la serpiente.- ¡Id a apoyar a Karasu, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos!

Ambos anbu asintieron, sabiendo que no tendrían otra oportunidad, y se lanzaron hacia las filas enemigas en dirección a su objetivo, un extraño claro en medio de la marea de sangre donde un gigantesco Kirin impactaba contra el suelo en una gran explosión. Konohamaru se apresuró a formar con Kankuro y sus marionetas, mientras detrás de ellos se situaba el pelirrojo de Suna. Frente a ellos, y tras aplastar a los clones de Saru, las ocho bestias restantes se dispusieron en silencio, prestas para la batalla. No las atraparían por sorpresa dos veces.

-¿Ha sido una buena idea prescindir de los dos, hermano?- preguntó un apurado Kankuro, mientras acompañaba su reptil títere con otras dos marionetas, una de ellas con un pelo rojo bastante peculiar.

-Sasuke necesitará ayuda seguro… y si acaban con el invocador, nosotros también ganamos.

-Lo que tú digas hermanito… mini Naruto, vamos a por ellos. Tu entretenlos con tus clones y el desierto hará el resto.

Saru asintió y avanzó con su bastón bo mientras convocaba una veintena de copias, que como pudieron se enfrentaron a los seres invocados. Uno murió por el abrazo constrictor de esa serpiente dorada, y otro fue literalmente triturado por ese pájaro infernal en uno de sus descensos en picado. Saru se lanzó con todo a por esos seres de los bastones, que parecían siempre actuar en equipo, lanzando un golpe horizontal que fue esquivado por un salto de esos entes, que luego bloquearon el siguiente golpe ascendente que lanzó el castaño. Lanzó una patada al más cercano, que salió volando hacia atrás, mientras la otra se disponía a pegarle un puñetazo. Pero ambos tuvieron que apartarse cuando se oyó un potente "shannaro" entre el tumulto de la batalla, y un lobo negro de un metro de altura cayó del cielo donde ellos se encontraban. El animal, con visibles signos de tener el cráneo fracturado y un par de patas rotas, se disolvió entre lamentos en una sustancia negra que desapareció casi al momento. Saru aprovechó la oportunidad, y al grito de **katon: gokakyu no jutsu** , lanzó una gigantesca bola de fuego contra la gran tortuga mientras la doncella espectral aprisionaba a su último clon con sus telas hasta matarlo por asfixia.

Pero la jugada de Kankuro estaba dando sus frutos. El tigre blanco, creyendo que el Sarutobi estaba vulnerable, intentó atraparle por la espalda, pero entonces una garra de arena surgió del suelo, aprisionándolo. Mientras se apartaba de un salto, Saru pudo oír sus huesos crujir por el **sabaku kyu (ataúd de arena)** , que no frenó hasta que una nube de humo reveló que otra bestia había caído. Cerca del kazekage, Kankuro recibía el ataque de la serpiente dorada de frente, que aprovechó un hueco en la defensa del titiritero. Pero el anbu de Suna sólo sonrió y movió su mano izquierda, frenándose de golpe la invocación. A su espalda, un extraño cable negro que salía de las entrañas de la marioneta pelirroja la había aprisionado. La marioneta de Sasori de la arena roja era la mejor que tenía, sin dudarlo. Mientras el gigantesco reptil se las tenía con los dos individuos de los bastones y el pájaro, las otras dos marionetas de Kankuro rodearon a la sierpe dorada, y la inundaron en un fuego inmisericorde que salía de las palmas de sus manos. Un chillido antinatural señaló que ese ser también había cedido, y cuando las llamas se apagaron, ya no quedaba nada. Kankuro sonrió, pero no se fijó en el espectro de la guadaña, que le había rodeado desde la derecha. El titiritero exclamó con un grito ahogado cuando el arma del ser le atravesó el vientre y le salió por el lado izquierdo de su espalda.

-Kankuro, ¡No!- gritó el kazekage, mientras una gigantesca ola de arena apartaba al asaltante de su hermano mayor, que cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre abundantemente.

Konohamaru observó con miedo ese momento, y por ese despiste recibió un potente golpe de la tortuga negra, que lo mandó a volar hasta cerca de la posición del pelirrojo de Suna y le hizo perder su arma y su máscara. El Sarutobi levantó su vista desde el suelo, aturdido, con sangre manando de una herida en la cabeza, y observó alrededor. ¿Así que esto era la guerra? Naruto nii se lo había intentado explicar, pero sólo su cara de asco al hacerlo estaba a la altura de lo que veía: cuerpos desmembrados por doquier, individuos rogando por su vida… una kunoichi de Suna se intentaba recolocar las tripas cerca de su posición, mientras otro joven cercano gritaba llamando a su madre mientras un médico ninja intentaba frenarle la hemorragia de su brazo cercenado. No había gloria en esto, como muchos se lo habían intentado presentar. Sólo dolor. Entonces, sus ojos se enfocaron en algo que le llenó de horror: al fondo del lugar, entre los diferentes combates, el individuo del cabello morado sostenía a Hanabi del cuello y la levantaba para ponerla a su altura, mientras la hyuuga, sin su máscara, ponía una cara de espanto terrible. Saru apretó los dientes y se dispuso a levantarse para salvarla, pero el kage pelirrojo pareció leerle la mente.

-¡Saru! ¡Tu lugar está aquí!- exclamó, mientras un tentáculo de arena apartaba a la doncella espectral y su defensa absoluta le defendía de un ataque en picado del pájaro.- ¡Confía en el resto, la ayudarán!- Konohamaru dudó por unos instantes, pero entonces vio como tres anbu cargaban al combate de Hanabi y la apartaban de ese psicópata de pelo morado. Konohamaru se dispuso frente al kage y convocó a otros diez clones, notando como sus reservas de chakra comenzaban a bajar. Había excedido su límite de clones hace bastante. Mientras, el kage montó a su herido hermano en una nube de arena y lo envió de vuelta a Suna, confiando que su hermana pudiese salvarlo con los servicios médicos de la aldea.

-Lo veo mal, Kazekage sama…- comentó Saru, mientras lanzaba un kunai a la doncella espectral para obligarla a retroceder y dos clones eran aplastados por la tortuga negra, que comenzaba a cabrearle de verdad.

-No te falta razón.- reveló el kage pelirrojo, mientras su frente se encontraba llena de sudor y su respiración era cada vez más pesada. Una ola de arena apartó a los seres de los bastones de su flanco izquierdo, pero el cerco era cada vez más pequeño.- esta tormenta de arena me está costando demasiada energía…

Konohamaru chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. A este ritmo perderían. Habían matado a tres de esas criaturas, pero no se veía capaz de matar a las otras seis, no sin Gaara en condiciones, pero el pelirrojo estaba cumpliendo una tarea vital en la batalla manteniendo esa tormenta de arena que disminuía la llegada de refuerzos enemigos. Cien titiriteros estaban frenando a miles de enemigos gracias a la técnica del kazekage, justificando la fama de impenetrable de Suna: no podías vencer al pelirrojo en un desierto sin sufrir unas bajas atroces en tu ejército. No, debía de mantener con vida al kazekage. Si no, sus amigos, la mujer de su vida, morirían. Con un fuerte grito, concentró cada ápice de chakra que le quedaba. La arena alrededor quedó suspendida en el aire ante su poder, una esfera de llamas azules le rodeó, mostrando su chakra como nunca antes, atrayendo incluso la atención de los combatientes cercanos. Gaara abrió los ojos impactado, sobre todo cuando a su mente acudió la última vez que vio algo similar. En los bosques de Konoha, durante el ataque de Suna. Sólo le faltaba a ese anbu un chandal naranja y un pelo rubio alborotado… a su alrededor, otros veinte clones surgieron, todos con sus katanas desenfundadas.

-escuchadme bien, soy Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto del Sandaime hokage de konoha, primer estudiante del nanadaime hokage de konoha y futuro hachidaime hokage de konoha, ¡y no me voy a rendir! ¡Los protegeré, a todos! **Kuchiyose no jutsu**.- exclamó el anbu, surgiendo de una nube de humo un gigantesco mono. Este tenía un rostro adusto, pelaje blanco y vestía un extraño traje de piel de tigre con rebordes de pelo, y observó al joven con severidad.

- **Joven Sarutobi, ¿Qué te ha hecho llamar al gran rey a este combate? Todavía no te he aceptado como mi convocador.** \- aseveró el mono veterano.

-Lo sé, rey mono enma. Pero necesitamos de su enorme experiencia y poder para vencer hoy…- respondió con total humildad el castaño, fijándose el mono en las seis bestias convocadas, que le miraban en silencio desde sus máscaras.

- **Veo que no eres tan imprudente como creía… bien, veamos si estás a la altura de tu abuelo.** \- finalizó el rey mono, mientras se transformaba en una gran vara de diamante de color negro con rebordes dorados.

Konohamaru asió esa extraordinaria arma y se lanzó al combate acompañado de sus clones. La vara de diamante se extendió hasta alcanzar decenas de metros de altura, golpeando al pájaro bermellón, que no se lo esperaba. A su lado, cinco clones se lanzaron a por los seres de los bastones, que se situaron espalda contra espalda para defenderse; y otros diez a por la gigantesca tortuga, buscando algún hueco en su impenetrable caparazón. La guadaña del segador intentó cortarle, pero un látigo de arena le agarró su brazo, impidiendo el ataque, y el Sarutobi aprovechó para convocar con una mano un **doton: iwayado kuzush** i, lanzando una decena de proyectiles de roca contra la doncella espectral que la obligaron a retroceder. El segador, una vez liberado del agarre de la arena, se lanzó a por el anbu, pero Saru ya se lo imaginaba. Con un extremo de su vara de diamante, desvió la hoja del arma rival, para luego descargar con todas sus fuerzas un golpe descendente contra su enemigo. El ente intentó interponer su arma, pero nada es más duro que la vara de diamante del rey enma: la guadaña se quebró y la vara partió a su objetivo en dos mitades, disolviéndose el ser en una nube de humo. Sólo quedaban cinco.

De pronto, una gigantesca explosión distrajo de su pelea a sus contrincantes. La onda expansiva había sido inmensa, a pesar de la falta de llamas, y provenía de la zona del combate de Karasu taichou. Konohamaru se desequilibró por el impacto de la explosión, reponiéndose justo a tiempo para frenar un ataque de uno de los individuos de los bastones, mientras el otro le golpeaba en la pierna, casi partiéndole la tibia si no fuese por sus protecciones de metal. Con un grito de dolor, el Sarutobi cayó al suelo, y observó con desesperación como la doncella espectral atrapaba con su velo el cuello del kazekage, que había dejado abierto un hueco en su defensa absoluta por el cansancio. Intentó ir a ayudarle, pero tuvo que rodar hacia el otro lado para evitar ser descabezado por una de esas varas. Gaara sentía el oxigeno abandonarle por el agarre, y su arena no era capaz de golpear a ese ser, que sólo flotaba y esquivaba con gracilidad los látigos del kage. Pero, de pronto, un gigantesco tentáculo de pulpo apareció de la nada, atrapando a la doncella y apretando hasta que esta se disolvió en una nube de humo. Frente al Sarutobi, algo emergió de la arena. Se trataba de Kakashi hatake, rokudaime hokage de konoha, que en su mano izquierda llevaba su característico **raikiri** , con el que atravesó el pecho del sabio del norte, disolviéndolo en una nube de humo. Mientras, el otro sabio se vio atravesado por la espalda por decenas de estacas de madera convocadas por Yamato, que se dispuso a un lado del Sarutobi para ayudarle a levantarse. La explosión de humo reveló que otra bestia había caído. Sólo quedaban la tortuga y ese molesto pájaro.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, pero la cosa está que arde, oh yeah.- exclamó killer bee, mientras su tentáculo volvía a su cuerpo.

Sobre ellos, un gigantesco dragón de tinta tripulado por un anbu con una máscara de dragón que Konohamaru conocía muy bien se lanzó a por el pájaro bermellón, comenzando una persecución aérea. Konohamaru se preparó para volver a la carga, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, pero entonces el suelo comenzó a revolverse. Decenas de esos seres de brillantes ojos púrpuras y corteza blanca surgieron de la arena en total silencio, y sin más miramientos se lanzaron a por sus enemigos. ¿Llevaban en el suelo todo el tiempo?. Killer bee se vio de inmediato rodeado por tres de ellos, y se defendió con sus tentáculos como buenamente pudo, mientras yamato y Kakashi combatían a otros cinco cómo podían. Uno intentó morder al Sarutobi, pero su vara, que tenía vida propia, se interpuso en sus mandíbulas, permitiendo al anbu reaccionar y apartar al arbóreo, para después descabezarlo de un golpe. Le quedaba poco chakra, y sólo dos clones. El resto habían muerto aplastados por esa repugnante tortuga y su caparazón impenetrable. Saru sonrió y escupió un poco de sangre al suelo… todas las tortugas tienen el mismo punto débil. Al grito de **Doton: Chidou kakou** , un gigantesco pilar de roca surgió bajo el lado izquierdo de la tortuga, volcándola por el golpe. Konohamaru saltó al aire para tener un mejor ángulo mientras sus clones acumulaban energía en su palma. Tras exclamar **Katon: rasen shuriken** , una esfera de brillante chakra rojo con espirales blancas salió despedida de su mano, impactando en el vientre descubierto de la criatura. La gigantesca explosión de fuego reveló el fin del ente, mientras un agotado Konohamaru caía de bruces al suelo y sus clones se disolvían.

-¡Saru!- exclamó Gaara, mientras el dragón de Sai acertaba un mordisco en el pájaro bermellón, arrancándole una de sus alas y condenándole a una caída necesariamente mortal.- Ve a ayudar a Usagi y busca refuerzos en nuestra retaguardia, esos arbóreos nos están destrozando.- ordenó, mientras aplastaba a otro de esos seres de corteza blanca con su **sabaku kyu (ataúd de arena)**.

Konohamaru asintió y corrió tanto como le permitió su maltrecha pierna hacia la zona del combate de su novia, aplastando a otro arbóreo por el camino gracias a Enma. Podía ver a Usagi arrodillada frente a un cuerpo, llorando, pero no entendía qué pasaba. Ni necesitaba entenderlo: debía de protegerla y ponerla a salvo. Esos arbóreos mordían y atacaban a los shinobi de la alianza, sembrando un caos monumental, y convirtiendo una táctica más o menos organizada en un baño de sangre para ambos bandos. Esos seres de corteza blanca morían, si, pero antes se llevaban por delante a decenas de shinobi cada uno gracias a su aparición sorpresiva. Y las líneas empezaban a ceder, fruto de ese contraataque sorpresa del enemigo. Konohamaru llegó junto a hanabi, que se encontraba absorta de la masacre, abrazada desesperada entre gritos y lágrimas a ese cuerpo que el castaño era incapaz de identificar. Un golpe de su vara apartó a uno de esos seres, pero otros cuatro le rodearon. No podría con todos, lo sabía bien. ¿Era el fin? Miró a Hanabi, y apretó los dientes. No. No lo sería. La sacaría de ahí, como fuese. Sólo necesitaba que Kami sama le diese algún respiro. Y, como por arte de magia, un gigantesco viento apareció derrepente.

* * *

Hanabi resopló, molesta. Tras encontrarse con Chikara, este había cargado y el escuadrón Kibo se había fragmentado. El plan original era luchar todos juntos contra Chikara y su guardia, y apoyarse en su sinergia de equipo y en el refuerzo del ejército de la alianza para ganar al pelinegro. Eran seis anbu entrenados y el kazekage, y la hyuuga esperaba que, como mínimo, recibiesen la ayuda del hokage de konoha, el escuadrón tobirama liderado por sus queridos Hebi y Doragon y algún shinobi más, como Shikamaru o Sakura san. Y eso sin contar que, al igual que su capitán uchiha, la ojiperla estaba convencida de que Naruto aparecería. Con Naruto, y esos shinobi que había nombrado, ni la diosa conejo podría con ellos. Pero el pelinegro, y su escolta de la máscara de gas, habían optado por la mejor defensa: atacar. Tras convocar Chikara nueve extrañas bestias, se habían lanzado contra el sorprendido escuadrón, que procedió a defenderse como pudo. Y, para su mayor confusión, ese individuo pelimorado parecía obcecado en atacarla a ella. Incluso había esquivado un ataque de Saru kun y desaprovechado la oportunidad de contraatacar para continuar su asalto a la hyuuga. La castaña, viendo la oportunidad, había ido retrocediendo paulatinamente, alejando al peligroso pelimorado de su señor y facilitándole la lucha a sus compañeros.

-Bien jugado estúpido, ¿Cómo defenderás ahora a tu líder?- preguntó con ironía la hyuuga al pelimorado, buscando descentrarlo y abrirle un hueco en su defensa

-¿Defenderlo? Como si le hiciese falta… si estoy a su lado es porque hay más posibilidades de que aparezca algo apetitoso… como tú.- confesó el antiguo Amekage, obteniendo una mueca de asco de Usagi tras su máscara. Genial, otro pervertido con ganas de violarla…

Usagi saltó hacia atrás, buscando liberarse de la presión a la que le sometía ese individuo de la máscara y ganar espacio para planificar su contraofensiva. Había estudiado a su rival los días previos, entre otros posibles enemigos. Iroishi Gokuba, sandaime amekage de Amegakure. Sus habilidades eran confusas: antes de la guerra había destacado como shinobi especializado en el uso del Suiton, un guerrero fuerte pero no tanto como para usar el nivel actual. Es como si fuese otro ninja a partir de la solicitud de ingreso en la alianza: de un shinobi ligeramente fuerte había pasado a ser un rival temido con un kekkei genkai nunca antes visto, el elemento doku, o veneno. Había sido bautizado así porque, cuando se desveló su traición, nombró sus técnicas con ese nombre, técnicas que habían acabado con la vida del gran mifune sin dejarlo tan siquiera moverse. Y el viejo samurai era un hombre MUY fuerte, así que Iroishi, conocido en la secta como Urayamu, debía de ser muy poderoso. Quizás había recibido ese suero del dios árbol y por eso mostraba esas habilidades, quién sabe… pero hanabi era pragmática, y en lugar de preguntarse el origen de sus poderes, se preguntó cómo contrarrestarlos. En un principio, era su peor enemigo posible: sus técnicas requerían contacto corporal en su mayoría, y esa era la vía que usaba el sectario para aplicar su veneno. Debía de minimizar su dermis expuesta, por lo que vestía con el kimono hyuuga de batalla unido a unos pantalones anbu holgados y reforzados para evitar cortes. Una vestimenta muy diferente a la que solía usar, pero viendo lo que acababa de pasar, la ojiperla había acertado al ser precavida.

Su enemigo se lanzó a cortarla con esa extraña katana serrada, pasando el corte cerca de su brazo. Usagi debía de estar alerta: no hacía falta recordar los informes para saber que ese arma que goteaba constantemente una extraña sustancia morada era venenosa. Lo cierto es que, de su escuadrón anbu, la más resistente a los venenos era ella, sin contar a su capitán claro está. Había entrenado mucho esa faceta con Hebi desde que ingresó en el escuadrón Kibo, de ahí su fuerte amistad con la pelimorada. Era común que pasasen muchas tardes juntas, entrenando la resistencia a esas sustancias de la hyuuga menor, además de cotilleando sobre chicos y cosas por el estilo. A Hebi le tenía que agradecer que en su primera vez supiese qué hacer con su Saru kun, aunque sus métodos fuesen… demasiado prácticos. No es que a la castaña la hubiese molestado, todo lo contrario para su mayor confusión, pero había que admitir que Hebi era… única. Volvió a la realidad, y con un suave giro evitó otro tajo del amekage, devolviendo un fino corte de su katana en el muslo izquierdo de su agresor. Intentó aprovecharse de esa ventaja, pero el pelimorado no aflojó su ataque ni un segundo, como si no sintiese dolor. Incluso la herida de su pierna no sangraba, cosa extraña cuanto menos.

Usagi apartó de una patada a su rival y activó su **byakugan**. Necesitaba más información de su enemigo. Sus ojos se vieron rodeados por esas venas marcadas mientras conducía el chakra a su doujutsu, y a su señal se liberó. La visión se volvió en blanco y negro, enfocando la joven los puntos de chakra de su enemigo. El **byakugan** era un arma espectacular, que permitía su graduación para poder ver a través de objetos, incluso hasta capas intermedias. Un hyuuga experto podía ver incluso el sistema circulatorio y órganos de su rival, o uno depravado frenarse sólo en la ropa, aunque la inmensa mayoría lo usaban para ver los puntos de chakra y así usar su junken con más eficiencia. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por ese sistema de chakra, era completamente diferente a lo que hubiese visto nunca: en lugar de un sistema ordenado de puntos de chakra de tamaño similar unidos por conductos anchos, como tenía todo ser humano; ese individuo tenía muchos más puntos, con algunos más grandes que el resto. Incluso su cabeza presentaba una treintena de esos irregulares puntos de chakra, en lugar de los dieciséis que normalmente presentaba el cuerpo humano. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba claro que ese individuo había experimentado con su sistema de chakra, quizás eso explicase su aumento de poder. Era extraño, pero nada que no pudiese destruir empleando su triagrama.

Hanabi lanzó un par de bombas de humo a su enemigo, y corrió hacia él desde el costado derecho aprovechándose de esa visibilidad casi nula, dispuesta al ataque. Urayamu ni se movió cuando la joven apareció a su lado con su **hakke rokujuyon sho (ocho triagramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas)** , dispuesta a acabar con esta batalla rápido y acudir en auxilio de su capitán. Bailando alrededor de su rival, comenzó la gran técnica de la ahora inexistente rama principal hyuuga: Dos palmas en la zona central del pecho, dos puntos de chakra que se apagaron. Otras dos en su hombros, otros dos puntos fuera además de desencajarle ambos brazos. Otros cuatro en el vientre, y cuatro puntos que ya no podría utilizar durante horas, además de un probable daño interno en el estómago. Luego otros ocho que además aseguraron la perforación de los pulmones gracias a la fractura costillar que había podido hasta oír, y otros dieciséis sobre sus piernas y brazos para evitar su huida, o un contraataque. Y finalmente, otros treinta y dos para acabar de cerrar el resto de puntos vitales, incluidos varios en el cráneo hasta fracturarlo. Mortal de necesidad, y su enemigo no había podido defenderse de ninguno. Pero, para horror y asco de Usagi, su enemigo la agarró del antebrazo entre crujidos de sus huesos al mover esas extremidades supuestamente inservibles, y de un puñetazo la mandó a volar lejos.

Usagi se rehizo y contempló con sorpresa como su enemigo se disponía en pose de batalla como si nada, contemplándola a través de esas gafas de sol con un rictus inamovible. Ni sangraba tan siquiera, y eso que en una de sus heridas del cráneo se veía el hueso. Sus heridas se cerraron en silencio, como si estuviesen siendo cosidas por un asistente invisible. Y activando el **byakugan** , la hyuuga soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver como cada punto de chakra apagado se reponía, adoptando otra vez tamaños dispares. Era imposible, ni Kitsune taichou con su regeneración milagrosa podría haber sobrevivido a eso, como mínimo debería de tener un fallo multiorgánico, y mucho menos recuperarse casi al instante. Ese shinobi se quedó mirándola, y por un momento una voz en la cabeza de hanabi, su propio instinto, la imploró huir. Pero no podía, debía de vencer a ese enemigo. Volvió a adoptar una pose de guardia, intentando mantener las distancias mientras se le ocurría una forma de matarlo, pero entonces una voz resonó entre el griterío de la batalla.

-¡Maldita sea Urayamu, deja de jugar con la comida!- se oyó, procedente de la zona donde Karasu taichou combatía contra Chikara.

El pelimorado arqueó los brazos, como pidiendo perdón, y se lanzó a por la joven a una velocidad asombrosa. Pero Usagi lo era mucho más. Había entrenado con Karasu taichou como impulsarse con chakra para maximizar sus habilidades. El uchiha le había revelado que esa técnica no era suya, que era realmente de rock lee, y que el pelinegro se la había copiado durante los exámenes chuunin tras verle usarla contra Gaara. Era una técnica muy exigente, tanto con el cuerpo como con las reservas de chakra, pero muy efectiva. Y Usagi necesitaba rapidez. Por lo visto, anularle los puntos de chakra y dañarle los órganos internos no era una opción, pero había otras vías para matar a un enemigo. Romperle cada hueso del cuerpo, incluido el cuello, por ejemplo. Daba igual el experimento que hubiesen hecho con él: ningún ser humano sobreviviría sin secuelas a que le partiesen la columna a la altura de la nuca. Esquivó agachándose un potente espadazo del amekage, que se había lanzado como un loco a por ella, descuidando su defensa, y entonces comenzó su nuevo baile. El **mangetsu no odori (baile de las luna llena).**

Golpeó con fuerza con su junken en la rodilla izquierda del enemigo aprovechando que estaba agachada, haciendo salir la tibia por el lado contrario de la extremidad. Antes de que el enemigo cayese al suelo, lo propulsó sobre ella aprovechando la inercia de su ataque fallido y le hizo caer de espaldas a la arena mientras le agarraba el brazo derecho. Aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo junto a su chakra reforzando los músculos, hasta que un sonoro Crack reveló que no sólo había destrozado el hueso, sino arrancado parcialmente la extremidad. No contenta con eso, mientras el silencioso enemigo intentaba levantarse, le golpeó con la suela de su bota en la mandíbula, haciéndole salir volando su máscara de gas. Y, para finalizar, se deslizó por debajo del brazo izquierdo de Urayamu, que estaba intentando atraparla, y aprovechó esa apertura en la defensa para tomar la cabeza con fuerza y girar el cuello en un ángulo imposible con otro espeluznante Crack. Juego, set y partido, Usagi había sido entrenada por el mismísimo Karasu no Kibo en llaves con un objetivo: que fuese capaz de desmontar a un enemigo en piezas como un muñeco de juguete. Pero algo no iba bien… ¿Por qué seguía haciendo ruido?

Urayamu, usando su propia cabeza colgante como si fuese una bola de demolición, dio un potente cabezazo a Usagi, destrozándola la máscara, para luego, con la pierna sana, darla un potente golpe en el estomago que la hizo caer de espaldas a la arena a un metro de él. Usagi escupió sangre y levantó la cabeza, dolorida. Y lo que vio la dio ganas de vomitar: como una especie de macabro muñeco al que le habían desencajado las piezas, Urayamu estaba reacomodando las extremidades rotas entre espeluznantes crujidos, incluido su cuello. Y, de la herida abierta del brazo, pudo ver cómo ese colgajo que era ahora su extremidad se volvía a unir a su cuerpo gracias a unos extraños hilos blancos. Incluso le pareció ver… algo… moviéndose… dentro del sectario. Usagi exclamó con terror cuando graduó su **byakugan** no para ver los puntos de chakra del enemigo, sino sus órganos internos. No tenía órganos internos. Sólo hueso y la piel de fuera. Era una funda macabra de lo que habitaba en él, y que hizo a Usagi incluso intentar arrastrarse de espaldas presa del pánico: arañas. Cientos de ellas, de diversos tamaños y colores, con huevos incluso situados en lugares como la cadera o el costillar. Por eso veía un sistema de chakra desigual: no estaba viendo puntos de chakra, estaba viendo el chakra de las arañas. Y cuando ese ser dirigió sus cuencas, ahora libres de esas gafas de sol, hacia ella, comprendió todo: Urayamu no era el Amekage. Eran esas arañas usando como un títere el cuerpo del difunto Amekage.

Urayamu avanzó de nuevo en silencio hacia ella, y Usagi se levantó como pudo para defenderse, presa del pánico. Se zafó del primer intento de agarre y dirigió un junken a la cabeza, por instinto. Y se horrorizó aún más cuando el ojo que le había saltado por la potencia del golpe, y que se encontraba colgando de su cuenca, fue retraído de nuevo al cuerpo de su huésped por unas patas finas de color negro y un hilo blanco. Urayamu, aprovechando ese ataque de terror, lanzó un espadazo descendente con su katana, y Usagi intentó bloquearlo con la suya por reflejos. Pero ese ser era mucho más fuerte, tanto que la reventó su arma y logró cortarla ligeramente en el pecho en un tajo descendente. Hanabi gritó de dolor, y notó de inmediato como sus músculos se entumecían, fruto del veneno de su rival. Urayamu la tomó con parsimonia del cuello, levantándola hasta ponerla a su altura, y acercándola a ese semi pútrido rostro.

- **Buena batalla chiquilla.** \- le reconoció Urayamu, con una voz que parecían centenares de voces agudas hablando a la vez, mientras la ojiperla ponía una cara de puro pánico.- **estamos encantadas con tu poder. Serás la carcasa perfecta para nuestro enjambre, por algo sólo te hemos paralizado. Ahora di ahhh**.- le pidió ese ser, mientras su cuello se hinchaba de forma grotesca entre cientos de bultos que iban ascendiendo y acercaba su boca a la de una espantada Hanabi y las patas de una araña grande comenzaban a abrir los labios del amekage lo máximo posible. Hasta unas arañas más pequeñas comenzaron a salir por su nariz, oídos y ojos.

- **Futon: Renkudan (viento: bala de aire)**.- exclamó una voz a un lateral de los dos combatientes.

Urayamu soltó a su presa cuando el potente proyectil impactó en su costado, mandándolo un par de metros más allá de la ojiperla, mientras tres anbu de konoha aparecían en el lugar. Hanabi casi llora de alegría al ver quien era su capitana, ese pelo morado y ese cuerpo era inconfundible, y a eso había que añadirle esa máscara de serpiente. Anko mitarashi, también conocida como Hebi taichou, capitana del primer escuadrón anbu de konoha. Los anbu se lanzaron con sus katana desenvainadas a por el sectario, mientras Anko se detenía un momento para comprobar el estado de la hyuuga menor, que derramó una lágrima al sentir su tacto, todavía reponiéndose del terrorífico momento que acababa de vivir. Tras comprobar que sólo estaba paralizada, asintió mirándola a los ojos y se lanzó al combate contra ese repugnante ser. Mientras los dos anbu del escuadrón tobirama, la élite de los anbu de konoha, sostenían un igualado duelo de kenjutsu con Urayamu, la pelimorada invocó un **katon: ryuka no jutsu** , invocando cuarto pequeñas flamas que buscaron al sectario. Urayamu emitió un extraño grito y se alejó todo lo que pudo del ataque de Anko, incluso recibiendo un par de impactos de las katanas de los anbu como consecuencia.

-Así que le tienes miedo al fuego eh…- se dijo a sí misma Hebi, haciendo un gesto a uno de sus anbu, el usuario de futon, que llevaba una máscara de perro.

Mientras el otro anbu, una mujer con una máscara de gato, entretenía a Urayamu, Hebi e Inu prepararon sus técnicas. Cuando Urayamu atacó con todo a Neko, esta desapareció sustituida por un tronco en un hábil **kawarimi** , dejando al sectario a merced de la técnica de sus compañeros anbu. Hebi exclamó **Katon: gokakyu no jutsu** , mientras Inu empleo un **futon: repussho** , y ambas técnicas se mezclaron, creando un torrente de fuego avivado que atrapó a Urayamu con fuerza. Cuando las llamas se apagaron, los tres anbu se aproximaron en guardia hacia los restos chamuscados del pelimorado. Pero, para su desgracia, no había un cuerpo allí, sólo una amalgama de telarañas enrolladas con forma humana. Desde detrás de los anbu, de debajo de la tierra, el Amekage salió a combatir armado con su katana, ahora peligrosamente cerca de los tres shinobi. Urayamu escupió un potente torrente de líquido morado que impactó de lleno en el rostro de inu, colándose entre las rendijas de la máscara. El anbu cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor, mientras el veneno inundaba su cuerpo. Neko y Hebi contraatacaron con sus armas, cuidándose de posibles ataques similares del sectario.

Pero Urayamu tenía la ventaja. Moviéndose con rapidez, se juntó todo lo posible a las anbu, buscando evitar más sorpresas ígneas de esa kunoichi de la máscara de serpiente. Bloqueó un espadazo de la anbu neko, mientras Hebi le atacaba con tres serpientes que salieron de su manga, intentando inmovilizarle. Pero Urayamu se retorció de manera antinatural hacia atrás evitando el contacto, y aprovechando la inercia del ataque de la otra anbu, provocó una apertura en su defensa. Apertura que le permitió empalarla con su katana de abajo arriba. Hebi, al intentar evitarlo, recibió el contacto de la mano del sectario en una zona de piel descubierta, retrocediendo la pelimorada con un gesto de dolor tras su máscara. Era un toque venenoso, sin lugar a dudas. Pero, para sorpresa de Urayamu, Hebi no cayó inerte al suelo. El sectario se acababa de encontrar con la que seguramente era la mayor experta en venenos del continente shinobi. Ambos contendientes continuaron con su duelo, con Hebi intentando ganar espacio para usar su Katon, y Urayamu acercándose a ella lo máximo posible para evitarlo.

Mientras, Hanabi observaba todo desde el suelo, presa de la rabia. Maldita sea, ¿así iba a acabar esa batalla? Inmóvil en el suelo, inútil… todo su entrenamiento, todo su trabajo, para quedarse ahí mirando como su mejor amiga luchaba por ella. Se intentó mover, pero era imposible. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese atado por completo. Miró a su alrededor: en el horizonte, una gigantesca explosión mandaba a volar tanto a sectarios como a aliados. Cerca, un shinobi de la alianza moría por un kunai que le impactaba en la cara, y un poco más cerca un lobo negro luchaba por salir de un pozo de barro frente a una kunoichi de pelo rosado. Y entonces su mirada se centró en el combate más cercano: su Konohamaru kun luchaba sin descanso contra esas bestias convocadas. Pudo contemplar cómo su novio partía el arma de la bestia invocada de la guadaña para luego matarla definitivamente, mientras el kazekage soportaba en su esfera de arena el impacto de una extraña ave de color bermellón. Todos luchaban, ¿por qué ella no? Anko la necesitaba, no podía quedarse ahí. Se esforzó en recordar cada lección de Anko, cada consejo sobre como resistir un veneno. Tenía que recuperar su movimiento, músculo a músculo si fuese necesario.

Mientras, Hebi se veía acorralada. Realmente no era peor en kenjutsu que su oponente, pero contaba con desventajas serias. Para empezar, su enemigo no sufría dolor cuando la kunoichi le conseguía acertar un tajo. Había que añadirle que no obedecía las leyes de la física corporal a la hora de moverse: se doblaba, se rompía y volvía a unirse… y estaba también ese veneno. Ya le había acertado un par de golpes venenosos, y, a pesar de su resistencia natural a esas sustancias, no era inmune. Notaba sofocos, el sudor frío en su frente, su vista a veces desenfocada… estaba perdiendo. Esquivó un intento de Urayamu de agarrarla del cuello dando un paso atrás, y entonces lo notó. Una puta roca. Un puto desierto con kilómetros de dunas, y se encuentra la única puta roca de todo el desierto. Y, ya puestos, también la katana de Urayamu. La mitarashi notó como la hoja serrada del arma penetró su pecho, cerca del corazón, clavándose hasta atravesar su espalda. La pelimorada escupió sangre, y sintió como su pulmón caía. Le faltaba el aire, y ese veneno inundaba su sistema. Se estaba muriendo. El pelimorado le quitó la máscara con su mano, y la contempló con una mueca neutra, mientras un grupo de pequeñas arañas viajaba de su oído a su nariz.

- **Buena batalla, chica serpiente, pero el enjambre siempre gana.** \- comentó con esas cien voces agudas Urayamu. Estaba satisfecho: las arañas cazan con una telaraña, una trampa que espera a que pase la presa y ella misma se condene. Y esa roca fue su trampa.- **Fin del juego.**

-Lo… mismo… digo…- contestó Anko con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro a un incrédulo Urayamu, para luego agarrarlo con la mano desnuda del antebrazo.- ¡HANABI, AHORA!

- **Juho soshiken (puños suaves gemelos de león)** \- exclamó la castaña a la espalda de Urayamu.

El sectario se giró, y si ese rostro muerto hubiese podido expresar algo, se habría visto terror. La chica hyuuga, su futuro cuerpo, no estaba paralizada. Estaba a su lado, con un gesto de esfuerzo, superando a duras penas su parálisis. Y con dos extrañas cabezas de león hechas de chakra en sus manos. Era hermoso, en cierta manera: el chakra fluía, giraba, creaba una construcción tan afilada como la cuchilla más peligrosa, y tan dura como la maza más fuerte. La técnica de los leones gemelos, la técnica estrella de la matriarca del clan hyuuga, Hinata hyuuga. Y el último regalo de su padre a Hanabi antes de morir. ¿Ese monstruo temía el fuego? Estos leones eran incluso más mortíferos. Con un grito, la hyuuga lanzó un puñetazo hacia la cabeza de Urayamu, destrozando la parte superior del cráneo del sectario. El hueso, junto a la piel y el cuero cabelludo, salió volando por los aires, junto a un pedazo de una araña del tamaño de su mano. Luego dio otro golpe de derecha a izquierda sobre el vientre del ser, abriéndolo en canal. Y todas las arañas que allí vivían murieron incineradas al tocar el puño de Hanabi. El resto del cuerpo intentó moverse, huir de esas llamas azules, pero Hanabi no lo iba a soltar. Lanzó otro puñetazo, y una de las piernas fue incinerada de arriba abajo. Y luego otro y otro y otro. No paró hasta que su enemigo no dejó nada allí. Urayamu, asesino de Mifune y Shibi Aburame, había muerto.

-Púdrete asqueroso monstruo.- insultó Hanabi a los restos carbonizados del sectario, dejándose caer al suelo con pesadez. Vencer a ese veneno había sido costoso, muy costoso, y ahora notaba como sus músculos volvían a contraerse. Al menos no perdía capacidad pulmonar, supuestamente ese veneno no debería de causarle problemas terribles en un futuro.- Joder Anko, menos mal que llegasteis a tiempo, si no estaría… ¿Anko?- Hanabi se giró desde el suelo como pudo, y se quedó mirando a Anko. La pelimorada miraba al cielo, sin moverse.- ¿Anko?- la anbu no se inmutó, siguió mirando al cielo, con la mirada perdida y esa katana en el pecho.- ¿A… Anko? No… no tiene gracia… levanta… A… Anko…- preguntó, con la voz quebrándose.

Pero Anko no se movió. Se mantuvo inmóvil. Hanabi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder acercarse más, hasta ponerse sobre ella para abrazarla. Estaba fría, y su mirada seguía perdida. Anko no estaba fingiendo, no tenía pulso… había muerto. Hanabi tembló, sin entenderlo del todo, y luego lloró, primero una lagrima… después dos… después cuatro… y luego no las pudo contener ni contar más. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Anko con toda la fuerza que le permitió el veneno, y gritó al cielo. Anko, su hermana mayor oficiosa y con permiso de hinata, la amiga que la dio su primera clase de seducción kunoichi, su primera clase de resistencia a veneno… su primera charla sobre chicos, su primera borrachera… su ejemplo a seguir, por encima incluso de Naruto. Tanto dolor sentía, que ignoró los crecientes gritos de pánico que surgían a su alrededor. Unos seres parecidos a árboles de corteza blanca salían del suelo, y atacaban a los aliados sin piedad. Pero a Hanabi le daba igual: sólo estaba el cuerpo de Anko y ella. No supo cuanto estuvo así, pero alguien le llamó la atención a la espalda.

-¡Hanabi chan! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- gritó la voz de Konohamaru a su espalda. Ella en serio quería reaccionar, pero no era capaz de separarse de Anko. Dejarla allí sería el peor de los pecados…

Konohamaru partió la cabeza de uno de esos arbóreos con enma, y retrocedió junto a su novia con desesperación. Cuarto arbóreos más le rodeaban, con sus garras preparadas, y Konohamaru no estaba sólo seco de chakra, su pierna apenas podía sostenerle. Esa batalla la tenía perdida, pero no podía rendirse. Si lo hacía, Hanabi moriría. Y él no lo iba a permitir. Pero no tuvo que combatir, gracias a que una inmensa racha de viento con forma de dragón arrasó a los arbóreos desde un flanco junto a varios kunai con sellos explosivos, destrozándolos en mil pedazos. Konohamaru se cubrió de los restos de madera que le llegaron por la explosión, para ver al levantar la mirada a Temari acompañado de unos nueve shinobi. Konohamaru pudo distinguir a algunos, como esa chica morena que fue novia de su nii chan. Yukata creía que se llamaba.

-Konohamaru, justo a tiempo…- reconoció Temari, mientras Yukata destruía a un sectario cercano con una técnica de fuego.- mi hermano ha perdido el control de la tormenta de arena y el enemigo ya nos ha encontrado… Shikamaru ha ordenado un repliegue general, esos arbóreos nos están destrozando. ¿De dónde cojones han salido?

-No tengo ni idea… salieron del suelo, derrepente… Gaara está en esa dirección, y está bastante cansado. Está con Kakashi y varios anbu

-Vale, iré a apoyarlos. Tu retrocede con Hanabi, rápido.- ordenó la rubia de Suna, pero de pronto otros tres arbóreos aparecieron desde la arena, arrastrando a dos de los shinobi de apoyo con ellos. Temari formó junto a Konohamaru y el resto de su escuadrón, cubriendo a Hanabi. Estaban de nuevo rodeados, y por no menos de veinte arbóreos y otros tantos sectarios. Y no contaban con el factor sorpresa. Las hostilidades iban a iniciarse, y los shinobi de la alianza no las tenían todas consigo, cuando un gigantesco rugido llamó la atención de todos. Un rugido procedente del norte.

* * *

Sasuke esquivó un tajo horizontal del pelinegro enmascarado, y volvió a retroceder hasta un pequeño claro en medio de la batalla. Los soldados de alrededor, reconociendo a los dos colosos que luchaban, decidieron separarse de los combatientes, sabiendo que en su fuego cruzado serían poco más que carnaza. Aprovechando que Chikara parecía estar buscando a alguien concreto entre la multitud, Sasuke imbuyó su katana con chakra Raiton, y lanzó un espadazo ampliando la longitud de su hoja, obligando a Chikara a retorcerse para evitar ser degollado. El enmascarado contraatacó con un puñetazo desde abajo a las muñecas del uchiha, desarmándole, pero el legendario vengador hizo lo mismo pateando su mano izquierda, saliendo volando el ninjato de Chikara varios metros hasta clavarse en la arena. Sasuke se apoyó en el suelo con ambas manos y giró para dar una nueva patada en el rostro de su enemigo, pero este desvió el golpe con su antebrazo y atacó con un rodillazo en la cadera del uchiha, buscando desequilibrarlo. Sasuke rodó por el suelo, alejándose de su rival, que renunció a continuar la sangría para seguir buscando a alguien entre la multitud. Era extraño, sentía como si conociese esos movimientos, y como si el rival conociese los suyos. Con respecto a lo primero, se podría explicar con el uso de su sharingan; y con respecto a lo segundo, quizás su rival había estudiado el estilo de combate del puño interceptor, el estilo de combate de su clan… pero algo le decía que no era así.

-Antes de seguir… ¿ha venido?- preguntó con un tono serio el enmascarado, reaccionando Sasuke con su pose de taijutsu.

-¿Te crees que necesito al dobe para vencerte?- le retó, con su orgullo parcialmente herido. Vale que que ese psicópata parecía obsesionado con Naruto, y que el uzuratoncachi era poderoso, pero él era Sasuke uchiha, portador del rinnegan. Como mínimo debería de centrarse en su combate y no andar buscando entre la multitud al jodido rubio…

-No me refería a Naruto… me refiero a ELLA.- contestó, remarcando ese último pronombre con fiereza, con ansiedad. Y, por un segundo, le volvió a resultar familiar esa forma de actuar, y supo al instante a quien se refería. Sasuke apretó los dientes con rabia.

-¿Qué cojones quieres de Sakura?- el pelinegro se maldijo internamente por revelar indirectamente la respuesta.

-Nada que te interese, princesita. Más te vale que esté por aquí si quieres salir con vida. ¿Preparado para un segundo round?- le preguntó Chikara con… ¿burla? Estaba claro que quería descentrarle, pero parecía incluso que tuviese algo personal contra él. Fuese como fuese, no iba a caer en esa trampa. Fingiendo un ataque a ciegas, Sasuke maniobró en el último momento y giró hacia un costado para esquivar el puñetazo de respuesta del enmascarado, y lanzó un potente puñetazo cargado de raiton a su rostro, un puñetazo demasiado rápido para el ojo humano. Pero, antes de que impactase, una de esas molestas cadenas oxidadas le detuvo, quedándose ambos mirándose a escasos centímetros desde ese costado derecho.- Veo que ya no es tan fácil cabrearte… suerte que no seas el único con un ojo mágico…- reveló Chikara, apareciendo un iris rojo con tres tomoes en su ojo derecho, y reaccionando Sasuke con un una mueca de sorpresa.- Y yo sé perfectamente vuestro punto débil.

Con un rápido movimiento, el pelinegro descolocó la máscara del uchiha, tapándole la visión parcialmente e inutilizando con ello su sharingan. Una jugada sucia… pero muy efectiva contra un shinobi que se basaba en sus ojos para combatir. Sasuke, con su vista tapada, sintió un puñetazo en el vientre que le privó parcialmente del aire, y luego otro en el mentón que hizo salir volando su máscara de cuervo. Poco pudo hacer para defenderse de una patada que le mandó varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando se levantó, el enmascarado seguía mirándole, con tranquilidad, permitiéndole a Sasuke pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Ese individuo tenía el sharingan. Maldita sea, ¿de donde lo había sacado? ¿Lo habría saqueado de las reservas de óbito? Tuvo que disciplinarse para no perder la concentración en su combate. Estaba claro que, a este ritmo, el uchiha caería, así que debía de subir la exigencia. Hasta entonces había planteado esta lucha de forma conservadora, pero un rápido examen de sus refuerzos con su rinnegan le indicó que estaban todavía trabados en el combate contra esas bestias, mientras Usagi se mostraba agresiva contra ese individuo del pelo morado que le enviaba señales tan extrañas a su doujutsu. No llegarían pronto. Sin contar que el uchiha deseaba subir la intensidad del duelo, le enervaba que otra vez un portador del sharingan le hiciese eso al mundo. No, no lo permitiría, el clan uchiha barrería su casa y no permitiría que su locura causase más dolor.

Apuntó con su mano izquierda a Chikara, y de ella salió un rayo azul directo hacia el pecho del enemigo, que lo esquivó en el último momento rodando a un lado. Su rival intentó contestar con un proyectil de aire al grito de **futon: renkundan** , pero el uchiha inspiró aire y lanzó una gran bola de fuego, que se dirigió directa a ese ataque de Chikara. Para su sorpresa, la bola de fuego no se intensificó al contacto con esa bala de aire, sino que disminuyó su tamaño en su camino hacia su objetivo, que la esquivó sin dificultad. Se acordó de pronto de su última batalla contra Naruto en El Valle del fin, de cómo usaba aire sin oxígeno para eliminar su desventaja elemental, y cayó en la cuenta de que su rival también lo hacía. Aún así, si planteaba como hasta ahora la batalla tenía ventaja, ya que era mejor en ninjutsu que su oponente. A pesar de que Chikara tenía muchísimo chakra, incontable incluso para su rinnegan, y de que era capaz de lanzar sus ataques sin sellos, necesitaba nombrar la técnica, mientras que el uchiha no. El desgaste del pelinegro sería mucho menor, y cuando le tuviese vulnerable, le remataría con su rinnegan.

Se lanzaron varios proyectiles hasta que un tiro de rayo de Sasuke impactó en el hombro derecho de Chikara, dejándolo estático un par de segundos. No le había hecho herida vista la falta de sangre, para sorpresa de Sasuke, pero era algo trivial. Lo importante era que le tenía donde quería. Un gigantesco rayo con forma de dragón descendió del cielo sobre Chikara, impactando con tal potencia en el suelo que levantó una inmensa columna de humo. Un golpe mortal por necesidad, su **kirin** era una técnica de rango S, pero su rinnegan le advirtió que no era así. Sasuke sólo tenía que centrarse en esa inmensa cantidad de chakra para saber si su enemigo seguía vivo o no, y todavía sentía ese poder. Y es más, ahora estaba a su espalda, no enfrente. Por instinto, lanzó un puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo hacia donde debería de estar la mandíbula de su rival, pero este simplemente dispuso su codo doblado justo donde estaba el puño de Sasuke. CRACK. Los huesos de la mano de Sasuke se rompieron ante el impacto con ese hueso picudo del codo, reforzado además con futon, y el uchiha se alejó del enmascarado con un gesto de notorio dolor. Mientras, Chikara, sin un rasguño salvo ese golpe en el hombro, le miraba con tranquilidad. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo: su rival parecía bastante diestro en el combate con llaves.

-Siempre los mismos trucos, de ahí que ahora no tengas mano izquierda… Así no vas a lograr divertirme, truhán de los tres tomoes…- se burló el enmascarado, para luego mirar a su izquierda, a lo profundo de la batalla, ignorando de nuevo a Sasuke para dirigirse a su segundo con un tono divertido.- ¡Maldita sea Urayamu, deja de jugar con la comida!

Sasuke apretó los dientes. ¿De qué cojones iba ese individuo? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Era consciente de que, como Sasuke decidiese usar el rinnegan, esa batalla sería muy corta? La única razón por la que no lo había usado es por si su enemigo guardaba ases en la manga, y, visto ese sharingan, había hecho bien. No, parecía que su rival le conocía bien, así que podría aprovecharse de eso. Debía de plantear esta batalla de manera alternativa, actuar de forma impredecible. Su mano derecha se cubrió de raiton, y con un movimiento firme, se cortó la inutilizada mano izquierda. De su muñón salió de inmediato otra, todo gracias al camino ashura del rinnegan. Aunque dolía como mil demonios… pero necesitaba desesperadamente esa mano en perfecto estado. Chikara contempló la mano de Sasuke tirada en el suelo, y la nueva en su brazo, y por dentro de su máscara, sonrió. Así que el rinnegan valía para eso eh… esos ojos de un dios tenían muchas más utilidades de las que creía, como acababa de comprobar. Sasuke se tronó los nudillos de su nueva extremidad, para luego retroceder hacia el humo causado por su **kirin**. Chikara tuvo que moverse a un lado cuando dos kunai salieron disparados hacia su torso, y decidió avanzar hacia el humo para evitar posibles nuevos ataques. Por el camino incluso invocó un **futon: repussho** , dispersando ese molesto obstáculo de su visión.

Sasuke saltó hacia él, buscando un combate cercano en lugar de usar ninjutsu. Chikara se extrañó, esta táctica era suicida, estaba claro que con su futon el enmascarado tenía ventaja en un combate cercano. Pero el uchiha compensaba esa desventaja con agresividad, al menos por el momento. Chikara retrocedió, controlando en todo momento los ataques de Sasuke gracias a su sharingan. ¿Qué tenía planeado el anbu? Pero, de pronto, se fijó en el cráter de la anterior técnica del uchiha: justo en medio, un kunai clavado en el suelo. ¿Por qué lo había dejado allí? Su agudo olfato le reveló que Sasuke estaba también a su espalda. Y por partida doble. Esos kunai no eran kunai: eran clones de sombra con un henge, clones que se lanzaron a retenerle. Maldita sea, era una jodida genialidad, ¿en serio se le había ocurrido a la princesita? No es que estuviese preocupado, el **kirin** de Sasuke necesitaba unos preciados segundos para impactar, un **jibashi** no le haría ni cosquillas y el **chidori** necesitaba contacto del uchiha original. Sasuke no tenía opciones para hacerle daño, al menos conocidas. Pero entonces Chikara vio que Sasuke no estaba donde antes, estaba de nuevo en el cráter. Se había sustituido con el kunai usando su **amenotejikara**. Y realizaba una secuencia de sellos que el pelinegro reconoció enseguida.

-No puede ser…- se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro, mientras los clones de Sasuke le agarraban para inmovilizarlo. Intentó zafarse, pero sólo pudo liberarse de uno.

- **Raiton: Rasen genshi (rayo: átomo en espiral)**.- gritó el uchiha.

 **Genshi**. La gran técnica de su madre, la herencia que encontró en el viejo pergamino de ninjutsu de la descendiente de uchiha madara, pero evolucionada con un toque… novedoso. Sólo esperaba que el rubio no se diese cuenta de que había usado su sharingan para plagiarle una técnica, estaría insoportable durante semanas… El rayo comenzó a acumularse en su mano en una esfera perfecta, como esa técnica que veía hacer a su madre cuando era niño, escondido detrás de una columna. Pero esta vez no sólo era esa esfera: alrededor de ella, un anillo de color blanquecino comenzó a girar. La técnica de su madre era impresionante: un rayo tan concentrado que era capaz de destruir cualquier defensa, romper cualquier técnica rival. Hasta el futon. Pero tenía la misma debilidad que el **chidori** o el **rasengan** : necesitaba contacto físico. Y, de la que el uchiha se acercase a su enemigo, sería vulnerable. Pero, curiosamente, el peor estudiante de su promoción había arreglado ese problema. Una esfera de futon que facilitase el lanzamiento del circuito cerrado que era su **genshi** , y que le ayudase a alcanzar una enorme rapidez gracias a la nula resistencia del aire a su paso. Un proyectil que, cuando impactarse contra su objetivo, concentraría todo el poder del átomo en un punto concreto. Su mejor técnica, una tan intrincada que requería sellos y vocalización del mayor experto en ninjutsu del mundo. Y el rinnegan para mantener ese circuito cerrado el tiempo suficiente. Eso frustraba al pelinegro, y le demostraba lo lejos que estaba todavía en ninjutsu de su madre, que lo hacía con simple control de chakra.

Pero sólo le frustraba en parte, visto el resultado. Era curioso: el futon, una técnica basada en la focalización del daño, cuando se concentraba en espiral pasaba a hacer daño en área a nivel celular, expandiéndose; pero el raiton, cuando se concentraba en espiral, en lugar de hacer daño en área como hacía normalmente, se focalizaba. El circuito cerrado, en el momento en que algo como su diana lo interrumpía, concentraba toda su fuerza en ese punto, destrozando lo que encontrase. La esfera impactó con fuerza en el pecho de Chikara, que sólo pudo moverse ligeramente a la derecha antes de recibirla. Un haz de luz azul eléctrico surgió del lugar del impacto en un mar de sangre, atravesando al sectario entre gritos de dolor. Nada podía frenar el átomo, nada ni nadie. Ni tan siquiera el poder personificado, incluso su clon se disolvió por el impacto. Pero algo no iba bien tras finalizar el ataque, ¿Por qué Chikara seguía en pie? Sabía que le había dado, había visto la sangre, y oído su grito. Y ahora veía un inmenso agujero en el pecho del sectario, uno que incluso dejaba ver a través de él. Su camiseta estaba chamuscada, revelando esa piel grisácea por esa ceniza que se esparcía por el cuerpo acompañada de esos kanji; e incluso faltaba un buen pedazo en el lado izquierdo de su máscara. Joder, hasta veía su puto corazón latir a un lado de esa herida, un corazón envuelto en esa mierda negra. Chikara tenía sus brazos caídos, y se sostenía a duras penas de pie.

-Has… mejorado… argghh… la técnica de mikoto chan… Sasuke…- concedió Chikara entre lamentos de dolor, mientras Sasuke apretaba los dientes. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Y por qué se refería con ese sufijo a su madre?- si no recubriese mis órganos vitales con in'ton, estaría muerto- le felicitó el enmascarado, mientras se volvía a erguir. ¿Joder, en serio se estaba irguiendo? Debería de estar muerto. Pero, para su horror, la piel del enmascarado comenzó a bullir, goteando esa extraña sustancia negra como si tuviese vida propia por sus poros como si fuese sudor, mientras su herida se revolvía y comenzaba a sanar. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ese nivel de regeneración era imposible, sólo Sakura con su **byakugou no in** llegaba a ese nivel.- Veo que te has tomado en serio este asalto, príncipe uchiha.

-Suficiente.- gritó un alterado Sasuke. Puede que fuese impresionante lo que acababa de pasar, y que tuviese mil dudas, pero lo cierto era que Chikara estaba débil, herido. Era la hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y matarlo. Sasuke dirigió su mano hacia el enmascarado.- **Shinra tensei**.

- **Shinra tensei**.- contestó Chikara, pudiendo vislumbrarse una sonrisa entre los restos de esa máscara.

La potente onda de gravedad enviada por Sasuke, una onda capaz de aplastar hasta convertir en pulpa cualquier cosa, impactó de golpe contra algo. Una onda exactamente igual de fuerte que la suya, un contraataque que provocó que ambos golpes colapsasen. Una gigantesca explosión de fuerzas gravitatorias, sin fuego ni ruido, surgió del lugar del impacto, expandiéndose la onda expansiva con rapidez. Los combatientes que estaban cerca fueron despedazados en una esfera de unos treinta metros de diámetro, y en otros sesenta se pudo sentir el impacto. Sasuke, completamente incrédulo, fue incapaz de esquivar el golpe, aunque pudo ver cómo Chikara desaparecía en un destello amarillo antes de recibirlo. El uchiha salió volando varios metros, y no acabó como cada uno de esos pobres desgraciados que fueron hechos pedazos gracias a su susanoo parcial, que lo defendió del impacto. Sasuke se levantó con dificultad tras escupir algo de sangre, todavía incapaz de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Esa explosión había sido extremadamente potente, a duras penas lo había soportado su **mangekyo sharingan**. Pero había algo que le preocupaba de verdad. Frente a él, Chikara estaba en pie, incólume de la onda expansiva. Y, tras esa máscara anbu parcialmente destruida, Sasuke pudo ver algo que le hizo incluso dar un paso atrás. Un ojo izquierdo púrpura… anillado… y con tres tomoes.

-Ri… rinnegan…- sólo pudo balbucear un Sasuke en estado de shock desde su susanoo. Maldita sea, era imposible. Aunque lo explicaba todo: esa habilidad para arrebatarle el chakra en su primer duelo en Suna, cómo pudo moverse tan rápido frente a los ataques de los raikages en tani... pero no era posible...

-Ri… rinnegan- respondió con un tono de burla el pelinegro, asomándose por una de las grietas de su máscara una inmensa sonrisa.- Por algo os he repetido una y otra vez que no deberíais de enfrentaros a mi sin saber de lo que soy capaz…

-¿Co… cómo?

-¿Cómo conseguí estos ojos? Simple… se los arranqué de las cuencas a mi mejor amigo mientras me suplicaba piedad.- confesó Chikara. Y lo hizo con tal tono sádico, con un brillo de satisfacción tal en esos ojos, que Sasuke tragó grueso. Incluso juraría que oía en su mente los gritos de dolor del anterior portador de tales ojos, unos gritos demasiado… familiares. Sólo había un rinnegan con ese dibujo… sólo… uno… y ese individuo le seguía resultando familiar… El uchiha, preso del pánico, dio un paso atrás, pero Chikara se había cansado de jugar. Extendió su mano derecha hacia él y habló, mientras su mano izquierda se recubría de in'ton.- **basho tennin**

Sasuke fue atraído en una fracción de segundo, e incluso junto a su armadura espectral, hacia Chikara por una fuerza desconocida. Y tan paralizado se había quedado ante lo que implicaba lo que le había revelado Chikara, que nada pudo hacer para esquivar el golpe. El puño izquierdo del enmascarado, recubierto de esa sustancia oleosa y negra, impactó contra el susanoo parcial sumando a la enorme fuerza de Chikara la atracción de la gravedad y partiendo la defensa uchiha como si fuese la cáscara de un huevo, continuó hasta el pecho de Sasuke y le atravesó el pulmón derecho sin detenerse. Un inmenso torrente de sangre salió de la herida, y Sasuke escupió ese líquido rojo en abundancia, incapaz apenas de recuperar el aire. Mientras su armadura púrpura cedía finalmente, cayendo a pedazos en diminutos trozos parecidos a cristal, Chikara apartó despectivamente el cuerpo del uchiha, que cayó al suelo con pesadez, quedando boca arriba mientras notaba la vida írsele por esa herida grave. Dirigió sus ojos al pelinegro, que se agachó en cuclillas para hablarle más de cerca.

-Pobre Sasuke, ¿no te lo esperabas? Debe de ser muy jodido lo de siempre depender de la paciencia de alguien más poderoso… itachi… Naruto… yo…- comentó despreocupadamente Chikara mientras tomaba la sangre de su pecho con sus dedos. Con un suave movimiento, se levantó la máscara y lamió el líquido elemento, permitiendo a Sasuke contemplarle el rostro. El uchiha sólo pudo abrir aún más los ojos al confirmar sus temores. Tras probar la sangre, se volvió a bajar su máscara anbu, para dirigirse a Karasu.- Sigue sabiendo a miedo, Sasuke. Sigues llevando el miedo en lo más profundo de tu ADN. Tengo que admitir que has mejorado, pero… yo sigo siendo mejor. Y déjame demostrarte hasta donde ha llegado tu derrota…- Chikara tocó el suelo y dirigió un pulso de chakra. De pronto, la arena de su alrededor comenzó a revolverse. Decenas de bultos comenzaron a surgir, algunos de tamaño humano, otros de un tamaño mayor. Y, cuando la arena se separó, pudo ver qué eran: arbóreos. Corteza blanca, garras afiladas, mandíbulas con ese veneno repugnante… y todos justo en medio de la batalla. Hasta ese momento, la batalla estaba inclinada hacia la alianza… pero esos seres lo cambiarían en minutos a una masacre. Incluso los empezaron a acompañar inmensas raíces de ese pútrido árbol blanco, que reptaron como serpientes desde la arena para atacar a sus enemigos. Habían surgido en medio de todo, tan cerca que sólo tenían que inclinarse hacia adelante para morder a sus víctimas. Una pesadilla táctica.

-Aargggh… tú…- Sasuke tosió sangre al intentar hablar, reaccionando el enmascarado con una risa.

-Si, es una putada. Los hijos del dios árbol, los de verdad, no necesitan comer, ni dormir… ni respirar. Sólo los enterré debajo de mis pies con sellos inhibidores de chakra, sabiendo que vendríais a por mi. Yo era el cebo ahora, Sasuke. Y habéis caído tan hondo que no tenéis escapatoria. Hoy nacerá un nuevo orden: la alianza caerá, y el dios árbol destruirá todo… Salvo que acierte mi apuesta personal y cierto imprudente decida aparecer… aunque tú no lo verás, Sasuke.- comentó, volviendo a envolver su mano en ese líquido negro del in'ton y apuntándola al corazón del vencido uchiha.

-No… no moriré… hoy…- desafío el uchiha, intentando erguirse. No podía rendirse, era el último de su clan, su muerte implicaría el fin del legado de su hermano y de su madre. Pero su intento fracasó de inmediato, y sólo logró escupir aún más sangre. Aunque logró que Chikara arquease las cejas por su asombro. Eso debía de haberle dolido.

-Vale, he de reconocértelo, puede que no seas tan cobarde… espero que tengas algún hijo, o me parece que habré extinguido un clan… ah, y saluda a mikoto chan de mi parte.

Esa mano, esa sentencia de muerte, se acercó al pecho del uchiha, imparable, y Sasuke se maldijo por acabar así. Si no se hubiese dejado llevar por el pánico al confirmar sus sospechas sobre la identidad de ese individuo... Pero, antes de que pudiese contactar, un inmenso golpe de chakra azul impactó en su torso, mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta que consiguió aterrizar el sectario con una rodilla sobre la arena. Cuando Chikara levantó la vista, Sasuke ya no estaba sólo: arrodillada junto a él, con seis cadenas de diamantina extendidas y un chakra verdoso surgiendo de sus manos, una anbu con una máscara de gato asistía a su herido capitán. Y, de pie delante de ella, un inmenso individuo de unos dos metros de alto y desarrollada musculatura, vestido de anbu con una máscara de buey, adoptaba una pose de taijutsu, con sus dos antebrazos convertidos en inmensas cuchillas. Los refuerzos de Sasuke, tras atravesar a sangre y fuego el intenso combate de alrededor habían llegado. Aunque tenían que agradecer que esa onda expansiva de la explosión previa hubiese facilitado su tránsito…

-juugo…- dijo al aire Chikara con un tono ansioso. Sus manos desarrollaron garras, su tono de voz se volvió más grave, sus movimientos se animalizaron…- **Y Juuuuugo… siempre es un placer veros a los dos… dime, ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y me muestras tu otra cara?**

Juugo se lanzó al combate sin responder, moviéndose Chikara a un lado de un salto antes de que esas cuchillas le cortasen por la mitad. Un zarpazo del enmascarado impactó en el muslo del anbu, provocándole cinco feos cortes que se cerraron casi al instante, y Ushi contestó lanzando otro proyectil de puro chakra natural de color azul desde la palma de su mano. Chikara desvió la mano del gigante con su otra zarpa, para luego lanzar una patada al torso del anbu, pero Ushi aguantó este segundo golpe en pie, a pesar de que la arena a su alrededor se levantó por el impacto. Agarró la pierna del sectario, dispuesto a cortarla, pero las cadenas de Chikara le empujaron lo suficiente como para que su señor escapase del ataque. Al fondo, Neko seguía purgando el sistema de Sasuke del chakra in'ton y atendiendo ese boquete en su pecho, mientras sus cadenas atacaban a todo aquel que se acercase sin miramientos. Ushi volvió a cargar, pero sus movimientos eran tan potentes como lentos, y Chikara era un maldito borrón. Juugo lanzó un golpe descendente, y sólo impactó al suelo, para luego sentir un doloroso zarpazo en su vientre que cerró como pudo usando chakra natural. Intentó lanzarle una patada, pero el pelinegro ya no estaba ahí, y su espalda sufrió el contraataque. Luego recibió otro zarpazo en los brazos, otro en su pecho, otro en su muslo. Todos cargados de venenoso in'ton. Ushi se estaba empezando a enfadar, y mucho. Y su otro yo lo sabía.

- **Déjalo salir… siempre me has caído mejor así, juugo. Se te ve… desinhibido. Dame un buen combate.** \- comentó burlonamente el pelinegro.

Juugo apretó los dientes. Iba perdiendo, por muchísimo, y Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de moverse. No, debía de atacar con todo a su enemigo, intentar romperle ahora, o al menos dejarle lo suficientemente herido como para que karin acabase el trabajo con sus cadenas, y hacerlo antes de que volviese a usar ese rinnegan. Seguro que tras ese Shinra tensei y el basho tennin posterior necesitaría un tiempo para recargarlo, al menos eso le había explicado Sasuke de su doujutsu en las misiones de equipo. El pelinaranja rugió, mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a deformar adoptando una tonalidad marrón, sus extremidades se afilaban hasta el extremo y aparecían numerosas protuberancias con forma de tubo en su espalda. Salvo sus pantalones holgados, el resto de su ropa se rompió, así como si máscara. Su risa maniaca reveló, para temor de karin, que juugo había liberado a su lado oscuro, pero la atemorizó aún más que el enmascarado le contestase con otra risa maniaca. Ambos se rugieron, y volvieron a cargarse. Ahora el duelo estaba más parejo, toda vez que juugo en este modo era mucho más rápido. Chikara recibió un feo corte en el hombro derecho, pero logró dar un zarpazo en el rostro del pelinaranja. Juugo contestó transformando su brazo derecho en una gran lanza, y con ella atravesó por la zona del vientre al sectario, pero éste contestó clavándole sus garras en el cuello y arrancando un buen pedazo de piel, para después partir esa lanza y separarse. Este no era un duelo entre shinobi, era un duelo entre bestias sedientas de sangre.

Juugo apretó los colmillos, más por el envenenamiento de in'ton que por las heridas en si, que se estaban cerrando gracias al chakra natural. Notaba su mirada borrosa, sus músculos arder… no le quedaba mucho tiempo, si seguía en pie era porque en esa forma era pura adrenalina. Frente a él, Chikara se arrancó el pedazo de lanza que aún le atravesaba, cerrándose su herida casi al instante de la misma forma que las de juugo. Se miraron unos segundos, y ambos supieron lo que iba a pasar. Chikara se dispuso sobre sus patas y garras, como un animal a punto de atacar, mientras juugo dirigió cada una de sus protuberancias cilíndricas hacia su objetivo, acumulando energía en unas grandes esferas de luz amarilla. Y, con un potente grito tras inhalar aire, ambos se lanzaron sus ataques. Los potentes haces de luz de juugo cruzaron como una exhalación el terreno que separaba a los contendientes, mientras Chikara invocaba unas potentes flamas rojas desde su boca. Ambos ataques impactaron y durante unos segundos se enfrentaron, pero el ataque de juugo era mucho más potente. El rayo amarillo se sobrepuso a las llamas y continuó su camino hasta el enmascarado, alcanzándole en la explosión. Juugo rió con sadismo, sobre todo cuando vio un cuerpo chamuscado en el suelo, sin una pierna y doblado en un ángulo imposible. Pero se calló de golpe cuando ese cuerpo se deshizo en esa sustancia oleosa hasta no dejar rastro, revelando un agujero en el suelo donde debía de estar el sectario.

- **GROARRRR**.- oyó rugir con furia debajo de si, a pesar de que la arena amortiguaba el ruido.

Entre una explosión de arena, una garra negra surgió, directa al pecho de Juugo. Por la fuerza del impacto, el gigante cayó hacia atrás, mientras Chikara, cubierto de polvo del subsuelo, se disponía sobre él con sus cadenas extendidas. CRACK. El brazo derecho de juugo fue arrancado de cuajo por esos apéndices, mientras el enmascarado rugía con más fuerza. Luego, comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho movido por la rabia, cada vez más fuerte. CRACK. Las costillas comenzaban a ceder. CRACK. El pecho comenzó a abrirse entre salpicaduras de sangre, incapaz el organismo del pelinaranja de regenerarse tan rápido, aún con el chakra natural. Y Chikara continuó golpeando, una y otra vez entre rugidos de furia, hasta que el cuerpo de juugo quedó completamente inmóvil, con su pecho convertido en una pulpa sanguinolenta. El enmascarado rugió hacia el cielo nocturno con fuerza, como si fuese más un animal que un hombre, y se levantó con pesadez tras constatar que su presa había muerto. Y después se giró hacia una aterrada karin, que dispuso sus cadenas para defender al uchiha, aún sabiendo que ese monstruo la mataría seguramente.

- **tú…** \- dijo el enmascarado con esa voz antinatural mientras señalaba a la pelirroja.- **no me apetece mancharme las manos con sangre uzumaki, así que apártate de él**.- ordenó con un tinte de furia en esa voz, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un tenue fulgor amarillo tras la máscara, como los de un depredador. Pero karin, haciendo acopio de cada molécula de valor que tenía, sólo reforzó la curación, convocando un total de diez cadenas.

-No me voy a mover de aquí.

-¿Por qué siempre optas por la vía difícil?- se quejó el pelinegro mientras su voz se normalizaba, arqueando una ceja karin tras su máscara anbu por la familiaridad del comentario.- Veo que voy a tener que apar…

Pero el sectario no pudo completar la frase, puesto que algo impactó contra él, mandándolo a volar unos metros. Al aterrizar, Chikara vio sobre él a uno de los lobos de madre. O más bien lo que quedaba de él: le habían arrancado una pata y la cola, tenía la dentadura destrozada y respiraba con tal dificultad entre decenas de heridas abiertas que se disolvió en una marea de esa sustancia negra casi de inmediato. El pelinegro se levantó como pudo, buscando el origen del ataque. Fuese quien fuese, debía de ser muy fuerte para dejar en ese estado a uno de los hijos de madre. Pero, cuando iba a convocar su poder y lanzar una contraofensiva, encontró a su agresor. O agresora en este caso. Y su corazón, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, volvió a desacompasarse, el oxígeno a abandonarle…

-Creo que se te ha perdido eso…- declaró con un tono desafiante una kunoichi de cabellos rosados y unos ojos verdes que Chikara era incapaz de perder de vista, mientras esta se tronaba sus nudillos y se preparaba para la batalla. Sakura haruno, sennin de Konoha, había llegado a su objetivo.

* * *

CRACK

Un infortunado sectario recibió un fuerte puñetazo de esa demonio de pelo rosado, saliendo volando varios metros para aterrizar de manera grotesca contra una de las escasas rocas que poblaban el lugar. Una baja más en el haber de la kunoichi, aunque no estaba del todo orgullosa por ello. Desde que las líneas de Konoha habían alcanzado a las del ejército sectario, Sakura estaba dando lo mejor de sí en batalla. Escogía un enemigo, atacaba y, cuando lo destrozaba, iba a por el siguiente, todo mientras intentaba abrirse paso hasta las líneas de Suna, donde podrían decirle dónde estaba su objetivo principal. El caso era que, como veterana de guerra que era, sabía que algo raro pasaba. Era como si los sectarios se… apartaran al verla. Es más, sólo se defendían cuando la kunoichi les arrinconaba, en caso contrario optaban por retirarse. No lo entendía, ¿acaso era la primera shinobi desde Minato namikaze y Shisui uchiha en tener la orden de "retirarse nada más ver"? Como fuese, no iba a desaprovechar esa ocasión: puede que tuviese que reservar la mayoría de su poder para luchar contra Chikara, pero era perfectamente capaz de ayudar a los heridos que comenzaban a acumularse. Con ese característico gesto de manos invocó un par de clones de sombra, todos con un simple objetivo.

-Aplicar primeros auxilios y curar a todo el que lo necesite.- ordenó la kunoichi a sus copias, que con un HAI se dispusieron a actuar. Y, como sospechaba, ningún sectario intentó atacarlos al no poder distinguirlos de ella. Mientras a su alrededor la batalla continuaba, la pelirrosada buscó a su objetivo con la mirada.- _Shannaro… es un puto psicópata con una máscara anacrónica de anbu, no debería de ser tan difícil de ver…_ \- pensó la ojijade con frustración.

Pero, de pronto, un gigantesco dragón de color azul eléctrico, formado por la acumulación de cientos de rayos, descendió de los cielos hasta impactar a poco más de un kilómetro de donde ella se encontraba. Y sólo conocía a un shinobi con esa técnica. Sasuke uchiha, el capitán del afamado escuadrón Kibo. Y Sasuke sólo emplearía esa técnica contra alguien muy poderoso. Como Chikara. Agradeciendo al pelinegro la señal, la ojijade comenzó a correr en esa dirección sin encontrarse oposición. A este ritmo, en un minuto llegaría, y plena de chakra. Y no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, era demasiado… sencillo. Y, como si hubiese invocado la mala suerte, cuatro figuras se interpusieron en su camino. Cuatro lobos de un metro de altura, con unos brillantes ojos rojos y un pelaje negro como una noche sin estrellas, enseñando sus afilados colmillos manchados de sangre en un gruñido amenazante, obligando a Sakura a detener su marcha y adoptar una pose de taijutsu. Estos no la ignoraban como el resto de sectarios, y lo agradecía con todo su corazón. Reconoció de inmediato a esos seres, y apretó los puños con furia. Los hijos de madre… el ser que había amargado la vida de su Naruto hace meses y dejado huérfana a esa niña que quería como si fuese suya. Chikara podía esperar… al menos, los segundos que tardaría en hacer un "ciempiés lupino" con esos repugnantes animales.

- **Chikara kun acertó con que vendría…** \- comentó uno de los lobos a sus acompañantes con una voz femenina antinatural que reveló que en realidad eran lobas, mientras Sakura arqueaba una ceja. ¿Se referían a ella? ¿Qué interés podría tener ese desgraciado en ella? ¿O se referían a otra cosa?

- **Si, y parece fuerte… ¿podemos probarla? No deja de estar disfrutando de nuestro Naruto kun… tocándolo… acariciándolo… y es sólo nuestro…** \- contestó otra de las lobas, mientras Sakura apretaba más los dientes. Vale, se referían a ella y a SU Naruto. Y con un tono que hizo a su inner gritar más de un insulto

- **La encanta la infiltración y el ataque sigiloso, mientras protejamos nuestros puntos ciegos no nos dará problemas…** \- advirtió otra de las lobas, mientras se relamía mirando a la haruno.

- **Sakurita, ¿Por qué no te portas bien y…?** \- iba a preguntar la última de las lobas, pero se vio interrumpida por la kunoichi, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Con su puño en alto. Y su paciencia agotada.

-¡SHANNARO!- gritó con furia tras cargar de frente, golpeando a la loba con toda su fuerza en el centro del cráneo, la cual claramente no se esperaba un ataque tan directo. Un sonoro CRACK reveló que seguramente esa loba había sufrido un traumatismo severo, pero, movida por la ira tras haber escuchado a esas repugnantes arrastradas hablar de SU Naruto, decidió asegurar su muerte agarrándola de la cola y golpeándola un par de veces contra el suelo entre más reveladores CRACK, para luego lanzarla a los combates del fondo como si fuese un fardo de patatas.

- **¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuando tiene esa fuerza monstruosa? ¡Estad alerta!** \- ordenó la loba que se pudo reponer primero de la impresión, mientras Sakura las miraba con un tic en la ceja. Ya tenían pocas posibilidades de morir sin sufrir un infierno al inicio de la pelea, pero después de sus comentarios hacia Naruto y sobre su fuerza… digamos que Sakura iba a recrearse.

La haruno desenfundó su Saigo no ishi (última voluntad), disponiendo el tanto en horizontal mientras las lobas se preparaban para atacar. Conocían esa arma, era muy poderosa, pero en el fondo era sólo agua, agua cuyas heridas regenerarían sin problemas en caso de sufrir su mordisco. La haruno estaba en desventaja. O eso creían hasta que se lanzaron a atacar. Sakura recordó uno de sus entrenamientos con Naruto en Nami. Recordó cómo entrenaban ambos kenjutsu, y cómo le explicó a Naruto cómo funcionaba su arma legada por Mito. Y, sobre todo, cómo Naruto volvió a demostrarla esa gran habilidad suya, la de simplificar las cosas. Sakura, basándose en la explicación de Mito, manejaba su arma con agua y en sólo tres formas posibles. Pero Naruto, mientras se rascaba la nuca con ese gesto tan… de Naruto… la preguntó por qué no usaba otro elemento, tipo Doton o futon, y se hacia un arma multifuncional de un elemento más útil para combates de choque. Y, cuando la haruno le explicó que Saigo no ishi sólo canalizaba elementos líquidos, y el único existente era el Suiton, el rubio demostró que, cuando quería, era el más listo. No por ser un genio intelectual, sino por ser un genio creativo: ¿Y si mezclaba otros elementos con agua?

La loba de su derecha abrió los ojos con pánico cuando el líquido del arma de la haruno no se mostró cristalino, sino que contenía un tono verdoso. La ojijade no había canalizado suiton solamente… había canalizado ácido. Convirtiendo a Saigo en un látigo, Sakura esquivó la dentellada del animal, y con un preciso giro enredó su arma alrededor del cuello de su rival. Sólo tuvo que apretar y la cabeza de la loba se separó del cuerpo. Las otras dos lobas, atacándola desde el flanco izquierdo, tuvieron que cancelar su ataque cuando el arma de la haruno siguió su curso y casi las corta sus patas delanteras. La ojijade invocó de inmediato su modo sennin empleando su sello, queriendo acabar con esa batalla pronto para ir en apoyo de Sasuke. Notaba a su alrededor la batalla, el dolor, los heridos… incluso sentía a uno de sus clones salvarle la vida a una kunoichi que se desangraba por un corte profundo en su pierna, aunque seguía siendo una sensación desagradable. Pero sabía qué hacer para sobrellevarlo mejor: emplear su poder para hacer sufrir al máximo a esas repugnantes lobas. Las dos bestias se coordinaron en un ataque conjunto, cada una desde un flanco. La de su derecha atacaría a las piernas, la de la izquierda por arriba. Buen plan… si el modo sennin de Sakura no le hubiese advertido de por dónde iría cada ataque. Los músculos de las patas contrayéndose, ya fuese los de las traseras para atacar hacia arriba, o los de las delanteras para ir por debajo, la dirección de sus miradas… no había secretos para un sennin de la babosa.

Saltó con fuerza, disponiendo un tajo de Saigo en dirección a los ojos de su rival de la izquierda. Disolvió su hoja de ácido durante su movimiento, y el resultado fue un chorro de esa sustancia corrosiva que impactó de lleno en los ojos de la loba, que rugió de dolor y obviamente falló su ataque. La loba de abajo, visto que la haruno había esquivado su ataque, se frenó e intentó morderla en sus piernas. Chikara se enfadaría, pero no la haría ninguna herida que no pudiese curarse con el tiempo. Pero, cuando fue a impulsarse, en lugar de elevarse, se hundió en el suelo. Ese suelo ya no era de arena, era de barro. Maldita sea, ¿también manejaba el elemento barro? Estaba claro que se habían equivocado a la hora de suponer los poderes de esa kunoichi, y por lo visto se habían quedado cortos. El que pudiese invocar el suiton para mezclar con el Doton y generar barro en medio del desierto era una proeza, aún cuando la sangre del ambiente era una fuente amplia de agua. Para aprovecharla, debía de separarla de todo lo que la hacía pesada, lo cual requería un control de chakra brutal. Sobre ella, Sakura rodó con una sonrisa cruel fuera de la piscina de esa sustancia lodosa, limpiándose el barro de la ropa con un gesto de hastío. La loba, con un gesto de rabia, intentó liberarse, pero ese pozo sin fondo la absorbía cada vez más. Conocía esa técnica, y sabía que estaba perdida.

-De… Deitemu (elemento barro)…- alcanzó a decir, antes de que el barro le comenzase a invadir la boca y ahogarla lentamente.

Sakura observó en silencio la agonía de la loba. Y no lo negaría: comenzaba a comprender esa faceta despiadada del rubio. Era satisfactorio ver sufrir a algo que había disfrutado causando dolor a gente inocente. Y, tras ver a esa loba deshacerse en esa sustancia negra al ahogarse en ese pozo de barro, quería más. Al fondo, la loba que había perdido los ojos se revolvía, ciega, indefensa. Y Sakura tenía muchas cuentas pendientes que saldar en nombre del ultimo uzumaki varón que había en el continente. Se aproximó a ella con su modo sennin activo, y gracias a ello supo que la loba la había olido y estaba fingiendo vulnerabilidad. Sus fosas nasales dilatándose más, sus movimientos aparentemente erráticos que la estaban situando en una posición ideal para contraatacar… nada se puede ocultar del modo sennin de las babosas. Esquivó con facilidad la dentellada de la loba, y la dio un profundo corte en el pecho con la hoja metálica de Saigo no ishi. Se agachó para deja pasar un zarpazo del animal y le partió varias costillas de un puñetazo, cayendo la loba al suelo entre gemidos lastimeros. Cada hijo de madre estaba conectado a la loba, eran parte de ella, por lo que sufriese ese lobo de una cola redundaría en la loba principal.

-Esto por Naruto…- le dijo con crueldad, para luego partirle ambas patas a la hija de madre con sendos puñetazos. La loba rugió por el dolor, e intentó morderla, pero la pelirrosada la agarró ambas fauces con sus manos desnudas, impidiéndola cerrar el bocado.- Esto por Shion…- continuó, desencajando la mandíbula inferior de la loba con su famosa fuerza. Con su boca colgando de manera grotesca, la loba intentó huir, pero la ojijade no se lo permitió, agarrándola por la cola.- Y esto por mi Shio…- finalizó, arrancándole la cola de cuajo. La loba emitió un chillido agudo de dolor, intentando disolverse para acabar con su agonía, pero Sakura no se lo iba a permitir.- Ah no, tú no te vas a marchar. Que todavía le toca a tu líder y tengo planes para ti…- declaró amenazadoramente, mientras aplicaba su chakra verdoso lo justo para que la loba siguiese en el mundo de los vivos. Una kunoichi médico era entrenada para mantener con vida a su paciente… aunque este no quisiese.

Su modo sennin la advirtió del peligro: a unos cientos de metros de ella estaba muriendo la naturaleza… muy rápidamente. Invocó un **Doton: Doryu heki (tierra: muralla de tierra)** , y se agachó cubriéndose la cabeza justo a tiempo para recibir el impacto de la onda expansiva de una gran explosión. A pesar de su defensa, salió rodando unos metros, todavía cubriéndose la cabeza y las partes vulnerables. Tras unos segundos, dejó de moverse y pudo levantar la mirada. La explosión, aún sin haber provocado llamas, había triturado todo lo que estuviese a decenas de metros a la redonda, y empujado con tal fuerza a los combatientes en cien metros a la redonda, incluida ella, que la kunoichi perdió la concentración de su modo sennin. Sakura se levantó con pesadez, aliviándose al ver que la explosión no había matado a su presa. Pero su alivio duró poco, puesto que la arena de su alrededor comenzó a revolverse. Decenas de bultos surgieron de la nada, revelando a los temidos arbóreos, que hicieron acto de presencia a su más puro estilo: lanzándose a morder y desgarrar a cada pobre desgraciado que tuviesen al alcance. Sakura tuvo que reaccionar con rapidez, atacando con su Saigo no Ishi en modo katana cuando uno de esos monstruos se lanzó a por ella, logrando descabezarlo tras esquivar su dentellada. Al grito de **Doton: Doryundan** , surgió una cabeza de dragón a su espalda, que disparó decenas de proyectiles de tierra contra esos seres, dándole a la kunoichi tiempo para contestar adecuadamente.

Era cierto que debía de reservarse, y por ello lo lógico sería ignorar la masacre que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor y dirigirse a su objetivo. Pero no necesitaba el modo sennin para sentir lo obvio: esos seres estaban causando un inmenso daño a la alianza. Cada pobre desgraciado que mordían se retorcía en sufrimiento, para luego despertarse con esos ojos púrpura anillados y atacar a sus antiguos compañeros, por lo que no sólo disminuía los efectivos del ejército aliado, engrosaba los del ejército enemigo. Debía de frenarlos, aunque llegase peor al duelo con Chikara, y rezar porque Sasuke le hubiese desgastado lo suficiente. Y la ocasión era inmejorable: estaba en la cima de una ligera cuesta. Tras exclamar **Deiton: Jiban deika (barro: Deslizamiento de tierra)** , toda la sangre del lugar se secó y acumuló, humedeciendo el terreno, y provocando con ello un alud de barro que comenzó a arrastrar a un gran número de esos arbóreos junto a sus infectados más recientes. Luego, tras gritar **Deiton: goremu** , un gigantesco golem surgió de esa marea de fango, comenzando a destruir a cada arbóreo cercano. Era una gota de agua en medio del mar, pero al menos distraería a esos seres el tiempo suficiente como para que sus aliados cercanos se reagrupasen.

Tomó de nuevo a la loba, que se había intentado arrastrar para alejarse, y continuó su camino, acelerando el ritmo tras ver cómo un individuo con una máscara anbu tan destrozada que impedía ver la supuesta forma de perro que tenía literalmente destrozaba a golpes en el pecho a Ushi entre salpicaduras de sangre. A pesar de su decisión, por un momento se le olvidó tragar. No fue sólo la imagen de ese imponente pelinegro destrozando a golpe limpio a un rival de dos metros como si nada entre rugidos animales; ni ver que se trataba de un individuo perfectamente musculado, con su piel cubierta de ceniza y de kanji arcanos, conservando una sensación de fuerza a pesar de tener su ropa destrozada; fue ese examen preliminar de su chakra lo que la aterrorizó. Era… insano. Imposible. Joder, como cuando miraba el chakra de su novio, con Chikara sólo veía una piscina insondable de chakra, de poder esperando en silencio a ser empleado para la batalla. Como el mar, imperturbable, con vida propia, y con la capacidad de destruir la vida con un solo movimiento. La única diferencia con su novio era que, mientras en el caso de Naruto era un océano de luz cálida y agradable, en el de Chikara era una fosa negra de alquitrán, una amenaza a todo aquel que la tocase. Y, para agrandar su temor, Sasuke estaba herido de muerte a unos metros, siendo atendido por karin. Joder, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a eso? El miedo la agarraba, no la dejaba respirar. Y entonces, inconscientemente, dirigió su mano libre al colgante de Naruto. Seguía pleno de chakra, cálido al tacto. La imbuía valor. Si retrocedía ahora, él debería de enfrentarse a eso… y no iba a permitirlo. Agarró con fuerza el cuerpo semiconsciente de la loba, y lo lanzó contra ese desgraciado antes de que se acercase más a karin, acertándole de lleno.

\- Creo que se te ha perdido eso…- declaró la kunoichi mientras se interponía en el camino entre Chikara y una agradecida karin, que continuó aplicando como pudo su curación en la gran herida del uchiha, intentando disponerle para el combate cuanto antes. Puede que Sakura fuese fuerte, pero no tenía muchas posibilidades frente a eso. Pero, para sorpresa de ambas kunoichi, Chikara no se lanzó al ataque en cuanto se levantó. No, se quedó estático, mirando a la haruno con una intensidad que la hizo incluso sentirse incómoda.

-Sa… Sakura…- alcanzó a decir el pelinegro, con un tono de voz claramente afectado. La ojijade arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

-¿De qué cojones me conoces?- le preguntó, mientras se ajustaba más los guantes y preparaba su equipo, todo sin despegar su vista de esos zafiros tan oscuros de su rival. Le resultaban… familiares, y eso la incomodaba aún más. ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto ese individuo?

-Digamos que somos viejos… amigos… estás preciosa con el pelo largo, por cierto…

-Déjate de chorradas, no he venido aquí a oírte, he venido a matarte.- le contestó con furia la haruno, mientras adoptaba una pose de taijutsu y le apuntaba con Saigo no ishi. Chikara se quedó mirando el arma, y Sakura pudo ver una… ¿sonrisa?... tras los huecos destrozados de esa máscara.

-Es una lástima, porque yo no voy a hacerte el más mínimo daño… Sakura chan.- está última palabra hizo a Sakura abandonar ligeramente su tensión por un momento. Sólo había una persona que la llamase así, pero estaba en Nami.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así… el único que puede es Naruto, y es por él por lo que te voy a matar, maldito monstruo.- gritó con furia y un tenue sonrojo la haruno, para luego lanzarse al ataque.

Sakura se dispuso a atacar de frente a ese pelinegro con un potente puñetazo. El sectario saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo, pero se vio sorprendido cuando el suelo se resquebrajó por la potencia del golpe. Joder, madre tenía razón cuando le advirtió que Sakura era mucho más fuerte de lo que se esperaban. Inclinó su cuerpo para evitar un corte de Saigo no ishi, y desvió con la base de su bota el brazo de la pelirrosada antes de que convirtiese su arma en un látigo y le aprisionase. Aprovechando que sólo estaba sobre un punto de apoyo, la haruno lanzó una patada baja hacia la pierna libre con un giro, obligando a Chikara a saltar. Y entonces lanzó un potente puñetazo al pelinegro, que al estar en el aire no pudo esquivarlo. El puñetazo le impactó en el pecho, y lo mandó una decena de metros lejos de la haruno, que contempló todo con una mueca de tensión en el rostro. Algo iba mal, ese sectario se estaba reservando, no la atacaba, sólo se defendía. Había dejado mil huecos en su defensa para usar el byakugou y sorprender a su rival, pero Chikara no había aprovechado ni uno, sólo había permanecido a la defensiva. Y su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando el sectario se levantó del suelo como si nada tras el golpe, haciendo triscar su cuello y sacudiéndose el polvo de encima. Era la segunda persona que veía en su vida soportar uno de sus puñetazos sin consecuencias más allá de un gesto de dolor.

-Joder, creo que me has roto un par de costillas con ese golpe…- concedió con un tono distendido, como si eso no fuese nada.- ¿sabes? Tú y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación... difícil… pero cruzando los puños siempre nos hemos entendido, así que… entendámonos.- declaró Chikara, adoptando una pose de taijutsu.

Sakura arqueó una ceja al ver esa pose de taijutsu. Ya la había visto antes, y sólo en una persona. El pelinegro se lanzó hacia ella con toda su velocidad, y Sakura a duras penas pudo bloquear su patada. Realmente no lo hizo ni por reflejos, ni por haberlo visto, lo hizo porque sabía que iba a ir ahí, como el resto de golpes. La pelea se convirtió en una sucesión de puñetazos y patadas donde, mientras el pelinegro conseguía defenderse a pesar de no conocer el estilo de su rival, Sakura lo lograba gracias a algo preocupante: ese estilo de combate lo conocía. Llevaba entrenando todo el mes contra esa forma de combatir. Era el estilo de combate de Naruto, el bautizado por el libro bingo como "Oniken" (puño demoniaco), un estilo muy agresivo, basado en una extraordinaria fuerza, una gran rapidez y la capacidad de regeneración avanzada del jinchuriki. Nadie había podido usarlo, ni tan siquiera ella debido a su falta de velocidad, pero este pelinegro lo usaba con gran soltura, como si llevase toda la vida empleándolo. Y eso la preocupaba, porque le mandaba un mensaje muy confuso: este luchador tenía algo en común con Naruto.

-¿Empiezas a recordar, Sakura chan?- le preguntó el sectario mientras bloqueaba una patada de la haruno con ambas manos.

Sakura contestó con un sonoro shannaro, llevada por la rabia, y golpeó con su otra pierna el vientre del pelinegro, que salió rodando hacia atrás para luego levantarse con rapidez. Estaba claro que ese desgraciado estaba intentando confundirla, no sabía con qué objetivo ya que en ningún momento había ido a hacer daño, sólo a contrarrestar. Debía de aprovecharse de ello y atacarlo con todo, atraparlo por sorpresa y provocarle una herida mortal. Puede que no fuese tan poderosa como él, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese ganarle si el pelinegro se confiaba. Invocó su modo sennin, descargando su chakra natural de su sello. Su piel comenzó a mostrar las marcas similares a raíces de color azul turquesa de su modo sabio, recibiendo toda la información del entorno. Los heridos, la naturaleza destruida, esos asquerosos arbóreos… únicamente le negaba la información ese enmascarado, cuya loba repugnante, no sabía cómo, era capaz de bloquear su habilidad… sintió a karin, en serio preocupada por el estado de salud de Sasuke, y luego sintió al pelinegro. Su herida era grave, seguramente perdería ese pulmón si no se le aplicaban técnicas de cirugía ninja avanzadas, pero la uzumaki estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, sobreviviría. Sintió su frustración, su furia al estar ahí tirado sin poder luchar. Y, sobre todo, sintió su miedo. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a ese enmascarado? Ahondó más en esa sensación, buscando la auténtica razón de ese temor, y entonces lo recibió. Un flash del rostro que se ocultaba tras esa máscara. Y sus ojos se abrieron con terror también.

-¿Empiezas a recordar, Sakura chan?- le preguntó el enmascarado, que aprovechando la distracción de la pelirrosada se había situado a escasos centímetros de ella. Sakura reaccionó intentando alejarse de un salto, pero el pelinegro la sostuvo de la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su mano derecha, atrayéndola hacia si.- Te ayudaré a recordar… amor mío.- en el ojo derecho, el sharingan del enmascarado cambio a una forma circular con cuatro puntas.- **Kotoamatsukami**.

Sakura poco pudo hacer antes de caer ante ese genjutsu, el genjutsu más poderoso del mundo junto al **tsukuyomi infinito**. Sintió como su mente era trastocada por ilusiones, elementos extraños que intentaban situarse entre sus recuerdos, sustituyéndolos. Era extraño, porque en todos parecía que aparecía ella misma, pero a la vez no era ella. Esa no era su realidad, su vida, era la de otra mujer igual a ella. ¿O era la de ella y la vida que creía haber vivido era la ilusión? La haruno apretó los dientes, intentando resistirse al invasor, pero comenzaba a ser difícil distinguir lo real de lo irreal. Comenzaba a perderse entre esas ilusiones, a verse superada por el enemigo y cayendo en su influjo. Se centró en lo que sabía que era verdad: se recordó a si misma, tumbada en esa cama de Nami, abrazada a Naruto mientras esté servía de cama con su pecho a su dormida hija. La niña agarraba con su pequeña manita la mano de la haruno, y esta miraba fijamente a los ojos azules de su novio. Nunca había sido tan feliz. No iba a perder eso, no iba a dejar que ese desgraciado ganase. Y entonces recordó la última enseñanza de mito sobre el modo sennin.

(flashback inicia)

- **Bien Sakura, hoy te enseñaré la mayor fortaleza de nuestro modo sabio, lo único en lo que te permitiré decir que somos insuperables. Dime, ¿Qué sabes del genjutsu y de su relación con el senjutsu?** \- preguntó la reina babosa, sentada en el agua como si de un nenúfar se tratase, al igual que la haruno.

-El genjutsu es el arte ninja de las ilusiones. Consiste en introducir de forma remota tu chakra en el cuerpo enemigo, y usarlo como caballo de Troya para modificar su percepción del entorno. Dependiendo de su potencia puede variar desde anular un sentido, como el oído, hasta alterar totalmente la percepción de la realidad, como el tsukuyomi del clan uchiha.- enunció la pelirrosada, recordando lo aprendido en la academia.- la única forma de anularlo es con dolor físico, que provoca en el cuerpo una reacción de alerta fruto de la adrenalina que acelera el metabolismo y elimina el chakra invasor; o cerrando el flujo de chakra y expulsándolo de forma repentina, expulsando con ello el chakra enemigo. Pero, en el caso de los sennin, hay una tercera vía: los sabios presentan la habilidad de anclarse al entorno, y redirigir ese chakra enemigo hacia la naturaleza, anulándolo y siendo inmunes al genjutsu.

- **Muy bien, salvo por esa última parte. Los sennin no son inmunes al genjutsu, sólo muy resistentes a él. Una enorme cantidad de chakra, o un uso magistral del mismo y caerán en su influjo, el genjutsu es el arte más poderoso del mundo junto al fuinjutsu, es capaz de anular a un biju sin esfuerzo. Fue el gran arma de rikudo sennin, por encima de su manejo del ninjutsu incluso.** \- la haruno sorteo los dientes, recordando como Sasuke, con una sola mirada, había esclavizado a los nueve bijuus tras vencer a kaguya.- **pero, en nuestro caso, has acertado. Somos inmunes al genjutsu. O, mejor dicho, tenemos una manera de evitar que nos afecte. Nuestro modo sennin, como bien sabes, consiste en transmitir y recibir información. Vivimos parcialmente en el entorno, y el entorno vive en nosotras. El caso es que, si un potente, MUY potente genjutsu teniendo en cuenta tu resistencia natural a ese arte gracias a tu decente control de chakra, te atacase, puedes usar eso en tu beneficio.**

-¿Cómo, Mito sama?- preguntó una realmente interesada Sakura. ¿Inmunidad a la mejor habilidad de Sasuke? Sonaba demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

- **Simple: al igual que yo sólo soy miles de gotas de agua unidas en un cuerpo.** \- anunció, deshaciéndose su brazo en agua a modo de explicación.- **tu mente está formada por miles de recuerdos, reacciones, sentimientos… tu esencia, por así decirlo. Si un potente genjutsu te asaltase y no pudieses defenderte con los medios convencionales, sólo tendrías que depositar esos miles de recuerdos en tu entorno, en un lugar seguro, como a kilómetros bajo tierra, y cuando el asalto finalizase recuperarlos como hago yo con mi brazo.** \- finalizó la uzumaki, mientras las gotas del lago volvían a su cuerpo, rehaciendo su brazo de manera perfecta.

-Pero, Mito sama… mientras haga eso seré vulnerable a los ataques enemigos. En el fondo, cambiare una vulnerabilidad mental por una física…

- **Con cualquier otra persona te daría la razón, pero en tu caso te equivocas. Básicamente, porque dentro de ti hay dos consciencias, no sólo una, como si fueseis un jinchuriki y su biju… al fin comienza tu entrenamiento, amiga de mal genio.** \- declaró con una sonrisa cruel la sennin de las babosas a inner Sakura, que se escondía con miedo en el interior de su huésped.

(Fin del flashback)

Sakura relajó su mente, y comenzó a depositar cada porción de su consciencia en el entorno. Insectos, pájaros, vegetación, bacterias… todo lo que estuviese lejos del combate y asegurase la supervivencia de esos recuerdos, una copia de seguridad de sí misma, dejando su mente libre totalmente. En el exterior, Chikara frunció el ceño. En un principio, su técnica estaba teniendo éxito, y comenzaba a alterar la psique de su objetivo. Al igual que el **tsukuyomi infinito** , el **kotoamatsukami** tenía la habilidad de alterar totalmente la realidad, diferenciándose únicamente que está última afectaba sólo a un individuo, no a todo el mundo como el **tsukuyomi** del Shinju. Era su carta de triunfo para asegurarse la vuelta de SU Sakura chan, y no de esta copia de delante suyo. Pero algo iba mal. Ahora se encontraba con una mente sin recuerdos, sin aperturas. Una mente completamente pura y diferente de la anterior… y con una gran influencia de chakra in'ton. Miró a los ojos de la ojijade, y esta le devolvió una mirada extraña, una mirada… ¿cruel? La mujer le agarró su mano derecha con calma, y la apartó de ella.

- **No me… toques los ovarios… psicópata de mierda…** \- maldijo ínner Sakura, ahora controlando en cuerpo de la haruno, mientras sudaba por el esfuerzo de expulsar el chakra del **kotoamatsukami**.- **mi mente… es una puta pizarra… sólo tengo que borrar lo que escribas y la floja de mi jefa lo reescribirá luego…**

Chikara apretó los dientes con rabia. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero… eso… que había tomado el mando de su Sakura estaba hecho de chakra in'ton, un chakra que él dominaba como nadie. Borraría a ese ente y luego modificaría de nuevo la psique de la haruno, sólo tenía que mantener el **Kotoamatsukami** mas tiempo, cosa fácil ya que el consumo de chakra no era un problema para él. Pero, cuando reanudaba su asalto, su chakra que invadía el cuerpo de la haruno notó algo extraño, a parte de esa extraña entidad de in'ton. Y sus experiencias pasadas le ayudaron a identificar la razón de esa perturbación en su técnica, de ese… imprevisto. Miró al vientre de la haruno, y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos con una furia sin precedentes. No. No podía ser. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Iba a gritarla, movido por la rabia, cuando un inmenso rugido le llamó la atención a su espalda. Y una sensación de poder primigenio. Giró la vista, como también lo hizo inner Sakura, y entonces lo vieron: sobre una colina cercana, a unos cientos de metros del frente, siete relámpagos amarillos se disolvían, dejando vislumbrar siete grandes figuras, cada cual con una forma variopinta, incluso una con forma de escarabajo volando. Y, a sus pies, cientos de shinobi iguales de cabellera rubia desenfundaban sus katanas, preparándose para la carga. Chikara no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber quién había llegado, sobre todo oyendo los vítores de júbilo de los aliados. Pero… ¿dónde estaba el original? Un brillo amarillo a escasos centímetros de él respondió su duda, así como un puñetazo directo a su rostro.

-¡Aléjate de mi mujer!- gritó un furioso Naruto, impactando su ataque de lleno en un sorprendido Chikara, que salió volando por el golpe y soltó a inner Sakura, que cayó en los brazos de su ojiazul. Chikara rodó varios metros, oyéndose incluso el crujir de sus huesos. Naruto dejó de prestarle atención cuando la pelirrosada procedió a hablar.

- **Justo a tiempo, Naruto kun…** \- anunció la ojijade, tensándose el rubio ante ese sufijo al recordar la última vez que "Sakura" le había llamado así…- **no te preocupes por el apelativo, ahora te lo explico. Sé quién es, la jefa lo descubrió…** \- preguntó inner, negando Naruto con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, somos viejos conocidos los tres… - declaró con seriedad el rubio, para luego dirigirse a su enemigo, que seguía en el suelo, inmóvil, como si hubiese muerto.- Sé perfectamente que sigues vivo…- ante esa revelación, el pelinegro se comenzó a levantar. Ya veía que no iba a poder engañarle tan fácil. Su máscara había sido destruida en mil pedazos, dejando su rostro libre. Piel tostada… ojos de un profundo azul… una sonrisa zorruna… y esas tres marcas parecidas a bigotes en las mejillas.- …Menma…

* * *

 **Si. Soy una mala persona por dejaros justo aquí. Tenéis derecho a ponerme abucheos por MP y a desearme una muerte lenta, pero oye, me diréis que no genera ganas de leer el siguiente :D comentemos cada sorpresa desagradable...**

 **primera sorpresa. Tengo que reconoceros que me hacía gracia imaginarme a los lectores que ya se olían quién es Chikara reaccionando ante esa técnica de las nueve bestias XD mirando el ordenador y diciendo "Lo sabía!". No podía hacer un fic con ese pj sin usar esa técnica, y lo sabéis. Como podéis ver, Chikara vuelve a dejarse llevar por la deriva un momento, mostrándonos más de su pasado y dándonos más pistas sobre lo que le ha llevado hasta allí. Muchos pensaréis que ponerse así en medio de una batalla es una estupidez, pero ahí lo explica: Chikara lleva desde que iniciaron el sitio acumulando chakra in'ton junto a madre. Ahora mismo es una bomba a punto de estallar, y lo podréis ver en todo su esplendor en nada... como veis, el plan de la alianza es bueno, pero ya se ha encontrado el primer escollo... la primera sorpresa desagradable: Chikara no está en inferioridad numérica.**

 **Pasemos a la segunda. Podría haber dividido esa pelea contra las nueve bestias en su propio acto, pero ya os dije que quería hacerlo diferente, y si os fijáis tenéis intervenciones "fuera de plano" de Sasuke, Sakura, Hanabi, Anko y Temari. Tenéis a Konohamaru (o mini Naruto, como le llama Kankuro) junto a los hermanos del desierto dándole guerra a esas nueve bestias repugnantes. Obviamente, el objetivo es enviarle refuerzos a Sasuke, no vencerlas directamente, de ahí que, a la primera oportunidad, le envíen como refuerzo a un combatiente de choque (Ushi) y a un médico (neko), y eso a pesar que Gaara está debilitado por mantener esa tormenta de arena para entorpecer al ejército rival. Kankuro sale herido MUY grave, Gaara está a punto de caer, y entonces Konohamaru demuestra que es un buen aprendiz de Naruto y un Sarutobi de pura cepa. No en vano es el principal candidato de todos para suceder a un hipotético Naruto de hokage. Y luego viene la sorpresa desagradable, esos arbóreos saliendo de debajo de la arena... justo en medio de las líneas enemigas... Chikara no es tonto, y se ha vuelto a adelantar a los planes enemigos, ¿de que me suena esa habilidad para sorprender? ;)**

 **tercera sorpresa desagradable... mi favorita. No sólo porque me gusta cómo ha quedado el pj de Hanabi, es porque se enfrenta a un villano sobre el que llevo queriendo desvelar lo que es desde hace decenas de capítulos. Si, repugnante, asquerosisimo, ya os lo dije hace tiempo XD está inspirado en mi villano favorito de Spiderman (si descontamos a los simbiontes, Venom y Carnage son intocables en mi corazoncito): los mil (buscadlo así junto al nombre Spiderman en internet, y os haréis una idea de lo que es). Lo leí de niño y tuve que cerrar el cómic del asco que daba, y eso es para aplaudir, el diseñador logró exactamente lo que quería. Ahora lo tenéis aquí, y explica que fue lo que pasó en el anteultimo acto del capítulo 2 (mi uno) "Nuevos tiempos" (el que tuve que añadir a posteriori... es que aquí hubiese sido ya demasiado contenido). Volviendo a la pelea, Urayamu quiere "irse a vivir" en Usagi, para terror de ella, pero aparece la tía Anko al rescate. Y, tras emular cierta emboscada que le tendieron al rubio en el capítulo "diques al mar", logran vencer a Urayamu. Pero a un coste muy alto... siempre cuesta matar un pj que has desarrollado tanto, sobre todo uno que me cae tan bien como Anko, pero la historia pedía una muerte noble ahí. Ha muerto cumpliendo su sueño y defendiendo a su hermanita pequeña adoptiva, quedémonos con eso y sospechemos de lo que habrá pasado en esas clases de seduccion kunoichi que le dio a la hyuuga. Y en este acto veis tb a Konohamaru, Sakura de refilón, Temari y... nuestra sorpresa rubia final de refilón tb!**

 **Cuarta... Sasuke contra Chikara. Podéis ver cómo Chikara se fue reservando su gran sorpresa hasta que Sasuke cayó en la trampa, incluso arriesgándose a morir a manos de esa sorpresa del pelinegro (como Kurai Sho algún día pase por aquí y vea que he puesto ese genshi en manos de su odiado uchiha me destruye... xD). Ahora entendéis esa teleportacion tan rápida que uso en sus batallas contra el consejo gokage o los raikages, era el amenotejikara; o esos momentos en los que se deja atacar por todas esas técnicas y todas fallan, no era un atrezzo, lo puse xk con el rinnegan absorbe las que le van a impactar, y las que no las desvía con ese ojo mágico. Y con eso logra dar la apariencia de ser invencible, si Chikara no es tonto. Y creo que todos nos imaginamos de dónde ha sacado Chikara esos ojos... perturbador para el uchiha, cuanto menos. Ahora está herido de muerte, y sólo la intervención de Juugo y karin evita que muera. Si, lo sé, otra muerte más, os repito que es una guerra y es normal que muera gente. Pude no haber metido a juugo y matar a un anbu random, pero el resultado no habría sido ni la mitad de impactante, sobre todo tras ver que Chikara usó la táctica de Naruto vs neji en los exámenes chunnin. Y con juugo muerto a golpe limpio, sólo queda karin, que decide no separarse de Sasuke aunque ese monstruo se lo ordene y este aterrada. Suerte que llegó Sakura al rescate, no?**

 **Última sorpresa... momento que muchos esperabais creo yo, CHIKARA HA ENCONTRADO A SAKURA. Cierto es que antes la ojijade se ha dedicado a literalmente torturar a esos lobos de madre (y disfrutándolo, os recuerdo que le hicieron sufrir mucho a su Naruto) que no se esperaban esas habilidades de la pelirrosada (ahora que sabéis quién es Chikara, tiene sentido no?), pero lo importante es ese momento. La haruno ha llegado más o menos preparada (tuvo que gastar chakra contra esos arbóreos y lobos, pero bueno) y comienza la batalla con fuerza. Pero, para su sorpresa, Chikara no quiere hacerla el más mínimo daño, y actúa como si la conociese. Y, cuando activa el modo sennin y ahonda en lo que siente Sasuke, lo descubre: no la quiere hacer daño porque es Naruto, pero de otra dimensión. Menma uzumaki namikaze, villano de la película "road to Sakura". Si, estuve pensando antes de introducir a Chikara en la historia si ponerle como Menma uzumaki, o como Sasuke uchiha de otra dimensión, una dimensión en la que mató a Naruto en El Valle del fin y acabo enloqueciendo. Pero me es mucho más fácil escribir de Naruto, aunque sea malo, y la historia pedía que el megavillano fuese el propio uzumaki. Y encima, con el kotoamatsukami (diréis "eh, Sasuke en la serie no lo tenía" y yo os respondo que lo sé, pero en el mundo alterno puede que no sea así...) y el rinnegan.**

 **y es en este momento cuando entran en juego dos pjs. Uno, inner Sakura. Quería meterla interactuando con Naruto desde hace tiempo, y me pareció que esa forma de actuar, como si fuese el biju de Sakura, encaja, y justifica mucho el porqué es la haruno totalmente inmune al genjutsu. Aunque Menma ha visto algo en Sakura que le ha enfurecido mucho y ha evitado que destruya a inner... que será... Y la segunda, NARUTO HA LLEGADO. Y la llegada ha sido a su más puro estilo: con siete biju y cientos de clones. Lo dicho, llegó más tarde porque fue a por esos refuerzos, y ahora es el ejército de la secta el que tiene problemas. Y el capítulo acaba con los dos uzumaki frente a frente, preparados para luchar... lo dicho, tenía que dejarlo así!**

 **El lunes que viene más acción, concretamente la pelea que TODOS estabais deseando ver. ¿Quién será más fuerte? ¿Naruto, o Menma? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, "Desencadenado". Hasta el lunes pues!**


	40. Desencadenado

Cap38: desencadenado

 **Buenas! De nuevo estamos aquí, continuando esta batalla final por el destino del continente. En el anterior capítulo visteis a los seres humanos normales luchar y un poco de los, como les denomino yo, "monstruos del chakra" (Sasuke vs Chikara), hoy la pelea se medirá por colas de poder y espero que no os deje indiferentes, incluso os he puesto hilo musical en el anteultimo acto :D**

 **Y si, ya se ha descubierto la identidad de Chikara. Agradezco por aquí a todos los que lo sabíais y no lo soltasteis por los reviews, ha ayudado mucho, sobre todo a aquellos que no se han visto "road to ninja". Conservar algo de misterio del pj siempre es interesante, y os confesaré que al inicio estaba dudando entre que fuese Menma, o que fuese Sasuke enloquecido de otra dimensión tras vencer a Naruto en El Valle del fin, que querría recuperar sus años de gennin en los que fue feliz. Pero es mucho más fácil escribir sobre Menma, y su historia me ha dado MUCHÍSIMA inspiración. Además, al clan uchiha ya lo ha machacado bastante kishimoto, como para hacerle responsable de otra guerra mundial shinobi... además, ESE Sasuke me le reservo para una historia futura muahahahaa**

 **y sin más que adelantaros, hoy tendréis batalla y aparición sorpresa, paso a los reviews:**

 **Rizu Uzumaki:** hola! lo bueno se hace de esperar, además, no soy excesivamente cruel, que sólo tenéis que esperar una semana y no un mes o más como en otras XD digamos que me aprovecho de eso para dejar los capítulos en lo más interesante. Y si lo del anterior te pareció un final emocionante, el de hoy... creo que me vas a asesinar XD. Disfruta y nos leemos, un saludo!

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, dejadme que os ponga en situacion sobre los niveles de poder APROXIMADOS en esta batalla. Lo he puesto en "colas de poder" como unidad de medida, tened en cuenta que una cola de poder es una barbaridad, los denominados "biju sin cola" como kisame son MUY escasos, de ahí que los que veáis son ninjas excepcionales. Al final lo explicaré todo pormenorizadamente, ahora lo que quiero es daros una referencia:**

 **-Naruto:** chakra propio (2 colas), chakra de kurama (9 colas), chakra natural (9 colas máximo), Chakra prestado de los demás biju (7 colas), Guadaña de Shinigami (1 cola). TOTAL: 28 colas

 **-Chikara (Nenma):** -chakra propio (3 colas), rinnegan (5 colas), Mangekyo sharingan (3 colas), Madre (DESCONOCIDO). TOTAL: 11 colas (sin madre)

 **-Sasuke:** -chakra propio (2 colas), Mangekyo sharingan (3 colas), rinnegan (5 colas). TOTAL: 10 colas

 **-Sakura:** -Chakra propio (0 colas), Senjutsu babosa (2 colas), byakugou no in (1 cola). TOTAL: 3 colas (sumar información del modo babosa y control de chakra)

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

La batalla no podía ir peor, a juicio del Nara. Maldita sea, el plan de batalla era bueno, y había revisado todas las variantes que se le ocurrieron hasta el extremo de dormir unas escasas tres horas en la noche previa a la batalla. Posibles maniobras, puntos débiles de su formación, planes de retirada… el nara, perezoso para muchas cosas, se había mostrado como un digno rival de Rock lee en lo que ha trabajo se refiere por una noche. Pero su mente tenía límites, era obvio. Podía prever mil escenarios, pero no absolutamente todo… no lo impredecible. El plan de batalla había empezado bien, a pesar de esa ligera y previsible descoordinación de los ejércitos al atacar el noreste de las líneas sectarias. Habían golpeado en medio de la noche, amparados en la oscuridad y en esa inmensa tormenta de arena que el kazekage había usado como señal para el ejército aliado, y esos dos elementos habían dificultado hasta el extremo las maniobras del ejército enemigo. En lugar de enfrentarse con treinta y cuatro mil shinobi a más de cincuenta mil, sólo estaban luchando contra treinta mil contando sus refuerzos, mientras los titiriteros de Suna contenían al resto de manera heroica. Cien titiriteros, a diez marionetas por titiritero cargadas de centenares de agujas senbon envenenadas… Suna, en el desierto, era temible.

Y la batalla se había desarrollado de una manera conveniente para la alianza… hasta que el factor Chikara había entrado en juego. Y eso que el enmascarado no había mostrado hasta el momento esa fama de monstruo destructor que traía consigo, y se había limitado a esperar y luego enfrentarse a Sasuke uchiha, con un resultado incierto. Era imposible recibir información sobre esa pelea, y los refuerzos del legendario vengador, aún después de haber vencido a esas nueve misteriosas bestias enmascaradas y al temido Urayamu, el señor de los venenos, eran incapaces de llegar en su apoyo. Y todo porque resultó que la supuesta presa del ejército de la alianza realmente era un cebo. Cuando la batalla parecía decantarse hacia el lado de la alianza, los más de mil arbóreos que se suponía estarían en otro lugar, o incluso hostigando las regiones del sur, demostraron que estaban cerca, muchísimo más cerca de lo que creían. Estaban enterrados bajo sus pies, esperando a que la batalla estuviese tan trabada que el ejército de la alianza fuese incapaz de retirarse cuando salieran. Emergieron como serpientes de la arena, y comenzaron a desatar el caos en esa batalla: cada zarpazo era un herido, cada golpe una baja… y cada mordisco, no sólo un muerto, sino un soldado enemigo más. Lo que estaba en camino de convertirse en una gran victoria, se había tornado en masacre.

Shikamaru había reaccionado con rapidez, ordenando a ambos ejércitos agruparse en el punto de encuentro y formar un único frente. Unirse, y así hacerse fuertes, ofrecer una contraofensiva eficaz contra esos animales de corteza blanca. Incluso habían comenzado a salir inmensas raíces blancas del suelo del desierto y atacado a los animales de invocación más grandes, como la babosa katsuyu invocada por Shizune para curar a los heridos, o a Killer Bee transformado en el hachibi. Las reservas de ambos ejércitos aliados se habían movilizado y reunido junto a los restos del ejército, presentándose además un nuevo problema: el herido kazekage, agotado tras luchar como un auténtico semidiós del chakra durante toda la batalla, ya no podía sostener más la tormenta de arena. Los restos de los heroicos titiriteros habían también retrocedido hasta el ejército principal, y ahora estaban en inferioridad, rodeados, e incapaces de llegar al lugar del combate de Chikara. Con la luz del amanecer que en cuestión de segundos llegaría, la era shinobi parecía tocar a su fin y dar la bienvenida a la era del árbol blanco. Caerían ahí, y después caería Suna, luego Konoha y después el resto del mundo. Habían luchado como auténticos héroes, pero Chikara había ganado…

Entonces, como si de un milagro se tratase, un inmenso rugido freno la contienda de golpe. Todos dirigieron su vista al noreste, temiendo el nara una nueva sorpresa del pelinegro enmascarado. Pero en lugar de temor, sólo se dibujó una sonrisa de alivio. No eran nuevos enemigos: se trataba de la ayuda divina que tanto había pedido al cielo el estratega. Siete enormes figuras, de decenas de metros de altura, se vislumbraron con el amanecer a sus espaldas sobre una gran duna cercana: una con forma de mapache, otra con la de un gato, otra de una inmensa tortuga, otra de un mono, otra de un caballo enorme, otra de una babosa y otra de un inmenso escarabajo. Y, a sus pies, centenares de figuras humanas, vestidas todas con un equipamiento anbu estándar, una capa blanca de flamas rojas muy característica y una máscara blanca de un Kitsune sonriente con detalles en naranja chillón. Shikamaru no necesitó oír los vítores de sus hombres para saber quién era el autor de tan magnifica entrada. Sólo un shinobi del mundo podía convocar todo ese poder. Los recién llegados procedieron a moverse, y entonces, de una masacre en contra segura, la batalla tomó un matiz totalmente contrario.

Los biju comenzaron a moverse conforme al plan ideado por el rubio. Siete colas, tres pertenecientes a Isobu y cuatro a Songoku, se dirigieron al flanco derecho, mientras Saiken y sus seis colas se dirigían al izquierdo. El resto, junto a los clones del rubio, cargaron al centro de la formación enemiga. Los clones de Naruto comenzaron a hacer homenaje al apodo del rubio y se comportaron como un ejército de un sólo hombre, chocando contra la línea enemiga en perfecta sincronía. Entre ellos, se podía ver algunos con cadenas a su espalda, otros lanzando técnicas a distancia, otros preparando sus armas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Incluso algunos corrían a cuatro patas hacia el frente, con sus ojos rojos y un brillante manto rojizo envolviéndolos. Las líneas sectarias en absoluto estaban preparadas para esta carga, y pronto se vieron superadas por esa marea de muerte de cabellera rubia, y los clones no pararon hasta abrir la suficiente brecha como para llegar hasta la alianza. Los shinobis aliados inspirados por su gran héroe, cargaron también contra su enemigo, redoblando sus esfuerzos entre las mil explosiones provocadas por los ataques de las bestias con colas. Sufrían bajas, pero el enemigo se deshacía como el hielo al sol.

-Formad un perímetro alrededor de los supervivientes.- ordenó un clon con seis cadenas a su espalda y los ojos de un profundo azul. Y todos los clones le obedecieron de inmediato, comenzando a rodear a la alianza y soportando la mayor parte del ataque. Un grupo de cinco sectarios aprovechó el momento para atacar a este clon líder, buscando acabar con él y entorpecer esa contraofensiva.

- **Nadeshiko ninpou: Kuchu buyo (estilo nadeshiko: danza aérea)** \- gritó una bella kunoichi de pelo negro y ojos jade, que Naruto identificó de inmediato como su amiga Shizuka, lanzando cinco kunai reforzados con futon con tal fuerza que acabaron con sus objetivos y continuaron su curso hasta matar a otros tantos. Mientras tanto, el general nara se dispuso junto a Naruto con una sonrisa confiada, escoltado por Temari, que destrozó a un par de arbóreos de un ataque de futon con su abanico.

-Llegas tarde…

-No es fácil transportar a cientos de clones y siete bijuus por medio continente Shikamaru… ¿Cómo va vuestro frente?

-Hokage sama está luchando a unos metros al este, mientras Ao mantiene el oeste. Hemos perdido el contacto con el flanco oeste del ejército de refuerzo, liderado por Sasame fuuma, así como con los escuadrones de ataque contra Chikara…- informó un preocupado Shikamaru, temiendo por el destino de esos soldados.

-He enviado a los biju en esa dirección, no os preocupéis, sólo ocuparos de curar a los heridos y evacuar a los que no puedan seguir luchando.

-Naruto, hemos perdido también el contacto con parte del escuadrón Kibo. Sólo tenemos noticias de Saru y Usagi, que están heridos y ya han sido evacuados a Suna, y de Hebi, que está…- Temari se frenó en el informe, recordando que la pelimorada era una buena amiga del rubio, pero Naruto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado sin más pistas.

-Anko…- maldijo, apretando los puños. Si hubiese podido llegar antes…

-Naruto, debemos de centrarnos, podemos ganar esta batalla y evitar que su muerte haya sido en vano.- le alentó Shikamaru, sabedor de que ahora no podían permitirse que la voluntad del rubio flaqueara.- Coordinaré la retirada de las fuerzas cansadas, ¿Dónde está el Naruto original?

-El jefe está luchando contra… Chikara…- declaró el clon con seriedad, mientras al fondo se podía ver una gigantesca cadena de diamantina atravesando a un inmenso perro de ojos púrpura anillados y atándolo al suelo, y a su alrededor la batalla se recrudecía, con los pocos shinobi que habían llegado a apoyarle luchando como si no hubiese un mañana.- debéis de alejaros de allí, no es seguro… retiraros a la ciudad- sugirió el clon, obteniendo el asentimiento del nara.- Esperad un poco…- el clon rubio dispuso sus cadenas en el suelo, disponiéndose sobre ellas dos clones más del rubio rodeados por el manto del chakra rojo. A su señal, ambos fueron lanzados al corazón de las filas enemigas.

Antes de aterrizar, el chakra rojo de kurama que envolvía a cada clon comenzó a burbujear, mientras a su espalda su cola se dividía en cuatro. Los sectarios poco pudieron hacer cuando dos de las temidas versiones del jinchuriki de kurama con cuatro colas comenzaron a destrozarlos a zarpazos, siendo imposible atraparles en un ataque letal debido a la dureza de su manto de chakra rojo. Y lejos de allí no les iba mucho mejor: los biju sembraban el caos en las filas enemigas, agradeciendo el enorme tamaño de ese ejército… más sitio donde apuntar sus bijudamas. Los arbóreos enemigos, desde el momento en que aparecieron los biju, se lanzaron entre chillidos guturales contra esa amenaza, ignorando a las fuerzas de la alianza en su mayoría, así como las raíces invocadas del Shinju, el cual sentía como con ese ataque la victoria se le escurría entre los dedos. Pero era como ver el océano romper contra el acantilado más alto: esos seres blanquecinos estallaban en pedazos ante el ataque de los biju, seres que les aplastaban como si fuesen insectos. Incluso Shikamaru fue testigo de cómo un inmenso arbóreo de seis metros de altura era aprisionado por los dos clones de Naruto con cuatro colas de chakra rojo, arrancándole uno brutalmente un brazo entre rugidos mientras el otro le abría la mandíbula empleando sus colas y descargaba un torrente de brillante fuego naranja en su interior desde su boca, un ataque que lo destrozó por dentro y lo hizo caer como un peso muerto sin ese brillo púrpura en los ojos.

Pero, entre todos los biju, había uno que destacaba. Puede que, en un entorno normal, Shukaku fuese el más débil de sus hermanos biju, fruto de su única cola a la espalda. Pero, realmente, lo era porque su auténtico entorno no era uno normal, era el desierto. Al igual que un tiburón sólo es el rey en el agua, Shukaku sólo era de verdad invencible rodeado de arena, incluso la generaba en entornos extraños para compensar su falta de poder, como hizo en Konoha. Pero en el desierto tenía toda la que necesitaba… en el desierto, el poder de Shukaku igualaba el del grandioso kurama, rey de los biju. Cada biju tenía una habilidad especial: desde ese impenetrable coral de Isobu, o esa piel resbaladiza de Saiken; hasta esa piel cargada de electricidad estática de Matatabi o la habilidad de dividirse en pequeños enjambres de Chomei. Pero la de Shukaku, en el desierto, era la más fuerte. El mapache se convertía en el propio desierto, por eso Suna insistió tanto en que se les asignase en el reparto. A su alrededor, la arena se empezó a deformar en miles de bultos, bultos que resultaron ser pequeñas versiones del biju, que entre risas maniacas se lanzaron a despedazar al enemigo. Una inmensa raíz casi sorprende al una cola por su espalda, pero un inmenso látigo de arena se interpuso para evitarlo, siendo luego arrancada de un potente cabezazo a la carga de Kokuo, el inmenso caballo delfín de cinco colas. Shukaku miró abajo y vio al casi agotado kazekage, su antiguo jinchuriki, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- **¿estás bien mocoso?** \- preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento algo avergonzado de Gaara. Todavía no habían aclarado el asunto de que el kazekage votase a favor del reparto de bijuus.- **Perfecto, porque luego vamos a hablar… por cierto, quiero conocer a tu gaki, a ver si ha salido más listo que el padre…** \- dejó caer el mapache con ese tono jocoso que Gaara conocía bien, tanto que incluso dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras el biju continuaba despedazando otra raíz.

La batalla estaba cerca de resolverse en una victoria para la alianza, y más aún cuando todos los arbóreos restantes fueron despedazados y las raíces blancas arrancadas y quemadas. Songoku, Saiken y Isobu se habían prácticamente recorrido todo el perímetro de la aldea destrozando a los sectarios que acudían a reforzar al ejército principal, y, por primera vez desde el inicio de la guerra, la moral de los hijos del dios árbol comenzaba a flaquear. Si su dios estaba con ellos y era tan poderoso… ¿Cómo podían estar siendo masacrados por esas bestias con cola y el demonio naranja? El ejército aliado, así como los clones de Naruto, vieron eso y redoblaron su carga, dándole la puntilla que necesitaba al ejército enemigo, que comenzó a batirse en retirada enormemente mermado. Los shinobi de la alianza se apresuraron a capturar a cuanto sectario veían, ahora que tenían opción. No dejaban de ser muchos de ellos compatriotas o hermanos de batalla que actuaban como títeres bajo el influjo de ese repugnante suero, y había rumores de que Konoha estaba a punto de diseñar un antídoto. Quizás pudiesen recuperar algo entre tanta barbarie.

Pero, de pronto, un potente y aterrador rugido se oyó desde la zona donde Chikara y Naruto combatían. Los biju y los clones de Naruto detuvieron su avance, dirigiendo su mirada a ese lugar. Los clones controlados por kurama fueron los primeros en reaccionar, lanzando un potente rugido en respuesta y corriendo como auténticos posesos hacia ese lugar, seguidos del resto de clones y de los biju presentes, que adoptaron una pose sería. Shikamaru iba a preguntar al clon con el que estaba hablando, pero una sola mirada a esos ojos carmesí le reveló lo que temía: algo había pasado con Naruto, y esa maniobra era una contracarga desesperada. El clon sacó un pergamino y puso su mano en el suelo, y dos pequeñas bolas de humo aparecieron en sus hombros. Los shinobi que aún podían luchar siguieron a los biju, dispuestos a ayudar a su gran héroe, mientras el nara maldecía por lo bajo y corría en esa dirección junto al hokage, que acababa de aparecer. Era un suicidio cargar contra ese monstruo, pero si no lo hacían, si Naruto caía, caían todos. Y el enorme géiser de chakra que comenzaron incluso a ver en esa zona, acompañada de esa sensación de poder primigenio que incluso hizo dudar al valor de los biju, no presagiaba nada bueno. Chikara, el terror del continente shinobi, el asesino del rayo y líder oficial de la secta del dios árbol, había decidido combatir al máximo de su poder. Estaba desencadenado.

* * *

-Sé perfectamente que estás vivo… Menma…- declaró Naruto con un gesto serio, mientras Karin y un mortalmente herido Sasuke abrían los ojos con asombro ante esa revelación.

El puñetazo de Naruto había sido extremadamente potente, no en vano el rubio había destinado más chakra del habitual y atacado a la velocidad de la luz gracias al Hirashin, y, como resultado, su enemigo había salido volando unos veinte metros hasta aterrizar con violencia en la arena, abriendo un gran cráter en el suelo. Un golpe necesariamente mortal, incluso veían el antebrazo del sectario doblado en un ángulo imposible entre la arena ennegrecida. Pero, como había revelado Naruto, Chikara era difícil de matar. Básicamente, porque era él mismo. Menma uzumaki Namikaze, hijo de Minato y Kushina… la versión psicótica de Naruto en otra dimensión, y que el rubio había conocido junto a la haruno cuando les arrastró a la misma Uchiha óbito. Al igual que el rubio cuando luchó contra él y le venció, todos los allí presentes contuvieron el aliento al ver a ese monstruo del chakra levantarse. A pesar de que era realmente espeluznante ver cómo Menma simplemente se recolocaba el brazo en su sitio entre crujidos sin emitir el más mínimo gesto de dolor, lo más impactante era su aspecto. Era ver al rubio en un espejo, sólo que con el pelo negro: dos zafiros oscuros, esas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, ese cuerpo atlético con el característico sello al vientre, que el sectario ya no veía razón para ocultar. La alianza necesitaba a Naruto por una razón: porque la secta tenía a su propio Naruto.

-Sabes muchas cosas hermanito…- se burló Menma con una sonrisa cruel, una que Sakura nunca se acostumbraría a ver en un rostro tan parecido al de Naruto. Era una especie de versión malévola de la del rubio también.- Al fin te da por aparecer… sólo he tenido que matar a miles de personas, a cinco kage, destruir una nación shinobi, dejar otras tres a punto de caer y tener en mis manos a Sakura chan…

-Menma.- respondió con una mueca de furia controlada Naruto, mientras sus emociones seguían embriagándole. Desde el mismo instante en el que se había materializado al lado de la haruno lo había reconocido, ese malestar, ese estómago revuelto que le provocaba estar cerca del otro uzumaki portador del kiuby, era inconfundible. Y, cómo no, se había culpado a sí mismo de parte de la situación actual. No sabía el porqué el pelinegro estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero, cuando tuvo a Menma inconsciente a sus pies hace un año en aquella dimensión, volvió a pecar de su mayor defecto: exceso de optimismo. Quizás, si hubiese analizado todo más detenidamente, hubiese optado por una opción más radical, cortando por lo sano. Pero ahora los pecados de los padres no los habrían pagado los hijos…- Te lo preguntaré una sola vez… ¿Por qué la mataste?

-…- a pesar de que la batalla proseguía a su alrededor, en ese extraño claro imperó el silencio. Cada cual tenía sus razones para escuchar: Naruto por razones obvias; Sasuke y karin para entender algo, sin contar que esos minutos estaban siendo vitales para la curación del uchiha; Inner Sakura porque a ella también le interesaba saberlo. La muerte de Shion le parecía la mayor injusticia que había visto en esta guerra. Pero Menma, en lugar de mostrarse afligido, sólo sonrió. Y lo hizo con esa mueca tan propia del rubio, ese gesto provocador que ahora Naruto sentía en contra.- Si te soy sincero, no lo ordené… pero tampoco lo prohibí. Quédate con lo que sientes ahora hermanito…- comenzó a exponer el pelinegro con una mueca cruel, mientras Naruto apretaba los puños con rabia.- dime, ¿Sientes esa ausencia? ¿Te descubres deseando verla y caes en la cuenta de que no va a ser así? ¿Gritaste junto a su cuerpo, Naruto? ¿Lloraste? ¿Maldijiste al mundo entero con su sangre en tus manos, hermanito?- preguntó Menma con pasión, mientras inner Sakura fruncía el ceño… parecía sentir de verdad lo que estaba preguntando el sectario.

-Cierra la puta boca, tú y yo no somos nada…- contestó Naruto, llevado por la rabia al recordar ese momento.

-¿y esas formas? Tenemos el mismo padre y madre, así que somos hermanos. Y la lluvia nos empapa a todos por igual Naruto, a mi con mis circunstancias y a ti con las tuyas… ahora sientes mi dolor. Mira, te ofreceré lo que no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de conseguir: recuperarla. En mi mundo hay una Shion igualita a la tuya, quizás un poco más… salvaje… pero por lo demás igual. Te propongo… cambiar cromos…- propuso menma, mientras clavaba sus ojos en Sakura, que reaccionó con un gesto de asco. ¿Qué obsesión tenía ese hijo de puta en ella? Vale que Naruto la amaba desde niño, pero lo de ese hombre rallaba lo enfermizo, si no lo superaba ya. Naruto dispuso a Sakura detrás de si, interponiéndose en esa mirada con un gesto de fría determinación.

-No es mi Shion chan, Menma… ella está conmigo siempre. Y aún no siendo así, jamás renunciaría a Sakura chan. No son cromos.- sentenció el rubio, mientras Sakura sonreía mirándole. Su propio caballero de cuento.

-No esperaba menos… hermano. Será como nos gusta: todo o nada. Cuando gustes…- retó el pelinegro, mientras triscaba el cuello y esperaba. Naruto se disponía a ir al combate, pero inner Sakura le tomó la mano.

- **Te… ten cuidado ¿vale? Es muy… es muy fuerte Naruto kun…** \- dijo una cohibida inner, que no dejaba de ser una copia de la auténtica Sakura, y por tanto sentía lo mismo que su jefa. En este caso, un miedo atroz a que se hiciese realidad ese comentario del rubio sobre que todos los héroes mueren jóvenes.

-Tranquila, estoy preparado…- Naruto la observó y puso una mueca de sorpresa.- ¿la famosa inner Sakura no?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa. Desde que vio a la haruno resistirse gracias a esa personalidad interna a las técnicas de control mental de Ino, Naruto se había interesado por esa faceta de su Sakura chan. Le llamaba la atención no ser el único con una entidad volcánica en su interior. La pelirrosada le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.- ¿Sakura chan está bien?

- **Si, no te preocupes. La jefa tuvo que huir de ese sharingan para evitar que nos controlase ese malnacido. Tardaré unos minutos en volver a traerla.**

-Está bien… cuando te recuperes encárgate del teme… yo le contendré hasta entonces.- finalizó, moviéndose al combate. Pero la mano de Sakura seguía con la suya. Con un suave tirón, la ojijade atrajo al rubio hacia sí para darle un beso pasional, uno de esos que sólo le daba la haruno cuando estaba celosa, comenzando con fuerza y dejándose luego conducir. Y con un pequeño beso adicional al final, su firma personal. Naruto la contempló, mientras inner le regalaba una sonrisa pícara.

- **Esto es por venir a por mi… además, así podré curarte desde lejos, es lo único que pude aprender de esos infernales sellos…** \- reconoció la pelirrosada, mientras Naruto veía en su muñeca un sello uzumaki de fuinjutsu de la rama de la vida.- **Y recuerda tener cuidado… Naruto kun…**

Naruto asintió y se dirigió hacia su objetivo, que le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada. Llevaba años esperando este momento… ¿Qué le importaban unos segundos más? Y ahora, el destino del mundo estaba en juego. Ambos shinobi corrieron el uno contra el otro, mientras a su alrededor sus seguidores redoblaban sus esfuerzos ante el choque de esos titanes. La batalla tenía vida propia, y en ese punto coincidieron el ala oeste del ejército aliado, los refuerzos enviados por Suna, la mayoría de los arbóreos y una inmensa cantidad de sectarios, y ninguno de ellos se inmutó cuando incluso la arena salió despedida, huyendo de la fuerza del impacto de los dos colosos. Naruto lanzó un gancho al rostro del pelinegro, ataque que desvió con su codo menma para luego lanzar una patada a la rodilla del rubio, que a su vez anuló con una patada de la otra pierna. Ambos intercambiaron un puñetazo y contraataque tras otro, notando lo obvio: cuando dos fuerzas iguales y opuestas chocan, se anulan. Ambos conocían a la perfección lo que iba a hacer el otro, básicamente porque el otro tenía un instinto y mentalidad similar. El oniken (puño demoniaco) no iba a ser útil en esa batalla, Naruto debía de cambiar de estrategia, buscarle allí donde sabía que el pelinegro no tenía entrenamiento.

Con un grito, Naruto dejó salir de su antebrazo derecho su guadaña, sorprendiendo a menma, que sólo pudo retroceder para evitar ser empalado desde arriba por esa hoja al rojo vivo llena de runas. Con un gesto de pura diversión, desenfundó sus dos ninjatos a su espalda, recubriéndolos de in'ton y cargando con presteza. Los dispuso a su izquierda y en vertical, parando el tajo de esa guadaña y preparándose pasa degollar a Naruto con su hoja derecha, pero el rubio contestó atrayendo al pelinegro hacia sí con la propia guadaña y lanzándole un hábil cabezazo que hizo trastabillar al pelinegro, que sólo gracias a su sharingan pudo evitar ser decapitado cuando Naruto giró su arma sobre su cabeza, ahora convertida en una… ¿lanza? Así que un arma multifuncional, como Saigo no ishi… Menma retrocedió dando volteretas, pateando ese arma lejos de él de paso, para después conducir su chakra in'ton de forma más fluida en sus armas, creando dos látigos. Naruto convirtió su arma en una kusarigama, y avanzó hacia el pelinegro haciendo girar la cadena de hueso a su alrededor para defenderse de los ataques de esas armas. El chakra in'ton era venenoso, y el rubio no quería sentirlo en sus carnes. Chikara emitió gritos de furia mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio, lanzando un latigazo tras otro que eran desviados por esa cadena que giraba continuamente. Incluso el rubio tuvo que emplear su propio cuello para acortar un giro y evitar un ataque sorpresivo de menma.

Cuando volvieron a contactar, el rubio pateó uno de los látigos con un elegante giro, mientras Menma le acertaba un gancho de izquierda en el rostro. El rubio se rehizo y giró su kusarigama, trabando el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro contra su torso con la cadena de hueso, para luego clavar una potente patada en el estómago del sectario, que retrocedió un paso apretando los dientes. Haciendo fuerza, se liberó del arma de Naruto, que cayó al suelo mientras el pelinegro conducía el chakra de manera compacta en sus ninjatos y atacaba con sus hojas alargadas a un apurado Naruto, que esquivaba como podía. En un ataque frontal con ambos, el uzumaki rubio se arqueó hacia atrás, evitando caer degollado por esas armas en un corte similar al de una tijera. Menma sólo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando el rubio, al volver a erguirse, portaba esa jodida guadaña en su mano izquierda, ¿esa arma tenía vida propia y había vuelto a la mano de su portador? Impresionante. El rubio lanzó una estocada frontal que el pelinegro esquivó de milagro girándose hacia un lado, para luego convertirla de nuevo en una kusarigama. Chikara desvió con sus armas el hoja del arma, pero Naruto empleó la cadena para golpear el rostro del pelinegro, y luego pateó la hoja de su arma hacia delante antes de que cayese al suelo, logrando un corte en el hombro derecho de Menma.

El sectario se alejó de un salto, mientras Naruto tomaba algo de aire y rehacía su arma en la característica guadaña. Joder, ese corte había dolido, y había sentido como su chakra era succionado por el mordisco de esa arma. Naruto estaba planteando la batalla de forma agresiva, y llevaba ventaja… y eso era lo que quería Chikara. Joder, hacia años que no tenía una batalla que le alterase de verdad, ni contra la princesita se había visto exigido así. Se lamió la sangre de su herida, provocando al rubio con una sonrisa. Más difícil. Más rápido. Más fuerte. Hasta que se pusiese el sol. Ambos combatientes reanudaron la carga, pero al impactar el entorno decidió intervenir. La batalla era un auténtico ser vivo, con movimientos propios, y los guerreros de cada bando querían darle alguna ventaja a su campeón. El instinto mejorado de Naruto le advirtió de que tres arbóreos a su espalda se habían lanzado a morderle, bloqueándoles con el mango de su guadaña. Tras exclamar **futon: repussho** , una violenta corriente de viento destrozó al arbóreo más pequeño, para luego girar el rubio sobre sí mismo y esquivar un zarpazo de uno de sus nuevos enemigos. El otro arbóreo, un ser de dos metros, intentó morderle, pero el rubio esquivó también el mordisco e, imitando una de esas llaves que tanto le gustaba hacer a Usagi, enlazó sus piernas al cuello de la criatura. Girando sobre el arbóreo aprovechando la inercia de su salto y que este no se esperaba el movimiento, el ojiazul comenzó a lanzar kunai a sus enemigos cercanos para ayudar a sus aliados en apuros, para finalizar el giro lanzando una **Katon: haisekisho (fuego: nube de ceniza)** al segundo arbóreo, que quedó incinerado cuando la técnica del rubio hizo efecto.

Mientras, Menma estaba teniendo su propia pelea. La verdad es que le molestaba un poco que un grupo de shinobi sin ninguna oportunidad se interpusiesen en su camino, pero no era nada que no se arreglase con un poco de… ejemplo. Tres anbu de Konoha le atacaron de frente con sus katanas, armas que Menma desvió primero con sus ninjatos, luego con una patada en un giro, y que finalizó destripando de un preciso tajo en el vientre al anbu de más a su derecha. Los otros dos intentaron atacarle con técnicas de fuego, pero el pelinegro se limitó a absorberlas con su rinnegan, para teleportarse al lado del más lejano y empalar su cabeza desde abajo. El último intento inútilmente matarle con una ráfaga de shuriken, que el sectario se limitó a esquivar entre saltos aprovechándose de la información que le daba su sharingan. Putos uchiha, jugar con estos ojos no tenía mérito… Con un último movimiento, trabó un shuriken con su tanto izquierdo, devolviéndolo a su lanzador y matándolo en el acto.

Otro shinobi intentó atacarle desde su espalda, y este era bueno. Aunque iba acompañado de algo que el pelinegro no era capaz de identificar. Esquivó un potente taladro de chakra que le hubiese destrozado si no se hubiese movido, para luego convocar sus cadenas y usarlas para desviar ese gigantesco taladro de nuevo hacia el suelo. Levantó sus dos ninjatos y los clavó en medio de la espalda de sus dos asaltantes, sin tan siquiera pararse a contemplar su rostro. Otro shinobi intentó atacarle de frente, pero sus cadenas lo despedazaron sin piedad en un mar de sangre. Y entonces Chikara se fijó en su víctima anterior: era una mujer de mediana edad, de pelo castaño corto y revuelto y con la cara pintada, acompañada de un gran can blanco y azul con un parche en el ojo.

-Joder Tsume chan… tenías que ser tú…- se lamentó el pelinegro. Esa mujer era la mejor amiga de su madre…

La batalla volvió a abrir un claro en la zona del combate entre los dos uzumaki. Menma, con sus cadenas extendidas, pudo ver cómo Naruto finalizaba una decapitación sobre un arbóreo de dos metros con un disciplinado movimiento de su guadaña, quedándose mirando al suelo con su guadaña extendida en una mano en una elegante pose mientras su enemigo de corteza blanca expulsaba un torrente de sangre púrpura por su cuello y caía al suelo torpemente. Cuatro cadenas comenzaron a asomar por su espalda, ofreciendo una imagen imponente, la de un guerrero rubio, con una capa blanca de flamas rojas y cadenas plateadas a su espalda y una guadaña de metal al rojo vivo, retando a un guerrero de pelo negro y torso descubierto cubierto de ceniza que le daba un tono grisáceo y repleto de kanji de aspecto salvaje pintados con sangre, ondeando tres cadenas oxidadas a su espalda. El bien contra el mal, el orden contra el caos, Kami contra jashin. Chikara lanzó un rugido desde lo más profundo de su diafragma, marcándosele los músculos al extremo, y cargó de nuevo. Ambos guerreros volvieron a impactar, añadiéndose a su baile las cadenas uzumaki, que complementaban a la perfección el estilo de kenjutsu de ambos luchadores. Sin embargo, eran todavía comunes las interrupciones por parte de maleducados entrometidos, sobre todo de la alianza, que comenzaba a tomar ventaja. Nada que Menma no pudiese solucionar. Naruto, durante el combate, consiguió patearle el pecho con su pie derecho, tirando al sectario al suelo, e inmediatamente continuó con una descarga vertical de su guadaña. Pero el rubio decidió frenarse cuando menma no respondió a ese ataque más que con una sonrisa. E hizo bien, cuando su hoja se paró a centímetros de su objetivo, en el suelo no estaba menma, estaba una asustada joven de pelo naranja que Naruto conocía bien.

-Sasame chan…- el rubio buscó con ansiedad alrededor, hasta que vio al pelinegro apuntándolo con cinco agujas de esa sustancia parecida al alquitrán.- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Naruto, tomando a la desprevenida Fuuma de la cintura hacia sí e interponiendo su cuerpo en la trayectoria de los proyectiles. Cuatro fueron bloqueados por sus cadenas, pero uno se clavó en su antebrazo, envenenándolo con In'ton. Menma iba a sonreír, hasta que vio que una sustancia líquida de color dorado salía de la herida abierta, llevándose con ella el in'ton.

- _¿Elemento Yoton (yang)? ¿No se supone que ya no era capaz de…?_ \- antes de completar la pregunta, vio la respuesta. A unos cincuenta metros, se encontraba Sakura, con los ojos cerrados y esas extrañas marcas de color turquesa parecidas a raíces de un árbol por todo el cuerpo. Y su rinnegan le reveló que estaba curando al uzumaki rubio a distancia usando sellos… chica lista… tenía pensado ir a por ella, pero entonces dos anbu de la otokage intentaron matarlo por la espalda. Menma simplemente se giró, desviando ambas katanas con su antebrazo para luego romper la rodilla del más cercano de una patada y trabar los brazos del otro enemigo. El anbu intentó desesperadamente liberarse, pero poco pudo hacer cuando la boca de menma, con sus colmillos desarrollados, se cerró en su cuello, arrancando un buen pedazo del mismo y condenando a su víctima a su muerte.

-Eso es jugar sucio, menma.- anunció un enfadado Naruto. Menma reaccionó con una sonrisa zorruna con su mentón lleno de sangre mientras el otro anbu se alejaba arrastrándose al tener la rodilla partida en dos.

-¿me vas a montar una de tus escenas de indignación? Esto no es la puta cascada de la verdad, y me estoy cansando de que tus amigos me interrumpan. Querría evitar volver a matar a alguien que me caiga bien…- dejó caer el pelinegro, mientras miraba el cadáver de Tsume.- Si dejan de meterse, dejaré de usarlos de escudos humanos.- Naruto asintió al entender la insinuación, y se dirigió a Sasame, que contemplaba todo en tensión. ¿Su Naruto kun debía de enfrentarse a… eso? ¿A esa especie de hermano gemelo diabólico? Era un puto monstruo, acababa de matar a uno de sus anbu de élite arrancándole la nuez de un mordisco… incluso a su alrededor, los combatientes habían dejado de luchar para ver su combate, ante la brutalidad mostrada por los duelistas.

-Sasame chan… da la orden a tus hombres de que se alejen de aquí…- la pelinaranja iba a replicar, pero Naruto la interrumpió.- Chikara y yo ya hemos calentado lo suficiente, a partir de aquí necesito centrarme sólo en él y no preocuparme por vosotros… por favor.- Sasame apretó los dientes y asintió. Si esos dos iban a empezar a usar técnicas de destrucción masiva, convenía alejarse. La otokage ordenó a sus hombres tomar distancia, mientras el pelinegro hacia un gesto despectivo con la mano y sus hombres hicieron lo propio.- ¿Contento?

-Mucho.- Chikara se triscó el cuello con dejadez, y adoptó su pose de taijutsu con sus cadenas a la espalda y dos cuchillas de in'ton en sus manos.- ¿Nos ponemos serios?

Naruto adoptó una pose de kenjutsu con su guadaña y cadenas, y Menma se lanzó con todo a por él tras volver a rugir como un animal rabioso. Pero, cuando su puño estaba a centímetros del rostro del rubio, este se lo paró con la mano desnuda sin esfuerzo. Chikara vio esos párpados naranjas y esos ojos amarillos de pupila horizontal justo antes de bloquear de milagro el tajo de esa guadaña infernal y salir volando por una patada de Naruto. Antes de que aterrizase, el rubio pudo notar una perturbación en el chakra del enemigo, como si el sello de su vientre se activase parcialmente, imbuyéndolo del chakra repugnante de in'ton. Menma comenzó a desarrollar garras en sus manos, y sus rasgos comenzaron a animalizarse, ampliándose esos colmillos hasta formar la mandíbula de un auténtico depredador, y Naruto se vio obligado a usar el chakra prestado por los bijuus para reforzarse. Quería reservar el de Kurama para el último momento, y usarlo para rematar al enemigo una vez lo viese débil. Naruto exclamó **Katon: gokakyu no jutsu** , y una inmensa bola de fuego salió volando hacia menma, que se limitó a absorberla con el rinnegan. Vale, el ninjutsu directo quedaba descartado, si quería usarlo debía de ser desde cerca para evitar que le diese tiempo a activar esa habilidad. El rubio corrió hacia su enemigo con su guadaña convertida en kusarigama, y el pelinegro le recibió a decenas de pequeñas agujas de in'ton. Menma incluso gritó con furia cuando vio como, paso a paso, su rival se acercaba hacia el desviando sus proyectiles con la cadena de su kusarigama.

Cuando estuvieron a distancia de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, Chikara intentó acertar un zarpazo al rostro del rubio. Era rápido, mucho más rápido que antes, pero el modo sennin lo compensaba con esa percepción extrasensorial mejorada. Naruto lo esquivó con un movimiento de cabeza, e intentó partir en dos a su rival de un tajo horizontal de su arma, pero menma usó el **amenotejikara** para volver a alejarse y lanzar los proyectiles de in'ton. Si mantenía las distancias, Naruto estaba perdido. Naruto recurrió a la velocidad de luz del hirashin para esquivarlos: como cada vez que la usaba, todo se congeló mientras él se movía. Podía ver a Menma estático con una expresión burlona en el rostro, y se aproximó a él con la intención de atacarle con su arma. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que nunca había visto: cuando estaba ya a un paso, y su ataque era imparable, menma dirigió sus ojos hacia él con una sonrisa zorruna, desvió su estocada con el antebrazo con su misma velocidad y golpeó el estómago del uzumaki con su puño, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Naruto se levantó dolorido, mientras el pelinegro se reía.

- **El hirashin te permite moverte a la velocidad de la luz, pero si tu rival también lo conoce, te mueves a una velocidad normal. Ambos somos hijos del relámpago amarillo, Naruto.** \- le contestó el pelinegro con una voz alterada, antinatural, la misma que Naruto tenía cuando se dejaba llevar por el odio y el chakra rojo inundaba su sistema. Debía de mantener la presión, estaba a punto de tener la oportunidad perfecta para usar el chakra de Kurama.

Naruto se dispuso sobre sus cuatro extremidades y exclamó **senpu: hari jigoku** , descargando cientos de afiladas púas formadas de cabello rubio sobre su enemigo, que de verdad no se lo esperaba. Menma tenía que admitir que estaba gratamente sorprendido, Giman tenía razón cuando le aconsejó darle un tiempo a Naruto para mejorar antes de luchar: de la aburrida batalla a base de **rasengan** que se esperaba, habían pasado a una donde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un rival llevaba la iniciativa sin que Menma se estuviese burlando. El pelinegro se agachó e invocó un muro de agua al grito de **Suiton: Suijinheki** , sabiendo que el cabello mojado así perdía dureza, pero aún así algunas púas impactaron en su antebrazo derecho, arrancándole un gesto de fastidio. El agua invocada comenzó a acumularse, y al grito de **Suiton: Suiryudan** , formó un enorme dragón que se lanzó a por Naruto, que se vio envuelto en una nube de humo antes de recibir el impacto. Menma no abandonó la pose de combate, sobre todo porque sabía lo que seguramente había usado para defenderse el rubio. Estas técnicas eran las de ero sennin, ya las había visto antes. Y sonrió complacido cuando Naruto emergió del agua envuelto en una fuerte defensa de pelo gracias a su **Senpu: hari jizo**.

- **Sólo te falta el toque pervertido y serías un auténtico ero sennin…** \- se burló el pelinegro.

-Deberías de mirar más a tu alrededor y menos a mis técnicas…- contestó Naruto con un tono de furia, aunque no pudo contener una media sonrisa burlona exactamente igual que la de menma.

Menma maldijo cuando miró a su alrededor y vio a cinco clones del rubio sobre unos sellos de hirashin, con sus kunai de tres puntas apuntándole. Hijo de perra, la nube de humo previa al impacto del dragón de agua fue un **kage bunshin**. Y ahora el pelinegro se encontraba en medio de una trampa mortal, del temido **Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki (Destello en espiral de la danza aullante estilo tres)** , la versión de choque más potente del rayo amarillo. En un destello amarillo, menma notó como un clon le lanzaba un largo tajo en su espalda, salpicando con su sangre el suelo. Otro clon le impactó una patada en el estómago usando las katas de los sapos, y evitando así la defensa del pelinegro, y el Naruto original le arrancó las cadenas con las suyas para desaparecer antes del contraataque del pelinegro. Con su sharingan pudo desviar un kunai directo a su rostro, pero agarrándolo mientras caía apareció un clon con un rasengan, dispuesto a destrozarlo. Pudo notar a Naruto junto a sus clones a su alrededor, a punto de caer sobre él con sus filos y sus técnicas en una trampa mortal. No. No iba a perder ahí, no iba a perder sin recuperar a su pelirrosada. Y menos contra la técnica de su propio padre. Menma gritó **Shinra tensei** , y apartó a cada enemigo que tuvo alrededor. Naruto aterrizó sobre sus dos piernas y un brazo tras rodar, y tuvo que saltar con su **hirashin** cuando un gigantesco perro de pelaje marrón y ojos púrpuras anillados intentó devorarlo de un bocado. Por reflejos lanzó un tajo de su guadaña reforzado con chakra natural para aumentar el filo, y para su desgracia el perro se dividió en dos.

-Joder, como odio a ese perro…- maldijo Naruto tras chasquear la lengua. Sus cadenas se unieron en una gigante, y esta se lanzó a empalar al perro más cercano, inmovilizándolo por completo. Esquivó un zarpazo de Menma de milagro, le devolvió un puñetazo empleando la kata de los sapos, y esperó a que ese otro perro fuese a por él. Con una rápida sucesión de sellos, exclamó **Kuchiyose: I no o shiri no funsai (invocación: aplastamiento del estomago del sapo)**. La arena a los pies de la invocación se convirtió en paredes estomacales, que comenzaron a absorber al perro sin miramientos.- Ahí estás mejor…

Naruto se detuvo a mirar a menma. Tenía heridas cerrándose por todo el cuerpo, y su rinnegan comenzaba a sangrar por el exceso de uso. Este asalto lo había ganado el rubio, y era el momento de rematar a su enemigo. Con un grito, Naruto se dejó envolver por el chakra dorado de kurama, cubriéndose su piel con el sello de la parca. Sus heridas se regeneraron, su chakra creció exponencialmente. En una exhalación, tan rápido que ni el sharingan de menma pudo seguirlo, lanzó un potente puñetazo al pelinegro. Este retrocedió un par de pasos, y bloqueó como pudo una patada horizontal del rubio, aunque sintió como su antebrazo izquierdo se astillaba por la potencia del impacto hasta partirse. Esa guadaña le abrió un fuerte corte en el pecho, y salió volando hacia atrás sin saber bien dónde estaba cuando otro puñetazo le impactó en el rostro, haciéndole escupir sangre. Volvía a estar en la jaula, volvía a emplear su mejor cualidad: aguantar los golpes sin caer. Contestó con una patada al estómago del rubio, pero una garra de chakra dorado le detuvo y lo golpeó contra el suelo sin miramientos, para luego lanzarle unos metros más lejos y comenzar a invocar el **futon: rasen shuriken** con el que Naruto iba a acabar con él. Menma tenía que admitirlo: su hermano era, con mucha diferencia, el ninja más fuerte al que se había enfrentado. Y estaba orgulloso, esta batalla estaba siendo todo lo que quería, y ahora podía dejar definitivamente de contenerse.

- _ **Madre… es la hora.**_ \- declaró en su paraje mental, mientras una bellísima mujer pelirroja descansaba sentada en posición de loto, rodeada de cadenas oxidadas sujetándola.

- **¿estás seguro? ¿Podrás controlar la deriva? Es muchísimo chakra in'ton, nunca has manejado tanto.** \- contestó con seriedad, y menma la respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.

- ** _No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, ¿no te parece? Naruto se lo ha ganado_**.- Madre respondió con una sonrisa tan hermosa como cruel. Madre, una mujer tan bella como peligrosa, sin duda la mujer más guapa que había visto menma en su vida… y de la que más se procuraba alejar, su relación con ella era completamente tóxica.

- **Bien menma kun…** \- sentenció la mujer, mientras las cadenas a su alrededor se deshacían y se erguía hasta quedar en pie. Aún sacándole menma media cabeza, la mujer besó los labios de su jinchuriki con pasión, siendo respondida por este. Se separaron ligeramente, con esos ojos violetas clavados en los zafiros de menma.- **Sin más restricciones, sochi.**

En el exterior, un gigantesco rugido hizo a todos los allí presentes mirar en dirección a menma. Demonios, hasta Naruto y kurama en su interior abrieron los ojos con pánico. Una gigantesca ola de chakra negro surgió del pelinegro, envolviéndolo mientras su pelo se elevaba al viento por la energía acumulada. Su piel se recubrió de esa sustancia lodosa recorrida por extraños sellos de un color rojo sangre y cerrando todas sus heridas, todos sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos mientras su morro se alargaba, sus manos dibujaron unas garras crueles, y a su espalda, diez colas de chakra negro comenzaron a ondear. Toda esa sustancia negra que lo envolvía se endureció hasta darle la forma de un lobo antropomorfo de diez colas, una imagen de pesadilla que hizo a Naruto sentir un escalofrío mientras ese ojo púrpura anillado y ese ojo rojo con tres tomoes le observaban, brillando entre tanto color oscuro. Naruto lanzó su **rasen shuriken** contra esa… cosa… y, cuando iba a impactar, Chikara lo deshizo de un manotazo, como si fuese una simple racha de viento. Los sentidos de Naruto enviaron mil señales al rubio, alarmándolo por los niveles de chakra que estaba percibiendo: colas, y colas, y más colas de chakra. No había visto nada igual desde el juubi, ni óbito y madara como jinchuriki del diez colas habían alcanzado ese nivel antes. Con ellos, el chakra del diez colas se hallaba en cierta manera contenido, no en vano no colaboraban con la bestia en su interior, sino que le arrebataban el chakra. Sin embargo, en el caso de menma, lo que fuese que tenía dentro colaboraba totalmente con él, sin restringir el chakra. Y, como mínimo, doblaba las máximas reservas del rubio.

Naruto parpadeó, y esa bestia apareció a su espalda. Intentó defenderse con sus cadenas, pero el puñetazo de menma le impactó de lleno en el pecho, lanzándolo unos metros por el aire con un grito de dolor. A pesar de la defensa del manto de chakra, menma le había partido un par de costillas. Intentó disponerse en pie, pero su enemigo estaba sobre él, obligándole a usar su **hirashin** para alejarse y tomar aire. Y, cuando apareció en su sello, un **rasengan** de chakra in'ton volaba en su dirección. Tuvo que emplear mucho chakra para desviar con una zarpa de chakra dorado ese ataque, estaba exageradamente cargado y comprimido. Lo lanzó al aire, y la explosión resultante hizo agacharse a todos los presentes. El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando volvía a tener a Chikara encima. Una patada de su rival y CRACK, su rodilla se dobló en un ángulo imposible, arrancándole un espeluznante grito de dolor. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió lanzar a Menma por los aires empleando sus cadenas, pero este, en lugar de volver a caer al alcanzar su punto de mayor elevación, se quedó flotando en el aire, mirándole con un gesto de burla a través de ese rostro demoniaco. Creó en su mano otro **rasengan** de in'ton, y lo lanzó contra Naruto, que a duras penas se sostenía sobre su otra pierna mientras kurama trataba de regenerarle. El rubio dispuso otra zarpa de chakra dorado para volver a desviarlo, como la vez anterior.

- **No eres el único que ha aprendido trucos nuevos del otro, Naruto** \- declaró menma con una voz potente, gutural, una voz que se oyó en todo el campo de batalla.- **Rasenrengan (cadena de esferas en espiral)**

- **¡CUIDADO CACHORRO!** \- grito un alarmado Kurama en su interior, mientras daba la orden inmediata a los clones que controlaba de ir a apoyar en este combate.

Y Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pánico cuando esa esfera de **rasengan** , justo antes de impactar contra su zarpa de chakra dorado, se dividió en otras veinte, que lo rodearon por completo antes de explotar. La potencia del golpe fue tal que incluso los combatientes cercanos se vieron afectados, despedazando a muchos ninjas inocentes que estaban demasiado cerca. Cuando la explosión terminó, entre el humo se pudo ver a un dolorido Naruto sobre una rodilla, con su manto de chakra dorado forzado al limite. Entonces, de entre el humo surgió menma, que con un rugido se lanzó en una carga directa contra su presa. Un depredador apex. Naruto sintió como la garra izquierda del pelinegro atravesaba su manto de chakra, y también su hombro, y se fijaba con fuerza en su clavícula, arrancándole un grito de dolor espeluznante. Intentó golpear con la otra mano, pero menma se la agarró con su otra zarpa y se la retorció hasta rompérsela, para luego lanzarle un puñetazo al rostro que le saltó varios dientes. Lo llevó arrastrando mientras el rubio escupía sangre a borbotones por la boca, ya sin su manto de chakra, hasta el tocón astillado de medio metro de un árbol cercano, y sin más miramientos lo clavó en él. Las astillas de lo que anteriormente era el árbol atravesaron su torso, empalándolo, dañando sus pulmones y vientre. Aún así, Naruto sólo emitió un gemido ahogado e intentó levantarse para luchar, pero Menma rugió con rabia y volvió a golpearle el rostro con su puño cubierto de sangre del rubio, partiéndole la nariz. Luego lanzó un mordisco a su cuello, arrancándole un buen pedazo de carne entre los gritos de dolor de su víctima, y rugió triunfal al cielo cuando Naruto cerró los ojos, vencido por el dolor hasta caer inconsciente.

- **¡GROARRRRR! ¡MIRADME! MIRAD QUIÉN HA SUCUMBIDO A MIS GARRAS.** \- rugió al firmamento, pero entonces miró al rubio con confusión. Sus heridas mortales se estaban cerrando a un ritmo vertiginoso, evitando su desangramiento. Y su rinnegan le indicó la causa. Dirigió esos ojos de muerte unos metros a su derecha. Allí, Sakura se encontraba en esa pose de loto, con sus raíces de color turquesa en el cuerpo. Temblaba, sangraba por la nariz y ojos, y sus reservas de chakra estaban al limite. Estaba vinculando todo su poder al rubio para evitar su muerte.

-No… no… lo hagas… onegai…- rogó con una voz apagada, casi susurrando por la falta de fuerzas, y Chikara por un momento dudó. Pero luego volvió a rugir en su dirección, llevado por la ira. Veía de nuevo a Naruto venciéndolo con ese puñetazo en el aire. Quería venganza. Quería sangre. Y luego se juntó lo que había descubierto al intentar controlarla con el **kotoamatsukami**. Los celos le invadieron, la ira, el odio… la deriva.

- **¿TANTO LE AMAS? ¡AHORA DEJARÁS DE HACERLO… PARA SIEMPRE!** \- la gritó con una voz cargada de rencor, para preparar el zarpazo final.

Su garra descendió hacia el rostro de un inconsciente Naruto, pero no pudo completar su trayecto. Chikara sintió como una inmensa fuerza, una tan pura que incluso dañaba su chakra in'ton, frenaba su brazo, y luego como si del rubio surgiese una onda de choque de tal potencia que lo mandó a volar decenas de metros hacia atrás aún sujetándose con su chakra al suelo. Cuando levantó su mirada, vio a Naruto inconsciente, siendo sacado de ese árbol por Sakura mientras la gema púrpura del colgante del rubio emitía un inmenso fulgor y a ambos les rodeaba una esfera de color rosáceo. Y, por un segundo, interponiéndose entre él y sus presas desde dentro de la esfera, vio el espectro de una mujer de cabello rubio suave y ojos violetas, con su blanca piel surcada por kanjis arcanos, mirarle con pura furia, para luego desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez. Gracias a su inner había logrado recuperar cada parte de su consciencia sin secuelas tras ese asalto del **kotoamatsukami** , y ahora podía disponerse para el combate. O mejor dicho, para apoyar el combate. En cuanto pudo, situó al rubio, que en ese momento luchaba con su guadaña contra Chikara. O más bien menma. Maldita sea, había tenido la evidencia ante sus ojos y no se había dado cuenta hasta que se conecto a él con su modo sennin: sentía exactamente lo contrario que con Naruto, porque era la versión contraria de Naruto. Ya lo vio luchar hace años, cuando óbito les encerró en esa dimensión alternativa para intentar arrebatarle a Naruto su bijuu, y se culpaba por no haberlo identificado antes. Si la alianza hubiese sabido quién era antes de luchar contra él, no habrían caído en esa trampa. Habrían sido cautos, sobre todo sabiendo que en medio del ejército enemigo reposaba una bomba de chakra viviente con una mente astuta para la batalla y una determinación de hierro. Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, debía de ayudar al rubio, que en ese momento salvaba a Sasame Fuuma de una oleada de agujas in'ton lanzadas por menma. El muy baka había interpuesto su cuerpo para evitar que la pelinaranja sufriese el ataque, y ahora tenía una herida envenenada en el antebrazo izquierdo. Menos mal que su inner se había adelantado a la estupidez de su sol particular y les había vinculado con un sello de trasvase de chakra uzumaki, un sello que la permitía curar al rubio a distancia. Canalizó chakra Yoton (elemento yang), el chakra contrario al venenoso in'ton, y el rubio pudo seguir luchando.

De ahí que de momento no interviniese, de momento le apoyaría. Acababa de resistir el genjutsu definitivo, el insuperable **Kotoamatsukami** , y para ello había empleado una cantidad de chakra brutal para fragmentar su mente y volver a unirla. Necesitaba recargarse de esa energía para no ser un puñetero estorbo en esa batalla. Cualquier otro habría tenido que abandonar a Naruto para cumplir ese objetivo… pero cualquier otro no era la alumna de la reina babosa. Su control de chakra era perfecto, quizás el mejor del mundo, y le permitía curar al rubio a distancia mientras hacía fluir esa energía a su interior. Luego, cuando karin curase a Sasuke, le dejarían dispuesto para la batalla y todo el equipo siete lucharía contra menma. Además, por lo que estaba viendo, Naruto no iba tan mal, estaba reservando a kurama para el momento oportuno, y su rival ya tenía diversas heridas graves. Quizás el rubio volviese a sorprender al mundo, como ya hizo ante rivales supuestamente invencibles como el juubi, madara, kaguya o Sasuke. Pero entonces la realidad la golpeó de bruces. Chikara rugió al cielo, y la pelirrosada emitió un grito de terror al sentirlo mejor que nadie debido a su modo sennin. Esa inmensa marea de chakra negro que llevaba todo el tiempo estática se estaba moviendo, todo al mismo tiempo, fluyendo hacia el sistema de chakra del pelinegro. Una masa infinita, un poder incluso por encima del del juubi. El rubio no podía ganar. Quizás nadie pudiese ganar.

Sakura vio horrorizada como, tras un intercambio de golpes, ese… monstruo del chakra… atrapaba a Naruto en una técnica parecida a la lluvia de **rasengan** del rubio. Ese manto de chakra le protegía de la mayor parte del daño, pero lo hacía a duras penas. Sakura reforzó su conexión con el rubio al máximo, transfiriéndole todo el chakra posible para su curación. Sentía su dolor, las heridas y quemaduras que sufrió incluso a pesar de ese manto protector, y eso la hizo apretar los dientes con desesperación. Entonces Chikara apareció entre el humo, y atravesó el hombro del rubio con su garra. Sakura gritó de dolor, sintiéndolo en sus carnes al estar plenamente conectada al rubio, y dirigió entre lágrimas su poder a esa herida. Sentía como si esa paliza se la estuviesen dando a ella, y era insoportable. Pero ese ser no se frenó, y continuó su ataque: sintió como si su propia mano se retorciese hasta romperse cuando Menma le partió la suya al rubio, y casi se sintió colapsar cuando el rubio fue empalado en ese árbol. Gritó de dolor y mantuvo su conexión, puesto que su chakra era necesario para evitar que su pulmón derecho colapsase, para que su estómago contuviese la hemorragia y que el cuerpo no cediese ante el daño masivo. Sentía su propia nariz sangrar, ese sabor ferroso en su boca, incluso sus ojos la dolían por el esfuerzo. Desesperada, le rogó al sectario que parase, incluso dispuesta a que se la llevase con tal de que no matase al rubio, pero Chikara no atendió a razones y preparó su golpe final, uno que la ojijade no podría curar.

Y en ese momento, con todo perdido, ocurrió un milagro. Menma, antes de completar el zarpazo mortal, fue rechazado por una energía desconocida, una tan potente que incluso podía ver su color rosáceo desde su posición. Sakura sólo sentía que procedía del colgante del rubio, y que era esencialmente bondadosa, benigna. Incluso pudo detectar amor entre lo que transmitía ese poder. Corrió como pudo hasta el uzumaki, dispuesta a sacarle de ese tocón de árbol y curarle. Si fuese necesario daría su vida. Pero, a pesar de su concentración, pudo ver a alguien acariciando el rostro del rubio durante un segundo. Era extraño, era una figura hecha de luz blanca, sólo pudiendo distinguirse dos ojos violetas y un pelo largo y de color rubio suave entre tanto brillo. Esa figura la miró, y luego asintió para desaparecer. Chikara, repuesto del impacto de esa energía, se dispuso a volver contra su presa, pero entonces algo se lo impidió. Sasuke había contemplado el mismo espectáculo sangriento contra Naruto que Sakura con horror, mientras Karin se llevaba las manos a la boca en un grito desesperado. El uchiha intentó levantarse para evitar ese último remate, pero su pulmón colapsado se lo impidió. Gritó como si ese golpe fuese dirigido a él cuando esa garra descendió hacia el rubio, y, como Sakura, no se explicó que impidió ese terrible desenlace. Pero karin no iba a esperar más.

-Sasuke, muérdeme.- el pelinegro la miró con sorpresa, pero karin solamente se levantó la manga de su traje anbu y le acercó el antebrazo a la boca.- es la única manera de curarte ese pulmón y regenerarte tu chakra a tiempo para salvar a nii chan. Toma todo lo que necesites de mi, reservaré el chakra justo para no morirme, ya me sacará alguien de aquí. ¡RÁPIDO!

El uchiha no discutió más, y se apresuró a morder a la uzumaki. Esta tenía una reacción atípica con la mordedura del pelinegro: mientras que con el resto esos mordiscos eran extremadamente dolorosos, con Sasuke eran… diferentes. Incluso agradables. Emitió un gemido ahogado, y sintió como su chakra se drenaba hacia el pelinegro. Lo contempló con la vista cada vez más borrosa, pudo ver cómo ese boquete de su pecho se cerraba milagrosamente, como sus reservas de chakra se reponían parcialmente, y lo hizo hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente, con un ápice ínfimo de chakra y las manos protegiendo su vientre. Sasuke la acomodó en una posición cómoda, la contempló unos segundos con agradecimiento, sintiéndose capaz de ayudar a su amigo, y se lanzó a por Menma, que se encontraba en ese momento reanudando una carga contra un Naruto inconsciente y herido de muerte que estaba empezando a ser atendido por una temblorosa Sakura. Gritó **Shinra tensei** , más con el objetivo de alejarle lo suficiente que de matarlo, y suspiró con alivio cuando vio que el pelinegro no se esperaba su ataque. Menma aterrizó a cientos de metros antes de poder volverse a poner en pie, y entonces contempló al ejército entero de la alianza, acompañado de los clones del rubio cubiertos del manto rojo de Kurama y cinco bijuus, cargando contra él. Esa presa era importante, su hermano podría esperar…

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sasuke a la haruno, que comenzaba a aplicar su chakra verdoso con desesperación sobre esa masa sanguinolenta que era el pecho de Naruto. La ojijade le miró fugazmente, señalándole que le oía.- encárgate de curarlo, yo combatiré a Chikara y os cubriré de sus técnicas, tú sólo concéntrate en él.

Sakura asintió, y comenzó a curarlo entre lágrimas. Lágrimas porque todo su esfuerzo era inútil: como una niña intentando coger todas las gotas de lluvia de una tormenta, ella era incapaz de tapar las heridas que el rubio sufría. Cada herida que cerraba era sustituida por dos aún más apremiantes. Incluso posó su cuerpo sobre el rubio para aumentar la presión y reducir el sangrado, realizando un torniquete circunstancial que poco tiempo la sumaría. Tan desesperada estaba por curarlo que la haruno ignoró el Apocalipsis que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor tras alcanzar Chikara la línea de la alianza. Gritó y lloró, conduciendo aún más chakra hacia el rubio, dispuesta a morirse sobre él si era necesario con tal de salvarle, activando incluso su **byakugou no in** y extendiéndolo sobre el uzumaki. No podía soportar el perderlo, y todo era culpa suya. Estúpido baka, tendría que haberle hecho caso y no haber ido al combate. Ella en serio creía que Naruto no iría a combatir, pero al final lo había hecho. Ese imbécil había ido allí sólo por ella, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Le rogó que no se muriese, le prometió mil cosas, incluso que lo dejaría todo atrás y viviría con él en Nami para olvidarse del mundo, que sería Sakura uzumaki desde ese mismo instante. Lo que fuese. Sólo le necesitaba a él… sólo le quería a él.

- **Chiquilla.** \- gritó a su espalda una voz gutural muy conocida. Giró su rostro lleno de lagrimas, y vio a un clon del rubio con ese manto rojo, con dos pequeños sapos en sus hombros, uno verde y otro morado, y acompañado de otros tres clones del rubio con rasgos extraños: uno tenía su piel invadida por el coral, incluso con formaciones de blanco arrecife cubriendo parte de su rostro; otro envuelto en lava y con dos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula inferior; y otro más recubierto de una extraña sustancia pegajosa, con su pelo lacio y una expresión de cansancio. Tres clones del rubio controlados por esos tres biju, al fin y al cabo también era su jinchuriki.- **¡Continúa curándole, no le dejes morir!** \- Sakura asintió con seriedad, dejando todas sus preguntas para otro momento, mientras Kurama se dirigía a sus hermanos que controlaban esos clones y a los sapos.- **Shima, ayuda a Sakura con la curación; Fukasaku, ayúdale a recargar su chakra natural; y Isobu, songoku, Saiken, transferidnos todo nuestro chakra, rápido, lo necesitaremos para cuando despierte.**

- **Kurama, está más muerto que vivo, y el chakra in'ton habrá envenenado completamente su energía espiritual, esencial para generar chakra.** \- declaró con pesadumbre Shima, mientras comenzaba a atender al rubio como podía junto a la haruno.- **deberíais de emplear ese chakra vuestro en luchar contra ese monstruo…**

- **No, hace falta aquí. Mis hermanos sólo están ganando tiempo en esa lucha, no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad ni uniéndonos nosotros a ellos. Nuestro enemigo es uno con todo su poder reunido, nosotros nueve diferentes sin unir. Necesitamos al gaki, él es el único que puede reunir nuestra fuerza. Despertará, estoy seguro… reconozco esa energía que le ha salvado.** \- repuso con determinación el clon de Naruto, mientras transfería su manto de chakra al ojiazul y desaparecía. Todos procedieron a obedecer, dispuestos a colaborar en el plan del nueve colas, mientras Sakura se dirigió al oído de Naruto.

-No me dejes sola Naruto…- le susurró entre lágrimas mientras le seguía aplicando su chakra.- me prometiste que jamás nos separaríamos, y tú nunca incumples una promesa. Onegai… haré lo que quieras, estaré orgullosa de apellidarme uzumaki si es lo que deseas… sólo quédate conmigo…

Mientras, en otro lugar, Naruto mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo su entorno con felicidad. El sol plateado impactaba con naturalidad en su cara, bañándolo con una sensación cálida, y una suave brisa surcaba su rostro. Un paraíso, aunque la principal razón estaba bajo sí. El joven shinobi, tumbado boca arriba en ese mullido césped, reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo más cómodo en el que había estado. Sentía una mano juguetear con su cabello, mesándolo y enredándolo alrededor de su dedo con tranquilidad, mientras otra sostenía un libro sobre su pecho. Una voz melodiosa y femenina que siempre le calmaba le estaba leyendo el pasaje de un libro, uno sobre un señor perteneciente a una aldea de guerreros llamada Roma, que defendía un puente en solitario contra cinco mil enemigos. A pesar de que esa mujer siempre encontraba alguna lectura que llamase la atención de su imparable imaginación, lo que más le gustaba de esos momentos era oírla. Normalmente Naruto pasaba por la vida como en un combate: corriendo, improvisando, saltando cada obstáculo. Así le enseñaron a vivir cuando era un niño maltratado, y nunca cambiaría. Pero había ciertas personas, como esa mujer, que eran capaces de hacerle pararse a contemplar la vida. Ver el paisaje y tomar aire antes de volver a correr. Y era esa la razón por la que era extremadamente difícil enamorarle: la mujer tenía que lograr ese efecto en él. Y por el momento, sólo dos mujeres y su hija lo habían logrado.

-"¿Y qué mejor manera tiene de morir un hombre, que sobre las cenizas de sus padres, y los templos de sus dioses?"- leyó la mujer, para mirarle fijamente con esos ojos violetas que le expresaban tanto al rubio, y sin borrar una suave sonrisa de su rostro. Naruto abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Zafiro contra violeta, otra vez, y lo echaba muchísimo de menos. La joven bajó el rostro mientras acariciaba con su mano esa mejilla y besó sus labios en un ósculo marcado, un beso cargado de sentimiento, y con un claro mensaje, "te he echado de menos, tontorrón". No supo el rubio cuanto estuvo besándola, muy poco para su gusto, pero, cuando se separaron, la joven vio ese mohín caprichoso del ojiazul y contestó con una risa, para luego acariciarle las marcas zorrunas de su mejilla con el pulgar y arrancarle otra a él.- estás más guapo cuando sonríes, tontorrón.

-Shion chan…- contestó el ojiazul, adoptando una mueca confusa y mirándola de arriba abajo.- he tenido… he tenido un sueño muy raro…

-¿Ah si?- respondió con esa suave risa la sacerdotisa, para luego volver a acariciar ese cabello mientras posaba su libro en el pecho del ojiazul.- ¿y qué pasaba en ese sueño?

-Te… te perdía… y yo me perdía contigo… y luego…

-Luego Sakura san te encontraba y te recordaba que hay que continuar andando el camino, ¿no?

-S… si…- respondió Naruto con una mueca confusa.- Y después… después tenía que luchar para que Shio tuviese un futuro… pero mi enemigo era yo mismo, y me vencía… ¿era… era real? ¿O lo es esto?

-¿Qué es real, Naruto kun? Ya te lo leí una vez… la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son.- le preguntó una divertida Shion, mientras le tomaba con suavidad de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.- ¿Qué es real para ti?

-Esto… esto es real… tú eres real…

-Claro que lo soy, te prometí que nunca más estarías sólo…- contestó Shion con otra suave risa. Se la veía radiante, feliz por poder hablar con el amor de su vida, y contagiaba con ese espíritu a Naruto.- ¿Y no te olvidas de más gente?

-Sa… Sakura chan… Shio…- añadió con un tono más preocupado. ¿Dónde estaban? En ese sueño estaban…

-Si, exacto Naruto. Están en peligro. Por eso debes de volver.

-Shion chan… he perdido, tú lo has visto… no puedo vencer a eso, es mil veces más fuerte que yo…- repuso un afectado Naruto, recordando sus últimos instantes. Todo ese dolor, como esa marea de sufrimiento le sobrepasó hasta dejarle inconsciente.

-Ya, y es porque eres un tontorrón. ¿Qué te dije sobre no cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros? Tienes nueve bijuus, un ejército shinobi, un amigo con los ojos de un dios, otro que mueve el desierto a voluntad y a Sakura para curarte cualquier herida, pero decides entrar al combate tú sólo por tu complejo de héroe…- le reprendió Shion, mientras Naruto adoptaba un mohín de indignación.

-Lo hacia para salvar vidas, y Sasuke teme no estaba para luchar…

-Lo haces porque eres un tontorrón que sólo piensa en los demás, para bien y para mal. Naruto kun, debes de apoyarte en el resto para lograr algunas metas, y asumir que no vas a poder salvarnos a todos siempre.- le explicó con un tono más calmado, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño que acababa de cometer una travesura

-Ya… ya es tarde Shion chan… es imposible que sobreviva a lo que me ha hecho menma…

-Ah, no, del chakra in'ton me he encargado yo, y Sakura san está fuera curándote cada herida, y lo logrará. Siempre he envidiado eso de ella… yo sólo puedo esperarte aquí y ayudarte en este momento concreto, ella en cambio siempre ha sabido qué tecla tocar para ayudarte día a día… por cierto, espero que te eche una buena bronca por imprudente… fue dejarte un par de días sólo y que acabases luchando contra un ser todopoderoso en solitario en una batalla por el destino del mundo… bruto. Aunque supongo que es tu naturaleza... por eso te queremos tanto...

-¡Si fue ella quién decidió ir a luchar! No podía dejarla morir, casi me muero cuando te pasó a ti, como para que pase otra vez…- repuso un indignado Naruto. Vale que su plan de llegada triunfal no había acabado muy bien, pero no era todo culpa suya. Si Sakura no fuese tan cabezota, ahora estarían ambos en su casa de Nami, a salvo.

-Lo sé, y ambos tomasteis la decisión correcta. Te recuerdo que lo vi todo con anterioridad, Naruto kun, y por ello puse parte de mi chakra en esa gema que llevas al cuello, para echarte una buena bronca cuando decidieses hacer el bien, pero de mala manera. Como te diría Sakura san: eres un baka.- al finalizar, Shion adoptó un tono de voz muy parecido al de la haruno, haciendo al uzumaki mirar al suelo avergonzado. Veinte años y seguían abroncándole.- Y ahora vas a volver y luchar junto a tus amigos, nada de hacerlo sólo, ¿me has oído? Hay muchísimo en juego, él no puede ganar.

-Shion chan… no… no sé si podremos vencerle, aún juntos… lo has visto, es… invencible.

-Oh, créeme, lo estoy viendo ahora… el único día fácil fue ayer…- confesó la rubia con una mueca de preocupación mientras veía a Chikara literalmente destrozar a cinco biju sin ayuda…- pero vencerás. Recuerda que le has prometido volver a cierto angelito… no te imaginas lo que echo de menos a mi pequeño sol… ah, antes de que se me olvide, he hablado con tu madre, es un encanto de mujer por cierto, pero de su parte, que ahorques a Kurama con sus propias colas por llamarla tomate… me dijo que tú lo entenderías…- Naruto se rió con estruendo. Ya sabía que ni muerta su madre dejaría que ese biju se riese de su pelo…- pero no nos desviemos del tema, que ahí fuera te necesitan desesperadamente. Vuelve y vence, confía en tus compañeros y ten fe en la victoria. Hazme caso, es posible ganarle.

-Va… vale, Shion chan… lo haré… pero tú… ¿tú estarás bien? Te… te echo de menos…- confesó Naruto con aprehensión. No quería separarse de ella, tenía tantas cosas que decirla, tanto que hablarle de Shio…

-Estaré bien, Naruto kun. Aquí no existe el tiempo, para mí sólo será esperarte un segundo. Y os estoy observando siempre, así que no me eches de menos y sé feliz. Me alegra que cumplieses tu promesa, sabía que no me fallarías…- le reveló, acariciándole de nuevo esas marcas zorrunas y contestándole con un suave e involuntario ronroneo el rubio. Todo comenzó a brillar con fuerza, mientras el uzumaki se notaba volviendo al mundo real. Shion se apresuró a besarlo de nuevo, otro ósculo cargado de sentimiento, y luego lo miró fijamente con esos ojos violetas.- esto para que no me eches de menos un tiempo. Y recuerda: No tengas miedo… rey de uzushiogakure.

* * *

Menma aterrizó a casi trescientos metros de donde estaba antes tras ese impacto del Shinra tensei de Sasuke, dispuesto a continuar su batalla y matar a Naruto de una vez, pero tuvo que alejarse aún más cuando recibió un nuevo ataque. Varias bijudamas habían impactado donde estaba antes, obligándole a retroceder y contemplar a su nuevo enemigo. Ante él se mostraba la imagen del poder que atesoraba el continente entero: un ejército inmenso, miles y miles de shinobi y guerreros entrenados, todos cargando a la carrera entre gritos. Incluso pudo ver gracias a su rinnegan a varios conocidos: a su kaze no ojo (princesa de viento) portando su abanico, al kazekage acumulando toda la arena posible, al gran rock lee, y a su querida princesita uchiha, todos preparándose para el combate. Y eso no era lo más aterrador de ese enemigo: entre esa masa de soldados, cargaban también la friolera de cinco bijuus, además de cientos de clones de Naruto claramente manejados por kurama. Pudo ver a Shukaku rodeado de cientos de figuras de arena parecidas a mapaches, que cargaban hacia él corriendo a cuatro patas; a matatabi preparando sus rayos, con la electricidad estática recorriendo el aire al alrededor de sus dos colas; a kokuo, cargando al frente con sus cinco colas retraídas para ganar velocidad; a Chomei generando decenas de copias suyas más pequeñas, su amado enjambre de escarabajos de siete colas: y a killer bee convertido en Gyuki, preparando sus tentáculos.

- **Bueno, me da que tendré que comandar de nuevo a mis…** \- Chikara observó alrededor y descubrió que estaba solo. El ejército entero de la secta había sido exterminado de la que combatía a Naruto, como revelaban los miles de cuerpos de sus antiguos hombres esparcidos por doquier. Cualquiera habría huido, pero cualquiera no era Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, el último de su clan, el guerrero más fuerte que había dado el continente shinobi, el rey de uzushiogakure. El pelinegro simplemente se rió, y lo hizo con estruendo, con una risa maniaca, para luego tronarse el cuello y los dedos.- **Vaya blandos, sólo son unas decenas de colas… Bueno…** -Chikara giró el cuello ligeramente dentro de su forma lupina.- **sería la hostia que destruyese ese ejército entero yo sólo… ¿no creéis?** \- preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirarte a ti, si, a ti, lector de esta historia.- **_madre, ¿Qué tal una buena banda sonora?_**

- **Me has leído la mente sochi… ¿Dies irae, de Mozart?** \- preguntó la loba, canalizando su casi infinito chakra hacia su jinchuriki, que negó con la cabeza.

- ** _Muy usado… y un poco antiguo…_**

-¿ **Battle royale?**

- ** _No está mal, pero quiero algo un poco más… nuevo…_** \- contestó el pelinegro, mientras el ejército se acercaba cada vez más. Menma saltó a un lado, esquivando una nueva bijudama que destrozó una zona de dunas a kilómetros de distancia. No iba a cargar sin un buen acompañamiento, la ocasión lo merecía...

- **¿E for extinction?** \- el pelinegro ensanchó su sonrisa, enseñando esos colmillos todavía manchados de la sangre de Naruto.

- ** _Como me conoces…_** \- concedió Menma, mientras tomaba la katana del cadáver de un anbu de la alianza que yacía a su lado.- **te la tomo prestada…** \- declaró el sectario, para luego proceder a sostenerla entre sus dientes mientras el arma se cargaba de esa sustancia negra y venenosa.

El sectario comenzó su carga hacia el ejército enemigo de la que en su cabeza sonaba la canción. Mientras corría, su cuerpo fue goteando esa sustancia negra, que empapó la arena hasta convertirla en una masa viscosa, una masa de la que empezaron a surgir centenares de hijos de madre con una cola a su espalda, lobos que corrieron a acompañar a su señor en ese combate. Al frente, los shinobi de la alianza notaron su valor disminuir de golpe. Demonios ¿Chikara estaba cargando? Maldita sea, eran miles, y les acompañaban centenares de clones del héroe legendario y cinco bijuus, el suelo tronando y revolviéndose con cada pisada de esos titanes sería suficiente para hacer huir incluso a un kage. Pero ese psicópata estaba cargando, y muchos de los shinobi de Suna que se encontraban en esa carga tragaron grueso. La última vez que vieron a un solo hombre cargar contra un ejército, perdieron a la mitad de sus tropas en menos de una hora. Sólo las arengas de los oficiales evitaron que decelerasen en su carrera cuando cientos de lobos comenzaron a surgir de la arena negra que rodeaba cada paso del sectario, lobos que aullaron y rugieron con rabia, para dirigir sus ojos rojos como dos rubíes hacia los ninjas aliados. Ambos bandos se encontraron a mitad de camino, y entonces comenzó de nuevo la batalla.

Chikara recibió a una kunoichi que había saltado para intentar empalarle con una katana con un zarpazo que la partió directamente por la mitad, para luego descabezar a otro shinobi de hoshigakure que la seguía, al cual ni su armadura de chakra le protegió del potente golpe. Giró su cabeza y alargó el filo de la katana retenida con sus fuertes mandíbulas, destripando a otros tres shinobi que creían que era su oportunidad para atacar. El giro le llevó a dar la espalda a sus enemigos, y eso hizo a otros cinco aliados pensar que era su turno, pero no podían estar más equivocados… no habían tenido en cuenta esas diez colas, esos diez apéndices que menma podía endurecer como el acero si lo deseaba. Las colas descendieron sobre los pobres desgraciados, arrancando miembros, atravesando sus cuerpos y descabezando a cada shinobi o kunoichi que se aproximase. Incluso un pobre desgraciado de kusagakure fue empalado desde la boca hasta la parte baja de la espalda por uno de esos apéndices, quedándose emitiendo gritos ahogados de dolor para horror de sus aliados, incluso frenando su ataque algunos de ellos para temblar. Otro grupo intentó atacarle por el frente, y Chikara soltó el líquido de su katana para salpicar en su dirección. En cuanto el líquido negro impactó en sus cuerpos, sus víctimas gritaron de dolor, sintiendo como esa sustancia similar al ácido no paraba hasta comer sus huesos, y todo lo que estuviese por medio.

A su alrededor, los hijos de madre defendían a su amo, procurando evitar que los shinobi se acumulasen en cantidades molestas. Cada uno tenía el poder de un shinobi entrenado, así que no era fácil vencerlos, aún con la superioridad numérica. Era común incluso verles lanzar intensas llamaradas contra los desprevenidos aliados que morían sin remisión entre gritos de dolor. Mientras, Chikara recibió un proyectil desde arriba. Miró con el ceño fruncido, y vio a cuatro de esos molestos escarabajos de Chomei, cada uno del tamaño de un caballo, acumulando energía para nuevas descargas. Menma escupió su katana para empuñarla con su mano izquierda, concentró chakra en sus patas traseras mientras la arena de su alrededor flotaba en el aire por la energía acumulada, y saltó hacia ellos con un potente rugido. Alcanzó al primero y lo empaló con su katana, emitiendo el ente un grito de dolor mientras notaba todo ese chakra venenoso corromperlo y deshacerlo desde dentro. De la que caía, se impulsó con el cuerpo a medio destruir de ese escarabajo para alcanzar al segundo y repetir el proceso. Los otros dos lo atacaron en el aire con sendos proyectiles de chakra que fueron desviados por las colas de menma, que al caer soltó la katana y lanzó dos **rasengan** de in'ton contra sus objetivos, destrozándolos en sendas explosiones.

Iba a caer con estilo, pero un enorme látigo de arena le agarró de una de sus zarpas, para lanzarlo con violencia en medio del ejército enemigo, lejos de sus lobos, que se afanaban por alcanzarle con una ferocidad nunca vista. Desgarraban, mordían, incineraban… nada los detenía, aún sufriendo numerosas bajas. El sectario abrió un enorme boquete al caer, y los shinobi de la alianza intentaron aprovecharse de eso para rematarlo en el suelo. Pero, cuando se acercaron, entre el humo vieron al pelinegro ya en pie, mientras esas líneas y sellos rojos que recorrían su cuerpo brillaban con más fuerza. Una decena de finos rayos surgieron del cuerpo, y descontroladamente lo rodearon, electrocutando en medio de un intenso sufrimiento a las decenas de shinobi que contactaron. El pelinegro apretó los dientes: a él le dolía ese ataque, pero a ellos aún más. Entre la multitud escuchó **basho tennin** , y sintió como la gravedad le atraía hacia un preparado Sasuke, que le esperaba con su katana enfilada. ¿Quería gravedad? Pues a ese juego podían jugar dos… El pelinegro concentró chakra en su rinnegan, y gritó **tengai shinsei**. Sasuke contempló con horror como una decena de enormes meteoritos envueltos en llamas iban hacia su posición a toda velocidad, y sólo pudo usar su **amenotejikara** para escapar de su muerte, aunque los centenares de shinobi a su espalda no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Entre el humo del impacto de ese ataque y los gritos de dolor de los heridos, un shinobi pelirrojo rodeado de arena intentaba por todos los medios golpear con sus técnicas al sectario, pero este era demasiado rápido. Dispuso desesperado su defensa absoluta contra un zarpazo que iba dirigido a su cabeza, y saltó hacia atrás cuando ni con esa defensa pudo parar el ataque. Cayó al suelo, pero menma no pudo aprovecharlo al impactarle una pequeña bijudama en el pecho, frenando su andar. Dos clones de Naruto, con el manto de chakra de cuatro colas de Kurama, rugieron y corrieron en su dirección, intentarlo cazarlo. El de su derecha lanzó un zarpazo que el pelinegro bloqueó con su antebrazo, sufriendo un corte por ello que se cerró casi al instante. El otro kiuby lanzó un ataque hacia sus piernas, pero Chikara sólo saltó para dejarlo pasar, y cayó sobre él, apretando su cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo e inmovilizando sus colas con las suyas. El otro intentó reanudar un zarpazo para ayudar a su compañero, pero menma lo agarró del cuello con fuerza. La bestia se retorció, intentando liberarse, pero no era rival para él, para un depredador apex. Chikara simplemente apretó con más fuerza, hasta que un sonoro CRACK reveló que había partido el cuello a la criatura, que se disolvió en humo. Luego simplemente apretó su pisotón hasta que la cabeza del otro kiuby reventó, prosiguiendo su masacre.

Cargó Chikara contra un grupo de aterrados shinobi cercanos, que intentaron defenderse con todo. Bolas de fuego, estacas de piedra, balas de aire… todo o lo desviaban esas colas, o directamente se disolvía al impactar contra esa piel negra con líneas rojas brillantes. Un proyectil de viento más potente que el resto impactó en el pelinegro, que notó un potente corte en el pecho antes de que este se cerrase por el chakra de madre. Un grupo de diez shinobi habían combinado todo su chakra en un ataque conjunto de viento, una inmensa bala de aire tan afilada como para cortarle. Menma les mostró una sonrisa espeluznante mientras los diez guerreros volvían a combinar su futon en un único ataque… dos pueden jugar a ninjutsu. El lupino realizó una serie rápida de sellos y exclamó **futon: joha repuu sho (viento: oleada descomunal de aire violento)** , disparando una inmensa onda de viento, onda que ganó aún más poder al absorber el ataque de esos diez enemigos. El ataque despedazó a esos infortunados shinobi, y a decenas más como si fuesen trigo un día de siembra. Luego lanzó un rasengan de in'ton a una acumulación de enemigos cercana, y gritó **Rasenrengan (cadena de esferas en espiral)** , aumentando aún más la masacre. Los muertos empezaron a contarse a cientos cuando continuó realizando esas técnicas de destrucción masiva sobre sus infortunados enemigos. Mientras arrancaba el cuello de un mordisco una kunoichi morena que se acercó demasiado, la deriva comenzó a superarle. Estaba usando una cantidad de chakra in'ton inmensa, nunca antes nadie lo había controlado en esas cantidades. Ya no sabía si luchaba contra Zetsus, Uchiha o shinobis aliados, y le daba igual. Su risa maniaca indicaba que no iba a frenarse.

Sintió una potente patada en el estomago, una tan fuerte que superó sus defensas y le lanzó unos metros para atrás. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para que una de sus colas desviase un puñetazo, e inmediatamente sintió como otra le defendía la espalda. Sólo había un shinobi con vida tan rápido, si descontaba al teme con su ojo mágico y a su hermanito. Abrió a propósito un hueco a la derecha de su defensa, sabiendo que su presa no podría ignorarlo. Un hombre como él, un optimista redomado, creía firmemente que esa oportunidad surgiría siempre que se esforzase. Y, cómo no, cuando su rival cayó en la cuenta del engaño ya era tarde. La zarpa derecha de Chikara agarró con fuerza un brazo envuelto en un horrible chandal verde, un brazo del que se desprendía un brillo azul relacionado con el desbloqueo de siete puertas internas del chakra. No le dejaría usar la octava. Partió el antebrazo de rock lee como si fuese de papel, y clavó su garra en su estómago, mientras el shinobi de las cejas encrespadas gritaba de dolor. Iba a dar el golpe de gracia, cuando tuvo que soltar a su víctima para evitar convertirse en un puercoespín ante cientos de kunai que cayeron sobre él de la nada. Una kunoichi, con un pergamino extendido, dos moños castaños en su cabello y decenas de armas a su alrededor, se dispuso al lado del ninja del chandal verde, dispuesta a defenderlo. No iba a perder a Lee también. Y si querían morir juntos, Chikara se lo iba a conceder...

El pelinegro aspiró aire con fuerza y emitió al soltarlo una intensa llamarada naranja que se lanzó contra ambos shinobi, que en absoluto se esperaban ese jutsu sin sellos. Habrían muerto incinerados si no hubiesen ganado unos segundos preciosos gracias a un muro de piedra invocado por su hokage, un muro que se convirtió en una masa derretida de rocas al rojo vivo en cuanto la pareja abandonó el lugar rumbo a la retaguardia. Menma rugió al cielo, y volvió a acumular chakra en su rinnegan, invocando una veintena de meteoritos que cayeron sobre el ejército aliado tras gritar **tengai shinsei**. La masacre estaba siendo inmensa, y el sectario no parecía cansarse, ni tan siquiera parecía sufrir heridas visto desde fuera, ya que su chakra las regeneraba casi al instante. Dos decenas de bestias de arena y clones de Naruto saltaron a por él, intentando aplastarlo por la superioridad numérica, pero Menma gritó **Shinra tensei** y los mando a volar mientras se deshacían. Deshaciéndose en un rayo amarillo, ascendió hasta Shukaku, que se acercaba para aplastarlo de un pisotón, y lo golpeó con tal fuerza en el rostro que lo tiró de espaldas. Cuando aterrizó aplastando a dos infortunados shinobi de kumo, Sasuke le lanzó un espadazo cercano que el pelinegro esquivó por un pelo. El uchiha convocó un **genshi** y lo apuntó al pecho de su víctima, pero Menma desvió su brazo con el codo y lanzó un puñetazo al príncipe, que salió volando decenas de metros por el combate para aterrizar sobre una rodilla, apoyado en su katana mientras escupía sangre. Joder, ni su susanoo parcial había frenado ese golpe…

- **¡Chiquillo!** \- gritó Shukaku al apurado Gaara, que intentaba como podía atrapar a ese monstruo con su arena mientras el gyuki golpeaba el suelo con sus tentáculos intentando aplastarlo, pero le era imposible. El chakra in'ton empapaba la arena a su alrededor, y la hacía inamovible.- **ordena retirada, nos está destrozando.**

-¡Y nos destrozará aún más si huimos!- contestó el kazekage, mientras Chikara arrancaba la mandíbula inferior a una kunoichi de oto que había caído en sus garras y lanzaba una decena de dardos de in'ton con su mano derecha contra una amalgama de seres de arena y shinobis aliados, que o bien se disolvieron para volver al desierto, o cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor entre heridas mortales. Actualmente, a Menma sólo le bastaba con escoger un enemigo, perseguirlo y matarlo, ignorando los ataques enemigos. No soportarían ese ritmo más tiempo, incluso sus shinobi comenzaban a huir despavoridos. No podía contabilizar las bajas, pero cerca de un tercio de su fuerza ya había caído o estaba herida grave.

- **Vosotros retiraros, mis hermanos y yo os cubrimos…** \- ordenó el biju de una cola, obteniendo un asentimiento entre dientes del pelirrojo. Los biju no podían morir realmente, así que era lógico que ellos cubriesen la huida. Sin contar que quizás la única manera de ganar fuese que usasen todo su poder, cosa que no podían hacer rodeados de miles de aliados.- **vamos a empezar a bombardearlo con todo.** \- gritó a sus hermanos, mientras kokuo acertaba una embestida a Chikara de la que este saltaba a por otro de esos molestos escarabajos, mandándolo a cientos de metros más allá del frente.

Menma se levantó, notando el sabor ferroso de su sangre mezclado con la de decenas de otras personas en su boca. Joder, ese cabezazo le había dolido… intentó levantarse, pero cayó sobre una de sus rodillas. Intentó hablar, pero sólo escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, que empapó su pecho de manera abundante. Puede que no lo aparentase, y que su mimetismo con su biju le hiciese parecer invulnerable, pero realmente no dejaba de ser chakra in'ton. Le quemaba la piel hasta llegar a su músculo, madre se la regeneraba y la volvía a perder en una inmensa agonía. Eso provocaba un inmenso dolor que aumentaba su poder y acumulación de ese chakra esencialmente corrupto, y creaba un ciclo eterno que le permitía canalizar todo el chakra de madre mientras soportase ese dolor sin morirse. Y el dolor comenzaba a vencerle. Había masacrado al jodido ejército shinobi del continente, vencido al portador del rinnegan y al nuevo shinobi no Kami… pero parecía que acababa aquí. Frente a él, las cinco bestias con cola acumulaban una gigantesca bijudama, una tan potente que incluso hizo sentir a los civiles enterrados en los refugios de Suna la misma sensación que si el cielo fuese a caer sobre sus cabezas. Desde las murallas, los restos del ejército aliado contemplaban el que sería el fin de Chikara. Ni Naruto podría sobrevivir a eso.

- **Sochi…** \- intervino una ligeramente preocupada Madre. Su jinchuriki estaba soportando una presión inmensa, como nunca antes, y temía que le quedasen secuelas. No lo reconocería nunca, pero menma era su único señor, el único rey uzumaki al que obedecería.- **contrólalos con el rinnegan y acábalo ya…** \- solicitó, preparada para incluso completar el jutsu de mimetismo biju y salvar a su señor. Pero menma no estaba allí. Posado sobre una rodilla y dejándose llevar por la deriva, observaba a esos seres alados de piel negra y ojos azul eléctrico contemplarle desde las dunas, acechando… esperando para llevarle. Siempre estaban esperando para llevarle a su último juicio, y cada vez las veía en mayor número, ¿Sería este el momento de su muerte? No lo había escogido así, y la bruja predijo que él elegiría cuando morir, pero Shinigami no envía a sus ángeles porque sí… pero, cuando levantó su vista, vio entre ellas algo nuevo: una niña de cabello rubio y ojos perlas le sonreía con una mujer de pelo negro azulado de ojos perlas de fondo, mientras dos niños pelirrojos acompañaban a una mujer de pelo rojo suave y ojos violetas, y, entre todas ellas, una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos jade se acercaba a él. La fémina tomó su mentón con una mano, y le acarició suavemente esas marcas zorrunas de sus mejillas. Chikara apretó los dientes… esa vida… la deriva era excesivamente cruel… esa era la vida que le habían arrebatado…

- ** _No… canaliza más in'ton… hasta que te quedes inconsciente si es necesario._**

- **Sochi, ¿estás seguro? Te dolerá… muchísimo.** \- le contestó una preocupada madre.

- **Soy menma uzumaki namikaze, Chikara, último rey de uzushiogakure, jinchuriki de la loba negra de diez colas…** \- el pelinegro consiguió ponerse en pie, aún sintiendo ese dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.- **He forjado mi trono sobre cada cicatriz que he sufrido…** \- dio un paso al frente, mientras la arena a su alrededor comenzaba a flotar y esa enorme bijudama volaba hacia él.- **tomaré cada kunai, técnica y garra con la que me ataquéis, y las uniré a mi imperio…** \- dijo levantando la voz, mientras ese géiser de chakra comenzaba a rodearle, e incluso su pelo flotaba en el aire.- **¡Y RECUPERARÉ TODO LO QUE ME ARREBATASTEIS!**

Y, tras ese grito, hizo lo que nadie se esperaba… cargar hacia la bijudama mientras acumulaba chakra en su rinnegan. Su rugido heló la sangre de cada espectador, mientras los hyuuga de la muralla informaban de como el sectario se lanzaba a por esa inmensa esfera de luz. Una inmensa explosión iluminó el desierto entero, de la que la onda expansiva tiraba al suelo a los espectadores y obligaba a los biju a cubrirse con sus inmensas garras. El hongo atómico alcanzaba cientos de metros de altura, ahí no podía quedar nada. Pero se equivocaban: un nuevo rugido se oyó entre los restos de la explosión. Y los biju abrieron los ojos con terror cuando de entre el humo surgió ese sectario, continuando la carga. Al principio lo hacia saltando grotescamente, puesto que había perdido la pierna y brazo derecho por el ataque, pero a medida que avanzaba entre rugidos llenos de rabia, su pierna volvió a formarse. Su rinnegan sangraba como nunca, pero había cumplido su objetivo: protegerle de la mayor parte de la explosión y regenerarle la pierna. Y de su amputado brazo derecho comenzó a surgir esa sustancia negra y lodosa a cantidades inmensas, formando una garra del tamaño de los biju, recorrida por esos circuitos de color rojo brillante. El mimetismo parcial con su biju… nunca había sido una visión tan aterradora.

Apenas pudieron los biju reaccionar al ataque. Gyuki vio como esa inmensa garra, tomando la forma de un puño, impactaba contra su rostro con todo el impulso de la carrera del pelinegro. El ocho colas salió volando mientras escupía sangre, aterrizando destrozado sobre la muralla de Suna. Hachibi, completamente vencido y agotado, sólo pudo retornar al cuerpo de bee mientras los médicos shinobi intentaban atender a los heridos de esa sección de la muralla y el resto del ejército huía a los refugios. Kokuo intentó lanzar una nueva carga por la derecha del sectario, pero entonces Chikara sólo dirigió esa inmensa garra hacia él mientras esos circuitos rojos brillaban con potencia. Una gigantesca llamarada de fuego anaranjado surgió de esa extremidad de chakra, e impactó sobre un sobrepasado kokuo con tal potencia que sólo su grito de dolor hizo entrever que era el fin del cinco colas. Incluso la muralla de Suna recibió ese impacto, derrumbándose parcialmente. Los otros tres biju, repuestos de la impresión, comenzaron a reaccionar. Matatabi lanzó un intenso torrente de electricidad azul contra el pelinegro, obligándole a saltar hacia atrás para evitar el ataque. Dos proyectiles de chakra de esos molestos escarabajos, que ahora se contaban por decenas, impactaron sobre su cuerpo, arrancándole una mueca de dolor. Intentó agarrar con su extremidad biju a la inmensa gata, pero en cuanto la tocó su electricidad invadió su cuerpo, obligándole a soltarla ante el dolor.

Cientos de esas criaturas de arena, junto a esos molestos clones de Naruto de ojos carmesí, se lanzaron a por él para abrumarle por el número, así como varios de esos escarabajos, todo mientras Sasuke y Gaara contemplaban todo junto a una inconsciente Karin y una abrumada Sakura, que seguía reparando las heridas de Naruto como podía. Chikara rugió de nuevo, cansado de esas molestias, y apuntó su mano al cielo. La garra brillo con fuerza antes de lanzar un proyectil al aire, un proyectil que, cuando alcanzó los cien metros de altura, explotó y se dividió en miles de pequeños proyectiles, que cayeron como una lluvia de muerte sobre sus enemigos. Sasuke y Gaara reaccionaron con terror, uno invocando su susanoo completo y el otro un inmenso domo de arena, cubriendo ambos al resto justo antes que decenas de esos proyectiles les alcanzasen. Los biju las soportaron como pudieron, pero ese ataque hizo estragos entre las criaturas más pequeñas. Y, cuando los biju pudieron volver a centrarse en la batalla, no encontraron a su enemigo. Chomei sintió una sombra sobre ella, y contempló con horror como Chikara, con esa inmensa garra negra, caía sobre ella desde arriba con un espantoso rugido. El escarabajo, con esa garra atravesándole el pecho, cayó a plomo con el sectario sobre él, y lo hizo sobre una desprevenida matatabi, que sintió como si la puta luna cayese sobre ella. La gata gritó de dolor, así como el escarabajo, mientras el inmenso cráter del impacto comenzaba a llenarse de chakra in'ton, destrozándolas por completo mientras Chikara rugía de furia.

-Gaara…- intervino un aterrado Sasuke, que contemplaba todo con su rinnegan desde dentro de su susanoo. El kazekage presto atención: jamás había visto a ese uchiha tan atemorizado.- Sácalos de aquí con tu arena…

-Sasuke, si huimos nos…- intentó excusarse el pelirrojo.

-Hazlo, yo os ganaré tiempo… unos segundos al menos…

Fuera, de entre el cráter con la roca al rojo vivo, Chikara surgió de nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras, algunas dejando ver hasta el hueso antes de regenerarse, pero lo más preocupante era su sonrisa, ancha, espeluznante, iluminada por ese cráter de roca en llamas a su espalda. Shukaku le rugió con furia, mientras sentía a todos sus hermanos reaparecer destrozados en el Nehan de Naruto. Él era Shukaku, el apex en el desierto. No retrocedería. Chikara contestó con su propio rugido sobrenatural, y lanzó su inmensa garra de frente a por el mapache de una cola. La extremidad agarró del cuello al shobi, y sus marcas rojas comenzaron a brillar con una intensidad inmensa. El una cola gritó de dolor mientras sentía ese agarre abrasador cristalizarlo, e incluso intentó liberarse mordiendo esa garra de puro in'ton. Pero era imposible, y pronto se convirtió su mitad superior en cristal, cristal que cayó destrozado al suelo al cerrar el puño Chikara. Las restantes criaturas de arena se deshicieron mientras su convocador reaparecía medio muerto en el Nehan de Naruto, y los restantes clones del rubio controlados por kurama lanzaron una carga desesperada. Pero menma sólo volvió a rugir mientras su cuerpo dejaba salir decenas de rayos de in'ton, que los exterminaron antes de que pudiesen llegar y esa garra aplastaba como insectos a los restantes. Más de mil shinobi, cinco biju, miles de convocaciones de las bestias con cola y los clones restantes de Naruto no habían vencido a menma.

-Gaara, sácalos de aquí, ¡rápido!- ordenó Sasuke, mientras deshacía su susanoo y corría a interponerse en el camino de ese monstruo. Sus manos sudaban, sus dientes permanecían apretados fruto de la tensión, de toda la voluntad que estaba usando el uchiha para no tirar su katana y salir corriendo. Incluso así, un ligero temblor en sus manos reveló a menma lo que estaba sintiendo, arrancándole una risa psicótica al sectario.

- **Prin… cesita…** \- comenzó a decir ese ser con su voz antinatural. Se le notaba agotado, su andar era renqueante, su rinnegan y sharingan sangraban, y su mirada a veces se difuminaba, pero seguía siendo inmensamente más poderoso que el legendario vengador. Era una batalla que el portador del rinnegan original no podía ganar.- **¿Me tienes… miedo? Haces bien… ¿preparado para la tercera y última?** \- Sasuke tragó grueso y asió con más fuerza su katana. Pero, antes de que cargase, una voz se oyó a su espalda.

-Si va a ser la última…- declaró una voz que a Sasuke le sonó a celestial, aunque jamás fuese a reconocerlo. A su espalda, un shinobi rubio, que aún con su ropa destrozada emanaba poder, se disponía a acercarse a su mejor amigo, mientras una kunoichi pelirrosada hacia lo mismo con una mueca de determinación. Al fondo, un agotado Gaara evacuaba a Karin portando la orden de que nadie interviniese, la orden dada por Naruto nada más despertarse.- creo que te tocará luchar contra el equipo siete al completo.

* * *

Naruto anduvo hasta ponerse a la par de su amigo pelinegro, que le dirigió una mirada neutra de reojo mientras Sakura hacía lo propio por el otro lado. Cualquiera pensaría que eso era una reacción neutra, pero Naruto conocía de sobra a su amigo como para saber que eso era el equivalente a llorar de alegría al verle. Jamás lo reconocería, pero Naruto no iba a ahondar más en eso porque era comprensible. Cuando Shion le dijo que debía de salir ya porque Chikara estaba destrozando a la alianza, ni la enorme imaginación del rubio logró recrear lo que veía ahora. Miles de cuerpos dispersos por el suelo, todos destrozados, y los restos de cuatro bijuus deshaciéndose al sol, incluso secciones de la muralla de Suna derruidas. No le hizo falta preguntar a los biju de su nehan, que literalmente estaban agotados de chakra y completamente heridos. Y frente a él se encontraba la causa de tal masacre. Antes de caer inconsciente, esa imagen de un hombre exactamente igual a él pero con el pelo negro, envuelto en esa masa de chakra negro que le daba una apariencia lupina con diez colas ya le había helado la sangre. Pero ahora, con ese panorama a su alrededor, su "hermano" tenía un aspecto aún más terrorífico. Sasuke no mostraría alegría porque era un jodido teme orgulloso, pero por dentro seguramente estaría dando brincos. Es mucho mejor enfrentarte a la muerte encarnada en compañía de tus amigos…

- **Me sorprende… verte en pie y sin… agujeros en el pecho, hermanito…** \- comentó con un tono jocoso, pero dando muestras de un evidente cansancio. Para Naruto ya era impresionante que siguiese en pie viendo su desgaste de chakra.- **Y estoy deacuerdo en que todo esto quede dentro del equipo siete… al fin y al cabo, yo también soy miembro. Además de que es muy enternecedor… el zorro, el cuervo y el cerezo… y el lobo negro…**

-Menma… detén esta demencia…- le rogó Naruto.- estás herido, agotado y todo tu ejército ha caído. Es el fin.

- **¿Me estás subestimando? Sabes que todo enemigo que subestima a un uzumaki sufre por partida doble, ¿no? A la caída de Uzu me remito…** \- contestó con orgullo Menma mientras se erguía y tomaba aire, reduciéndose esa garra de chakra hasta el tamaño de un brazo normal.- **Las heridas se sanan solas, el cansancio es algo con lo que llevo viviendo toda mi vida, y mi ejército… no era mío, así que aquí debo de darte las gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de matarlos yo mismo.**

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un extrañado Sasuke. Joder, la secta de la que el pelinegro era el líder acababa de perder seguramente dos tercios de sus fuerzas totales en ese ataque. Estaba herida de muerte, tardaría muchísimo en rehacerse, y la alianza, aún con sus bajas, gozaba ahora de una posición de ventaja. El uchiha temía que el pelinegro tuviese otro as en la manga.

- **Ya me has oído teme… este ejército pertenecía al Shinju, yo sólo lo dirigía temporalmente. Y ahora ya cumplió su cometido. Se lo dejé bastante claro a ese puto vegetal: no me interesaba lo más mínimo su causa. Lo único que quería es la sangre de mi hermanito en mis manos tras una gran batalla… y al amor de mi vida en mis brazos.** \- el sectario miró a Sakura, que frunció el ceño ante esa mirada. Para ella resultaba muy incómodo, era como ver a su querido Naruto completamente echado a perder, una visión que jamás habría querido experimentar.- **… y a partir de ahí sus seguidores se creyeron que podían manipularme. Craso error… nunca confíes en alguien sin debilidades…**

-Maldita sea, me da igual lo que quieras, ni tan siquiera sin haber conocido a Naruto habría acabado contigo… has matado a muchísimos amigos míos, amenazado a mi familia…- repuso una indignada Sakura, mientras Menma la dirigía una mirada irónica.

- **Todo eso es circunstancial. En esencia, eres mi Sakura, no la de mi hermano, sólo tengo que hacértelo recordar con este ojo mágico.** \- respondió Chikara mientras hacía girar ese **mangekyo sharingan** con aspas de su ojo derecho.

-estás loco…- le insultó Sasuke mientras Naruto le contemplaba con gesto serio. ¿Qué le había llevado a convertirse en eso? Cuando se fue de esa dimensión, no parecía estar loco, sólo haber sufrido mucho, como él mismo. Pero ahora era la viva imagen de la locura…

- **Seguramente, si no habría logrado ni la mitad de lo que he conseguido... pero piénsalo bien princesita: ahora la alianza no puede detenerme, ni la secta puede detenerme. Ni vosotros podéis, soy la suma de cada uno, soy Chikara, el poder marca mi vida, y excede por mucho al vuestro. Una vez acabe con vosotros, destruiré al Shinju y al consejo gokage, y después recuperare a mi Sakura y la llevare de vuelta a su hogar… sólo tengo que eliminar un último escollo.** \- finalizó, mirando a Naruto con ese rinnegan y ese sharingan activados, preparándose de nuevo para cargar.

-me duele que no me dejes otra opción hermano…- Naruto invocó su manto de chakra amarillo, sabiendo que esta vez debía de ir con todo, mientras Sakura convocaba su modo sabio y Sasuke su **mangekyo sharingan**.- si tengo que mancharme las manos con mi propia sangre para evitar que esclavices al mundo entero… lo haré.- declaró el héroe uzumaki, mientras el villano le devolvía una sonrisa maniaca con esos colmillos enormes.

Chikara volvió a rugir mirando al cielo, invocando cada rastro de dolor que sentía en ese momento, y permitiendo de nuevo a ese repugnante poder de in'ton que le proporcionaba madre salir al exterior. El poder de varias colas, y cada bando tenía las suyas. Era hora de poner fin a la batalla de Suna. La gigantesca garra de chakra negro de Chikara volvió a extenderse, intentando aplastar a los tres shinobi aliados, pero otra garra de color dorado con trazos negros la detuvo, quedándose en un pulso en el aire. Sakura, como usuaria de in'ton, recubrió su puño de esa sustancia con la cantidad justa, y tras gritar shannaro, dio un potente golpe a esa garra negra, lanzándola al aire. Mientras, un potente rayo azul salió de la mano derecha de Sasuke, dispuesto a atravesar a Chikara. Pero este lo deshizo de un golpe de su mano libre, y corrió de inmediato a buscar el combate cercano contra sus compañeros de equipo. Con su garra reducida a un tamaño normal, intentó darle un zarpazo lateral al uchiha, pero este se agachó en el último momento utilizando su sharingan, mientras Naruto se lanzaba a golpear su costillar descubierto con un fuerte puñetazo. Pero una de las colas del lobo paró el golpe, mientras otra intentaba atravesar al rubio. Sakura dejó crecer su pelo y detuvo el ataque con su propio cabello, mientras convocaba una estaca de piedra que atravesó dos de esas colas hasta arrancarlas.

Menma rugió de dolor y entendió que no debía de subestimar a su enemigo. Se alejó usando su **amenotejikara** , y luego volvió a convocar su rasenrengan contra los tres shinobi. Antes de que llegase el golpe, Naruto lanzó uno de sus kunai al aire mientras Sakura y él se enterraban bajo tierra gracias al **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu**. Sasuke sonrió ante ese movimiento de su mejor amigo, que le había leído las intenciones. Usó su **amenotejikara** para sustituirse con ese arma, saliendo del radio de la explosión, y convocó con un movimiento de mano un **Kirin**. El gran dragón de rayo descendió sobre Chikara, que usó su rinnegan para absorber la técnica. Pero entonces, desde debajo de la tierra, salieron Sakura y Naruto, gracias al **Doton: Shinjuzansu (tierra: decapitación mental)** , atacando al desprevenido sectario, que no se podía mover al estar todavía absorbiendo ese chakra. La haruno acertó un potente puñetazo en el costillar del pelinegro, que le arrancó un grito de dolor al romperle una costilla, grito de inmediato silenciado por un puñetazo a la mandíbula del rubio. Menma intentó responder en cuanto pudo moverse con un zarpazo, ataque frenado de inmediato por el rubio, que le agarró de inmediato la mano, abriéndole la defensa para que la pelirrosada le lanzase una patada al estómago. Chikara la frenó con sus colas, disponiendo de una oportunidad perfecta para matar a la haruno, pero en lugar de eso la dio un golpe en la cara con el reverso de su mano y la mandó a volar. Sakura aterrizó rodando con rudeza, y cuando se limpió la sangre del labio se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-Sasuke, dame rayo.- solicitó la sennin de las babosas nada más levantarse y ver a Sasuke a su lado, de la que desenfundaba a Saigo no ishi.

Sakura convocó su suiton de forma fluida sobre la hoja del arma, y lo dejó pasar sobre la mano izquierda del uchiha, que estaba cargada de raiton. Su látigo comenzó a brillar con luces azules, y se lanzó a la carga mientras Sasuke acumulaba energía en su mano. Mientras, Naruto había aguantado como pudo el combate a taijutsu, pero el lupino le acertó un zarpazo en el pecho, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Cuando iba a rematarlo, descabezándolo con sus colas, Naruto desapareció en un borrón, apareciendo en su lugar Sasuke con un **genshi** preparado, el cual desvió a duras penas el sectario con su antebrazo para hacerlo impactar sobre otra de sus colas, destrozándola en el instante. Iba a matarlo con su garra de chakra, pero un látigo de raiton mezclado con Suiton le agarró de su muñeca, cortándosela. El lobo dio un potente cabezazo al uchiha, que salió trastabillado hacia atrás, y procedió a defenderse de la kunoichi, que encadenaba ataques de látigo con tajos del tanto más cercanos. En uno de ellos, menma consiguió agarrarla la muñeca, preparándose para darla un zarpazo cargado de chakra in'ton y así incapacitarla. Pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar perder el brazo izquierdo de un tajo de la guadaña de Naruto, que volvía a unirse al combate tras regenerar kurama esa herida previa. Chikara convocó una espada de in'ton y se defendió con ella y su garra en un duelo de kenjutsu contra la pelirrosada y el rubio.

Sasuke imbuyó su katana de rayo y cargo también al combate, arrancando otra cola más. Menma, viéndose sobrepasado, apuntó su mano hacia Naruto y exclamó **Shinra tensei** , mandándolo a volar unas decenas de metros. La haruno y el uchiha siguieron combatiendo, sabiendo que su compañero estaba bien gracias al modo sennin de Sakura, que la reveló que el rubio había logrado aterrizar con más o menos holgura, y que ahora estaba acumulando una cantidad potente de chakra en su boca. La ojijade eludió un zarpazo de menma y se juntó a Sasuke, avisándole. El uchiha lo captó al instante y se sustituyó junto a la haruno con el kunai que Naruto le había prestado para eludir el ataque de Chikara, que se encontraba en un cráter cercano. Menma miró con sorpresa como el rubio, a decenas de metros de distancia, exclamaba **Bijudama no ame** , y lanzaba una ráfaga constante de pequeños proyectiles de chakra concentrado. Su piel los soportó como pudo, pero uno le dio en el hombro con fuerza, obligándole a posar una rodilla mientras rugía de dolor. Se sustituyó con su **amenotejikara** con un cadáver cercano al rubio, y reanudó su ataque aún doliéndole el hombro a horrores. Naruto apenas pudo parar el zarpazo de Menma, pero esa garra de puro chakra lo agarró con fuerza, comenzando a apretar. Naruto gritó de dolor, pero de pronto fue sustituido por Sasuke, que usó su amenotejikara primero, y luego convocó su susanoo completo, presionando a Chikara de la que Naruto recuperaba aire.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sakura con preocupación, mientras Naruto se levantaba con un gesto de dolor. Ese agarre le había fracturado varias costillas… de nuevo… Sakura, con su modo sennin, podía percibir eso. Así como también que, a pesar de la presión a la que estaban sometiendo al sectario, no podrían mantener ese ritmo eternamente. Y su rival sí. Se estaban quedando sin chakra, ella bastante había logrado con resistir el kotoamatsukami, curar a Naruto y mantener esa pelea. Debían de golpearle con lo mejor que tuviesen, y hacerlo pronto.- lánzame con tus cadenas hacia él.

-¿Cómo? Sakura chan, te verá venir con su sharingan…- contestó el rubio, mientras apretaba los dientes al ver como esa garra de chakra negro arrancaba las alas del susanoo del uchiha de un golpe.

-Cuento con ello…- contestó enigmáticamente Sakura, mientras tomaba el último par de kunai de hirashin del costado del rubio.- Confía en mi, tiene una debilidad...- Naruto gruñó entre dientes y convocó dos cadenas, que agarraron a Sakura con suavidad de la cintura. El rubio la acercó hacia si y la dio un beso.

-Ten cuidado…- le rogó, mientras al fondo Sasuke salía despedido de su susanoo de un golpe del pelinegro y aterrizaba sobre las dos piernas y una mano.

-lo mismo te digo… baka.- le respondió con una suave sonrisa la haruno, mientras tomaba ambos kunai en sus manos.

Naruto la lanzó como un proyectil contra el pelinegro. Chikara ya se había girado cuando la fémina no había recorrido ni la mitad del camino, preparando un contraataque. Pero, cuando vio que era Sakura la que le atacaba, en lugar de empalarla como si nada, la tomó del cuello, frenándola de inmediato en el aire. Menma la miró con furia, realmente enfadado por lo que estaba haciendo su Sakura, y adoptó una mueca confusa cuando la ojijade le respondió con una sonrisa y lanzó ambos kunai a cada lado del sectario. Menma iba a usar su **amenotejikara** para huir de ahí, pero entonces la pelirrosada hizo lo impensable: tomó su rostro con ambas manos, con la misma suavidad que usaría con Naruto, ignorando ese agarre en su cuello del sectario, y clavó sus jades fijamente en esos ojos, que por un segundo adoptaron el tono azul similar al del amor de su vida. La haruno había decidido aprovecharse de una debilidad confesada por Naruto: al uzumaki le encantaban esos ojos, y en cualquier circunstancia captarían su plena atención si le miraban así. Y si Chikara era Naruto en otra dimensión, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Menma la devolvió esa mirada con intensidad, y por un momento Sakura vio algo puro en él, algo sincero. No era algo completamente enfermizo, a pesar de los medios, había una auténtica necesidad de ella, la misma que vio en Naruto cuando se reencontró con él y hablaron en esa cabaña del rubio por primera vez de Shion. Pero, a pesar de esa empatía, no iba a ceder, había un tiempo para la piedad, y otro para el deber, y Chikara había cruzado la línea del perdón hace mucho. Por todos los muertos de esa guerra… por Shion, y por su Naruto.

-Caerás aquí…- le prometió Sakura, con esos jades prácticamente hipnotizando al pelinegro, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Entonces la haruno posó sus piernas en el pecho y se impulsó lejos de él. El sectario iba a reaccionar cuando, a cada lado, ya no estaban esos kunai. En uno estaba Naruto, con un gigantesco **rasen shuriken** en su mano. Y en el otro, Sasuke con su **genshi** enfilado.

-Y lo harás sin honor…- le amenazó Sasuke, mientras esa esfera eléctrica cada vez se acercaba más.

-Y para siempre.- finalizó Naruto, mientras su técnica y la de Sasuke prácticamente estaban tocando al sectario.

La trampa de Sakura había resultado, era imposible esquivar eso ni con su rinnegan. Sólo tenía una opción. Con un potente grito, Menma dejó salir todo el poder de madre, cada pizca de chakra in'ton, y decidió dar el último paso en su lucha. A su alrededor, el chakra comenzó a burbujear, adoptando una forma sólida. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke salieron despedidos por ese poder acumulado, aterrizando tras varias vueltas de campana en la arena. Cuando se levantaron, ambos adoptaron una expresión de sorpresa. Al igual que Naruto cuando adoptaba el manto de chakra anaranjado de su modo biju, ahora menma se encontraba envuelto en una gigantesca masa de chakra negro con forma de un gigantesco lobo de diez colas, con kanjis y sellos arcanos de color rojo brillante recorriéndolo y uñas afiladas garras en sus patas, dándole un aspecto amenazador… el de un depredador primigenio capaz incluso de cazar al gran kurama no Kitsune, el de un enemigo invencible… el del poder hecho carne. Ambos ojos adoptaron un tono rojo brillante, y el avatar de chakra de madre rugió en su dirección, desafiando al trío ninja. El uchiha se apresuró a reunirse con Naruto, así como Sakura, siento recibidos por un suspiro frustrado del uzumaki.

-Joder, ¿es que no se va a rendir nunca?- preguntó al aire, siendo contestado de inmediato por Sasuke.

-Ahora entiendes lo que sentí yo en El Valle del fin tras derrotar a kaguya, HAHAHAHA.- declaró con una sonora carcajada. Naruto y Sakura contemplaron al uchiha con los ojos como platos.

-Debe de ser el fin del mundo…- dijo un completamente asustado Naruto. Déjate de lobos gigantes de chakra, ¡Sasuke uchiha, el amo del silencio y de las expresiones monosilábicas, había reído a carcajada limpia! ¡Y sin demencia homicida!

-Ya discutiremos luego lo que acaba de pasar…- contestó la pelirrosada, reponiéndose de la impresión. Aún una mujer tan responsable como ella se había quedado descolocada. Joder, daba hasta miedo ver a Sasuke reír así.- ¿cómo vais de chakra?- realmente su modo sennin le daba esa información, pero quería también saberlo por ellos. No es lo mismo ver las cosas desde fuera que tener opinión de primera mano.

-Yo perdí muchísimo con ese último susanoo y el **genshi** , sin contar que acabo de salir de la muerte hace nada… podría convocar uno nuevo, pero dudo que resistiese... eso…- reconoció Sasuke, mientras ese lobo seguía creciendo ante sus ojos.

-Pues yo puedo todavía darle algo de guerra.- Naruto siempre era optimista, ¿por qué ahora no?- kurama y yo todavía tenemos fuerzas para un último baile.

- **Lo dirás por ti… yo aprovecharía nuestros últimos momentos para ajustar viejas cuentas y matar a Sasuke… hazme ese favor…** \- confesó el biju de nueve colas mientras continuaba canalizando chakra. Si Naruto era puro optimismo, su biju era todo lo contrario.

-Yo estoy prácticamente agotada… me queda para alguna técnica y mantener mi modo sennin… pero puedo daros toda la información que necesitéis y ayudaros con el control de chakra. Eso es mejor que nada.- expuso Sakura, que realmente estaba a un paso de caerse al suelo por agotamiento. Era ya una auténtica proeza que hubiese podido seguir el ritmo de esos tres sobre humanos.

-Será suficiente. Teme, ¿me das armadura?- preguntó Naruto mientras comenzaba a dejar salir su chakra.

El chakra naranja del rubio comenzó a acumularse a su alrededor, formando ese inmenso zorro de nueve colas surcado por esos kanji y sellos de color negro surgidos de su sello de shinigami. Sasuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, y condujo su armadura de susanoo sobre el avatar de Kurama, sobreponiéndose sobre su piel una armadura samurai parcial que cubría brazos, piernas y cuerpo. Sakura adoptó una pose de meditación dentro del avatar, y esos kanji y sellos negros adoptaron un tono azul turquesa, mientras la haruno acumulaba información y la enviaba a sus compañeros de forma constante. Naruto se quedó helado, ¿en serio su Sakura chan manejaba toda esa información a la vez que luchaba? Joder, sabía niveles de chakra del enemigo, fluctuación de su defensa de chakra, sentimientos, temperatura alrededor… el uzumaki sería incapaz de moverse con ese trabajo. El cerebro ojijade del equipo 7 se había reunido con su brazo derecho de pelo rubio y su brazo izquierdo uchiha, y el resultado era un avatar con un nivel de poder capaz de rivalizar con madre en ese momento. En el equipo 7, la suma de tres unos daba muchísimo más que tres, ahí estaba su fuerza.

El lobo de Menma rugió mientras el pelinegro lo cubría con su propia armadura samurai de color rojo gracias a su **mangekyo sharingan** , surgiendo en sus patas delanteras una inmensa katana de color rojo brillante recubierta de esa sustancia lodosa. Naruto respondió con su propio rugido, mientras en sus garras delanteras aparecía una gigantesca guadaña de color morado. Desde la muralla de Suna, un asustado Gaara contemplaba con sus oficiales el tremendo espectáculo: dos inmensas construcciones de chakra negro y naranja se rugían con el sol alcanzado su cenit. Bien contra el mal, luz contra oscuridad. Kami contra jashin. Ambos espectros cargaron al combate con furia. Menma intentó primero un ataque por un costado que Naruto bloqueó con el mango de su arma, para luego contestar este con un ataque desde arriba que la armadura de chakra del pelinegro se encargó de desviar. Ambos duelistas continuaron intercambiando un golpe tras otro, sin emplear técnicas más exigentes: el equipo 7 estaba al borde del agotamiento de chakra, por lo que debía de elegir muy bien su ataque porque seguramente sería el último; mientras que Menma, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se sentía cerca del desfallecimiento. El poder de madre era inmenso, mucho más que el de Kurama, seguramente sería eterno, pero eso no quería decir que pudiese canalizarlo todo. Sentía sus músculos arder en una intensa agonía por el in'ton, y por momentos su cabeza se dejaba llevar y perdía la noción de la situación. Estaba en su limite, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Chikara intentó empalar a su enemigo directamente aprovechando un hueco en la defensa, pero no contaba con la información que Sakura le brindaba a Naruto. El rubio sabía mucho antes de ese ataque a donde iría, y se preparó en consecuencia: dejó penetrar la katana, y cuando le iba a impactar movió ligeramente el torso, atrapando entre el hombro y su armadura ese sable, y lanzando un tajo horizontal con su guadaña a una zona desprotegida del vientre enemigo. Menma saltó hacia atrás destrabando su arma, pero no pudo evitar el corte. Y, dentro de su paraje mental madre gritó de dolor con intensidad, mientras en su vientre se dibujaba la misma herida que en su avatar. Reconocía ese dolor, esa sensación, ya la había experimentado antes. Pero era imposible, la mujer que se lo causó había muerto en sus garras. En el exterior, Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando, gracias a su modo sennin, notó surgir una fuerza del colgante del rubio otra vez, y esa presencia etérea de luz a la cual solo se le distinguían unos grandes ojos violeta y un pelo rubio largo abrazaba a Naruto por su espalda. La guadaña del avatar de Kurama se rodeó de ligeras llamas plateadas, y entonces, por primera vez en toda la batalla, la alianza tuvo ventaja sobre el pelinegro.

Naruto continuó un ataque tras otro, y una masa de chakra tan grande como Menma fue incapaz de esquivar esos cortes. Notando el sufrimiento de madre, y la consecuente disminución de chakra, Chikara, por primera vez en su vida, dio un paso atrás. Y el rubio no lo desaprovechó. Atacó de frente con su guadaña, ahora haciendo una lanza, y la clavó con fuerza en el hombro del gran lobo, alejándolo. Menma grito de dolor y se arrancó esa arma de chakra con rabia, dispuesto a destrozar a kurama ahora que no tenía esa molesta arma sagrada. Pero no pudo andar. Sakura, mientras perdía definitivamente su modo sennin y sus últimas fuerzas, exclamó **Deiton: Deitemu (barro: pozo de barro sin fondo)** , atrapando al pelinegro en la trampa final. Naruto comenzó a gritar dentro del avatar de Kurama mientras dejaba salir cada molécula de chakra que tenía, generándose dos caras, una a cada costado de la del avatar, mientras otros dos brazos surgían a cada lado. Sasuke también gritó mientras conducía todo el chakra que le quedaba en esa armadura morada para alimentar la técnica final del rubio, su segunda técnica más poderosa. El **rasengan de dos esferas**. Una inmensa esfera de chakra dorado alimentado por Naruto surgió en los brazos derechos de su avatar, y otra negra alimentada por Sasuke en sus brazos izquierdos. Y ambas salieron disparadas hacia el pelinegro, que fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese gritar de dolor.

El ataque impactó con potencia en el sectario, generando un inmenso haz de luz que cegó por completo a todos los espectadores. La tierra tembló, las dunas cobraron vida por la onda de choque. Un gigantesco hongo de luz continuó brillando hasta extinguirse. Y después, un tenso silencio de la que se dispersaba el humo, silencio que rompió en gritos de júbilo cuando, desde los restos de la explosión, sólo surgió el avatar de Kurama, rugiendo con fuerza al cielo en señal de victoria. Chikara, terror del continente shinobi, el poder personificado, había caído, como revelaba su cadáver destrozado en medio de un inmenso cráter. Su mitad inferior separada del cuerpo, su chakra agotado… era definitivo. El ente anaranjado comenzó a reducirse, mientras Naruto sostenía a una agotada Sakura, que se acomodó con una sonrisa en el pecho de su amado ojiazul de la que Sasuke posaba una rodilla en el suelo, buscando recuperar oxígeno… una vez en el suelo, la pelirrosada se quedó contemplando esos zafiros, que también miraban sus jades, ambos con una sonrisa. Habían luchado contra la muerte codo con codo, y nada les había separado. Podrían estar juntos… podrían ser felices con Shio. Ninguno se podía creer que la batalla hubiese acabado, y el pelinegro, que la había visto desde el primer minuto, aún menos. El mundo volvía a tener Kibo (esperanza), y gracias de nuevo al irrepetible equipo 7 de Konoha.

Pero nadie prestó una atención más detallada al cuerpo del sectario, que exhalaba sus últimos suspiros de vida entre un inmenso sufrimiento. Madre se afanaba por evitar el sangrado entre lágrimas dentro del paraje mental del rubio, también agotada y herida, pero era inútil. No podía generarle un cuerpo nuevo, y menma lo sabía. Y, con sus últimas palabras sólo susurró una palabra, su as en la manga, la razón por la que planteó una batalla a pura fuerza en lugar de ser más sutil, mientras su ojo derecho pasaba de un color rojo con tres tomoes a uno blanquecino y muerto.

-… **Izanagi** …-

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN NIVEL DE COLAS DE MENMA:**

 **-Chikara (Nenma):** -chakra propio (3 colas), rinnegan (5 colas), Mangekyo sharingan (3 colas), Madre (45 colas). TOTAL: 56 colas

 **Y ahora, os lo explico: los niveles de chakra propios son los que he calculado más a ojo. Supuestamente, Naruto y Sasuke son similares en poder sin usar sus "especialidades". Menma no deja de ser la mezcla de ambos, y por eso le he hecho más fuerte, es Naruto optando por la senda del poder nada más ni nada menos. El nivel de senjutsu de Naruto se explica en El Segundo arco: acumula chakra natural hastavel nivel de poder de kurama, y el zorro lo controla. De ahí ese nivel, y que tenga que soltarlo de golpe si kurama se desconecta.**

 **el rinnegan lo he calificado como 5 basándome en la pelea de pain vs naruto 5 colas. Estuvo nivelada, y obligó a Nagato a usar el Chibaku si no quería morir. El sharingan está en tres basándome en el control de isobu (sanbi) por óbito, y es relativo, hay mangekyo más poderosos que otros (el de itachi sería mucho más fuerte por la espada totsuka y el espejo yata, por ejemplo)**

 **bijuus: las 7 colas extra de Naruto son canónicas, cada biju le dio el 20% de su poder, eso da lugar a poco más de siete colas. En cuanto al nivel de madre... sumad las colas de todos los bijus y lo entenderéis. Tened en cuenta que kishimoto ya explicó que 9 colas no es 8+1, por ejemplo. El crecimiento de poder de cada cola, en el caso de los biju, es exponencial, si no el juubi habría sido coser y cantar para kurama, Naruto y un poco de ayuda... de ahí que el 10 colas tenga realmente 45 colas de poder, según mis cálculos.**

 **Y en Sakura, a nivel propio es una jounin talentosa, un ser humano, no un monstruo del chakra como sus compañeros. No quiere decir que sea débil, que quede claro, a Kakashi tampoco le pondría un chakra propio equivalente a una cola y nadie duda de que es fuerte. Califico el byakugou como una técnica que te convierte en un biju sin cola (ya visteis a Sakura vs kaguya, o a Tsunade vs Madara) y el senjutsu de la babosa como el doble de fuerte, ya que es la evolución del byakugou. Y a todo esto hay que sumarle que su chakra se gasta muchísimo menos rápido que el del resto y la información que le da su modo sennin, que es imposible de evaluar en colas pero ya veis que es muy útil.**

* * *

 **Y fin! Lo sé, me merezco la peste por acabar el capítulo en ESA técnica. Ya lo comente en algún capítulo, el izanagi es la técnica más jodidamente desproporcionada del mundo Naruto, seguida del amenotejikara (en este fic os lo he puesto siendo usado de buena fe, imaginar que Menma lo usa para intercambiarse con Sakura en un ataque de Naruto...) y luego el resto de técnicas del rinnegan a MUCHA distancia. Casualmente, todas pertenecen al Sasuke de pierrot, pero eh, la serie se llama Naruto.**

 **Sobre el primer acto, era necesario poneros en situación y explicaros un poco como está la batalla antes de que se desate Chikara. De paso os explico un poco las habilidades de los biju (le he puesto a cada uno una diferente, me pareció que queda bien, y kishimoto ya puso algunas especiales, como la del uso de lava de Songoku, o el coral de Isobu) y expongo lo que me parece más obvio de la serie: Shukaku, en el desierto, es mucho más fuerte que una cola. Se basa en el uso de arena os recuerdo, y allí la tiene de forma natural, no necesita generarla. Los refuerzos de Naruto son claramente devastadores para el ejército de la secta, joder, todos los biju, clones, los mapaches de Shukaku... el rubio tenía un plan muy bueno. Mención especial a shizuka, que al fin la pude meter :D**

 **segundo acto... pelea entre Naruto y Chikara. La he hecho progresiva y basándome en la escala de poder que os puse si os fijáis: Naruto comienza a aventajar a menma y obligarlo a usar su rinnegan y sharingan cuando usa el senjutsu y kurama, sus principales ventajas si descontamos a madre. Y eso sin contar la curación a distancia de Sakura, el siguiente paso obvio en la evolución del poder de la haruno: no necesitar estar cerca para curar. La pelea fue tal hasta que Menma decidió ir con todo... a partir de ahí fue paliza. Madre descompensa CUALQUIER duelo, ya lo habéis visto. En cuanto a la apariencia de Menma con madre desatada, me he basado en un jutsu que he leído en algunos fics de por aquí, el del mimetismo parcial con el biju. Digamos que es algo parecido al manto de chakra rojo de Naruto, sólo que es negro y le confiere apariencia de lobo. Y ese final me encanta, con ese ente de luz de pelo rubio y ojos violetas alejando a menma... vital.**

 **Tercero... que cerca estuvo Naruto de morir ¿no? Menos mal que alguien está fuera curándole, y que otra persona se adelantó a este momento y dispuso la defensa justa para evitar que su querido Naruto muriese. Comenzáis a ver el plan de Shion, el porqué de su sacrificio, y eso que todavía no lo habéis visto todo, habrá un momento en que lo comprenderéis de forma plena. Tiene mucho que ver con esa frase de despedida de la rubia. Espero que os gustase cómo interactúa Sakura con Naruto, y luego cómo interactúan Naruto y Shion. Cada una tiene su forma de hablar con el rubio, y al rubio le encantan ambas. Como veis, mientras ocurre la MASACRE del cuarto acto, entre kurama, Sakura y Shion han reparado al rubio para una última carga.**

 **Y el cuarto... mi favorito. Hasta os puse hilo musical, con otras sugerencias que encajan por si no os gusta la que escogí XD. Menma a tope, usando todo su poder a la vez. Seamos sinceros: a todos se nos cayó la baba con la pelea Madara en solitario vs alianza en el desierto (lo único salvable del final de la serie...), TENÍA QUE HACER MI PROPIA VERSIÓN. Siempre me he preguntado cómo lucharían Naruto y Sasuke contra un ejército, usando cada uno sus técnicas de destrucción masiva, sin frenarse ante nada, y ahí lo tenéis. He de señalar que, aunque parezca invencible, me he esforzado en mostrar heridas en el pelinegro, sobre todo derivadas del uso de ese chakra In'ton tan hostil con la vida. Y, a partir de la bijudama gigante, Menma ya ni usa técnicas, sólo poder en estado puro. Está inspirada en la pelea del capítulo 11.5 de Ashura's wrath, por si queréis verlo de forma más gráfica. El balance de esta puta masacre es asolador, y creo que nadie culparía a Sasuke por temblar cuando ve a ese puto monstruo avanzar hacia el después de destrozar todo eso.**

 **Mención especial a la motivación de Menma: lo llevo diciendo desde hace mucho: a Menma se la suda la secta, sólo son un medio hacia un fin. De ahí que le de igual sus muertes, y que tenga planes para la secta ahora que está debilitada. Ya se vera, habra hasta un especial sobre eso...**

 **Y por último... el equipo 7 vuelve a la carga. Me explico con todo este capítulo: mi** **intención es crear un malo excesivamente poderoso incluso para Naruto, y luego enfrentarlo contra todo. Menma gana fácil a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Sakura, incluso al equipo 7 al completo y a la vez, es el más fuerte. ¿Cómo se vence a un enemigo así? Por puro y simple desgaste. Menma pasa a luchar contra el equipo 7 después de hacerlo vs Sasuke, vs juugo, vs Sakura, vs Naruto, vs ejército de la alianza, vs dos Naruto con 4 colas, vs cinco bijus... Y, en ese instante, la lucha está igualada aún así. Sólo esa sinergia que se aporta el mejor equipo shinobi del continente (de ahí ese avatar de kurama con todos sus poderes integrados, o esa excelente coordinación durante la lucha) puede compensar el desfase de poder entre ambos bandos. Eso y la trampa de Sakura. Es un tanto cruel, pero es una kunoichi, y ha sido entrenada para aprovecharse de esos detalles. El final, con ese rasengan de doble esfera mientras Sakura retiene a la versión Madre de Menma (lo mismo que la versión kurama de Naruto), era el broche perfecto para esta batalla.**

 **... o a lo mejor no, ese izanagi final deja muchas incógnitas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que está el equipo 7... ¿que pasara? Tendréis que esperar hasta el lunes que viene, con el capítulo "el último uzumaki en pie". Hasta entonces!**


	41. El último uzumaki en pie

Cap39: el último uzumaki en pie

 **Buenas de nuevo! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de kitsune no Kibo, que en el anterior os corte en el mejor puto momento. Os haría un spoiler con lo de hoy, pero prefiero que lo disfrutéis, sólo tengo una cosa que deciros:**

 **El tercer acto de este capítulo es de los que más me ha gustado escribir. En serio, junto con la primera vez de Sakura y Naruto en el capítulo "pasión", el de Naruto matando a orochimaru en "Deus ex machina", el de Naruto encontrándose el cadáver de Shion en "todos los ríos" y el de la despedida de Naruto con Shio en "enséñales otro camino", son de esos actos que a mí al menos me arrancan una sensación diferente. No me malinterpreteis, me gusta cada palabra de esta obra, si no no la publicaría, pero siempre tienes algunos favoritos. No os diré de qué va ni nada, pero tiene su propia BSO, os la pongo por aquí y os lo digo: gana muchísimo con esa música de fondo.**

 **Woodkid- Iron**

 **ragnar funeral song- Vikings (esta es para cierto cántico intermedio)**

 **Y, dicho esto, paso a los reviews:**

 **Uzumaki Albert:** hola! De perdón nada hombre, cada uno comenta cuando puede XD sobre la escena con Shio, lo comento arriba, pero lo repito aquí: es de mis escenas favoritas. Me intenté imaginar a Naruto en la misma situación que Kushina y Minato, y me parece que no me salió mal. Es más, me gustó tanto que en un futuro cercano haré una secuela de KnK que está basada en ese momento, un "y si...?" muy elaborado.

Lo de la guerra... esa era mi intención, me alegro que funcionase. Sí señor, siempre que leo batallas por aquí todo parece tan ordenado y las muertes tan rápidas... quise hacerla caótica, mostrar el horror de una batalla, ponerlo como lo que es, un puto caos del que sales vivo sólo por suerte (x ejemplo, si Konohamaru hubiese sido destinado al flanco de Sasame, seguramente estaría muerto, fijate en Tsume) de ahí que ninguno de los protagonistas quiera guerra.

Y lo de Chikara... a ver, yo te diré que, comparado con Madara, no es nada exagerado. Madara se cargo una división entera SIN USAR EL RINNEGAN (sólo lo hizo al final, y por la trampa de gaara, Onoki y Naruto, que si no se los carga a taijutsu y katon... esa secuencia es una maravilla) y esclavizo a los nueve biju a la vez de un golpe y sin mover más que el meñique con el gedo mazo, incluyendo a Naruto en modo biju-sennin. Salvo intervención divina (Naruto en deus ex machina) nunca me excedo de los niveles de poder de shippuden en cuanto a batallas, si Naruto mejora, mejoran los enemigos y así sucesivamente. Y la razón de que acabase con Naruto tan rapido fue muy simple: uso su misma táctica de reservarse su biju para el final y apabullarle con su poder. Y ahí el desnivel era claro: Naruto sólo tiene un zorro de nueve colas, Menma una loba de cuarenta y cinco y ventaja elemental. A chakra y combate con todo, Chikara gana a Naruto siempre.

Y en cuanto a los niveles de poder... a ver, es una referencia rápida XD si hubiese querido ponerlo perfecto habría puesto colas disponibles, colas atacables, kekkei mora... y me habría pasado escribiendo horas XD preferí ponerlo sencillo, no lo entiendas toro como colas de poder disponibles, sino como "colas a las que se puede enfrentar". La ventaja de, por ejemplo, el rinnegan, es que consumiendo un cuarto de cola (x ejemplo) te permite vencer a cinco. Es una referencia simple, nada más.

Y hombre, no me tomaré jamás a mal un review con consejos y opiniones, todo lo contrario (salvo que contenga faltas de respeto), así que gracias! Me alegra que siga manteniendo coherencia con la trama original, me esfuerzo mucho en ello y en no convertir esto en algo ajeno a naruto. Y desde luego evitar convertir el fic en algo absurdo, si entiendo perfectamente de lo que hablas... he leído cada fic que me han dado ganas de ahorcarme... creo que es porque los autores quieren acabar rápido, llegar al meollo sin prepararlo antes, y eso está mal, la historia necesita tiempo. Yo para lo del capítulo anterior y lo de hoy os he dedicado decenas y decenas de capítulos, y hasta un especial! Y todo esto obviando esos fic "ke escriven así y Naruto foya con sólo xaskear los dedos mientras Sakura sufre mil umiyaciones por estar plana y no tener tetazas grandes", que abandono en la primera página...

y ahora lo vas a ver muahaha. Como tú has dicho, Menma fresco y los tres al limite, sólo Naruto tiene algo de gas, y ni por asomo vale para ganarle. Verás además cómo funciona el izanagi, que siempre he querido describirlo. Y si, ESE era el momento de usarlo, después de que tu rival lo de todo y este agotado. Ahora Menma tiene ventaja, ¿se le ocurrirá algo a Naruto? Sólo te diré que me he basado mucho en las historias japonesas de samurais.

Sin más, te dejo con el capítulo, disfrútalo! Un saludo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto sostuvo entre sus brazos a Sakura como si fuese su tesoro más preciado y se pudiese romper en cualquier momento. Realmente estaba herido, agotado de chakra y con dolorosas cicatrices aún en proceso de regeneración gracias a kurama, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Bajo la mirada de esos ojos verdes, Naruto era invencible. Se dejó embriagar por el olor de la haruno, que se encontraba mirándole fijamente, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de su amado. Demonios, ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien esa mujer? Venía de días de marcha y de una gran batalla, estaba manchada de sangre y sudor, y aún así le olía a cerezo. ¿Sería su esencia? A Naruto no le importaba, no mientras esa mujer siguiese en sus brazos. Al tacto de esos brazos de piel nívea, el tiempo se hacía relativo, y las penurias y dolores desaparecían. Había cruzado el continente entero y enfrentado a la misma muerte sólo para volver a tenerla en sus brazos, tal era su fanatismo por la haruno. Naruto limpió con su pulgar un rastro de sangre seca cercano a esos labios carnosos, aprovechando para acariciar el labio inferior con suavidad. Sakura, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del rubio, limpió también con su pulgar un poco de sangre sobre la ceja del ojiazul. Y esas miradas, que se decían tanto con tan poco, dieron paso al contacto de los labios. Sakura lo buscó con ansia, deseando constatar que no era un sueño. Hacía minutos Naruto se moría en sus brazos y ella no era capaz más que de llorar, y ahora ella se derretía en los suyos y no hacía otra cosa que sonreír. Con ese beso buscaban confirmar lo que ya se decían con la mirada: al contacto de esos labios, el mundo quedaba en un segundo plano.

-¿En serio no podéis esperar a estar en Suna?- preguntó Sasuke con un gesto de molestia mientras sus dos compañeros seguían besándose, ignorando por completo a su amargado amigo.- O a daros una ducha al menos…

-Buenos días Sakura chan.- le dijo Naruto con suavidad a la haruno, arrancándola una suave sonrisa. Desde que dormían juntos, no había una sola mañana que Naruto no la diese los buenos días tras despertarla con un beso. Naruto era así, pasional y detallista, y la ojijade no podía estar más feliz con ello. No podría vivir con un hombre frío y distante, lo tenía claro.

-Buenos días baka…- le respondió con un mohín tierno, acurrucándose más en sus brazos mientras Sasuke resoplaba de fondo y se tumbaba en la arena para recobrar energías. Porque estaban ambos agotados y Sasuke estaba mirando, que si no ese despertar habría continuado hasta momentos mucho más íntimos… como pasaba cada mañana desde que vivían juntos.

-Creo recordar que alguien me prometió apellidarse uzumaki si volvía a despertarme…- dejó caer con una sonrisa zorruna el ojiazul, mientras Sakura aguantaba la carcajada y decidía seguirle el juego.

-¿Ah si? ¿Estás seguro de que no fue Sasuke?- repuso ella, mientras aprovechaba para acariciar esas marcas zorrunas de sus mejillas y hacerle ronronear.

-Os estoy oyendo…- se quejó el uchiha, tras ver cómo le nombraban en esa aberrante conversación… definitivamente, iba a pedir el cambio de equipo…

-No no, el teme no tiene una voz tan bonita…- contestó el ojiazul mientras frotaba su nariz con la de la haruno.

-Hola, sigo aquí, ¿queréis dejar de meterme en vuestras putas conversaciones de pareja?- volvió a intervenir el legendario vengador, mientras sus dos amigos estallaban en carcajadas. Cuando no podían pinchar al otro, tenían a la víctima perfecta en su compañero de equipo.

Mientras, en el gigantesco cráter de la explosión, un cuerpo humeante emitía sus últimos estertores de vida. Sus entrañas estaban desparramadas en la ennegrecida arena, sus piernas y pelvis habían desaparecido. Su torso presentaba quemaduras que le llegaban hasta el hueso, y de su boca salía un denso hilo de sangre. Madre lloraba en su interior, conduciendo su chakra in'ton hasta el borde del desfallecimiento, taponando con una mano como podía la herida abierta de su propio vientre que le hizo la energía de Shion. Su sochi estaba sufriendo… muchísimo. Y ella no podía salvarlo. Se afanaba por cerrarle esas hemorragias, por darle esa oportunidad para dar la vuelta a las tornas. Era menma uzumaki namikaze, último rey de uzushiogakure, nunca se rendía, siempre encontraba la forma de sobrevivir y vencer. Pero, aún dándole esa oportunidad, la pelirroja sabía que no podía hacer nada. Sus heridas eran necesariamente mortales, había perdido. Mientras la loba de diez colas caía al suelo y la consciencia la abandonaba, le rogó a su sochi, a su rey, que no cayese, que luchase. Que no la dejase sola. Pero menma no estaba ahí… la deriva tenía un último momento que mostrarle.

 _Los shinobi de la alianza gritaban de júbilo, celebrando el seguir con vida. Se habían enfrentado a esa bestia de diez colas y a sus convocadores, y habían vencido. Habían sufrido decenas de miles de bajas, estaban heridos, agotados… pero lo habían logrado. Y todo gracias a su brillante héroe. El pelinegro era jaleado, llevado en volandas por sus seguidores mientras reía y celebraba. Aunque siempre que podía dirigía disimuladamente su mirada al lugar de su última pelea, ocultando como podía su culpabilidad. Tan enfrascados estaban todos sus compañeros de la hoja en felicitarlo, que nadie reparó en otro pelinegro. Su aspecto era deplorable: se arrastraba con su brazo y pierna izquierdos, ya que del brazo derecho sólo quedaba un muñón sanguinolento a la altura del hombro y de su pierna sólo el muslo. Sus heridas estaban abiertas, vertiendo aún más de su líquido vital de color carmesí por el sucio barro, y esta se mezclaba con la sangre de la gran bestia. Había surgido de sus entrañas tras ser devorado por ella, como demostraba el surco que había dejado su cuerpo al moverse, y lo había hecho con un único objetivo. Asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien, después Shinigami podría reclamarle si lo deseaba, como le había prometido. Tan enfrascados que estaban en adular al gran Sasuke uchiha, verdugo del Zetsu negro, que apenas nadie reparaba en Menma uzumaki namikaze, el único superviviente del ataque suicida contra el diez colas, pero quienes lo hacían enmudecían, por el asombro y el miedo. ¿Cómo podía seguir vivo? Fue literalmente tragado por ese ser y le faltaba medio cuerpo, pero ahí estaba…_

 _Menma buscó desesperadamente con su mirada, a ras de suelo. Una joven de ojos perlas y pelo azulado se acercó, horrorizada por el estado en el que se encontraba su amado. Intentó ayudarle, pero el joven, tras comprobar que la fémina estaba bien, volvió a su objetivo, ignorando sus ruegos. Sabía que su ojiperla estaría luchando en un lugar seguro durante la gran batalla, Konoha jamás arriesgaría a la matriarca de un clan tan prestigioso, pero también sabía de alguien que ignoraría esas precauciones de la dirección para asegurar su supervivencia e iría al frente de batalla. La vio fugazmente antes de ser devorado, combatiendo junto a Sasuke contra el Zetsu negro pleno de poder, y algo en su interior se removió. Un presentimiento, un mal augurio. Y entonces pudo distinguirla entre los allí presentes. En medio de un corro de personas, ese pelo rosa era inconfundible. Aunque estuviese manchado de barro… y a ras de suelo como él. Menma se arrastró mientras apretaba los dientes, acelerando, implorando a cada deidad que no fuese lo que se temía. Una desolada Ino emitió un grito ahogado de horror cuando vio al uzumaki en ese estado acercarse a ese cuerpo de forma grotesca y desesperada. La haruno se encontraba tumbada boca arriba, rodeada de esa masa alquitranada que era el cadáver del zetsu negro y que había comenzado a cubrir sus piernas antes de morir. Como pudo, y sin que nadie se atreviese a intervenir, el pelinegro se situó al lado de la inerte haruno, todavía en estado de shock._

 _-Sa… Sakura chan… de… despierta… hemos ganado…- la susurró al oído, mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre él tras lograr erguir su torso mínimamente con su pierna sana. Acarició con ternura esos cabellos rosados, intentando despertarla como solía hacer cuando dormían juntos. Su rostro permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila, con esa piel nívea surcada por suaves pecas en los pómulos y la nariz. Menma la acercó hacia si como pudo, oliendo esos cabellos. Aún después de la batalla, olían a cerezo… su Sakura siempre olía a cerezo… y ahora no se movía… menma notaba el dolor empezar a vencerle, sus músculos a agarrotarse, su cuerpo comenzar a dejarse vencer por las heridas sufridas. Había salido del mismísimo estómago de esa bestia de diez colas aún a pesar de haber perdido un brazo y una pierna, y lo había hecho a dentelladas, arañazos y cortes de su tanto con un único objetivo-Estoy aquí… Sakura chan… te lo prometí, y siempre cumplo mis promesas… me… me prometiste que estaríamos juntos después de esto… onegai… no me dejes solo…_

 _Menma pasó su mano por su pecho, buscando sentir ese corazón. Pero sólo sintió el familiar tacto de la sangre, y una gran herida de katana. Y su Sakura seguía dormida, con ese rostro que veía en sueños en una pose serena… Apretó su peto de batalla con su mano izquierda, aún cuando sintió el terrible dolor de sus dedos rotos y sus uñas arrancadas de cuajo. Su vista se nublaba… ¿estaría cediendo al dolor para siempre? Sabía que lo lógico era responder que si, pero lo que sentía en sus mejillas era algo húmedo… eran sus propias lágrimas. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza sobre el pelo de su difunta amada, conteniendo como podía sus sollozos, intentando emular cada recuerdo con ella, cada momento, evadir el infierno que empezaba a sentir. Antes de que el diez colas le devorase, creía estar en el infierno, ¿y si seguía allí? Eso explicaría ese ardor interno, esa rabia, esa furia que le hacía gritar al cielo desconsolado, aunque no emitiese ningún sonido. Pero si estaba en el infierno… ¿por qué temblaba? ¿Por qué sentía ese frío tan familiar, ese frío que no sentía desde los exámenes chuunin, abrazarse a él y no soltarlo? El frío del silencio, de la soledad… sólo el vacío interior de una parte de tu alma que se va. El recorrido de sus lágrimas se sentía como cristales, arañando su dermis a medida de que caían sobre ese rostro inerte y dormido. Volvía a sentir miedo… volvía a llorar… volvía a sentirse sólo._

 _-No… no, no, no, no…- el aire a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse, mientras de sus heridas comenzaban a supurar una extraña sustancia negra. Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de la ojijade, tanta como ese muñón que tenía en su brazo derecho le dejó.- No puede ser… no puedes dejarme solo… **¡NO LO ACEPTO!** \- el grito del pelinegro tomó un tono antinatural, mientras por su piel, esa sustancia se retorcía, acompañada de unos extraños kanji y símbolos rojos. Los allí presentes se encogieron, sintiendo el temor primigenio que sólo esa bestia de diez colas les había inspirado. Pero las heridas del uzumaki eran demasiado severas, tanto que la inconsciencia comenzó a llamarlo antes de que esa sensación opresiva aumentase. Reposó lentamente junto al cadáver de su haruno, desconectándose poco a poco, pero, con su último momento de fuerza antes de caer inconsciente, observó al que consideraba su mejor amigo. En la batalla de la haruno sólo hubo una katana involucrada... Sus orbes, en ese momento amarillos con una pupila negra rasgada, se clavaron en el portador del rinnegan, que le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de culpa y sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras era jaleado y llevado en volandas lejos del uzumaki.- **No… lo… acepto…**_

Menma volvió a abrir los ojos. Como cuando se despertó tras visitar el infierno, sintió un dolor indescriptible, el dolor de extremidades amputadas y huesos rotos. Pero, a diferencia de la anterior vez, no estaba en la cama de un hospital de campaña mientras una chica ojiperla y otra ojivioleta velaban su sueño. Estaba sólo, en medio de un inmenso cráter negro. Y estaba muriéndose. Recordó vagamente esas dos gigantescas esferas de puro chakra impactarle, su grito de dolor, la sensación de perder la parte inferior de tu cuerpo, arrancada de cuajo. Le habían vencido… y parecía definitivo. Su rinnegan no podía hacerle un cuerpo nuevo en ese estado en el que estaba, madre había caído inconsciente tras darle cada pizca de su chakra. Quizás fuese lo mejor… quizás no había más posibilidades y su camino finalizaba allí… notaba la muerte reclamarle con su veneno y miseria, rodearle mientras ese coro de ángeles de piel y alas negras, rostros sin rasgos y brillantes ojos azules cantaba a su alrededor. Le cantaban con unas voces melódicas que cerrase sus ojos y descansase en sus alas rumbo a su juicio… las valkirias de Shinigami, que siempre recogían a los invitados más ilustres, le rodeaban con sus alas de plumas negras para llevarlo lejos… quizás era el fin de Chikara, el asesino del rayo y del agua, destructor de naciones, último rey de uzushiogakure…

- _Chikara… Vaya puta mierda de nombre…_ \- pensó mientras la vida le abandonaba. Pero una voz vino a su mente para contestarle, una familiar.

\- _No te quedes con el nombre, sino con lo que significa. Poder. El poder ha marcado y marcará tu vida, Chikara kun_.- contestó la bruja en su mente. Pero no estaba allí… era un puto recuerdo de la deriva… Era cómico… el poder había marcado su vida finalmente, a sus entrañas esparcidas por el suelo debía remitirse…

- _¿Cómo voy a morir?_ \- continuó su recuerdo, mientras el pelinegro cada vez se sentía más débil.

- _Chikara kun... Ningún hombre, mujer o niño podrá matarte, ni tampoco ninguna bestia ni técnica. Sólo tú mismo puedes matarte._ \- Menma intentó reír al recordar esas palabras de su bruja, pero la sangre se amontonó en su boca y sólo pudo escupir de forma grotesca. Ahí había fallado, joder, esa técnica que le había matado estaba claro que no era suya...

- _¿Insinúas que me suicidaré?_

- _insinúo que no eres único. Eres la mitad de una gran pieza, tu gran rival es la otra. Los augurios son claros. Él vendrá a ti, y te enfrentará. Dos veces. Y en la segunda, tú decidirás si deseas morir o vivir. Tú eres el dueño de tu destino, como siempre has deseado, Chikara kun._

¿Sólo él era el dueño de su destino? ¿Sólo el decidiría si vivir o morir? Había luchado por no morir, y había perdido… Maldita sea, él no había decidido nada. Había luchado y había perdido, Naruto había decidido por él. ¿Había basado toda su forma de actuar en una profecía falsa? La bruja jamás había fallado en una predicción… y entonces se repitió una parte de la profecía. Él era el dueño de su destino, como siempre había deseado. Por ello había luchado, para decidir él el rumbo de su vida. Y su destino no iba a ser quedarse tan cerca de volver a estar con Sakura sin lograrlo. La diosa del destino lo había dejado claro: después, estarían juntos. No… no iba a caer ahí… no lo iba a aceptar. Chikara decidiría el final en su vida le alcanzase ahí, sólo, sin honor. Su ojo derecho, el ojo con el sharingan arrancado a su mejor amigo, comenzó a girar descontrolado con su mangekyo activado. No iba a aceptarlo, y como no iba a aceptarlo, seguiría luchando. No había dicho su última palabra, aún sentía dolor, aún sentía furia, aún tenía fuerzas… y esa palabra vino a su mente mientras el ojo uchiha cambiaba de un color rojo a uno blanco, muerto. Con una voz de ultratumba, propia de alguien que estaba a unos milímetros de ver cortado el hilo de su vida por las parcas, Menma habló.

-… **Izanagi** …

Menma sintió el tiempo girar sobre sí mismo, y volver a empezar. El izanagi, el poder que había llevado al continente shinobi al borde de la extinción, la técnica definitiva, el mayor regalo del dios más sádico y cruel del panteón, su mayor insulto a su padre regio. Una técnica que, literalmente, volvía la muerte reversible, la realidad ilusión, el tiempo una herramienta, una derrota en una victoria incontestable. Volvió a sentir en sus carnes cada momento de dolor, puesto que para activarse esa técnica debías de regresar el tiempo por donde había venido. Todo a su alrededor se movió grotescamente de forma contraria a su movimiento normal: la arena elevándose, su sangre arrastrándose como serpientes y volviendo a sus venas… Volvió a sentir sus tripas escaparse de su vientre a cámara lenta, y gritó de dolor; volvió a sentir sus piernas desintegrarse pedazo a pedazo, y sufrió por cada trozo de piel que volvía a unirse a su cuerpo. Volvió a oír a madre gritar de horror por él, volvió a gritar él al ver esa técnica acercarse. Volvió a notar el suelo hundirse bajo sus piernas por la trampa de Sakura. Y volvió a sentirlo todo hasta cuando liberó el mimetismo con madre al completo. Izanagi, una técnica de un poder incalculable, la técnica más poderosa del mundo shinobi. Y no sólo por engañar a la muerte… el enemigo, seguramente agotado tras vencer al portador del Izanagi, no retrocedía en el tiempo, y veía como las tornas daban un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Sasuke fue el primero en sentirlo. Como todo uchiha, sentía sus ojos irritarse ante el roce de ese poder liberado por la técnica, una especie de conexión con su pasado, un recordatorio de que alguien estaba contribuyendo a la leyenda negra de su clan. Ya lo sintió en su lucha contra Danzo, y ahora volvía a experimentarlo. Lo siguió Naruto, más por ese olfato que tenía para los problemas que por alguna técnica secreta. Su instinto le gritaba que corriese. Y por último Sakura, que desde los brazos de Naruto pudo directamente verlo, y que sólo alcanzó a aferrarse más a los brazos de su amado mientras lágrimas de terror se escapaban de sus mejillas. Del cráter surgió un rugido inhumano, pero muy familiar tras esa noche de batalla, uno que acabó de golpe con todos los gritos de júbilo que se oían desde la muralla de Suna. Los hombres tragaron grueso, las mujeres gritaron de horror. Los hombres del equipo siete se giraron lentamente, rezando porque todo fuesen imaginaciones suyas. Pero no lo eran. Desde las cenizas de ese cráter, un inmenso lobo de decenas de metros de altura hecho de chakra negro les observaba en total silencio. Ni tan siquiera habían oído su pata delantera avanzar hasta quedarse a unos escasos metros de ellos. Sentían el aire congelado alrededor de la criatura, esa sensación de malestar que transmitía. Y esos dos diamantes rojos, del tamaño del propio Naruto, que no se despegaban de ellos. El depredador acechando a su presa, la visión más terrorífica que había visto el rubio en su vida. Sobre todo por lo que implicaba.

- **No lo acepto…** \- el chakra del lobo se retrajo, volviendo a tomar la forma de menma en su forma lupina. Sakura inconscientemente apretó su agarre sobre el uzumaki, sintiendo el terror adhiriéndose a sus huesos. Chikara seguía vivo… y estaba entero. Joder, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, le había visto hecho pedazos en medio de su propia sangre… era imposible.

-Izanagi…- sólo pudo balbucear Sasuke tras ver el ojo derecho de esa criatura con ese tono blanco que ya había visto en su hermano una vez, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear al entender lo que significaba en su totalidad.

- **¡NO LO ACEPTO!** \- gritó el ser con una voz tan potente que todo el desierto podía oírlo , dejando sentir su poder de nuevo, brillando esos kanji rojos con tal fuerza que incluso dañaban la vista. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al uzumaki fue el torrente de lágrimas que caía por los ojos de Menma.- **¡NARUTOOOOO! Maldita sea, ¿lo sientes? ¿Hueles ese cerezo tanto como lo huelo yo?** \- chilló con vehemencia el rey de uzushiogakure.- **Para ti es el paraíso,** **¡PERO PARA MÍ ES EL JODIDO INFIERNO! Me recuerda que no tengo corazón, que no tengo pulso ¡Dejó de latir con el suyo el día que murió en mis brazos! Sólo queda reflejo, recuerdo, ¡y me está matando! ¡ESTOY VACÍO, MALDITA SEA! Y sólo quiero una cosa… ¡Los mismos dioses me prometieron que lucharía hasta mi límite hoy! ¿Me ves vencido? ¡SIGO EN PIE, RUGIENDO, LLORANDO! ¿Dónde queda tu legendario poder? ¿Has alcanzado tu límite? Por qué yo puedo seguir hasta que se vuelva a poner el sol.** \- desafió el lobo negro, mientras en su interior madre reía con fuerza. El rostro de los shinobi del equipo siete era el mayor reconocimiento que se podría dar a menma. Al legítimo rey de uzushiogakure.

-No… ¿no le habíamos vencido?- preguntó Sakura con puro terror a sus dos amigos, pero fue menma el que respondió. Sasuke no encontraba la saliva para tragar, y Naruto apretaba los dientes mientras pensaba.

- **No, Sakura chan… todavía me queda energía para un último baile. Dime Naruto, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Lucharás para morir? ¿Suplicarás para que no destruya tu mundo? Puedo reducir a cenizas cada aldea shinobi si quiero…** \- extendió su mano y convocó una gigantesca bola de in'ton, apuntándola… a Suna.- **quizás deba de destruir Suna con todos tus seres queridos dentro para demostrarte lo que se siente, hermanito… para que sientas el dolor de ver tu propio corazón dejar de latir, para que creas al auténtico rey de uzushiogakure.**

Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia. Joder, sabía perfectamente que Menma no iba de farol, que destruiría esa ciudad sólo para demostrar que era el más fuerte. Cuando Naruto entraba en ese estado de rabia, no atendía a razones. Debía de hacer algo, encontrar la solución mágica para volver a ganar. Siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no se le ocurría cómo. Él todavía estaba recargando energía, kurama en su interior se estaba forzando como nunca tras sentir esa presencia oscura de nuevo. Y sus compañeros no estaban ni por asomo en condiciones: Sasuke presentaba ese rastro de sangre en sus ojos que informaba de que se había excedido en su uso, y sus reservas de chakra eran mínimas; y Sakura no era capaz de sostenerse en pie, y su terror era tal que no estaba intentando tan siquiera acumular chakra. Sólo se aferraba al uzumaki, buscando inconscientemente la protección de su caballero de cuento. Todo dependía de él, pero joder, no se le ocurría que podía hacer. En una pelea shinobi no duraría ni cinco minutos, y Menma era demasiado listo como para dejarse engañar y llevar a una trampa. Y, en su desesperación, escuchó en su oído como un susurro una frase que le había repetido mil veces cierta persona especial para él, una frase a priori inconexa que ahora cobraba un posible significado.

-No tengas miedo… rey de Uzushiogakure…- se repitió, mientras Sakura y Sasuke le miraban confusos.- Te… tengo un plan… Sasuke, sujétala.- declaró el rubio mientras le tendía la haruno al uchiha.

-Na… Naruto, ¿Qué vas a…?- preguntó una atemorizada Sakura. Esa expresión… odiaba esa expresión. Siempre la ponía antes de hacer una estupidez. Pero el rubio la contestó con un beso en la frente tras reposarla en los brazos de su amigo, cortándola la pregunta.

-Lo necesario…- contestó, tomando de improviso la katana de Sasuke y dirigiéndose a Menma mientras Sakura gritaba de terror al verle dirigirse a ese psicópata y Sasuke intentaba interponerse. Pero el rubio simplemente les señaló que no se moviesen con un gesto, mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro uzumaki con sus ropas destrozadas y su expresión agotada.

- **¿Lucha… o súplica?** \- preguntó con un tono burlón Chikara mientras arqueaba una ceja tras esa cubierta de in'ton.- **¿te crees que esa katana te servirá? Veo tus niveles de chakra con mi rinnegan, ni dedicándolo todo a un filo de futon la harías lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme, quizás con tu guadaña podrías dañarme, pero no con esa mierda… y a esta distancia podría degollarte de un golpe…** \- finalizó con un tono completamente psicótico el lupino.

-Lo sé.- repuso Naruto sin dejarse amedrentar. Haría caso a Shion, y no tendría miedo.- lo reconozco, ahora podrías arrancarme el corazón sin que me diese tiempo a moverme. Te has vuelto fuerte menma, el más fuerte de los dos… es por ello por lo que te lo reconozco, eres el legítimo líder de nuestro clan… el rey de Uzushiogakure.- Chikara arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Vale que subrayaba cada palabra del rubio, pero joder, no se esperaba esa jugada.

- **¿Ahora viene un pero o vas a montar un puto musical?** \- respondió con burla el pelinegro. La realidad es que menma, cuando no tenía el control de la situación, cuando no sabía por dónde le saldría su rival, respondía con humor. Él era así, para exasperación de las mujeres de su vida.

-No, ahora viene cuando me aprovecho de ello…- contestó con una sonrisa irónica el ojiazul.- te reto a un duelo por el liderazgo de nuestro clan, un duelo a muerte. Te reto al Holmgang (camino a la isla)- finalizó, quedándose en silencio mientras que esa expresión lupina de su rival se ensanchaba en una mueca siniestra, en una risa que pronto escapó de la garganta de menma con fuerza.

- **HAHAHAHAAA, ¿en serio ese es tu gran plan? ¿Retarme a un puto duelo a espada sin chakra? Deberías de esforzarte un poco más en tus planes Naruto… aunque he de reconocerte que me has sorprendido… ahora entiendo lo que sienten nuestros rivales cuando les salimos con el orioke o los mil años de dolor…** \- reconoció Menma mientras se rascaba la nuca en ese gestión de nervios tan propio de Naruto.- **Sólo tengo que rechazarlo y ahorcarte con tus propias tripas.**

-Puedes, no te lo impediré.- contraatacó el ojiazul.- y serás el primero… concretamente, el primer rey uzumaki en rechazar un duelo. Yo se lo explicaría a kaa chan donde quiera que fuese, para que pudiese verte reinar sin nada más de lo que enorgullecerte. Podrías incluso adoptarlo como título… Menma I… el cobarde.- sentenció con su mejor sonrisa zorruna, mientras, inconscientemente, el pelinegro apretó los dientes con rabia. Maldito hijo de puta, con perdón de su madre, ¿había tenido los huevos de llamarle cobarde? ¿A él? ¿Por qué no temblaba ante su poder? Ahora mismo podría aplastarlo de un pisotón, como una puta hormiga. Debería de estar suplicando, pero en su lugar estaba ahí, con esa estúpida sonrisa. ¿Y si tenía un as en la manga, o sabía algo que él no? Un momento… ¿él mismo estaba dudando? ¿Estaba sintiendo… miedo? Con un gesto de furia le agarró del cuello, respondiendo Sakura con un ahogado grito de terror, y Sasuke haciendo el amago de atacar. Pero ese maldito cabrón rubio seguía sonriendo, sin inmutarse, ni tan siquiera cuando las garras del pelinegro le arañaron ligeramente el cuello, lo justo como para que le doliese pero no para envenenarle.

- **Todo o nada… ¿no hermano?** \- preguntó con ironía el pelinegro, con su hocico plagado de colmillos a escasos milímetros del rostro de Naruto, para luego volver a su apariencia normal, con esa piel recubierta de ceniza y de kanji escritos en sangre, y esas marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas.- **Hijo de puta… tengo que reconocerlo, sabes sorprenderme… el poder marcará mi vida Naruto, no el miedo… yo, menma uzumaki namikaze, rey legítimo de uzushiogakure, acepto el reto. Te toca elegir lugar, y a mí destrozarte después…**

-Ya sabes dónde…- desafío Naruto sin quitar sus ojos de los de menma, manteniéndole la mirada sin mostrar un ápice de miedo. Menma respondió sin soltar su agarre del cuello de su hermano, pero esa sonrisa psicótica demostró que lo había entendido todo.

- **Muy… romántico…** \- reconoció Menma, mientras conducía su chakra para emplear su hirashin y llegar de inmediato al lugar del desafío. Antes de que desapareciesen en un fulgor amarillo, Naruto giró el rostro para contemplar a Sakura, que le miraba con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Sólo necesitaba saber que esa técnica llevaría a su amado lejos de ella… y con ese monstruo. Se liberó de los brazos de Sasuke e intentó alcanzar al rubio, ir con él, evitarle ese viaje suicida, pero sus piernas le fallaron y acabó de rodillas en la arena. Sólo pudo oír una cosa antes de que desapareciesen ambos uzumaki.

-Lo siento… Sakura chan…- Y en un inmenso fulgor amarillo, ambos semidioses del chakra desaparecieron. Sakura gritó, chilló al cielo con todas sus fuerzas. Y lloró mirando al suelo, desconsolada, ignorando a los refuerzos de Suna que se acercaban a apoyar a los shinobi de la hoja. Naruto, baka Naruto… SU baka Naruto… volvía a hacerse el héroe. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo le iba a curar ahora? ¿Cómo le iba a salvar? Era una lucha suicida… iba a volver a gritar entre lágrimas cuando Sasuke le sacudió de los hombros desde su espalda.

-¡SAKURA! Rápido, ¿A dónde han ido?- le preguntó con ansiedad el uchiha. El estúpido dobe con sus planes suicidas… no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra eso… debía de salvarle. El mundo necesitaba más a Naruto que a Sasuke.

-No… no sé…- respondió una confusa Sakura

-Déjate de lamentos joder, que no tenemos tiempo, ¡PIENSA! Tú le conoces mejor que nadie, y Chikara sabía a dónde iban sin que Naruto se lo dijese… tiene que ser suficiente…- Sakura pensó, y de pronto la solución llegó a su mente. Sólo había un lugar donde se podían encontrar para luchar esos dos…

-Nami… al suroeste del puente Naruto.- respondió de forma automática, asintiendo Sasuke mientras desaparecía en un borrón con su **amenotejikara**. No había tiempo para despedirse…. Ya iba con mucha desventaja, y cada segundo valía oro…

* * *

-General, han llegado informes desde Suna.- informó el mensajero de enlace, un chuunin veterano con su tradicional equipo rojo y la bandana de Iwa en la frente, sujetando su largo flequillo castaño.

Los asistentes contemplaron al enlace dentro de esa sala de paredes irregulares de piedra con ese característico color marrón propio de las cavernas montañosas de las cordilleras del país de la tierra. Iwa era una tierra difícil, áspera con los extraños, llena de esa orografía irregular salteada con verdes y fértiles valles donde se desarrollaba la vida civil. Cualquiera pensaría que los ninjas de Iwa también se habrían asentado en uno de esos Valles, donde el clima era mucho más benigno y no faltaba agua gracias a los numerosos y caudalosos ríos que atravesaban esos picos, pero no fue así. Los ninjas de Iwa presentaban todos un carácter obstinado y orgulloso, y eso implicaba no huir de las dificultades. La gran aldea oculta de la roca se encontraba entre los picos más altos, lejos del verde y rodeada de ese marrón que evocaba a cada ninja el auténtico poder de su hogar. La tierra era vida, y había que respetarla siempre, ya fuese blanda y dócil, o fuerte y áspera. Así que, cuando la secta del dios árbol invadió este país de la noche a la mañana, capturando a la mayoría de su población y ejército y haciendo caer a una gran nación ninja en apenas una semana, los ninjas de Iwa no se dejaron devorar. No, todos ellos eran como su tierra: tan duros que no bastaba con un golpe para quebrarlos.

Todos ellos se reagruparon con disciplina al este de su gran nación tras ese terrible día, organizándose para contraatacar y salvar a cuanto civil pudieran, civiles que llegaban huyendo del horror de la guerra desde sus destrozados hogares. No era cruel negar que la aldea de la roca estaba herida grave: fueron expulsados de su hogar, ahora base principal del ejército del dios árbol, como pudieron constatar los pocos supervivientes de aquel lugar. Incluso vieron inmensas raíces blancas salir desde debajo de sus hogares y llevarse a gran parte de la población a un futuro incierto; su ejército sufrió miles de emboscadas de sectarios salidos literalmente de cada esquina, que acabaron diezmándolos hasta apenas mil quinientos efectivos; y, lo más importante, su tsuchikage, Sanada Namiashi, había sido capturado por el aterrador Chikara. Era cierto que el kage castaño no era el guerrero más fuerte del continente, pero no dejaba de ser la sombra de la tierra, el símbolo de esa nación. Perder a su kage fue el golpe más duro para esa nación, cada ninja sentía como literalmente le habían arrebatado su honor y valentía. Si los ninjas de Iwa no podían defender a su kage, ahora rehén del Shinju, ¿Cómo podrían defender su nación?

Pero, como la piedra que se vuelve más dura a medida de que penetras sus capas, el ejército de Iwa había encontrado su propio líder oficioso, y lo había hecho en la figura de la nieta de su héroe más legendario: kurotsuchi, nieta de Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ryotenbin no Onoki (Onoki de las dos escaleras). De las ruinas del ejército de Iwa surgió esa heroína de pelo negro, una mujer que unió a todos esos shinobi desorganizados y los dedicó a lo auténticamente importante: salvar Iwa, e Iwa era su gente, no simplemente un territorio. Todos esos orgullosos jounin que querían organizar un contraataque directo a la aldea para recuperarla, obviando el sufrimiento de las aldeas civiles, se encontraron con la negativa de la Yogan no Joo (reina de lava). La prioridad era salvar al máximo de población posible, y luego analizar al rival para idear una táctica adecuada. Algún día recobrarían su aldea, la pelinegra era la mujer con más motivos para recuperar aquel lugar donde vivió con su amado abuelo, pero no sería a costa de ver morir a su pueblo. Y, mientras miles de civiles de Iwa lograban llegar a la seguridad de la nación del fuego gracias a los hombres de la ojinegra, se pudo constatar lo acertado de su plan: la secta disponía de un ejército inmenso, un ejército que los habría masacrado sin contemplaciones si no hubiesen obedecido el instinto de la pelinegra. Eso sin contar que el terrorífico Chikara, aquel shinobi que había matado a tres kages, secuestrado a otros dos y dejado al borde de la muerte a otros cuatro, se había asentado en la torre del tsuchikage… la pelinegra había dado orden estricta de huir nada más verle, y sus hombres casi lloran de alegría al oírla.

Después de constatar que el ejército de la secta superaba con creces al de toda la alianza gokage, sobre todo ahora que se hallaba tan debilitado con la traición de Ame, la resistencia de Kurotsuchi se había dedicado a otra táctica diferente. A un enemigo se le mata de dos maneras: si eres más poderoso, atacas sin piedad hasta destruirlo, y este no era el caso; y si eres más débil, le asfixias desde atrás hasta que la falta de aire lo mate. La resistencia de Iwa, aprovechando las infinitas cuevas y cavernas de su país, se dedicó a destruir cada línea de suministros vulnerable de la secta, a rescatar a sus rehenes del extrarradio, a informar a sus aliados de sus movimientos… mil quinientos hombres hicieron una labor más determinante para ganar la guerra del árbol blanco con esas operaciones que lo que habría hecho un ejército de decenas de miles atacando de frente. Pero, a pesar de esas operaciones, la resistencia no podía estar en todas partes, así que no pudo evitar el desastre. Cuando el ejército del Shinju decidió moverse hacia el sudoeste, Iwa informó a Suna, Kumo y Konoha de un ataque inminente, y luego procedió a ocultarse para preparar su guerra de guerrillas y dificultar su movimiento. Pero ese ejército era inmenso, contaba con esos extraños seres de corteza blanca parecidos a árboles que les cazaban como a ratas en esos laberínticos túneles donde se intentaban ocultar y, lo más importante, estaba dirigido por Chikara. La resistencia se vio sobrepasada, y no tuvo tiempo de evitar el desastre de Tani, como tampoco el sitio de Suna.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen hacer nada. Lo único bueno de ese desastre era que, donde antes no podían atacar por haber un ejército inmenso acantonado, ahora solo se encontraban los restos de las fuerzas de guarnición. Les seguían superando en número por mucho, por lo que un ataque frontal estaba descartado, pero contaban con la ventaja de conocer el terreno y el factor sorpresa. Y la determinación de la reina de lava. Kurotsuchi y su inmenso orgullo, aunque no lo mostrasen abiertamente por el bien de la causa, no habían digerido en absoluto el secuestro de Sanada Namiashi. La pelinegra era su escolta el día del consejo gokage, era su maldito deber defenderlo hasta la muerte, y en cambio sólo había podido mirar desde el suelo entre lágrimas como ese maldito psicópata, tras paralizarla con una técnica desconocida, se llevaba al yondaime tsuchikage como prisionero y mataba a uno de sus mejores amigos. Desde ese día, la nieta de onoki había jurado rescatar a Sanada y salvar su patria, y ahora disponía de una oportunidad. Había destinado dos tercios de sus fuerzas, cerca de mil hombres, a destruir las líneas de suministro del ejército sectario que atacaba Iwa y asegurar que no recibiese ningún refuerzo, y se había reservado a sus hombres más capaces para la labor que tenía en mente.

-Informe soldado.- ordenó la reina de lava, rodeada de su plana mayor, iluminados por antorchas mientras, en una dura mesa de roble, se hallaban decenas de mapas e informes de equipos y comandos. Todos contuvieron la respiración ante ese informe: si Suna hubiese caído, como todo parecía indicar, la situación sería insostenible.

-La alianza ha logrado la victoria.- reveló con una ligera sonrisa el ninja, estallando toda la sala en gritos de alegría. Kurotsuchi, interesada en más detalles, les hizo callar con un gesto de mano.- Un ejército combinado del consejo gokage y decenas de naciones menores, como el país del demonio o del sonido, llegó desde el noreste a combatir contra el ejército de la secta. La batalla fue reñida, y por un momento pareció que perderían, sobre todo cuando Chikara comenzó a luchar.- todos los allí presentes contuvieron el aliento de nuevo al oír ese nombre. En el temor de cualquier shinobi de la alianza estaba grabada a fuego esa máscara anbu anacrónica.- pero lograron la victoria cuando Naruto uzumaki llegó desde el norte con sus clones y todos los bijuus. La secta ha perdido todos sus hombres involucrados en esa batalla.- Kurotsuchi no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el nombre del rubio. Sabía que les ayudaría, nunca lo había dudado, y estaba convencida de que sin él no lo habrían logrado.

-¿Chikara ha muerto?- preguntó uno de los oficiales presentes con ansiedad. Si ese psicópata había muerto, la alianza volvería a tener una esperanza.

-No. Se enfrentó en un duelo singular contra el equipo 7 de Konoha, liderado por uzumaki sama. Y, por un momento, pareció que le habían derrotado, pero inexplicablemente volvió a levantarse pleno de fuerzas. Luego desapareció junto a uzumaki sama en un rayo amarillo, y actualmente no se sabe dónde se encuentra.- informó el joven, siendo respondido por murmullos de preocupación de los allí presentes. Pero la más preocupada no dijo una sola palabra, sólo miró al suelo mientras apretaba los dientes. Ese monstruo estaba a solas con su Naruto kun. Muy pocas personas tenían más fe en el rubio que la reina de lava, pero también era cierto que aún menos se atrevían a subestimar el poder de Chikara. Naruto, tras esa batalla, estaría cansado, y el líder sectario estaba pleno de energía… ¿y si Naruto no podía lograrlo? Una fuerte angustia anidó en su pecho, pero la joven se forzó a volver a la realidad al oír a otro de sus oficiales.

-Maldita sea, ni uzumaki sama podría con ese monstruo, y menos cansado. Tenemos que cancelar la operación, ¡Chikara puede estar en Iwa en este mismo instante, y como nos le encontremos nos matará a todos!

-No he dado esa orden, Masashi sama.- Repuso al líder de la resistencia, para luego proseguir.- Chikara no está en Iwa porque se está enfrentando a Naruto, si no es que el uzumaki le ha matado ya. Confiaremos en que haga su parte, y nosotros haremos la nuestra. Estoy convencida de que uzumaki sama ganará, así que el plan sigue en pie: entraremos por los sótanos de la torre del tsuchikage gracias al túnel que estamos excavando, el equipo alfa con sus cuarenta miembros anbu se dirigirá a rescatar a los rehenes más importantes del primer piso, necesitamos a esos jounin y estrategas.- dos oficiales veteranos asintieron.- la escuadra bravo y sus cuarenta hombres se dirigirá a las armerías y graneros enemigos y destruirá todo lo que pueda.- otros dos oficiales confirmaron haber entendido la orden.- y las escuadras charlie y Delta irán al centro de reclusión donde tienen encerrados a la mayoría de los rehenes civiles y ninjas de bajo rango, y los ayudarán a evacuar empleando los túneles.

-Pero, Yogan no joo… aunque no esté allí Chikara, si lo está ese otro sectario, ese de la máscara similar a la de uchiha madara… Giman. Y nuestros informes indican que es exageradamente peligroso, si estuviese en alguno de esos puntos podría destruir nuestro plan…- medió otro oficial, a lo que Kurotsuchi contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé, Giman ha demostrado un nivel kage… y como enemigo poderoso que es, sé que se encontrará cerca de su rehén más preciado. Nuestros informes indican que Sanada Namiashi se encuentra retenido en el último piso, y estoy convencida de que ese desgraciado estará cerca, así que el equipo Echo, encabezado por mi, atacara a ese desgraciado y rescatará a nuestro líder. Iwa no va a permitir un segundo más que la pisen, esa repugnante secta tiene a nuestro kage, a nuestra alma, capturada y encadenada.- comenzó a exponer con furia la kunoichi, levantando la voz progresivamente y provocando que cada hombre presente se cuadrase, tal era el respeto que se la tenía.- Pero esto no va a seguir así… no sé vosotros, pero Onoki sama no habría descansado hasta destruirlos, ni desaprovechado esta oportunidad. Esta oscuridad se acaba aquí y ahora, la alianza ha hecho su trabajo, ahora nos toca hacer a nosotros el nuestro. Y os prometo una cosa: no descansaré, no desfalleceré, hasta que inunde en lava cada raíz de ese repugnante árbol, ¿quién está conmigo?

Todos los allí presentes estallaron en gritos de apoyo, completamente motivados gracias al discurso de la nieta del gran onoki, dispuestos a todo por vencer. La kunoichi tenía razón, Iwa debía de luchar y recuperar lo que le pertenece, vencer a la secta en su propio terreno. Todos habían perdido a alguien allí, todos tenían cuentas pendientes con el Shinju, y esa operación era la forma ideal de devolverle algunas. Tras discutir algunos pormenores tácticos del plan, la reunión se disolvió, permitiendo a sus asistentes retirarse para prepararse para la batalla y dormir bien, que buena falta les haría para los días siguientes. En aproximadamente una semana, entrarían en batalla. Pero, en la oscuridad de su estancia, la pelinegra fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Y la causa era cierto shinobi de ojos azules. Naruto estaba en paradero desconocido, y había desaparecido con Chikara, el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que estaba a su altura en poder. ¿Estaría bien? La joven tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mandarlo todo al carajo y buscarlo. Incluso se descubrió levantándose de su lecho a altas horas de la madrugada para tomar el kunai que Naruto le había regalado. Contemplaba ese arma de hierro negro con tres puntas y ese elaborado sello en el mango, esa herramienta que le dio Naruto para asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien hace más de un mes. Según le explicó el uzumaki, sólo tenía que aplicar chakra y la teletransportaría a donde estuviese él.

Pero, a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser se lo imploraba, no podía usarlo. Es cierto que, probablemente, Naruto necesitase su ayuda en ese momento, y que usando ese kunai ella podría dársela de inmediato, incluso combatir a Chikara junto a él. Pero pensaba en lo que dejaría atrás y las dudas la asaltaban. En esos momentos, la resistencia estaba a un paso de la victoria, y a otro de la muerte, jugándoselo todo a cara o cruz al día siguiente. Y no podrían vencer sin estar su líder con ellos, necesitaban que la nieta del gran onoki les guiase a la batalla. Y posponer la operación tampoco era asumible, llevaban meses esperando una oportunidad como esta, nunca estaría Iwa tan vacía, incluso ya había recibido informes de que fuerzas de la frontera con Konoha estaban retrocediendo hacia la capital para formar un nuevo batallón. Había que atacar ya. Y a eso había que añadir que la ojinegra conocía a Naruto perfectamente, y el rubio la diría que no se preocupase por él y ayudase a esos civiles. El rubio era todo bondad, por eso se enamoró de él en su día. Y todo ello sin contar la otra razón por la que no podía ir tras él…

-Kurotsuchi, ¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz desde la cama. Se trataba de Shinzo Kobayasi, un hombre de la edad de la ojinegra, de pelo negro, con una ligera barba, piel tostada y una altura que le permitía aventajar en media cabeza a la kunoichi.

Shinzo era otra de las razones por las que no iría detrás Naruto. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si dejase a su amor detrás en esas horas oscuras para ir detrás de otro amor antiguo? La historia de amor de la nieta de onoki fue, cuanto menos, peculiar. Kurotsuchi era de lejos la kunoichi más poderosa de su nación, un ejemplo de talento y esfuerzo y descendiente de una casta de líderes, la imagen del país de la tierra. Era obvio que estaba destinada a enlazarse con otro shinobi de historial similar, incluso el consejo de su país había sugerido enviar una petición formal de matrimonio a Naruto uzumaki tras saber que se le estaba aplicando la ley de restauración de clanes. Pero, con la guerra, todo dio un vuelco, y la kunoichi sólo tuvo tiempo para pensar en la causa y en su gente. Y, entre sus labores de evacuación y sabotaje, surgió la figura de Shinzo. Shinzo provenía de una aldea al norte del país y, para contraste con lo que se esperaba de un pretendiente de la nieta de Onoki, no era más que un joven labriego obligado a exiliarse por la guerra. Un hombre que provenía de la nada, y que en otras circunstancias jamás habría cruzado ni tan siquiera una mirada con una auténtica princesa como era Kurotsuchi.

Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales. No sólo cruzaron miradas, sino que hablaron por primera vez nada más verse. La joven recordaba con un suave sonrojo cómo, mientras dirigía a su escuadrón de rescate para evacuar a un grupo de civiles, ese atractivo joven se presentó ante ella sin saber que hablaba con la nieta del gran onoki, y sin más preámbulos la preguntó que qué tenía que hacer para unirse a la resistencia. A la joven la sorprendió no sólo esa manera de dirigirse a ella, sino también esa determinación que mostró, esos ojos marrones brillando con intensidad. Se podría decir que despertó su interés desde el primer minuto, y siguió haciéndolo a medida de que colaboraban. Shinzo era un civil, no había manejado un arma en su vida, pero su falta de habilidad lo compensaba con determinación. Ayudaba a los débiles, se solía ofrecer voluntario para todo, y siempre estaba dispuesto para ayudar a quien lo necesitase. Y también para hablar con esa misteriosa kunoichi morena, que todavía no le había revelado su nombre. La joven no lo hizo no por jugar con él, como le explicó posteriormente cuando el joven se acabó enterando, lo hizo porque le agradaba cómo la trataba Shinzo y no quería perderlo por ser quien era. Y, tras reponerse de la impresión de saber que la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado desde hacía meses era la gran Kurotsuchi de Iwa, el joven tuvo las agallas para declararla su amor. Y la pelinegra, por primera vez desde que se alejó de Naruto, sintió su corazón latir al compás del de otra persona.

-Nada cariño… pensaba en el plan de dentro de una semana…- contestó la joven con un tono neutro mientras volvía a dejar ese kunai en su sitio.

-¿Sabes que no se te da bien mentir verdad?- le preguntó el joven con un tono divertido.- Es por lo que te dijeron de uzumaki sama ¿no?

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Kurotsuchi no podía evitar sentirse mal, a pesar de que no estaba ocultando nada a su novio. Le había hablado de su relación pasada con Naruto, así como de los últimos acontecimientos tras terminar la reunión. Shinzo incluso se mostró más tranquilo cuando le explicó qué era ese kunai exactamente.

-No boba, es sólo que es comprensible que estés preocupada, es un buen amigo tuyo. Pero no te preocupes, es Naruto uzumaki, seguro que está bien. Ha salvado al mundo cuántas, ¿tres veces ya?- intentó tranquilizarla el joven, irguiéndose para acercarse a ella por su espalda. Acarició esa piel suave, dibujando una sonrisa cuando vio que la pelinegra cerraba los ojos con gusto, y depositó un suave ósculo en su clavícula.

-Soy una novia terrible… tengo al mejor novio del mundo y aquí estoy, conteniéndome para no arriesgarlo todo e ir a ayudarlo… no sé qué vistes en mi…- declaró con culpabilidad, deseando que su novio la rescatase de esas dudas, como solía hacer. Shinzo, fruto de su vida en el campo, veía las cosas con mucha más sencillez. No era amigo de ajetrearse, ni de complicar las cosas, y eso era lo que más amaba la pelinegra de él. Era su refugio particular de esa vida que le había tocado llevar.

-cierto, pero eres la única que cayó en mis tretas de seducción, así que…- bromeó el pelinegro, arrancando un mohín indignado a Kurotsuchi, seguido de una carcajada.- Cariño, no eres una novia terrible, eres la mejor novia del mundo, y no me creo todavía que te hayas fijado en un paleto como yo. Y es comprensible que pienses en ayudarle, eres una buena persona, pero sé que harás lo correcto y nos ayudarás aquí.

-No digas eso de ti, no eres un paleto…- le reprendió la joven con tristeza. Era cierto que Shinzo no había recibido la educación de élite que un ninja podía recibir, pero la ojinegra había apreciado que era un chico muy inteligente e intuitivo. Aprendía todo deprisa, y todo se debía a su obstinación. Para su novio, querer es poder, de ahí que la pelinegra hubiese acabado a sus pies.

-Te recuerdo que tuviste que explicarme exactamente qué era esa cosa con antenas que lleváis encima a veces… radio era, ¿no?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa, provocando otra en la kunoichi. Todavía se acordaba de la cara de incredulidad del joven cuando creyó verla hablando sola con un trozo de plástico.- No me avergüenza no saberlo todo cariño, sólo me avergonzaría no querer aprenderlo todo si tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo. No te voy a negar que desearía ser yo el que te rescatase con ese kunai en lugar de tu ex, pero, mientras estés a salvo y feliz, yo soy feliz.- sentenció, recibiendo un beso en los labios de la ojinegra. ¿Cómo no iba a caer rendida ante un corazón tan grande?

-Lo dicho, tengo el mejor novio del mundo.- le repitió con una sonrisa, mientras el joven le devolvía una caricia en su mejilla con esa mano fuerte y algo áspera. La mano de un habitante del país de la tierra.

-Y yo la mejor novia. Pero recuerda tener cuidado en esa operación por favor… no te imaginas lo que me he acostumbrado a abrazarte por las noches…- le pidió el joven, enterneciendo a la ojinegra, que ideó la mejor manera de recompensarlo.

-Te lo prometo tonto. Y te reconozco que a mí también me gusta abrazarte por las noches… sin contar otras cosas…- le comentó, gateando hacia el por el lecho mientras Shinzo dibujaba una sonrisa pícara.- Voy a tener que dejarte agotado para asegurarme de que ninguna aprovechada me quite a mi chico mientras estoy fuera…- declaró, reclamando sus labios con ganas. La joven estaba dispuesta a declararlo a los cuatro vientos: amaba a Shinzo. Ser un shinobi de fama mundial no era indispensable para ganarse el corazón de una mujer como Kurotsuchi, lo era el saber cuidarlo cuando te lo entregara. Y sólo dos hombres en su vida lo habían sabido hacer.

* * *

Un relámpago amarillo iluminó ese día gris en las cercanías de nami. Y, en medio del lugar del impacto, aparecieron dos individuos. Ambos parecían la misma persona vista desde el lado contrario del espejo: uno era un joven rubio, de ojos azules, piel surcada por suaves kanji del clan uzumaki de color negro y tres marcas de bigotes zorrunos en cada mejilla. Tenía una complexión atlética, fuerte, y diversas heridas ya cerradas, pero recientes. Su rostro se mostraba decidido, contemplando el lugar al que habían llegado. Mientras, el otro individuo presentaba unos rasgos idénticos al rubio, con ese cuerpo atlético, ese fuerte mentón, esas heridas recientes en la piel. Sólo se diferenciaba en su pelo, negro como una noche sin estrellas, su piel, que presentaba un tono grisáceo por la ceniza esparcida sobre ella, y su expresión, que mutó de una cruel sonrisa a un gesto de agradable sorpresa tras contemplar el lugar. Frente a ellos, una casa simple se hallaba en el centro de un claro del bosque. Constaba de tres habitaciones, un salón con grandes ventanales y una chimenea, con paredes de madera de fuerte roble, y una valla blanca delimitando un cuidado jardín. A pesar de que dentro había algunas luces encendidas, tanto menma como Naruto sabían que allí no vivía nadie.

-Así que aquí vivías…- declaró menma, acercándose despreocupadamente al lugar junto al rubio, aunque madre estaba atenta por si el shinobi de Konoha intentaba algo. Menma anduvo hasta la valla del jardín, y observó su alrededor con una mueca de interés.- nunca había estado aquí, pero me gusta, es tranquilo, apartado, rodeado de la naturaleza y en el territorio de nuestro antiguo imperio… yo también lo habría escogido.

-Si…- respondió Naruto con una tensa seriedad.- está en el lugar perfecto, con un claro donde la luz del sol dura bastante y puedes cultivar variado. Y el bosque proporciona caza siempre. Supongo que en tu realidad los namikaze siguen siendo campesinos y los uzumaki eran cazadores consumados ¿no?

-Exacto… tou chan me enseñó todo lo que sabía de cultivar para que le ayudase, al parecer le gustaba este tipo de vida y nuestro abuelo se esmeró en que lo aprendiese… y yo solía cazar a menudo con kaa chan y los miembros del clan inuzuka, recuerdo que ella adoraba atravesar el bosque junto a mí- rememoró con añoranza el uzumaki pelinegro. Echaba de menos esas cenas con sus padres tras un día de trabajo, incluso recordó esa foto de un día de cumpleaños donde le sorprendieron con una tarta, a pesar de ser una familia de ingresos escasos.- pero no escogiste este lugar sólo por eso… veo que, defensivamente, es perfecto: mucho espacio desde el linde del bosque, visibilidad perfecta… tus sellos te alertarían de cualquier intruso a kilómetros… lástima que madre sea la mayor experta en sellos uzumaki del mundo, por eso pudo acercarse sin que te dieses cuenta.

-¿Kurama sabe sellado uzumaki en tu realidad?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad el rubio, mientras el zorro de su interior arqueaba una ceja. Ni residiendo en dos maestras del fuinjutsu uzumaki durante décadas había comprendido ese arte, era un estilo de uso de chakra muy artificial para una entidad sobrenatural como era él. Quizás se debiese a su origen externo a kaguya, quién sabe…

-Es una larga historia hermano… digamos que el kurama de mi realidad era muy diferente al tuyo.- reconoció con una sonrisa irónica Chikara.- pero no sólo detecto esos sellos. También veo que preparaste aquí una trampa a conciencia: una barrera uzumaki de los cinco elementos, sellos de invocación en el exterior, sellos de recarga de chakra conectados a ti… lo suficiente como para darme una buena batalla, y dos veces…¿sabes que no te habría valido de nada por mi rinnegan no?

-Ya… cuando la ideé intenté prever cada as en tu manga… dispuse a los biju para reforzarme desde fuera, clones para deshacer posibles sellos de hirashin que colocases en el exterior y evitar que huyeses, una reserva de chakra en los sellos uzumaki del lugar con suficiente capacidad como para recargarme… el plan era luchar contra ti, agotarte junto a los ocho biju que me acompañaban y luego lanzarte mi mejor técnica. No veía otra forma de ganarte. Pero con tu **amenotejikara** sólo habrías tenido que teleportarte fuera de la barrera cuando te la lanzase y venir a rematar mi cuerpo seco de chakra…- confesó Naruto con pesadumbre. No, si todavía había tenido suerte al ir a Suna a luchar y no esperar a Menma, visto lo visto…

-Si, ese **rasengan** de doble esfera duele una barbaridad… no te imaginas lo que duele…

-No, el rasengan de doble esfera no es mi técnica más potente. Tengo otra, pero ya da igual…

-Exacto.- concedió menma con un tono divertido.- bien, no tenemos todo el día… ¿has traído tu ofrenda en Sangre, Ceniza y Hueso?- preguntó el pelinegro, mientras activaba un sello de su muñeca y sacaba su ofrenda de hueso en forma de corona del rey de uzushiogakure, una corona hecha con los huesos de los uzumaki muertos en la isla, defendiendo su hogar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Unido a la ceniza de su piel y a sus kanji pintados con sangre, el uzumaki psicópata ya tenía su ofrenda lista. Nunca iba a una gran batalla sin ella.

-Menma, joder, no lo entiendo, no tienes por qué hacer esto…- intentó mediar Naruto, buscando tocar la fibra sensible de su rival y evitar esa lucha a cara o cruz contra sangre de su sangre. Había una posibilidad de asegurar su supervivencia y no arriesgar su vida, una posibilidad de que Shio no corriese el riesgo de crecer huérfana y Sakura chan no pudiese perderle, y quería intentarlo. Quizás funcionase…

-¿Vas a intentar usar ese puto jutsu evangelizador nuestro conmigo?- contestó con burla menma. Lo tenía claro: de ahí no saldría uno de ellos con vida. Era el camino que había elegido. Una marea imparable como era la capacidad de Naruto de convencer al resto de redimirse, se había encontrado con esa roca irrompible que era la determinación de menma para no abandonar su camino. La suerte estaba echada.- Si que tengo, hermanito… si que tengo.

-¿pero por qué maldita sea? ¿Cómo puedes haber acabado así? ¿Sabes la envidia que te tuve cuando estuve en tu realidad? Lo tenías TODO… a Sakura chan, a nuestros padres, fuerza, poder… y fíjate cómo has acabado…- preguntó un furioso Naruto, elevando su voz por encima de los truenos que comenzaban a oírse alrededor. No lo entendía, ¿Cómo el chico huérfano, vejado por su propia aldea, ninguneado y rechazado por la mujer que amaba durante años, era el héroe en esta historia; y el chico con una familia para arroparle cuando era niño, con el amor de las mujeres de sus sueños y el poder para cambiar las cosas, era el monstruo que quería terminar con todo?

-¿sabes? Hace poco más de medio año, te habría dicho que no serías capaz de entenderlo… seremos iguales en esencia, pero cada uno tiene sus circunstancias. Hay un dicho, "es mejor haber amado y haber perdido, que nunca haber amado". Lo entiendo, pero creo que omite algo importante… lo que viene después de ese "perdido"- expuso menma, mientras Naruto asentía y recordaba las palabras de Sasuke en El Valle del fin… "tú no tienes a nadie por quien lamentarte, yo en cambio si, por eso no eres capaz de entenderme". Cierto era que se trataba de una afirmación injusta, sobre todo comparando la infancia de ambos amigos, o de ambos hermanos en este caso, pero cierto suceso reciente le hizo a Naruto replantearse si también era injusto compararse con ellos…- ese dolor por perder aquello que tenía un hueco en tu corazón, ese frío… esa soledad… hace siete meses lo entendiste, por lo que tu pregunta carece de sentido ahora. ¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste muerta en tus brazos hermano? ¿Lloraste? ¿Gritaste? La primera noche después de eso es la peor, ¿no crees?. No me vengas de puritano ahora, estuviste meses masacrado uno por uno a mis hombres de la frontera, y no lo hiciste por un plan… lo hiciste porque necesitabas descargar ese dolor. Actúo así porque los he perdido a todos, hermanito… todos… mis padres, Sakura chan, mis amigos… y algunos murieron en mis manos incluso. Todo por poder, ya sea el mío o el de otros. El poder ha marcado, y marcara mi vida, ya te lo dije. Y ahora yo necesito descargar mi dolor, Naruto.

-¿Y porque lo has perdido todo debes de reducir mi mundo a cenizas? ¡Mi gente no tiene la culpa de lo que te ocurrió!

-Lo sé… pero tu gente se encuentra en medio de lo que quiero.- se excusó el pelinegro.- Y no pararé hasta conseguirlo. Es ley de vida: siempre hay un pez más grande. La lluvia nos empapa a todos por igual Naruto. Al teme, a Sakura, a ti, a mi… Si te sirve de consuelo, tu mundo está igual de condenado que el mío, sólo que el fin tardará un poco más en llegar. Así que lo que he hecho no es nada comparado con lo que viene. Sólo somos lágrimas en la lluvia de la vida… sombras en la noche. Ceniza, hueso y sangre, hermano…

-¿A qué te refieres con que mi mundo "está condenado"?- preguntó un intrigado Naruto.

-Ya hemos hablado suficiente. Me has prometido un Holmgang, uno a la altura de nuestras dos historias, y siempre cumples tus promesas. Te prometo yo que, acabe como acabe todo, tendrás respuestas. Ahora dime…- continuó, mientras tomaba su katana de un sello de almacenamiento de la muñeca derecha.- ¿has traído esa ofrenda en sangre, hueso y ceniza, o debo de dar por concluido el desafío y matarte?- Naruto mantuvo su mirada con Menma, y lo entendió de forma clara. No había vuelta atrás, debían de enfrentarse. Jamás le convencería de lo contrario.

-Si es lo que quieres… lamentó que tenga que ser así, hermano… tengo mi ofrenda, cortesía de orochimaru.- declaró el rubio, mientras activaba uno de los sellos de su hombro y sacaba una extraña máscara. Se trataba de una máscara de hueso blanca con cuernos, que mostraba un rostro cruel con una sonrisa llena de colmillos. El rostro del dios de la muerte, la máscara de shinigami, el gran tesoro que encontró el rubio en la guarida de la serpiente tras matar al sannin. Menma, con su corona puesta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego sonreír emocionado.

-La máscara de shinigami, el gran tesoro de nuestro clan… una reliquia forjada por el propio Arashi uzumaki empleando los elementos hueso, ceniza y sangre de forma conjunta…- recitó de memoria el pelinegro. No había un uzumaki en la tierra que no reconociese esa máscara.- ¿En tu mundo fue también su último portador nuestro abuelo materno?- preguntó con curiosidad Chikara, obteniendo un asentimiento del rubio.- Naruto, he de reconocerlo… siempre sabes sorprenderme. Cuando estés listo… hermano.- declaró el rey de Uzu, cortándose la palma de la mano con su arma y manchando con su sangre la hoja, como mandaba la tradición.

-Hasta que uno de los dos sea el último uzumaki en pie… hermano.- contestó Naruto mientras se ponía la máscara y también se realizaba el corte. Y con ello daba inicio el desafío.

El viento removió la hierba manchada de barro que separaba a ambos uzumaki, que se encontraban estáticos, contemplándose en silencio, esperando a que el otro se moviese. Los pantalones negros holgados, y completamente ajados que cada uno llevaba, ondeaban con la brisa, como si estuviesen inquietos, esperando la carga de sus portadores. Pero no cargaban… se estudiaban. Cada uno había dejado de contemplar a su hermano para contemplar un rival poderoso. Frente a menma, la misma imagen del dios de la muerte se erguía. Mil cicatrices surcaban su torso musculado, y desde esa máscara el pelinegro podía sentir esos dos zafiros clavarse en los suyos, poseídos por una determinación sin igual. Frente a Naruto, su rival portaba la corona del rey de uzu, símbolo de la gloria de su clan. Su atlético cuerpo, a pesar de las heridas, mostraba un aspecto imponente gracias a ese contraste entre el gris de la ceniza, el rojo de la sangre, y el negro de ese cabello, con esos ojos brillando con un tenue fulgor amarillo a pesar de estar uno de ellos ya muerto. Se avecinaba tormenta, y no sólo en ese cielo de nubes negras. Una hoja cayó entre los contendientes, llevada por el creciente viento, dando la señal para iniciar la batalla de los últimos uzumaki al tocar el suelo. Ambos estaban preparados para la lucha… y para el destino.

Cargaron el uno contra el otro en total silencio, hasta que el chocar de las katanas acabó con la calma del lugar. Ambos se golpearon con las armas en un tajo descendente, chocando ambas hojas en el aire. Naruto lanzó una estocada lateral desde su diestra, contestando Chikara interponiendo su katana desde arriba hacia abajo. Menma respondió girando en el aire su hoja para lanzar un tajo desde su derecha al cuello del rubio, que lo evitó dando un paso hacia atrás. El ojiazul intentó aprovechar ese fallo y lanzar una estocada frontal, intentando empalar al pelinegro, que desvió el golpe con su propia katana para girar sobre si mismo y dar un codazo en el rostro de Naruto, que trastabilló hacia atrás. Menma continuó presionando sin miedo, intentando maximizar esa ventaja con una nueva estocada desde arriba, pero el ojiazul detuvo el ataque y respondió con un potente cabezazo, aprovechando que llevaba máscara. Menma gritó de dolor y se apartó del rubio, que de un salto volvió a atacar con su arma. Sólo por reflejos Chikara pudo agacharse, pasando la katana enemiga a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Para lograr un respiro, el uzumaki de otra realidad se lanzó a por su rival de cabello rubio, haciéndole retroceder hasta el marco de la puerta del antiguo hogar que compartía con Shion.

A pesar de que ambos eran guerreros legendarios y expertos en kenjutsu, lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos se había especializado en el manejo de katana. Chikara, a pesar de que su madre le había instruido personalmente, y el habanero sangriento era famoso mundialmente por su manejo de la espada, había basado su estilo en su rapidez y regeneración, prefiriendo el combate con dos armas, preferiblemente unas garras de viento y un ninjato. Naruto no iba mucho mejor: toda su infancia y adolescencia había literalmente obviado el kenjutsu, centrándose en Shurikenjutsu y taijutsu. Sólo a partir de su desengaño amoroso y su determinación de volverse un auténtico shinobi comenzó a interesarse por este arte. Y, a pesar de que gracias a sus clones podía decir que estaba al nivel de los grandes expertos en la materia, su adiestramiento había estado dirigido más a su guadaña, ese arma que ahora no podía usar. Y a todo ello había que añadir que ambos estaban luchando como exigía el reto ceremonial: sin chakra. No podían evitar que inconscientemente se filtrara en algunos movimientos, como en saltos o golpes rápidos de sus armas, pero de verdad que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por reducirlos al mínimo. Ahí estaba la dificultad del Holmgang: podías ser un auténtico dios del chakra, que sólo serías reconocido como rey por los uzumaki si eras capaz de ganar como un hombre de verdad.

- **Cachorro, deberías de usar mi chakra.** \- declaró el biju de nueve colas, que ya había reunido suficiente para poder emplear técnicas elaboradas.- **ahora está desprevenido, podemos conseguir ventaja.**

- _No. Es un Holmgang, no usaré nada más que mi katana y mis puños. Y porque no puedo impedirlo, que si no tampoco te dejaría que me regenerases._ \- contestó un sereno Naruto, mientras fuera continuaba su combate.

- **Sochi, sé que es un Holmgang, pero deberías de aprovecharte de mi poder, al menos para asegurarte más ventaja de la que tienes…** \- intentó convencer madre a su jinchuriki.

- _¿Y violar las reglas del Holmgang? Tú procura no intervenir y déjame ganarme el trono con honor… si no, ¿Qué sentido tiene llamarme rey de Uzu?_.- repuso el pelinegro, para luego lanzar una estocada a Naruto.

Dentro de la casa, ambos combatientes agregaron a esas dificultades la falta de espacio. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío de fotos, con los muebles abandonados y cubiertos de polvo. A Naruto sólo le interesaba mostrar la apariencia de que era una casa habitada desde fuera, así que no se molestaba apenas en limpiar dentro. Cada vez que lo hacia su corazón se revolvía, reabriendo viejas heridas, y cuando logró superarlo realmente prefería estar con sus dos chicas en la otra casa que allí. Como el tronar de los tambores, las espadas chocaron una y otra vez, buscando esa apertura en la defensa que permitiese vencer a su portador. En el exterior, una luz azul iluminó ese gris día, simbolizando el inicio de una de esas tormentas tan comunes en nami en esa época del año. Naruto lanzó una estocada lateral que Chikara frenó con su hoja, pero pudo acertarle una patada en el estómago que obligó al pelinegro a retroceder. Intentando hacer la primera sangre, Naruto lanzó una estocada descendente sobre un Chikara que aún estaba reponiéndose, pero su espada se quedó clavada en la parte de arriba del marco de lo que antes era una puerta. Menma no le dio oportunidad para recuperarla, dandole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. A pesar de que la máscara le protegía de la mayor parte del daño, Naruto no pudo evitar que la inercia le hiciese darse la vuelta, y entonces recibió un feo corte de menma en la espalda, un feo tajo descendente desde arriba a la izquierda hasta la mitad de la espalda a su derecha.

El rubio gritó de dolor, y se dio la vuelta como pudo, desorientado, esperando un nuevo tajo. Pero este no llegó. Menma le miraba con seriedad desde ese marco de la puerta, y Naruto le sostuvo la mirada. Con un movimiento firme, el pelinegro arrancó la katana de su prisión de madera, y, tras examinarla ligeramente, se la lanzó con suavidad al rubio, que asió el mango mientras le dirigía a su hermano un asentimiento como agradecimiento. Chikara asintió, y volvió a prepararse para la batalla. En serio estaba disfrutando de ese momento, no había nada más que Naruto y esa katana, y eso le emocionaba. ¿Quién le diría a Menma, jinchuriki de la loba negra de diez colas, un shinobi con el poder para destruir una gran aldea como kumo en una tarde, que la gran pelea de su vida iba a ser a kenjutsu limpio, sin chakra, y contra su propia versión de otra realidad? Este sí que era un destino capaz de ser asumido, un duelo a muerte por el mundo entero. Una batalla digna de los hijos del remolino. Naruto reanudó su ataque, buscando el combate más cercano y en un área más abierta, pero menma no cedía. Sabía que tenía más fuerza al estar menos cansado, ergo le convenía seguir combatiendo ahí, donde los movimientos de su rival estaban limitados. Pero el ojiazul no lo iba a permitir. Lanzó su katana por sorpresa hacia el pelinegro, que tuvo que girarse para no ser empalado contra una pared a su espalda, y eso lo aprovechó el rubio para hacerle retroceder. Conectó un gancho de derecha al costillar desprotegido del brazo del arma de menma, un puñetazo de izquierda al mentón y luego una patada al pecho que obligó al pelinegro a entrar en el salón.

-¡NARUTO!- exclamó Chikara volviendo a atacar tras rehacerse de esa patada.

-¡MENMA!.- respondió con un rugido gutural Naruto tras la máscara, atacando con fuerzas renovadas tras retomar su arma.

Con un grito, ambos duelistas continuaron su combate en ese espacio más abierto. Movían sus pies al unísono, buscando ese ángulo mortal que les hubiese reyes de Uzu y vencedores del Holmgang, descendiendo sus katanas en ataques mortales que eran rápidamente bloqueados y contraatacados por su enemigo. Afuera, un potente rayo iluminó la estancia, afectando al rinnegan hiperdesarrollado de menma, única fuente de visión del sectario ahora que su otro ojo estaba muerto, y permitiendo al uzumaki conectar un pequeño corte en el torso de su enemigo, que aterrizó sobre una mesa de noche cercana. Menma se iba a levantar para continuar, cuando vio algo extraño al lado de la mesa. Era un juguete de plástico blanco, un extraño palo con una esfera a cada extremo, con numerosos y variados colores decorándolo. Era un… ¿sonajero? Lo tomó con duda, y miró a Naruto con una ceja arqueada. Sólo había una razón para tener un juguete así en una casa… Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, se le debía de haber pasado en la limpieza ese juguete de Shio, pero no podía lamentarse más. Ahora Chikara tenía una pista sobre la existencia de Shio, y eso llenaba a Naruto de furia. No le permitiría salir de ese hogar con vida, porque entonces ese psicópata no pararía hasta encontrarla.

Con un grito de furia, Naruto se lanzó a por el pelinegro, atacando de forma totalmente agresiva y obligando al sectario a soltar el juguete y a retroceder como pudo. En una de esas estocadas, el arma del rubio impactó en una de las lámparas de queroseno de la casa, comenzando un fuego que con rapidez se extendió por las mantas que envolvían los muebles y las paredes. Pero a ninguno de los duelistas les importaba eso, uno estaba muy ocupado descargando cada ápice de su furia en esos ataques, el otro lo estaba en contrarrestarlos e intentar retomar la iniciativa. Se suponía que su hermanito estaría más cansado que él, pero no lo aparentaba viendo esa ferocidad descontrolada, esos ojos brillando con ira desde dentro de la máscara de shinigami. Continuaron lanzándose un espadazo tras otro hasta que sintieron un ruido en el techo mientras entrechocaban sus katanas en el centro de la estancia. El techo, envuelto en llamas, comenzaba a ceder. Ambos corrieron hacia la ventana más cercana, lanzándose algún ataque sorpresivo por el camino, y saltaron atravesando la ventana de cristal antes de que el techo en llamas cayese en el salón, consumiendo la casa con fuerza y extendiéndose al jardín. Afuera, una intensa lluvia surgida de la tormenta caía sobre la tierra. Naruto, preso de la rabia, lanzó otro ataque desde el suelo, y menma sólo pudo responder clavando su katana en el pavimento para crear un frente de oposición sólido a esa kata, que le había capturado completamente a desmano. Su katana se partió por la fuerza del impacto, pero al menos desvió el ataque lo suficiente como para que el pelinegro pudiese esquivarlo y lanzarle una patada a Naruto, obteniendo el preciado espacio que necesitaba.

-…- Menma observó en silencio su katana destrozada, y al rubio en pie preparado para el ataque, observándole tras esa máscara de shinigami. Pintaba mal, incluso madre le volvió a insistir en darle chakra, pero menma lo bloqueó de inmediato. El Holmgang seguía en pie.- así que tuviste un hijo con Shion eh… por eso no viniste a por mí nada más matarla madre…

-…- Naruto, ya más calmado, contempló esa katana rota, y a menma aún en posición de pelear. El zorro en su interior le rugía diciéndole que atacase ya, que lo tenía fácil. Pero Naruto era consciente de que no era justo. Antes, el pelinegro le había dado pie para seguir al devolverle su arma, lo honorable era devolverle el favor. Naruto siempre optaba por el camino difícil, pero por el camino correcto. Sin contar que el rubio temía que, si Menma se viese desarmado y acorralado, decidiese usar el poder de madre, y entonces estaría perdido. Debía de seguir con el duelo, y ganarle limpiamente. Con serenidad, dio la espalda al pelinegro, se acercó a la puerta de la casa, que aún seguía en pie entre las llamas, y asió al lado del marco de la puerta una katana, una de las varias que había distribuido por la casa en previsión de problemas. Volvió al lugar del pelinegro y se la lanzó, recogiéndola Chikara al aire y desenvainándola con elegancia.- considerémonos en paz, y no vuelvas a nombrar a mi hija.

-Descuida, tienes mi palabra…- repuso Menma con una sonrisa zorruna, alegrándose de poder seguir con el duelo, para adoptar de nuevo una pose de kenjutsu mientras la lluvia movida por el viento empapaba a ambos guerreros.- en el fondo lo haces porque te lo estás pasando tan bien como yo…- el desafío de menma fue contestado por una nueva carga del rubio, que hacía tiempo que había decidido morir matando y arrasar con el sectario a costa de lo que fuese. Y Menma, cansado de estar a la defensiva, no iba a retroceder más.- ¡VAMOS NARUTO! ¡CON TODO! ¡Que nos oiga hikari desde su puta cama matarnos por ella!

Ambos uzumaki volvieron a contactar sus katanas, saltando chispas al contacto de los filos mientras se gritaban a la cara. El fuego, que ardía descontrolado, comenzó a entrar también su propia batalla cuando la tormenta empezó a descargar su lluvia con más fuerza sobre el terreno. Los dos uzumaki comenzaron a olvidarse de su autodefensa y optaron por atacarse sin tregua, confiando en su regeneración avanzada para curar esas heridas que iban sufriendo lentamente. Un corte en la pierna del héroe rubio. Un par de dientes saltados de un puñetazo a la boca del villano pelinegro. Un grito de dolor de Naruto, seguido de otro de furia, cuando un rodillazo alto de Chikara le partió una costilla. Un corte en el hombro de Menma tras fallar este una kata. No sabían cuanto habían estado así, para cada uno sólo existía el arma del otro y su zona de ataque, pero podían ser ya horas. Estaban casados hasta los huesos, ese frío penetraba en sus entrañas, su sangre se mezclaba con el barro a su alrededor, y les impedía distinguir si estaban empapados por la lluvia o por su propio líquido vital. En una de esas acometidas, ambos se atacaron con todo. Menma falló su estocada, pero se rehizo dándole un fuerte puñetazo con el mango de su arma a la cabeza de Naruto. Este, en cambio, lanzó un potente tajo a la mano izquierda de Chikara, que rugió de dolor al perder los dedos meñique y anular. Ambos retrocedieron, doloridos, rodeados de ese fuego que luchaba por no extinguirse en medio de la lluvia, dejando a su paso ceniza, que se reunía con los huesos y la sangre del lugar.

El mar te empuja, el ganado muere

Tus hermanos mueren, tu madre muere, todo muere igual.

Una voz espectral surgió entre el humo del incendio que rodeaba a ambos duelistas, que lentamente se iba retirando. Tanto Naruto como Menma sintieron todos sus pelos erizarse al reconocer el cántico, sobre todo cuando entre el humo comenzaron a vislumbrarse un grupo de figuras danzando.

Pero las celebridades nunca mueren.

Un coro de voces contestó ese trémulo cántico, mientras gritos guturales de hombres y mujeres comenzaron a oírse al compás. Entre el humo, los uzumaki pudieron vislumbrar en primer lugar a un extraño hombre. Tenía una complexión atlética, su cabello rojo como la sangre, y el pecho descubierto, cubierto de ceniza y cargado de colgantes de abalorios de hueso que castañeteaban a medida que el individuo saltaba en ese baile ritual. A su alrededor también aparecieron decenas de figuras, hombres, mujeres, incluso niños, todos con máscaras mortuorias, el pelo rojo y vestidos igual que aquel hombre de voz grave. No podían distinguir su rostro, ni el de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban, pero el líder de ese cántico llevaba la misma máscara que Naruto. La máscara de Shinigami. Naruto miró a menma, temiendo que se tratase de algún genjutsu de su rival, pero su expresión de temor le revelaba que estaba viendo lo mismo. Kiku uzumaki, último sacerdote de Shinigami, abuelo de los contendientes, había acudido a la ofrenda de hueso, sangre y ceniza. Y con él los niños y jóvenes sacrificados en el templo durante la caída de Uzu. Naruto sintió un temblor muy humano en su cuerpo al contemplar a su abuelo por primera vez, así como menma, y al oír ese cántico funerario de su clan en directo. Era… salvaje, tribal… y le empujaba a luchar más.

Mientras el trigo te enseña, el ganado muere

Hasta tu valor, todo muere igual

Lo sé

Continuó cantando el sacerdote con esa voz tan potente que incluso se imponía de forma antinatural al sonido de la tormenta y de la lluvia. Y, a medida de que se despejaba el humo del incendio, los dos uzumaki vieron decenas de siluetas más. Hombres, mujeres, niños… todos con el pelo rojo. Algunos armados, otros vestidos de civiles, y todos contemplándoles en silencio mientras el coro de sacerdotes que acompañaba a kiku continuaba con la letanía funeraria. Y, entre ellos, imponiéndose a la vista incluso a pesar de no ser el más alto del clan, un hombre pelirrojo con un parche. Su aspecto era intimidante, con esas mil cicatrices y kanjis sobre su piel, y ese poder que se desprendía de su presencia. Se hallaba apoyado en una gigantesca guadaña de hueso, la garra de Shinigami como pudo identificar Naruto, y en su cabeza reposaba la corona de hueso del rey uzumaki como pudo identificar Menma. Contemplaba a los duelistas con interés, y no era para menos: El primer Holmgang desde la caída de Uzu era un acontecimiento tan importante que ni el primer rey uzumaki, el legendario Arashi uzumaki, se lo iba a perder. Era la demostración de que, a pesar de todas las desgracias, el corazón de Uzu seguía latiendo.

Pero el que nunca muere, es el que espera a cada muerto

Ambos uzumaki detuvieron su examen en las dos figuras que se encontraban a la diestra del gran Arashi. El hombre destacaba claramente entre esa multitud de pelirrojos gracias a su cabello rubio y a su fuerte complexión, y contemplaba a los combatientes con un rictus de tensión, sufriendo. Minato namikaze sufría por sus hijos, que luchaban a muerte. Y, abrazada a él entre lágrimas, una mujer pelirroja y de bellos ojos violeta, vestida con una camisa blanca y un vestido largo verde y sin mangas, miraba a sus vástagos verter sangre sin piedad. Deseaba intervenir y pararles, rogarles que se entendiesen sin dolor, pero una uzumaki jamás pararía un Holmgang. A kushina uzumaki sólo la restaba rezar para que fuese rápido mientras sufría por sus pequeños. Naruto tragó hondo, atemorizado. No era sólo por su eterno miedo a los fantasmas y por estar viendo cientos en ese momento, era por lo que podía significar. ¿Y si tanto él como Menma habían muerto, y seguían luchando en el más allá? Un terrible miedo le invadió, miedo a que todo hubiese acabado ya, miedo al verse juzgado por sus ancestros en esa batalla final. Pero, desde su espalda, una mano se posó en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos como platos, reconociendo ese olor a incienso. Pudo ver a Shion de nuevo, con su forma sagrada desplegada, un inmenso escudo redondo de luz en su siniestra, y una brillante lanza en su diestra, con su piel surcada por mil kanji y símbolos y su pelo flotando en el aire a cámara lenta, como si estuviese en el agua. Naruto sintió cada cabello de su cuerpo erizarse al ver frente a ella, paralizada en el aire, una inmensa loba negra de seis colas, con su garra extendida para empalar a la rubia y sus fauces inmensas abiertas, rodeada de ese chakra in'ton que flotaba en el ambiente.

-No tengas miedo…- le volvió a repetir Shion, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.-… rey de uzushiogakure.- finalizó, para darse la vuelta y continuar su ataque con esa brillante lanza contra la loba de seis colas. Así que ESO es lo que vio Shion antes de morir… a Naruto en un futuro combatiendo a menma en ese mismo lugar.

Naruto tragó hondo, dominando el terror, y se repitió a sí mismo esas palabras. No tengas miedo. La lluvia comenzó a caer con tal fuerza que dificultaba la vista, creando grandes charcos a su alrededor, los rayos iluminaban el claro de forma fantasmal, los espectros de sus antepasados contemplaban la batalla empapados, pero inmóviles. Con decisión, tomó su máscara de Shinigami del suelo, y contempló a menma. El pelinegro seguía contemplando alrededor, aterrado por esas visiones. Y, de la que giraba su mirar buscando una explicación a lo que veía, contempló el horizonte, al este. Un inmenso árbol de cerezo asomaba más allá de la tormenta, en lo alto de una suave colina, mientras un fino rayo de sol lo iluminaba. Y, llevados por el viento entre la brutal tormenta, un grupo de pétalos rosas volaron en su dirección, acariciándole uno de ellos suavemente la mejilla derecha en sus marcas zorrunas, arrancándole una ligera risa. Justo lo que le hacía Sakura chan cuando estaban juntos. Y el pelinegro recordó las palabras de hikari, diosa del destino. Tendrás tu pelea… y después volverás a encontrarte con Sakura y estaréis juntos... tienes mi palabra. Chikara cerró los ojos con una sonrisa irónica. Esa diosa era muy lista… y esa bruja había acertado. El poder marcaría su vida… y ahora lo iba a demostrar. Contempló a Naruto, que le esperaba con su máscara en la mano, aguardando a que el pelinegro se repusiese. Menma asintió en su dirección y asió como pudo la katana a pesar del dolor que le provocaban sus dedos amputados, de la que Naruto volvía a colocarse la máscara en el rostro.

Mientras esa antinatural melodía era acompañada por el ruido de unos tambores y de los truenos, que resonaban como rugidos del **Ryumyaku** en mitad del bosque, ambos uzumaki lanzaron su última carga tras rugir con fuerza. Un gigantesco rayo iluminó el claro hasta casi cegar a los presentes, mientras el trueno resonaba como nunca. Kushina se encogió en los brazos de su marido, evitando ver ese final, mientras minato apretaba la mandíbula con tensión. Shion, a la espalda de Naruto, completó con un grito de furia su ataque sobre la loba de seis colas, destrozando su corazón con su lanza de luz. Los sacerdotes de Shinigami aceleraron su baile y cánticos, cada vez sonando con más fuerza sus gritos guturales e histéricos entre los truenos. Y, en el centro de todo, ambos uzumaki contactaron entre el humo del incendio y la luz de la tormenta. Naruto gritó de rabia y cerró los ojos, lanzando un tajo descendente desde su derecha. Menma, en cambio, no rugió y apuntó la punta de su arma al torso del uzumaki desde abajo, buscando empalarle. Y, aprovechando que el rubio no le veía, sonrió con ironía. El poder marcaría su vida… no el miedo. Sentía las gotas de agua ser atravesadas por los filos de las armas en el aire, el viento perturbarse ante la fuerza acumulada de cada ataque… era consciente de todo gracias a su rinnegan, que le permitía apuntar su arma al lugar que quisiese. El poder marcaría su vida… no el miedo. La katana de Menma atravesó limpiamente el vientre de Naruto, hasta sobresalir por su espalda, mientras la del rubio completaba su descenso. A cámara lenta, Menma vio la sangre salir despedida por la espalda de su rival junto con la hoja de su arma, mientras su propio vientre estallaba en rojo y su brazo izquierdo salía volando, separado de su cuerpo. Y todos esos cánticos llegaron a su ebullición, junto a un potente estallido de luz blanca en el lugar donde Shion completaba su ejecución de la loba negra antes de morir.

Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir un inmenso dolor en su vientre. Bajó la mirada, aún manteniéndose en pie, y pudo ver a menma mirándole con una mueca de soberbia, para luego contemplar cómo sus tripas se desparramaban por el suelo de forma grotesca y el pelinegro caía hacia atrás, boca arriba. Naruto soltó su arma, incapaz de sostenerla más tiempo, y dirigió su mano de forma temblorosa a esa katana que se adentraba en su vientre. Le dolía… le dolía a horrores. Pero se detuvo a contemplar alrededor, y pudo observar como todos los uzumaki asentían con un gesto de respeto y se desvanecían, así como Shion y sus padres. Le dolía, pero era el vencedor. El Holmgang se había completado, y ahora sólo quedaba un uzumaki. El último uzumaki en pie. Mientras el trueno más potente que había visto en su vida resonaba con fuerza en el claro, Naruto rugió al cielo, descargando toda la rabia que le quedaba. Había vencido. Su hija estaba a salvo. Y él era el rey de uzushiogakure. Se quedó mirando el cielo, que comenzaba a despejarse, y comenzó de nuevo a sentir ese frío en sus huesos. Pensó en Sakura, y en Shio… apenas podía recordar sus rostros mientras su mente se apagaba. Sólo veía sus ojos, mirándole con ese brillo especial. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro, y el último uzumaki en pie cayó de bruces al suelo.

* * *

Giman descansaba en posición de loto en lo profundo de la torre del tsuchikage, vestido con su túnica marrón simple y esa máscara naranja con espirales, conectado a una inmensa raíz blanca gracias a unos repugnantes zarcillos que se introducían en su cabeza, unos zarcillos de color blanco que supuraban esa sustancia violeta que era la savia del Shinju. En una guerra, tan importante son los efectivos y el armamento como la preparación. Y en la preparación, era vital la información. Desde lo profundo de esa torre, Giman no podía saber lo que acontecía en Suna, y emplear las vías tradicionales estaba descartado debido a esa molesta resistencia liderada por Kurotsuchi. Debió de haberla matado cuando tuvo ocasión… pero el dios árbol le iba a ofrecer una nueva oportunidad en breves… había llenado su base de trampas, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que fuesen al rescate de su amado Tsuchikage, y él se encargaría de todo… eso sin contar que no era el momento de centrarse en eso, era el momento de contener la furia que le invadía.

Ese maldito traidor de Chikara… cuando pudo ver ese rostro y constató que era una copia exacta del demonio naranja, pero con el corazón tan negro como su pelo, supo que era una moneda al aire como aliado. Su motivación era volátil, así como su forma de actuar. Pero, cuando le vio matar con sus propias manos a tres kage sin dudar, y luego saquear Kiri, decidió otorgarle más importancia. Creyó que con un cierto empuje en la dirección adecuada bastaría, que con posicionarme en el lugar adecuado y en el momento preciso, Chikara tiraría el resto de piezas de una reacción en cadena que acabaría con la alianza. Lo condujo con disimulo hasta el frente de su ejército principal, y lo tentó con ofertas que sabía que el pelinegro no rechazaría tras oír la historia de su vida. Destruir al ejército de Kumo, una gran batalla en Suna, su obsesión de pelo rosado… y el demonio naranja. Si, puede que Giman no fuese el shinobi más poderoso del continente, pero sabía cómo lograr que los más grandes luchasen entre sí y le dejasen el camino libre. Conectado al Shinju, dirigió cada arbóreo en esa batalla, disfrutando de una victoria segura. La alianza se resquebrajaba, y era sólo cuestión de dar un último zarpazo.

Y entonces, su reacción en cadena se vio interrumpida, alguien llegó a su fila de fichas de dominó que caían en perfecta secuencia y quitó la más importante del ciclo, arruinando el meticuloso plan del sectario. Naruto uzumaki, el demonio naranja… maldecía cada segundo desde que ese monstruo había sobrevivido a la influencia de su señor. Ese apóstata, ese hereje, había aparecido en su campo de batalla acompañado de sus clones y de los biju, y a partir de ese momento todo se había terminado para la secta en Suna. Sus arbóreos habían sido aplastados, las raíces de su dios arrancadas, sus hombres muertos o capturados… cincuenta mil efectivos muertos… por un momento recuperó su esperanza cuando sintió al demonio naranja empalado en un tocón de árbol por su contraparte, a los biju destrozados bajo su poder y al demonio púrpura aterrorizado. Incluso sintió como el pelinegro activaba su **izanagi** y completaba su trampa mortal, situándose en una posición de total supremacía. Sólo tenía que morder con ese inmenso lobo negro, y Giman habría ganado… pero ahí descubrió su gran error: confiar en alguien totalmente impredecible.

Esa era su gran diferencia con Naruto: el rubio, por su amor por su patria y su gente, era alguien predecible, Giman lo había comprobado de sobra cuando se dedicó a manipular a ese consejo gokage para sellarlo y minar su posición, y el ojiazul no había roto la baraja. Pero el pelinegro, en cambio, no tenía esa debilidad. Chikara no tenía lealtad a más que a su propia causa, más motivación que unas ambiciones ilógicas, y por tanto no era tan manejable. En lugar de acabar con el ojiazul, Chikara había aceptado ese estúpido reto a muerte sin chakra. Era ridículo, ¿Cómo podía prever eso? Giman trabajaba con las leyes de la lógica, jugando con la ambición del individuo. Pero Chikara no era un individuo cualquiera… y estaba completamente loco. Y, en esa zona olvidada de nami, el sectario había sentido el puñetero final de ese duelo, y había descartado continuar viendo cuando el pelinegro cayó al suelo eviscerado y el rubio empalado. Aún sobreviviendo ese mal nacido de Chikara, ya no podía usarlo, el ex sectario simplemente se levantaría, tomaría a la haruno y desaparecería, dejándole con el marrón. Y en el supuesto de que muriesen los dos, seguiría con el mismo problema: todavía seguía con vida el demonio púrpura, y tendría en este último caso acceso a otro puñetero rinnegan. Todo se complicaba en demasía, y le obligaría a tomar decisiones drásticas…

-Urayamu, oigo tus ocho patas moverse…- declaró a la oscuridad el sectario. Y de la oscuridad, una voz le respondió…

- **¿Cómo… sabe… que soy yo… amo?**

-Eres el único ser humanoide del planeta que no tiene hierro en sus venas… básicamente porque no tienes venas, ni sangre fuera de tu enjambre…- reveló Giman de la que se desconectaba del Shinju. De la oscuridad surgió el cuerpo de un shinobi, a juzgar por sus ajadas y sucias ropas. Su piel era pálida, arrugada en muchos puntos, con los huesos marcados en su rostro, su pelo presentando calvas dispersas y una mirada estrábica. Y sus movimientos eran forzados, antinaturales, rígidos.- me sorprende que sigas vivo, te perdí la vista en cuanto esa hyuuga te abrió en canal con esos puños de fuego azul…

Urayamu, con esas decenas de voces antinaturales hablando al unísono, procedió a explicarle su aventura. Por supuesto que había estado cerca de morir en el ataque sorpresivo de ese demonio de ojos perlas. La mayoría de su enjambre, situado en el cuerpo del antiguo amekage, fue completamente incinerado por esas garras, que atravesaron carne, hueso, exoesqueletos… todas esas hermanas muertas. Pero el enjambre basaba su supervivencia en el número, y debido a eso, si una sola araña sobrevivía, lo harían el resto. Sólo tendría que reproducirse y volver a crear a sus hermanas. Urayamu hacía tiempo que había alcanzado ese nivel de excelencia, se remontaba a sus días como un auténtico humano. Fuhju Aburame, como se hacía llamar antes de evolucionar, nació con una particularidad dentro de su afamado clan. Cada Aburame con habilidades shinobi, en cuanto alcanzaba los cinco años de edad, acompañaba a su padre al hogar de los escarabajos propios de su clan, donde una de las hijas de la reina escarabajo se asentaba en él y creaba un enjambre que vivía en perfecta sintonía con su huésped. Un enjambre que le acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte. Pero, la particularidad de Fuhju fue un cuerpo demasiado endeble para soportar a ese enjambre. La reina escarabajo, en cuanto lo examinó, rechazó otorgarle a una de sus hijas. El enjambre necesitaba un huésped sano y fuerte, y ese joven pálido, escuálido y enfermizo no lo era.

Nunca se oyó a un Aburame llorar tanto como Fuhju ese día. No sólo por el rechazo de la reina, también por el de su clan en general y el de sus padres en particular. Un Aburame sin insectos estaba destinado a una vida civil, y con esa constitución, la de Fuhju sería dura. Sus padres, demostrando esa falta de clemencia propia de la aldea de la hoja tras la tercera guerra ninja, decidieron despreciarlo, dejar que la naturaleza lo reclamase. Cada clan tenía sus pecados por los que responder, y el del Aburame era el repudio de los no aptos para un enjambre. Y, una vez el endeble niño fue abandonado, apareció un nuevo monstruo en su vida, uno de piel blanca y pelo negro. Orochimaru, el sennin serpiente, siempre buscaba nuevos sujetos de experimentación, y más si pertenecían a un gran clan como el Aburame. Capturó al indefenso niño como un depredador oportunista que era, y lo encerró en una de sus bases para experimentar con él. El objetivo del sannin pálido era claro: encontrar una manera de replicar el enjambre Aburame y ponerlo a su servicio. Y para ello necesitaba estudiar ese chakra que atraía tanto a esos insectos. Orochimaru torturó al joven cada día durante años, lo sometió a mil pruebas, lo dejó casi seco de sangre, y lo tiró como basura en su celda. Y, en la soledad de su cautiverio, semiinconsciente en ese frío suelo de piedra, la suerte al fin sonrió a Fuhju.

Una extraña araña de color blanco con líneas púrpuras surgió desde la oscuridad y, contra todo pronóstico, habló. Le reveló que no era su intención hacerle daño, que sólo era una amiga. Le explicó que se trataba de la reina de un casi extinto clan de invocación aburame. En los inicios de su clan, a los Aburame se les planteó un dilema, su chakra compatible con los insectos atrajo la atención de las tres grandes reinas de ese mundo: la reina de las agresivas avispas, la de las ambiciosas arañas y la de los tranquilos escarabajos. Y los Aburame, prudentes como ningún otro clan, optaron por estos últimos para forjar una alianza. Ni qué decir que las otras dos reinas no lo asumieron con elegancia, iniciándose una guerra que perduró hasta sus días. Y, tras la tercera guerra shinobi, la guerra interna de los insectos ya estaba cerca de finalizar. Las avispas sólo disponían de unos pocos invocadores, perseguidos por los resolutos huéspedes de los escarabajos. Y las arañas estaban aún peor, a pesar de ser depredadores naturales de los otros dos. Tras siglos de persecución sin piedad, se encontraban reducidas a un enjambre mínimo, y sin un invocador que aceptase… sus condiciones. Habían espiado al clan de Konoha buscando a alguien idóneo, y el joven era lo que esperaban. La araña le ofreció un pacto: las arañas se harían uno con él, y él con las arañas. Y formarían el enjambre.

Ni qué decir que Fuhju aceptó de inmediato. Las condiciones que le ofrecía la araña eran asquerosas, pero nada era peor que eso. Es lo bueno de tocar fondo, que sólo puedes ir a mejor, sea cual sea la vía. Se tragó a esa araña entera, como le ordenó el insecto, y aguardó. Las semanas siguientes comenzó a sentirse extraño. Apreció que, por mucho que comiese, no ganaba peso, y cada vez se notaba más escuálido. Sin embargo, su fuerza cada vez era mayor. Su voz se volvió extraña, mucho más aguda y distorsionada, sus extremidades más flexibles. A los pocos meses, lo comenzó a entender. Su cuerpo se sentía como una mera carcasa, como una prenda de vestir más. Y, tras mirarse en un trozo de cristal de su habitáculo y ver en el interior de su boca decenas de brillantes ojos rojos, lo asumió. Ya no era más Fuhju Aburame. Era el enjambre. Era Urayamu. Abandonó esa carcasa endeble que le había otorgado la naturaleza cuando nació, notando sus decenas de nuevos cuerpos moviéndose a su voluntad, y encontró una nueva carcasa entre sus carceleros. Usó el veneno que el enjambre empleaba para cazar a sus presas, y devoró a su víctima por dentro, aumentando aún más su numero. Y logrando de paso escapar de la guarida del sannin.

Durante años se escondió, esperando su momento para destruir al clan Aburame y reclamar el puesto que le correspondía como rey de los insectos. Las arañas eran las depredadoras naturales del resto de especies, debían de dirigir, no huir. Y no sólo al resto de insectos, también a los humanos. Y, tras décadas acechando, tejiendo la telaraña que le permitiría asumir ese papel, la respuesta les llegó con el tsukuyomi infinito. El ser humano era el único enemigo que podía luchar contra el enjambre y vencer sin pérdidas, pero ese depredador no se podría defender si estaba dormido. Como sucedía con esa técnica. Un mundo con el ser humano dormido sería el de las arañas. Lástima que ese chico zorro lo interrumpiese cuando se preparaba para dar el golpe. Pero la oportunidad ya había aparecido, y el enjambre no la iba a desaprovechar. Se presentaron ante el líder del grupo de humanos que quería retornar a ese sueño, ofreciendo su ayuda. Y, por supuesto, Giman le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Desde entonces, el enjambre había ido ganando poder, hasta llegar al extremo de ser mundialmente temido. Por supuesto, durante ese tiempo conoció al único ser humano al que iba a temer en su larga vida, ese psicópata de la máscara y pelo negro. Urayamu había intentado poseerlo, pero sus arañas murieron en cuanto mordieron ese cuerpo relleno de in'ton, y entendió que, ante un ser con un veneno más potente que el suyo, mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Y eso le llevaba a su situación actual. Había hallado la nueva carcasa perfecta para él, esa joven hyuuga era perfecta. No sólo sería el enjambre, también dispondría de unos ojos capaces de verlo todo a su alrededor, ideales para acechar a sus presas. Pero todo se había ido al traste… aunque no de forma definitiva. Mientras una vencida y destrozada Hanabi lloraba por la muerte de Anko, de los restos carbonizados del cadáver del antiguo amekage pudieron salir unas pocas arañas. Su situación era enormemente precaria: de miles de arañas adultas y fuertes, habían pasado a poco más de cien, la mayoría crías recién salidas del huevo… y hambrientas. Con las explosiones de las técnicas de Chikara de fondo, el enjambre recorrió el campo de batalla, buscando una víctima viva e indefensa donde asentarse. No les valía un cadáver, necesitaban un cuerpo vivo. Y lo encontraron en un joven gennin de Suna. El hombre se encontraba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, con sus tripas derramadas a su alrededor y esperando desesperado ayuda. Pero no era su día de suerte. El veneno del enjambre le paralizó, y pronto todas las arañas le asaltaron. Era un cuerpo débil, pero no tenían otra opción. Moviendo esa carcasa, Urayamu huyó del campo de batalla justo en el momento en que el biju caía bajo el poder del monstruo pelinegro, poniendo dirección al lugar donde sabía que le proporcionarían una nueva carcasa. Y alimento vivo.

- **Casi morimos… pero el enjambre es fuerte, y pudo llegar hasta usted. Mi señor, si nos proporciona alimento y un cuerpo decente podremos seguir sirviéndole.** \- expuso el enjambre a través de shinobi muerto.- **Las más jóvenes de nosotras están devorando la carne de este cuerpo demasiado rápido, hemos logrado llegar justo cuando se acababa la comida…**

-No te preocupes Urayamu, el Shinju te ayudará. Le haces falta en plenas condiciones para lo que se nos viene encima…

- **¿Chikara sama ha sido derrotado?** \- preguntó una asombrado enjambre. Era imposible, lo había visto literalmente exterminar veintitrés colas de biju sin ayuda…

-No lo sé, pero ya no es de fiar. Ni lo necesitamos, es hora de acelerar mis planes para lograr un nuevo ejército. Todavía cuento con fuerzas suficientes para defender este lugar, pero el objetivo del Shinju es conquistar el mundo, no esconderse. Me conectaré a él y aceleraré la fase final, y eso provocará que nuestros enemigos también se muevan. Puede ser que caigan en mi plan, y si es así te necesitaré en perfecto estado. Por lo pronto, tengo varios rehenes de los que puedo prescindir para que te alimentes…

- **Gracias mi señor… pero sigo necesitando un cuerpo fuerte. Un shinobi de nivel jounin sería perfecto…**

-Tengo algunos, pero están a medio camino de ser usados en la fase final. No te preocupes Urayamu, tengo unos candidatos perfectos, sólo tienes que ser paciente… ellos vendrán… pronto.- comentó el líder sectario con una siniestra sonrisa detrás de su máscara. Si su plan ya era desagradable para sus invitados, con Urayamu provocaría el efecto… perfecto. Ya lo había dicho: puede que no fuese el shinobi más fuerte, pero tenía un plan. Como le decía su padre, si no eres fuerte, debes de ser listo.

* * *

Naruto se dejó influir por su entorno, buscando averiguar dónde estaba. A su alrededor imperaba un negro insondable, y su cuerpo apenas se sentía, como si estuviese flotando. Normalmente indagaría más sobre dónde se encontraba, pero, sinceramente, le daba igual. En serio, su último puto recuerdo era una katana atravesándole de lado a lado, sangre a borbotones y su grito al cielo lleno de rabia mientras la tormenta descargaba sus últimos rayos de fondo, lo que sentía ahora era paz comparado con eso. ¿Y si estaba muerto? Quizás por eso se sentía tal que así… era como estar a punto de dormirse, una relación jodidamente familiar ya. Normalmente, un ser humano tenía su mala suerte distribuida aleatoriamente a lo largo de todo un mes en pequeñas cantidades. Pero claro, Naruto uzumaki no era un ser humano normal. No, en su caso, la mala suerte se concentraba brutalmente en semanas concretas y se mantenía en una tensa calma el resto del mes: estuvo el mes de entrenamiento para los exámenes chunnin tranquilo, entrenando sin pormenores más allá de las agresivas técnicas de entrenamiento de ero sennin, y de pronto PAM, un puto mapache de cincuenta metros de altura practica el tiro al blanco contra él. Luego se reencuentra con su madre y vence al kiuby en lo que parecía que sería su mejor semana (estaba incluso por pedirle otra vez una cita a Sakura chan viendo su racha) y de golpe se encuentra en medio de una cruenta guerra mundial luchando por su vida contra un ser de diez colas.

Y tras la guerra no había mejorado mucho esa habilidad: en la misma semana el amor de su vida le calificó casi de violador, le apuñalaron en el corazón, se atravesó un averno lleno de lagartos carnívoros y de ángeles salidos de la imaginación del teme, despertó en la morgue a punto de ser diseccionado… Pero esta última racha tenía pinta de ser la mejor de su vida: lunes, el amor de su vida le abandona en nami tras decidir su pequeño angelito que "ramen" era mucho mejor palabra que decir que "papá", el martes se despide de Shio sin saber si volverá a verla, el miércoles se presenta en medio de un campo de batalla postapocalíptico para enfrentarse al mal encarnado, este mal encarnado resulta ser él mismo un mal día en otra dimensión, acaba empalado, golpeado, atravesado… y, no contento con esto, el jueves se acaba enfrentando sobre los ardientes restos de su antiguo hogar contra esa versión malévola versión suya a espadazo limpio por el destino del mundo. Y, por supuesto, su último recuerdo de esta emocionante (si el asco, el hastío y el "por el amor de Kami, mátame ya" se podían contar como emoción) semana había sido el ser convertido en un pincho moruno por una espada. ¿Y todavía quedaban tres días de semana? Ah no, la muerte no era una mala opción…

Y, en medio de esa oscuridad, comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña. Sentía algo sobre sus labios, algo húmedo, incluso intenso viendo lo apretado del contacto. ¿Estaría en el tenkai y eso sería el beso de bienvenida? Tendría que ser Shion chan, que seguro que le estaba despertando como le gustaba a él… pero algo no encajaba, a la rubia no le gustaba iniciar así los besos, ella se iba encendiendo lentamente, sin prisas, era fuego lento pero constante. ¿Sería hikari chan, que le quería dar una bienvenida digna en el más allá? No iba a negar que ese beso le resultaba familiar, pero no era eléctrico, no le provocaba ese calor que le provocaba el beso de la peliplateada, esa fuerza que le recorría cada terminación nerviosa al sentir sus labios con los suyos. Un momento… ¿y si todo lo que acababa de vivir era un sueño, como en el final de esa horrible serie que Sakura chan le obligó a ver con ella en Nami, y realmente era Sakura despertándole? La técnica era parecida, pero el sabor en absoluto tras explotar con su lengua… su cerezo sabía a fresa, estos labios sabían mucho peor… y le seguían sonando de algo… ¿Hinata? ¿Yukata? ¿Saori? ¿Karin chan ese día en el que ambos giraron la cabeza en la misma dirección por error al darse un beso en la mejilla? No, no eran ellas, la técnica era bastante torpe. Tendría que abrir los ojos al parecer. Y, al abrirlos, no se encontró a sus diosas de cabello rubio, o plateado, o rosado… Joder, ni tan siquiera a una mujer…

-PUAGGGGHHH.- exclamó como pudo Naruto deshaciéndose del agarre de Sasuke uchiha, que se encontraba sobre él, con sus labios en contacto con los suyos. Lo dicho, semana de mal en peor, esto entraba directamente en el podio de cosas horribles de esa semana…- Por el amor de Kami, ¿Qué cojones haces Sasuke?

-Joder, ¡salvarte la puta vida mediante el boca a boca, dobe!- gritó Sasuke completamente indignado. Ya le había costado encontrar las ganas de aplicar esos primeros auxilios, como para que ese shinobi de necesidades especiales insinuase algo raro.- me cago en todo, el que me estaba besando eras tú.- acusó Sasuke, escupiendo a un lado con asco.- joder, ¿has metido lengua, maldito enfermo?

-Maldita sea, ¡creía que eras Sakura chan! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú joder?- preguntó un también completamente asqueado Naruto, haciendo referencia a los dos besos que ya había tenido con su mejor amigo por accidente…

-Ah si, Sakura, ahora que la mencionas…- Sasuke pareció calmarse un segundo, para luego darle un puñetazo a Naruto. Era un puñetazo sin chakra, a puro músculo, pero no por ello menos doloroso, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que el uzumaki estaba herido y había sido golpeado por sorpresa.

-AARGGHHH, ¿Qué cojones te pasa teme?- se quejó Naruto, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de esa herida de katana que le atravesaba. Se miró y vio que el arma estaba tirada a un lado, y que sobre su piel estaba aplicado uno de esos sellos curativos creados por su prima, evitando el sangrado.

-Eso por ser un puto imbécil, ¿Qué se supone que acabas de hacer? Vas y decides enfrentarte a este puto monstruo sólo en la otra punta del continente y sin ayuda, ¿es que quieres morir y no sabes cómo? ¿Y Sakura qué? Si te crees que iba a aguantarla llorando por lo gilipollas que eres, lo llevas claro…- le acusó con crueldad el pelinegro, sintiéndose el uzumaki extraño. ¿No se supone que esa conversación solía ser al revés?

-Joder, era la única manera de ponerla a salvo… ¿tenías tú un plan mejor?- se intentó defender Naruto, mientras se levantaba entre gestos de dolor.

-Pues haber pensado más joder, este plan era una puta locura. He llegado de milagro usando mi amenotejikara por medio continente, y te he encontrado con una puta katana atravesándote el vientre y casi seco de chakra y sangre… unos minutos de más y no lo cuentas, y Sakura me asesina…- siguió atacando Sasuke mientras se levantaba con el rubio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es curioso, no te he sentido llegar… al fin te has deshecho de esa culpabilidad…- le reconoció con un tono jocoso el rubio, intentando rebajar el tono de la conversación.

-Ya, es que es una puta ridiculez preocuparse por un patán suicida como tú…-repuso Sasuke con una media sonrisa, relajando la pose mientras permitía que la luz del sol bañase un poco su pálido rostro, para luego mirar a su alrededor.- Así que aquí era dónde estabas todo este tiempo… a un día en carro desde Konoha… tan estúpido que funcionó, sólo a ti podía ocurrírsete…

-Cuanto más cerca del enemigo, más lejos del peligro…- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba los restos humeantes de lo que un día fue su hogar y Sasuke le miraba de reojo con una ceja arqueada.

-Eso no tiene puto sentido dobe… bueno, no estás en condiciones de andar mucho, y yo no estoy para volver a recorrerme el continente entero con mi rinnegan…- reconoció Sasuke, captando la atención de Naruto el hilo de sangre seca que salía de esa cuenca izquierda.- Así que convocaré a un halcón y viajaremos en él…

-Antes tengo que hacer una cosa…- declaró Naruto, contemplando a unos metros el cuerpo destripado de Menma. Sasuke captó enseguida lo que se proponía el rubio.

-Que se desangre y se le coman los cuervos…

-No, no será así.- repuso de forma tajante el ojiazul, mientras Sasuke le miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Necesito que me hagas otro favor teme, alrededor de esta cabaña he dispuesto veinte pergaminos de sellado con mi chakra. Recógelos por si me hacen falta luego mientras yo… hago lo que tengo que hacer.- solicitó el uzumaki, obteniendo una respuesta de Sasuke tras desafiarlo unos segundos con la mirada.

-Hmpf…- con ese gesto tan propio, el uchiha se dispuso a cumplir con ese favor, mientras un renqueante Naruto se acercaba al cuerpo de Menma, hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse con pesadez. Los ojos azules del pelinegro se dirigieron hacia él, mientras dibujaba una ligera sonrisa.

-estás hecho una mierda hermanito…- bromeó Chikara, ahogándose su carcajada en un pequeño esputo de sangre. Naruto lo contempló de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes: las tripas de Menma se hallaban parcialmente desparramadas en el sucio barro, y sólo la mano derecha del sectario impedía que se derramasen por completo. Y sólo era el brazo derecho porque el izquierdo estaba amputado por encima del codo de forma limpia, y regaba con el líquido rojo de las venas del uzumaki el mojado suelo de su alrededor. Menma uzumaki namikaze estaba dando sus últimos estertores de vida.- Parece que hayas visto un fantasma…- Naruto dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a ese estómago abierto, y Menma tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.- Tienes razón, quizás si lo estás viendo… supongo que tengo que felicitarte… rey de uzushiogakure.

-No lo hice por el título…

-Lo sé, eres un santurrón que lucha por el bien de todos y se olvida del suyo… con lo fácil que te hubiese resultado usar a kurama a traición, o no darme una katana cuando se rompió la mía…

-Era un desafío ritual, no iba a incumplirlo…- se intentó excusar el rubio, obteniendo una media sonrisa irónica de Menma.

-pon las excusas que te apetezcan, tú y yo nos conocemos. Adoramos superarnos, retarnos hasta el límite… y eso incluía demostrar que no sólo somos contenedores de chakra andantes… La corona es tuya, la buscases o no… tómala, y asegúrate de que nuestro pueblo tenga un futuro. Que veo que ya lo estás haciendo… una hija ya… y los que vendrán…- comentó Menma, procurando decir esto último con tranquilidad para no llamar la atención del rubio, por cuya cabeza sólo pasaba una duda, una tan importante que le hacía ignorar todo lo demás.

-Tengo una duda Menma… este último ataque tuyo… noto por dónde me ha dañado… y, aunque pasa rozando mis pulmones, mis vértebras y mi corazón desde abajo, no… no daña ninguno…- Menma volvió a reír, tosiendo por la sangre acumulada.

-ganaste con justicia, era imposible que esquivase tu ataque sin usar mi chakra. Quédate con eso…

-Po… ¿Por qué?- insistió Naruto, afectado por esa revelación. Un poso de bondad en su contraparte diabólica.

-Ni yo lo sé… quizás me arrepintiese en el último momento, quizás no quisiese dejar a tu hija huérfana… quizás no quería robarte la suerte Naruto…- Naruto iba a hablar, cuando el sectario le interrumpió.- No, hermanito, no lo niegues… no sé qué te hicieron a ti, todo lo que he oído es confuso… sobre todo cuando te veo defenderlos aún con todo… quizás por eso tengas suerte… tienes una mujer que te quiere, una hija… yo lo tuve… y los perdí a todos…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un afectado Naruto, temiendo lo que comenzaba a olerse.

-No… no dijo nunca su nombre… sólo llegó de más allá del sol y lo destruyó todo, incluida a mi familia… ni yo pude pararle… me enfrenté a él, le golpeé con mi mejor ataque y me preparé para usar el **izanagi** … pero la bruja y el hombre de la máscara dorada me lo impidieron y me trajeron aquí… me ofrecieron recuperarlo todo, y yo luché por ello… pero quizás… quizás tú puedas vencerlo…- empezó a divagar el sectario, mientras la vida le abandonaba. Naruto le sacudió levemente, ansioso por lograr esa información.

-¡Menma, dime quién es, cómo vencerlo!- gritó el uzumaki, abriendo los ojos Menma con fuerza, esforzándose para lograr unos preciados segundos más de consciencia

-No lo sé… son seres milenarios Naruto, exceden la creación del chakra mismo… pero… el Shinju puede saberlo… iba a… arggghh… ese ser parecía obsesionado… con él… iba a destruirlo después de vencerte para obtener respuestas… quizás tú las logres y puedas… urgghhh… prepararte…- la voz del pelinegro se apagaba cada vez más, pero con un último esfuerzo logró decir lo que más le importaba.- Cuida de Sakura chan… no sé que hace una mujer así con… un patán… como nosotros…- Naruto asintió con seriedad, y Menma aprovechó para tomarle la mano en sus últimos momentos, aún a pesar de sellar con eso su inmediato final. Apretó la mano de Naruto con una fuerza inusitada para un moribundo, y miró al ojiazul fijamente a los ojos.- Alguien… alguien más fuerte que yo vendrá… y reclamará todo de ti… prepárate… hijo del remolino…

Y, con esas últimas palabras, los párpados del sectario se cerraron definitivamente. El mundo había sobrevivido al poder personificado, y el último aliento del pelinegro marcó el inicio de un nuevo reinado sobre Uzu. Y, en su tránsito hacia donde quiera que le juzgasen, menma no pudo evitar sonreír… le esperaban tres mujeres, y un montón de niños con sus rasgos… y esos ojos verdes le volvieron a mirar con amor una vez más. La diosa hikari no había mentido: Menma se había enfrentado a Naruto en la gran batalla que siempre había deseado, y después se había reencontrado con su Sakura para no separarse de ella nunca más. Y en el mundo de los vivos, Naruto sostuvo la mano de su hermano poco convencional hasta que sintió el frío de la muerte desprenderse de su piel. Contempló el rostro tranquilo del sectario, mientras, a su espalda, Sasuke lo miraba con serenidad. A pesar de que le alegraba que ese puto monstruo hubiese muerto, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. No dejaba de ser una imagen casi idéntica a la de su mejor amigo muerto, la imagen de lo que podría haber sido del gran uzumaki si su paciencia, esa que Sasuke tentó varias veces, hubiese dicho basta. Le hacía valorar aún más a su amigo: todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios, nuestra propia oscuridad en el interior, y la de Naruto hubiese sido imparable su hubiese tomado el camino del uchiha. Quizás, en su realidad, cada ciudadano de Konoha y del resto del continente tendrían que agradecer a Kami que ese chico rubio fuese capaz de regenerar cada herida que le hacían sin dejar salir esa oscuridad…

-¿Has recogido los sellos?- preguntó Naruto sin mirar al uchiha, incapaz de despegar sus ojos del cadáver de Chikara.

-Si, los tengo todos, y también tu máscara…

-Bien…- contestó Naruto, tomando algo del cuerpo de Menma con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha recogía una corona de hueso cercana al cuerpo. Se levantó con dificultad, y se dio la vuelta. Sasuke esperaba ver alegría en esos ojos, ver alivio, pero sólo vio preocupación… preocupación y rabia. Dirigió su vista a su mano izquierda y arqueó la ceja al ver lo que llevaba. En la palma extendida del rubio, rodeado de sangre, yacía el ensangrentado ojo púrpura del sectario.- Te encargo guardarlo… al fin y al cabo, un día perteneció a una versión tuya en otra realidad… ¿tienes chakra para un **amateratsu**?

-Emm… si… pero ¿Por qué usarlo con él? Que se pudra.- escupió con rencor el pelinegro. Lo había visto matar sin piedad a un buen amigo, y casi asesinar a su mejor amigo. Para el uchiha, el sectario no se merecía un entierro digno.

-Lo primero… ahora soy el rey legítimo de Uzu… es costumbre entre mi gente ser incinerados a su muerte, y mi primer acto como rey no va a ser negarle al anterior un entierro conforme a las tradiciones de mi pueblo.- expuso con seriedad el ojiazul, mientras Sasuke lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.- Y si haces el favor de dejar de lado tu rencor, veras que es mucho mejor quemarlo hasta las cenizas… salvo que quieras que algún usuario del **edo tensei** decida convocarlo en un futuro para que repita esta última batalla…- Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Llevado por su ira, no había caído en ese detalle. La posibilidad de que ese monstruo del chakra volviese… y con poder ilimitado. Otro Madara. Las llamas negras inundaron el cadáver del pelinegro, y no pararon de crepitar hasta que de Menma uzumaki no quedó ni ceniza. Cuando constataron que no quedaba rastro de sangre, tejido o material genético en los alrededores, Sasuke decidió sacar el tema que deseaba sacar desde que consiguió reanimar al uzumaki.

-si vas a volver a desaparecer, puedo informar a la alianza que moriste junto a Chikara y decirle a Sakura dónde te encuentras exactamente…- le dejó caer el uchiha al rubio. Era cierto que el pelinegro deseaba que Naruto se uniese a esa guerra, no era un secreto que el ejército de la alianza se encontraba al borde del colapso, y que el uzumaki les daría el poder y la moral suficiente para lograr la victoria; pero el uchiha todavía se sentía en deuda con su gran amigo, y respetaba ese deseo del ojiazul de apartarse del mundo y vivir la cómoda vida que se merecía. Le dolía que el rubio tuviese que recurrir a fingir su muerte para lograr algo que era suyo por derecho, y por tanto le ayudaría como pudiese.

-No… volveré contigo…- contestó con tranquilidad el rubio, mientras no apartaba su vista de esa corona de hueso. Para él representaba algo más que una herencia de su clan… representaba un nuevo deber.- Ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a la hoja… y mi hija necesita a su madre y un auténtico hogar.- sentenció, mientras Sasuke abría los ojos de par en par. Iba a preguntar por eso último cuando Naruto se puso la corona y le cortó.- convoca ese halcón y vamos de vuelta… cuanto más tarde, más se va a preocupar Sakura chan…

* * *

 **Y ponemos el fin aquí. Finaliza un ciclo, Naruto estaba infeliz en la aldea, salió de ella, maduró, y ahora vuelve con una nueva motivación. Ya sabéis que me encanta cerrar los círculos, y esta no iba a ser una excepción.**

 **Sobre el primer acto... ya se que algunos intuían desde hace mucho que Chikara había "perdido" a Sakura de manera trágica, pero no es lo mismo intuirlo que leerlo. Tenéis en ese flashback el auténtico nacimiento de Chikara, el momento en que Menma se convierte en el auténtico villano de la historia. Y además pude describir cómo funciona la técnica del izanagi... sinceramente, el regalo de un dios tan sadico y cruel debe de doler, así que ya veis, la técnica convierte realidad en ilusión... pero el dolor lo sufres dos veces. Así de paso encumbro a Danzo, que lo hizo más de cinco veces O.O. Y nos encontramos a Chikara pleno de chakra y a nuestro protagonista casi sin opciones, ¿cómo se soluciona esto? Lo he recalcado desde su primera aparición (allá en el capítulo 2 o 3, fijaos en lo que llevo preparándolo...) y he hecho un especial única y exclusivamente para explicar las costumbres uzumaki con el fin de que entendáis esto. Hay un factor que explica porque algunos no comprenderéis la reacción de Chikara: EL ESTA COMO UNA PUTA CABRA, vosotros no xD. Menma quiere su gran batalla, y Naruto se la ha ofrecido: una lucha a katana en un ritual religioso uzumaki con el mundo como premio. Chikara no podía decir que no a eso, y menos con el comentario de Menma I, "el cobarde". Mención a la reacción narusaku, esa despedida que puede ser definitiva... esos momentos me encantan.**

 **Segundo acto, KUROTSUCHI. Si señores, no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda, concretamente liderando su resistencia y preparando el gran contraataque. Luego esa escena en la que duda sobre si usar el regalo del rubio e ir a salvarle... y su nuevo novio. Estoy harto de ver que los ninja sólo pueden salir con ninja, que pasa, que el resto no existen? Como veis, Shinzo es un joven de pueblo, inculto, sin sangre noble... pero con un corazón de oro. De ahí que haya enamorado a la princesa de lava. Lo que queda entre ella y Naruto es una cariñosa amistad, ya lo recalque antes, y eso será determinante en los capítulos finales.**

 **Y llegamos al tercer acto... es maravilloso lo que puede darte una idea. En un principio, ese acto iba a ser llegar allí, lanzarse sus mejores técnicas, una inmensa explosión y que Sasuke apareciese en el último momento para salvar a Naruto... y era muy aburrido. Soy un fiel fan de las películas de samurai, y TODAS acaban igual: duelo a katana entre el prota y el villano, un duelo lleno de sangre y de simbología. Y decidí meterlo aquí también, no en vano todo está inspirado en el estilo japonés, y además enlazarlo con el pasado uzumaki del especial "la sombra de uzu". El último gran duelo por el liderazgo del clan, era normal que ningún uzumaki se lo quisiese perder, aunque estuviese muerto. El momento en que ambos ven a Kushina mirarles entre lágrimas, los petalos de ese cerezo acariciando la mejilla de Menma, la aparición de Shion en su forma sagrada luchando en el pasado contra madre, el cántico funerario entre truenos, como Naruto completa su ataque de la que Shion completa el suyo, ese final con Naruto gritando en medio de la tormenta y esa katana atravesando su vientre, con Menma destripado a sus pies... bufff, definitivamente, este duelo me ha gustado muchísimo. Mención especial a Shion: ahora ya sabéis lo que vio antes de morir, en ese duelo con madre. Casualmente, TODO HA OCURRIDO EN EL MISMO LUGAR. Y, cuando Naruto soñó con ella y su muerte, si se hubiese dado la vuelta, habría visto esto. Os lo llevo adelantando desde "todos los ríos", espero que os haya gustado todo!**

 **Cuarto acto... Urayamu tampoco estaba muerto, estaba de parranda, aunque lejos de Kurotsuchi gracias a dios. Me apetecía explicar un poco su origen, que es y porque es aliado de la secta. Ahora Giman quiere acelerar su plan, y prepara algo serio, que será?**

 **Y último acto. No pude evitar empezar con algo cómico, mucha emotividad por aquí. Y quise enlazarlo con el episodio más cómico de Naruto (que han intentado imitar MUY pobremente en boruto... en serio, ¿no pueden ser originales? Estoy esperando a que aparezca de nuevo Jiraiya, que veo que es cuestión de tiempo viendo la imaginación que le están echando...) EL BESO ENTRE SASUKE Y NARUTO. Como veis, no se libra ninguno de volver a sentirlo xD Y luego esa conversación con Menma... la redención del villano, y no ha sido para revivir gente ni mierdas, no. Se ha redimido eligiendo morir solo en lugar de morir matando a su hermano. Y avisa de la llegada de un nuevo villano, uno más peligroso que el resto, aquel del que hablaba Izanagi cuando dijo "las campanas no pueden desdoblarse". Quién será? Destruyó un mundo entero, parece duro...**

 **Y el final... Naruto ha aceptado su nuevo rol en el mundo, su nuevo deber. No puede seguir escondiéndose, no puede mirar para otro lado. Le toca dar un paso al frente, y hacerlo como rey de uzushiogakure de pleno derecho. La alianza ha recuperado a su héroe... Lo cuidaran bien? O Naruto tendrá que sacar las garras de nuevo? Ya se vera...**

 **El siguiente capítulo será un especial, uno que me habéis pedido mucho y que me quedo tan extenso que tuve que dedicarle su propio capítulo en lugar de presentarlo como un omake. Además, VENDRÁ CON UNA SORPRESA, un premio por aguantarme tanto tiempo. Se titulará... "¿Y si el Shinju hubiese vencido?". Hasta entonces!**


	42. ESPECIAL: la victoria del Shinju

ESPECIAL: ¿Qué habría pasado si el Shinju hubiese vencido a Naruto?

 **Buenas! Hoy volvemos con kitsune no kibo tras la muerte de Chikara, y toca descansar un poco antes de la recta final con El Segundo y último especial de esta obra. Y, curiosamente, está muy centrado en nuestro querido Chikara. Se divide en dos partes:**

 **La primera es el prometido omake de "que habría pasado si el Shinju hubiese vencido?". En un principio iba a ser un simple omake de no más de 2000 palabras, pero joder, la inspiración empezó a fluir y decidí hacer un especial con el. Es largo, y aún así he resumido muchas partes, daría incluso para un fic...**

 **Y la segunda es un premio por haberme aguantado ya más de 650000 palabras... os pondré un pequeño adelanto de la nueva obra larga (tipo KnK) en la que estoy trabajando, así como dos pequeños proyectos más cortos, leed y recomendadme cambios si se os ocurren por favor, estáis viendo todas en su versión beta, pueden tener cambios.**

 **Y, sin más distracciones... reviews!**

 **rizu Uzumaki:** hola buenas! Me alegro de que te gustase! Le puse MUCHÍSIMO trabajo a esa batalla final, encajando toda esa simbología, creando el ambiente de fondo (esa tormenta y ese fuego son más símbolos, el fuego incontrolable de la casa es Menma, la tormenta con lluvia que lo extingue antes de terminarse es Naruto), metiéndole banda sonora... y me encanta como quedó, está mal que yo lo diga, pero es que lo adoro xD

Y en cuanto a estos dos y su beso... no podía pasar sin hacer esa broma xD son mis pequeños guiños al narusasu, que irónicamente es la pareja más canónica (no mi favorita, pero si la más canónica. Lástima que kishi no tuviese huevos y acabase con ese final infame...)

Espero que te guste el especial, un saludo!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Hikari se revolvió en su lecho, incómoda. La situación en un principio no lo ameritaba: su heraldo había vencido la gran batalla contra su otro yo, la esperanza se había sobrepuesto al dolor, el amor al poder, el bien al mal, e incluso había logrado el rubio redimir en su último momento a alguien tan atormentado como Menma uzumaki. Pero, si todo era así… ¿Por qué se sentía incómoda? Un ningen normal no lo entendería, pero otro dios si lo haría. Hikari, diosa del destino y del tiempo, vivía en todas las épocas a la vez… y eso implicaba que podía ver a dónde llevarían los acontecimientos si lo deseaba. Puede que la pieza más fuerte hubiese caído, pero la más peligrosa seguía en pie… el árbol blanco seguía vivo, era un dios, puro poder, realmente su esencia no podía morir, sólo transformarse. Y la humanidad debía de confiar todo a su paladín, tener fe en su victoria. Pero, si viesen lo que podía ver la ojivioleta, alejarían lo máximo posible al rubio de esas raíces blancas. Ninguno de ellos fue consciente de lo cerca que estuvo el mundo de hundirse cuando Naruto luchaba contra el Shinju en esa camilla de hospital… incluso a la peliplateada se la erizaba el vello al ver lo que había evitado ese ser humano excepcional. Invocando su bola de cristal, se esforzó en volver a analizarlo, puesto que su futura decisión dependía de ello…

Naruto observó como todo a su alrededor cambiaba para dar paso a un nuevo asalto de ese ente a su cordura. Llevaba ya una infinidad de tiempo siendo torturado por "Shion/Sakura", demasiado para contarlo. Le parecía una vida. El chakra natural con el que combatía ya se había agotado hace mucho, y ahora sólo resistía a base de fe. Volvía a estar en la gran guerra, luchando contra el juubi. Los cadáveres se acumulaban por doquier, y los gritos de los heridos se mezclaban con los rugidos de la bestia mítica. Así es cómo debían de oírse las pesadillas. Naruto se consideraba un guerrero, un soldado, pero esa faceta de la guerra le revolvía el estómago exactamente igual que la misión que acababa de contemplar anteriormente. Dos facetas del ser humano: el monstruo en la paz y el monstruo en la guerra.

- **A mí tampoco me gusta mucho esto, Naruto kun. Todo habría sido más fácil si fueseis más inteligentes y no tan… belicosos. Y contigo pasa igual: te ofrezco una realidad que cualquier persona inteligente elegiría, y no te pido nada que sea demasiado caro a cambio, Naruto kun.** \- declaró "Shion" a su lado, vestida con su camiseta blanca corta que dejaba asomar el ombligo, esa chaqueta beige y esos pantalones holgados rojos.- **sólo tienes que decir que si, y devolverme mi chakra. Sé que tienes chakra de todos los bijuus. Dámelo, Naruto kun, dámelo y podré renacer con un cuerpo nuevo, y gobernarlos a todos. Y tú serás feliz, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué me dices?**

Naruto contempló la fina mano de la sacerdotisa, dudando sobre qué hacer. Por un lado sabía que no podía pactar con ese ser, no si quería salvar al mundo: el Shinju era un ente esencialmente malévolo, un dios al que no le importaba en absoluto el bienestar de sus vasallos, aunque mostrase lo contrario con el tsukuyomi infinito. El dios árbol sólo quería esclavos, no aliados o hijos, no al menos como lo entendía Naruto. Darle lo que quería le haría lo suficientemente fuerte como para imponer su dominio sobre el mundo entero, y eso sería terrible. Pero Naruto volvió a contemplar esa mano extendida, y pensó en su propia vida. Joder, ¿es que tenía que sufrir cada día de su vida? ¿Por qué estas decisiones existenciales recaían sobre sus hombros? Cada día de su vida, Naruto envidiaba a esas familias civiles que llevaban un día a día tranquilo, lejos de ese dolor, de ese sufrimiento que había marcado su vida. Había sufrido lo imposible en su infancia, como acababa de recordarle ese ente, y la tortura había continuado durante su adolescencia. Puede que ya no le apedreasen por la calle, ni tuviese que comer de la basura, pero cada día tenía que lidiar con desprecios e injusticias. Gente que le trataba como un imbécil, tener cada segundo de su vida planificando por otras personas, la imposibilidad de estar con la mujer que amaba porque estaba enamorada de un mal hombre…

Y, tras ganar la guerra y casi morirse, cualquiera podría pensar que, al fin, el mundo le brindaría un poco de justicia. Que las aldeas alcanzarían la paz, el ser humano dejaría sus conflictos de lado, que su amada Sakura chan al fin se fijase en él… joder, con que al fin le dejasen vivir su vida sin molestarle ni intentar manipularle le bastaba. Vamos, con mostrarle un mínimo de agradecimiento sincero, y no esa amabilidad interesada, habría bastado. Pero no iba a haber justicia aquí tampoco… su hokage y antiguo mentor, lejos de mostrarle un mínimo de agradecimiento (o al menos de arrepentimiento por haber ignorado al hijo de su propio sensei toda su infernal infancia), le había puesto a sacarse el graduado de la academia, volviendo a tomarle por estúpido… era un puto sennin, estaba claro que no requería de esos conocimientos; su aldea había tornado esos desprecios por halagos vacíos y una adoración repentina que para el uzumaki resultaba molesta e incómoda… el momento para invitarlo a comer era cuando de niño comía de la basura, el momento para darle un gesto amable hubiese sido cuando lloraba en solitario en ese columpio del parque… hubiese preferido mil veces una disculpa sincera a esos regalos vacíos; y con respecto al resto de clanes que había salvado de la extinción… una ley de restauración de clanes impuesta bajo amenaza de esclavizar a su prima, para qué decir más…

Y lo de la mujer de sus sueños ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso… se había primero fugado con su mejor amigo, a pesar de que la había intentado matar dos veces y tratado como un estorbo en miles de ocasiones, y de forma recurrente. Podría haber llegado a vivir con ello, siempre que ella hubiese sido feliz, era así de… imbécil... Pero no lo era, como se temía el rubio. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había regresado justo cuando a Naruto le habían obligado a prometerse con dos mujeres. No lo había hecho por amor, al menos no romántico, pero no podía decírselo a la haruno de golpe. ¿Cómo decirlo y no parecer un puto aprovechado? Lo había hecho para salvarlas, pero una persona normal no pensaría en una motivación tan altruista para casarse con esas dos bellezas. Y, tras intentar hacerlo poco a poco, todo le había explotado en la cara y la ojijade le había puesto de misógino para arriba, y gritado que no quería volver a verle. ¿Qué destino le esperaba con ella en esas condiciones? ¿Sería tan egoísta como para convertirla en una esposa de segunda? si es que ella accedía volver a verle, claro está… No, no quería ese puto futuro. No quería ser un esclavo por culpa de la ambición de otros, sin poder luchar para evitar que sus seres queridos sufriesen… tener que elegir entre ser feliz él y que sufriese el resto, o sufrir él para que el resto fuesen felices…

Y, frente a él, esa mano le ofrecía una salida. Le ofrecía la vida que siempre había querido: una vida donde los mayores problemas serían unos hijos malcriados que se creyesen el centro del mundo, y no un mundo en guerra donde viviese con temor; una vida donde podría estar con el amor de la infancia, con esa joven sacerdotisa rubia que le había hechizado desde que se vieron por primera vez, e incluso con esa joven ojivioleta que conoció en Roran y que por una injusticia del destino no pudo tenerla a su lado. El Shinju mutó el ambiente, volviendo a verse el ojiazul en una cama, con esas tres mujeres abrazadas a él en un sueño reparador, sueño interrumpido por las risas infantiles de un cuarto cercano, risas a las que respondieron las mujeres pidiéndole a Naruto que fuese a calmar a sus hijos. Un confuso Naruto fue a ese lugar y se encontró a varios niños, todos con algún rasgo suyo: una niña con el pelo rojo y ojos violetas y su misma sonrisa, un niño con su pelo rubio y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Sakura jugando con su gemela de iguales rasgos, otro niño de pelo rojo con sus ojos azules… y todos le llamaron papá nada más verle. Y Naruto, una vez vio a sus hijos, una vez que vio tan cerca su sueño de tener una familia en un mundo en paz, no pudo negarse. Sabía que esta no era su realidad, pero… el mundo podía irse al carajo ya. Él convertiría esta realidad en su realidad, ¿y quién podría reprocharle ser feliz?

Los primeros en sentir este momento fueron los biju: en el paraje mental del rubio, kurama sintió como todo ese veneno le asaltaba, le envolvía y le privaba lentamente de cada molécula de chakra que le componía. En unos minutos, kurama no kitsune, el gran biju de nueve colas, fue completamente absorbido por el Shinju, y a él le siguieron el resto de biju. En la isla de Uzu, donde se ocultaban del mundo, inmensas raíces blancas salieron de la nada, atrapándolos mientras reclamaban ese chakra. Todos lucharon como pudieron, pero lo sentían: a través de Naruto, su chakra se les escapaba. Era una batalla perdida. Incluso Killer Bee murió de pronto en la soledad de su apartado hogar al notar como el biju de ocho colas le era extraído desde dentro, sin que Samui pudiese hacer nada por él. En el hospital de Konoha, Tsunade llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el uzumaki abría los ojos. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, esperando una reacción del rubio, una palabra, un gesto, aunque fuese de dolor. Pero, en lugar de ello, Naruto simplemente reaccionó con una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa extraña y algo misteriosa, para luego mirarse las manos mientras abría y cerraba las palmas. Karin frunció el ceño ligeramente: era su primo, no tenía duda, pero… su chakra… su color se había vuelto mucho menos brillante… como si fuese artificial. Quizás fuese por el trauma sufrido, y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, quién sabe…

-Naruto…-intervino el hokage, puesto que nadie de la sala se atrevía a hablar, incluso Karin miraba a su primo con una expresión totalmente desconcertada y daba un paso atrás.- ¿estás bien?

-Kakashi sensei… Por supuesto. Me siento… como nuevo- respondió el rubio con un tono neutro y esa extraña sonrisa. Y, por un momento, Sasuke no reconoció a su amigo. ¿El dobe… tan tranquilo después de un atentado como el que había sufrido?

-Naruto… ¿recuerdas quienes te atacaron?- preguntó Tsunade, también extrañada por esa sensación de tensa tranquilidad que transmitía el rubio.

-¿Atacaron? Ah si, esto…- declaró el ojiazul, mirándose la cicatriz del pecho.- La directora del orfanato, Kea creo que se llama… Yugao Uzuki y un grupo de civiles… los encargados del puesto de joyas de la calle principal, un jounin castaño que creo que custodia la puerta norte… no vi a muchos más.- reveló sin alterar esa pose tranquila, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, que de inmediato dieron la orden de buscar a los culpables. Kakashi incluso apretó los dientes con rabia, entendiendo de golpe la forma de actuar de la capitana anbu.- Ya estoy bastante mejor, el chakra de Kurama prácticamente me ha sanado, ¿puedo irme, por favor?- preguntó con una total educación, mientras Tsunade se acercaba a tomarle las constantes.

La Senju no pudo evitar reaccionar con sorpresa. Hace unos minutos estaba en un estado cercano a la muerte, y ahora estaba tan tranquilo, como si hubiese venido a un simple chequeo. Tanto Tsunade, como shizune, Sakura y Karin lo examinaron de nuevo, tomaron muestras de sangre, le hicieron mil pruebas… y no hallaron nada. Naruto estaba perfecto. El joven explicó que el chakra de Kurama le había ayudado a vencer ese veneno, y que ahora le había vuelto a curar esas heridas. Era extraño pero, sinceramente, el chakra de Naruto ya había obrado milagros antes. Joder, le había literalmente regenerado las vértebras y evitado que se quedase parapléjico tras su primera pelea con Sasuke. Todos observaron al rubio con sorpresa, y finalmente decidieron que permaneciese en observación una noche. No estaba enfermo, y se mostraba tranquilo, no tenía sentido mantenerlo ingresado, por muy perturbadora que fuese esa forma de actuar. Además, su acusación demostró ser cierta, todas las personas que señaló resultaron ser siervos del dios árbol… incluida Yugao, para consternación de Kakashi. El hokage dispuso que el rubio fuese vigilado por si acaso, no era comprensible que estuviese tan tranquilo, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más. No iba a encerrar al héroe de la aldea porque actuase raro.

Sakura intentó hablar con él durante esa noche, disculparse por todo lo que le había dicho. Le explicó que hinata le había contado todo, y que había sido una estúpida por dudar de él. Que la perdonase. Y aquí Naruto volvió a actuar extraño: durante toda la conversación, Naruto no pronunció palabra. Sólo escuchó con esa pose neutra todo, para luego contestar con una total tranquilidad que estaba dolido porque la haruno dudase de él y que necesitaba un tiempo para pensarlo, y que quería que Sakura lo respetase pero que estuviese cerca para cuando tuviese una respuesta. Aquello le dolió a la haruno como nada, ¿Naruto la guardaba rencor? Aunque era comprensible, le había dicho cosas terribles… sólo esperaba que pudiese perdonarla… Cuando se retiró de la habitación, una siniestra sonrisa afloró en el rostro del uzumaki. El primer paso de su plan ya estaba completado. Realmente, podría haber convertido a la ojijade ahí mismo y asegurarse un aliado más, sólo tenía que obligarla a beber su savia, y ni tan siquiera su enorme fuerza sería capaz de sobreponerse a la de un dios… sobre todo si ataca por sorpresa. Pero no, Sakura haruno le sería mucho más útil como moneda de cambio. Tras la caída de Naruto, sólo había un shinobi en el mundo capaz de hacerle sombra, y ese shinobi sólo tenía una debilidad…

Tras salir del hospital, lo primero que hizo "Naruto" fue ir a su hogar, sabiendo que allí estaba Karin. Una uzumaki sensor cerca de él no era de su agrado, y menos cuando captó ese gesto de sospecha, así que no tardó en adelantarse a cualquier teoría que estuviese pensando y "convencerla". Aunque antes se encargó de los anbu dispuestos por Kakashi para vigilarle. Los asaltó en un despiste, y les hizo sucumbir a su poder, convirtiéndolos en fieles siervos. A partir de ahora, todos los informes que recibiese el hokage serían modélicos. Una vez hecho, llegó a su hogar, donde localizó a Karin en su cuarto, preparando su ropa para el trabajo. La pelirroja no pudo ni gritar cuando su supuesto primo se abalanzó sobre ella y la mordió en el cuello con fuerza, mezclándose una extraña sustancia púrpura con su sangre. Y, pronto, la joven de lentes estaba en otro mundo, en uno donde Uzu seguía en pie, sus padres no habían muerto e incluso era vecina de su querido primo y su familia. Y en el exterior, el Shinju ganaba un nuevo adepto, una mujer de pelo rojo y ojos anillados púrpuras que le sería perfecta para sus planes. Ahora debía de controlar el resto de esa aldea, sabiendo que su sirviente Giman estaría movilizando al resto de sectarios. No en vano estaba conectado a su raíz principal, en permanente contacto con él. En esos momentos, en cada ciudad, se estaba liberando poco a poco savia del Shinju en los depósitos de agua, envenenando lentamente a la población sin que lo supiesen. Aunque el árbol blanco no iba a dejar a su nuevo cuerpo quedarse quieto, no… debía de asegurarse de que quienes podrían destruir su plan estuviesen controlados… y esos ningen le habían dado la herramienta perfecta.

El consejo reaccionó con una inmensa sorpresa cuando ambos uzumaki convocaron una reunión de clanes y anunciaron que querían rehacer por completo el clan uzumaki, y que para ello usarían de manera total la ley de restauración de clanes. El rubio, aprovechándose de la ambición de cada hombre y mujer de esa sala, anunció que estaba dispuesto a oír cada oferta que quisiesen hacerle llegar, y que ni él ni su prima limitarían el número de candidatos. Las respuestas no se hicieron de esperar: cada clan, ansioso por emparentar con el gran Naruto y el prestigioso clan uzumaki, envió a sus mejores candidatos, a cada heredero, al complejo uzumaki para entrevistarse con Naruto y Karin. Hombres y mujeres jóvenes, la flor y nata de Konoha, buscando seducir a los uzumaki... Craso error, puesto que todos volvían a sus clanes con la confirmación del matrimonio y la savia del Shinju en sus venas, ansiosos por propagar ese veneno y aumentar el imperio de su señor, que les había regalado la vida de sus sueños, vidas dónde eran reyes y reinas y no les faltaba nada. Incluso el daimyo del país del fuego cometió esa estupidez enviando a su propia hija, para alegría del árbol blanco… un viaje a la capital que se ahorraba. Ninguno de los cabezas de familia de los pretendientes se esperaba que, en medio de la noche, sus hijos e hijas se lanzasen a morderles, induciéndoles también al control mental del Shinju. Los clanes de Konoha comenzaban a caer, y ellos mismos habían dado el paso…

El caso más curioso ocurrió en el complejo hyuuga. Naruto se presentó en el mismo, reclamando hablar con su prometida, cosa a la que accedió un extasiado hiashi. No sólo su principal apuesta había sobrevivido a un atentado brutal, y su acuerdo seguía por tanto en pie, ese joven al fin había entrado en razón y decidido extender su influencia sobre el resto de clanes. E hiashi tenía por escrito su compromiso de tener a su inútil hija mayor como primera esposa y a los hijos que tuviese con ella como principales herederos. En otras palabras: toda esa influencia que Naruto lograse sobre los demás clanes, redundaría en su beneficio. El ojiperla no puso impedimento alguno a que ambos prometidos se reuniesen a solas, intentando así facilitar un ambiente íntimo que dejase a su hija embarazada y dejase ya todo completamente atado. En la soledad de su cuarto, hinata intentó explicarle su conversación con Sakura, pero fue interrumpida cuando Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla. Al principio, la hyuuga reaccionó cohibida, pero luego se entregó al beso, dejándose llevar. Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando el Shinju la infectó también a ella, llevándola a un mundo donde era la única esposa de nanadaime hokage Naruto uzumaki y tenían dos hijos en común, un niño exactamente igual a su padre y una niña igual que hinata pero con los ojos y las marcas de las mejillas de su padre; un mundo donde había abandonado la cruel vida shinobi y era una madre entregada y feliz lejos del complejo hyuuga.

El uzumaki preguntó si se podía quedar con su futura esposa a dormir, cosa a la que accedió Hiashi con una disimulada sonrisa. Incluso su hija parecía haber aprendido a comportarse, ahora estaba sentada correctamente, con un gesto tranquilo, una sonrisa confiada y dada de la mano del uzumaki. Ninguno se esperó que, en mitad de la noche, el Shinju se moviese: mientras hinata se metía entre las sábanas de una completamente sorprendida Hanabi y la mordía, induciéndola también al Tsukuyomi infinito, Naruto se introdujo en la habitación de Hiashi. El hyuuga reaccionó con confusión al ver a Naruto en la oscuridad de su cuarto, mirándole con una siniestra sonrisa y los ojos púrpuras anillados. Le anunció que, de todos los ningen que ya había infectado, él era sin duda el más estúpido, tanto que no se merecía un Tsukuyomi infinito. Declaró que uno de sus más fieles siervos buscaba un cuerpo hyuuga, uno poderoso, y que el árbol blanco podía prescindir de su chakra. Hiashi no pudo tan siquiera reaccionar cuando sintió una picadura en su muslo, y luego contempló con terror, pero sin poder gritar, como centenares de arañas se abalanzaban hacia su boca. Urayamu había obtenido su cuerpo perfecto, y el Shinju le concedió además el del resto de ancianos hyuuga para que se reprodujese más deprisa. Un nuevo clan había nacido, uno de arañas leales al árbol blanco, y el hyuuga ya no podría evitar la ascensión del Shinju.

Mientras, alguien sufría como nunca esos últimos acontecimientos. Sakura, en cuanto recibió la noticia de que su amado rubio iba a crear el mayor harem de la historia, rompió a llorar como nunca, y sólo sus padres la vieron durante semanas, mientras la ojijade se quedaba en su cuarto a solas, sin querer ni tan siquiera comer. Tsunade, Ino y Shizune intentaron animarla, sin el más mínimo éxito. Sakura solo tenía ganas de morirse, lamentando su error cada instante. La yamanaka decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y hablar con la fuente del problema. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Naruto? ¿No era consciente de lo que le quería Sakura? ¿Cómo había accedido a eso? Su clan fue el único en no enviar ni un solo emisario al complejo uzumaki, incluso Shikamaru se había visto obligado a enviar a una prima suya por presiones de sus ancianos. A ella también le habían presionado los suyos, pero la yamanaka se mantuvo firme: antes se cortaría un brazo que traicionar a su mejor amiga. No, hablaría con ese baka y le haría entrar en razón, su amiga le amaba con locura, y él siempre la había querido, no veía porqué ellos no debían de terminar juntos. Llegó al complejo uzumaki con decisión, y fue recibida por un tranquilo Naruto, que al parecer estaba haciendo ejercicio sin camiseta. Sería incómodo para la rubia hablar en la puerta del complejo con el rubio así, frente a cientos de miradas indiscretas, así que accedió sin pensarlo a entrar y hablar en un lugar más privado. Pero, en cuanto Naruto cerró la puerta, se abalanzó sobre ella, dispuesto a morderla. Ino se resistió y gritó como nunca, intentando zafarse, pero pronto su voluntad fue vencida, y el Shinju tenía una nueva sierva. Era curioso: no tuvo ni que salir de casa para capturar a su presa siguiente en la lista.

Curiosamente, tras "terminar" con Ino y enviarla de vuelta al recinto de su clan con una misión clara, en medio de un día lluvioso, la puerta del complejo volvió a oírse. Y, empapada, pálida y con ojeras, Sakura haruno le contempló con sus ojos irritados, secos de tanto llorar. Naruto la ofreció entrar con una sonrisa confiada, como si no le importase lo más mínimo ver al amor de su vida empapada y en ese estado en el pórtico de su hogar. Dentro, la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. La joven se encontraba todavía mojada, incluso tiritando, y tuvo que aguantar así, puesto que el rubio no hizo amago alguno por ayudarla. Viendo que no iba a obtener ninguna gentileza del ojiazul, Sakura se armó de valor, tragó hondo, y procedió a hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Tragándose su orgullo, la haruno le pidió a Naruto perdón. Perdón por todo. Perdón por no haberse fijado en el cuando eran niños. Perdón por hacerle ir tras Sasuke. Perdón por no decirle que le quería en el país del hierro cuando el rubio se confesó. Perdón por irse con Sasuke y dejarle sólo. Entre lágrimas, la haruno enunció cada error que cometió con el uzumaki, destrozada, rota. Y luego, le pidió que la diese una oportunidad. Aceptaría que tuviese otras mujeres. Aceptaría ser una esposa de segunda. Incluso aceptaría dejarlo todo y dedicarse exclusivamente a su matrimonio. Lo que fuese por estar con él. Porque lo amaba con toda su alma, y no quería vivir sin él.

Pero, inexplicablemente, y sin borrar esa sonrisa, Naruto la negó ese derecho. La expuso que, por supuesto, la perdonaba, y que la quería en su vida, pero todavía no tenía claro qué sentía por ella. Que necesitaba más tiempo. Sakura, completamente atónita y destrozada, salió corriendo entre lágrimas, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Naruto jamás habría reaccionado así a lo que había dicho la haruno. Es más, Naruto jamás la habría permitido humillarse así. Ese no podía ser su Naruto, algo ocurría con él. Mientras, el Shinju la contempló irse con una mueca neutra. Necesitaba a esa chiquilla cerca, pero no podía usar su savia con ella, si no perdería todo su valor para su previsible enemigo. Debía de acelerar sus planes. A la mañana siguiente, y con la excusa de un chequeo rutinario, Naruto logró quedarse a solas con una ignorante de todo Shizune, que no pudo hacer nada cuando recibió un mordisco del rubio. Luego, su nueva sirvienta se encargó del resto. Tsunade Senju se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo más sobre ese extraño árbol blanco, cuando Shizune, sin mediar palabra, entró, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se acercó a ella. Si la Senju hubiese tenido más tiempo, quizás se habría olido esa emboscada. Pero no fue el caso, y no supo reaccionar cuando la morena directamente beso sus labios, contagiándola con el veneno del Shinju. Su resistencia fue notable, incluso logró arrastrase algunos pasos hacia la salida, pero fue inútil.

Y pronto llegó el paso final en Konoha. La aldea ya había sufrido enormes cambios esas semanas: el índice de criminalidad había descendido a prácticamente cero, no había disturbios, ni problemas, incluso antiguas trifulcas de años de antigüedad habían finalizado. Todos los ciudadanos cumplían con sus funciones en medio de una extraña tranquilidad, extraña para gente como Kakashi hatake, suspicaz ante esta clase de asuntos. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención: comenzaba a verse por las calles una excesiva adoración por el rubio uzumaki. El hatake entendía que el pueblo de Konoha alabase a su salvador, hijo de otro de sus héroes, pero ese nivel de adulación excedía de lo lógico. Se arrodillaban al verlo pasar, llevaban a sus hijos al complejo uzumaki para que estuviesen con él, incluso cada mujer medianamente atractiva de la aldea había pasado a formar parte de su harem… e incluso hombres… el hokage sospechaba algo, y los informes que le había enviado Tsunade Senju sobre posibles efectos no previstos del suero del dios árbol lo reforzaban. Aunque la ojimiel había frenado en seco en enviárselos, lo cual era extraño… quizás sospechaba que la vigilaban. Era hora de convocar a sus principales aliados y hacer algo. El hokage convocó a los líderes más cercanos de los clanes, así como a sus mejores anbu, intentando llegar a una conclusión. Pero, para su horror, todos reaccionaron a las sospechas del hatake con la misma sonrisa antinatural. El hokage había decidido actuar tarde, y el Shinju había convertido a cualquier cercano al dirigente, esperando a poder asaltarlo a solas. Nada pudo hacer en la lucha contra cada uno, y pronto fue inmovilizado y convertido forzosamente por la propia Tsunade Senju, que presentaba esos ojos púrpuras anillados. Konoha ya estaba totalmente sometida.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. El hatake, desde que decidió investigar, había estado en permanente contacto con aquel que sabía que era incorruptible. Sasuke uchiha había llevado a cabo una investigación paralela, recibiendo continuamente mensajes del hokage a través de pakkun, y el repentino silencio que recibió de esa oficina un día cualquiera le indicó que sus sospechas eran fundadas. Algo estaba pasando. El dobe actuaba de manera antinatural, casi parecía otra persona. Su rinnegan no era capaz de distinguir qué había pasado, pero tenía claro que Naruto debía de seguir controlado por algún ente. Sólo sabía que había comenzado a detectar trazos del chakra de kaguya por doquier, en cada rincón de la aldea y en los alrededores de la ciudad. Y sospechaba que fuera de allí todo sería igual. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando, y sólo se le ocurría una fuente… Yugao uzuki. Había distinguido en ella una enorme culpabilidad tras atentar contra Naruto, y esperaba que esa culpa le facilitase obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Uso su rinnegan para aparecer en el interior de la celda de la pelimorada, que presentaba un aspecto deplorable. Hacía días que no comía, ni se separaba de su ventana, mirando al horizonte entre lágrimas. Y, tras interrogarla, la joven le reveló TODO. Naruto no había vencido al Shinju. El Shinju había vencido a Naruto, y ahora había extendido sus raíces en Konoha. Sus últimas palabras fueron muy reveladoras. "El Shinju está obsesionado con conservar a Sakura incólume". Luego, en un acto que ni tan siquiera Sasuke se esperaba, la joven uso un trozo afilado de cerámica que tenía guardado y se cortó el cuello. El uchiha no tenía tiempo que perder. Se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa haruno, y entró a la habitación de la pelirrosada por la ventana en plena noche. La ojijade se encontraba mirando la foto del equipo 7, todavía llorando, con todo su equipo preparado para salir de Konoha, y reaccionó con sorpresa cuando vio al pelinegro entrar, con un claro gesto ansioso. Sasuke la explicó cada detalle, mientras Sakura reaccionaba horrorizada. Eso lo explicaba todo… tenían que huir de allí y avisar al resto de kage, intentar montar un frente común. Pero la joven no iba a huir sin sus padres. Iba a ir a avisarlos, cuando estos entraron en su habitación, con esas siniestras sonrisas y esos ojos púrpuras anillados. Y seguidos por una tercera figura muy… familiar.

- **Me da que tus padres no van a querer irse contigo, Sakura… ¿te crees que te iba a dejar sin vigilancia?… no te preocupes por ellos, ahora viven en un mundo mejor, uno donde su hijita es la princesa uchiha y esposa del gran hokage pelinegro…** \- anunció el Shinju, dibujando en el rostro de Naruto una mueca cruel.- **vuestros sueños son… patéticos, no pensáis con perspectiva. Es tan fácil daros lo que queréis… sólo tengo que fiarme de vuestros deseos reprimidos y llevarlos a su máxima expresión… aún cuando resultan ridículos… es curioso: ninguno sueña con la felicidad de todas las personas, solo con la vuestra. Ese sueño sí que sería un reto** …

-Shinju…- reaccionó con furia la haruno, mientras Sasuke convocaba una katana de raiton.- Maldita sea, eras tú desde el principio… ¿Qué has hecho con Naruto?

- **El chiquillo está viviendo la vida que se merecía Sakura, la vida que ninguno de vosotros quiso darle, aunque podíais. Ahora tiene ocho preciosos hijos, tres contigo por cierto, y es inmensamente feliz. De vez en cuando noto algo de culpabilidad, pero no es nada que no pueda vencer con un precioso momento familiar con sus niños** …- expuso el Shinju, para luego mirarse las manos de nuevo.- **este cuerpo es maravilloso, no te imaginas lo fuerte que es… nunca un ningen se resistió tanto a mi poder como tu Naruto… y si hubieseis sido justos con él, me habría sido imposible vencerle. Pero vosotros le hicisteis débil. Me disteis una infancia infernal que revivir una y otra vez, mil injusticias amorosas que su corazón quería remediar a cualquier precio… Naruto fue vuestro mayor logro… y vuestro mayor fracaso. A vosotros dos en concreto os debo muchísimo, fuisteis los que más contribuisteis** …

-¡Cierra la puta boca!- gritó Sasuke, lanzándose con su rinnegan a atacar al Shinju. Pero el ente no intentó esquivarlo, sólo esperó a que el uchiha estuviese a milímetros y se cambió usando un **kawarimi** con la madre de Sakura. Sasuke intentó desviar el tajo, pero no pudo evitar atravesar el pecho de la matriarca, mientras Sakura gritaba de horror. Antes de que el uchiha pudiera reponerse, una inmensa raíz blanca surgió del brazo del rubio, una raíz que aprisionó al uchiha. Este intentó defenderse con su rinnegan y sharingan, pero pronto sus dos ojos le habían sido arrancados por apéndices de esa raíz blanca. Sakura intentó ayudarle entre lágrimas, pero también fue aprisionada por otra raíz del dios árbol, y ni tan siquiera su enorme fuerza pudo vencer ese agarre.

- **Patéticos… antes, cuando erais todo el equipo 7, teníais alguna opción… pero con el uzumaki de mi parte, no tenéis ninguna. Tengo el poder de cada biju, el de cada uno de mis sectarios, el de vuestro querido Naruto… soy invencible. He ganado. El chiquillo tenía mucha confianza en ti, uchiha… una lastima. Tu tsukuyomi te permitirá ver el tamaño de tu error** …- anunció con crueldad el Shinju, mientras absorbía cada molécula de chakra del pelinegro, que gritaba de dolor sin que nadie pudiese ayudarle. Pronto, un par de espinas blancas se clavaron en su cuello, introduciéndole en un mundo donde sufría lo mismo que su mejor amigo durante esos años que gastó en perseguirle… una y otra vez... Luego, sin borrar esa expresión cruel, se dirigió a Sakura, que intentaba en vano zafarse mientras notaba también su chakra siendo absorbido, aunque sólo lo justo para evitar que se defendiese.- **Sakura… ¿sigues queriendo ser mi esposa**?- preguntó con burla el Shinju, reaccionando la haruno con asco.

-Vete al infierno…- contestó como pudo, sobreponiéndose al agotamiento.

- **¿no? Mejor, porque tú me eres más útil como moneda de cambio. Le interesas a alguien muy poderoso, y necesito un buen regalo para convencerlo de que me ayude** …- anunció el árbol blanco con una sonrisa cruel, mientras Sakura apretaba los dientes e intentaba zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

El mundo comenzó a sentir las consecuencias del fracaso de su gran héroe. Con Konoha ya tomada, el Shinju dejó crecer inmensos árboles blancos por la aldea, ocupando el más grande el lugar donde antes estaba la gran torre hokage. Y así sucedió con cada gran capital a medida de que fueron cayendo bajo las garras de la secta. Sólo Suna logro resistir un poco más, con su heroico kage ganando tiempo para evacuar a su familia. Lástima que su daimyo resultase ser un traidor y echase por la borda su plan de huida. Sabaku no Gaara, como cada gran kage, cayó bajo las garras del Shinju, y se convirtió en un siervo más mientras veía como su mujer embarazada hacía lo propio. En cada tierra conquistada, la premisa fue clara: cada persona mayor de treinta años debía de unirse a las raíces de los árboles blancos e ingresar en su tsukuyomi infinito de manera completa, y el resto debían de dedicarse a acumular cada materia prima posible y a reproducirse, dandole así más siervos al dios árbol. Incluso el propio Shinju tuvo varios vástagos con sus esposas, creando una nueva raza de hijos del Shinju, humanos más sensibles al chakra del árbol blanco, los generales de su futuro ejército. El ejército del dios árbol surgió en oriente, y gobernó con fuerza, aunque se encontró con algunos escollos.

En el oeste, su influencia se vio suplantada por otra mucho más siniestra. Desde el país del demonio, otra secta, conocida como "los siervos del miedo", tomaron por completo el país del demonio, y luego iniciaron su asalto al resto de pequeñas naciones. El miedo se extendió por el país del hierro, de la nieve, de la estrella… un miedo liderado por un demonio llamado kyofu, que tomó cada ciudad y devoró a cuanto inocente se le interpuso acompañado de su progenie, un grupo cada vez mayor de niños de pelo rubio suave y antinaturales ojos naranjas. El imperio del miedo pronto comenzó a rivalizar con el del árbol blanco, estallando una guerra entre ambos bandos, y el gran Kyofu, alimentado por el miedo, igualó en poder sin problemas al árbol blanco. Otro escollo llegó en el oeste. Desde oto, un ejército de procedencia desconocida, arrasó el país y esclavizo a la población entera, tanto shinobi como civiles, cometiendo mil atrocidades. Los supervivientes narraban la historia de unos demonios caníbales, que violaban y devoraban a cuanto humano cayese en sus garras, fuese hombre, mujer o niño. Y, al frente, se podía ver un inmenso dragón blanco recubierto de una armadura azul, un ser invencible que destruyó a Kumo entera sin esfuerzo en una semana. Orochimaru, la serpiente blanca, había creado su reino, y ahora disponía de miles de sujetos para experimentar, y de un pacto con las criaturas del makai que le otorgaba un ejército temible. Pronto puso sus ojos en Kiri, que ni por asomo podría vencerlo.

Pero el escollo más acuciante para el árbol blanco fue el menos esperado para todos. Un individuo enmascarado, de pelo negro y un poder inmenso, apareció ante las puertas de Konoha. A su espalda, mil lobos negros observaban hambrientos, con sus brillantes ojos rojos refulgiendo en mitad de la noche. Habían aparecido de la nada, ninguna de las raíces del Shinju les había detectado de camino, y ahora tenían a su alcance el cuerpo principal del Shinju, base ahora de su poder. Chikara, y los mil hijos de madre, había llegado para reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Uno de los denominados por los dispersos humanos que todavía no estaban esclavizados como "jinete del Apocalipsis", en referencia a lo que traían consigo. Kyofu era el hambre, hambre del miedo que provocaba y que lo alimentaba, una referencia a su costumbre de devorar vivos a sus prisioneros. Orochimaru, la muerte, haciendo honor al sueño cumplido del sannin, a esa inmortalidad que ya había logrado. El Shinju, la peste, puesto que su savia se extendía como una enfermedad sobre la vida. Y Chikara, la guerra, porque era lo que traía su presencia: el conflicto, la lucha… el poder haciendo gala de su fuerza. El árbol blanco se dirigió al pelinegro con una sonrisa confiada, mientras éste se adelantaba junto a una gigantesca loba de seis colas.

- **Chikara… o Guerra para los ningen… un honor… a mí me llaman la peste si prefieres ese nombre al del Shinju**.

-Shinju…- contestó con puro asco el pelinegro desde detrás de su máscara. Ver a su supuesto gran enemigo controlado como una marioneta era un insulto para él, y no permitiría esa burla ni un segundo más. Naruto lo había decepcionado sobremanera, pero Chikara sacaría algo en claro de todo eso.- Vengo a por la batalla que me prometió tu perrito faldero.

- **¿Luchar? ¿Contigo? No me interesa… en cuanto lo hiciese y te destrozase, la serpiente y Kyofu llegarían para barrer los restos** …

-Es una lástima que aquí no se aplique lo de "dos no pelean si uno no quiere"…- repuso con ironía Chikara, desenfundando su ninjato y recubriéndolo de In'ton, mientras sus lobas se comenzaban a preparar. Tras el Shinju, sus siervos no hicieron el más mínimo movimiento en cambio. Eran como estatuas, marionetas esperando una orden de su amo.

- **¿Y si ninguno queremos**?- preguntó con serenidad el árbol blanco, mientras el pelinegro arqueaba una ceja tras esa máscara.- **Sabes lo que viene después de nosotros ¿no? "Algo más grande vendrá… y reclamará todo de ti"…** \- Chikara apretó los puños ante esa frase, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el Shinju.- **Yo sólo no puedo vencerle… y tú tampoco, si no no estarías aquí, estarías en el mundo del que procedes. Y puesto que ninguno podemos con él por separado… ¿Qué te parece unir fuerzas?**

-No voy a unirme a un puto vegetal… yo sólo quiero mi batalla… y a ella.

- **Lo sé… y como muestra de buena fe…** \- a su espalda, Giman apareció llevando a su lado a una atada y seca de chakra Sakura haruno, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chikara se quedó sin algo que decir. Allí estaba… ella… tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y presentaba un aspecto desaliñado, pero estaba viva…- **La he conservado intacta para ti, y preparada por si quieres usar ese ojo tuyo. Tú podrás empezar a rehacer tu imperio, no tengo ningún problema en que recuperes el territorio de la antigua Uzu y refundes tu clan con ella… sólo, cuando llegue ÉL, alíate conmigo y expulsémosle**.

-Aunque aceptara…- contestó el pelinegro con algo de duda, mientras no podía apartar sus ojos de una llorosa Sakura, que carecía de fuerzas incluso para resistirse a sus ataduras, unas simples cuerdas…- tú y yo no somos suficientes…

- **Lo sé. Pero, al igual que tú lucharás por salvar a la familia que formes con ella, la serpiente y el demonio lo harán por conservar sus reinos. Y, entre los cuatro, quizás podamos vencer a ese ser… al sempiterno… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Luchamos, o pactamos**?

Chikara lo observó con una ceja arqueada, sopesando la oferta. Desde luego, una pelea con ese repugnante vegetal no le interesaba, por muy fuerte que fuese. Él también lo era, y con madre de su lado vencería. Pero la opción de pactar, en cambio, no le desagradaba. Miró a Sakura, y acabó por decidirse. Se quitó la máscara, y la haruno se quedó sin aliento. Ese hombre era la viva imagen de Naruto, sólo que con el pelo negro… sus mismos ojos, sus mismas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas… el pelinegro se acercó a Giman con una pose solemne, mirando con severidad al Shinju.

-Hay trato…- anunció Chikara, mientras liberaba de sus ataduras a la haruno, que sintió sus piernas debilitarse por la falta de chakra y cayó en sus brazos, exhausta. Ambos se quedaron mirándose con intensidad, siendo incapaz la joven de distinguir si lo que veía era real. Si era de nuevo su caballero de cuento, que venía a rescatarla de su pesadilla.

-Na… ¿Naruto?

-Sakura chan…- contestó el pelinegro, para acto seguido activar su **kotoamatsukami** e introducir los recuerdos de su propia Sakura en esa joven, que al estar tan agotada no tuvo ninguna opción de defenderse. Tras unos segundos, volvieron a mirarse, sólo que esta vez el gesto de la fémina era de felicidad.

-Menma…

Y, mientras los lobos negros se disolvían al paso de la pareja, con el pelinegro llevando en brazos a su amor recuperado, el Shinju dibujó una malévola sonrisa. Las dos primeras partes de su plan habían sido completadas con éxito: había resurgido de la prisión que kaguya le había impuesto, y había logrado un cuerpo adecuado, así como conquistado el continente. Ahora comenzaba la tercera y más difícil… reunir a un inmenso ejército de arbóreos y estar preparado cuando ÉL llegase. Sentía como había perseguido a cada uno de sus hermanos por el universo, y absorbido su poder… él era el siguiente, pero estaría preparado, y contaba con unos aliados poderosos. Tenía una posibilidad. Y todo gracias a que la humanidad no supo recompensar a la única persona que podría haberlos defendido. La era del hombre había finalizado. La era del árbol blanco comenzaba.

Hikari se apartó de la bola de cristal con una expresión de asco. Ser la diosa del tiempo y un ser consciente de la existencia del denominado "multiverso" era a veces una carga pesada, muy pesada, sobre todo cuando tienes que contemplar situaciones como esa, ver a su amado heraldo completamente corrompido y condenando al mundo. Los ningen no eran conscientes de la fragilidad del regalo de Izanami: un simple paso en falso, una persona que debía de morir y no lo hizo, o un acontecimiento que no ocurrió cómo debía, y todo podía caerse como un castillo de naipes. El efecto mariposa le gustaba llamarlo: el aleteo de un insecto en konoha podría causar un huracán en Tetsu no kuni. O, traducido a lo que acababa de ver, él agotar la paciencia de un buen hombre podía dar lugar a la caída de la humanidad entera. Normalmente no traería consecuencias tan aborrecibles esas situaciones, pero claro, en su mundo existía el chakra. El chakra, como un faro en la costa, atrajo a seres más poderosos, a depredadores que en otras circunstancias habrían ignorado a la humanidad, y maximizó las consecuencias de un error de cálculo. En gran parte, su trabajo era corregir esos errores de cálculo, anticiparse a ellos, y ahora volvía a ver uno: el Shinju. Un problema grave del que la humanidad en general, y su heraldo en particular, debía de encargarse. Y que, vistas las consecuencias que podría traer un fracaso, le obligaría a ella y a su padre a tomar medidas… más agresivas…

* * *

 **Bien, pues aquí tenéis el especial prometido (ALELUYAAA gritaran algunos XD). No os lo puse antes porque os habría desvelado la identidad de chakra, qué era Urayamu, el papel de Giman... vamos, os habría estropeado bastante el resto de la trama.**

 **Mi enfoque del Shinju excede de lo que sabemos de la serie, lo he querido desarrollar. En la serie es literalmente "había un árbol mágico en medio de la nada, kaguya come el fruto, y ahora ese árbol es el juubi". Muy simple para mi gusto, ¿de dónde viene ese árbol? ¿Hay más como el? ¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones una vez tenga conciencia grancias al sellado de kaguya en otra dimensión? Ahí la clave. El Shinju, al parecer, requiere de un ejército inmenso y de un cuerpo capaz de conducir todo ese chakra amasado de la humanidad. Y esto último solo se lo puede aportar Naruto y su sistema de chakra uzumaki hiperestimulado desde su nacimiento por el zorro de nueve colas. Es como si el Shinju fuese un inmenso lanzallamas y necesitase de unos conductos adecuados para conducir las llamas: un humano normal para él es papel, lo destrozara en minutos; en cambio, Naruto es metal templado, el conductor adecuado. De ahí su obsesión con Naruto. Menma también habría servido, y mucho mejor incluso, pero hay un problema: es bastante más fuerte que narito, e iguala al Shinju sin problemas.**

 **Se hace raro escribir como sale mal todo en esta obra: como kyofu se adueña de Shion y la esclaviza para generar su progenie, ya que Naruto nunca llegó a salvarla; como orochi, al no ser vencido por Naruto, pudo completar su plan y hacerse invencible con su susanoo mejorado; como uno a uno en Konoha fueron cayendo... triste, pero, este especial está dedicado a los villanos de esta obra, no a los héroes. La pobre Sakura os lo puede decir, que no hace nada más que recibir en ese especial y al final acaba en la opción menos mala...**

 **Y, como me sobra bastante espacio, os pondré un adelanto de tres ideas que tengo en mente, una similar a KnK en enfoque y duración, y otras dos historias más cortas, de 100000 palabras y 10 capítulos aproximadamente. Empezamos por la grande:**

* * *

 **Menma gaiden: Chikara (poder)**

Se trataba de un frío día otoñal en la grandiosa Konoha. Capital oficial de Hi no kuni, al menos en su vertiente ninja. Una urbe siempre en expansión que hacía muchísimo que se había excedido del término aldea, como Kiri o Iwa. Una ciudad con una disposición circular alrededor del imponente monte hokage donde cientos de miles de personas desarrollaban sus vidas de manera despreocupada, donde todos sus ciudadanos eran felices, y donde el mundo ninja sacaba a los mejores soldados que jamás se habían visto. Una urbe que, tras ganar las tres guerras ninja, dominaba el mundo, y era un ejemplo de modernidad y poderío.

O al menos eso intentaron enseñarle en la escuela a Menma, lo cierto es que nunca prestó mucha atención a esas chorradas propagandísticas. Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki era un joven de catorce años de pelo rubio y ligeramente largo, como su padre Minato namikaze, con unos ojos azul oscuro que surgieron de la mezcla de los de sus padres, y un rostro que todavía conservaba (para su desgracia) algo de grasa de bebé que le apartaba de los rasgos angulosos de su madre, eso sin contar esas horribles marcas parecidas a bigotes de un zorro que surcaban sus mejillas. En cuanto a su complexión, sí bien no era excesivamente fuerte, sí que era practica. No era muy alto, de hecho estaba en la zona media de su clase, y eso con suerte; y no destacaba por tener músculos desarrollados como otros compañeros. No le habría venido mal en el pasado, pero hoy día se conformaba con partirle la cara a quién se riese de él, como solía hacer. Además, los tatuajes de kanjis, espirales y símbolos arcanos de su cuerpo le conferían un aspecto feroz aún así, aunque los llevase por más razones a parte que decorativas. En su hombro derecho, por ejemplo, descansaban una espiral uzumaki que contenía un sello de curación, un seguro para un mundo donde los kunais volaban con una precisión milimétrica. A pesar de la insistencia de su madre, kushina Uzumaki, en vestirse adecuadamente, Menma siempre optaba por un viejo chandal de color negro con rebordes naranjas, junto con una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del remolino en rojo sangre a su espalda. No es que no le apeteciese mejorar su indumentaria, y tampoco es que su madre no hubiese ofrecido mil alternativas, pero su familia necesitaba el dinero para otros menesteres.

A pesar de que su familia viviese en las afueras, él consideraba los barrios bajos de konoha su segundo hogar. Porque sí, a pesar de que los libros de geografía de la academia insistiesen en que en konoha todo el mundo era feliz, no había pobreza y las fuentes echaban chocolate, lo cierto es que la capital del mundo tenía una extensa barriada pobre, algo habitual en las grandes urbes, que siempre necesitan a gente dispuesta a llevar a cabo trabajos desagradecidos por poco dinero. ¿Cómo localizarlos? Muy simple: los barrios bajos los forman los edificios más altos y coloridos, el denominado "chabolismo vertical" por iruka sensei. Le llamaba la atención como esos creídos uchiha pensaban que solucionar la pobreza era tan fácil como pintar un edificio de azul claro y blanco, y resultaba cómico ver cómo las cabezas del gran Uchiha madara, Shodai Hokage de Konoha; y de Uchiha Izuna, nidaime hokage, asomaban esculpidas en el monte Hokage entre tanto arco iris con sus rostros arrogantes. Los barrios residenciales, donde vivían los ciudadanos más ricos, así como los clanes más influyentes, se encontraban a su alrededor, como si quisiesen formar un muro entre la podredumbre de las barriadas y el monte Hokage. La mayoría los consideraba bellos, pero Menma no, Menma solo adoraba los barrios bajos. Se puso sus auriculares y avanzó por las calles.

 **(Hilo musical: figure 09- linkin park)**

Los altos edificios, llenos de color, ruido y luces, mostraban aquello que siempre atraía al casi hiperactivo namikaze: vida, actividad. A ras de suelo, en sus siempre abarrotadas calles, los tenderos ofrecían cientos de productos variados, y los olores de pequeños talleres, tiendas de comida y escapes de vapor del alcantarillado se mezclaban entre el ruido de las conversaciones y tumultos. Era común ver grupos de jóvenes reunidos, algunos sólo para divertirse, otros con intenciones menos santas, como revelaban sus sprays de pintura. Da igual la hora a la que fuese el ojiazul, SIEMPRE había actividad allí. Eso sin contar que en esos barrios te dabas cuenta de verdad del sentir de la población. La prueba más palpable se encontraba ante él: un gigantesco graffiti que los servicios de limpieza se afanaban en borrar, mostraba dos grandes ojos rojos con el sharingan activo, detrás de un Hiruzen Sarutobi con su traje de Hokage y una sonrisa maliciosa con esos mismos ojos, cuyas ancianas manos sostenían unos hilos de titiritero en vertical. Y, debajo de todo esto, se podía leer: "¿Quién vigila al vigilante?" Era una maldita obra de arte, no sabía porqué se esforzaban en borrarla cuando mañana habría otras seis en su lugar de mucha peor calidad… Esos uchiha, con sus palos metidos por el culo y ese gesto de haber chupado un limón, sentados en sus cómodos sillones del distrito uchiha, no se daban cuenta de que no se puede luchar contra la marea.

Una gigantesca pantalla de anuncio que ocupaba la fachada del edificio frente a Menma mostraba a una atractiva mujer ofreciendo una marca conocida de soda, en uno de esos famosos vídeos proporcionales. Lo cierto es que no desentonaba, incluso daba más colorido a las calles. Según le contó su madre, antes de que el **Ryumyaku** llegase a konoha, esos anuncios se hacían con pinturas, o incluso no se hacían. Vaya rollo sería pues, todo el día sin esos estímulos. Esa energía púrpura, otorgada al pueblo por la ya difunta mujer del daimyo, Sēramu de Rōran, alimentaba el alumbrado, esos anuncios, los electrodomésticos de los hogares ricos… incluso se rumoreaba que los escoltas de su bellísima hija, Sara de Rōran, eran marionetas autómatas alimentadas por esa energía. Menma la había visto una vez cuando tenía cinco años, de lejos entre el gentío que abarrotaba las calles para aclamarla, pero le pareció una niña preciosa, con esos ojos púrpuras y ese pelo rojo suave. Curiosamente tenía los mismos rasgos que su madre, pero bueno, no pensó mucho en eso. A pesar de que la chica tenía su edad, era un objetivo imposible para un apestado como él. Y estaba en su barrio favorito por otra cuestión que dar clases de historia. Entre la oscuridad del callejón cercano, alguien le chistó. Era su contacto.

-Arata…- saludó con disimulo Menma mientras se apoyaba en la pared del callejón, tapándose ambos de la posible aparición de la policia gracias a un enorme contenedor.

-Menma…- contestó el chico, de unos dieciocho años, de cabello negro, piel pálida, con una tirita en la nariz que revelaba que se había peleado recientemente y una barba incipiente mal afeitada, vestido con otro chandal igual de roído que el de Menma.

-¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

-Sí, lo tengo todo. Tu equipo ninja para tu etapa gennin, mi enhorabuena por graduarte tan pronto por cierto. En el barrio esperábamos que tardases hasta los dieciocho.- comentó el joven jocosamente mientras le mostraba una mochila con diversos kunai, bombas de humo, cuerdas e incluso sellos explosivos. Todo el equipo reglamentario que necesitaba un ninja.

-Ya ves, me pillaron inspirado ese día…- repuso con una suave risa él rubio mientras revisaba que todo estuviese bien.

-¿Es cierto lo que comentan, que barriste el suelo con el principito uchiha?- preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro. Menma sonrió mirando al suelo, para luego contestar.

-Sí lo hubiese hecho… ¿no crees que yo sería el novato del año en lugar del último de la academia?

-Ya sabemos cómo son las cosas aquí: un uchiha se tira un pedo y le ponen un sobresaliente…

-No te quito la razón Arata… bueno, aquí tienes lo…

-No no, no pagues nada.- declaró el vendedor con una suave sonrisa, mientras Menma adoptaba una pose de confusión.- la mitad considérala pagada con lo que te tocaba de lo que sacamos del último golpe gracias a tus sellos de camuflaje. La otra mitad corre de mi cuenta, ya va siendo hora de que te devuelva un poco el favor por esto.

El joven dejó asomar de la manga derecha un brazo hecho de madera, similar al de una marioneta, con varios kanji grabados, completamente funcional y activo. Menma sonrió, recordaba la historia: Arata fue compañero en la academia, un aspirante a ninja que, si bien no era un portento, sí que era competente. Conoció al rubio cuando este sólo tenía ocho años, y no se llevaron mal a pesar del latente desprecio que existía contra el namikaze en la aldea. Ambos se solían ver por las barriadas pobres, así que entre ellos había una especie de respeto y camaradería. Menma en serio veía en él un futuro decente como chuunin, pero entonces se cruzó en medio Itachi uchiha. El genio del clan de genios. Y un auténtico desequilibrado, incluso para los estándares de los pelinegros. El portento, que aunque era de la edad de Arata ya se había graduado con once años y en ese momento lideraba su propio escuadrón anbu, fue a la academia a dar una demostración a sus antiguos compañeros, con tan mala suerte para Arata que le vio hablando con Izumi Uchiha y a esta riéndose por una de sus ocurrencias. El caso es que le ordenó dar un combate de demostración y el joven estudiante acabó sin su brazo derecho entre gritos de dolor, mientras el uchiha sonreía con sadismo.

Habría quedado lisiado para toda su vida sí no hubiese sido por el milagro del **Ryumyaku** y sus aplicaciones médicas: una energía tan flexible que permitía literalmente crear nuevos miembros de madera plenamente funcionales. El problema era el de siempre: que esta tecnología era solo para los ricos. La gente de la barriada pobre jamás tendría derecho a ello. Pero ninguno contaba con los sellos del clan uzumaki. Menma era un auténtico genio para su edad en ese arte, no en vano estudiaba con la princesa uzumaki, que era la encargada de revisar los sellos de la ciudad cada tarde, a pesar de su condición; y con el mayor depravado del continente y experto en sellado fuera del clan, Jiraiya el galante. Con la ayuda de su padrino depravado, un par de robos de materiales y la misteriosa desaparición de una de las cargas del alumbrado de la ciudad, Arata pudo tener un brazo nuevo, y Menma su eterna gratitud. Que esto no significó que el pelinegro volviese a la academia, no después de lo que ocurrió, pero un joven con habilidades ninja era siempre útil en esos barrios bajos. Actualmente, ese chico podía conseguirte cualquier cosa, y a bajo precio sí eras amigo suyo, como lo era el namikaze. Su madre le mataría si supiese que compraba su material en el mercado negro, pero, con el dinero del que disponían, y teniendo en cuenta que los comerciantes le inflaban a propósito los precios (si no es que le echaban a patadas), no le habría dado ni para un mísero kunai.

En cuanto al genio uchiha… quizás si existiese el karma y simplemente se hubiese olvidado de la familia namikaze uzumaki. Itachi uchiha, el denominado "futuro godaime hokage", acabó dejando salir su auténtica naturaleza una triste noche de junio en el denominado "Incidente uchiha". A pesar de que Menma sólo tenía nueve años, ya se percató en una de las pocas horas que no se escapaba de la academia de que el arrogante Sasuke uchiha ese día estaba cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida, y que su escuadrón de lameculos y fangirls no se le acercaba mientras cuchicheaba. Investigando un poco supo la razón: Itachi uchiha, en un arrebato de locura, había matado al otro gran portento del clan, Shisui uchiha, así como a toda la familia de este, y luego lo había intentado con la suya propia. Era particularmente escabroso que hubiesen encontrado el cadáver de Shisui sin ojos. Y le habría arrancado ambos, y no sólo uno, a su propio padre si no hubiese intervenido Óbito Uchiha y hubiese tenido que huir de allí. El padre de Itachi y Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, murió por las terribles heridas causadas delante de su mujer y su hijo menor sin que los servicios médicos pudiesen hacer nada, e Itachi desapareció del mapa, para poco después adherirse a una banda de mercenarios de élite conocidos como Akatsuki, banda a la que ninguna nación se atrevía a enfadar, así que sus crímenes quedaron impunes. Menma pensó que a lo mejor esto servía para humanizar un poco a su compañero de clase, pero una sonrisa arrogante y un desprecio cuando se aproximó le demostraron que estaba equivocado.

Se despidió de Arata con una sonrisa y un disimulado apretón de manos, selló su equipo en uno de los kanjis de sus tatuajes que servían para almacenar, y continuó su trabajo diario. Anduvo por la calle principal del barrio con tranquilidad de camino a su destino, mirando a su alrededor. Un anuncio mostraba entre numerosos y rápidos cambios de imágenes un spot de alguna clase de nueva zapatilla deportiva, despidiendo destellos amarillos, azules, verdes… no es que eso le llamase la atención, pero sí que lo hizo lo que iluminaban. Una mujer casi de su altura, vestida con un short azul marino y unas sandalias ninja que dejaban ver sus largas y trabajadas piernas de piel suave y blanca; una chaqueta de color gris oscuro con una capucha con reborde de pelo azul marino también que evitaba que su pelo se mojase, abierta por delante para mostrar un escultural busto muy desarrollado para su edad vestido con una camiseta de rejilla y una camiseta interior blanca que evitaba que se viese más de la cuenta (para desgracia del ojiazul). La mujer, que conversaba con una amiga castaña de ojos marrones con el pelo recogido en un extraño peinado de dos bollos, reparó en Menma con esos ojos perla tan llamativos, que descansaban tras su flequillo recto de pelo negro con tintes azulados, y se dirigió a hablar con él, mientras el rubio dibujaba una sonrisa sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Namikaze.- declaró Hinata Hyuuga con una pose de fingido desinterés.

-Hyuuga…- contestó siguiéndole el juego Menma, mientras la repasaba disimuladamente de arriba abajo. Joder, tenía catorce años, si no empezaba a hacer estas cosas ahora las haría de viejo y sería peor que su padrino pervertido.- ¿Cómo una gran hyuuga por estos barrios? ¿Están el pervertido de Neji e Hizashi por tu casa no?- inquirió con tranquilidad, jugándose el acertar la respuesta. La hyuuga de la rama secundaria solía ir a menudo a esos barrios para alejarse un poco de esa banda de estirados que no paraban de verla como un ser humano de segunda, pero cuando su primo de la rama principal y el líder del clan visitaban su casa, la joven huía lo más lejos posible. Básicamente, porque la miraban como un trozo de carne, además de como un ser humano de segunda.

-Si… hoy tocaba inspección de la rama secundaria, así que decidí desaparecer.- declaró la rebelde hyuuga, sabiendo que a ella no la activarían el sello por una nimiedad así.- ¿Qué tal la cara después de que te la partiese el uchiha?- preguntó la joven. Cualquiera podría pensar que era un insulto velado, pero hacía tiempo que Naruto sabía que había interés en su salud ahí, básicamente porque la hyuuga sólo le hacía esos comentarios a él y no paraba hasta obtener una respuesta. Podría haber salido tímida y ser incapaz de hablar con él, o enfocar esos nervios de un modo más agresivo. Optó por lo segundo.

-Sigo igual de feo.- contestó con una ligera carcajada el uzumaki, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.- ¿Qué tal tu culo después de que la Haruno barriera el dojo con él?- contraatacó, y de paso aprovechó para darle un vistazo rápido a ese trasero, cosa que sonrojó y enfadó ligeramente a la hyuuga.

-Sabes que no fue así… me descalificaron por hacer trampas cuando ella también las hizo… pero como es la hija del "gran héroe de la hoja", se lo regalan todo…- declaró con un tono que destilaba rencor la joven.

-No es una mala kunoichi, ¿sabes?- repuso inconscientemente el namikaze, para después regañarse mentalmente por el error. Nunca nombrar a Sakura así delante de Hinata. NUNCA.

-qué sabrás tú, que te dedicas a cultivar el campo con tu padre…- contestó con un desprecio clarísimamente motivado por los celos la hyuuga.

-Me alegra de que esos ojos lechosos tuyos se fijen tanto en lo que hago…- devolvió el namikaze. El que nombrasen a sus padres siempre le molestaba, aunque hubiese suavizado el contragolpe porque apreciaba de verdad a la joven. Igual que el velado desprecio que ella le había regalado era mínimo en comparación con los que solía oír sobre sus progenitores, se notaba que ella también se había contenido a pesar de los celos.

-¿Te estás metiendo con un gran clan?- inquirió con un tono altivo la pelinegra, defendiendo su honor de hyuuga.

-Kami me libre. De meterme…- continuó con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras miraba sin disimulo de arriba abajo a la hyuuga y esta se comenzaba a sonrojar.- … solo contigo y de manera muuuuuy diferente…- concluyó, mientras Hinata adoptaba tres tonos más de rojo en su cara y una contenida sonrisa mezclada con furibunda ira. Menma adoraba ponerla así, con el rostro enrojecido y sin saber si partirle la cara o estamparle un beso. Era muy divertido.- Nos vemos en la selección de equipos, Hinata chan.

-Lo… lo mismo di… digo, Menma kun…- repuso como pudo la ojiperla, para volver con prisa donde su amiga y huir del namikaze.

Menma contempló como la chica volvía a la carrera con su amiga castaña de peinado extravagante (dos moños, jamás lo había visto), y anduvo con lentitud para divertirse un poco viendo como la hyuuga le dirigía de vez en cuando miradas de reojo y se volvía a sonrojar. No queriendo ser más cruel, y viendo que la mañana se le acababa, se dirigió a lo que le ocupaba. Tras unos minutos andando, llegó a su lugar favorito, al paraíso en la tierra, al mejor restaurante del mundo: ichiraku ramen. Y, como no, en todo paraíso debe de haber ángeles. En este, concretamente, había uno de pelo castaño, ojos marrones muy oscuros, piel algo tostada y fina figura que no desmerecía ni con ese delantal blanco, que le dedicó una gran sonrisa nada más verle entrar, entre los brillos de las pantallas de anuncios y el gentío que correteaba de un lado a otro.

-Menma kun, siéntate, ¡me alegro de verte!- declaró la joven castaña mientras le ofrecía un sitio en la barra. Normalmente ese lugar no tenía mucha clientela, lo cual no era lógico teniendo en cuenta su excelente ramen y la amabilidad de la tendera y su padre, pero Menma hacia tiempo que llegó a la conclusión que era por darle comida a él. Intentó apartarse y excusarse con la familia ichiraku, pero estos le contestaron que preferían un cliente fiel y bueno como Menma a cien estúpidos. Así que el rubio no perdía la oportunidad para comer allí cada día. Y ya de paso, reanudar el asalto a la bellísima tendera.

-Gracias, Ayame chan.- contestó el namikaze.- ponme dos de miso y uno de ternera, ¡que vengo con hambre! Os traigo lo que me pedisteis por cierto.- continuó, mientras activaba el sello de almacenamiento de su muñeca y sacaba un enorme saco lleno de verduras y hortalizas y otro con algo de carne. La joven dibujó una gran sonrisa y le pidió que dejase los sacos en la parte de atrás de la barra.

-Muchas gracias Menma kun. Las verduras de tu padre siempre están frescas y son riquísimas, y vuestra carne se nota que es de caza reciente ¿Cómo lo hacen tus padres?

-Secreto de familia, ya sabes que mis abuelos paternos eran muy buenos agricultores, y el clan de mi madre siempre destacó en la caza.- explicó el rubio de la que se acomodaba en su asiento, justo a tiempo para recibir su primer cuenco de ramen.

-¿No tienes frío por cierto?- preguntó la ichiraku con sorpresa al ver a Naruto llevando solo ese pantalón y una camiseta de manga corta un día tan frío como ese, incluso ella tenía frío cuando se alejaba un poco de los fogones.- ¿o lo haces por presumir?

-Que dices, si no hace nada de frío. Frío hace cuando cae nieve, el resto del tiempo hace o calor, o mucho calor.- contestó con una risa, contagiando a la mujer. Menma sabía la auténtica razón por la que nunca tenía frío, pero era un secreto con sus padres y ero sennin, así que tenía que usar excusas variadas cada vez que le preguntasen. Podría evitar estos interrogatorios llevando algo encima, como le insistía su madre, a la cual también le preocupaba que su niño se resfriara, pero Menma veía mucho más revelador estar todo el día sudando que pasar por una persona nada friolera.

-Como te vuelva a ver tan fresco me enfado, ¿eh? Por cierto, Menma kun, felicidades por tu ascenso a gennin.

-Gra… gracias. ¿Cómo has sabido que me he graduado? Normalmente no sueles informarte mucho de los asuntos ninja…

-Te vi en los anuncios de los exámenes de la pantalla de enfrente. Mira, ahí lo vuelven a poner.- declaró con emoción la joven, mientras señalaba a la espalda del namikaze.

Menma contempló con hastío la clásica introducción que ponían antes de cada anuncio sobre graduados o ascensos ninja: una sucesión de lametazos en el culo del clan uchiha, con imágenes de las estatuas de madara e Izuna, y luego una sucesión de vídeos de uchiha en poses ridículas de tensión y combate, en un claro spot promocional que buscaba crear más adoración a ese clan y reclutar a nuevos niños incautos para la academia. El ojiazul pudo distinguir imágenes de Shisui, Óbito, Fugaku… y por último de Sasuke, que con sus catorce años era la gran figura promocional de la aldea, y se le ensalzaba siempre como un nuevo madara uchiha. Recordaba lo ridículo que le pareció ver al pelinegro pasearse por la academia y practicar un par de katas ante unas cámaras que parecían su sombra, mientras su legión de admiradoras chillaba de fondo como una bandada de pájaros… aunque se rió mucho también al ver que habían hecho un vídeo exactamente igual al que hicieron con Itachi, que antes ocupaba ese espacio en el spot. Tras un "Konoha te necesita, cumple con tu deber", mostrando a ese títere que tenían por Hokage sonriendo en su despacho con su pipa en la boca, comenzó el informativo sobre los graduados en la academia.

Numerosas imágenes del examen se sucedían. La mayoría se centraban en el grandioso príncipe uchiha, del que recalcaban que había sacado un diez en todo (y arrancándole un carraspeo a Menma), y en Sakura Haruno, hija del difunto gran héroe de konoha, destructor del kiuby; aunque de vez en cuando se cruzaba alguna imagen del resto de alumnos, como si se hubiesen acordado a mitad del vídeo que había más chicos esforzándose y aprobando. A pesar de que el informativo omitía deliberadamente su participación en el examen, sabía que le tendrían que sacar tarde o temprano, y se olía la imagen, así que se centró en otra cosa. Sakura Haruno. En ese momento, salía su imagen en los exámenes de combate, viéndose a la ojijade vencer en un duelo de taijutsu a esa chica de peinado raro llamada tenten. Su pelo rosa flotaba al viento, mostrando un bello rostro con vivos colores junto a esos ojos jade. Era sencillamente preciosa, y Menma lo opinaba desde los cuatro años, cuando la vio por primera vez y ella le invitó a jugar. Se hicieron muy amigos, en verdad esa chica le hacía sonreír, pero un día repentinamente cambió y empezó a ignorarle, incluso a despreciarle si buscaba su cercanía. Le dolía, no sólo por perder a una amiga que de verdad le importaba sin saber porqué, sino porque se volvió una de las fangirls principales del uchiha. Y puede que engañase al resto, pero el ojo clínico de Menma lo sabía: no estaba contenta con ese papel.

-Mira Menma kun, ahí sales.- gritó con emoción la tendera, sacándole de sus pensamientos. En la pantalla, se podía ver a Menma ganando un combate de taijutsu con mucha facilidad a un compañero proveniente de un clan civil, detalle que el presentador se encargó de remarcar con fuerza, como si desmereciese en algo a su rival su procedencia o la victoria de Menma valiese menos (cuando el príncipe uchiha había barrido el suelo con otro en la ronda anterior, incluso a pesar de que el chico se había rendido, pero eso al parecer no era importante en ese vídeo…). Luego se mostraba el combate final, donde se veía a Sasuke conectando un potente zurdazo al rostro del namikaze, que estaba estático y sin defenderse, y luego se oía la voz del rubio rindiéndose sin mostrar ninguna imagen más, para luego seguir con la felación del pelinegro.- No pasa nada por rendirse Menma, ese golpe fue muy fuerte, y Sasuke es un ninja excepcional.- intentó consolarle Ayame, viendo que el rubio se había tensado.

-Ya…- intentó reponer Menma dentro de su rabia. Como se imaginaba, habían puesto la imagen del puñetazo que Sasuke le había dado a traición antes de empezar la pelea, y luego habían alterado el orden de la rendición, que fue antes, de ahí que no pudiesen poner una imagen del namikaze renunciando. Y, por supuestisimo, habían omitido lo que pasó después de ese puñetazo, la causa de que fuese el ultimo novato del año. Valientes hijos de…

-Ahora eres famoso Menma kun. Piensa que tendrás decenas de admiradoras detrás.- le dijo sonriente la castaña, asomando una sonrisa pícara en el rostro del namikaze, que se olvidó de su enfado.

-No sé, tampoco las quiero… solo las aceptaría si con eso te doy algo de celos y la chica más guapa de la aldea acepta dejar el restaurante una noche y quedar conmigo…- dejó caer sutilmente el rubio, arrancándole una carcajada a la tendera.

-Menma kun… si yo tengo dieciocho años y tú sólo catorce, ¿no te parezco un poco mayor? - preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, siguiéndole el juego, aunque era materialmente imposible que viese a Menma como algo más que un hermanito pequeño y travieso.- Sin contar que no quedaría muy sexy que tuvieses que ponerte en cuclillas para darme un beso…- finalizó, mientras remarcaba la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Ella le sacaba media cabeza.

-el amor no entiende de edades, ni de alturas. Ya verás como tendrás que saltar tú cuando pegue el estirón.

-Con esa confianza seguro que no tardarás mucho en presentarme una novia o dos. Quizás esa chica hyuuga tan guapa… o la hija del gran héroe de la que tanto hablas…- vaticinó la castaña, dejando al uzumaki preparado para contestar, pero entonces alguien los interrumpió.

-¿Este enano? ¿Una novia? No creo que pueda presentarte formalmente a su mano derecha.- bromeó un joven de cabello castaño corto, rostro afilado con dos pequeños colmillos y dos líneas rojas tatuadas en las mejillas, y vestido con una chaqueta gris de pelo, un pantalón negro y unas botas militares. Ah, y un pequeño perro blanco en la cabeza.

-Al menos no salgo con mi perro, Kiba…- contestó con un tono jocoso el namikaze, para después comenzar a empujarse entre risas con el Inuzuka mientras Ayame negaba con una sonrisa ante la actitud infantil de esos dos. Kiba y Menma eran amigos desde la infancia, cuando se conocieron en el bosque de la muerte durante una de las cacerías del rubio con su madre, y desde entonces alternaban pullas con camaradería.- Venga, te he pedido un cuenco de la que te esperaba.

-Gracias Menma.- agradeció el castaño mientras se sentaba.- he llegado un poco tarde para darte tiempo de convencer a Ayame de que eres el hombre de su vida y de que algún día darás el estirón.- bromeó, mientras Akamaru ladraba en señal de aprobación.

-De momento no hay manera, no me quiere nada de nada…- se quejó con un falso gesto de tristeza el namikaze, provocando una carcajada en la tendera.

-Anda truhán, que sabes que eso no es cierto. Me voy a atender a otros clientes antes de que empecéis un duelo de pulsos… otra vez.- se despidió con una sonrisa la fémina, dejando a los jóvenes discutiendo sobre el reciente examen de graduación en la academia.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron hablando animadamente durante media hora entre cuenco y cuenco, en muchas ocasiones criticando a don "palo metido en el culo", u opinando sobre lo buenas que estaban las nuevas graduadas. Luego vino la competición de a quién le gustaba Hinata y claro, eso derivó en que si uno tenía a la hyuuga, al otro le tocaría la gran Haruno, y de ahí todo se torció en un codicioso debate donde ambos las querían para sí a ambas a la vez. Y de paso también a Ino yamanaka y Tenten, que nunca se sabe. Y la intocable princesa sara como gran logro final. En medio de esa conversación, un individuo entró al restaurante junto con un amigo. No hacía falta fijarse en su pelo negro y ojos oscuros para saber a qué clan pertenecían, bastaba con ver cómo miraban al resto como si fuesen escoria o seres de segunda. Debían de tener unos dieciocho años, y por las bandadas, eran gennin.

-Ayame chan… ¿Qué tal está mi gatita hoy?- preguntó con un tono nauseabundo el que parecía el líder.

-No… no empieces Daichi… y menos en mi lugar de trabajo…- respondió una claramente incómoda Ayame, mientras el resto de la clientela miraba para otro lado para evitar problemas con ese conflictivo clan, aunque muchos miraron a los dos ojinegros con odio. Menma le hizo una señal a Kiba y ambos se prepararon.

-Veo que mi gatita quiere seguir con su juego… vamos tonta, deja de hacerte la dura y vente con un hombre de verdad.

-Te he dicho que no, Daichi, no insistas.- cortó la castaña, mientras le daba la espalda al arrogante pelinegro.

-Soy un uchiha, Ayame, deberías de pensártelo bien. No te imaginas lo bien que te iría si me dijeses que sí…- anunció Daichi, mientras alargaba la mano para tocar el trasero de la tendera a través de la barra del restaurante.

Demasiado para el namikaze, que en un suspiro agarró el brazo del uchiha a la altura de la muñeca, para luego retorcer el codo hasta pegar su mano a su espalda por el lado contrario y golpear su torso contra la barra del local. Una llave de los cientos de movimientos que le había enseñado su padre, experto en esta clase de maniobras. Ayame se sobresaltó al oír a Daichi impactar contra la barra, sacudiendo los cuencos de ramen. El amigo del uchiha intentó intervenir, pero pronto tenía a Kiba con tres de sus afiladas garras de la mano derecha posadas en el lateral de su cuello, justo al lado de la arteria. El inuzuka miró a los ojos al gennin rival, y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Menma retorció un poco más el brazo, haciendo gritar al uchiha de dolor.

-Creo que la chica te ha dicho que no, Daichi.- dijo con tranquilidad el joven. Era curioso, el uchiha le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza al ojiazul, pero ahí estaba, inmovilizado completamente y casi llorando por el agarre del namikaze. Kiba, mientras tanto, se fijó en un detalle del vientre del uzumaki cuando se le levantó ligeramente la camiseta al inmovilizarlo.- creo que voy a dejarte un recuerdo para que no vuelvas a propasarte.- finalizó, dando un golpe seco en el codo de tal manera que desencajó el hombro de su rival, que gritó con fuerza. El ojiazul le soltó, sabiendo que ya no era una amenaza, y el uchiha respondió alejándose lo máximo posible de su agresor. Cuando estuvo junto a su amigo, que había hecho lo propio del inuzuka, se giró amenazante hacia el rubio.

-pagarás por esto escoria… acabas de agredir a un uchiha.- dijo Daichi con un gesto de dolor al sostenerse el hombro.

-¿Tú crees? Yo lo que veo aquí es que como se entere el jefe de la policia militar se enfadará bastante… un gennin intentando aprovecharse de una civil… y encima de su mismo clan… ¿No crees Kiba?- preguntó el rubio, mientras se apoyaba en la barra, justo entre el uchiha y Ayame.

-Ya te digo, Óbito uchiha es bastante… severo con estas cosas.- contestó con media sonrisa él castaño. Todos conocían a óbito, era de los pocos uchiha que no tenían esa pose arrogante, por lo que era bastante respetado.- Y como le añadamos que ibais bebidos… mal vamos.- sentenció, olfateando al compañero del uchiha, que despedía un intenso olor a alcohol.

-Ya decía yo que olías a algo más que a tu propia mierda.- insultó el ojiazul, cuyo olfato era casi igual de bueno que el del inuzuka, una de las razones por las que cazaba con ese clan.- mejor será que os vayáis y no volváis por aquí.

-Tú… no te atrevas a mirarme por la encima del hombro… el hijo del cobarde de mierda y la zorro del remolino.- Menma inmediatamente se tensó al oír eso. Un insulto así, dirigido a sus padres, le conseguía encender siempre. Le revolvía el estómago, le asqueaba que dijesen eso de sus padres, unas personas buenas que no se merecían ese insulto. La causa del ostracismo al que estaba sometida la familia namikaze-Uzumaki.

-Más te vale correr si no quieres acabar como el último que me lo dijo, Hijo de puta.

Deichi tornó su pose arrogante en una de terror cuando vio al uzumaki convocar un kunai de uno de sus sellos, mientras se aproximaba al uchiha. Deichi y su amigo corrieron, y el namikaze les habría alcanzado muy fácilmente, pero una mano le detuvo.

-Menma kun, no merece la pena…- le rogó una preocupada Ayame, mientras sostenía suavemente su brazo.

-Eso Menma, esos ya no vuelven. ¿Te has quedado con ganas de patear otro culo uchiha después del examen de graduación?- añadió Kiba, mientras Akamaru gruñía en dirección a donde los uchiha salieron huyendo.- Deja a esos gilipollas irse a llorar a sus casas y coméntame, ¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje nuevo del vientre? Nunca te lo había visto.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nervioso el namikaze, maldiciendo internamente su despiste. Durante la llave debió levantársele la camiseta… tenía la suerte de que precisamente ese sello solo se mostrase en momentos de furia y desapareciese en cuanto se calmaba, si no no habría podido ocultarlo casi una década…

-A ese tatuaje raro de una espiral con kanjis alrededor que tenias en el…- comenzó a exponer el inuzuka mientras levantaba la camiseta del uzumaki, para descubrir que no había nada, sólo unos abdominales muy bien definidos que atrajeron la atención de un par de chicas de su edad del fondo del restaurante, cosa de la que se percató el ojiazul, viendo una vía de escape.

-Joder Kiba, si quieres que hablemos con esas chicas del fondo no hace falta que me desnudes.- acusó Menma, mientras Ayame rompía a reír por la ocurrencia y se despedía de los dos gennin.

-Tío, lo digo en serio. Era raro…

-Tú sí que estás raro. Ya sabes que no me hago ningún tatuaje nuevo sin avisarte.- se excusó el namikaze mientras volvía a mirar a las dos chicas, que les sonreían al fondo.- ¿rubia o pelirroja?

-Pelirroja, ya sabes.- contestó con una sonrisa pícara el inuzuka

-Perfecto. Pero te aviso: como vuelvas a "despistarte" y llamar a uno de tus ligues pelirrojas "Kushina chan", te convierto en puré.

* * *

 **Bien, es un pequeño pasaje, un adelanto de lo que tengo pensado: un spinoff de Menma hasta convertirse en Chikara, dónde se explicará todo. Tenéis la ventaja que sabéis que este chico del fic va a llegar a ser MUUUY poderoso, así que tenéis la ventaja de la visión de conjunto. Parto de la base de la película "road to Naruto" y cambio detalles para hacer esa historia menos plana. Me centraré en cuatro detalles importantes:**

 **Para empezar, el prota será Menma obviamente, quiero hacer algo sin Naruto, que parece que es el elemento central de todo lo que hago y me apetece variar, y además será un menmaharem con tres mujeres: Sara, Sakura, Hinata. Si, me voy a atrever con un harem, pero aclararé algo. He leído decenas de harems en esta página, todos con un argumento recurrente (Naruto empieza a follar casi a los doce O.O, lo hace con todo lo que se mueve, es espectacular físicamente, siempre duele haber un fem kiuby por ahí suelto que cae en sus brazos a la de ya...) y con los mismos errores: los pjs se simplifican tanto que al final solo tienen el nombre. En serio, la obra siempre se convierte en un "Follo, mato, me alaba todo el mundo, me follo a otra". Muy bonito para el que le guste, pero quiero hacer algo diferente.**

 **Sólo he leído dos harem diferentes: para empezar, el harem original en castellano, o al menos el más famoso, "demonio o algo más?" De kurai sho; y "Amor perdido" del gran Arminius el único. El primero falla en el número de mujeres: CINCUENTA. Por el amor de Dios, nadie puede con cincuenta mujeres a la vez, sale a estar con más de ocho diariamente, no dan las horas del día. Y, al final, la obra lo demuestra: de CINCUENTA esposas, pasamos a 4/5 esposas de verdad y muuuuuchas follaamigas que de vez en cuando toman protagonismo. En resumen: muchos pjs femeninos aplastados por ponerlos a todos a la vez a ligar con el rubio. En cuanto al segundo, arregla este problema limitando el harem a cuatro mujeres. Bien, perfecto, pero el motivo de convertir a Naruto de un "no se ni lo que es el sexo, hulio" a un polígamo cojea (no desmerece la obra eh, es la leche, me la he leído ya cinco veces xD). Naruto no me encaja de polígamo, básicamente por su fidelidad y humildad. Creo que ni tan siquiera se le ocurriría esa posibilidad. En este fic, quiero arreglar todo lo que os he puesto: es Menma el que se monta el harem, y ya veremos cómo, y lo hace solo con tres mujeres. No quiere decir que no se acueste con otras mientras las conquista, por supuesto, pero no estará enamorado de ellas. Y Menma, como veis, es objetivamente feo de joven (se explicará porque no ha salido físicamente al padre) pero tiene algo de lo que Naruto carece: LABIA Y CARADURA.**

 **Si, lo habéis pensado, "Angron11 con Hinata de pareja principal en uno de sus fics?" Y os contesto: esta es la hinata del mundo alterno, si habéis visto la película habréis visto que su carácter es radicalmente diferente (la escena del baño con la Sakura "hija del gran héroe de la aldea" ya tengo ganas de hacerla xD). Y de paso planteo una opción que no he visto todavía en ni un solo fic: ¿que habría pasado si Hiashi hubiese nacido después de Hizashi?**

 **La segunda: la nueva Konoha. Otro aspecto que siempre veo: Konoha nunca cambia, siempre es Konoha con Naruto o alguien más cambiado. Sólo vi un fic en la que la presentaban más moderna, y eso me gusto mucho. Quiero presentar una Konoha muy moderna, y la razón es simple: el Ryumyaku de "Naruto, la torre perdida" se exporta a Konoha por la madre de Sara. Todo gran avance tecnologico ha venido marcado por una nueva fuente de energía: el carbón, la gasolina, la energía nuclear... aquí tenemos el Ryumyaku. Y con ese desarrollo van aparejados la pobreza de ciertos barrios y la riqueza de otros, no podía faltar. Quiero presentar una Konoha más realista, no esa villa idílica de la serie, dónde nadie lo pasa mal salvo Naruto. Y otro cambio que seguro que os habrá dejado moscas: Madara ganó la guerra contra hashirama y fundó Konoha. Así puedo meter otro y si en esta historia, ¿que habría pasado si los uchiha hubiesen vencido la guerra de clanes?". Además, he metido ciertos cambios en las edades de los ninja, no me parece lógico enviar niños de doce años a matarse contra adultos, están en desventaja física brutal, lo lógico es enviarles a partir de su desarrollo corporal, aproximadamente a los quince años.**

 **Tercera: los padres de Menma están vivos. Básicamente, MINATO NO FUE A LUCHAR CONTRA EL KYUBI Y CUIDO DE SU FAMILIA, como haría cualquier persona con un mínimo de corazón. Y eso trae como consecuencia el repudio de la aldea, que le ve como un cobarde (MUY hipócritamente por cierto) junto a su familia. Ya veremos cómo los repudian...**

 **Y por último... supuestamente el kyubi murió luchando contra el gran héroe de la aldea, kizashi Haruno, y hay miles de testigos que lo vieron. Entonces, ¿que tiene sellado Menma? ¿Cuanta gente lo sabe? Ahí está el meollo de la cuestión.**

 **Espero que os guste cuanto lo publique, tardaré un buen tiempo, pero cuando lo tenga en el Word lo tendréis aquí. Si se os ocurre alguna sugerencia, soy todo oídos. Y os pongo el summary de las otras dos más cortas que tengo pensadas:**

* * *

 **La oscuridad en ti** : tras su confesión en el país del hierro, Naruto y Sakura se sinceran y se dan cuenta de lo que sienten en realidad. Pero un acontecimiento traumático obligará a nuestro héroe a optar por una vida... diferente, y por el camino encontrarse con la última uzumaki con vida. NaruKarin, previsión de diez capítulos, Drama/romance, con Sasuke como villano.

 **Si, un NaruKarin. Hasta yo me sorprendo, pero la historia es perfecta para estos dos. No quiero haceros spoiler, pero lo tendréis en cuanto acabe de escribir KnK. Lo pongo por aquí porque más de uno me dijo que le gustaba esa pareja, así que así lo ve venir xD**

* * *

 **Kitsune no fukushu (zorro de venganza** ): En el momento final del desafío uzumaki, Menma logra matar a Naruto y sobrevivir a su ataque, y a partir de ahí decide tomar el control del mundo en una larga tiranía. Quince años después, en la lejana Nami, una joven niña pelirroja no puede sacarse de la mente un recuerdo del padre que nunca conoció, uno dónde la dice que la quiere, y eso la provoca preguntas, preguntas que la llevaran a un sendero de combate junto a un extraño ser legendario con forma de zorro. Un sendero de venganza.

 **Minisecuela de KnK, como ya sabéis es otra realidad alternativa. Shio será la protagonista, así como Sarada y kurama, y Chikara el villano. Previsión de diez capítulos, drama/aventuras. No podía dejar esa posibilidad sin desarrollar, se me ocurrió a medida de que escribía esa despedida entre Naruto y Shio en el capítulo "enséñales otro camino" y la imaginación vino sola xD**

* * *

 **y aquí termino, la siguiente semana tendréis más aún de KnK. Chikara está muerto, pero la secta no, ¿que hará nuestro héroe? Entramos en la recta final, y ese capitulo se llamara, Promesas. Hasta entonces, un saludo!**


	43. Promesas

Cap40: promesas

 **Buenas! Aquí de nuevo continuando kitsune no kibo, que ya estamos encarando la recta final: este y otros dos episodios y un epílogo, no queda más! Me alegra estar a punto de cumplir una vieja aspiración que tengo desde niño: escribir mi propio libro. Sé que es un fic basado en una serie, pero joder, aquí he puesto bastante esfuerzo y casi mil páginas de Word, yo estoy orgulloso de mi retoño *.***

 **Hoy, después de varios capítulos de peleas y megatecnicas, prometo que no van a dejar a Naruto al borde de la muerte XD hoy tendremos narusaku a paladas, algo de Sasuke que os llamara la atención, y... Kurotsuchi. No adelantó más, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

En lo alto de los cielos del continente, un gigantesco halcón dominaba el entorno, volando con soltura mientras extendía sus gigantescas alas marrones con plumas negras. De todas sus invocaciones, Taka (halcón) era la favorita de Sasuke uchiha, más que sus serpientes o incluso de las que le daba acceso el rinnegan. Incluso había bautizado al equipo de ninja que reclutó de los restos del difunto imperio de Orochimaru con ese nombre, para confusión de todos ellos, que no se explicaban el porqué de ese nombre. Esa clase de detalles solían pasar desapercibidos para la mayoría de la gente, que creía que el uchiha era una especie de maquina sin sentimientos, pero para un ojo clínico y con perspectiva sería fácil distinguir como el Uchiha mostraba sus predilecciones con pequeños detalles como ese bautismo de su grupo. Los halcones eran sus animales favoritos, y solía discutir mucho de pequeño con su hermano sobre si molaban más los halcones o los cuervos, el animal favorito de Itachi. El pelinegro no paró de rebuscar entre los contratos de invocación que había saqueado orochimaru hasta encontrar a esta criatura, y no cejó en su empeño hasta que Taka le aceptó como su único invocador. No le convocaba para las batallas aún así, salvo la excepción de la pelea contra Danzo, su utilidad era más la actual: transporte rápido con un consumo mínimo de chakra.

Sasuke, situado al frente del cuerpo del halcón, giró su cabeza para mirar a su compañero, que se encontraba tumbado a su espalda. Para su sorpresa, y preocupación, el rubio no había hablado en todo el viaje. Se había dedicado únicamente a mirar esa extraña corona de hueso, y vez en cuando a otear el horizonte occidental, completamente distraído. Al uchiha le resultaba extraño verlo así, tan introspectivo, el dobe siempre era continua verborrea. Naruto y el tenían una conexión extraña, era como si tuviesen una percepción especial sobre los problemas del otro, y Sasuke se olía que esa lucha contra Chikara le había afectado más de lo normal. Normalmente el uchiha no intervendría, no por falta de interés, sino por su forma de afrontar sus problemas: Sasuke era una persona autárquica, emocionalmente hablando, y planteaba sus interacciones sociales como si el resto lo fuesen: si otra persona necesitaba ayuda, ya la pediría; si no, no querría ser molestada. Pero esta ocasión ameritaba algo menos habitual en el pelinegro, no en vano Naruto había experimentado algo parecido a matar a un familiar. Y en cuestiones de como sentirse tras matar a un hermano, Sasuke era el mayor experto del continente, para su desgracia. Aunque fuese un jodido monstruo y un asesino, se imaginaba que su amigo tendría ese regusto amargo que le dejó a Sasuke la muerte de Itachi.

-No te culpes por ello…- expuso con una voz neutra Sasuke, captando al fin la atención del rubio.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Naruto con confusión, mientras seguía sosteniendo la corona en la mano.

-Digo que hiciste lo que debías de hacer al matarlo. Era un peligro para el mundo, y perseguía a Sakura, tu única opción era matarlo. No había opción para el diálogo ahí. Te lo digo por experiencia: hay momentos en los que tienes que marcharte las manos, y sentirte culpable después es una pérdida de tiempo…

-Lo sé… realmente, ya he matado a algún inocente antes… kabuto, por ejemplo.- Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿había dicho Kabuto? ¿Ese animal?- Si, le maté, y hubiese preferido no hacerlo… es muy largo de explicar, pero el **Izanami** de tu hermano fue muy efectivo… sólo que su cuerpo no podía aguantar más por todo lo que se había hecho. Pero no es por eso por lo que me preocupo, teme… pienso en lo que viene…

-Naruto…- intervino Sasuke, intentando adelantarse a su amigo y tranquilizarle.- te juro que no van a volver a aprovecharse de ti. Han aprendido la lección, y te aseguro que si alguno no lo ha hecho, me tendrás a tu lado. Ninguna nación se atreverá a contrariarnos a los dos…

-Ya… si te soy sincero, este último año y medio he aprendido a adelantarme a esos momentos… te puedo asegurar que si intentan imponer la ley de restauración de clanes de nuevo a mí o a mi familia, dejaré a kurama divertirse…- comentó con un tono peligroso el ojiazul. Y, por un instante, Sasuke vio el mismo gesto de Chikara en el rostro de su mejor amigo, y agradeció internamente que esa faceta sádica del rubio estuviese reprimida. Tras lo visto estos últimos años, ni el Sasuke que venció a kaguya se atrevería a amenazar a Naruto con sus seres queridos… se volvía un sádico.- Lo que me preocupa es lo que me exigirá hacer el mundo… he intentado alejarme y dejar al resto la lucha, pero veo que no es posible… los problemas vienen a mí, soy como un imán para ellos…

-Sigue en pie mi oferta de simular tu muerte…- le ofreció el uchiha.

\- No es posible teme… tú, cuando estuviste fuera, pudiste alejarte, dedicarte a ti mismo… yo, en cambio, lo he intentado hacer y perdí a la madre de mi hija a manos de esa loba negra…

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Sasuke, comenzando a entender el dolor de su amigo. Había perdido a alguien especial, de ahí ese sufrimiento latente que en algunos momentos desprendía. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la curiosidad le pudo.- ¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Sasuke. Sakura seguía con vida, así que debía de ser otra mujer. Pero también les había visto muy acaramelados en el desierto, así que Naruto no se había apartado de lo que sentía por ella durante todo ese tiempo, sólo había descubierto que podía querer a más de una mujer. Esa mujer tuvo que ser alguien realmente especial para ponerse a la altura de Sakura en el corazón del rubio.

-Shion…- Sasuke intentó identificarla, pero fue incapaz. Debía de ser de fuera de Konoha, en la aldea de la hoja Sasuke conocía a cualquier posible candidata para el rubio, eso sin contar que en esa aldea sólo había una reina para el uzumaki, la única mujer en la que se había fijado toda su vida… para el ojiazul, el resto no eran candidatas a su corazón, ni las tenía en cuenta, era así de simple.- no la conoces, la vi por primera vez en una misión hace unos cinco años… era la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio- contestó Naruto con nostalgia, sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraba al origen de su viaje. Sasuke, mientras tanto, arqueó una ceja. No conocía a esa mujer, pero si que había oído hablar en sus viajes de la poderosa suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio, una mujer que expulsó a la entidad conocida como Moryo del continente. Así que era ella… aunque esa respuesta generaba una nueva duda en Sasuke.

-¿Y qué pasó con Sakura?

-Es complicado, y a la vez muy simple de explicar… nunca he dejado ni dejaré de amarla, como nunca he dejado ni dejaré de amar a Shion.- reveló Naruto con serenidad, mientras Sasuke continuaba observándole, interesado por esa faceta de su amigo. Se le veía más sereno, más maduro.- Sakura chan para mí lo es todo… me enamoré de ella con cinco años y aquí sigo, ni cuando salió contigo pude olvidarla… no te sabría describir lo que me aporta de manera completa, de manera que haga justicia a lo que siento, es imposible de explicar… sin ella, la vida es monótona. Con ella tengo mil ideas, emociones… me encanta verla reír, trabajar, incluso enfadarse… es como si diese color a mi vida. Soy una persona muy inquieta, y eso es bueno y malo, como me explicó kurama cuando tuve la misma duda que tú…por un lado, implica que seré feliz con alguien animado, alguien activo… pero a su vez esa persona tiene que evitar que me vaya por las ramas… ya me conoces, si me dabas un día libre cuando era gennin me lo pasaba comiendo ramen y haciendo bromas… digamos que Sakura chan me activa y evita que me disperse, no sé cómo explicarlo. Le da color a mi vida, y a la vez evita que pinte todo de naranja.

-Gran simil…- concedió Sasuke, agradeciendo esa aclaración.

-Gracias… Y es por eso por lo que tuve que alejarme de ella, para no matar eso que la hace especial… Sakura chan se merece poder elegir su vida, no que se la imponga estar a atender a su marido únicamente… y conmigo la habría esperado esa vida de mierda. Huí, esperando que no me encontrase, y cuando estaba roto apareció Shion chan… hay momentos en los que tengo mucha suerte, teme, ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado que dos mujeres tan especiales pudiesen fijarse en mi… me ayudó cuando estuve sólo, y no paró hasta repararme cuando sólo quería rendirme… era muy diferente a Sakura chan, quizás lo único que tienen en común a parte de mí sea que no se les da bien cocinar, para mi desgracia…- Sasuke tragó con una expresión de dolor, recordando esas píldoras de soldado de la haruno. La última vez que tomó una tuvo que ir al baño una docena de veces.- Shion chan era mucho más tranquila que Sakura, siempre parecía segura de sí misma, y sabía muchísimo de muchas cosas… incluso me aficionó a la lectura… pero también se preocupaba por moverme, por darme ese color… era otro tono de color, Sakura es el rosa y el verde, ella él púrpura y el amarillo suave… y me enamoré TAMBIÉN de ella. Me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo, y me dio el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida…

-Esa hija de la que hablas, ¿no?- se adelantó Sasuke, ocultando como pudo una extraña sensación que nacía en su interior. Era una especie como de tristeza, no por su amigo, sino por él mismo: Naruto estaba cumpliendo con su deber y asegurando la supervivencia de su clan… él, en cambio, sólo había estado con una mujer en su vida, una sola vez, y encima ella no quería saber nada más del uchiha. Se lo merecía, no lo iba a negar, pero no dejaba de entristecerle. Y su sensación de vacío creció aún más cuando vio a Naruto tornar de la melancolía a la alegría más absoluta. Sólo le veía sonreír así cuando Sakura le prestaba atención, y ahora al parecer había otra mujer más con ese poder.

-Si… se llama Shio… es igual de guapa que su madre, con sus mismos ojos, y ha heredado el pelo rojo de su abuela paterna… sonríe todo el rato, deberías de aprender de ella cuando te la presente, es el arma anti teme perfecta.- le comentó con un tono jocoso el rubio, viendo ese gesto melancólico del uchiha y deseando con esa broma animarle un poco.

-Espero que haya heredado también la inteligencia de su madre, si no lo tendrá jodido en el futuro… dobe…- contraatacó el uchiha con una media sonrisa, riéndose Naruto a carcajadas, aunque tuvo que parar por el dolor abdominal. Todavía estaba recuperándose de esa herida, cubierta con un aparatoso vendaje y a medio cicatrizar.

Llegaron a Suna poco después, aterrizando el enorme halcón ante la puerta este. Los guardias reaccionaron con cautela, temiendo un ataque de un enemigo desconocido, pero abandonaron su pose de batalla en cuanto distinguieron a Sasuke uchiha bajándose de la inmensa ave. Y luego se quedaron sin respiración cuando vieron quién le acompañaba. En cuanto vieron al rubio desaparecer junto a ese monstruo del chakra, y muy a su pesar, todos le dieron por muerto. Con pesadumbre, se tomaron ese acto como un último sacrificio para darles tiempo para la evacuación y para salvar heridos. El kazekage había dado esas órdenes de inmediato, y todos habían obedecido con presteza, pero ya era un secreto a voces el dar por muerto a su gran héroe. El pelirrojo de Suna había anunciado que Sasuke uchiha estaba acudiendo a ayudar a Naruto, y que no toda esperanza se había perdido, pero la prudencia se impuso sobre la esperanza. Los shinobi de la alianza habían decidido guardar sus lágrimas y trabajar para evacuar lo más próximo posible, temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciese una inmensa marea de lobos negros en el horizonte, o de arbóreos. En ese momento incluso se hallaban las calles llenas a rebosar de civiles y de ninjas con heridas menores, encargados de escoltar esas caravanas hacia el sur.

Todo el ruido de las calles cesó de golpe, casi de forma antinatural, cuando dos figuras entraron por la puerta de la muralla. Ambos eran altos, y muy fuertes, aunque sus numerosas heridas mostrasen que eran dos heridos más. Incluso la figura rubia se apoyaba en el hombre pelinegro, incapaz de sostenerse en pie por sí solo por una gran herida en el vientre a medio curar. Aún así, todos lo reconocieron: pelo rubio, ojos azules intensos, tres marcas parecidas a bigotes en cada mejilla… Los dos jóvenes observaron el panorama, como cada hombre, mujer y niño de la calle principal de Suna se había quedado mirándoles, en silencio, como si fuesen dos fantasmas o un fenómeno increíble. Y no era para menos: no sólo el gran héroe seguía vivo, sino que en su mano llevaba la corona que portaba Chikara. Sólo había una explicación para eso, una que hizo incluso comenzar a llorar de alegría a algunos de los presentes. Realmente, Naruto no había sellado todavía esa corona en alguno de los sellos de sus muñecas por eso, para ahorrarse el informe. Avanzaron mientras la gente se apartaba a su paso, temerosa. Algunos incluso intentaron tocar al rubio, al único hombre del mundo que se había enfrentado en solitario al cazador de sombras (como se conocía a menma en referencia a los kage muertos en su historial) y había vencido. Anduvieron en esa incómoda situación hasta que un anbu con una máscara de dragón muy familiar se cruzó en su camino.

-Na… ¿Naruto kun?- preguntó Doragon, mientras se quitaba la máscara. Naruto se quedó impresionado cuando vio asombro y emoción en el rostro normalmente imperturbable del pelinegro. Asintió con serenidad, intentando mantener la compostura, pero Sai de inmediato se abrazó a él, incapaz de contener su felicidad.- Sigues vivo…

-Auchhh…- se quejó Naruto, sintiendo la herida de su estómago resentirse.

-Lo… lo siento.- se disculpó Sai, para luego apartarse.- ¿Chikara está…?- Naruto no le dejó completar la frase, sólo asintió y le mostró la corona.

Toda la calle seguía en silencio, expectante. ¿Naruto habría vuelto a obrar un milagro?. Entonces Sai hizo lo que le pedía el cuerpo: rió. Y rió de esa forma tan sincera que siempre había querido mostrar, para luego levantar la mano de Naruto que sostenía la prueba de la muerte del monstruo. Y la calle principal de Suna estalló de júbilo. La gente saltaba de alegría, lloraba, se abrazaba alrededor de Naruto, que era sostenido entre sus dos amigos mientras memorizaba cada segundo de lo que allí acontecía. Ya había experimentado esa sensación en Konoha cuando venció a pain, esa alegría desbordada, esas lágrimas de felicidad. Y, a pesar de que por dentro seguía sintiendo melancolía, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su vocación era la protección, ayudar a aquellos que no podían defenderse, y la recompensa para la gente como él eran esos momentos. Incluso soltó una carcajada cuando la gente se aproximó al trío para besarlos y abrazarlos. Aunque respetaban al rubio, viendo la herida del vientre y el tono pálido de piel con esas ojeras, no eran tan cuidadosos con sus dos escoltas. Y era muy cómico ver la cara de desagrado de Sasuke teme al recibir un beso tras otro, ya fuese de hombres o de mujeres. Frenaron su avance hacia el hospital de la aldea de la arena cuando una niña se les cruzó. Debía de tener unos ocho años, era pelirroja de ojos ámbar, con numerosas pecas surcando su piel tostada. Naruto no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa tierna cuando vio ese cabello rojo que tanto le recordaba al de su hija.

-Arigato, Kitsune no Kibo.- pronunció con ternura la niña, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua fría al rubio. Debía de ser una niña muy atenta: era la única de la plaza que se había dado cuenta de que al gran héroe de la alianza le vendría bien algo de agua. Bebió el vaso con felicidad y le ofreció un poco a la niña, que le sonrió con dulzura, ruborizándose, para luego dar un tímido trago y salir corriendo en dirección a sus padres, que la miraban orgullosos. Naruto se quedó mirándola con esa misma sonrisa, mientras sus escoltas-muletas dibujaban una media sonrisa perturbadoramente parecida. Al final konohamaru tendría razón y Konoha tenía un sustituto de cada miembro del equipo 7 con rasgos similares…

-¿Un poco joven para ti, no crees pene pequeño?- bromeó Sai, mientras Naruto le miraba de reojo con un gesto molesto y luego reía, contestándole de igual forma el anbu artista.

-Disfruta de todo esto uzuratoncachi, que dudo que te dure mucho…- anunció Sasuke de forma enigmática, arqueando una ceja Naruto con duda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, veo que todavía no has caído…- contestó el uchiha con media sonrisa. Naruto iba a volver a preguntar, cuando entre el jolgorio pudo oírse una voz a sus espaldas.

-NARUTO…- exclamó Sakura a unos metros de los tres ninja. Y lo hizo con un tono tan cargado de ira contenida que Naruto se puso aún más pálido. Los tres shinobi se dieron la vuelta, y vieron la imagen de la muerte aproximándose, una imagen tan aterradora que incluso la gente de alrededor se cayó y apartó. Era también un secreto a voces que la sannin de Konoha era la pareja oficial del rubio, muchos incluso habían visto su beso desde las murallas. Sakura, con una vena palpitando en su frente, nueve mechones de cabello flotando en el aire y las mangas de su traje jounin arremangadas, se acercaba hacia ellos con un gesto de pura furia, mientras al fondo Gaara y Kakashi miraban al rubio con un gesto de terror y compasión. Al final tendrían que oficiar el funeral del gran héroe después de todo…

- _Al menos moriré en brazos de la mujer que amo y rodeado de mis mejores amigos…_ \- pensó Naruto, intentando consolarse.

-Se me ha olvidado… algo… Naruto kun, ahora vuelvo… ¡suerte!- se excusó Sai, mientras desaparecía en un sunshin antes de que Naruto reaccionase.

-Ya te he salvado una vez hoy, ahora arréglatelas… y no esperes otro boca a boca cuando te mate ella…- declaró Sasuke, para luego sustituirse con un cesto de mimbre cercano, ahora nuevo y único apoyo del rubio, usando su **amenotejikara**. El muy hijo de… había estado reservando chakra a propósito para poder huir en ese momento…

- **Yo tengo siesta…** \- sentenció kurama, mientras huía al interior del nehan, hacia donde no pudiese los gritos de dolor del rubio.- ¡ **Recuerda no usar otra vez en orioke contra ella!** \- advirtió a lo lejos mientras se reunía con el resto de bijuus, que contemplaban todo expectantes, escondidos detrás de un tronco como si fuesen cachorros asustados, y Naruto maldecía a todos en cada idioma que conocía.

Naruto tragó hondo y se irguió como pudo a pesar del dolor. No es como si pudiese reaccionar de otra manera ante esa imagen que no fuese clavándose al suelo como un soldado. Muchos veían a Sakura como una mujer violenta, sobre todo con Naruto… pero el ojiazul veía más allá. Sakura expresaba lo que sentía así, en lugar de hacerlo con una conversación fluida y trabajada. Simplemente, las palabras no le salían, sólo los puños y los gritos, en ese sentido era totalmente uzumaki, sólo tenía que recordar a su madre cuando le lanzó a través de una pared usando sus cadenas… Sakura se detuvo ante él con esa vena cada vez más marcada en su frente y Naruto se preparó para recibir un buen puñetazo… al menos aquí podría aterrizar en arena, que era más blanda, y quizás la ojijade se apiadase y luego le curase, que le hacía buena falta… Pero la ojijade, en lugar de golpearle, se quedó mirándole de cerca con una mueca extraña, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios. Naruto estuvo confuso, Sakura sólo fruncía el ceño así cuando estaba conteniendo las ganas de…

-Naruto…- la ojijade no pudo reprimir más las gracias de llorar y se lanzó a abrazar al rubio, enterando su cabeza en su pecho mientras luchaba contra sus ganas de gritar al cielo para liberar la tensión. Desde que el rubio se fue con Menma, Sakura no había parado de llorar pensando en que lo había perdido. Tuvieron casi que llevarla a rastras al hospital de campaña para que intentase descansar, cosa imposible hasta que supiese algo del ojiazul. Y, en cuanto llegó la noticia de que Sasuke había vuelto con Naruto, nadie pudo detenerla. Con cualquier otra persona el uzumaki reaccionaria emitiendo un gemido de dolor y apartándose, sobre todo viendo lo fuerte que estaba apretando la pelirrosada. Pero la haruno no era cualquier persona, se había pasado dieciocho años de su vida deseando que esa mujer le abrazase, y ahora no pensaba renunciar a ninguno, aunque doliese… digamos que era dolorosamente placentero. Naruto, cuando gritó al cielo de rabia tras vencer la lucha, sólo pensó en dos personas antes de dejarse llevar por el vacío y caer inconsciente, y ahora una de ellas estaba en sus brazos. Aspiró con fuerza ese aroma a cerezo que aún conservaba, un aroma al paraíso, a la vida, un olor que había memorizado perfectamente y que nunca le saciaba… un momento perfecto… pero, de pronto, Sakura, una vez que se había deshecho de su tensión, volvió a dejarse llevar por su lado… volcánico. La ojijade se separó, frunciendo el ceño, aunque esta vez por enfado, y Naruto entendió perfectamente lo que había pasado: había ascendido al cielo y ahora le tocaba el purgatorio…- baka… baka… ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA! ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?- preguntó con rabia la haruno, tanta que la gente de alrededor dejó de observar con ternura la escena y se apresuraron a seguir con sus quehaceres diarios, temiendo que ese demonio de pelo rosa les matase también a ellos.

-Sa… Sakura chan…- intentó defenderse el rubio

-¡De Sakura chan nada!- le espetó la pelirrosada mientras le golpeaba acusadoramente con los dedos índice y corazón en el pecho y Naruto retrocedía un paso.- ¡Shannaro, por primera vez dices algo inteligente en tu vida cuando decides quedarte cuidando de tu hija y no ir a la guerra, y al final acabas cagándola como siempre! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido suicida cabezahueca!... arrggghh BAKA. ¡Esta no te la perdono en la vida!

-Sakura chan…- intentó excusarse el rubio, procurando calmar a su novia, que en ese momento podría matar a Chikara de un puñetazo visto su enfado.- lo… lo siento, no podía…

-¿No podías? ¿Qué no podías? ¿Usar la cabeza por una vez en tu vida? Nooooo, "miradme, soy Naruto, y me da exactamente igual mi seguridad, dattebayo"- exclamó Sakura, imitando la voz de Naruto en su arranque de ira con un tono más grave, dándole igual que estuviesen en medio de un lugar público… aunque como si alguien se atreviese a interrumpir…- ¿Cómo quieres que te cure si decides irte sólo con ese puto psicópata? ¿Es que quieres morir? ¿Y nosotras qué Naruto? ¿Qué haríamos Shio y yo si te mueres? Eres un egoísta, un majadero… un… UN BAKA.- le espetó Sakura, volviendo a golpearle ligeramente con sus dedos en el pecho. Normalmente Naruto soportaría todo eso sin problemas, no llegaba al nivel de violencia de otras veces, como cuando la haruno le mandó volando hasta el monte hokage de un puñetazo en un ataque de celos al hablar el rubio de Kurotsuchi… todavía no entendía el porqué de ese golpe por cierto, y kurama sólo suspiraba y negaba al aire cuando el ojiazul preguntaba. Es más, se notaba que la kunoichi se estaba conteniendo las ganas de mandarlo a volar de un golpe... Pero esta ocasión no era una normal. Naruto estaba convaleciente, casi sin chakra, al borde de la anemia por la falta de sangre y con una gigantesca herida todavía cicatrizando en su estómago, una herida causada por un empalamiento con una katana… y claro, todo eso pasa factura…

-Sakura chan… me estoy mareando…- advirtió el rubio, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a fallar. Ya era un milagro que hubiesen aguantado en pie todo ese asalto…

-¡Ah no! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DESMAYARTE MIENTRAS TE ECHO LA BRONCA! ¡NARUTO!- le gritó una aún más furiosa Sakura. Pero la oscuridad volvió a reclamar al jinchuriki, el cual lo último que vio fue a la haruno sosteniéndole antes de caer con esa mirada que mezclaba rabia, preocupación y felicidad por verle. Mil emociones, mil colores dentro de ese jade. Adoraba ese color. Aunque agradecía a Hikari o la deidad que fuese el haberle echo caer inconsciente antes de que Sakura decidiese usarle como un muñeco de trapo. Y merecidamente, no iba a negarlo tampoco…

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron complicados para la alianza. No por el estado de salud de su héroe, el cual, a pesar de pasarse dos días completos en total reposo, estaba totalmente fuera de peligro. Sólo peligró su vida cuando Sakura destapó el vendaje del vientre y vio esa herida gigantesca provocada por un empalamiento con una katana, una herida que hubiese sido mortal para un ser humano corriente, pero la haruno demostró un temple digno de elogio y continuó curándole y atendiéndole, destrozando luego en la intimidad un muro de la torre del kazekage de un puñetazo mientras apretaba los dientes y lloraba. Ahora entendía lo cerca que había estado de perderle. Sólo cuando descubrió que el rubio fingía dormir para evitar la bronca finalizó lo que había iniciado hace días, curándole por supuesto el daño extra causado por ese merecidísimo capón que se llevó el uzumaki. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a evitarlo: tras la muerte de Chikara y la regañina en medio de Suna, Sakura cabreada era el ente más temido del continente shinobi.

Tampoco fueron días complicados por temer un ataque de la secta del dios árbol. Kakashi había distribuido a los supervivientes de la batalla que aún podían luchar entre la frontera de Tani con Iwa, también al norte de Suna, e incluso había reforzado la sombra de Shikamaru, que se había extendido hasta el país de los acantilados para garantizar la seguridad de Oto y del citado país. Además, la secta había recibido un golpe durísimo con esta derrota: su ejército todavía superaba en número al de la alianza, como había informado la resistencia de Iwa a los escépticos estrategas de Suna; pero, fuesen el número que fuesen, se encontraba en los alrededores de la capital, todavía desorganizado. No habían enviado ninguna expedición al frente, y si lo hiciesen tardarían una semana mínimo, tiempo de sobra para que Karasu y Kitsune no Kibo estuviesen en condiciones de luchar. Con ellos en el campo de batalla, la victoria tenía un claro favorito, así que la alianza se permitió concentrarse en menesteres más humanitarios que bélicos.

El problema vino por el doloroso paso final después de cada batalla: el recuento de bajas y el entierro de los caídos. A pesar de que en ese desierto se había desatado el Apocalipsis, y que muchas de las técnicas de Naruto, Chikara o los biju habían reducido cualquier cosa que estuviese a cientos de metros a la redonda a ceniza, los alrededores de Suna eran un espectáculo dantesco: decenas de miles de cadáveres dispersos, mezclados los muertos aliados, sectarios, arbóreos… muchos desmembrados, otros todavía con expresiones de terror en el rostro… Toda batalla traía consigo esta tarea ingrata, y la gran batalla de Suna no iba a ser menos. El kazekage había coordinado personalmente las labores de identificación y entierro de los caídos, habilitando unas inmensas carpas fuera de la ciudad para que sus seres queridos pudiesen ir a verlos y ayudar en la tarea de repatriarlos, o darles un entierro digno si eso no era posible. Madres, padres, hermanos, amantes, hijos… todos pasaban por esas carpas, todos sentían ese dolor de la pérdida. Por algo el pelirrojo odiaba la guerra: porque después, sólo quedaban silencio, lágrimas y rabia. No aportaba nada bueno al ser humano. Y eso que había tenido la enorme suerte de que su hermano sobreviviese a sus heridas y solo estuviese convaleciente, pero muchos otros no habían sido afortunados.

Naruto, en cuanto recobró la consciencia, se empeñó en visitar esas carpas personalmente. Sakura quería impedírselo, todavía estaba débil y la herida del vientre podía volver a abrirse si hacia movimientos bruscos, pero una simple mirada la bastó para entender que, en cuanto a esa decisión, no habría debate. La haruno optó por una táctica más inteligente, y decidió acompañar al rubio en todo momento para asegurarse de que no se excediera, y que tuviese la atención debida si alguna herida se volvía a abrir. El rubio recorrió cada carpa, con Sakura sosteniéndole ligeramente a un lado, esforzándose por memorizar cada cara, por mucho que le doliese. ¿De verdad Menma había causado todo eso? ¿Todo esto tenía algún sentido? De nuevo, tras una guerra, no veía felicidad, ni gloria ni honor. Sólo muertos. Se quedó contemplando un cadáver cercano. Era un shinobi moreno, de Oto a juzgar por su bandana a medio destruir. Había muerto por un potente impacto de un dardo de In'ton en el pecho, como demostraba una inmensa zona infectada de color negro que rodeaba a la herida. A pesar de su expresión tranquila, Naruto sabía que su muerte no había sido así. Ese chakra era venenoso, hostil a la vida, su impacto implicaba necesariamente dolor. Y ese niño sólo tenía dieciséis años… toda una vida extinguida… ¿Cómo quería el mundo shinobi que Naruto aceptase el sombrero de kage si tendría que enfrentarse con esta situación a diario? Para Naruto, sería como morir por dentro lentamente…

Pero su penitencia no había acabado. Quedaba el paso más difícil, el enfrentarse a un rostro conocido. Anduvo con Sakura sirviéndole de asistencia hasta las dos camillas al fondo de la carpa, en la zona reservada para las personas ya identificadas. Y, entre los cuerpos, destacaba uno de pelo morado. Naruto le hizo una señal a Sakura, que de inmediato entendió que el rubio quería andar sin emplear a nadie de muleta, y se acercó con lentitud a esa camilla. Alrededor, Sai observaba la escena imperturbable, con ese gesto que ponía cuando no quería mostrarse vulnerable, y acompañado de una silenciosa Ino, que quería prestarle apoyo a su novio en ese momento; mientras Konohamaru abrazaba a una llorosa Hanabi, que contemplaba el cuerpo de su gran amiga con una expresión de dolor. Mientras, Anko reposaba tranquila en esa camilla, como si simplemente estuviese durmiendo. Alguien, seguramente Hanabi o algún superviviente del escuadrón tobirama, había tomado la precaución de lavarla y adecentarla, borrando cualquier rastro de su herida. Incluso su rostro se encontraba relajado, con sus manos cruzadas en su torso y la máscara anbu sobre ellas. A un lado se encontraba el cuerpo de juugo, también adecentado por Karin y Sasuke, dispuesto con una túnica blanca mortuoria y con esa expresión tranquila, flanqueado por una llorosa Karin y un sereno Sasuke. Se les había dispuesto en una zona retirada y más privada, como correspondía a dos héroes como ellos.

Ambos eran anbu de Konoha, y Konoha cuida de los suyos, sobre todo si morían en acto de servicio. Juugo y Anko recibirían un entierro digno, con todos los honores, y no era para menos. Aunque cada uno presentaba sus especialidades. En el caso del pelinaranja, en Konoha existía la costumbre de que cada clan acogiese el cuerpo de sus caídos, mientras que la aldea asumía el entierro de los caídos en acto de servicio sin un clan propio. Los ninjas muertos en otras circunstancias, y los civiles, se costeaban su propio entierro. En un principio, juugo sería enterrado en el cementerio de la aldea, al carecer de un clan de renombre que acogiese su cuerpo y haber muerto en acto de servicio, pero Sasuke no lo iba a permitir. El uchiha de inmediato ofreció el cementerio uchiha como última morada para el cuerpo de juugo. Sasuke no era muy dado a mostrar sus emociones, pero todos los que le conocían veían esa tristeza, esa alegría, o ese dolor que ocultaba en esa clase de actos. Como en sus misiones, Karasu no Kibo actuaba en silencio, pero actuaba de forma eficaz. Su amigo nunca más estaría sólo. En el caso de Anko, la pelimorada lo había dejado claro en su testamento: quería ser enterrada junto a sus nueve amigos gennin, las víctimas de orochimaru, aquellas personas que siempre la prestaron asistencia cuando se sentía sola. Anko siempre bromeaba con la muerte, pero eso no quería decir que no pensase en esas cosas y no tuviese sus preferencias.

Muy pocos entendieron esa petición de Anko, pero uno de ellos fue Naruto. Simplemente, porque ambos habían tenido una vida parecida, una vida marcada por el rechazo, por el abandono y pérdida de sus seres queridos. Era esa la principal razón por la que la mitarashi y el uzumaki salieron juntos y trabaron amistad: ambos tenían experiencias afines, e incluso aprendían como sobrellevar el dolor gracias al otro. Y ambos, cuando se planteaban su propia muerte, cosa que lamentablemente hacían a menudo, sólo presentaban un deseo: reposar acompañados de sus seres queridos. En el caso del rubio, sería con su Sakura chan, Sasuke, los novatos de la hoja, iruka, Jiraiya... Y en el caso de Anko, eran esos nueve amigos de su época gennin. Naruto se tomó unos segundos para prepararse, sintiendo sobre él las miradas de cada una de las personas allí reunidas. Esperaban unas palabras, un apoyo… y Naruto no sabía por dónde empezar. Joder, lo que daría por no tener que decir jamás unas palabras en esa situación… Sakura sintió sus dudas, y se acercó disimuladamente por su espalda para darle la mano. Naruto se giró y contempló esos ojos verdes que tanto le expresaban, y que ahora querían transmitirle confianza, y encontró ese valor, esa fuerza. Su Sakura chan siempre le daba valor, le empujaba a lograr lo imposible. Como sobreponerse al dolor de la pérdida y seguir adelante.

-Os puedo asegurar que ningún capitán quiere estar en esta situación…- expuso Naruto, mientras todos los miembros del escuadrón Kibo asentían. El uzumaki tomó aire, y continuó el discurso.- Durante mi último año he experimentado el dolor de perder a un ser querido más de una vez, y eso hace pensar… ¿merece la pena querer si se puede perder? Me costó averiguar la respuesta correcta… pero ahora la sé: merece la pena. Una vida de amor, por efímera que sea, siempre merece la pena. Quien da la vida por un ser querido ha vivido una vida que merece la pena… porque ha amado al menos una vez. Hace tiempo, alguien me preguntó sobre qué hay al otro lado… y le respondí que sólo lo que tú lleves contigo. Quién muere por salvar a sus seres queridos… por un amigo…- Naruto miró a Sasuke, que apretó los dientes al entender la referencia.-… por su hermanita pequeña oficiosa…- Hanabi asintió entre lágrimas.-… por el padre de su hija…- se dijo Naruto para si, apretando su mano Sakura en señal de apoyo. Ella fue la única que entendió ese último comentario en su plenitud.- lleva al otro lado amor, y por eso vivirá. El juicio de Shinigami busca eso, ver si hay amor en la vida de una persona, y en la de juugo y Anko lo hubo. No sé a cuántos de vosotros os hizo también Anko lo de envenenaros a traición para que "os adaptaseis más rápido a las toxinas y estuvieseis alerta"…- Hanabi no pudo evitar reírse… no había ni un solo integrante del escuadrón que no hubiese sufrido esa técnica de entrenamiento.- ni si juugo os pegó su gusto por las aves…- añadió el rubio, acordándose de ese detalle que le contó por encima Sasuke.- pero, mientras no os olvidéis de eso, seguirán vivos. Quedaros con lo bueno, reír como hacíais con ellos, y os aseguro que todos estaremos bien. Es una promesa.

Todos asintieron en silencio, asumiendo esas palabras. Incluso Ino y Sakura, ajenas a todo eso, pensaron en el discurso de Naruto. El uzumaki tenía un don para la oratoria, nadie lo podía negar, había dado en el clavo sobre cómo sobrellevar la pérdida. Realmente, Naruto sólo se había basado en su experiencia vital con Shion y en las palabras de Sakura. Si había alguien con un master sobre la pérdida y la soledad, era Naruto. El uzumaki, algo renqueante pero con dignidad, se acercó a cada miembro del escuadrón Kibo para hablar a solas. Con Sai la conversación fue sobre cómo había podido fingir tan bien un desmayo cuando "la fea" se disponía a matarle. Ni qué decir que Ino se encargó de disciplinarlo con un claro enfado… a Sai no se le daba muy bien todavía lo entender la empatía de los momentos serios… Luego Naruto habló con Konohamaru y Hanabi. Ambos lo habían pasado bastante mal con su huida de Konoha, y en serio lo habían echado de menos. Incluso la hyuuga se lanzó a abrazarlo, casi tirándole al suelo si no fuese por la ayuda de Sakura, mientras konohamaru asentía con orgullo al verle con vida. Y por último, el uzumaki también habló con su prima y su mejor amigo. Su prima apenas se había separado de él en el hospital, haciendo guardia junto a Sakura y echándole una bronca parecida a la de la haruno. Incluso ambas se unieron para abroncar al ojiazul con más fuerza. Y Naruto lo aguantó porque sabía que las dos lo hacían para descargar toda esa tensión acumulada por preocuparse por él y su plan suicida contra Chikara.

Y tras despedirse para volver al hospital y descansar, Naruto y Sakura regresaron a la intimidad de la habitación asignada al rubio, en el piso más alto de la Torre del kazekage, hospital de campaña provisional. La alianza no era estúpida, sabían que existía la posibilidad de que la secta hubiese infiltrado algún agente entre sus filas tras la batalla, y que el objetivo primordial de esos enemigos sería acabar con Naruto ahora que estaba recuperándose, así que maximizaron las precauciones con la seguridad del rubio. A pesar de que el uzumaki quería rehusar, se le asignó una habitación individual, con guardias cuidadosamente seleccionados y con una lista de personas autorizadas para recibirlo muy reducida. Es más, las únicas personas que tenían plena autorización para estar a cualquier hora en ese lugar eran los kage y sus médicos personales, es decir, Sakura, Karin, Shizune y Tsunade cuando llegase desde Konoha. La pareja entró en el cuarto, obligando la doctora al uzumaki a tumbarse para explorar el estado de la herida del vientre. La haruno sonrió al ver que el chakra de kurama y el natural estaban haciendo milagros: una herida que quizás sería incapacitante para siempre en un shinobi normal, en Naruto ya estaba cerca de cicatrizar completamente. Sakura agradecía cada segundo que esa espada no hubiese alcanzado ninguno de esos órganos vitales que pasó a milímetros, creyendo en serio en alguna especie de ayuda divina… un par de centímetros más de ángulo y habría empalado el corazón del rubio. Miró con alegría al uzumaki, pero no le encontró feliz, sino ausente, mirando por la ventana del cuarto con una expresión triste.

-Naruto…- le llamó suavemente la haruno, pero Naruto no reaccionaba, seguía melancólico. Sakura le acarició la mejilla, y Naruto abrió los ojos con ese gesto tan propio del Naruto de la academia cuando iruka le despertaba en medio de clase, como si acabase de volver de un lugar lejano. Una forma de actuar que preocupó a la pelirrosada. Con la mano aún puesta en su mejilla, la ojijade procedió a hablar.- Naruto, ¿estás bien? Vuelve conmigo…

-Sakura chan… no… no es nada…- intentó excusarse el ojiazul, arqueando una ceja la haruno.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre tu talento para mentir?- preguntó la doctora mientras sonreía, devolviéndole el rubio otra sonrisa. Algunas veces Naruto necesitaba un grito, otras una caricia y una sonrisa. En ese momento, necesitaba de lo segundo, y mucho. Otra herida que la pelirrosada iba a curar.

-Sólo pensaba… pensaba en todo lo que ha ocurrido… con Menma…- expuso Naruto con un tono vulnerable que hizo a la haruno tomar su otra mejilla con la otra mano y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Tenías que hacerlo Naruto… sé que no te gusta matar, y no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace eso… pero no podías hacer nada por él. Sólo lo vi un momento, pero vi en él un enorme sufrimiento. La muerte quizás le ayudó…

-Lo sé… te puedo asegurar que en él había algo de bondad… al igual que en mi…- confesó Naruto, mientras miraba al suelo con pesadumbre y Sakura fruncía el ceño al empezar a entender lo que pasaba por esa cabeza.

-Naruto, no te compares con él…- ordenó la joven con seriedad, pero Naruto seguía melancólico. El rubio no le encontraba sentido al mal normalmente, era algo que le sobrepasaba, ¿Cómo podía optar alguien por el sufrimiento ajeno pudiendo optar por el amor? Pero, en este caso, tenía una teoría… y le aterraba.

-Sakura chan, lo viste… era yo… con otras circunstancias, pero era mi esencia… toda mi vida he luchado contra mi resentimiento, contra mi dolor y soledad, y siempre los he llevado conmigo aún así… creía que todo se debía a mi infancia, y que con el tiempo se pasaría, pero… él tuvo una infancia mil veces mejor que la mía, con padres, con amigos… y mira en qué se convirtió… estoy así porque no me he enfrentado a un enemigo corriente… comprendía su forma de moverse, de atacar, de pensar, era como luchar contra mi reflejo, básicamente porque eso ya lo había visto alguna vez en mí, o me dirás que no reconocías esos gestos…- Sakura no pudo evitar volver a recordar esa sonrisa propia de Naruto en ese rostro cruel de Menma, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerse.- me he enfrentado a mí mismo Sakura chan…

-Naruto.- Sakura tomó ambas mejillas del uzumaki con sus manos y le obligó a clavar sus ojos en sus jades, buscando tranquilizarle.- Que te quede claro: tú no eres Menma. Llevas luchando y ganando a esa oscuridad toda tu vida, no eres él. Eres Naruto uzumaki, no te rindes ante nada, si no no estaríamos tú y yo aquí. Puede que tuvieseis cosas en común, pero no sois iguales.

-Pero… ¿y si algún día me convierto en él?- Naruto comenzó a divagar, mientras Sakura apretaba los dientes.- Toda mi vida he notado esas ganas de pasar por encima del mundo entero… ¿y si os pierdo a ti o a Shio y acabo cayendo? El poder corrompe, y veo que nunca podré escapar de él… es como si estuviese condenado a ser poderoso… y no quiero…- Naruto no pudo continuar, puesto que recibió una pequeña torta de la haruno, una muy ligera, indolora, pero sonora e impactante. Naruto observó a Sakura con los ojos abiertos, mientras esta le miraba con el ceño fruncido, con ese gesto que reservaba para sus enemigos, esa pose que el ojiazul sólo la veía poner en combate. Lo había dicho antes Sakura: Naruto a veces necesitaba una sonrisa, y otras veces un grito. Ahora tocaba grito.

-Escúchame bien: no eres Chikara. No te convertirás en Chikara. Nunca serás como Chikara. Shio y yo nos encargaremos de ello, no lo dudes. No te puedo prometer que no nos pasará nunca nada, la vida es impredecible y yo soy una sennin, pero puedo prometerte que te daré mil motivos para que sigas viviendo, y para que lo hagas como hasta ahora. Por eso me he enamorado de ti, porque nunca te rindes, porque no paras hasta que consigues que todos hagan lo correcto. Puede que él y tú seáis "hermanos", pero tus circunstancias en absoluto serán las mismas. Me tendrás a tu lado, siempre. Si necesitas un apoyo, un empujón, te lo daré. Si necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar, yo tengo dos. Y si te tuerces del camino, aunque sea un poco, te devolveré a tu lugar de un puñetazo.- Sakura observó con furia a su novio, y se dio cuenta de que este estaba absorto escuchándola, casi sin parpadear.- Ti… tienes mi palabra… baka...- finalizó de golpe, sintiendo como las palabras se le aturrullaban y se sonrojaba. Se había vuelto a dejar llevar por ese lado pasional que le despertaba el rubio, y ahora se descubría siendo observada de una forma nueva. Naruto siempre la miraba como si fuese la única mujer del mundo, adoraba eso, pero ahora lo hacía elevado a la enésima potencia. No la desagradaba ver esa admiración, pero era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. El ojiazul la atrajo para si tomándola suavemente de las manos, para besar cada palma mientras la haruno se sonrojaba aún más.

-Gracias… necesitaba… necesitaba oír eso…- contestó el rubio, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras.- No sabía que habías aprendido mi jutsu evangelizador por cierto.- añadió con un tono jocoso. Ahí estaba su Naruto, Sakura dibujó una amplia sonrisa al volver a ver a ese Naruto desinhibido que tanto adoraba, y se dejó acercar sin oponer resistencia.

-Algo tenía que aprender de mi caballero baka…- contestó coquetamente, mientras se dejaba besar profundamente por el rubio. Esos besos la estaban encendiendo, hacía demasiado que no probaba a su baka, y sólo su estado convaleciente y la falta de privacidad estaban impidiendo que lo arrastrase al lecho para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Ya, hablando de eso…- en un rápido movimiento, Naruto tumbó a la haruno bajo él en la camilla, reaccionando la joven con un ligero grito por la sorpresa, grito inmediatamente acallado por los labios del rubio.- Tenemos que hablar sobre tu castigo…

-Naruto…- intentó la haruno contraatacar e imponer cordura, aunque no las tenía todas consigo. Por dentro estaba ardiendo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a sentir a su héroe de ojos azules en ella… esas manos acariciándola, esos labios junto a los suyos, su respiración en su cuello… su raciocinio estaba a un paso de esfumarse.-… estás… - el ojiazul beso su cuello, arrancándola un suave gemido.-… aún estás recuperándote, no debemos… oh Kami.- Sakura intentó levantarse cuando notó a su novio acariciarla el muslo con su mano izquierda, poniéndola la piel de gallina. Pero Naruto tomó sus dos manos con su mano derecha, inmovilizándolas de un firme movimiento sobre su cabeza y clavando sus hipnóticos orbes azules en los de la haruno. Demonios, podría perderse para toda la vida en esos ojos, ¿Cómo podía tener alguien unos ojos tan profundos y expresivos? No necesitaba palabras cuando esos dos océanos se clavaban en ella.

-Ah no, no te vas a escapar sin tu castigo.- respondió Naruto, y lo hizo con tal autoridad que la pelirrosada se dejó manejar sin oponerse, mientras notaba incluso su ropa interior humedecerse y su piel arder.- Resulta que había creado nuestra casa y vida perfecta en Nami, con un hospital cerca para que trabajases y un bosque y campo cerca para que yo pudiese cultivar y cazar, todo lejos de los ojos curiosos, un lugar donde hacerte cosas como estas…- Naruto subió su mano izquierda suavemente por la cara interior del muslo de la ojijade, hasta rozar su húmeda prenda interior ligeramente con su pulgar, arrancándole un gemido ansioso a la fémina. Un gemido que Naruto se iba a tomar su tiempo en sofocar.-… pero cierta kunoichi decidió que tenía que ir a la guerra para ser la heroína del mundo y dejarme solo allí… y ahora aquí estamos, y dudo que nos dejen en paz alguna vez… así que me da que ya no voy a poder dedicarme a lo que me gusta y tendré que volver a ser shinobi…- Naruto continuó acariciando esa piel, está vez subiendo desde la cadera de la haruno por esa piel tan suave, que se erizaba al paso de esa mano, como saludando a su dueño, mientras la haruno era incapaz de resistir el impulso de besar esos labios. Pero Naruto, para su sorpresa, se alejó con una sonrisa zorruna, poniéndose justo fuera de su alcance y provocando en ella un ceño fruncido y un mohín de disgusto. El ojiazul, tomándose su tortuoso tiempo para proseguir, acarició el carnoso labio inferior de la fémina, sin apartar su mirada de esos orbes verdes, como si fuese un depredador saboreando a su presa.

-Naruto… nos van a… oh Kami…- blasfemó la joven cuando notó los dedos de la mano libre de Naruto volver a pasar por su intimidad, haciéndola incluso contraer los dedos de los pies por la tensión mientras se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Naruto la estaba enloqueciendo, ese era su juego, y a la fémina le estaba gustando demasiado. Debía de frenarlo, o sería toda suya durante horas… como poco.-… a oír…

-Eso espero… porque voy a tomarme mi tiempo… tienes que recibir un castigo por sacarme de mi cómoda casa para salvar el mundo…- reveló Naruto, quitando con suavidad la ropa interior de la joven.- Y quiero que actives tu chakra natural y lo sientas absolutamente todo…- le susurró autoritariamente al oido el uzumaki con una voz ronca que a Sakura le pareció irresistible. Y, en ese momento, Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reconociendo la genialidad de la idea, y lo supo: pasaría muchísima vergüenza cuando saliesen de esa habitación dentro de horas… pero merecería la pena que la oyese toda la torre…

* * *

Pasados unos días desde ese incidente, que había obligado a llevar a los guardias asignados al rubio, al personal cercano, e incluso al kazekage que casualmente pasaba por allí, al hospital por la pérdida de sangre, seguidos de una totalmente sonrojada doctora haruno; y entre los pasillos de la torre del kazekage, una kunoichi de pelo rosado conducía a un dócil rubio de la mano. Le conducía porque el shinobi tenía los ojos vendados, para su confusión. Todo había sucedido muy rápido: estaba tan tranquilo comiendo su ración de insípida comida de hospital mientras la haruno leía un libro a su lado, cuando derrepente la haruno había mirado el reloj del cuarto, había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y se había desatado el caos. Para empezar, le había quitado su plato a medio devorar. Que vale que era como comer caucho, pero era comida y el uzumaki estaba MUY hambriento desde su pelea… sería caucho insípido, pero era SU caucho insípido. Luego su novia le había literalmente lanzado un kimono formal de color azul marino con rebordes blancos a la cara y obligado a vestirse a toda prisa. Había intentado preguntar el porqué de esa vestimenta y de las prisas, pero la pelirrosada le había dicho que obedeciese y dejase de preguntar, claramente nerviosa. Y el rubio, siguiendo su instinto, había decidido dejarse hacer. Supuestamente Sakura le quería, no le iba a llevar a sacrificar o algo así… aunque kurama se rió bastante cuando oyó esa ocurrencia y le tuvo todo el tiempo con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Y, no contenta con eso, le venda los ojos. ¿Y si le llevaban a sacrificar de verdad? Que vale que había estado una semana convaleciente, pero ya estaba casi recuperado, él era Naruto uzumaki, lo que a otros les tenía meses en cama, a el sólo le tenía días. Podía dar mucho de sí todavía… bueno, serían imaginaciones suyas… aunque el que el ambiente fuese cada vez más oscuro no le tranquilizaba mucho. Porque era Sakura quien le llevaba y la idea de su cabeza era absurda, que si no ya se habría quitado la venda hace bastante. El rubio de vez en cuando preguntaba a dónde iban, pero la haruno sólo le daba largas y se reía cuando le veía nervioso. Tras unos minutos bajando escaleras y atravesando pasillos, Sakura abrió una inmensa puerta y condujo a Naruto al interior de lo que él percibía como una habitación inmensa. Su olfato no captaba ninguna esencia, como si kurama no estuviese colaborando a agudizar sus sentidos, y la ojijade le había hecho prometer que no activaría su chakra natural antes de salir en dirección a lo desconocido, así que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio estaba completamente ignorante de su entorno. Incluso cuando le quitó la venda la haruno, sólo vio una habitación a oscuras, sin poder distinguir nada. Iba a preguntarle a su novia cuando, de golpe, las luces se encendieron.

-SORPRESAAAA- gritó un coro de personas al unísono, alarmando al uzumaki junto a esa tonelada de confeti que cayó sobre el cuarto. A Naruto le costó un poco entender lo que ocurría. Allí se encontraban todos sus amigos, los diez novatos de Konoha, los hermanos del desierto, Konohamaru y su novia, los Ichiraku, su prima, iruka sensei, oba chan… incluso gente que no se imaginaba que estaría allí, como Koyuki del país de las nieves, o Hokuto de la aldea de la estrella. Prácticamente todas las personas con las que Naruto había trabado amistad se encontraban allí, junto con una enorme pancarta que decía "BIENVENIDO DE NUEVO". El rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar al entender el momento en su plenitud. Era una fiesta sorpresa para él, y todos sus amigos habían asistido. Durante su exilio les había echado mucho de menos, a todos, y ahora volvía a verlos… a todos. Incluso kankuro había acudido, aunque se encontrase en una silla de ruedas, recuperándose todavía de sus heridas contra el segador. Sakura, viendo que el rubio se había quedado estático, sin palabras, decidió echarle una mano.

-Todos queríamos agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros Naruto.- le expuso de forma dulce la haruno, acariciándole el hombro desde su espalda mientras el uzumaki sonreía mirando alrededor. Todos asintieron, devolviéndole esa sonrisa con felicidad. Todos le habían echado de menos también, todos tenían mil historias que contarle, mil preguntas que hacerle… Hinata lloraba de alegría, Rock lee exclamaba por las llamas de la juventud de su amigo rubio, Shikamaru asentía con una media sonrisa… puede que hubiese estado lejos mucho tiempo, pero todos los allí presentes deseaban ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo también. Naruto, completamente abrumado, se giró con esa sonrisa y esos ojos llorosos a Sakura.

-Pe… pero… ¿Cuándo?- Sakura reaccionó con una ligera risa. Le resultaba adorable ver a Naruto con esa expresión incrédula y feliz, como un niño que no se esperaba un regalo. Esos ojos azules humedecidos e iluminados, esa sonrisa imborrable… lo amaba a cada segundo más cuando veía esa expresión, en ella veía un poco del niño de cinco años que en su día fue su novio, y sentía como esos momentos le quitaban un poco de la injusta que carga que le había tocado sostener toda su vida.

-Lo llevamos organizando toda la semana, baka. Al parecer muchos de tus amigos no aceptaron que necesitabas tranquilidad y reposo…- Sakura miró acusadoramente a muchos de los invitados, que bajaron la cabeza por vergüenza. Naruto no había tenido noticia, pero muchos de los allí presentes habían tenido que ser prácticamente amenazados con prisión cuando se empeñaron en saltarse el estricto régimen de custodia impuesto por Kakashi y Gaara.-… así que, para evitar que acabasen todos en la cárcel, decidimos montarte esta fiesta. Están todos aquí, Tsunade acaba de llegar hoy mismo con los Ichiraku…

-Mu… muchas gracias, Sakura chan, muchas gracias a todos… es… es perfecto.- declaró el rubio, mientras todos a su alrededor sonreían, conmovidos por la sincera alegría del rubio, pero Sakura era la más sonriente.

-No no, todavía no es perfecto. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a kurama para hacerles llegar la invitación, pero no podía faltar una persona más aquí… mira, acaban de llegar…- dejó caer la haruno para luego señalar a la puerta del fondo de la sala.

Todos los allí presentes reaccionaron con confusión. Supuestamente ya estaban todos, ¿quién podría faltar? Se giraron hacia dónde señalaba la fémina, y vieron a cuatro personas entrar en la sala. Una de ellas era un señor de unos sesenta años, de pelo castaño claro y apariencia bondadosa, acompañado de una bella mujer de unos treinta, con cabello negro y piel suave y pálida. Junto a ellos, un joven de unos dieciséis años, parecido al hombre mayor pero con pelo negro y mucho más joven, saludaba en dirección a Naruto; y, en brazos de la mujer, una niña pelirroja de menos de un año miraba con curiosidad el lugar, como buscando algo. Sasuke los identificó inmediatamente como Tazuna y su familia, y esa niña debía de ser la nueva hija de Tsunami, que quizás había rehecho su vida. Recordaba que Naruto se llevaba muy bien con ellos, pero algo no le encajaba. Y, cuando clavó la vista en su amigo, siguió sin entender nada. Vale que al dobe siempre le emocionaba ver a alguien familiar, y que se había mostrado muy feliz al ver a todos sus amigos. Pero la cara que puso en cuanto vio a la niña no tenía comparación con absolutamente nada que hubiese visto antes en el uzumaki. Era como contemplar a un ciego ver por primera vez.

Naruto dibujó la sonrisa más grande que pudo regalar al mundo mientras sus ojos se humedecían, y se apartó del grupo en dirección a los recién llegados. Todos se miraban confundidos, preguntándose qué podía haber captado así la atención del rubio, mientras Sakura se quedaba en un discreto segundo plano con una sonrisa de felicidad. Este no era su momento, era el de esos dos, y la haruno no había parado hasta regalárselo a su novio. El uzumaki fue directo a dónde estaba la niña sin borrar esa sonrisa, y la niña, nada más verle, le regaló otra exactamente igual. Los invitados que ya sabían de la existencia de descendencia del rubio, como un sonriente Kakashi o una totalmente emocionada Tsunade, lo entendieron todo en ese preciso instante. Esas dos sonrisas eran idénticas. El resto de los allí presentes siguieron contemplando la escena, tan confundidos como enternecidos. Tras saludar con la cabeza a los otros tres invitados, Naruto tomó a la niña en brazos, acercándola para si mientras la miraba sin borrar esa sonrisa. La niña acercó sus manos a las marcas zorrunas del rubio con una pequeña risa infantil, limpiando las lágrimas del uzumaki, encantada en los brazos de su padre. Todos iban a preguntar qué pasaba ahí, cuando pudieron oír claro al rubio.

-No te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos mi angelito…- declaró Naruto mientras frotaba su nariz con la de la niña, obteniendo una nueva risa de la infante.

-Papá…- dijo con su aguda voz la niña, abriendo los ojos todos los presentes con asombro. ¿Acaba de llamar a Naruto…?

-¿papá?- preguntó con asombro Ino a la espalda del uzumaki y de su hija, que estaban tan absortos en su reencuentro que ni la oyeron.

-Si, os presento a Shio Uzumaki, la hija de Naruto.- anunció con felicidad la haruno a los allí presentes, que en ese momento dejaron de contemplar la escena con dudas y la empezaron a ver con ternura. La hija de Naruto… por eso no había vuelto ni combatido en la guerra por un año… estaba cuidando de su hija… Mientras, Naruto se dirigió a Tsunami, que también observaba todo en segundo plano con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se ha portado Shio? Espero que no te diese mucha guerra…- preguntó el rubio, mientras sostenía a su hija con una mano y saludaba con la otra a Inari.

-Bufff, fatal fatal…- bromeó Tsunami entre risas.- Todo el día diciendo papá, akura cha y ramen.

-Raaaamen.- exclamó la niña, mientras Ayame al fondo sólo le faltaba dibujar corazones en sus ojos y Teuchi se reía. De tal palo…

-Si, nii chan, te ha echado mucho de menos.- anunció Inari, acariciando el tierno moflete de la niña, que se rió por el gesto.- eso sí, se quedó una tarde al cuidado del abuelo y ocurrió un pequeño accidente…

-Saaaake.- respondió la niña entre risas, mientras Tazuna enrojecía de vergüenza y Tsunami (junto con la mayoría de las mujeres presentes) le dirigía una mirada de frío odio falto de clemencia. Ni que decir que el anciano constructor casi no sale con vida cuando su hija oyó a la niña decir eso.

-Te juro que sólo dije una vez esa palabra Naruto, no sé cómo…- se intentó excusar Tazuna, mientras su hija no dejaba de intentar matarle con la mirada.

-Saaakee.- exclamó divertida la niña, mientras Naruto se reía. Recordaba las explicaciones de Sakura sobre el porqué de las palabras que decía Shio, y en este caso estaba claro: la niña lo decía por la reacción que provocaba, por ese apuro en Tazuna y la mirada furibunda de Tsunami. Su hija había heredado lo revoltoso de la vía paterna…

-tranquilo Tazuna, no tienes culpa. La culpa es de mi pequeña marea, que es demasiado lista…- le excusó el rubio, para luego mirar a su hija.- Sake no Shio, sake malo malo. Raaaaamen.

-Raaaamen.- respondió la niña con una sonrisa, arrancándole otra carcajada a Naruto.

Todos observaban la escena con una sonrisa, viendo lo cariñoso que era el rubio con su hija y lo feliz que estaba está en brazos de su padre, y se fueron acercando poco a poco para conocer a la niña. Incluso Ayame intentó secuestrarla, adorando de inmediato a su "pequeña sobrinita", y preguntándole insistentemente al ojiazul sobre su alimentación. La recorrían sudores fríos sólo de pensar en Naruto cocinando para ese angelito… suerte que Tsunami y Sakura salieron de inmediato en su defensa, si no la castaña se le habría llevado en ese momento a darle clases de cocina. La mayoría de los invitados se encontraban en esa conversación, bien charlando con Naruto, o entre ellos, pero había uno que se abstuvo de intervenir. Sasuke uchiha observaba la escena alejado, sin emitir un sólo sonido, enfrentándose a lo que sentía. Por un lado, era realmente feliz por su amigo. En serio, siempre había lamentado ver que su mejor amigo carecía de familia, verlo… sólo. Sus mejores recuerdos eran con su madre y su hermano, y a Naruto le habían arrebatado eso desde sus primeras horas de vida. Y ahora tenía a alguien de su sangre con quien disfrutarlo, ya no tenía que buscar almas afines fuera de su propio apellido. Y se le veía radiante por ello, esa niña era un auténtico sol, incluso al oscuro uchiha tuvo que reconocerlo internamente.

Pero, por otro lado, el pelinegro sentía una sensación que hacía muchísimo que no experimentaba. Tenía un sabor amargo, lo que la diferenciaba de su clásica rivalidad con el uzumaki. Esa relación de competitividad que mantenía con el ojiazul le ayudaba a crecer, tenía un buen sabor y era adictivo, y esto no lo tenía. No, lo notaba en lo profundo del pecho, aferrándose… no era rivalidad. Era envidia, el hambre del alma. Naruto sostenía en brazos la prueba definitiva de que su existencia había valido la pena, a juicio del uchiha, portaba el futuro de su linaje. Naruto sostenía el futuro que urgentemente necesitaba el clan de los tres tomoes, una heredera de todo lo que había aprendido y que aprendería mil cosas nuevas. No le dolía admitirlo: la principal aspiración de Sasuke tras regresar de la oscuridad era simple, legar un futuro a su familia. Sasuke uchiha era el último uchiha, y sobre sus hombros cargaba el legado de muchos hombres y mujeres ilustres: su madre, su hermano, Shisui… incluso podía añadir a los miembros infames, como Madara o su propio padre, que señalaban el camino a evitar, ese legado del odio que tanto hizo sufrir al propio clan y al continente. Y, por mucho que se esforzase en mejorar la reputación del apellido uchiha, sabía que, si moría en ese instante, todo sería en vano. Y su clan sería recordado como un clan de asesinos.

Era vital que tuviese descendencia, que tuviese un heredero, alguien que continuase haciendo el bien y usando el sharingan para proteger la voluntad del fuego. Pero, en su mente, no sólo estaba su deber con su clan como razón para querer tener descendencia. Añoraba esos momentos de familia, esos en los que estaba con su madre y con su hermano. Fue la única época de su vida donde no tuvo preocupaciones, donde fue real y absolutamente feliz. Y quería traer al mundo a un uchiha que viviese eso de forma plena, que tuviese una infancia normal, que estuviese alejado del legado del odio. Un uchiha de corazón puro, que lograse todo aquello que sus antepasados no pudieron hacer. Mientras se perdía en su melancolía, alguien apareció a su espalda. Karin uzumaki lo había estado observando toda la velada, atenta a sus gestos. Su **ojo de Kagura** le había transmitido un sinfín de emociones en cuanto se reveló la identidad de esa niña, la inmensa mayoría de felicidad, pero, como una gota de alquitrán en medio del agua, había también percibido tristeza. Y provenía del legendario vengador. Quizás pudiese hacer algo para remediarlo…

-estás demasiado silencioso, incluso para lo que sueles ser…- declaró despreocupadamente la uzumaki, obteniendo una respuesta del uchiha mientras no apartaba la vista de esa niña y el rubio.

-Karin… creí que estarías con ellos…

-Tendré tiempo de sobra para estar con mi sobrina, te lo puedo asegurar. Mírala, si tiene el pelo rojo uzumaki.- comentó la fémina de lentes con orgullo, obteniendo un leve asentimiento del pelinegro.- y te vi en una esquina y me dije, "voy a ver qué le pasa"…

-No es nada Karin, no te preocupes…- contestó Sasuke con una expresión neutra, intentando evitar mostrar emociones. Pero la sonrisa soberbia de la uzumaki le mostró que no lo había logrado.

-No puedes mentir al **ojo de Kagura** … puedes hablarlo y dejar de avinagrarte en la fiesta de bienvenida de tu mejor amigo, o seguir en una esquina…- le ofreció Karin con hastío. Quería que la fiesta de su primo fuese perfecta, y Sasuke en plan "emo" en una esquina no ayudaría en absoluto. Gracias a Kami, el uchiha no decidió cerrarse, y comenzó a hablar.

-No es nada… es… es que no me acostumbro…

-¿a qué? ¿A que tu amigo esté de vuelta?

-No… a ver por cuánto me ha superado…- Karin arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.- no te confundas, en poder sigo siendo yo mejor, pero en lo verdaderamente importante… tener a alguien que te quiera, formar una familia… me ha ganado…

-Así que es eso… desearías estar en su lugar.- sentenció la pelirroja, obteniendo el clásico hmpf del uchiha como respuesta. Y la uzumaki decidió dejar de jugar con el pelinegro.- Pues puede que tu suerte cambie…- repuso con misterio la joven de lentes, obteniendo una ceja arqueada de Sasuke como respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que, a pesar de que no estemos juntos, tienes mucha suerte… y puntería. Estoy embarazada, y sólo he estado con un hombre en mi vida...- reveló la joven con un gesto serio, mientras, por primera vez en su vida, veía la expresión de sorpresa del normalmente imperturbable uchiha completamente de cerca. Realmente, llevaba un mes esperando para decirlo, desde que estuvo en una única noche de debilidad con el ojinegro, esperando el momento adecuado. Era cierto que no fue una gran noche de pasión, ambos eran inexpertos, pero había surgido algo precioso de ahí. No quería revelarlo demasiado pronto, puesto que de inmediato el uchiha la hubiese obligado a dejar el servicio activo, y no quería hacerlo ahora que al fin tenía noticias de su nii chan. Pero ya había llegado la hora, ahora ya sabía que su primo estaba bien, y con una hija nada más y nada menos. Además, el ojo de Kagura le transmitía ahora una gran chispa de felicidad en el uchiha, una sensación que el muy idiota intentaba ocultar tras esa máscara neutra. Lo dicho, el uchiha era como un niño pequeño a veces.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Vas a ser padre Sasuke. Salvo que quieras que no sepa de ti, en cuyo caso me encargaré yo sola… mi primo me ayudará sin dudarlo, estoy segura…

-No no, qui… quiero ser su padre… lo… ¿lo sabías antes de que te mordiese en el combate contra Chikara?- preguntó con una malamente escondida preocupación. Si lo estaba en ese momento, podía haber matado a su hijo o hija sin saberlo…

-Lo sabía, pero no teníamos otra opción, te necesitaban a ti más que a mí. Tranquilo, reservé chakra suficiente para que no sufriese daño… pero lo dicho Sasuke, no te voy a pedir que cambies de golpe, ni que te conviertas en el padre del año de la noche a la mañana, pero… ¿serás un buen padre para él, o ella?- inquirió con formalidad la fémina de lentes, queriendo asegurarse de que el uchiha entendiese todo a lo que se comprometía si aceptaba ese papel. Ella estaba dispuesta a criar a su hijo o hija sola, sabía que tendría toda la ayuda que necesitase de su primo y de Sakura, pero no le parecía justo negarle una oportunidad al pelinegro, sobre todo percibiendo esa alegría por la noticia que había sentido con esa noticia.

-S… Si. Lo intentaré… quiero ser el padre…

Mientras la vida de Sasuke daba ese giro de ciento ochenta grados, Naruto seguía con su hija en brazos, rodeado del resto de invitados. Y, como no, surgió una pregunta obvia tras comparar el color de cabellos, aunque sorprendió que viniese de la tímida Hinata.

-Na… Naruto kun… ¿y cómo es que Shio es pelirroja?- preguntó la hyuuga con inocencia. Era algo obvio, la identidad de la madre de Naruto era un misterio para mucha gente todavía, sólo sabían que era la última princesa del remolino, pero no mucho más. Naruto iba a responder con una sonrisa cuando una voz surgió a la espaldas del grupo.

-Se debe a su abuela paterna.- anunció Tsunade Senju, que hasta ese momento había observado a su nieto en silencio. Tsunade, visto por fuera, daba una apariencia de enfado con su nieto, y no era para menos. Había estado muerta de preocupación todo este tiempo sin tener noticias de su nieto, aunque entendiese la razón de su marcha para su pesar. Pero, en cuanto supo que había tenido una hija, parte de su enfado se esfumó, sustituido por orgullo. Lo que más deseaba la Senju era que su nieto tuviese al fin una vida normal. Se arrepentía de pocas cosas durante su mandato como hokage, pero la más notable era la de haber cargado el destino del mundo en un chico que debería de haber estado disfrutando de su vida de una maldita vez… Esa niña, su "bisnieta" oficiosa, era la demostración de que Naruto podía lograrlo. Podía tener una vida feliz.- es la viva imagen de kushina uzumaki, la última princesa del remolino.- tras decir esto, la Senju acarició la mejilla de la niña, que la respondió con una sonrisa. Se notaba que Shio estaba en su salsa con toda esa gente haciéndola carantoñas.

-Ba chan…- intentó hablar Naruto, sin saber qué decir. Hubiese querido decirle algo a la ojimiel antes de exiliarse, como con Hinata, Sai o Sasuke, pero en serio que no tuvo tiempo. Aunque eso no restaba culpa al ojiazul. Sin contar que temía un buen capón de su abuela oficiosa…

-Naruto… tenía pensado mandarte volando de un golpe a Konoha por ser el peor nieto del mundo…- anunció una dolida Senju, aunque realmente estuviese actuando… su objetivo era otro bastante diferente.-… pero he decidido tener piedad. Así que tomaré a mi bisnieta, que sí que se merece mi cariño, y me olvidaré de tu falta de respeto…- declaró mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos, que no tuvo problemas para separarse de su padre la muy traidora, y se la llevaba fuera del corro, siendo seguida por alguna de las féminas, como Shizune o Sakura.- ¿Qué me dices Shio? ¿Vas a ser el orgullo de tu abuela Tsunade?

-Bachá.- exclamó la niña, obteniendo un grito de emoción de la normalmente serena Senju.

-AY, ¿lo habéis oído? ¡Soy su primera palabra!

-Tsu… Tsunade sama, creo que…- intentó corregirla Shizune. No en vano la habían oído decir ramen, papá e incluso sake antes…

-¿Qué dices Shio? ¿Que no es buena idea corregir a tu ba chan?- preguntó Tsunade a la niña con una sonrisa, entendiendo de inmediato la indirecta todas las demás féminas. La Senju no aceptaba un no por respuesta… nunca.

* * *

Con el ocaso llegando a la capital del país de la tierra, los escuadrones de Iwa dieron inicio a la operación de liberación de su país. Y lo hicieron al estilo shinobi: en las sombras y sin hacer ruido. Un shinobi vive siempre entre la luz y la oscuridad, en el rabillo del ojo, debe de ver sin ser visto, oír sin ser oído, matar sin morir en el ataque. Y la resistencia de Iwa había convertido eso en un arte. Había una razón por la cual ni una sola nación se había atrevido a intentar invadir Iwa, a diferencia de Kumo, konoha o Kiri, y era su orografía. Iwa era un infierno táctico para un invasor, mayor incluso que el desierto de Suna. En el inclemente desierto, si conocías las rutas o seguías los caminos, tarde o temprano encontrabas algún núcleo urbano con agua. En Iwa, en cambio, el propio terreno cobraba vida. El país de la roca era un infierno de montañas con mil cavernas interconectarlas, cavernas que cada mes se renovaban por crecimiento de aguas subterráneas que o el propio efecto de la gravedad. Podías ser el mayor experto del lugar en esas cuevas, que un par de meses fuera te harían un completo ignorante del terreno. Cuevas inundadas, desprendimientos que convertían cavernas en trampas mortales… Iwa era una tierra dura e inclemente. Como sus shinobi.

Los quinientos valientes de la resistencia aparecieron en pleno centro de la ciudad por esa misma razón: porque la orografía cambiante de Iwa impedía cualquier defensa efectiva contra un enemigo que se conociese ese sistema de cuevas mejor que tú. Un par de técnicas de Doton para comunicar túneles abandonados, sigilo, y tenías un cuerpo anbu a minutos del despacho del tsuchikage y perfectamente equipado. Y liderado por la reina de lava, el corazón de magma candente de la aldea de la roca. Kurotsuchi volvía a poner un pie en la aldea que la vio nacer, en la aldea que estaba destinada a liderar, y lo hacía con un objetivo: rescatar a sus conciudadanos prisioneros. El ejército de la secta se nutría de prisioneros a los que inyectaban el suero del Shinju para usarlos como carne de cañón, y los tenía a decenas de miles. Pero, aún así, no eran ni una cuarta parte de toda la población que había en Iwa. Y todos aquellos capturados por esos cerdos sólo podían estar retenidos en aquel lugar, esperando para ser usados como los que les habían precedido. Iwa era su gente, y Kurotsuchi había jurado defender Iwa hasta la muerte. En esa noche de venganza y castigo, sacarían a todos los que pudiesen por esos túneles, vaciarían de escudos humanos ese lugar. Y después, Naruto uzumaki podría borrar esa ciudad hasta los cimientos si lo desease, todo podría volver a reconstruirse.

Varios equipos se fueron separando, cada cual con un objetivo asignado, desde sabotaje hasta el rescate, priorizando mujeres y niños indefensos. Y Kurotsuchi y sus veinte mejores anbu con un objetivo aún más importante: rescatar a la sombra de la roca. Los informes eran claros: Giman, el misterioso enmascarado que reinaba ahora en la secta, nunca salía de la torre del tsuchikage, y nadie había logrado ver a sanada en los campos de prisioneros que abundaban en la ciudad. Ergo estaba con Giman, como prisionero principal. Y seguramente como un cebo para la pelinegra, de ahí que sólo fuese con veinte hombres y no con cien: si era una trampa, mientras ese desgraciado fuese a por ellos, sus hombres rescatarían a sus conciudadanos y al kage aprovechando la distracción. Todos los pobres desgraciados de la secta que se cruzaron cayeron al suelo con kunai atravesando sus gargantas, incapaces de emitir el más mínimo ruido. O desaparecían en las sombras cuando los anbu de Iwa salían de ellas por su espalda. O caían al suelo sin cabeza cuando descendían desde los tejados los guerreros de las máscaras. Kurotsuchi llegó a un callejón cercano a su destino, donde dos guardias se encontraban patrullando al doblar la esquina. La joven, vestida con equipamiento anbu en lugar de su tradicional vestido rojo, se acercó desde las sombras a cobrarse la pieza. Un salto, un kunai a la garganta, una llave con giro para partir el cuello, y antes de que volviese a tocar el suelo volvía a estar sola en ese callejón.

Llegó hasta la entrada trasera de la torre junto a sus hombres, y se posicionó a un lado de la puerta con su máscara de tigre tapándole el rostro, mientras Yoshi, su anbu más veterano, un excelente usuario del Doton y del Suiton, se situaba delante de ella y el resto de sus hombres en fila india a sus espaldas. Una señal de Yumi, el anbu sensorial del grupo, indicó con señas cuatro objetivos dentro, y otros seis en los pasillos. A una señal de la dirigente, Yoshi tiró la puerta abajo, entrando los anbu en completo silencio al lugar. Empleando su chakra, Kurotsuchi se subió al techo, y de la que lo hacía dos kunais salieron de sus manos para clavarse en la frente de dos objetivos, mientras sus hombres despachaban a los otros dos de la misma forma. Otros diez continuaron sin inmutarse hacia los pasillos, siempre en fila india, matando a cualquier enemigo que se atreviese a cruzarse en su camino, rumbo al último piso, al lugar donde Yumi había identificado dos marcas de chakra potentes junto a varias más débiles. Seguramente Sanada y Giman junto al resto de carceleros. Subieron las escaleras, de vez en cuando ocultándose en las sombras como espectros para evitar el riesgo de poner en alerta a sus enemigos. Y, paso a paso, llegaron al último piso, posicionándose de forma táctica en la puerta para repetir el proceso del principio. Yoshi abrió la puerta con una estaca de piedra, y entraron con rapidez.

La sala era una inmensa sala circular, la sala donde normalmente se celebraban los consejos de Iwa. Pero su tradicional mesa de ébano había sido retirada, así como las sillas. Sólo estaba la sala con su nuevo ajuar: en el centro, varios espejos rectangulares descansaban en soportes de madera, mientras que las paredes del lugar estaban cubiertas de raíces del Shinju, así como de más de esos extraños espejos. Y todo en silencio, para preocupación de la reina de lava. Kurotsuchi hizo una seña a Yoshi para que avanzase la mitad del escuadrón, tras aclararla Yumi que no percibía muestras de chakra en el lugar, que esas dos firmas de chakra estaban pasando la inmensa puerta del otro lado del cuarto, puerta que daba a los aposentos del tsuchikage. Con las katanas desenfundadas, los diez anbu avanzaron con cautela, observando a su alrededor en una pose de tensión. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, y demasiado tranquilo. Uno de los shinobi examinó un espejo cercano, mientras el resto los esquivaba de camino a su objetivo. Esos espejos eran extraños: no estaban hechos de cristal, sino de metal. Reflejaban al anbu, pero muy tenuemente, y eso le hizo preguntarse… ¿para qué querría Giman esas planchas gigantescas de metal? Mirando su propio reflejo, el metal se comenzó a revolver, para sorpresa del anbu. Y, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, unas manos con garras salieron de la plancha, agarrando con fuerza a su víctima y arrastrándola a ese metal, ahora fundido.

Su grito de dolor al sentir el líquido fundirse con su piel hasta llegar al hueso fue tan espeluznante que todos los anbu del lugar se giraron hacia su posición con las katanas preparadas. Y, de pronto, más figuras salieron de los espejos, arrastrando a más anbu a ese terrible destino, sólo tres de los diez iniciales consiguieron alejarse de esas trampas, reuniéndose con el resto del escuadrón, que esperaba en la puerta de entrada en formación y con las katanas preparadas. El metal de cada espejo volvió a revolverse, deshaciéndose en charcos en el suelo para luego volver a tomar forma de una veintena de figuras humanoides. No tenían facciones en el rostro, sólo cuatro extremidades y uñas largas garras de metal, y sin emitir sonido alguno más allá del que hacían sus pasos al correr, se lanzaron a por los anbu. El choque fue desfavorable para los shinobi, puesto que sus katanas se partían al impactar a esos seres hechos de puro metal, y para empeorar la situación, las raíces de las paredes descendieron sobre los infortunados asaltantes desde el techo, agarrando a sus víctimas por el cuello. Pronto, la batalla se volvió desesperada, y Kurotsuchi lo entendió todo: está era la jodida emboscada que se temía, y ya no tenía sentido guardar el sigilo. Si morían todos, no habría misión que cumplir, hiciesen o no hiciesen ruido, y el resto de escuadras ya debían de haber llegado a sus objetivos.

La reina de lava y los seis anbu que quedaban entendieron la situación a la perfección, y comenzaron a exclamar sus técnicas. Estacas de piedra impactaron contra esas figuras de metal, logrando mellarlas y en algunos casos romperlas, proyectiles de agua partieron las raíces, bolas de fuego quemaron las paredes… pero no era todo lo efectivo que necesitaban. Un grupo de figuras de metal agarraron a Yumi aprovechando que está había finalizado una kata sobre una raíz reforzando su filo con futon y estaba desprotegida. La anbu gritó de dolor cuando una de esas figuras la cortó el brazo, mientras otra la arrancaba la pierna sin contemplaciones y una raíz descendía para aprisionarla y absorberla el chakra. Sólo quedaban Kurotsuchi, Yoshi y dos anbu más… debía de tomar medidas extremas. Tras exclamar Youton: yokai no jutsu, una inmensa cantidad de lava salió de la boca de la pelinegra, inundando la sala con magma fundido y ardiente. El metal de las figuras, a pesar de ser macizo, se fundió al contacto del líquido rojo, mientras los vapores incendiaban las raíces del techo y paredes. Sus anbu de escolta sólo tuvieron que emplear el elemento suiton para endurecer el magma y así poder andar hasta su destino, ya libres de posibles trampas.

-Suficiente…- declaró una voz en el silencio de la habitación. De un sunshin de tierra, apareció una figura frente a los anbu. Se trataba de un hombre vestido con una roída túnica marrón que no dejaba ver sus rasgos, con una máscara de madera pintada de naranja con espirales. No era excesivamente alto, pero lo compensaba con ese aura de poder que desprendía. Todo shinobi aprendía a medir superficialmente el chakra de su enemigo antes de una batalla de manera automática, era un tic aprendido. Y el de ese individuo indicaba como mínimo un nivel kage. Sólo había una persona que respondiese a esas características…

-Giman…- pronunció con seriedad la kunoichi tras su máscara anbu, mientras sus hombres adoptaban una pose de guardia, Yoshi encarando su katana y reforzándola con Doton, los otros anbu unas kusarigama y Kurotsuchi un kunai. Ese era su objetivo a asesinar si querían rescatar a Sanada, y por muy fuerte que fuese, le harían frente. Eran cuatro contra uno, y ellos tenían de su parte a la nieta del gran Onoki, siempre tendrían una posibilidad.

-Kurotsuchi, también conocida como la reina de lava…- comentó despreocupadamente el sectario, avanzando con tranquilidad hacia sus enemigos.-… resulta que yo también soy el rey… pero del metal.

De pronto, el aire pareció enrarecerse mientras Giman emitía chakra. Los shinobi se tensaron, esperando su ataque, pero este vino de donde menos se esperaban. Los dos anbu a la espalda de Kurotsuchi emitieron un grito ahogado, y al darse la vuelta, la pelinegra vio como sus propias kusarigama se habían enredado en su cuello, asfixiándolos. Yoshi y Kurotsuchi iban a reaccionar, pero sus propias armas les traicionaron: la katana del anbu se licuó hasta adoptar la forma parecida a una serpiente, atando las dos muñecas del anbu y pegándolo a una pared cercana, mientras su propia armadura metálica se adhería a la pared y lo dejaba paralizado. Kurotsuchi, a pesar de tener la suerte de no llevar peto metálico, incurrió en el error de llevar un kunai en las manos. Su arma también se licuó, y la quemó las manos entre el grito de dolor de la fémina, para luego enrollarse en sus muñecas y atarla al suelo. Con sus rivales vencidos, Giman se agachó para observar más de cerca a la reina de lava y quitarla su máscara, todo sin emitir ningún ruido, examinándola mientras la joven gritaba de dolor. Y tras fijar su vista en el lado derecho de su cadera, sus ojos marrones se apartaron de ella, mientras el sectario se alejaba y tocaba la puerta de los aposentos del tsuchikage. Y, tras abrirse la puerta, de ellos no salió un capturado Sanada Namiashi, no, lo hizo un individuo esquelético, de piel enfermiza y calvas en su maltrecho cabello, que se movía con una pierna deforme y retorcida y una pose grotesca.

-¿Te esperabas a Sanada, Kurotsuchi? No te iba a dar ese gusto… no, Sanada estará aquí luego, encerrado y harapiento… no sabéis cuidar ni a vuestro kage…- comentó con crueldad el sectario.- no, en su lugar os esperaba alguien… diferente. ¿Conoces al temido Urayamu, el señor de los venenos? Si te ha dejado impresionada, aún no le has visto más… "suelto".- bromeó, para luego hacerle una seña al repugnante ser. Kurotsuchi abrió los ojos con terror y asco cuando la boca del individuo se abrió hasta desgarrarse, mientras a infinidad de arañas de diversos tamaños y colores fueron abandonando ese cuerpo, que se deshinchó como un balón pinchado en cuanto los insectos abandonaron su carcasa. Las arañas se dirigieron a la pelinegra, que gritó de terror al verlas acercarse.- Urayamu, no. Ella es mía. Puedes usarlo a él.- sugirió, señalando a un aterrorizado Yoshi, que desde su pared se retorció entre gritos de terror cuando el enjambre se dirigió hacia él. El anbu giró la cabeza, suplicó, lloró, pero las arañas avanzaron inclementemente hasta su boca. Sus gritos se tornaron en ahogados gemidos de dolor cuando las arañas comenzaron a entrar por su boca, oídos y nariz, para luego comenzar sus ojos a ponerse en blanco y su cuerpo a sufrir espasmos grotescos. Eso fue demasiado para el estómago de la kunoichi, que vomitó en el suelo entre lágrimas, no sólo por lo visto, sino porque, por un instante, ella iba a sufrir eso.- Lo sé, repugnante… nunca me acostumbraré… ven, sígueme, te enseñaré algo diferente.

La kunoichi no pudo resistirse cuando el metal de sus muñecas tiró de ella, siendo arrastrada tras el sectario a través de los pasillos. Atravesaron las estancias del tsuchikage, las estancias donde antaño ella vivía con su abuelo, en dirección al inmenso balcón del salón central. Las argollas de las manos de Kurotsuchi volvieron a mutar, atrapándola una mano a la barandilla del balcón, dejándola su requemada y ahora inútil mano derecha libre. La kunoichi iba a encararse con el sectario, cuando su mirada se centró en las calles de Iwa. En ellas, unas inmensas raíces y una infinidad de sectarios con antorchas recorrían las calles, victoriosos. Los apéndices blancos del Shinju entraban en los últimos reductos donde los hombres de la resistencia se habían acuartelado para resistir, tomándolos como si fuesen manos gigantes y ellos granos de arroz, y absorbiéndolos el chakra hasta dejarlos secos; mientras los sectarios conducían a los rehenes capturados a los lugares donde recibirían el suero del dios árbol. No sólo la recepción de Giman, todo había sido una trampa, el enemigo los había esperado y atacado cuando no podían escapar. Pero… ¿Cómo supo de su llegada? Sólo sus hombres más leales tuvieron conocimiento del ataque, incluso la mayoría de sus guerreros no supieron de esa operación hasta esa misma tarde, por seguridad. Era imposible que hubiese un traidor.

-Co… ¿Cómo?- preguntó la kunoichi como pudo, obteniendo una ligera risa de Giman.

-No tienes un traidor, si temes eso. No, todo ha sido mucho más simple. Mi dios me ha legado un gran poder, el del elemento **kinzoku (metal)** , y entre sus mil dones incluye el de percibir el metal a kilómetros. Os sentí llegar por vuestros túneles hace horas, con todas esas katanas, petos, kunai... sólo tuve que preparar a mis hombres, y ahora tengo cientos de soldados nuevos, muchas gracias.

-No… vencerás…- juró la joven con rabia, obteniendo otra hiriente carcajada de Giman.

-¿crees que no? Si no has comprendido todo el plan… dime, ¿has visto a los arbóreos de mi dios? Son una maravilla… el siguiente paso en la evolución… es verlos y oír en mi mente ese viejo dicho uzumaki, "quod somos, ho queritis", o traducido, lo que somos, lo seréis vosotros… veo que todavía no lo entiendes… Te preguntarás de dónde han salido, así que te lo mostraré…- comentó con sorna el enmascarado, para hacer una seña con la mano después. Una inmensa raíz ascendió hasta ellos como si fuese un tentáculo, y colgando de ella se encontraban decenas de cuerpos, todos conectados al Shinju por esos repugnantes apéndices blancos. Pero, cuando vio más de cerca algunos, la kunoichi no pudo evitar gritar de horror. Muchos de ellos presentaban deformidades en sus cuerpos, mientras su piel se iba sustituyendo poco a poco por una corteza blanca similar a la de esos seres de pesadilla. Los arbóreos no eran seres ajenos a la humanidad, eran la propia humanidad, deformada, mutada por el Shinju.- exacto Kurotsuchi, los arbóreos fueron humanos en su día, humanos a los que el Shinju ha bendecido con su semilla y transformado a su imagen y semejanza, la evolución… aunque no quieran evolucionar. Y ahora toda tu nación reposa en las cavernas bajo nosotros, transformándose… todas esas mujeres y niños, todos esos hombres, a un par de semanas de no volver a ser humanos nunca más…- finalizó con crueldad el enmascarado, mientras Kurotsuchi no podía evitar contener las lágrimas. Toda su gente… les había fallado, y les iban a convertir en monstruos. Sin remisión. Iwa iba a morir y transformarse en la savia del dios árbol… para siempre.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- preguntó una vencida Kurotsuchi, rumiando el fracaso de su operación.

-porque quiero que veas lo que le espera a tu nación… quiero que desesperes.- confesó con sadismo el sectario.- y cuando gastes tu última lagrima, te inyectaré esto.- continuó, mostrando una jeringuilla con un liquido rosa demasiado familiar para la reina de lava.- y me dirás todo lo que quiero saber. Dónde está cada hombre de la resistencia, puntos débiles de la alianza, situación de los campamentos de refugiados de Iwa… incluso te usaré como un juguete un tiempo, eres… deliciosa…- reveló Giman, mirándola de arriba abajo con lascivia, provocando una mueca de asco en la joven. Por dentro, Kurotsuchi se desesperaba buscando una solución, pero estaba bloqueada. Giman prosiguió su burla con un tono más hiriente.- ¿buscas una salida? Como si pudieses teletransportarte, pobre ilusa…

Ese comentario hizo a la pelinegra abrir los ojos con asombro. Claro, si que tenía una manera de escapar. E incluso de pedir ayuda. Giman no se había dado cuenta de que su kunai de la parte derecha de la cadera no era normal, que sus tres puntas no eran su única anomalía. Tenía la mano derecha libre, y el sectario ahora no se lo esperaría… era su oportunidad. La joven, ignorando el dolor, dio un fuerte cabezazo al sectario para apartarlo, aún haciéndose ella una brecha por la dureza de esa máscara, y luego puso su mano en el puñal y aplicó chakra con desesperación. Un brillante relámpago amarillo la envolvió, y antes de que Giman pudiese reponerse del golpe y reaccionar, la kunoichi desapareció en un haz de luz amarilla. El sectario se quedó inmóvil, contemplando el lugar donde antes estaba su rehén, dibujando una sonrisa bajo su máscara mientras Urayamu aparecía a su espalda con su nuevo cuerpo. Mira que eran cerrados de mente estos shinobi, lo que le había costado inducirla a que usase ese kunai que había reconocido en cuanto vio… No en vano pertenecía al shinobi más grande del continente. El se esperaba que fuese una forma de llamarlo, no de transportarse ella, pero no se iba a quejar. Daba igual el orden de los factores…

- **Mi señor…** \- intervino el enjambre.- ¿ **Por qué la ha dejado escapar tras revelarla su plan? Ella habría sido un cuerpo perfecto, me habría hecho inmune al fuego con su magma…**

-Urayamu, ella debía de escapar… no estamos comiendo, estamos pescando… y nuestra presa necesita un cebo adecuado para que venga a nosotros… si quieres pescar un buen pez, la mosca del anzuelo debe de gustarle…- reveló con una sonrisa psicótica. Era hora de jugarse el destino del mundo a cara o cruz.

* * *

La fiesta de bienvenida de Naruto seguía su curso de manera normal. Bueno, normal para el concepto de Konoha, que había que admitir que era un concepto extravagante para el resto del mundo. En las fiestas normalmente se forman corros de gente hablando, algunas parejas bailan, quizás alguien dice algo por un micro… En la fiesta de Naruto, en cambio, un ebrio ninja con un horrible spandex verde intentaba convencer a un más ebrio Konohamaru de hacer un duelo de copas y lagartijas simultáneas mientras tenten y hanabi contemplaban todo con vergüenza; un ninja con una máscara cubriéndole la boca y un sombrero de hokage emitía risas pervertidas desde un rincón mientras leía un libro de cubierta naranja; una mujer rubia con dos coletas obligaba a su novio a voz en grito a aguantar despierto porque se lo estaba pasando en grande y él era un flojo… Incluso un gran corro de mujeres se encontraba en una ligera trifulca, puesto que Sakura quería coger a Shio en brazos y Tsunade literalmente le había amenazado de muerte si se atrevía a intentarlo, iniciándose una terrible batalla camuflada entre sonrisas y falsos cumplidos para no asustar a la niña, que contemplaba todo con curiosidad desde los brazos de su abuela. Normalmente, Naruto, como padre de la niña, se habría metido, pero sabía que su hija estaba totalmente a salvo. Y que esas mujeres escenificarían además lo que le querían hacer a la otra usándole a él como muñeco de pruebas, así que mejor alejarse. Y qué mejor zona para alejarse que la mesa del catering, dónde estaba lo que Naruto más había echado de menos sin contar a las mujeres de su vida…

…

…

El ramen de Ichiraku. Oh delicioso manjar, oh néctar de los dioses, ambrosía. Naruto no sabía lo que significaba esto último, pero sonaba a algo rico y lo había leído en un libro de Shion chan, así que seguro que era una buena descripción. Llevaba año y medio alimentándose de ramen casero instantáneo y del ramen de puestos ambulantes, una comida decente si, pero ni comparable con esa delicia que le habían traído Ayame y Teuchi, que se olían que Naruto habría añorado como nunca en su ausencia. Y habían acertado plenamente, el rubio todavía lloraba al recordar cuando Sakura le cocinó un plato de ramen ecológico prometiéndole que sería igual de rico que el de Ichiraku. Fue MUY cruel… y Naruto demostró que sí que sabía mentir cuando dijo que estaba muy rico, no en vano su novia se había esforzado de verdad en hacerlo… Así que, en cuanto Ayame le reveló que en el catering había de su ramen, Naruto se olvidó de todo lo demás. Sólo estaba ese plato y él. Con delicadeza, tomó los fideos con los palillos como si fuesen sus manos acariciando la piel femenina. Olfateó ese bello aroma, el aroma del amor, un aroma que le despertaba mil emociones, y se llevó con serenidad los fideos a los labios. No iba a ser como esos palurdos que lo devoraban sin captar su esencia, no. Como fanático de ese plato, lo tomaría despacio, sin prisas… y sin descanso. Su gemido casi se asemejó al de un orgasmo cuando probó el primer bocado, ese sabor descendiendo por su garganta… volvía a estar en el paraíso, con el sol iluminándole, sin sentir dolor… era la gloria… Pero entonces alguien le jaló el kimono tímidamente desde atrás. Naruto, sorprendido, se dio la vuelta, pero tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para ver al causante de todo. Un niño pelirrojo con ojos azul turquesa, de un año de edad a lo sumo, le observaba con una sonrisa.

-Vaya vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí…- declaró Naruto con una sonrisa, obteniendo otra del infante. Ese pelo rojo y esos ojos eran de inconfundible procedencia, sólo le diferenciaba de su padre su piel tostada. Naruto ya sabía antes de desaparecer que Matsuri estaba embarazada de su gran amigo gaara, y ante él tenía el resultado. El niño le observó primero a él, y luego al plato, y Naruto entendió de inmediato lo que quería.-… no eres listo tú ni nada ¿eh? Venga, te doy un poco, pero no le digas nada a tu madre, ¿lo prometes?.- el pequeño asintió con una sonrisa traviesa, y Naruto le dio a probar unos fideos pequeños, comiéndolos el infante con ganas. Y la inmensa sonrisa que dibujó, junto con esos ojos abiertos, le indicó lo que ya sabía que pasaría.- ¿así que te gusta eh? Pues cada vez que vengas a Konoha te invitaré a ramen, pero sólo si te portas bien, ¿trato hecho?- el joven sonrió y asintió efusivamente, arrancándole una carcajada a Naruto. Entonces, de entre los invitados, apareció una apurada Matsuri, que de inmediato se relajó cuando vio que su hijo estaba acompañado y seguro.

-Yashamaru kun, así que aquí estabas…- declaró la castaña, sonriendo cuando el niño intentó volver a escaparse y Naruto le atrapó con tranquilidad.- gracias Naruto, no te imaginas lo que lamento que aprendiese a andar tan rápido…- se disculpó la mujer, tomando al niño en brazos.

-No te preocupes, la mía hace cosas parecidas, pero hablando, no andando… - comentó Naruto con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse al niño.- recuerda lo que me has prometido eh.- recordó, obteniendo un asentimiento contento del hijo del kazekage, mientras su madre se lo llevaba tras despedirse de Naruto. El rubio, sin embargo, ya había percibido una presencia a su espalda, así que habló al aire.- Es un niño precioso, enhorabuena Gaara…- felicitó, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse al pelirrojo mayor.

-Gracias Naruto…- contestó el kazekage, aunque su tono avergonzado le indicaba a Naruto que iba a suceder lo que se temía.- Naruto… quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió hace dos años… yo… yo cometí un error, traicioné a mi mejor amigo y…

-Agua pasada no mueve molino, Gaara…- repuso un sereno Naruto, para luego posar su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.- Tu procura no volverlo a repetir. Hemos tenido la suerte, y la desgracia, de estar en las dos caras de la moneda: hemos sido parias, y hemos sido héroes. No debemos de olvidarlo jamás, sobre todo para que los que nos sigan no sufran los mismos errores del pasado…- declaró Naruto, mientras ambos observaban como el pequeño yashamaru tocaba la cara de Shio aprovechando que su madre, Tsunade y Sakura estaban discutiendo, mientras la niña le miraba el pelo con atención y jugueteaba con su chupete. Ese pelo era rojo, como el suyo… Gaara entendió de inmediato el mensaje, y sonrió. Y, ya puestos, hizo una pequeña broma.

-Parece que tu ahijado y tu hija se llevan muy bien…- dejó caer el pelirrojo, obteniendo un gesto de sorpresa de Naruto. Así que ese pequeño diablillo era su ahijado… no iba a negar que, viendo el gusto que seguramente desarrollaría por el ramen, le tomaría mucho cariño. Aunque luego comprendió esa insinuación y su gesto tornó a uno sombrío mientras observaba al kazekage.

-Espero que tu hijo no tenga malas intenciones con tu ahijada… ella es una señorita y hasta los cincuenta mil años no la dejaré estar con chicos…- declaró un protector Naruto, obteniendo primero una carcajada contenida de gaara y luego un gesto de sorpresa en respuesta. Así que ambos habían pensado lo mismo y habían nombrado a su amigo como padrino… el pelirrojo en serio se sintió honrado, se esperaba a Sasuke o Kakashi como padrino antes que a él, pero luego entendió más esa decisión. No sólo era honrar a un amigo, si algo le ocurría a Naruto, quien estaría en mejor posición para cuidar de esa niña sería el pelirrojo de Suna, toda vez que Konoha estaba descartada por su ley de restauración de clan. Y eso le hizo sentirse aún más orgulloso: al contrario de lo que pensaba, Naruto nunca había dejado de confiar en él. Ambos se dieron la mano, en señal de mutuo respeto, indicando que todo lo malo había quedado atrás.- Por cierto, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- el kage asintió y le pasó disimuladamente el encargo, hablando ambos de lo que haría Naruto con eso hasta que un grupo de chicas decidió interrumpirles.

-Naruto, al fin te encontramos…- declaró Sasame con una sonrisa radiante, acompañada de koyuki, Shizuka y Hokuto, reaccionando Naruto con sorpresa al verlas. No sólo porque había mucho que no las veía, sino también porque todas llevaban los distintivos de sus rangos. Tres kage y dos princesas en ese corro si contaba a Gaara, Naruto se sentía pequeño por momentos. Pero eso no eliminaba la alegría por verlas a todas, así que la sorpresa dio paso a una animada charla, incluso al poco tiempo se unió a la conversación Hinata, que también quería saludar a Naruto personalmente.

Mientras, en el corro de mujeres, la intensa batalla había finalizado. La vencedora era una kunoichi de ojos jade, y el premio un precioso angelito de pelo rojo, que la sonreía feliz en sus brazos. Sakura no iba a negarlo: había echado de menos a esa niña cada segundo, para ella era como su propia hija, y llevaba queriendo estrujarla desde que la vio entrar en la sala. De ahí su enconada lucha con su maestra: la haruno sabía que, como no se impusiese, no tocaría a esa niña en semanas, que sería sólo para la Senju. Y no, Sakura también quería su momento con Shio. Gracias a Kami, Sakura conocía una debilidad de la ojimiel, y tenía la suerte de que fuese fin de semana y esa debilidad fuese aprovechable. Tras fracasar en todos sus "diplomáticos" intentos de rescatar a su hija de su secuestradora, la pelirrosada sólo tuvo que sugerir que el tener una bisnieta tan guapa sólo se podía celebrar bebiendo un vaso de buen sake, aprovechando que era Sábado. Y claro, la Senju cayó redonda en esa trampa. Misión cumplida, ahora Tsunade estaba feliz brindando en grupo entre risas por esa niña tan guapa que le había robado el corazón, y una sonriente Sakura achuchaba a su pequeño angelito de ojos violetas, que emitía gorgojos contentos y jugueteaba con su colgante. La ojijade tenía que admitirlo: fuera de los brazos de Naruto, nunca se había sentido tan plena.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño angelito? ¿Me has echado de menos?- le preguntó Sakura a Shio mientras la sujetaba en brazos, obteniendo otro gorgojo contento de la niña cuando la haruno la dio un beso en la frente.- Yo también a ti mi tesoro…- reconoció con una inmensa sonrisa la pelirrosada.

-Akura chá.- contestó la niña tirando el chupete, para extasis de la haruno.

-Si, Akura chá, recuerda siempre que esa es tu primera palabra eh.- repuso con cariño la ojijade, devolviéndole el chupete a la niña, que la regaló otra sonrisa.- Bien, y ahora vamos a buscar a papá para darle un premio por ser tan valiente y salvarnos a todos, que le hará mucha ilusión, ¿Qué te parece? Vamos a ver dónde está papá…

La haruno buscó entre los invitados al uzumaki. Pudo ver que Inari había hecho buenas migas con Konohamaru, al fin y al cabo eran de la quinta, y como Tsunade atrapaba a Ino antes de que se escapase y la invitaba a una nueva ronda. Y, entre toda esa gente, pudo ver a su querido rubio. Normalmente habría sonreído con ganas al ver al amor de su vida, pero, cómo no, estaba acompañado. Y, para variar, de mujeres. Y todas pretendientes declaradas: la otokage, que ya había tenido sus más y sus menos con la haruno cuando la anunció que, si la pelirrosada fracasaba en su relación, ella no dudaría en tomar su puesto; la hoshikage, Hokuto, que sólo la faltaba derretirse viendo cómo lo miraba, ya cuando tuvieron esa misión en la aldea de la estrella la haruno se fijó en que miraba insistentemente al uzumaki; koyuki, la princesa de las nieves, una actriz de indudable belleza que le regaló a Naruto su primer beso con foto y autógrafo incluido; y Shizuka, la princesa de la Villa nadhesiko, una mujer que le resultaba desagradablemente idéntica a si misma en el aspecto físico… sólo que con mucho más pecho la muy… y que, debido al estúpido de Jiraiya, había llegado a ser PROMETIDA de SU Naruto, como le había confesado el rubio, intentando evitar que la ojijade se enterase por su cuenta y la situación se tornase peligrosa. Sólo faltaba Hinata y ya estarían… ah no, la ojiperla acababa de aparecer… ya estaban todas las fangirls de Naruto… de SU Naruto… el cual, cómo no, reía y bromeaba en lugar de liberar su manto de chakra rojo y matarlas a todas…

-Mira, ahí está tu… papá…- masculló entre dientes la haruno, mientras Shio la miraba de forma serena. Puede que no tuviese ni un año de vida, pero hasta ella sabía que en ese momento no era recomendable llamar la atención de "Akura chá".-… el baka hentai de tu papá…- comenzó a maldecir la ojijade, que notaba la vena de su frente hincharse. Todas se estaban riendo a coro mientras Naruto contaba una anécdota de Shio… encima usar a su hija para ligar, que miserable, y pensar que estaba enamorada de ese hentai…-… el estúpido baka que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que rodearse de princesas busconas y atractivas…- en ese momento, Sasame se abrazó a Naruto desde un lado mientras este enrojecía. Porque Sakura estaba sosteniendo a su angelito en brazos, que si no la ojijade habría destruido cada rincón de esa torre… Sakura sólo pudo gruñir de una forma casi animal para si.-… BAKA, como no te separes de ella ahora te mato…

Y, como si un sexto sentido hubiese advertido a Naruto del peligro, el uzumaki miró de reojo en dirección a la haruno, que por orgullo fingió no haberse percatado ni tan siquiera de su presencia, mientras acunaba a la niña con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. El rubio tuvo que reprimir una carcajada: su novia le enamoraba aún más cuando ponía ese gesto celoso y orgulloso, era puro carácter saliendo a flote. Con una excusa educada, el ojiazul se dirigió a sus dos "niñas", sin borrar su característica sonrisa del rostro. Una táctica infalible, lo sabía bien, Shio incluso dirigió sus manitas hacia su padre para que la aupase. Sakura le miró de reojo con un gesto neutro y esa mandíbula todavía apretada, resistiendo como podía a ese encanto de baka estúpido e imbécil. No le iba a dar el gusto de que supiese que estaba celosa, ah no. La pelirrosada era consciente de cómo habían cambiado las tornas desde que conoció a ese baka hentai, de que ahora era más fácil verla celosa a ella que a él, a diferencia de la época gennin, en la que la más mínima insinuación hacia la haruno hacía estallar al uzumaki. No es que su rubio no la quisiese, todo lo contrario, era sólo que él no los dejaba salir de forma volcánica. Eran dos formas igual de válidas de enfocar el ver amenazada su posición en una pareja. Pero el inmenso orgullo de Sakura no la iba a permitir dar la satisfacción al uzumaki, no señor: le dejaría en la más absoluta ignorancia y castigaría por su faceta hentai heredada de ero sennin de forma elegante, como la dama que era ella.

-¿Qué tal están mis dos princesas?- preguntó el rubio nada más llegar, tomando a su hija en brazos mientras Sakura le miraba con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bien, como las otras princesas con las que hablabas…- dejó caer la ojijade con veneno, mirando de reojo al grupo de féminas con el que antes había estado hablando Naruto, que se encontraban charlando entre ellas, ignorantes de la mirada de la haruno.

-Cariño, sólo son amigas, ya sabes que sólo tienes que compartirme con Shio.- declaró el uzumaki mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en el cuello. Sakura tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su muro de hielo, sobre todo cuando su olfato captó ese olor a roble del uzumaki tan cerca.

-No, si eso ya lo sé. Yo estaba muy tranquila aquí con Shio, eres tú el que ha venido aquí. Ni tan siquiera sabía que hablabas con ellas hasta que viniste desde allí…- se excusó la haruno con orgullo, intentando hacerle ver a su novio que no era el centro de todos sus pensamientos. Lástima que Shio decidiese aprender una palabra nueva en ese momento.

-Baka.- dijo la niña tras quitarse el chupete, arqueando la ceja Naruto y enrojeciendo la haruno hasta la piel por dentro. En su ataque de celos se había olvidado de que tenía en brazos a una esponja del aprendizaje, una esponja que la prestaba toda su atención cuando estaba cerca. Y todavía tenía que agradecer que no hubiese aprendido hentai… o buscona… Naruto sonrió mirando a la haruno, que completamente roja miraba a un lado, como si no fuese su culpa, y se dirigió a su hija.

-Exacto, papá es un baka, pero tú tienes que llamarme papá, ¿vale Shio? Papá bueno, baka malo…

-Papá baka.- repitió la niña, para luego reírse de forma traviesa. Hasta Sakura no pudo reprimir una ligera risa, sobre todo al oír suspirar al uzumaki con pesadez y responderla.

-Bueno, es un avance al menos… Sakura chan… te… ¿te importa acompañarme fuera un segundo?- preguntó de pronto el rubio, claramente nervioso, lo cual sacó a la haruno de su muro de hielo. Era raro ver a Naruto así.

-Claro…- respondió, acompañando al uzumaki fuera del salón. Una vez lejos de oídos curiosos, la haruno clavó sus orbes verdes en su novio con preocupación. Se le veía tenso, con miedo… era extraño.- ¿estás bien Naruto? Te noto nervioso…

-Ya… bu… bueno, es que nunca he hecho esto dattebayo… es… es un poco difícil dattebayo.- vale, estaba claro que el ojiazul estaba nervioso, dos dattebayo en la misma frase era algo muy poco común en él. La haruno le acarició la mejilla con ternura, buscando tranquilizarle.

-Tranquilo Naruto, puedes decirme lo que sea, no tengas miedo.- le dijo con un tono de voz suave, tragando grueso el ojiazul en respuesta y ofreciéndola a coger a Shio. Sakura la tomó con una ceja arqueada, ¿Naruto separándose de su hija sin más?

-Es… está bien… Sa… Sakura chan…- el rubio se arrodilló con un gesto algo torpe, sacando una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo. La haruno sintió su corazón desbocarse de golpe, identificando la clase de caja que era… era la de un...- sé… sé que es muy pronto, dattebayo… pe… pero quiero hacerlo… llevo en esta relación desde que tenía cinco años, y siempre he querido preguntarte esto… ¿Qui… quieres casarte conmigo?- Naruto abrió la caja, mostrando un bello anillo de compromiso. Era una pieza sobria, pero muy elegante, hecho en oro con una esmeralda brillante coronándolo. No era ostentoso, pero era precioso, justo del gusto de la haruno, que sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Co… ¿Cómo?- preguntó una superada Sakura, sintiendo un colapso de mil emociones en su cuerpo. Las piernas la flaqueaban, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sus ojos se humedecían… necesitaba segundos para asimilarlo todo…

-No… no fuiste la única que estuvo preparando una sorpresa toda la semana… Gaara y kurama me ayudaron, costó encontrar una esmeralda, al parecer son bastante escasas en esa tonalidad… el mismo que el de tus ojos, dattebayo… Sa… Sakura chan…he arriesgado mi vida ya muchas veces, y siempre pienso en ti al hacerlo… eres siempre mi razón para luchar… permíteme ser también tu marido… ser el único hombre que te toque, aquel con el que despiertes cada día… déjame tener el honor de ser Naruto haruno…- propuso Naruto, superando ya definitivamente sus nervios y lanzándose al ataque, mientras contemplaba a su novia llorar, temblorosa.- Sé… sé que es muy pronto… no tiene porque ser ahora… puedo esperar y…- pero el rubio no pudo completar la frase. Una emocionada Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, con cuidado de no hacer daño a Shio, uniendo sus labios con los suyos entre lágrimas de felicidad.

-Si quiero.- pudo decir entre besos, para luego continuar besando a su baka, tan impredecible que la había pillado completamente a contra pie.- Si quiero…- le dio otro beso, completamente emocionada. Desde el mismo instante en el que se reencontró con él juró que nunca se separaría de su lado, y ahora veía ese sueño más posible aún. Ser la esposa de Naruto uzumaki, un sueño hecho realidad.- Si quiero, si quiero, si quiero…- volvió a pronunciar como pudo, volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos.- pe… pero tengo dos condiciones…

-Pídeme lo que quieras…- declaró Naruto, dispuesto a traerla la luna si lo pedía. Su corazón iba a estallar de alegría, Sakura chan, la mujer de sus sueños, la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde los cinco años, la fémina más bella y fuerte del maldito universo, le había dicho que sí. A ÉL. Podía morirse tranquilo en ese instante…

-La primera es ser yo Sakura Uzumaki…- enumeró la haruno, para sorpresa del rubio.- eres el patriarca de tu clan, y Shio ya es una uzumaki. Sería un lío para ella cambiarse el apellido, y a mí no me importa ser Sakura uzumaki a partir de ahora…- expuso completamente sonrojada, obteniendo una inmensa sonrisa del rubio. Perfecto, no sólo lograba a la mujer de sus sueños, ¡su madre no le mataría cuando le viese en el otro lado por renunciar al apellido familiar!- y la segunda… qui… quiero casarme contigo ahora mismo…

-A… ¿Ahora?- preguntó un sorprendido Naruto. Desde luego no se esperaba eso.

-Aquí y ahora… están todos nuestros amigos… y no puedo… no puedo esperar un solo segundo para ser tu esposa… te amo Naruto, quiero ser tuya para siempre… sé que tendremos que volver a hacerlo en Konoha para que lo vea mi madre, si no te matará…- Naruto tragó hondo, recordando a uno de sus mayores miedos: mebuki Haruno.-… y que ya puestos se apuntará toda Konoha, ya sabes cómo te admiran… pero quiero que lo hagamos primero a solas… aquí… casémonos ahora.

Y Naruto no pudo negarle ese deseo. Básicamente porque no quería negárselo. Se había declarado con los nervios a flor de piel, imaginando mil situaciones, mil posibilidades. Incluso temía un rechazo, nunca se sabe. Pero ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiese imaginado que la mujer de sus sueños no sólo hubiese llorado de felicidad ante esa petición, sino que le hubiese pedido casarse ahí, inmediatamente. Que fuese Sakura uzumaki tras esa noche. La pareja volvió al lugar de la fiesta, disponiéndose Naruto a pedirle a Gaara que oficiase la ceremonia improvisada, mientras Sakura mostraba el anillo a su mejor amiga. Cualquier posibilidad de disimulo se fue por tierra cuando la yamanaka dio el grito de emoción más fuerte de su vida, tanto que hasta asustó a la pobre Shio. Las felicitaciones y gritos de alegría se sucedieron como una cascada, y todos quisieron participar en el evento. Gaara de inmediato preparó todo con la ayuda de varios invitados, mientras Ino no paró hasta conseguir algo nuevo (el anillo de compromiso de Naruto), algo viejo (la cinta de la bandana de konoha de la kunoichi), algo azul (aquí la yamanaka regaló con inmenso orgullo su cinta para el pelo de color azul turquesa a su mejor amiga) y algo prestado (Tsunade de inmediato la prestó su colgante, la senju no dejaba de ser la mujer más supersticiosa del planeta, y quería que eso saliese bien con toda su alma). Mientras tanto, Naruto fue de inmediato peinado y adecentado por insistencia de su prima, y Sasuke ejerció su papel de padrino por petición expresa del rubio, aunque con esa expresión de fastidio tan suya.

En una sala cualquiera de la torre del kazekage, Naruto esperó a su novia de la que la haruno era maquillada por sus amigas. Vestía su kimono azul marino que la haruno le había hecho ponerse para la fiesta, y su pelo se encontraba peinado hacia atrás de manera elegante. Se le notaba nervioso, tenso, para diversión de un aparentemente neutro Sasuke. El uchiha se cobró en ese momento cada broma previa del uzumaki, insinuando que a lo mejor la fémina se había arrepentido, o que era muy triste que el primer recuerdo de Shio fuese su padre siendo plantado en el altar. No era por ser cruel, pero de verdad que disfrutaba poniendo nervioso a su mejor amigo, y sabía de sobra que la ojijade no iba a faltar a la cita. Esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, ya lo había visto en su época gennin, donde, por mucha insistencia que mostrase Sakura en él, siempre la veía atenta a lo que hacía el uzumaki, y al uzumaki siempre buscando impresionarla. Y lo tuvo totalmente claro cuanto vio a Naruto vencer a Shukaku con sólo doce años, y todo porque su Sakura chan estaba en peligro. Kami los cría, y ellos se juntan... El rubio, para calmar sus nervios, fijó su vista en su hija. La pequeña Shio se encontraba en brazos de su abuela, que contemplaba el evento con orgullo. Ese día era, con diferencia, el más feliz de la vida de la Senju: no sólo conocía a su "bisnieta" y resultaba ser una niña encantadora, su hijo oficioso se casaba con su alumna predilecta. Siempre lo había deseado, y hoy, al fin, podía verlo. Y estaba segura de que los padres del rubio, y su querido Jiraiya, veían todo con orgullo desde el tenkai. No le faltaba mucha razón, Kushina incluso estaba dando saltos de alegría. Shio sonrió a su padre, a pesar del chupete, y contagió esa sonrisa a Naruto. Bajo la mirada de esos ojos violeta, no tendría jamás miedo.

Y entonces apareció. De la mano de Ino, una sonriente Sakura avanzaba hacia el altar improvisado. Estaba tan bella que a Naruto le faltó el aire por un momento: llevaba su largo pelo rosa recogido en un elegante moño, con el flequillo peinado hacia un lado, tapando parcialmente su frente. Se había maquillado ligeramente el rostro, pintándose la línea de los ojos, retocándose algo las pestañas, algo de colorete y un pintalabios suave; y vestía un elegante kimono rosa con estampados florales verdes. Los colores de la haruno, los favoritos del uzumaki, por eso había optado por ese kimono. La joven recorrió el camino hacia el altar sin despegar sus ojos jade del uzumaki, que la contemplaba embelesado, buscando grabar en su mente para siempre esa imagen. Se dispuso junto al rubio, mientras Gaara oficiaba la ceremonia. Nadie había preparado nada, no había ni discursos prefijados, ni salmos, ni votos matrimoniales. Sólo estaban ellos dos, y las personas que más apreciaban, todos sus amigos. Gaara comentó cuando conoció a ambos, y lo que le alegraba ver a su mejor amigo casarse con el amor de su vida. Para él, Naruto era un hermano más, y ahora tenía una nueva hermana. Con una frase solemne, el pelirrojo pidió a ambos contrayentes que se mirasen el uno al otro, y repitiesen lo que él decía.

-Yo, Naruto uzumaki…- comenzó a exponer el kage

-Yo, Naruto uzumaki…- repitió el rubio, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Sakura. Podría perderse en esos jades, y más ahora que brillaban de forma especial.

-… te acepto a ti, Sakura haruno, como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte…

-… te acepto a ti, Sakura haruno, como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte…

-… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe, dattebayo.- Naruto no pudo evitar usar esa coletilla, arrancando una risa a los presentes.

-Bien, y ahora…- Gaara se giró hacia la pelirrosada, que en ese momento sonreía de forma radiante.-… yo, Sakura haruno…

\- yo, Sakura haruno…- repitió la kunoichi

-… te acepto a ti, Naruto uzumaki, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte…

-… te acepto a ti, Naruto uzumaki, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte…

-… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- finalizó Sakura, sonriendo como nunca el ojiazul.

-¿Estáis deacuerdo en uniros para siempre, a través del tiempo y más allá de la vida?- preguntó solemnemente, aportando algo de su propia cosecha el pelirrojo.

-¡ **Shannaro, SIIIIII!** \- gritó inner a pleno pulmón.

- **Joder, el cachorro lo consiguió…** \- declaró un emocionado kurama, mientras Shukaku se le acercaba por un costado con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿ **Vas a llorar, zorrito?**

-¿ **Qué dices imbecil? Soy el gran kurama no kitsune, ¡yo no lloro! Sólo una cola y ningún cerebro…** \- respondió con inquina a la provocación de su hermano, y de pronto ambos se enzarzaron en OTRA pelea más en el nehan, mientras el resto de biju les ignoraban y observaban la ceremonia con felicidad.

-Si quiero.- respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Por el poder que me confiere mi cargo, y ante los ojos de los hombres y los dioses, yo os declaro marido y mujer, Naruto y Sakura uzumaki.- proclamó con orgullo, mientras Shizune no podía evitar emitir un lloro de alegría. Las bodas siempre la emocionaban.- Puedes besar a la novia.- sugirió al rubio con una sonrisa, y a Naruto no le faltó ni un segundo para obedecer.

Se aproximó a esos labios, abrazando a la haruno, ahora uzumaki, por el camino. Ambos respiraron ese aroma tan característico del otro, uno el cerezo, la otra el roble, y contemplaron los orbes de su ahora pareja para siempre con una sonrisa. Jade contra zafiro, siempre en liza. Y sus labios contactaron. Primero con suavidad, con miedo a que todo fuese un sueño y un movimiento en falso les pudiese hacer despertar. Y después con pasión, con ese sentimiento que cada uno despertaba en el otro. Un momento que grabaron a fuego en sus mentes, un instante que ojalá fuese eterno. El paraíso de cada uno ahora estaba en los brazos del otro, y no saldría de ahí jamás. Los gritos de júbilo inundaron la sala, mientras los invitados rodeaban a los contrayentes para darles su felicitación. Sakura tomó a Shio con alegría, mientras Tsunade daba el abrazo más fuerte de su vida a Naruto. Karin se unió a su familia, ahora mucho más grande, con una sonrisa inmensa tras esos lentes rojos. Incluso Sasuke se internó en la marabunta de felicidad para dar su enhorabuena a sus compañeros de equipo. Todo eran risas y alegría, pero, de pronto, Naruto tornó su rostro a un gesto serio. Sasuke también lo hizo al sentir el chakra de la sala perturbarse con su rinnegan, y no se sorprendió cuando Naruto apartó con un movimiento rápido a Sakura y Shio y agarró al vuelo algo que caía del techo. De un relámpago amarillo, una mujer cayó en brazos del uzumaki. Estaba herida, con sus ropas anbu desgarradas, y sus muñecas y manos presentaban quemaduras graves. Naruto la reconoció de inmediato, e ignoró cada grito de pánico de la sala para escuchar lo que la joven tenía que decirle.

-A… ayúdame… Naruto…- pronunció como pudo Kurotsuchi, para desmayarse de inmediato.

* * *

 **Y con esa petición final se inicia el tramo de conclusión de la obra. Es lógico: todo empezó con el Shinju y no terminará hasta que el Shinju desaparezca, es recurrente en mis fic hacer ciclos en este plan.**

 **Sobre el primer acto, ya iba siendo hora de una conversación de amigos. Naruto y Sasuke no han cruzado palabra desde la pelea en El Valle del fin hace casi dos años, y han ocurrido muuuuuchas cosas. El toque melancólico de Naruto es lógico, básicamente por lo que se explica después: le van a obligar a asumir una posición de poder que el no quiere. El Naruto de esta obra escogería sin dudarlo una vida en el campo, sin chakra, con su mujer e hijos, peeeeero el destino parece empeñado en llevarle a primera línea de batalla, sobre todo con ese enemigo desconocido tan poderoso acercandose. Ya lo dijo el Shinju en el capítulo "el ojo de la tormenta", justo al final, "el destino te morderá con fuerza". Enlazándolo con el final del segundo acto, Naruto teme corromperse por ese poder que le obligarán a tomar. El poder es así: saca lo peor de las mejores personas, corrompe. Y Naruto sabe que, como de un paso en falso, se convertirá en Menma. Suerte que tiene a un amigo vigilante y a una esposa que no le permitirá hacerlo. Tampoco lo interpretéis como que Naruto será un ejemplo de virtud: este Naruto ha aprendido a tomar un punto medio.**

 **Sobre el funeral... Anko y Juugo se merecían unas palabras. Siempre jode matar pjs que has desarrollado, pero así es una historia, a veces debes de elegir. Naruto tomará esas muertes como un empujón más hacia su destino, a la lucha. Si el se aparta, la buena gente sufre y muere. Y la conversación con Sakura... lo dije hace unos cuantos capítulos, el gran don de la pelirrosada es curar cualquier herida de Naruto, incluidas esas. Aunque en el primer acto casi nos le mate, pero era merecido, dejó a Sakura muy preocupada.**

 **Llegamos a la fiesta de bienvenida. Lógicamente, Naruto se merecía un poco de diversión, y allí están todos sus amigos. Y, junto a Sakura, su chica más importante. Al fin se produce el reencuentro y presentación en sociedad de Shio Uzumaki, princesa del remolino y heredera al trono de Uzushiogakure. Aunque supongo que Tsunade la acabara secuestrando y tendré que hacer otro fic con su rescate XD Y al fin culmino el SasuKarin, ya dije que no sería al uso, un "nos queremos, y estaremos juntos". Entre ellos hay cariño, y amistad, pero de momento no hay amor. Cuidarán de su hija, y ya se verá cómo actúa Sasuke, pero lo dicho, no es una historia al uso.**

 **Ya hemos podido ver a Giman en acción. El elemento metal lo tengo pensado desde el inicio del fic para el, y ahora lo está usando, y veis su efectividad. La secta no está muerta, y dentro de poco tendrá muuuuchos arbóreos, suerte que Kurotsuchi consigue escapar con el kunai de Naruto. Aunque Giman parece interesado en que Naruto se mueva, y ya sabéis lo que pasaría si el Shinju lograse el cuerpo del uzumaki...**

 **Y por último, mi acto preferido. SI SEÑOR. No sólo por la reconciliación entre Naruto y Gaara y la presentación de mini Naruto del desierto, ni por la nueva palabrota aprendida por Shio. LA DECLARACIÓN DE NARUTO A SAKURA. Diréis que son muy jóvenes, que llevan poco juntos y lo que queráis, pero han vivido ya dos guerras, se quieren con locura y ambos han removido cielo y tierra por el otro. El sí quiero de Sakura era obvio. Y me pareció muy tierno que lo hiciesen allí en ese momento, sobre la marcha y con todos sus seres queridos presentes, aunque tendrán que repetirlo en Konoha si o si (es ya una cuestión de estado, y faltan los padres de la haruno XD mebuki matara a Naruto como se entere). Lástima que la luna de miel vaya a posponerse... Kurotsuchi necesita ayuda.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente episodio será... Naruto, sennin de Iwa. Hasta el lunes!**


	44. Sennin de Iwa

Cap41: Sennin de Iwa

 **Buenas! Otro lunes más, otro capítulo más de KnK! Y tengo el placer de comunicaros que al fin he acabado la obra, ya tengo todos los capitulos hechos y esperando a ser subidos. No quiero tampoco saturaros, así que volveremos al sistema del inicio: lunes uno, jueves otro hasta acabar. Y puesto que sólo queda este, el siguiente y el epílogo, el lunes que viene termina esta historia. No me puedo creer que lo haya conseguido, la verdad es que cuando empecé no me esperaba ni que tuviese tanto seguimiento, ni que fuese a durar tanto, pero la inspiración vino y pude ponerlo por aquí. Quiero daros las gracias a todos, ya me explayaré más en el epílogo, así que no os distraigo más.**

 **Hoy nos encontramos con el último villano de la historia. Todo empezó con el Shinju, y debe de acabar con el Shinju, no creéis? No es plan de dejar sin tocar a un dios parasitario con la capacidad de esclavizar a la humanidad, no señor. Tendréis contraste dentro de la alianza, más narusaku (toooodos queremos al narusaku), y varios pjs que no aparecían desde hace tiempo y que volverán hoy. Espero que lo disfrutéis, un saludo!**

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

La llegada de Kurotsuchi puso en alerta máxima a Suna. El kazekage de inmediato ordenó que cada ninja patrullase los alrededores de la ciudad, y que se solicitasen informes de cada línea defensiva, mientras que Naruto, con la reina de lava aún en brazos e inconsciente, y tras asegurarse de que Tsunami cuidase de su hija, se transportó con las kunoichi médicos directamente al hospital para que la pelinegra recibiese atención inmediata. Para su alivio, sólo había caído inconsciente debido al dolor de las heridas en las manos, que presentaban quemaduras que llegaban prácticamente al hueso en algunas zonas. Unas heridas muy graves, pero nada de lo que no pudiesen encargarse las cuatro mejores médicos del continente. A las pocas horas, la joven de Iwa ya estaba despierta y con las manos más o menos funcionales, todo por obra y gracia de la gran Senju, su estudiante morena y las dos uzumaki; y los puestos de avanzada de la alianza confirmaron que no había tropas enemigas avanzando hacia sus defensas, por lo que se pudo rebajar el nivel de alerta y centrarse en otros menesteres. Kurotsuchi, en cuanto recobró la consciencia, se encontró al rubio velando por ella, y tras saber dónde se encontraba, explicó a unos apurados kages la situación en Iwa, el fracaso estrepitoso del asalto nocturno, la supervivencia de Urayamu (lo cual arrancó un gesto de pura rabia en hanabi, que se hallaba presente como escolta asignada a kitsune no Kibo) y el poder del nuevo enemigo, aquel que había estado al parecer moviendo los hilos de la secta, ese tal Giman.

Los kage de inmediato reunieron a sus principales estrategas y líderes anbu para celebrar una nueva reunión táctica, una en la que se decidiese como iba a proceder la alianza a partir de ahora. Y los asistentes fueron tantos que no se pudo celebrar en esa sala de hospital donde reposaba Kurotsuchi, habilitándose la infame sala donde Chikara realizó su ataque hace ya más de un año y medio, por supuesto debidamente habilitada y con unas medidas de seguridad extremas. A pesar de estar convaleciente, la pelinegra de iwa no aceptó un no por respuesta y se empeñó en acudir. Y, por supuesto, Naruto, que había estado pendiente de ella en todo momento, no la iba a dejar atravesarse todo el hospital en ese estado, así que, en medio de una luz amarilla, ambos aparecieron en la sala. La joven, tras agradecer a Naruto su ayuda, se sentó en el sitio asignado, mientras Naruto observaba el lugar con atención. Habían acudido todos los kage y daimyo involucrados en la alianza, ya fuesen del propio consejo gokage, o de las naciones externas que habían colaborado en la última batalla. Killer bee, escoltado por Mabui y Karui, ocupó la representación de Kumo como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, mientras Ao asumía todos los roles referentes a Kiri junto a dos oficiales. Por Konoha, Kakashi había acudido junto a Shikamaru nara, el estratega de la alianza; Sai, como líder provisional del escuadrón tobirama; Sasuke, como líder del escuadrón Kibo y encargado de la seguridad de la sala; y Sakura, como principal especialista médico en la savia del Shinju. En cuanto a Naruto, teóricamente no contaba con invitación al no pertenecer a ninguna nación, pero nadie iba a discutir su presencia. Todo lo contrario, agradecían en el alma que estuviese allí.

-Sentémonos y comencemos la sesión, por favor.- sugirió el kazekage, procediendo todos a tomar asiento en una inmensa mesa circular de roble. Naruto avanzó por la sala en dirección a su asiento escogido, y cuando pasó cerca de Sakura acarició su muñeca con suavidad y olfateó su cabello, arrancándola una sonrisa dentro de su pose seria. Aunque la mayoría de los presentes ya sabían que Sakura haruno era ya Sakura Uzumaki, el ojiazul sabía que la pelirrosada prefería ser profesional en estos entornos, no quería distraerla. El uzumaki prefirió sentarse en la grada y observar todo desde un segundo plano… a ver si habían aprendido la lección o seguían todos comportándose como borregos cuando se reunían. Y, sobre todo, por ver si necesitaban un poco de "educación". El pelirrojo se dirigió al nara, que como general del ejército tenía derecho a la primera palabra.- Nara sama, ¿podría exponernos la situación?

-Por supuesto, kazekage sama…- expuso el pelinegro con una expresión formal, aunque Naruto dibujó una media sonrisa. Seguro que el nara estaba pensando en el fastidio que le suponía todo eso.- qué problemático, yo sólo quiero ver nubes, ¿es tan difícil de entender?… Hace unas horas tuvimos conocimiento del fracaso de la operación de infiltración de la resistencia de Iwa en la torre del tsuchikage para rescatar a Sanada Namiashi, lo que nos indica que el enemigo no está tan débil como creíamos. Los informes aportados por Kurotsuchi sama, así como los recolectados por nuestra inteligencia, nos indican que un ejército de al menos treinta mil enemigos se encuentra acantonado en la ciudad.- numerosos murmullos se oyeron en la Sala. Era algo incomprensible: habían perdido a cincuenta mil efectivos en Suna, y aún así eran mayores en número que la alianza. La secta estaba más débil, sí, pero aún así seguía siendo poderosa.- Eso sin contar que, al parecer, cuentan con un nuevo líder, uno de como mínimo rango S en el libro bingo que mató a veinte anbu sin ayuda… se hace llamar Giman.

-¿Qué sabemos de ese individuo?- preguntó Gaara, temiendo un nuevo Chikara en ciernes.

-Lleva bastante tiempo en la secta.- comenzó a exponer Naruto antes de que lo hiciese Shikamaru, sorprendiendo al resto. Por lo que parecía, ese año el rubio no había dejado de informarse con su red de sapos.- maneja tierra y rayo, y sabe combinarlos para crear magnetismo, de una manera similar al tercer kazekage pero manejando el metal también en líquido por lo que ha contado kuro chan. Se enfrentó en su día a matatabi y lo venció, así que como mínimo debe de superar las dos colas en cuanto a potencial destructivo. No llega al nivel de Chikara… ni por asomo… pero sigue siendo peligroso.

-Gracias Naruto.- contestó Shikamaru, satisfecho con esa exposición concisa, para luego reanudar su exposición.- a ese enemigo además hay que sumarle a Urayamu, que al parecer sobrevivió a la batalla a pesar de las graves heridas infringidas por las anbu Hebi y Usagi. Pero lo más preocupante no es eso. Kurotsuchi sama, exponga lo que vio en Iwa.- la pelinegra, a pesar de sus heridas en las manos, se levantó para hablar, quedándose toda la sala en absoluto silencio.

-Durante nuestro asalto, combatí contra Giman, pero me derrotó antes de poder hacer nada.- eso ya era revelador, Kurotsuchi tenía nivel kage...- Y después me expuso su plan: la secta ha capturado a gran parte de la población de Iwa, todos aquellos que no pudimos evacuar en los primeros meses. Hombres, mujeres, niños… no han hecho distinción, y son cerca de cien mil personas. Pero lo peor es lo que están haciendo con ellos… ese puto psicópata me mostró varios de cerca… los está convirtiendo en arbóreos.- en la sala estalló un tumulto debido a esa revelación. Todos conocían de la existencia de esos seres de pesadilla, causantes de miles de muertes en la batalla de Suna, pero nadie se imaginaba ese origen.

-¿Es eso posible?- preguntó una realmente aterrada Sasame.- Esos seres… ¿fueron personas?- todos se giraron buscando respuestas de la experta en esa materia, la doctora haruno, ahora uzumaki.

-He estudiado la savia del Shinju y sus efectos en el cuerpo humano para elaborar un antídoto.- intervino Sakura con profesionalidad.- en sus mesas tendrán las pruebas de que esa transformación es posible. En la paciente que logramos despertar ya se podían apreciar esos cambios…- los allí presentes abrieron diversas carpetas que se les había proporcionado y pudieron ver fotos donde se podía ver el brazo de una niña con esa extraña corteza blanca en ciernes.

-¿Tu antídoto podría revertir esa transformación por completo?- preguntó Kurotsuchi, deseando por primera vez en su vida que al menos la engañasen…

-No… lo siento…- Se disculpó la doctora. Sakura lo tenía claro: era imposible recuperar a las víctimas pasado un cierto punto, cuando sus cuerpos se recubrían de esa corteza blanca era síntoma de que faltaba poco para que el dios árbol absorbiese por completo la psique del afectado y no dejase más que una cáscara vacía. Y ahí, ya no había ser humano, solo Shinju.- nuestra paciente fue curada justo en el umbral. Al parecer el Shinju transforma los cuerpos de sus víctimas primero, de una forma similar a lo que hacía kaguya con los zetsu blancos, pero lleva al cabo un paso más allá en su mejora. Pero, al igual que con los zetsu, llegados al punto de transformación, no se puede revertir: sólo queda una marioneta manejada por un amo, sin conciencia. Si esa gente está conectada a esas raíces y recibiendo ese veneno, están en proceso de transformarse.

-¿Ya son arbóreos?- preguntó un interesado Naruto desde la tribuna a Kurotsuchi, imponiéndose su voz sobre la del resto.

-No… me dijo que todavía faltan semanas para que se transformen… pero que es cuestión de tiempo…

-Sea cómo sea…- comenzó a explicar el nara con frustración. Ese rival debía de ser el que ideó la táctica de atacar por Tani, de inmediato había entendido su plan y su forma de actuar. Mataría por jugar una partida al sogi con ese hombre... era un puto genio.- una vez confirmado que esa transformación es posible, tengo que recordar que todo esto es una trampa, y clarísimamente. No sólo no es seguro que sea cuestión de semanas que se transformen, quizás sea cosa de años; es además el cómo lo ha dicho: le ha revelado todo a Kurotsuchi con una única meta, obligarnos a atacar.

-Nara sama, ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó una expectante koyuki, mientras Naruto apoyaba la suela de su bota derecho en la barandilla de enfrente de su fila en la grada y escuchaba. Momento de saber qué haría la alianza.

-Miremos todo con perspectiva: actualmente, ambos bandos están mermados. Ellos cuentan con treinta mil hombres de los casi cien mil que poseían anteriormente, un desastre táctico se mire por donde se mire.- todos asintieron, había unanimidad en cuanto a que la secta estaba herida grave.- Nosotros contamos con poco más de quince mil guerreros tras la batalla de Suna. En un principio, ellos podrían atacar, pero saben que sería un suicidio, nuestras defensas son mil veces mejores, y en el único punto débil, que es el sur, se encuentran Naruto uzumaki y Sasuke uchiha. Un ataque les haría perderlo todo. Nosotros, al igual que ellos, estamos en la misma situación: no podemos atacar sin arriesgarnos a perderlo todo por estar en inferioridad numérica. Debemos de ser cautos.- recomendó, callándose de golpe toda la sala. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando…?

-Shikamaru, aún siéndolo, en unos meses es posible que se refuerce con cien mil arbóreos. Y, cuando lo haga, estaremos perdidos, son mucho más fuertes que nuestros shinobi.- contraatacó kakashi.

-lo sé… y es por eso que tengo otra sugerencia… todo nuestro enemigo se encuentra reunido en un mismo punto… y ahora tenemos entre nuestras filas a un shinobi capaz de destruir una aldea de un golpe. Naruto uzumaki puede, junto a los biju, poner fin a la guerra de un ataque y desde una posición segura…

-Shikamaru, no estarás insinuando…- le interrumpió Sakura con rabia, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería el nara. Y, sobre todo, lo que implicaría para su esposo…

-Estoy sugiriendo poner fin a la guerra de un golpe… que Naruto y los biju destruyan la aldea de la roca y varios kilómetros a la redonda… con toda la secta reunida.- finalizó Shikamaru con una mueca neutra. La sugerencia era terrible, pero era la única posible, eso estaba claro. Podrían plantear el conflicto de forma conservadora y extender una nueva "sombra" en el oeste para proteger a las naciones occidentales. Podrían aislarles, privarles de nuevos adeptos, y atacarlos en pequeñas escaramuzas para ir minándoles poco a poco, pero una vez que llegasen esos cien mil arbóreos, se desataría el caos, su línea no podría contenerlos. Tenía claro que Naruto y Sasuke, junto a los biju, podrían encargarse de la mayoría… pero con el tiempo. Y, mientras tanto, esos seres irían de población en población, mutilando y mordiendo. Al final los matarían a todos, pero las bajas inocentes se contarían por cientos de miles… como poco. Mientras la sala estallaba en una tensa discusión, Shikamaru se giró hacia la grada, manteniéndole la mirada a Naruto, que lo observaba desde la oscuridad de los asientos. Sólo se podía ver su bota, su cabello, y sus musculosos brazos sobre su rodilla, pero no era necesario ser un genio para saber cómo reaccionaría a esa petición. Sobre todo viendo cómo reaccionó el normalmente callado Sai.

-Shikamaru, estás sugiriendo que Naruto cometa un jodido genocidio, ¡cargarle con cien mil muertes a sus espaldas!

-No hay más remedio. Si no lo hacemos, será mucho peor. Y el único que puede es Naruto, ya le vimos demostrar su poder hace dos años en una superficie similar, y todavía no había desarrollado su senjutsu hasta el nivel actual...- declaró el nara, quedándose de nuevo la sala en un tenso silencio, silencio roto por una indignada Kurotsuchi.

-Shikamaru, es mi gente. Estás hablando de inocentes, incluso de mujeres y niños, no podemos abandonarlos, ¡tiene que haber otra solución!- inquirió la joven. Pero obtuvo el silencio de la sala, que entendía a la perfección la motivación del nara ahora que lo pensaban más detenidamente.

-Lo sé Kurotsuchi, pero no la hay… te aseguro que si hubiese otra opción la seguiríamos, pero no tenemos nada más. Estamos agotados, y nuestra posición es muy frágil sí no la defendemos. En estos momentos tenemos ventaja, y se debe a que nos hemos podido adelantar al plan del enemigo. Ahora su ejército está formándose, débil, vulnerable, debemos de atajar el incendio antes de que devore medio bosque. Sé que no es fácil perder a todas esas personas, pero tú ya has asegurado el futuro de tu pueblo. Iwa vive ahora en los refugiados que salvaste, y en los supervivientes que rescataste para la resistencia. Cuando todo acabe, podréis repoblar vuestro país, y todos colaboraremos con vosotros, pero ahora debemos de ser objetivos y pensar con la cabeza y en el bien de todo el continente.- intentó convencerla el nara, aunque por dentro se estaba rompiendo. Le dolía a horrores tener que tomar esas decisiones, decisiones que llevaban a la muerte a cientos de miles de personas, pero era su deber. Debía de optar entre sacrificar a cien mil personas, o arriesgar a millones, y lo tenía que enfocar en términos numéricos, puesto que todos los afectados eran inocentes. No había decisión moralmente aceptable, para su desgracia. Tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando Kurotsuchi le contempló con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. A pesar de que entendía perfectamente al nara, y de que ella en su situación adoptaría la misma táctica, se negaba a aceptarlo. No, tenía que haber otra manera…

-Uzumaki sama.- le llamó Daisuke, el emisario del país del hierro.

-¿Si?- preguntó con un tono de voz tranquilo Naruto desde la oscuridad de las gradas. Sakura se extrañó un poco al oír ese tono de voz… le resultaba extrañamente ajeno a Naruto, y a la vez familiar. Era cruel, sádico... como el de…

-Po… podría…- preguntó con un tono de voz dubitativo el Samurai. Naruto lo observaba desde las gradas, sin desvelar su rostro debido a lo oscuro del entorno. Sólo se veían esos brazos musculosos, con el tatuaje anbu de Konoha, así como ese pie apoyado en la barandilla del frente. Resultaba perturbador, puesto que el ojiazul había observado todo en silencio sin emitir queja alguna. Su simple estadía allí, en ese graderío, imperturbable, generaba una sensación de poder que atemorizaba a los presentes. Sakura, como el resto de mujeres, no negaría que estaba tremendamente atractivo así, con ese toque misterioso, pero a la uzumaki la intranquilizaba. Esa no era la forma normal de actuar de su Naruto.

-¿Destruir Iwa matando a cien mil personas, entre ellas mujeres y niños indefensos?- preguntó con una voz grave el ojiazul, obteniendo un asentimiento nervioso de muchos de los asistentes. Dicho así sonaba terrible… aunque era cierto.- Con sólo chasquear los dedos.- Kurotsuchi se estremeció al oírlo. ¿Tan fácil era para el uzumaki destruir su hogar?.- Llegaría y lanzaría mi técnica final, y todo acabaría en un minuto. Sólo quedaría ceniza, hueso y sangre, como dice la costumbre de mi clan. Aunque puede que algunos escapen, no deja de ser probable que tengan gente fuera de la aldea, ¿también me encargaríais cazarlos?- preguntó con un tono de voz… ¿de emoción contenida?... el rubio, y parecía que se dirigía a Shikamaru, que asintió con pesadez. Le dolía cargar con eso a su amigo, pero en serio que no veía otra salida.- También puedo matarlos. Aparecería con mi hirashin allí donde se infiltrasen, en sus hogares, en sus lugares de trabajo… **en los cuartos de sus hijos…** \- Todos sintieron un escalofrío por la forma que dijo esto último Naruto. Sonaba amenazante. Y, aún cubierto su rostro con esa oscuridad, se pudieron empezar a vislumbrar dos rubíes rojos de pupila rasgada, dándole un aspecto aún más terrorífico al rubio.- **pero es probable que ya tengan infiltrados en otras aldeas, esperando para salir y atacar, ¿no deberíamos de hacer algo con ellos?**

-Na… Naruto…- intentó cortarle Kakashi, viendo que el rubio estaba empezando a emocionarse atendiendo a esa voz gutural y demoníaca, propia de su modo biju.- no temas por eso, nosotros ya…

- **¿y cómo estáis seguros de que no será necesario, hatake? No quiero tener que matar a un millón dentro de cinco años sólo porque nos quedamos cortos ahora.** \- cuestionó el rubio, comenzando a notarse el ambiente pesado, como si la temperatura hubiese bajado un par de grados de golpe. Todos sentían ese chakra cargado de odio bullir del rubio, como arañaba las paredes, como emitía lamentos.- **yo puedo encargarme de todo. Si me autorizáis, puedo ir de aldea en aldea con mi senjutsu y mi guadaña, y separar a los culpables de los inocentes. A los que YO considere culpables e inocentes. Y, por supuesto, yo me encargaría de la ejecución. La sangre, cuanto menos os salpique, mejor, ¿no?** \- preguntó con crueldad, e incluso en medio de la oscuridad se pudieron distinguir esos colmillos propios del jinchuriki del kiuby en una sonrisa cruel. Todos se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de contestar a ello.- **¿Me concederíais el poder para decidir sobre la vida y la muerte? Porque puedo aniquilar civilizaciones enteras con solo chasquear los dedos… literalmente.**

-Na… Naruto, no sería necesario, sólo sería la operación de la que hablamos…- le aclaró un cohibido Shikamaru, que en serio comenzaba a preocuparse por ese tono de voz y lo que estaba diciendo el rubio. Hablaba literalmente de diezmar a la población.

- **¿Y por qué detenernos ahí? Si me vais a autorizar a matar a cien mil personas… ¿Por qué no asegurarnos de que nunca vuelva el Shinju, ni akatsuki, ni nada parecido? Puedo convertirme en el destructor de mundos si lo votáis aquí, la mano izquierda de Dios… Sois conscientes de mi poder, de lo que soy capaz de hacer, y lo queréis usar, así que no hay problema. Vuestras razones son lógicas, cualquiera tomaría esa decisión, pero… ¿no os da miedo que… me acabe gustando?** \- Naruto asomó a la luz su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa sádica tras ese rostro anteriormente afable, una sonrisa que mostraba unos aterradores colmillos del kiuby y esos dos rubíes demoniacos. Ya era aterrador per se, pero, cuando el rubio uso un **henge** y se cambio el color de pelo a negro, todos sintieron su sangre helarse. La viva imagen de Chikara.- **Para temer tanto a Chikara, queréis crear uno nuevo…** \- anunció, y todos allí comprendieron lo que acababa de mostrarles el rubio. Naruto deshizo el **henge** y reprimió el chakra de kurama, satisfecho por el efecto logrado y normalizándose sus rasgos. Con cierto hastío, el rubio se apoyó en la barandilla, aún sentado.- Tenéis la enorme suerte de que no me interese ese papel, sin contar que tengo una esposa que jamás me permitiría hacerlo, ¿Cómo podría tocar a mi mujer si llevo mis manos manchadas con la sangre de otras esposas asesinadas? ¿Cómo podría mirar a mi hija a los ojos después de cerrárselos a miles de niñas como ella? tengo otra solución que no me convierte en un genocida repugnante… dadme unos cuantos escuadrones de ninjas de élite y atacaré sin necesidad de un ejército. Me infiltraré en la ciudad por los túneles, mataré a Giman, liberaré a Sanada y destruiré la raíz principal del Shinju. Así no tendré que matar a cien mil inocentes y arriesgarme a que le… pille el gusto.- declaró, obteniendo un gesto de asombro de los presentes, mientras Sakura fijaba sus ojos en él con una expresión seria.

Se lo temía, en cuanto oyó las expresiones "cien mil inocentes" y "morir sí no hacemos algo" en la misma frase, supo que el baka de su marido no podría ignorarlo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciese, incluso había permanecido en silencio al principio con la esperanza de que su amado rubio estuviese pensando en el ramen o en cualquier otra cosa y no se diese cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Odiaba esa faceta de él… y también la amaba con toda su alma, era difícil de sobrellevar. Su baka era un héroe, para bien, como salvar al mundo en Suna; y para mal, como ir a luchar ahora a Iwa. Y cuando oyó la propuesta de Shikamaru, en serio se quedó helada. ¿Querían, en serio, cargar a Naruto con un genocidio? ¿No eran conscientes del daño que le harían si le obligaban a cumplir esa misión? Cada vez entendía más esa congoja del uzumaki con respecto a convertirse él mismo en Chikara… si les dejase, la alianza lo habría hecho en ese momento. Sakura hubiese intervenido de inmediato si Naruto hubiese aceptado, era su debes como su mujer evitar que le convirtiesen en un monstruo; pero el rubio se le había adelantado y había hecho bien en encararse… Sakura jamás le habría permitido hacer esa barbaridad, nunca habría vuelto a ser el mismo. Pero tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritarle por imbécil cuando sugirió en lugar de un genocidio un jodido suicidio…

-No puede ser, uzumaki sama.- le interrumpió Ao, con un gesto severo. Al ninja de Kiri no le hacía mucha gracia esa operación de exterminio, no en vano había luchado en una guerra civil dónde su enemigo lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, pero entendía que había más factores a tener en juego.- puedo entender que quiera buscar soluciones alternativas al exterminio de Iwa, incluso podemos analizar ese asalto que sugiere, pero, de todos los ninjas de la alianza, usted es el único que no debe de ir: si cae, caemos todos. Para empezar, usted es vital en el plan de defensa en caso de que no optemos por esa solución radical, vale por centenares de ellos como poco. Con su hirashin y sus clones podría estar al instante en el lugar por dónde ataquen los arbóreos, al igual que sasuke san con su amenotejikara. Y además, está el hecho de que usted es VITAL para curar a las víctimas del Shinju, es el único que puede generar chakra natural a un ritmo tan alto como para superar la tasa de propagación del veneno del dios árbol. Si no accede a destruir Iwa, debe de quedarse aquí y dedicarse a recargar sus reservas y las de sus biju, y con sus clones curar a cuanto ninja pueda. No debemos de arriesgarnos a que le venzan y le capturen, ni tan siquiera está recargado al cien… por… cien…- argumentó el mizukage en funciones, obteniendo el asentimiento de una sala que ya empezaba a recuperarse de la impresión del discurso de Naruto, salvo de Kurotsuchi y de los compañeros de Naruto en el equipo 7, que estaban expectantes ante lo que decidiese el rubio. El ojiazul había aguantado la mirada al dirigente todo el discurso, sin hacer el más mínimo amago de hablar, lo cual había intranquilizado incluso al ninja de la niebla al final de su exposición. Esos ojos parecían verle el alma, y no revelaban comprensión. Revelaban una fría furia. Cuando el ninja del parche hubo acabado, el uzumaki arqueó una ceja cómo señal para proceder a hablar.

-Bien, ahora que te he escuchado todo, permíteme contestarte.- contestó Naruto, apoyándose en la barandilla de enfrente con sus dos manos y levantándose.- Para empezar, no son MIS biju. Son LOS biju, no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a nadie, estaría bien que corrigiésemos esas expresiones…- Ao y todos los demás entendieron de inmediato ese mensaje velado, mientras en su nehan todas las bestias con cola asentían con orgullo. Por algo Naruto era el único ningen al que escogieron como guardián en toda su existencia. Naruto descendió lentamente por las escaleras de las gradas, continuando su discurso.- Y tranquilos, todos salvo kurama se quedarán aquí, tomándose un merecido descanso, ya me han ayudado a recargar su reserva de chakra que me cedieron, solo les queda recargar las suyas y estarán preparados para el combate… huelga decir que como alguien intente hacer algo, su nación lo pagará caro, lo que acabo de decir hace nada sobre exterminar una aldea entera iba en serio…- amenazó, adelantándose a cualquier intento de ese consejo de usar a los biju. Que no esperaba que fuesen tan estúpidos otra vez, pero no estaba de más prepararse.- …en cuanto a lo segundo que has expuesto, mira, te doy la razón. Es necesario mi chakra para curar a los afectados por el Shinju, ya me lo explicó Sakura chan en su día, y estoy dispuesto a colaborar. Pero lo haré a mi manera. Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación).- gritó el rubio tras morderse el pulgar, apareciendo dos pequeñas ranas en sus hombros mientras una veintena de clones ocupaban las gradas a su espalda entre nubes de humo. Antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar, Naruto mostró una veintena de extraños papeles con sellos.- Esto que tengo en mi mano son sellos con mi chakra almacenado, el equivalente a mis reservas completas. Mi plan era usarlos contra Chikara, pero por azar del destino no me hicieron falta. No negaré que serían útiles en mi operación, pero los distribuiré entre mis clones; y ma y pa, aquí presentes...- las dos ranas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo.- se encargarán de administrar esa energía para maximizar su duración. Mi control de chakra no es perfecto, pero el suyo sí. Con esto les daré tiempo a los más graves.

-Pero, Naruto, aún con todo…- intentó interrumpir Killer bee, pero de inmediato se calló en cuanto el rubio le miró con severidad.

-Tengo tres razones para atacar a mi manera, consejo de la alianza: la primera, no me gusta matar. En serio, me han intentado empujar a ello toda mi vida y tengo el orgullo de decir que sólo lo he hecho con quien se lo merecía. Y matar a cien mil personas, algunas niñas de la edad de mi hija… aunque quisiese, soy incapaz. Me sorprende que no hayas descartado esa puta mierda de plan Shikamaru…

-Naruto… tu plan es muy arriesgado. Si fracasas y te capturan, sí que sí, habremos perdido, y habrás condenado al mundo…- repuso el nara, enojado por recibir correcciones al ámbito dónde mejor se manejaba.

-la suerte favorece a los audaces. En la misma puta ciudad está Giman, la raíz principal y los rehenes, ¿por qué renunciar a estos últimos?. La segunda razón es más personal…- Naruto abrió su kimono y se levantó su camiseta. Muchas mujeres del lugar abrieron los ojos con asombro al ver esos abdominales de piel tostada perfectamente formados junto con ese tatuaje del sello de la parca, para luego mirar con envidia de reojo a la reciente mujer de ese monumento, que les devolvió la mirada con suficiencia. Habría sonreído sí no fuese porque ella sí vio de inmediato lo que Naruto quería enseñar. En el centro de su pecho, grabado a fuego, descansaba una cicatriz con la forma del kanji demonio, la cicatriz que le hicieron el día del atentado de Konoha. La ojijade apretó los dientes con rabia al recordar ese momento, así como todos los que estuvieron presentes esa vez. Naruto podría haberla eliminado con el chakra de kurama, como con el resto, pero no lo había hecho. Le recordaba que no podía fiarse de nadie.- El día que me hicieron esta puta mierda, esos desgraciados mataron ante mis ojos a una mujer indefensa y me dijeron que no podía hacer nada. Me apetece ir allí y grabarles mi nombre en el pecho también…- sentenció, con una sonrisa sádica que hizo tragar grueso por un momento a todos los presentes… Al fin y al cabo, era lógico que lo relacionasen con el cazador de las sombras, no dejaban de ser la misma persona. El silencio fue roto por la propia Sakura, que con un tono neutro preguntó lo que quería saber. A pesar de que sus razones eran lógicas, y de que se alegraba de la decisión de su marido de no cometer ese genocidio, sabía que estaba ocultando algo. Conocía esa expresión como si fuese suya, sabía perfectamente cuando mentía su rubio. Sabía también que Naruto no le diría todo en esa sala, pero quería empezar a entenderle por completo.

-¿y la tercera?

-La tercera…- continuó Naruto, borrando esa sonrisa para mirar a Sakura. Sabía que se iba a llevar una buena bronca… esperaba que la ojijade fuese razonable cuando lo explicase.-… es que, cuando estuve al otro lado, le prometí a cierto anciano que ayudaría a su nieta cuando me necesitase.- finalizó, mirando fijamente a Kurotsuchi, que captó de forma plena a lo que se refería el rubio, y dibujó una sonrisa entre sus lágrimas. Onoki seguía protegiendo Iwa, aunque fuese a través del hijo de su peor enemigo.

-Naruto…- kakashi decidió hablar, intentando imponer cordura.-… es un ataque suicida. No sabes lo que te espera ahí, ni el poder de ese hombre, ni la trampa que seguro te tiene preparada. Es demasiado arriesgado. Entiendo que no quieras optar por la opción de Shikamaru, pero pensaremos una mejor en las próximas semanas. Como hokage, te ordeno quedarte aquí.- declaró con solemnidad, viéndose obligado a usar su rango para evitar esa estupidez. Le dolía hacerlo, pero el dirigente formal debía de imponerse, y no el amigo. Pero su expresión se tornó a confusión cuando Naruto sonrió con ironía.

-¿me ordenas? Dejadme aclarar algo: teme, ¿tienes un libro bingo a mano?- Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por la pregunta, y sacó su libro del bolsillo trasero de su traje anbu para dárselo al ojiazul. Naruto lo abrió y ojeó con tranquilidad, mientras los presentes cruzaban miradas sin entender nada.- A ver dónde está… aquí. "Naruto uzumaki", veamos… "el relámpago naranja, el ejército de un solo hombre, el nuevo shinobi no Kami"… me encantan los viejos nombres… rango SS en ninjutsu de viento, todo un honor, aunque creo que Shizuka chan maneja mejor ese elemento que yo, pero bueno… y aquí está lo que me interesa: "Estado, actualmente muerto en acto de servicio".- leyó en voz alta, para asombro de los presentes, que se preguntaban si el rubio estaba bromeando o algo.

-Naruto… está claro que esa información está desactualizada, y lo pusimos solo para evitar que la secta te persiguiese…- se excusó Gaara por todos.

-Eso espero, sería muy raro para todos si estuviese muerto de verdad…- bromeó el uzumaki con una carcajada que frenó de inmediato cuando vio a Sakura mirarle con cara de "como sigas bromeando con eso, lo hago realidad, baka"- el caso es que, si no recuerdo mal de la academia, el deber de un ninja solo finaliza por permiso de su kage… o por la muerte. Así que creo que actualmente estoy desempleado, de ahí que no lleve bandana.

-Naruto, eso es una estupidez…- repuso Shikamaru, viendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-Lo sé, pero las normas son las normas. A ver si sólo las vais a aplicar cuando os conviene y no vais a tragar tanto como hice yo cuando os perjudican… hasta que lo corrijáis, soy, literalmente, un shinobi mercenario. Y, como soy un shinobi mercenario… Kuro chan…- llamó el ojiazul a la pelinegra, que reaccionó con confusión.- ¿aceptarías en las filas de Iwa al hijo del relámpago amarillo de Konoha?- toda la sala irrumpió en una exclamación de asombro. Era por todos bien sabido que Iwa guardaba un rencor especial a Minato, el rubio mayor alcanzó la fama tras matar a mil de sus ninjas en una hora durante la tercera guerra, y que Naruto solo se había librado de ese odio tras salvar el mundo. El ver a un namikaze en las filas de Iwa parecía imposible.

-E… esto… si… si, por supuesto.- contestó la joven, intentando reprimir una inmensa sonrisa. No sólo porque el hombre más fuerte del continente quisiese salvar a su gente, sino por lo cómico e irónico del momento: su abuelo hubiese asesinado al ojiazul en la cuna de haber sabido de su nacimiento, y ahora la nieta de Onoki aceptaba en las filas de Iwa a ese shinobi. El Onoki de hace años habría tragado cristal antes que ver ese momento. Tenía que admitirlo: adoraba el sentido del humor de ese hombre, aunque esta faceta de humor negro no la sacase muy a menudo.

-Bien, ¿me prestas tu bandana?- preguntó, reprimiendo la carcajada al ver la cara de todos los allí presentes, que contemplaban el momento como si fuese una broma de cámara oculta. Incluso hatake contemplaba todo con cara de haber chupado un limón… Kurotsuchi le dio su propia bandana, y el uzumaki se la abrochó en la frente de la forma acostumbrada, sellando el pacto. En ese momento, Naruto ya no era el relámpago naranja de Konoha… lo era de Iwa. El rubio hincó una rodilla ante su amiga, deseando alargar ese momento y disfrutarlo aún más viendo la cara de abatimiento de kakashi, Gaara y compañía. Hace dos años, le habrían manejado como un títere y habría tenido que cargar con cien mil muertes a sus espaldas; y el rubio habría visto como su alma se marchitaba lentamente. Ahora, acababa de demostrar que su moral estaba por encima de las órdenes. Que era el responsable de su conciencia, y no la iba a vender ni a la patria que le vio nacer.- ¿cuáles son las órdenes… Tsuchikage sama?

-Naruto uzumaki, sennin de Iwa…- declaró la kunoichi con una sonrisa inmensa, mientras todos en la sala apretaban los dientes. No había remisión, como si alguien pudiese saltarse las normas y obligar al nuevo shinobi no Kami a obedecer...- Vamos a recuperar la roca… nuestra roca.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba reuniendo sus cosas en la habitación de hospital que le habían asignado para su recuperación, preparando todo su equipo nuevo para partir. Era difícil renovar el equipo para no llevar nada de metal, pero Naruto tenía una ventaja sobre el resto: como le aconsejó Danzo en el reino de Shinigami, con su elemento podía usar cualquier cosa como arma. Sobre su colchón se encontraban estacas rudimentarias de madera con el sello de hirashin, agujas de cristal en lugar de sus shuriken de metal, sus pergaminos de sellado, su máscara de kitsune… todo el equipo que solía llevar a la batalla, todo lo que necesitaba normalmente para combatir pero que estuviese hecho de metal, se iba a quedar en casa, como su camiseta de malla o su katana. Después de literalmente haber cambiado de bando dentro del mundo de las grandes naciones y jurado lealtad a Kurotsuchi, el uzumaki no se quedó a ver el resultado de su decisión en el consejo y salió de inmediato para prepararse. Le esperaba un viaje largo, kilómetros a través de tierra hostil, y eso si sus propios aliados no intentaban detenerle… y Naruto no iba precisamente sobrado de chakra. La experiencia le había enseñado al rubio que nunca hay que decir todo lo que piensas, y lo había aplicado perfectamente en esa reunión: se había mostrado confiado, fuerte, completamente al mando de la situación… y la realidad era muy distinta. Si pudiese hacerlo fácilmente sólo no habría pedido esos escuadrones ninja para acompañarle… lo cierto es que sus posibilidades eran muy bajas. Y aún menos sin esos sellos con su chakra, que su conciencia le había obligado a ceder a la alianza para comenzar a curar a los afectados por el suero. Contaría con la ayuda de Gamabunta y sus guerreros yakuza, eso seguro, pero por lo demás… estaba solo.

Y allí estaba, frente a su equipo especial diseminado por la camilla del cuarto, observándose en el espejo. Un Naruto en perfecto estado ya estaría vestido, pero el Naruto actual no estaba en perfecto estado… ni cerca. Había pasado sólo una semana desde que había sido literalmente atravesado por una katana tras combatir hasta el límite de sus fuerzas contra su versión malvada, su cuerpo se regeneraba muy rápido, sí, pero no al instante. Tras su batalla contra Sasuke, hace ya más de dos años, estuvo dos semanas en cama antes de hacer rehabilitación. Ahora, sí bien no había perdido un brazo, sí que había perdido sangre y gastado mucho chakra, sin contar el daño interno provocado por esa espada… necesitaba más tiempo para estar perfecto. Pero la vida es así, nunca te atrapa preparado, ni te espera. Debía de moverse ahora, debía de ir a luchar. Le esperaban un par de días de viaje, aún usando el hirashin, y un laberinto de mil cuevas para lograr acceder a la capital sin tener que matar a treinta mil sectarios. Se contempló en el espejo del cuarto, vestido solo con su pantalón anbu negro y sus botas militares: su torso desnudo, aunque perfectamente musculado, presentaba decenas de cortes y moretones a medio regenerar. Había tenido que priorizar la recarga de chakra del kitsune sobre la regeneración esta última semana, muy a su pesar, y eso daba como resultado un auténtico mapa de cicatrices de batalla en su normalmente limpia y tersa piel. Incluso él se asombraba ante la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía… el mapa de su vida. Si no fuese por el chakra de kurama, arrancaría un gesto de horror a cualquiera que le viese el torso. Y lo más preocupante: una gigantesca herida en su vientre, vendada con esmero pero necesitada de un cambio de muda.

-Joder Menma, no podías haber usado un puto cuchillo de cocina…- se dijo para sí mismo el ojiazul, mientras el jinchuriki de la loba de diez colas se reía allá donde estuviese. Naruto también se rió tras pensarlo un poco… con un cuchillo de cocina, el pelinegro se las hubiese arreglado para hacer el mismo estropicio. Naruto se quitó la venda con cuidado, notando poco a poco el dolor al quitar la comprensión de esa gran cicatriz. Incluso lanzó un ligero lamento cuando el final de la venda se despegó de la herida. Definitivamente, después de esa misión se tomaría unas vacaciones, unas laaaargas vacaciones. Miró a su alrededor con confusión, buscando algo.- ¿Dónde habré puesto esas vendas?

-¿Te refieres a estas?- preguntó una voz que el ojiazul conocía a la perfección. Sus ojos se abrieron por miedo, y lentamente se dio la vuelta para afrontar ese momento que tanto temía: la bronca de su mujer, Sakura Uzumaki. No es que tuviese pensado irse sin despedirse de ella, era su flamante mujer y jamás sería capaz de eso. Ni tan siquiera cuando volvió del reino del Shinigami y decidió exiliarse pudo irse sin despedirse de ella… esos ojos verdes que ahora le miraban con severidad eran su gran debilidad. Pero hubiese preferido hacerlo vestido con su armadura… y con testigos… y en un terreno abierto que facilitase esquivar…

-Sa… Sakura chan…- sólo alcanzó a balbucear el rubio, mientras Sakura le miraba ese torso cubierto de heridas antiguas con un gesto indescifrable y se acercaba hacia él desenrollando las vendas. Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras la Uzumaki posaba la venda en el torso de su marido y comenzaba a envolverlo.

-Esposo…- contestó con un tono falsamente amable, un tono que delataba a Naruto esa ira contenida que de seguro había provocado en la ojijade con su decisión. Y, cuando la médico apretó tanto las vendas que casi le deja sin respiración al rubio, el uzumaki ya confirmó que estaba a un paso de morir en ese cuarto.

-Esto… seguimos… ¿seguimos siendo pareja?- preguntó con terror el ojiazul, mientras Sakura le dirigía una mirada severa, con una ira tan intensa contenida tras esos jades que poco faltó para que expulsasen llamas y quemasen al uzumaki.

-No lo sé, no soy yo la que toma decisiones sin hablarlo antes con el otro. Llevamos unas horas casados y ya tengo ganas de matarte…- comenzó a exponer la pelirrosada, para finalizar el vendaje y clavar sus ojos en los de Naruto.- ¿me vas a decir la razón por la que vas a ir a esa misión, o voy a tener que enfadarme… de verdad?- Naruto iba a hablar, cuando Sakura le cortó de inmediato.- y ni se te ocurra decirme que es por esa promesa. Prácticamente vas a salir ahora, y con lo puesto, tienes prisa cuando teóricamente tienes un par de semanas mínimo para planificar esto. Sé perfectamente cuando mientes…- la joven finalizó el vendaje y apretó con fuerza, arrancándole un lamento al uzumaki.-… y cuando omites parte de la verdad.- los argumentos de la pelirrosada eran irrebatibles, y el rubio lo sabía. Desventajas de salir con alguien inteligente y que te conoce tan bien, es imposible ocultarle algo si no lo preparas con tiempo.

-Sakura chan… es… es una sospecha. Menma, antes de morir, me avisó de que alguien más fuerte vendrá, alguien que pudo vencerle sin problemas…- la uzumaki le observó con la atención, ¿alguien más fuerte que el jinchuriki de un diez colas?-… y que el Shinju podría saber quién es. Me doy prisa porque no sé si ese enemigo llegará dentro de veinte años o de veinte minutos… ahora mismo estoy a ciegas, y no puedo seguir así. Si ese enemigo es tan fuerte, tú y Shio estáis en peligro, y no lo pienso tolerar. Debo de conocer cuánto antes a mi enemigo, es la única manera de garantizaros el mundo que os merecéis las dos: un mundo en paz dónde me pueda dedicar en exclusiva a haceros felices.

-…- Sakura mantuvo la mirada a su esposo, aunque por dentro estuviese ahora igual de preocupada que Naruto con ese peligro. ¿Un enemigo capaz de vencer a Menma sin problemas? Literalmente, le había visto exterminar a cinco bijuus él sólo… que hubiese un depredador más grande la asustaba. Eso sin contar que ver el mapa de cicatrices del torso de Naruto la había dejado al borde del llanto, no tenía cuerpo para un enfrentamiento… sólo para abrazarlo y acariciar cada una de esas heridas para intentar aliviarle el dolor. Pero, por el bien de su matrimonio, debía de imponerse ahí. Arqueó una ceja dentro de su mirada severa, para luego hablar.- Está bien, por esta vez te la dejaré pasar… pero nunca más me ocultes algo, somos marido y mujer y debemos de hablar estas cosas, ¿te ha quedado claro, baka?- le preguntó con esa severidad la uzumaki, obteniendo un asentimiento nervioso de Naruto.- Déjame ayudarte a ponerte tu ropa, si lo intentas hacer sólo te cargarás el vendaje…- el rubio se dejó hacer en silencio, mientras la ojijade literalmente le vestía. Primero la camiseta interior, y luego las vendas en las heridas de sus brazos... Notaba esas manos femeninas tan suaves acariciarle, incluso surcar a veces sus viejas heridas de batalla con mimo, acomodarle la ropa… darle un respiro en esa carrera de velocidad que era su vida. Pero todavía había algo que rumiaba la mente del ojiazul, algo que le preocupaba y que quería hablar con su esposa.

-Sakura…- cuando Naruto omitía el chan, es que era algo serio, así que Sakura se detuvo en su ritual de preparar al rubio y le prestó atención.- que… quería pedirte un favor… quiero… quiero que te quedes cuidando de Shio. No quiero que vuelva a estar días sin vernos, y contigo está completamente a gusto…

-… y de paso no te acompaño en esta misión suicida ¿no?- Naruto miró al suelo avergonzado. Su mujer le había calado por completo, y la labor de ponerla a salvo se haría más difícil...- pues, aunque me joda tener que hacerlo, te haré caso…- añadió Sakura apretando la mandíbula por la rabia contenida. Naruto arqueó una ceja, Sakura… ¿haciéndole caso y no acompañándole al campo de batalla al primer intento de convencerla? A ver, que en ese momento le venía de fábula, pero también le preocupaba. Era extraño… y la pelirrosada pareció captar su confusión, porque siguió hablando.- No te hagas ilusiones, no es porque quiera hacer de "buena esposa", es porque al menos uno de los dos debe de ser responsable aquí, y tú eres demasiado baka…- la joven parecía nerviosa, y eso hizo a Naruto responderla preocupado.

-Hay… ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

-… quería que fuese en otras circunstancias, sin una guerra de por medio y sin miedo a perderte, pero veo que no va a ser así… y ya que no puedo acompañarte, te daré una motivación extra para volver. Activa tu chakra natural.- ordenó la kunoichi, obedeciendo Naruto con un gesto de duda. Una vez sus ojos adoptaron ese color amarillo, Sakura tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre con suavidad. Naruto frunció el ceño, sin entender bien lo que pasaba… ¿estaría mala del estómago o algo? Pero, de pronto y por obra y gracia del chakra natural, capaz de captar el más mínimo detalle del entorno, lo sintió. Sintió vida, una diferente a la de su esposa. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa… el rubio abrió los ojos con tal sorpresa que perdió la concentración y su modo sabio, e incluso el equilibrio, mientras su mujer le sonreía. Naruto uzumaki, ni una reacción normal…

-estás… estás…- balbuceó en estado casi catatónico el uzumaki tras reponerse como pudo. Mil emociones se mezclaban en su mente: ganas de saltar, de reír, de llorar ya puestos y viendo a lo que se había comprometido hace unos minutos en la sala de reuniones…

-Embarazada se llama normalmente… parece mentira, supuestamente ya eres veterano en esto…- recriminó Sakura, aunque estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. A Naruto solo le faltaba preguntar dónde estaba, y eso era que estaba a punto de estallar al más puro estilo… baka feliz. La pelirrosada comenzó a contar mentalmente… tres… dos… uno… y cuando el rubio la tomó en brazos y la levantó por el aire con efusividad, supo lo que se venía…

-¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! ¡OTRA VEZ! Perfecto, una hermanita pequeña para Shio, con tu pelo… o un niño, para que la defienda de moscones y vaya conmigo a los torneos de ramen del Ichiraku… ¿es niño o niña? ¿No tienes algún jutsu médico ultra avanzado para saberlo?- preguntó un eufórico Naruto, saltando como un loco con la ojijade en brazos, mientras la fémina se reía y contestaba como podía.

-¡Naruto! ¡Cuidado, que no soy de goma!- gritó la joven, bajando la intensidad de la celebración el rubio. Era cierto, que ahora tenía que cuidar a su nuevo vástago además de hacerlo con su diosa pelirrosada.- y todavía es muy pronto baka, es imposible saber si será niño o niña…

-¡Seguro que serán ambos, una parejita! Los dos con ojos verdes de la marca haruno.

-¿Gemelos? No fastidies, dudo que sobreviviese a eso…- declaró la kunoichi, que como médico había asistido en partos. Solo de recordar esos gritos de dolor y esos gestos sufrientes la daban ganas de salir corriendo…- y además… a mí me gustan más tus ojos…- reconoció, imaginándose un niño rubio de ojos azules y sonrojándose como nunca, para luego recobrar su tono solemne.- pero lo que me importa: ¡más te vale volver con nosotros eh! Ahora tienes TRES razones para volver sano y salvo. No lo olvides ni un segundo…- le pidió Sakura a Naruto, dejándose envolver por esos fuertes brazos y calmar por ese olor a roble. Levantó sus jades, inundados de lágrimas de felicidad, y se encontró con esa sonrisa inmensa del amor de su vida. Ella vivía en esa sonrisa, en esa expresión que demostraba que todo lo malo había quedado atrás, que en ese mismo instante sólo había felicidad. En ese instante, sentía que sí que ayudaba al uzumaki de verdad, como esas cicatrices del torso desaparecían un poco. Y, con el tiempo, las borraría a base de sonrisas y caricias. Era una promesa de vida.

-¿estás loca? Nada en el mundo me impedirá volver contigo, te lo juro. Estaré aquí en cuanto venza a ese asqueroso árbol y salve el mundo, y entonces nos tomaremos unas buenas vacaciones con Shio… una playa, yo echándote crema… ¿Qué te parece?- Sakura rió con felicidad. No parecía un mal plan, en absoluto… Naruto buscó sus labios, y ella se dejó hacer con un gesto de felicidad. Apenas llevaban unas horas casados y Naruto ya había provocado en ella ganas de matarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… le alegraba que todo siguiese igual, era lo que provocaba siempre en ella el ojiazul. La pasión que la despertaba. Aunque recordó un último reproche que tenía que hacerle a su caballero baka.

-Ah, y antes de que se me olvide…- Sakura hizo triscar los huesos de su puño derecho, un sonido que el uzumaki conocía demasiado bien… Naruto tragó grueso con miedo al ver a su mujer dibujar una sonrisa cruel.- como te vuelva a ver arrodillándote ante una mujer que no sea yo, te castro. Sólo tu mujer tiene ese derecho, ¿lo has entendido?- Naruto asintió con terror, y la joven tuvo que admitir que la hacía sentirse orgullosa ser capaz de aterrorizar a un shinobi capaz de destruir una aldea de una técnica. Le volvió a besar, y Naruto la correspondió gustoso, dejándose llevar hasta la cama. El uzumaki se dispuso sobre ella mientras la seguía besando, y estuvieron así minutos, puede que horas, quién sabe, hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

-Si queréis vuelvo luego…- declaró con una sonrisa cómplice Kurotsuchi desde el marco de la puerta. Ambos se separaron, avergonzados… un par de minutos más y les habría encontrado sin ropa. La pelinegra rió al verles completamente sonrojados, y decidió dejar de ser mala y darles un respiro.- Naruto, Haruno san…- saludó con amabilidad.

-Sakura Uzumaki mejor…- corrigió Sakura mientras sonreía y enseñaba su anillo, obteniendo otra sonrisa tras un gesto de sorpresa de Kurotsuchi.

-¿en serio? ¡Felicidades! Joder, me perdí la boda…- se quejó la kunoichi de Iwa, que, aunque no lo reconociese, era un hecho que le encantaban las bodas… la fiesta, los bailes, ver cómo las asistentes luchaban por el ramo…

-Realmente no te la perdiste, apareciste justo después del si quiero con mi kunai…- aclaró el rubio, sorprendiendo más a la morena, e incluso avergonzándola. Joder, ya era mala pata que hubiese coincidido…- no te preocupes, habrá una versión más formal para evitar que mi suegra me asesine, jejeje…OUCH…- Sakura le dio un fuerte codazo en el costillar a su esposo tras oírle hablar así de su madre. Su madre, incluso con su carácter, era un sol, Naruto iba a tener que asimilarlo sí o sí y comportarse como un buen yerno. Mientras, Kurotsuchi se rió al ver la situación… tal para cual, y seguían siendo fuego y gasolina por lo que veía…

-Entonces allí estaré. Espero que ya tengas todo el equipo Naruto, salimos al anochecer…

-¿Cómo que salimos?- preguntó un preocupado Naruto.- Kuro chan, tus manos siguen heridas y no tienes tu chakra al cien por cien. Lo más seguro es que te quedes aquí…

-Lo primero, Tsuchikage sama en funciones para ti, Namikaze.- le corrigió la kunoichi, interrumpiendo al rubio y arrancándole una media sonrisa a Sakura al ver cómo se había cuadrado el uzumaki casi de inmediato. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que Naruto no se iría por las ramas en esa misión...- Y lo segundo, no pienso quedarme en cama dejando que otro luche mis batallas. Iré contigo quieras o no, o mejor dicho, TÚ irás conmigo. Además, son kilómetros y kilómetros de cuevas, de nada me valdría que fueses en ayuda de mi pueblo si te pierdes en ese laberinto y te acaban comiendo los dragones de las cuevas, o las anguilas de los pozos subterráneos… o los gamusinos…- comenzó a comentar la pelinegra, reprimiendo una carcajada al igual que la ojijade mientras Naruto palidecía. Era como un niño a veces, muy ingenuo y crédulo.

-E… ¿existen los gamusinos?- preguntó con algo de miedo el rubio. Joder, que en esas cuevas supuestamente habitaban todavía los supervivientes del sello de corrupción de la bestia interior de la caída de Uzu… y conociendo su suerte, se toparía con ellos y tendría una pelea… y si ya le añadías esas cosas llamadas gamusinos… que no sabía lo que eran, pero sonaban peligrosos… con dientes, y garras…

-Por supuesto, así que no se hable más, iremos tú y yo. Uzumaki san…- dijo, dirigiéndose a la pelirrosada.- te juro que te le traeré de vuelta.

-más te vale…- repuso la uzumaki con serenidad.- pero os voy a dar algo de ayuda extra para asegurarme…

-Cariño…- interrumpió Naruto, claramente preocupado.- habíamos quedado en que te quedarías aquí, no debemos de poner en riesgo al bebé…

-Lo sé, y cumpliré mi parte. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte. No, en mi lugar irá otra… persona.- Sakura dijo esto último con un tono de confusión, para morderse el pulgar y preparar unos sellos.- me disculpo de antemano por todo lo que os diga… **kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)**.

Una bola de humo apareció en medio de la sala, mientras Naruto y Kurotsuchi se miraban con confusión. Naruto se preguntaba seriamente a quien se refería su mujer: Sakura era una invocadora del contrato de las babosas, y dudaba enormemente que fuese a convocar a katsuyu en medio de esa sala de hospital. Vamos, no si no quería destruir el lugar, katsuyu ocupaba tranquilamente tres pisos de la torre… el humo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando una silueta femenina entre la bruma. Iba vestida con un suave kimono beige de rebordes rojos con estampados de flores rojas, y llevaba el pelo largo, hasta la base de la espalda. Y, cuando el humo se disipó del todo, Naruto dado se cae de espaldas: era una copia idéntica de Sakura, al menos en apariencia. Tenía el mismo color de pelo, ojos verdes, piel blanca y suave con algunas pecas en los pómulos y la nariz… solo había algo que hacía al ojiazul desconfiar, y era su expresión. Era radicalmente diferente a la de su esposa, una expresión soberbia, una mirada que se encontraba examinándole de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada. Fuese lo que fuese, no era un clon, de eso estaba seguro. No había en el mundo nadie más versado en los clones de sombra que él, y esa invocación tenía unos niveles de chakra… monstruosos. Sin contar que sentía como estaba usándolo para examinar el ambiente, y de manera muy hábil tenía que reconocer.

-Kurotsuchi, Naruto, os presento a mi mentora en el manejo del chakra natural de las babosas y mi modo sennin… la reina babosa.- declaró a modo de presentación la joven. Y la reina babosa, viendo la expresión de idiocia adoptada por el uzumaki, decidió cambiar su aspecto al de Mito uzumaki para facilitar la comprensión de la situación. Aunque las señales que le enviaba su chakra natural eran claras: ese joven tardaría días en olvidarse de lo que acababa de ver. Otra Sakura chan por ahí suelta… el Naruto de doce años habría matado por ello. Sin contar que ahora también podía sentir a kurama dentro de Naruto cayéndose de espaldas: mito, su primera jinchuriki… sudores fríos recorrieron su pelaje recordando esas cadenas de diamantina y esos golpes que le dio cuando se intentó escapar del sello por primera vez...

- **Hola chiquilla, un gusto verte. Veo que me has ganado un par de kilos…** \- Sakura respiró hondo… se había olvidado de esa nula empatía social de su maestra…- **pero es comprensible, tienes que acumular alimento para el vástago que llevas en tu vientre. Recuérdame decirle a katsuyu que te lleve algunas orugas gigantes del pantano, son ideales para obtener nutrientes sin engordar…** \- Sakura tragó grueso… ah no, si ya el parto iba a ser doloroso, no alargaría la tortura comiendo ESO.- **Pero bueno, ¿para qué me has convocado? Debe de ser algo serio…**

-Mito sama… necesito su ayuda. Mi marido y la tsuchikage se dirigen a Iwa a destruir al Shinju, y yo no podré ayudarles por mi estado…- expuso la joven, mientras la reina babosa asentía. Era lógico, una kunoichi jamás debe de ir a la batalla embarazada, podría desfallecer, fallarle el control de chakra… sería poner en riesgo su vida, la de su retoño, la de su escuadrón…- ¿podría acompañarles en mi lugar?

- **¿Ese de ahí es Naruto uzumaki?** \- preguntó con serenidad la sennin, obteniendo un asentimiento de Sakura.- **¿el último uzumaki vivo?** \- insistió mientras arqueaba la ceja y Naruto dibujaba un gesto confuso.- **es imposible… ¿Quiénes son tus padres mocoso?** \- preguntó al ojiazul, que respondió con algo de nervioso intimidado por esa… ¿mujer?

-Mi… Minato namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

- **¿Eres el hijo de Kushina chan? ¿En serio? No puede ser… es el fin de nuestro linaje, un infortunio… si mi padre levantase la cabeza…**

-Mito sama, es él, en serio…- explicó la ojijade, mientras la reina babosa negaba y se llevaba las manos al rostro y Naruto comenzaba a sentirse mal… ¿era una vergüenza para su clan? Si no llevaba ni una semana de reinado, y se había esforzado de veras…- El heredero al trono uzumaki… es un shinobi fuerte, el más fuerte del continente, y una buena persona…

- **Ya ya, si eso lo estoy viendo, su piscina de chakra es la mayor que he visto en mi vida, ni hashirama se le acercaba… es por otra cosa…** \- comentó la reina babosa, comenzando a adaptarse a lo que veía, mientras todos la contemplaban con curiosidad por saber que podía ser lo que atormentaba a la mujer.- **Esto… chico… ¿Por qué no eres pelirrojo?** \- preguntó con una total indignación la reina babosa, y cayéndose hacia atrás los demás presentes.

* * *

Después de estar media hora explicándole a la reina babosa que no era un usurpador o un farsante, que tampoco se había teñido el pelo de rubio para sobrevivir a la caza de los uzumaki purasangre que realizaron las grandes naciones, que no tenía intención de teñírselo de rojo y llevarse el secreto a la tumba, que el anterior rey de Uzu reconocido tenía el pelo negro como los uchiha (para GRAN consternación de mito… un rubio de bote vale, pero un pelinegro ya sí que no… de ahí a andar con un palo de escoba metido por el culo hay un paso...) y que se estaba en serio esforzando por transcribir cada sello perdido del clan durante la caída de Uzu, Naruto logró convencer a la pelirroja de que merecía un voto de confianza como nuevo rey de Uzushiogakure. Influyó, y mucho, para que la reina babosa no se rebelase la existencia de Shio uzumaki, nueva princesa del remolino, una niña uzumaki purasangre con, para alivio de la reina, pelo rojo y ojos violetas, como mandaban los cánones. Mito decidió tomarse el pelo rubio de Naruto como una anomalía dentro del clan, una que se solventaría a los pocos años cuando esa niña reclamase el trono. Así que las tres féminas y Naruto se dispusieron a salir del cuarto, con todo el equipo preparado. Aunque Sakura no iba a ir, sí que quería acompañarles hasta las afueras de Suna y despedirse correctamente de su marido.

Y, cuando salieron del lugar y llegaron a la planta baja de la torre, el ojiazul se llevó otra sorpresa… formando perfectamente en el hall de entrada a la torre, se encontraban un grupo de Shinobi preparados para la batalla. Pudieron distinguir a Gaara con su gigantesca calabaza a su espalda, a Temari a su lado con su gigantesco abanico, a Shikamaru con un gesto de hastío, a Sai sin su máscara escribiendo en su libro mientras Ino se revisaba el pelo, a konohamaru y hanabi con su equipo dispuesto, Shizuka y Sasame conversando… Lo cierto es que Naruto se esperaba alguna reacción hostil de la alianza, al fin y al cabo acababa de desafiar una orden abiertamente, y encima se encaminaba a una misión que, de fracasar, prácticamente condenaría al mundo; pero no se esperaba que hubiesen designado a sus amigos para frenarle.. el equipo Ino-Shikamaru-Cho, bee, Kakashi sensei… no quería tener que enfrentarse a ellos. Así que decidió optar por la diplomacia, sobre todo tras cruzar su vista con Kurotsuchi y Sakura y recibir un asentimiento de ambas. Se acercó a Gaara, que sería el líder como comandante de la alianza, aproximándose también a la conversación el resto. A pesar de que Naruto les regaló una sonrisa, realmente estaba tenso… ¿le obligarían a reducirlos para salir de allí? Poseía su hirashin, pero Sakura debía de quedarse allí, y no estaría tranquilo si dejaba tras él a una alianza hostil. Debía de asegurarse de que no cometieran una estupidez con su esposa o con su hija, y si tenía la más mínima sospecha, se la llevaría de inmediato a nami junto a Shio

-Esto… decidme que sois un comité de despedida y vais a cantarme algo…- bromeó Naruto, mientras Sakura le miraba con indignación por decir eso en ese momento tan solemne, aunque por dentro se estuviese riendo con la ocurrencia.

-Naruto, querría saber si sigues con la idea de ir a Iwa.- le preguntó Gaara con un tono serio, tensándose el uzumaki antes de responder.

-Sigue siendo mi intención, y las órdenes de mi jefa además.- repuso Naruto, mientras Kurotsuchi asentía a su lado con el mismo gesto tenso que el rubio. Si intentaban algo, no tendrían más remedio que defenderse.

-Está bien, no me dejas más opción… que seguir tu plan.- concedió el pelirrojo, mientras el ojiazul arqueaba las cejas con sorpresa y contestaba.

-¿Vas a venir? ¿no decíais que era una misión suicida?

-Lo sigo pensando…- repuso Gaara con una media sonrisa.- pero tú mismo lo dijiste: ambos somos parias y héroes. Dar la espalda a la alianza en una misión suicida para salvar el mundo encaja en ambos papeles, así que más te vale no dejar a tu ahijado sin padre ni padrino y conseguir vencer al shinju.- declaró con esa sonrisa el kazekage. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, francamente emocionado porque su amigo le apoyase.

-Te lo presenta muy bonito, pero lo hace para que kankuro se encargue del papeleo estos días…- intervino Temari con una carcajada.

-Temari, ¿tú también vienes?

-Todos vamos Naruto.- contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa tras su máscara.- Se ha corrido la voz sobre tu plan, y muchos de los shinobi de la alianza se han ofrecido voluntarios para acompañarte. Hemos tenido que limitarlo o nos íbamos a quedar sin defensa en las naciones, sin contar que muchos no estaban en condiciones todavía… pero somos más de dos mil shinobi de élite.- afirmó el peliplata, mientras el uzumaki podía vislumbrar a través de las puertas del edificio a diversos shinobi preparando su equipo. Al final, la alianza había decidido apostar de verdad por la paz y la cooperación. Naruto sentía al fin que el continente daba un paso al frente. Se quedó observando a Shikamaru, que le contemplaba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿tu también Shikamaru?- preguntó al nara. Todavía sentía cierta tensión entre ellos, no en vano el pelinegro había sugerido que el uzumaki cometiese un genocidio.

-Naruto, mi trabajo es pensar a largo plazo y cometer sólo los riesgos necesarios, por eso no me gusta. Sigo pensando que lo que sugerí es la mejor opción, pero también sé que era algo monstruoso. Te pido perdón por haberte puesto en esa situación, y, ya que nuestros mejores hombres van a ir a esta misión, supongo que tendré que asegurarme de que lo hagáis bien…- se disculpó Shikamaru, mientras Naruto sonreía. En el fondo no le guardaba rencor, y entendía al nara: sobre sus hombros descansaba el destino de muchos inocentes, era su deber optar por la opción menos mala… y hacerlo habitualmente para su desgracia.- Además, conociéndote, vestirás a todos los asaltantes de naranja y entraras por la puerta a voz en grito… necesitas a alguien que piense.- bromeó con una media sonrisa irónica, mientras Naruto le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro con una carcajada. El uzumaki miró a todos los presentes, y se fijó particularmente en dos jóvenes concretos. Konohamaru y hanabi le miraban con un gesto de orgullo, vestidos con su equipo ninja y preparados para acudir. Pero el rubio tenía otro plan para ellos.

-Konohamaru, hanabi.- saludo con una sonrisa el rubio, a lo que ambos contestaron con formalidad.

-Jefe/Naruto kun.

-¿Vais a venir?- preguntó con seriedad el ojiazul, mientras sus antiguos subordinados asentían con fiereza.- Chicos, necesito a gente en perfectas condiciones en esta misión, y vosotros aún os estáis recuperando de vuestras heridas. Tú konohamaru, todavía no puedes posar bien la pierna derecha, que te crees que no me he dado cuenta.- comenzó a exponer el ojiazul, mientras el Sarutobi miraba al suelo con vergüenza. Era cierto, todavía le dolía, le quedaba como mínimo otra semana de reposo.- y tú hanabi, todavía tienes trazos del veneno de esa puta araña en el organismo y el chakra bajo, que te crees que no lo he olido…- Hanabi chasqueó la lengua con frustración. Ambos shinobi le miraron con una mueca de súplica, deseosos de poder ayudar, y Naruto decidió cumplir su deseo… aunque fuese parcialmente.- ¿Aceptaríais una orden de vuestro antiguo capitán? Quiero… quiero que protejáis a mi mujer y a mi hija mientras estoy fuera.- Sakura arqueó una ceja ante esa petición del rubio, pero no dijo nada, sobre todo porque Konohamaru ya lo hizo.

-Jefe… por Shio lo entendemos, pero Sakura no creo que necesite escolta…

-Mi mujer está embarazada…- anunció el rubio, sorprendiéndose todos los presentes.-… ella tiene que preocuparse por el bebé, y quiero que alguien vele por ella. Soy el patriarca de mi clan, es mi deber asegurar su supervivencia y seguridad, y sólo podré centrarme en la misión si alguien de confianza cuida a mis seres queridos cuando yo no puedo hacerlo.- explicó, mirando de reojo a su mujer, que entendió el mensaje de inmediato y tuvo que darle la razón, al menos internamente. Naruto era un buen marido y un excelente padre, y dejaba todo lo que amaba en Suna para ir a luchar, jamás se perdonaría que durante su ausencia le pasase algo a sus seres queridos. Ella podía defender a Shio y a su futuro retoño, pero no despreciaría un poco de ayuda de gente de absoluta confianza.

-Cuente con nosotros, Kitsune taichou.- anunció Hanabi, entendiendo también lo importante de la misión. Se les estaba encargando la supervivencia de un clan legendario, nada menos. Konohamaru asintió con seriedad.

-Lo haremos jefe… pero… ten cuidado…- le pidió el Sarutobi a su hermano mayor oficioso, la última familia que le quedaba.

-Cuenta con ello, tengo mil razones para volver. Gaara.- dijo, girándose hacía el pelirrojo.- informa a los líderes de escuadrón que no pueden llevar absolutamente nada de metal, ni tan siquiera bandanas. Lucharemos a puro taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu. Que lo dejen todo en la torre, yo voy a hacer una cosa al sótano, en seguida vuelvo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto?

-Conseguir refuerzos. Dos mil shinobi nos acercan a la victoria… y a quien voy a reclutar nos la asegurará.

Naruto se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los sótanos, para confusión de sus acompañantes, que no se esperaban ese cambio de planes del rubio. ¿Qué tendría planeado? Mientras atravesaban los oscuros pasillos de piedra blanca de la Torre del kazekage, decidieron preguntar al rubio, que dirigía el grupo en silencio con una antorcha en la mano para iluminarse.

-¿Qué tienes pensado, Naruto?- preguntó Kurotsuchi.

-Como dije en la reunión, vamos a asaltar una posición atrincherada del enemigo, defendida por el dios árbol y un sectario con un mínimo de dos colas de poder… necesitamos más gente, sobre todo porque todos los que nos van a acompañar estarán muy ocupados enfrentándose a un enemigo que los superará mínimo diez a uno. Actualmente somos tres, y por muy poderosos que seamos, no somos suficientes. Así que tendré que optar por mi plan B para reclutar…- explicó Naruto con un gesto serio, mientras Kurotsuchi y Sakura se miraban con confusión.

- **Hablando de reclutar…** \- intervino la reina babosa, para darse la vuelta y mirar a una de las esquinas que habían doblado.- **los dos de nuestra espalda, os sería mucho más fácil seguirnos y enteraros de todo si nos acompañaseis…** \- declaró a la oscuridad, mientras sus tres acompañantes miraban con interés al lugar que hablaba Mito. De entre las sombras, dos figuras surgieron, arrancándole una sonrisa a Naruto y Sakura: Sasuke y Karin hacían acto de presencia. Ya les había extrañado no verlos antes en la planta baja del edificio, y se preguntaba dónde estarían.

-Impresionante teme… has logrado ocultar tu chakra con sellos uzumaki además de con tus técnicas. Y tú incluso el olor, Karin…- halagó Naruto, sinceramente orgulloso de su amigo y de su prima.

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo nos has detectado?- preguntó con un gesto serio Sasuke a la reina babosa, ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Había una cosa que molestaba al uchiha sobremanera, y era que le detectasen cuando se estaba infiltrando. Para él era una cuestión de orgullo, se consideraba el mejor infiltrador del continente.

- **bufff, ese tono de voz es uchiha cien por cien… y te aclaro no hay forma de engañarme, pequeña…** \- contestó Mito con soberbia, mientras a Sasuke se le hinchaba la vena de la frente y Naruto y Sakura contenían una carcajada.

-Soy hombre…

- **¿Si? Ah perdón, es que tu pelo dice lo contrario…** \- Sasuke contó hasta mil para no cometer un homicidio allí mismo, mientras Naruto enrojecía por las ganas reprimidas de reírse y hasta Kurotsuchi y Karin le miraban con sorna. Sakura, con un tono divertido, decidió intentar poner paz.

-Sasuke, ella es Mito, la reina babosa y mi sensei. Mito sama, él es Sasuke uchiha, último heredero del sharingan. Y ella es Karin uzumaki.- presentó uno por uno, examinándoles mito con interés.

- **Ummm… así que los Senju y los uchiha también acabaron como los uzumaki… que irónico…** \- comentó, debiendo Naruto de darle la razón. Al final, todos los ríos llevan a la mar, que es el morir, y dos clanes que se jactaban de ser invencibles acabaron diezmados con el paso del tiempo, como el clan uzumaki…- **y lo que más me interesa… una uzumaki de la casta sensora... y pelirroja.** \- declaró con un tono de reproche hacia Naruto, que bajó la mirada con un mohín avergonzado mientras Sakura se enternecía ante ese gesto, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa a Karin, que la contempló con sorpresa. Su **ojo de Kagura** le mandaba un absoluto vacío alrededor de esa mujer, como si no desprendiese la más mínima emoción o sentimiento. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía.- **y encima encinta, más uzumaki para repoblar el mundo junto a los de mi aprendiz.** \- anunció con felicidad, mientras todos los presentes abrían los ojos como platos por no saber de uno u otro embarazo, y las dos féminas se sonrojaban hasta el cabello… la reina babosa no sabía de disimulo…

-¿estás embarazada imouto?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa, contestándole la joven con un asentimiento y una sonrisa tímida. Iba a revelarlo todo, cuando la reina babosa volvió a intervenir.

- **Aunque es una pena que el clan uchiha se vaya a extinguir… ¿eres consciente de que ese bebé será uzumaki, no, uchiha?** \- inquirió con una ceja arqueada la reina babosa hacía Sasuke, contestando con un hmpf tan característico el pelinegro y casi cayéndose para atrás todos los presentes. ¿Sasuke, don hombre de hielo, era el padre? ¿En serio? Karin se dirigió con la vena de su frente marcada hacia la reina babosa, claramente enfadada.

-Señora, ¿quiere dejarme anunciarlo a mi?- gritó con rabia, mientras la reina sonreía y levantaba las manos en señal de disculpa. La uzumaki tenía pensado guardarlo en secreto y contárselo a sus más allegados en privado, pero su plan se había ido al traste. Habría seguido enfadada, pero el rubio de inmediato la abrazó con alegría, arrancándola un pequeño grito de miedo por lo apresurado del acercamiento.

-Una sobrinita a la que malcriar, ¡es perfecto!- declaró con alegría, arrancándole una carcajada a Sakura y a Karin. Estaba clara la preferencia de su rubio en cuanto al sexo de los bebés.

-Será niño, dobe…- repuso el uchiha con un gesto serio.

-Ah no, mi instinto me dice que será niña, teme. Y que la encantará el ramen, ya puestos… pero bueno, voy a preguntaros lo obvio: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nii chan… vamos a acompañarte.- anunció de forma decidida Karin, mientras Naruto la dirigía una mirada de reprobación.

-¿Con mi sobrinita esperando en tu vientre? De ninguna manera. Tú y Sakura chan os quedáis aquí y bien defendidas, ahora mismo me estáis ayudando mucho más que luchando en un campo de batalla. No hay peros que valgan...

-Pe… pero Naruto…- intentó contraatacar la pelirroja, que no quería separarse de su primo de nuevo, pero Sasuke decidió intervenir.

-Naruto tiene razón.- declaró el uchiha con un gesto serio, obteniendo una mirada indignada de la uzumaki. Ya le había ignorado cuando el pelinegro se lo comentó en privado con ese tono de "Aquí se hace lo que yo diga", demostrándole que a una fémina uzumaki no se la dan órdenes, y menos en esa situación. Naruto la iba a necesitar seguramente, era una misión muy arriesgada.- si no he dicho nada cuando me has acompañado es para que no sólo tuvieses un no mío por respuesta. Es vital que te quedes aquí, te lo dejaré claro: El único punto débil que tenemos ahora mismo el uzuratoncachi y yo sois vosotras.- confesó refiriéndose a Sakura y Karin, que le contemplaron con sorpresa y luego indignación.- no me miréis así, es ser previsor: si yo fuese Giman, ordenaría atacaros en cuanto supiese vuestra relación con Naruto y conmigo. Si os hacen daño, nos apartarán de la misión, o como mínimo nos descentrarán…- explicó el uchiha, aunque Naruto lo miró de reojo con una ceja arqueada. Lo sencillo que sería decir "me importa vuestra seguridad" y lo que lo complicaba el uchiha para salvar el orgullo desmedido que tenía…

-Sasuke, si te parece que no me sé defender sola…- interrumpió una furiosa Karin mientras Sakura asentía también con rabia, secundando a su familia política, pero Naruto fue el que intervino para evitar que la sangre llegase al río.

-Lo que quiere decir, imouto, es que no me perdonaría que perdiese una de vosotras al bebé por mi culpa.- comentó con un tono más cariñoso el ojiazul, calmándose un poco la uzumaki. Naruto la tomó las manos, y la miró fijamente.- Hazlo por mí, te prometo que volveremos sanos y salvos… y te invitaré a ramen nada más verte, ¿te parece bien?- Karin asintió a regañadientes, aceptando la lógica de su primo. Estaba preocupada por él, pero su bebé también era importante. Debía de esperar y confiar, por mucho que la doliese. Y, tras mirar a Sakura y su gesto comprensivo con ella, supo que no iba a ser la única en esa situación.- Bien, con todo hablado, tu Sasuke también te…

-¿Te parece que recibo órdenes de un ninja mercenario?- preguntó con un tono soberbio el pelinegro. Naruto suspiró, ya sabía que no iba a colar…- exacto. Iré contigo a Iwa, a ver si te crees que te voy a dejar llevarte toda la gloria…

-Si no ibas a aceptar un no por respuesta… ¿Por qué no esperasteis arriba con los demás?- preguntó Kurotsuchi, completamente intrigada. Todos miraron a la pelirroja y al uchiha.

-A mí no me miréis, fue Sasuke el que se empeñó en aparecer aquí y que le acompañase, yo hubiese esperado arriba…- se excusó Karin, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Tenias pensado dejar aquí a Karin con un genjutsu y seguir de lejos a Naruto para hacer una entrada triunfal en medio de Iwa y entre la alianza y mito te han jodido el plan, no?- Naruto no pudo evitar reírse mientras Karin miraba indignada al uchiha, que mantenía una pose neutra. Aunque todos los que le conocían sabían que la pelirrosada había dado en el clavo: sasuke ADORABA hacer entradas triunfales, aunque lo negase. Una vez casi dejó que kankuro golpease a Konohamaru sólo para hacer una aparición apoteósica.

-…¿cuál es el plan, dobe?- preguntó con un tono molesto mientras Sakura reía con ironía. Como niños…

-Por lo pronto… visitar a cierto prisionero y hablar con cierto ente... Necesitamos un poco de apoyo pesado fuera ahora que el teme se ha auto invitado, y tengo en mente a la persona perfecta.- explicó de forma misteriosa el rubio, para luego continuar su camino.

Al poco rato llegaron a las mazmorras de la torre, el lugar donde se encontraba el objetivo de Naruto. Los guardias, por supuesto, no se atrevieron a negarle el paso a ese semidiós del chakra, sólo de pensar en enfrentarse al equipo shinobi que venció a kaguya ototsuki les fallaban las piernas. Atravesaron el largo pasillo rodeado de celdas, donde los prisioneros más peligrosos del mundo pasaban sus días hasta morir, y llegaron al final del pasillo, donde una puerta de acero forjado de máxima dureza les esperaba. Naruto y su séquito se aproximaron a la celda de máxima seguridad, y a través de los barrotes vieron al prisionero. Sus ropas, anteriormente elegantes, estaban embarradas y parcialmente rotas; su piel, acostumbrada a los exquisitos cuidados que su posición le otorgaba, presentaba manchas y moretones. Se encontraba de rodillas, con ambas manos encadenadas al suelo e impidiéndole levantarse. Su rostro contemplaba el suelo con pesadumbre, con su largo pelo rubio revuelto y enmarañado tapándole parcialmente. Naruto, a falta de llaves, arrancó la puerta sin miramientos, aproximándose al reo sin que ninguno de los presentes supiera cuál era su intención, ¿Qué podía querer el uzumaki de un traidor confeso y condenado como Donyoku, anteriormente conocido como Keinichi Usigada? Si seguía con vida era porque el kazekage estaba muy ocupado con la defensa de su nación como para cursar la orden, pero nadie dudaba de que sería lo primero que haría nada más acabar la guerra.

-Donyoku…- le llamó Naruto con un gesto serio, uno muy raro en él, mientras el hombre levantaba su mirada. Estaba derrotado, roto, sin esperanza.

-Naruto uzumaki… creí que estabas muerto…

-Estaba. Tengo la fea costumbre de andar en el límite demasiadas veces…- Sakura gruñó a su espalda, obligándole a frenar la broma. Iba a tener que empezar a controlar esa fea costumbre de bromear con esos momentos que hicieron sufrir tanto a la ojijade...

-Si vienes a por información, ya le di toda la que tenía a los interrogadores de Gaara... no tengo nada que ofrecerte.- comentó con ironía el hombre, poco acostumbrado a no tener nada. La vida era una rueda, y había pasado de arriba abajo en unas semanas. Y nunca volvería a la cima, lo tenía claro.- Y si eres mi verdugo… espero que sea rápido…

-No tengo porqué ser ni tu interrogador ni tu verdugo, Keinichi.- contestó Naruto, poniéndose en cuclillas y a su altura.-digamos que vengo a ofrecerte una tercera vía… dime, ¿te arrepientes de lo que has hecho? Y te recuerdo…- continuó, mientras su guadaña salía de su brazo y se enrollaba a su alrededor.-… que mi guadaña sabrá si mientes.

-…- el hombre contempló el arma, sintiendo esa sensación de terror primigenio que desprendía, y luego a Naruto, que le miraba con esos ojos azules sin emitir ningún gesto. Y, viendo que no tenía nada que perder realmente, decidió ser sincero.- Supongo que no pierdo nada por decirlo: si te soy sincero, solo me arrepiento porque no se me dio lo que quería. Sabiendo ahora que lo que se prometió, esa vida de ensueño, era todo una vil mentira, no lo volvería a hacer. Pero si hubiese sido verdad, no me arrepentiría. Me dan igual las muertes que cause, si son cero o un millón, sólo quiero tener lo que me corresponde.- confesó, asintiendo Naruto con una mueca seria. Era curioso, había visto con esta confesión cada extremo de la redención humana: quien hace el bien por convicción tras una vida de maldades con kabuto, el que lo hace por miedo a lo que dejará detrás al mundo con Sasuke, el que no se redime por convicción con orochimaru, y ahora el que solo se redimiría si le sale rentable y por motivos plenamente egoístas. Cuatro espectros, blanco, gris claro, negro y gris oscuro. Aún así, a todos les esperaría lo mismo, solo que más tarde o temprano. Al menos agradecía usar a un auténtico culpable para lo que iba a hacer.

-Bien… pues entonces estás condenado de todas formas, pero me alegra decirte que habrá gente que recibirá peor castigo que tú…- Naruto sacó con rapidez un pergamino con un sello, para luego exclamar **uzumaki ninpou: Zen mahi shiru (sellado uzumaki: sello de parálisis total)**. Keinichi de inmediato cayó de espaldas, completamente petrificado, mientras el ojiazul dejó salir completamente la guadaña y comenzó a dibujarle kanji por el cuerpo con su propia sangre del pulgar, con todo su séquito observándole con confusión. Salvo una persona que, por primera vez en toda su existencia, se sorprendía de verdad.

- **La garra de Shinigami…** \- pronunció mito, examinando de cerca el arma. El arma legendaria del gran Arashi uzumaki, una reliquia pérdida del remolino, ahora hallada. Todo uzumaki hubiese matado por tenerla tan cerca, el gran sueño de mito fue portarla al menos una vez.- **Y ese sello era complicado… puede que seas un rey decente después de todo…** \- Naruto convocó de uno de sus sellos la máscara de Shinigami, sorprendiendo aún más a la reina babosa. Ese joven había reunido las grandes reliquias de su clan de nuevo… puede que hubiese esperanza de verdad para los hijos del remolino.- **creo que ya sé lo que vas a hacer… ¿vas a visitar al jefe?**

-¿Cómo que al jefe?- interrumpió Sakura, claramente preocupada. Había leído la historia del clan de su esposo, y solo había una entidad con ese rango en su panteón.- No te estarás refiriendo al dios de la muerte ¿no?

-Tranquila Sakura chan, no me hará nada… creo… necesito reclutar a alguien que lleva años muerto, y no pienso usar el **edo tensei** , así que tendré que solicitarle amablemente a su carcelero que le deje salir un par de días… es la única forma de traerlo pleno de poder, y con su ayuda podremos vencer sin matar a los rehenes.- Sakura no se mostró muy convencida, por lo que decidió darla un beso para tranquilizarla.- Cariño, te prometí que volvería, y lo haré a cualquier precio. Con la persona que pretendo traer, nuestras opciones serán mucho mayores, y si le he preguntado antes a este… individuo… es para asegurarme que no fuese una persona redimible. Será cosa de segundos, si tardo más de un minuto despiértame y ya está, ¿vale?- la joven asintió con el ceño fruncido, decidiendo confiar en su esposo, mientras el uzumaki se separaba de ella y se ponía la máscara de Shinigami. El ambiente de la celda se enfrió, las antorchas por un momento casi cedieron, y, en la oscuridad, los ojos de Naruto tras su máscara parecieron ser negros como la noche. Salvo los uzumaki purasangre presentes, que sintieron su corazón latir incomprensiblemente más rápido, víctimas de una extraña sensación de excitación al tener tan cerca a su patrón, como ocurría siempre que el sumo sacerdote usaba esa máscara, el resto sintieron un terrible escalofrío en la espalda.

- **Ahora estoy segura: eres el nieto de Kiku Uzumaki.** \- confesó mito, cuyas memorias de la sannin recordaban perfectamente al último sumó sacerdote de Shinigami. Tenía el uzumaki en ese momento la misma porte, el mismo aura de poder, sólo que con el pelo rubio. Naruto se dispuso en silencio junto a Keinichi, con su guadaña en forma de lanza en la mano.

-Na… Naruto… ¿Por qué has inmovilizado a Keinichi?- preguntó una cohibida kurotsuchi. Parecía que fuese a...

- **Porque…** \- respondió Naruto con una voz antinatural tras la máscara, helando la sangre de los que la escucharon.- **… es de mala educación presentarse ante el tribunal de Shinigami sin alguien a quien juzgar, y si se mueve y fallo el golpe, sufrirá de más.**

Nada más finalizar ese comentario, Naruto descendió su guadaña sobre el corazón de Keinichi con un movimiento rápido, ignorando los gritos de terror de algunos de los espectadores. En cuanto completó el golpe, todo a su alrededor se deshizo en mil pedazos, dando paso a una inmensa oscuridad, una oscuridad de la que comenzaron a surgir pedazos de un nuevo entorno, pedazos que se fueron uniendo hasta formar de nuevo un lugar conocido por Naruto. No en vano casi fue enviado al tenkai la última vez que piso ese suelo de mármol. El gran tribunal de Shinigami. La máscara de Shinigami, por sí sola, no era nada más que un yelmo resistente, no tenía más ventajas. No, su poder residía en un papel completamente diferente. La máscara no era una armadura, ni un abalorio decorativo: era un nexo con el patrón del clan. El sumo sacerdote, con esa máscara puesta, entraba de inmediato en contacto con el reino del dios de la muerte, podía ver espectros, contactar con el más allá en busca de respuestas... Y si llevaba un sacrificio de una persona abyecta, también contactar con la propia deidad. Así fue como orochimaru recuperó a los cuatro kage del estomago de Shinigami: ofreciendo su propio cuerpo como sacrificio mientras portaba la máscara. Aunque realmente la deidad se dejase usar para que el mundo no se viniese abajo… en otra ocasión, le habría devorado el alma al sannin sin dudarlo. Nada más materializarse en esa sala, una decena de guardias de armadura negra, piel púrpura clara y cadenas a sus espaldas lo rodearon. Naruto no hizo movimiento alguno, esperando a que el dios decidiese hablar. Sabía que estaba allí, no dejaba de ser su hogar y puesto de trabajo…

- **No sé si eres muy osado, o muy estúpido por venir aquí…** \- oyó a su espalda, mientras Shinigami hacía acto de presencia. Naruto, a pesar de su pose tranquila, sintió un ligero temblor por dentro: normalmente, el dios de la muerte y de la justicia se aparecía con su túnica blanca solamente, pero en ese momento presentaba un atuendo radicalmente diferente. La deidad se encontraba vestida con una armadura hecha de cientos de huesos unidos, asemejando una superficie de color blanco amarillento con decenas de calaveras sobresaliendo, todas ellas mirándole a pesar de sus cuencas vacías. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con la calavera de un ser demoniaco de grandes cuernos, con su mandíbula abierta grotescamente para dar apertura para la cara del dios, y dándole un aspecto fiero y poderoso. Sólo sus manos, su rostro y las zonas necesarias para doblar las articulaciones estaban expuestas. No sabía si vestía así por él, pero tenía claro que ese dios iba a ir a la guerra, y que exterminaría a cualquiera que se interpusiese.

-Shinigami sama…- contestó el rubio con humildad, sabedor de que estaba a un paso de que ese dios cumpliese la última amenaza que le hizo en ese palacio.- Vengo a hablar.

- **Vienes a morir…** \- anunció el dios, mientras sus decenas de cadenas de diamantina surgían a su espalda.- **… pero me has traído un alma corrupta, y llevas mi máscara, así que puedo ser algo clemente. Puedo dejarte hablar cinco minutos antes de dejar a tu hija huérfana.** \- declaró la deidad, haciendo un gesto con su mano a sus soldados para que se apartasen.

-Serán suficientes.- contestó Naruto desde detrás de su máscara.- aunque preferiría que estuviese Hikari chan aquí…

- **Mi hija tiene mejores cosas que hacer que atenderte, es la diosa del tiempo y del destino, y tanto el uno como lo otro te han abandonado desde el mismo instante en el que pusiste un pie de nuevo aquí. Recuerda lo que prometí la última vez que ensuciaste mi hogar con tu presencia…**

-Si sirve de algo, lo siento…- se disculpó el uzumaki, reconociendo que lo que hizo fue una estupidez. No sólo casi deja a su hija huérfana y provoca la muerte de kurama, había herido a iba deidad que en ningún momento había dejado de mostrarse amable con él. El dios le miró de arriba abajo con un gesto serio.

- **Algo es algo… y más nos vale llevarnos bien cuando te condene a vagar por mis llanuras…** \- concedió el dios, mientras Naruto tragaba grueso al recordar a esos inmensos lagartos.- **Bien… te quedan cuatro minutos.**

-Shinigami sama, vengo a pedirle ayuda.- Naruto fue directo al grano, mientras el dios arqueaba una ceja.- necesito información y que me conceda una petición.

- **Definitivamente, hace mucho que superaste la barrera que separa la osadía de la estupidez, ¿Qué te hace pensar que concederé esa ayuda al único ningen que me ha hecho una herida? Lo único que obtendrás de mi será una caída rápida y un frenazo en seco.** \- amenazó el dios, haciendo referencia a la condena a la horca de una manera sutil.

-Actualmente tiene un problema.- expuso Naruto con serenidad.- el Shinju está arrebatándole almas en el reino mortal, y con ello poder. Y no puede intervenir por la prohibición del Deus ex machina. Me ofrezco a solucionarlo, pero no sé ni cómo matarlo, ni tengo ayuda suficiente.- ofreció el rubio, mientras el dios mostraba una cara de póker.

Era cierto que el Shinju era un problema potencialmente acuciante, y que incluso ahora le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Cada infectado por el Shinju y convertido en arbóreo era un alma perdida para siempre, un golpe al poder del dios de la muerte, y a la larga le afectaría en demasía. Normalmente él mismo habría aparecido en el mundo de forma sigilosa y matado a ese usurpador, y nadie habría sufrido ningún daño… ya lo había hecho antes, podía también hacerlo ahora, sobre todo viendo cómo estaban las cosas en la actualidad. El Deus ex machina era imperiosamente necesario, pero no podía ahora. No podía porque, de hacerlo, perdería poder en la batalla contra ese árbol y dejaría su palacio indefenso. Y el psicópata de su hijo lo tomaría sin esfuerzo, para luego rematarlo cuando regresase. La guerra de los dioses se avecinaba, pero ningún ningen lo sabía. Todos vivían en la más dulce ignorancia, como era necesario: si se revelase no sólo la existencia de esas deidades (muchos ningen no creían en nada, y no era algo que molestase a Shinigami: la muerte, el tiempo, la envidia… todo ello es intrínseco al ser humano, y alimenta a los dioses. Por taparte los ojos, el mundo no deja de girar), sino que estas iban a entrar en combate, sería imposible conservar el mundo intacto. El caos se desataría. Es por eso que Shinigami estaba sopesando la oferta de Naruto: ese ningen le estaba dando una salida sin desgaste. Sin contar que no dejaba de ser el padre de su nieto y el amor de su hija… el enviarle a una muerte segura no le agradaba. Pero eso no quitaba que el dios tuviese su orgullo herido.

- **¿Quién te ha dicho que yo, un dios, necesite tu ayuda, insignificante mortal?** \- preguntó con furia, mientras sus cadenas rodeaban al rubio, que no hizo gesto alguno por defenderse, para rabia del dios.

-Si no le soy útil, entonces mi visita ha sido un error, y asumo las consecuencias. Ya aprendí el castigo por enfrentarse al dios de la muerte…- se rindió el uzumaki sin hacer el más mínimo amago de moverse. Y, cuando las cadenas acercaban sus filosas puntas a su rostro, el dios de la justicia las frenó.

- **Tu humildad me sorprende ningen… no es muy propia de ti. Debes de tener un buen motivo para querer acabar con el Shinju, dudo que lo hagas por mí, o por la guerra. La alianza ya ha ganado, exterminareis a la secta y el Shinju se volverá a dormir con sus adeptos. Puede que logre reclutar esos cien mil arbóreos, pero no es nada que tú y tu amigo de los ojos malditos no podáis destruir con el tiempo… quizás muera un millón, tal vez algo más, nada que no se pueda reparar. ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida entonces?- preguntó Shinigami con curiosidad. Le intrigaba el auténtico motivo de Naruto.**

-Menma me reveló que algo se aproxima, algo más fuerte. Y que el Shinju podría saber qué es y cómo vencerlo. Mi familia sólo estará a salvo si puedo prepararme para ese ataque, y ahora tengo una mujer y dos hijos que defender…- se sinceró el ojiazul, obteniendo un asentimiento del dios, que retiró sus cadenas con lentitud. El motivo le parecía perfecto ahora, y le convenía oír a ese ningen. Era sincero, y el que tenía todo que perder era él, no el dios.

- **¿Qué es lo que necesitas?**

-¿Cómo puedo matar a un dios?- preguntó Naruto con un tono serio, obteniendo una carcajada cruel de Shinigami.

- **¿Matar a un dios? Eso no es posible chiquillo.** \- anunció el dios de la justicia, mientras Naruto apretaba los puños por frustración.- **pero si lo que quieres es… "acabar" con él…** \- dijo, remarcando con los dedos que el término acabar era hipotético.- **… y que de paso te cuente todo lo que sabe, deberás de acceder a su raíz principal… al lugar donde deposita su esencia. Y allí, absorber su… "alma", por así decirlo.**

-¿lo dioses tenéis alma?

- **No es un alma propiamente dicha, pero vuestra mentalidad sería incapaz de comprenderlo si te lo explicase. No te lo tomes como un insulto, sois seres cuatridimensionales, nosotros vivimos mucho más allá del espacio y del tiempo. Resumiéndolo: conociendo la historia de ese puto tubérculo con complejo de dios, en su raíz principal estará su "alma", que seguro que tendrá forma de fruto viendo cómo se lo presentó a kaguya. Llámalo el fruto del conocimiento. Devóralo, y tus problemas actuales se solucionarán.** \- Naruto asintió, comprendiéndolo. Debía de vencerlo en su terreno, encontrar ese fruto y comerlo.- **Pero no será fácil, te tendrás que enfrentar a él, y pondrá todo de su parte para vencerte y poseer tu cuerpo. Si le vences, será su fin, así que yo que tú iría preparado, luchará con todo.**

-Gracias, Shinigami sama…

- **No me las des… sé consciente de que, cuando alguien derrota a un dios, deja de ser una persona ordinaria…** \- musitó el dios con una sonrisa irónica que tuvo a Naruto algo intranquilo. Ya había oído esa frase antes, fue la amenaza que le espetó tras ganarle el fragmento del Shinju que contenía su cuerpo. Le intrigaba lo que podía significar, y parecía que Shinigami le leyó las intenciones, porque continuó hablando.- **ya te he dado la información que me has rogado, ¿eso es todo lo que necesitas?**

-Realmente no… para llegar hasta allí, necesitaré que me preste uno de sus vasallos. Creo que sabe perfectamente a quien me refiero.- anunció Naruto, mientras el dios de la justicia, que sólo había renunciado a un alma en toda su existencia, reía por dentro. Ese joven tenía agallas…

- **No sé para qué pides nada… puedes hacer como el resto de ningen y robarle a mi siervo usando el edo tensei. No te creas que tu condena iba a ser mucho más dura después de eso… has puesto el listón muy alto en cuanto a tu castigo** …- amenazó el dios con una sonrisa cruel, enseñando sus colmillos.- **incluso podías haber usado a ese daimyo codicioso como recipiente.**

-Jamás usaré ni permitiré usar esa técnica, Shinigami sama. Es robar un alma de su descanso y obligarla a luchar aunque no quiera. Por eso vengo a solicitarle esa ayuda humildemente. Tómeselo como una patrulla de las que le encarga hacer, pero mucho más lejos de lo habitual…- ofreció el uzumaki, ignorando esa amenaza del dios de piel púrpura. Shinigami sonrió, está vez satisfecho.

- **Se te ha acabado tu tiempo, Naruto uzumaki, rey de uzushiogakure. Te mataría, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que mancharme las manos con eso que llamas sangre.** \- anunció el dios, levantándose de su asiento con tranquilidad y dirigiéndose a la puerta del palacio, ignorando a Naruto y siendo escoltado por sus guardias. El rubio iba a preguntar, cuando el dios de pelo blanco volvió a hablar.- **vuelve a tu hogar y busca la forma de morir que más te plazca. Tengo millones de años… puedo esperar unos cuantos días más para devolverte mi cicatriz.** \- tras decir esto, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando de nuevo la sala en silencio, silencio roto por la deidad.- **ya está hecho hija, puedes salir…** \- anunció Shinigami, mientras una joven aparecía desde una sala contigua. Su pelo plateado se encontraba listo y peinado con un flequillo recto, sus ojos violetas combinaban a la perfección con su vaporoso vestido blanco… y en sus brazos descansaba un bello bebé pelirrojo de ojos violetas, un niño. Hikari había escuchado todo desde lejos, y ahora asentía complacida.- **Ahora todo depende de él y de ti…**

- **Gracias, tou chan… aunque podrías ser más amable con el padre de tu nieto…** \- le reprochó la joven diosa, obteniendo una mueca traviesa del dios.

- **Castigo tendrá hija, y sólo por mi nieto y por ti no será severo. Pero eso no quita que disfrute un poco de mientras… ¿A que no, mi pequeño Arashi? ¿Quién es el niño bonito del abuelo?** \- preguntó al bebé la deidad con un tono juguetón, mientras el niño emitía un gorgojo contento y su madre negaba al aire con una sonrisa.

La sala se deshizo en mil pedazos de golpe, abriendo los ojos Naruto en la oscuridad de la celda. Miró a su alrededor, intentando situarse. Sasuke, Kurotsuchi y Karin lo miraban con miedo. Incluso su Sakura le miraba con duda, sin saber bien qué pensar tras lo que acababa de ver: su Naruto acababa de matar a sangre fría a un hombre en un extraño ritual. Que vale que era culpable, y estaba condenado a muerte, pero Naruto parecía haberlo hecho con saña, sin la más mínima empatía. No parecía su esposo en ese momento. A diferencia del resto, la reina babosa se acercó al rubio mientras asentía. Definitivamente, la parte que tenía en ella de Mito uzumaki estaba plenamente satisfecha: ese joven era la viva imagen de su abuelo, un uzumaki. Con el pelo rubio, si, pero un uzumaki. Y había realizado una acción brillante, a su juicio. Naruto se quitó la máscara y miró a los asistentes con un rostro serio y la mandíbula apretada. Sabía que no lo entenderían, pero le daba igual. No le entenderían porque lo verían todo desde la perspectiva del Naruto de antes de la guerra, el actual había dado un paso más al frente: defendería a sus seres queridos, y no tendría miedo de mancharse las manos, siempre que no fuese con sangre inocente. Era lo que le diferenciaba de un Madara o un Óbito: él no disfrutaba con ello, sólo lo hacía porque era necesario, y siempre con la seguridad de la gente que no podía defenderse como prioridad. Como acababa de hacer.

- **Veo que el jefe no te ha devorado… impresionante.** \- comentó mito, mientras Sakura la miraba con los ojos abiertos por el horror... ¿a qué se refería con devorar?

-Na… Naruto, ¿Cómo que devorar?- preguntó con duda la ojijade, mientras Naruto la devolvía la mirada con la mandíbula apretada.

-Es una broma, Shinigami no me quiso en su reino otra vez, no iba a quedarse conmigo, confía en mí Sakura chan.- contestó con un gesto serio, y la joven asintió. Había prometido confiar en él, así que se guardaría las preguntas para luego.- Ya sé cómo vencer al Shinju, os lo explicaré por el camino, no hay tiempo que perder…

-Dobe, ni se te ocurra moverte hasta que nos expliques esto.- intervino Sasuke, mientras el resto lo miraban todavía con miedo.- Acabas de matar a un hombre desarmado y a sangre fría sin ningún motivo y…

-Lo primero, iba a morir de todos modos, y merecidamente.- interrumpió el uzumaki.- Y lo segundo… era necesario. Será mejor que miréis a mi espalda si lo queréis comprender…- Todos se giraron a mirar a la espalda de Naruto, y, cuando vieron el cuerpo de Keinichi levantarse, lo entendieron a la perfección. La misión, ahora si, tenía posibilidades serias de éxito.

* * *

Los miembros de la alianza formaban en las afueras de la gran ciudad de Suna. Padres eran despedidos por sus familias, parejas por sus amantes, incluso hijos por sus padres. La fuerza de recuperación de Iwa estaba motivada, sobre todo tras ver el último refuerzo conseguido por el rubio, pero eso no quitaba que todos tuviesen presente la cruda realidad: muchos no volverían. El hecho de ser voluntarios no le restaba dramatismo a las despedidas, no disminuía las promesas que seguramente se acabaría llevando el viento, no secaba las lágrimas que atestiguaban el adiós de dos personas que se querían. Tampoco se libraban de esa extraña sensación los que no tenían a nadie para despedirse: todos respiraban como si fuese la última vez, porque en unos días se convertiría en realidad. Incluso algunos vomitaban por los nervios, apartados de la muchedumbre, combatiendo el miedo como buenamente podían. La guerra no sólo exige valor en la batalla… también antes y después. La espera puede ser más dañina que el kunai más afilado. Sólo alteraban ese ambiente los clones del gran Naruto, que se encontraban en una tienda cercana empleando el chakra natural para curar a los infectados por el Shinju bajo la dirección de fukasaku y Shima, y que de vez en cuando se acercaban al bullicio de camino a algún lugar.

Y en medio de esa marabunta de personas despidiéndose, de sentimientos, de momentos para retener en la memoria, destacaban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era musculoso, iba vestido con unos pantalones anbu holgados y una camiseta negra sin mangas que revelaba sus fuertes brazos, y por delante llevaba asomando en su pecho un colgante de un remolino hecho en jade. Posaba su frente, surcada por mechones rebeldes de pelo rubio, en la de una bella fémina, clavando sus zafiros azules en los jades de la joven pelirrosada. La mujer iba vestida con un vestido color vino sin mangas, y con una falda por debajo de las rodillas con una apertura en un lateral. Su piel era blanca y suave, decorada por unas suaves pecas en pómulos y nariz, era acariciada por esas manos ásperas pero cálidas, las únicas autorizadas para recorrer cada centímetro de esa piel. La joven sostenía en su brazo izquierdo a una niña de menos de un año, de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas, que observaba el ambiente extrañada mientras jugueteaba con su chupete. Percibía tensión, y no la gustaba, pero sus padres no iban a apartarla de ese momento. Jade y zafiro se enfrentaron en medio del desierto de Suna, cerca de donde el rubio había aparecido para salvar a la pelirrosada hacia una semana.

-Te prometo que estaré aquí antes de que cuentes diez…- prometió Naruto, mientras acariciaba esa piel y ella mesaba los cabellos rubios de la parte de atrás con nerviosismo.

-Diez…- respondió Sakura, incapaz de encarar de manera segura ese momento. Quería acompañarlo, quería cuidarlo, asegurarse de que su marido estuviese a salvo, pero no podía. Era su responsabilidad velar tanto por Shio como por su hijo que estaba en camino, su deber estaba lejos del frente, pero eso no le libraba de esa angustia. Naruto sonrió ante esa contestación, y la dio un suave beso en los labios, uno que la evadió unos segundos de ese lugar lleno de tristeza.

-Si quieres decirme algo, lo que sea, los sapos pueden transmitirlo. Te escribiré en cuanto lleguemos, y en cuanto recuperemos Iwa.

-Más te vale…- repuso ella con sus ojos aguados. Odiaba mostrarse así de vulnerable, ella era una sennin de la hoja, pero no tenía otra forma de dejar salir su tensión. El sólo de pensar en separarse de su baka le dolía.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo del sótano?- ofreció Naruto, mirándola de cerca a los ojos con esos pozos azules. Sabía que cuando lo hacía, Sakura era incapaz de negarle nada.

-No… so… sólo… no vuelvas a hacerlo…- le pidió la joven, mientras Naruto asentía mirando al suelo.

-Te prometo que no tenía otra opción… sabes que no me gusta hacerlo, pero necesitaba hablar con Shinigami, y era la única forma.- se excusó el ojiazul.

-Lo sé Naruto… pero quiero que me prometas que no lo volverás a hacer. Recuerda lo que hablamos en el hospital: no eres Menma. No te apartes del camino. Entiendo que a veces tendrás que hacer cosas así, pero nunca te olvides de quién eres.- expuso la joven, obteniendo un asentimiento de Naruto.- O tendré que recordártelo, baka…- finalizó Sakura, eliminando la tensión con una sonrisa, sonrisa a la que respondió Naruto con la suya.

-Te quiero Sakura chan.- declaró un totalmente enamorado Naruto.

-Y yo a ti Naruto.- respondió una aún más enamorada Sakura, para luego darle un fuerte beso, uno cargado de pasión. Sus labios se tocaron unos con otros, paladearon el sabor de su amante, sus manos acariciaron la piel de su pareja hasta la muerte. Estuvieron así demasiado poco tiempo para su gusto, hasta que un tenso Sasuke llamó la atención al rubio desde una duna cercana para partir a la guerra. Naruto se dirigió a su hija, que no apartaba la vista de él con una expresión de preocupación. Sabía que su padre se iba, y eso la entristecía como nada.

-Mi angelito… pórtate bien con mamá, y no aprendas más palabrotas…- regaño Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo a la niña descargar algo de esa tensión pellizcándola el moflete con ternura. La niña emitió un gorgojo contento, y entonces Naruto la besó la frente con el mismo gesto que hacía con su mujer. Si la tranquilizaba lo mismo que a Sakura, valdría la pena.- papá volverá pronto a darte un buen achuchón, ¿vale mi amor? Tu padre te quiere mucho mi vida.

Naruto volvió a mirar a su mujer, que le dirigió una mirada de tristeza contenida en esos jade. Una lagrima la traicionó a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y el uzumaki de inmediato la tomó con su dedo, acariciando esa piel tan suave por el camino. Y, para calmarla, posó su mano en la mejilla besó también la frente de la pelirrosada. Un gesto que significaba algo muy importante para ambos… "tienes una frente tan bonita que quiero besarla". La ojijade cerró los ojos y acarició la palma de esa mano con su mejilla en un gesto que revelaba que le echaría de menos cada segundo, y luego asintió para permitirle marchar. El uzumaki devolvió ese gesto y partió junto a su amigo pelinegro rumbo a la cabeza del ejército. Y cuando llegó a una duna más alta de lo normal, se dio la vuelta para volver a ver a su mujer y a su hija, que seguían contemplándole desde donde las había dejado. Reunió fuerzas para seguir, jurándose que volvería con ellas como fuese. No podía morir si esos ojos violeta y jade le esperaban. Se dirigió a su amigo, que no apartaba su vista del frente con seriedad.

-¿Te despediste de Karin?- preguntó Naruto, sabiendo su respuesta muy a su pesar…

-La dije que se quedase en la torre y que no se preocupase.- repuso el pelinegro con dejadez. Y el rubio sabía que habría sido una despedida fría, como acostumbraba a hacer el uchiha.

-Deberías de haberla dicho que volverías con ella y con tu hijo Sasuke…- recriminó Naruto.- a veces quieren oír eso…

-Ella ya sabe que voy a volver…

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Deberías de probar a abrirte… no hay mayor poder que el de luchar por volver con tus seres queridos.- sugirió el uzumaki, para luego continuar su camino sin hablar. Quizás ahí estaba la diferencia de poder entre uno y otro: sasuke luchaba contra otros, Naruto por otros.

* * *

 **Y c'est fini. Como veis, todo queda preparado para el gran final.**

 **En el primer acto, volvemos a meter la política en la guerra. Me ha dado rabia no poder meter más en el fic, pero con una guerra y un exilio por medio, la política carece de fundamento. Como podéis ver, la situación es apremiante, y a Shikamaru sólo se le ocurre una idea... radical. Es un pequeño homenaje al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, como podéis ver. Y la bombardeó atómica, en este caso, es Naruto. El rubio se ha pasado toda la conversación observando a la alianza y, a pesar de que ahora son menos estupidos que antes, ve que siguen cometiendo errores graves a su juicio. Que seamos sinceros, la solución más lógica y estratégicamente aceptable es la de Shikamaru, pero Naruto nunca ha destacado por esas cualidades y no lo ve así. Así que decide darle un pequeño escarmiento a la alianza para que no vuelvan a pensar en usarle para un genocidio masivo (vamos, es un "como intentéis convertirme en un arma humana, me volveré como Chikara") y luego realiza su jugada maestra. Naruto namikaze uzumaki, hijo del relámpago amarillo de konoha, Sennin de Iwa... si Onoki levantara la cabeza... hay que admitir que Naruto sabe darle epicidad a un momento.**

 **En El Segundo, ya sabéis... detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer. Y, en el caso de Naruto, una gran mujer muy enfadada. No es para menos, se dirige a una misión suicida, pero también sabe ahora porque lo hace, y lo entiende. Si quieren vivir felices y formar una familia, Naruto debe de vencer al Shinju y prepararse contra ESE enemigo (pista, lo conocéis). Y llega la segunda sorpresa del capítulo: NARUTO VA A SER PADRE OTRA VEZ. Al parecer nuestro rubio tiene mucha puntería xD Naruto consigue con esta noticia tener ya mil razones para volver: Sakura, Shio, su hijo/a en ciernes... el clan uzumaki resurge! Mención especial al principio del acto, me encanto escribir un Naruto más estilo "logan", con mil heridas a medio regenerar, dolorido, pesándole toda esa experiencia a sus espaldas... el pobre lleva desde la infancia sin dejar de recibir, es lógico que tenga consecuencias. Y finaliza con Kurotsuchi demostrando que es tsuchikage de nacimiento, y con el refuerzo especial de Sakura... LA REINA BABOSA. Que ganas tengo de ponerla a hablar con Sasuke.**

 **Tercer acto: la alianza aprende al fin la lección. Naruto realmente se sorprende, el se esperaba que se lo impidiesen, pero al parecer todos han decidido seguirle. Naruto es un héroe, un líder, y va a la batalla, es lógico que haya voluntarios para acompañar al nuevo shinobi no Kami a salvar el mundo. Y encima se une Sasuke, al que le han jodido su brillante entrada triunfal. Ahora esa misión suicida no lo es tanto, pero aún así falta una pieza, y allí Naruto decide emplear a keinichi. Sé que os parecerá Ooc lo que hace Naruto aquí, y os doy la razón si lo comparamos con el Naruto de shippuden. Pero este no es el Naruto de shippuden desde que Sakura se fue con Sasuke en el capítulo 2. El personaje ha madurado, y ha comprendido que a veces debe de mancharse las manos. Era necesario el sacrificio de una persona abyecta, y la tenía en la figura de keinichi. Y con ello ha podido contactar con Shinigami. El encuentro es tenso, no es para menos, recordar lo que pasó en el capítulo "todos los ríos" y la promesa de la deidad. Pero aún así Shinigami sabe que Naruto es la solución a todos sus problemas, así que le da lo que le pide (¿quién será el guerrero misterioso? Se admiten apuestas!). Y por último... el hijo de Naruto con Hikari, la diosa del destino, hace aparición. Será un pj importante en la secuela que tengo pensada, pero por el momento dejarle disfrutar de su abuelo bromista.**

 **Y el último acto... la difícil despedida. Quise reflejar esos momentos de angustia cuando dos personas se despiden sin saber si se volverán a ver, y hacer un contraste entre la frialdad de Sasuke y la calidez de Naruto. Ese momento con Sakura, con Shio en medio, le dará las fuerzas que necesita para cumplir su misión, le recuerda porque no ha fingido su muerte y huido con sus dos chicas de vuelta a su casa en nami.**

 **El ejército está en marcha, y en el capítulo siguiente llegara a Iwa. Todo está dispuesto, el capítulo saldrá previsiblemente el jueves, se llamará " Como matar a un dios" Hasta entonces, se despide Angron11.**


	45. Como matar a un dios (Fin cuarto arco)

Cap42: Como matar a un dios

 **Buenas! Hoy tenemos el último capítulo de este fic, ya la cosa se resuelve, hoy sabremos quién es Giman, como se enfrentará Naruto al Shinju, aparecerán varios pjs exclusivos de aquí y otros tantos típicos de la serie.**

 **Hoy os tengo reservada una sorpresa grande, una más pequeña, varias peleas y un bonito acto final narusaku, no quiero destriparos nada, pero la sorpresa principal se remonta al prólogo incluso, espero que os guste. La semana que viene os pondré el epílogo (si hay un prólogo, tiene que haber un epílogo, eso es ley!) y ya daré por concluida esta etapa. Me pondré melodramático, fardare de esta criaturita de 750000 palabras... no me lo tengáis en cuenta, han sido seis meses de esfuerzo para traeros esta historia. Por lo pronto disfrutar de lo de hoy, un saludo!**

 **AVISO : He modificado el prólogo, nada importante realmente, sólo una introducción hecha por Hikari. Tiene por objetivo que alguien que no haya visto shippuden se sitúe con la obra, no empezar tan de golpe. **

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

En el corazón del país de la roca, entre sus escarpadas montañas, la guerra del árbol blanco se enfrentaba a un nuevo escenario, a una nueva batalla, quizás la última de esta sangriento conflicto. Y, por extraño que resultase analizando los enfrentamientos anteriores, esta vez la secta no estaba atacando… estaba defendiéndose desesperada. Tras cuatro días avanzando por las cuevas del país, y de que los mil valientes hombres de la resistencia se uniesen a la ofensiva, la alianza realizaba su primer jaque sobre las piezas del árbol blanco… y puede que fuese el definitivo. En medio del día, sin tan siquiera esperar a que sus enemigos estuviesen dormidos, las fuerzas de la alianza, lideradas por Naruto, salieron desde debajo de la tierra con un solo objetivo: acabar la guerra ahí y en ese día. Los treinta mil enemigos allí acantonados se vieron de pronto atacados por todos los frentes, ya fuese por ninjas de Iwa, los voluntarios de la alianza, clones de Naruto… incluso el clan gama, liderado por Gamabunta y Gamakichi, había hecho acto de presencia en la capital, y con su inmenso tamaño, los batracios habían sembrado un auténtico caos entre las filas enemigas, que se esperaban de todo menos eso. Y todo sin contar al quinto miembro del afamado escuadrón, que directamente se había encargado de reducir a nada todo arbóreo o raíz que se atreviese a cruzarse. Y, mientras tanto, el plan principal siguió su curso.

En las escalinatas de la torre del tsuchikage, ignorando las decenas de explosiones controladas y ataques de los grandes sapos, cuatro individuos subían los escalones con tranquilidad. Esto no quería decir que no se interpusiesen enemigos a su paso, los arbóreos más fuertes habían sido designados para defender esa edificación, pero realmente no tenían mucho que hacer contra sus asaltantes. Cuando Naruto organizó un escuadrón de ninjas de élite, la suerte quiso concedérselo de manera total. Kurotsuchi, a pesar de todavía sentir dolor en sus manos, era una ninja avezada, usuaria de una línea de sangre única y con la misma experiencia que Naruto en combate. Todo enemigo que se cruzase en su camino acababa fundido en lava o abrasado en vapor. La reina babosa era una construcción de chakra con mil técnicas y con un control del entorno perfecto. Ningún enemigo la atrapaba por sorpresa, y el ente era tan fuerte que caminaba por las escaleras como si todo fuese una visita turística, mientras corrientes de agua, estacas de tierra y piscinas de lodo acababan con cualquier arbóreo cercano. Sasuke uchiha, el legendario vengador, no necesitaba presentación. Sólo con ver caer entre llamas negras inagotables a sus enemigos bastaba para saber que no era una buena idea atacarle. Y por último, Naruto uzumaki, que con su guadaña y cadenas de diamantina daba buena cuenta de quien le molestase. Un equipo de élite, digno de una misión suicida. Digno de recuperar la paz.

- **Bien chiquillos.** \- intervino la reina babosa nada más llegar a la puerta, dándose la vuelta para encarar a cinco arbóreos que corrían hacia ella.- **Yo me encargo de que no pase nadie. Supongo que tu otro amigo no tardará mucho en reforzaros, en cuanto deje esto limpio voy con vosotros.** \- anunció la pelirroja, mientras una gigantesca ola de lodo se llevaba por delante a sus enemigos y formaba un inmenso golem, que con presteza se enfrentó a la nueva oleada que subía la escalinata.

Kurotsuchi, Sasuke y Naruto asintieron, entrando en el gran edificio. La joven pelinegra les fue guiando por los trémulos pasillos con destreza, no en vano ese fue su hogar muchos años, aunque ahora se hallase descuidado, completamente desvencijado. Sus orgullosas paredes de piedra marrón clara estaban agrietadas, con numerosas raíces saliendo de sus zonas desgastadas; mientras su suelo se hallaba lleno de mugre y polvo. En su misión de infiltración la kunoichi no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar esos detalles, pero ahora, a la luz del día, era plenamente consciente: de todas las naciones, la que más había sufrido con el árbol blanco era la suya, y tardaría mucho en recuperarse. Pero que nadie lo dudase: lo haría. La roca resurgiría de su caída, y lo haría más fuerte que nunca. La joven dejó de centrarse en el entorno y se preparó para la carga de varios enemigos. Despachó a un sectario de un ataque de lava, mientras un sello explosivo destrozaba a un arbóreo del fondo del pasillo. A su lado, Naruto y Sasuke despachaban enemigos uno tras otro a puro kenjutsu de armas de madera reforzadas con chakra y taijutsu, sin usar técnicas. La kunoichi tenía que admitirlo: esos dos se compenetraban a la perfección en combate: cada kata, patada o puñetazo de uno iba inmediatamente seguida por un ataque del otro que suplía sus aperturas en la defensa, creando un muro impenetrable de muerte. Ambos se miraron, y Sasuke inmediatamente fue propulsado por una cadena hasta el fondo del pasillo, tras un grupo de cinco arbóreos. Por supuesto, no aguantaron mucho antes de ser despedazados por los capitanes anbu de konoha, pero uno de los arbóreos consiguió agarrar al pelinegro y atravesaron juntos una pared, para preocupación de Kurotsuchi.

-No te preocupes, kuro chan.- la tranquilizó Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.- el teme se está divirtiendo. Sigamos, ya nos alcanzará… de mientras… ¿tienes fuego?

Al fondo del pasillo que daba a las escaleras de subida, un grupo de cinco arbóreos volvían a la carga… y en un espacio muy reducido. La nieta del anterior tsuchikage se rió y encadenó una serie de sellos para luego exclamar **Katon: gokayu no jutsu** , mientras Naruto exclamaba **futon: idaina kaze**. La inmensa bola de fuego de la nieta de Onoki brilló con un candor naranja brutal al encontrarse con el vendaval de Naruto, incinerando a todos los enemigos del pasillo, que no pudieron esquivar el golpe. Con el camino libre, el rubio y la morena siguieron andando, hasta que uno de los cadáveres parpadeo y fue sustituido por Sasuke. Estaba con la capa algo roída y una expresión de enojo, mientras Naruto le miraba con una sonrisa burlesca. Arqueó la ceja y contesto a Naruto con un simple Hmpf a su pregunta de si el arbóreo le iba a llamar al día siguiente, para luego seguir andando con el resto hacia los pisos superiores. Kurotsuchi no pudo evitar reírse al ver la forma de interactuar de los dos mejores shinobi del continente: cada uno de ellos podría haberle dado una buena batalla a su abuelo, el shinobi más poderoso de la historia a juicio de la pelinegra, pero ambos se comportaban como niños pequeños cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro. Hombres, cerebro pequeño, corazón y travesuras grandes. Por eso adoraba tanto al género opuesto la kunoichi y se había pasado toda su carrera haciendo equipo con hombres: se divertía más. Subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso, para detenerse los tres de golpe.

- **Veo que tenemos nuevas presas…** \- comentó esa repugnante voz aguda compuesta por decenas de pequeñas voces desde la oscuridad de un pasillo cercano. Los tres shinobi se giraron para ver a un hombre mirándoles. A pesar de que sus ropas eran las de un anbu de Iwa, todos sabían que no era tal. Kurotsuchi cerró los puños con rabia contenida: urayamu. Ese maldito ser…

-Seguid los dos, yo me encargo de él.- anunció la pelinegra, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se miraban con duda. El examen que habían hecho de su chakra era claro: como mínimo, igualaba a la reina de lava. Y había que añadir de la kunoichi estaba todavía herida en las manos… la situación no era ventajosa.

-Kuro chan…- intervino Naruto con un gesto de preocupación. Kurotsuchi era su amiga, dejarla en una situación tan desfavorable no le gustaba.- ¿Por qué no mejor me encargo yo, o el teme?

-Conozco su estilo de combate, hablé largo y tendido con la hyuuga de vuestro escuadrón.- repuso la reina de lava con un gesto serio, sin apartar su vista del enjambre.- sin contar que el cuerpo que está ahora portando es el de un buen amigo mío. Tuve que mentirle a su mujer embarazada y decirle que Yoshi murió en combate, y no que murió devorado por dentro por un puto enjambre de arañas entre gritos de dolor… el ver a ese cabrón usar su cuerpo como una marioneta me cabrea… y mucho. Además, en mi estado no seré rival para Giman, es mejor que luchéis vosotros contra él. Si le matáis, se acaba todo, y cuanto antes lo hagáis menos peligro correremos todos, así que hacerlo… es una orden, uzumaki.- sentenció la joven, mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes. Kurotsuchi tenía razón, pero dejarla ahí sola era casi como condenarla a muerte…

-¿dónde está Giman?- preguntó Sasuke, mucho más pragmático que su compañero. Su gran esperanza era acabar pronto con el sectario y volver a por ella.

-Seguid hasta el final del pasillo y llegareis a una gran sala. Tener cuidado si está llena de planchas metálicas: esconden invocaciones dentro.- advirtió la joven, escarmentada de su última visita.- y en la sala contigua, estará Giman… aseguraros de que sufra…- Sasuke asintió y tomó a Naruto del hombro para señalarle que debían de irse. El uzumaki dirigió una última mirada a la pelinegra.

-Ni se te ocurra morir.- ordenó Naruto a la kunoichi.- la roca necesitará a la nieta de las dos escaleras cuando todo acabe.

-Descuida… -repuso la kunoichi con una sonrisa confiada, para luego contemplar cómo los dos ninja se dirigían a su lucha con Giman. Nada más salir los dos guerreros del lugar, la joven volvió a contemplar a su rival, que la observaba con una mueca burlona. La cabreaba aún más que ese hijo de puta estuviese destinando un esfuerzo a mover los labios de Yoshi en ese gesto.-… yo voy a desinfectar la torre…

- **Veo que has vuelto… perfecto, la carne de tu amigo empieza a escasear… nos preguntamos a que sabrás tú…**

-¡Ven y pruébalo!- le espetó Kurotsuchi con furia.

La pelinegra se lanzó a por su enemigo con ese grito, realizando rápidos sellos mientras acumulaba aire. Al grito de **Katon: gokayu no jutsu** , una inmensa bola de fuego salió de los labios de la joven en dirección a Urayamu. El sectario rodó hacia un lado y escupió dos balas de un líquido morado hacia la kunoichi. Kurotsuchi se agachó justo a tiempo, y volvió a realizar sus sellos. La kunoichi de Iwa ya había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de enfrentarse a ese monstruo venenoso, y preparado una táctica para vencerlo. Había hablado con hanabi hyuuga, la última rival de ese monstruo y la única shinobi conocida en vencerlo, y tenía clara su estrategia. Urayamu basaba su poder en el combate cercano, en el contacto corporal, y era extraordinariamente débil contra el daño de fuego. Y, casualmente, Kurotsuchi era la mayor experta del mundo en el ninjutsu de fuego. A sus afinidades al Katon y al Doton debía de añadir su uso del Yoton o elemento lava, un elemento en ese momento determinante. E incluso contaba con algunas técnicas adicionales, como el elemento fuuton o vapor. Sólo tenía que plantear un duelo a media distancia, usando el ninjutsu. Era cierto que sus reservas de chakra estaban tocadas, y que le dolían las manos a horrores , pero podría plantear un combate serio, e incluso ganar si tenía algo de suerte. Vengaría a sus hombres, y libraría al mundo del enjambre.

Tras exclamar **Youton: shakugaryundan no jutsu** , una decena de proyectiles de lava se abalanzaron sobre Urayamu, que lanzó una telaraña con su mano derecha que le llevó hasta el techo. Luego, su impulso desde allí hacia la pelinegra, buscando evitar que invocase más lava y fuego y golpearla con su veneno. El sectario lo tenía claro: necesitaba ese cuerpo. Su prioridad era lograr un huésped capaz de cubrir sus carencias, que eran el fuego y el acecho de un depredador. Lo ideal sería un hyuuga afín al Katon, en un duelo de chakra, el enjambre pleno de miembros podría compensar cualquier técnica enemiga de fuego, e incluso volverla a su favor con "el contrapeso", y además era bien sabido que la piel de los usuarios de Katon era más resistente a ese elemento; pero una kunoichi capaz de invocar lava era también una opción aceptable. ¿Que mejor manera de defenderse del fuego que invocando una inmensa pared de lava?. El suiton podría parecer mejor opción, pero sólo planteaba un duelo con el elemento Katon de manera defensiva, solo para compensar. Y no, el enjambre quiere también atacar, acechar. Cuando tuviese ese cuerpo, esperaría a que el Shinju se adueñase de la tierra, y luego se haría con el byakugan, en lugar de hacerse primero con el byakugan y luego esperar. El orden de los factores no altera el producto… sobre todo si su presa había ido directa a su telaraña.

Urayamu, viendo que su combate les había llevado a una sala contigua, se mostró más agresivo, intentando evitar que la kunoichi se escapase de sus garras. Pero la pelinegra no era una candidata a tsuchikage por nada, Kurotsuchi sabía perfectamente de la distribución del lugar, y se había dejado llevar en el combate de taijutsu contra el sectario hasta ese entorno. En ese lugar más abierto, la joven podía maniobrar mejor y alejarse, y usar su lava de forma más amplia. Necesitaba espacio, y ahora lo tenía. Lanzó una doble patada en el aire al pecho del sectario, y luego intentó realizar sellos, pero Urayamu fue más rápido y consiguió hacer contacto con una parte de piel descubierta del tobillo de la joven. Urayamu sonrió, creyéndose victorioso, pero su sonrisa se deformó en una mueca de dolor cuando la joven le devolvió el gesto. El sectario emitió un grito de dolor mientras su mano literalmente se derretía entre brillantes flamas naranjas y saltó lejos de la kunoichi, mientras su rival se disolvía en una figura de lava. Urayamu tuvo que volver a saltar cuando unas flamas rojas intentaron impactarlo desde la entrada de la habitación. El enjambre maldijo por lo bajo, esa chica era muy lista… se había cambiado por un clon de lava desde el principio del asalto a Iwa, y seguido desde una distancia prudencial a su escuadrón. Y ahora le había obligado a ponerse a la defensiva.

La kunoichi realizó una sucesión rápida de sellos y exclamó **Futton: Komu no jutsu (vapor: niebla corrosiva)**. La sala se inundó de una densa niebla, un obstáculo para la visión del sectario que además le estaba dañando la piel de su frágil cubierta. Escupió un par de telarañas más densas de lo normal al techo, viéndose entre la espada y la pared, y se preparó para el ataque por sorpresa de la reina de lava. Y la reina de lava decidió hacer honor a su apodo: Urayamu abrió los ojos con horror cuando una inmensa ola de lava se abalanzó sobre su posición. Saltó hacia el techo con una de sus telarañas, pero se vio de pronto sorprendido por su enemiga, que se había adherido a esa superficie y combatía contra él armada con una afilada lanza de Doton, con la lava bajo ellos. Normalmente habría tenido ventaja en un duelo cercano… pero ahora le faltaba una mano. Recibió un buen corte en el vientre, cayendo algunas de sus arañas a ese río de lava. Intentó contraatacar con un puñetazo al rostro con su única mano, pero la kunoichi tenía toda la ventaja. Kurotsuchi simplemente se agachó y cortó uno de los pies de su rival, cayendo Urayamu a esa trampa mortal. De milagro consiguió sujetarse con su telaraña y escapar del magma, pero no pudo evitar que sus piernas contactasen contra la roca fundida, incinerándose de inmediato. Cayó pesadamente en una zona libre del magma, con dos muñones por piernas y sin una mano, sin posibilidad de defenderse.

Kurotsuchi solidificó su lava y descendió del suelo con una mueca de determinación: su plan había resultado. Iba a poner fin a ese maldito desgraciado de una vez por todas, por Yoshi, por Anko, por todos aquellos que habían muerto en manos del enjambre. Se dispuso junto a Urayamu, preparada para lanzar su lava y no dejar rastro de él. Pero, cuando iba a realizar los sellos, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en sus gemelos. Miró con dificultad a sus pies y pudo ver una decena de arañas rondándola, con dos del tamaño de su mano mordiéndola en las piernas aprovechando los huecos en sus defensas. La kunoichi sintió sus músculos agarrotarse, aunque su entrenamiento en resistencia de venenos la permitió no caer de bruces y solo hacerlo de rodillas. En su confusión, logró entender lo que había pasado: en el techo colgaban dos bolsas hechas de telarañas, dos bolsas abiertas de dónde estaban saliendo arañas a decenas, y descendiendo por las paredes en su dirección. El enjambre había decidido dividirse en pleno combate. El cuerpo de Yoshi emitió un lamento, y su boca se abrió grotescamente cuando las arañas que en él habitaban abandonaron esa cubierta ahora inservible. La joven cayó de espaldas, incapaz de mantenerse erguida, y con repugnancia sintió como las arañas escalaban por su paralizado cuerpo, hasta que una particularmente repugnante, de ojos rojos y exoesqueleto blanco con manchas violetas y rojas, se dispuso sobre su pecho, mirándola fijamente.

- **Nadie vence al enjambre chiquilla…** \- se burló la araña.- **Aunque tú estuviste cerca de lograrlo. Serás nuestra cubierta perfecta… no te preocupes, sólo te dolerá al principio… y durante…**

Kurotsuchi tembló, intentando moverse, mientras esa araña ponía sus patas sobre su barbilla, acercándose a su boca. El terror inundó los pensamientos de la joven, que veía su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Y todos ellos tenían a Shinzo… ¿Cómo asimilaría su muerte? Se las había arreglado para que no participase en el ataque, pero a cambio de prometerle volver… ¿ahora como lo cumpliría? Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, pero no era de vergüenza. Iba a morir defendiendo Iwa, en la casa de sus padres y abuelos… todo un honor para ella. Era una lágrima de añoranza: el problema era que no quería despedirse aún. Pero, cuando la araña se dirigía a su boca, la oyó pronunciar un grito agudo de dolor, para luego deshacerse en una luz blanca y brillante. El resto de arañas emitieron el mismo sonido de terror e intentaron huir, esconderse en los recovecos del magma solidificado o en las grietas de las paredes, pero poco a poco iban cayendo, deshaciéndose en esas extrañas luces blancas, luces que de inmediato revelaron su procedencia. De todo el continente, Kurotsuchi debía de ser la única que había crecido mirando y admirado ese elemento desde su más tierna infancia. El elemento polvo, el elemento más misterioso del continente, tanto que era el único cuyo nombre no hacía referencia a su composición o naturaleza, sino a lo que dejaba tras de sí. El Jinton, la gran línea sanguínea del shinobi más fuerte del mundo a ojos de Kurotsuchi: Ryotenbin no Onoki (Onoki de las dos escaleras).

Giró el rostro hacia la entrada de la sala, y pudo ver su silueta. Siempre le hizo gracia que fuese tan bajito, superaba por muy poco el metro de estatura, aunque lo compensaba flotando gracias a su excelente dominio del Doton, el mejor de la historia del mundo shinobi, tan avanzado que le permitía literalmente reducir su peso a cero y flotar como los protagonistas de esas series de dibujos animados que le encantaban a la pelinegra, como su adorado Goku de dragon ball con esa nube. Durante su infancia la había llevado volando por las montañas de Iwa, y Kurotsuchi acostumbraba a decirle a todos que tenía un abuelo volador súper guay. Su propio súper héroe. Y el anciano de la nariz roja y bulbosa se reía como nunca cuando la oía. Onoki era muy serio y severo con todos… salvo con su nieta. Con su nieta era el abuelo que toda niña querría tener. Él fue quien se encargó de que entrenase duramente la lava y el vapor, animándola a seguir cuando la joven se deprimió al no poder usar el Jinton como su ídolo. La dijo que si no podía ser la reina del Jinton, que lo fuese del Youton. Y no paró hasta lograrlo, aunque su abuelo no lo pudiese ver. Kurotsuchi nunca lloró tanto como con la muerte de su abuelo, y lo echaba cada día de menos. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, ahora lo tenía allí, presente, y todo era gracias a Naruto.

Recordaba como literalmente se desmayó cuando, en lugar de levantarse Keinichi en esa celda, se levantó su abuelo como si nada. Cuando recobró la consciencia, se lo encontró velando su sueño con una sonrisa. Sólo los ojos negros y grises de todo revivido lo diferenciaban de su amado abuelo de toda la vida. Con tranquilidad, le explicó que Naruto lo había llamado para defender Iwa una última vez, y que el anciano, voluntariamente, había aceptado. Y orgullosamente, puesto que el rubio le había contado todo lo que estaba haciendo su nieta. Nunca un abuelo miró con esa intensidad a un descendiente como lo hizo Onoki en ese momento: su pequeña niña ahora era una mujer, la gran roca de Iwa. Cuando le mataron, temió que su pequeña se viese superada, pero al final era ella la que había superado todas las expectativas. Y la anunció que no regresaría al reino de los muertos hasta legarla una roca limpia que gobernar. Onoki de las dos escaleras era un hombre terco… y de palabra. Fuera de la torre, él había salido el primero de los túneles, liderando a una enfierecida resistencia, que veía como su gran tsuchikage literalmente volvía de entre los muertos para liderarlos. Con su Jinton y sus reservas eternas de chakra, el hombre fue destrozando cada reducto sectario, minimizando las bajas aliadas. Naruto había acertado plenamente con su aliado: ni hashirama habría resultado tan efectivo en ese entorno como Onoki.

- **Kuro chan…** \- pronunció el anciano, mientras adoptaba su gesto de manos característico. Era irónico que la llamase igual que su primer amor y que su novio…- **¿Qué te dije de no tirar comida al suelo? Que atrae a los insectos… quédate quieta de la que limpio.** \- Algunas arañas, viéndose sin escapatoria, intentaron atacar al tsuchikage. Este sólo se rió al verlas cargar contra él y dibujó un cubo de Luz blanca con sus manos. El cubo se expandió por la habitación, evitando a Kurotsuchi, y destrozando a cada insecto, mueble o roca del lugar. Cuando la luz cesó, solo quedaban abuelo y nieta. El hombre se aproximó a la pelinegra con una sonrisa, y se quedó flotando mirándola.- **¿puedes moverte?**

-Tardaré un poco… gracias abuelito…- agradeció la joven con una de esas sonrisas que siempre le regalaba a su ídolo.

- **agradéceselo a Naruto, que me ha dado la oportunidad de cuidar de mi nieta…** \- comentó el anciano, mientras miraba a la pared y veía una última araña intentando escapar. Apuntó un dedo contra ella y un proyectil de luz la impactó, destrozándola junto a tres paredes mas. Y así, la última araña del enjambre de Urayamu murió, y el mundo se liberó del señor de los venenos... tan simple como aplastar un insecto.- **Esa era la última… intentar comerse a mi nieta, que estúpidas… como iba diciendo, Naruto… joder, como lamento haber sido tan terco tras la tercera guerra ninja… ese chico hubiese sido tu marido perfecto, y en esa época no hubiese costado reclutarle…**

-Déjalo abuelito, somos buenos amigos, y yo ya he conocido a alguien…- dejó caer la joven, aunque se maldijo a sí misma por revelar eso último…

- **¿A alguien? Espero que sea alguien respetable… no me voy a volver sin conocerlo y… "hablar" con él sobre cómo se debe de tratar a mi nietecita** \- Kurotsuchi se compadeció del pobre Shinzo, mientras el joven, que se hallaba coordinando los equipos médicos que irían a la roca tras la batalla sintió la necesidad de huir sin saber porqué.

-¿no deberías de ir a ayudar a Naruto kun?- intentó cambiar de tema la pelinegra.- Yo estaré bien, ya puedo mover un poco las manos…

- **Si necesita mi ayuda en esa pelea es que no se merece su sueldo…** \- se quejó el anciano con un ligero resquemor.

-¡Si no le pagamos abuelito! No me digas que todavía sigues resentido…- declaró la joven conteniendo la risa. Su abuelo era todo un caso, y ahora dibujaba un mohín de indignación en ese rostro veterano.

- **Nuestro primer sennin… y es el hijo del puto relámpago amarillo de Konoha, el único shinobi que me venció en combate junto a Madara… mi versión más joven habría destruido la aldea antes que verlo…** \- se lamentó de forma cómica el shinobi.

Mientras la batalla de Kurotsuchi contra Urayamu acontecía, Sasuke y Naruto atravesaron ese pasillo y llegaron a la sala que les mencionó la joven. Pudieron ver que estaba completamente vacía, y la puerta del otro extremo abierta, sin esas planchas de las que les advirtió la kunoichi de Iwa. Atravesaron el lugar con precaución y se encontraron en la sala contigua con su enemigo. Rodeado de centenares de armas de metal, con esas extrañas planchas metálicas en las paredes, y sentado en un trono de piedra, un hombre enmascarado les observaba. Giman llevaba su tradicional máscara naranja de espirales, junto con esa túnica marrón roída, y la parte posterior de su cabeza se hallaba conectada a una pequeña raíz que se unía a otra mucho más grande a su espalda, del tamaño de media habitación. Definitivamente, habían encontrado la raíz principal, y al principal heraldo del Shinju. Nadie más podría conectarse a ese repugnante parásito sin ser absorbido. Ambos shinobi se miraron y asintieron, disponiéndose en posición de combate, con Naruto extendiendo sus cadenas y preparando su guadaña, y Sasuke con una espada de rayo en su mano izquierda. Pero el sectario no hizo amago de moverse, sólo los miró con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos, para luego hablar.

-Habéis tardado mucho, demonios…

-Giman, venimos a derrotarte y rescatar a los rehenes. Entrégate sin luchar y se te tendrá en cuenta…- anunció Naruto con serenidad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Tampoco es que le importase, no había perdón posible para ese psicópata.

-Interesante…- repuso Giman, levantándose con tranquilidad. Si tenía pensado atacar, su pose no lo indicaba, parecía relajado, como si todo estuviese bajo control…- Así que vuestra misión es matarme a mí y rescatar a los rehenes… incluido a yondaime tsuchikage, Sanada namiashi.

-Si.- contestó Sasuke.- Aunque si no está aquí debe de significar que lo has matado… no dejarías a un rehén de esa importancia lejos de ti.

-Te equivocas, demonio púrpura. No lo he matado, no podría… tiene un papel muy importante que cumplir… tiene que traer la paz del tsukuyomi infinito al mundo…- declaró con tono fanático bajo su máscara.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Naruto, temiendo que lo usase como escudo humano o algo así.

-Vuestra misión es rescatar a sanada y matarme a mí, ¿no? Pues…- el sectario se quitó su máscara con tranquilidad mientras seguía hablando.- …me da que no cumpliréis una de las dos como mínimo…

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al contemplar ese rostro. Ese cabello castaño con un mechón canoso, esa piel algo pálida… ya lo habían visto antes en las reuniones del consejo gokage. Ante ellos, Giman revelaba su auténtica identidad… y no era otra que la de Sanada Namiashi, Yondaime tsuchikage de Iwa. Y líder de la secta del dios árbol.

* * *

Sanada se rió internamente viendo la expresión de sorpresa de sus enemigos. Demonios, se había refugiado tras esa máscara durante años, sin mostrar su rostro al mundo, sin dar la más mínima pista de su identidad, y al parecer había acertado de lleno. Nadie en la alianza, ni tan siquiera en su propia secta, sabía de su auténtica identidad, y eso le había permitido maniobrar sin ataduras, moverse de un bando a otro sin ser detectado y provocar ese conflicto a gran escala, lo que le hacía dibujar una sonrisa perversa. Sonreía porque, en el fondo, todo lo ocurrido tenía muchísima gracia: el mundo temía a los shinobi con un gran poder, hombres como Uchiha madara, Naruto uzumaki o el gran Chikara, individuos que sólo necesitaban estornudar para provocar maremotos y devastación, hombres con un poder tan inmenso que no sabían que hacer con él más que usarlo; y resultaba que lo había puesto en jaque un hombre con sólo una extraordinaria habilidad para la política y la manipulación, si es que podían separarse ambas. Su padre se lo decía a menudo, ten cuidado con las arañas más pequeñas, son las más venenosas. Y en el caso de Sanada, su picadura había llevado el mundo al borde de una nueva era, la era del dios árbol, su dueño y señor.

-Sa… ¿Sanada san?- preguntó Naruto, estupefacto. El uzumaki había confiado mucho en ese hombre, lo había visto como una buena persona, con ideales similares a los suyos, y ahora descubría que todo era mentira, que ese individuo había estado jugando con él. Sentía en su interior ira, odio, ganas de llorar por ser tan imbécil de no verlo venir… y, como decenas de personas intentando cruzar la misma puerta al tiempo, sus emociones se bloquearon y sólo pudo hacer una pregunta.- ¿Eres tú?

-Te veo muy confuso Naruto kun. Si soy yo.- confirmó Sanada, compadeciéndose del uzumaki. Tenía que reconocer que el joven no le caía mal, en serio, era una persona fuerte que luchaba por los demás, por un ideal altruista… jamás podría no respetar a alguien así. Así que decidió ayudarle un poco a rehacerse, visto que su compañero, a pesar de su mutismo, estaba parecido a él.- ¿Sorprendido?- preguntó con algo de burla, mientras arrojaba la máscara a un lado y se levantaba de su trono con tranquilidad.

-Sasuke… ¿le controla el Shinju?- le preguntó Naruto a su amigo, mientras este negaba con la cabeza y apretaba la mandíbula. A él también le había engañado, más por dar por sentado que un kage no atentaría contra su propio pueblo que por confianza en ese hombre. Joder, ¿es que no había aprendido nada de Danzo? El hecho que se auto hiriese durante el ataque de Chikara al consejo gokage fue una distracción brillante y le restaba culpa, pero no la eliminaba. Sasuke había pecado de falta de algo que antes tenía en exceso: desconfianza.

-No, Naruto kun, no me controla la sangre de mi Dios. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo?- preguntó el líder sectario con una sonrisa, abriendo los ojos con ansia.- Mi dios sólo ofrece la felicidad, el Bien absoluto, no necesita controlar, sólo haceros razonar.

-Maldita sea, ¿me estás diciendo que mi mujer murió… por tu culpa?- preguntó Naruto, mientras sus ojos adoptaban ese rojo tan característico. Giman arqueó una ceja con burla.

-No me metas en tus broncas de familia, Naruto, eso llevó la firma de Chikara y de esa loba que le acompañaba. Era exactamente igual que tú, derribaba la puerta de una patada sin pensar en lo que habría en la habitación, yo tengo un estilo más sutil. Sierro la base de la puerta y espero a que esta se caiga sola, así que tenlo claro: yo no tuve nada que ver en la muerte de Shion. Fue cosa del clan uzumaki.- declaró con crueldad el sectario, mientras Naruto apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus garras le hicieron sangre. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese desgraciado, pero debía de calmarse, tenía un plan y sería mucho más difícil de desarrollar si se dejaba llevar por la ira.

-¿Has estado tú detrás de la secta todo el tiempo?- preguntó Sasuke, viendo que su amigo estaba en ese momento demasiado furioso como para sacarle información a su enemigo.

-Si y no… ¿soy una pieza importante en el plan de mi Dios? Gracias a la suerte, si. ¿Yo he creado esta secta? Desde luego que no, por favor… los culpables habéis sido todos los demás.

-…¿Por qué?- pudo preguntar Naruto, controlando su ansia de matar por un segundo. Demonios, incluso temblaba de las ganas que tenía de matarlo, no se sentía así desde su encuentro con nagato.

-¿Por qué no? Naruto kun, recuerda con sinceridad… ¿alguna vez has deseado que todo fuese un sueño?- preguntó Giman con un semblante serio, reforzando el tono de su voz, desprendiendo convicción pura con cada palabra.-

Cuando te despertabas sólo de niño en medio de una tormenta y descubrías que algún borracho estaba intentando entrar en tu casa para matarte, cuando te despertaste tras la muerte de tu sensei, o cuando descubriste que tu mujer estaba muerta… ¿deseaste despertarte de nuevo y ver que todo era mentira? no lo niegues, he leído tanto sobre tu pasado que prácticamente lo puedo recrear ¿Cuántas veces la vida te ha mordido? ¿Puedes confiar en algo que parece querer reclamar cada gota de tu sangre? Y como tú, hay millones Naruto kun, millones de personas que han venido aquí a sufrir. ¿Qué diferencia de una pesadilla la vida de quién no tiene nada ni a nadie? La vida es sueño, Naruto, y cuando el sueño no te gusta sólo quieres hacer una cosa… despertar. Eso es lo que ofrece mi Dios, despertarte de una pesadilla y vivir la vida que te mereces. Porque, si la vida es sueño, que el sueño sea de tu agrado. Que tu mujer no muera violada, que tus hijos no lloren de desesperación por hambre, que dos padres no tengan que morir para darle a su hijo un futuro. Os habéis acostumbrado tanto a sufrir, que lo veis como algo normal. Os muerden y no huís ni os defendéis, incluso diría que os dejáis devorar por ese puto lobo que es esta pesadilla de mundo shinobi. ¿Quieres entenderme? ¿Qué pensarías tú de un caminante al que los lobos se lanzan a morderle y sólo sigue andando, sin tan siquiera defenderse? Exacto…

-No tiene sentido, sabes que eso que te da el Shinju no es real. Que realmente estás dormido en su puta raíz hasta que te absorbe.- contestó un indignado Naruto.

-¿Y quien te dice que ahora no esté durmiendo en el otro lado y la ilusión sea esta?- repuso el sectario con una mueca irónica.

¿Qué es real? Si lo defines como ver, o tocar, o sentir, te aseguro que lo que yo sentí cuando Madara y Kaguya me mostraron al Shinju fue totalmente real. Pude volver con mi mujer, que en esta ilusión me arrebató un mal parto… pude ver a mi hijo como tsuchikage, como siempre me esforcé en conseguir, y no muerto en la cuarta guerra ninja defendiendo la bandana de una alianza aún más imaginaria que el oxígeno que estamos respirando. Es curioso, ¿queréis un culpable concreto de esta guerra? Tu querida Sakura me atendió cuando me desperté del tsukuyomi, cuando vosotros, malditos demonios, me sumergisteis de nuevo en esta ilusión de mundo. Recuerdo que la pregunté por mi familia, incluso la expliqué lo que había visto… y ella solo me habló de una técnica ilusoria y de mi estado de Shock. Que, obviamente, ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer, e hizo lo que le habían enseñado, pero volvemos a lo mismo, a esa puta indefensión aprendida. La vida me arrebata a mi familia, el Shinju me la devuelve, y luego me la volvéis a arrebatar, y vuestro consejo es "descansa y acéptalo". Pues yo no lo acepto. Si no puedes realmente distinguir una realidad de la otra más que por el tiempo que llevas en uno u otro lado del espejo, es que la ilusión es real, y si lo es podemos elegir. Y yo elijo ser feliz. Y como yo millones Naruto, sólo los que estáis acostumbrados a sufrir cada día os resistís, el resto lo aceptan y sonríen. ¿Veis como sois demonios? Sólo queréis imponer una realidad, sin preocuparos por si los demás la queremos.

-Precioso discurso, pero entonces, si todos quieren el tsukuyomi, ¿Por qué necesitas de una guerra, de secuestrarlos y de inyectarlos para que alguien se una a tu puto parásito?- preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa irónica. Ese hombre sabía hablar, pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente cuando le mentían.

-Ya os lo he dicho: indefensión aprendida.- contraatacó Sanada con una sonrisa aún más irónica.

Estáis tan acostumbrados a sufrir, que cuando os lo quitan entráis en pánico. Es como la persona que ve la luz tras años en la oscuridad: le ciega, le quema incluso, su instinto le pide ocultarse, pero que el sol le bañe es algo bueno, y acaba acostumbrándose y agradeciéndolo. Así que le obligas a salir al sol, aunque patalee. En cuanto me arrancasteis de los brazos de mi Dios, lo busqué con desesperación, y encontré una raíz suya en la que no habíais reparado aquí, bajo Iwa. Decidme si eso no es destino… bebí su savia, y el Shinju me escogió como su heraldo. Me explicó su plan, cada pieza que necesitaba, y vi que su intención era darnos felicidad. Joder, ¿acaso eso no es bueno? Y dispuse cada gramo de mi fuerza para ayudarle. Toda mi vida he carecido de una motivación altruista, en serio. Nunca destaqué en poder, ni lo necesité, nací con la habilidad de convencer, de manipular, de crear el más poderoso genjutsu con mis labios: la mentira que parece verdad. En un principio usé ese don para mis propios fines: un ascenso a chuunin, un puesto en el consejo para garantizarme una vida tranquila, un buen pacto matrimonial que me aseguró a la mujer de mis sueños… Y, cuando vi que todo se fue como lágrimas bajo la lluvia, lo entendí: no estaba usando mi don para algo bueno. Me movía el egoísmo, y no el mejorar el mundo.

Así que comencé a usar mi poder para ayudar a mi Dios todobondadoso. Primero me quité del camino a Onoki. Si, yo planeé su asesinato, y fue realmente fácil: sólo tuve que destinar a su servicio a otros iluminados por el Shinju. El mundo quedó plagado de gente que piensa como yo tras la cuarta guerra, ¿no se os ha ocurrido pensar que tanta gente no puede estar equivocada? Después de acabar con Onoki, moví ese teatro de marionetas conocido como consejo de Iwa para lograr el puesto de tsuchikage. La pobre Kurotsuchi, humillada a ser la asistente del puesto que era suyo por justicia… la vida es muy perra a veces. Y, cansado de ese teatro, me mudé a otro más grande: el consejo gokage. En serio, ha sido mi ópera prima: me encargue de separaros, enemistaros y manipularos uno por uno. Es curioso lo fácil que resultó: como personas acostumbradas a sufrir, los kage, en lugar de disfrutar de la paz, buscaron un nuevo enemigo. Y yo se lo presente, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y un corazón demasiado grande como para desconfiar y revolverse. Te compadezco en este punto Naruto kun, entiendo que no entró en tu forma de pensar que esa gente se volviese contra ti, pero en la mía estaba claro como el agua que actuarían así. Tras infiltrar a individuos imbéciles y fáciles de manejar como el otokage, o a mis propios sectarios como Urayamu, e incluso pactar con esa repugnante serpiente para que no apareciese con sus experimentos en medio de la alianza y distrajese el foco de atención de ti, sólo encontré dos escollos: Gaara y Kakashi. A Gaara lo controlé mediante su daimyo: fue mostrarle lo que el Shinju le ofrecía y cayó redondo. Y a Kakashi… lo controlé a través de ti.

Porque si, Naruto kun, tú no estás libre de pecado. No, tu pecado es ser demasiado buena persona. En serio, eso te hizo rematadamente predecible: puse a tu amigo uchiha en peligro, y tu complejo de mártir se encargó de quitar al kiuby de la ecuación; sugerí que mostrases tu poder y fuiste tan estúpido, con perdón, de obedecer y no reservarte, y el miedo creció en cada una de mis víctimas y me facilitó continuar. Tengo que admitir que no me esperé tu papel de anbu, creí que serias sensei o sennin, algo que me permitiese seguirte allá donde fueses, pero el anonimato de ese cuerpo me puso las cosas complicadas. Suerte que Yugao también vio la luz con el Shinju, eso me permitió prepararte mi trampa infalible. Infiltré a mis mejores hombres en Konoha, te puedo asegurar que Kea no tenía otra razón de vivir que vigilarte y preparar la trampa, y esperé, pero volviste a sorprenderme… resistir al Shinju… ¿Cuánto has sufrido en tu vida para que aguantases al Dios árbol? No lo quiero ni imaginar… todavía no me explico cómo sigues vivo, pero siento a mi Dios en ti, así que todavía hay esperanza. Tú eres la clave, el árbol blanco te ha escogido a ti entre todos los humanos del continente. Aunque decidiste volver a ser más inteligente de lo que creía, y desapareciste del mapa, literalmente. Pero, por suerte, contaba con un as en la manga: Chikara.

Lo solté como un perro rabioso, buscando hacerte salir. Invocar ese complejo de héroe que te hace atacar sin pensar, y capturarte. Incluso fingí mi propio secuestro para poder dedicarme en exclusiva al culto a mi Dios y a capturar a los biju para debilitarte. Pero aprendiste de tus errores, y te escondiste lejos, y encontraste la manera de defender a los biju. Cerraste los ojos e ignoraste cómo hacía sufrir a cada hombre, mujer y niño, hiciste lo mejor para todos aunque te doliese. Intenté ir a por tu punto débil de pelo rosado a espaldas del psicópata de tu hermano, pero la suerte me fue esquiva y ella desapareció del mapa también, y la alianza demostró ser más dura de lo que me esperaba al aguantar nuestro envite en la sombra de Shikamaru. Estaba estancado, pero Chikara me ofreció un desempate cuando mató a Shion. En cuanto te vi destrozando nuestras líneas como si fuesen de papel supe que ya no ibas a apartarte más, y preparé un nuevo plan. Dispuse a Chikara al frente del ejército, y ataqué Suna: si salías, el Shinju volvía a tenerte a su alcance; si no la alianza moría, el Shinju tendría el continente entero. Y cuando apareciste, casi lo consigo: Chikara te iba a vencer, era una jodida monstruosidad del chakra, y el árbol blanco tomaría tu cuerpo moribundo junto a tu conexión con cada biju cuando estuvieses indefenso. Pero esta vez decidió sorprenderme Chikara… no sé porqué no lo vi venir, sois tal para cual, y ya me has demostrado una decena de veces que eres impredecible… así que me obligaste a dar una vuelta de tuerca más, y aquí estamos tú y yo. Y el Shinju. Todo como quería. Soy muy bueno consiguiendo que la gente actúe contra sus intereses.

-Si tu plan era quedarte a solas con nosotros dos, no eres tan inteligente.- le interrumpió Sasuke, cansado de tanta explicación. Era cierto que ese desgraciado lo había pensado todo muy bien, pero estaba acabado, no podría con ambos a la vez.- Naruto y yo podemos destruirte sin esfuerzo.

-Cierto, pero creo que tu amigo no ha eliminado su complejo de héroe y le interesa una presa más grande que yo… MUCHO más grande… ¿Sientes al Leviathan acercarse Naruto kun?- preguntó con burla al uzumaki, que apretó la mandíbula con tensión. Sasuke se giró hacia su amigo, sorprendido, ¿estaba viendo… miedo? Naruto no le había hablado de eso nunca.

-Naruto, ¿a que se refiere?

-Me refiero a Apophis, al lobo fenrir, al armaggedon, al fin de todas las cosas. Mi Dios me ha hablado de él Naruto kun, es curioso que compartáis el mismo temor…- expuso con una sonrisa maniaca, girándose hacia un cuadro del cuarto, el único que decoraba el lugar de hecho. En él, una legión de ángeles descendía de los cielos entre intensas luces plateadas, armados con espadas y lanzas; y del interior de la tierra, entre magma rojo incandescente, una horda de demonios rugía armados con hachas y mazas.- Kami contra Jashin… nunca me gustó la mitología, pero he de admitir que este cuadro es hermoso, Onoki tenía buen gusto. Aunque tiene un fallo: siempre pensamos que los demonios salen del interior de la tierra, y los ángeles bajan del cielo… ¡cuando es al revés! Piénsalo: de más allá de las estrellas, llegó un demonio de cabello blanco que esclavizó a la humanidad, vuestra querida kaguya ototsuki. Y de las profundidades de la tierra nació el Shinju, que legó el chakra a hagoromo, otro hijo de la tierra, el cual derrocó al demonio y repartió el poder entre cada hombre, mujer y niño. Lástima que la semilla de kaguya fuese tan fuerte y no supieseis usarlo para el bien… Y ahora, con la humanidad al borde del caos, el ángel vuelve a surgir en forma de árbol blanco para defendernos del demonio definitivo, ¿y en serio queréis impedirle al Shinju cumplir con su deber?

-…- Sasuke iba a contestar, pero se detuvo ante un gesto de su amigo. Naruto observó en silencio al sectario, para luego hablar con voz calmada.- Dime todo lo que sepas de él, Sanada.

-Te responderé lo mismo que a Menma… también estaba obsesionado con él por cierto, no puedo ni imaginarme lo fuerte que debe de ser para vencer a Menma sin esfuerzo.- confesó Sanada, mientras Sasuke abría los ojos impactado. ¿Chikara, el shinobi que portaba las diez colas, un ninja capaz de matar a cinco bijuus en diez minutos, fue derrotado anteriormente?- Sólo sé lo que mi Dios me quiso contar, Naruto kun. Pero, si lo que quieres es información… el Shinju está dispuesto a dártela. Sólo tienes que conectarte a su raíz y… preguntarle.- ofreció Giman, mostrando una raíz cercana, cuyos zarcillos blancos flotaban en el aire como tentáculos, esperando al uzumaki. Naruto suspiró y avanzó hacia ellos con decisión, pero Sasuke lo sostuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces dobe?- le preguntó con consternación.- Es una puta trampa, matémosle y acabemos con esto.

-Por supuesto que es una trampa.- declaró Sanada desde su púlpito con burla.- pero tu amigo no tiene otra si quiere averiguar la verdad. Si me matáis, el Shinju simplemente cambiará de raíz, y os quedaréis sin nada. Se esconderá y acumulará arbóreos hasta que ÉL llegue a la tierra, con la esperanza de vencerlo tras dejar que os destruya. Quién sabe, a lo mejor toma a algún hijo tuyo como recipiente Naruto kun. Queda en vuestras manos: si queréis acabar aquí y ahora, será con las condiciones de mi Dios.

-Teme…- Naruto sostuvo su mano con una de esas sonrisas confiadas que siempre ponía antes de hacer una estupidez.- ¿confías en mí?

-S… si…

-Pues entretenlo hasta que vuelva.- pidió el rubio, avanzando hasta esos zarcillos y poniéndose en posición de loto.- No tardaré.- finalizó, para cerrar los ojos y dejar que esas raíces se clavasen con fuerza en él. Sasuke apretó los dientes al verlo, mientras Sanada reía con fuerza.

-Naruto kun, eres la única persona que me sorprende día si, día también…- proclamó el sectario, girándose hacia el uchiha.- Tu amigo se cree que puede matar a un Dios… y cuando vea la triste realidad, mi señor tomará su cuerpo y será invencible. Estáis perdidos.

-tú eres el único que está perdido.- repuso el pelinegro, tomando una espada de raiton en sus manos y preparándose para la batalla.

-Veremos uchiha… veremos…

* * *

Sasuke preparó su arma de rayo en su mano derecha, mientras con su rinnegan examinaba el chakra de su enemigo. Ciertamente, hasta el propio Sanada lo había confesado, su enemigo no era rival para el uchiha: su nivel de chakra a lo sumo igualaba a un jounin bajo, con una doble afinidad como le revelaba su ojo púrpura. Todo encajaba con la información que tenía de Sanada Namiashi: un chunnin de Iwa con un historial de misiones muy discreto, y con la fama de ser un excelente burócrata, no un guerrero. Ya le sorprendió que ese hombre fuese tsuchikage, no conocía de mucho a su predecesor, pero ese anciano irradiaba poder, no podía negarlo, y su nieta tampoco se quedaba muy atrás: la sentía en un nivel ligeramente inferior a la Sakura actual, y en la época en la que hizo su examen superaba a la alumna de Tsunade, lo cual la honraba enormemente, Sakura haruno era una leyenda dentro de la nueva generación shinobi. Así que, cuando vio a ese individuo con el sombrero de kage, necesitó una explicación rápida de su sensei: Sanada había sido nombrado como Yondaime tsuchikage con el objetivo de perfeccionar la preparación de Kurotsuchi, un kage de transición con una vida útil de un lustro, a lo sumo. El uchiha no pudo evitar reír: sólo en esto último habían acertado. Que importante es elegir bien a un sucesor, si alguien hubiese adivinado las intenciones de Sanada, todo esto se podría haber evitado. Tendría que enmendar él ese error…

-Me he informado sobre ti…- Sanada arqueó una ceja sin moverse de al lado de su trono.- afín al metal, puedes convertir las armas del enemigo en tus armas… no encontrarás hierro en mí si es a lo que estás esperando.

-Me honra, uchiha san, que el rey de los tres tomoes haya invertido su tiempo en conocerme. Cierto, no percibo hierro en ti…- confesó el sectario, mientras a su alrededor decenas de kunai, piezas metálicas y chorros de metal líquido comenzaron a elevarse, atravesando el suelo de madera de la sala y rodeando a Giman.- Por eso lo he traído yo.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y saltó hacia atrás para esquivar dos estacas de metal que intentaron empalarle de frente. Su rinnegan se estaba prácticamente volviendo loco, recibiendo una información muy difusa de la sala. Podía ver el chakra en el aire, surgiendo de las raíces del Shinju, e impregnando a su contrincante y el entorno, alimentando sus reservas de chakra de forma continua. Era como si todo el entorno dotase de chakra a Sanada, recargando sus reservas de chakra cada vez que se agotaban y manteniéndolas en un estado pleno de manera permanente. Y no sólo eso, ahora entendía la procedencia de la afinidad al metal de su enemigo: podía percibir en él afinidad al rayo y a la tierra, y ese chakra que le proporcionaba el Shinju facilitaba su mezcla. En otras palabras, de un enemigo asequible había pasado a un rival casi a su altura, con una piscina de chakra aparentemente inagotable y una molestia afinidad a los elementos punzantes… Miró a Naruto, que ahora era solo su silueta bajo un cúmulo de raíces blancas rodeándole, y se apuntó mentalmente darle un buen escarmiento por dejarle a solas contra ese enemigo, no sería una pelea fácil.

El uchiha giró su espada en el aire horizontalmente para partir dos tentáculos de metal que intentaban aprisionarle, y se movió hacia atrás cuando una lluvia de agujas de metal cayó en su posición. Estaba retrocediendo continuamente, y eso no le gustaba, así que pasó a la ofensiva: usando su **amenotejikara** , se intercambió con un trozo de madera arrancado a la espalda de Giman, para atacarle por sorpresa con su espada de rayo e intentar empalarlo. Pero su arma se vio detenida por una rama del Shinju, que además le absorbió el chakra de su técnica y le obligó a moverse a un lado para evitar que le atrapase a él también. Demonios, no era sólo metal su enemigo, también lo era ese asqueroso parásito. Invocó dos cuchillas más cortas de rayo, y las usó para cercenar esa raíz tan molesta del Shinju y volver al ataque contra Sanada, que no se había movido de su posición ni un ápice todavía. Cortó otra raíz que le defendía, y se deshizo como pudo de tres kunai que se le interpusieron mientras flotaban en el aire, consiguiendo llegar a su objetivo. Sanada se movió a un lado con algo de torpeza, evitando ser decapitado de golpe, y luego una inmensa estaca de hierro surgió a un costado de Sasuke, intentando empalarlo. El uchiha dio un paso al frente, recibiendo un ligero corte en el brazo, y lanzó una nueva estocada que logró su objetivo: cortar esa raíz que unía la cabeza de Sanada con el árbol. Quizás si eliminaba el nexo, el poder de su enemigo disminuiría.

-Buen golpe uchiha.-felicitó el sectario al pelinegro, mientras Sasuke debía de alejarse de la que una fina aguja de metal se clavaba en su pantorrilla. Era demasiado pequeña para incapacitarle, pero si era dolorosa, y la tuvo que cortar con sus cuchillas para despegarla.- Es una pena que con cortar una raíz no baste… tenemos millones más.- confesó, mientras decenas de nuevas raíces se pegaban a su cuerpo, y Sasuke suspiraba con hastío. Iba a tener que hacerlo por la vía lenta…

Sasuke disparó un **jibashi** contra su enemigo, pero el rayo fue bloqueado por una plancha de metal bastante gruesa, que luego se licuó y formó alrededor de su señor. Sasuke ya había visto una defensa absoluta así antes, concretamente en su duelo con Gaara en los exámenes chuunin, y sabía que sólo podría vencer usando ataques muy rápidos y precisos. Optar por la explosividad, y no por un enfoque más contenido. No es que fuese un problema, pero para ello antes tenía que eliminar obstáculos. Hasta entonces se había contenido por miedo a dañar por accidente a Naruto, pero pensándolo mejor, a su enemigo le convenía mantenerlo a salvo tanto como a él por lo que le había confesado el sectario, así que estaba seguro de que lo protegería de sus ataques. Una decena de púas de metal se lanzaron a por él, a lo que Sasuke contestó simplemente extendiendo la mano y diciendo con tranquilidad **Shinra Tensei**. Las púas de inmediato se frenaron ante la potencia de la gravedad, saliendo despedidas hacia el sectario, que fue defendido de inmediato por esa corriente de metal fundido. Y, como Sasuke sospechaba, las raíces del Shinju formaron alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto. Bien, era hora de ponerlo más complicado. Se cruzó de brazos, y levantó un simple dedo de su mano izquierda. Un gigantesco rugido se oyó a través de la ventana, y cuando Giman se giró hacia ella, un gigantesco **kirin** entró en el lugar, impactando en medio de la sala. El ambiente se rodeó de electricidad estática tras una inmensa luz azul, y cuando el ambiente se dispersó, Sanada estaba cubierto por una fina capa de metal que le protegió del daño. Intentó convocar de nuevo su metal, pero sus armas se comportaron de forma errática.

-Interesante… alterar mi magnetismo con tu corriente eléctrica…- reconoció el sectario, mientras Sasuke convocaba una nueva hoja de rayo.

-Puede que tú seas el señor del metal… pero yo lo soy del rayo.- declaró con soberbia el pelinegro, a lo que Sanada respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

-Hora de subir la exigencia entonces.

De las planchas de metal de las paredes comenzaron a surgir seres antropomorfos de rostros sin rasgos y largas garras, todos hechos de metal, que se lanzaron en total silencio a por el uchiha. Contaba unos diez. Sasuke detuvo un zarpazo de uno con su arma, cortándole el brazo de paso, y se cambió con otro usando su **amenotejikara** , descargando un golpe horizontal sobre otro de esos seres que lo partió en dos. Otros dos intentaron apuñalarle por la espalda, pero el pelinegro los logró repeler con su **Shinra tensei** , aunque no pudo evitar otro arañazo, esta vez en el pecho. Los entes salieron despedidos por la ventana, y Sasuke continuó su combate contra el resto. Tras decir **Basho tennin** , atrajo a uno más, y lo empaló con su katana de rayo, interponiendo su cuerpo aún moviéndose entre sí y el ataque de otro. Su espada se alargó inesperadamente al imbuirla de más rayo, descabezando a ese enemigo, y destrozando además al que había empalado previamente al ser sacada. Los cinco restantes se agruparon y atacaron al unísono, dispersándose en todas direcciones para atacar al uchiha desde todos los ángulos a una velocidad endiablada. Pero Sasuke ya estaba preparado gracias a su sharingan. En su mano se firmó la técnica de su madre, el **genshi** , ahora mejorada por su hijo gracias al rinnegan y convertida en el **raiton: genshi no ame (lluvia de átomos)**. Cualquiera que contemplase la esfera azul que el uchiha llevaba en la mano vería el universo: en lugar de un circuito cerrado de luz azul contenida como era el **genshi** , esta vez se podían vislumbrar mil diminutas estrellas girando en ese circuito perfecto, cada una con su propia intensidad, pero sirviendo a una corriente mayor y casi imperceptible. Una técnica destructiva como ninguna, que liberaba decenas de corrientes eléctricas en todas direcciones, el átomo dentro del átomo. La demostración de que el uchiha no sólo copiaba a su madre: también innovaba.

Sasuke la impactó contra el rival más cercano, y se cambió con los restos de un enemigo abatido antes de sufrir los efectos de ese golpe, aún a costa de recibir otra herida superficial. La esfera, nada más impactar a una de las figuras, comenzó a brillar, cada vez con más intensidad mientras despedía intensas corrientes eléctricas a su alrededor. De pronto, el circuito interior del **genshi** dejó de girar, y todas esas estrellas salieron como potentes proyectiles en todas direcciones, destrozándolo todo a su paso. Todos los entes de metal murieron, e incluso un enorme boquete se abrió en el suelo. La luz fue tan potente que Giman tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, lo que resultó ser un terrible error. Cuando el sectario los abrió, vio a Sasuke manejando otra esfera azul como la anterior en su mano, sólo que esta vez rodeada de un fino anillo blanco. Al grito de **Raiton: rasen genshi (átomo en espiral)** , el ataque de Sasuke salió despedido hacia Sanada, que fue por poco apartado por una raíz del Shinju antes de recibir el impacto en costado derecho. Un gigantesco haz de luz surgió en la zona donde impactó el ataque del uchiha, destrozando paredes y dejándose incluso ver en el exterior. Y, cuando el humo se dispersó, Giman respiraba con dificultad, y su brazo derecho ya no estaba. Ni apartándose había evitado la onda expansiva, y si no llega a ser por su Dios habría muerto ahí mismo. El metal de los kunai de su alrededor comenzó a acumularse en el lugar que antes ocupaba su extremidad amputada, mientras el sectario se esforzaba por ignorar el dolor. Pronto, Sanada disponía de un brazo de metal negruzco, que apuntó hacia su enemigo.

Sasuke sólo pudo reaccionar a la intensa lluvia de metal que recibió activando su susanoo. Su rinnegan se lo había relevado: su enemigo estaba REALMENTE enfadado y se había empezado a tomar la lucha en serio. El torso a medio formar de su armadura púrpura bloqueó los proyectiles, y su brazo derecho, armado con su arco, lanzó varias flechas en respuesta. Sanada sólo levantó su brazo izquierdo, y una inmensa plancha de metal frenó el ataque. De pronto, Sasuke notó como las raíces del Shinju rodeaban la aparatosa figura de su susanoo, y comenzaban a drenarle el chakra. Tuvo que deshacerse de su defensa y optar por otras formas de combatir: su chakra comenzaba a resentirse, no dejaba de haber pasado una semana apenas desde ese combate que literalmente le había dejado días en cama sin moverse, y absorber el venenoso chakra del Shinju con su rinnegan no era una buena idea. Todavía recordaba lo que le ocurrió en el combate contra Naruto, y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería repetirlo con ese árbol parasitario. Todo pasaba por lograr volver a impactarle con su **genshi** : la anterior vez se había librado únicamente por esas raíces que le apoyaban, pero no podrían evitar el ataque del pelinegro si lo hacía más cerca. MUCHO MÁS CERCA.

Invocó un **Kirin** para alterar de nuevo el magnetismo de su rival, pero Giman le leyó las intenciones. Antes de que el dragón entrase por la ventana de nuevo, varias planchas de metal bloquearon cada ventanal destrozado del cuarto, parando el ataque de Sasuke en seco. Desde fuera, los combatientes sólo veían explosiones y técnicas inmensas en la torre del tsuchikage… fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, agradecían no estar involucrados. Sasuke se habría cambiado por ellos sin dudarlo, pero estaba muy ocupado para quejarse: Sanada había enfocado su combate de una manera mucho más agresiva, y había ido al combate cercano. Normalmente Sasuke y su sharingan no habrían pasado el más mínimo apuro para pararlo, su rival no era especialmente veloz, ni tenía un chakra inmenso para compensar sus carencias físicas. Es más, si no fuese porque el Shinju le rellenaba las reservas de forma continua, Sanada ya habría quedado inconsciente por el sobreesfuerzo una decena de veces. No, el problema es que Giman no cargaba sólo: a su alrededor, flotando en el aire, decenas de armas con sus propios movimientos le intentaban cortar sin remisión, mientras más y más de esas figuras metálicas salían de las planchas de metal de las paredes. El sharingan de Sasuke no daba abasto, aún viendo todos esos ataques a cámara lenta, y, tras recibir múltiples cortes superficiales, tuvo que usar su **Shinra tensei** para lograr algo de espacio.

Sanada respondió invocando un dragón de metal de la que salió volando, usando el metal líquido del suelo como fuente, y lo lanzó contra Sasuke, que recibió un fuerte impacto a pesar de activar su susanoo en el último momento. Se levantó adolorido, al igual que Sanada, y decidió optar por dar ya el golpe final. El problema era que, al salir volando, había cometido el error de apoyar su brazo izquierdo en la pared de metal más cercana, y ahora el elemento se había licuado y aprisionado su extremidad. Sasuke, con un gruñido de dolor, decidió cortar por lo sano, nunca mejor dicho, y cortarse el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha imbuida de raiton, para después impulsarse hacia su rival usando su rinnegan mientras en su mano surgía un **genshi**. El uchiha apuntó su técnica hacia el pecho de su rival, y preparó ese remate. Y Sanada no reaccionó a tiempo, la victoria parecía asegurada. Pero, de pronto, el pelinegro sintió un dolor inmenso invadir su cuerpo, uno tan intenso que le hizo gritar mientras notaba literalmente como su cuerpo se retorcía por dentro. Miró el frente y vio cómo se había quedado a escasos centímetros del sectario, flotando en el aire con su técnica sin impactar, mientras Sanada lo miraba con un gesto serio.

-Jaque mate, uchiha.- declaró Sanada, mientras se apartaba y una de sus armas tocaba el **genshi** , haciéndolo explotar en su haz de luz sin impactar a nadie. Sasuke, ignorando el dolor que le oprimía, logró esbozar una pregunta.

-Co… ¿Cómo?

-Sasuke, he de reconocerte que eres un guerrero formidable, si no fuese por Naruto kun tú serías el nuevo shinobi no Kami sin dudarlo… pero hoy no luchabas contra un guerrero, luchabas contra un jugador de Sogi.- expuso Sanada, para seguir explicando.- Yo planifico las batallas a varios movimientos vista: desde el principio de nuestro duelo, llevo metiéndote pequeñas dosis de hierro en el torrente sanguíneo, ¿Por qué te crees que sólo te hacia esas ridículas heridas? Sabía que en un duelo directo, no tendría oportunidad. Ahora, tienes tanto hierro en sangre que puedo hacerte esto. Incluso podría hacerlo atravesar tu cuerpo ahora y matarte de un golpe…- amenazó el sectario, mientras Sasuke volvía a gritar al sentir su interior desgarrarse.

-¿Y por qué no me matas de una puta vez?- espetó el pelinegro con furia entre tanto dolor.

-No sé si le puedes ser útil a mi señor, o si querrá esos ojos tuyos, así que no te voy a matar aún… pero eso no implica que no pueda divertirme un poco para pagarte el alejarte de mi familia…- dijo con crueldad el fanático, mientras manipulaba el metal en las venas del uchiha y le hacha sufrir como nunca. Sasuke no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo gritando, pero de pronto ambos sintieron una enorme sensación de poder a su alrededor. Era extraño, como si una barrera que contenía una inmensa cantidad de chakra, la mayor que había sentido desde Menma, hubiese caído, y ahora ese poder fluyese libre, siguiendo el curso que la naturaleza le marcase. Por instinto, ambos giraron el rostro hacia el único ser vivo que podría provocar una sensación así. De entre las raíces blancas del Shinju, una figura emergió. Estaba cubierto de la savia del árbol, con las ropas desgastadas y una expresión neutra en el rostro mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Naruto uzumaki se había levantado, y Sanada no podía ser más feliz. Lo sentía, era palpable a kilómetros, sentía a su Dios en el uzumaki, brillando con fuerza. Su plan se había cumplido, el Shinju se había reencarnado.- Mi señor…

* * *

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras sentía los aguijones de los zarcillos clavarse en su piel e inyectarle ese veneno. Pronto, todo a su alrededor se difuminó, dando paso a un paraje completamente diferente a esa habitación oscura y fría llena de muerte. Notaba el sol bañándole la cara, una sensación agradable, sobre todo porque iba acompañada de una suave mano acariciándole el cuerpo con cuidado. Abrió los ojos con serenidad, y se encontró en su habitación del complejo uzumaki, ligeramente iluminada por la luz del amanecer que se colaba por la ventana, resaltando esas paredes naranjas. Y, junto a él, su diosa de ojos violetas… y su diosa de ojos jade. Ambas le miraban con una sonrisa sincera, una que conocía perfectamente. La de Sakura, acompañada de esas pecas en los pómulos y nariz; la de Shion, con esos hoyuelos tan bonitos en las mejillas… estaba enamorado de esas sonrisas, conocía cada detalle. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para centrarse, tenía que admitir que verlas a la vez le hipnotizaba, pero debía de ocuparse de un asunto primero. Cuando se iba a levantar, ambas le pusieron la mano con suavidad en el pecho, manteniéndole en la cama.

-¿A dónde vas, Naruto kun?- preguntó con un tono feliz la rubia.- Todavía es muy pronto y hoy tengo muchas ganas de hacer ejercicio…- dejó caer de forma juguetona, a lo que Sakura respondió mordiéndose el labio.

-Aunque tendremos que hacerlo todo en silencio, si no tendrás que levantarte para cuidar de Shio y Shinachiku…- comentó con un tono travieso la ojijade, a lo que Naruto respondió con una risa contenida.

-Mis dos ángeles… debo de estar en el cielo.- comentó con nostalgia, mientras ambas enrojecían por el piropo.

-Baka…

-Hoy te has levantado de buen humor.- comentó con una sonrisa Shion.

-No sé, debe de ser que he soñado algo muy bueno, pero todavía hay una cosa que no me encaja… ¿a cuál de las dos quiero más?- preguntó Naruto con una ligera sonrisa, mientras las féminas fruncían el ceño con extrañeza.

-Naruto, eso ya lo hablamos.- repuso Sakura con un tono de más serio.- nos quieres a ambas por igual y nosotras te queremos por ello aún más.

-Cierto… suena perfecto… y, como siempre, demasiado perfecto, Shinju…- contestó Naruto con un gesto de hastío, cansado de seguirle el rollo a la deidad.

-¿Shinju? ¿A qué te refieres Naruto kun?- cuestionó Shion con duda, acariciando a Naruto en sus marcas de bigotes, como le encantaba hacer a la fémina.

-Te lo advierto Shinju, como intentes besarme vamos a tener problemas…- amenazó Naruto con una mueca de disgusto.- ya fue muy incómodo lo de la última vez que me pusiste en una de estas situaciones, y no me saco de la cabeza tu aspecto real… eres el ser más feo que he visto en mi vida…- se burló Naruto, mientras ambas féminas le miraban con seriedad, para luego proceder a hablar de forma más… mecánica.

- **Parece que tener parte de mi en ti te ha dado cierta inmunidad…** -dijo "Sakura"

- **Con la cantidad de mi savia que te he inyectado deberías de haber caído en mi tsukuyomi fácilmente.** \- continuó "Shion", apartándose ligeramente ambas mujeres del uzumaki.

-No te voy a negar que el haberte vencido una vez me da cierta resistencia… el embotamiento, las venas ardiendo… reconozco esos síntomas y ya me he acostumbrado, tu otra parte se pasa todo el día intentando envenenarme sin éxito.- explicó el rubio mientras se levantaba como si nada de su cama y se dirigía al armario a por algo de ropa.- pero realmente se debe a que tus ilusiones son una basura.

- **Mis ilusiones son perfectas.** \- contestaron ambas mujeres a la vez, defendiendo la habilidad del árbol blanco de hacer ilusiones.- **hurgo en vuestros deseos más profundos y los hago realidad, si buscas un culpable de que sean demasiado fantasiosas, ese eres tú.**

-Realmente tienes razón, pero tú reiteras el error. Fíjate en esta Shion y en esta Sakura, son… perfectas… y por eso es una basura de ilusión.

- **Explícate…** \- ordenó el Shinju, claramente interesado. Naruto no dejaba de ser el único ser humano que no sólo había resistido el primer envite del tsukuyomi, sino que también había logrado vencer por si sólo a la deidad.

-Nos das lo que queremos, pero no lo que necesitamos. Y todos necesitamos imperfección en nuestras vidas. Sólo creas una copia de las personas que conocemos, y las dotas de ciertos sentimientos predefinidos, sin darles lo más importante: lo impredecible. El que ellos creen sus propios sentimientos. Por eso no podré jamás creer una de tus ilusiones.- expuso Naruto con tranquilidad, mientras se ponía unos pantalones naranjas de rebordes negros y el Shinju asentía con seriedad a través de las dos mujeres. Le parecía incomprensible ese razonamiento, ¿que los ningen querían fallos en sus ilusiones? ¿Tristeza, dolor? Aunque, pensándolo bien, no podía negar que tenía un cierto aire de verdad, un buen momento lo es más si viene precedido de uno malo… Todo era extraño. Ese ningen era extraño.

- **Bueno…** \- repuso "Shion" con una mueca de diversión.- **lo apuntaré en mi lista de ideas pendientes… si quieres algo impredecible, te crearé un mundo único… uno donde ÉL no esté en camino…** \- añadió el parásito con una sonrisa cruel, mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja con interés.- **Si, ya sabía que vendrías a buscar respuestas. Pero yo te ofreceré soluciones: dame tu cuerpo, y lo podré destruir. Si te tranquiliza, conectaré a tu pelirrosada y a tu hija a tu misma ilusión y estaréis juntos con Shion…** \- ofreció confiada la deidad. La oferta era sublime: su realidad actual sin esa espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza.

-Bah, creo que paso…- contestó Naruto con una mueca de hastío.- prefiero matarte y prepararme sólo. No es nada personal, es que ahora resulta que mi vida es mil veces mejor de lo que me puedas ofrecer…- finalizó el uzumaki, obteniendo una risa burlesca del dios.

- **¿tú? ¿Matarme? Soy un dios, ningen, es imposible matarme, tengo un milenio de vida a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué te crees que te dejé entrar aquí si no?**

-Cierto, matarte esta fuera de mis posibilidades… pero absorber tu fruto no.- expuso Naruto con una sonrisa cruel, mientras la mueca de burla que el Shinju dibujaba en las féminas se vino abajo de golpe.

- **¿Cómo sabes eso?** \- preguntó con, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miedo el Shinju.

-No eres el único que ha hecho los deberes…- repuso con serenidad Naruto, invocando sus kunai de tres puntas de madera de sus sellos y colgándolos de su cinturón. El árbol blanco apretó los dientes, sintiendo la ira acumularse. ¿Quién estaba ayudando a su futuro cuerpo? Quería saberlo, pero el rubio no se lo iba a decir.

- **…Da igual, aún sin saberlo**.- repuso el serio dios, mientras adoptaba una pose de combate con ambas mujeres, y del suelo comenzaban a brotar raíces. Le sacaría la respuesta una vez lo subyugase.- **Para tomar mi fruto debes de vencerme, y aquí es imposible. La anterior vez lo hiciste porque, al fin y al cabo, era tu mundo. Yo no era más que un invasor. Pero ahora estamos en el mío, en mi raíz principal, tú eres el invasor. Estás acabado.**

-Veremos…- contestó Naruto, mientras en su torso se comenzaban a dibujar kanji uzumaki de protección, específicamente puesto para frenar cualquier intento de influencia del dios árbol aprovechando su parte encerrada en él, y de su espalda gritaban sus cadenas y su guadaña, que formó con disciplina en sus manos.- ¿la recuerdas?- preguntó Naruto con burla.

El dios árbol rugió de rabia, recordando lo que le transmitió su parte encerrada en el uzumaki. Esa guadaña atravesándole el pecho, causándole un dolor inmenso. Contempló a ese ningen repugnante, ¿riéndose de él? ¿Y en su casa? Tal afrenta no quedaría sin castigo. El uzumaki, visto lo visto, quería sufrir, y el Shinju le concedería ese deseo. Y, cuando lo subyugase, lo sumergiría en un ciclo infinito de su infernal infancia, incluso aportaría un poco de ese toque impredecible que le había aconsejado el rubio. Un raíz blanca salió desde el suelo a intentar empalar al ojiazul, que saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla, pero no pudo evitar que otra lo golpease, mandándolo a volar a través de la pared del cuarto. Aterrizó en una plaza cercana, donde decenas de viandantes se giraron a mirarle con sus ojos púrpuras anillados, para luego lanzarse a por él con un grito de furia mientras el uzumaki se levantaba. Naruto se giró con su guadaña en su mano, y comenzó a repartir golpes de su arma con precisión. La plaza se convirtió en un escenario de muerte, donde cada miembro cercenado estallaba en un cúmulo de líquido violeta, mientras las cadenas del rubio descendían sin parar sobre sus rivales y lanzaban a volar a todo aquel demasiado cercano. Pero la savia del Shinju volvía a reunirse en el suelo y formaba nuevos cuerpos, y estos se lanzaban a atacar al ojiazul de nuevo. Como en un cuadro de batallas antiguas, pronto el guerrero uzumaki se vio rodeado de esas figuras, que cada vez estaban más cerca.

- _Creo que me pasé con la provocación…_ \- pensó el ojiazul tragando grueso mientras decapitaba a un enemigo, al que reconoció como el vendedor de máscaras que le despreció de niño.- _Espero que mi plan funcione…_

"Shion" apareció en la plaza, flotando y rodeada de decenas de raíces blancas, mientras "Sakura" lo hacía a puñetazo limpio desde el suelo. Y, como pudo comprobar Naruto tras ver cómo una de sus cadenas literalmente reventaba por el golpe, su fuerza debía de ser parecida. Por suerte, no tenía ningún reparo moral en contestar, no dejaba de ser el Shinju con un **henge**. A su alrededor aparecieron decenas de clones, que se dispusieron a darle espacio suficiente al Naruto original para encargarse de "sus dos esposas" y buscar el fruto. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar, ni Shinigami sabía dónde estaba, más allá de presuponer que lo podría encontrar en la raíz principal. Vista la reacción del árbol blanco a la mención de su fruto, Naruto tenía claro que había confirmado que el frito se encontraba en ese entorno, pero… ¿dónde exactamente? Su plan no era otro que debilitar al Shinju lo máximo posible, y esperar su milagro personal. Confiaba en ese milagro concreto, pero claro, kurama era más pesimista, y acumulaba toda la energía posible para ayudar a su cachorro. Realizó una secuencia rápida de sellos y exclamó **futon: idaina kaze (gran vendaval)** , levantando una inmensa corriente de aire que se lanzó a por "Sakura". La mujer sufrió diversos cortes graves, se notaba que el Shinju no se esperaba que Naruto atacase a su representación de la pelirrosada, y eso hacía reír a Naruto: realmente, cualquier reparo en herir a una copia de un ser querido lo tenía superado desde su último combate contra el Shinju tras el atentado.

Cargó, esquivando raíces e individuos de ojos púrpuras anillados ayudado por sus clones, y saltó hacia la copia de Shion con un **rasengan** en mano. La fémina invocó un escudo de raíces blancas, que desde su antebrazo derecho atacaron a Naruto, obligándole a dispersar la técnica y usar sus cadenas para agarrarse a un edificio cercano y no caer. Atacó con su guadaña, y la rubia se defendió con una lanza de madera invocada desde su brazo izquierdo. Las armas chocaron, y, a pesar de que la guadaña logró partir el arma rival, Shion logró suficiente tiempo como para apartarse del ataque. Los sentidos agudizados de kurama le avisaron de que se moviese hacia la derecha, y lo hizo justo a tiempo para evitar un poderoso puñetazo de Sakura, uno tan potente que destrozó la fachada del edificio, obligando al rubio a saltar a otro cercano entre los cascotes y escombros. Exclamo **Futon: ea dangan (viento: bala de aire)** , impactando varios proyectiles en una vulnerable Shion, que cayó hacia atrás mientras sus raíces la sujetaban, y el uzumaki empleo su guadaña para cortar un grupo de raíces que salieron del pelo de la haruno, imitando su técnica ermitaña. Iba a tener que ponerse serio, estaba a la defensiva. El manto de chakra dorado lo envolvió cuando Sakura le lanzó varios proyectiles de madera, desviando dos zarpas de chakra los proyectiles y atacando las cadenas del rubio a la kunoichi. Sakura esquivó la primera, pero la segunda logró agarrarla de la pierna y arrojarla contra Shion, que en ese momento se reponía de su caída anterior.

-Tus imitaciones son patéticas… ellas dos me habrían destrozado sin problemas en la vida real. ¿Estás perdiendo facultades, guisante albino?.- se burló Naruto, enfureciendo más al Shinju. Sus creaciones e ilusiones eran su mayor orgullo, y ese ningen se burlaba…- _Eso, cabréate y comete errores_ -. Pensó el uzumaki mientras acumulaba chakra en su mano libre empleando sus garras de chakra como ayuda. En su mano se formó un **rasen shuriken** , mientras el rubio sonreía con arrogancia.- Y ahora… ¡deja de usar la puta imagen de mis esposas y lucha limpio!- le espetó, lanzando el ataque.

El proyectil de brillante chakra blanco impactó de lleno contra Shion, alcanzando la onda expansiva a Sakura de inmediato. Ambas explotaron en un cúmulo de liquido púrpura, mientras, en la plaza, los clones daban cuenta de una gran cantidad de los ciudadanos allí presentes. Kurama, a pesar de que sabía que no era real, no pudo evitar reír con ironía: él y su gaki estaban destruyendo Konoha, aunque fuese la copia de un puto parásito divino. Podía tacharlo de su lista de cosas pendientes, y con suerte aparecería una copia de Sasuke o madara cerca... Pero, de pronto, toda la savia del suelo se fue reuniendo en el cráter dónde debían de descansar los restos de Sakura y Shion, mientras el suelo temblaba y Naruto descendía hasta el pavimento. Desde las profundidades del suelo, un inmenso ser de corteza blanca lanzó un rugido, y emergió con potencia, impactando los escombros del lugar en la plaza y aplastando a numerosos clones del rubio. Naruto se tomó su tiempo para examinarlo, ignorando esas ricas que caían en su posición: debía de medir como un edificio de veinte plantas, y se asemejaba a un arbóreo, con su corteza blanca y esos ojos púrpura brillantes, pero también presentaba un rostro mucho más humanizado, con millones de raíces entrelazadas formando sus rasgos. Observó a Naruto con furia, y rugió de nuevo, debiendo el rubio clavar las cadenas en su entorno para no salir volando por la potencia del grito.

- _esta debe de ser su apariencia real…_ \- pensó el uzumaki.- _pero sigo sin ver el puto fruto. A lo mejor si lo destrozo podré verlo…_

Naruto exclamó al cielo, dejando salir plenamente el chakra natural y el de kurama para adoptar su forma de avatar del kitsune. Rugió de vuelta, y ambos titanes se lanzaron al combate, arrasando los edificios a su paso. Naruto lanzó un zarpazo frontal, que impactó en la pechera del ser, mientras sus colas bloqueaban el golpe de vuelta del árbol blanco. Lanzó un mordisco a la cara del dios, arrancándole medio rostro, y se alejó del mismo empleando sus patas traseras antes de que respondiese. Puede que el Shinju fuese más grande, pero Naruto era mucho más veloz, debía de atacar rápido y retirarse a tiempo. Mientras pensaba, una raíz pudo agarrar su muñeca, impidiéndole moverse de la que su rival cargaba al ataque. Maldijo por lo bajo, no había caído en que el Shinju manejaba todo el entorno, y ahora se encontraba rodeado de decenas de esos zarcillos blancos, que intentaban agarrarle para absorberle el chakra. Bloqueó el puñetazo del dios con su brazo libre, aunque la fuerza del golpe le hizo volar hacia atrás. Rodó como pudo y, nada más levantarse, lanzó una inmensa llamarada desde su boca a su alrededor, matando a todas esas raíces que intentaban inmovilizarle de nuevo. El Shinju intentó volver a cargar, pero una bijudama le impactó en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder mientras rugía de dolor.

- _Hora de hacerle daño…_ \- pensó el rubio, viendo la apertura en la defensa que había dejado el dios. Su avatar desarrollo cuatro brazos más, y formó con rapidez un **rasen shuriken de dos esferas**. Ambos proyectiles agotaron gran parte de sus reservas, pero la esfera negra y la blanca en ese momento estaban plenas de poder, preparadas para el impacto.- ¡TRÁGATE ESTO!- espetó Naruto lanzando ambos proyectiles a la vez. El ataque dio de lleno en el costado vulnerable del dios, provocando una gran explosión que incluso obligó al uzumaki a adherirse al suelo para no caer. Y, por un segundo, entre el cuerpo humeante a medio destruir del Shinju, al cual se le veía regenerando el cuarto de su forma que había perdido, pudo verlo. Brillaba con un intenso fulgor dorado, y se encontraba almacenado en su pecho. Eso debía de ser el fruto. Iba a lanzarse a por él, cuando decenas de raíces lo rodearon, aprisionándolo con fuerza mientras el Shinju se giraba a verlo.

- **¿Te crees que me puedes vencer, patético ningen? ESTE ES MI MUNDO, MALDITA ESCORIA** \- gritó con furia el dios, mientras más raíces rodeaban el avatar de kurama, absorbiendo el chakra con rapidez.- **Soy el Shinju, el árbol blanco, el fruto de la creación, surgido de la marea de sangre que la propia humanidad provocó. He vivido milenios, y viviré cientos más. Ahora te absorberé todo el chakra, y cuando estés agotado no podrás evitar que tome tu cuerpo. Fuiste un estúpido al venir aquí… sólo un dios puede vencer a otro dios.** \- declaró con una sonrisa confiada, mientras las raíces acababan de formar un capullo alrededor del avatar de kurama, que se deshizo cuando su chakra desapareció en la oscuridad.

- _Joder, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…_ \- Naruto sintió como las raíces le apretaban cada vez más fuerte mientras se lamentaba, notando como su energía se iba, como le costaba cada vez más respirar… cerró los ojos con fuerza, y habló al entorno.- _No me vendría mal que aparecieses…_ \- rogó con humildad, deseando que su plan surtiese efecto… forzar una jugada, hacer girar la rueda del destino en lugar de esperar a que esta llegase.

- **No te vendría mal…** \- oyó en su mente con un tono de voz divertido. Toda la sensación de cansancio y opresión desapareció, sustituida por una sensación cálida. Sentía de nuevo el sol sobre sus párpados cerrados, y una mano acariciarle el rostro con dulzura.

-Hikari chan…- contestó con una sonrisa el rubio, para luego abrir sus ojos. Se encontraba en su nehan, descansando a la sombra de un árbol, tumbado boca arriba con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la diosa del destino. Naruto tenía que admitirlo: la fémina era pura belleza. Su pelo plateado y ojos violetas ya le parecían enormemente atractivos, pero ahora presentaba una sonrisa con un brillo especial. La diosa le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa, incluso levemente sonrojada, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

- **Naruto kun… veo que no pierdes el tiempo: me distraigo unos segundos y estás luchando contra un dios… otra vez.** \- bromeó la deidad, mientras Naruto soltaba una ligera carcajada con ese comentario.

-Por eso mismo lo he hecho: estabas distraída y quería verte.- coqueteó con un gesto travieso el uzumaki, mientras la diosa enrojecía por el piropo y se mordía el labio. Cuando dejaba salir esa faceta de chico travieso la enamoraba aún más, le parecía refrescante. Todo ningen ante el que se aparecía la trataba con un respeto total, olvidándose de que también era una mujer, y sin olvidar nunca el sama por supuesto; pero Naruto la trataba como una mujer, y muy bella además, y no borraba ese chan que tanto la gustaba.

- **Podrías haberme llamado y ya está… siempre tengo tiempo para ti.** \- dejó caer la Diosa con una sonrisa mientras paseaba sus dedos índice y corazón por el pecho del uzumaki como si estuviesen andando, siguiendo con el coqueteo.

-Me lo apuntaré para la próxima vez, no te imaginas lo que cuesta encontrar un dios con el que luchar…- comentó con una carcajada Naruto, respondiéndole la fémina con otra ante la ocurrencia.- pero, Hikari chan…

- **Si, ya lo sé, ahora necesitas ayuda para consumir el fruto del Shinju ¿no?** \- el uzumaki asintió con un gesto serio, mientras Hikari liberaba un ligero suspiro y dibujaba una mueca incómoda.- **Naruto kun, antes de seguir… ¿te acuerdas de lo que te prometí cuando te regalé el nehan?**

-Si, que siempre podría elegir.

- **Exacto… y para elegir necesitas saber lo que ocurrirá…** \- explicó la fémina, mientras Naruto la miraba con interés.- **nunca antes un ningen había consumido el alma de un dios, ni yo sé lo que ocurrirá, pero debes de entender que tendrá consecuencias, consecuencias de las que mi padre no te advirtió. Los dioses somos algo diferente a vosotros, somos constructos de algo… lo llamáis chakra, mantra, fe… energía en resumen, energía de miles de años de antigüedad. Y la energía ni se crea ni se destruye… sólo se transforma.** \- aseveró con un gesto serio la diosa, mientras Naruto se tomaba el mentón con una mano.

-Dices que, si consumo el fruto… ¿me convertiré en un dios?

- **No… supuestamente eso es imposible. Kaguya no era una diosa, por ejemplo, sólo un ser muy poderoso que acabó corrupta por su propio poder. No sé lo que te ocurrirá, pero tendrá consecuencias. Y lo que sea que persiga al Shinju, te perseguirá a ti… ¿estás preparado para ello?** \- preguntó con firmeza la diosa. Aunque por fuera aparentase serenidad, por dentro estaba atacada de los nervios: el mundo volvía a descansar en manos de su heraldo, de Naruto uzumaki. Y, otra vez, la decisión era entre un comprensible egoísmo, o un estúpido altruismo. Odiaba que su rubio siempre se viese en esa tesitura, pero no tenía otra… ¿Quién más podría haber sobrevivido a la infancia que tuvo Naruto sin secuelas? ¿Quién podría haber vencido a Pain si no era él? ¿Quién más podría haber convertido una masa de odio como era kurama en el aliado más fiel? Y ahora… ¿Quién podría vencer a un dios, si no el nuevo shinobi no Kami? Naruto pensó unos segundos, y luego suspiró.

-Bueno, me da que realmente no tengo muchas opciones… tendré que volver a pecar de baka y ganarme una buena bronca… eso sí, si muero espero que la celda que me asigne tu padre no esté cerca de la de orochimaru…- declaró el ojiazul, mientras la peliplateada le sonreía con dulzura. El regalo de Izanami no podía ser más obvio en ese momento: la capacidad de la humanidad de hacer el bien más puro. Por ello se había enamorado de él: porque nadie representaba mejor a lo que podía aspirar el ser humano que ese joven "bueno para nada, pero capaz de todo".- Necesitaré algo de ayuda para llegar al fruto…- comentó, mirando a esos pozos violetas con intensidad. La diosa le sonrió con fuerza, hipnotizada por esos zafiros azules. Ambos se quedaban hipnotizados al mirar a los ojos del otro, era algo automático.

- **Podré ayudarte en un ataque… creo que bastará.**

En el exterior, el Shinju reía con superioridad. Había vencido, el uzumaki no podía escapar de su prisión. Su plan, definitivamente, había tenido éxito. Las raíces blancas seguían moviéndose en el capullo donde el uzumaki estaba, inmovilizando al héroe cada vez más fuerte. Pero, de pronto, sintió algo extraño… una presencia que no era capaz de reconocer, una que emanaba poder… y que quemaba las raíces desde dentro. Centenares de tajos de luz blanca atravesaron el capullo de raíces como trazos de una pluma en un papel, y una inmensa onda de choque blanca lanzó los restos de esa prisión por los aires. Y en el centro de la misma, el Shinju contempló algo que le volvió a hacer sentir esa sensación de miedo. Apoyado en cuclillas sobre el resto calcinado de una raíz blanca, Naruto lo observaba. Estaba rodeado de llamas anaranjadas, del poder de kurama bullendo con violencia, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un tono azul intenso, antinatural. Y lo observaban con una mueca de determinación. El árbol blanco no lo entendía, ese ningen debía de estar agotado, sin chakra, pero ahora volvía a estar pleno de fuerza, dispuesto para la batalla, ¿Qué había pasado? Y entonces lo entendió. Con su fina mano de piel blanca y tersa, vestida con un elegante kimono del color de su pelo plateado, una bella mujer de ojos violeta le observaba con un gesto serio, abrazada al uzumaki desde su espalda. Y el Shinju la reconoció al instante.

- **Hikari, Maldita hija de perra…** \- insultó el dios, mientras la diosa le enseñaba el dedo de en medio antes de desaparecer, y Naruto se lanzaba a la carga tras clavar un kunai de tres puntas a una distancia prudencial empleando chakra futon.

El árbol blanco intentó bloquearlo de nuevo con sus raíces, pero inmensas hebras de fina y brillante tela plateada surgieron del uzumaki, frenando los ataques del árbol blanco. Naruto saltó de raíz en raíz mientras acumulaba todo su chakra en su guadaña. Dirigió cada molécula de su energía, cada ápice de poder al arma divina de su mano derecha. El arma comenzó a parpadear con un intenso fulgor dorado mientras la energía se almacenaba en ella, esperando su momento. El ataque final de Naruto, o la respuesta del uzumaki a su propia pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si usase toda mi energía, la de kurama, la de los biju y la del senjutsu, en un solo golpe? Sus primeros experimentos le demostraron que era un ataque devastador, un destructor de ciudades aún a pesar de estar siendo probado a una intensidad menor, pero que, al máximo de su poder, seguramente le costaría el brazo como mínimo. Le recordaba a su rasen shuriken en sus primeros momentos, cuando le destrozaba el brazo además de dañar al rival. Irónicamente, tras solventarle ese problema el dios de la muerte con la garra de Shinigami, la mayor complicación había sido ponerle un nombre. Toda gran técnica debe de tener un nombre. Kurama había sugerido decenas, todos girando en torno a su persona: el mordisco de kurama, el juicio de kurama… incluso el pene de kurama, el kitsune era muy creativo cuando se trataba de adularse. Pero Naruto había optado finalmente por uno concreto, uno que uniese lo que más le enamoraba de una mujer y homenajease a la deidad que había estado pendiente de él desde niño. Uno que evocase la fuerza que tenía en él una mirada de las mujeres de su vida.

-¡No…- gritó Naruto, mientras daba un salto y corría por el brazo del Shinju, que había intentado aplastarlo de un golpe, esquivando los cientos de zarcillos que intentaban atraparle antes de que llegase a su destino.-… insultes…- siguió, llegando hasta el codo con su arma brillando con tal potencia que incluso se escapaban de ella rayos amarillos, y emitía un sonido grave, similar al que hace la energía a punto de estallar en un recipiente sobrecargado.-… a Hikari chan!- terminó, saltando con su guadaña en forma de lanza y lanzándola hacia el pecho del dios como si fuese una jabalina, que gritó de terror al ver ese ataque aproximarse a su efigie sin poder esquivarlo.- **HIKARI NO KAO (mirada de Hikari)**

La lanza impactó de lleno en el pecho del gigante de madera blanca, mientras Naruto desaparecía en un relámpago amarillo y reaparecía en su kunai de tres puntas que había depositado en su lugar de origen, para luego repetir el proceso cuantas veces pudo para alejarse lo máximo. Debía de hacerlo si no quería morir por su propia técnica, y aún así tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante la cegadora explosión. Un intenso sol dorado, que consumía todo a su paso, quemando la madera, triturando la piedra, pulverizando hasta desintegrar todo lo que tocase, surgió en el punto donde el Shinju recibió el ataque, haciéndose cada vez más grande mientras el ente estallaba en mil pedazos. Pasados unos segundos, el ataque colapsó definitivamente, destrozando el resto de la recreación de konoha en medio de un haz de luz amarilla que no dejo absolutamente nada sin destruir. Naruto se cubrió como pudo desde el exterior de la muralla, y esperó unos segundos a que todo pasase. Sólo sentía la tierra temblar, sus ojos cegarse por la luz, el olor de la tierra quemándose hasta el núcleo… la mirada de Hikari. Y la diosa, desde su nehan, sólo pudo sonrojarse ante el homenaje que acababa de prestarle su heraldo. Una muestra de poder que honraba de verdad a la diosa del destino.

Cuando Naruto volvió a mirar al lugar, un inmenso hongo atómico descansaba donde antes estaba el Shinju, siendo el resto de konoha un páramo estéril sin ningún tipo de resto en pie. La mirada de Hikari lo destruía todo a su paso, era la técnica de destrucción masiva definitiva, no dejaba ni edificios, ni supervivientes, ni tan siquiera tierra cultivable. Cuando el rubio se jactó en la reunión de la alianza de que podría destruir Iwa de un golpe, no estaba bromeando. Sólo hubiese tenido que usar la mirada de Hikari, y la roca sería sólo un recuerdo. El uzumaki tomó su kunai de tres puntas, y se aproximó al lugar del siniestro lo más rápido que le permitió su debilitado cuerpo. Todavía le quedaba algo por hacer, a pesar de que cada parte de su ser le reclamaba caer inconsciente tras el esfuerzo de realizar su ataque final: tenía que reclamar el fruto, o si no el Shinju reviviría pleno de poder. El dios árbol no estaba acabado, como deidad que era, no podía morir… sólo transformarse. Y, cuando llegó a pocos metros del lugar, pudo verlo. Una intensa luz dorada flotaba en el aire, una con forma circular, el fruto del Shinju, la fuente de su poder y conocimiento. Su alma.

Naruto se quedó contemplándolo, maravillado por su belleza… incluso irradiaba calor, era puro poder, sin paliativos, pero un sonido le llamó la atención desde un lado. De entre los restos calcinados de varias raíces, el liquido púrpura comenzó a formar una figura emergió entre lamentos. El Shinju no había muerto todavía, aunque estaba gravemente herido: medía poco más que Naruto ahora, le faltaba un brazo y partes del pecho y cabeza, y un torrente abundante de savia púrpura caía por su boca. Su técnica final, el **Hikari no kao (mirada de Hikari)** , una técnica capaz de herir gravemente a un dios incluso. Shinigami, que contemplaba el momento desde su bola de cristal en su reino, sintió un escalofrío: no había sufrido en sus carnes esa técnica gracias a que tenía el control del sello de Naruto, y por ende podía cortar su conexión con el biju y privarle de ese poder. Si no, habría quedado parecido al dios árbol cuando el rubio comenzó a invocar su técnica en su reino. El Shinju miró a Naruto con furia, y luego a su fruto con terror. No podía permitir que ese ningen lo tocase, si lo hacía sería su fin, debía de guardarlo en su cuerpo y escapar del uzumaki hasta recuperarse. Con un aullido de pánico, la deidad corrió hacia el fruto, buscando volver a ponerlo a salvo. Era mucho más rápida que un Naruto cansado, sobre todo al estirar sus manos como raíces… pero no que el hirashin. Naruto lanzó su kunai de tres puntas hacia el fruto, y, por un instante, el arma de madera y los dedos blancos y alargados del Shinju estuvieron a centímetros del fruto. El que lo tocase primero ganaría la batalla.

En el exterior, Giman y Sasuke sintieron la oleada de poder que produjo el fin de la pelea en sus carnes de manera directa, y giraron sus miradas hacia el cuerpo del uzumaki. Entre las raíces blancas surgió Naruto, cubierto de un espeso líquido violenta que poco a poco fue evaporándose, revelando un aspecto muy cambiado: su pelo ya no era de color rubio fuerte, sino que era grisáceo claro y largo, similar al de kaguya y de un tono más oscuro que el de su piel, que ahora se hallaba surcada por decenas de kanji y símbolos de color negro que ninguno de los espectadores entendían. Su rostro estaba serio, con los ojos cerrados, aunque Giman no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Sentía al Shinju en el uzumaki, y con toda su fuerza, estaba claro que había ganado el árbol blanco, y que se había reencarnado. Lo llamó con felicidad, esperando una respuesta. Pero sólo obtuvo un agujero en el pecho. La garra de Shinigami había salido del brazo del uzumaki y atravesado su cuerpo limpiamente, clavándose en una raíz a su espalda, y comenzando con ello a pudrirse cada tramo de madera del árbol blanco. Sasuke cayó al suelo, al desaparecer el poder que permitía a Sanada controlar el metal, mientras el sectario miraba al uzumaki sin comprender. ¿Por qué su dios le había matado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Extendió su mano hacia Naruto, y entonces el jinchuriki abrió los ojos. Y eran de su tradicional color azul, no del púrpura anillado de su dios. La voz de Sanada, que aún seguía en pie como podía, tembló, incapaz de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

-No…- dijo con su último hálito de vida.- No es posible…- el cuerpo del sectario cayó muerto al suelo, poniendo fin a la vida de Sanada, yondaime tsuchikage y líder de la secta del dios árbol. Sasuke, tras ver a su enemigo caer, se levantó, sin saber bien qué pensar. ¿Ese era Naruto? Su rinnegan percibía su chakra, pero también el del Shinju, y el de los biju… su imagen brillaba con tal intensidad que le dolía mirarlo. ¿Qué había pasado en el interior de la raíz del Shinju? ¿Por qué tenía esa apariencia?

-¿Naruto?- preguntó el uchiha con temor. Pronto, las marcas en su piel desaparecieron, de la que su aspecto volvía a la normalidad, mientras el uzumaki sonreía.

-Teme… creo que se ha acabado.- anunció con seguridad el ojiazul, mientras sentía como le fallaban las piernas por el cansancio. Sasuke corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo como pudo en pie mientras Naruto le miraba sonriendo, con unas intensas ojeras. Lo veía agotado de verdad, todo el chakra que había percibido antes se había esfumado. Volvía a ser ese cabezahueca de siempre.

-Creo que si… aunque tienes muchas cosas que explicarme…- le contestó el pelinegro, mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo a llegar a la ventana del lugar. Desde allí, ambos shinobi pudieron contemplar cómo las inmensas raíces del árbol blanco caían al suelo pudriéndose, mientras los shinobi de la alianza jaleaban y celebraban. Era el fin del árbol blanco, lo habían logrado. Aunque todavía hubiese gente conectada al Shinju, ya no había una mente colmena detrás del letargo de los afectados ni el peligro de transformarse en arbóreos, sólo un simple parásito del chakra sin conciencia para el que Sakura ya conocía una cura. El uzumaki contempló con una sonrisa el entorno, mientras en las filas de la alianza comenzaban a oírse vítores en honor a kitsune no kibo. Sonaba a libertad… sonaba a victoria. A su espalda, una voz les llamó la atención.

- **Veo que lo conseguiste muchacho…** \- los anbu se dieron la vuelta, viendo a Onoki flotando en el aire, junto a Kurotsuchi y la reina babosa, mirándoles con una sonrisa.

-Si… su país es libre… el mundo es libre.- contestó con orgullo y cansancio a partes iguales el rubio, mientras el anciano sonreía.

- **Bien. Mi pueblo, y yo mismo, siempre estaremos en deuda contigo, Naruto Uzumaki, sennin de Iwa.** \- declaró con formalidad el feliz anciano, mientras Kurotsuchi no podía contener las lágrimas de alegría. Habían recuperado su hogar y salvado a su gente, no podía ser más feliz. Iba a lanzarse a abrazar a Naruto cuando su abuelo continuó su discurso.- **Peeeeero hay algo que debemos de solucionar tú y yo…** \- anunció el anciano, mientras un cubo de luz plateada del peligroso Jinton se formaba entre sus manos y dirigía una mirada sádica y cruel al uzumaki, que tragó grueso preso del terror.- **y tiene que ver con desflorar a mi tierna nietecita…** \- Naruto entendió de inmediato que ahora sí que estaba en peligro de muerte. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza de Kami sabe dónde, logró salir corriendo, impactando el ataque del difunto Tsuchikage en una pared y destrozándola mientras Sasuke se apartaba con su amenotejikara. El anciano recargó la técnica y salió en persecución de Naruto exclamando insultos y amenazas de castración, mientras el rubio corría asustado por su vida y Kurotsuchi perseguía a su abuelo intentando detenerle antes de que matase al héroe del mundo. Naruto había esquivado esta situación hace mucho, pero ni la muerte le iba a librar de la ira de las dos escaleras… Mientras, Sasuke y la reina babosa contemplaban el espectáculo con seriedad, ya acostumbrados a que nada de lo que hiciese Naruto fuese normal, hasta que la fémina decidió romper el hielo.

- **¿No vas a defender al amor de tu vida?** \- preguntó con una pose natural, como si no hubiese dicho ningún disparate y la pregunta fuese obvia, mientras Sasuke apretaba los dientes con furia y negaba al aire. Definitivamente, esa mujer no le caía bien.

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza, inundando el lugar con una agradable luz veraniega. Y, entre esos lugares, destacaba la aldea de la hoja. La orgullosa konohagakure no sato se encontraba engalanada con elegancia, acompañando junto al clima ese día especial. Todos los astros parecían haberse alineado con un único fin: garantizar un día perfecto para la boda del año. La boda entre Naruto uzumaki y Sakura Haruno. Puede que ambos se hubiesen ya casado en la intimidad pero, para su desgracia, no dejaban de ser dos personajes públicos. La nueva Sennin de konoha, la doctora que descubrió la forma de curar a los infectados por el Shinju y que encabezó los batallones médicos tras la liberación de Iwa para liberar uno por uno a los afectados; y el héroe del mundo que, de nuevo y tras hacerlo previamente destruyendo akatsuki y a kaguya ototsuki, volvía a hacer honor a su fama y liberar al continente shinobi de una terrible amenaza, no podían casarse en una oscura habitación de Suna. Kakashi ya les había dejado caer que su matrimonio era una cuestión de estado, sobre todo ahora que la población había descubierto que Naruto uzumaki no estaba muerto y había vencido a un Dios por salvarles a ellos. Su daimyo entraría en cólera si descubría que su último uzumaki había preferido casarse en Suna, los aldeanos de la hoja creerían que su héroe prefería alejarse de ellos… esa boda, ya fuese tarde o temprano, tendría que celebrarse en la hoja y por todo lo alto. Podrían tomárselo como una disculpa formal si lo deseaban.

Y puesto que esa boda multitudinaria iba a ser innegociable, y que la haruno, ahora uzumaki, quería que sus padres estuviesen presentes en ese evento tan especial, ambos contrayentes decidieron que mejor pronto que tarde, sobre todo con el embarazo en ciernes de la kunoichi. La ocasión no podía ser mejor: tras dos años de guerra, la esperanza volvía a florecer. Kumo y Kiri estaban inmersos en una elección de nuevo kage que podría tardar meses, pero por lo demás sus mayores preocupaciones eran cazar a los grupos de bandidos que habían estado aprovechándose durante años de la guerra del árbol blanco para cometer fechorías, el ambiente en ambas aldeas era de paz a grandes rasgos; al igual que en Suna, donde ya habían enterrado a los caídos y la gran batalla contra Chikara no era más que un recuerdo. Las naciones menores recuperaban lo perdido, contaban daños y rehacían sus hogares, dispuestas a dar un paso al frente y olvidar esos últimos años. Iwa, a pesar de ser la más perjudicada por la guerra, era dura como una roca, y su población estaba reconstruyendo su hogar sin descanso, impulsados por la alegría de haber sobrevivido a tan terrible conflicto y liderados por su nueva tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, elegida por aclamación tras la gran batalla. Y, por supuesto, agradecidos a aquel que salvó a la mayoría de la aldea de la muerte, al gran kitsune no kibo, Sennin de Iwa. Y Konoha, al igual que el resto, florecía de nuevo, sin el yugo de la guerra sobre su cuello, dedicándose únicamente a darles un futuro mejor a sus retoños. Naruto y Sakura ya habían vivido dos guerras, y sabían que estos momentos había que aprovecharlos.

En el parque situado en lo alto del monte hokage, con el altar erigido justamente a la altura de la cabeza de yondaime hokage, la hoja había adecentado el entorno para la boda del siglo, como la denominaban los aldeanos. No era para menos, el anuncio del enlace de los shinobi del equipo 7 había creado la misma expectación que un matrimonio de la realeza, obligando al hokage a habilitar ese lugar para el enlace en lugar de la Torre hokage ante la multitud de solicitudes para asistir recibidas. Ni en sueños cabrían todos los invitados allí: para empezar, ningún daimyo de ninguna nación involucrada en la guerra se quería perder ese evento, una oportunidad para exponer normalidad a la población, y con ellos iban sus inmensos séquitos. Y si iban los séquitos, los kage no iban a ser menos, y por kage también había que incluir a los líderes de ciertas naciones o entidades aliadas con la hoja, como la princesa nadhesiko o la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio. A eso añádele una extensa lista de amigos y conocidos, compromisos políticos, clanes de invocación que no querían perderse el enlace con el clan gama a la cabeza, nueve bijus… digamos que esta boda era más para los invitados que para los novios. Que no es que a los novios les molestase, entendían que un evento así no podía celebrarse en privado y bajo sus indicaciones, que la hoja necesitaba ofrecerle al mundo algo de felicidad tras tanta muerte.

Y, sobre el altar, un apurado Naruto esperaba a la novia. Estaba vestido con un elegante traje entallado de color azul marino suministrado por su daimyo, con un chaleco del mismo color, una vestimenta moderna y muy diferente al kimono tradicional que tenía incómodo al uzumaki, que continuamente se enredaba en el cuello por culpa de la corbata. El traje era otra imposición: el héroe de la hoja debía de ir vestido con las mejores galas, el daimyo del país del fuego prácticamente le había vestido el mismo, aunque en cuanto a la corbata había sido imposible negociar con el rubio, y el color naranja se había impuesto sin remisión. Y, a pesar de la incomodidad y de ese horrible complemento, hasta Naruto tenía que admitir que esa ropa le favorecía, remarcaba mucho su fuerte constitución y su pelo y ojos. Sus nervios venían por otra fuente en realidad… Observó las filas de invitados sentados en sus sillas para tranquilizarse: pudo distinguir a iruka y Shizune en las primeras filas sonriéndole con alegría, a Hinata con un elegante vestido color morado pálido acompañada de Kiba inuzuka, a Konohamaru junto a esa pareja junto a una elegante hanabi vestida con un vestido amarillo suave, a lee al fin lejos de ese spandex verde acompañado de tenten y de gai en su silla de ruedas hecho un mar de lágrimas mientras celebraba la fuerza de la llama de la juventud, a Sai con una sincera sonrisa hablando con Gaara, Kurotsuchi acompañada de Shinzo… y, en las primeras filas, a una radiante Karin con un vestido rojo fuego como su cabello jugando con su flamante sobrina. Shio, con su chupete, reía mientras Karin la mimaba y consentía, encantada por las atenciones y arrancándole otra risa a su padre desde la distancia. El lugar estaba a rebosar, sólo se habían dejado seis sitios libres en primera fila por insistencia del ojiazul: dos para sus padres, otro para ero sannin, otro para neji hyuuga, otro para Anko mitarashi, y el último para Shion.

-He cumplido lo que te prometí, Shion chan…- declaró mentalmente mirando ese asiento vacío con una suave sonrisa, gesto que pareció ver su acompañante.

-Dobe, ¿nervioso?- preguntó Sasuke, padrino del novio, con un tono de burla camuflado en esa permanente máscara de seriedad. No lo reconocería, pero adoraba hacer sufrir al uzumaki en estos momentos, era su nuevo hobby.- a lo mejor Sakura se reservaba el plantón para ahora, con toda esta gente mirando…

-Sasuke, ¡no seas malo!- le regañó disimuladamente Ino yamanaka, dama de honor de Sakura, vestida con un impresionante vestido de color azul lavanda.- No te apures Naruto, ella estaba igual de nerviosa que tú, va a salir todo perfecto.

-Lo… lo sé, dattebayo.- contestó un atacado por los nervios Naruto, mientras Tsunade, madrina del novio a falta de Kushina, reía con suavidad viendo a su nieto putativo en ese estado, sobre todo cuando ya estaba casado y todo esto era una pantomima para que estuviesen los daimyos contentos.

-Si estaba igual de nerviosa que él habrá huido, a duras penas aguanta el uzuratoncachi.- añadió con burla el uchiha, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de ambas mujeres. Ese Sasuke bromista estaba condenado a la soledad también, visto lo visto.

-Tranquilo Naruto, ahí viene.- apuntó Kakashi, encargado de oficiar la ceremonia como hokage que era, mientras señalaba con la vista hacia la entrada del lugar.

Mientras la música nupcial sonaba con elegancia, la novia hizo acto de presencia. Por unos segundos, el uzumaki se olvidó de cómo respirar, tan impresionado que estaba: la joven llevaba un bello vestido de novia blanco, sencillo pero muy elegante, que hacía resaltar ese pelo rosado y esos ojos jade que habían enamorado al rubio. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, y se había maquillado ligeramente el rostro con una línea de ojos, un pintalabios suave y algo de colorete. A Sakura no la gustaba recargarse en exceso con el maquillaje, eso Naruto lo sabía bien, y tenía claro que no la era necesario: estaba arrebatadora siempre, recargarla de maquillaje sólo empeoraría lo perfecto. En serio que en esos momentos veía que tenía una suerte enorme. Sakura haruno, la mujer de sus sueños, se iba a convertir en Sakura uzumaki, la mujer de su vida. Bueno, ya lo era más bien, esta boda no era más que política, aunque, si cada vez que se casase iba a ver lo que estaba contemplando en ese instante, no tendría problema en repetirlo en cada aldea. Sakura le sonrió, agarrada al brazo de su padre, el encargado de llevarla al altar, desviando su vista de su amado rubio un segundo para sonreír a su madre. Mebuki la devolvió la sonrisa, completamente orgullosa de su hija, aunque se tomó unos segundos para mirar después a Naruto con seriedad. Por mucho que Sakura dijese que Mebuki estaba contenta con su relación, Naruto seguía atemorizado por su suegra. Aunque tenía que admitir que cocinaba de cine, eso sí. Todavía le faltaba mucho para ganarse a Mebuki haruno.

-Enhorabuena Naruto.- anunció kizashi con una gran sonrisa al llegar a la altura del altar junto a su hija. Naruto le devolvió el gesto con felicidad, si su suegra le daba miedo, su suegro era un alma afín. Tomó la mano de su esposa con cuidado, mientras kizashi asentía y se disponía en su sitio completamente enorgullecido. Ambos contrayentes se miraron sin borrar esa sonrisa: si a Naruto se le había olvidado casi como respirar al ver a Sakura, a la fémina le había ocurrido casi lo mismo al ver a Naruto en ese elegante traje. Ninguno se creía que, tras tanto tiempo, tantos obstáculos, tantas dificultades, al fin estaban juntos. Sin trabas, sin una amenaza acechando. Sólo ellos dos, para siempre.

-Menos mal que pudimos organizarlo rápido y todavía no se te nota…- dejó caer con un susurro en tono de broma el uzumaki, sonrojándose Sakura mientras reprimía una risa.

-Menos mal… mi madre te asesinaría si se enterase…- respondió, cortándose la risa de Naruto de golpe mientras se imaginaba a mebuki tronándose los nudillos antes de atacarle. Ni chikara le aterrorizó tanto como esa mujer de cabello castaño. Sakura hizo aún más esfuerzo por no reírse ante la cara de miedo de su marido, y decidió centrarlo.- Naruto… gracias… por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo, por no dejar de quererme nunca… te quiero muchísimo.- declaró con una sonrisa la pelirrosada, procurando no llorar aunque sus ojos se lo pidiesen, mientras Naruto la regalaba esa sonrisa única que tanto la gustaba.

-No, gracias a ti por no rendirte conmigo y curarme mis heridas… Si tú me quieres muchísimo, yo te quiero aún más. Desde siempre… y para siempre.- repuso el uzumaki, besando la frente de la ojijade con ternura y respondiendo ella cerrando los ojos con felicidad.

El camino hasta ese momento había sido duro. El rubio había estado toda su vida detrás de la niña que consideraba la persona más guapa del mundo, atraído por ese pelo rosa del que muchos se reían pero que a Naruto cautivó desde el primer día junto a esos ojos verdes. Luego, cuando crecieron, el chico no paró de luchar hasta que ella le reconoció, primero como compañero de equipo, luego como amigo, y, después de negárselo a pesar de lo evidente, como algo mucho más intenso. El azar los puso en aprietos: prometió al uzumaki con dos mujeres que, si bien quería, no amaba; mientras la haruno, impulsada por un sentimiento de culpa, intentó dejarle a Naruto la vía libre para ser feliz, aunque la doliese. Pero no se pueden poner diques al mar: sus caminos se separaron, pero ellos no pararon hasta volverlos a unir. La desgracia no se rindió en su empeño por evitar un final feliz, y obligó al uzumaki a abandonar al amor de su vida por su bien y huir. Y, en su propio exilio, conoció a Shion, alguien que le ayudó a seguir adelante, una mujer a la que amó tanto como a la ojijade, alguien que le hizo el regalo más bello del mundo y se sacrificó por él sin dudarlo. Y mientras, Sakura no cejó en su empeño de volverse a reunir con su gran amor, por muy improbable que fuese el encontrarle. Y, cuando todo parecía perdido tras irse la ojivioleta, el destino se encargó de reunirlos de nuevo, y la haruno volvió a curar las heridas de Naruto para no separarse de él nunca más. Una guerra, un viaje de autodescubrimiento, un sueño por cumplir… y una gran historia por contar.

La historia de un chico repudiado por todos que no se rindió hasta alcanzar todas sus metas.

La historia de una chica que se fue quitando sus inseguridades una por una hasta conocer a su príncipe azul.

La historia de alguien que se perdió en el camino hacia lo correcto, huyó y, en su huida hacia la nada, lo encontró todo.

La historia de alguien que, sin una herencia de poder magistral ni suerte, salvo de la oscuridad a su propio héroe a base de tesón y corazón.

Ambos, mirándose a los ojos a la sombra de los cerezos, con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, llegaron a la misma conclusión. Gracias a quien fuese por permitirles estar juntos… por darles el final feliz que ambos se merecían.

Porque esta historia habla de algo más que un ninja y una kunoichi. Habla de la unión de la voluntad y del deseo. Del destino y de la ambición. De la unión de dos personas unidas por el hilo rojo. Y las dos forman el auténtico kitsune no kibo.

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos el último capítulo! Ha sido largo, lo se, y veo que mi apuesta por aumentar la duración de los capítulos del último arco no ha sido muy acertada. Me lo apunto para futuros fics, por algo no he empezado el spin off ni la secuela todavía XD tranquilos, queda un epílogo corto (6000 palabras) donde os diré que ha pasado con los protagonistas principales y explicaré quién es EL. Saldrá este lunes, y con el pondré al fin la etiqueta de completo.**

 **Sobre el capítulo, estoy muy satisfecho con este capítulo. Lo tuve que reescribir todo salvo el monologo de Sanada, que, os lo esperabais? Sanada es EL villano detrás de todo, absolutamente todo, junto a Izanagi. Manipulaciones en la alianza, los planes de la secta... todo. Os creíais que iba a dejar sin usar a ese pj desde el capítulo de Chikara? No, simplemente le hice seguir engañando hasta el final. Para que veáis que es una idea original de esta obra desde el minuto 1, leed en el prologo, el primer párrafo del quinto acto, y veréis la primera aparición de Sanada, a la que hace referencia en su monólogo. Ya lo dije: sanada no es un malo corriente. Su monólogo es mi parte favorita junto a la mirada de Hikari, las razones que aporta, en cierta manera lógicas, aunque terribles. ¿Que preferiríais: una mentira que os haga felices, o la verdad que os haga desgraciados? La ignorancia es una bendición, o una maldicion a erradicar, he ahí el debate!**

 **La pelea entre Kurotsuchi y Urayamu... al fin muere el enjambre. Y eso que su pelea, a pesar de que estuvo totalmente a la defensiva, demostró su poder... pero nadie puede con el conovocado por Naruto del reino de Shinigami: Onoki. ¿Os le esperabais o creíais que convocaría a otro? Tuve la tentación de traer a Jiraiya, pero me ajusté a mi forma de pensar: ero sannin murió con honor, dejémosle estar. Madara lo intentó y fracaso. Minato igual. Sólo un envenenamiento traicionero pudo matar a las dos escaleras. Y ahora vuelve de entre los muertos a defender la roca. El momento final con Naruto... el hombre que se acuesta con Kurotsuchi debe de asumir las consecuencias: un abuelo sobreprotector con la habilidad de transformarte en polvo. Pobre del novio que presente Shio en casa cuando crezca...**

 **la pelea entre Sasuke y Giman/Sanada, ya lo visteis, quise reflejar a Sasuke superior en el uno contra uno, pero en desventaja debido a la ayuda del Shinju a sanada. No dudéis de que, sin el Shinju, Sasuke habría destrozado a Sanada a simple taijutsu. Pero eso de tener chakra ilimitado es muy útil... y aún así le hizo perder un brazo. La táctica de llenar la sangre de hierro mediante pequeñas heridas la saque de magnetófono y su escape de la prision en XMen 2, siempre he querido usarla! En cuanto a la de Naruto vs Shinju... me apetecía poner a Naruto destruyendo una hipotética konoha, y ya de paso enfrentándose a la vez a las mujeres de su vida. Me pareció... irónico. No dudéis de que, en la vida real, ambas le habrían destrozado: al Naruto sin kurama le ganaría Sakura con su nuevo modo sennin, a Naruto con kurama lo destrozaría Shion con sus exorcismos. Ambas, unidas, son el arma anti Naruto perfecta.**

 **Y al fin os pude poner la técnica final, el Hikari no kao (mirada de Hikari). Es un homenaje a las tres féminas del rubio en este fic: el nombre por la diosa, el que mate al Shinju (un Dios demonio al que Shion tenía muchas ganas) por la ojivioleta, y su forma de sol por esa forma de describir a Naruto que tiene Sakura. La respuesta a esa pregunta que me hice en cuanto vi el rasen shuriken de dos esferas en la pelea final, "joder, si ha hecho eso ya cansado... ¿que podría hacer con toda su energía a la vez?" De ahí que la fuese a usar contra Chikara, esa técnica lo habría destrozado aún con madre, y de ahí que cambiase de idea en cuanto vio que tenía el rinnegan. A Menma le habría bastado con usar el teletransporte y le habría dejado agotado e indefenso al rubio. También quise hacer un homenaje al entrenamiento del rasen shuriken, concretamente a lo de que no puede usar la técnica como un rasengan normal y tiene que lanzarla: si golpease directamente con esta técnica a su enemigo, Naruto moriría volatilizado.**

 **Y por último... la boda boda. A ver, que la anterior me gustó más, pero hay que ser sinceros: es un matrimonio de famosos, todos querrían participar. Sin contar que Naruto debe de tener contenta a su suegra. Iban a tener que casarse con más pompa y en público si o si, y me pareció el broche perfecto para la historia. Sobre todo por ese momento con los sitios vacíos, con poder ver a un Sasuke bromista, y ese alegato final que resume todo este fic.**

 **En fin, el lunes acabamos, allí me explayaré aportando curiosidades de la obra. Será el epílogo, disfrutad hasta entonces.**


	46. Epílogo

Epílogo

 **Buenas! Se me hace raro saber que está será mi última introducción por aquí. Ha sido un camino largo, tengo que reconocerlo... aunque también es cierto que siempre supe que completaría este fic. Tenía todas las ideas, sólo tenía que ordenarlas. Ha sido largo, repito, pero dicen que todos deberíamos de tener un hijo, plantar un árbol y escribir un libro, y con estas 940 páginas de Word ya he cumplido una de ellas xD**

 **para que veáis como cambia una idea de la que escribes: la idea original era que Naruto simplemente se atrase de konoha y su trato a las naciones menores (sin atentado de por medio) y desertase junto con Anko, que iba a hacer de puente con su antiguo hogar de forma encubierta. Naruto con la ayuda de Shion, fundaría uzushiogakure de nuevo, y se aliaría con las naciones menores para luchar contra el Shinju, uniéndosele el consejo hokage después. Iba a ser narusaku 100% (Shion sólo sería una buena amiga y una especie de amiga con derechos de Naruto hasta que llegase la pelirrosada) y el único villano iba a ser Sanada (ni orochimaru, ni kyofu, ni Chikara). Una idea que, en cuanto intente articular, hacia aguas por todos lados. Pero, gracias a virar un poco el enfoque (me costó decidirme por narusaku-Narushion-Narusaku, temía que una de las dos féminas se quedase sin desarrollar, pero tuve suerte ahi y veo que os gustó) y a muchas ideas que me disteis en reviews y mp, pude hacer esta obra. Mil gracias a todos.**

 **En mi haber, creo que el cuarto arco debería de haber tenido capitulos mucho más cortos. La media debería de ser 10000 palabras x capítulo, 15000 como muchísimo, y en muchos capítulos supere las 20000. Quizás eso os hizo más difícil la lectura, aunque intente compensarlo con la división en actos, que permite cortar un capítulo por mitad sin perderse. A ver, es mi primer fic realmente, el pobre ha sufrido lo mismo que todos los primogénitos: la inexperiencia. Pero estoy MUY satisfecho con el resultado final, imprimiré esta historia en papel y la guardare por casa para leerla siempre que quiera de nuevo.**

 **Y si, tengo pensada una futura secuela. Es un proyecto muy lejano, pero la idea está clara. Naruto gaiden: Isan (legado), una historia con los hijos uzumaki y otros tantos de la nueva generación de protagonistas y con Izanagi y cierto señor que descubriréis hoy como villano. Pero antes, quiero leer y disfrutar un poco de todo, así que tardaréis en verlo. Sacaré entre medias Shio Gaiden: Kitsune no Fukushu (zorro de venganza), para quitaros la morriña XD Ha sido un placer escribir para vosotros, en mi dedicatoria final me explayaré a gusto. **

**Hoy tendréis un poco del futuro, como ha evolucionado cada pj principal. También tendréis una sutil referencia a la historia "candidatos a hokage", de mi tablón, ya sabéis que todas las que tengan la etiqueta "universo kitsune no kibo" están relacionadas.** **Espero que os guste, un saludo y mil gracias de nuevo!**

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Las calles de konoha eran un hervidero. Entre las modernas pantallas de anuncios, las brillantes luces de los negocios, los raíles de los trenes interiores de la aldea y demás avances tecnológicos, la aldea se preparaba para un momento vital en su historia. Las madres se apresuraban con sus hijos, vestidos de forma más elegante que de costumbre, los tenderos cerraban sus negocios con prisa para no llegar tarde, y los que no podían abandonar su puesto de trabajo escuchaban con atención por la radio todo lo sucedido. Incluso, en lo alto del cielo, varios dirigibles con pantallas gigantes ofrecían el momento en vivo. Y, entre esa marabunta de gente, una persona iba contracorriente. Kakashi hatake era saludado de forma respetuosa por toda aquella persona con la que se cruzaba, y no era para menos. Kakashi hatake, rokudaime de konoha, modernizador de la aldea. Cada dirigente tenía un legado: hashirama la voluntad del fuego y fundación de la aldea, tobirama la adopción del sistema militar, Hiruzen el modelo de enseñanza shinobi actual y la época de paz más extensa de su historia, Minato salvar a la aldea de la hoja y darles un héroe en la figura de su propio hijo como jinchuriki, Tsunade la victoria en la cuarta guerra y un sistema sanitario envidiable, y Kakashi ese nuevo aspecto de la villa. Konoha había entrado de lleno en las nuevas tecnologías, y estaba a la vanguardia del progreso, como él quería. Teóricamente, él también debía de ir donde iba el resto, pero tenía algo que hacer. El peligris llegó al monumento a los héroes de konoha, que en ese momento estaba solitario y silencioso, y dispuso una vela de incienso a sus pies con un gesto serio.

-Hola chicos…- saludó el hatake, quitándose la máscara incluso. El shinobi siempre lo hacía cuando quería hablar con sus difuntos amigos de manera más cercana, era la forma que tenía de demostrarles que en serio ese momento era importante para él, estuviesen donde estuviesen. Rin nohara y Óbito Uchiha, el antiguo equipo Minato, solía reunirse aún cuando sólo quedaba uno de sus miembros con vida; y a ese grupo se unían Minato y Kushina, entre los miles de nombres que adornaban el monumento. El hokage se apoyó en un trozo libre del monumento con pesadez, sentándose en el suelo para descansar.- sé que no vine la semana pasada, pero es que hemos estado muy liados ese tiempo con los preparativos…

Como ya sabéis, dejo de ser hokage. ¡Al fin! En serio, es un honor, pero ya tenía ganas de escapar de ese despacho… todo el día con papeleo, la política y las reuniones, he echado mucho de menos mis años anbu… Casi me da pena por mi sucesor. Pobre Naruto, la que le espera. Si os soy sincero, no las tenía todas conmigo para que aceptase, se ha vuelto muy listo, estaría orgulloso de él Minato sensei. Fue madurar un poco, ver la realidad del cargo y huir de cualquier sugerencia de nombrarle como de la peste. Además, estaba muy contento con ese cargo de jounin sensei que me solicitó nada más regresar a la aldea tras la guerra, me enorgullece que su hijo me sucediese como sensei del equipo 7.- Kakashi no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente al nombrar esa faceta esquiva del uzumaki. Todavía recordaba cómo, literalmente, Naruto huía en su hirashin con una excusa absurda cada vez que oía las palabras "jubilación" y "Un sucesor fuerte", imposibilitando el que lo pudiesen acordar… era un chico muy listo.- Menos mal que Shikamaru pensó una forma de "forzar" su aceptación… me sabe mal haber propuesto a Sakura entre mis sucesores. Realmente ella podría desempeñar mi puesto perfectamente, pero habríamos perdido una excelente directora del hospital de konoha en el proceso… Desde la jubilación de Tsunade sama, mi estudiante ha asumido el mando de la política médica de konoha, y lo ha hecho con mano de hierro, pero sabíamos que la única persona capaz de convencer a Naruto de que tomase esa decisión tan estúpida, y que sólo lo haría si se veía también involucrada… es una larga historia que daría para su propia publicación, si os soy sincero.

A pesar de todo, no voy a negar que estoy un poco preocupado por él. Si, sé que es un chico hábil, y que saldrá adelante, pero a veces me pregunto si no sería mejor dejarle vivir su vida en familia a gusto, sin cargarle con más problemas. Ya nos volvió a salvar cuando Toneri ototsuki atacó el continente empleando la propia luna como arma… y, de todos los que fueron a luchar, él era quien tenía más razones para no hacerlo. Kushina sama, sé que se la está cayendo la baba con sus nietos, son un sol. Shio es la estudiante de la academia más destacada, la gran promesa de la aldea. Supera año tras año los máximos de puntuación en prácticamente todo, es una chica vivaz, muy popular, aplicada… muchos hablan de una hokage en ciernes cuando la ven. Está claro que a su padre no ha salido en ese aspecto estudiantil… Y luego están los gemelos. Shinachiku y Katsumi son idénticos, y a la vez son como el sol y la luna. Shinachiku me recuerda muchísimo a usted, Minato sensei, sólo que con ojos verdes en lugar de azules. Es tranquilo, muy reflexivo, pero a la vez no permite que insulten a ninguno de sus seres queridos. Tengo muchas esperanzas en él, ese chico ha heredado la mente de su abuelo y de su madre… En cuanto a Katsumi… jamás creí que la hiperactividad de Naruto fuese algo heredable. En serio, es una copia femenina de Naruto cuando era niño, ya ha provocado bastantes problemas con sus trastadas… espero que este primer año de academia consiga centrarla, aunque no las tengo todas conmigo… Menos mal que tienen a la pequeña hanami para compensar, sino Naruto y Sakura no darían abasto…

A veces me siento culpable por haberle cargado con ese puesto, lo admito. Tiene una familia perfecta, está casado con la mujer de sus sueños, es reconocido y respetado en todo el mundo… aunque es por esto último precisamente por lo que lo he nombrado. Tendrías que verlo óbito, cuando habla, cuando muestra sus ambiciones, sus sueños… todos alrededor se giran a observarlo, por nimios que sean. Era parecido a lo que lograbas tú conmigo cuando hacíamos equipo, por mucho que me esforzase en disimularlo. Es por eso por lo que le he designado como sucesor: es la voluntad del fuego personificada, y goza de la habilidad de hacer al resto sumarse a su sueño. Ya ha conseguido que la alianza se amplíe con las naciones menores, y convertir el continente en un lugar de paz donde los conflictos cada vez escasean más. Puede que algún día nos deje sin trabajo incluso, quién sabe… a lo mejor sería lo mejor para todos, un mundo sin ninja, con sólo el sudor de la frente como indicador de grandeza. Y hablando de grandeza, me da que hoy no voy a poder llegar tarde… al fin y al cabo, yo debo de anunciar a mi estudiante como nuevo kage y dar un discurso... Prometo que vendré mucho más a menudo ahora que tengo tiempo libre, aunque puede que me tomé unas vacaciones para ver mundo… y leerme mi libro ya que estamos, cada vez que lo abro encuentro un detalle nuevo…- Kakashi se levantó y se volvió a poner la máscara con una sonrisa, para luego girarse hacia el monumento.- Desearme suerte, que todavía temo que Naruto se haya fugado y tenga que ejercer mi cargo más tiempo…

El hokage se despidió de sus amigos difuntos, su gran nexo con el pasado; y se dirigió a la torre hokage, donde suponía que le estaría esperando su nexo con el presente. Su único equipo gennin era su gran razón para sonreír en esos momentos… eran sus hijos, a todos sus efectos. Atravesó las abarrotadas calles, y consiguió llegar a tiempo a la torre hokage. En la cima de la misma, un centrado Sai vigilaba el lugar junto a su escuadrón anbu, el afamado escuadrón tobirama, mientras la familia del daimyo y demás burócratas de la nación charlaban entre ellos. El peligris no tenía ganas de soportar a esa gente más de lo necesario, ya les había aguantado demasiado durante su reinado, así que se dirigió en busca de una cara amiga, y la encontró en Karin uzumaki. La pelirroja sonrió al verlo llegar, y se acercó a hablar con él. La uzumaki se había integrado plenamente en la aldea con el paso de los años, y actualmente dirigía los laboratorios del hospital de konoha, así como compartía el liderazgo del clan uzumaki con su primo. Su hija, Sarada Uchiha, una joven niña de la edad de los gemelos uzumaki, con el pelo negro corto y unos lentes similares a los de su madre, no se encontraba junto a ella en ese momento, por lo que el hokage supuso que estaría con su padrino y la familia uzumaki. Sarada, principal heredera del clan uchiha, estaba muy unida a esa familia, sobre todo a su padrino, Naruto uzumaki, su ejemplo a seguir. Le alegraba que la joven hubiese encontrado un ídolo como el rubio, aunque le inspiraba siempre la misma pregunta.

-Hokage sama…- saludo Karin con respeto, mientras Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara.

-No hace falta que me llames así Karin, gracias a Kami me libero ya de esa carga…- comentó el hatake, obteniendo una risa de Karin.

-Ya, debe de ser agotador… espero que la legendaria energía de mi primo sea suficiente para que sobreviva…- rogó al aire la pelirroja, mientras Kakashi la sonreía y luego miraba con más seriedad, centrándose en lo importante.

-Sasuke…

-No vendrá. Sigue de misión al parecer…-declaró la uzumaki con un gesto neutro.

-Karin, lo siento…- se disculpó el hatake. En serio le decepcionaba que el uchiha no estuviese allí ese día, pero más aún que apenas pasase a ver a su familia. Desde fuera, todos pensaban que Karin era madre soltera, y no les faltaba mucha razón…

-No lo sientas Kakashi, es su decisión. Por mi parte, hace tiempo que no le espero.- confesó Karin con ese gesto indescifrable.- Me duele por Sarada… tiene ocho años y sólo ha visto a su padre una vez. Menos mal que tiene a Naruto... mi primo ha cuidado de ella mucho.- el hatake sonrió ante ese último detalle, el rubio no sólo era un gran padre, también resultó un gran padrino. Era común ver a Sarada como una más de la familia, comiendo con el matrimonio y sus hijos o acompañando al rubio a donde fuese. La joven uchiha, incluso dentro de su tradicional hermetismo, había revelado su gran sueño a su madre: ser hokage como su padrino.

-¿crees que le faltará mucho? La gente se impacienta…- comentó el hokage, intentando cambiar a un tema más ameno. Karin respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tú tranquilo, ya le tenemos sin escapatoria. Hay que admitir que finge muy bien, pero esta atacado de los nervios, sólo dice "dattebayo esto" y "dattebayo lo otro" y se queja del sombrero. Aunque ya sale, mira…- señaló la pelirroja, mientras la puerta de acceso a la azotea se abría.

En la plaza, la multitud se agolpaba, deseosa de ver a su nuevo hokage. Naruto uzumaki, de cero a héroe, de huérfano sin techo a nanadaime hokage de konoha. Una historia que llenaba de orgullo y esperanza a todo el que la oyese, y que ahora alcanzaba el momento culmen. Todos querían participar en ese momento de la historia. Y, entre todos, Tsunade senju contemplaba todo desde la primera fila, bebiendo con tranquilidad su zumo de naranja. Le habían ofrecido verlo desde la torre hokage, junto a las altas autoridades, pero la ojimiel lo rechazó de plano. No quería estar cerca de los burócratas, la bastaba con estar allí, viéndolo desde la distancia. Además, Sakura le estaba acompañando, el rubio no tendría escapatoria si recobraba el uso de la razón. Al fin su nieto cumplía su destino, y no podía estar más orgullosa, y estaba convencida del porvenir que le acompañaría. Cuando vio al rubio probándose la capa de nanadaime hokage en los ensayos previos, la senju se quedó sin habla, sintiendo algo que no experimentaba desde que vio a su abuelo así vestido: la sensación de contemplar una pieza encajar perfectamente en un sitio, la de ver a alguien predestinado a ese cargo asumir el poder. Un pequeño empujón la saco de sus pensamientos, y la rubia se dio la vuelta con un gesto severo para ver a tres jóvenes chuunin de unos dieciséis: una joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules, la cual era la que había impactado con ella; otra de pelo azul y ojos ámbar que la miraba con terror, y un chico callado de pelo rubio con mechones negros que observaba todo un par de pasos por detrás. Y los conocía a los tres… fueron equipo gennin de Naruto durante su etapa de jounin sensei.

-Tsu… Tsunade sama…- balbuceó la joven castaña, de nombre Suki, una joven huérfana que no paró de trabajar hasta graduarse en la academia, a pesar de sus escasas reservas de chakra, y lograr que la aceptasen en el programa médico de konoha para aprender de su ídolo a seguir, la doctora Sakura uzumaki. Tsunade la había dado algunas clases, tenía que admitir que no era una mala kunoichi médico, si no fuese tan torpe a veces podría hasta dejarla sin vigilancia cerca de los afilados bisturíes…

-Veo que se os pegó lo impaciente de vuestro sensei…- contestó la ex hokage, mientras la joven enrojecía. Por azares del destino, también acabo en el equipo gennin de Naruto, así que su trato con la senju era habitual.

-Lo sentimos Tsunade sama…- se disculpó la joven de pelo azul y curvas pronunciadas de piel suave, de nombre Kisaragi. Se trataba de la niña que desafortunadamente se había quedado huérfana el día del atentado contra Naruto, y a la que había atendido Sakura en su día para demostrar la cura del suero del dios árbol. Y, si Suki mostraba una admiración desmedida por Sakura, esta joven mostraba una adoración literal por el rubio. Naruto la había salvado la vida cuando era niña, y luego había vengado la muerte de su madre, para ella era el príncipe azul de todos los cuentos. Tsunade sospechaba que profesaba un amor secreto por el ojiazul, la joven se había esforzado de verdad para ser la novata de su año sabiendo que su sensei sería Naruto y sólo la faltaba tener corazones en los ojos cuando se refería al rubio. Lo cierto es que era una chica muy guapa y desarrollada para su edad, no le faltaban pretendientes, pero no temía ningún "accidente": ella lo adoraba tanto que jamás se arriesgaría a enfadarlo, y Naruto sólo tenía ojos para Sakura, por muy hermosa que fuese la joven.

-No pasa nada, ¿estáis nerviosos?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa, aunque su gesto se desdibujó un poco cuando observó al tercer integrante de ese antiguo equipo. Había algo en ese chico callado que la hacía sospechar, no sabría explicarlo… cómo miraba alrededor, cómo luchaba… pero sus pensamientos se vieron de nuevo interrumpidos por la enérgica Suki

-¡Por supuesto! No todos los días ves Naruto sensei con ese sombrero.- contestó una risueña castaña, mientras Kisaragi negaba de fondo con media sonrisa. Lo cierto es que ella tenía muchas ganas de ver a su sensei con esa capa, estaba convencida de que nadie podría hacerlo mejor que él en ese cargo. Suki la agarró con ansia de la manga de pronto.- ¡MIRA! ¡Ahí está!- entre los vítores y gritos de júbilo de los aldeanos, unas figuras se asomaron por el balcón de la Torre hokage.

Kakashi, rokudaime hokage de konoha, dio un conciso discurso agradeciendo la presencia de la aldea y alabando a su sucesor, hablando de la incombustible voluntad del fuego, y entonces dio paso al auténtico protagonista. Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír al distinguir a la que consideraba su familia, ya les daría un buen abrazo cuando acabase la ceremonia. Pudo distinguir en un discreto segundo plano a su alumna más brillante con su pelo rosado suelto y una sonrisa inmensa, contemplando con orgullo a su esposo, junto a Shinachiku con ese pelo rubio y ojos verdes, a Shio con su pelo rojo fuego y esbelta figura, y a Sarada Uchiha con su pelo negro y gafas de montura roja. En cuanto a katsumi y Hanami, no las veía, pero sabía que estarían acechando, esas dos niñas eran igual de traviesas que su padre. En cuanto Naruto saludó al público con esa inconfundible sonrisa, vestido con esa capa blanca de llamas rojas y ese sombrero triangular que ya habían llevado seis ninja ilustres, el público estalló en extasis, rompiéndose las manos a aplaudir. Pero la Senju no lo hizo, quería disfrutar del momento sin interrupciones. Su nieto al fin cumplía todas sus metas: ser reconocido, tener amigos de verdad, salvar el continente, enamorar a la mujer de sus sueños, tener su propia familia que cuidar y ser hokage. Si hubiese faltado cualquiera de estos factores, su historia habría sido una de derrota y sin mensaje inspirador, he ahí la dificultad de su empresa. Aunque no pudo evitar reírse cuando un bulto de pelo rosado y ojos azules saltó a los brazos de su padre entre risas, obteniendo las de su padre. Hanami uzumaki, el ojo derecho de Naruto uzumaki. Y, aprovechando el momento, Katsumi uzumaki tomó el sombrero de su padre y se lo puso mientras saludaba al público, obteniendo aún más aplausos. Tsunade tenía que admitir que se salió del protocolo, pero Naruto uzumaki nunca obedecía reglas, era siempre así.

-Al fin lo ha logrado…- pronunció Kisaragi con orgullo y lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Suki reía.

-¡Katsumi es la mejor, mírala lo mona que está con ese sombrero gigante!- exclamó, para luego darse la vuelta hacia su compañero.- Y tú, podrías mostrar un poco de alegría, no todos los días te conviertes en ex alumno de un hokage.- le recriminó a su amigo de pelo rubio con mechones negros, que arqueó los hombros con pasotismo, aunque realmente estuviese atento a cada movimiento del rubio, como cada día de su vida.- Mira que eres aburrido kawaki...

En el reino de Shinigami, Hikari contemplaba el momento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A veces odiaba su trabajo, como cuando murió Shion uzumaki para salvar el mundo; pero otras lo adoraba, como en ese momento. Toda esa felicidad, todos esos hilos entrelazándose entre sonrisas, ese color, esa vida…era maravilloso, el regalo de su madre en su más plena expresión. Se había tomado su tiempo para contemplar a ese Naruto sonriente, lleno de vida, rodeado de la familia que se merecía, y lo estaba de verdad disfrutando. Pero entonces, su poder decidió manifestarse, como hacía cuando algo importante modificaba de forma drástica el futuro. La imagen de la bola de cristal se difuminó, para dar paso a otra bien distinta: eran las mismas calles de konoha, pero se encontraban en ruinas, destruidas en su mayoría. Aunque su población seguía allí, con los rostros compungidos por el dolor. Predominaba el negro en las vestiduras, y el ambiente era frío y oscuro. Y, en el centro de la calle, escoltado por un grupo de shinobi, entre los que pudo distinguir a Konohamaru Sarutobi, Shikamaru nara o Karin uzumaki; y seguido de cerca por una desolada Sakura acompañada de sus cuatro hijos, se encontraba una marcha fúnebre, con un ataúd de madera blanca presidiéndolo. Y, dentro de ese ataúd, vio algo que la hizo emitir un grito ahogado. Se trataba de Naruto uzumaki. Presentaba un gesto tranquilo, pero su piel pálida, sus rastros de heridas y la falta del brazo izquierdo eran reveladores. Estaba muerto. No pudo evitar emitir lágrimas mientras caía de rodillas, recibiendo de golpe todo el porvenir de los acontecimientos hasta llegar a ese momento. Estuvo intentando asimilarlo una eternidad, hasta que una voz muy familiar la sobresaltó.

- **¿Un día duro en el trabajo… hermanita?** \- preguntó con burla esa voz repugnante al lado de su oído. Hikari se giró con asco hacia las sombras del cuarto, y pudo verlo. Esa máscara dorada no era muy discreta que digamos, así como el que estuviese a ras de suelo, apoyado en sus brazos.

- **Cierra la boca… izanagi**.- le espetó, mientras se levantaba e invocaba su lanza de luz.- **¿Qué cojones haces aquí?** \- si fuese necesario, lo mataría. No sólo estaba su padre allí, también su hijo.

- **Tranquila hermanita, no vengo buscando pelea…** \- respondió el dios del engaño, mientras en su máscara se reflejaba el rostro de Hikari con una mueca burlona.- **Sólo venía a ver si seguías obsesionada con ese… ningen…** \- a pesar de su tono condescendiente en la mayoría de la conversación, ni el dios del engaño pudo evitar que se desprendiese odio de esa última palabra.

- **¿envidioso de Naruto kun?** \- respondió con crueldad la diosa del tiempo, mientras izanagi apretaba los puños. Era un hecho que el ser que más envidia sentía era el propio dios de la envidia.- **él arruinó tu plan y ahora solo puedes arrastrarte…** \- añadió, obteniendo una risa del dios del engaño como contestación. Una risa enferma, llena de rencor y de crueldad, una risa en absoluto agradable que cortó de golpe su discurso.

- **¿que ese ningen… arruinó mi plan? No creo hermanita… soy Izanagi, dios del engaño, mis engaños siempre son el preludio de otro más grande.** \- amenazó el dios, para comenzar a deshacerse en trozos de cerámica marrón, no sin antes lanzar un último dardo.- **ya has visto lo que ocurrirá, alguien más grande vendrá, y reclamará todo de él, y cuándo eso suceda… tú serás mi esposa… las campanas doblaron con la muerte del Shinju, y una vez dobladas… no pueden desdoblarse.** \- sentenció, mientras Hikari sentía un escalofrío de horror en su espalda.

Mientras, en un lugar lejano, en lo profundo del espacio, un planeta rotaba silencioso. Su superficie llevaba muerta eones, consumida por una fuerza extraña, y acabando con cualquier rastro de vida que alguna vez presentase el astro. Cadáveres de arbóreos y de extraños individuos de piel verde y rasgos extraños e indescriptibles regaban el suelo, destrozados, diseminados. Y, en medio del campo de batalla, una gigantesca raíz blanca comenzaba a pudrirse lentamente. Su poder había sido drenado hace tiempo, consumido por un depredador mayor. Junto a ella, tres figuras se podían entrever entre el caos. Una, de constitución robusta y piel blanca antinatural, observaba el panorama con un hacha de pura energía rojiza en la mano; mientras otra de misma dermis, de constitución mucho menos fuerte aunque todavía imponente, sostenía en el aire a una tercera. Debían de ser de la misma raza, vistos sus rasgos similares como esos ojos blancos sin pupila, pero la segunda figura estaba demostrando que eso no significaba que fuesen aliados. No, la segunda figura arrancó con fuerza el corazón del pecho de su enemigo, una esfera de poder púrpura pálido, y comenzó a absorberlo con un ojo rojo anillado que asomaba de la palma de su mano. Los estertores de muerte del individuo herido finalizaron el ritual, mientras el ser de los ojos rojos en las manos sonreía al ambiente. Otro muesca más…

- **Mi señor, enhorabuena. Ha sido una gran batalla.** \- le felicitó el guerrero del hacha. Iba a responder cuando pudo sentirlo. Tenía una conexión íntima con los fragmentos del árbol blanco diseminados por el mundo, como el rastro que unía a una presa con su depredador, y acababa de percibir como uno de los árboles blancos desaparecía, absorbido por un ser ajeno a nada que hubiese sentido antes. Sentía poder en ese ser, sentía fuerza, un potencial inmenso, tanto que una sonrisa demente se dibujó en su rostro.- **¿está bien mi señor?**

- **Si… prepara a los guerreros, partimos de inmediato a un viaje largo. He localizado a una presa… diferente.** \- declaró el individuo de piel blanca y gris, obteniendo un asentimiento de su compañero, que de inmediato se dispuso a cumplir su deseo. Por un momento, el individuo de los ojos rojos anillados en las manos se quedó a solas, sin borrar su sonrisa, pensando en el futuro.- _**Es hora de conquistar un nuevo mundo…**_ \- pensó para si el gran Momoshiki Ototsuki, patriarca del clan de dioses. Y, en ese momento, hasta la misma tierra tembló. Las campañas habían doblado… y el mayor depredador de todos había acudido a su llamada.

FIN

 ** _"A mis padres, no hay mejor forma de fomentar la lectura en un niño que leer delante de él. A mi maestra preferida, que con sus consejos me ayudó a mejorar a muchos personajes. A villa, que me animó a escribir un libro. Y ante todo, a cada lector que se ha molestado en abrir este fic, en particular a Rizu Uzumaki, uzumaki Albert (mis dos uzumaki), Gera118 (con especial cariño por aquí!), In, Kitsunaro64 (en tu caso la despedida es un hasta luego, que te veo por mis otros fics xD), Aldevar (algún día publicarán nuestros mp como su propio fic, "naruhina vs narusaku, la batalla definitiva" xD), sinedd662, bossnoney, Kurai no kurai (esos dólares de la apuesta te los habrías llevado seguro XD), shigoda san (actualiza por dios! XD), andrew (adoro tus reviews), herart (a pesar de que el review fuese para quejarse XD), guest, 123-FS, otro guest más, taanqee92, leonelj5 (echo de menos esas postdatas), Tucker weasley, The diaker, sp mis 04, otro guest más, kuro oni, Ann carmesí (espero que te gustase la parte narushion), mi último guest, Nico25 y Enrique Osornio Machado, espero que os haya gustado el viaje. Quién ha leído mil libros, ha vivido mil vidas"_**


End file.
